A Cada Outra Meia Noite
by cris-phoenix
Summary: Tradução: Every Other Midnight. James Potter é auror colocado em Hogwarts como pf. de DCAT. Lily é Monitora Chefe. Juntos, investigam Comensais da Morte entre os alunos, se juntam a Ordem e combatem Voldemort. NOVO CAP 15/10!
1. Mercúrio

**A/N**: Essa história é uma tradução da fic: **"Every Other Midnight"**, escrita por Kathryn's NomDePlume. Eu tenho a autorização da autora para traduzir essa maravilhosa história. Não esqueçam de deixar um review depois de lerem.

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou a J. K. Rowling…

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

"Eu quero 16 polegadas sobre o princípio de feitiços defensivos não verbais. Depois que vocês entregarem, daqui a uma semana, nós vamos ter um exame prático. Vocês estão no sétimo ano, e eu não vou ser bonzinho com vocês, então, por favor, pratiquem e se preparem." Uma mistura de gemidos, suspiros assustados, e uma tagarelice excitada se formou, depois que o Professor Potter fez esse pronunciamento.

"As aulas da semana que vem," ele continua apressadamente, "caso vocês decidam aparecer, vão ser a preparação para o exame prático da próxima quinta-feira. A presença não é obrigatória, mas é recomendada. Entretanto, caso vocês decidam aparecer, vocês pode ver que escrever a redação antes, vai te ajudar muito com o treino. Entender a teoria para aperfeiçoar a prática. Eu devo lembrar vocês que esse tópico vale 20 pontos da sua pontuação final. Aqui tem um pergaminho, que vocês devem assinar", ele disse enquanto ele conjurou, magicamente, uma tabela de horários, na mesa na frente dele. "Se vocês quiserem aproveitar a oportunidade para praticar comigo, um a um, antes do exame, assinem o seu nome em um horário dessa tabela. Se vocês quiserem preencher mais do que uma, das sessões de 20 minutos, vocês podem fazer isso somente depois que todos os alunos da classe tiverem tido a oportunidade de colocar o seu nome. Por favor, façam uma fila ordenada… a aula está quase no fim, e eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido o possível."

Ele bate a pena dele, impacientemente, borrando um pergaminho na frente dele com manchas de tinta erráticas, enquanto todos os alunos se dirigem a mesa, e acrescentam o nome deles. Todos na aula avançada de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas levam o assunto a sério e, além disso, também levam a sério serem aprovados. Esse é o primeiro dos três exames práticos prometidos antes da Final, que vale 40 pontos. Cada um desses três exames práticos, e as redações que os acompanham, valem 20 pontos. Esse tipo de estatística demanda a atenção. O Professor não designa deveres trabalhosos, ou deveres pequenos, que valham apenas 1 ponto cada um. Ele quer que os seus alunos pesquisem os tópicos, e se aprofundassem nesses tópicos, o máximo que eles podem.

No momento em que o seu último aluno saiu, após assinar o nome dele por uma segunda vez, ele pega a sua bolsa, já com tudo arrumado nela, apanha a tabela de horários, e corre para fora da sala de aula. Ele recebeu o correio, entregue pela coruja, em torno de uma hora atrás, no meio da aula, e ele estava ansioso para ir até lá. O ritmo dele não diminui, enquanto ele caminha pelas portas do castelo, em direção da cabana que pertence ao Hagrid, o meio-gigante, o Guardião das Chaves e Terras de Hogwarts.

"Desculpa, Hagrid," diz o James, no momento em que ele entra na cabana, soltando a sua gravata, enquanto fala." Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava aprontando as coisas." Ele levanta um balde do chão, cujo conteúdo o James não consegue ver, mas pode adivinhar o que seja. Ele percebe que, em cima da mesa, tem um bolo pela metade e um pacote aberto.

"Qual o motivo do bolo?"

"Celebrando. Eu o encontrei enquanto estava caminhando na floresta..."

"Você o deixou sozinho?" Pergunta o James, desacreditadamente.

"É claro que não." Hagrid diz, com astúcia, e então adiciona, "Alguém está lá com ele. Está pronto, Potter?"

"Sim. Quem está lá? Você tem certeza de que eles vão ficar bem, sozinhos na floresta?" Pergunta o James, colocando a sua camisa, recentemente removida, na mesa do Hagrid.

"Ela está bem. Eu não estou aqui faz muito tempo, e não é tão longe..." Ele diz, aparentando um pouco culpado. O James não pergunta novamente quem é. O Hagrid não respondeu, o que significa que, provavelmente, é uma aluna. Quando o James souber quem é o aluno, ele estaria mais preocupado com a tarefa, do que para reclamar com o Hagrid por colocar um dos seus pupilos em perigo.

O Hagrid simplesmente age assim, se um aluno mostra um interesse às criaturas mágicas, ele está mais do que interessado em mostrá-los, assim como ele fez com o James, quando ele mesmo era um aluno de Hogwarts, não faz muito tempo atrás. Mas, enquanto o Hagrid estava perfeitamente em casa na Floresta Proibida, bruxos e bruxas menores de idade não estão, e esse é um fato que o James gostaria que o Hagrid se lembrasse.

James aumenta a caminhada para uma corrida, somente para não ficar para trás dos passos decididos e longos do Hagrid. Quando o Hagrid quer cobrir o terreno, ele realmente cobre o terreno. Por sorte, James está em uma excelente forma física, tendo treinado na sua juventude para o Quadribol e, mesmo depois que ele deixou Hogwarts, em times locais… e, é claro que o treinamento para Auror ajudou também. Ainda bem que o Ministério estava procurando por um auror para posicionar na escola, porque ele acha que não poderia ter recusado o pedido do Dumbledore, pedindo que ele ensinasse em Hogwarts… na verdade, pensando bem, ele não acha que poderia recusar nada para o Dumbledore...

"Quase lá." Veio o sussurro do Hagrid, ou o que ele achou que era um sussurro. Pode ser considerado baixo, quando comparado com a usual voz estrondosa do Hagrid, mas mesmo assim, os sussurros do Hagrid se propagam para mais distante do que o tom de voz normal da maior parte das pessoas.

"Hagrid." Veio o tom suave de voz, de uma jovem mulher. "Hagrid, aqui, rápido." Ela diz suavemente, para não perturbar o lindo, porém machucado, infante no colo dela.

"Uau..." diz o James. Os unicórnios são raros, verdade, mas não são tão raros assim. Afinal de contas, o Olivander conseguiu encontrar vários para fazer as suas varinhas, mas mesmo assim, essa foi a primeira vez que o James viu um tão novo. Geralmente, eles são protegidos cautelosamente pelos seus pais… Usualmente, as pessoas só os vêem quando cresceram completamente.

"Aqui, você leva para ele. Eles preferem as mulheres, mas um de nós tem que ir, e eu acho que seria melhor você ir."

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, James pega o balde de suprimentos do Hagrid, e caminha lentamente, e cuidadosamente, até onde a Lily Evans está aninhando a pobre criatura machucada, cantarolando em um tom confortante para ele. Ele retira uma esponja grande e imaculada, e entrega para ela, cuidadosamente. O bebê se assustou com o James, mas não tentou escapar do abraço confortante da Lily. Ela, gentilmente, limpa com a esponja uma parte do sangue precioso do unicórnio, que é mais puro e mais potente, do que o do unicórnio adulto. As próprias roupas dela estão ensopadas com o líquido prateado… Quando ela limpa o máximo que pode, ela devolve a esponja para ele.

"Aqui, Professor." Ele pega a esponja e, cuidadosamente, espreme o conteúdo em um recipiente, que foi trazido para esse objetivo. Ele entrega a esponja de volta para ela, e ela novamente repete o processo, limpando a ferida o melhor que ela pode, cantarolando de forma confortante o tempo todo.

Uma vez que o sangue foi completamente retirado, James murmura alguns feitiços curativos para ela utilizar. Ela continua cantarolando para o unicórnio, enquanto executa cada feitiço perfeitamente, com uma técnica não verbal igualmente impecável.

James estava grato que, de todos os alunos de Hogwarts que o Hagrid poderia ter envolvido nisso, ele envolveu a esperta, madura, competente, Monitora Chefe, Lily Evans.

"Então esse é o motivo pelo qual ela não estava na aula hoje." O James pensa para si mesmo. Ele não fez a chamada, mas quando você tem um cabelo ruivo chamativo, e senta na primeira fileira, no mesmo lugar, em todas as aulas, a sua ausência é bem visível.

"O que vai acontecer com ele, Hagrid? Nós não podemos deixá-lo sozinho..." Disse a Lily, como se fosse começar a chorar.

"Claro que não vamos deixá-lo sozinho. O pobre coitado não teria a mínima chance sem os pais dele."

"Você sabe com certeza que os pais dele estão mortos?" Pergunta o James.

"Eu os encontrei 10 minutos depois de que eu te mandei a coruja." responde o Hagrid. "Assassinados por bruxos, com certeza. Prendeu os dois como porcos, e os deixou sangrar até eventualmente morrerem..." O Hagrid funga tristemente.

"Isso… não é bom." Diz o James, infeliz com essa novidade. Um aluno, provavelmente, não seria capaz de alcançar um unicórnio, um professor jamais sonharia em fazer algo desse tipo, o que resta somente uma triste opção. Bruxos das trevas estão rondando a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.

A ascensão do Lorde das Trevas está sendo uma preocupação contínua, e em crescimento, para toda a comunidade mágica. Os pais de nascidos trouxas estão retirando os filhos deles da escola, assim como os pais dos não trouxas também estão. Ele ouviu que, até alguns poucos alunos perderam algum membro da família, assassinados por Comensais da Morte. Entretanto, a maior parte dos pais ainda acham que o lugar mais seguro para os seus filhos estarem é em Hogwarts, sobre a proteção do Dumbledore, e de sua poderosa equipe.

Mas, se a conclusão dele for correta, eles penetraram tão longe quanto a Floresta Proibida, uma distância, que ele tem certeza, que é muito próxima para o bem-estar de todos… É como se a Evans tivesse lido a mente dele.

"Você tem que contar para o Dumbledore, Hagrid. Ele tem que saber que bruxos das trevas estão vagando pela floresta..."

"Certo..."

"Quanto mais cedo melhor, eu acho." Ela adiciona.

"Eu concordo." James apóia. "Você quer ir, ou eu devo ir? Nós não podemos deixar a Evans sozinha."

"Certo, eu vou. Eu sou mais rápido."

"Será que nós devemos deslocar ele para outro lugar?" Pergunta a monitora chefe. Ela aparenta um pouco incômoda em persistir na floresta, quando ela sabe que inimigos malignos de nascidos trouxas estavam espreitando pela floresta.

"O cercado, atrás da minha casa, está vazio nesse momento. Eu deixei o meu último bichinho livre, a poucos dias atrás." Ele diz, aparentando infeliz sobre esse fato também...

"Nos encontre lá, então." Diz o James.

O Hagrid sai trotando. Como mencionado antes, quando o Hagrid quer se mover, ele se move bem rapidamente.

"Ok, pequenino, nós vamos nos levantar agora." Ela envolve o pequeno animal nos braços dela, e move as pernas dela, embaixo dela, para se levantar, o que é bem difícil fazer sem o auxílio das mãos, e com o peso extra.

Com cuidado, para não assustar o infante, ele pega o cotovelo da Lily, para deixá-la firme, e ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Obrigada, professor."

Ele acena de volta para ela. Um galho se quebra atrás deles, e ambos se assustam. Não tinha nada lá.

"Eu me sinto um pouco vulnerável, eu não posso usar a minha varinhas enquanto eu estou segurando ele..."

"Você está segura comigo, Senhorita Evans. Eu vou te proteger."

"Eu tenho confiança total em você, Professor, eu realmente tenho, mas eu ainda gostaria de ser capaz de me proteger. Com certeza você consegue entender isso..."

"Eu entendo." Mesmo se o Sirius estivesse aqui com ele, o protegendo, ele ainda se sentiria melhor tendo a sua própria varinha na sua mão.

Eles caminham de volta para a cabana do Hagrid, e a Lily se senta no meio do pequeno curral, que está infestado com ervas-daninhas e, Lily se surpreende em ver, girassóis, ou pelo menos _aparentam_ serem girassóis. Você nunca sabe ao certo no mundo mágico…

"O que eu perdi na aula de hoje, Professor?" A Lily pergunta, uma vez sentada confortavelmente.

"Fizemos uma revisão dos feitiços de defesa não verbais. Você tem uma redação de 16 polegadas para entregar na próxima quinta, assim como um exame prático."

"Tem algum dever que devo entregar antes, então?"

"Não, nessa semana têm práticas um a um, comigo. Todo mundo assinou por horários no final da aula. Mas não parece que você precisa praticar. O nível dos seus feitiços na floresta foram esplêndidos, Senhorita Evans."

"Aquilo foi feitiço de cura, completamente diferente dos de defesa. É mais fácil concentrar em fazer feitiços não verbais, quando você não está preocupado com os feitiços que está recebendo. Eu costumo entrar em pânico. Será que eu posso assinar em um horário para praticar?"

"Deixe-me pegar a tabela de horários." Responde o James. Ele pega a sua bolsa, que ele havia jogado informalmente no chão, do lado de fora, e retorna para a Srta. Evans. As suas sobrancelhas se franzem, enquanto ele inspeciona o pergaminho.

"O que há de errado?"

"Parece que já foi preenchido completamente."

"Você não fez espaço o suficiente para todos?"

"Não, algumas pessoas assinaram mais do que uma vez. É um conceito difícil, e algumas pessoas queriam toda a ajuda extra que pudessem conseguir."

"Eu não os culpo." A Lily fala, de cara feia. "É isso o que eu recebo por matar a aula, eu suponho. E eu também sou Monitora Chefe..." Ela continua, rindo um pouco. "Eu estava caminhando com o Hagrid quando nós o encontramos… e eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho, eu simplesmente não podia..." Ela explica, abraçando o bebê unicórnio para mais próximo a ela, acariciando as costas dele.

"Bem, se você realmente acha que precisa de uma ajuda extra, nós podemos marcar um horário de tarde, depois da aula."

"Você não se importaria?"

"Eu jamais negaria essa oportunidade a um estudante que quer melhorar."

"Obrigada, Professor."

"Você está livre hoje, depois do jantar? Nós poderíamos praticar na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Eu tenho detenção."

"**Você** tem _detenção_?"

"Eu fui pega colocando uma bomba de bosta no arquivo de detenções do Filch… depois que eu _editei_ alguns dos registros dele..."

James olha para ela, desacreditadamente, e ela começa a rir, a risada dela é tão musical e prazerosa de ouvir, assim como as cantorias dela.

"Eu estou brincando, Professor."

"Ah. É claro, você jamais teria uma detenção."

"É claro que não. Porque eu nunca iria… ser pega. Eu percebi que você foi bem maroto nos seus dias, Professor." Ela sorri de forma travessa, e o James está confuso, mais uma vez. "E obrigada, eu vou aceitar a sua oferta da ajuda extra nessa noite."

James decide não continuar no assunto das peças da Lily, mas ele fez um aviso mental de perguntar para o Filch sobre esses arquivos.

O Hagrid retorna, poucos momentos depois, _acompanhado_ do Professor Dumbledore.

Ambos são pegos de surpresa, e a Lily e o James dizem, ao mesmo tempo, e no mesmo tom surpreso, "Boa tarde, Professor Dumbledore."

Isso causa uma faísca nos olhos do Dumbledore, atrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

"Boa tarde, Senhorita Evans, Professor Potter. É um prazer ver vocês dois."

"O prazer é todo meu, Professor." Diz a Lily, acenando para o Dumbledore, incapaz de se levantar por causa do pequeno animal no colo dela.

"Então, você pensou em um nome para ele, Senhorita Evans?"

"Ah… não, eu… não pensei."

"Por que você não pensa em um nome, enquanto o Hagrid, o Professor Potter, e eu, bebemos algo. Você não se incomoda, certo, Srta. Evans?"

"Claro que não, Professor." Ela sorri, sinceramente. "Por favor, divirtam-se."

"Eu vou pegar, Professor Dumbledore." Oferece o Hagrid de maneira entusiasmada. Ele entra, e volta um pouco mais tarde com três canecas enormes, contendo porções, igualmente enormes, de conhaque, aparentemente, e uma grande mamadeira. Hagrid entrega as canecas para o James e o Dumbledore, e o James aparenta estar um pouco amedrontado pelo tamanho da porção, mas o Dumbledore não aparenta estar nenhum pouco preocupado. A mamadeira foi entregue a Lily, que começa a alimentar o jovem animal, imediatamente.

"E então, já escolheu o nome, Srta. Evans?" O Dumbledore pergunta educadamente.

"Eu pensei em talvez, Mercúrio." Ela responde, insegura e um pouco envergonhada.

"Uma escolha excelente." Diz o Dumbledore. "Para o Mercúrio."

Eles todos levantam as suas canecas, e brindam ao pequeno unicórnio.

"Mercúrio. Um bom nome. Tem alguma razão astrológica para isso?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"Ou talvez você seja fã de mitologia grega?" Indaga o James.

"Na verdade, foi o sangue dele. Me lembra de mercúrio líquido." Ela responde.

O Dumbledore aparenta ser o único que entendeu. Tanto o Hagrid, quanto o James, parecem estar confusos. Lily é uma nascida trouxa, e teve uma educação não mágica. O Hagrid e o James, obviamente, nunca estudaram Ciências, e o Dumbledore, a Lily assume, sabe de tudo, seja mágico ou não.

"Mercúrio, o elemento." Ela explica. "Se expande quando a temperatura aumenta, então os trouxas pegam pequenas quantidades dele, colocam em pequenos tubos de vidro para usarem como termômetros. TER-MÔ-ME-TRO." Ela diz, cuidadosamente.

"Ter-mô-me-tro." Repetem o Hagrid e o James.

"Sim."

"O que os termômetros fazem?" Pergunta o James.

"Eles medem a temperatura. Os trouxas os utilizam para dizer quando eles estão com febre. Se você tem febre, o mercúrio no termômetro expande, e você pode determinar a sua temperatura, pelo o quanto ele se expandiu. Você também pode determinar a temperatura exterior, ou a temperatura de qualquer coisa."

"Fascinante." Diz o James.

"Sim, os trouxas ultrapassam os bruxos de muitas maneiras..." Diz o Dumbledore, amigavelmente, bebendo com alegria da sua enorme caneca.

Querendo acompanhar o Dumbledore (ou o Hagrid), James toma outro gole da sua bebida.

O Mercúrio começa a tossir partes da fórmula que a Lily estava alimentando ele.

"Ele está bem?" Pergunta o James.

"Está bem, só exagerou um pouco. Não foi? Foi sim, você exagerou. Coma com calma, Mercúrio, você não precisa ter pressa." Ela começa a cantar. Quando ela termina a pequena canção de ninar, o Dumbledore aplaude, e o Hagrid se junta a ele, com um ou dois aplausos, mas as mãos enormes dele fazem muito barulho para o pequenino, então ele pára. James toma mais um gole.

"Você tem uma voz encantadora, Srta. Evans." Comenta o Dumbledore, mas não como se ele estivesse elogiando a Lily, e simplesmente apontando o fato.

"Sim, você tem." Adiciona o Hagrid. James também concorda, mas não vê motivos para dizer algo que já foi dito duas vezes.

A Evans fica completamente vermelha. "Aonde ele vai ficar, Hagrid? Ele vai ficar seguro aqui? Pelo o que o Professor Flipperby diz..."

"Eu acho que ele vai ficar bem, contanto que nós coloquemos alguns feitiços protetores apropriados em torno dessa área." Sugere o Professor Potter.

"E… eu posso vir visitá-lo, Hagrid?"

"Você vai ter que vir. Eu duvido que ele vai deixar alguém, além de você, alimentá-lo, Lily."

Esse aviso tanto agradou, quanto entristeceu a Lily.

"Então, café-da-manhã, almoço e jantar?" Pergunta ela, de modo incerto.

"Claro!" Diz o Hagrid.

A Lily achou que isso iria limitar o próprio horário da alimentação dela, mas precisava ser feito. Isso é somente mais uma coisa para adicionar à lista de responsabilidades dela. Mas ela é perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso. Existe uma razão pela qual ela é Monitora Chefe.

"Cada amanhecer, anoitecer, e meia-noite."

"O quê?" Dizem juntos, Lily e James, pela segunda vez nessa tarde.

"É quando eles comem." O Hagrid explica.

Lily olha para o céu. Realmente, era o anoitecer. Ela suspira. Parece que isso também vai interromper o horário de dormir dela. Mas, pelo menos, não vai interferir com as patrulhas dela, ou os deveres de monitora chefe, que realmente acontecem depois do jantar, começando as 20h. O anoitecer nessa época do ano é mais cedo, em torno de 18h-19h, na hora do jantar. A mesma coisa com o amanhecer, só que coincide com o café-da-manhã… A Lily se indaga quando que ela vai ter tempo para comer.

"Tudo bem." Ela diz, agradavelmente.

"Hagrid, com certeza a Srta. Evans não pode ficar vagando pelos terrenos nesses horários, principalmente no meio da noite, e _especialmente_ desde que … bem… por que você acha que o Mercúrio ficou órfão, para começo de conversa? Não é seguro para um aluno ficar fora nesses horários, sozinho." Diz o James, com determinação.

"A Srta. Evans não vai estar sozinha." Intervém o Dumbledore. "Você e o Hagrid podem escoltá-la em turnos."

"Professor, com certeza a cada amanhecer e anoitecer eu vou estar bem sozinha."

"Não próximo a floresta, esse é o horário em que a maior parte dos predadores caçam." O Hagrid disse, não de forma preventiva, e sim, com excitamento.

"Verdade." Dumbledore concordou. "Então a próxima alimentação vai ser hoje a noite, a meia-noite. Professor, você poderia buscar a Srta. Evans do aposento de monitora chefe dela… você não está patrulhando essa noite, está?"

"Não, senhor."

"Sim, então você vai buscar a Srta. Evans no dormitório dela. Eu acredito que você se lembra aonde fica, e amanhã ao amanhecer, Hagrid, você pode encontrá-la nas portas do castelo, e então vai ser a vez do Professor Potter naquele anoitecer, e então Hagrid a meia-noite. O Hagrid disse que vai levar em torno de um mês para ele ficar crescido o suficiente… Estão todos satisfeitos assim?"

"Sim, Professor Dumbledore." Responderam Lily, James e Hagrid.

"Muito bem. Agora que nós resolvemos esse assunto, nós podemos mover para o tópico pelo o qual eu vim até aqui para discutir..." A voz dele fica mais séria, e o seu rosto mais solene.

"Um, eu deveria… ir?" Pergunta a Lily. Não tendo certeza se ela deveria ser uma parte dessa importante conversa entre os três homens.

"Você é Monitora Chefe, Srta. Evans, e é parte dos seus deveres ajudar a proteger os seus colegas. Você pode ficar."

"O que nós vamos fazer, Professor? Informar os pais dos alunos?" Pergunta o James.

"Você acha que isso é prudente, Professor Potter?"

"Eu acho que os pais deles tem o direito de saber que bruxos das trevas estão rondando os terrenos de Hogwarts..."

"E você, Srta. Evans, o que você acha?"

"Com todo o respeito ao Professor Potter, eu não acho que nós deveríamos contar, não ainda. Se eles vieram somente para conseguir o sangue do unicórnio, por alguma razão maligna, e não para machucar os alunos de Hogwarts, eu não vejo razões para deixarmos os pais deles alarmados, e deixá-los ainda mais assustados do que eles já estão, especialmente se o medo for sem fundamento. Nós ainda não sabemos se eles pretendem causar algum dano em Hogwarts… e eu… eu não gostaria de colocar os meus pais nisso… os pais podem retirar os filhos de Hogwarts, o que poderia ser contraproducente. Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para se estar, certo? Com o Professor Dumbledore, e pessoas como o Professor Potter e o Hagrid… os pais podem arrancá-los de um refúgio seguro, e colocá-los em uma posição mais perigosa. Eu quero dizer, seriam os mestiços, e os nascidos trouxas, que ficariam tentados a ir embora, certo? E eles são os que estariam mais em risco nas suas próprias casas, tendo somente um, ou nenhum, pai mágico para protegê-los. Eu acho que contar para eles agora seria… prematuro." Ela termina, finalmente. "Desculpa, Professor." Ela adiciona como uma reflexão tardia.

"Não, você fez um bom argumento." Potter disse.

"Eu estou tentado a concordar com a Srta. Evans, entretanto, eu vou fazer uma reunião com os diretores das casa, e obter mais opiniões."

"Mas, no final, a decisão é sua, Professor Dumbledore." Diz Hagrid, lealmente. "Todo mundo confia no seu julgamento."

"Obrigado, Hagrid, pelo seu voto de confiança. Mas todos devemos nos lembrar que devemos pensar por nós mesmos, e que está tudo bem em questionar a autoridade. Ninguém é infalível..."

"Mas eu acho que o Dumbledore está muito próximo de ser." A Lily sussurra para o James.

Dumbledore sorri para ela, e ela não tem certeza se ele a ouviu ou não, mas ela também não se importa. Ela admira o Dumbledore mais do que qualquer outro bruxo, e não tem vergonha em admitir isso. Ela retira a varinha dela, de modo desastrado, de dentro do seu uniforme, e transfigura as ervas-daninhas em um lindo colchão de palha, e coloca o Mercúrio lá. Ela deita no feno atrás dele, e o acaricia até que ele durma. Ela não se move depois que ele dorme, somente deita de barriga para cima, e olha para as estrelas, que estão começando a aparecer no céu. Ela calcula as constelações, e sorri para si mesma, sabendo que ela não precisa mais assistir as aulas de astronomia, e, portanto, não é obrigada a fazer mais nada com as estrelas, a não ser olhar para elas.

A conversa mudou para tópicos mais leves, e mais felizes, tais como os dias que o James estava em Hogwarts. A Lily não participa da conversa, mas ouve com satisfação, enquanto faz algumas predições com as estrelas.

Lily não acredita muito em adivinhação; é mais um pequeno passatempo dela, como ler o horóscopo em revistas trouxas. Eles são divertidos de ler, e interessantes quando se tornam verdade, mas não devem ser levados a sério.

"Eu posso ter quebrado uma regra ou duas, na minha época, mas eu acabei me dando bem." James diz, em uma defesa artificial, a uma comentário engraçado que o Hagrid fez. Lily achava que o James era bem orgulhoso do seu recorde. Ele teve mais detenções do que qualquer outro aluno na história de Hogwarts. Ele tinha uma gaveta inteira para ele, o seu amigo Sirius Black e, ocasionalmente o Remus Lupin também aparecia lá.

"Eu não conheço ninguém que tenha pregado mais peças, do que o seu grupo." Hagrid diz, se lembrando.

"Aparentemente, nós não tivemos nenhum pregador de peças sério desde que você saiu, embora o Sr. Filch reclamou que alguém colocou bombas de bosta no seu arquivo, somente para chamar a atenção de que todos os arquivos das detenções tinham sido alterados. Em vez de dizerem o que o aluno fez, e que castigo receberam, eles deram nota para cada caso. As pessoas que estivam fora dos dormitórios, depois do horário de recolher, receberam 3 por criatividade, mais 6 por ousadia. Casai encontrados em armários de vassouras receberam 1 por conceito, mais 8 por "fator de divertimento"… bem divertido. Não somente isso, mas o feitiço foi muito bem feito. Cada vez que alguém retirava um arquivo, ele cantava o nome e a pontuação. Nós não conseguimos encontrar um jeito de reverter o feitiço, e colocar os arquivos do jeito que eram antes… Eu acredito que você tem a maior média de pontuação, Professor Potter." Dumbledore disse para o James, que batalha a vontade de olhar para a Lily, e a vontade para rir, mas não consegue.

"Eu estou honrado." Ele diz em um tom de voz, que ele espera que fosse como se ele não estivesse dizendo isso para ninguém em particular.

"Como você puniria o aluno que fez isso, Professor Potter?" Pergunta o Dumbledore.

"Como você puniria?"

"Ah, eu deixaria o diretor da casa dele, ou dela, decidir."

"Eu acho que eu faria o mesmo."

"E se você fosse o diretor da casa?"

"Eu… iria… fazer eles… escreverem linhas?" Era mais uma pergunta do que uma resposta. Ele se sentiu como se o Dumbledore estivesse testando ele, e embora no coração dele, ele amava uma boa peça, ele sabe que tem que ser um Professor responsável… deixá-los escrever algumas linhas parece ser uma punição justa.

"E quais seriam essas linhas?"

"Bombas de bosta são o máximo." Disse o James, antes de poder se conter. Lily bufou com a risada, e o Dumbledore lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação, mas não completamente sincero. "Mas é claro que eu estava brincando, Professor; você sabe o quanto eu odeio as bombas de bosta..." Ele diz, sarcasticamente. "Eu faria com que o aluno me ajudasse com a preparação dos meus experimentos para as aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"E por que você faria isso?"

"Bem, da forma que eu vejo, esses brincalhões somente fazem essas peças porque eles são pessoas inteligentes, porém sem um escape suficiente para a aptidão mágica criativa deles. Eu consigo um assistente para me ajudar a preparar as aulas, e eles podem fazer algo produtivo, melhor do que escrever algumas linhas, ou limpar caldeirões. Eu acho que isso poderia ensiná-los como utilizar a sua criatividade mágica em maneiras mais úteis. Eu sei como é ser talentoso magicamente, e querer se mostrar um pouco."

A Lily permanece observando decididamente as estrelas, acariciando destraidamente o Mercúrio. Seria muito divertido ajudar com a preparação das aulas de DCAT… Ela tem curiosidade em saber se o Professor Potter daria essa detenção para ela, já que ele já sabe que ela é a pregadora de peças em questão.

"Você tem um entendimento excelente dos alunos, Professor. Foi por isso que eu te contratei. Por isso, e é claro, porque você é um bruxo com um talento muito especial."

"Nossa, obrigado, Professor."

De alguma maneira, o Dumbledore conseguiu terminar a sua bebida antes do James, até mesmo antes do Hagrid, terminarem. Quando ele se levantou, a Lily também se levanta. "Você se incomodaria se eu fosse contigo, professor? Eu tenho planos para essa noite, e eu acho que eu deveria, provavelmente, me lavar desse sangue todo, em primeiro lugar."

"Mas uma decisão sábia, Srta. Evans."

Ela e o Professor Dumbledore retornam ao castelo, deixando o James e o Hagrid para terminarem a bebida deles, no cercado do Mercúrio.

"A Lily realmente é a melhor bruxa do ano dela." Diz Hagrid.

"Ela obteve mais NOMs que qualquer um." James continua. A mesma quantidade que _ele_ obteve quando tinha a idade dela...

"Não somente por isso, mas ela é tão boa com todo mundo. Tão disposta a ajudar, a qualquer momento. Ela vem e caminha comigo todos os dias, me ajuda a alimentar os meus bichinhos… Nós podemos nos relacionar um com o outro."

James se contém de perguntar sobre esses bichinhos.

"Provavelmente foi por esse motivo que o Dumbledore a escolheu para Monitora Chefe. O que você quer dizer, você se relacionam um com o outro?"

"Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, realmente, quando o Professor Dumbledore a tornou Monitora Chefe, afinal das contas, eu achei que ele daria a posição para outra pessoa, depois que os pais dela morreram no quinto ano dela."

"Eles morreram?" O James nunca soube disso.

"Sim, assassinados pelos seguidores de você-sabe-quem. Ela conseguiu salvar a irmã dela, utilizando magia, e ela era menor de idade. Aparição em conjunto, direito para Hogsmeade, e ela foi direto para o Dumbledore… Garota forte, muito corajosa. Uma órfã, assim como eu. É por esse motivo que nós nos relacionamos um com o outro, isso e o nosso amor pelos animais..."

"Eu não fazia idéia..." James diz, espantado.

"Não, eu esperava que não. Ela não fala muito sobre isso. Não quer residir no passado, mas eu sei que ela ainda está triste com isso, especialmente desde que a irmã dela a deixou. Ela culpou a Lily pela morte dos pais, e a excluiu da vida dela. Ela perdeu os pais e a irmã ao mesmo tempo."

"Para onde ela vai durante as férias?"

"Ela fica em Hogwarts para o Natal e a Páscoa. Trabalhou no Caldeirão Furado nesses dois últimos verões, ficando em um dos quartos de lá. Ela veio me visitar aqui em Hogwarts quase todos os fins-de-semana…" Ele funga, e o James vê uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha dele. "A Lily tem sido muito boa para mim."

"Eu não sabia que você e a Lily eram tão próximos." James percebe que essa foi a primeira vez que ele usou o nome dela, e percebe que é um belo nome.

"É, ela tem vindo me ver, desde que ela estava no primeiro ano. Você estava no sétimo ano, então."

"Eu estou surpreso que nós dois nunca nos encontramos. Eu estava na sua casa o tempo todo no sétimo ano, me escondendo dos meus inimigos, ou das ex-namoradas, e outras coisas."

"Ela sempre saía pela porta dos fundos, sempre que você aparecia. Eu dizia para ela ficar, mas ela dizia que teria muito pouco assunto que um aluno do sétimo ano gostaria de discutir com uma aluna do primeiro ano, e ela sempre ia embora."

"Humm…" James diz, acenando com a cabeça. A cabeça dele… parecia… instável, zonza, um pouco mais leve, levemente… solta. Estranho, ele pensou, mas então olha para a sua caneca vazia. Quanto conhaque ele bebeu? "Bom Hagrid, Lily e eu retornaremos a meia noite, se você for dormir, então deixe a mamadeira do lado de fora da porta dos fundos."

"Certo, certo." Ele disse, ainda esfregando as lágrimas dos olhos.

"Calma, Hagrid." James disse, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Eu só quero que ela seja feliz..." disse Hagrid. "Ela está sempre tão sozinha."

"Ela tem você, Hagrid. E ela tem muitos amigos, ela fica cercada de admiradores o tempo todo! Ela está sempre sorrindo." James disse, tentando confortar o pobre meio gigante.

"Mas ela não tem mais ninguém que a ame… ela não tem uma família… tão jovem e tão sozinha… que nem o pequeno Mercúrio…" Ele cai em uma nova convulsão de lágrimas histéricas. "Ela chorou uma noite, depois que os pais dela morreram, quando ela estava aqui comigo. Disse que eu era o único que se importava com ela agora… e… e…"

"Hagrid, pára. Ela vai ficar bem. Ela é uma garota forte, ela vai passar por isso."

"Eu sei, mas vê-la tentar tão forte, sendo tão corajosa, é somente tão bonito, e triste…" Ele assoa o nariz, mas felizmente as lágrimas pararam. Com o risco de fazer as lágrimas escorrerem novamente, James diz, "Ela tem muita sorte de ter amigos como você, Hagrid."

"E o Mercúrio tem muita sorte de ter uma mãe como ela…"

James deixa a casa do Hagrid, tropeçando um pouco enquanto caminha de volta para o castelo. Ele queria colocar alguma comida no seu estômago, para diminuir o efeito do álcool, mas o jantar já teria acabado agora. Ele estava alcançando a pêra para fazer cócegas, para entrar na cozinha, quando ele se lembra que ele deveria fazer a aula extra com a Lily essa noite, então ele vira, e acelera na direção oposta.

Por estar correndo um pouco mais rápido do que ele deveria (e ninguém deveria correr nos corredores), e por estar um pouco intoxicado, ele tropeça e cai, ralando o seu queixo, e a palma das mãos, quando estava tentando subir uma das escadas.

"Malditas escadas móveis." Ele diz, sem ter noção de que é a sua cabeça que está girando, e não a escada.

* * *

**A/N**: E então, gostaram? Devo continuar? 

PS: Tem um link para a canção que a Lily canta para o Mercúrio no meu perfil, caso desejam ouvir dêem uma olhada. Está na versão original em Welsh, ainda estou a procura da versão em inglês, e quando encontrar aviso vocês.


	2. A Prática

**A/N**: Obrigada a todos pelos reviews do capítulo anterior. Espero que gostem desse também.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 2: A Prática  
**_

Lily já estava na sala de aula, esperando, quando ele chegou. Ela estava parada na janela, olhando para fora, e cantando uma adorável canção, baixinho para ela mesma, mas pára quando ela vê que ele chegou. Ele gostaria que ela não tivesse parado.

"Desculpa."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Oh, ah, nada." Ela diz, retirando a varinha dela com muito mais confiança do que o tom de voz dela. Ela avança na direção dele, com a varinha a postos, e em posição de defesa, pronta.

James balança a cabeça, e retira a sua própria varinha, que de alguma forma escorrega pelos seus dedos. Lily se abaixa e a pega para ele. Ele olha para ele, e percebe o arranhão no queixo dele.

"Nossa, Professor, o que você fez consigo mesmo?" Ela diz, embora ela tenha uma boa noção do que tenha acontecido. As canecas que o Hagrid pegou eram ridiculamente enormes, como o próprio dono delas. "Fique parado, eu vou consertar isso." Ele, então, estica as mãos, para que ela também possa curá-las.

Usando feitiços não verbais, mais uma vez, ela ajeita o arranhão do queixo dele, e alivia um pouco a embriaguez dele… agora ele vai estar somente um pouco zonzo, ela pensa.

"Melhor?" Ela pergunta.

"Muito, obrigado…" Ele pára. Ele não está mais se sentindo bêbado, bem, pelo menos não tão bêbado. Ela não disse o feitiço, então ele não sabe qual que ela utilizou. Será que ela…

"Então, como funciona essa aula? Você me ataca e eu tento me defender, sem falar os feitiços?"

"Sim, essa é a idéia geral. Nós vamos começar com feitiços simples, como Expeliarmus. As azarações vão progredir, quando você também for progredindo."

"Ok."

"Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Sim, você vai me atacar sem falar os feitiços também? Ou você vai me dar um aviso?"

"Nós vamos começar comigo dizendo os feitiços em voz alta. Então, nós veremos como continuamos."

"Ok, eu estou pronta. Me atinja com o seu ataque mais fácil."

"De alguma forma, dessa forma não tem o mesmo impacto."

"Sim, eu sei. Eu pensei em dizer "Me atinja com o seu melhor ataque", mas eu não quero que você me leve a sério, e acabe me levando para a ala hospitalar."

"Eu entendo."

"Ok, eu estou realmente pronta dessa vez." Ela diz, e realmente aparenta estar pronta.

Como ele havia dito, ele começou com os feitiços fáceis, os quais ela bloqueou facilmente. Eles moveram para um nível intermediário de azarações e feitiços. Ela também os bloqueou facilmente. Ela se encolhe visivelmente quando ele disse que eles estariam movendo para feitiços avançados e perigosos.

"Pronta?" Ele pergunta.

Ela não responde. Ele pergunta novamente, e ela dá um pequeno gemido de sim.

"Nós não precisamos ir tão longe hoje, se você não quiser." Ele diz, se sentindo um pouco culpado de ter assustado a pobre garota, mas então ele se lembra que ele tem que se acostumar com isso. Se a Lily Evans estava um pouco intimidada, então o resto da classe com certeza também vai estar.

"Não, eu quero continuar. Não vai ser menos apavorante da próxima vez. Melhor eu fazer enquanto estou afinada. Só…"

"O quê?"

"Nada. Esquece."

"Não, me diga, o que foi? O que você ia dizer?"

"Eu ia fazer um pedido bobo, que iria acabar com toda a finalidade do exercício…"

James espera ela terminar…

"Eu ia dizer para você, só… não me machucar."

É óbvio que ele não quer machucar ela, mas ele tem que jogar algumas maldições difíceis nela, em prol da educação dela.

"Se você se vai se machucar ou não, só depende de você." Ele disse. Isso pareceu tão frio para ela, quanto pareceu para ele?

"Eu estou pronta." Ela disse com frieza, decidida e determinada.

O primeiro feitiço que ele jogou para ela, ela bloqueou, mas acidentalmente, falou o contra feitiço em voz alta, ao invés de executá-lo em silêncio. Ela bate na cabeça dela com a mão dela.

"Não, está tudo bem." James diz para ela.

"Quantos pontos você deduziria, por isso, no exame?"

"Não se preocupe com isso agora. Ok, o mesmo novamente."

Dessa vez ela conseguiu bloqueá-lo sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

"Muito bom, Srta. Evans, muito bom." Se todos da turma fossem tão bons quanto ela, ele seria o professor mais feliz de Hogwarts. Mas muito depende somente da pessoa, não só do professor. Mas ele tinha uma turma muito boa, muito determinada, a maior parte Grifinórios e alguns Corvinais.

"Ok, esse vai ser o último, e o mais difícil. Se você conseguir bloqueá-lo, você está pronta… Está a postos?"

"Sim." Ela diz, um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro. Ele suspira internamente. Ele realmente não queria fazer isso com ela, ou com qualquer um, mas ele tem que fazer isso, ele se afirma.

Ele joga o último feitiço para ela. Os olhos dele estão presos aos dela, e ele vê o medo neles, e então, tudo escurece.

"Professor! Professor! Por favor, Potter, acorda..."

"Evans?" Ele diz de forma instável, sem ter certeza do que está acontecendo.

"Ai, obrigada Merlin! Eu estava com medo que eu tivesse… ai, obrigada Merlin!" Ela diz, dando um meio abraço nele. Foi um meio abraço porque ele estava deitado de costas, então ela realmente não podia colocar os braços dela em torno dele, mas ela coloca a cabeça dela no peito dele, e aperta os ombros dele.

Ele se senta, e ajusta os seus óculos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu… não sei ao certo. Você jogou aquele último feitiço para mim, e eu entrei em pânico."

"Pânico? Qual foi o contra feitiço que você utilizou?"

"Aí que está, eu não sei. Eu acho que eu o criei. A minha mente ficou completamente branca, e tudo o que eu podia pensar era que eu não queria que o feitiço me tocasse. O seu feitiço ricocheteou em algum lugar, enquanto você voou pela sala, e aterrissou aqui. Ai, me desculpa Professor, eu não tive a intenção." Ela se desculpa. Ele percebe que têm algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas dela. Ele batalha o impulso de limpá-las.

"Eu estou bem. Mágica acidental é uma coisa perfeitamente natural. Acontece com vários bruxos e bruxas."

"Sim, quando eles têm 8 anos de idade! Eu achei que já havia passado dessa fase. Eu achei que eu tivesse controle…" Ela diz, aparentando estar envergonhada e angustiada, como se mágica acidental fosse o equivalente mágico de fazer xixi na cama.

"Nem toda a mágica acidental é ruim. Está certo em não ter o controle algumas vezes. Imagine se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte… e tivesse acabado de jogar um feitiço ainda pior em você. Esse tipo de mágica acidental seria muito conveniente. Foi não verbal, e foi muito eficiente. Se isso fosse durante os exames, eu seria forçado a te dar a nota máxima." Ele diz, tentando animá-la.

"Nenhum desconto por deixar o professor inconsciente?" Ela diz, com a sua boca finalmente virando para um sorriso.

"Talvez uma detenção, mas isso não afetaria a sua nota."

Ela ri.

"Você quer tentar mais uma última vez?"

"Sim, eu quero."

Dessa vez ela obteve sucesso, com muita habilidade, sem qualquer tipo de problemas.

"Muito bom, Srta. Evans. Agora, é claro que você não vai saber com antecedência quais os feitiços que eles vão utilizar…"

"Você vai me atacar silenciosamente agora?"

"Não, ainda não. Eu simplesmente vou misturá-los, não vou em ordem dessa vez… Pronta?"

"Sim." Ela diz, com determinação.

Ela bloqueia todos os feitiços com facilidade, até mesmo os mais perigosos.

"Você acha que está pronta para um ataque silencioso?"

"Se você acha que eu estou pronta, eu estou."

"Eu acho que você está pronta."

"Certo, então. Vamos lá."

Foi interessante ver como o método dela mudou quando ele atacou utilizando essa abordagem. Ela não o olhou nos olhos, mas para a varinha dele, percebendo cada movimento. Ele sabia que a Lily era excelente na aula de Feitiços, com excelentes movimentos da varinha e do pulso. Ela podia dizer o ataque dele, pelo jeito que ele movia a varinha dele. Na verdade, ele achou que ela é até melhor desse jeito. Decidindo testá-la, ele utiliza um feitiço que não havia usado antes.

Dessa vez ele estava preparado para qualquer "uso de magia acidental", e quando ele viu o olhar branco e assustado novamente nos olhos dela, ele imediatamente fez um feitiço de proteção em torno dele. Obviamente, a azaração leve dele ricocheteou nela, e algo veio na direção dele. Era tão poderoso, que mesmo com o feitiço do escudo, ele foi jogado para trás, somente que dessa vez ele ainda estava consciente.

"Me desculpa, eu fiz de novo. Eu estou feliz que você não esteja machucado."

"Eu também."

"Qual foi essa última azaração? Me pareceu familiar, mas eu não consegui identificar..."

"Rictusempra." Ele diz, enquanto simultaneamente atingindo-a com a azaração. Ela gira com uma risada agradável. Então, um minuto depois, ela pára, abruptamente, e o olha de cara feia.

"Como você fez isso?" Ele pergunta, espantado que ela conseguiu retirar o feitiço dela mesma.

"Bem, eu imaginei que, já que eu posso usar defesa não verbal, por que não posso usar contra feitiços não verbais… eu não poderia falar, não é? Eu não tinha escolha a não ser removê-lo silenciosamente."

"Muito inteligente."

"Não mesmo."

"Não, eu acho que não… não realmente. Mas foi a primeira vez que eu vi alguém fazer isso. Eu me lembro no sexto ano quando eu coloquei essa azaração no Sirius para acordá-lo em uma manhã, e ele estava rindo para caral… eu quero dizer, ele estava rindo muito por meia hora… ele ficou espumando de raiva comigo depois. Ele teve que ir a Madame Pomfrey porque ele ficou muito mal. Eu acho que ele até deslocou alguns músculos."

"Você não retirou dele depois de meia hora?"

"Na verdade quem retirou foi o Remus. Ele voltou do café-da-manhã e ficou com pena dele. Ahhh… aquela foi uma boa manhã."

"Eu aposto que o Sirius se vingou."

"Ele com certeza se vingou…"

"Você vai me dizer o que ele fez?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Você é muito jovem."

"Com certeza eu não sou mais jovem do que você e o Sirius eram na época…"

Ele considerou isso, aceitou que era verdade, mas mesmo assim não podia contar para ela.

"Isso… não… vem ao caso."

"É uma memória tão dolorosa?"

"É uma memória inadequada. Eu não poderia em sã consciência compartilhá-la com um aluno."

"Ahh… é uma _daquelas_ histórias…"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Explique-se."

"Com certeza não. Eu não poderia conversar sobre um assunto tão inadequado com um professor."

"Você pode estar achando que é algo pior do que realmente é…"

"Talvez eu esteja, mas não tem outro jeito de saber a não ser que você me conte."

"Ou você me conte."

"Eu não vou contar."

"Nem eu."

"Então aparentemente estamos em um impasse."

"Aparentemente estamos sim."

"Eu não me importo. Eu não estou em uma situação pior por imaginar algo que pode ou não ser verdade sobre você. É somente a sua própria ciência, e orgulho, que estão em jogo."

"Como que o meu orgulho está em jogo?"

"Se você soubesse o cenário embaraçoso que eu tenho na minha mente…"

"Me diga!"

"Não. Eu prefiro guardar comigo mesma, é mais engraçado dessa forma." E então, ela começa a rir.

"O que, porque você está rindo?"

"Eu só estava… imaginando você…" mas ela não terminou, porque ela está rindo sem parar.

"Não foi nada desse tipo!" Ele diz, escandalizado.

"Não foi?"

"Bem, não envolveu..."

"Envolveu o quê?"

"Não foi engraçado…"

"Bem, talvez não tenha sido engraçado para você, mas eu aposto que o Sirius achou muito divertido."

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Nós deveríamos mudar de assunto."

"Muito bem, então, que tal… _Rictusempra_!"

Agora foi a vez do James. Ele estava rolando no chão rindo desenfreadamente. Entre as risadas, ele diz, "Tira… isso!"

"Tira você mesmo!"

"Eu… não… consigo… Evans… por… favor…" Ele estava rugindo com as risadas, e as lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo rosto dele. Ela fica com pena dele, e remove a azaração.

Ofegante, ele se levanta. "Eu não sabia o quanto seria difícil. Eu realmente não consegui removê-la sozinho."

"Você só precisa se focalizar mais."

"Eu não conseguia! Eu estava muito ocupado rindo."

"Eu também estava."

"Como você conseguiu?"

"Eu… eu não tenho certeza. Tenta de novo, eu quero ver se eu consigo retirá-la dessa vez, agora que eu estou de bom humor pode ser mais difícil conseguir parar de rir."

"_Rictusempra_."

A Lily começa a rir sem parar, mas como da outra vez, ela aponta a varinha dela para ela mesma e, enquanto ri, ela remove a azaração.

"Humm… eu somente penso nisso, e eu paro."

"Podemos tentar uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Eu quero ver se você consegue fazer isso sem a varinha."

"O quê?"

"Magia sem varinha. Eu quero ver se você pode fazer isso."

"Você acha que eu consigo?"

"Eu acho que talvez você consiga. Me dá a sua varinha." Ela entrega, relutantemente, pensando que isso pode ser um truque dele para pegá-la sem varinha.

"Certo, mas sendo ou não sendo o meu Professor, se você me deixar rindo por 30 minutos, a minha vingança vai ser tão severa que vai humilhar a do Sirius…"

James engole em seco. Ele havia pensado em fazer isso no momento em que ela lhe entregou a varinha dela… mas talvez seja melhor ele não fazer isso.

"_RICTUSEMPRA_!"

Berros de risadas preenchem o ar. A Lily ri tão forte que parece que ela vai morrer sem oxigênio.

"Pára! Por favor!" Ela consegue emitir.

"Você pare! Pense! Concentre-se! Retire a azaração você mesma!"

Ela grita com a risada, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, enquanto ela cai no chão.

"Você pode fazer isso. Vamos. Retire a azaração você mesma." Ele instrui.

"Potter! Srta. Evans!" Veio a voz chocada, e rígida, da Professora McGonagall. "O que está acontecendo aqui!"

A Lily para de rir. Ela permanece deitada no chão por um instante, tomando fôlego, e então se levanta, e limpa as lágrimas que cobriam as bochechas dela.

"Srta. Evans, você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Professor Potter, você fez isso ou fui eu?"

"Eu com certeza não fiz, então deve ter sido você."

"Alguém por favor me explique o que está acontecendo aqui!" Ordena a Professora McGonagall.

"Eu consegui, Professora!" Explica a Lily, excitadamente, para a McGonagall. "Mágica não verbal e sem varinha! O Professor Potter e eu estávamos tendo uma sessão de treinamento em feitiços de defesa não verbais. Eu consegui retirar o Rictusempra de mim mesma, sem falar nenhum palavra. E então o Professor Potter sugeriu que eu tentasse sem a varinha. Foi muito mais difícil, e levou muito mais tempo, mas eu consegui!"

"Isso… é… muito… bem especial, com certeza." Ela diz. Ela começa a frase como se fosse repreendê-la, mas depois que o significado penetrou nela, ela ficou devidamente impressionada.

"E não foi só isso que ela fez, Professora McGonagall." O Potter intervém. "Ela tem algum tipo de feitiço de escudo protetor, que ela mesmo inventou, mas que não consegue deixar de usar quando entra em pânico. Eu o vi duas vezes. Na primeira vez me deixou inconsciente, na segunda vez eu mesmo produzi um feitiço de escudo, mas o feitiço que ela mesma criou, o retirou. Isso foi realmente bem extraordinário. Eu acho que não seja exatamente o tipo de "mágica acidental", e sim um tipo de feitiço de auto preservação, que ela utiliza automaticamente. Eu gostaria de conversar com o Dumbledore sobre isso."

"Muito bem, Potter, eu quero dizer, Professor Potter. Eu acho, que já que não há nada de errado aqui, eu vou embora. No futuro, por favor, tentem manter o volume baixo." Ela disse, se virando para ir embora.

"Desculpa Professora, não vai acontecer de novo." A Lily se desculpou.

"Sim, bem… Boa noite, Srta. Evans."

Ela foi embora. James olha para o seu relógio, "Bem, isso é tudo por hoje, Evans. Você parece ter um conhecimento muito bom nesse conceito, e eu estou confiante que você está bem preparada para o exame prático da prático da próxima quinta-feira."

"Obrigado, Professor, mas…"

"Sim?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando se eu poderia continuar a ter aulas particulares com você. Você me ajudou a fazer mágica sem o uso da varinha hoje. Eu realmente iria apreciar uma orientação mais detalhada..."

"Eu não sou especialista em magia sem varinha, mas eu vou conversar com o Dumbledore. Talvez ele conheça alguém melhor para te auxiliar nisso. Quem sabe, talvez até o próprio Dumbledore possa te ajudar."

"Ah…" Isso foi um tom de decepção? Ou ele somente imaginou isso…

* * *

Naquela noite, no escritório do Dumbledore, o James explicou tudo. 

"Parece que a Srta. Evans tem um dom natural especial." O diretor declara, de forma divertida.

"Sim, e ele está entusiasmada para aperfeiçoá-lo. Professor, será que você poderia ensiná-la? Ela é realmente uma garota muito inteligente, e eu acho que ela poderia se beneficiar muito tendo você para ensiná-la. E, eu não diria isso tão facilmente, mas eu acho que ela seria uma pupila merecedora dos seus ensinamentos."

"Você não deseja continuar a ensiná-la você mesmo?"

"Com certeza você é muito mais adequado. Eu quero dizer, eu já te vi fazer magia sem varinha antes. Eu não consigo fazer, então como que eu poderia ensiná-la?"

"Você conseguiu ensiná-la essa tarde, não foi? Foi você quem sugeriu a idéia, você que a orientou para conseguir ter sucesso."

"Sim, mas você sabe muito mais sobre esse assunto. Com certeza você seria capaz de explicar melhor as coisas para ela."

"Não há nada para ser explicado. Magia sem varinha é simplesmente fazer magias sem utilizar uma varinha. Não existe nenhum truque especial para fazer, você simplesmente faz. É algo que varia de pessoa para pessoa. O que pode funcionar para um, pode não funcionar para o outro. A Srta. Evans somente precisa achar o próprio método dela. E você seria um tutor tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Ela precisa de encorajamento e assistência, duas coisas que eu tenho certeza, Professor, que você é capaz de fonecer."

"Senhor, eu estou tendo a impressão que você _quer_ que eu ensine ela."

"Eu quero."

"Por quê? Por que eu? Por que não outra pessoa?"

"Você não quer?"

"Eu só estou pensando, Professor, se tem algum motivo em particular do porque deveria ser eu, em vez de você, ou qualquer outro dos Professores."

"Bem, James" O Dumbledore começa, "Você tem um dom natural para entender os alunos. Você tem um jeito de fazer com que eles trabalhem arduamente, porque eles queiram trabalhar arduamente. Você os motiva. Isso é uma qualidade mágica em um professor… E eu acho que a Srta. Evans estaria muito mais confortável, e progrediria muito mais rápido com uma pessoa jovem e entusiasmada, a incentivando. Mas, se você não deseja isso, eu vou ao Professor Slughorn. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz em poder ajudar."

"Slughorn?" James cospe. "O que ele pode fazer? Ele conhece ingredientes, não intuição, e teoria de feitiços."

"Então, você aceita ensinar a Srta. Evans?"

"Eu… suponho que sim."

"Por que a resistência?"

"Eu não quero decepcioná-la. Ela tem tanto potencial…"

"Eu tenho fé em você, James."

"Obrigado, Professor."

"E, falando em ajudar a Srta. Evans, você deve estar na sala comunal dela em mais ou menos 20 minutos."

"Sim, senhor." James levanta da sua cadeira. "Boa noite, Professor."

Dumbledore o responde com um aceno de cabeça, e um sorriso misterioso.

* * *

A Lily estava em seu dormitório esperando, e pensando. Por que ela ficou desapontada que o Professor Potter iria conseguir um tutor diferente para ela? Mas, ela decide que é melhor não responder essa pergunta em particular. 

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta do dormitório dela. Ela abre a porta.

"Boa noite, Professor Potter."

"Você está pronta?"

"Parece que você me fez essa pergunta umas cinqüenta vezes hoje, mas sim, eu estou pronta."

Os dois caminharam para a casa do Hagrid.

"Você conversou com o Dumbledore?" Ela pergunta, hesitantemente.

"Sim. Ele ficou impressionado, e concorda que um treinamento extra seria adequado."

"Quem ele decidiu que vai ser o meu tutor?"

James não responde imediatamente, ele estava um pouco envergonhado.

"Eu."

"Mas, você não sabe nada sobre magia sem varinha."

"Eu sei disso, e eu também disse a mesma coisa para o Dumbledore." Ele diz, defensivamente. "Mas, aparentemente, ninguém sabe, então depende do bruxo ou bruxa que tem a aptidão para tal, descobrir sozinho."

"Isso faz completo sentido. Se alguém me perguntasse como fazer, eu não teria a mínima idéia de como começar a explicar…"

"O Dumbledore disse que era uma escolha entre eu e o Slughorn."

"Slughorn?"

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse." Ele ri. A Lily ri fracamente.

"Eu peço desculpas, Professor Potter. Parece que, de uma vez só, eu coloquei tantos fardos extras em você. Primeiro, você tem que vir comigo todo dia para ver o unicórnio, e agora, as aulas extras… Eu me sinto como se estivesse me impondo no seu planejamento, e eu sinto muito…"

"Você não pediu que isso acontecesse. Eu ficaria ligado a cuidar do unicórnio de qualquer jeito. Eu estou sempre ajudando o Hagrid com as suas novas… aquisições bichanas. E, quanto às aulas, bem, eu sou um professor, e esse é o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui."

"Eu gostaria de ter alguma maneira para te repor..." Ela diz, enquanto eles alcançam a cabana do Hagrid. As luzes ainda estão acesas dentro da casa, e fumaça está escorrendo pela chaminé. "Ah, parece que ele ainda está acordado." Ela bate na porta. "Hagrid?" Ela pergunta, com doçura.

"Só um minuto." Diz o Hagrid. Depois de alguns barulhos estridentes, e um palavrão abafado, a porta da frente se abre, e o Hagrid aparece, chupando o seu dedo indicador.

"O que aconteceu, Hagrid?"

"Eu me queimei."

"Deve ter sido um senhor fogo, eu não estava ciente que a pele de gigante se queimava tão facilmente..." Diz a Lily, com uma curiosidade travessa.

"É, bem, hum… Acidentes acontecem… Seja como for, a fórmula está ali na mesa. O Mercúrio está esperando por ela."

"Obrigada, Hagrid. Você vai lá para fora, ou você vai terminar..."

"Eu acho que eu vou limpar um pouco..." Ele responde.

"Sim, eu achei que você iria." Lily sorri, e o Hagrid não resiste, e sorri de volta. Ele vai acabar contando para ela, eventualmente.

No quintal do Hagrid, o Mercúrio estava galopando, se não graciosamente, pelo menos com vigor, a sua pele dourada brilhando no luar. No momento em que a Lily aparece, o Mercúrio vem para o lado dela, e cutuca a perna dela com o nariz dele. Ela se senta na palha, que ela fez mais cedo, e o Mercúrio imediatamente se senta ao lado dela. Ela acaricia atrás do pescoço dele, e ele faz um relincho de forma contente.

"Eu acredito que você esteja com fome, não está? Aqui está, bom menino… bom menino." Ela começa a cantar a canção de ninar novamente, e a canta de modo tranqüilizante, enquanto o bebê se alimenta. É uma doce cena, o James admite para si próprio, a linda ruiva e o lindo bebê unicórnio, e uma canção de ninar à meia-noite.

O Hagrid aparece quando a Lily acaba de alimentá-lo.

"Quer uma bebida noturna, James?"

"Eu acho que o Professor já bebeu o suficiente por uma noite, Hagrid. E, além do que, eu preciso voltar para o castelo."

"Ah, certo, tem aula de manhã… vocês dois..."

"Sim, eu tenho Transfiguração as 9h, então DCAT as 11h, mas não se esqueça que você tem que estar lá no amanhecer amanhã, Hagrid."

"Eu sei, eu não vou esquecer."

"Certo, boa noite Hagrid."

"Noite, Lily, James."

No retorno para o castelo, o estômago da Lily fez um alto ronco…

"Eu acho que o meu estômago está quase que digerindo a si próprio… a única coisa que eu tive para comer o dia inteiro foi um pedaço de torrada nessa manhã, no café-da-manhã…" Ela diz para o James. "O que eu não daria por uma galinha assada e um pão, ou sopa, ou massa, ou qualquer coisa… Eu deveria parar de falar sobre comida, ou vou começar a babar daqui a pouco. Eu acho que vou ter que me contentar com um sapo de chocolate, e uma pena de açúcar."

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, eu também estou bem faminto." Em invés de subirem as escadas, na direção do dormitório da Monitora Chefe, eles seguiram na direção oposta.

"Professor?"

"Você vai ver." Ele diz. "Os meus amigos e eu costumávamos vir aqui o tempo todo, quando estávamos na escola." Ele também costumava trazer as meninas em encontros para aquele lugar, mas ele não conta isso para ela. "Faz cócegas na pêra."

"O quê?"

"Faz cócegas na pêra." Ele repete.

Se sentindo um pouco boba, ela estica a mão e arranha inocentemente o retrato de uma cesta de frutas. Uma maçaneta aparece, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela imediatamente gira a maçaneta, e entra no aposento.

"James Potter! Podemos te dar alguma coisa?" Um elfo chia alegremente.

"Sim… que tal um pedaço, ou dois, de galinha assada, alguns pedaços de pão, talvez uma tigela de sopa e… uma torta de limão."

"É claro!" E ele sai apressado. A Lily olha em volta da cozinha em admiração e, poucos minutos depois, vários elfos retornam para eles, com a comida.

"Maravilha..." Lily suspira alegremente. James sorri.

"Bom apetite."

De alguma forma, Lily Evans consegue aparentar graciosa, mesmo quando devorando a comida.

"Está bom?" James pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

"Delicioso, deleitável, até _divino_."

Os elfos domésticos que os observavam iluminam de alegria, com esse elogio.

"Não tem como superar os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts." James concorda, começando a comer a sua Torta de Limão.

Molhando o pão com a última gota da sopa, Lily devora, com bom gosto, a última mordida, afasta a bandeja dela, e suspira.

"Eu estou estufada, eu acho que poderia muito facilmente deitar aqui mesmo, e tirar uma soneca no chão..."

O James ri. "Bem, é melhor você combater essa vontade até voltar para o seu quarto, e então você pode desmaiar."

"Infelizmente, eu não posso. Eu ainda tenho um dever para fazer."

"Sério? Qual matéria?" James pergunta, enquanto eles saem da cozinha.

"É um… projeto de transfiguração."

"Ah, transfiguração. Facilmente, era a minha melhor matéria na escola, uma pena que a Minerva me odiava. Bem, ela me amava, mas o Sirius e eu não fizemos as coisas muito fáceis para ela, enquanto nós estávamos na escola..."

"Eu achava que DCAT era a sua melhor matéria."

"Ah, era a minha favorita, com certeza, mas transfiguração vem naturalmente para mim. Qual é o projeto?"

"Ah, é… não é exatamente para a aula. É mais uma… atividade extra curricular… para o meu próprio divertimento."

"Ah, eu entendo. Só não seja pega, porque eu teria que te punir. Você já toma bastante do meu tempo desse jeito." Ele diz brincando, mas o rosto dela entristece.

"Eu realmente me sinto mal quanto a isso… talvez eu possa te recompensar por isso tudo?" Ela oferece novamente.

"Como? Não que você precise, mas eu estou curioso."

"Eu… pensei que eu poderia te ajudar a preparar as aulas… ou te ajudar com as experiências das aulas..." Ela diz, tentando sem sucesso, não formar um sorriso nos lábios dela. O rosto do James também se transforma em um sorriso maroto.

"O que você fez com aqueles arquivos? Até mesmo o Dumbledore não consegue desfazer o feitiço, e retorná-los a como eles eram antes..."

"É porque esses são novos arquivos. Eu não toquei nos arquivos originais, eles estão sãos e salvos, e estão programados a reaparecer miraculosamente na próxima quinta de noite."

"Por que na quinta?"

"Porque o Filch vai estar fora do escritório dele, com certeza, porque ele está sempre fora de 22h as 23h nas quintas."

"Aonde ele vai?"

"Eu não sei com absoluta certeza, mas ele não deixa os terrenos. Eu acho que ele vai para o terceiro andar, mas eu não tenho certeza para aonde ou porquê. Nunca me importei em seguí-lo."

"Por que não?"

"Porque espiar no zelador não é a minha idéia de diversão."

"Mas você não está curiosa?"

"Não. É o Filch, o quanto escandalosamente interessante pode ser? Ele provavelmente vai polir a sua favorita armadura toda quinta, ou algo do gênero. Como que eu poderia saber?"

"Há quanto tempo ele tem esse pequeno encontro?"

"Ah, a pelo menos três anos..."

"Bem, você está provavelmente certa. Provavelmente não vale a pena investigar."

"Então, é um sim, ou um não?" Lily pergunta para o professor dela.

"Me desculpa, mas eu não consigo me lembrar da pergunta."

"Bem, não era bem uma pergunta, e mais uma sugestão sobre te ajudar com as aulas de DCAT, em retorno pela sua ajuda, e em reparação aos arquivos do Filch."

"Ah, isso, claro, claro. Realmente seria bom ter um pouco de ajuda. Essa semana são somente aulas particulares para preparar os alunos para quinta, mas o terceiro ano está estudando animais das trevas, e eu poderia ter um pouco de ajuda com eles."

"Você vai me avisar então?"

"Sim, vou."

Eles já estavam na frente do aposento dela, e ela disse Vigilância para o retrato.

"Certo. Boa noite, Professor, eu te vejo amanhã na aula."

"Boa noite, Evans. Não trabalhe muito. Durma um pouco."

Ela sorri, e acena, enquanto o retrato se fecha, prendendo o James do lado de fora… não que ele quisesse estar lá dentro, claro que não…

* * *

A/N: Estão gostando da história? Devo continuar? Então não deixem de escrever um review!!! 


	3. O Feitiço Estúpido

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 3: O Feitiço Estúpido **_

A Lily trabalhou até as 3 horas da manhã no "projeto de transfiguração" dela. Ela está trabalhando nele desde o quarto ano, e ela está tão próxima de se tornar uma animaga que ela mal consegue se conter. Ela não contou a ninguém sobre isso, nem para os seus amigos, ou até mesmo o Hagrid. Ela não informou exatamente ao Ministério, nem mesmo eles teriam permitido que ela fizesse isso. Ela estava tão perto… ela estava tentada a fazer um teste essa noite, mas achou melhor não. Talvez na noite seguinte. Ela já sabe qual animal que ela vai se tornar. Não é o animal ideal, talvez ela preferisse ser um gato, que poderia vagar facilmente pelo castelo, e pelos terrenos, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, mas ela vai se tornar uma corça. Está bem para Hogwarts, mas não é exatamente útil quando ela estiver de volta a Londres…

O alarme dela tocou meia hora antes do amanhecer na manhã seguinte, e ela se levantou e se aprontou para o dia, tomando um banho, e vestindo o uniforme escolar.

O Hagrid já estava esperando por ela nas grandes portas de carvalho, como o Dumbledore havia sugerido.

"Bom dia Hagrid!" Diz a Lily para ele, alegremente. Ela havia dormido pouco, mas por algum motivo, ela estava em um humor excelente. Ela decidiu que era porque ela estava próxima de completar o projeto de transfiguração dela.

"Bom dia Lily!" Responde o Hagrid, tão alegre quanto ela.

O Mercúrio já estava acordado e esperando pela Lily. Ela o alimentou, enquanto conversava com o Hagrid, por mais de uma hora. Ela e o Hagrid sempre conversavam por longos períodos de tempo. Quando ela percebe que as aulas começam em 20 minutos, ela rapidamente se levanta para sair. Quando ela sai, o Mercúrio tenta seguí-la para as aulas, e quase que parte o coração dela deixá-lo, dizendo que ele não pode vir com ela.

"Eu volto de noite, ok?" Ela o prometeu, mas ela não sabe dizer se o Mercúrio a entendeu ou não.

"Melhor se apressar, o café-da-manhã está quase no fim." Hagrid avisa.

"Certo. Obrigada, Hagrid. Você vai me pegar nas portas do castelo à meia-noite?"

"Vou sim."

Ela corre na direção do castelo, agora que está completamente claro do lado de fora, ela não precisa ser acompanhada de volta. Para o horror dela, ela perdeu o café-da-manhã por poucos minutos, e somente tem tempo suficiente para andar até a sala de aula. No caminho, ela encontra alguns amigos no corredor.

"Ei, Lily. Você não estava no café-da-manhã! Nós guardamos um lugar para você..."

"Desculpa, eu perdi a hora nessa manhã. Você fez a redação de créditos extras para Transfiguração?"

"Ainda não." Responde o Rupert. "Sem dúvida alguma, você já fez."

"É claro. Devemos entregá-la hoje."

"Ah, certo. Acho que eu não vou fazer então." Ele diz.

"Lils, você não estava na aula de DCAT ontem. Nós assinamos por horários para praticar para o Exame Prático na próxima quinta-feira." Diz a Alice.

"Todos vocês assinaram?"

"Quase todo mundo, eu acho… mas todos os horários estão ocupados. É melhor você conversar com o Prof. Potter hoje, para ver o que você pode fazer."

"Eu já fui vê-lo ontem, para saber o que eu havia perdido. Eu já tive a minha sessão prática ontem a noite."

"Sério? Como foi? O que ele fez?"

"Ele começou com muito simples, e foi subindo o nível de dificuldade."

"Foi difícil?"

"Mais difícil do que eu gostaria de admitir."

"Caramba… se a Lily teve problemas, qual esperança que o resto de nós temos?"

"Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quis dizer que..." Que o quê? O que ela ia falar? Ela não consegue lembrar. Relembrando, os exercícios de defesa não foram tão ruins. Um pouco desafiantes, com certeza, mas nada que pudesse explicar os sentimentos de confusão e desespero, misturados com uma antecipação excitada, que ela sentiu durante a lição, o que tornou a concentração muito mais difícil. "Não foi tão ruim. Se vocês praticarem, vocês vão se dar bem..." Ela termina, de modo não convincente.

Eles entram na sala de Transfiguração, e se dirigem aos seus assentos usuais: a Lily na primeira fileira com a Alice, e o resto dos garotos na fileira de trás. A Profª. McGonagall entra rapidamente, uns trinta segundos depois, mexendo o pulso dela na direção do quadro negro, onde as anotações da aula do dia aparecem magicamente.

"Hoje nós vamos continuar o tópico de definirmos transfiguração amorfa. Agora, todos vocês têm os seus recipientes com vocês?"

A classe mostra vários itens para guardar os seus líquidos transfigurados. A maior parte das pessoas trouxe vidros, canecas, ou jarras, mas um dos garotos trouxe um bule de chá chinês, e o Rupert aparentemente trouxe uma bota, de uma das armaduras do castelo.

"Diabos." Lily fala baixo. Ela esqueceu de trazer algo com ela. Da maneira mais discreta possível, ela retira todos os livros da mochila dela, os coloca no chão, embaixo da cadeira dela, e transfigura, silenciosamente, a sua mochila vazia em uma linda sopeira de prata. Ela a coloca na mesa, como todos os outros alunos fizeram.

"10 pontos para a Grifinória." Diz a Profª. McGonagall, do canto da boca dela, tão baixo que só a Lily pode ouvir. "Essa foi uma linda transfiguração, Srta. Evans, mas eu ainda devo lhe dizer que seria bom se você pudesse vir à aula preparada."

A Lily sorri envergonhada e concorda com um aceno, mas a Profª. McGonagall não viu a ação, pois ela já saiu para inspecionar os itens do resto da classe. Depois de copiar as anotações do quadro, com um feitiço rápido que ela mesmo inventou, ela começa a fazer o trabalho de hoje. Ela fica bem satisfeita consigo mesma quando ela consegue transfigurar um peso de papel em whisky, mas a satisfação foi reprimida pela dor crescente no estômago dela, que ronca mais e mais forte, a cada minuto que se passa.

O Rupert, que ouviu o ronco, se inclina para ela e diz, "Isso foi o seu estômago, Evans? Ou teve uma explosão nas masmorras…"

"Eu te disse que eu perdi a hora. Eu perdi o café-da-manhã."

"Eu devo lembrá-los que todos esses que fracassem em fazer a transfiguração de hoje vão ter que fazer uma redação em transfiguração amorfa. Então, eu sugiro que a conversa seja mantida a um mínimo, para que vocês possam se concentrar livremente no seu trabalho." Diz a Professora McGonagall, de forma autoritária. A conversa termina, enquanto todos tentam, freneticamente completar o dever, para que não precisem fazer a redação.

Depois da aula, a Lily transfigura a sopeira dela de volta para a mochila, e fica um pouco descontente em perceber que ela ainda cheira como whisky, mas coloca os livros dentro dela, e segue para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, incapaz de dizer da onde vem a sensação de excitação nervosa.

Quando eles entram na sala, o Professor Potter não está lá, mas na mesa dele tem uma grande maçã vermelha que a Lily observa, de forma esfomeada.

"Bom dia turma." Vem a voz do Professor Potter, agradavelmente profunda e alegre.

"Bom dia Professor Potter." Vem a resposta da turma.

"Hoje nós vamos nos dividir em pares, e praticar defesa não verbal, para que vocês possam ter um pouco de experiência antes de praticarem comigo na semana que vem. Agora, depois que vocês escolham os seus parceiros, eu quero que vocês alternem, fazendo os feitiços nessa ordem." Ele gira a varinha para o quadro-negro, e a lista aparece lá, indo do mais fácil para o mais difícil. A Lily não fica surpresa em ver que os dois feitiços mais difíceis que eles fizeram na noite anterior, não estavam na lista. "Se qualquer um de vocês tiver qualquer pergunta, ou precisarem de qualquer ajuda, me perguntem. Se alguém se machucar, é a responsabilidade do parceiro levá-los à ala hospitalar, entendidos?"

Teve um murmúrio geral de reconhecimento.

"Muito bem. Dividam-se em pares e comecem a praticar."

Os garotos formaram um par, e a Alice pegou a Mary, deixando a Lily como a única Grifinória sem parceiro.

"Ei, gente, e quanto a mim?" Ela pergunta.

"Bem, você já praticou, certo? Não é que a gente não _queira_ ser seu parceiro, Lily..." A Lily assume que o tom apologético foi sincero, mas ela duvida que o resto seja verdade.

"É, e os seus feitiços são muito bons, e você tem excelente mira." Adiciona o Rupert, gritando pela sala de aula, para todos ouvirem.

"Você sabe muito bem disso." Lily responde, audaciosamente. O Rupert e ela tinham uma guerra de peças no começo do termo, em Setembro, o que terminou em um duelo (de bom gênero)… o qual a Lily ganhou, é claro. O Rupert ri, com o resto dos Grifinórios, enquanto eles começam a praticar.

"Tem algum problema?" Pergunta o Professor Potter, aparecendo como se fosse por mágica, atrás dela.

"Aparentemente eu fui deixada de fora… tem 17 pessoas na turma. Eu sou a que restou." Ela responde, quando o estômago dela decide dar outro ronco infeliz.

"Isso me lembra." Ele diz baixo, enquanto convoca a maçã da mesa dele. "Eu percebi que você não estava no café-da-manhã hoje, achei que você fosse precisar de algo para te alimentar, além de pena de açúcar."

"Para falar a verdade, eu nem mesmo tive uma pena de açúcar. Obrigada." Ela diz, pegando a maçã. Ela dá uma enorme, e satisfeita, mordida; ainda estava gelada e crocante. "Deliciosa."

"Fico feliz em ouvir. Agora você talvez possa me responder uma pergunta."

"Certamente, Professor."

"Por que a sua mochila cheira como whisky?" Ele pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha, suspeito.

"Não é o que você imagina. Hoje nós tivemos transfiguração amorfa. Eu esqueci de trazer um recipiente para o líquido, então transfigurei a minha mochila em uma sopeira. A McGonagall ficou bem satisfeita, me deu 10 pontos." Ela diz, mordendo outro pedaço da maçã.

"Adorável, mas ainda não explica por que ainda cheira como whisky."

"Porque essa foi a substância pela qual eu transformei o meu peso de papel. O cheiro permaneceu depois que eu transformei a sopeira de volta para a minha mochila."

"Eu entendo." Ele diz, e então diminui o tom de voz, e adiciona."E como estava o Mercúrio hoje?"

"Ele estava muito bem, muito energético, mas ele tentou me seguir para as aulas hoje. Partiu o meu coração quando eu disse para ele que ele não podia vir comigo."

"Sim, é uma pena que você foi a primeira coisa que ele se ligou, depois da morte dos pais dele."

"Por quê?"

"Porque agora você tem um filho inesperado para tomar conta. É um fardo grande para uma pessoa de 17 anos."

"Eu não me incomodo. Sério, não mesmo. É como ter um bichinho, e um irmão mais novo, e um bebê, tudo de uma só vez. E eu tenho 18 anos, não 17."

"Sim, bem..." Ele começa. Só tem mesmo 4 anos e meio entre eles? 5 anos, no máximo… O James foi o mais novo do ano dele, e ela deve ser uma das mais velhas do dela…

"Eu estou feliz que isso tenha acontecido." Ela diz baixo, quase que triste. "É bom ter alguém para tomar conta, alguém que te ama, e precisa de você."

"Evans..." Ele começa, mas não tem idéia do que ele poderia possivelmente dizer para ela.

"Sim?" Ela pergunta, com uma curiosidade tão inocente, e os olhos dela estão tão grandes, e verdes, que ele é pego de surpresa.

"Eu… eu acho que o Mercúrio tem sorte. De todos os alunos de Hogwarts que ele poderia ter se ligado, ele se ligou a você, a mais talentosa e capaz, da sua idade. Eu tenho muita confiança que você vai tomar conta dele muito bem."

"Obrigada, Professor." Ela diz, sem conseguir se controlar a se sentir feliz com o elogio.

"Então, você gostaria de praticar mais defesa não verbal?"

"Eu vou ter toda a prática que eu puder." Ela diz, terminando a maçã, e com um feitiço silencioso de _evanesco_, ela fez a maçã desaparecer em pleno ar.

Ela fica em posição, preparada para o primeiro ataque.

"Silenciosamente, e sem ordem particular." Ela diz, de forma determinada.

"Como desejar, Srta. Evans." Diz o Professor Potter.

Ela limpa a mente de todos os… pensamentos… que a distraem… e faz o melhor para se concentrar somente nessa tarefa muito importante. Ele joga uma maldição média para ela primeiro, e então uma difícil, e então outra difícil, seguida por 2 mais complexas e mais difíceis. Enquanto ele joga os feitiços mais e mais rápido, a confiança dela aumenta cada vez mais. Ele fica surpreso quando ela joga uma azaração simples para ele. Ele se defende facilmente, e continua o seu ataque, e ela continua o dela, até se tornar um duelo perfeito. Eles não falam nenhuma palavra, mas as luzes dos feitiços deles estão relampejando, e os feitiços refletidos estão ricocheteando nos móveis. Eles estão tão concentrados no seu próprio duelo que não percebem que a turma toda parou, para assistí-los enquanto batalham. A Lily não vai parar até alguém perder, até que ela, ou o Professor Potter, finalmente acertem um feitiço.

James fica tentado a utilizar alguns feitiços que ele sabia que a Evans não conhece, como o que foi muito popular durante a sua época na escola, que vira o oponente de cabeça para baixo. Ele decide não utilizá-lo porque isso significaria que a saia da Evans iria cair, ou que ela iria entrar em pânico, e utilizar o escudo defensor que ela não consegue controlar, e ele não quer que os outros alunos se machuquem.

Já a Lily, entretanto, não tem o mesmo receio, e decide utilizar um feitiço bem inocente, que ela mesmo inventou. Já que, tecnicamente, não é uma maldição, o James não tem chance alguma de bloqueá-lo com a sua magia de defesa comum. A forma como esse feitiço funciona, é pensar claramente na pessoa que você queira que seja afetada, e dizer (ou pensar) _excitio_. E então, a dita pessoa fica, lentamente, excitado. É um feitiço divertido, que ela pensou em uma tarde da noite com os rapazes na Torre da Grifinória. Eles mencionaram como seria engraçado se um feitiço desse jeito existisse, e a Lily começou a tentar, e criou um, depois de algumas poucas semanas. É um encantamento sutil, não uma maldição, então o Potter não teria idéia de como bloqueá-lo. A única coisa é que ela não sabe quanto tempo demoraria para fazer efeito, porque varia de pessoa para pessoa, e algumas vezes nem funciona…

O James estava jogando outro feitiço avançado nela, quando ele sentiu algo atingí-lo… não era a força aguda de uma maldição direta, mas um calor estranho que se propagou pelo corpo dele. O feitiço, ele sabia, era desconhecido para ele, mas o calor que começou a se concentrar em uma área particular era muito familiar. Envergonhado, e enfurecido, ele comanda "Chega. O duelo terminou. Nós terminamos por hoje."

A Lily abaixa a varinha dela, desapontada. O resto da turma também aparenta que queria que o duelo continuasse, mas eles voltam para os seus respectivos parceiros, e começam novamente, dessa vez inspirados pela performance da Monitora Chefe e o Professor.

Uma vez que a atenção não estava mais neles, James caminha até a Lily, a pega pelo braço, agarrando fortemente, e a leva para fora. Uma vez no corredor, ele a solta, empurrando-a para longe.

"O que você fez?" Ele pergunta, nervosamente.

"Eu… tentei algo que eu sabia que você não conseguiria bloquear..."

"Se livra disso."

"O quê?"

"Não faça gracinhas, Evans." Ele ruge, avançando nela. Ela chega para trás, até atingir a parede de pedra, atrás dela. "Se. Livra. Disso."

Os olhos dela se arregalam, e ela aparenta estar apavorada. "Eu me livrar disso?" Ela diz em uma voz trêmula.

"Sim. Faça o contra-feitiço. Agora."

"Eu nunca criei um contra-feitiço. O único jeito de se livrar disso é da forma usual, do jeito sem magia."

Ele engole profundamente. Ele percebe que está ficando muito difícil ficar furioso com ela, quando ele têm outros interesses em mente. Ciente de que ele precisa ficar o mais longe o possível da Lily Evans, o mais rápido o possível, ele se vira, e caminha para longe, dizendo "10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Evans! E detenção amanhã!"

Lily volta para a sala de aula poucos minutos depois, pega os livros e sai, indo em direção da cozinha. Ela faz cócegas na pêra, e entra para ver uns cem elfos a saudando alegremente. O humor dela melhora um pouco em vê-los. Ela pede por uma cesta para almoço e janta, que ela carrega de volta para o dormitório dela. Ela tem somente uma aula dupla de Poções essa tarde, e então está livre pelo resto da tarde. Ela decide se esconder no seu quarto pela maior parte de tempo o possível, e prevenir de ir ao Salão Principal, onde ela poderia ver o Professor Potter.

Por que ela usou um feitiço tão estúpido? Ela deveria saber melhor, ela se repreende. Ela perdeu os 10 pontos que a McGonagall havia dado para ela naquela manhã, e ela conseguiu outra detenção, e algo a diz que não seria uma detenção boa…

Já que ela não vai sair para almoçar, e, agora, o dia de amanhã não está mais livre, ela decide comer rapidamente, e tentar se transformar na sua forma de corça, pela primeira vez. Ela se esquece completamente da cesta de comida quando ela entra no quarto, muito excitada para se tornar uma animaga, para pensar sobre comer.

Nervosamente, ela libera um espaço no qual ela vai se transformar, desenhando no chão os diagramas com padrões confusos em giz, que são necessários para a primeira transformação. Verificando, e verificando novamente, com o diagrama no livro, para ter certeza que estava completamente correto, ela acena decididamente, e coloca o livro em cima da mesa, e se move para o centro do círculo. Ela fecha os olhos, e respira profundamente, focalizando cada grama da concentração dela na forma da corça que ela sabia que iria se transformar.

Ela sente o corpo dela se alongando e alterando, os músculos apertam e se prolongam, as roupas dela se fundem com ela, e formam um casaco de pele, até que ela se transforma completamente em um cervo. Ela não tem muito espaço para caminhar, nem mesmo um espelho em mãos para ver a reflexão dela. Mas dando dois passos, para frente e para trás, com as quatro patas, e cavalgando em um pequeno círculo, a convencem que ela obteve sucesso. Quando ela chega a essa realização, ela se torna tão eufórica, que ela quer… saltar? Sim, ela quer cavalgar, e saltar, e correr rapidamente, e correr com uma rapidez surpreendente com o seu novo corpo… um corpo que não foi feito para ficar preso nesse quarto.

Ela sabe imediatamente que ela não vai assistir a aula de Poções nessa tarde. Ela já sabe a poção que eles vão fazer, o Slughorn havia lhe dito na ala passada, e ela já tinha feito essa poção há muito tempo. Ela sabe que era a favorita dele, então ela consegue se livrar caso conseguisse fazer uma desculpa encantadora o suficiente. Talvez ela deva dizer que dormiu na biblioteca lendo a última edição do O Guia para Os Amantes de Poções, ou algo do gênero…

Ela retorna para o centro do círculo mais uma vez, e se concentra em voltar para a sua forma humana, e se transforma de volta instantaneamente. Então, ela pára fora do círculo, e tenta se transformar novamente, e consegue, até mais rápido do que antes, e retorna para a forma humana mais rápido ainda. Excitada com a sua nova habilidade, ela corre para fora do quarto dela, ansiosa para alcançar o lado de fora, antes que as turmas sejam liberadas para o almoço.

Uma vez satisfeita de ter chegado lá fora sem ter sido vista, ela entra na parte da floresta mais próxima do castelo, e se transforma. No momento em que ela vira uma corça, ela corre pelas árvores, saltando, pulando, e correndo com toda a velocidade que as novas quatro patas dela podem carregá-la. A resistência dela como veado é muito melhor do que como uma humana, ela percebe, mas depois de meia hora de pulos, ela percebe que está com muita sede, e se vê com sorte de ter encontrado um pequeno lago dentro da floresta.

Ela abaixa a cabeça com cuidado, se sentindo instintivamente vulnerável, enquanto a cabeça dela está na água. Ela toma uns goles d'água, quando os cabelos do pescoço dela se arrepiam, e as suas orelhas se movimentam. Um pânico animalesco a percorre, antes que a mente humana dela perceba que é a voz do Hagrid que ela está ouvindo.

"Olha James, bem ali. Ela é linda."

A corça Lily olha na direção da voz, e vê o Hagrid e o Professor Potter parados em uma clareira a vários metros de distância, olhando para ela. Ela não sabe se deve correr para longe deles, ou ficar e beber…

"Sim, ela é linda, Hagrid, mas é somente um veado. Nada mágico ou suficientemente perigoso para manter o seu interesse, não é?" Diz o James.

"Mas ela é tão linda, veja se você consegue dizer olá..." Sugere Hagrid.

"Para um veado?"

"Claro! Talvez ela deixe você acariciá-la."

James encolhe os ombros. "Porque não. Muito melhor estar aqui tentando domar uma corça do que no Salão Principal..."

"Você parece que está na escola de novo, se escondendo de uma namorada, ou do Filch." Hagrid ri.

"Não caminhe tão rápido, você vai assustá-la, Hagrid." Diz o James.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Sussurra o Hagrid, e os dois continuam a avançar vagarosamente para o animal. Ela parece como se estivesse contemplando fugir, mas ela permanece no mesmo local, enquanto ele e o Hagrid se aproximam. A corça parece nervosa, mas também curiosa. Quando o James estende uma mão para acariciá-la, ela chega para trás apreensivamente, mas quando o Hagrid estende a mão dele na direção dela, ela toca o nariz dela na mão dele.

"Parece que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim." Diz o James.

"Que nada, ela só estava assustada, só isso. Tenta mais uma vez, ela é bem amigável."

Mais uma vez o James estica a sua mão para acariciar o pescoço do animal e, dessa vez, ela não tenta escapar dele.

"Boa garota." James sussurra para ela.

"Então, você está evitando alguém, James?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"Eu não estou tentando evitar ela."

"Ela?"

"Ninguém. Eu não estou tentando evitar ninguém." James se corrige, muito tarde.

Hagrid olha para ele com um olhar incrédulo. James suspira.

"Eu tirei pontos de uma aluna que não merecia. E eu dei uma detenção a ela..."

"Por quê?"

"Eu perdi a calma e… a puni, e saí correndo. Quando eu voltei ela tinha ido embora e… eu não sei, Hagrid."

"O que ela fez?"

"Ela me atingiu com um feitiço..."

"Você tem todo o direito de dar uma detenção a ela, se ela atacou o Professor dela." Interrompe o Hagrid.

"Não, não, isso foi durante a aula, nós estávamos praticando."

"Ah."

"Ela me atingiu com uma maldição estúpida, e eu fiquei tão nervoso, e envergonhado, que eu perdi a calma com ela. Mas na verdade, eu acho que foi um feitiço original, porque ela disse que nunca criou um contra feitiço..."

"Bem, mas ela não deveria ter utilizado feitiços que não foram aprovados pelo Ministério."

"Isso é verdade… mas, na verdade, eu mesmo estava pensando em utilizar alguns feitiços não aprovados..."

"Você não fez isso..." Hagrid diz, aparentando chocado.

"Não, eu não fiz, mas por razões diferentes, não porque eles não eram aprovados pelo Ministério..." Ele diz, ainda fazendo carinho no pescoço da corça, destraidamente.

"Ah..." Diz Hagrid, não entendendo realmente, mas concordando do mesmo jeito.

"Ai, e ela vai aparecer no meu escritório amanhã para uma detenção."

"Talvez você devesse dar a detenção dela para outra pessoa?"

"Não, porque aí eu vou ter que explicar o que ela fez, e eu preferiria não ter que fazer isso..."

"Ahn?" Pergunta Hagrid, mas o James balança a cabeça como resposta. Ele não vai contar para ninguém em Hogwarts, nem mesmo para o Hagrid, a natureza do feitiço que a Lily Evans usou nele… para o bem dele e da Lily.

"Eu acho que eu devo dizer para ela que eu estava errado, e que eu perdi a calma, e retirar a detenção..."

"Isso seria o certo."

"Mas o que eu mais gostaria que acontecesse, seria que nós dois esquecêssemos que isso tudo aconteceu…" James diz tão baixo, que o Hagrid não pode ouví-lo. A corça tem grandes olhos marrons-esverdeados, uma coloração rara para um veado, mas lindo do mesmo jeito.

"Você acha que devemos apresentá-la ao Mercúrio?" Pergunta o Hagrid. "Eles podem se dar bem, e dessa forma ele pode ter uma criatura para passar o tempo, quando a Lily não puder ficar com ele."

"Nós podemos tentar, Hagrid, mas nós não podemos forçá-la a ficar, se ela não quiser."

"Eu sei disso, eu só estava dizendo..."

Com a mão do James no pescoço dela, e a enorme mão do Hagrid nas costas dela, eles conduzem o veado pela floresta, de volta a cabana do Hagrid, e ao cercado do Mercúrio. No momento que o Mercúrio vê a corça, ele pára e olha para ela curiosamente. Então, ele fica completamente excitado, e amoroso com a nova visitante, e a corça parece gostar do Mercúrio da mesma forma.

"Olha como que os dois estão se dando bem..." Diz o Hagrid, sorrindo.

A Lily sabia que, mesmo não aparentando ser ela mesma, o Mercúrio a reconheceu por quem ela realmente é. Ele a cumprimentou entusiasticamente, e mesmo os dois não conseguindo se expressar em palavras, ela parece que consegue entendê-lo naturalmente agora. Ele queria sair correndo juntos. Ainda, naquela estranha maneira de comunicação animal, e entendimento, ela disse para ele que eles poderiam correr somente se ele ficasse próximo a ela.

Ela percebe que o Hagrid e o James entraram na cabana do Hagrid para tomar chá, então ela abre a fechadura do portão do cercado com a boca dela, e empurra a porta com o nariz. O Mercúrio sai do cercado, e ela o segue bem de perto, se sentindo mais maternal do que jamais se sentiu, em toda a vida dela, e se sentindo mais amada do que havia se sentido desde a morte dos pais dela.

Ela trota ao lado do Mercúrio. As patas adultas dela são muito mais longas e fortes do que as dele, então ela caminha facilmente, enquanto ele corre. Para frente e para trás, entre a cabana do Hagrid e até o lago, que era o quanto distante ela estava disposta a ir com ele. Ela não queria penetrar na floresta, ou ir para muito longe da casa do Hagrid, de tal forma que caso ela precisasse de ajuda, o Hagrid e o James não estariam muito longe.

"Caramba, olha! Ela abriu o cercado!" Diz o Hagrid, observando os dois animais correrem lado a lado alegremente. "Ela é muito esperta, com certeza."

Lily guia o Mercúrio de volta ao cercado, e eles entram, o Mercúrio imediatamente se deita, para dormir até a próxima refeição. A Lily se deita ao lado dele, e ele se aninha próximo a ela, e os dois dormem.

"Aww… Eu gostaria que a Lily estivesse aqui para ver isso..." Diz o Hagrid.

"É..." Diz o James, sem jeito.

"Talvez ela ainda esteja aqui quando for a hora da refeição essa noite."

"É, olha Hagrid, eu estava pensando se eu poderia te pedir para pegar a Lily essa noite. Eu tenho… algumas coisas para fazer no castelo hoje a noite."

"Não tem problema nenhum. Eu vou mandar uma coruja para ela. Você vai buscá-la a meia-noite, então?"

"É… hummm..."

"Eu posso buscá-la, não tem problema nenhum. Você tem um encontro hoje a noite, é isso? Você ainda está saindo com aquela bruxa, qual era o nome dela mesmo?"

"Bem, Hagrid, eu tenho que dar aula para o primeiro ano em poucos minutos. Eu falo contigo mais tarde." Ele diz, não querendo falar sobre a Agatha. Ela é a última coisa que ele quer pensar no momento.

"Se cuida então, Potter."

"Até mais." Diz o James, e caminha de volta para o castelo, bagunçando o seu cabelo enquanto caminha. Ele sempre faz isso quando tem algo na mente dele. Ele sobe as escadas, pulando de 3 em 3 degraus, e se tranca no seu escritório. Na verdade ele ainda tem meia hora até a aula do primeiro anos. Em vez disso, ele retira um pequeno espelho de mão de um dos bolsos do casaco dele, e olha para o espelho.

"Sirius."

Poucos minutos depois, o rosto do James fica fora de foco, e então refocaliza no rosto do seu melhor amigo.

"Olá! Pontas!"

"Oi Almofadinhas. Você está horrível..." Isso não é verdade. O Sirius nunca aparenta estar horrível, somente um pouco menos belo do que o usual, devido aos seus olhos avermelhados.

"A culpa é sua por estar me ligando a essa hora..."

"Almofadinhas, são quase 2 horas da tarde."

"Sério? Bem, estive fora até tarde ontem a noite, você sabe bem como é." Ele balança a sua longa cabeleira, e corre os dedos por ela. Em qualquer outro ser humano, essa ação seria muito feminina, mas o Sirius Black é uma exceção a tantas regras…

"Pelo o que devo essa grande honra?" O seu melhor amigo pergunta.

"Eu queria te pedir um conselho..."

"Conselho? O grande Professor Potter quer o meu conselho?"

"Vá a merda, Almofadinhas, eu estou falando sério."

"Eu achei que eu fosse Sirius."

"Você sabe que essa piada perdeu a graça depois das primeiras milhares de vezes."

"Eu sei, é mais um hábito agora. Desculpa, cara, continua. Qual é o problema?"

James bagunça o seu cabelo novamente. Ele sabe que vai ser pentelhado sem parar por isso, mas ele precisa falar com alguém.

"Hoje… eu fiquei excitado quando estava duelando com um aluno..."

As sobrancelhas do Sirius se levantam, e um sorriso maléfico se espalha no rosto dele. "Uma aluna mulher, eu espero."

"Sim. Você já ouviu falar de um feitiço da excitação, ou algo do gênero?"

"Não, cara. Não culpe as suas saudáveis reações masculinas na magia..."

"Não, Almofadinhas, foi um feitiço, ela admitiu isso."

"Ela admitiu? Imagine só… bom, com certeza não é um feitiço certificado pelo Ministério, eles jamais permitiriam isso."

"Sim, porque pessoas estúpidas como você abusariam dele terrivelmente…"

"Imagine se a gente conhecesse esse feitiço enquanto estávamos na escola… imagine jogá-lo no Flitwick no meio de uma aula… ou do Snivellus em Poções! Haha… nós costumávamos dizer que ele se excitava em cortar pedaços de escaravelho..."

"Almofadinhas, atenção!"

"Claro, desculpa, continue."

"Bem, nós estávamos duelando na aula, silenciosamente, então eu não sei qual foi o encantamento. Eu nem mesmo o vi ser jogado, foi muito sutil. Depois que eu senti… bem… eu a peguei, e a levei para o corredor."

"É isso aí, Pontas!"

"Cala a boca, Almofadinhas, ela é uma _aluna_. Eu a levei para fora, para dizer para ela se livrar daquilo."

"Do jeito mágico ou não?" Ele pergunta, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

O James se lembra do olhar apavorado nos olhos da Evans, antes dele especificar para ela utilizar um contra feitiço, e bate com a cabeça na mesa. Mais uma coisa para incluir na humilhação, ela achou que ele havia sugerido… Mas somente por um momento, porque ele definitivamente disse para ela fazer o contra feitiço...

"Ai, isso só fica pior e pior."

"Então?"

"Não, ela sabia que eu quis dizer do modo mágico… mas ela me disse que nunca criou um contra feitiço, e que a única forma de se livrar daquilo seria… bem… do jeito normal."

"Então você realmente _transou_ com uma aluna!"

"É claro que não… Eu… tomei conta daquilo eu mesmo. Tive a pior masturbação da minha vida, no meu escritório, se você quiser saber." James diz amargamente. Sirius dá uma risada que mais parece um latido.

Na verdade, o James mentiu, não foi o pior da vida dele. Ele só se sentiu mal por isso porque você nem sempre consegue controlar os seus pensamentos quando está se masturbando… e, naquela hora, ele teve pensamentos dos mais impróprios.

"Então, depois que você fez o contra feitiço do jeito não mágico, o que você fez?"

"Eu voltei para a aula, mas ela já havia ido embora. Mas eu tirei 10 pontos da Grifinória, e dei uma detenção a ela, quando eu estava indo..."

"Ela é da Grifinória?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Eu só estou tão orgulhoso." Diz o Sirius, limpando uma lágrima não existente. "Uma gatinha sexy e tão inteligente na Grifinória..."

"Ela não é uma… gatinha de qualquer forma!" Ele braveja.

"Ela tem que ser para criar um feitiço desse tipo..."

"Não. Ela só é inteligente, e… compreensiva com a mágica dela. Ela é a Monitora Chefe!"

"Isso não significa absolutamente nada. Você foi Monitor chefe, se lembra..."

James ri, reconhecendo o fato. O status de Monitor chefe não é nem um pouco equivalente ao status de pureza, e ele é a prova viva disso.

"Qual exatamente é o problema, então?"

"Eu… perdi a calma. Eu gritei com ela. Eu dei uma detenção para ela. Será que ela realmente merecia uma detenção? E como eu vou conseguir olhar para ela novamente, depois daquilo?"

"Se acalma, Pontas! Não é como se você tivesse feito algo de errado. Ela fez o feitiço, ela sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer. Você não tem nada para se envergonhar. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro feitiço não teria problema, certo?"

"Se tivesse sido qualquer outro feitiço eu não teria dado uma detenção para ela."

"Então retira, diz que você reagiu de forma exagerada."

"Você faz isso parecer tão fácil."

"Honestamente, cara, quantas vezes você tem que vê-la do lado de fora da sala de aula, de qualquer jeito."

"O tempo todo, realmente. Eu sou o tutor particular dela de magia sem varinha, e eu tenho que acompanhar ela para a floresta, duas vezes por dia, para alimentar um bebê unicórnio que ela encontrou… eu disse para o Hagrid pegá-la essa noite."

"Ah… isso torna tudo muito mais interessante." O 'amigo' dele diz, parecendo altamente entretido. Prazer em ver o sofrimento dos outros, na mente louca do Sirius, é o ápice da alegria, mesmo se (ou melhor, especialmente se) envolver os seus próprios amigos.

"Não somente isso, mas ela também tem detenção comigo na semana que vem, e eu não posso retirar essa..."

"E qual foi o motivo dessa?"

James explica a peça com os arquivos do Filch, o que traz um ataque de elogios do Sirius.

"Uma mulher atrás do meu próprio coração! Eu acho que eu gostaria de conhecer essa Monitora Chefe..."

"Não."

"Ah, ela é feia?"

"Nenhum pouco."

"Ahhh, então ela é bonita."

"Isso é… completamente fora de questão, Almofadinhas! Ela é a minha aluna e eu não vou apresentar ela para um estúpido como você."

"Ai, Pontas, magoou."

"Você vai esquecer isso, eu tenho certeza."

"Você está certo. Na verdade, eu já esqueci… nem consigo mais me lembrar o que você disse..."

"Eu te chamei de estúpido."

"Ahh, sim, certo. Mas eu te perdôo."

"Obrigado..." Diz o James, e ele bagunça o cabelo dele, mais uma vez.

"Ei, Pontas."

"Sim?"

"Amanhã de noite? Na Casa dos Gritos?"

"Como se eu pudesse esquecer. Eu vou levar a Evans hoje a noite, então eu vou estar livre amanhã."

"Evans?"

"A Monitora Chefe."

"Ahhh, então a adorável flor tem um nome..."

"Haha… engraçado você chamá-la de flor. O nome dela é Lily."

"É um sinal que nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro. Vamos, cara, me introduz para ela. Ela não é a _minha_ aluna..."

"A resposta ainda é não, Almofadinhas. Eu te vejo amanhã." James coloca o seu espelho virado para baixo na sua mesa, enquanto ele junta os equipamentos para a aula. Colocando o espelho de volta no bolso dele (eles juraram há anos e anos atrás que manteriam os espelhos sempre com eles, o tempo todo, e ambos sempre mantiveram essa promessa) e sai.


	4. O Mais Piegas de Todos

**A/N**: Como prometido, aí está o capítulo de hoje! Só não se acostumem muito, porque eu não sei se vou poder continuar postando um capítulo por dia sempre... Têm alguns capítulos bem grandes (como esse de hoje), e alguns gigantes, que vão demorar um bom tempo para serem traduzidos. 

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 4: O mais Piegas de Todos**_

A Lily acordou naquela tarde por volta de 18h, ainda na sua forma de corça, e ainda no cercado do Mercúrio. Achando melhor se transformar de volta, e retornar ao castelo, antes que o Hagrid fosse buscá-la, ela disse para o Mercúrio que ela já voltava, levantou-se, e pulou graciosamente pela grade do cercado, e correu em direção da floresta. Tendo certeza que ela estava fora da visão da cabana do Hagrid, ela se transforma de volta em Lily Evans, próxima do lago, e começa a caminhar de volta ao castelo, quando ela tem uma idéia repentina, e se dirige de volta a cabana do Hagrid.

Ela bate na porta. "Hagrid? É a Lily."

Ela ouve movimento no lado de dentro. "Espera um minuto." Vem a resposta do Hagrid, aparentando estar bem preocupado.

"Tarde, Lily!"

"Boa tarde, Hagrid!"

"Entra, entra." Ele diz, segurando a porta aberta com uma mão, e acenando para ela entrar com a outra.

"Está fazendo alguma confusão essa tarde, Hagrid?"

"Claro que não, somente cozinhando um pouco do meu famoso muffin de amora com hortelã. Eu estava justamente retirando eles do forno quando você bateu. Quer um?"

"Hortelã?..." Ela pergunta, incerta.

"Isso mesmo."

"Sem ofensa, Hagrid, mas eu acho que vou recusar. Eu gosto que a minha comida seja boa para, em vez de um risco para, a minha saúde. Como está o Mercúrio?"

"Excelente! Ele fez uma nova amiga. Eu gostaria que você pudesse vê-la, Lily. Uma linda corça. Eles passaram a tarde inteira juntos."

"Awww… que adorável."

"Talvez ela retorne quando você estiver aqui. Você ia gostar dela."

"Talvez eu fique aqui até o anoitecer para ver se ela aparece. Só falta uma hora mesmo, então..."

"Ah, é verdade, eu esqueci de te dizer, o Professor Potter não pode vir hoje a noite. Então eu vou acompanhar vocês dois nessa noite."

"E quanto a meia-noite?"

"Ah… é… eu não tenho certeza se ele vai estar livre até lá. Ele me disse que qualquer coisa ele me avisava."

"Livre de quê?"

"Ah… nada."

"Hagrid, eu estou com a leve impressão que você está me enganando."

"É?"

"Você está deliberadamente se desviando da pergunta, mas tudo bem. Não é da minha conta mesmo. Além do que, eu não estou muito ansiosa para ver o Professor Potter."

"Ah?"

"Nós estávamos praticando na aula hoje, e eu o atingi com um feitiço estúpido. Eu não deveria, e ele ficou zangado comigo. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, eu quis me desculpar, mas ele saiu correndo antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade, então eu perdi a coragem, e saí. Ele tem sido tão bom comigo, e tem me ajudado tanto ultimamente. Primeiro, com o Mercúrio, e depois com as minhas aulas extras, e eu tinha que estragar tudo tentando vencer no duelo contra o Professor. Eu só gostaria que nós dois pudéssemos esquecer que isso aconteceu."

"Isso foi exatamente o que ele disse essa tarde."

"Então você falou com ele, também. O que você acha que eu devo fazer?"

"Se desculpar..."

"Sim, obviamente, mas além disso..."

"Somente se desculpe, e veja o que acontece..."

"Eu acho que eu vou. Aparentemente, é a única coisa que eu posso fazer..." Lily suspira.

"Alegre-se, Lily. Ele é uma boa pessoa. Não é do estilo do Potter guardar rancor com alguém que não é da Sonserina..." Hagrid diz, a confortando. Lily ri. O Professor Potter é um Grifinório orgulhoso? Ou ele tem um rancor tão forte contra Sonserinos…

O Hagrid fez um chá para acompanhar os seus muffins, e eles conversam até o sol se pôr. Eles vão para o lado de fora, para que a Lily possa alimentar o Mercúrio. Ela olha para as estrelas novamente… elas dizem que vão ter julgamentos a seguir.

Ela não precisa das estrelas para saber disso. O Lorde das Trevas está ficando cada vez mais poderoso a cada dia que passa, e a sua lista de vítimas está se tornando cada vez mais longa.

Uma lágrima escorre pela bochecha dela, enquanto ela pensa em duas pessoas em particular, cujos nomes estão naquela triste lista… Rose e William Evans. A Lily agora é a única Evans restante, porque a Petúnia não tem mais o sobrenome. Ela o substituiu por Dursley no último inverno, mas a Lily não foi convidada para o casamento. A Petúnia a excluiu completamente da vida dela.

Ela odeia quando começa a pensar na família dela, ou na falta dela. Sempre a faz chorar dessa forma. Ela limpa as lágrimas para que o Hagrid não as veja, mas ela não consegue limpar o peso no coração dela. Como que um coração tão vazio pode pesar tanto? Ela se sente como se não tivesse ninguém. Depois da morte dos pais dela, ela percebeu o quanto as amizades dela eram vazias. Claro que eles são bons para ter em volta, nas aulas, e nas refeições, mas com quantos deles ela realmente pode se abrir? Nenhum, salvo o Hagrid. O Hagrid também perdeu os pais dele, e ele sabe pelo o que ela está passando, além do que, ele tem a carga adicional de ser um meio-gigante, em um mundo que é tão preconceituoso sobre tipo sangüíneo. A Lily também entende disso muito bem, sendo nascida trouxa. Ela e o Rupert eram bem próximos, mas desde que ele começou a sair com alguém no início do sexto ano, eles não tem mais se visto tanto, e agora a Lily mora no dormitório dos Monitores Chefes, e ela somente o vê durante as aulas.

O que ela não daria para ter a Petúnia com ela agora… ela ainda ama muito a irmã dela, e ela não a culpa por se afastar dela. _Foi_ a culpa da Lily que os pais dela foram assassinados…

James anda em círculos no seu escritório. Ele sabe que estava dando muito mais atenção a esse assunto, do que ele deveria. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro feitiço… qualquer outro… diabos, se tivesse sido uma maldição imperdoável, teria sido melhor… bem, talvez não, mas teria sido muito menos humilhante. Ele se considera sortudo que a turma não tenha visto, ou tomado conhecimento, disso. Realmente não é tão ruim quanto ele achava que era, o Sirius tinha razão. Não teria tido tanta importância, se não fossem pelos pensamentos que continuam a percorrer a mente dele. É uma aluna, é uma aluna, é uma aluna. Sem exceções. Ponto final.

Ele decide visitar o Hagrid, para dizer que ele estava livre para buscar a Lily hoje a noite, e que eles poderiam retornar ao esquema usual. O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo, e a Lily já deveria estar de volta no castelo, ele pensa; não que ele estivesse tentando evitá-la, ou algo do gênero…

Colocando os seus óculos de volta, e pegando o seu casaco, ele deixa o seu escritório. O ar noturno estava muito mais frio. Parece que o Inverno está finalmente chegando. Tem uma luz acesa na cabana do Hagrid, e ele ia bater na porta, quando ele ouve vozes. Ele se move para o lado da casa, passando pela plantação de abóboras nas pontas dos pés, para poder ouvir melhor.

"Hagrid? Você acha que os nossos pais ainda podem nos ver? Eu quero dizer, que talvez eles estejam nas estrelas, em algum lugar, olhando para nós? Ou você acha que uma vez que você morre, você sai completamente desse mundo?" James reconhece a voz da Lily.

"Não sei sobre as estrelas, mas enquanto você os ame..."

"Não diga que eles vão sempre viver no meu coração..."

"Ah, humm… por quê?"

"Porque se essa é a única forma, então eu prefiro esquecer deles… Qual é o sentido de amar as pessoas, se elas não podem retornar o seu amor?"

"Lily!"

"O quê? Talvez você já tenha passado desse ponto Hagrid, mas para mim, a única coisa que eu recebo por deixá-los no meu coração, é dor."

"E as lembranças felizes?"

"Felizes na época, mas pensar sobre elas agora, somente me faz lembrar que eu nunca mais vou ser feliz de novo. Eu gostaria que alguém me obliviasse. Esquecer os meus pais, esquecer a Petúnia, esquecer que eu estou sozinha no mundo, esquecer que eu deixei o meu Professor favorito zangado, esquecer que existe qualquer coisa nessa vida do que eu tenho nesse momento… Ah, Hagrid, pára de chorar..."

"Eu não agüento ver você tão triste..." Hagrid fala, entre lágrimas.

James se sente mais e mais desconfortável, por estar bisbilhotando nessa conversa. Ele quer fazer a presença dele ser reconhecida, mas ele não quer fazer as coisas ficarem embaraçosas por interromper, e ele também não quer que eles saibam que ele ouviu a conversa deles. Mas ele é o professor favorito dela? Um pequeno sentimento de satisfação se acomoda, junto com todos os outros embaraçosos.

"Desculpe-me, Hagrid. Eu não deveria descarregar em você dessa forma."

"Não, está tudo bem. Todo mundo precisa descarregar de vez em quando. Você não comenta nada sobre os seus pais, desde o Natal do ano passado."

"Fazem dois anos que eles se foram, Hagrid, porque eu não consigo superar isso? Isso não é realmente uma pergunta Hagrid, você não precisa responder." Ela diz, mas ele responde da mesma forma.

"É porque você não preencheu o vazio do seu coração."

"Nada pode tomar o lugar dos meus pais."

"Eu não quis dizer isso, mas você pode preenchê-lo com amor."

"Hagrid, você está começando a parecer piegas."

"Mas ele tem razão." Diz o James, caminhando pela cabana, na direção deles. E ele que não queria interromper, ou que eles tivessem ciência que ele estava bisbilhotando.

"James!" Diz o Hagrid, olhando surpreso para ele. Já a Lily nem olha para ele. Ela se sentou rapidamente quando ele falou, e agora estava abraçando os joelhos dela no peito dela, olhando para os sapatos dela.

Pegando um pouco de risco, ele se senta ao lado dela. "Nada pode tomar o lugar dos seus pais, mas ter alguma coisa, ou alguém que você ame, te dá um motivo para viver, a sua razão de vida."

Ela permanece em silêncio, então ele continua. "Mas o que vai ajudar esse vazio ser preenchido é ser amada também… saber que as pessoas se importam com você."

Ela mantém a cabeça dela abaixada, mas ele a ouve fungar, e vê que ela está limpando os olhos.

"Eu sei..." ela fala roucamente. "Isso é ser egoísta? Querer ser amada?"

"Egoísta? Isso só significa que você tem uma alma, é só isso. Você tem ressentimentos do Mercúrio, por ele se ligar a você? Ele precisava de alguém que o amasse, que tomasse conta dele, e ele escolheu você. Ele fez algo de errado?"

"O Mercúrio é um bebê, e eu não sou."

"Foi egoísmo?"

"Bom, eu acho que foi mais auto-preservação. Ele iria morrer sem carinho e proteção, eu não."

"Mas você também não ia viver..."

"Como que você pode dizer isso tão facilmente? Eu não posso simplesmente me dirigir a alguém, e ordenar que eles me amem, você sabe que isso não funciona assim! Se funcionasse, eu não estaria nesse estado patético que eu estou agora."

A garota tem um ponto inatacável. O problema dela poderia desaparecer se ela fizesse a coisa certa, dissesse a coisa certa, ou fizesse o feitiço certo…

"Você tem razão, você só tem que abrir o seu coração, e esperar..."

"Ele soa tão piegas quanto você, Hagrid." Ela diz secamente.

Não vem resposta alguma. Ela olha para os lados e percebe que o Hagrid saiu. "Hagrid?"

"A verdade pode ser tão piegas como pode ser dolorosa, engraçada, profunda, ou maravilhosa… mas a verdade é a verdade." Continua o James.

"E como é que você sabe que isso é a verdade?" Ela pergunta, com cepticismo.

"Isso vem por eu ser mais velho, e mais sábio, é claro!" Ele diz alegremente, acariciando a cabeça dela.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, a Lily diz. "Merlin, eu estou com fome. Eu estou realmente tentada a experimentar um dos muffins do Hagrid."

"Não faça isso." Diz o Potter, sério. "Eu fiz o mesmo erro no meu sétimo ano, as minhas gengivas sangraram por 2 dias seguidos… Eu assustei alguns alunos do primeiro ano, os convenci que eu era um vampiro." Ele verifica o relógio dele. "Se você conseguir esperar mais uma hora, nós podemos pedir aos elfos domésticos para nos satisfazerem. Eles sempre estão felizes em ajudar."

"Eu vou começar a babar se eu pensar sobre a comida deles. A única coisa que eu comi o dia inteiro, foi a maçã que você me deu essa manhã."

"Você não foi para o almoço ou para o jantar?"

"Não. Eu… não quis ir ao Salão Principal hoje."

"Ah." Diz o James, entendendo ela. "Nem eu quis, para falar a verdade."

Eles não continuam nesse assunto, como se fosse um acordo silencioso. Em vez disso, a Lily se deit, e continua a olhar para as estrelas.

"É quase lua cheia..." Ela diz.

"Quase..." Ele diz, também deitando de costas, colocando as suas mãos atrás da cabeça. O James não precisava ser lembrado da lua cheia. Depois de estar com o Remus pelas últimas 100 luas cheias, ele sempre sabia exatamente quando elas eram. Eles ficaram deitados dessa forma por muito tempo, a maior parte dele em um silêncio confortável, mas com ocasionais comentários aleatórios.

"Sabe, quando eu era uma criança eu tentava criar as minhas próprias constelações."

"Eu tentava mandar uma coruja para o homem na lua… eu acho que confundi, e exauri, o pobre Dragão."

"Você colocou o nome da sua coruja de Dragão?"

"Eu queria um dragão para o meu quinto aniversário, mas os meus pais, em vez disso, me deram uma coruja… Então eu me contentei em chamá-lo de Dragão."

A Lily ri. "Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que você já recebeu?"

"Uma vassoura."

"Em qual idade?"

Agora foi a vez do James rir. "Todos os anos, desde 7 anos até os 17. A única coisa com a qual os meus pais sempre me mimaram. Quadribol."

"Você foi Capitão de Quadribol, não foi?"

"Sim, fui..."

"Você sente falta?"

"De ser capitão?"

"De jogar Quadribol."

"Absolutamente. Eu sou treinador assistente do time de Quadribol, e eu ainda vou, algumas vezes, para o campo de Quadribol de noite e vôo um pouco. Eu também costumava fazer isso quando eu estava na escola… É bom ter o campo todo só para você mesmo, somente voar na paz e sossego da noite… mas eu ainda sinto falta do estresse e da intensidade de uma partida. E, é claro, eu sinto falta de vencer..."

Para a Lily, isso soa absolutamente perfeito. Somente sobrevoar acima do mundo e voar o mais rápido o possível, ou o mais lento que ela quiser, a noite, aonde ninguém poderia vê-la. Ela não consegue pensar em nada mais revigorante e tranqüilizante, ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso parece exatamente com o que eu preciso nesse momento… uma pena que eu não vôo numa vassoura desde o terceiro ano, eu nem sei se ainda sei."

"Da onde você acha que vem a expressão 'como voar numa vassoura'?"

"Um trouxa diria, 'como andar de bicicleta'."

"Uma bicicleta?"

"Eu tenho certeza que você já as viu. Eles são pequenos aparelhos com duas rodas, e você pedala… os trouxas as utilizam para transporte."

"Ah, sim, eu sei sobre o que você está falando. Eu já as vi antes. Então voar na vassoura é como andar de icicleta. Uma vez que você aprendeu, nunca mais esquece. Venha." Ele diz, se levantando.

"Hein?"

"Nós vamos para o campo de Quadribol por..." Ele olha para o relógio, "meia hora. Depois de toda essa conversa sobre voar, eu não posso esperar para montar numa vassoura."

"Hein?" Ela diz de novo, aparentando estar confusa � oferta dele de ajudá-la a se levantar.

"O tempo está passando, Evans, eu quero ir para o campo."

"Ah." Ela diz, pegando a mão dele, e deixando que ele a puxe para cima. "Nós voltamos logo, Mercúrio."

Eles caminham em passos rápidos até o campo, o James, porque ele está ansioso para voar, e a Lily, somente para acompanhar o passo do Professor dela. Quando eles finalmente chegam ao campo, o James sibila "Maldição" baixinho.

"O que foi?" A Lily sussurra incerta.

"Parece que o campo já está ocupado. Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que você daria a eles 5 por curiosidade, e 9 por 'fator de divertimento'." Um gemido suave é carregado pela escuridão. "É melhor mudar para um 10… para ele de qualquer jeito… Merlin, eu odeio fazer isso. Você fica aqui atrás, não vá a lugar algum." Ele ordena.

"Odeia o quê?" Ela não agüenta, e pergunta, mas ele não responde, ele já estava caminhando na direção do centro do campo. Ele libera um som alto com a sua varinha, e então a acende, aparentemente para ver melhor o caminho dele, ou talvez para deixar o casal saber aonde ele estava, agora que ele os fez ciente da presença dele. Ele gostaria de dar um tempo para eles ficarem decentes. Ela não podia distinguir nenhuma palavra, mas ela podia distinguir vozes diferentes. A voz profunda do Potter, e a de outro homem, mas mais alta no tom, e a de uma garota, com tom muito mais alto. A conversa pára, e o silêncio permanece. Ela não ouve os passos na direção dela, até que eles estejam a poucos metros dela.

"Eu odeio ter que ser um Professor o tempo todo." ele responde a pergunta dela, como se não tivesse passado nenhum tempo. "Provavelmente, eu acabei de arruinar uma noite muito romântica para aqueles dois, eles tinham uma cesta, velas, e tudo mais, provavelmente era um piquenique sob as estrelas..."

"Aww..."

"Exatamente, e agora eu sou o babaca do Professor que estragou tudo." Ele diz, caminhando de novo na direção do campo. A Lily se sente como se não tivesse escolha a não ser seguí-lo.

"Quem eram eles?" Ela pergunta, curiosamente.

"Mathews and Burrows."

"Eu nem sabia que eles estavam juntos… O que você disse?"

"Tirei 20 pontos da Grifinória, e disse para eles que caso eu os pegasse fora do horário de novo, seriam 200 pontos, e uma detenção todos os sábados pelo resto do termo..."

"Isso parece cruel, mas na verdade, cada um apenas teve apenas 10 pontos retirado… considerando a transgressão, foi uma punição bem leve."

"Essa é, definitivamente, a pior parte de ser um professor… ter que reprimir e punir. Isso me coloca em um humor terrível… mas, bem, eu acho que vou pegar a Ophelia, e você pode ter a Viola."

"O quê?"

"Vassouras, Evans. Vassouras. A Viola é um modelo mais novo que a Ophelia."

"Você as tem aqui?"

"10, na verdade. Juliet, Cordelia, Ophelia, Viola, Beatrice, Portia, Helen, Cleopatra, Desdamona, e Hero. Você fica com a Viola." Ele diz, entregando a vassoura para ela.

"Obrigada, Shakespeare." Ela diz, pegando a heroína da _Décima Segunda Noite_.

"Eu juro que é o meu único fetiche trouxa."

"Você não precisa se defender por gostar de Shakespeare, ou qualquer coisa que seja relacionado aos trouxas."

"Só não conta para ninguém." Ele ri, mas a Lily não está sorridente.

"Por que você tem vergonha?"

"Porque simplesmente não é legal."

"Ok, porque eu gosto de música trouxa, e visto roupas trouxas, e gosto de autores trouxos, eu sou menos legal?"

"Não, você é diferente, você é nascida trouxa, crescida com trouxas. Para um puro sangue procurar coisas trouxas, é uma vergonha."

"Por quê? Porque você está se rebaixando por gostar de coisas trouxas?"

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Você quis dizer que gostar de coisas trouxas é vergonhoso."

"Exatamente, mas somente entre as pessoas que não tem linhagem trouxa."

"Você sabe de uma coisa, Professor Potter, você está falando que nem um Sonserino." Ela cospe, enquanto voa para longe, deixando o James olhando para ela, completamente chocado.

A Lily descobre que voar realmente é que nem andar de bicicleta. Ela estava tremendo um pouco quando decolou, mas pode ter sido pela força que ela usou no temperamento dela. Ela o comparou com um Sonserino, mas para ser justa, nem todos os Sonserinos são puros sangues partidários da supremacia, e ela conhecia várias pessoas racistas, de todas as casas. Ela somente o comparou a um Sonserino porque ela sabia que isso ia chatear ele.

O ar frio da noite esfriou o temperamento dela, assim como as bochechas e o nariz dela, e percorreu os braços e a espinha dela. Quanto mais alto ela voava, mais a temperatura parecia diminuir, e mais claro parecia enxergar. Ela teria que se desculpar dessa vez…

O James saiu do seu transe alguns momentos depois, e se lançou atrás dela. Ela o viu se aproximando, e diminui para que ele pudesse alcançá-la. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o cortou.

"Me desculpa, Professor, eu perdi a calma. Não é culpa sua que as coisas trouxas não são populares, é somente como a sociedade mágica é, eu sei disso. E eu não deveria ter te chamado de Sonserino; foi injusto tanto para você, quanto para os Sonserinos."

"Eu também me arrependo. Foi algo impensável de dizer, eu não sei porque eu disse…"

"Porque é a verdade. Acredite em mim, Professor, eu não te culpo por nada, eu não estava nervosa com você… só… com as coisas em geral."

"Que as coisas trouxas são vergonhosas?"

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, Professor?" Ela diz, não se importando em responder a dele.

"É claro."

"Gostar de uma nascida trouxa seria tão vergonhoso? Eu quero saber a verdade. Você é um puro sangue, e eu tenho certeza que nenhum dos meus amigos me diriam a verdade, se eles soubessem que magoariam os meus sentimentos."

James tenta pensar em uma resposta apropriada. Ele conhece vários caras que dizem que, quando as luzes estão apagadas, você não consegue dizer a diferença entre uma puro sangue e uma nascida trouxa, mas eles mesmo assim não levariam uma nascida trouxa para casa, para conhecer os pais deles. Por outro lado, o James conhecia vários caras que não se importavam de jeito nenhum. Uma bruxa é uma bruxa.

"Algumas pessoas iriam achar que sim, e outras não."

"Eu posso te fazer outra pergunta?"

"É claro."

"Você acha que, mesmo aqueles que normalmente não se importariam, podem ficar tentados, durante os dias de hoje, com a ascensão do lorde das trevas, de colocar uma distância entre eles e os seus amigos trouxas, pela própria segurança deles?"

"Você acha que as pessoas têm feito isso com você?" Pergunta o James, genuinamente surpreso. Ele nem havia considerado isso antes, que a ascensão do Voldemort ao poder, pode quebrar as amizades...

"Desde a morte dos meu pais, ninguém me convidou mais para a casa deles durante o verão, achando que eu sou um ímã de Comensais da Morte, já os tendo atraído duas vezes. E eu falei com o Jimmy Davis, ele me disse que os pais dos amigos deles também não querem mais que ele os visite."

"Isso é… terrível."

"Eu não os culpo. Isso não significa que eles odeiam os nascidos trouxas, eles só estão tentando proteger a família deles." De repente, ela começa a rir tristemente. "Parece que eu vou ter que esperar um longo tempo para preencher aquele vazio..."

"Nem todos são tão covardes, Evans. Algumas pessoas vão se importar com os seus amigos nascidos trouxas, a despeito do lorde das trevas. Como o Dumbledore diz, o amor é uma motivação muito mais forte do que o medo."

"Grande homem, o Dumbledore."

"Você parece o Hagrid falando." James diz, sorrindo pela primeira vez, desde que a conversação no céu começou.

"E eu queria. Sabe de uma coisa, se você não tivesse dito 'como o Dumbledore diz', aquela frase teria sido incrivelmente piegas. Mas, de alguma forma, ele não pode ser piegas. Qualquer coisa que ele diz, somente parece profunda." Ela diz, sorrindo de volta.

"Que pena para ele, ser levado a sério o tempo todo. Eu gosto de um pouco de sentimentalismo na minha vida." O James faz uma espiral em torno dela, e então desce para bem próximo do chão, girando como um parafuso, antes de subir novamente, retornando ao lado dela.

"Que vôo pomposo esse, Professor Potter." Ela diz, sorrindo de alegria.

James hesita. As emoções trazidas pelo sorriso dela, e por ela chamá-lo de 'Professor', parecem entrar em conflito uma com a outra. Nesse cenário, voando em vassouras, quinze minutos para a meia-noite, falando sobre amor, ódio, e o lorde das trevas… movimentam tantas emoções profundas nele… E ainda assim, quando ele a ouve chamá-lo de Professor, é como se ele tivesse voado direto para uma parede de tijolos, uma parede de tijolos que ela colocou entre eles.

Ele se lembra da peça dentro da peça _Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão_, onde os amantes somente podiam sussurrar através de uma rachadura na parede. Ele se sacode mentalmente, desejando saber porque aquela cena veio a mente dele, ela não se relaciona nenhum pouco com essa situação…

Eles voaram mais algumas voltas, antes de descerem, e retornarem a cabana do Hagrid, para alimentar o Mercúrio.

"Obrigada pelo passeio..." A Lily diz em uma voz sedosa, e baixa.

"O quê?" James pergunta, confuso e interessado, ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estava falando com a Viola." Ela responde, tentando não rir. "Você deveria tentar agradecer � sua varinha de vez em quando… é educado."

"Obrigado pelo passeio, Ophelia." Ele diz para a sua vassoura.

"Agora quando você diz, parece errado." Ela brinca.

"Primeiro, você reclama que eu não a agradeci, e depois você me zoa quando eu agradeço. Eu não consigo vencer, não é?"

"Aparentemente não. Mas você tem que admitir, foi engraçado."

"Foi hilário, eu só não estou acostumado a ser quem é ridicularizado."

"Não, eu aposto que você era quem fazia as peças..."

"Esse era eu."

"Até � custa de outras pessoas..."

"As crianças podem ser cruéis. Por sorte, nós crescemos."

"Verdade… Oi Mercúrio! Você está com fome? Eu aposto que você está, vem aqui garoto… sim… bom garoto!" Ela diz, caindo de joelhos, e colocando os braços dela em volta do Mercúrio, o abraçando e o acariciando.

É difícil não olhar a Lily e o Mercúrio e não sorrir, o James pensa. Ambos aparentam estar tão felizes por estarem um com o outro.

"Você poderia me passar a mamadeira?" Ela pergunta para ele, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

"Tente convocar sem a sua varinha." Ele diz.

"O quê?"

"Não tem motivos porque você não deveria praticar quando você puder, mesmo se nós não estamos tecnicamente em uma aula. Somente faça o melhor possível, veja se você consegue fazer isso."

"Certo." Ela fecha os olhos em concentração por vários momentos, com as sobrancelhas dobradas. Ela faz um suspiro de frustração. "Eu não consigo."

"Tenta dizer em voz alta, pode te ajudar a concentrar." Ele sugere.

"_Accio mamadeira_!" Ela sussurra, de olhos ainda fechados. A mamadeira ainda não veio. Ela abre os olhos, e olha de cara feia para ela. "_ACCIO MAMADEIRA_!" Ela ordena, quase que gritando. A mamadeira voa na direção dela, e ela a pega com orgulho.

"Muito bem." James diz.

"Eu fiquei com medo, por um minuto, que não fosse me ouvir… mas eu consegui a atenção no final, só precisei intimidar um pouco." Ela ri, enquanto começa a alimentar o Mercúrio. "Não tão rápido, bebê. Devagar… vai com calma, você não quer se engasgar… É isso, bom garoto..." Ela fala com ternura.

"Ele já aparenta estar muito mais forte do que estava ontem..."

"Bom, para sermos justos, ele estava machucado seriamente quando nós o encontramos, ele provavelmente acabou de se recuperar."

"Muito bom. Ele aparenta como se precisasse de mais ou menos um mês para mudar para comida de adulto, e o pêlo dele se transformar completamente em prata… Os unicórnios crescem rapidamente."

"Por causa da necessidade, eu imagino."

"Provavelmente..." Diz o James. Ele pensa se a Lily amadureceu mais rápido que os colegas dela, por causa da necessidade. Ter perdido a família dela, a forçou a amadurecer mais rápido? "Ele terminou?"

"Parece que sim… sim, a mamadeira está vazia."

"Nós devemos retornar para o castelo?"

"Sim, o meu estômago está a ponto de se rebelar..."

"Para a cozinha então. Eu te vejo amanhã, Mercúrio."

"Tchau, garoto. Eu te vejo logo."

Dessa vez foi o James que teve que tentar alcançar o passo da Lily. O estômago dela estava roncando tão alto que o James podia jurar que tinha um Dragão Welsh Green pronto para atacar. Quando os elfos domésticos perguntaram o que eles queriam, o James pediu por "uma variedade de queijos para começar, e depois disso, um peru assado com molho branco, e de acompanhamento purê de batata. Um bom vinho tinto para mim, e suco de abóbora para a dama."

O prato com os queijos veio em primeiro lugar, e eles dois pegaram um pedaço.

"Como está?" Ela pergunta.

"Mmmm… Tem o gosto da verdade."

"Eu estava pensando se você pediu isso para ser simbólico."

"O que eu posso dizer, eu sou profundo."

"Sim, eles sempre dizem que águas limpas correm longe."

Quando o prato principal chegou, a Lily o come com satisfação.

"Dizem as más línguas que_ eu sou_ o seu professor favorito..." Diz o James, descaradamente.

"Onde você ouviu isso?"

"Eu ouvi um boato..."

"Eu diria que você ouviu na plantação de abóboras, isso que sim."

"Você está me acusando de bisbilhotar?" Ele pergunta, em ofensiva falsa.

"Você nega?"

"Somente se você estiver me acusando."

"Então eu não vou te acusar. Eu odiaria transformar o meu professor predileto em um mentiroso..."

"AH Ha! Então eu _ouvi_ você corretamente."

"AH Ha! Então você _estava_ bisbilhotando."

"Eu nunca neguei..."

"Um mero detalhe técnico."

"Mas mesmo assim é verdade."

"E nós dois sabemos o quanto você é bom com a verdade… sendo mais velho e mais sábio..."

"Exatamente. Eu fico contente que você tenha aprendido alguma coisa hoje, Evans."

"Sim, eu aprendi que o meu Professor é um sabe-tudo arrogante. Ou, pelo menos, ele acha que sabe tudo..."

"Se eu sou um arrogante sabe-tudo, então porque eu sou o seu professor favorito?" Ele reage.

Ela pára por um momento, tentando pensar em uma resposta. Então, ela decide que em vez de uma resposta vivaz que continuaria com a brincadeira, ela opta por falar a verdade para ele.

"É porque você não se importa sobre ser um professor, você somente se importa sobre ensinar. Fora da sala de aula, tanto quando dentro dela. Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que você organiza a sua aula, é completamente diferente dos outros professores. Você não está preocupado com entregar os alunos, dar notas, e devolver os deveres, mas você projeta a sua aula de tal forma que a ênfase é realmente fazer os alunos aprenderem… e eu realmente admiro isso."

"Eu estou tocado, Evans."

"E não é somente isso, você foi bom o suficiente para me ajudar com o Mercúrio, com as lições de magia sem varinha, sem mencionar que você me mostrou aonde fica a cozinha..."

"Sim, sim, já chega. Você vai me ver corando em qualquer momento."

"Tudo bem, eu paro. Eu terminei agora. Eu provavelmente deveria ir."

"Mas a noite ainda é nova!"

"Fácil você dizer, você não tem que acordar no amanhecer… antes do amanhecer, realmente."

"Verdade. Sim, sim, já passou da sua hora de dormir. Já para a cama, Evans."

Ela balança a cabeça, e ri silenciosamente do professor instável dela, enquanto eles saem da cozinha.

Eles seguem em caminhos diferentes quando atingem o retrato do dormitório dela, e o James volta para o escritório dele, retira o espelho, e chama o seu melhor amigo.

"Sirius." Nenhuma resposta. "Sirius!"

O rosto do amigo dele aparece no espelho. "Isso é melhor ser importante… você sabe que horas são?"

James olha para o relógio dele. "Quase duas. Você estava dormindo?"

"Não." Ele diz de mal-humor.

"Oh… é… eu estou… interrompendo?" Ele pergunta com cuidado. O Sirius suspira.

"Não, não mesmo. Nós já havíamos terminado mesmo." Ele vira o rosto para o lado, enquanto fala com outra pessoa no quarto. "Você pode ir para casa, benzinho. Eu te mando uma coruja um dia desses."

"Mas, Siri… são 2 da manhã…" O James a ouve dizer.

"Bem, você sabe como aparatar, não é?" O James espera por mais um minuto, durante o qual ele imagina que a garota estava colocando as roupas dela, e juntando as coisas dela. Então, ele se vira para o espelho, e diz. "O que há, cara?"

"Você não está com pena de deixar essa ir?"

"Não, eu estava pensando em alguma desculpa para fazer ela ir embora, quando eu ouvi o espelho. Excelente momento, cara, excelente desculpa para mandar ela se mandar daqui."

"Falando sobre relacionamentos imperfeitos com mulheres, eu resolvi as coisas com a Evans."

"Foi mesmo?" O Sirius diz com um sorriso astucioso no seu rosto.

"Sim, bem, nós não conversamos sobre _aquilo_ essa tarde, mas definitivamente acalmamos as coisas, mas não antes de eu fazer outra besteira..."

"O que foi que você fez..." Ele disse, deixando de fora o implícito 'dessa vez'.

"Eu disse que as coisas trouxas não são legais."

"E..."

"E ela é uma nascida trouxa."

"Eu entendo… então a nossa pequena flor Lily não gostou disso, não é?"

"Na verdade não, ela realmente me chamou de Sonserino e voou para longe."

"Ai!"

"É."

"Você disse que ela voou?"

"Nós estávamos no campo, ela estava na Viola."

"Eu me lembro da Viola, bons tempos… ela foi a que você ganhou no quarto ano, certo?"

"Ela mesma."

"Bom ano."

"Verdade."

"Então, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo voando juntos?"

"Bem, nós ainda tínhamos meia hora antes da alimentação, e nós estávamos conversando sobre Quadribol, e eu simplesmente tinha que montar numa vassoura. Não podia deixá-la sozinha, então eu a levei comigo. Tinha um casal transando no campo antes de nós chegarmos lá, maldito dever embaraçoso, aquele..."

O Sirius dá outra risada, que mais parece um latido. "Então, você transou com a Evans?"

"Não!" O James grita.

"Dê tempo ao tempo, cara..."

"Pára, Sirius, ela é uma aluna."

"Uma aluna que você me liga as 2 da manhã para falar sobre..."

"Sim, mas..."

"Esquece, eu só estou te sacaneando. Então, como você resolveu as coisas?"

"Nós tivemos uma grande conversa sobre a morte dos pais dela, e sobre ela se sentir sozinha, e ser tratada com frieza, por ser nascida trouxa, nesses dias sombrios."

"Então você conversou sobre os _sentimentos_ dela?" O Sirius pergunta, com a voz escorrendo com gozação.

"Olha, eu não te espelhei para que você pudesse me importunar."

"Desculpa, cara, continua."

"De qualquer forma, no jantar na cozinha, ela me disse que eu sou o professor preferido dela."

"Você também seria o meu favorito, cara. Sem contar a querida Minnie, é claro."

"É claro." O James concorda.

"Dê os meus melhores cumprimentos para a Minerva, ok?"

"Claro."

"Então… o que você está planejando fazer a seguir?"

"A seguir?"

"Com a Evans?"

"Eu não estou _planejando_ em fazer _nada_ com a Evans, exceto continuar a ajudá-la, e tentar não deixá-la com raiva."

"Parece um excelente plano."

"Eu também acho. E outra coisa."

"Sim?"

"Amanhã, vamos ficar em Hogsmeade pela primeira metade da noite. Não vamos para Hogwarts até depois da 1, e eu tenho que sair um pouco antes do amanhecer."

"Certo. Algum motivo em particular?"

"A Lily e o Hagrid vão estar do lado de fora a meia-noite com o unicórnio, e eu tenho que pegá-la para a alimentação do amanhecer."

"AH. É claro que o motivo tinha a ver com a Evans."

"O que você quer dizer com, é claro?"

"Eu quero dizer que ela é tudo que você fala ultimamente."

"Isso não é verdade."

"Ok, não é inteiramente verdade… mas é quase. Não negue. Boa noite, Pontas." O amigo dele diz, terminando a conversa antes que o James pudesse _tentar_ negar, o que, ele tem certeza, foi a intenção do Sirius.

"Boa noite, Almofadinhas..." Ele murmura depois que o rosto do amigo dele já havia sumido do espelho.

* * *

UFA! Capítulo imenso! 19 páginas no Word, sem contar as minhas anotações… que tal me recompensarem clicando no botão abaixo, e deixando um review? Minhas mãos estão doendo… hehehe….


	5. Um, de Vários Segredos, é Revelado

**A/N**: Fico muito feliz que todos estejam gostando tanto dessa história quanto eu. Eu entendo que algumas pessoas não tenham muita paciência, e corram para ler a original. Afinal, eu acho que sou a pessoa mais impaciente do mundo, então obviamente, eu tenho que entender. Eu fico feliz de estar introduzindo essa história maravilhosa para mais pessoas. Mas, para aqueles que estão lendo a minha versão traduzida, esperando cada capítulo diariamente, muito obrigada! 

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 5: No qual Um, de Vários Segredos, é Revelado**_

Mesmo tendo sido por poucas horas, a Lily dormiu muito bem, e acordou se sentindo consideravelmente energética. Depois da alimentação da manhã com o Hagrid, a Lily passou o dia inteiro na biblioteca, fazendo todo o dever de casa da semana, exceto por algumas práticas de Feitiços, e por uma redação de Poções. Ela passou no escritório do Potter naquela tarde para a detenção que ele havia dado para ela ontem, e ficou aliviada em ver que ele não estava lá… talvez ele tenha esquecido, ela mesmo quase esqueceu.

O James estava na Casa dos Gritos naquela tarde, com o Remus, o Peter, e o Sirius. Ainda falta uma hora para o pôr do Sol, mas eles sempre se encontravam antes da hora ultimamente, porque eles quase não tinham tempo para se encontrar ultimamente, agora que todos eles trabalhavam, exceto o Remus, que ainda estava procurando um emprego.

"Ei! Pontas!" O Sirius grita.

"Ahn?"

"Eu acabei de te fazer uma pergunta sobre as suas aulas. O que está acontecendo com você? Você está desatento a tarde inteira." O Remus comenta.

"Está sonhando acordado sobre cheirar flores, eu acho..." Sirius diz, levantando uma sobrancelha para o seu melhor amigo. Não foi uma dica muito sutil sobre a Lily, e o James fica grato que somente o Sirius sabe sobre ela.

"As aulas estão bem. Na verdade, quando eu me aposentar de ser um Auror, eu posso considerar ensinar como profissão."

"Por falar nisso, por que o Ministério te posicionou em Hogwarts? Eles realmente consideram que a escola esteja sendo ameaçada?"

"Bem, nós já tivemos alguns incidentes com Comensais da Morte nos terrenos."

"Sério? Quando?" O Peter pergunta.

"A três dias atrás." Ele responde. Tem realmente só três dias, que ele saiu da aula para encontrar a Lily na floresta com o Mercúrio? Tudo isso aconteceu em somente 3 dias? "Mas eu não posso falar sobre isso. Coisas do Ministério, vocês sabem."

"Alguém em Hogwarts sabe que você é um Auror?"

"Dumbledore, é claro."

"É claro." Os outros três aderem.

"E a McGonagall, e o Hagrid, mas eu acho que é só."

"A Monitora chefe ainda não sabe?"

"Almofadinhas..." Diz o James, de forma preventiva.

"O que foi?" Pergunta o Remus, curiosamente.

"A aluna favorita do Pontas."

"O que ele realmente quer dizer com isso?" Pergunta o Remus, com toda a paciência, pronto a acreditar que o Sirius está exagerando tudo, como ele sempre faz.

"A Monitora Chefe foi quem descobriu a presença dos Comensais da Morte, quando ela adotou um unicórnio órfão. Agora, eu tenho que acompanhá-la todas as noites, e o Dumbledore me designou para ajudá-la a fazer mágica sem a varinha. Então, eu tenho sido forçado a passar muito tempo com ela, nos últimos dias, e parece que eu vou continuar por um tempo."

"Eu entendo." Diz o Remus. James agradece o seu amigo, por não pressionar o assunto. A mente do Remus não é tão pervertida quanto a do Sirius, e ele não iria automaticamente assumir que ele quer levar a garota para cama.

"Por causa disso, eu tenho que sair daqui a pouco, mas eu volto meia hora depois do Sol se pôr. Vocês vão ficar aqui, ou a gente se encontra em algum lugar?"

"Fora da Casa dos Gritos." Responde o Remus.

"Perfeito. Certo, então. Eu tenho que alimentar um unicórnio."

"Não tenha pressa!" Diz o Sirius, de forma atrevida.

"Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!" Dizem o James e o Remus, simultaneamente. O James com um pouco mais de raiva.

Com essas palavras, o James se levanta do braço da cadeira, cujo enchimento dos travesseiros estavam saindo. Ele pega um pouco do chumaço que ficou grudado ao casaco dele, e joga no chão. Desde os 16 anos, ele acha a passagem da Casa dos Gritos para o Salgueiro Lutador muito desconfortável. Mesmo agachado, ele consegue bater com a cabeça algumas vezes no teto baixo. Não somente isso, mas também tem o trabalho visível de apertar o botão na base do salgueiro, e engatinhar para fora. Já é ruim o suficiente durante a noite, mas ele está excepcionalmente nervoso quanto a parar o salgueiro, em plena luz do dia.

Ele atinge o final da passagem, e coloca a cabeça para fora.

"Maldição." Ele diz. Um grupo de alunas, aparentemente do sexto ano, estão caminhando pelos terrenos, como se estivessem vindo do lago para o castelo. O James tem que esperar alguns minutos, para poder entrar no castelo… só que as garotas não entram no castelo, elas se sentam nas escadas.

"Vamos, se mexam!" Ele reclama.

Elas não se movem, entretanto, e os minutos passam, o Sol vai ficando cada vez mais e mais baixo no céu. O James fica cada vez mais impaciente. Ele tem que encontrar com a Evans nos próximos 10 minutos. Percebendo que ele não tem escolha, ele se empurra para fora do buraco, e sai rolando, tentando desviar dos ramos da árvore. Ele sente uma forte chicotada no lado dele, e voa no ar, atingindo o chão, mas felizmente fora do alcance da malevolente árvore. Ele se levanta, e se limpa, suprimindo a vontade de gemer de dor. Ele percebe que os óculos dele caíram, mas os convoca rapidamente, com a esperança que eles não estejam muito quebrados, e que um simples feitiço de reparo possa consertar. Ele coloca a armação no rosto, e fica feliz em ver que os óculos estão em melhor situação do que ele mesmo.

Ele ousa olhar na direção do grupo de alunas paradas nas escadas da entrada do castelo. Elas estão todas olhando para ele, de olhos arregalados, com as bocas abertas.

"Boa tarde, garotas." Ele diz, enquanto caminha por elas, não parando nem por um momento, para satisfazer os olhares curiosos delas.

Subindo as escadas, de 2 em 2 degraus, ele se vê na frente do dormitório da Monitora Chefe. Quando vê um grupo de estudantes, ele continua caminhando, passando direto pelo retrato da entrada. Uma vez que os estudantes estão fora de alcance, ele retorna para o quarto dela, sussurra a senha, e entra rapidamente. Ele sabe que foi ordenado pelo próprio Dumbledore para ir até lá, mas mesmo assim, ele não quer que os outros estudantes tomem conhecimento, e ele acha que a Lily também não gostaria disso. Ele sabe muito bem como que as garotas de 17 anos são, e ele também sabe o efeito que ele tem nelas. Basta apenas o comentário de uma aluna, como, por exemplo, da Victoria White, para que os boatos invejosos comecem. O James sabe que as garotas das turmas do sétimo, sexto, quinto e, até mesmo algumas do quarto ano, competem pela atenção dele. As garotas não mudaram muito desde quando ele estava na escola. Ele se lembra como que, durante o sexto e sétimo anos, as garotas brigavam constantemente entre si, por ele… e mesmo ele não sendo tão arrogante e metido hoje em dia, como ele era naquela época, ele não vai negar a verdade também. As mulheres sempre se jogaram aos pés dele, brigaram por ele. Mesmo hoje em dia ele recebe pedidos, todas as semanas, de alunas que querem aula extra depois do horário… Como ele não sabe quais são os pedidos genuínos, e quais são os que somente querem a atenção dele, ele sempre concorda em ajudar todas elas… como se ele já não estivesse ocupado o suficiente. Ele não tem nem mesmo nenhuma noite livre agora…

"Espera só um minuto..." Vem a voz da Evans, do quarto dela, penetrando nos pensamentos dele.

"Não tenha pressa." Ele diz, e então, quer se bater, pois ele se lembra que isso foi exatamente o que o Sirius disse para ele, meia hora atrás. A Lily aparece do quarto dela, um minuto depois, colocando um braço no casaco dela e abotoando a frente. Ela dá uma olhada pela janela, e a testa dela se enruga ligeiramente ao ver a posição do Sol.

"Vamos nos apressar, então?" Ela sugere.

"Me desculpa pelo atraso, eu..."

"Não tem problema. Você está aqui agora." Ela diz, com um simples sorriso. Ela retira alguns ramos e folhas das costas e do lado dele, enquanto passa por ele, pela entrada do retrato. O James a segue, alguns passos atrás dela o tempo todo, de tal forma que as pessoas que os vejam não achem que eles estejam caminhando juntos. Ele sabe que isso seria inevitável, uma vez que eles cheguem ao lado de fora, na direção da cabana do Hagrid, e ele espera que o grupo de alunas nos degraus lá fora já tenham saído.

Ele dá um alto suspiro de alívio quando vê, ao chegar do lado de fora, que os terrenos estão completamente livres de alunos dispersos. 

"Estranho, o Hagrid não está em casa." Diz a Lily, depois de bater na porta dele, e não receber resposta alguma.

"Ele deve estar nos terrenos." Diz o James, encolhendo os ombros.

"Mesmo assim, eu esperava vê-lo."

"Você o viu essa manhã, não foi?"

"É claro, mas..." Ela pára rapidamente, se sentindo um pouco envergonhada. Então, depois de um momento de contemplação, ela continua, sabendo que não deve ter vergonha de contar algo para o Professor Potter, que ele com certeza iria entender. "Eu sempre gosto de passar tempo com um amigo..."

Ela estava meia certa. Ele com certeza entende os sentimentos dela, de querer passar tempo com amigos. Para o James, os amigos são as coisas mais importantes na vida dele. Ele daria a vida dele por eles. Sim, ele colocaria a vida dele em risco por algo que ele acreditava, no trabalho dele, por exemplo, mas ele realmente amava os amigos dele.

O que ele não percebe, entretanto, foi que ela o contava entre os amigos dela. Nos últimos dias, ela percebeu que poderia se abrir com ele, confiar nele. Ela queria que ele a considerasse uma de suas amigas, mas ela sabe muito melhor do que ter esperanças. Eles podem até ter um relacionamento estudante/professor especial, mas isso é tudo que eles ainda são… uma aluna e um professor.

O Mercúrio fica feliz em vê-la, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir para ele. Ela pega a mamadeira dele no lugar dela, no degrau da porta dos fundos, e volta para um Mercúrio de aparência faminta.

Em poucos momentos, a Monitora Chefe e o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estão conversando e brincando, como normal. O James e a Lily perdem a noção do tempo, enquanto a conversa muda para um assunto mais sério.

"O meu pai trabalhava para o Ministério. Ele era um inominável."

"Que misterioso."

"Até mesmo para a família dele. Ele levava o trabalho dele tão a sério, que ele nunca contou para a minha mãe, ou para mim, nenhuma dica do que ele estava trabalhando."

"Isso foi difícil para a sua mãe?"

"Hm?"

"O que eu quero dizer é, ela sabia que o marido dela escondia tantas coisas dela. Foi difícil para ela saber que havia metade da vida dele, que ele não compartilhava com ela? Eu acho que colocaria tanta distância entre eles, se você trabalha 10 horas por dia, um longe do outro, e nas 6 horas restantes que vocês têm juntos, vocês não podem nem se abrir um com o outro..."

"Foi difícil para nós dois… O meu pai era um homem bom, não me entenda errado. Muito gentil e carinhoso, mas era difícil quando as pessoas apareciam na sua lareira, no meio da noite, e ele tinha que sair sem dar nenhum explicação, ou, de vez em quando, ele ficava tão quieto e sério, passando longas horas sozinho na biblioteca… Ele tentou não deixar o trabalho dele afetar a vida pessoal dele conosco, mas afetou. Eu me lembro como era óbvio quando ele chegava do trabalho, depois de um dia difícil ou ruim… mas ele não podia nos contar sobre isso, e eu sei que a minha mãe se sentia muito incontrolavelmente frustrada, e freqüentemente chorava."

"Eles se conheceram antes, ou depois, dele começar a trabalhar no Ministério?"

"AH, muitos anos antes. Eles começaram a sair quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Começaram a namorar no quinto ano, e ficaram juntos desde então."

"Isso é muito raro hoje em dia, não é… para as pessoas durarem tanto tempo, especialmente quando começam tão jovens."

"Sim, mas eles foram feitos um para o outro. Mesmo tendo problemas, eles amavam um ao outro, isso era óbvio. Minha mãe implorou e alegou com o Ministério para contar para ela, mas eles se recusam a nos dar qualquer informação sobre a morte dele. Ela guarda um rancor com o Ministério desde então. Ela não gostou nada quando eu me tornei Auror, disse que eu ia acabar que nem o meu pai."

A Lily olha para ele em choque, e então, ele percebe o enorme erro que ele acabou de fazer. Ele não consegue dizer absolutamente nada, somente olha para ela em silêncio, enquanto vê a expressão dela mudar de choque, para admiração incandescente.

"Você é um auror? Um auror de verdade?" Ela não espera a resposta. "Eu estou treinando para ser uma, quando eu sair de Hogwarts. A McGonagall me disse que eu tenho as notas para tal, mas ela não foi muito específica quando aos outros requisitos que eu preciso levar em consideração. Eu estou tão feliz que eu tenho alguém que realmente _sabe_. Como foi o treinamento? Eu sei que o treinamento básico leva alguns anos, mas depois disso, que tipo de posições estão disponíveis no resto do departamento? Você conhece o Alastor Moody?"

O James fica tanto entretido, e desanimado, com a reação dela. Não tem mais nada que ele queira mais, do que responder todas as perguntas dela, contar tudo que ela possivelmente gostaria de saber sobre ser um auror, e ele estava ligeiramente orgulhoso dela, feliz que ela queira lutar contra os bruxos das trevas. Ele não a culpa, depois do que aconteceu com os pais dela. Mas ele sabe que, tecnicamente, ele não deveria contar nada para ela, ele nem deveria ter deixado essa informação escapar.

"Para falar a verdade, eu não deveria ter dito nada… eu… Eu esqueci, eu acho… eu..."

"Não, está tudo bem. Você pode me obliviar se precisar..." Ela diz com um entendimento quase que inacreditável.

"Me desculpa..."

"Esta tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que o seu pai deve ter deslizado algumas vezes também, e teve que apagar a memória da sua mãe, de vez em quando. É uma parte necessária do seu trabalho." Ela diz tristemente.

O James congela, enquanto digere o discurso dela. Como que o pai dele poderia obliviar a mãe dele? Um gesto tão frio, e tão cruel, em uma mulher tão boa e tolerante. A quem a mãe dele teria contado? O pai dele significava tudo para ela. Ele nunca iria…

E mesmo assim, lá no fundo da mente do James, ele sabe que era verdade.

"Você está certa… Ele fez..." Ele diz, parecendo chocado. Uma memória de quando ele era uma criança, volta à tona com uma clareza estonteante. James estava sentado na porta do quarto dele, apertando as orelhas na abertura da porta, para poder ouvir a conversa dos pais dele no andar de baixo.

"_Harold, eu só estou querendo te ajudar. Você não tem que agüentar tudo sozinho, o tempo todo. É para isso que temos um ao outro, para dar suporte e nos ajudar."_

"_Christine, nós já tivemos essa discussão centenas de vezes."_

"_Mas eu não agüento te ver sofrer desse jeito. O tempo todo, caminhando com o peso do mundo inteiro nos seus ombros, e eu não posso fazer nada para amenizar esse peso! Que bem que eu faço a você, se eu nem mesmo posso..." Ela não termina a frase dela porque ela cai em prantos._

"_Você me ajuda. Você. Você e o James me ajudam a agüentar o dia. Sabendo que vocês dois estão aqui, esperando por mim, é a melhor ajuda que qualquer pessoa jamais poderia me dar."_

"_Mas será que é o suficiente?"_

"_Eu não preciso de mais nada, a não ser você."_

"_E se eu precisar de mais? Tem tanto de você que eu não tenho, uma parte enorme sua que pertence somente ao Ministério. Eu estou cansada que eles tenham mais de você do que eu. Sou eu quem te ama, o James e eu..."_

"_Eu sei, eu sei..."_

"_Então, o que eu posso fazer? O que acontece quando você não pode conversar com a sua própria esposa sobre o que está te incomodando?"_

"_Eu converso. Anos atrás, você me disse que se for demais para mim, eu sempre poderia conversar com você, e então modificar a sua memória."_

"_Eu te disse isso?"_

"_Sim, mas obviamente você não se lembra disso. Através dos anos, eu te contei tantos segredos, Christine. Tantos segredos que ninguém jamais vai saber."_

"_E você sempre apaga a minha memória depois..." Ela diz, aceitando essa realidade. De que outra maneira eles podem continuar juntos? Faz sentido para ela que eles realmente se comuniquem, mas só que ela nunca se lembra disso._

"_Eu sempre te dou uma escolha, se devo ou não, manter as suas memórias..."_

"_Mas eu escolho não mantê-las… se eu aprendesse que a realidade é muito pior do que os meus medos, então eu aceitaria o esquecimento de braços abertos." _

"_Christine..."_

"_Eu, pelo menos, te ajudei? Quando você confiou em mim?"_

"_Você é um forte apoio para mim. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. Eu te amo tanto."_

"_Eu também amo você..." E então, veio o som de um beijo amável, e dos dois subindo as escadas, passando pelo quarto dele, e entrando no quarto deles._

O James dos dias de hoje achou que era terrível para o pai dele ficar apagando partes tão importantes do relacionando dos dois, mas, aparentemente, essa foi a escolha da mãe dele. Quem sabe se essa conversa continuou, e se a memória dela foi apagada mais tarde… e que ela está, até os dias de hoje, completamente alheia que o pai dele confiou os segredos dele nela, o tempo todo… James faz uma nota mental de discutir isso com a mãe dele. Ele acha estranho que somente agora ele tenha se lembrado disso. Se não fosse pela sugestão da Lily que…

Está certo. A Lily ofereceu que ele apagasse a memória dela. O pai dele sempre deu uma escolha à mãe dele, ele havia dito isso, mas ela sempre escolheu esquecer. A Lily disse que ele poderia obliviá-la se fosse necessário, mas estava claro que ela não queria esquecer. O James sabe que ele não vai ser capaz de apagar as memórias da garota, como o pai dele fez com a mãe dele, quem sabe quantas vezes.

O James olha nos olhos dela. Eles estão determinados, e com um tom quase impossível de verde. E, nesse momento, ele decide.

"Não, eu não vou apagar a sua memória. Em vez disso, eu escolho confiar em você, entende? Que, caso você não seja obliviada, você me promete que você não vai contar a ninguém, vivo ou morto?"

Muitas pessoas confiam nos fantasmas de Hogwarts, achando que, como eles não fazem mais parte desse mundo, são seguros para se confiar, mas a Lily sabe muito bem. Um quarto da informação que ela recebe por meio de fofocas, vem do Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, e da Madame Cinzenta… sem mencionar o fofoqueiro de plantão, o Pirraça.

"Nenhuma palavra. Para ninguém." Ela diz na mesma voz parada, excessivamente calma, excessivamente séria, e o James sabe que ela está falando a verdade. Nesse ponto, ele sabe que ela é bem capaz de manter segredos...

"Certo."

"Obrigada, por confiar em mim… eu não gosto da idéia de perder a minha memória."

"E eu não gosto da idéia de tirá-la de você. Eu não quero me tornar que nem o meu pai, tendo continuamente que modificar as memórias..." Mesmo daqueles em que ele deveria ser capaz de confiar… "E, respondendo as suas perguntas… Sim, eu conheço o Alastor Moody, e ele é, provavelmente, o melhor auror no Ministério, e eu já trabalhei com ele antes. E as opções no campo criminal variam de trabalhos burocráticos, a agentes de campo, e tudo entre eles. O treinamento leva pelo menos dois anos, mas a única preparação que você precisa antecipadamente, é acadêmica. A sua educação em Hogwarts é tudo, mas ajuda estar em forma antes de começar, porque o treino físico é um dos vários aspectos do treinamento, junto com discrição, ocultabilidade, defesa, duelo, e entendimento completo das artes das trevas, cumprimento das leis, noções de feitiços de cura, e somente tudo mais no que você possa pensar…" Ele diz. Essa informação não era um segredo. O esquema do programa de treinamento do ministério é uma informação pública, então ele não se sente culpado em contar isso para ela. A única coisa de errada, é que ela sabia que _ele_ sabia de primeira mão.

O sorriso dela brilha calorosamente, enquanto ele conta histórias do treinamento dele, e de uma peça desastrosa que ele, e alguns dos outros participantes, tentaram pregar no Olho Tonto. Eles aprenderam rapidamente que o Olho Tonto não tem senso de humor, e o Moody reconhece uma peça simples como um atentado a vida dele, o que terminou com o James e os outros a praticamente explodirem em pedacinhos, por um Moody super defensivo.

Ele percebe que estava ficando viciado naquele sorriso brilhante e admirador dela, e ele permanece contando história atrás de história, somente para que o sorriso permaneça no lugar.

Em algum momento, o Hagrid retorna, encontrando tanto o professor quanto a monitora chefe deitados no seu jardim dos fundos, junto com o Mercúrio.

"Hagrid! Eu estava pensando aonde você foi..."

"Ah, você sabe, somente… caminhando por aí… eu tinha algumas coisas para discutir com os centauros..."

"Eu entendo."

"É, eu deveria ter escolhido uma hora melhor para fazer isso. Eles sempre ficam nervosos e desconfiados durante a lua cheia, eles dizem que é uma hora de má sorte... " Diz o Hagrid.

Lua cheia. Merlin, ele realmente havia esquecido!

Como se fosse um sinal, um uivo longo e baixo, soou à distância.

"Eu estou atrasado!" Diz o James, se levantando. "Eu esqueci de uma reunião. Hagrid, você pode cuidar da Evans, não pode?"

James coloca o seu casaco em volta dele, e sai antes de obter uma resposta. Ele estava quase duas horas atrasado. O Sirius vai ter um prato cheio assim… Ele pode até ouvir a voz do amigo dele o zoando… "Quando eu disse para não ter pressa, eu não quis dizer para você passar a tarde inteira transando com a Monitora Chefe..."

Se arriscando um pouco, ele simplesmente pára atrás da cabana do Hagrid, fora da visão do castelo, do Hagrid, e da Evans, e se transforma em um cervo. Ele faz o máximo para manter os seus passos quietos, até ficar fora do alcance de alguém ouví-lo da cabana, e então ele corre em direção a Casa dos Gritos…

A Lily fica na cabana do Hagrid, para poder conversar com ele, e manter companhia para o Mercúrio, e ela não consegue parar de sorrir. Ele confiou nela com um segredo tão importante. Eles agora tem outra coisa que os une, algo que a separa do resto. Agora não é somente ela que pode confidenciar e confiar, mas ele também confidenciou e confiou nela. Talvez a idéia de uma amizade não seja tão distante assim.

"Você parece estar feliz, Lily." Diz o Hagrid.

"Eu acho que eu estou..." Ela responde, sem se importar em explicar mais a fundo. Mas o Hagrid também não quer que ela explique; ele tem as suas próprias suspeitas… "E então, o que os centauros disseram?"

"Nada bom. Como eu te disse, eu deveria ter escolhido um dia melhor. Eles não vão se mover; dizem que a floresta é tanto deles, quanto de qualquer um."

"O que é completamente verdade." Ela diz, razoavelmente.

"Eu sei disso, e eles sabem que eu sei disso, mas eles parecem que não entendem o perigo. Eles acham que eles estão livres dos 'conflitos humanos', e não vêem como isso pode afetá-los. Também não querem ajudar a proteger as outras criaturas da floresta."

"Então eles estão tendo um ponto de vista isolacionista..."

"Sim, por enquanto. Espera até eles ouvirem sobre aquelas matanças. Você-sabe-quem não mata somente humanos, mas criaturas mágicas com inteligência para ajudá-lo podem não morrer..."

"Você acha que o lorde das trevas iria realmente entrar em contato com os centauros, para se unirem a ele?"

"Não sei dizer, mas você pode apostar que ele está tentando colocar todos os vampiros e lobisomens do lado dele, e eu diria que ele já tem até alguns do lado dele..."

"Talvez a gente possa tentar novamente, em uma semana, ou duas."

"Você não é mais nova… eles não vão te ouvir dessa vez..."

"Eu sei, mas agora eu tenho ele..." Lily diz, acariciando o pêlo dourado do Mercúrio.

* * *

Já sabem, se querem que eu continue postando diretamente, cliquem no botão abaixo e me mandem um **review**!


	6. Um Lobisomem Janta Carne de Veado

A/N:

XXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 6: No qual um Lobisomem Janta Carne de Veado**_

Ele houve, algum relógio distante, bater três horas da manhã. Já passam muito da meia-noite, a Lily deve estar de volta, e com segurança, ao castelo, e é seguro ir para Hogwarts agora.

O lobo, o rato, o cachorro, e o cervo, deixam Hogsmeade, aonde eles passaram a primeira parte da noite, e fazem o seu rude caminho de volta para a escola, que eles conhecem, e amam tanto. Enquanto eles se aproximam do castelo, ele vê uma corça. Ele percebe que é a mesma corça do dia anterior, e o Mercúrio está com ela, correndo para cima e para baixo, indo e vindo para o lago. O temor toma conta dele, enquanto ele sente o Remus ficar tenso, e excitado, antes de caçar.

Não! O James pensa. Não o bebê da Lily. "Aluado, não! Almofadinhas, pára ele!" Tarde demais, o lobisomem já está avançando para o veado e o bebê unicórnio. A corça parece perceber o perigo, e diz para o Mercúrio correr rapidamente na direção do castelo, e ela segue atrás dele. Porém, o lobisomem é rápido demais para eles. A corça se vira, e encara o lobisomem, se colocando entre o Aluado e o unicórnio.

Os lobisomens são um perigo apenas para as pessoas… mas garras e dentes ainda podem matar um veado… ela pensa. O Mercúrio já está bem longe agora, então ela decide correr atrás dele, tentando colocar o máximo de distância possível entre ela e o lobisomem. Ela pode ouvir os pés dele batendo, e a respiração da besta atrás dela, ficando mais e mais próximo, até que ele fica bem atrás dela.

O James vê o Aluado atacar o veado de uma só vez, mordendo com brutalidade o ombro esquerdo da pobre criatura. Melhor o veado do que o unicórnio, o James pensa. Em um esforço para afastar o Remus do pobre veado moribundo, o James convence o Sirius e o Peter para voltarem para a floresta, de tal forma que o Remus o seguisse, guiando ele para longe do Mercúrio. Eles correm para dentro da floresta, e como esperado, poucos minutos depois, o Remus está com eles, correndo no sentido oposto do castelo. O James fica aliviado em ver que o sangue manchado no queixo do lobisomem é vermelho, e não prateado… O Mercúrio está a salvo.

Lily está deitada no chão, incapaz de se levantar. O Mercúrio voltou para o lado dela, cutucando ela, encorajando ela a se levantar, mas ele não obtém sucesso. Ela se transforma de volta em humana, pensando que, como ela só precisa de duas pernas para caminhar como uma pessoa, e ambas as pernas dela estavam bem, ela conseguiria, mas pouco tempo depois que ela se transforma, ela desmaia de exaustão e dor, somente a poucos passos das portas do castelo.

"Almofadinhas, você acha que pode agüentar o Aluado sozinho um pouco? Eu quero checar o unicórnio..." Diz o James. Mesmo que o Mercúrio tenha escapado do ataque do Aluado, ele ainda estava fora da proteção do cercado dele, e o James quer ter a certeza que ele voltasse com segurança, para que nada mais pudesse acontecer com ele.

"Sim, cara."

"Eu devo ir também, Pontas?"

"Não, Rabicho, você fica com o Aluado e o Almofadinhas."

James galopa para fora da floresta, e chega ao terreno, procurando por aquele casaco de pêlo dourado. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com o Mercúrio, a Lily ficaria devastada… Lily! Os olhos dele vêem algo que a mente dele se recusa registrar como real. Ele a vê, a Lily, deitada nos degraus do castelo, com o Mercúrio do lado dela, ainda a cutucando, tentando fazer com que ela acorde. O Mercúrio olha para o cervo, e implora que o James ajude a sua mãe. James se transforma de volta em uma pessoa, e corre o resto do caminho, até ela.

"Lily! LILY!" Ele grita, se ajoelhando do lado dela. O luar brilha claro o suficiente para que ele possa ver sangue em todos os lugares, mas ainda é muito escuro e muito disperso, para que ele possa saber da onde o sangue está vindo. "LILY!"

Ela geme, e abre os olhos lentamente, dizendo fracamente. "Professor?"

"Eu estou aqui. Eu vou te levar para a ala hospitalar, você vai ficar bem."

"Mercúrio? Ele está bem? O lobisomem… eu tentei parar ele..."

Os olhos do James se arregalam em terror. A Lily foi mordida pelo Remus? Quando? Ele nem a viu… ele só teve fora da vista dele por poucos minutos… Mas, é claro, só levariam poucos minutos… O estômago dele despenca quando ele chega a uma conclusão inevitável, a Evans agora seria um lobisomem...

O Mercúrio toca a bochecha da Lily com o nariz dele. "Ah, aí está você..." Ela diz, com a voz tão fraca e tão instável, que o James está com medo que ela venha a desmaiar a qualquer minuto. O que ele deve fazer? Levá-la para a ala hospitalar e dizer o quê? Que ele e os amigos dele, incluindo um lobisomem, estavam do lado de fora de noite, e uma aluna, que também estava do lado de fora a noite, foi atacada? O que ela estava fazendo do lado de fora tão tarde, de qualquer jeito? "Professor? O Mercúrio pode ir comigo para o meu quarto?"

"Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar."

"Não!" Ela diz com um pouco mais de energia. "Não, eu estou bem, eu só preciso descansar."

"Você está sangrando muito, Evans! E você acabou de ser mordida por um lobisomem!"

"Certo. Eu vou sozinha." Ela diz, tentando se levantar. Mas ela chora de dor, e cai no chão.

A mente dela, meia consciente, se lembra dos eventos daquela noite. Ela estava brincando com o Mercúrio, e então um lobisomem, um cachorro preto grande, e um grande cervo, apareceram. Eles chamaram o lobisomem de Aluado, o cachorro de Almofadinhas, e o cervo de Pontas… ela já ouviu esses nomes antes… ou leu em algum lugar...

Agora ela está deitada no chão, incapaz de se levantar sozinha. Ela não pode ir a ala hospitalar, ela sabe disso. Como que ela poderia explicar que a mordida do lobisomem não iria afetar ela, sem que ela seja jogada em Azkaban por ser uma animaga ilegal?

"Não para a ala hospitalar… por favor. Só me ajuda, e o Mercúrio, irmos para o meu quarto… por favor..."

James está indeciso se deve ou não, levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Ele decide fazer a vontade dela, e levá-la para o quarto dela, assim como ela pediu, e então, talvez mais tarde, a levasse para a ala hospitalar, talvez quando ela estiver dormindo.

O James quer vomitar. Ele arruinou a Lily Evans, a transformou em um lobisomem. Era culpa dele, e o Remus também vai se odiar. Remus, que já era torturado o suficiente, e agora a doce Lily Evans também vai sofrer a mesma agonia, passar pela mesma tortura mensal. Ela também vai envelhecer rapidamente? Cabelos brancos vão crescer logo nesses lindos cachos ruivos? Ela vai andar com olheiras embaixo dos olhos durante a lua cheia? Ela vai perder peso? Ela vai aparentar pálida e doente, o tempo todo?

Pelo menos o Remus teve pais amorosos, e amigos, para ajudá-lo. A quem a Lily tem?

"Ela vai ter a mim." James diz para si mesmo… "Se ela puder me perdoar..."

Ele convoca a capa da invisibilidade dele, do escritório dele, e a joga em cima da Evans. Ele a levita das escadas, e estava levando ela dessa forma para o quarto dela, mas então ele vê que ela estava deixando rastros de pingos de sangue atrás dela, e então ele percebe que vai precisar de outro plano.

"Evans, aonde você está machucada?"

"Minhas… costas..."

"Você consegue ficar de pé? Se eu te ajudar a andar?"

"Sim… eu acho que sim… Mercúrio?"

"Ele está bem; você tem que se focalizar em si mesma. Ok? Me ouça. Eu vou te ajudar a se levantar agora. 1… 2… 3… levanta." Ele diz. Ele coloca o braço dele por trás dela, de tal forma que o cotovelo dele esteja apoiando o pescoço dela, com muito cuidado para não tocar nas costas dela, porque ela não especificou aonde nas costas que ela estava machucada. "Nós vamos ficar de pé, agora ok?" Ele pega o braço esquerdo dela, e o coloca em volta do ombro dele, e tenta suspendê-la para cima, mas ela solta um berro de dor, e ele pára.

"Outro lado..." Ela diz suavemente. Obedientemente, ele pega o braço direito dela, o coloca em volta dele, e a puxa para cima. Lentamente, eles sobem as escadas. "Vem Mercúrio." Ela comanda, sem necessidade. O pequeno unicórnio teria seguido de qualquer jeito. Ele rapidamente coloca um feitiço de desilusão no Mercúrio, de tal forma que ele se funde com o ambiente, e joga a capa da invisibilidade por cima dele e da Lily.

Com cuidado, eles sobem um lance de escadas, e caminham na direção do aposento da Monitora Chefe.

"_Vigilância_." James sussurra, e o retrato obedientemente se abre.

Ele a carrega pela sala comunal dela, em direção do quarto dela. Ele percebe que o sofá e a cadeira estão encostados na parede, e um padrão circular grande está desenhado no chão. Um padrão que ele, junto com o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho haviam desenhado há 8 anos atrás, para ajudar o Aluado...

"Caramba, ela é um animago também?" Ele pensa para si mesmo. A esperança floresce no peito dele, se ela fosse um animago quando o Remus a mordeu, então ela não seria transformada em um lobisomem… Mas então, o coração dele cai novamente. Se o desenho ainda está no lugar no chão, então isso provavelmente significa que ela ainda não o utilizou, ou nem tem intenção de utilizar. Talvez ela só o tenha feito para um projeto de Transfiguração… ela havia mencionado algo do gênero…

Eles passam pela sala comunal, e entram no quarto dela. Ela retira o casaco dela, e o deixa cair no chão. Ela se senta na cama dela, encostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, tentando desabotoar a camisa dela com uma só mão. "Ajuda." Ela choraminga.

Se sentindo como se a conduta de professor pudesse ser esquecida momentaneamente, em prol da vida da jovem garota, ele começa a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela.

"Me ajuda a tirar isso."

Da forma mais delicada que ele pode, ele tira a camisa dela, puxando para baixo dos braços dela. Ele percebe que estava encharcada em sangue, mas que não tem nenhum rasgos ou cortes no tecido. Uma vez livre da camisa, ela cai de cabeça para baixo na cama, de tal forma que ele possa dar uma boa olhada no ferimento. Não é nada bonito, mas também não é tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido… Ele e o Sirius adquiriram muitos machucados como esse no passado… e a inexistência de rasgos na camisa… poderia ser porque os dentes do Aluado cortaram pele animal, e não as roupas da Evans?

Não somente pele animal, James percebe. _Pele de veado_. Ah, por favor Merlin, deixe-a ser aquela corça, deixe-a ser um animago!

"O Mercúrio ainda está aqui?"

"Ele está na sala comunal." Diz o James, puxando a tira esquerda do sutiã dela para baixo, para descobrir a ferida, e fazer os mesmos feitiços de cura que ele havia utilizado no Sirius e no Peter incontáveis vezes. "Pronto, eu acho que isso é tudo por agora. Você sabe que você realmente deveria estar na ala hospitalar. Porque você não me deixa te levar para lá?"

"Pela mesma razão, eu acho, que você iria recusar a ir se estivesse na minha posição..."

"O que você quer dizer?" James pergunta. A Lily se levanta, e o encara.

"Como que você explicaria que você não vai se transformar em um lobisomem, sem revelar a sua posição como um animago não registrado?"

As duas emoções predominantes que o James sente nesse momento são confusão e alívio.

"Você _**é**_ uma… e você sabia que eu era um… mas como… Ah… Obrigada Merlin!" Ele diz, puxado ela para ele, para um abraço. Ele evita o ombro esquerdo dela, mas abraça a cabeça dela contra o ombro dele, acariciando o cabelo dela.

Por alguns poucos momentos, a Lily somente fica sentada, e permite ser abraçada. Ela precisa ser abraçada nesse momento. No caminho de volta ao quarto dela, ela se lembrou porque os nomes Aluado, Pontas, e Almofadinhas, soavam tão familiares. Eles eram os apelidos de um grupo chamados Marotos. Eles estavam no sétimo ano, quando ela estava no primeiro. Eles eram famosos, cada um dos membros do grupo. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, e Pontas. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, e James Potter...

O grande cachorro preto era o Almofadinhas, ou Sirius, o lobisomem era o Remus Lupin, chamado de Aluado, e o Professor Potter era o Cervo, Pontas. Tudo faz sentido. Sabendo que o Professor Potter é um animago ilegal, faz com que seja muito mais fácil convencê-lo de não levá-la para a ala hospitalar… ele sendo um animago ilegal também…

"Como você descobriu?"

" Ele te chamou de Pontas, o cachorro preto. Eu ouvi. Pontas era o seu apelido na escola… Pobre Remus Lupin… Há quanto tempo ele é um lobisomem?"

"Desde pequeno… quando o Rabicho, o Almofadinhas, e eu, descobrimos no nosso segundo ano, nós decidimos nos transformar em animagos para manter companhia a ele durante as transformações..."

Ela gostava do Remus Lupin quando eles estavam na escola ao mesmo tempo. Ele havia sido o tutor dela, e ela não conhecia nenhuma alma tão atenciosa, ou boa, quanto ele. A Lily fica tocada pela extensão que os amigos dele foram por ele. Ela sabe que ela não tem nenhum amigo que faria algo tão bom desse jeito para ela… ninguém a amava tanto assim. Incapaz de parar esses pensamentos dolorosos, ela começa a chorar. "Essa é a coisa mais gentil que eu já ouvi que alguém fez por outra pessoa..." Ela chora.

"Shh..." Diz o James, a balançando para frente e para trás, ainda a abraçando contra ele, a pele das costas nuas dela tocando na mão dele. Ela se gruda ao casaco dele, e se enrola próxima a ele. Ele está tão quente, e a voz profunda dele ressona no peito dele, uma vibração gentil contra a orelha dela, do jeito que o pai dela fazia para colocá-la para dormir, e ler para ela a noite…

A exaustão a captura novamente, e depois de poucos minutos de ser abraçada silenciosamente, ela cai no sono.

Depois que ela começa a cochilar, o James cuidadosamente a coloca de volta na cama. É uma noite fria de Novembro, e ela está vestindo apenas um sutiã, e uma saia. Como ela está deitada em cima das cobertas, ele retira o seu próprio casaco de Hogwarts, e a cobre com ele.

Ela vai ficar bem agora. Parte dele quer ficar com ela, mas ele precisa voltar para os outros. Ele precisa falar com eles nesse instante.

XXX

A Lily acorda por volta de uma hora depois. O Professor Potter não está mais aqui. O quarto está escuro e frio, como se ele tivesse levado toda a luz e o calor, com ele. Ela se senta, e encosta os joelhos no peito dela, a dor nos ombros dela agora é uma ardência chata, tolerável, e fácil de ignorar. Quaisquer que sejam os feitiços que ele utilizou eles foram, no mínimos, eficientes. Ela deduz que ele deve ter muita prática com eles, depois de passar todo mês pelos últimos 8 anos fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Ela treme e puxa o… em volta dela mais apertado. Não era o casaco dela, o Potter deve ter colocado sobre ela, depois que ela dormiu.

Uma batida gentil vem da janela, o som de um bico de coruja exigindo entrar. Ela abre a janela, e uma grande coruja marrom entra, estendendo uma pata para ela. Ela remove a carta presa a ela, e lê, enquanto a coruja volta para o peitoril, e voa para a noite.

_Eu não vou ser capaz de voltar antes do amanhecer. Nem mesmo PENSE em ir para a cabana do Hagrid sozinha. Você e o Mercúrio fiquem bem aonde estão; somente convoque a fórmula do seu quarto. Eu volto o mais rápido que eu puder._

_James Potter_

A Lily sorri fracamente para si mesma, e guarda a carta na gaveta da cabeceira dela, sem ter certeza do porque ela quer mantê-la. Ela abre a porta que leva para a sala comunal dela, e encontra o Mercúrio enroscado na porta dela. Quando ele sente a porta se abrir, ele olha para cima, com os olhos brilhando por estar vendo ela.

"Me desculpa, Mercúrio, eu dormi. Em mais ou menos uma hora eu tenho que te alimentar, certo?"

O Mercúrio bufa, concordando, e a Lily sorri para ele. Ela acha que talvez deva acender a lareira, para aquecer o quarto um pouco. Com um feitiço simples, as lenhas estão acesas, e dando calor e luz. O sofá ainda estava afastado para o outro canto do aposento. Ela olha para o chão e admira o padrão da transfiguração dela mais uma vez, antes de apagar ele magicamente, e mover o sofá, também magicamente, de volta para o lugar dele.

Algo prateado chama a atenção dela, enquanto o sofá se move na direção da lareira. Parece um tecido líquido na mão dela, enquanto ela o pega. Então, ela se lembra do casaco que o James colocou por cima dele e dela, quando estavam voltando para os aposentos dela. A mão dela some quando toca no tecido, e ela faz um assobio impressionado baixo.

"Uma capa da invisibilidade… Uma verdadeira… Eu nem sabia que uma dessa qualidade realmente existisse…" Ela a dobra cuidadosamente, e a leva para o quarto dela, onde ela coloca também na gaveta da cabeceira, para ter certeza que não vai ser danificada.

_Accio fórmula do Mercúrio_! Ela pensa. Momentos depois, uma mamadeira vem voando para dentro do quarto, pela janela aberta. Não era ainda a hora dele comer, então ela a coloca no criado-mudo, e pega a mochila, e volta para a sala de estar dela. Como ela ainda tem uma hora, ou duas, até o Sol nascer, ela pode muito bem fazer um pouco de dever de casa.

XXX

O cervo corre pela floresta a procura dos amigos dele. Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar. Em Hogsmeade ou a milhas de distância, James penas. Ele não consegue ouví-los, e nem mesmo cheirá-los. O bom e velho Almofadinhas com certeza fez um bom trabalho quando o James disse para ele tirar o Aluado daqui. Sabendo que ele não vai encontrá-los tão cedo, o James decide parar no corujal antes de esperar que os amigos dele retornem à Casa dos Gritos. Em vez de parar o Salgueiro Lutador, ele decide caminhar como cervo até Hogsmeade, e entrar na casa por lá.

Para o seu pavor, ele não encontra os seus amigos no caminho, e eles nem haviam retornado a casa, quando ele chegou. Ele se transforma de volta em humano. Andar em círculos é mais fácil com duas pernas do que com quatro patas. Caminhando para lá e para cá, o comprimento do quarto dilapidado, ele tenta organizar os pensamentos dele, mas percebe que é impossível. Eles são uma bagunça, enorme e confusa, um pensamento e uma emoção são impossíveis de soltar um do outro. O poço dentro dele está tão cheio no peito dele, que nenhuma caminhada consegue aliviar ou lhe dar claridade.

No que parecem anos depois, James ouve sons de um lobo, um cachorro, e um rato, entrando pela passagem da frente, e ele se transforma de volta em um cervo. Os amigos dele entram, rindo na forma animal deles. O James permanece parado, congelado, não estando no temperamento para o mínimo de risada, ou farra.

"Pontas!" Conduz o Sirius, nas suas maneiras brutais. "Aonde você foi?"

O James pisa com um casco no chão de madeira, e bufa, ele está sério, e ele quer que todo mundo saiba disso.

"O que há de errado, Pontas?" Guincha o Peter.

"Espera." Diz o James. "Espera até o Aluado se transformar de volta, não vai demorar muito..."

Não demorou muito. Nenhum minuto depois que ele disse isso, o Remus começa a dolorosa transformação de volta para um humano. Fraco, e exausto, ele desmorona no chão.

"Vamos Aluado, levanta." Diz o Sirius, que já tinha mudado para a sua linda forma humana, e agora estava ajudando o Lupin a ficar em uma posição ereta. "Agora, cara, o que você queria dizer?"

"Acabou." Diz o James, seriamente.

"O quê?"

"Essa escapadas mensais. Me desculpa, Aluado, mas chega. É muito perigoso, e nós fomos muito estúpidos de deixar acontecer por tanto tempo. Nós tivemos sustos o suficiente, e eu imponho o limite aqui e agora. Nós todos sabíamos que isso teria que parar um dia, e esse dia é hoje."

"Por quê? Sério, Pontas, não seja tão..."

"Não! Para mim já chega." Ele diz, deixando os outros três confusos e irritados.

O James corre pelo corredor. Os outros se três olham entre si, perplexos. Sirius acena silenciosamente, e vai atrás dele. "Pontas, cara, calma… Espera."

James gira, e encara o seu melhor amigo. "Foi a Lily. O Remus atacou a Lily a noite passada."

O rosto do Sirius obscurece. "Oh não… O Aluado, ele vai..."

"Não conta para ele. Eu não quero que ele saiba, mas vamos parar com isso de uma vez por todas."

"Ok, cara. Eu entendo."

"Obrigado, Almofadinhas." Teve um momento de silêncio, enquanto os dois batem um ao outro no ombro, numa combinação de um abraço, e um aperto de mão. Então, o Sirius quebra o silêncio.

"Você am… se _importa_ com ela, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Lily Evans. Você não quer, porque ela é uma aluna, e fora dos limites, mas você se importa com ela."

"Maldição, Sirius."

"Eu não estou dizendo isso para te deixar nervoso, ok. Eu sei o quanto deve estar te matando ter que combater isso, e especialmente depois da noite passada..."

"Pára, Almofadinhas."

"Eu vou parar, se você parar de mentir para si mesmo. Você deve isso a vocês dois, ser honesto..." Diz o Sirius, depois de virar e sair.

"Maldito seja você, Sirius..." James diz, baixinho. E mais baixo ainda, ele adiciona. "E maldito seja eu também..."


	7. Conversas Necessárias

**A/N**: Conseguimos bater o recorde de reviews! O capítulo anterior teve 16 reviews! Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram um review. Graças a vocês esse capítulo está sendo postado hoje. Ele tem 24 páginas no Word! Divirtam-se, e lembrem-se de depois deixar um review .

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! Quem estiver gostando dessa fic, pelamordedeus manda msg para a autora original, Kathryn's NomDePlume! Ela está querendo saber se deve continuar a escrever a história… eu estou com medo dela parar de escrever! E acreditem quando eu digo, está maravilhosa! Ou seja, mandem PM para ela, ou review na história original dizendo que vocês estão acompanhando a versão traduzida, e que não querem que ela pare de escrever essa história! Quem quiser ajuda para escrever a mensagem em Inglês, me manda por PM o que quer dizer, que eu traduzo para o Inglês e mando de volta para vocês poderem mandar para ela! Vamos lá gente! Não vamos deixar a melhor fic do casal Lily/James morrer!**

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 7: Conversas Necessárias**_

Meia hora depois, quando ele entra no quarto da Monitora Chefe, ele encontra a Lily e o Mercúrio aninhados juntos no sofá, dormindo em frente à lareira. O James sorri para si mesmo, vendo a linda cena. Uma jovem e linda garota, e um jovem e lindo unicórnio, enrolados em um casaco grande demais para os dois, dormindo pacificamente. Não querendo incomodá-los, ele coloca uma cadeira perto ao fogo, e pega a redação na qual ela estava trabalhando.

"Poções… blegh." Ele murmura. _Uma Redação nos Usos Variados de Sangue de Unicórnio_. Ele lê, e fica impressionado. Lily Evans é muito melhor em poções do que ele jamais vai ser. Não é de se admirar que o Slughorn goste tanto dela.

O Mercúrio parece ter ouvido ele, e acorda, derrubando a sua mamadeira vazia, para se aproximar do James. Ele não se aproxima dele completamente. Ele ainda mantém a distância, como ele faz com todo mundo que não é a Lily, mas ele chega mais perto do que ele jamais chegou antes. O James entende que essa é a forma do pequenino expressar a gratitude dele, por ele ter salvo a mãe dele.

James olha por cima da cabeça do unicórnio, para a Lily. O casaco se desarrumou quando o unicórnio saiu, e agora, a pele nua dela está exposta, junto com o mesmo sutiã manchado de sangue que ela está vestindo. Para deixá-la decente, ele vai até ela e ajeita o casaco, a cobrindo completamente.

Ajoelhando tão próximo a ela, ele não consegue impedir de prestar atenção. Mesmo que, nesse momento, ela esteja com as bochechas angustiantemente pálidas e sem cor, elas ainda aparecem ser macias e lisas, e o cabelo dela é tão sedoso e solto. Sem perceber, ele retira o cabelo do rosto dela, e acaricia aquela bochecha com o dedão dele.

Ele recua rapidamente, como se a mão dele tivesse se queimado, lembrando do que o Sirius disse.

"Eu não a amo." James pensa para si mesmo. "Sim, eu me importo com a segurança dela, mas isso não é amor. Ela é talentosa e inteligente, provavelmente a minha discípula predileta, mas isso não quer dizer que eu a ame. Eu teria reagido da mesma maneira se fosse qualquer outro aluno hoje a noite..." Exceto que, se tivesse sido qualquer outro aluno senão a Lily Evans, teria um novo lobisomem na ala hospitalar, e ele e o Remus estariam se afundando nos sentimentos de culpa. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro aluno, a não ser a Lily Evans, ele não teria pensado duas vezes em levá-los para a ala hospitalar, em invés de fazer o desejo deles. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro aluno, sem ser a Lily Evans, ele não teria sentido o coração dele se esmagar, ao ver o corpo sangrento no chão. Mas não era qualquer outro aluno. Era a Lily Evans.

Só existe somente a Lily Evans...

"Não! Maldição!" O James se xinga silenciosamente. "Certo, pára de mentir para si mesmo, James. Sim, você se importa com o que aconteça com a Lily, você ficaria chateado se ela estivesse infeliz ou machucada, mas isso não significa que você a ama. Se preocupar com a aluna com quem você tem mais contato, é comum. Todos os professores se importam com os alunos dele e têm favoritos. Qualquer um deles ficaria triste, e fariam o melhor o possível para protegê-los do perigo. É um sentimento natural. E o Professor Slughorn e o Slug Club dele? E daí que eu só tenho um membro no meu clube, o princípio é o mesmo, não é?" James rosna e bagunça o cabelo. "Merda, Sirius." Ele xinga em voz alta. Ele não percebe que estava andando em círculos de novo. Ele parece estar fazendo muito isso, ultimamente.

A Lily se mexe no sofá, se senta, e em uma voz tão carinhosa diz, "Aí está você...". O James pára o seu curto sorriso, quando ele percebe que ela estava falando com o unicórnio, e não com ele. O Mercúrio alegremente pula no sofá, e vai para o abraço dela. Mais uma vez, uma sensação estranha de ciúmes se estabelece no estômago dele, mas melhora um pouco quando ele a ouve dizer, tristemente, "Ele ainda não voltou..."

"Sim, ele voltou." Diz o James.

Ela vira a cabeça, enquanto a mão dela vai para o coração. "Merlin, quase morri de susto agora. Porque você não me disse que estava de volta?"

"Eu não queria acordar você."

"Ah… Como está o Remus?"

"Ele está da mesma maneira que sempre fica, depois de uma transformação..."

"Você não contou para ele sobre mim não, não é? Eu estava do lado de fora na noite passada. A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter voltado depois que o Hagrid saiu. Eu estou bem, então por favor, não conta para o Lupin, ele foi tão bom comigo no meu primeiro ano..."

"Você conhece o Aluado?"

"Sim. Ele me ajudou na minha primeira semana, quando eu fui atacada por um bando de pixies que moravam em um armário velho, no terceiro andar, e depois disso, ele sempre estava me ajudando, me dando aulas particulares, me ensinando sobre a sociedade mágica, e as coisas que eu não conhecia, por ser nascida trouxa. Eu nunca esqueci. Ele era do sétimo ano, e eu era somente uma aluna do primeiro ano, e mesmo assim, ele sempre arranjava tempo para me ajudar toda semana."

O Remus nunca comentou que ele conhecia a Lily, mas também, porque ele deveria ter mencionado isso, tanto naquela época, quanto agora.

"Eu não disse nada para ele, somente disse que a gente não deveria vir mais até os terrenos da escola. Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer novamente, se tivesse sido qualquer outro aluno, sem ser você..." Ele não completa a frase. "Vamos ver como está o seu ombro..."

Ela se vira de costas para ele, e remove o casaco. "Não está mais doendo tanto, mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo me mover muito bem. Como que está a aparência?"

"Não está muito boa, mas também, ainda tem sangue seco na sua pele e no seu… vestuário. Você deveria tomar um banho."

"Esse tipo de ferimento deixam cicatrizes?"

"Eu tenho algumas… então, sim."

"Bem, que bom então que está nas minhas costas, então eu não tenho que ver essa coisa feia todos os dias."

"Cicatrizes não são feias, ter cicatrizes te dão personalidade."

"Não, ter personalidade que te dá cicatrizes… e elas somente são atraentes nos homens."

"Você acha que as cicatrizes são atraentes?"

"Pergunte para qualquer mulher. Contanto que não seja uma cicatriz que deforme, ou que cruze o seu rosto todo, elas são atraentes… Porque é um sinal de personalidade. Mas eu acho que eu vou ouvir o seu conselho, e tomar um banho. Eu me sinto, bem, como se eu estivesse coberta de sangue seco e sujeira. Eu volto em 5 minutos, se você quiser esperar."

"Eu vou esperar."

A Lily volta para o quarto dela, que tem um banheiro unido a ele. Ela se senta na cama dela, e remove a saia, e a meia calça. Ela têm problemas quando tenta retirar o sutiã. Ela precisa de duas mãos para removê-lo, mas ela não possui a mobilidade necessária no ombro esquerdo dela para conseguir alcançar as costas, e abrir o fecho. Ela suspira, não querendo, mas sabendo que ela não tem outra escolha senão pedir ajuda.

"Me ajuda, por favor!" Ela chama do outro quarto. O Professor Potter aparece em um instante, parecendo pronto para duelar com um inimigo, ou pegar uma donzela em perigo, prestes a desmaiar. O que ele não estava pronto, era para ver uma garota parada, aparentando completamente indefesa, e somente vestindo roupas íntimas. Ele olha para o chão, para o teto, para as paredes, para qualquer coisa que não seja ela.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não consigo mover o meu ombro para trás o suficiente para alcançar o fecho. Eu preciso de ajuda para tirar isso." Ela diz, parecendo tão envergonhada quando o Professor dela está.

"Eu não acho que isso seja muito apropriado." Ele diz, sem jeito. A Lily dá um suspiro irritado, ela sabe que isso é embaraçoso, mas não tem o porque fazer uma tempestade por causa disso. Seria muito menos embaraçoso se eles não tivessem que conversar sobre isso, mas aparentemente, ele está fazendo as coisas difíceis. Não foi a poucas horas atrás que ele estava abraçando ela, balançando ela, e acariciando o cabelo dela tão gentilmente? Não foi ele mesmo que a despiu até esse ponto?

"Não somente eu te dei uma ereção em sala de aula, mas eu fui atacada por um lobisomem, que é um dos seus melhores amigos, e nós dois somos animagos ilegais. Eu acho que a gente já passou, e muito, do ponto de decência." Ela nem mesmo menciona o fato sobre a confissão acidental dele, que ele é um auror disfarçado.

Ele concorda com ela, mas ainda caminha hesitante na direção dela. Ela se vira de costas para ele, e ele levanta uma mão, e abre o fecho com um movimento rápido. A Lily se pergunta se essa técnica de abrir o sutiã é um talento natural, ou se ele vem desenvolvendo essa prática durante os anos… Ela decide que prefere não saber.

"Obrigada." Ela diz, começando a entrar no banheiro, mas então ela pára e vira. "Hagrid! Se ele acordar e o Mercúrio não estiver lá…"

"Eu vou levar o Mercúrio de volta. Conhecendo o Hagrid, ele vai ter um ataque de pânico, ou sair correndo na direção da floresta, ou cair em lágrimas… talvez ele faça os três de uma vez só. Mas você fica aqui, nós temos que conversar."

O humor da descrição acurada do Hagrid foi ofuscado pela frase fatídica 'nós temos que conversar'. Ele não poderia entregá-la para o Ministério por ela ser uma animaga, porque ele também é um, mas têm muitas outras coisas pelas quais ele pode estar chateado, agora que ele está calmo o suficiente para poder pensar sobre elas.

"Certo." Ela diz, caminhando na frente dele, ambos ainda desconfortavelmente cientes de que ela está vestindo apenas a sua roupa íntima, na direção da sala comunal. "Mercúrio. Você tem que voltar para a cabana do Hagrid agora."

O Mercúrio fez um movimento para mostrar o desagrado dele.

"Eu estou bem agora, mas você não quer que o Hagrid se preocupe com você, não é? Muito Bem. Eu sinto muito por não poder ir com você, então ele vai te levar de volta." Ela diz, usando um braço para apontar para o professor dela, e o outro ela mantém firmemente cruzado no peito dela, para que o sutiã solto dela não caia, deixando-a exposta. O Mercúrio parece um pouco relutante, mas concorda. "Você é um bom garoto." Ela diz, acariciando ele. "Eu vou te visitar o mais rápido que eu puder."

"Agora a pergunta é, como sair com um unicórnio do castelo, sem ser visto. Aonde está a minha capa da invisibilidade?"

"Eu a guardei em um lugar seguro, eu vou buscá-la." Ela diz, se levantando e indo para o quarto dela, ainda com um braço a cobrindo. Uma vez no quarto dela, ela pega a capa e se cobre com ela. Silenciosamente, ele sai do quarto dela nas pontas dos pés, na direção do Professor Potter. Um tremor de excitação percorre o corpo dela. Ela descobre que gosta de ficar invisível… muito.

Silenciosamente, ela caminha mais e mais próxima a ele, parando a poucos centímetros de distância dele, e só fica parada lá, estudando o rosto dele. É um rosto forte, e muito bonito também. Os óculos fazem com que ele tenha uma aparência intelectual, mas sem eles, ele parece 100 um jogador de Quadribol. E então, os lábios que ela estava encarando se tornam em um sorriso maroto. Em um movimento rápido, ele se dirige a ela, e puxa a capa com sucesso. Ela se sente exposta, ainda mais do que já estava.

"Eu achei que você fosse fazer isso. Eu conheço a minha própria capa, Evans. Eu sempre fui capaz de dizer quando os meus amigos tentavam me pegar desprevenido." Ele diz, com confiança.

A Lily se sente levemente boba, mas somente balança os ombros indiferentemente… bem… balança um ombro só, o que faz com que a alça do sutiã dela caia. Educadamente, o Potter pretende não perceber isso, e coloca a capa nele. Uma varinha então aparece, como se materializasse no ar, e coloca um feitiço no Mercúrio, de tal forma que ele se funde com os arredores. A Lily ainda está pasma com a capa, ela nunca viu ninguém desaparecer embaixo dela. Ele estava inteiramente e completamente invisível. Ela não faz a mínima noção de aonde ele está.

Ela prende a respiração, e o coração dela começa a bater rapidamente, enquanto ela sente um tecido líquido tocar o braço dela, subindo, colocando a alça do sutiã dela de volta no ombro. E então, o retrato se abre, e fecha, e ela sabe que ele foi embora, porque mais uma vez, o quarto parece mais frio sem ele.

Ela fica parada no mesmo lugar, até que a respiração e a batida do coração dela retornem ao normal, o que leva mais tempo do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Ela deixa a água cair sobre ela por muito tempo, tentando, em vão, lavar os pensamentos da cabeça dela, enquanto ela lava a sujeira do corpo dela. Mas não ajuda nada, em invés deles escorrerem junto com a água, parece que a água focaliza os pensamentos mais ainda.

"Maldição..." Ela repete diversas vezes. Com aquele único toque, o Potter fez isso ser impossível. Ela tinha feito um trabalho tão bom em fingir, em se convencer de que isso não é nada, mas agora o coração disparado dela é impossível de se ignorar. Por quê? Ela se pergunta. Ele fez um estardalhaço para me ajudar a abrir o meu sutiã quando eu pedi, e ainda assim ele acha que está tudo bem, quando ele está invisível, para…

Ela sabe que está dando muito mais importância a isso do que realmente deveria, mas foi um gesto tão sem sentido. Ela não tem a mínima idéia da expressão facial dele, quando ele arrastou aquele toque delicado no braço dela, ou o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ela está tão confusa e frustrada, ela o odeia por fazer com que ela se sinta desse jeito. Não, ela não o odeia por isso, ela o odeia porque ele é um professor de Hogwarts… Não, nem mesmo isso. Ela odeia a si própria por pensar desse jeito sobre um professor. Ela jura para si mesma que ela não vai mais pensar assim, as garotas ficam atraídas pelos seus professores o tempo todo, isso não significa nada. Ela simplesmente vai retirar isso da mente dela, e continuar normalmente.

Ele quer conversar, e ela vai conversar como ela normalmente conversaria, como se ele não tivesse tocado nela quando ele estava invisível, com o gesto mais imprestável, e mais doce… Ela vai conversar como se nada tivesse mudado.

* * *

James e o Mercúrio caminham na direção da cabana do Hagrid. São somente 8 da manhã, e em um domingo. Quase todo mundo está dormindo até tarde. O James mal havia fechado a fechadura do cercado, quando o Hagrid aparece do lado de fora, surpreendendo tanto o professor, quanto o unicórnio.

"Dia, James, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"Somente vim ver se você estava acordado, mas como parecia que você ainda estava dormindo, eu resolvi dar um oi para o Mercúrio, antes de voltar para o castelo." James mente, rapidamente.

"Bem, eu estou acordado agora, tinha algo que você queria me dizer?"

"Não, nada em particular, eu só queria dizer oi." Então, o James se lembra de algo, e decide pergunta ao Hagrid sobre isso. "Você sabia que a Evans conhecia o Remus no sétimo ano?"

"Claro. Ela não conseguia parar de falar sobre ele. Era tão bonitinho como que ela falava sobre ele… Em todos os anos dela aqui, eu nunca a vi gostar tanto de alguém como ela gostou dele, no primeiro ano." Ri o Hagrid.

James ri sem vontade. Na verdade, rir é a última coisa que ele quer fazer nesse momento. De alguma forma, ele estava com raiva do Remus, e não tem nada a ver com o fato que ele atacou a Evans a noite passada… Bem… Quase nada a ver com isso. O fato que o Remus faz parte do passado da Lily, saber que eles têm uma história que ele e a Lily não tem, que eles dois vão muito mais longe do que ela e ele próprio, faz o James se sentir com raiva. Saber que, de alguma maneira, o Remus era mais especial para ela do que ele é… isso faz o sangue dele ferver com um ciúme que ele não consegue nem admitir para si próprio, o deixando se sentindo completamente frustrado.

* * *

Ela sai do chuveiro, e se seca, olhando de cara feia para o chão do chuveiro dela, que está cheio de manchas vermelhas e marrons. O sangue é algo complicado de se limpar. Com uma toalha enrolada em volta dela, ela entra no quarto, e mais uma vez fecha a cara para as manchas na cama dela, e no uniforme dela também. Secando o cabelo com um feitiço rápido, ela coloca a toalha de volta no banheiro, e procura no malão dela alguma roupa limpa para vestir. Ela teve que se sentar no chão frio para fazer isso, porque ela ainda está muito fraca, ela não consegue se agachar sem se sentir como se fosse desmaiar…

Depois de colocar uma calcinha e uma calça de pijama, ela olha para a seleção de sutiãs dela. De jeito nenhum ela vai passar por aquilo novamente. Em vez disso, ela pega uma camisola, e a coloca, pisando nela e a puxando para cima. Ela acha que dessa forma vai ser mais fácil do que passando pela cabeça dela. O ombro dela ainda não tem esse tipo de flexibilidade. Ela sabe que vai levar dias, talvez até semanas, para se curar completamente. Como um veado, ela sentiu as garras penetrarem, rasgando e destruindo os tendões e os músculos dela. De algum jeito, os ferimentos ficaram menos severos quando ela está humana e, por isso, ela é extremamente grata.

Ela procura no malão dela por uma camisa que ela não precise colocar por cima da cabeça. Ela não gostaria de usar uma camisa com calças de pijama, então ela decide se enrolar em um cobertor. O que ela costuma usar para essa finalidade, estava no encosto do sofá da sala comunal dela, porque ela tem um hábito de dormir no sofá. É conveniente ter um cobertor lá para se cobrir, quando ela não quer caminhar a distância toda até a cama dela. Não tem nada melhor do que cair no sono em frente à lareira…

Ela fica surpresa em ver o Professor Potter sentado no sofá, esperando por ela. Ela não sabe porque ela está surpresa, ele disse que voltaria assim que levasse o Mercúrio para o Hagrid. Se compondo rapidamente, ela caminha até o sofá, remove o cobertor de cima dele, e se enrola nele.

"Sente-se." Ele diz.

Ela fica parada, sem saber se deve se sentar no sofá ao lado dele, ou em uma das cadeiras próximas, que estão a uma distância segura… Se sentindo tonta por causa da falta de sangue e comida, ela sabe que tem que fazer uma decisão rápida, antes que ela desmaie. De repente, ela se sente muito fraca. A visão dela gira, enquanto ela perde o equilíbrio, e rapidamente, túneis escuros se formam nos cantos do olho dela, penetrando mais e mais, até que a visão dela escurece por completo, e ela desmaia.

James olha curiosamente para a Monitora Chefe, enquanto os olhos dela saem de foco. Ela gira levemente. James se levanta e caminha na direção dela, quando os olhos dela giram para trás, e ela colapsa. Ele foi rápido o suficiente para prevenir que ela caísse no chão. Ele a coloca no sofá, usando o cobertor que estava caído no chão para cobrí-la.

"Poppy!" Ele chama, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não quer deixar a Evans sozinha, mas ele precisa conseguir nutrientes para ela.

Com um CRACK, uma elfa doméstica aparece ao lado dele. A Poppy, realmente foi a elfa doméstica da família do James por um breve período, antes de vir trabalhar em Hogwarts. A irmã da Poppy, Lettie, é a elfa doméstica dos Potter. Quando o dono da Poppy faleceu sem herdeiros, ela não tinha mais para onde ir, então ela foi para a casa dos Potter, perguntando se ela poderia trabalhar junto com a irmã, e servir aos Potter. Como eles não precisavam de mais ajuda na casa, a mãe dele sugeriu que ela viesse trabalhar em Hogwarts, onde o James estudava. A Poppy aceitou vir trabalhar em Hogwarts porque o filho da Potter morava lá. A Poppy era o único elfo que o James pode convocar facilmente.

"Desculpa te chamar assim, Poppy, mas eu preciso de um favor."

"Qualquer coisa, Mestre Potter..."

"Eu preciso que você traga um pouco de comida e bebida para a Srta. Evans aqui. Um pouco de leite também seria bom. Ah, e têm algumas roupas no chão, daquele aposento ali, que precisam ser lavadas muito bem."

O James sabe muito bem como que se deve lavar a roupa. Como que ele não pode realmente dar as roupas aos elfos, ele somente diz aonde as roupas sujas podem ser encontradas. Eles não são libertados se as pegarem para limpar, somente se ele der as roupas a eles.

"É claro, Mestre Potter."

"Obrigado, Poppy. Mas tente ser discreta, essa é uma situação muito perigosa, ela foi machucada seriamente, e está muito doente..."

"Poppy entende, senhor. Poppy vai fazer tudo que puder para ajudar."

"Você é ótima, Poppy, muito obrigado." Diz o James. A elfa o reverencia, e corre para o quarto para pegar as roupas sujas. Ele ouve a elfa chorar em choque, quando ela deve ter visto, ou sentindo, o sangue ensopado nas roupas, e ouve outro CRACK alto, enquanto ela desaparata.

O James retorna o olhar para a garota inconsciente, nenhum dos dois altos cracks da chegada ou saída da Poppy acordaram ela. Ela está completamente desmaiada…

"Ou não..." Diz o James, sentindo a testa dela. Ela não estava fria, na verdade, ela estava muito quente. Uma febre alta, sem dúvida. Não tem nada que ele pode fazer, além de colocar um retalho frio e molhado na testa dela, e esperar que ela acorde.

Quando a Lily acorda, ela se sente absolutamente horrível. Ela tem certeza que o desconforto no estômago dela que a forçou para o estado consciente. Ela não abre os olhos, mas ela sabe que deve estar deitada no sofá dela, porque ela consegue sentir o calor da lareira, e ouvir a lenha estalando confortavelmente. Ela sabe que ela não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo. Logo, a dor e a náusea vão exigir satisfação…

Ela tenta forçar o vômito que está se formando na garganta dela para baixo. Ela está tão cansada, ela não sabe se tem energia o suficiente para se levantar e ir até o banheiro. Ela ignora o máximo o possível, tentando se concentrar no frio aconchegante na testa dela, mas ele não é o suficiente para distrair a mente dela da dor familiar.

Ela tem tido problemas com úlceras estomacais desde o quinto ano, a dor constante, e os vômitos regulares já se tornaram um hábito. Ela sabe que, uma vez que ela vomite, a dor no estômago dela vai melhorar um pouco.

Sentindo o vômito subir rapidamente, ela sabe que tem que ir nesse momento. Se sentando mais rápido do que ela deveria, ela corre para o banheiro bem a tempo. A sensação nojenta do vômito queima a garganta dela, a boca dela, e o nariz dela, mas esse é o preço que ela paga para a paz retornar ao estômago dela. Vomitando mais uma vez, ela sente o desconforto diminuir. Mais uma vez, e é o suficiente, ela pensa. Ela sente uma mão quente nas costas dela, e ouve a voz do Potter dizendo "Você vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui… você está bem, deixa tudo sair..."

Ela vomita por uma última vez, e usa o papel higiênico próximo a ela para limpar a boca e o nariz dela.

Nervosamente, ela olha para a privada. Assim como ela temia, contém sangue seco. Sangue que foi digerido pelo próprio estômago dela, e então rejeitado. Algumas vezes, em situações estressantes, o ácido é tanto que a úlcera começa a sangrar. Quando o sangue fica no estômago dela, ele começa a ser digerido pelos mesmos ácidos que digerem o próprio revestimento interno do estômago, o que causou o início do sangramento. Quando muito sangue acumula no estômago dela, causa muito mais dor do que o comum, e força que ela vomite.

Mas não tem a aparência de sangue comum. É marrom escuro, com cristais que os trouxas diriam que parecem sementes de café. A Lily mesma não sabia que essa substância tinha sangue seco e digerido, até o médico dela, dizer isso para ela…

Ela se levanta tremendo, com a ajuda do Professor Potter, e lava o rosto e a boca na pia, e dá a descarga do conteúdo nojento da privada. Ela joga água fria no rosto, o que a faz se sentir um pouco melhor, mas o corpo dela ainda está tremendo todo, como sempre fica depois disso, e não ajuda nada que ela já não estava em boas condições.

Ele estava olhando os livros da estante dela. Ele nem percebeu que ela tinha acordado, até ouví-la indo para o banheiro. Vendo que ela não estava mais no sofá, ele voa pela sala comunal, pelo quarto dela, e entra no banheiro, e vê que ela está violentamente doente. Ele coloca a mão dele nas costas dela, e tenta dizer coisas confortantes. Ele nem se lembra o que acabou de dizer; ele só queria ser confortante. Ele imagina o que diabos a Evans comeu, o vômito dela está estranhamente escuro.

Quando ela termina, ele a ajuda a se levantar e se limpar, antes de levá-la para fora do banheiro.

"Você gostaria de deitar na cama, ou voltar para a sala comunal?"

"Tanto faz, a sala comunal."

O James não gosta do quanto que ela está tremendo. Ele tem certeza que, caso ele não estivesse segurando ela, ela iria desmoronar no mesmo instante. Ela se senta, e ele oferece um pouco de leite para ela.

"Eu sei que eu não deveria fazer isso, mas é a solução mais rápida..." Ela diz, pegando a garrafa, e bebendo dela.

"Solução mais rápida?"

"Esquece..."

"Eu acho que você realmente deveria ir a ala hospitalar, Evans. Eu nunca vi reagirem a uma mordida desse jeito antes."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a noite passada." Ela diz, quase que condescendente.

"Então o que é isso?" James pergunta.

"Não é nada para se preocupar..."

"Evans, você estava ardendo em febre, e acabou de ficar violentamente doente agora, e você me diz que não é nada para se preocupar?"

"Desculpa, eu quis dizer que não é nada para _você_ se preocupar."

"Evans..." Diz o James, de forma preventiva. O que isso quer dizer… nada para_ele_ se preocupar.

"Professor." Ela diz, o encarando diretamente nos olhos, com a voz calma e firme. "Eu prometo que isso não tem nada a ver com o Remus, ou com a mordida. É uma condição que começou a anos atrás, eu sei o que é isso, porque isso acontece, e como melhorar. Você realmente não precisa se incomodar com isso."

Esse pequeno discurso, está longe de fazer com que ele se sinta melhor, e só faz com que ele fique mais preocupado. Se for algo que acabou de acontecer, eles poderiam achar uma forma de curá-la. Mas, se ela está sofrendo de alguma doença a longo prazo, então o que ele poderia fazer para ajudar? É uma doença séria? O que é isso? Porque ela não quer contar para ele?

'Ela te disse o porque,' ele pensa. 'Porque não é da sua maldita conta. Ela disse claramente que não é relacionado ao que aconteceu essa noite, portanto você não tem o mínimo direito de se meter.' É algo que faz parte da vida dela há muito mais tempo do que ele… Começou antes dele… e não era da conta dele…

Então, ela continua, "Você já perdeu tempo e energia suficientes, em mim. Eu não quero mais me impor em você. Você pode ir agora… Eu não sou a sua responsabilidade."

James se sente insultado, recusado, repudiado, desprezado.

"Você é minha aluna, e os alunos são a prioridade de um professor."

"Você não fica sentado do lado dos alunos quando eles estão doentes. Não se sinta obrigado moralmente a ficar comigo só porque eu fui atacada pelo Remus na noite passada. A sua consciência pode descansar em paz; você curou o meu ombro melhor do que eu poderia esperar. O seu trabalho aqui acabou."

"Você quer que eu saia, Evans?" Pergunta o James, com o temperamento dele começando a se alterar. "Você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Você não tem nenhum motivo para ficar aqui, e continuar a perder o seu tempo."

"Eu não vou ainda, nós ainda temos algumas coisas para conversar… Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu estive esperando aqui..." Ele disse, sabendo que não é inteiramente verdade. Essa foi _parte_ do motivo pelo qual ele ficou.

"Eu estou ouvindo agora, Professor. Você pode começar."

O James acha que não vai conseguir, não quando ele está tão nervoso. Ele passa os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo dele.

"Ok, Evans, nós temos que aceitar as nossas posições aqui. Quer gostemos, ou não, nós estamos juntos por um tempo, então o máximo que podemos fazer é tentar entender um ao outro, certo?"

"É claro."

O James acha que não vai conseguir continuar, não quando ela tentou fazer com que ele fosse embora duas vezes. Talvez ela não gostasse de companhia quando estava doente, ou talvez ela está cansada da presença dele…

"Olha, Evans, eu não vou forçar essa conversa em você quando você não está passando bem. Se você quer que eu vá embora, eu vou." Ele diz, se dirigindo para o retrato da entrada.

"Não!" Ela diz, de repente. James vira para ela, surpreso. "Eu quero dizer, se você têm coisas mais importantes para fazer, então não deixe que eu fique no lugar delas. Mas..."

"Você quer que eu fique?" Ele pergunta. Ele quer que ela lhe dê uma resposta, uma resposta de verdade. Ela quer que ele fique? Ou ela quer que ele vá embora?

"Eu não quero ser uma carga para você, mas se você não tem nada melhor para fazer, do que sentar e conversar com uma garota machucada e doente, então..." Ela suspira. "Então fica."

Nesse momento ele entendo o que ela está fazendo. Os dois estavam fazendo as mesmas perguntas, mas se recusando a dar respostas. Ela queria saber se ele estava ficando porque ele queria ficar, ou porque ele achava que era o dever dele ficar. E ele queria que ela dissesse se ela queria que ele ficasse aqui ou não. Se ele tivesse algo mais importante para fazer, ela não pediria para ele ficar, e gastar o tempo dele, enquanto ele poderia estar fazendo outras coisas, e ele não ficaria se ela não quisesse que ele ficasse… mas ela não vai admitir que ela quer… o James começa a se sentir tonto só em pensar sobre isso.

É um círculo vicioso, e ele sabe que ele tem que ser a pessoa a quebrá-lo.

"Bem, Srta. Evans, eu não tenho absolutamente nada melhor para fazer hoje, do que sentar e conversar com a Monitora Chefe inválida."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Sabe de uma coisa, você deveria comer algo, você perdeu muito sangue."

Lily pensa que ela perdeu muito mais sangue do que ele jamais vai saber, com a hemorragia interna também...

"Eu não acho que consigo comer nada agora."

"Bem, quando você puder..." Ele diz, colocando a cesta de comida, que a Poppy havia trazido, em cima da mesa.

"Obrigada..." Diz a Lily, genuinamente comovida. Ele estava tornando muito difícil para ela manter a decisão de não se apaixonar por ele…

"Mas a gente realmente precisa discutir tudo."

"Tudo?"

"Mas se você acha que não está se sentindo bem o bastante para isso, agora, então nós não temos que conversar. Talvez você devesse descansar um pouco mais?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Por quanto tempo eu estive dormindo antes?"

"Você quer dizer, quando você desmaiou?"

"É… sim."

"E acordou vomitando?"

"É, aquela vez, quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?" Ela pergunta, ligeiramente irritada.

"Você ficou inconsciente por mais ou menos uma hora..."

"Eu só estava curiosa em saber. Agora, sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ela diz, se ajeitando, puxando o cobertor mais apertado nela, ficando mais confortável.

"Nós." Ele diz simplesmente. Aquela única, livre, e simples palavra faz com que o coração dela pule para a garganta dela. Ele continua, depois de um instante, "essa noite mudou tudo. Quantas pessoas sabiam que você estava do lado de fora ontem a noite?"

"Ninguém."

"E quantas pessoas sabem que você é uma animaga?"

"Uma."

"Quem?"

"Você."

"Só eu?"

"Só você."

"Excelente."

"Quantas pessoas sabem sobre o Mercúrio."

"Além de você, o Hagrid, e o Dumbledore?"

"Sim."

"Ninguém."

"Isso fica cada vez melhor. E quem sabe sobre você ser capaz de fazer magia sem varinha?"

"Ninguém."

"Você é muito boa para manter as coisas para você mesma."

"Não tenho ninguém para contar."

"Isso não tem nada a ver, mas mate a minha curiosidade… Quantas pessoas sabem sobre a sua doença?"

"Ninguém… a não ser o médico."

"O quê?"

"Curandeiro."

"Ah… e… eu suponho que, entre o tempo que eu te deixei no Hagrid na noite passada, e a hora que nos encontramos novamente, você não contou para ninguém que eu sou um auror?"

"Somente toda a sala comunal da Sonserina, e dei uma entrevista pessoal para a Rita Skeeter..." Ela disse em uma voz completamente séria. Ele sabe que ela jamais contaria para ninguém, mas ele tem que perguntar. Ele deveria esperar essa resposta sarcástica.

"Excelente. A situação está inteiramente contida. Isso não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser."

"Então nós não temos nenhum problema?"

"Fora você estar doente? Não, eu acho que não, contanto que possamos manter um o segredo do outro."

"Eu sou boa em manter segredos."

"Eu percebi. Isso é muito bom. Eu espero que você perceba, Evans, que o conhecimento que nós dois temos um do outro, poderia colocar nós dois em sérios problemas." Ele diz, enfatizando as últimas três palavras, parando uma depois da outra.

"Eu tenho conhecimento disso sim."

"Então, é do melhor interesse para nós dois agirmos como se nada disso jamais tivesse acontecido. Eu não vou te punir por ter ficado sozinha depois do horário, por ser uma animaga, ou nada mais. Para todos os casos, nós estávamos dormindo aqui a noite inteira. O Aluado e eu também não estávamos do lado de fora. Você não sabe de nada sobre o Remus ser um lobisomem, nada sobre eu ser um auror. Essa conversa nunca existiu..."

"Por que eu tenho que manter o Mercúrio um segredo?"

"Por simplicidade e segurança. Quanto menos pessoas souberem que você está nos terrenos da escola a noite, melhor..." Ele pausa por um momento. "A razão pela qual eu estou posicionado aqui é porque o Ministério está preocupado que Hogwarts possa, não somente ser um alvo para os bruxos das trevas, mas também, terreno de recrutamento,. Assim como o Ministério e… outras… organizações olham para Hogwarts a procura de novos empregados, o Lorde das Trevas também olha a procura de Comensais da Morte. Nós achamos que o lorde das trevas quer manter pessoas dentro de Hogwarts, e estudantes interessados são o jeito mais fácil… Os professores são fiéis ao Dumbledore, então não tem jeito dele colocar um espião neles, a única posição disponível foi ocupada por mim. Eu não te digo isso para te assustar, mas quem você mais precisa temer são os seus colegas. Se uma ou duas pessoas soubessem que você sai para os terrenos todas as noites, a notícia ia se espalhar, particularmente se eles soubessem que você está comigo, porque é dessa forma que as fofocas voam. Se essa informação vazar, e os estudantes errados a ouvirem, então isso nos deixa a dispor dos comensais da morte… Eles já te atacaram duas vezes, e você foi extremamente sortuda até agora..."

"Desculpa te interromper, mas como você sabe daquela outra vez?" A Lily sabe que ele deve ter lido no Profeta, assim como todo mundo. Foi notícia de primeira página quando a Lily escapou por pouco, e ainda por cima com vida, quando foi atacada por comensais da morte em plena luz do dia, enquanto caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal.

"Não somente eu fui colocado a par de atividades anteriores dos comensais da morte, mas quando eu recebi ordens para trabalhar em Hogwarts, eu fui informado sobre a história de alguns poucos estudantes que eram considerados..." Ele não conclui…

"Considerados o quê?"

"De interesse..."

"De interesse?"

"Os Comensais da Morte estão interessados neles, ou como possíveis recrutas para o Lorde das Trevas ou como possíveis alvos para..."

"Eu entendo..." Ela diz, cortando ele, sem querer que ele termine o pensamento em voz alta. Não há dúvida em qual categoria ela se encontra…

"Não preciso dizer que você também não sabe nada disso..."

"Com certeza não. Então o silêncio é a palavra no Mercúrio."

"Sim."

"Você pode me dizer se eles suspeitam de algum aluno em particular? Só para eu poder ficar alerta..."

James pensa sobre isso por um momento, então decide que, já que ele foi tão longe, e ela já sabe tanto, dar um pouco mais de informação a ela não faria nenhum problema, só poderia ajudá-la.

"Michaels, Peters, Walsh, Nott..."

"Então os Sonserinos do sétimo ano?"

"Parkinson, Quibbley..."

"Quibbley?"

"Os pais dele são suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte… a maior parte dos pais desses alunos são suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte, os pais do Michaels e do Nott são confirmados. O pensamento lógico é que é mais fácil, e mais seguro para os pais, convencerem os próprios filhos de ajudarem."

"Excelente lógica. Mas o Quibbley… Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar… Eu quero dizer, ele simplesmente é tão... bom." O Quibbley é um aluno entusiasmado do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, que no ano anterior levou a Lily para Hogsmeade.

"Eles não são certezas, somente devem ser levados em consideração..." O James continua.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu posso fazer outra pergunta?"

"Por que não."

"Na floresta, no outro dia, quando os Comensais da Morte mataram os pais do Mercúrio… Você veio porque achou que eu era um alvo?"

Ela fica surpresa em vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, rindo. "Eu realmente nem sabia que você estava envolvida até eu te ver sentada lá. Não, eu fui porque o Hagrid pediu para eu ir. Ele sempre fazia isso quando eu estava na escola, excitado para me mostrar o bichinho mais novo dele, ou alguma ajuda com alguma criatura mágica que ele tinha acabado de 'salvar'."

"Então isso foi tudo inesperado..."

"Sim."

"Bom."

"Por quê?"

"Porque se você acabou se juntando a mim, então tudo bem, mas eu não acho que eu aguentaria ter sido designada uma babá secreta..."

"Esse não é o meu trabalho..." Ele diz, defensivamente.

"E eu estou feliz que eu não sou parte do seu trabalho."

"Não, você é completamente uma inconveniência separada."

"Encantador… Mais alguma coisa?"

"Só mais uma coisa." Ele diz, estendendo uma mão. Ela olha para ele sem entender.

"Por que isso?"

"É uma mão. É o costume apertar as mãos quando você concorda em alguma coisa. É um sinal de confiança. Nós temos que confiar um no outro, de agora em diante, Evans, você entende?"

A Lily estende a não dela na dele. A mão dele é quente em volta da dela, enquanto eles apertam na promessa de confiar um no outro com os segredos deles, mas o Potter retira a mão dele mais rapidamente do que a Lily gostaria.

"Merlin, Evans, as suas mãos são tão frias..." ele diz, se levantando e caminhando para trás do sofá. Ele o empurra para frente, para que ela fique mais próxima do fogo. "Pronto. Talvez você vai degelar melhor aqui."

"Obrigada."

"Sem problema…" Ele pára, e olha em volta do aposento. "Então… vamos ver o que fazer..." Ele retira a varinha dele e faz um feitiço de convocação. A Lily reconhece o movimento da varinha, mas o que ele está convocando ela não faz idéia. Ele caminha para a janela, e abre para permitir o que quer que seja, entrar no aposento.

Ela ouve um som de vento, e o som do Potter pegando alguma coisa, então ele fecha a janela. Ele caminha de volta para a cadeira próxima a ela, e coloca a pasta dele na mesa em frente deles, e começa a remover os conteúdos dela, empilhando os pergaminhos na mesa, em diferentes pilhas.

"Uh… Professor?"

"Sim, Evans?"

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Procurando por uma pena… mas parece que eu não tenho nenhuma." Ele vê uma pena da Lily em cima da mesa, e a pega. "Você não se importa se eu pegar isso aqui emprestado não, não é, Evans?"

"Fique a vontade, mas o que você vai fazer com isso?"

"Corrigir os deveres." Mentira.

"O quê? Você me disse que não tinha nada para fazer hoje!"

"Correção, eu te disse que eu não tinha nada _melhor_ para fazer hoje. Corrigir as redações é a última coisa na minha lista de favoritos a fazer."

"Eu estou surpresa que isso apareça na lista..."

"Eu gosto de ensinar, e é parte do trabalho. A resposta dos alunos é realmente importante. Se os alunos não souberem o que eles fizeram de errado, então eles vão ficar repetindo os mesmos erros."

"Mas você não precisa corrigir aqui..."

"Não fala besteira, Evans. Eu disse que eu ia ficar aqui, não foi? Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, mas eu tenho coisas a fazer que devem ser feitas… então porque não matar dois pássaros no mesmo quarto, não é?"

"Eu não sei se eu gosto de ser comparada a uma ave morta… Mas não seria melhor você fazer isso no seu próprio aposento?"

"Você está de brincadeira comigo? Os aposentos do Monitores Chefes são muito melhores do que o dos Professores. Olha! Você tem uma sala comunal inteira para você. Eu só tenho um escritório com um quarto anexo. É muito mais confortável aqui. Em invés de dar as notas na minha mesa, eu posso fazer nessa adorável cadeira, próximo a lareira..."

"Se você tem certeza..." Diz a Lily, sem certeza alguma.

"Muita certeza, obrigado. Você não se importa se eu transformar essa tinta em vermelho por um tempo não, não é?"

"Fica a vontade."

Ele transforma, e começa na primeira redação, na pilha mais a direita. Ela decide estudar um pouco também, e pensa em convocar um livro texto para ela. O único que ela tinha com ela era o de Poções, mas ela já terminou esse. Na verdade, ela já havia terminado todo o dever de casa dela, então ela decide rever um pouco de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que o Professor está bem aqui. Caso ela tivesse alguma dúvida, ele poderia responder facilmente.

Procurando a varinha dela, ela percebe que não está com ela. Está provavelmente no quarto dela, em algum lugar, provavelmente dentro da capa dela…

"Professor?"

"Hmm?" Ele diz, sem olhar para ela.

"Eu posso pegar a sua varinha emprestada? Eu só quero..."

"Não. Faça sem." Ele a interrompe, sem retirar os olhos da redação na frente dele.

"Mas eu não consigo ver o livro daqui..."

"Não importa." Ele diz casualmente, riscando algo no papel, e escrevendo alguma anotação no canto.

"E se importar?"

"Aí você pode ficar deitada aí, e ficar entediada, até não importar mais."

A Lily balança os ombros. Melhor tentar então._ Accio __Livro Avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, ela pensa furiosamente. Nenhum resultado. _Accio livro texto_! Ela tenta novamente. Nada ainda. Ela se forçar a focalizar claramente, mas ela ainda está muito tonta e fraca, e ela não acha que vai conseguir. Mesmo que ela dissesse o feitiço em voz alta, ela duvida que fosse funcionar. Ela somente não tem forças suficiente. Se ela somente pudesse ver o livro texto, ou somente se ela tivesse uma varinha…

Então, ela tem uma idéia repentina. Ela pode ver a ponta da varinha do Potter saindo da capa dele. _Accio varinha do Potter_! Ela pensa, e instantaneamente ela voa do bolso dele para a mão dela. Antes que ele tenha tempo para pegar de volta, ela rapidamente convoca o livro texto, que vem voando pelo aposento.

"Ei!" Ele diz, se levantando para pegar a varinha dele de volta.

"Professor, cuidado!" Diz a Lily, mas é tarde demais. O livro texto colide com a parte de trás da cabeça dele, derrubado os óculos do rosto dele, com a força do impacto. O livro cai no chão, atrás dele. Tentando não rir, ela pega os óculos dele, que caíram no sofá, ao lado dela, e os entrega de volta para ele. Ele está esfregando atrás da cabeça dele, enquanto pega os óculos com a outra mão.

"Ai."

"Eu tentei te avisar..." Diz a Lily, se defendendo suavemente, culpada, e entregando de volta a varinha roubada. Ele pega a varinha com os lábios franzidos, e a coloca de volta no bolso. Sem falar nenhuma palavra, ele senta de volta, e retorna a corrigir os deveres.

Ele está chateado? Ela não consegue dizer ao certo, o cabelo preto bagunçado dele estão caídos, escondendo o rosto dele, mas os ombros dele parecem estar tremendo ligeiramente. A Lily acha que ele está tentando controlar o temperamento dele, então ela se esconde debaixo do cobertor, com medo do que ele pode vir a dizer. Um instante depois, o coração dela se eleva, quando ela o ouve cair em gargalhadas. Encorajada, ela coloca a cabeça dela para fora do cobertor.

Ele estava rindo tão forte, que ele teve que tirar os óculos dele para limpar os olhos.

"Merlin, isso foi hilário."

"Foi?" Ela também tinha achado isso, mas está surpresa que ele, a pessoa que foi atingida na cabeça, também achou engraçado.

"E a ironia é, eu estava pensando… Alguns alunos nem se importam em ler antes de escrever essas redações, ou de entregar o dever de casa. Eu estava justamente pensando que alguém deveria atingí-los na cabeça com um livro texto… quando, de repente, você sabe o que acontece? WHAM! Livro texto na minha cabeça." Ele diz, começando a rir mais uma vez. "Eu estou tentado a enfeitiçar os livros para bater na cabeça dos donos, como uma lembrança sutil para eles fazerem o dever de casa… Eu acho que seria muito eficiente."

"Bem… Eu acho que seria..." Admite a Lily.

"Evans. Como você parece ser _talentosa_ em fazer feitiços..." Ela pára por um momento, ambos sabendo muito bem do que eles está se referindo. "Eu quero que você crie um feitiço desse. Trinta pontos para a Grifinória se você fizer."

A Lily sorri. Ela ama um desafio, e feitiços são a especialidade dela. Ela já tem várias idéias de como fazer… Pegando um pergaminho em branco, e outra pena, ela começa a fazer anotações com a tinta vermelha.

Depois de duas horas de idéias, a Lily sente o estômago dela melhorar, e roncar, com as dores normais de fome. Isso é um bom sinal. Ela pega um pouco de comida da cesta, enquanto continua a trabalhar. A comida parece ter um efeito imediato nela. Instantaneamente, ela se sente melhor, mais forte.

Depois de mais uma hora, ela se sente como se tivesse aperfeiçoado a teoria, agora tudo que falta é testar, aprimorar, e testar novamente. Fortalecida, e se sentindo muito melhor, ela se levanta e vai pegar a varinha do quarto dela. Ela vai precisar da varinha dela, se quiser fazer esse feitiço corretamente, pois a magia sem varinha dela ainda está incerta.

"Professor?"

"Sim?"

"Eu acho que eu tenho algo, mas eu preciso testar, mas… eu não tenho nenhum alvo no qual testar."

"O que você precisa?"

"Somente de um aluno com um dever, e um livro texto."

"Bem, eu sou um professor, então você não pode mais me atacar, Evans."

"Mas como que eu vou testar?"

"Você tem uma redação para entregar na quinta para a minha aula..."

"Eu já terminei."

"O que você tem para as outras matérias?"

"Eu já terminei todos os meus deveres."

"Você não deixa nada para depois… Certo, então, a partir desse instante eu estou te dando uma nova redação. Para amanhã, 12 polegadas em..." Ele pega o livro texto de DCAT, e abre em uma página aleatória. "Inferi. Como eles são criados e destruídos. Pronto, agora você tem um dever, e um livro texto. Boa sorte, Evans."

Esperando que funcionasse, ela aponta a varinha dela para o livro texto próximo ao Potter, e sussurra as palavras que ela achou que serviriam para o feitiço. Então, com cuidado, ela retira uma nova folha de pergaminho, e escreve o título da redação no topo. Depois de imergir a pena dela de volta ao pote de tinta, ela começa a primeira linha do dever. Ela nem chega a terminar a frase, quando o livro texto voa para ela, e começa a bater na cabeça dela.

"Brilhante Evans! Absolutamente brilhante!" Ela ouve o professor dizer com orgulho.

"Obrigada, Professor, mas eu ainda não terminei." Ela pega o livro, antes que a atinja pela quarta vez, e o coloca no chão. Ele fica parado lá. Ela pega a pena para começar a escrever de novo, e mais uma vez, o livro começa a incomodar ela.

"Parece muito bom, excelente, excelente..." O Potter encoraja. Somente quando ela abre o livro, e o coloca na frente dela, o livro a deixa escrever a redação em paz.

"O aluno tem que ter o livro aberto enquanto está escrevendo o dever… mas por causa do tipo de feitiço que eu utilizei, tudo que o aluno precisa fazer para pará-lo é um simples feitiço _Finite Incantatem_."

"Bem, eu acho que até lá eles já entenderam o propósito, então não importa. Perfeito, Evans. Trinta pontos para a Grifinória." Ele diz, sorrindo para ela. A Lily brilha com orgulho e alegria, feliz de ter sido capaz de agradar o professor dela.

"Você realmente vai utilizá-lo?"

"É claro. Somente nos alunos do quarto ano para baixo. Uma vez no quinto ano, é impossível fazer um dever sem um pouco de pesquisa, e um aluno do quinto ano pode já possuir conhecimento suficiente para escrever uma redação sem precisar do livro texto. Mas do primeiro ao quarto ano, eu designo redações sobre assuntos, fatos, não teorias, e sempre as designo antes de dar a aula sobre elas, porque eu gosto que os meus alunos já tenham um pouco de conhecimento do tópico antes de eu ensiná-lo. Dessa forma, eles podem fazer perguntas mais informativas, e ter um conhecimento melhor sobre o assunto."

"Eu já te disse que você é o meu professor predileto?"

"Você pode ter mencionado..." Ele diz, incapaz de conseguir parar os lábios dele formarem um enorme sorriso.

"Quantas ainda faltam para você?" Ela pergunta, acenando na direção dos deveres em cima da mesa.

"Eu já terminei o terceiro e o quinto anos. Ainda falta o sexto ano, que não são tantas para corrigir, já que a turma do sexto ano é menor do que as outras, mas elas são mais longas..."

"Bem, eu vou para a biblioteca, você pode ficar aqui e terminar."

"Por que você vai para a biblioteca? Você não deveria ficar aqui e descansar?"

"Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor agora, graças a você. E o livro texto não é muito abrangente sobre Inferi, somente os menciona como uma das criaturas/seres agourentos utilizados nas artes das trevas. Não tem muita informação além disso, somente que eles não são criados como os vampiros. Eles não são mortos-vivos, e sim mortos reanimados."

"Evans, você realmente não precisa fazer essa redação, foi só para você poder testar o seu feitiço."

"Eu sei, mas agora eu estou interessada! Eu li essa seção antes, mas agora eu entendo como isso é um assunto interessante, e como que, tristemente, o meu conhecimento sobre eles é deficiente."

"Uma estudiosa verdadeira."

"Eu posso passar pela cozinha quando estiver voltando, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Qualquer coisa." Ele responde.

"Qualquer coisa?" Ela diz, de forma marota. Ela sabia o que ia trazer, muffins de mirtilo com hortelã… Ele parece que lê os pensamentos dela, porque então ele diz.

"Qualquer coisa que você mesma comeria..."

"Está certo, eu devo voltar em torno de uma hora."

Ela não fica ausente nem por 20 minutos, quando retorna para a sala comunal. Intrigado pelo olhar infeliz no rosto dela, ele pergunta, "O que há de errado?"

"Seção restrita."

"Como?" Ele pergunta, retirando os óculos dele, e esfregando o nariz.

"Os livros que eu preciso estão na seção restrita… Eu não posso retirá-los sem uma permissão de um Professor."

Sem pensar duas vezes, James rabisca algo em um pedaço de pergaminho, rasga o pedaço, e entrega para ela. "Divirta-se."

A Lily pega com uma mão trêmula. "Muito… obrigada..."

"Para que servem os Professores? Vá agora, quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você retorna."

"Eu volto rapidamente." Ela diz com um sorriso. Ela tem certeza que essa é a primeira vez que ela ficou eufórica sobre os mortos reanimados...

* * *

Não esqueçam de mandar PM ou review para a autora original!

E é claro, não se esqueçam de deixar um review para mim também.


	8. No qual um Esquema é Planejado

**A/N**: Vi que muitos leitores deixaram review para a autora original!! Muito obrigada!! Tomara que ela continue a escrever!

Nesse capítulo o plot da nossa história começa a se desenvolver, espero que gostem!! Muita ação está por vir!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 8: No qual um Esquema é Planejado**_

Ela se apressa até a biblioteca, e entrega o pedaço de pergaminho para a Madame Pince. A bibliotecária olha sobre os óculos dela para a Lily. Parecendo satisfeita que a intenções da Evans sejam satisfatoriamente acadêmicas, ela a acompanha até a Seção Restrita. Olhando mais uma vez para o pedaço de pergaminho, a Madame Pince vai até uma das prateleiras, e pega dois livros dela.

"Aqui, Srta. Evans, você pode ver que esses dois são as melhores escolhas para o seu assunto, mas você pode olhar a vontade a procura de mais material. Mas saiba que você não vai poder retirar nada que não seja pertinente ao seu tópico."

"Sim, senhora, obrigada." A bibliotecária deixa a Monitora Chefe sozinha.

A Lily sabe que ela não pode retirar nenhum livro que não seja sobre inferi, mas isso não a impede de olhar os outros livros. Vários assuntos a envolvem, e todos eles não são permitidos que um aluno normal os leia. A Lily pensa que poderia passar o dia todo aqui, somente lendo o material proibido. Ela retira um livro grande do seu lugar na prateleira. Ela o abre em uma página aleatória, e começa a ler, apesar da ilustração grotesca, e quase obscena, na página ao lado. Ela nem mesmo consegue terminar o primeiro parágrafo, antes que feche o volume, horrorizada. Essa foi a primeira vez na vida dela que a curiosidade dela foi vencida pelo medo. Ela coloca o livro de volta na prateleira, e fica parada, olhando para ele, incrédula. A Lily não fazia idéia que coisas como aquela existiam. Ela não se importaria em esquecer também. Perplexa, ela olha para os outros volumes nas prateleiras, em volta dela. Será que todos eles contém magia das trevas apavorantes, como o que ela acabou de ler? Será que o conteúdo dos livros que ela vai levar com ela são tão apavorantes como aquele?

Ela não quer desistir dessa tarefa. Ela quer escrever aquela redação sobre inferi, não importando o quanto pavorosa ela possa se tornar… Quando ela estava na sala comunal dela com o Potter, ela não havia pensado sobre a criação deles. O que ela havia pensado? Que você simplesmente fala um feitiço, e trás um corpo morto de volta a vida, fácil assim? Têm razões para o livro texto dela ser tão vago sobre eles, a mesma razão pela qual os livros sobre Inferi estão trancados na seção restrita…

Antes de perder a coragem de terminar a tarefa, ela caminha rapidamente para fora da Seção Restrita, abraçando os dois livros no peito dela. As portas se mexem e se fecham magicamente atrás dela. Enquanto ela retira os livros, ela olha para o rosto da bibliotecária. A Madame Pince, de quem todos os alunos zombam, odeiam, que é tão severa, e sem o mínimo senso de humor. Pela primeira vez, a Lily indaga porque ela é assim. A Madame Pince a levou até os dois volumes que ela achou que seriam os mais úteis para a Lily… isso quer dizer que ela os leu? Quantos dos livros na biblioteca, incluindo aqueles na seção restrita, que a velha bibliotecária leu? Se ela viu a maior parte do que aqueles livros das trevas contém, a Lily não se admira da severidade da velha bruxa, da frieza dela, da falta de calor, ou alegria dela. Por trás desses óculos provavelmente tem uma mente muito bem informada, ciente de muito mais horrores do que os alunos infantis e imaturos jamais saberão… Não é de se admirar que ela tenha pouca paciência com eles.

Querendo todas as formas de calor que esperam por ela na sala comunal dela, a Lily Evans sai rapidamente da biblioteca, e passa pelo Salão Principal. Ela está com tanta pressa para retornar para o Professor Potter, que ela colide com alguém, fazendo com que ela derrube os livros.

"Oh, me desculpa, a culpa foi minha." Ela diz, olhando para a pessoa na qual ela colidiu.

"Eu estou bem." Ele diz, agachando para pegar os livros caídos dela. A Lily está alarmada. O Potter a avisou hoje mesmo sobre esse homem. Na frente dela, se abaixando para ajudá-la a pegar as coisas que ela deixou cair, estava o aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina, John Michaels, cujos pais são Comensais da Morte confirmados. Enquanto ele se levanta, segurando os livros dela, ele dá um sorriso bondoso e charmoso. Ele olha para baixo, para os livros que ele está segurando, e os olhos dele se arregalam em surpresa.

"A Morte e as Artes das Trevas? A Mágica Proibida da Morte? Evans..."

"É… na verdade eu… isso é..."

"Isso é para a aula?"

"Não na verdade, é somente uma… leitura superficial..."

"Eu entendo, somente algo leve para ler antes de dormir, não é?" Ele brinca, não mais parecendo estar surpreso.

"Tipo. Na verdade eu estou interessada em algo, e queria pesquisar sobre isso."

"Arte das Trevas?" Ele diz, levantando uma sobrancelha, curiosamente.

"É um jeito de se dizer..."

"Ha. Então você entrou na Seção Restrita, e retira dois dos mais obscuros livros que tem lá? Deve ser ótimo ser a Monitora Chefe."

"Têm as suas vantagens." Ela concorda, estendendo as mãos dela para pegar os livros de volta. Ele os entrega gentilmente para ela. "Obrigada."

"Sem problema."

"Bem, desculpa esbarrar em você..." Ela diz, enquanto caminha por ele.

"Ei, Evans!" Ele a chama, caminhando alguns passos apressados para alcançá-la, enquanto ela se vira para olhar para ele.

"Sim?"

"Eu sei que ainda é um pouco cedo, mas você gostaria de ir comigo para Hogsmeade, no fim de semana depois do próximo?"

Depois de alguns segundos de ponderação, ela responde. "É… claro." Ela sorri sem jeito para ele.

"Ótimo. Eu te vejo por aí, então."

"Até mais..." Ela diz, se virando de volta, e caminhando de volta para o quarto dela, mais rápido ainda do que antes.

Enquanto ela espera os elfos domésticos juntarem uma cesta de comida, ela indaga se deve ou não contar para o Potter o que acabou de acontecer. De um lado, se o Michaels a chamou para sair como um encontro, então seria estranho contar para ele. Mas, por outro lado, se ele realmente tiver conexões com os Comensais da Morte, e ela realmente for um alvo… então esse encontro poderia ser algo muito mais sinistro.

"Bem vinda de volta." Diz o Potter agradavelmente, enquanto ela entra pelo retrato. "Encontrou o que queria?"

"Encontrei o que…?" Ela começa, confusa, mas então se lembra dos livros que estão abraçados no peito dela, com um braço. "Ah, sim. Encontrei." Ela diz, colocando a comida em cima da mesa, perto dele.

"Bom." Ele diz, continuando a ler e corrigir as redações, enquanto mastiga a asa de galinha que ele pegou da cesta. A Lily acena e se senta, e abre um dos livros. Ela trabalha no dever dela por 2 horas e meia, esperando o Professor Potter terminar de corrigir, e dar notas nos deveres. O livro que ela estava lendo era pior do que aquele que a assustou tanto na biblioteca. Mas, estando no próprio quarto dela, e com o Potter no outro lado da mesa, fez com que ele fosse mais fácil de ler. Com certeza não é algo que ela gostaria de ler sozinha, no meio da noite. Disso ela tem certeza.

Quando ela o ouve expirar, e se esticar, dizendo "Finalmente terminei." ela marca a página do livro, e o coloca em cima da mesa.

"Bom, porque eu acho que eu tenho algo que eu gostaria de te contar."

"Você acha?"

"Isso é, eu preciso da sua orientação… conselho..."

"O que há de errado?"

A Lily conta a história do que aconteceu do lado de fora da biblioteca com o Michaels, e ele ouve com uma expressão enrijecida. Quando a Lily acaba, ele não fala nada.

"Então? O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que isso é a coisa mais estúpida que você já fez, Evans."

"Poderia ser completamente inocente..."

"E se não for? Você estaria simplesmente caindo nas mãos deles."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu te disse!"

"Você poderia ter simplesmente recusado, e evitado isso tudo."

"Se eu me lembro bem, eu sou um alvo. E eu duvido que eles desistiriam somente porque eu disse não. Eles achariam outro jeito, em outra ocasião, talvez. Dessa forma eu posso estar preparada."

"Como que, exatamente, você pretende se preparar, Evans? Hein? O que você acha que pode fazer contra alguém que quer te atacar?"

"Você é tão inútil assim? Por que o ministério te mandou aqui, se você não pode fazer nada! O que você está fazendo aqui, se você não pode me ajudar?" Ela diz, com raiva da complacência dele com ela.

O James olha para a ruiva surpreso. Ela estava pedindo a ajuda dele, proteção, para usar ela para talvez pegar um possível comensal da morte. Ela sabia no que ela estava se metendo, e ela aceitou, na esperança de poder ajudá-lo. Ele deveria estar monitorando os alunos da lista… e um puro sangue Sonserino, querendo namorar uma Grifinória nascida trouxa é suspeito. Com certeza a Lily é linda, mas ele não pode colocar isso de lado tão facilmente.

"Ok, Evans. Se nós vamos fazer isso… nós vamos fazer isso certo..."

Naquela semana, o Professor Potter e a Lily Evans passaram todas as noites juntos, depois das aulas, depois da alimentação do Mercúrio, treinando. Ela não estava mais treinando no uso de magia sem varinha, mas nas coisas que o Potter aprendeu enquanto estava no treinamento para ser auror. Ele deu aulas para ela, a ensinou sobre movimentação e vigilância, reconhecer quando você está sendo observado, e como espionar nos outros. Eles praticaram feitiços de defesa, mas também feitiços protetores e maldições incapacitantes que ela poderia utilizar contra os oponentes dela.

No primeiro dia, na segunda-feira, depois das aulas a Lily praticou. Ela saiu no anoitecer para alimentar o Mercúrio com o Hagrid, e então retornou imediatamente, para a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para ajudar o Potter com a aula do terceiro ano do dia seguinte. Bicho-papão. Juntos, eles vasculharam o castelo a procura de um bicho-papão para a turma dele praticar. Depois de uma hora de procura, o Potter exclamou.

"Eu acho que achei um!" Ele aponta para um velho armário, que treme levemente, quando ele bate nele.

"Então, a gente só precisa movê-lo para essa caixa menor, para que possamos levá-lo para a sala de aula de DCAT?"

"Esse é o plano. Você já fez isso antes?"

"É claro." Diz a Lily, soando um pouco ofendida.

"Certo, então, aqui vamos nós." Ele abre o armário com a mão, de tal forma que a porta do armário estava ele e o bicho-papão. A única opção que ele tem é de ir para a Lily, e então, quando ele sai do armário ele se transforma em uma bolha irreconhecível por um momento, e depois explode com um barulho alto. O bicho-papão foi aniquilado.

"O que você fez?" Potter acusa.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Ela se defende.

"Você deve ter feito algo não verbal, talvez tenha sido despropositado."

"Eu estou te dizendo, eu não fiz nada." Ela diz honestamente, mas ela acha que sabe o que aconteceu. O James encara ela, pensativo e avaliando. Ele parece ser capaz de dizer, pelo olhar nos olhos dela, que ela sabe porque o bicho-papão reagiu desse jeito.

"Evans..." Ele diz, parando, dando a ela a oportunidade de se explicar. A Lily suspira, sabendo que não e capaz de manter isso dele.

A Lily estava no terceiro ano dela, na aula que o Potter estava preparando agora, quando ela viu um bicho-papão pela primeira vez. Ele se transformou no pior medo dela, como sempre faz. Para Lily Evans, o bicho-papão se alterou para os membros família dela, mortos. O pai dela, a mãe dela, e a Petúnia, estavam todos deitados de costas, sem se mexer, em uma poça de sangue. A família dela estava morta agora.

"O meu pior medo se realizou..." Ela diz, balançando um pouco os ombros. O James coloca um braço em volta dos ombros dela, acariciando-a de forma confortante.

"Vamos. Vamos tentar achar outro." Ele diz graciosamente, não continuando em um assunto tão obviamente desagradável.

Uma hora depois, nas masmorras, eles encontram outro, e dessa vez, o James que lida com o bicho-papão, tendo a certeza de sempre estar entre ele e a Lily. Ele não queria arriscar que outro explodisse em confusão.

A Lily estava curiosa para saber no que o bicho-papão iria se transformar. Mas, como ela estava diretamente atrás do alto professor, ela somente conseguiu ver um tecido escuro sobrevoando, antes que ele o colocasse na pequena caixa que eles vão utilizar para transportá-lo. Ela não quis perguntar para ele o que era, porque ela acha que isso é ser intrometida. O medo é uma coisa muito pessoal. No terceiro ano, o seu pior medo geralmente é uma fobia, como aranhas, cobras ou vampiros. Como adulto, quando você é maduro o suficiente para não ter medo dessas coisas, os seus medos verdadeiros emergem…

Uma vez de volta a sala de aula, eles praticam um pouco de mágica sem varinha, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, o James conta para ela o que ela deveria fazer em qualquer situação que envolva Comensais da Morte. Ele diversas vezes se repete, nos pontos mais importantes.

"Lembre-se, tudo que nós queremos é a verdade, informação simples, você não está pretendendo capturar nenhum comensal da morte sozinha. Se ficar perigoso, a sua prioridade principal é sair dali na mesma hora."

"Sim, Professor Potter." Ela diz, pelo que parece ser pela vigésima vez.

"Bom, agora coloque esse livro de volta naquela prateleira mais uma vez. Da última vez foi um pouco desleixado."

E então, a aula mista continua até tarde da noite, até a hora dos dois saírem para alimentar o Mercúrio. A Lily fica ligeiramente desapontada quando vê que o Hagrid já tinha ido dormir. Ela poderia tomar uma boa xícara de chá naquele momento, ela está se sentindo tão exausta, a semana ridiculamente cansativa estava finalmente a alcançando. Tendo no máximo 4 horas de sono por noite estava bom por algumas poucas noites, mas o que ela realmente queria fazer era dormir por uma noite inteira novamente… mas isso não parece ser possível. A única opção que ela vê, é dormir todo o sábado e o domingo durante o dia, para compensar o sono perdido durante a semana, mas ela sabe que isso também não é uma opção. Ela tem muito trabalho para fazer durante esses dias. A Lily faz uma nota mental para procurar poções que te façam sentir mais descansada… talvez ela crie uma, caso ela já não exista.

Ela acaricia o pêlo dourado do Mercúrio destraidamente, enquanto o alimenta, murmurando o tom usual. No momento que a mamadeira fica vazia, ela a coloca de lado, e deita no chão, com o Mercúrio deitado ao lado dela, mantendo o lado esquerdo dela bem quentinho. Ela fica olhando as estrelas, enquanto a mente dela divaga, e ela nem mesmo percebe que os olhos dela se fecharam.

Eles estavam bem quietos essa noite, muito diferente do normal. Mas está tudo bem com ele. O silêncio e a falta de conversa não o incomodam nenhum pouco. Não é um silêncio embaraçoso, e sim confortável. Depois que ela alimentou o jovem unicórnio, ela deitou de costas, como normal, e olhou para o céu. O James não está com pressa para voltar para o castelo, então se ela quer ficar, ela pode. A primeira aula dele é somente a uma da tarde, então ele não está preocupado em ter que acordar cedo de manhã. Ela, por outro lado, tem que acordar no amanhecer.

Ele vira o rosto para olhar para ela, prestes a fazer uma pergunta, mas se perde no caminho quando ele vê que ela caiu no sono, a respiração suave dela vindo em intervalos lentos e constantes. Aparentemente, o unicórnio também está dormindo. O James pensa que não há mal algum em deixá-la descansar por alguns minutos…

Eles ainda estavam deitados ali, uma hora depois, o James se sente incapaz de acordar a pobre garota. Ele pode ver a respiração dela no ar frio cada vez que ela exala. Com certeza, dormir no ar frio não pode ser bom para ela. Ele retira a varinha dele, e faz alguns poucos feitiços úteis para mantê-la aquecida. Ele sabe que o feitiço funcionou porque, um minuto depois, ela se estica da posição enroscada que ela estava, para o lado dele, colocando a cabeça dela no braço dele. Ele sorri, e sabe que ele não vai conseguir mover esse braço tão cedo.

Ele quase não percebe que ele mesmo fica mais e mais sonolento. O último pensamento dele foi que não seria tão ruim que os dois caíssem no sono aqui, faria a alimentação do amanhecer muito mais conveniente…

A Lily foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte, salvo o Mercúrio, que estava cutucando ela para alimentá-lo. Ela mal abre os olhos, e vê o Potter deitado ao lado dela, com os óculos tortos no rosto dele, com o braço esticado, servindo de travesseiro para ela. Rapidamente, ela se senta. Já está quase claro, o Hagrid estaria esperando nas portas do castelo por ela… exceto que ele não estava.

"Dia, Lily." Ele diz naquele 'sussurro' característico do Hagrid, que vai longe. Porém, o Potter não acorda.

"Bom dia, Hagrid. Acho que não tem o porque de nos encontrarmos nas portas do castelo nessa manhã."

"Aparentemente não." Ele responde sorrindo, entregando a mamadeira do Mercúrio para ela. Ela começa a alimentá-lo, sem saber o que ela pode dizer. Ela sabe que não gosta do jeito sugestivo que o Hagrid está sorrindo. E, mesmo assim, até ele realmente sugerir algo, ela não pode negar nada, senão ela vai parecer defensiva e culpada. O que ela não é… culpada, isso. Ela não fez nada de errado. Bem, passar a noite fora do castelo, na floresta proibida, provavelmente é contra as regras, mas ela estava com um Professor, e ela já tem permissão de ficar do lado de fora a noite, se um deles estiverem com ela… então não, ela não fez nada de errado. Nada. Nada que pudesse explicar a atitude defensiva dela, também. Talvez seja o fato que ela dormiu no braço do Potter, e o fato de que ele a deixou fazer isso.

Então, ela permaneceu em silêncio, e alimenta o infante que havia, não confortavelmente, se posicionado no colo dela. Depois de alguns minutos, quando o Mercúrio parece ter terminado, o Hagrid pergunta, "Você vai para o castelo para o café da manhã?"

"Sim, mas está claro agora, então você não precisa ir comigo. Deixa ele descansar mais um pouco. Se estiver tudo bem contigo..." ela diz, como uma reflexão tardia, indicando o Professor que está dormindo.

"Certo, certo." Aquele sorriso irritante ainda está lá.

"Você parece estar em ótimo humor essa manhã, Hagrid." Ela diz, secamente.

"Somente acordei com a sensação que seria um bom dia, você não acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza que eu não sei como que o dia vai ser, simplesmente por como eu me sinto quando eu acordo. Se isso for verdade então..." Ela pára abruptamente.

"Então o quê?" Pergunta o Hagrid, incapaz de manter a curiosidade ansiosa da voz dele. A Lily tenta não fazer cara feia, sabendo no que o Hagrid está pensando.

"Esquece." Ela não se sente na necessidade de explicar que ela se sente miserável toda vez que ela acorda, desejando que pudesse voltar para a cama, saindo do calor e conforto das cobertas. "Eu estou indo para o castelo tomar café-da-manhã. Vejo você a meia-noite!" Ela se levanta, se limpa, com pedaços de grama e de pêlo de unicórnio caindo para o chão. Ela dá um olhar rápido para o Professor dela que está dormindo, antes de dar tchau para o Hagrid, e se dirigir correndo ao castelo, se afastando o mais rápido o possível, sem parecer que estava fugindo de uma cena do crime.

No quarto dela, ela se muda para um uniforme limpo, e desce para o Salão Principal, para o café-da-manhã. Está cedo ainda, então não tem muitos alunos. Algumas poucas pessoas espalhadas na mesa da Corvinal, um grupo da Lufa-Lufa sentados juntos no final da mesa deles. Não tem nenhum Grifinório no salão, a não ser a Lily. Embora ela não seja o tipo de pessoa co-dependente, ela ainda se sente solitária por sentar naquela mesa enorme, completamente sozinha. Pensando que ela deve voltar para o quarto dela por uma meia hora, ou talvez pegar uma torrada na cozinha, ela ouve alguém chamar o nome dela.

"Lily! Lily, aqui!" Ela vira a cabeça para a fonte da voz, e se vê olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Michaels está acenando para ela. Balançando os ombros, ela vai até ele e o grupo de amigos dele, sentados com três outras garotas.

"Bom dia." Ela diz para ele.

"Bom dia. Todo mundo, essa é a Lily E..."

"Sim, todos nós conhecemos a Lily Evans..." Diz outro garoto de boa aparência, rindo. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Lily, eu sou William Walsh." Ela aperta a mão estendida do garoto.

"Ed, Edmond Peters. Prazer em conhecê-la." Diz outro. Ela aperta a mão desse também, e também daquele Ignatius Nott, que é um pouco mais largo que os outros garotos, e ligeiramente menos atraente, mas a Lily não pode deixar de perceber que os quatro fazem um grupo muito bonito. Bonitos, e quase que completamente composto de possíveis comensais da morte…

"Vem tomar café com a gente." Oferece o John.

"Obrigada, eu acho que eu vou aceitar." Ela diz, pegando o assento do lado dele, revendo na mente dela tudo que o Potter ensinou para ela. Vigilância constante… Ela procura no casaco dela pela varinha dela, mas não está lá. O pânico a contém completamente, mas ela não deixa transparecer. Ela deve ter deixado no quarto dela, depois que tomou banho, essa manhã… aonde mais poderia estar?

Ela vai ficar no Salão Principal o tempo todo, a probabilidade de eles tentarem alguma coisa no Salão Principal é baixa, e se chegasse a um ponto muito ruim, ela sempre poderia recorrer ao uso de magia sem varinha…

Se convencendo de que não existe perigo imediato, ela olha em volta do grupo.

Ela estava sentada na frente das três garotas que ela havia visto antes. Elas não se introduziram, mas ela já as conhece. Polly Abbot, loura e uma das mais bonitas da Lufa-Lufa, e Shannon Isaacs, uma linda Corvinal de cabelos pretos; ambas nascidas trouxas, assim como a Lily. E também tem a Miranda Gasche, uma Sonserina puro-sangue, com um cabelo louro prateado dolorosamente bonito. A Lily conhece todas elas pois tem aulas com todas elas. Ela tem Feitiços com a Abbot, DCAT com Isaacs, e Poções com a Gasche.

"Então, Lily, você está preparada para o exame prático de quinta-feira?" Pergunta a Isaacs.

"Tão preparada quanto eu posso estar, eu acho. E você?"

"Eu tive a minha aula prática ontem, e eu tenho outra na quarta. Até lá eu acho que eu vou estar, assim como você disse, o tão preparada que eu posso. Mas é difícil ficar preparada para algo desse tipo, você não acha."

"Preparada para o quê?" Pergunta o Walsh.

"Nós temos um exame prático de defesa não verbal nessa quinta em DCAT."

"Eu ouvi isso da Victoria," Inclui a Abbot. "Ela diz que, aparentemente, todos os alunos tem um tempo sozinho com o Professor para praticar para o exame. Ela pareceu muito satisfeita com isso."

"Eu imagino que ela esteja..." Fala a Gasche lentamente, condescendentemente. "É nojento o jeito que ela se joga em cima dele."

"Até com aquela promessa dela de seduzí-lo, eu duvido que ela jamais vá conseguir… Além do que, eu ouvi que o Professor Potter já está namorando alguém."

"Oh?" A Lily não consegue deixar de perguntar, mas fica feliz em ver que a voz dela parece a mais apática o possível. Ela acha que saberia se ele tivesse, mas não é como se ele fosse falar sobre a vida amorosa dele… Mesmo assim, se for verdade, ele manteve isso bem escondido dela. Então, como que as outras pessoas sabem disso?

"Eu ouvi a Madame Pomfrey. Aparentemente ele deixa o castelo toda outra noite para vê-la."

"Quem?" Pergunta a Abbot. Quem mesmo, pensa a Lily, divertida. A fofoca já começou. Alguém já percebeu o Potter deixando o castelo, e assumiu que ele fosse encontrar com uma namorada. A Lily está feliz que ela tem sempre estado embaixo da capa da invisibilidade do Potter, então eles não foram vistos juntos. Quem sabe que tipo de histórias terríveis teriam inventado então...

"Agatha Argyle. Não faço idéia de quem ela seja, exceto que ela trabalha para o ministério. Aparentemente eles estão namorando já faz um ano."

Isso não era o que a Lily esperava ouvir. Argyle… Ela tinha ouvido esse nome antes, várias vezes, para falar a verdade, quando ele contou as histórias de auror dele para ela. Entretanto, ela sempre assumiu que Argyle era um homem. Por algum motivo, essa novidade desanimou ela. Não que ela tivesse ciúmes da Agatha Argyle, ela não tem, mas depois daquela conversa sobre verdade e segredos, alguns dias atrás, ela se sente um pouco traída. Sim, não tem absolutamente conexão nenhuma com ela, ou com a vida dela, e não é como se eles fossem melhores amigos que tem que compartilhar tudo um com o outro. Ela sabe que ela não nenhum direito, ou motivo, para ficar irritada, mas ela está… o que a deixa mais irritada ainda. Ela coloca a cabeça na mão dela, e apóia o cotovelo na mesa, e suspira.

"Bem, garotas, vamos mudar de assunto. Olha só, vocês estão deixando a Evans entediada com a sua conversa fiada..." Diz Walsh, apontando para a Lily. Para um observador externo, ela realmente aparenta estar entediada.

"Além do que, quem se importa com a vida amorosa do Potter?" Diz o John. "Vocês leram o Profeta ontem? Dizia que tem um novo..."

A conversa continua durante a refeição, e mais e mais pessoas começam a preencher o Salão Principal. Alguns Grifinórios percebem a Lily sentada na mesa da Sonserina, e acenam para ela, incertos.

"Você pode ir para a mesa da sua casa, agora, se você quiser. Eles não parecem estar muito contentes que você esteja aqui sentada com os Sonserinos." Diz o John, soando estar desapontado.

"Eles não vão morrer por causa disso." Ela diz, confiante. O rosto dele se ilumina.

"Além do que, nós também não somos da Sonserina, e estamos sentadas aqui..." Diz a Abbot.

"Sim, mas tem aquela animosidade de sempre, entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios..." Expressa o Walsh, como se isso não afetasse ele em nada. "Mas, Lily, saiba que você é bem-vinda para se sentar na nossa mesa quando quiser."

O John sorri para ela, acenando como que para confirmar o convite. A Lily tem que dar o braço a torcer para o Walsh, ele é muito charmoso, em um jeito astuto e suave, onde o Michaels tem aquele charme de menino. Ela tem certeza que, ambos os tipos de charme os ajudam quando eles realmente desejam algo de verdade. Embora ela não queira julgar os Sonserinos como más pessoas, ela foi informada especificamente que esses garotos são uma ameaça, e ela não vai esquecer disso.

O Peters conta uma história da qual todos riem alto. A Lily ri junto com eles, o tempo todo mantendo os olhos bem abertos. Várias cabeças se viram, de várias mesas, para observar o grupo. A Lily percebe que a Victoria White está entre eles, e olhando confusa para ela, mas ela pára de olhar para a Lily, e a cabeça dela se vira rapidamente para outra direção, e depois de olhara para longe por um momento, ela olha curiosamente de volta para a Lily, e então para longe de novo. A Lily segue o olhar dela, e sabe instantaneamente para o que ela está olhando, ou melhor, para quem. O Potter acaba de entrar pelo Salão Principal, e estava olhando para o grupo deles, assim como todo mundo estava. Uma vez que eles fazem contato visual, ele se vira, e caminha em direção da mesa dos Professores. Ninguém parece ter notado a entrada do Professor, a não ser a Victoria, e a Lily somente percebe porque ela estava observando a Victoria naquele momento. Lily percebe que o Potter ainda tem um pouco de grama na roupa dele, ele deve ter acordado a apenas alguns minutos atrás, e nem se importou em trocar de roupa antes de ir para o café-da-manhã.

"Está quase na hora da aula. Nós todos temos Poções primeiro." Diz o John.

* * *

Quando o James acorda, já estava claro e, para o seu leve desapontamento, a Lily já tinha ido embora.

"Dia." Vem a voz do Hagrid.

"Bom dia, Hagrid." Diz o James, acertando os seus óculos.

"Por que você dormiu aqui?"

"Porque eu estava cansado, eu acho. A Lily caiu no sono. Eu não pude acordá-la, e eu não queria deixá-la sozinha, então eu… caí no sono, eu acho."

"Você poderia ter me acordado, e eu teria olhado ela, e você poderia ter voltado para o castelo."

"Eu nem pensei nisso… mas, mesmo se eu tivesse, eu não gostaria de ter que te acordar. Eu não me importo. Faz muito tempo que eu não dormia embaixo das estrelas… É bom, não é?"

"Vocês aparentavam estar muito confortáveis, deitados na grama juntos. O Mercúrio enrolado nela, e ela enrolada em você..."

"Que horas são?" Pergunta o James, mudando de assunto com pergunta válida.

"Vamos ver, a Lily saiu em torno de uma hora atrás, logo depois do amanhecer. Ela insistiu que eu não te acordasse, e saiu apressada. Não acho que você esteja atrasado para nada..."

"Não estou mesmo. Na verdade, eu não tenho aulas nessa manhã." Ele diz, se levantando. E então, ele percebe algo cair da sua capa, uma vareta ou algo do gênero. Ele se agacha para olhar, e percebe que não é uma vareta, e sim a varinha da Evans. Ela tem aulas nessa manhã, e definitivamente vai precisar dela. Embora ela esteja fazendo uma excelente melhora no uso da magia sem varinha, ele não acha que seja sensato que ela comece a mostrar esse talento particular. Além do que, a magia sem varinha dela ainda não é tão rápida, ou acurada, quanto a magia dela feita com uma varinha, precisa e confiante. Ele se lembra da conversa que eles tiveram, sobre se sentir vulnerável sem uma varinha, mesmo se alguém estiver te observando, mas ninguém estava observando ela agora. E agora, com a ameaça da Sonserina se aproximando de repente, ela está excepcionalmente vulnerável. E se eles a atacassem nessa mesma manhã? Ele pega a varinha e corre para o castelo, ignorando o Hagrid, que pergunta, "Aonde você está indo?"

Ele sobe as escadas correndo, para o aposento da Monitora Chefe. "Vigilância." Ele diz. O retrato se abre, mas a Lily não está lá dentro. Ele caminha rapidamente para o Salão Principal, caso ela tenha ido para o café-da-manhã. Ele procura na mesa da Grifinória, mas ela também não está lá.

"Quase faz com que você queira ser da Sonserina, não é?" Diz um Grifinório do sétimo ano, próximo a ele. Essa manifestação bizarra o retira da necessidade de achar a Evans, e ele se vira para o garoto.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta, rigidamente. O garoto, que estava conversando com o amigo dele, aparenta estar assustado tão friamente e repentinamente, por um professor. Ele dá um sorriso tímido.

"Bem… eu quero dizer… olha para eles..." Ele diz, acenando na direção da mesa da Sonserina. O James se vira na direção que o garoto indicou, onde um grupo de pessoas jovens e bonitas, estavam rindo e se divertindo. Ele percebe, com um choque, que a Lily está entre eles. Ela estava sentada ali, rindo com eles. O James se sente como se ele e a Grifinória tivessem sido traídos. Então é por isso que ela saiu tão silenciosamente nessa manhã, e insistiu que o Hagrid não o acordasse. Ela estava vagabundeando com os Sonserinos…

Como se ela pudesse sentir os olhos dele nela, ela se vira diretamente para ele e o encara, como se ela soubesse que ele estava lá. A boca dela estava curvada, mas o sorriso não alcança os olhos dela, enquanto ela olha para ele. Ela está completamente séria. Ela não é um traidora da Grifinória, ela está trabalhando, tentando se infiltrar no escalão do lorde das trevas, tentando fazer Hogwarts, e o mundo, um lugar mais seguro, sacrificando a própria segurança dela…

Ele não pode caminhar até lá e devolver a varinha dela, então ele caminha para a mesa dos Professores para comer, até que ela saia.

Quando ela se levanta para sair, ele percebe que ela sai sozinha. Depois que ela sai do Salão Principal, ele afasta a cadeira dele, e se levanta para sair também. Ele toca no bolso dele, tendo certeza que a varinha dela ainda estava lá, e caminha decididamente para fora do Salão Principal.

"Vigilância." Ele diz para o retrato, quando chega.

Dentro tem uma Lily Evans aparentemente frenética, virando as almofadas, e olhando em baixo do sofá, agachada.

"Está tudo bem, Evans?" Ele pergunta, com uma frieza espontânea.

"Professor!" Ela diz, sem parecer surpresa em vê-lo no quarto dela, somente agradecida. "A minha varinha! Sumiu! Eu não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum! Eu posso usar a sua para convocá-la?"

"Não tem necessidade. Eu a tenho comigo." Ele diz, tirando a varinha do casaco dele.

"Graças a Deus!" Ela diz, correndo até ele, e arrancando a varinha, abraçando seguramente para o peito dela. O James percebe que essa foi a primeira vez que ela deixou algo tão trouxa sair da boca dela. Somente os trouxas se expressam dessa maneira.

"Estava no meu uniforme essa manhã, quando eu acordei, e deve ter caído do seu bolso quando você estava dormindo. Você sempre deve, sempre, checar que você tem a sua varinha contigo antes de ir a qualquer lugar, você entende? Isso é algo que até os alunos do primeiro anos sabem." Ele diz, com raiva. "Você sabe o quanto estúpido e perigoso é sair sem uma varinha, especialmente ficando entre os Sonserinos, e especialmente para você!"

O temperamento da Lily não se altera com isso, em vez disso ela olha para longe dele, e diz em uma voz calma. "Sim, eu sei. Eu tenho aula agora. Bom dia, Professor."

Ela coloca a mochila dela sobre o ombro, e sai, o deixando sozinho no quarto dela. Ele anda em círculos no carpete algumas vezes, antes de se sentar no sofá em frente a lareira. Ele se levanta automaticamente quando percebe que as almofadas não estão no lugar certo, então ele as acerta, e senta novamente, olhando de cara feia para o fogo.

Ok, então ele não deveria ter repreendido ela desse jeito. Pela aparência frenética dela, ele sabia que ela estava preocupada com a varinha perdida dela. Ela não é uma garota estúpida, muito pelo contrário. Ela não precisa dele gritando com ela para saber que deve sempre manter a varinha dela com ele. Não precisa. O que ele conseguiu, além de deixá-la chateada? Nada. Ele não sabe o porque, mas ele sempre perde a calma com ela. A voz do Sirius parece sussurrar na cabeça dele 'é por causa de toda essa frustração acumulada… e você não pode retirar do jeito que você quer, então você perde a calma para eliminar a energia, em vez de...'

James balança a cabeça. "Merda, Sirius. Sai da minha cabeça… Eu só estou preocupado com ela… é só isso."

'Porque você se importa com as pessoas que você ama...' O Sirius espiritual dele responde.

O James rosna alto, bagunçando o cabelo dele furiosamente, e volta a andar em círculos. Ele sente a vontade de agarrar alguma coisa e jogar no fogo. Ele vê uma cópia do Profeta Diário, o pega, rasga várias páginas, faz uma bola com as duas mãos, e joga no fogo. Vê-lo queimar parece que acalma ele.

* * *

Já sabem, não esqueçam de deixar um review!! O capítulo anterior teve o menor número de reviews até agora.. Sniff sniff… Então, só vou postar o próximo capítulo depois que esse tiver no mínimo 10 reviews!! Como hoje não tenho que trabalhar, vou ficar traduzindo… Se chegarmos a 10 reviews eu talvez poste o próximo capítulo ainda hoje, quando ele estiver pronto, em invés de esperar até amanhã… Então, se querem ler o próximo ainda hoje, só depende de vocês clicarem no botão abaixo e deixarem um review!!

Feliz Páscoa para todos!


	9. No qual as Coisas Começam a Se Misturar

**A/N**: Como prometido, aqui está, o** segundo capítulo de hoje**!! Divirtam-se!! Foram 14 reviews pelo capítulo anterior!! Já vi que fazer chantagem funciona… então preparem-se para outra no final desse capítulo hehehehe

E tenho excelentes notícias, acabei de receber um PM da autora original, onde ela diz que vai continuar SIM com a história!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 9: No qual as Coisas Começam a se Misturar**_

"Está quase na hora da aula. Nós todos temos Poções primeiro." Diz o John.

"Nós temos?"

"Você, a Gasche, os rapazes, e eu, temos. Você provavelmente nunca percebeu porque você sempre fica na primeira fileira, e nós nos sentamos no fundo."

"Oh. Eu não tenho os meus livros. Eu encontro com vocês lá." Diz a Lily, se levantando rapidamente. Ela precisa encontrar a varinha dela o mais rápido o possível. Ela pode ser capaz de assistir a aula dupla de Poções sem precisar dela, mas não tem como assistir a aula dupla de Feitiços, nessa tarde, sem ela. Além do que, ela se sente completamente vulnerável sem a varinha.

Ela entra no quarto, e checa nos bolsos do casaco que ela estava vestindo naquela manhã. Não está lá. Ela checa no banheiro, também não está lá. Ela procura em todo o quarto, e em toda a sala comunal. Não está em lugar nenhum. Ela começa a entrar em pânico, quando ouve a voz do Potter.

Aliviada em estar na presença de outra varinha, ela pede a dele emprestada, mas ele está com a varinha dela. Tremendamente aliviada, ela ia agradecer de coração para ele, e dizer o quanto ela estava horrorizada de ter ficado a manhã sem ela, mas ela nunca tem a oportunidade para tal, porque ele começa a gritar com ela por causa da estupidez dela.

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Sim, ela sabe que foi estúpida. Ela se sente envergonhada por deixar algo assim acontecer. Ele provavelmente está chateado, porque ele passou a noite passada ensinando a ela o que fazer em relação aos comensais da morte, somente para descobrir, nessa manhã, que ela foi completamente irresponsável. Ele provavelmente está achando que está perdendo o tempo dele ensinando a ela, se ela não consegue nem mesmo se lembrar de trazer a varinha dela, como que ele pode esperar que ela o ajude, e ao ministério, para retirar os bruxos das trevas de Hogwarts? Foi um erro, mas aparentemente foi um erro muito importante. Ele tem toda a razão. Ela foi estúpida. Não tem nenhuma desculpa que ela pudesse dizer, então ela sai, indo para a aula.

Ela chega na aula de Poções alguns minutos adiantada, então ela se senta, e retira a redação que tem que entregar hoje. Ela a relê, confiante que está completamente correta, e que as teorias dela tem razão. Outro B, ela tem certeza. Alguns minutos depois, o grupo com o qual ela tomou café naquela manhã, entra na masmorra. O John a vê, se vira, diz algo para os amigos dele, e então caminha até ela.

"Oi de novo."

"Oi."

"Posso sentar aqui?"

"Fique a vontade."

Ele se senta, e retira o livro texto da bolsa dele. Logo depois, o Professor Slughorn entra, e diz, "Eu vou pegar as redações agora, e depois nós vamos partir para a poção de hoje." Ele bate no quadro negro com a varinha dele, e os ingredientes da poção de hoje, e as instruções de como fazê-la aparecem lá. A Lily olha para o método de mistura, aparentemente o segundo passo depois da mistura dos ingredientes é simplesmente deixar cozinhar até que uma névoa cinza apareça. A Lily aponta a varinha dela para o pedaço de pergaminho em branco, na mesa dela, e sussurra um feitiço que ela mesmo havia criado. Instantaneamente, o que estava escrito no quadro negro aparece no pergaminho.

"Excelente truque!" Diz o John. "Eu nunca aprendi esse..."

"Eu não me admiro que não..."

"Está criticando os meus métodos de estudo, é?"

"Não, mas eu mesma criei esse feitiço, o que faz um pouco difícil que você tenha aprendido em outro lugar."

"Você mesma o criou?" Ele diz, parecendo impressionado.

"Sim."

"Eu posso ver como ele poderia ser útil, mas porque você usou ele agora? Para que possa estudar mais tarde?"

"Isso sim, mas também por outro motivo. Olhe para o segundo passo depois da Mistura."

"Deixar cozinhar até que uma névoa cinza apareça?"

"Exatamente. Mesmo estando sentados aqui na frente, quando tudo mundo chegar no terceiro passo, a sala toda vai ficar infestada com vapores e fumaça, que nós não vamos ser capazes de ver o quadro. Isso é somente para simplificar as coisas, é uma inconveniência ter que ir para frente e para trás para o quadro para poder ler, e é uma inconveniência perder tempo copiando tudo antes. Então, eu faço isso para me livrar da angústia."

O Slughorn se aproxima da mesa deles, e sorri para a aluna favorita dele. Ela sorri de volta, e entrega a redação para ele, ligeiramente mais longa do que o comprimento necessário. Ele lê o título, e levanta as sobrancelhas.

"Isso parece ser muito interessante, Evans, eu vou gostar de ler. Michaels?" Ele pergunta, menos afetuoso.

"Oh, eu tenho, senhor." Ele responde, abrindo o livro texto, e retirando um pergaminho que tinha sido dobrado entre as páginas. O Professor olha para o título, limpa a garganta criticamente, e caminha para pegar o resto das redações.

"Sobre o que você escreveu?" Ele pergunta, depois que o Professor estava fora do alcance. O dever tinha sido para escrever uma redação em um tópico de livre escolha, no aspecto de criação de poções avançadas.

"Sangue de unicórnio." Ela responde. Ela havia sido inspirada pelo Mercúrio, a algumas noites atrás, e desistiu da idéia anterior dela da redação de venenos trouxas versus venenos mágicos. Embora o Professor Slughorn a amasse, ele ainda era o Diretor da casa da Sonserina, e ele é um puro sangue. Ela imagina que ele não se interessasse muito por venenos trouxas.

"Um pouco obscuro..." Ele diz.

"Não tanto quanto magia da morte proibida..." Ela diz, lembrando ele do encontro deles no domingo. Ele ri.

"Verdade. Sabia, você tem um gosto bem obscuro para uma Grifinória."

"Eu acho que é fascinante." Ela diz, honestamente. Ela acha as artes das trevas terrivelmente excitante, mas ela jamais admitiria isso para nenhum Grifinório. Ela sabe que a obsessão dela pela as artes das trevas é devida ao Voldemort ter assassinado os pais dela, e ela quer saber tudo sobre as artes das trevas, e contra o que ela está lutando.

"Eu acho que você é fascinante." Ele diz. Ela se vira para ele, sem entender, mas ele vira o rosto para o outro lado, corando levemente. Faz muito tempo que ela viu um garoto corar. Talvez ele realmente_gostasse_ dela. Talvez isso não tenha nada a ver com os Comensais da Morte… um pensamento atraente, mas ela não vai deixar ser enganada por isso. Isso pode trazer problemas para ela. O Potter disse que ele só está agindo dessa forma para convencê-la que ele está interessado nela… Nesse momento ela não sabe o que é verdade, mas ela vai continuar a ser vigilante o tempo todo.

Ela vai para o armário dos alunos para buscar os ingredientes, levando as anotações com ela. Ela retorna, poucos minutos depois, e começa a cortá-los finamente.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?" Ele pergunta para ela.

"Sim, retira a casca desses, verificando com cuidado que não tem absolutamente nenhuma casca remanescente. Isso pode estragar a poção."

"Sim, senhora."

Vinte minutos depois, eles já estavam com todos os ingredientes preparados, e começaram a misturá-los. Como a Lily havia suspeitado, logo a sala estava cheia de fumaças de todas as cores. A poção da Lily e do John, entretanto, estava com uma névoa cinza perfeita, do jeito que deveria ser. Os alunos estavam se movendo para o quadro para copiar os passos remanescentes. Uma vez completado a poção, e colocado uma amostra em uma garrafa, eles limpam tudo, e esperaram 10 minutos pelo fim da aula, e durante esse tempo, o resto da turma tenta freneticamente completar o trabalho.

"Eu deveria me sentar ao seu lado mais freqüentemente, a minha mãe vai apreciar a melhora nas minhas notas de Poções..." diz o John.

"Você realmente deveria." Ela responde simplesmente.

"Me diga como que um gênio se sente..." Ele pergunta.

"Eu não posso. Eu não saberia. Pergunta ao Dumbledore."

"Faça-me um favor, Evans..."

"Eu sou dotada magicamente, sim. Mas eu não sou um gênio."

"Que besteira, Srta. Evans, você é a mais brilhante discípula que eu já tive!" Diz o Professor Slughorn, entrando na conversa.

"Obrigada, Professor. Oh, já que você está aqui, eu tenho um favor para te pedir..."

"O que é?"

"Será que eu poderia pegar alguns ingredientes do armário da escola emprestados, e talvez alguns do seu armário pessoal?"

"Para o que, minha querida?"

"Eu estou tentando inventar uma poção. Uma que te faça sentir descansado, mesmo quando não tenha tido muito descanso."

"Você acha que você mesma pode criar uma nova poção?"

"Porque não? Bruxos e bruxas criaram todas as poções escritas nesse livro… Não é tão incomum assim, certo?"

"Isso é verdade, minha garota, que tipo de ingredientes você acha que vai precisar?"

"Eu fiz uma lista." Ela diz, pegando e entregando a lista para ele.

"Isso parece capaz de ser feito. Mas, Srta. Evans, você acha que isso é prudente? Uma poção dessa se for utilizada erroneamente..."

"Isso pode ser dito sobre qualquer poção, Professor. Todas as poções têm que ser utilizadas com responsabilidade, e essa não seria diferente."

"É claro, Srta. Evans. Mas uma bebida que vai te fazer sentir como se não precisasse dormir?"

"Diga-me, Professor, você bebe chá?" Ela pergunta, educadamente. Tanto os trouxas, quanto os bruxos são viciados em cafeína…

"Touché." Ele diz, sorrindo para ela. "Muito bem, Srta. Evans, pegue o que precisar, e eu te desejo a melhor sorte. Passe no meu escritório nessa tarde, eu devo ter separado tudo para você."

"Muito obrigada, Professor."

"Se você tiver sucesso, eu te dou 50 pontos para a Grifinória, e eu vou pedir ao meu velho colega do departamento de Regulamentação de Poções, no Ministério, para ver se podemos patenteá-la."

"Eu vou fazer o melhor possível, Professor."

"É isso aí, boa garota. Talvez você possa trabalhar para o Ministério fazendo poções, depois de sair da escola, eu ficaria muito feliz em te recomendar." Ele diz, piscando os olhos. "Certo, turma, acabou o tempo. Me entreguem as suas amostras, e vocês estão dispensados." Ela sai da sala de aula, com o John caminhando com ela.

"Qual matéria você tem a seguir?" Ele pergunta.

"Normalmente, eu teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas dessa semana foram canceladas."

"Ok, eu tenho Herbologia."

"Eu estava indo para os terrenos, então vou te acompanhar até lá."

Eles caminham até as estufas juntos. Mais uma vez, a Lily está alerta para qualquer coisa, mas novamente, eles somente conversam agradavelmente o tempo todo. Nenhum perigo, nenhum ataque. Ele acena se despedindo, enquanto ela continua caminhando, na direção da cabana do Hagrid. Ela bate na porta, mas ele não responde, então ela vai para os fundos para se sentar, e conversar, com o Mercúrio.

O Hagrid retorna 15 minutos depois, e fica encantado em ver a Lily esperando por ele.

"Oi, Hagrid. Pensei em passar aqui para tomarmos um chá."

"Seja bem vinda. Entre."

"Obrigada. Então, como estão as coisas, Hagrid?"

"Muito bem. E você?"

"Bem ocupada."

"Eu imagino, com tudo que você tem para fazer."

"Mas não estou reclamando." A Lily queria perguntar para o Hagrid se ele sabia sobre a Agatha Argyle, mas ela não pergunta. Não consegue. Qual o motivo que ela tem para perguntar para ele? Curiosidade? Não. Ela não pode pensar em um motivo legítimo para perguntar, então, ela não pergunta. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente aproveita a companhia dele, como normal. Depois de uma hora, ela sai para o almoço, encontrando com o John nas estufas, no caminho. Mais uma vez ela se vê sentada na mesa da Sonserina, com o mesmo grupo daquela manhã. O Potter não aparece para o almoço. Talvez ele esteja ocupado ajudando alguns alunos a se prepararem para o exame de quinta-feira.

Depois da aula dupla de Feitiços naquela tarde, ela caminha até a sala de aula de DCAT. Ela não tinha certeza se o Potter estava dando aula. Eram quatro horas da tarde, mas algumas aulas vão até as cinco. Ela foi salva do trabalho de apertar a orelha contra a porta, para saber se estava tendo aula, quando ela ouve o barulho de 30 cadeiras sendo arrastadas para trás, e o som de alunos marchando na direção da porta. A Lily chega para trás, para o lado oposto do corredor, para que não seja levada pela enxurrada de alunos que saem da sala de aula. Juntando a sua determinação, ela entra.

"Evans." Ele diz, soando surpreso.

"Boa tarde, Professor Potter."

"O que você está..." Ele começa, mas ela o corta.

"Eu fiz um erro hoje, sim, um erro grave. Eu vim até aqui te dizer que eu prometo em todas as coisas boas e mágicas, que esse vai ser o_último_ erro que eu vou fazer. Eu juro. Eu estou séria em te ajudar. E eu não vou arriscar arruinar a oportunidade de expulsar qualquer bruxo das trevas de Hogwarts, de qualquer jeito. Eu peço que você não desista de mim." Ela diz.

O James fica impressionado. Embora a voz dela seja fria e dura como ferro, os olhos verdes dela estão praticamente em chamas, enquanto ela fala. Ele reconhece nela, o jeito que ele se sentiu quando decidiu se juntar ao Ministério. A mesma sede, a mesma vontade de ajudar e proteger. Fazer algo para o bem de todos. Parar as atrocidades, e lutar por algo no qual ele acreditava. Ele viu isso na Lily, e ele não poderia negar nada para ela, que ela pedisse nesse momento. Ele nunca considerou parar de ajudá-la, mas com a atitude dele dessa manhã, ele entende muito bem como que ela teve essa impressão.

Ele estende a mão para ela. Ela olha da mão dele para o rosto dele, então a segura, e aperta.

"Você tem muito mais para aprender, Evans. Ontem, eu te dei um sermão. Hoje, a gente pratica."

"É isso que eu gosto de ouvir..."

"Hoje, como nós não temos nenhum suprimento para disfarces, nós vamos trabalhar em discrição e ocultabilidade..."

Por meia hora, ele a ensina, enquanto demonstra como não ser visto. "Porque você nem sempre pode ter a minha capa da invisibilidade." Ele diz. Eles movem a aula para os corredores ermos, aprendendo sobre luz, e sombras, encontrar pontos cegos e se fundir. Sempre têm feitiços que podem ser usados se feitos silenciosamente, como o feitiço da desilusão, que ele usou algumas noites atrás no Mercúrio.

Ela pratica caminhar silenciosamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho. De volta na sala de aula trancada, ele fica de costas para ela, na frente da sala. Ela tem que ir até o final da sala de aula, se desviando das cadeiras e mesas, sem que ele a ouvisse. Ela silenciosamente coloca um feitiço _abaffiato_ em torno dela, de tal forma que ela não faça nenhum som. Ele comenta que o feitiço dela é uma ótima idéia, com certeza, mas é útil para ela, saber como caminhar silenciosamente. E os animais, geralmente, sempre conseguem ouvir, mesmo com um feitiço _abaffiato_. Ele não sabe se eles são imunes a ele, ou se o feitiço somente diminui o som para o ponto que não seja mais audível para o ouvido humano. Então, ela tenta mais algumas vezes, finalmente pegando o jeito.

"Sabe de uma coisa, isso leva semanas no treinamento de auror. Mas você parece dominar em algumas poucas horas..." ele diz. Ela brilha com o elogio. Alguém bate na porta e, tanto o James, como a Lily, se viram para a porta.

"Eu vou abrir aquela porta. No momento que eu abrir é bom você estar invisível. Eu não quero que eles saibam que você está aqui. Se eu chamá-los até a minha mesa, é para você sair da sala de aula, sem que eles percebam. Entendido?"

Ela acena que sim, e ele sai para abrir a porta. Ela olha em volta da sala. Ela utilizou vários lugares quando praticou, mas ela tem que escolher um que não seria visível tanto da porta, quanto da mesa do professor. Se decidindo rapidamente, ela se encolhe em uma sombra causada por uma pilastra em forma de arco.

A porta se abre um momento depois, e ela ouve o Potter dar boas-vindas a alguém.

"Boa tarde, Srta. White."

"Boa tarde, Professor Potter. Eu estava pensando, se não for muito trabalho, se você poderia me ajudar um pouco mais. Mesmo depois de hoje, eu ainda não me sinto muito confiante para o exame de quinta..."

"Hmmm… deixe-me checar o meu horário… Vem até a minha mesa..." Ele diz para ela.

'Certo.' A Lily diz para si mesma. 'Isso significa que eu tenho que ir.' Cuidadosamente, ela desliza do canto dela, e caminha pelo chão de pedras, mantendo-se agachada, para que, caso a White virasse para trás, ela seria ocultada pelas mesas. Ela estava caminhando vagarosamente pela sala de aula, quando ela sente uma picada vermelha ardendo no lado dela. Ela quase que grita surpresa. Quase. Entre as pernas de algumas cadeiras, ela verifica se a White não está olhando. Ela levanta a cabeça sobre a mesa, e olha de cara feia para o Professor. O que ele está planejando, fazendo algo desse tipo?

Ele a olha diretamente nos olhos, e bate na mesa dele, enquanto olha para o esquema de horários. Leva um instante para ela perceber o que ele quer que ela entenda. Ela caminha até o outro lado da sala, e percebe que a grande porta da sala de aula praticamente se fechou. Silenciando a porta não verbalmente, ela a abre vagarosamente com outro feitiço. No momento que a abertura parece ser grande o suficiente para ela passar, ela sai.

Ela suspira aliviada em ter tido sucesso e então, convoca a redação sobre Inferi do quarto dela. Ela a terminou durante as refeições e um período livre na segunda. Uma vez com a redação em mãos, ela bate na porta (do mesmo jeito que ele havia batido na mesa dele) e entra. Ele sorri de alegria enquanto ela entra, feliz que ela tenha entendido que ele queria que ela retornasse no momento em que ela saísse.

"Professor?"

"Sim, Srta. Evans."

"Eu tenho aquela redação para você." Ela diz, entregando a redação para ele. Ele pega da mão dela, e dá uma olhada rápida. Ele olha do pergaminho para ela, duvidosamente.

"Você… realmente fez o dever de casa."

"Nós tínhamos um dever?" Pergunta a Victoria, aparentando estar levemente preocupada.

"Não, isso foi uma pesquisa extra que eu pedi a Srta. Evans fazer." Ele diz, olhando de volta para a redação. "Eu nunca soube disso sobre os Inferi..."

"Nem eu..."

"Srta. Evans, você se importa em praticar com a Srta. White enquanto eu leio a sua redação?"

"De forma alguma, Professor."

"Srta. White?"

"Tudo bem..." Ela diz, de modo não convincente. Ela não aparenta estar muito satisfeita por ter que praticar com a Lily, mas ela se posiciona na sala, do mesmo jeito.

A Lily começa facilmente, dizendo os feitiços em voz alta. A Victoria se defende de todos eles. Ela também consegue se defender de quase todos os feitiços médios também, salvo um que a cortou ligeiramente. Foi o mesmo feitiço vermelho ardente que o Potter havia utilizado nela, a poucos instantes. A Victoria consegue bloquear metade dos feitiços avançados, sem dizer nada, e a outra metade ela sussurrou baixinho, com a esperança que o Professor não fosse ouví-la, e a Lily, educadamente, também fingiu não ouvir.

"Bem, Srta. White, parece que você está mais preparada do que você achava."

"Eu acho que sim..." Ela diz, entre os dentes cerrados, olhando de cara feia para a Lily… Para um homem, aquilo pode ser confundido com um sorriso apreciador. Mas qualquer mulher o reconhece pelo o que ele é. É um grande olhar 'Por que você tinha que aparecer, e estragar tudo?'.

A Lily murmura um 'desculpa' e dá um sorriso para a White, que ela espera que aparente ser apologético e sincero. Parece ter funcionado, pois o rosto da Victoria suaviza, aparentemente convencida de que a Lily não está lá como rival, mas como uma inconveniência acidental, que cometeu um erro estúpido, sem ter noção.

"Se você ainda estiver se sentindo insegura, apareça na sala de aula 10 minutos antes do exame na quinta-feira, para ter uma última prática." Ele diz.

"Certo, obrigada, Professor!" Ela diz. "Você vai lá para baixo?" Ela pergunta para a Lily.

"Eu acho que sim, que horas são, o Salão Principal já está servindo o jantar?"

"Eu não sei, são..." Ela olha para o relógio dela, mas ela não diz a hora porque o Potter a corta.

"Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber se posso conversar com você sobre a sua redação, Srta. Evans."

"Sim, Professor." Ela diz, e dá um olhar apologético para a White. A Victoria sai com uma aparência de quem não está nada satisfeita, mas, pelo menos ela não olhou nervosa para a Lily, somente infeliz que as coisas não foram de acordo com os planos dela.

Os olhos do Potter ainda estão percorrendo a redação depois que a White sai. "Nós realmente precisamos voltar a praticar, só me deixa terminar isso aqui." Ele diz.

"Ok." Ela diz, se sentando de pernas cruzadas em cima da grande mesa de madeira dele. Alguns minutos depois, ele solta o pergaminho, e olha para ela.

"Eu não teria te passado esse tópico se eu soubesse…"

"Não precisa se desculpar. Foi… esclarecedor."

"Quando você diz esclarecedor, soa como se isso fosse uma experiência boa e feliz."

"Certo, então foi repugnantemente educacional."

"Assim é melhor."

"Mesmo assim, eu não me arrependo de escrever."

"Mas não é um tópico apropriado para uma..."

"Uma o quê?" Grita a Lily, nervosa. "Uma garota? Uma aluna? Uma o quê? Pare de pensar nos seus alunos como pequenos fardos indefesos, que você tem que proteger. Você é um educador, e um excelente educador. O seu trabalho é abrir a mente deles, aguçar as suas habilidades… Não é para mantê-los protegidos. Especialmente eu. Eu não quero que você me proteja de nenhum dano. Nunca deixe de me ensinar algo porque você esteja preocupado em machucar a minha_delicada sensibilidade_. Têm coisas muito piores que eu nem coloquei nessa redação. Eu posso ser uma jovem garota inocente, mas eu não sou ignorante. A inocência mantida na ignorância não pode se proteger. É isso que uma criança é. Eu não sou mais uma criança, infelizmente. Então eu apreciaria se você não me tratasse como uma."

"Eu… Eu..." Ele para, e suspira. "É tão ruim assim?"

"O quê?"

"É tão ruim querer manter as coisas ruins longe? Querer manter a inocência em ignorância jubilosa?"

"Sem querer te ofender, Professor, mas você escolheu um péssimo assunto para ensinar, se é assim que você pensa."

"Não! Não é. Eu acredito completamente que as pessoas devem ser capazes de se defender contra o que está lá fora, especialmente hoje em dia. Mas preocupações desnecessárias, nesses tempos escuros, parecem ser mais um peso que você não tem que carregar. O que de bom esse conhecimento te trás?"

"Quem sabe. Têm muitas coisas que eu sei que podem, ou não, ser úteis algum dia. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como uma matéria, por exemplo. Na verdade, é algo que a maior parte das pessoas _jamais_espera ter que utilizar, mas seria estupidez não tomar conhecimento somente por causa de um pensamento ilusório. Não, eu posso nunca encontrar um Inferi, e mesmo que eu encontre, saber o jeito horrível como eles são criados pode nunca ter a sua utilidade, mas pelo menos, me dá uma idéia da verdade."

"Da verdade?"

"_**DA**_ verdade."

"Eu ainda não entendo." Ele diz. A Lily concorda. Ele é um bruxo puro-sangue, afinal das contas, ele nunca foi carregado para a escola dominical toda semana. Ele não conhece a história de Adão e Eva. A Lily sabe que, caso ela fosse a Eva, ela também teria comido a fruta. Ela gostaria de ter o conhecimento do bem e do mal… A Lily não é uma pessoa religiosa, e nem acredita em Deus, mas ela acredita no bem e no mal. Justiça e injustiça.

"Da verdade que realmente compões esse mundo."

"Mas não é tudo do mal."

"Eu sei disso, e algum dia eu espero encontrar a felicidade, mas esse não é o meu objetivo nesse momento. O meu ponto é, eu quero fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor. Como eu posso fazer isso, se eu não sei contra o que eu estou lutando?"

A Lily Evans que ele está encarando parece fria, determinada e rígida. Completamente diferente da Lily Evans que ele conversou a poucas noites atrás, sobre encontrar o amor. Ela parecia tão romântica então, e agora ela aparenta poder ser a próxima Olho-Tonto Moody. Ele nunca chamaria isso de raiva ou fúria, mas é simplesmente muito frio. A fúria queima, apaixonada e incontrolável. Ele quer que ela encontre o que ela procura. Ele quer que ela saiba a verdade, aprenda os verdadeiros horrores, e as verdadeiras maravilhas desse mundo.

Ela quer a verdade. A verdade, o que é isso? Ele pensa para si mesmo. Se ele fosse completamente honesto com ele mesmo, o que ele iria descobrir? A verdade é que ele quer abraçá-la junto dele, deixar com que ela durma nos braços dele, e ele quer cair no sono abraçando ela.

Mesmo ela não sendo uma criança, ainda assim, ele quer protegê-la, mantê-la segura. Ele quer dar a ela todo o conhecimento que ela deseja, mas ele quer mantê-la sempre longe de qualquer preocupação. Ele quer que ela sorria o tempo todo. Ele não quer que ela conheça mais nenhuma dor, ou morte… e mesmo assim, não é isso que ela deseja. Mas ele também não está disposto a dizer essa verdade para ela. Ele mesmo acaba de perceber isso. Ela quer penetrar no centro da terra, se misturar com a lama e o lixo, mas também se misturar com as fontes naturais e as minas de ouro e pedras preciosas. Ela quer ser tão dura quanto uma pedra, e ainda assim, ser suave e macia. Uma criatura da noite e do dia. Lutar e amar… Isso realmente é pedir muito? Ele também deseja ambos.

O James percebe a sua linha de pensamento, e se sacode, e vira o olhar de volta para a redação que ele está segurando para se distrair. Ele realmente pensou que ele gostaria de cair no sono abraçando ela? Isso não é aceitável. Ele tem que colocar o limite nesse momento. Já existe a linha de professor e aluno, que eles haviam ultrapassado, mas essa já foi ultrapassada algumas vezes por uma razão ou por outra. Ele precisava de outra linha, uma barreira mais concreta. Uma que vai fazer a mente dele parar de refletir no que não deve. A linha da diferença de idade não vai funcionar, já que ela é maior de idade. Ele coça os olhos, pensando 'os meus tios tem 5 anos de diferença'. Mas então, ele pensa na linha que muitas garotas utilizaram no passado (não com ele, é claro). 'Somente amigos'. Amigos são permitidos se preocupar um com o outro, e se divertirem juntos, mas não tem perigo de… bem… isso é, é mais seguro assim. Chamá-la de amiga é a única forma de mantê-la perto dele… Caso contrário, ele teria que se afastar dela completamente. Se essa é a única coisa que ele pode ter legitimamente, ele aceita. Não, melhor ainda, ele nem mesmo quer mais. Ele só se importa com a Evans como uma amiga.

"Quando é o seu aniversário, Evans?" Ele pergunta, de repente.

"O quê?" Ela diz, legitimamente confusa.

"A sua data de nascimento, o dia que você come bolo, e ganha presentes porque você nasceu, quando é?"

"Primeiro de Novembro. Por quê?"

"Tão recente! Foi na semana passada!"

"No dia em que nós achamos o Mercúrio. O que você está pretendendo?" O James pensa naquele dia, e se lembra do bolo na mesa do Hagrid. Os amigos sempre sabem do aniversário dos amigos, ele pensa.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ele diz, desaparecendo no escritório dele. Ele sabe que está aqui em algum lugar. Ele encontra no fundo de um dos seus vários baús, e retorna e entrega para a Lily. "Desculpa por não estar embrulhado."

Ela pega incerta, e o observa por um tempo. Não é um livro, propriamente dito, e sim uma junção de anotações que tem o comprimento de um livro.

_As Coisas que Você Nunca Quis Saber Sobre as Artes das Trevas,_

_Alastor Moody._

"O que… é isso?"

"Anotações. Olho-tonto as deu para mim na primeira semana de treinamento. Ele mesmo as escreveu. É uma junção de histórias e informações obtidas durante os anos, sendo um auror. Ele viu muito mais do que qualquer homem que eu conheça. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca li tudo, eu fiquei muito ocupado com o treinamento para ler tudo… mas as partes que eu li realmente foram esclarecedoras. Casos reais, a verdadeira história. Tem um motivo para ele ser daquele jeito."

A Lily abre na primeira página, e lê entusiasticamente. Encorajada pelo que ela lê na primeira página, ela pula 20 páginas, e então mais 20. Espiando cada vez que ela para. Ela olha para ele, e sorri suavemente.

"Obrigada."

"Então, porque você não vai lá para baixo, e começa a ler essa coisa."

"Sim, senhor!" Ela diz, deslizando da mesa, e saindo da sala de aula.

A Lily não foi exatamente correndo de volta para o quarto dela. Ela caminha da mesma maneira de sempre, bem, talvez um pouco mais rápido que o passo normal dela, porque ela está ansiosa para começar a ler. Ela lê por uma hora inteira, antes de, relutantemente, se voltar para o dever de casa. Ela quer, pelo menos, terminar um pouco do dever, antes de buscar os ingredientes com o Slughorn, e encontrar com o John no Salão Principal para o jantar.

* * *

Chegou a hora da chantagem!! O capítulo com o maior número de reviews até hoje é o capítulo 6, com 17 reviews. Então, a chantagem é a seguinte: vou atualizar quando esse capítulo alcançar o mesmo número de reviews do capítulo 6… Viu só… vocês me deram corda com a minha chantagem do capítulo anterior… agora já viu…


	10. Saúde

**A/N: Ontem eu postei dois capítulos, um de manhã e outro no final da tarde!! Confiram se leram o capítulo 9 antes de lerem esse capítulo!!**

**DICA: Para as pessoas que querem saber quando a Lily e o James vão ficar juntos, espero que tenham prestado atenção no capítulo 9, e depois dêem uma olhada no resumo da fic que faço no meu perfil!! A melhor dica de quando vão ficar juntos está escrita lá!**

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 10: Saúde**_

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, o James se vê sentado ao lado do Slughorn, na mesa dos professores.

"Ah, olha só, a Srta. Evans está sentada na mesa da Sonserina." É claro que o James já havia percebido isso, mas mesmo assim, ele se vira para olhar, e responde.

"Ela está."

"Eu te digo, aquela garota faria uma excelente Sonserina. A bruxa mais perspicaz que eu conheço em relação a Poções."

"Eu acho que ela está muito bem na Grifinória."

"É claro que você acha isso, sendo um Grifinório. Mas pense no que uma garota como ela poderia alcançar se estivesse na Sonserina."

"A Srta. Evans realmente seria um crédito para qualquer casa que ela pertencesse."

"Sorte sua que ela pertence a Grifinória, mas olha como que ela se dá bem com a minha casa. Uma pena que ela é nascida trouxa."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Senhor?" Pergunta o James, mantendo o controle do temperamento dele.

"Bem, nos dias de hoje as pessoas ficam menos susceptíveis a contratar uma nascida trouxa, em vez de uma puro-sangue, mesmo que eles sejam consideravelmente talentosos com a Srta. Evans. Eu disse para ela que, quando ela se formasse, eu teria uma conversa com um amigo meu para encontrar um trabalho para ela no Ministério fazendo poções."

"Fazer Poções? De alguma maneira, eu não consigo ver a Evans fazendo poções pelo resto da vida dela."

"Eu suponho que ela deveria fazer algo mais relacionado a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Cada professor quer que os alunos deles sejam fascinados pela matéria que eles ensinam, mas a Evans realmente tem um dom para fazer poções."

O James se abstém de dizer que ela tem um talento muito mais incomum com a defesa, bem, não somente na defesa, mas no duelo, realmente _lutando_. Ela não só possui aquele feitiço auto protetor que ela não consegue controlar, mas a defesa e os ataques não verbais dela são impressionantes. A mente dela é aguçada, e os reflexos dela são rápidos. Além do que, ela disse para ele que o sonho dela era de se tornar uma auror, assim como ele. Aí está. Toma essa, Slughorn.

"A Srta. Evans..." Interrompe o Dumbledore, tendo aparentemente ouvido essa conversa, "têm muitos dons, não somente em poções, como em todas as outras coisas mágicas. Ela estaria igualmente preenchendo os talentos dela se ela se tornasse uma cantora, ou uma mãe, ou uma professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas..."

"Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Albus?" Pergunta o Slughorn.

"É claro. A Srta. Evans tem a custódia de um bebê unicórnio, e está cuidando dele até que ele recupere a saúde, e se tornou a mãe adotada dele até que ele seja grande o suficiente para sobreviver sozinho. Ela passa todas as noites com ele, e tem tomado conta dele da forma mais amável o possível."

"Ela passa… isso pode explicar a redação dela. Eu terminei de ler um pouco antes do jantar. Foi muito inteligente. Uma Redação nos Usos Variados de Sangue de Unicórnio. Excelente leitura." Diz o Slughorn. O James também leu a redação, e embora ele admita que estava bem escrita e informativa, estava longe do que o James chamaria de uma 'excelente leitura', mas ele nunca teve muita paciência com Poções. Ele percebe que esteve olhando atentamente para ela enquanto eles conversavam. Ela olha para cima, para o teto encantado que reflete o céu lá de fora. Está começando a escurecer. Ela vira o olhar para ele, e eles fazem contato visual. Ela indica a saída com a cabeça. Ele concorda. Ela se volta para o grupo da Sonserina, e se levanta.

"Parece que você também já vai, Sr. Potter." Diz o Dumbledore.

"Sim, senhor. Aproveite o resto da sua refeição."

"O Professor Potter e o Hagrid acompanham a Srta. Evans para os terrenos todas as noites, para assegurar a segurança da Monitora Chefe..." James ouve o Dumbledore explicar, enquanto ele sai. O Dumbledore é um grande homem, ele sabe disso, mas porque ele está fazendo isso? Na opinião do James, quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre isso, melhor.

A Evans estava parada do lado de fora do Salão Principal, esperando por ele, cuidadosamente escondida, atrás de um canto. É somente uma precaução. Ele caminha por ela, para as portas da entrada, e ela o segue. Alguns estudantes estão sentados nos degraus, enquanto o Sol se põe. Como sempre, ele trouxe a capa da invisibilidade, e a coloca sobre ela.

Descendo os degraus, algumas das garotas começam a dar risadas e o chamam. "Boa noite, Professor Potter!"

Potter se vira, e dá um rápido 'boa noite' de volta, o que as leva para um ataque de histeria. A Lily olha em volta, aborrecida. Ela não é do tipo que dá risadas, mas mesmo que fosse, precisaria de um pouco mais que um 'boa noite' para ela começar. Honestamente, algumas garotas…

"Você disse alguma coisa engraçada que eu tenha perdido?" Ela diz, sarcasticamente.

"Ora, ora, Evans, não ridicularize os seus colegas."

"Você me ridiculariza o tempo todo."

"Sim, mas isso é diferente. Do jeito que eu faço é de boa natureza, você estava sendo condescendente. Além do que, só tem graça se o alvo estiver presente para ouvir."

"Ok, então que tal…" Ela diz, se preparando para fazer uma piada as custas dele.

"Ah, mas você não pode me provocar."

"Aww… por que não?"

"Porque eu sou o seu Professor, e você deve me respeitar."

"As pessoas fazem graça dos professores deles o tempo todo."

"Sim, mas não na frente deles. Você entende como isso funciona, Evans? Para mostrar respeito aos seus colegas, você faz graça deles na frente deles, e para mostrar respeito aos seus professores, você faz graça deles por trás deles. É como o mundo funciona."

"E se alguém está entre um colega e um professor?" Ela pergunta, hesitantemente.

Os cantos da boca dele se curvam em um sorriso relutante. "Você é uma garota inteligente, Evans, descubra sozinha."

Ainda bem que ela estava embaixo da capa, porque ela sente as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas com calor. As luzes estão acesas na cabana do Hagrid, e o Potter bate na porta da frente. O Hagrid abre, com seu largo corpo tomando toda a entrada.

"Noite, Potter."

"Boa noite, Hagrid." Ele diz, amigavelmente.

"Eu acho que você está perdendo o jeito, Potter, parece que dizer 'boa noite' dessa vez não foi tão engraçado quanto da última vez..." Diz a Lily, enquanto entra. O Potter puxa a capa dela, e se inclina na direção do ouvido dela, e diz em um baixo sussurro.

"Está melhorando, Evans. Não está perfeito, mas está melhorando." Ela sente o rosto aquecer, então ela vira o rosto para longe dele, somente para encarar o Hagrid.

"Lily, você está bem? O seu rosto está todo vermelho..."

"Só está um pouco frio lá fora, certo, Evans?" Diz o Potter, colocando um braço em volta do ombro dela, o acariciando, com um sorriso sagaz irritante. Ela cora mais furiosamente, e se livra dos braços dele, e caminha para a porta dos fundos.

"Parece que eu vou ter que sofrer um pouco mais, de frio, por mais um pouco. Eu vou lá para fora." Ela espera que o Potter entenda a parte sobre sofrer na presença dele, mas se ele não tiver percebido, não vai ser uma grande perda. Ela teria que sofrer no frio de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Um minuto depois, o Hagrid e o Potter saem com bebidas nas suas mãos. Ela pára de cantar a canção de ninar dela, quando eles aparecem.

"Não pára, Lily." Diz o Hagrid.

"Eu não quero interromper a conversa." Ela responde, mas realmente, isso é somente uma desculpa, ela não gosta de cantar na frente das pessoas.

"Sabia de uma coisa, o Dumbledore disse para o Slughorn que a Evans poderia ser uma cantora, com a voz que ela tem..." Comenta o James, conversando, mas sabendo muito bem que ia deixar a menina envergonhada.

"É verdade, ela poderia ser." Concorda o Hagrid.

"O _Slughorn_ acha que ela deveria fazer poções como emprego." O jeito que ele pronuncia o nome do Mestre de Poções poderia levar a acreditar que a palavra é nojenta, e deixa um gosto ruim na boca dele.

"O que você acha que ela deveria fazer?" O Hagrid pergunta para ele.

"Quem? O cérebro de Verme-cego da Evans? Ela vai ter muita sorte se puder conduzir o Nôitibus Andante." Ele responde.

"Ha ha ha. Talvez você devesse ser um comediante, em vez de um professor. Você sabia, Hagrid, ele é realmente tão engraçado, que as vezes ele nem precisa dizer nada para que as pessoas caiam na gargalhada; somente a aparência dele é o suficiente."

Com isso o Potter se contorce com uma risada, quase derrubando a bebida dele nele. Uma vez controlado, ele a bebe para não arriscar derrubar no futuro.

"Viu só? Nem ele mesmo é imune a própria graça dele."

"Muito bem, Evans. Um acerto, um acerto, um acerto palpável."

"Toma cuidado, você está fazendo aquilo de novo, Potter."

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Revelando o seu fetiche."

"Fetiche?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"Somente as pessoas que sabem disso poderiam reconhecer isso em mim, então não tem perigo real de puros-sangue virem atrás de mim."

"Puro-sangue? Reconhecer o quê? Que fetiche?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"Ele tem uma paixão por literatura trouxa..." Diz a Lily, cochichando em voz alta.

"Não por todas literaturas trouxas, somente Shakespeare." Ele diz, se defendendo.

"O que, até entre os trouxas, é uma coisa boba de se gostar."

"Você me chamou de bobo, Evans?"

"É claro que não, Professor. Eu o tenho no mais alto respeito, e jamais te insultaria dessa forma… na sua frente." Com isso, tanto a Lily quanto o James começam a rir de novo, e o Hagrid ainda está perdido, mas ele sorri mesmo assim, para como os dois estão se dando bem. Parece que a Lily está muito mais feliz, agora que ela tem passado bastante tempo com o Potter e o Mercúrio. Ela não fica mais sozinha, perdida nos pensamentos dela, e sim sorrindo e ajudando. O Hagrid sempre gostou do James, e ele sempre gostou da Lily, mas ele gosta dos dois mais ainda quando eles estão juntos, porque é quando eles ficam mais felizes, e o Hagrid quer ver os dois felizes.

Quando o Mercúrio termina de comer, e o Potter termina outro copo do que quer que seja que o Hagrid deu para ele, e eles vão embora, a Lily embaixo da capa. Depois que eles entram no castelo novamente, a Lily estava prestes a subir as escadas, quando o Potter arranca a capa dela.

"O que..."

"Minha vez." Ele diz, a colocando por cima dele. A capa é dele, e ela entende o quanto é legal ficar invisível. Ela se lembra da última vez que ele estava embaixo da capa. Ela estava vestindo somente a roupa íntima dela, e ele percorreu aquele toque suave no braço dela, e ajeitou a alça do sutiã dela. Ela cora mais uma vez, pela terceira vez nessa noite.

"Esse velho castelo é frio, não é?" Sussurra o James no ouvido dela, de tal forma que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir. O fato que ele percebeu que ela estava vermelha a deixa mais envergonhada ainda. "Pobre Evans, você parece está ficando com mais e mais frio." Ela sente o braço familiar a envolver, tentando esquentá-la. Ele está fazendo isso para provocar ela, e os dois sabem disso. O que ela espera que ele _não_ saiba, é o quanto que esse braço, colocado em volta dela tão casualmente, afeta o batimento cardíaco dela. O que está acontecendo com ele nessa noite? Ele parece estar muito mais brincalhão… provocativo… está mais sedutor do que o normal. Isso tanto excita ela, quanto a assusta.

Ela aprendeu que pode agüentar ficar na companhia dele, mas qualquer contato físico deve ser evitado. Ela tem que colocar a linha em algum lugar, e a linha mais fácil e mais segura, é a linha física. Qualquer toque físico era desnecessário, mesmo em um relacionamento tão estranho e confuso, quanto o dela e o do Potter. Ok, então pedir a ajudada dele para curar os machucados dela, e tirar a roupa dela, foi uma exceção, porque isso era necessário. Ela não consegue imaginar qualquer outra circunstância onde o toque fosse necessário, portanto ela o baniu desde então. Não tem mais toque desnecessário, para o próprio bem dela. Ela já está com problemas suficientes do jeito que eles são. É verdade, ela não é nenhuma garota boba cujo coração bate sem parar se ele falasse duas palavras para ela, mas ela não é imune ao toque dele. _Muito pelo contrário_. Ela indaga vagamente o que aquelas garotas fariam se o Potter colocasse o braço dele em volta de alguma delas algum dia. Ela não tem noção, e tem certeza que nada de bom vai vir de ponderar esse pensamento…

"Obrigada. Eu estou aquecida agora." Ela sussurra, para não atrair a atenção de outras pessoas.

"Certo então, se você tem certeza, Evans…" Ele diz, e o peso e o calor do braço dele somem. Um instante depois ela percebe que não foi somente o calor do braço dele que sumiu, mas o calor da presença dele. Ela gira em volta, ela percebe que estupidamente, pois não é como se ela fosse capaz de ver para onde ele foi. Mas a pintura no final do corredor chama a atenção dela. A cesta de fruta. Ela suspeita que o Potter pode ter ido para a cozinha, e as suspeitas dela se confirmam quando ela vê a pêra rir, e o retrato girar levemente para frente, antes de fechar.

Ela segue, fazendo cócegas na pêra e entrando. Como esperado, lá está o Potter, de costas para ela, falando com um dos elfos domésticos. A entrada dela não foi despercebida pelos outros, e vários elfos domésticos, que se dirigem a Lily, perguntando o que ela quer.

"Chocolate quente." Ela responde.

O Potter, que não tinha ouvido ela entrar, ouve o estardalhaço que os elfos estão fazendo com ela, e se vira, curiosamente.

"Evans." Ele diz, surpreso.

"Você achou que poderia escapar de mim, não é?"

"Bem… é… Eu achei que sim, na verdade. Como que você…?"

"Eu percebi que você tinha ido embora, vi o retrato da cesta de frutas, e somei dois mais dois." Ela declara.

"Primeiro, como você sabia que eu tinha ido embora, e segundo, como você sabia que eu viria para a cozinha?"

"Eu simplesmente sabia. Não faça mais perguntas. Ah, obrigada..." Ela diz para o elfo doméstico que acabou de trazer uma caneca de chocolate bem quente. O James somente olha para ela confuso.

"Mais como..."

"Não. Faça. Mais. Perguntas. Eu sou incrível, só isso." Ela não pode dizer a verdade para ele. Que ela se sente quente quando ele está por perto, e fria quando ele está longe. Isso parece ser muito estranho… Ela assopra a bebida para resfriá-la um pouco, na esperança que ela não fosse queimar a língua dela, mas quando ela toma um gole, ela percebe que está muito quente. Por um instante, ela pensa em pegar a varinha dela e fazer um feitiço resfriador, mas então decide tentar resfriar com as próprias mãos. Fechando os olhos, ela se concentra na temperatura exata que ela gostaria que o chocolate estivesse. Ela sente um calafrio percorrerem os dedos dela, na direção da caneca por um instante, e então pára. Ela brilha de satisfação. Parece que ela está ficando cada vez melhor com os feitiços simples.

Ela bebe o chocolate quente, e caminha para fora da cozinha, dando tchau para os elfos domésticos. Para os elfos, não para ele. Ele acabou de ser desprezado? E como que ela sabia que ele a havia deixado, e vindo para a cozinha? Ele engole o último pedaço de _bolo de chocolate_ e sai da cozinha, atrás dela.

"Vigilância." Ele diz, pensando, pela primeira vez, se a Lily que havia escolhido a senha. Ela já estava deitada no sofá com um livro no colo, envolta no cobertor, e escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Como que você sabia que eu tinha ido para a cozinha?" Ele exige, depois que entra.

"Honestamente, você não tem nada mais importante para fazer com o seu tempo, do que me importunar sobre os meus jeitos mistificantes?"

"Sim, eu tenho que corrigir uns pergaminhos." Ele diz, se sentando e os convocando com a varinha dele. Eles voam para dentro do aposento, e ele os pega, os batendo na mesa. "E eu vou ficar sentado bem aqui, e corrigir, até você me dizer."

Ele pega a primeira redação, e começa a corrigir. A Lily parece estar completamente tranqüila. Ela continua trabalhando durante a noite. Assim como o James, e embora ele se certifique que olhe de cara feia para ela durante as redações, isso não parece afetá-la em nada. Ela move de assunto em assunto, em completo silêncio. No que parece anos depois, ela se levanta, se estica, e então sai da sala comunal sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O James olha para o relógio e percebe que são quinze minutos para meia-noite. Ela foi encontrar com o Hagrid.

Aparentemente, ela não vai dizer nada para ele, não importa o que ele faça, então ele decide que, assim que ele terminar de corrigir essa turma, ele vai admitir a derrota e vai embora.

Ele fica surpreso em vê-la de volta meia hora depois. Ele só tinha lido mais 2 redações nesse meio tempo. Ela caminha direto pela sala comunal, sem parar, embora ela acena para ele e dá um "Boa Noite Potter.", antes de desaparecer. Ela reaparece poucos minutos depois cheirando a shampoo e vestindo pijamas. Ela retorna a posição dela no sofá, e continua a trabalhar.

As 1:30 da manhã ela solta a pena e se levanta. Ela caminha para um lado da sala comunal, pega o caldeirão, e o leva para o fogo. Ela começa a preparar os ingredientes para alguma poção. Como ele não é um grande fã, ele volta a prestar atenção ao trabalho dele, esquecendo completamente que ele está aqui para fazê-la dizer a verdade. Agora ele se sente como se os dois estivessem trabalhando juntos, e não parece estranho para nenhum dos dois. Quinze minutos depois, ele a ouve tossir, e olha para ela. O caldeirão dela está emitindo abundantes porções de fumaça preta, e ela rapidamente o leva para a janela, e deixa o gás escapara do lado de fora.

"Eu vou precisar tomar outro banho depois disso." Ela diz. Ela desaparece o conteúdo todo com _evanesco_, e limpa o caldeirão com um bom e forte _scourgify_. Ela leva o caldeirão de volta para a lareira, e começa novamente.

As três e meia da manhã, ela retira o caldeirão do fogo, e o coloca em um prato especial, em cima da mesa.

"Agora eu só preciso deixar esfriar."

"Agora você só precisa ir dormir."

"Se eu fiz essa poção corretamente, eu não vou precisar."

"Você quer dizer, não até você acertar a poção, certo?"

"Eu disse o que eu quis dizer. Se eu misturei essa poção corretamente, então eu não vou precisar dormir. Maldição! Quanto tempo eu deixei cozinhei?"

O James olha para o relógio, e então para a poção. "Você deixou cozinhar até ter essa aparência… que foram 42 minutos."

Ela anota no mesmo pergaminho que esteve escrevendo toda a madrugada. Então ela se enrola no cobertor, e deita no sofá.

"Eu espero que isso funcione..."

"E se não funcionar?" Pergunta o James.

"Então eu provavelmente vou ter que ir para a ala hospitalar, para esvaziarem o meu estômago. Mas eu tenho um bezoar em mãos, caso eu tenha criado algo venenoso. Eu não acho que criei, nenhuma das combinações parecem ser letais para mim."

"Espera um instante, o que exatamente você está fazendo, Evans?"

"Eu estou fazendo uma poção, Potter. Eu estou criando a minha própria poção que vai, esperançosamente, permitir a quem beber dela, se sentir descansado mesmo se ele, ou ela, tenham tido pouco ou nenhum sono."

"Você cria as suas próprias poções?"

"Isso não é muito diferente do que criar os meus próprios feitiços..."

"Exceto que é uma poção e, portanto, muito mais difícil."

"Sim, isso é verdade. Eu acho que essa poção vai ser muito útil no mês que vem… isso se eu consegui fazê-la corretamente. Eu vou descobrir depois que estiver resfriado. Eu acho que ela vai funcionar melhor depois de fria..."

"Você ainda nem sabe se vai funcionar ou não."

"Não, mas muito obrigada, a sua confiança em mim é impressionante." Ela diz, fechando os olhos.

"Você vai dormir?"

"Vou tirar um cochilo até que ela se assente e esfrie. Me acorda em uma hora, se você ainda estiver por aqui."

O James olha para o relógio dele. Está tarde, muito tarde. Ele está surpreso que não desmaiou ainda. Mas, ele está em um daqueles estados de espírito dele. Ele pode protelar as coisas por muito e muito tempo, e então passar horas de uma vez só fazendo somente o trabalho dele. Ele gosta de ter as coisas feitas. Esperançosamente, ele vai ter terminado de corrigir essas redações dentro de uma hora. Se ele conseguir, então isso significa que ele terminou de corrigir tudo para a semana toda. Tudo que ele poderia ter feito, ele fez. Isso trás uma ótima sensação de realização.

Ele checa o relógio dele, depois de terminar de corrigir a última. Ainda tinham uns poucos minutos antes que ele tivesse que acordá-la. Ele se levanta, se estica, querendo uma xícara de chá, ou talvez um charuto, e um pouco de conhaque. Como nenhuma dessas coisas estão a disposição dele, ele somente fica parado ao lado da janela, e deixa o ar frio acordá-lo. Ele tem horror das aulas do dia. Quartas-feiras são sempre as piores. Ele tem quase todos os anos nas quartas.

Checando o relógio mais uma vez, ele vai até a Lily, e a acorda.

"Já está na hora?" Ela boceja.

"Você realmente vai beber aquilo?"

"Bem, não é como se eu fosse deixar você beber, certo?" Ela diz, colocando uma porção em um copo. "Saúde." Ela diz, bebendo o conteúdo todo em três goles.

* * *

Já sabem… querem o próximo capítulo?? Então REVIEW!! Dessa vez não vou fazer chantagem, pois quero ver quantos reviews vocês me mandam por livre e espontânea vontade, agora que sabem o como que eles me fazem trabalhar rápido, e a esperança de terem um novo capítulo bem rápido, para saberem o que acontece com a Lily ao tomar a poção.

Feliz Páscoa para todos!


	11. No qual o Potter não Cheira TÃO Mal

**A/N**: Nossa! Estou surpresa… sem chantagem nem nada, o capítulo anterior foi recorde de reviews!! Muito obrigada!! Só um aviso aos que leram o capítulo anterior antes de eu consertá-lo, a dica para saberem o quanto vai demorar para a Lily e o James ficarem juntos está no capítulo 9 e não no 8, como eu havia dito. Desculpa, me confundi...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 11: No qual o Potter não Cheira TÃO Mal**_

O James a observa cuidadosamente, a espera de qualquer sinal que ela possa estar doente, pronto para correr com ela para a ala hospitalar… mas por vários minutos, nada acontece. Nada que ele, pelo menos, pudesse dizer. Mas, de repente os olhos dela parecem se arregalar, e ela parece estar irradiando uma nova energia.

"Evans? Você está bem?"

"Funcionou! Eu me sinto completamente rejuvenescida. Eu tenho que escrever as sensações nas minhas anotações..." Ela diz, escrevendo sem parar. "Eu espero que dure tanto quanto eu esperava. Eu não quero ficar cansada novamente, não até hoje a noite. Você quer um pouco? Você parece um pouco cansado."

"Eu estou um pouco." Ele diz, não conseguindo impedir um bocejo.

"Se sentindo bravo?" Ela diz, segurando um copo cheio. É um golpe baixo, que sempre pode ser usado em um Grifinório, para que ele faça qualquer coisa. "O gosto não é tão ruim."

"Porque não." Ele diz balançando os ombros, pegando o copo dela.

O líquido é gelado, enquanto desce pela garganta dele, e parece congelar o estômago dele. Ele sente um arrepio passar por todo o corpo dele e, em um piscar de olhos, ele se sente imediatamente acordado.

"Isso _realmente_ funciona." Ele diz, espantado. A dez minutos atrás, ele estava reclamando exaustivamente de ter que encarar o dia, e agora ele se sente energizado, e completamente capaz.

"A única coisa de ruim é que agora eu não posso ir dormir, então eu tenho que pensar em algo para fazer pelas próximas horas..." Ela diz. "As quartas-feiras são complicadas para você, não são… você precisa de alguma ajuda para preparar as suas aulas?"

"Não, eu já planejei todas as aulas de hoje."

Depois de alguns minutos, eles decidem que a atividade mais interessante é ir até o campo de Quadribol para uma corrida. Dessa vez ela usou a Hero, e ele escolheu a Desdamona, os dois modelos mais novos da coleção dele em Hogwarts. Ninguém estava no campo dessa vez, a Lily pensa, com alegria. Ela monta na vassoura, e empurra com força, sobrevoando rapidamente para o alto, a 15 metros de altura. Quando ela acha que já está alto o suficiente, longe de tudo, ela pára, e respira o ar frio e limpo da noite. Ela exala, e observa a respiração sair da boca dela. O coração dela, que estava batendo sem parar, agora se acalma. Então, lentamente, ela aponta a vassoura dela para baixo, e de repente mergulha de volta na direção do chão, somente para puxar para cima no último segundo possível, para que ela não colida com o chão. Ela fica baixo, voando lentamente, colocando as duas pernas para o mesmo lado, de tal forma que, caso ela estivesse cavalgando, em vez de voando numa vassoura, ela estaria de lado na sela, sentindo as pontas dos dedos dos pés dela encostarem na grama. É uma posição muito instável para voar a uma certa altura, ela imagina, mas agora a satisfaz.

Ela olha para cima, tentando encontrar o Professor dela, mas não o vê em lugar algum do céu. É uma noite clara, onde, mesmo a lua começando a diminuir, as estrelas brilham tanto que ela consegue enxergar muito bem. Ela abaixa a linha de visão dela, e o encontra no mesmo lugar aonde ela o deixou. Ele nem mesmo montou na sua vassoura ainda, ele só está parado lá, encostado na vassoura, observando ela. Uma vez que ela o observa, ele vai até ela, deixando a vassoura dele aonde ele estava, e simplesmente caminha ao lado dela, enquanto ela sobrevoa. Ele está agindo como um cão de guarda dedicado. Ela gostaria que ele parasse de se preocupar com ela, e se divertisse. Ele pode sair do lado dela por um instante. Contanto que ela fique a vista dele, e a uma distância razoável, ele não deveria ter que se preocupar. Eles caminharam/voaram o comprimento todo do campo em silêncio, antes que a Lily interrompesse.

"O seu lugar é no ar, Potter. Parece quase um sacrilégio você estar no campo, sem estar numa vassoura..."

As sobrancelhas dele se levantam, e ele levanta a cabeça para inspecionar o céu. "Eu suponho que você tenha razão, Evans." Sem avisar, ele monta na vassoura dela. Ela quase que cai, por causa do movimento brusco, e rapidamente coloca a perna dela do outro lado, para manter o equilíbrio. Ele voa para cima, não nos 90 graus que a Lily tinha feito, mas em uma inclinação mais fácil.

A Lily, que precisava segurar em algo para não escorregar, considera rapidamente aonde ela poderia se segurar. Por mais que ela queira envolver os braços dela na cintura dele, e abraçá-lo desse jeito, ela sabe que isso vai contra a nova política "sem toques desnecessários" dela. Ela está a salvo da mesma maneira, segurando nos ombros dele. Com os ângulos fáceis, e a velocidade que ele está voando, ela não precisa agarrar nele tão desesperadamente.

* * *

O James estava assistindo a Lily voar e mergulhar, e então ela sobrevoa vagarosamente, como se ela estivesse boiando em um rio invisível no ar. Ela voa razoavelmente bem, poderia ser uma boa apanhadora caso tivesse o desejo de jogar Quadribol, o que ele duvida que ela gostaria. Ela olha para ele curiosamente enquanto ele se aproxima dela, mas quando ele chega, ela não tem nada a dizer, então ele simplesmente caminha no lado dela, em silêncio. Ele gosta de ficar próximo a ela. É como caminhar com o Sirius ou o Remus, e mesmo assim, diferente. Tão fácil, não exige esforço nenhum, somente em paz e contentes em estarem um na presença do outro.

Ela diz algo sobre ser uma pena que ele venha ao campo de Quadribol e nem mesmo voe. Ela tem razão. Impulsivamente, ele sobe na vassoura dela, e vai para cima no ar, com cuidado para não ir muito rápido, para que ela não caia. Ele meio que gostaria que ela agarrasse ele, para que ele pudesse sentir o calor dela nas costas dele, mas ela não faz isso. Ela é muito cautelosa para tal. Em vez disso, ela tentativamente se segura nos ombros dele. Ele está feliz por estar na frente, porque assim ela não pode ver o sorriso malvado que está no rosto dele. Ele tem um plano sorrateiro. Bem, considerando todos os planos que ele e o Sirius já fizeram, esse é realmente muito leve, mas ele tem certeza que, caso a Lily soubesse o que ele está prestes a fazer, ela ficaria perfeitamente chocada, o que só excita ele mais ainda.

Ele voa para longe do campo, em direção dos terrenos, facilmente, casualmente. Uma vez sobre o lago, ele segura firmemente na vassoura. Ele faz um mergulho repentino, o que causa a Lily a escorregar nas costas dele. Então ele vira para o lado dele, e faz uma espiral, para que ela tenha que segurar nele bem mais forte, caso ela não queira cair na água abaixo deles. Como esperado, ela rapidamente enrola os braços dela na cintura dele, e aperta forte, não somente com os braços dela, mas ele também sente as pernas dela apertarem, apertando o quadril dele.

"Você fez isso de propósito, seu imbecil."

"Fiz o quê?"

"Tentou fazer com que eu caísse..."

"Eu só estava testando você."

"E se eu tivesse caído?"

"Aí, provavelmente, eu teria rido..."

A Lily fica silenciosamente chocada por um instante, pensando se ela deveria estar chocada, insultada, ou satisfeita. Depois de se imaginar realmente caindo no lago, ela não agüenta, e também ri. O James a ouve rindo, e começa a rir junto com ela. Ele está feliz que ela não é uma garota entediante. A Agatha provavelmente teria gritado com ele, ou chorado. Ela estava sempre chorando… a Lily ri. Ela _ri_. Mas então, ele deveria ter esperado isso.

"O que você acha, Potter, está a fim de nadar?"

"A água deve estar congelada."

"Medroso."

"Isso é um desafio?"

"Você é um garoto inteligente, Potter, descubra."

"Certo, então, aqui vamos nós." Ele diz, mergulhando mais uma vez. Para baixo, mais baixo, mais baixo em direção do lago. Mais perto, mais perto, a qualquer segundo eles vão bater na água. A Lily aperta mais forte ainda, e começa a gargalhar com a expectativa. Isso é loucura, e ela está gostando. 3… 2… 1… Ela fecha os olhos, e espera pela água fria a envolver, mas nunca vem. Em vez disso, ela sente a vassoura ser puxada para cima, e eles ficam paralelos ao chão, com os dedos do pé planando sobre a água. A Lily nem percebe que ela estava rindo como louca, até ela quase escorregar da vassoura. Eles param no canto do lago, e saem, e a Lily cai no chão, apertando a barriga, e rindo mais alto ainda.

"Aquilo foi maravilhoso! Eu achei que nós íamos mergulhar com certeza!" Ela diz, entre a risada.

"Você realmente achou que eu iria?"

"Sim, por um instante eu achei que você poderia realmente ser tão louco quanto eu sou."

"Na verdade, eu ia fazer, até me lembrar que eu estou usando o relógio do meu avô. Não queria molhar ele..." Ele diz. A Lily parece estar um pouco mais controlada agora.

"Ah, pensou bem, então."

"Eu concordo."

"Mas, Merlin, aquilo teria sido algo. Eu não nado no lago desde o final do ano passado."

"O que você estava fazendo no lago no sexto ano?"

"Bem, no quinto ano o Rupert me desafiou. E eu não desisto de um desafio. Depois daquilo eu voltei para fazer visitas. Você sabia que tem sereias no lago?"

"Não, eu não sabia."

"Bom, agora você sabe. São muito mais amigáveis do que eu esperava que eles fossem."

"Qual foi o desafio, exatamente?"

"Não foi bem um desafio, e sim uma provocação. Mas ele me desafiou a… é… nadar nua… melhor, mergulhar nua, ao fundo do lago, e trazer algo interessante de volta."

"E você teve sucesso?"

"É claro. Eu tenho um colar que um tritão me deu."

"Bondade dele."

"Eu acho que eu fiz uma boa impressão."

"Estando pelada e tudo mais?"

"Basicamente. Sabe Potter, eu não fico com vergonha de contar as minhas histórias de nudez."

"Quem disse que eu tenho."

"Eu."

"Bem, eu não tenho vergonha, eu simplesmente não tenho nenhuma história desse tipo."

"Eu duvido _muito_ disso, mas vou deixar passar." ela diz, se levantando e começa a caminhar.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Não faço idéia… naquela direção, aparentemente, porque é para lá que os meus pés estão apontados."

O James encolhe os ombros. Eles não têm nada melhor para fazer. Eles seguem o caminho em volta do lago, até chegarem no lado que fica de frente para Hogwarts. Como costume, ela caminha até a cabana do Hagrid. O Mercúrio está acordado, e fica feliz em vê-la. Ela o deixa sair para que ele se una ao passeio deles em volta do lago. Então, de volta ao lago, eles caminham, com a Lily cantarolando, cantando do jeito que ela faz na presença do Mercúrio. Ela diz para o James que acha que o Mercúrio não está se exercitando o suficiente. O James pensa porque ela não faz isso mais vezes. De repente, a Lily dá uma respiração assustada, e o James vira para encará-la.

"O quê? O que foi?"

"Olha! O Mercúrio está beliscando a grama!" Ela diz, orgulhosamente. Ela se lança até ele e o envolve em afeição e elogios. Ela realmente é como uma mão para ele, o James percebe.

De repente, a cabeça do Mercúrio se levanta, com os olhos focalizados na direção da floresta, e ambos Lily e James viram a cabeça para ver o que causou a atenção do infante. Uma flecha sobrevoa sobre eles, acertando uma árvore próxima. O James se coloca na frente da Lily, e a Lily se coloca na frente do Mercúrio.

"Está tudo bem, são só os centauros."

"Eu não sei quanto a você, Evans, mas por experiência própria, os centauros nunca foram receptivos… Isso explica a flecha."

"Essa é só a forma deles nos mandarem uma mensagem."

"Que eles querem nos matar?"

"Não, que..." Mas ela não termina a frase.

"Você, humano, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Um centauro moreno fala, em tom alto. A Lily o reconhece e os outros dois que seguem atrás dele. O líder, Damien, e então o Firenze, um centauro mais claro, e de temperamento mais doce, e Bane, um mais velho e mais escuro, que a Lily nunca o ouviu falar.

"Estamos caminhando." Responde o James, casualmente. A Lily o cutuca por trás, você tem que mostrar respeito aos centauros se você quer se dar bem com eles…

"Nós lhe desejamos uma agradável manhã." Diz a Lily, saindo de trás dele, e dando um tipo de saudação. "Nós nos desculpamos se fizemos qualquer ofensa."

"Lily Evans." Diz o Damien com um curto aceno, não de respeito, e sim de reconhecimento. "A floresta não é lugar para os humanos. Volte para o seu castelo. Nós não vamos machucar vocês."

"Venha, Mercúrio." Ela chama o unicórnio. Ele caminha até ela, obedientemente. "Eu posso não pertencer aqui. Mas ele pertence."

"Você o chamou de Mercúrio?" Pergunta o Firenze, educadamente.

"Sim."

"Um nome forte. Nessa hora da noite, Mercúrio não é visível no céu."

"Sim, eu sei, mas com certeza você tem observado as estrelas. O Hagrid conversou contigo."

"Ele conversou, mas não é da nossa conta o que os humanos fazem… Não afeta a nossa floresta."

"Com todo o respeito," Ela diz, dando outra saudação. "isso afeta a sua floresta. Bruxos das trevas e criaturas vagam por essa floresta, matando não somente pessoas, mas criaturas mágicas também, os pais do Mercúrio, por exemplo. Eu adotei esse órfão, e é o meu dever protegê-lo até que ele cresça. Eu me sentiria muito melhor deixando-o livre na floresta sabendo que a sua tribo está ciente do perigo, e disposta a lutar contra ele."

"Ele é seu?" Diz o Bane, apontando para o unicórnio. Os centauros, como a maior parte dos seres inteligentes, reverenciam e respeitam os unicórnios.

"Sim, eu sou a mãe dele agora, e eu me importo muito por essa floresta, não somente pela segurança do Mercúrio, mas também por todas as criaturas nela. O Lorde das Trevas é poderoso e implacável. Ele já assassinou na sua floresta, e ele vai colocar criatura mágica contra criatura mágica. Recrutando todos os seres inteligentes que ele possa, não somente os humanos, e como os humanos, punindo aqueles que não seguem ele. Ele já tem muitos lobisomens e vampiros ao lado dele, e ele também gostaria muito de uma tribo poderosa como a sua ao lado dele."

"Por que nós devemos escolher um lado?"

"Eu não estou dizendo que você deva escolher um lado, eu só estou dizendo para ter cuidado. Embora ele possa fazer ofertas atraentes, lembre-se que ele despreza tudo que não seja bruxo puro-sangue. Enquanto ele possa utilizar vocês e outros seres mágicos, e feras, para ascender ao poder, ele os enxerga como impuros. Ele não se importa com o que aconteça a você ou à floresta, contanto que ele consiga o que ele almeja no final. Ajudá-lo seria, no final das contas, ajudá-lo a oprimir vocês, a sua raça, e as criaturas mágicas nesta floresta e nas outras."

"Parece, Lily Evans, que você está nos dizendo para escolhermos um lado." Diz o Firenze, sem ser hostil.

"Sim, eu sou um pouco influenciada. Eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse com essa escola, ou com essa floresta. Já sofreu o bastante."

"Volte para o castelo Lily Evans. Leve a criança contigo."

"Eu acredito que, quando ele estiver mais velho, ele vai ter a sua proteção?"

O Bane não diz nada, mas dá um meio relincho, concordando. Ele não gosta de parecer que está obedecendo ao pedido de um humano, mas ele também não pode dizer que ele não vai proteger o Mercúrio. Isso seria ruim para ele.

A Lily se abaixa, e sussurra no ouvido do Mercúrio. "Agora, vá até eles, e agradeça a eles. Diga para eles que você aguarda ansiosamente para compartilhar essa floresta com eles."

Obedientemente, ele caminha na direção dos três centauros, faz um som fofo e joga a cabeça para trás. A Lily não consegue entender exatamente o que o Mercúrio quis dizer, não quando ela é humana, mas ela pode dizer, pelas reações deles, que os centauros estão comovidos, mais visivelmente o Firenze. Os centauros tem uma fraqueza pelos jovens, especialmente os unicórnios.

"Com a sua permissão." Diz a Lily, dando uma saudação final, indicando que ela estava saindo. Ela cutuca o Potter com um cotovelo, e ele também inclina a cabeça. Eles começam a caminhar de volta para o terreno, e para a cabana do Hagrid, somente para perceber, um minuto depois, que o Firenze está os seguindo a distância.

"O que ele está fazendo? Tendo a certeza que nós estamos saindo?"

"Tendo a certeza que nós estamos saindo com segurança." Ela corrige. James arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Ah. Bondade deles."

"Shh..." Ela diz. Quanto menos eles falassem, melhor. A Lily olha para o Mercúrio, e esfrega os dedos dela para chamá-lo. Ele vem e esfrega o nariz dele contra a mão dela, e ela acaricia a cabeça dele. Em um certo ponto, ele pára para experimentar alguns cogumelos, mas ela o pára antes que ele pudesse.

"Não, não, esses são ruins para você." Ela diz, beijando o topo da cabeça dele. Ela fez uma pesquisa na dieta dos unicórnios, e a fauna e flora locais, para saber o que ele pode ou não comer. Em vez disso, ela caminha até a beira da água, e se ajoelha. Tanto o unicórnio quanto o Professor a seguem. Mexendo na água, ela retira uma planta, e a segura para poder ver na luz das estrelas. Satisfeita, ela mostra para o Mercúrio.

"Isso é bom para você. Experimenta." Ele cheira, mas não come. Embora ele esteja experimentando coisas novas, a Lily sabe que ainda vai levar algumas semanas antes que ele esteja realmente pronto para sair da fórmula, e comer comida de verdade, mas é importante que ele saiba o que deve ou não comer, antes de sair pelo mundo. Depois que ele comeu um pouco, ela joga a planta de volta na água, e depois sacode a mão dela molhada na direção do Potter, molhando o rosto dele com a água do lago. Ele limpa o rosto, e dá um sorriso curvo. Sem dizer nada, ele somente despenteia o cabelo dela, brincando.

Quando eles retornam a cabana do Hagrid, a Lily saúda, e acena para o Firenze, que desaparece de volta na floresta.

"Eu sei que ainda é um pouco cedo, mas você gostaria de tomar o seu café da manhã agora?" Ela pergunta para o Mercúrio. Ele bate no chão, e a Lily entende isso como um sim, então ela pega a mamadeira, e se senta no mesmo lugar de sempre.

O Potter se senta no lado dela, e o Mercúrio se senta/deita entre as pernas dela.

"Então, Evans… você pode me explicar o que aconteceu lá?"

"Ah, eu estava querendo fazer aquilo, de qualquer jeito. Eu estava planejando falar com eles durante a semana, mas a oportunidade apareceu, então..."

"Por que você estava querendo falar com eles?"

"Porque da última vez que o Hagrid tentou, ele não conseguiu nenhum resultado, mas, como ele disse, foi durante a lua cheia, e é uma época ruim de conversar com os centauros..."

"Eu entendo..." Ele diz, não entendendo nada. "Mas isso ainda não responde a minha pergunta."

"Eu acho que responde."

"Por que _você_ tinha que falar com eles, você, Lily Evans?"

"Se não eu, então quem? Quem mais iria, ou poderia?"

O James vira a cabeça, aceitando o ponto dela. Agora que ele pensa sobre o assunto, ele se lembra do Hagrid dizendo que ele havia tentado discutir com os centauros, mas não teve muito sucesso por causa da lua cheia. Então, ele teve que sair para encontrar os Marotos para a transformação do Aluado. Foi quando o Remus atacou a Lily, e ele descobriu que ela é uma animaga… Isso foi apenas há 5 dias...

Como que tanta coisa pode ter acontecido em uma semana? Ele sente como se eles estivessem na companhia um do outro o tempo todo, o que, ele percebe, é quase verdade. Se ele fosse um perito em aritmética de verdade, ele poderia contar as horas, mas ele não é.

Depois que ela termina de alimentar o Mercúrio, eles retornam ao castelo. Eles acabam de passar pelas portas, quando ele ouve alguém chamar o nome dele.

"Potter!" O James se vira, e vê a Minerva McGonagall caminhando na direção dele.

"Bom dia, Minerva!" Ele diz, contente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" O James fica desconcertado com essa pergunta, como que ele pode explicar a presença da Evans? Ele olha aonde ela estava parada, e percebe que ela não está mais lá.

"Não precisa me repreender como se eu fosse um aluno fora da cama, depois do horário de recolher. Eu sou um garoto crescido agora, Professora. Mas, se você precisa saber, eu estava checando se o Pirraça realmente resolveu fazer a ameaça dele… mas tudo parece estar em ordem, então eu vou voltar lá para cima agora. O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora inconveniente?"

"Ala hospitalar. A Poppy acabou de me contar que um Grifinório foi admitido."

"Ah, não, quem?"

"Zachary Blipp, do terceiro ano. Pelo que eu entendi, ele submetido a terríveis queimaduras durante a noite, mas nós ainda estamos incertos de como ele as adquiriu. Eu estou no meu caminho para lá. Bom dia, Professor Potter."

"Bom dia." Ele diz, e fica parado enquanto a observa ir embora. No momento que ela vira para a direita, ele diz, "Você é uma natural, Evans."

A Lily sai das sombras. "Obrigada. Que bom que eu estava caminhando atrás de você, não é? Não que nós tenhamos algo para esconder da McGonagall."

"Não, mas as velhas manias, e tudo mais. Eu estou muito acostumado a ver a McGonagall e imediatamente tentar provar a minha inocência… seja eu inocente ou não. Ela somente olha para mim e eu me sinto como se tivesse feito algo de errado..." ele diz, enquanto eles sobem as escadas.

"Eu acho que funciona para ambos… Ela te vê e assume que você está fazendo algo de errado. Que horas que o relógio do seu avô diz que são?" Ela pergunta.

"Vejamos, vovô diz que nós temos um pouco mais de uma hora antes que o café da manhã comece a ser servido. Você vai se juntar aos seus novos amigos Sonserinos de novo?"

"Para falar a verdade, vou sim."

"Faça-me orgulhoso. Não esqueça que você é os meus olhos e ouvidos."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor."

"Mas não se esqueça que você é uma Grifinória."

"Nunca."

"Boa garota. _Vigilância_."

Eles entram no quarto, e ele junta os papéis dele, e os coloca de volta na pasta, que está deitada aberta em cima da mesa.

"Então, sobre o que você conversa com eles?"

"Nada muito interessante, escola, alunos, você."

"Eu?"

"Como eu disse, nada muito interessante." Ela diz, pegando a compilação de notas do Moody e tentando ler. Ela não vai contar para ele como que a White, junto com várias outras, tem como objetivo da vida delas, seduzí-lo. Como que elas podem admitir isso, ela não tem noção. Assim como ela também não consegue aceitar que algumas garotas não se importam que ele é um Professor, e portanto, fora dos limites, mas, provavelmente isso é parte da atração. Ele provavelmente já sabe sobre elas de qualquer jeito, sabe o efeito dele nas mulheres. Pelo menos ela tem a decência de ignorar a pele dela formigando quando ele a toca. Se o Potter colocasse o braço dele em volta da Victoria White, ela com certeza iria se gabar disso, enquanto que a Lily se sente culpada.

"Você vai ler?"

"Sim."

"Que grosseria."

"Por quê?"

"Você não pode simplesmente pegar um livro, e começar a ler, quando você tem companhia."

"Eu dificilmente te conto como companhia."

"É para eu me sentir elogiado, ou ofendido?"

"Nenhum dos dois, vendo que isso não foi nem um elogio ou um insulto. Mas como uma regra geral, se você não bate na porta antes de entrar, você não é considerado uma companhia, e, se você não é considerado uma companhia, você não vai ser tratado como tal." Ela convoca sem a varinha, e silenciosamente, o livro Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, da prateleira dela, e joga para ele. "Mas se você está preocupado em ficar entediado, então você pode ler isso."

"Vamos, Evans, você tem um jogo de xadrez ali..." Ele diz, se levantando e pegando o jogo, o colocando no sofá entre ele.

"Preto ou branco?" ele pergunta. A Lily suspira, aceitando que ela vai ter que deixar as notas do Moody de lado por mais um pouco.

"Preto." Ela diz, com indiferença.

"Certo." Ele comanda o cavalo dele para avançar, mas ele não se move. A testa dele se curva, em confusão, e ele repete a ordem, sem resultado.

"Esse é um tabuleiro de xadrez normal. Você tem que mexer as peças você mesmo."

"Ah. Isso explica então." Ele diz, movendo a peça para a posição desejada. O Potter se mostra desacostumado com esse tipo de xadrez, pois ele derruba inúmeras vezes várias peças enquanto joga. Depois de derrubar a peça pela quinta vez, um bispo que ficou no caminho da rainha dele, ele rosna de frustração.

"Merlin, esse jogo é meticuloso!"

"Pára de reclamar, você está ganhando." Responde a Lily, de mau humor.

Depois da segunda vitória consecutiva do James, a Lily insiste que eles parem, ela tem que tomar outro banho e ir para o café da manhã, e ela insinua, não muito subitamente, que ele também pode se beneficiar com um banho, que as outras pessoas podem não ser tão tolerantes ao mal cheiro dele.

"Você só está dizendo isso porque você é uma má perdedora. O meu aroma é sempre atraente." Ele diz, e então abaixa a cabeça para o corpo dele, e cheira. Ele levanta a cabeça novamente, e balança os ombros. "Bom… não é _tão_ ruim."

* * *

Bom, vocês já sabem… não se esqueçam de review!!


	12. No qual uma Convocação é Respondida

**A/N**: Prestem muita atenção nesse capítulo! Tem muitos acontecimentos!! E o retorno do Sirius! Sei que muitos estavam sentindo saudades dele!! Não sei se vou poder postar amanhã. Esse capítulo é grande, tem 17 páginas, e o próximo também tem 17 páginas. **Caso** eu poste, vai ser mais para o final do dia, infelizmente. E não se esqueçam que reviews fazem com que eu trabalhe mais rápido...

Eu estou muito feliz em ver que várias pessoas escreveram nos reviews que estão ficando viciadas nessa história… é muito bom ver que eu não sou a única hehehe… depois que eu comecei a ler essa fic eu não consigo ler mais nenhuma outra, com exceção de Exception to the Rule, é claro. Ela é tão bem escrita, e mesmo sendo AU, é tão fiel ao universo HP, que simplesmente é excepcional. Por isso resolvi traduzí-la, para que mais pessoas conheçam essa maravilhosa história. E eu entendo muito bem quando vocês dizem que mal podem esperar por um update, pois a autora original está sem atualizar faz uma semana, e eu estou entrando em crise de abstinência! Esse é um dos motivos que eu tento traduzir o mais rápido o possível, pois eu sei o quanto a espera é dolorosa para mim, então imagino que seja semelhante para vocês.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 12: No qual uma Convocação é Respondida**_

Quando a Lily chega no Salão Principal 45 minutos depois, somente os garotos estão lá. Ela se dirige até eles, e senta, cuidadosamente.

"Aonde estão os outros?" Ela pergunta ao John, enquanto pega um pedaço de torrada, e passa manteiga nela.

"Ainda devem estar se arrumando. Eu acho que devem chegar aqui em poucos minutos." Os alunos entram aos poucos no Salão Principal nos próximos minutos, e então, em números maiores, de tal forma que a maior parte dos alunos já estavam comendo, quando as garotas chegaram. Elas cumprimentam a Lily alegremente. Ela percebe o Potter entrar alguns minutos depois, com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho. Ele acena secretamente para ela, e os lábios dela se curvam em um sorriso. Ela sabe muito bem que ele poderia e, provavelmente deve, secar o cabelo magicamente. Ele somente estava fazendo uma demonstração silenciosa por deixá-lo pingando. Para demonstrar o ponto dele mais ainda, ele bagunça o cabelo com uma mão, e os fios ficam apontando para cima, parecendo mais bagunçados do que geralmente são.

A Lily ouve a conversa da mesa, mas não fala muito. Ela dá um sorriso tímido para o John, quando ele coloca o braço dele em volta dela, no final. Ninguém percebe, ou se importa. Talvez eles até achem que os dois estão juntos.

"A Lily e eu temos Transfiguração primeiro." Diz a Isaacs. "Devemos ir para a aula?"

Ela checa o relógio. A sala de aula de Transfiguração é a mais longe do Salão Principal, com a exceção da torre da astronomia, mas essa não pode ser considerada uma _sala de aula_, embora as aulas sejam administradas lá. Ela concorda.

"Sim." Ela diz, se levantando.

"Vejo você no almoço?" Pergunta o John, quando os braços dele caem dos ombros dela. Ela dá um sorriso que ela nem precisa forçar.

"É um..." ela ia dizer encontro, mas ela tropeça na língua dela, e em vez disso, diz "plano". Ela trouxe a mochila com ela dessa vez, então ela e a Isaacs caminham juntas, direto para a sala de aula. No momento em que elas deixam o Salão juntas, a Isaacs faz a pergunta que a Lily estava esperando.

"Há quanto tempo você e o John estão…"

"Não muito." Diz a Lily, a cortando. "Na verdade, eu nem sei se nós estamos. Ele me chamou para sair no domingo."

"Somente no domingo?" Ela solta uma risada agradável. "Ele tem falado de você fazem semanas."

"Ele tem?"

Ela concorda. A Lily está surpresa. Então não foi uma idéia repentina, depois do encontro oportuno deles no domingo. A Lily não consegue se lembrar de ter conversado mais do que algumas poucas palavras com ele no passado, então o fato que ele a estava observando, parece mais suspeito ainda.

"Ele ficava dizendo o quanto você é bonita, e como você é incrível em Poções."

Bom, a Lily pensa, isso é bem _normal_. Mas ela ainda não sabe se deve, ou não, confiar no garoto.

A Lily fica desapontada na aula de Transfiguração, quando recebe a redação dela de volta. Ainda é um O, mas ela fez um erro desatento. Ela realmente se chateia quando faz erros bobos. Faz ela parecer ser mais estúpida do que ela é. É como admitisse ter uma falha que ela nem sabia que tinha. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não estava acostumada com menos que perfeito. Ela acha que foi provavelmente porque ela estava muito preocupada quando escreveu isso. Ela esteve injustamente distraída nessa semana. Ela suspira, sabendo que essas distrações só vão continuar. Ela teria que ter mais cuidado quando estivesse fazendo o dever de casa, não que ela tivesse muito tempo para fazê-lo ultimamente…

Ela estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina naquela noite, no jantar, quando uma coruja voa, e pousa na mesa, perigosamente próxima ao prato da Lily, com as penas do rabo tocando no purê de batata do vizinho dela. A Lily fica surpresa, não é hora do correio, nem mesmo ela está esperando alguma carta dos seus (poucos) correspondentes. O grupo se vira para ela, em confusão. Ela balança os ombros para eles, sem saber mais do que eles. Ela pega a carta do pássaro, e ele voa para longe, enquanto ela a abre. A mensagem é bem comum, mas não estava na letra do Potter. Ela não reconhece a letra, e não sabe quem mandou, até alcançar o final do recado incrivelmente curto.

_Passe no meu escritório diretamente após a alimentação dessa noite._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ela olha na direção da mesa dos professores, mas o Dumbledore não está lá. A Lily dobra a carta no bolso dela. Eles olham para ela, indagando, esperando alguma explicação.

"Dumbledore. Coisas de Monitora Chefe, sem dúvida."

Eles todos concordam, compreendendo. Ela olha para o teto. O Hagrid estaria nas portas da frente a qualquer momento.

Ele já está lá esperando por ela, aparentando mais ansioso do que de costume.

"Está tudo bem, Hagrid?"

"Tudo, tudo." Ele responde, ansioso. Ela nota que não parece ser uma ansiosidade preocupada, ou apreensiva, mas talvez mais esperançosa. Ela cumprimenta o Mercúrio, que parece feliz em vê-la, como de costume. O Hagrid parece estar agitado o tempo todo, enquanto ela o alimenta, e, no momento que ela termina, o Hagrid se levanta.

"Certo, vamos voltar então."

A Lily, que sabe que _ela_ não poderia demorar essa noite, fica surpresa em ver que _ele_ está tão apreensivo em ir embora. Talvez o Dumbledore tenha contado para ele que ela deveria vê-lo o mais rápido o possível. Ela não diz nada, simplesmente se levanta, acena para o Mercúrio, e vai embora.

O Hagrid não a deixa na porta da entrada, como de costume, mas continua a caminhar no castelo, na direção do escritório do Dumbledore.

"Pena de açúcar!" Ele diz, rispidamente. E a escada começa a se mover, como um elevador, levantando eles para o escritório do Dumbledore. A Lily fica surpresa em ver algumas pessoas reunidas lá, 12 ela estima, em um olhar. Aparentemente, eles estavam esperando por eles, porque quando eles entram, todos ficam quietos e sérios. Ela não presta atenção ao rosto deles, pois estava procurando pelo Dumbledore.

Ele aparece naquele mesmo momento, e caminha até ela.

"Eu gostaria de saber se eu posso conversar com você a sós, antes de começarmos?" Ele pergunta.

Ela se impede de perguntar "começar o quê?" e simplesmente responde, "Certamente, Professor."

Ele a leva para um canto do aposento, longe do olhar de todos. O som ficou mais abafado, e a Lily suspeita que seja um silêncio encantado, em vez dos ocupantes do aposento terem ficado quietos.

A Lily escuta atentamente, enquanto o Dumbledore explica a existência de um grupo chamado a Ordem da Fênix.

"Sim." Ela responde, imediatamente depois dele terminar a sua longa, e cuidadosa, explicação.

"Considere com cuidado, Srta. Evans, antes de responder. As tarefas que nós pedimos para você fazer podem não ser agradáveis, ou seguras. Mas você vai ter a oportunidade de fazer algo realmente bom."

"Professor Dumbledore, eu já me convenci muito antes de tomar conhecimento sobre a Ordem, que isso é o que eu quero fazer. Seja sozinha, com o ministério, ou com vocês, eu vou fazer tudo o que eu possa fazer, para ver a queda do Lorde das Trevas." Ela diz, com convicção. O Dumbledore sorri.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu esperava de você, e precisamente o porque eu te convidei para vir aqui hoje. Agora que nós já acertamos esse assunto, nós podemos começar a reunião." Ele diz, com um sorriso leve.

A reunião começa com o Dumbledore introduzindo ela a todo o resto do grupo. "Nós temos muitos outros que não estão conosco esta noite, você vai conhecê-los mais tarde, e finalmente, é claro que você conhece os Professores Potter e McGonagall."

Ela acena em reconhecimento. "Professores."

A McGonagall sorri orgulhosa para ela. Sem dúvida orgulhosa da casa dela, a única aluna na ordem é da Grifinória. Ela sorri de volta para a McGonagall, mas evita os olhos do Potter. Não seria justo dizer que ela está surpresa em ver que _ele_ está aqui… porque tudo está sendo uma surpresa. Mas, saber que ele faz parte de uma sociedade cujos objetivos são tão próximos aos do coração dela é levemente… irritante. Ele disse para ela que era um auror, mas ainda assim manteve isso um segredo…

Ela pára essa linha de raciocínio. Com uma sociedade como essa, eles estão atados a ter um fiel do segredo. Provavelmente, não é permitido que eles digam que participam. Mesmo assim, o pensamento dele manter algo como isso para ele mesmo, parece uma decepção para ela. Ela sabe que, caso fosse olhar diretamente no rosto dele, ela iria demonstrar esses sentimentos. Todo mundo seria capaz de ver o silencioso "Por que você não me disse?". A McGonagall dá um passo para trás, depois de apertar os ombros dela, a congratulando, para transfigurar mais algumas cadeiras; uma é enorme, obviamente criada para suportar o impressionante peso do Hagrid.

Não era o objetivo dela… Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido que estava olhando para ele, quando ele dá dois passos na direção dela, com os olhos brilhantes e escuros, intensos nos dela.

"Eu também só comecei hoje a noite." Diz o Potter, não, ele _sussurra_; respondendo secretamente uma pergunta que ela não tinha a intenção de perguntar. Ele abre a boca para dizer mais, mas fecha novamente, quando eles são chamados para se sentarem.

Eles vão diretamente ao assunto, explicando a situação e dando tarefas. Eles vão fazer turnos de vigilância. Em grupos de dois, ou três, eles vão vigiar uma residência, que eles descobriram, através de uma fonte secreta, que o lorde das trevas planeja atacar durante a semana. Eles são uma família de bruxos puro-sangue que denunciaram o Lorde das Trevas. Os mais sujos dos traidores do sangue, na mente deles… Não é algo que o próprio Voldemort vai se importar de fazer pessoalmente, somente vai mandar alguns comensais da morte para matá-los, e saírem. Isso, diz o Dumbledore, é o que eles vão tentar prevenir. Eles passam a próxima hora trabalhando nos horários dos turnos. Uma vez determinado, eles movem para o próximo assunto.

"Comunicando a comunidade não mágica..." Ele diz. Continuando sobre as diferentes espécies, em vários locais, que eles esperam alcançar. "E, é claro, em Hogwarts nós temos um clã de centauros residentes, o único grupo mágico organizado na floresta. Outros seres mágicos não humanos vão ter que ser aproximados individualmente. Hagrid, você falou com eles?"

"Sim, mas não foi exatamente… quero dizer, eles não foram muito..."

"Então nós precisamos tentar novamente?" Ele diz, que é mais um comando do que uma pergunta. Um comando gentil, mas ainda assim um comando.

"Sim, Professor Dumbledore." Diz o Hagrid, envergonhadamente, e então olha para a Lily, a procura de ajuda, que olha para o Potter. O que ela deveria dizer?

"Na verdade..." Ela começa. Tanto o Hagrid, quanto o Dumbledore, junto com alguns membros, olham para ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Mas ela perde a voz. Ela olha para o Potter, implorando, e ele concorda.

"Professor? Eu posso falar com o senhor sozinho por um minuto?" Ele pergunta. O Dumbledore aparenta estar surpreso, mas é claro que concorda. Eles se movem para o canto silencioso do aposento, onde a conversa deles não pode ser ouvida. Em poucos minutos, eles retornam. O Dumbledore olha para a Lily de uma forma avaliadora, e então sorri, como se estivesse contente com a sua avaliação.

"Parece que..." diz o Dumbledore para o grupo. "a Lily já acertou o assunto dos centauros." Algumas pessoas concordam, mas o Hagrid aparenta estar confuso. A Lily faz uma nota mental para contar ao Hagrid tudo que aconteceu, na primeira oportunidade que ela tiver. Ela se sente culpada por não ter contado mais cedo para ele.

"O próximo assunto na agenda: conseguir um trunfo. Este homem não é um comensal da morte, mas têm conexões com eles. Alguns membros acham que valeria a pena conseguir a confiança desse homem, e mais importante ainda, a sua informação. Um bruxo de 28 anos, talvez Belga ou Francês, lida com mercadorias das trevas ou roubadas." O Dumbledore levanta uma fotografia para o grupo ver. Um homem muito bonito com um nariz característico, sorri e acena para todos. "Sobrenome: Chevalier. Nome:.."

"Sylvain!" Diz a Lily, surpresa em ver o rosto familiar. O grupo todo se vira para olhar para ela curiosamente. O olhar do Potter é o mais intenso.

"Você conhece esse homem?" Um deles pergunta.

"Um pouco, Sr. Fenwick." Ela responde, sem jeito.

"Por favor, Lily, nesse grupo você não é considerada uma aluna, e sim uma de nós. Sinta-se livre para usar os nossos nomes." Diz o Dumbledore. A Lily acena, mas não consegue dizer 'certo, Albus'. Assim como ela jamais consegue se imaginar chamando a Professora McGonagall, de Minerva. Em vez de se preocupar com os nomes, ela volta a explicação dela.

"Ele é francês. Eu trabalho no Caldeirão Furado durante as férias, e o Sylvain é um freguês habitual. E, mesmo quando ele não ficava hospedado em um dos quartos, ele estava sempre encontrando pessoas no bar. Ele vai lá pelo menos uma vez por semana..." E então, ela acrescenta em uma voz mais envergonhada. "Ele sempre me dá gorjetas. E me chama de sua pequena _fleur de lis_."

"O que mais você sabe sobre ele?" Pergunta o Dumbledore.

"Um… homem de negócios solteiro, nascido na Bretanha, mora em Paris, odeia aparatar, ama cerveja alemã, e mulheres inglesas. Eu o vi trazer várias mulheres para o quarto dele, com ele… não de uma vez só, separadamente, durante as semanas..." Ela diz, se corrigindo. Alguns riem. Ela continua. "Quando ele fica bêbado ele começa a falar sobre astronomia. Ele não é muito talentoso magicamente, mas ele gosta das artes mais definidas… colocando muito nelas...e eu acho..." Ela diz, incerta se deve continuar ou não, e então decide que a verdade é a melhor política aqui. "Eu tenho o cartão dele em algum lugar no meu quarto. Ele me disse para eu contactá-lo caso eu precisasse de qualquer coisa. Eu achei que ele estava somente flertando comigo, você conhece muitas figuras no Caldeirão Furado..."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Pergunta a McGonagall, ligeiramente impressionada.

A Lily pensa forte, ela acabou de dar um monte de informação inútil para eles. Ela pesquisa o cérebro dela, a procura de algo que pode realmente ser útil. "Ele tem um… sócio, eu acho."

"Quem?" Pergunta uma mulher ruiva, cujo nome ela esqueceu.

"Eu não me lembro do nome dele, eu só o conheci uma vez. Mas eu acho..." Por algum motivo, ela olha para o Potter, como se ele pudesse fazer isso ser mais fácil… Ele concorda com um aceno, encorajando ela. Ela engole, e continua. "Eu acho que o sócio dele lida com os clientes mais..." Ela pára. Ela gostaria de dizer 'obscuros', mas não tem certeza se é verdade, e ela não quer alimentar falsas esperanças. Ela se contém com um "secretos."

Ela olha em volta do aposento. Ninguém fala nada; eles somente continuam a olhar para ela, esperando mais.

"Eu não tenho certeza se ele é um sócio ou não, mas eu sei que ele é 'muito importante para os negócios'. Pelo menos foi isso que o Sylvain disse. Eu não posso dizer com certeza o que ele faz, mas eu diria que ele é uma pessoa de interesse..." Outra pausa se segue, e então ela adiciona, "Isso é tudo… Eu acho..."

A Lily sente o rosto corar de vergonha. Essa é a primeira reunião da Ordem dela, e ela estava recebendo muita atenção. Seria muito mais fácil se ela somente se sentasse com o Potter e o Dumbledore.

"Eu acho que sei quem podemos colocar em contato com o Chevalier." Diz o Olho-Tonto, de forma divertida. A risada dele mais parece um rosnado, na opinião da Lily, mas não é desagradável. O Dumbledore olha para a Lily.

"Você estaria interessada em fazer isso para nós?"

"Certamente, mas o que exatamente eu faria?"

"Nós vamos discutir isso em outro dia. Todos vocês tem uma cópia do planejamento para a casa dos Uppingham?"

Seguem vários sons e gestos de afirmação.

"Então, eu agradeço todos vocês por terem vindo, e boa sorte com os seus esforços." Ele diz. O grupo começa a conversar, enquanto eles saem do escritório do Dumbledore, em grupos de dois e três pessoas.

A Lily se vira para sair também, mas ela sente uma mão no ombro dela. "Espera. O Dumbledore quer falar conosco." Diz o Potter.

Ela concorda, e sai do caminho dos outros membros da ordem, que estão saindo. A McGonagall e o Hagrid são os únicos membros a permanecer no escritório junto com eles.

Uma vez que a escada leva o último membro para fora, o Dumbledore se vira para eles.

"Agora..." Ele começa, facilmente, "Tem o problema da Lily..."

"Qual é o problema comigo?" Ela pergunta, imediatamente se sentindo estúpida por ter feito essa pergunta. O Potter ri, e ia fazer algum tipo de comentário espertinho, mas tanto a Lily, quanto a McGonagall, olham para ele com olhares assustadores muito parecidos, e ele engole o comentário.

"Primeiro, como novo membro, nós temos que te educar sobre os métodos que a Ordem utiliza para tarefas, como a casa dos Uppingham. Eu acredito, James, que você já está a par dos procedimentos padrões de vigilância, para esse tipo de tarefa?" Ele pergunta, com um brilho nos olhos. O James sorri de volta para ele.

"Eu acho que eu sou capaz de descobrir, Professor." Porque eles estão fazendo insinuações sutis de que o James é um auror, a Lily não sabe. Todos eles sabem que ele é um auror…

'Mas eles não sabem que _eu_ sei.' Ela se lembra.

O Dumbledore explica, como eles haviam decidido mais cedo, que o primeiro turno da Lily é no sábado de tarde, com o Alastor Moody.

"O Alastor vai ser capaz de te guiar enquanto você estiver lá, mas é imperativo que você aprenda como conjurar um patrono antes de sábado." O Dumbledore acena para o James, como se estivesse designando essa tarefa a ele. "Porque é assim que os membros da ordem se comunicam um com os outros."

"Sim, senhor."

Eles conversam por mais uma meia hora sobre a Lily perguntar no Caldeirão Furado se ela poderia trabalhar meio período nos fins de semana, e nas férias de Natal, para se insinuar novamente em cena, para que ela pudesse entrar em contato com o Chevalier e os outros, em um ambiente natural.

"Sendo a mais sutil o possível, tente pegar qualquer detalhe e informação, que possa ser útil para a ordem."

"Faça-o confiar em você," Adiciona o Potter, "para que ele se sinta a vontade ao seu lado, e abaixe a guarda dele. Preste atenção em qualquer coisa que ele diga em relação ao trabalho, ou aos negócios."

"Eu entendo."

"Muito bem. Então, James, se você puder fazer a gentileza de ensinar a Lily como conjurar um Patrono..."

"É claro, senhor."

"Então eu acredito que nós terminamos por essa noite."

* * *

A Lily e o James retornam juntos para a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, para praticar. A Lily havia lido sobre conjurar um patrono. Então, a descrição dele não requer nenhuma explicação adicional, somente a prática.

"Pense em uma memória feliz..." Ele diz para ela. Ele a faz lembrar, forçadamente, do Peter Pan, e ela se sente como a Wendy, tentando focalizar em um pensamento feliz para poder voar...

De algum jeito, se lembrar de memórias 'felizes' só a fazem ficar triste.

"Não é bom o suficiente, Evans, que memória você está usando?" Ele diz, depois de mais uma tentativa falha.

"Eu… eu estou sentada com a minha família, ao lado da árvore de Natal, nós estamos bebendo cidra de maçã, e rindo, enquanto abrimos os presentes uns dos outros." Ela diz, com desânimo.

Ele olha para ela, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e seus lábios prensados juntos firmemente, como se ele estivesse lutando para não dizer algo, ou pelo menos, tentar encontrar as palavras certas para dizer o que quer que ele não consegue dizer.

"Tente algo mais… recente." Ele diz, delicadamente, mas o significado é claro. 'Tente pensar em algo depois da morte dos seus pais, uma memória feliz que não convoque dor e tristeza, quando lembrando da perda deles.'

Ela tenta pensar em algo que a fez feliz desde que os pais dela morreram. A mente dela se vaga entre as coisas do passado distante e recente. Ela pensa em abraçá-lo fortemente, enquanto eles mergulham na direção do lago, na vassoura. Não é exatamente uma memória feliz, mas o coração dela estava batendo, e ela estava rindo como uma louca o tempo todo. Ela sorri só de se lembrar disso.

"Ah ha!" Ele diz, apontando para os lábios dela. "Use essa!"

"O quê?" Ela pergunta, retirada do seu devaneio.

"Tente o que quer que te fez sorrir agora."

"Eu não sei se vai funcionar..." Ela diz, olhando, e se xingando por corar tão facilmente.

"Satisfaça-me, e tente mesmo assim..." Ele diz, não soando encorajador, e sim sarcástico, com a voz dele profunda, e escorrendo com divertimento. Ela tem uma pequena suspeita que ele _gosta_ de fazer com que ela se sinta desconfortável.

A Lily suspira, e espera o melhor. A boca dela se curva em um sorriso irrepreensível novamente, enquanto ela se lembra do vôo dessa manhã. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Uma luz prateada sai da varinha dela, mas não com uma forma compreensível. Permanece no ar como um vapor cinza, antes de se dissipar.

"Bem, isso foi uma melhora." Ele diz, encorajando ela, ainda obviamente tão desapontado quanto ela está. "Tente novamente. Você consegue pensar em algo melhor?"

"Melhor..." Ela procura mais uma vez na mente dela. A imagem de ser prensada contra o peito dele, enquanto ela estava chorando e sangrando, ele estava acariciando o cabelo dela, e sussurrando palavras de conforto. "Isso com certeza não é uma memória feliz, eu estava chorando e miserável..."

Mas mesmo assim, quando ela tenta, um patrono completamente corpóreo sai da varinha dela.

Por um excitante, estimulante momento, o James acha que o patrono dela vai tomar a forma de um cervo, a própria forma de animago dele, mas quando ele olha mais próximo, ele perceber que não é um veado macho, e sim uma fêmea, muito parecida, senão _idêntica_ à forma animaga dela. Ele havia, durante o sétimo ano dele, pesquisado sobre o relacionamento entre o patrono e quem o conjura. Um patrono quase sempre tem a forma do animal que a pessoa associa com segurança, proteção, paz, e conforto. Para a maior parte das pessoas, é o animal predileto deles, ou, se eles forem uma criança, o animal que eles associam aos pais, ou a casa deles. O patrono do James é um leão, o que não espanta o James. Ele sabe que ele sempre foi um verdadeiro Grifinório, e sempre foi um leão. Mas pode mudar. Ele leu sobre uma mulher, cujo patrono sempre foi uma águia, até que ela se apaixonou por um vampiro, e ele de repente se alterou para um morcego. Isso acontece o tempo todo.

O patrono da Lily, ele considera que é depressivo, porque representa ela mesma. As implicações disso são óbvias. Ele indaga se o patrono dela seria diferente se ela não fosse tão sozinha.

Tem uma forte conexão entre a magia que escolhe a forma, tanto do patrono quanto do animago, mas é muito complexa e abstrata para o James pensar sobre isso agora, ele vai pensar sobre isso mais tarde, com certeza. Não agora…

Decidindo ignorar o significado do patrono dela, ele bate nas costas dela, dizendo "Muito bem, Evans!" Dando o melhor sorriso que ele poderia fazer.

Entretanto, ela não parece estar feliz. Ela observa o patrono dela com uma fascinação repugnante, como se ela o ressentisse. Talvez ela também tenha percebido isso. Ela mencionou que tinha lido sobre os Patronos e, vendo a solidão dela se solidificar na frente dela, brilhando, provavelmente a deprime. Um paradoxo irônico, que, quando o patrono é a personificação de sentimentos positivos.

"Eu já o fiz, posso ir agora?" Ela pergunta, com a voz em um tom monótono.

"Nós temos que ir para a cabana do Hagrid em..."

"Eu posso ir agora?" Ela repete.

"Sim." Ele diz, solenemente. Ela não responde, não espera, não faz nada, além de colocar a varinha dela na capa, e sair. A porta se abre para ela enquanto ela se aproxima, e se fecha novamente, depois que ela vai embora. Mesmo de mau humor ela está praticando magia sem varinha…

* * *

A Lily se tranca no quarto dela. Uma idéia estranha, trancar a porta do seu próprio quarto de seu próprio aposento, mas nesse momento parece necessário. O Potter sabe a senha dela, e ele pode entrar em qualquer momento que ele queira. Ela se senta na janela fria, pensando em novas senhas que ela sabe que não vai usar. Apesar dela mesma, e da sensação de propriedade, ela _gosta_ da idéia dele aparecer quando ele quiser.

Mas não agora. Ela não quer ele agora. Ela precisa praticar conjurar um patrono novamente. Ela precisa encontra uma memória melhor. Uma que não contenha ele. Ela ficou horrorizada com ela mesma, por aquela memória ter funcionado. O que isso diz sobre ela? Que ela é uma louca que gosta de ficar depressiva e chorando? Ou pior, que ela gostou do abraço do Potter. De qualquer jeito, é inaceitável. Ela olha para o relógio dela. 34 minutos. Ela tem 34 minutos para encontra uma memória _apropriada_, que produza um patrono corpóreo.

Ela tenta tudo, todas as memórias da infância dela. Brincar com a Petúnia, ler com o pai dela, as férias para Portugal quando ela tinha 10 anos, mas nenhuma delas funciona. Esses sofrimentos ainda são muito fortes. Ela suspira e se joga na cama. O que a faz se sentir realmente bem, esperançosa e feliz? Ela fecha os olhos e, com um sorriso no rosto, se lembra de um sonho que teve na noite anterior.

Ela estava sentada em um balanço, em um jardim. Tinha uma casinha de cachorro na grama, próxima a porta da casa. O Mercúrio estava dormindo dentro dela, e ela estava balançando o seu bebê, que dorme em seus braços. Uma menina, de cabelos ruivos igual ao dela, e ao da mãe dela. Um homem se senta ao lado dela, coloca os seus braços em volta dos ombros dela, e beija a criança. Ninguém diz nada. Esse é um lugar onde o Voldemort não existe...

Mas foi um sonho, não uma memória. Não é real… Mesmo assim, a Lily resolve tentar. Ela se _lembra_ do sonho, então isso faz dele um tipo de uma memória, certo? É algo que dá esperança para ela, a faz feliz, não é?

Ela puxa a varinha, mais uma vez. Respirando fundo, e focalizando, ela diz, "_Expecto Patronum_."

A corça sai da varinha dela, passa pela janela e caminha para noite afora, com um estranho tipo de luar prateado brilhando dela, até sumir. Ela dá um alto suspiro de alívio, e colapsa na cama. Ela agradece diversas vezes às estrelas. Feliz em saber que a felicidade dela não depende do James Potter.

Caso ela tivesse realmente parado para pensar, ela não teria ficado muito satisfeita que a felicidade que ela usou para conjurar o patrono pela segunda vez foi imaginária, mas ela não pensa muito sobre isso. Melhor assim.

* * *

Dessa vez, o James não está andando em círculos. No momento que a Evans sai, ele se senta na cadeira dele, silenciosamente, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, repousando o queixo dele nas mãos, pensativo. Ela preferiu sair, a ficar e discutir o que a fez ficar chateada. Eles haviam discutido coisas como essa antes, então porque ela estava tão indisposta dessa vez? Foi porque o Hagrid não estava aqui? É verdade que ele somente tinha se intrometido na conversa que ela estava tendo com o Hagrid. Ela não está confortável o suficiente para confiar nele, quando estão somente os dois? Ele bagunça o cabelo dele, e mexe nos bolsos da casaco.

"Sirius..." Ele diz, estafado, para o espelho. Depois de alguns instantes o rosto do amigo dele aparece, sorrindo estranhamente.

"Então, como está a Lily Evans?"

"Eu não te espelhei para falar sobre ela!" Ele corta, envergonhado. Ele detesta como que o amigo dele assumiu (corretamente, o que faz com que isso seja muito mais irritante) que ele quer falar sobre a Evans.

O rosto do Sirius se suaviza. "Desculpa, cara. Se você não quer conversar sobre ela, tudo bem, mas se você quiser, você sabe que eu vou ouvir."

Ele dá um suspiro, sabendo que você não pode ter um amigo melhor do que o Sirius… "Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com ela..."

"Começa do começo." Ele diz, pacientemente.

"Você sabe como que na sexta-feira a gente teve aquela conversa longa?"

"A no campo de quadribol?"

"É. Eu quero dizer, nós conversamos sobre ela estar sozinha desde a morte dos pais dela, e como é difícil ser uma nascida trouxa hoje em dia..."

"Aham..."

"Bem, você pensaria que depois que ela se abriu tanto comigo, que isso significaria que ela confia em mim, certo?"

"Não necessariamente, mas continua..."

"O quê? Ah, esquece. Hoje eu a ensinei como conjurar um patrono..."

"Ela conseguiu?"

"Eventualmente. Parece que ela não estava conseguindo achar uma memória feliz o suficiente para fazer funcionar. Todas as lembranças do passado dela parecem somente machucá-la. Eu a ouvi dizendo para o Hagrid na sexta-feira… e eu não acho que ela tem muitas outras lembranças felizes para utilizar desde então, tem sido bem difícil para ela."

"Sem dúvida… Mas você disse que ela acabou conseguindo..."

"Sim, mas quando ela finalmente conjurou um corpóreo, ela fugiu."

"Usando qual memória?" Pergunta o Sirius, com astúcia. O James balança a mão no ar, indicando que a pergunta não é importante.

"Eu não perguntei. Mas o patrono dela era uma _corça_..." Então tem uma pausa.

"E?" Pergunta o Sirius, não entendendo a importância. O James bate na testa dele, ele havia esquecido completamente de informar o amigo dele dos detalhes de sábado a noite.

"Essa é a forma de animago da Lily..." Ele diz, certo que o amigo dele vai entender as implicações agora… Ele tem certeza que o Sirius vai se lembrar de ter visto a corça no sábado de noite.

"Ela é um animago?" Pergunta o Sirius, incrédulo. O rosto dele está completamente sério, sombrio.

"É!"

"**E você não me disse!**" Grita o Sirius, furiosamente.

"Merlin, se acalma, qual é a grande coisa?"

"A grande coisa? **Merda, James! Você poderia ter me contado mais cedo, para que eu não passasse os últimos 4 dias morrendo de preocupação com ela, e com o Aluado, e com VOCÊ! Eu não estava mencionando isso porque eu achei que fosse ser muito doloroso para você, mas eu não sei porque eu me preocupei! Eu estava achando que o Aluado tinha transformado ela em um lobisomem! Passou alguma vez pela sua cabeça me dizer que ela estava bem? Que eu não tinha que me preocupar? Foda-se, James, o que você estava pensando? Você não achou que eu fosse me sentir culpado? Que manter isso do Aluado não está me comendo por dentro? Pensando que a nossa estupidez arruinou a garota que você..**." O Sirius solta um rosnado nervoso… incapaz de continuar. "**PORRA!**" Ele rosna finalmente, e joga o espelho no sofá. O James vê o rosto enfurecido do amigo dele desaparecer, e as almofadas do sofá se aproximando, antes que a imagem saia de foco, e ele só veja o reflexo chocado, e estúpido, dele mesmo.

Ele encara o espelho por um tempo, incrédulo. Como que ele pode ter sido tão estúpido? Tão descuidado? Desatencioso? Porque ele não contou para o Sirius na Casa dos Gritos, que a Evans ia ficar bem?

Ele bate a cabeça dele na mesa. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

"Ora, ora, ora… não adianta bater no seu bom senso… você não tem muito de sobra." Vem a voz do Sirius, mais calma, com os indícios normais de divertimento. O James olha para o espelho que ele ainda estava segurando.

"Me desculpa." Ele fala imediatamente. "Eu… não fiz isso de propósito, eu simplesmente esqueci… aconteceu tanta coisa que eu esqueci que eu não havia te contado..."

"Eu sei que você não fez de propósito, eu te chamei de estúpido, não de malicioso." Ele sorri, mostrando os seus dentes brancos brilhantes. "Então, você disse que o patrono da Evans é uma corça?" Ele continua amigavelmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O James sorri para o amigo dele. Eles nunca conseguem ficar chateados um com o outro por muito tempo.

"Sim."

"Um pouco triste, não é..."

"Foi o que eu pensei. No momento que ela o viu, ela simplesmente saiu."

"Você acha que _ver o patrono_ deixou ela chateada?" Ele pergunta, ainda não convencido completamente.

"É óbvio que sim. A voz dela ficou completamente sem emoção, e parecia que ela ia passar mal. Ela perguntou se podia ir embora, e mal esperou que eu dissesse que sim, antes de sair pela porta..."

"Talvez ela realmente se sentiu mal..."

"Talvez… Eu quero dizer, ela tem algum tipo de doença que a faz ficar doente de vez em quando, mas eu não sei. Ela não me diz muito sobre isso. Mesmo assim, eu não acho que tenha sido isso."

"Nem eu, para falar a verdade."

"Mas você acharia que, depois de se abrir comigo, que ela seria capaz de, pelo menos, me dizer o que estava errado, certo?"

"Não funciona assim, Pontas. Só porque ela se abriu com você uma vez, não quer dizer que você é o confidente dela. Algumas pessoas não gostam de se abrir."

"Ela têm muitos segredos para alguém da idade dela. Ela precisa compartilhar ou, eventualmente, ela vai ser arrastada pelo peso de tudo."

"Com certeza ela têm amigos com quem ela possa conversar."

"Não mesmo. Bem, ela é uma garota popular, mas eu acho que o único amigo de verdade dela aqui, é o Hagrid. Na verdade, ela estava conversando com o Hagrid, quando eu me intrometi na conversa deles, na quinta..."

"Então ela estava se abrindo com o Hagrid, e você meio que se intrometeu?"

"Bem, quando você coloca dessa forma..." Ele diz, sem continuar. O Sirius tem um dom para encontrar as fraquezas dolorosas, e explorá-las. Se lembrando, a Lily realmente nunca contou nada sobre ela mesma sem ser naquela noite, não quando ela pode evitar. Por que ela é tão fechada? "Então eu acho que eu não deveria perguntar disso para ela?"

"Se ela quiser conversar sobre isso, ela vai… _as mulheres sempre conversam_..." Ele diz, cinicamente.

"Mas, e se algo realmente estiver errado com ela, e ela não quiser fazer nada sobre isso? Não é o dever de um professor se intrometer?"

"Como professor dela, sim. Se você acha que tem algo de errado com algum dos seus alunos, você pode perguntar se eles estão bem. E eles podem te dizer o que eles quiserem te dizer… Mas isso não é uma preocupação de _professor_..."

"Sirius..." Diz o James, de forma preventiva.

"Pára de me interromper, Pontas, é falta de educação. Como eu estava dizendo, se você está sendo um bom professor para um bom aluno, então sim, é o seu dever. Mas eu não iria muito longe com isso. Você não pode usar a preocupação de professor como uma desculpa para fazer perguntas que não tem nada a ver com ensino, e esperar uma resposta honesta. Se você estivesse tendo problemas na escola, e um professor te perguntasse qual era o problema, você ia dizer para ele?"

"Não."

"Então, ou seja um bom amigo para ela, ou um professor. Ser ambos só vai confundí-la e deixá-la em alerta."

"Então, se eu fosse um amigo dela, o que eu diria?"

"Quão próximo você diria que é dela? Quão longe você poderia ir, sem passar dos seus limites?"

"Eu… não tenho idéia. Especialmente não depois daquela… intercepção… realização."

"Bom, se ela te considera um amigo, então ela vai te contar… A não ser, é claro, que seja uma daquelas coisas..."

"Uma de que coisas?"

"Sério, Pontas. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer..."

"É..."

"Olha só, Pontas. Não importa o quanto vocês dois são próximos, vai sempre ter coisas que ela não vai te contar."

"Por quê?" Pergunta o James, estupidamente. O Sirius suspira, por causa da densidade aparente do amigo dele.

"Você contaria para ela sobre a sua vida sexual?"

"Não!"

"E por que não?"

"Ok, ok, eu entendo o seu ponto… Pára de ser um sabe-tudo."

"Eu não consigo impedir… vem com o cabelo." Ele diz, o penteando com os dedos.

"Nesse caso eu vou cortar quando você estiver dormindo."

"Calma aí, Dalila."

"Dalila?"

"Sério, Shakespeare é a única leitura trouxa que você faz?"

"Isso não vem ao caso. Eu tenho que pegá-la agora de qualquer jeito..."

"Boa sorte."

"Então, o que eu vou fazer mesmo?"

"Você não vai fazer absolutamente nada, seu burro, agora vá embora, você está me incomodando."

"Eu achei que você me amasse."

"Como eu amo a minha própria mãe." Diz o Sirius, com um sorriso alegre falso.

"Ai. Almofadinhas. Palavras doem, sabia?"

"Não tanto quanto um bom chute na bunda, agora vá! A sua mulher te espera..."

"Ela não é a minha… AH. Merda, Sirius..." Ele diz, colocando o espelho no bolso, abafando as risadas que vêm dele.

* * *

Já sabem... cliquem no botão abaixo... preciso de incentivos porque ainda nem comecei a traduzir o próximo, e enorme, capítulo!!


	13. Que é, no Mínimo, Interessante

A/N: Um pouco mais de Sirius Black para vocês…

Ah, e chegamos aos 150 reviews!! Vocês não fazem idéia do tamanho do meu sorriso!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 13: Que é, no Mínimo, Interessante  
**_

A Lily ainda está deitada na cama, feliz consigo mesma, por ter descoberto uma alternativa para o patrono dela, quando ela ouve a voz do Potter.

"Evans? Você está aqui?"

"Sim, sim… estou indo." Ela diz, pegando o casaco dela, e o colocando. Ela olha para fora da janela, pelo pedaço que ela mal consegue ver a ponta da cabana do Hagrid. Ela sorri quando vê que ainda tem uma fumaça saindo da chaminé dele. Ele ainda está acordado.

O Potter estava sentado no sofá, quando ela sai do quarto dela. No momento em que ela aparece, ele se levanta. "Pronta?"

"Quase." Ela responde, olhando em volta do aposento. Aonde está o pacote do Hagrid? Ela olha o aposento todo, mas não o encontra.

"Sente-se, Professor, você está me deixando nervosa."

Ele se senta novamente, e ela vai para o quarto dela para procurar o presente do Hagrid. Bem, não é bem um presente, somente uma… lembrança. Coisa boba, mesmo, é um álbum de fotografias de capa dura. De algum jeito, o desenho desajeitado, porém bonito, gravado na capa, faz com que ela se lembre do Hagrid. Têm apenas algumas fotos dentro dele, algumas da Lily, e umas poucas do Hagrid, somente uma com os dois juntos, mas ela não quer esperar completá-lo para entregar para ele. Eles podem adicionar mais fotos com o tempo…

A estante! De repente, ela se lembra. Ela corre para a sala comunal e pega o grande pacote, precisando das duas mãos para segurá-lo.

"Você quer que eu carregue isso?" Ele pergunta, educadamente.

"Ah, não, obrigada, eu agüento." Ela responde.

"Tudo bem então." Diz ele, jogando a capa da invisibilidade sobre ela. "Vamos?"

"Vamos."

Eles caminham para o corredor, que está felizmente deserto. Talvez ele deva usar a capa da invisibilidade quando estiver saindo do quarto dela, e eles possam trocar depois. Ele já temeu em mais de uma ocasião… bem… toda vez que ele sai do quarto dela, que alguém o visse saindo da aposento da Monitora Chefe. É claro que isso é completamente inocente, mas as pessoas podem fazer suposições horríveis…

Eles estão descendo as escadas quando o Slughorn aparece de um canto, e começa a se aproximar deles.

"Potter, meu garoto."

"Boa noite, Professor Slughorn." Diz o James, automaticamente, no mesmo modo não entusiasmado que os alunos cumprimentam o Professor, no começo de cada aula.

"O que te traz aqui, a uma hora dessas?"

"Eu resolvi visitar o Hagrid."

"Ah, não seja astuto, eu sei que você está levando a Srta. Evans para ver o unicórnio. Aonde ela está?"

A Lily está confusa e chateada. Ele contou para o Slughorn? Depois daquela conversa que ela não deveria contar para ninguém? Como que ele se atreve!

"Eu vou encontrá-la na entrada do castelo."

"Eu entendo… Eu estava esperando encontrar com vocês dois."

"Oh?"

"Sim, você se incomoda se eu caminhar com você?"

"É claro que não, Professor."

A Lily se livra deles, caminhando silenciosamente pelos degraus, e vira no corredor, e corre o resto do caminho até a entrada. Ela retira a capa, e a coloca no cinto, embaixo do uniforme dela.

Um instante depois, eles viram no corredor, ficando a vista.

"Boa noite, Srta. Evans!" Diz o Slughorn, jovialmente.

"Boa noite, Professor Slughorn, Professor Potter." Ela diz, acenando para cada um deles.

"Espero que esteja surpresa em _me_ ver aqui."

"Muito surpresa, mas não é uma desagradável. Como você está nessa noite, Professor?"

"Muito bem, obrigada, Srta. Evans. Mas eu realmente gostaria de conversar contigo sobre um assunto."

"Sim?"

"Aquela redação que você escreveu, sobre o sangue de unicórnio. Agora que eu sei que você tem um unicórnio a sua disposição..."

"Eu receio que é o contrário, senhor. Eu que estou a disposição _dele_." Ela diz, sutilmente.

O Slughorn ri. "Certo, certo. Bom, o que eu gostaria de te perguntar é se você chegou a utilizar algum sangue de unicórnio, você sabe, quando escrevendo a sua redação."

"Uma pequena quantidade, sim." Ela diz, sem rodeios. Os olhos do Slughorn brilham.

"Você realmente tem um pouco de sangue de unicórnio?"

"Somente o sangue do infante, senhor, e eu não o tenho, o Hagrid tem. Nós o coletamos para que nenhuma outra criatura pudesse vir até ele, acidentalmente, e experimená-lo inocentemente, colocando assim, involuntariamente, uma maldição sobre eles mesmos..." Responde a Lily.

"Ah, sim, excelente pensamento, excelente pensamento. Você acha que eu poderia… dar uma olhada nessas amostras?"

"Bom, quem tem que decidir isso é o Hagrid, eu acho."

"Mas, Evans, aquele unicórnio é a sua responsabilidade, certo? Com certeza você tem o direito de dizer o que vai ser feito com aquele sangue..."

"Sim. Eu decidi que o melhor lugar para ele era com o Hagrid. Nós estamos indo para lá agora, se você quiser nos acompanhar, ele ainda _pode_ estar acordado..." Ela diz, incerta, fazendo parecer que ele não vai estar acordado, mesmo ela sabendo que ele está. Na verdade, ela simplesmente não quer o Slughorn os acompanhando, não hoje a noite. Ela têm coisas muito mais importantes, que ela quer contar para o Hagrid desesperadamente.

"Ah… humm…." Murmura o Slughorn, destraidamente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, em contemplação.

"Ou, você pode se encontrar conosco aqui amanhã de manhã, antes do amanhecer." Ela oferece, esperançosa.

"Ah, sim, isso está ótimo. Sim. Certo então, boa noite Srta. Evans, Potter." Ele diz, se virando e indo embora.

Ela e o Potter abrem as pesadas portas de carvalho, e caminham pela noite. Depois que fecham as portas, ele fala, "Você _viu_ ele? Tentando te enganar para conseguir sangue de unicórnio de você… É nojento, a extensão que essas _pessoas de poções_ vão para conseguir os seus ingredientes..."

"_Eu sou_ uma pessoa de poções."

"Sim, mas..."

"E se você não quisesse que ele tentasse, então você não deveria ter contado para ele, para começar!" Ela diz, com raiva.

"Eu _não contei_! Foi o Dumbledore. Porque ele fez isso, eu não faço a mínima idéia..."

"Certo." Ela diz, imediatamente. Ok, talvez tenha _sido_ o Dumbledore. E sim, o Slughorn foi bem astuto em tentar conseguir o sangue com ela, mas de alguma forma, ela ainda está chateada com o Potter. Talvez seja a generalização de 'pessoas de poções'. Aquilo foi injusto. É como se ele os considerasse iguais, o que não seria tão ofensivo, se ela não tivesse uma opinião tão baixa deles…

As luzes na cabana do Hagrid ainda estão acesas, para o alívio da Lily. Ela bate na porta.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" A porta se abre, e o meio-gigante aparece. "Eu estou feliz que você ainda esteja acordado." Ela diz, sorrindo.

"Naw… eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir até você aparecer..."

"Bom, porque eu tenho tanto para te contar. Mas vamos lá fora. O Mercúrio deve estar faminto."

Ela pega a mamadeira da mesa, e sai pela porta dos fundos. "Café da manhã!" Ela diz.

O jovem unicórnio cavalga alegremente até ela, e ela se senta, colocando o pacote no chão, ao lado dela.

"Então, você quer ouvir sobre a noite passada, certo?" Ela pergunta, enquanto o Mercúrio começa a comer.

"Sim, o Dumbledore me contou um pouco, mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você..."

"Bom, é tudo graças ao Mercúrio aqui." Ela diz, beijando a ponta do nariz dele. "Sim, é sim… sim, é sim..." Ela diz, em uma voz de bebê.

Ela conta tudo para o Hagrid, sem deixar nenhum detalhe de lado. O Mercúrio acaba de comer antes que ela termine a história, então ela simplesmente acaricia ele, enquanto ela fala.

"E o Firenze nos acompanhou até aqui." Ela diz.

"Bom garoto, aquele Firenze, não tenho certeza como que ele se dá com o novo líder. O Firenze é um pouco..."

"Aberto?"

"É… é isso. Diga-me, porque não vamos entrar para tomar um pouco de chá, hein? Está um pouco frio."

"Como que você sabe disso?" Pergunta a Lily. Ela sabe de fato que, com a pele do Hagrid, teria que estar congelando para ele sentir frio.

"Porque você está com o nariz escorrendo. Vamos, vamos entrar."

"O Mercúrio pode vir?"

"Claro, claro."

"É melhor você não fazer nenhuma bagunça..." Ela avisa para a criança, antes que eles entrem. A Lily ainda está carregando o grande pacote.

"O que é isso que você tem nos seus braços?" Pergunta o Hagrid.

"É, na verdade, é um… presente… para você…"

"Para mim? Por quê?"

"Eu sei que não é o seu aniversário ou algo do gênero, eu só… queria que você tivesse isso, e eu não quero esperar até o Natal." Ela diz.

"Lily, isso é muita bondade sua..."

"Hagrid, eu te proíbo de começar a chorar." Ela diz, rigorosamente.

"Eu não estou..." Ele diz, limpando o canto do olho.

"Não abre agora." Ela diz. "Abra mais tarde."

"Por que não?" Ele diz, já rasgando o papel de presente.

"É só que… ah, certo, abre." Ela diz, mas depois que ele já o abriu, de qualquer jeito.

O Hagrid admira o exterior do álbum, antes de abrí-lo e olhar para as fotos. Algumas se mexem, outras não, as que são da Lily quando nova, são fotografias trouxas normais.

"Hagrid, eu disse para você não chorar!"

"Eu não estou chorando!" Ele mente, limpando as lágrimas. "Olha, é você e eu no seu primeiro ano. James, vem dar uma olhada."

"Não, eu tenho certeza que ele não quer..." Ela fala, mas é tarde demais. O Hagrid já está jogando o álbum no rosto do Potter. "Olha como ela era pequenininha."

"Hagrid..." Choraminga a Lily, com vergonha que o Potter está vendo as fotos dela quando menina.

"Você ainda tem aquela foto nossa do primeiro ano?" Pergunta o Potter.

"Claro que sim!" Diz o Hagrid, parecendo ofendido. "Eu não ia jogar fora, ia?" Ele diz, pegando uma caixa, que estava embaixo de um banco. Ele escava pela caixa, e puxa uma foto desgastada, entregando para o Potter. O Potter sorri, perdido em algum lugar feliz do passado. Incapaz de se conter, a Lily caminha e fica ao lado dele, para também olhar para a foto. Ele vira para que ela possa ver. Quatro jovens garotos estão lá, sorrindo, com os braços envolta uns dos outros, o Remus, o James, o Sirius, e o Peter, na sala comunal da Grifinória.

A Lily observa o Remus Lupin. Mesmo com 11 anos de idade, ele aparenta fraco e exausto. Talvez essa foto tenha sido tirada próxima a lua cheia… Em seguida, ela olha para o Potter, e sorri levemente para o cabelo bagunçado e os óculos, eles não mudaram nada. O sorriso de garoto dele também não mudou em nada.

Falando de sorrisos de garotos, o Sirius Black de 11 anos é encantador. Você somente quer apertar aquelas bochechas dele, e dar um abraço nele. Ela imagina que todas as mulheres, especialmente as mais velhas, pensam que o jovem Sirius Black seja a criança mais adorável que já existiu, mesmo com aquele brilho maroto nos olhos dele. E então, finalmente Peter Pettigrew. Um pouco mais pesado que os outros garotos, mas tão feliz quanto os outros, talvez mais do que os outros, por ser incluído aos outros três. Ela se lembra vagamente do Pettigrew na escola. Ela ouviu o Remus mencioná-lo diversas vezes, dizendo que ela era melhor em feitiços do que o Peter. Embora ele não aparenta pertencer junto com os outros garotos, não tem dúvida que a amizade deles é muito profunda, e sempre foi.

Os olhos dela se voltam para o Remus. Na época que essa foto foi tirada, ele ainda estava escondendo o segredo dele dos outros. Pobrezinho, ele devia ter medo de perdê-los, sem ser capaz de ser honesto com eles…

Ela estende a mão, e toca o rosto exausto, porém feliz, do Remus.

"Então, o que você acha do Remus do primeiro ano?" O Hagrid pergunta para ela.

"Adorável. Absolutamente adorável. Todos os quatro." Ela responde.

"Você se importa se eu colocar essa foto no álbum também?"

"Fique a vontade. É o seu álbum para preencher." Ela diz, caminhando até ele, para lhe entregar a foto. Ele a abraça, e ela sente uma lágrima, tamanho gigante, cair no topo da cabeça dela. Ele sai do abraço, e limpa mais algumas lágrimas, fungando.

"Então, você está com o Alastor Moody no sábado." Ele tenta, com delicadeza, mudar o assunto, mas não funciona porque eles voltam a falar de como que ela cresceu…

* * *

"Ele estava mais chorão do que o normal hoje a noite." Diz a Lily, enquanto caminham de volta para o castelo. "Eu imagino se tem algo incomodando ele..."

"Por que você não perguntou?"

"O Hagrid nunca foi o tipo de pessoa de esconder os sentimentos. Se isso ainda estiver incomodando ele amanhã, ele vai me dizer."

"Digamos que você tem um amigo, que está meio que tentando esconder os sentimentos dele, então você perguntaria sobre isso para ele?"

"Se eu soubesse que algo estava errado… e se eu duvidasse que ele tivesse qualquer outra pessoa com a qual ele preferisse conversar… e se eu achasse que faria bem para ele conversar sobre isso… então, talvez."

"OoooooK. Então... Evans..."

"Sim?"

"O que há de errado com você?" Ele pergunta, se batendo mentalmente por usar as palavras erradas na pergunta. A Lily respira profundamente, pacientemente.

"Potter, nós vamos passar os próximos minutos em silêncio."

"Mas eu..."

"Nada de mas. Durante esse tempo eu quero que você considere a importância de pensar antes de falar. Vai te salvar de parecer um idiota no futuro."

"Sim, senhora." Ele murmura, enquanto entram no castelo. Ele não pode realmente ver o rosto dela, porque ela está debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, mas ele imagina a expressão no rosto dela. Uma paciência forçada, olhos fechados, e lábios finos, tentando não ficar com raiva… ele pode ouvir o gelo na voz dela…

Assim como ela ordenou, eles permanecem em silêncio até chegarem ao retrato.

"Evans?" Ele diz, hesitantemente, sem saber se ele já pode falar.

"Sim?" Ela diz. O James entende isso como se ele fosse permitido falar agora, então ele vai direto ao assunto. Ele passou os últimos minutos pensando cuidadosamente em como fazer a pergunta.

"Eu sei que teve algo de errado contigo quando você saiu do meu escritório, então não aja como se não tivesse. Se algo está te incomodando, ou te preocupando, você pode me dizer..."

"Obrigada pela sua preocupação, Professor, mas eu estou perfeitamente bem. Boa noite."

"Diabos, Evans, me conta!" Ele grita, com a voz ecoando pelo corredor.

A Lily se encolhe levemente ao volume. Ela suspira e coloca um feitiço _muffliato_ envolta deles. Se ele vai gritar com ela, ela prefere que as outras pessoas não possam ouvir.

"Sério, não tem nada de errado." Ela repete.

"Quer saber, Evans, eu prefiro que você diga 'eu não quero falar sobre isso', do que simplesmente negar isso completamente."

"Ok, eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Mas, por que não?"

"Não importa! Eu não tenho que conversar com você sobre qualquer sentimento que eu tenha. Eu sou uma garota crescida. Eu não posso estar de mal humor sem ter que me justificar?"

"Claro que pode, Evans, mas é algo completamente diferente, quando você está deprimida."

"Eu não estou deprimida!"

"Conjure um patrono então."

"O quê?"

"Conjure um patrono. Nesse momento."

"Certo." Ela diz, balançando a varinha. Ela se concentra naquela imagem do sonho dela, e silenciosamente diz _Expecto Patronum_. Mais uma vez, uma corça sai da ponta da varinha dela. A Lily sorri para ela, e passa uma mão acima do nariz dela, quase que a tocando.

"Satisfeito agora, Potter?"

"Você… você não se importa que o seu patrono é uma corça?" Ele pergunta, surpreso.

"Nenhum pouco. Eu realmente gosto assim. É como eu mesma..."

"Então porque você ficou chateada antes?"

A Lily dá um suspiro irritado, decidindo que, se ela quer que ele desista desse assunto, ela vai ter que dizer um pouquinho de verdade para satisfazê-lo.

"Você sabia que não precisa ser uma memória?"

"O quê?"

"Você não tem que usar uma memória feliz para conjurar um patrono. A que eu usei nunca aconteceu. Não é real. É algo que eu espero que aconteça no futuro, mas não é real, não é uma memória..."

"Oh."

"E sim, é um pouco triste, que a minha única lembrança feliz não é real… mas sério, não é nada para você se preocupar tanto."

"Ah, mas é isso que os amigos fazem. Eu quero dizer, eu sei que você é uma retardada socialmente, sem nenhum amigo, e bem… você é um pouco assustadora para se olhar, então não é uma grande surpresa porque as pessoas te evitam… Eu só estou te dando um gostinho do que seja a interação entre humanos."

A Lily sorri. Amigo. Ela não tem mais que remexer a procura da coisa apropriada para dizer ou fazer. Ele a considera uma amiga, até um certo ponto, pelo menos. Bom. Isso faz as coisas serem muito mais fáceis para ela. Está tudo bem em ter memórias felizes, de ter passado por boas situações com os seus amigos… não tem nada vergonhoso nisso. E, mesmo assim, ele acabou de fazer graça dela… e, por isso, ele merece um pouco de retaliação _amigável_.

"Obrigada. Você ajudou. Agora você pode correr de volta para o seu escritório, e escrever no seu diário que você fez a sua boa ação do dia."

"Não me menospreze, Evans."

"Então _não me_ menospreze." Ela diz. Ele balança os ombros.

"Justo."

"Bom, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer."

"Eu também tenho. Deveres para corrigir, aulas para planejar… Você acha que pode me ajudar amanhã, depois da aula?"

"É claro."

"Ótimo. Então… eu acho que nós devemos começar."

"Nós devemos sim."

Eles ficam parados lá por um momento, em um silêncio embaraçoso.

"Quer saber, você não vai fazer nenhum trabalho por ficar parado no corredor." Ela diz.

"Eu sei disso, Evans… mas por algum motivo você não está nos deixando entrar..."

"Nos?"

"Eu já te disse que é muito mais agradável trabalhar na sua sala comunal, do que no meu escritório..."

"Mas é o _**meu**_ quarto..."

"Sim, e você é muito bondosa em compartilhá-lo."

"Não é compartilhamento, se não for consensual, é ocupação. Os franceses não estavam _compartilhando_ Alsace e Lorraine, com a Alemanha."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você não sabe nada sobre história?"

"É claro que eu sei, mas eu nunca ouvi falar disso..."

"Os anos de 1940… A grande guerra..."

"Ah! Você quer dizer o reinado de Grindlewald!"

"Ah, esquece, entra." Ela diz, derrotada, chegando para o lado para deixá-lo entrar.

"Obrigado. Você quer saber de uma coisa, você deveria melhorar os seus modos, Evans. Essa coisa anti-social de não convidar as pessoas para entrar, é falta de educação."

"E entrar sem ser convidado não é?"

"Você acabou de me convidar para entrar..."

"Porque você me atazanou até que eu te convidasse, seu imbecil intruso..."

"Que tolice, Evans, nós estávamos tendo uma agradável conversa sobre história..."

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Ela diz, se sentando em uma cadeira, e tirando o dever de casa dela da mochila. O James se senta no sofá, e ambos começam a trabalhar.

Quando a Lily termina o último dever dela, por volta de 1:45, ela boceja, e se estica, olhando para o Potter.

"Terminou?" Ele pergunta para ela.

"Sim, senhor."

"Ótimo, então pega esses." Ele diz, entregando uma pilha de redações para ela. "É do terceiro ano, coisa fácil, eles tem que escrever uma redação de 30 cm, marque em vermelho se eles errarem algo, e corrija. Você sabe como que funciona a escala de notas..."

"Você realmente vai me fazer corrigir as _suas_ redações?"

"Se nós dois trabalharmos, isso vai ser feito duas vezes mais rápidos." Ele diz. A Lily olha com raiva para ele. "Não me faça parecer um tirano, eu estou te dando as redações do terceiro ano, em vez das do sétimo..."

"Que bondade..."

"Exatamente. Eu realmente quero terminar as do sétimo ano para podermos discutir sobre elas na aula de amanhã, e terminar defesa não verbal, para podermos começar algo novo na semana que vem."

Quando ele coloca dessa forma, parece bem justo. A Lily pega uma pena nova, molha com a tinta vermelha, e começa a corrigir. Ela se sente ligeiramente nostálgica enquanto lê as redações, fazendo as correções. Ela acha isso muito mais fácil do que achou que seria. Ela assume que achou que ia ser difícil decidir que nota que cada redação merecia, mas acabou se tornando um processo bem simples, para essas redações tão diretas. Uma hora e meia depois, ela escreve um Aceitável na última das redações.

"Certo, Potter, eu..." Ela olha para o Professor, chocada.

Ele estava dormido. Ela terminou o trabalho dela horas atrás. Ela poderia ter ido para a cama, mas ela ficou acordada para ajudar ele, e ele dormiu, e a deixou trabalhando! Que desconsiderado, mau educado, explorador…

A lista adorável de insultos dela é cortada quando a Lily ouve uma voz. O coração dela pára.

"James... James!" Alguém diz. Não é ela, e não é o Potter, então, quem é? A Lily olha em volta do quarto, com medo da voz desencarnada. Parece que está vindo do próprio James… Ela se aproxima dele cuidadosamente. "Merda, Pontas, cadê você!" A Lily balança a cabeça, em descrença. Pontas? Parece que um dos Marotos está tentando contactá-lo. Não é a voz do Remus, e ela não acha que seja o Peter, restando apenas o …

"Sirius?" Ela sussurra. Ela acaba encontrando coragem para colocar a mão no bolso do Potter, e puxar algo que ela acha que é da onde está saindo o som. É um espelho, só que não reflete a imagem dela. Em vez disso, mostra o _rosto dolorosamente bonito_ do Sirius Black.

O Sirius aparenta estar tão surpreso, ou até mais, em vê-la. Obviamente ele queria falar com o James, mas em vez disso quem responde é uma garota estranha que ele não conhece.

"Você… é Lily Evans..." Ele diz, surpreso. Ok, então talvez ele a _conheça_.

"Sirius Black." Ela diz de volta.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Ele diz, se recompondo.

"O prazer é todo meu." Ela responde, educadamente. "Desculpa, mas o Potter parece estar… inconsciente… no momento." Ela diz, olhando para o professor dorminhoco. "Ah, droga, ele está babando na minha almofada!"

O Sirius dá uma latida de uma risada. Ele realmente é aquele enorme e amável cachorro, mesmo como um humano. "Peço desculpas pelo velho Pontas. Uma vez que ele cai no sono, ele se desliga completamente. É necessário um coro de banshees, ou uma banda de rock para acordar ele..."

"Eu gostaria de ser assim. Eu acordo com o som do vôo de uma coruja."

"Mas as corujas voam silenciosamente."

"Eu sei..."

"Ah. Desculpa, eu acordei você?"

"Infelizmente não, eu ainda estava acordada trabalhando. Fazendo o trabalho _dele_, para falar a verdade, o imbecil… Você quer que eu o acorde? Eu não tenho nenhum banshees por perto, mas eu conheço alguns feitiços que ele vai ter que acordar..."

"O que você tem em mente?" Pergunta o Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha, curiosamente. A Lily sorri com maldade.

"_Rictusempra_..." Ela ruge. "E eu não tiraria por meia hora..."

O Sirius sorri com vontade, mais uma vez, e isso de alguma forma faz a Lily se sentir quente por dentro. "Garota, você é muito boa para ser verdade. Eu acredito que ele tenha te contado aquela história..."

"Sim, mas ele se recusa a me dizer o que você fez para se vingar..."

"Ah, mas essa é uma história para outro dia, Lily querida." Ele diz. O rosto da Lily se altera, desapontada. O Sirius, relutantemente, ou somente é basicamente _incapaz_ de desapontar uma mulher, adiciona, compensando. "Mas eu prometo que _vou_ te contar, um dia."

A Lily sorri, com gratidão. "Obrigada, você é um cavalheiro, e sábio."

"Eu te garanto, madame, que eu não sou nenhum dos dois." Ele diz, encantadoramente.

"Você quer que eu acorde ele?"

"Ainda não… na verdade eu gostaria de conversar com você um pouco mais..."

"Oh?..."

"Sim, eu quero me desculpar por sábado a noite."

"Não precisa. A culpa foi minha."

"Não, o James estava certo. É muito perigoso a gente ficar solto pela noite, e eu não tenho como te dizer o quanto que nós nos sentimos horríveis por você ter se machucado. Eu te prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer de novo."

"Eu estou bem. O Potter curou bem o meu ombro… e… bem… eu imagino que você saiba sobre a outra coisa..."

"A outra coisa?"

"Você é um enorme cachorro preto, certo?"

"E você é uma corça..."

"Então, você _sabe_ sobre a outra coisa, então… não tem nada para se preocupar… Você não contou nada sobre aquilo para o Remus, certo?"

"Não, o James me disse para não contar, que somente iria machucar o Aluado, e eu estou inclinado a concordar."

"Sim, o Remus somente iria culpar a si mesmo, e ia achar mais motivos para se odiar, e eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Ele é bom demais para isso."

"Você conhece ele?"

"É claro, o Potter não te contou?"

"Ele deixa de mencionar _muitas_ coisas." Ele diz, com um quê de amargura.

"O Remus foi um dos meus dois tutores no meu primeiro ano. Ele me ajudou muito, e não somente com o dever de casa..."

"Eu não estou surpreso. O Remus realmente é o melhor do grupo..." Diz o Sirius, com um sorriso amigável no rosto. O momento logo se acaba, entretanto, e o sorriso dele muda para o que a Lily conhece que ele guarda somente para as mulheres… "Então, Srta. Evans, você se importaria se eu te fizesse algumas perguntas?"

"Somente se você me permitir perguntar outras para você."

"Parece justo."

"Então, por favor, pergunte."

"Por que você queria se transformar em animago? Eu sei porque nós quisemos, mas quais são os motivos que você teve?"

"Eu não tive nenhum motivo real." Ela responde, honestamente. "Provar para mim mesma que eu sou tão inteligente quanto todas as pessoas pensam que eu sou. Eu gosto da idéia de ter habilidades que as outras pessoas não têm."

"Pelo que eu ouvi, você é bem inteligente… você faz magia sem usar a varinha, e até mesmo _cria os seus próprios feitiços_..."

"Ele te contou sobre isso?" Diz a Lily, levemente envergonhada.

"Ele mencionou sobre isso." Ele diz, facilmente. "Você _vai_ me ensinar aquele feitiço um dia, Srta. Evans." A Lily fica chocada que o Potter contou sobre aquilo para alguém, mas, afinal, é o Sirius, e se qualquer pessoa fosse apreciar aquele feitiço, seria ele. Ela decide não ficar envergonhada sobre isso, e interagir da melhor forma possível.

"Eu te mostro um dia."

"Não, obrigado, eu tenho certeza que eu sou capaz de fazê-lo sozinho na _sua_ presença." A Lily ignora friamente a insinuação grosseira, e começa a questioná-lo.

"É a minha vez. O quanto você sabe sobre mim?"

"Mais do que você provavelmente ficaria à vontade..." Ele diz, parando desse jeito.

"Oh." Ela diz, surpresa. De alguma forma, ela acha que essa é uma resposta perfeitamente adequada. Se ele fosse fazer com que ela se sentisse desconfortável, então ele está sendo bondoso em não esclarecer mais.

"Ele, entretanto, mencionou que você conseguiu conjurar um patrono corpóreo essa noite."

"As notícias voam rápido, hein..." Ela diz, sem entusiasmo.

"Eu espero que ele não tenha te perguntado o que aconteceu de errado."

"Ah, ele perguntou."

"Aquele burro, eu disse para ele não fazer isso..."

"Obrigada, Sirius, mas eu consegui manobrar."

"Não foi porque o seu patrono é uma corça, não é?"

"Não, não foi..."

"E se eu te perguntasse qual memória você utilizou para conjurar o patrono, você não iria me contar, iria..."

"Não, eu não iria." Ela diz, incapaz de suprimir um sorriso estupefato. Ela está sobre a distinta impressão que o Sirius, de alguma forma, já sabe. Por que ela se sente tão aberta com o Sirius? Ela se sente como se pudesse contar qualquer coisa para ele, o que é perigoso, porque ele é o melhor amigo do Potter. Por que ela pode conversar com ele, e não com o Potter? Provavelmente porque o Sirius não é um professor, e, absolutamente, não tem nenhum senso de decência, então não tem nenhuma linha de propriedade que ela tem que ficar com cuidado de ultrapassar.

"Foi isso que eu imaginei..." Ele diz, orgulhosamente, mas não de uma forma irritante.

"Você não contou isso para _ele_, não é?"

"É claro que não, Evans, você está me insultando."

"Desculpa..."

"Tudo bem. Agora, a minha próxima pergunta..."

"Eu acho que a minha vez, você acabou de me perguntar sobre a minha memória..."

"Mas você perguntou se eu contei para ele..."

"Certo, pergunta. Embora você esteja roubando..."

"Obrigado. Quais são as suas flores favoritas?"

"O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Você prefere que eu te pergunte sobre a sua vida sexual? Porque eu posso perguntar com todo o prazer… Então, qual posição…?"

"Petúnias." Ela diz, rapidamente. Ela está na dúvida se é verdade ou não. Foi a primeira flor que veio na mente dela, para impedir o Sirius de terminar a pergunta dele.

"Não são lírios?" Ele pergunta, divertido. Ah, é verdade, o nome dela também é uma flor. Quando ela pensa sobre isso, ela realmente gosta de lírios.

"Eu gosto dos dois, para falar a verdade… mas eu não queria escolher o meu próprio nome por achar que eu ia parecer sem criatividade. Então, qual a sua bebida predileta? Firewhiskey?"

"Dogbite, na verdade… É guiness, a cerveja Irlandesa, com cidra."

"Você escolheu essa bebida, ou ela te escolheu?"

"Como que alguém pode saber?"

"E o que você faz, Sr. Black? Como profissão..."

"Oh, olha só a hora..." Ele diz.

"Você está se esquivando da pergunta, Black? Que dissimulado."

"Certamente que não. Eu somente estou indicando como está tarde..."

"Me desculpa por ter te prendido por tanto tempo."

"Sem problema, foi um prazer conversar com você, e eu não estou te dizendo isso somente para ser educado."

"Você realmente diz _alguma coisa_ somente para ser educado?"

"Não. Quase sempre eu tenho um motivo escondido."

"Foi isso que eu achei. Eu devo te passar para o James?"

"Não, vamos deixar ele dormir. Eu tento falar com ele mais tarde."

"Ok."

"Só mais uma pergunta antes de eu ir embora… mas eu não quero que você responda, somente pense nela cuidadosamente."

"O quê?"

"Por que o Pontas está no seu quarto, as 3 horas da manhã, dormindo e babando no seu travesseiro?"

"Boa noite, Black." Ela sorri sarcasticamente. Ela sabe que ele somente está zoando ela.

"Boa noite, Lily." Ele diz, e dá um último sorriso estonteante.

Sem saber o que fazer para finalizar a conexão, ela somente coloca o espelho (cuidadosamente) de volta no bolso do Potter.

Quando o espelho estava guardado seguramente, e a Lily está sentada na cama dela, ela diz em voz alta, "Bom, isso foi… no mínimo, interessante."

No mínimo.

* * *

Boas e más notícias… O próximo capítulo é enorme, porém, por ser enorme (23 páginas, aproximadamente) vai levar um tempo para eu traduzir. Novamente, vou fazer de tudo para colocá-lo online amanhã, mas não fiquem chateados comigo se eu não conseguir, ok?

E não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews!!


	14. Morrendo, Duelando e se Afogando

**A/N**: Esse capítulo me tomou mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Espero que tenha saído certo. Ainda mais porque depois que eu acabei de traduzir, e ia começar a dar a última lida a procura de erros, a autora resolve atualizar a fic original. Aí eu não agüentei e fui ler.

Mudando um pouco de assunto, alguém aqui está vendo American Idol? No youtube tem as performances de todos os Top 10… eu já tenho o meu favorito, e vocês? Para mim o melhor, desde o Top 24 é o David Cook, estou apaixonada pela voz dele…

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 14: Morrendo, Duelando e se Afogando**_

Algumas horas depois, o alarme da Lily toca, e ela relutantemente sai de baixo das cobertas. Os pés dela estão congelado no chão de pedra. Depois de um banho rápido, (rápido porque a água estava amargamente gelada), ela se veste e sai para encontrar com o Hagrid e o Slughorn na entrada. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que o Potter estava dormindo no sofá dela até vê-lo lá, com uma perna completamente para fora do sofá, e ainda babando na almofada dela. Ela decide deixá-lo lá por enquanto. Ela vai lidar com ele quando retornar.

Colocando as anotações da poção que ela criou junto com uma amostra dentro da mochila dela, ela sai do quarto. O Hagrid já estava lá esperando por ela, mas o Slughorn ainda não apareceu, então, ela aproveita a oportunidade para avisar o Hagrid.

"O Slughorn pode vir a qualquer minuto, ele vai querer o sangue do Mercúrio que nós dois coletamos."

"Eu não tenho mais..."

"Não tem mais o que, Hagrid?" Diz o Slughorn, enquanto se aproxima.

"O sangue do Mercúrio. Eu dei para o Dumbledore..."

O Slughorn está com a aparência de quem foi derrotado. Não está com o olhar de cachorro perdido, mas de alguém que perdeu por apenas um ponto, alguém que estava tão próximo do que tanto almejava, e agora não tem absolutamente nada para mostrar. Um mau perdedor, em outras palavras.

"Eu sei que essa não pode ser a melhor hora para falar sobre isso, senhor, mas eu estou com a poção que eu te disse. Eu tenho todas as minhas anotações, e uma amostra dela… Eu não queria ter que te entregar durante a aula..."

"Você testou?"

"Duas vezes. Funciona como se fosse um feitiço." Ela diz, e então continua. "Eu quero dizer, funciona perfeitamente." Faz algum tempo que ela não tinha escorregado assim. No mundo trouxa está certo dizer coisas como essa, mas no castelo, dizer que uma poção funciona como se fosse um feitiço, faria que muitos bruxos ou bruxas coçassem a cabeça, pensando se eles precisariam dizer um feitiço...

Isso parece distrair o Slughorn momentaneamente do seu mau humor, e ele pega os itens que lhe foram oferecidos, e os inspeciona com interesse. "Nossa, Evans" Ele diz, enquanto lê a segunda página das anotações. "Você testou em si mesma?"

"É claro. Eu jamais deixaria outra pessoa testar, se eu não tivesse utilizado em mim mesma primeiro, para ter certeza que é seguro. Você pode ver que eu escrevi todos os efeitos dela..."

"Por que você colocou um ponto de interrogação ao lado de 'dedos dos pés latejando'?"

"Porque eu não tenho certeza se foi por causa da poção, ou simplesmente porque eu estava com frio..."

"Ah."

"Bom, como você sabe, eu tenho um unicórnio para alimentar, então eu vejo o senhor na aula, Professor."

"Sim… sim..." Ele diz, ainda lendo vagamente as anotações, enquanto caminha para longe.

"Me desculpa por isso, Hagrid."

"Não se preocupe. Ele é o Professor de Poções, certo? É isso que ele deve fazer..."

"Eu acho que sim, mas chega desse assunto, como você está?" Ela pergunta, enquanto eles caminham pela grama, na direção da cabana dele.

"Bem. Linda manhã..."

"É mesmo. Eu estava pensando se você está bem. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?"

"Não, não… só fico preocupado com você de vez em quando, é só. A noite passada, quando você se juntou na Ordem eu fiquei pensando em como as coisas estão ruins. Eu nem consigo mais ler o Profeta. Têm tantos nomes familiares..."

"Eu sei, Hagrid."

"Se qualquer coisa acontecer com você, Lily, eu não sei o que eu faria..." A Lily fica aliviada, e ainda assim, um pouco enervada que o rosto dele está fixo, e não contorcido com as lágrimas habituais.

"Eu também, Hagrid. Mas não vamos pensar sobre isso até o dia chegar, o que pode demorar bastante. Mas eu te prometo, que tão cedo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

A alimentação da manhã foi mais desanimada do que o normal, e quando a Lily retorna para os aposentos dela, ela está pensativa e quieta, e novamente esquece que o Professor dela estava dormindo no sofá.

Ela checa o relógio dela. Ela tem 30 minutos, antes que parem de servir o café-da-manhã. Ela pega a varinha dela, pensando em alguma travessura que ela possa fazer com ele. Ela não quer fazer nada muito sério, nada que ele possa ficar legitimamente com raiva dela. Ela se acomoda em transformar o cabelo dele em azul. Rosa, ela acha que seria muito alarmante para ele, então ela conforma em azul, com faíscas.

"Potter, Potter, acorda." Ela diz, balançando ele. Ele nem se mexe. Ela tenta de novo, sem sucesso… Ela suspira, não querendo realmente ter que fazer isso, mas não vê como impedir.

"_Rictusempra_!"

Isso acorda ele. Ela só o deixa rir por 30 segundos, mais ou menos, antes de retirar o feitiço, ela não quer que ele fique zangado com ela, não por enquanto… não por esse motivo.

"Maldição, Evans..."

"Desculpa, você não estava acordando e vão parar de servir o café em pouco tempo..."

"Que horas são?" Ele diz, impedindo um bocejo, enquanto ele olha para o relógio do avô dele. "Já?"

A Lily já está na entrada, no retrato. "O corredor está livre… Eu já vou em um segundo."

"Você não vai agora?"

"É claro que não. Eu não consigo agüentar a sensação de ser vista em público com você..."

"Justo. Eu te vejo na aula."

Quando o James entra no salão principal, ele se sente um pouco estranho, como se as pessoas estivessem encarando ele mais do que o comum. Quando ele se senta na mesa do professores, o Professor Flitwick lhe dá um 'olá' tremido, mas ninguém mais diz nada, somente o encara. Ele tem alguma coisa no rosto?

"Sempre procurando atenção. Você não mudou muito desde os seus dias de aluno, Potter." Diz a McGonagall. "Mas, porque você decidiu mudar o seu cabelo para _azul_?"

"Meu…_** azul**_?" Ele pergunta, pegando uma colher, e olhando para o seu reflexo distorcida. Com certeza, o cabelo dele está azul…

"Você não sabia?" Ela pergunta, incrédula.

"Não, mas não deixe mais ninguém saber disso, ou a minha reputação vai ser arruinada. Se alguém perguntar, eu fiz isso comigo mesmo."

"Um pregador de peças deve ter feito isso no seu caminho para o café..."

"Ou enquanto eu dormia..." Ele sussurra, com raiva.

"Que besteira, um aluno jamais seria capaz de entrar no seu dormitório. É por isso que ele tem senha..."

"Ah, é, é óbvio..." Ele diz, amaldiçoando silenciosamente a Lily Evans. "Bom, eu vou ver se consigo me livrar disso. Bom dia, Professora." Ele diz, pegando um pedaço de torrada e saindo novamente. Ele espera encontrar com a Lily no caminho, mas não encontra, e ela também não está no aposento dela. Então ela está se escondendo… pelo menos ela sabe o que é bom para ela. Ele pára no banheiro masculino no segundo andar, e estuda o reflexo dele no espelho. Azul… bom, pelo menos não é rosa. Ela pelo menos escolheu um tipo de cor que combina com o tom de pele dele…

Dando um suspiro, ele pega a varinha dele. Sabendo que a Lily é um gênio em feitiços, ele realmente não tem esperanças de conseguir mudar, mas ele pelo menos tem que tentar.

Como ele suspeitava, continua azul e soltando faíscas, não importa o que ele faça. Agora que ele sabe que vai ter que aturar isso, ele decide que não importa. É o oposto de ressentimento. Se você está preso com alguma coisa, pode pelo menos se divertir com isso. Pelo menos é visualmente atrativo.

As garotas nas suas 2 turmas da manhã estavam mais risonhas do que o normal, mas, fora isso, tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem… bom… ficou um pouco cansativo, ter as pessoas perguntando para ele sobre isso. Cada vez, ele dá uma resposta diferente, só para fazer isso mais divertido para ele.

Ele fica desapontado quando não vê a Lily no salão principal na hora do almoço… Ele vai vê-la na aula dessa tarde, de qualquer forma, então ele pode agüentar isso até lá.

O James geme quando vê o Slughorn entrar no salão principal. De alguma maneira, ele sabia que ele ia sentar do lado dele.

"Boa tarde, meu garoto!" Ele diz, enquanto se senta na cadeira a direita do James.

"Boa tarde, Professor Slughorn..." Ele diz, imparcialmente.

"Eu devo dizer, o seu cabelo está..."

"Azul, sim, eu sei. E como você está nessa tarde?" Ele pergunta, sem realmente se importar.

"Ah, bem, bem. Eu estou bem acordado, para falar a verdade! Acabei de dar 50 pontos para a Grifinória, porque a Lily Evans inventou uma nova poção!"

"Sério? Eu dei 30 pontos para ela por inventar um novo feitiço." Ele diz, soando completamente desinteressado na conversa, mas o Slughorn não percebe.

"Ela é uma bruxa extraordinária."

"Sim, bem, foi bom falar com o senhor, eu tenho que ir."

Ele se levanta da cadeira, e caminha para longe, ciente que essa foi a conversa menos interessante, e a saída menos cortês, que já existiu. As cabeças se viram enquanto ele sai do salão principal, seguindo a cabeça azul… Isso seria muito mais fácil de lidar se ele não estivesse tão exausto.

A Lily não estava no quarto dela, então ele sobe as escadas novamente, e se tranca no seu escritório.

"Sirius..." Ele diz para o espelho.

"Fala, Pontas." Ele diz, olhando o cabelo azul, e nem mesmo comentando nada. Vê, é por isso que o James ama o Sirius.

"Como você está?"

"Não tenho reclamações. Então, me diga o que acontece no próximo capítulo do drama da Lily e do James..."

"Eu estou muito cansado para gritar com você por esse comentário, então eu só vou dizer… o que eu queria dizer."

"E o que é isso?"

"Que você não precisa realmente utilizar uma memória para conjurar um patrono. A Lily não usou. Ela somente usou um pensamento feliz."

"Ela fez isso..." Diz o Sirius, virando uma sobrancelha. "Mas, é claro que ela não te disse qual foi o pensamento feliz."

"Eu não perguntei."

"Então, mesmo assim, você resolveu irritar ela sobre as coisas, eu imagino?"

"Não..." Ele mente.

O Sirius não comenta nada. O silêncio dele diz tudo.

"Ok, sim." Ele admite, finalmente. "Mas tudo acabou bem."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." Ele diz, ceticamente.

"Por que você fica falando como se já soubesse de tudo?" Pergunta o James, mas o Sirius simplesmente o ignora.

"Então, a nossa flor Lily ficou chateada que o pensamento positivo dela não é uma memória legítima."

"Sim."

"E você não fez mais nada? Não interrogou ela para saber qual foi o pensamento positivo?"

"É."

"Então você a deixou em paz, e não continuou a incomodar ela sobre mais nada?"

"Bem..."

"Somente diga não, para que eu possa terminar o que eu tenho para dizer."

"Não." Ele diz, com um suspiro.

"Então você se impôs nela, ao ponto que ela foi obrigada a cometer uma vingança colorida no seu cabelo."

"Essa é a história..."

"Bem, eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição."

"Eu certamente… Espera, que lição?"

O Sirius balança a cabeça. "Pontas… Pontas… Pontas, Pontas, Pontas… A sua falta de bom-senso é quase refrescante naquele 'Eu me sinto como se pudesse te bater, e não me sentir culpado de jeito nenhum por ter feito isso...'"

"O quê?"

"Nada. Eu só vou rir quando você finalmente entender isso, e vir correndo me dizer, como se fosse uma grande novidade..."

"Eu não estou acordado o suficiente para isso… Quando eu entender o quê? Quando o que é uma grande novidade, a minha lição?"

"Não, seu bobo."

"Então, qual é a lição?"

"A lição é que você deve parar de ser um burro o tempo todo, mas você não consegue impedir isso, e também não é importante. A coisa principal é que eu somente vou rir quando você acordar, e perceber o que você está fazendo."

"O que eu estou fazendo?"

"Para começar, você está conversando comigo pelo espelho, quando deveria estar dando aula..."

"Merda." O James guarda o espelho, e sai do seu escritório para a sala de aula, onde a turma toda estava esperando por ele. Ele olha para o relógio dele. Somente 5 minutos atrasado. Bom. Agora, que merda que ele deveria ensinar? Espera, que lição foi aquela que o Sirius estava falando? Por que parece que todo mundo sabe de alguma coisa que ele não sabe?

Depois da aula desastrosa, a turma do sétimo ano entra, e todos eles 15 minutos adiantados. Fora a Lily, naturalmente.

"Professor?" Começa a Victoria White, sem tirar os olhos dele… ou melhor, dos seus novos cachos coloridos.

"De alguma maneira, o meu cabelo se tornou azul." Ele diz, conversando.

"Com faíscas..." A Lily adiciona, ajudando. Quando que ela chegou? Ela está sorrindo tão genuinamente para ele, que ele esqueceu que era para ele estar zangado com ela. Agora que ele a viu, isso tudo é somente hilário…

"Com faíscas..." Ele concorda com uma gratidão falsa, e então inclui. "Mas talvez isso distraia um pouco vocês para o exame de hoje..." A Lily fica feliz em ver que ele não parece estar nenhum pouco chateado, na verdade, ele parece estar se divertindo.

Ele dá uma piscada tão rápida para a Lily, que ela mal a vê. O que significa? O que ele quer que ela faça?

"Vocês sabiam que eu sou 1/16 metamorfomago? Observem, eu vou mudar o meu cabelo de volta sem mesmo fazer um feitiço..." Ele contorce o rosto em uma concentração falsa. A Lily ri para si mesma, e decide entrar na brincadeira dele, e fazer a vontade dele. Sem varinha e silenciosamente, ela remove o feitiço que havia colocado nele naquela manhã, e o azul se desvanece para o preto usual.

A classe toda faz "Oh!" e "Ah!", e têm até uns aplausos espalhados. Ele dá à turma um sorriso deslumbrante, e faz uma saudação, amando a atenção. Quando todos se acalmam, um tempo depois, ele se vira para o assunto do exame prático.

"O primeiro exame vai começar em 10 minutos. Eu vou escolher os nomes aleatoriamente para determinar a ordem que vocês vão vir, todos os nomes estão nessa caixa, e vocês vão na ordem que eu for retirando. No momento que o seu exame tiver terminado, vocês estão livres para irem embora. Vocês podem achar um parceiro, e fazer uma última prática."

As pessoas agarram uma a outra, e começam a praticar imediatamente. A Lily pode ver o pânico no rosto de alguns.

"Então, como você acha que vai ser?" O Potter pergunta, baixinho.

"Eles parecem estar um pouco..."

"Ai! Meu olho!" Grita um aluno.

"Ai, Merlin, me desculpa! Me desculpa! Professor! Ala hospitalar!" O parceiro culpado grita. O Potter balança uma mão como se estivesse os mandando embora, e ambos saem, um segurando o rosto com as mãos.

"Horrorizados." Ela termina. "Estão com tanto medo que iriam simular um olho machucado para se livrar do exame..."

"O quê?"

"Ele não foi realmente atingido no olho… Ele simplesmente escondeu o olho e começou a gritar como se ele estivesse com dor, e então os dois saíram..."

"Evans, por que você não me disse isso." Ele diz, com um berro.

"Eu não te disse." Ela diz. "Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto." Ela pode muito bem ser a figura autoritária dessa vez, ela sabe como ele odeia ter que punir os alunos.

Ela corre para fora da sala de aula, atrás dos dois garotos. Ela os vê no final do corredor, e corre atrás deles.

Sabendo que, caso ela dissesse 'espera', eles somente iriam sair correndo, ela os pega de surpresa, assim como ela foi ensinada.

"Boa tarde, garotos." Ela diz, quando está atrás deles. Os dois se viram na mesma hora, assustados.

"Merda..." Um diz.

"Você está certo. Olha, eu não quero que vocês tenham problemas, eu realmente não quero. Mas eu não posso deixar vocês escapolirem dessa forma também. Se vocês voltarem para a aula, ninguém precisa receber detenções, ou perder pontos, e ninguém precisa saber disso."

"Exceto pelo o fato que eu deveria ter um olho machucado..."

"Eu vou dizer que eu vim atrás de vocês para ter certeza que você estava bem, e eu curei o seu olho. A história vai ser que você o atingiu com um feitiço _conjunctivitis_ e que você não sabia o contra-feitiço… que tal assim?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Eu te disse… Como Monitora Chefe eu não posso deixar você escapar assim, mas eu também não quero te ver em confusão. Justo?"

Eles olham para o chão, e murmuram algo que pelo menos _rima_ com justo, então a Lily toma isso como uma resposta afirmativa.

"E não vai ser tão ruim. Eu prometo. Vai em ordem de dificuldade, então você meio que sabe o que esperar."

"Vai?"

"Aham. Vamos voltar então. Eles devem começar a dizer os nomes logo."

Os três voltam para a sala de aula, com os garotos em um humor um pouco melhor. Quando eles entram, o Potter diz, muito alto, "Como está o olho?"

"A Evans curou..."

"Ah, obrigada Srta. Evans. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Vocês ainda tem aproximadamente 3 minutos se quiserem praticar mais um pouco..." Ele diz para os garotos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me deu pontos..." Ela diz com raiva, ou pelo menos ela _espera_ que tenha soado com raiva. Na verdade, internamente, ela está se contorcendo de alegria.

"Eu não te dei, não na verdade. Eu só estou te devolvendo os pontos que eu tirei injustamente de você, na sexta."

"Ah… Então você ainda me deve os de hoje." Ela diz.

"Se você não tivesse me dito nada, eu jamais saberia..."

"Sim, mas você realmente quer que os seus alunos escapem ilesos de atitudes tão covardes?"

"Não… Você tirou pontos deles?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Eu teria tirado caso eles tivessem se recusado a retornar para a sala de aula e prestar o exame… Mas eles estão aqui, e eles aprenderam a lição, então..."

"Então não tem necessidade da Grifinória perder nenhum ponto com isso, certo?" Ele diz, dando uma piscada conspiratória.

"Isso está me cheirando favoritismo."

Ele balança os ombros, de forma apática. "Eu te favoreço o tempo todo, e você nunca reclamou sobre favoritismo."

"Bom… isto é… porque..." Incapaz de dar a resposta verdadeira, que nem _ela mesmo_ sabe, ela explica de modo não convincente, "porque não é como se você estivesse tirando os pontos de mim quando você deveria..."

"Isso não é verdade. Eu deixo de punir o tempo todo! Quantos alunos você acha que poderiam sair completamente impunes depois de transformarem o cabelo do professor deles azul?"

"Quantos professores que você conhece que podem sair impunes depois de dormirem no quarto dos alunos deles?"

"Touché… Mas eu não tirei nenhum ponto pela sua peça com os arquivos do Filch."

"Sim, mas mesmo assim eu estou fazendo essa detenção, de qualquer jeito, por te ajudar com a preparação das suas aulas..."

"Eu nunca te fiz ir na detenção pela aula de sexta..."

"Eu fui, mas você nunca apareceu, então a culpa é sua. E, além disso, você mesmo disse que estava errado, e que ia retirar a detenção..."

"Eu nunca disse isso!"

"Disse sim! Você disse para o Hagrid naquela tarde."

"Ele te contou?"

"É claro que não. Oi? Corça? Floresta? _Mas ela é tão linda, vamos ver se podemos dizer oi..._" Então ela muda a personificação da voz do Hagrid para a do Potter. "_Para um veado_?" Então de volta para o Hagrid, "_É claro! Talvez ela deixe você acariciá-la._" De volta para o Potter, "_Por que não. Muito melhor estar aqui tentando domar uma corça, do que no Salão Principal.._."

O Potter aparenta estar escandalizado. "10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória!"

"Pelo que… ser um animago ilegal? Ou por estar na floresta proibida?"

"Por… por… ouvir a conversa dos outros!" Ele quase grita.

"Olha quem fala, Sr. Rei da Plantação de Abóboras!" Mais uma vez, ela tem um ponto que ele é forçado a ceder. Desistindo dessa linha de pensamento da discussão, ele volta para o assunto de ser extremamente tolerante com ela.

"Eu não te puni por matar a minha aula."

"Bem… isso é verdade, eu acho. Mas..." Ela não consegue pensar em uma justificativa realmente apropriada. Com certeza foi por uma boa causa, mas matar aula é matar aula.

"E, em Outubro, você entregou a sua redação com um dia de atraso, e eu não tirei nenhum ponto por isso."

"Outubro?" Ela pergunta, genuinamente confusa. "Isso é muito longe para ser favoritismo. Talvez isso tenha sido somente um equívoco?" Ela pergunta. O Potter ri.

"Não foi equívoco, Evans, você sempre foi a minha favorita." Ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela. A Lily sente o rosto corar com alegria. "Minha, e de todos professores também. Bem, do Flitwick e do Slughorn, com certeza, da McGonagall também, mas ela jamais vai admitir isso. Mas você é monitora chefe, Grifinória, e faz parte da Ordem, e muita coisa que não preciso dizer… E eu ainda poderia apostar alguns galeões que o Dumbledore tem um ponto fraco por você também..."

"Será que você poderia tentar colocar o Binn no fã clube? Eu não recebo absolutamente simpatia nenhuma dele."

"Eu vou fazer o melhor que eu posso. Mas agora, eu tenho um exame para aplicar. Por falar nisso, você é a última."

"O quê? Eu achei que fosse por sorteio?"

"O seu nome não está na caixa. Então, você vai, involuntariamente, por último. Eu não posso deixar você ir primeiro, e intimidar o resto dos alunos, posso? Além disso, nós temos trabalho a fazer depois, de qualquer jeito..." Ele levanta o tom de voz, para um grito gentil, e continua. "Certo, acabou o tempo! Todos se sentem, exceto por..." Ele coloca a mão dentro da caixa, e retira um pedaço de pergaminho, "Anne Wilkes!"

Todo mundo se senta nas respectivas mesas, e observam com olhos nervosos enquanto a Anne caminha até a frente. Ser colocado na frente desse jeito, vai ser tortura para alguns alunos. Ela não observa a Anne enquanto ela começa o exame, ela observa o resto da turma, para ver as reações deles.

Como a Anne não foi nem muito bem, ou muito ruim, a turma não parece ter ficado muito intimidada ou nervosa. Em seguida vai o Rupert e, sem pensar, a Lily começa a bater palmas.

"Vai Roo!" Ela diz, encorajando-o. O resto da classe se une, torcendo por ele, e ele caminha para a plataforma na frente, com um pouco mais de confiança.

Um a um, os alunos vão fazer os exames, mas ninguém realmente sai da sala depois. Eles ficam para assistir e torcer pela próxima pessoa. Algumas pessoas não bloquearam todos os feitiços, mas não tiveram nenhum ferimento sério. Toda vez que alguém deixasse um feitiço passar pela defesa deles, a turma começava a torcer encorajando novamente. Quando o penúltimo nome foi chamado para se levantar, e se defender, a Alice olha para ela de forma significativa. A Lily não sabe o que isso deve significar, e ela não pergunta. Entretanto, durante o período, a Alice decide se explicar, e se inclina para ela, e sussurra, "é claro que **você** seria a última..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que você é a melhor da turma, e vai ser o final grandioso!"

"Não vai ter final grandioso..." Diz a Lily, desaprovadamente, enquanto a turma aplaude, enquanto um garoto da Corvinal desce da plataforma, depois de ter passado no exame. Para a surpresa da Lily, o Potter coloca a varinha na garganta dele, e a voz dele aumenta tão alto que é quase ensurdecedora.

"E finalmente, e _igualmente_ importante… a Amável… _**Lily**_… Evans!" Ele diz, de forma teatral. A Lily ouve o Rupert gritando, "Lily! Lily! Lily!" antes do resto da turma começar a se juntar a ele. Até mesmo os garotos dos "olhos" que ela teve que discutir mais cedo, para voltarem, estavam gritando o nome dela.

A Lily se levanta, e caminha até a frente da turma, com o som de assobios e gritos. Ela sorri com vergonha. Ok, então isso é suposto ser o final grandioso…

"Sem gracinhas, Evans, lembre-se, _eu_ estou te atacando." Ele diz. A turma ri.

"Silenciosamente, e sem ordem." Ela sussurra.

"Por que fazer mais difícil em você?"

"Eles querem um show, então vamos dar um show para eles."

"Um duelo perfeito, então?" Ele diz, sorrindo com maldade.

"Claro."

"Eu sei alguns feitiços não autorizados também, Evans, lembre-se disso… Dessa vez eu não vou me conter."

"Bom."

"A Evans me insultou até a morte, então eu a desafiei para um duelo, o qual ela aceitou." Ele diz alto, para todo mundo ouvir.

Mais uma vez, a turma explode em aplausos.

"Agora, é claro, duelar não é exatamente permitido, então vamos manter isso no nível de DCAT do sétimo ano, certo? Afinal, a minha honra está em jogo."

"Então nós caminhamos, nos viramos, nos saudamos e atacamos?" Vem a voz da Lily.

"É assim que funciona… O primeiro a receber um golpe perde?"

"Eu diria que o primeiro a desistir, perde. Como um duelo verdadeiro."

"Muito bem, então. De costas." Ele diz. A Lily fica atrás dele, as costas de um contra o outro. Então, eles começam a caminhar, enquanto ele conta, 1,2,3...

Depois de 10 passos, eles se viram e o Potter dá uma extensa reverência de cavalheiro. "Srta. Evans..."

"Professor Potter." Ela diz, fazendo uma cortesia de madame igualmente boba. Então, por um momento, tem uma quietude e silêncio através da sala, onde parece que ninguém está respirando. A Lily esquece completamente que todo mundo está presente, ela fica completamente focalizada.

"Comece!" Ele grita, e tudo começa a acontecer. Ela pode sentir que ele estava atirando todos os feitiços iniciais, os do exame. Ela os bloqueou facilmente e com habilidade, enquanto atira outros de volta para ele.

Eles rapidamente caem no ritmo de ataque, defesa, ataque, defesa… os feitiços ficando mais e mais difíceis, e mais e mais perigosos. Todos eles mais difíceis do que o mais difícil do exame.

Ela atinge um bom golpe no estômago dele, ele se dobra de dor, mas isso não o para de gritar alguma coisa em retaliação.

Foi uma maldição inteligente, ela não ficou com medo dela porque ela já sabe o que é, então o campo de defesa natural dela não foi ativado. O feitiço escorrega pela defesa dela, e a atinge no rosto. Dói, e ela sente algo escorrer pela bochecha dela, enquanto a turma ofega. Mas ela não está prestando atenção neles, ela está revidando. Ela não se importa do duelo ficar violento. Ela quer desse jeito. Os Comensais da Morte não se importariam em mandar um feitiço do soluço, ou utilizar o feitiço dos bogies...

Ela tenta o _petrificus totalus_, mas ele o bloqueia facilmente, e manda um feitiço que ela não reconhece voando na direção dela. Esse ativa o campo dela, que parece explodir, mandando o Potter voando de costas, e a mesa dele escorregando para a parede, com os papéis que estavam em cima dela voando por todos os lugares. Alguns dos alunos gritam surpresos, mas nem a Lily, ou o James, tomam conhecimento deles. Em um instante ele está de pé novamente, e eles caem no ritmo de atacar e defender, mais uma vez.

Em um estranho impulso repentino, ela ponta a varinha dela e grita "Expeliarmus", enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, na mente dela, ela está pensando e atirando o feitiço Rictusempra. Ela espera que, ao falar o feitiço em voz alta, ele ache que esse é realmente o feitiço que ela está utilizando e, portanto vá fazer o contra-feitiço errado para o que ela realmente utilizou.

Funciona. Ele cai no chão, se contorcendo em risadas.

"Desiste?" Ela pergunta.

"Nunca!" Ele consegue responder, entre as risadas.

"Ok, eu acho que vamos ficar aqui, e esperar o Remus chegar." Ela diz, inspecionando as pontas das unhas dela.

"Certo. Eu desisto! Pára, Evans! Eu não consigo respirar!"

Ela o libera do feitiço, e ele se levanta ofegante. A Lily se vira para a turma para fazer uma reverência, quando ela sente um SNAP nas nádegas dela. Ela solta um grito de dor, e fica reta na mesma hora, olhando de cara feia para quem fez a ofensa.

"Isso não vale, Potter!" Ela diz, esfregando a sua… hummm… parte machucada.

Ele balança os ombros, dizendo inocentemente, "O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Você sabe muito bem..." Mas ela se corta, quando vê as expressões nos rostos de seus colegas.

Eles não falam nada. Eles ainda estão assistindo tudo que ela e o Potter fazem, sem respirar.

"Então… eu passei, certo?" Ela pergunta. O Potter junta as sobrancelhas, em um olhar de profunda consideração.

"O que vocês acham, turma, eu devo aprovar a Evans?" Ele grita para a turma.

Isso parece acordá-los de seu silêncio estupefato. Uma cacofonia de aplausos, assobios, louvores, vaias, gritos, e o som de pulsos batendo nas mesas, preenchem a sala de aula. O Potter levanta as mãos para fazer com que eles fiquem quietos e se acalmem.

"Bom, Evans, o júri decidiu que mesmo como foi claramente um empate, e que só porque eu deixei você me atingir, que eu vou te dar um… P."

"BOOOOOOOO!" Vem a resposta unânime da turma.

"Ok, certo! Certo! Um O… e 20 pontos para a Grifinória."

Mais uma vez tudo mundo começa a aplaudir.

"Agora, juntem as suas coisas, e saiam daqui. Se vocês ainda não entregaram as suas redações, façam isso agora. Coloquem elas na mesa que a Evans gentilmente deslocou para lá."

A Lily volta para a mesa dela para pegar a redação dela, enquanto os outros alunos saem, e os poucos que ainda não entregaram as redações ficam em fila para colocá-las na mesa, e saírem.

"Lily, você é tão sortuda. Eu teria morrido se ele tivesse falado aquilo para mim." Diz a Alice.

"Falado o quê?" Ela pergunta. Poderia ser inúmeras coisas, e a Lily não tem certeza do que ela ouviu, talvez até por acaso.

"_A amável Lily Evans_..." Ela suspira.

"Só porque eu fui a última a ir, ele teria feito o mesmo se o seu nome fosse retirado por último."

"Mas é claro que você que tinha que ir por último. Algumas pessoas tem toda a sorte. Como a sortuda Lily Evans..."

_Sortuda_? As pessoas acham que ela é _**sortuda**_. Os pais dela foram assassinados, e comensais da morte já vieram atrás dela duas vezes… Ela tem sorte de estar viva, claro, mas fora isso, a Lily acha que a sorte dela é péssima. Mas é desse jeito que as pessoas a vêem, a amável Lily Evans, ou a sortuda Lily Evans… ninguém parece ver a perdida, ou solitária, Lily Evans…

"E quem mais na turma poderia ser capaz de vencer em um duelo contra o Professor? Ele é tão incrível, e tão engraçado." Ela diz, entusiasmada.

"Certo..." Ela diz, delicadamente, sentindo as bochechas dela. A mão dela volta manchada de sangue.

"Ah, a propósito, você está sangrando."

"Eu percebi. Eu tenho mais alguns ferimentos escondidos, também… Eu vou curar eles daqui a pouco. Eu falo com você mais tarde." Ela diz, limpando a mão dela no uniforme. Pobres elfos, sangue é algo terrivelmente difícil de lavar. Mas, talvez, os elfos domésticos tenham uma mágica especial para remover as manchas de sangue… ela vai ter que descobrir.

Ela foi a última na fila para entregar a redação dela, e então ela volta para a mesa dela. O Rupert está esperando por ela.

"Pode ir, eu tenho que limpar os meus ferimentos e essa bagunça, além disso, eu preciso perguntar sobre alguns feitiços que ele utilizou, especialmente esse. Eu quero saber como que ele conseguiu fazer esse feitiço escorregar através..."

"O quê?"

"Coisas técnicas teóricas..."

"Parece tedioso..."

"Pareceu _tedioso_ para você?"

"Merda, não."

"Bem, sem a teoria técnica defensiva, não tem muito mais que você possa fazer, do que apontar a sua varinha e gritar para o seu oponente, e esperar que você ganhe. Duelar é muito mais do que isso… então eu espero que você tenha feito o seu melhor naquela redação. Eu acho que ela foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz para me preparar..."

"A redação?"

"Definitivamente. Duelar é sobre a tática mental e emocional..."

"Se você diz. Eu não vou discutir com você, porque você obviamente sabe o que está fazendo. Te vejo no jantar?"

"Talvez..."

"Ou você tem um encontro com o Michaels..."

"Eu não sei. Eu te vejo mais tarde." Ele sai, e ela retorna para a frente da sala, e começa a pegar os papéis do chão. Ela usa as mãos, sem se importar em fazer do jeito mágico. O Potter está encostado na mesa dele, desabotoando a camisa. Ele já tirou o casaco. Sem dúvida, para inspecionar o dano que ela causou a sua cintura, com o feitiço bowling ball. Ela mesmo o criou, e simplesmente o chama de bowling ball porque foi o que ele faz o que ela imaginou que seria sentir uma bola de boliche bater com força na sua cintura. Ela só havia tentado esse feitiço nela mesma, e somente uma vez. Na verdade, ela quebrou uma costela. Essa foi a segunda vez que ela o utilizou, e somente porque ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro no momento.

Ela vai até ele para inspecionar os ferimentos dele.

"Dói respirar?" Ela pergunta. Ele respira fundo.

"Um pouco."

"Aonde?"

"Lá… dentro." Ele diz, sem ter certeza. É difícil descrever a dor, mas ele não precisa, pois a Lily sabe. É como se o diafragma tivesse sido espremido no seu estômago e pulmões… de tal modo que respirar não dói realmente, só tem uma sensação… de compressão desconfortável.

Ela coloca as mãos dela gentilmente no peito dele, com os dedos testando cuidadosamente, tentando sentir qualquer fenda ou fratura nas costelas dele.

"Você sente alguma dor aqui? Ou aqui?" Ela pergunta, enquanto os seus delicados dedos exploram o peito dele.

"Não..."

"Ok, eu acho que você somente tem algumas costelas machucadas. Eu posso consertá-las em um segundo." Ela diz, entrando em ação.

"E como você está? Eu te acertei com alguma coisa?"

"Bom, fora isso?" Ela diz, apontando para a bochecha dela. Ele segura o queixo dela com a mão dele, para manter a cabeça dela parada, enquanto ele a cura. "Eu espero que não fique uma cicatriz..."

"Eu duvido."

"E que feitiço foi aquele que você usou que queimou tanto?" Ela pergunta, retirando o casaco e a blusa dela. Ela está usando a camiseta verde favorita dela por baixo. Ela mostra o bíceps dela para ele. Uma grande queimadura vermelha está brilhando lá, ardendo ainda.

Ele aponta a varinha para o machucado, e sussurra algo que parece esfriá-lo instantaneamente. Ela grava o feitiço na memória, caso precise dele no futuro. Ela tem mais dois, um na coxa, e outro nas nádegas. Ela vai cuidar desses ela mesmo, mais tarde.

"Como que você reverteu o cabelo azul? Eu tentei de tudo..."

"Você tentou dizer por favor?" Ela diz simplesmente. James olha incrédulo.

"Você está me zoando?"

"Não."

"Você quer dizer que tudo que eu tinha que fazer, era dizer por favor?"

"Essa é _**a**_ palavra mágica, não é?"

"Eu juro por Merlin, Evans. Você é a mais..." Mas o que exatamente 'mais' ele não sabe. "Você quer saber, não importa. Vamos, coloca a sua camisa de volta, nós temos um trabalho a fazer."

Ele conjura dois tanques/gaiolas do escritório dele. Ele segura uma, e dá a outra para a Lily.

"O que nós vamos capturar?"

"Grindylows..."

"Você quer dizer… do lago?"

"Bem, eu com certeza não quero pescar eles dos vasos sanitários… Você tem uma roupa de banho?"

"Eu... uh..."

"É uma pergunta de sim, ou não, tem o mínimo de pensamento envolvido."

"Sim."

"Bom, porque você vai precisar dela."

Eles param no quarto dela para ela poder mudar de roupa. Ela não a veste desde o quinto ano, e não tem certeza se ainda vai caber nela, mas ela a veste de qualquer forma, com o material se esticando mais apertado do que ela gostaria, mas é o melhor que ela tem. Ela aproveita a oportunidade para utilizar os feitiços de resfriamento nas outras duas queimaduras dela. Eles ainda estão vermelhos, mas pelo menos a dor se foi. Colocando uma saia, casaco e o uniforme por cima, ela se junta ao Potter na sala comunal, e eles saem na direção do terreno. É um dia frio, então ninguém está do lado de fora. Um dia perfeito para nadar na água congelante, pensa a Lily.

"Bom, você é o especialista aqui, o que nós vamos fazer?"

"Eu recomendo usarmos o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha para respiramos embaixo d'água, e para nos mantermos aquecido, eu sugiro o feitiço thermilacorpus. E quanto a pegar os grindylows, você sabe tão bem quanto eu."

"Certo, então. Bom… saúde!" Ele diz, tirando a roupa, e ficando só de cueca samba canção, e colocando o feitiço thermilacorpus nele o mais rápido o possível. A Lily faz o mesmo, se sentindo aliviada quando sente o calor do feitiço, fazer efeito. Ao contrário de alguns feitiços menos complicados, ou mais fáceis, o thermilacorpus realmente mantém a sua temperatura corporal, em invés de fazer você se sentir mais quente do que está. Esses outros tipos de feitiços podem matar um bruxo, ou uma bruxa, se eles não forem cuidadosos. Se ignorarem os sinais de alerta de geladura, etc, e podem morrer de frio sem menos sentirem frio.

Depois de colocarem as bolhas nas cabeças deles, eles mergulham, com as varinhas em mãos, e acesas para poderem enxergar. Ela indica para o Potter seguir ela até uma seção do lago que é mais provável de ter Grindylows. Eles nadam baixo, no fundo do lago, perturbando as plantas aquáticas para provocar a saída das criaturas.

A Lily teve sucesso nos primeiros minutos. Ela o espeta para fora da alga marinha, e o captura no tanque dentro de um minuto. Ela entrega a gaiola para o Potter, apontando para cima, e pegando a vazia dele. Ele sobe para colocar no banco, enquanto ela pega o próximo. Utilizando o mesmo método, ela atira água quente em um conjunto de algas marinhas, atraindo outro grindylow. Com tanta facilidade como ela teve com o primeiro, ela o coloca na gaiola, e o joga para cima, para flutuar junto com o topo da cabeça dela. Ela ia subir, quando algo lindo chama a atenção dela, escondido nas plantar marítimas. É um colar… um colar _lindo_. Não é uma criação das sereias, e sim a habilidade artesanal mais fina dos humanos, ou talvez até tenha sido criado pelos duendes. Que desperdício ter uma jóia tão linda quanto essa perdida em um lago!

Ela vai na direção dele, rasgando as plantas que querem mantê-lo longe dela, mas finalmente ela o solta, segurando a corrente entre os dedos dela.

A próxima coisa que ela sente é dor. Uma dor excruciante, como se o coração e os pulmões dela estivessem querendo se contorcer dentro do peito dela. Ela não consegue enxergar. Ela não consegue respirar. Ela rejeita a dor com toda a força. Rejeita tudo. Sai! Sai!

Os feitiços de cabeça de bolha e de aquecimento dela somem, enquanto eles são liberados despropositalmente, e a água penetra os pulmões dolorosos dela. A Lily sabe que caso ela desmaiasse agora, ela ia morrer, mas ela não se importa. Ela só quer que isso chegue ao fim e, com esse pensamento, ela cai na profunda escuridão.

O James vê a gaiola flutuando para cima, mas ele não vê a Lily. Deixando a gaiola flutuar o caminho até a superfície, ele vai procurar pela Lily. Novamente, aquela sensação terrível de pânico toma conta do coração dele, fazendo-o parar de bater. A bolha dela se foi, e ela está flutuando no lago, de olhos fechados, sem se mover. O corpo dele começa a agir antes do cérebro dele, e ele está arrastando ela para fora do lago, antes que a mente dele esteja ciente da situação. Ele não tem tempo para ponderar o que aconteceu, ele só tem que fazer a Lily respirar de novo. De jeito nenhum ela está morta. Ela não pode estar morta. Ela não pode morrer. Não dessa vez, de novo. Não pode ser a culpa dele de novo… de novo não.

Ele bate no peito dela, e aperta o nariz dela, respirando na boca dela para encher os pulmões dela. Ele repete, e repete, e repete.

"Não, não, não..."

Ele não pode desistir. Ela ainda pode voltar… continua a bater, continua a respirar…

Ela ainda está em dor, o ar que está sendo forçado nos pulmões dela somente parecem enforcá-la mais ainda. Enquanto ela recupera a consciência, a dor também aumenta. Ela não está mais debaixo d'água, e o Potter está respirando na boca dela. Não, pára, você está piorando tudo! A mente dela grita, mas o corpo dela sabe que ela precisa do oxigênio, e os pulmões dela não conseguem trabalhar sozinho.

A corrente do colar ainda está presa nos dedos dela. Sai! Tira isso! Ela começa a se debater, tendo convulsões e se contorcendo, tentando soltar a coisa amaldiçoada, mas ela não tem controle suficiente sobre o próprio corpo para conseguir.

Ajuda! Alguém, qualquer um! Ajuda!

O Potter ainda está aqui, respirando por ela. Enfiando o oxigênio não desejado através dos brônquios retorcidos dela.

Ela sente a corrente escorregar de um dedo… então outro. Sim, quase… sai, sai! Quanto menos do colar ela esteja tocando, mais controle ela parece recuperar sobre o corpo dela.

Ela cospe a água para fora dos pulmões dela, e vomita para fora do estômago dela, quase que engasgando nela.

Ela inala profundamente, ar de verdade. A sensação é boa, mas mesmo assim arranha ao mesmo tempo enquanto entra, relutante. Ela grita em uma dor furiosa, e joga o colar o mais longe o possível dela. Ela sente a maldição ser liberada, e colapsa no chão, respirando profundamente, firmemente, quase sem dor.

"SIM! Boa garota. Ah, obrigado Merlin."

"Maldito… colar." Diz a Lily, ainda tremendo sem parar no abraço dele. "Não… toque… amaldiçoado."

Ele vai se importar com o que ela está dizendo mais tarde, porque agora ele precisa levá-la para algum lugar quente. A segurando em seus braços, ele corre para a cabana do Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Ele grita, enquanto chuta a porta repetidamente, o mais forte que ele consegue.

"O que..."

"Me ajuda!" Ele chora, desesperado. O Hagrid dá uma olhada, e retira a Lily inconsciente dos braços do James, e a coloca na cama dele. Ele a envolve firmemente em vários cobertores tamanho gigante.

"Potter..." Começa o Hagrid, e o James fica horrorizado pelo tom excessivamente calmo na voz do Hagrid. O _excessivamente_ é a parte assustadora… "O que você fez?"

"Eu… Eu não sei."

"O que aconteceu!" Ele rosna.

"Eu não sei! Ela estava dizendo algo sobre um colar amaldiçoado."

"Um o quê?"

"Ela tinha um colar na mão dela, e quando ela finalmente parou de ter convulsões, ela o jogou para longe, dizendo que estava amaldiçoado. E então, ela desmaiou."

"Eu vou buscar o Professor Dumbledore. Você. Fica. Aqui."

"É claro." E rapidamente o Hagrid sai pela porta, se movendo muito mais rápido do que o James jamais achou possível.

Quente, a Lily pensa quando acorda. Confortavelmente quente. Ela reconhece o lugar como a casa do Hagrid, e o embrulho magricela de pêlos ao lado dela como o Mercúrio. Ela começa a acariciar ele, automaticamente. Acariciar o Mercúrio acalma ela, relaxa ela, acalma o coração dela. Na verdade, ela tem certeza absoluta que não tem mais nada nesse mundo inteiro que ela gostaria mais de estar fazendo. Sentada confortavelmente, enrolada nas cobertas, na cabana do Hagrid, segura e quentinha, acariciando o Mercúrio.

"Por que ela não está falando?"

"Ela acabou de encontrar um objeto das trevas amaldiçoado, terrivelmente perigoso, ela está em choque."

Ela não sabe se deveria chamar isso de choque, somente muito… _difícil_ para falar. Ela não se importa com o que eles dizem, quem quer que eles sejam, ela não quer responder as perguntas… ela só quer ficar repousando embaixo das cobertas, e não pensar em nada. Ela está em um lugar feliz agora. Um lugar adorável. Ela está quase que flutuando acima deles.

"Ela pode nos ouvir? Com certeza, ela precisa ir para a ala hospitalar, não, para o St. Mungus!"

"Lily..." Alguém chora… o Hagrid. Deve ser o Hagrid. O Hagrid gosta de chorar. Sim, ela pode vê-lo, ela percebe. Os olhos dela estão abertos, e ela está olhando para ele.

Ela gostaria de dizer que está tudo muito bem, e ficaria feliz em ficar aqui, mas ela não consegue juntar a energia para falar isso. Por que eles estão se angustiando tanto com isso? Eles não conseguem ver que o Mercúrio não está preocupado?

"Sim, ela deve ser movida imediatamente."

"Não!" Ela diz. Ela não quer se mover… ela quer ficar aqui.

"Lily!" Chora o Hagrid, com alegria.

"Hagrid..." Ela diz, sonhadora.

"Srta. Evans, nós vamos levar você para a Ala Hospitalar."

"Não." Ela diz de novo. Quem é essa mulher, e porque ela está arruinando a felicidade da Lily? "Hagrid?"

"Eu estou aqui, Lily." Ela sorri. Sim, isso está bom. Ela precisa da mamadeira para alimentar o Mercúrio. Alguém deveria entregar a mamadeira para ela...

"Com fome..." Ela diz.

"Se você me acompanhar até a Ala Hospitalar, nós podemos te dar um pouco de comida."

"Não para mim! Para _ele_..." Ela diz, colocando a cabeça dela no unicórnio. O Hagrid dá a mamadeira para ela. "Obrigada, Hagrid."

"Srta. Evans, por favor..."

"Quem são vocês!" Pergunta a Lily. Essa mulher está irritando ela. Ela não pertence na casa do Hagrid. O Mercúrio precisa comer.

"Oh não… ela não… perdeu a sanidade mental dela, perdeu?" Alguém pergunta. Quem é ele? Eles pertencem aqui?

"Com objetos das trevas como esse, isso certamente é uma possibilidade. Eu vou estudar esse colar para saber." O homem que está falando é velho. A voz dele soa velha. Ela percebe que ela tem olhos para ver, e procura um homem velho. Ele está parado ao lado da cama dela, olhando para ela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta para ele. Porque tem tantas pessoas atrapalhando? Com certeza eles não pertencem a esse lugar. Eles deveriam ir embora. "Essa é a casa do Hagrid. Vá embora. Você também." Ela diz, apontando para a mulher.

"Albus… ela não pode ficar aqui..."

Porque as pessoas estão tirando o Mercúrio dela! Eles estão tirando ela da cama quente dela! Eles estão levando ela embora!

"Hagrid! Eles estão me levando! Pare eles, Hagrid! Não deixe eles me levarem! Hagrid!" Ela chora.

O Hagrid também chora...

* * *

Desculpa a demora, prometo que o próximo sai ainda hoje, ou amanhã mesmo! Não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews!! Temos dois capítulos com o recorde de 18 reviews, será que esse enorme consegue bater o recorde??


	15. Lágrimas de Homens São Derramadas

**A/N**: Como fiquei em débito com vocês nesses últimos dias, estou atualizando 2x hoje!! Podem ficar felizes… bom, pelo menos por enquanto… porque, preparem-se, pois tem muita coisa acontecendo nesse capítulo e, principalmente, chantagem, no final!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 15: No qual Lágrimas de Homens são Derramadas**_

Quando ela acorda novamente, ela não está feliz _ou_ aquecida. O Hagrid não está aqui. O Mercúrio não está aqui. Ninguém está aqui. Espera, tem _alguém_ aqui. Um garoto. Ele está chorando.

Ela se senta na cama que _não está_ na casa do Hagrid, e fala com o garoto. "Por que você está aqui? Eles também te levaram embora? É por isso que você está chorando?"

"Não..."

"Bem, se você não foi levado embora, então você não tem motivo nenhum para chorar." Ela diz, com severidade. O garoto funga, e limpa algumas lágrimas. Ele teve que ajustar os óculos dele para limpar os olhos dele. Mas ele parou de chorar.

"Qual é o seu nome, garoto?"

"James."

"Por que você está aqui, James?"

"Você sabe porque_ você está_ aqui?"

Não, ela não sabe. Ela nem sabe que lugar é esse. "Por que eles me tiraram do Hagrid? Você conhece o Hagrid?"

"Sim. Eu conheço o Hagrid."

"Esta não é a casa do Hagrid. Que lugar é esse?"

"Isso é um hospital."

"Você está doente?"

"Não..."

"Então, o que você está fazendo em um hospital?" Ela pergunta. O garoto James começa a chorar de novo. Obviamente ele não vai ser muito prestativo, mesmo que ele conheça o Hagrid.

"Eu tenho que voltar para a casa do Hagrid. O Mercúrio vai estar esperando por mim." Ela diz. Como ela suspeitava, o garoto não é muito prestativo. Ele somente fica sentado, com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

A porta se abre, e uma mulher entra.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu sou a Gladys."

"Oi Gladys." Ela gosta da Gladys. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estou aqui para te ajudar."

"AH, muito obrigada!"

"Não tem de que, querida, é por isso que eu estou aqui."

"Então, você vai me levar de volta para a casa do Hagrid?"

"Hagrid? Ah, o cara bem alto?"

"Sim! O Hagrid é muito alto!"

"Eu vou chamá-lo."

"Muito obrigada!" Ela gosta da Gladys.

Ela fica feliz em ver o Hagrid, mas o Hagrid não parece estar muito feliz em ver o garoto.

"Hagrid, seja bonzinho com ele, ele estava chorando." Ela diz para ele. O Hagrid acena e funga. "Hagrid, você também estava chorando? Porque as pessoas estão chorando?"

"Porque nós estamos preocupados com você, Lily. Você quase morreu, e agora você… você está muito doente..." A voz do Hagrid está vacilante. Ah, ela está doente, então é por isso que ela está em um hospital.

"Não chora, Hagrid. Por favor, não chora. Você também não, James. Por favor, não chorem, James e Hagrid." Mas quanto mais ela insiste, mais o Hagrid e o garoto James choram.

Algumas horas depois, Sirius Black entra na sala de espera do 4º andar do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. O melhor amigo dele está sentado, agachado com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Era duas da manhã quando o James espelhou o Sirius para vir para o hospital, o que ele fez sem questionar ou hesitar.

Ele senta ao lado dele, sem dizer nada, somente esperando até que o amigo dele esteja pronto.

"Sirius… O que foi que eu fiz?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela realmente se foi dessa vez. Eles têm muito pouca esperança que ela..."

"Evans?"

"Nós estávamos no lago… capturando grindylows para a minha aula de amanhã. Eu não estava presente quando ela pegou o colar, mas quando eu voltei, eu encontrei ela inconsciente, embaixo d'água. Ela não estava respirando, o coração dela não estava batendo, mas eu fiz tudo que eu poderia para trazê-la de volta, e a água estava tão fria… Eu a levei para a cabana do Hagrid, que me odeia agora, por sinal. Nós tentamos aquecê-la e chamamos o Dumbledore e a Pomfrey, mas quando ela finalmente voltou a si, a mentalidade dela se foi… completamente destruída pelo colar."

"Colar?"

"O Dumbledore investigou ele. Ele disse que foi construído para trazer uma dor insuportável, e então..." O James engasga levemente, e então continua. "Morte. Ela foi levada a loucura por ele… Bem, não a loucura, mas a sanidade mental dela se foi. Ela não parece se lembrar de mais ninguém, a não ser do Hagrid. Nós estávamos conversando com ela a alguns minutos atrás, quando ela ficou inconsciente. Ela fica mais e mais fraca, e os curandeiros não acham que ela vá acordar de novo..." A voz dele quebra, e ele não pode continuar.

"Por que o Hagrid odeia você?"

"Porque a culpa é minha! Se eu não tivesse levado ela comigo para o lago, isso nunca teria acontecido."

"Eu tenho certeza que a Lily não te culparia."

"Todo o resto culparia."

"Quem se importa com o resto? Olha só, se ela morrer..."

"Não..." Ele geme nas mãos dele.

"Me escuta. Se ela morrer, não tem como isso ser sua culpa. Você não colocou o colar amaldiçoado lá… não é culpa sua, e a Lily sabe disso."

"Ela não sabe de nada agora..."

O Hagrid sai do quarto dela, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Ele olha de cara feia para o Potter, e cumprimenta o Sirius.

"Oi, Black." Ele diz, tentando manter a voz calma.

"Oi, Hagrid..." Ele diz, dando alguns passos na direção do meio gigante. "Como você está?"

"Já estive melhor."

"Como ela está?"

"Pergunta para _ele_. Ele vai saber, ele a colocou lá."

"O James amaldiçoou aquele colar, e o colocou ali para a Lily encontrá-lo? Não parece algo que ele faria..." Diz o Sirius, friamente.

"Não, mas a culpa foi dele que ela estava lá! Tratando ela como se ela fosse uma Marota. Ela não é a sua colega de escola, ela é a sua aluna! E você foi completamente irresponsável!" Grita o Hagrid para o James.

"Desculpe-me, Hagrid." Diz o Sirius, ficando chateado com o meio gigante, que está repreendendo o seu amigo já oprimido. "Mas você não a levou sempre para a floresta? Você não deixou ela sozinha com um unicórnio ferido, enquanto foi para outro lugar? E se ela tivesse sido atacada naquela hora, quando você _sabia_ que tinham comensais da morte por perto? Foi sorte que ela não foi atacada. Você não acha que _isso_ tenha sido um pouco irresponsável?"

"Ela… ela me disse..."

"Sim, porque ela é uma garota crescida que pode fazer as suas próprias decisões. O James não a forçou para entrar no lago, e eu tenho certeza que você não a arrastou chutando e gritando para dentro da floresta… então relaxa. Odiar o James não vai trazer a Lily de volta. Não é o que ela gostaria, e não é o que ninguém gostaria. Isso seria muito mais fácil se vocês dois pudessem apoiar um ao outro, em vez de deixarem o outro mais chateado do que já estão."

E, com isso, ele sai do aposento. Ele não vai se envolver mais nessa situação. Ele falou com essa garota apenas uma vez pelo espelho, e o James fala muito sobre ela, mas ela não significa nada para ele, pessoalmente, e esperar para ela se recuperar não vai fazer nada de bom, para ninguém. Deixe as pessoas que se importam com ela esperarem…

Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu fazer o Hagrid e o James brigarem… "Deve ser uma garota e tanto…" Murmura o Sirius, enquanto ele sai para a noite fria de Londres.

De volta na sala de espera, o Potter e o Hagrid estão em silêncio. As palavras do Sirius ainda estão vagando pelo ar, mesmo depois dele ter saído há muito tempo…

O Hagrid pigarreia, e dá um passo na direção do Potter, que limpa os olhos mais uma vez, e estende a mão. O Hagrid segura, e aperta, com as mãos também úmidas por causa das lágrimas.

A Minerva McGonagall entra na sala, com o aluno do sétimo ano Rupert Ferris.

"Eu trouxe o melhor amigo da Srta. Evans. Eu achei que ele gostaria de… vê-la… antes..."

"Ela está..." Ele não termina a pergunta, com medo da resposta.

"O Dumbledore está com ela agora, ele pode explicar..." Ela soluça, e cobre a boca com um lenço branco, antes de sair do aposento, não conseguindo suprimir um choro. A visão de dois professores chorando o assustou, e ele entra no quarto da Lily nervosamente, e o James e o Hagrid seguem um minuto depois, depois que o Dumbledore teve tempo para explicar a situação para ele.

O Rupert também começa a vazar pelos olhos, mas ele faz o máximo para ser bravo. O Dumbledore parece ser o único que não está chorando, mas ele está obviamente profundamente angustiado e muito triste. Os alunos dele significam tudo para ele, e é realmente um golpe forte perder um dos que ele tinha mais esperanças.

"Lils?" Diz o Ferris, enquanto se aproxima da cama dela. O Dumbledore, o Potter e o Hagrid olhando para ele. "Lils, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas se você estiver, agüenta firme. Não vá, não desista. Se você for embora então quem vai me ajudar com o meu dever de transfiguração, o com quem eu vou fazer corridas de sapos de chocolate? Quem vai rir das minhas piadas sujas? Ou me cobrir, quando eu tiver traído a minha namorada? Quem vai seguir os meus desafios malucos? Ou me ajudar em uma briga? Não que você realmente precise… as pessoas te vêem comigo e desistem imediatamente."

"Você tem tanta coisa pela qual ficar. Hogwarts precisa de você. Sem dúvida, a monitora chefe mais bonita em todos os meus 7 anos aqui. Você tem um público amável para pensar. E você tem a mim. Você foi a primeira garota que eu beijei. E eu nunca vou te perdoar se você… se você…" Parece para o James, que a garganta do garoto fechou. O rosto dele se contorce em lágrimas. O Dumbledore e o Hagrid saem do quarto, mas o James fica, esperando o garoto terminar, mas parece que ele não tem mais o que dizer.

Ele pega uma cadeira, e a coloca no lado oposto da cama dela, e o Ferris se levanta e caminha para fora.

"Escuta o que ele está dizendo, Lily. Acorda… acorda!" Ele diz, furiosamente. "Eu não posso ser responsável por te arruinar de novo. Vamos, recupere-se, me surpreenda como da última vez. Você só tem que acordar, me chamar de imbecil, e então nós podemos voltar para o castelo. Você tem que acordar e me perdoar… _**por favor**_."

Ela não se mexe. Ela fica deitada completamente imóvel.

"Garota teimosa! Você nunca faz o que é bom para você! Porque você sempre tem que fazer as coisas serem difíceis para você! Pensa no Hagrid, ele não vai ser capaz de lidar com a sua morte… Vamos, Lily… 50 pontos para a Grifinória se você voltar…

"Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, eu sei que você pode! Você vai deixar o Mercúrio ser um órfão de novo? Quem vai falar com os centauros da próxima vez? Como você mesma disse, se não for você, então quem? Não tem ninguém que possa fazer as coisas que você faz, e eu não vou ser capaz de viver sabendo que a culpa foi minha."

"O que você fez?" Pergunta o Rupert, atrás dele. O James se vira, e olha diretamente no rosto do garoto. Ele estava aqui o tempo todo? Ele ouviu tudo isso? O James percebe que ele não se importa. Parece completamente desimportante quando comparado com persuadir a Lily de volta a vida.

"O que o Dumbledore te contou?"

"Que ela foi amaldiçoada. Você não fez isso, fez? Com certeza você não poderia… Eu quero dizer..." Ele diz, se sentando na cadeira na frente dele, no outro lado da cama, com a garota adormecida entre os dois.

"Não." Diz o James, olhando de volta para a Lily, segurando as mãos dela nas dele, acariciando-as com o seu dedão. "Depois da aula de hoje, a Evans veio me ajudar a capturar grindylows no lago, para a minha aula do terceiro ano. Ela achou um colar amaldiçoado no fundo do lago. Eu consegui fazer o coração e os pulmões dela funcionarem de novo, mas parece que o colar pegou um pouco da mente dela, e a água do lago estava muito fria, e ela tinha tanto nos pulmões que ela ficou… bem… isso." Ele diz, gesticulando para o corpo na cama.

"Por que ela foi com você capturar eles? O que ela estava fazendo lá?" O James não perde o tom acusatório, nem os olhos perdidos e brilhantes de lágrimas do garoto, presos no dele.

"Nunca pensei em _não_ pedir para ela. Ela só está sempre presente. Ela pratica comigo, captura bichos-papões comigo, inventou um feitiço novo para mim, me mantém companhia enquanto eu corrijo os deveres… diabos, ela até corrigiu os deveres _para_ mim."

"Por quê?"

"Porque..." É, porque _o quê_? "Depois daquela primeira detenção que eu dei para ela por ter bagunçado o escritório do Filch… eu não sei, se tornou um hábito. Ela sempre esteve disposta a ajudar, e pronta para um desafio, e eu sempre tive coisas novas que gostaria de ensinar para ela." Ele dá um alto suspiro, e olha para o Rupert, e acrescenta suavemente, "Ela também é uma amiga… E eu provavelmente aprendo tanto com ela, quanto ela aprende comigo." Ele se volta para a Lily inconsciente. "Você ainda tem muito que aprender, então é melhor você voltar."

Ele se levanta, e o Rupert também se levanta para seguí-lo. "Vamos tomar um café." O aluno sugere. O Potter concorda. Eles vão ficar aqui por um bom tempo...

Ela está deitada na cama, de olhos fechados. Ela quer abrir os olhos, mas ela não consegue. Ela pode ouvir a voz do Hagrid, e a voz do garoto James, e de outras pessoas. As imagens giram na cabeça dela por horas. O Hagrid e o garoto James estão nelas. Quarto do hospital, casa do Hagrid, um lago, o garoto James respirando nela, um cordão. Dor. Dor terrível. Dor excruciantemente insuportável! Ela gostaria de ter deixado aquele colar aonde ela o encontrou no lago. Ela deveria somente ter pego o grindylow, e se juntado ao garoto James no topo. Ela duelou com ele. Ela transformou o cabelo do garoto James azul. O garoto James dormiu no sofá dela, preocupado com ela. Ele estava presente quando ela alimentou o Mercúrio, na cabana do Hagrid, ele a ensinou como conjurar um patrono, ele estava no encontro da Ordem. O garoto James a ajudou quando ela foi atacada por um lobisomem. O garoto James e ela voaram juntos...

E ele está falando agora. Ele está falando pela última hora. O garoto James esteve chamando o nome dela, e ela não pode abrir os olhos, ou até mesmo levantar um dedo. Ela não consegue fazer nenhum som. Alguém tem que acordá-la. O garoto James precisa acordá-la, ela se lembra de tudo agora. Ela é a Lily Evans. Ela é a Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts. Ela não tem família, a não ser a família adotada dela, do Hagrid e o Mercúrio.

Ela esta se afogando na escuridão do próprio corpo dela. 'Alguém me ajuda! Bate no meu rosto, faça alguma coisa. Levante as minhas pálpebras! James, ajuda! Vamos, James, faça isso! Ajuda! Faz alguma coisa! James! JAMES!'

"_James_..." A voz dela está fraca, e a garganta dela está seca e frágil.

"Lily!" Ela ouve a voz dele, e os passos dele se aproximarem da cama. Ele está bem do lado dela agora. Ela quer olhar para ele.

"James… Eu me lembro. Os grindylows..."

"Do lago?"

"Bem… eles com certeza… não vieram… do vaso sanitário..." Ela resmunga.

"Graças a Merlin, ela está de volta!"

Ela ouve sussurros no quarto, e o som de uma porta se fechando.

"Quem está aqui?"

"É… Hagrid, Dumbledore e o Rupert. Você se lembra do Dumbledore e do Rupert?" Ele pergunta, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena.

"E você se lembra quando eu te disse para parar de ser um bobo?"

"Sim! Essa é a Lily que nós conhecemos e amamos!" Vem a voz do Rupert.

"Roo!"

"Lils!" Ele diz, e dessa vez a voz dele está mais próxima, e ela sente ele pegar a mão dela.

"Rooey, me faz um favor?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"Me dá um tapa."

"O quê?"

"Eu não tenho força, eu não consigo nem abrir os olhos. Falar é exaustivo…"

"Por que eu tenho que te dar um tapa?"

"Para me tirar disso. Para me acordar."

A Lily espera por alguns instantes, e então sente a pontada de uma palma contra a bochecha dela. Com certeza acordou o corpo dela. Mas ela ainda não tem energia para se mover. Ela é atingida por um impulso, um impulso ridículo, que provavelmente não vai funcionar, do jeito que ela está fraca, mas ela vai tentar mesmo assim. Magia sem varinha...

'_Talentallegra_.' Ela pensa, concentra, reza, até. As pernas dela realmente começam a se mexer na cama. _Finite Incantatem_. Ela diz para si mesma. Mais uma vez as pernas dela estão mortas, imóveis.

"Não funcionou, James. Eu usei magia sem varinha para tentar me fazer dançar e usar as minhas pernas, mas é como se fosse uma marionete. Eu não consigo fazer nada sozinha… Por que eu estou tão fraca?"

"Descansa, Lily. Você tem a sua mente de volta; talvez um pouco de sono vai te ajudar a ter a sua força de volta." Diz o James.

"Mas eu consegui sair da escuridão para você. Levou muito tempo. Eu estava gritando na minha cabeça para você, o tempo todo que você estava falando. Eu não quero voltar para a escuridão de novo."

"Shh, eu acordo você _pessoalmente_, em algumas poucas horas." Ele diz, e embora ela não consiga ver o rosto dele, ela sabe que tem um sorriso travesso nele.

"Professor ou não, se você me deixar rindo por algo próximo de 30 minutos, o seu cabelo vai se transformar em rosa em vez de azul, e nunca mais vai voltar ao normal..." Ele sorri animadamente com isso. A Lily acha que sente os próprios lábios se curvarem ao som da risada dele.

"E James?"

"Hmm?"

"Obrigada… por salvar a minha vida."

"Isso soa tão piegas..."

"Eu aprendi com o melhor..." Ela diz. "E, Hagrid?" A Lily ouve dois passos pesados dele, enquanto ele se aproxima dela.

"Sim?"

"Viu só? Eu te disse que eu não ia a lugar algum tão cedo..."

E com isso, ela cai no sono mais uma vez.

"Ela transformou o seu cabelo em azul?" Pergunta o Rupert, depois que eles saem do quarto.

"Sim." Responde o James, quase que orgulhoso.

"Por quê?"

"Ah, porque eu mereci, eu acho… E não conta para ninguém, mas eu não sou 1/16 metamorfomago também. A Evans somente mudou para o normal não verbalmente. Sincronização brilhante. Eu teria parecido um bobo se ela não tivesse percebido, mas ela percebeu. Ela sempre percebe..." Ele diz, incapaz de parar de sorrir. Ela está de volta, não completamente fora de perigo, mas a sanidade dela retornou.

"Professor Potter?" Vem a voz fortalecida do Dumbledore.

"Sim, Professor?"

"Eu acho que é hora do Sr. Ferris e eu retornarmos ao castelo. Eu preciso dar as boas notícias para a Professora McGonagall. Eu acredito que você e o Hagrid vão permanecer aqui mais um pouco?"

"Sim."

Dumbledore acena. "Agora, Sr. Ferris..."

"Na verdade, Professor," Interrompe o Rupert. "Eu estava pensando se posso ficar com ela um pouco mais?"

"São 4 da manhã. Com certeza você gostaria de descansar um pouco antes da aula da manhã?"

"Eu vou ficar bem, senhor. Eu vou embora a tempo para a minha primeira aula. Eu sou maior de idade agora. Eu posso aparatar para Hogsmeade, da seção de aparição no térreo."

"Muito bem, eu vou ter uma carruagem esperando por você então..." Diz o Dumbledore, com os olhos brilhando. Quase faz os próprios olhos dele brilharem com alegria. Essa é a única coisa que ele mais valoriza nesse mundo… o amor.

"Professor, eu estava pensando..."

"Sim, James?"

"Eu estava pensando se o senhor estaria de acordo se eu contratasse um substituto para hoje."

"Você pretende ficar com a Srta. Evans o dia todo?"

"Eu me sinto responsável, senhor. Eu não poderia, em sã consciência, deix..." O Dumbledore levanta a mão dele para parar o discurso do Potter.

"É claro, é claro..." Ele diz, com os olhos brilhando mais uma vez. "Nesse caso, eu vou deixá-los agora. Se um de vocês puder fazer a bondade de me mandar uma coruja com novidade de manhã?"

"É claro, Professor." Responde o James.

O Hagrid, o Rupert e o James sentam no quarto dela por horas, trocando histórias, a maior parte delas sobre a Lily. O James tem certeza que, caso a garota estivesse acordada, ela ficaria envergonhada por ser o centro da atenção…

"Parece que nós dois não somos mais tão próximos quanto costumávamos ser, com ela não morando mais na torre. Eu quero dizer, eu falei com a Alice sobre isso, dizendo que nós deveríamos ficar mais com a Lily, mas ela está sempre ocupada fazendo algo… agora ela está com a mania de sentar na mesa dos Sonserinos durante as refeições, então eu raramente a vejo. Qualquer tempo livre que ela tem, aparentemente ela passa com vocês dois." Diz o Rupert.

"É verdade que você a desafiou a..." O James não ousa falar as palavras 'nadar nua', ou 'pelada' na frente do Hagrid, então ele simplesmente diz "mergulhar para o fundo do lago, e encontrar algo interessante?"

"Sim, é."

"Hagrid, você sabia que têm sereias no lago?"

"É claro."

"Eu não sabia, até ela me contar. Aparentemente, ela foi um grande sucesso com os tritões." Ele diz, levantando uma sobrancelha para o Rupert, que tenta (e falha) suprimir uma risada.

"O que você deu para ela, no aniversário dela, Rupert?" Pergunta o Hagrid. "Ela me disse que você deu algo bom..."

"Ah, na verdade não foi nada. Um tabuleiro de xadrez. Um tabuleiro de xadrez trouxa que eu comprei em um loja trouxa, com dinheiro trouxa. Ela diz que o xadrez bruxo distrai muito, mas que ela ama o jogo, e eu sabia que ela não tinha um jogo de xadrez no quarto dela, então..."

"Então você é o responsável por aquela versão ridícula! Eu acho que é inacreditavelmente irritante você mesmo ter que mover as peças! Quem gostaria de ter que fazer isso?"

"Aparentemente, a Lily." Responde o Rupert, presunçosamente. "E quanto a você?"

"Eu dei… um tipo de… um livro."

"Um livro?"

"Ela gostou!"

"Eu tenho certeza que sim..."

"Ei! Não insulte o livro. Ela queria ler em vez de jogar xadrez, quando eu sugeri!"

"Isso quer dizer que ela não estava afim de jogar xadrez naquela hora, não que ela tenha gostado mais do livro do que do jogo!"

"Calma, gente! Eu tenho certeza que ela gostou de tudo..." Apazigua o Hagrid. Alguém bate na porta, e o Sirius entra sem o seu andar arrogante de costume.

"Se você me acordar de novo, Pontas, eu vou te..."

"Olá, Sirius." Diz o meio gigante, antes que o Sirius possa terminar a ameaça.

"Bom dia, Hagrid." Ele boceja respondendo, esquecendo da ameaça completamente. "Como ela está?" Ele diz, caminhando para olhar para a garota.

"Ela está dormindo." Diz o James.

"Eu posso ver isso, seu bobo, agora responda a pergunta."

"Ela está melhor."

"Você disse isso quando me espelhou, será que eu poderia ter uma simples informação? Você, garoto, como ela está?"

"Ela recuperou a consciência algumas horas atrás, mas estava muito fraca. Ela se lembra de tudo agora, mas os curandeiros dizem que ela ainda não está fora de perigo. Ela está descansando para recuperar as forças."

"Obrigado, Sr..."

"Ferris. Rupert Ferris."

"Obrigado, Ferris, Rupert Ferris. Você acabou de demonstrar que é não é tão incompetente bundão, como o meu amigo aqui."

"Ele sempre é mal-humorado quando está cansado." Sussurra o James, atrás da mão dele, explicando para os outros dois.

"E como você conhece a Lily?" O Sirius continua as perguntas dele.

"Ela é minha amiga..." Responde o Rupert.

"Excelente, e agora será que alguém pode fazer a bondade de dizer que merda eu estou fazendo aqui..."

"Humm… porque nós não vamos conversar lá fora um pouco..." Sugere o James.

* * *

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiily..." Diz uma voz suave."Liiiiiily... Acorda… acorda...!"

"James?"

"Droga, eu estava com esperanças que você não fosse acordar imediatamente para que eu pudesse utilizar um método mais criativo para te acordar."

"Talvez na próxima vez."

"Você pode abrir os olhos?"

A Lily os abre, e pisca algumas vezes.

"Oba! Ela recuperou o controle sobre as pálpebras!"

Ela remove a mão dela debaixo do cobertor, e esfrega os olhos sonolentos.

"E o controle do braço direito!"

"Pára de gritar!"

"_E o controle do braço direito_!" Ele sussurra.

"Assim é melhor." Ela diz, se sentando na cama. "Que horas são?"

"Em torno de 11 da manhã."

"Que dia?"

"Sexta-feira. 15 horas e meia depois que entramos no lago pela primeira vez."

"Sério? Eu me sinto como se tivesse ficado na cama por anos..."

"Pareceram anos para a gente também. Você teve uma recuperação bem milagrosa, mas… eles ainda não vão te deixar sair daqui."

"Tem mais alguém aqui?"

"O Rupert saiu a um pouco mais de uma hora atrás, para ir para a aula, e o Hagrid foi checar o mercúrio, mas ele vai voltar logo."

"Ai… Eu me sinto horrível..."

"Você está com uma _aparência_ horrível."

"Obrigada..."

"Você precisa de alguma coisa? Eu posso chamar uma curandeira, um pouco de comida, qualquer coisa?"

"Não, eu acho que estou bem por enquanto."

"Ok..." Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos. O James está mexendo nas mãos dele, enquanto briga consigo mesmo. Depois de alguns outros minutos, ele não aguenta mais, e fala, "Olha, Lily, me desculpa. Eu não tenho nem como começar a te mostrar o quanto eu estou arrependido..."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Pelo o quê?" Pergunta o James, olhando para ela como se ela estivesse perdido a sanidade de novo. "Por você quase morrer!"

"_Você_ não me matou, nem mesmo _tentou_ me matar!"

"Foi isso que o Sirius disse que você ia dizer..."

"O Sirius é um cara esperto..."

"Mas eu te pedi para ir no lago..."

"Se eu não tivesse quebrado as regras, e ido nadar no lago da primeira vez, você nunca teria me pedido. Então, na verdade… a culpa é minha… Eu tenho a minha própria vontade, James, e eu faço o que eu quero." Ela só é uma pessoa azarada… não é culpa de ninguém.

"Então… você me perdoa?"

"Pelo o quê?"

"Só diz que me perdoa!"

"Tá certo, eu te perdôo! Merlin, você é exigente..."

Ele fica sentado com ela até os curandeiros entrarem, e pedirem que ele saia. Durante esse tempo eles fizeram diversos testes, e perguntaram várias perguntas para ela, mas também, felizmente, a deixaram ir ao banheiro, comer, e, com a ajuda de uma das enfermeiras (não era a Gladys), tomar banho e mudar para pijamas limpos.

O James retorna no instante em que ele é permitido, e somente fica sentado lá como um cachorrinho fiel…

"Dessa vez eu sei que você têm coisas melhores a fazer. Você não tem que ficar sentado aqui hora após hora. Você tem aulas!"

"Eu consegui um substituto para hoje..."

"Quem?"

"Eu o contatei nessa manhã para arrumar tudo. Ele tem o plano de aula..."

"Mas quem?"

"Ele só vai devolver e discutir as redações, e mais prática, não é grande coisa..."

"QUEM?" Ela quase grita. O James engole forte.

"Sirius..."

* * *

HORA DA CHANTAGEM!! Vou ser má com vocês… Querem ler a aula do Sirius?? Querem o próximo capítulo?? Então vem aí… a mais nova chantagem!! Só vou postar quando o número de reviews chegar a 200!! Então, só resta a vocês lerem o terror (ou não) que é o Sirius dando aula!! O capítulo anterior teve o mesmo número de hits, mas o número de reviews diminui, então aí está… ou mais pessoas deixem reviews por esse capítulo, ou aqueles que não deixaram pelo anterior voltem e deixem, ou não tem próximo capítulo tão cedo…


	16. O Professor Black e a Jornada de Volta

**A/N**: **Prestem muita atenção, pois ontem eu postei dois capítulos!!** E peço desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo hoje, a internet lá de casa decidiu parar de funcionar do nada. Resultado, hoje é domingo, estou escondida no meu trabalho traduzindo e postando, usando a internet daqui… Nessas horas que a gente percebe o vício!! Quase tive um treco a noite passada, não consegui nem dormir direito, tudo porque não tinha internet, não podia ler e-mail, não podia falar com meu noivo, não podia ler os reviews, nada de youtube, etc. É, meu nome é Cristina, e eu sou uma viciada em internet. Não pretendo me curar. Mas sei que tenho um problema. Mas posso conviver com ele, então está tudo certo… palavras de uma viciada… hehehe Sem mais delongas, a tão e esperada aula do incrível, lindo, maravilhoso, Professor Black!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 16 - O Professor Black e a Jornada de Volta**_

"Boa tarde, turma! Eu sou Sirius Black, e vocês vão ter o grande prazer de _me_ ter como o seu Professor, hoje." Ele diz, balançando o cabelo.

Depois dos normais ofegos, risadas e desmaios (que ele estava esperando), ele continua. "Eu vou devolver as redações de vocês, e nós vamos discutí-las. Pelo que eu saiba vocês tiveram o exame prático ontem, e esse é o exame escrito. Juntos, eles fazem a sua pontuação inteira para essa seção."

"Sr. Black?"

"Sim?" Ele se vira para a garota que falou, e não pode deixar de pensar que ela não é nenhum pouco feia.

"Onde está o Professor Potter hoje?"

"Qual o seu nome, querida?" Ele pergunta, sem responder a pergunta dela.

"Victoria White"

"White e Black, parece que nós dois vamos nos dar _muito bem_." Ele diz, na mais suave das vozes. Alguns dos alunos riem, e a Victoria quase que derrete na cadeira dela. 'Oops', pensa o Sirius com maldade. 'E eu que tinha prometido ao Pontas que eu ia me comportar. Ah, deixa.'

"O Professor Potter não pode vir hoje porque… ele está… em uma expedição na Mongólia tentando capturar o raro _Crested Fargletoothed Ninkplat_ com a esperança de encontrar uma cura para..." Ele olha para a garota, para inspiração, "estupidez."

"Sério?" Ela pergunta, sem fôlego e impressionada.

"Não. Ele está em Londres, na verdade. De qualquer forma, quando eu chamar o nome de vocês, venham pegar a sua redação, porque eu não posso ter o trabalho de me mover por essas cadeiras todas para entregar para vocês. Blaise!" Ele diz, lendo o nome da redação que está no topo da pilha. A Srta. Blaise se levantou para pegar a redação dela. "Meadowes! Alguma relação com a Dorcas? Não? Ah, bem. Ferris! Angleton! Evans!"

"A Evans está doente hoje." O Sirius olha para o Rupert Ferris. Ele dá um curto aceno para o garoto, e coloca a redação da Lily no final da pilha.

"White! Gerbumple! Andrews..." Ele continua até terminar de entregar as redações de volta, a Evans é a única que restou na mão dele. Ela tirou um O, mas o James escreveu dois 'W' em cada lado, então estava escrito "W**O**W". O Sirius levanta uma sobrancelha para isso. O amigo dele pode ser um verdadeiro inepto.

"Certo, quem quer ler a sua redação em voz alta para a turma?" Pergunta o Sirius. A turma parece horrorizada com a idéia. Vários alunos escondem as redações, e olham para a mesa, se recusando a olhar para ele. "Ninguém? Como que nós podemos ter uma discussão, se ninguém está disposto a falar?" Ninguém ainda se oferece. "Muito bem, então, como a Srta. Evans não está presente, eu vou ler a dela então, certo?"

A turma toda se olha entre si, incertos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não acho que a Lils vai se incomodar, você acha, Rupert?..."

O Roo balança os ombros. "Eu duvido." Ele responde. A turma parece estar ligeiramente chocada com essa familiaridade, mas o Sirius não lhes dá tempo para especulações.

"Viram só? Certo, aqui vamos nós." Ele limpa a garganta e lê. "Defesa não verbal, em seus princípios básicos, pode ser desmembrada em preparações mental, emocional, e tática..." Ele lê por um pouco, antes de parar, e gritar aleatoriamente.

"Sr. Hornby!"

"Sim, senhor?"

"O que a Evans significa quando ela diz 'as manobras táticas requerem essencialmente uma das plataformas emocionais, seja invocação ou evocação...' "

"Uh..."

"Boa tentativa, mas não. Isso significa que Palavras. São. Emotivas." Ele diz, em um modo destacado. "Vocês já pararam para pensar no que vocês estão falando quando dizem um feitiço? Vocês já pararam para pensar porque nós usamos as palavras que utilizamos para fazer os feitiços? Porque elas criam uma base emocional em nós, que nos permite a fazer a mágica. Isso a revela. Isso é o tudo que a mágica é. Vocês podem ouvir, e sentir, a diferença entre _Wingardium Leviosa_ e _Crucio_, não podem? Essas palavras despertam sentimentos diferentes dentro de vocês, certo?"

A turma toda concorda, acenando que sim.

"Agora, sem utilizar essas palavras para evocar a magia, vocês tem que se preparar dentro de vocês mesmo este estado de ser. Utilizando o seu próprio sentido de personalidade, magia, emoção para invocá-los, em vez de contar nas palavras para fazerem isso para você. Todo mundo entende? Sim? Bom, continuando…" Ele lê outro parágrafo. "O que ela quer dizer aqui, Sr..." Ele vira o pescoço para ver o nome do aluno na redação, "Wood."

"Ela disse que a evocação não verbal pode ser efetiva, mas é ineficiente."

"Exatamente! Como que é ineficiente?"

"Eu… Eu não sei."

"Certo, vamos pensar sobre isso, o que ela quer dizer com evocação não verbal? Alguém sabe?"

Ninguém responde.

"Certo, quantos de vocês quando fazendo um feitiço não verbal, concentram fortemente nas palavras do feitiço na sua mente… basicamente gritando o encantamento na sua mente, para que possam fazer sair pela sua varinha?"

A maior parte da turma levanta a mão.

"Certo, o que ela está dizendo aqui é, como que você pode pensar em qualquer outra coisa, se o seu cérebro está completamente ocupado em gritar um feitiço mentalmente? Se você estiver em um duelo, como que você poderia se concentrar em atacar, se você está muito ocupado se defendendo? Ou, como você pode se defender, se está muito ocupado atacando?"

"Você não pode, é por causa disso que tudo mundo diz em voz alta." Diz o Wood.

"Isso é verdade." Admite o Sirius. "A maior parte dos bruxos e bruxas fazem isso. Enquanto que a magia não verbal tem as suas vantagens, ela é basicamente uma ferramenta para se aperfeiçoar. Se você pode fazer magia não verbal, então você chegou no topo, fazendo uma comparação. Isso abre os caminhos para realizar os feitiços mais complexos que são difíceis, mesmo se você utilizar o encantamento oral. Eu tenho certeza que já falaram para vocês que os feitiços de alto nível, que as pessoas dizem que você realmente tem que significar para fazer, ou você realmente tem que ser um bruxo ou bruxa, poderoso? É isso que importa. Isso não é poções, onde você tem que utilizar os ingredientes exatos, e fazer exatamente como explicado, e você vai acertar. Isso é sobre coragem, sentimentos, intuição, _saber_ a _essência_ da magia e utilizar isso dentro de você… o que é eu acredito ser a conclusão da Srta. Evans." Ele diz, e então relê o último parágrafo.

"Todo mundo entendeu? Alguma pergunta? Comentários? Alguma coisa a adicionar?"

Um aluno levanta a mão.

"Sim, você com o… cabelo." Ele diz, apontando para o garoto com a mão levantada.

O rapaz parece um pouco confuso, mas mesmo assim ele fala. "Ontem durante a aula, o Professor Potter e a Evans tiveram um duelo."

"Eles tiveram?" Pergunta o Sirius, interessado.

"Você deveria ter visto, foi maravilhoso!" Um garoto intervêm entusiasmado. "Eles não disseram nenhuma palavra, mas os feitiços estavam sendo jogados o tempo todo, a mesa saiu voando, os papéis foram para todos os lados, ambos foram atingidos algumas vezes, eu acho..." "É!" Outro continua. "A Evans estava sangrando, e lembra quando o Professor se contorceu de dor? AH! E então ele foi jogado no ar!"

"Interessante..." Diz o Sirius, então se lembrando o que o James havia dito sobre o _último_ duelo deles, ele pergunta, "Como terminou?"

"A Lily ganhou, ela o atingiu com um feitiço muito fácil, também..." Um feitiço fácil? Então certamente não foi o mesmo que ela tinha utilizado nele da última vez. Que pena...

"Qual foi?"

"Rictusempra. O Professor Potter estava muito ocupado rindo para continuar. Ela não tirou o feitiço até que ele admitiu que perdeu."

O Sirius está absolutamente irradiante, e somente em partes por imaginar estar sobre esse feitiço, contra a sua vontade, como o James havia feito com ele no quinto ano.

Ele tem que dar o braço a torce para essa garota, ela tem estilo. Depois de ler a redação dela, ele está muito impressionado, é verdade, mas se ele tivesse que julgá-la somente pela redação, ele ia achar que ela é uma Corvinal certinha. Mas a garota tem um senso de humor inegável, e um senso de criatividade travesso que o Sirius acha completamente atraente. O Pontas com certeza encontrou uma das boas.

"Me desculpa, qual foi a sua pergunta?" Ele pergunta para o garoto com o cabelo.

"Eu entendo isso pela maior parte, eu acho, mas eles se defenderam sem mesmo ouvirem o feitiço que estava sendo utilizado. Como que eles sabiam?"

"Bem, ela menciona isso um pouco no terceiro parágrafo, falando sobre dicas físicas, como movimentos do punho e da varinha, que são indicadores. Mas, como ela disse, é tudo sobre a resistência intrínseca… o que quer dizer que, uma vez nesse nível, você somente _sabe_, porque você não está pensando nos feitiços em termos de _palavras_..."

"Quão comum é isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Quão comum os bruxos e bruxas, eu quero dizer… bem… quantas pessoas realmente podem _fazer_ isso tudo?"

"Bom, eu diria que a maior parte dos bruxos e bruxas pode fazer aquele feitiço doméstico não verbalmente. Mas, em geral, a magia não verbal é muito difícil, e vocês deveriam ter orgulho de vocês mesmo, vendo que todos vocês foram aprovados no exame prático de ontem. Mas, para ter um duelo como aquele, onde ambos os participantes estão lutando silenciosamente, eu diria que é um evento bem raro… A _Srta. Evans_ aqui," ele diz, olhando novamente a redação, "é uma força a ser reconhecida." Parece que a Lily tem uma segurança firme na magia, tanto que ela consegue fazer magia sem usar a varinha. O James tinha mencionado que ela podia. Depois de ler essa redação, ele não está surpreso. Ela simplesmente _tem_ mágica.

"Agora, eu vou dar um momento para vocês lerem as suas próprias redações. Se vocês tiverem qualquer pergunta, venham até aqui e perguntem. Se não tiverem, eu quero que vocês encontrem um parceiro, e tentem a defesa não verbal de novo, mantendo tudo isso em mente..."

Todos retiram as redações, tempo o suficiente para olhar para a nota, mas a maior parte deles quer começar a praticar novamente imediatamente, tendo sido inspirados pela aula animada do Sirius…

Eles se dividem em pares, enquanto o Sirius se senta na frente da sala de aula, e os observa. Ele não pode ter certeza, porque ele nunca os havia visto antes, mas ele acha que tem uma melhora em cada um deles. Ele se senta, admirando o sucesso da aula dele. E achar que o Pontas estava nervoso! Ha! Ele se comportou quase que completamente. Ele é um mestre. Uma pena que o mundo não consegue ver além da boa aparência dele, para apreciar o gênio que tem dentro dela...

No final da aula, o Rupert se aproxima dele, junto com vários outros alunos, a maior parte mulheres.

"Sirius Black, você estava maravilhoso no Semanário das Bruxas do mês passado." Fala uma das garotas.

"Ótima aula, Black." Diz o Rupert, e a garota atrás dele diz, "É, absolutamente brilhante."

"Agradeça a Lily, não a mim." Ele diz para ela, e então volta para o Rupert. "Como ela está?"

"Ainda estava dormindo quando eu saí nessa manhã, por volta das 9h."

"O quê? O que há de errado com ela?" Outro aluno pergunta.

"Ela tem pneumonia." Responde o Sirius simplesmente, cortando o Rupert. Nem a Lily ou o James querem que o mundo saiba sobre o pequeno descobrimento no lago, ou que ela estava no lago, para começo de conversa.

"Você conhece a Lily?" Uma das garotas pergunta para ele.

"Nós estamos transando." Ele responde automaticamente. Com o Sirius, essa resposta não só é um hábito, como quase sempre era verdade. Não é dessa vez, mas ele decidiu que faria o mais interessante, e (pela primeira vez) o _menor_ de dois males. Ele não poderia de jeito nenhum, dizer que o seu melhor amigo, o Professor deles, estava tentando transar com a Monitora Chefe, então a única opção respeitável que restou para ele, é dizer que _ele_, o Sirius Black, estava. Transando com ela, isso é...

Essa resposta trouxe várias conversas excitadas, e fofocas, e as garotas riram. Ele os mandou embora, e eles saíram da sala para a próxima aula. Somente o Rupert permanece, olhando com raiva, de cara feia, para ele.

"Ela não vai gostar que você tenha mentido desse jeito..."

"Mentido?" O Sirius pergunta, tentando soar confuso. Ok, sim, talvez ele _seja_ um pouco maléfico… afinal das contas, ele é um Black…

"Você e a Lily..." Ele questiona.

"Eu estava no hospital ou não?"

"Sim mas, eu achei que era porque o Professor Potter..."

"O seu Professor Potter nem mesmo sabe. E eu estava lá antes de você."

"Você estava saindo enquanto a McGonagall estava me trazendo!" Ele se lembra.

"Viu só?"

"Mas isso não prova nada..."

"Olha, a minha bebida predileta é Dogbite. Eu aposto 100 galeões que se você perguntar para ela qual é a minha bebida predileta, ela vai ser capaz de te dizer..." Então, o Sirius abaixa a voz secretamente, e continua, "E ela acorda com o mais baixo dos sons, no meio da noite. Ela tem um sono _muito_ leve..."

As implicações são óbvias, e por um momento, o Rupert só fica parado com a boca aberta.

"Eu… ainda não acredito em você." Diz o Rupert, sem saber ele mesmo se acreditava no que disse.

"Isso que é a coisa boa. Você nem precisa acreditar, porque eu provavelmente nunca mais vou te ver de novo. Adeus, Ferris, Rupert Ferris." Diz o Sirius, mandando ele embora.

O garoto sai parecendo confuso, e o Sirius ri para si mesmo.

Realmente, ele é um homem travesso. E, além disso, o Pontas vai odiar isso, que, é claro, foi o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso.

* * *

Naquela noite, o Sirius está entrando de volta no St. Mungus com um buquê em suas mãos. Dar flores para ela é o menor que ele pode fazer, depois que a redação dela tenha salvo a pele dele na aula de hoje. E dar flores às pessoas doentes, é a coisa educada a se fazer, não que ele jamais tenha se preocupado em fazer a coisa educada…

Ele bate na porta, e entra. A Lily ainda está dormindo, e o Rupert Ferris está sentado na cadeira do lado dela. Merlin, isso é brilhante, ele não poderia ter feito melhor se tivesse planejado tudo.

"Olá, Ferris, Rupert Ferris. Parece que eu estava enganado. Nós nos vemos de novo."

"Boa noite, Sr. Black." Diz o Rupert, friamente.

O Sirius caminha até a cama, e olha para a garota adormecida, e se indaga se o Pontas já ouviu os boatos. Ele sorri com maldade ao pensar nisso. Ele cheira as flores, antes de colocá-las na mesa ao lado dela e, decidindo que vai fazer um showzinho, retira de forma amável um pouco do cabelo do rosto dela.

"Há quanto tempo ela está dormindo?" Ele pergunta, tendo a certeza que a voz dele soa com preocupação amorosa.

"Eu não sei, ela estava dormindo quando eu cheguei aqui..."

"Bom, eu não vou acordá-la então. Não preciso dizer que eu estive aqui..." Ela vai saber de qualquer jeito...

"Lírios e petúnias..." Diz o Rupert, suavemente.

"Sim..."

"Então eu acho que você realmente é… eu quero dizer… bem… se ela realmente falou com você sobre a irmã dela… eu quero dizer… ela nunca fala sobre a Petúnia com _ninguém_. Eu acho que você realmente _deve_ ser..."

Então o nome da irmã dela é Petúnia, hein? O Sirius se parabeniza pela sua própria boa sorte. Bom, isso explica, agora o presente dele parece mais significativo ainda. Novamente, não poderia ter sido melhor se ele mesmo tivesse planejado. Ele se inclina para ela, e dá um beijo na testa dela, antes de dar um meio sorriso para o garoto.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Ferris, Rupert Ferris." E assim, ele sai pela porta.

* * *

O James chega 10 minutos depois que o Sirius saiu.

"Acorda, Evans! Temos trabalho a fazer!" Ele grita alegremente enquanto entra. "Oh, oi Ferris." Ele continua, consideravelmente _menos_ alegre.

"Professor Potter." Ele diz, enquanto a Lily começa a acordar.

"O que é isso tudo?" Ela pergunta, sonolenta.

"Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho!"

"Que trabalho? Eu sou uma inválida… eu preciso de paz e tranqüilidade, para descansar e relaxar."

"Você pode trabalhar e relaxar ao mesmo tempo."

"Não, eu não posso… trabalhar é o oposto exato de relaxar… e eu não vou fazer nenhum trabalho enquanto eu estiver doente."

"Você fez no Domingo..."

"Aquilo não conta..."

"Por que não?" Ele pergunta. Ela nem mesmo responde a pergunta, porque ela acaba de perceber o buquê na mesa de cabeceira. Lírios e petúnias. Por que o Sirius mandou flores para ela, ela não sabe, não pode ser somente de educação… tem que ter algum motivo escondido, mensagem ou significado nisso.

"Quem te mandou essas flores?" Pergunta o James.

"Não diz." Ela diz, sinceramente. "Você pode me fazer um favor antes de nós começarmos a trabalhar?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"Será que você poderia, talvez, conseguir um pergaminho, uma pena, e uma coruja para mim?"

"O quê?"

"Por favor?"

"Certo, certo, mas só porque eu quase te matei. No momento que eu te trouxer essas coisas, nós estamos quites."

"Combinado." Ela diz sorrindo. O James sai do quarto a procura dos itens.

"Você realmente não sabe quem as trouxe?" Pergunta o Rupert, depois que o Professor deles saiu.

"Não, eu sei."

"Quem?"

"Sirius Black."

"Por que você não disse isso então?"

A Lily balança os ombros. Ela não quer admitir para o Potter que ela mexeu nos bolsos dele enquanto ele dormia… não vai refletir bem no caráter dela.

"Você sabia, ele foi o nosso professor substituto hoje em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..."

"Eu sei. Como que foi?"

"Muito bom, para falar a verdade. Ele leu a sua redação em voz alta na sala, e traduziu para que o resto da turma pudesse entender, e então nós praticamos de novo. Foi… bem… brilhante. Eu sabia que você era inteligente, mas eu não sabia que você era _tão_ inteligente."

"Ele leu a minha redação em voz alta?"

"Ele disse que duvidaria que você ia se importar."

"Eu não me importo… se eu estivesse lá, poderia ter me importado."

"Ele também disse… depois da aula..."

"O quê? O que ele disse?" Pergunta a Lily, nervosamente.

"Ele disse que… que se eu te perguntasse qual é a bebida predileta dele, você seria capaz de me dizer." Não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

A Lily ri… isso é tudo? E ela aqui, toda preocupada que ele tivesse feito algum comentário esperto sobre… bem… babas nas almofadas, ou algo do gênero.

"Dogbite." Ela diz, antes que o Potter entre. A entrada dela a distrai de perceber o olhar incrédulo no rosto do Rupert.

"Aqui está, minha querida. Tudo que você poderia querer antes de me ajudar a corrigir os deveres..."

"Passou pela sua cabeça trazer o _meu_ dever de casa? Para que, dessa vez, _você_ pudesse _me_ ajudar?"

"Não, surpreendentemente não passou."

"_Eu não_ estou surpresa."

"Por que você deveria estar? Por que eu iria _te_ ajudar?"

"Eu nem sei porque eu ainda me incomodo… Ok, bem, eu só vou escrever essa carta primeiro… Você acha que poderia pegar um copo d'água para mim? A minha garganta está seca..."

"Certamente… Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar." A Lily vira os olhos, enquanto o James sai, mais uma vez.

Rapidamente, ela escreve uma mensagem rápida.

_Obrigada pelas flores._

_L_

Ela a prende na perna da coruja, e pede ao Rupert deixá-la sair pela janela, o que ele faz.

"Água para a senhorita..." Diz o James, quando volta.

"Obrigada. Agora, o que eu estou corrigindo."

"Segundo ano."

20 minutos mais tarde, depois que o Rupert foi embora, a mesma coruja que a Lily havia usado para mandar a mensagem para o Sirius está batendo na janela. Ela nem mesmo estava esperando uma resposta, muito menos tão cedo. O Sirius deve morar em Londres. Com o James protestando, a Lily se levanta, e abre a janela.

"Volte para a cama!"

"Acalme-se." Ela diz. Ela deixa a janela aberta, e trás o pássaro de volta para a cama dela. A mensagem era quase tão curta quanto a que ela havia enviado.

_Não me agradeça ainda. Você vai me odiar quando voltar ao castelo…_

_SB_

Nem mesmo se importando em pegar um pedaço novo de pergaminho, ela escreve embaixo daquele…

_Porque vou fazer isso, exatamente?_

_L_

_Porque, quando você estiver de volta, todo mundo vai achar que nós estamos transando._

_SB_

_Mas nós não estamos transando._

_L_

_É claro que __**eu**__ sei disso, querida, mas eles não sabem, não é?_

_SB_

Depois dessa última mensagem a Lily não sabe se ela quer ri ou… ri… A idéia é absolutamente ridícula. Isso é justamente o que ela precisa, ela pensa. Um monte de pessoas azucrinando ela sobre o caso de amor não existente, com um homem que ela nunca conheceu. Bem, é melhor do que as pessoas ficarem sabendo sobre o lago. Um item tão amaldiçoado quanto esse nos terrenos causaria pânico, e faria as pessoas se preocuparem. Se as pessoas vão fofocar, ela prefere que seja sobre sexo do que sobre as artes das trevas…

_Obrigada, Sirius Black, por temperar a minha vida. Eu estava nesse momento pensando o quando tediosa ela é. Agora eu tenho algo para aguardar ansiosamente… Eu vou te contar como foi._

_L_

Depois, ela manda a pobre ave para fora mais uma vez, e fecha a janela. O quarto já está gélido de ter deixado a janela aberta por tanto tempo. Ela fica parada lá, olhando para fora da janela, para a noite escura.

"Volte para a cama nesse instante."

"Mas eu estou na cama há tanto tempo." Ela choraminga, mas ainda assim obedecendo.

"Você precisava, e ainda precisa. Eu aposto que fazem muitos dias que você teve uma boa noite de sono..."

"Isso é verdade… desde que eu… Ai meu Deus, o Mercúrio! Como ele está? Como ele está comendo? Ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem. O Hagrid disse que desde que você o deixou a noite passada, ele começou a beliscar na grama. Eu acho que ele vai agüentar na comida de adulto, até você retornar..."

"Ele está… comendo..." Ela diz, fungando um pouco.

"Lily… ele está quase crescido, de qualquer jeito… e esse é somente o estágio de desmame… vai levar uma semana ou duas, até que ele esteja pronto a se alimentar somente de comida de adulto."

"Sim… você tem razão. Eu só me sinto tão… irresponsável por deixar ele sozinho."

"A culpa não é sua."

"Mesmo assim, eu desapontei ele."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele entende. Agora, se apresse e fique melhor logo, para poder vê-lo novamente."

Alguém bate na porta, e a Lily rapidamente devolve a pilha de papéis para o James. Ela não quer ver o Dumbledore entrando, e encontrando ela corrigindo os deveres do Potter para ele. Mas era somente uma enfermeira.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ela pergunta. A Lily acha que as enfermeiras são provavelmente as únicas pessoas do mundo que querem uma resposta honesta, quando fazem essa pergunta…

"Eu estou me sentindo ótima!" Diz a Lily. "Eu já posso ir embora?"

"Eu acho que não, querida. Eles vão te manter aqui durante a noite para ter certeza..."

"Você poderia chamar um curandeiro, por favor?" Ela pergunta, educadamente.

"Se você insiste..." Ela diz, saindo do quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pergunta o James, de modo suspeitoso.

"Saindo daqui."

"Srta. Evans?" Diz um bruxo em uma capa branca longa.

"Sim, eu gostaria de ser liberada, por favor."

"Me desculpa, mas nós precisamos te manter pelo menos por uma noite ou duas, para monitorar a sua condição."

"Tem uma ala hospitalar perfeitamente adequada em Hogwarts, com uma curandeira mais do que capaz. Eu realmente preciso voltar para a escola, senhor. É claro que eu estou disposta a considerar qualquer recomendação que você, e a Madame Pomfrey tenham, mas eu não vejo porque eu estou melhor aqui do que em casa."

"Eu conheço a Poppy muito bem..." Ele diz. "Eu creio que eu possa te deixar nos cuidados da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Eu vou escrever uma mensagem para você entregar para ela." Ele diz. A Lily está radiante. "E eu vou precisar que você assine alguns formulários de liberação. Eu vou fazer a enfermeira trazê-los."

"Muito obrigada!" Ela diz, enquanto ele sai do quarto.

"O que… o que…" O James balança a cabeça, em confusão. "O quê? O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Como diabos você conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Eu odeio hospitais." Responde a Lily. "E eu quero ver o Mercúrio, e eu quero ir para casa."

"Você sabe que você não vai sair da ala hospitalar até a Madame Pomfrey dizer que você está 100 porcento curada..."

"Vamos ver..."

* * *

Depois que eles saem do hospital (com o James tentando, sem necessidade, carregá-la o caminho inteiro) eles tem outra discussão na área de aparição.

"Você está muito fraca para aparatar, você vai acabar se desmembrando toda!"

"Eu não vou! A fraqueza física não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a força mágica… ou você está esquecendo que eu utilizei um feitiço, mesmo quando eu não tinha forças para levantar uma varinha!"

"Eu… eu somente me sentiria melhor se você não fizesse… Só dessa vez, faça a minha vontade. Se o Hagrid souber que você se partiu comigo te observando, eu nem estou brincando, eu não vou precisar me partir para perder os meus braços… ele vai rasgá-los, ele mesmo… Por favor? Eu não quero perder os meus braços..."

"Certo. Então, qual é o plano?"

O James levanta a sua mão da varinha. Um minuto depois, um ônibus roxo de três andares freia de repente, na frente deles.

"Bem-vindos ao Nôitibus Andante, o..."

"Sim, sim, obrigado." Ele diz, cortando o homem. "Dois para Hogsmeade, por favor..."

O motorista olha para o James, desconfiado. "Você gostaria de uma escova de dente? Uma garrafa de água quente? Chocolate quente?"

O James olha para a Lily. "Não, obrigada."

"Não, obrigado..." Ele diz para o homem.

O James entra primeiro, e estica o seu braço para dar apoio para a Lily, enquanto ela sobe os degraus. Ele a coloca na primeira cama, da primeira linha, antes de voltar para pagar o motorista.

"Ela está bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Pneumonia."

"Isso não parece ser muito bom, é?"

"Não..." Diz o James, impacientemente enquanto espera pelo troco.

"Eu tive um tio que pegou a doença de Gumpletorn… Os braços dele ficaram verdes, antes de caírem..."

"Isso é… trágico. Melhoras para o seu tio." Diz o James, pegando o troco e voltando para a Lily.

"Você já ouviu falar na doença de Gumpletron?" Ele pergunta.

"Onde os seus braços ficam verdes e caem?"

"Você ouviu, então?"

"Cada infeliz palavra."

"Ah, bem, então deite-se e fique confortável, é um longo caminho até a Escócia."

A Lily não sabe como que ela seria capaz de ficar confortável, com o ônibus dando solavancos de tempos em tempos, mas ela tenta o melhor possível. Ela se coloca debaixo das cobertas, e tinha começado a dormir quando o ônibus desvia violentamente. Com um pequeno grito, a Lily escorrega de debaixo das cobertas, direto para o chão, em uma pilha deselegante.

"Bafo de dragão, Evans, eu te disse para ficar quieta!"

"A culpa não é minha que o ônibus é tão… errático."

"Você que é errática. Você vê mais alguém no chão?"

Ela olha em volta… "Não."

"Pronto. Agora levanta..." Ele diz, levantando ela do chão, "e volta para a cama. Será que eu tenho que sentar em você?"

"Não..." Ela diz, como uma criança repreendida.

"Bom, nada mais de ficar voando para fora da cama agora."

"Sim, senhor..." Ela diz, engatinhando de volta.

"Bom." Ele olha para ela cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse fazer outra queda no chão.

"James?"

"O quê?"

"Onde está a minha varinha?"

"Eu imagino que ainda esteja na cabana do Hagrid. Junto com o seu uniforme, e os grindylows..."

"O que aconteceu realmente? Eu me lembro de… pedaços. Eu me lembro de encontrar o colar e querer morrer. Então, a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de sentir a sua… é… isso é, você respirando por mim. E então, eu acordei na casa do Hagrid. Então eu desmaiei de novo, quando eles estavam me levando embora..."

"Você pegou o primeiro grindylow, e eu fui guardar a gaiola. Quando eu voltei, eu te encontrei inconsciente. Eu te arrastei de volta para a terra, e você não estava respirando, e o seu coração não estava batendo..."

"Eu… morri?"

"Eu estava apavorado que você tivesse… Eu comecei a bater no seu peito, tentando fazer o seu coração bater novamente, e eu tentei colocar ar nos seus pulmões, mas eu podia sentir pelo jeito que eles estavam inchados, que eles estavam cheios de água. Eu continuei, pelo que parecem que foram anos, respirando e respirando, respirando e respirando, até que você voltou..." A Lily está atônita. Ouvir a história desse jeito parece ser muito mais… triste do que foi para ela. Ela não sabia que tinha sido tão ruim, ou que ele a havia trazido de volta para a vida…

"James..." Ela diz, como os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas não derramadas.

O ônibus desvia de novo, e a Lily estava na metade do caminho para o lugar dela no chão, quando o James segura ela.

"O que eu te disse sobre sair da cama?" Ele diz com severidade, mas não tão severo quanto antes.

"Desculpa..." Ela diz, enquanto deixa ser colocada de volta embaixo das cobertas. O James não volta para a cama dele, mas se senta ao lado dela.

"Talvez agora você não caia..." Ele diz, enquanto chega para trás, encostando na cabeceira de aparência desconfortável… bem… nas _barras_ de aço. Ele pega o travesseiro da cama dele, e coloca atrás dele, para ficar mais confortável.

"E então?" Ela pergunta. Ela é como uma criança, uma criança de olhos arregalados e quieta, disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que os pais digam para ela fazer.

"Você começou a tremer… A sua pele estava tão gelada. Eu achei que fosse por causa do frio, e então você começou a… Eu não sei… a se contorcer, eu acho. Parecia que você estava com uma dor excruciante..."

"Eu estava… o colar não queria que eu respirasse, ele tentou me sufocar em cada respiração, eu senti como se o meu coração e o meu pulmão estivessem ao contrário, e a minha garganta e os meus brônquios estivessem contorcidos e esmagados..." Diz a Lily, se lembrando da dor. Ela balança a cabeça, ela não quer pensar sobre isso… "E então?"

"E então você começou a tossir e vomitar quantidades assustadores de água, ainda tremendo violentamente. Então você jogou o colar para longe, me dizendo para não tocar nele, que estava amaldiçoado. Você desmaiou de novo. Por um momento, eu achei que você tinha… bem… _ido_ de novo, mas estava tão frio do lado de fora, eu podia ver a sua respiração, então eu sabia que você ainda estava viva. Eu corri com você até a casa do Hagrid, e ele imediatamente te cobriu, e colocou uma panela de água quente na sua cama. Eu disse para ele, depois que ele gritou comigo, que você tinha sido amaldiçoada, e ele foi pegar o diretor. Pareceram anos enquanto ficamos na cabana dele sozinhos, você ainda lutando para respirar, e eu com medo que você fosse desistir… Quando o Hagrid voltou com o Dumbledore e a Madame Pomfrey, eu contei o que havia acontecido para eles. O Dumbledore disse vários feitiços para você, mas eu não pude dizer se eles fizeram, ou não, efeito. Nada mudou, de qualquer forma. Ele e eu saímos para encontrar aonde você havia jogado o colar, enquanto o Hagrid e a Madame Pomfrey permaneceram com você. Eu encontrei o colar, e o Dumbledore criou um baú da terra, e tentou banir o colar dentro dele, mas ele não se alterou. Parecia que nenhuma mágica funcionava nele, então eu peguei uma vareta, e peguei o colar com ela.

"Você pareceu ter acordado quando nós voltamos. Você se sentou e começou a acariciar o Mercúrio, que correu para o seu lado, na cama, no momento que o Hagrid saiu. Mas você não falava nada, você só tinha um olhar confuso no seu rosto, como se você tivesse sido confundida ou obliviada..."

"Quando a Madame Pomfrey tentou te levar, você disse que não. E, por um momento todos nós achamos que você tinha melhorado, que você ia dizer que ia ficar bem… mas você não fez. Você continuou encarando com um olhar vazio, acariciando o Mercúrio… Quando ficou claro que você não reconhecia ninguém além do Hagrid, nós sabíamos que você tinha que ser mandada para o St. Mungus na mesma hora, mas você chorou e gritou, e não queria ser separada do Mercúrio. Você começou a tremer novamente, talvez pelo esforço de combater, ou talvez pela dor, mas você desmaiou, e o Dumbledore te levou para o St. Mungus, e o Hagrid e eu seguimos ele. A Madame Pomfrey foi contar tudo para a Minerva.

"Eles disseram que não tinha nada que eles podiam fazer… que era uma maldição das trevas muito forte… além de esperar você acordar. Eles tentaram te acordar, e você ficou acordada por alguns poucos minutos, mas você não falava. Você ficava sentada, como se você não tivesse nem noção que estava viva. Você voltou a si quando o Hagrid e eu estávamos lá, mas você estava tão pálida, e tremendo tanto… você não agüentou a conversa, e desmaiou de novo. Depois disso nem mesmo os curandeiros conseguiam te acordar. Eles disseram que, fora a sua mente ter sido destruída pela maldição, você ainda tinha fluidos nos seus pulmões, e que isso fazia ser mais e mais difícil para você respirar, mesmo depois que eles retiraram a água. Eles disseram que não parecia que você queria mais respirar… e que isso provavelmente era ainda o efeito da maldição ainda persistente em você. O Dumbledore examinou o colar. Disse que a maldição iria torturar quem o utilizasse até a morte… ou torturar quem o utilizasse até que eles queiram morrer…

"Os curandeiros nos disseram que você poderia não acordar mais, então a McGonagall trouxe o Rupert para te ver. Ele disse algumas coisas muito bonitas, e então todos saíram, exceto o Rupert e eu, e eu briguei com você, pedi e implorei, tentei te trazer de volta oferecendo 50 pontos para a Grifinória se você vivesse, mas você não se movia, não se mexia, a sua respiração só ficava mais e mais devagar.

"Várias horas depois, os curandeiros todos nos trouxeram para dentro, e conversaram conosco um pouco. Eles nos disseram que era hora de dizer adeus, e deixaram nós quatro no quarto contigo. Ninguém dizia nada… não em voz alta. E então… a sua irmã veio..."

"Petúnia?" Diz a Lily, engasgando nas lágrimas.

"Ela foi notificada, e veio te ver uma última vez. Ela estava caminhando na direção da sua cama, quando você disse o meu nome. Quando ela ouviu você continuar a falar, ela se virou, e saiu novamente..."

"Petúnia..."

"Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter contado?"

"Não, eu estou feliz que você tenha..." diz a Lily, entre respirações tremidas. Ela começa a tossir, uma tosse alta e dolorosa, enquanto o corpo dela é assolado com o choro. Não é somente a Petúnia, é tudo. A história toda, o jeito que ele contou. Ela não sabia que esteve tão próxima da morte. Ela somente se lembra de lutar contra a escuridão, tentando voltar para o corpo dela. Ela estava chorando para o James ajudar ela...

"Lily? Lily?" Ele diz, preocupado. "Eu _sabia_ que isso tinha sido uma má idéia!"

"Não..." Ela diz, voltando a respirar normalmente. "Eu estou bem, eu só..." Ela luta para manter a respiração firme, mas ela não consegue fazer os olhos dela parar de vazarem.

"Shh..." Ele diz, acariciando a cabeça dela, guiando-a para ele. Ela se vira para ele, e continua a chorar silenciosamente no peito dele, molhando a camisa dele com as lágrimas dela.

O nôitibus andante desvia mais uma vez, e a Lily teria rolado sobre o Potter e direto para o chão de novo, caso ele não tivesse segurado ela pela cintura com um grande braço. A Lily fica tão assustada que para de chorar. Ela só fica parada lá, fungando e piscando.

"E então..." Ele continua, mais suavemente, gentilmente aconchegando ela de novo. "Você voltou a dormir."

"Você me disse para eu dormir."

"Eu sei. E então, você voltou a dormir, com o eu havia dito para você fazer. O curandeiro voltou e te examinou de novo. Nós contamos para ele o que havia acontecido. Ele disse que você só estava dormindo, e que não estava mais inconsciente, o que era uma melhora extraordinária, mas você ainda estava muito doente, e ainda em perigo."

"Então você acordou nessa manhã, e eu tenho certeza que você se lembra de tudo desde então."

"Eu me lembro..."

"E Lily?"

"Humm?"

"Eu quero te agradecer..."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por não morrer..." Ele diz, e pela segunda vez, ele a puxa para perto dele, e abraça ela. É o mesmo abraço aliviado 'Eu estou feliz que você não está morta' de antes. Mas é tão quente e confortante como o outro. Enquanto ela cai no sono, ela pensa se ela vai receber algum tipo de abraço diferente dele… e então, morbidamente, ela pensa se vai receber esse de novo...

* * *

Pronto, mais um capítulo. Totalizando três nesse fim-de-semana. O próximo capítulo é imenso, com mais de 30 páginas… O capítulo anterior, com a ultra mega super hiper terrível chantagem teve o número recorde de reviews até agora!! 23 reviews!! Vocês realmente só mandam reviews sobre livre e espontânea pressão… tsc tsc tsc… só não vou fazer nenhuma agora, pois a minha internet se foi, e tenho que aproveitar o tempo que tenho livre hoje aqui no trabalho para traduzir ao máximo o próximo capítulo gigante. Não sei se vão demorar a consertar… tomara que sejam rápidos...


	17. 17A: No qual Nada Acontece

**A/N**: Eu sei que eu tinha dito que esse capítulo era enorme, com 30 páginas, mas quando eu fui traduzir eu vi que a autora havia juntado dois capítulos em um. Então, eu resolvi postá-los separadamente. Pois, caso fosse eu lendo, eu tenho certeza que eu prefiro um capítulo hoje e outro amanhã, do que um enorme amanhã. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas como a escolha é minha hehehe vou fazer assim. Se quiserem comentem no review dizendo se concordam com a minha escolha ou não. Para ficarmos com a mesma numeração da autora, eu vou chamar esse capítulo de 17A e o próximo de 17B. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 17 A - No qual nada Acontece**_

"Nós não precisamos conseguir uma carruagem, nós podemos andar até o castelo."

"De jeeeeeito nenhum. O ar noturno é frio demais para você."

"Você está falando como a minha avó..."

"Bom, a sua avó soa como uma mulher muito sensível..."

"Nós estamos esperando no ar frio da noite agora… até a carruagem chegar aqui, nós já poderíamos ter chegado lá."

"Você tem razão." Ele diz, e começa a andar.

"Uh, James? O castelo é para _esse_ lado." Ela diz, apontando para a direção oposta.

"Eu sei disso. Nós vamos para o Três Vassouras, para esperar aonde é quente." Ele diz, mandando um patrono para o castelo, enquanto entram no bar.

No lado de dentro, o James começa a flertar com a Madame Rosmerta, uma jovem e bonita mulher, provavelmente da mesma idade dele. É óbvio que é um flerte muito praticado e ritual, como se eles tivessem essa mesma conversa toda vez que ele vem aqui. A Lily força uma metade de um sorriso, a outra metade vem naturalmente. Finalmente a Rosmerta percebe a presença da Lily.

"E quem é essa?" Ela pergunta, brincando.

"Essa é a minha aluna, Srta. Evans. Eu estou levando ela de volta para Hogwarts, do St. Mungus."

"Então vocês dois não deveriam voltar para o castelo, em vez de ficarem aqui falando comigo?" Ela diz, com a voz mais paparicada que ela consegue fazer.

"Eu não posso resistir uma chance de te ver, Rosy."

Ela sorri com vontade.

"Na verdade, nós estamos esperando por uma carruagem no calor do seu ótimo estabelecimento. O ar noturno não é bom para os pulmões da Srta. Evans."

"Oooh, pobre garota." Diz a Rosmerta com um pouco de sinceridade de verdade, pensa a Lily. "Você vai beber algo, querida?" Ela pergunta para a Lily. Ela olha para o James, com um olhar interrogativo.

"Eu acho que temos tempo para _uma_ bebida..." Ele diz. "Cerveja amanteigada?" A Lily concorda.

"Certo, Rosy, 2 cervejas amanteigadas."

É sexta-feira a noite, e o lugar está lotado, mas eles eventualmente foram capazes de encontrar lugares em um canto no fundo.

"_Você_ vai beber cerveja amanteigada?" A Lily pergunta, enquanto eles se sentam na pequena mesa.

"Por que não?"

"Um pouco… infantil, você não acha?"

"É gostoso, e é isso que importa. Além disso eu não quero ficar bêbado nos próximos 10 minutos, certo?"

A Rosmerta vem com as bebidas deles. Depois que ela as coloca na mesa, ela dá um tapa de brincadeira, no nariz do James com o dedo dela, antes de sair.

"Eu me sinto um pouco boba, bebendo em um bar somente vestindo os meus pijamas e um casaco… a propósito, obrigada." Ela diz, puxando o casaco do James mais apertado em volta dela.

"Sem problema nenhum. Está gostando da sua cerveja amanteigada?"

"Está boa..."

"Bom..."

Por que a conversa se tornou tão… estranha? Ela se pergunta. Parece tão… hesitante e artificial.

"Olha, James… eu..." ela não termina, o sorriso brilhante dele faz ela parar no meio da frase. "O quê?"

"Eu só estava pensando, que essa deve ser a décima vez hoje, que você me chamou de James..."

"O quê? Ah… é… me desculpa, Professor."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Ele diz, rindo. "Foi só uma observação."

E então, ela percebe que não somente ela está chamando ele de James o dia todo, mas ele também está chamando ela de Lily. Ela sorri com vergonha da descoberta.

Eles terminam as bebidas, e ambos se levantam para sair. O James mexe na capa dele, enquanto ele se aproxima do bar.

"Não, amor, é por conta da casa." Ela diz para ele, e dá uma piscadela para a Lily. A Lily pisca, sem saber porque ela piscou para ela, mas o James a guia para fora do Três Vassouras. Uma carruagem está esperando ali.

"Excelente. Eu mandei uma mensagem para o Hagrid para que ele mandasse uma."

Lily, como sempre, acaricia o Testrálio mais próximo, no pescoço dele.

O coração dele cai um pouco. Ela também pode vê-los… é claro que ela pode, ela e a irmã dela viram os pais delas serem assassinados, na frente delas.

"Para dentro." Ele comanda, gentilmente, dando suporte a ela com as mãos, enquanto ela entra. Ele entra depois dela, e senta no banco oposto a ela.

"Obrigada." Ela diz, apoiando a cabeça dela no lado da carruagem.

"Lily? Você está bem? Você parece um pouco..."

"Eu só me senti muito cansada de repente. Eu estou bem."

"Estamos quase lá..."

A Lily fica feliz que a ala hospitalar é no térreo, então ela não teve que enfrentar o problema de subir escadas.

"Srta. Evans!" Exclama a Madame Pomfrey, enquanto ela coloca o roupão dela. "O que..."

"A Srta. Evans foi liberada do St. Mungus sob a condição que ela se submeta aos seus cuidados. Aqui está uma carta do curandeiro chefe."

"Isso é muito incomum."

"Ela queria voltar ao castelo. E sentiu que ficaria mais confortável nos seus cuidados, em Hogwarts." Ele diz, enquanto ela começa a ler a carta.

"Sim… sim… eu devo dizer… muito fora do comum… bem, então Srta. Evans, venha e deite-se aqui." Ela diz. A Lily vai com toda a vontade, ela está se sentindo como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Um minuto depois, a Madame Promfrey estava derramando algum líquido fervente na garganta dela. Ela tosse, e cospe, depois de ter engolido, fazendo uma cara feia. O James ri.

"Você está rindo da minha dor?"

"Não... eu estou rindo da sua cara."

Ela o enfeitiça sem usar a varinha, de tal forma que bolhas vermelhas apareçam no rosto dele. Ela faz a certeza que elas cocem e doam.

"Ainda quer rir da _minha_ cara, Potter?"

O James vai para uma janela para checar o reflexo dele. Com nojo dele mesmo, ele faz o contra feitiço. Ela fica chateada, ela tinha esperanças que ele não conhecesse esse… mas, aparentemente, ele conhece.

A Madame Pomfrey olha para essa pequena cena com uma leve e confusa desaprovação. Ela então começa a descrever tudo que ela pode e não pode fazer, e a lista do _não pode_ era exponencialmente longa.

"Eu não acho que eu possa visitar o Hagrid?"

"De jeito nenhum." Respondem juntos o Potter e a Pomfrey.

"Você não vai sair dessa cama até a Madame Pomfrey disser que você pode." Depois ele adiciona uma observação para a enfermeira, "É melhor você ficar de olho nela, ela é ardilosa."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Pergunta a Lily.

"Isso quer dizer que você iria se esquivar da cama na primeira oportunidade que você encontrasse. Lembre-se, o acordo foi que você voltaria para Hogwarts, enquanto você se submetesse completamente ao tratamento da Madame Pomfrey."

"Eu nunca prometi. Você tentou me fazer prometer, e eu disse 'nós vamos ver...' "

"Viu só?" Ele diz, se virando mais uma vez para a Madame Pomfrey, "Ardilosa..."

A Lily faz um som que é meio um grito nervoso, meio suspiro.

"Certo. Eu preciso falar com o Dumbledore. Boa noite, Lily. Não faça..." Ele corre mentalmente uma dúzia de coisas que ele não quer que ela faça, mas ele não consegue escolher uma, e ele não quer dizer a lista toda, porque com certeza, quando ele dissesse uma coisa, ele pensaria em outras duas… "Somente… **não faça**." Ele conclui, esperando que ela vá entender, mas sabendo que mesmo se ela entendesse, tem poucas chance de ela dar atenção a isso. Ele sabe que ela quer ver o Mercúrio… e ele não se surpreenderia se ela colocasse um feitiço na Pomfrey para mantê-la dormindo, enquanto ela sai para visitá-lo. O James não pode ficar sentado aqui e supervisioná-la o tempo todo… ele está tentado a fazer isso, mas ele realmente têm coisas a fazer… Ele suspira… Ele está quase que colocando ela para dormir, ele mesmo, ou colocar um feitiço de estupeça nela, ou amarrar ela na cama, mas ele simplesmente não consegue fazer…

O Potter tinha saído há uns 15 minutos, quando ela ouve as portas da ala hospitalar se abrirem. O Hagrid entra, seguido pelo…

"Mercúrio!" Ela grita feliz.

"Um… um animal na ala hospitalar?" Diz a Madame Pomfrey, olhando para o jovem animal incerta. Sem dúvida alguma ela quer ordenar que ele seja retirado imediatamente, mas quanto mais ela olha para ele, mais muda ela parece ficar. Como qualquer pessoa pode se opor a um unicórnio? Vendo isso como um consentimento, tanto o gigante, quanto o unicórnio, vão para a cama dela.

"Eu trouxe isso aqui também, achei que você podia estar querendo." Diz o Hagrid, entregando a varinha dela para ela.

"Obrigada, Hagrid, por vir… e também por trazer a minha varinha e o Mercúrio."

"O Potter passou pela minha casa alguns minutos atrás, e disse que você realmente gostaria de nos ver, então..."

A Lily sorri internamente, agradecendo o James pela consideração dele. Ela não podia ver o Mercúrio, então ele mandou o Mercúrio até ela...

O Mercúrio, embora já bem alto, não é grande o suficiente para subir na cama com a Lily, que é obviamente o que ele está tentando fazer. O Hagrid o pega no colo, e o coloca no topo da Lily. O unicórnio parece insatisfeito, por ter sido tocado tão rudemente por um homem. Mas depois de um golpe no estômago com o seu chifre, ele perdoa o Hagrid, porque agora ele está com a Lily. Ela suspeita que, mesmo o Hagrid sendo um homem, o jovem tem um ponto fraco pelo meio gigante. Não _muito_ fraco, mas mais fraco que para qualquer outro homem…

"Você está tão grande!" Ela diz para ele. "Logo você vai ser grande demais para o meu colo..." Ele já é muito grande para o colo dela, ela pensa, mas ela está muito feliz em tê-lo aqui para reclamar sobre as pernas doloridas dela, sobre o enorme peso do Mercúrio. Os cascos dele apertam dolorosamente os joelhos dela. Os unicórnios não são como gatos, ou até mesmo os cachorros. Eles _não_ se enrolam bem no colo… Na verdade, agora o unicórnio está ocupando mais espaço na cama do que ela mesma.

O Hagrid coloca a mamadeira dele na mesa do lado dela, e ela a pega, e começa a alimentá-lo.

"Me desculpa, garoto, a mamãe estava doente. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo." Ela promete. O Rupert entra enquanto ela estava mimando e enchendo o jovem animal de afeição, e pára no momento que ele entra pelas portas, impressionado. Bom, a Lily pensa, é um pouco estranho. Entrando para ver a sua amiga doente alimentando um unicórnio dourado/prateado na cama dela…

"Roo! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O Professor Potter veio até a sala comunal da Grifinória para me dizer que você estava de volta, e eu..."

"O nome dele é Mercúrio." Diz a Lily, que sabe que o Rupert está muito confuso com a presença do unicórnio para continuar. "Ele é meu."

"Ele é… seu?"

"Os pais dele foram assassinados, e a Lily e eu os encontramos na floresta… e ela vem tomando conta dele desde então..."

"Mercúrio, esse é o Rupert." Ela diz para ele. O unicórnio vira para olhar para o novo visitante, e então vira o rosto, desdenhosamente, voltando para a mamadeira dele.

"Eu acho que ele não gosta muito de estranhos..." Fala a Lily, desculpando.

"Certo..." Ele diz, se aproximando lentamente. "Então… você vai poder ir para as aulas na segunda?"

"Eu não sei. Eu com certeza espero que sim, mas eu não tenho idéia do que a Madame Pomfrey vai dizer."

"É melhor não arriscar, Lily." Diz o Hagrid. "Se ela diz que você tem que ficar aqui, então você deve ficar aqui."

"Sim, sim, eu sei, eu sei. Por que todo mundo fica me dizendo isso?"

"Porque todos nós sabemos como você é teimosa."

A Lily sabe que ele tem razão, então ela não discute.

"É provavelmente por isso que ele mandou vocês virem aqui, para me impedir de fugir para ver vocês."

"Você teria fugido?"

"Cheguei a pensar _nisso_..."

* * *

O Potter está sentado no escritório do Dumbledore, finalmente dando a explicação que o diretor merece. O James está sentado na cadeira na frente da mesa do Dumbledore, se sentindo muito como um aluno levado, em sérios problemas…

"Como você deve, ou não, saber, Professor, foi a Lily que mexeu nos arquivos do Filch… A detenção dela foi me ajudar a preparar as aulas. Foi por isso que nós estávamos no lago capturando grindylows..." Ele explica.

"Eu entendo..."

"Eu vou aceitar qualquer repreensão, ou punições."

"Punições?"

"Pelo meu comportamento irresponsável."

"Eu não vejo que você tenha feito algo de errado, James. Você estava fazendo justamente o que eu te contratei para fazer… Foi uma excelente idéia para detenção, o único azar foi que a Srta. Evans encontrou aquele colar."

"Você tem alguma idéia de aonde ele tenha vindo, senhor? Há quanto tempo ele estava lá?"

"Não… nenhuma."

"O que eu não daria para descobrir quem o colocou lá..." Ele diz, com os dentes cerrados.

"Calma, James, eu tenho certeza que eles não pretendiam machucar a Srta. Evans diretamente por colocá-lo lá. O fato que estava no lago, significa mais ainda que alguém sabia da natureza verdadeira do colar e tentou o melhor para se livrar dele, o colocando em um lugar que eles acharam que ninguém o encontraria." Ele consola o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Sim, eu suponho que sim..." Ele concede. Os olhos do Dumbledore brilham.

"Eu estava pensando em dar o colar para a Srta. Evans..."

"O quê?" Pergunta o James, chocado. "Por quê? Cada vez que ela olhar para ele vai se lembrar daquela dor..."

"Algumas vezes é bom ser lembrada das coisas."

"E entregar um objeto das trevas para um aluno, com certeza é… é… ilegal. Deveria ser levado para o ministério para ser destruído, ou mantido preso em algum lugar, se não puder ser aniquilado. É muito perigo para ser mantido por perto..."

"Eu já mandei para o ministério e já está completamente seguro. A Srta. Evans o encontrou, afinal das contas, eu acho que ela merece ser capaz de ficar com ele, se ela quiser. É uma peça muito bonita..."

"Ah, bem..."

"Talvez com o tempo ela vai poder associá-lo com algo além de dor..."

O James não gosta nenhum pouco dessa idéia. Ele quer partir o colar em pedacinhos, quebrar a corrente com as próprias mãos, pegar pedaço por pedaço, esmagar com uma marreta, e jogar os pedaços de volta no lago, da onde eles vieram.

O Dumbledore abre a gaveta da mesa dele, e retira uma caixa de jóias. Ele a abre, para o James poder ver o colar. Essa é a primeira vez que o James realmente olha para ele devidamente. É muito bonito, provavelmente custa um ano inteiro de salário. Uma grande pedra preciosa vermelha escura, o James não consegue dizer qual é a jóia, em um ornado em prata e ferro. Uma estranha combinação que, de algum jeito, funcionou. O metal obviamente foi polido recentemente. Um único diamante fica abaixo, preso embaixo do ornado de metal.

"Vai ficar muito bem nela..." Ele diz, sem perceber que falou isso em voz alta.

"Sim, eu também pensei isso. Eu quero saber se você poderia fazer a bondade de entregar para ela, por mim?"

"É claro, Professor." Ele diz, pegando a caixa de jóias do Dumbledore. Ele olha para ela por mais alguns momentos, antes de fechar, e colocar no seu bolso.

"Agora, outra coisa antes que você saia. Já que a Srta. Evans claramente não está bem o suficiente, nós precisamos arrumar um substituto para os horários dela na casa dos Uppingham..."

"Eu posso ir." Oferece o James, imediatamente. O Dumbledore sorri.

"Obrigado, James, obrigado, mas eu me indago como que você planeja fazer tanto o seu quanto o horário dela no domingo de tarde?"

"Ah… humm… talvez precisemos encontrar outra pessoa para o domingo..."

"Sim, com certeza, eu vou investigar. Ah, mais uma coisa. Isso também é para a Srta. Evans, você pode querer assinar nele. Um cartão de melhoras, de todos na Ordem..."

O James abre, e com certeza, mais de uma dúzia de assinaturas estão espalhadas nas duas partes do lado de dentro.

"Eu posso pegar uma pena emprestada?"

"Certamente." Ele diz, segurando a mão dele aberta, na frente de uma grande pluma na mesa dele. O James a pega, a mergulha cuidadosamente no pote de tinta ao lado dela. Ele olha em volta a procura de um espaço para colocar o nome dele. Tem um lugar bem amplo, mas ele quer escrever bem grande, para ser a primeira coisa que ela veja quando abrir o cartão.

_James Potter_

Ele rabisca na direção do meio, levemente arruinando as assinaturas do Fabian e do Gideon Prewett.

"Bem John Hancock..." Diz o diretor, impressionado.

"Quem?"

O Dumbledore sorri e balança a cabeça. "Uma assinatura famosa na história trouxa."

"Ah." Diz o James, destraidamente, enquanto ele admira o seu próprio autógrafo. Ele tem certeza que foi o melhor que ele já escreveu.

Ele volta para a ala hospitalar. No momento que ele abre a porta, ele ouve a Madame Pomfrey bufar irritada.

"Já passou da meia-noite. Como a Srta. Evans pode descansar quando as pessoas continuam indo e vindo! Vai, fora! Shoo!" Ela diz para o Hagrid e para o Rupert. De cabeça baixa, eles saem, com a Lily falando alguma coisa para o Mercúrio, que relutantemente sai com eles. O James acena para eles, enquanto eles passam, e entra para encontrar o olhar furioso da Madame Pomfrey.

"Só vai levar um minuto, Madame. Eu acabei de vir do Dumbledore. Ele deseja que eu entregue algo para a Srta. Evans..." Ele diz lentamente, e calmamente, como se estivesse convencer um animal de não atacar. A tática parece funcionar. A menção dos desejos do Dumbledore têm muito peso nesse castelo… e em muitos outros lugares também, ele não duvida.

"Muito bem. Seja rápido! _Tanto_ a Srta. Evans quanto eu precisamos descansar..." Ela diz, ofensivamente, antes de sair do aposento.

O James espera alguns momentos, para ter certeza que ela realmente se foi, antes de ele ousar se aproximar da cama da Lily.

"Oi..." Ele diz, estranhamente envergonhado. Talvez seja o garoto de escola nele, após de levar uma bronca daquela…

"Oi..."

"Eu… tenho algo para você. Duas coisas, na verdade." Ele diz, entregando o cartão para ela primeiro. Ela o abre e sorri, o olhar dela verificando todos os nomes…

"Bom John Hancock."

"O Dumbledore também disse isso, o que é?"

"Nada… História Trouxa, não é o seu forte."

"Ah..."

"Muita bondade de todos… Eu nem mesmo sou um membro por uma semana, nem mesmo fiz nada, e eles fazem isso para mim..."

"Eu não diria que você não fez nada. Você nos deu a informação no Chevalier..." Ele oferece.

"Aquilo foi muito pouco..."

"Mas, de qualquer jeito, tem potencial." Ele inclui, com proveito. "E isso não é tudo, tem algo mais..."

"O quê?"

"Humm… isso." Ele diz, retirando a caixa do bolso dele, e entregando para ela. Confusa, ela abre. A expressão dela muda de confusão, para algo que o James não consegue explicar. "Está perfeitamente seguro agora!" Ele diz rapidamente, se chutando mentalmente por não ter mencionado isso antes. "O ministério o devolveu para você, agora que foi desativado… é de quem achou..."

Silenciosamente, ela estende uma mão, e o remove da caixa. O James fica preocupado em ver que ela treme levemente. Por um minuto, ela somente olha para o colar, absorvendo todos os detalhes refinados que até ele tinha ignorado antes.

"É ainda mais bonito do que eu achava… Parece um olho de dragão..."

"É um rubi?"

"Uma safira." Ela corrige suavemente, ainda paralisada. "Uma safira vermelha."

Ela abre a fechadura, e vai pegar o colar, para colocá-lo. O James apressadamente move o cabelo dela para fora do caminho, e então pega o colar da mão dela, e ele mesmo o prende. Ela toca nele, na pedra e no metal frios contra a pele dela. O James retira o espelho que ele sempre carrega para falar com o Sirius, e o segura, para que ela possa ver a reflexão dela.

"Fica bem em você..." Ele diz.

"É maravilhoso… Que desperdício!" Ela diz.

"Desperdício?"

* * *

"Um colar tão lindo quanto esse, que nunca podia ter sido usado ou admirado! Porque alguém iria amaldiçoar algo tão lindo?" Diz a Lily. Ela faz uma nota mental para pesquisar jóias amaldiçoadas.

"Bom, com certeza ele não é mais desperdiçado."

"Eu não sei se eu jamais vou ter a oportunidade de utilizar algo tão fino… Eu não teria nada para combinar com ele." Ela diz. O James balança os ombros.

"Não precisa de ocasião… Eu acho que ele fica muito bem com os seus pijamas..."

A Lily ri, enquanto alcança as costas, para retirá-lo. Ele não quer que ela o retire, fica fantástico nela. Mesmo assim ela o retira, e o coloca de volta na caixa.

"Obrigada, James."

"Só estou retornando para o dono verdadeiro..."

"Eu estou longe de ser a dona verdadeira."

"Eu não sei porque você não seria. Alguém obviamente não o queria, senão não teria jogado ele no lago… e não é como eles possam pedí-lo de volta, sem assumirem que eles possuíam um colar amaldiçoado ilegal… De qualquer jeito, eu acho que quem quer que tenha sofrido por ele, merece tê-lo..." Percebendo que a voz dele estava ficando adocicada e sentimental, ele limpa a garganta e diz. "Eu prometi a Madame Pomfrey que eu iria sair, e deixar você dormir, então..."

"Boa noite, James."

"Boa noite, Lily."

Depois que o James saiu, a Lily acha que está muito mais frio, escuro e solitário na ala hospitalar. Ela gostaria que ele tivesse ficado, ou que ela tivesse o Mercúrio com ela…

* * *

O James está virando na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Alguma coisa, no fundo da mente dele, está mantendo ele acordado, não o deixando descansar. Resmungando, ele se levanta da cama, e pega a sua capa da invisibilidade. Ele a joga por cima dele e sai do quarto dele, rondando, procurando pelas respostas nos corredores escuros do castelo. Ele está inquieto, impaciente, ansioso. De alguma forma ele se encontra na frente das portas da ala hospitalar de novo, e o nó da tensão na mente dele parece diminuir. Ele só vai checar ela… só por um minuto, para ter certeza que ela está bem…

Com cuidado para não fazer nenhum som que acorde a Evans, ou a Pomfrey, ele entra. A Lily ainda está na cama, se mexendo um pouco no sono. Ele se pergunta se ela está tendo um pesadelo, ou se talvez ela esteja com dor… Ele se senta na cama do lado dela, esperando para ver se ela vai se acalmar…

A Lily acorda algumas horas depois, em terrível agonia. Ela percebe que a dor não é real, somente uma recordação desbotada de quinta-feira, um pesadelo. Ela fica deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, se concentrando em fazer o desconforto ir embora.

"Não é real, não é real..." Ela diz para si mesma. Parte da dor, ela percebe, é genuína. Essa dor vai e volta, desde que ela se lembra de acordar no St. Mungus, na sexta-feira de manhã. Os curandeiros a deram várias poções, mas nenhuma delas parecem funcionar. Eles disseram que são apenas efeitos colaterais da maldição, o corpo e a mente dela ainda estão em choque. Mesmo assim, com ninguém em volta para distrair ela da dor, ela parece ser impossível de ignorar, e somente fica mais e mais insuportável. Somente se o James estivesse aqui, ela pensa.

E então ela percebe uma coisa. Ela sente ele, o calor dele… Ela se vira para olhar para a cama ao lado dela. Está vazia, mas o travesseiro está estranhamente amassado, como se uma cabeça humana estivesse encostada nele… E agora que ela está prestando atenção, ela ouve uma respiração suave...

"James… James!… POTTER!" Ela fala. Ele não acorda. Ela manda um pequeno feitiço de tapa para acordá-lo.

"O quê!" Ele resmunga confuso, sentando rapidamente, de tal forma que a capa cai.

"James!" Ela sussurra de novo. Ele se vira para ela.

"Lily? O quê?"

"Eu preciso que você me faça um favor."

"Como você sabia que eu estava..."

"Não importa. Vai no meu quarto. No fundo do armário do meu quarto tem um pequeno baú de madeira. Dentro do baú tem uma garrafa azul clara. Na verdade, têm duas, traga as duas..."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Eu quero uma dessas poções… Vai me ajudar."

"O que são?"

"Algo que eu mesma criei. Por favor?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu estou com muita dor, e vai me ajudar… por favor, por favor, por favor!" Ela diz desesperadamente, segurando as costelas dela.

"Ok. Eu **volto logo**." Ele diz, quase como se fosse uma ameaça. O que, ele acha que ela iria tentar levantar e fugir para ela mesma pegar, caso ele demorasse a voltar? Agora que ela pensa sobre isso, não é uma má idéia… mas não, ela quer essa poção, e ela não está forte o bastante para ela mesma pegar. Talvez amanhã a noite, quando ela talvez faça um descanso da cama dela...

Ele reajusta a capa nele e sai, sem se importar em fechar as portas da ala hospitalar atrás dele. Ela não imagina o que o James estava fazendo dormindo na ala hospitalar, mas ela está grata que ele estava. Ele retorna 10 minutos depois com ambas garrafas…

"Aqui." Ele diz. Ela as pega dele, abre uma, e cheira. Não. Ela abre a outra e cheira. Firewiskey, sim… Ela toma dois goles dele, tossindo. Ela odeia esse treco, mas surpreendentemente, é necessário. Ela fecha essa garrafa, e então levanta a outra para o James, como se estivesse fazendo um brinde.

"Você pode colocá-los de volta quando eu estiver terminado?" Ela pergunta.

"É claro, mas o que são..."

"Boa noite, James." Ela diz, engolindo o conteúdo da segunda garrafa, e caindo no sono imediatamente.

"Lily?" Ele sussurra, incerto. "Lily?" Ele diz de novo, cutucando o braço dela com a varinha dele. Nada. Aquela poção a derrubou. O que diabos é isso? Não tem dúvidas que ela mesmo a criou. Deve ser algo para a dor, porque foi isso que ela disse, antes dele sair para buscá-las. Talvez ela as utilize para aquele problema de saúde estranho, que ela se recusa a explicar para ele…

Como ela havia pedido, ele leva as garrafas de poções, agora vazias, de volta para onde ele as procurou. É estranho, ele pensa, estar na sala comunal da Lily sem a lareira estar acesa. Sempre teve um fogo ali antes…

Ele manda faíscas para a grade, e uma chama irrompe, dando ao quarto dela o calor e luz que ele merece. A mesa dela está coberta com livros, pergaminhos, penas, e o tabuleiro de xadrez que o Rupert havia dado para ela, com as peças ainda na mesma posição de quando ele a venceu, da última vez.

Ele convoca a pasta dele, e se senta na mesa, pensando que ele poderia fazer algum trabalho até a manhã. Mas, quando ele se senta para começar a corrigir o restante das redações do quinto ano, ele se sente estranho. A sala comunal, embora mais clara e mais quente agora, ainda não parece tão confortável sem a Lily aqui… Submisso, ele junta as coisas dele, e sai na direção do seu próprio escritório.

Não. Ele também não consegue trabalhar aqui. Ele rosna em frustração. Vai ser muito irritante se ele não conseguir mais corrigir os deveres, a não ser que a Evans estivesse por perto… Sem outra opção, ele pega o espelho e fala o nome do seu melhor amigo.

"Você realmente tem horários estranhos, você sabe disso Pontas?" Ele cumprimenta.

"Isso vindo do homem que dorme até as 2 da tarde."

"Pelo menos eu sou consistente."

"Eu não entendo o que seja tão bom com a consistência… Eu gosto de mudar as coisas, mantê-las interessantes."

"Em quase todos os aspectos, eu concordo completamente com você, cara. A vida, trabalhos, mulheres… tudo, menos o sono."

"Sim, você gosta de dormir, não é."

"É o único prazer inocente que me resta." Não é uma ostentação, simplesmente é um relato. Um relato que ambos sabem que é a verdade.

"Talvez você pudesse desenvolver um ou dois hobbys inocentes..."

"O que, como dar aulas particulares para os alunos? Mas o quão inocente isso realmente é..."

"Sirius..." Diz o James, de forma preventiva, pelo que deve ser a centésima vez.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta inocentemente… ou o quanto inocente o Sirius _possa_ soar.

"Só deixa ela fora disso, ok?"

"Você que a incluiu, quando disse para deixá-la fora disso… Além do que, você deveria estar orgulhoso de mim, por não ter mencionado ela até agora..."

"Ah, sim, eu estou explodindo de orgulho..." Ele diz, sarcasticamente.

"Não, mas sinceramente, como ela está?"

"Ela foi movida para a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts essa noite."

"Tão cedo?"

"Ela queria… e de alguma forma ela conseguiu fazer o curando deixar ela vir."

"Sem dúvida..."

"Mesmo assim, ela não vai ser liberada por vários dias… se ela obedecer as ordens dos curandeiros..."

"E quais são as chances de isso acontecer?"

"Quase zero."

"Boa garota..."

"Ainda bem que você não está aqui para encorajá-la."

"Bom para você, talvez. Ela seria uma excelente discípula de travessuras..."

"Ela já entra em problemas suficientes _sem_ a sua ajuda. Você fique longe dela, Almofadinhas."

"O quê? A única vez que eu a vi foi quando ela estava inconsciente… qual mal que eu poderia possivelmente ter feito a ela?" Ele diz, sorrindo com maldade.

"Eu não sei, mas esse seu sorriso é muito sugestivo..."

"Talvez sim, talvez não." Ele libera o assunto. "Então, porque você me chamou se não quer discutir a nossa pequena rainha amaldiçoada?"

"Não consigo dormir." Ele diz sinceramente. Pela primeira vez ele _não_ espelhou para falar sobre a Lily. Na verdade, ela é a _última_ coisa sobre a qual ele quer falar. "Não tinha nada melhor para fazer..."

"Com certeza você tem trabalho a fazer… e não precisava _me_ atrapalhar com as suas incoerências..."

"Eu tentei, mas não consegui..."

"É só essa noite que você não conseguiu dormir? Ou você está sofrendo faz algum tempo?"

"Sofrendo?"

"Não conseguir dormir é a pior coisa que eu consigo pensar..."

"Bom, obviamente eu não dormi na noite _anterior_… e a noite anterior a essa eu só descansei por algumas poucas horas… Eu fiquei acordado até tarde corrigindo os deveres..."

"Você quer dizer, _ela_ ficou acordada até tarde corrigindo os seus deveres..."

"Não, eu… Como você sabe disso?"

"Dedução, meu caro Watson..."

"Quem?"

"Sério, cara, amplie os seus horizontes literários..."

"Isso não vem ao ponto, o que você quer dizer com dedução?"

"Você deve ter feito _algo_ para que ela transformasse o seu cabelo em azul, certo?"

"Mas poderia ter sido qualquer coisa! Como você sabia sobre a correção?"

"O inferno não tem fúria como a de uma mulher explorada."

"Desprezada..."

"Eu sei, mas desprezada não funciona nesse contexto, então eu mudei um pouco. Então, porque você não consegue dormir?" Pergunta o Sirius, dirigindo a conversa para longe do tópico delicado de ele ter que se explicar.

"Não tenho idéia. Talvez, eu tenha muita coisa na minha mente..."

"Bom… aqui vai uma sugestão… porque você não tenta resolver os seus problemas sozinho, em vez de me usar para se distrair deles."

"Eu não estou tentando me distrair."

"Não está? Você obviamente não está falando sobre o que quer que esteja na sua mente, então você deve estar se distraindo dele. O meu conselho. Me deixa em paz, e pensa sobre as coisas..."

"Nossa, Almofadinhas, isso é..." Mas é tarde demais… O Sirius se foi.

* * *

Bom, agora vou começar a traduzir o restante, o capítulo 17B. Espero conseguir postá-lo amanhã.

Ah, e todas as suas preces foram atendidas. Cheguei em casa ontem do cinema (fui ver 21, muito legal…) e a minha internet estava de volta. Alguns leitores acharam que era o meu pc com problema. Nossa, nem sei o que eu faria se o meu laptop estivesse com problema, acho que nesse caso realmente teriam que me internar. Hehehe

Não esqueçam de deixarem um review!!


	18. 17B: O Tédio da Recuperação

**A/N**: Aí está, a parte B do capítulo 17!! Divirtam-se!

PS: Eu **amo** o Mercúrio nesse capítulo...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 17 B - O Tédio da Recuperação**_

A Lily acorda na manhã seguinte, do sono induzido fortemente pela poção dela, pelos sons da Madame Pomfrey, reclamando novamente sobre os visitantes. Ela abre os olhos e encontra o Mercúrio e o Hagrid aqui, sem dúvida para a alimentação da manhã. A Lily sorri e acena para o Mercúrio, que corre pela Madame Pomfrey para ela. Ela convoca facilmente a mamadeira da mão do meio gigante, e coloca as pernas dela no lado da cama, para se sentar no chão.

"Bom dia, garoto. Eu senti saudades!" Ela diz, enquanto ele come.

Mais uma vez, a Madame Pomfrey parece estar muito surpresa pela presença do unicórnio para encontrar a voz dela para se opor.

"Dia, Lily!" Diz o Hagrid, com a voz alta como sempre.

"Um bom dia para você!" Ela diz, alegremente.

"Você parece estar bem energética nessa manhã."

"Eu estou. Eu me sinto 50 vezes melhor do que estava me sentindo ontem." Ela diz. Com essas palavras, a Madame Pomfrey se aproxima para fazer uma inspeção…

"Srta. Evans, você se incomoda em deixar o pequenino por um instante, enquanto eu dou uma olhada em você?"

A Lily e o Mercúrio não estão felizes com a idéia. "Certamente, Madame Pomfrey..." De qualquer jeito, o Mercúrio já quase terminou, então ela prolonga um pouco, reajustando o pijama dela vagarosamente, e se levantando, para que ele pudesse terminar a mamadeira.

"Eu acho que nós vamos então..." Diz o Hagrid. "Não quero atrapalhar nada."

"Por favor, não..." Ela implora.

"Bom… Eu vou voltar depois de falar com o Diretor… _ele_ pode ficar contigo." Ele diz, apontando com a cabeça para o Mercúrio.

* * *

A boca do James está aberta, na beira de finalmente dizer o que ele esteve querendo falar a manhã inteira. O Sirius disse para ele pensar e ele pensou, e aqui está ele, no escritório do Dumbledore pronto para falar isso, quando o Hagrid bate na porta.

"Entre, Hagrid." Diz o Dumbledore, fracamente. Ele sabe que é o Hagrid, tanto quanto o James. O som alto que vem do seu punho gigante é inconfundível.

"Dia, ProfessorDumbledore. Oh, olá James."

"Bom dia, Hagrid." Diz o James, com um suspiro… se foi. Ele perdeu as palavras novamente.

"Professor Dumbledore, senhor. Quase todos os testrálios da escola estão doentes. Eu percebi somente hoje de manhã."

"Oh..."

"E quanto ao Mercúrio?" Pergunta o James, ansiosamente.

"Ah, não, ele está bem. Ele está com a Lily agora."

"Bem, Hagrid, eu suponho que você sabe o que fazer..."

"Sim, senhor, eu só pensei em contar para o senhor porque, caso eles não estiverem curados antes do fim de semana de Hogsmeade… nós podemos ter que encontrar outro jeito de fazer com que os alunos cheguem na vila..."

"Talvez nós devêssemos preparar os barcos..." Diz o Dumbledore, com um sorriso divertido. Os pequenos barcos utilizados para trazer os alunos do primeiro ano para o castelo no seu primeiro dia de aula, pode ser uma pequena lembrança divertida para os alunos mais velhos…

"Sim, senhor." Diz o Hagrid, de maneira entusiasmada. "Bom, eu creio que isso seja tudo. Eu vou voltar para a Ala Hospitalar agora. A Lily disse que se sente 50 vezes melhor hoje."

"Isso, com certeza, são notícias animadoras."

"Eu também vou sair..." Diz o James, começando a sair.

"James, não tinha algo que você queria me dizer?" Pergunta o Dumbledore. O James congela, sabendo que ele não pode dizer aquilo agora…

"Não senhor, nada."

"Muito bem, podem ir."

Ambos saem do escritório do Diretor, seguindo para a Ala Hospitalar. O James abaixa a cabeça, desapontado consigo mesmo por ter perdido a oportunidade. Ele fez como o Sirius havia dito, e pensou muito bem em várias coisas. Uma longa reflexão sobre as coisas… Ele ainda planeja ter aquela conversa com o Dumbledore, mas pode esperar um pouco mais, enquanto que a Lily esteja ainda segura (e presa) na ala hospitalar. Mas isso não é algo que ele pode somente deixar se dissipar, ele tem que ficar com isso, concluir isso.

Quando eles entram, a Lily está sentada na cama com um braço esticado para baixo, para acariciar o Mercúrio, que fica parado vigilante ao lado dela, enquanto ela conversa com alguns visitantes. Ele os reconhece como o Ferris e o Michaels. Relutante de ir e conversar com ela na frente do Michaels (ele também preferiria que o Ferris não estivesse aqui, também, mas parece que ele agora é um membro do pequeno grupo deles, já que ele também estava no St. Mungus…) ele caminha direto pela cama dela, sem mesmo olhar para ela, e cumprimenta a Madame Pomfrey. Eles estão a uma distância segura o suficiente dos visitantes da Lily, então ele faz as suas perguntas.

"Como ela está?"

"Parece que a Srta. Evans fez um progresso inacreditável, desde a noite passada. É claro que ela vai permanecer aqui. Não tem como saber se essa melhora vai ser curta, ou permanente."

"Ah."

"Mas eu tenho confiança que ela vai retornar a sua força normal, eventualmente. Eu tenho quase certeza que o pior já passou, e que ela está fora de qualquer perigo real… somente uma ou duas semanas de descanso, vão trazê-la de volta ao pico da sua condição física."

O James sorri para a expressão, muito apropriada para Lily Evans. Pico da condição… embora ele duvidasse que ela fosse esperar uma semana inteira, muito menos duas… Mas algo que o Dumbledore disse no St. Mungus, volta para ele agora. Algo que ele não foi capaz de esquecer, nem mesmo contar para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Sirius. Algo que o Dumbledore resolveu compartilhar somente com ele, por algum motivo._ 'É bem possível que, com uma maldição tão poderosa como essa, que a Srta. Evans nunca venha a se recuperar por completo. Mesmo que a mente e a saúde dela sejam restauradas, por causa daquela maldição, pode sempre haver uma parte dela que deseje morrer, completar a morte que ela escapou por tão pouco. Ela foi extremamente forte por lutar contra ela, sim, mas o resíduo da maldição não é capaz de ser retirado...'_

'_Você está dizendo que ela quer morrer?'_

'_Não é bem assim, somente que tem uma parte dela que vai abraçar a morte… para completá-la.'_

'_Você fala como se uma parte dela já tivesse morrido.'_

'_Eu estou grato que você também chegou a essa conclusão...'_

'_O quê? Não!'_

'_Eu não estou sugerindo que ela esteja doente, fisicamente, mentalmente, ou espiritualmente, de qualquer jeito...'_

'_Então o que você está dizendo?'_

'_Simplesmente que a Lily Evans nunca vai se esquivar da morte… quando a hora dela chegar.'_

O James _ainda_ não entende bem, mas ele sabe que ele não gosta disso, e ele nem consegue parar de pensar nisso, embora ele esteja fazendo o melhor esforço para não pensar… Para começar, ele não gosta da palavra 'morte', muito menos quando colocada na mesma frase que a 'Lily Evans'… mas ele _pensou_ sobre isso. Muito. O Sirius tinha dito para ele pensar, então ele pensou…

Um surto de risadas alegres vêm da Lily, e incapaz de se impedir, ele se vira para olhar para ela. Em algum momento, o Ferris saiu, deixando a Evans sozinha com o Michaels. Isso faz o leão dentro dele rosnar de modo ameaçador para a cobra, mas o James silencia a fera… Agora não… ele disse para a fera.

Ele faz um pouco mais de conversa fiada com a Madame Pomfrey, para passar o tempo, mas o Michaels ainda não vai embora, então ele permanece ainda mais tempo na ala hospitalar, pedindo para ser checado e curado por coisas que ele mal tem, como uma leve dor de cabeça e um nariz escorrendo.

O garoto incomodativo permanece ao lado dela, não deixando outra escolha para o James, a não ser voltar mais tarde, e esperar que o pequeno desgraçado não esteja mais espreitando. Sim, a culpa é dele que o garoto veio, mas ele não imaginava que ele viesse tão rápido, ou que ficasse por tanto tempo. E ele não vai ter outra oportunidade de vê-la até muito mais tarde, porque ele vai ficar na casa dos Uppingham até o anoitecer...

* * *

"John? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta, em uma falsa surpresa, quando ele entra um minuto depois do Rupert. A primeira coisa que o Roo disse quando chegou foi que o Michaels estava bem atrás dele, então que ela poderia querer esconder o unicórnio. Ela tinha acabado de convencer o Mercúrio de se esconder debaixo da cama, quando as portas da Ala Hospitalar se abrem novamente.

"Eu recebi uma coruja anônima me dizendo que você estava aqui..." Ele responde.

"Foi mesmo..."

"A quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Eu fiquei doente na quinta-feira de noite."

"Por isso você não estava na aula de Poções na sexta..."

"Exatamente..."

"Então, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

"Agora estou… nada sério."

"Ela quase morreu." Inclui o Rupert, com uma ferocidade repentina. "_Chegou_ a morrer, realmente, por alguns momentos..." O John parece chocado, olhando da Lily para o Rupert, em descrença, esperando que um dos dois digam que é uma piada.

"Mas _agora_ eu estou bem. Só um pouco de pneumonia que deve melhorar em uma semana ou duas."

"Então você vai ficar aqui por uma semana?" Pergunta o John.

"É claro que não. Isso é o que a Madame Pomfrey diz..."

"Ah."

"Lily… _por favor_, não exagera… _Por favor_..." Implora o Rupert. "Você não estava lá, bem, sim, tecnicamente você estava lá, mas você não pode ver o como foi tudo triste e assustador, você lutando para respirar, parando por completo por alguns momentos antes de começar de novo. Eu sei que você está aparentando muito melhor, mas você não pode possivelmente se recuperar em um ou dois dias de algo daquele _tipo_." Ele diz a última palavra com uma ênfase particular, que deixa claro que ele não está falando apenas sobre a pneumonia.

"É claro, Roo. Não se preocupe." Ela diz, de modo tranquilizador, mas isso está longe de tranquilizar ele. Ela respondeu muito rapidamente, o que é imediatamente suspeito. Ele olha para ela estranhamente.

"Eu não acredito em você, você é ardilosa..."

"Por que todo mundo fica dizendo isso?"

"Porque você é. Você faz de tudo para conseguir o que você quer. Você provavelmente deveria ter sido colocada na Sonserina." Nem a Lily ou o Michaels ficam ofendidos com isso, e nem ele quis ser ofensivo. A Lily indaga o que o James teria dito se ele estivesse aqui… "Você quer saber de uma coisa?" Ele diz, decidindo mudar de assunto.

"O quê?"

"Eu estava passando pelas ampulhetas mais cedo. A Grifinória tem mais 50 pontos. Um pouco alto para um fim de semana. Alguém deve ter feito algo espetacular." Ele diz, levantando as sobrancelhas intencionalmente para a Lily. Então, afinal das contas, ela conseguiu aqueles 50 pontos do James… De algum jeito isso não parece ser justo.

"OW!" Diz o John de repente. Ele se abaixa e segura a sua canela, levantando a calça comprida para poder inspecionar a canela. Um ponto vermelho machucado parece inchar e manchar. "O que… AH!" Ele grita mais uma vez, enquanto um chifre prateado adolescente sai de baixo dos lençóis e ataca ele de novo. Horrorizado, ele pula para a cama ao lado, mantendo as pernas dele embaixo dele, olhando, esperando o chifre reaparecer.

"Mercúrio!" Ela briga. "Mercúrio, isso não foi nada legal. Saia e se desculpe."

O unicórnio sai orgulhosamente de baixo da alta cama de hospital, para ser visto devidamente, mas ele não se desculpa. Ele simplesmente olha de cara feia para os garotos. A Lily suspira.

"Me desculpa sobre isso. Ele não gosta de estranhos..."

"Ele também não gosta muito de mim..." O Rupert diz para ele, o consolando.

"Ele… mas isso é..."

"Vem aqui, garoto..." A Lily fala com ternura. O unicórnio fica parado obedientemente ao lado da cama dela, enquanto ela começa a acariciar e cantarolar para ele, como ela sempre faz.

"Isso é um unicórnio..." Finalmente o Michaels fala.

"Eu sei..."

"Por que..."

"Ele é meu… ou melhor, eu sou dele..."

"Um unicórnio..." Ele diz mais uma vez, ainda confuso.

"Eu encontrei ele… um órfão. Então eu tomo conta dele agora." Ela diz, e então acrescenta para o Mercúrio. "E eu amo ele tanto, sim, eu amo… sim, eu amo..." Na mente da Lily ela está se perguntando se isso é uma coisa muito ruim. O James queria que ela mantivesse a existência do Mercúrio, e a conexão dela com ele, um segredo. Agora, uma das pessoas que ele suspeita ser um Comensal da Morte sabe sobre ele…

"Somente é tão… estranho."

"Isso não é uma coisa muito gentil de se dizer."

"Não, eu quero dizer, é somente muito incomum. Embora seja perfeito para manter com a Lily Evans." Ele diz com um sorriso. A Lily ri animadamente, enquanto ele continua. "Faz os próprios feitiços dela, toma conta de um unicórnio, no tempo livre estuda as..." A Lily coloca a língua para fora para ele, para ele ficar em silêncio, dando um olhar significativo para ele, e então mudando o olhar para o Rupert. Ele entende a mensagem. Não na frente de outro Grifinório… Estudar as artes das trevas não é a coisa para um Grifinório… mesmo que seja com objetivos de pesquisa completamente inocentes. "Bom, ele tem uma aparência magnífica."

O Mercúrio parece estar satisfeito com o elogio, mas não o bastante para ser educado.

"Com certeza ele é. E está crescendo tão rápido também." Ela diz, sorrindo de alegria.

"O que o Potter está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta o John, enquanto o James e o Hagrid entram. A Lily tem um pequeno ataque de pânico, esperando desesperadamente que o Rupert não fale nada. Ela precisa conversar com ele logo sobre não falar nada sobre… bem… ela não pode chamar de _relacionamento_… mas o estranho tipo de amizade que ela tem com o James. Não é algo que ela queira que os alunos, especialmente o John, tomem conhecimento. O Hagrid olha para a Lily, vendo que ela já está ocupada ele levanta o pulso, apontando para o relógio, então coloca 2 dedões para cima. Ok, então ele vai voltar mais tarde…

"Quem sabe." Diz o Rupert, balançando os ombros, e então se vira para a Lily. "Eu acho que vou embora agora." A Lily suspira aliviada… ele já entende. Bom, isso a salva de uma conversa complicada.

"Você não tem um encontro, para dar uma volta pelo lago com a sua mais nova amada?"

"Sim, eu tenho." Ele diz, com um sorriso, se levantando da cadeira. Ele olha para o Michaels, indicando que ele também deveria estar indo embora, mas ele parece não entender a sutil sugestão. "Eu volto mais tarde então, talvez com mais membros do seu fã clube..."

"Divirta-se!" Ela diz para ele.

"Fã clube?" Pergunta o John, alguns instantes depois.

"Ele só quis dizer alguns dos Grifinórios. Eles não são realmente um fã clube, somente um grupo de amigos entusiasmados…" Se você utilizar o termo 'amigo' imprecisamente.

"Eu entendo..." Ele diz com um sorriso provocante. "Eu não deveria esperar nenhuma carta de ódio por estar te levando para Hogsmeade, deveria?"

"Não..." Ela diz, sem _ter_ certeza que é verdade.

"Você vai ser capaz de ir? Eu vou entender se você não puder ir. Se você precisar ficar na ala hospitalar, então… então… eu poderia te trazer um almoço, e nós poderíamos fazer um tipo de um piquenique."

"Que doce idéia, mas eu ainda não sei o que ela vai me deixar ou não, fazer… Eu realmente não pretendo abusar, ao contrário do que o Rupert pensa. Ele só está um pouco abalado, eu acho..."

"Você realmente quase morreu?"

"Duas vezes, se eu entendi as histórias corretamente. Uma vez o meu coração e os meus pulmões realmente pararam, e na segunda vez eu quase morri, antes de acordar. Mas eu não conseguia me mover, nem mesmo um dedo. Foi horrível, estar consciente e ouvir as pessoas chorando, e não ser capaz de falar com eles..."

"Isso é… apavorante."

"Sim, não vamos mais falar sobre isso..."

"Como que você ficou doente, em primeiro lugar?"

"Eu achei que nós estávamos mudando de assunto..." Ela diz, enquanto segue a saída do Potter. Ele nem mesmo disse oi, ou acenou, ou fez contato visual.

"Na verdade, eu _tenho_ uma pergunta para você… mas eu não sei realmente como eu quero dizer..."

"Certo..." Ela diz, incerta. Ela espera enquanto o John tenta encontrar as palavras certas.

"Sirius Black." Ele termina por falar impulsivamente.

"O quê?" Ela pergunta, embora saiba muito bem o quê. Ele obviamente ouviu os boatos.

"Eu quero dizer… você está..."

"Eu estou o quê?"

"Você está saindo com o Sirius Black?" Ele pergunta, incerto. A Lily ri alto.

"Eu e o Sirius Black? Porque diabos você está pensando isso?"

"Porque… ele disse isso… na sexta-feira, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Ele disse isso para a turma?"

"Aparentemente sim, é o único assunto que todo mundo conversou ontem. Eu ouvi pela Isaacs ontem no jantar. Aparentemente ele já sabia que você estava doente com pneumonia, quando mais ninguém sabia, e então quando as pessoas começaram a perguntar como vocês dois se conheciam, ele disse que vocês estavam… _transando_." Ele diz, tentando fazer a última palavra a menor o possível.

"Ele estava provocando. Provavelmente fazendo graça da garota que não estava presente… Eu nunca conheci o Sirius devidamente. Eu mal me lembro dele de quando eu estava no primeiro ano… Não é ridículo como que um boato tão obviamente impossível se espalhou tanto?"

"Como que ele sabia que você estava doente?"

"Eu acho que todos os professores sabiam. A McGonagall deve ter contado para eles que eu não estaria presente nas aulas. Aparentemente ela deixou o substituto Black saber também..."

"Agora que eu penso sobre isso, isso faz sentido… Mesmo assim, é uma escolha estranha para um professor substituto, você não acha? Mas aparentemente, a aula foi ótima. A Isaacs estava delirante sobre tanto você, quanto o Sirius Black, assim que terminou a aula."

"Por que ela achou que nós estávamos juntos?"

"Não, ela disse que ficou impressionada com a sua redação, que ele leu para a turma, e pelo jeito que ele a desmembrou, pedaço por pedaço, para explicá-la. Ela disse que a magia não verbal dela está muito melhor agora..."

"Eu fico lisonjeada..."

"Eu também ficaria se fosse comigo..."

O John fica com ela por quase todo o resto da manhã, até ele ter que ir almoçar.

"Você quer que eu te traga algo para comer." Ele pergunta. Sim. Absolutamente. Sem dúvida nenhuma. Definitivamente. Sem sombra de dúvidas, por favor, pelo amor de Merlin, sim.

"Claro que não." Responde a Madame Pomfrey por ela. "Eu tenho comida aqui para ela. Agora, ela já teve visitas o suficiente para o dia todo, por favor deixe-a descansar..."

"Certo..." Ele diz, soando ligeiramente culpado. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Lily..."

"Tchau..." Ela diz, tirando a mão dela do Mercúrio somente o tempo suficiente para acenar adeus.

"E este..." Ela diz, gesticulando na direção do unicórnio.

"O nome dele é Mercúrio. E ele é a minha responsabilidade..." Ela diz, audaciosamente. Ela quer mantê-la presa na ala hospitalar, tudo bem, mas pelo menos deixa ela ficar com o Mercúrio.

A Madame Pomfrey parece incapaz de continuar, mais uma vez. Ela nunca consegue dizer para ele sair, somente não consegue...

A "comida" que foi dada para ela mau se qualifica no termo, na opinião da Lily. A "comida" dá uma falsa impressão que o que ela tem na frente dela é realmente comestível. Uma mistura quente que mais parece um vômito, seria a descrição mais acurada. Ela dá duas mordidas, antes de desistir, e limpar o prato com a varinha dela. O Hagrid aparece na hora do chá, e se senta com ela um pouco, antes de ir embora de novo. Ele leva o Mercúrio com ele para que o unicórnio pudesse passar um tempo do lado de fora, e fazer os negócios que ele só pode fazer do lado de fora… O que significa que ela foi deixada sozinha, entediada e esfomeada por comida de _verdade_.

"Essa _recuperação_ é um tédio..." Ela reclama, no momento que o James entra, depois do jantar.

"Eu acredito."

"E como que ela espera que eu melhore, se nem mesmo me dá comida de verdade?"

"O que ela deu para você?"

"Pelo gosto, cozido de fezes de Hipogrifo." O James faz uma cara desgostosa, tendo acidentalmente imaginado comer cozido de fezes de Hipogrifo de verdade…

"Eca."

"Isso mesmo. Eu nem mesmo tenho nenhum trabalho para fazer, para manter a minha mente ocupada… Eu somente fico sentada, e penso, ou durmo… Eu poderia morrer de tédio..."

_Morrer_. Essa palavra o coloca em ação.

"Lily, isso pode te parecer uma pergunta estranha, mas seja paciente comigo..."

"Certo."

"Você ainda consegue sentir o colar, de qualquer jeito? Ou a maldição?"

"Eu não estou com dor, se é isso que você quer dizer..."

"Não, não é isso… Eu quero dizer se você pode sentir a presença dele, em algum lugar no seu… é… qualquer impressão prolongada?" Ele diz, esperando que ela vá entender a sua linha de raciocínio. Ela se encosta por um tempo, com a testa franzida, e os olhos fechados, como se estivesse se concentrando profundamente. A testa dela relaxa, e ela respira profundamente, mas mantém os olhos fechados, enquanto encosta a cabeça para trás. O James fica sentado calado, esperando ansiosamente a resposta dela. Se ela abrisse os olhos dela e dissesse 'Não!' alegremente, então ele poderia relaxar de novo… por favor, só diga que não tem nada… nada...

"Tipo..." Ela diz lentamente, cem certeza, ainda de olhos fechados, a mente dela ainda procurando dentro dela. "Eu sinto… algo. Uma mancha escura localizada em algum lugar inacessível na minha mente… não, coração… não, mente… Eu não sei. Mas eu posso sentir, quando eu realmente penso sobre isso. Embora, eu não saiba o que está dizendo..." Ela abre os olhos novamente, e olha para ele, o olhar dela penetrando profundamente nele. "Eu nunca senti, até agora, quando você me disse para procurar por isso. Como que você sabia?"

"Não, eu… uh… bem, com maldições das trevas poderosas, eu quero dizer… podem ainda ter alguns… eu quero dizer, um mínimo… quantidades quase imperceptíveis… o menor traço de… resíduos."

"O que quer dizer que eu ainda estou levemente amaldiçoada?" Ela pergunta uniformemente, sem soar estar remotamente ofendida, ou aborrecida pela idéia.

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Está tudo bem. Você não tem que fazer isso, se te faz desconfortável." Ela diz, balançando os ombros.

"Lily, eu não estou dizendo que você está amaldiçoada..."

"Mas eu estou." Ela diz isso com tanta simplicidade e tão negligentemente, que o James se surpreende. Ele simplesmente olha para ela. "Eu sei que eu estou. Eu posso sentir agora." Ela diz, fechando os olhos novamente. "Não está realmente fazendo nada; não está crescendo, ou me machucando. Somente está lá, uma presença escura no meu coração, não… mente… não, coração. Eu não consigo dizer onde um termina e o outro começa..."

O coração do James desaba mais ainda com o modo tranqüilo dela, quando diz que não está fazendo nada de ruim. É claro que não está fazendo agora. Ela não está próxima da morte. Mas ela confirmou os medos dele com ela. O Dumbledore estava certo. Ele tem certeza disso agora, ele tem que falar com o Dumbledore sobre isso. Em algum momento insano ela pode correr para qualquer uma batalha que ela vá, pensando que a coragem excelente e a forte convicção dela contra as artes das trevas, que a estão carregando para a briga, em vez da mancha escura na alma dela, que almeja a própria morte… Esse pensamento o horroriza e causa náuseas nele.

"Eu tenho que falar com o Dumbledore." Ele diz, se levantando repentinamente. Agora, ele pode fazer isso agora, enquanto ele ainda está preocupado com ela. Ele não vai perder a coragem. Nada pode impedí-lo de contar isso para o Diretor nesse momento.

"Você está me abandonando?" Ela pergunta, com uma pequena voz doce e triste.

"Merda..." Ele sussurra para que ela não possa ouvir. Ok, então _uma_ coisa pode impedir ele, e essa coisa estava olhando diretamente para o rosto dele, com os olhos verdes arregalados e implorando. "O que foi?"

"Nada, eu só… Eu achei que nós éramos… Eu quero dizer… você pareceu estar me ajudando a decifrar as coisas que eu não estou sendo capaz de decifrar sozinha. Conversar com você, de algum jeito é… Você só… parece limpar as partes mais obscuras da minha mente." Ela termina, soando como se ela não entendesse nada do que ela disse. Apesar de tudo, ele está comovido, suavizado pela expressão perdida e necessitada dela. _Dele_. Ele percebe. Ela precisa _dele_. Ele sorri levemente, somente para si mesmo.

"Eu acho que o Dumbledore pode esperar..." Ele diz, se sentando ao lado dela…

Ele ouve enquanto ela fala, contando tudo que passou pela mente dela naquele dia, algumas vezes conversando com ela, a guiando através de tudo, ordenando os pensamentos dela. Ele também conta para ela como que o turno dele na casa dos Uppingham foi monótono. Ela também menciona o Michaels, e o resto daquela ameaça particular.

"O Mercúrio começou a atacar ele no meio da visita." Ela diz.

'Bom garoto.' Pensa o James. A afeição dele pelo unicórnio, que nunca foi baixa, aumenta mais um, ou dois, pontos.

"Sr. Potter..." Diz a Madame Pomfrey sucintamente, enquanto traz outra bandeja para a Lily, do que os Hipogrifos têm a oferecer. O James se levanta, e vai se sentar na cama ao lado.

"O que exatamente é isso, Madame Pomfrey?" Ele pergunta para ela.

"Um cozido especial, facilmente digestível."

"Se somente fosse tão saboroso..." A Lily murmura baixinho, para que só o James ouça. Ele começa a rir, o que causa outro olhar feito na direção dele, da curandeira.

"Sr. Potter, você não acha que já não ficou aqui tempo suficiente?"

A Lily nem mesmo deu tempo para ele responder, antes de interromper rudemente. "Madame Pomfrey? Eu estava pensando se eu poderia esticar as minhas pernas… só um pouquinho. Uma caminhada pequena e bem contida até a biblioteca, e de volta? Eu não vou abusar, eu só preciso de um pouco de exercício, e um material de leitura… Muita energia acumulada não pode ser uma boa..."

"Você usa essa energia para melhorar."

"Eu estou melhor!" Ela diz. "Veja por si mesma!" A Madame Pomfrey olha para ela ceticamente, mas aparentemente pensando que outro exame físico seria necessário, ela acena e fecha a cortina, bloqueando-a da vista do James. Ele se sente ligeiramente estranho. O que a pessoa faz nesses exames físicos? O James ouve a Madame Pomfrey se mover, perguntando a Lily para respirar fundo, e o som de tecido sendo movido.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu contigo na noite passada, Srta. Evans, mas sinceramente, essa é uma das recuperações mais rápidas que eu já vi."

"Então eu posso ir?"

"Para a biblioteca, sim. Mas somente por meia hora, e então você tem que retornar imediatamente para cá. Eu ainda não estou convencida que você esteja completamente bem. Como você poderia estar?"

A Lily aceita. Trinta minutos de liberdade é o melhor que ela vai ter o dia inteiro. Ela abotoa o pijama dela, e abre as cortinas. Ela coloca os pés dela nos chinelos pequenos que lhe foram dados, e coloca o casaco que o Hagrid havia trazido de volta para ela. Ela não vai para a biblioteca, mas a Madame Pomfrey não precisa saber disso. Ela sorri para o Potter, que sorri de volta. Ele sabe exatamente aonde a Evans planeja ir…

"Eu quero um peru grelhado, algumas asas de galinha, pães, sopa, purê de batatas, ah e um pouco de bife cozido, talvez algumas batatas fritas também..." Ela diz para os elfos domésticos na cozinha de Hogwarts. Ela espera que eles não demorem muito, ela quer ter tempo para comer isso…

Eles foram trazendo enquanto os pratos foram ficando prontos. Primeiro a sopa e o purê de batatas, então o peru, então o bife cozido…

"Lily, você não..."

"Não posso falar, tenho que comer." Ela diz, colocando o cozido na boca. "Droga. Que horas são?"

"Você tem 4 minutos para voltar para a ala hospitalar…"

"Maldição… Ok, senhoras e senhores, podemos ter as asas de galinha e as batatas fritas para viagem?" Eles ficam mais do que felizes em colocá-los em uma linda cesta para ela. "Muito obrigado a todos, muito mesmo. O que eu faria sem vocês?"

Os elfos domésticos brilham com orgulho, enquanto ela e o James saem da cozinha.

"Lily?" Ele diz baixinho na volta.

"O quê?"

"O que foi aquilo a noite passada… na garrafa azul?"

"Segredo..."

"Olha, cheia desse treco de segredos. Só me diga."

"Ainda não. Vai levar muito tempo para explicar, e eu só tenho 10 segundos antes de nós termos que voltar a ala hospitalar. É melhor você não voltar; é capaz de ela te enfeitiçar."

"Eu concordo. Mas você _vai_ me contar mais tarde, certo?"

"Provavelmente sim."

"Promete?"

"Não."

"Lily..." Ele diz daquele jeito ameaçador irritado que ela e o Sirius estão acostumados a ouvir.

"Eu levo as minhas promessas muito a sério… e eu não vou fazer uma que eu não tenho completa certeza que vou manter." Ela diz. Ambos estão parados em frente das portas, sem serem capazes de entrar.

"Me diz."

"A poção é basicamente um analgésico… Agora, se você não se importa, eu tenho um encontro com uma cama de hospital." Ela diz, antes de entrar, deixando ele parado sozinho no corredor, e frustrado.

Ele _odeia_ que mintam para ele.

* * *

Nossa… eu sei que o capítulo anterior nada aconteceu, mas só tive 10 reviews sniff sniff… vocês sabem… uma tradutora triste trabalha mais devagar… e só digo uma coisa… o próximo capítulo tem muita ação, então não vou fazer chantagens dessa vez, mas se vocês querem o próximo capítulo rápido, sabem muito bem o que fazer!


	19. 18: A Casa dos Uppingham

A/N: Espero que me agradeçam muito, por estar postando esse capítulo hoje!! São 25 páginas que traduzi de ontem para hoje, então quero muitos reviews!! Além do que, esse capítulo é sensacional, então quero saber o que acham… se bem que acho que alguns leitores vão me odiar...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 18: A Casa dos Uppingham**_

O Hagrid retorna com o Mercúrio naquela noite para a alimentação, e deixa o unicórnio com ela, junto com fórmula o suficiente para durar até a noite. Ele fica até a Madame Pomfrey expulsar ele, e então, novamente, ela não tem mais nada para fazer. Pelo menos dessa vez ela tem o Mercúrio para lhe fazer companhia. Ele parece bem contente em ficar de guarda ao lado dela, enquanto ela acaricia a cabeça dele.

Ela estava esperando o Potter aparecer na sua capa da invisibilidade novamente, mas ele não vem. Ele têm melhores coisas para fazer, ela tem certeza disso. Porque ele iria se importar em gastar o tempo dele na ala hospitalar, com uma garota que nem mesmo responde as perguntas dele?

Ela adormece irregularmente, tendo aquele mesmo sonho, mas dessa vez sem a dor… Ela acorda com o Mercúrio cutucando ela com o nariz dele. Lembrando-a da alimentação da meia-noite… e, novamente no amanhecer.

A Lily descobre que a Madame Pomfrey, quando não está extremamente estressada com os pacientes ou com as visitas, é uma pessoa muito agradável. A Lily passa a maior parte da manhã se oferecendo para ajudá-la, e aprendendo o que ela pode sobre tratar as pessoas. A Lily não mentiu exatamente quando disse que ela havia considerado saber curar ser uma parte muito importante, na carreira futura dela. Ela faz entender como se ela estivesse interessada em se tornar uma curandeira, mas ela na verdade está pensando em ser uma auror, e em como eles devem precisar de atenção médica.

"Sabe de uma coisa, eu não acho que saúde e cura são enfatizados adequadamente no currículo de Hogwarts..." Diz a Lily.

"Eu também acho. Dez vezes por dia, eu recebo alunos com nariz sangrando ou ataques de espirro. São feitiços muito simples, que os alunos de primeiro ano poderiam fazer caso fossem ensinados..."

"Você deveria começar uma aula extra curricular, Madame Pomfrey. Talvez uma ou duas vezes por semana, para os alunos que estejam interessados em aprender mais sobre tratamentos. Eu tenho certeza que Hogwarts poderia formar mais curandeiros, caso os alunos que estejam interessados a serem, tivessem o encorajamento apropriado..."

"Uma turma? Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso… Eu não sou uma Professora, Srta. Evans."

"Ou… talvez, você pudesse aceitar assistentes! Deixando-os aprenderem enquanto você trabalha. Eles aprenderiam primeiro como cuidar dos machucados e doenças mais comuns, obviamente, porque eles são os mais predominantes."

"Eu não tenho certeza que alguém gostaria de fazer isso, embora seja uma boa idéia..."

"Eu faria. Eu viria uma noite ou duas por semana, para observar você e te ajudar… Você deixaria eu fazer isso? Eu quero aprender mais sobre cuidar e tratar das pessoas." Ela diz. A Madame Pomfrey sorri suavemente para ela.

No momento certo, dois alunos entram na ala hospitalar. Eles são tão pequenos que devem ser do primeiro ou do segundo ano. Um deles tem o rosto escondido nas mãos, o amigo dele está o guiando.

Quando a Madame Pomfrey finalmente consegue convencer o garoto de tirar as mãos do rosto, ela vê que o rosto dele está completamente queimado, assim como as mãos dele. A Lily pode sentir o cheiro de cabelo queimado, e indaga como que ela não havia percebido antes. É um cheiro tão poderoso.

A Madame Pomfrey não utiliza o feitiço de resfriamento que o James havia utilizado. Ela aplica uma pomada nas áreas queimadas do rosto dele.

"Isso pára a dor?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, pára, mas precisa ser fixado, então é difícil aplicar nas mãos." O pobre garoto queimado está chorando, com as lágrimas escorrendo pela máscara de pomada. A Lily olha para as mãos do garoto, e sussurra o feitiço do resfriamento.

"O que foi isso?"

"Somente algo para resfriar. Não cura nada, mas não parece mais que esteja queimando..."

A Lily desliza a blusa do pijama dela no lado esquerdo dela, para que os garotos e a Madame Pomfrey possam ver a queimadura no braço dela.

"Srta. Evans, aonde você conseguiu isso?"

"Duelo." Ela diz simplesmente. Os garotos ficam de olhos arregalados, olhando para a Lily com um novo respeito. A Madame Pomfrey pigarreia, fingindo que não ouviu, e continua a aplicara pomada, e a explicar as diferenças entre as queimaduras mágicas e as normais. A Lily acha tudo muito interessante, mas também, ela acha tudo interessante. Depois deles, uma garota entra com um feitiço do soluço. O contra feitiço é simples. A jovem Corvinal explica que ela _sabe_ como reverter, mas ela não consegue, pois ela não consegue parar de soluçar enquanto fala o feitiço. Outro aparece com as sobrancelhas extremamente compridas, e alguns outros com reclamações igualmente ridículas. A maior parte da cura em Hogwarts é saber como reverter azarações comuns.

"É sempre tão ruim assim?" Pergunta a Lily.

"Não, os domingos são usualmente os piores, porque eles não têm nada para fazer… então, eles experimentam ou duelam."

Uma garota entra reclamando de algo que parece para a Lily que é gastroenterite. Ela tem que permanecer na ala hospitalar com um balde ao lado da cama dela. A Lily, se sentindo um pouco boba nos seus pijamas, coloca magicamente o uniforme dela, embora ainda esteja sem sapatos. Ela se arrasta com os chinelos de hospital dela, seguindo a Madame Pomfrey como uma sombra. Uma sombra esponjosa, absorvendo tudo.

Quando o Potter entra naquela tarde, e vê a cama da Lily vazia ele vai diretamente até a Madame Pomfrey para inquirir sobre o paradeiro da monitora chefe.

"Eu acredito que ela esteja ali, modificando o tamanho dos dedões do Sr. Feingold..." Ela diz, apontando com a mão para a direção das camas do hospital. O James vira a cabeça, e realmente, ele pode ver o cabelo ruivo da Lily, abaixado sobre a mão do garoto. Quando o James se aproxima, ele vê que na verdade, os dois estão jogando pinocle. Os dedões do garoto estão obviamente de volta ao tamanho normal.

"123 pinocle!" O garoto grita feliz.

"Você ganhou de novo. Eu acho que os seus dedões devem estar melhor ainda do que eram antes. Agora, o que você vai dizer para o Ben na próxima vez que encontrar com ele?"

"Que os meus dedões são mais opostos do que os dele, e que a epiderme dele está aparecendo."

"Muito bem. Pode ir!" Ela diz, bagunçando o cabelo dele.

"Brigado, Srta. Lily!"

"Disponha, Archie."

"Srta. Evans!" Chama a Madame Pomfrey.

"Estou indo!" Ela diz, se virando e olhando para ele. "Oh, oi James." Ela diz, enquanto passa direto por ele para a Madame Pomfrey. Ela ouve atentamente, antes de levar duas garrafas para a cabeceira da cama de uma garota, enquanto a curandeira inspeciona outro alunos, atrás da cortina. Quem quer que seja, está fazendo uns barulhos como se fosse um animal, em intervalos regulares. As portas da ala hospitalar se abrem novamente, e a Madame Pomfrey coloca a cabeça para fora.

"Srta. Evans!"

"Estou indo." Diz a Lily, que corre até os alunos do quarto ano, pára o sangramento nasal deles, e os manda de volta imediatamente. O James somente fica sentado em uma das camas, assistindo a cena, divertido. Quando as coisas se acalmam um pouco, a Lily vem até ele, e senta ao lado dele.

"Srta. Lily..." Diz o James, com um indício de voz de garotinho.

"Sim?" Ela diz em um tom excessivamente maternal.

"Eu estou machucado."

"Aonde dói?"

"Aqui. Eu bati com ele." Ele diz, apontando para o cotovelo dele.

"Vamos ver." Ela diz, enrolando a manga dele, e examinando a área em questão. "Ah, querido, isso é muito sério. Vai precisar de uma magia muito especial para fazer você se sentir melhor. Vamos ver se eu consigo me lembrar do feitiço… como a minha mãe fazia… ah, sim." Ela diz, e beija o cotovelo dele. "Agora está melhor!" Ela diz, rindo.

O James também sorri, embora silenciosamente se chutando por não ter escolhido um lugar mais _interessante_ para o machucado falso dele…

"Obrigado, Srta. Lily." Ele diz, de volta ao tom de voz normal.

"A qualquer hora, Jamie."

Qualquer hora, hein? Ele pode cobrar isso dela, ele pensa. Entretanto, o que sai da boca dele é bem diferente. "Essa é a última vez que você me chama de Jamie, sem perder a sua habilidade de andar..."

"Entendido."

"Estou vendo que você se manteve ocupada."

"Sim. Eu aprendi muito nessa manhã. Graças a Merlin. Pelo menos eu não estou completamente entediada. Não graças a você."

"Ei, eu acabei de te dar um cotovelo machucado… Mas você está certa, e eu vou te abandonar de novo, eu tenho outro turno na casa dos Uppingham daqui a pouco..."

A Lily suspira. "Eu não consigo acreditar que estou perdendo o meu primeiro trabalho para a Ordem. Bom, eu espero que pelo menos a Madame Pomfrey me deixar assistir as aulas amanhã. Ah, qual foi o dever de casa na sexta?"

"Ler o capítulo 16. Mas, sem dúvida você já o fez… _duas vezes_."

"Três vezes, na verdade..."

"Eu não sei se isso é inspirador ou perturbante."

"Esse é um dos poucos capítulos que eu leio _extra_ em um tempo livre, mas só porque é muito interessante… Eu preciso descobrir se tenho algum dever de casa de Transfiguração ou Poções…"

"A McGonagall e o Slughorn sabem que você esteve aqui o fim de semana todo. Eles vão entender se você não tiver feito."

"Sim, mas eu imagino o quanto eles vão ficar felizes e impressionados se eu tiver feito, de qualquer jeito."

"Você é muito puxa-saco."

"Não… eu sou uma acadêmica de verdade."

"Uma acadêmica de verdade que gosta de puxar o saco." Ele diz. A Lily balança os ombros.

"Admita. Você amaria se você conhecesse um aluno que amasse tanto a sua matéria, tanto que ela fez o dever de casa, mesmo quando ela estava doente e morrendo na cama..."

"Sim, mas você não está fazendo isso porque você ama as matérias."

"Sim, eu estou."

"Não, você quer parecer como se você amasse essas matérias."

"Ok, então existem outros aspectos que eu tenho que pensar, como tenho que considerar as minhas notas, e a minha reputação, mas não me insulte dizendo que eu não as amo. Sim, eu amo Poções. Você odeia, mas eu amo. Eu faço as minhas próprias poções. Transfiguração. Eu amo, você também ama. Nós dois somos animagos. Feitiços, eu amo, faço os meus próprios… Eu tenho certeza que você entende aonde quero chegar com isso."

"Então, qual é a sua matéria predileta?" Ele pergunta, sabendo qual resposta que ele quer ouvir.

"História da Magia. Definitivamente." Ela diz, sarcasticamente. Não foi essa resposta que ele queria.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você ama tanto a história, que quer fazer a sua própria..."

"Você pode pensar assim."

"Você também pode ser chamada de mentirosa." Ele diz, lembrando de como eles se despediram na noite anterior.

"Eu não sou uma mentirosa… exatamente."

"Você é sim. Você mente o tempo todo."

"Somente para proteger a mim mesma, e a minha privacidade, de _imbecis_ **intrusos**, como você."

Se eles tivessem tido tempo para continuar, com certeza isso teria se transformado em uma briga de gritos, mas naquele momento, a McGonagall entra com membros da Ordem, que a Lily reconhece como sendo o Frank Longbottom sendo apoiado/carregado pela sua esposa.

"Poppy!" Grita a Minerva. A Madame Pomfrey vem em um instante, vê o que está acontecendo e começa a trabalhar.

"O Moody ainda está lá. Vá ajudá-lo Potter. Eu não sei aonde os outros estão, se estão bem ou não..."

"Frank! Frank! Fica comigo." A Alice chora para ele.

"Eu também vou." Diz a Lily, determinadamente.

"Srta. Evans, você não está..."

"Eu estou bem, e você não tem tempo para discutir. Era o meu turno, para começo de conversa. Eu vou com o Ja... Potter."

Rapidamente, ela está saindo da ala hospitalar, a varinha dela voa na mão dela, enquanto ela sai, com o James a seguindo.

"Evans, volte para a ala hospitalar agora." Ele grita. Ela ainda não pára. Na verdade, ela acelera, correndo em velocidade máxima para fora do castelo, e na direção dos terrenos. São um quilômetro e meio até Hogsmeade, aonde ela poderia aparatar.

O James vem trovejando passando por ela, em sua forma de cervo, e ela também se transforma. Ela ganha velocidade e a dor nos pulmões dela melhoram. Os veados são muito melhores para correr, e ela chegou lá muito mais rapidamente. Quando ela vê o James se transformar de volta, ela também se transforma.

"Você **não** vai!"

"Vamos ficar aqui e discutir um pouco mais, e deixar pessoas inocentes se machucarem, certo!" Eles ficam parados, um olhando para o outro de cara feia, durante dois segundos, antes dele agarrar ela furiosamente para perto dele, abraçando ela tão próximo que ele poderia ter esmagado ela. Ela sente o mundo se desmoronar, enquanto ele os leva para a casa dos Uppingham.

* * *

"Tomem cuidado, Potter! Evans!" Eles ouvem o Moody gritar.

"Moody? Aonde está todo mundo? Eles estão bem?"

"Atrás de vocês!" Ele grita. Juntos, a Lily e o James se viram para ver um Comensal da Morte atirando uma azaração contra eles. James, a Lily e o Moody estão com as varinhas prontas, mas o campo da Lily explode antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. O Comensal da Morte voa para trás, e aterriza com um barulho. Ele não se mexe.

"O que foi isso?" Pergunta o Moody.

"Um… escudo." Diz o Potter.

"Eu só estava assustada, eu não contaria com isso de novo..." Inclui a Lily. Finalmente olhando em volta ela percebe que eles estão dentro de uma enorme casa, com um teto muito alto, com pedaços de mármore e gesso caindo sobre eles. "A família, Moody, eles estão salvos?"

"Tiramos todo mundo, exceto uma garota. Eles estão de volta no castelo. Não sei aonde a garota está..."

"Quantos Comensais da Morte?"

"Eles eram 7, contra somente nós 3… Não esperávamos tantos."

"_Incarcerus_!" Grita a Lily para o corpo inconsciente. Só para que caso ele decidisse acordar a qualquer momento, mas do jeito que a cabeça dele está sangrando, ela duvida muito.

"Eu peguei 2, o Frank pegou 2 antes de ser atingido, a Evans acabou de pegar um, então restam 2, mas eles podem ter ido embora agora. Eu fiquei procurando pela garota..."

"Ela está na casa?"

"Estava quando os comensais chegaram… não tenho certeza se ainda está. Os últimos dois podem ter pego ela..."

"Qual é o nome dela?" Ela pergunta.

"Emily."

"Eu vou procurar por ela." Diz ela, subindo as escadas correndo.

O James não gosta da idéia da Lily sair sozinha, especialmente não depois daquela maldição misteriosa presa na alma dela…

"Aonde estão os outros?"

"Mandei eles aparatarem para o escritório do Dumbledore."

"Como isso é possível?"

"Não precisa ficar surpreso, rapaz. É o Dumbledore, afinal das contas..."

Justo, pensa o James, mas agora não é a hora de pensar sobre isso.

"Vamos nos dividir, e procurar pelo resto da casa?"

O Moddy concorda em reconhecimento. O James se desvia para uma direção e o Moody vai para outra.

* * *

Se a Lily fosse uma criança assustada, aonde ela iria se esconder? Ela procura cuidadosamente nos quartos, chutando as portas abertas rapidamente, e com a varinha dela a postos. Nenhum deles parecem o quarto que uma menina iria se esconder, até o último quarto.

"Emily?" Ela sussurra. "Emily..." Ela se inclina para olhar embaixo da cama, e encontra uma criança amedrontada, com os olhos arregalados, com lágrimas e muco escorrendo pelo rosto dela. "Vem aqui, Emily, eu não vou te machucar. Eu estou aqui para te levar para a sua família. Ok?"

Como se fosse por instinto, ela se vira, sabendo que tem alguém atrás dela. Ela não poderia ficar mais surpresa ao rosto olhando de volta para ela.

"A garota é minha..." Ele diz, apontando a varinha para ela.

"Richard Quibbley… seu canalha." Ela diz, atirando a azaração bowling ball nele. Ele cai em dor, tentando atirar uma azaração petrificante na direção dela. Foi facilmente bloqueada. Os feitiços desse aluno do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa não são nada, quando comparados com o do James. Rapidamente, ela o deixa mudo, para que ele não possa falar, enfraquecendo um bruxo da habilidade inferior dele, de fazer magia. Com um _petrificus totalus_ ele cai no chão como uma estátua de pedra, sendo puxada de seu suporte. Só para se assegurar, ela também coloca o feitiço _Incarcerus_ nele, antes de voltar para o chão para olhar para a menina.

"Venha, querida. Nós temos que sair e voltar para os seus pais. Rápido." A menina parece confiar um pouco mais na Lily, um pouco mais do que nos violentos comensais da morte, então ela rasteja para fora de debaixo da cama, e abraça as pernas da Lily, limpando os olhos e o nariz dela no uniforme da Lily.

"Você vai ficar bem, vem comigo." Ela diz, segurando a mão para a menina. Seria mais fácil pegar a garota no colo e carregar ela, mas a Lily não arrisca impedir o braço da varinha dela desse jeito. Eles encontram primeiro com o Moody, enquanto descem cuidadosamente as escadas.

"Leve-a para o escritório do Dumbledore. Aparate diretamente."

"Sim, senhor. Tem um outro Comensal da Morte inconsciente no último quarto a direita. Um aluno de Hogwarts, na verdade."

"Um a menos então..."

"Boa sorte." Ela diz, se abaixando para a criança, e como o James fez com ela a poucos minutos atrás, ela abraça forte a menina e aparata para Hogwarts.

Quando a Lily chega, a família da criança se derrama em lágrimas de alegria. Eles deveriam estar esperando lá com os corações nas mãos.

"Srta. Evans." Diz o Dumbledore, soando suavemente surpreso.

"Os Longbottoms estão na Ala Hospitalar."

"Eu sabia disso."

"O Potter e eu pegamos os lugares deles."

"Disso eu não sabia."

"Isso não é tudo. Quibbley. Richard Quibbley, ele é um dos Comensais da Morte. Ele não vai voltar tão cedo para Hogwarts. Eu o deixei com o Moody, amarrado e petrificado. De acordo com o Moody, tem um Comensal da Morte sobrando. Se você não se importa, senhor, eu vou retornar agora."

A Lily mal espera pelo aceno do Diretor, antes de reaparecer na casa dos Uppingham. Quando ela chega, ela percebe que no meio tempo que ela esteve ausente, o Fenwick também apareceu, e está lutando com um Comensal da Morte. A Lily se junta a ele, jogando raios vermelhos para o oponente dele. Ele é bom, quem quer que seja, pois os bloqueia com habilidade.

"Têm mais deles agora." Diz o Fenwick, entre azarações e contra feitiços. "Mais dois vieram com _esse_."

Depois de bloquear um feitiço, a Lily manda um _Rictusempra_ silencioso para ele. Foi bem sucedido. Ele deixa a varinha dele cair, antes de cair de joelhos, segurando a barriga em risadas. Novamente, eles estupefazem ele e o incarceram, antes de seguirem juntos, levando a varinha do homem com eles, pulando sobre pedaços de móveis que foram explodidos em vários pedaços, por vários feitiços. Eles ouvem algo se estilhaçar no aposento ao lado, e ambos correm naquela direção. O Fenwick entra primeiro.

"Não, não entra!" Ele diz para a Lily, bloqueando a entrada dela.

"O que foi?" Ela diz, levantando a cabeça para olhar entre os braços dele. James Potter está deitado no chão, sem se mover, envolto por vidro estilhaçado, que antes era um candelabro, e sangue escapando pela cabeça dele.

"Vá encontrar o Moody! Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Ele ainda está vivo!" Diz a Lily, freneticamente, empurrando o braço incrivelmente musculoso. O braço se abaixa, e a deixa passar.

"James!" Ela diz, correndo até ele, caindo de joelhos ao lado dele, cortando os joelhos em alguns cacos de vidro. Ela começa imediatamente a fazer feitiços para parar o sangramento. Pelo que ela pode dizer, ele não foi atingido por nenhum feitiço, somente pelo candelabro. Ela retira pedaços de vidro da cabeça dele. Por sorte, o cabelo dele é tão grosso e tão bagunçado, que impediu a maior parte dos cacos de atingirem o couro cabeludo dele. Tem um galo, mas ela está convencida de que não é nada sério. Ela já foi atingida na cabeça pior do que isso antes. Ele vai ficar bem…

Ela o levanta com uma virada da varinha dela, e o deixa em um canto limpo do aposento, aonde ele não seria pisoteado. Quando ela o coloca, ela percebe que ele está com a capa dele, então ela a coloca em cima dele, para que um inimigo não o encontre e o mate.

Ela segue os sons das vozes gritando azarações, e de coisas quebrando, para o que parece ser a sala de jantar. Benjy Fenwick e Moody estão encostados com as costas na parede, e os dois oponentes deles estão de costas para a porta. Para sorte da Lily, eles não ouviram ela se aproximar. Ela silenciosamente estupefaz um, que cai no chão. O Comensal da Morte surpreso restante, se vira para encarar a Lily, e atira um feitiço que ela facilmente bloqueia, dando a oportunidade para o Moody estupefá-lo.

"Incarcerus!" Diz a Lily, e ambos os corpos estão rapidamente amarrados. "O que nós vamos fazer com todos eles?" Ela pergunta.

"Você deixa isso para o Fenwick, o Ministério, e eu, resolvermos."

"O Potter foi atingido. Está inconsciente na sala de estar." Ela diz.

"Leve-o de volta, então. Você e a garota voltaram direito?" Ele pergunta, soltando um patrono da varinha dele.

"Sim." Ela diz, seguindo o Moody, enquanto ele sai do aposento, na direção da sala de estar. A Lily bane a capa da invisibilidade do Potter antes deles entrarem no quarto. O Moody provavelmente tem conhecimento sobre a capa, mas ela não tem certeza. Uma vez do lado de dentro, ela a convoca silenciosamente, e a coloca dentro do uniforme dela. Em vez de ir direto para o James, como ela achou que o Moody faria, ele pega uma lata do sobretudo dele, e joga um punhado de pó verde no fogo.

"Retire-o daqui rapidamente." O Moody fala rispidamente. "Antes que esse lugar esteja infestado com policiais. Você não quer dar uma declaração, quer?" Ela balança a cabeça. Ela não quer gastar horas falando com a polícia, quando o Moody pode fazer isso facilmente por ela. Ela quer levar o James para a Madame Pomfrey.

Ela se ajoelha ao lado dele mais uma vez, enquanto ouve o Moody começar a falar no fogo. Ela gentilmente, porém rapidamente, o coloca em um tipo de posição sentado, para que ela pudesse segurá-lo bem. O corpo mole dele é muito pesado, e ela está caindo para trás com ele, enquanto ela manda os dois para fora da casa dos Uppingham.

Ela pode respirar novamente, um momento depois, quando eles chegam ao escritório do Dumbledore, com a Lily ainda abraçando o corpo do James.

"Srta. Evans!" Vem a voz assustada da McGonagall. A Lily solta o James, e olha para o rosto horrorizado da professora dela, ao ver os dois. Bom, não ao ver ela, ela está bem, mas ao ver o James, inconsciente e com sangue em todo o rosto e roupas, é uma visão assustadora.

"Tudo está resolvido. O ministério e os aurores têm o controle da casa dos Uppingham. Vários Comensais da Morte foram capturados em custódia. E eu estou levando o Professor Potter para a Ala Hospitalar." Ela diz, o levitando com a mesma facilidade de uma pena, e saindo do escritório, com ele sobrevoando atrás dela.

A Lily decide que ela não quer vários olhares estranhos à visão do rastro do corpo flutuante do professor sangrento atrás dela, então ela joga a capa por cima dele mais uma vez, e continua. Ela teve que fazer algumas manobras originais para manter os alunos de caminharem na direção dele sem querer, mas ela consegue. Uma vez na frente da ala hospitalar, ela olha em volta para ter certeza que não tem ninguém por perto para ver, e então remove a capa, colocando-a de volta dentro do uniforme, e entrando.

Ela o carrega calmamente, e o coloca próximo da cama aonde o Frank Longbottom está dormindo. A Alice, que a ouviu entrar, se levanta rapidamente ao ver o James.

"Você poderia chamar a Madame Pomfrey?" Ela pergunta educadamente. A Alice concorda, e com um olhar para o seu marido adormecido, ela sai para buscar a curandeira.

A Madame Pomfrey chega, com a capa de médica ondulando enquanto ela voa. A Lily diz uma rápida revisão do que ela fez, e o que ela acha que aconteceu.

"Eu não acho que ele tenha sido machucado magicamente… Eu quero dizer, eu acho que a gente não vai saber até ele acordar..."

"Enervate." Diz a Madame Pomfrey, mas o James permanece dormindo. Então ele não foi atingido com um feitiço estupefaça… "Bom, se tivermos sorte, o pior que ele vai ter quando ele acordar, vai ser uma dor de cabeça. Essa abertura na cabeça dele foi extremamente bem reparada. Muito bem, Srta. Evans." Ela cumprimenta.

"Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey."

"Agora, volta para a cama, você já teve muito exercício por um dia." Ela briga. Honestamente, a mulher muda de sensível para rabugenta em um segundo.

"O quê? Mas eu estou bem! Eu acabei de provar que eu estou bem. Eu acabei de lutar e capturei..." Ela conta rapidamente na cabeça dela, "4 comensais da morte sozinha."

"Exatamente, você deve estar esgotada, e você não deve abusar. Cama. Agora." Ela diz com severidade. Suspirando, a Lily pega o pijama dela e se senta na cama ao lado da do James, fecha a cortina, e muda de roupa. A Lily mal consegue acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu em menos de uma hora. Ela admite relutantemente (só para ela mesma, é claro) que talvez a Madame Pomfrey esteja certa sobre abusar. Ela sente uma dor no pulmão dela, o que faz respirar ser mais difícil, e mais doloroso.

"Lily?" Diz a Alice, incerta. A Lily abre as cortinas.

"Sim?"

"Oi, eu sei que nós nos conhecemos na reunião, mas eu nunca me introduzi devidamente. O Frank e eu somos aurores. Eu acho que eu estava no sétimo ano quando você era do segundo. O Frank é da idade do James. Eles se conheciam na escola… e é claro, agora por causa da Ordem."

"Eu quero treinar para ser uma auror, como você, quando eu graduar."

"Com notas como as suas não deve ser um problema. É claro que todos nós ouvimos falar de você..."

"Nós? Nós quem? Ouviram o quê?" Ela pergunta.

"Nós, os aurores na Ordem. Obviamente, o Frank e eu, o Alastor Moody, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, e os Prewetts." A Lily percebe que o nome do Potter não foi mencionado. Talvez a Ordem não confia em um aluno para esse segredo em particular, mesmo que o dito aluno seja membro da Ordem. Mas a Lily não pressiona o assunto, não poderia, ela percebe, sem trair o James. "O Dumbledore contou a todos nós sobre você. Sobre os seus pais, o unicórnio, sua magia e tudo mais..."

"Oh..." Ela diz. Ela gosta da Alice. É um pouco objetiva e direta, é verdade, mas ela gosta dela. "Então… eu acho que não tem muito o que dizer então..."

"Que besteira, nós temos muitas coisas para conversar." Ela diz, entusiasmada. A Lily fica surpresa que uma… bem… sem ter uma palavra melhor… mulher tão _feminina_ seja uma auror. Ela imaginava as mulheres aurores como muito fortes, e sem as características normais compartilhadas pelas mulheres bobas. Mas, se você tem que fazer um trabalho tão difícil, trabalhar com homens o tempo todo, e o seu marido também é auror, talvez você precise desses momentos aleatórios de menina. Se a Alice estiver rondada por aurores o tempo todo, talvez ela não tenha a oportunidade de conversar com muitas mulheres no modo normal.

"Me conta sobre o que aconteceu depois que nós deixamos a casa dos Uppingham..." Ela diz. Ok, a Lily pensa, talvez ela não seja tão feminina assim, ela quer ouvir falar sobre a luta…

"Bom, quando o Ja... _Potter_ e eu chegamos, o Moody estava sozinho..." Ela começa. Ela explica a história toda, encontrando a garota, descobrindo o Richard Quibbley… "E ele realmente me levou para Hogsmeade no ano passado..."

"Não..." Ela diz, incrédula.

"Aham… então eu o acertei com uma azaração muito forte, que eu mesma inventei, e ele caiu. Eu o amarrei, e o deixei lá para o Moody e os outros aurores, e levei a garota de volta para o escritório do Dumbledore, onde os pais dela estavam. Eu resumi a situação para os outros, antes de sair novamente… O Fenwick estava lá quando eu cheguei..." Ela continua, explicando o resto dos acontecimentos, descrevendo cada azaração e feitiço que foi jogado, e cada palavra que foi dita, até ela chegar na ala hospitalar.

"Isso deve ter sido uma senhora visão… você flutuando o James desse jeito."

"Passou despercebido..." Ela diz.

"Sério? Como?"

"Eu coloquei um feitiço de desilusão nele, para que ele se misturasse com o que quer que estivesse próximo a ele, e então o flutuei ao lado das paredes, acima da cabeça dos alunos. Ninguém percebeu nada." Ela diz. Ela gostaria que realmente tivesse pensado nisso na hora. Com a proteção adicional da capa, ninguém teria suspeitado de nada, e a Lily não teria que ter tido o trabalho árduo de evitar os caminhos lotados de pessoas.

"Resumindo, um fim de semana atarefado." Ela termina.

"Coitadinha! Encontrar um colar amaldiçoado… quais são as chances disso?"

"Essa sou eu, a azarada Lily Evans..."

"Mas pense em quanta sorte você teve de sobreviver."

"Ah, bem, está no passado agora, certo?"

"Certo. Você só tem que ficar andando em frente… E você fez, não foi. Lutando contra comensais da morte no mesmo fim de semana."

"Você faz isso parecer tão importante, e mesmo assim você isso o tempo todo… como ganha pão."

"Sim, isso é verdade, mas você ainda é uma aluna. O resto de nós passou por um treinamento para poder lidar com esse tipo de situação, você parece apenas entrar na história, e saber exatamente o que fazer." A Lily pensa para si mesma que ela _teve_ um tipo de treinamento, mas as pequenas lições de auror que ela tinha com o Potter são estritamente confidenciais, nem mesmo o Dumbledore tem conhecimento delas. A Lily pensa aleatoriamente, por algum motivo, que ela precisa mandar uma coruja para o Tom do Caldeirão Furado logo, para perguntar sobre trabalhar nas férias. De vez em quando essas idéias aparecem do nada na mente dela, nos momentos mais estranhos, e esse é um desses momentos. É uma pena que não vão dar autorização para ela ir até o corujal.

A Alice está distraída brincando com o cabelo do marido dela. A Lily olha para o do James. Está mais bagunçado do que o normal, com o sangue secando nele. Ela duvida que ela seria capaz de passar os dedos dela pelo cabelo dele, como a Alice está fazendo com o do Frank, mesmo se ela quisesse… mas ela não quer, então isso não é um problema. Bem, o cabelo sujo com certeza não é um problema, somente é… nojento.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Diz a Lily, se levantando e caminhando até a onde a curandeira está sentada.

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Evans?"

"Eu estou bem, eu só estava pensando se tem algum jeito de tirar o sangue do cabelo do Professor Potter… está sujando o travesseiro, e… bem… não é muito agradável."

"Então lava ele."

"Com qual feitiço?"

"Com sabão e água. Ele não é uma mancha para ser removida, Srta. Evans..."

"Sim, senhora." Diz a Lily, obedientemente, voltando para a Alice. Ela ainda está olhando carinhosamente para o marido dela. A Lily percebe que nem sabe o que o atingiu, ou o quanto é sério. Ela imagina que ele não esteja morrendo, porque senão a Alice estaria muito mais chateada.

Pensando em como ela vai fazer isso, ela primeiro conjura um pedaço de sabão, colocando-o no peito do Potter, então ela transfigura o travesseiro em uma tigela, com um espaço para o pescoço, como eles tem nos cabeleireiros.

_Aguamenti_, ela pensa, e começa a molhar o cabelo dele com o jato d'água que sai da varinha dela. Uma vez que esteja úmido o suficiente, ela cobre a mão dela com espuma do sabão, e começa a esfregar o cabelo dele, com uma água manchada de sangue pingando na tigela. Ela cantarola enquanto trabalha. Ela lava o cabelo dele com mais água da varinha dela. Quando a tigela fica cheia, ela limpa com _Evanesco_. O processo todo de lavar e enxaguar vai precisar definitivamente ser repetido. Então ela repete. Dessa vez ela consegue retirar muito mais, a água da tigela fica com uma cor nojenta vermelha de sangue molhado.

A Lily não tem nojo de sangue do jeito que as pessoas normais tem. Nunca a incomodou, até agora, que ela pode sentir o corte na cabeça dele, e que ela o viu no chão, sangrando. Ela sabe que seria diferente se ele estivesse acordado e conversando. De alguma forma faria isso ser diferente, mas estar lavando o sangue de alguém que não pode fazer isso sozinho, só faz ser mais triste ainda.

Depois de remover a água da tigela, ela faz que ar quente saia da varinha dela, agindo como um secador de cabelos mágico, porém com muito menos barulho. A Lily conhece um feitiço que seca o cabelo instantaneamente, mas ela acha melhor fazer dessa forma, para que seja feito devidamente...

Ok, então ela está trapaceando, e ela sabe disso. Essa regra de _não tocar_ que ela colocou em si mesma, no que parecem a anos atrás, parece tão injusta agora. Ele nem mesmo está acordado… com certeza ela merece um pequeno prazer. Como se permitir um pequeno pedaço de bolo de chocolate, depois de não ter nenhum doce por uma semana inteira.

É completamente relaxante, somente cantarolar e percorrer os dedos dela pelo cabelo dele, enquanto ela o seca. É uma calma embriagante.

"É bom, não é?" Vem a voz da Alice, penetrando na cena particular dela. Ela estava tão distraída que praticamente esqueceu que outras pessoas estavam presentes. Ela deseja desastradamente e repentinamente, que ela tivesse puxado a cortina em volta da cama dele, para que ninguém pudesse ter visto.

"O que é?"

"Vê-lo tão bem cuidado. Eu sei que eu faria qualquer coisa pelo Frank nesse momento, se ele precisasse de qualquer coisa, seja qual fosse, eu faria. A gente se sente como se precisasse protegê-los e cuidar deles, quando eles ficam tão indefesos dessa forma, você sabe?"

"Não, eu… não saberia."

"Oh..." Diz a Alice, sem jeito.

"Por enquanto, eu sou a assistente da Madame Pomfrey, e é por isso que eu estou cuidando dele. Em um momento eu vou checar na Elizabeth Silverspoon. Mas..." Inclui a Lily, sinceramente. "Eu confesso que eu amo mexer no cabelo das pessoas. Eu costumava brincar com o cabelo da minha irmã o tempo todo, quando éramos crianças. Eu não tenho o cabelo de ninguém hoje em dia para percorrer os meus dedos… Bom, eu tenho o meu, mas não é a mesma coisa."

A Alice volta a acariciar o cabelo do Frank. "Eu entendo você."

"É relaxante, não é?" Diz a Lily.

"Sim, confortante… para mim. E eu acho que talvez ele também possa sentir."

"Talvez ele possa." Ela diz, terminando de secar, parando o jato de ar quente da varinha dela. Ela coloca o feitiço de secar nele, só para ter certeza. Cuidadosamente, ela coloca a mão dela embaixo da cabeça dele, e muda a tigela de volta para um travesseiro. Ela coloca a mão nele. Está ligeiramente úmido, então ela o joga na cama dela, e convoca outro travesseiro, um seco, um que não esteja úmido ou manchado de sangue. Ela coloca o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dele, e abaixa a cabeça dele gentilmente, como se estivesse colocando um bebê em um berço.

"Assim é melhor." Diz a Alice. "É muito menos sangrento agora. Parece que ele está somente dormindo pacificamente..."

Nesse instante, um aluno que a Lily reconhece como do quinto ano, do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, entra segurando a mão esquerda dele, procurando a Madame Pomfrey.

"O que foi?" Diz a Lily, caminhando até ele.

"Caí da minha vassoura no treino de hoje. Eu acho que está quebrado..." Ele diz, bravamente não tentando chorar por causa da dor.

"Vem aqui, sente-se, me mostra." Ela diz, enquanto ele se senta em uma cama. Essa vai ser a primeira vez que a Lily conserta um osso. A Madame Pomfrey a disse como fazer, hoje mais cedo. Ela sussurra o feitiço, bem baixinho. Ela não consegue ver nenhuma mudança, mas o garoto com certeza sente a diferença, porque ele começa a mover a mão para frente e para trás.

"Obrigado."

"Está doendo?"

"Não."

"Bom, então volta para aquele campo de quadribol, porque nós precisamos vencer os Sonserinos na semana que vem!" O garoto sorri para ela e sai, prometendo uma vitória.

A Madame Pomfrey, que esteve assistindo da mesa dela, acena em aprovação para ela, e então a Lily retorna para a cama. Ela mal consegue acreditar que não são nem 3 horas da tarde… Parece que deveria ser muito mais tarde.

Ela fecha as cortinas em volta da cama do Potter, caso mais alunos decidam entrar, e o vejam lá. Ela pensa que talvez vá tirar uma soneca, mas o Rupert entra, tirando a idéia da mente dela.

"Como foi a sua caminhada?" Ela pergunta agradavelmente, o distraindo, enquanto a Alice fecha a cortina em volta do marido dela.

"Ah, bem, bem. Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem..." Ela diz, de modo não convincente. Bem não é a palavra que ela teria utilizado para se descrever nesse momento, mas tem que servir agora. "Nós tivemos algum dever de casa de Transfiguração?"

"Sim, nós temos uma redação para entregar na semana que vem na… caramba, sobre o que era mesmo… Ah, sim, animagos. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre isso na aula. A McGonagall até se transformou para a gente durante a aula. Eu quero dizer, eu sei que ela fez isso no terceiro ano, quando nós vimos o assunto na primeira vez, mas mesmo assim foi maneiro. Isso é muito mais profundo do que foi no terceiro ano. Parece complicado, e eu não estou esperançoso para fazer..."

"Exatamente, qual é o título da redação?" Ela pergunta.

"Os 26 passos _básicos_ em se tornar um animago. Hum! 26 passos básicos, a minha varinha! Se são 26, então não são básicos de jeito nenhum. Eu dei uma olhada no livro, e os passos estão longe de serem simples, gráficos, datas, muita geometria para o meu gosto, mas nós temos uma semana para fazer isso, então..."

"Então..."

"Então você vai fazer isso agora, não é?"

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso."

"Você… é desagradável em alguns jeitos."

"Isso não é uma coisa muito legal a se dizer."

"Embora seja a verdade… a sua tenacidade acadêmica é um pouco repugnante."

"Eu estou presa na ala hospitalar, o que mais eu tenho para fazer?" Ela se defende, como se ela não tivesse feito nada o dia todo, além de ficar deitada na cama entediada, em vez de estar lutando contra Comensais da Morte. Ele olha em volta do aposento, e balança os ombros.

"Eu acho que você tem razão. Pelo menos você não está mais sozinha." Ele diz, indicando as 4 camas com as cortinas puxadas.

"Sim, verdadeiros tagarelas, eles são." Ela diz. "Não abriram as cortinas desde que chegaram."

"O que eles tem de errado?"

"Ela comeu algo estranho, eu _acho_ que aquele naquela cama se transfigurou parcialmente em um rato, eu não sei quanto aquele cara, e esse aqui atingiu um objeto pontudo na cabeça. Eu sou a única normal aqui."

"Eu acho que você está usando o termo 'normal' _muito_ imprecisamente."

"Cale-se."

"Sim, bem, eu só vim te dizer oi, eu tenho que começar naquela redação que temos que entregar em Transfiguração amanhã."

A Lily não precisa fazer, porque ela conseguiu fazer durante a aula, na semana anterior.

"Certo, eu te vejo amanhã."

"Você vai assistir a aula?"

"Eu espero que sim."

Ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela, e sai. A Alice abre as cortinas depois que ele sai.

"Esse é o seu…"

"Amigo." Termina a Lily, para ela. "Melhor amigo… eu acho. Nós somos amigos desde o primeiro ano."

"Que fofo."

A Lily não consegue ver como, mas diz "Claro." de qualquer jeito. A Lily pega emprestado um pergaminho, uma pena, tinta, e uma superfície dura, da Madame Pomfrey, e começa a escrever a redação sobre animagos. Ela não precisa dos livros dela, pois ela sabe esses 26 passos de cor. Se lembrando, eles parecem ser bem simples, mas na época, ela se sentiu como o Roo, que eles eram completamente muito complicados para qualquer pessoa conseguir seguí-los. Ela gasta duas horas na redação, desenhando diagramas miniatura. Por um momento, ele acha que está se entregando por escrever uma redação tão detalhada, mas então ela percebe que não precisa se preocupar. Mesmo que ela não seja uma animaga, ela teria feito todo o tipo de pesquisa o possível nessa redação, para obter essa informação. Nada do que ela escreveu vem de experiência pessoal, ou de materiais da seção restrita. Ela nem mesmo especifica encantamentos específicos, ou os diagramas precisos, somente esboços, mas ainda assim informativos. Na hora que ela acabou de escrever a redação (depois de parar duas vezes para ajudar alunos machucados) e escrever uma carta para o Tom, sobre trabalhar durante as férias, já está quase no anoitecer.

Como ela havia esperado, o Hagrid e o Mercúrio chegam. Usando a varinha dela, ela conjura uma cadeira grande o suficiente para o peso do Hagrid, e ele se senta, enquanto a Lily se senta no chão, para alimentar o Mercúrio.

"O Dumbledore me contou sobre essa tarde. Nós todos estamos muito orgulhosos de você, Lily."

"Obrigada, Hagrid." Embora ela não se sinta muito agradecida. Ela se sente como se ela fosse uma criança, e que todos os adultos estão olhando para baixo, para ela, e sorrindo, entregando uma figurinha, ou uma estrela dourada, por ela ter acertado as contas de matemática. O Moody e o Fenwick também estavam lá, fizeram a parte deles, e as pessoas não estão dizendo o quanto estão orgulhosos deles. Eles fizeram o que era esperado deles. Aparentemente, eles não tinham muitas expectativas com a Lily, porque eles foram facilmente impressionados. Eles achavam que ela não podia agüentar isso?

"A família está muito agradecida que você trouxe a filha deles de volta."

"Sim, bem..." Ela diz, acariciando o Mercúrio. "Hagrid, você acha que você poderia me fazer um enorme favor, e me trazer uma coruja? Ou pelo menos, enviar isso quando você puder?" Ela diz, entregando a carta para ele.

"Claro." Ele diz, pegando o colocando em um dos dezenas de bolsos do seu enorme casaco. A Lily espera que ele não vá esquecer da carta ali. Quem sabe quantas coisas indiscriminadas e perdidas esses numerosos bolsos podem conter…

Mais dois alunos entram para serem tratados pela Madame Pomfrey. Ela olha para a Lily, e vendo que ela está ocupada, ela mesmo cuida dos alunos do quarto ano. O Hagrid está sentado diretamente na frente da Lily e do Mercúrio, com o seu largo corpo bloqueando os dois de vista, completamente. A Lily fica feliz que ele é 3 vezes mais largo do que um homem normal.

Eles decidem que a Ala Hospitalar tem muito tráfego no momento para o Mercúrio, então ele vai embora depois de terminar de comer, com a promessa do Hagrid que ele vai estar de volta a meia-noite.

"Oooh, ele é tão lindo." Comenta a Alice, quando o Mercúrio sai.

"Eu sei." Concorda a Lily.

"Você tem tanta sorte de ter um como animal de estimação."

"O Mercúrio não é um animal de estimação." Ela diz rapidamente, quase que grosseiramente… _quase_.

"É claro, certo, desculpa… Bem, eu acho que está ficando tarde, eu acho melhor eu ir para casa..." Ela diz, olhando de forma triste para o marido dela.

"Você pode dormir no meu quarto. Assim, você é capaz de ficar por perto, mas não teria que dormir em uma dessas camas desconfortáveis de hospital… Você teria uma privacidade completar, afinal, é o aposento dos Monitores Chefe..."

"Ah, Lily, isso seria maravilhoso, obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada."

"Eu vou te levar..." Ela diz, se levantando da cama. Ela dá uma explicação rápida para a Madame Pomfrey, e ela e a Alice saem da ala hospitalar. Quando elas chegam no retrato, ela diz para ele "Eu estou mudando a senha para '_Lembrol_' ". Quando ela dá a nova senha, ele se abre, e ela e a Alice entram. "Me desculpa se estiver um pouco bagunçado." Ela diz. Não estava bagunçado, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que se costuma dizer quando você deixa alguém ficar, de modo inesperado.

Ela dá um tour rápido para a Alice, e diz para ela se sentir livre para usar qualquer coisa. A Lily espera que ela entenda que ela quer dizer qualquer coisa, _exceto_ a escova de dentes e a gilete, mas ela não fala isso. Uma vez satisfeita que tudo que ela gostaria de manter escondido está seguramente guardado, protegido por feitiços com senhas, ela deixa a Alice e retorna para a Ala Hospitalar.

Tudo está calmo agora, e a Madame Pomfrey diz para ela ir para a cama. A Lily concorda e a observa ir embora. Apenas algumas horas depois, quando tudo estava perfeitamente calmo e quieto, ela ousa mexer nos bolsos do Potter, e pegar o espelho. Felizmente não foi quebrado em toda a comoção.

"Sirius." Ela sussurra, depois de fechar as cortinas e fazer um feitiço de silêncio.

"Lily Evans, que surpresa agradável."

"Olá de novo, Sirius."

"Pelo o que eu devo esse prazer?"

"Pelo James, eu receio. O seu amigo está me fazendo companhia na Ala Hospitalar nessa noite. Ele está inconsciente na cama ao lado da minha."

"O que aconteceu?" Ele diz, com o tom de voz alterando de charmoso para preocupado. A voz dele agora está mais profunda, cheia, áspera.

"Coisas de auror. Ele está bem, eu acho. Somente um golpe na cabeça nessa tarde, que ele ainda não acordou. Eu achei que você poderia querer saber..."

"Obrigado, Lily. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Mais ninguém teria pensado em me contar."

"Sem problema." Ela diz, com um sorriso. Ela não consegue deixar de sorrir para a mudança da voz dele, quando estava cheia de preocupação pelo amigo dele. Parece muito mais rica, e a fez tremer agradavelmente por dentro. "Isso é tudo que eu realmente tenho a dizer, então eu acho que vou te deixar ir."

"Espera."

"Sim?"

"Como _você_ está se sentindo? Não que eu me importe, você entende." Ele inclui rapidamente, quase que defensivamente. "Você sabe, somente uma pergunta _educada_."

"Eu estou… bem. Considerando tudo, eu me sinto consideravelmente bem. Somente um pouco cansada, mas..."

"Bem, nesse caso, eu vou te deixar ter o seu sono de beleza, não que você precise, é claro…" Ele diz, com o charme e a risada de volta mais uma vez em sua voz.

"Boa noite, Sirius. Eu vou te manter atualizado."

"Obrigado. Boa noite, Lily."

Ela anda nas pontas dos pés até a cama do James, e coloca o espelho de volta, antes de voltar para a cama dela, por uma hora, até que o Hagrid traga o Mercúrio para a alimentação da meia-noite.

* * *

O James teve um excelente sonho… ele estava somente deitado, enquanto a Lily fazia uma massagem na cabeça dele, e lavava o cabelo dele. Um sonho estranho, sim, mas foi maravilhosamente quente e vívido. Ele a ouve falando, suave e baixo, talvez ela estivesse cantarolando. Não, ela está definitivamente falando, dizendo algo como que ela ama brincar com o cabelo dele. Ela pode brincar com ele a qualquer hora. Ele ama o jeito que os dedos dela passam por ele, fazendo massagem no couro cabeludo dele, acariciando o cabelo dele. Foi maravilhoso.

Ele sai desse sonho para um mais confuso, com pensamentos menos vívidos. Ele está no apartamento da Agatha, em Londres, e então na Casa dos Gritos com os outros marotos, então na casa dos pais dele. Um candelabro cai em cima do piano da mãe dele, e ele acorda com um susto.

É tarde da noite, e ele está na ala hospitalar. Pegando os seus óculos da cabeceira da cama, e os colocou. Porém isso não lhe deu muito mais claridade. Ainda está muito escuro para ver muita coisa. Ele olha para a sua direita, surpreso por um momento, por estar vendo o Frank Longbottom, e então ele se lembra que eles trouxeram o Frank, quando ele saiu com a Lily…

Lily! Aonde ela está? Ele olha em volta, e a vê dormindo na cama à esquerda da dele. Ele exala por um momento, aliviado, mas então se lembra que eles estão na ala hospitalar, e dormir na ala hospitalar não é uma coisa boa. Ela pode estar com novos ferimentos. Então ele percebe que _ele_ está dormindo na ala hospitalar… e ele não consegue se lembrar de chegar aqui. Ele foi atingido? Com exceção da dor de cabeça, ele se sente bem.

"Lily!" Ele sussurra, sentando. Bafo de dragão, essa dor de cabeça é pior do que ele imaginava. A Lily sussurra algo que soa vagamente como '2 da manhã' e gira na cama. "Lily!" Ele repete, com o mesmo sussurro áspero.

"O que..." Ela murmura, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estava até você me acordar..."

"Como eu vim parar aqui?" Ele pergunta, sem estar nenhum pouco envergonhado ou arrependido de ter acordado ela.

"_Eu_ te trouxe aqui, seu desgraçado ingrato, agora volta a dormir."

"Não… me diga o que aconteceu."

"Eu te falo amanhã, eu estou exausta..." O James pega a varinha dele da cabeceira da cama, e manda um feitiço que arde nela. _Isso_ a levanta… muito mais levantada do que ele gostaria, porque, na hora que ela sente o feitiço, a varinha dele voa da mão dele diretamente para a dela, e ela avança nele, com os olhos em chama com uma vivacidade repentina espantosa. As mãos dele foram para os lados, enquanto ela agarra o cabelo dele e puxa tão forte, que a cabeça dele também é puxada para trás, deixando o pescoço dele exposto e vulnerável. A Lily põe a ponta da varinha dele na artéria dele, e sussurra em uma voz quieta e mortal.

"Potter, foi um dia cansativo. Tudo o que eu peço são somente 180 minutos de sono ininterrupto. Me acorde desse jeito mais uma vez, e pelas próximas 3 semanas você vai estar gotejando pus verde de cada poro do seu corpo, como a grande lesma que você é." Ela felizmente esquece de partir a varinha dele ao meio, que é obviamente o que ela pretendia fazer. Ela se acomoda por bater com ela na testa dele. Quando parece que ela controlou o temperamento dela, ela volta para a cama, e se cobre novamente, mas depois de um minuto, ela suspira, incapaz de voltar a dormir.

"Maldito seja..." Ela sussurra. "O que você quer saber?" O James se levanta cuidadosamente, e se senta no pé da cama dela. Ele fecha as cortinas em volta deles, e faz um feitiço do silêncio rapidamente, para que nenhum (dos dois) alunos na ala hospitalar não possa ouví-los.

"Tudo." Ele diz. Mais uma vez, a Lily relata os eventos da noite, assim como ela havia feito com a Alice.

"Você foi atingido com um candelabro na cabeça. Eu acho que o Fenwick achou que você estava morto, porque ele não queria que eu entrasse no aposento… Eu pude ver que você ainda estava sangrando, então eu sabia que você estava provavelmente vivo ainda, então eu disse para ele me deixar passar, enquanto ele encontrou o Moody com os outros dois. Eu te curei, e te cobri com a sua capa, e então voltei para me juntar aos outros..." Outra descrição do rápido duelo com os comensais da morte se segue, e então ela adiciona. "Então eu te trouxe de volta aqui, enquanto o Moody e o Fenwick arrumavam as coisas com os oficiais. O Frank está desacordado, desde que ele chegou eu acho, eu não sei exatamente o que atingiu ele. Você estava somente dormindo. Nós ficamos preocupados que você tivesse uma concussão, mas eu acho que você não tem. De qualquer forma, a Madame Pomfrey vai te checar amanhã."

Ele se lembra do sonho com o candelabro, e acha que isso possa explicar o sonho. Então ele se lembra do outro sonho, e teria corado se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que fica vermelho. Por sorte, ele não é, então ele somente se sente envergonhado, embora de aparecer estar também. A vergonha dele se transforma em algo completamente diferente quando ela diz, "A sua cabeça estava nojenta e sangrenta, e manchando o travesseiro, então eu lavei o seu cabelo por você. Você não tem que me agradecer, mas seria bom..."

"É… obrigado..."

"Não há de quê."

"Bem, Curandeira Evans, eu tenho uma dor de cabeça desagradável, o que você pode fazer por mim? Um pouco daquela mágica materna como da última vez, ou talvez algo mais substancial?" Ele honestamente não se importa com qual, ele aceita alegremente qualquer um dos dois, e mais alegremente ainda, aceita os dois.

"Na verdade, eu tenho algo para você." Ela diz, saindo da cama.

O James desmorona levemente com isso, e então se chuta mentalmente. 'Você é o James Potter.' ele diz para si mesmo. 'Você pode conseguir qualquer mulher que você queira. Você não precisa se humilhar por um simples beijo na testa… isso é simplesmente patético.' Ele treme em pensar no que o Sirius diria…

"Aqui, bebe isso." Ela diz, quando retorna.

"Isso vai me fazer dormir?"

"Essa poção não. Eu vou te fazer voltar para a sua cama, antes de te dar a outra."

Ele bebe, e fica surpreso em perceber que não era ruim. A maior parte das poções que fazem bem para você são repulsivas.

A dor na cabeça dele parece diminuir instantaneamente, pelo o que ele é grato.

"Essa?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu preciso beber isso?"

"Você não tem que beber, mas eu recomendo."

"Ah… certo. É melhor mesmo." Ele diz, se levantando da cama dela e indo para a dele. Ele bebe a segunda poção, e a sente fazer efeito. Ele encosta no travesseiro, e sente ela remover os óculos dele, e dar um beijo na testa dele. Ele cai no sono com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Aí está… várias pessoas perguntaram no review quando iria ter beijo… tecnicamente tem beijo nesse capítulo… os reviews nunca foram específicos sobre o tipo de beijo que estavam perguntando… hahahahahaha vocês devem estar me odiando agora!!

Mas sério agora, nessa história o relacionamento dos dois cresce lentamente. Além do que vocês não podem esquecer que eles estão passando muito tempo juntos há pouco mais de uma semana agora. Essas coisas levam tempo… Ainda mais com esses dois, já que o James é o Professor dela, e ele tem dúvidas sobre a questão moral de ficar com uma das alunas dele. E a Lily, como vocês vão poder ver muito nos próximos capítulos (e viram um pouco nesse) têm sérios problemas de auto confiança.

Mas não se preocupem, isso é, afinal, uma fic L/J, então eles VÃO ficar juntos, só vai demorar um pouquinho...


	20. 19: No qual os Boatos são Esmagados

A/N: Gente… eu não posso dizer quando vai ter o beijo de verdade, senão perde a graça. Mas eu posso garantir duas coisas, a primeira é que vai demorar ainda, e a segunda é que vocês vão amar a espera, tendo horas que vão querer dar uns tapas nesses dois tapados que não percebem o que está na frente deles. Eles vão chegar lá… vou dar uma dica… é perto da época do Natal - Ano Novo, na história, ok?

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 19: No qual os Boatos são Esmagados**_

A Lily luta e vence a batalha contra a Madame Pomfrey, para deixá-la ir as aulas na segunda-feira de manhã, depois que a Alice retorna para o lado do marido dela. Depois de um banho rápido, e roupas limpas, ela junta os livros dela e segue para a primeira aula.

Quando a Lily entra na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela é imediatamente bombardeada com perguntas, pelos colegas de turma dela.

"Lily! É verdade que você está saindo com o Sirius Black?"

"Todos nós achamos muito estranho que ele leu a sua redação daquele jeito, até que ele disse que vocês dois estão transando."

"Como você conheceu ele?"

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

"Qual é a comida predileta do Sirius Black?"

"Qual poção para o cabelo que ele usa, para fazer ele parecer tão sedoso?"

O James tenta pacientemente ignorar as perguntas impertinentes que os alunos dele estão perguntando para a Lily. 'Merda, Sirius.', ele pensa. Ele deveria saber ele não teria apenas dado a aula e saído. Não, não, não. Ele tem que deixar a marca dele, o que vai ser muito mais desastroso para a Evans… como se ela já não tivesse o suficiente para lidar, sem _essa_ besteira. Um fragmento atinge os ouvidos dele, uma das colegas de turma da Evans está fazendo perguntas impertinentes sobre o tamanho de uma parte particular do corpo do suposto amante dela…

"_**Chega**_!" ele grita nervosamente, acima da conversa contínua da turma. E lá se vai a paciência dele. Todavia, isso efetivamente acalmou todo mundo.

A Lily está rindo por dentro. Ela quase esqueceu disso, com a agitação do dia anterior. Se o Sirius não tivesse avisado ela, ela poderia estar furiosa nesse momento, mas em vez disso ela somente acha tudo isso hilário, observando os colegas de turma com olhos arregalados, fazendo perguntas sobre um homem que ela mal conhece. Ela estava preparada para seguir com a história do Sirius. Na verdade, ela inventou várias coisas interessantes para contar para as garotas, só por diversão, mas o olhar na cara do Potter a impede. Por que ele está olhando para ela dessa forma? Parece que ele está quase furioso. Ela acredita que o James não aprova o comportamento do amigo, então a Lily acha que ela não deve encorajar o Sirius, entrando na brincadeira. Em vez disso, ela decide falar. "Eu nunca estive no mesmo aposento que o Sirius Black, desde que nós éramos do primeiro ano, na sala comunal. Eu duvido que ele até saiba quem eu sou… ele provavelmente estava só fazendo graça com a aluna que não estava presente na sala..." ela diz. Ela sabe que isso não é inteiramente verdade, mas é mais fácil do que explicar a verdade verdadeira. Para todos os fins práticos, ela e o Sirius realmente não _deveriam_ conhecer um ao outro… na verdade, se não fosse por aquele espelho, isso teria sido completamente verdade.

* * *

"Perdoe a audácia do meu amigo, Evans. É a idéia dele de uma piada, eu acho." Diz o James, com um pingo de culpa, e um pouco mais do que uma pontada de aborrecimento. Ela disse que o Sirius nem sabia quem ela era… Mas ela não sabia que o Sirius _sabia_ sobre ela, porque ele, o James, não tinha bom senso o suficiente de não falar sobre ela o tempo todo.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que ele não achava que as pessoas iam levar ele a sério, eu quero dizer, a idéia é simplesmente tão absurda. Eu peço desculpas a todos por desapontar vocês. Eu peço desculpas, Professor, por interromper a aula."

"Sim, vamos começar então, ok?" Diz o Potter. Ele percebe o Rupert se inclinar para ela, e dizer algo que a faz sorrir. Ele tem curiosidade de saber o que é, mas não tem tempo para perder com isso. Ele bate a varinha no quadro-negro, onde as anotações da aula de hoje aparecem instantaneamente...

* * *

"Mentirosa..." Sussurra o Rupert no ouvido dela. Ela sorri.

"Ok, então eu menti um _pouquinho_. Mas, na verdade, não é da conta de ninguém, somente da minha, certo?"

"O Professor Potter sabe?"

"Sabe o quê?"

"Que você… é… está _em contato_ com o Sirius Black?" Ele diz, curvando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, com o seu fraco eufemismo. Ainda assim, ele não consegue dizer _transando_, como o Sirius havia dito tão facilmente na sexta-feira… "Eu quero dizer, ele sabe sobre vocês dois?"

"Não..." Ela diz, soando ligeiramente confusa.

"Você deveria ao menos contar a verdade ao Professor Potter..."

"Sério, não é nada… somente um pouco de diversão. Não significa nada… Não tem nada para contar."

"Mas ele te trouxe flores… _Lírios e petúnias_… isso tem que significar algo."

"Eu acho que ele foi atingido por uma pancada aleatória de consideração, e boas maneiras." Ela diz tristemente, se lembrando de algo. "A Petúnia veio me visitar..."

"Eu disse para ele não te contar..." Ele diz. A Lily está agradecida que o James não obedeceu a ordem do Rupert, porque ela está feliz em saber que a irmã dela apareceu. Ela só está triste que ela nem foi capaz de vê-la… fazem mais de 2 anos agora, e saber que ela estava tão perto… 'Pelo menos ela ainda me ama...' pensa a Lily. Ela não me perdoou pelas mortes dos nossos pais, nem eu mesma me perdoei, mas pelo menos ela ainda me ama…

Esse pensamento a deixa mais leve. Não somente nesse momento, mas na vida dela. Ela pode agüentar o dia mais facilmente agora. Ela não perdeu tudo. Talvez um dia, no futuro, elas possam ser irmãs novamente. Ela balança a cabeça; ela precisa se focalizar na aula, vendo que o Potter brigou com eles por conversarem durante a aula.

"Me desculpa sobre o Sirius." Diz o James, depois da aula. Ela ficou para trás, como sempre, enquanto guarda as suas coisas, mas dessa vez o Rupert fica com ela. O James não sabe o quanto ele gosta dessa mudança…

"Vamos, Lily, nós temos Transfiguração agora..." Diz o Ferris, puxando a manga do casaco dela.

"Ok, até mais, Potter."

'Então estamos de volta para Potter, não é?' ele pensa. Ah, bem. Ele acha que, enquanto dentro do castelo, é melhor desse jeito mesmo. Ainda assim, era tão bom ouvir ela chamar ele de James. Ela tem um jeito tão agradável de falar o nome dele…

Ela decide se adiantar, e entregar a redação sobre animagos em transfiguração, para ganhar alguns pontos com a McGonagall. Ela ganha muito mais do que isso, mais 5 pontos para a Grifinória. A Lily sorri enquanto se desliga pelo resto da aula. Ela não precisa ouvir sobre animagos, ela somente tem que fingir.

Como ela foi instruída, ela vai para a ala hospitalar durante o almoço, para que a Madame Pomfrey possa dar uma olhada nela. A Lily fica agradecida de não ter que ir ao Salão Principal. Ela não quer mais pessoas fazendo perguntas. Ela vai deixar os colegas de turma dela circularem as notícias. É seguro ir para as aulas amanhã.

Depois que a Madame Pomfrey termina, ela decide fazer uma visita para a biblioteca, para pegar um livro, e então vai para a cozinha, antes da aula de Feitiços, que começa em meia hora.

A pêra ri depois que ela faz cócegas nela, e ela vira a maçaneta que aparece lá.

"Deveria saber que você estaria aqui..." Diz o James, quando ela entra. Ela balança os ombros.

"Você deveria… Posso ter uma sopa, por favor?" ela pergunta para um dos elfos que está parado na cintura dela, esperando por uma ordem. "Somente uma sopa, não importa de quê."

"Você foi para a ala hospitalar?" Ele pergunta, com severidade.

"Eu acabei de vir de lá."

"E?"

"Eu estou bem."

"Excelente." O rosto dele se ilumina instantaneamente. "Você quer passar na minha sala de aula depois das suas aulas de hoje? Eu tenho algo para você..."

"Não seria uma pilha de redações do primeiro ano, seria?"

"Não." Ele diz, como se a pergunta fosse um pouco ofensiva.

"Segundo ano?"

"… sim ..." Ele diz, muito mais calmamente, com os ombros baixos, mas com os olhos ainda brilhando e implorando...

A Lily suspira. "Certo, certo… Você sabe que eu te mimo..." Ele se ajeita, sorrindo novamente.

A Lily gosta das segundas-feiras, porque depois de Feitiços, que é depois do almoço, ela está livre pelo resto do dia.

Somente a Lily e alguns poucos alunos conseguiram fazer o feitiço que eles estavam trabalhando em Feitiços hoje. A Lily sente os olhares dos colegas dela, e não sabe se eles estão a observando porque ela fez o feitiço corretamente, na primeira tentativa, ou porque eles ouviram a verdade da história do Sirius, ou porque não ouviram...

De qualquer modo, ela está feliz em escapar para o escritório do Potter depois da aula. Ele vai dar aula para o terceiro ano, mas ela entra antes da aula começar, somente para ficar sentada na paz e tranqüilidade. Ela sabe que, nesse momento, durante a aula dele, ninguém, NINGUÉM, vai entrar e perturbar ela. Durante essa uma hora, ela pode relaxar completamente. Ela se curva na cadeira que fica no canto do escritório, longe da mesa, e fecha os olhos, ouvindo o som abafado da voz forte, e baixa, do Potter dando aula.

Depois de uns 40 minutos, ela decide começar a corrigir as redações. Ela procura na mesa dele pelas do segundo ano, e as encontra. Ela pega uma pena e tinta vermelha, se senta de volta na cadeira, e utiliza um dos livros textos dela como superfície de apoio.

Quando o Potter entra, 30 minutos depois, e a vê trabalhando, ele diz "Essa é a minha garota," o que faz a Lily sorrir, sem querer. Sim, ela está sendo explorada, ela sabe disso, mas mesmo assim… '_a garota dele_'…

Ele se senta na mesa, e começa a trabalhar, tanto satisfeito e irritado em perceber que agora ele consegue corrigir os deveres, diferente de quando a Lily estava doente na Ala Hospitalar. Talvez ele tenha que roubar a Evans toda vez que ele quiser trabalhar.

"Você sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que você me ajuda a concentrar," ele diz. "Talvez sejam as suas loucas vibrações de viciada em trabalho que estão passando para mim, mas eu pareço ser capaz de render muito mais quando você está por perto..."

"Isso é porque eu estou fazendo o seu trabalho _para você_." Ela diz, logicamente.

"Não… bem, sim, é claro… mas não é só isso. Eu não consigo me concentrar tão bem sem você rabiscando ao meu lado."

"Talvez seja porque você realmente se sente ligeiramente culpado em me ver fazendo o seu trabalho para você, então você se sente obrigado a trabalhar também..."

"Talvez seja por isso..." Ele diz, parando esse assunto. Se ele insistir mais no contrário, ia começar a parecer… _estranho_.

Quando a Lily termina as redações dela, ela se senta na cadeira dela, girando o colar feito pelas sereias nos dedos dela. Não tem nenhuma jóia nele…

Quanto mais forte a maldição, mais valiosa e pura a pedra tem que ser… é por esse motivo que os objetos amaldiçoados quase sempre são jóias femininas… Ela leu durante a segunda metade da aula de Feitiços. Ela tirou o livro da seção restrita. Ela não tinha uma permissão, mas a Madame Pince a deixou pegar por algum motivo estranho. Talvez ela tenha ouvido, de algum dos professores, sobre o encontro dela com uma jóia das trevas naquele fim-de-semana, e abriu uma exceção.

"É estranho que os dois únicos colares que eu tenho, eu encontrei no lago?" Ela pergunta. O James olha por cima dos papéis dele.

"Não… Bem, sim, é claro que é estranho, mas eu quero dizer, não é nada que você deva se sentir… estranha… por isso." Parece que até mesmo o James não consegue entender a sua própria declaração.

"Eu não acho. É somente… interessante. Quase que cômico." ela diz com um triste sorriso. "Bem, a Madame Pomfrey deve estar me esperando de volta. Ela insiste que eu fique na Ala Hospitalar hoje a noite de novo, mesmo eu estando obviamente bem."

"Além disso, o Hagrid e o Mercúrio vão chegar."

"Verdade..."

"Você está um pouco pálida, Evans. Quando você chegar à Ala Hospitalar, é para você ficar lá, entendeu?"

"Mas."

"Me prometa." Ele diz, determinadamente. A Lily suspira.

"Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de deixar a Ala Hospitalar, eu posso te assegurar. Eu te vejo amanhã."

O Hagrid e o Mercúrio estão lá esperando por ela, quando ela chega, e eles ficam por um tempo, antes da Madame Pomfrey expulsá-los. A Lily ajuda um pouco mais, antes da Madame Pomfrey se retirar para dormir. O Hagrid volta da forma mais quieta que ele consegue, à meia-noite, mas vai embora logo depois, deixando a Lily se sentindo inquieta e presa. Não é justo que ela ainda esteja presa aqui. Então ela se lembra que ela ainda tem a capa do Potter, de domingo…

Ela a coloca, e rasteja para fora da ala hospitalar. Ela fecha as cortinas em volta da cama dela, para que ninguém mais veja que ela não está lá. Como a Alice ainda está ocupando o quarto dela, ela vai na direção da torre da astronomia. Ela fica deitada lá, apreciando a noite e as estrelas que a noite provém, quando uma coruja pousa ao lado dela. Mais curiosa do que qualquer outra coisa, ela rapidamente retira a mensagem presa na perna dela. Não tem somente uma mensagem, como também tem uma pena. E uma pena muito bonita.

_Eu ouvi que eles ainda estão te mantendo presa na ala hospitalar… Dê uma saída._

_SB_

A Lily fica completamente impressionada com isso, e o fato que ele pensou em mandar uma pena junto. Ela transfigura uma pedra próxima a ela em um pote de tinta, e mergulha a pena nele.

_Já saí… Eu estou secretamente escondida na torre da astronomia enquanto conversamos. (O "conversamos" é somente um sentido figurado. Obviamente nós estamos escrevendo, mas escrever "enquanto correspondemos" simplesmente não dá o mesmo significado...)_

_L_

A resposta vem muito rapidamente. Ele definitivamente não está em Londres. Com essa velocidade, ele deve estar em Hogsmeade…

_Boa garota. Você recebeu as minhas flores? É muito improvável que você não me agradeça por elas… Eu estou começando a me sentir não apreciado, que não é uma sensação muito comum para mim…_

_SB_

_Flores? Eu não recebi nenhuma, desde sexta no St. Mungus. Talvez você as tenha mandado para outra garota…_

_L_

_Eu não me associo com "outras garotas", muito obrigado… E isso é simplesmente chocante. Alguém deve ter interceptado elas. Os meus galeões estão no Ferris, Rupert Ferris._

_SB_

_Que besteira, porque ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, faria algo desse tipo?_

_L_

_Eu não tenho como saber, mas ele provavelmente está com ciúmes._

_SB_

_Não tem nada desse tipo entre nós dois há muito tempo..._

_L_

_Sua criatura presunçosa, está assumindo que ele quer __**você**__..._

_SB_

_Ah, é claro, este é o poderoso Sirius Black, com quem ele está apaixonado..._

_L_

_Eu devo dizer que eu causei uma grande impressão no garoto… Mas eu acho que ele não vê graça na nossa pequena charada romântica._

_SB_

_O James também não parece estar muito satisfeito… Mas eles não foram os únicos a ficarem aliviados em ouvir que não era verdade…_

_L_

_Você já contou para eles? Isso durou pouco… Eu estava esperando fazer você sofrer pelo menos uma semana..._

_SB_

_Não, o nome Sirius Black é tão forte, que no momento que ficaram sabendo que você não era o meu amante, o boato se espalhou como se fosse fogo… Todas as mulheres ficaram alegres que você está livre, como o seu perfil dizia no Semanário das Bruxas do mês passado (ou foi o que me disseram). Você é um modelo… quem diria?_

_L_

_Você está surpresa? Seria um crime alguém tão bonito como eu sou (é claro que isso é hipoteticamente, porque não __**existe**__ ninguém tão bonito quanto eu) __**não**__ compartilhar isso com o resto do mundo._

_SB_

_Quanta generosidade sua. Bem, as garotas estão desapontadas que eu não posso contar para elas cada detalhe sujo, que elas queriam saber sobre você, mas estão estáticas em saber que você não é meu… isso deixa esperanças para o resto delas..._

_L_

_Nenhum pouco, Lily querida. Você pode dizer para elas que a esperança delas é em vão… você é a única mulher para mim._

_SB_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa tão cruel para destruir as fantasias delas… então nós podemos manter essa informação somente para nós dois. Mas que você saiba que tiveram muitos jovens garotos desapontados em ouvir as notícias que eu era sua… e teve uma felicidade geral quando o boato se espalhou, afirmando o contrário… Eu também sou bem atraente… (mas concordo que não sou nenhuma modelo do Semanário das Bruxas…)_

_L_

_Eu tenho que voltar e retificar aquela situação… Eu não posso deixar ninguém te tirar de mim… pensa o que isso faria para a minha imagem. (Você gostaria de ser uma modelo do Semanário das Bruxas? Eu aposto que eu conseguiria isso.)_

_SB_

_Eu odeio te contar isso, mas eu já estou (tipo que) saindo com alguém… Esse boato apaixonado confundiu ele… (Sério? Embora eu não tenha conteúdo de modelo…)_

_L_

_Fraqueza, o seu nome é Lily! Você me trai e parte o meu coração. Eu vou me esconder no meu quarto e escrever uma poesia melancólica arrogante. Eu vou mandar para o Semanário das Bruxas, talvez eles vão publicar uma história em como você pisou no meu pobre coração… E a minha vingança vai estar completa quando os meus __**leais**__ (não que você entenda essa palavra) e adoráveis fãs, venham atrás de você com tochas e forcados… Mas sério, um namorado? O Pontas nunca mencionou isso. (E é claro que você é. Você é linda. Eu nunca fiquei tão excitado com uma garota em seu leito de morte…)_

_SB_

_Vai mandar mulheres loucas com tochas e forcados? Isso não parece ser a forma que você trata as mulheres que você ama… tsc tsc. Mas é estranho que ele não te contou, foi quase que idéia dele… pergunta para ele sobre isso, eu não tenho tempo para te explicar. O sol está nascendo e eu preciso voltar para aquele maldito hospital antes que alguém perceba que eu não estou lá…_

_Foi um prazer. Até a próxima..._

_Sua "amorosa" L_

_(P.S. É por isso que eles dizem que eu sou linda de morrer.)_

Ela manda a coruja, e se levanta para sair, transformando o pote de tinta preta em uma pedra, e colocando tanto a varinha, quanto a pena, no uniforme dela. Ela estava alcançando a porta, para abrí-la, quando ela abre sozinha.

"Evans!" O James está parado lá segurando uma vassoura, aparentando estar tanto nervoso e aliviado. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar!"

* * *

O James entra na ala hospitalar mais cedo naquela manhã, e vê que ela se foi. Ele procura todos os lugares do castelo que ele acha que ela poderia estar, sem sorte. O quarto dela está trancado com uma senha nova, então ele não conseguiu entrar, mas ele sabe que a Alice Longbottom está lá dentro hoje… Sem saber o que mais ele pode fazer, ele espelha o Sirius.

"Noite, Pontas."

"A Lily sumiu." Ele diz, sem preâmbulo.

"Foi?" Ele pergunta, sem estar preocupado. O James pode ver uma ponta de uma pena entrar e sair de vista, enquanto ele escreve alguma coisa.

"Ela não está na ala hospitalar."

"E você pode culpá-la? A pobre coitada está provavelmente completamente entediada."

"Sim, foi isso o que eu também achei, mas eu não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum, em nenhum dos lugares de costume."

"A Evans tem um namorado?" Diz o Sirius, olhando para baixo, para o pergaminho. Ele ainda está escrevendo, nem se importando em olhar para ele.

"Por que você pergunta?" Ele pergunta, com suspeita.

"Bem, se eu fosse uma ruiva energética, e quisesse sair da ala hospitalar no meio da noite, é para aonde eu iria..." ele diz, enrolando o pergaminho, e o mandando embora com uma coruja.

"Bem, ela está meio que saindo com esse Sonserino..." Isso pega a atenção do Sirius.

"Ela _está_...?"

"Bem, tipo. Ele é um suspeito a Comensal da Morte. Realmente não tem nada lá, eu acho que não tem… Ela simplesmente está me fazendo um tipo de um favor."

"Namorando um Comensal da Morte? Isso é um senhor favor."

"_Suspeito_ a ser um Comensal da Morte. É isso que nós estamos tentando descobrir."

"Boa garota… Excelente Grifinória."

"Não é? Com a exceção que ela está sumida no momento, o que me preocupa."

"Por que ela não poderia estar com o Sonserino dela?"

"Ela não iria..."

"Não iria?"

"Não… ela não iria correr esse risco. Ela é mais inteligente do que isso."

"Ok, bem, talvez ela só tenha saído e se escondido em algum lugar, para ter paz e sossego. Ela vai aparecer de manhã, você vai ver. Mas olha só, eu estou em Hogsmeade agora, quer vir me encontrar?"

"O que você está fazendo em Hogsmeade?"

"Estava visitando uma..." O Sirius pigarreia de forma significativa. "_amiga_. Para falar a verdade, eu estou no Cabeça de Javali."

"Claro, te encontro aí em meia hora?"

"Na verdade, eu gostaria de dar um passeio. Me encontra na torre da astronomia, traga uma vassoura. Nós podemos vasculhar os terrenos procurando pela pequena ruivinha, se você quiser." O James olha para ele de cara feia, mas concorda.

"Sim, eu gostaria de voar um pouco agora. Torre da astronomia em 20 minutos?"

"Ok..."

* * *

"Você deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar!" Grita o James de forma acusatória para a Lily, 20 minutos depois de encontrá-la na torre da astronomia.

"Eu decidi pegar um pouco de ar." A Lily se defende. "Não achei que você iria gostar que eu saísse nos terrenos, então eu fiquei segura dentro do castelo..."

"Você mentiu! Você disse que não ia sair."

"Eu disse que eu não tinha _intenções_ de sair."

"Mesmo assim você mentiu para mim."

"Naquela hora eu te disse que eu não tinha intenções de sair, o que foi a completa verdade. Mas, quando algo aconteceu, eu me senti forçada a sair. Tecnicamente, eu nunca prometi ficar lá..."

"Você é tão ardilosa que dói _fisicamente_… Por favor, por favor, _por favor_, não faça isso de novo, você me deu um ataque cardíaco..."

"Não dei..."

"_Quase_ me deu um ataque cardíaco."

"Eu duvido."

"Eu estava muito preocupado com você, Evans. Não me faça fazer isso de novo!" Ele grita. Ela fica parada ali por um momento, estática e em silêncio pela explosão. Ela encontra a língua dela (presa em algum lugar na garganta dela) e sussurra uma desculpa.

"Eu… é… me desculpa."

Ele respira profundamente várias vezes, antes de falar de novo. "Está tudo bem..."

"Mas… O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" ela finalmente pergunta. Com certeza, ele não estava procurando por _ela_…

"Eu vou me encontrar com o Sirius aqui, para falar a verdade." Ele diz, olhando para o relógio dele. "O desgraçado está atrasado."

A Lily rosna. O Sirius fez isso de propósito para que o James encontrasse ela, colocando-a em problemas, o _grande_ estúpido. Aparentemente, ele _realmente_ gosta de fazê-la sofrer. Ou talvez ele sabia que o James estava preocupado, e essa foi a forma dele acalmá-lo… Ou talvez foi como aquele boato que ele começou, tanto uma ajuda como uma peça, em um só?

Somente o Sirius Black…

* * *

WOW!! Estou conseguindo manter um capítulo por dia… Vamos ver se consigo postar amanhã… vocês sabem bem o que precisam fazer para eu trabalhar rapidamente… não preciso ser específica…


	21. 20: No qual a Lily dá uma de Sonserina

**A/N**: Ok, eu quase passei mal traduzindo esse capítulo… acho que para vocês vai ser mais fácil, pois vocês só tem que ler… eu tenho que ler, pensar na melhor tradução e escrever o que acontece… acho que vocês não vão ter problemas em reconhecer em qual(is) cena(s) isso quase aconteceu...

Outra coisa, alguém me perguntou sobre a participação do Remus na história. Sobre isso tenho duas coisas a dizer. Primeira que ele vai ter uma participação um pouco maior na história sim, mas mais no futuro. Segundo, essa história é uma fic Lily/James, então ela é focalizada nos dois. Como o Sirius é o melhor amigo do James (e convenhamos, um cara de pau que não deixa os dois em paz, até que eles admitam o sentimento deles…) vemos muito mais o Sirius do que o Remus, ou até mesmo o Peter, que por mais que todos odiamos, também faz parte da história.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 20: No qual a Lily dá uma de Sonserina**_

A Lily volta bem a tempo, porque o Hagrid e o Mercúrio chegam alguns minutos depois dela. Eles não podem ficar tanto quanto a Lily gostaria, por causa das outras pessoas que estão na ala hospitalar. Por sorte, todos ainda estavam dormindo, mas o sol estava nascendo, e eles vão acordar logo. Então, mais uma vez, a Lily foi deixada sozinha para esperar mais um pouco. Pelo menos dessa vez ela só tem que esperar a Madame Pomfrey acordar, e inspecionar ela, e então ela pode ir para o café da manhã e as aulas. Para passar o tempo, ela rapidamente escreve uma mensagem para o Sirius.

_Maldito seja, você me deixou em apuros. O Potter esteve muito próximo de estourar os meus ouvidos essa manhã._

_Sua __**odiosa**__ L_

Satisfeita, ela dobra para enviar mais tarde, quando encontrar uma coruja.

Uma vez livre dos confins da Ala Hospitalar, ela retorna para o quarto dela rapidamente para tomar banho, e mudar de roupa. Ela vê o coração de dragão apoiado na cabeceira da cama dela… O James havia dito que ela não precisava de ocasião para usá-lo… então ela o coloca, e sai na direção do Salão Principal, para se deleitar com um bom e grande café da manhã.

Ela procura o brilhante cabelo louro do Rupert na mesa da Grifinória. Não o encontrando, ela se vira para se sentar na mesa da Sonserina.

"Lily!" Cumprimenta o John, entusiasticamente.

"Bom dia," diz o Walsh, "fico feliz em ver que você está de pé e bem. O John disse que você pegou pneumonia..."

"Sim, mas eu estou bem melhor agora." Responde a Lily, se sentando ao lado do John, e colocando três pedaços de bacon no prato dela, junto com ovos e torradas… e tudo que não tem aparência de ter vindo de um Hipogrifo, que é basicamente tudo…

"Com fome?" Pergunta o John.

"Morta de fome… você não tem idéia de quanto a comida da ala hospitalar é nauseante."

A mesa toda ri. O John coloca um braço em torno dela, casualmente, enquanto eles continuam a conversa que obviamente estavam tendo, antes dela chegar.

"Eu vou pedir permissão para reservar o campo para quinta-feira, para que possamos ter outro treino." Diz o Walsh.

"Eu ouvi que o Davies já reservou."

"Droga. Eu não quero ter o treino em outro fim de semana de Hogsmeade… por razões óbvias. Então na semana que vem nós temos o campo uma vez, mas é uma semana difícil de aulas. Talvez na próxima quinta?"

"Está um pouco próximo da partida para ser um treino. Eu me sentiria melhor sabendo que nós tivemos um treino sério antes… porque caso tenhamos qualquer problema, nós possamos resolvê-los no último treino antes da partida." Diz o Ed Peters.

"Verdade..."

"Bem, nenhum de nós pode treinar na terça, porque nós todos temos aquele teste na quarta. Talvez na segunda?"

"Humm… eu acho que a Grifinória tem o campo." Diz a Lily docilmente. Ela se lembra do Rupert dizer que ele tem um treino.

"Malditos sejam." Diz o Walsh. "Sem ofensa." Ele inclui, em consolação, para a Lily.

"Sem problema."

"Eu acho que eu vou ter que conversar com o Davies, para ver se podemos trocar os dias."

"Eu duvido que eles sejam tão gentis..." diz o Peters.

"Nós não seríamos, se fosse conosco..." diz o Nott. Todos os três garotos inclinam a cabeça do mesmo jeito, reconhecendo o ponto.

"Eu… poderia falar com o Davies..." Oferece a Lily.

"Você falaria?"

"Lembre-se que eu não posso fazer promessa nenhuma. Mas eu posso mencionar isso para ele na aula de hoje de História da Magia… Explicar a situação, e dizer que você gostaria de conversar com ele sobre isso..."

"Obrigado, Evans. Isso seria uma tremenda ajuda." diz o Walsh.

"Obrigado, Lily." diz o John também, se encorajando a dar um pequeno beijo desajeitado na bochecha dela.

"Podemos parar de conversar sobre Quadribol?" Pergunta a Gasche, soando estar inacreditavelmente entediada.

"Chegou o correio!" Declara o Peters, enquanto centenas de corujas voam para dentro do Salão Principal. A visão das corujas a lembra da mensagem desaprovadora dela para o Sirius. Uma grande coruja marrom-amarelado pousa, trazendo uma carta para o John. Ele a pega da coruja. Antes que ela possa ir embora, a Lily rapidamente pergunta.

"Posso pegar essa coruja emprestada? Eu tenho uma mensagem que eu gostaria de mandar. Não é nada muito distante."

"Fique a vontade." ele diz, guardando a sua carta fechada dentro do uniforme.

Ela pega a mensagem do Sirius e tenta prender na perna da ave, sem deixar ninguém ver o nome. Ela sussurra para a coruja "para o Sirius Black, eu acho que ele está em Hogsmeade..."

A coruja dá dois saltos, e então voa para longe.

"Lily, quer dar uma caminhada antes da aula?" pergunta o John.

"Tudo bem."

"Vemos vocês mais tarde." ele diz, cruzando o braço dele com o dela, e saindo do Salão Principal. A Lily está a postos; ele está tentando ficar sozinho com ela, e ela não confia nele.

"Aonde nós estamos indo?" ela pergunta, inocentemente.

"Eu não sei. Eu achei que talvez pudéssemos nos sentar nos degraus do lado de fora, por um pouco..."

Quando eles chegam do lado de fora, a Lily primeiro é atingida pelo ar frio, e depois por uma sensação de calor, enquanto o John levanta o rosto dela pelo queixo dela, e trás os lábios dele aos dela. O coração dela começa a bater rapidamente, mas se é de prazer ou de pânico, ela não sabe dizer.

"Você parece chocada." ele diz, depois que chega para trás.

"Eu… só não estava esperando isso."

"Eu vou te avisar no futuro..." ele diz com um sorriso. "Eu realmente estava querendo fazer isso faz algum tempo, mas eu não podia fazer na ala hospitalar, ou no salão principal, e um armário de vassouras não é exatamente encantador..." A Lily se permite se acalmar levemente. Mesmo se ele for um Comensal da Morte, ele não está agindo nesse momento. Isso pode ser somente um plano para fazer com que ela confie nele. Ele está sorrindo como um louco.

"O quê?" ela pergunta.

"Se considere avisada." ele diz. Ela está preparada dessa vez, e se lembra de fechar os olhos. Ela até se deixa apreciar um pouco. Beijar um possível comensal da morte é como acariciar uma cobra venenosa. Excitante. Uma combinação de carinho e terror.

Faz muito tempo, mesmo, desde que ela fez isso. Não desde namorar o Rupert no quinto ano, e depois, somente uma vez no Natal no sexto ano. É claro, ela teve alguns beijos rápidos no meio tempo, mas desde o Rupert, ninguém havia passado os dedos pelo cabelo dela desse jeito, ou percorrer uma mão grande nas coisas dela desse jeito, ser tão relutante a se separar dela desse jeito…

Não até o John fazer essas coisas, que ela percebe o quanto que ela sentiu falta. Qual é o objetivo de acordar esse apetite adormecido agora, para um prato que pode ser mortal?

"Grifinória e Sonserina, juntos finalmente!" ele diz quando se separa, alguns poucos minutos depois. "Depois de séculos de tumulto… Essas duas casas, ambas iguais em dignidade, em justiça… é… Hogwarts, onde nós fazemos a nossa cena..." A Lily ri, se lembrando que Juliet era o nome de uma das vassouras do Potter. Mesmo ambos sendo puro-sangues, tanto o Potter quanto o Michaels, parecem gostar de Shakespeare.

"Embora, não se esqueça como aquela história acabou..." ela diz, destraidamente colocando as pontas dos dedos no olho do dragão. É então que o John percebe o colar, e um olhar de reconhecimento chocado passa pelo rosto dele, rapidamente.

"Sim, bem, não _exatamente_ como Romeo e Juliet… Eu só quis dizer sobre a união das duas casas, foi só." ele diz, sorrindo nervosamente, os olhos dele percorrendo o colar mais uma vez. A Lily finge não perceber a reação dele, mas ela definitivamente está em alerta extremo agora. Ele reconheceu o colar? Sabe o significado dele?

"Bem, isso é verdade."

"Está um pouco frio aqui, não está..."

"Um pouco, sim..."

"Como você disse que você pegou pneumonia de novo?" ele pergunta, tentando soar casual. A Lily acha que vai pegar a oportunidade. Se ele tem conhecimento sobre o colar, então ele sabe o que aconteceu, não tem o porque esconder isso dele… se ele não tem conhecimento, então não tem perigo em contar um pouco da verdade para ele.

"Para falar a verdade, eu quase me afoguei no lago."ela diz, tentando soar a mais indiferente o possível. As sobrancelhas dele se levantam em surpresa, como de qualquer um iria, mas ela percebe que ele parou de respirar.

"O que… o que você estava fazendo no lago?" ele pergunta, tentando soar mais casual do que ele se sente, a Lily percebe. Ela acha que a maior parte das pessoas não teria tentado controlar a surpresa deles, quando fazendo essa pergunta.

"Na verdade, eu estava fazendo uma detenção. Capturando Grindylows..." Então, fazendo um passo arriscado, ela continua, "E olha o que eu encontrei. Lindo, não é?" segurando o colar para ele ver. Ele olha estático e inexpressivamente para ele.

"É… adorável."

"Não é..."

"Somente pneumonia?"

"Não, outras coisas também… como eu te disse, eu quase me afoguei. Tiveram várias outras complicações."

"Como você quase se afogou?" ele diz, agora sem esconder a curiosidade horrorizada da voz ou do rosto dele.

"Não tenho muita certeza," ela mente. "Eu acho que eu entrei em choque depois de achar um colar tão bonito." ela brinca, rindo sem vontade. Ele também dá uma pequena risada. Então, em um gesto repentino, ele envolve os braços nela, em um abraço desajeitado.

"Melhor manter você aquecida, para que você não fique mais doente." ele diz. A Lily ri sem vontade.

"Talvez nós devêssemos entrar agora? As aulas vão estar começando logo..."

"Ah, certo. Eu tenho Herbologia, então eu vou para esse lado." ele diz, apontando na direção das estufas.

"Ok, te vejo no almoço." ela diz, bem impressionada consigo mesma por conseguir manter o tom de voz dela soando tão natural.

"Ok, até mais."

"Eu não recebo um aviso de adeus?" ela pergunta. Isso parece retirá-lo do seu nervosismo e ele sorri novamente, dando um rápido beijo nela.

"Vejo você no almoço então."

Realmente é muito interessante… pensa a Lily. Ele conhece o olho do dragão…

Ela decide que não deve contar isso para o Potter, com certeza isso é significativo, mas não é uma evidência concreta, somente um… forte pressentimento. Um pressentimento que ela com certeza vai seguir. Essa foi a primeira coisa que a fez pensar que é mais provável que ele seja um Comensal da Morte, do que ele não seja… mas o olhar no rosto dele parece ter sido uma surpresa, horror, e preocupação, genuínos…

Ela está determinada a fazer um pouco de investigação nessa noite, e se pergunta porque ela não fez isso ainda…

A Lily fica feliz em retornar ao calor do castelo. Ela sobe a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus, enquanto ela voa para chegar um pouco mais cedo na sala da História da Magia.

Ela consegue encontrar com o Davies antes da aula começar, e faz o papel dela. Então ela se senta no lugar usual dela, na frente, à direita, próximo a janela. O Rupert aparece no último minuto completamente ofegante. Ele se joga na cadeira ao lado dela, e geme.

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu acordei a 10 minutos atrás, isso que aconteceu comigo. Perdi o café da manhã, e as minhas duas meias," ele diz, levantando a calça comprida. Realmente, ele não está vestindo as meias. "E agora que eu estou aqui… eu vou voltar a dormir." Ele diz, apoiando a cabeça na mesa.

"Por que você se incomodou em aparecer?"

"Porque quando eu acordei eu não estava pensando, 'Ah, não, 10 minutos até História da Magia dupla' foi só um borrão de um maluco em pânico. Se eu estivesse pensando claramente, eu com certeza teria ficado na cama. Eu estava achando que eu tinha Transfiguração, até eu perceber que hoje era quarta...'"

"Shh..." ela manda ele ficar em silêncio, enquanto o Binns flutua para dentro da sala de aula, e começa a dar aula. Ela não o calou porque ela quer ouvir a aula, e sim porque o feitiço que ela utiliza para essa aula, transcreve o que está sendo falado para o papel. O lado ruim disso é que esse feitiço pega a voz mais próxima, então, se o Rupert sussurrasse qualquer coisa na aula, a pena escreveria as palavras dele, em vez da aula do Binns. O Rupert já conhece essa rotina, então ele obedientemente fica em silêncio, e nos próximos 5 minutos está dormindo, babando alegremente no livro texto de transfiguração dele.

A Lily estava realmente prestando atenção, em grande parte, até 20 minutos após o começo da aula, quando uma coruja começa a bater na janela. Assustado, o Rupert se senta rapidamente. Ela coloca o dedo nos lábios, indicando para ele não dizer nada, e então abre a janela, para deixar uma coruja de penas pretas (e uma brisa congelante) entrar.

Ela pega a mensagem da perna da coruja, e a abre.

_Milhões de desculpas, querida preciosa amada. Parece que nós dois devemos sofrer pelo nosso amor._

_SB_

O Rupert se inclina e lê a carta, de cara feia. Ela balança os ombros para ele. Ela tem que esperar até mais tarde para explicar isso para ele. Já que a pena dela está ocupada, ele pega uma do Roo e escreve uma resposta, mandando a coruja de volta pela janela, e fechando-a rapidamente. Ela havia escrito…

_Por que eu tenho a impressão distinta que __**eu sou**__ a única que está sofrendo?_

_L_

Ela se vira cuidadosamente para o resto da turma, e com certeza, eles todos estão olhando para ela, em vez de estarem prestando atenção na aula. Ela deu um dos maiores sorrisos dela, e um olhar 'O que uma garota pode fazer', antes de voltar a prestar atenção no Binns.

O Sirius ainda deve estar em Hogsmeade, pois a mesma coruja preta retorna mais duas vezes durante a aula. O nariz do Rupert se curva visivelmente quando ele lê a próxima mensagem.

_O que você quer dizer? Você acha que não ser capaz de olhar para o seu lindo rosto, não é uma tortura? Eu mal consigo me lembrar da sua aparência… Agora eu não tenho mais nenhuma imagem clara na minha mente, quando eu estou me masturbando._

_SB_

_Encantador..._

_L_

_Eu sou o Sirius Black, eu __**emito**__ encanto… mas eu não estou somente sendo dramático, quando eu digo que eu estou sofrendo. Eu realmente estou. Eu não vou te preocupar com os detalhes agora. Não é algo que alguém escreva em uma carta. Talvez eu te veja logo..._

_SB_

Essa foi uma resposta interessante. Ele realmente pretende vê-la pessoalmente? Ou ele quis dizer através do espelho, como das últimas vezes. E sobre o que diabos ele tem que conversar com ela?

A Lily pensa sobre isso durante o resto da aula. A aula termina, e a Lily coloca um fim ao feitiço da pena, e faz uma anotação da quantidade ridícula, injusta, de dever de casa que ele estava mandando eles fazerem.

* * *

Ela retira a mochila dela do ombro, e colapsa em uma das cadeiras do escritório do Potter, naquela noite depois das aulas.

"Eu acho que a missão do Binn na morte dele, é tornar todos nós em fantasmas como ele, tentando nos matar de excesso de trabalho."

"Cale-se, você gosta disso. Você não ama nada mais do que ser trabalhar em excesso." ele diz, por trás do Profeta.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas então ela percebe que o que ele disse é a mais pura verdade, então ela fecha a boca de novo. Ela gosta de se manter ocupada. Tão ocupada que ela não tem tempo de pensar em mais nada, a não ser nas várias tarefas na frente dela. Isso a mantém sã, dá algo para ela se focalizar em. Ela preenche o vazio no coração dela com trabalho...

Alguma coisa atinge ela no peito, e cai no colo dela. É um sapo de chocolate. Ela olha para o Potter, que está abrindo um sapo de chocolate para ele. Ele coloca o bombom de anfíbio na boca dele, e inspeciona o cartão, antes de jogar na lata de lixo ao lado da mesa dele.

"Você os coleciona?" Ela pergunta, abrindo o próprio sapo dela, pegando-o rapidamente, depois que ele fez uma tentativa desesperada de escapar.

"Não mais. Embora ainda não consiga deixar de olhar."

A Lily morde o dela, e olha para o cartão.

"Helga Hufflepuff," ela diz.

"Sério?" ele diz, com uma excitação que ele não é capaz de conter completamente. "Os fundadores são bem raros."

"Eu achei que você não colecionava..." ela diz, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não coleciono." ele adiciona rapidamente, "Eu só… queria te deixar informada."

"Certo." ela diz, balançando os ombros. Ela faz uma nota mental para deixar o cartão "acidentalmente" no escritório dele. Limpando os pedaços de chocolate do rosto dela, ela se ajusta na cadeira, e retira um livro texto.

"A propósito, você sabe aonde está a minha capa da invisibilidade?" ele pergunta.

"Eu a tenho no meu quarto… Eu tirei de você quando você estava desmaiado na casa dos Uppingham."

O James dá um aceno agradecido, enquanto alguém bate na porta do escritório dele.

"Desapareça," ele comanda baixinho. Olhando em volta do pequeno escritório, ela não vê nenhum outro lugar aonde ela poderia se esconder, a não ser que ela entrasse em um desses baús, mas eles devem estar cheio de coisas. Ele se levanta para abrir a porta, e ela mergulha no único lugar possível, embaixo da mesa dele. Ela ouve o som da grande porta sendo aberta.

"Professor Potter?"

"Davies, entre." ele diz para o capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória.

O James se senta de volta na mesa dele, fazendo a Lily se apertar no fundo. Ela tem uma leve suspeita que ele esteja pegando o máximo de espaço o possível, para fazer com que ela fique a mais desconfortável o possível. Com a parte inferior dele bem na frente dela, ele está completamente indefeso, e ao poder dela. 24 diferentes feitiços, azarações, e peças gerais que ela poderia fazer, passam pela mente dela… a mais inocente sendo prender os cadarços dele juntos, e a menos inocente sendo… bem… obviamente _não é inocente_.

"Eu queria te pedir um conselho..." diz o Davies.

"Fale..."

"Bom, você sabe que nós vamos jogar contra a Sonserina no próximo fim-de-semana. Nós já reservamos o campo para segunda-feira, honestamente..."

"Sim..."

"Mas hoje, a Lily Evans disse que o time da Sonserina teve uma complicação com os horários dos jogadores deles, e só podem praticar na segunda, e estão dispostos a trocar conosco pela quarta."

"Mmhmm..."

"Bom, eu conversei com o time, e todo mundo disse que eles estão livres na quarta, mas alguns dos membros perceberam que manter o nosso time na segunda, nos dá uma vantagem, por negar tempo de treino para eles..."

"Verdade..."

"E, caso a situação fosse revertida, os Sonserinos não iriam trocar _conosco_, caso a gente pedisse..."

"Provavelmente..."

"Normalmente, eu diria de jeito nenhum. Nós reservamos o campo com um mês de antecedência, e os Sonserinos podem enfiar as vassouras deles no..."

"Sim, certo… mas qual é o problema?"

"Bem, a Lily Evans disse que nós deveríamos trocar com eles."

"Ela _disse_?"

"Sim..."

"Mas você é o capitão do time da Grifinória, não é?"

"Eu sou, mas ela é a Monitora Chefe."

"Irrelevante." diz o James. A Lily belisca ele na panturrilha.

"Ela disse que é verdade que os Sonserinos não teriam trocado conosco, caso a gente precisasse, mas então ela me disse para parar e pensar no porque eu não estou na Sonserina..."

"Então você vai aceitar o conselho da Srta. Evans, e fazer a coisa correta?"

"O que _você_ faria? Você foi o maior capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, não, _Hogwarts_, já conheceu. Você nunca perdeu."

"Bom, ninguém quer uma vitória da Sonserina, mas mesmo se eu tivesse _reservado_ o campo honestamente, eu não ficaria satisfeito com a vitória, se eu não soubesse que eu havia vencido eles honestamente… Eu não gostaria de dar uma desculpa para eles perderem, exceto que a Grifinória é simplesmente o melhor time… E se eu perdesse, pelo menos eu saberia que eu fiz a coisa certa..."

"A Evans também disse isso, e o Ferris concorda. Ele diz que nós devemos ouvir o que ela disse..." A Lily sorri com uma onda de afeição pelo Rupert.

"Mas você é o capitão. No final, a decisão é sua."

"Eu vou me encontrar com o Walsh depois do jantar, hoje a noite, para dar uma resposta a ele."

"Bom, boa sorte para você e para a Grifinória."

"Certo. Obrigado, Professor."

A Lily ouve os passos se afastando, e a porta se fechar, e depois disso o som fraco da sala de aula se fechando. Somente então o James chegou para trás da mesa dele, e deixa a Lily sair.

"Nós precisamos conversar." ele diz, no momento que ela engatinhou para fora, e retoma o lugar dela no canto.

"O quê?"

"Você está sendo usada."

"Como é que é?"

"Os Sonserinos. Eles estão usando você. Eles fizeram você discutir com o Davies por eles. Eles sabiam que ele ouviria você, em vez deles..."

"Eu teria dito exatamente a mesma coisa para o Davies, mesmo se eu não estivesse… eu quero dizer… Eu teria dito isso para ele de qualquer jeito. E além do que, eu fiz isso para ganhar a confiança _deles_."

"Bem… ok, isso é justo, mas não é somente isso. Eu estou falando sobre tudo em geral. Eu percebi nos últimos dias… Você, e as outras garotas naquele pequeno grupo da Sonserina, vocês todas estão sendo usadas."

"Sobre o que você está falando? Eu não sei sobre as outras garotas, mas eu não estou sendo _usada_. Bom, eu quero dizer, teve um pouco de beijo… mas eu dificilmente considero isso..."

"Nojento, Evans. Simplesmente nojento. Eu não quero ouvir sobre nenhum… atividade nojenta..." Ele treme. "Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer quando eu disse 'usadas'." Ele diz aparentando estar genuinamente repugnado.

"Então você se importa em explicar? Porque você está sendo muito vago."

"Você não vê, Evans? É uma demonstração de poder da Sonserina. Eles estão se mostrando!"

"Poder de quê? Se mostrando com o quê? Faça sentido!"

O James geme, sem querer ter que explicar isso.

"Abbot? Isaacs? Você? O que todas vocês têm em comum?"

"Todas somos nascidas trouxas."

"Sim, e eu realmente acho que isso faz sentido abaixo de tudo, mas do lado de fora, para a aparência exterior, o que vocês três são?"

A Lily está estupefata, ela não faz idéia. "Eu não sei..."

"Vamos, Evans, você não vê que eles pegaram as mais belas das casas para eles? Como prêmios da Sonserina?"

"As belas das casas?"

"Sim."

"Fala sério, Potter…"

"Sério. Não somente eu tenho olhos, como eu ouvi de todos os garotos do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Vocês são as quatro. Abbot, a bela da Lufa-Lufa, Isaacs, a bela da Corvinal, Gasche, a bela da Sonserina, e você, não somente a bela da Grifinória, o arco inimigo deles, mas também é Monitora Chefe para adicionar. Cada cara em Hogwarts quer ser um Sonserino nesse momento."

"Mesmo que o que você esteja dizendo seja verdade, o que eles ganham com isso? O que eles alcançam com essa demonstração?"

"É somente uma mensagem: o poder da Sonserina. Os Sonserinos têm todas as 4 patrimônios de Hogwarts. Não somente o orgulho da casa deles, mas eles têm também de todas as outras. Por agrupar vocês 4 juntas no próprio círculo deles, eles elevaram o status deles. Com certeza você vê como as outras pessoas veriam isso?"

A Lily lentamente começa a entender. Ela está agradecida por ser considerada pela escola toda a bela da Grifinória, mas ela está irritada por estar sendo usada para dar mais poder para a Sonserina. E todos eles têm sérias, e possíveis, conexões com os Comensais da Morte… "Eles estão fazendo o mau parecer o mais excitante o possível..." Ela diz, quase que de forma entorpecida.

"Exatamente. Por continuar a ficar com eles, vocês três estão dando mais poder e influência para eles, sobre os outros alunos."

"Então, o que eu devo fazer? Se eu terminar com ele, você nunca vai saber a verdade..."

"Só não passe muito tempo junto com ele, onde todo mundo possa te ver."

"Então, você quer que eu passei tempo sozinha com ele? Isso é completamente o oposto do que você me disse a semana inteira!"

"Não é isso. Eu só estou dizendo para você manter um perfil baixo, e não se permitir ser mostrada como um tipo de… de… troféu. E não aparente como você está ajudando eles com nada. Não faça mais nenhum favor, como você fez hoje."

"Mas aquilo foi justo."

"Eu sei disso, mas por enquanto você têm outras coisas para considerar."

"Certo, mas eu vou ficar com a sua capa hoje a noite. Eu quero saber como que esse encontro vai terminar..." ela diz.

"Fique a vontade."

"Obrigada..." É claro que esse não é o único motivo pelo qual ela precisa da capa. Ela decidiu que vai fazer uma visita a Sala Comunal da Sonserina hoje a noite… Como Monitora Chefe, ela já sabe a senha.

* * *

"Sirius..." Ele choraminga no espelho, depois que a Lily saiu.

"Pontas, pontas, pontas… isso é insuportável."

"Não são nem 8 horas!" Ele protesta, pensando que o Sirius estava criticando por causa da hora que ele o chamou.

"Não..." diz o Sirius, com a voz escorrendo com paciência insincera. "É insuportável que uma garota tem você tão destruído. Se contenha!"

"Mas ela beijou o Sonserino!" Isso parece chocar o Sirius para fora do seu humor condescendente.

"Ew..."

"Não me diga..."

"Ela está fazendo mais do que o suficiente do que o dever pede, hein?"

"Foi uma expressão, Almofadinhas. Não precisa me falar sobre isso."

"Então porque você mencionou, se você não quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu só queria que outra pessoa apreciasse a perversidade disso tudo."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela não queria fazer isso, Pontas. Somente é parte do trabalho dela… Eu quero dizer, quem em sã consciência daria uma de Sonserina?"

"Mas a Evans é diferente. Ela não compartilha a visão geral aceita dos Sonserinos. E esse Sonserino em particular é… menos asqueroso que a maior parte."

"Então, numa escala de 1 até _**Eu**_, o que ele é?"

"Em algum lugar entre um 8 e um 9? Eu não sei. Ele tem cabelos loiros, olhos azul, jogador de Quadribol."

"Ele soa ser nojento. A Evans deveria estar com alguém mais velho, mais sábio, mais maduro… alguém que compartilha os mesmos sonhos dela, alguém em quem ela pode depender em..." Diz o Sirius sinceramente. "Alguém… como eu."

"Almofadinhas..."

"O quê?"

"Só… não."

"Você está sempre falando sobre ela, como que eu não posso ficar interessado? Ela vai ser minha um dia, você pode apostar."

"Seu grande idiota."

"O quê? Se _você_ não quer ela, então o que está me impedindo?"

"Você não é do tipo dela."

"Você não parece muito confiante nisso..."

"E você não vai tocar nenhum dos meus alunos..."

"Então você está me dizendo que você ficaria chateado comigo, se eu te dissesse que eu transei com a Victoria White?"

Não, o James não dá a mínima sobre que merda que o Sirius fez com a Victoria White. Ela é uma aluna horrível, que não se importa sobre aprender, não se importa com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ou com o mundo em volta dela. Mas o James sabe que ele não tocou na White. Se ele tivesse, ela já teria falado sobre isso, e ele já teria ouvido.

"Se você transou com ela, então eu te daria um soco na cara, e então você perderia a sua masculinidade. Além disso você me colocaria em sérios problemas. Eu te escolhi para ser o meu substituto, e você teria utilizado essa posição para tirar vantagem de uma aluna. Você fez isso?"

"Não."

"Você está mentindo?" ele pergunta, sabendo que ele não está mentindo.

"Não. Eu não toquei nela. Embora eu tenha pensado sobre isso… Mas não quero arruinar as minhas chances com a Evans..."

"Você não _tem_ chance nenhuma com a Evans."

"Você que está dizendo."

"Sério, Almofadinhas. Não é engraçado."

"Na verdade, é sim. Eu vou continuar a fazer isso até você admitir que você quer ela. Esse seria o único motivo que me faria ir atrás de qualquer mulher..."

"Eu não quero ela, mas ela é uma… uma amiga, e eu vi o que você faz com as mulheres, cara. Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com a Evans, assim como eu não deixaria você tocar na Dorcas..."

"Ah Meadowes... Uma excelente apanhadora."

"Ela com certeza era."

"Você transou com ela?"

"Não. Ela era a minha amiga, minha colega de time. Esse é o meu ponto..."

"Então, a sua única objeção seria que você duvida das minhas intenções? Não tem nada a ver com os seus sentimentos pessoais em relação a ela?"

"Exatamente."

"Certo. Eu vou te dar o respeito de fingir que acredito no que você disse."

"Eu acho que isso é tudo que eu posso pedir..." o James suspira. Esse dever de casamenteiro, pensa o Sirius, seria muito mais fácil se apenas _um_ dos dois cooperasse, mas aparentemente não. Nesse caso, ele vai ter que ser até mais dissimulado do que o normal…

"Certo, eu estou indo, mas eu quero que você pense em uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Por que eu teria todo esse trabalho, se tudo que eu quero é sexo?"

Mais uma vez, o Sirius vai embora antes que o James possa responder. Ele está sempre fazendo isso.

Mas é uma pergunta justa. Porque ele _teria_ todo esse trabalho, se ele só quer levar a Evans para a cama? Ele não teria. O que significa que ele está genuinamente interessado, o que não faz sentido, porque ele nunca falou nenhuma palavra com a Evans. Ele nem mesmo sabe de nada sobre ela, a não ser o que o próprio James contou para ele (o que, para ser justo, foi bastante, mas não o suficiente para formar uma ligação). Ou isso, ou ele somente está fazendo isso para deixar o James irritado… É claro que ele não pode deixar de considerar a possibilidade que ele está simplesmente falando por falar, como ele faz de vez em quando… Argumentar pelo prazer de argumentar, só para que ele possa ser o advogado do diabo.

Ou talvez, o Sirius só esteja sendo o Sirius… _seja lá o que isso signifique_.

* * *

Preparem-se, pois o capítulo de amanhã, que já está quase pronto, porque novamente fiquei sem internet e tive que ficar em casa o dia inteiro esperando o técnico, é maravilhoso!! Muita coisa acontece, a nossa história vai se desenvolver muito no capítulo de amanhã, que tem 20 páginas maravilhosas!! Então, querem o capítulo online, assim que acordarem?? Então já sabem, não que eu esteja chantageando ninguém… hehehe


	22. 21: No qual uma Trama é Descoberta

**A/N**: Vou ser bem rápida, e só vou fazer uma perguntinha simples. Vocês gostam de marshmallow?

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 21: No qual uma Trama é Descoberta**_

A Lily jantou na mesa da Sonserina mais tarde naquela noite, com a capa do Potter escondida discretamente embaixo do uniforme dela. A varinha dela está no bolso dela, ela sabe disso porque está checando todo minuto.

"Bom, é hora de encontrarmos com o Davies..." diz o Walsh, dando um olhar para os rapazes, e se levantando para sair.

"Eu tenho muito dever para fazer, então te vejo amanhã." diz o John para ela.

"Eu vou te acompanhar. Eu vou voltar para a minha sala comunal, eu também tenho muito dever para fazer."

O grupo se levanta e sai. Para a frustração da Lily, ela percebe várias pessoas observando eles. Isso foi o que o Potter estava dizendo. Ah, agora é tarde...

"Aviso," diz o John, depois que eles saem do Salão Principal, para seguir em direções diferentes. Ela se vira para aceitar o rápido beijo, antes de caminhar na direção oposta. No momento que ela sabe que está fora de vista, ela coloca a capa por cima dela, e se vira, para seguir eles.

"Quatro contra um? Eu não estou em número menor?" diz o Davies, friamente.

"Isso não é uma briga, nós somente queremos conversar." diz o Walsh, soando muito sistemático.

"Muito bem, eu estou ouvindo."

"Eu não sei o que a Evans pode ou não ter contado para você, mas o nosso time não pode praticar em nenhum outro dia da semana, exceto na segunda-feira..."

"E a Grifinória tem o campo."

"Exatamente. Nós queremos saber se você seria bom o suficiente para trocar conosco, pela quarta-feira."

"Sim, ela mencionou isso."

"Então?"

"Eu conversei com os rapazes… e eles não acham que nós devemos abrir mão do campo."

"Eu entendo..." diz o Walsh, soando estar muito descontente.

"E eu também não quero, mesmo, mas eu vou fazer isso mesmo assim..."

"Sério?" diz o John, mas fica em silêncio depois de receber um olhar do Walsh.

"Sério." diz o Davies, "Você pode agradecer a sua namorada, Michaels."

"Eu vou agradecer você." ele responde, estendendo a mão para ele. O Davies parece estar impressionado com essa resposta, e aperta a mão dele.

"Que o melhor time vença no próximo fim-de-semana." ele conclui, então se vira e vai embora. Os quatro garotos ficam parados por um minuto, observando o Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, ir embora.

"Bem, isso foi fácil." diz o Peters, dando um tapa nas costas do John. "3 saudações para a Evans, hein?"

"Cala a boca." diz o John, envergonhadamente.

"De volta para o dormitório as 11 horas. Nós precisamos discutir a coruja do John..."

O grupo se separa, e seguem caminhos diferentes. A Lily segue silenciosamente os passos do Edmond e do John, o caminho todo até as masmorras. O Peters diz a senha (veneno) e eles entram, com a Lily entrando um pouco antes da parede se fechar.

Ainda faltam 2 horas e meia até o horário da discussão deles no dormitório. Os dois garotos simplesmente pegaram o dever de casa deles, e se sentam em uma das mesas de aparência fria, encostada na parede de pedras, próximo a um tapete comprido verde e prateado que é dentro e fora muito tortuoso. Em vez de ficar em cima deles, fazendo correções silenciosas na mente dela, ela caminha cuidadosamente em volta da sala comunal, tentando evitar esbarrar nas pessoas. A sala comunal da Sonserina, ela pensa, não é nenhum pouco de como o James deve imaginar que seja, um buraco de cobra no chão, aonde todos os Sonserinos se arrastam em volta de um ao outro, assobiando e mordendo uns aos outros em uma orgia louca, escura, e malvada. É muito parecido com a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, as cores são diferentes e não parece ter tanta vida, mas todo mundo parece estar trabalhando bastante, ou conversando facilmente com os amigos. Ela escuta conversas mundanas, como quem está namorando quem, qual dever de casa foi dado em qual matéria, fofoca geral e reclamações. Nada nenhum pouco diabólico ou suspeito.

A Lily está completamente entediada, quando o Walsh e o Nott chegam exatamente as 11 horas. Nessa hora, a sala comunal está quase que vazia, mas o Ed e o John ainda estão trabalhando. O Walsh dá um olhar para eles, e ambos os garotos fecham os seus livros, e os guardam nas suas mochilas.

Eles não dizem nenhuma palavra, até todos entrarem no dormitório masculino. A Lily os segue de perto, para ter a certeza que ela entrasse antes que eles fechassem a porta, mas ela não precisava ter se preocupado. Um colega de quarto já estava deitado na cama, lendo com a luz da varinha. A Lily o reconhece de Transfiguração, Dan Quayle.

"Fora." Ordena o Walsh para o Quayle.

"O quê? Não. Esse também é o meu dormitório, você não pode simplesmente..."

"Nott!" Ele grita. O Nott se ergue com a ordem, e se aproxima da cama do Quayle. Nem mesmo se preocupando de usar a magia, ele levanta o garoto da cama dele com as próprias mãos, e o arrasta para fora do quarto. Ele retorna um instante depois, e se senta no que a Lily acredita ser a cama dele, aparentando estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. O Walsh não parece estar, ele olha de cara feia para a porta, e então para o Nott.

"Fecha!" Ele ordena. Ele poderia ter fechado magicamente, mas é o princípio da coisa. Ele quer que o Nott tenha bons hábitos.

"Bem?" Pergunta o Walsh, no momento que a porta foi fechada e trancada. A Lily se sente inconfortavelmente confinada...

"Eles… não estão exatamente satisfeitos. Eu nunca o recebi, deve ter sido perdido no correio." diz o John.

"_Aquilo_, se perder no correio?"

"Eu não sei, ok?" diz o John defensivamente. "Simplesmente nunca chegou aqui."

"Então nós vamos ter que encontrar um outro jeito..."

"Nós vamos _ter_ que fazer com a Evans?"

"Não me diga que você realmente está gostando da sua namorada sangue-ruim."

O Michaels se mexe inconfortavelmente. "Mas ela estava lendo sobre as artes das trevas quando eu conheci ela. Eu acho que ela pode estar interessada em…"

"Provavelmente era _defesa_." reage o Walsh.

"Não era. Era material da seção restrita. A Morte e as Artes das Trevas..."

Os outros parecem estar um pouco surpresos com isso, mas não mudam de idéia.

"Mesmo assim, eles nunca a aceitariam. Ela é uma sangue-ruim. É o nosso dever nos livrarmos deles, e não trazê-los para dentro..." diz o Nott.

"Mas, pensa como que ela seria útil para nós! Ela é Monitora Chefe, sem mencionar que ela é, de longe, a mais talentosa da escola..."

"Dizem os boatos que ela venceu do Potter em um duelo silencioso, e que ela nem mesmo precisa de uma varinha para fazer mágica..." diz o Peters, parecendo estar convencido com o argumento do Michaels.

"E eu sei pessoalmente que ela cria os seus próprios feitiços! Se ela fosse uma aliada..."

"Não. Isso só quer dizer que nós temos que tomar muito mais cuidado. Ela é uma _Grifinória_, e uma _sangue-ruim_. Por que ela ficaria ao nosso lado, depois que nós matamos os pais dela? Não. Nós não devemos nos opor às vontades do Lorde das Trevas. Todas as 3 devem morrer."

"É fácil você falar! A sua não tem que morrer. A Gasche é uma puro-sangue da Sonserina!"

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho um excelente gosto..."

"Por que você..."

"Agora, você realmente quer desobedecer o Lorde das Trevas? As suas namoradas bonitinhas valem isso? Valem trair o bruxo mais poderoso dessa época? O seu mestre? Vale a pena morrer por elas?"

Todos eles suspiram, e abaixam a cabeça.

"Bom," ele continua, "então, nesse fim de semana, em Hogsmeade. É bom vocês todos praticarem, não tem lugar para _outro_ fracasso." ele diz, olhando diretamente para o John e se levantando, se dirigindo sabe-se lá para aonde, talvez para o quarto da namorada dele. Os outros garotos vão para as camas deles. O John fica cabisbaixo por um pouco.

"Ele está certo, sabia. Nós temos que fazer isso." diz o Nott.

O John não diz nada: ele simplesmente se levanta para a porta. A Lily sabe que ela tem que sair antes da porta se fechar, senão ela vai ficar presa aqui a noite inteira, ou então até o Quayle retornar… Ela caminha silenciosamente, e a porta se fecha atrás dela. No momento que ela sai da sala comunal da Sonserina, ela corre para o escritório do Potter.

* * *

O James acorda com o som de alguém batendo na porta dele. Ele coloca os óculos, e abre a porta, e encontra uma Lily Evans muito perturbada. Ela está empurrando alguma coisa para ele.

"Pegue! Pega isso!"

"Pegar? Do que você está falando?" Ele olha para o prato de vidro que ela está empurrando nele. Algo prateado flutua nele.

Uma vez estando completamente acordado, ele percebe o que está acontecendo. A Lily removeu uma memória, e a colocou em um pequeno e limpo cinzeiro, que estava em uma das prateleiras do seu escritório, e queria que ele olhasse nele.

"O que é isso?"

"É uma memória que você deveria ver… agora.", ela diz, e procede a explicar o que ela fez da maneira mais sucinta e informativa o possível.

Ele a considera por um grande momento. Ela utilizou a capa dele, e seguiu eles até o dormitório da Sonserina para espionar neles. Ele está de alguma forma muito nervoso com ela, e orgulhoso dela, ao mesmo tempo. Ele reprime a vontade de puxar ela para um abraço, dizendo em vez disso, "Vamos. Nós temos que ir para o Dumbledore. Agora."

Ela acena em uma concordância silenciosa. Ele corre para o quarto dele, pega a varinha dele, e eles saem juntos para o escritório do Dumbledore, levando o cinzeiro com eles.

"Pena de açúcar." diz o James para a gárgula. Ela se move para o lado, e os deixa subir as escadas, como se fosse uma escada rolante.

"Ah… Professor Potter e Srta. Evans… ou talvez eu deveria chamá-los de James e Lily?"

"Nós não estamos aqui como Professor e aluna."

"Como eu suspeitei pelo olhar no rosto de vocês..."

"Você tem uma penseira, certo?"

"Eu tenho."

"Tem algo que o senhor deveria ver..." ele diz, entregando o cinzeiro com a memória da Lily para o diretor. O Dumbledore retira lentamente a penseira do lugar dela, escondida em uma prateleira no fundo do escritório dele. Ele dá uma olhada na memória, junto com eles, e olha para dentro da penseira, estudando os rostos do Walsh e do John, que giram lá dentro.

"Saúde." diz o Dumbledore levemente, antes de se inclinar na tigela. No momento que a ponta do seu nariz curvado tocam a superfície, ele desaparece, e o James o segue logo depois. Alguns minutos depois, eles reaparecem, com uma expressão séria no rosto de ambos.

"Essa é a sua própria memória, Srta. Evans?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Ela usou a minha capa..." inclui o James.

"Sim, é claro."

"O que ele quer dizer com 'todas as três'?"

"Eu tenho quase certeza que as outras duas são Shannon Isaacs e Polly Abbot."

"Ah. Eu entendo… Então, nós devemos ter outra reunião da ordem, antes desse fim de semana..."

A Lily e o James saem do escritório do Dumbledore após isso, sem restar mais nada para dizer. O James se sente como se devesse colocar o braço dele em volta dela, mas ele luta contra esse impulso. Ela pode apreciar o gesto, mas alguns professores, e alguns alunos desobedientes que estejam quebrando o horário de recolher, ainda podem estar vagando pelos corredores. Descendo as escadas, passando pelos corredores, eles passam pela sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O James pára, e a Lily continua a andar.

"Você não vai entrar?"

"Eu não posso… Eu tenho que alimentar o Mercúrio."

"Lily."

"Eu vou para a cabana do Hagrid. Isso é um fato. Você pode vir comigo, ou você pode ficar aqui."

"Você não pode ignorar isso."

"Eu não estou ignorando isso. Eu estou simplesmente lidando com o assunto mais importante… o Mercúrio precisa ser alimentado agora. Eles ainda vão querer me matar quando eu estiver de volta." Ela diz com um tipo de indiferença audacioso.

"Entra. Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. Eu vou fazer um chá."

"Eu posso tomar um chá na casa do Hagrid..."

"Evans..."

"Potter, por favor? Eu realmente quero ver o Hagrid agora."

Não é a primeira vez que o James está com ciúmes. Ele não é bom o suficiente? Ela não se sente confortável, ou segura, com ele? Sim, ele sabe que ela e o Hagrid são amigos fazem 7 anos agora, mas com certeza, tudo que eles passaram nessas últimas semanas contam para alguma coisa? Ela o chama de James, por Merlin. Ela nunca chama o Hagrid de 'Rubeus.'

Embora ele esteja frustrado, ele ainda não consegue deixá-la ir sozinha, então ele desce as escadas com ela, sai pela porta da entrada, onde eles encontram com o Hagrid e o Mercúrio no caminho.

"Oh. Oi Lily. Eu não sabia se você ainda estava na ala hospitalar..."

"Eu estava indo ver você… Eu fui liberada, assim como o Frank Longbottom."

"Maravilhoso."

"Não é? Sabia de uma coisa, eu adoraria uma xícara de chá agora..."

"Claro, Lily." Diz o Hagrid alegremente. "Você está com uma aparência muito melhor."

"Eu me sinto muito melhor!" Ela diz com um grande sorriso. O Potter permanece em silêncio.

"Ainda assim, você se manteve ocupada no fim de semana, não foi? Você precisa se acalmar e relaxar. Animada para ir a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana?"

"Eu estou." ela responde simplesmente. O James está chocado. Ela não queria vir até aqui para obter conforto com o Hagrid? Ela não está fazendo isso simplesmente porque ele está aqui? "Faz um tempo que eu estive lá. Eu preciso reabastecer muitas coisas." ela continua.

"Vai com o Rupert?"

"Não, ele está levando a Emma."

"Olha," interrompe o James. "Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu deveria estar fazendo no castelo, então… se você não precisa de mim, eu vou..." me mandar, ele termina a frase na mente dele.

"Certo." diz o Hagrid. "Eu não me incomodo em levá-la de volta."

"Obrigado, boa noite." ele diz, saindo pela porta.

"Potter!" ela o chama. Ele pára, e coloca a cabeça de volta para dentro.

"Hmm?"

"Está a fim de um jogo de xadrez mais tarde?"

"Somente se você quiser perder."

"Não esqueça."

"Eu não vou esquecer."

"Tem certeza que não precisa de um Lembrol?"

"É claro que não, eu vou estar lá, pronto para vencer." ele diz. 'Bom, mesmo que ela prefira conversar com o Hagrid, do que comigo, pelo menos ela está conversando com alguém… e não é como se ela estivesse me bloqueando completamente também.' ele pensa.

"O Mercúrio pode entrar?" a Lily pergunta depois que o Potter foi embora.

"Claro." diz o Hagrid, alcançando a porta dos fundos, para abrí-la, sem ao menos deixar o lugar dele. O Mercúrio entra, deixando a pequena cabana menor ainda, mas muito mais aconchegante.

* * *

O James caminha rapidamente de volta para o castelo, se sentindo ligeiramente melhor em relação a tudo. Somente ligeiramente. Sim, é um pouco recompensador que a Evans peça para ele ir para o quarto dela, em vez dele entrar sem ser convidado, como ele geralmente faz… mas o grande, problema atormentador ainda está presente. Tem um grupo de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts, e eles querem matar a Lily. Bem… eles também querem matar a Abbot e a Isaacs, e elas são igualmente importante, ele se faz lembrar disso.

Quando ele retorna para o escritório dele, ele relê o dossiê dos alunos de Hogwarts que eram considerados alvos potenciais. O nome da Lily Evans está bem no topo da lista, mas o da Isaacs e da Abbot estão muito abaixo, em amarelo, somente consideradas em perigo porque são nascidas trouxas. Por que todas as três? Por que agora? A Lily, de alguma forma, ele entende. Ele sabe que ela é um alvo há muito tempo, embora ele não saiba o porquê. O Lorde das Trevas escolheu, por algum motivo, ela. Então ela escapou dele, e talvez ele não queira deixar um trabalho incompleto. Ele tentou de novo, somente para falhar mais uma vez, o que provavelmente serve para aumentar ainda mais a vontade dele em matar ela. Isso faz sentido. O porque dela ser um alvo, para começo de conversa, continua sendo um mistério. Talvez seja um ataque aleatório em uma nascida trouxa e a família dela… e talvez isso seja o motivo para atacar as duas outras belas… Ou tem algum motivo mais sinistro nisso?

Como o Voldemort acha que os garotos vão conseguir escapar com assassinato, embaixo do nariz do Dumbledore? Com certeza ele sabe que os garotos vão ser capturados, e mandados para Azkaban, mas de alguma forma ele não vê o Voldemort se importando muito sobre alguns jovens indo parar na prisão. Por que ter todo esse trabalho, só por 3 garotas? São três nascidas trouxa, sim, compreensível, mas porque o Voldemort consideraria que isso vale a pena o esforço? Talvez seja uma mensagem… para o Dumbledore e para Hogwarts, se livrando de 3 pessoas que representam as casas delas, deixando apenas a da Sonserina. Um relato? Querer causar um pouco de pânico e tumulto dentro das paredes do castelo? Quem sabe...

Ele olha para o arquivo da Lily; tem uma foto dela presa com clipe na frente. Ela tinha 14 anos, na época do assassinato dos pais dela. Ela não mudou muito. Bom, está mais mulher, mais feminina, mais bonita agora, mas ele pode dizer pela foto que ela sempre foi bonita. Quatro anos se passaram desde então, e daqui a 4 anos ela vai estar ainda mais linda, embora ele mal acredite que isso possa ser verdade, e não pode esperar para conhecê-la por mais 4 anos.

Uma câmera, ele tem uma aqui em algum lugar. Ele procura em cada baú que ele possui, somente para encontrá-la, é claro, no último. Já não era sem tempo dele atualizar o perfil da Evans.

Ele coloca vários papéis na sua pasta, trabalhos de auror, trabalhos da escola, perfis, redações, e sai do seu escritório na direção do quarto da Monitora Chefe.

"_Vigilância_." ele diz para o retrato, mas ele permanece fechado. "Merda..." ele diz baixinho. "Ela mudou a senha. Qual seria? Ela deve ter me contado, de algum jeito, eu só preciso me lembrar… O que ela disse para mim hoje que possa soar como uma senha? O que sobressaiu? Pensa! Se lembra!" ele diz para si mesmo.

"_Xadrez_." ele tenta, sem sorte. "_Lembrol_?" ele tenta novamente, dessa vez com sucesso. O retrato se abre e ele entra, acendendo o fogo na lareira, para que esteja gostoso e quentinho quando ela voltasse. A mesa está da mesma forma que estava da última vez que ele esteve aqui. Livros e o tabuleiro de xadrez, mas algo chama a atenção dele. Um recado parece estar em cima do tabuleiro de xadrez, com uma das torres sendo utilizada como peso de papel. Incapaz de se conter de espiar (ele diz que é por causa do auror nele) ele lê.

_Querida Lily,_

_Obrigada por me deixar usar o seu quarto enquanto o Frank estava aqui. Eu estava esperando te ver antes de irmos embora, mas você estava em aula. Eu espero te ver logo._

_Alice Longbottom_

Um pouco intedioso, mas o James não vai reprimí-la por isso. Ele se senta no sofá, e coloca o trabalho dele na frente dele, na mesa.

"Eu mudei a senha de volta para _Vigilância_ agora." diz a Lily quando ela entra, quase uma hora depois.

"Sério? Eu achei que _Lembrol_ foi uma boa mudança."

"Eu estou orgulhosa porque você acertou."

"Você foi bem clara. Eu acertei na minha segunda tentativa."

"Qual foi a primeira?" ela diz, se sentando no sofá, ao lado dele.

"Xadrez"

"Ah."

"Então, o que o Hagrid acha sobre o plano todo de Hogsmeade?" pergunta o James.

"Eu não contei para ele. Eu não podia deixá-lo preocupado de novo. Ele pode correr para dentro do castelo e bater neles até eles virarem uma poça sangrenta, antes que eu possa terminar de dizer para ele não fazer isso."

'Pode não ser uma má idéia.' pensa o James.

"Esse também não foi o motivo pelo qual eu fui até lá. Eu só queria me sentar em um lugar familiar e confortante, e ouvir uma voz familiar, calorosa, confortante."

"Já me disseram várias vezes que a _minha_ voz é bem melodiosa..." diz o James.

"HA! Sim, eu vejo agora, tentando achar conforto em seu escritório bagunçado e desconfortável, ouvindo a sua voz _melodiosa_ gritar comigo."

"Eu não grito com você!"

"Um..." Ela diz, levantando as sobrancelhas para ele. O James resmunga, e abaixa a voz.

"Eu não _grito_ com você… Eu só tenho… problemas de controle de volume." ele sussurra.

"Mesmo assim, não seria o mesmo que o Hagrid. Eu tenho tantas… memórias calmas, sem estresse, lá. Você tem que admitir que o _nosso_ tempo junto não foi exatamente livre de discussões. Na verdade, tem sido nada além de trabalho, ou de situações perigosas/dolorosas/estressantes, desde que eu te conheci."

"Eu achei que você gostava de trabalhar, e de situações perigosas/dolorosas/estressantes..."

"Eu amo, vivo por elas, mas todo mundo precisa de um descanso, de vez em quando."

"Isso não é justo. Eu não quero que você me associe com estresse."

"Não _somente_ estresse… Eu também te associo com… queijo."

"Ah, excelente." ele diz, sarcasticamente.

"E voar." ela apazigua.

"Bem, isso _é_ bom!" ele diz, soando um pouco mais satisfeito.

"Mas queijo e voar não podem tomar o lugar de uma atmosfera relaxante e quente. Você não pode se entupir de queijo, ou tirar uma soneca, ou tomar chá, enrolada em uma vassoura. Isso falta conforto."

O James tem que admitir que tudo isso é verdade, e faz uma promessa na sua mente de fazer mais memórias aconchegantes com ela, então ele muda a promessa porque ela tem palavras estranhas, e então muda de volta. Ele gosta desse jeito. Ele não vai admitir em voz alta para ninguém, mas ele quer ter mais momentos aconchegantes com ela. Ela é, de certa forma, uma garota muito doce e amável, suave e… é… talvez ele deva mudar isso afinal das contas… Meigo? Não, isso é tão ruim quanto. Delicado?… Não, isso é de algum jeito pior ainda. Relaxante? Sim, assim está melhor. Ele quer passar mais tempo relaxando com a sua _amiga_, Evans. Não é aconchegando ou algo do gênero…

Ele suspira… ele é terrível, absolutamente terrível. Isso soa fraco e não convincente, até mesmo para _ele_…

"_Nós_ estávamos bem aconchegantes na vassoura..." ele retruca. O quê! Da onde que veio isso! Isso não deveria ter saído de jeito nenhum, ele nem estava _pensando_ isso. Merda, Sirius! Ele não tem certeza se a culpa é do Sirius, mas ele sabe que tem que ser… É bem do estilo do Sirius dizer algo sem tato, imoral, desapropriado… _e verdadeiro_.

"Oh, HA, HA..." Ela diz, "Sim, voando em altas velocidades quase mergulhando no lago… Muito relaxante." o James suspira aliviado. Oh, graças a Merlin, ela achou que eu estava sendo sarcástico…

"Bem, nós podemos relaxar agora, e jogar uma partida de xadrez..."

"Nós não vamos jogar xadrez."

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu te disse isso para você vir aqui. Nós vamos conversar sobre esse fim de semana, é claro. Eu te disse que eu não vou ignorar o problema. Eu quero chegar a uma idéia genial com você antes do encontro da ordem. Eu acho que nós deveríamos já ter um plano para propor para o restante..."

Sim… Essa é a Lily Evans que ele conhece e am… é… a Lily Evans que ele conhece… ela já teve o pequeno momento de conforto dela, e agora ela está de volta no jogo.

"Tem algum jeito que os aurores possam levá-los agora?"

"Com somente a sua memória como evidência? Não. Infelizmente, o sistema legal sendo o que é, nós só podemos prendê-los por tentativa de assassinato até que eles realmente… façam… uma tentativa."

"Mas eles admitiram serem leais ao Voldemort!"

"A sua memória não é uma evidência viável. As memórias podem ser tratadas, e especialmente com a sua história médica recente..."

"Eu acredito que passar um tempo na ala mental do St. Mungus por alguns dias, anterior a isso, com certeza vão prejudicar a minha credibilidade, sim, eu entendo isso. Mas pelo menos _você_ sabe agora… Eu quero dizer, esse é o seu trabalho, não é? Descobrir se têm Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts? Você sabe a verdade, agora é só como que vamos provar."

"Sim, e eu não consigo ver um jeito para fazer isso. Hoje em dia é tão difícil de dizer, mesmo no ministério, que está ou não do lado do lorde das trevas..."

"Você já disse um jeito..."

"Eu disse?"

"Sim, você só tem que esperar eles fazerem uma tentativa."

"Lily, isso não tem graça."

"Eu não estou brincando. Deixe-o me levar para Hogsmeade, com você e outros membros me seguindo, quando eles tentarem, vocês impedem e prendem eles."

"Não! Isso é de longe a idéia mais estúpida que você já teve! E se eles tiverem sucesso? Nós não sabemos como eles pretendem fazer isso, e se nós não conseguirmos impedí-los? A maldição da morte não pode ser bloqueada."

A Lily funga com isso. Ela sabe que um dia ela vai achar um jeito de repelir o _Avada Kedavra_. Pelo amor dos pais dela, ela prometeu que _ninguém do sangue dela deve morrer nas mãos daquele feitiço novamente…_

"Eu sei disso, infelizmente." ela diz. Ela está melhorando. Falar sobre o assassinato dos pais dela não é mais tão doloroso como costumava ser. Agora ela pode dizer coisas desse tipo, sem se sentir como se fosse chorar.

O James quer se bater. Ela viu a maldição ser feita, é claro que ela sabe disso. _Todo mundo_ sabe que a maldição da morte não pode ser bloqueada. Por que ele precisou apontar o que é dolorosamente óbvio?

"Eu estou dizendo que é um risco muito grande."

"Eu acho que é muito arriscado não fazer. Se eles não fizerem em Hogsmeade, eles com certeza vão tentar novamente, e da próxima vez a gente pode não saber aonde ou quando. Pelo menos nós temos alguma vantagem aqui. Você mesmo disse que não pode fazer nada contra eles, sem ter uma causa razoável… se eles não fizerem isso nesse fim de semana, então eles vão ficar em Hogwarts indefinidamente, até que eles finalmente ataquem. Além do que, pense nas outras garotas..."

"Quem?"

"Isaacs e Abbot."

"Oh, certo."

"Elas estão muito mais a salvo dessa forma. Não importa o que aconteça, se eu for para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana, elas vão ficar a salvo. Nós podemos impedí-las de irem. Se os garotos tentarem me matar, e falharem, então você os coloca em Azkaban por tentativa de assassinato, e eles não vão ser capazes de machucar as outras garotas. Se eles não falharem, então você os prende por assassinato, e eles também não podem machucar _mais_ ninguém."

"Não fala desse jeito."

"De que jeito? Eu acho que é uma atitude bem otimista. É uma situação de somente ganhar. De qualquer forma, você consegue prendê-los..."

"Otimista? Ganhar? Qual parte onde você morre, você vê como uma coisa boa?"

"Eu já te disse. Você os prende por assassinato, e eles ficam presos, e isso vai impedí-los de machucar outras pessoas."

"Lily, escuta o que você está dizendo! Você sabe o que você está dizendo? Eu não vou deixar você arriscar a sua vida desse jeito."

"Então você vai deixar o resto dos alunos dessa escola arriscar a vida deles involuntariamente?" ela diz calmamente. "Mantendo esses garotos em Hogwarts, você está colocando os alunos em risco, e eles nem mesmo têm noção disso. _Eu_ tenho noção. Eu conheço os riscos que eu estou tomando. Melhor uma garota do que 3. Melhor uma aluna do que vários. As vezes você tem que fazer sacrifícios..."

"Você não vai ser um sacrifício!" Ele grita. Honestamente, esse mancha da morte está fora de controle. Maldito seja esse colar, e quem quer que o tenha colocado lá…

"E se você tiver êxito? E se eles não me matarem? E se você prender eles, e ninguém se machucar?"

"E se não?"

"Então a perda ainda vale a pena. A minha vida pela sabe-se lá de quantas outras pessoas…"

"Não vale a pena!" Ele urra. "Tem que ter outro jeito."

"Se você tiver uma idéia melhor, eu sou toda ouvidos..."

Sim, ele tem milhares de idéias melhores, como por exemplo, prendê-la nas masmorras para que ninguém possa entrar, e ela não possa sair, então soltar o Hagrid nos Sonserinos. Mas ele sabe que ela tem razão. Ele não pode deixar o favoritismo dele ficar no caminho. Talvez a ordem seja capaz de pensar em algo melhor… com certeza o Dumbledore tem um plano…

"Que tal a gente jogar uma partida de xadrez..." ele diz.

"Agora quem é que está ignorando o problema?" ela diz, mas não de modo acusatório, porque ela se levanta para trazer o jogo até eles, ao mesmo tempo. Ela retorna com um sorriso, colocando o tabuleiro entre os dois, no sofá.

"Você viu o recado?"

"Sim. Um pouco fria."

"Eu também achei. Branco ou preto?"

"_Preto_..." ela diz com um sorriso, deixando a palavra escorregar lentamente pela boca dela, como se tivesse um gosto doce, e ela quisesse mantê-la pelo maior tempo o possível… como se a palavra contem um significado delicioso que não tem nada a ver com a cor das peças de xadrez…

O James estreita os olhos para ela._ Merda, Sirius, o que você fez?_ Ele pensa. Mas ele está passando por cima dele mesmo, deixando as provocações do Sirius afetarem ele. Ele está dando muito valor ao jeito que ela pronuncia uma palavra. _Sai dessa, o mundo não está conspirando para tirar a Lily de você…_

"Eu começo então..."

O James ganha de novo, o que a Lily parece não se importar. Ele suspeita que a mente dela não estava realmente focalizada no jogo mesmo.

"Um nuque pelo seu pensamento?" ele diz, sem ter a certeza que ele quer mesmo saber.

"Eu estava pensando..." ela diz, enquanto escorrega para fora do sofá, e para baixo da mesa, "que eu realmente gostaria de esquentar alguns marshmallows no fogo da lareira." ela deita na barriga dela, com os cotovelos no chão, segurando a cabeça dela nas mãos dela, enquanto observa as chamas.

_Sim! Excelente potencial aconchegante!… é… potencial relaxante._

"Poppy!" diz o James. Em um instante a elfa doméstica aparece com um CRACK.

"Sim, Mestre Potter?"

"Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia nos trazer alguns marshmallows… e talvez um pouco de chocolate quente?"

"É claro, Mestre Potter!" ela se vai em um instante, e reaparece nenhum minuto depois com uma bandeja prateada com duas canecas de chocolate quente, e um prato com uma pirâmide enorme de marshmallows.

"Eu dou 10 pontos pela rapidez, e 10 pontos pela apresentação." diz a Lily. A elfa doméstica aparece estar muito feliz com o comentário, e fica toda vermelha.

"Poppy, por que você não se junta a nós?" oferece o James, com um aceno de aprovação da Lily.

"Eu… não poderia… Eu tenho trabalho na cozinha..." ela diz, soando estar tanto impressionada quando horrorizada pelo convite.

"Por favor, Poppy? Só um?" implora a Lily. Ela bate no lugar entre ela e o James. "Venha, sente-se."

O queixo da elfa começa a tremer, e os seus enormes olhos começam a ficar cheios de lágrimas imensas, mas ela felizmente se contem de começar a chorar. Tremendo, ela se aproxima do lugar aonde a Lily havia indicado, e se senta cuidadosamente, colocando a travessa na frente dela.

A Lily conjura algumas varetas, e dá uma para a Poppy e uma para o James.

"Você já esquentou algum marshmallow no fogo antes, Poppy?"

A elfa balança a cabeça.

"É simples, coloque o marshmallow na vareta, desse jeito… e segure sobre o fogo, até ficar pronto… quer dizer, até você achar que está tostado o suficiente para comer."

"A Poppy entende, senhorita."

"Vá, então, tenta." diz o James, de forma encorajante.

Todos os três seguram os marshmallows deles sobre o fogo, enquanto o James tira algumas fotos com a câmera dele.

"Isso realmente te coloca no espírito de festas de final de ano..." diz a Lily alegremente.

"Não é nem Dezembro." o James aponta.

"É quase Dezembro."

"Estamos exatamente no meio de Novembro… hoje é dia 15..."

"Você está tentando arruinar isso para mim?" ela pergunta.

'Maldição,' pensa o James. 'Aqui estamos nós, em uma situação perfeitamente relaxante, e eu tenho que começar uma discussão com ela. É por isso que ela me associa com coisas desagradáveis. Bem, nós não podemos ter isso, podemos...' Em um jeito desesperado de tentar salvar a situação, ele faz a única coisa que ele consegue pensar em fazer…

Ele começa a _cantar_.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire... Jack Frost nipping at your nose..."_

"_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir..."_ a Lily se une a ele, com a sua própria voz musical.

"_And folks dressed up..."_ Eles continuam bem alegremente até a metade da música, quando o James percebe que o marshmallow dele virou uma bola flamejante pegajosa e queimada. Isso pôs um fim a música, mas não a diversão. O incidente do marshmallow flamejante, se tornou um excelente espetáculo, terminando com o James balançando a vareta com o marshmallow dele rapidamente, tentando apagá-lo, somente para tê-lo voando pelo aposento, deixando um rastro de fogo, antes de bater contra a parede, se extinguindo.

"Não, eu limpo, Poppy, a culpa foi minha. Você coma o seu marshmallow." Diz o James. Como isso é um tipo de uma ordem, ela faz o que ele disse para ela fazer. Depois de terminar, ela diz de novo que tem que retornar para a cozinha, e vai embora.

"Aqui, pega o meu," a Lily diz para ele, entregando o marshmallow dela para ele. "Foi cozinhado até a perfeição, a contrário _daquele_ desastre queimado." Ela diz, apontando para a mancha, que antes era ardente, e agora está fumegante na parede.

"Você não quer comer ele?"

"Não mesmo, eu somente gosto de fazer… Pode pegar." Ele segura o marshmallow entre o dedão e dedo indicador, retirando da vareta, e o colocando na boca, deixando uma sobra pegajosa e grudenta nos dedos dele.

"Delicioso." Ele diz, sugando um dedo. "Tem certeza que você não quer experimentar?" ele coloca o dedão dele, coberto com marshmallow no rosto dela. Ele está sorrindo com um garotinho.

'Sugar comida de qualquer parte do corpo dele, com certeza seria uma coisa ruim...' pensa a Lily. Ela tem uma política de não tocar, afinal das contas. Sim, ela a quebrou no domingo, mas foi por uma boa causa. Lavar o cabelo dele foi pelo menos um pouco justificável. Isso não é de jeito nenhum defensível. Ela quer? Sim. É bobo e estúpido? Sim. Ela tem auto-disciplina o suficiente para dizer não? Isso é questionável. Se ela pensar sobre isso logicamente, se ela quer provar o marshmallow, tudo que ela precisa fazer é pegar um da bandeja. Não tem necessidade para ela fazer…

Ainda assim… olha só como que ele está sorrindo. É um gesto completamente inocente, e com certeza ela pode aceitar a oferta inocentemente? É só um pedaço de marshmallow, e somente o dedão dele… Ela pode pensar em várias outras substâncias menos inocentes, e vários outros lugares menos inocentes...

O James não acha que ela ia realmente fazer isso, e portanto fica bem (reconhecidamente agradavelmente) surpreso quando ela faz. E então ele se sente imediatamente culpado, por tirar satisfação da inocência da garota, em acreditar nele, e fazer o que ele pediu… Ele usou garotas muito pior do que desse jeito antes… muito muito pior, mas de alguma forma, isso o faz se sentir muito mais culpado do que ele jamais se sentiu com qualquer outra pessoa.

'_É porque ela é a sua aluna, seu grande tolo._' ele diz para si mesmo. Ele realmente não deveria ter feito aquilo.

"Hmm… Eu acho que o gosto seria muito melhor com chocolate quente..." ela diz, pegando a mão dele, e tentando mergulhar o dedo dele na caneca dela.

"O quê? Não! Solta! Sai!" ele diz tentando soltar a mão dele, sem querer colocar no chocolate escaldante. Ela solta a mão dele rindo, e toma um gole.

"Eu estou brincando, eu não ia colocar o seu dedo no meu chocolate. Isso estragaria o chocolate."

"Com você, nunca se sabe..."

A Lily balança os ombros. "Eu vou trocar de roupa, tirar esse uniforme. Ele não é confortável o suficiente para assar marshmallows."

Ela volta do dormitório dela um minuto depois, vestindo uma calça comprida de flanela, e uma camisola, e envolvida em um tipo de xale… manta… malha… coisa.

Ela se senta no chão ao lado dele, puxando a 'coisa' em volta dela mais apertado, coloca outro marshmallow no final da vareta dela, e começa a assar de novo.

Eles não conversam.

Ela termina de assar, e o retira, e o coloca na boca dela. Ela não gosta muito. Ela decide que esse vai ser o único marshmallow que ela vai comer nessa noite. Ela coloca o dedo indicador na boca dela, para sugar o restante do marshmallow, e então estende o dedão dela para o James.

O James a estuda discretamente por um momento, considerando a situação muito mais do que deveria. Sugar, ou não sugar, essa é a questão...

Qual o dano que poderia causar? Ela fez isso com ele sem nenhuma repercussão catastrófica.

A última (e única) vez que a Lily sentiu o toque dos lábios do James foi quando ele a retirou do lago, e ela não estava no melhor estado para apreciar a sensação. Mesmo sendo apenas o dedão dela dessa vez, ainda a faz se sentir toda latejante e contorcida por dentro.

"Isso ira bem com um bom Merlot..." diz o James.

"Eu não sabia que você é um entendedor de vinhos."

"Bom, eu não sou. Mas parece que seria verdade."

"Bem, nós não temos nenhum Merlot, então você vai ter que se contentar com chocolate," ela diz, deixando a 'coisa' cair dos ombros dela.

Algo de uma importância tão pequena quanto essa tem um efeito notadamente profundo no James. Talvez seja por causa da prova do marshmallow no dedo… Ele se sacode. Há duas semanas, ele tirou a camisa dela sem piscar, a viu somente de roupas íntimas. Uma semana atrás, ele a viu em nada além de roupa de banho, e agora ele fica todo _estimulado_ com algo tão… trivial quanto a retirada de uma peça de roupa.

Pensar sobre as vezes que ele a viu escassamente vestida não está ajudando o _problema_ dele. Merlin, ele é uma pessoa terrível. Com certeza, os bruxos vão para o inferno por coisas desse tipo. Se ele conseguir controlar os pensamentos dele, ele controlaria, mas não parece que exista um jeito para isso.

"Talvez nós não devêssemos contar para a Ordem." diz a Lily aleatoriamente, redirecionando os pensamentos dele com piedade.

"O quê?"

"Bom, digamos que você e a McGonagall venham para Hogsmeade, então o resto da ordem não precisa se envolver."

"Por que você não os quer envolvidos?"

"Os aurores… eles vão descobrir."

"Como é de costume, quando você conta coisas para as pessoas..." diz o James, ainda sem entender ela.

"Não. O que eu quero dizer é, eu não posso me explicar quem eu sou, e como eu sabia sobre eles, sem contar para eles, que foi você quem me contou sobre eles, em primeiro lugar. Eles iriam descobrir."

"Eles? Eles quem? Pára de usar pronomes."

"Se nós contarmos para os aurores na ordem, eles vão descobrir que você me disse que você trabalha para o ministério. De que outra forma eu descobriria sobre o Walsh e os outros?"

"Eu te entendo."

"Mas se nós não fizermos disso um trabalho da Ordem, então, quando a hora chegar você pode somente dizer para o ministério que você estava simplesmente fazendo o seu trabalho. O trabalho árduo que foi recompensado e tudo mais. Se os membros da ordem que trabalham no ministério sejam envolvidos, então não somente você corre o risco de deixar eles saberem que eu sei, mas também da existência da Ordem."

"Então eu sou o único para te acompanhar em Hogsmeade? Claro que eu não estou dizendo que eu vou deixar você ir."

"Você não é o meu pai, você não pode dizer o que eu posso, e o que eu não posso, fazer. E não, a McGonagall pode ir também, como uma gata. E o Abeforth Dumbledore vai estar com certeza por perto, já que ele trabalha em Hogsmeade. Isso é mais do que o suficiente."

"Suficiente? Suficiente para o quê?"

"Para eu me sentir segura..."

* * *

Agora eu quero que vocês me digam no review o seguinte: se vocês responderam sim a minha pergunta inicial, e obviamente continuam gostando de marshmallow, ou se responderam não, e mudaram de idéia depois de ler esse capítulo…

Além disso eu vou ser má… quero vencer o recorde de 24 reviews em um só capítulo, e eu acho que esse capítulo merece todas as reviews imagináveis, então… só vou postar quando ele tiver passado o recorde!! Afinal das contas, hoje é sábado, tem mais pessoas lendo, as pessoas têm mais tempo livre… ou seja, vocês não tem desculpa!! Deixem um review, nem que seja para dizer: sim, eu gostava de marshmallow e agora gosto muito mais!! Ou não tem capítulo novo… vocês que sabem… hehehe… Mas pensem assim… se passar de 24 ainda hoje, vocês tem a possibilidade de ler outro capítulo ainda hoje!! AH, e não vale a mesma pessoa mandar vários reviews!!


	23. 22: No qual o Dumbledore Decide

**A/N**: Acho que é uma boa lembrar vocês que essa fic é **T**, antes de começar o capítulo...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 22: No qual o Dumbledore Decide**_

Eles não conversam depois do último pronunciamento da Lily, somente se sentam em silêncio, assando mais marshmallows, mas não os comem. Ela colocou a cabeça dela para baixo no carpete vermelho, e fechou os olhos. O James sabe quando ela caiu no sono pela forma que ela parou de brincar com o colar. O James olha para o fogo, considerando tudo. Embora ele não queira admitir isso, o plano da Evans faz muito sentido. Se ela não for para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana, então eles poderiam atacar em qualquer outro momento, quando ela e as outras garotas não podem ser protegidas.

Ele decide que ele vai ao Dumbledore de manhã, antes do café da manhã. É muito cedo para ir agora, sendo quase 3 horas da manhã. Agora, a única coisa que ele tem que decidir é se ele vai voltar, ou não, para o quarto dele. Ele pode ficar aqui, dormir no sofá bem confortavelmente, ou até mesmo dormir no chão ao lado dela…

Ele pega o cobertor que está em cima do sofá, e a cobre com ele, e coloca uma almofada próxima a ela, para ela usar como travesseiro, e então sai. Ele abre a porta do quarto dele, e colapsa na cama dele. Ele está finalmente fazendo a coisa certa, ele se diz isso enquanto retira os óculos, os colocando na cabeceira ao lado da cama.

Ele esfrega o nariz, no ponto aonde os óculos deles estavam previamente. Ele tem que dar aula amanhã. Ele não pode se focalizar completamente nos problemas da Evans… Embora a sua prioridade número um em Hogwarts, é a sua capacidade de auror, ele ainda não pode se desviar das outras responsabilidades. Ele não faria essa grosseria com o Dumbledore.

O terceiro ano vai começar a estudar criaturas noturnas… então só vão trabalhar no livro texto por enquanto. Os alunos do primeiro ano vão começar a praticar feitiços de escudo. Os do sétimo ano vão começar a tentar conjurar um patrono… As anotações da aula dele já estão escritas, ele não tem nada para preparar para amanhã. Nenhum dever para ser corrigido também. Nada para trabalhar, para manter a mente dele ocupada. São 3:15 da manhã, ele realmente deveria estar tentando dormir…

Ele se despe até ficar de cueca samba canção, jogando a capa dele no chão. Como uma árvore, ele cai na cama, e fica deitado lá sem se mover, olhando para as cortinas da cama dele. Ele fica mais e mais frio, mas ele não se mexe. Ele pensa que seria bom se ele tivesse alguém com ele nessa cama; seria mais quente então.

Ele geme enquanto rola, enterrando o rosto dele no travesseiro dele, e tentando impedir o membro dele de ficar ereto. Ele não vai se deixar pensar sobre essas coisas, quando tem outros assuntos muito mais importantes. 'Estúpidos marshmallows,' ele pensa. A culpa é dele mesmo, e ele sabe disso. Ele que começou com a coisa toda. 'Não foi nem tão ardente...' ele diz para si mesmo, 'nada para ficar excitado...'

Mas se ele não se masturbasse, a frustração dele iria somente aumentar. Faz algum tempo, e não é saudável deixar essas coisas se prolongarem por muito tempo. Além do que… com certeza iria ajudar ele a cair no sono…

Ele pode se sentir empurrando o colchão… e suspira, e vira de novo. Pensando em matar dois pássaros com uma pedra, ele vai para o banheiro tomar banho. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, marshmallows estiveram no pensamento dele enquanto se masturbava… nunca... até hoje…

'É isso...' ele diz para si mesmo, depois que termina, 'Eu vou para o inferno...'

Ele termina o banho, e envolve uma toalha em volta dele mesmo, enquanto ele volta para o quarto dele. Sem os óculos, ele não consegue enxergar perfeitamente, mas ele ainda assim consegue ver que tem algo na cama dele que não deveria estar lá. Depois de um segundo de um pânico confuso, ele registra a mancha avermelhada como o cabelo da Lily Evans, espalhado em um dos seus travesseiros.

'Não,' ele pensa, 'impossível...' Mas a mente dele está clara agora, ele não está imaginando coisas, a Evans realmente _está_ na cama dele.

"Lily?" ele diz, estupefato. Ela se senta e esfrega os olhos.

"Você ficou lá por bastante tempo… Eu não queria cair no sono."

"Como você entrou aqui?"

"Não foi muito difícil, mesmo, especialmente quando você esqueceu de fechar a porta."

"Oh..."

"Desculpa entrar desse jeito, mas eu acordei, e você não estava lá, e eu pensei em algo que eu gostaria de perguntar para você… e… eu não sei… Eu acho que eu poderia ter esperado até de manhã, mas..."

"Está tudo bem," ele a corta. Ele caminha, e se senta na cama, ao lado dela. Estando mais próximo a ela, ele pode vê-la mais claramente. Ela seca o cabelo dele, com um feitiço rápido, sem ao menos pensar nisso. "Obrigado."

"Não há de quê..."

"Então, o que você queria dizer?"

"Eu esqueci de te perguntar… bem, não é que tenha esquecido, e sim que não chegamos nesse ponto. Eu queria saber, como você é o auror e o especialista nesse tipo de coisa, como você acha que eles vão tentar fazer isso? Eu quero dizer, se eles colocarem algum tipo de veneno na minha bebida no três vassouras, e então? Eu quero dizer, eu vou carregar um bezoar no meu bolso, para caso algo desse tipo aconteça, mas e se eles fizerem algo desse tipo, como seria para condená-los por tentativa de assassinato? Eu quero dizer, como nós poderíamos provar que foram eles?"

O James suspira e deita na cama, com as pernas balançando do lado de fora. Ele esfrega o estômago dele com o dedão destraidamente, enquanto ele pensa sobre isso.

"Nós não podemos. Bom, é claro que, quando alguém é envenenado tem um inquérito, mas não é provável que possamos prender os quatro por isso..."

"Ou… se for algo como o colar?"

"Então não o coloque. Qualquer coisa que eles derem para você, você diz somente diz obrigada, guarda, e trás ou para mim ou para o Dumbledore, o mais rápido o possível. Quanto aos venenos, tente não aceitar nada que eles ofereçam."

"Então, quais são os outros métodos existentes? Além da maldição óbvia..."

O James treme. Somente pensar sobre a Avada Kedavra o repele.

"Infelizmente, são muito jeitos. Têm várias maldições das trevas, e até mesmo as normais, quando são utilizadas com força suficiente podem matar. Algumas podem te deixar sangrando até a morte, outras podem esmagar o seu cérebro… poderia ser qualquer uma."

"Bom, isso é prometedor!" ela diz em uma sinceridade inacreditável. "Eu posso ser protegida contra essas, não é? É somente a imperdoável que não pode ser desviada. E, pelo que eu saiba, ela é bem difícil de ser feita, então eles podem utilizar um feitiço mais simples, mais bruto, que eles acham que eu não vou poder repelir."

O James se xinga por ter duelado com ela na frente da turma. Vários alunos viram o escudo natural dela, e se os boatos se espalharam entre os Sonserinos? Mas também, quais são as chances que um dos colegas de turma dela tenham entendido a magia complicada e inexplicável da Evans? Ela tem razão, a Avada Kedavra é difícil para a maior parte dos bruxos… mas eles são comensais da morte. Eles têm uma capacidade maior do que a média dos alunos, de saber fazer um feitiço das trevas…

"Mas digamos que eles usem um dos feitiços mais brutais, como você os chama, então nós podemos pegá-los sobre agressão, mas não necessariamente tentativa de assassinato..."

"Sim, mas eles ficariam presos para o ataque, e então eles não seriam capazes de esconder a marca no braço deles..."

"_Se_ eles forem Comensais da Morte graduados… Espera um minuto, como você sabia que eles têm uma tatuagem no braço deles?"

"Eu li."

"Aonde? Encontrou em um livro da biblioteca, foi?" ele diz, ceticamente. "Não é exatamente de conhecimento de todos."

"Mas também não é do conhecimento de ninguém..."

"Só me diga como você sabia."

"De você."

"Eu nunca te disse isso."

"Não diretamente, mas você me deu as anotações do Moody, não foi?"

"Foi." Ele admite.

"Então, você acha que as minhas chances de sobrevivência são bem altas, certo?"

Mesmo que o James não achasse, ele nunca seria capaz de dizer isso para ela.

"Nós ainda não sabemos se vamos seguir esse seu plano. Eu vou falar com o Dumbledore amanhã. Talvez ele tenha uma idéia melhor."

"Eu posso ir com você? Falar com o Dumbledore..."

"Pode, eu acho. Nós vamos depois da alimentação do Mercúrio de amanhã de manhã."

"Você quer dizer, em poucas horas..."

O James geme em resposta, depois de olhar para o relógio na cabeceira de cama dele. "Como que um bruxo pode dormir nesse lugar?"

"Não me culpe. Você ainda estava acordado quando eu cheguei aqui..."

"Sim, mas você me manteve acordado."

"Por 5 minutos..."

"Mesmo assim… eu ainda te culpo." Ele diz, esfregando a testa dele.

"Sabia de uma coisa… você fica diferente sem os óculos." ela afirma aleatoriamente.

"Diferente, bom? Ruim?" ele pergunta, distraído da dor de cabeça dele pelo comentário.

"Somente diferente. Menos… professor. Isso não é uma coisa ruim ou boa. Você só se parece… como uma pessoa normal."

Ele alcança os óculos dele na cabeceira, e os coloca. "Pareço o seu Professor agora?"

"Não muito. A toalha está atrapalhando." ela diz, tentando não sorrir. O James parece ter sido pego de surpresa. Ele olha para baixo. Fica claro que ele esqueceu que não está vestido.

"Merlin, Evans, por que você não me disse?" ele diz, se levantando e mexendo no seu baú de roupas.

"Eu não achei que você precisava ser avisado… eu achei que você sabia." ela diz ironicamente. "Além do que, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para falar, do que te dizer o que você estava, ou não, vestindo."

"Admita, você só queria me ver quase pelado."

"Claro… Pessoas estão querendo me matar, e tudo que eu me importo é em ficar olhando o seu corpo." ela diz sarcasticamente. "Se _toca_!"

O James faz um gesto de desdém, enquanto ele pega uma calça comprida de flanela, e entra de volta no banheiro, para colocá-la.

A Lily pega um travesseiro, e o coloca no pé da cama. Ela se enrola em uma pequena bola, tentando se fazer confortável. Ela está fazendo uma decisão ousada. Sim, ela sabe que isso é completamente contra as regras, mas ela racionaliza, ela pode morrer nesse fim de semana, então porque isso importa? Se ela sobreviver, então ela ainda pode se defender, dizendo que ela estava muito assustada pela vida dela, o que é completamente verdade. A verdade mesmo, é que ela simplesmente não quer ficar sozinha, se sentindo abandonada. Ela pode ir para a cabana do Hagrid, mas se ou o James, ou o Hagrid descobrissem que ela foi sozinha, ela ouviria muitos gritos dos dois.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pergunta o James, um instante depois. Ela levanta a cabeça o suficiente para olhar para ele.

"Estou tentando deixar esse lugar aconchegante. Você está certo. Eu não posso ter somente a casa do Hagrid… Eu não posso sair correndo para a casa dele no meio da noite, sem ele gritar comigo por estar do lado de fora, a noite, e sozinha."

"Claramente, você considerou isso."

"Sim, mas eu tive que me conformar. Além do que, eu queria falar com você, então… dois pássaros e tudo mais..."

"Certo. Su casa es mi casa."

"Você acabou de dizer que a minha casa é a sua casa..."

"Foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

"Não… O que eu quero dizer… você disse… 'sua casa é a minha casa', quando você deveria ter dito 'a minha casa é a sua casa'."

"Sim, bem..." ele diz distraído, como se isso realmente não importasse, o que não importa. Ainda assim, isso lembra outra a Lily de outra coisa.

"Você vai me dizer a sua senha? É somente justo já que..."

"Orgulho de Godric..." ele diz facilmente. Wow, isso não precisou de muito convencimento. "Mas eu ainda acho que o seu quarto é melhor."

"Ele é. Eu só vou usar o seu como última opção."

"Eu deveria me sentir insultado?"

"Não."

"Certo," ele diz, muito cansado para discutir o assunto, e simplesmente se coloca embaixo das cobertas da cama dele. O James sabe o que ela está fazendo. Ela não quer ficar sozinha. Ela está assustada, mas não vai admitir isso. Ela quer ficar com alguém o tempo todo. Longe dele negar isso para ela… "Boa noite, então."

"Que horas o alarme vai despertar?"

"Meia hora antes do amanhecer," ele diz, se aninhando no travesseiro dele, de olhos fechados. A Lily decide seguir o exemplo dele.

Cinco minutos depois, ela ouve a respiração forte dele, o que significa que ele está dormindo. Ela começa a tremer de frio, e quando não consegue agüentar mais, ela vai para debaixo das cobertas. Quente e escondida nas cobertas, ela também adormece.

* * *

A Lily acorda sobre o som de alarme de incêndio. Pelo menos é desse jeito que a mente sonolenta e confusa dela, interpreta o berro agudo do alarme do relógio do James Potter. É mais alto e mais agudo do que qualquer outro alarme que a Lily já tenha ouvido. Mas teria que ser, ela pensa, para conseguir acordá-lo. Ele dorme sobre qualquer som, disse o Sirius. O Potter reclama e atira uma mão indiscriminada, derrubando o relógio da cabeceira da cama, levando-o para o chão.

"_re… re… reparo_." Ele diz enquanto boceja. O relógio se conserta sozinho, e o James se vira, e enfia o rosto no travesseiro com um gemido. Aparentemente esse é o ritual diurno dele. A Lily observa tudo com divertimento, então se levanta, e coloca o relógio de volta na cabeceira.

"Eu vou para a cabana do Hagrid. Eu volto em uma hora..." ela diz.

"Ahammm..." ele sussurra, agarrando o travesseiro.

A Lily volta para o quarto dela, para tomar um banho rápido e mudar de roupa.

"Bom dia, Lily." diz o Hagrid, com a sua alegria usual.

"Bom dia, Hagrid. Eu estava pensando o que vou te dar de Natal… Tem alguma coisa que você esteja querendo?"

"Você não tem que me dar nada."

"Você diz isso todos os anos, Hagrid… Sério, o que você quer?"

"Você já me deu o álbum de fotografia..."

"Aquilo não conta… Tem algo que você deseja, sem ser um dragão?" ela pergunta… Ambos sabem que a Lily não pode, e não iria, conseguir um dragão para ele.

"Não."

"Tudo bem, mas se eu te der algo que você odeia, a culpa é sua por não ter se manifestado..."

A Lily se senta no lugar de sempre enquanto alimenta o Mercúrio, cantarolando no tom usual dela, acariciando ele, como ela normalmente faz. É bom fazer algo tão rotineiro. A princípio, ela achou que ela iria odiar ter algo tomando tanto o tempo dela, mas realmente é confortante.

Ela pensa tristemente que o próximo sábado de manhã pode ser a última vez que ela faça isso com o Hagrid e o Mercúrio. Ela balança a cabeça. Não tem o porque de ser negativa. É claro que ela vai ter outras oportunidades. Ela vai viver para ver o Mercúrio crescer; ela vai viver para dar um presente de Natal para o Hagrid…

"Eu sei o que eu vou te dar..." ela diz ponderadamente.

* * *

O James ainda está (não que seja surpreendente) dormindo, quando ela retorna. Ela olha para o relógio dela. O café da manhã vai começar em meia hora… ainda assim ela não quer acordar ele. Ela engatinha na cama, e se curva aos pés dele, como um gato faria. Deve ser bom, ela pensa, ser um gato. Ela poderia somente se curvar perto dele, e deixar ele acariciá-la, e ela não teria que se importar com mais nada nesse mundo…

Mas ela não é uma gata. Ela é a Lily Evans, e ela precisa conversar com o Dumbledore…

"Vamos, James, acorda..."

"Eu estou acordado..." ele sussurra sonolento, "infelizmente."

"Eu posso ir sozinha para o Dumbledore, se você quiser ficar aqui e dormir."

"Não, eu estou indo, maldita seja."

"Sério, você pode ficar e dormir."

"Você gostaria muito disso, não é..." ele diz, retirando as cobertas. Ele não tem intenção nenhuma de deixar a Lily ir sozinha. Ele precisa fazer algum tipo de argumento ou apelo para o Dumbledore utilizar uma estratégia diferente da que a Lily propôs.

Ele rola para fora da cama, e esfrega os olhos, enquanto vai para o armário dele.

"Aonde está o meu relógio?" ele pergunta, olhando para o chão.

"Eu o coloquei de volta na cabeceira." a Lily responde. O James olha para a cabeceira da cama dele.

"Oh." É estranho para ele não ver o relógio no seu lugar habitual no chão… Ele retira uma camisa limpar, e a coloca, seguida por uma gravata, e então um casaco longo.

A próxima parte, na opinião da Lily, foi inteligente. Depois de pegar a sua cueca e calça comprida, do baú, ele se vira de lado, para ficar de cara com o armário. A Lily não consegue ver nada além do seu longo casaco preto, enquanto ele tira o pijama, e coloca as outras coisas dele. Depois que ela ouve o barulho do _zíper_, ele se vira de volta.

"Vamos logo então..." Ele diz.

O James está bocejando durante todo o caminho.

"Eu tenho a poção que eu criei, caso você queira se sentir acordado."

"Pode não ser uma má idéia." Ele diz, depois de suprimir de modo malsucedido outro bocejo.

"Ou talvez você prefira uma poção de esclarecimento da mente… ou talvez somente um soro anti-sonolento?"

"Você tem tudo, não tem?"

"Eu tenho sim, desde curas para ressaca até Veritaserum."

"Você tem mesmo? Isso pode ser muito útil..."

"Eu achei que o Veritaserum não fosse admitido na corte..."

"Eu estava falando sobre a cura para ressaca..."

"Ah." Ela diz, enquanto eles chegam na gárgula.

"Bom dia, Professor." diz a Lily enquanto eles entram.

"Bom dia para vocês dois." Diz o Dumbledore com expectativas. A Lily acotovela o James.

"Ah, sim, é, nós gostaríamos de conversar com o senhor sobre a ameaça da Srta. Evans. Ela é da opinião que nós deveríamos deixá-la ir para Hogsmeade com eles, seguida pela Professora McGonagall, e por mim mesmo."

"Sim, eu sou da mesma opinião. É claro que depende da Srta. Evans. Se ela está disposta..."

"Eu estou, Professor."

"Espera, você não consegue pensar em outro jeito que não seja tão..."

"Eu te disse antes, nós podemos não ter outra oportunidade de saber quando eles vão fazer outra tentativa! Nós podemos, pelo menos, tirar as garotas do perigo." interrompe a Lily.

"Não tem outro jeito, Professor?"

"Eu tenho certeza que, tanto a Srta. Evans, quanto eu, estamos abertos para sugestões. O que você propõe?" pergunta o Dumbledore pacientemente. O James não diz nada por um minuto, e então diz um plano que ele mesmo têm dúvidas.

"E se eu e outros membros da ordem tomássemos poção polissuco, e fôssemos como as outras garotas..."

"Não somente você não saberia como agir como uma garota adolescente," diz a Lily nervosa, "mas, e se os rapazes decidirem se separar? Então você ficaria preso beijando outro homem na Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot, enquanto eu sou levada para outro lugar! Como você iria me proteger então?"

O James treme ao pensar nesse cenário, tão repulsivo de tantas maneiras. Certo, então isso não iria funcionar.

"Mas infelizmente, nós não temos nenhuma poção polissuco pronta, e assim como eu tenho certeza que vocês saibam, ela leva bastante tempo para ficar pronta… Mais tempo do que nós temos." Diz o Dumbledore calmamente. O James desmorona. Ele tinha esperanças que o Dumbledore tivesse uma idéia diferente. Vendo que o James não vai falar nada, ele continua. "Nesse caso eu vou conversar com a Professora McGonagall nessa tarde..."

Os três caminham juntos para o Salão Principal. Ninguém fala nada. O Potter e o Dumbledore caminham para a mesa dos professores, e a Lily pega o lugar dela na mesa dos Sonserinos.

"Você aparenta estar exausto." ela diz para o John, com a voz escorrendo com preocupação insincera.

"Tive problemas para dormir a noite passada." ele diz. A Lily bufa mentalmente. São dois então.

"Pobrezinho..." ela diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele sorri fracamente para ela.

"Eu acho que ele estava acordado a noite toda pensando em você..." diz o Walsh de brincadeira.

'Eu creio que ele estava...' pensa a Lily. 'Eu estava acordada pensando em todos vocês.' Ela não estava pensando somente nos garotos, mas nas garotas também. As pobres coitadas não fazem idéia do que os namorados delas estão planejando para elas...

Na mesa dos Professores, o Professor Dumbledore e o Potter estão observando discretamente a Lily, que está sorrindo e rindo, junto com o grupo de Sonserinos que estão planejando assassiná-la.

"Como ela consegue _fazer_ isso…?" sussurra o James, baixinho, com os dentes travados tão forte quanto os punhos dele, que estão escondidos embaixo da mesa.

"Ela consegue fazer porque ela está determinada a ajudar."

"Você não acha que o colar tem algo a ver com isso, acha?" pergunta o James. O Dumbledore leva um momento para responder.

"Não," ele diz finalmente. "A Lily Evans é uma verdadeira Grifinória. Ela é ótima em muitas coisas, James, mas a covardice não é uma delas."

"Eu sei disso, mas se jogar nessa situação, sem nenhuma consideração para a própria segurança dela..."

"Eu acho que ela conhece muito bem os perigos, e eu não acho que ela seja tola o suficiente para não deixar de ter medo, mas ela não vai deixar esse medo ficar no caminho do que ela acha que seja certo."

O James esfaqueia um ovo irritadamente; o amarelo escorre pelos pontos abertos. Ele toma um grande gole de chá, enfia um pedaço de bacon na boca dele, e então toma outro gole de chá, antes de se levantar da cadeira dele.

"Bom dia, Professor." diz o James, se escusando da mesa. Os olhos do Dumbledore brilham tristemente enquanto ele olha o Potter sair. Ele olha de volta para a Lily, que parece ter um olhar similar, enquanto ela também observa o Potter caminhar rapidamente para fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

A Lily presta muita atenção na aula de Feitiços nessa manhã, como ela faz em todas as aulas, mas dessa vez ela estava tendo que fazer um pouco de esforço extra. A aula foi como todas as outras haviam sido durante todo o ano: aprender um feitiço novo, e difícil. Se eles não conseguirem fazer durante a aula, então eles teriam que fazer um dever de casa. A Lily pensa, depois de fazer o feitiço que o Flitwick ensinou, que talvez ela deveria ter fingido que não conseguia, para que ela pudesse ter algum dever de casa para fazer essa noite. Ela já terminou os deveres de Transfiguração e História da Magia… Talvez o Potter vai ser bondoso e vai dar algumas redações para ela corrigir.

* * *

"Sirius." Diz o James para o espelho depois da primeira aula dele.

"Sim, cara?" Responde o Sirius depois de alguns minutos.

"Aonde você está agora?"

"No trabalho, por quê?"

"Excelente. Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Depende. Qual favor?"

"Eu estava pensando, como você está em Londres, se você pode passar no Empório das Corujas… escolher uma, e mandar para mim. Eu te pago de volta."

"Eu posso passar lá. Mas, para quê?"

"Eu vou deixar para a sua imaginação. Eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar, então na próxima vez que nós dois conversarmos, você possa me azucrinar propriamente. Eu tenho que ir dar aula."

"Pode deixar. Mas uma pergunta honesta agora, cara, sem querer te provocar. Qual raça você acha que ela vai gostar?"

"Não acho que importa. Nada muito grande ou vistoso. Eu iria para sutil e charmoso."

"Como eu?"

"Claro..." diz o James, incapaz de ter a visão mental insana de uma ave macho preta bajuladora (e impossivelmente bem cuidada), ocupado assobiando para as corujas fêmeas, e muito orgulhoso para enviar qualquer carta.

"Certo, cara, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Eu te vejo no domingo, não é?"

"Talvez..."

"Talvez? Por que não?"

"Eu te digo no sábado de noite, se eu posso ou não ir, e porquê."

"Coisas relacionadas ao trabalho."

"Sim."

"Não diga mais nada. Certo então, eu vou passar no Beco Diagonal no horário do almoço."

"Saúde."

"Tchau."

* * *

Quando o James retorna para o escritório dele naquele dia, depois do almoço, tem uma coruja lá esperando por ele. Ele pega a mensagem da coruja e lê.

_Eu aparatei para Hogsmeade com ela, para poupar ela da longa viagem de Londres. Eu espero que ela goste..._

_P.S. Eu pensei muito fortemente, e tenho várias piadas excelentes para fazer às suas custas…_

A carta não possui assinatura, (não que precisasse de uma) somente um pequeno desenho de uma pata.

'Oh, bem,' o James pensa, 'vale a pena.' A coruja é perfeita. O James não poderia ter escolhido uma melhor ele mesmo. É exatamente o que ele queria, sutil e charmosa. Ele passa o resto do horário de almoço dele acariciando a bela ave, e tentando pensar em uma desculpa para dar para ela… Algo que não pareça ser muito insensível. 'Aqui, você precisa de uma coruja porque é muito irritante você não ter uma… então na próxima vez que você quiser fugir no meio da noite, você pode me deixar saber, sem precisar mandar um grande e brilhante patrono pelo castelo...' Além do que, os patronos não podem atravessar pelos países e… bem… ele simplesmente quer que ela tenha um jeito de sempre entrar em contato com ele, ou com qualquer pessoa, para falar a verdade. 'Uma pena que só tinham dois espelhos', pensa o James. Ter a Lily na ponta dos dedos, a qualquer hora que ele quisesse, com certeza vai acalmar tremendamente a mente dele. É claro, se ela estivesse ao lado dele o tempo todo, eles não precisariam nem mesmo de espelhos… Ele balança a cabeça.

A coruja tem que servir.

* * *

Já sabem... review... review... review...

Ah... Eu travei os reviews anônimos, pois eu estava com a impressão de que uma só pessoa estava dando vários reviews. Agora, infelizmente, vcs tem que se logar para deixar o review. O lado bom da coisa é que eu posso responder todos os reviews agora!!


	24. 23: Um Patrono é Alterado

**A/N**: Mais um capítulo excelente para vocês se deliciarem… pequeno aviso… o capítulo 25 (daqui a 2 capítulos) é um dos meus favoritos, estou tão ansiosa que vou felizmente traduzí-lo que mal consigo me conter de alegria! :)

Outra coisa, liberei o voto dos anônimos. Muitas pessoas reclamaram… mas eu realmente acho que tinha gente deixando mais msgs na minha última chantagem...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 23: Um Patrono é Surpreendentemente Alterado**_

"Boa tarde, turma..." diz o James para os alunos do sétimo ano nessa tarde.

"Boa tarde, Professor Potter." responde a turma, em união, salvo a Lily. Ela está folheando o livro dela, até o último capítulo, onde ela escondeu algumas páginas das anotações do Moody. Ela começa a ler.

"Hoje, como vocês sabem, nós finalmente vamos tentar _conjurar_ um patrono. Agora, eu tenho certeza que _todos_ vocês leram o capítulo que foi dado como dever de casa, e sabem _tudo_ sobre a importância de um patrono, e como conjurar um..." ele diz sarcasticamente. "Conjurar um Patrono realmente é sobre ser capaz de encontrar aquele lugar, dentro de você, que simplesmente sabe como fazer isso. Vocês todos tem isso em vocês; vocês simplesmente tem que encontrá-lo. É como fazer magia silenciosa, vem de dentro; ter pensamento positivo, e dizer o encantamento, não é o suficiente. Encontre aquele lugar, dentro de vocês mesmo, que sabe o que a felicidade é..." ele explica. "_Expecto Patronum!_" ele diz. A Lily não consegue deixar de olhar com expectativas, para ver o imenso leão sair de modo impressionante da varinha dele, como aconteceu nas aulas particulares deles. Ela fica chocada em ver, não um leão, e sim um cervo sair da varinha.

"Que diabos?" diz a Lily em voz alta. O James olha para ela, e ela sabe que ele está pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Ele parece perdido e confuso. Ele se recupera rapidamente, e retorna para a turma.

"Sim, bem… agora vocês viram como se faz, então comecem a praticar..."

"O que aconteceu com o leão?" a Lily pergunta, assim que o resto da turma se levanta das cadeiras deles para começarem a tentar. Ela e o Potter ficam parados, perto da mesa dele, na frente da sala de aula. O cervo do James está cavalgando em um grande círculo, como se estivesse patrulhando, ou observando atentamente todos os alunos.

"Eu… não sei," ele responde sinceramente. "Eu não posso explicar isso… Eu quero dizer, eu sabia que essas coisas aconteciam, mas nunca desse jeito. Que... perturbante."

"Por quê? Não é uma coisa ruim ter um patrono que represente você mesmo, é?"

"Não… eu acho que não..." ele diz cuidadosamente. Como se ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa na presença _dela_.

"Eu acho que é uma coisa boa. Isso quer dizer que você está achando força e alegria dentro de si mesmo, em vez de ter que depender da influência exterior..."

"Eu acho que sim. Vamos ver você conjurar o seu então, somente pela aula."

"Muito bem. _Expect_..." mas ela não termina o encantamento.

"O que há de errado?"

"Eu estou com a mente completamente branca… Eu não consigo achar o meu feliz..."

"Que tal aquele que você utilizou da última vez?"

"Eu não consigo mais imaginar o meu futuro..." ela diz, e então continua sussurrando, "Eu não consigo pensar além do sábado..."

O James convoca um sapo de chocolate do escritório dele, e entrega para ela. O chocolate sempre ajuda em criar um pouco de felicidade. Ela o abre, e deixa o sapo dar uma tentativa de escape, antes de pegá-lo, e dar uma mordida.

"Obrigada," ela diz, se sentindo melhor. O chocolate sempre ajuda. Ela olha para o cartão, Salazar Slytherin, e sorri com maldade.

"O quê?" ele pergunta.

"Você quer saber quem é?"

"Não mesmo..."

"Você tem certeza? E se for um que você queira incluir na sua coleção?"

"Eu já te disse. Eu não coleciono mais."

"Que pena… eu acho então que vou pedir para você jogar o velho Salazar no lixo, quando tiver uma oportunidade, então..." ela diz, entregando o cartão para ele.

"Eu certamente vou fazer isso para você..." ele diz, pegando e colocando o cartão no mesmo bolso que a Lily sabe que é aonde o espelho fica. _Um bolso muito seguro_. A Lily sorri para ele intencionalmente. O James parece entender o que ela está pensando.

"Sim, sim, ok, certo, eu vou ficar com ele. Feliz?"

"Na verdade, estou."

"Bom, então conjure aquele patrono."

Dessa vez ela não precisa realmente se focalizar em nenhum pensamento em particular, somente na sensação eufórica que ela jamais imaginou que o Salazar Slitherin pudesse ter inspirado.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A corça dela sai, e a Lily sorri orgulhosa dela. "Vai, diga oi para o Hagrid." Obedientemente, a corça voa pela janela, na direção dos terrenos.

"Professor? Você acha que poderia me demonstrar mais uma vez como é feito? Eu acho que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa. Tudo que eu consigo fazer é um tipo de vapor cinza..."

"Certamente, Davies. Evans, vá ajudar o Sr. Ferris ali, ele parece atribulado."

A Lily deixa o James ajudar o capitão de Quadribol, retornando para o lugar dela, ao lado do Roo.

"Com problemas?"

"Sim… um pouco." ele diz.

"O que está te impedindo?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, eu tenho a minha lembrança em mente..."

"Tem certeza que é feliz o suficiente?"

"Eu tenho certeza… É a mais feliz que eu tenho..."

"E não está corrompida por nada?"

"Corrompida?"

"Esquece. Ok, feche os seus olhos… focalize naquele momento, naquele perfeito momento daquela época, absorva todos os detalhes, deixe tudo naquela memória te preencher… deixe preencher as palavras _expecto patronum_… até que essa palavras significam felicidade para você. Deixe as palavras significarem tudo que você ama na vida," ela diz, enquanto ela também fecha os olhos dela, seguindo o próprio aviso dela. "Agora sussurre as palavras..."

"_Expecto Patronum_," ele sussurra.

"Isso fez você sorrir? Os seus dedões se curvaram?"

"Sim..." ele diz, no mesmo tom de voz abafado.

"Segure a sua varinha firmemente na sua mão, sinta a madeira apertando a sua palma, sinta correndo pelo seu corpo até a sua varinha. Você consegue sentir? Está te preenchendo completamente? Seguindo até a sua varinha?"

"Sim."

"Bom, agora, em três, nós vamos conjurar um patrono juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Você pode gritar se quiser, somente tenha a certeza que é **real**… Pronto?"

"Sim…"

"1..2...3..."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" eles dizem juntos, e um patrono corpóreo sai poderosamente de ambas as varinhas. Eles abrem os olhos, para ver o que os esforços deles haviam criado.

"Uma raposa!" Exclama o Rupert alegremente.

"Muito bem!" Parabeniza a Lily.

"Exceto que eu vou ter que ter você em volta durante o exame, para me orientar novamente."

"Ah, a primeira vez é a mais difícil. É ladeira abaixo agora. Você achou a sua plataforma. Agora você sabe que pode fazer isso, então vai vir mais facilmente. Tenta novamente."

Ele fecha os olhos por um momento, respirando profundamente. "_Expecto patronum_!"

Mais uma vez, a ágil raposa salta ligeiramente da ponta da varinha dele.

"Viu só?"

"Obrigado! Você é a melhor!" ele diz, colocando um braço em volta do ombro dela, e apertando. "Você deveria ser uma professora."

"Ei, Lils," diz o James, aparecendo de trás deles.

"É Srta. Evans para você." ela responde rapidamente.

"Que seja, venha aqui um minuto. Eu tenho algo para te mostrar."

"Não pode esperar até o final da aula?"

"Pode, mas você não está fazendo nada agora, então, por que não agora?"

"Porque você deveria estar ajudando os seus alunos," ela diz. Embora ela acredite que isso seja a verdade, não é a razão verdadeira pela qual ela está recusando. Ela, na verdade, não quer que a turma veja o Potter e ela indo juntos para o escritório dele.

"Só vai levar um mi… vamos, eu não posso manter aquilo confinado no meu escritório."

A curiosidade efetivamente vence, e ela dá um aceno positivo para ele, e eles caminham para o escritório dele. É uma criatura viva de alguma raça, isso ela tem certeza.

"TA DA!" ele diz, enquanto abre a porta. Empoleirada na mesa dele está uma coruja de uma cor preta forte e lustrosa, com impressionantes olhos amarelos. É menor do que uma coruja média, e parece quase que perfeitamente redonda.

"Ela é linda..."

"Como que você sabe que é fêmea?"

"Eu não sei… ela simplesmente parece… feminina."

"Bom, Feliz Natal, ela é sua."

"Ela é minha?"

"É sim. Eu achei que seria melhor você ter uma coruja a sua disposição. Mantenha ela no seu quarto, para que você possa usá-la quando precisar. Os membros da Ordem devem sempre ter uma coruja a disposição, sem ter que caminhar o longo caminho até o corujal."

"E ela é realmente minha?"

"Ela realmente é."

"Obrigada! Esse é o melhor presente que eu já recebi. Eu… não sei o que dizer." ela dá um passo para frente, para dar um abraço nele, e então pára. Um leve momento de silêncio embaraçoso se segue.

"O Sirius que escolheu ela para você."

"Black?"

"Quantos Sirius você imagina que eu conheça?"

"Somente um, eu espero." Tanto a Lily quanto o James parecem assustados com a idéia de existirem mais Sirius.

"Exatamente."

"Bom, nesse caso, eu acho que vou chamá-la de… Ebony, em homenagem ao homem que escolheu ela para mim. Por isso, e porque combina com ela, já que ela é uma coruja preta..."

"Ebony… não é um nome ruim."

"Melhor que Dragão."

"Ei..." ele diz, soando ofendido.

"Eu estou brincando. Então, o que te estimulou a me dar esse presente de Natal adiantado?"

"Somente achei que seria uma boa idéia, foi só. Isso, e você não vai ter que pedir que eu consiga uma coruja para você, toda vez que você quiser escrever uma carta..."

"Eu entendo… Bem, obrigada, James. Ela é adorável." diz a Lily, estendendo a mão para acariciar as penas perfeitamente suaves da ave.

"O que você quer de Natal?"

"Um dragão."

"Você e o Hagrid… mas sério… o que você quer?"

"Eu não quero nada."

"Nada?"

"Nada que venha a minha mente."

"Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que pensar nisso… maldito seja."

Ele ri alegremente. "Bom, de volta para a aula. Ebony, você está livre para voar por aí." Ela é claramente mais inteligente do que as outras corujas, o que é dizer algo, já que as corujas são normalmente aves inteligentes. Ela dá um assobio de reconhecimento, e voa para longe.

"Certo!" Grita o James, sobre os vários '_expecto patronum_' da turma. "Levantem a mão se vocês conseguiram fazer um patrono corpóreo." Três mãos vão ao ar, além da Lily.

"E quantos de vocês conseguiram produzir pelo menos um vapor positivo?" Quase todo mundo levanta as mãos com essa pergunta. "Muito bem. Aqueles que não conseguiram fazer um patrono corpóreo, fechem os olhos… vamos, fechem. Pense na sua memória feliz. Focalizem naquele momento, naquele momento perfeito no tempo, absorvam cada detalhe, deixe tudo sobre aquela memória preencher você… deixe preencher as palavras _expecto patronum_... Até que as próprias palavras significam felicidade para você. Deixe essas palavras significarem tudo que você ama na vida…" ele diz. A Lily olha para ele de cara feia, e ele dá uma piscadela abusada como resposta. Ele está roubando o conselho dela para o Rupert… literalmente.

"Agora sussurrem as palavras..."

"_Expecto Patronum_," a classe sussurra.

"Isso fez vocês sorrirem? Os seus dedões se curvaram?" A Lily vê vários alunos, de olhos fechados, e sorrindo, acenando em afirmação.

"Segure a sua varinha firmemente na sua mão, sinta a madeira apertando a sua palma, sinta correndo pelo seu corpo até a sua varinha. Vocês conseguem sentir? Está te preenchendo completamente? Seguindo até a sua varinha?"

Novamente, a turma acena, de olhos ainda fechados, perdidos nas suas memórias felizes.

"Bom, agora, em três, nós vamos conjurar um patrono juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Vocês podem gritar se quiserem, somente tenham a certeza que é **real**… Prontos? 1..2...3..."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" diz a classe em conjunto. Os patronos voam para todos os lugares. O primeiro a chamar a atenção da Lily foi um cisne, então um labrador, um lobo, e um macaco… Aparentemente, em torno de 3/4 da turma conseguiu produzir um patrono corpóreo com sucesso. O peito do James se incha com orgulho, até ele ver o olhar irritado da Lily, e então ele desincha.

"Certo. Bom, os que não tenham conseguido, continuem tentando. É só uma questão de achar a plataforma correta. Para vocês que conseguiram conjurar, façam novamente. A prática faz a perfeição, e tudo mais..." Ele diz.

No momento que a atenção da turma está nos patronos deles, seja tentando conjurá-los, ou brincando com aqueles que já foram conjurados, o James vai até a mesa da Lily.

"O quê? Você vai ficar chateada comigo por causa disso?"

"É claro que não, somente alguém muito baixo e insignificante teria ressentimentos com alguém, por roubar a técnica deles para ensinar aos outros..."

"Estou com a impressão que alguém está se sentindo baixo e insignificante hoje." Ele diz, levantando as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Não..." ela diz com um suspiro. "Eu estou feliz que a turma tenha se dado tão bem. É só que..."

"Só que o quê?" pergunta o Rupert, se intrometendo na conversa.

"Só que o quê?" Repete o James para ele mesmo, mandando um olhar de professor 'não fale quando as outras pessoas estão conversando' para o Ferris.

"Bom, é só que… conjurar um patrono é uma coisa muito pessoal. Eu pude compartilhar com o Rupert, obviamente, mas você acabou de expor para todo mundo… É como… Eu me compartilhei com uma pessoa, e de repente eu estou parada nua na frente da turma inteira..."

"Lily, ele não quis fazer desse jeito..." diz o Rupert, a confortando. "Eu sei que você se sente como se o seu coração estivesse exposto, mas não é uma coisa ruim. Vale a pena compartilhar."

A Lily olha para o Roo com um pequeno sorriso. "Quando foi que você ficou tão piegas?"

"Quando você começou a precisar disso." Ele diz, dando um pequeno soco no braço dela.

"Bem, não se acostume com isso."

"Não poderia, nem se eu quisesse."

"Bom, Potter, eu creio que você está desculpado."

"Eu nem mesmo pedi desculpas."

"Sim, bem, eu estou te desculpando por isso também."

"Que bondade sua." ele diz amargamente.

"Bom… Eu vou voltar atrás então, eu não te desculpo."

"O quê?"

"Já que não há nada para se desculpar, então..."

"Ah ha..."

"E ninguém sabe que você roubou isso de mim, exceto o Rupert, então, não tem problema."

"Professor Potter? Eu posso conversar com você?" Todos os três se viram, para ver a Victoria parada ali, aparentando estar esperançosa.

"Sim, Srta. White?"

"Em particular..." ela pede, olhando para a Lily e o Rupert. O James pigarreia.

"É claro." Eles dão 3 passos para trás, para ficar ao lado da mesa do Potter. A Victoria começa a falar, e o Rupert e a Lily fingem educadamente que não podem ouvir.

"Professor, eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito, mas..." ela pausa, pelo que a Lily imagina que seja para um efeito dramático, "Eu não tenho nenhuma memória feliz." Ela olha para longe, de forma teatral, escondendo o rosto dela, para que o Potter não possa ver as lágrimas que não estão realmente lá…

"Ah… sim. Uma das suas colegas de turma parece ter encontrado um jeito de solucionar esse problema. Talvez você deva conversar com ela, de mulher para mulher, L… Srta. Evans!"

A Lily olha para cima, como se só agora tivesse ouvido eles.

"Sim, Professor?"

"A Srta. White aqui parece ter um pouco do problema, no qual eu acho que você seja particularmente qualificada para ajudá-la..."

"Oh?" Ela diz, curiosamente, olhando do Professor para a aluna. "Qual é o problema?"

"Eu... é..." Diz a Victoria, diminuindo.

"Você pode usar o meu escritório, caso precise de algum lugar calmo..."

A Lily e a Victoria caminham silenciosamente até o escritório dele, com a White aparentemente irradiando com um calor furioso. Depois que as portas se fecham, ela se gira para a Lily.

"Me desculpa!" A Lily diz imediatamente, antes que a Victoria tenha a oportunidade de dizer algo desagradável. "Eu sei que você tinha esperanças de ter ajuda do Professor, e eu não sou nenhum substituta, mas, honestamente, eu não estou fazendo isso de propósito, a idéia foi dele, nas duas vezes. Eu realmente sinto muito… Mas, se você realmente está tendo problemas, eu vou fazer o melhor que posso para te ajudar..."

A Victoria parece suspirar… mas é mais um assovio, como se fosse uma chaleira soltando fumaça. A Lily imagina o que essa chaleira assoviando faria, se ela soubesse que a Lily dormiu no quarto atrás dela…

"Eu disse para ele que eu não tenho nenhuma memória feliz..." ela finalmente diz.

"É verdade?"

"Sim… Eu quero dizer, não é que a minha vida tem sido miserável. É só que não tem nada que se sobressaia, como particularmente feliz. A maior parte das minhas memórias são blah, e as que eu tenho que são felizes, parecem não ser poderosas o suficiente para isso."

"Então você veio até a garota certa… Eu também não tenho uma memória feliz, mas você não necessariamente precisa de uma. O truque é manifestar bons sentimentos em um pensamento útil, para canalizar a sua energia positiva, para criar um patrono. As memórias são as mais fáceis, porque elas são mais claras e mais poderosas, mas ela não são a única forma de fazer isso."

"O que mais se pode fazer?"

"Eu, pessoalmente, uso um sonho que tenho de vez em quando. É um tipo de fantasia muito feliz. Você tem algo desse tipo? Talvez um devaneio que seja muito vívido e real, para você? Ou talvez você tenha um sonho, uma aspiração para o futuro, algo que te enche de esperança, felicidade? Uma excitação que te consuma, ou uma paz que você possa se render para… somente algo positivo, que você pode ser completamente envolvida em..."

"Eu acho… talvez..."

"Vá com calma… crie algo significativo. Talvez você possa pensar em algo essa noite, antes de você dormir…"

"Não..." ela diz com um sorriso, "Eu tenho."

"Então use..."

O patrono da Victoria White é um furão, e quando as garotas abriram a porta do escritório, ele correu agitadamente para se unir ao resto. A corça da Lily havia se unido ao cervo do James, trotando em volta da sala juntos, de longe os maiores patronos do aposento.

"Muito bom, Srta. White, Srta. Evans." diz o Potter ao ver o furão. "5 pontos para a Grifinória. Parece que todo mundo vai receber o ponto de bonificação no exame final."

"Ponto de bonificação?" Pergunta a Lily.

"Sim, aqueles que podem conjurar um patrono vão receber alguns pontos de bonificação."

"Eu vou precisar deles..." sussurra a White para a Lily.

A turma foi liberada mais cedo nesse dia, sem nenhum dever de casa. O James fica tão satisfeito que todos os alunos deles conjuraram um patrono, que ele não teve coração para dar dever de casa para eles… isso, e que ele não pode ser atrapalhado corrigindo deveres nesse fim de semana quando ele sabe que, não importa o que, ele vai estar cheio de papelada do ministério para preencher.

Ele vê a Lily saindo da sala de aula com o Ferris, então ele atira um feitiço no caminho dela. Quando ela sente a pontada, ela se vira.

"O quê? O que foi?" pergunta o Ferris. Ela sai do caminho para deixar os outros alunos passarem por eles. "Nada, o Potter quer conversar comigo. Roo, você quer me encontrar na minha sala comunal amanhã de noite, em torno das 8 horas?"

"É… por quê? Não que eu me importe… é só que eu vou… é… passar um tempo com a Emma."

"Eu só achei que seria legal. Faz um tempo que a gente não passa um tempo juntos… Sexta a noite, depois das aulas… nós podemos ficar acordados até tarde sem fazer nada."

"Sim, certo. Eu vou encontrar com a Emma no sábado. E você pode me ajudar com aquela redação sobre animago, que tenho que entregar na segunda."

A Lily ri. "Certo… redação de animago e corrida de sapo de chocolate..."

"É um encontro." Ele diz, seguindo o último aluno para fora.

* * *

"Com certeza tem que existir um jeito menos doloroso de você conseguir a minha atenção..." ela diz para o Potter, depois que todos saíram. Ela está cansada do bumbum dela ser atacado daquele jeito.

"Nada me vem a mente..."

"Ah, que tal dizer, 'Ei, Evans!'"

"Eu sou um auror, eu prefiro ser mais sutil."

"Não, você é um imbecil, e prefere ser incomodativo."

"Isso também… Você está fazendo alguma coisa?"

"Agora?"

"Obviamente."

"Eu tenho uma reunião com os monitores em uma hora..."

"Humm… Eu acho que a gente deve ter terminado até então… venha comigo."

"Aonde nós estamos indo?" ela pergunta, enquanto ele a lidera para fora da sala de aula.

"Para uma caminhada..."

"Uma caminhada?"

"Sim, uma prazerosa e educacional caminhada pelo castelo..."

"Isso não vai parecer um pouco… estranho?" Pergunta a Lily, incerta.

"Não se você estiver vestindo isso..." ele diz, jogando a capa da invisibilidade no rosto dela. A Lily observa para ter certeza que não tem ninguém em volta, antes de colocar a capa.

"Então, para onde vamos?"

"Por esse caminho primeiro..." ele diz, caminhando casualmente pelo corredor. "Na verdade, aonde é a reunião?"

"No terceiro andar, por quê?"

"Então eu vou deixar aquela por último."

"Deixar aquela o quê?"

"Passagem secreta. Que eu saiba, tem 7 passagens diferentes, que levam a Hogsmeade. A primeira é..." Ele pára de falar, e pigarreia. Um grupo de alunos caminham pelo corredor, e se aproximam deles. O James continua a caminhar normalmente, mas ele pára em frente de um grande espelho. Ele somente fica parado ali, olhando para o relógio dele, assobiando em um tom agradável. No momento que eles saem, ele diz, "Bem aqui."

Ele abre o espelho rapidamente, e entra. A Lily o segue.

"Eu entrei." ela diz, e ele o fecha.

"Lumos" ele sussurra, e a ponta da varinha dele se acende, dando um pouco de luz para eles. "Você pode tirar a capa por um minuto."

"Ah, certo..." Ela tira.

"Agora, como eu estava dizendo, existem 7 caminhos entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. Eu reconheço que o Filch conhece 3 deles, mas em uma situação de vida ou morte, quem realmente se importa com isso, certo? Ei, toma cuidado, mais meio metro, e é uma decida de 8 andares até o fundo, embaixo do castelo..."

Já que eles tem um pouco de privacidade, ele decide explicar o resto das passagens, e mais importante ainda, aonde elas saem em Hogsmeade.

"Você tem que apertar o grande botão, em baixo, para acalmar os galhos… essa sai na Casa dos Gritos. E a última é no terceiro andar, você conhece aquela estátua da bruxa assustadora? Você bate na corcunda dela, de diz _dissendium_…"

"_Dissendium_," ela repete.

"Certo. Agora, eu não estou te dizendo isso para que você possa comprar penas açucaradas quando bem desejar… Eu estou te dizendo isso, para que, em qualquer instante no Sábado, que você queira escapar, você tem 7 lugares diferentes em Hogsmeade que vão te levar diretamente, e secretamente, de volta para o castelo."

"Eu não vou fugir..." ela diz, determinadamente.

"Olha, se eles tentarem algo, deixe que a McGonagall e eu tomamos conta disso. Você vai se mandar..."

"Eu também sou um membro da Ordem, eu posso ajudar."

"Somente… dessa vez… Se eu te disser para voltar para o castelo, volte para o castelo. Significa que a gente já têm provas suficientes, e você somente… se manda dali..."

"Mas..."

"Me. Prometa."

"Eu..." a Lily é sempre muito cuidadosa sobre promessas… Ela nunca faz uma, a não ser que ela a mantenha, "… prometo que eu vou levar isso em consideração, quando a hora chegar..."

"Não é bom o suficiente."

"Eu não posso fazer uma promessa que eu não vou cumprir."

"Por que você não consegue fazer o que te pedem?"

"Porque eu não sou uma maldita elfa doméstica!"

"Eu sei disso, mas você não pode nem ao menos escutar a voz da razão?"

"Eu posso, e eu vou. Seguir uma ordem incondicionalmente não é sábio."

"Lily..." ele diz, colocando as mãos dele nos ombros dela, "você confia em mim?"

"Eu… confio."

"Então confie em mim com isso. Eu não estou tentando te enganar para te transformar em uma covarde, para que eu possa sair e ser assassinado pelos comensais da morte, nas suas costas, certo? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo; você só tem que confiar em mim nisso..."

Na luz fraca, os olhos dele parecem tão ardentes, quase que implorando… Se fosse qualquer outro homem, a Lily pensa, ela teria dito que sim, e ele a teria beijado. E ela teria retornado o beijo com prazer.

Mas ele não é. No entanto, tem uma parte dela que está indo contra o que a mente dela está dizendo. Uma parte que só gostaria de fazer o que ele está pedindo para ela, qualquer coisa que ele peça para ela, sempre que ele pedir para ela… qualquer coisa para gratificar esses olhos implorantes.

"Eu confio." ela diz finalmente, derrotada, a parte lógica do cérebro dela a repreendendo por ser uma escrava pressionada pelo cenário 'se fosse qualquer outro homem'.

Ele não sorri exatamente, mas o alívio parece preencher esses olhos implorantes. Ele não pede para ela prometer novamente, e ela é grata por isso. Mas está claro que eles tem algum tipo de entendimento… os dois confiam um no outro, para usar o bom senso deles.

"Para debaixo da capa então..." ele diz, colocando um final na conversa, e no momento de intimidade aparente. A Lily não quer deixar essa passagem deserta e escura. Ela teria ficado aqui discutindo com ele, de bom grado, a noite inteira. Ela nem mesmo admite isso, mas ela ama a discussão. Ela se sente cuidada, por ter alguém preocupado com a segurança dela. Mesmo que não seja uma preocupação amorosa, ela ainda pode fingir que é. Ela se lembra de quando ela tinha 14 anos, o pai dela a proibiu de ir ao Leeds com uma amiga trouxa. Era 'muito _enbyd_ **(a/n)** para duas garotas jovens irem sozinhas… se qualquer coisa acontecesse…' etc, etc. O James teve o mesmo tom de voz naquele momento.

De volta aos corredores de Hogwarts, a Lily segue o James por trás, enquanto ele mostra para ela a próxima passagem. Quando um grande grupo de alunos preenche os corredores, ela ligeiramente entra em pânico. Ela agarra a parte de trás do casaco do Potter. Ele não precisa de nenhuma dica, entretanto, ele já está se dirigindo para a parede de pedras. Ele se encosta nas pedras, agindo com o um pára-brisa da corrente de alunos. A Lily se coloca facilmente entre ele e a parede, a salvo do tráfego que se aproxima deles.

Uma vez diminuído o tráfego, eles continuam, e a Lily segura levemente o cotovelo do Potter.

O James não se importa que ela fique segurando ele desse jeito. Na verdade, isso o faz se sentir mais tranqüilo, sem ter que imaginar aonde ela está o tempo todo. Isso, e embora ninguém possa ver, parece que eles estão caminhando de mãos dadas. Talvez algum dia, quando ela não estiver embaixo da capa, e ninguém estiver por perto, eles realmente possam caminhar desse jeito. Talvez em uma das noites, indo para a cabana do Hagrid… mas isso não seria estranho? Sim, provavelmente seria. Esquece essa idéia, então.

Eles vão para a segunda, terceira, quarta, e quinta passagens. Ele mostra para ela exatamente aonde cada uma está, e como entrar, e sair. Faltando 15 minutos para a reunião com os monitores da Lily, eles se apressam para os terrenos, para que o James possa mostrar para a Lily qual botão que ela deve apertar. Ela gasta um minuto tentando encontrar um feitiço que funcionasse, mas ela realmente não consegue pensar em nenhum feitiço 'que empurre'. No final, ela esticou um galho longo, para apertar o botão.

"5 minutos." Diz o James, olhando para o relógio do avô dele.

"Merlin. Eu vou me atrasar."

"Não, você não vai."

"Eu espero que não."

"Bom, o último é a corcunda da bruxa, e eu já te expliquei esse, é muito simples. Você não deve precisar de ajuda nenhuma com esse."

"Certo. Só tem um problema."

"Qual?"

"Que eu vou estar vindo de Hogsmeade, e eu não faço idéia de aonde essas entradas estão."

"_Isso_, minha querida, é o que vamos fazer _hoje a noite_..."

* * *

**(a/n)** enbyd - Palavra Welsh (idioma galês) que significa perigoso.

Já sabem como é… querem ler o passeio noturno da Lily e do James em Hogsmeade??… querem que eu atualize o próximo capítulo amanhã??… Então... review!!


	25. 24: O que Serve como Transição

**A/N**: Gente, todos vocês desesperados querendo saber quando eles vão se beijar, eu já disse que vai demorar um pouco. Eles são tapados, lesados, etc, etc, etc, mas vai acontecer. Há alguns capítulos, foi dito que era 15 de Novembro, e eu já dei todas as dicas possíveis e imagináveis de quando eles vão ficar juntos. Então paciência, e aproveitem esses capítulos, pois mesmo sem beijo, são muito bons. Isso eu posso garantir!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 24: O que Serve Como Transição**_

A Lily mal consegue chegar na reunião a tempo. Quase todos os monitores já estavam lá, antes dela chegar. Eles esperam mais 2 minutos pelos monitores restantes, e o Monitor Chefe, Adam Spinnet, da Corvinal.

"Certo." Começa a Lily com uma voz autoritária, "Eu estou passando um novo horário de patrulha e parceiros. Eles foram escolhidos aleatoriamente, como da última vez."

Um aluno do quinto ano da Grifinória levanta a mão.

"Sim, Stephens?"

"Eu posso ter um parceiro de patrulha diferente?" A Lily olha de volta para a lista que ela fez. O Thomas foi colocado com um Sonserino chamado Clarks. A Lily chega mais perto dele, e abaixa o tom de voz dela.

"Por quê?"

"Eu prefiro não trabalhar com aquele Sonserino."

"O Clarks é um cara legal… Eu não vou mudar o horário por causa de orgulho das casas, e problemas de rivalidade. Como monitores, todos devemos trabalhar em conjunto..."

"Ele está saindo com a minha ex-namorada… Eles começaram a sair antes mesmo dela terminar comigo..."

"Oh." diz a Lily. Ela não tem certeza se isso é uma razão legítima para trocar de parceiros. Não é inveja entre casas, mas um rancor real, não que isso seja melhor. Ela decide consultar o Spinnet, para ver o que ele acha.

"Que diferença que isso faz?" ele diz, depois que ela explica a situação. "Não mude o horário por algo tão estúpido."

A Lily pigarreia, e volta para o Stephens, "Veja como fica a situação por uma semana, ou duas. Se vocês realmente não conseguirem colocar as diferenças de lado, nós podemos fazer uma troca."

Depois que isso está resolvido, eles se movem para as anotações que o Dumbledore havia dado para os Monitores Chefes… anúncios e avisos, coisas para ficar de olho, e lembretes das velhas regras.

"E um aviso final..." diz o Spinnet, quando a reunião está acabando. "Lembrem as suas casas para terem cuidado com corujas desconhecidas. Se vocês não sabem quem as mandou, faça todas as precauções necessárias antes de abrir. Estamos tendo mais e mais casos de cartas amaldiçoadas. Especialmente para..." Ele quebra, e olha para a Lily, incerto. "Somente… lembrem as suas casas. Isso é tudo."

Todo mundo sai para o corredor, e se dispersam, seguindo em várias direções. Ela se dirige para as escadas, para ir ao dormitório dela, quando ela sente aquela ardência familiar no traseiro dela.

Ela vira, mas não vê nada, além da estátua da bruxa corcunda. Mesmo assim, ela sabe que ele está lá, debaixo da capa.

"O que foi?" pergunta o Spinnet.

"Nada… Eu achei que tinha ouvido alguma coisa."

"Certo então. Vejo você em Transfiguração amanhã, Evans."

"Até mais." Ela espera ele sair, antes que ela pare, ao lado da estátua. Ela sente o calor dele, e dá uma forte pontada aonde ela imagina que seja a cintura dele. Pela sensação, ela acertou o alvo.

"_Você está embaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade! Uma simples batida no ombro teria sido tão sutil quanto, seu imbecil..._" Ela reclama.

"Eu não queria correr o risco de ser atropelado. Eu precisava manter a minha distância."

"Eu acho que você gosta de me causar dor."

"Nunca."

"Eu vou acreditar em você quando eu não sentir mais… a dor."

"Vamos, nós vamos para o Dedosdemel."

"Eu achei que a gente ia mais tarde hoje a noite..."

"Sim, mas a Dedosdemel fecha as 7 horas. É a única passagem que não pode esperar até mais tarde. Faltam duas horas até o anoitecer, nós temos tempo..."

A Lily não precisa de muito convencimento. É muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia pensar em fazer. Ela retira a varinha dela, toca na corcunda, e diz '_dissendium_.'

A abertura não é tão larga quanto a Lily gostaria.

"Você consegue caber aqui?" ela pergunta, descrente.

"É um pouco apertado, eu admito."

"Eu aposto que sim." A Lily está pensando que pode ser apertado para ela, ela não faz idéia de como ele planeja entrar. Tendo a certeza que não tem ninguém por perto, ela coloca a varinha no uniforme, e se empurra para a pedra com ambas as mãos, balança as pernas, e coloca os pés primeiro. Ela literalmente _escorrega_. A Lily não consegue ver o caminho escuro, e tropeça, caindo nos primeiros passos. O teto é muito baixo para ela cair para a frente, de pernas para o ar abaixo da escada, então foi só um problema de dor estridente nos pés dela, e de deixar a parte de trás do uniforme dela sujo. Ela se limpa, embora não consiga ver o quão efetivo foi, considerando que ela não consegue enxergar a poeira.

Ela ouve o James descer atrás dela, e ela gostaria de ter ido depois dele, para que ela pudesse ver como que ele conseguiu entrar.

"Lumos," ele diz, e a ponta da varinha dele se acende, iluminando os dois, e as paredes estreitas da passagem. Ele guarda a capa. "Isso é aconchegante, não é?"

"Muito..."

"Bom, vamos, nós não temos o dia todo."

"Eu gostaria que você fosse primeiro..." ela diz. De alguma forma seria mais fácil seguir atrás dele, para que ela fosse avisada de qualquer passo, ou teto baixo, com antecedência. A manobra é um pouco complicada. A passagem é tão estreita que não tem muito espaço para se tomar. A Lily se encosta completamente contra a parede, tentando dar o maior espaço o possível para ele, o que não é muito.

"É… desculpa." ele diz, enquanto ele se esquiva, passando por ela, se esfregando em lugares que ele normalmente não se esfrega. Quando ele fica seguramente na liderança, ele diz, "Certo então, para Dedosdemel!"

É um caminho lento e desconfortável, e leva quase uma hora para chegar lá.

"Cuidado. Toma cuidado com a cabeça, nós estamos subindo." ele avisa.

"Nós estamos quase chegando, então?"

"Nós _já_ chegamos. Shh… _nox_." A varinha dele se apaga, e a Lily pode ouvir o som de algo se movendo, aparentemente, é o alçapão. Ela vê um raio de luz, que aumenta mais e mais, até que o James tenha espaço suficiente para colocar a cabeça dele para fora, "Ok, rápido!" ele diz, subindo, enquanto ele coloca a capa. A Lily o segue rapidamente, fechando o alçapão atrás dela.

Ela olha em volta. O porão da Dedosdemel é pequeno, e apinhado desde o chão até o teto, com doces. Ela se xinga por não ter trazido nenhum ouro com ela, porque várias coisas que chamam a atenção dela, ela não se importaria de comprar. Passos abafados descendo, a distraem dos pensamentos de comprar doces, e ela rapidamente olha o aposento de novo. Não tem nenhum canto ou fenda, que ela possa se esconder. Ela estava retirando a varinha dela, para ou confundir quem quer que fosse que esteja vindo, ou para se disfarçar, quando, de canto de olho, ela vê uma luz preta aparecer do nada, e então ela está envolvida naquele tecido líquido e sedoso. Ela se vira, para ver o Potter, com um dedo nos lábios dele.

A porta se abre e um homem entra, pega duas caixas de Delícias Gasosas, e sai novamente. A Lily se vira para olhar para o James. Os olhos dele estão brilhando como… bem… como o de uma criança em uma loja de doces.

"Você nunca, na sua juventude, simplesmente entrou no porão da Dedosdemel, pegou os doces, e saiu, não é?"

"Nunca!"

"Nunca?" Ela pergunta, ceticamente.

"Nunca, exceto por uma vez." ele admite.

"Mesmo?"

"O Sirius geralmente fazia o Peter ir com ele. Ele era sempre o culpado principal. Mas, mesmo _ele_ não fez disso um hábito. Somente quando a loja não estava aberta, e ele não tinha a opção de pagar."

"Eu entendo."

"Vamos. Fique perto de mim, nós não queremos que a capa escorregue."

Subir as escadas, com o James na liderança, foi complicado, tentando manter o mesmo passo. Como a cabeça dele fica muito mais alta do que a dela, quando em um degrau acima, ela tem certeza que a capa não está cobrindo os pés dela. Se alguma pessoa estivesse no porão, naquele momento, eles iriam ver sapatos fantasmas subindo as escadas.

Se esquivando embaixo do balcão, eles entram na loja, que está mais vazia do que a Lily jamais viu. Não estava infestada com os alunos de Hogwarts, lutando pelos bombons mágicos prediletos. Agora, tem somente uma mãe, com seus dois filhos, que ainda são muitos jovens para estarem em Hogwarts.

Ela não tem escolha, senão seguí-lo para fora da loja. O sino toca, traiçoeiramente, enquanto eles saem, e o dono olha em volta a procura do novo freguês que não está presente.

"Eu gostaria de ter trazido alguns sicles comigo..." ela diz, uma vez do lado de fora.

"O que você queria?"

"Tudo."

"Eu receio que você vá precisar muito mais do que alguns sicles para isso. Uma pena que você não tenha dinheiro nenhum. Por enquanto, _eu vou_ voltar lá para dentro. Parece que eles tem um novo sabor de pirulito."

Então ele sai da capa, e volta para a loja. Ela poderia ter ficado com raiva, se ela não o conhecesse melhor. Ela sabe que ele vai, pelo menos, comprar um sapo de chocolate para ela, ou uma pena açucarada...

Ele sai com vários pacotes embaixo dos braços, e um pirulito na boca.

"Carregue alguns desses, ok, Evans?" ele pergunta, olhando em volta à toa, a procura de um braço invisível para retirar o peso dele.

"Não vai parecer estranho?"

"É claro que não. Eles vão achar somente que eu estou usando um feitiço de levitação. Vamos, pegue alguns."

"O que _é_ isso tudo?" ela diz, pegando as duas primeiras caixas.

"Somente o de sempre. Estocando para os próximos meses… Eu fui quase que destruído no Dia das Bruxas..."

"Você… realmente come todos esses doces?"

"Não, eu gosto de jogar como recompensa para os meus alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano, quando eles acertam alguma coisa."

"Que bonitinho..."

"Não é não… Eu jogo bem forte."

"Sim, mas você ainda está dando doces para os pequeninos… Seu grande molenga."

"Não sou."

"Sim, você é… Mestre dos Doces e Queijo. O professor mais doce e mais barato de Hogwarts."

"Pára com isso."

"O quê? Não tem nada de errado em estar em contato com o seu lado bruxa..."

"Mas eu não estou!"

"Ahamm..."

"Eu sou um jogador de Quadribol e um auror! Você não pode ficar mais masculino do que isso!"

"Ok… ok… eu entendo… você é paradigma da masculinidade… Mas eu não entendo porque você ser um cara legal, é uma coisa tão ruim."

"Não é uma coisa ruim. Eu sei que eu sou um cara legal, mas você fez soar como ser um cara legal, significa ser um cara gay… E eu não sou… gay."

"Sério?" ela diz, tentando ao máximo soar genuinamente surpresa.

"O quê!"

"Bem, eu quero dizer… você só parecia… quer dizer, as vezes você dá a impressão que… Eu não sei. Se você está dizendo que você não é gay, então eu acredito em você."

"Eu não sou gay!"

"Então eu acredito em você." Ela diz, fazendo certeza que soe como se ela não acreditasse.

Sim, ela não está sendo justa. Ela sabe que ele não é gay: ela está tentando deixá-lo nervoso. Ela só quer que ele prove isso para ela. A jogue contra a parede nesse momento, e prove para ela que ele gosta de mulher… _Que ele gosta dela_…

Mas ele não faz isso. Ou ele não está nada interessado nela, ou ele tem um auto-controle incrível. A Lily tem certeza que é a primeira opção.

'Tudo bem...' Pensa a Lily. 'Eu não posso mesmo ter ele. Eu sou como qualquer outra garota em Hogwarts… exceto que elas não tem isso jogado no rosto delas constantemente.' Elas não o vêem toda hora, elas não dormiram na cama dele, ele não ficou conversando a noite inteira no quarto delas, ele não salvou a vida delas, não age tão familiar com elas… elas não lavaram o cabelo dele, o viram apenas de toalha, não sabem nada sobre o passado dele, e ele não sabe nada sobre o passado delas… Elas provavelmente não sabem nada sobre ele, a não ser o que ele aparenta ser, e como ele conduz as aulas. Elas provavelmente não se importam realmente com ele… elas somente querem… o que ela quer… _que ele a queira_.

* * *

'Ela não acredita em mim. Ela realmente pensa que eu sou gay.' Pensa o James. Ainda bem que ela está invisível. Como ele não pode vê-la, ele fica menos tentado a agarrar ela, e a se forçar nela… bem… ele está sempre tentado a fazer isso, mas ele poderia ter agido assim. Mas ele não pode vê-la. É mais fácil resistir um prato que você não pode ver. Ele pensa em outras coisas que ele poderia dizer para provar para ela que ela está errada, mas é claro, tudo é desapropriado. Ele poderia mencionar a Agatha, mas… não. Embora isso prove o ponto dele, ele não pode deixar de pensar que isso possa ser contraproducente no esquema maior das coisas. 'Injusto...' ele pensa. 'Eu já tive tantas mulheres quanto uma fênix têm penas, e mesmo assim ela ainda pensa que eu sou gay. In. Jus. To.'

Eles caminham de volta para o castelo, no caminho que as carruagens geralmente levam para ir e voltar da vila.

"Está ficando escuro..." A Lily quebra o silêncio.

"Ainda há tempo. Só preciso deixar essas caixas no meu escritório e nós vamos, ok?"

Eles sobem os degraus do castelo. Com o James na frente, e o seu doce flutuante o seguindo.

"Boa tarde." ele diz para os vários professores no caminho. Ele chama a atenção de vários dos alunos mais jovens, todos olhando para o carregamento de doces dele. Dois alunos do terceiro ano sussurram um com o outro, considerando as caixas flutuantes atrás do Professor. Eles se aproximam lentamente da Lily, que está incerta de como ela deve pará-los, caso eles tentem pegar uma das caixas do ar… ela pensa em mandar um feitiço doloroso no James, para alertar ele do problema, fazer com que ele se vire, e veja que as crianças estão tentando roubar dele. Mas, ela pensa, isso somente vai forçá-lo a ficar desapontado e punir as crianças, então ela azara os _dois_. Eles pulam para trás, surpresos e ligeiramente com medo, e desistem de pegar os doces do Potter.

Vendo que já é quase a hora da janta, os corredores estão novamente cheios. Então ele pega um atalho, uma passagem secreta do terceiro andar para o sétimo, que a Lily não tinha conhecimento. Na verdade, ela não conhece nenhum atalho.

"Como você conhece todas essas passagens secretas?" ela pergunta. Ele balança os ombros.

"As encontrei."

"Como?"

"Com os marotos. Explorando a tarde da noite por 7 anos… você consegue muita coisa."

Isso, na mente da Lily, é mais impressionante do que somente a magia sem varinha. Ela sabe que ela tem talento, e que ela é inteligente, mas esse tipo de inteligência realmente a impressiona. Ela estudou muito para chegar aonde ela está agora, mas ela tem uma noção que o James seja naturalmente brilhante.

"As vezes, você me faz sentir inferior… você sabia disso?" ela pergunta.

"Não se sinta. Qualquer pessoa com o seu cérebro e talentos, jamais deveria se sentir inferior."

"Mas você descobriu tantos segredos de Hogwarts.. É estonteante. Tudo isso e você era Monitor Chefe, e capitão de Quadribol também…" ela não menciona ele ser um puro-sangue de sucesso, mas ela queria.

"Isso vindo da Monitora Chefe, que fala com centauros e sereias, e pode fazer magia sem usar uma varinha..."

"Justo." Mesmo assim, os pequenos talentos dela não se comparam ao sucesso dele na vida.

"Escuta, Evans," ele diz, depois de fechar a porta do escritório dele, atrás deles. Ela coloca as caixas de doces na mesa dele. Ele estende um braço vacilante, e ela se lembra que ela está invisível, e que ele não consegue ver aonde ela está. Ela simplifica o problema por tirar a capa. No momento que ela reaparece, ele a segura pelos ombros. "Escuta, Evans… você tem muito do que ter orgulho. Talvez você não possa compartilhar com o resto do mundo, mas você pode caminhar com orgulho, porque você sabe do que você é capaz. Ao contrário do que algumas pessoas possam pensar, o tipo de sangue que você tem, não importa de jeito nenhum. É quem você é que importa."

"Como você..."

"O quê?"

"Como você sabia que eu estava pensando nisso?"

"Talvez seja porque eu estou ficando melhor em interpretar você, ou talvez porque você está abaixando a sua guarda, mas esses seus olhos sempre traem todos os seus pensamentos."

A Lily endurece imediatamente, e olha para longe. Com certeza isso somente é um chute vazio. Ele somente adivinhou o problema do sangue por sorte. Não tem como ele atingir os pensamentos dela… Mesmo assim, ela acha que algumas aulas de oclumência cairiam bem agora, se alguém além do _Potter_ estiver ensinando.

Mesmo assim, provavelmente é verdade. Ele está ficando melhor em interpretar ela, e ela está abaixando a guarda dela. Mesmo que ele não consiga ler os pensamentos dela, ele pode dizer isso para ela. Ela imagina o que mais os olhos delas estão traindo. Envergonhadamente, ela pensa no desejo que ela tem por ele, mas sabe que ele não poderia ter visto isso, senão ele teria agido de alguma forma. Não, aquele desejo está escondido tão profundamente, que ela mesma mal consegue encontrar, embaixo de toda a preocupação, dúvida, medo, esperança, e determinação.

Distraído pela relutância repentina da Evans olhar nos olhos dele, ele começa a imaginar o que ela tem medo de mostrar para ele. Conhecendo a Evans, provavelmente é algo bobo, como medo. Ele sabe que ela deve estar preocupada, mas ela jamais gostaria que alguém soubesse disso. Mesmo assim, ele quer ver. Ele quer ver a insegurança nela, e ele quer que ela saiba que ele viu. Ela não pode esconder isso dele, então ela poderia ao menos deixar ele confortá-la.

Ele segura o queixo dela com a mão dele, e tenta levantá-lo.

"Ei..." ele diz, suavemente, mas ela se solta. Ele tenta de novo. "Olha para mim."

"Não." ela diz, deixando que o queixo dela seja empurrado para cima, mas mantendo os olhos dela para baixo.

'Se ele fosse qualquer outro homem,' ela pensa, 'ele iria tentar me beijar… pegando o meu queixo na mão dele, desse jeito...' Mais uma razão que ela não possa olhar ele diretamente nos olhos. Se ele puder ver _esse_ pensamento, ela seria humilhada. Se xingando por ter pensado nisso, ela sente as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas.

"Está tarde. Vamos para a cabana do Hagrid." Ela diz rapidamente, passando por baixo do braço dele, e saindo rapidamente, e de propósito, do escritório dele.

O James deixa o assunto para depois por enquanto, simplesmente porque eles realmente precisam ir para o Hagrid, e ele não gostaria de ter esse tipo de argumento/discussão com a Lily, enquanto ele a segue pelos corredores de Hogwarts, gritando com ela para que todos os alunos ouçam. Ele quer que seja uma conversa particular; ele nem mesmo quer dar uma parte dessa conversa para o Hagrid. Ele quer as inseguranças da Lily Evans só para ele mesmo. Nos poucos e raros momentos que ela desmoronou, o James secretamente saboreou poder pegá-la nos braços, e ser capaz de ser o homem protetor. É claro que ele odeia vê-la chateada. Mas se ela _está_ chateada, então ele quer ser a pessoa que vai ajudá-la.

Na pressa dos dois, nenhum deles se lembrou de colocar a capa. Quando a Lily foi cumprimentada por uma colega de classe, perto das grandes portas da frente, o James não teve escolha, a não ser parar, e esperar por ela.

"Oi Lily."

"Oi Amelia..." diz a Lily, sem o entusiasmo normal dela. A amiga dela parece pegar isso.

"Qual é o problema? Oh… é… boa noite, Professor Potter." diz a Amelia, percebendo o corpo alto do James atrás da Lily, de braços cruzados, e parecendo estar impaciente. O James esqueceu que eles estava lá observando as duas garotas. A Lily não parece ter percebido, mas isso com certeza deixou a outra garota nervosa.

"Nada." responde a Lily rapidamente, não dando tempo para o James cumprimentar a garota. "Somente uma pequena detenção na floresta..."

"Detenção? Eu não acredito nisso. Como você poderia ter uma detenção..." os olhos dela vão para o Potter, depois de voltarem para a Lily, suspeitos. "Ou talvez você tenha os seus motivos..."

"Sim, bem… Eu converso contigo mais tarde… amanhã, em Transfiguração..."

"Certo."

A Lily dá um aceno de despedida, e caminha determinada, sem querer dar a oportunidade para o James ver o quanto as bochechas dela estão coradas. Talvez ele não tenha percebido o olhar da Amelia, e o tom suspeito, mas a Lily entendeu a insinuação. Ela vai ter que ajeitar tudo com a Amelia amanhã na aula. Ela não é a Victoria White. Ela não tem que inventar _desculpas_ para passar tempo com o Professor. Ela só precisa inventar desculpas para explicar o tempo que ela _passa_ com ele.

Para a surpresa do James, a Lily não bate na porta do Hagrid, como ela tem o costume de fazer. Em vez disso, ela vai diretamente até a porta dos fundos, pega a mamadeira que ele deixou lá, e começa a alimentar o Mercúrio… _sem_ cantarolar agradavelmente, como o James já havia se acostumado.

"Por que você não bateu na porta do Hagrid?"

"Porque ele não está em casa."

"Tem luz do lado de dentro."

"Porque ele quer que as pessoas achem que ele está lá dentro. Se ele realmente estivesse em casa, teria fumaça saindo pela chaminé, a essa hora da noite."

"Onde ele..."

"Provavelmente na vila, tomando um gole… ou um litro."

"Sério? Isso não parece o tipo de atividade que o Hagrid sentiria o desejo de esconder..."

"Quem sabe?"

"Eu tenho uma pequena suspeita que _você_ sabe..."

A Lily se vira para ele, e dá um olhar frio muito rápido, antes de quebrar contato visual, e voltar para o unicórnio.

"Ele foi encontrar um homem, para ver sobre um cachorro." ela diz, sem contar a verdade toda. Na verdade, ele foi encontrar com um homem para ver sobre um cachorro de _três cabeças_, bom, filhote, mas a Lily não sente a necessidade de dizer isso para o James.

O James morde os lábios dele, enquanto as sobrancelhas dele se unem, em uma frustração agitada. Ela está sendo mais fria e distante, do que o normal. Somente a uma hora atrás eles pareciam tão unidos. O pensamento o incomoda tanto, que altera o temperamento dele.

"Quem mijou no seu caldeirão?"

"Ninguém."

"Não me venha com merdas. Me diz a verdade. Pára de agir como se você fosse tão desinteressada e indiferente. Você está obviamente mentindo, e é realmente irritante quando você acha que está sendo tão fria e não está sendo afetada, quando na verdade algo está te comendo por dentro. Agora, desembucha, antes que eu tenha que te azarar." Ele pára, e adiciona em uma voz mais suave, mais apaziguadora. "Não tem ninguém aqui, então, por que você está representando?"

"_Você_ está aqui."

"Eu não conto. Você pode conversar _comigo_."

"Você gostaria de pensar assim… Todos os professores gostariam. Vocês todos querem acreditar que vocês sozinhos tem a chave para ajudar uma pobre jovem angustiada. Você com toda a sua compreensão arrogante pode..."

"Espera aí!" grita o James. "Olha, eu não sei como os outros professores são, mas sim, eles gostam de pensar que eles podem ajudar os alunos dele. Mas você tem que admitir que eu não sou o seu professor normal, tentando me bajular em achar que eu estou sendo um educador consciente, me elogiando por assumir que eu posso ajudar você com qualquer problema que você possa ter. Eu conheço alguns Professores que são assim, mas não eu. E eu sei que os seus problemas não são os de adolescentes comuns. Então, me faça a cortesia de não pensar que eu sou um professor idiota, e eu não vou te tratar como uma aluna idiota. Nós dois sabemos que há muito mais entre nós dois do que isso. Você só coloca essa barreira aluna/professor, quando você quer utilizar ela para esconder alguma coisa. E me desculpa dizer, amor, mas eu não vou deixar você se esconder de mim. Então somente me diga: qual é a merda do problema!" a Lily respira profundamente, tentando acalmar o próprio temperamento dela. Ela vai falar calmamente.

"Em uma palavra: **você**." ela diz simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos dela do Mercúrio. "Não que você tenha feito isso intencionalmente. Eu acho que a culpa é minha, por ter agüentado tanto tempo com você. A fofoca que vai estar correndo amanhã vai ser a menor das minhas preocupações."

"Que fofoca?" ele interrompe.

"Eu estou surpresa que a Victoria White não pensou em fazer algo contra as regras, somente para conseguir uma detenção com você. Eu tenho certeza que isso vai começar uma tendência, e eu não ficaria surpresa, se você tiver muito mais detenções nas próximas semanas."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que isso é o menor dos meus problemas, mas ainda me irrita terrivelmente… As pessoas vão achar que eu estou no mesmo nível da White. O jeito que ela olhou para mim, eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Como eu devo ter aparentado para ela?"

"É tão ruim assim?"

"Aparecer que eu estou fazendo um esquema para conseguir a sua atenção? Sim. É desprezível. Mas não pode ser alterado, e esse não é o ponto. O problema é que você tem que ser tão… onipresente. Você invadiu cada aspecto da minha vida. Você parece ser a única pessoa que eu vejo ultimamente. Eu me sinto como se eu não tivesse mais privacidade. Eu não posso nem mesmo esconder um pensamento, ou emoção particular, sem ter você tentando retirá-lo de mim."

"Você está cansada de mim?"

"Bom… é só que..."

"O quê?"

"Eu me sinto tão livre na sua companhia, que eu me esqueço da verdade. É como você disse, eu abaixei a minha guarda em volta de você, e eu posso me bater por ter sido tão estúpida." ela diz, nervosa.

"Estúpida?" Repete o James, soando estar ofendido.

"Eu não quero depender de você. De você ou de qualquer pessoa. Eu fiquei muito acostumada em ter você por perto. Bom, você não vai estar sempre por perto, então é melhor eu não me acostumar com isso. Então, pára de ser tão terrivelmente preocupado, e somente faça o seu trabalho, que eu faço o meu."

"Eu não vou ficar por perto? Eu vou ficar aqui até o final do ano letivo..."

"A não ser que te matem."

"É mais provável que te matem antes."

"Eu _sei_ disso." ela diz igualmente, levantando o olhar dela, para encontrar o dele pela primeira vez na conversa. O temperamento dela parece ter ido embora, e ela está calma agora, olhando para ele em silêncio. O James pode se bater por der dito algo tão estúpido. Mesmo assim, ele não pode deixar ela se livrar, só porque ele disse algo tão insensível.

"Eu não acho que você esteja cansada de mim. Eu somente acho que você não gosta de se aproximar das pessoas."

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque, é como você disse, você tem medo de perdê-las."

"Eu nunca disse isso!"

"Você disse que não quer se acostumar a ficar perto de mim, porque eu posso não estar mais por perto. Isso é basicamente a mesma coisa. Você não quer se aproximar de ninguém."

"Eu sou próxima ao Hagrid e ao Rupert."

"Sim, mas eles eram bons amigos, muito antes dos seus pais morrerem. Depois disso você não deixou mais ninguém chegar perto de você, porque você tem medo que eles sejam retirados de você, não é isso? Se você se importar com alguém, eles só vão te causar dor no final, por te deixarem?"

"Como você se **atreve**!" ela grita, com o temperamento dela voltando com força total. O Mercúrio, assustado pelo grito repentino dela, pula para fora do abraço dela, pisando fortemente (claro que acidentalmente) no pé dela, enquanto ele corre. "Ai..." ela diz, segurando o pé machucado nas mãos dela.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou muito sensível, e com muita dor no momento para correr na direção da floresta, mas acredite, Potter, eu iria se eu pudesse." ela diz enquanto ela remove o sapato dela, e examina a mancha que já está começando a aparecer no topo do pé dela. "E sim, eu estou bem. Não parece ser nada sério." Convencida que ela não tem nenhuma fratura no pé, ela recoloca o sapato, e tenta se levantar.

O James, sendo um cavalheiro, se levanta para ajudá-la. A Lily aceita a ajuda dele com gratitude fria.

"Vamos, vamos para a ala hospitalar antes de irmos para Hogsmeade."

"Nós ainda vamos?" ela pergunta, soando estar surpresa.

"É claro. Só porque você enfiou na sua cabeça que você me odeia, isso não significa que eu não vou tomar cada precaução necessária para te manter viva no sábado."

"Eu não odeio você."

"Ah, eu sei disso. Seria mais difícil você me convencer disso, do que a si mesma. Com a minha arrogância sendo o que é. Eu não consigo aceitar que qualquer mulher _me_ odeia."

"Continue falando assim, e eu vou acreditar que eu possa."

"Então eu não vou. Colocar pressão nele dói?" ele diz, dando uma olhada no escuro, ao pé dela.

"Para caramba." ela diz, entre os dentes travados.

"Eu não acredito que você me deixa te carregar?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu vou andar, obrigada."

Com o James agindo como um apoio, eles voltam lentamente para o castelo.

"Eu… é… não deveria ter dito as coisas que eu disse… sobre os seus pais."

"Está tudo bem. É provavelmente verdade também, seu tolo irritante." ela diz. O James sorri para ela.

"Mesmo assim, a minha falta de tato parece ter saído de controle ultimamente. Se você não pode me impedir de dizer coisas estúpidas, então qual a vantagem que você tem para mim? Eu vou estar insultando o Dumbledore a seguir, e a culpa vai ser toda sua."

"Desculpa. Eu vou me machucar mais para te checar no futuro."

"Obrigado, minha querida."

Eles entram no castelo, e estão andando na direção da ala hospitalar, quando a Lily vê a Amelia, mais uma vez. "Aviso, eu vou fazer uma cena assustadora."

"O quê?"

"Promotora de boatos, a 3 horas." ela sussurra. O James olha discretamente para a direita dele, e vê a aluna se aproximando, com olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Quase dá para ver a conclusão que a mente dela está chegando.

"Muito bem, se você acha que deve." ele diz. E então a charada começa.

"Ah, me solta, eu estou bem! Eu não preciso da sua _ajuda_."

"Garota teimosa, se você não tivesse saído correndo, isso não teria acontecido." O James atira de volta, incerto do tipo de cena que ele deveria estar fazendo, mas mesmo assim determinado a fazer uma.

"Se você não tivesse me dado uma detenção, eu não estaria lá."

"Se você não tivesse feito o que você fez, eu não teria de dado a detenção."

"Você não teve o mínimo direito de me dar a detenção. Eu vou falar com a McGonagall. Ah, Amelia!" diz a Lily, fingindo só ter percebido a colega de turma dela, nesse momento.

"Boa noite, Professor, Lily..." ela diz, incerta, reconhecendo os dois com dois acenos separados.

"A Srta. Evans foi machucada servindo uma detenção na floresta. Eu estou levando ela para a Madame Pomfrey." Diz o James, ofensivamente.

"A Amelia vai me ajudar o resto do caminho, Professor. Obrigada." ela diz friamente. Por um segundo o James fica verdadeiramente ofendido, antes que ele se lembre que ela está atuando. Ela dá uma piscada rápida para ele, antes de se impor na colega de turma dela, dando boa noite para ele. O James caminha na outra direção, deixando a Monitora Chefe apoiada na promotora de boatos.

"Ah, eu estou muito feliz que você apareceu. Eu não agüentava mais ficar ao lado dele, nem por mais um minuto!" Diz a Lily, desesperadamente.

"Professor Potter?"

"É. Ele me irrita tanto. Eu retruco ele na aula uma vez, e ele me dá uma detenção. Sem nenhum motivo… Por que as garotas na turma gostam dele, eu não tenho noção."

"Eu não acho que ele é tão ruim."

"Você não tem aula com ele."

"Não, mas vários amigos meus têm, e eles dizem que ele é um bom professor."

"Ele é um bom instrutor, eu concordo com isso, mas como pessoa ele é tão insuportável, que eu não consigo..." Ela é cortada pela risada da Amelia.

"E eu que estava achando que você pegou uma detenção de propósito."

"De propósito! Eu nem mesmo _fiz_ nada! E quem seria tão estúpido ao ponto de receber uma detenção de propósito com aquele… aquele… imbecil!"

"Várias garotas, eu acho. Nem todo mundo acha que ele é tão desagradável como você."

"Bom..." diz a Lily com um forte suspiro. "Eu acho que ele não é _tão_ ruim. É só que essa detenção foi muito injusta. Ah, obrigada por me ajudar até a Ala Hospitalar." diz a Lily, enquanto a Amelia a solta na frente da porta.

"Sem problema." ela diz, indo embora.

"Bom," diz a Lily para si mesma. "Esse é um futuro boato esmagado." A Lily está bem orgulhosa de si mesma, pelo controle do estrago. Agora a Amelia não pode dizer que ela conseguiu uma detenção para ficar mais próxima do Professor dela. Na verdade, ela fez ficar bem óbvio que a idéia a repugna. _Ela quase gostaria que fosse verdade_.

A Madame Pomfrey fica feliz em ver a Lily entrando na Ala Hospitalar. O sorriso compreensivo dela se transforma em um olhar carrancudo, quando ela percebe que a Monitora Chefe não veio para conversar, ou para treinar, mas por causa de um machucado.

"Não é nada, mesmo." explica a Lily. "Somente fui pisada por um unicórnio, foi só. É mais um machucado, não está quebrado, e eu não sei como..."

"Ah, é bem simples, minha querida..."

A Lily ouve atentamente as últimas instruções da Madame Pomfrey, e permanece na ala, enquanto ela continua em outros tópicos, permitindo que a Lily a ajude com outros ferimentos.

'O James sabe aonde eu estou. Ele pode vir me buscar.' pensa a Lily. Ela portanto passa os próximos trinta minutos conversando com a Madame Pomfrey, e fazendo o que pode para ajudar.

Em uma hora a Lily começa a imaginar se o James vai aparecer. Ela achou que ele viria buscá-la, mas talvez ele esteja esperando que ela vá para o escritório dele quando estivesse curada. Bom, obviamente ela não foi, então ele não deveria vir vê-la? Mas então, ele pode estar parado no escritório dele pensando a mesma coisa. Mas não, o James é muito paranóico, ele vai vir até ela, eventualmente.

"Presta atenção, Lily, presta atenção." alerta a Pomfrey.

"Ah, desculpa." ela se desculpa. Ela encheu demais duas garrafas de poções. Dosagem errada pode causar sérias complicações. Ela mede as quantidade corretamente, e sorri arrependidamente.

"Bom, quando você tiver terminado com isso, você pode pegar a última remessa da Professora Sprout. É o mesmo procedimento da última vez. Muito simples."

"Sim, senhora." a Lily volta para o aposento atrás de todas as camas, onde as poções e os ingredientes ficam guardados. Depois dele, fica o aposento da Madame Pomfrey. Quando ela estava colocando o último na prateleira, no lugar apropriado, ela sente um calor parecendo vir de trás dela.

"Você está tomando tempo o suficiente..." vem o profundo sussurro do James.

"Eu perdi a hora." ela diz, tendo a certeza que todas as etiquetas estejam corretas, nos lugares apropriados.

"Eu estou aqui para irmos. Termina rapidamente. Eu esperei tempo o suficiente por você."

"Aonde você esperou?"

"Do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar."

"Você deveria ter vindo antes. Eu estava esperando por você vir me pegar quando estivesse pronto."

"Então vamos parar de discutir e vamos embora. Eu não gosto de ficar em hospitais..."

A Lily sente uma dor real de arrependimento, que, se isso for verdade, ela o fez esperar por horas, até mesmo dias em hospitais por culpa dela. Ela decide que agora não é a hora de ser audaciosa. Ela está cheia de gratitude triste pelo professor dela, e não quer fazê-lo sofrer mais do que ela já fez. O que é estranho, porque ela estava fumegante com ele, somente poucas horas antes. Mesmo assim, ela fica suavizada mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

"Então eu não vou te manter aqui." ela diz suavemente, tão suavemente que a mudança no tom dela assusta o James. Ela foi de audaciosa para doce, em um instante, e a ternura repentina dela o pega de surpresa, mas não de um jeito desagradável. Ele não se importaria em ouvir esse tom nela mais freqüentemente.

* * *

O próximo capítulo é **um** dos meus prediletos… Só que ele é grande, então não sei se vou conseguir postar amanhã… Ele tem em torno de 22 páginas… então… eu preciso de incentivos… vocês sabem o que fazer…

Ah, além disso passamos da metade da história original!! Ela tem 49 capítulos, mas dois são Recados da Autora, então na verdade são 47 capítulos, e como estamos no 24, já passamos da metade!! A autora está dando uma pequena pausa na história porque tem que escrever a Monografia dela até o final de Abril, então é capaz de chegarmos bem próximo à história original rapidamente, com as minhas atualizações diárias, e os incentivos de vocês!!


	26. 25: Que é Carregado com Frustração

A/N: Dedico a tradução desse capítulo para a leitora Maria Lua, que foi a ÚNICA que comentou que o James falou algo muito importante para a Lily no capítulo anterior. Que vergonha para o resto de vocês… ele fala algo daquele tipo, e ninguém (além dela) nem comenta nada… tsc, tsc, tsc...

**Leiam com muita atenção:** No meio do capítulo, vocês podem se perguntar… porque diabos esse é um dos capítulos prediletos dela?? Ela é doida?? Só digo uma coisa, continuem a ler… Mesmo que não gostem do que está acontecendo na metade do capítulo (eu também não gosto, só para esclarecer com antecedência), **CONTINUEM** a ler até o final, que é maravilhoso!! Ok? Certo? Todo mundo promete ler até o final, sem desistir no meio do capítulo? Muito bem… Vamos então para o capítulo 25...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 25: Que é Carregado com Frustração**_

A Lily termina o trabalho dela na mesma hora, e dá desculpas para a Madame Pomfrey, que a deixa ir embora com um pouco de relutância.

Uma vez fora da Ala, a Lily diz, "Espera, isso não vai funcionar. Eu não posso te ver, e eu somente consigo adivinhar aonde você está. A não ser que você me guie pelos ombros, ou algo do gênero..."

Em um segundo, o James reaparece na esquerda dela, onde ela sabia que ele deveria estar, e ele negligentemente joga a capa em cima dela, e continua a andar. Ela leva um momento para ajeitar a capa, antes de seguí-lo. Os alunos estão espalhados pelos corredores, então ela não ousa pedir para ele esperar. Ela simplesmente faz o melhor possível para mantê-lo a vista, enquanto ela desvia dos alunos. Finalmente, ela consegue diminuir a distância entre eles no topo da escada do quarto andar, e ela segura o cotovelo dele. O James olha em volta de repente, aparecendo aterrorizado, mas quando ele vê que não tem ninguém presente, o rosto dele relaxa.

* * *

Por um breve momento, o James acha que alguma aluna tivesse segurado o braço dele, enquanto ele estava andando, ele não duvida que algumas das garotas pudessem fazer isso (porque isso já aconteceu antes)… mas quando ele percebe que é somente uma Lily invisível, ele se acalma.

"Sou eu." ele fala baixinho.

"Eu sei."

"Eu tenho que voltar antes da meia-noite..."

"Eu sei."

"Então nós temos apenas poucas horas para..."

"Eu sei!" grita o James. Esse ataque, aparentemente aleatório, atrai vários olhares curiosos, e comentários sussurrados entre os alunos que testemunharam isso. As sobrancelhas do James se curvam em aborrecimento, e ele caminha, enquanto sussurra baixinho, "Você está me fazendo parecer um tolo, gritando com ninguém e falando sozinho..."

A Lily, ainda se sentindo generosa, decide não apontar que não é culpa dela se ele não consegue controlar o temperamento dele, então ela responde com discrição, "Me desculpa, eu não queria te provocar." E então continua, em uma voz mais suave ainda, "Eu não consigo deixar de pensar na hora… e quão pouco pode me restar..."

Para um observador externo, parece que o Professor Potter parou de caminhar e cruzou os braços no peito, para pensar fortemente em alguma coisa. Mas, como a maior parte das coisas no Castelo de Hogwarts, não é o que aparenta ser.

O tecido é frio, e separa as duas mãos de se tocarem pele com pele, mas a Lily ainda consegue sentir o calor dele, enquanto os dedos dele fecham em torno dos dela, de maneira confortante. Eles ficam parados desse jeito por um tempo, ignorando as pessoas que olham para o Professor desconfiadamente, enquanto ele fica parado no corredor, de braços cruzados, como se fosse um monitor severo.

Nada pode ser dito, então eles permanecem em silêncio, mesmo depois de começarem a caminhar novamente. O James mantém a mão dele sobre a da Lily. A Lily sabe que ele não teria feito isso, caso ela não estivesse embaixo da capa. A capa, ou melhor, estar invisível, parece esconder as ações dele, colocando-as nulas e vazias, as apagando. Se acontecesse debaixo da capa, então não conta… Isso parece concordar com as outras vezes também. O James somente parece tocá-la quando ele sabe que ninguém pode vê-lo fazer isso, somente quando ele ou ela, estão embaixo da capa. No outro dia, quando ele estava tentando 'deixar ela aquecida', e naquela vez que ela ficou na frente dele, vestindo nada além da roupa íntima dela… e ele tocou na pele dela tão levemente, que ela poderia ter imaginado o toque, caso não fosse pela prova invisível que a alça do sutiã dela voltou para o ombro dela...

A Lily treme (não desagradavelmente) ao pensamento. Ela não sabe o que o James conclui com esse arrepio, mas ele retira o braço dele do dela, mas segura a mão dela ao invés. O tecido continua separando eles. Eles não estão andando de mãos dadas: eles estão segurando a mesma área do material invisível. Parece seda, não como a palma áspera e os dedos, que ela sabe muito bem a sensação delas. Mesmo assim, o gesto não passa despercebido por ela. Muito pelo contrário…

Uma vez na passagem, o James belisca o material entre os dedos dela, e retira a capa dela, segurando apenas a capa… não a mão dela. Eles não estão mais se tocando. O fantasma de segurar as mãos termina instantaneamente, e é esquecido. Uma parte estranha dela quer colocar aquela capa de volta, e abraçá-lo fortemente. Não. Ela quer que ele _a_ abrace fortemente… tem uma diferença. Ela balança a cabeça. Agora não é hora de ficar sentimental. Isso vai levar a fraqueza, e nesse momento ela só quer ser forte. Ela quer rir e ter coragem… e são duas coisas que ela tem certeza que o James Potter tem de sobra.

"James?" ela pergunta, enquanto ela o segue dentro de uma das mais espaçosas passagens secretas, para fora do castelo. Ele se vira para ela, com a ponta da varinha acesa iluminando a área em volta deles, colocando sombras estranhas no rosto forte dele.

"Sim?" ele pergunta, com uma atenção suave, e os olhos cheios de preocupação… A Lily teria apreciado isso, caso ela não tivesse chegado a uma conclusão. Não tem nada além de fogo determinado dentro dela, agora.

"Nós podemos ter um duelo?" ela pergunta, impulsivamente. Ela poderia rir da expressão no rosto do James. Claramente isso _não_ foi o que ele esperava ouvir.

"Um… um..." ele engole, como se ele estivesse engasgado na tentativa de dizer a palavra, mas ele consegue dizer, eventualmente, "Duelo?"

"Sim… para liberar essa tensão reprimida. Eu somente… me sinto querendo uma boa… _luta_." Ela mostra os dentes, porém não é um sorriso, está longe de ser um agradável…

"Hum..." Na sombra da luz fraca a Lily Evans parece quase que… _diabólica_.

"Eu não vou te atacar _agora_..." ela diz, com a voz dela mudando de guerrilheira para benigna. Isso fica longe de acalmá-lo, pois ainda tem um olhar suspeito e predatório nos olhos dela.

"Nós podemos em Hogsmeade, eu acho..." ele diz incerto, sem realmente querer, mas é incapaz de negar qualquer coisa que ela queira. O James se assusta com essa realização. É uma fraqueza que ele espera que ela e o Sirius… _especialmente_ o Sirius… nunca descubram.

"Bom..." ela ruge, aparentando estar satisfeita. Muito satisfeita. O James não gosta do jeito que os olhos dela brilham, mas depois de um momento considerando essas esferas necessitadas, ele percebe que ele _gosta_. Algo clica no cérebro dele, e ele sorri sozinho. 'Deixe ela fazer toda a magia clandestina que ela quiser...' Ele pensa com maldade, 'porque eu não vou deixá-la escapar com apenas 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória dessa vez...'

Mesmo a passagem sendo mais espaçosa do que a maioria, o ar parece muito pesado, e o James está ciente de cada centímetro de espaço entre eles. Qualquer espaço é muito, ele não pode deixar de pensar. Ela havia dito que ela não vai fazer nada, até eles chegarem em Hogsmeade, mas ele não vai se importar se ela pular nele agora. Os músculos dele estão tensos, e prontos para um ataque que ele sabe que não vai vir. Ainda assim, sozinhos nessa passagem, aonde ninguém pode vê-los ou descobrí-los… o pensamento é tão atraente, apelador, sedutor… E em pensar que, apenas na noite passada, ela esteve na cama dele e ele não fez nada! Ele perdeu uma oportunidade perfeita… um erro que ele não pretende fazer novamente…

A passagem fica mais e mais quente, e mais apertada, e o James solta a gravata dele, para poder respirar um pouco. 'Fica calmo,' ele diz para si mesmo, 'ela pediu por um duelo, não por… nada _mais_.'

Ele se sente como um pervertido irresponsável. Ele é um Professor horrível. Se o Dumbledore, ou qualquer outro dos professores, soubesse o que está passando pela mente dele nesse momento, ele seria despedido instantaneamente. Os professores estão lá para ensinar os pupilos deles… não para _caçá-los_. E para aumentar ainda mais a hipocrisia dele, ele sabe que, caso qualquer um dos outros professores pensassem dela desse jeito rude, ele, e talvez ele deixasse o Hagrid se unir, iria gostar imensamente de azarar essa pessoa tanto, que quando ele tivesse terminado, a pessoa não conseguiria distinguir o nariz do joelho.

E mesmo assim, ele conhece várias alunas que estão fazendo o melhor possível para _atraí-lo_. Elas são tão deselegantes e óbvias nos avanços delas. Mesmo assim, a Lily não avança nada. Ela nem mesmo _tenta_ conseguir a atenção dele.

'Não é de se estranhar,' ele pensa, 'ela já tem a minha atenção, por completo.' Ele imagina como seria se ela tentasse seduzir ele. Ele imagina a Lily piscando os olhos para ele, como muitas das alunas fazem, e percebe que não é uma imagem tão encantadora como ele imaginava ser. A Lily não é desse tipo. Ela não precisa piscar os olhos, ou colocar maquiagem nos lábios. Ela é atraente, mesmo sem eles. Além do que, o batom sai quando você…

… Se ele estivesse olhando para onde ele está andando, em vez de explorar idéias que ele não deveria estar explorando, ele teria _visto_ os degraus, em vez de tropeçar neles, e ele não teria batido com a cabeça no teto baixo, que indica o final do túnel.

"Merda," ele diz. Ele se sente como um maldito idiota, tendo feito papel de imbecil na frente dela. Tentando escapar, ele diz, "Toda maldita vez!" Na esperança de dar a impressão que ele _sempre_ bate a cabeça nessa passagem, e _não_ porque a cabeça dele estava completamente cheia de pensamentos impróprios (sobre ela), para se preocupar de olhar para onde ele estava indo.

A Lily muda a risada dela para uma tosse, rapidamente depois que ele olha raivosamente para ela, mas não rápido o suficiente. Ele ainda viu. Ela força o sorriso para fora do rosto dela.

"Já chegamos?" ela pergunta.

"Quase..." ele diz irritadamente, enquanto ele começa a virar de volta.

"Espera," ela diz, segurando o braço dele, e virando-o, para ele olhar de volta para ela. Ela fica parada ali, olhando para o rosto dele por um momento, e o James pára de respirar...

'_Pula... Pula!_' ele pensa furiosamente para ela. Ela o impediu de sair da passagem, o vira para olhar diretamente para ela, e agora está na ponta dos dedos, com o rosto dela se aproximando do dele… Sim, finalmente! Com certeza, agora ela vai…

"A sua testa está sangrando," ela diz calmamente, segurando a cabeça dele com as mãos dela, e trazendo mais para baixo, para que ela possa ver o corte melhor. Ela não usa a varinha dela, mas o James sente o corte se fechar sobre o olhar intenso da Lily. Ela conjura um retalho úmido, e limpa o sangue. Ela fica na ponta dos pés, e beija a testa dele, como ela havia feito no passado com vários outros machucados menores (e as vezes artificiais).

Com outro feitiço silencioso, o retalho some, e ela pergunta, "Vamos continuar?"

O James parece ter perdido a voz dele. Por mais que ele tente falar uma palavra, fica sempre presa na garganta dele, como se houvesse algum objeto grande preso lá, impedindo qualquer fala que possa querer escapar. Ele somente consegue engolir algumas vezes, e acena, antes de virar de costas para ela, e fazer uma saída levemente rápida da passagem. A Lily está bem perto. _Muito_ perto. Há um instante ele estava achando que ela estava muito longe, e agora ela está muito perto, embora a distância real seja a mesma.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele teria gostado do tratamento cuidadoso dela, mas nesse momento, que ele estava esperando por tanto mais, ele não consegue deixar de se sentir frustrado… quase que com raiva da garota por ter provocado ele. 'Ainda assim,' ele pensa, justamente, 'ela não te seduziu, você que fez isso consigo mesmo...'

Ele está mais do que pronto para um duelo agora… A Lily não é a única que pode usar uma boa válvula de escape para a frustração nesse momento…

Tanto a aluna, quanto o professor, estão felizes em sair da passagem. O ar frio faz maravilhas para resfriar a cabeça do James, e outras áreas também…

"Em guarda, então?" Pergunta a Lily, retirando a varinha.

"Não," diz o James firmemente, tirando a varinha da mão dela, e colocando de volta no bolso dela. "Primeiro o mais importante. Eu estou te mostrando todas as passagens secretas, que é a razão pela qual estamos aqui..." ele diz com satisfação. Se ele vai ficar frustrado, ela também deve ficar, embora ele imagina (lamentavelmente) que eles têm tipos muito diferentes de frustração. Mesmo assim, ele está satisfeito com a própria farsa dele. Ele não vai negar o que ela quer; ele só vai fazer com que ela espere.

A Lily poderia começar a tremer com a tensão acumulada. Ela ainda não esqueceu o carinho embaixo da capa… Como ele não vai abraçá-la, ele poderia ao menos ter a decência de azará-la! Isso é tudo que ela quer: somente uma boa briga para drenar tudo dela, para ela ficar vazia de todos os sentimentos e emoções. Ficar completamente exausta e cansada, que ela não tenha energia para fazer mais nada, a não ser dormir, nem mesmo pensar… talvez, especialmente, não pensar.

"Só um pouquinho?" ela implora.

"Trabalho antes da diversão, minha querida..." ele diz de modo enfurecedor. E mesmo assim… ela não pode ficar tão chateada com um homem que está sorrindo desse jeito para ela. Ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo; o bruto, segurando o biscoito na frente dela, mas não deixando-a comer. Ele está tendo prazer em deixá-la frustrada. Embora, ela tenha que admitir, ele está fazendo um excelente trabalho. Ela poderia ficar com raiva dele, se ela não o admirasse tanto.

"Muito bem, Potter." Ela diz simplesmente. Ela somente disse três palavras, mas de algum jeito, ela disse de uma forma que não deixa dúvidas para o James que isso é um aviso. Como se ela tivesse dito 'Muito bem, tenha do seu jeito agora, porque eu certamente vou ter do meu, mais tarde… e então você vai se arrepender, com certeza.'

O James sorri, mas não responde. "Como você pode ver, nós saímos por um alçapão escondido aqui na encosta da colina. A vila fica depois daquelas árvores," ele diz (sem necessidade, pois é óbvio, devido às luzes e sons), e começa a caminhar naquela direção. A Lily o segue, e pensa o que aconteceria se ela o atacasse agora. Mas não, isso é jogar sujo; _você nunca deve atacar quando o seu oponente está de costas para você…_

Surpreendentemente, as passagens para entrar no castelo, de Hogsmeade, não são tão complicadas como as para entrar na vila de Hogwarts. Não existem senhas, e nem é necessário bater com a varinha em nenhuma delas. Isso dá a impressão para a Lily que eles estão mais preocupados de manter os alunos _dentro_, do que manter os outros do lado de _fora_. Uma pessoa pode facilmente entrar em Hogwarts, sem ser detectado, se eles tiverem conhecimento da entrada de uma dessas passagens… Um pensamento preocupante, se um Comensal da Morte entrasse na DedosdeMel. Ela compartilha esse medo com o James.

"Acredite em mim, eu já pensei nisso, e não tem como saber quantas pessoas sabem sobre essas passagens. As únicas pessoas, que eu sei que têm conhecimento delas, são os marotos. E agora você, é claro..." ele diz, gesticulando para ela. "Infelizmente não há muito que possa ser feito sobre isso. Nada que eu possa pensar agora… você não pode colocar uma senha nelas, a não ser que você que tenha criado a passagem, então nós não podemos bloquear do outro lado. A minha teoria é, que como Hogsmeade não existia quando Hogwarts e as suas passagens (excluindo a do Salgueiro Lutador e a Casa dos Gritos) foram construídas, ou, não como é hoje em dia. As passagens só tinham objetivo como meios de escape, como a maior parte dos castelos daquela época. Oh, olha aonde pisa. Tudo certo? Bom. Como eu estava dizendo, Hogsmeade, como conhecemos agora, foi construído centenas de anos depois, e eles colocaram casas em cima, ou perto, de várias passagens. Eu tenho certeza que na época, eles sabiam da existência dessas passagens, mas eu acho que hoje em dia eles já esqueceram. Eu sei de fato que os donos da Dedosdemel são ignorantes; senão eles teriam fechado a saída deles… Aonde estamos agora costumava ser um estábulo a muito tempo. Como você pode ver, são apenas pedras e algumas velhas barras… Esse aqui leva para a entrada no primeiro andar, e é o mais evidente de todos. É difícil entrar e sair sem ser visto. Por último, é claro..."

"A Casa dos Gritos." termina a Lily para ele.

"Sim. Essa, eu aprendi, foi construída muito mais tarde… 650 anos, mais ou menos uma década, a pedido da família que construiu a Casa dos Gritos. Bom, é claro que não época não era chamada assim, era que nem qualquer outra casa. O motivo pelo qual eles queriam uma passagem é desconhecido… para mim, pelo menos. A casa foi abandonada há séculos. O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado somente na outra entrada, no meu primeiro ano..."

"Por quê?"

"Era para o Remus. O Dumbledore tem conhecimento daquela passagem, talvez de todas, porque foi a idéia dele de usar a passagem para ajudar o Aluado. Todo mês, ele entrava pelo Salgueiro Lutador, e se trancava na Casa dos Gritos durante a Lua Cheia… Já achavam que a casa era mal assombrada, mas o barulho horripilante que ele costumava fazer, enquanto ele quase que a destruía em pedaços, antes de nos tornarmos animagos, e sermos capazes de salvá-lo de si mesmo, somente alimentou o 'boato'."

Eles caminham por uma das pequenas ruas da vila, enquanto ele fala, e alguns flocos de neve caem até o chão. A Lily gosta de ouví-lo falar. Focalizar no som da voz dele, de alguma forma, libera um pouco da tensão que vem acumulando nela. Quanto mais ele conversa sobre história, melhor ela se sente no mundo. Ele soa tão casual, uma mistura de uma conversa amigável e uma aula. Ela não se importa que somente ele esteja falando. É agradável. Talvez ela não precise de um duelo, afinal das contas. Talvez ela possa persuadí-lo a falar pelas próximas 36 horas...

Os flocos solitários que estavam caindo, agora estão se unindo, enquanto começa a nevar mais fortemente. Hogsmeade foi feito para neve, e na opinião da Lily, nunca aparenta tão lindo, quanto quando os telhados estão brancos, e as janelas estão congeladas, e fumaça sai das chaminés. Eles se viram de costas para a agradável cena, para encarar uma menos agradável.

Eles se encostam na cerca que marca a área da Casa dos Gritos. Eles ficam lado a lado por um longo tempo, com os braços tocando, em consideração silenciosa. A casa têm uma aparência sombria, completamente contrária a suavidade da neve, em volta dela. A Lily imagina aqueles 4 anos atormentadores que o Remus teve que passar ali, sem a companhia dos amigos dele. Quanta dor ele deve ter experimentado ali…

Ela é retirada desses pensamentos tristes, quando o James começa a falar de novo.

"Sabe, a lua cheia costumava ser a melhor época da minha vida. Nós todos esperávamos ansiosamente por ela. Era tão divertido, que eu nunca tinha percebido..."

"Percebido o quê?"

"Não foi até você ser atacada que eu considerei como deve ter sido terrível para o Remus, quando ele era uma criança. Eu estava muito ocupado me divertindo, para odiar o lobisomem que fez aquilo com ele."

"Mas… isso não é justo. E se ele fosse tão inconsciente das ações dele, como o Remus? Mesmo que eu não fosse uma animaga, eu jamais poderia odiar o Remus. Ele não é responsável por ele mesmo, quando ele está naquele estado. Talvez seja o mesmo para o lobisomem que o mordeu..."

"Não foi." o James murmura. "Nós sabemos quem foi."

"Quem?"

"Fenrir Greyback"... Diz o James com os dentes travados. A Lily pode ver o quanto o James se importa com o Remus pelo jeito que ele _odeia_ o Greyback. "Ele caça as crianças por _diversão_, mesmo quando não é lua cheia. Ele realmente é um animal, e dá uma má reputação para os bons, como o Remus Lupin. É injusto. O Remus é o melhor homem que eu conheço, e ele nem mesmo consegue arranjar um emprego, por causa de escórias como o Greyback."

A Lily põe a mão dela no topo da dele, gentilmente tocando os dedos brancos dobrados fortemente na cerca, que começou a rachar e se estilhaçar. O James olha para ela, e então para a mão dele, e solta a cerca.

"Droga," ele diz suavemente. "Uma farpa."

A Lily pega a mão dele e inspeciona, com o poste mais próximo dando a luz necessária. Usando as unhas dela, ela gentilmente retira o pequeno pedaço de madeira da ponta do dedo dele, de tal forma que apenas uma pequena área vermelha irritada permaneça.

"O que..." diz o James, com a voz baixa e suave, "você não vai dar um beijo, para melhorar?"

De novo com a imposição intencional de frustração. A Lily acha que ele deve saber o efeito que ele tem nela, senão ele não iria tormentá-la dessa forma. É cruel da parte dele, ficar brincando desse jeito. Ela sabe que, assim como o melhor amigo dele, o homem na frente dela está acostumado a atenção e adoração constante das mulheres. Ela não quer ser que nem as outras mulheres, e simplesmente se render a ele, mas ela também não consegue negá-lo… não quando o que ele pede dela é algo que ela gostaria de fazer… Ela pensa se ele encoraja as outras alunas desse jeito. Bem, não exatamente desse jeito, mas ela tem certeza que já o viu sorrindo charmosamente ou sedutivamente para um grupo de garotas, em mais de uma ocasião. Ela sabe que ela é especial. Ele mesmo admitiu que ele a considera uma amiga, mas isso não a impede de sentir ciúmes. Não é um sentimento habitual para ela, e ela não gosta disso. Ela não consegue deixar de pensar se todas aquelas outras pequenas atenções, as observações paqueradoras, ou os olhares, é simplesmente a forma que ele trata todas as mulheres. A Lily não quer ser jogada naquela enorme categoria, e paquerar do mesmo jeito que ele faria com todas as outras. Ela quer ser mais especial para ele do que isso.

Ainda assim, ela não pode ceder para ele, e ela não pode negá-lo, então ela faz os dois. Gentilmente, ela se abaixa e beija suavemente a ponta do dedo dele, _cedendo_.

"Pobre garoto..." ela diz, cheia de sentimentos.

"Eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu estava pensando no Remus," ela diz baixinho, caminhando para longe do James, na direção da Casa dos Gritos, _negando ele_.

* * *

'Mulher confusa!' o James pensa furiosamente. 'Toda vez que eu acho que eu a tenho aonde eu quero, ela escorrega!' ele considera. O Remus de novo. Ele deveria saber que aquela pequena voz, doce e discreta, não era para ele. É claro que é para o Remus… Remus J. Lupin, o único homem, no passado ou presente (que o James tenha conhecimento) que a Lily Evans jamais gostou. Ele estava tão ocupado se preocupando com o Almofadinhas, que ele esqueceu completamente como a Evans se sente com o Remus.

Ele odeia sentir ciúmes de um amigo tão querido, mas ele não consegue parar. O Aluado nem está mais por perto! Ela não o vê (na forma humana, pelo menos) há mais de 6 anos, como que ela ainda pode ter um ponto fraco por ele?

Bom, a resposta para isso é óbvia. O Aluado realmente é o melhor homem que ele conhece. É somente natural que alguém que o conheça, o ame. Com a natureza carinhosa da Evans, ela somente se sentiria mais atraída por ele, agora que ela sabe que ele é um lobisomem sofredor. O James suspira, e então corre atrás dela. Ela já entrou na casa. Brilhante, isso é bem o que ele precisa, que ela olhe em volta da casa, e veja a mobília destruída, e as manchas de sangue, para dar ao coração simpático dela, outra pontada pelo lobisomem amado dela.

"Nós não vamos ficar," ele diz rispidamente, pegando ela pelo cotovelo, e a liderando firmemente pela passagem no próximo aposento. Ele abre o alçapão e desce. "Entra." Ele comanda imediatamente. Ela obedece, fechando o alçapão atrás dela.

Ele não acende a varinha dele dessa vez. Ele usou essa passagem tantas vezes que ele conhece cada centímetro dela, mesmo que ele não consiga deixar de bater a cabeça dele no teto de vez em quando, ele sabe quando a passagem sobe e vira.

O túnel está completamente escuro, ela não consegue ver nada. Talvez o James tenha algum motivo para não acender a luz, mas ela não pergunta. Ele parece estar de mau humor de novo. Talvez seja a Casa dos Gritos e o Fenrir Greyback. De qualquer forma, ela permanece quieta, e segue o Potter pelo som dos passos dele.

Quando a passagem se curva, o Potter se curva com ela. A Lily não vira, e bate com o ombro dela na lateral da passagem. Ela não se permite fazer qualquer som de dor. Ela não vai mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza, ela daria motivos para ele afagar ela.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu… ai." Aparentemente ele parou de andar quando ela chamou o nome dele. Ela, como um leitor inteligente já pode ter adivinhado, não parou, e subseqüentemente colide diretamente nele. O James dá um tipo de risada condescendente.

"Precisa segurar uma mão na passagem escura e assustadora, Evans?" O tom de voz dele é irritadamente arrogante, cheio de arrogância masculina. Se ele simplesmente tivesse segurado a mão dela, ela teria deixado ele, mas segurar a mão dele na desculpa de estar com medo, não é algo que ela pretende fazer. Ela não quer que ele a conforte, ela somente quer **ele**.

"Que oferta gentil e cavalheira sua, Potter, mas não. Eu acho que vou me contentar com isso..." ela diz, colocando a mão dela na frente dela, e agarrando o que parece ser a cintura dele.

"Pronta?"

"Sempre, e para qualquer coisa," ela responde.

"Vamos continuar então," ele diz, continuando a percorrer a passagem, com a Lily segurando nele. Eles caminham silenciosamente por um longo tempo. Ela espera até ter a certeza que eles estão quase chegando, antes que ela diga o que está pensando.

"Você mentiu para mim, sabia."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Você me prometeu um duelo em Hogsmeade, depois que tivesse terminado de me mostrar todas as entradas… E você quebrou aquela promessa." ela diz. O James permanece em silêncio, enquanto ele continua a caminhar pela passagem. Se ele quer ignorá-la, então tudo bem. Vamos ver se ele consegue ignorar isso…

"Você me deve um duelo, Sr. Potter," ela ruge, "e pode acreditar em mim, eu pretendo ter um." Ela enfia as unhas dela na área que ela estava segurando nele. Através da roupa dele, não pode ter machucado, mas a Lily tem certeza que ele entendeu a mensagem.

Merlin, ela consegue irritá-lo em um piscar de olhos. Ela é tão enganosa. O que ela quer? 'Bem,' a parte responsável dele diz, 'não importa o que ela quer, ou que você quer, para começar, o que importa é o seu dever.' Mesmo assim, essa pequena bruxa está fazendo isso de propósito, usando essa voz ardente, e agarrando ele desse jeito. Ela sabe que ele é o professor dela, e ela somente quer vê-lo se contorcer. Segurando um biscoito na frente dele, que ele sabe que não pode ter… 'Garota diabólica,' ele pensa. 'Bem, se é um duelo que ela quer, um duelo ela deve ter.'

Ele remove as mãos dela da cintura dele com força, e segura o punho dela, não a mão dela, mas o punho, e a carrega rudemente pela passagem. Ele sabe que eles devem estar chegando logo, então ele acelera o passo, nem mesmo diminuindo quando ele a ouve tropeçando. Ele simplesmente a puxa mais incessantemente.

Ele aperta o botão, e deixa a passagem, a levantando com ele, e então a jogando para o lado. Ela cai no chão com um gemido de satisfação. Ele não pára para ajudá-la, ou para perguntar se ela está bem. Ele continua a caminhar, na direção da borda da Floresta Proibida. Ela o segue, uma visão gloriosa de alguma coisa, o James pensa que é mais provavelmente fúria.

Ele sente um feitiço esbofeteante na direção dela. Ele sabe que acertou ela, porque ela leva a mão dela até a bochecha, em descrença.

"Bom, _Srta_. Evans, você queria um duelo, não queria?" ele ridiculariza ela.

Frustração, ele percebe, tem um efeito deletério nas maneiras de uma pessoa… Ele está sendo o maior e absoluto bundão. Ele até mesmo atacou antes mesmo deles começarem. _Mal educado_...

"Seu canalha!" ela diz, jogando a melhor azaração bowling ball nele. Ele conjura um escudo a tempo, que impede a maior parte do feitiço de atingí-lo. Embora, ele ainda caia, com a mão dele arranhando em uma pedra afiada. Ele resmunga, enquanto se levanta.

"Maldita garota!" ele diz, enquanto ele joga um feitiço de volta nela. Ela o bloqueia facilmente, e manda outro, dando um passo para a frente, e dizendo, "Imbecil arrogante!"

O James bloqueia esse com a mesma facilidade. "Ingrata complacente!" Ele atira outro, que ela bloqueia.

"Imbecil condescendente!"

"Garota arrogante!" ele grita de volta.

"Você não serve para nada!" ela diz, atirando outro. "Imprestável!" ela diz, atirando outro, "Sabe-tudo!" Dessa vez, ela acerta o alvo.

"_Puta_," ele diz, limpando o sangue da boca dele. Ele não queria chamá-la assim, somente saiu… como o sangue. Eles realmente estão aqui um para machucar o outro agora. Eles jogam azarações e insultos um para o outro, até que eles dois estão ofegantes do esforço de lutar e gritar.

"Vamos, me vença!" ela grita violentamente para ele, jogando outra azaração bowling ball nele. "ME VENÇA!"

"Sua puta frustrante!" ele diz, enquanto se levanta de novo. Ele está tão exausto e tão furioso com ela! O jeito que ela olha fixamente para ele, zombando dele por desafiá-lo para vencê-la. Se ele pudesse, ele venceria, merda. Porque ela ficou tão maligna? A Lily Evans, que ele achou que conhecia, não seria tão cruel ou malvada. O que aconteceu com ela?

* * *

"Me vença!" ela diz para ele. "POR FAVOR!" ela grita. Ela precisa saber que ele é melhor… mas ele não é. Eles seriam iguais, se não fosse a vantagem injusta da magia acidental dela. Nas artes de duelo, eles estão no mesmo nível, mas ela quer que ele vença. Se ele puder vencê-la, ele seria melhor do que ela, e se ele fosse melhor do que ela, ele poderia protegê-la…

É isso mesmo o motivo disso tudo? Proteção? Segurança? Se você souber que tem alguém lá fora, mais forte que você, para te proteger, é menos aterrorizador. Se você está no topo, ninguém vai te proteger. Você está sozinho. Você tem que se proteger.

É isso… Ela não quer ficar sozinha. Ela quer saber que o James está acima dela.

Ele não consegue ver que ela quer que ele a vença? Ela _quer_ ser derrotada, ela _precisa_ que alguém seja mais forte do que ela. Ela quer ficar abaixo de alguém, simplesmente para ter alguém para venerar. Ela não está sendo metida; ela sabe que ela é uma bruxa poderosa. Mesmo os Professores dela, que sabem mais sobre as matérias deles do que ela, não podem se comparar as habilidades dela, e esse pensamento a assusta. É claro que tem o Dumbledore, mas ele está tão longe dela, tão distante, tão inalcançável. Ele é _o_ Dumbledore. Mesmo assim, ele jamais usaria o poder superior dele para empurrá-la para baixo… mas é isso que ela quer. Ela não quer ficar no topo da escada, é uma posição solitária e instável. Ela está instável, e não sabe o quão alto ela pode continuar a subir, mais, mais, e mais, fora de controle. Se somente alguém estiver acima dela, eles podem controlar ela. Ela pode encontrar equilíbrio e paz de espírito. Ela não quer ser a mais forte. Ela quer que alguém a vença, taticamente, mentalmente… ou até mesmo fisicamente.

"Vamos, você pode me vencer! Vamos!" ela atira vários feitiços nele, um depois do outro, e a única coisa que ele pode fazer é colocar um rápido escudo, e correr para fora do caminho, na direção da floresta. "Não, não foge! Não desista! Você tem que vencer! Vamos! SEJA UM HOMEM!" ela grita para ele, enquanto ela joga um feitiço violento na direção da árvore ao lado dele, que cai com um barulho ensurdecedor, enquanto grandes galhos se quebram debaixo do peso tronco pesado. Ele teve que mergulhar para frente, para sair do caminho da árvore a tempo.

O James vê o brilho maníaco desesperado no olho dela. Ela não está tentando insultá-lo dizendo para ele vencê-la, ele percebe. Ela não está se mostrando. Ela _realmente_ quer que ele a vença. _Precisa_ que ele a vença. Ele pode ver isso. Ela vai ficar fora de controle, caso alguém não a traga de volta para a terra.

Ela corre na direção dele. Na verdade, ela corre nele, batendo com os punhos pequenos dela no peito dele, enquanto uma lágrima rebelde escorre pela bochecha dela. Ele deixa ela bater nele, e os socos dela não doem nada. "_Seja um homem..._" ela diz de novo, enquanto os socos diminuem, e as lágrimas aumentam. Ela funga, e o joga para longe dela, o mais forte que ela consegue.

_Seja um homem…_ As palavras ecoam no cérebro dele.

Ela corre até ele, mas ele sai do caminho. Ela agride ele de novo, e dessa vez ele segura o braço dela, e usando o próprio momento dela, ele a joga em um tronco de árvore. A respiração dela está errática, e inconsistente. Ele avança nela, e ela bate os pés dela, chutando-o forte na perna. Ele resmunga, chegando um pouco para trás, antes de tentar novamente. Ela mira outro chute, mas ele desvia para fora do caminho dessa vez, fechando o espaço, chegando perto demais para ela conseguir levantar as pernas. Ela grita, e ataca ele com as unhas. Ele as retira dele, e com um ataque, atinge as pernas dela, fazendo-a desmoronar no chão.

Quando ela tenta se levantar de novo, o James agarra os braços dela, e a força de volta para o chão, prendendo os braços dela com as mãos dele, e o resto do corpo dela, com o corpo dele mesmo. Então, ele não faz nada, somente fica desse jeito, esperando que ela admita a derrota. 'Não terminou ainda,' ela diz para si mesma. Ela pode quebrar o nariz dele com um único pensamento… ou deixá-lo inconsciente… inúmeras coisas. Ela não tem uma varinha, mas isso não importa, ela não precisa de uma.

Então, ela sente o hálito quente dele no rosto dela, e a mente dela se esvazia. Ela não pode. Ela simplesmente… _não pode_. Não pode pensar, não pode se mover, não pode agir, e certamente não pode fazer magia sem a varinha. Ela parece ter perdido essa habilidade, somente agora, só agora. Com ele em cima dela, ela não consegue pensar em mais nada. A mente dela, a alma dela, tudo dela, está vazio, e, ao mesmo tempo, cheio. Cheio de… _alguma coisa_. Ela quer tirar ele de cima dela, mas ela não pode. É uma realização assustadora quando finalmente acontece. _O James Potter é a fraqueza dela_. Ela sabia disso antes, mas ela não sabia que ele poderia tê-la tão impotente desse jeito.

A mente dela zune, o corpo dela formiga, o coração dela _acelera_. Ele venceu. Ela está completamente vulnerável nessa proximidade extrema. Ela está impotente, e não tem nada que ela possa fazer, para impedí-lo de fazer _o que ele queira_. Ela se esquiva embaixo dele, tentando se libertar, e empurrando ele, mas o aperto dele somente fica mais forte, e o peso do corpo dela empurra mais forte encima dela. Ela pára de combater. Ela está mais fraca agora, paralisada pelos olhos dele… como os de uma cobra, hipnotizando a presa antes de consumí-la...

A mente dela e as habilidades dela podem ter sido mais forte, mas o corpo dela é fraco… _E o corpo dela é dele… Dele para consumir, caso ele o queira..._

* * *

Ele está encima dela. Ele fica ali, imóvel, até que o brilho horrível desbote dos olhos dela, e ela volte a ser a Lily dele de novo. Não a Lily _dele_, ele se corrige. Mas a Lily que ele conhece… Ela parece estar mais calma agora. A respiração dela está mais profunda, mais regular, mas ainda está acelerada. Ela vai ficar bem.

'Ela poderia ter me tirado de cima dela em um segundo,' ele pensa. Essa não é uma vitória verdadeira. A Evans pode vencer em uma luta. Ela não precisa de uma varinha para fazer mágica, e poderia tê-lo sangrando e surrado, se ela quisesse. E, embora não seja um pensamento muito atraente, é um conforto saber que, caso fosse qualquer _outro homem_ que tivesse forçado ela para o chão, e prendido ela no chão, ele certamente iria receber o que merecesse.

E então o James sorri quando a realização bate nele. 'Ela _poderia_ me tirar de cima dela, mas ela _não está_...'

Um rugido furioso vem das árvores do lado deles. O Hagrid está **lívido**, correndo na direção deles, em uma raiva furiosa. Em um segundo, ele segura o James por um ombro e uma perna, e o joga o mais longe o possível da Lily que ele consegue, (o que, considerando a força extraordinária do Hagrid, é bem longe). O James voa graciosamente pelo ar. Tem um barulho nauseante enquanto ele colide com um pinheiro, e então vêm os sons de galhos de árvore se quebrando (e os gemidos dolorosos do corpo que os está quebrando), e outro barulho nauseante enquanto ele finalmente atinge o chão.

A Lily não pode fazer nada a não ser olhar em uma fascinação horrorizada, enquanto ela observa o progresso do corpo do James, descendo a árvore. Depois de ficar deitado estático por um momento, ele começa, lentamente, a se levantar do chão. A Lily desperta do transe, e corre na direção dele.

"James! James, você está bem?"

Ele rosna. Pelo menos ela acha que ele rosna. Aquele barulho nervoso e baixo poderia ter vindo de um grande dragão, ou de qualquer fera infeliz na floresta. A longa fileira de injúrias que seguem, entretanto, _definitivamente_ são de um homem. Um _homem muito_ nervoso. A Lily nunca o ouviu falar tanto palavrão antes, e alguns deles, ela nunca havia ouvido antes. Ela decide que ele deve tê-los criados no momento, no ápice da raiva dele. Ela também estaria com raiva, se ela tivesse sido jogada para uma árvore.

"Bom, se você consegue xingar tão criativamente, você não pode estar _tão_ machucado assim..." ela diz para ele.

"Certo..." ele murmura sarcasticamente.

"James?" repete o Hagrid, confuso, somente agora parecendo sair do seu transe.

"Sim, _James_," ela diz, virando ele, e segurando o rosto dele nas mãos dela.

"Mas não pode ser. Eu te ouvi gritar! E então eu vi que alguém estava tentando te… te… é… Eu achei que alguém estava atacando você…"

"Eu não gritei. Eu… é… bem, não foi um grito, e ele não estava me atacando."

"Mas então porque… _ah_..." diz o Hagrid, com os olhos arregalados com compreensão. A Lily fica vermelha de vergonha, e tenta esclarecer ao Hagrid, algo que ela não consegue nem mesmo explicar propriamente para si mesma…

"O que aconteceu foi… foi… foi..."

"Uma árvore estava caindo, e eu tirei a Lily do caminho." Diz o James.

"Ah..." diz o Hagrid, com essa explicação sendo muito mais razoável, e muito menos interessante.

"Você apareceu logo depois..."

"Eu entendo. Desculpa, Potter," diz o Hagrid, levantando o James pelo braço, e tentando limpar ele, mas como ele faz isso com tanta exuberância, ele somente consegue derrubar o James no chão mais uma vez, deixando-o mais sujo do que estava antes.

"Está tudo bem, Hagrid..." Ofega o James, se levantando e se limpando ele mesmo, dessa vez.

"Bom, já passa da meia-noite. O Mercúrio deve estar querendo almoçar." Diz a Lily, passando pelo James.

"É claro. Eu fui buscar você no castelo, quando eu ouvi..."

… O Hagrid aceitou a desculpa do James muito rapidamente, e se ela não conhecesse o Hagrid como ela conhece, ela teria pensado que ele realmente acreditou. A evidência que ele não acreditou (e só está fingindo, para tentar evitar qualquer situação embaraçosa e constrangimento) está na falta de curiosidade visível, no porque ela e o James estavam na floresta no meio da noite, quando não é o turno do James para levá-la. Além do que, ela não tem noção do quanto que o Hagrid viu. Se ele viu a árvore cair, ele sabe que ela caiu muito antes do James derrubá-la no chão...

O Hagrid olha para a Lily, e ela olha de volta para ele, tendo certeza que os olhos dela não mostram nada, embora ela não pode dizer o mesmo pelas bochechas dela, enquanto o James fica atrás dela, com uma mão pesada no ombro dela.

"Não se preocupe. Nós _vamos_ terminar isso mais tarde," ele promete, murmurando no ouvido dela.

Enquanto ele passa por ela, para se juntar ao Hagrid, ela tem uma visão de relance do perfil dele, e fica feliz em ver que ele está sorrindo impossivelmente, como se ele nunca tivesse sido jogado tão informalmente à uma árvore, na vida dele.

De volta na cabana do Hagrid, o James percebe que a Lily está mais quieta que o normal. Ela ainda cantarola suavemente, enquanto alimenta o Mercúrio, mas ela deixa a conversa toda entre ele e o Hagrid. Ela nem mesmo olha nenhuma vez, não faz nenhum comentário. O Hagrid dá whisky para ele, como uma mistura de remédio e uma desculpa, por tê-lo jogado na árvore.

Ele não vai perguntar para ela o que aconteceu na floresta. Ele aprendeu que conversar sobre as coisas, somente destroem elas, e a deixa nervosa com ele. A briga deles na floresta foi estranha, certamente, mas sem dúvida foi especial… e o único jeito de mantê-la desse jeito, é fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Nada de conversar sobre isso… somente deixar ali, borbulhando embaixo da superfície.

'Como todas aquelas outras vezes...' pensa o James… Quando ela foi atacada pelo Remus, e depois de novo, no Nôitibus Andante. Exceto que dessa vez foi diferente. No passado, foi quando ela havia tido um ataque de nervos. Dessa vez, ela teve um ataque, mas também se incendiou ao mesmo tempo. O James não faz idéia o que está passando pela mente da garota, nem mesmo ele gostaria de contemplar o efeito que saber que têm pessoas querendo te matar, possa fazer com os nervos de uma pessoa… Não é um bom efeito, ele pode apostar. A maior parte das pessoas, o James tem certeza, iriam se esconder. Outros ainda podem ter um colapso nervoso. A Lily Evans aparentou, inicialmente, abordar o assunto calmamente, com a varinha em mãos, pronta para lutar, e então, quando na privacidade, ela não necessariamente teve um ataque de nervos, mas escapou. Atacando com nada além do sentimento cru que ela manteve preso, pela maior parte do tempo.

Eles não conversam sobre o que eles disseram um para o outro também… ou melhor, gritaram. Os dois disseram algumas coisas horríveis, que provavelmente é melhor esquecer delas. É melhor desse jeito. Além do que, ele reflete, se ambos ignorassem o que aconteceu, eles não precisam fazer aquela pergunta incômoda se aquilo foi apropriado, ou não…

Caminhando de volta para o castelo, a Lily comenta na elasticidade dele, sendo capaz de caminhar tão facilmente, depois de _bater_, e então _cair_, de uma árvore.

"Eu já caí de uma vassoura de alturas muito maiores," ele explica orgulhosamente, como se isso fosse um grande feito a ser admirado.

Eles sobem um lance de escadas, e a Lily estava virando na direção da sala comunal dela, quando ele segura o cotovelo dela.

"O meu quarto é nessa direção, minha querida."

"Que bom, mas o _meu é __**naquela**__ direção, querido_." ela cospe a última palavra com um veneno excessivo, para ter a certeza que ele entende que ela está sendo sarcástica.

"Sim, mas a sua amável sala comunal não é exatamente propícia para um duelo. Você não ia querer que nenhum dos seus adoráveis livros, ou o seu adorável jogo de xadrez, fiquem arruinados, não é?" ele diz, sem diminuir a pressão dele no cotovelo dela. Ele sobe o próximo lance de escadas, e a Lily, forçosamente, sobe com ele.

Ele não pode pegar a capa dele sem soltar ela, então eles caminham para o escritório dele completamente visíveis. Felizmente, ninguém parece tê-los visto, salvo por alguns fantasmas…

Enquanto eles caminham, a Lily pensa sobre o que está exatamente ele está fazendo. Ele havia prometido terminar o duelo mais tarde, mas ele já não tinha terminado? Ele ganhou...

'Não...' diz uma voz na mente dela. 'Ele não disse que eles iriam terminar o duelo, ele disse que eles iam terminar '_isso_'...' Ela se contorce levemente às implicações do que quer que _isso_ possa significar.

'Não, não, não,' diz uma voz completamente diferente, 'Ele disse que o seu quarto não era propício para um _duelo_.' Portanto, é sobre isso que ele deve estar se referindo.

'Não!' diz a própria voz da Lily. A voz da razão, ela espera. Não importa o que ele quer dizer, a única coisa que importa é o que vai acontecer. Não importa o que ela possa querer fazer, ou querer que ele faça, ela não pode deixar. Ela não vai mais mentir para si mesma. Sim, ela definitivamente têm sentimentos muito confusos e alarmantes pelo Professor dela, mas como ela se sente não deve ter absolutamente nenhum efeito no comportamento dela. Ela não deve tentar nada para encorajá-lo. Não somente seria sem esperança, mas seria escandalosamente desapropriado. Ela sabe muito bem que é muito mais fácil obter a… é… atenção de um homem, do que a afeição verdadeira dele. Ela mesmo inventou um feitiço que 'obtém a atenção dele,' e realmente utilizou nele uma vez. E terminou de uma maneira terrível.

'Ah, isso é simplesmente tolo!' ela pensa. Ela somente precisa de uma boa dose de sensualidade antiquada para retirar isso do sistema dela, mas não com _ele_, é claro que não. Com outra pessoa. Qualquer outra pessoa. Ela somente está frustrada, e o pobre Potter está sentindo os efeitos disso. Ou é isso que ela diz para si mesma.

A Lily está decidida no momento que ela entra na sala de aula. Ela tem um plano a prova de falhas. Uma tática que ela sabe que vai funcionar. No momento que ele fecha a porta da sala de aula, ela está com a varinha na mão dela, e a postos. No momento que o Potter vê isso, ele retira a dele rapidamente, assustado, e parecendo achar que ele estava sendo atacado.

"Não precisa se preocupar," ela diz, "Só estou com a minha varinha a postos por propósitos defensivos. Eu achei que poderíamos praticar para o sábado..."

"Ah..." ele diz, visivelmente se relaxando levemente.

"Você que é o especialista com bruxos das trevas. Se você quisesse me matar, como você faria?"

A idéia é absurda. 'Eu? Querer matar ela?' ele pensa. 'Antes disso acontecer, o Sirius iria se tornar celibatário...'

"Se eu fosse te treinar para se defender contra as pessoas que estão tentando te matar..." ele diz cuidadosamente, sem querer sugerir de nenhum jeito, hipoteticamente, ou de qualquer outro jeito, que ele gostaria de fazer com que ela parasse de respirar, "então eu começaria com esses."

Ele caminha até o quadro negro, e começa a escrever várias azarações e feitiços, alguns a Lily conhece, a maior parte ela não conhece. A Lily suspira de uma forma que é quase um alívio. Não tem muito alívio, quando se está treinando para encarar o seu próprio assassinato, mas ver o James de volta no modo de Professor é um peso liberado da mente dela. O plano dela funcionou, e ela distraiu ele de qualquer pensamento que poderiam estar percorrendo a mente dele. Ela nem quer saber o que ele pensa dela agora. Ele provavelmente acha que ela é uma maluca, uma louca desvairada que ataca aleatoriamente as pessoas.

Mas ele não mencionou aquilo, e ela não vai mencionar, e além do que, agora eles estão ocupados com coisas muito mais importantes.

Ela lê e relê o quadro negro, estudando os feitiços, e os seus respectivos contra-feitiços. Eles praticam várias vezes, primeiro sem atacar, depois atacando. Lentamente, em ordem, como ela havia feito antes, quando ela estava treinando para o exame. Exceto que, agora, os feitiços são muito mais perigosos, e os resultados mais finais…

Eles continuam praticando silenciosamente por horas. De novo, e de novo, e de novo, mais uma vez. A Lily não pode agüentar muito mais disso. Ela vai continuar para sempre, até que alguém a pare…

Talvez ela esteja ficando viciada na dor. Talvez ela queira uma desculpa para finalmente parar. Ou talvez ela somente queira sofrer nas mãos do James, em reparação para o jeito que ela sabe que ele sofreu por culpa dela. Ela realmente é o pior tipo de encargo para ele, ela sabe disso. O pior tipo, na verdade, porque ela é um encargo que ele não pode descarregar, não agora…

Em todo caso, depois de quase 2 horas praticando sem parar, ela tem a vontade insana de simplesmente abaixar a varinha dela, e deixar o feitiço atingí-la. O James percebe muito tarde o que ela fez, e olha horrorizado, sabendo que ele está completamente incapaz de parar o feitiço dele agora.

A Lily sabe que feitiço é esse, o feitiço da constrição… como se uma cobra gigante estivesse te apertando até a morte. A Lily escolhe esse em particular, porque ela sabe que não vai matá-la instantaneamente. Ela, ou o James, tem tempo para removê-lo, antes que possa.

O feitiço a atinge com uma força que ela não estava esperando. De algum jeito, ela imaginou que ia atingí-la lentamente, como uma serpente verdadeira faria, mas ele a derruba imediatamente, comprimindo o ar dolorosamente dos pulmões dela, em uma compressão aguda. Ela deixa ficar, somente por um instante, somente por tempo suficiente para ela realmente sentir a dor que ela merece, antes de retirar o feitiço, deixando os pulmões dela livres para se expandir, e se encherem de ar de novo.

"Garota imbecil! Você deixou esse te atingir de propósito!" Diz o James.

"Eu sei que sim..."

"Por que, no nome de Merlin?" ele pergunta freneticamente, enquanto ele a ajuda a se sentar.

"Eu queria saber como era a sensação," ela diz, dizendo a verdade, parcialmente.

"Evans, Lily, _querida_, você não pode _fazer_ isso comigo. E se eu… _isso_ tivesse te matado?" A voz dele está trêmula.

"Eu sabia que não ia me matar, se eu não deixasse. Eu não me deixaria morrer antes de sábado, senão você não teria uma prisão. Eu somente precisava aprender a encarar a dor, do jeito que alguém encara a morte..."

O James está tremendo levemente. Na verdade, no momento que ele a viu abaixar a varinha, a mente dele se esvaziou completamente, e ele não conseguia se lembrar qual feitiço ele havia utilizado… Realmente, o feitiço da constrição era provavelmente o único que poderia ter atingido ela, sem machucá-la seriamente no contato.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, com preocupação. Ela não aparenta estar bem, mas ele também tem certeza que ele também não aparenta.

"Olha para o outro lado, por favor… Eu acho que eu vou vomitar," ela diz calmamente.

Depois de um tempo, ela permite que ele retorne, quando ele a pega no colo, e insiste em levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar.

"Eu não vou. Não tem nada a ver com o seu feitiço, Potter, me coloca no chão. Eu não tenho energia para levar uma bronca da Madame Pomfrey hoje a noite. Eu só preciso descansar…" Desmaiar, mais provavelmente…

"Por que você não pode ser como as outras mulheres, em vez de insistir em ser tão extremamente contrária o tempo todo?" ele reclama, sem muito entusiasmo. Ele disse. As palavras mágicas que ela queria secretamente ouvir. Ele _não_ pensa nela como qualquer outra mulher. Além de ser a pupila dele, além de ser a amiga dele, ela também é diferente. Contrária, mas diferente.

"James..." ela diz suavemente, "me solta." O James suspira, e a coloca na cadeira dela, no canto do escritório dele.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com você," ele confessa.

"Você não tem que fazer nada."

"Sim, eu tenho, eu não posso somente ficar olhando você..." ele diz, embora ele não consiga atestar a verdade daquele relato. A Evans com certeza é… observável. Ela ancorou os olhos dele…

Ele pode ter ficado encarando ela pelos próximos 15 minutos, ele não se lembra. Tudo que ele se lembra, é de acordar do transe dele quando a voz suave e determinada dela quebra o silêncio.

"Sabe… Eu não vou te culpar se eles tiverem sucesso no sábado."

"Lily..."

"Eu não estou sendo mórbida, James, eu estou sendo realística. Nós dois sabemos o risco que está envolvido. Eu só quero que você saiba que, caso algo aconteça, e eles tiverem sucesso, eu não te culparia. Eu sei que você teria feito o melhor possível, então eu não quero que você se sinta culpado, ou responsável, ou se culpe. Me prometa que você não vai se culpar."

"Lily..." ele diz de novo, implorando.

"Me prometa."

"Eu prometo." ele diz. Finalmente percebendo que a Lily pode realmente morrer no dia seguinte. Ele sabe que os garotos querem matá-la, mas não foi até esse momento que o James parece entender que ela pode não estar aqui depois de amanhã. Ela não existiria mais, o Dumbledore teria que escolher uma Monitora Chefe nova, o Mercúrio ficaria sozinho, o Rupert iria chorar, e o Hagrid também… além disso, anda iria mudar muito… Exceto que ele perderia o incentivo para ensinar. Ele iria deixar Hogwarts, ele sabe disso. E ele jamais gostaria de ver outra ruiva de novo, ou ver olhos verdes de novo, ou falar com qualquer pessoa de novo, mas, além disso, a vida continuaria normalmente…

"Você sabe de uma coisa?" A voz dela interrompe os pensamentos dele…

"O quê?"

"Eu estou… assustada."

"Eu também estou."

"Não é só isso… mas eu tenho medo que se eu… você sabe… morra… não vá importar," ela diz. Como se ela estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele, ela continua, "a não ser pelo Hagrid, o Rupert, e o Mercúrio, todo mundo vai continuar normalmente. Bem, é claro que vai ser um bom tópico para conversas por algumas semanas, entre os alunos, e eu tenho certeza que vai fazer uma notícia interessante para o Profeta, mas sério, eu não vou estar deixando muitas pessoas chateadas. Um pouco patético, quando uma pessoa pára para pensar sobre isso..." Ela pára, e percebe o que ela estava falando. Ela está quebrando a nova regra 'não mostre nenhuma fraqueza para ele'. "Desculpa, esquece isso tudo. Eu estava… divagando. Somente… esquece."

"O seu colar."

"O quê?"

"Me dá ele."

"Um… certo..." ela diz, tirando ele, e o entregando para ele. Ele coloca um feitiço de escudo, e um outro tipo de feitiço protetor nele, o transformando em um tipo de talismã. Bem, se o escudo dela falhar, talvez isso ajude um pouco…

"Pronto," ele diz, indo até ela, e colocando o colar de volta no pescoço dela. Ele solta o cabelo dela cuidadosamente, para que caia sobre os ombros dela, como normalmente faz.

Voltando para poder olhar para o rosto dela, ele segura os ombros dela com as mãos dele, e olha nos olhos dela. A tristeza ainda está presente neles, assim como a solidão, e os medos que não se importem com ela.

Ele não diz nada, ele somente a puxa para ele, tentando espremer todas as dúvidas dela.

* * *

Então agora ela conhece dois abraços dele, ela pensa. O primeiro foi o abraço 'eu estou feliz que você não morreu', e o segundo sendo o abraço 'eu espero que você não morra'… abraços tão mórbidos. Ela sente como se eles quase não contassem. Mesmo assim, ela está grata… essa realmente pode ser uma das últimas noites dela aqui, e pelo menos ela não está sozinha. Pelo menos alguém está aqui.

Ele é somente tão bom e determinado, ele faz que seja tão fácil ela fingir que ele a ama. Talvez ele esteja fazendo isso de propósito, talvez ele faça isso com todas as mulheres, ela não se importa. A bondade dele deixa ser mais fácil ela mentir para si mesma. Deixa mais fácil ela se enganar, que alguém se importa com ela. Bem, não necessariamente se enganar, mas deixa mais fácil ignorar o fato que ninguém se importa...

Ela adormece na cadeira, alguns minutos depois que ele a solta. Os abraços dele têm um efeito soporífero nela, aparentemente.

Ele a pega no colo cuidadosamente. Ela acorda o suficiente para murmurar curiosamente, "Humm?" mas ela está muito exausta para dizer qualquer coisa, ou protestar. Ele caminha com ela nos braços dele, até a cama dele. Ele a coloca gentilmente na cama, antes dele mesmo se deitar, cuidadosamente relaxando, com seus músculos doloridos, e seus machucados reclamando aos berros. Os dois somente ficam deitados, com muita dor, e muito exaustos para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele faz um último comentário, antes de apagar a luz, incerto se ela o ouviu ou não.

_"Você vai ser a minha condenação, Lily Evans."_

* * *

Agora eu definitivamente não sei se vou postar o próximo capítulo amanhã. Novamente vou fazer de tudo.. Vocês já sabem bem como é.. Com os incentivos, e tudo mais… estou cansada… preciso de incentivos…

Esse foi o capítulo com o maior número de palavras até hoje! Nossa, estou impressionada comigo mesmo, tendo conseguido traduzir ele de um dia para o outro. Talvez seja por isso que eu esteja me sentindo cansada...


	27. 26: A Calma que Vem Antes

**A/N**: O link da música da Lily está no meu perfil. Porém para a versão original em Welsh. A música se chama Suo Gan, e é uma canção de ninar Welsh (galês). Eu tenho o mp3 dela em inglês, mas não estou conseguindo colocar no site. Acho que bloquearam...

Sem querer deixar ninguém triste, mas esse é o capítulo que eu menos gosto em toda a história…

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 26: A Calma que Vem Antes**_

"Pontas… Oi, Pontas!"

A Lily acorda com assustada. A voz do Sirius vem do espelho na cabeceira da cama, mas o James nem se mexe, ele continua a dormir pacificamente. Ela também não se importa em responder.

'Desculpa, Sirius,' ela pensa. Ela não quer que o Sirius saiba que ela está aqui; ela não está com disposição para ser implicada. Isso, e ela não quer admitir que ela sucumbiu, não para o James, mas para a própria fraqueza dela de precisar ficar ao lado dele. É claro que ela não vai dizer isso para o Sirius, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa chegar a essa conclusão. O Sirius Black é um homem assustadoramente aguçado, e ela não quer equipá-lo com esse pedaço de informação particular. Ele já tem muito arsenal sujo no pacote de chantagens dele, ela não vai dar mais nenhum de graça.

Quando o Sirius abandona a esperança de falar com o James, a Lily coloca o rosto dela de volta no suave travesseiro de penas dele. Os olhos dela se recusam a fechar. Eles permanecem abertos e fixos no rosto, que está tão perto dela. Os cílios dele aparentam ser mais compridos, quando estão fechados desse jeito. Eles encostam levemente nas bochechas dele. O rosto dele está relaxado. A testa dele não está enrugada em contemplação, irritação ou risada, como geralmente está. Está lisa, como os lábios dele.

Ela estende uma mão incerta, e começa a brincar com os suaves cachos que fazem cócegas na testa dele, enquanto ela mexe neles.

Um som estridente a assusta, e ela o solta com tanto entusiasmo, que ela perde o equilíbrio, e cai completamente da cama.

O despertador que o James manda voando, a segue para o chão, logo depois. Como atinge as costelas dela, em vez de cair no chão, ele não quebra, o que deixa o sussurro usual do Potter de '_reparo_' completamente supérfluo.

A Lily se censura. Ela não reconheceu o toque agudo como o som do despertador dele. Ela estava se sentindo tão culpada por estar acariciando o rosto do James que, na confusão do momento, ela pensou loucamente que o barulho era um tipo de alarme, como em um museu, alertando as autoridades que alguém havia tocado um objeto proibido. Ela se sente estúpida agora, enquanto ela esfrega as costelas doloridas dela. O James não tem alarmes que soam se ele for tocado inadequadamente… _mas isso seria uma boa idéia._

"Bons gobstones (a/n), Evans, você dormiu aí?" pergunta o James, esfregando os olhos dele.

"Não, eu… caí."

"Eu estou vendo, eu nunca vou entender a sua fascinação de pular da cama. Você deve amar se jogar no chão..."

"Eu _não_ faço um hábito de pular da cama, _nem_ eu gosto de cair no chão. Somente… acontece."

O James boceja ostentosamente. "Bom dia, assim mesmo."

Ele bagunça o cabelo dela, enquanto ele caminha vagarosamente até o banheiro, e uma estranha sensação de irrealidade a atinge. As pessoas realmente estão planejando matá-la? Ontem realmente aconteceu? Amanhã realmente vai vir? Porque aqui, nesse exato momento, com o som do James se aliviando no banheiro, a Lily se sente estranhamente descansada. Como se essa fosse qualquer outra manhã.

Então, a mente da Lily parece chegar a uma conclusão que ela já deveria ter realizado. Mesmo se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido, _ainda_ não seria como qualquer outra manhã, porque não é qualquer outra manhã quando alguém acorda na cama do seu professor. Isso não deveria ser um sentimento natural.

Ela é dominada por um senso de propriedade repentino, quando ela ouve o chuveiro ser ligado, e ela rapidamente coloca os sapatos, e sai do escritório dele, levando a capa da invisibilidade dele com ela.

Quando ela sai do próprio banho dela, ela se sente renovada, como se ela tivesse limpado o dia de ontem dela. Qualquer sentimento que ela teve, ou _pensamentos_ que ela teve na noite anterior, foram simplesmente causados pela insanidade momentânea que ela estava claramente experimentando. Mas agora todos foram lavados, e ela pode recomeçar. Ela vai tratar o Potter normalmente quando ele vier buscá-la para a alimentação do amanhecer.

* * *

'Se foi,' pensa o James. Ele estava meio que esperando isso, mas ainda não sabe como se sentir com isso. Decidindo que ele não deveria pensar nada com isso, ele vai procurar ela. Não é uma grande procura, considerando que ele tem 98 de certeza de aonde ela deve estar.

Ele entra pela sala comunal dela, e se senta no sofá. Mais uma vez ele fica desapontado em ver que não tem um fogo queimando na lareira. Ele coloca alguns pedaços de lenha e os acende, sorrindo quando o calor sai lentamente da lenha ardente, aquecendo o aposento.

"Por que você fez isso?" pergunta a Lily, quando ela sai do quarto dela, fechando o casaco.

"O quê?"

"Acender o fogo. Nós estamos de saída agora, e eu não vou voltar até de noite."

"É somente o princípio da coisa. O seu quarto deve sempre ter um fogo, para ser quente e confortante. É isso que faz dele o seu quarto."

"Como?"

"Ei, você quer palavras de conforto e chá, para os seus lugares aconchegantes, e eu quero um fogo."

A Lily não responde, porque ela está muito ocupada contemplando as implicações da afirmação dele, para comentar alguma coisa. Ela sabe que ele prefere a sala comunal dela, ao escritório dele, mas ela tinha assumido que era porque é maior e mais confortável. Ele realmente considera como um lugar de conforto? Ele procura conforto no quarto dela, do jeito que ela procurou na cama dele? Ela balança a cabeça; procurar _qualquer coisa_ na cama de um homem têm conotações equivocadas. Ela muda de 'na cama dele' para 'na presença dele', que soa somente levemente melhor.

"Do que você está rindo?"

"O quê?" ela pergunta, completamente assustada. Ela estava sorrindo? Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido… "Ah, eu estava… contemplando o que eu devo dar de Natal para o Hagrid."

"Foi?"

Não, mas não tem nenhum motivo para ela dizer isso para _ele_.

"Sim, eu estava pensando em um bichinho de estimação."

"Sem querer te ofender, Evans, mas eu acho que o Hagrid já tem muitos bichinhos de estimação."

"Não, um _normal_. Um bom e grande cachorro, eu acho; algo que ele possa ter com ele o tempo todo. Eu acho que ele se acostumou em sempre ter uma criatura em volta dele, e quanto eles vão embora, como o Mercúrio vai logo, ele vai e encontra outra. Talvez se ele tivesse uma companhia constante e _inofensiva_, ele não sinta a necessidade de trazer de volta algum animal _perigoso_."

"Eu duvido muito, mas vale a pena tentar," ele diz com um sorriso. "O Hagrid realmente é fora do comum, não é..."

"Ele é," ela diz, imitando o sorriso dele.

* * *

A Lily canta no tom de voz usual dela, enquanto ela alimenta o Mercúrio. Novamente, o James não consegue ouvir palavras distintas. Parece que ela inventa sons para encaixarem ao tom dela...

_Huna, blentyn, yn fy mynwes..._

_(Durma, criança, no meu peito...)_

Soa tão agradável como sempre soou. Hoje não é diferente de nenhum outro dia, ou é isso que ele diz para si mesmo.

O Hagrid sai no meio da música, sorrindo e cantarolando junto, mas no momento que ele vê a Lily, ele pára instantaneamente.

O Hagrid começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas o James o corta, pigarreando alto e balançando a cabeça.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, suspeita. Ela não gosta que escondam coisas dela.

"Nada," eles respondem ao mesmo tempo. A Lily olha para o par, de cara feia, mas ela pode dizer, pelo jeito que o James está combatendo com os cantos dos lábios dele, para que não se virem, que provavelmente não deva ser uma coisa ruim, somente potencialmente embaraçosa.

"Apenas continue a cantar," diz o James, com o sorriso atingindo o rosto inteiro dele. Certo, então talvez não seja algo maroto… _talvez_.

No café da manhã, ela força os pés dela para irem para a mesa da Sonserina, invés da Grifinória. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela somente quer se sentar com os colegas dela, e relaxar no calor que somente a casa dela pode prover. Ela pensa rapidamente na sala comunal da Grifinória, e percebe o quanto ela sente falta.

Ela se senta ao lado do John, e começa a colocar comida no prato dela, que ela não tem estômago para comer.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, sentando do meu lado?" pergunta o John, furiosamente. A Lily olha para ele confusa, pensando o que pode ter causado essa demonstração repentina (e prematura) de raiva com ela.

"Lily? Eu não te reconheci, até ver os seus olhos..." ele diz, se desculpando.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe, o cabelo preto. Eu não percebi que era você."

E o mistério do James calando o Hagrid, e os sorrisos conspiratórios, está resolvido. Ela pega um cacho atrás da orelha dela para examinar.

"Você não gosta?" ela pergunta, como se ela tivesse feito isso consigo mesma.

"Não, está ótimo; é só que é uma mudança grande… Eu gosto. Te faz parecer uma..." Sonserina, ela não tem dúvidas. O cabelo vermelho da Lily é como se fosse uma faixa para a Grifinória, da qual ela sempre teve orgulho. Talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual ela é a bela da casa dela. A Abbot tem o cabelo loiro suave da Lufa-Lufa, a Isaacs tem cabelos marrons, em simpatia com a própria casa dela, a Corvinal, e o cabelo da Gasche é um loiro prateado que combina com os olhos verdes dela… que combina perfeitamente com o que uma bela Sonserina deva parecer. A Lily pensa porque ela não havia percebido isso antes. Parece tão obviamente evidente agora.

Agora com o cabelo preto, e os olhos verdes, ela parece muito mais uma Sonserina do que uma Grifinória. Os acenos de aprovação de vários Sonserinos na mesa é prova o suficiente, e ela quer mais do que tudo mudar de volta para o vermelho, de volta para a cor da casa dela.

Ela começa instantaneamente a tentar mudar de volta, mentalmente. É imediatamente aparente que tem algum tipo de truque, uma chave, como a que ela havia utilizado no James na quinta passada. Ela pensa em várias coisas, senhas e frases, que possam ser necessárias, mas nenhuma delas funciona. Nem mesmo 'por favor'. Ela não estava mesmo esperando que essa tivesse funcionado. Resignada, ela pensa em uma última coisa, cruel, mas perfeitamente capaz de manter com o estranho senso de humor do Potter.

'A Lily tem bafo de bomba de bosta,' ela pensa… e começando das raízes, se estendendo até as pontas, ele lentamente muda de preto para vermelho. 'Só ele mesmo para fazer o truque ser eu me insultar,' ela pensa. Ela duvida que 'bafo de bomba de bosta' seja a senha _exata_. Ela assume que qualquer comentário suficientemente auto-deprecatório fosse suficiente.

Ela tenta pensar em uma pequena azaração que ela pode mandar através do salão principal, para conseguir a atenção do Potter, mas o aposento está muito lotado, e ela não quer correr o risco de acertar um colega. Ela desiste de esfregar a vitória dela na cara do Potter, e volta a atenção dela para a mesa. Dói ver a Abbot e a Isaacs conversando alegremente com os namorados delas. Elas vão saber, logo, logo, a verdade por trás dos falsos sorrisos deles.

Nesse momento, com a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro do John, ela se sente perfeitamente segura. Ela sabe exatamente quando eles pretendem assassiná-la. Ela não precisa ter medo deles agora. Ainda não.

Essa manhã, em Transfiguração, parece, para a Lily, que a McGonagall está tratando ela com uma quantidade excessiva de consideração e gentileza. O Dumbledore aparentemente discutiu os planos do fim de semana com ela. As suspeitas dela são confirmadas quando a McGonagall pede para ela ficar depois da aula.

"Somente uma curta palavra," ela diz, depois que os outros alunos saíram. "O Professor Dumbledore gostaria que todos nós nos encontrássemos no escritório dele amanhã de manhã, depois que você alimentar o pequenino." a Lily percebe que a McGonagall soa muito mais como uma mulher quando ela estava emocional, não como a fala rígida e brusca que ela utiliza nas aulas. Ela nem mesmo consegue imaginar a Professora falando pequenino em uma aula.

"Eu entendo."

"E eu só quero dizer que é uma coisa muito corajosa que você está fazendo, uma coisa muito boa mesmo."

A Lily não tem idéia de como responder a isso, então ela simplesmente acena, e sai para a aula de Poções.

* * *

O Sirius pode dizer que essa _não_ é a hora de implicar com ele. Isso é um assunto sério, e ele não pretende fazê-lo pior com humor desapropriado. Ele ouve todo o desvairo do James, silenciosamente e com compreensão.

"Eu fui tão egoísta."

"Eu estou surpreso que você não está tentando impedir ela de ir."

"Oh, eu tentei, mas sem sucesso." o James suspira. "Nesses dois últimos dias eu somente estive pensando em um jeito para que ela faça o que eu quero, e o que eu digo para ela fazer, mas eu pensei no que ela queria?"

"Não?"

"Não, mesmo! Eu nem pensei no que ela pode querer, ou precisar. Eu não perguntei para ela, eu somente a arrastei, para lá, e para cá, gritando coisas para ela. Nós mal fizemos outra coisa, a não ser lutar ontem, foi horrível. Eu estava muito ocupado me sentindo frustrado, que eu não considerei que ela não tem tempo para lidar com o meu temperamento. Ela está se concentrando no sábado, a _última_ coisa que ela precisa é o meu monte de distrações inúteis, para confundí-la. Eu sei que eu só deixei tudo pior… e se eu _tivesse_ isso do meu jeito, e ela _tiver_ sucesso, então isso seria outra carga que eu coloquei nela. Eu não consigo acreditar que eu a deixei participar disso tudo."

"Você está dizendo de ela namorar um Comensal da Morte?"

"Sim, e agora ela vai deixar que matem ela, ou pelo menos deixar eles tentarem, só para que a gente consiga uma prisão. Sirius, o que eu fiz? Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse atraído ela para isso, e então jogado ela para os lobos."

"Você quer dizer o Aluado?" diz o Sirius, levemente perplexo.

"Merlin, eu tinha esquecido disso," ele diz miseravelmente. "Tudo que ela sofreu nesse ano foi minha culpa."

"Pontas, você está fazendo isso de novo, e isso não te dá nenhum crédito."

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Tratando a Lily como se ela fosse somente uma criança coagível, quando você sabe muito bem que ela não é. Por Merlin, ela tem um livre arbítrio próprio. Se eu sou um bom julgador de caráter (e eu sou, acredite em mim), a Lily Evans tem uma boa, mas teimosa, cabeça ruiva nos ombros dela. Eu duvido que você poderia fazê-la fazer _qualquer coisa_ que ela não queira. Se ela pode aturar as suas explosões de raiva, e jogá-las de volta para você, se ela pode te vencer em um duelo, e então curar as suas feridas, que ela mesmo infringiu, se ela pode olhar a morte nos olhos, e então dizer para ela se mandar, eu duvido que tem algo que _qualquer pessoa_, mesmo você, que poderia..."

"Certo, Sirius, certo! Eu entendo, é só que… que..."

"Você acha que ela ficaria melhor sem você por perto?" Sugere o Sirius, proveitosamente.

"Mais segura, com certeza."

"Os Comensais da Morte estavam atrás dela muito antes de você aparecer na vida dela, cara. Se qualquer coisa, ela está melhor preparada para eles agora, por causa de você, assim como estão o resto dos seus alunos. Nós todos estamos vivendo em tempos perigosos. Segurança completa não é algo que qualquer pessoa, nem mesmo um Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, possa realmente fornecer. O melhor que você pode dar é conforto..."

"_Conforto_?"

"Certo..." O Sirius sente que ele fez o melhor ponto que ele poderia, então para salvar a conversação de um sentimentalismo completamente inumano, ele adiciona, "e nada diz conforto melhor do que uma espetada com a velha varinha, hein? Só um ponto de _conforto_ sexual..." ele diz, com a sua virada característica das sobrancelhas. O James geme.

"E aqui estou eu, pensando que você estava sendo..." Ele para antes de dizer, mas o amigo dele continua o pensamento.

"Sério?" ele diz, sorrindo de um modo enfurecedor.

"Como que dois homônimos podem ter significados tão contrários?" reclama o James.

"É chamado ironia, Pontas. _Deliciosa ironia_."

* * *

Em Poções naquela tarde, a Lily ganha para a casa dela, e a do John, 10 pontos, por serem o primeiro grupo a fazer a poção que lhes foi ensinada, com sucesso. A Lily está se sentindo cada vez mais inquieta, enquanto o dia prossegue. A única coisa que mantém os nervos dela em consideração, é o pensamento de passar a noite com o Rupert. Parece que nunca vai chegar. As aulas se arrastam por anos, até mesmo, pela primeira vez, a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O Potter conseguiu alguns poucos sorrisos encorajados durante a aula, mas vendo que, como o assunto da aula é próximo ao que está na mente dela, isso oferece pouca distração. Só depois que ele termina de explicar a aula de hoje, e eles comecem a praticar, que ele consegue falar com ela.

"Oi Ruiva," ele diz a cumprimentando, falando sobre o cabelo dela.

"Surpreso que eu consegui mudar?"

"Não, nenhum pouco. Somente curioso em saber o que você usou..."

"Hálito de bomba de bosta," ela diz, tentando soar o mais dignificado possível, enquanto admitindo algo como esse. Embora a dignidade solene dela não faça nada para impedí-lo de rir. Depois de alguns momentos de risadas implacáveis, ele se acalma. "Hálito de bomba de bosta?" ele pergunta sem ar, limpando algumas lágrimas. "Merlin, eu não tinha ouvido essa desde o primeiro ano."

"Sim, bom… foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente."

"Eu não consigo acreditar que, 'hálito de bomba de bosta', foi o melhor que você conseguiu pensar."

"Com certeza não foi! Eu disse que foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei, não a melhor coisa que eu pensei, seu insuportável, fedorento, promotor barato incorrigível."

Isso trás novas lágrimas das risadas do James. Vários alunos olham em uma confusão curiosa no porque o Professor deles acha tão engraçado ser insultado dessa forma.

Graças ao pequeno show deles na frente da Ala Hospitalar, a Amelia espalhou para quase todas as garotas do sétimo ano que a Lily Evans _não_ gosta do Professor Potter, e os insultos que ela grita para ele parecem aprofundar mais ainda essa impressão. Entretanto, isso ainda não explica o porque _dele_ achar isso tão engraçado.

"Sabe de uma coisa, você soou muito parecida com o Sirius," diz o James, ainda rindo um pouco. Os observadores dizem 'ahhh', entendendo. Foi a similaridade com o melhor amigo dele que ele acha engraçado, não o fato que a Monitora Chefe está cuspindo veneno nele.

"Sim, bem, grandes mentes insultam parecidas."

"Isso também lembra muito o Sirius..." ele diz, mas achando as similaridades crescentes menos, e menos, divertidas (e mais e mais preocupantes).

"Você e o Professor vão duelar de novo?" Pergunta a Alice, esperançosa, atrás dela, um minuto depois.

"Não. Eu não acho que isso seria a melhor idéia..." responde a Lily, com cuidado para não olhar nos olhos do James. Ela nunca mais quer lutar com ele. Ela decidiu que, se ela e o James tiverem as varinhas deles a postos, ao mesmo tempo, novamente, seria porque eles estão lutando um ao _lado_ do outro, não um _contra_ o outro...

* * *

A Lily está faminta naquela noite, enquanto ela caminha na direção do Salão Principal para o jantar, mas no momento que ela se senta na mesa da Sonserina, ela perde o apetite. Ela se sente como se não tivesse mais um estômago, somente um poço congelado que a deixa adormecida, de dentro para fora.

"Você não vai experimentar o assado?"

"Não."

"Torta de carne moída?"

"Não, obrigada," a Lily diz para o John, "Eu não estou com muita fome."

"Que pena, porque eles estão deliciosos."

"Eu tenho certeza que eles estão, eu só..."

O John dá um triste sorriso para ela, e coloca a mão dele na cabeça dela, gentilmente a abaixando, até ela encostar no ombro dele. "Pobrezinha. Você sempre parece ficar doente, ou talvez você ainda não tenha se recuperado completamente do fim de semana passado?"

"Eu não estou doente..." ela diz, defensivamente.

"Você está pálida."

"Eu estou bem," ela insiste. O John pigarreia, e empurra o prato dele para frente.

"Bom, eu terminei. Como você não está com fome, quer dar uma volta?"

A Lily olha duvidosamente para o prato dele, ainda cheio de comida, mas mesmo assim responde, "Claro."

"Vejo vocês rapazes mais tarde," ele diz, enquanto ele segura a mão da Lily, e a leva para fora do Salão Principal. Ele não solta a mão dela depois que eles saem, e toma todos os esforços dela, para não retirar a mão dela da dele.

"Eu tenho que ir, eu prometi ajudar alguém com um dever de Transfiguração."

"Em uma sexta a noite?" ele pergunta.

"Eu posso não ter mais tempo depois de hoje," ela diz, dando um olhar, que ela espera que esconda a combinação desprezível de raiva e medo. Se ela não tiver tempo depois de sexta, vai ser por culpa dele, e ele sabe disso. Ela espera que tenha escondido os sentimentos dela tão bem, que ele não descubra que ela já sabe do plano.

"Você está mesmo bem, Lily? Você está mais pálida ainda agora."

Como ele consegue agir tão preocupado? Se ela caísse morta agora, nesse corredor, ela estaria fazendo um grande favor para ele.

"Eu estou..." ela gira um pouco, se sentindo ligeiramente tonta. "Eu estou bem."

"Olha, você não tem que ir comigo para Hogsmeade amanhã. Se você não está se sentindo bem, então você não deve ir. Nós podemos remarcar."

'E por 'nós', você quer dizer que _você e os seus amigos_ podem remarcar outra hora para me matar?' ela pensa. Bom, isso não vai acontecer. Se a Lily não for para Hogsmeade, então ela vai estar desapontando as outras garotas, e o James não vai ter a prisão dele. Ela vai, definitivamente.

"Não," ela diz, se forçando para rir para ele. "Eu _quero_ ir. Eu realmente quero."

Rapidamente, ela está encostada na parede. O John a está beijando desesperadamente, e ela está lutando para manter a bile, que sobe pela garganta dela, para baixo. Ela teria facilmente odiado ele se ele tivesse jogado ela rudemente contra a parede, e a beijado brutalmente, mas ele não faz isso. Isso é o que é tão perverso. Ele é fervente, sim, mas tão delicado e amoroso, ao mesmo tempo, como qualquer outro beijo apaixonado deve ser. Ela decide, nesse momento, que os beijos não são uma forma de determinar o caráter de uma pessoa. Precisa de alguém com muito sangue frio para beijar uma garota, que ele planeja matar, com tanta habilidade e tão amoroso. É doentio e errado, e isso a deixa mais enfurecida do que qualquer coisa. Ele, assim como os outros garotos, estão usando o pretexto do amor, para machucar as pessoas. Isso é até pior do que a dor infringida no corpo, na opinião da Lily. Uma coisa é ser assassinada por um inimigo, mas ser assassinada por um amante? Com certeza não existe traição maior no mudo.

Enquanto a língua do John acaricia a dela, ela pensa loucamente no James, e como _ele_ jamais a trairia dessa forma. O pensamento a sacode para fora da mente dela, para a realidade do que ela está fazendo. O estômago dela dá um aperto doloroso, e ela joga o John para trás, correndo dele o mais rápido que ela pode.

Ela ignora os chamados dele, e continua correndo até estar segura, do lado de fora, onde ela fica violentamente doente. Ela fica lá por alguns minutos, com as mãos dela e os joelhos acima da pilha de vômito dela, tremendo.

Ela gostaria de ser mais forte. Ela gostaria que o John não tivesse atingido ela, que ela pudesse atuar o papel dela, como ela deveria, e não deixar os seus próprios medos e emoções ficarem no caminho. Mas ela não é forte o suficiente, ela sabe disso, e ela se odeia por isso. Mas pelo menos, ela é a única que sabe disso. Mais ninguém viu a fraqueza dela. _Mais_ ninguém vai ficar desapontado com ela.

Colocando uma mão trêmula no uniforme dela, ela procura pela varinha dela, para poder limpara o vômito do chão, e do uniforme dela. Depois de fazer isso, ela se arrasta de volta para os degraus de pedra, para sentar e esperar pelo Hagrid.

_Hagrid_. Ela quase quer chorar ao pensar nele. Ela está escondendo tudo dele, mas ele é um das poucas pessoas que ela pode confiar verdadeiramente. Ela quer desesperadamente contar tudo para o Hagrid, ela não está com medo de mostrar as fraquezas dela para ele. Mesmo ele sendo um meio gigante, ele nunca escondeu isso dela. O Hagrid é tão honesto, tão decente, tão gentil. Ela quer ser capaz de ser fraca na frente de alguém, mas isso somente iria causar dor para ele, ao vê-la sofrer. Ela não consegue machucar o Hagrid; ela não quer fazer com que ele se preocupe com ela. Não de novo.

"Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui fora, sentada sozinha?" Pergunta o Hagrid. Ele tenta soar reprovador, mas ele está muito feliz em vê-la, para impedir o sorriso de aparecer por baixo da sua barba espessa.

"Eu estou esperando você, é claro. Resolvi ficar sentada aqui fora, e tomar um pouco de ar."

"Não é para você ficar do lado de fora, sozinha, durante a noite."

"Pareceu seguro o suficiente aqui nos degraus. Além do que, eu duvido que esse 'acompanhamento no anoitecer e amanhecer', realmente seja necessário. Nada de ruim aconteceu."

"Mas é por isso que fazemos precauções, Lily. Para que as coisas ruins não aconteçam. E foi o próprio Dumbledore que disse..."

"Sim, sim, certo, Hagrid. Vamos?" ela pergunta, estendendo a mão dela, para ele ajudá-la. Ele pega as mãos dela, e a levanta de tal forma que o pé dela sai do chão. Ele gira ela em um círculo, e ela sorri. Ela nunca deixa de sorrir quando ele faz isso, desde o primeiro ano. A Lily é muito maior agora, mas isso dificilmente importa para alguém do tamanho do Hagrid.

Quando os pés dela retornam suavemente para o chão, ela tira o cabelo dos olhos.

"Eu vejo que você o mudou de volta."

"É claro que sim. Você não acha que eu deixaria ele me vencer desse jeito?"

"Não. Eu sabia que você mudaria, mais cedo, ou mais tarde."

"Eu acho que foi uma vingança por quando eu mudei o cabelo dele para azul, na semana passada. Ele teve que esperar até o final do dia para eu mudar o dele."

"Quanto tempo que o seu durou, então?"

"Não passou do café da manhã," ela diz, orgulhosa.

O Hagrid sorri, enquanto abre a cerca do Mercúrio, para eles poderem entrar. A Lily se senta ao lado do Mercúrio. "Oi, meu querido. Você está com fome? Você deve estar..."

"Sabe..." começa o Hagrid, interrompendo a música dela. "Mesmo nas noites, quando não é a minha vez, eu acordo para ouvir você cantar essa canção de ninar, tão doce."

"Você vai me fazer ficar vermelha, Hagrid," ela avisa. "E então eu nunca mais vou querer cantar na sua frente de novo."

"Desculpa. Esquece o que eu disse..."

* * *

Quando o Rupert chega na sala comunal dela, um pouco mais tarde naquela noite, ele vem equipado com pergaminhos, penas, anotações, e sapos de chocolate. A Lily se permite relaxar no ambiente confortável da sala comunal dela. O Rupert já havia escrito a redação dele, e ele só queria que ela desse uma lida, para poder fazer algumas poucas sugestões (correções) e adicionar alguns pontos (parágrafos). Duas horas depois, ela terminou, e é digno de um **O**.

"O que seria de mim sem você?" ele pergunta, enquanto eles deitam no sofá, um abraçado no outro. Ela entrega um sapo de chocolate para ele.

"Vamos esperar que isso nunca aconteça, ok?"

Ele dá um aperto carinhoso nela. "Isso foi uma excelente idéia, Lils. Nós dificilmente nos vemos ultimamente, como eu estava dizendo para o Professor Potter e o Hagrid, no outro dia. Parece que entre eles, o Michaels e o Mercúrio, você não tem mais tempo para mim."

"Eu _sempre_ vou ter tempo para você, Roo." Ela diz. "Você só precisa me dizer. Porque parece que entre a Emma, a Glória, a Susan, e a Claire, você não tem tempo para _mim_." ela diz, com um sorriso.

"Não, não, não. Você entendeu tudo errado, minha querida. Eu simplesmente passo tempo com a a Emma, a Glória e a Claire (a Susan já está fora), quando eu não posso ficar com você."

"Eu me sinto honrada."

"Você deveria, agora me dá outro sapo." Ela dá. "Eu estive pensando, Lily, somente curiosidade mórbida, você entende, mas como que você e o Michaels começaram a sair?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Rooey."

"Algum problema?"

"Não. Mas vai ter tudo terminado, depois de amanhã, acredite."

"Você vai terminar com ele, então?"

"Você poderia dizer isso," ela diz, inconscientemente tentando apagar a memória do último beijo deles, por passar a mão dela nos lábios dela, como se o beijo fosse algum tipo de resto de comida na boca de alguém que pode ser retirada facilmente.

Embora, ele não vai embora. Ela ainda consegue sentir ali, então ela esfrega de novo, mais forte dessa vez. O Rupert vê isso, e depois de um instante, entende o que ela está fazendo.

"Oh, Lily..." ele diz, tristemente, puxando ela para mais perto. "Me desculpa."

"Vai terminar logo..." ela diz.

"Você não tem que ir com ele para Hogsmeade, você sabe."

"Sim, eu tenho. Amanhã as coisas vão se acertar, de um jeito ou de outro."

"Bom, se você tem certeza."

"Eu tenho, mas será que você pode me fazer um pequeno favor?" ela pergunta, se sentando e olhando para ele.

"Só pedir que eu faço."

"Me beija."

Ela simplesmente não consegue agüentar o pensamento que o assassino dela vai ser a última pessoa a beijá-la. Ela tem que limpar o beijo do John da boca dela; substituí-lo com um bom, um verdadeiro. Com um beijo de alguém que realmente se _importa_ com ela.

"Qualquer coisa para você, minha querida." ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele coloca uma mão na bochecha dela, e se inclina, e a beija gentilmente na boca. Ele chega para trás, e sorri tristemente. Ele toca nos lábios dela com o dedão dele, e diz, "Saiu tudo, viu?" e então se aproxima e a beija novamente. "Foi tudo embora..."

Eles se encostam no sofá de novo, com ela deitada encima dele, apoiando a cabeça dela no peito dele. Eles não conversam; ele simplesmente afaga uma mão carinhosa para cima e para baixo, nas costas dela. O Rupert não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, mas ele sabe que o John Michaels merece uma visita a Madame Pomfrey, e que ele, o Rupert, vai mandá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, só para garantir.

A Lily adormece, mas o Rupert não se importa. A pobrezinha precisa de todo o sono que ela conseguir. Para a surpresa dele, o Professor Potter entra a quinze para meia noite, sem bater nem nada. 'Então ele sabe a senha dela...' pensa o Rupert, mas se impede rapidamente, de fazer perguntas provocativas. O Professor Potter olha a cena, somente levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa. Obviamente, ele está esperando que o Rupert a acorde, o que ele faz, gentilmente.

"Lils..."

"Hmm?" ela pergunta, sem abrir os olhos.

"Eu acredito que você tem um encontro a meia-noite. Faltam quinze minutos para..."

"Já?" ela pergunta, saindo dele relutantemente para se esticar.

"Sim, e a sua escolta te espera." vem a voz profunda do Potter, da entrada do retrato.

"Oh, James, você já está aqui… Espera um segundo, eu não vou demorar."

De volta no quarto dela, ela procura por todas as garrafas de poções, até encontrar a que ela quer. Ela mal consegue manter os olhos abertos, e ela quer ficar acordada pelo resto da noite. Ela não pode passar, o que pode ser a última noite dela na terra, dormindo. Ela não sabe o que mais ela pode fazer, mas ela sabe que ela não quer dormir, especialmente se não for no conforto dos braços do Rupert.

Ela toma dois goles da garrafa, e a coloca de volta no lugar. Re-energizada, ela retorna para os homens na sala comunal dela.

"Obrigada, Roo, você foi maravilhoso," ela diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele retorna o beijo dizendo, "Eu fiz o melhor que pude..."

O James assiste a cena com uma paciência aborrecida. Ele não pode sair até que a Lily coloque a capa, e a Lily não pode colocar a capa até o Ferris ir embora. Quando ele finalmente vai, o James retira a capa da cintura dele, e a entrega para a Lily, fazendo o máximo para impedir um bocejo.

"Cansado?"

"Exausto. Você não faz idéia..."

"Eu acho que eu posso adivinhar bem acuradamente..."

"Não, você não pode. Olha para você, toda alegre e contente. _Eu_ não tive uma soneca aconchegante com o Rupert no sofá, nessa noite, como você."

"Você queria uma? Eu tenho certeza que se você pedisse com jeitinho, ele ir..."

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Evans. Não tente fazer gracinhas. Vamos, então, embaixo da capa."

Uma vez na cabana do Hagrid, a Lily graciosamente se senta, enquanto o James colapsa no chão. Deitado de lado, apoiando a cabeça dele em um braço, e fechando os olhos.

"Você não está sendo muito vigilante, não é..."

"Vigilância é uma merda, eu preciso dormir..."

O Mercúrio parece um pouco inquieto nessa noite, como se ele soubesse que tem algo errado. A Lily começa a cantar como sempre, para acalmá-lo. É um tom que o James já ouviu dezenas de vez, um tom que agora toca automaticamente na mente dele, quando ele vai dormir, acalmando ele para dormir. É um tom que ele aprendeu a amar, mas essa é a primeira vez que ele ouve as palavras de verdade..

_"Hush, my dear one, sleep serenely; (Acalme-se, meu querido, durma tranqüilamente;)_

Now, my lovely, slumber deep. (Agora, meu gracioso, repouse profundamente.)

Mother rocks you, humming lowly; (Mamãe te balança, cantarolando humildemente;)

Close your eyes, now go to sleep. (Feche os seus olhos, agora vá dormir.)

Angels hover ever nearer, (Os anjos flutuam sempre mais perto.)

Looking on your smiling face. (Olhando o seu rosto risonho.)

I will hold you, close enfold you; (Eu vou te abraçar, perto te envolver;)

Close your eyes, now go to sleep. (Feche os seus olhos, agora vá dormir.)

Lovely darling, I will guard you, (Querido amável, eu vou cuidar de você,)

Keep you from all woe and harm. (Te manter de toda a tristeza e dor.)

Softly, gently I will rock you, (Suavemente, gentilmente eu vou te balançar,)

Resting sweetly on my arm. (Descansando docemente no meu braço.)

May you slumber e'er so softly; (Que você possa repousar aqui, tão suavemente;)

Dream of visions wondrous fair. (Sonhar visões realmente fantásticas.)

I will hold you, close enfold you; (Eu vou te abraçar, perto te envolver;)

Close your eyes, now go to sleep. (Feche os seus olhos, agora vá dormir.)

May you slumber e'er so softly; (Que você possa repousar aqui, tão suavemente;)

Dream of visions wondrous fair. (Sonhar visões realmente fantásticas.)

I will hold you, close enfold you; (Eu vou te abraçar, perto te envolver;)

Close your eyes, now go to sleep. (Feche os seus olhos, agora vá dormir.)"  


"Canta de novo. Por favor..." é tudo o que ele diz. Ele quer dizer tantas coisas para ela, mas essa parece ser a única coisa que sai, porque é o único desejo coerente que ele sabe como expressar.

Ele nunca esteve tão comovido durante toda a vida dele, e nesse momento, tudo que ele quer é ouví-la cantar novamente. Ele quer gravar esse momento na memória dele, porque caso qualquer coisa aconteça, ele tem esse momento perfeito para se lembrar dela. No nevoeiro confuso da mente dele, ele se lembra que ele tinha algo importante para dizer para ela, mas o que era mesmo? Enquanto ela canta de novo, o James se encosta mais perto dela, de tal forma que o topo da cabeça dele está encostando a perna dela. Ele somente quer sentí-la, somente um pouquinho, sentir o calor dela, enquanto ele a ouve.

* * *

Ela não consegue deixar de pensar no James como uma criança abandonada, disposto a se apegar a qualquer pessoa boa e gentil. Ela coloca a cabeça da criança no colo dela, enquanto ela continua a cantar, passando os dedos dela pelo cabelo dele, até terminar a música.

"De novo," murmura a criança sonolenta no uniforme dela. Na terceira vez, ela canta como ela normalmente faz, do jeito que cantaram para ela, quando ela era uma criança. A Lily não acha que ele vai ficar acordado até o final, e com certeza, ele não fica.

Ela coloca feitiços para mantê-los aquecidos, conjura um cobertor para cobrí-los, e deita, para olhar as estrelas. O James se move no sono dele, ficando deitado na parte suave do estômago dela, e abraçando ela, como se ela fosse um travesseiro. Isso somente reforça a imagem da criança, que ela tem dele nesse momento. Ela continua a brincar com o cabelo dele, imaginando que ela mesmo tem uma criança, com esses mesmos cabelos pretos bagunçados.

Hoje, ela não precisa temer um despertador soando de modo inesperado. Ela não tem nada além do Sol, que nasce somente muito cedo.

* * *

**Maior A/N até agora:**

Eu amo o final desse capítulo, mas o que mais me irrita nele é o beijo da Lily e do Rupert. Eu não concordo com o beijo, ainda mais que ela tenha pedido o beijo. Eu realmente fiquei chateada com isso, e argumentei com a autora, e embora ela tenha respondido que a Lily precisava se sentir amada, e que não queria que o beijo do John fosse o último beijo que ela recebesse antes que ele tente assassiná-la em Hogsmeade, eu ainda não concordo. E vocês, concordam?

Bom, o próximo capítulo é HOGSMEADE!! E a tentativa dos malditos Comensais da Morte assassinarem a Lily!! Além disso a aparição da Agatha!! Então, eu acho que uma chantagem é bem vinda, não concordam?? Provavelmente vocês não concordam… mas… mesmo assim, eu vou fazer… **Só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando esse tiver chegado ao MÍNIMO de 26 reviews!! **Já perceberam que as minhas chantagens estão aumentando cada vez mais?? Bom, aí está. Explico mais uma vez. Enquanto esse capítulo não tiver 26 reviews, eu **não** posto o próximo!! Vocês devem estar me odiando… hihihihi…

Outra coisa, quero saber se vocês gostem que eu traduza os termos em Welsh (galês), ou preferem que eu os deixe sem tradução…

(a/n) : Gobstones é um jogo tipo bola de gude mágico. Não consegui a tradução do termo. Se alguém souber me avisa, que eu altero aqui. Eu utilizava o site da Madame Pince para as traduções do termos HP mas o site está fora do ar desde o início da semana. Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu não tenho os livros em português, então fica complicado saber quais são os termos que a tradutora utiliza sem esse site. Se alguém souber de algum outro site que tenha os nomes de feitiços, poções, etc, em português e inglês me avisa por favor.


	28. 27: A Tempestade

**A/N:** Como prometido, aí está o mais novo capítulo da nossa história...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 27: A Tempestade**_

Nessa manhã, o ar no escritório do Dumbledore é sombrio. Eles discutem o plano de ação e, é claro, os planos de contingência, para outros resultados possíveis da aventura do dia. Se fosse possível, a McGonagall não pode ser vista pelo ministério, para evitar a conexão com o possível envolvimento da Ordem. O James que vai assumir o crédito, e a responsabilidade, já que ele é o auror confiado com os assuntos de Hogwarts.

Para o desagrado (mudo) do James, foi decidido que eles tem que se separar, que a McGonagall vai seguir a Lily, e o James vai seguir os garotos. É claro que ele vê a lógica nesse plano, mas, todavia, o incomoda…

Para a Lily, a pior parte da manhã, é ser levada para ver a Abbot e a Isaacs, que pediram para ver a Lily antes de ela ir embora.

Ela nunca tinha visto a Abbot aparentar nada menos do que adorável. Agora, entretanto, ela está com uma aparência assustadora, as bochechas dela estão manchadas, e os olhos dela estão vermelhos e inchados do choro recente. Como a maior parte da Lufa-Lufa, ela respeita a lealdade acima de todas as outras coisas, e está profundamente magoada pela traição deles. Isaacs, a Corvinal verdadeira, está com raiva de si mesma, por não ter tido a inteligência para perceber isso antes. Entretanto, por mais chateada que elas estejam, elas colocam esses sentimentos de lado, para dizer para a Lily que, não importando o que, quando ela precisar da ajuda delas no futuro, ela sempre poderá contar com elas. Nessa hora, a Polly pára de chorar, e a Shannon tem um olhar suave determinado, que a Lily jamais havia visto nela antes, e a Lily está tocada, e orgulhosa de chamar essas garotas de colegas de turma.

"Garotas, vocês realmente são um crédito para as suas casas."

"Como você..." diz a Shannon, com o canto da boca dela se virando em um sorriso. A Lily não consegue impedir, e sorri de volta, se permitindo rir um pouco. A Polly Abbot joga os braços dela em volta da Lily, para um abraço apertado, arruinando o estoicismo do momento. A Lily bate na costas dela, incerta. Sem saber quando é a hora de sair do abraço. Felizmente, ela foi salva do trabalho de decidir, pela interrupção do James.

"Evans, está na hora."

"Eu estou indo." Ela responde, se soltando do abraço. Ela consegue dar um sorriso 'não se preocupem comigo' para as duas, antes de se virar de costas para elas, e seguir o Potter para fora da porta.

"Isso foi bem estranho..." ela diz para o James, no momento que saem do escritório do Dumbledore.

"Eu posso imaginar. Embora eu entenda… Se alguém estivesse tomando um grande risco por mim, eu gostaria de vê-los primeiro, para agradecê-los, ou chamá-los de um tolo maldito..."

"Você acha que eu estou sendo tola?" ela pergunta sinceramente. "Me diz a verdade, James, você acha que eu estou sendo imprudente?"

O James pára de caminhar, e respira profundamente, antes de se virar para ela. "Não. Você não está sendo uma tola. Você só é..."

"Só o quê?"

"Muito corajosa, as vezes. Eu acho que você poderia utilizar uma boa e saudável dose de covardia, de vez em quando," ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Toma cuidado, Potter. Isso fede a hipocrisia..." ela diz, com perspicácia. Eles estão brincando para aliviar o estado de espírito deles, ela sabe disso, mas a Lily não consegue deixar de pensar que, com algumas coisas, ela é bem covarde mesmo. Por exemplo, ela não consegue nem juntar coragem para agradecê-lo por ser tão…

"E você poderia ter um pouco mais de auto controle." diz o James.

"Eu sou o _paradigma_ do auto controle! Se eu tivesse um pouco menos de auto controle, você pode garantir que você iria..."

"Eu iria…?"

"Você iria… ter visto muito mais a ala hospitalar. Eu perdi a conta do número de vezes que eu tive que controlar o impulso para te azarar até o esquecimento, mas se eu pudesse eu iria adicionar mais um para total bem agora."

"Eu estava brincando, Evans. Na verdade, eu realmente acho que você têm impulsos muito bons, e eu estou convencido que você deveria agir com eles mais vezes."

"Hummm… nesse caso, venha comigo para o meu quarto, Potter. Eu tenho algo para você."

O James não tem nenhuma imaginação extravagante dessa vez. Embora, com qualquer outra mulher, 'venha comigo para o meu quarto' teria uma implicação definida, ele não arrisca ter esperanças com a Lily Evans. Não mais.

"Feliz Natal," ela diz para ele, depois que ela pega um item no baú dela.

"Não é Natal ainda..."

"Eu sei disso, mas se eu der isso para você agora, eu vou ter a certeza que você recebeu. É uma bolsa moleskin. Qualquer coisa que você coloque aí dentro não pode ser quebrado, e você somente pode retirar algo, se você souber que está lá dentro. Então ninguém pode procurar algo nela. Pode guardar muito mais coisas do que aparenta..."

"É extraordinário..." ele diz, enquanto inspeciona os dois cervos pequenos que estão pendurados na alça. "Obrigado..."

"Sim, bem, eu espero receber algo tão extraordinário de você quando o Natal chegar."

"Eu ainda tenho muito tempo para pensar nisso..."

"Sim, então você não tem desculpa para pensar bastante nisso..."

Enquanto o James coloca o moleskin no bolso do casaco dele, ele jura que vai dar toda a consideração que esse assunto merece. E _isso_ é muita consideração mesmo…

* * *

"Como estão os Testrálios, Hagrid?" pergunta o James, perto das portas do castelo. Ele está esperando os garotos aparecerem.

"Ainda doentes." Ele responde tristemente. "Mas se você está indo para Hogsmeade, eu posso preparar um dos barcos para você."

"Obrigado, mas não. Eu vou andar," ele responde. O James se contrai por dentro… imaginando o que o Hagrid faria com ele, se ele soubesse o tipo de perigo que ele está deixando a Lily se envolver… _de novo_…

Ele vê os quatro garotos, mas nenhum sinal da Lily ou da McGonagall ainda. Ele se despede do Hagrid, antes de desaparecer embaixo da capa.

"Aonde ela está?" diz o Walsh, olhando em volta.

"Eu te disse, a Lily e eu tivemos uma grande briga na noite passada. Ela provavelmente não vai aparecer..." diz o Michaels. O James está confuso. A Lily nunca mencionou isso…

"Não, ali está ela, com a Miranda nos barcos, eu posso vê-las." diz o Peters, apontando naquela direção.

* * *

"A Polly e a Shannon não vão vir. O Dumbledore me disse hoje de manhã, que ele planejou uma reunião com elas, porque ele está considerando em fazê-las embaixadoras estudantis. Ele achou que elas seriam a melhor escolha para representar Hogwarts para as outras escolas..." É claro que isso é uma mentira completa, mas a Gasche aceita a história sem questionar.

"Somente uma Corvinal e uma Lufa-Lufa?" ela pergunta, cética.

"Eu acho que a idéia é mandar uns representantes mais neutros. Eu acho que a Grifinória e a Sonserina podem ser um pouco dominantes."

A Gasche sorri o primeiro sorriso genuíno que a Lily jamais viu. Parece mais um desdém orgulhoso, mas pelo menos é um desdém orgulhoso genuíno. Obviamente ela não está ofendida pelo fato que a Sonserina não foi escolhida. O pensamento que eles podem ser muito ameaçadores a satisfaz.

"Ah, ali estão eles..." diz a Miranda apontando com o queixo dela. Como ela consegue olhar para o nariz dela ao mesmo tempo, a Lily não tem noção. Deve ser um talento especial que somente os puro-sangues conhecem.

Ela se vira para a direção que a linda Sonserina havia indicado, e com certeza, ela vê os quatro garotos se aproximando, e sente o calor invisível que os acompanha. O James coloca uma mão invisível confortante, nas costas dela, como um fantasma, mas assegurador em vez de assustador.

"Desculpa rapazes," diz a Gasche, antes de qualquer introdução ou cumprimento. "Parece que os seus encontros têm planos em outro lugar..."

"Oh?" Diz o Peters, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, parece que o Dumbledore têm coisas mais importantes para elas fazerem..." ela diz condescendentemente. "Então parece que só sou eu e a Evans." Continua a Gasche. A Lily não consegue explicar, mas ela está começando a gostar da Gasche. Talvez seja porque ela salvou a Lily do trabalho de ter que explicar a ausência das garotas. Isso joga menos suspeita nela, quando eles ouvem as novidades de alguém da própria casa deles. Ou talvez seja o modo frio e indiferente que ela trata a situação. A Lily deseja que ela pudesse ter esse tipo de sangue frio.

"Certon, então," diz o Walsh. "Vamos."

"Eu _não_ vou andando." Declara a Gasche mandatoriamente. "Vocês podem andar, mas a Lily e eu vamos com um barco."

Como isso não é uma sugestão súbita, a Lily toma o lugar dela em um dos barcos. O alto e majestoso gato malhado a segue.

Ela fica feliz que a Miranda sugeriu o passeio de barco. Isso faz a Lily se sentir levemente nostálgica do primeiro ano, com a exceção que, em vez de ir para Hogwarts, pela primeira vez, ela está deixando… _pela última vez_? Com certeza que não…

"Adorável, não é..." diz a Gasche, no meio do caminho.

"É." responde a Lily, verdadeiramente, tentando acariciar a McGonagall, que parece querer sentar rígida e reta, refletindo a própria postura imaculada dela, quando humana. Levam vários "boa gatinha" da Lily para forçá-la a agir mais como uma gata, e se sentar no colo dela.

"Essa gata é _sua_?"

"Sim, ela é."

"Ela parece familiar..."

"Não me surpreendo. Você provavelmente a vê todo dia. Ela está sempre vagando em algum lugar do castelo."

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Athena," responde a Lily, depois de o mais leve momento de consideração. A gata dá uma olhada de aprovação para um pseudônimo tão apropriado.

* * *

Enquanto isso, o James está seguindo os 4 garotos na estrada, ouvindo intensamente a conversa deles.

"Eu sei o que vocês todos estão pensando, e não importa. Nós continuamos como planejado. A Evans é a única que importa mesmo…" O James endurece, se forçando a não agir. "Além do que, derrubá-la vai ser muito mais fácil se formos quatro contra um."

O James xinga silenciosamente e violentamente. Ele segura a varinha dele fortemente no punho dele, como se a madeira estivesse coçando positivamente para ser utilizada. Ele retira o moleskin que a Lily havia dado para ele, somente a uma hora atrás, e o coloca entre os dentes, e morde forte. Ele tem que fazer _algo_ para impedir uma ação precipitada dele…

"Não vão ser 3 contra 1?" pergunta o Nott. "Se você tiver que ficar com a Gasche..."

"Não, eu quero estar presente para isso..." ele diz com desejo. O tom de voz do garoto enoja o James. "Vocês deixem a Miranda comigo. Eu posso deixá-la por alguns minutos, mas não se _atrevam_ a fazer aquilo sem eu estar presente!"

O Nott e o Peters murmuram algo em aprovação, mas o Michaels não diz absolutamente nada. A conversa termina aí, e o resto da caminhada foi feita em um silêncio pesado e antecipado. O James não consegue deixar de olhar na direção do lago a cada 10 segundos, para marcar a progressão do pequeno barco.

* * *

"Então, aonde vamos primeiro?" pergunta o Walsh, de maneira entusiasmada, quando eles se reencontram do outro lado do lago.

"Três Vassouras?" sugere o Ed Peters.

Como eles haviam planejado, a Lily veta essa idéia educadamente. Não somente teria o risco da Professora McGonagall ser pisada, mas o bar deveria estar tão lotado que o James teria um trabalho quase que impossível embaixo da capa.

"Certo, Evans, o que você sugere então?"

"Bem, eu pensei em um pouco de compras de Natal?"

"Uma excelente idéia. Vá com os seus amigos por um pouco, minha querida. Eu quero comprar o seu presente de natal, e não posso fazer com você por perto." diz o Walsh para a Gasche.

"Certo, Evans, você quer ir comigo?"

"Não." responde o Walsh por ela. "O John já comprou o presente dela, e eu gostaria de pedir o conselho dela, você sabe, ter uma opinião feminina. Eu quero ter a certeza que você realmente vai gostar."

"Que doce..." ela diz, mas soa tão entediada como sempre. "Muito bem, então, eu vou indo."

* * *

O James sabe que a hora está chegando mais perto. Eles conseguiram se livrar da Gasche, o que significa que agora eles estão prontos para fazer a jogada deles.

Eles evitam as lojas muito cheias (Dedosdemel e Zonko não são lugares muito apropriados para comprar um presente de Natal para uma mulher), e entram em algumas lojas mais vazias. Na segunda loja que eles entram, a Lily aponta algo para o Walsh que ela acha que a Miranda possa gostar. Os dois estavam se apoiando na vitrine, quando o James vê o Michaels retirar a varinha dele de forma sub-reptícia. Cada músculo no corpo do James fica tenso com antecipação apavorante.

Por vários momentos, o garoto não faz nada, a não ser ficar parado lá, com a varinha em mãos. O James começa a imaginar se ele reagiu de forma exagerada, quando uma maldição é lançada diretamente para a Lily. O colar que o James colocou feitiços defensivos, refletem a maldição, fazendo-a ricochetear e quebrar a enorme janela da frente, que se quebra em milhares de pedacinhos.

Ninguém viu a maldição, exceto o James, então todos na loja levam um susto com o barulho repentino.

"Por Merlin..." diz a velha proprietária, enquanto se aproxima dos tristes cacos do que costumava ser a janela. "Alguém viu o que aconteceu?" ela pergunta para todos. Não, ninguém viu, eles dizem.

"Talvez tenha vindo da rua," diz o Peters. "Mas eles já devem estar bem longe agora. Algum jovem que acha que está sendo esperto..." O Walsh olha para o John, como se estivesse interrogando ele, mas o Michaels somente balança os ombros.

"Muito irritante..." diz a velha bruxa, e com a varinha dela, a janela se repara sozinha, com os cacos voando de volta rapidamente para as posições originais, um a um, em um vapor de vidro flutuante mandando pedaços de luz refletidos, dançando nas paredes no aposento. Seria lindo, em outra oportunidade.

"Bem, essa é a primeira vez..." pensa o James. Ele nunca achou que viveria para ver o dia que o Dumbledore estivesse errado…

A excitação momentânea passou, e o Walsh compra o presente, e o grupo sai da loja para simplesmente caminhar pela vila. 'Está chegando a hora...' pensa o James. Quando o Walsh sugere que eles entrem na floresta, o James sabe que a hora chegou.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa..." ele diz. "Uma passagem secreta para Hogwarts..."

Eles caminham para dentro da floresta, e o James tem muito cuidado para pisar sempre nos mesmos passos de outra pessoa, para que ele não faça nenhum passos novos, o que deixa difícil seguí-los rápido o suficiente. 'Maldição,' ele pensa, enquanto a neve é esmagada com traição no pé dele. Ele olha para o grupo, mas ninguém parece ter percebido. 'Eu não posso ficar olhando para o meu pé o tempo todo, eles podem atacar a qualquer segundo. Por que tem que estar tão quieto?'

Como se a Lily pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dele, ela começa a cantar. É o mesmo tom de sempre, mas ela mudou para a versão que parece não ter palavras de verdade, somente o conjunto de lindos sons que se unem ao tom. Ele não entende, mas ele sente o calor da música, tranqüilizador e forte.

_...cariad mam sy dan fy mron..._

_(é um amor materno que vive no meu peito)_

* * *

Ela pode sentir a presença do James; ele está ali, embaixo da capa da invisibilidade dele, observando ela. Ele está aqui para protegê-la. A McGonagall também, ela pode ver a gata de canto de olho. Ela não está sozinha.

Ela sabe que a missão deles vai ser um sucesso, quer ela morra ou não. Mas e o James? Se ela morrer, então o James vai ter falhado em seu dever de auror. Ele não poderia contar para os superiores dele que ela havia se voluntariado para ajudá-lo, e portanto eles não poderiam saber que a morte dela não foi a culpa do James. Não importa o que, o James também pode perder o emprego dele, seja por admitir que ele se revelou para uma aluna, ou por deixar essa aluna morrer. É tão comovente que ele esteja disposto a sacrificar o trabalho dele para se livrar desses Comensais da Morte, mas ela não pode deixá-lo fazer isso.

Ela também sabe que ele se culparia, e ela não pode permitir isso. Ela não pode desapontar ele. A memória daquela manhã vem à mente dela; ela sentou com a cabeça dele no colo dela, enquanto ela cantava. Não é sobre falhar na missão, é sobre falhar com ele. Todo o tempo e esforço que ele gastou treinando ela, e mantendo-a viva, somente para ela morrer agora, não seria justo com ele. Ela não pode fazer isso com ele, ele merece algo melhor. Além disso, quem iria corrigir os deveres dele, quando ele estivesse com muita preguiça para fazer? Ela tem um motivo para viver. O Mercúrio precisa dela, o James… bem, ela precisa que ele precise dela, e ela vai ficar ao lado dele até ele precisar. Ela não vai embora agora. Ela vai tomar controle dessa situação, e maldito seja qualquer pessoa que tente impedí-la.

Ela desvia, indo na direção do Walsh, e agarra o braço dele. Ele pára, e se vira para ela, confuso.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta imediatamente. Ela não responde, não com palavras, e não em seguida. _Eu realmente acho que você têm impulsos muito bons, e eu estou convencido que você deveria agir com eles mais vezes..._

Rápido como um relâmpago, ela levanta a manga dele, pegando-o completamente de surpresa. Com certeza, uma serpente preta, enrolada em uma caveira está tatuada ali.

Quando o choque inicial passa, e a compreensão atinge o Walsh, ele ataca ela, sem se importar em usar magia, simplesmente dando um tapa no rosto dela, com a mão dele. O arranhão causado pelo anel dele arde terrivelmente, mas a Lily não se move para tocá-lo. Ela deixa o sangue escorrer pela bochecha dela. Se ela visse o sangue, ela poderia não ser capaz de se impedir de debilitar o desgraçado em cada uma das maneiras possíveis, que ela está pensando (rapidamente são 5). Ela sabe que ela tem que esperar ele fazer o ataque dele primeiro… nunca na vida dela, esperar foi tão atormentador…

"Sua puta sangue-ruim," ele cospe.

"O quê?" ela pergunta com relativa auto-confiança. "Não acharam que eu fosse descobrir?"

"Você sabia?" diz o John, com o tom de voz indecifrável.

"Eu gostaria de estar errada… Eu queria acreditar em você, John. Eu realmente queria, que boba que eu sou. Eu somente descobri o que vocês pretendiam quando nós entramos na floresta… quando eu percebi que nós não estávamos indo na direção de _nenhuma_ das passagens de Hogwarts..." Ela volta para o Walsh. "Então, já que você vai me matar, você poderia, pelo menos, me dizer o porquê."

Essa afirmação bem ousada choca os quatro garotos, e ela tem certeza, que até um certo ponto, choca também a McGonagall e o Potter. Diabos, ela chocou a si mesma. Ela não tem idéia do que ela está fazendo, ela está simplesmente agindo por impulso.

"Muito tola mesmo." diz o Walsh com um sorriso arrogante. "Esperança tola e pergunta tola. Por que a gente gostaria de matar uma sangue-ruim? Bem, a própria pergunta se responde, não é?… Ed!"

"Não, Ed!" grita o John, mas ele não dá importância.

Os dois segundos que se seguem o grito do Edward de "_Avada Kedavra_!" parecem como horas, enquanto um grande silêncio preenche as árvores. Todas as pessoas reunidas aqui, quer estejam visíveis ou não, ofegam e esperam…

Mas nada acontece. Ele obviamente não quer matá-la o suficiente. A Lily não está no humor para agradecê-lo pela a sede de sangue deficiente dele. Ela está com a varinha dela apontada para cada um dos garotos, imaginando qual seria o próximo a tentar, e portanto, qual que ela deveria incapacitar violentamente primeiro.

"Sai do caminho, seu tolo. Eu _vou_ fazer isso." diz o Walsh, irritado.

"**Seu** **maldito, não vai mesmo!**" grita o James. Ele aparece de baixo da capa da invisibilidade dele, no mesmo momento que a McGonagall se transforma em humana. O Walsh gira para encarar o Potter, e a Lily não perde tempo mandando um feitiço bowling ball particularmente violento nele. Ela pode ver o leve desapontamento do James, que a Lily atingiu o Walsh primeiro, mas ele não vai condená-la por isso. A McGonagall estupefaz o Nott, e o James volta a atenção dele para o Peters. O Ed tenta lutar de volta, mas não é compatível com a habilidade superior do James. A Lily pensa que o James deixou o garoto atacar primeiro de propósito, simplesmente para que ele pudesse bloquear facilmente, e mandar um feitiço terrível de volta 'em defesa'. O profissionalismo foi ligeiramente esquecido pela sede de vingança. O Ed tentou (e felizmente falhou) matar a Lily com **a** maldição imperdoável, e o James não tem intenção nenhuma de somente estupefazer ele…

Tudo leva menos que um minuto, e agora tudo terminou. A Lily mal acredita nisso. Tudo aquilo, todos aqueles dias de confusão, para um minuto extremamente excitante de pura adrenalina.

Três garotos estão deitados inconscientes no chão, e o quarto simplesmente olha em volta com a boca aberta em espanto, enquanto ele deixa a varinha dele cair, e coloca as mãos no ar.

"Minerva, fica de olho neles, eu vou informar o ministério."

"Sim." Ela responde fortemente, somente retirando os olhos dela dos garotos inconsciente o tempo suficiente para acenar para ele. O James caminha até a Lily, e coloca a mão dele embaixo do cabelo dela, enquanto ele acaricia o pescoço dela muito levemente, antes de ele retirar a mão, e desaparatar.

Ela não sabe se foi o toque do James, ou a incrível precipitação de triunfo que causam os cabelos dela, atrás do pescoço dela, se arrepiarem. Tudo que ela sabe é que ela não tem tempo para pensar nisso.

"_Incarcerous_!" diz a Lily, prendendo os três garotos inconscientes, enquanto a McGonagall manda um patrono para o castelo.

O John simplesmente pega a varinha dele no chão, e entrega para a Professora dele de Transfiguração, enquanto a Lily convoca as varinhas dos outros garotos.

O James não tinha saído nem por um minuto, depois de retornar, dizendo que o ministério vai estar lá em mais ou menos 10 segundos. A McGonagall leva isso com a dica dela, e entrega as varinhas dos garotos para o James, antes de se transformar de volta em uma gata, enquanto vários funcionários bruxas e bruxos do ministério aparecem. Enquanto a Lily observa a gata malhada desaparecer na comoção subseqüente, a Lily pensa que ela gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo.

_Nenhuma_ vez, na próxima meia hora, o James nem sequer _olha_ para a Lily. Ela é passada de auror em auror, que lhe perguntam as mesmas perguntas, e ela responde as mesmas respostas…

Somente quando o John ia ser levado, que o James aparenta se lembrar dela. Ele está discutindo algo, com o auror que estava segurando o Michaels, quando o John interrompe.

"Espera! Eu posso falar com a Lily? Por favor? Só por um minuto."

"Você acabou de tentar assassinar ela, então… não." responde o James, furiosamente.

"Por favor?" Ele insiste. Os olhos dele aparentam tão sérios, que a Lily não consegue deixar de sentir pena dele. Ela caminha até aonde eles o tem preso.

"Desculpa John." ela se descobre dizendo. Por que ela está se desculpando com o garoto que planejou matá-la, ela não sabe. O James não aparenta nada além de afrontado e pisado, jogando as mãos dele no ar, em um tipo de gesto derrotado.

"Não, _eu_ que me desculpo." Ele diz, olhando em volta para ter certeza que os colegas Sonserinos dele estão fora de alcance. Vendo que eles ainda estão inconscientes, ele continua. "Graças a Merlin que você está bem. Quando você apareceu, eu achei que você não tinha recebido o meu aviso para não vir, mas eu acho que você recebeu, e tomou precauções melhores. Se eu soubesse que você estava planejando isso, eu não teria te atacado antes; eu estava desesperado para te levar para fora daqui. Eu achei que, se você caísse no meio de uma loja cheia, que você seria forçada a retornar para a escola..."

Então foi isso que causou aquilo…

"Eu sei que eu me desculpei na carta, mas deixe-me dizer novamente que eu estou arrependido, eu não sabia na época… o que eles queriam que eu fizesse. Eu era um tolo, um homem fraco que seguia os outros, e fazia o que os meus pais mandavam. Eu era um covarde por não ir contra eles… e por causa da minha covardia, você poderia..."

"Mas e quanto a você?" ela interrompe.

"Ei, eu vou ficar preso seguro em Azkaban." ele diz com um leve humor, que ela jamais seria capaz de recriar, caso ela fosse mandada para a prisão. "O Lorde das Trevas não vai saber que eu o traí, especialmente porque eu vou para Azkaban por algo que ele nos ordenou fazer."

"Talvez a gente consiga te soltar. No julgamento, nós podemos..."

"Não, eu mereço ir. E mesmo que eu seja solto, então eu vou ter que voltar para o Lorde das Trevas… Não, o meu lugar é em Azkaban."

"Eu vou te mandar uma coruja, se você quiser."

"Eu acho que gostaria, obrigado. Vai dar aos dementadores um suprimento fresco de alegria para sugarem." Dessa vez o tom de voz dele não é nem um pouco leve e humorado, mas baixo e triste, como se ele fosse ficar cara a cara com um dementador a qualquer momento. "Olha, eu sei que eu não mereço nem mesmo olhar para você, muito menos te beijar, mas você deixaria eu somente dizer adeus? Eu preciso..."

"Já chega." Diz o Potter rigidamente, enquanto ele vem atrás deles. "Hora de ir." Sem outra palavra, ele leva o John embora, negando o último pedido dele.

O Potter (que ainda está agindo como um professor) ainda está conversando com o Alastor Moody e vários outros aurores, mais uma vez muito ocupado para prestar atenção na Lily.

O James foi com um grupo de aurores para levar os garotos, utilizando aparição acompanhada, deixando a Lily com os pensamentos dela, e os outros membros da Aplicação de Leis Mágicas… incluindo a Agatha Argyle… a Lily não quer pensar sobre a Agatha Argyle, então ela volta a mente dela para outros problemas.

O John mencionou ter enviado uma carta, mas ela obviamente não recebeu. Talvez ele nem mesmo tenha escrito uma carta, e só disse aquilo para ganhar a simpatia dela. Decidindo que ela gostaria de saber se essa carta existe, antes de reportar isso para a Ordem, e dar o relato oficial no escritório dos Aurores, no dia seguinte, ela caminha alguns passos para longe, e tenta convocar a carta. _Accio carta do John para mim!_ Ela pensa furiosamente.

"Por favor, venha… por favor, venha." Ela quer acreditar que o John é a boa pessoa que ele aparentava ser. Ela fecha os olhos e reza. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por f..." THWAP. A linha contínua de por favores dela, é cortada por algo a atingindo no rosto. Os olhos dela se arregalam ao pergaminho, que agora está no chão. O nome dela está rabiscado na frente. Rapidamente, ela se abaixa e pega, abrindo com mãos trêmulas e suadas.

_Lily,_

_Eu espero que você encontre essa carta antes de ser tarde demais. Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, não venha para Hogsmeade. Você deveria me odiar pelo o que eu fiz, pelo o que eu ia fazer, mas eu não posso fazer isso, mas também eu não posso sair do caminho e deixá-los fazer isso. Você não está segura. Eu me uni ao Lorde das Trevas há um ano, e nós fomos ordenados a te levar para Hogsmeade, e te matar na floresta. Eu sei que você pode jamais me perdoar… como você poderia… Eu mesmo não consigo me perdoar…_

_Eu disse para os rapazes que nós tivemos uma briga, e que você terminou comigo, e que provavelmente não vai se encontrar conosco..._

A carta continua, enchendo os dois lados da página com mais desculpas e explicações. Até mesmo menciona… _Era para eu te dar um colar amaldiçoado, mas eu não pude fazer isso. Quando chegou pelo correio, eu o joguei no lago, e disse que nunca chegou. Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando eu te vi usando ele três dias depois, como se não fosse nada. Eu não sei as peculiaridades disso, mas eu me lembro te visitar na ala hospitalar… novamente, eu estou incrivelmente arrependido pela dor que isso deve ter te causado… Eu achei que eu tinha salvo você, quando o joguei em algum lugar aonde você não poderia possivelmente encontrar..._

Evidência excelente para a defesa dele, caso ele deseje diminuir a sentença, mas ela duvida que ele queira que isso seja revelado publicamente… somente para alertar o Lorde das Trevas da traição dele, e ser morto por isso. Ela decide que, por enquanto, ela vai manter essa carta em segredo… e a guarda em um dos bolsos do casaco dela. Os prisioneiros são permitidos escrever cartas? Se não forem, ela talvez deva visitá-lo em Azkaban para perguntar…

"Srta. Evans?" A voz de uma mulher a retira dos pensamentos dela. A mulher é a Agatha Argyle, segurando um pergaminho e pena. "Eu preciso te fazer algumas poucas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu..." Sem dúvida as mesmas perguntas que ela já respondeu.

"Pergunta para o Professor Potter." responde a Lily. "Ele parece saber mais sobre isso do que eu. Eu estava somente encontrando com o meu namorado e os amigos dele em Hogsmeade, quando tudo começou a acontecer do nada. Logo depois, todo mundo apareceu e prendeu eles… talvez _você_ possa _me_ dizer o que aconteceu."

Isso parece confundir levemente a bruxa.

"Sim, bem… alguém vai entrar em contato com você, assim que as coisas se acertarem. Você vai ser informada das datas e horários dos julgamentos deles."

"Julgamentos?" a Lily não gosta do som disso. Ela sabe das investigações inúteis e sem fim da polícia trouxa no assassinato suspeito dos pais dela, que o processo de justiça é longo, então é mais alguma coisa para tomar tempo na programação da Lily.

"Agora, me fale sobre James Potter." ela pergunta.

"O meu Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" Pergunta a Lily, em uma confusão falsa.

"Sim."

"Eu não sei se eu posso te contar algo útil. O que você quer saber?"

"Como ele estava aqui na hora do ataque?"

"Eu… não sei. No lugar certo, na hora certa, eu acho. Que sorte, não é? Ter o seu Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aparecendo quando você mais precisa de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Graças a Merlin que ele estava em Hogsmeade, senão… eles poderiam ter..." Ela não termina a frase, fingindo estar estupefata com o pensamento de tentativa de assassinato. A Lily assume que a Agatha esteja somente checando para ter certeza que a Lily não suspeita da posição real do Potter no ministério.

O Potter reaparece então, aparentemente tendo terminado de deixar os garotos em um lugar seguro, ou pelo menos nas mãos de outra pessoa que os levaria para lá. Ele olha para os olhos da Lily.

Argyle, percebendo que a atenção da Lily está desviada para outro lugar, se vira para olhar.

"Muito bem feito, Evans." ele diz, enquanto se aproxima.

"Obrigada..." ela diz, suspirando relaxada pela primeira vez. Agora que o James está aqui, ela parece ser capaz de relaxar.

"James, ela não..."

"Não é da sua conta."

"Não, James. Ela não pode." diz a Agatha finalmente.

"Deixa ela em paz, Aggie."

A Lily estava esperando isso, e silenciosamente, e sem varinha, desvia o 'obliviate' que a Argyle mandou para ela. Mesmo assim, a Lily mantém uma expressão vazia, e olha diretamente para a frente dela, do jeito que ela viu uma vez quando o ministério veio com vários obliviadores, e obliviaram várias memórias dos trouxas, depois do ataque aos pais dela.

"Você foi longe demais, Argyle!" Rosna o James furiosamente. Ela se vira para olhar para ele. "Você não pode deixar uma aluna saber, James! Ela iria contar para outros alunos, e então a escola inteira iria saber, e a sua posição em Hogwarts seria comprometida."

"Deixa os meus assuntos, e eu mesmo, em paz. Você estava autorizada para apagar a memória dela?" o James olha para ela de cara feia, e então olha para a Lily tristemente. A Lily dá uma piscadela rápida para ele, e os olhos dele se arregalam em surpresa. A Agatha, percebendo a mudança repentina na expressão no rosto dele, gira para olhar para a Lily, mas naquela hora ela já colocou a expressão vazia de volta, e continua a olhar para o nada. O James luta fortemente para não sorrir, e manter o rosto dele rígido.

"Não, mas..."

"Mas nada. Você se intrometeu em um caso que nem é o seu! Você não tem mais lugar na minha vida, então fica fora dela. Considere-se com sorte que eu não vou te entregar dessa vez, por modificar a memória de uma testemunha sem permissão..." Ele diz, saindo rapidamente.

A Lily acha que nesse momento o feitiço deveria ter saído, então ela focaliza os olhos, e dá um suave, "oh."

A Agatha se vira, e a Lily fica assustada em ver lágrimas nos olhos dela."Srta. Evans?"

"Sim… você está bem?" Pergunta a Lily, genuinamente preocupada.

"Ah… sim..." Ela diz, limpando as lágrimas. "Alergia." ela inclui na explicação.

"Oh..."

A Agatha a entrega para outro auror, e desaparece. Depois de uma hora, a Lily é escoltada de volta para o castelo. Ela ignora os colegas, que estão gritando perguntas para ela. Ela ouve de tudo, desde, 'você está bem,' a 'como eles tentaram te matar,' e até mesmo 'você está planejando qualquer visita conjugal para Azkaban?' Ela ignora todos, caminhando por eles.

Alguns, em sua maioria do sétimo ano que ela considera mais ou menos próximos a ela, a seguem até o quarto dela. Ela ainda se recusa a responder qualquer pergunta completamente. Somente respostas de uma palavra, como 'sim', 'não', e algumas frases curtas, como 'Eu não sei', ou 'eles estão investigando isso'. Ela coloca a mão na boca, e sussurra a senha para o retrato, e entra, fechando-o imediatamente, para que ninguém mais possa seguí-la.

No momento que o retrato está fechado seguramente, ela se encosta na parede, e escorrega para baixo, somente ficando sentada na porta, com as costas apoiada na pedra fria. A cabeça dela está a mil por hora, ela só quer um pouco de paz e sossego…

Ela vê algo voar na direção dela, com a visão periférica, e pega automaticamente. É um sapo de chocolate. Ela olha para cima, e vê o Potter sentado no sofá. 'Eu finalmente retorno para casa, depois de uma experiência angustiante, e ele joga coisas em mim, no momento que eu entro pelo retrato...'

"Isso que é boas vindas," ela sussurra sarcasticamente, baixinho.

"Bom reflexo."

"Obrigada." ela diz, tanto para o cumprimento, quanto para o sapo. Ela se levanta, e caminha até a lareira, se sentando do outro lado do sofá, colocando o pé dela no colo dele. É claro que ele já acendeu a lareira. Ele olha para o sapato sujo de lama dela de forma duvidosa, e rapidamente pega a varinha dele, para limpá-los, e depois de um momento de consideração, ele simplesmente retira os sapatos dela.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta." Ela diz, levantando a mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula.

"Sim, Srta. Evans?" ele responde. Seria engraçado se eles não se sentissem tão desajeitados por _realmente_ serem aluna e professor.

"Por que nem você ou a McGonagall atacaram o John? Vocês simplesmente o deixaram ali..."

"É… Bem, eu suponho que eu posso te dizer agora..." ele diz, sem olhar para ela. A Lily espera um pouco, antes de perder a paciência.

"Então? Você vai me dizer ou não vai?"

"O Dumbledore disse que ele não achava que o John era muito ameaçador, mas para não te contar mesmo assim. Nós não sabíamos como isso iria te afetar, e não queríamos correr o risco de você abaixar a sua guarda. Eu sei o que o Dumbledore queria agora. Ele deve ter achado que o Michaels não teria nervos… mas foi ele que quebrou a janela. Um feitiço que ele mandou em você, ricocheteou e quebrou o vidro."

"Eu senti..." diz a Lily tristemente. Aquela foi a tentativa do John de retirá-la de Hogsmeade, e de volta a segurança do castelo. O James deve ter considerado o tom de voz dela errado.

"Me desculpa. Eu achei que aquele feitiço de escudo seria forte o suficiente. Eu não sabia que tinha te atingido..."

"Não, eu quero dizer, eu senti a força do feitiço atingindo o escudo. O feitiço não me tocou em nada, eu nem mesmo sei que feitiço foi."

"Nem eu mesmo sei..."

O James balança os ombros, e continua a olhar o fogo. É só nesse momento que a Lily percebe que ele não a olhou nos olhos, desde que ela chegou.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"O quê? Não..."

"Então por que você não está olhando para mim?"

* * *

O James não pode dizer para ela o quanto ele está aliviado… então ele não diz…

Ele estava tão feliz que eles tiveram sucesso, que ele quase a beijou na floresta. Ele foi tão longe ao ponto de colocar a mão dele atrás do pescoço dela, para puxá-la. Mas eles tinham assuntos mais importantes… E depois disso tinham muitas pessoas por perto, e agora…

Bom, agora as coisas estão de volta ao normal… E ele não precisa ser lembrado que não se beija _normalmente_ uma aluna…

"Eu vou olhar quando você limpar esse horrível sangue do seu rosto," ele diz, com orgulho de si mesmo por manter a voz dele calma e regular. A leve _memória_ daquele tapa deixa o James enfurecido, mais do que outras coisas que os comensais da morte já fizeram.

"Oh..." diz a Lily, conjurando um tecido, que ela utiliza para se limpar.

"Você sabe qual é a pior parte nisso tudo?" ela diz.

"O quê?"

"Todas as perguntas repetitivas que vêm depois… e não terminou ainda, eles mencionaram julgamentos..."

O Potter coloca um pouco de ar para fora, em algo que pode ser considerado uma leve risada. "Essa é a pior parte do trabalho."

"Embora eu não sei se eu fiz a coisa certa..."

"Do que você está falando, você foi esplêndida. Naquela hora que você levantou a manga dele, e os provocou a uma confissão verbal, foi positivamente inspirador."

"Eu quis dizer respondendo as perguntas depois. Eu somente me fiz de idiota, sério. Eu não tenho certeza que a minha ignorância foi muito verossímil."

"O Moody vai ajeitar as coisas quando eu contar tudo para ele. O que o Crouch não sabe não pode machucá-lo."

"Ele não vai ficar com raiva de você por..."

"Não. O Moody é sério em pegar bruxos das trevas, não parece se importar muito sobre os ajustes necessários. Ele quebrou muitas regras nos dias dele de atingir os objetivos… têm várias celas ocupadas em Azkaba por isso."

A Lily acena e morde o sapo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela diz aleatoriamente, "Você a fez chorar, sabia..."

O James leva um tempo antes de responder. "Eu sei..." ele diz, e então se vira para olhar para ela. "Não seria a primeira vez."

"Há quanto tempo vocês..."

"Nós não estamos," ele diz rapidamente. Ele vira de volta para o fogo. "Não mais, embora ela não parece entender isso."

"Por que vocês terminaram?"

"Ela simplesmente parecia invadir cada pedaço da minha vida, eu me senti sufocado. Ela estava presente no trabalho, ela estava presente em casa, ela estava sempre presente, sempre implorando pela atenção que eu nunca pareci capaz de dar para ela. Quando eu vim para Hogwarts, foi como se eu estivesse respirando ar puro. Eu poderia passar dias incríveis sem vê-la. No momento que eu percebi isso, eu terminei com ela. Ela parece achar que foi porque eu estava vivendo em Hogwarts, e porque nós não estávamos mais nos vendo tanto, então ela tentou me visitar aqui no castelo. Eu pus um fim a isso, e ela ainda parece não entender, me mandando cartas constantemente, e aparecendo aleatoriamente na escola. E agora, com aquela jogada nessa tarde. O Fairbanks disse que ela pediu especialmente para ir hoje. Ela simplesmente não me deixa em paz, é como se ela estivesse me seguindo."

"É engraçado ouvir isso do homem que sistematicamente vem ao meu quarto sem permissão..."

O James levanta uma sobrancelha, e diz, "Você está reclamando?"

"Não, somente apontando a ironia."

"Bom. Mas continuando, aquela jogada que ela fez em você. Apagando a sua memória, ou tentando..." ele diz, dando um rápido sorriso orgulhoso para ela, "Eu quero dizer… é somente… não profissional."

"Você tem uma pena?" Ela pergunta.

Ele coloca as mãos no casaco, e tira uma pena curta, sem nenhuma pena, parece uma caneta normal… Ela começa a escrever, enquanto ele continua a desgraça dele, como se ele não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Ela simplesmente se enfia no _meu_ caso, e então quase que destrói tudo! Nós nem mesmo somos mais parceiros, e ela não pode fazer esse tipo de liberdades."

"Talvez ela só estivesse preocupada com você..."

"Não importa, eu não sou preocupação dela."

"Eu tenho certeza que, caso ela conseguisse impedir, ela faria."

"Ela poderia fazer outra coisa do que se meter o tempo todo, e parar de perguntar para os outros rapazes o que eu estive fazendo. Ela foi até o Sirius, para perguntar sobre mim. Sirius!"

"Agora isso _é_ ir um pouco longe demais..."

"Um pouco? Isso é longe demais. Eu já agüentei o suficiente..."

"Pontas!" Diz uma voz. O Potter coloca a mão no casaco, e retira o espelho.

"Sim, cara."

"Acredita quem apareceu na minha porta, em lágrimas."

"Não me diga."

"Pois é. Por mais interessante que as suas amigas de coração partido sejam, essa está ficando um pouco cansativa."

"Desculpa, cara, não é como se eu dissesse para ela ir até você..."

"Eu sei. Eu só queria te dizer isso. De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando se você e eu poderíamos ir em Londres. Têm algumas..."

"Eu já te disse que eu não estou sozinho, Sirius?"

"Não. Deixou de mencionar. Homem ou mulher?"

"Mulher."

"Certo, falo contigo mais tarde então."

O Potter acena e se vira para a Lily.

"Desculpa pelo comentário," ele diz, mas a Lily não está ouvindo, ela está encarando o espelho nas mãos dele. O James move o espelho para longe dele, os olhos da Lily seguem ele, ele coloca acima da cabeça dele, os olhos da Lily seguem. No final, ele simplesmente coloca o espelho no colo dela, e ela o pega e olha para ele.

"Que feitiço você utilizou para fazer isso?" ela pergunta impressionada, fazendo o melhor que pode para agir como se estivesse vendo o espelho pela primeira vez.

"Não coloquei. Comprei o par no quarto ano, e dei o outro para o Sirius de Natal."

"Aonde você os conseguiu?"

"É… comprei de um amigo, bom, tipo de um amigo, chamado Fletcher."

"_Mundungus_ Fletcher?"

"Você conhece ele?" ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"Sylvain não é o único que faz os negócios dele no Cadeirão Furado…"

"Verdade..." diz o James, limpando a garganta. Ela volta a atenção dela para o espelho.

"Siri..." ela começa, mas ele retira o espelho da mão dela, antes que ela possa começar.

"Você está louca?"

"Eu só queria ver como funciona," ela diz, inocentemente.

"Funciona como você acha. Você diz o nome dele, ou ele diz o meu, e então vocês conversam. Simples assim. Não precisa testar, funciona perfeitamente, eu posso te garantir."

"Certo. Eu entendo. Você está com medo porque você acha que o Sirius vai dizer algo incriminador ou embaraçoso."

"Eu _sei_ que ele vai dizer. Esse cara é meu amigo fazem 13 anos. A sujeira que ele sabe de mim pode preencher todos os cofres de Gringotes."

"Então você está com medo que ele possa me dizer o que ele fez contigo, como vingança por deixá-lo no Rictusempra por meia hora?"

"Exatamente. Isso ou inúmeras outras coisas."

"Sabe, você poderia simplesmente me contar você mesmo, e então não teria que temer que outras pessoas me contem."

"Não."

"Eles não podem ser tão ruins."

"Não são, mas mesmo assim..."

"Certo. Você pode manter os seus segredos, e eu posso manter os meus."

"Que tipo de segredos você está mantendo?"

"Uh uh uh..." ela diz, balançando um dedo. "Nós não estamos dizendo, se lembra?"

O James está curioso. Ele não pensa, nem por um momento, que ela só está dizendo isso para deixá-lo nervoso, ele sabe que ela provavelmente tenha um poço de segredos. Não somente sobre o estado de saúde dela, como também sobre outras coisas. Ela se tornou uma animaga, o que ele descobriu acidentalmente. Quem sabe que outras coisas ela fez, outros feitiços, ou poções, ela criou. Essa é uma garota que nadou com serias no lago, e também surpreendeu muito ele quando ele descobriu que ela, e os centauros locais, se conhecem por nome. E ela conhece pessoas como Sylvain Chevalier e Mundugus Fletcher… Isso coloca uma idéia apreensiva na mente dele.

"Algo… ilegal?" ele pergunta, hesitantemente.

"Algo ilegal seu?"

"Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum com isso."

"Não se você insistir que eu te dê a mesma informação que você se recusa a me dar." Ela diz, se levantando. Ela caminha até aonde a Ebony está repousando, e entrega a carta para ela. A ave a segura com um pé, e voa pela janela aberta.

"Para quem é essa carta?" pergunta o James.

"É um segredo," ela responde atrevida. Ela ainda mantém muitos segredos do Potter, esse vai ser um deles por enquanto. Ela fica satisfeita quando a resposta volta, quase que instantaneamente.

_Eu vou estar lá…_

A semana inteira, a Lily sentiu essa necessidade crescente, e agora, depois que tudo foi resolvido, ela finalmente fez a decisão para satisfazer a necessidade.

Hoje a noite ela vai conhecer o Sirius Black...

* * *

Aí está… outro capítulo gigante para vocês… Querem ler o próximo? Então já sabem…

Ah, nesse capítulo tem um pequeno erro na história, que eu peguei quando li pela primeira vez, na original… quero ver quantos percebem...


	29. 28: O Encontro: Parte 1

**A/N**: Eu **AMO** esse capítulo!!

Quanto ao erro do capítulo anterior, algumas pessoas acertaram: O James já deu o presente de Natal da Lily, foi a coruja. Alguns acharam que foi que a Lily já havia encontrado com o Sirius. Isso na verdade não aconteceu, pelo menos não desde o primeiro ano dela. Toda vez que eles conversaram foi pelo espelho, ou por carta.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 28: O Encontro - Parte 1**_

Por toda a tarde, a Lily teve pessoas batendo no retrato dela, querendo perguntar para a Lily o que havia acontecido. Depois da primeira hora, a Lily e o James aprenderam a simplesmente ignorá-los, e continuaram a conversar, e logo os loucos por tragédia perderam interesse de satisfazer a curiosidade mórbida deles, e foram embora.

"Você acharia que eles têm algo melhor para fazer..." diz a Lily, depois de um desses encontros.

"Bom, Comensais da Morte na escola é um assunto bem importante..."

"Sim, e se eles tivessem qualquer decência, eles estariam com medo, ou discutindo o assunto de modo sensato, em vez de perder o tempo deles na entrada do meu quarto, querendo saber o que eles imaginam ser os detalhes sórdidos e sangrentos."

"Eles não foram tão sangrentos, foram?"

"Nenhum pouco."

"Eu acho que aquela foi a prisão mais limpa que eu já fiz. Foi muito bem lidado, Evans, muito bem mesmo. Quase perfeitamente sem complicações."

"Obrigada, eu tentei." Para falar a verdade, ela tentou excepcionalmente forte. Tentar resolver o seu próprio assassinato com os seus termos, é bem complicado…

Começam a bater de novo. Como sempre, eles ignoram, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, eles não desistem dessa vez.

"Merlin, algumas pessoas simplesmente não desistem!"

O Potter suspira fortemente. "Você quer ir para o meu escritório, Evans? Isso está indo um pouco longe demais..."

"Lily!" diz a pessoa. Ela reconhece a voz como a do Rupert.

"É o Roo," ela diz com um suspiro aliviado. "De baixo da capa, por favor, Potter."

Ela caminha até o retrato da entrada, enquanto o Potter se oculta.

"Roo, você está sozinho?"

"Não tão sozinho quanto eu gostaria de estar," ele diz, com a voz abafada levemente pelo retrato e a parede. "Ah, desiste, sai!"

A Lily abre o retrato um pouquinho. "Entra, Roo. Rápido."

"Tem sido uma loucura total, tentar entrar aqui. Eu não fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu, até eu voltar, uma hora atrás. Você tem certeza que está bem?" ele diz, no momento que entra.

"Positiva." ela responde. Ele dá um abraço nela, que ela aceita com gratidão.

O Potter nem mesmo se importou em me dar um dos abraços 'eu estou feliz que você não está morta' dele. "Obrigada… Eu precisava de um abraço." ela diz em voz alta, esperando que estivesse provando o ponto de vista dela, sem soar como se ela _estivesse_ tentando fazer um ponto. O Rupert fecha os olhos, e encosta a testa dele na dela, suspirando.

"Você sabia, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Você sabia o que eles iam fazer, e você mesmo assim foi para Hogsmeade, não foi. É por isso que na noite passada..."

"Sim..." ela diz, segurando as bochechas do Rupert na mão dela. "Obrigada."

"Por que você não me disse?"

"Eu não podia. Eu só queria ficar com você..."

O James se sente decididamente estranho, sendo um espectador silencioso dessa cena. Ele está abrindo a porta para sair, quando ele ouve o Ferris dizer algo interessante demais para ele ignorar.

"Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho sobre você sair com o Michaels… Não é do seu feitio sair com dois homens ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu sei de quem você está se referindo, e nós _não estamos_ saindo..."

"Parece que sim..."

"Bem, nós não estamos."

"De qualquer forma, ele é muito velho para você mesmo."

"Somente 5 anos, mas esse não é o ponto. Nós não estamos saindo..."

'5 anos?' pensa o James. Ele é 5 anos mais velho que a Lily, o Ferris está se referindo a ele?

"Eu vi aquela carta… quem mais iria dizer algo como '_minha querida preciosa amada, nós dois devemos sofrer pelo nosso amor…_' Qual é, Lily, você não pode negar que tem algo aí..."

"O estilo que ele escreve é… singularmente infeliz. Ele exagera com romantismo, mas eu posso te garantir que ele não é do tipo romântico..."

"Ele te mandou flores, lírios e petúnias!"

"Sim, eu sei, obrigada. Sim, ele pode se importar comigo no seu próprio jeito demente, mas..."

"Me diga a verdade, Lily. Por favor."

"A verdade é que eu não sei exatamente o que ele é. Ele simplesmente… está… Eu não posso te dizer o que eu não sei."

"Você sabe que ele veio no seu quarto de hospital enquanto você estava dormindo. Para deixar aquelas flores. Ele disse que não queria te acordar… ele acariciou o seu cabelo, e bochecha, beijou a sua testa… Você não faz esse tipo de coisa, a não ser que você se importe com a pessoa." O Rupert pensa que o Professor Potter fez a mesma coisa, até segurou a mão dela, e chorou, mas ele decidiu não contar isso para a Lily (ou para ninguém). Seguir esse caminho, o Rupert sabe, é mais trabalho do que vale a pena. Melhor deixar completamente de lado, porque com certeza algum dia isso vai explodir, e o Rupert prefere não estar por perto quando isso acontecer.

O James fica parado ali, silenciosamente, pensando. Ele mesmo viu as flores. Ela havia dito que não sabia quem havia mandado elas… '_Não,_' a mente dele o corrige. '_Ela não disse isso. Ela disse que não tinha __**cartão**__..._' Merlin, essa garota é ardilosa. Ela obviamente está mantendo esse cara um segredo, mas por quê? Talvez o James consiga um jeito de fazer o Ferris contar.

"Ele é especial para mim..."

"Só não deixe ele te machucar..."

"Ele não vai."

"Eu não tenho muita confiança nele. Eu sei, ele é charmoso e lindo, e tudo que uma bruxa pode querer, mas..."

"Rupert." Ela o interrompe.

"Sim?"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não estou na posição de ser machucada. Ele é somente um… tipo de um… amigo."

"Amizade bem estranha..."

"A maior parte das minhas são..." ela diz, justamente. O Rupert sorri.

"Eu acho que sim. Um unicórnio, um meio-gigante, um professor, um dono de bar suspeito, uma personalidade da WWN, e um comensal da morte pegajoso louco por poções..."

"Ele não é mais meu amigo." Diz a Lily rapidamente, friamente e tristemente. "Eu não posso ser amiga de um Comensal da Morte que..." ela pára a tempo, e então continua em um tom mais leve. "Mesmo assim, sem ele eu não saberia a metade das coisas que eu sei sobre poções. Eu não seria a grande fazedora de poções que eu sou hoje em dia. Mas você está certo, eu realmente tenho umas amizades bem estranhas, incluindo você."

"Incluindo eu..." diz o Rupert, com um sorriso.

Naquele momento, uma grande coruja entra pela janela que ela deixou aberta para a Ebony.

"De quem será?" ela pergunta, mais para si mesma, do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Ela pega a carta da coruja, que vai embora, claramente não esperando uma resposta. O Rupert olha para ela curiosamente. Ela balança os ombros, e se vira para olhar para ele, as costas dela viradas para a parede, para que ela possa ler a carta, sem o Rupert olhar sobre o ombro dela… exceto que ela não tem que se preocupar somente com o Rupert…

Ela sente o James perto dela, esperando que ela abra a carta. Ela hesita, incerta se ela quer ou não que ele veja… Ela mesmo não sabe quem mandou. Pelo menos ela sabe que não é do Sirius. Eles já acertaram os assuntos deles.

Os dedos dela passam pelo carimbo de cera…

… Agora o calor dele está atrás dela...

"Você vai abrir ou não?" pergunta o Roo.

"Eu… não sei." ela responde.

… Ele chega mais perto ainda, de tal forma que a frente dele está pressionando ligeiramente as costas dela, as mãos dele estão apoiadas no ombro dela. Ela pode sentir o calor do corpo dele, e o frio do tecido.

Ele respira quente no ouvido dela, duas vezes, antes de sussurrar bem de leve, "_Faça.._."

Com o jeito que ele pediu, ela teria feito qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Por sorte (ou azar) ela somente tem que abrir a carta. As mãos dela estão tremendo levemente, mas dessa vez não é de hesitação...

As mãos envolvidas na seda invisível tocam o topo da mão dela, parecendo abrir a carta para ela.

"Eu posso abrir." ela sussurra.

"Eu sei que você pode..." diz o Rupert, confuso. A Lily ignora ele. Ela desdobra a carta, e começa a ler, e as mãos do James voltam para o ombro dela, e pela sensação do peso, ele apoiou a cabeça dele no ombro direito dela. Ela levanta o pergaminho ligeiramente, para que fique em um ângulo melhor para ele ver.

Ela olha imediatamente para o final da carta, para ver primeiro quem assinou. Quando ela vê que é do Tom, o gerente do Caldeirão Furado, ela começa a ler do início.

_Querida Lily,_

_Como você está? É bom ouvir de você. Para responder a sua pergunta, sim, eu com certeza gostaria da sua ajuda durante as férias. Qualquer fim de semana que você possa utilizar, a partir de hoje até o Natal, você é bem vinda para trabalhar no bar. Durante as férias eu ficaria contente de te ter aqui o tempo todo, para a hospedagem. Embora, eu não possa te dar o seu quarto habitual. Os grandes vão ficar para os hóspedes, mas eu ainda tenho um lugar para você. Fico feliz que você me escreveu, eu estava mesmo pensando em pedir para você. Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas a Rosy está grávida, e deve nascer em Janeiro, então eu não posso mais pedir para ela trabalhar no bar…_

_Vários hóspedes têm me perguntado sobre você, querendo saber quando você vai voltar._

_O Fred e o Cyrus mandam abraços, e o Basil não manda nada porque ele está zangado com você porque você não tinha escrito. Todos vão ficar felizes em te ver. (Até mesmo o Basil, embora ele vá negar isso.)_

_Boa sorte,_

_Tom_

"Então?" pergunta o Rupert… O peso da cabeça do James saiu, mas ele começa a fazer uma massagem nos ombros dela. A sensação é _maravilhosa_.

"Boas notícias, eu posso trabalhar no Caldeirão Furado nas férias."

"Aww, eu ia te convidar para a minha..."

"Não, eu quero fazer isso. Vai ser bom conseguir um pouco de ouro."

"Você vai trabalhar no dia de Natal?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza..."

"Se não trabalhar, você pode ir?"

"Eu não sei, Roo… Afinal, tem uma tradição para ser levada em consideração..."

"Ah, sim… você e as suas tradições..."

"Eu gosto de tradições. Deixa as coisas mais especiais."

"Uau… Você está bem popular..." diz o Roo, de modo inesperado.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, confusa.

"Você tem outra coruja," ele diz, apontando. A Lily se vira. Com certeza, uma grande coruja está apoiada no peitoril. A massagem no ombro, intoxicavelmente delicada, pára de forma lamentável.

A Lily mais uma vez vai até a ave, e remove a carta. Ela fica surpresa em ver que _não está_ endereçada a ela. O nome _James Potter_ está escrito em forma de rabiscos, na frente, com tinta vermelha. A Lily a coloca, virada para baixo, em uma pequena mesa próxima a parede, próxima a entrada.

"Você não vai ler?"

"Eu vou falar com o Dumbledore primeiro, para pedir permissão para trabalhar nos fins de semana."

"Certo. Te vejo no jantar, então?"

"E me submeter a indignidade de ser incomodada por todas aquelas promotoras das fofocas, no Salão Principal? Não, muito obrigada. Eu vou acordar cedo amanhã e ter um grande café da manhã."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso te trazer alguma coisa..."

"Não se preocupe… Eu não estou com fome mesmo..."

Eles seguem caminhos diferentes no retrato, ele seguindo para o Salão Principal, e ela para o escritório do Dumbledore. Enquanto ela sobe escada após escada, ela faz o possível para ordenar os pensamentos dela. Nenhum dos quais (para o horror dela) são relacionados ao trabalho da Ordem, ou algo igualmente importante. Não, o assunto dos pensamentos desordenados dela é claro que são o James 'o imbecil' Potter, a sua estúpida capa da invisibilidade, e as ações que ela esconde.

'Por que ele fez aquilo? Por quê?' Ela está com raiva dele e dela mesma. Ele está confundindo ela. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Ele sabe como que aquilo afetou ela? Por que ele sempre fica mais ousado quando ele está embaixo da capa? Primeiro, com a alça do sutiã, e então ele coloca o braço dele em volta dela, e então segura a mão dela, e agora essa massagem pavorosa (e deliciosa)…

Ela não agüenta mais. Ela é humana, não uma gárgula. Ela pode ficar louca com toda a frustração reprimida, como qualquer pessoa ficaria… Ela faz uma nota mental que ela vai esconder aquela maldita capa. Então, ela se lembra de como ela costuma esquecer as notas mentais dela, e faz uma outra nota mental para não esquecer. Maldito seja ele, e aquela maldita capa.

* * *

Já no quarto da Monitora Chefe, o James pensa que isso é verdade, ele se sente mais poderoso embaixo da capa. Intocável… até mesmo, invencível. Embaixo da capa ele se sente como se pudesse fazer coisas que ele normalmente não faria. Ficar invisível faz ele se sentir… quase que como um fantasma, inalcançável, e que as ações dele, de alguma forma, não sejam reais… enquanto ele estivesse embaixo da capa, não conta… porque ele não está realmente ali...

Exceto que ele estava _realmente_ ali, e a Lily _sabia_ que ele estava ali. De agora em diante, ele decide, ele não vai fazer nada embaixo da capa, que ele não faria se não a estivesse vestindo.

Agora, isso significa que ele vai parar com essas ações, ou simplesmente vai continuar sem a capa?…

O James remove a dita capa, e abre a carta. É do Moody, mas não é uma carta oficial do ministério. O James olha rapidamente a carta, antes de colocá-la no bolso dele. Ele olha para o relógio dele. Ele vai ter que contar para a Evans depois da alimentação do anoitecer, porque não parece que ele vai ter muito tempo para fazer isso antes.

* * *

"Você está quase atrasada," o James finge advertir, quando a Lily entra de volta na sala comunal dela, depois de conversar com o Dumbledore. A conversa durou mais do que ela esperava…

"Quase. Vamos então." Ela diz, estendendo a mão dela, esperando que ele entregue a capa para ela. Tendo vestido a capa do mal (ela se lembra que ela não está satisfeita com essa coisa, e faz uma nota mental para escondê-la do James), eles saem para a cabana do Hagrid.

Como a Lily e o James haviam suspeitado, o Hagrid ouviu sobre os eventos da tarde e não está satisfeito. Por sorte, o Hagrid começa a gritar na mesma hora. Foi sorte, porque a Lily não teve a chance de se sentar para alimentar o Mercúrio antes dos gritos do meio gigante assustarem ele, e que ele pisasse na Lily de novo.

"James Potter, se você sabia que ela estava com Comensais da Morte, você deveria ter dito para ela! Em vez de usá-la assim! Ela não é um peão em um jogo de xadrez, ela é sua aluna! Você deveria protegê-la, e tudo que você aparenta fazer, é colocá-la em perigo!" Rosna o Hagrid.

"Hagrid, eu _sabia_ que eles eram Comensais da Morte. O Potter me _disse_." A Lily defende o James. O Hagrid se vira para ela e grita mais.

"Você _sabia_! Você _sabia_ e não me contou!"

"Ela não queria que você se preocupasse, Hagrid..." diz o James, fazendo com que o gigante voltasse para ele.

"Você deveria ter feito algo para impedir ela! Se vocês dois sabiam que eles eram Comensais da Morte..."

Para a surpresa completa da Monitora Chefe, e do meio gigante, o James começa a rir.

"Você acha que eu tive qualquer opinião nisso?" ele diz, depois de se acalmar. "Eu aprendi, do jeito difícil, que é impossível convencer a Evans de fazer algo, quando ela enfia na cabeça dela que tem que fazer outra coisa… Ela fica batendo na minha cabeça, com o som da razão, até eu ficar muito confuso, para aceitar qualquer outra idéia, exceto a dela… Ela não é uma criança que eu possa dizer o que ela pode, ou não fazer, Hagrid." O James rir levemente. "Desculpa te dizer, mas a sua Evanszinha está crescida."

"Ah, James, olha só o que você fez," diz a Lily, tirando um lenço do casaco dela, e aumentando-o cinco vezes do tamanho normal. Ela o entrega para o meio-gigante.

"Ele está certo..." chora o Hagrid. A Lily bate nas costas dele, o confortando, enquanto ela pondera o que o Potter disse. A reação imediata dela é ficar satisfeita, mas quanto mais ela pensa sobre isso, mais confusa ela fica.

Vendo que, provavelmente os gritos acabaram, a Lily volta para o Mercúrio, para alimentá-lo, enquanto ela cantarola e o acaricia. "Você está ficando grande, _cariad (a/n)_. Logo você não vai mais precisar de mim…"

O Mercúrio está muito ocupado comendo para responder apropriadamente, então ele simplesmente faz um tipo de um som amável. A Lily sorri, e continua a cantarolar. Ele termina a comida dele, antes que o James a levante, dizendo que eles precisam voltar para o castelo. A Lily não vê exatamente o porque, mas ela concorda e vai com ele.

"Quer passar na cozinha?"

"Não particularmente. Não estou com muita fome."

"A duas semanas atrás, você estava faminta o tempo todo, e agora… bem, você não comeu nada o dia inteiro, e você não reclamou nenhuma vez. Isso não pode ser saudável."

A Lily pensa sobre isso, e decide que é uma dedução justa, então ela vai com ele para a cozinha.

"Olha, Evans. Eu tinha um motivo para te trazer para longe do Hagrid. Tem algo que eu preciso discutir com você. Eu recebi uma carta do Moody."

"Aqui não, James."

"Por que não?"

"_Os elfos domésticos..._" ela sussurra no ouvido dele.

"E?"

"_A Poppy responde para você, certo?_" ela diz, mantendo a voz dela baixa, para que nenhum elfo possa ouví-la.

"Bom, ela é uma elfa doméstica de Hogwarts, mas ela responde à mim, sim." Responde o James, também abaixando o tom de voz.

"E quantos outros elfos domésticos, podem também servir mais do que somente Hogwarts?" ela pergunta sutilmente. O James pigarreia.

"Sim, certo, nós vamos conversar mais tarde então..."

Duas tigelas de sopa, três pãezinhos, e quase que uma galinha inteira depois, a Lily e o James saem da cozinha, para continuar a discussão deles na privacidade da sala comunal dela.

"O Moody quer ter uma reunião em particular," explica o James, entregando a carta para ela. Eles se sentam no sofá da Lily, e o James aumenta a intensidade do fogo na lareira. Ela lê a carta, enquanto o James continua. "Eu acho que ele suspeita que você teve um pouco mais de participação do que você está demonstrando..."

"O que é inteiramente verdade."

"Você não precisa esconder nada do Moody, Evans. É melhor se ele souber a verdade. Ele não é exatamente um legilimente, mas ele pode dizer quando estão mentindo para ele. Nós podemos contar tudo para o Moody, e deixar que ele edite isso como ele quiser, para colocar no registro 'oficial'."

"Você diz registro oficial como se fosse uma piada."

"Realmente é, de algum jeito… Veja só, nós não sabemos quem no ministério está ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Nós não achamos que o Crouch, o chefe do Moody, o chefe do setor de aplicação das leis Mágicas, é um bruxo das trevas, mas o que quer que seja colocado no registro oficial pode ser lido por quase todos os oficiais do ministério, você entende?"

"É realmente tão ruim assim?"

"Pior. Nós estimamos que 15 porcento dos oficiais do ministério estão sobre o controle de você-sabe-quem. Não necessariamente os Comensais da Morte… mas ou são coagidos, ou estão sobre a maldição Imperius, para fazer as ordens do lorde das trevas."

"Essa é uma estatística bem assustadora."

"O Profeta também… É somente uma questão de tempo, antes que ele se transforme completamente no Diário dos Comensais da Morte..."

"Bom, isso eu poderia ter adivinhado..." diz a Lily, se reclinando no sofá, e fechando os olhos. "Então, você acha que vai piorar, antes de melhorar?"

"Honestamente? Sim. Pelo o que eu ouvi, você-sabe-quem está expandindo a influência dele o tempo todo. Mesmo nos outros países, com criaturas estrangeiras, e bruxos, sendo recrutados. Nós tivemos casos de ataques de gigantes. Gigantes, que nem mesmo vivem na Inglaterra."

"Eu sei," ela diz sonolenta.

"E tem mais e mais ataques. Mais e mais pessoas estão tirando os filhos de Hogwarts. Depois de hoje você pode ter certeza que vão ter mais retiradas. Os curandeiros do St. Mungus estão sobrecarregados com o aumento assustador de pacientes… Sim, eu acho que com certeza vai piorar antes de melhorar… Evans?"

Ela finge cair no sono, e o James obviamente pensa que ela adormeceu.

"Merlin, não é exatamente a melhor história de dormir..." ele sussurra para si mesmo. "Isso vai dar pesadelos em qualquer pessoa..." Ele acaricia a cabeça dela, antes de sair dizendo, "Boa noite, Evans. Você foi brilhante." e sai.

A Lily fingiu dormir de propósito, encima da capa, forçando o James sair sem ela. Isso foi não somente para deprivá-lo da capa, para que ele não possa fazer nada tão irritante (e maravilhoso) como uma massagem invisível, mas também para que ela tenha uma forma de fugir para a torre da astronomia sem ser vista.

Sim, ela é a Monitora Chefe, e ela não tem a hora de recolher, como o resto dos alunos têm, mas ela prefere não ser vista mesmo assim. Ela não está no ânimo de responder qualquer pergunta. Ela somente quer conversar com o Sirius Black, esse homem fantasma que, de alguma forma tem um papel importante da vida dela, sem ao menos ter feito uma aparição.

Quando ele sai, ela pensa que está realmente arriscada a cair no sono. Ela não consegue manter os olhos abertos. Ela não ousa cancelar com o Sirius, então, em 20 minutos para a meia-noite, ela toma três goles da última criação dela. Ela vai ficar bem acordada pelo resto da noite.

* * *

O James entra para ter a certeza que ela não vai dormir na alimentação da meia-noite, mas ela já saiu para ir ao Hagrid. Ele decide não esperar por ela. Ela precisa dormir. _Ele_ também, para falar a verdade. Com esse pensamento nobre em mente, ele volta para o quarto dele, e vai para a cama. Ele cai no sono facilmente, sabendo que todas as ameaças imediatas da Lily estão solucionadas…

* * *

A 12:45 a Lily entra na torre da astronomia. Ela abre a grande porta de madeira, entra e fecha a porta.

"Lily..."

A Lily se assusta completamente, e vira. Ela sabe que é o Sirius Black, antes mesmo de ela ver ele, mas saber esse fato não a prepara para a visão que encontra os olhos dela, quando ela o vê.

Ela era uma garota de apenas 12 anos quando ela o viu propriamente na última vez. Os olhos dela, mais maduros, podem apreciar a forma impressionante dele. Ela o viu pelo espelho duas vezes, mas só pega o rosto dele, e não dá nenhum crédito, aonde o crédito é necessário. O cabelo dele, o porte dele, a atitude dele, tudo dele… É quase devastador. A respiração da Lily fica presa no peito dela, e ela mal consegue respirar ao vê-lo, o esplendor dele é muito desarmador...

"Sirius Black..." ela finalmente sussurra, recuperando a respiração.

"Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar..." ele diz, se aproximando dela preocupadamente, tomando o susto dela, e o olhar assustado dela, de alarme em vez de fascinação respeitosa.

"Não, está tudo bem..." Ela diz, se acalmando. "Eu só não estava te esperando até 1..."

"Eu estou aqui desde a meia-noite..."

"Desculpa, eu tive que alimentar…"

"O Mercúrio, eu sei. Eu só pensei que seria mais agradável esperar aqui do que… bem, em outro lugar qualquer, eu acho. Eu pude te ver daqui. Se você ficar na beirada você pode ver a cabana do Hagrid… embora por pouco."

"Eu sei..." ela diz. A Lily está surpresa. Ela estava esperando esperteza barata, e talvez algumas frases indiretas, mas criativas. Em vez disso, ele está tranqüilo, como se a chegada dela tivesse interrompido algum tipo de meditação profunda, que ele ainda não saiu por completo.

Tem um momento de silêncio, com ambos incertos do que dizer, mas perfeitamente contentes em não falar nada.

"O James me contou sobre essa tarde..." ele finalmente começa.

"E?"

"E isso é o que acontece quando você namora um Sonserino, em vez de mim..." ele diz, balançando as sobrancelhas, atuando de acordo com as expectativas dela.

"Sirius..."

"Não, eu estou brincando. Foi uma coisa muito corajosa que você fez hoje. Eu aposto que o ministério está agradecido."

"Eles não estão..."

"O quê?"

"Eu não pude contar para eles que eu estava consciente do plano, sem expor o James. Eu não devo saber que ele é um auror, sabia. Então eu tive que bancar a burra, dizendo 'O Professor Potter apareceu estar no lugar certo, na hora certa, graças a Merlin… blah blah blah.'"

"Bom, foi bravo mesmo assim. Pelo menos o Pontas e eu sabemos disso..."

"Isso é o bastante para mim..."

"_Somente_ eu sou o bastante para a maior parte das mulheres."

"Bom, eu não sou a maior parte das mulheres."

"Eu estou mais e mais ciente disso, quanto mais eu conheço você."

"Eu diria que eu sou um pouco _demais_ para a maior parte dos homens."

"Eu também acreditaria nisso… o número de vezes que você aparenta ser colocada em situações de vida ou morte, colocariam cabelos cinzas em qualquer homem."

"E nós não queremos o nosso modelo mais prometedor do Semanário das Bruxas com cabelos brancos agora, não é?"

"Eu não sei, eu acho que uma boa linha cinza me faria bem, me faria parecer mais... Maduro e sofisticado..."

"Sem dúvida. Então, porque modelar? Eu quero dizer, é claro que você é lindo, e você simplesmente grita sex-appeal, mas de alguma forma, você me parece mais um homem que gostaria de estar fazendo algo mais digno." O Sirius sorri loucamente para essa mistura blasé de elogio e criticismo.

"Fazer as bruxas do país ficarem excitadas não é digno?"

"É um objetivo nobre, com certeza, mas eu estava pensando em um tipo _diferente_ de digno..."

O Sirius dá um tipo de risada vazia. "Você sabia, o James e eu, junto com o Remus, éramos os melhores do nosso ano. Todos os três íamos ser aurores… esse era o nosso sonho. O nosso objetivo. É claro que o Aluado sempre disse que eles jamais aceitariam um lobisomem, e ele estava certo. O ministério é tão preconceituoso com essas coisas, e as pessoas deixam de perceber que os lobisomens somente são perigosos em uma noite no mês, mas mesmo assim, o Remus foi rejeitado. E então eu… não sou um lobisomem, mas ainda sou inadequado. Eu sou um Black, sabia."

"Ok, então a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Blacks são puros-sangue, mas os puro-sangue não são iguais a bruxos das trevas..."

"Não. O ministério contrata vários puro-sangue, ama puros-sangue… em cada setor, exceto para capturar bruxos das trevas..."

"Mas o James é..."

"Ah, sim, mas o velho Pontas não tem um Comensal da Morte como irmão..."

"O quê?"

"Bem, _tinha_. Ele está morto agora, o Regulus."

"Sirius, meus pêsames."

"Nós nunca fomos muito chegados..."

"Não, eu quero dizer que você foi discriminado por causa da sua família… Isso é muito injusto."

"O Pontas foi o único a ser aceito, no final. Ele tentou que eles me aceitassem, mas não obteve sorte. Naquela época eu já tinha conseguido alguns trabalhos… não que eu precisasse deles. O meu tio me deixou o apartamento dele. Um bom lugar. Com bastante ouro para sobreviver."

"Mas ser forçado a ficar inativo! Com certeza deve ter algo que alguém possa fazer."

"Ser um auror é tudo que eu jamais quis ser. O que resta para mim?" a Lily pensa sobre isso. Ela não pode falar diretamente com o Sirius sobre a Ordem, mas ela _pode_ perguntar o Dumbledore, para deixá-lo participar. E o Remus. Os dois são bruxos muito inteligentes e capazes, a Ordem pode encontrar um objetivo para eles.

"Eu vou pensar em algo, Sirius. Eu prometo. Eu vou conseguir uma oportunidade para você lutar contra os bruxos das trevas..."

"Eu acho que tudo que eu tenho que fazer é seguir você por alguns dias. Você parece atraí-los."

"Eu fico triste em dizer que você não é a primeira pessoa a chegar a essa conclusão. Exceto que você é o único tolo o suficiente a querer ficar por perto. Todo mundo parece querer manter a distância…."

"Desculpa, Lils..."

"Não é culpa sua que eu sou um ímã da Morte."

"Não se chame assim."

"Embora seja a verdade. Sabia… O James me disse que aquele colar possa ter me deixado um pouco mórbida, bem, talvez sim, e talvez seja a maldição falando, mas de alguma forma, eu sinto que o meu propósito na vida é morrer..."

* * *

(a/n) **cariad** - Palavra Welsh, que significa querido, amor.

Já sabem… deixem reviews e eu trabalho rápido. E não se preocupem, a conversa da Lily e do Sirius ainda não acabou, ela vai continuar no próximo capítulo!!

Falando de algo que não é relacionado a história. Foi lançado na semana passada um livro excelente no Brasil. Eu recomendo a todos. Eu já li a história toda em inglês. É a série **Twilight**, que por enquanto tem três livros: Twilight (traduzido como Crepúsculo no Brasil), New Moon e Eclipse. O quarto vai ser lançado em início de Agosto, e vai se chamar Breaking Dawn. A autora se chama Stephenie Meyer, e é excelente. É a história de uma garota adolescente, chamada Bella Swan, que se apaixona por um vampiro, o Edward Culen. A história é maravilhosa, é ação com romance. Eu primeiro comprei o Twilight e não consegui largar o livro até terminar de ler, em um dia. É excepcional!! Acho que, quando terminar de traduzir essa história, eu vou escrever uma do Twilight… Então quero dar essa dica para vocês… Leiam esse livro maravilhoso, assim que tiverem a oportunidade!! Vocês não vão se arrepender!!


	30. 29: O Encontro: Parte 2

**A/N**: Algumas pessoas estão querendo saber qual é a data de hoje, na nossa história. Bom, estamos no início do domingo, duas semanas depois de a Lily encontrar o Mercúrio. Então é dia 18 de Novembro. A Lily e o James estão "juntos" a apenas duas semanas, então, na verdade, eles não estão tão lerdos, e sim a história que está se desenvolvendo lentamente. Mas posso garantir para vocês que o Natal não vai demorar tanto para chegar. Paciência é uma virtude, e que vai ser muito bem recompensada.

Gente, eu não cortei o encontro em 2 capítulos. A autora original que cortou. Como eu só traduzo, eu tive que cortar também. Eu não sou a ardilosa da história…

Acho que tem uma pessoa que não vai gostar muito de algumas partes desse capítulo. Sinceramente, eu também não gosto… Mas de outras partes eu gosto.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 29: O Encontro - Parte 2**_

O Sirius vê os olhos da garota no luar. Eles não estão cheios de lágrima, ou até mesmo, de medo. É um olhar de profunda reflexão, como se essa realização não a assustasse ou chateasse. Somente uma aceitação estarrecida. De algum jeito, isso é ainda pior. Ele não pode consolar uma garota que não precisa ser consolada, aparentemente não há nenhum problema que ele possa consertar, porque ela não vê isso como um problema. Mesmo assim, ele quer dar um fim a essa conversa, parar esses pensamentos pavorosos.

Normalmente, sempre que ele quer distrair uma mulher de falar, ou pensar sobre algo, ele as beija (o que é o que elas queriam mesmo). Ele não pode fazer isso com a Lily, não somente porque ela é do Pontas, mas também porque ela merece melhor do que isso. Além do que, não ia funcionar com ela. Ela simplesmente o afastaria educadamente e diria, obrigada, mas não, obrigada. Ela veria a verdade por trás disso…

"Ainda não..." Ele diz, envolvendo os braços nela, abraçando-a por trás. Ela inclina a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, somente apreciando a sensação de ser abraçada. Sim, esse é o primeiro encontro verdadeiro com o Sirius Black, mas dificilmente parece isso. Ela se sente como se o conhecesse há anos. Eles ficam parados em silêncio por alguns minutos, tanto o cabelo dele quanto o da Lily voando no rosto do outro. Eles não tentam retirar, somente deixam do jeito que está.

"O que vai acontecer, vai acontecer, e nós vamos ver, quando acontecer." ele diz baixinho, nem concordando ou discordando com o que ela havia dito antes. Na verdade, ele não sabe o que dizer. ELE. **O** Sirius Black… não tem idéia do que fazer…

Em algum momento na próxima hora, eles ficam cansados de somente ficarem parados, mas como nenhum deles se sente disposto a sair, eles se sentam. As costas do Sirius encostando na parede, e a Lily encostando no peito dele.

É bom, ele pensa. _Não_ transar com alguém, uma vez na vida. Embora o impulso natural dele seja beijar aquele pedaço de pele exposta do pescoço dela, é bom somente ficar aqui, e abraçá-la. Ele não quer fazer disso um hábito, mas para essa noite apenas, está tudo bem. Ele se sente generoso e benevolente, como se ele tivesse feito a boa ação dele da semana. Sim, é algo que deveria ser feito diariamente, mas os dias são muito freqüentes. Como que alguém consegue fazer algo bom para outra pessoa, tão regularmente?

Eles devem ter ficado sentados naquele silêncio confortável por uma hora, até que o som de madeira sendo mexida os assusta, trazendo-os de volta de onde a mente deles estava vagando…

Ferris, Rupert Ferris, de todas as pessoas, aparece. O Sirius sorri com maldade. 'Sim… Brilhante, absolutamente brilhante. A sorte me ama, e os deuses da coincidência estão ao meu lado,' pensa o Sirius. Ele não sabe porque ele ama torturar o pobre garoto, ele somente ama. Dá um tipo de prazer estranho, talvez seja porque ele sabe que aquele garoto ainda deve amar a Lily, e o Sirius saboreia o pensamento que ele a tirou dele. Algo que ele gostaria de fazer com o Pontas, mas ele não ousa. Ele ama o Pontas, ele não ama o Ferris, Rupert Ferris.

"Roo! O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela pergunta, a tensão no corpo dela saindo novamente, quando ela se encosta de volta no Sirius.

"Eu ia encontrar com a Emma aqui… mas eu vejo que um casal já chegou antes da gente."

"Isso não é o que aparenta..." ela diz apressadamente.

"Com certeza que não é..." ele diz, sarcasticamente.

"Pelo menos é você, e não outra pessoa..."

"Sim, você nunca viu isso, certo, Ferris?" diz o Sirius, com uma piscadela.

"Certo..." ele diz lentamente, pensando que ele 'não estava vendo' muitas coisas ultimamente…

"Rooey!" Eles ouvem uma voz feminina chamando. O Rupert vira rapidamente, estendendo os braços, para impedir a entrada dela.

"Desculpa, está ocupado..." ele diz. "Vamos para outro lugar, ok?"

"Oooh... Quem?" Ela pergunta, quando eles começam a descer as escadas.

"Somente um casal do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa," ele diz, enquanto fecha a porta.

O Sirius tem que dar crédito para o garoto. Embora ele claramente o deteste, ele ainda é leal a Lily, protengendo-a até da namorada dele. O Sirius admira esse tipo de lealdade. Ele se sente um pouco menos triunfante, enquanto ele pensa no garoto caminhando com a namorada para achar outro lugar… _Somente ligeiramente_. Ainda é um vitória deliciosa.

A Lily relaxa de volta no Sirius, e começa a brincar distraída com o Olho do Dragão, segurando-o para deixar o luar refletir nas pedras.

"Então esse é o colar, hein?" diz o Sirius, com um toque de admiração na voz dele. A Lily se vira para poder encará-lo, para que ele possa enxergar melhor.

"Adorável, não é?"

"Maravilhoso, como a dona dele."

"Sabia, era para o John usar esse colar primeiro para..." ela diz, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. O Sirius coloca o braço dele em volta dela, e encosta a cabeça dele no topo da dela.

"Continua."

"Na verdade, ele escreveu uma carta, me avisando para não ir para Hogsmeade, me dizendo o que ele e os outros estavam fazendo. Confessando tudo, até mesmo que mandaram o colar, para ele colocar em mim. Ele não conseguiu fazer, então ele o jogou no lago, pensando que estava a salvo das pessoas ali… Mas é claro que a azarada da Lily Evans encontrou um jeito..." ela diz, continuando a acariciar a suave safira. "Mas pensando bem, eu acho que se eu não tivesse encontrado o colar, então eu não teria percebido o John reconhecê-lo, o que ativou as minhas suspeitas, e me fez ir até o dormitório da Sonserina, onde eu descobri o plano de Hogsmeade… Então, se eu não tivesse encontrado o colar, então eu não estaria preparada para Hogsmeade, e todas as três teríamos morrido..." Falar isso tudo de uma vez só foi difícil.

"Então, você teve muita _sorte_ na verdade..." diz o Sirius. "Sem a experiência de quase morrer, você não estaria aqui agora..."

"Mas isso é realmente sorte? Eu quero dizer, pensa sobre todos os alunos que nem morrem, ou quase morrem. Se eu sou sortuda por quase morrer, o que eles são?"

"Entediantes." ele responde simplesmente, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "O Pontas sabe sobre essa carta?"

"Não. Não conta para ele. O John não está seguro, mesmo em Azkaban. Se as pessoas descobrirem que ele traiu o Voldemort..."

"Se aquela carta for utilizada em qualquer maneira para libertá-lo, então também o condena para o velho mestre dele, ou os seguidores do Voldemort, sim eu vejo o problema."

"Eu prometi escrever..."

"Bondade sua..." diz o Sirius, e então depois de um momento de silêncio, ele pergunta, "Você realmente gostava dele?"

"Não mesmo. Não podia confiar nele, por razões óbvias, mas eu devo admitir que era bom andar de mãos dadas daquele jeito, ser beijada naquele jeito… mesmo que tudo tenha sido armação. Como a memória do meu patrono. Faz você se sentir quente, mesmo sabendo que é artificial. Era como que, pela primeira vez desde… bem… por um bom tempo, as pessoas podiam ver que eu sou amável. Embora não tenha funcionado por muito tempo. Ele estava me beijando, e eu estava pensando 'aqui tem dois jogadores. Eu estou fingindo ignorância, e ele está fingindo inocência.' Eu confesso agora, somente para você, que me deu vontade de vomitar. Literalmente vomitar. Eu tive que empurrar ele para longe e vomitar, foi o quanto isso me incomodou."

O Sirius pode sentí-la tremer. Ele começa a esfregar os braços dela, mas ele sabe que os arrepios não são de frio. Mesmo assim, é tudo o que ele pode fazer. Ele é novo nessa coisa de 'estar presente _emocionalmente_' para uma mulher. Na verdade, ele poderia ter ficado estupidamente calado se o Ferris, Rupert Ferris não tivesse aparecido. O Sirius está mortificado pelas própria desvantagens dele, e grato que ninguém jamais vai conhecê-las.

"Se você soubesse então, que ele gostava de você, o que você teria feito?"

"Ele não gostava de mim."

"Ele deve ter gostado de você… arriscando aquilo tudo. Quando ele escreveu aquela carta ele não sabia que você não os entregaria naquela hora, e ele seria assassinado por traição com certeza. Ele abriu mão de tudo para salvar você."

"Talvez ele me apreciasse… Nós estávamos saindo há apenas uma semana. Eu acho que poderia ter sido qualquer um. Quando chegou a hora, ele simplesmente não podia matar alguém a sangue frio. Ele não é um Comensal da Morte no coração, mas ele também não é uma boa pessoa; ele somente seguiu esse caminho, porque os pais deles disseram para ele fazer isso. E, naquela época, ele não tinha a força de caráter para dizer não..."

"Mas você deu essa força a ele."

"Não. Eu acho que foi ficar cara a cara com a realidade de realmente ter que matar uma pessoa."

"Eu duvido. Se eu me lembro corretamente, a sua vida foi a única que ele pediu para poupar. Ele não pediu para não matar as outras duas..."

"O que prova que ele não era uma pessoa _tão_ boa assim. Ele sabia que ele deveria ir para Azkaban, porque ele sabe que se importar com a Lily Evans não é o suficiente para redimir você dos seus pecados."

"Se fosse tão fácil assim..." ele diz abundantemente. Os cumprimentos sempre saem facilmente da língua do Sirius, quando ele está conversando com as mulheres, mas ele percebe que tem muito mais satisfação quando você realmente os sente.

"O James deve ter te contado sobre a memória, então… se você sabia que ele somente tinha pedido para me poupar." Engraçado, ela não tinha percebido isso antes. Ela somente percebeu quando o Sirius apontou isso. Talvez o Dumbledore tenha percebido isso também…

"Ele me contou. Me espelhou, assim que voltou de Hogsmeade."

"Ele realmente te conta tudo, não é?"

"Não tudo… ele não me conta coisas que ele acredita que não são importantes, ou coisas que ele não quer dar importância para."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Digamos… que alguém ofenda ele, ou o deixe confuso, e isso realmente deixe ele chateado. Ele não contaria isso para ninguém, porque então ele estaria admitindo que isso afetou ele. Falar sobre isso, na opinião dele, seria dar importância para algo que ele gostaria que não tivesse nenhuma importância." 'Também conhecido como negação...' pensa o Sirius.

"Isso faz sentido. Muitas pessoas fazem isso..."

"Verdade…"

"E quanto a você?"

"Eu?"

"Sim, _você_, Sirius Black. Quando você está sofrendo, o que você faz?"

"Converso com o James ou o Remus, geralmente." A forma pela qual ele pronunciou o 'geralmente' a faz ficar curiosa.

"A menos que..."

"A menos que… seja algo que eu não possa preocupá-los com..."

"Por exemplo?"

"Bom… não conta para o Pontas que eu te disse isso, mas… _você_."

"Me desculpa." ela diz automaticamente. Ela nem mesmo sabe o que ela fez para ele.

"Não, não, não é culpa sua. Mas na última lua cheia, o Pontas veio até a gente naquela manhã, e disse que não íamos mais fazer isso, e depois explicou, quando estávamos sozinhos, que foi porque você foi atacada."

"Eu acabei com a tradição de vocês..." ela diz tristemente.

"Não é isso. Veja só, ele esqueceu de mencionar que você era uma animaga, e que você ia ficar bem. Então, pelos próximos dias eu fiquei cheio de culpa, não podia nem mesmo contar para o Aluado sobre isso, e também não podia conversar com o Pontas sobre isso. Então, eu estava tendo um tempo miserável sozinho e miserável..."

"Ele não te contou?"

"Eventualmente sim, obviamente. Somente quando ele estava me explicando sobre o seu patrono."

"Mal feito, Potter..."

"Não… eu não culpo ele, ele tinha muita coisa na mente."

"E quanto a você? Na sua última carta, você disse que tinha algo que você queria conversar..."

"Ah, aquilo… não precisa ser mencionado agora. Não depois disso tudo..."

"Bom, se alguma outra coisa acontecer… ou se tiver alguma coisa na sua mente, as corujas sabem aonde me encontrar..."

"O James diz que, exceto quando é relacionado ao trabalho, você raramente diz o que está _pensando_." ele diz, refletindo a conversa de volta para ela.

"Eu estou fazendo um favor para ele. Ninguém quer ouvir as reclamações de outra pessoa ou… os medos e as dúvidas, e todas aquelas coisas desagradáveis. E é como você disse, se eu disser em voz alta, faz com que sejam mais… reais. Algumas vezes é mais fácil manter as coisas para mim mesma. Não é algo que eu gostaria de atribular outras pessoas com."

"Bom, sinta-se livre para reclamar comigo quando você quiser. Você tem a minha garantia que eu não vou ficar atribulado com isso, porque eu não dou a mínima sobre você e os seus problemas triviais. Eu provavelmente nem mesmo vou ouvir..."

"_Por que você acha que eu pedi para encontrar com você aqui?_" ela diz, com um toque de risada na voz dela. "Mas obrigada, assim mesmo, e eu vou te conceder a mesma descortesia."

O Sirius estica a mão dele, e ela aperta.

"Está fechado então."

"Não somos colegas de amarguras." ela diz alegremente.

"Um… não."

"Que tal, companheiros de reclamações?"

"Negativo."

"Amigos lamentadores?"

"Altamente sugestivo, mas não."

"Grupo para resmungar?"

"Negado."

"Parceiros que procuram defeitos?" ela sugere de novo. O Sirius não agüenta mais, e ri.

"O que há com você, e essa obsessão ridícula de aliteração?"

"Só estou me divertindo. Não posso ter você associado a mim somente com reclamações… tenho que fazer você rir um pouco também..."

"O que, para que nós dois possamos ser companheiros de risadas também, é?" Ele diz sarcasticamente, mas ainda rindo.

"Agora você entendeu!"

"Amantes sorridentes."

"Está indo um pouco além agora..."

"Nós devemos fazer sacrifícios pelo propósito da aliteração, minha querida."

"É _claro_."

"Mas ainda… isso não soa tão ruim, não é… Não com você, eu quero dizer, bem… você deve saber o quanto repulsiva você é. Uma amante sorridente, então… Soa a coisa mais perfeita que uma mulher poderia ser..."

"Sim… porque esses são dois aspectos de um relacionamento (e vida) que você mais gosta, certo? Sexo e risada? Você quer somente as coisas boas, e não quer ficar por perto pelas ruins..."

"Ai! Isso soa como uma avaliação bem cruel."

"Vai negar?"

"Não posso."

"Por mais que me doa te dizer isso, eu duvido que você vai ser capaz de encontrar uma mulher com a qual você vai estar rindo ou transando, o tempo todo..."

"Eu sei, é por esse motivo que eu mudo tão freqüentemente."

"Parece um bom plano, eu acho. Exceto que você tem carência de intimidade verdadeira."

"Quem precisa de intimidade? Eu tenho excelentes amigos. As mulheres são somente para divertimento."

"Somos, é..." diz a Lily, tentando sair dos braços dele com delicadeza. É somente um gesto para mostrar o desagrado dela.

"Bem… na maioria das vezes," ele diz balançando os ombros, mas a puxa de volta para ele mesmo assim. "E então tem você, e você tem as suas vantagens… Eu posso te torturar, reclamar com você, te usar para fazer o Pontas ficar desconfortável, o que eu posso te garantir que é _muito_ divertido… para _mim_, pelo menos..."

"Como que você me usa para deixar ele desconfortável?"

"Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é mencionar transar com você, e os olhos dele começa a se contorcer."

"Ele deve achar estranho qualquer pessoa pensar em mim de um jeito sexual..."

"Não… ele te reconheceu como a bela da Grifinória, não foi?"

"Sim, bem, se eu tivesse uma irmãzinha, eu poderia admitir que ela é linda, mas ainda iria me incomodar ouvir que algum cara está querendo se dar bem com ela..."

"Seria impossível te confundir com uma criança..." diz o Sirius, cinicamente. A Lily se lembra o que o James havia dito naquela noite na cabana do Hagrid. _Ela não é uma criança que eu posso dizer o que fazer e o que não fazer… Evanszinha está crescida…_

"Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que ele é o meu professor, e não pensa desse jeito."

"Escuta, Evans, os professores não são feitos de pedra, eles são pessoas como você e eu. Você pode apostar que, caso eu fosse um professor, eu já teria transado com metade dos meus alunos."

"Sirius Black, você não tem decência _nenhuma_?"

"Ei, eu tive decência suficiente para não me tornar um professor, certo?"

"Isso é verdade, eu acho. Não que alguém jamais fosse te contratar se você tentasse. Talvez eles contratem os professores pela falta de… é… impulso."

"Se esse fosse o caso, então nós teríamos uma grande massa sem instrução nas nossas mãos. Eu te garanto, que até mesmo a Minerva McGonagall, tem um pensamento herege de vez em quando..."

"Ew..."

"Não é 'ew'; é a natureza humana," ele diz, censurando-a. "O sexo é a coisa mais natural do mundo. É o que toda criatura faz. É como todos nós sobrevivemos. Não tem vida sem sexo."

"Certo..." diz a Lily. Ela duvida _muito_ que as 'atividades' do Sirius tenham qualquer coisa a ver com a aspiração nobre de continuar a espécie...

"Você estaria desconfortável, se um dos seus amigos começarem a falar com você sobre transar com o seu Professor favorito?"

"Sim… considerando que todos os meus amigos são homens…" ela diz. O Sirius ri.

"Ok, bem, imagine uma colega de turma mulher então."

"Elas fazem isso o tempo todo..." ela diz irritadamente.

"E isso não te deixa nem um pouco desconfortável?"

"Não mesmo..."

"Porque você se simpatiza, não é?" diz o Sirius, de forma sugestiva. A Lily não consegue ver, mas ela sabe que, caso ela estivesse olhando para o rosto dele, as sobrancelhas dele estariam se mexendo de forma irritante.

"Não." Ela diz categoricamente.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é, que é nojento para os professores pensarem sobre os alunos desse jeito, mas os alunos podem pensar sobre os professores deles desse jeito? Isso não parece ser justo..."

"Eu me recuso a acreditar que os professores são pessoas de verdade… pela minha própria sanidade."

"O quê?"

"Não tem como alguém como… como o Dumbledore iria..."

"Calma… o Dumbledore não conta. Ele passou do tempo dele, e portanto, transcendeu esse desejo particular… mas você pode apostar a sua vassoura que o velho Sluggy não é imune aos seus feitiços..."

"O Slughorn ensina poções..."

"Não são esses os feitiços que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso… as suas _atrações observáveis_… as que não estão escondidas aqui." ele diz, batendo com o dedo indicador na testa dela. A Lily treme.

"Blegh..." O pensamento de um Slughorn excitado induz o vômito.

"O quê? É uma coisa natural, Evans, eu não vejo porque você parece tão repugnada por isso. Só porque eles são professores, isso não os deixa assexuados."

"É... só... eww. Não... não, não, não."

"Você não pensou que era ' eww, não, não, não,' quando você estava duelando com o Pontas duas semanas atrás..."

"Isso… foi completamente diferente," ela diz, ficando mais e mais envergonhada a cada segundo que passa.

"Diferente, como?" ele diz, conversando.

"Bom, para começar não foi… quer dizer, foi forçado. Uma ocorrência não natural. Se eu não tivesse feito o feitiço, aquilo não teria acontecido."

"Bom, não _durante_ a aula, não. Mas acredite em mim, um homem da nossa idade não precisa de um feitiço para levantar o..."

"Pára."

"O quê?"

"Pára de falar sobre isso..."

"Eu só estava provando o meu ponto de vista."

"Não é o conceito que me incomoda; é a forma com a qual você parece ser capaz de falar sobre isso… Até quando você fala sobre as 'coisas naturais', faz as pessoas com o mínimo senso de decência se sentirem desconfortáveis."

"Humm..." diz o Sirius, fingindo estar considerando isso. "Talvez esse seja o problema do Pontas também… Talvez não seja o _pensamento_ de fazer sexo com você que deixa ele desconfortável, mas o fato que eu fico insistindo que ele fale sobre isso."

"O quê?" A Lily precisa de esclarecimento desesperadamente. O pensamento de _quem_ fazendo sexo com ela? E o que o Sirius insiste que ele diga? Parte dela tem medo de saber…

"Será que eu falei demais?" ele diz, tentando soar inocente (e falhando miseravelmente).

"Demais ou muito pouco, eu não sei qual..."

"Ah, bem, melhor deixar para lá, cariad."

"Cariad?" A palavra parece assustar ela. Completamente distraída da conversa anterior, ela fala, mais calmamente, "você não soa galês..."

"Eu não sou, é verdade. Mas eu gosto do som. Eu gosto de mudar as minhas palavras de afeto. Você não se incomoda, não é?"

"Não. Não, eu não me incomodo..." ela sussurra. Ela ouviu essa palavra incontáveis vezes. O Sirius Black parece ter a habilidade incomum de encontrar pontos fracos, e explorar eles. Ela imagina que ele seja igualmente talentoso em pressionar quando ele quer chatear as pessoas, ou encontrar as fraquezas para explorá-las. Ele simplesmente é uma daquelas pessoas que pode avaliar outro ser humano em um olhar. E ele vai provar os poderes dele mais uma vez.

"Quem era ele?" ele pergunta.

"Quem?"

"O galês..."

"Como você sabe que tinha um?" ela pergunta, não com despeito, mas com curiosidade.

"O jeito que você pronunciou. Você diz mais facilmente do que eu. Você deve estar acostumada a ouvir isso." ele explica. É lógico, mas a maior parte dos homens não percebe um detalhe pequeno como esse, ou faz a conexão com tanta astúcia.

"O meu pai." ela responde, com a voz dela soando diferente. O Sirius começa a mexer em um cacho do cabelo dela.

"Continua." ele diz, encorajando-a.

"Eu não sei o que mais dizer."

"Diga qualquer coisa, contanto que você continue a falar, você tem uma voz adorável." ele persuade.

"O meu pai também tinha uma ótima voz; amava contar histórias. Ele nasceu em Llandudno, a cidade natal da minha avó. O meu avô, antes de casar com a minha avó, e ter o meu pai, trabalhou nos embarcadouros de Holyhead para Dublin. De vez em quando, nos verões, ele levava o meu pai para velejar por uma ou duas semanas. Ele costumava me contar histórias. Começando em Llandudno, indo para Holyhead, através do Mar Irlandês, pela baía Cardigan, para parar em Aberystwyth. Então St. David's, então para Porthcawl, e então finalmente parando em Cardiff, antes de fazerem o caminho de volta de novo. O mar era a grande paixão do meu avô. O meu pai também amava, mas quando ele fez 18 anos, ele se mudou para a parte do interior do país, para um trabalho em Birmingham, onde ele conheceu a minha mãe. Eles se mudaram para Londres, e tiveram a Petúnia, mudaram para Surrey, e então me tiveram." o Sirius espera por mais um minuto, antes de perceber que ela tinha terminado.

"Você terminou a sua história, aonde ela deveria ter começado, cariad."

"Eu… não posso," ela diz hesitantemente.

"Você pode..."

"Me diga algumas das _suas_ memórias de infância, então." A Lily sente o Sirius endurece levemente atrás dela. O James contou para ela que o Sirius não se dá bem com os pais dele, e que ele se mudou para morar com ele quando ainda estavam na escola. A Lily não conhece nenhum dos detalhes, mas ela pode descobrir a natureza deles.

"Certo, eu vejo que esse é um tipo de conversa que nós vamos ter que evitar."

"Me desculpa..."

"Por quê?"

"Por te chamar aqui desse jeito. Eu nem sei ao certo porque eu fiz isso. Eu acho que eu somente queria ver alguém que não fosse o James, o Hagrid, ou o Rupert. Todos os três são maravilhosos no jeito deles, mas têm coisas que eu estou escondendo de todos eles. Eu somente precisava de um… tempo. Desculpa..."

"Para que servem os companheiros de reclamações, hein?" ele diz levemente. "Merlin, Evans, você está tremendo como louca. Você deveria entrar. Não quero que você pegue uma gripe."

"Por favor, não vista essa coisa." diz o Sirius olhando a capa. "Imagine quanto estranho apareceria eu estar caminhando pelos corredores do castelo, as 4 da manhã. Se eu estiver com você, eu pelo menos tenho uma desculpa." A Lily não gosta particularmente da idéia de ser vista caminhando pelos corredores do castelo, de noite, com o Sirius Black...

"Vista você então." Ela diz, entregando a capa para ele. Ele a pega, mas não a coloca. Em vez disso, ele segura o braço dela com o dele, e sai na direção do quarto dela.

"Isso é uma má idéia..." ela diz.

"Vamos, eu acho que é uma excelente idéia."

"E se nós encontrarmos alguém?"

"Agora, quem que, eu seu estado são, estaria vagando pelos corredores a essa hora?"

"Verdade, nenhuma pessoa sã estaria, mas esse castelo é cheio de loucos..."

"_É Lily e Blackie! Eles estão sendo tão travessos!_

_Eu vou contar para o Potter Potty!"_

"Noite, Pirraça," diz o Sirius, casualmente para o poltergeist.

"_Evanszinha não deveria estar fora da cama! Black mau!"_

"Eu estou levando ela para lá agora, não se preocupe."

"_Levando ela para a cama? __**Black maaaaaaaau!**__"_

O Sirius ri. "Melhor, eu estou escoltando ela para casa..."

O Pirraça voa para longe, aparentemente sem ouvir a última frase do Sirius. Ou talvez ele tenha ouvido, mas descartou a informação por não ser escandalosa o suficiente.

"_O Black está no castelo, e ele não está fazendo nada de bom!_

_Mas o Pirraça não o culpa, ele faria se ele pudesse!"_

"Não se preocupe com o Pirraça, ele vai ficar entediado com essa música antes mesmo que qualquer pessoa esteja acordada para ouvir."

"Ele realmente não contaria para o James, contaria?"

"Eu duvido muito. Por quê? Você está preocupada?"

"Não." Ela está?

"Bom, porque não tem motivos para você ficar preocupada." diz o Sirius. Embora ele não possa dizer o mesmo para ele. Ele sabe que tem que juntar esses dois, antes que o James descubra que eles têm contato… senão, o James jamais o perdoaria. O Sirius está, na verdade, _com medo_. Ele foi tão longe, e se ele falhasse agora, iria simplesmente parecer para o James que ele está dando em cima da Lily, o que ele não está. O único jeito que o James venha a ignorar essa visita, e os possíveis encontros, vai ser se ele já estiver com ela. O Sirius tem que trabalhar secretamente e rapidamente.

"Então, nós não vamos contar isso para ninguém. Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu estou profundamente envergonhado de mim mesmo."

"Nós nem _fizemos_ nada." ela diz, confusa.

"Eu sei. Isso que é tão vergonhoso. Se a fofoca se espalhar que eu passei uma noite inteira conversando sobre coisas sentimentais, eu vou perder toda a credibilidade."

"Credibilidade? De quê?"

"De Sirius Black: Mulherengo Extraordinário."

"Ah, é _claro_, eu esqueci..."

"Acredite, se nós tivéssemos passado a noite do meu jeito, você com certeza não teria se esquecido."

"Fala a verdade, você amou essa conversa sentimental, e você sabe disso… Embora, você nunca vai admitir isso, então eu não vou pedir para você admitir."

"Sem comentários." Responde o Sirius de forma evasiva. A Lily sorri.

"Bom, se você jamais se sentir com a vontade de não ter sexo, sinta-se livre para fazer uma visita."

"Hummm… O Pontas vive me dizendo que eu deveria ter um hobby inocente, talvez não transar com você possa ser um deles. Eu não acho que o James vai condenar isso..." Ele diz isso sarcasticamente, mas a Lily entende o comentário pelo o que ele realmente é. Um hobby onde você passa tempo com alguém, e não transe com eles, é o que a maioria chamaria de _amizade_. Ela não diz isso em voz alta, é claro, porque somente iria arruinar isso, e deixar o Sirius desconfortável. Ele não é o tipo de ter _amizades_ com mulheres… e isso pode precisar de um pouco de treinamento, mas a Lily está disposta para esse desafio.

"Vigilância," ela diz, quando chega no quarto dela.

"Nos da, cariad, (Boa noite, querida)" ele diz, entregando a capa para ela.

"Já é quase o nascer do sol, você deveria estar dizendo, bore da.(Bom dia)"

"Desculpa, o meu galês é extremamente limitado."

"Eu mesma também não sei muito mais." ela admite envergonhadamente, enquanto o retrato se abre, jogando a luz no corredor.

"Nesse caso, Bore da… cariad," ele diz, com um lado da boca dele virando em um sorriso, antes dele se virar e ir embora. A Lily fica chocada por alguma razão. Ela havia falado com o Sirius no espelho, então ela não sabe porque ela não havia percebido isso antes. Na torre da astronomia, estava muito escuro para ver, mas aqui com a iluminação gentil vindo da sala comunal dela, ela viu que os olhos do Sirius têm um tom _impressionante_ de cinza, não são marrons como ela havia pensado. Ela não sabe como que ela pode ter feito esse erro. Ela nunca viu um tom tão peculiar nos olhos antes. Ela poderia descrevê-los como prata; porque eles tem aquela qualidade líquida que a prata parece ter, como se eles pudessem mudar quando desejassem, mas nunca iriam...

* * *

Além de lerem uma história maravilhosa, vocês ainda estão aprendendo galês!! Hehehe

E então, o James vai descobrir sobre o encontro dos dois? O Pirraça vai contar para ele? Qual o caminho da nossa história, agora que os Comensais foram capturados? Querem ler o próximo capítulo? Então, eu quero muitas reviews!! O capítulo anterior teve poucas reviews, considerando que ontem foi sábado, e as pessoas têm mais tempo para ler e deixar reviews!! Quero todo mundo compensando nesse capítulo, pois o próximo é um outro capítulo grande, talvez seja o maior até agora, e tem muita interação Lily/James, então eu quero muitos reviews para poder trabalhar rapidamente!! Eu penso se essa história consegue chegar a 500 reviews com esse capítulo… Seriam **30 reviews**… O que não é muito, considerando que mais do que 30 pessoas tem essa história como favorita, então se cada um deixar um review, a gente passa de 30. Isso sem contar os anônimos fiéis, que sempre deixam um review também. Acho que somos capazes de chegar a 500 sim, o que vocês acham? Notem que isso não é uma das minhas chantagens habituais, somente um devaneio, uma esperança que gostaria de concluir… E então, querem deixar uma tradutora feliz?


	31. 30: Pirraça e Papelada

**A/N**: Alguém comentou estar confusa sobre falarem de presentes de Natal em Novembro. Como foi anônimo, eu não posso responder o review, mas faço questão de responder, então segue a explicação. O James deu a coruja para a Lily como presente de Natal, somente como desculpa. Lembrem-se que ele havia comprado a coruja e depois pensou como daria para ela, e a melhor desculpa que ele achou, foi dar de presente de Natal adiantado. Já a Lily deu para o James, porque ela achava que talvez fosse morrer em Hogsmeade, e então ela quis dar o presente antes de Hogsmeade. Espero que tenha ficado claro para todos...

E conseguimos chegar a 500 reviews!! WOW!! Juro que estou impressionada!! Vocês fizeram uma tradutora feliz, e recebem de presente um capítulo enorme, com muita interação Lily/James.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 30: Pirraça e Papelada**_

A primeira coisa que ela percebe quando ela entra, é que o fogo ainda está aceso. Com certeza não foi ela quem acedeu, e ela sabe que alguém deve ter acendido… Ela também sabe que a única pessoa possível que poderia (ou iria) é o James Potter. O sangue dela congela nas veias, mas quando ela percebe que é impossível ele estar aqui (já que ela está com a capa da invisibilidade), ela relaxa um pouco. Ela entra no quarto dela, meio que esperando encontrar ele sentado na cama dela, com uma enorme cara feia no rosto, e dizendo 'aonde você estava, senhorita? Você sabe que horas são?' Ou algo pior.

Ele não está aqui, o único sinal que ele esteve aqui é o fogo, que está quase se apagando agora… Por que ele veio aqui, e quando? Ela começa a morder as unhas dela, antes de se lembrar que é um hábito horrível, e ela pára. Tentando encontrar algo para as mãos inquietas dela fazerem, ela pega a varinha dela, e começa a girar nos dedos dela. Depois que ela deixa cair no chão, pela quarta vez, ela a pega de volta, e a coloca no bolso.

'Maldito seja, Potter, eu tive uma noite muito relaxante, e você, de algum jeito, consegue arruiná-la sem ao menos estar presente.'

Aquela poção ainda vai durar horas, então ela pega um livro da estante dela, e estava se sentando no sofá para ler, quando um pergaminho chama a atenção dela… Ele está no mesmo lugar que o da Alice Longbottom. Apoiado em um lado do tabuleiro de xadrez, com uma torre agindo como peso de papel.

_Querida cérebro de verme-cego,_

_Você ainda deve estar na cabana do Hagrid, mas eu não vou esperar você voltar, porque quem sabe a hora que você vai voltar. Você provavelmente tem muita explicação para dar… Eu não te invejo nisso. Mesmo assim, eu vim para te dizer que o Moody mandou outra coruja. Ele quer as suas memórias, então por favor, deixe-as prontas antes de irmos. Depois de fazer isso, por favor, vá dormir, ninguém pode funcionar apropriadamente com a quantidade de sono que você tem._

Não tem assinatura, somente um p.s.

_P.S. Essas não são ordens, somente sugestões educadas. Você pode perceber que eu disse 'por favor'. Essa é __**a**__ palavra mágica, certo?_

"Awww..." ela diz para a Ebony, que assobia de volta. Ela não está mais nervosa, mas as mãos dela (assim como o coração dela, por alguma razão estranha) ainda estão um pouco inquietas. Ele a chamou de cérebro de verme-cego, não esperou ela voltar, e praticamente disse que ela é deficiente… e mesmo assim ela não consegue deixar de sorrir.

Ela pega a carta, e a dobra cuidadosamente. De volta no quarto dela, ela abre a gaveta da cabeceira de cama dela, e remove o pedaço de pergaminho que ela mantém ali.

_Eu não vou ser capaz de voltar antes do amanhecer. Nem mesmo PENSE em ir para a cabana do Hagrid sozinha. Você e o Mercúrio fiquem bem aonde estão; somente convoque a fórmula do seu quarto. Eu volto o mais rápido que eu puder._

_James Potter_

Ela morde o lábio, enquanto relê a mensagem, tentando ao máximo não sorrir...

* * *

É claro que a Lily ainda está acordada quando o Potter entra na sala comunal dela, meia hora depois. A Lily está sentada com tranqüilidade no sofá, lendo.

"Um pouco cedo, não é?" ela pergunta.

"Está sempre cedo a essa hora da manhã..." diz o James, bocejando sonolento.

"Não, eu quis dizer que você chegou um pouco mais cedo do que o normal."

"Cheguei?" ele diz, esfregando os olhos, enquanto ele olha para o relógio do avô dele. "Maldito poltergeist… o que ele quis dizer, _três_..." ele murmura.

"O quê? O Pirraça? O que ele disse?" ela pergunta, soando alarmada.

"É… nada." responde o James muito rapidamente, e então diz, "Ele estava apenas berrando no meu ouvido, para chamar atenção da peça literária que ele escreveu no meu quadro negro. O seu próprio jeito _colorido_ de recontar a sedução da mãe da Morgana."

* * *

A história toda do quadro negro é verdade, mas explicar o que o Pirraça realmente disse, significaria que ele tem que admitir várias coisas que ele prefere não admitir.

O James estava dormindo no quarto dele, quando o Pirraça entrou sobrevoando, fazendo uma zona suficiente para acordar até mesmo o James. Mas, devido a chegada do Pirraça, o James ficou ciente da coruja do Moody. Por isso está tudo bem.

E então vem a parte embaraçosa… Por algum motivo desconhecido, o James pensou em vir para a sala comunal da Lily. Talvez ele quisesse se aquecer ao lado da lareira… ele realmente não sabe. Passava de uma da manhã, e a Lily não estava na sala comunal dela, então ele achou que ela estava no quarto. De novo, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele de algum jeito, caiu no sono no sofá dela.

Eram três da manhã, quando o poltergeist apareceu e começou a fazer vários comentários altos (e muito grossos) não somente do porque o James estava ali, mas para apontar que a Lily não estava, na verdade, no quarto dela, como o James havia pensado anteriormente. Completamente envergonhado, ele escreveu a mensagem, e pretendia sair do quarto dela secretamente, mas não conseguiu encontrar a maldita capa em lugar nenhum. Então, ele foi forçado a deixar o quarto dela completamente visível, com o Pirraça gritando coisas para ele, o caminho todo de volta ao escritório dele. Uma vez exausto da perseguição dele, o poltergeist resolveu procurar coisas maiores e mais malvadas para fazer, enquanto o James foi para a cama, esperando que o Pirraça, uma vez na vida dele, não dissesse mais nada.

O James xingou o Pirraça, não somente por fazê-lo de todo, mas também por fazê-lo indagar. Aonde ela está? Será que ela está com o homem que o Ferris disse? O James acreditou nela, quando ela disse que eles não estavam saindo, mas isso não deixa a mente dele em paz. Longe disso. Como o Rupert havia dito, a Lily parece ter uma coleção muito estranha de amigos, a descrição dos quais deixou o James mais preocupado do que um amante deixaria.

A Lily havia assumido muito ousadamente, naquela noite, que tinham muitas coisas que ela estava escondendo dele, e ele não se surpreende se elas não forem nem um pouco inofensivas. Na verdade, ele ficaria muito surpreso se elas fossem. Algumas das coisas que o Rupert disse estimularam as suspeitas mais horríveis…

Depois que ficar andando em círculos por meia hora, ele foi para a cama, e procedeu a ficar olhando para o teto por mais trinta minutos. Ele caiu em um sono inquieto por algumas poucas horas, quando o Pirraça entrou mais uma vez, cantando em voz alta.

" _Jamsie Potty! Acorda, desperta!_

_Por que você não vai ver a sua ruiva predileta!_

_Você não está fazendo nada de bom, e ela também não,_

_Por que não se junta a ela, e então, três serão!"_

* * *

'Bom, Pirraça, você me acordou, e para o quê?' Pensa o James. Ele está na sala comunal da Lily. Somente ele e a Lily. São dois.

Ele não tem noção do que a última linha, daquela ridícula música deve significar, então o James conclui que o Pirraça provavelmente usou para chateá-lo…

"Você viu a minha mensagem, certo?"

"Sim, as minhas memórias estão na mesa. Com certeza nós não vamos logo depois da alimentação… ninguém trabalha tão cedo, especialmente em um domingo."

"O Moody trabalha, mas você está certa, nós não vamos _diretamente_ depois. Eu não vou a _lugar nenhum_, sem antes ter um café da manhã."

"Eu concordo de coração."

Agora que a mente dele está desperta, e pensando devidamente, ele pode considerar as coisas. Ele sabe que a Lily esteve ausente até pelo menos três da manhã, e portanto não tem como saber que ele esteve aqui. Sabendo disso, ele inventa um pequeno teste para ela.

"Eu vim aqui por volta de 12:45, que horas você voltou?"

A Lily tem apenas um segundo para pensar. Qualquer hesitação e ele ficaria imediatamente suspeito. A Lily, como todos os mentirosos exímios, sabe que as melhores mentiras são baseadas em verdades inatacáveis...

"Ah, eu não voltei até muito tarde. Agora, não fique chateado comigo, mas eu fiquei sentada até tarde, na torre da astronomia, somente pensando profundamente… Eu acho que eu não retornei até quatro e meia da manhã, ou cinco horas..."

"De novo na torre da astronomia?" diz o James, reassegurado. Não seria a primeira vez que ela simplesmente senta na torre da astronomia para pensar. Ele não a culpa. Depois do dia que ela teve, ela pode querer um tempo sozinha para refletir. O James suspira aliviado. Ele esteve preocupado por nada… _de novo_.

"Sim." ela diz. "E eu realmente apreciei. Era _justamente_ o que eu precisava."

"Como você não desmaiou de cansaço?"

"Eu tomei um pouco daquela poção, você sabe, a que eu inventei na semana passada?"

"Não exagera com aquilo. Nada pode realmente substituir uma boa noite de sono."

"Sim, sei, certo, vamos?..."

"Quando eu achar a minha capa, eu acho que deixei ela aqui..."

"Ah, é domingo de manhã. Ninguém vai estar acordado, com certeza a gente pode ir sem ela."

"Nós poderíamos, mas eu ainda gostaria de saber aonde ela está..."

"A gente pode procurar quando voltarmos," ela responde, esperando que ele esteja muito distraído então pelo estômago dele, entre outras coisas, para pensar sobre a capa. Ela ainda está desconfiada da capa. Ela não quer nenhum dos dois embaixo daquela coisa, antes que ela resolva as coisas na mente dela.

* * *

É uma manhã muito fria, e o James pode ver a respiração da Lily se transformando em um vapor, quando ela exala. Ela coloca um feitiço de aquecimento nela mesma, antes deles saírem, mas o James não pode deixar de pensar que o ar frio ainda pode fazer mal para os pulmões dela. O James ficou tão distraído com tudo, que ele quase esqueceu o que aconteceu somente na quinta passada. Se a Madame Pomfrey tivesse as coisas do jeito dela, a Lily ainda estaria deitada na cama da Ala Hospitalar…

"É..." Ele quer ser cuidadoso, ao falar sobre isso, mas ele não quer que ela fique chateada com ele. "Você… está bem, Evans? O ar não está muito frio para você?"

"Nenhum pouco, obrigada _Sr. Bingly_."

O James assume que ela está fazendo outra referência literária trouxa, e continua. "Os curandeiros disseram que por duas semanas…"

"Eu estou bem, James." Ela diz ligeiramente mais impacientemente. "Eu já resolvi isso. Até a Madame Pomfrey concorda que eu estou bem, e _estive_ desde..."

"Desde que você tomou aquela poção que eu peguei para você, no meio da noite." Conclui o James, com o tom de voz dele também ficando impaciente. Ele fica parado, cruzando as mãos no peito. A Lily faz o mesmo, olhando para os olhos dele com um olhar decisivo. Ela respira profundamente, e deixa o ar sair pelo nariz, dando a impressão que um fogo está queimando dentro dela, e a fumaça está escapando pelas narinas dela como um dragão nervoso.

"Sim..." ela diz baixo, com os olhos determinados e zangados. "Isso mesmo." O jeito que ela disse deu uma finalidade para o assunto, que o James sabe que a conversa acabou, e que ela _ainda_ não vai contar para ele sobre a poção.

O James fecha os punhos dele. 'Malditos segredos.'

A alimentação dessa manhã foi fria, e não por causa do tempo. Eles não falam nenhuma palavra o tempo todo. Entretanto, o humor se altera quando eles voltam ao castelo, entrando pelas grandes portas de carvalho. O James estava caminhando em frente, pelo chão de ladrilho, para abrir as portas que dão acesso ao Salão Principal.

"Não, por favor." ela diz, agarrando a manga do casaco dele. Ele pára. "Eu não quero entrar aí ainda, nós podemos comer na cozinha?" O James suaviza, como ele sempre faz quando ela usa esse tom de voz gentil. Não ocorre para o James que eles não precisam ficar juntos para o café da manhã, que a Lily pode ir para a cozinha, e o James para o Salão Principal. Ele nem mesmo registra isso, nem mesmo depois daquele pequeno desacordo naquela manhã, que a Lily não quer que ele saia… o que é uma pena, porque ele com certeza gostaria de ter percebido isso.

Então, em vez de irem ao Salão Principal, eles entram na porta à direita da escada principal, e descem as escadas, esperando não encontrar com nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa no caminho para o café da manhã.

Comparado com o frio amargo do lado de fora, a cozinha está incrivelmente quente e aconchegante. Junto com o aroma da deliciosa comida que flutua no ar, a cozinha de Hogwarts é o melhor lugar em Hogwarts para espantar o frio triste de Inverno.

"Quando terminarmos aqui, é melhor nós pegarmos a sua memória e irmos embora." diz o James, enquanto ele morde outra torrada.

"Ainda está cedo."

"O Moody já vai estar lá agora. Eu acho que é melhor irmos quando ele estiver menos ocupado."

"Muito bem," ela diz, colocando o último delicioso pedaço de bolo na boca. "Eu estou pronta quando você quiser ir."

* * *

De volta no quarto da Lily, ela pega o frasco de memórias, e uma bolsa com tanto dinheiro bruxo quanto trouxa. Ela tem uma missão para fazer, depois da visita ao Moody, e ela não gosta da idéia de ficar presa na Londres trouxa sem dinheiro trouxa. Ela volta para a sala comunal, aonde o James a espera.

"Muda de roupa." ele diz simplesmente.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não posso deixar você ir no seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Eles vão saber imediatamente que você é uma aluna."

"Mas o único casaco quente que eu tenho é o meu casaco de Hogwarts."

O James murmura algo, antes de girar a varinha dele na insígnia de Hogwarts. Ela é _quase_ que retirada sem erros, algumas fibras ficam para fora, e tem um buraco muito pequeno, mas nada que alguém vá notar.

"Os elfos domésticos podem ajeitar isso depois..." ele diz simplesmente. Eles estavam quase que do lado de fora, quando o James se lembra de repente. "A capa!"

A Lily suspira, ele não esqueceu, maldito seja. É ridículo ela achar que poderia manter a capa dele indefinidamente mesmo. Ela sabe disso. Ela só acha que não consegue lidar com nenhuma daquelas 'situações invisíveis' agora.

"Está aqui." ela diz, tirando do seu esconderijo patético, embaixo do sofá. "Eu caí no sono nela a noite passada, desculpa."

"Sem problema. De qualquer forma, você precisa vestí-la até chegarmos em Hogsmeade."

A Lily coloca a capa sobre ela, feliz que dessa vez ela é a pessoa invisível.

"Aah, vamos atravessar de barco!" diz a Lily entusiasmada. "É tão adorável. E olha, está começando a nevar."

"Certo, mas se o lago congelar enquanto a gente estiver nesse barco, e ficarmos presos no meio do lago, eu vou..."

"Rir?" diz a Lily, terminando a frase dele.

"Eu ia dizer algo muito menos agradável, mas isso funciona também." Ele diz, com um sorriso.

"Mas não vai congelar. O lago é muito profundo para congelar."

A Lily se senta no barco, de costas para o castelo, então ela abre a capa na metade da frente, deixando a capa apoiada na cabeça dela, e caindo atrás dela, de tal forma que ela é visível apenas para o James, mas não para qualquer outra pessoa que possa estar olhando pelas janelas do castelo.

Parece completamente tranqüilo no meio do lago, sem nenhuma alma por perto. A neve cai levemente, se juntando no topo da cabeça e no pescoço invisíveis da Lily.

'Malditos sejam os meus olhos,' pensa a Lily. Ela está sendo terrivelmente inconsistente. Ela culpa a neve, e o balanço gentil do barco. Naquela manhã ela estava completamente segura que a capa era uma coisa terrível, mas agora tudo que ela pode pensar, é em colocar a capa completamente nela, e ficar apoiada no pé dele, e encostar nas pernas dele… talvez apoiar a cabeça dela no joelho dele. 'Mas é um impulso estúpido,' ela se censura.

Ela está grata quando o barco chega do outro lado, e os dois saem. A Lily coloca a capa em volta dela novamente, ficando completamente invisível de novo.

"Você já esteve no Ministério antes?" A Lily balança a cabeça, e então percebe que ele não pode vê-la.

"Não."

"Então vamos ter que fazer aparatação acompanhada. Segure-se firme em mim," ele comanda, e pela primeira vez a Lily não questiona a ordem, e imediatamente (e alegremente) obedece.

* * *

"Nós não podemos entrar juntos, e você não pode ir dentro da capa, os alarmes vão soar como loucos. Um susto na segurança é a última coisa que precisamos. Todo mundo está tenso ultimamente." ele diz.

Eles estão parados na frente da entrada de visitantes, ou seja, eles estão parados em frente ao que parece ser uma cabine telefônica trouxa comum. "É simples," diz o James. "Quando estiver lá dentro, simplesmente disque 62442, diga o seu nome, e que você tem horário marcado com o Alastor Moody, do Setor dos Aurores. O elevador vai te levar para baixo, para o 8º andar. Pegue o elevador principal, de volta para o 2º andar, esse é o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. O quartel general dos aurores fica a sua direita, quando você sair do elevador. Você não tem como errar o escritório do Moody. É o único que tem porta."

"Certo."

"Você entendeu tudo? Quer que eu diga de novo? Ou talvez eu deva colocar alguém para te buscar no saguão..."

"Não, eu entendi. Qual o número que eu disco mesmo?"

"62442"

"Certo. Eu te vejo lá."

Ela acena para o James, e se fecha na cabine telefônica. Ele fica parado ali, olhando ela, tendo a certeza que ela entendeu tudo certo. Ela disca o número, e diz 'Lily Evans, horário marcado com o Chefe dos Aurores', ela vira de volta para o James, e observa ele ficar mais e mais alto, enquanto ela desce no chão...

A Lily não está preparada para ver o lindo chão de madeira bem polido, ou o alto teto azul e dourado do Átrio. Ela tinha achado que descer tão profundamente na terra seria escuro, apertado e desconfortável, mas ela estava completamente errada. De um jeito, é impressionante. Mas não é tudo, uma fonte fica no meio do saguão, com jatos de água saindo da pontas do… o que é isso? A Lily se vira para olhar para a fonte, para vê-la apropriadamente. A Lily fica boquiaberta quando ela vê melhor. Não somente é linda, mas é completamente imprecisa.

Ela balança a cabeça, ela não tem tempo para perder nas imprecisões ilusórias dos escultores das fontes, ou talvez do próprio Ministério. Ela tem que encontrar com o James e o Moody. Vendo os elevadores de aparência estranha, ela cruza o corredor quase que vazio para eles.

De repente, um homem sai de uma lareira, na esquerda da Lily, e na pressa dele para pegar um elevador, ele esbarra diretamente nela. O impacto empurra os dois, fazendo o homem derrubar as coisas deles, e deixando a Lily espalhada de maneira desonrosa no chão de madeira. Com o máximo de dignidade que ela consegue juntar nesse momento, ela se levanta e se limpa, pensando como diabos que as duas únicas pessoas, no Átrio inteiro, conseguem se colidir.

O homem tem um cabelo oleoso, e um rosto esburacado, que veste uma expressão de contentamento e exasperação. Ele junta as coisas dele, e se dirige para o elevador, assim como a Lily. Ele olha para o peito dela, e a Lily se sente extremamente desconfortável, até perceber que ele está tentando ler o crachá dela de visitante. Ela se vira, para que ele não possa ver.

Ela não quer dividir um elevador com esse homem, e estava pensando em uma desculpa para dar, para pegar um diferente, (tem uns 20) quando ela vê que ele quer ir para baixo, isso quer dizer o 9º andar. Isso é bom, já que a Lily vai para cima, para o 2º.

Em cada andar, o elevador pára, e uma voz feminina avisa os diferentes departamentos, embora ela seja a única pessoa dentro do elevador. Nível 7, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos; Nível 6, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos; Nível 5, Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica; Nível 4, Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas; Nível 3, Departamento de Catástrofes e Acidentes Mágicos; Nível 2, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Ela imaginou que seria um lugar claro, como o Átrio, mas não é. 'Escuro' não somente descreve a situação de luz, mas toda a atmosfera. Têm mais pessoas nesse andar do que em qualquer outro, e tudo mundo parece ser tão duro, sério, severo. A Lily pensa que deve ser assim. Afinal, esses homens (e mulheres) devotam a vida deles para os assuntos das trevas...

Tem o James, que parece ter alterado completamente na frente dela. Ele não é mais o professor risonho dela, mas outro homem, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o queixo firme, um olhar frio em seu rosto. Ele está conversando com outras pessoas, que têm expressões igualmente sombrias… A Lily reconhece Frank Longbottom, Dearborn, Fenwick, e uma certa Agatha Argyle também.

O James percebe a Lily ali, e olha nos olhos dela por um rápido momento, e então muda o olhar para a porta na esquerda dele, antes de voltar para a conversa dele. Aparentemente, é para ela ir primeiro.

Ela bate levemente na porta do Moody. Ela sabe que é dele, não somente porque, como o James havia dito, é o _único_ escritório com porta, mas também porque o nome dele está gravado na pequena placa dourada torta.

"Entra," vem a voz áspera dele pela porta. Ela hesitantemente vira a maçaneta, e abre a porta. No momento que ela coloca os pés no escritório dele, o Moody está ao lado dela, com a varinha dele apontada de modo ameaçador no peito dela.

"Qual é o apelido do Chevalier para você?" ele ordena.

"Sua pequena fleur-de-lis..." ela responde rapidamente, assustada.

"Somente uma precaução de segurança."

"Compreensível..." ela diz, relaxando somente quando ele abaixa a varinha dele.

"Sente-se, Evans, sente-se. Não se preocupe com os detetores das trevas, eles sempre fazem isso," ele diz, apontando uma mão indiscriminada, para uma coleção de objetos, que assobiam, giram, e zunem, pelo escritório.

Ela se senta, e o Moody se senta na cadeira dele, e lê com atenção um documento que está anexado a prancheta que ele está segurando.

"Bom, me desculpa te trazer até aqui. Eu receio que tenha sido para nada."

"Nada, senhor?"

"Quanto dos eventos de ontem você se lembra?"

"Bom, senhor, eu me lembro deles _como se eles tivessem sido ontem_..." ela diz, incapaz de controlar a resposta audaciosa. Ela se bate mentalmente, e então adiciona, "Quer dizer, eu me lembro deles muito bem. Eu trouxe a minha memória para você, e uma outra que também pode te interessar."

"Não é bom, Evans. Eu receio te dizer, mas um pouco antes de você chegar, um dos meus aurores veio até mim e confessou ter alterado a sua memória sem autorização. Então, o que você acha que se lembra não é realmente a verdade. O dito auror agora está em provação, e..."

"Ela não alterou," interrompe a Lily. "Eu vi o que a Srta. Argyle estava fazendo e eu refleti o feitiço. Eu somente agi como se ela tivesse me obliviado para impedí-la de tentar novamente. O Potter estava lá, ele viu tudo."

As sobrancelhas do Moody se levantam, não inteiramente em surpresa. A Lily suspeita que 50 porcento disso é ceticismo. Ele se levanta, e manca até a porta. Ele não chama o Potter, mas ele deve tê-lo convocado de algum jeito, porque ele apareceu momentos depois. O Moody senta de volta na cadeira dele, e o James fica fortemente parado atrás da cadeira da Lily.

"A Argyle disse que obliviou a Evans..." começa o Moody.

"Tentou obliviar, isso que sim." diz o James com um sorriso orgulhoso, enquanto um homem bate na porta e entra.

"Moody, e o caso Benton?"

"Você vai ter que levar para o Peregrine, no Nível 5."

"O que tem no Nível 5?" pergunta a Lily baixinho, enquanto os dois outros homens continuam a conversar. Ela não consegue se lembrar da viagem rápida dela no elevador.

"Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica," ele sussurra de volta. "Nós estamos consultando eles mais e mais, com a chegada de bruxos e criaturas das trevas de outros países..."

O Moody e o homem continuam por mais um minuto, antes dele voltar para o par.

"Então ela _não_…?" Pergunta o Moody, continuando exatamente aonde ele havia parado, como se não tivessem tido nenhuma interrupção.

"Não. A Evans bloqueou silenciosamente e sem varinha. A Argyle não sabia que não _tinha_ atingido ela, então a Lily agiu como se estivesse sido."

"Como você sabe que ela estava 'agindo como se estivesse sido', em vez de realmente ter sido obliterada?"

"Ela fez algumas expressões faciais, quando a Argyle estava de costas," diz o James balançando os ombros. "Você pode comparar as duas memórias, eu posso te garantir que elas vão ser bem similares."

"Eu vou fazer isso," ele diz, trazendo a sua própria bacia de pedra para a mesa. Não é nenhum pouco tão adorável quanto a penseira do Dumbledore, mas também, esse é o Alastor Moody, praticabilidade em pessoa.

A Lily pega o frasco de memória dela e dá para o James, que já está com o dele em mãos, e pronto. O Potter entrega os dois para o Moody, que joga o da Lily primeiro, e então o do James. Ele cutuca com a varinha dele primeiro, antes de mergulhar. Se o Moody planeja ver as três memórias isso pode levar horas, penas a Lily. A da Lily de ontem começa no momento que ela encontrou a Gasche, e termina quando ela volta para a sala comunal dela. Tem muito tempo para conversa.

"James, o que tem no 9º andar?" ela pergunta.

"O Departamento de Mistérios, por quê?"

"Ah, nada. Alguém esbarrou em mim, e ele estava indo para o nono andar, e eu estou somente curiosa para onde ele possa ter ido."

"Ah," ele diz, se dirigindo para a porta. "Bem, Evans, tem uma pilha enorme de papelada na minha mesa. Eu posso começar enquanto esperamos."

A Lily se levanta também e o segue para fora. O Setor dos Aurores é somente um grande grupo de cubículos, nada que distingue um do outro, a não ser os itens pessoais que tenham sido colocados nas mesas ou paredes… fotos de membros familiares, ou de pôsteres de procurados de vários bruxos das trevas. A Lily olha todos os pôsteres, enquanto eles caminham, mas ela não o vê. Ela se lembra que ela não se importa mesmo.

"O seu cubículo é ainda pior que o seu escritório no castelo," ela observa. Como que um homem tão cheio de vida, consegue ter uma área de trabalho tão sem vida? O James não tem nenhuma foto, ou pôster, nas paredes do cubículo dele. É rigorosamente organizado, e parece hostil com eficiência. Ela então se lembra que ele faz grande parte do trabalho dele caoticamente do lado de fora do escritório, e entende a necessidade da ordem.

O James balança os ombros, pega o que ele precisa, e volta para o escritório do Moody, e é claro, a Lily o segue. Mesmo as circunstâncias sendo ruins, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir um pouco eufórica em pensar que, em dois anos, ela possa também estar trabalhando aqui.

O Moody, o que não é surpreendente, ainda está na penseira, quando eles voltam para o escritório dele.

"Eu receio que não vai ter como impedir isso. Eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse ser poupada..." diz o James, aleatoriamente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você vai ter que testemunhar nos julgamentos dos garotos. Nós não sabemos quem da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos é amigo, ou não, hoje em dia… Testemunhar contra um Comensal da Morte pode ser muito bem equivalente a ter um grande alvo tatuado nas suas costas. Eu realmente preferiria não ter que te colocar nisso."

"Eles já sabem quem eu sou, e eles já tentaram me matar. Aparecer na corte não vai mudar muito isso, vai?"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza..." Ele retorna para a papelada dele, e não diz mais nada pelo resto do tempo.

Quando o Moody _finalmente_ retorna, ele olha a Lily e o James curiosamente. O Moody é um observador agudo, como a maior parte dos homens nessa profissão são, e embora não seja relacionado ao caso dele ou aos Comensais da Morte, ele acha alguns detalhes românticos divertidos, mesmo assim. Ele vai ter que perguntar para o Dumbledore o que ele acha disso...

"Feito, e muito bem feito. Não sei porque você não me contou sobre isso antes. Mesmo assim vai ficar mais complicado daqui em diante. Os pais dos garotos. Eu tenho um dossiê sobre cada um deles, quem sabe como eles vão responder. Eles podem ser bruxos das trevas, mas eu percebi que mesmo os bruxos das trevas são cuidadosos com os filhos deles. Mesmo assim, o julgamento deve ser no mês que vem… Eu vou tentar e receber um relatório limpo quando eu puder. Evans, eu preciso que você assine isso," ele diz, entregando a prancheta para o James, que entrega para a Lily.

"Mas, está em branco..."

"É claro, eu vou preencher eu mesmo, e te mando uma cópia para ler e estudar, antes do julgamento."

"Isso não é um pouco… corrupto?"

"Esse maldito lugar é todo corrupto, então por que a gente também não pode ser? Nós não queremos passar informação para ninguém que não a mereça, entende? Eu só estou tentado fazer isso o mais indolor o possível para você."

"Obrigada."

"Só uma pergunta. Você ainda tem a carta?"

"Carta?" pergunta o James, confuso.

"Não comigo, mas você ouviu o que ele disse..."

"Eu ouvi, mas eu ainda gostaria de ver, em caso de algum detalhe ou dicas, que ele possa ter mencionado, que possa ter passado despercebido por você."

"Eu vou mandá-la para o senhor o mais rápido o possível." ela diz relutantemente. A Lily não queria que o James descobrisse sobre aquela carta, e o John não queria que ela contasse. Ela precisa falar com ele antes do julgamento do mês que vem.

* * *

"Que carta?" O James pergunta de novo, enquanto eles caminham de volta pelo átrio.

"O John escreveu uma carta, me avisando para ficar longe de Hogsmeade, confessando o plano..." ela diz, baixinho. A Lily nunca viu o James tão lívido. Na verdade, se eles não estivessem em público, a Lily tem certeza que ele estaria gritando com ela. O pescoço dele e as orelhas dele estão ficando vermelhas, e ele visivelmente está tentando manter a respiração dele regular.

"Ele fez uma confissão escrita, e você não me disse?" ele pergunta, pelos dentes cerrados. As mãos dele estão se movimentando, abrindo e fechando o punho, abrindo e fechando o punho. A Lily só pode imaginar que ele está fazendo o melhor para não estrangular ela nesse momento.

"Eu só recebi essa carta depois que tudo tinha acontecido. Não é como se eu estivesse escondendo ela de você para que eu pudesse ir secretamente para Hogsmeade e que me matassem mesmo assim."

"Eu não duvidaria que você fizesse isso..." Ele rosna.

"Eu não fiz! Eu juro por Merlin, James. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu nem sabia que tinha uma carta, até ele me contar sobre ela, antes que você o levasse embora. Depois que você saiu, eu convoquei a carta do castelo, e a li pela primeira vez na floresta. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela, ou a quem mostrar, então eu a mantive para mim."

A Lily percebe, para o extremo aborrecimento dela, que o queixo dela está tremendo, e os olhos dela estão ardendo. 'Eu não vou chorar porque o James está chateado comigo. Ele já esteve chateado comigo antes, e sem dúvida alguma, ele vai ficar chateado de novo comigo no futuro.'

Talvez ela esteja chateada porque ela realmente se sinta culpada com isso. Ela deveria ter mostrado a carta para ele, mas ela não mostrou. Ela se sente culpada porque ela se sente como tivesse traído o James de alguma forma, para poupar o John.

"Me dá o seu frasco," ela diz. "E eu vou te dar a minha memória. Você pode ver por si mesmo o que aconteceu."

O James encara ela por um momento, antes de colocar a mão no bolso. A Lily retira a memória dela, e coloca dentro do frasco, antes de entregar o frasco de volta para o James, fechando os dedos dela nos dele, para que a memória agora esteja sendo segurada pelos dois. Ela implora com os olhos dela para que ele não fique mais chateado com ela, para ele acreditar nela. Ela pode ver a cor nervosa retroceder, e a raiva derreter nos olhos dele. Eles ficam parados desse jeito por um instante, olhando um para o outro, o frasco seguro pela mão do James, que está segura pelas duas mãos da Lily, até que a voz aguçada de um homem, os trás de volta para o 8º andar do Ministério da Magia.

"Potter!" A Lily solta a mão do James, e se vira para ver o homem repulsivo que a derrubou no chão, naquela manhã.

"Rookwood," O James o cumprimenta com um aceno.

"Então, no que você está trabalhando nesses dias?"

"Confidencial. _Você_, de todas as pessoas, pode entender isso," ele responde friamente.

"Só estava sendo educado," ele diz. O olhar dele volta para a Lily. "Ah, sim, nos vimos essa manhã, não foi..." ele olha o crachá dela de novo, "Srta. Evans?" Ele aperta a mão da Lily, e volta para o James. "Ela é sua...?"

O James assume que o Rookwood não saiba que ele está trabalhando como Professor em Hogwarts, então seria completamente ridículo dizer que ela é aluna dele.

"Sim," responde o James firmemente, segurando a mão da Lily. "Ela é. Nós estávamos saindo para almoçar, agora se nos der licença," ele diz, sumariamente.

O James já havia começado a arrastar a Lily para fora, quando ela diz, "Foi bom te conhecer, Sr. Rookwood..." e quando eles estão fora de alcance, ela continua, "e por 'bom' eu quero dizer 'de longe a pior parte do meu dia'..."

* * *

Uma vez do lado de fora, de volta a Londres trouxa, o James caminha nos calçamentos cinza.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Você conheceu o Rookwood nessa manhã?" ele pergunta imediatamente.

"Eu não diria que eu conheci. Ele se jogou em mim, me derrubando no chão. Nem se desculpou, não me ajudou a levantar ou nada. Muito grosso..."

"Humph."

"Por quê? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Não, não mesmo..." ele diz com um suspiro. "Para te dizer a verdade, eu simplesmente não gosto dele. Ele está sempre querendo ser amigável, e tentando me fazer contar sobre no que eu estou trabalhando, quando ele sabe muito bem que eu..." o James rosna, incapaz de continuar o pensamento. "O Rookwood e o meu pai trabalharam juntos como Inomináveis… e eu não consigo deixar de pensar… Somente me enfurece saber que ele sabe como o meu pai morreu, e eu não." A Lily não sabe o que dizer para ele, então ela simplesmente enlaça o braço dela no dele, e continua a caminhar, apertando o braço dele um pouco. Ela sabe que os casacos pretos longos deles estão atraindo alguns olhares curiosos, mas o James não percebe, e ela não se importa. "Eu não confio naquele grupo… os Inomináveis. Nunca dizem o que estão fazendo..."

Embora conversar sobre o Augustus Rookwood repugne completamente ele, caminhar com a Lily desse jeito, pela rua, parece acalmá-lo. Ele é grato por isso.

"Você está com fome?" ela pergunta, um pouco depois deles pararem de andar.

"Um pouco."

"Vamos parar em algum lugar para comer alguma coisa, então?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro trouxa..."

"Eu tenho," ela diz, indicando a bolsa dela. "Eu pago."

"Então, o que vamos comer?" Pergunta o James entusiasticamente. A menção de comida parece ter acordado o apetite dele.

"A comida mais estereótipo dos trouxas."

A Lily faz o pedido, e eles se sentam na pequena mesa. O lado de dentro do prédio é mal iluminado, e o aroma de gordura satura as paredes e sai pela porta. Um velho jornal está jogado no assento ao lado deles, e ela o pega e começa a ler. Tem uma semana, mas ainda é novidade para ela.

"Eu sabia que as fotos trouxas não se moviam, mas eu não esperava que elas ficassem COMPLETAMENTE paradas..." diz o Potter, olhando o jornal.

"Fica quieto, James, você está se envergonhando." Isso, e ela não pode ler com ele fazendo uma bagunça, cutucando as páginas tentando fazer as fotografias se mexerem. A Lily coloca o jornal para baixo quando a comida chega, positivamente escorrendo, o papel que a enrola completamente ensopado com gordura.

A Lily ama isso.

"Uma coisa," ela diz, enquanto está pagando. "Eu vou para o St. Mungus agora. Então, você pode voltar para o castelo antes de mim."

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, soando preocupado.

"Eu estou bem."

"Então por que você está indo? Ou você só está dizendo que vai para o St. Mungus, quando na verdade, você vai para outro lugar?"

"Eu realmente estou indo para o St. Mungus, obrigada. Eu estou indo visitar alguém. Não, você não pode ir comigo, e não, você não conhece essa pessoa, e não, eu não vou te dizer."

"Eu não posso deixar você ficar fora na cidade sozinha. É uma cidade perigosa, mesmo sem você precisar se preocupar com os Comensais da Morte te atacando... o que você precisa."

"É somente o St. Mungus. Eu posso aparatar diretamente de lá para Hogsmeade, e eu vou estar de volta antes do anoitecer."

"Não, eu proíbo." ele diz firmemente. As vezes ele realmente soa como o pai dela. A Lily suspira em irritação.

"Muito bem, você pode esperar na entrada até eu terminar… Qual a distância de lá até aqui, a pé?"

"Uns 6 quilômetros, eu acho."

"Então eu vou andando."

"Por que caminhar com um monte de trouxas, quando você pode simplesmente aparatar diretamente ali?"

"Porque, James. É a minha herança. Eu não tenho muita oportunidade de me submergir na minha cultura. É bom, caminhar nas ruas trouxas, fazendo coisas trouxas. É bom esquecer a magia e bruxos das trevas, e assassinatos, nem que seja só por uma hora."

O James pigarreia em resposta. Ela percebe que ele sempre faz isso, quando ele não está seguro do que dizer.

"Então, você vai caminhar comigo, ou vai me forçar a fazer aparatação acompanhada?"

"Uma caminhada soa agradável." Ele diz, esticando o braço dele. Ela sorri e segura ele.

Eles conversam casualmente depois disso. Para qualquer observador externo parece que eles são somente outro casal andando de mãos dadas. Pela primeira vez na vida dele, o James pensa como seria viver uma vida trouxa. Ele não consegue jamais imaginar uma vida sem a magia, mas aqui estão, milhares de pessoas em volta dele, que parecem conseguir sobreviver facilmente sem a magia. Aqui estão eles, e nenhum deles está preocupado sobre o Lorde Voldemort, completamente inconscientes da existência dele, embora o homem queira extinguir todos eles, até o último deles. E aqui está o James, protegendo um bando de pessoas que ele nem conhece, ou entende. Ele pode somente imaginar como deve ser para a Lily. Em ambos os mundos, negada da glória da ignorância. Como ela deve odiar o lorde das trevas… até mais do que ele.

* * *

O James anda em círculos na frente do tijolo vermelho sujo da Purga & Sonda Ltda., enquanto a Lily 'visita'. Ele decidiu _não_ esperar na entrada. Ele já fez muito disso ultimamente, e ele não quer mais gastar mais tempo nenhum em hospitais, a não ser o absolutamente necessário.

Quando a Lily sai, uma meia hora depois, ela pergunta, "Eu posso ter o meu frasco, por favor? Você tinha os dois quando saímos do escritório do Moody..."

Levemente curioso, ele entrega o frasco vazio, enquanto ela coloca a ponta da varinha dela na cabeça e retira uma memória prateada. Ela a coloca no tubo de vidro, e coloca, não no bolso dela, como o James esperava, mas na camisa dela, entre os… bem… bem seguros, de qualquer jeito.

O James nem se importa em fazer perguntas. Ele sabe que ela não vai responder ele mesmo. Ele ainda não consegue deixar de pensar que deve ser uma memória muito importante, para ser guardada de forma tão segura… Ele não consegue imaginar lugar mais seguro para procurar abrigo… no peito da...

"Vamos?" ela pergunta, interrompendo aquele pensamento particularmente fascinante. O James não responde com palavras, e também não pergunta se ela quer aparatar sozinha. Se ele perguntasse, então ela teria a oportunidade de dizer sim. Ele aprendeu que as vezes é melhor não deixa nenhuma opção.

Ele abraça a garota firmemente, ficando parado por um momento, para aproveitar as sensações agradáveis, antes de ter que suportar a sensação desagradável de aparatar.

A Lily é forçada para baixo da capa mais uma vez, enquanto eles caminham de volta para o castelo. A capa é uma lembrança… como se dissesse 'é isso mesmo, você tem que se esconder. Você não pode caminhar de mãos dadas, como fez em Londres trouxa. Você está de volta ao mundo real agora, e têm regras e códigos de conduta que você está anulando quando me usa… Saiba disso, e sinta a vergonha.'

A Lily com certeza _sente_ a vergonha…

Uma vez de volta ao castelo, e quando ela tem certeza que ninguém está olhando, ela remove a capa, e retorna instantaneamente para o dono. "Eu preciso conversar com o Dumbledore, eu te vejo mais tarde."

"Sobre o que você tem que conversar com ele?"

"James, eu ainda sou Monitora Chefe, e eu tenho muitos deveres mundanos também. Nem tudo que eu faço está relacionado aos bruxos das trevas..."

"Justo..."

Na verdade, a Lily está indo sugerir incluir o Sirius na ordem, mas o James não precisa saber disso.

A entrevista da Lily com o Diretor começa muito estranhamente. Na verdade, a culpa foi da Lily mesmo. No momento que ela finalmente faz o pedido dela, o Dumbledore não o acha estranho. Ele nem mesmo pergunta porque ou como ela chegou a essa idéia. Afinal das contas, ele é o Dumbledore, talvez ele já saiba. Ele simplesmente diz que é uma idéia excelente.

"O que exatamente precisa para uma pessoa ser escolhida para fazer parte da Ordem?" ela pergunta, curiosamente. Ela vem pensando isso desde que ela se uniu.

"A recomendação de um membro atual é o suficiente para garantir a consideração."

"Ah… E… é… Quem me recomendou?" Ela pergunta, envergonhadamente.

"Eu." Responde o Dumbledore, com um sorriso, nenhum pouco perturbado.

Alguém bate na porta, e o Dumbledore deixa o visitante entrar. O James entra, aparentando um pouco surpreso de ver a Lily ainda ali.

"Boa tarde, Professor." Diz o Dumbledore agradavelmente. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Na verdade, senhor, eu gostaria de saber se posso pegar a sua penseira emprestada..." diz o James, e então se vira para a Lily. "Eu não estou dizendo que eu não confio em você, ok, eu só preciso ver por mim mesmo..."

"Eu não estou ofendida. Foi por isso que eu te dei." ela diz calmamente.

O James olha para o Dumbledore, que acena na direção da prateleira aonde ele guarda a penseira. "Você sabe aonde encontrá-la."

"Obrigado, Professor."

O James ajeita a penseira, joga a memória da Lily nela. O rosto do John flutua na superfície, e por um instante, o James não quer mergulhar, não com o rosto daquele garoto olhando para ele daquele jeito.

"Eu estou indo então," ele ouve a Lily dizer.

"Não, espera por mim. Eu acabei de encontrar com o Hagrid. Eu mudei o turno com ele essa noite, então ele vai te levar a meia-noite. Nós podemos ir quando eu tiver terminado."

Ela concorda, e senta de volta, enquanto o James volta para a bacia de pedra, e mergulha no dia de ontem da Lily.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," diz a Lily quando o James some na penseira. "Talvez você devesse ver também. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto importante é capturar Comensais da Morte, mas talvez você deva isso para a justiça..."

"Sr. Michaels?" Ele pergunta astuciosamente.

"Sim, senhor..." ela responde.

* * *

O James observa a curta cena com um tipo de fascinação estranha. Então é por isso que o Dumbledore não o considerava uma ameaça. Foi por isso que ele não resistiu quando foi preso… Foi por isso que ele fez aquela tentativa idiota na loja em Hogsmeade.

O James está levemente irritado. Era tão fácil odiar o garoto, e agora ele está fazendo isso ser difícil. É difícil odiar puramente uma pessoa quando você vê que ele tem um senso de humanidade, mesmo que a única parte decente dele sejam os sentimentos dele pela Evans. O James não pode julgar o garoto por isso. Isso tem muito mais peso com o James, do que com a maior parte das pessoas, ele tem certeza. Ele se vê, levando cruelmente o garoto embora, antes que ele possa dar um beijo de adeus na Lily. No momento o James não ouviu o John fazer aquele pedido, e está feliz com isso, porque ele pode dizer verdadeiramente que ele não parou o garoto porque ele estava com ciúmes...

* * *

Eles estão caminhando de volta para o castelo, depois de ter alimentado o Mercúrio, quando o James diz, "Então, Evans… gostaria de me ajudar com alguns deveres?"

"Você sabe que não tem nada que eu goste mais do que fazer o seu trabalho por você..." ela diz sarcasticamente.

"Vamos, Evans, eu quero terminar isso antes dessa noite..."

"É verdade, você mudou os turnos para que pudesse ficar livre essa noite… o que você vai… esquece." ela diz. Ela não quer ser intrometida. O que ele faz no tempo livre dele é problema dele.

"Como você não perguntou, Evans… Eu vou sair com o Sirius em Londres hoje a noite, e ficar completamente bêbado."

A Lily sorri com isso. "Parece bom."

"Sempre é com o Sirius."

Eles entram no escritório dele, e o James se senta na cadeira mais confortável, no canto.

"Essa é a _minha_ cadeira." diz a Lily.

"Eu não vejo o seu nome nela."

Com um giro da varinha dela, uma agulha e fio aparecem, e começam a bordar 'CADEIRA DA LILY' no encosto da cabeça, em ouro brilhante. Combina bem com a cor vermelha da almofada.

"Pronto." diz a Lily, depois que o feitiço terminou, o que não levou muito tempo. "Agora, se você puder fazer a bondade de sair da minha cadeira, eu vou te ajudar a corrigir aquela pilha de pergaminhos ali..."

O James levanta os braços em derrota, e levanta, e se senta no lugar de costume, atrás da mesa dele… embora na mente dele ele não tenha sido derrotado. Na verdade, ele se sente muito triunfante. Essas letras douradas dispersas parecem alegrar o escritório dele, dando um pouco de calor e familiaridade que ele, até agora, carecia. E agora, não somente ela vai corrigir os deveres dele de novo, mas _o nome dela_ está na cadeira _dele_. É o lugar dela no escritório dele. A prova que ela pertence aqui.

* * *

E então, gostaram da música do Pirraça?? Acho que rimou… Não preciso dizer o quanto foi difícil achar uma tradução que fosse fiel ao original, sem mudar o sentido, e mesmo assim rimasse em português!! Mas acho que ficou legal, o que vocês acham?

Então, querem ler as aventuras do James e do Sirius (bêbados) em Londres? Acho que querem… Então já sabem… senão corre o risco de não ter capítulo amanhã :P

No momento que eu ia postar esse capítulo para vocês eu recebi um PM da autora original da história, dizendo:

"_And I have read the reviews left by your readers. Ha, they leave better_

_comments then the english readers do! (for the most part)"_

"_E eu li os reviews deixados pelos seus leitores. Ha, eles deixam comentários melhores do que os leitores em inglês! (a maioria)"_

E:

"_Tell all your readers thank you from me, they really are fantastic."_

"_Agradeça a todos os seus leitores, por mim, eles realmente são fantásticos."_

Aí está!! Viu só, os seus reviews não deixam somente euzinha feliz, mas a autora original também, que gosta mais dos reviews de vocês do que da história original!! Então, que melhor incentivo para deixar mais reviews para esse capítulo do que esse??


	32. 31: No qual um Profeta é Queimado

**A/N**: Poxa, gente… o capítulo anterior teve um número de reviews tão baixo! Estou realmente triste. Espero que compensem com esse de hoje e os seguintes, pois os próximos capítulos só vão ficar maiores, e mais interessantes. Então, eu não estou mentindo quando eu digo que preciso de incentivos. Temos capítulos a seguir com mais de 40 páginas!! Então, se vocês querem que eu continue com os updates diários realmente têm que me dar incentivos!! Para uma comparação, o maior capítulo até hoje teve 20 páginas. Estamos falando em eu traduzir o dobro de páginas de um dia para o outro. Não vai ser fácil, e eu realmente não sei se vou conseguir continuar atualizando diariamente. Mas, quem sabe se eu tiver incentivos a coisa não muda…

Outra coisa, hoje a nossa fic faz um mês!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 31: No qual um Profeta é Queimado**_

"Saúde, cara," diz o Sirius, segurando o pequeno copo.

"Saúde!" responde o James. Eles brindam, e engolem o uísque de fogo. O Sirius levanta um dedo no ar, e a garçonete aparece em um instante, enchendo os copos. O Sirius nem olha para ele, para a tristeza completa da garçonete.

"Então, a quem, ou o quê, nós devemos brindar, Pontas?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Você escolhe. Eu, honestamente não me importo, contanto que o conteúdo desse copo esteja descendo pela minha garganta nos próximos 20 segundos..."

"Muito bem, para quatro prisões e nenhuma morte!"

"Saúde!"

Os dois homens bebem as bebidas mais uma vez.

"Se somente algumas coisas fossem tão fácil de serem engolidas..." diz o Sirius, colocando o copo dele vazio de volta na mesa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você tem lido o Profeta Diário ultimamente?"

"Não tenho perdido o meu tempo." diz o James, olhando para a garçonete, que retorna para encher os copos deles. O James, pelo menos, dá um sorriso paquerador, que a faz sorrir e corar.

"As coisas que eles estão escrevendo nesses dias… Puh! A única coisa que você pode confiar como sendo verdade, é o obituário..."

"Não, não, Sirius. Não hoje a noite."

"Você está certo, você está certo, você está absolutamente certo, Pontas. Hoje a noite é uma celebração!" ele diz, levantando o copo.

"Com certeza! Espera, a o que nós estamos brindando?"

"A o que nós estamos brindando? Nós estamos brindado à vida da Lily Evans! Vida longa para a ruiva!" ele diz, esvaziando o terceiro copo.

"Espera um minuto. Porque nós estamos brindando para a Lily?"

"O quê? Você preferiria que ela tivesse morrido?"

"Não! Eu estou feliz que ela está viva..."

"Então beba, meu garoto, e faça perguntas depois."

O James faz como lhe foi ordenado, e bebe outro...

* * *

"Mas ela não conversa comigo!" Diz o James, depois do 8º copo. "Ela se recusa a me dizer qualquer coisa!"

"Isso é provavelmente porque você está agindo do jeito errado. Eu te conheço; você vai exigindo respostas, como se você estivesse investigando um criminoso. Você é bom com o papo sentimental, mas você tem que esperar que ela venha até _você_."

"Mas ela não vem!"

"Pára de gritar, eu estou aqui. E como você sabe que ela não vai? Essas coisas levam tempo. Ela está se preparando, e quer ter a certeza que ela está bem, e confortável ao seu lado, e que pode confiar em você, antes que ela te conte esses segredos. Dá um tempo, se você tentar força os segredos dela, então vai levar mais tempo, porque, cada vez que você tentar, ela somente vai agarrá-los com mais força. Mas, se você simplesmente permitir que ela relaxe perto de você, ela vai se soltar, e eventualmente os segredos vão sair."

"Ela _colocou_ o nome dela na minha cadeira..." diz o James de forma ininteligível.

"Exatamente!" diz o Sirius, sem ter a mínima noção do que isso significa. "Então, no meio tempo, faça com que ela se abra com você de outros jeitos. Não pergunte sobre o que ela pode estar, ou não, escondendo. Pergunte qual era o nome do pai dela… o jogo favorito dela quando era criança, ou a canção de ninar predileta..."

"Eu sei essa! _Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes... dooby dooby dooby doo!_"

"Adorável, Pontas..."

"Não é? Mas é claro que ela faz melhor."

"É claro. Pontas, o que é isso no seu rosto?"

"O quê? Aonde?"

"Ali, na sua bochecha."

"Ah, aquilo. O Hagrid me jogou em uma árvore."

"Ele te jogou em uma árvore?"

"Não pergunte."

"Eu não acho que eu preciso." Ele não tem certeza de como isso aconteceu, mas ele sabe que a Lily Evans está tendo um efeito bem brutal na amizade do James e do Hagrid… "Que horas são?"

O James olha para o relógio do avô dele por um tempo, esperando os ponteiros pararem de girar. Quando ele percebe que ele estava olhando o ponteiro do segundo, e não o do minuto, ele balança a cabeça e refocaliza.

"Duas e meia!"

* * *

São duas e meia da manhã quando a Lily sai do castelo. Ela não tem a capa do James dessa vez, então ela tem que ser extremamente cuidadosa. Ela tomou a poção de novo. Ela nem mesmo sabe o porquê. A Lily simplesmente não agüenta mais o pensamento de dormir.

Ela terminou os deveres dela, e estava muito inquieta para ficar presa no quarto dela, então, ela fugiu silenciosamente para fora do castelo, e foi para os terrenos. Na forma de corça, ela se aproxima do cercado do Mercúrio. Ele está completamente acordado e cavalgando no chão. Ela abre o trinco com o nariz dela, e deixa o unicórnio sair do seu pequeno cercado.

Na confusão dos últimos dias, a Lily se sente como se estivesse negligenciando o Mercúrio, passando o mínimo tempo possível com ele, antes de ir cuidar de outra coisa. Bom, ela vai compensar esse tempo perdido agora. Eles caminham em volta do lago, como haviam feito antes, com o James, quando eles encontraram os centauros. A Lily tem _esperanças_ de não ter outro encontro como aquele nessa noite… mas ela não tem tanta sorte. A Lily nunca tem...

Quando ela vê o Bane, ela pára, dando ao centauro a preferência. Ela abaixa a cabeça, de forma respeitosa e espera, mas nada acontece. O Bane não se mexe, ele simplesmente fica encarando ela.

Será que ele consegue reconhecer ela? O Mercúrio contou para eles de alguma forma? Ou ele está somente curioso, em ver um unicórnio e uma corça em uma caminhada noturna…

"Lily Evans." A Lily levanta a cabeça corça dela, da saudação que ela estava dando. Os olhos dela estão fixos nos dele, mas ela não consegue compreender a vontade dele. "Siga-me."

A Lily segue nervosamente, pensando que ele provavelmente não deseja causar nenhum mal para ela. Ainda assim, ela está tensa, enquanto ela o segue mais e mais profundo na floresta, mantendo o Mercúrio ao lado dela o tempo todo.

"Faça o que você puder por ele, nós não desejamos deixá-lo aqui..." ele diz, mas antes que ela possa fazer mais perguntas, ele vai embora. Leva um instante para ela perceber sobre o que o Bane estava falando. Ela somente percebe quando o Mercúrio mostra para ela.

O Hagrid está deitado no chão, estático e inconsciente. A Lily se transforma de volta para humana, e chama o nome dele. Ela retira a varinha dela, e diz '_enervate_', mas nada acontece. Não importa o que ela tente, ela não consegue acordar ele, e também não consegue dizer o que há de errado com ele. A não ser por uma mordida horrível na mão direita dele, ele parece estar perfeitamente bem. Por que ele não acorda?

Ela tenta levantar o Hagrid usando _Levicorpus_, mas não funciona. O sangue meio-gigante dele o protege da maior parte dos feitiços, mas o _levicorpus_ não é um feitiço nocivo, e ela não entende porque não está funcionando. Então, a imagem que ela tinha visto no profeta volta a mente dela, os Comensais da Morte, levitando trouxas no ar… aquilo com certeza não foi inocente…

No final, ela conjura um tipo de gaiola em volta dele, e então levita o transporte de tamanho gigante para seguí-la. Leva muita concentração para manter o feitiço dela, e ela está constantemente falando para o Mercúrio ficar longe daquilo. Caso a concentração dela falhe, e a gaiola caia no chão, ela não quer o Mercúrio embaixo dela.

Ela faz um barulho infernal ao tirar o Hagrid da floresta. A gaiola tamanho gigante do Hagrid quebra os galhos das árvores no caminho, alertando cada ser vivo, em um raio de 5 quilômetros, da presença deles. A Lily não gosta nenhum pouco disso, com a varinha dela sendo utilizada para dirigir o Hagrid, ela não pode iluminar o caminho dela. Os olhos humanos dela não são tão apurados quanto os olhos de corça dela, então sair da floresta é muito mais complicado do que foi entrar nela. Ela fica tropeçando nas raízes das árvores, e chutando dolorosamente os dedos dos pés dela em pedras que ela não consegue enxergar.

Ela tem o Mercúrio na frente, com o pêlo brilhante dele sendo fácil de seguir, e ele tem uma visão noturna melhor. Oh, muito lentamente, e não tão silenciosamente, eles saem da floresta.

Ela dá um suspiro aliviado quando ela vê a cabana do Hagrid na abertura a frente.

"Bom garoto," ela elogia o Mercúrio. "Obrigada por nos liderar com segurança."

Manobrar a gaiola do Hagrid para dentro da cabana foi algo complicado. Primeiro ela teve que abaixar a gaiola, e então aumentar a porta, e o trazer pela porta, colocando na cama do Hagrid. Ela então desaparece a gaiola, para que ele fique simplesmente deitado na cama dele, e então muda o tamanho da porta para as dimensões originais. Pode ter um jeito melhor de fazer isso, mas a Lily não conseguiu pensar em nada.

A primeira coisa que ela faz é inspecionar o Hagrid por ferimentos. Agora que ela está a salvo dos perigos da floresta, ela está propriamente preocupada com a saúde do Hagrid. Incapaz de achar qualquer coisa errada, ela cura a mão dele do melhor jeito que ela pode, e se senta, debatendo se deve, ou não, buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

O debate principal é simples. Ela poderia simplesmente buscar a Madame Pomfrey, porque algo está claramente errado, ou ela pode não buscar a Madame Pomfrey, confiar na força do Hagrid, e no poder de recuperação que ele mostrou ter tão freqüentemente no passado, e portanto evitar todas as possíveis perguntas, de como a Lily encontrou um meio gigante inconsciente nas profundezas da floresta _proibida_.

Mas a recuperação dele não é uma certeza, e se ela vai se arrepender de alguma coisa, ela prefere que se arrepender de chamar a Madame Pomfrey, do que não chamá-la…

A Lily estava saindo pela porta, quando ela ouve o Hagrid suspirar, e virar na cama dele.

"Hagrid!" ela diz, cruzando o quarto até ele. Ele ainda não está acordado, mas a Lily sorri aliviada. Ele está somente dormindo agora, ela poderia acordá-lo, se ela quisesse.

Ela decide deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco, e se senta para terminar de costurar as meias do Hagrid, parando apenas de vez em quando para acariciar a cabeça do Mercúrio.

* * *

"Lily?" Pergunta o Hagrid, quando ele abre os olhos, horas depois.

"Finalmente, você está acordado. Agora você talvez possa me dizer o que aconteceu com você."

"O que… aconteceu?"

"Sim. O que você estava fazendo na floresta na noite passada, e como você se machucou?"

"Eu não estou machucado."

"A sua mão era um poço de sangue antes de eu te curar, e você estava deitado inconsciente e incapaz de ser acordado. Eu não acho que você está com a mania de se mutilar, antes de se deitar para um bom cochilo pacífico nas profundezas da floresta?"

"É… não exatamente."

"Foi o que eu pensei..."

"O que **você** estava fazendo na floresta?"

"Não tente evitar a minha pergunta, por virá-la contra mim. Eu fui chamada para te ajudar."

"Por quem?"

"É a _sua_ vez de começar a responder as perguntas. Foi o Fofo?"

"Não! O Fofo não me machucaria..."

"Então, o que mordeu a sua mão?"

"Bem, o Fofo, mas ele só estava brincando! Ele não sabe a própria força dele, é só."

"E como que você estava inconsciente? Eu achei que você tivesse sido atingido na cabeça, eu não tenho como ter certeza com todo esse cabelo. Embora, não tenha sangue nenhum. Dói? Você consegue sentir um galo?"

"Ah, eu sinto sim." O Hagrid coloca a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dele. Então, ele se levanta para sair.

"Aonde você está indo?"

"Vou procurar o Fofo. Ele deve estar perdido, sozinho na floresta. Ele é só um filhote!"

"Ele é um filhote que pesa muito mais do que você, algo que algumas poucas criaturas conseguem. Ele vai ficar bem, Hagrid. Ele sabe o caminho de volta para casa. Você estava levando ele para um passeio, então?"

"Sim, brincando um pouco… A última coisa que eu lembro foi que eu estava brincando de pegar com uma vareta..."

A Lily vagamente se lembra de ver essa 'vareta' ao lado do Hagrid. Na verdade, era um enorme galho de árvore caído, do tamanho de uma tora.

"Eu estava esperando o Fofo trazer de volta, quando eu ouvi alguma coisa atrás de mim, quando eu me virei, algo deve ter me atingido por trás, porque isso é tudo que eu me lembro."

A Lily reconstrói a cena na mente dela. Foi assim que ela tinha imaginado. O Hagrid jogou a tora, e o Fofo saiu para buscar. Ele estava trazendo de volta orgulhosamente, como todos os 'filhotes' exuberantes, e quando o Hagrid virou para ver o que causou o barulho que ele ouviu, ele recebeu a 'vareta de pegar' atrás da cabeça dele.

Ela conta essa teoria para o Hagrid, que parece aceitar como verdade. Ela fica aliviada em ver que foi um simples acidente. Nenhum Comensal da Morte, ou arte das trevas... Somente o Hagrid sendo o Hagrid… Falhando em convencer o Hagrid de ficar e esperar a luz do dia para achar o 'pobre filhote perdido', eles entram na floresta novamente, e começam a procura.

A floresta de noite é sempre menos assustadora quando o Hagrid está por perto. Embora ela se sentiria muito mais tranqüila se o Mercúrio não tivesse vindo… Ela está constantemente preocupada que algo venha a acontecer com ele, uma vez que ele saia da proteção do cercado dele. Ela só pode imaginar como um pai de verdade deve se sentir com o próprio filho...

* * *

Se a Lily não estivesse tão distraída com a memória recente de achar o Fofo, talvez ela teria pensado em ir para a cozinha. Em vez disso, ela deixa os pés dela carregarem ela, como é o hábito deles depois de 7 anos, para o Salão Principal.

A primeira coisa que ela percebe, é que o Potter não está lá. A segunda coisa que ela percebe é que o Salão Principal ficou muito silencioso, e cada cabeça está virada, cada olhar, está nela...

As expressões, em cada rosto, são em maior parte, consistente com as mesas, cada um demonstrando as características típicas de suas casas. Os Sonserinos olham de cara feia, os Corvinais olham especulativos, os Lufa-Lufas olham timidamente, e os Grifinórios sorriem, dando boas vindas.

'Bom e velho Grifinório,' ela pensa, enquanto sente uma mão pegar a dela. O Rupert sorri, e a leva pelas mesas das outras casas, para se sentar na mesa da casa dela. Ela tem certeza que todo mundo na mesa ouviu alguma versão do que aconteceu no sábado, mas ainda assim, sobre uma inspeção mais próxima, os alunos do sétimo ano com os quais ela se sentou, parecem estar escondendo alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" ela pergunta. "Por que todo mundo está me olhando assim?" O grupo pára de encarar a Lily, e volta a atenção para os seus respectivos pratos.

"Não é nada," diz o Rupert. "Somente uma besteira que o Profeta escreveu. Não leia."

A Lily não estava tentada a ler, não até o momento que ele disse para ela não ler. Os olhos dela se estreitam para ele, e ela se levanta. Ela vê uma aluna do quarto ano, que estava negligenciando o jornal dela, a favor do pacote de doces que a mãe dela mandou.

"Posso pegar isso emprestado?" ela pergunta. A garota olha para ela incerta.

"É..."

"Obrigada," ela diz, pegando o jornal mesmo assim. A foto do William Walsh está na primeira página. Foi obviamente tirada a anos atrás, porque ele aparenta mais novo, mais puro, mais inocente. Enquanto ela lê o título, o estômago dela despenca.

_**A Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts Matou O Meu Filho**__, por Guinevere Walsh._

_O meu William, Capitão do time da casa dele de Quadribol, um líder nato, e a luz da minha vida, foi morto na flor da juventude, tudo por causa da palavra de uma garota, nascida trouxa, Lily Evans. Por causa de um comentário descuidado, o meu filho foi imediatamente carregado para Azkaban, sem provas, sem julgamento, e morreu nas mãos de um dementador, enquanto proclamou a inocência dele até o final._

O artigo continua, e a Lily com certeza vai ler ele por completo, mas não sobre o olhar examinador de milhares de pessoas. O Roo segura o pulso dela, quando ela está indo embora.

"Aonde você está indo?"

"Buscar os meus livros para a aula, eu não trouxe eles."

"E o café da manhã?"

"Eu perdi o apetite." ela diz, com a voz tão fria e, e falando tão lentamente, que ela soa mais com a Miranda Gasche, do que com a Lily Evans.

A reportagem, depois do primeiro parágrafo é realmente uma crítica ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ela continua contra os Aurores e os oficiais de execução da lei, e o uso freqüente de maldições imperdoáveis nos Comensais da Morte suspeitos.

_O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia ficou mais perigoso do que os bruxos que eles fingem combater. A autorização recente do uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis em Comensais da Morte suspeitos é espantosa. Eu exijo que todos os aurores tenham mandado de prisão, antes que eles se intrometam em uma situação atirando e matando pessoas indiscriminadamente. Se a palavra de uma garota fazendo comentários fúteis, pode mandar um garoto para Azkaban, então o que está impedindo o seu vizinho de apontar o dedo dele para você, te mandando para o mesmo destino? Quem está a salvo dos métodos ineficientes e corruptos do nosso Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? Sem mandados de prisão, ou provas, o sistema judiciário não tem justiça! Parem o mais doloroso abuso da lei que o mundo mágico jamais viu. Parem os aurores de tomarem atitudes irresponsáveis e precipitadas, e comecem a pedir mandados de prisão para as prisões. Sem eles, ninguém está a salvo. Até o Ministério forçar o uso de mandados de prisão, tenham cuidado com quem vocês estão acusando, e lembrem-se que alguém pode muito facilmente acusar você..._

A Lily está furiosa. Furiosa com a acusação contra ela, furiosa com o sarcasmo ameaçador no final, furiosa com a propaganda contra o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e finalmente, ela está furiosa com o próprio Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. A reportagem tem razão. Sem mandados de prisão, fica muito fácil prender, ou torturar, uma pessoa inocente.

"Lily! Vamos, é hora da aula!" O Rupert grita do lado de fora, no corredor. A Lily respira profundamente para se acalmar, coloca o papel na mochila dela, e sai.

"Não se preocupe com o Profeta, ninguém lê ele mesmo."

"Talvez não em Hogwarts, mas _do lado de fora_ do castelo a maior parte das pessoas lê..."

Ela está ligeiramente apreensiva quando ela entra na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela estava com o Hagrid na floresta, na hora da alimentação do amanhecer, e o Potter não estava no Salão Principal naquela manhã, então ela não tem certeza de como ele vai reagir por ela não ter encontrado com ele.

"Aonde está o Professor Potter?" alguém pergunta depois que todo mundo se sentou. A aula deveria ter começado há cinco minutos...

"Ele não disse que as aulas estavam canceladas, disse?"

"Não, ele nunca cancela as aulas..."

A Lily se lembra que ele tinha saído com o Sirius na noite anterior, e acha que o James provavelmente ainda está bêbado, ou pelo menos dormindo com ressaca. E, se esse for o caso, então ela não precisa se desculpar para ele por perder a alimentação da manhã, porque ele também a perdeu.

"Eu aposto que ele perdeu a hora." Diz a Lily em voz alta para a turma. "Alguém deveria entrar e acordar ele."

A Victoria White aparenta estar ansiosa para voluntariar-se, mais os Grifinórios na turma insistem que a Lily deve fazer isso, porque ela é Monitora Chefe, e é menos provável que ela tenha problemas por isso. A Lily suspira, de submissão. Então um sorriso malvado aparece no rosto dela, que o Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória não perde.

"Eu vou também." diz o Davies, com um grande sorriso. A Lily vê que ele quer ver o que ela vai fazer. Ela tem um plano, mas ela também precisa de uma oferta de paz, então a Lily fica parada na janela, e convoca uma cura de ressaca do quarto dela.

"Eu também." diz o Rupert, embora ele não esteja sorrindo como o Davies. Na verdade, a expressão do rosto dele parece mais preocupada do que entretida.

"Muito bem, Davies, Ferris, e eu, vamos ver se ele está no escritório dele. Se ele não estiver, então..."

"Então você ensina!" grita um aluno. A Lily o reconhece como o garoto que havia fingido o machucado no olho. A Lily ri enquanto segura a mão do Davies, e o carrega para o escritório do Potter, com o Rupert seguindo bem de perto.

Um olhar é tudo que basta para saber que ele não está ali. O Davies está se aproximando da porta para o quarto dele, quando o Rupert rapidamente pega um casaco do cabideiro, e joga sobre a cadeira, escondendo as letras douradas dos olhos do Capitão de Quadribol. O Rupert dá um olhar feio exprobatório para a Lily, por ser tão descuidada, mas ela está de costas para ele. O Davies ia bater na porta, quando ela o impede.

"Fecha a porta." Ela sussurra para ele. Ele concorda, e vai fechar a porta do escritório. Enquanto ele faz isso, ela murmura algo. O Davies retorna, e ela abre a porta com cuidado. O Rupert permanece apoiado na mesa. No que diabos ela estava pensando, quando ela deixou o Davies vir junto?

* * *

"Como você sabia..."

"Shhh!" Ela diz, colocando um dedo na frente da boca dela. Ela sabe que é inútil. O James dorme com qualquer coisa, _especialmente_ se ele estiver na condição que ela acha que ele esteja… mas calar ele é o jeito mais fácil de não responder a pergunta dele, de como ela conseguiu abrir a porta.

O Davies entra caminhando nas pontas do pés, sem necessidade, e a Lily segue ele. O Rupert nem se incomoda em entrar.

Realmente o Potter está lá, esparramado na cama toda, enrolado nos lençóis, com o despertador quebrado no chão… a Lily pára por um instante, para absorver a cena. Ele está vestindo os mesmo pijamas de flanela, de novo sem camisa. Ela conserta o despertador, e o coloca de volta na cabeceira, ficando entre a cama dele e a janela. O Davies continua contraído na porta, chegando ligeiramente para trás, para a segurança relativa do escritório dele.

Ela se sente levemente culpada enquanto pega a varinha. Ela sabe que ele vai odiá-la por isso… e diz isso para o Davies.

"Ele vai me matar..." ela sussurra.

"Não… provavelmente só vai te dar uma detenção," ele diz de modo tranqüilizador. Ele olha para o Rupert para confirmação, mas o Roo somente gira os olhos.

"Nenhuma palavra sobre isso para ninguém. Promete?"

"Certo..."

"Vamos lá..." ela diz, ficando ao lado da cama. O Davies dá outro passo para trás, na direção do escritório. "_Rictusempra_!"

O James acorda rindo sem parar, mas ainda conseguindo aparentar estar miserável, ao mesmo tempo. Ela não tem coração para deixá-lo sofrendo por muito tempo, e retira o feitiço depois de 10 segundos. Ele não pula nela e agarra o pescoço dela, como a Lily achava que ele ia fazer. Em vez disso, ele geme em angústia.

"Isso não tem graça, Lily." ele diz lastimosamente, sem se importar de abrir os olhos. A voz dele está rouca. "Eu estou com uma ressaca terrível aqui, eu não preciso de nenhuma das suas peculiaridades agora..." Ele coloca a mão na cabeça dele, murmurando coisas tipo, "Sádicos, vocês dois..." e "_Merda, Sirius..._"

"Desculpa. Eu tentei te acordar mais civilidade," ela mente, "mas você estava completamente fora de si."

"Você poderia ter me deixado assim..." Ele geme. "Qual é o problema? Tem algo errado?"

"Eu estou bem, só que a sua aula começou a 10 minutos atrás, e nós todos estamos lá esperando você..."

"O quê?!" diz o James, levantando instantaneamente. O movimento repentino parece criar um barulho estridente na cabeça dele. "Bafo de dragão, que ressaca..."

"Para a sua sorte, eu te trouxe isso..." ela diz, mostrando um frasco.

"Isso não é..."

"Com certeza é sim. Eu te disse que eu tenho uma poção para tudo."

"Você é um anjo," ele diz, tentando pegar o frasco, mas ela tira do alcance dele.

"Eu achei que você não precisava de nenhuma das minhas _peculiaridades_ agora..."

"Me desculpa. Eu nunca mais vou reclamar das suas esquisitices ou excentricidades novamente," ele diz. Satisfeita com isso, ela entrega a garrafa para ele.

"Você vai sentir os efeitos instantaneamente. Beba e se vista. A sua turma te espera."

"Sim, senhora."

"E você pode querer escovar os dentes… você está fedendo a uísque de fogo."

"Não é de se admirar… me lembra de matar o Sirius quando eu tiver tempo..."

"Pode deixar," ela diz, olhando para os olhos do Davies, que sai do quarto. Ela o segue. Quando ela fecha a porta, e eles estão sozinhos no escritório do Potter, o Davies olha estranhamente para ela.

"Eu não acho que ele me viu..." ele diz.

"Eu também não acho que ele te viu."

"Me explica uma coisa, Evans..."

"Você quer saber como eu sabia que tinha que trazer uma poção para curar ressaca?" ela pergunta hesitantemente.

"Eu estava pensando o que era aquela poção… mas sim, eu quero saber isso, e algumas outras coisas…"

A Lily suspira… "Certo, mas você tem que me prometer não contar para ninguém..."

"Certo."

"Eu estou saindo com o melhor amigo do Potter..." ela mente. É o jeito mais fácil de esconder a verdade.

"Sirius Black?"

"É. Ele me contou que ele e o Potter iam sair ontem a noite, então foi assim que eu soube que ele deveria estar de cama, e de ressaca..."

"Você não parece estar surpreso." diz o Davies para o Rupert. A Lily dá um olhar implorante para ele, obviamente querendo que ele coopere.

"Porque eu não estou," ele responde de maneira concisa.

"Você sabia?" ele diz, soando estar surpreso.

"Difícil não saber quando o maldito imbecil fica me lembrando disso," responde o Rupert secamente.

"Nenhuma palavra, você entende." repete a Lily para o Davies.

"Eu entendo, mas… depois que o Black substituiu, você disse que ele tinha mentido sobre vocês dois, que vocês não estavam saindo."

"Eu disse isso para as pessoas me deixarem em paz..."

"E o Michaels? Você não estava saindo com ele?"

"Todo mundo pensou isso, mas não, não estava. Eu deixei as pessoas pensarem isso para afastá-las da história do Sirius..."

"Ah… ok, as coisas estão ficando mais claras."

"Mas eu não estou brincando Davies, não fala nenhuma palavra disso para ninguém, certo? Eu não posso lidar com esse estresse..."

"Eu não vou falar, você tem a minha palavra de Grifinório."

"Obrigada."

"Mais alguém sabe?"

"Só o Rupert." ela diz.

"Só o Rupert..." repete o Roo, soando derrotado. Que maldita farsa tudo isso está se tornando.

Todo mundo está olhando para eles com expectativas, quando eles entram na sala de aula.

"Sucesso! O Professor foi acordado, e vai chegar momentaneamente!" anuncia o Davies com disposição para a turma.

"Qual era o problema?" Pergunta a Victoria.

"O Professor vai explicar ele mesmo, caso ele deseje..."

Quando o James aparece, um minuto e meio depois, ele está com a aparência mais limpa e fresca que a Lily jamais viu nele.

"Bom dia, turma!"

"Bom dia, Professor Potter."

"Desculpa o atraso. Eu perdi a hora..."

"É o que geralmente acontece quando se está _dormindo_..." diz a Lily. A turma toda ri, e o Potter sorri com eles.

"O que eu te disse sobre ridicularizar os seus superiores?"

"Eu não ridicularizei ninguém. Eu somente declarei um fato. Se, e como, ele está ligado a você, é simplesmente coincidência."

O James sorri. Quando a Lily retira os itens da mochila dela, ele vê um rosto de relance. Ele normalmente não teria percebido isso, exceto que o rosto pertence ao garoto que ele prendeu a dois dias atrás.

* * *

A Lily percebe o que ele está encarando, e tenta guardar rapidamente, mas o Potter chega antes, tirando da mão dela. Ela o observa intensamente, enquanto ele lê a reportagem, com os olhos ficando mais estreitos com cada frase que ele lê, até ficarem completamente fechados, e ele é incapaz de continuar. Ele respira profundamente, antes de caminhar de volta para o meio da sala de aula, e jogar o jornal com raiva no chão de pedra, para que toda a turma veja o que ele vai fazer.

Ele retira a varinha dele, e aponta para o Profeta. Ele fica em chamas, mas ele não pára aí. Ele faz algo mais, o fogo fica mais alto, e queima mais desenfreadamente do que um único papel poderia. A raiva dele alimenta o fogo. A coluna alta se estende do chão até o teto, o calor dela pode ser sentido pela sala toda, deixando todos os alunos suando, e puxando os colarinhos.

A Lily é a exceção, como geralmente é, quando as coisas são relacionadas ao Potter. Embora ela esteja mais próxima do fogo, ela não parece reagir a ele.

"Já chega, James..." ela diz. Sobre o rugido das chamas, ninguém, exceto o James e o Rupert poderiam ter ouvido. Retirando a varinha dela, ela aponta para a coluna em chamas, forçando-a a se acalmar… melhor, forçando o _James_ a se _acalmar_.

Ela sente uma liberação, como se a força que quer manter as chamas queimando tivesse sumido. A raiva dele se foi. Ele deixa as cinzas ali, ardendo lentamente, como se fosse uma lembrança para todos.

A voz dele está calma quando ele dá a aula dele, mas não é a que ele havia planejado para o dia de hoje…

"Hoje nós vamos falar sobre o que é o coração da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..." ele começa. "É o medo. Essa matéria toda é baseada em superar o medo."

"Eu achei que fosse sobre se proteger contra as artes das trevas..." diz um aluno, gaguejando levemente.

"Isso é sobre o que as artes das trevas são." responde o James. "Porque, durante toda a existência, os humanos têm tido medo das artes das trevas, como nós temos medo das artes das trevas. Nós temos medo, e o medo nos leva a aprender como nos proteger contar isso.

"O Profeta Diário," ele diz, e vários alunos olham para as cinzas no chão, "não diz nada que o Lorde das Trevas não queira que eles digam. _Eles_ o controlam, e a única coisa que vocês podem confiar são nos obituários… Eles QUEREM reportar as mortes, dor e tortura. Eles QUEREM que vocês tenham medo, essa é a principal arma do Lorde das Trevas. Não são os gigantes, não são os lobisomens, nem mesmo é a varinha dele. É o seu próprio medo. Qual o melhor jeito de infundir o medo, do que por controlar a mídia? A matança e tortura dele não tem sentido ou poder, a não ser que o mundo saiba sobre ela… e tenha medo.

"Hoje nós vamos lutar contra um bicho papão. Agora, eu sei que vocês fizeram o bicho papão no terceiro ano, mas o medo muda e amadurece, assim como as pessoas. Uma cobra pode ter sido a pior coisa quando vocês tinham 13 anos, mas e agora? Vocês podem encarar os seus medos como adultos? Se vocês puderem superar o seu medo, tanto mentalmente, quanto taticamente, então vocês atingiram o objetivo final nessa matéria..."

Ele vai para o escritório dele, e sai um instante depois com um baú flutuando atrás dele. Ele coloca o baú em cima da mesa dele.

"Para o final da sala, por favor, Evans. Esse é o único que eu tenho, e eu não quero que você extermine ele," ele diz baixinho, e então continua, muito mais alto, "Agora todo mundo forme uma linha, e vamos ver como vocês se saem..."

Eles continuam o resto da aula encarando os medos deles diretamente… batalhando sobre as cinzas.

* * *

Não preciso dizer para clicarem no botão abaixo, e deixarem um review, caso queiram um capítulo amanhã. Lembrem-se que eu não estou mentindo quando digo que os comentários de vocês me fazem trabalhar mais rápido… O próximo capítulo tem muita coisa acontecendo, e em torno de 23 páginas. Talvez seja o maior até agora. Então realmente preciso de incentivos!


	33. 32: Medo, Fraqueza e Forças

A/N: Leiam esse capítulo devagar!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 32: Medo, Fraqueza e Forças**_

É estranho ver os colegas de turma dela batalharem o bicho papão. É quase que embaraçoso, ver as almas deles expostas nuas para todo mundo ver, e amedrontador ouvir os gritos de terror, e ver tantos deles caírem em lágrimas, ao verem os seus amados mortos. Para a completa surpresa, e tristeza, dela, o Rupert é um desses alunos. Da posição dela, bem atrás da sala de aula, onde ela foi ordenada ficar, ela pode ver os ombros do Rupert tremerem violentamente. Instintivamente, ela vai até ele, para confortá-lo.

Um braço a segura pela cintura, impedindo ela de alcançá-lo.

"Me solta, Potter. Olha para ele! Ele precisa de mim..."

"Não." ele resmunga, tentando segurar uma Lily contorcente. O Rupert ainda está parado lá estático, olhando enquanto o bicho papão se transforma na mãe dele. "Você tem que deixar ele encarar isso."

"Me solta!" diz a Lily, enquanto o bicho papão se transforma de novo, dessa vez na irmã dele.

"Você não pode chegar perto. Vai detonar ele."

"Quem se importa! Isso já foi longe demais, me solta!" Ela chora. O bicho papão se transforma na forma dela, espalhada e sangrando no chão. O abraço do James fica mole, e ela se solta facilmente dos braços dele, e corre para a frente da turma.

Segurando uma das colegas aleatoriamente, ela caminha os últimos passos, com a garota, e então coloca a Lufa-Lufa inocente na frente dela, agindo como um escudo, bloqueando ela da atenção do bicho papão.

A 'Lily morta' vira e gira, até tomar a forma de um homem que fica dizendo "Eu não te amo mais…" para a pobre e chocada Lufa-Lufa, que a Lily pegou tão rudemente.

Ela puxa o Rupert seguramente por um lado, e o senta em uma das mesas.

"Está tudo bem..." diz a Lily, em um tom confortante, colocando um braço em volta do ombro ainda trêmulo dele. A Lily olha de volta para o bicho papão. Tomou a forma do garoto que está na frente dele, exceto que ele está muito mais velho… gasto e sozinho.

"Eu _sabia_ que não era real e mesmo assim… _Merlin_, eu não consigo parar de tremer..."

"Shh… respira fundo, Rooey. Você está bem."

"Aquele foi um choque horrível. Eu não sabia que eu era tão fraco..."

"Você não é fraco," diz a Lily firmemente.

Um grito agudo corta o ar. O primeiro pensamento da Lily é que o bicho papão tivesse tomado a forma de um banshee, mas quando ela se vira, ela vê que é pior. _Muito pior_… O bicho papão é uma figura encapada, com a varinha apontada para a garota que está se retorcendo e gritando no chão.

"Ridiculus!" grita a Lily, sem perder nenhum segundo para pegar a varinha. Não teve efeito algum, porque provavelmente não tem _nada_ cômico na Maldição Cruciatus…

Todo mundo na sala parece estar em um estado de choque, somente um mar de rostos horrorizados. A Lily e o James estão de pé, entrelaçando pelas mesas, correndo na direção da garota que está gritando.

A Lily chega primeiro, se colocando entre o bicho papão e a garota, de braços abertos.

"Aqui seu maldito demônio! Seu diabo amaldiçoado! Veja só como é isso!" ela grita furiosamente. "Olha para **mim**, e _tente_ não tremer!" ela desafia. A figura encapada se transforma em uma bolha amorfa… e logo depois explode para o nada, como a Lily esperava que fosse acontecer.

A explosão parece quebrar o feitiço que estava deixando a sala imóvel. O mar de rostos aterrorizados e chocados, agora estão com aparência doente e pálidos, sem excluir o James. Não pode ter sido muito tempo que ela ficou sobre a maldição, mas com os gritos dela tão horríveis, pareceram anos, cada segundo agonizando se arrastou como se fossem horas. Ainda agora os gritos ainda parecem ecoar pela sala, zumbindo nos ouvidos de todos...

A garota continua se debatendo no chão. A Lily fica de joelhos e a puxa contra o peito dela. "Moira, Moira, você pode me ouvir?" pergunta a Lily. "Moira, me escuta..." ela diz com uma voz calma e confortante. "Respira fundo, para dentro… e para fora… A dor não está mais aí. Você está bem agora, a dor se foi..." A Anne Wikes vem, e se ajoelha ao lado delas.

"Moira? Você está bem?"

A Moira acena de um jeito espasmódico.

"Vamos, leve-a, ela vai ficar bem..." diz a Lily. A Anne coloca os braços em volta da amiga dela, guiando-as de volta para a cadeira delas, enquanto a Lily se levanta bravamente.

"Agora vocês sabem contra o que vocês _realmente _estão lutando!" ela grita para a turma. "E agora vocês também sabem contra o que vale a pena lutar _para_! O Voldemort quer nos manter dóceis e tremendo, como nós estamos agora. Ele quer usar o nosso medo contra nós, nos manter para baixo, ameaçando machucar a nós mesmos, ou a nossa família e amados. Mas, isso é mais razão ainda para não desistirmos! Para continuarmos lutando por um mundo melhor, onde esses medos vão ser obsoletos! Use-os como combustível para a ação! Não como recurso para covardia… Nenhum de nós somos covardes, aqui. Cada uma das pessoas nessa sala tem dentro de si como fazer algo realmente bom, e nos mantendo unidos, nós temos o potencial para alcançar muito mais..."

… Ela utilizou o nome do Lorde das Trevas sem ao menos piscar, pensa o James. Como ela pode ser tão forte, quando todo mundo está tão destruído? Ele se sente completamente inadequado, ele estragou completamente a aula, e provavelmente quebrou o espíritos dessas pobres crianças. A Lily está fazendo o melhor dela para juntá-los novamente, mas eles ainda estão com os rostos pálidos e desesperados, muito como o James se sente… Ela ainda não entende… ela simplesmente não entende o medo.

Quebrado e deprimido, o James vai para a frente da sala, e os libera, sem dar nenhum dever de casa. Ninguém fala nada, enquanto juntam os materiais deles. Eles colocam os livros deles de volta nas mochilas sem nenhuma palavra, e saem pela porta.

A Lily está juntando as coisas dela, quando o James se aproxima da mesa dela. Ele somente fica parado ali, em silêncio. A Lily não tem idéia do que ele quer, mas ela fica ali, esperando pacientemente, até ele falar. Ele dá um tipo de 'olhar de homem' para o Rupert, que parece que somente os homens são capazes de interpretar, e o Roo acena e sai.

Quando ele finalmente fala, é somente uma palavra. "Fica?"

"Mas eu tenho aula..."

"Não vai." ele sussurra. Como professor, ele não pode dizer para ela matar aula, mas aquela pequena voz foi o sussurro do James, um amigo necessitado, não do Professor Potter… Um olhar naqueles olhos e ela sabe que ela vai ficar. Afinal, ele é a fraqueza dela.

Ela o guia até o escritório dele, e o senta na _CADEIRA DA LILY_, enquanto ela senta cuidadosamente no encosto do braço.

"Oh, aquilo foi desastroso." ele diz, em uma voz fraca e derrotada. Ele se senta com a cabeça dele nas mãos, olhando para o chão. "Eu deveria ter parado quando você me disse. Eu a desapontei: Eu desapontei todos eles..." A Lily sabe que o _'a'_ é a Moira Jennings.

"Você não desapontou. Essa aula não é brincadeira de criança; é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas… é suposta ser sombria. O seu trabalho é mostrar para eles contra o que eles estão combatendo, e o que realmente importa. As reações deles na aula somente provam que você os atingiu. Vai demorar um pouco para eles absorverem, mas eu tenho certeza que esse foi o melhor jeito para endurecer a determinação deles, e fortalecer os nervos deles. E, quando eles tiverem tido tempo para digerir o que eles experimentaram, eles vão voltar mais determinados do que nunca! Como você disse, a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não é somente memorizar contra-feitiços… É sobre confrontar o que é verdadeiramente terrível..."

O James força um tipo de sorriso. "É claro que _você ia_ dizer isso, mas algumas pessoas desabam, Lily. No que eu estava pensando? Eles são somente crianças..."

"James, os seus instintos protetores te dão crédito, mas você está fazendo isso de novo…O seu trabalho fora desse castelo pode ser servir e proteger, mas dentro dessas paredes de pedras, é educar… abrir os olhos deles..." ela diz. "E eu diria que, depois de hoje, os olhos deles estão abertos."

O James bagunça o cabelo dele agitadamente. "Não é somente isso, é… ah, é somente tudo! Aquele maldito profeta me atingiu. Eu deveria ter deixado aquilo sozinho, contido o meu temperamento, e dado a aula que eu havia planejado. Eu não teria perdido a calma, se eu já não me sentisse tão culpado sobre isso, e então, 40 minutos depois, como se fosse para jogar na minha cara… ali estava de novo..."

"Culpado com o quê? O que estava de novo lá?" ela pergunta, confusa.

"A Maldição Cruciatus. O Profeta está certo. Os Aurores foram dados os poderes para utilizarem as Maldições Imperdoáveis… e…" ele pára por um momento, incapaz de continuar. A cabeça dele está quase entre os joelhos dele agora, como se ele fosse ficar doente. A Lily coloca uma mão nas costas dele, confortando ele.

"Continua..."

"E eu nunca vou me perdoar por usar elas..."

A Lily congela. O _James_ utilizou as maldições imperdoáveis? O _James_? Isso choca na mente da Lily, e rasga o coração dela, imaginar o James torturando e matando, mesmo que sejam bruxos das trevas...

"Você está desapontada comigo," ele diz, sentindo a Lily retirar a mão dela. Ela nem mesmo pretendia. "Acredite em mim, ninguém está mais desapontado comigo do que eu mesmo… Machuca a alma, sabia… o Cruciatus e o Avada Kedavra… Você precisa se machucar um pouco, para poder machucar outra pessoa… ou se matar, para matar outra pessoa..." Ele olha para ela, pela primeira vez, e diz, "Mas você tem que acreditar em mim, eu não _'me intrometi em uma situação atirando e matando pessoas indiscriminadamente',_ eu não fiz isso!'"

"Eu sei." ela diz suavemente, colocando a mão dela aonde estava antes, acariciando ele em pequenos círculos.

"É só que você é tão cheio de raiva íntegra… mas quando você os vê, torturando uma garota trouxa, da mesma idade da Jennings, a integridade se muda para outra coisa… e você somente quer fazê-los sofrer tanto quanto eles fizeram os outros sofrer. Vê-los serem as pessoas se contorcendo. Para que eles sintam a própria crueldade deles..."

"Eu sei..." A Lily tem muita certeza que, caso ela encontrasse o Comensal da Morte que matou os pais dela, ela não vai esperar pela prisão, julgamento, investigação, convicção, e então, a execução. Ela iria querer retribuição instantânea. A justiça não é a saída.

"Isso foi somente no início… durante o meu primeiro ano como auror. Mas me atingiu rapidamente… é muito ruim sonhar com todas as coisas terríveis que você viu, mas é muito pior sonhar sobre as coisas terríveis que você fez… Eu prometi nunca mais usar uma maldição imperdoável novamente, mas as lembranças ainda me assombram. Primeiro aquela reportagem, e então a Jennings..."

"Ela vai ficar bem."

"Ugh, aquela reportagem… o Profeta..."

"Por que eles não fazem mandados de prisão antes de fazer as prisões?" ela pergunta. É uma pergunta que ela quis fazer desde que leu aquela reportagem, e ela acha que a conversa merece uma leve mudança de assunto.

"É claro que eles querem que a gente faça mandados de prisão. Isso vai dar bastante tempo para aqueles comensais da morte que trabalham no ministério, para avisar os amigos deles… ou isso, ou parar o mandado de jamais ser concluído… ou talvez vão fazer mandados de prisão para os próprios inimigos deles. Ugh..." ele diz, se levantando. Ele começa a mexer com os itens na mesa dele, enquanto a Lily se escorrega para a cadeira dela. "Ah, Lily… Você não tem idéia de como isso é realmente tão sem esperança."

"Eu estou começando a ter..."

"O único jeito de ter certeza que eles sejam levados é nesse vigilantismo repentino. E eu sei que não é perfeito, mas o que mais nós podemos fazer? O Ministério é um lugar tenso, porque ninguém confia nos companheiros de trabalho, e ninguém ousa falar sobre nada, exceto o tempo. Eu mesmo tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre alguns dos meus colegas aurores..."

"Os aurores?"

"Eles podem ter sido honestos quando eles começaram, mas o Lorde das Trevas pode ser muito persuasivo… até mesmo o mais nobre pode sucumbir ao medo..."

"De volta para o medo, de novo..." ela comenta. Parece ser o tema…

"Não é nada que você entenderia. Você é _destemida_..." ele diz, não como um cumprimento para a Lily, mas como um insulto para ele mesmo. A Lily balança a cabeça.

"Eu não sou destemida, somente vazia."

"Você não é vazia."

"Eu sou, e de um jeito é disso que eu tenho medo. O vazio, o vácuo… o nada. O bicho papão simplesmente deve ter se tornado no _nada_ que eu temo..."

"Isso não é muito para temer..."

"Mas eu tenho medo de tudo. Eu tenho medo de ser fraca, medo de falhar, medo de te desapontar, medo que eu vou cair em tristeza, e não vou ter força o suficiente para me reerguer novamente. Medo de não ser boa o suficiente..." o James evita rir. Ele sabe que seria muito inconsiderado da parte dele rir dos medos de outra pessoa, mas o mero pensamento da Lily Evans não sendo boa o suficiente para qualquer um, ou qualquer coisa, é ridículo. "Eu tenho até mesmo medo de entrar no Salão Principal..."

O cabelo dela está para baixo, agindo como uma cortina, e escondendo o rosto dela, mas ele pode ouvir na voz dela que ela está envergonhada.

"Eu acho que você está confundindo o medo com a insegurança, Evans… Sapo?" ele pergunta, segurando o chocolate.

"Eu aceito uma pena açucarada, se você tiver uma..."

O James resmunga. "Claro, você vai fazer com que eu me levante para achar uma..." ele diz, entrando no quarto dele. A Lily o segue. Ele abre um baú que fica perto do armário dele, e procura um pouco, até ele encontrar o que estava procurando. "Eu acho que as pontas estão um pouco quebradas." ele diz, se desculpando, e entregando para ela.

Ele se joga na cama, com um braço acima da cabeça dele, e olhando pensativamente para as cortinas da cama dele. "Sabia, você não precisa ser perfeita o tempo todo..."

A Lily pára de chupar a pena, para olhar para ele. "O quê?"

"Ninguém espera que você seja perfeita o tempo todo. Está tudo bem em ser fraca algumas vezes, falhar… É parte de ser humano."

A Lily abaixa a cabeça. Ela realmente não quer falar sobre as falhas pessoais dela. "Eu sei que eu sou fraca..." ela começa timidamente. "Eu só tenho medo que, se todo mundo descobrir, então eles possam usar isso contra mim..."

O James concorda, enquanto ela se senta na beira da cama. "Você tem que ter cuidado para quem você mostra as suas fraquezas, mas você não pode bloquear todo mundo. Me perdoe por ser piegas de novo, mas é para isso que servem os amigos."

"Eu te perdôo."

"Bom, agora vamos mudar de assunto, e falar de outra coisa qualquer… _qualquer coisa _contanto que seja mundano."

A Lily sorri, "O tempo está adorável hoje, não está?"

"Não _tão_ mundano. Além do que, o tempo está horrível."

Ela balança os ombros. "Foi uma tentativa..."

"Uma tentativa _falha_..." ele diz brincando. Ele se lembra (vagamente, porque ele estava bem bêbado naquela hora) do que o Sirius disse na noite anterior, e decide que já está com um pé do lado dentro, aparentemente, ele vai continuar com a linha de perguntas pessoais que não estão relacionadas a nenhum segredo. "Então, aonde você cresceu?"

"Em um lugar chamado Rua da Fiação. Uma vizinhança pobre e em ruínas… Não como a sua."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você teve uma infância rica e mimada. Nada para se envergonhar, eu também teria tido, se eu tivesse a escolha..." ela diz com um sorriso. O James quer negar, mas não pode. A família dele é extremamente rica, e os pais dele foram extremamente generosos com ele. Ele não diria que ele foi mimado… somente porque ele acha que isso vai refletir miseravelmente no caráter dele. Decidindo abandonar esse tópico, ele muda para a outra coisa que o Sirius havia sugerido.

"Então… qual era o nome do seu pai?"

"William... Com um G"

"O quê?"

"Ele sempre costumava brincar com isso. É escrito do jeito Galês. G-W-I-L-L-Y-M..."

* * *

Eles ficam ali, conversando na cama dele. Eles não saem para o almoço, mas mastigam o amontoado de doces dele. Ela também não vai para a aula de Feitiços… Eles ficam conversando, sobre nada importante. Sobre o tipo de varinha deles, e a árvore favorita… (o que, no caso da Lily, é a mesma coisa… Salgueiro, do tipo não lutador)

Quando chega a hora dele ensinar os alunos do terceiro ano, ele é forçado a se levantar. Ele estava bem confortável ali, e não gosta da idéia de sair, mas ele não tem coração para arruinar duas aulas no mesmo dia. Não que ele se sinta como se a aula do sétimo ano dele estivesse sido completamente arruinada… não mais. Ele espera que a Lily tenha razão, e que eles vão se recuperar… Ainda assim, agora ele tem que focalizar nos alunos do terceiro ano. Falar sobre hinkypunks vai ser uma mudança agradável da última aula dele...

* * *

A Lily fica no quarto do James, depois que ele sai. Deitada na cama dele, ela fecha os olhos e revê as últimas 48 horas na mente dela. Foi tanta coisa, e mesmo assim, aqui está ela, se sentindo perfeitamente calma e em paz com o mundo… um contraste tão surpreendente de como ela estava se sentindo nessa manhã…

Ela acha que o James sabia o que ele estava fazendo, quando ele quis conversar sobre coisas mundanas. Foi que nem quando eles caminharam na Londres Trouxa, quando a Lily se permitiu esquecer sobre a desgraça do mundo, por uma hora ou duas, e simplesmente… (a Lily fica vermelha só em pensar nisso) apreciar um a companhia do outro.

Ela suspira. Através das paredes de pedra, ela pode ouvir fracamente a voz dele dando a aula. Ela não consegue entender nenhuma palavra, é somente um sussurro baixo e constante. É um som confortante, mas seria melhor se ele não estivesse tão longe…

Ela se enrola para um lado, tentando ficar o mais relaxada o possível, somente para descansar na paz e na tranqüilidade do ambiente. Quando o James retorna, depois da aula dele, ele obviamente acha que ela está dormindo, porque ele não tenta conversar com ela. Ela o ouve gemer levemente, enquanto ela sente a cama ao lado dela afundar sobre o peso do corpo cansado do James.

Ela nem mesmo sabe se ele caiu no sono, pelas próximas duas horas de silêncio. Ele pode ter dormido, ou ele pode ter ficado deitado acordado pensando, assim como ela… Ela não abre os olhos para ver, ela está contente assim. Simplesmente estar aqui já é o suficiente. Eles passaram a manhã conversando juntos, e agora, vão passar a tarde em silêncio juntos...

* * *

"Acordaaa… acordaaa… Evaaans..."

"Eu estou acordada..."

"Você quer ir jantar antes de irmos para o Hagrid?"

"Eu preferia não ir..."

"Você não está com fome, ou você está simplesmente evitando o Salão Principal?"

A Lily não responde.

"Bom, eu não me importo se você está com fome ou não, ou com medo do Salão Principal, você vai jantar, e eu também vou. Eu não tive nenhuma comida de verdade desde ontem..."

"Se eu não tenho escolha, então por que você se importou em perguntar?"

"Um impulso educado. Força do hábito..."

O James teve a intenção de fazer com que ela fosse para o Salão Principal para jantar, mas ele fica tão distraído com a conversa, que ele já está devorando uma galinha na cozinha de Hogwarts, antes de perceber que ele falhou naquela missão. Como está muito tarde para forçá-la para o Salão Principal agora, ele termina a janta dele, jurando que ele vai ter a certeza que ela tenha o café da manhã, amanhã de manhã, no Salão Principal...

* * *

A primeira coisa que o James percebe quando o Hagrid se junta a eles, no cercado, mais tarde naquela noite, são as ataduras nas mãos do meio-gigante…

"O que aconteceu?" ele pergunta, apontando para a atadura.

"Oh… é… isso foi… é… um acidente."

"O que aconteceu? Foi mordido por um dos seus amados 'bichinhos' de novo, Hagrid?"

"O Fofo jamais faria isso! Ele só estava brincando!"

"Agora você fez isso, Hagrid..." diz a Lily em desespero.

"Fiz o quê?" ele pergunta, mas a pergunta foi respondida imediatamente quando o James começa o interrogatório dele, fazendo pergunta depois de pergunta. O Hagrid fica tão confuso que ele desiste de mentir, e conta a verdade… que a Lily sabe que foi a estratégia do James o tempo todo.

"Eu não me lembro de nada depois disso..." diz o Hagrid, respondendo a última pergunta do James.

"Qual é a próxima coisa que você se lembra?"

"Acordar na minha cama, com a Lily sentada ao meu lado."

As sobrancelhas do James se levantam, e ele se vira lentamente para a Lily…

"Calma… calma, James, não fique nervoso comigo…" diz a Lily, soando tímida. O James suspira resignado.

"Eu odeio quando as conversas começam desse jeito..."

"Eu estava, é… bom, era uma noite tão agradável, e eu não podia dormir, e o Mercúrio estava sozinho, então eu pensei em levá-lo para uma caminhada bem _pequenininha_ em volta do lago..." O James fecha os olhos dele, em descrença, como se estivesse desejando que a situação fosse mentira. Sabendo que não é, ele tenta proceder calmamente.

"Você se lembra, Evans, o que aconteceu da última vez que você fez uma caminhada pelo lago?"

"Sim… mas dessa vez _eles_ vieram me procurar. Eu não achei que eles reconhe..." ela pára, sem querer revelar para o Hagrid que ela é uma animaga. "Quer dizer, o Bane veio me procurar. Eles devem ter encontrado o Hagrid, e vieram para mim, para eu poder ajudá-lo."

"Você nunca me disse isso!" diz o Hagrid, soando estar surpreso.

"Eu te disse que me chamaram..."

"Mas não que foi o Bane!"

"O que isso importa?"

"Não importa." ele diz, bem defensivo, o que é claro que leva a Lily a acreditar no oposto.

"_Não_, mas na verdade importa."

"Não importa. Eu estou surpreso que ele levantou meio casco para me ajudar, é só."

"Vocês não se dão bem?" pergunta a Lily.

"Essas perguntas podem ser feitas mais tarde." interrompe o James. "Por que você entrou na floresta, de noite, e sozinha!"

"Deu tudo certo! Por que você acha que no instante que eu estou fora do seu alcance, algo ruim vai acontecer?"

"Porque você é Lily Evans! A filha bastarda do Azar!" ele diz com raiva, bagunçando o cabelo dele em frustração. "Eu achei que você tivesse aprendido a lição! Eu achei que você tivesse aprendido a ser cuidadosa, mas você sai sem absolutamente nenhuma consideração para a sua segurança pessoal!"

"Aonde mais eu poderia ir as duas e meia da manhã? Você não estava aqui, e o Hagrid não estava em casa!" Ela diz furiosamente. Isso parece retirá-lo rapidamente da raiva dele para confusão. A Lily pensou em vir até ele na noite passada? "Esquece. Você está certo. Foi uma coisa idiota a se fazer. Você está certo, eu estava errada, pode me punir como você quiser, mas eu vou voltar para o castelo agora, eu tenho trabalho que eu negligenciei..."

Ela se levanta, dando a mamadeira vazia para o Hagrid, e começa a ir embora. O James olha pasmo para ela por um minuto, antes de se levantar, e ir atrás dela.

"É, eu tenho que ir… Eu falo com você mais tarde, Hagrid."

O Hagrid observa o James correr atrás dela… e balança a cabeça com um suspiro...

A Lily consegue disperçá-lo quando ela entra no castelo. Ela caminha na direção de um grupo de alunos, e o James não pode seguir ela sem esbarrar no grupo, o que certamente chamaria atenção para a perseguição dele. Mas isso não importa, ele pode encontrar ela na sala comunal dela.

Ele aguarda por um tempo, deixando a multidão passar, antes de subir as escadas, chegando no topo bem a tempo de ver o Rupert Ferris batendo no retrato da entrada. O James congela no topo da escada, enquanto a Lily coloca a cabeça dela para fora. Ela sorri ao vê-lo, mas o sorriso some quando ela percebe o James parado ali. O Rupert, tendo percebido a mudança na expressão dela, se vira para ver o que causou a perda do sorriso repentina da Lily.

"Eu posso voltar mais tarde..." Oferece o Rupert hesitantemente, olhando da Lily para o Professor deles.

"Não, você pode ficar, mesmo."

"Na verdade, eu acabei de me lembrar, eu esqueci o meu dever de História da Magia no dormitório..." ele mente de um modo pouco convincente. "Eu volto logo..."

Ele se vira e dá um daqueles 'olhares de homem' ao Professor dele, enquanto caminha para a escada.

Essa foi a segunda vez nesse dia que o Ferris saiu de um cena, com um modo muito diplomático, e oportuno. O James decide que ele não tinha dado muito crédito ao garoto. O James se lembra do bicho papão do garoto daquela manhã, e o estômago dele gira estranhamente.

"Você _veio_ para o meu quarto na noite passada?"

"Por favor, Potter, não no corredor." ela reclama, abrindo o retrato para ele. Ele entra na sala comunal, e acende a lareira, antes de se voltar para ela.

"Bem?"

"Não..."

"Então o que foi tudo aquilo no Hagrid?"

"Eu não fui para o seu quarto porque eu sabia que ou você ainda estaria com o Sirius, ou em um estado bêbado. Nenhum dos dois teria sido muito útil."

"Útil?"

"Foi um impulso tolo. Eu não podia… bem… melhor, eu não queria dormir, e estava tentando pensar em formas para me distrair."

"Então, em vez disso, você foi passear pela floresta."

"Sim. Eu fui."

"Você poderia ter esperado eu voltar, ou ido para a torre da astronomia, ou… _qualquer lugar_, menos a floresta proibida. Por quê? Isso é tudo que eu quero saber. Eu não consigo ver sentido nisso."

"Porque eu queria." ela diz simplesmente. O James olha para ela com um olhar que indica que a resposta dela não foi satisfatória. "Isso é tudo que eu posso dizer. Pode não fazer sentido, mas aí está."

"Você não considerou o perigo? O fato que tem uma _razão_ para a regra que diz que nenhum aluno é permitido na Floresta Proibida?"

"Se você quiser me punir, então faça." ela ameaça.

"Não me tente."

"Eu estou falando sério. Se você quer me reprimir, pode fazer, mas não me faça perder o meu tempo e o seu, ficando parado na minha sala comunal, tentando achar respostas que não existem." ela diz de braços cruzados.

"Certo. Se é assim que você quer então, certo. 10 horas, no meu escritório, amanhã." ele diz, então sai pela porta.

No momento que o retrato está fechado seguramente de novo, ela se joga no sofá, escondendo o rosto nas mãos dela.

A verdade nesse assunto é simplesmente que ela está muito envergonhada da confissão dela. Ela abaixou muito a guarda dela… ela realmente (embora acidentalmente) admitiu ter pensado em ir até ele na noite anterior. Ela está humilhada que ela traiu os sentimentos dela tão abertamente, não somente na frente do James, que já é ruim o bastante, mas também do Hagrid. Agora os_ dois sabem_.

Ele ficou muito próximo para conforto, e então ela teve que empurrar ele para longe. _Muito perto para conforto?_ Parece quase contraditório, que é a presença confortante dele que a deixa tão desconfortável.

Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho branco, ela escreve uma mensagem para o Sirius. Ela precisa de um pouco de alegria, depois do dia que a exauriu emocionalmente, e ela acha que ele pode ser capaz de ou alegrá-la, ou retirá-la dessa depressão. Ela escreve com uma frivolidade que ela não sente…

_Eu tive que revelar o nosso segredo hoje, meu querido. Eu contei para o Davies, o Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, que nós estamos saindo, para poder explicar outras circunstâncias inexplicáveis…_

_L_

A resposta volta rapidamente. Será possível que ele esteja em Hogsmeade novamente?

_Que prazeroso… Eu espero que você tenha tido tempo para mencionar o melhor sexo da sua vida, que faz a terra tremer?_

_SB_

A Lily sorri, ela já está se sentindo melhor.

_Com detalhes sórdidos, meu querido…_

_L_

_Excelente, excelente… Outra coisa, eu acabei de conversar com o Dumbledore no Cabeça de Javali nessa manhã. Eu acredito que eu deveria te agradecer… Encontre comigo hoje a noite. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar..._

_SB_

Isso realmente significa o que ela acha que significa? O Dumbledore convidou o Sirius para se unir a Ordem? Ela com certeza espera que sim. Ela está pensando no quanto isso deve ter deixado o Sirius feliz, quando ela ouve o Rupert do lado de fora do retrato. Ela coloca o pergaminho virado para baixo na mesa, e se levanta para deixá-lo entrar.

"Você não estava em Transfiguração ou em Feitiços… e eu anotei os deveres para você… Eu até tomei nota, se você quiser..."

"Obrigada, Roo."

"Então… como foram as coisas com o Professor Potter?" ele pergunta hesitantemente. Não é um assunto que ele gostaria de tocar, é algo que ele não se sente confortável discutindo, algo que ele normalmente evita… mas se a Lily está chateada, então ele vai engolir o desconforto dele, e conversar sobre isso, se for isso que ela queira fazer.

"Não se preocupe com aquilo. Eu somente consegui outra detenção, é só."

"Isso não é justo! Só porque você está argumentando, não quer dizer que ele possa te dar uma detenção."

"Não, eu mereci. Eu quebrei uma regra."

"Mesmo assim, eu estou surpreso que ele tenha te punido por isso."

"Eu disse para ele me dar a detenção."

"Por quê?"

"Para ele me deixar em paz, em vez de arrastar o assunto desnecessariamente." ela diz, inspecionando as notas que ele entregou para ela.

"Eu não sei o que você pode ter feito para merecer uma detenção, mas depois do que você fez na aula de hoje, eu acharia que ele seria um pouco mais benevolente com você..."

"O quê?"

"Você foi brilhante. Destruindo o bicho papão para a Moira, e então aquele discurso… Nós estávamos muito chocados na hora, mas as pessoas só estavam falando sobre aquilo no almoço..."

"Eu estou feliz que eu não fui, então..."

"Aonde você esteve?"

"Eu..." ela não pode contar para o Roo que ela estava deitada na cama do Potter conversando sobre nada, e ela certamente não pode dizer para ele, que em vez de ir para Transfiguração, ela estava confortando o Professor Auror deles sobre o uso dele das maldições imperdoáveis...

"Foi o que eu pensei..." ele diz, com um sorriso entendedor, que a envergonha completamente. Ela esconde o rosto vermelho nas notas.

"Você escreveu esse feitiço errado… termina com 'io', não 'ia'… e é R invés de L..."

O Rupert suspira. "Não se admira que eu não consegui fazer isso funcionar nessa tarde… Você pode soletrar para mim?" ele diz, pegando uma pena e um pergaminho da mesa.

"R-E-F-R-A-C-I-O"

Ele lê algumas vezes, antes de colocar o pergaminho no bolso dele.

"Refracio... refracio..." ele repete.

"Certo."

"Então, o que você vai fazer?" ele pergunta. A Lily desmorona levemente, ela tinha achado que ela tivesse distraído ele com sucesso do tópico.

"É claro que eu vou fazer a detenção… O que mais eu posso fazer?"

"Você poderia… falar com ele?"

"Não. Falar foi o que me deixou com problemas, para começo de conversa."

"O quê?"

"Eu já falei muito hoje… Eu acho que seria melhor somente… ficar calada por um pouco..."

"Você quer que eu fique?"

"Não, eu vou encontrar com o Sirius hoje, mais tarde. Ele vai me alegrar."

"Você vai se encontrar com o Sirius Black?"

"Sim, mas nós não estamos juntos."

"Eu sei disso..." 'agora', ele adiciona na mente dele. Está ficando mais e mais claro de quem a melhor amiga dele gosta, e ele tem uma suspeita sorrateira, que o Black, de qual lado que ele esteja, também já percebeu isso...

* * *

"Reflacia? Refracia? Droga, como era mesmo?" Sussurra o Rupert para si mesmo, enquanto caminha de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Ele retira um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso, e o ajeita. Ele fica confuso por um instante, lendo algo que ele, com certeza, não escreveu...

_Eu tive que revelar o nosso segredo hoje, meu caro. Eu contei para o Davies, o Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, que nós estamos saindo, para poder explicar outras circunstâncias inexplicáveis…_

_L_

_Que prazeroso… Eu espero que você tenha tido tempo para mencionar o sexo da sua vida, que faz a terra tremer?_

_SB_

_Com detalhes sórdidos, meu querido..._

_L_

_Excelente, excelente… Outra coisa, eu acabei de conversar com o Dumbledore no Cabeça de Javali nessa manhã. Eu acredito que eu deveria te agradecer… Encontre comigo hoje a noite. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar..._

_SB_

Ele vira o pergaminho para o outro lado.

"Refracio, era isso." ele diz em voz alta, enquanto lê. Aparentemente não era um pedaço de pergaminho de rascunho que ele pegou da mesa dela. Ele vira novamente, e relê a mensagem.

"_Maldita farsa..."_

* * *

Ela quase desmaia enquanto escreve a redação de transfiguração dela, então ela toma alguns goles da poção, antes de praticar no feitiço 'refracio', até a hora de encontrar com o Hagrid nas portas da frente…

Quando a Lily chega ao final da escada, ela fica surpresa em ver, não o Hagrid, e sim o Sirius Black esperando ali.

"Sirius… o que você está...?"

"Como eu estava na vizinhança, eu resolvi dar uma visita ao Hagrid… Eu ofereci vir pegar você, para que ele pudesse continuar a costurar as meias dele, então, aqui estou eu… pegando você." ele diz, enquanto realmente a pega no colo. Ela segura no pescoço dele para suporte.

"Eu não acho que é isso que o Hagrid tem exatamente em mente."

"Sim, bom..." foi tudo que ele disse em resposta. Ele caminha pelas portas abertas. "Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza?… As minhas mãos estão ocupadas no momento, e ao contrário de você, eu preciso das minhas para fazer magia..."

A Lily fecha sem varinha as portas atrás deles, e eles continuam pelo gramado, na direção da cabana do Hagrid.

"Eu quero agradecer você, cariad. O Dumbledore disse que a sugestão de me deixar participar foi sua."

"Eu te prometi, não foi? Te dar uma chance para lutar contra os bruxos das trevas..."

"Você com certeza prometeu," ele com um sorriso enorme, com alegria escrita em cada linha do seu lindo rosto jovem. A Lily não consegue se conter, e sorri também. Ela está feliz por ter feito algo que deixou o Sirius tão obviamente feliz. Os olhos dele estão brilhando de alegria, enquanto eles olham para os da Lily. Ele abaixa a cabeça, e por um momento assustado, ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas ele não beijou. Em vez disso, ele tocou o nariz dele no dela; esfregando de um lado para o outro.

A Lily não teve nenhum beijo de esquimó desde os 10 anos de idade. Isso é, pela falta de uma palavra melhor, fofinho que um homem com a idade do Sirius, e a reputação dele, faça algo tão infantil e inocente. Embora o gesto não combine com a reputação dele, ainda lhe cai bem.

Quando eles se aproximam da cabana do Hagrid, o Sirius, ao oposto do que ela havia esperado, não a coloca no chão. Apesar dos protestos altos e vigorosos dela, ele a coloca sobre um ombro, e marcha de tal forma que humilharia qualquer homem Neandertal.

O Hagrid está esperando nos fundos quando eles chegam. O Sirius se aproxima, cumprimentando o Hagrid alegremente, e tão alegremente ele joga a Lily informalmente no chão, como ele faria com uma mochila qualquer. De novo, mostrando maneiras pré-históricas, com um orgulho absolutamente injustificável.

Depois que a Lily se ajeita, e assume uma posição mais dignificada, ela diz, "Quanta bondade sua de me tratar com tanta grosseria… Na verdade, se você for tão bondoso assim de novo, eu vou ficar tentada a contar para todos o quanto você é romântico."

"Isso é uma ameaça, cariad?"

"É uma promessa..."

"E eu estou correto em me lembrar de alguém me dizendo que não faz promessas, a não ser que pretenda cumprí-las."

"Correto, Sr. Black."

"Muito bem, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso. Eu vou manter as minhas mãos para _mim mesmo_, se você puder manter as suas calúnias para _si própria_."

Na verdade, ela acha que sabe porque o Sirius foi tão sem cerimônias. O Sirius conhece o Hagrid bem o suficiente para saber o quanto ele é protetor, e não quer dar ao meio gigante nenhuma razão para pensar nele como uma ameaça. Pode ser divertido causar hostilidade no James, mas causar hostilidade no Hagrid, não é a idéia de um tempo saudável para o Sirius…

Enquanto isso seja tranqüilizador, de alguma forma, ainda existem outros assuntos que devem ser levados em consideração. Ela tenta pensar em desculpas para dizer para o Hagrid não contar para o James, sobre o Sirius ter vindo visitá-la, sem soar culpada.

* * *

'É bonitinho o jeito que ela está se preocupando.' pensa o Sirius. Ele está tentado a se sentir insultado pela falta de fé dela na inteligência e habilidades dele, mas ele decide ser generoso.

Ela honestamente pensa que ele iria cometer o erro estúpido, de expor os dois para o Hagrid, se ele não tivesse um plano? Na verdade, não precisou de muita sagacidade para convencer o gigante. Muito pelo contrário. Ele foi completamente honesto (uma tática que ele geralmente evita) e o Hagrid pareceu mais do que disposto a manter a presença do Sirius um segredo, pelo momento. O Sirius tem um álibi em Hogwarts no pequeno esquema dele… é uma pena que os dois jogadores principais não estejam sendo tão cooperativos.

Enquanto a conversa sobre outros assuntos progride, o Sirius pensa que o problema principal do momento é descobrir a profundidade da afeição (ou negação) da Lily. Ele conhece o James muito bem, e pode dizer que o amigo dele está mais do que interessado, mas ela, por outro lado, enquanto perfeitamente charmosa, amigável, e agressiva… não mostrou nenhum sinal verdadeiro de amor. (Não que o Sirius tenha visto, e os testemunhos do James são constantemente negativos) Ela está atraída pelo James, certamente, mas atração e afeição são duas coisas completamente diferentes. A Lily Evans tem um bom senso melhor do que se apaixonar por alguém simplesmente porque ela está atraída por um homem, mas o Sirius não duvida que ela seria capaz de se impedir de se apaixonar, caso ela realmente _se_ importasse, simplesmente pelo senso de propriedade, ou por alguma razão igualmente desprezível ou tola. Isso, ou ela pode ainda estar alheia ou relutante…

Ele não pode simplesmente perguntar para ela, porque ela com certeza iria mentir. Ele vai ter que fazer isso de outro jeito…

Depois que o Hagrid volta para dentro, para se retirar para a noite, o Sirius pergunta.

"Então, ele cantava essa canção de ninar para você, quando criança?"

"Sim, mas nós não vamos conversar sobre mim essa noite. É a minha vez."

"Não, não, não... Eu não sou _tão_ fácil."

"É a primeira vez que essas palavras foram ditas pelo Sirius Black..."

"Touché."

"Eu falo sinceramente… Eu quero ouvir sobre a sua família."

"Eu não tenho família."

"A sua família biológica."

"A minha família é a mesma que todas as outras famílias puro-sangue. É tudo repugnantemente incestuoso… É incrível que nós ainda possamos nos reproduzir… O desejo deles de ficar com outro puro-sangue está destruindo o conjunto genético, é por isso que tantos deles são completamente doidos. É por isso que eu planejo me acoplar com uma boa linhagem da elite intelectual dos nascidos trouxa. Eu tenho certeza que o James se sente da mesma forma."

"Sério?"

"Me perdoe, elite intelectual e _atraente_ dos nascidos trouxa. Não poderia agüentar a vergonha se eu tivesse filhos feios."

"_Todos_ os puro-sangue são realmente parentes?" ela pergunta.

"Como uma regra geral..."

"Você e o James são…?"

"Ah, sim. A mãe da mãe dele, é a minha tia avó no lado da minha mãe, e a minha prima de segundo grau no lado do meu pai..." ele diz simplesmente. A Lily passa um momento estonteante tentando desenhar essa árvore genealógica na cabeça dela, antes de desistir e simplesmente perguntar.

"Então… isso faz você e o James serem..."

"Irmãos." O tom de voz dele é tão firme e estável, que preenche o silêncio completamente, deixando nenhum espaço para contestação.

Tem uma pausa longa, antes que ele ria sem jeito; um som quieto e contagioso que quebra o silêncio entre eles.

"Estranho, que você e o James podem ser tão próximos, quando são ligados tão afastadamente, quando eu não posso nem mesmo falar com a minha própria irmã..."

"Petúnia?"

"Como você..."

"Ferris, Rupert Ferris."

"Ah… bem, desde a morte dos meus pais, nós não nos falamos, exceto pelos planos para o enterro… aquela foi a última vez que eu a vi..."

O Sirius se sente desconfortável, não porque ela está se abrindo com ele (o que, sobre circunstâncias normais com qualquer outra mulher, _iria_ desconfortá-lo), mas porque o James quer tanto que ela se abra com ele, e aqui está ele, tomando isso dele…

"É, não que eu não queira te ajudar… mas o Pontas é melhor nesse tipo de coisa do que eu. Eu sou muito cruel, você sabe, e ele..."

"Está bem em contato com o lado piegas dele, sim, eu sei. Mas eu não posso falar algumas coisas para ele..."

"Por quê? Porque ele é o seu Professor?"

"Não." ela responde, mas então muda rapidamente a resposta dela. "Sim."

"Ou é porque ele é parte dos seus problemas..." ele diz, com astúcia.

"Não." ela diz uma meia mentira. O James, ele mesmo não é o problema, _ela_ é, mas como ela não pode se livrar de si mesma… a única coisa que ela pode fazer, é tentar manter distância dele.

"Então por que você não se abre um pouco com ele?" Aí está o problema, pensa a Lily. Ela já se abriu… "Ele não se importaria, ele é bom com os problemas do coração. O Remus tem uma boa dose de lógica na mente dele, e eu… bem… você sabe _para o que_ eu sou bom..."

"Para uma risada?" ela responde.

"Somente você diria isso..."

"Então, se o James é o coração, o Remus é o cérebro, você é a… parte 'desapropriada para menores de 18 anos'… então o que o Peter é?"

"As tripas." ele responde, rindo da sua própria piada cruel.

"Sirius, isso é uma coisa horrível de se dizer sobre o seu próprio amigo." ela diz, sem um traço de risada nos lábios.

"Lily, vamos deixar uma coisa certa. Você é uma boa pessoa. Você vê bondade em todo mundo, e você vê em mim, e por isso eu te agradeço, mas não fique cega por isso." Então ele continua, em um rosnado reminescente do grande cachorro preto que ele realmente é, "Eu não sou um cara legal, como os meus amigos, e você tem sorte que eu gosto de você."

Ele não está brincando. Esses olhos cinzas misteriosos cintilam de modo ameaçador no luar. A Lily está genuinamente com medo por dois segundos, mas as palavras dele a acalmam. Ela não está em perigo. A Lily tritura sobre a pouca quantidade preciosa que ela sabe sobre a vida do Sirius. Nascido e criado nos mais cruéis dos ambientes, embora lá no fundo ele seja um Grifinório (ao contrário do resto da família dele), ele não saiu da infância dele livre ou sem cicatrizes. Tem uma escuridão que se prolonga ali, aquela crueldade, aquela falta de misericórdia, o desprezo impiedoso que ele mostra para as pessoas e coisas, pelas quais ele não gosta, ou não se importa com. Enquanto ele não se considere melhor por ser um puro-sangue, ele certamente se sente superior aos outros em outros padrões. Ele olha para baixo, para as pessoas menos inteligentes que ele (que é quase todo mundo), menos atraentes do que ele (que é quase todo mundo), menos talentosas magicamente do que ele (que é quase todo mundo), assim como aqueles que trabalham em níveis abaixo do dele, como subordinados ou serventes, como os elfos domésticos. E, é claro, o maior e mais óbvio grupo de pessoas que ele desrespeita… as mulheres. Se as lições dos pais deles tivessem realmente tido um efeito nele, o Sirius Black poderia ter sido o pior dos puro-sangue supremacistas; o ar arrogante e condescendente dele, combinado com os talentos dele, inteligência e beleza, fariam dele um jogador poderoso nos círculos das trevas, caso ele desejasse fazer isso. Como os pais dele deveriam ter a esperança que o Sirius vivesse esse potencial. Como ele deve ter sido miserável pelos primeiros 16 anos da vida dele, quando não estava em Hogwarts...

'Oh, pobre Sirius...' pensa a Lily. Ele não pode amar ninguém fora do pequeno grupo de amigos dele...

Mas ele tem razão. A Lily _pode_ ver a bondade nele. Na verdade, ela vê mais bondade ali, do que ele provavelmente está disposto a acreditar. Ele se fecha, e é frio com todo mundo que não sejam o James, Remus, ou o Peter, para os quais a bondade e o amor incondicional flui livremente. Ele é caloroso e amável, e disposto a fazer tudo para ajudar… _eles_. E agora, ela está entre eles. Ela se sente honrada, e promete que a nova posição dela, na vida do Sirius não vai ser desperdiçada.

"Você está quieta, Cariad."

"Você me assustou, foi só."

"Eu te assustei?" ele diz, soando honestamente chocado e arrependido.

"Só um pouquinho. Eu estava pensando que você está sendo injusto consigo mesmo, e com os seus amigos… Você está se vendendo barato. Sim, o Remus pode ser bem lógico, e o Peter bem… é… regular..."

O Sirius pára o discurso dela com um latido de uma risada.

"Lily querida, você é brilhante, mas continua..."

"E, embora você seja os quadris, e o James seja o coração, isso não quer dizer que você não tem coração, e o James não tem..." ela pára. Merda, ela sabe que é tarde demais. O Sirius não vai deixá-la livre dessa. A culpa foi dela também, o que somente deixa tudo muito mais irritante.

"Continua..." ele diz suavemente. "Você estava dizendo…? O James não tem o quê?"

"Eu estava _dizendo_ que todos vocês quatro tem todas as quatro partes. Vocês todos tem um coração, _mesmo você_, uma mente, órgãos reprodutivos, e tripas. E, enquanto seja sempre sábio _'jogar com as suas forças'_, é insensato desperdiçar o seu potencial nas outras áreas da vida."

"Significando?"

"Você sabe muito bem o que diabos isso significa. Eu não vou dizer, porque vai soar muito piegas, e você não vai levar isso a sério, quando você deveria."

"Certo, certo." ele diz, balançando a cabeça. Não se pode brincar com essa garota quando ela quer falar sério. Ele entende o quanto indefeso ela faz o Pontas se sentir, de vez em quando. Não tem como argumentar o seu ponto, quando ela sabe que está certa…

Na verdade, ele estava esperando ela dizer algo bobo como 'Você tem que praticar usar o seu coração,' ou 'aprender a amar', ou algo igualmente sentimental, e ele estava pronto para fazer graça dela por isso. Provavelmente como um mecanismo de defesa… rir sobre algo é um jeito fácil de afastar as coisas, quando você não quer que elas grudem, mas ela teve que negar isso para ele. Bem jogado, Evans.

"Bom, cariad, eu acho que é hora de eu te levar para casa… é quase amanhecer, e eu tenho que descansar… construir as minhas forças. Eu planejo ter um dia muito rigoroso amanhã."

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Qual delas?" ele diz, com um sorriso malvado.

"Quantas você planeja?"

"Bom, eu tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido. Entre você, o James, então você de novo, fazem três noites desde que eu _'brinquei com as minhas forças'_..."

* * *

Ok, somente um aviso para vocês. O próximo capítulo é UM dos meus FAVORITOS!! Então querem ele postado amanhã?? Então cliquem no botão abaixo!! Somente uma dica para vocês estimular vocês a deixarem um review… no próximo capítulo tem a detenção da Lily com o James. O que será que vai acontecer nessa detenção?? Hummm… Sempre algo acontece nas detenções, mas será que dessa vez, vai ser finalmente algo de bom?? Hummm… Vocês querem saber?? Então… deixem review para eu traduzir o próximo capítulo rapidamente e poder postar amanhã!! Percebam que eu não estou fazendo chantagem nenhuma! Só estou pedindo educadamente... hehehe


	34. 33: No qual uma Promessa é Feita

**A/N**: Gente, quando eu falo que os reviews me ajudam a traduzir mais rápido eu juro que eu não estou mentindo!! Eu somente começo a traduzir o próximo capítulo depois que o primeiro review chega. Os seguintes são o "combustível" para os meus dedinhos continuarem a traduzir. Porque, convenhamos, venho traduzindo uma média de 20 páginas por dia há mais de um mês, então preciso de incentivos…

A pergunta agora é, será que meus queridos leitores conseguem bater o recorde com esse capítulo **maravilhoso,** e chegarmos em 600 reviews?? Para empolgar vocês a deixarem reviews, eu estou fazendo uma experiência no final do capítulo, e agradeceria o máximo de leitores que pudessem participar dela!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 33: No qual uma Promessa é Feita**_

A Lily não é o tipo de pessoa que fica andando em círculos, mas é o que ela faz quando ela volta para a sala comunal dela, imaginando da onde ela pegou esse hábito.

A Lily contempla a detenção dela através do dia, e ela está preparada para fazer isso. Ela sabe que fez algo estúpido, e o James tem todo o direito de ficar chateado com ela. Ela somente vai aparecer as 10 horas, pedir desculpas, fazer a detenção, e terminar logo com isso tudo.

As 10 horas em ponto, ela decididamente abre a porta da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O James está meio sentado, meio se apoiando na mesa na frente da sala de aula, aparentando o mais casual que ele pode.

"Então, o que vamos fazer dessa vez?" ela pergunta.

"Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum, Evans. Você vai fazer a sua detenção aqui. Aqui está uma pena e um pergaminho."

"Frases?" ela pergunta, incrédula. "Você vai me fazer escrever frases?"

"Não somente frases, Evans. Você vai escrever uma redação, explicando _por que_ você saiu na floresta sozinha, embora isso seja expressamente proibido, e quando o próprio Dumbledore tem DUAS pessoas tomando conta especialmente de você, para que você não fique sozinha. Você acha que ele teria feito isso sem motivos?"

"Isso está parecendo mais uma lição do que uma pergunta de uma redação..."

"Por que você fez isso, Evans. Nós vamos ficar aqui até você escrever isso."

"E quanto ao Mercúrio? Eu tenho que alimentar ele a meia-noite..."

"O unicórnio vai ter que passar fome."

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Isso não depende de mim, não é, Evans? Você quer que o seu filho coma? Você faça a sua detenção. Não importa para mim, eu tenho a noite toda..."

A Lily tem certeza que ela nunca detestou tanto o Potter. Ela está se matando por ter sugerido a detenção. Ela estava esperando um trabalho manual, algo que a esgotasse fisicamente ou mentalmente. Ela _não_ estava esperando que ele a forçasse a escrever uma confissão escrita. Não é uma confissão de culpa, isso é facilmente feito, mas uma confissão dos sentimentos, o que é muito pior. Embora ela odeie admitir isso, a detenção é justamente o que uma punição deve ser, humilhante, reveladora, e que faça com que você nunca mais queira quebrar as regras novamente.

O James caminha até a mesa na frente da sala de aula, e se senta, puxando uma pilha de pergaminhos na direção dele, para corrigir. A cada alguns segundos ele olha de relance para a Lily, mas ela fica sentada ali, de cabeça abaixada, sem ao menos ter colocado a pena dela no pote de tinta.

Ele _sabe_ que ele está fazendo isso do jeito errado, mas ele não consegue parar. O Sirius disse para ele não forçar as coisas dela, porque isso somente vai fazer com que ela puxe mais para longe. E é certamente isso que ela aparenta estar fazendo.

Ele gostaria de pelo menos olhar para o rosto dela; ver alguma indicação do que ela esteja sentindo. Ela está chateada? Ressentida? Resistente? Triste? Provavelmente uma combinação de todas as quatro.

Ele se sente mal por ter trazido o Mercúrio nisso. Ele achou que seria um incentivo para ela escrever, mas aparentemente ele só teve sucesso em provar que ele é um imbecil incompetente, e a fez odiar ele. Ele disse antes que ele não achava que nenhuma mulher pudesse odiar ele, mas ele acha que a Lily Evans seria bem justificada desse sentimento agora, se ela realmente o estiver sentindo… o que ela provavelmente está.

'Vinte minutos, e ela nem mesmo se mexeu...' ele pensa. 'Se ela ao menos _começar_ antes da meia-noite, eu a deixo ir para o Mercúrio… ela só tem que começar. Uma frase… ou até mesmo uma palavra… coloca a pena no ponte de tinta… ou talvez somente segure a pena. Diabos, se ela somente olhasse para a maldita coisa, isso seria o suficiente! Qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali parada em silêncio.'

A Lily, ignorante que o Professor dela está tão miserável quanto ela está, somente fica sentada ali, contemplando. Ela não pode deixar o Mercúrio passar fome. Isso simplesmente não é uma opção. Ela descarta todos os impulsos violentos (como deixar o Potter inconsciente, enquanto ela corre para alimentar o Mercúrio) porque eles somente vão causar mais problemas no final. Ela pensa em várias mentiras que ela pode dizer, todas elas parecem muito ridículas e inacreditáveis.

Parte dela gostaria que ela tivesse uma excelente mentira para explicar tudo, incriminando _ele_. A outra parte traiçoeira dela está feliz que ela está sendo forçada a considerar dizer a verdade… ela quer se abrir com ele, mas ela tem medo que seja pelas razões erradas. Ela quer que alguém a ouça sem julgá-la, mesmo que os medos dela sejam bobos e infantis. Ela quer ser capaz de mostrar a absoluta fraqueza dela para alguém, somente para que ela possa parar de agir tão errado. Ela gostaria que ela dividisse uma cama quente com alguém, para que, não importando o que estivesse acontecendo com o resto da vida dela, ela tenha aquele lugar de conforto e felicidade contínuo. Um lugar para o qual ela possa escapar de verdade e se deitar nua, se livrando de todo o peso no peito dela, ou cargas da costas.

Embora, ela ainda não tenha escrito nada… Ela espera que as palavras venham aparecer na página, explicando para ela mesma o que ela estava pensando naquela hora.

Os minutos passam, e a Lily não consegue fazer nada, a não ser imaginar como que ela pode confessar, abrir a alma dela, enquanto está sentada em uma cadeira desconfortável, próxima a uma janela fria, olhando para um pedaço de pergaminho antipático.

* * *

Finalmente a Lily se move, mas não é para pegar a pena. Ela se levanta silenciosamente do assento dela, e cruza a sala, caminhando diretamente por ele, sem olhar para ele, e entra no escritório dele. Confuso e curioso, ele se levanta e a segue. Ele pára na porta, momentaneamente imobilizado pela visão na frente dele. Enrolada como um feto, com os joelhos no peito, a Lily está passando os dedos dela pelas linhas douradas que escrevem o nome dela. Tristeza, confusão e excitação suprimida, fazem um redemoinho no peito dele, cada emoção emaranhada com a outra. A incerteza dele, sobre o que ele deve fazer, se desfaz quando ela começa a falar. Ele simplesmente ouve.

* * *

Ela pode fazer isso. Esse lugar também é dela… ele aceitou ela no escritório dele, na cama dele, na vida dele… ela pode fazer o melhor possível para dar algo em retorno para ele… mesmo que seja algo tão pequeno quanto a verdade.

"Eu não queria ir dormir..." ela começa simplesmente. "Eu queria me distrair. Não importa aonde eu ia, na torre da astronomia, ou andando em círculos na minha sala comunal, eu ainda estava presa na minha mente. Os livros que tenho no meu quarto não são exigentes o suficiente da minha atenção, e os meus pensamentos continuavam voltando..."

"Eu também não podia buscar o conforto no sono, é tão ruim quanto. O meu primeiro pensamento foi (vergonhosamente) vir até você, mas eu me lembrei que você estava com o Sirius, então eu arrisquei uma visita para o Hagrid sozinha, sabendo que eu estava errada. Ele também não estava lá. Eu fiz com que eu não me preocupasse com nenhum de vocês dois… ou tentei. Eu estava cansada de preocupação desnecessária..." O James permanece parado na entrada, olhando o monólogo da Lily, como se ele fosse um espectador em uma peça.

"Por mais insensato que seja, eu pensei em fugir da minha mente, dentro da floresta, onde eu teria outra coisa na qual pensar, me focalizar. Então eu tinha algo _verdadeiro_ para me preocupar… por mais estranho que pareça, então não estava tudo na minha cabeça. Eu tinha que justificar o meu desconforto de algum jeito. A floresta, enquanto pacífica de um jeito, também me forçou a manter a minha mente alerta e focalizada na tarefa na minha frente. Como um caminho de obstáculos.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que foi um tipo de premonição, ou destino, que me estimulou a sair na noite passada, mas isso seria uma mentira… Mas eu ainda estou grata que eu saí. Eu estou grata que o Bane me encontrou. Eu estou grata que eu pude ajudar o Hagrid, e eu estou grata que eu não estava no meu quarto, no amanhecer, esperando por alguém que nunca iria aparecer." Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Pensa a Lily. Ela não queria dizer aquilo. Ela não queria revelar para ele que ela teria ficado magoada, ou desapontada, se ele não tivesse ido encontrar com ela, por estar muito bêbado para buscá-la. "Eu não estou te criticando, ok, eu somente realmente odeio ficar esperando por algo que nunca vai vir, me faz sentir boba e chateada, por ter perdido o meu tempo por nada…

"Mas não ache que eu não estou arrependida, eu estou. Arrependida por ter quebrado as regras, arrependida por desapontar você, e acima de tudo, arrependida porque parece que eu não consigo passar dois dias sem fazer algo que te faça gritar comigo merecidamente. Eu estou arrependida, James, eu realmente estou; Eu só… não queria ser eu mesma por um tempo.

"Eu me sinto tão enjaulada, presa. Não somente dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, mas como Lily Evans. Tem tantas coisas que a Lily Evans não pode fazer. As pessoas percebem a Lily Evans, as pessoas fofocam sobre a Lily Evans, veneram a Lily Evans, ou odeiam ela, pedem ajuda para a Lily Evans, dependem da Lily Evans para alimentar a cada amanhecer, anoitecer e meia-noite, as pessoas 'esperam grandes coisas da Lily Evans...'

"Ser um veado é a única outra identidade que eu tenho, e um veado não pertence a salas comunais, ou a torres de astronomia… Quem iria perceber um veado na floresta? O que é um veado para qualquer um? Ninguém espera nada de um veado, ou o odeia por _ser_ um veado. Um veado é _nada_, e é isso o que eu queria ser." Ela não queria falar desse jeito. Ela estava preparada para contar a verdade, mas ela não sabia que ela deixaria o coração dela correr com a boca dela. Ela não pode olhar para ele. Ela não quer ver o tipo de feição que tem no rosto dele. Ela gostaria que ele não estivesse aqui, e que ela não tivesse dito nada, ou tivesse mentido. Pensando bem, sobre o que ela falou, soa completamente louco. Ela se humilhou, e ela só pode culpar a si mesma.

* * *

O James dá um passo cuidadoso para dentro do escritório dele, pensando se ela terminou. Ela não diz nada; ela simplesmente fica enrolada na cadeira dela, e continuando a não olhar para ele.

"Você se sente como se tivesse muita pressão em você?" ele pergunta. Ela com certeza têm muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar. A maior parte dos adultos pode quebrar sobre toda a pressão, de ser uma aluna que só tira O, uma guardiã, e um membro da Ordem. Sem mencionar ter que lidar com as tentativas de assassinato freqüentes.

"Não é com a pressão que eu me importo. Eu gosto da pressão e das minhas responsabilidades. Eu gosto de lutar pela Ordem, mas eu vou ficar louca se eu não tiver nenhum jeito de descarregar. Eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa que venha no meu caminho, caso eu tivesse..."

* * *

Ela não consegue dizer a próxima parte; é um desejo muito pessoal para admitir… Ela quer fazer parte de algo, de alguém. Ela quer alguém com quem ela possa encarar o mundo… juntos. Aquela restauração da confiança faria toda a diferença… Mas isso é somente metade de tudo. A outra metade é ainda mais vergonhosa. Ela não quer somente alguém com quem encarar o mundo, mas alguém com quem ela pudesse escapar dele… ir para casa, ir para a cama… e ignorar o resto… Esquecer tudo, exceto aquela pessoa… Ela quer… _amor_. Ela precisa disso, deseja isso. Ela já viu o poder dele, sabe que não somente é a experiência mais especial emocionalmente e gratificante de uma vida inteira, mas também possui o conteúdo mágico mais poderoso. Ela já testemunhou isso antes. Amor, na sua forma mais pura e mais altruísta, é a mágica mais antiga e mais poderosa do mundo.

Mas ela não pode dizer isso para _ele_. Ela admitiu para o James antes, bem no começo, que ela quer ser amada… mas é muito mais do que isso...

Em vez disso, ela termina ineptamente, "Eu poderia agüentar qualquer coisa que viesse no meu caminho, caso eu tivesse… ajuda."

"Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi..." ele diz rigidamente.

Ela se levanta em indignação. Ela disse tudo, e ele está zombando ela! Isso foi exatamente o que ela tinha medo que acontecesse, e já que ela não vai se rebaixar mais por começar a chorar, em vez isso ela grita com ele.

"E você se pergunta por que eu não converso com você?! Saiba que a única razão que eu te disse isso tudo, é porque eu tenho que alimentar o Mercúrio." ela se consola. "E agora que eu disse isso, eu quero bater em você… muito mais do que eu jamais quis bater em qualquer pessoa na minha vida inteira!"

"Por quê?" ele diz, segurando os ombros dela.

"Porque agora você _sabe_, e eu não posso agüentar isso! Eu concordo, foi estúpido, mas eu juro por Merlin, Potter, se você ousar me tratar diferente por causa disso, eu _**vou**_ bater em você, isso é a coisa menos dolorosa das inúmeras coisas desagradáveis que eu quero fazer!"

"Eu vou bater em você nesse momento, se isso for o necessário para te mostrar um pouco de bom senso! Foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu ouvi, não porque você quer ajuda, mas que você ache o pensamento de querer ajuda tão humilhante! Como diabos você vê isso sendo algo para se ter vergonha? As pessoas devem se manter unidas. Nós devemos depender um do outro! Você não é a bruxa maravilha, você é a Lily Evans. A Ordem foi criada para que todos possamos trabalhar juntos como um time, para que não precisemos encarar isso sozinhos. Os Comensais da Morte estão trabalhando juntos, e nós também devemos. Ninguém está esperando que você faça tudo sozinha. É por isso que você _**me**_ tem. E para reiterar esse ponto, caso você não entenda nada disso, eu vou falar mais diretamente. VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SOZINHA!" Nessa hora ele está balançando os ombros que ele está segurando. Ela provavelmente vai ficar roxa aí mais tarde.

A Lily pisca, o que é a resposta mais inteligente que ela consegue fazer nessa hora. Ele agarra os ombros dela dolorosamente, enquanto ele olha para ela com um olhar meio furioso.

"Eu finalmente consegui fazer algum sentido para você?" ele diz, soltando ela. Bom, se ela não consegue fazer nada além de piscar, ela certamente não consegue falar, então como ela deve responder?

A sensação e o conhecimento lentamente retornam a ela. Sim, ele fez todo o sentido, alto e claro. Eles são colegas de time, camaradas, colegas, parceiros… e mais uma dúzia de outros sinônimos completamente platônicos. Ela está grata e sentida, sim. Mas o que ele não viu (e ela está grata que ele não viu), foi que ela não estava falando sobre lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas.

* * *

Quando a Lily ainda não responde, o James está com medo que ele _realmente_ tenha que dar um tapa nela. Não somente ele não quer bater nela, mas isso não ajudaria o ponto de vista dele. Sim, isso pode acordá-la para alguma emoção ou fala, mas no longo caminho, ele estaria causando mais danos do que benefícios. Uma pessoa geralmente não diz para uma garota que você vai ficar por perto para ajudá-la, e então procede a dar um tapa nela… parece para ele que isso seria mandar mensagens conflitantes.

Então, em vez disso, ele cutuca ela.

* * *

"Então..." ele diz, gentilmente colocando o dedo dele na barriga dela. "Isso finalmente fez sentido, ou eu vou ter que repetir isso tudo?" ele pergunta gentilmente. A pergunta é algo que _qualquer_ Professor teria perguntado para _qualquer_ aluno; mas a situação, a lição, e o tom de voz, são tão inteiramente diferentes que fazem a Lily ficar com as pernas bambas.

A língua dela continua sendo um peso inútil e morto na boca dela, então ela balança a cabeça. Ele não precisa repetir isso tudo. Ela tem um sentimento horrível crescendo no peito dela… bem… o sentimento não é algo negativo, muito pelo contrário. É a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já sentiu, em anos, o que é desanimador porque ela sabe que não tem como ele se sentir do mesmo jeito…

"Bom, e sobre o seu pedido de te tratar de forma diferente. Eu vou te tratar como eu bem quiser. Então se prepare. Eu vou fazer algo agora, Evans, e você vai gostar disso, queira você goste, ou não!" De tudo que ele disse, foi a confusão da sintaxe que a trouxe de volta a fala.

"Isso não é um pouco contraditório? Como eu posso gostar, se eu..." ela foi cortada com o rosto dela colidindo com o ombro dele. Os braços dele estão apertados em volta dela, como se ele fosse aparatar com ela. Mas é claro que eles não aparatam. Os dois ficam ali, fixos no escritório dele.

"Maldita garota..." ele sussurra suavemente no cabelo dela.

* * *

'Eu não estou morrendo!' ela pensa estaticamente, quando ela percebe que o James está realmente abraçando ela contra ele, com uma mão encostada na cabeça dela, mantendo-a no peito dele. Ela não está morrendo, e ela não quase morreu. Esse abraço é somente um _abraço_!

Ela teve tantos grandes abraços na vida dela, então esse não deveria ter sido nada fenomenal, mas é. Talvez seja porque ela sabe que ele é genuíno. Os Professores não simplesmente abraçam os alunos deles todos os dias. Você deve realmente querer fazer isso, para violar aquele limite, encontrar os sentimentos que fazem isso ser mais importante do que a infração. Mesmo que esse sentimento não seja exatamente o mesmo que esteja (com medo de estar) sentindo, ainda é reconfortante saber que ele se importa com ela de algum jeito.

"Eu ainda tenho que escrever a redação?" ela pergunta. Ela finalmente recuperou a habilidade de falar, e foi _isso_ o que saiu da boca dela… a menos importante de todas as perguntas e declarações que estão passando pela mente dela.

"Não, você não tem que escrever a redação..." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela. "Mas você _tem_ um unicórnio para alimentar..."

… A Lily coloca a capa, mas foi impedida de sair do escritório pelo James.

"Nós não podemos ir, a não ser que nós dois nos movermos da porta..." ela diz, sem necessidade.

"Coloque a sua mão no meu peito."

"O quê?"

"Somente faça isso."

Confusa e (reconhecidamente) excitada por um pedido tão estranho, ela faz isso, colocando a palma da mão dela em um peitoral muito bem desenvolvido. Sentindo o toque dela, ele agarra o punho dela com uma mão, segurando o mais forte o possível, enquanto ele começa a rebocá-la para fora da sala.

"Eu não vou largar, então nem tente. Você vai ficar em uma rédea curta pelos próximos dias..." ele explica.

Ele a puxa pelas passagens escuras do castelo, como se ela realmente fosse um filhote em uma coleira. Ela não se importa nenhum pouco, mas ela tem que empurrar forçadamente os trocadilhos ridiculamente espantosos que aparecem na mente dela, de ser a queridinha do professor. A Lily odeia trocadilhos, especialmente esses de mau gosto.

* * *

A Lily murmura enquanto ela alimenta o unicórnio. Ele prefere quando ela canta, mas não vai reclamar. Ele só vai poder ouvir isso por pouco tempo… então o Mercúrio vai ter desmamado, e ele não vai mais ter a desculpa de vê-la todo dia, a meia-noite…

As alimentações da meia-noite são sempre as melhores. Ela está sempre mais disposta a conversar de noite, como se ela se sentisse mais segura, confinada na escuridão, e confortada pela quietude. As coisas mais interessantes sempre acontecem nas alimentações da meia-noite também. Voando com vassouras, caminhando pelo lago e encontrando os centauros, aquele duelo quase erótico na floresta… aquela vez que ele caiu no sono com a cabeça dele no colo dela, enquanto ela cantava a mesma canção que ele está ouvindo agora...

Estranho, ele tinha esquecido completamente do último até agora. O duelo é, de longe, o preferido dele. Mas ele, assim como outras tantas memórias deliciosas, estão colocadas na categoria 'vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu'. Ele não pode mencionar isso, sem deixar a situação embaraçosa. Quando ele pensa sobre isso, ele não quer _falar_ sobre aquilo… ele simplesmente quer repetir tudo… e talvez ir um pouco além.

Quando ele percebe a direção que a linha de pensamento dele está tomando, ele imediatamente procura uma vareta, ou algum objeto duro que ele possa bater na cabeça dele.

'Pára.' ele diz para si mesmo. Somente porque a Lily é a única mulher que ele mais se conecta, e com quem ele tem passado a maior parte do tempo com, no momento, isso não significa que ele pode permitir deixar as necessidades básicas dele interferirem com os sentimentos próprios e inocentes. Ele somente precisa se aliviar, é só. Talvez ele deva sair com o Sirius uma dessas noites dessa semana, e _não_ ficar completamente embriagado.

Ele trabalha essa logística na mente dele. Dependendo da noite, ele pode não ser capaz de começar até depois da meia-noite, isso, ou ele vai ter que terminar antes das 6 horas da manhã. De forma alguma ele vai trazê-la para o castelo, então eles teriam que ficar no lugar dela, o que seria melhor, já que ele pretende fazer uma saída vergonhosa, mesmo. Se ele começasse depois da meia noite, isso significa que ele vai ter tempo até a primeira aula dele… mas quando ele pensa sobre isso, isso realmente não importa. Ele provavelmente vai sair depois de ter terminado mesmo… especialmente se ele tiver que encontrar com a Lily para a alimentação do amanhecer. Ele **teria** que tomar um banho antes de encontrá-la também, porque de jeito nenhum ele vai encontrar com a Lily com o cheiro de outra mulher nele… Na verdade, ele não acha que ele possa encarar a Lily, tomando um banho ou não…

Ele olha em volta procurando a vareta, ou algum objeto duro de novo, mas não encontra nenhum. Não. Simplesmente não pode ser. 'Só porque você não pode transar com uma mulher, não significa que você não pode transar com nenhuma delas!' ele se repreende. 'Não tem a necessidade de ficar frustrado, quando a metade das pessoas no planeta são mulheres… A Lily é a única mulher nos arredores próximos que vale a pena levar para a cama. Eu somente estou com uma necessidade desesperada de passar um tempo fora do castelo, é só. Ver mais da metade do mundo que eu tenho interesse… Elas podem não ter o charme, o corpo, o coração, ou o senso de humor da Lily, mas elas ainda são mulheres. Quer dizer, nem todas as mulheres podem ser que nem a Lily, mas isso não significa que não exista _nenhuma_ lá fora que mereça a minha atenção. Uma loura. Uma loura de _belo_ corpo.' ele pensa.

A Lily suspira e cai para trás, olhando para o céu. O lindo cabelo ruivo dela serve de travesseiro para a cabeça dela. Ela está brincando com um cacho do cabelo, enrolando nos dedos dela.

'Não, definitivamente uma ruiva...' ele pensa. 'e ela também não precisa ser de uma aparência maravilhosa também… Talvez um pouco alta e magra, com pele pálida suave, com fascinantes olhos verdes, e com uma voz que humilharia qualquer sereia… que enrola o cabelo enquanto olha as estrelas… cujas pernas estão gritando para serem separadas, que sentiu tão incrivelmente suave e frágil embaixo...'

"Merda, aonde está aquela vareta!" Ele precisa daquele objeto duro para tirar essas idéias da cabeça dele.

"O quê?" Ela pára de enrolar o cabelo dela, e se senta. "Você quer dizer a vareta colossal que o Hagrid e o Fofo estavam brincando, quando ele foi atingido e ficou inconsciente? Eu acho que ainda está na floresta, aonde eles a deixaram. Por quê? Você não acha que foi realmente o Fofo que derrubou o Hagrid? Porque eu também estive pensando nisso..."

O James decide não falar para ela que ela está incorreta em assumir que essa é a vareta em questão, mas continua nessa linha de pensamento mais construtiva. Ele realmente, na verdade, pensou sobre isso, mas esteve tão preocupado estando chateado com a Lily, que ele não teve a oportunidade de voltar e ter outra conversa com o Hagrid.

"Esse pensamento me ocorreu." ele diz, depois de pigarrear, limpando a garganta dele (e a mente dele) dos detritos inúteis que estavam se acumulando ali. "Não é uma opção atraente, mas eu tenho medo que tenha muito pouco que nós podemos fazer para investigar… O Hagrid, obviamente, não se lembra de nada, e eu duvido que deve ter muita evidência que possa nos ajudar muito..."

"Exceto pela vareta?" ela pergunta curiosamente. Ah sim, a maldita vareta, é por isso que eles estão conversando sobre isso.

"Questionável."

"Se você queria saber aonde ela estava, porque não perguntou para mim? Eu tenho certeza que, comigo e o Mercúrio, nós poderíamos achar aquele lugar de novo. Ou pergunte para o Hagrid, ele deve saber."

"Você não vai voltar para a floresta tão cedo. Eu vou pedir ajuda para o Hagrid, caso eu precise."

"Então, o que você acha que _aconteceu_?"

"Eu realmente não sei, mas aquele barulho que o distraiu do Fofo..."

"Poderia ter sido intencional, para que ele virasse de costas tempo o suficiente para que a pessoa o atacasse?"

"É uma possibilidade..."

* * *

Desencorajada pela falta de respostas ou pistas, ela se reclina para trás novamente, para olhar para o céu. Se qualquer pessoa tenha atacado o Hagrid, eles vão ter que se ver com **ela**. Mas se eles queriam machucar o Hagrid, por que eles pararam quando o deixaram inconsciente? Com certeza um oponente maléfico gostaria de machucar ele mais do que isso. A pele de gigante do Hagrid com certeza oferece uma proteção sobre a maioria dos feitiços, mas se ela assumir que o ser responsável foi poderoso o suficiente para incapacitar o meio-gigante, para começo de conversa, então ela com certeza acha que eles seriam poderosos o suficiente para causar mais danos… A não ser que eles foram interrompidos! Talvez os centauros tenham vindo até eles, e os afastado. Isso é bem capaz. A Lily decide que ela e o Mercúrio devem perguntar para os centauros, algum dia...

'Ah, merda.' ela pensa. Se ela for pega entrando na floresta, isso vai ter sérias conseqüências. Ela pode ir com o Hagrid amanhã de noite, com a desculpa de fazer o Hagrid agradecer os centauros. Se isso se provar inútil, porque os centauros podem ser caracteristicamente calados, ou podem genuinamente não saber, então ela pode pensar em outra pessoa para perguntar…

Ela pode tentar se comunicar com o Fofo como corça, mas ela não ousa chegar próxima do Fofo sem o Hagrid estar presente, e ela também não deseja revelar para o Hagrid que ela é uma animaga ilegal. Então esse caminho promissor não vai dar certo…

'A não ser!' ela pensa esperançosa, ela pode convencer o James de deixar o Hagrid levá-lo para ver o Fofo, e a Lily segue eles com a forma de corça. Sobre a influência (esperançosamente) calma do Hagrid, o Fofo pode se comunicar com ela, em vez de simplesmente querer uma mordida de carne de veado.

Ela duvida que o James vá ficar entusiasmado com a idéia, mas se nada mais funcionar, ela está determinada a perguntar.

"No que você está pensando?" A Lily pula, levemente assustada. Ela quase havia esquecido que o James está aqui. Ele estava tão quieto, e ela estava tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos…

"Nada." ela diz em uma defesa automática.

"Eu não acredito nisso nem por um segundo."

"Ah… é… não é nada mesmo."

"Você está mentindo, minha querida. Você estava maquinando algo nessa sua cabecinha astuta. Estava escrito no seu rosto. Você está armando algo, Evans, e eu vou descobrir o que é."

"Não é nada!" Por que ela continua dizendo isso ela não tem noção, ela poderia ter mentido tão facilmente duas vezes agora, e se livrado do assunto.

O James levanta uma sobrancelha de forma suspeita para ela. "Não tente me empurrar para longe agora… não vai funcionar. Vai ser muito mais fácil, para nós dois, se você simplesmente me falar, em vez de ter que repetir o processo lento e doloroso de forçar isso de você de novo..."

A Lily faz um som de questionamento confuso, e o James suspira.

"Você acha que eu gostei de te dar aquela detenção? Acha que eu gosto de ter que forçar você a realmente conversar comigo? Acredite, eu não gosto. Eu amaria se você pudesse confiar em mim o suficiente, para me dizer quando as coisas estão erradas, ou pedir ajuda. Eu estou aqui para você, não me empurra para longe..."

Ela já fez várias tentativas de empurrar ele para longe, mas essa não é uma delas. Na verdade, todas as tentativas dela de empurrar ele para longe foram bem fracas, agora que ela pensa sobre isso. Sempre foi a mente dela dizendo para ela que isso era desapropriado ou errado, então ela deu alguns passos não comprometedores, para se distanciar. Mas algo sempre a trás de volta, sejam as circunstâncias, ou o coração dela, ou até mesmo o próprio James, ela não sabe.

Ele é a fraqueza dela, ela sabe disso, e mesmo assim… quantas vezes ele deu forças para ela? O calor da presença dele confortou ela, deu poderes para ela encarar inúmeras situações, desde a primeira reunião da Ordem, no escritório do Dumbledore, a encarar a própria tentativa de assassinato dela.

"Eu não estou..." ela sussurra envergonhadamente.

"Perdão?"

"Eu não estou te empurrando para longe, não mais." Ela diz, como se estivesse dizendo isso mais para ela mesma do que para ele, as duas últimas palavras sendo um codicilo involuntário, mas verdadeiro.

* * *

"Me prometa." Ele sabe que ele está pegando um risco aqui, tentando fazer com que ela prometa algo. Ela é tão meticulosa quando tem que dar a palavra dela… algo que ele admira nela, mesmo que isso tenha provado ser difícil algumas vezes. Mesmo assim, ele quer pular nessa oportunidade, enquanto ela está presente.

"Te prometer o quê?" ela pergunta. O James tem que pensar muito cuidadosamente em como ele vai falar isso. Se for muito solto, ela vai encontrar facilmente uma abertura, tomando uma vantagem implacável disso. Caso ele seja muito rígido, ela vai se assustar, e simplesmente iria recusar diretamente.

"Me prometa que, caso você ache que precise de ajuda com alguma coisa, ou quando algo estiver errado, ou te incomodando, que você vai vir até mim. Você vai colocar o seu orgulho de lado, e pelo menos me dizer o que quer que esteja te atribulando… se nós podermos exercitar alguma verdade preventiva, nós podemos nos poupar de de tormentos futuros. Somente algumas poucas palavras que você diga, podem nos poupar de muita angústia futura, e mais provavelmente, dor. Além disso, ser honesto é uma sensação maravilhosa. A verdade vai te libertar e tudo mais..." ele pára de forma tentadora.

"Mas alguns medos não valem a pena serem mencionados. Alguns são realmente estúpidos e irrelevantes..."

"Bem, de agora em diante, deixe que eu julgue isso. Algumas coisas você precisa se preocupar mais, e outras menos. E você vai se sentir melhor por não mantê-las presas, dentro de você..."

"Você vai achar que eu sou estúpida. A sua opinião sobre mim iria desabar, se você soubesse todas as coisas bobas que passam pela minha cabeça, no decorrer do dia."

"Mantenha em mente que eu não posso pensar mais baixo de você do que eu já penso… então você não precisa se preocupar sobre o seu orgulho ser atingido. Isso ajuda?" Ela olha para ele, e para o sorriso estúpido que ele está usando, de cara feia.

"Dificilmente..." ela diz friamente.

"Vamos, Evans. Não me faça implorar..."

"Oooh!" ela diz, com um brilho malvado nos olhos, e com um sorriso igualmente malvado combinando. "Implorar… isso soa muito bem… Eu posso ficar tentada a prometer, se você _implorar_..."

"Sua mulher vil! Você só quer me humilhar porque você acha que, por prometer, eu vou estar humilhando você! Você só quer companhia para o seu orgulho ferido!" ele acusa.

"E?" ela diz simplesmente. O James fica em silêncio por um instante, chocado que ela realmente admitiu isso. "Parece justo, não é? Você quer ser justo, não quer?" O sorriso no rosto dela nesse momento é digno do próprio Machiavelli.

"Eu _não_ vou implorar, Evans..."

"Então eu não vou _prometer_, Potter." Ela chega para trás, e se estica no chão, ficando confortável para uma longa espera. Ela fecha os olhos, com um sorriso complacente nos lábios…

Ela aparenta tão deliciosa deitada assim, mas o James (sem muito sucesso) força a idéia para fora da mente dele. Ele fica com os braços cruzados no peito dele, e coloca um pé de cada lado dela, ficando em cima dela. Ela não abre os olhos.

"Lily..." ele diz com aquela voz dele que pretende mascarar irritação com paciência. Ela abre um olho para olhar para ele.

"Sim, James?" ela diz de forma doce.

"Você realmente quer brincar desse jeito?"

"E que brincadeira seria essa?" Ela pergunta, se apoiando nas mãos dela, enquanto ela se inclina de volta, com aquele sorriso doce doentio ainda no lugar. Aquela resposta foi o suficiente. Ela _está_ brincando. Ele rosna e se abaixa, ficando de joelhos, segurando-a pelos ombros. O James fica satisfeito em ver que o olhar presunçoso sumiu do rosto dela. Ela sente os braços dela balançarem, e finalmente cederem. Ela cai forte nas costas, e ele aterriza fortemente em cima dela. "Me prometa." ele ordena, com os dentes trincados. Os olhos dela arregalam em choque, e mais alguma outra coisa. Medo? Sim, ela aparenta estar quase que com medo dele. Ele está quase se arrependendo de ser tão duro com ela, quando ela fala, quase que inaudivelmente, "Eu prometo..."

O James sorri em triunfo, mas o sorriso some instantes depois, quando ela diz naquela mesma voz inaudível "Eu não consigo respirar..."

"Ah, desculpa." ele diz, saindo de cima dela. Ele deve ter apertado ela demais e deixado ela sem ar.

* * *

Não foi o peso dele que a impediu de respirar, mas o puro fato que ele estava tão perto dela de novo… Essas coisas simplesmente tem que parar de acontecer. Ela não pode agüentar isso… Ela está tremendo enquanto se senta, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Desculpa, Evans..." ele diz, esfregando as costas dela. "Eu não quis ser tão bruto. Se você tivesse simplesmente prometido, isso nunca teria acontecido..."

"Seu grande tirano..." ela diz com um pouco mais de força dessa vez. Ela já recuperou o fôlego e está xingando o James Potter. A mente dela estava completamente vazia quando ele estava em cima dela. Ela não podia nem se lembrar sobre o que ela estava prometendo. Ele simplesmente disse 'me prometa', e então ela prometeu.

Pelo menos agora ela pode utilizar a intimidação dele com uma desculpa por ter prometido, como da última vez ela usou a desculpa de ter que alimentar o Mercúrio para dizer a verdade para ele. Ambas as coisas ela queria secretamente fazer, mas não tinha a força pessoal para realmente fazer. Ela depende da força do James. 'Mas se ele acha que ele pode simplesmente apertar o corpo dele em mim, para que eu faça o que quer que ele queira então...' bem… ele provavelmente estaria certo, porque ela não tem a força para dizer não para ele. Mas, mais tarde, depois que ela tem tempo de pensar, e planejar a vingança dela, ele definitivamente vai colher as conseqüências!

* * *

O James está completamente satisfeito com a vitória dele.

"Bom, agora que nós resolvemos isso, no que você estava pensando então, quando eu te perguntei?"

"Espera, eu não prometi te contar cada pensamento que passar pela minha cabeça. Eu tenho a permissão para ter os meus pensamentos _particulares_, não é? Alguns podem não ser apropriados para eu compartilhar..."

"Nem tente sair disso por tentar fazer isso soar sexual. Eu _sei_ a aparência de uma mulher quando ela tem sexo na mente, e não era isso que você estava pensando." ele diz, tirando a decepção com êxito da voz dele. "Você estava maquinando, eu sei que você estava." a Lily suspira derrotada.

"Eu vou te contar na quinta-feira, eu prometo. Eu só quero discutir algo com o Hagrid primeiro..."

O James considera isso por um momento. Ela acabou de dar a palavra dela que ela vai contar para ele depois de amanhã, então ele _vai_ descobrir isso eventualmente, mas mesmo assim aquele ciúme familiar que ele freqüentemente sente pelo Hagrid está sugerindo que ele a faça falar agora. A razão vence, e ele diz, "Muito bem, mas se você está dizendo isso na esperança que eu vou ter esquecido disso até lá, você está muito enganada."

"Não, eu vou te contar. Eu ia te contar antes mesmo de você me fazer prometer… Eu só entrei em pânico automaticamente e me afastei. Você as vezes tem esse efeito nas pessoas, você sabia disso?"

"Eu sei. É a minha personalidade poderosamente dominante."

"Sim, muito poderosamente e dominante, piegas."

"Ei, não tem nada de errado com isso." ele diz, fingindo ser defensivo.

"Nada mesmo..." ela responde com um sorriso genuíno. Ela sabe muito bem que o James Potter não tem vergonha de ser o 'coração' do grupo. Na verdade, não tem motivo algum para ele ter vergonha.

Eles ficam sentados em silêncio por um bom tempo, com o James se deleitando na incandescência da vitória dele, e a Lily contemplando a atrocidade do que ela acabou de fazer. Ela vem querendo alguém com quem ela possa ser completamente honesta, e sim, ela pode admitir com inveja que ela queria que aquela pessoa fosse o James. Mas ela sabe que ela só está se deixando ser machucada. Ela odeia esperar pelas coisas que nunca vão acontecer, e ela tem certeza que isso seria uma dessas coisas. E mesmo assim, ela não consegue se impedir de continuar com isso.

Ela vai ser honesta com o James sobre os sentimentos dela de agora em diante… bem… honesta sobre os sentimentos dela, exceto os desapropriados, como aquela atração terrivelmente grande, de aluna, que ela está abrigando. Ela também não vai contar para ele sobre os medos que vem com essa atração, sobre se colocar a disposição para ser machucada, somente por se abrir com ele. E ela decide que querer vê-lo sem camisa de novo, não é um sentimento que ela vai admitir também, porque isso não é um sentimento… Ou melhor, não é uma _emoção_. Ela não pode dizer que não é um sentimento, porque definitivamente isso a fez **sentir** _alguma coisa_.

* * *

Aí está, gostaram? Mais interação Lily & James do que isso, por enquanto, é impossível!! Esse é um dos meus prediletos, e o próximo também é!!

Hora da experiência? Estão a fim?? Quero verificar o número de hits e ter algumas opiniões de vocês (e chegar a 600 reviews . ). Vocês podem dar o review usual, e adicionar as respostas da experiência, ou somente responder a minha experiência. Por favor, quanto mais pessoas responderem, melhor vai ser o resultado!! Ok? Vamos lá…

Respondam as perguntas abaixo:

1- Você lê a fic desde o cap. 1 ou começou a ler no meio? Caso tenha começado a ler no meio, em qual capítulo você começou?

2- Você lê cada capítulo 1 vez apenas, ou mais vezes? Caso leia mais vezes, em média, quantas vezes lê cada capítulo?

3- Qual é o seu capítulo favorito até agora? De vez em quando você volta para ler de novo?


	35. 34: No qual um Time Improvável é Formado

A/N: Fiquei muito feliz pois passamos de 600 reviews… Então, 2 capítulos hoje!! :D

Tenho certeza que vão amar!!

Só não sei se vou postar amanhã cedo… talvez mais para o fim do dia. Depende muito de quão rápido eu vou conseguir traduzir o próximo!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 34: No qual um Time Improvável é Formado**_

Naquela hora, na noite seguinte, o Hagrid e a Lily estão sentados na cabana, discutindo os eventos anteriores.

"Desculpa Hagrid, eu achei que eles poderiam ser capazes de nos dizer o que aconteceu. Uma pena que eles não sabem de nada."

"Ou eles dizem que não sabem de nada."

"Isso também. É somente tão frustrante."

"O quê?"

"O não saber! Nós não sabemos se foi um acidente inocente, ou uma violência intencional. E se alguém realmente tentou te machucar, Hagrid? E se eles ainda estiverem aí fora?" ela pergunta, com o pânico começando a aparecer na voz dela. O Hagrid percebe que ela está ficando agitada, e coloca uma enorme mão no ombro dela.

"Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe."

"Como que eu não posso me preocupar? Hagrid, você é o homem mais competente e poderoso que eu conheço. Deve ser alguém realmente muito poderoso para te derrubar. E por que eles iriam fazer isso? Você é tão bom, quem gostaria de machucar você? Você não fez nada para ninguém!"

"Não importa, Lily. Se as pessoas querem machucar outras, que são nascidos trouxas, então provavelmente têm aqueles que que gostariam de machucar aqueles que tem gigantes como mãe."

"Ah, Hagrid, tenha cuidado. Não vá mais para a floresta, por favor?"

O Hagrid decide não apontar a hipocrisia gritante da garota. "Eu sou o Guardião das Chaves e Terras. É o meu dever cuidar dos terrenos..."

"Pelo menos me deixe ir com você."

"Você acha que se você estiver lá, nada vai acontecer?"

"Não é isso! Eu quero estar lá se algo _acontecer_."

"Então serão duas pessoas machucadas, em vez de uma."

Isso é verdade. Se o Hagrid não pode se defender, provavelmente tem pouco mais que a Lily possa fazer. Mesmo assim, ela vai se sentir melhor sabendo, do que não sabendo.

O Hagrid a leva de volta para o castelo, depois de uma xícara tranqüilizante de chá. A Lily não dormiu, obviamente. Em vez disso ela vaga pelo castelo, na procura de um bicho papão para repor o que ela havia destruído. Não é tão importante, mas é algo para fazer. Ela entra em sala de aula abandonada após sala de aula abandonada.

É estranho que depois de sete anos, ainda tem um pedaço dela (o pedaço trouxa, provavelmente) que acha isso difícil de acreditar. É quase ridículo, vagar pelas salas frias e escuras, em um castelo encantado, procurando pela encarnação do medo… Simplesmente não parece real.

Sem sorte acima do chão, ela decide tentar as masmorras. Ela desce as escadas, e depois de um momento de consideração, passa pela pintura da tigela de frutas, sem entrar.

A Lily não sabe o por que, mas ela está levemente chocada em ver que as masmorras de Hogwarts realmente são masmorras. As poucas que ela havia visitado antes tinham sido convertidas em salas de aula, mas essas são úmidas, com a sensação de dor e desespero, de alguma forma, infiltradas nas paredes. Ela se faz lembrar que Hogwarts nem sempre (e não seria sempre) foi o feixe brilhante de sabedoria e segurança, como é sobre a excelente diretoria do Dumbledore. Hogwarts também tem um lado sombrio.

Ela cutuca cada armário, baú, ou caixa que ela acha que pode ser um lugar onde um bicho papão possa se esconder. Ela foi malsucedida pela primeira hora, mas quando ela cutuca um baú, ela ouve um grito assustador, e um arranhado frenético de dentro dele. Ela fica tão assustada, que ela pula para trás, tropeçando em uma cadeira, e caindo no chão. A cabeça dela colide dolorosamente com a pedra irregular, causando o aparecimento de pontos brilhantes nos olhos dela. Uma vez recomposta, ela se levanta e se aproxima do cofre de novo. Uma fechadura grande e pesada está no topo do baú, presa em várias correntes. Tanto a fechadura, como as correntes estão enferrujadas; obviamente faz muito tempo que isso foi aberto.

O que pode ser isso, que pode fazer alguém querer manter trancado na escuridão de uma masmorra esquecida? Isso com certeza _não é_ um bicho papão. Ela acha que sabe como que a Pandora deve ter se sentido… mas a Lily se parabeniza por mostrar a presença de espírito que a Pandora não mostrou, e decide não abrir isso. Pobre Pandora, caso ela tivesse ouvido um conto similar ao dela mesmo, ela possa ter tido uma decisão diferente, e pode ter sido salva do destino dela… Para a sorte da Lily, a Pandora veio primeiro, e a Lily evita uma situação possivelmente desastrosa.

Pensando que ela deve contar sobre isso para o James ou o Hagrid mais tarde, ela sai dessa masmorra segurando a parte de trás da cabeça dela, para encontrar a próxima.

Ela finalmente sucede em localizar um bicho papão mais tarde, mas como ela não ousa pegá-lo sozinha; ela simplesmente anota a localização dele, para que ela possa voltar e pegar com o James mais tarde.

Tem um fogo queimando vagarosamente na sala comunal dela. Pela luz fraca da lareira ela vê o James dormindo no sofá dela, felizmente sem babar nas almofadas dela. Ela recomeça o fogo, transformando-o em uma chama viva, e o cobre com o cobertor que está jogado sobre o encosto do sofá. Sobre esse novo calor, ele se estica um pouco mais, com os músculos relaxando, e a boca se transformando em um leve sorriso.

A Lily se senta no chão ao lado dele, e simplesmente olha para ele um pouco. Ela tenta descobrir exatamente o que o James Potter realmente significa para ela. Ele significa muito, isso é certo, mas em respeito a o quê, que ela não sabe. Talvez esse seja o problema dela. Ela sempre esteve preocupada com o ele é, ou como definir o que eles são, mas ela percebe que isso não importa. Todas as incertezas e preocupações dela em relação ao James, tem sido não saber como agir perto dele. Ela ficou tão preocupada em como ela deveria agir, que ela não parou para pensar no como ele merecia ser tratado. Ela realmente tem sido egoísta, enquanto ele tem sido completamente altruísta.

Ele fez tanta coisa por ela. Não somente salvando a vida dela, mas trazendo-a de volta do sofrimento dela, lentamente, mas certamente. Ele não se importou em como isso ia parecer, ou como ele deveria se comportar, ele simplesmente fez o que era do melhor interesse dela; fazendo tudo que ele pudesse para ajudar ela. Ele é um exemplo legítimo de alguma coisa. Ela não sabe do quê, e nem ela vai tentar encontrar a palavra, mas ela sabe que, o que quer que seja, o James é um exemplo legítimo disso. Quase que todo o desenvolvimento dela pode ser atribuído ao estímulo e ao encorajamento dele.

Ela se senta confortavelmente contra o sofá, e silenciosamente convoca um livro para ler, até chegar a hora de acordar ele. Ele acorda antes disso. Ele geme, e boceja, e esfrega os olhos. Quando ele está praticamente acordado, ele a vê.

"Oh, bom dia, ruiva." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela.

"Ai."

"O que foi?"

"Você conseguiu habilmente encontrar o ponto exato aonde eu caí, e bati com a cabeça."

"Você não cai… Eu nunca te vi cair." Ele boceja novamente.

"Eu caí dessa vez."

Ele estreita os olhos para ela. "Por quê?"

"Eu fiquei assustada, foi só. _Algo_ em um baú começou a gritar, e quando eu me afastei dele, eu tropecei e caí."

"Ha ha… sabia que tinha que ser algo desse tipo. Eu não consigo imaginar você caindo sozinha… exceto se for da cama."

"O que me lembra; eu encontrei outro bicho papão para você em uma das masmorras."

"Você encontrou um bicho papão na cama?"

"Certamente que não, nas masmorras aonde a batida na cabeça ocorreu. Eu descobri um baú que eu quero que você veja. Estava acorrentado até os dentes..."

"Com a condição que baús tenham dentes."

"Naturalmente, e a fechadura era velha e enferrujada, mas algo estava vivo do lado de dentro. Arranhando e gemendo para sair."

As sobrancelhas do James se juntam.

"Você não tentou libertar isso, não é?"

"É claro que não!"

"Hmm..."

"Eu fiz uma anotação da localização dos dois, para que nós dois possamos achá-los mais tarde." ela diz, entregando para ele a anotação previamente mencionada.

"Certo, certo." ele diz, se esticando. "Eu estava me perguntando aonde você estava, não consegui te encontrar na torre da astronomia. Não pensei em procurar nas masmorras."

"Você não ficou com medo que eu estivesse fazendo algo perigoso e estúpido?"

"Não. Muito cedo. Eu te dou mais uma semana. Eu confio em você para não fazer algo _muito_ terrível tão imediatamente após o último."

"Certo." ela diz incerta. Ela não sabe se entrar na floresta com o Hagrid constitui como algo '_muito terrível_'. Afinal das contas, o Hagrid é o Hagrid. Ela sabe que ela tem uma nova política de honestidade com o Potter, mas talvez o tópico do Hagrid e da floresta possam ser deixado para mais tarde…

"Então, hoje é quinta. Eu presumo que você já tenha tido a oportunidade de conversar com o Hagrid?"

'Bom, e lá se vai aquela idéia.' pensa a Lily. Ela suspira e responde afirmativamente.

"Viu só, eu te disse que eu não ia esquecer. Então fale, qual é o plano?"

Ela descreve a proposta dela, enquanto eles caminham até a cabana do Hagrid. Quando ela menciona a parte sobre talvez perguntar para o Fofo, na forma animago, ele fala, "Brilhante, Evans! Simplesmente brilhante! Não com você, é claro, mas a teoria é excelente."

"Espera, por que não eu?" ela pergunta.

"Porque, se você ficar fora do meu alcance de visão, como uma corça, então eu não posso prestar atenção em você. Você é muito vulnerável."

"Eu vou ficar mais segura como corça, do que como humana." ela reage.

"Não em volta do Fofo."

"Eu pensei nisso, é por isso que eu não iria sem você e o Hagrid para controlarem ele..."

* * *

O James considera isso. Sim, ela tem um excelente ponto. Ele não pode argumentar nisso, então ele decide mudar de assunto. "Nós podemos discutir isso depois." ele diz, pensando que ele não vai. "Olha só para o pêlo dele! Está quase completamente prateado agora."

A Lily se vira para o Mercúrio; ele fica maior e mais bonito todo dia. O Hagrid tem mantido vegetação no cercado para o Mercúrio beliscar, e ficar acostumado com isso, e a quantidade que é colocada na mamadeira dele vem sido diminuída aos poucos. É quase somente por ritual agora. Em uma semana ele vai estar completamente prateado, e totalmente desmamado.

A Lily está triste por diversas razões, primeira: que o Mercúrio não vai mais precisar dela, e segunda: que vai tirar a oportunidade de ver o James com a freqüência que ela o vê. Eles ficam sentados ali por um longo tempo, sem falar.

"Eu vou sentir falta disso." ela diz, enquanto acaricia a lindo pêlo. Ela não quer perder o Mercúrio. Mesmo depois dele estar completamente crescido, ela ainda quer ser parte da vida dele. "Eu ainda vou vir e te ver na floresta de vez em quando, ok?"

O James tosse alto e propositadamente. A Lily rapidamente continua. "Mas eu não vou ficar na floresta _sozinha_, eu vou com o James, ou você pode me encontrar aqui na cabana do Hagrid."

O James acena, concordando. "Boa garota. Você está aprendendo."

"Eu tento. Falando em aprender..."

"O quê?"

"Aula."

"Agora não." ele choraminga.

"Se você quer tomar café da manhã antes, então nós devemos ir agora."

"Por que você não ensina hoje para mim, hein?"

"Vai dar tudo certo. Ninguém na turma te culpa pela segunda-feira passada. Não precisa se sentir envergonhado por aquilo. Eles são bons garotos, e você é um ótimo professor. Eles são inteligentes o suficiente para ver isso, eu prometo."

"Eu não sei se eu seria tão complacente quando eu era aluno."

"Então você deve ter sido um aluno pirralho e mimado."

"Eu provavelmente era." ele diz com um suspiro.

"Chega dessa besteira. Vamos, levante-se!" Ela diz, segurando as mãos dele e puxando ele para cima. "Você vai se sentir melhor depois que tiver um bom café da manhã."

* * *

Ele realmente se sente melhor depois do café da manhã, mas ele não sabe se foi a comida que melhorou os espíritos dele, ou se foi a competição de piadas ruins que a Lily incitou durante o café. O James ganha, quando a Lily começa a rir tão forte que ela não consegue respirar, portanto ficando impedida de continuar a barragem de humor estragado.

O humor excelente dele não dura muito tempo. Na verdade, ele termina no momento que a Lily vai embora. Ela tinha que ir para a aula de Feitiços (é triste que ele sabe o horário dela?) e ele tinha que ensinar a primeira aula dele.

Embora a Lily tenha reassegurado ele, durante a alimentação da manhã, quando ele se vê encarando a turma do sétimo ano nessa tarde, ele fica dominado com uma onda fresca de desconforto. Ele olha para a Lily incerto, que sorri e acena encorajando-o.

"Boa tarde, turma."

"Boa tarde, Professor Potter." a turma diz em conjunto.

"Antes de começarmos a praticar hoje, deixe-me desculpar por segunda-feira, especialmente para a Srta. Jennings. Eu admito, eu não tinha a intenção que ninguém..." ele pára quando a Moira levanta a mão.

"Professor," ela começa; a voz dela está mais forte do que a Lily se lembra, dessa pequena garota. "Nós todos gostaríamos de uma oportunidade de encarar o bicho papão novamente. Por favor, não nos deixe passar para a próxima lição, sem termos dominado a última."

O James fica completamente encorajado com isso. Não somente ele está orgulhoso dos alunos dele, pela resistência deles, mas ele também está feliz por poder se livrar da culpa que o esteve atormentando pelos últimos três dias.

"Eu receio que o bicho papão tenha sido destruído, mas eu vou me esforçar para localizar outro para amanhã." A turma aparenta estar satisfeita, e a Lily dá um olhar '_esforçar para localizar, porra nenhuma_' para ele. Muito conveniente que ela achou outro. Ele pensa se ela sabia que a turma se sentia desse jeito, ou se ela é levemente clarividente.

Ele começa a aula que ele tinha planejado originalmente para segunda-feira. Quando a hora da prática chega, ele automaticamente assume que a Lily vai ser a parceira dele, como ela geralmente é. O olhar dele está nela, enquanto ele está caminhando na direção da mesa dela, então ele foi o único que viu os olhos dela girarem para trás, e ela colapsar no chão...

* * *

O James está lá em um instante. O Rupert, que estava parado ao lado dela, foi o próximo a perceber.

"Lily!" grita o Roo, soando horrorizado. O grito dele chama a atenção do resto da turma. "Eu vou levá-la para a ala hospitalar." sugere o Rupert, mas o James já está com a garota nos braços dele.

"_Eu_ vou levar ela!" Ele rosna de modo ameaçador, como se estivesse desafiando qualquer um a tentar impedir ele. Ele se levanta, segurando a Lily inconsciente nos seus braços, e cruza a sala em passos longos e eficientes. Ele grita "Turma liberada!" sobre os ombros dele, enquanto ele caminha de forma decidida para o corredor…

Os alunos na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ficam sentados nos assentos deles, todos olhando silenciosamente uns para os outros para confirmação. Todo mundo está pensando nisso, mas ninguém fala nada. Ninguém, exceto o Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória...

* * *

"Maldita garota, o que você fez agora?" ele fala baixo, enquanto ele corre na direção da Ala Hospitalar. A Madame Pomfrey o vê, e suspira de forma irritada.

"De novo, Potter?"

"Ela acabou de colapsar no meio da aula. Ela não foi atingida por nada."

"Eu gostaria de passar uma semana, somente uma semana, sem ver ou você ou a Srta. Evans entrando na minha Ala Hospitalar." ela suspira. "Coloque-a naquela cama ali." ela diz, indicando a cama hospitalar mais próxima a ele. Ele faz, gentilmente. A Madame Pomfrey começa a examinar enquanto o James observa com lábios cerrados.

Tudo estava indo tão bem. Eles finalmente tinham resolvido tudo, e parecia que eles estavam caminhando para uma direção tão boa. Então ela tem que fazer isso. Ela disse para ele que ela diria quando algo estivesse errado, e ele estava tão satisfeito que ele poderia evitar problemas futuros, que ele esqueceu sobre os existentes. Essa não foi a primeira vez que ele a viu desmaiar.

"Que eu possa dizer, não parece que tem nada de errado com ela. Parece que ela está somente dormindo."

"Dormindo?"

"Devo dizer que parece ser um sono tão profundo, que eu não consigo acordá-la, mas eu não acho que ela esteja em nenhum perigo real."

"A não ser que ela não acorde."

"Que besteira, Potter. Tem somente um pequeno traço de magia das trevas nela, mas é uma mancha antiga. Tem um fator mágico aqui que eu não consigo determinar, mas eu não posso dizer se isso é a causa. Aparentemente, isso é inteiramente não mágico."

"Tem alguma cura não mágica?"

"Não tem nada para curar, Potter. Você só deve esperar que ela acorde."

"De novo não..." ele geme.

* * *

Os alunos do sétimo ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estão em silêncio depois da saída impulsiva do Professor deles, e a liberação da turma.

O Davies olha para o Rupert, que não diz nada. Ele deixa a explicação ridícula para o capitão de Quadribol. O Rupert decide tomar uma… ação… mais _indireta_. Ele precisa encontrar uma coruja logo, para mandar a mensagem que ele compôs na mente dele.

_A Lily está na Ala Hospitalar, você pode querer fazer outra das suas 'aparições'. Afinal, você não quer perder para mim, ou o seu melhor amigo, não é? _

_Rupert Ferris_

* * *

O Sirius está irritado enquanto ele entra nos terrenos de Hogwarts naquela noite. O humor dele somente piora, quando ele vê um garoto louro familiar aparecer do nada, prevenindo que ele entre na Ala Hospitalar.

"Uma palavra, Black." Não é um pedido. A voz do garoto está firme, e os olhos dele estão imóveis, olhando fixamente para ele com uma frieza que o Sirius não gosta de ver em ninguém, a não ser nele mesmo. Ele resmunga.

"Se _precisamos_." ele diz relutantemente. "Mas eu posso vê-la primeiro?"

"Não."

"Garotinho bem persistente você, hein?" ele diz de forma depreciativa.

O Roo ignora o comentário e continua a explicação dele. "O _Professor_ está lá dentro agora." O sentido é claro, assim como foram as dicas na carta dele. Então o garoto sabe, maldito seja.

"Você está ficando rapidamente entediante, garoto. O que você quer?"

"Eu quero que você me faça um favor."

O Sirius sorri cruelmente com isso. "Perdoe-me, _Ferris, Rupert Ferris_, mas eu não estou exatamente em um humor _generoso_."

"Eu só quero o que é melhor para a minha amiga, e eu confio que você queira o que é melhor para o seu amigo."

Certo, o garoto tem a atenção dele. Agora ele está meio curioso, meio ingrato. Por causa do último, ele não consegue responder, então ele somente olha de cara feia e acena com a mão para ele continuar.

O Rupert conta a história dos eventos dessa manhã, e as conclusões que as ações descuidadas do melhor amigo dele estavam fazendo os alunos acreditarem.

"O Davies, o idiota nobre que ele é, se sentiu moralmente obrigado a 'limpar qualquer conceito errôneo, e defendeu a Lily até o final, o que somente piorou tudo.'"

"Davies? Não conheço."

O Rupert retira o pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado do bolso, e entrega para o Black, que olha para o papel curiosamente.

"Refracio? Por que eu quero dobrar a luz?"

"Do outro lado."

O Sirius vira o pergaminho. Ele o reconhece imediatamente, e não consegue deixar de sorrir levemente.

_Eu tive que revelar o nosso segredo hoje, meu caro. Eu contei para o Davies, o Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, que nós estamos saindo, para poder explicar outras circunstâncias inexplicáveis…_

_L_

_Que prazeroso… Eu espero que você tenha tido tempo para mencionar o sexo da sua vida, que faz a terra tremer?_

_SB_

_Com detalhes sórdidos, meu querido..._

_L_

_Excelente, excelente… Outra coisa, eu acabei de conversar com o Dumbledore no Cabeça de Javali nessa manhã. Eu acredito que eu deveria te agradecer… Encontre comigo hoje a noite. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar..._

_SB_

"Por favor, me diga que você usou isso como prova." diz o Sirius, que está sorrindo como louco agora.

"Não."

"Por que não? Isso é uma confirmação brilhante."

"As ações falam mais alto que as palavras. Mesmo _essas_ palavras, que são um pouco explícitas demais para o meu gosto. Não, eu tenho outra coisa em mente." Os olhos do Rupert se estreitam, e a boca dele se cura em um sorriso maroto. O Sirius reconhece esse olhar, e sorri com maldade em reposta."

"Sirius Black, ao seu serviço..."

* * *

O James saiu da Ala Hospitalar duas vezes, desde que ele chegou, e ele vai sair de novo. Na primeira vez, ele foi para a cabana do Hagrid, para dizer que a Lily não viria essa noite, e para explicar ao Mercúrio que ele teria que comer somente vegetação hoje a noite. Na segunda vez, ele saiu para ir ao escritório dele, para pegar um pouco de trabalho para fazer. E agora, ele terminou todo o trabalho, e a Lily ainda não apresenta nenhum sinal de movimento, ele simplesmente tem que sair. Ficar preso na Ala Hospitalar,_ de novo_, olhando ela dormir, _de novo_, esperando ela acordar, _de novo_. Isso está deixando ele louco. Ele tem que sair de lá somente por alguns minutos, ele tem que caminhar, gastar um pouco de energia, bater em alguma coisa, ou talvez xingar um palavrão muito alto e de forma satisfatória.

Os passos dele golpeiam o chão de pedra na escuridão, enquanto ele caminha, indo para lugar nenhum em particular. Ele se vê próximo da cozinha de Hogwarts. Pensando que ele não comeu nada, desde o almoço, ele quase entra, e então ele se lembra do bicho papão da Lily, e do baú gritante.

Ela estava certa nos dois. Tem um bicho papão no armário, e a coisa no baú que está 'acorrentado até os dentes' certamente contém algo assustador e misterioso. Ele deixa o baú fantasma em paz, mas leva o bicho papão de volta para o escritório dele, para a aula dele mais tarde hoje.

Ele colapsa no assento atrás da mesa dele, colocando a cabeça nas mãos. Tão rapidamente, que ele quase se assusta, ele bate forte com o punho dele na mesa, causando um choque doloroso reverberar por todo o comprimento do braço direito dele. Ele geme de dor, e furiosamente bagunça o cabelo dele com as duas mãos.

"Merda."

Ele ia bater na mesa dele de novo, mas algo brilhante que ele vê de canto de olho, o distrai.

_CADEIRA DA LILY_

Ele suspira, abaixa a cabeça para a mesa, e mais suavemente, ele bate com a cabeça na mesa três vezes, dizendo em cada vez, "Merda, merda, merda..."

* * *

No dia seguinte, o James ia começar a aula do sétimo ano, com o bicho papão, quando ninguém menos que o Sirius entra na sala de aula dele carregando um buquê.

"Flores! Aww, Almofadinhas, não precisava!" diz o James, o cumprimentando.

"Não são para você, seu imbecil." diz o Sirius, atingindo o James na cabeça com o buquê. As pétalas caem por todos os lugares, e o James começa a retirá-las do cabelo dele, rindo estupidamente.

O Sirius olha o buquê destruído com remorso, e o coloca na mesa, antes de se virar para o melhor amigo dele.

"Isso não é uma visita social, Pontas. Eu vim te repreender por não me dizer que a Lily está hospitalizada. Eu estou chocado, genuinamente chocado, que você manteve isso de mim. Eu sei, você provavelmente não queria que eu me preocupasse. Muita bondade sua, Pontas, mas eu gostaria da verdade no futuro. Se o Ferris não tivesse me mandado uma coruja ontem a noite, eu nem saberia de nada, e teria passado a noite inteira preocupado porque ela não apareceu!" ele diz, batendo com o punho com raiva no baú ao lado dele, que ruge nervosamente em protesto. O Sirius olha para o baú com desconfiança, antes de olhar para o amigo dele. Ele se inclina e sussurra.

"_Tolo. Você me deve e muito por te cobrir desse jeito. Oh, e o Remus disse que ele quer ir completamente sozinho dessa vez. Ele disse para eu dizer para você."_

Ele então se vira para o Ferris. "Ainda na Ala Hospitalar?"

"Ainda dormindo, na última vez que eu chequei."

"Certo. Bem, eu estou indo vê-la. Até mais, Pontas, mantenha ela fora de perigo, e tome conta para que nenhum desses caras fique muito amigável com ela, quando eu não estiver por perto."

O Sirius pega o buquê novamente, e bate forte de novo na cabeça do James com ele, mais uma vez, antes de sair da sala, cantando '_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Nos ensine algo, por favor..._' em alto e bom som.

* * *

O James abaixa e balança a cabeça, enquanto ele observa o amigo dele sair. As pétalas caem no chão, enquanto ele anda. Não tem como entender o Sirius. O que ele quis dizer que ele deve algo? Deve pelo o quê? Por interromper a aula dele, e começar as fofocas novamente, somente para entregar a mensagem do Remus? Ele poderia ter utilizado o espelho para isso. Qual diabos foi o objetivo dessa performance ridícula?

Embora a reação inicial dele foi ficar irritado com o Almofadinhas, ele pensa que ele deu uma razão legítima para ele manter outros homens longe da Lily, e isso o faz sorrir, por menos que ele queira. Essa é uma responsabilidade que ele pode (facilmente) ser convencido a executar. Ele tem as suspeitas dele que o Sirius fez isso de propósito, em um esforço para levar a Evans para a cama, mas o pedido dele satisfaz o objetivo mais admirável do James, de manter a Evans segura, não somente fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. É para isso que servem os amigos, certo? Para manter os brutos, os Sonserinos, e qualquer outra pessoa indigna longe dela (que é praticamente todo mundo em que o James consegue pensar). É para isso que servem os bons amigos.

Mas ele não pode pensar sobre isso agora, ele tem uma turma (com aparência bem chocada) para ensinar...

* * *

O Sirius caminha para fora da sala de aula se sentindo bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo. 'Que atuação esplêndida.' ele pensa 'Talvez eu devesse começar a atuar...'

Ele decide, já que está aqui, que ele pode muito bem visitar a Ala Hospitalar, na chance que ela esteja acordada.

Ela não está. Ela está deitada ali, parada, da mesma forma quando ele a viu no St. Mungus pela primeira vez. O Sirius está verdadeiramente perturbado quando ele sente uma pontada genuína de preocupação. Ele se vê pensando coisas igualmente repugnantes, como imaginar se ela está bem, e até pior, se tem algo que ele possa fazer para ajudar.

"Que espantoso," ele diz para si mesmo. "Ela nem mesmo é minha, e olha o que ela está fazendo comigo." Ele treme, contemplando o quanto pior o Pontas deve estar se sentindo.

* * *

"Você realmente mandou uma coruja para o Sirius?" o James pergunta para o Rupert, depois da aula.

"Sim, senhor."

"Por quê?"

"Ele acha que convenceu a todos nós que ele está saindo com a Lily. Eu não queria negá-lo essa simples desilusão inofensiva. Eu achei isso bem engraçado."

"Bem..."

"Bom, senhor, eu tenho aula." ele diz, colocando a mochila dele no ombro. Ele está quase do lado de fora, quando ele vira e fala, "Sabe de uma coisa, você realmente causou um bom tumulto quando você levou a Lily. Na verdade, era a única coisa que todos na turma conseguiam falar sobre. _Você sabe como os alunos podem dizer coisas muito bobas, e impensadas..._"

E rapidamente, ele foi embora, deixando o James absorvendo o comentário dele. Se ele entendeu a dica do Rupert corretamente, ele realmente deve ao Sirius pela aquela cena dramática. Merda.

* * *

A Lily se vê deitada na cama. Quando ela finalmente consegue recuperar a consciência completamente, ela percebe que essa é a cama do James, e ele mesmo está esticado ao lado dela, vestindo absolutamente nada, pelo menos não que ela possa ver, que é somente até a cintura dele. Quando ele vê que ela está acordada, ele sorri marotamente e se move, se colocando em cima dela. O peso dele (e outras coisas) estão apertando ela de modo sedutor, enquanto ele sussurra, _'Eu vou te tratar como eu bem quiser...'_ A voz dele está poderosamente profunda e intensa no ouvido dela, fazendo os dedos do pé dela se curvarem. Ela fecha os olhos, e focaliza inteiramente no que ela está sentindo. Ele está beijando o pescoço dela de forma embriagante, mordendo levemente no pulso dela. Ela geme algo ininteligível enquanto se mexe embaixo dele, não em um esforço para sair, mas para expressar as coisas que ela não têm outros meios para expressar. Ele parece pensar que ela está tentando escapar dele, porque ele diz, _' Eu não vou largar, então nem tente… Eu vou fazer algo agora, Evans, e você __**vai**__ gostar disso, queira você goste, ou não!...'_ ele comanda, enquanto uma mão exploratória percorre o corpo dela, prolongando nos lugares que ela deseja ser tocada...

A Lily acorda repentinamente, sozinha em uma cama fria e desconfortável. Os olhos dela focalizam, e ela registra a visão indesejável, porém familiar da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

"De novo não..." ela reclama, fechando os olhos em protesto. Ela está indecisa se ela significa aquele sonho agonizante ou estar na Ala Hospitalar, embora sejam provavelmente os dois.

"Foi isso que eu disse." vem uma resposta inesperada da escuridão. Ela se vira para ver o Potter sentado na cama ao lado da dela. Ele _não_ aparenta estar feliz.

"James! O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela pergunta, se sentando e puxando o cobertor dela sobre o peito dela. Ela percebe que ela está realmente, completamente acordada, não mais sonhando, e portanto não está pelada, então o ato de puxar o cobertor não somente foi inútil como teve aparência ridícula.

"Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta..." ele diz de forma áspera. Nenhum pouco o rosnado excitante que ele usou no sonho. Ela balança a cabeça. Ela precisa esquecer desse sonho, e de todos os outros. "A Madame Pomfrey não sabe o que fazer com você. Ela diz que não pode dizer se tem algo errado com você, ou se você estava fazendo outra coisa, além de dormir..."

"Nós não deveríamos dizer para ela que eu estou acordada?"

"Em um minuto. Primeiro, você vai me dizer a verdade. _A verdade_, Evans. Sem se esquivar, sem dizer meias verdades, e certamente sem mentir abertamente."

"Que horas são?"

"Um pouco depois das 11 horas da noite, e fazer perguntas irrelevantes cai sobre a categoria de se esquivar. A verdade, Evans. Agora..." A voz dele estava exigente, mas suavizou enquanto ele continua, "Lembra que você disse que ia me contar quando as coisas estiverem erradas?" É claro que ela se lembra; como que ela poderia esquecer?

"Eu só estava um pouco cansada."

"Um pouco _cansada_? Um pouco _cansada_, Evans? As pessoas não colapsam no meio da aula, e dormem direto por 31.5 horas, se estiverem '_um pouco cansadas_'."

"31 horas? Já é sexta-feira?"

"Mas não vai ser por muito tempo… Mas me diga o que aconteceu, se você souber."

"Bem… faz um tempinho desde que eu dormi..." ela diz, timidamente.

"Quanto tempo?" a voz dele está severa e inflexível.

"Quanto tempo?" ela repete fracamente.

"Quanto. Tempo." ele repete autoritariamente.

"É..." ela começa incerta. Ela tem que contar os dias na cabeça. A última vez que ela dormiu de verdade foi… A Lily suspira. Foi na noite que ela ficou na cama do Potter, depois do duelo exaustivo e esmagador na floresta… "Quinta?"

Ela pode ver o James pensando até aquela noite. "Então deixa eu entender isso direito. A última vez que você dormiu foi na quinta, quando nós nem mesmo fomos para a cama até as três, e você estava de pé as seis?"

"Sim." ela diz baixinho.

"É um milagre que você não colapsou antes de ag..." ele pára, e então rosna enquanto a realização surge. "Eu estou tirando aquela maldita daquela poção de você, Evans! De agora em diante, você vai dormir todas as noites, nem se eu tiver que te amarrar na cama, e te forçar beber uma poção do sono. Está claro isso?" ele grita.

"Tirar o que resta na garrafa não vai adiantar, eu ainda sei como..."

"Isso não é uma negociação, então diga 'sim senhor', e com vontade."

"Sim senhor..." ela responde rapidamente. É muito ruim que ela gostou disso? Que ela gosta quando ele grita com ela, e diga o que ela deve fazer?

As sobrancelhas do James sobem, em espanto. Ele obviamente estava esperando uma luta maior. "Certo então." Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos desconfortáveis.

"Então… como foi a aula hoje?" ela pergunta, procurando uma mudança inofensiva na conversa. Os ombros do James caem, e o rosto dele escurece.

"Eu esqueci. Eu queria te dizer, o Sirius passou por aqui, te trouxe flores."

"Bondade dele."

"Dificilmente. Eu acho que vai ser muito difícil parar as fofocas agora. Me desculpa mesmo… Eu não sei porque ele está sendo tão..."

"Eu não me incomodo, mesmo. Têm coisas piores para a minha reputação, do que as pessoas acharem que eu estou saindo com o Sirius. Na verdade, eu poderia utilizar esse tipo de estímulo depois de Hogsmeade e do Profeta Diário."

O James observa esse ponto que ele não havia considerado, e o aborrecimento dele com o Sirius diminuiu a um ponto que ele se sente como se ele possa realmente agradecer ele. Mas não, ele não consegue fazer isso. Mesmo assim, as fofocas que o Sirius começou não são tão ruins. Pensando bem, o que importa o que as outras pessoas pensam? São somente fofocas. Ele e a Lily sabem a verdade, e isso é tudo o que importa.

Alguns outros momentos de silêncio passam antes da Lily falar novamente.

"Bom, como eu não estou realmente doente, podemos ir no Hagrid para alimentar o Mercúrio? Nós podemos voltar para cá diretamente..."

"Provavelmente a Madame Pomfrey vai enlouquecer se ela decidir checar em você, e te encontrar sumida."

"Então isso é um sim?" ela pergunta, com um sorriso cruzando o rosto dela. O James não consegue impedir de sorrir de volta.

"Coloca os seus sapatos, e pega a sua varinha."

Eles estão fugindo da Ala Hospitalar nenhum segundo depois; sendo ridiculamente cuidadosos para ter a certeza que a porta não faz nenhum barulho, quando eles saem.

"Então… está tudo certo entre nós dois?" ela pergunta, incerta, depois que começa a alimentar o Mercúrio. O James simplesmente olha para ela.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bom, eu suponho que eu estraguei tudo de novo. Eu continuo te dizendo que eu não vou fazer mais nenhum erro, e mesmo assim eu continuo a fazer."

"Você vem dizendo para mim, que não vai fazer mais nenhum erro, desde que você perdeu a sua varinha, a semanas atrás."

"Então por que você continua me dando mais chances?"

"Porque, _Evans_, as pessoas são permitidas a errarem. É de se admirar que você aprenda a magia tão rápido e com tanta facilidade, e ainda assim você é tão lenta para aprender os princípios básicos da vida. Eu não estou pedindo para você ser perfeita, Lily."

"Então o que você está pedindo de mim?"

"Quer saber? Eu não sei." Ele balança os ombros. "Ajuda, eu acho. Você ficaria lisonjeada se eu te dissesse que você fez a minha vida em Hogwarts ser muito mais fácil?"

"Eu ficaria, se eu soubesse que é verdade. Pelo o que eu vejo, eu não te causei nada a não ser problemas, desde o começo."

"Você praticamente fez o meu trabalho para mim, por encontrar e expulsar os comensais da morte da escola, e você é um gênio em corrigir os deveres. Eu considero isso uma troca justa pelos meus cabelos brancos prematuros."

"Você não tem cabelo branco..."

"Eu tenho sim, olha." ele diz, apontando para o punhado bagunçado na cabeça dele. "Eu achei dois no outro dia."

Ela coloca a mamadeira vazia no chão, e se põe a achar os cabelos brancos do James. É como encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro de noite. No final, depois de uns bons 10 minutos procurando, eles somente encontram um cabelo branco, mas os dois aproveitaram isso. A Lily ama brincar com o cabelo, e o James ama que brinquem com o cabelo dele. É o jeito que ela passa os dedos dela pelo cabelo dele. Ele não sabe como ela faz isso ter uma sensação tão incrível, mas com certeza é um dom a ser cultivado.

Quando eles retornam para a Ala Hospitalar, a Lily tira os sapatos e o casaco, e deita de volta na cama dela, enquanto o James chama a Madame Pomfrey.

Quando a curandeira veio, vestida com um roupão e rolos de cabelo (a Lily nem sabia que as bruxas usavam rolos de cabelo) ela faz algumas perguntas.

"Eu não estava conseguindo dormir nas noites anteriores." ela responde o mais vago o possível.

"Você simplesmente colapsou de exaustão. Não é de se estranhar. Você precisa relaxar um pouco." ela diz duvidosamente. Ela sabe que é inútil dizer para a Lily relaxar.

"Seria mais relaxante se eu pudesse repousar no conforto do meu próprio quarto." ela sugere.

"Sim, sim, muito bem." diz a Madame Pomfrey com um suspiro. "Você vai fazer isso de qualquer maneira, eu tenho certeza. Somente… _descanse_ um pouco." ela diz, dando um olhar vigilante para o Potter.

"O quê?" ele diz defensivamente. "Não olha para mim, foi ela que..."

"Ah, para fora vocês dois." ela diz impacientemente. A Madame Pomfrey é uma mulher muito mais agradável quando não é acordada no meio da noite.

Os dois entram na sala comunal da Lily, e ela sorri quando o James acende a lareira, como ela sabia que ele ia fazer. Ele imediatamente se senta na cadeira ao lado da mesa, e retira alguns pergaminhos da pasta dele. Quando a Lily vê que são redações para serem corrigidas, ela se levanta para ajudar, mas ele a impede.

"Não, eu mesmo faço isso, você somente descansa. Eu vou ficar aqui até eu ter a certeza que você está dormindo."

"Como que eu posso cair no sono se eu sei que tem alguém me observando? É estranho."

"Tente." ele diz, mergulhando a pena em um pote de tinta vermelha.

"Você realmente não confia que eu vou dormir no meu próprio quarto?"

"Considerando o seu registro passado? Não."

"Isso é injusto. Como você pode esperar que eu confie em você, quando você não confia em mim?" ela pergunta irritadamente.

"Eu confio em você com a minha vida, Lily querida, somente com a sua que não… Agora vai dormir."

* * *

Amo o próximo capítulo também… então que tal reviews para que eu poste??

Ah, se puderem dêem uma olhada na nova fan-art que eu achei e coloquei no meu perfil! :D


	36. 35: No qual o Professor Black Retorna

**A/N: Acho que muitas pessoas não perceberam que ontem eu postei dois capítulos. Então verifique antes de ler esse se você leu o capítulo anterior!!**

E quero agradecer a todos pelo RECORDE de reviews do capítulo 33 com **35 reviews!!** Vocês viram, diversos reviews e ontem eu postei duas vezes… quando eu digo que trabalho mais rápido com reviews vocês não acreditam. Aí está a prova!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 35: No qual o Professor Black Retorna**_

A Lily dorme até tarde no sábado. Na verdade, já passa de meio-dia quando ela realmente rola para fora do sofá. Um olhar em volta da sala comunal mostra que o James não está mais aqui. Ele deve ter saído depois que ela caiu no sono, embora ela não sabe quando isso aconteceu. Ela se lembra de ouvir o barulho da pena dele, a respiração regular dele, o barulho da fogueira. Ele até mesmo cantarolou uma música de vez em quando, um tipo de melodia que a Lily não conhecia. Ela imagina que o James provavelmente inventou enquanto cantava.

Quando ela cruza o quarto dela para tomar banho, ela fica (agradavelmente) surpresa em ver que o James não foi para muito longe. O Potter está dormindo na cama dela, abraçando o travesseiro dela. Aparentemente ele gosta de abraçar coisas fortemente enquanto dorme. 'Alguns travesseiros tem toda a sorte.' ela pensa.

Ela resiste a vontade de pular em cima dele, e permite que ele continue dormindo. Quem sabe até que horas ele ficou corrigindo os deveres, ou quanto sono ele teve nos últimos dias.

* * *

O James acorda, mas não abre os olhos. Ele simplesmente sorri no travesseiro dele. Ele pode ouvir os sons da Lily no chuveiro.

Ele não está sorrindo porque ele está imaginando ela no banho, bem, agora ele está, mas não foi por isso que ele estava sorrindo… ou melhor, porque ele estava sorrindo originalmente. Não, o que o acordou do abraço do Morfeu foi a cantoria da Lily, e foi o som da voz dela que o fez sorrir. Não seria maravilhoso acordar com _essa_ _voz_ toda manhã, em vez do maldito despertador dele. Ele odeia aquele despertador, e seu toque estridente.

Ela realmente tem a voz mais delicada. Ele está quase chateado quando ela termina o banho, e para de cantar. _Quase_. Ele teria ficado se não soubesse que o fim do banho significaria a aparição iminente da própria sereia.

Ele acha quase que impossível acreditar que durante todo os meses de setembro e outubro, ele não prestou nenhuma atenção na garota. Se o Hagrid não tivesse chamado ele para ajudar com o Mercúrio na floresta, no aniversário da Lily, ele provavelmente _ainda_ não conheceria ela. Ela seria somente a aluna brilhante da turma dele.

Ele sente uma onda de afeição pelo meio gigante, por chamar a atenção dele para a personalidade verdadeira maravilhosa da garota. O pensamento que ele ainda poderia estar ignorando ela, caso o Hagrid não tivesse os colocado juntos despropositalmente, o assusta. Ele treme ao pensar no que a vida dele seria como, se ele não tivesse conhecido a Lily naquele dia. Ele ainda estaria sozinho. Ou pior, ele poderia estar com a Agatha. Aquela pequena coruja, que o trouxe aquela mensagem, mudou tudo. Graças a Merlin por aquela coruja, e pelo meio gigante que a enviou. Ele promete _nunca_ mais ter ciúmes do Hagrid novamente.

Ele ouve a porta do banheiro se abrir, e a Lily caminhando pelo quarto dela. O James mantém os olhos dele fechados, fingindo ainda estar dormindo. Ele voltaria a dormir se pudesse. Ele está tão confortável e contente. Ele pode sentir o raio de sol quente na bochecha dele, e sentir o cheiro suave de algum sabonete floral flutuando do banheiro. A Lily cantarola muito suavemente enquanto ela caminha pelo quarto, fazendo o que quer que esteja fazendo.

Ele a ouve se aproximar da cama para reposicionar os cobertores em volta dele, e sente a mão dela, enquanto ela retira alguns fios da testa dele, antes que ela saia do quarto.

Completamente contente com o mundo, ele cai no sono novamente.

A Lily o acorda intencionalmente na próxima vez, balançando uma salsicha de cheiro delicioso embaixo do nariz dele. Mais uma vez, _muito_ melhor que o despertador dele, e muito melhor que as outras formas que ela havia utilizado para acordá-lo no passado. Ele não abre os olhos, mas simplesmente abre a boca.

"Desculpa, Potter. O máximo que eu faço é te _trazer_ a sua comida. Você vai ter que fazer o resto sozinho."

O James sorri, ele sabia que a bondade tinha que terminar alguma hora, e parece que esse é o fim da linha.

"Certo, eu suponho que isso seja justo. Um pouco de falta de generosidade da sua parte, mas que é justo, é."

"Eu te trouxe café da manhã na cama! Eu diria que isso é muita generosidade, seu ingrato." A dureza das palavras dela não alcançam a voz dela, e quando ela entrega o prato de comida para ele, ela ainda está sorrindo.

"Eu amo sábados." diz o James. "Dormir até tarde, nada para fazer a não ser vagabundear."

"Fale por você mesmo. Eu tenho pilhas de dever para fazer. Eu tenho que procurar todos os meus Professores, e descobrir o que eu perdi. Nós temos algum dever de casa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Não se preocupe com isso."

"Diga-me, eu quero saber."

"Foi somente para as pessoas que falharam em superar o seu bicho papão."

"Eu nem estava na aula."

"Então você não falhou."

"Mas eu também não tive sucesso."

"Honestamente, eu não sei se eu teria te dado alguma nota se você tivesse. Eu não tenho certeza de como 'destruir a tarefa' ficaria na a minha grade de notas. Então, vamos somente esquecer de tudo, e aproveitar a maravilha absoluta que é o sábado."

"Eu preciso fazer o dever de casa de Poções e Transfiguração."

"Vamos, Lils, você pode fazer tudo isso amanhã. Esse é o nosso último sábado de liberdade antes que você comece a trabalhar no Caldeirão Furado, você deveria se divertir."

"Como você sabia que eu começo a trabalhar na semana que vem?"

"Lily querida, _todos_ os membros da Ordem sabem. Cada um de nós foi designado turnos para te vigiar."

"Ah. Você acharia que o Dumbledore teria me dito isso."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está planejando te falar." ele diz, colocando o último pedaço de pão na boca dele, e caindo de volta nos travesseiros. Eles são muito melhores do que os dele. "Então, qual é a chance de você trocar de quarto comigo?"

"Depende de quanto os seus motivos são bons."

"Bom, o seu banheiro é melhor, os seus travesseiros são mais moles, e a sua sala comunal é mais confortável."

"Você acabou de me dar três excelentes motivos do porque eu devo _manter_ o meu quarto. Que tal se eu trocar um dos meus travesseiros, por um dos seus?"

"Fechado." ele diz rapidamente, antes que ela tenha tempo para perceber que ele estava brincando, e mude de idéia.

* * *

A Lily na verdade prefere os travesseiros mais duros do quarto do Potter, mas ela não se incomoda em dizer isso. Se ele soubesse que ela prefere os dele, então isso faria o gesto parecer mais uma troca de interesse próprio, do que uma oferta generosa.

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? Trabalho de qualquer tipo é estritamente proibido." diz o James, batendo nos pedaços de poeira que flutuam no raio de sol do meio-dia.

"O que _podemos_ fazer?"

"Nada. Isso é o que faz os sábados serem tão brilhantes. Qualquer coisa que você faz em um sábado, é completamente inútil..."

A Lily não gosta do som de ser inútil. Ela não quer ser inútil. Ela não vale nada se ela não é útil, de alguma forma.

"Talvez eu possa ver se a Madame Pomfrey precisa de alguma ajuda na Ala Hospitalar." ela pensa em voz alta. O James simplesmente encara ela em descrença. "O quê?" ela pergunta, vendo a expressão dele de desaprovação.

"Você honestamente não sabe como relaxar e se divertir? Eu sabia que você era viciada em trabalho, mas isso é excessivo. Você não pode passar _todas_ as suas horas acordada sendo produtiva."

"Eu não passo." Ela passa muito tempo sentada, no meio da noite, sem fazer nada com ele.

"Certo. Então faça a sua escolha, nós podemos nadar no banheiro dos monitores, escrever palavrões nos quadros negros das salas de aula, e culpar o Pirraça, voar em vassouras..."

"Aonde nós iríamos se fôssemos voar?"

"Nenhum lugar em particular. Por quê?"

"Eu gostaria de caminhar em algum lugar que não fosse Hogwarts. Talvez em alguma floresta, que não seja encantada ou perigosa. Jogar pedras em um lago que não contenha uma lula gigante, grindylows e sereias."

O James franze as sobrancelhas levemente. "Você não gosta de Hogwarts?"

"Não, eu amo. É o meu único lar, mas… Eu estava me lembrando quanto foi bom caminhar por Londres na semana passada, no anonimato de uma grande multidão indiferente. Você acha que a gente poderia voar para algum lugar? Qualquer lugar contanto que não seja aqui? Nós podemos fazer isso, sim?" ela pergunta, quase implorando.

O James ia responder quando eles ouvem uma batida na janela. Ambos se levantam para abrir, mas a Lily disse para ele não se preocupar. Ela deixa a ave entrar, e ela pára no encosto de uma cadeira de madeira, estendendo a pata para a Lily retirar a carta que estava presa a ela.

"Essa é a coruja do Moody." Aponta o James. A Lily entende porque ela parece familiar. "Provavelmente é para mim."

"Não é..." ela diz perplexa, pegando a carta com o nome dela escrito. A coruja não vai embora. Ela espera ali pacientemente.

"Ele deve querer uma resposta."

Sem esperar mais, a Lily abre o envelope. Dentro dele têm 3 documentos separados. Um é o 'relato' da Lily do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, que ela deve assinar e devolver. O outro é uma versão da história, que ela tem que estudar para ter memorizado para a hora do julgamento. E o último é uma carta explicativa.

Ela lê a carta primeiro. A Lily franze os lábios enquanto ela lê, tentando não fechar a cara, mas mesmo assim o James vê, e se levanta para ficar atrás dela, lendo sobre o ombro dela, como ele já havia feito uma vez.

… _que você pode encontrar anexado. Não que eu ache que, tão cedo, vai ter um julgamento, se é que teremos um. Os pais do Michaels e do falecido foram presos e levados para Azkaban. O julgamento está pendente. Mais uma vez, minhas congratulações a você, e na sua ajuda na prisão de 8 Comensais da Morte, e na captura de 4 em Uppingham._

_Mande o relato assinado de volta diretamente. Destrua essa carta imediatamente, e mantenha o outro documento guardado com segurança. Pergunte ao Potter, ele vai te mostrar como._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alastor Moody._

Por algum motivo, essa carta deprime a Lily. Talvez ela estivesse pensando de como seria agradável escapar por algumas poucas horas de tarde, com o James, e em vez disso, agora ela vai ser absorvida justamente no tipo de coisa que ela quer evitar. Frases como 'o falecido' e 'julgamento pendente' pulam do papel e agarram o coração dela, jogando-o no chão, para ser pisado.

"Trabalho de qualquer tipo ainda está restritamente proibido?" ela pergunta esperançosa, se virando para encarar o James. Ele suspira, e balança a cabeça tristemente.

"Eu vou pegar uma pena para você..." ele diz arrependidamente, saindo do quarto. Quando ela acaba de ler todo o relato, o James já está de volta com uma grande pluma e um pote de tinta.

"Eu preciso?" ela sussurra. O James pega a mão dela, e coloca a pena nela, então fecha os dedos dela entre os dele. "Mas eu não gosto disso. Não está certo… Eles deveriam ter um julgamento, e os documentos não deveriam ser forjados..."

"Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas na época em que estamos vivendo, nós temos que jogar sujo também, para conseguir alguns pontos para o nosso time. Se somente um lado fizer todas as trapaças, então os trapaceiros vão sempre vencer."

"Você não soa como se acreditasse muito nisso."

"Eu não acredito." ele responde sinceramente. "E eu não gosto disso, mais do que você não gosta. Mas eu confio no julgamento do Moody. Mesmo que não seja de acordo com a lei, saber que têm menos Comensais da Morte nas ruas por causa disso, faz a injustiça ser suportável… para mim, pelo menos. No final das contas, os fins justificam os meios."

"Mas James..."

"Eles tentaram te matar, Lily. Você sabe que eles tentaram. Somente porque o método para pegá-los é corrupto, isso não significa que não é o procedimento correto. Todo o Ministério é corrupto, e infestado com os servos do Lorde das Trevas. A corrupção é inevitável agora. Talvez no futuro, quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado for derrotado, nós podemos viver sobre a lei. Talvez o Ministério venha a ser um lugar onde as pessoas no poder não controlem mais os outros com medo. Mas nós temos que fazer essa era aparecer com os meios que nós temos no presente. Nesse momento, nós somente temos que cerrar os dentes, e fazer o que nós sabemos que é certo, mesmo se não for de acordo com a lei. Você pode fazer isso?"

A Lily acena, e o James solta a mão dela, para que ela possa assinar o pergaminho. Quando ela termina de assinar, a letra no papel se transforma da do Moody para a dela mesma, ficando perfeitamente compatível com a assinatura dela.

O James dobra o pergaminho e tenta colocá-lo de volta no envelope, mas ele o solta rapidamente, balançando as mãos no ar, para tentar tirar a dor.

"Deveria saber que ninguém, exceto você, poderia tocar isso. Você vai ter que fazer isso." ele diz, entregando de volta para ela. "Você quer ler a carta novamente, ou eu posso destruí-la?"

"Por favor, destrua. Eu não tenho desejo nenhum de ler isso novamente." ela responde. Ela prende o envelope na perna da coruja, e a vê voar para longe. Quando o pequeno ponto, que era a coruja do Moody, desaparece completamente, ela se vira para ver que o James não está mais no quarto.

Ela entra na sala comunal, onde ela o encontra agachado ao lado da lareira, cutucando a carta com a grelha da lareira, vendo a carta ser consumida pelas chamas. Ela sabe que tem jeitos melhores e mais fáceis de destruir as coisas, como, por exemplo, _evanesco_. Mas ela já percebeu que o James prefere ver as coisas queimarem. A Lily também prefere esse método. Parece mais real desse jeito. Não é somente _**puff**_, e se foi. Com o fogo, a pessoa pode realmente seguir o progresso da destruição também. Talvez seja o lado mais cruel deles, mas ver algo que você odeia ser absorvido pelas chamas é muito mais gratificante.

No momento em que não tem nada além de algumas cinzas pretas, o James se levanta dizendo, "Vamos Ruiva; vamos dar um passeio."

* * *

Não foi a excursão alegre e relaxante que eles haviam imaginado, o que também está bom. Nenhum dos dois queria nadar no banheiro dos monitores, e também não estavam no ânimo para escrever coisas marotas nos quadros-negros.

Eles voam para o norte, por quase 80 quilômetros, evitando todas as cidades e vilas, até a Lily ver um pedaço de floresta que ela gosta, e começa a descer.

O lugar é lindo; o lago não é tão profundo quando o de Hogwarts ou de Inverness (a/n). A floresta parece tão inofensiva e parada. É como se fosse intocada por trouxas ou bruxos. Como se ela fosse a mesma, pelos últimos 500 anos. Os pássaros que voam pelas árvores, são ancestrais diretos daquele que estiveram aqui, a cinco séculos atrás, o ciclo da vida é inalterado e não é afetado pela passagem do tempo.

Eles se sentam lado a lado, em um grande pedaço de pedra que sobressai do lago. O silêncio é quebrado pelos sons de uma gaita-de-fole distante, tão distante que, caso o silêncio não fosse tão perfeitamente quieto, seria impossível de ouvir. Muito lindo, lento e triste, a gaita continua e continua, como se fosse uma lamentação tranqüila para um amor a muito tempo perdido.

Sabendo que eles são as únicas pessoas por perto a quilômetros de distância, a Lily coloca a cabeça dela no ombro do James. Ele coloca a mão dele na cabeça dela, para mantê-la ali, enquanto acaricia o cabelo dela, enquanto eles ficam sentados em um silêncio mútuo.

* * *

O James foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. Ele se senta, se estica e olha pela janela. Logo vai ser o amanhecer; ele odeia acordá-la, mas ele vai ter que fazer isso.

Eles ficaram sentados naquela pedra até o anoitecer, e aparataram de volta na hora certa de alimentar o Mercúrio. A alimentação da meia-noite foi pulada completamente pela insistência da curandeira (e do James) para que ela descansasse bastante. Ele olha para a ruiva adormecida ao lado dele. Eles não falaram nenhuma palavra desde ontem, quando eles saíram da sala comunal para irem voar.

"_Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela._" ele sussurra baixinho. Ele coloca uma mão no ombro dela, e a balança gentilmente. "Lily, é hora de acordar."

* * *

O dia foi gasto recuperando o tempo perdido no trabalho. A Lily encontra com o Rupert na sala comunal da Grifinória, explica que ela está bem, e pega os deveres com ele. Ela passa uma hora ou duas ali, somente sentada no sofá que ela ficou tão acostumada nos primeiros seis anos aqui, explicando ao Rupert sobre 'a polaridade da intenção mágica.'

"Você terminou o seu dever que tem que entregar amanhã?" o James pergunta naquela noite, depois que a alimentação e o trabalho foram concluídos.

"Sim."

"Tem alguma chance que você vá dormir agora?"

"Não são nem nove horas." ela protesta, se sentindo como se estivesse sendo tratada que nem uma criança.

"Eu tinha receios que você fosse dizer isso. Aqui, toma um chocolate quente." ele diz, entregando uma caneca para ela. É claro que, como foi entregue pelo James ela não pensa duas vezes se deve, ou não, beber. Ela engole cuidadosamente até resfriar, e depois ela toma goles maiores.

Ela terminou em torno de metade da caneca, quando ela começa a se sentir estranha, a cabeça dela se sente como se estivesse escurecendo de dentro para fora. Os pensamentos dela estão confusos e distantes, e ela não consegue impedir os olhos dela de se fecharem. O último pensamento coerente dela, ela fala em voz alta.

* * *

"Você me drogou?" ela pergunta, com a voz sendo uma mistura estranha de confusão, traição e embriagada.

"Desculpa, amor. Eu tive que fazer isso." ele responde depois que ela cai no sono. O James a segura no colo, e a carrega até o quarto dela, a colocando na cama do jeito mais amável possível, como se ela fosse filha dele. Ele se sente culpado sobre a poção, mas ele não pode ficar com ela hoje a noite para ter a certeza que ela vai dormir. Ele tem outros assuntos para resolver...

* * *

O James não está lá quando ela acorda na segunda-feira de manhã, mas ela não está surpresa. Ela caminha furiosamente para as portas da entrada, para encontrar o Hagrid.

'A ousadia dele, reforçar o meu chocolate com uma poção do sono.' ela pensa furiosamente. No momento que ela entrasse na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nessa manhã, ela vai dizer para ele _precisamente_ o que ela pensa dele.

A raiva some completamente, porque não há lugar nenhum dentro dela para mais nada, além de choque completo. Não é o James, e sim o _Sirius Black_, que está parado na frente da turma. Ela fica congelada na entrada, enquanto os últimos atrasados entram, e se sentam nos seus lugares.

"Desculpe-me, Professor Black, aonde está o Professor Potter?" alguém pergunta. A Lily não sabe quem foi, não se importa em saber.

"Eu receio que o seu Professor Potter foi ferido severamente na noite passada, e está se recuperando na Ala Hospitalar."

'Ferido severamente? Ala Hospitalar?' a mente dela paralisada. Ela não consegue fazer nada, exceto encarar o espaço na frente dela.

"Aonde está a Lily?" o Sirius pergunta ao Rupert. O Roo acena na direção da entrada, e o Sirius se vira, e caminha até ela.

"Nossa, cariad, você não parece estar feliz em me ver!" ele diz, levantando o queixo dela com a mão dele, forçando que ela olhe nos seus olhos enigmáticos. O toque parece tirar a Lily do seu estupor chocado.

"Eu não estou." ela responde, se virando e caminhando para fora da sala de aula. Como que ela pode ficar feliz em ver o Sirius, se a aparição dele significa que o James está machucado?

* * *

O Sirius fica indeciso se deve ou não, ir atrás dela. Depois de um instante de consideração, ele diz para a turma, "Eu volto logo." e então grita, "Lily! Lily, espera!" ele diz correndo atrás dela.

Ele finalmente a alcança, e segura o cotovelo dela, fazendo-a parar.

"Você pode esperar?" ele demanda.

"Por que você não me disse?" ela grita, enquanto se vira para encará-lo.

"Quando e como?" ele grita de volta furiosamente. "O que você teria preferido que eu fizesse? Contado para você na frente da turma, e exposto nós três? 'Ah, aí está você, cariad! Por falar nisso, o seu amado James está na Ala Hospitalar depois de ter sido quase que rasgado em pedacinhos por um cachorro gigante de três cabeças?'" O rosto da Lily perde toda a coloração, e o Sirius se arrepende de ter colocado isso desse jeito.

"Rasgado em pedacinhos?" ela pergunta fracamente. Ela parece que vai desmaiar. O Sirius retira aquele impulso assustador e sentimentalmente ridículo, de abraçar ela, a confortando, e simplesmente coloca ambas as mãos nos ombros dela, para deixá-la estável.

"Eu sei que a idéia foi sua, então eu não vou me incomodar em explicar o que nós estávamos fazendo."

"Você estava com ele?" ela pergunta, soando estar ligeiramente aliviada.

"Sim, fui eu quem o trouxe."

"Ele vai ficar bem?" São lágrimas nos olhos dela? Ela acha que são. A maldita vontade é irreprimível agora, então com um suspiro relutante, ele desiste, e a abraça. Ele não quer fazer um hábito dessas demonstrações sentimentais. Ela _o_ teria chorando se ele não for cauteloso.

"É claro..." ele diz, tentando reassegurar tanto ela, quanto ele mesmo. "O Pontas sempre está bem. Mas agora nós temos que voltar para a aula."

A Lily sai do abraço, sorri para ele, e balança a cabeça. "Eu não _vou_ para a aula, Sirius..."

"Boa garota." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela. Ele pode dizer por aquele sorriso, que ela vai diretamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Ele a vê ir embora, sem volta para a sala de aula, até que ela desapareça por completo em uma passagem secreta que ele sabe que leva ao segundo andar. Ele sorri orgulhosamente.

'Bom,' pensa o Sirius alegremente. 'Pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu disso. Agora nós sabemos que o romance do Pontas não é unilateral.'

Enquanto eles caminham de volta para a sala de aula, ele imagina qual motivo delicioso ele vai dar para eles dessa vez. É claro que isso aparenta ser uma briga de casal, mas eles não pode deixá-los achando que o romance dele com a Lily está perigando, especialmente não por algo que o _Sirius_ tenha feito.

Com certeza, a turma está olhando ele com interesse, quando ele entra na sala. Eles esperam esperançosos. Em um impulso repentino, ele decide contar a verdade para eles, e assume que vai soar mais poderosa por esse motivo. Ele caminha para falar com o Ferris, Rupert Ferris, mas tem a certeza que a voz dele seja alta o suficiente para todo mundo poder ouvir.

"De todas as mulheres no mundo," ele começa dramaticamente. "A Lily Evans é a única que eu jamais amei..."

O Sirius Black nunca amou uma mulher antes na vida dele, nem mesmo a mãe dele. As únicas pessoas que ele _realmente_ ama são os amigos dele, e a Lily é a única mulher entre eles, então o que ele disse foi completamente verdadeiro.

Ele caminha de volta para a mesa, para encarar o resto da turma, correndo dedos longos e elegantes por um cabelo, igualmente longo e elegante. "Agora," ele diz retornando para aquela voz preguiçosa e confiante que ele geralmente utiliza. "Se vocês me desculparem pelo prelúdio dramático, é hora de nos movermos para a polaridade da intenção mágica. Agora, obviamente, vocês estão nessa turma, então vocês entendem o que isso significa." ele diz com uma complacência sarcástica.

Para a surpresa dele, o Rupert levanta a mão, e nem mesmo espera se chamado antes de começar a falar. "É o que faz as Artes das Trevas ser sombria." ele responde. "A magia antiga tendeu a ser somente em um lado ou do outro, quando a magia moderna não é tão polarizada. Entretanto, as artes das trevas se inclinam mais a feitiçaria antiga, e esses que lutam contra as artes das trevas permanecem com a feitiçaria moderna, em vez da 'luz' do contrapeso das artes das trevas. É por isso que a polaridade é usualmente negligenciada, porque hoje em dia, nós estamos vendo apenas um lado do espectro. A maior parte da magia 'boa' foi perdida."

"Assustador, não é? Mas continue, eu gostaria de ouvir mais do que a Lily tem a dizer sobre esse assunto."

O Rupert aparenta estar envergonhado, e pigarreia sem jeito. "Não, está tudo bem. Você continua, Professor."

"Eu vou sim, obrigado. Agora, como o pequenino disse, a maior parte da magia antiga 'boa' está perdida, então nós vamos discutir alguma da magia antiga 'das trevas' que, tristemente, ainda é praticada hoje em dia."

O Sirius continua com a aula, até que alguém levante a mão.

"Sim?"

"Por que a magia antiga é tão… primitiva? Tão bruta? Por que o sangue e a dor estão envolvidos?"

"Bom, minha querida, a magia evolui, assim como a tecnologia. Os métodos e equipamentos eram mais rudimentares, porque era uma época mais rudimentar. Como a humanidade ficou mais sofisticada, a magia também ficou. Embora uma coisa deva ser pelo método 'primitivo'. A magia antiga, por ser tão crua e se alimentar de energia negativa, talvez até mesmo de abordagem brutal, é, até hoje, quase sempre mais poderosa que os feitiços modernos."

"Mas se a magia das trevas é mais poderosa, como que nós podemos..." ela não termina.

Realmente é uma pergunta excelente, para o qual o Sirius nunca soube a resposta...

* * *

A Lily está quase sem fôlego quando ela chega na ala hospitalar, ela correu até aqui tão rapidamente. A Madame Pomfrey está cuidando de um garoto que aparenta ter uma quantidade enorme de cabelo crescendo das orelhas dele.

"Você não deveria estar em aula, Srta. Evans?" pergunta a Madame Pomfrey obrigatoriamente.

"Eu tenho permissão do Professor para estar aqui." ela responde, ela não acha que isso é uma mentira. Mesmo se fosse, o Sirius confirmaria essa história. "Aonde ele está?"

A Madame Pomfrey não precisa perguntar de quem a garota está se referindo; ela simplesmente acena com a mão para o final da ala. Todas as camas estão ocupadas, exceto por uma, com as cortinas fechadas em volta dela. Ela não pode vê-lo, mas ela sabe que ele está ali.

A Madame Pomfrey se junta a ela, instantes depois. "Todos os ossos dele já foram reatados, e a pele dele foi remendada. Entretanto, ele perdeu muito sangue, então vai demorar um pouco para ele recuperar as forças."

"Há quanto tempo ele está dormindo?"

"Eu dei a poção para ele a..." ela olha para o relógio dela. "Uma hora e meia atrás."

"Então vai demorar um pouco para ele acordar?"

"Pelo menos mais quatro horas."

"Certo, eu vou estar aqui se você precisar de mim."

* * *

Os sonhos do James são vertiginosos, desordenados e enervantes. Induzido pela poção utilizada para aliviar as dores dele e os eventos recentes, o subconsciente dele fica solto, e toca um inferno na mente dele.

Ele está na floresta com o Sirius e o Fofo, que está dizendo para ele, que na semana passada o Izzy Fairbanks foi levado para Azkaban por vestir pijamas em público.

Então ele está no Átrio do Ministério. O Rookwood agarra a Lily pelo cabelo e a joga para o lado. Ele ouve a cabeça dela bater na parede, e cair no chão, antes que o Rookwood se vire para ele. "Ah, James!" ele diz, a malícia no rosto dele misturada com uma maldade satisfeita. "Você deveria ter se unido a nós. Uma pena sobre o seu pai..."

Então o Rookwood se transforma _no_ pai dele, que começa a reprendê-lo na frente de toda a turma dele do sétimo ano, dizendo para ele encarar o seu _próprio_ bicho papão, em vez de forçá-lo nas crianças. Gotas de suor começam a escorrer pelo rosto dele, enquanto o pai dele se aproxima com um baú que o James tem certeza que contém um bicho papão. Ele ia abrir quando, repentinamente, ele começa a gritar e arranhar, a coisa dentro dele querendo sair. Ele percebe que o baú tem correntes e uma fechadura enferrujada, e o pai dele e os alunos, de alguma forma, desapareceram. Ele está sozinho nas masmorras, que está impossivelmente quente para um dia de inverno, praticamente infernal. Ele puxa o colarinho, e limpa o suor da testa dele, enquanto o grito do baú fica mais alto, e mais alto, até que ele colapse sobre o grito e o calor.

… Algo fresco e refrescante se move sobre a testa e o peito dele, enquanto ele ouve o cantarolar gentil de uma voz familiar.

"Lily?"

"Foi só um sonho, tudo está bem."

* * *

Ela conjura um retalho novo; o que ela estava utilizando está muito ensopado de suor para ser útil. Ela continua a limpar a perspiração que finalmente sinaliza o término da febre dele. Ele abre os olhos, e entorta os olhos para ela. Ela entrega os óculos dele, e ele os coloca, se empurrando dolorosamente para uma posição sentada.

"Quando você chegou aqui?" ele pergunta, com a garganta seca e a voz rouca.

"Não faz muito tempo." ela diz, lhe entregando um copo. Ele o empurra para longe.

"Chega de poções." ele diz firmemente. Ele não quer ter mais sonhos que nem aquele.

"É água, beba." ela diz, lhe oferecendo o copo mais uma vez. Dessa vez, ele o pega e bebe rapidamente. A Lily enche mais uma vez, com água da varinha dela, e o James bebe novamente, desse vez bebendo a um passo mais sano.

"Obrigado."

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Eu já estive melhor, mas eu estou bem."

"Bom, vendo como você está bem, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"O que diabos você está pensando?" ela grita.

"O quê?"

"Seu hipócrita irritante! Que tipo de tolo entra na floresta desse jeito, logo depois de dizer para outra pessoa que é muito perigoso? Você achou que você não fosse comido porque você é certificado pelo Ministério, que ser um auror treinado automaticamente não faz disso uma idéia estúpida? Eu achei que você tinha mais senso do que isso, James..." É uma boa sensação não ser a pessoa em apuros, pensa a Lily. A madame Pomfrey olha (embora ela finja não estar olhando) com aprovação divertida. É claro que a curandeira agora já sabe da verdadeira profissão do James, seria difícil não saber depois que ele, e tantos dos seus colegas, passaram algum tempo na ala hospitalar dela com machucados relacionado ao trabalho. Vendo que a Evans tem a situação sobre controle, a Madame Pomfrey a deixa continuar, ignorando o fato que ela geralmente proíbe que as pessoas gritem com os pacientes dela.

"Eu não estava sozinho." ele se defende. "O Sirius estava comigo."

"Sirius? Você _precisava_ do Hagrid! Ele é o único que consegue, relativamente, controlar os bichos dele. Você tem _certeza_ que está bem?" ela adiciona, com o tom de voz se alterando de um grito, para um sussurro fortificado com preocupação.

"Eu estou bem." ele responde.

"Bom, porque eu vou gritar mais com você. Não somente você fez algo idiota, mas você fez sem eu estar junto! Foi a minha idéia, afinal. Você disse que era muito perigoso para eu ir como uma corça, então o que faz a diferença para você ir como um cervo? Olha o que aconteceu com você! Por que, POR QUE você não me disse, e me deixou ir com você?"

"Porque eu não queria que fosse você nessa cama de hospital. É a minha vez, você não concorda?"

"Absolutamente que não! Você tem noção do choque que foi, nessa manhã, ouvir que você estava na ala hospitalar? Se você tivesse ao menos me contado o que você estava fazendo, eu estaria preparada. Eu não sabia de nada. Eu fiquei apavorada!"

"Agora você sabe como é a sensação." ele diz com um sorriso. Embora ele não se sinta com vontade de sorrir. Se ela se importar com ele, até mesmo uma fração do que ele sente por ela, seria tormento suficiente.

"E aquele ato covarde com a poção para eu dormir na noite anterior! Me insultou ao extremo, Potter, como você ousa me rebaixar desse jeito. Colocando a criança na cama antes de você sair, e se rasgar em pedaços."

"Não foi desse jeito!"

"Não foi?"

"Bom, eu posso ver como que, sobre um certo ângulo, pode ser visto desse jeito, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Não podemos falar sobre isso depois? Ou talvez, nunca? Eu tenho algo mais importante para te dizer."

"Você não pode negar nada disso. Não tem defesa para isso."

"Lily..."

"Você foi um grosso inconsiderado e eu..."

"Lily."

"Não consigo acreditar que você não..."

"Lily!" ele grita. Ela momentaneamente cessa a invectiva dela.

"O quê?"

"Eu sei o que aconteceu com o Hagrid..."

* * *

(a/n) Inverness é uma cidade da Escócia, capital da região de Highland, com cerca 40. 000 hab. Local onde afirma-se ter visto o Monstro do Lago Ness, localizado ao sul da cidade.

Eu ia colocar outro a/n sobre a fala que o James usa para acordar a Lily. Mas quero ver quem reconhece da onde foi retirada!! :)

Ok. Vou dar um preview para vocês do próximo capítulo, vou dar o título para vocês. Chama-se: **A Última Meia-Noite**. Querem ler? Aposto que sim. Então… acho que eu não preciso mais dizer o que vocês tem que fazer...


	37. 36: A Última Meia Noite

A/N: Viram só, nos capítulos anteriores todo mundo ficou falando: "você ama todos os capítulos..." e "todos os capítulos são os seus favoritos...", mas eu aposto com vocês que, esses últimos 3 capítulos são os favoritos de muita gente!! Sobre isso eu só posso dizer duas coisas, esperem pelos próximos capítulos!! O 37 e o 38, que são imensos, são tão bons, mas tão bons… Vocês não perdem por esperar!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 36: A Última Meia-Noite**_

"Nós temos que contar para ele." diz a Lily, depois que o James relata o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças.

"E dizer o quê? 'Eu estava conversando com o Fofo um dia desses, e ele me disse a coisa mais estranha...'"

"Pára com isso. Nós não podemos _não_ contar para ele. Ele tem que saber. Nós podemos estar colocando ele em mais perigo, por mantê-lo na ignorância."

"Nós podemos conversar com o Hagrid, contar para ele o que nós suspeitamos. Explicar como uma teoria, e fazer com que ele tome as precauções necessárias. Não é o plano ideal, mas é a única opção que nós temos."

"E o Dumbledore?"

"Nós podemos deixar o Hagrid contar para o Dumbledore. Talvez o diretor possa dizer o que ele deve fazer."

A Madame Pomfrey se sente levemente inoportuna quando ela 'bate' na cortina que envolve a cama do James. Nenhum som vem dela há quase uma hora, e ela assume que eles colocaram um feitiço silenciador em volta dela, para garantir a privacidade na qual ela sabe que está interrompendo agora.

"Hora de comer, Potter, você precisa de nutrientes."

O James olha para o prato que a Madame Pomfrey oferece, e entorta o nariz em desgosto. Ele dá uma mordida hesitante, e pensa que a Lily descreveu a comida de hospital bem acuradamente quando ela comparou a bosta de Hipogrifo.

"Melhor ir para a aula de Feitiços, Evans." diz o James, olhando para o relógio dele. A hora do almoço está terminando agora, e as aulas vão começar logo. "Tenha a certeza de passar na cozinha no seu caminho para comer alguma coisa." Ele espera que ela entenda que isso significa para ela trazer alguma comida comestível para ele também.

Tendo se reassegurado que ele está bem, ela sai para a aula de Feitiços. Ela realmente não deveria mais perder nenhuma aula. Ela vem perdendo muitas, nessas últimas semanas.

O Sirius está descendo a escada, enquanto ela está subindo. O James não tem aula depois do almoço, então ela deveria ter assumido que o Sirius iria visitá-lo.

O Sirius muda de direção para caminhar com ela até a aula. "Como está o namorado?" ele pergunta, tentando mascarar a preocupação dele com um golpe brincalhão nos sentimentos dela. A Lily ignora, ou melhor, confirma o comentário insolente do Sirius por responder.

"Ele está acordado, e passando bem. Eu acho que ele gostaria de te ver."

O rosto do Sirius muda para um sorriso aliviado. "Graças a Merlin por isso. Eu não sei o quanto ele te contou, mas não foi a culpa dele que o Fofo atacou. Eles estavam se dando relativamente bem, até ele se transformar de volta para a forma humana, para pegar a varinha dele. Eu acho que o Fofo deve tê-lo confundido por um Comensal da Morte. O Hagrid é o único 'homem' que ele realmente vê, seria natural para ele ver uma pessoa do tamanho normal em casacos pretos, e chegar a conclusão errada. Eu não acho que ele confie nas pessoas… Eu senti isso, você sabe, de cachorro para cachorro."

"Ele me contou; mas obrigada, Sirius." A Lily está satisfeita que o Sirius foi com ele, e teve senso o suficiente para fazer o que era necessário. Como o James havia dito, eles estavam discutindo o que tinha acontecido (embora seja levemente errado chamar isso de discutir. As comunicações entre os animais é muito diferente do que a fala humana, não tem palavras que possam descrever o processo) quando um grito distante o fez se transformar de volta em humano para pegar a varinha dele. Como o Hagrid não usa uma varinha (guarda-chuva rosa não conta), o Fofo associou isso com o casaco preto, com os únicos outros humanos que ele encontrou na floresta. Comensais da Morte. Sabendo que os Comensais da Morte machucaram o Hagrid, o Fofo não recebeu a forma humana do James com muita bondade. 'Rasgado em pedacinhos' foi a interpretação dramática do Sirius. Na verdade, o Fofo deu uma patada (bem como um gato), fazendo várias e longas aberturas pelo corpo dele, enquanto ele foi derrubado para o outro lado da clareira. O Sirius correu para o James, que agora já estava fora do alcance do Fofo, se transformou de volta, e levou o James imediatamente para a Ala Hospitalar. A Lily perguntou porque eles não ficaram àquela distância segura o tempo todo, mas o James respondeu que era muito distante para uma conversa desse jeito… como tentar gritar um para o outro de lados opostos de um campo de Quadribol. Pode ser feito com muito esforço, mas não é o melhor jeito. Por sorte, o Fofo ainda é um 'filhote'. Caso estivesse completamente crescido, aquele ataque poderia ter significado uma morte muito repentina e dolorosa. Em vez disso, é somente um ferimento muito repentino e doloroso.

"Então, o que vai acontecer agora?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Imediatamente? Eu vou para a aula. Mas nós decidimos uma boa conversa com o Hagrid vai acontecer hoje a noite. O James pode te contar mais, eu realmente tenho que ir." Eles estavam parados do lado de fora da sala de aula de Feitiços. Alguns poucos alunos correm para dentro (mas não antes de pararem para encarar o par, esperando ver sabe-se lá o quê).

"Certo então. Te vejo na cozinha hoje a noite para o jantar?" pergunta o Sirius, sem esperar a audiência deles saiam. A Lily dá um olhar 'vocês se importam?' para algumas garotas, e elas entram na sala de aula.

"Eu te vejo lá." ela responde, antes de seguir as garotas para dentro da sala de aula.

* * *

"Tudo certo, Pontas?" pergunta o Sirius casualmente depois de entrar na Ala Hospitalar, alguns minutos depois.

"Completamente, Almofadinhas! Nunca me senti melhor, exceto por um leve caso de halitose causado por essa coisa que estão enfiando pela minha garganta."

"Excelente, excelente."

"Como foi a aula?"

"Fora de série, como esperado. Você discutiu a aula com a Lily antes, ou ela é somente intuitiva por natureza?"

"Eu disse o assunto para ela, nada mais. Por que, ela explicou melhor que você?"

"Ela não estava na aula, cara. Foi o Ferris, Rupert Ferris que fez o discurso. Ele confessou, depois da aula, que ela havia explicado o assunto para ele na noite anterior."

"Ela não estava na aula?"

"Ela não passou da porta. Ela me viu, me ouviu explicando para a turma que você estava na Ala Hospitalar, e marchou diretamente para fora da sala."

"Quando eu acordei, ela disse que não estava aqui a muito tempo." O James achou que ela tinha somente vindo durante o almoço.

"Quatro horas não é _muito_ tempo, é?" diz o Sirius, enquanto ele inspeciona as unhas dele diplomaticamente, dando um momento para o amigo dele esconder o sorriso, que automaticamente apareceu no rosto dele. Quando o Sirius olha, um instante depois, o James tem o sorriso estúpido dele quase que sobre controle.

"E falando na sua cara-metade, como estão as coisas?" O James atira um olhar levemente feio para o Sirius, mas responde de qualquer jeito, escolhendo não argumentar sobre o comentário da 'cara-metade'.

"Ela gritou comigo." ele diz. 'Vamos garota, me ajuda um pouco.' pensa o Sirius. Ela não deveria gritar com ele, ela deveria estar toda chorosa e preocupada, como ela estava com ele no corredor. Isso com certeza teria resultado em alguma ação do Pontas. Aparentemente a Evans não é romântica, mas o amigo dele ainda aparenta estar satisfeito com a memória. O Sirius treme mentalmente. 'O que quer que ferva a poção dele...' ele pensa.

O James dá ao Sirius um resumo da última semana, já que ele não o espelhou. Estranho, isso. O James sempre foi rápido para pegar o espelho, para discutir qualquer coisa remotamente problemática. No passado, o James teria espelhado logo depois daquela aula terrível com o Profeta e o bicho papão, mas ele não espelhou. Em vez disso, ele conversou com a Lily. Esse pensamento é tanto excitante quanto desanimador.

"Uma pena que o Fofo não poderia saber os nomes deles. Sabia, eu acho que o Hagrid tem razão sobre ele, ele é uma coisinha realmente doce quando você o conhece. Eu quero dizer, ele protegeu o Hagrid dos Comensais da Morte."

"Ah, sim, um verdadeiro coelhinho fofinho." diz o James, apalpando cuidadosamente os lados dele. "Mas eu devo dizer que ele é um senhor cão de guarda."

* * *

A Lily está na cozinha, depois da aula de Feitiços, tentando escolher qual das comidas favoritas do James é a mais fácil para contrabandear para dentro da Ala Hospitalar. Ela morde uma coxinha de galinha, enquanto espera a comida dele ser preparada, e então a descarta no momento que a comida do James está pronta. Ela quer entregar para ele o mais rápido o possível, e a mãe dela a ensinou a não andar e comer ao mesmo tempo (porque somente os animais roçam). Uma regra de etiqueta antiga e boba, mas como muitas das regras que ela recebeu quando era muito nova para protestar, ficou com ela.

"Ah, Srta. Evans, eu estou feliz que você chegou." diz a Madame Pomfrey, no momento que a Lily entra na Ala Hospitalar (com uma pequena cesta de comida escondida atrás das costas dela). "Eu preciso ir até as estufas para falar rapidamente com a Professora Sprout. Você pode tomar conta da Ala Hospitalar enquanto eu estiver fora? Eu não devo demorar."

"Certamente."

"Se qualquer coisa séria aparecer, você sabe aonde me encontrar." ela diz, enquanto sai pela porta.

"Bom, isso foi sorte. Agora você não tem que se preocupar sobre comer escondido, quando ela estiver de costas, como eu tive." ela diz, entregando o almoço dele.

"Maravilhoso, excelente, garota geniosa." diz o James, enquanto come alegremente o seu banquete miniatura de comida de verdade.

A Lily imagina justamente quanto sensível as feridas dele estão. Ela está tentada a dar um daqueles abraços 'eu estou feliz que você não está morto' _nele_, mas ela não quer arriscar machucá-lo.

A Madame Pomfrey retorna mais tarde (depois que a evidência incriminante de comida externa foi destruída) e deu um resumo para a Lily de como tomar conta do James.

"As ataduras dele no mínimo só vão ser retiradas na sexta-feira. Até então, elas vão precisar ser trocadas e recolocadas diariamente. Certifique-se de começar de baixo e ir subindo até em cima. Aqui, eu vou te mostrar como." diz a Madame Pomfrey, desabotoando a camisa do pijama do James, e fazendo ele estender os braços como um espantalho. "Do que você está rindo, Potter?" ela pergunta friamente.

"Eu só estou pensando por que você está dizendo isso tudo para _ela_, em vez de contar para mim." ele observa divertido.

"Porque então eu vou saber que foi feito corretamente. A Srta. Evans mostrou um interesse e uma aptidão para ser uma curandeira." Isso, e ela acha que ele ficaria muito relutante em voltar para a Ala Hospitalar toda vez que ele precisasse trocar, ou recolocar as ataduras dele. Ela sabe que ele vai ficar mais disposto a fazer isso, se a Srta. Evans estiver fazendo, em vez de desistir e jogar tudo no lixo no dia seguinte.

Então, o James fica sentado ali, com os braços esticados enquanto a Madame Pomfrey retira e recobre os ferimentos dele para mostrar a Lily, que então tenta copiar o que ela foi ensinada. Ele não consegue deixar de perceber que, enquanto as mãos da Madame Pomfrey são mais rápidas e mais eficientes, as da Lily são mais quentes, suaves, e gentis. Ele prefere a última qualquer dia.

* * *

A Lily vai para a cozinha para o jantar, como ela havia prometido ao Sirius. Ele está esperando pacientemente, quando ela chega, tomando um cálice de vinho.

"Aí está você, cariad. Eu estava começando a pensar que tinha tomado um bolo."

"Não, não tomou. Você sabia que eu viria. Você só está tentando me sentir culpada por estar atrasada."

O Sirius solta um latido de uma risada. "Não consigo deixar nada passar despercebido por você, não é?"

"Eu espero que não. Eu não gosto nenhum pouco da idéia de ser susceptível as farsas da sua pessoa." Isso tem o potencial de ser uma avaliação cruel, mas o jeito que ela disse isso, faz soar como o maior dos elogios. O Sirius sorri ao elogio.

"E como que você descreve a minha pessoa?"

"Aah… pescando por elogios agora, é?"

"Seja uma boa menina, e faça a minha vontade."

"Você é o tipo de homem cuja personalidade é tão cativante, a aparência é tão hipnotizante, e o carisma é tão viciante, que você poderia, não, iria, não, provavelmente galanteia _com_ sucesso qualquer mulher que você quer."

"Ah, não pára, você está fazendo um esplêndido trabalho." ele encoraja.

"Muito bem, você pode controlar e manipular quase que todo mundo, para fazer quase que tudo que você queira."

"Mmhmm..."

"E essa é a sua verdadeira força."

"Sim, sim..."

"E a sua verdadeira fraqueza."

"O quê? Lily, você fugiu do objetivo do exercício."

"Bem, isso precisava ser dito. É muito melhor quando você não seduz as pessoas para fazerem o que você quer, mas que elas façam isso quando verdadeiramente querem te ajudar."

"Qual é a diferença?"

"Alguém que faça algo só para você gostar deles, não é uma fonte segura de alguma pessoa que vai te ajudar consistentemente porque eles se importam."

"Várias pessoas se importam comigo. Eu recebo cartas toda semana, de mulheres declarando o amor delas por mim."

"Para o que serve esse amor, tanto para você, quanto para elas? Se realmente é amor, o que eu duvido. É somente uma paixão tola, uma obsessão que logo vai passar. Em um piscar de olhos, você preferiria ter alguém que realmente se importa com você, ao seu lado. Alguém que você realmente se importa com."

"Merlin, Evans, você sabe como tornar uma conversa decente, em sentimental, em uma frase. Um talento excelente, eu tenho certeza, mas desanimador para os seus parceiros de conversar mais sensíveis, como eu."

"Perdoe-me, Sirius, será que eu devo te contar uma piada suja, para fazer você se sentir melhor?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto, ok?"

"Muito bem. Eu recebi uma coruja do Moody no sábado."

"E o que o velho Olho Tonto tem a dizer?"

"O julgamento do John está pendente indefinidamente, assim como o dos pais dele."

"Bom."

"Mas se o julgamento deles foi protelado, quem sabe de quantos outros também vão ser."

"Qual é o seu ponto?"

"Não é justo, os prisioneiros sendo mandados para Azkaban sem um julgamento..."

"Quem se importa? Eu diria para a gente deixar os vermes cozinharem na própria sujeira deles."

"Você não estaria dizendo isso se fosse você."

"Bom, _não sou eu_, não é?"

"Seu bruto egoísta. Tenha um pouco de decência e justiça!"

"Não posso. Vai contra os meus princípios, concedendo que eu tenha algum. Melhor, diria que vai contra a minha _falta_ de princípios."

"Se você não tem princípios, então por que você quis ser um auror?"

O Sirius pensa que com certeza tem um problema em não ser capaz de deixar nada passar despercebido por ela. "Eu posso ter tido, em alguma época, eu acho." ele diz, de dentes cerrados.

"Se é assim que você se sente, então eu me arrependo de te convidar para a Ordem. Um jogador sem princípio, ou fraco, pode ser uma responsabilidade perigosa para todos."

"Você pode ser bem irritante as vezes, sabia disso?"

"Porque eu não te digo sempre o que você quer ouvir. Por que você não admite simplesmente que você tem princípios, fortes, bons, para ter orgulho deles? Você não tem que ter vergonha deles, a não ser que você seja muito covarde para fazer qualquer coisa com eles, mas nós dois sabemos que esse não é o caso..." ele pausa por um momento, para olhar para os sapatos dela. Ela parece envergonhada repentinamente. Talvez ela ache (com razão) que ela irritou o Sirius com o desvairo dela. "Mas se você quer continuar a esconder a sua bondade, então o seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

O Sirius coloca uma mão no topo da cabeça dela.

"Fechado." A Lily olha para ele, causando a mão do Sirius escorregar para a frente, bagunçando o cabelo dela em um jeito infantil bonitinho.

"Você sabe o que é surpreendente? Eu estou na verdade, muito satisfeito em ouvir você dizer isso. Eu sei que é besteira, mas eu sinto como se eu tivesse você para mim, de algum jeito."

"Bem, cariad, _de certa forma_, você tem."

A Lily sorri timidamente.

"Você é muito bonitinha." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela, mais ainda. Ele decide que fazer a garota ficar vermelha é uma boa diversão. Ele simplesmente não pode deixar de adicionar, "E eu tenho certeza que o Pontas também acha isso."

Sucesso. Sucesso completamente adorável e previsível. "Sirius, nós já conversamos sobre isso..." ela diz, com as bochechas com uma coloração charmosa de rosa.

"Nós conversamos, cariad. Mas as coisas mudam. Não negue que você espera que elas mudem."

"Você bebeu muito vinho." ela acusa, tentado explicar o relato descarado dele com a embriaguez dele.

"O quê? Você é permitida cutucar e espetar no meu caráter, e me deixar desconfortável, mas você não deixa eu fazer a mesma coisa? Não é muito correto, não é?"

"Só não diga nada para o James, por favor?"

"Não _sonharia_ em fazer isso."

"Eu não estou brincando, Sirius, uma palavra e eu vou..."

"Sim, sim, certo, tudo bem. Estrague a diversão de nós dois. Você age como se não _quisesse_ ficar com ele."

"Sirius!" ela diz, soando escandalizada.

"O quê? Você não seria a primeira..."

"Eu preciso de mais vinho." diz a Lily, balançando a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, cariad. Eu vou manter o seu segredo. É como se eu tivesse você para mim, de algum jeito..." ele diz em um tom musical que não combina com a fala lenta usual dele. A Lily sabe que aquela foi uma personificação da voz dela.

"Vai a merda, Black." ela diz, se forçando não sorrir.

* * *

Naquela noite, a Lily espera na porta da entrada pelo Hagrid (ela mandou a Ebony para ele mais cedo dizendo que o James não poderia vir). Ela precisou de muita contenção para não contar tudo para ele naquele momento, mas ela resiste. Ela vai esperar pelo James, e contar para ele a meia-noite, como eles haviam planejado. Não tem como tirar o James da Ala Hospitalar antes da Madame Pomfrey ir dormir, então a meia-noite é a melhor opção. Embora a Lily não _goste_ da idéia do James ficar fora da cama, quando ele não deveria estar, ela sabe que ela não tem direito nenhum de reclamar, porque ele iria jogar de volta na cara dela, caso ela reclamasse.

"Então, como estão os Testrálios, Hagrid?" ela pergunta, tentando fazer uma conversa fútil.

"Estão melhorando. A maior parte deles já se recuperaram. Mas parece que alguns estão sumidos."

"Alguns estão sumidos?" ela pergunta nervosamente.

"É, quatro deles sumiram. Eu não sei o que pode ter acontecido com eles." diz o Hagrid, igualmente preocupado, mas por razões diferentes.

"Isso… não é bom." ela diz, desejando que o James estivesse com ela aqui agora. Ela se conforta acariciando o pelo prateado do Mercúrio. Ela vai ter que deixar ele ir logo, mas como ela pode fazer isso? Como ela pode jogá-lo de volta na floresta, junto com os da espécie dele, quando ela sabe qual mal que pode estar ali? Como qualquer pai consegue deixar um filho fora de vista, em uma época como essa?

"Não é costume deles fugirem, eles são criaturas muito leais, e Hogwarts é um dos poucos lugares que eles podem viver com segurança. A maior parte das pessoas não gosta de vê-los, não os quer por perto."

A Lily se **força** a não contar. Ela **não vai** dizer nada.

"Eu não quero mudar de assunto, Hagrid." ela mente, porque isso é _precisamente_ o que ela deseja fazer. "Mas quanto tempo falta para deixarmos o Mercúrio ir?"

"Oh, eu acho que ele poderia ir _agora_, caso ele queira."

"Mercúrio?" ela pergunta, consultando o unicórnio no que ele prefere fazer. Como resposta, ele simplesmente pulou sobre a cerca do cercado dele, e correu para dentro da floresta, sem um som ou um aceno com a cabeça de adeus. Se foi. A Lily quer ser abster de chorar. Ela funga, mantendo as lágrimas firmemente nos olhos dela, sem piscar, não as permitindo cair.

Repentinamente, o unicórnio reaparece, pulando de volta para o cercado dele. Ela não consegue impedir. Ela pisca em surpresa, e consequentemente esmaga as lágrimas para fora dos olhos dela, e as deixa cair pelas bochechas. Ela envolve os braços dela em volta dele, apertando-o levemente. Ela não precisa ser uma corça para entender o que ele quer dizer. Ele pode ir embora, mas ele vai voltar.

"Certo, garoto. Eu vou vir te visitar freqüentemente, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar seguro." ela diz, sabendo que isso é uma coisa impossível para pedir para qualquer pessoa. O Mercúrio balança a cabeça para cima e relincha. "Eu vou voltar a meia-noite." ela diz para ele, acariciando o pescoço dele.

O Hagrid a acompanha de volta para o castelo com a segurança que ele vai ficar acordado para encontrar com eles mais tarde. Ela se despede, e entra, caminhando de volta para a Ala Hospitalar, limpando as últimas lágrimas.

"Você esteve chorando." diz o James abruptamente, quando a vê.

"Bem deduzido." ela diz sarcasticamente. Ela parou de chorar antes de entrar na Ala Hospitalar, mas ela não teve a oportunidade de olhar o rosto dela no espelho. Ela provavelmente está com uma aparência medonha. O James olha para a curandeira, e levanta as sobrancelhas. A Madame Pomfrey entende isso como a dica dela para ir embora, então ela sai.

"O que foi?" ele diz, colocando mais sentimentos na voz dele dessa vez.

"Não é nada, mesmo."

O Potter pigarreia de forma significativa. "Eu me lembro que você fez uma promessa, a algumas noites atrás… O que foi mesmo? Os detalhes me escapam." ele diz, indicando claramente que ele se lembra _muito bem_ dos detalhes, e que ela está desconsiderando a promessa dela. Ela suspira derrotada, e então se senta na cama, ao lado dele.

"Vai soar besteira agora, mas hoje a noite é a minha última noite para alimentar o Mercúrio, e por um momento, eu achei que ele tinha ido embora e que não ia voltar mais..." As malditas lágrimas estão ameaçando reaparecer. "Você viu o que aconteceu com os pais dele, James!"

"Eu sei."

Não tem muito a ser dito nesse assunto, e o pouco que poderia não vale a pena ser dito, então ela muda de assunto.

"Quatro testrálios desapareceram misteriosamente." ela diz seriamente.

"Ah, ótimo..." diz o James soando estar lastimável. "Essa vai ser uma noite _muito_ boa..." ele diz sarcasticamente.

* * *

"Hagrid, tem algo que nós gostaríamos de discutir com você." começa o James, cuidadosamente.

"O quê?"

"Você sabe Hagrid, que o Lorde das Trevas está continuando a aumentar o exército dele, e está sempre procurando por armas poderosas e intimidantes?" diz a Lily.

"É claro."

"E criaturas mágicas também?" continua o James.

"É por isso que o Dumbleore queria que a gente avisasse os centauros da floresta." ele responde concordando.

"Bom, e se..." começa a Lily, mas ela não quer ser a primeira a dizer isso.

"Nós achamos que o Lorde das Trevas, ou os seguidores dele, tem um interesse nos seus… é… bichinhos."

"Por quê?"

"Nós acabamos de dizer. Você-sabe-quem está montando um exército, com uma legião de criaturas das trevas e poderosas, com as quais ele possa assustar, intimidar e coagir. E bem, Hagrid, você é bem famoso pelo sua coleção de criaturas fantásticas."

"Não, você não está dizendo que você-sabe-quem está atrás..."

"Isso é exatamente o que nós estamos dizendo." diz a Lily. Então ela adiciona suavemente, quase com vergonha pelo Hagrid, por dizer isso na frente do James. "Não se esqueça, Hagrid. Têm várias pessoas aí fora, comensais da morte, e não comensais da morte, que acreditam que _você_ foi o responsável por aquela tragédia no seu segundo ano. Que você possui e controla um monstro que mata os nascidos trouxas..." Sendo nascida trouxa, e sendo amiga do Hagrid, esse pensamento a faz tremer com raiva suprimida e indignidade.

"Você acha… que eles podem estar atrás de mim por causa disso?"

"Vamos, Hagrid, isso é tão surpreendente assim? Testrálios, Acromântulas, Fofo, Explosivins, e incontáveis outros! Parece que você tem um acúmulo inteiro de criaturas das trevas a sua disposição. Para alguém que queira construir uma legião terrível de criaturas intimidantes, a sua coleção seria muito tentadora."

"Eles não são criaturas das trevas!" ele defende.

"É claro que nós sabemos disso, Hagrid, mas esse não é o ponto. Com certeza você deve ver como você é atraente para os propósitos do Lorde das trevas. Por que ele gostaria de ter você ao lado dele."

"Eu jamais vou..."

"Nós sabemos que você jamais iria voluntariamente, mas existem outras maneiras. Ou talvez ele vai deixar você e pegar os animais. Como o Fofo ou… ou os _testrálios_..."

O Hagrid entende o que eles estão querendo dizer.

"Vocês acham que eles estavam na verdade atrás do Fofo naquela noite."

"Sim." diz o James firmemente.

"E eles pegaram os testrálios, e estão atrás de todos os outros." a voz o do Hagrid está profunda e fixa.

"Sim." expressa a Lily tentando consolá-lo.

O silêncio prevalece por vários instantes inoportunos, antes que o Hagrid solte um grito de frustração, que teria feito justiça aos seus parentes de tamanho gigante, e corre como um trovão para dentro da floresta sozinho. O Mercúrio, assustado pelo som aterrorizador, corre na direção oposta, e tanto o unicórnio quanto o gigante estão longe deles, na floresta… sozinhos.

A Lily se move para ir atrás de um dos dois, ela não sabe qual dos dois, mas o James coloca um mão no ombro dela, e balança a cabeça dele.

"Mas..." ela implora.

"Não… deixe-o ir. Ele provavelmente foi checar cada uma das criaturas da floresta."

"Mas, James, foi assim que ele foi atacado da última vez!"

"Eu não acho que nada possa pará-lo agora..." diz o James decisivamente.

Não foi assim que ele queria que a última meia-noite deles fosse…

A Lily fica parada ali, olhando para as profundezas escuras da floresta, procurando por qualquer sinal de pêlo prateado, ou altura gigante, mas ela não vê nada além de quietude e silêncio. Estranho para a Floresta Proibida, que sempre está se movendo ou fazendo sons misteriosos. A quietude a preocupa. A imaginação terrível dela a diz que é porque tudo está se escondendo, porque eles sabem que alguma coisa terrível está vagando por ali.

"Vamos." diz o James, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros dela, direcionando-a de volta.

Eles caminham silenciosamente de volta para o castelo, e sobem as escadas para o quarto da Lily. O James não acende a lareira. Eles simplesmente cruzam a sala comunal, e entram no outro quarto.

* * *

Esse não é o fim da fic, somente a última meia-noite!! Ainda tem MUITA coisa para acontecer!! Bom, próximo capítulo é ótimo, como sempre, mas imenso. São em torno de 30 páginas, sendo o maior até agora. Vamos ver se eu consigo postá-lo amanhã. Eu tremo com o de depois de amanhã, que tem mais de 40 páginas!! Aiaiai meus dedinhos…

Ahh sim, capítulo que vem temos o **Remus** aparecendo...


	38. 37: Quebra Cabeças, Poesias e Lua Cheia

**A/N**: Tivemos menos reviews do que o normal para o cap anterior. Mas acho que seria esperado, muita gente deve estar aproveitando o feriadão viajando. Ahh como eu gostaria de estar morando no Brasil e ter esse feriadão, e passá-lo só traduzindo.

Consegui traduzir o capítulo em um dia. Tem algumas poesias nele, como podem ver pelo título, mas como quis traduzir e postar o mais rápido o possível para vocês, eu não fiz a minha versão, somente deixei a poesia original e a tradução ao lado (como fiz na música da Lily). Quem sabe quando eu tiver um tempo eu tento chegar a uma versão em português somente. Por enquanto só ia gastar mais tempo (muito mais tempo para falar a verdade), e eu acho que vocês não se importam de ter as poesias desse jeito.

Divirtam-se com o maior capítulo até hoje!! 30 páginas!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 37: Quebra-Cabeças, Poesias e Lua Cheia**_

O James fecha a porta de madeira atrás deles, e a Lily segue diretamente para a janela, olhando para a floresta. A lua crescente manda luz suficiente para que a Lily possa ver os terrenos perfeitamente, mas nem mesmo o Sol pode penetrar nas profundezas da Floresta Proibida, então como que se pode esperar isso da Lua?

Mesmo assim, ela não consegue tirar os olhos dela dos topos daquelas árvores, e a fronteira da floresta, e não consegue deixar de esperar que os dois saiam juntos. Ela ouve os passos do James se aproximando, parando atrás dela, enquanto ele olha sobre o ombro dela também para a janela. 'Se ele fosse o Sirius, ele iria envolver os braços dele em mim, e eu ficaria envolvida naquele calor.' ela pensa. Mas o James não é o Sirius, e nem ela deseja que ele seja.

Ela não percebe como o quarto está frio, até ela ver a respiração do James, de canto de olho, expelindo como uma névoa, em intervalos regulares. Agora que ela está prestando atenção, ela pode ouvir os dentes dele baterem também. Silenciosamente, ela o enfeitiça com calor usando _thermilicorpus_. É óbvio que a respiração dele ainda é visível, mas ela sabe que pelo menos ele não está mais sentindo frio agora. A Lily não sente frio, ela se sente dormente.

"Você fez isso?" pergunta o James.

"Sim."

"Eu achei que você precisasse ver para poder fazer o feitiço."

"Eu sabia muito bem aonde você estava." ela responde. É verdade, ela _realmente_ precisa de contato visual para poder fazer a magia, quer ela tenha uma varinha ou não. É um dos fundamentos de lançamento de feitiços. Feitiços convocatórios são a única exceção a regra, mas eles somente funcionam se a pessoa que os está convocando _souber_ que o objeto a ser convocado existe, e tem uma noção relativamente boa de aonde ele está localizado. A Lily pode somente assumir que esse é o caso dela. Ela _sabe_. Ela consegue _sentir_ exatamente aonde ele está, visível, ou invisível, porque ele ancora todos os sentidos dela.

"Obrigado. Você não está..." ele começa a perguntar, mas ela balança a cabeça.

"Mas você está tremendo de frio."

Ela não está tremendo de frio, ela está estremecida, e não é do frio, e nem mesmo é de ficar tão próxima ao James. É porque, não importa quando tempo ela fique olhando pela janela, as duas figuras amadas não reaparecem. Não é que ela esteja se sentindo como se eles estivem em perigo, ela sente, mas não isso não é o que está incomodando ela principalmente. O Hagrid estava chateado, e o Mercúrio assustado, quando os dois correram para a floresta, e a Lily não pôde fazer nada para confortá-los. Eles estão sofrendo sozinhos, e ninguém deveria passar por isso.

_Ela_ não está sozinha, ela se lembra repentinamente. Estranho, ela sabe que o James está ao lado dela, e mesmo assim não parece como se outra pessoa estivesse presente. Talvez seja porque ela tenha ficado tão acostumada a ter o James por perto, que ela se sente como se ainda tivesse privacidade, mesmo quando ele está por perto.

* * *

O James fecha a janela, e a cortina, para impedir a Lily de ficar olhando por ela, desse jeito, a noite inteira. A Lily finalmente se vira.

"Por que não vamos para a cama?" ele pergunta.

"Eu não posso dormir com os dois lá fora." O James sabe que isso é verdade. Quantas inúmeras vezes ele ouviu a mãe dele reclamar, quando ele chegava tarde durante as férias de Verão, que ela não conseguia dormir porque ela ficava acordada se preocupando.

"O Hagrid está acostumado com a floresta, e é o lar do Mercúrio. Eles vão ficar bem..." ele tenta reassegurar ela. "Além do que, não há nada que você pode fazer por eles agora." Ele odeia dizer isso para ela, mas é a verdade.

* * *

O estômago da Lily gira dolorosamente. Não há nada que ela possa fazer pelos dois que ela ama. Esse é o pior tipo de impotência que qualquer pessoa pode experimentar. Saber que alguém está sofrendo, e que você não é capaz de fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Muito pior do que você mesmo sofrer.

"Vou tomar banho." ela diz rapidamente, e desaparece para dentro do banheiro. Ela abre a água com toda a força, para afogar os sons dela ficando doente no vaso.

O estômago dela se sente calmo depois que fica vazio, e ela entra no chuveiro. Ela fica lá por um longo tempo, pensando em tudo, sem chegar a nenhuma realização. 'Você não pode arar um campo por ficar parada por um longo tempo, somente pensando em mexer no chão.' Pensar sobre as coisas não realizam nada, somente as ações. Mas não tem nenhuma ação que ela pode fazer, e pensar sobre elas é inevitável. A água quente está praticamente queimando a pele dela, e quando ela sai do chuveiro, o vapor sobe pelo corpo dela. Ela se seca e se veste nos pijamas que ela havia descartado hoje de manhã, mas continua no banheiro, envolta pelo calor. Ela não quer sair, porque ela sabe que o quarto dela vai estar congelante.

Mas ela também não pode passar a noite inteira no banheiro...

Como ela havia esperado, o ar frio dói quando entra em contato com a pele dela, e ela corre para a cama, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas.

"Aaiii," Geme o James, sonolento.

"Desculpa." ela sussurra. Ela não esperava que ele estivesse aqui, se ela soubesse, ela teria sido mais cuidadosa, ela não quer abrir nenhum daqueles ferimentos. "Eu te machuquei?"

"Hmm mm." Isso é um sim, ou um não? Um som tão ambíguo quando é murmurado enquanto alguém está sonolento. 'Bem,' ela racionaliza, 'se ele está quase dormindo, ele não deve estar com tanta dor.' Ela se gira até achar uma posição confortável, e tenta dormir. Ela nunca contou ovelhas antes, mas ela imagina que se for tão eficiente quanto contar a respiração do James Potter, não pode ser tão ineficiente.

O James não está mais na cama quando ela acorda, ao som do despertador dela, as 8 horas da manhã. Ela encara o despertador por um tempo. Deveria ter tocado a 2 horas atrás, para o amanhecer. O James mudou?

Ela pula o café da manhã, e vai para a cabana do Hagrid, para ver se ele está lá. Quando ele não responde, o coração dela desaba. Ela somente pode esperar que ele tenha voltado para casa de noite, e agora está acordado, e fazendo o trabalho diário. Ela espera até o último momento possível, antes de sair para a aula de Poções. O Slughorn não aparenta tão caloroso com ela hoje, mas ela acha que deveria esperar isso, já que ela perdeu várias das aulas dele. Sem a Lily, são _cinco_ alunos a menos do que originalmente eram no início do ano. A Lily e quatro Sonserinos...

* * *

O James sonhou que o Dumbledore estava dizendo para ele sair da cama, que eles tinham assuntos para discutir. O Diretor estava abrindo as cortinas, quando o James acorda. Por um louco momento, o James acha que o sonho dele foi real, e rapidamente retira o braço dele, que está envolvendo a Lily, tentando pensar como explicar tudo.

A respiração dele lentamente volta para o normal, quando ele percebe que o Dumbledore, na verdade, não está ali, e o James olha para o braço esquerdo com suspeita. Mas que coisinha sorrateira, se aproveitou que ele e a Lily estavam dormindo, para fazer o que ele quisesse.

Ele olha para o despertador, mas sem os óculos ele não pode ver a hora. Colocá-los também não ajuda muito, ainda está muito escuro, então ele cuidadosamente se inclina sobre a Lily, e o retira da cabeceira. 5:40. Ele precisa retornar para a Ala Hospitalar antes que a Madame Pomfrey acorde, então, depois de fazer um pequeno ajuste no despertador, ele sai da cama, levando um dos travesseiros com ele.

Uma hora e meia depois, a Madame Pomfrey se levanta para checar ele. Sendo o único paciente que ela tem que cuidar, ele está mais 'atenta' do que ela estaria, caso ela tivesse mais pessoas com as quais se preocupar. Desejando que alguém caísse das escadas e quebrasse alguma coisa, ele silenciosamente a atura. Ele espera que o tédio e a falta de outra pessoa para cuidar, não a faça querer mantê-lo aqui. Ele têm aulas para dar.

"Poppy querida." ele começa na sua voz mais charmosa. "Você sabe o quanto eu adoraria ficar com você o dia inteiro, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar naquelas pobres crianças, que dependem de mim para moldar as mentes deles, prepará-los para se protegerem. Resumindo, cujo bem estar eu sou essencialmente responsável por. É claro que você toma conta do corpo, mas a mente é algo que merece ser cuidada igualmente."

"Eu já ia te liberar mesmo, Potter. Não precisa de discursos floridos." ela diz, entregando uma pilha de ataduras novas, para ele usar quando precisasse trocar as dele.

O James as pega, e se levanta da cama, dando um sorriso malandro. "Não negue, Poppy, você gostou disso tanto quanto eu."

Ela faz um som alarmado 'ahh', e o expulsa da Ala Hospitalar. Rindo sozinho, ele salta para fora da Ala (em uma maneira muito máscula).

Primeira coisa na lista. Ele precisa trocar esses ridículos pijamas que estão escondidos pela capa dele, e trocar para uma roupa apropriada rapidamente, para que ele possa fazer a segunda coisa na lista, café da manhã.

A Lily não está no Salão Principal, mas ela já pode ter comido, ou tomado o café na cozinha. Ele vai emboscá-la antes do almoço, quando ela for liberada da aula de História da Magia. _Ela disse que era a aula favorita dela_, ele pensa venenosamente.

É uma pena que os horários deles parece se confrontar. Ele tem um horário livre antes do almoço, e o dela é depois que ele tenha os alunos do quinto ano.

Naquela manhã ele tem os alunos do primeiro ano, a turma que mais o machuca. Eles são tão pequenos, tão jovens, tão inocentes. Eles dificilmente estão preparados para aprenderem sobre a arte das trevas. Os olhos deles são tão arregalados, os rostos deles são tão sensíveis a qualquer coisa, e tudo que ele diz, que cada palavra que ele diga, ele tem que escolher com o maior cuidado. Está certo a Lily reclamar para não ser tratada como uma criança, mas eles realmente são crianças. Muito jovens para encarar os horrores verdadeiros do mundo. Ele nunca sabe o que deve dizer para eles, e o que ele deve deixar de fora, então ele basicamente segue o livro texto para preparar as aulas dele, e não dá nenhuma referência que não seja acima do nível do terceiro ano, ou seja, as maldições imperdoáveis. (O que é um ponto doloroso nele...)

* * *

A monotonia da aula de História da Magia é quebrada quando uma batida vem da janela. A Lily sorri quando ela vê a coruja do Sirius, uma ave que lembra muito a Ebony. Ela o deixa entrar, e pega a mensagem.

_Conhecimento inútil do dia… Quando as pessoas dizem "literalmente" no sentido figurativo. Ex.: "Ela estava literalmente chorando rios de lágrimas..." Não, ela não estava, ela obviamente tem não tem como encher rios com lágrimas, seu imbecil!_

_SB_

A Lily sorri enquanto ela lê a mensagem, e então a guarda em uma página do livro texto dela. Ela vai responder mais tarde, quando ela não tiver três garotas curiosas se inclinando na mesa dela para tentar ler tudo que ela escreva.

Ela está saindo da aula de História da Magia quando ela sente um SNAP familiar no traseiro dela, e pula surpresa. Ela se vira para ver o James. Ele caminha diretamente por ela, casualmente, nem mesmo olhando para ela, como se ele fosse inconsciente ou indiferente completamente da presença dela, do mesmo jeito que ele está passando por todos os alunos no corredor.

Certo, então ela tem que seguir ele. Ela o segue (a uma certa distância) até a sala de aula dele. Na hora que ela entra, ele não está mais lá, então ela vai para o escritório dele. Mesmo assim ele não está lá, então ela diz '_Orgulho de Godric_' e entra no quarto dele. A Lily fica confusa dessa vez, quando ela não o vê. Ela _achou_ que ele tinha entrado na sala de aula dele. Talvez ele entrou em alguma adjacente? Mas por quê? As sobrancelhas dela se arqueiam em confusão, e ela está de saída quando ela ouve a voz do James chamar do banheiro, o lugar que a Lily não pensou em checar.

"Ei Evans!"

"O que você quer, Potter?" ela grita de volta.

"Fica por perto, eu preciso que você refaça as minhas ataduras em um instante."

"Você está me dizendo que você quer que eu não almoce, para você poder..." ela é cortada pela aparição do James colocando a cabeça dele para fora, por uma abertura na porta, então ela não consegue ver nada exceto o rosto dele.

"Vamos, Evans, eu não tomo banho em mais de 24 horas, e essa é a única hora que eu posso te pegar, antes que as pessoas comecem a caírem mortas por causa do fedor. Além disso, você pode ir para a cozinha depois, já que você não tem aula de tarde."

"Você _poderia_ ir para a Madame Pomfrey."

"Sim, e se eu for na Ala Hospitalar, eu vou ficar preso lá pelo dobro do tempo, enquanto ela inspeciona, cutuca, e faz uma variedade de outras coisas desagradáveis. Só fica aqui por mais cinco minutos. Por favor?"

"Ah, certo." ela diz, se sentando no pé da cama, cruzando as pernas e os braços.

"Essa é a minha garota." ele diz, mostrando um branco sorriso, antes de fechar a porta novamente. A Lily sorri e balança a cabeça. Ela não se incomoda, mesmo. Ela somente não quer que ele tenha o hábito de vir até ela todas sempre, assumindo que ela vai largar tudo para ajudá-lo. Então ela pensa vergonhosamente, que talvez ela largue.

Perdida nos seus próprios sonhos acordados, os quais ela não ousa compartilhar com ninguém, o objeto desses sonhos aparece, saindo do banheiro vestindo nada além de uma cueca box… quase que como ele tivesse saído diretamente da imaginação dela. Quase, porque na imaginação dela ele não tinha esses 3 cortes imensos na cintura dele. Ela os viu no dia anterior, mas isso não a impede de prender a respiração e tremer, quando ela os vê de novo.

"Estava muito pior no sábado a noite." ele diz, lendo o rosto dela corretamente.

Ele deixou o cabelo dele molhado de novo, e ela observa a progressão de uma gota caída. Passa pelos ombros, desce pelo peito dele, passando pelo abdômen dele, e some entre a linha da cintura da cueca box dele. 'Primeiro o travesseiro, e agora as gotas d'água… parece que tudo tem mais sorte do que eu.' ela pensa, enquanto pega a varinha dela.

Depois que o cabelo dele está seco, ele começa a colocar as ataduras nele. Ela tem que focalizar extremamente forte, para impedir os outros pensamentos de distraírem a mente dela, enquanto ela coloca a atadura nele. Ela move para o segundo corte, que é muito mais largo e escuro.

"Esse foi muito profundo?" ela pergunta, tocando-o suavemente.

* * *

Ele contrai os músculos inconscientemente, enquanto ela olha para ele, para cima e para baixo, inspecionando a lesão. Um arrepio agradável percorre a espinha dele, enquanto ela traça o ferimento dele com as pontas do dedo dela.

"Até o músculo." ele responde. A Lily retira a mão dela rapidamente, aparentando temerosa. O James sorri, e segura a mão dela.

"Está tudo bem, você pode tocar. Não dói mais." ele diz, colocando a mão dela de volta no ferimento. Ela não toca o machucado, mas coloca o dedo médio e o apontador em ambos os lados, seguindo o corte pelo abdômen dele. "O Sirius disse que ele estava com medo que pedaços meus fossem começar a cair." ele diz sorrindo.

"Isso não tem a mínima graça." ela o reprime, começando a fechar com uma gaze nova.

O James balança os ombros, e estica os braços de novo, e então, um segundo depois, os coloca nos ombros dela. Ela olha para as mãos dele, e então para ele, com os olhos o questionando.

"Estou cansado de deixar os meus braços esticados." ele explica simplesmente. "Eu posso colocá-los na sua cabeça, se você preferir."

A Lily balança os ombros. "O que for mais confortável para você." ela responde, começando a trabalhar no último corte, o menos severo dos três. Quando ela termina de colocar a última atadura no lugar, ele, de algum jeito, esquece de retirar as mãos dele dos ombros dela.

Os olhos deles se encontram, e por um instante o James acha que vê algo incrivelmente promissor no vapor de todo aquele verde estonteante. Ele resolve inclinar para a frente, e arriscar, quando ela rapidamente quebra o contato visual e caminha para longe.

Certo, então a Lily claramente não está aberta para sugestões, nesse estágio do relacionamento deles, ele pensa. Muito bem. Ele entende, e imagina o que diabos o possuiu para ele tentar. Ah, sim, aquela intensidade de verde.

Será que ele arruinou alguma coisa? Será que ela percebeu o que ele ia fazer, e se afastou com medo? Ele sinceramente espera que não, e não é como se ele pudesse perguntar para ela.

* * *

'Me beija.' ela implora ele com os olhos dela. Eles estavam parados daquele jeito por um minuto atormentador somente encarando e (na parte dela) esperando. 'Eu daria tudo para que você somente me beijasse.' Mas é claro que ele não vai beijá-la, e é besteira ter esperanças. Repentinamente ela se lembra o que o James havia dito sobre ele ser capaz de ler os pensamentos dela pelos olhos dela, e ela rapidamente vira, saindo de perto dele. 'Acalme-se garota.' ela comanda para si mesma. 'Você está se fazendo de boba mais uma vez, esperando pelas coisas que simplesmente não vão acontecer. Ele só estava apoiando os braços dele; não deixe a sua imaginação descontrolada transformar isso no que não é.'

Foi muito arriscado. Mais um segundo e ela teria se aproximado dele, para ela mesma beijar ele, e então as coisas seriam incrivelmente complicadas, se ela já não estiverem…

* * *

O James faz uma tentativa válida de salvar a situação, tentando provar para ela que ele _não é_ um pervertido, e que ele _a_ respeita.

"Obrigado, Evans. Você é provavelmente uma das poucas pessoas que eu conheço, que está sempre disposta a fazer de tudo para ajudar os amigos." ele diz, indicando o torso frescamente reatado.

* * *

Ai, aquela palavra de novo. Amigo. Ele disse isso de propósito também. Ele _viu_ o que ela estava pensando, e está deixando as coisas claras com ela. Que humilhante. Ela suspira com arrependimento, imaginando que ele não vai mais passar as noites no quarto dela agora.

* * *

'Ela não vai mais querer que eu durma no quarto dela.' ele pensa tristemente. 'Ela vai ficar com medo que eu tire vantagem dela quando ela estiver dormindo.' Ele está com raiva dele mesmo, ou melhor, dos braços traiçoeiros dele, que fizeram que aquele medo não fosse tão infundado, como ele gostaria que fosse.

"Você tem que dar aula logo, então eu vou embora." ela diz rapidamente, enquanto dá alguns passos na direção da porta. Fugindo.

"Certo… Eu vou, é… te ver mais tarde." ele responde. Ela acena de volta sem jeito e sai, deixando o James desejando por algum trauma sério na cabeça, causado por um grande objeto duro. Ele definitivamente a deixou desconfortável. Ela praticamente _voou_ do quarto na primeira oportunidade possível.

"Idiota. Imbecil. Idiota. Imbecil." ele diz, batendo com a parte do corpo que foi mencionada anteriormente no poste da cama dele.

Ele volta ao banheiro e pega a capa dele, e mexe pelos bolsos, até encontrar o que ele estava procurando. A pequena bolsa com os pequenos cervos pendurados por um dos cordões, que a Lily havia dado para ele no último sábado. Ele abre, e retira o espelho. Incerto se ele realmente quer fazer isso ou não, ele suspira, dizendo o nome do Sirius.

"Olá, Pontas." diz o Sirius, imitando o suspiro não entusiasmado do James, mas o James não entende o importunamento alegre dele.

"O que há de errado?"

"Comigo? Nada. Eu estou ótimo. Como estão se curando as feridas de amor do Fofo?"

"Feridas de amor?" repete o James, duvidoso.

"Ele é uma criatura boa e gentil..."

"Ele me mutilou."

"Mas eu tenho certeza que ele quis fazer isso em um jeito amável."

"Eu vou _te_ mutilar amavelmente. Vamos ver como você vai gostar, então."

"Então, vocês falaram com o Hagrid?"

"Falamos."

"E?"

"Ele não recebeu a notícia muito bem."

"Não esperaria que fosse." diz o Sirius sinceramente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele correu para dentro da floresta."

"Pobre amigo."

"Não o vi desde então, a Lily ficou..." ele pára o pensamento dele no meio, e caminha para a janela, para olhar por ela. Com certeza, a Lily está cruzando o terreno para a cabana do Hagrid. Se ela contar a ele o que aconteceu essa tarde, ele pode dizer adeus para a maior parte dos seus membros. Impulsivamente, o Hagrid havia jogado ele em uma árvore. Ele treme em pensar o que mais o meio-gigante pode fazer se for dado tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso.

"Ficou o quê?" pergunta o Sirius.

O James balança a cabeça, tentando se livrar das imagens horríveis dos braços dele serem arrancados do corpo dele. "Como?"

"Você disse que não viu o Hagrid desde então, e que a Lily ficou..."

"Ah, chateada. Foi a última alimentação do Mercúrio, e ele correu com medo do ataque do Hagrid. Eu não acho que ela podia lidar com os dois indo embora ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas _você_ não foi embora, não é?"

"É claro que não!" ele responde instantaneamente, realizando tarde demais que foi outra das insinuações travessas do Sirius. Ele suspira. "Sério, cara. Pára com isso."

"O quê? Eu tenho certeza que ela é grata em te manter por perto."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza depois de hoje."

"Por que não?"

"Eu… é… posso ter feito algo… desaconselhado."

"O que você fez…"

"Nada! Isso é… Eu não fiz _nada_ necessariamente repreensível. Eu somente tenho medo que ela possa ter interpretado algo do jeito errado, e ter ficado assustada."

"O que foi que você disse?"

"Bem, eu não _disse_ nada, foi mais um…"

"Ah..." diz o Sirius, acenando sabiamente.

"Não me venha com 'ahs'. Não foi nada!"

"E eu suponho que foi o 'nada' que a assustou?"

"Bem, ela _tem_ medo do 'nada', mas não. Como eu disse, foi um mal-entendido."

"Bem, ela é uma garota razoável. Diga para ela que foi um mal-entendido."

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer…"

"Foi tão ruim assim, é? Deve ter sido um _senhor_ mal-entendido."

"O pior que eu posso me lembrar recentemente."

"Isso é dizer algo. Se lembra no sábado passado, quando você acidentalmente entrou no banheiro feminino, e elas começaram a bater em você com as bolsas delas?"

"Na verdade, não. Na verdade, a maior parte daquela noite está em branco."

"Ah, bem. Mas eu diria que estaria posicionada no alto da lista. Ah! Não se esqueça em Março..."

"Obrigado, Almofadinhas." ele diz secamente.

"Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar."

"Você realmente é muito bondoso." ele diz sarcasticamente. "E por mais que eu gostaria de apreciar os benefícios da sua 'bondade', eu realmente preciso me vestir, e dar aula."

"O que você está fazendo pelado no meio da tar..." O Sirius pára, e um sorriso imenso se espalha no rosto dele. "Eu diria que isso _é_ pior do que entrar no banheiro feminino."

"Cala a boca, Sirius. Controle a sua imaginação perversa. Eu tenho que ir."

"Sim, você precisa se vestir. Não vai querer _mais_ nenhum desses mal-entendidos na sua mão, não é?"

* * *

A Lily fica aliviada de forma indescritível, quando o Hagrid abre a porta, no final do horário do almoço.

"Entre." ele diz mal-humorado. "Vamos fazer um pouco de chá."

"Como está você? Como estão todos?" ela pergunta, se referindo às criaturas mágicas as quais ele gosta.

"3 desaparecidos, sem incluir os testrálios." ele diz tristemente.

"Eu acho que você deveria conversar com os centauros novamente, Hagrid. Ver se eles perceberam alguma coisa, e se eles não perceberam, diga o que aconteceu para eles. Isso vai abrir os olhos deles, se nada mais abrir."

"Eu queria fazer isso na noite passada, mas não consegui encontrá-los."

"Você viu o Mercúrio?" ela pergunta baixinho.

O Hagrid balança a cabeça. "Não."

"Oh..." ela diz, levantando a enorme xícara de chá aos lábios dela, para esconder o rosto desapontado. "Você deveria contar ao Dumbledore o que você viu, Hagrid. É importante que ele saiba."

"Eu estava no meu caminho para vê-lo, quando você chamou, para falar a verdade."

"Por que nós não vamos vê-lo agora?" Ela está desesperada por algum tipo de resolução, ou pelo menos algumas idéias novas no assunto.

No escritório dele, o Dumbledore fica sentado, e ouve pacientemente enquanto o Hagrid explica. A Lily fica em silêncio; ela quer parecer como se fosse inteiramente o Hagrid que percebeu isso, e chegou a sua própria conclusão. Pode ser imaginação dela, mas ela percebe os olhos do Dumbledore se fixarem nela de vez em quando.

Quando o Hagrid diz tudo que ele tinha a dizer, os três ficam sentados em um silêncio sombrio. Depois de alguns instantes, o Dumbledore se levanta ponderadamente da cadeira dele, e cruza o aposento.

"Obrigado, Hagrid, pelo seu trabalho." ele diz, colocando a ponta da varinha dele na têmpora, extraindo uma memória. Ele a coloca na penseira, que já estava colocada na mesa. Ele aparentemente estava vendo os pensamentos dele. Ele os gira com a varinha dele, estudando as imagens, enquanto ele fala, quase que para si mesmo. "Uma pessoa espera que, com cada pedaço novo do quebra-cabeças, ela espera que fique mais próximo de resolvê-lo. Mas, infelizmente, pode ser que aquele pedaço te faça perceber que o quebra-cabeças é maior ainda do que você havia antecipado."

Ele não olha para eles, ele está perdido nos seus pensamentos. A Lily puxa a manga da camisa do Hagrid, e eles silenciosamente saem do escritório do Dumbledore juntos.

Ela tinha esperanças que o Dumbledore tivesse algum conselho, algum plano de ação, ou pelo menos palavras de conforto para o Hagrid. Mas, como ele disse, ele não tem nada, a não ser mais perguntas. Perguntas para as quais nem a Lily ou o Hagrid (ou _qualquer_ pessoa) têm as respostas.

O Hagrid retorna para os terrenos, e a Lily se retira para a sala comunal dela. Ela assobia para a Ebony, que está empoleirada obedientemente ao lado da janela. A pequena coruja preta voa graciosamente até ela, e a Lily acaricia as penas da ave, enquanto ela escreve uma carta para o Sirius.

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa ela mesma, ela simplesmente recita um poema.

_**If There Be Sorrow (Se Existir Arrependimento)**_

_If there be sorrow (Se existir arrependimento)_

_Let it be (deixe ser)_

_for things undone… (pelas coisas desfeitas)_

_Undreamed (que não foram sonhadas)_

_Unrealized (que não foram realizadas)_

_Unattained (quer não podem ser alcançadas)_

_to those add one: (para essas acrescente uma:)_

_Love withheld… (O amor contido...)_

_... Restrained (...Reprimido)_

_Mari Evans (sem parentesco)_

Ela manda a carta, mas não tem resposta. O Sirius deve estar distante de Hogwarts. Provavelmente em Londres.

* * *

É quase anoitecer quando o James entra na sala comunal da Lily, como de costume. Não foi até ele ver a Lily de pijamas, ajoelhada no chão ao lado da lareira, em frente a um caldeirão, que ele se lembra que eles não vão mais para a cabana do Hagrid. Ela olha para ele curiosamente.

"James." Ele não consegue dizer se isso é uma afirmação, ou uma pergunta.

"Ah, eu… é… não sei exatamente o porque eu estou aqui. Força do hábito, eu acho. Desculpa, eu vou..." ele diz, caminhando para trás, enquanto ele aponta a porta com o dedão.

* * *

"Você não tem que ir." diz a Lily, soando mais desesperada do que ela gostaria.

"Sério?" Ela que fez papel de boba, por que _ele_ está agindo como se ele que estivesse errado?

"Você sempre disse que a minha sala comunal é melhor que o seu escritório. A sua cadeira ainda está lá se você quiser usá-la… isso é, se você não se importar que eu estou fazendo uma poção."

"O que você está fazendo?" ele pergunta, mas ela acha que ele deveria saber pelos ingredientes que ela deixou dispostos.

"É… uma poção do sono, na verdade. Eu acho que eu posso precisar."

"Por que não pára de fazer." ele sugere sinceramente. "Acredite em mim, ninguém está mais orgulhoso de você, por te ver tomar a iniciativa de descansar, do que eu, mas eu ficaria mais feliz se você parasse de depender completamente de poções. Elas podem viciar, como você sabe."

"Você está dizendo que eu tenho um problema?"

"Não um problema _propriamente_ dito. É mais um… hábito ruim."

"Certo..." ela diz. Ele tem razão, e é inútil argumentar. Ela não teria argumentado se ele tivesse dito que ela tinha um problema. Ela estava esperando isso dele, e ela estava pronta para concordar com ele. Mas ele chamou de um hábito ruim, o que parece ser melhor. Mais fácil de quebrar. Todo mundo tem maus hábitos, nem todo mundo tem problemas com vícios.

Ela somente estava preparando os ingredientes, então ela simplesmente os limpa e guarda o caldeirão dela. O James sorri orgulhoso para ela, enquanto ele se senta na cadeira dele, convocando as coisas dele.

Eles fizeram isso incontáveis vezes antes, mas dessa vez é de alguma forma… _diferente_. Dessa vez eles não tem a desculpa/razão fraca de estarem aqui, a não ser que eles simplesmente apreciam um da companhia do outro. Um pensamento assustador e excitante para ambos. É ridículo, os dois sabem, porque eles já tinham noção desse fato, mas essa pequena mudança faz toda a diferença. É uma confissão para o outro que eles querem continuar, mesmo que eles não precisem. Depois de uma hora de trabalho, eles ficam distraídos por… bem… por eles mesmos, e começam a conversar sobre nada e tudo, como geralmente se faz quando se evita o trabalho.

"Você está brincando? Eu recebo dois salários integrais para fazer o mesmo trabalho, e as _minhas_ despesas de moradia e comida já estão cobertas. O ouro está simplesmente se acumulando porque eu não estou gastando um nuque em nada… a não ser contigo."

"Comigo?"

"As únicas vezes que eu gastei qualquer ouro, foi na passagem do Nôitibus Andante, nas nossas bebidas no três vassouras, e na Ebony."

"É só?"

"Bom… Eu tive algumas bebidas outra noite com o Sirius, e eu posso comprar um doce na Dedosdemel de vez em quando, mas você come metade deles de qualquer jeito, então..."

"Você faz soar como se eu fosse um tipo de ladra. Você está sempre jogando eles em mim..."

"Eu sei. É divertido ver você se encolher. As vezes você pega, as vezes você somente deixa te atingir, mas é sempre melhor quando você se encolhe."

"O quê?"

O James coloca a mão no bolso, e coloca o braço para trás, como se estivesse se preparando para jogar algo bem longe. Ele atira para a frente com toda a força, e a Lily grita e se curva em uma pequena bola.

Quando a Lily não sente a dor de um míssil voador, ela dá uma olhada entre os braços dela, que estão protegendo a cabeça dela. O James ri e abre a mão, para revelar absolutamente nada. Então ela chega perto dele e bate na mão dele, o chamando de bruto.

"Como que você pode me chamar de bruto, quando você que está recorrendo a violência física?"

Ela é salva do trabalho de responder pela Ebony, que está batendo na janela. A Lily cruza o quarto e abre a janela, acariciando a ave, e abrindo a resposta do Sirius.

_**To the Virgins to Make Much of Time (Para as Virgens para Aproveitarem o Tempo ao Máximo)**_

_Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, (Colha seus botões de rosa enquanto podes)_

_Old Time is still a-flying; (O velho tempo continua a correr)_

_And this same __**flower**__ that smiles to-day (E essa __**flor**__ que hoje é viçosa)_

_To-morrow will be dying (Amanhã estará murchando)_

_The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun, (A gloriosa luz do paraíso, o Sol)_

_The higher he's a-getting, (O mais alto ele está chegando,)_

_The sooner will his race be run, (O mais cedo a corrida dele vai ter terminado,)_

_And nearer he's to setting. (E mais próximo ele vai estar de se pôr.)_

_That age is best, which is the first, (Aquela idade é melhor, que é a primeira,)_

_When youth and blood are warmer; (Quando a juventude e o sangue são mais quentes;)_

_But being spent, the worse, and worst (Mas sendo gastos, o pior, e derrotado)_

_Times, still succeed the former. (O tempo ainda sucede o anterior.)_

_Then be not coy, but use your time, (Então não seja recatada, mas use o seu tempo,)_

_And while ye may, go marry; (E enquanto puder, vá casar-se;)_

_For, having lost but once your prime, (Porque, tendo perdido a sua aurora anterior,)_

_You may forever tarry. (Você pode para sempre tardar.)_

_Robert Herrick,_

'Mais fácil falar do que fazer.' ela pensa. Embora seja um excelente poema para o Sirius Black, ela imagina como ele o conhece. Mas talvez todos os mestres na arte da sedução devem ter um bom número de versos poéticos no seu repertório. Ela não se lembra que a palavra 'flor' tenha dito nenhuma ênfase especial no poema original, e assume que o Sirius fez isso como uma referência deliberada ao nome dela.

O James pigarreia alto, para obter a atenção da Lily de volta para ele.

"Ah, desculpa."

"Carta interessante?" ele pergunta, tentando soar casual.

"No mínimo. Você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Se for uma carta particular, você não precisa compartilhar." ele diz, com uma convicção que ele não sente.

"Não é não." Ela lê o poema em voz alta, lentamente e com equilíbrio, do jeito que ela imagina que o poeta gostaria que fosse lido. Ela leu o poema na esperança que ele venha a achar que ela está confiando nele, ou melhor, que não está escondendo nada dele. Seria levemente embaraçoso se ele realmente entendesse o poema, ela está confiando que ele seja um pouco denso sobre poesia.

"Quem escreveu?"

A Lily não sabe se ele está se referindo ao autor da carta, ou ao autor do poema, então ela naturalmente decide que ele está se referindo ao último. Deixa as coisas muito mais simples. "Robert Herrick."

"Não o conheço."

"Ele é um poeta do século XVII."

"É provavelmente o porquê. Você sabia, eu mesmo sou um pouco poeta." Diz o James orgulhosamente.

"É mesmo? Eu não sabia que você era o tipo."

"Ah, eu sou. Aqui está uma das minhas melhores..." Ele limpa a garganta, e começa.

"_Corredor do terceiro andar._

_Bombas de bosta vestidas com armaduras._

_Detenção de novo."_

"Um haiku? Nossa, James, eu não sabia que você era tão profundo."

"Eu tenho até alguns que rimam."

"Ah, por favor, vamos ouvir."

"_Oh Minerva, Minerva, today of all days, (Ah Minerva, Minerva, hoje de todos os dias)_

_I write to you a chronicle, (Eu te escrevo uma narrativa,)_

_Of trying to express my feelings in various ways, (De tentar expressar os meus sentimentos em diversas maneiras)_

_Like finding a rhyme for 'McGonagall'. (Como tentar encontrar uma rima para 'McGonagall'.)_

_So I wanted to write a meaningful song, (Então eu quis escrever uma música significativa,)_

_But this was the best I could do, (Mas isso foi o melhor que eu pude fazer,)_

_Keep in mind that though it may not be long (Lembre-se que embora não seja comprida)_

_It is meant entirely for you. (É feita somente para você.)_

_By the tight black bun, and the sweetness of your glower (Com o seu coque preto e apertado, e a doçura da sua carranca)_

_You've entranced me. And may I mention (Você me hipnotizou. E eu posso mencionar)_

_That although I've disrupted your teaching hour (Que embora eu tenha interrompido a sua hora de aula)_

_I beg you will not give me detention. (Eu te imploro para não me dar uma detenção.)"_

"Escrevi isso para a querida Minnie no Dia dos Namorados no meu sexto ano. Consegui um elfo doméstico para entregar para ela no meio da aula de Transfiguração. AH, foi brilhante." ele diz, limpando uma lágrima de alegria do olho dele. "Eu acho que o elfo recitou melhor, ele tinha um alaúde, e meio que cantou o poema."

A Lily sorri loucamente. "Então, o que aconteceu depois disso?"

"Ela realmente não me deu uma detenção. Embora tenha dado para o Sirius. Ele não fez parte da peça, mas ele foi o primeiro a gritar bis."

A Lily ri de forma barulhenta ao poema, a detenção do Sirius, ao haiku, a tudo, e o James se deleita no divertimento dela. Ele gosta de fazê-la rir. Parece que, ultimamente, o rosto dela está sempre sério ou preocupado. Mas a risada dela… agora _isso_ é material digno dos poetas.

* * *

A Lily decide que ela estava complicando demais as coisas naquela tarde. O James provavelmente não pensa nada daquilo, e a paranóia dela simplesmente a tomou por completo. Aqui está ele, sentado na sala comunal dela, recitando poesia abominável, e sorrindo com ela. Tudo está de volta ao normal. Quer dizer, nunca mudou. A Lily está tão aliviada e feliz, que ela deixa toda a risada que ela tinha contida, até ela virar um monte sem fôlego no chão, incapaz de continuar.

* * *

'Eu estou oficialmente em apuros.' pensa o James, enquanto olha a Lily no chão, com o peito subindo e descendo, para recuperar o fôlego perdido com a risada. Ele não vai contar para ninguém, e ele vai se impedir de agir como ele agiu nessa tarde, mas ele não vai mais mentir para si mesmo. Ele a ama, e vai fazer tudo no poder dele para mantê-la feliz e segura. Mas de uma distância relativa. Obviamente que eles são próximos, mas a amizade é um tipo de proximidade que tem uma distância interminável. E essa é a distância mais segura que ele pode cuidar dela. Por enquanto...

"Ah, isso foi maravilhosamente exaustivo." ela suspira. "Me dê um ataque de riso ao invés de uma poção do sono qualquer dia. A risada é um vício muito melhor, não é? Talvez eu deva ter você para me fazer rir para dormir todas as noites." ela diz, bocejando. Ela fecha os olhos, e vira para o lado.

"Você não pode dormir no chão."

"Tem certeza?"

"Pode parecer uma boa idéia agora, mas quando o fogo se apagar, você vai perceber o quanto o chão é frio e duro."

"Você não deixaria o fogo se apagar..." ela diz sonolenta, com os traços de risada ainda ecoando no sorriso sonolento.

Não. Certamente ele não deixaria...

* * *

Na sexta-feira, o Dumbledore convoca a Lily para ir ao escritório dele diretamente após a última aula dela. Ela é informada (finalmente) que um membro da ordem vai estar sempre presente, embora ela provavelmente não seja capaz de reconhecê-los em seus disfarces, e caso ela reconhecesse, ela não deveria prestar nenhuma atenção particular para nenhum deles. Ele a lembra do que ela deve fazer. Tentar encontrar qualquer informação sobre qual é o trabalho dele com os comensais da morte, e quais canais que ele utiliza. O Dumbledore a assegura que ele tem muita confiança nela. A Lily não quer parecer arrogante, mas ela também tem confiança nela mesma.

A Lily está revisando todas as coisas que ela deve e não deve fazer, enquanto ela coloca o avental dela, e vai para o bar. Foi uma reunião agradável com o Tom. Mais ou menos uma hora depois, o Basil e o Cyrus chegam, o Basil aparentemente esqueceu que ele deveria estar chateado com ela. Ela vê muitos rostos familiares, mas nenhum deles é o do Chevalier. Além disso, ela também não reconhece o rosto de ninguém da Ordem, mas ela reconhece a postura de uma pessoa. Aquelas costas retas e duras, mesmo quando sentada, entregam a McGonagall. Mas, como ela havia sido instruída, ela não dá nenhum sinal de reconhecimento ou atenção especial.

A noite vem chegando, e ainda nenhum sinal do Chevalier. Na verdade, ela quase esqueceu que ela não é uma simples garçonete quando ela vê alguém entrar. O Sirius Black, com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios, e uma linda mulher no braço dele, entra e vai até o bar. Os olhos dele aterrizam na Lily, e se arregalam em surpresa rapidamente, antes de voltarem ao normal.

"Pensando bem, Cordelia, porque não vamos para outro lugar? Eu conheço esse..." a voz dele diminui, enquanto ele se afasta, saindo.

Ele ficou surpreso em vê-la. Ele não sabia que ela estava trabalhando? Ela achou que todos os membros soubessem...

Quando o turno dela finalmente termina naquela noite, ela retorna para o quarto dela, onde a Ebony espera pacientemente, com uma carta presa na sua pata. Ela achou que fosse do Sirius, mas não é.

_Como foi?_

_James_

Não é exatamente o comprimento que ela havia esperado, mas ela ainda está feliz que ele escreveu. Ela escreve de volta (uma mensagem comprida) dizendo que o Chevalier não apareceu, mas que tudo está bem. Ela manda a Ebony embora. Sabendo que vai levar metade da noite para ela chegar em Hogwarts, ela não espera acordada pela resposta.

Na manhã seguinte ela tem duas corujas esperando por ela. Uma é do Sirius, e a outra é a própria ave dela, que ela havia mandado para o James na noite anterior. Ela abre a do Sirius primeiro.

_Mil desculpas, Cariad. Eu não sabia que você começava tão cedo no Caldeirão Furado. Eu achei que fosse somente durante as férias. É então que eu estou designado a te vigiar._

_Espero que você esteja bem, e mesmo que não esteja, eu vou me manter fielmente seu (eu estou usando a palavra fielmente aqui imprecisamente)._

_SB_

_P.S. Você fica linda de avental._

Ela não responde, em vez disso ela imediatamente abre a próxima carta.

_Eu tomei posse do seu quarto e você não vai tê-lo de volta. Eu vou levar as suas coisas para o escritório de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde você vai passar a morar a partir de sábado. Corrigir os deveres (surpresa, surpresa) leva duas vezes mais tempo quando você só tem metade das pessoas para corrigir. Quando você receber isso, vai ser sábado, o melhor de todos os dias, mas como você vai estar trabalhando, eu tenho que vagabundear e matar o tempo por nós dois, e vou me meter no dobro de travessuras. Eu vou te dizer como foi. Responda de volta._

_James Potter_

A Lily sorri e dobra a cara. Ela a coloca na mesa enquanto se veste, e então a coloca no bolso, e desce para o trabalho.

O bar não está aberto a essa hora, mas a hospedaria está, e os visitantes vão estar fazendo o check-in e check-out. Ela também age de garçonete, servindo café, e limpando as mesas quando os hóspedes terminam o café da manhã. Ela não consegue reconhecer o membro da Ordem dessa vez, e só tem mais três pessoas no aposento, excluindo ela e o Tom.

No dia seguinte a Lily tem certeza que o Chevalier não vai aparecer nesse fim de semana. Ela quase que quer perguntar ao Tom se ele tem aparecido recentemente, mas ela não ousa. Ela somente tem que ser paciente. Seria muita sorte se ele aparecesse no primeiro fim de semana dela, e falasse tudo que ele sabe para ela. Não, isso vai levar tempo...

Domingo a noite, ela aparata para Hogsmeade, aonde uma carruagem estava a espera. Ela vai pulando para o quarto dela, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus. O rosto dela desaba quando ela entra na sala comunal dela, e vê uma mensagem no tabuleiro de xadrez.

_Eu fui conversar com o Remus. É uma tradição desde que nos formamos. Todos os rapazes se encontram na Casa dos Gritos, e conversamos antes que o probleminha peludo dele apareça. Vou sair com o Sirius e o Peter depois. Não espere acordada. Eu te vejo amanhã._

_James Potter_

Ela está desapontada. Ela não o vê desde sexta de manhã. Com certeza, não faz muito tempo, mas é o tempo mais longo que eles já passaram separados desde que começaram a passar tempo juntos. Ela finalmente está de volta, e ele agora se foi. Ela estava esperando que ele estivesse aqui, fingindo expulsá-la do quarto dela, dizendo que ele tinha tomado posse dele, então eles iam se sentar em frente a lareira e aproveitar a companhia do outro. Agora ele deve estar provavelmente ficando bêbado com o Sirius e o Peter.

* * *

A verdade é que o James se sente incrivelmente culpado pela última lua cheia. Ele não pode deixar o amigo dele encarar isso sozinho, mesmo o Remus dizendo que não se importa. É óbvio que ele se importa, como não poderia? O James deve isso para o Remus, um dos seus melhores amigos, ele não pode virar as costas para ele agora.

O Remus fica surpreso em vê-lo, já tendo dito para todos não aparecerem, e tenta fazê-lo ir embora, mas o James se recusa.

"É muito perigoso." explica o Remus.

"Eu já estive aqui antes, vai dar tudo certo."

"Você sempre teve o Sirius para te ajudar. Nesse quarto pequeno, com nada além de você e eu, ou melhor, um cervo e um lobo… você não vai sobreviver. Por favor, vá. Eu não quero machucar você."

"Vamos, Aluado, então as coisas mudaram um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que passar por tudo isso sozinho."

"Eu não estou brincando James. Vai embora daqui."

"Eu não vou sair, Remus."

"Se você..." mas ele não continua. Os espasmos familiares tomam posse do corpo dele, e ele começa a tremer e se transformar dolorosamente em um canino assassino...

* * *

Horas depois, o James manca terrivelmente pelo castelo, embaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade, com o sangue encharcando tudo que ele veste. Ele mal consegue abrir as portas.

Ele balanceia o primeiro lance de escadas, se apoiando nas paredes, enquanto anda. Ele sabe que não tem como subir mais seis lances para o escritório dele, e ele nem pretende fazer isso. Ele vai para a única pessoa no castelo inteiro que ele confia o suficiente para ajudá-lo.

"_Vigilância_." ele grasna. Instavelmente ele caminha pela pequena sala comunal, na direção do quarto, tirando a capa da invisibilidade, deixando cair no chão.

"Lily..." ele diz fracamente.

* * *

Ela se mexe na cama, se senta, esfrega os olhos, e olha para o James. Os olhos dela se arregalam quando ela percebe que o que ela está vendo não é o pesadelo dela, e que ele realmente está parado no quarto dela, sangrando e machucado.

"James! Você está bem?" ela pergunta, pulando para fora da cama, se movendo na direção dele. Ela age como um apoio para ajudá-lo a dar os últimos passos para a cama.

"Não..."

"Aqui, na cama, aonde você está machucado?"

"Todos os lugares..." Ele rosna em dor, enquanto retira a camisa. A Lily faz um assobio entre os dentes dela, enquanto ela respira fortemente, ao ver o estado dele. Cortes, mordidas e machucados cobrem tanto as costas dele quanto o peito dele. Parece que ele teve uma quantidade injusta de ferimentos caninos nessa semana.

Ela começa imediatamente, usando os mesmos feitiços de cura que ele a ensinou há um mês. Depois que os cortes estão fechados, as feridas curadas, e feito de tudo que ela podia nos machucados nas costas dele, ela se move para a frente, repetindo o processo.

"É sempre tão ruim assim?" ela pergunta, com a voz cheia de preocupação.

"Não. Hoje a noite foi a pior… Nós… O Aluado e eu, eu quero dizer… Eu não agüentei ficar até o fim. Ele ia me matar. Eu tive que..."

"Shh… Você não precisa explicar agora. Somente tente relaxar. Ai, você tem um corte terrível na sua sobrancelha. Aonde estão os seus óculos?" ela pergunta, sendo especialmente cuidadosa com os cortes no rosto dele, tentando ter a certeza que esses cortes desapareçam por completo.

"Não faço idéia…"

"Eu os pego mais tarde. As pernas?"

"Sim..." Ele geme de dor de novo, enquanto tenta retirar as calças. As pernas dele têm mais machucados do que qualquer outro lugar, mas ele tem um corte terrível no joelho esquerdo, e outro bem no tendão de Aquiles, sem mencionar uma mordida bem aparente na coxa dele. O sangue escorre pelas áreas que estão faltando pedaços de carne. Ela não tem certeza quais feitiços utilizar quando os tendões e ligamentos estão envolvidos, mas ela faz o melhor que pode da memória dela.

"Tente apontar e flexionar o seu pé."

Ele faz como ela pede com sucesso relativo. É bom que ele tem mobilidade, ela estava com medo de ter reparado algo que ela não deveria.

"Isso dói?"

"Sim, mas não tanto quanto antes."

"Eu acho que eu reparei o seu tendão, então está bem novo e apertado. Vai levar um tempo para voltar ao normal..."

"Certo."

"Isso é tudo?"

"Merlin, eu espero que sim..." ele diz, fechando os olhos bem apertado com a dor.

"Para baixo das cobertas. Deite-se, eu volto em 10 minutos."

Ele não tem a energia para perguntar aonde ela está indo. Ele simplesmente faz o que foi dito para ele. Ela pega as roupas dele manchadas de sangue e sai, retornando 8 minutos e meio depois com uma cesta.

"Aqui, beba um pouco."

"Uísque de fogo?"

"Para a dor, e para te ajudar a dormir. Eu já usei os feitiços normais para aliviar a dor em você, mas eu achei melhor te dar algo a mais. Eu também tenho um pouco de comida aqui caso você esteja com fome." ela diz, indo ao armário dela, e pegando a coleção dela de poções.

"Eu não tenho energia para mastigar..." ele diz, bebendo o copo de uísque e tossindo um pouco. Ela coloca outro copo para ele, e ele bebe esse também.

"Agora beba isso..." ela diz, entregando um frasco de poção para ele. Embora ela saiba que o Remus _não_ é maléfico, uma mordida de lobisomem ainda conta como um ferimento das trevas. Se o James fosse humano naquela hora, não faria diferença, mas agora, se o que ela suspeita realmente for verdade, deve funcionar.

* * *

A Lily entrega um frasco do que aparenta ser lente morno para o James. Também tem gosto de leite morno, mas ele sabe que tem algo a mais nisso, porque no momento que ele terminar, ele imediatamente desmaia.

* * *

"_Bom, isso prova.._." ela diz para si mesma. Ela vinha suspeitando o tempo todo, mas agora ela realmente _sabe_ de fato que ela o ama.

Depois que ele cai no sono, ela o beija na boca levemente, e então passa a próxima hora fingindo que ela não o beijou, e espera o Sol nascer, e que seja seguro sair. Depois de convocar os óculos dele, e os colocar na cabeceira da cama, ela pega a cesta e a capa da invisibilidade dele, e sai.

Ela vai para a Casa dos Gritos o mais rápido o possível, agachada naquela passagem, tentando correr sem bater com a cabeça no teto baixo.

Quando ela entra na casa em ruínas e suja, ela fica doente em ver quanto sangue tem, sem mencionar na mobília quebrada e arranhada.

Quando as patas de animal terminam, e as de humano começam, ela as segue para cima, pela escada delapidada, para um velho quarto com uma porta que range, mal presa por uma de suas dobradiças. O corpo nu, cansado e batido do Remus está deitado prostrado na cama empoeirada.

"Remus?" ela pergunta incerta.

Obviamente chocado em ouvir a voz de uma mulher ele se senta rapidamente. Muito rapidamente. Em uma agonia visível em vários níveis diferentes, ele geme, enquanto finalmente consegue focalizar nela.

"Lily Evans?" ele diz em descrença.

"Está tudo bem, deite-se de volta; eu estou aqui para te ajudar." ela diz suavemente, começando a mesma rotina que ela fez, não faz nem uma hora, com o homem que agora está inconsciente na cama dela.

Muito exausto para protestar, ele se deita. Mas ele ainda tem muitas perguntas.

"Você não está com medo?"

"Remus, na sua condição, a única coisa que eu temo é de manchar a minha roupa de sangue."

"Eu quero dizer..."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. E não, você é um humano agora."

"Como que você descobriu?"

"No mês passado, nós nos cruzamos nos terrenos de Hogwarts quando você e os seus amigos estavam nas suas outras formas… Você me mordeu."

"Não..." ele diz em pura angústia.

"Eu proíbo que você se sinta culpado com isso. Eu estava na minha outra forma também, então nada de ruim aconteceu."

"Você é uma..."

"Sim." ela diz simplesmente, e então continua com o assunto dela. "Eu sei que fazem muitos anos, mas eu nunca vou esquecer como você foi bondoso comigo. Nunca."

"E o James? Ele está bem?"

"Perfeitamente bem, ou vai ficar."

"As coisas estão ficando mais claras agora." diz o Remus. Então, percebendo a sua própria nudeza, ele puxa um cobertor sobre a sua metade inferior. Nenhum dos dois parecem estar envergonhados. Ele continua. "Nós quatro sempre saímos em toda lua cheia, mas a última vez ele disse que nunca mais, que tínhamos tido muitos quase-acidentes, e que ele não queria mais fazer isso."

"Mas ele estava contigo essa noite...?"

"Sim. Ele queria ficar comigo, mas se recusou a me deixar sair, como costumávamos. Eu entendo o porque agora… Me perdoa, Lily. Ele estava completamente certo em me manter aqui. É muito perigoso. Eu sou muito perigoso. Muito perigoso para ser permitido sair, mesmo na companhia deles. Eu vejo isso agora, e eu sinto muito que você teve que se machucar para que nós pudéssemos perceber isso..."

"Eu estou bem. Como eu disse antes, eu não era humana na hora..."

"Graças a Merlin por isso. Eu não acho que eu poderia viver comigo mesmo de outra maneira. Na verdade, é bastante difícil viver comigo mesmo de qualquer jeito. Quando eu penso no que poderia ter sido… Me perdoa Lily."

"Eu já disse que eu te proíbo de se sentir culpado. Aqui, toma uns goles disso." ela diz, entregando a garrafa de uísque de fogo para ele.

"Você pensou em tudo." ele diz, tomando um gole.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu tenho pão e salsicha."

"Obrigado." ele diz, comendo um pedaço antes de tomar outro gole do uísque. "O James está bem?" ele pergunta novamente.

"Sim. Ele está se recuperando agora. Aqui, isso vai entorpecer a dor, e te ajudar a dormir." ela diz, dando uma garrafa diferente para ele.

"Não, espera. Eu quero conversar um pouco mais contigo. Eu não te vejo há anos, e você simplesmente aparece de repente, do nada, para me ajudar..."

"Nós vamos ter tempo para conversarmos mais tarde. Agora você precisa dormir, e eu preciso voltar ao castelo." ela diz, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele de uma forma tranqüilizante, maternal.

"Você está livre na próxima segunda?"

"Sim."

"Encontre-me no Cabeça de Javali as 5 horas da tarde. Eu quero conversar com você..."

"É um encontro." ela diz. Ele sorri fracamente, e ela entrega a poção para ele. Ele bebe dessa vez, e está dormindo em segundos. Com alguns feitiços simples, ela limpa e costura as roupas dele, as dobra e coloca no pé da cama. Similarmente, ela limpa a colcha e os lençóis, puxando o cobertor debaixo dele, então o aconchega, ajeitando os travesseiros dele, e gentilmente colocando a cabeça dele neles. Ela acaricia o cabelo prematuramente cinza dele mais uma vez, antes de ir embora.

Ela costumava amar a lua cheia, mas ela não consegue pensar o por quê. Agora que ela pensa sobre isso, a lua crescente é muito mais charmosa.

* * *

Quando o James acorda, ele a princípio fica confuso, imaginando aonde ele está. A única coisa que ele vê é uma mancha vermelha na frente dele, que ele reconhece como o cabelo da Lily. Ele olha em volta do quarto, e automaticamente alcança a cabeceira da cama para pegar os óculos dele. Ele os coloca, e olha o quarto mais uma vez, dessa vez com uma visão corrigida. A cabeça dela está no peito dele, e ela está curvada em uma bola, embaixo de um casaco de Hogwarts, tremendo levemente com o frio. Tudo volta para ele. Ele olha para si mesmo, para ver o estrago, e está agradavelmente surpreso em ver que não está tão ruim. Ela fez um bom trabalho remendando ele. Ele também percebe que ele está muito pouco dolorido, quase que nada. O pé direito, e o joelho esquerdo estão um pouco rígidos, mas ela disse que isso era esperado. Ele sai da cama, e começa a procurar as roupas dele, algo que ele definitivamente precisa, para voltar para o escritório dele, e então ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Ele abandonou o Remus durante a noite, quem sabe como que ele está machucado...

"Aonde estão as minhas roupas?" ele sussurra para si mesmo.

"Mestre Potter, senhor?" vem uma voz aguda da porta do quarto. O James caminha até a porta e a abre. Como ele havia suspeitado, uma elfa doméstica está ali.

"Poppy?" diz o James surpreso.

"A Srta. Evans disse que era para trazer as roupas quando estivessem limpas, senhor. E a Poppy está fazendo o que ela pediu."

"A Srta. Evans está dormindo agora, mas eu vou falar para ela, muito obrigado."

"É sempre um prazer ajudar o Mestre Potter ou a Srta. Evans, senhor." diz a elfa em uma voz feliz e envergonhada, e então desaparece com um crack alto.

A Lily se levanta, acordada pela saída barulhenta da elfa.

"Está tudo bem, foi somente uma elfa doméstica..." ele diz, reassegurando-a.

"Ah, trazendo as suas roupas limpas, eu imagino."

"Sim, obrigado."

"Agradeça aos elfos."

"Eu já agradeci."

"Bom."

Ele começa a colocar a calça comprida dele, enquanto diz, "Eu tenho que voltar para a Casa dos Gritos para checar no Remus."

"Ele ainda vai estar dormindo. Eu fui vê-lo assim que o Sol nasceu."

"Você o viu?" Pergunta o James, congelado, com as calças ainda não colocadas completamente. "Como ele está?"

"Ele estava em um estado um pouco melhor do que você, mas eu dei quase que o mesmo tratamento para ele."

"Incluindo o uísque de fogo?"

"Sim, e ele tomou uma dose ligeiramente maior do que a sua..." ela diz com um fraco sorriso. "Como você está se sentindo? Está doendo em algum lugar?"

"Para falar a verdade, não. Aquela poção foi incrível, o que era?"

"Segredo."

"Você vai me contar eventualmente, certo?"

"Talvez."

O James pigarreia para a resposta evasiva dela, e coloca as calças completamente. "Você tem um mês, minha querida. Eu quero a receita daquela poção antes da próxima lua cheia." ele diz, enquanto coloca um braço na camisa, e percebe que ele colocou o braço errado no buraco errado, e tira de novo.

"O Remus não vai acordar até de tarde, você pode vê-lo então."

"Você quer ir comigo?"

"Eu tenho aproximadamente 10 horas de dever de casa para fazer."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria de te ver."

"Nós temos um encontro na próxima segunda, eu vou vê-lo então. Eu realmente preciso terminar o meu trabalho."

"Você tem um o quê?" ele pergunta. Ela disse a coisa errada. A palavra 'encontro' inspirou um ciúme nele, como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Ele se sente como se ele fosse queimar por dentro.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar na próxima segunda, você sabe… para colocar a conversa em dia e tudo mais."

"Aonde?"

"Em Hogsmeade..."

"Não é um fim de semana de Hogsmeade." ele diz com severidade. A expressão da Lily muda imediatamente, os olhos e a voz dela ficam igualmente frígidos.

"Ah, certo, eu esqueci, _Professor_. Por favor, diga ao seu amigo que eu não posso ir na segunda que vem, e nem vou ser capaz de ir hoje com você, porque a Casa dos Gritos fica em Hogsmeade, e hoje também não é um fim de semana de Hogsmeade!" ela diz com irritação.

"Mas pelo menos você vai estar com um Professor..."

"Não é como se, com você me acompanhando, fizesse disso um passeio escolar permitido..."

"Sim, mas..."

"Esqueça. Dê as minhas desculpas ao Remus."

Furioso por vários motivos que ele nem mesmo consegue identificar, ele sai furiosamente do quarto dela.

* * *

Pronto, um capítulo imenso para vocês deliciarem. Tem o dobro do tamanho de um capítulo normal, então eu quero o dobro de reviews!! Lembrem-se que o próximo capítulo tem em torno de 40 páginas, e que uma tradutora feliz significa um leitor feliz!!


	39. 38: O James Não Tem um Ataque de Pânico

**A/N**: É… acho que todo mundo foi viajar no feriadão. O número de reviews caiu bastante. Mas não se preocupem, porque eu não vou fazer chantagens para deixarem reviews. O próximo capítulo é mais um imenso (sinceramente, eu acho que todos daqui em diante são assim), então não esperem uma atualização amanhã porque o fim de semana acabou, infelizmente. De volta a rotina diária.

Creio que nem todos vão gostar de algumas partes desse capítulo, mas continuem até o final, que vão ser bem recompensados. Eu recomendo aos meus leitores mais sensíveis lerem esse capítulo com um lenço por perto. Teve uma cena que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu sei o que vai acontecer… Mas eu sou sensível… Uma manteiga derretida, como diz a minha mãe… então fica a dica para aquelas que são como eu.

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 38: No qual o James Não Tem um Ataque de Pânico**_

Indignada e perplexa com o comportamento aparentemente imprudente e injusto do James, a Lily caminha em círculos na sala comunal dela algumas vezes, gritando furiosamente.

"O que deu nele? Quem é ele para me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer?" ela grita com a Ebony, que responde assobiando indignada, a favor da Lily. Ela realmente não estava esperando uma resposta da ave, mas é bom ter alguém do lado dela. A resposta para a última pergunta é muito (importunamente) simples. Ele ainda é o Professor dela, e tem todo o direito, não, _obrigação,_ de impedí-la de quebrar as regras. Mas quantas vezes ele ignorou, ou até mesmo a _encorajou_ a quebrar as regras? Ela não consegue pensar em nenhuma coisa que ela tenha feito de errado dessa vez, nada que possa explicar a repentina falta de favoritismo que ele geralmente demonstra, a qual ela ficou agradavelmente acostumada.

A Lily pára de andar em círculos, e se senta na mesa, puxando um pergaminho e pena na direção dela. Ela só consegue escrever '_Querido Remus_', antes de amassar o papel e jogar na lareira. O Remus só vai acordar daqui a várias horas, e se o James chegasse na Casa dos Gritos, antes do Remus ler, ela não duvida que aquele pequeno sorrateiro vai bisbilhotar para ler. Ele iria reconhecer a Ebony imediatamente, e a letra da Lily, e o auror nele vai tomar posse dele. Não, tem que ter outro jeito de garantir que o Remus leia isso.

Ela mergulha a pena dela de volta no pote de tinta, e começa a escrever em um outro pedaço de pergaminho.

_Meu amado e mais maravilhoso querido Sirius,_

_Em pensar que eu costumava te repreender pela sua franqueza! Eu reconheço agora que isso é uma qualidade maravilhosa, e eu me desculpo abundantemente por jamais ter colocado ela contra você. Querido, jamais mude._

_Agora você deve estar indagando o que causou essa apreciação repentina pela sua honestidade grosseira, mas isso é bom, porque eu tenho toda a intenção de te contar._

_Como você sabe bem, a noite anterior foi lua cheia, e o imbecil do seu amigo decidiu ficar sozinho com o Remus. (Eu não tenho certeza como que o imbecil conseguiu convencê-lo, porque o Remus é muito sensível para esse tipo de coisa.) Seja como for, ele aparece no meu quarto, há uma hora inconcebível na manhã, meio morto. Eu cuidei dele com o __**maior**__ carinho e não reclamei nenhuma vez sobre a quantidade de sangue que ele deixou nos meus lençóis, porque como eu disse, não era importante._

_Depois que ele estava dormindo, eu fui até o Remus, e fiz o que eu podia por ele. Eu achei que, se ele estivesse com a metade dos ferimentos do James (ela risca várias linhas no nome, e muda para) seu amigo imbecil, então ele poderia precisar de um pouco de atenção médica. Eu fico triste em dizer que isso se tornou verdade. (Você se lembra que eu conheço o Remus de muito tempo, em Hogwarts… teria sido muito bom revê-lo, caso as circunstâncias fossem mais agradáveis.)_

_Seja como for, depois que eu retornei para o James (novamente o nome é riscado, e substituído por) meu quarto, qual é praticamente a primeira coisa que ele faz quando acorda? Ele me proíbe de ir para Hogsmeade na próxima segunda-feira, dizendo que não é um fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Como se isso tivesse nos impedido antes! E não é como se eu fosse ter uma conversa aconchegante com o Lorde das Trevas na Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot. É o Remus, de todas as pessoas. Remus! O melhor e mais confiável de todos os homens, então ele não pode estar se opondo a nenhum perigo._

_Eu juro pela minha vida que eu não sei o que eu fiz dessa vez, para deixá-lo tão nervoso, e ele nem mesmo se incomodou em explicar. Ele simplesmente saiu com raiva, o idiota. Mas para ser justa, eu também não estava no meu melhor humor também._

_Bom, agora eu tenho que ir para a aula (DCAT porque o destino e eu estamos de mal no presente), então eu vou parar essa carta aqui._

_Sua sempre fiel companheira de reclamações._

_L_

Ela assume que o Sirius vai estar em Londres, então ela não espera receber uma resposta tão cedo. Depois de mandar a Ebony, ela junta as coisas dela para as aulas dessa manhã, e sai.

'Ótimo.' ela pensa, enquanto olha para o relógio dela. 'Agora eu vou chegar atrasada na aula dele, e dar mais um motivo para ele ficar chateado comigo.' Ela acelera o passo.

* * *

O James está com medo que a Lily esteja tão nervosa com ele, que ela nem apareça na aula dele, e a parte covarde dele espera que esse seja o caso. Ele não quer encará-la depois da… não foi _briga_, sim um desacordo. Não somente isso, mas vai ser embaraçoso dar a aula de hoje na frente dela.

Portanto, ele está com emoções confusas quando ele a vê entrar na sala de aula, e se sentar ao lado do Ferris. Ela não olha para ele, mas ele não esperava mesmo uma saudação calorosa. Com um suspiro de resignação, ele começa a aula do dia em feitiços de proteções a serem utilizados em objetos, em vez de si mesmo.

"Agora, aqueles que também estão na aula de Feitiços Avançados podem achar isso um pouco mais fácil, mas ainda é um feitiço desafiante. Eu não tenho certeza do currículo do Flitwick, e se ele já fez isso com vocês ou não..." Ele automaticamente olha para a Lily para confirmação. Ela não olha para ele, mas balança a cabeça em resposta, como se ela pudesse dizer que ele direcionou essa pergunta para ela. "Certo então. Esse sendo o caso, para aqueles que estão na aula de Feitiços Avançados, vocês vão ter uma vantagem inicial, quando ele der essa matéria, e para aqueles que não estão, essa vai ser a única oportunidade de aprender isso, então prestem atenção.

"Os talismãs protetores são incrivelmente úteis, e é um mistério porque as pessoas não utilizam amuletos o tempo todo hoje em dia. Os objetos mais comuns para enfeitiçar são as jóias, porque elas são utilizadas consistentemente e facilmente. Qualquer bijuteria serve, mas as jóias mais finas funcionam melhor, porque o feitiço nelas vai durar mais tempo, até mesmo para sempre, se a pedra, e as intenções forem puras." ele diz, esperando que ninguém faça nenhuma pergunta.

Ele não consegue impedir, e dá um olhar ousado para a Lily. As mãos dela estão no peito dela, tocando o Olho do Dragão, mas expressão dela está frustrantemente

impenetrável. Merda.

Nem mesmo esperando sem ser chamada, uma garota com a mão levantada pergunta, "O que você quer dizer, se a pedra e as intenções forem puras?" Dupla merda. Ele estava esperando que ninguém fosse perguntar isso, porque isso é aonde fica ardiloso e potencialmente embaraçoso. Ele suspira, olhando para longe da Lily. Ela não vai gostar disso…

"Quanto mais pura a pedra, melhor retida fica a magia. Eu acredito que o Professor Black discutiu a intenção mágica com vocês, certo? Isso quer dizer que com pedras puras e intenções puras, seja das trevas ou não, nas sua pureza, é mais poderosa, e então, teoricamente, pode durar para sempre." ele diz, rezando para cada divindade que ele conheça para que a garota termine o questionamento aqui, e que essa explicação simplificada seja suficiente.

"Sim, mas o que isso _significa_? O que faz a intenção ser pura?" Amaldiçoada seja essa garota e a persistência dela, xinga o James.

"A intenção mais pura significa magia mais forte. Ou seja, ou magia das trevas, ou a quase esquecida luz. Por exemplo," ele começa, se odiando por ter que fazer isso. "Para amaldiçoar poderosamente uma jóia, as pedras devem ser tão puras quanto o próprio ódio. Como foi mencionado antes nessa matéria, a magia das trevas costuma se alimentar de emoções negativas, particularmente o ódio, uma fonte mágica muito crua e poderosa… por isso a habilidade de usar as imperdoáveis. O ódio é magicamente puro e potente. Mas uma pessoa não pode simplesmente amaldiçoar um pedaço de conchas para matar… esse tipo de magia de intenção tão puramente obscura, requer em retorno um objeto igualmente puro para se alojar."

Ele dá um olhar hesitante para a Lily enquanto ele fala. A cabeça dela permanece abaixada, e ele não consegue olhar nos olhos dela, mas é óbvio que ela está tremendo. Maldita seja essa garota por fazer tantas perguntas. Agora a Lily está chateada e não tem merda nenhuma que ele possa fazer para ajudar. Ela finalmente olha para ele, com os olhos cheios d'água e dolorosamente verdes. 'Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa!' ele tenta comunicar para ela, mas ele não acha que ela entendeu a mensagem.

"Eu posso ir ao banheiro?" ela pergunta educadamente, sem colocar nenhuma emoção na voz dela.

"Certamente, Evans." ele responde, tão educadamente quanto ela. Ela se levanta e sai.

O Rupert ainda está escrevendo, tomando nota, sem perceber nada. O James continua a aula, enquanto caminha casualmente até a mesa do Ferris, e coloca a ponta da varinha dele no pergaminho. Palavras que o Rupert não escreveu aparecem ali. _**Vá atrás dela, tolo.**_ O Rupert olha parado por um instante, confuso e indagando, mas quando ele entende, ele segue a Lily para fora da sala, dizendo que ele também precisa ir ao banheiro.

O James espera que o Ferris a encontre. De qualquer forma, ele não poderia ter ido atrás dela. Ela está chateada com ele, e não gostaria que ele estivesse ali. O Ferris é a escolha prática, o que é bom, vendo que ele é a única escolha no momento.

"Agora, é claro que você pode enfeitiçar um chapéu para fazer quem o vestir parecer careca, mas esse tipo de coisa não dura. O objeto é muito comum, e a intenção é muito fraca, nem escura nem clara o suficiente." Dois alunos levantam a mão ao mesmo tempo. O James aponta para um. "Sim?"

"Eu tive uma tia que teve um jogo de chá que mordia por mais de 20 anos..."

"Isso é uma transfiguração e feitiço impressionantes, mas não uma maldição. Sim?" ele aponta para o outro aluno com a mão levantada.

"O que é 'clara o suficiente'?"

"Eu estou feliz que você tenha perguntado, porque esse é o objetivo principal da aula de hoje. A boa intenção é o contraponto da intenção das trevas. O amor," ele diz facilmente. Agora que a Lily e o Ferris estão fora da sala é seguro dizer, caso contrário ele estaria se confessando, contra a vontade dele, na frente de toda a turma. "Uma pessoa pode amaldiçoar com maldade uma pedra pura de um colar para sempre matar, usando a intenção mágica do ódio, mas uma pessoa também pode protegê-lo eternamente com a intenção mágica do amor, ou talvez qualquer outra emoção positiva poderosa."

"O Professor Black não mencionou o amor quando discutiu a polaridade da intenção." comenta um dos alunos.

"Não, eu não suponho que ele tivesse mencionado." sussurra o James tristemente para ele mesmo. "Mesmo assim, nós vamos praticar esses feitiços antigos hoje." Ele aponta a varinha para o quadro-negro, onde o encantamento aparece, e as instruções também aparecem. "Agora, eu não imagino que muitos de vocês caminhem pelo castelo usando a sua jóia mais fina, então por hoje nós vamos praticar em colares mais simples. Eu tenho um estoque aqui, caso vocês não tenham algo adequado com vocês, que prefiram utilizar. Levantem a mão caso precisem de um."

Muitas mãos se levantam no ar, e ele caminha entre as mesas, distribuindo os simples colares de contas. "Agora, isso não é um feitiço simples, então vai precisar de bastante concentração. Mantenham em mente, o amor a si próprio não é tão poderoso quanto o amor altruísta, mas ainda vai funcionar. Embora que com esses nenhum vai funcionar por muito tempo, depois que as primeiras maldições forem atiradas contra eles. Hoje nós somente estamos trabalhando em aperfeiçoar a técnica, então vocês todos podem utilizar no futuro. Nós vamos começar um assunto novo na quinta, então façam o melhor possível hoje."

A Lily e o Rupert retornam, de cara fechada e não comunicáveis.

"Certo, comecem a praticar. Quando vocês acharem que fizeram decentemente, testem. Levantem a mão se precisarem de ajuda ou tiverem alguma pergunta."

A turma começa a praticar, e o James vai até o par que acabou de entrar. "Vocês dois vão ser parceiros hoje. Peguem esses colares, e usem o encantamento no quadro para fazer um talismã protetor um para o outro." ele diz, entregando um colar simples para cada um deles, de uma caixa. Ele alcança por cima da mesa, e pega a varinha da Lily, do bolso do uniforme dela. "Você vai fazer isso sem a varinha." ele diz mandatoriamente, antes de sair, colocando o pedaço importante de madeira na mesa dele. A Lily grita com ele.

"Eu não posso fazer algo tão complicado, é muito difícil!"

"Você nem mesmo tentou ainda." ele grita de volta.

"Eu vou falhar."

"Você tem que falhar de vez em quando, Evans." ele diz, balançando os ombros, e virando de costas para ela.

* * *

A Lily começa a praticar bufando de raiva. Ele quer menosprezar ela. Ela tenta e tenta, sem sucesso. Com o humor dela, e sem a varinha, não é de se admirar. A mente dela ainda está no colar. Ela o retira e bane o colar para o bolso do James. Ela não consegue se concentrar no feitiço dela com aquela lembrança poderosa no pescoço dela.

Quando ela pediu para sair ela não estava chateada, ela estava furiosa. Ela teve que sair da sala de aula antes que explodisse, e perdesse a calma na frente de toda a turma, como aconteceu com o James com o Profeta. Ela estava de mal humor antes, mas ouvir o James falar tão facilmente sobre jóias amaldiçoadas daquele jeito, fez o sangue dela ferver. Talvez ela não estivesse inteiramente furiosa com o James, ela acha que a maior parte da raiva é com ela mesma. Pela última semana, ou as duas últimas, ela não fez nada construtivo, nada importante ou relevante. Ela quer estar lutando, fazendo _algo_ ativo contra o Lorde das Trevas, mas não, ela estava muito ocupada sendo estúpida e romântica. O que de bom isso trás para qualquer pessoa? Não está ajudando o mundo, não está fazendo nada de bom para o James, e certamente não está ajudando _ela_ em nada.

"Vamos tentar, ok?" sugere o Roo, começando a colocar o colar no qual ela estava trabalhando.

"Não!" ela grita, pegando as contas da mão e colocando-a na mesa. "Eu prefiro testar enquanto está apoiada na mesa primeiro. Eu não quero que você se machuque."

Ela atira uma azaração simples, e luta contra a vontade de cair em lágrimas quando as contas se quebram em pedacinhos. Em vez de chorar, ela dá um soco na parede do lado dela. Assobiando, ela retira rapidamente em dor. As pedras machucaram, e arranharam, as dobras dos dedos dela, que agora estão sangrando e pulsando de dor. Ela não os limpa. Ela gosta do sangue, e ela gosta da dor. É um tipo de escape da frustração dela, mostrando que pelo menos _algo_ veio das ações dela, mesmo que sejam mãos sangrentas.

Se o Roo estivesse realmente dependendo do talismã dela para protegê-lo, ela teria desapontando ele, e muito. O pensamento do Rupert se machucando por culpa dela, a deprime.

"Bem, se o James queria que eu me sentisse inadequada, estúpida e deficiente, ele conseguiu."

"Você fez o melhor que podia, e você está trabalhando sem uma varinha. Não tem nada para se sentir envergonhada." O Rupert tenta consolá-la, mas sem sucesso. O James achou que ela pudesse fazer isso, mas ela não pode, e ela sabe o porque, o que deixa tudo muito mais irritante.

'Maldito seja ele.' ela xinga silenciosamente para ela mesma, embora ela sabe que ele não é o culpado. Não é culpa dele que ela deixou se apaixonar por ele. Não somente é não correspondido, mas acima de tudo ele está chateado com ela por razões que ela ainda não entende. Um fracasso na vida e no amor… Que depressivo.

* * *

O Sirius está de saída para ir a Casa dos Gritos, quando a coruja da Lily chega de tarde.

"Olá de novo, minha querida." ele diz agradavelmente para a ave que ele mesmo escolheu para a Lily. Ele acaricia a plumagem suave da Ebony, enquanto ele lê a nota da dona dela. Depois que ele termina, ele se dirige a mesa dele para pegar a pena dele, então ele se lembra que ele não tem nenhum pergaminho na mesa dele, ele se vira e vai para o outro quarto, levando a Ebony com ele. Quando ele tem tanto o pergaminho quanto a pena, ele se senta. Com uma caligrafia perfeita, ele escreve seis palavras.

Essa noite. Mesmo horário. Mesmo local.

Para poupar a amável coruja de outra viajem cansativa sobre o país, ele aparata com ela em Hogsmeade. Ele sacode ela do braço dele, dizendo, "Vá, leve isso para a sua mestre encantadora.", antes de entrar na Casa dos Gritos.

Quando ele chega no segundo andar, ele percebe que o Remus está agradavelmente coberto, em uma roupa de cama limpa e que uma pilha de roupas limpas, dobradas cuidadosamente estão apoiadas no pé da cama dele. Nenhum arranhão aparece nas partes dele que estão aparecendo (basicamente o rosto dele) e o cabelo dele aparenta ter sido penteado. O Sirius sabe que esse trabalho silencioso deve ter sido da Lily, e a afeição e estimação dele pela garota aumenta mais ainda. O Remus aparenta estar o mais tranqüilo que ele jamais o viu. Como uma criança (uma criança com cabelos brancos) sorrindo lindamente no sono.

Incapaz de acordar o seu amigo normalmente atormentado, de um sono tão visivelmente pacífico, o Sirius (cuidadosamente) se senta em uma cadeira instável, localizada no outro lado do quarto, e retira a carta da Lily para ler com atenção novamente.

"Almofadinhas?" diz o Remus, vários minutos depois.

"Aluado! Como você está se sentindo?"

"Notadamente bem, para falar a verdade."

"É o toque feminino, eu aposto."

"Teve uma mulher sim. Lily Evans. Ela era do primeiro ano, quando nós éramos do sétimo. Ela apareceu do nada para me ajudar."

"Eu sei."

"O Pontas já te contou?"

"Não. Eu vou ficar surpreso se ele algum dia mencionar esse episódio. A Lily me mandou uma coruja hoje de manhã." diz o Sirius, se levantando da cadeira, cruzando o quarto, e entregando a carta para o Remus ler.

"Como você..."

"Leia primeiro."

O Remus segura a carta balançando os ombros. As sobrancelhas deles se juntam quando ele lê o cumprimento. Ele olha para o Sirius com suspeita.

"Somente continue a ler." o homem de cabelo pretos comanda. O Remus dá outro olhar incerto, antes de voltar para a carta. As sobrancelhas dele se aumentam mais e mais, com cada linha, até não poderem subir mais.

"A quanto tempo eles estão..."

"Eles não estão." interrompe o Sirius impacientemente. "Esse é o problema. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou trabalhando para consertar isso."

"Eles querem a sua ajuda?"

"Não, eles não percebem que precisam de ajuda. O James é muito estúpido, e a Lily é muito teimosa… isso, ou eles tem medo. Eu não sei exatamente qual dos dois. Provavelmente os dois."

"Eu receio que você vai ter que voltar um pouco, e explicar algumas coisas. Como que você ficou tão amigável com ela? E como que o Pontas ficou, também?"

O Sirius Black é um contador de histórias cativante, e ele não dá menos esforço para essa história do que todas as outras, quer sejam verdadeiras ou não. Ele começa a narração dele exatamente a um mês atrás, quando o James proibiu as excursões da lua cheia, depois do ataque da Lily. Então ele continua, descrevendo a entrada dele na história, com a história toda do colar no lago, da Lily ajudando o James e os aurores por namorar um comensal da morte, e o fim de semana de Hogsmeade fatal, assim como o encontro com o Fofo, e a reação promissora da Lily.

"E ele não tem noção que você e a Lily estão em contato?" pergunta o Remus, incerto.

"Oooh, você diz 'em contato', como se nós estivéssemos… _em contato_."

"E não estão?"

"Nenhuma vez."

"Muito bem, Almofadinhas."

"Sim, eu também estou muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo."

"Bem, se tem sido perfeitamente casto, por que não contar para ele?"

"Porque ele não vai acreditar que as minhas intenções são, provavelmente pela primeira vez na minha vida, completamente puras. _Eu_ mesmo não acreditaria em mim. Eu estou surpreso que _você_ acredita."

"Justo."

"Se ele descobrir, antes deles ficarem juntos, o acordo vai terminar, eu simplesmente sei disso. Na verdade, eu estou com medo que eu não possa fazer isso. Se eu não conseguir, não vai ter como eu provar que eu estava trabalhando para ele, não contra ele, escondido dele."

"Por que você deve fazer isso escondido dele?"

"Porque o tolo não sabe o que quer. Eu tentei ser aberto sobre isso, no começo, mas o idiota continua negando tudo. Eu acho que se eu continuasse por aquele caminho, eu iria empurrá-lo mais para longe da idéia."

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez eles _não devessem_ ficar juntos?"

"Não, e eu não pretendo começar agora."

"Os dois estão resistindo. E ela é uma aluna. Se não der certo, pode ser desastroso para os dois."

"E se der certo pode ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para os dois. Remus, confia em mim. Você não estaria perguntando isso, se você tivesse ouvido como que um fala do outro." ele diz sinceramente.

"Muito bem, qual é o seu plano?"

"Eu tenho que quebrar um dos dois. Eu achei que ia começar com o James, mas agora eu acho que vou tentar com a Lily. Ela é mais sensível com esse tipo de coisa. Pelo menos ela não está em negação. Ela vai ouvir a razão, entretanto relutantemente..." Ele não continua. Na verdade, os dois homens ficam em silêncio, e encaram a porta, esperando pelo homem cujos passos traíram a chegada dele.

* * *

"Tudo bem, Aluado?"

"Nunca melhor, graças a Lily Evans." diz o Remus. O Sirius começa a tossir loucamente, e o James atira o melhor olhar 'Silêncio na minha sala de aula' dele.

"Já chega, Almofadinhas. Eu não estou no ânimo para isso."

"Não está no ânimo para o quê?" pergunta o Remus.

"Para gracinhas grossas e sem gosto."

"Eu não fiz nenhum gracinha, nem grossa, sem gosto, ou nada do gênero." se defende o Sirius.

"Seja o que for. Pontas, na próxima vez que você a ver, diga para ela obrigado por mim. Sério, ela foi um anjo. Na verdade, eu mesmo poderia mandar uma coruja para ela..."

"Eu digo para ela." diz o James rapidamente. 'Talvez.' ele adiciona silenciosamente na mente dele.

"Ou eu poderia simplesmente falar para ela na semana que vem. Nós vamos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade, ela te disse?"

"Ela mencionou, sim."

"Ela mudou tanto desde a última vez que eu a vi… vai ser bom vê-la novamente."

O James coloca as mãos nos bolsos furiosamente, tentando se impedir de gritar com o amigo dele por algo que não é culpa dele. Ele fica surpreso quando sente algo duro e frio lá. Segurando, ele retira da capa dele, e encara o objeto desanimado. O colar que foi amaldiçoado para matar ela. O colar que ele enfeitiçou para protegê-la… Ele não a culpa por não querer mais vê-lo, depois da aula dessa manhã. Ele espera que seja a lembrança da maldição que ela esteja desprezando, e não a proteção dele, embora ele não fica surpreso se for.

"Por que está tão triste, Pontas?" pergunta o Sirius.

"O quê? Nada." ele responde, rapidamente colocando o colar de volta no bolso. "Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Eu tenho em torno de uma hora antes de ter que voltar para o castelo, eu não quero gastar o tempo todo falando sobre os meus alunos."

"Pára com isso, Pontas. Ela não é uma aluna." diz o Sirius, sarcástico.

"Eu não consigo ver como que ela não é."

O Sirius bate nas coxas dele, e se levanta. "Eu sei que não vale argumentar, então eu vou embora. Sabe aquela mulher que eu te falei mais cedo, Aluado?"

"É claro."

"Eu vou vê-la hoje a noite. Eu vou deixar esse aqui com você." ele diz, inclinando a cabeça na direção do James. "Uma pena que eu não vou ver o Rabicho, ele deve estar chegando logo, eu acho. De qualquer forma, fico feliz em ver que você está bem, Aluado. Você vai ficar na minha casa hoje, não é? Pontas, sempre é um prazer." ele faz uma leve saudação ao homem de cabelo bagunçado, desparatando com um _pop_, deixando o James e o Remus sozinhos.

"Sabia, o Almofadinhas enfiou na cabeça dele que você gosta dela..."

"Sim, eu sei. Ele tem me seguido como um cão o mês inteiro, com esse assunto."

"E você gosta?..." pergunta o Remus, hesitantemente.

"Não."

"Você me diria se gostasse?"

Tem um momento de pausa, antes que o James responda em um tom mais baixo, "Não."

O Remus simplesmente acena com a cabeça e felizmente muda de assunto completamente, agindo como se a conversa interior nunca tivesse existido.

* * *

A Lily fica aliviada em receber a resposta do Sirius no almoço. Ela sente o coração dela ficar mais leve enquanto a Ebony pousa na mesa.

"De quem é?" pergunta o Rupert casualmente, enquanto leva uma colher de sopa a boca, assoprando para esfriá-la.

"Sirius." responde a Lily com um sorriso, dobrando o pergaminho de volta e colocando-o na mochila dela. O Sirius vai fazê-la se sentir melhor. 'Ele sempre faz.', ela pensa, enquanto inspeciona o estado vergonhoso da mão dela.

Depois de Feitiços naquela tarde, ela vai para a biblioteca, para terminar todos os deveres de casa. Por algum motivo, ela não quer ficar no quarto dela. Ela não quer acender a fogueira, e ficaria muito frio sem ela, não que a biblioteca não estivesse congelando. Do logar dela, ao lado da janela, ela pode ver a própria respiração dela, toda vez que ela exala.

Ela vai para a cabana do Hagrid mais tarde, para conversar, e ver se o Mercúrio está lá, mas ele não está. A Lily tenta manter a imaginação mórbida dela sobre controle, e faz o melhor para não assumir o pior. Mesmo assim ela fica na cabana do Hagrid, praticando os feitiços de proteção dela, transformando quase que todos os objetos da cabana do Hagrid em um talismã, até ela ter aperfeiçoado a técnica perfeitamente (tanto com e sem varinha.)

Em torno das 11:30, o Hagrid a acompanha de volta para o castelo, onde ela deixa a mochila dela, e muda de roupa, colocando os pijamas. Decidindo que ela prefere gastar o resto do tempo esperando na Torre da Astronomia, ela sai do quarto dela, e começa a subir a escadaria. Ela tem que subir quase todas as escadas para chegar lá. Ela imagina quantos degraus seriam, e decide contra. Ela está debatendo consigo mesma se deve ou não contar o degrau falso, que ela pulou, quando ela esbarra em uma forma familiar. Ele nem mesmo tentou sair do caminho dela.

Chocada em ver o James, ela somente pensa em dizer a verdade para ele, quando ele pergunta aonde ela está indo.

"Torre da astronomia." ela diz imediatamente. E depois de uma pausa embaraçosa, ela diz, "Você?"

"Cozinha."

Eles ficam parados ali sem jeito por um instante, antes de acenarem e continuarem seus caminhos separados. Ambos estavam desejando secretamente que o outro estava no caminhos para _vê-los_. Ambos ficam desapontados.

É quase meia-noite quando ela chega na torre da astronomia. É uma noite clara, a luz do luar brilha de forma radiante no cabelo azul/preto do Sirius.

Ele está de costas, com as mãos preguiçosamente apoiadas atrás da cabeça dele, com uma perna reta esticada, a outra virada, com o joelho apontando para o céu que ele encara. Ele não se importa em olhar para ela, e também não a cumprimenta. Mais uma vez, a Lily se sente como se estivesse se intrometendo em um momento particular.

Ela deita ao lado dele, colocando a cabeça dela no estômago dele. Ela não vai falar até que falem com ela. Ela vai deixar ele ter o silêncio dele por quanto tempo ele quiser. Ela está contente somente estando aqui com uma alma entendedora. Ela não precisa mesmo _dizer_ nada.

Uma mão se remove de atrás da cabeça dele, e toca o cabelo dela, com os dedos gentilmente a penteando. Ela ama que brinquem com o cabelo dela. É um gesto tão doce e simples, que a Lily imagina que o Sirius raramente aprecia. Seria considerado um nível de privacidade que o Sirius evita cuidadosamente com as mulheres. Ele não se satisfaz em dar nenhum tipo de prazer para alguma mulher que não seja sexualmente gratificante.

Ela tenta não deixar a massagem na cabeça dela acalmá-la para dormir, mas embora dos maiores esforços dela, ela mesmo assim cai no sono. Quando ela acorda, sabendo que não é muito tempo depois, ela está de lado, e o braço que encontram as pedras frias abaixo dela estão dolorosamente adormecidos. Ela abre os olhos, e se reajusta, e começa a massagear o sangue de volta para o braço dela. O Sirius começa a fazer isso por ela, e pergunta, "Você vê Cygnus, cariad?"

"O cisne?" ela pergunta, apontando para a constelação.

"Sim, e você vê Cassiopea?"

"Sim."

"E quanto a Orion?"

"Sim."

"E a estrela do Norte?"

"A sua, você quer dizer?"

"Sim, a minha."

"É claro, é a mais brilhante no céu."

"Elas estão agrupadas na mente de todo mundo, e olhar para elas dessa distância, elas aparentam como se elas corressem lindamente uma na outra, mas na verdade, elas estão impossivelmente distantes uma da outra. Nós não podemos nem imaginar o espaço frio interminável entre elas."

"Sirius?" ela pergunta com preocupação.

"A minha mãe morreu." ele diz simplesmente.

Esse comentário incompatível repentino choca a Lily por um segundo, mas ela se recompõe, e segura a mão dele. Ela aperta a mão dele com a dela. "Aquele espaço frio interminável entre vocês, fez de você o homem que você é hoje, e esse homem é muito melhor do que qualquer homem que ela queria que você fosse."

"Eu sei. A morte dela não é perda nenhuma para mim. Eu não estou de luto por ela. Uma pessoa não pode sofrer a perda de uma mãe que nunca teve."

De algumas formas, ele a lembra do Severos, mas ela não imagina que nenhum dos dois iriam apreciar a comparação. Ambos foram desprovidos de amor na infância deles, ambos são relutantes em admitir que eles ainda querem isso.

O Sirius nunca conheceu o amor da víbora da mãe dele. Agora ele lida com a… não é _inabilidade_, mas a _relutância_ dele de amar, então ele persegue as mulheres, onde o Severus se juntou a outros seres que não tem amor, para cooperar.

O coração dela sangra pelos dois, mas ela sabe que ela somente pode tentar ajudar o Sirius. Ela falhou miseravelmente em tentar redimir o outro homem.

Ela sente a vontade estranha de oferecer ao Sirius de ser a mãe dele. Não é a primeira vez na vida dela que ela se sente como a Wendy Darling, colecionando e sendo a mãe dos Garotos Perdidos… exceto que essa não é a Terra do Nunca, e eles não são garotos, e sim 3 homens mais velhos de cabelos pretos.

"Sabia de uma coisa? Eu acho que você vai ser um excelente pai." A Lily não sabe se as cicatrizes deixadas no coração dele jamais vão se curar o suficiente para fazer amavelmente uma criança com alguém, mas se uma criança jamais viesse aos cuidados dele, ele seria um pai maravilhoso. Uma criança seria alguém que ele não precisaria ter medo ou vergonha de amar, então ele poderia fazer isso de todo o coração. Com uma mente tão aguçada, e um senso afiado do mundo, além do maravilhoso talento mágico com o qual ele poderia proteger e educar a criança, combinados com o coração generoso dele… Sim, o Sirius faria um excelente pai.

"Por que você diz isso?"

Ela enumera as razões que ela estava pensando anteriormente, e adiciona, "Você tem uma preocupação muito sincera na proteção e felicidade daqueles que você ama. Eu não estou te dizendo isso para te elogiar ou te assustar. Eu só estou dizendo o que eu estava pensando."

A porta da torre abre. Dessa vez não é o Rupert, mas um casal do quinto ano. Eles olham de boca aberta por vários instantes, antes que o Sirius mande eles se mandarem, que a torre já está ocupada.

"Amanhã vai ter fofoca." diz a Lily com um suspiro.

"Não se preocupe com isso, cariad."

"Mas eu disse para o James que eu estaria na torre da astronomia..."

"Eu não sabia que vocês estava se falando de novo."

"Nós não estamos. Eu esbarrei nele nas escadas, no caminho para cá. Ele estava indo para a cozinha."

"Que embaraçoso."

"Embaraçoso mesmo."

"Eu visitei o Aluado nessa tarde. O Pontas estava lá, mas não disse nada sobre uma briga."

"Eu não imaginei que ele fosse."

"Ele _estava_ de mau humor, mas eu não acho que tenha sido por nada que _você_ tenha feito." O estímulo no tom de voz dele, aumentam as suspeitas dela. Ela se senta para olhar para ele severamente.

"Sirius…" ela diz o advertindo. Ele sabe de alguma coisa, ela pode dizer. Ele balança a cabeça para ela, selando os lábios com um sorriso. "Sirius, me diga."

O Sirius sorri e trás a cabeça dela de volta para o estômago dele, sem falar nada. Ela o permite fazer isso somente porque ela sabe que é fútil argumentar ou implorar com uma esfinge.

"Então você não acha que tenha sido algo que eu fiz, ou disse?" ela pergunta. Ele concorda. "Então eu não sou a errada?" Ele balança a cabeça. "Bom. Isso quer dizer que a culpa é dele, e agora eu não preciso me sentir culpada. Eu só vou ignorá-lo enquanto ele continuar a ser uma mancha de gozo."

O silêncio do Sirius é quebrado por uma explosão de risada irrepreensível. A Lily tem que se sentar novamente porque o corpo do Sirius está balançando com espasmos. "Uma… uma… mancha de gozo?" ele diz, limpando algumas lágrimas.

"Sim. Não é nem um punheteiro, mas a mancha que o punheteiro deixa depois de gozar."

"Não, não, eu entendo, cariad. É somente… somente..."

"O quê?"

"Brilhante." ele diz, com os olhos enrugados em alegria, com os dentes brancos brilhando. Ele recupera o controle da respiração dele e diz, "Ah, Lily querida, você é maravilhosa."

"Pelo menos _você_ sabe disso."

O Sirius sorri a implicação. "O Pontas também sabe disso, cariad. Por que você acha que ele ficaria tão nervoso com as outras pessoas que querem brincar com o brinquedo predileto dele?"

"Brinquedo?"

"Bichinho de estimação, é melhor. É como se você fosse essa gatinha filhote, lindinha, fofinha, que silva, cospe, arranha, e tudo mais. Ele não quer compartilhar com mais ninguém, porque as gatinhas costumam se desgarrar se alguém der mais afeto do que o dono delas." Oops, ele acabou falando demais.

"Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi." ela diz duramente.

Ela está dizendo isso somente em defesa, ou ela realmente não acredita que o Pontas se importa com ela? É óbvio que ele se importa, depois de todas as coisas que ele fez por ela… Talvez os dois estejam muito próximos para ver. Se eles pudessem dar um passo para fora, e observarem a si mesmos, eles também iriam perceber.

O Sirius sabe que, se um deles admitisse isso, então o outro iria seguí-lo imediatamente. O problema é conseguir que um dos dois admita. Ele sabe que no final das contas, depende dos dois. Tudo que o Sirius pode fazer é dar um ou dois empurrões encorajador na direção certa. Talvez fazer a Lily superar o medo dela de perder o amor, e fazer o James superar essa obsessão ridícula dele de sempre fazer o que ele ache que é a coisa certa…

* * *

"Então..." Começa a Lily, tentando mudar o tópico do assunto para longe dela, e algo muito pessoal para o Sirius. "Como foi a sua noite com a Cordelia?"

"Cordelia?" ele se pergunta. "Cordelia. Cordelia. Ah, a morena de pernões."

"Essa mesma."

O Sirius teria balançado os ombros, se ele não estivesse deitado. Em vez disso, ele balançou uma mão no ar, em um jeito descuidado, dizendo, "Meh."

"Tão bom assim, foi?"

"Ah, ela foi legal, mas eu parti para coisas melhores. Uma colega de trabalho."

"Modelo?"

"Ela é incrível."

"Como que ela é?"

"Ah, Lily, eu poderia escrever um soneto sobre ela. Corpo letal. Eu mal posso esperar para tirar aquele olhar de tédio contínuo do rosto dela, e substituir com..."

"Mas como que ela _é_? A personalidade dela..."

"Mais burra do que um gnomo de jardim, mas por que isso importa? Eu não vou fuder com a _personalidade_ dela."

"Boa sorte para você." ela diz secamente.

"Eu estou detectando um pouco de sarcasmo, cariad?"

"Sim, meu querido. Um homem com as suas realizações não precisa de _sorte_."

O Sirius bagunça o cabelo dela carinhosamente. "Então, como estão as aulas?"

"Ahh, uma tentativa óbvia e nenhum pouco criativa de tentar mudar de assunto."

"Eu poderia ter feito um comentário sobre o clima."

"Frio demais. A torre da astronomia provavelmente não é o melhor lugar para um encontro em uma noite de Dezembro."

"Devemos nos retirar para um ambiente mais confortável?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"O meu lugar ou o seu?"

"Você sabe o que isso soa..."

"Eu não me importo com o que isso soa, somente responde a maldita pergunta."

A Lily se mexe embaraçada. "O James sabe a minha senha."

"Você pode mudá-la."

Ela olha para baixo envergonhadamente. Ela não _quer_ mudar. Ela gosta que o James seja capaz de ir e vir quando ele bem entender. O James é a única pessoa que sabe a senha dele, e se ele passar, e descobrir que ela mudou, ele pode assumir que ela fez isso de propósito, para mantê-lo do lado de fora, e ela não quer dar essa impressão para ele.

O Sirius sorri conscientemente. "Eu entendo. Então vamos para o meu." ele diz levantando um braço. Uma vassoura voa suavemente e imediatamente para a mão dele.

"Espera, deixa eu pegar a capa. Vai fazer com que seja mais fácil voltar para o castelo."

"Você tem a capa?"

"Ele deixou na minha sala comunal na noite passada. Espera um segundo, eu vou buscá-la."

Eles sobrevoam pelo castelo, e estavam flutuando pelos terrenos, na direção de Hogsmeade, quando a Lily vê um brilho de luz vermelha, de algum lugar entre as árvores. Pelo jeito que a vassoura acelerou, ela suspeita que o Sirius também tenha visto.

"Sirius, espera! Pára! Algo está acontecendo lá embaixo." ela grita freneticamente. Será que são comensais da morte tentando pegar mais criaturas mágicas, ou poderia ser o Hagrid em perigo?

"Não."

"Mas Sirius..."

"Não, Lily. Ação precipitada pode ser fatal. Nós não sabemos quem, ou o que, está lá embaixo, ou quantos eles são. Nós podemos ser assassinados antes que os nossos pés toquem o chão."

"Mas e se for o Hagrid?" ela implora. "Nós temos a capa, por favor!"

"Lily, se alguma coisa acontecer com você..."

"Eu não me importo!"

"Mas as outras pessoas sim, incluindo eu. Eu não vou ser o responsável por deixar você ser atingida ou algo pior. O Pontas jamais me perdoaria."

"Sirius, eu estou te implorando, somente uma olhada. Somente uma olhada para me dizer que não é o Hagrid, e então nós podemos ir, eu prometo. Por favor, Sirius, eu estou desesperada."

O Sirius rosna. "Isso é de longe a coisa _mais estúpida_ que eu já fiz." ele diz, enquanto vira a vassoura, e começa a descer. Sobre circunstâncias normais, ele teria voltado imediatamente para checar, mas ele têm outras coisas para levar em consideração agora. Mas contra o julgamento dele, ele cava para a própria curiosidade dele. 'Se qualquer coisa acontecer, eu sou um homem morto.' ele pensa. (bem corretamente.)

Com a capa colocada seguramente em volta deles, eles gentilmente descem pelos topos das árvores. Tanto a Lily quanto o Sirius procuram no chão por qualquer coisa que possa ter causado as luzes vermelhas. Eles vêem quase que ao mesmo tempo, porque eles seguram as varinhas em um movimento sincronizado.

Silenciosamente, eles aterrizam e se aproximam das figuras encapuzadas. A Lily pára estática, paralisada pela visão de uma lindo casaco de pêlos prateados, e um corpo semelhante ao de um cavalo sem vida no chão na frente deles. Ela balança enquanto os joelhos dela ameaçam desabar. O Sirius a segura, e força a cabeça dela no ombro dele, abafando o choro dela de angústia ou raiva.

Ele observa atentamente. Que ele possa ver, só tem duas figuras. Eles podem ser facilmente derrotados, caso sejam pegos de surpresa. Ele cutuca a Lily, alertando-a do plano dele, quando o capuz das figuras caem. São duas mulheres. Duas mulheres _lindas_, da idade da Lily. Momentaneamente hipnotizado pela cena bizarra de dual belas agachadas sobre o corpo de um unicórnio, ele solta a Lily. Ele sente ela ficar tensa, e girar, trazendo-o de volta do transe. Ela não as ataca diretamente. Ela aparenta estar tão perplexa quanto ele estava. Depois de um instante de deliberação, ela hesitantemente levanta a varinha dela e estupefaz as duas.

Eles se aproximam cuidadosamente, com o Sirius mantendo um braço firme em volta dos ombros da Lily.

"Ah, graças a Merlin, não é o Mercúrio!" ela chora, agarrando felizmente ao Sirius, dando um abraço rápido e triunfante nele. Ele dá uns tapinhas na cabeça dela.

"Quem são elas?"

"Alunas, e muito inteligentes. A de cabelo escuro se chama Isaacs, e a de cabelo claro se chama Abbot. São as 'belas' da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, que iam ser assassinadas comigo em Hogsmeade. Elas devem estar sobre a maldição Imperius. Não tem como elas fazerem algo desse tipo voluntariamente."

"Nós temos que contar para o Dumbledore."

"Vamos primeiro contar ao Hagrid." ela diz, mandando uma corça cavalgando para buscá-lo. Demora meia hora para que o meio-gigante apareça. Ele olha a cena rapidamente e chega a mesma conclusão que eles haviam chegado. Ele retira violentamente o guarda-chuva rosa e aponta para o unicórnio, colocando um escudo em volta dele. O sangue que escorre por ele não faz mais nada de bom para a criatura, mas pode prejudicar outras.

"Dumbledore, então?" ela pergunta. Os dois homens concordam, e ela manda outro patrono prateado para o castelo.

O diretor aparece quase que imediatamente, de alguma forma tendo aparatado nos terrenos de Hogwarts. A Lily suspira levemente, pensando que ela jamais vai ser tão boa quanto o Dumbledore, mas ela se desfaz desse pensamento; têm problemas muito mais importantes no momento.

"Nós estávamos no ar quando vimos algo acontecer." começa a Lily. O olhar do Dumbledore encontra a vassoura. O homem que a segura aparenta estar levemente envergonhado.

"Nós tínhamos a capa, então nós achamos melhor dar uma olhada, caso alguém estivesse em problemas." ele diz.

"Primeira coisa a ser feita." diz o Dumbledore firmemente, "Nós devemos levar as Srtas. Isaacs e Abbt de volta ao castelo. Hagrid, você sabe o que fazer." O Hagrid concorda seriamente.

Logo todos, exceto o meio-gigante, estão no escritório do Dumbledore. O diretor fala, com a voz calma e severa.

"Eu gostaria que você me dissesse a completa verdade, por favor." A Lily não tem certeza se ele está chateado ou não. Ela sabe que ele tem todo o direito de estar, mas ela tem certeza que, independente da punição terrível que ela venha a receber, o Diretor precisa saber.

O Sirius que explica. Como solicitado, ele não deixa nada de fora, começando a história com a torre da astronomia. Ele surpreende a Lily com a explicação dele do encontro. Ele descobriu que a mãe dele havia falecido, e queria ver a Lily. Ela não sabe se isso é verdade, ou se ele está acobertando a confusão da lua cheia, que iria incriminar todos eles. Ele destorce a verdade ligeiramente, dizendo que eles resolveram dar uma volta, em vez de dizer que eles iam para a casa do Sirius. A Lily não vê como isso muda algo importante, e está grata por essa leve inconsistência. Exceto por isso, a descrição foi verdadeira e completa.

"A maldição Imperius, Professor. Tem que ser. Elas jamais iriam..." O Dumbledore levanta dois dedos, e a Lily obedientemente fica em silêncio.

"Eu concordo, Srta. Evans."

"Mas foi um esquema muito mal pensado, quem quer que o tenha feito. Eles não poderiam garantir que as garotas iriam viver tempo o suficiente para trazer o sangue de volta." diz o Sirius ponderadamente.

"Talvez essa tenha sido a intenção deles desde o início. Talvez elas não deveriam sobreviver. Assassinar um unicórnio é uma afronta, quase que uma blasfêmia no mundo das criaturas mágicas. Se quem quer que as colocou sobre a maldição Imperius quisesse que elas fossem assassinadas sem que os nomes deles pudessem ser ligados a eles de qualquer maneira, esse é o jeito de fazer. Conseguir uma manada de criaturas insanas para fazer o trabalho para eles."

"Mas e se elas estiverem sobre a maldição imperius, para que se preocupar em mandá-las para a floresta para serem assassinadas? Por que não fazê-las beber um veneno, ou se jogarem de uma das torres?" Contrapõe o Sirius.

O Dumbledore pigarreia, e tanto a Lily quanto o Sirius se voltam para ele. "Talvez nós possamos perguntar para elas." ele diz, apontando a varinha para as duas garotas inconscientes.

Elas se levantam sonolentas, absorvendo a visão da Lily e do Sirius dentro do escritório do Dumbledore, com uma mistura de confusão e alarme. O Dumbledore não perde tempo as chamando, explicando os acontecimentos, e como elas foram parar ali.

A Abbot funga tristemente, tentando não chorar por ter assassinado um unicórnio inocente. Uma vez finalmente entendendo, e relativamente aceitando a situação, elas explicam tudo o que sabem.

Para a completa tristeza do Sirius, da Lily e do Diretor, as duas garotas não se lembram de nada sobre quando, porque, como, ou quem as enfeitiçou.

O Dumbledore convoca os diretores das casas delas, e explica a situação, e escolta as alunas de volta para os dormitórios delas. Depois que elas saem, a Lily aguarda com uma expectativa nervosa pela punição dela. Ela pode agüentar qualquer coisa, exceto ser retirada da Ordem.

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou punir você."

"Não vai?"

"Eu receio que seria injusto se eu te desse as cargas e responsabilidades de um adulto, enquanto te nego as liberdades de um, por te manter presa sobre as restrições de uma criança. Eu somente te peço que não abuse ou se exiba."

"Obrigada, Professor."

A Lily e o Sirius deixam o escritório em silêncio, e não conversam até estarem na frente das grandes portas de carvalho da entrada.

"Então, o que vai fazer, cariad?" ele pergunta. A Lily olha na direção da escadaria que leva ao quarto dela, e então às portas de carvalho na frente dela, que levam ao resto do mundo. O Dumbledore deu liberdade para ela, enquanto ela seja discreta e prudente, então ela decide tomar vantagem dessa liberdade. É estranho pensar que ela não está quebrando nenhuma regra por sair do terreno no meio da noite.

Eles aparatam de Hogsmeade para o apartamento do Sirius. Não é tão 'pequeno' como ele a deixou acreditar. Talvez quando comparado a sua casa de infância seja pequeno, mas é maior do que qualquer lugar que a Lily já viveu.

"Lar doce lar." diz o Sirius baixinho.

"Por que estamos sussurrando?" ela pergunta, imitando o volume dele.

"Porque o Remus pode estar dormindo."

A realização que o nome causa, a faz quase tropeçar no pé dela. Com a nova liberdade oficial dela, o James não tem a autoridade de mantê-la longe de Hogsmeade para ver o Remus na segunda… ou em qualquer dia.

Ela não tem certeza se quer que ele saiba disso. É estranho, mas a Lily _gosta_ da idéia de ele ter um pouco de poder sobre ela. Se ela contar para ele, ele não mais vai tentar impedí-la de fazer isso, o que seria uma pena, porque as vezes ele faz isso do jeito mais interessante e prazeroso. Talvez em alguma situação terrível o suficiente, ela venha a contar para ele. Não antes.

O som do Sirius rindo a retira dos pensamentos dela, de volta para a sala de estar. "Têm vários quartos vazios, e ele ainda assim dorme no sofá." ele diz, balançando a cabeça, divertido. "Chá ou café?"

"Não, obrigada." ela diz, se aproximando do homem que está dormindo. Ela se agacha próxima a ele, e estuda as linhas faciais dele com dor. 'Pobre homem.' ela pensa, enquanto retira o cabelo dele do rosto dele. "Você tem um cobertor sobrenado." ela foi cortada pelo cobertor que ela pediu voando no rosto dela. "Obrigada." ela diz, colocando-o em cima do Remus.

"O seu rosto é tão fácil de ler." comenta o Sirius. "As pessoas boas são muito previsíveis."

A Lily balança os ombros, e pega o copo de vinho que o Sirius ofereceu. Ela recusou o chá e o café porque ambas bebidas a manteriam acordada. O vinho, por outro lado, vai deixar a mente dela nublada, e fazê-la sonolenta. Ela toma um gole, e olha em volta, procurando um lugar para se sentar.

"Aqui não." diz o Sirius. "Não queremos acordá-lo. Por aqui."

Ela o segue pelo corredor, sobe as escadas, e entra em um quarto grande, que parece ter uma sala anexa. Ela remove o uniforme dela, e o joga em cima da capa do James, no encosto de uma cadeira.

"Vestida para a ocasião, eu vejo." ele diz, vendo o pijama dela.

"Somente sorte, eu acho."

"Por falar em sorte, eu vejo que a sortuda Lily Evans atacou novamente."

"Como assim?"

"Nós _acabamos_ de estar voando sobre a floresta bem a tempo de salvar as suas colegas de turma, de um perigo certo, e descoberto outro plano sombrio."

"Não há tempo de salvar o unicórnio..." ela diz tristemente. O Sirius bebe o vinho dele, enquanto ele dá um passo se aproximando dela. "Ah, Sirius, por um instante eu achei que fosse o Mercúrio, e eu..."

"O quê?" ele pergunta, dando outro passo.

"Eu não sabia se eu colapsava de tristeza, ou atacava de raiva."

"Pelo que eu me lembre, você não fez nenhum dos dois."

"Eu sabia que eu não podia deixar os meus sentimentos ficarem no caminho de fazer o que precisava ser feito..." O Sirius pensa rapidamente no James, e como aquele relato provavelmente também se aplica para ele. "Eu não senti aquele tipo de terror me agarrar desde que os meus pais..." ela engasga na palavra, incapaz de continuar o pensamento.

"Pronto, pronto." ele diz, fechando o resto da distância entre eles, e colocando uma mão no topo da cabeça dela. "O Mercúrio está bem." ele diz. Era a única coisa confortante que ele pode dizer, para os pais dela com certeza não é. "Você teve um dia exaustivo. Vai dormir."

* * *

São quase exatamente 24 horas desde que o James apareceu no quarto dela, fraco e sangrando.

O Sirius retira a colcha da cama e diz, "Essa vai ser a primeira vez, Evans."

"Não, não vai..." ela diz, pensando que ele está fazendo algum tipo de insinuação sexual. O Sirius levanta as sobrancelhas divertido.

"Você está tendo conclusões deliciosas, minha querida. Eu somente quis dizer que essa vai ser a primeira vez que uma mulher vai dormir na cama do Sirius Black, e _não_ _vai ter_ um orgasmo." ele diz arrogantemente, enquanto os dois entram embaixo das cobertas. "E… é… se você sentir alguma coisa te cutucar nas costas somente… ignore..."

As luzes se apagam e eles não conversam mais. A mente da Lily está mais uma vez necessitada de uma reestruturação. Tantas coisas estão girando pela mente dela, que é impossível ela dormir. Ela gostaria de ter as poções dela com ela, mas então decide que é melhor que ela não tenha. O James não quer que ela use poções. Ela pensa então no vinho, mas isso seria muito pior.

Passa uma hora, e ela ainda está acordada. Ela se vira para encarar o Sirius. Com aqueles fascinantes olhos cinzas escondidos, ele parece… inocente? Não, não inocente, mas não se pode ver a perspicácia neles, ou a frieza. Faz ele parecer mais amável e acessível.

Ela não consegue impedir a mão dela de correr pelo cabelo dele. Não é um punhado bagunçado divertido, como o do James, e também não são os cachos escorridos do Remus. É perfeitamente suave e complacente; como água que ela deixa escorrer pelos dedos dela. Enquanto ela acaricia o couro cabeludo dele, como ela faria com um gato, ela sente saudades da irmã dela, a Petúnia. Ela costumava passar os dedos dela pelo cabelo da Lily também.

Ela ainda aproveita isso, ela sempre aproveita. É como um prazer culpado dela, e ela nunca consegue deixar passar a chance de brincar com cabelo. 'Meu Garoto Perdido.' ela pensa. 'Meu pobre Garoto Perdido.'

* * *

O Sirius não está dormindo, mas ele não vai dizer isso para ela, porque senão ela vai parar. Ninguém havia feito isso antes, e ele queria que isso continuasse por mais tempo possível.

* * *

O James vai para o café da manhã no Salão Principal na manhã seguinte, esperando que a Lily esteja lá. Ela aparece, mas nem mesmo olha para a mesa dos professores. Ela se senta e conversa com o Ferris, enquanto mexe com o bacon e a torrada dela. Ele fica surpreso em ver a Isaacs e a Abbot se aproximarem dela. Elas trocam algumas poucas palavras, e a Lily se levanta para sair com elas. Ela diz algo ao Rupert, enquanto bagunça o cabelo dele. Ele concorda, e responde algo, antes que as três garotas saiam do Salão Principal juntas. O James acha que agora ele pode muito bem voltar para o escritório dele, mas instantes depois, a Lily reaparece.

Ela não retorna a mesa da Grifinória, mas caminha propositadamente na direção dele. As esperanças dele aumentam, mas elas caem novamente quando ela caminha direto para o Dumbledore, ignorando ele explicitamente.

"Professor, posso conversar contigo em particular? É sobre a noite anterior." As sobrancelhas do James levantam, enquanto ele encara abertamente a Monitora Chefe e o Diretor. O Dumbledore se levanta, e os dois se retiram juntos para a câmera que fica localizada atrás da mesa dos Professores.

O que aconteceu na noite anterior? O que ele perdeu? Se ele não fosse tão tolo ontem, ele seria um jogador na ativa, não o tolo que observa como um idiota, como ele é essa manhã.

* * *

"A Isaacs achou isso no bolso dela, depois que ela saiu do seu escritório na noite passada." Diz a Lily, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho do uniforme dela, e entregando-o ao Dumbledore. Ele observa-o sobre os óculos de meia-lua dele. "Ela nem mesmo se lembra de ter ido a biblioteca, muito menos à Seção Restrita."

O papel que lhe foi entregue é uma página arrancada de um livro. Os conteúdos na página não deixam dúvida que o volume do qual ele foi retirado, está na Seção Restrita. Pode não ser trabalho dos Comensais da Morte, mas é decididamente das trevas.

Embora a Lily tenha que imaginar. Se é uma poção que eles queriam pronta, mas não se importavam que quem a fizesse morresse na tentativa, por que eles não escolheram ela? Ela é excelente preparadora de poções, não as outras duas, e todo mundo sabe disso. Ela é a escolha óbvia.

Eles não queriam fazer outra tentativa na Lily, eles não ousam ir contra uma garota que é protegida tão cautelosamente pelo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e que também é tão cuidadosamente observada pelo próprio Diretor. Esses pensamentos não haviam ocorrido à Lily, mas eles com certeza ocorreram a pessoa que fez a maldição Imperius.

* * *

Durante essa semana inteira de aula, ela é fria com ele. Ela continua a auxiliar do mesmo modo de sempre, mas ela nunca ri, nunca sorri, não faz nenhuma piada, e não tem nenhuma conversa que não seja relacionada a escola. Ela nunca vem para ficar no escritório dele entre as aulas, ou durante os intervalos. Ele também percebe que ela nunca estava do lado de fora com o Mercúrio em sua forma corça, nas noites. Pela janela do escritório dele, ele pode ver a cabana do Hagrid, e ele tem procurado por ela todas as noite durante essa semana, mas ela nunca apareceu. O que ela está agindo como, ele percebe, é uma aluna normal. É o raciocínio dela, ele sabe, que se ele vai tratá-la como uma aluna normal (e não vai deixá-la ir a Hogsmeade), então ela vai agir como uma aluna normal.

Enquanto ele se senta no escritório dele, olhando a _CADEIRA DA LILY_, ele realmente avalia o quanto a Lily Evans não é uma aluna normal. Não para ele.

O James se vê parado do lado de fora do aposento da Monitora Chefe, na segunda a tarde. Ele está debatendo se deve bater na porta, ou somente entrar. Quanto mais tempo ele gaste no corredor, mais nervoso ele fica. Ele se sente levemente vulnerável sem a capa dele. Ele não quer que ninguém passe por aqui, e imagine o porque dele estar vadiando do lado de fora do quarto dela. Quando ele ouve passos se aproximando, ele rapidamente sussurra vigilância, e entra.

A Lily está encostada no sofá, na frente da lareira, lendo um livro texto e escrevendo notas.

"Boa tarde, Professor." ela diz, sem ao menos desviar o olhar do livro dela. O James assume (com leve satisfação) que ele é a única outra pessoa que sabe a senha, e embora ele não tenha estado aqui faz uma semana, ele ainda é a única pessoa que ela espera aparecer no quarto dela, além dela mesma.

"Vamos." ele diz mais autoritariamente do que ele pretendia.

"Aonde nós estamos indo?" ela pergunta apaticamente.

Ele suspira. "Para Hogsmeade..."

Ela o honra com um sorriso pela primeira vez nessa semana. "Espera um segundo, eu volto logo." Ela reaparece um minuto depois, cheirando a perfume, e carregando a capa da invisibilidade dele.

"Nós dois devemos ficar embaixo dela, até chegarmos ao lado de fora." ele diz, pegando a capa dela, e cobrindo os dois com ela. É uma segunda de tarde, o que significa tráfego intenso, e visibilidade. Eles tem que caminhar muito lentamente, e bem próximos, para ter a certeza que a capa cobre os pés dos dois. Com uma proximidade tão grande, o coração da Lily está, para o aborrecimento dela, batendo fortemente de novo. Por que ela consegue se conter na sala de aula, mas não em horas como essa?

Três garotas estão caminhando na direção deles, conversando em voz alta.

"Eu vi o Professor Potter voar ontem. Ele é um deus em uma vassoura." uma delas diz.

"E, dizem os boatos, que na cama também."

Tanto a Lily quanto o James instintivamente se movem, para sair do caminho delas, exceto que a Lily vai para a direita, e o James para a esquerda. Com a agilidade vinda do treinamento de Quadribol e de Auror, o James rapidamente agarra a Lily, e a puxa para ele, antes que eles se separem embaixo da capa, e sejam expostos. Ele a empurra contra a parede, e cobre a boca dela com a mão dele. Ela sente ele respirar profundamente, como se estivesse tentando se fazer o mais magro o possível, evitando por pouco contato com uma das garotas.

"Aquela puta daquela White finge ter problemas de propósito, só para que ela possa passar mais tempo com ele, em aulas extras, depois do horário. Mas na semana passada ele disse que vai arranjar um outro tutor para ela, porque ele não vai mais dar aulas extras para ninguém." ela diz enquanto elas caminham.

A Lily está muito consciente que o corpo dele está pressionado no dela, a prendendo contra a parede. Mais uma vez, ela se sente fraca e tonta. Ela realiza que a tonteira pode ser causada porque ela bateu com a cabeça dela na parede de pedra, quando ele a jogou contra a parede. Agora tem uma dor palpitante ali.

"Ai." ela tenta dizer, mas é abafado pela mão dele, que ainda está cobrindo a boca dela. Ele a remove quando o grupo de garotas desaparece do corredor.

"O que?" ele sussurra.

"Eu bati a minha cabeça..." ela sussurra de volta.

"Desculpa..."

Ele dá um passo para longe dela, e eles continuam a andar na direção dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Uma vez em uma distância segura na floresta, ele remove a capa.

"Eu achei que poderíamos continuar de quatro daqui." ele diz com um sorriso diabólico. É como se eles nunca tivessem brigado. A Lily dá um sorriso maroto de volta, antes de se transformar em uma corça. O James caminha em círculos em volta dela, a inspecionando, quase que como um predador faria. "Nada mal, Evans, nada mal mesmo. Você acha que poderia me carregar?" ele diz, pulando nas costas dela.

Não, ele definitivamente é muito pesado. Ela é um veado, não um cavalo. Ela bate no chão furiosamente com uma pata. "Certo, tudo bem." ele diz, se levantando e se transformando no cervo. A Lily se transforma de volta em humana, e caminha em volta dele em um círculo amplo.

Ela passa um dedo por um chifre. "Você acha que eu sou muito pesada para um cervo grande e forte?" ela pergunta implicando. Ele abaixa a cabeça em uma saudação, convidando-a para subir. Ela sobe. Não somente ele é um animal mais forte do que ela é, mas ela também é uma humana muito mais leve. Ele anda a galope facilmente com ela nas costas dele, mas a Lily tem que admitir que não é o jeito mais confortável de se viajar. Em um movimento rápido, ela desmonta e muda para a outra forma dela, com os cascos dela batendo quando ela atinge o chão correndo, mantendo o ritmo.

"Impressionante, Evans." ele parece dizer.

Enquanto eles cavalgam, a Lily pensa no incidente no corredor. As garotas estavam fofocando sobre o James; o James _dela_. O James que salvou a vida dela em mais de uma ocasião, que chorou por ela, que passou o último domingo na cama dela. O mesmo homem que está correndo próximo a ela, na forma de um cervo, o mesmo homem pelo o qual ela está apaixonada. Não é a primeira vez que ela considera que ela não é a única a perceber o encanto dele, e sente uma pontada de ciúmes. Elas se referiram a ele como um deus do sexo, como se elas pudessem saber. Incomoda a ela que as pessoas falem sobre ele desse jeito. Ele é muito mais do que um lindo homem, que se esconde em uma capa da invisibilidade, e te joga contra a parede...

Espera, não… essa não é uma linha de pensamento produtiva.

* * *

O James esquece o mau humor dele, e a relutância dele de levar a Lily para Hogsmeade. Na verdade, ele está tendo um excelente momento. É como se ele estivesse de volta a escola, mas agora ele não tem que se preocupar em manter um lobisomem sobre controle; ele pode simplesmente se divertir. Ele pensa como seria bom se eles pudessem fazer isso mais freqüentemente.

O humor dele piora de novo quando eles se aproximam da vila, e ele se lembra porque eles estão aqui. Ele a leva até o ponto mais próximo do Cabeça de Javali, que ainda é coberto pelas árvores. Eles se mudam de volta, e ele fica embaixo da capa, seguindo-a bem de perto, enquanto ela entra na Cabeça de Javali. Ele vê o Remus sentado em um banquinho do bar, mas no momento que a Lily entra, ele se levanta e vai até ela, dando um grade abraço nela. O James não sente a vontade de dar um soco no Remus muito freqüentemente, que é de longe a melhor, mais calma e relaxada pessoa do grupo, mas ele tem essa vontade agora.

"Lily, é ótimo te ver novamente. Você está fantástica. Eu mal te reconheci na semana passada."

"Eu cresci." ela diz.

"Com certeza você cresceu. Você deve estar dando trabalho para os rapazes na escola. Você está no sétimo ano?"

"Isso mesmo. Monitora Chefe." ela diz, enquanto os dois se sentam. O James nem mesmo percebe que ele os seguiu até a mesa. "Eu posso ficar por mais ou menos uma hora, alguém vem me buscar as 6."

"Ah, talvez o seu amigo gostaria de se juntar a nós então?"

"Não, eu quero dizer, ele não ia achar apropriado. Ele gosta de _bisbilhotar_ de vez em quando, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não quer ser _inoportuno_, e se _intrometer_."

Certo, o James pode entender uma indireta, se manda e volta as seis. Certo. Ele não é bem vindo. Certo.

"Um..." diz o Remus incerto.

"Desculpa. Ele se foi agora." diz a Lily. Ela pode sentir a falta do calor familiar. "Ele estava embaixo da capa dele."

"Ah..." ri o Remus. "Eu nem sabia que o James estava aqui. Como você pode ter certeza que ele se foi?"

"Ele foi. Eu posso dizer. Ele tem uma presença..." ela não pode dizer calorosa, porque isso soa estranho. "óbvia, barulhenta. Simplesmente parece mais quieto quando ele não está por perto. Quando ele voltar, eu vou dizer algo sobre Runas Antigas, para que você saiba que ele está aqui."

O Remus ri agradavelmente de novo. "Está certo. Embora, eu estava certo, não estava?"

"Sim, você estava."

"Quando eu recebi a sua carta dizendo que o James não ia te deixar ir, eu achei que aquilo não soava nenhum pouco como ele."

"Ele só me disse hoje. Ele simplesmente apareceu no meu quarto, uma hora atrás, dizendo, 'vamos, nós vamos para Hogsmeade.'" O Remus ri novamente, com o comportamento previsível do amigo dele.

"O Sirius está vindo em instantes. Ele disse que você esqueceu alguma coisa no apartamento dele, numa noite dessas."

A Lily não consegue pensar em nada que ela tenha esquecido, mas ela não se importa. Ela não se importa em ver o Sirius, na verdade, ela aguarda ansiosamente por isso.

Eles conversam sobre tudo que aconteceu com eles nos últimos seis anos. O Remus a vê sorrir, enquanto ela ouve histórias engraçadas sobre o James, ou como os olhos dela se enchem de preocupação quando ele fala sobre eles terem se machucado. O Sirius disse para ele que o Pontas gosta da garota, mas ele não sabia que ela gosta tão fortemente dele também. "Olá, Aluado!" Vem a voz alegre e em estrondos do Sirius. "E é claro, meus cumprimentos para você, cariad."

"Oi, Sirius." ela responde. "Nós estávamos falando sobre a Ordem."

"Ah, sim. Somos todos membros do clube agora, não é?"

"Embora eu não saiba se eu vou ser útil." diz o Remus.

"Uma pessoa com uma mente boa, corpo capaz, e um coração leal, é sempre um colega de time desejável." diz a Lily com confiança. "Qual a utilidade de uma pessoa, se está sozinha? É a nossa disposição de lutar juntos que nos faz merecedores."

"Você sabe quem ela me lembra dizendo isso, não sabe, Almofadinhas?" diz o Remus, soando estar divertido.

"Eu estava justamente pensando isso, Aluado. Bonitinho, não é?"

"Por que eu tenho a impressão que você estão me sacaneando?"

"Porque você é uma garota muito perceptiva." responde o Sirius.

"E você é um canalha abusado. Você sabe que isso foi uma pergunta retórica. Para de me sacanear."

"Mas fazer graça dos seus amigos é um dos principais prazeres da vida. Para mim pelo menos..."

"Eu receio que isso seja verdade." diz o Remus, que agora tem 13 anos cheios de provas memoráveis para explorar.

"Ah, sim, Sirius. O que eu esqueci no seu apartamento?"

Ele dá um tapa de leve na parte de trás da cabeça dela. "Você esquece de se despedir, sua prostituta. Que tipo de puta vai embora, enquanto a outra pessoa ainda está dormindo? Honestamente, quem faz isso?"

"Você." tanto a Lily como o Remus respondem. Eles olham um para o outro, e sorriem, enquanto o Sirius faz o melhor possível para parecer a vítima.

"Injusto. Lily, eu jamais teria te deixado se encontrar com ele, se eu soubesse que você fosse deixar ele te virar contra mim..."

"Eu nunca vou me virar contra você, Sirius. Mas eu vou te sacanear em toda oportunidade possível. Porque fazer graça dos seus amigos é um dos principais prazeres da vida." ela diz o imitando.

"Muito bem, se é assim que você quer brincar, cariad, você não me deixa escolha." ele diz, encarando ela com um sorriso maroto preocupante. "Então eu entendo que, já que você está aqui, que você e o Pontas se beijaram e fizeram as pazes?" a Lily sabe que ela está fora do alcance dela aqui, então ela simplesmente muda de assunto.

"Falando em pergunta bobas..." ela diz, sem responder ele, "No sexto ano, quando o James te colocou no Rictusempra por meia hora, o que você fez de vingança?"

Com isso tanto o Remus quanto o Sirius sorriem. "Muito bem desviado, Lily, muito bem desviado mesmo. Eu vou fazer a sua vontade, já que eu havia prometido te contar."

"Você é muito bondoso."

"Jamais esqueça disso. De qualquer jeito, um dia, depois do treino de Quadribol, eu roubei as roupas dele, enquanto ele estava no chuveiro. Eu esperei do lado de fora, e toda as vezes que ele tentava convocar as roupas dele do quarto dele, eu as interceptava. No final, ele teve que voar até o quarto dele pelado. Ele ficou em sérios problemas. Na verdade, ele foi banido da última partida de Quadribol daquele ano. Ele me _**odiou**_ por aquilo, levou uma semana para ele voltar a falar comigo novamente. Mas ele se tornou uma lenda entre os alunos… particularmente com as mulheres. Então a vingança meio que saiu pela culatra. Ele terminou conseguindo mais garotas do que eu naquele mês..."

"Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com nudeza!" ela diz triunfante. "Ele se recusou me contar."

"Eu não o culpo." diz o Remus.

"Mesmo assim, ele fez soar ser essa coisa horrível, quando na verdade não foi nada mais do que um curto passeio pelado numa vassoura. Não é nada para se ter vergonha."

"A não ser a parte do pelado." inclui o Remus, justamente.

"Ele não tem nada para se sentir envergonhado. Não é como se ele fosse horrível e disforme." Ela se lembra as poucas vezes que ela o viu com poucas roupas. _Nenhum pouco horrível ou disforme mesmo…_ Uma pequena coloração aparece nas bochechas dela.

"Você gosta do James, não é." diz o Remus, simplesmente.

"Ele é o meu _Professor_." ela diz defensivamente, com as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Ah, certo. Você gosta do _Professor Potter_." diz o Sirius implicando. O Remus sorri.

"Ah… somente… caia de uma vassoura." ela responde.

O Sirius ri com vontade. "O que? Quantas vezes nós já falamos disso. Não é um pecado."

"Não é?" ela diz tristemente.

"Não é um pecado, não. Contra as regras, sim, mas o James nunca obedeceu muito as regras." diz o Sirius, racionalmente.

"E nem você..." adiciona o Sirius com um sorriso charmoso, segurando a mão dela.

"Isso é… completamente diferente. Não tem nada… quer dizer, ele e eu não somos… Nós não… ah, vai comer uma bomba de bosta."

"Me desculpa, Lils, nós vamos parar de te importunar." ele diz, colocando a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele. Ele acaricia o cabelo dela. "Você acha que, se ele reage da mesma forma que você, que ele se sente do mesmo jeito que você?" pergunta o Sirius honestamente.

"Por que, o que foi que ele disse?" ela pergunta, com excitação e curiosidade se misturando com um calor familiar. Mas dessa vez, o calor familiar parece mais uma calor furioso. Ela se levanta rapidamente, se soltando do Sirius. "Então é basicamente isso que estamos fazendo em Runas Antigas. Eu tenho que ir agora, foi muito bom ver vocês dois. Me mandem uma coruja um dia. Tchau!" ela diz em um discurso longo e contínuo, empurrando o homem invisível atrás dela, correndo na direção da porta.

O Sirius aparenta estar completamente confuso, enquanto o Remus ri.

"Esse era o sinal dela para me dizer quando o James retornasse."

"Como ela que ela pode dizer quando ele está embaixo da capa?"

"Quem sabe? Eu gostaria de saber o quanto dessa conversa ele ouviu… A Lily disse que ele gosta de bisbilhotar."

"Ele sempre gostou. É o auror nele."

* * *

"Você nunca disse que o Sirius também estaria lá." Rosna o James, no momento que eles saem do Cabeça de Javali. Ele chegou bem a tempo de ver o melhor amigo dele colocar a cabeça da Lily no ombro dele, com um sorriso bajulador. Ele não consegue ouvir o que o Sirius disse, mas ele tem certeza que não foi casto ou de intenção pura.

"Eu mesma não sabia! Me desculpa, não fica zangado comigo!" ela chora.

"Eu não estou chateado com você."

"Então será que você pode soltar o meu braço? Você está me machucando."

"Oh." ele diz, surpreso e envergonhado dele mesmo, mais uma vez, por estar descontando a frustração dele nela. "Me desculpa, eu não percebi..."

"Está tudo bem. Por que importa que o Sirius estava lá? Eu achei que vocês fossem amigos..."

"Nós somos. Melhores amigos. E desde que eu contei para ele sobre..." ele não vai dizer o feitiço da excitação, então ele rapidamente muda para outra coisa, "a sua peça com os arquivos do Filch, ele quer te conhecer."

"E?"

"E? Eu sei como ele é com as mulheres. Acredite, você não quer ser envolver com o Sirius Black."

"Então você está tentando me proteger do seu amigo namorador?"

"Parece tão piegas quando você coloca desse jeito."

"Eu tive um grande professor em todas as coisas piegas." ela diz brincando. "Mas ele foi perfeitamente encantador."

"O Sirius sempre é perfeitamente encantador." ele diz amargamente.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro."

"Então ele não tentou..."

"Beijar a minha mão, flertar comigo o tempo todo, me pedir em casamento? Sim, mas fora isso, ele estava completamente agradável." ela brinca.

"Humm… pedido de casamento é uma tática nova."

"Não se preocupe, nós não estamos noivos."

"Parabéns, Srta. Evans, você é a primeira mulher que o rejeita."

"Eu recebo um prêmio?"

"Sim, o seu prêmio é que você não tem que aturar ele."

Os dois riem. Merlin, é tão bom estar rindo de novo com ela, pensa o James. Ele quase se arrepende de ter que mudar de volta para as formas animagos deles, porque isso atrasa a conversa. Se comunicar como um animal não chega nem perto de ser tão eficiente como usar Português. Ele percebe, entretanto, que porque os dois são da mesma espécie, a comunicação é um pouco mais fácil do que era com os outros Marotos. Embora, sendo um animal, a conversa não parece ser tão importante. É somente a companhia, a sensação de estar junto, solidariedade. Tem somente um entendimento mútuo, que não deixa a necessidade real de conversar.

Eles caminham, correm, pulam, e saltam de volta a Hogwarts, parando para explorar lugares, ou cheiros, interessantes. Uma vez de volta aos terrenos, eles encontram o Mercúrio pela primeira vez, desde a última meia-noite. O James pode dizer que a Lily fica aliviada, e quer passar tempo com ele, então os três vão para o lago. A Lily e o Mercúrio se sentam em um lugar coberto de capim, próximo à água, e o James fica de pé, vigilante.

É tarde quando a Lily e o James finalmente retornam ao castelo. Ambos estão em excelente humor, é quase que um acordo tático não conversar sobre a semana anterior. Eles não querem comentar sobre ela, e estragar a alegria. Uma semana. Uma semana inteira passou sem nenhuma palavra dita em uma conversa verdadeira. Foi um tempo miserável para os dois, e eles nunca mais querem passar por isso novamente. Para a sorte deles, essa é a última vez que eles vão passar tantas noites separados, mas é claro que eles ainda não sabem disso, eles somente desejam isso silenciosamente.

Depois de um banquete na cozinha, eles voltam ao quarto da Lily. O James acende a lareira, e eles jogam uma partida de xadrez, sem nenhum dos dois realmente focalizarem no jogo, e o James derruba mais peças do que o normal, mas isso não parece incomodá-lo dessa vez.

Ele não consegue se lembrar o que exatamente foi dito, mas a Lily está rindo alegremente, com a mão dela no peito dela. O James percebe que está vazio, e se lembra que, agora que eles estão se falando novamente, que tem algo que ele quer, não, _precisa_ fazer. Ele se levanta e caminha até ela. Ele retira a bolsa que ela havia dado para ele, e retira o Olho do Dragão de dentro dela. Quando ela vê, ela pára de rir e fica parada, paralisada. O James se posiciona atrás dela, e coloca o cabelo dela para um lado. Ele deixa os dedos dele tocarem a pele dela lentamente, e enquanto faz isso, ele inala o cheiro do cabelo dela. Com mãos levemente trêmulas, ele coloca o colar em volta do pescoço dela, e então coloca o cabelo dela de volta, de tal forma que ele escorra pelos ombros dela. Mais uma vez, ele está dolorosamente consciente do espaço entre eles dois. Muito espaço. Ele chega mais perto dela, tocando o peito dele nas costas dela.

"Nunca tire o colar." ele respira, desesperadamente lutando contra a vontade de envolver os braços dele nela, de abraçá-la bem apertado nele. Ele quer que ela sempre use o colar, para que, se jamais chegar uma hora que ele não esteja presente, que uma parte dele vai sempre estar presente para protegê-la.

Ela toca o colar com os dedos dela, enquanto ela se vira para olhar para ele. Ela é tão dolorosamente linda. É a única forma que ele consegue descrevê-la. Ele dói quando a vê, como se ele fosse indigno de olhar para tal beleza, mas não consegue desviar o olhar, e essa dor é a punição dele.

Ele não consegue impedir a mão dele de segurar a dela, fechando sobre aquelas lindas pedras frias. É uma dor física agora, a dor no coração dele. Ele tem que fechar os olhos, e tirar a mão dele, para se impedir de fazer… algo. Ele não sabe o quê. Ele se sente como se fosse desabar.

* * *

Ela coloca uma mão na testa dele com preocupação. Não parece que ele está com febre, mas alguma coisa está definitivamente errada. É como se, de repente, ele tivesse perdido toda a força dele. Ele aparenta estar tão doente, que ela está com medo que ele possa desmaiar.

"James? Você está bem?"

"Não. Sim. Eu vou ficar." ele diz, balançando a cabeça, como se quisesse limpar alguma névoa na mente dele.

"Você não parece estar bem."

"Eu não acho que eu estou." ele diz incerto.

"Sente-se, antes que você desmaie." ela diz, levando ele gentilmente na direção do sofá. Ele se permite ser levado. Ele cai no sofá, e mantém os olhos fechados, enquanto ela coloca a cabeça dele no colo dela. Ela automaticamente começa a acariciar o cabelo dele.

"Não." ele geme. "Eu não consigo suportar isso."

"Não consegue suportar o quê? Você está com dor?"

"Insuportável."

"Aonde?"

Ele fecha bem os olhos, e respira fortemente, enquanto coloca o punho dele no peito dele. "Eu não consigo respirar."

"James, eu estou preocupada. Eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar."

* * *

O James somente pode imaginar o que a Madame Pomfrey vai dizer se ele chegar na Ala Hospitalar sofrendo por estar apaixonado. "Eu somente preciso voltar ao meu escritório, e descansar. Eu vou ficar bem, boa noite."

"Eu não vou deixar você sozinho nesse estado."

"Você vai ter que deixar." ele diz com uma risada fraca. Se ele não sair de perto dela logo, alguma coisa dentro dele vai explodir.

"Você pode ficar aqui essa noite." ela oferece.

"Não." ele diz enfaticamente. Se ele ficar na cama dela essa noite, então nada vai impedir ele de fazer algo que ele vai se arrepender na manhã, mas nesse momento, não tem mais nada que ele queira mais no mundo.

"Eu posso encher a banheira para você, ou alguma coisa?"

Um banho! É isso. Um bom banho frio. Isso vai acalmá-lo, e talvez tirar o coração dele da garganta dele, e ele seja capaz de respirar de novo. Vai clarear a mente dele.

"Sim, se você não se importa. Sem água quente."

"Com certeza um vapor quente vai melhorar os seus pulmões, melhor do que um frio."

"Somente enche a banheira, minha querida."

Somente quando ele ouve a água começar a correr no outro quarto, que ele ousa abrir os olhos novamente. Ele olha para baixo, e vê para o alívio inacreditável dele, que ele não mostra nenhum sinal físico do sofrimento dele. Ele estava com medo de estar tão duro quanto uma pedra, e isso não seria interessante de explicar. Não que ela não o tenha visto com uma ereção antes, mas dessa vez, ela não teria usado um feitiço.

Agora que ele pensa sobre isso, ele está impressionado que ele conseguiu se conter. Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Ele _deveria_ estar esticando as calças dele agora, por que ele não está? Talvez ele esteja realmente doente, afinal.

'Ah.' ele pensa, enquanto ele sente acontecer. 'Aí está.' Ele estava simplesmente muito ocupado pensando sobre o coração dele, para se preocupar sobre o equipamento dele, mas agora que ele está pensando sobre isso… É como se você só percebesse que está com fome, até que alguém mencione comida.

"Está pronto!" ela grita do banheiro.

"Graças a Merlin." ele diz, baixinho. 'E por capas grandes.'

Ele se coloca na banheira, e percebe que está somente morna. Ele não vai colocar isso contra ela. Funciona do mesmo jeito. Ele está lá dentro fazem trinta minutos quando a Lily bate na porta.

"Sim?"

"Fecha a cortina, eu vou escovar os dentes." ela avisa. Ele fecha, e ela entra. "Se sentindo melhor?" ela pergunta.

"Muito melhor, obrigado." ele responde animadamente. Ele realmente está.

"Bom, você me deixou preocupada." Ela diz, enquanto escovando os dentes, um truque que o Sirius consegue fazer, mas que o James jamais foi capaz de dominar. Ele bate com as mãos na água, assoprando as bolhas que estão lentamente desaparecendo. Ele a ouve cuspir e enxaguar a boca.

"Você usa fio dental, Evans?"

"Por que pergunta?"

"Curiosidade."

"Sim, eu uso."

"Eu também."

"Muito bem, nós temos algo em comum." ela diz sarcástica. "Você vai ainda vai ficar aí por muito tempo?"

"Não, eu estou saindo. Não tem mais bolhas, não tem mais graça."

"A toalha está aqui para você."

"Obrigado."

A porta se fecha, e o James se levanta da banheira e se seca. Quando ele volta ao quarto dela, ele encara uma decisão. Aqui está ela, enrolada na cama dela. Ela ofereceu para ele passar a noite aqui, mas ele disse para si mesmo que ele não deveria. Agora que ele tem a 'situação' sobre controle, ele tem a liberdade de considerar o assunto. Se ele ficar, seria um teste de força, coragem, e força de vontade… Resistir a tentação e tudo mais. Seria um exercício de construção de caráter. Na verdade, se ele voltar e dormir na cama dele, seria pegar a saída fácil e covarde.

Ele se deita na cama dela, imaginando como diabos ele conseguiu racionalizar _isso_. Ah, bem, é muito tarde agora, ele já está na cama.

"Então, você está realmente melhor agora?" ela pergunta.

"Eu aparento estar melhor, não é?"

"Sim..." ela continua. "Eu tive uma tia que sofria de ataques de pânico."

"Eu não tive um ataque de pânico."

"Mas os sintomas foram similares. Eu quero dizer, eles podem acontecer a qualquer momento. Não tem que ser..."

O James coloca um dedo nos lábios dela, e ela cessa abruptamente de falar. "Boa noite, Lily." Ela acena como resposta, mantendo os lábios dela obedientemente fechados.

Ela realmente não entende. Ele está feliz por isso, mas ainda, vê-la tão ignorante é uma mudança interessante da sabe-tudo que ela costuma ser. Realmente, ataque de pânico...

Um pouco depois, a Lily sussurra algo no sonho, que o James não consegue entender, e ela se aperta como uma bola. O rosto dela está com uma aparência perturbada, e ela sussurra algo de novo. Ele não consegue entender, mas com certeza não é um som feliz. Ela se debate um pouco, e solta um choro abafado.

"Shh..." ele a acalma, colocando a mão dele atrás da cabeça dela. Ele não vai acordá-la se puder. "_Nada vai acontecer com você, tudo vai ficar bem._" ele diz, acariciando o cabelo dela. Ela parece se acalmar, e se encosta nele. "Essa é a minha garota." ele diz, envolvendo um braço nela. Isso não conta como ceder a tentação, porque ela está tendo um pesadelo, ele diz para si mesmo.

Ela pára de se debater completamente, e se estica novamente, não mais naquela pequena bola. Ela se reposiciona, de tal forma que a cabeça dela está apoiada no ombro dele, um braço está cruzando o peito dele, e uma perna cruza a perna dele. O dedão dele faz pequenos círculos no braço dela, a pele lá, assim como em todos os lugares que ele já tocou, é suave. O braço dele se aperta em volta dela, e ela faz um murmuro sonolento, que ele entende como de consentimento e aprovação.

"_Eu te amo._" ele sussurra. Metade dele espera que ela tenha ouvido. Ele quer que ela saiba que ela é amada. A outra metade está feliz que ela está dormindo, então ele não corre o risco de assustá-la e perdê-la para sempre. Essa é provavelmente a única vez que ele jamais possa ser honesto, tanto com ela, quanto com ele mesmo. Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela. "_Tanto_."

* * *

39 páginas de um dia para o outro!! Maior capítulo até o momento! Merece o dobro, ou até o triplo de reviews, certo?

O próximo tem em torno de 36 páginas. Então… provavelmente só vai ser postado depois de amanhã...


	40. 39: No qual tem uma Recusa das Trevas

**A/N: Aviso:** Essa fic conta a história da Lily e do James, que viveram em uma época de guerra, morte, tristeza, etc. Nem tudo são flores, muita coisa ruim e triste acontece. Ao meu ver, isso que torna essa fic tão maravilhosa e fiel ao universo HP (que convenhamos que teve muita morte e tristeza). Esse capítulo é um desses capítulos.

Gente, desculpa a demora na postagem. Peço que quando eu demore muito para postar, vocês dêem uma olhada no meu perfil. Quando algo acontecer que me impeça de postar, como aconteceu nessa semana, eu escrevo lá para vocês, ok?

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 39: No qual tem uma Recusa das Trevas**_

Ela foi mandada para Azkaban, e ela nem ao menos sabe o porquê. Ninguém diz para ela o porquê. Ela tenta explicar que é inocente, que ela não quebrou nenhuma lei, mas os choros dela caem em ouvidos indiferentes… isso contando que os Dementadores tenham ouvidos. Ela também não está sozinha. Ela observa enquanto a alma de um prisioneiro companheiro é sugada pela boca do dementador, e ela sabe que ela é a próxima. Ela está chorando de maneira incontrolável no chão, quando eles vem até ela.

Ela está muito fraca para lutar. Logo isso vai destruí-la, como fez com os outros prisioneiros. Ela fica mole, aceitando a perdição dela, quando algo maravilhoso e caloroso aparece. Um patrono cavalga, afastando os dementadores. Ela fica envolvida naquele calor amoroso, e tudo mais desaparece, enquanto ela cai em uma nuvem prateada de felicidade e amor, que o patrono fornece.

A Lily acorda, se sentindo completamente contente. Ela olha para o homem adormecido ao lado dela, e pensa, 'Bom, não é de se admirar.' Ela o tem de volta. Ela não sabe o que o levou para longe, e o que o fez retornar, mas ela está feliz que ele retornou.

Tomou tanto empenho ignorá-lo na semana passada, e de longe foi a coisa mais desafiante que ela fez o ano inteiro. É como uma bússola tentando negar o Norte. Pode ser feito com muito esforço, mas somente se colocar ímãs exponencialmente menos poderosos próximos a ela, para distraí-la.

Ela se aprofundou no trabalho da escola, passando muito tempo com o Rupert, sendo extra atenciosa com os trabalhos de Monitora Chefe, trabalhando (mais um fim de semana inútil) no Caldeirão Furado, e pesquisando sobre o que a Isaacs achou no bolso dela.

Ela levou o pedaço do livro para a Madame Pince, esperando que ela pudesse identificar o livro do qual o pedaço pertencia. A página solta somente tem os ingredientes e a primeira parte das instruções da poção. Não diz nada sobre o que realmente faz, que é a questão mais importante. Ela pode não saber quem eles sejam, mas isso pode dar uma dica do que eles estão procurando.

A Madame Pince reconhece na mesma hora, porque ela achou um livro no chão da Seção Restrita, faltando a página 411.

A Lily retorna a página ao livro, consertando o papel, e colocando-o de volta.

"Eu sei que eu não tenho uma autorização, mas..." ela começa, mas é impedida de continuar pela bibliotecária.

"Está tudo bem. Eu fui informada a te dar acesso a qualquer livro que você desejasse."

"Sério? Por quem?" Embora ela acha que pode adivinhar.

"O Professor Potter disse que você está trabalhando em um longo projeto para a matéria dele, que sem dúvida necessita de muita pesquisa. Ele não quer ter que assinar uma autorização cada vez que você precisar de um livro, então ele te deu a liberdade de retirar, sem tem que consultá-lo."

"Ah, então esse livro aqui, e qualquer outro relacionado?" ela pergunta, com um sorriso hesitante.

Ela passou a semana estudando o que a bibliotecária entregou para ela, e os resultados não são promissores. Ou melhor, eles são uma excelente dica, mas em uma direção muito preocupante.

Ela falou com o Slughorn em outra das 'reuniões' dele, na quinta a noite. Ela perguntou (sutilmente, é claro) se alguém havia perguntado se ele tinha no armário de ingredientes pessoais dele, qualquer um dos ingredientes para aquela poção, que seria difícil para um aluno mediado fazer.

Ele disse para ela que ninguém perguntou nada para ele, mas quando ela insistiu para ele checar para ter certeza que nada estava faltando, ele prometeu que iria, a olhando curiosamente.

Para a decepção dela, no dia seguinte, durante a aula, o Professor de Poções a informou que na verdade parece que alguém pegou alguns dos ingredientes que ela havia mencionado. A única consolação dela, é que pelo menos eles foram negados o sangue do unicórnio. Ela espera que isso os impeça completamente, mas ela não pode ter certeza.

A investigação dela a levou para um beco sem saída; ela não está nenhum pouco mais próxima de descobrir quem foi o responsável. Ela precisa falar com o James. O pensamento que tem mais bruxos das trevas, se não necessariamente Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts, a incomoda extremamente, e ela não tinha a conversa dele para acalmá-la, ou ajudá-la a resolver tudo. Ela precisa daquela mente para ajudá-la a ter uma idéia genial.

Agora que ela o tem de volta, ela vai tomar vantagem disso. Bom, não necessariamente nesse momento, porque o James ainda está dormindo, mas logo.

É então que ela percebe que a cabeça dela não está apoiada em um travesseiro. Ela sorri envergonhadamente, mas não se move. Na verdade, não pode, porque o braço dele a abraça fortemente contra o ombro dele, como se ele estivesse segurando uma Goles.

'Ele deve estar jogando Quadribol no sonho dele.' ela pensa divertidamente. Ela somente espera que ele não tente passar a cabeça dela para um colega de time, ou tente fazer um gol. Para não correr riscos, ela cuidadosamente tira a cabeça dela do abraço dele, e sai da cama.

A primeira coisa que ela faz é achar um pergaminho e uma pena, e escreve uma carta ao John. Ela se sente incrivelmente culpada por ter esperado tanto tempo, e imagina quanto tempo ela ainda demoraria, caso ela não tivesse tido aquele sonho perturbante sobre Azkaban.

É uma carta comprida, mais do que ela esperaria que fosse. Ela escreveu sobre as coisas mais estranhas, mas ela espera que possa, mesmo que seja por poucos instantes, deixá-lo um pouco mais feliz. Ela conta piadas que ouviu recentemente, os deveres de casas que foram passados que não merecem ser feitos, quem está namorando com quem, e quem terminou com quem e porquê. Ela escreveu como se ele fosse um amigo que ela não vê há algum tempo. Ela escreve como se ele não fosse um comensal da morte que foi para a prisão por tentar assassiná-la. Ela ignorou o óbvio, e escreveu sobre o que quer que tenha saído da pena dela.

Ela dobra o pergaminho depois de assoprar na tinta, para secá-la, e guarda a carta para ser enviada com uma das corujas da escola mais tarde (ela não vai mandar a Ebony para tão longe), e então vai tomar banho.

Uma das toalhas dela está no chão, encharcada. "Homens." ela diz, rolando os olhos. Ela a seca com um feitiço rápido, e joga no cesto de roupa suja, e entra na banheira para tomar banho.

* * *

Embora ele não tenha que dar aula até as 11 horas nesse dia, ele não se importa de ser acordado cedo, não desse jeito. Se ele nunca mais tiver que ouvir aquele despertador dele tocar novamente, ele vai morrer um homem feliz.

Ela pára de cantar quando entrar no quarto, enrolada na toalha, pega as coisas dela, e volta para o banheiro, provavelmente para se vestir. Porque, o James não sabe. Uma toalha é muito mais atraente do que o uniforme dela, embora ele admita que seja um pouco menos prático. E a Lily Evans é uma mulher prática.

O James boceja e se espreguiça. "Para o café da manhã, então?" ele pergunta, quando ela reaparece, alguns minutos depois.

"Para a cozinha. Nós precisamos discutir uma coisa."

"Sobre?"

"Polly Abbot e Shannon Isaacs."

"Ah." O James se lembra incisivamente da quinta anterior, e ele estava imaginando quando ele teria a permissão para ter esse segredo compartilhado.

A Lily não menciona o Sirius quando ela começa a explicação dela, na cozinha. E ela também não menciona que ela encontrou pessoalmente as garotas na floresta. Em vez disso, ela somente relata como se aparecesse que as duas, sobre a influência da Maldição Imperius estivessem sido enviadas para a floresta para coletar sangue de unicórnio.

"Tem algum aluno que você suspeita?"

"Por que tem que ser um aluno?"

"Oh." A Lily não havia considerado isso. "Não tem que ser, eu somente assumi que fosse. Desculpa."

O James acena a desculpa com um pedaço de torrada. "Continua."

"O Slughorn confirmou que estão faltando vários ingredientes da lista, que foi encontrada com a Isaacs, mas ele não sabe quem os pegou. Mas sem o sangue de unicórnio, eles não tem utilidade."

"Eu tenho certeza que eles ainda podem ser utilizados para outras poções." ele diz.

A Lily faz um suspiro desencorajado, reconhecendo o ponto desapontada. Os olhos do James se mexem embaraçados, tentando pensar em algo positivo e útil para dizer.

"Mesmo assim, eu tenho uns 20 dossiês de possibilidades no meu escritórios. Suspeitos não nos faltam."

"20." ela diz, soando exausta pelo mero prospecto. "E não temos garantia nenhuma que ele,"

"Ou ela," adiciona o James justamente.

"Ou ela, está entre os 20. Você não acha que seja a mesma pessoa de antes, acha? Com os pais do Mercúrio?"

"Então eles já teriam o sangue, e não precisariam mandar duas garotas para os terrenos, para buscar para eles."

"Tem que ter uma importância aqui. Por que a Abbot e a Isaacs, a não ser que fosse uma coisa qualquer para mandar as garotas para a floresta, na esperança que elas não retornassem, entrando em conflito com algum perigo, ou acidente fatal."

"Mas por que se importar em matá-las lá, quando tem vários métodos mais simples?"

A Lily irritadamente joga a salsicha meia comida dela de volta no prato, para fazer companhia a torrada meia comida dela. "Maldade só pelo ato de fazer maldade. Alguém está simplesmente brincando conosco." ela diz, cruzando os braços em frustração.

O James pega a salsicha dela de volta, e enfia na boca dela. "Come."

A Lily olha para ele de cara feia (ou talvez seja somente a situação em geral), mas mastiga relutantemente. "Eu estou preocupada com elas. Elas foram escolhidas, que a gente saiba, duas vezes. Eu pensei que o perigo para elas iria passar depois de Hogsmeade, mas quem quer que esteja manipulando elas, mora ou tem acesso ao castelo."

"Eu sei." ele resmunga. Ele sabe que ela não tem a intenção, mas ele se sente como se ela estivesse reprovando ele por não fazer o trabalho dele corretamente. Afinal das contas, ele é o auror enviado a Hogwarts com esse objetivo, mas com tão pouco para continuar, o que ele pode fazer?

"Falar com o Dumbledore?" ela pergunta, com o por favor obviamente implícito no pedido dela, fazendo a voz dela tremer, subindo o tom de voz dela em meia oitava.

Ele limpa as mãos no casaco dele, antes de colocar no topo da cabeça dela. "Eu vou falar, mas não tem muita coisa que ele possa fazer para protegê-las, quando estamos com poucos guarda-costas."

"Mande-as para casa." ela diz fervorosamente. "Antes que qualquer coisa aconteça com elas. Mande. Elas. Para. Casa..."

* * *

"Ela sugere que a gente as mande para casa, Professor." diz o James, no escritório do Dumbledore, mais tarde naquela manhã.

"Eu já sugeri isso, mas as duas garotas decidiram ficar."

O James concorda seriamente. "Perdoe-me por ser rude, senhor." ele começa. "Mas como o senhor sabe o meu motivo principal para estar aqui, por que você não me contou sobre isso na semana passada?"

"Eu assumi que a Srta. Evans iria te contar." diz o Dumbledore. O James olha para os sapatos dele, desconfortavelmente. "Ah, mas parece que eu assumi muito, e agora eu fiz papel de idiota."

"Não, Professor. A culpa é minha." diz o James rapidamente, sem ter certeza do quê ele está se desculpando.

* * *

De volta na cozinha para o almoço, o James relata o encontro dele no escritório do Diretor.

"Elas são alvos parados desse jeito!" exclama a Lily.

"Você também é, e você não está indo embora."

"Eu não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir."

"Esse não é o motivo, e você sabe disso. Vocês todas fizeram a decisão de vocês, e não tem muito que nós possamos fazer."

"Então nós vamos deixá-las aqui, e esperar para que eles, ele, ou ela, quem quer que seja, faça outro atentado?"

"Você acha que eu estou satisfeito com isso? Você acha que eu gosto de proibir para fazer o meu trabalho? Nós não temos exatamente muita escolha. Eu não posso seguí-las por todos os lugares, a cada minuto do dia."

Os olhos da Lily se arregalam com uma epifania repentina. "Poppy!" ela diz excitadamente.

"O quê?"

"Poppy!" ela diz novamente. "Chama ela James, traz ela aqui!" O pedido, entretanto, foi desnecessário, porque a pequena elfa doméstica já apareceu imediatamente ao lado da Lily. O James se lembra, um pouco envergonhado, da ordem que ele deu à elfa, a quase um mês atrás, para atender a Lily, quando quer que ela pedisse.

"Sim, Srta?"

"Poppy, eu tenho um favor enorme para te pedir." diz a Lily rapidamente.

"Poppy está feliz em fazer qualquer coisa que a Srta. peça."

A Lily congela por um instante, considerando. O James sabe no que ela está pensando, e dá a voz a pergunta que está tão claramente escrita no rosto dela.

"Elas são duas, qual das duas você vai escolher seguir?"

"Elas estão quase sempre uma ao lado da outra, mesmo." ela diz com uma mistura de esperança e incerteza. "Poppy, eu tenho um trabalho muito importante para você. Na torre da Corvinal, no dormitório do sétimo ano tem uma linda garota de cabelos pretos chamada Shannon Isaacs. Eu preciso que você vigie ela e a amiga dela, uma garota loura chamada Polly Abbot, com muito cuidado. Se qualquer pessoa mandar um feitiço nelas, ou seguí-las, você deve chamar o James ou eu imediatamente. Também caso ela comece a agir estranhamente, ou saia do dormitório dela a noite, ou se ela sair do castelo, nos avise no mesmo instante. Você entendeu?"

"Poppy entende, Srta."

"Obrigada, Poppy, nós estamos contando com você."

"Poppy está feliz em ajudar."

"Oh e Poppy?"

"Sim, Srta?"

"Se algum dia, tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você, não hesite em pergunta."

Os elfos em torno deles, que ouviram essa fala, aparentam estar escandalizados, e a Poppy parece que vai começar a chorar. Ela não chora, mas concorda obedientemente e desaparece com um crack. O James balança a cabeça dele.

"O quê?" ela pergunta.

"Somente você pensaria em dizer isso para um elfo doméstico. Você a envergonhou na frente de todos os outros elfos." ele sussurra.

"Eu pretendi o que eu disse. Depois de tudo que ela fez, eu estou em débito com ela."

"Ela é uma elfa doméstica. Você não deve nada a ela. Os deveres que você manda eles fazerem são a própria recompensa de um elfo."

"Com certeza você não acredita nisso." ela diz severamente.

"Eu acredito. Eles mesmo disseram isso."

Para a surpresa dele, a Lily se vira, e sai da cozinha. Confuso, o James a segue.

Ela está esperando por ele do lado de fora do retrato. "Por que você fez isso? Eu não tinha terminado de comer!" ele reclama.

"Você pode terminar de encher o seu estômago em um minuto. Nós não podemos ter essa conversa na frente de 100 elfos domésticos."

"Qual é o problema?"

"É só que eu estou confiando na segurança da vida de duas garotas!" A voz dela aumenta para um grito. "É injusto pedir para qualquer um fazer sacrifícios por você, se você não faria o mesmo por eles. O que isso diz sobre o seu orgulho, honra, caráter, quando você depende de alguém, que não pode depender de você?"

A voz dela ecoa no corredor e duas alunas da Lufa-Lufa (uma das quais está na aula dele do sétimo ano com a Lily) param para observar a cena. O James suspira e esconde o rosto dele com a mão dele, se é que isso melhora alguma coisa. Não aprimora a autoridade dele como um Professor, se as pessoas o virem sendo reprimido a gritos por uma de suas alunas.

A Lily dá um olhar 'O que vocês estão olhando?' para elas, que o lembra forçadamente do Sirius. As garotas saem lentamente, com as cabeças abaixadas em um constrangimento escusatório.

"Você está certa." ele admite baixinho depois que as garotas saem, e ficam seguramente fora de alcance de ouví-los. Embora a Lily ainda não entenda que os elfos domésticos não são pessoas, e portanto eles não esperam ser tratados como pessoas, ele reconhece que a Poppy, como um indivíduo, merece muito mais crédito e gratitude do que ele jamais deu para ela.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, com tanto o rosto quanto a voz dela suavizando imensuravelmente.

"Eu disse que você está certa." ele repete.

"Ah." ela diz, aparentando adoravelmente surpresa. Aparentemente ela estava esperando uma discussão maior. Ela construiu tanta força para lutar, e ainda assim a batalha já foi vencida. Parece que ela quase que diminui visivelmente, como um balão esvaziando, sem o barulho bobo. Ela encara o pé dela, com um canto do lábio dela subindo.

"Está pensando em alguma coisa, Evans?" ele pergunta com um sorriso.

Ela balança a cabeça, e levanta a mão para fazer cócegas na pêra, porém ele agarra o punho dela antes que ela pudesse fazer isso. "Talvez você gostaria de me contar a verdade." ele sugere não muito sutilmente. Ele sabe que ela não está mantendo nada de importante dele, mas é muito mais divertido intimidar ela quando ela está desse jeito, toda corada e envergonhada.

Ela olha para ele, com os lábios agora em um imenso sorriso, e os olhos brilhando com felicidade. "Eu gosto de ouvir você dizer que eu estou certa."

"Eu não estou tentando te elogiar aqui, mas isso não é exatamente uma ocorrência incomum. Você não recebe somente Os por não estar certa o tempo todo."

"Mas essa é a primeira discussão que eu venço recentemente."

"Aah, você gosta de vencer, é?" ele pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Quem não gosta?" ela ronrona baixinho. Parece que a voz dela é uma mão com uma luva de veludo, que está acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Um arrepio agradável percorre o corpo dele.

"Que tal um duelo, então?"

"Eu receio que não. Nós vamos ter que confinar as nossas batalhas a inteligência, e as palavras. Eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesma, e como todas as outras, eu pretendo mantê-la."

"Que promessa é essa?" ele pergunta, com as sobrancelhas unidas em confusão.

"Nunca mais levantar a minha varinha contar você novamente."

O James considera isso. Por que ela faria uma promessa tão estranha como essa, e o que isso poderia significar?

* * *

Algo travesso brilha nos olhos dele, e a força da mão dele no punho dela aumenta, enquanto ele a puxa para cima, forçando-a ficar nas pontas dos dedos, de tal forma que eles estejam mais ou menos encarando um os olhos do outro.

"Então não use a sua varinha." ele murmura prometedoramente.

A Lily sorri com esse buraco desconsiderado na promessa dela, que abre oportunidades tentadoras. Isso é muito tentador, mas não. Ela sabe o que ela queria quando fez aquela promessa, e ela não vai escorregar dela. Além do que, ela foi feita parcialmente para evitar situações deliciosas como essa. O coração dela não pode agüentar mais nenhuma provocação, não pode ser confiado com a tentação.

"Sagaz, mas não. Eu, para sempre, me recuso lutar com você como um oponente. Eu vou deixar isso para os meus inimigos, não os meus amigos."

"Muito bem." ele diz, soltando ela, e colocando as mãos nos bolsos casualmente. "De qualquer forma, você teria perdido mesmo."

A Lily levanta as sobrancelhas dela, e a varinha do James voa para fora da capa dele, e cai no chão com um leve barulho. Ela ergue o próprio homem levemente, e o empurra contra a parede, negando-lhe qualquer movimentação. Isso somente o faz sorrir triunfalmente.

"Olha só quem decidiu lutar, afinal." ele diz orgulhosamente. Ela o solta, deixando ele escorregar até o chão.

"Eu não estava lutando, eu estava provando o meu ponto de vista."

"Você está pisando em uma linha fina, aqui."

"Eu sei. E pelo menos nisso, agora eu sou uma especialista." ela diz enigmaticamente, enquanto ela se vira para sair. É verdade. Na verdade, todo o relacionamento dela com o James pode ser considerado uma linha fina. Eles podem colocar um ou dois dedos sobre a linha, ocasionalmente, mas pelo menos os dois estão conseguindo manter o equilíbrio.

* * *

"Aonde você está indo?" ele pergunta para ela.

"É a hora da minha aula predileta." ela responde de volta.

"Mas você ainda não comeu nada." ele protesta. Ela balança os ombros.

"A aula é agora, mas o meu estômago ainda vai estar vazio mais tarde. Eu posso preenchê-lo a qualquer hora." ela grita do final do corredor, antes de desaparecer na esquina.

Não é a primeira vez que ela emprega esse tipo de lógica, e ele ainda não decidiu se é ou não legítima.

* * *

Ela permite que a mente dela divague durante a aula de História da Magia naquela tarde, deixando o zumbido sobre as Rebeliões dos Duendes vagarem por ela, enquanto ela compila mentalmente as listas de tudo que ela precisa ou quer fazer. Infelizmente, somente a última coisa, que também é a menos importante parece estar no poder dela. Todas as outras necessitam de mais tempo, mais conhecimento, ou algo que seja igualmente indisponível.

Por algum motivo, a mente dela parece prolongar no mais esotérico de todos. Aquele baú gritante que ela encontrou nas masmorras, parece estar gritando agora na mente dela. Ela morde o lábio dela. Realmente não é importante, e mesmo assim ela não consegue retirar isso da consciência dela. É como se tivesse chamando por ela, implorando por ajuda. Com certeza que deve estar trancado por algum motivo, mas como o motivo não é conhecido, isso deixa mais interessante ainda. É um mistério que ela pode realmente resolver. Tudo que ela tem que fazer é abrir o baú.

Não, tudo que ela tem que fazer é convencer o James, ou o Dumbledore, de deixá-la abrir. Ela não vai enfrentar aquele mistério sozinha.

Naquela noite, a Lily se encontra no escritório do Dumbledore. Ela dá o livro da Seção Restrita, que continha a página que eles haviam inspecionado antes, para ele, e informa o favor que ela pediu a Poppy.

O Dumbledore concorda, pegando a novidade e o livro em silêncio.

"E eu tenho uma pergunta que eu gostaria de perguntar."

"Fique a vontade." ele diz, colocando o livro na mesa para olhar para ela. Ela gostaria que ele não tivesse. Esses olhos azuis são muito poderosos, quando olham diretamente para você.

"O que você faria de um baú que claramente não é aberto por vários anos, mas tem algo vivo, gritando, do lado de dentro?"

"Eu posso te perguntar o motivo dessa pergunta?"

"Eu encontrei um baú desse tipo, a algum tempo atrás, eu quase que esqueci sobre isso, devido aos eventos recentes, mas ele retornou para mim hoje de repente durante a aula de História da Magia."

"Se você não estiver ocupada agora, você se importaria de me mostrar esse baú?" ele pergunta.

"É claro, Professor." ela diz levemente surpresa. Ela estava esperando que ele não desse importância, assim como o James havia feito. Ela achava que o Diretor teria coisas muito mais importantes para fazer com o tempo dele, do que deixar a Lily arrastá-lo pelas masmorras, a procura de um baú.

O Dumbledore oferece uma gota de limão, quando saem do escritório dele. Os dois colocam a bala dentro da boca, antes de descerem os vários lances de escada, no caminho das masmorras.

"Sim, parece que está fechado há muito tempo. O que quer que esteja aí dentro deve ter vindo da outra saída." diz o Dumbledore, depois de inspecionar o baú.

"A outra saída, senhor?" ela pergunta curiosamente.

"Esse é um armário viajante, mais comumente conhecido como armário sumidouro, porque os objetos que uma pessoa coloque nele parece sumir. Na verdade, ele simplesmente viaja para o armário parceiro, em algum outro lugar."

"Eu entendo." Ela diz, intrigada. "Não está chorando agora. Você acha que foi libertado?"

"Ou isso, ou ainda está aí dentro, sem ser capaz de gritar mais." Significando, morto, a Lily sabe.

Sem o mínimo traço de medo, ele abre. O homem, embora com muitos anos percorridos, tem uma energia espantosa, e uma confiança que guia tudo que ele faz.

A Lily prende a respiração com susto quando ela vê o que está lá dentro. É uma triste visão; porque é pavoroso e fede a uma morte insípida. Uma pequena criatura está deitada, enrolada em um lado, estática, sem se mover. Um duende, aparentemente, embora a pele agora já começou a apodrecer.

A Lily coloca uma mão sobre a boca dela, não somente para bloquear o cheiro, mas também de vergonha. Ela deveria ter feito algo antes.

O rosto do Dumbledore demonstra poucas emoções, mas ela não imagina que ela pode dizer o mesmo pelo rosto dela. A Lily se força a manter os olhos nele, sem olhar para longe, sem vomitar com o fedor. Têm lacerações sobre o que restou do rosto dele. O pobre coitado deve ter sido espancado terrivelmente. Bom, ela não precisa das lacerações para saber que ele foi maltratado, o fato que ele está morto dentro de um baú é indicação suficiente.

"Ele trabalhava em Gringotes." ela diz, vendo a insígnia familiar na roupa dele. Ela acha que é ele. Ela nunca viu uma duende fêmea, ela acha.

"O nome dele é Clandart." diz o Dumbledore suavemente. "Trabalhava nas contas e cofres."

"Me desculpa, Clandart." ela diz, sabendo que o duende não pode ouví-la. "Eu deveria ter te libertado há muito tempo."

"Eu preciso mandar uma coruja para o banco dos bruxos." ele diz.

"Mas quem fez isso? Por quê?"

"Eu imaginaria que foi alguém que queria ter acesso a alguma coisa que está contida nos cofres de Gringotes, o que eles podem ter conseguido fazer."

"Mas por que eles iriam colocá-lo em um baú, se soubessem que ele poderia escapar pelo outro lado?"

"Só posso assumir que eles não estavam cientes que isso é um armário sumidouro, e que eles somente o colocaram aí, para mantê-lo aí." ele diz. Ele balança a varinha dele, e um tecido branco começa a enrolar o pobre duende morto.

"Então, se você me fechasse dentro desse armário, eu iria reaparecer no outro?" ela pergunta. Não que ela tenha nenhum desejo verdadeiro de entrar na câmara da morte fedida do Clandart, mas ela quer saber quem é o responsável por isso.

"Se o pobre Clandart pudesse ter saído pelo outro lado, ele com certeza teria."

Um excelente ponto, mas ela tem que tentar novamente. "Como ele morreu nesse lado, talvez eles tenham visto que ele sumiu, e não se importaram em trancar novamente. Podem fazer semanas, agora que ele parou de gritar."

"Eu acho que não, Srta. Evans. Seria imprudente. Eu acho que a melhor opção que nós temos é deixar o dono do outro armário permanecer ignorante, e manter esse aqui trancado, como era antes."

"Mas e se mais uma pessoa ficar presa aí dentro..." ela começa.

"Amanhã ele vai ser movido para um lugar onde qualquer choro novo não vai passar despercebido."

A Lily não pergunta qual é o lugar, ela somente assume que seja o escritório dele. Ela pensa quando encontrou esse baú, semanas atrás. Ela pode ver agora que, o que ela havia achado ser um grito sem senso, poderia muito bem ser uma pedido frenético de ajuda em Gobbledygook.

O James não está na sala comunal dela quando ela retorna. Ela fica desapontada, mas levemente contente. Ela não quer pensar em como ela deve estar fedendo agora. O Dumbledore conjurou um caixão muito bonito, e colocou o Clandart lá dentro, antes de liberar a Lily. Ela o deixou nas masmorras para terminar os assuntos desagradáveis.

Ela toma o segundo banho do dia, e então se banha na água de cheiro doce da banheira dela. Ela vê os dedos dela começarem a parecer uma ameixa seca, o que a lembra da pele do Clandart. Ela rapidamente escorrega para fora da banheira, e engatinha até o vaso, bem a tempo de ficar doente.

Nenhum sangue. Isso é bom. Nenhuma comida também. Isso não é bom. Ela esqueceu do jantar, mesmo depois de dizer ao James que ela comeria depois da aula. A vontade de querer ver o Diretor tirou isso da mente dela, e o Clandart tirou o apetite dela.

Ela veste o pijama e o uniforme preto de Hogwarts, e então a capa da invisibilidade por cima. Ela caminha até a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Já passa do horário de recolher (por pouco), mas de alguma forma os corredores aparentam estar mais escuros, e mais quietos do que o normal. Geralmente tem alguns alunos correndo, tentando voltar para as suas salas comunais, ou professores e monitores ainda patrulhando, mas ela não encontra nenhuma alma, seja viva ou morta, no caminho dela até a sala de aula.

Ela bate na porta do escritório dele. Ela ouve o som de pergaminho sendo rapidamente empilhado, e guardado, antes que ele abra a porta. Ela abre somente um pouco da porta, colocando a cabeça dele para fora.

"Evans, é só você." ele diz, abrindo a porta completamente, deixando-a entrar. "Você me assustou batendo na porta."

"Desculpa." ela diz sem sentimentos. Ela se joga na cadeira 'dela', enquanto o James pega de volta os papéis nos quais ele estava trabalhando. Ela vira o pescoço para ver o que é, mas o ângulo é tão extremo, que ela é forçada a se levantar do conforto inacreditável que ela encontrou na cadeira, para ficar parada ao lado dele. É uma pilha de pergaminhos que ela acha já ter visto de relance antes, mas as fotos e os nomes são diferentes. Ela havia visto o próprio perfil dela, e ela obviamente está sobre o perfil dos 'alvos' antes. Claramente, esses são os 20 que o James havia mencionado mais cedo nesse dia. Sem querer aparentar como se ela estivesse espiando deliberadamente (o que ela está), ela pega uma pilha do que aparentam ser redações do quarto ano, pena, tinta, e um livro de capa dura, da mesa dele, para poder começar a corrigir. Parece que ele já terminou de corrigir quase todos, faltam somente quatro ou cinco.

Ela diz para o James continuar com o que ele está fazendo, ela descobre que ela realmente não quer lidar com isso agora. Talvez amanhã ela dê uma olhada nos nomes, só para que ela possa ter conhecimento, mas nesse momento, ela quer relaxar. Com certeza a maior parte das pessoas não acham corrigir deveres relaxante, mas ela cultivou (contra a vontade dela) esse hábito, e agora o acha uma atividade tranqüila, calmante. A mente dela tem algo no que se focalizar (mesmo que sejam as artes das trevas), e não tem nada tão recompensador do que um trabalho bem feito. Pelo menos ela pode fazer isso corretamente, mesmo que não possa resolver mais nada. Ela achava que resolver o mistério do baú seria a única coisa que ela poderia realizar. Ela realizou, mas muito tarde.

Ela ouve um som de pés se arrastando se aproximarem dela, e quando ela olha, ela vê o James andando nas pontas dos pés, se dirigindo a ela em pedaços bem pequenos, agarrando algo nas mãos grandes dele.

É uma visão bizarra, porém cômica, e a Lily se permite a dar o menor dos sorrisos.

"Está quase lá." ele diz. Ele abre as mãos o suficiente para deixar algo pular nela, aterrizando no colo dela.

Ela ri, e segura o sapo de chocolate com as mãos, dando uma mordida. Chocolate sempre faz as coisas melhorarem. Ela suspira, enquanto aquele nó de culpa se solta no estômago dela.

"Agora sim." ele diz, voltando para a mesa dele. "Eu sabia que eu podia melhorar esse rostinho."

Ela sorri graciosamente a ele, antes de fazer uma anotação final na última redação. Ela se levanta e se estica.

"O que é isso?" pergunta o James aos gritos, apontando para o estômago dela. Ela olha para baixo para ver uma grande mancha vermelha na barriga dela.

"Ah, é somente tinta vermelha." ela diz, removendo a mancha com a varinha dela.

"Por um segundo, eu achei..." Ele balança a cabeça, e não continua.

O sapo esbarrou no pote de tinta quando aterrizou nela. Ela olha as mãos dela; elas também estão com manchas vermelhas. É mais fácil remover essas com sabão e água, do que com o feitiço complicado. Tecido é uma coisa, pele é outra.

O banheiro dele é tão desarrumado quanto como ele deixou o dela. Ela seca as toalhas, e as coloca no cesto, depois ela lava as mãos dela da tinta vermelha. Ela engatinha na cama, e suspira alegremente. Ela não tinha percebido quanto ela estava dura e dolorida, até sentir os músculos dela relaxarem no conforto suave de uma cadeira, ou uma cama. Ela não pode ver a mesa do James com a cabeça dela no encosto da cama, então pega um travesseiro (o mais duro), e se enrola em uma bola no pé da cama, onde ela tem uma boa visão do James inclinado nos papéis dele na mesa.

Ela acorda na escuridão; a luz no escritório está apagada. O James está se deitando silenciosamente, mas a mudança no colchão a retirou do sono. Ela se senta, e engatinha de volta para o outro lado da cama, levando o travesseiro dela com ela.

"Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo."

"Eu estava até agora."

"Desculpa."

O silêncio prevalece por alguns minutos, até a Lily falar. Ela havia prometido contar tudo para ele, quando algo estivesse errado, e é mais fácil falar na escuridão completa, com somente o James para ouví-la, no calor e na intimidade da cama dele.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Sabe aquele baú gritante, de algumas semanas atrás?"

"Ah, Lily, esquece aquilo, você tem coisas mais importantes..."

"Tinha um duende lá dentro, chamado Clandart."

"Você conversou com ele?" ele pergunta, soando tanto com desaprovação, quanto curioso ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, infelizmente. Ele estava morto há muito tempo."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você abriu." ele diz, com o temperamento dele começando a aparecer na voz dele.

"Eu não abri, o Dumbledore abriu." ela responde uniformemente, resfriando efetivamente o temperamento dele instantaneamente. Ela conta para ele o que aconteceu, tudo que ela pensou, viu e cheirou. Ela contou para ele sobre a culpa, e o arrependimento, e a curiosidade em saber o quê e quem está do outro lado do armário. Ela fala direto por 20 minutos, se escondendo embaixo das cobertas o tempo todo, cutucando o estômago nu dele de vez em quando, somente para sentir aquele calor reconfortante.

* * *

O James tolera ela se esconder embaixo das cobertas. Ele sabe que é mais fácil para ela se abrir quando ela se sente escondida e segura.

"Você vomitou?" ele pergunta, embora ele suspeita já saber a resposta.

Ela soa envergonhada quando responde. "Na hora não. Depois. Quando eu estava sozinha."

Ele coloca um braço no monte do cobertor, embaixo do qual a Lily está se escondendo. Ele massageia as costas dela, ou pelo menos o pedaço do cobertor que cobrem as costas dela, de modo tranqüilizante.

"O que você quer fazer?" ele pergunta.

"O Dumbledore disse que ele vai mover o armário para outro lugar amanhã, mas me proibiu de tentar entrar nele. Bem, ele não me proibiu, mas ficou claro que ele não quer que eu entre."

"Então ainda está lá agora?" ele pergunta.

"Deve estar sim. Você vai…?"

"O Moddy não gostaria que eu ignorasse isso. Aquele baú é um elo direto." ele diz, saindo da cama. A Lily reaparece de baixo das cobertas pela primeira vez, em meia hora.

O James acende a luz, e caminha pelo quarto procurando as roupas dele. Ele remove a calça do pijama dele, e coloca uma calça comprida, encontra uma camisa que ele havia vestido no dia anterior, e coloca de volta, e a de colarinho que ele acabou de tirar. Ele procura pelo chão. Capa, capa, aonde está a capa dele?

"Aqui." ela diz. Ela havia se levantado da cama, e está segurando a capa dele para ele. Ele a pega, e veste. Ela o segue silenciosamente para fora do escritório dele, colocando o chinelo, que ela havia deixado próximo a cadeira dela, e pegando a capa da invisibilidade. Ela envolve a capa no corpo dela, de forma que somente a cabeça dela permaneça visível. Se ela quer ir com ele até as masmorras, tudo bem, mas ela não vai entrar naquele armário com ele.

Ele segue a cabeça flutuante para fora do escritório dele, e para dentro da sala de aula. Uma vez na porta, eles param, enquanto ela joga a capa por cima dele também. Eles caminham silenciosamente os 8 lances de escada, e tiram a capa novamente quando entram na masmorra. Enquanto ele solta a mão dela, que ele nem havia percebido que estava segurando, ele diz, "Você sabe que você não vai comigo, certo?"

"Eu sei. O Dumbledore não quer que eu vá."

"E se eu não quisesse que você fosse?"

"Aí poderia ser diferente." ela responde honestamente. Ele somente pode agradecer o Dumbledore por expressar o desejo dele que ela não entre, e imagina se o diretor conhece algum truque que ele não conheça, para que a Lily faça o que pedem dela.

* * *

O aposento não está mais fedendo, nem o armário. A Lily assume que eles tem que agradecer o Dumbledore por isso. O James abre a tranca com a varinha dele, e abre o baú completamente. As dobradiças fazem muito barulho, que ecoa na masmorra escura.

"Não venha atrás de mim. Se eu não estiver de volta em," ele olha para o relógio dele, "meia hora, vá ao Dumbledore."

"O quê? Para que ele possa vir aqui embaixo e também não ir atrás de você?"

O James olha de cara feia. "Certo, aparate ao Ministério, e vá diretamente ao escritório do Moody." Percebendo que ela está sem relógio, ele remove o dele, e entrega a ela. Ela simplesmente olha de cara feia para ele.

"Mas são quase uma da manhã."

"Ele ainda vai estar lá. Pelo menos alguém vai estar. Diga para quem estiver o que aconteceu, e deixe que eles decidam o que fazer."

"Eu não gosto desse plano." ela diz.

"Bem, minha querida, você não tem muita escolha." ele diz, entrando no armário.

Somente quando ele ouve o click da fechadura, que ele sente a guinada, e então o corpo dele sendo empurrado por uma corrente invisível. Está muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa, ele tropeça nos pés dele, e cai para o outro lado. Ele arranha a bochecha dele no chão, quando ele cai na rua. Com a varinha ainda segura na sua mão, ele se levanta rapidamente, girando para checar em todas as direções por qualquer perigo. É silencioso e escuro, salvo por um poste cuja luz está piscando, a vários metros de distância. Ele se vira para inspecionar o armário na luz fraca. Ele vê porque ele tropeçou desse jeito, ele está aberto e de lado, e como o bando de lixo em volta dele, parece delapidado e sujo.

Pelo que ele pode ver, isso é somente um entulho de lixo, onde as pessoas jogam os seus itens desprezados e imprestáveis. Não tem nada em volta que possa dizer aonde ele está. Nenhuma placa de rua, nada. Somente lixo. Reajustando a capa da invisibilidade dele, ele começa a caminhar na rua deserta. Nada. Ninguém. Ele e o baú foram jogados no meio do nada. Sem pistas. Sem dicas. Nada.

Ele continua procurando desesperadamente por uma evidência que ele sabe que não está aqui. Ele suspira resignado, e olha para o pulso dele, somente para se lembrar que ele deu o relógio para a Lily. Ele não sabe há quanto tempo ele está ausente, mas ele acha melhor retornar ao castelo antes que ela saia para o Ministério.

* * *

Ela está andando em círculos e mordendo as unhas, checando compulsivamente a hora a cada 12 segundos. Parece se arrastar agonizantemente.

"Não vá atrás dele. Não vá atrás dele." ela repete enquanto anda em círculos. Ela tem certeza que no momento que ela pare de falar isso em voz alta, ela vai entrar correndo naquele baú.

Para o alívio indescritível dela, ele reaparece 22 minutos depois. No momento que ele sai, ela rapidamente fecha o baú, e o tranca novamente, para caso ele estivesse sendo seguido.

"Nada." ele diz, percebendo as ações dela, e sabendo o que ela significa com elas.

"O quê?"

"Nada. Beco sem saída. Nenhum pedaço de informação útil, exceto que quem quer que tenha colocado o duende ali, não sabia o que o armário era. Eu saí em um entulho de lixo." ele diz furiosamente.

"Você está sangrando." ela diz, tocando a bochecha arranhada dele.

"Aterrissagem difícil." ele responde, suavizando levemente com isso. Formiga aonde quer que a pele dela toque. Ele não sabe se é a magia de cura, ou somente a sensação da pele dela contra a dele.

* * *

Quando eles retornam ao escritório dele, ele não vai para a cama que ela achava, mas se senta na mesa e mergulha uma pena em um pote de tinta. Uma gota de tinta se espalha no pergaminho, enquanto ele hesita no que escrever.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela pergunta.

"Relatório." ele diz. "Embora eu duvida que muita coisa vai sair disso. Não têm muitas pessoas que vão se importar com o assassinato de um duende, quando os humanos estão sendo assassinados diariamente."

"Isso é muito injusto!" ela diz. "O que os não humanos tem que fazer, para conseguir um pouco de respeito?"

"Se tornarem humanos." ele responde. A Lily se curva tristemente. É muito depressivo porque é verdade. Ela remove o relógio dele do pulso dela (é muito grande mesmo), e o entrega de volta para ele.

"Aqui." ela diz.

"Obrigado." ele responde, pegando-o e o colocando de volta. Ele olha para a hora. "Você acharia que, agora que você não tem que alimentar o Mercúrio, que você poderia ao menos ir dormir a uma hora razoável."

"Você não é a minha mãe." ela diz sucintamente.

"Não, graças aos deuses por isso. Mas você precisa dormir."

"Você também." ela atira de volta. Ela não vai deixar que ele a trate como uma criança, depois que ela lutou tanto para ser tratada como uma igual. Ela reflete que, se ela não quer ser tratada como uma criança, ela não deveria fazer argumentos infantis como 'você também.'

"É verdade. Provavelmente mais do que você precisa. Eu provavelmente aprecio e gosto mais de dormir do que você. Na verdade, não dormir o suficiente me deixa desagradável e aborrecido."

"Então por que você não vai para a cama, e deixa isso para de manhã?" ela pergunta, já sabendo a resposta. Ela sabe que ela certamente não conseguiria adiar algo desse tipo.

"Iria se eu pudesse. Infelizmente, o dever chama, e eu devo responder. Se eu mandar isso logo, pode chegar lá antes da manhã." ele diz, enquanto começa a escrever. "Eu já mandei um relatório hoje a noite. Se eu soubesse disso mais cedo, eu poderia enviar esse com a mesma coruja. Será que eu posso pegar a Ebony emprestada?"

"Se ela estiver por perto. Ela pode estar caçando a essa hora da noite. Eu vou checar." Quando ela estava colocando a capa da invisibilidade, ela comenta, "Eu achei que você quisesse que eu fosse para a cama?"

Ele balança os ombros. "Depois que você tiver me trazido uma coruja."

Ela faz um suspiro frustrado quando, ao entrar na sala comunal dela, ela não encontra a Ebony, e sim a coruja do Sirius parada no poleiro.

"Você não!" ela diz. Ela não pode dar a coruja do Sirius para o James. A coruja aparenta estar magoada a esse cumprimento nada agradável, e a Lily abaixa a cabeça culpada. "Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso. Você é uma coruja amável." ela diz, pegando a mensagem. "É… será que você poderia encontrar a Ebony, por favor?"

É embaraçoso mandar uma coruja chamar outra coruja, mas ela não tem escolha. É uma pena também, j´que que a coruja do Sirius vai voltar para Londres de qualquer jeito, e é para onde a Ebony vai.

A coruja do Sirius (ela gostaria de saber o nome dela) está saindo, quando a Ebony entra. É quase que uma colisão em pleno ar, e ambas lindas aves pretas gritam uma com a outra, descontentes.

"Calma, calma." ela diz para ambas. "Não precisam ficar irritadas. Foi um acidente."

Elas assobiam (relutantemente, aparentemente, para a Lily) uma desculpa uma para a outra. Ela rapidamente escreve uma resposta ao Sirius, antes de mandar a Ebony para a janela do James, e a outra ave para Londres.

Ela caminha rapidamente de volta ao 7º andar. A Ebony com certeza vai chegar antes dela, e ela não quer manter a pobre coitada voando do lado de fora da janela. Ela passa direto pelo James, que está sentado na mesa dele, ignorando o 'ei!' dele, e cruza diretamente para o quarto dele, para abrir a janela.

Ela não consegue encontrar um jeito de deixar a Ebony entrar, e manter o ar gélido do lado de fora, então ela é obrigada a deixar os dois entrarem. Ela leva a coruja para o James tremendo.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?" ela oferece.

"Não, mas obrigado."

Ela balança os ombros e sai, se aninhando embaixo das cobertas. Ela cai no sono facilmente e rapidamente.

Quando ela sente o colchão ao lado dela afundar novamente, ela acorda tempo o suficiente para ver a hora no despertador, antes de se virar e cair no sono novamente. São quatro e meia da manhã, pobrezinho.

* * *

O James acorda com o som do despertador dele. Aquele despertador dos infernos. Ele quer mandá-lo de volta para o inferno da onde ele veio.

"Maldito seja." ele diz, enquanto o derruba da cabeceira da cama. Nesse ponto, é realmente uma questão de princípio. Ele está completamente acordado e poderia ter somente desligado ele, mas é muito mais gratificante mandar o maldito direto para o chão. Não foi até o pé dele entrar em contato com as pedras frias do chão, que ele percebe que ela já foi embora. Ele percebe, quando entra no escritório dele mais tarde, que os arquivos dos 20 alunos estão em cima da mesa. Ela obviamente mexeu neles antes de ir embora.

* * *

Quando a Lily retorna para a sala comunal dela, para deixar a mochila após o jantar, ela encontra uma coruja estranha no quarto dela. A testa dela (que estava enrugada em confusão) se suaviza quando ela percebe que deve ser uma resposta do John. Ela abre a carta, somente para ficar desapontada de modo inexpressável. É uma carta que preenchida que tem espaços em branco, que foram preenchidos por uma letra de mão diferente.

Caro correspondente,

Nós lamentamos lhe informar que o prisioneiro número 041697 de nome John Michaels faleceu.

Expirada em: 7 de Dezembro de 1978

Atenciosamente,

Guarda Carcerário de Azkaban, Marvin Moribund

A própria carta dela está anexada. Devolvida. Não lida.

Ela cai ao chão. Eles nem mesmo dizem como que ele 'expirou'. Ela sente uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha dela, e ela não se importa em limpá-la. Ela não está tão chateada pela morte dele, do que pelo fato que ele morreu antes que ela cumprisse a promessa dela. Não é uma questão de orgulho, ela está triste que ele se foi, mas ela acha que ele morreu se achando desprezado por ela. Ele mesmo havia dito que ele poderia usar as cartas dela como um pouco de felicidade, antes que os dementadores pudessem retirar isso dele? Será que as coisas seriam diferentes caso ela tivesse escrito para ele regularmente?

Ela o imagina tremendo em uma cela, como ela estava no pesadelo dela. Sem nenhuma memória feliz para confortá-lo, ou inocência para se agarrar. Ele somente tinha um terrível peso na consciência dele, sendo lentamente comido pela culpa, até que ele simplesmente sucumbiu a miséria e morreu.

Ou será que foi um dementador que deu um beijo ilegal nele, como aconteceu com o Walsh? Ela precisa saber. Ela tem que descobrir.

Ela se levanta (bem vacilante, já que as pernas dela nesse instante tem a consistência de gelatina) e vai para o escritório do Dumbledore para implorar sair para ir a prisão dos bruxos. O diretor deu liberdade para ela agir como preferir, mas isso parece diferente. No topo disse, ela não sabe nem o caminho ou o protocolo que de ser seguido.

O Dumbledore lê a carta rapidamente (ela não teve a voz para ler para ele) e exala.

"O Hagrid vai com você. Ele conhece o caminho."

'Sim.' pela a Lily tristemente. 'Ele saberia.' Ela sai do escritório dele pensando coisas indelicadas sobre o sistema de justiça, e a prisão que utiliza.

O Hagrid não está em casa quando a Lily chega lá, mas ela não acha que vão para lá nessa noite mesmo.

Pulando o jantar (ela não tem estômago para isso), ela pega as coisas dela da sala comunal dela, e sai para o escritório do Potter.

Ele não está lá. "Acho que ainda deve estar no jantar." ela comenta ao quarto vazio. Ela tenta ficar confortável, mas vê que é impossível. Tudo parece esfregar nela do jeito errado. Ela remove os sapatos dela e a meia dela, que são os que mais incomodam. Ela tenta abrir alguns botões da blusa, para conseguir respirar melhor, mas simplesmente a remove por completo passando pela cabeça dela, porque os malditos botões se recusam a passar pelos buracos deles, e a joga em frustração.

O conjunto final que ela veste consiste em uma calça de pijama do James (que estava no chão do banheiro dele, e muito grande para ela), uma camiseta dela, e a capa da invisibilidade dele, que ela envolve nos ombros dela. Não tem nada desconfortável com calça comprida de flanela e seda líquida.

Quando o James entra, ele pára por um instante na porta, abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, e então fecha novamente e balança a cabeça.

Depois que ele se senta, e se reclina na cadeira dele, colocando os pés dele preguiçosamente na mesa dele, ele comenta, "Sabia que é levemente perturbador entrar no seu próprio escritório, para ver uma cabeça sem corpo flutuando?"

"Desculpa." ela suspira. Ela retira a capa relutantemente. Ele olha a calça de pijama dele confuso, mas não faz nenhum comentário.

"Eu não te vi no jantar."

"Porque eu não estava lá."

O James pigarreia. "Sim, eu sei, esse foi o meu ponto."

Ela não responde, não em palavras. Ela simplesmente entrega a carta para ele, assim como ela havia feito com o diretor. Ele retira os pés dele de cima da mesa, e se inclina para pegar a carta. A expressão dele escurece enquanto os olhos dele percorrem o pergaminho.

Ele olha para ela de um jeito interrogativo, mas ela balança a cabeça. Não, ela não quer conversar sobre isso. Ele acena concordando, e puxa uma pilha de pergaminhos para ele, sem dizer nada. Depois de uma hora ou duas, o James troca de roupa, colocando a roupa de dormir dele, uma calça idêntica a que a Lily havia confiscado.

A Lily se sente ficar lentamente melhor na companhia do silêncio do escritório do James, mas esse silêncio é perturbado quando a Poppy aparece com um crack assustador, mas não chega perto de ser tão assustadora quanto a novidade que ela trás.

"A Srta. Abbot saiu do quarto dela e está indo para fora! A Poppy está fazendo o que foi pedido!"

"Obrigado, Poppy." diz o James, se levantando imediatamente. A Lily o acompanha, rapidamente colocando a capa dela em volta dela. Já passa do horário de recolher, então o caminho deles descendo as escadas passa relativamente despercebido. A Poppy pode aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, mas como o James e a Lily não podem, a pequena elfa é forçada a correr ao lado de dois humanos, que tem pernas muito mais longas que as dela, e passos maiores.

No quinto andar, o James simplesmente pega a elfa doméstica no colo e corre com ela. Os chinelos da Lily saem em algum lugar da escada no sexto andar, mas ela não para para pegá-los, ou colocá-los de volta.

"Ali!" aponta a elfa, quando eles estão do lado de fora. O estômago da Lily cai quando ela vê que a elfa não está indicando a Floresta Proibida, mas os ramos descontrolados do Salgueiro Lutador. A Polly Abbot voa pelo ar como uma boneca de pano, atingida em uma direção por um galho enorme, somente para ser arremessada de volta para a terra por outro. Tem um barulho assustador quando ela aterrissa. A Lily olha em volta freneticamente, enquanto ela corre na direção da árvore fatal. Ela precisa de algo para apertar aquele botão. Nada, ela não vê nada. O salgueiro bate mais uma vez na garota, mandando-a de volta para os chicotes dos ramos.

Em pânico, ela tenta mergulhar para o botão, mas ela é atingida na cintura por um galho. Ela é jogada para cima, e a Lily se debate desenfreadamente enquanto ela voa de volta, e aterrissa no punho dela. Ele quebra, e é triturado sobre o peso dela, e a dor percorre o braço dela todo, cegando-a. Ela tenta se sentar, e um surto de náusea a atinge, com lágrimas embaçando a visão dela.

A árvore pára de se mover. Ela pensa, 'O James deve ter atingido o botão agora.', quando ela sente algo pesado, pegajoso e quente cair dolorosamente em cima dela.

O que acontece depois disso é um borrão. Quando ela parece recuperar os sentidos dela, ela está sentada na Ala Hospitalar, o braço da Madame Pomfrey está em volta dos ombros dela.

'O meu punho não está mais quebrado.' ela pensa, mas com a realização, tudo volta para ela.

O corpo que aterrissou nela não estava tão mole como parecia quando estava voando pelo ar. Estava duro e inchado por causa dos incontáveis ossos quebrados. Naquele momento, a única coisa que se registrou na mente dela (é somente um tipo de um eco vago de algo profundo e vazio na alma dela) foi que o corpo que cai em cima dela não está vivo. Ele foi espancado até a morte; o corpo batido e mutilado, agora é irreconhecível como o da linda mulher que uma vez foi.

O James rola o corpo da Abbot de cima dela, sentindo por um pulso que não está ali. Ele manda a Poppy buscar o Diretor, e pergunta a Lily se ela está bem. Ela não faz nada, além de piscar de forma perplexa para ele, tendo entrado em choque pela dor, e por ter testemunhado uma cena tão pavorosa.

O James não perdeu a cabeça. Ele está mais acostumado do que ela, com as coisas medonhas, mas também, o corpo mutilado de uma amiga não caiu em cima dele, o que pode contar por algo.

Ele tenta falar com ela até o diretor chegar. Eles tem uma discussão rápida, em vozes baixas, que a Lily está muito aturdida para ouvir.

O Dumbledore cobre o corpo da Abbot com um lençol branco produzido do nada, e o James segura a Lily nos braços dele, e todos os quatro (ou talvez eles só contem como três) vão para a Ala Hospitalar.

O James sussurra coisas para ela durante todo o caminho até lá, mas as palavras dele simplesmente percorrem ela como a água sobre as pedras em um riacho. É um som agradável, mas sem nenhum significado ou importância.

O James e a Lily chegam a Ala Hospitalar primeiro, e ele a coloca em uma cama.

"Pomfrey!" ele grita. A curandeira aparece e começa a dizer. "Potter! De novo não.", mas então a repreensão morre na garganta dela, quando ela vê a Lily coberta de sangue.

"Não..." o James pausa para dar uma respiração ofegante "… é dela."

Então o Dumbledore chega, e o mistério a quem o sangue pertence é instantaneamente resolvido. A pobre Polly é colocada na cama ao lado da dela, para a Madame Pomfrey inspecionar oficialmente.

A Lily se vê encarando a cama agora, mas o corpo não está mais lá.

"Ai meu Deus." ela diz, vomitando em um balde que foi colocado ali obviamente na expectativa dessa reação.

"Pobrezinha." diz a Madame Pomfrey, a confortando.

"Eu estou bem." ela diz, mais para convencer a si mesma do que a curandeira.

O James e o Dumbledore foram ao escritório do diretor para chamar alguns professores, e para mandar a Professor Sprout informar para a família da Abbot o que aconteceu com a filha mais velha deles.

A Lily se levanta, pretendendo ir para aquela reunião, mas a Madame Pomfrey a impede.

"Mude para essa primeiro, querida." ela diz, entregando uma calça de pijama verde clara da Ala Hospitalar. Ela olha para si mesma. O sangue foi limpo, mas ela obedece mesmo assim. O tecido está rígido e áspero, mas ela não reclama. Ela retira a calça que ela estava vestindo, e coloca as que a curandeira entregou, e coloca o jaleco hospitalar como uma camisa, por cima da que ela já estava vestindo, e sai.

O aposento está lotado, sombrio e silencioso, quando ela entra. Silencioso, salvo o choro agonizante da Sra. Abbot. A Lily suspeita que seria muito mais alto, caso ela não estivesse no canto "silencioso" do escritório do Dumbledore. É um testamento verdadeiro do sofrimento da mulher, que o sofrimento dela possa ser ouvido agora, a pesar do feitiço.

A Lily vê o Monitor Chefe entre eles, sentado próximo ao Professor Flitwick, com uma coloração doentia de cinza.

Os olhos dela exploram o aposento, e encontram o alvo deles. Ela caminha, e fica parada ao lado do James, que se enfiou em um canto, observando. O Dumbledore fala novamente, algumas poucas palavras finais sobre o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte. A Lily assume que ela perdeu a parte mais importante da reunião, mas ela pode adivinhar pelos rostos tristes e com medo, que o Dumbledore lhes contou a verdade. A Polina Abbot foi assassinada. Sobre a maldição Imperius, ela foi forçada a ficar no caminho de uma árvore violenta para ser espancada até a morte.

A Lily imagina se o Dumbledore contou para eles sobre o fracasso dela. Como ela chegou tarde demais… de novo. Ela chegou tarde demais para salvar o Clandart, tarde demais para o John, e tarde demais também para a Polly Abbot. Que grande fracasso que ela é. Ela imagina se os pais da garota morta a odeiam, por ela ter falhado com a filha deles. A Lily está envergonhada, e olha para baixo, para longe da mulher chorando no canto do aposento.

De novo a culpa é dela. Como foi com os pais dela, há anos atrás. A culpa é dela. SE ela tivesse feito as coisas diferentemente, isso não teria acabado desse jeito.

Ela limpa as lágrimas. O James coloca uma mão no ombro dela, mas ela retira. Ela não merece ser confortada. Ela merece ser espancada. Ela merece estar naquela árvore, não a Polly.

* * *

'Ela me culpa, e ela deveria.' pensa o James, depois que ela retira o braço dele dela. Ela havia implorado para ele fazer alguma coisa para proteger as garotas, mas ele não fez. Ela implorou para que elas fossem mandadas para casa, mas ele nem mesmo tentou argumentar o assunto com o Dumbledore, quando a oportunidade apareceu. Ela fez o melhor possível, tendo a Poppy as observando, e ele foi cético e não a apoiou. Que tolo, que tolo desprezível que ele foi! Tolo desprezível e falha desprezível…

Ele poderia ter feito mais, deveria ter.

Poderia, deveria, iria. Não fez. Agora a lista de pessoas que ele desapontou parece interminável. Dumbledore, Moody, Lily, os colegas de turma e amigos da garota, a família da garota, e o mais importante, a própria garota.

Ele precisa encontrar quem fez isso. Ele vai fazer isso, nem que isso signifique caminhar pelo castelo para examinar todos os alunos que ele cruzar com detectores das trevas.

A reunião termina, e todo mundo sai em um passo mais fúnebre do que quando haviam entrado. Ele vê a Lily se aproximar do diretor para se desculpar (pelo o quê, ele não faz idéia), antes de colocar um braço confortante em volta do Monitor Chefe deprimido.

O James sai logo depois disso, ele não se importa em mudar de roupa, tirar o pijama dele, quando ele vai ao Ministério. Vai ter muita explicações e relatórios a serem feitos.

* * *

A Lily não retorna para a sala comunal dela, e também não vai para a do James. Quando ela deixa o Monitor Chefe em frente ao retrato do quarto dele, a Lily volta para a Ala Hospitalar. Ela não suporta o conforto luxuoso que a sala comunal dela provem, e nem o calor reconfortante que o James poderia fornecer. A Ala Hospitalar é desconfortável e triste, e é aonde ela merece estar.

A Madame Pomfrey ainda está acordada quando ela retorna. Ela imagina que saiu por meia hora.

"Você pode vestir a sua roupa agora." ela oferece, segurando a calça do James.

"Ela não é minha." ela diz, colocando de lado a roupa confortante, que ela não merece vestir.

"Eu sei." ela diz simplesmente. Leva um pouco mais de tempo do que o normal, para a Lily decifrar o que a curandeira disse, e quis dizer com isso.

A Pomfrey sabe que a calça não é da Lily, porque o James estava usando exatamente a mesma calça. Ela somente fez a Lily mudar de roupa, para evitar o estigma de ser vista na frente de todos os outros professores, vestindo a roupa de dormir que claramente pertence ao Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela está exausta demais para explicar, ou para mentir. "Acredite, não é desse jeito." ela diz, tentando fortemente, mas sem ter sucesso completo, esconder o desejo da voz dela.

A curandeira parece ouvir o 'infelizmente' inexprimido, que a Lily estava pensando, e tem pena da garota.

Ela tem pena por tudo que ela sofreu, e vai continuar a sofrer, por não ver o que é completamente óbvio para todos.

"Aonde ela está?" pergunta a Lily.

A Madame Pomfrey vira a cabeça na direção do final da ala. Uma cama, a mais distante de todas, tem as cortinas fechadas.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la." ela diz, com a voz triste e reverberando.

A Madame Pomfrey debate com ela mesma, antes de concordar, e levar a Lily para onde a colega de turma dela está.

Limparam todo o sangue dela, a Lily percebe, mas o rosto dela ainda está machucado e inchado. O cabelo é a única coisa que realmente é o mesmo, a única característica linda restante. A Lily estende uma mão para tocá-lo.

"Perdoe-me." ela sussurra para o cabelo. "Me desculpa." Ela fecha os olhos dela fortemente, espremendo algumas lágrimas.

* * *

Todos os alunos foram chamados para o Salão Principal naquela manhã para um aviso. Os uniformes da escola sempre foram preto, mas naquela manhã parece que todo mundo estava vestindo uma roupa de enterro, como se estivessem se preparando para o funeral, que ainda desconhecem nesse momento. Mas não por muito tempo…

A Lily não inveja o Dumbledore por ter que fazer o triste aviso, pela segunda vez nesse dia. Felizmente, a parte da Lily e do James foi omitida, mas a pesada verdade do assunto não é omitida. A tristeza escorre igualmente com o pânico, quando o peso de tudo é absorvido pelos alunos. A Lily não consegue deixar de olhar para a Shannon Isaacs, que fica instantaneamente pálida, e não diz nenhuma palavra para ninguém.

As aulas foram canceladas no dia de hoje, e uma cerimônia vai ser feita nos terrenos, em duas horas, para quem quiser assistir.

Enquanto todos saem do Salão Principal, a Lily sente um empurrão no braço dela, e se vira para ver a Miranda Gasche. A Lily olha de forma interrogativa para ela.

"Eu tenho algo para te dizer."

"Sim?" ela pergunta, parando para deixar os outros alunos passarem por ela. A Gasche espera até que o Salão Principal esteja quase que completamente vazio, antes de dizer.

"Eu sei quem fez isso."

A Lily pisca, como se ela tivesse acabado de olhar para o Sol, depois de passar horas em um quarto escuro. "Como?"

"A pessoa que matou a Polly, eu sei quem foi."

Ela agarra a Sonserina, e a senta no banco mais próximo, da Corvinal, aparentemente. "Conte-me tudo."

"Dan Quayle. Ele estava se vangloriando com isso para mim, na noite passada, na sala comunal. Ele achou que, como eu namorei um cara que tentou te matar, que eu iria ficar impressionada que ele teve sucesso em matar uma sangue-ruim." Tem uma pausa de silêncio, não de um silêncio envergonhado, porque não é do caráter Sonserino se sentir envergonhado, mas por educação, ela adiciona. "São as palavras dele, não as minhas."

A Lily dá uma olhada na loura. Ela pode ser confiada? Ela quer acreditar nela. Ela quer justiça. Ela não quer mandar um garoto para Azkaban por causa de boatos. O Dan Quayle é um dos Sonserinos na aula do sétimo ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A Lily se lembra de modo vívido da forma do bicho papão dele, ele sozinho e idoso. Pelo o que a Lily se lembra da noite que ela passou no dormitório dos Sonserinos, o Quayle não tinha um bom relacionamento com os Comensais da Morte que dividiam o quarto com ele. O Quayle está na lista dos 20 do James, mas os todos os Sonserinos mais velhos estão. Ele não é a primeira pessoa que a Lily teria suspeitado.

"Eu não achei que ele estava falando sério." explica a Gasche. "Eu achei que ele estava falando aquelas coisas para tentar me seduzir." De alguma forma a voz dela ainda contem aquele som apático, embora os olhos dela mostrem algo diferente. A Lily decide que é somente o jeito que ela falou, sem ter referência de como a garota realmente está se sentido.

"Você está disposta a tomar veritaserum, e dizer isso na frente de outros?"

"Eu estou."

A Gasche pula para trás, surpresa, quando a Lily manda uma corça prateada enorme sair da varinha dela. "James, escritório do Dumbledore. O mais rápido o possível." A corça sai galopando, enquanto ela agarra a manga do uniforme da Sonserina estupefata, e caminha rapidamente pelas portas do Salão Principal. "Vamos, vamos pegá-lo."

A Lily arrasta a Miranda pelo braço, correndo para alcançar o Diretor antes que ele fosse embora.

"Professor!" ela o chama. O Dumbledore pára, e se vira.

"Srta. Evans?"

"Eu gostaria de saber se podemos conversar no seu escritório. Talvez fosse benéfico trazer o Professor Slughorn também. E veritaserum."

Essa afirmação parece alertar o Dumbledore da importância da situação.

"Leve a Srta. Gasche ao meu escritório. O Professor Slughorn e eu estaremos lá rapidamente."

"Sim, senhor."

O James já está andando em círculos, quando elas chegam.

"Lily! O que há de errado?"

"Está tudo bem. Nós só precisamos esperar pelo Dumbledore e o Slughorn."

"Para o quê?"

"Para descobrir se o Dan Quayle realmente matou a Polly Abbot."

"O quê!"

"Agora, James, não fique muito excitado. Mesmo que usemos veritaserum no Quayle, pode não valer na corte."

"Ele não vai nem chegar na corte, e os dementadores não vão se importar mesmo." ele diz com um tipo de alegria furiosa.

"James!" ela diz chocada.

"Lily, nós já conversamos sobre isso antes! Têm muitas falhas no sistema nesse momento, e esses canalhas podem escapara por elas. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas contanto que eu saiba que ele é culpado, eu vou mandá-lo alegremente para os dementadores, para sugarem a alma dele… mesmo que ele tenha uma."

"Você não está sendo justo!" ela grita com ele.

"Também não foi justo a Abbot ser assassinada!" ele grita de volta. A Lily não pode responder imediatamente. Ela começa a tremer, não de raiva ou tristeza, mas em um tipo de desespero.

"Dois erros não fazem uma coisa certa." ela diz, com a voz muito mais branda. O James coloca uma mão em cada um dos ombros dela, para impedí-los de tremer.

"Eu sei." ele diz baixinho, em um tom de voz mais suave. "Mas deixar um assassino ficar livre por causa de uma brecha no sistema, também não está certo. Não é?"

Ela não pode olhar para ele, mas ela concorda com a cabeça.

"E você não quer que o assassino dela mate outra pessoa, não é?"

Ainda mantendo os olhos dela abaixados, ela concorda novamente. Não, ela certamente não quer que mais ninguém morra. Talvez ela esteja sendo infantil. Ela não pode se permitir ser tão idealista. Ele está certo. Se ele puderem provar para eles mesmos, e souberem a verdade pessoalmente, não tem necessidade de perder noites de sono com esse assunto. A justiça nem sempre funciona no papel.

Quando ela finalmente olha para ele, os olhos dele estão examinando o rosto dela, esperando por algo. Reconhecimento, talvez. Ela dá um fraco sorriso para ele, é o melhor que ela consegue fazer nesse momento. Ele sorri fracamente de volta para ela.

"Essa é a minha garota." ele diz, encostando a testa dele na dela.

"Ahem."

O jeito que a Lily pula rapidamente, com um olhar de choque no rosto dela, podem levar uma pessoa a acreditar que o James deu um tapa nela.

Em uma tentativa valiosa de tentar salvar a situação, e fingir que eles não haviam esquecido que não estavam sozinhos no aposento, o James pigarreia e em sua melhor voz profissional, ele diz, "Posso ter que levar vocês dois para o Quartel-General depois disso."

"Quartel-General?" pergunta a loura, duvidosamente.

"Sim, eu sou o auror designado para esse caso."

"Auror?"

"Eu achei que você não podia revelar isso para ninguém." diz a Lily.

"Nova tática. O Moody e eu discutimos na noite anterior depois de… tudo. Ele acha que, talvez, se for de conhecimento que tem uma pessoa que pega bruxos das trevas no campus, que pode dissuadir tentativas futuras."

"Vale a pena tentar, contanto que você não vire um alvo."

"Melhor eu do que você."

A boca da Lily está aberta, pronta para responder algo do tipo 'só porque você é treinado pelo ministério, e certificado, não te dá mais direito de morrer por uma causa.', mas a entrada do Dumbledore e do Professor de Poções, impedem o discurso dela.

Eles vão direto ao assunto. Pedem para a Gasche se sentar, antes de colocarem uma gota do líquido que o Slughorn providenciou, na garganta dela.

"O que o Dan Quayle fez com a Polina Abbot?" pergunta o Dumbledore. Quando ela responde, a voz dela está plana, mas ainda assim se arrasta, como se ela estivesse entediada com a verdade.

"Ele me disse que ele tinha amaldiçoado ela na biblioteca. Com a maldição Imperius. Ele riu e disse que ele ficaria surpreso caso ela sobrevivesse até a manhã."

"Ele mencionou como ela ia morrer?"

"Não."

"O que aconteceu depois disso?"

"Ele disse que ele iria ter sucesso, aonde os outros falharam. Ele disse que ele não ia falhar em matar essa sangue-ruim, e riu de novo." O James estremece furiosamente com a palavra 'sangue-ruim', mas a Lily põe uma mão no joelho dele, para acalmá-lo.

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele pediu que eu fosse ao quarto dele com ele. Ele tem o quarto somente para ele, agora que os outros se foram. Eu recusei."

A entrevista parece ter terminado, e o James não perde tempo em se levantar. "Professor, eu posso trazer o Quayle para cá, para interrogarmos ele?"

O diretor analisa o James com os óculos de meia-lua dele, pensando se o homem irritado é o melhor para o trabalho nesse momento. Ele finalmente concorda e o James caminha para a porta. Ele pára, e vira, para dar um olhar irritado para a Lily.

"Você vem ou não, Evans?" ele diz impacientemente.

"Oh." ela diz, se levantando imediatamente, para se unir a ele.

Eles vão procurar na sala comunal da Sonserina e nos dormitórios primeiro, não querendo se separar para procurar por ele. Eles entram na 'toca das cobras' como o James disse, com ele escondido pela capa da invisibilidade.

O Quayle está deitado em um dos vários sofás verdes, aparentemente aproveitando o dia de folga das aulas. Ele e muitos outros aparentam estar assustados, ao ver a Grifinória ruiva esquentada invadir rigidamente a santidade da sala comunal da Sonserina.

"Posso falar com você, Quayle? Lá fora." ela pede educadamente.

"Sobre o quê?" ele cospe, claramente descontente com a idéia.

"Eu te digo lá fora." ela diz, sem querer fazer uma cena maior do que já estão fazendo.

"Não, Evans." O rosto dele se contorce quando ele pronuncia o nome dela, como se deixasse um gosto amargo na boca dele. "Eu não vou falar com você."

"Eu insisto." ela diz, com os dentes cerrados, embora ainda consiga manter o tom de voz leve. "Eu só quero fazer algumas perguntas."

Os olhos dele se estreitam furiosamente. "Olha aqui, Evans. Eu não me importo se você é Monitora Chefe, você não pode invadir a minha sala comunal e começar a me dar ordens."

Ela pára de fingir ser educada. "Venha comigo agora, e responda algumas perguntas, senão."

"Senão o quê?" ele ridiculariza.

O James retira a capa. "Senão eu vou te levar para o quartel-general dos aurores, e eu mesmo vou fazer as perguntas, e acredite em mim, a Evans é uma interrogadora muito mais gentil que o meu grupo." Ele diz, com um sorriso muito mais assustador do que qualquer cara feia.

O Quayle faz um movimento para pegar a varinha dele, mas está fora da mão dele, e na mão da Lily antes que ele tenha a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa.

"Vamos agora, você não precisa de uma varinha para responder algumas perguntas." ela diz docemente. O James caminha por ela, para apontar a varinha dele diretamente para o peito do garoto.

"Levante-se. Agora." ele diz firmemente. A Lily fica ao lado dele, apontando a varinha dela também de um modo ameaçador.

"Nós não vamos pedir novamente." A Lily diz.

O Quayle olha do Potter para a Evans, ambos com expressões de determinação intimidantes idênticas.

Ele se levanta de má vontade, sussurrando, "Maldita sangue-ruim."

Tem um jato de luz vermelha, e o Quayle cai no chão, atingindo com a cabeça na mesa ao lado do sofá.

A Lily se dirige rapidamente para o James, olhando fixamente para ele com um olhar desaprovador.

"Foi um acidente." ele diz friamente, com um balanço de ombros indiferente.

"Acidente a minha varinha." ela diz, se abaixando sobre o garoto inconsciente para curar o corte na testa dele, que está sangrando.

"Do mesmo jeito que ele, acidentalmente, te chamou de sangue-ruim." ele diz casualmente, mexendo com a varinha, para que os braços e pernas do garoto fiquem amarrados, e o ergue no ar. 'Tão carregado com malícia deliberada,' ela pensa. Entretanto, é difícil ficar chateada com ele, por ele ter agido desse jeito, quando ele ficou tão irado a favor dela, por isso.

Eles retornam ao escritório do Dumbledore bem no momento que o Moody sai da lareira. Pedem para a Gasche ficar fora de visão, e o garoto é acordado, e também o fazem beber veritaserum.

"Você matou a Polina Abbot?" pergunta o Moody.

"Não, a árvore matou." ele diz orgulhosamente.

"Você a forçou em ficar no caminho do perigo, para deliberadamente tentar machucá-la, ou matá-la?" clarifica a Lily.

"Sim."

"Por quê?" atira o James no garoto.

"Por quê? Para me livrar dos sangues-ruins! O Walsh e o Michaels falharam, e eles foram aceitos pelo Lorde das Trevas. Eu sabia que se eu consumado isso, então o lorde das trevas iria me aceitar no grupo dele."

"Você sabia que eles eram comensais da morte?" pergunta a Lily.

"É óbvio que eu sabia." ele cospe. "Eles estavam esfregando isso constantemente na minha cara, que eles pertenciam e eu não. Só porque os pais deles eram comensais da morte, isso não quer dizer que eles serviriam o lorde das trevas melhor do que eu." ele diz amargamente.

"Você tem conhecimento de algum outro Comensal da Morte em Hogwarts?" pergunta o James.

"Não. Somente aqueles tolos que eu tive o sofrimento de compartilhar um dormitório."

"Não, não tem outros em Hogwarts, ou não, você não sabe se tem outros?" pergunta a Lily.

"Eu não sei."

A Lily e o James olham um para o outro, tendo terminado as perguntas deles, e então se viram para o Dumbledore e o Moody, os convidando a adicionar qualquer coisa.

"Isso é o suficiente para mim, Dumbledore." rosna o Moody. "Eu acredito. Com a sua permissão, eu vou levá-lo de volta para Londres."

Ele acena em uma aprovação ressentida. Estupefazem o Quayle novamente, e a Lily se levanta para entregar a varinha do garoto para o auror chefe. "O ministério vai querer quebrar isso." ela diz, entregando para ele.

"Ay, obrigado." ele responde, pegando a varinha e jogando o corpo do Quayle informalmente na lareira, recebendo olhas de desaprovação do Diretor e da Monitora Chefe. O Moody finge não perceber, e se vira para o James, "Vai vir, Potter?"

"Depois da cerimônia, eu acho." responde o James. O Moody responde com um aceno curto, antes de sumir em um brilho de luz verde.

"Nós fazemos um bom time, não é, Ruiva." diz o James, depois que eles saíram do escritório do Dumbledore, na direção da cozinha.

"Um time muito bom." ela concorda. O James sorri e bagunça o cabelo dela, mas o sorriso some quando eles passam por um grupo de garotas em pranto. Eles se sentem melhor por terem capturado o assassino com tanta rapidez, mas isso não nega o fato que a Abbot está morta.

"Nós estragamos tudo, não é?" ela diz tristemente, depois que eles entram na cozinha.

"É." ele concorda. "Nós estragamos, mas não podemos usar isso como desculpa para desistirmos. Nós vamos fazer as coisas melhorarem."

"Merlin, eu espero…"

* * *

É perverso, a Lily acha, ter o funeral da vista do salgueiro, que agora está enganosamente plácido. Ele não se mexe, a não ser com o vento que passa por ele, como se fosse qualquer outra árvore. Embora estejam com medo, e frio, a maior parte dos alunos está presente. Quase todos trouxeram com eles um Lírio, a flor da morte e do luto. Ela trouxe dois, já que ela vai visitar dois túmulos hoje.

A Lily fica parada na frente, entre a Shannon Isaacs e a Miranda Gasche. Ela observa a família, enquanto o Dumbledore faz outro discurso. Os Abbots estão agrupados em um aglomerado apertado, com a mãe abraçando fortemente a única filha remanescente dela, uma aluna do terceiro ano que pertencia à mesma casa que a irmã. Ela tem o mesmo cabelo cor de mel.

Depois os alunos se aproximam, e colocam as flores no caixão fechado, e saem, ou para caminhar em volta do lago, ou para retornar para se encolher de medo nos seus dormitórios.

Ela está juntando a coragem para conversar com a família, para se desculpar. Ela vê o James, que estava sentado em uma linha com todos os outros professores. Quando ela o olha, ele automaticamente vem até ela, lhe dando aquele empurrão de coragem extra, que ela está precisando. Ela pode sentir o calor dele, enquanto ele fica parado atrás dela, bloqueando o vento gelado que vem do lago.

"Sr. e Sra. Abbot?" ela começa. Os dois pais olham na direção dela, e ela continua. "É, meu nome é Lily Evans, e eu gostaria de lhes dizer o quanto eu sinto muito." A Lily se bate mentalmente. Ela provavelmente soa como todas as outras pessoas que vieram prestar as condolências deles. Ela não está dizendo que ela sente muito pela perda deles (embora ela sinta). Ela está tentando se desculpar por ter sido responsável em parte por ela. "Eu tentei, mas..."

"Ah, Lily, é claro." diz a Sra. Abbot. "A Polly nos contou sobre o risco perigoso que você pegou por ela. Nós somos muito gratos, assim como ela era."

"Não, não é isso! Eu não consegui impedí-los. Eu sabia que alguém estava atrás dela, mas eu não pude..."

"Ela também sabia." diz o pai dela, que agora está um pouco mais composto do que as outras mulheres presentes. "Obrigado por ter feito o que você pode, e por ser tão dedicada."

A Lily não tem noção de que palavras bondosas a Polly havia dito sobre ela, para os pais dela, mas ela tem certeza que ela não as merece.

O James coloca uma mão no ombro dela. "Vamos."

Ela dá um dos lírios para eles, para colocarem no túmulo da Polly, depois que ela for enterrada, e o James caminha com ela para longe disso tudo.

"Me leva para o Hagrid." ela diz.

"Ele está bem ali." responde o James. Com certeza, o meio-gigante está parado, não muito distante. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mas..."

"Eu vou ficar bem aqui, obrigada."

O James acena, e caminha na direção de Hogsmeade, onde ele pode aparatar para Londres.

"Vamos, Hagrid. Eu tenho que ir para um lugar, e eu preciso que você me mostre o caminho."

* * *

Novamente, desculpa o atraso. Quando eu tiver um tempo eu reviso o capítulo, e posto a versão revisada. Vida caótica essa semana. O próximo capítulo tem um tamanho mais normal, em torno de 18 páginas, então devo conseguir postá-lo amanhã de noite sem problemas.

Espero que a demora não tenha desacostumado vocês de clicar no botãozinho abaixo, e me deixar um review!!


	41. 40: Azkaban

A/N: Esse capítulo é triste também… afinal, a JK Rowling nunca nos deu somente alegria. Como eu disse, a Lily e o James viveram em épocas difíceis, e com os dois trabalhando na Ordem, eles com certeza viram e viveram muitas coisas horríveis. Ao meu ver, esse fato que deixa essa fic realista. Mas não se preocupem, temos interação L/J nesse capítulo, especialmente no final...

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 40: Azkaban**_

"Não, eu não vou pedir para você ir comigo. Você pode esperar por mim aqui." Diz a Lily para o Hagrid. A pequena ilha é úmida, e as pedras que fazem o caminho para a fortaleza severa, são escorregadias. Não está chovendo, mas a água do mar levada pelos ventos fortes, a molham completamente.

Está mais frio do lado de dentro do que lá fora. Os dentes dela começam a bater, e ela pode ver a respiração dela. É efeito dos dementadores, ela não tem dúvidas disso. Se ela não tivesse vindo de um funeral, ela poderia ter uma piora no humor dela, mas como ela já estava miserável, não tem muita mudança.

"É… Tem alguém aí!" ela grita para a sala de espera vazia. É feita inteiramente de pedras cinzas. Não tem nenhuma cor, exceto pelo musgo verde que cresce nas pedras úmidas. Ela olha em volta, a procura de algum sinal de vida. Não parece ter nada, além da sala de entrada, que leva a um longo corredor, que se estende para tão longe, que ela não consegue ver o fim. Simplesmente ele termina na escuridão.

"Sr. Moribund?" ela chama novamente. Nada. Ela dá alguns poucos passos hesitantes para frente, com os passos dela ecoando assustadoramente. Como não tem nenhum outro caminho a pegar, exceto ir para a frente, ela segue esse caminho.

Ela fica mais enervada com cada passo, e abraça o lírio perto do peito dela. Não deveria ser tão quieto, tão sem vida.

Ela grita alto quando um dementador vem flutuando por ela, parando para drená-la, antes de continuar o caminho dele.

Ela estava errada. Ela pode se sentir pior. Ela tem que se apoiar na parede por suporte, mas as pernas dela de repente ficam fracas, e ela colapsa no chão, batendo dolorosamente com os joelhos dela no chão de pedra. Ela se sente como se o dementador também tivesse sugado a força dela, assim como qualquer felicidade que estivesse ainda imperceptível. Ela não tinha sentido a felicidade quando ela estava lá, mas agora ela sente a ausência dela, insuportavelmente. É como se ela estivesse assistindo o assassinato dos pais dela mais uma vez, a conversa final dela com a Petúnia, o corpo morto da Polly em cima do dela. Ela sente aquela mancha da morte, remanescente do colar amaldiçoado, puxando mais fortemente na alma dela, mais forte do que qualquer vez antes. Ela se sente como se estivesse sendo puxada para a escuridão, e ninguém está aqui para a trazer de volta dessa vez. O que ela não daria para ter o James ao lado dela. Aquele calor, aquele conforto, que faria toda a diferença.

Pensar no James faz alguma coisa brilhar dentro dela. Reacendendo uma chama dentro dela, que o dementador havia extinguido. Ela usa esse mínimo pedaço que ela tem para conjurar um patrono, que ela vai manter entre ela e qualquer dementador que aparecer.

Um homem com uma pele terrivelmente pálida, e uma capa preta arrastando no chão, parece aparecer do nada, descendo na direção dela, com a varinha erguida e pronto para utilizar ela. Vendo a Lily, ele pára, e abaixa a varinha.

"Você deve ser a aluna de Hogwarts, que o Dumbledore me avisou na carta dele."

"Você deve ser o Moribund." ela responde com segurança. O nome lhe faz razão, ele parece como se já estivesse com um pé na cova.

Foi o patrono da Lily que o alertou. Na verdade, qualquer feitiço feito, aciona um alarme que alerta o guarda, mas é claro que a Lily só vai descobrir isso mais tarde.

"Eu sou."

"Meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu vim para te perguntar sobre um de seus prisioneiros." 'Antigo prisioneiro,' ela se corrige tristemente na mente dela.

"Por que não vamos para o meu escritório, vai ter outra varredura daqui a pouco."

"Varredura?" ela pergunta, mas o homem não responde. Ele caminha pelo corredor rapidamente, sem olhar se a Lily estava seguindo-o.

Repentinamente, ele faz uma curva estreita para a direita. A Lily tem certeza que ele iria colidir com a parede, mas ele passa direto por ela, como se fosse algum tipo de distorção cinza infernal da Plataforma 9 ¾.

Pela sorte da Lily, ela havia conjurado um patrono, porque ela não sai do corredor a tempo para a próxima 'varredura'. Protegida do dementador dessa vez, ela não sente o efeito dele tão fortemente.

Ela corre para a parede, atrás do Moribund, cuja capa ela somente vê rapidamente, antes de desaparecer na parede. O escritório do homem também é cinza, com arquivos cinzas, uma mesa cinza, e paredes cinzas. Não tem nenhuma decoração, nada que desse o mínimo de alegria.

"Agora, o que você quer?"

"Eu quero saber sobre um prisioneiro chamado Michaels. John Michaels."

"Michaels... Michaels… Você não sabe o número dele?" ele pergunta, enquanto abre o arquivo na direita, e começa a procurar por ele.

"Desculpa, ele era uma pessoa para mim, não um arquivo." ela diz de um modo áspero. Os dementadores podem roubar a alegria, mas aparentemente, eles tem pouco efeito na indignação justa.

"Era. Então ele está morto." ele diz, sem piscar com a grosseria da Lily, e simplesmente se move para um arquivo diferente."Ah ha! 041697, Michaels. Sim, aqui está!" ele diz, abrindo a pasta, e folheando por ela. Ele fica de olhos estreitos, com o que ele lê, e então olha para ela com suspeita. "Qual é mesmo o seu nome?"

"Lily Evans." ela responde impacientemente. "E sim, eu vou estar aí como a pessoa que ele vou mandado para a prisão, por tentar assassinar."

"Eu vejo. Por que você está aqui, então?"

"Eu vim investigar sobre ele."

"Não tem muito o que investigar sobre, não é? Ele está morto."

"Sim, eu sei disso, mas como? Um dementador?"

"Os dementadores somente sugam a alma, não, ele foi… ah, sim, ele foi assassinado pelos seus companheiros de cela." ele diz, lendo a página na frente dele.

"O quê?"

O Moribund a entrega o arquivo, para que ela possa ler por si mesma. Ela lê tão rápido quanto os olhos dela podem se mover, mas leva um momento mais longo para o cérebro dela processar isso. Ninguém merece isso. Especialmente ele.

"Eu não acredito nisso..."

"Eu não estou surpreso. Esse tipo de coisa acontece, sabe. Mais freqüentemente do que você imagina."

"Onde," ela tem que engolir, e limpar a garganta dela, porque parece que algo grande está grudado de repente ali. "Onde… ele está?"

"Com todos os outros."

"Você pode me mostrar?"

"Não é nada especial para se ver."

"Eu não vim aqui para admirar a paisagem."

O Moribund olhar para a flor fúnebre, e inclina a cabeça em reconhecimento.

"Em..." ele olha para o relógio dele. "3 minutos. Vai ser seguro sair. Embora eu não entenda porque você quer visitar o túmulo de uma pessoa que tentou te matar."

"Ele não tentou me matar, ele tentou me salvar." ela diz tristemente. A testa do homem se enruga.

"Mas aqui diz..." ele começa, mas a Lily o corta.

"Eu sei o que isso diz, mas se o caso dele tivesse ido a julgamento..."

Ela não pode continuar. Se o caso dele tivesse ido a julgamento, a verdade teria sido mostrada, e ele ficaria livre, e então também seria assassinado. Ela não se sente mais culpada por não ter escrito, mas ela prefere carregar essa culpa, se isso significasse que o John tivesse escapado do destino dele. A Lily não consegue pensar em uma morte mais dolorosa, dolorosa emocionalmente, não fisicamente. Morrer nas mãos dos seus… é simplesmente impossível acreditar. Como alguém pode ser tão sem coração?

Eles têm que atravessar toda a prisão, passando por inúmeras celas. Muitos perderam a vontade de viver, ou estão loucos. Eles ficam sentados em pilhas da sua própria sujeira, os pratos de comida intocados na frente deles, os seus olhos fora de foco são vazios, ou preenchidos com um tipo de culpa que não tem nome. Ela imagina, enquanto ela caminha por eles, o que eles fizeram para merecer isso. A mente dela pula para o Hagrid e o John, e ela imagina se esses prisioneiros merecem estar aqui.

Ao verem a Lily (qualquer rosto que não fosse um companheiro de cela, o guarda, ou um dementador, é um rosto amigo), um homem engatinha para a porta da cela dele, os seus olhos encarando-a desesperadamente. Talvez esse é outro cuja mente foi obstruída pela loucura.

Ele agarra as barras, tentando se levantar, mas falhando, não tem a força para tal.

"Eu sou inocente!" ele chora. "Por favor! Garota! Eu sou inocente!"

"Eu não posso fazer nada por você." ela responde. Ela não pode fazer nada por ninguém, como ela já provou, ela pensa ressentida. É mais difícil não ficar ressentida nesse lugar. Os dementadores estão em todos os lugares, e não foi permitido ela levar o patrono, ou a varinha dela, para esse lado da prisão.

"Somente diga que você acredita em mim. Alguém tem que acreditar em mim! Por favor!"

"Eu acredito em você." ela responde. Ela realmente acredita. Ela coloca a mão no bolso, para pegar o chocolate. Ela pegou na cozinha nessa manhã, para comer depois de sair de Azkaban, mas em vez disso, ela o coloca entre as barras da cela para ele.

Ela sempre pode conseguir mais chocolate e felicidade em Hogwarts. Essa provavelmente vai ser a última vez que esse pobre homem vai ver qualquer uma dessas duas coisas, pelo resto da vida dele.

A Lily já se virou quando ela ouve o homem começar a chorar. Ela continua caminhando, sem se virar para trás. Ela não quer olhar.

O Moribund a leva para o lado de fora, no oposto exato da onde ela entrou, e aonde o Hagrid espera por ela. Não é exatamente um cemitério. Não tem nenhuma lápide, somente uma grande extensão de sujeira e solo empedrado.

"Aqui está." diz o Moribud. Não tem como dizer em qual pedaço o John está enterrado, exceto que esse montão de terra é o mais fresco, tendo sido retirado recentemente da terra, e recolocado, como se alguém estivesse plantado algo ali para crescer, em vez de colocar corpos ali para apodrecerem, esquecidos.

A Lily se sente como se o colar estivesse a puxando para a terra, encorajando ela a se juntar com esses que estão embaixo dela.

Ela diz algumas palavras baixinho, para que o Moribund não a ouça. Ela já conheceu pessoas com meia alma, mas somente hoje que ela viu homens sem alma, mas o Moribund é a primeira pessoa que ela conheceu que tem uma alma inteira, mas que é completamente vazio. Ela supões que eles precisam de alguém desse tipo, para poder cuidar desse lugar, mas ele é indigno de ouvir essas palavras que ela sussurra para a terra. Ela coloca o lírio em cima do topo do lugar de descanso do John, e se vir para voltar, mas no momento que a porta se fecha atrás deles, o vento a levou.

Ela deve estar com aparência doente, ou fraca, quando ela volta para o barco, porque o Hagrid a agarra pelo braço para sustentá-la, e a segura completamente, colocando-a no barco. Ela quer dizer para o Hagrid o quanto ela sente muito por ele ter ficado aqui por um tempo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saem. Elas soam tão patéticas, mesmo para ela. Ela ficou ali somente por uma hora. Quanto tempo o Hagrid foi forçado a ficar aqui? O sofrimento dela não pode ser comparado com o que o dele deve ter sido. Como ela pode ousar simpatizar?

Ela somente diz, "Me desculpa por ter te trazido aqui, Hagrid. Vamos voltar para o lugar no qual nós pertencemos."

Levam várias horas para retornarem ao castelo, assim como levaram várias horas para chegar ali. Poderia ser uma viagem mais rápida, com outra pessoa que não fosse o Hagrid, que fosse permitido fazer magia, mas ela realmente não queria que fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Embora ela quisesse o James, quando ela encarou os dementadores, ela se sente como se fosse errado, de alguma forma, trazê-lo aqui. Ela não estava 'com' o James, então o tempo que ela passou com o John não foi traição, mas é desse jeito que ela se sente agora. É como se ela estivesse ignorando as necessidades de viver e respirar, para visitar o outro, que jamais saberá que ela esteve aqui. É óbvio quem tem as necessidades maiores, mas o peso da morte do John era mais pesado no peito dela.

Já está escuro, quando eles finalmente retornam a Hogwarts. O Mercúrio não está na cabana do Hagrid quando eles passam, então eles continuam para as portas da entrada do castelo. A Lily dá a desculpa que está muito cansada para visitá-lo, mas promete que vai logo.

Ela tem aula amanhã, ela pensa meia dormente. Como que algo tão normal pode acontecer? Ela imagina que as coisas têm que continuar, e as pessoas tem que seguir em frente. Ela tem que seguir em frente. Como o James havia dito, eles não podem deixar isso parar eles. Se ela deixar isso afetá-la, então o Voldemort vence. É o que ele quer.

Ela coloca o pijama dela, e decididamente pega um pergaminho e uma pena. Ela vai continuar normalmente, e vai escrever essa redação…

O pergaminho continua em branco, não importa por quanto tempo ela o encare. Ela suspira. Não adianta. É muito cedo. Ela não é forte o suficiente, ela gostaria de ser. Ela está com raiva de deixar isso afetar ela, mas o que mais ela pode fazer? Ela não tem a força para fazer isso sozinha, ela depende em outras pessoas para serem fortes por ela, com ela. Quando ela sai do quarto dela, ela somente se perde nos próprios pensamentos escuros dela, onde ela vai cozinhar e se afogar. Ela odeia ser tão fraca, quando ela não quer mais nada, exceto ser forte.

Ela sai no corretor, com o pé descalço congelando nas pedras frias. O chinelo dela foi perdido na noite anterior, e quando ela tenta convocá-los, somente um aparece. Ela não tem idéia do que pode ter prevenido o outro de vir, mas ela coloca o que apareceu no chão, e faz o melhor possível para tentar reproduzí-lo. É uma cópia negligente, mas descuidada ou não, vai impedir o pé dela de ficar congelado.

O James não está no escritório dele, quando ela chega lá. 'Ainda trabalhando em Londres.' ela pensa arrependidamente. O estômago dela se contorce infeliz, e então dá uma dor forte. Pode ser por inúmeros motivos, mas ela decide tentar o remédio mais fácil primeiro, esperando matar dois pássaros com uma pedra, ou melhor, duas dores com um sapo de chocolate.

Ela espera que o sapo vai aliviar a fome dela, e o desconforto que não a abandonou desde Azkaban. Ela vai até o baú que ela sabe que contem os doces dele, e pega um. Ela abre a caixa, e vai colocá-lo na boca, mas a bile chega lá primeiro.

Ela tenta engolir de volta primeiro, mas ela engasga nela dolorosamente, enquanto mais tenta sair. Ela tropeça os poucos passos até o banheiro e, pela segunda vez nesse dia, cai dolorosamente nos joelhos dela.

Dói quando sobe. Não tem nada nela, além de ácido, e queima o caminho todo do estômago dela, até a boca e o nariz dela.

É nesse momento que ela quebra. Quebra de verdade. Chorar não descreve o que ela está fazendo, embora as lágrimas escorram sem parar. Ela uiva com a tristeza que ela não consegue mais conter.

* * *

O James vai diretamente para o quarto da Lily quando ele chega do trabalho, tarde da noite. Ele tenta não se preocupar quando ele não a encontra ali, porque têm vários lugares inocentes aonde ela pode estar. Ela pode estar conversando com o Hagrid, no escritório do Dumbledore, ou refletindo na Torre da Astronomia. Ele acha que o último é completamente possível. Ela pode estar querendo um pouco de paz essa noite, depois do dia que ela teve.

Ele vai dar um pouco mais de tempo para ela, antes de trazê-la de volta, ele pensa, enquanto retira a gravata dele. Ele já tirou a capa dele no corredor, e agora está abrindo os botões da camisa dele, enquanto ele chuta a porta do escritório dele.

Ele está com um braço fora da manga, quando ele congela para ouvir os choros de partir o coração, que ecoam do outro aposento.

Uma pessoa poderia pensar que ele vai correr imediatamente para o banheiro para ajudá-la, mas ele não corre. Os passos dele são lentos e instáveis, enquanto ele tenta se preparar para o que ele vai ver. Ele sabe o quanto vai ser doloroso vê-la sofrendo.

Ele fica parado por um momento na porta do banheiro. 'É,' ele pensa. 'Dói para caramba.' Ela está abraçando o banheiro, com convulsões pelo choro poderoso.

"Oh Lily..." ele diz tristemente, se abaixando no chão para puxar ela para ele. Ela não agarra nele dessa vez, como ela tinha feito no passado; ela simplesmente fica frouxa no colo dele. Ele não sabe o que dizer para confortar ela, porque ele não sabe por que ela está tão chateada. Tem inúmeros motivos possíveis, e ele não sabe qual possa ser. É dor? Polly? Algo novo, ou algo do passado?

"Fala comigo." ele encoraja.

Ele mal consegue entender as palavras, ela somente consegue soltar algumas poucas entre choros trêmulos. "Ele foi… estrangulado… pelos… pais dele!" Ela continua a chorar, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa inteligível.

Ele a balança para frente e para trás, como ele faria com uma criança atormentada, abraçando ela no chão do banheiro. Ele não diz nada; ele somente a abraça até que os choros dela diminuam o suficiente para ela poder continuar. Ele estica o braço, e dá abre a torneira da banheira.

Estranhamente, ele se sente melhor depois, como se ela tivesse chorado pelos dois. O James não chora. Sim, ele chorou no St. Mungus, mas aquela foi a primeira vez em 10 anos, e vão demorar mais 10 anos para ele chorar novamente, ele diz para si mesmo.

Ela acalma um pouco, embora o discurso dela ainda seja interrompido regularmente por fungadas e soluços.

"Eu… nunca mais… quero ver… dementadores… de novo." ela diz. "Eles me atingem muito forte."

"Dementadores?" ele diz com preocupação. "Aonde?"

"Aonde mais?"

"Azkaban?" ele pergunta, em descrença.

Ela confirma. "Eu tinha que descobrir o que aconteceu com o John."

Tudo se junta. O Michaels que foi estrangulado até morrer pelos pais dele, provavelmente por causa da traição dele. "Você sabe que a culpa não é sua, certo? Foi só porque ele era um homem bom."

"Mas os pais dele. As pessoas que são supostas a te amar incondicionalmente. É somente errado. Imagine que a última coisa que você veja são as duas pessoas que deveriam amar você, olhando para você, te odiando tanto que eles te querem morto, e sabendo que logo eles vão ter o desejo deles atendido." ela diz, batendo os dentes. O James estica a mão, e fecha a torneira.

"Vamos, entra na banheira, e toma um banho. Isso vai te aquecer."

O James olha para o outro lado, enquanto ela tira a roupa e entra na banheira. Quando ele ouve a cortina do fechar, ele se vira e começa a limpar a sujeira. Tem muita. Depois de usar o feitiço 'scourgify' no vaso sanitário pela segunda vez, ele se vira na direção da banheira e pergunta, "Você se importa se eu… é… usar o banheiro?"

"Fique a vontade."

* * *

Por que ela deveria se importar? Não é como se ele fosse mijar na água da banheira. Por falar em água, ela está bem quente, mas mesmo assim ela continua a tremer.

"Ainda está frio." ela diz.

"Eu podia jurar que eu abri a torneira quente." diz um James intrigado, depois que ele puxa a descarga.

"Você abriu. Eu acho que, de algum jeito, eu estou fria por dentro."

"Você comeu chocolate?"

"Não. Abri um sapo, mas agora ele já deve ter pulado para longe."

* * *

Ele lava as mãos, e entra no quarto dele, procurando pelo anfíbio fugitivo. Ele o encontra (dentro de um sapato), mas pega outro do baú. As garotas costumam ser exigentes com essas coisas, então ele coloca o que já está aberto na boca dele.

"Eu peguei um sapo para você." ele diz, reentrando no banheiro.

"O que estava no chão?"

"Não. Um novo."

Ela estica uma mão molhada, entre a cortina e a parede, e ele coloca o sapo na mão dela. Ela recolhe a mão, e o James ouve o som dela abrindo o pacote.

"Quem é?"

"Agrippa," ela diz, entregando para ele.

Ele pega. "Se sentindo melhor?"

"Um pouco, sim."

"Você pode me contar o que aconteceu?" ele pergunta, se sentando no chão, com as costas dele encostando a banheira.

Tem um barulho de água, e o James imagina se ela está brincando com a água, ou se ela está tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Eu quase que tirei ele. Eu achei que fosse me arrastar de volta para a escuridão." ela diz, e então continua a contar o que se seguiu, e precedeu.

Foi o próprio colar que fez isso, ou foram os dementadores que simplesmente a forçaram a reviver os efeitos dele? Ele espera desesperadamente que seja o último. Ele não sabe o que ele vai fazer se a maldição tenha se reassegurado, forçando as suas garras na alma dela já manchada pela morte.

"Você ainda consegue sentí-lo? O colar, a escuridão, eu quero dizer." Ele não quer usar a palavra maldição.

"Sim. Está um pouco mais forte agora. Eu posso sentí-lo, mais perto da… minha consciência do que antes." O James se contem de gemer de tristeza, ele não quer deixar a garota mais chateada. "Eu acho que pode diminuir… com o tempo. Se dissipar, se eu puder progredir."

"O que precisa para isso?" Ela somente tem que dizer o que é, e ele vai fazer.

"Tempo." ela responde. "Risada, calor. Merlin, eu estou tão fria. Eu preciso fazer mais memórias felizes."

"Bem, isso é factível." ele diz, aliviado com isso.

"Eu não disse que não era."

"Não, eu sei disso. Eu só..." ele pára por um momento. "Eu não achei que fosse ser tão fácil. Você precisa ter bons momentos, e esses são feitos facilmente."

"Fácil para você, talvez. Você é um maroto, ter um bom momento vem naturalmente para você. Vocês quatro são como os mosqueteiros marotos, 'Todos por diversão, e diversão para todos' poderia ter sido o grito de guerra de vocês."

O James ri com isso. Em retrospecto, esse deveria ter sido o lema deles. "Na verdade, era 'eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom,' mas eu suponho que seja equivalente." Ele sorri à memória. Ele gostaria de não ter perdido aquele mapa. Levou tanto tempo para fazê-lo, e foi uma magia tão impressionante, que ele ainda tem orgulho dele.

"Eu vou fazer o melhor possível, de qualquer jeito." ela diz. A mão dela reaparece de atrás da cortina, com a palma apontando para o teto. O que ele tem que fazer?

Ele ia segurar a mão dela com a dele, quando uma toalha vão para a mão dela gentilmente. A mão e a toalha desaparecem para trás da cortina. O James está dividido entre exalar de tristeza, ou rir da sua própria imbecilidade, então ele se contem com um suspiro divertido.

* * *

Enquanto a Lily observa a água do banho dela descer pelo ralo, ela sente que talvez um pouco da melancolia dela está descendo junto com ela. O James está encostado em um dos postes da cama, quando ela entra no quarto.

"Para a cozinha, então?"

"Eu acho que não."

"Lily, olha só para você. Você perdeu uns 6 quilos desde o seu aniversário."

"James, agora não, por favor. O meu estômago e a minha gargantas estão ardendo, e eu estou muito exausta para fazer qualquer coisa que não envolva colapsar em uma cama."

Os lábios do James se curvam em um sorriso. "Isso limita bastante as suas atividades."

"Eu diria que sim."

"Sinta-se livre para colapsar aqui, se você quiser." ele diz, apontando para a cama. "Eu tenho trabalho para fazer."

"Mas você esteve no Ministério o dia inteiro!"

"Sim, mas eu ainda tenho aulas que eu negligenciei planejar para amanhã." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela. "Durma bem, Ruiva."

O barulho da pena dele, e o virar das páginas nos livros é um som adorável. Harmoniza muito bem com os outros sons, como o jeito que ele periodicamente pigarreia. É como se fosse uma pequena sinfonia, e a faz cair no sono.

Ela acorda mais cedo do que ela poderia ter acordado, com o barulho da porta se fechando, bloqueando as sinfonias. Curiosa, ela sai da cama, e coloca o ouvido na porta. O James está falando.

"Eu não vou mentir, eu já estive melhor." vem a voz abafada do James, pela porta. A voz do Sirius vem em seguida. Ela ia encontrar com o Sirius na torre da astronomia. Ela não sabe que horas são agora, mas ela sabe que deve estar horas atrasada. Quanto tempo ele ficou esperando?

"E a Lily?" ele pergunta, tentando soar casual, mas tem um toque de preocupação misturado com irritação.

"Pior ainda. Quando eu voltei hoje a noite, e a encontrei colapsada no meu banheiro. Como uma garota daquele tamanho, que come absolutamente nada, consegue produzir uma quantidade tão grande de vômito, eu não sei. Ela está desmaiada no outro quarto agora."

"O que aconteceu?" O coração da Lily gira um pouco, quando ela ouve que a voz dele não soa mais irritada, somente preocupada.

O James conta a história toda, começando na Terça de manhã. É estranho, ouvir tudo pelo ponto de vista dele. Ele acha que ela o culpa pela morte da Polly, e ele teve um dia ainda pior nessa tarde no Ministério. Ele foi chamado para uma cena do crime, e fez outra prisão naquela mesma noite. Então, a coisa mais estranha de todas, foi ouvir o James contar sobre a maldição para o Sirius.

"Eu estou tentado a levar aquilo de volta para o ministério, e que eles dêem uma olhada nele, só para ter certeza."

"Tem um jeito mais fácil de testar isso." diz o Sirius.

"Eu não vou fazer isso com ela."

"É o único jeito de realmente saber. Como você pode ter certeza do que o ministério diz? Eles são tolos incompetentes."

"Você não a viu. Eu não vou colocá-la cara-a-cara com outro dementador pelo bem da pesquisa da magia."

"Você não quer saber?"

"É claro que eu quero, mas o que esse conhecimento vai trazer de bom? Não vai mudar a situação em nada. Se ela está amaldiçoada, ela está, e não há nada que possa ser feito sobre isso. Se foi o dementador, então foi, e ela vai continuar a ser afetada do jeito que ela é. Fazer ela passar por isso tudo novamente, só para satisfazer a minha curiosidade, não é algo que eu vou fazer."

A Lily segura o colar com as pontas dos dedos dela. Não, não está amaldiçoado, somente ela está. O colar só é encantado com os feitiços que o James colocou nele. Foram os dementadores que a derrubaram. Por que ele simplesmente não pergunta para ela? Ele acha que ela não vai agüentar lidar com isso? Ele acha que está poupando ela de alguma coisa?

"Você acha que aquele garoto realmente gostava dela?" pergunta o Sirius expontaneamente.

"Não. Eu não sei. Possivelmente. Provavelmente."

"Qual deles que é?"

"Eu não sei. Isso importa por quê?"

"E ela se importava com ele?"

"Eu não sei! Pára de fazer perguntas."

"Só estou curioso. Eu quero dizer, se ela foi até Azkaban para visitar o túmulo dele..."

"O garoto tentou salvar a vida dela, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer."

A Lily suspira aliviada. Ele entende.

Sem querer esperar até eles terminarem a conversa, a Lily abre a porta, e vai entra no escritório dele, e diz em um tom de voz alto (para ter certeza que o Sirius vai ouvir), "Eu estou me sentindo melhor agora," ela mente. "Eu vou ficar um pouco na torre da astronomia."

"Não, você não vai. Se você vai para qualquer lugar, é a cozinha."

A Lily considera isso. O Sirius obviamente ouviu isso, então ela responde. "Certo. Estou indo então. Você quer que eu te traga algo de volta?"

"Não." ele diz, jogando a capa da invisibilidade para ela. Ela pega, e ele muda de idéia. "Sim. Sim, me traga algo. Qualquer coisa."

"Você só quer ter a certeza que eu vou para a cozinha, e não para a torre."

Ele balança os ombros. "Você não tem o melhor recorde, em relação em estar aonde você deveria estar. Só garanta que a certeza seja morna e gostosa."

Ela veste a capa e sai, parando para ouvir atrás da porta, depois que ela a fecha.

"Cala a boca, Sirius. Eu não quero ouvir outra palavra sobre isso. Eu não estou brincando."

"Certo, certo. Eu te mimo, sabia?"

"Mima mesmo. Eu odiaria ser um dos pobres coitados que você pune."

"Para a sua sorte, você nunca vai ser."

A Lily sorri da discussão amável deles, e imagina o que ela perdeu, que ocasionou isso, mas vendo que eles não vão trazer o assunto novamente, ela sai.

No momento que ela chega na cozinha, ela pede a cesta de comida de sempre, e chama a Poppy.

A pequena elfa aparece imediatamente ao lado dela. Ela não diz nada, somente olha para o chão, envergonhada.

"Poppy, o que há de errado?" ela diz, com preocupação, se agachando para ficar no nível da elfa. Ela vê que as orelhas dela parecem queimadas, e que têm ataduras em volta da mão dela. "Merlin, Poppy, o que aconteceu com você? Você está bem?"

A elfa não diz nada. "Poppy, fala comigo. Diga-me o que aconteceu." ela comanda.

A elfa não pode desobedecer uma ordem direta, então ela fala baixinho. "A Poppy está envergonhada, Srta. Ela se puniu por desapontar a Srta e o Mestre Potter."

"Você fez isso consigo mesma?" ela pergunta, horrorizada.

"Não foi tanto quanto a Poppy merece. Ela vai se punir novamente..."

"Não! Poppy, você nunca mais vai se machucar pessoalmente, ou se punir, está claro?"

A elfa aparenta estar horrorizada com a idéia, mas ela responde com um obediente, "Sim, Srta."

"E você não desapontou a gente. Você foi maravilhosa, Poppy. Nós devemos muito a você. Eu realmente quero dizer isso. Obrigada, Poppy, por tudo."

"Agora, por que você usa palavras tão gentis como essas com uma elfa doméstica?"

A Lily se vira para ver o Sirius entrando casualmente. Ela estreita os olhos para ele, mas não diz nada. Ela não quer entrar em um debate que vai depreciar os elfos domésticos, na frente de centenas deles.

"Se eu puder fazer algo por você, me avise. Você pode voltar para cama agora."

"Sim, Srta." ela responde, e some com um CRACK. Ela se vira para o lindo homem, que está se inclinando indiferentemente sobre algumas panelas muito bem polidas. Ela está pronta para dizer algo, na linha de não dar respeito suficiente para os não humanos, mas um brilho dos olhos prateados dele, parecem conter a língua dela.

Ela não sabe que expressão facial ela estava fazendo, mas devia ser alguma de choque ou alarme. Ele ri ameaçadoramente. "Não se preocupe, Ruivinha. Eu não vou te devorar."

"Desculpa, eu… eu não sei. Eu não estou me sentindo muito como eu mesma essa noite. Desculpa não ter encontrado contigo." ela diz. Ela vai agir como se não tivesse bisbilhotado a conversa deles. "Eu não quis te dar um bolo. Eu..."

A expressão dele se suaviza. "Eu sei, Cariad."

"O James te contou então?"

Ele concorda.

"Ele te contou tudo?"

"Como eu saberia se ele deixou de me contar alguma coisa?"

"Justo."

"Quer me contar?"

"Eu prefiro não contar. Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo novamente." ela diz, cansada. Ele concorda seriamente, mas então o rosto dele se ilumina.

"Então, eu transei com a Constance." ele diz alegremente.

"A companheira de trabalho sexy?"

"Essa mesma, quer ouvir todos os detalhes horrendos?"

"Eu adoraria." ela diz com gratidão. Ela ama o Sirius, ela realmente ama. Ele muda de assunto para poupá-la, sabendo que ela não quer falar sobre algo sério, ele muda de assunto para algo que ele pode conversar, facilmente e alegremente.

Ela não precisava ouvir a crítica de tudo que ela fez certo e errado, mas a voz do Sirius é tão tranqüilizante, que ela não se importa com o que ele diz, contanto que ele continue a falar.

"Nunca use os seus dentes, Cariad. É uma área muito sensível, e os dentes são broxantes com muitos homens. Ah, mas sabe o que nós amamos? A Constance não fez isso comigo, mas vale a pena lembrar..." E ele continua.

O Sirius já comeu dois bifes, e deu mais três peças eroticamente 'educacionais', quando ele de repente olha para ela com desaprovação. "Não era para você comer?"

"Eu vou levar um pouco de comida de volta comigo."

"Certo. É melhor você ir. Não é uma boa idéia, deixar o Pontas esperando tanto tempo pela comida dele."

Ela pega a cesta, e diz, "Obrigada, Sirius.", dá um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele faz uma expressão facial estranha, tipo a que um filhote faz quando lambe uma criança no rosto. É adorável, e o Sirius não fica adorável muito freqüentemente.

"Saia daqui." ele diz, dando um tipo de tapa carinhoso no traseiro dela, para apressar ela no caminho dela. Ela sorri devidamente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

* * *

"Como estão indo os planejamentos das aulas?" ela pergunta mais tarde, quando entra no escritório do James.

"Só falta o sétimo ano." ele diz com gratidão, pegando um pão. Ela pega um, e começa a comer determinadamente. Ela vai manter isso no estômago dela, não importa o quanto doa.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Descansa um pouco."

"As aulas do sétimo ano são as mais difíceis, e as mais aprofundadas. Eu não posso fingir."

Ela olha uma salsicha, e faz o mesmo juramento que fez com o pão. "Só diga para eles que você é um auror, e deixe-os fazer perguntas. Isso pode preencher facilmente uma aula, e eu aposto que vai ser muito mais relevante, do que qualquer tópico que você esteja planejando. Vai ser a sua oportunidade de contar tudo que você quer contar para eles. E eu tenho certeza que eles vão achar tudo… bem, não tranqüilizante, mas pelo menos um pouco aliviados em algum jeito, por ter todos esses medos para lidarem. Não saber é muito pior."

"Sabia, Evans, não é uma má idéia."

"Eu sei." 'Certo, purê de batatas, você vai se juntar aos seus amigos Sr. Pão, e o Sr. Salsicha.'

Ela consegue comer mais uma salsicha, antes de desistir, e ir para a cama.

"Então, vai usar a minha idéia?" ela sussurra sonolenta, quando o James se junta a ela, meia hora depois.

"O meu cérebro não está mais funcionando. Eu não tenho escolha." Ela sente frio, quando as cobertas são levantadas, para que ele pudesse entrar, mas o calor radiante dele se espalha por toda a cama, depois que ele se ajeita.

Ela espera por meia hora, antes de fazer o movimento dela. Ela não arrisca fazer enquanto ele está acordado. Ela apóia a cabeça dela no ombro dele, e coloca a mão dela sobre o peito nu e quente dele, esperando que ele vá responder automaticamente no sono dele. Ela fica eufórica quando o esquema dela é recompensado com um braço em torno dos ombros dela, a apertando para mais perto. Um suspiro profundo soa do fundo da garganta dele.

"_Rwy'n dy garu di_," Ela suspira, antes de finalmente se permitir cair no sono.

* * *

Ele amassa o pedaço de pergaminho que ele estava escrevendo. Lixo.

Ele se levanta da cadeira resignado, e caminha para o quarto dele. Ele cheira a camisa dele. Tem cheiro de vômito, então ele a retira, e joga pelo quarto, antes de deitar na cama.

"Então, vai usar a minha idéia?" sussurra a Lily sonolenta.

Ele vai ter que usar; ele não tem mais nenhuma idéia dele restante. O cérebro dele parece não estar funcionando no momento.

Quanto tempo ele fica acordado, ele não tem noção, mas quando a Lily o abraça, ele finalmente relaxa e coloca um braço em volta dela, contente.

'Assim é melhor.' ele pensa. Ela sussurra algo inteligível no sonho dela, e ele a abraça mais forte.

* * *

Bom, esse capítulo acabou demorando mais do que eu esperava… Quero reviews!! O anterior teve muito pouco!! Devo colocar o próximo capítulo no site amanhã de tarde!

Outra coisa, não vou traduzir o que a Lily disse… vocês vão ter que procurar no google hehehe! :P


	42. O Caldeirão Furado

A/N: Mais uma vez, vida caótica. Tenho dormido em torno de 3 horas por noite para conseguir fazer tudo que tenho que fazer… Espero que gostem do capítulo. Não deu tempo de revisar…

Podem ver que tem um pulo na numeração dos capítulos, isso porque a autora postou somente uma Nota no capítulo 41. Então para permanecer com a numeração dela, esse é o capítulo 42! Eu não pulei nenhum capítulo, ok?

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 42: O Caldeirão Furado**_

23 alunos não aparecem para as aulas no dia seguinte. Eles já foram embora, sem ao menos esperar o Expresso de Hogwarts, que os levaria de volta para as férias de Natal, no dia seguinte.

Mesmo que tudo isso não tenha sido feito por intermédio do Voldemort, ele ainda assim está tendo o que quer. Pânico, medo, caos, desconfiança. O parque do mal.

A aula da manhã é justamente como a Evans havia dito que seria. A turma está cheia de perguntas, que o James faz o melhor possível para responder honestamente, mas isso faz muito pouco para acalmar a preocupação deles. É uma pequena consolação; entretanto, saber exatamente o que eles tem que temer. Embora não faça nada para melhoras os ânimos deles; eles saem da sala-de-aula com caras tristes, e arrastando os pés.

A Lily espera, como ela geralmente faz, com o sempre fiel Rupert ao lado dela. "Eu vou para o Caldeirão Furado hoje a noite." Ela diz, depois que todos saíram.

"Eu sei."

"Eu vou ficar trabalhando até as aulas começarem novamente." ela diz, de um jeito embaraçado. Se ela não tivesse soado tensa, quando ela disse isso, ele teria perdido o significado completamente. Ela está tentando se despedir dele, ela sabe que não vai vê-lo pela maior parte de um mês. Bem, isso é o que ela acha. O James tem o turno dele para vigiá-la amanhã, e ele não é permitido interagir, ou se identificar, enquanto ela estiver trabalhando. 'Bem, ela não vai estar trabalhando sempre.' ele pensa.

"Certo. Eu te vejo mais tarde então." É um adeus fraco e insensível, mas ele não ousa dizer mais na frente de uma terceira pessoa. Na verdade, ele não sabe nem o que ele diria, mesmo que eles estivessem sozinhos. 'Não se preocupe, meu amor; eu pretendo te seguir fielmente durante as férias?' Dificilmente…

* * *

A Lily está forçando comida garganta abaixo, quando ela é mais uma vez dirigida pela linda Sonserina.

"Você gostaria de se sentar?" a Lily pergunta. O nariz da Gasche se curva levemente. "Eu com na sua mesa, eu tenho certeza que ninguém se importaria se você comesse na minha."

"Eu não contaria com isso." ela diz, olhando para os rostos desconfiados dos Grifinórios. Não parece incomodar ela que ela está sendo olhada cautelosamente; ela está simplesmente apontando para a Lily, que ela está possivelmente enganada.

A Lily pensa que, considerando a última conversa dela com a Miranda, provavelmente seja melhor mesmo que elas não conversem na frente dos outros. Então, ela se levanta, e segue a loura para fora do Salão Principal.

"A Isaacs já foi. Ela foi embora depois do enterro, mas ela quis que eu te agradecesse por ela."

"Oh." diz a Lily. Isso não é tão ruim. Ela poderia ter dito isso na mesa.

"Isso não é tudo que ela me contou. Sério, Evans, se você sabia que eles iam te matar, por que você foi?" ela continua. "Eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente do que isso."

Ok, talvez isso não seja uma conversa aconselhada para a mesa. "Eu estava… é… trabalhando com o ministério para fazer a prisão. Nós queríamos que os garotos fossem expulsos de Hogwarts, e em Azkaban."

"E pelo ministério, você quer dizer o Potter?" ela pergunta friamente.

"Bem, ele trabalha para o ministério." ela diz sem jeito. Com tudo que aconteceu, ela havia esquecido sobre a cena no escritório do Dumbledore, que a garota testemunhou.

"Você estar transando com um professor realmente não é da minha conta." ela diz.

"Eu não estou!" grita a Lily, escandalizada. O rosto dela se cora de vergonha.

"Se você diz." ela diz, balançando uma mão preguiçosa no ar. "Eu não vou voltar depois do Natal mesmo, então você não tem que se preocupar. Vou para Beauxbatons."

"Você fala Francês?" pergunta a Lily, surpresa o suficiente para parar de defender a honra dela, para fazer essa pergunta bem óbvia.

"Minha mãe é francesa." 'Ah ha.' pensa a Lily. 'Aquela expressão arrogante, e 'Eu não dou uma merde' não é porque ela é esnobe, ela só é francesa.' "Os meus pais decidiram que eu teria uma educação melhor em Hogwarts, mas agora a casa da Sonserina é uma vergonha, e a escola está uma bagunça."

"Bom, boa sorte para você." diz a Lily, esticando a mão dela, e tentando não ficar insultada no nome de Hogwarts.

"E para você." Enquanto a Miranda Gasche caminha para longe, ela imagina se a Sonserina gosta dela ou não. Talvez ela não se importe. A garota é confusa, do mesmo jeito que ela tem certeza que o Sirius é para a maior parte das pessoas.

* * *

Fazer as malas naquela noite é um tarefa muito fácil. Ela deixa tudo no quarto dela, exceto as roupas e os livros escolares. Ela não tem muitas roupas, mas os livros preenchem quase que todo o baú dela, que ela encolhe, e coloca no bolso dela, depois de adicionar o pequeno baú de poções. Ela não planeja utilizar nenhuma delas, ela diz para si mesma. Elas são somente em caso de emergência.

Ela quase tropeça quando está descendo as escadas. Quando ela desce as escadas, ela olha para os pés dela com apreensão. Eles nunca foram tão estabanados antes, ela espera que eles não façam dela cair desse jeito um hábito. Por sorte, ninguém viu.

Respirando profundamente, ela abre as grandes portas de carvalho, e sai.

"Boa noite, Ruiva." diz o James, se apoiando na parede na esquerda dela.

"Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Já que eu também tenho que ir para Londres, eu pensei que eu poderia te escoltar até Hogsmeade."

"Isso foi uma sincronização de sorte."

"Não mesmo, eu estou esperando há meia hora."

"Bem, eu aprecio o seu galanteio, então."

"Obrigado. Sabia, eu sempre me senti galanteador, mas ninguém jamais me elogiou por isso. Já não era sem tempo."

"Perdoe-me. Quaisquer outras qualidades que nunca foram elogiadas, que precisem de carinho?"

O James pensa sobre isso. "O meu charme."

"Você é o charme em pessoa."

"A minha inteligência."

"É inigualável."

"O meu senso de humor."

"Incomparável"

"A minha bravura."

"Incontestável."

"Os meus… talentos musicais."

"Eu nunca os ouvi, mas eu tenho certeza que eles são perfeitos."

"As minhas habilidades como um atleta."

"Um deus do Olimpo em carne e osso."

"A minha boa aparência vistosa."

"Um verdadeiro banquete para os olhos."

Ele sorri, e se vira para ela. Ela fica vermelha. Talvez 'um banquete para os olhos' tenha sido um pouco explícito demais. Ela deveria ter dito 'Vistosa mesmo', ou algo parecido.

"Sabia, você é muito boa nesse jogo. Precisamos brincar disso mais freqüentemente."

"Eu acho que o seu ego já está inchado o suficiente." ela responde. Ela não quer que os elogios subam a cabeça dele.

"Mesmo assim, é bom saber que eu tenho uma admiradora."

"Uma admiradora?" ela diz ofendida. "Eu posso ser somente uma puxa-saco, você já pensou nisso? Talvez eu esteja te bajulando para melhorar as minhas notas na sua matéria."

"Lily tolinha, em pensar que você poderia possivelmente melhorar a sua posição na minha turma. Alguém pode melhorar a perfeição?"

"Você não precisa me bajular, Potter. Eu não gosto."

"Awww, mas eu sou tão bom nisso."

"Então ache alguém que aprecie a sua adulação."

O James balança os ombros. "Bem, o Sirius e eu vamos sair depois do trabalho; talvez eu encontre alguém que aprecie toda a atenção que eu vou jogar nela."

A Lily não diz nada. Ela faz o melhor possível para não mostrar qualquer sinal de ciúmes. Ela não deve quebrar, não deve dizer para ele não fazer isso, não deve pensar que a prostituta depravada que ele vai transar nessa noite, não vai apreciar os cumprimentos que ela duvida que a prostituta mereça.

"Boa sorte para você." ela diz friamente. "Deve fazer muito tempo desde a última vez que você transou."

"Eu tive coisas mais importantes na minha mente ultimamente." ele responde facilmente. Ela gostaria que tivesse alguma mesa, ou alguma coisa que ela pudesse bater com a cabeça dela. Ela praticamente encorajou ele a dormir com uma mulher qualquer, só para parecer que ela não se importa. Ela tem que salvar a situação de algum jeito.

"Eu espero que sim. O que você está fazendo é muito importante para tantas pessoas em Hogwarts. Na verdade, eu ficaria bem desapontada contigo, se você tivesse pensando sobre… isso, quando você deveria estar trabalhando."

* * *

O James afrouxa o colarinho dele. Só porque ele não esteve fazendo, não quer dizer que ele não pensou em fazer. O quanto desapontada ela ficaria, se ela soubesse o quanto ele realmente pensou sobre isso. Não somente desapontada, mas provavelmente perturbada, se ela soubesse com quem ele estava imaginando isso.

"Está certo, então! Eu odiaria te desapontar, Lilikins." ele diz, bagunçando o cabelo dela. Ele percebe que faz isso muito; na maior parte das vezes, quando ele é negado fazer o que ele realmente quer fazer.

"Eu sinceramente espero que não! Eu sou a sua única admiradora, afinal."

"Eu achei que você disse que era uma puxa-saco."

"Eu menti."

"Como de costume." ele diz, rolando os olhos.

"Eu melhorei." ela diz, com os grandes olhos verdes partindo mais o coração, do que o olhar de um filhote.

"Eu sei; você tem sido uma boa garota." Para a confusão dele, o braço dele se move para os ombros dela, sem pedir permissão. Quando ele percebe o que aconteceu, é tarde demais. Ela nem mesmo parece ter percebido, então ele o mantém lá até eles chegarem em Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Quarto número três!" diz o Tom, quando ela entra, jogando a chave para ela.

"Obrigada, Tom, eu volto logo."

O quarto dela é menor do que o normal, mas ela não se importa mesmo. Ela não precisa de muito espaço. Ela retira o baú dela do bolso dela, e muda de roupa. Ela coloca a varinha dela entre a cintura e a calça dela, mas ela escorrega, e cai no chão. Ela olha de cara feia, e pega a varinha do chão, colocando-a no bolso dela.

Ela coloca o avental, e vai para o trabalho. Nenhum sinal do Chevalier, mas muitas pessoas interessantes aparecem. Um homem de aparência bem nojenta entra, e resmunga, enquanto ele se joga em um dos banquinhos do bar. Ele é bem largo, e a Lily fica surpresa em não ouvir os barulhos comuns de protesto do banquinho, que geralmente acontece com os clientes mais pesados. O cabelo preto despenteado dele tem manchas de branco, assim como a sua barba mal feita. Os olhos dele não são muito cinzas, e as roupas dele são batidas. A Lily pensa que vê um brilho de licor e fatiga nesses olhos.

"Vinho Elderberry." ele diz, com um sotaque Escocês rouco, como se o homem na frente dela fumasse a vida inteira. Surpreendentemente, é um bom som, esse som rouco. Ela acena, e se vira para pegar uma bebida para ele. Não é vinho Elderberry.

"Em vez disso, que tal Dogbite?" ela diz, com um sorriso maroto, entregando a bebida para ele.

Os olhos familiares brilham em prata, e a barba se contorce, escondendo o sorriso. O disfarce dele é completamente horrendo, ela está extremamente impressionada. Seria perfeito, se ele pudesse esconder aqueles olhos. Ela nunca viu outros olhos como aqueles.

Ela não é permitida conversar com ele, ou demonstrar que ela o conhece, então ela imediatamente volta para os outros clientes. Quando um rosto familiar entra, e se senta ao lado do Escocês abatido, ela se aproxima.

"Olá Dungface! O que vai querer?"

"Não me importaria em ter esse lindo colar que você tem no pescoço."

"Você não quer esse, Dung, é amaldiçoado. Eu nunca posso tirá-lo. Eu vou morrer no momento que eu tirar, e a pessoa que estiver perto de mim, vai sofrer o mesmo destino."

"Merlin!" ele diz, pulando para trás.

Ela se inclina para o Escocês, que está com aparência impressionado, e sussurra, "Fazê-lo pensar que ele está arriscando o seu próprio pescoço, é o único jeito de lidar com o desejo do Dung por mercadorias." Ele ri com gratidão.

Ela seca um copo. "Eu devo te uma cerveja escura então?"

"Certo, só deixa essa coisa longe de mim. Eu sou muito jovem para morrer."

"Você diria isso, qualquer que fosse a sua idade."

"Verdade, eu diria. Morrer é para aqueles que não podem ter sucesso em viver."

O Escocês ri de uma forma asmática. O Mundungus Fletcher se vira para ele. "O que é tão engraçado assim?"

"Eu estava somente pensando que essas são as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu já ouvi, faz tempo. Jovem, a bebida desse homem é por minha conta."

E então, a noite continua, o Mundungus e o Escocês falso bebem e conversam, como se fossem antigos amigos, que realmente são. Não necessariamente melhores amigos, o Dung não pode ser confiado a esse ponto, mas ele e o Sirius se relacionam bem. Talvez se a Ordem queira conexões com o submundo, eles ficariam melhor com o Mundungus, do que com o Chevalier evasivo. 'Não,' ela pensa. 'O Mundungus é bem inofensivo. Ele pode ser desonesto, mas ele não é um vilão. O Sylvain também não é um vilão, mas ele tem contato direto com os bruxos das trevas, se as suposições do Dumbledore forem verdadeiras, e ela não tem dúvida que sejam. Afinal, ele é o Dumbledore.'

A hora de fechar chega, e o Sirius e o Mundungus são as únicas duas pessoas restantes no bar. Ela percebe que o sotaque de Escocês perfeito do Sirius some de vez em quando, para revelar a voz lenta e arrastada que ele geralmente utiliza, mas o Dung está muito bêbado para perceber isso.

Ela gentilmente tem que dizer para os dois que o bar está fechado, e que eles não vão mais ser servidos, e não tão gentilmente adiciona que eles não precisam de mais nenhuma bebida. Eles já tiveram o bastante.

O Caldeirão Furado não 'fecha', porque também é uma hospedagem. A porta da frente tem que permanecer aberta para os hóspedes, que podem querer chegar e sair, mas como não tem mais bebida disponível, os dois saem juntos, provavelmente para encontrarem um bar que esteja ainda aberto.

A Lily pendura o avental dela, e desmaia de cansaço no momento que deita na cama. Ela nem mesmo se importa em trocar de roupa, ou se cobrir.

* * *

A Lily tem um pouco mais de dificuldade em achar o membro da Ordem na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, ela pode estar errada com a identificação dela, mas ela duvida. Com certeza, ninguém além da McGonagall pode se sentar tão reta.

A McGonagall sai no meio da tarde, mas a Lily fica muito distraída para tentar achar o novo membro da Ordem, com a aparição do Chevalier.

"Mon Lis!" ele a cumprimenta alegremente.

"Sylvain Chevalier!" ela responde, com uma voz bem alta, tendo a certeza que, quem quer que esteja de vigia agora, a ouça e sabia que é a hora do show.

Ele se inclina sobre o bar, para dar um beijo em cada bochecha da Lily.

Alguém pigarreia ao lado deles; com medo de estar negligenciando um freguês, ela se vira para serví-lo. O sorriso dela some quando ela vê que não tem ninguém ali. Correção, não tem ninguém visível. Agora que ela está prestando atenção, ela pode sentí-lo. Ela pára de encarar o espaço aparentemente vazio, que ela sabe que o James ocupou, e se vira de volta ao Chevalier.

* * *

O James congela no olhar dela. Por um momento, ele entra em pânico, imaginando se de alguma forma ele tenha achado que tivesse colocada a capa, mas que não tivesse. Não, ele tem certeza que a está vestindo. O próximo pensamento assustador é que a capa não funcione mais. Como que ela está olhando diretamente para ele? O Chevalier se vira, para olhar confuso na direção dele. Ele obviamente não o vê, e se vira de volta para a Lily.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." ela diz, balançando a cabeça, com o indício de um sorriso no rosto dela.

Pelas próxima horas, ela brinca e flerta, e ele brinca e flerta de volta, mas nada parece sair disso. Mas ela tem que atender os outros fregueses, e deixar o Chevalier sozinho por longos períodos de tempo.

Quando esvazia um pouco, a Lily apóia o cotovelo no bar, colocando a cabeça na mão dela.

"Isso não está levando a lugar nenhum." ela suspira. "Você pode não gostar disso, mas eu vou fazer assim mesmo."

Ela está falando com ele? Ela deve estar. De algum jeito, ela sempre sabe quando ele está escondido pela capa. Curioso, ele a segue, para o outro canto do bar. "Tom, eu vou fazer uma pausa!" ela grita. Ele acena em concordância, olhando em volta para o número controlável de clientes.

"Deseje-me sorte." ela sussurra, enquanto caminha, levemente passando as pontas dos dedos dela pelo peito dele.

"Veio me visitar, mom Lis?" diz o Chevalier alegremente.

"Não pude ficar longe. Você é de longe, a pessoa mais interessante nesse lugar."

"Ah, você sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre bajulação..."

"Sim, bem..." ela diz, se sentando na cadeira em frente a ele na mesa, "Eles estariam certos. Na verdade, eu tenho algo que gostaria de te perguntar."

"Vas-y." (Continue.)

"Você se lembra, no verão passado, quando você disse que caso eu precisasse de qualquer coisa, tudo que eu precisava fazer era perguntar?"

"Bien sûr." (É claro.)

Ela se inclina sobre a mesa, para trazer o rosto dela ainda mais perto do dele, e diz em um sussurro, "Você queria dizer qualquer coisa?" Os olhos da Lily parecem brilhar com algo que o James nunca viu neles. Ela está seduzindo ele, com aquele sorriso sedutor brincalhão, e o olhar 'venha aqui'.

"O que você tem em mente?" diz o Chevalier, intrigado. Talvez 'intrigado' não seja a palavra certa, mas ela definitivamente tem a atenção dele, e o James acha que talvez o Chevalier esteja pensando o que o James estaria pensando, caso a Lily estivesse olhando para ele desse jeito. Ou seja, pensando em coisas que fazem o James querer arrastar o Chevalier para o beco mais próximo, e fazer coisas nada agradáveis, e talvez de natureza violenta.

"Algo que eu acho que somente você possa fazer."

"Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você." ele diz de um jeito adulador, tocando nas mãos da Lily. Por que ela está deixando ele tocar ela? Com certeza isso não é necessário. Ele está definitivamente tendo a impressão errada, ela não consegue ver isso? Ela não sabe o efeito que ela tem nos homens?

"Eu tenho esse amigo, sabe. Um entusiasmado por poções. Mas o meu amigo está com problemas para conseguir certos ingredientes, e precisa de um homem talentoso com a sua… discrição." Ela sabe como o jogo é feito, é sempre para um amigo, nunca para si mesmo. "É claro que eu não estou pedindo por um favor, o meu amigo está disposto a pagar pelos seus serviços."

O brilho libidinoso nos olhos do Chevalier desaparecem, substituídos por um de consideração aguda. O James pode ver o brilho mercenário nos olhos do Chevalier, e sabe que o Francês está pensando monetariamente agora. Ele descreveria o homem como mercenário, ele pensa, caso o homem estivesse em uma profissão honesta.

"O que exatamente você precisa?"

O James está forçando os ouvidos dele, tentando abafar o resto do barulho do bar. Mas a Lily sussurra a próxima parte tão baixo, que ele não consegue ouvir quais são os ingredientes…

"Por que você não usa o seu?" ele diz, divertido. A Lily, claramente não tão divertida quanto o Chevalier, não responde a pergunta. O James gostaria que ela tivesse respondido. Usar o quê dela?

"Estritamente para propósitos de pesquisa, você entende… Mas tem um estigma tão grande anexado à poções que tem esses ingredientes, então elas são bem difíceis de conseguir…."

"Eles estão em todos os lugares, Lili..."

"Não prontos para o uso..."

"Com certeza não. Eles são bem difíceis de… providenciar." ele concorda.

"Então, você consegue?"

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre aquilo, mas eu conheço uma família com um bom estoque de poções das trevas. Talvez ele possa ter a que você esteja procurando, já pronta… se isso te interessar."

"Melhor ainda. Eu quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que o meu amigo ficaria interessado sim."

"Qual é o nome da mistura? Eu vou fazer a minha investigação."

"Na verdade, se for possível, eu gostaria de falar com eles eu mesma."

"Eu receio que isso não seja possível. Eu tenho que proteger a identidade dos meus compradores, e dos fornecedores..."

"Você quer dizer que você não quer introduzir os compradores e os fornecedores, porque então você não tem nenhum propósito, e não pode coletar a sua parte por ser o negociador." O James sorri, mesmo sem querer, com a sagacidade dela. Ela continua. "Você ainda vai ser pago, eu prometo. Mas se esse homem tem uma coleção extensiva, como você diz que ele tem, eu gostaria muito de vê-lo. Eu vim aqui com a intenção de eu mesma fazer a poção, mas eu quero saber quais são as opções que eu tenho no futuro. Eu vou fazer um acordo, que você vai ganhar a sua comissão de qualquer coisa que eu compre com ele."

"Você é inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem. Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer."

"Obrigada." ela diz, entregando um punhado de ouro para ele. "Isso é pelo seu tempo."

As cadeiras fazem barulho, enquanto são arrastadas para longe da mesa. Não tem mais nenhuma conversa que ele possa ouvir, mas a Lily aparece atrás do bar novamente, limpando alguns copos. Ele olha para ela de um jeito examinador. O que foi aquilo? Ingredientes de poção para um amigo? Ela pode ter ido muito mais longe do que a Ordem pediu, mas pelo menos parece ser um adicional promissor. Ele checa o relógio dele, o turno da Lily termina em duas horas; ele vai conversar com ela então.

Quando chega a hora de fechar o bar, o James decide esperar, invisível, por ela, do lado de fora da porta. Ela aparece, menos de 15 minutos depois, murmurando uma música, enquanto caminha pelo corredor. Quando ela se aproxima da porta, ela diminui a velocidade, e tom que ela estava murmurando cessa, e um sorriso aparece nos lábios dela, como se ela tivesse acabado de se lembrar de um segredo feliz. Ela destranca a porta, e a deixa aberta.

"Depois de você, Potter." ela sussurra.

Ele balança a cabeça por baixo da capa, sorrindo. Ela nunca falha em detectar a presença invisível dele. O James também tem esse talento, mas somente quando ele parece esperar, quando ele sabe que um amigo está por perto, e esperando. Como que ela, de algum jeito, consegue sentí-lo todas as vezes, ele não sabe, e nunca conseguiu uma forma de fazê-la explicar isso para ele.

Ela fecha a porta atrás deles, quando eles estão no quarto. Ela tira o avental, pendurando-o no cabideiro, e se joga na cama. O James também retira a capa dele, pendurando ao lado do avental dela.

"Faz espaço." ele diz. Ela chega o máximo possível para a beirada da pequena cama, e ele deita ao lado dela, usando o braço dele de travesseiro, já que a Lily está usando o único travesseiro existente ali.

"Então… você vai me contar o que foi aquilo tudo? Aquilo foi bem improvisado."

"Eu estava cansada de não chegar a lugar nenhum, então eu decide que, em vez de deixá-lo confiar em mim com os negócios dele, eu simplesmente me envolvi neles. Então, como você sabe, eu vou comprar algo do mercado negro."

"Por que você escolheu algo que ele sabe que você tem? Ele disse que você deveria usar o seu próprio… O seu próprio o quê?"

"Coração de virgem? Puh, somente uma das piadas dele. Ele sabe o quanto isso seria inútil."

"Coração… de virgem…" repete o James. Tem poções que realmente requerem o coração de uma virgem? Como o Chevalier poderia brincar com isso? Mas aonde está o 'humor' nessa piada de mal gosto, o James não sabe. A Lily disse que seria inútil. Obviamente, se o coração da Lily fosse utilizado, ela não estaria viva para fazer a poção, o que realmente seria inútil. Ou ele estava brincando com ela sobre o coração dela ser inútil para a poção, por ela não ser virgem. Com certeza a Lily ainda é uma…

Mas a provocação do Sirius volta para ele.

"_Uma gatinha sexy e tão inteligente na Grifinória..."_

"_Ela não é uma… gatinha de qualquer forma!" _

"_Ela tem que ser para criar um feitiço desse tipo..."_

* * *

"Bom, isso foi um passo no caminho certo." ela diz, exalando, deixando a exaustão dela afundar no colchão, como o corpo dela. Os membros dela se sentem muito pesados para se mover agora, assim como a pálpebra dela.

"Evans..."

"Hmm?" Ela diz, sem abrir os olhos.

"Você está caindo no sono?"

"Lentamente, mas certamente. Eu ainda estou acordada agora, mas eu não vou estar daqui a meia hora."

"Antes então, me diga tudo que você disse ao Chevalier."

"Você esteve bisbilhotando pelo meu ombro o tempo todo. Você ouviu."

"Não ouvi tudo. Quando e como você vai..."

"Ele vai me dizer. Eu só tenho que esperar ele me contatar sobre o local, hora e método."

"Contatar como?"

"Ele não disse. Você vai contar para o Dumbledore agora?"

"Daqui a pouco. Depois que você dormir."

"Você falando vai me manter acordada."

"Eu duvido."

"Quer cantar uma canção de ninar para mim?"

"Eu não canto."

"Conte-me uma história."

"Uma história?"

"Eu tenho certeza que você conhece muitas histórias de ninar."

"Evans, você está sendo ridícula."

"Eu só ouvi histórias de ninar de trouxas. Eu tenho certeza que as de bruxos são tão, senão mais, divertidas. Eu não vou acreditar em você, se você disser que não conhece nenhuma."

"Eu não sou um grande contador de histórias."

"Mentira."

"Bem, as minhas próprias histórias eu posso recontar bem, mas os contos 'era uma vez', não são o meu forte."

"Viu só? Isso sou eu argumentando, não caindo no sono."

"Desculpa, eu vou embora." ele diz, se sentando.

"Não!" ela diz, esticando um braço para impedí-lo. "Não vai." ela o puxa de volta para a posição deitada na cama. "Só não fale também." ela diz, fechando os olhos de novo.

* * *

Com esses profundos olhos fechados, a beleza inocente e natural dela é evidente. Ela aparenta estar tão indefesa quando dorme. Indefesa exceto por ele, ele pensa. Enquanto ela dorme, ele é a única coisa que a mantém segura. Saber que ele é o único guardião dela, o enche com um propósito significativo, que ele não tem nem como um auror.

Ele se senta para apreciar a vista melhor, esticando uma mão para acariciar a cabeça dela suavemente. Ela tem que ser uma… ela é somente muito doce para não ser.

"Não to dormindo, não vai embora." ela sussurra.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum..."

* * *

Aí está, mais um capítulo. Capítulo que vem é imenso, em torno de 55 páginas. Então devo postá-lo mais para o final da semana… a vida está bem caótica no momento…

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!!


	43. No Qual Muita Coisa Acontece

A/N: Mil perdões pela demora. Milhões de coisas aconteceram… não vou entrar em detalhes, mas finalmente consegui terminar de traduzir o capítulo para vocês. É um capítulo longo, com muita informação e muitos acontecimentos. Leiam atentamente!!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 43: No qual Muita Coisa Acontece**_

James acorda com um barulho de ronco alto reverberando na orelha dele. Ele caiu no sono no estômago da Evans, como ele já havia feito somente uma vez antes. Ela ficou repetindo "Eu não to dormindo ainda.", e o James suspeita que ela possa estar falando 'Eu não estou dormindo', no sonho dela. Ainda assim, ele decide se assegurar, e esperar um pouco, então ele mudou para uma posição confortável.

Ainda está escuro do lado de fora, ele provavelmente dormiu por no máximo uma hora. O Dumbledore vai querer saber as novidades, ele não pode prolongar mais.

Tentando não acordá-la, ele sai de cima dela, e da cama, e pega a capa.

"Hmm?" ela sussurra. O James não sabe dizer se é um som sonolento, ou se uma pergunta legítima.

"Eu vou voltar," ele sussurra. "E eu vou voltar com comida." A última parte quase soa como uma ameaça. Talvez ela tenha estado muito ocupada com o Chevalier na noite anterior para jantar, mas o James vai ter a certeza que ela vai comer o café da manhã. O James sabe que a Lily não tem problemas com a imagem dela, que a façam passar fome. Na verdade, ele duvida se ela passa qualquer tempo em frente ao espelho. Na verdade ela não considera se alimentar uma prioridade, é algo que ela simplesmente se esquece de fazer, quando ela tem outras coisas na mente, o que é quase sempre.

O Dumbledore sugere que o James deixe a memória dele da noite na penseira, para que ele, o James, possa descansar um pouco. O James hesitantemente coloca a varinha dele na têmpora, retirando apenas a parte da noite que começou com a Lily se sentando na mesa do Chevalier, e terminando quando ela se levantou.

"É..." ele começa, enquanto coloca o pensamento prateado na penseira. "Não é exatamente o que nós estávamos planejando, mas eu acho que é um ou dois passos na direção certa."

Ele sente a necessidade de defender as ações da Lily porque a memória que ele deixou para o Dumbledore não mostra o quanto as outras tentativas dele foram claramente inúteis.

"Nós vamos poder discutir na próxima reunião da Ordem."

"Quando vai ser?"

"Na próxima quinta."

"Mas ela pode já ter feito a compra."

"A compra, James?"

James pigarreia. "Talvez eu deva esperar você ver a memória, afinal..."

* * *

Tem uma batida gentil, o som muito familiar de um bico de uma coruja em uma janela de vidro. O som não a acordou, ela está acordada desde que o James saiu.

Aparentemente o Chevalier foi imediatamente ao trabalho. Na carta dele, ele reporta que o vendedor concordou, e as negociações para o preço. O vendedor a conhece como Olga Malinkov. Mais tarde ele vai dizer para ela aonde, quando e como.

A Lily somente pode ser grata que o Sylvain é tão particular sobre 'proteger as identidades dos compradores e dos fornecedores.' Ela sabe que é devido ao interesse próprio dele, mas ela não duvida que o anonimato é bem vindo para aqueles que precisam manter ou proteger uma reputação respeitável, como é o caso da Lily. Isso e que ela não pode se insinuar no mercado das trevas como Lily Evans. Isso provavelmente só faria com que ela e o Chevalier fossem assassinados.

Ela não responde porque a coruja já foi embora, e ela não tem nada a dizer. Ela ia abrir a mala dela para colocar a carta dentro de um dos livros textos, quando a maçaneta se vira.

A mão da Lily imediatamente vai para a varinha dela, e ela fica satisfeita que ela foi dormir sem mudar de roupa. Silenciosamente, ela cruza o quarto para ficar atrás da porta.

As dobradiças fazem barulho enquanto a porta se abre. Ela respira aliviada quando ela o reconhece, mas ela não vai deixá-lo escapar disso tão facilmente. A porta abre um pouco mais para permitir que o homem invisível entre. Ela estica a mão para o calor, e puxa o tecido sedoso com força, retirando-o completamente. Ela coloca a mão dela no pescoço do James.

"Nunca mais faça isso, Potter. E se eu tivesse achado que você era um Comensal da Morte, e tivesse te explodido em pedacinhos?" ela sussurra furiosamente.

O James fecha a porta e sorri. Empurrando a varinha dela para longe da garganta dele, ele diz, "O Moody ficaria muito orgulhoso."

"Ele não ficaria orgulhoso se eu tivesse te mutilado."

"Eu não queria acordar você."

"Eu preferiria que você quisesse. Pode me poupar de ataques cardíacos futuros."

Ele balança os ombros e joga uma cesta de comida para ela. "Coma."

"Agora que você mencionou, eu estou com um pouco de fome." ela diz, abrindo a cesta e a esvaziando. "O que o Dumbledore disse?"

"Para voltar depois, quando o Chevalier te contatar novamente."

"Ele me contatou. Enquanto você estava fora." ela diz, mostrando a carta.

"Ele trabalha rápido."

"Foi isso que eu pensei."

O James lê a carta rapidamente e olha para ela. "Você é melhor como Lily do que como Olga."

_Sexta-feira, 21 de Dezembro._

_"Borgin and Burkes. 4 da tarde."_

Isso é tudo que a carta do Chevalier diz, mas também, não tem muita coisa que precise ser dita.

A Lily nem mesmo sabe aonde fica o Borgin e Burkes, ela vai ter que descobrir. Ela começa no trabalho as cinco horas da tarde, esperançosamente o negócio dela no Knockturn Alley não vai levar tanto tempo.

Colocando a capa do James, ela sai do Caldeirão Furado pela porta de trás, e bate no tijolo correto para abrir a entrada do Beco Diagonal.

Ela nunca o viu tão deserto e sem vida. Várias vitrines estão lotadas de avisos dizendo 'fechado até segunda ordem'. Mesmo sendo época de Natal, quase ninguém está fazendo compras. A Lily está feliz em estar usando a capa da invisibilidade; senão ela estaria se sentindo um alvo. As poucas almas que estão do lado de fora parecem sempre estar em grupos de pelo menos duas ou três pessoas, e correm de uma loja para outra como baratas correndo de baixo de um móvel para o outro, com medo de serem esmagadas.

Knockturn Alley, por outro lado, parece estar bem movimentado, embora quando ela acha o Borgin e Burkes ninguém parece estar lá dentro. A Lily abre a porta e mais uma vez o sino toca, a expondo. Um homem com uma postura curvada e olhos pequenos (ela presume que seja ou o Borgin ou o Burke) aparece do quarto dos fundos. Os olhos dele ficam menores ainda enquanto ele olha em volta da pequena loja. Ele abre um cofre de aparência muito antiga, e conta o conteúdo antes de olhar a mercadoria que está espalhada pela loja.

Convencido que ele não foi assaltado, ele manca de volta para o outro aposento. Com as costas dele viradas, a Lily percebe que ele tem um tipo de corcova, com um ombro mais alto que o outro.

Agora podendo olhar em volta livremente, ela olha. Alguns itens são sem dúvida das trevas, como a mão morta segurando uma tocha, ou a caveira fixada em um tipo de clava. Outros itens não parecem ser nenhum pouco perigosos, e esses a preocupam muito mais. Não tem etiqueta que indique a natureza ou o preço dos objetos. Ela assume que seja assim para que os Srs. Borgin e Burke possam ajustar os preços como eles desejarem, dependendo para quem eles tentem vendê-los.

Uma coleção de jóias em uma caixa de vidro próxima ao cofre chama a atenção dela, quando o sino da loja toca novamente. A loja não é exatamente grande, então ela chega para trás, o mais próximo da parede o possível (ela não quer tocar em nada) para permitir o máximo de espaço o possível para o homem que acabou de entrar.

Um homem diferente aparece do quarto dos fundos dessa vez, mais reto que o primeiro, mas ainda baixo.

"Ah, Sr. Malfoy. Veio procurar um presente para a sua nova esposa?" ele diz em um tom de voz alto. Claramente para alertar ao homem corcunda (que vem mancando instantes depois) da chegada de um freguês.

"Não, Borgin. Eu estou vendendo." Os dois donos da loja fecham a cara para isso, mas o homem chamado Malfoy não percebe. Ele coloca uma pequena caixa no balcão. "300."

"300?" Tanto o Borgin quanto o Burke protestam em uma descrença simultânea.

"Sim, e eu quero saber quem é a mulher que vai comprar isso."

"Mulher?"

"Você não deve vender isso a ninguém, exceto para a Olga Malinkov. Eu não sei quando ela vai vir, mas quando ela vier, descubra quem ela é."

"Então você vai voltar mais tarde para buscar o seu ouro?" pergunta o Borgin esperançoso.

"Não, eu vou levar agora." ele diz. A fala arrastada dele é quase igual a do Sirius, porém é mais nasal, e não possui a indicação de entusiasmo e divertimento.

O Burke não parece gostar muito da idéia de pagar 300 galeões por algo que ele nem tem certeza que vai ser comprado, mas aparentemente o Malfoy é um homem com quem ele não ousa ficar de ninharia, porque ele (embora relutantemente) abre a antiga registradora.

O jovem alto louro autoritário abre a bolsa dele para permitir que as 300 moedas de ouro entrem. Ele a fecha novamente e a levanta facilmente do balcão. Obviamente é uma daquelas bolsas enfeitiçadas para parecerem não pesar nada, que os bruxos privilegiados carregam. A Lily tem que fazer um feitiço similar na bolsa dela quando ela for retirar o dinheiro dela do cofre em Gringotes. Ela não pode exatamente dar o número do cofre dela ao Borgin & Burkes, e a assinatura dela, assim como ela fez com a matrícula de Hogwarts. Se ela vai realmente fazer isso, ela vai precisar de ouro, e muito ouro. Praticamente metade de todas as economias dela, que consiste primariamente do dinheiro do seguro de vida deixado pelos falecidos pais dela.

"Então, o que é isso?" pergunta o Borgin.

"O que isso contem não é da sua conta, somente que ela receba isso. E não adianta tentar descobrir também, só pode ser aberto pelas mãos de uma mulher."

Os rostos dos donos da loja ficam mais desapontados, mas nenhum dos dois reclama.

"Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. É sempre um prazer fazer negócios contigo." diz o Burke.

A Lily segue o Malfoy para fora da loja, se aproveitando da porta aberta. Ela quer seguí-lo, mas ele desaparata. Tudo bem, ela tem coisas importantes para fazer antes das 4 horas.

Voltando para o Beco Diagonal, ela vira para a esquerda, na direção do banco dos bruxos. Se escondendo atrás de uma das grandes pilastras, ela remove a capa, tendo a certeza que não tem ninguém em volta para vê-la. Ela se indaga enquanto caminha por várias colunas curvas, se a Torre de Piza não é fortificada magicamente, em vez de devido a arquitetura dela.

Foi sorte, ela reflete, que ela foi checar mais cedo o lugar antes, senão ela não teria descoberto quem era o fornecedor. Malfoy, evidente pela insistência ao Borgin e Burke que eles descubram sobre ela, não sabe quem ela é. Saber que ela tem a vantagem dá uma sensação de satisfação para ela.

O banco está praticamente vazio também, o que faz parecer que tem o dobro de duendes em comparação.

Faz uma semana que ela encontrou o pobre Clandart naquele baú. Enquanto ela olha em volta a multidão de duendes, ela pensa com um toque (melhor, muito mais do que um toque) de culpa 'o que eles fariam se eles soubessem que eu poderia ter salvo ele, mas não salvei?'

"Sim?" diz um duende, cujo nariz curvo parece muito mais ameaçador do topo do banquinho dele, na mesa dele. Ela suspeita que eles construam essas mesas tão altas para que eles não sejam vistos por baixo pelos bruxos, no seu próprio banco. Não, em Gringotes eles olham para baixo, para você.

"O meu nome é Lily Evans, e eu gostaria de fazer uma retirada do meu cofre: número 877." ela diz, segurando a chave dela.

"Findart!" ruge o duende.

O Findart aparece mostrando o caminho até o carrinho para a Lily, que vai levá-los até o cofre dela. Ela entra e o carrinho começa andar, descendo para as profundidades escuras do banco de Gringotes.

A Lily não quer parecer rude em perguntar ao Findart se ele tinha algum parentesco com o Clandart. Os nomes deles sugerem que eles eram da mesma família, mas a Lily não é capaz de reconhecer nenhuma semelhança familiar. O Clandart estava muito decomposto quando ela o encontrou. Mesmo se ele não estivesse, ela duvida que ela poderia reconhecer. Não é que "todos os duendes são parecidos", somente que os rostos dos duendes são tão característicos que fica impossível perceber qualquer similaridade sobre as diferenças evidentes.

"É… por algum acaso, você conheceu o Clandart?" ela pergunta sem ter certeza, mas não obtém resposta. Ela nunca tentou ter uma conversa com um duende antes, mas ela presume que aqueles que trabalham em Gringotes tenham uma alta proficiência em Português. Mas talvez as únicas frases que eles saibam são "por aqui", "cofre número", e "para trás". Ela realmente nunca pensou nisso antes. Ela é que nem todo mundo, somente considera que os duendes são aqueles que guardam o seu ouro, e falam engraçado. Somente agora ela percebe que eles têm que aprender uma língua inteiramente nova para trabalharem aqui.

De qualquer forma, o Findart permanece em silêncio por todo o caminho. Quando o carrinho pára, ele diz com sotaque, "Cofre 877, chave por favor." Ela entrega a chave dela, e segurando a luminária em uma mão, ele destranca o cofre com a outra mão.

Somente quando ela está do lado de dentro, coletando o ouro dela, que o acompanhante dela finalmente responde a pergunta.

"O Clandart era o meu irmão mais velho. Por que você quer saber sobre ele?" O Findart está olhando para ela de cara feia, da entrada do cofre, e a Lily fica assustadoramente consciente que se ela responder de forma errada, o duende vingador vai trancá-la dentro do cofre. A mão dela vai instintivamente para o colar dela, mas quando ela se lembra que pode ter sido feito por um duende, ela o esconde, puxando o casaco dela mais apertado em torno dela.

"Eu o encontrei", ela responde. "Em uma das masmorras de Hogwarts." De alguma forma o cofre parece estar se fechando nela. É só na mente dela, ela diz para si mesma. 'Fique calma.'

"Nos disseram que ele foi assassinado."

"E deve ter sido sim. Eu não sei se te disseram, mas parece que ele foi mantido trancado em um baú até o final."

"Por alguém em Hogwarts?" ele pergunta nervoso.

"Não!" ela responde rapidamente. "Era um armário sumidouro. O bruxo das trevas que o trancou não sabia que ele ia sair em Hogwarts."

"Como você sabe que foi um bruxo das trevas?"

"Quem mais faria algo desse tipo?"

"Qualquer bruxo. Todos vocês tratam os duendes da mesma forma. O lorde das trevas nos promete igualdade e o poder que nós merecemos!"

"Sim, e provavelmente foi exatamente isso que ele disse ao Clandart antes de usá-lo para roubar desse banco, e o trancá-lo em um armário para apodrecer!" ela grita de volta.

Talvez ela devesse ter mais cuidado em argumentar com esse duende. Se ele quiser, ele pode trancá-la no próprio cofre dela, para sofrer o mesmo destino do irmão dele. Ela muda a tática e o tom de voz. "Eu só quero descobrir quem fez isso. Eles não deveriam sair impunes. O seu irmão merece justiça."

Parece que eles ficam em silêncio por meia hora, antes do Findart finalmente responder.

"O que você quer saber?"

A Lily suspira aliviada. "Você sabe quem foi a última pessoa com quem ele trabalhou antes de desaparecer?" Esse é exatamente o tipo de pergunta que o ministério já devia ter perguntado, ela diz para si mesma. Isso é, se eles se importassem em investigar isso, o que ela duvida muito.

"Não, eu não sei."

"Você poderia descobrir se alguém sabe?"

"Eu posso perguntar aos meus irmãos. Catorze deles trabalham aqui em Gringotes. O Valndart é o mais velho agora; ele vai ser capaz de descobrir." 'Wow,' pensa a Lily. 'Dar a luz deve ser mais fácil para os duendes.' Ou talvez eles não compartilhem a mesma mãe, somente o mesmo pai. Mas, é claro, isso não é importante.

"Bom, mas eu receio que a outra parte possa ser muito difícil."

"O quê?"

"Bom, nós precisamos saber se algo foi levado, mas se o Clandart estava com eles na hora, não tem como dizer se o cofre foi arrombado. A não ser que Gringotes saiba o conteúdo exato de cada um dos cofres."

"É claro que nós sabemos!" diz o Findart, tanto orgulhoso quando ofendido.

"Vocês sabem?"

"Você acha que nós não conhecemos o nosso próprio banco?"

"Não, é só que… bom, é realmente impressionante. Olha, eles não estariam atrás de ouro, então os cofres que possuem somente dinheiro podem ser eliminados. Isso diminui o número?"

"Consideravelmente."

"Você e os seus irmãos tentem ao máximo descobrir o que era, e quem foi a última pessoa que o Clandart acompanhou até o cofre. Nós podemos fazer isso, Findart." ela diz com emoção. Ela tem que resolver isso, ela deve isso à família do Clandart, ela jamais ficaria livre da culpa se ela não resolver. Se o ministério não vai fazer nada, então depende dela e da casa dos Dart.

A Lily passou muito mais tempo do que ela havia planejado no Gringote, e não tem tempo de retornar para Hogwarts para encontrar um disfarce apropriado. Colocando a capa de volta, ela retorna rapidamente para o quarto número três no Caldeirão Furado. Ela vasculha pelo pequeno baú de poções, e pega a única que possa ajudá-la, antes de sair do quarto mais uma vez.

No jardim dos fundos, perto da lata de lixo, a Lily Evans altera a cor do cabelo dela para preto, como o James havia feito uma vez, e engole quatro goles de uma poção. Lentamente ela se sente alterar de forma súbita, a dor nas costas dela, e o aumento nos seios dela. Ela envelheceu 40 anos em 40 segundos…

Os efeitos só vão durar por (no máximo) uma hora. Então ela tem que ser rápida. Ela diminui os passos quando ela entra no Knockturn Alley. Ela não quer trair o menor indício de medo ou ansiedade. Ela checa o reflexo dela em uma vitrine. Feixes prateados se misturam ao cabelo preto dela, e a ponta do nariz dela parece ser um pouco mais pronunciada, mas de algum jeito ela está bem atraente para uma mulher de 60 anos. Ela se permite um momento de vaidade, contente que ela vai envelhecer bem.

'Certo,' ela diz para si mesma. 'Você é Olga Malinkov, não Lily Evans.' Ela tenta agir do jeito que a McGonagall agiria se fosse Búlgara e má. Ela endireita as costas e caminha com confiança pelas ruas, até ver um rosto familiar. Dois rostos familiares, na verdade. Mundungus Fletcher e um Escocês corrupto. O que diabos o Sirius está fazendo no Knockturn Alley?

O Escocês de 60 anos de idade dá um olhar apreciador à velha Búlgara de 60 anos, mas então retorna a conversa dele, sem olhar novamente para ela. Ele a reconheceu?

Ela fica contente com o barulho do sino dessa vez, porque ela está com bastante pressa, e o som do Burke veio imediatamente cumprimentá-la.

"Boa tarde, Madame. Eu posso te ajudar?"

A Lily coloca o sotaque Russo mais forte que ela consegue, e espera que soe próximo o suficiente do Búlgaro, para enganar o homem. "Da, o meu nome é Olga Malinkov. Eu entendo que você tenha algo especialmente para mim." A voz dela está muito mais baixa do que o normal. A Lily imagina se é o efeito da poção do envelhecimento, ou se é o próprio esforço subconsciente dela de soar mais madura.

"Ah, sim, é claro, Sra. Malinkov." ele diz sorrindo ambiciosamente para ela. Os dentes dele estão em um estado terrível. Se ele quer conquistar os fregueses, ele não deveria sorrir para eles sobre nenhuma circunstância. "Borgin!" ele chama para os fundos. "Traga a mercadoria da Malinkov! Malinkov… Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar antes, mas eu não consigo me lembrar aonde."

'Ah,' pensa a Lily, 'ele está tentando descobrir quem eu sou. Tentativa tosca.' "Eu sou dos Varna Malinkovs, não dos St. Petersburg Malinkovs." Ela tenta fazer soar como se o pensamento de ser parte dos Malinkov Russos fosse repugnante.

"Eu não acho que eu os conheço."

"Eu não deduziria que você os conhecesse." ela diz com um desdém magnificente, tentando soar insultada que ele não ouviu falar da família não existente dela.

"Varna, é? Conhece alguém em Durmstang?" ele pergunta. Tentando fazer conexões as quais ele possa checar mais tarde, a Lily não duvida.

"Da, o meu neto Gregor está no terceiro ano dele lá. O filho da minha filha. Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ter o que eu vim buscar." ela diz, mudando de assunto para que ele não pergunte pelo nome de casada da filha dela.

"É claro, Madame." diz o Borgin, colocando a mercadoria no balcão. "São 600 galeões." A Lily nem tem isso tudo, ela tirou quase todo o ouro do cofre dela para ter os 500 que estão com ela, e ela não vai gastar tudo em algo que ela nunca vai usar.

"Você evidentemente não sabe o que você está tentando me vender, Sr. Burke, ou o senhor não teria a coragem de tentar me cobrar tanto." Ela sorri com maldade para ele. Ela sabe que ele não sabe o que é, e é a única carta na mão dela.

" 500," diz o Burke.

" 300."

" 400."

"Se você incluir aquele colar nós temos um acordo."

"Feito." diz o Burke. Borgin pega o colar, enquanto a Lily pega a bolsa dela. Ela aponta a varinha dela e diz, " 400", mandando um feixe de moedas de ouro para fora da bolsa, e para dentro da registradora em uma forma organizada. O som do ouro tinindo obviamente satisfaz ambos os homens, então ela se aproveita da oportunidade deles estarem de bom humor para perguntar sobre o colar que ela acabou de comprar.

"O que exatamente isso faz?"

"Estou tentando vender isso há anos." diz o Burke. "mas ninguém quer que o inimigo deles não sinta."

"Não sinta o quê?"

"Qualquer coisa. Dor, medo… Ninguém é estúpido o suficiente para usar em si mesmo, e ninguém se incomodaria de usar em um inimigo."

"Estúpido?"

"Se você não pode sentir medo, como que você pode fugir?" pergunta o Borgin.

"As palavras de um covarde." ela retalha.

"Se você diz, Madame." ele diz, ainda satisfeito. "Tenha cuidado. No momento que você colocar esse colar, você não vai ser você mesma. Você não é ninguém."

"Obrigada, Sr. Burke. Eu vou me lembrar disso."

Borgin embrulha o colar em um pano, e ela coloca tanto o colar quanto a pequena caixa de madeira no bolso dela, e sai da loja. Somente quando ela está completamente fora do alcance da vista dos donos da loja que ela se permite a suspirar aliviada imensamente, enquanto se apóia em uma parede ao lado dela. Ela precisa ficar embaixo da capa e retornar para o Caldeirão Furado.

"Você está bem, madame?"

A Lily se assusta com o sotaque familiar, embora não familiar, e os olhos prateados parecem estar mais curiosos do que preocupados.

Mantendo o disfarce, ela responde com um sotaque igualmente puxado. "Eu estou muito bem, obrigada."

"Eu posso te acompanhar a algum lugar?"

"Obrigada, mas eu estou somente indo ao Caldeirão Furado." Maldição, ela não deveria ter dito isso, ainda bem que só é o Sirius.

"Eu também estou indo, deixe-me te acompanhar."

A Lily não pode protestar, então ela somente caminha, permitindo que ele a siga. Ela percebe que o Sirius está tentando descobrir se é realmente ela ou não. Não tem como esconder quando eles voltarem a hospedaria, então quando eles chegam ao Beco Diagonal, ela desiste oficialmente da charada e sussurra furiosamente no tom de voz normal dela.

"O que por Merlin você estava fazendo no Knockturn Ally com Mundungus Fletcher?"

A Lily fica completamente pega de surpresa quando o Sirius bate com o braço dele no peito dela dolorosamente, fazendo com que ela tropece em um pequeno beco ao lado da loja de Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Maldição, Sirius! O que você está fazendo? Isso machucou."

"Fique de boca calada." Ele mantém a mão dele no esterno dela, e sussurra perigosamente, "Se você trouxe a capa, agora é a hora de usar. Alguém te seguiu."

Sem continuar a discussão, ela pega a capa e coloca por cima dos dois, bem a tempo. Um homem espreita pela entrada de tijolos vermelhos do beco, mas sem ver nada, ele vai embora.

"Então, que é o seu novo amigo?" ele pergunta curiosamente em um tom abafado.

"Eu diria que é alguém que o Malfoy pagou para descobrir quem é Olga Malinkov."

"E quem é Olga Malinkov?"

Ela conta para ele (resumidamente) sobre o que ela resolveu fazer com o Chevalier, e a coruja que ela recebeu naquela tarde.

"Eu decidi verificar o lugar primeiro, embaixo da capa, antes de ir como Olga, e por sorte o Malfoy apareceu logo depois de eu chegar na loja."

"A sortuda Lily Evans ataca novamente."

"Aparentemente sim."

"Bem, vendo que nada de ruim aconteceu, eu devo dizer muito bem feito, Cariad! Eu amo a sua atitude 'malditos sejam os torpedos' e a sua coragem."

"Bem, David Farragut pode ter estado louco em navegar por um mar de minas. Foi muita sorte que ninguém explodiu, tanto no caso dele quanto no meu."

"Sim, e se você tivesse sido atingida, eu teria te reprimido por ter sido impulsiva e imprudente."

"Mas eu fui impulsiva e imprudente."

"Não é imprudente se funciona. Foi somente ousado. Eu gosto. Me faz lembrar de mim mesmo." ele diz com um sorriso, bagunçando carinhosamente o cabelo dela.

"Você é a única pessoa que vai ficar satisfeita com a minha 'ousadia'. Se qualquer um perguntar, você me seguiu o tempo todo."

"Perfeito. Não somente é parcialmente verdade, mas como eu também preciso de um bom álibi."

"Sim, o que você estava fazendo em Knockturn Alley?" ela pergunta, suspeita.

"Somente fazendo um favor ao velho Dung."

"E você não vai me dizer que favor foi esse, vai?"

"Receio que não, Cariad. Nada muito ruim, eu prometo. Se você e eu contarmos a mesma história, nenhum dos dois vai se meter em apuros, certo?"

"Certo."

"Certo, eu vou te acompanhar de volta ao Caldeirão, e vou contar ao Dumbledore sobre a 'nossa' pequena aventura." Ele pisca. O Escocês corpulento e áspero ainda parece ser, de algum jeito, irresistivelmente charmoso. Ela está quase certa que ele pode ser (quase) tão bem sucedido mais velho como quando um playboy.

De volta no Caldeirão Furado, ela retira a capa. "Vire-se, Evans, eu quero olhar para você." ele ordena. Ela dá uma volta de 360 graus, e retira o cabelo do rosto dela. "30 com certeza vai ser um bom ano para você." ele diz, aprovando. "A não ser que você tenha parido alguns."

"É, obrigado?"

"Sim, certo, vá embora agora, antes que eu faça algo que eu vá me arrepender. Eu tenho uma queda por mulheres mais velhas, sabe." ele diz, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela sorri. "Eu te vejo hoje a noite na reunião."

* * *

"Você está adiantada." diz o Tom quando ela entra.

"Eu volto em 15 minutos."

Ela sobe os degraus de dois em dois, ansiosa para chegar no quarto dela e inspecionar as coisas. Na verdade, ela perde a paciência no momento que ela atinge o primeiro andar, e abre a pequena caixa de madeira.

Um pedaço de papel dobrado está apoiado encima do vidro escuro. Ela retira o pergaminho e fecha a caixa novamente. Ela sabe o que tem na garrafa. Porém, aquele pergaminho aguçou a curiosidade dela. Ela o desdobra rapidamente, antes de colocar as mãos no bolso, procurando pela chave do quarto dela.

Ela retira a chave, e tenta colocar na porta, mas percebe que é a chave de Gringotes. Ela retira a chave do quarto, e faz o melhor possível para fazer isso tudo sem olhar.

"9, 10, 11… 14," ela conta, enquanto ela coloca sem jeito a chave na fechadura e vira. É uma lista de 14 poções (sem precisar dizer, das trevas) diferentes que o Malfoy está disposto (ou pelo menos fingindo estar disposto) a vender. Ela continua a estudar a lista enquanto ela fecha a porta com o quadril. As poções são mais misteriosas do que ela jamais viu. Ela reconhece algumas poucas pelo nome, outras ela nunca ouviu falar, nem mesmo pelo Severus.

"Sabe, se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte, você já estaria morta."

Ela nem se incomoda em olhar para ele. "Se você fosse um Comensal da Morte, eu não estaria tão acostumada com a sua presença constante no meu quarto, como o resto dos móveis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Você está me comparando com os seus móveis? Sabe o que, esquece. Aonde você estava? Quando eu cheguei aqui não tinha Lily, não tinha capa, e nenhuma carta explicando, nada."

Ela finalmente se digna a olhar para ele em vez do pergaminho, e responde. O James não tem exata certeza do que ela respondeu, porque ele está muito ocupado olhando para ela. Ela é a Lily, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas mesmo assim tem algo indescritivelmente diferente.

"Lily, você está..." Meia dúzia de adjetivos percorrem a mente dele. Encantadora. Estonteante. Sexy. Sedutora. Agradável. Linda.

"Mais velha?" ela continua para ele. "Eu estimo que estou em torno dos 25 anos de idade agora, em alguns minutos a poção do envelhecimento vai ter perdido completamente o efeito, e eu vou ter 18 anos novamente."

"Ah..." Isso explica. Ele não teria acreditado ser possível, dela realmente poder ser mais atraente do que ela já é, mas aparentemente pode. Mesmo enquanto ele olha (amorosamente) para ela, ele pode ver o cabelo dela diminuir até o ponto nas costas dela que ele sabe que iria parar, o rosto dela se suavizar, e a maior mudança que o James fica mais triste em observar, as curvas dela diminuem e o corpo dela emagrece.

Pelo menos ele não tem que esperar 7 anos para ver isso. Se ele conseguisse fazer com que ela se alimentasse um pouco mais, ela teria as curvas que ele viu na lua cheia de Novembro, de volta. 'Como que eu me esqueci daquilo?' ele indaga. Parece que foi a tanto tempo, tão irreal. Assim como ajudar um Mercúrio filhote e machucado na floresta. Tantas coisas aconteceram desde aquela primeira semana de Novembro, que ele quase que se esqueceu delas. Ele não faz idéia de como ele reagiria agora, se ela viesse até ele e pedisse a ajuda dele para tirar o sutiã dela.

Na verdade, ele acha que sabe exatamente como que ele iria reagir, e não dá nenhum crédito a ele.

Ela está de volta ao velho, ou melhor, jovem de novo. 25, ele pensa. Eu não posso esperar para conhecer ela por mais 7 anos, e ainda assim, ele vai esperar; alegremente.

A magia terminou (nos dois) e parece trazer o James de volta para o presente. "O que você estava fazendo com uma poção do envelhecimento?"

O James ouve atentamente a história dela, do que aconteceu naquela tarde.

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Eu não sei, eles somente disseram o sobrenome dele. Alto, louro, forte, um anel da família gritante e pelo que eu entendi, se casou recentemente."

"Tem que ser o Lucius."

"Você o conhece?"

"Ele estava em vários anos na minha frente em Hogwarts. Era um monitor quando eu estava no primeiro ano. Naturalmente, um Sonserino."

"Por que naturalmente?"

"Porque Evans, ele fede de Sonserino. Odeia nascidos trouxas, e faz tudo no poder dele para parar a lei dos direitos trouxas, e os direitos para os seres mágicos não humanos. Ele é somente tão pegajoso, escorregando em lugares nos quais ele não pertence por causa da riqueza e das conexões dele."

"Não posso te dizer com certeza que ele é um Comensal da Morte, mas eu sei que ele tem pelo menos 15, bem, 14 agora, poções ilegais."

"14?"

"Aqui está a lista." ela diz, passando o pergaminho que ela estava inspecionando, quando ela estava ignorando ele e o resto dos móveis, para ele.

"5 anos em Azkaban por poção… Ele vai ficar ali pelo resto da vida dele."

"Se ele for tão escorregadio e com boas conexões, como você disse, pode ser difícil fazer as acusações serem levadas em consideração. Afinal das contas, é somente a minha palavra contra a dele. Eu estava invisível o tempo todo, o que pode prejudicar a credibilidade porque ninguém pode confirmar a minha história."

"A não ser o Sirius."

"É… certo. Mas o Malfoy pode dizer que eu consegui aquela poção de qualquer lugar, e somente estou culpando ele."

"A não ser que nós vasculhemos a casa dele, e encontremos todas aquelas 14 poções. Ele não pode rebater essa evidência."

"Eu espero que não."

"Vamos ver a poção." ele diz, se levantando e indo até ela. Ela remove a garrafa da caixa de madeira, e entrega para ele. A poção gruda na superfície da garrafa enquanto ele a gira. Tem a viscosidade de melado levemente diluído, com pequenos pedaços flutuando. "É preta." ele diz com nojo.

"Não, é vermelha. Vermelho escuro. Venha próximo a janela, eu te mostro."

Ele a segue para o outro lado do quarto, onde ela segura a garrafa de tal forma que a luz possa irradiar por ela. Com certeza, na luz parece como se fosse sangue, o que provavelmente a maior parte deve ser, ele pensa. Ela abaixa novamente, e parece voltar a preto, com pedaços flutuando. Essa poção lembra ele de alguma coisa, mas ele não consegue se lembrar do que exatamente.

"Eu gostaria de não ter que ir trabalhar." ela diz, colocando uma mão no estômago dela. E então ele se lembra. É isso que a substância viscosa o lembra. O vômito da Lily.

"Eu tenho que ir." ela diz, colocando o avental dela. Ela joga a capa da invisibilidade dele para ele.

"Eu não estou te vigiando essa noite, então eu te vejo na reunião."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faltam nove horas para a reunião, até lá ela vai ter que agüentar e trabalhar. Entretanto, isso a permite muito tempo para pensar, e ela pensa. Ela não vai mencionar o Findart na reunião, não é exatamente trabalho da Ordem, e tem uma chance de que isso não resulte em nada. Ela tem que contar o resto todo para eles. Ela vai ter que entrar em mais detalhes com o Sirius antes da reunião, se ela puder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No momento que ele sai do Caldeirão Furado, o James espelha o Sirius. "Almofadinhas. Almofadinhas!"

"Sim, cara?"

"Diga-me, era realmente o Lucius nessa tarde?"

"Aparentemente sim."

"Ela disse que você foi com ela."

"A segui, na verdade, e somente para ajudar no caso de ser uma emboscada. Ela foi sozinha na capa na primeira vez."

O James estala os dedos em frustração. Ele não está nenhum pouco preocupado que o Sirius foi a pessoa a ir com ela. Não existe nenhum homem vivo que ele confie mais do que ele. Agora, se fosse uma missão que envolvesse estar sozinho em um quarto com álcool a disposição, isso seria uma história completamente diferente. Entretanto, sobre essas circunstâncias, ele pode somente ficar agradecido que o melhor amigo dele estava lá.

"Ele se casou?"

"Eu sei lá. Eu não me mantenho atualizado com as notícias da sociedade."

"Alguém no trabalho deve saber. A Agatha deve, ela se mantém atualizada com esse tipo de coisa."

"Por que você não espera até ela dar a memória para o Dumbledore, você sabe que ela vai dar. O velho Professor vai ser capaz de dizer."

"Verdade. E obrigado por cuidar dela."

"É, sem problema." diz o Sirius, e então ele pigarreia. Parece que ele se engasgou em alguma coisa. "Sabia, ela foi seguida na saída."

"Foi?"

"Nós os despistamos com a capa da invisibilidade. Eu não acho que o Malfoy vai ficar muito satisfeito..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Sylvain chega em torno das 11 horas naquela noite, distraindo a Lily de tentar identificar o novo membro da Ordem. Ela caminha casualmente até ele para ver o que ele quer beber. Depois que ela pega, e começa a colocar o vinho tinto dele, ele sussurra, "Você pegou?"

"Sim," ela sussurra de volta. "Eu tenho um intervalo em meia hora. Eu vou pegar o seu ouro então. E não se preocupe com o vinho, eu pago. Coloque na conta do quarto número três."

"Nesse caso, deixe a garrafa."

A Lily sorri e balança a cabeça. "Ah, me desculpa, você quer algo?" ela diz, se dirigindo ao homem fraco na mesa mais próxima.

"Não, obrigado." vem a resposta dele. A voz dele é tão fraca quanto o físico dele. A Lily volta a ficar atrás do bar, e vê o homem pegar um frasco do bolso dele para tomar um gole.

'Que tipo de pessoa traz a sua própria bebida para um bar?' se pergunta a Lily. 'Alastor Moody, esse tipo de pessoa.' o cérebro dela responde para ela. Ele nunca bebe nada que ele mesmo tenha preparado. Isso estava rabiscado no canto da coleção de notas dele.

E então tem vários alarmes agudos, seguido por vários POPS altos quando as pessoas no Caldeirão Furado desaparatam imediatamente. Um instante depois a Lily sabe o porquê. Os dois homens que entraram estão utilizam o capuz e a capa dos Comensais da Morte. Eles caminham diretamente na direção do Chevalier.

"Quem é Olga Malinkov?" um deles pergunta.

"Quem?"

O Comensal da Morte aponta a varinha dele de forma ameaçadora na garganta do Sylvain. Ela reconhece o anel da família gritante que ela havia visto mais cedo hoje. "Eu não estou brincando Chevalier. Olga Malinkov."

"Lily Evans," diz o Chevalier imediatamente. Nisso, o Tom coloca a mão dele na cabeça dela, e a empurra para baixo, para se esconder atrás do bar. "Lily Evans eu te disse! Lily Evans, quarto número três!" Diz o Chevalier mais uma vez, quando o Comensal da Morte não aparenta estar satisfeito.

"Severus, vá."

A Lily pode ver as escadas da posição agachada dela atrás do bar. Ela não consegue ver o rosto dele, porém ela reconhece o jeito de andar dele. Não mudou muito desde quando ele era um garoto em Spinner's End.

"Lily Evans? A garota de ouro do Dumbledore? Chevalier, você me decepciona. Você realmente é mais trabalho do que vale a pena. Avada Kedavra."

A Lily não consegue ver nada exceto o raio de luz verde que preenche o aposento. Ela já sabe como a maldição da morte se parece; ela nem quer ou precisa ver de novo.

Ela estava ocupada ouvindo o Malfoy, e ela não percebeu o comensal parado nas escadas. Olhos pretos brilham pelos buracos do capuz. Ele a viu, ele tem que ter visto.

"Por favor..." ela sussurra desesperadamente para ela mesma. Ele continua a descer a escada.

"Ela não está aqui, Lucius, vamos embora."

"Estava lá?"

"Sim, eu estou com ele." A Lily só pode assumir que ele está se referindo a poção.

"Os 300 galeões mais fáceis da minha vida."

"Os únicos 300 galeões que você já recebeu." responde o Severus friamente.

"Vamos." responde friamente o Lucius. Ambos os homens saem pela porta, mas antes que ela se feche, a Lily o ouve dizer, "Mors Mordra!"

A imagem que aparece no céu deve ter desnorteado os trouxas. Talvez eles pensem que é algum tipo de fogos de artifício sinistro. A Lily se levanta lentamente, e as primeiras palavras que saem da boca dela são desculpas.

"Me desculpa, Tom, isso vai ser ruim para os negócios." Ela olha em volta, somente eles e o pequeno homem fraco permanecem.

"Evans," diz o homem da garrafa própria. "Venha comigo."

Ele caminha até ela, e segura o braço dela, mas então a Lily já está segurando a varinha dela. Ela olha para ele de cara feia. "Se você é o Alastor Moody, então qual foi a pergunta de segurança que você me perguntou quando eu fui ao Quartel General dos Aurores?"

Ele sorri quase que imperceptivelmente, antes de responder: "Qual é o apelido do Chevalier para você."

Ela suspira aliviada, contente que realmente é o Moody, e não alguém que ela deveria se preocupar com. "Tom, esse é o chefe dos Aurores, Alastor Moody. Moody, esse é o Tom."

Ela sente a necessidade de introduzir os dois, vendo que dois Comensais da Morte acabaram de assassinar um dos fregueses do Tom no bar dele. "Eu não acho que eu possa retornar ao trabalho, Tom. Eles vão procurar por mim aqui."

O dono da hospedaria concorda. "Eu vou mandar as suas coisas."

"Não entre lá até que tenha sido declarado seguro pelos detetores de artigos das trevas do ministério. Provavelmente tem alguma armadilha colocada lá para quando ela retornasse."

O Tom concorda, e ela e o Moody desaparatam. Ele manda um patrono na frente deles na direção do castelo, antes que eles comecem a correr naquela direção. No meio do caminho, ela ouve uma cavalgada familiar. Agora eles têm uma escolta apropriada até o castelo.

"Oi, garoto." isso é tudo que ela tem fôlego o suficiente para dizer. Uma vez nas escadas da entrada, o Mercúrio pára, e balança o pêlo prateado dele. "Eu te vejo no amanhecer." ela promete. Ele relincha satisfeito, e cavalga novamente. O Moody não comenta nada enquanto eles sobem os vários lances de escada.

O Dumbledore está esperando por eles quando eles chegam. Para simplificar as coisas, e para poupar o fôlego que ela não tem, ela retira três memórias da mente dela com a varinha dela. A primeira memória é a exploração inicial dela embaixo da capa, a segunda começa quando ela entra no Borgin & Burkes como Olga Malinkov, e termina quando ela sai, e a terceira, é claro, é o assassinato recente do Sylvain Chevalier pelo Lucius Malfoy.

Ela está chateada que ela perdeu a poção (a prova deles) e 300 galeões, mas agora eles têm a acusação muito mais forte de assassinato contra ele. E o próprio chefe dos aurores testemunhou isso. Agora eles sabem que o Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte. Não tem como ele se livrar disso. Ou pelo menos é isso que a Lily pensa.

Ambos os homens desaparecem na penseira, enquanto a Lily senta e espera. Ela vê o chapéu seletor sentado sozinho na prateleira dele, e em um impulso, ela o pega e o coloca na cabeça dela. Agora ele não cai mais nos olhos dela.

"Ora, ora, é muito mais cheio aqui do que foi da última vez." diz o chapéu, de forma divertida.

"Você é um chapéu seletor, tente ordenar a minha mente."

"Isso pode ser um pouco além do meu conhecimento. Está uma bagunça adorável aqui."

"Desculpa, eu não sei o que me estimulou a tentar. Eu vou te deixar em paz."

"Não, não vá. É bem solitário ser um chapéu que é usado somente uma vez por ano. É um prazer raro ver como bem eu selecionei."

"E?"

"Eu me lembro querer te colocar na Sonserina."

"Eu também me lembro. Por que você não me colocou lá?"

"Não tem dúvidas que você se daria muito bem na Sonserina, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza que a Sonserina seria boa para você."

"Ou seja, você me colocou na Grifinória porque eu sou nascida trouxa?"

"Não somente por esse motivo, mas esse foi o argumento que desempatou."

A Lily imagina como teria sido estar na casa da Sonserina. Será que o John e os outros ainda teriam tentado assassiná-la, ou eles teriam se tornado amigos?

"Ah, John Michaels." diz o chapéu, obviamente lendo os pensamentos dela. "Esse é outro. Eu ia colocá-lo na Grifinória, mas ele pediu para ser colocado na Sonserina."

A Lily pode ver isso, um jovem garoto com a pressão que ele deve ter sentido dos pais dele. No final, ele não foi nem um Sonserino ou um Grifinório bem sucedido, mas um estranho fracasso de ambos.

"Mas nós somos o que nós fazemos de nós mesmos. São as suas ações, não a sua casa, que define quem você é."

"Mas a casa ajuda. A companhia que você tem te afeta." O John teve pais podres, e amigos podres que o influenciaram. Mas no final, nenhum deles tinha o conquistado completamente.

"Sim, é verdade. E você tem mantido uma companhia excelente, não é. Traz o melhor que existe em você."

A Lily não pergunta sobre quem ele está se referindo, mas ela suspeita que ela já saiba. Ela tem participado de um círculo bem fechado nesses dias, não que ela esteja reclamando.

Ela vê o Dumbledore e o Moddy reaparecerem, então ela agradece o chapéu, e o deseja um dia agradável, antes de colocá-lo de volta na prateleira dele. O diretor a observa por cima dos óculos de meia lua dele, e ela engole um nó na garganta dela que parece que começa a subir na garganta dela. "Você já conhecia o Severus Snape?"

"Sim, Professor." É inútil mentir. "Nós éramos crianças juntos. Crescemos juntos em Spinner's end."

O Dumbledore ergue as sobrancelhas, e ela entende que isso significa que ela deve continuar a história dela, até ele ficar satisfeito com ela.

"Ele, é… Isso é, os meus pais o convidavam quando eles podiam, pedindo para ele ficar de babá para a minha irmã e eu, durante a maior parte das férias. Me lembrando agora, eu acho que era a tentativa deles de tirarem ele daquela terrível casa na qual ele cresceu. Eu era muito jovem para me lembrar da primeira vez que ele apareceu. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhum verão, antes do quinto ano que ele não estivesse presente."

"Quinto ano? Isso faz com que ele tivesse 20 anos, com certeza ele ainda não estava morando no Spinner's End com essa idade."

"Não senhor, mas ele era..." a Lily suspira. Isso é algo que ela não gosta particularmente de compartilhar com ninguém. "Ele era parte da família." Embora, que tipo de irmão trai a família dele tão cruelmente?

"E então?"

"Eu descobri que ele era um Comensal da Morte, e os meus pais foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte. Então isso foi o fim da nossa conexão familiar. De qualquer conexão familiar. A Petúnia e eu nos separamos no mesmo dia também."

"Eu entendo..." Ele a examina, e dá um aceno ao Moody, que vira a cabeça dele em um tipo de gesto 'certo, tudo bem'.

"Por quê?" ela ousa perguntar.

"Somente curiosidade." responde o Dumbledore. Ela suspeita que o diretor mentiu para ela. Ela sabe que o Moody suspeitou dela estar cooperando com os Comensais da Morte de alguma forma, para se infiltrar na ordem. Eles devem ter pensado, assim como ela havia pensado, que o Severus a viu, enquanto ela se escondeu atrás do bar. Talvez ele não a tenha visto afinal das contas. Ou talvez…

Não importa. Somente porque ele não a matou não os faz amigos, não conserta as coisas.

Eles chegaram bem mais cedo do que esperado. Os outros membros da Ordem não vão chegar por mais duas horas. Ela não quer esperar por eles no escritório do Dumbledore por mais duas horas em um silêncio embaraçoso. Ela pediu permissão para ir visitar o Hagrid, o que o diretor permitiu, e então ela sai do escritório.

Ela se sente culpada, o motivo, ela não sabe. Talvez seja somente a reação natural dela, quando algo de ruim aconteça. Estranhamente, ela não acha que seja pela morte do Sylvain. Ele a entregou com vontade para os Comensais da Morte, quando ele achou (com razão) que a vida dele estava em perigo.

De alguma forma, ela se sente culpada por Spinner's End. Ela não podia saber, quando criança, que o Severus seria um Comensal da Morte, mesmo assim ela tem vergonha sobre essa parte do passado dela. Ela tem ainda mais vergonha que ela não foi completamente honesta com o Dumbledore. A pior parte, que ela não gosta nem de admitir para si mesma, muito menos para outras pessoas.

Ela sabia que o Severus era um Comensal da Morte muito antes do assassinato dos pais dela. Ela era muito inocente, muito ingênua, muito cega para enxergar o Severus de uma forma diferente do garoto de 11 anos que ela conheceu quando ela tinha 5 anos. Somente quando os pais dela foram assassinados, que os olhos dela se abriram para o mundo real. Foi somente nessa hora que ela percebeu o que os Comensais da Morte eram, o que eles faziam, no que eles acreditavam. Por vários anos ela não fez nada além de ser inconsciente de tudo isso.

Mesmo sendo nascida trouxa, ele pediu perguntou se ela queria se juntar a eles. Ela não o levou a sério, por que o Lorde das Trevas quer uma nascida trouxa, quando ele os odeia tão claramente? Ela recusou, é claro, e naquele mesmo mês a família dela foi separada, quebrada, irreparavelmente. Ela sempre se culpou. Ela tem certeza que foi em retaliação pela recusa dela. Ela não sabe qual foi a extensão do papel do Severus na morte dos pais dela. Mesmo agora ela duvida que ele realmente tenha sido um dos que lançaram a maldição da morte, mas ele faz parte do grupo que lançou. Ele se juntou voluntariamente a um grupo que matou as duas pessoas que eram pais mais verdadeiros do que os pais biológicos dele.

Esse é o ponto principal. Ela percebeu que ela nunca o conheceu verdadeiramente, e o garoto que ela achou que conhecia, o garoto que ela amou tão inocentemente, nunca existiu. Ela prometeu que ela jamais seria tão ludibriada novamente. Ela não vai deixar os sentimentos dela obscurecerem a razão. Ela jamais vai deixar alguém que ela ame ser machucado pelas artes das trevas.

Ela nunca contou isso para ninguém, e ela espera que jamais tenha que contar. O que o James faria se ele soubesse? Ela não quer pensar na reação dele.

Os espíritos dela melhoram quando ela encontra não somente o Hagrid, mas o Mercúrio também sentando do lado de fora da cabana do Hagrid.

"Você não deveria estar no Caldeirão Furado?" pergunta o Hagrid, surpreso. O Hagrid ficou de fora no revezamento da vigília da Lily. O Hagrid é famoso no próprio jeito dele, e seria inconfundível em qualquer disfarce. Ele nem mesmo podia usar poção polissuco porque é somente para humanos, e ele é somente meio-humano.

Ela acaricia o nariz e o pescoço do unicórnio antes de falar. "As coisas não ocorreram exatamente de acordo com o plano. O Chevalier foi assassinado essa noite, e eu nunca mais posso retornar. O Dumbledore vai te dizer todos os detalhes hoje a noite na reunião. Como você está"

A Lily sabe que ela não está exatamente mantendo o assunto da conversa. Uma pessoa geralmente não diz "a sim, ele foi assassinado, e como você está?" Simplesmente não flui, mas a Lily não se importa. Ela também sabe que o meio gigante não vai pressionar esse assunto, e por isso ela é grata.

"Todos os testrálios se recuperaram completamente. E um dos Hipogrifos deu à luz."

"Ooh, macho ou fêmea?"

"Macho. Perfeitamente saudável."

A Lily sorri. "Que ótimo. Como está o Fofo?"

"Crescendo todo dia." diz o Hagrid com um sorriso.

Ele faz um chá, e eles bebem enquanto conversam confortavelmente sobre criaturas mágicas. A Lily não consegue deixar de pensar que ele seria um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas muito melhor do que o Professor atual. O Hagrid realmente se importa com os animais.

"Na verdade, eu tenho algo que eu gostaria de discutir com o Dumbledore antes da reunião. Você não se importa de irmos um pouco mais cedo?"

Ela se importa, mas ela jura o contrário. O Mercúrio toca nela com o nariz, e ela beija o nariz dele, e aperta o pescoço dele. "Talvez amanhã ao anoitecer?" ela pergunta. Ela está exausta e não está querendo acordar ao amanhecer… Talvez ela nem ainda tenha ido dormir a essa hora.

O Hagrid não foi o único a chegar mais cedo. Quatro homens também estão no escritório, junto com o Dumbledore. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, e James Potter.

"Hagrid!" diz o Remus jovialmente. "Há quanto tempo."

"Remus," sorri o Hagrid. "Olha só vocês. Todos os quatros no mesmo aposento novamente. Espero que eles não tenham sido muito trabalho para você, Professor Dumbledore."

"Eles estavam se comportando. Para variar..."

Todos os quatro garotos, na verdade já são homens agora, sorriem do mesmo jeito maroto. A Lily deseja de ter estado com eles no ano deles, e então ela retira o desejo dela. Ela gosta deles como eles são.

"Eu sou Lily Evans," ela diz, estendendo a mão para o Peter.

"Eu sou um idiota, ou pelo menos é assim que os meus amigos me chamam."

"Prazer em te conhecer," ela ri. "Você se incomoda se eu te chamar de Peter?"

"Nenhum pouco. De vez em quando eu respondo a esse nome. Embora eu não faça nenhuma promessa."

O Hagrid e o Dumbledore vão para o 'canto' e conversam em privacidade, deixando a Lily com os quatro mosqueteiros. Ela se sente uma intrusa. Eles têm tanta história juntos, e ela somente é… a garotinha que de alguma forma os acompanha sem ter sido convidada.

"O Dumbledore contou o que aconteceu para vocês?" ela pergunta, sem se dirigir a nenhum deles em particular.

"Ele não mencionou nada. Por quê? O que aconteceu?" pergunta o James.

Claramente o Moody havia saído para resolver outras coisas, mas ele retorna naquele exato momento em um giro de luz verde. Fogo de luz verde. Não é o mesmo que o raio de luz verde que acompanha a maldição da morte, mas reflete nas paredes de forma bem parecida. A Lily treme involuntariamente.

"Evans, as suas coisas foram levadas para o Quartel-General, você pode buscá-las quando você quiser. O corpo do Chevalier foi removido, e o Tom disse 'Sem rancores e boa sorte.'"

Os marotos viram as expressões surpresas deles para a Lily, que não dá nenhuma explicação. Ela simplesmente acena para o Moody, e se senta em uma das muitas cadeiras espalhadas pelo escritório.

A McGonagall foi a primeira a chegar, mas os outros todos chegam lentamente. É a primeira vez que a Ordem inteira está presente, e a Lily vê vários rostos novos. Não somente de membros novos, como o Peter, mas velhos que ela ainda não havia conhecido. A Alice a cumprimenta afetuosamente, assim como o Benjy Fenwick.

"Dungface?" ela pergunta em descrédito, quando o Mundungus caminha (tropeça) para dentro.

"he he he… Dungface," diz o Peter.

"Por que nós nunca usamos essa antes?" pergunta o James.

"Você está bêbado!" acusa a Lily, chocada.

"Num tô!" responde o Mundungus, antes de soluçar.

Ela retira a varinha dela, e faz um feitiço que ela usou uma vez no Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas dela.

"Oi..." diz o Mundungus, infeliz, mas em um tom de voz muito mais claro. "Por que você fez isso? Isso é maldade, Lily."

"Está tudo bem, Dung. Isso quer dizer que ela gosta de você." diz o James.

A conversa termina nesse ponto, porque o Dumbledore começa a reunião. Foi inacreditavelmente longa, e a Lily fica cansada dos outros membros da ordem continuarem a olhar na direção dela. 'Sim, é verdade, a Lily Evans estragou tudo de novo. Perdeu o contato que eles esperavam utilizar, e complicou tudo. Qual é a novidade? Ele pode também contar para eles sobre a Polly Abbot.' E ele conta. A Lily tem que usar todas as forças para não esconder o rosto dela em vergonha. Ela deveria ter esperado isso. Ela é o membro mais jovem, ainda uma aluna. Indubitavelmente, todos os outros membros devem estar imaginando porque permitiram a participação dela. É sobre isso que ela deveria estar imaginando. Diabos, é sobre isso que ela está imaginando.

Ela mantém os olhos no chão; ela não agüenta mais ver os olhares deles. Não surpreendentemente, quando discutem uma nova missão, não chamam a Lily para participar da missão. Aparentemente, ela está de castigo. Deixe os adultos continuarem, enquanto ela se senta com o nariz dela em um canto.

Quando a reunião termina, são quase cinco horas da manhã. Ela não espera ou diz nada. Ela foi bem rude em sair sem se despedir, ela somente sai do escritório. Ela sai o mais silenciosamente e discretamente, enquanto eles permanecem para discutir algumas coisas, ou para manter a conversa em dia, desde a última reunião.

Ela diria que ela está correndo de volta para a sala comunal dela, mas correr fede a covardia. É como se ela estivesse fugindo. O que, se ela fosse perfeitamente honesta, ela está. Entretanto, ela não se está se sentindo honesta, então ela se permite acreditar que ela está caminhando rapidamente para a sala comunal dela. Ela está tão cansada, ela somente quer ir para a cama.

Ela colapsa na cama dela, e esconde o rosto dela no travesseiro. O travesseiro duro que não pertence verdadeiramente ali. Ela fica deitada ali, com o rosto escondido por um longo tempo, somente pensando. Por que ela não pode fazer as coisas do jeito certo? Por que ela não seguiu os planos da Ordem? Se ela não tivesse tentado comprar nada, então isso não teria acontecido.

Ela soca o travesseiro dela repetitivamente. A única coisa que ela queria era ajudar, lutar, fazer as coisas melhorarem. Por que ela não pode fazer a coisa certa?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Falando nela, cadê a Lily? Sério, muito bem feito." diz a Alice. O marido dela continua o elogio. "Em um tempo tão curto, ela descobre quem é o contato do Chevalier com os Comensais da Morte, o Lucius Malfoy. Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava. Fico feliz que finalmente temos algo contra ele. O Chevalier não é perda nenhuma..."

"Frank, isso não é algo bom de se dizer."

"Ninguém vai chorar porque ele se foi. Ele era escória, Alice. Morrer foi a melhor coisa que ele jamais fez para a gente."

"Hmm…" diz o James, olhando em volta. Aonde está a Lily. Ela está sendo elogiada sem parar, e ela nem está presente para ouvir. "Sirius, você viu a Lily?"

Sirius, que estava conversando animadamente com a Dorcas Meadowes, se vira para o melhor amigo dele, e balança os ombros, antes de voltar para a conversa dele.

"Ela saiu." diz o pequeno Elphias Doge. "Se mandou no momento que a reunião terminou. Coisinha bem modesta, não é?" Ele ofega.

"Obrigado." diz o James, dando um tapinha no pequeno bruxo.

"Está indo, Pontas?" pergunta o Peter. Essa pergunta também chama a atenção do Remus.

"Sim, acho que terminar por aqui."

"Está dentro para amanhã?" pergunta o Remus.

"Sim senhor!" diz o James, dando um tipo de saudação militar.

"Não a mantenha acordada até muito tarde, ela teve um longo dia." Aparentemente o Sirius abandonou a conversa dele com a Dorcas, e coloca um braço casualmente em volta do ombro do amigo dele. O James olha em volta nervosamente para ver se mais alguém ouviu. Ele não acha que ninguém além dos Marotos ouviu. Ainda assim, ele olha de cara feia para o amigo dele.

"Eu vou para a cama. Boa noite para todos. Até amanhã, ou na verdade, até mais tarde."

Ele sai antes de ouvir o Sirius dizer, "Sim, mas a pergunta é, para a cama de quem."

"Ah, Sirius, deixa os dois em paz." diz a Alice Longbottom.

"Eles sabem que eu amo eles." ele diz, balançando os ombros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ei, o que esse travesseiro fez para você?" diz o James na porta.

"Ele que começou." ela sussurra no travesseiro em questão.

"Como?"

"Estava me ridicularizando."

"Vamos, Ruiva. Sou eu," ele diz, se sentando na cama ao lado dela.

A Lily suspira. "Certo, o travesseiro é completamente inocente."

"Não diga."

"Você quer que eu bata em você?"

"Desculpa, o que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu arruinei tudo de novo. Eu fiz com que o nosso elo fosse assassinado. Se eu tivesse feito o que falaram para eu fazer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lils, o que você está dizendo? Você foi brilhante! Se você tivesse ficado por mais um minuto, você está vermelha com todos os elogios que você recebeu." Por que ele está desamarrando o avental dela? Provavelmente para que ele possa massagear as costas dela com mais facilidade, o que aparenta ser o que ele está fazendo.

"Mas ele não pediu que eu trabalhasse na próxima missão."

"É claro que ele não vai te dar mais nenhum trabalho, você fez muito mais que qualquer um no mês passado. Ele mesmo disse que se sente culpado por ter colocado tanta coisa em você."

"Mesmo?"

"É claro. Agora deixa o seu pobre travesseiro em paz."

"Na verdade é o seu pobre travesseiro."

"Mais motivo ainda para parar de abusar dele."

"Eu já parei. Ah, isso está maravilhoso, não pára."

"O quê? Oh." É verdade, ele está massageando as costas dela. Focalize-se!

"Eu poderia cair no sono desse jeito, mas eu não posso."

"Por que não?"

"Eu preciso de café-da-manhã, um banho, e uma roupa limpa para me mudar antes de desmaiar pelas próximas 10 horas."

"Sim! Comida, idéia excelente. Você precisa de comida." Ela precisa daquelas curvas de volta. "Vamos, nós vamos para a cozinha." ele diz, se levantando.

A Lily suspira e (literalmente) rola para fora da cama. "Minha massagem..." ela choraminga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James, Lily," diz o Remus, olhando surpreso para o par, quando eles entram na cozinha minutos depois.

"Eu perguntaria o que você está fazendo aqui, mas isso é muito óbvio." diz a Lily. Ainda bem que ela disse alguma coisa, o James está muito embasbacado para falar. Ele acabou de dizer para os marotos que ele ia para a cama, e agora ele aparece na cozinha com a Lily, meia hora depois.

"Sirius e o Peter querem comida, então…"

"Eles ainda não foram embora?"

"Não, tomaram posse da ala hospitalar, na verdade, já que tem várias camas vazias. O Mundungus também decidiu ficar aqui."

"Oh, não consigo imaginar que a Madame Pomfrey tenha ficado muito feliz."

"Pelo que eu sei, ela não sabe. Mas pode ter mudado." Tem uma pequena pausa. "Então..."

"Poppy!" diz a Lily alegremente.

"A Poppy pode te dar alguma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa! Eu estou faminta."

A elfa se abaixa em uma pequena cortesia, e sai e retorna antes mesmo que a comida do Remus tenha sido trazida.

"Aparentemente, você tem um serviço mais rápido do que eu."

"Provavelmente você fez um pedido maior." diz a Lily, mordendo uma salsicha. O Remus olha para o James por um instante, e acena levemente com a cabeça. O James sabe que isso significa que o Remus não vai mencionar isso para o Sirius ou o Peter. Ele acena grato como resposta.

O Remus sai no momento que a comida dele lhe é entregue, e deixa um bom dia para os dois.

"James, você foi muito rude."

"O quê?"

"Você não disse nenhuma palavra o tempo todo que ele estava aqui."

"Eu não acho que ele esteja inconsolável por causa disso." ele diz com um sorriso.

O James fica inteiramente satisfeito quando a Lily declara que ela não tinha comido tanto há muito tempo, e que ela talvez tenha que ser carregada de volta para o quarto dela. Com um movimento leve, ele a coloca sobre um ombro e sai da cozinha. Ainda bem que é época de Natal, e não tem muitos alunos em Hogwarts. Essa é a hora que os madrugadores estariam caminhando para o Salão Principal.

Entretanto, eles passaram por alguém. Felizmente foi somente o Pirraça. Ele não disse nenhuma grosseria, ele simplesmente dá uma saudação ao James e diz: "Prossiga, Sr. Potter, Sr.!"

"Eu pretendo, Pirraça, obrigado." Ele pula um pouco, para impedir que a Lily deslize. Curiosamente ela não disse nenhuma palavra desde que eles saíram da cozinha, nenhum "me solta" ou "me coloca no chão" ou nada.

"Está tudo bem, Evans?" ele diz, dando um tapa na bunda dela.

"Somente apreciando a vista."

"Bom, bom. Vigilância."

Ele a coloca na cama dela. "Banho e então cama."

"Eu não tenho pijama."

"Eu vou achar alguma coisa para você. Pode não estar limpo, mas vai ser mais confortável do que a roupa que você está usando agora. Eu vou levar as suas roupas para a Poppy, para que elas estejam limpas para você mais tarde."

A Lily se desveste no banheiro, abre um pouco a porta, e joga as roupas dela para fora. O James as pega e sai do quarto, antes de chamar a Poppy, que aparece instantaneamente.

"Sim, Sr. Potter, Sr.?"

"Você pode limpar aquelas para mim? É, para a Lily?" Ele colocou as roupas no sofá, de tal forma que ele não esteja 'dando' a roupa para ela. "E não as traga de volta até pelo menos 2 da tarde."

Ele não quer que a chegada barulhenta do elfo doméstico os acordasse mais cedo do que isso.

O James não demora muito para ir ao quarto dele, para buscar alguma roupa para dormir, mas mesmo sendo tão rápido, a Lily foi mais rápida com o banho dela.

"Lils?"

Ela estica um braço para fora da porta, para pegar as roupas, antes de fechar a porta novamente. Ela sai um minuto depois cheirando a blusa que ela acabou de vestir.

"Não está cheirando tão ruim." ela diz, aprovando.

"Eu tentei."

"Eu aprecio os seus esforços. Se não fosse por você, eu teria que dormir pelada."

Merda, porque ele foi oferecer buscar um pijama para ela?

Ela desliza para a cama, com um gemido satisfeito. "Minha querida cama, eu não vou deixar você por pelo menos 10 horas."

O James estuda o rosto dela intensamente.

"O quê?" ela pergunta nervosamente, ficando corada nas bochechas.

"Você não tem sardas." ele diz, apontando para o rosto dela.

"Não tenho mais não."

"Eu achei que todas as ruivas tivessem sardas."

"Bom, eu acho que você estava errado."

O James balança os ombros. "Têm coisas piores para estar errado."

"Verdade." ela diz, fechando os olhos. "Alguma chance de eu receber aquela massagem de novo?"

"Isso depende."

"Por favor?"

Ele teria concordado se ela tivesse dito, 'Faça agora, escravo!', mas é claro que ela não pensou em ser tão boazinha assim com ele.

A sensação é muito diferente dessa vez, em vez da roupa e do casaco, é somente esse pequeno tecido. Nada mais. Somente essa pequena camada entre as mãos dele e a pele dela. Em alguma parte doente da mente dele o James sabe que a roupa íntima dela estão entre os artigos que só vão ser devolvidos de tarde…

"Você é maravilhoso, James." ela suspira. Ele gosta do jeito que ela disse o nome dele agora. Sem fôlego e satisfeito, e de um jeito desejoso ao mesmo tempo.

"Me dizem muito isso."

"Shhh… não fale."

"Como quiser, minha querida."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nenhum dos acorda até as duas da tarde, quando a Poppy chega com as roupas dela. O CRACK alto os assusta para a consciência.

"Obrigado, Poppy." sussurra o James. A elfa acena e desaparece com um outro CRACK alto. A Lily abre os olhos e resmunga para a claridade. "Não." ela diz, acenando com uma mão, comandando as cortinas da cama. Obedientemente, elas se fecham, bloqueando a luz.

"Impressionante, ainda sonolenta e sem varinha." O James começa a abrir as cortinas novamente, para que ele possa sair.

Ela joga a mão dela na direção dele, atingindo a orelha dele. "Não abre. Muito claro."

"Você tem que sair da cama em alguma hora."

"Eu poderia ficar na cama o dia todo. Na verdade, eu acho que vou ficar."

Por mais apetitoso que seja se juntar a ela nisso, ele não pode. "Parece encantador. Eu tenho que me levantar. Vou jogar Quadribol com os rapazes."

"Posso assistir?"

"Eu achei que você fosse ficar na cama o dia todo?"

"Somente porque não tinha nada que fosse mais atraente."

"Ah, mas o pensamento de me assistir fazer a minha magia no campo foi muito para você resistir, não é?"

"É, claro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma hora depois os dois trocaram de roupa, comeram, e estão caminhando para o campo de Quadribol.

"Lily! Que bom que pode se unir a nós, espero que você vá jogar?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Sou somente espectadora."

"Humm, bem, tudo bem. O Gid e o Fab estão se juntando a nós, então vão ser 3 contra 3. Eu vou ficar com o Gideon e o Aluado."

"O que significa que eu fico com o Fabian e o Rabicho."

"Ali estão eles, eu posso ver o cabelo deles." Diz o Peter, apontando. O grupo se vira para ver duas pessoas com um cabelo vermelho forte a uma certa distância.

É impressionante assistir o James. Ela se lembra dos colegas de classe dela, algumas semanas atrás, dizendo que ele era um Deus em uma vassoura, e enquanto essas não sejam as palavras que ela teria escolhido, elas com certeza estão corretas. Ele gira, dá voltas, e mergulha como um profissional, se desvia do time oposto, e faz gols com a maior habilidade e graça.

Ela quer gritar 'Vai James!' mas não se admite a fazer isso. Ela não quer parecer a tola apaixonada que ela realmente é.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Se mostrando um pouco hoje, hein?" diz o Sirius, enquanto ele voa ao lado do James para defendê-lo. "Não sei porque você se incomoda, ela não está nem olhando."

"O quê?" O James olha na direção da arquibancada, e com certeza, os olhos dela estão grudados em um pedaço de pergaminho que ela está lendo. O James, levemente chateado com isso, bufa de raiva e continua a jogar (com um pouco menos de pretensão do que antes).

"James!" Lily? Tem que ser, ela é a única mulher por perto, e com certeza foi uma mulher que acabou de gritar. "JAMES!" ela grita de novo.

Ele se vira rapidamente para olhar para ela, ele a vê justamente quando a goles que o Peter jogou para ele o atinge na parte de trás da cabeça dele. 'Ótimo, ela está finalmente olhando para mim, e ela vê isso.' Ele esfrega a parte machucada pela goles, enquanto grita de volta, "O quê?"

"Vem aqui!" ela diz, acenando freneticamente.

"Tempo, rapazes!" ele diz para eles, enquanto voa para a arquibancada, deixando o resto dos jogadores para trás.

"Ela não é aquele tipo de namorada, não é? O tipo que faz ele largar tudo para fazer as mínimas vontades dela." Pergunta o Peter para o Remus e o Sirius. Todos os três se juntaram para observar a cena.

"Não, ela não é." diz o Sirius, com as sobrancelhas curvadas em preocupação. "A Evans não tem 'vontades' femininas e ela não importuna. Deve ser importante."

"SIRIUS!" grita o James. 'Sim, algo definitivamente está errado,' ele pensa, enquanto voa para se juntar a eles.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta imediatamente quando chega, sem ao menos desmontar da vassoura dele.

"Sirius, as suas primas Narcissa e Bellatrix, com quem elas se casaram?" pergunta o James.

"Desculpa, eu perdi as últimas cartas de notícias da família." ele diz sarcasticamente. "Nem mesmo sabia que a minha própria mãe tinha falecido, duas semanas depois, quando eu recebi a carta de Gringotes me informando que o ouro do cofre dos Black foi movido para o meu."

"A sua mãe faleceu?"

"Sirius, leia isso." ela diz, tirando a carta da mão do James, e entregando para o melhor amigo dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily estava assistindo feliz os rapazes jogando quadribol, quando a coruja aparece. Ela abre a carta curiosamente, o rabisco era tanto que ela mal conseguiu entender o que estava escrito a princípio. Ela sabe imediatamente de quem é carta, mesmo a letra não sendo familiar, porque estava endereçada para "Querida Lily Evans do cofre 877..."

'Findart!' ela pensa, e se concentra mais em decifrar o rabisco. Ele e os irmãos dele conseguiram. Quase tudo de um dos cofres do ministério (exceto o ouro) foi levado. A chave mestra do sistema de flu, todos os documentos foram levados do cofre, sobre o nome de Wanda Upkirk, tesoureira do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. As possibilidades são muito preocupantes.

As últimas pessoas com quem o Clandart trabalhou foram duas irmãs, Bellatrix e Narcissa anteriormente da casa dos Black. Ambas tinham cofres sobre o nome de solteira, mas ambos foram esvaziados e fechados nas duas últimas semanas. Não somente isso, mas o irmão dele, Endart, foi nas minas Dover, sobre ordens do Lorde das Trevas, para qual propósito, nenhum deles sabia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois que o James e o Sirius lêem a carta do Findart, fica concordado por todos que uma visita imediata ao castelo é necessária. O Sirius, que nem tinha se desmontados apropriadamente da vassoura dele, sobrevoa pelo ar, seguido de perto pela Lily e o James, que mandaram um patrono para alertar o diretor da chegada iminente deles.

Ela nem pensa duas vezes sobre aonde segurar dessa vez, ela envolve os braços dela seguramente em volta da cintura dele, o mais forte o possível, enquanto eles voam para o castelo. Quando as portas de carvalho estão a vista, a Lily levanta uma mão, abrindo as portas. O Sirius voa diretamente, sem se importar de desmontar da vassoura dele, então a Lily e o James também continuam montados na vassoura. Eles voam pelos vários lances de escada, diminuindo a longa distância consideravelmente.

Eles somente desmontam quando atingem a gárgula, que parece levar o dobro do tempo normal, como normalmente acontece quando se está com pressa.

"Wanda Upkirk está desaparecida," diz o Sirius. "Disseram no Profeta da semana passada."

"Eu vou para Londres. Conte para o Aluado. O ministério deve ser informado. Professor?"

"Sim, James. Eu concordo."

"É seguro aparatar? Se eles realmente tem tudo o que nós achamos que eles têm, eles podem monitorar cada movimento nosso."

"Londres é muito grande para rastrear cada bruxo ou bruxa que aparata. E Hogsmeade é uma vila mágica, têm muitos bruxos e bruxas para rastrear."

"Você tem certeza?" ela pergunta preocupada.

"Não completamente, não." diz o James honestamente. "Mas nós não temos muita escolha. Além do que, o que é suspeito sobre ir para Londres?"

"Eles sabem quem nós somos, James. Eles podem estar observando a gente especificamente. Especialmente o Dumbledore. A rede de flu está definitivamente fora de questão, e aparatar é arriscado. Qualquer tipo de transporte mágico, exceto vassoura, não é seguro."

"Chave de portal ilegal?"

"Professor, eles seriam capazes de detectar uma chave de portal que eles mesmo não criaram?"

"Não no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, mas se o Escritório de Uso Impróprio de Magia estiver igualmente infestado, o Traço pode ter sido restabelecido."

"O traço?"

"É o que o ministério utiliza para detectar magia de menores de idade." responde o James em vão.

"Mas isso não é retirado aos 17 anos?"

"Deveria ser, é claro. Mas eles reivindicam que o Ministério não pode dizer quem exatamente utiliza magia em uma dada área, somente que foi utilizada, e o que Ministério conta nos pais bruxos e bruxas para reforçar a proibição de magia por menores de idade nas casas deles. A coisa é, se o traço é retirado supostamente as 17 anos, então não deveria haver confusão se a magia detectada foi de menor de idade ou não, porque o traço dos pais já deveria ter sido retirado. A verdade é que eles podem detectar toda magia."

"Mas em Londres ou Hogsmeade."

"Eles não poderiam possivelmente saber de quem foi."

"Mas diga que a gente aparate em algum lugar, no meio do nada, e então façamos alguma magia..."

"Aí não tenho dúvidas."

"Professor?" a Lily se vira para o diretor, perguntando, quase que implorando por uma solução brilhante, mas é claro que não tem nenhuma.

"Eu poderia fazer uma chave de portal, a magia feita em Hogwarts não pode ser detectada, mas isso não os impediria de perceber a nossa chegada em Londres."

"Então?" pergunta o James para a Lily.

"O que é a vida sem alguns riscos, certo?" ela diz, com um sorriso fraco.

"Certo certo!" diz o Sirius.

"Muito bem," diz o Dumbledore. Como se estivesse alterando a cor, o Dumbledore muda a pena na mesa dele para uma Chave de Portal. "Estão todos prontos?"

"Eu não tenho a minha capa de invisibilidade."

"Você vai precisar dela?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Eu gosto de estar preparado…"

Quando o grupo de quatro bruxos chega em Londres, em frente ao Ministério da Magia, o James se vira para o Sirius. "Eu odeio ter que fazer isso contigo, mas tente descobrir sobre a Bellatrix e a Narcissa. O Professor vai diretamente para o Ministro, Lily, me encontre no escritório do Moody."

O Sirius não vai ao Ministério, então somente a Lily e o Dumbledore entram na cabine telefônica. A Lily ainda se sente levemente nervosa sobre ficar sozinha com o diretor. Ela confia no Dumbledore, mas o poder dele a assusta, e ela se sente como se cada vez que ele olha para ela, ele pode ver todos os defeitos dela.

Eles se separam no Átrio, o Dumbledore indo para o Ministro, e a Lily para o Quartel-General dos Aurores. O James não está no escritório do Moody. Eles está parado na área do escritório, conversando com a Agatha Argyle. Parece ser uma conversa séria, então ela se vira para entrar no escritório do Moody sozinha, mas ele segura a mão dela.

"Espera."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James," a Agatha o cumprimenta quando ele aparece.

"Olá."

"Veio conversar com o Moody?"

"Sim." ele responde curtamente, colocando as mãos no bolso.

"Bom, o Bartholomew Togglepike está lá agora."

"Importante?"

"Parece ser, ele entrou a mais de uma hora."

"Merda, isso é importante."

"O que é?"

"Eu não posso te dizer."

"James…"

"Eu não posso Aggie, você não é mais a minha parceira."

"Você me contava as coisas antes de sermos parceiros."

"Era diferente naquela época."

"Volta."

"Aggie, não faça isso."

"Nós éramos bons juntos, não éramos? Nós trabalhávamos bem juntos."

"Como aurores talvez, mas nós não fomos feitos para um relacionamento."

"Você simplesmente parou de tentar. A sua ida para Hogwarts mudou tudo. Faça que o Moody coloque outra pessoa em Hogwarts, e volte. Você é melhor em ação do que em uma sala de aula. O Moody disse que te substituiria caso você desejasse."

"Isso depende de mim, não de você."

"Dê outra chance para a gente, James."

"É muito tarde."

"Não, não é!" ela diz, balançando a cabeça em uma esperança furiosa. "Somente deixe Hogwarts e nós podemos voltar ao que éramos antes."

"Eu não te amo." ele diz simplesmente. É duro, e ele sabe disso, mas ela precisa ouvir isso. As lágrimas se formam nos olhos dela, mas ela as pisca para longe.

"Você chegou a me amar?"

"Não faça isso..."

"Responda a pergunta."

"Eu me importava com você. Eu ainda me importo com você, mas..."

"Tem outra pessoa?"

O James não diz nada.

"É ela?" a voz dela está cheia de tristeza e desprezo.

"Quem?"

"A de Hogsmeade. A pessoa cujas coisas eu declarei seguras, e trouxe de volta para cá ontem a noite. A garota que acabou de entrar."

O James se vir e a vê caminhando na direção do escritório do Moody, mas ele a impede.

"Espera." Ela dá um olhar questionador para ele, e ele responde. "Tem alguém lá. Parece que nós vamos ter que esperar a nossa vez."

"Ah." Ela olha entre o James e a Agatha, e percebe a expressão séria da mulher, e a expressão irritada do James. Parece que ela percebe que interrompeu alguma coisa. "Eu só… vou esperar na sua mesa, ok?" ela diz. O James solta a mão dela, e ela sai. A mesa do James é no lado oposto do aposento, então não tem perigo de ela ouvir, mas mesmo assim o James inclina a cabeça para a direção do corredor, e a Agatha o segue para fora.

"Ela não tem nada a ver conosco, então a deixe fora disso. Nós tínhamos terminado antes mesmo de eu ir para Hogwarts, só levou um tempo para eu perceber isso."

"Como que você pode dizer isso?"

"Agatha. Nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que verificar com meticulosidade o nosso relacionamento. Me desculpa, mas acabou, Aggie. Você é uma ótima aurora, e uma ótima mulher, e você sempre vai ser importante para mim, mas..."

"Chega." ela diz o cortando. "Eu entendo, certo. Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho."

Ele retorna para a mesa dele para encontrar a Lily sentada na mesa dele, com o pé dela na cadeira dele, e os cotovelos apoiados dos joelhos dela. Ela levanta as pernas e as cruza, permitindo que ele se sente. Ele apóia a cabeça na mesa. "Mulheres."

A Lily bagunça o cabelo dele, consolando ele. "Perigo ocupacional."

"Você não tem idéia..." ele sussurra.

"A porta do Moody está abrindo; alguém está saindo." ela diz, escorregando da mesa.

O James bate duas vezes claramente, antes de entrar. "Moody, você está livre? É importante."

O Moody olha para o relógio dele. "Quão importante?"

O James fecha a porta antes de dizer ousadamente. "Os Comensais da Morte têm o controle sobre o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. O cofre do ministério foi invadido, e tudo foi removido."

"Sente-se." ele ruge. "Explique-se."

O James conduz a Lily na frente dele, para ela se sentar. "Dê a carta para ele."

"Bafo de dragão." xinga o Moody enquanto lê.

"O Dumbledore foi ao Ministro." inclui o James.

"Bom. Lestrange. Sabia que eles estavam no lado dele."

"Lestrange?" pergunta a Lily.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, irmã da Nacrissa Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" pergunta o James incrédulo.

"Depois da noite passada, eu fiz uma pesquisa no Malfoy nos registros. Ele se casou com a Narcissa Black não faz muito tempo."

"O que nós fazemos?"

"Vamos fazer uma visita ao Departamento de Transportes Mágicos."

"Eles vão saber que algo está acontecendo, se um grupo de aurores aparecer e começar a fazer perguntas."

"Você trouxe aquela sua capa?"

"É claro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Moody bate no escritório do Benedict Bennington enquanto a Lily e o James ficam escondidos silenciosamente embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. O homem aparece, e o Moody pergunta para conversarem no escritório dele, e os dois homens saem.

" Você acha que o Bennington…?"

"Provavelmente não. Pode estar sobre a maldição Imperius, mas eu diria que outra pessoa que está no controle." O James faz uma varredura rápida do escritório, mas não tem nada de incomum ou fora do ordinário, então eles saem do escritório, e entram na próxima porta, que aparentemente foi recentemente renomeado como Escritório de Pesquisa.

Por sorte os ocupantes do escritório estão muito ocupados para perceber a porta se abrir e fechar sozinha. Todo mundo está prestando muita atenção a parede.

O James também olha para a parede em espanto. É como uma variação enorme do Mapa do Maroto. Nomes de pessoas piscam em um lugar, e uma linha vermelha conecta o nome a algum lugar no mapa enorme, com o nome reaparecendo no ponto final. A maior seção está voltada para a Grã Bretanha, que está dividida em 12 seções, com uma pessoa em uma mesa por seção. Centenas de nomes aparecem e desaparecem em vários lugares do mapa. A maior parte dos nomes estão escritos em uma formal normal, mas de vez em quando um nome é destacado, e o bruxo encarregado da seção toma nota e reporta no log. A nota voa imediatamente para fora da porta. Ele vê um dos nomes rapidamente. Dorcas Meadowes.

"Nós precisamos saber quem está recebendo essas notas." sussurra a Lily. A boca dela está realmente tocando a orelha dele, mas a voz dela é tão suave que ele quase não ouviu. O James concorda. Eles se movem pelas linhas de mesas até parecerem estar em outro aposento, com outro mapa enorme, mas de um tipo completamente diferente. Esse é obviamente da rede de Flu, porque em vez do mapa da Grã Bretanha, é como uma enorme teia, de milhares de lareiras miniaturas, uma levando a outra. A maior parte está acesa, como se existisse uma luz atrás delas, outras estão escuras, aparentemente são lareiras que foram desconectadas da rede. As lareiras mudam para verde quando um bruxo as utiliza. Não tem nomes dessa vez, mas certas lareiras piscam em vermelho, e o bruxo encarregado daquela lareira toma nota que alguém chegou naquele lugar. Novamente, o pergaminho sobrevoa para fora do aposento.

O James segura a mão dela, e ambos saem atrás do pergaminho. Para fora do aposento, cruzando o outro, pelo corredor, e ele desapareceu na sua própria lareira miniatura. Os pequenos pedaços de papel irrompem em uma luz verde, aparecendo quem sabe aonde.

"Merda." diz o James, levemente sem fôlego. "Vamos, vamos voltar para o escritório do Moody."

A reunião dura mais tempo do que a que tiveram mais cedo hoje, revendo tudo diversas vezes, repetindo as mesmas perguntas como se de repente eles fossem ter as respostas agora, em vez de quando ele as perguntou a 5 minutos atrás. Quantos no escritório do mapa estão sobre o poder do Voldemort e quantos estão sobre a maldição Imperius? Para onde as notas desaparecem? Para um dos defensores do Voldemort no Ministério, ou para o próprio Lorde das Trevas? Se fosse para um dos defensores, eles precisam descobrir quem é essa pessoa, e se for para o próprio Lorde das Trevas… bem, merda.

Eles discutiram demoradamente sobre tudo algumas vezes, sem êxito, então depois de pegar a mala da Lily (encolhida e colocada no bolso da Lily), eles vão embora. Eles estão caminhando pelo Átrio, quando a Lily pergunta, "Você acha que os nossos nomes iriam acender se nós aparatássemos em Hogsmeade?"

"Sim." ele responde, se virando para olhar para ela. Ela aparenta estar esgotada, preocupada, esperançosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Tudo parece girar junto naquelas profundas piscinas verdes dela.

"Mas mesmo assim nós vamos aparatar de volta, não é?"

"Nós podemos estar de volta seguros no castelo, antes deles nos alcançarem."

"Você não acha que eles veriam os nossos nomes, e imediatamente aparatariam para Hogsmeade, não é?"

"Não. O Voldemort gosta de planejar as coisas. Mas pode acontecer um dia desses."

"Então vamos esperar que hoje não seja esse dia."

"Certo." ele diz, colocando um braço em volta dela. Ele a guia para um ponto de desaparatação e a aperta para bem perto, para levá-los de volta para Hogsmeade.

Outra longa reunião no escritório do Dumbledore se segue, com resultados tão inúteis quando a anterior. A única coisa que eles puderam decidir é que outra reunião da Ordem deve acontecer logo, para consultar todos os outros membros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily espera até eles estarem de volta no quarto dela, e ela está desfazendo a mala dela recentemente readquirida, quando ela diz a verdade que está na mente dela.

"James?"

"Hmm?" Ele está esparramado na cama dela, encarando o teto em um tipo de atordoamento.

"Se as pessoas soubessem sobre isso, eles ficariam com medo de sair das suas próprias casas."

"Eles já estão com medo, Lily. Com certeza você já percebeu isso. As pessoas não conversam com ninguém que eles não conhecem, e evitam contato com aqueles que eles conhecem. Ninguém confia mais no outro. Aqueles que ainda aparecem para trabalhar, somente conversam sobre o clima porque ninguém sabe quem está ou não está trabalhando para você-sabe-quem. Hogwarts é o único lugar que está inalterado de algum jeito, mas mesmo aqui..."

"Eu sei. E por que eles se incomodaram em matar a Wanda Updike? Eles poderiam ter utilizado o Clandart para ter acesso ao cofre dela."

"Ela provavelmente não foi tão cooperativa quando os colegas de trabalho dela. Talvez ela tenha começado a resistir a Maldição Imperius, tendo que ser eliminada."

"Você acha que foi isso?"

"Eu acho que é bem capaz de ter sido."

Ela suspira e se joga na cama ao lado dele. "Eu acho que eles estão muito na nossa frente. Nós somente estamos perseguindo eles, tentando explicar como que eles conseguiram fazer as coisas terríveis que eles já fizeram. Como que nós vamos conseguir impedir essas coisas de acontecerem, se estamos tão atrás deles?"

"Eu não sei." ele diz, colocando um braço em volta dela, confortando-a. "Mas isso não é desculpa para desistirmos."

"Eu jamais desistiria." ela diz determinadamente.

"Eu sei que você jamais desistiria. É isso que eu amo em você."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No momento que ele diz isso, ele pára de respirar. Simplesmente saiu. Como ela vai receber isso? Vai incomodar ela? Agradá-la?

"Mas eu ainda quero um jeito melhor de lutar. Eu quero vencer." Ela responde. Ela nem ao menos percebeu o deslize dele.

"Nós vamos vencer. Nós vamos achar um jeito."

"Você acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza."

Ela sorri para ele, e se aninha nele, mas um instante depois ele pula para fora da cama.

"Dumbledore. Eu estou indo ver o Dumbledore. Eu volto mais tarde." Ele caminha rapidamente para fora do quarto dela, e sobe as escadas, na direção do escritório do Diretor.

"James?" diz o diretor, em uma leve surpresa. O próprio James está um pouco surpreso, mas ele se decidiu no momento que a Lily se aninhou nele. Ele vai ouvir o conselho da Agatha, e deixar Hogwarts. Se ele deixar Hogwarts, ele não vai mais ser o Professor da Lily, e nada vai poder impedi-los.

"É sobre a Li… Srta. Evans."

"Sim?"

"Eu… amo ela."

O Dumbledore não faz nada, além de ficar sentado por um instante, encarando ele. "E?"

As sobrancelhas do James se franzem em confusão. "E… eu não estou despedido?"

"Por que eu faria isso, James?"

"Bem… porque ela é uma aluna!"

"Sim, e se você tivesse seduzindo todos os seus alunos, eu te despediria imediatamente, mas vendo que esse não é o caso, eu não vejo motivos para te fazer sair, quando você tem um papel tão importante aqui."

"Você sabia?"

"Eu jamais presumiria saber algo desse tipo."

"E você realmente não vai me punir?"

"James, eu espero de coração jamais viver para ver o dia quando amar alguém verdadeiramente seja considerado uma coisa ruim, e eu com certeza nunca vou punir alguém por algo tão verdadeiramente maravilhoso. Nesses dias, o amor é a única arma verdadeira que nós temos para lutar. Você vai ser um inimigo bem poderoso contra o Voldemort."

O James tem a impressão que o Dumbledore tem um conhecimento sobre amor proibido. "E… você sabe… se ela…? É, esquece." Ele não é mais um menino na escola, e ele não vai perguntar para o Dumbledore se ele acha que ela a ame de volta. Ele é um homem, ele pode descobrir por si mesmo. "Boa noite, Professor."

Os olhos do Dumbledore brilham. "Somente tente ser um pouco mais discreto."

O James sorri de volta. "Desculpa, senhor. Eu descobri recentemente."

A Lily está correndo para fora do quarto quando ele chega ao andar dela.

"Lily! Aonde você está indo?"

"No Hagrid. Eu prometi ao Mercúrio que o visitaria. Eu quase esqueci."

O unicórnio parece ter amadurecido significativamente desde a última vez que o James o viu. Se o James visse qualquer outro unicórnio da idade dele, ele o consideraria adulto, mas de alguma foram ele sempre vai pensar no Mercúrio como uma criança. Ele ainda tem um espírito jovem, embora o corpo dele agora seja completamente adulto.

"É incrível como eles crescem rápido, não é?" diz o Hagrid em reconhecimento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eles tem que crescer rápido." responde a Lily, acariciando amavelmente o pescoço do unicórnio. "O que você me diz, garoto? Quer dar uma volta comigo?" ela sussurra no ouvido dele.

O Mercúrio abaixa a cabeça dela, para permitir que ela monte nele.

"Oi! O que você está fazendo?" grita o James, mas já é tarde demais. Ela já está montada e longe. Somente uma volta rápida no lago e de volta, ficando a vista o tempo todo. Faz tempo que ela cavalgou, e ela nunca fez sem cela, mas a pelugem do unicórnio é tão suave e graciosa que a Lily não se sente nem um pouco desconfortável. Ele diminui o passo quando eles se aproximam da cabana do Hagrid. O Hagrid está sorrindo amplamente, e o James… não está. Não é exatamente um rosto raivoso, mas não é satisfeito. Ela diria que ele parece confuso, mas não pode ser isso. É bem explicativo, nada que um homem inteligente como ele, possa ficar confuso com isso.

A expressão dele melhora quando a voz do Sirius soa da capa dele. Ele se vira, retira o espelho, e caminha alguns passos para conversar.

"Ele é lindo." diz o Hagrid afetuosamente.

"Ele com certeza é." ela diz, desmontando. O Hagrid produz um tipo de uma escova, e a Lily escova o pêlo do Mercúrio, embora realmente não precise. A pelugem dele não pode brilhar mais do que brilha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James não conta para a Lily sobre a visita extra dele para o diretor naquela noite, quando eles vão para a cama. Ele ainda não quer contar. Bem, isso não é exatamente verdade. Ele quer contar, ele só precisa juntar a coragem. Ele, James Potter, Grifinório orgulhoso e auror, precisa encontrar coragem. Provavelmente é a coisa mais assustadora que ele já encarou. Possível rejeição. Ele não vai agüentar se ela o rejeitar. É muito mais fácil ficar do jeito que eles são. É como se eles já fossem um casal. Na verdade, durante o dia, ele freqüentemente se esquece que eles não são um casal. Somente em relação a certas atividades físicas que o relacionamento deles varia do relacionamento de um casal real. Ele pode esquecer dessas atividades por mais um tempo, para ter mais tempo. Embora ele vai contar para ela. Logo. Somente não essa noite. Talvez amanhã também não.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, a Lily está sentada na sala comunal dela enquanto o James continua a dormir. Ela está tentando escrever uma resposta a carta do Findart. O que ela realmente quer é conversar com ele, se corresponder por coruja é um processo longo e entediante.

Ela decide deixar o James dormir enquanto ela vai visitar o Diretor. O fator do irmão Endart ter sido levado as Minas dos Duendes em Dover foi negligenciado completamente no dia anterior.

"Então, o que você proponha que façamos?" pergunta o Dumbledore.

"Eu quero ir para Londres, conversar com o Findart e os irmãos dele. Descobrir um pouco mais sobre essa mina, e o que o Lorde das Trevas quer nela. Mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu estou lá, e eu não vejo como que vou para Londres sem ser detectada."

"Por que você não pega o trem?" sugere simplesmente o Dumbledore. A Lily nem mesmo havia pensado no Expresso de Hogwarts! É uma idéia brilhante. É claro que vai levar algumas horas para chegar lá, mas nesse momento, a discrição é muito mais importante.

É claro que o trem ainda está na Plataforma 9 ¾ em Londres, então ela tem que esperar até amanhã de manhã para poder ir. Isso dá tempo para ela relaxar um pouco, e planejar o que vai fazer em seguida.

O James ainda está dormindo quando ela volta. Ela olha para o relógio, que diz 11: 52. Ela não precisa se sentir culpada em acordá-lo.

"James," ela diz, cutucando ele no braço. "Jaaaames." Agora ela tenta sacudir ele um pouco, mas isso se mostra igualmente inútil. Ela odeia ter que apelar para o velho Rictusempra, mas ele não parece estar deixando muita escolha.

Antes de retirar a varinha dela, ela pára por um momento, para brincar com o cabelo dele, já que ele está dormindo. Os cantos da boca dele se mexem, e ela franze as sobrancelhas. Ele está acordado?

"Que pena que você não vai acordar, James. Eu tinha esperanças de nunca mais ter que fazer isso de novo, mas parece que não resta mais nada a fazer. Hummm… Eu imagino se você vai bater o recorde do Sirius do tempo mais longo sobre o rictusempra."

"Sua bruxa malvada." ele diz, se virando para olhar para ela, e abrindo os olhos.

"O quê?"

"Um homem não pode se deitar depois de um longo e duro dia de trabalho?"

"Você já deitou, agora de volta ao trabalho."

"Qual trabalho?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte a Lily e o James embarcam no trem vermelho, que vai levá-los para Londres.

"Ah, o Express Hogwarts. Há quanto tempo…" diz o James nostalgicamente.

"E sem deliquentes para eu me preocupar. Ser um monitor, ou monitor chefe, realmente tira toda a graça da viagem já que você tem que ficar dizendo para os seus colegas se comportarem, o tempo todo"

Ela abre o compartimento dos monitores chefes, o melhor e o mais confortável, e se senta. O James coloca as vassouras no assento oposto a eles, e se senta ao lado dela.

"E então, o que vai ser? Exploding Snap?"

"Jogue sozinho," ela diz, se enrolando no assento. "Eu vou tirar um cochilo."

"A culpa é sua por ficar acordada até tão tarde na noite passada. Fazendo o dever de casa, ainda por cima."

"Eu não posso ficar para trás só porque estamos de férias. Eu não sei se vou estar muito ocupada no Ano Novo, então achei melhor me livrar de tudo logo."

"Eu somente não consigo acreditar que você se preocuparia com algo tão sem importância como dever de casa, hoje em dia."

"É o ano mais crucial. Se eu não conseguir NEWTs suficientes, então..."

"Então o Moody ainda vai deixar você se unir aos aurores. Você já se provou, ele mesmo disse. Os resultados dos testes são somente para mostrar que você tem o que precisa para o treinamento. Você basicamente fez esses passos serem um pouco supérfluos."

"Shh… não fale."

Ele acaricia a cabeça dela condescendentemente.

"Bons sonhos, Evans."

Quando eles chegam em Londres eles vão imediatamente para o banco de Gringotes, tentando chegar antes que feche. Já que está quase na hora de fechar, e hoje é Véspera de Natal (e a maior parte das pessoas está com medo de sair de casa) estava completamente vazio.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o Findart, por favor." diz a Lily claramente para o único duende remanescente na recepção.

"Findart!" ele resmunga.

Ele aparece um instante depois, mas quando ele vê o James, os olhos dele se estreitam.

"Me encontre do lado de fora quando você tiver terminado o trabalho."

Ele concorda e volta para o que seja que ele estivesse fazendo antes de ser convocado. A Lily espera que ele não fique em apuros por isso. Ela e o James se sentam na escadaria da frente, esperando dar 5 horas da tarde. Não falta muito.

Quando o Findart aparece, ele parece estar um pouco irritado. "Quem é esse?" ele pergunta, suspeito.

"Esse é o Auror enviado para ajudar." mente a Lily. O James não veio a nome do Ministério, ele veio porque ela pediu para ele vir. Mesmo assim, ela quer reforçar a idéia que os bruxos estão trabalhando para ajudar a ele e a família dele.

"Muito bem." ele diz, embora a dúvida ainda permanece claramente nos olhos dele. "Isso vai levar muito tempo? Eu vou para as minas para ver o Endart hoje a noite."

"É sobre isso que eu queria conversar contigo. Você sabe qual interesse que o Lorde das Trevas possa ter nas minas?"

"Além das jóias preciosas que todos os humanos querem? Não."

"Talvez ele só esteja tentando usar o Endart para convencer os duendes das minas para se unirem a ele." ela diz para o James.

"É possível. Você disse que vai lá hoje a noite?"

"Sim." ele responde.

A Lily e o James simplesmente olham um para o outro, e ambos sabem. Eles acenam, concordando. Então eles também vão para Dover...

James trouxe vassouras, no caso deles precisarem encontrar um outro jeito de retornar. Agora é o único jeito que eles têm para chegar a Dover sem ninguém tomar conhecimento. O James monta em uma vassoura, e a Lily e o Findart montam na outra. Eles têm que voar mais alto do que a Lily jamais voou, para impedir de serem reconhecidos por trouxas que estejam observando as estrelas.

A jornada leva algumas horas, e na hora que eles vêem o mar, tanto a Lily quanto o James estão congelados em suas vassouras. Eles decidiram durante o caminho que não usariam magia. Dover não é um lugar mágico ativo, e o se o Escritório de Uso Impróprio da Magia também estiver corrompido, como o James e o Dumbledore acham que está, qualquer feitiço lançado chamaria atenção imediata para a presença deles, especialmente por eles estarem em uma área que parece que o Voldemort está focalizando alguns dos seus esforços.

Quando eles começam a descer, o James sente um calafrio no corpo dele, que não tem nada a ver com pressão atmosférica. A falta de esperança o agarra enquanto eles vão mais baixo, com uma neblina sobrevoando abaixo.

Dementadores. Como que eles conseguiram trazê-los para tão longe de Azkaban? Ele prende a respiração e olha na direção da Lily bem a tempo. Os olhos dela giram, enquanto ela começa a escorregar da vassoura dela.

"Lily! Não!" ele grita. O Findart tenta segurar ela, mas o duende não é grande o suficiente para puxar o peso da Lily. O James mergulha como ele nunca havia mergulhado antes. Ele agarra a manga do casaco dela, e segura desesperadamente, enquanto ele a abaixa para o chão. Ele ouve antes de sentir, o tecido rasgando. A manga na qual ele está segurando se rasga na costura, e a Lily cai os últimos 3 metros, atingindo o chão.

"Lily! Lily!" Ele apalpa a cabeça dela, para ter certeza que ela não bateu com a cabeça. Não, ela somente desmaiou por causa dos dementadores. Os dementadores sentem os dois, e começam a circular em volta deles. Sem ao menos pensar, o James pega a varinha dele e conjura o cervo para espantá-los, antes de se voltar para a Lily.

"Vamos Lily, volta para mim." Ele está tentado a tirar o colar dela. "Vamos. Você não está no lago de Hogwarts, você está aqui comigo. Vamos… vamos!"

Ele dá um tapa na bochecha dela, e imediatamente a beija se desculpando freneticamente. O Findart pousa sem jeito, quando a Lily começa a voltar a si. "Você sempre me trás de volta, não é."

"Você está bem? Você caiu da sua vassoura."

"Sim, eu acho que sim." Ele a ajuda a se levantar. Ela está instável e pálida, mas pelo menos está consciente. Ela olha em volta nervosamente.

"Aonde eles foram?"

"Eu os assustei."

A Lily aparenta estar horrorizada. "Oh, James, você não fez isso!"

Não tem mais tempo para conversa, porque várias figuras aparecem em volta deles.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?"

A Lily encara em uma fascinação horrorizada, vendo o Voldemort pela primeira vez. Ela está paralisada com um coelho sobre o olhar de uma cobra, porque os olhos dele são exatamente como os de uma serpente. Além disso voz dele é mais aguda e graciosa do que ela havia imaginado, quase como um silvo…

"Ooh, é a Olga Malinkov," diz uma linda mulher de cabelos pretos na direita dele.

"Eu acredito que você esteja correta, Bella."

"E o Potter." ela cospe, nenhum pouco parecido com o ronronar que ela utilizou com o pseudônimo da Lily.

O James fica na frente da Lily, de forma protetora, mas ela puxa a capa dele, e fica determinadamente ao lado dele. Eles estão nisso juntos.

"Vocês dois se recusaram a se unir a mim individualmente, e agora juntos tentam me desafiar? Bom, vocês não vão ter sucesso, eu prometo isso."

"E quem é esse?" pergunta a Bellatrix ao duende em uma voz de bebê.

"Eu me chamo Findart."

"Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer, Findart. Avada Kedavra!" E assim à toa, o duende está morto. Talvez ela tenha um fetiche em matar duendes, ou talvez seja um prazer em torturar qualquer um.

"Sua vaca!" grita a Lily, mandando a azaração bowling ball mais forte que ela já conjurou na Lestrange. A força do feitiço a derruba, mas ela se levanta, sorrindo como maníaca.

"Vamos deixar as damas sozinhas." diz o Voldemort com um sorriso. "Vocês dois lidam com o Sr. Malinkov enquanto eu checo nas minas. Não se preocupe," ele adiciona para o James, "Eu vou voltar."

Ele desaparece sem ao menos um pop, deixando o James para encarar dois Comensais da Morte sozinho.

O James é o primeiro a atacar, mas o ataque é bloqueado, e ambos os homens mandam feitiços retaliativos em resposta para ele. Ele pára um, mas o outro o arremessa dolorosamente para trás, quase que o mandando para baixo no despenhadeiro.

Ele finca as unhas, arranhando para impedir de rolar pelo abismo, e nem mesmo espera ficar de pé para estupefazer um dos Comensais da Morte.

O homem cai no chão. O James bloqueia a próxima maldição com pouco esforço. A Lily o atingiu com feitiços muito mais difíceis antes. Quando é somente um contra um, não tem dúvidas quem é o melhor duelista.

O James está para terminar com o comensal, quando gritos altos e agudos o fazem congelar. Ele já ouviu esse tipo de grito antes, mais recentemente na sala de aula dele, quando os alunos do sétimo ano confrontaram o bicho papão. A Lily grita agora, como a Moira havia gritado então.

A mente dele é preenchida com mais nada exceto o som da dor dela. "Lily!" Ele tropeça em pedras e raízes para chegar até ela.

A Bellatrix Lestrange está parada sobre ela, rindo como uma aluna. O James nem mesmo se importa com a varinha; ele quer estrangular ela com as mãos dele.

Enquanto as mãos dele se fecham na garganta dela, ela faz um som que parece ser quase orgásmico. Ela fecha os olhos, enquanto ele aperta mais ainda, com o sorriso dela crescendo mais ainda.

Essa mulher doente está realmente gostando disso! Enojado, ele a joga com força no chão, e a estupefaz. Ele realmente quer assistir os dementadores pegarem ela, para ver o quanto que ela vai gostar disso.

Na raiva dele, ele esqueceu que ele havia deixado um oponente a solta. Aparentemente, ele usou o tempo que o James gastou na Lestrange para acordar com Enervate o parceiro dele, e antes que o James possa ir até a Lily, os dois homens estão atacando ele novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda ofegante e se contorcendo, a Lily se senta lentamente, quase que em descrença que a dor finalmente parou. Se ela tivesse sido capaz de falar, ela teria implorado a Bellatrix para matá-la. Ela somente queria desmaiar, morrer, fazer tudo isso terminar não importasse como, e repentinamente, parou.

Quando os sentidos dela retornam completamente para ela, ela olha em volta em pânico procurando pelo James. Ela segue os sons das vozes gritando, e os raios de luz de várias cores. Está muito escuro para realmente ver, mas ela está tão distraída que o pensamento de acender a varinha dela nem ao menos passou pela cabeça dela. Ela tropeça no pobre Findart, enquanto ela corre para o James, mas ela não tem tempo de se sentir triste pelo duende.

Então tem um som alto nauseante de algo rasgando, enquanto ela se aproxima, e a Lily vê um dos Comensais da Morte colapsar no chão, chorando de dor e abraçando a perna dele. O James rasgou o fêmur dele, o que é bem impressionante, já que ele está sobrevoando de cabeça para baixo, a 2 metros do chão.

O sangue deve ter corrido para a cabeça dele, porque parece que ele desmaia, soltando a varinha dele.

"Sectumsempra!" grita o Comensal da Morte.

'Não!' ela pensa. 'Maldito seja, Severus, por inventar aquele feitiço!'

Ela joga um feitiço que ela mesmo já sentiu o efeito uma vez, mas dessa vez ela não vai parar o feitiço. O James cai no chão no mesmo momento que o Comensal da Morte colapsa quando o feitiço da constrição compressa o ar dos pulmões dele.

Ela não pode ver, mas ela sabe que o sangue de múltiplos cortes está ensopando a roupa dele. A Lily estupefaz o comensal com a perna quebrada, tirando ele da miséria dele, e caminha brutalmente pelo homem que agora parou de se contorcer, ou de respirar também.

Ela se ajoelha ao lado do James, que está muito branco, mas ainda consciente. Ela rapidamente abre a camisa dele, e começa a curar cada corte, silenciosamente xingando o Severus o tempo todo.

"James, fica comigo. Não desmaie."

"Eu estou aqui." ele diz fracamente.

"Bom, focalize em mim, se focalize na minha voz. Fique aqui, fique acordado."

"Mmmm."

"Não! Fique de olhos abertos! Olha para mim James, olha para mim!"

Ela continua a curar a pele dele o mais rápido o possível. Definitivamente não é a melhor cura dela, e provavelmente vão ficar muitas cicatrizes mais tarde, mas nesse momento o importante é impedí-lo de sangrar até a morte.

Ele começa a ficar com uma aparência muito melhor, depois que o sangue que estava na cabeça dele agora está circulando pelo corpo dele, e não para fora do corpo dele.

"Vamos, levante." ela diz, ajudando ele a se sentar, e depois a levantar.

"A minha varinha?"

A Lily olha em volta e a encontra no chão, a poucos metros de distância. Ela se move para buscá-la, e no momento que ela se abaixa para pegá-la, ela ouve aquela voz alta excêntrica novamente.

"Isso somente prova que quando você quer que algo seja feito corretamente..."

"Meu Lorde, meu lorde, eu tentei,"

"Sim, Bella."

A Lily gira para ver o Voldemort com a varinha dele apontada no James. A Lily entra em pânico, não tem como parar a maldição da morte, e todos sabem disso. Qualquer coisa, exceto aquela. Qualquer coisa.

A Lily faz a única coisa na qual ela consegue pensar no centésimo de segundo que ela possui. Ela levita um pedregulho e o sobrevoa na direção da luz verde que estava voando na direção dele. Ele desvia do caminho, evitando por pouco os pedaços do pedregulho que voam em todas as direções. A Lily o ajuda a se levantar, e entrega a varinha dele para ele.

Se ele estivesse pensando, ele teria pulado para trás da Lily, quando a Bellatrix joga a próxima maldição. A proteção do colar dela seria o suficiente para parar uma maldição tão simples, mas em vez disso ele pula automaticamente na frente dela. A maldição atinge ele diretamente no peito, com a força dela o jogando para trás, na Lily, e mandando os dois para baixo do despenhadeiro.

A Lily agarra o James fortemente enquanto eles caem; a única coisa que ela pode ouvir sobre o barulho da água que está se aproximando rapidamente, é a risada triunfante da Bella...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**História Bônus: A História dos Armários Sumidouros**

Os armários foram originalmente propriedades da família Black. Phineus Nigelus levou um com ele durante a época que ele era Diretor em Hogwarts, e o outro permaneceu na casa da família Black, em Grimauld Place.

Muitos anos depois, quando a mãe do Sirius morreu, as mulheres Black (Bellatrix e Narcissa) utilizam a casa vazia e o velho armário para aprisionar um duende. Elas esqueceram do duende até que o elfo doméstico Monstro as lembrasse dele. Elas ordenam que o elfo jogue o armário fora, e é claro que ele obedece.

Mas o Monstro, com o jeito que ele é sobre as propriedades da família Black, retorna mais tarde para recuperar o armário do lixeiro aonde ele o deixou, e o armário permaneceu na Casa dos Black, aonde ele achava que ele realmente pertencia.

A Lily encontra um armário esquecido nas masmorras de Hogwarts, que continha um duende de Gringotes morto.

Muitos anos depois, um jovem Harry Potter deixa um rastro de lama no castelo, e o amigo dele, Nick Quase sem cabeça, convence o Pirraça de quebrar o armário (no Filch.)

Ele se quebra.

Muitos anos se passam, e os irmãos gêmeos Weasley colocam o Montague no armário, onde ele some. O homem Sirius Black morre, e o Mundungus Fletcher não perde tempo em vender as propriedades na Casa dos Black. Subseqüentemente, o armário sumidouro é vendido para uma loja em Knockturn Alley.

No ano seguinte, quando recuperou o amigo dele, o Draco Malfoy aprende que um armário está no Borgin e Burkes, e resolve consertar o armário quebrado de Hogwarts.

E no final daquele ano ele conserta, e os Comensais da Morte invadem o castelo.

Dumbledore morre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Só para constar, esse não é o fim da nossa história. Muito ainda está por vir.

O próximo capítulo tem umas 40 páginas. Longo. Mais não tanto quanto esse. Não pretendo demorar tanto para traduzir o próximo. Quem sabe posto no fim-de-semana que vem. Sei que devem estar ansiosos…

Desculpem a demora.


	44. O Beijo ERRADO

A/N: Poucos reviews no capítulo anterior… Bem, eu acho que eu mereço por ter demorado tanto para postar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 44: O Beijo ERRADO**_

As costas da Lily colidem dolorosamente com uma pedra sobressalente, antes deles caírem o restante do caminho. A Lily não sabe aonde a varinha dela foi parar, e no momento ela nem está pensando nisso. Ela agarra o corpo mole do James, gritando repetidamente na mente dela '_Arresto Momentum!_'

Se o feitiço funcionou, ela não sabe dizer, porque eles atingem a água com um golpe doloroso, mas se não fosse maré alta, eles teriam atingido as pedras com um golpe muito mais doloroso. Mesmo depois de bater na água gélida, o pé da Lily atinge o fundo rochoso logo depois da cabeça dela submergir. O choque é doloroso, a água gélida na pele dela é dolorosa, o batimento errático do coração dela no peito dela é doloroso. Ela não consegue ver nada, mas ela sabe aonde é para cima, então ela ignora o tornozelo machucado ela, e se empurra fortemente para cima, levando o James juntamente com ela de volta a superfície.

Ela está ofegante, fazendo o máximo o possível para não ser levada de volta para baixo, com o peso da roupa dela molhada, e o peso de um homem adulto inconsciente. Se certificar que o a cabeça dele permaneça acima da água é a parte mais difícil, porque a cabeça dele fica caindo para um lado. Ela engole litros de água do mar, se engasgando repetidamente com cada onda.

O esforço de mantê-los flutuando é muito forte, e a parte de trás da cabeça dela agora está doendo muito com o ar gélido batendo no cabelo molhado dela. A Bella deve ter achado que eles não poderiam sobreviver a queda, porque não parece que ela mandou nenhum feitiço malicioso atrás deles.

Eles dizem que a adrenalina pode ter efeitos extraordinários no corpo humano, e essa é a única explicação que ela consegue achar para ter conseguido tirá-los da água, indo para uma superfície rochosa. (A não ser que você seja uma pessoa romântica, o que nesse caso, você pode dizer que foi o amor.)

Para o alívio da Lily o James ainda está respirando, mas ele não está acordando. A Bella não o estupefez, então por que ele desmaiou? Ela o arrasta pela superfície rochosa, onde ela encontra um tipo de alcova, pelo menos um tipo mínimo de abrigo do vento e da visibilidade. A Lily teria chamado isso de uma caverna, se fosse um pouco maior, mas não é nada exceto um nicho grande nas pedras. Ela o empurra para dentro, e retira a capa dela, para impedir de escorrer nele.

A Lily xinga, ela mal consegue ver nada, ela está bloqueando a pouca luz que a lua está fornecendo. Ela engatinha para cima dele e observa novamente, apalpando a cabeça dele. O cabelo dele está tão grosso e molhado, que é difícil dizer o que possa ou não ser um machucado. Ela suspira em frustração ansiosa, enquanto retira as mãos, sem encontrar nada.

Para o horror dela, ela vê que na verdade tem sangue nas mãos dela, então ela volta a apalpar a cabeça do James, para encontrar o local aonde a cabeça dele tenha sido atingida. Talvez ele tenha batido com a cabeça na mesma pedra que foi responsável pelo grande machucado nas costas da Lily.

Ela encontra o que sente ser um inchaço e um corte. Se ela fizer qualquer tipo de magia agora, então eles vão saber, obviamente eles detectaram o patrono do James, e se alguém fizer um feitiço de cura, ficaria muito claro que eles não morreram. Se o Voldemort e seus comensais vierem atrás deles agora, eles não teriam a mínima chance.

Ela quer gritar em frustração. 'Vamos, Lily. Você é uma nascida trouxa, o que um trouxa faria?' Ela remove os sapatos e as meias dela. Ela as estica o máximo o possível, antes de envolvê-las em volta da cabeça machucada dele. São meias de lã, então é possível que elas possam parar o sangramento. Mesmo assim, ela mantém a pressão nelas.

'Ok, pense.' ela diz para si mesma, tentando permanecer calma. 'Quais são as soluções?' Bom, parecem ter tantos problemas na situação atual, que não tem uma solução que possa consertar todos, ou até menos, alguns deles. Ela não pode fazer magia, e ela não pode se mover. A única coisa que ela pode fazer é esperar o James acordar.

'Sirius!' ela pensa alegremente. Ela procura pela capa do James pelo espelho, mas não o encontra. Será que ele caiu? Ela encontra a bolsa que ela havia dado para ele, mas mesmo que o espelho estivesse ali, ela não seria capaz de encontrá-lo. Ela não tem certeza que esteja ali, e portanto não pode retirá-lo para contatar o Sirius. Ela retorna a fazer pressão na cabeça do James, e espera. Ela sempre achou que fosse uma pessoa paciente, mas isso é enlouquecedor. Essa impotência. Essa vulnerabilidade completa e absoluta.

Ela fica sentada tremendo, com a cabeça do James no colo dela. É inverno, e eles estão encharcados do lado de fora no frio. A Lily odiaria ter escapado do Lorde das Trevas somente para morrer de hipotermia em uma caverna. Mas se ela vai morrer, não tem mais ninguém com quem ela gostaria do que ele. E então ela percebe que, se ela está congelando, o James deve estar congelando mais ainda, por ter perdido tanto sangue, e ficar nessas roupas encharcadas vai prejudicar mais do que ajudar. Ela retira o próprio casaco dela, e começa a retirar a capa e a camisa do James. Ele não está tremendo, o corpo dele não está se contraindo naturalmente como geralmente faz para conservar o calor. O corpo dele não está respondendo ao ambiente, então a Lily vai ter que fazer isso por ele. Ela começa a esfregar os braços dele furiosamente, esquentando o pouco de sangue que resta nele. Ela quer manter a cabeça, os pés e o pulso dele quentes com alguma coisa, mas não tem absolutamente nada seco que ela possa utilizar. O calor escapa principalmente da cabeça, e ela espera que o colo dela possa prover algum calor. Os pés dele estão muito fora de alcance no momento, mas ela fricciona os pulsos dele. Os pulsos contém a pele mais fina, então o sangue está mais próximo a superfície, o que faz ser mais fácil esfriar e aquecer.

Ela se sente como se estivesse fazendo tudo o que ela pode, mas mesmo assim não é o suficiente. Os dentes dela estão batendo tanto que ela tem certeza que eles vão bater e quebrar em pedacinhos na boca dela. Ela nem mesmo consegue mais sentir os pés dela, o que significa que ela não sente mais a dor aguda no tornozelo dela, que agora está inchado e roxo. Embora ela consiga sentir o assobio nauseante no estômago dela, mas ela coloca esse pensamento para o lado.

"Pontas!"

A Lily quase que chora de alegria com o som da voz do Sirius vindo da bolsa três horas depois. Sabendo que o espelho deve estar lá dentro, agora ela é capaz de retirá-lo com mãos que tremem de frio e de alívio delirante.

"Sirius! Sirius, oh graças a Deus."

"Lily, o que aconteceu? Vocês já deveriam estar de volta."

"Sirius, está tão frio. Eu estou com tanto frio."

"Lily," ele diz calmamente. "Me diga aonde você está, e o que aconteceu."

"Eu estou encharcada e congelando lentamente até a morte em uma caverna em Dover." ela começa. Ela conta para ele o que os trouxe a essa condição infeliz, e porque ela não pode contatá-lo mais cedo. "Nós não podemos fazer magia, nós não estamos com as nossas varinhas, e até o James acordar, nós não podemos nos mover. E quando pudermos, não pode ser por magia."

"Eu estou saindo agora para buscar vocês." ele diz decididamente. "Pode levar algumas horas para dirigir até aí, mas eu vou para aí. Agüente firme."

"Traga… roupa… quente..."

"Eu vou levar. E eu vou convocar as suas varinhas daqui. Não se preocupe. Somente agüente firme até eu chegar aí. Vocês vão ficar bem."

"Aham..." ela diz, concordando e tremendo.

"Lily, eu prometo."

"Eu acredito em você."

"Bom, eu não posso dirigir e conversar ao mesmo tempo, então eu vou ter que desligar. Eu vou estar aí o mais rápido o possível."

"Muito obrigada." Ela mal consegue esconder a emoção na voz dela.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

A conexão é quebrada, e a Lily coloca o espelho de lado, e continua os esforços dela de manter o James aquecido. Ela não quer deixar o abrigo da caverna, mas uma hora depois, ela tem que sair, pois ela não consegue mais ignorar a pressão na bexiga dela. A perna dela está adormecida e é uma caminhada dolorosa até as rochas. O sangue retorna as pernas dela, e a caminha de volta é mais dolorosa ainda. Ela não pode exatamente saltar em uma perna porque as pedras são escorregadias, e manter o equilíbrio com ambas as pernas já é difícil. Eventualmente, ela rasteja de volta sobre as pedras escorregadias para o pequeno abrigo deles. A saia dela está praticamente seca agora, mas a blusa dela ainda está úmida. Ela rola o James, e tira a camisa molhada dele e a coloca próxima da dela. A pele deles é a coisa mais quente que eles possuem, e mesmo ela está um pouco fria e pegajosa.

Ela levanta o máximo possível das costas dele chão, tentando fazer o máximo de contato com a pele dela o possível. Compartilhar o calor corpóreo é a única opção que resta para eles.

"Aqueça aqueça aqueça" ela diz, enquanto fricciona, tentando não fazer nenhuma magia sem varinha, tentando ignorar a dor que está em todo o lugar, pele, estômago, costas. Ela esfrega as palmas das mãos dela tentando criar fricção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James tem uma dor de cabeça terrível, e ele não consegue ver nada, está muito escuro. A bochecha dele está encostada em algo quente e macio, e a Lily está esfregando uma mão para cima e para baixo, no braço dele. O resto dele está congelado.

"Aqueça, fique quente." ela repete sem parar.

Ele geme e se senta, deixando o travesseiro dele.

"Ah, obrigada." ela respira.

"Aonde nós estamos?"

"Não muito longe de aonde nós caímos."

"Caímos? Ah, certo..." Está tudo retornando para ele agora. A Bellatrix quis jogar a Lily do abismo. A mente dele volta para o instante quando a Bellatrix estava sorrindo jubilantemente sobre a Lily, enquanto ela se estremecia sobre os efeitos da maldição da tortura. Aquela vaca torturou e tentou matar a_** Lily dele**_. Ele deveria ter matado a masoquista quando ele teve a chance. Sado-masoquista, ele se corrige enquanto se lembra da expressão no rosto dela. O James geme nervosamente.

"O Sirius está vindo para cá. Ele vai ter as nossas varinhas, e algo quente para a gente, quando ele chegar aqui."

"Em quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei, ele espelhou a mais ou menos uma hora atrás, então ele deve ter saído logo depois."

"A quanto tempo nós estamos aqui?"

"Horas. Talvez quatro. Eu não sei exatamente, o seu relógio parou."

"Merda." ele diz, olhando para o relógio que o avô dele deixou para ele.

"Melhor o relógio do que você." ela diz, colocando os joelhos no peito dela, e envolvendo os braços dela em volta, para friccionar eles.

Ele pode ver as camisas brancas deles no chão perto dela. Ele se vira para ver as capas dos dois próximas dos sapatos deles. Ela deve ter retirado ele da água, arrastado ele até aqui, e tentando manter ele aquecido. Agora que ele não está deitado em cima dela, o James não tem nada quente para se apegar. Ele nunca sentiu tanto frio na vida dele toda.

"Obrigado. Por… me salvar." Soa tão sentimental, tão imperfeito, na cabeça dele. Quando ela disse isso para ele não soou nada imperfeito, mas vindo dele somente soa patético.

"Mas eu matei ele." ela diz, batendo os dentes.

"Quem?"

"Aquele cuja perna você não quebrou. O que fez isso contigo." Ela aponta para o peito dele. Ele não pode ver o estrago porque ele está bloqueando a luz, mas ele sabe sobre o que ela está falando. Ele não pensou nisso. Sim, ela também salvou a vida dele naquele momento.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, chegando mais próximo, sentando ao lado dela em vez de na frente dela, deixando o pouco luar penetrar no pequeno buraco. Ele pode ver as expressões faciais dela agora. A pele pálida dela brilha agora, como nunca havia brilhado antes.

"Eu gostaria de não ter matado ele, e ainda assim..."

"O quê?" ele pergunta, se aproximando mais do calor dela.

"Eu também não queria que ele vivesse. Isso me faz ser uma pessoa ruim?"

Ele não quer pensar sobre ambigüidades morais como se é ou não possível matar pelo bem. Ela eliminou um inimigo perigoso, e não tem como ela poder ir para Azkaban por assassinato. Foi em defesa. Não foi auto defesa, mas mesmo assim foi defesa.

"Se você é uma pessoa ruim, então eu não conheço nenhuma boa."

Ela sorri fracamente. "Merlin, está tão frio..." Ela apalpa as camisas ao lado dela. "E elas ainda não estão secas."

"Eu não acho que elas vão secar desse jeito."

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?"

"Somente uma."

"Vamos ouvir, os meus pedaços congelados estão quase quebrando."

Ele a agarra pela cintura e a puxa para ele. Ele coloca as duas mãos dele no estômago nu dela. Está tão quente, como uma pequena fornalha. Sobre circunstâncias normais, ele não teria feito algo tão atrevido, mas eles iriam congelar até a morte, caso eles não compartilhassem calor humano. Mesmo os dois ainda estando tremendo, é uma melhoria óbvia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily se sente corar. Dessa vez ela está feliz que ela fique tão facilmente envergonhada e excitada pelo toque dele. Parece que ele acende um fogo na pele dela, aonde quer que entre em contato com a dele.

"Você está tão quente." ele diz para ela, colocando a bochecha dele no ombro dela. Ela coloca os braços dela sobre os dele, ainda preocupada com ele. "Sabia, é tão fácil ridicularizar a técnica de sobrevivência de tirar a roupa e compartilhar calor humano, até que você realmente tenha que fazer isso." ele diz. Ela pode sentir o queixo dele balançando sobre o ombro dela, enquanto o maxilar dele chocalha.

"Ahamm," ela concorda. É inteiramente verdade. É tão fácil rir ao ouvir as histórias das pessoas fazendo isso, mas nesse momento é a única coisa que possa mantê-los vivos. Do lado de fora ela vê, para o desânimo dela, que está nevando.

"Eu estou feliz que é você, e não o Rabicho." ele brinca.

"Eu não me importaria em incluir ele no grupo. Ele tem mais isolamento do que nós dois."

"Juntos. Verdade. Merda, aonde está o Peter quando a gente precisa dele? Aqui estava eu me achando sortudo por não ter que me aninhar com um cara. A verdade é que eu me aninharia com um macaco, se isso fosse trazer um pouco de calor nas minhas costas. Eu mal consigo sentí-las."

"Você quer se mover?"

"Daqui a pouco. Sabia, a gente ainda não sabe o que tem de tão importante nessas minas. Nós ainda estamos um passo atrás."

"Sim, mas pelo menos eles acham que nós sabemos, o que quer dizer alguma coisa. Por que eles teriam respondido tão rapidamente? O Voldemort quis checar as minas antes de se importar em lidar conosco. Ele deve achar que nós sabemos o que ele está tentando fazer."

"Sim, e ele vai nos odiar mais ainda por causa disso."

"James," ela diz, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, para apoiar no ombro dele. "Por que a gente não consegue fazer as coisas certas?"

"Não diga isso. Nós estamos fazendo progresso."

"Somente não tanto progresso quanto eles."

"Nós vamos chegar lá."

"É difícil imaginar, quando se está tremendo em uma caverna, e eles provavelmente estão celebrando a sua morte."

"Imagine o rosto da Bellatrix quando ela ver que não nos matou." ele diz com uma alegria malévola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Você já sentiu a maldição cruciatus alguma vez?" ela pergunta. Ele pára de sorrir, e a abraça mais fortemente. Ele não pode trazer ela mais para perto, mas ele pode apertar ela mais forte.

"Não. E eu sinto muito que você tenha sentido. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo."

"Não é culpa sua."

"Puh. Eu fui com você para Londres para te proteger. E você quem me salvou. Duas vezes."

"Você veio me ajudar. Não me proteger. Eu achei que você tinha dito que nós éramos um time."

"Nós somos."

"Bom." ela diz, se mexendo para longe dele. "Vamos ver as suas costas."

"Provavelmente é uma boa idéia."

"Parece estar roxo." ela diz, no momento em que ele se vira.

"Provavelmente está." Ele começa a se deitar, quando ele sente algo se mover no cabelo dele. "Evans, o que é isso?" ele pergunta, tocando algo de lã que está apertado em volta da cabeça dele.

"Isso são as minhas meias. Eu as usei para parar o sangramento. Eu acho que você foi atingindo e ficou inconsciente durante a nossa queda." ela diz, empurrando ele o resto do caminho, para começar a massagear o calor de volta para as costas dele. A princípio dói, não porque ela seja uma má massagista, mas porque o sangue perfura enquanto é friccionado de volta a circulação.

Quando a perfuração acaba, ele se permite a somente apreciar a sensação dos músculos dele serem forçados a relaxar. Eles tinham sido cerrados e contraídos com o frio.

"Melhor?" ela pergunta, depois de uns 10 minutos.

"Muito. Obrigado. Eu não poderia te persuadir para massagear os meus pés, não é?"

"Você mesmo pode massagear os seus próprios pés."

"Na verdade, eu preciso esticar as minhas pernas. Eu volto logo."

"Não vá para muito longe."

"Só vou mijar, só vai levar um minuto." o James rasteja para fora, e no instante que ele está fora de alcance de visão, ela o ouve dizer, "P… p… por… M… Merlin… está frio aqui fora!"

Ela se curva em uma bola, deitada de lado, agarrando o estômago dela. Ela engoliu muita água do mar, e agora ela está sentindo. Está girando de forma nojenta na barriga dela.

"Por quê?" ela geme. É uma coisa ruim ou dolorosa, depois da outra. Ela se sente zonza mesmo não estando de pé; ela se sente enjoada, mesmo não estando em um barco. Injusto.

"Frio frio frio frio frio!" diz o James rapidamente, enquanto ele rasteja de volta para dentro, se aninhando imediatamente na Lily.

"Você está congelando." ela reclama.

"N… não d… diga." ele responde sarcasticamente, ou o mais sarcasticamente que ele consegue soar enquanto está tremendo e gaguejando de frio.

"Esse é oficialmente o ponto mais baixo da minha vida." ela diz. "Eu nunca estive tão completamente abatida. Isso é patético. Eu estou doente e não tem absolutamente nada que possa ser feito sobre isso porque eu estou presa aqui aconchegada em um buraco estúpido."

"Eu vejo que a Lily otimista está de folga hoje."

"Cala a boca, essa foi a versão otimista. Se eu fosse pessimista, eu teria dito: 'E eu vou morrer aqui aconchegada em um buraco estúpido.'"

"O que há de errado? Além do óbvio."

"Engoli muita água do mar. Eu me sinto horrível."

"Vomita."

"Já tentei."

"Vamos, levante." ele diz, rastejando por cima dela na direção da entrada da caverna. "Vem aqui."

Ela rasteja fracamente até ele, sabendo a um certo nível o que ele pretende fazer. Isso vai ser humilhante, mas agora o orgulho pode ir a merda. Contanto que ela se sinta melhor, ela não se importa.

Se apoiando nas mãos e nos joelhos, ela fica parada na entrada da caverna, com a cabeça dela se projetando para fora da caverna. O cabelo dela voa com o vento, e o James junta ele, e segura com uma mão. "Abra." ele diz, e com a outra mão, o James coloca um dedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na segunda ou terceira tentativa, eles têm sucesso, e a água salgada nojenta é removida. Até mesmo cheira como o mar. 'Bem, deveria, não é.' pensa o James. O James não quer saber qual é a sensação de ter tanta água do mar no estômago, mas ele não pode deixar de imaginar, e não é nada agradável.

Depois que ela termina, ela colapsa bem ali. "Correção. Esse foi o ponto mais baixo da minha vida. Você sabe que está em um estado triste, quando alguém coloca o dedo dele na sua garganta para te fazer vomitar."

'Você sabe que está apaixonado quando você é a pessoa com o dedo.' pensa o James para si próprio. Ele limpa o dedo em uma capa, e então limpa os cantos da boca da Lily.

"Está pelo menos se sentindo melhor?"

"Muito. Obrigada. Por que você sempre tem que me ver no meu pior estado?"

"Eu também já te vi no seu melhor estado."

"Puh."

"Eu também já tive os meus momentos não muito brilhantes."

"Eles não são nenhum pouco tão lamentáveis como os meus."

"Quer saber? Você é muito dura consigo mesma. Você somente vê os seus erros, e nunca vê as coisas boas que você faz. Esse é o seu problema."

"Certo então. Vamos brincar do seu jogo."

"Como?" pergunta o James, enquanto ele retorna para dentro da caverna.

"A minha… inteligência."

"Ah, aquele jogo." ele diz com um sorriso. "Certo. A sua inteligência é quase assustadora."

"O meu encanto."

"Extremamente distraidor."

"O meu senso de humor."

"Nunca deixa de alegrar o meu dia."

"As minhas… habilidades musicais."

"A sua voz faria as sereias chorarem de inveja."

"O meu bom caráter."

"É provavelmente a minha salvação."

"Os meus olhos."

"São tão injustamente cativantes como todas as suas outras qualidades."

"Os meus pais e irmã tem olhos marrons. Eu sempre me senti especial por ter olhos verdes."

"Certo. São os seus olhos que te fazem especial. Nenhuma das outras coisas que eu me importei em te elogiar."

"Foram elogios de mestre, James. Obrigada."

"Obrigado, eu tentei." Na verdade, ele não tentou. Os elogios saíram facilmente. "Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar que pessoa calorosa você é."

"Eu não pedi para você elogiar a minha bondade."

"Eu não estava elogiando a sua bondade, sua bruxa. Eu estava comentando da sua habilidade de me manter aquecido. Vem aqui."

Ela rasteja para cima dele, e eles tremem por alguns momentos, antes que o calor comece a penetrar novamente. O James pensa desamparadamente que eles não estariam fazendo isso se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Se ela fosse _**dele**_, então ele poderia fazer isso o tempo todo.

Ele pode contar para ela agora. Não tem mais nada para fazer, com certeza iria aliviar o humor, deixar com que isso não seja o momento mais baixo da vida dela.

Mas não; se ela não compartilhar os sentimentos dele, isso faria esse aconchego na caverna ser bem inoportuno. Na verdade, pode também ser ruim se ela compartilhar os sentimentos dele. Ele não se impediria de demonstrar para ela o quanto que ele a ama, o que seria bom e quente por alguns minutos, mas então eles ficariam ensopados de suor frio, o que eles não podem se permitir agora. O suor esfria o corpo, e eles não precisam ficar mais frios do que já estão. A praticabilidade simplesmente proíbe o sexo.

'Uh oh…' Ele não deveria ter pensado tanto nesse assunto, ele está começando a mostrar sinais disso. 'Rápido, pense em algo nojento.'

"Então, me conte mais sobre os inferi." ele diz para ela.

"Por quê?" ela pergunta.

"Somente mantendo conversa."

"Bom, tem muita coisa que eu não coloquei naquela redação que eu te entreguei."

"Vamos ouvir." Rapidamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Um inferius é como um homúnculo, mas sem autoconsciência. Matar, bem, não é matar porque eles não estão exatamente vivos, mas destruir eles exige um processo similar.

"Inferi são criaturas sem alma, e para criar um de um corpo morto, o coração e o cérebro devem ser removidos, para que a criatura não possa pensar ou se mover sozinha; somente sendo um fantoche doentio com cordas invisíveis. Sem coração para fazer a circulação sangüínea e se nutrir, os inferi decaem, não como corpos normais, porque a magia atrasa o processo. As moscas e outras coisas não se alimentam com a carne em movimento, mas o corpo deles se decompões naturalmente com uma razão mais lenta.

"Não tendo coração, o sangue deles não flui, e devido a gravidade, o sangue fica depositado na parte inferior do corpo deles, fazendo que o movimento das pernas seja mais lento, e tenha uma coloração mais escura do que a parte de cima, que tem uma coloração verde estragado, lhes dando o aspecto nojento."

O James tem que aplaudir o tópico de escolha dele. Se tem alguma coisa que possa matar uma ereção, essa é a coisa.

"Continue." ele encoraja. Ele não está mais em perigo, mas agora ele está interessado.

"Só se pode parar um inferius com o fogo, mas isso só os faz retornar para o estado de repouso. Para destruir um inferius, deve-se reuní-lo aos órgãos que foram removidos dele. É claro que isso é muito difícil, pois não se sabe aonde o bruxo das trevas que o criou está mantendo essas partes, e é mais provável que o coração e o cérebro já tenham decaído, destruído, ou utilizado para outro propósito obscuro que os deixou inutilizáveis, ou incapazes de serem retornados. Se eles foram utilizados em uma poção, por exemplo."

"Como o coração de uma virgem?"

"Exatamente. Você é o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, você deveria saber disso."

"Sim, mas isso está mais ligado as poções das trevas, eu aprendi poções na escola, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que isso não faz parte do currículo."

"Fica pior..."

"Eu agüento."

"Quando duas pessoas fazem sexo, a alma delas (entretanto rapidamente ou relutantemente) são unidas pelos corpos deles, e eles se misturam para criar algo que vai conter elementos de ambos esses corpos, e ambas essas almas."

Por que ela está falando sobre isso? É claro que eles está intrigado, mas ele não faz idéia de como isso faz parte do assunto.

"Quando um inferius transa com um humano..." ela continua misteriosamente.

"Não." diz o James imediatamente. "Impossível."

"O estupro por Inferi acontece sim, se é isso que o Mestre dele o manda fazer."

"Mas você precisa de sangue para… para… fazer aquilo levantar."

"Você precisa de sangue para levantar um braço, ou para mover as suas pernas para andar. Os Inferi podem fazer isso. Se o Inferius foi criado recentemente, e o esperma ainda não tiver azedado, então eles podem engravidar uma mulher."

O James treme com o pensamento de esperma coagulado. "Eles podem engravidar um ao outro?"

"Não, eles não se alimentam, e não podem se nutrir, muito menos nutrir algo dentro deles."

"Oh."

"Mas como eu estava dizendo, quando um inferius estupra uma mulher, e essa mulher fica grávida, aquela criança… Bem, nasce com meia alma. Amaldiçoada no nascimento. Naturalmente inclinada ao mal; corrupta e malevolente. Nos poucos casos registrados, a criança tende a pensar no bruxo das trevas que criou o inferius como o pai, e não a própria criatura que se forçou na mulher, a qual eles tendem a rejeitar."

"O quê?"

"Eu quis dizer, a criança rejeita a mãe..."

"Você acharia que seria o oposto."

"Isso também acontece, mas é mais freqüente que a criança siga o "pai" dele, ou seja o bruxo das trevas. Tendo apenas meia alma, eles também tem meia vontade, os fazendo ser facilmente controlados se a ordem seguir as inclinações malignas deles. Você pode imaginar que lacaio maravilhoso eles fariam para um bruxo das trevas. Eles não sentem a dor física ou emocional do jeito que as pessoas normais sentem, então lutar contra eles é difícil. E pela natureza da concepção deles, tão complexa, e a magia negra deles, mantém o inferius que os procriou vivo, os mantém naturalmente imunes a maior parte dos feitiços."

"Qual o tipo de magia complexa que precisa?"

"Bem, como inferi não podem utilizar magia sozinhos, e eles não podem se defender, eles precisam de magia poderosa para proteção."

"Mas eles não podem ser mortos, então do que eles precisam se defender?"

"Se você explodir as pernas dele, e os braços dele, ele não vai ser uma ameaça muito grande, não é? Mas mesmo assim, um inferi não seria muita ameaça contra alguém que pode simplesmente aparatar para longe."

"Então, como é que eles conseguem fazer… fazer..."

"Porque a maior parte das vítimas deles são mulheres trouxas, indefesas. Antes do aborto, não havia escolha senão manter a criança, mesmo agora algumas mulheres decidem ficar com a criança. As mulheres trouxas não tem conhecimento sobre os inferi, então elas somente assumem que o homem nojento que as estuprou era somente isso… um homem nojento, e que a criança aparentemente malvada que resultou disso foi um 'ovo podre', ou elas culpam a si mesmas por não ter criado a criança apropriadamente. A criança acaba fugindo para uma vida de crime, sem saber que é protegida magicamente, mesmo não tendo nenhuma habilidade mágica própria. E o pior, o mau procria..."

"Isso é… somente doentio. Essas mulheres nem mesmo sabem..."

"É por isso que tem tão poucos registros. Nós não temos nenhum registro dos casos trouxas, que são muito mais numerosos, porque a comunidade mágica tem muito pouca ligação com a lei trouxa. Se uma mulher trouxa fizer um registro de estupro, não tem como o ministério ser informado disso, e não poderia possivelmente saber se foi feito por um inferius. Então essas crianças bastardas, porque eles realmente são verdadeiros bastardos, pois eles não possuem realmente um pai, crescem anônimas, sem serem reconhecidas pelo o que realmente são. Com certeza, muitas acabam em prisões, mas algumas vão reproduzir e criar crianças com três quartos de alma, e menos proteção mágica; melhor, mais ainda aptas para o mau. A única razão pela qual nós sabemos sobre o estupro dos inferi, é porque algumas poucas das vítimas eram abortos, ou bruxas menores de idade que não sabiam como aparatar."

"Isso é… somente doentio." ele diz, sabendo que isso é contenção bruta.

"E muito mais aterrorizante, porque esse tem a sua própria magia para utilizar, ao contrário do seu criador."

O James sente algo tomar conta dele enquanto a Lily fala, mas não é medo. Sim, ele está chocado com a idéia disso tudo, mas a coisa que mais o atinge agora é como que ele quer um filho; um filho completo, uma criança mágica feliz, saudável, criada consensualmente por ele e a pessoa que ele ama.

Esse é um pensamento tão bom, quando comparado ao que ele acabou de ouvir. Ele sabe nesse momento que não tem nada mais benéfico, puro, e maravilhoso do que ter uma família. Ele tem certeza que é desse jeito que a mãe e o pai dele se sentiram quando ele nasceu. Enquanto eles tenham um ao outro, eles tem tudo que precisam.

Ele olha para a Lily, e percebe que ela não pertence mais a uma família. Ela está sozinha no frio. Ele não consegue deixar de pensar que ele quer colocar ela em uma sala quente, que eles possam encher de crianças, então dando uma família para ela novamente.

Ele é trazido de volta dos seus pensamentos queridos, quando a voz fria da Lily continua nesse tópico sombrio. "O que é mais assustador de tudo é o pensamento dessas crianças sem alma serem criadas intencionalmente para o propósito."

"Que bruxa decente faria..." Ela se vira, de tal forma que eles estão cara a cara.

"A não ser aquelas devotas completamente para as artes das trevas? Qualquer bruxa sobre a maldição imperius..." ela diz de forma inabalável, em um tom firme. "Se a memória delas for apagada depois, então o Ministério ainda não teria registros da criança bastarda."

Agora isso abre os olhos do James. Qualquer bruxa colocada sobre a maldição imperius significa qualquer bruxa… um pensamento amedrontador.

"Isso explica os Sonserinos." ele diz, tentando melhorar o humor. Ela não ri, ela raramente ri quando ele provoca os Sonserinos, mas ele achou que ela poderia pelo menos sorrir para melhorar o astral. Como se estarem presos em um buraco gélido escuro, e falando sobre a reprodução dos bastardos dos inferi não fosse ruim o suficiente…

"Mas esse jeito de fazer peões malignos leva mais tempo do que a maior parte dos bruxos das trevas está disposto a gastar."

"Verdade… Mesmo assim eu estou impressionado que toda essa informação esteja a disposição na biblioteca de Hogwarts..."

"Nem tudo estava lá. Eu li algumas reportagens sobre algumas vítimas ainda estarem vivas. Eu visitei algumas delas algumas semanas atrás no St. Mungo's. Eu fiquei surpresa que eles realmente me deixaram. Foi somente então que eu aprendi sobre o estupro dos inferi, e a criação de crianças com meia alma. Eu até conheci uma. Aparentemente, o ministério tem um especialista nesse tipo de coisa, e ele falou com as vítimas. Foi assim que eu aprendi tanto."

"O ministério?"

"Eu imagino que seja um inominável. Eu duvido que o ministério queira publicar o fato que eles tem especialistas em assuntos tão proibidos, mas é uma idéia sábia. Como eu disse antes, é importante saber contra o que estamos lutando contra."

"Eu estou surpreso que mais pessoas não saibam sobre isso. Como eles conseguem manter isso quieto? Isso é gigantesco, e mesmo assim ninguém sabe de nada sobre isso."

"Sim… para a maior parte da comunidade mágica, o inferi é somente algo que o herói na revista em quadrinhos tem que combater antes de combaterem o inimigo principal. E comparado as preocupações mais preponderantes, os inferi não são uma ameaça tão grande."

"Eles não são uma ameaça imediata, mas a criação do mau parece poder ser um problema ao longo tempo, a corrupção lenta das almas das pessoas sobre as gerações..."

"Mas isso não acontece tão freqüentemente."

"Você mesma disse que não sabe quantas mulheres trouxas foram… afetadas por isso. Quem sabe quantos estão por aí."

"Exatamente, então nós não temos jeito de saber a quem ou como lutar, exceto fazendo o que estamos fazendo agora. Quem sabe, talvez alguns dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas sejam alguns deles. Não tem como dizer. Não é como se você possa dizer, somente olhando para alguém, quanto da alma deles eles possuem."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sim, você pode..." ele diz, encarando ela diretamente nos olhos. Por um momento, a Lily acredita nele, ele parece olhar diretamente para dentro dela. Ela se liberta, não somente do olhar dele, mas também do calor do corpo dele.

"Não, você não pode." ela diz friamente.

"Eu posso ver a sua..."

"Somente porque eu deixo você ver." Ela não queria dizer isso, e ela sabe o como isso deve ter soado incrivelmente estúpido. Mas parece que o James não acha isso. A expressão dele suaviza de sondador, para amoroso, e então de amoroso para brincalhão.

"Nossa Evans, eu não sabia que você se importava."

"Cala a boca, Potter." ela diz, batendo os dentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James não sabe dizer se ela se libertar dele significou literalmente o que ele acha que significou. Rejeição. Ele também não sabe dizer se o retorno silencioso dela para os braços dele significa que ela esteja voltando para ele, ou somente para o calor dele. Ele acha que a Lily desmaiou, ou pelo menos caiu no sono. A respiração dela está regular e quente no peito dele.

Ele imagina que eles estão naquela sala que ele havia imaginado antes. Inclinados não em uma caverna úmida, e sim em um sofá próximo ao fogo, mas na mesma posição, com a bochecha dela no peito dele, a cabeça dele apoiada no topo da dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily não imagina nada. A realidade é boa o suficiente para ela. Apesar do frio, apesar de toda a desgraça, ela nunca se sentiu tão segura. Eles não tem as varinhas, eles não tem nada, mas com o James abraçando ela, o braço esquerdo dele apertando levemente contra o seio dela, ela nunca se sentiu tão bem protegida. Talvez a imaginação dela realmente esteja funcionando, porque ela quase imagina que sentiu ele beijar o topo da cabeça dela, e então, talvez, o ombro dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pontas!"

Tentando não incomodar a Lily, ele retira o braço esquerdo dele de envolta dela, e pega o espelho.

"Sim?" ele sussurra.

"Você está acordado. Como você está?"

"Bem. Aonde você está?"

"A mais ou menos uma hora e meia de distância. Como está a Lily?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily acorda dolorosamente quando ela ouve a voz do Sirius. O braço do James lamentavelmente a solta para pegar o espelho.

"Como está a Lily?" ele pergunta com doçura. O Sirius soa ainda mais bonito (concedendo que alguém possa realmente soar bonito) quando ele está preocupado, em vez de desdenhosamente divertido.

"Bem. Ela está dormindo." Não é verdade, mas não tem o porque ele saber disso.

"Aonde eu posso encontrar vocês?"

"Tem um farol aqui perto. Nós vamos encontrar com você lá. Não tem como você não ver o farol."

"Certo. Vou chegar logo."

A Lily sente o James colocar o espelho para baixo, e recolocar o braço dele em volta dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele sabe que eles tem que colocar as roupas gélidas deles e sair agora, mas ele quer abraçar ela só por mais um minuto. O sol está nascendo, e o James quer apertar cada último segundo disso o máximo que ele possa. Quando eles saírem da caverna, as coisas voltariam ao normal, e ele não vai ser capaz de puxar ela para ele quando ele bem quiser. Ele não pode se enroscar e colocar a cabeça dele no seio dela, como ele fez nessa noite. Parece que a caverna é de alguma forma como a capa da invisibilidade. Ninguém pode vê-los, eles estão completamente sozinhos, não tem ninguém para julgá-los.

A situação foi tão perigosa, que eles nem se incomodaram em pensar se deveriam ou não, ou se eles deveriam ou não se sentir culpados caso fizessem isso. Eles simplesmente fizeram o que eles tinham que fazer.

Ele sente o Sol no rosto dele, e sabe que ele vai ter que soltá-la agora. Ele cutuca a cabeça dela com a dele. "Lily, está na hora."

Ela abre os olhos, mas ele mantém os braços dele em volta dela. "Está mais quente."

"Já é dia."

Tem um momento de hesitação por ambas as partes, antes deles se separarem para colocar as roupas de volta. Estão rígidas, gélidas e levemente mais secas.

A camisa do James foi lavada no mar, então as manchas de sangue não estão tão nojentas como deveriam estar. A pior parte é colocar os sapatos, que ainda estão fazendo barulho com a água gélida a cada passo, encharcando novamente as meias recentemente secas. Eles podem ver o farol da entrada da caverna, mas ainda vai levar tempo para caminhar por todas as pedras, para chegar até lá.

A Lily emerge um minuto depois dele, se arrastando de uma pedra para a outra.

"Esse processo pode ser mais rápido se você se levantar."

"Eu me levantaria se eu pudesse."

"O que houve?"

Ela levanta a perna dela no ar. Leva um momento para ele parar de encarar a forma atraente da perna dele, e perceber o problema. O tornozelo direito dela está inchado e azul.

"Quando que isso aconteceu?"

"A água não era profunda o suficiente, bati no fundo."

"Por que você não me disse isso antes?"

"Não pensei mesmo nisso. Eu tinha outras coisas em mente. Não podia realmente sentir a dor, já tinha ficado dormente quando você acordou."

O James fecha a cara levemente. Não tem como ele carregar ela por essas pedras escorregadias. Ele a ajuda a se levantar, e lentamente eles caminham. Primeiro, ele dá um passo, se equilibra, e então a ajuda com o passo dela. Então, ele dá outro passo, se equilibra e então a ajuda com o dela.

Eles chegam bem a tempo de ouvir o barulho da moto do Sirius se aproximando. Ele não pode dirigir até eles, então ele solta da moto e começa a caminhar até eles. Correr, na verdade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily não consegue deixar de sorrir levemente quando ela o vê. Somente o Sirius Black apareceria em uma moto vestindo uma terno bem costurado. Os dois parecem uma justaposição incompatível que somente alguém como o Sirius possa vestir. Ele aparenta estar incrivelmente bonito, com o cabelo inacreditavelmente penteado para alguém que acabou de dirigir uma moto pelas últimas horas sem parar.

"O que é isso que você tem na sua cabeça Pontas? Parece uma..."

"Meia." ele responde. "A Lily usou a meia dela para parar o sangramento."

"Você está machucada." diz o Sirius para a Lily. Não é uma pergunta. Ele se vira para o James quase que de cara feia. "Você disse que ela estava bem."

"Eu não sabia."

"É somente um tornozelo torcido." ela diz defensivamente para o Sirius.

"Um tornozelo torcido pode ser um grande problema se você não tiver uma varinha, e precisar correr."

"Eu já sabia disso, obrigada. É também um problema quando você tem que arrastar um homem que pesa 84 quilos para uma caverna, mas eu também consegui fazer isso. Embora eu ache que isso só tenha piorado a situação."

"Humm..." diz o Sirius, se agachando para ver o quanto está inchado e manchado.

"A Madame Pomfrey vai ser capaz de consertar isso em um segundo, quando voltarmos ao castelo."

"Vamos levar vocês dois de volta então." ele diz, segurando a Lily nos braços dele tão facilmente como se ele estivesse levantando um travesseiro. Ele não presta nenhuma atenção a ela, enquanto ela coloca os braços em torno do pescoço dele para suporte. Ele simplesmente se vira de volta para o James, e continua a conversa.

"Eu tenho as suas varinhas. E eu contei para o Dumbledore que vocês estiveram em contato, e que eu estava vindo buscar vocês. Ele está aguardando ansiosamente, assim como o Aluado e o Rabicho."

"Muito obrigado, Sirius. Você realmente nos salvou." diz a Lily. O Sirius olha para ela, e finalmente dá um sorriso caloroso para ela.

"Eu que deveria estar te agradecendo." ele diz.

"A mim?"

"Por salvar ele." Ele indica o James, inclinando a cabeça. O cabelo dele voa, ficando no rosto dele, e a Lily o coloca atrás da orelha dele, mas alguns cachos ainda caem graciosamente para a frente novamente, sendo levemente curtos demais. "Ele pode ser um imbecil, mas eu sou imprestável sem ele."

A Lily ri, e os olhos do Sirius brilham com o som. O Sirius ama o som de risada, é por isso que ele está fazendo graça o tempo todo. Ele não ouvia nenhuma risada quando pequeno, e quando ele foi para Hogwarts, ele ficou viciado ao som. A Lily tem um risada tão musical, e ele espera que o James a aprecie. Ele provavelmente aprecia.

"Eu não poderia deixar você ser um imprestável, não é?" ela diz, apoiando a cabeça dela nele.

Ela gostaria que ele a abraçasse tão forte que ela mal conseguisse respirar. O aconchego da noite com o James foi maravilho, mas terrivelmente frustrante e reservado, por toda a sua familiaridade. Ela quer que o Sirius a abrace fortemente, e diga que ele entende. Ele entende o quanto ela se sente frustrada, terrivelmente preocupada, e desesperada.

Ele a coloca cuidadosamente na parte de trás da garupa, enquanto o James entra no carrinho lateral. O Sirius então entrega para ela uma jaqueta de couro que ele pegou de baixo dos pés do James. Obviamente é uma das jaquetas dele, e muito grande para ela, mas mesmo assim terrivelmente quente.

"Desculpa, eu não tenho um capacete para você." Ele diz para a Lily, quando ele monta na moto.

"Então dirija cuidadosamente. Seria realmente humilhante se nós sobrevivêssemos um ataque do Lorde das Trevas e os seus Comensais da Morte, somente para morrermos em um acidente na auto estrada."

"Sim, senhora."

O motor liga com um pop alto e um rugido, e um instante depois, eles estão acelerando para longe, não rápido o suficiente, na opinião da Lily, ela quer estar o mais longe o possível desse lugar, o mais rápido o possível. Ela sente que eles vão voltar a qualquer momento. Ela começa a respirar mais facilmente quando eles chegam a auto estrada. O James tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas o vento é tão forte, que as palavras dele são carregadas para longe pelas fortes correntes, em algum lugar durante o caminho de 60 cm da boca dele até os ouvidos deles. Eles já estão dirigindo a 20 minutos, quando ela se sente verdadeiramente relaxada. Ela apóia a cabeça dela nas costas dele, olhando para o lado oposto do James, e dá um aperto extra no Sirius. É o jeito dela de expressar o agradecimento mais sincero. O Sirius diminui o motor em resposta. Ela não solta o abraço dela, ela aperta firmemente.

O vento balança e empurra o cabelo dela, enquanto eles andam. Ela não pode ouvir nada além do motor da moto, e por um momento ela se encontra desejando de um modo bizarro que ela estivesse de volta naquela caverna. Bem, não necessariamente naquele frio e estado miserável, mas em algum canto deserto remoto do planeta, aonde ela e o James estejam escondidos do mundo. Algum lugar onde ninguém possa vê-los, e que ela nunca tenha que sair de lá.

Apesar do frio do buraco, ele era um lugar seguro, e é isso que a Lily quer. Sim, ela quer lutar contra as artes das trevas, mas ela também quer algum lugar quente e seguro para retornar ao fim de um longo dia, ou uma longa noite, caso seja o caso. Alguém para se aninhar, e esquecer da desgraça do mundo. O James nunca havia abraçado ela daquele jeito antes, e ela tristemente tem que admitir para si mesma que foi somente o frio que o fez agir daquela forma.

Ela nem percebeu que estava chorando, até finalmente sentir a pontada do vento frio na bochecha úmida dela. O peito dela puxa ocasionalmente em choros irrepreensível. Por que ela está fazendo isso? Ela cuidadosamente retira a mão dela, e limpa as lágrimas, tentando acalmar a respiração dela, e então coloca de volta aonde estava antes cuidadosamente.

O Sirius abaixa uma mão e toca a mão da Lily que está apoiada no abdômen bem definido dele, dando um tipo de carinho reconfortante. A mão dela está úmida? Pode ser somente muco ou lágrimas, e nesse ponto ele não sabe qual dos dois é pior.

O Sirius mantém a mão dele no topo da dela, e acaricia a mão dela com o dedão dele. Ela entende que isso significa que o Sirius sabe que não é muco.

Um minuto depois o Sirius vira em uma rampa, entrando em um estacionamento de um grande posto de gasolina, utilizado por motoristas de caminhão. Ele desliga a moto, e sai dela. A Lily olha para longe, para longe dos dois.

"A Lily está com soluço; nós vamos entrar para tomar uma água. Você vem?" pergunta o Sirius para o James.

"Sim, eu acho que vou usar o banheiro deles." diz o James, saindo do carrinho lateral. A Lily olha para baixo, para o chão, de tal forma que o rosto dela esteja escondido enquanto ela soluça alto mais uma vez.

O Sirius ajuda a Lily a mancar, e o James imediatamente vai ao banheiro. A Lily o observa enquanto ele vai; ele ainda está vestindo a meia dela na cabeça dele. Ela soluça novamente, e outra lágrima escorre pela bochecha dela.

Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, o Sirius a empurra para um abraço apertado, acariciando a juba embaraçada que é o cabelo dela (agora).

"Eu sei… Eu sei..." ele diz, a confortando. Ela tem que juntar todas as forças dela para não começar a chorar desesperadamente nos braços dele. Depois de alguns minutos, ela consegue juntar força o suficiente para o empurrar para longe, embora ela não quisesse.

"Eu sei que você sabe, e obrigada. Mas se você for muito meigo comigo, eu vou realmente começar a chorar, e então nós dois vamos estar em apuros."

O Sirius sorri e segura o rosto dela nas mãos dele, limpando as lágrimas com os dedões dele. Ele inclina sobre ela e dá um beijo inocente na boca dela. O beijo mais inocente que o Sirius Black jamais deu. E também, o mais carinhoso.

A Lily acha que entende porque as mulheres vem chorando para o Sirius. Ele é somente tão… Sirius. O Remus é o homem com o qual você conversa para elaborar as coisas, o Sirius é somente um lindo ombro no qual você pode chorar, e lindos braços, os quais podem te abraçar. Esse é o dom dele, ela percebe. O Sirius conhece as mulheres, e muito freqüentemente, ele usa esse fato para se dar bem, mas não dessa vez. Ela sabe exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso, e é exatamente o que ela precisa. Ela ama o Sirius, ela realmente ama.

"Bem, se você jamais precisar..."

"Eu não vou ser uma Agatha Argyle, e aparecer na sua porta chorando."

O Sirius dá uma risada de cachorro. "Bem, a oferta ainda está valendo."

Ela fica nas pontas dos pés, e o beija na bochecha como resposta. "Obrigada, Sirius."

"Ok, chega dessa coisa emocional."

"Eu mesma ia dizer isso agora."

"Vai ao banheiro, você está com uma aparência horrível."

"Obrigada, Sirius." Ela diz com uma sinceridade consideravelmente menor do que da última vez.

"Você não quer que o Pontas te veja desse jeito, não é?"

"Ele já me viu em um estado pior."

"Foi?"

"Pelada, coberta de sujeira e sangue, vomitando. Ele já me viu chorar antes. Eu não acho que um cabelo embaraçado, bochechas manchadas, e olhos inchados, vão chocar ele muito terrivelmente."

O Sirius está balançando a cabeça desatentamente. Quando ele percebe que ela parou de falar, ele olha para ela e diz, "O quê? Desculpa, eu parei de ouvir depois de pelada..."

A Lily ri. Merlin, a risada dela é maravilhosa. Ela bagunça o cabelo dele com a mão dela, enquanto ela caminha diretamente por ele, na direção do banheiro feminino, que fica oposto ao masculino. O Sirius mentiu, ela não está com uma aparência horrível, as bochechas dela não estão manchadas, e sim rosadas com o frio, e os olhos dela não estão inchados, e sim com uma coloração verde impressionante, quando cobertos de lágrimas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James sai do banheiro, secando as mãos dele na calça porque o banheiro não tem papel. Quando ele olha para frente, ele vê o Sirius abraçando a Lily fortemente, e ele se esconde atrás de uma pilha de sacos de carvão.

O James está confuso a princípio, mas ele se sente melhor quando ela o empurra para longe. O melhor amigo dele coloca as mãos dele nas bochechas dela, e então ele percebe que ela está chorando. 'Por que ela está chorando? O que aconteceu?' Ele pára de se fazer perguntas quando ele vê o Sirius se inclinar e beijar a Lily nos lábios. E também não é o beijo típico do Sirius, não é grandioso nem esplendoroso, não é o tipo de beijo caloroso que ele normalmente dá. Não, esse é um beijo suave, doce, sincero, e milhões de vezes mais preocupante.

Termina em um segundo, e o Sirius começa a falar novamente. Ela responde com algo que o faz sorrir alto, e ele olha para baixo para ela, sorrindo novamente. Eles trocam mais algumas palavras, e a Lily se estica para beijar ele, tão casualmente e facilmente como o Sirius havia feito, como um casal que já está junto há tempo o suficiente e não precisa mais de beijos longos para mostrar o amor deles, mas os beijos rápidos que simplesmente os lembram do amor deles. A Lily limpa mais algumas lágrimas, enquanto eles conversam, e então ela bagunça o cabelo dele enquanto caminha para longe.

Depois que ela saiu, ele caminha na direção do Sirius. Agora não é a hora de mencionar nada, e ele nem mesmo sabe o que ele diria se fosse a hora. Ele nem mesmo sabe o que deve pensar, muito menos dizer.

"A Lily está no banheiro."

"Eu imaginei."

"Ela tem uma ótima risada, não é?" diz o Sirius.

"Se você diz..."

Eles permanecem em silêncio até a Lily retornar. Com o cabelo ligeiramente penteado, e as bochechas secas. Eles caminham de volta para a moto e retornam as posições deles, o James no carrinho lateral, e a Lily atrás do Sirius.

Ele a observa enquanto ela coloca a cabeça dela nas costas do Sirius, e os braços dela em volta da cintura dele, e ela vê o sorriso no rosto dele quando ela faz isso. Ele coloca uma das mãos dele apoiada nas dela por um momento, antes de ligar a moto mais uma vez.

As próximas 2 horas dão muito tempo para o James pensar. Ele perdeu alguma coisa? Claramente sim. Eles estão secretamente juntos? Agora, que ele pensa sobre isso, o Sirius a pegou automaticamente no colo quando ficou sabendo do tornozelo machucado dela, mas ele não foi nenhum pouco super paquerador com isso, e ela também não pareceu estar nenhum pouco surpresa com o ato. É quase como se ela esperasse que ele fizesse isso.

E ele se lembra como que ela colocou os braços dela em volta do pescoço do Sirius, tão naturalmente, e ele nem piscou. Normalmente ele teria feito algum tipo de comentário sugestivo. Ele não fez, ele somente teve a certeza de que ela estava bem.

Quando ele sorriu para ela, não foi aquele sorriso predatório normal que ele utiliza quando está caçando as mulheres, mas sim um sorriso simples, genuíno. O que foi que o fez sorrir daquele jeito mesmo… Ah, sim, a risada dela. Ele mesmo acabou de dizer o quanto ele gosta da risada dela, não é? E ela mesmo disse que ela salvou a vida dele por causa do Sirius, embora dito como brincadeira, agora o James não consegue deixar de se sentir ofendido por isso.

E outra coisa! Quando ele falou com o Sirius no espelho, ele perguntou se a Lily estava bem, e a primeira coisa que ele fez quando eles se encontraram, depois de comentar sobre as meias, foi ficar todo nervoso sobre o tornozelo da Evans. Na verdade, o Sirius deu um olhar acusador quando ele disse, "Você disse que ela estava bem..." quando ela não estava, e pareceu extremamente preocupado sobre a segurança dela, e ser capaz de correr em uma emergência com um tornozelo ruim.

E então teve aquela cena no bar. Ele a abraçou, e ela chorou nos braços dele, eles se beijaram, duas vezes, e ela brincou com o cabelo dele. Você não faz esse tipo de coisa se você não se importa um com o outro.

O pior de tudo é que ele não tem direito nenhum de ficar nervoso. Bom, ele pode gritar com o Sirius e dizer para ele não brincar com uma das alunas dele, mas pelo o que ele viu, não parece que ele está brincando com ela. Na verdade, ele nunca viu o Sirius tão cuidadoso e carinhoso com uma mulher antes. Ele quer chamar o Sirius de traidor, mas a Evans não é dele, e nem o Sirius a tirou dele. 'Merda, Sirius.' ele pensa. Quando? Como? Ele e a Lily passam tanto tempo juntos, ele não tem a mínima idéia de quando ela poderia ter tido tempo para vê-lo, a não ser que tenha sido em uma daquelas noites quando o James não estava lá. Mas isso significa que o Sirius teria que ter se infiltrado em Hogwarts...

Essa idéia o deixa doente. O Sirius andava escondido pelos terrenos da escola o tempo todo com ele, quando eram mais novos, seria simples ele fazer isso novamente. Ele pensa na freqüência que a Lily ia para a Torre da Astronomia depois que algo importante acontecia. O Sirius estava lá esperando por ela? Com qual freqüência? O que eles faziam? Obviamente eles compartilham um tipo de intimidade profunda, natural, eles parecem tão próximos.

Eles mantiveram isso escondido dele. Os dois. 'Não é de se estranhar, o Sirius tentou pedir a minha permissão abertamente, e eu recusei todas as vez. Eu não deixei muita escolha para ele, não é?' O Sirius mesmo disse, 'porque eu teria todo esse trabalho, se tudo que eu quero é sexo...' Na época o James achou que ele estava fazendo isso porque ele sabia que o amigo dele gostava da Lily. Ele estava simplesmente importunando ele, do jeito que o Sirius sempre faz. Mas não, ele realmente estava pedindo a permissão do James.

O James suspira. Ele nunca viu o Sirius tão cuidadoso, carinhoso, e tranqüilo com qualquer garota antes. Obviamente a Lily é especial para ele. A Lily, ele sabe, quer mais do que tudo que gostem dela, e parece que o Sirius está fazendo isso.

Ele não está chateado com o Sirius. Ele não poderia ficar chateado, quando as duas pessoas que ele mais ama estão felizes.

Não está chateado, somente deprimido, de maneira irrevogável, incurável, irreparável e irreprimivelmente…

Eles param no apartamento do Sirius em Londres, para se alimentarem e se secarem apropriadamente (ou seja, magicamente). Eles envolvem o tornozelo dela, para ela poder se mover um pouco mais facilmente.

"Nós vamos voar o resto do caminho, então pegue cobertores." Para a tristeza indescritível do James, a Lily que foi ao banheiro para buscar as toalhas. 'Ela conhece o apartamento dele.'

"James, você está bem? Você está com uma aparência horrível." O Sirius tem a ousadia de realmente parecer preocupado.

"Eu acho que eu vou morrer."

"Ele está exagerando." diz a Lily, envolvendo um cobertor em volta dele. "Mas ele teve um dia difícil. Talvez se beber um cálice de vinho?"

Ela soa estar tão preocupada, tão carinhosa. Ele sempre achou, no fundo da mente dele, que ela agia assim porque secretamente ela também o amava. 'Tolo, vocês dormiram na mesma cama dezenas de vezes, e não somente nenhuma vez aconteceu nada, como ela nunca deu a entender que queria que acontecesse.' Como que ele pode ser tão completamente cego ao jeito platônico que ela o tratava. Ela trata o Rupert Ferris com um carinho igual. Ele mesmo os viu aconchegados no sofá dela em uma noite. Se aconchegar não significa nada para ela. Bom, não significa a mesma coisa para ela.

O James nem mesmo sente o gosto do vinho que ele engole.

"James, você está bem?"

"Sim." ele diz, retirando a mão que ela colocou no braço dele. Ela aparenta estar magoada. É claro, ela não pode ver o motivo na mudança repentina da atitude dele, mas ele não vai explicar isso para ela.

Quando chega a hora de ir embora, o Sirius sugere. "Sabe Lils, tem espaço o suficiente no carrinho lateral para vocês dois. Você provavelmente vai ficar mais confortável ali. Vocês podem compartilhar o mesmo cobertor, e descansar um pouco."

"Se o James não se importar."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não se importa. Certo?" diz o Sirius, casualmente, para o James.

"Eu não me importo." ele diz friamente.

"Certo. Viu só, Cariad?" Cariad? O que diabos é isso? A Lily empurra a manga do Sirius. "Te vejo lá fora, cara." ele diz para o James.

O James anda com dificuldade até o lado de fora. Ele está sendo dispensado para dar alguns momentos de privacidade para eles, sem dúvida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius, ele está furioso."

"Por que ele estaria furioso? Provavelmente ele só está de mau humor por ter passado uma noite congelando em uma caverna."

"Não, ele está irado. Eu posso dizer."

O Sirius franze as sobrancelhas. "Nós vamos resolver isso quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Vamos, eu te ajudo a sair."

Ele a ajuda a entrar no carrinho lateral, onde o James já está sentado, e coloca o cobertor sobre eles. A Lily gosta de voar em uma moto. É muito mais firme do que uma vassoura. Ela não se sente como se fosse escorregar a qualquer momento.

Ela se inclina hesitantemente no peito do James. Ele fica rígido em resposta. Sim, ele está rígido, menos amoroso, e mais frio do que ele estava na caverna. Ele deveria mesmo estar fazendo aquilo tudo por causa do calor, afinal das contas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela se reclina nele, encostando as costas dela no peito dele. Ele usa todas as forças dele para não empurrar ela. Ele quer, mas ele não consegue. É como se ela estivesse torturando ele de propósito. Ou seria, caso ela soubesse o quanto isso machuca ele. Ele sabe que a Lily e o Sirius jamais fariam algo deliberadamente para machucar ele, mas nesse momento ele preferiria um pouco de brutalidade intencional à essa dor no coração dele.

Ele não consegue parar de pensar naqueles boatos todos que estavam correndo solto. Por um mês a escola inteira estava falando sobre a Lily e o Sirius. Será que o James foi a única pessoa que não acreditou nesses boatos? Obviamente o melhor amigo dela, o Rupert Ferris, acreditou. Ele escreveu para o Sirius quando a Lily foi levada para a Ala Hospitalar.

O coração do James afunda mais ainda, e ele esconde o rosto dele nas mãos dele. Quando ele voltar ao castelo ele vai embora. Chega de Hogwarts para ele. Ele não agüenta mais isso. Ele vai começar a empacotar as coisas dele no momento que ele terminar de conversar com o Dumbledore. Ele não vai agüentar ter que olhar para ela todo dia. Ele sentiria dor toda vez que ela fosse ao escritório dele, e ele não teria força o suficiente para mandar ela embora.

A Lily se vira para olhar para ele, e ele faz o melhor possível para arrumar o rosto dele rapidamente para uma expressão, que ele espera que seja indiferente ou estóica. Ele deve ter falhado, porque ela dá um olhar simpatizante para ele, e segura a mão dele, e coloca na bochecha dela.

'Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Pára de olhar para mim desse jeito. Pára de ser tão gentil. Pára de me tocar.' Os comandos mentais dele não dão nenhum resultado, ela ainda continua, ainda olha para ele, ainda gentil, ainda tocando. E apesar da dor terrível no coração dele, tem uma parte dele que não quer que ela o solte.

O James sorri fracamente, e faz um pequeno carinho naquela bochecha com o dedão dele. Ela sorri aliviada e fecha os olhos, se inclinando nas costas dele novamente, sem soltar a mão dele. Ele respira profundamente e tenta se controlar. Ele vai ter que conviver com isso por algumas poucas horas, e então, ele vai estar livre…

Ah, a quem ele está enganando, ele pode ser capaz de deixar de ver a Lily para sempre em algumas poucas horas, mas ele jamais vai se libertar dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Sirius aterriza a moto dele bem na frente da escadaria do portão da frente de Hogwarts, aonde o Peter, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall, e Dumbledore estão todos esperando por eles.

Eles são bombardeados imediatamente com perguntas.

"Não, eu estou bem." O pior que eu já me senti na minha vida inteira. "Nunca estive melhor."

"Está com uma aparência um pouco abatido." diz o Rabicho, cutucando ele no estômago.

"Ei!" começa a Lily, defensiva. "Que tal você quase sangrar até a morte, e então tentem te afogar, e então te larguem ensopado no frio, nevando, e vamos ver qual vai ser a sua aparência."

O Rabicho levanta as sobrancelhas. "Aparentemente eu atingi um ponto sensível. Eu acho que não vou mencionar a meia de mulher que ele tem envolvida na cabeça dele..."

"Isso foi para parar o sangramento." ela diz, um pouco menos dura.

"Você precisa ir a Ala Hospitalar?" o Diretor pergunta ao James.

"A Lily precisa." ele diz, ajudando a garota a sair do carrinho lateral, segurando o braço dela, para que ela possa se equilibrar em um pé. Ela começa a pular as escadas, mas o Sirius a segura no colo, e a carrega o resto do caminho. O dono justo dela a exigiu.

O grupo todo se junta na Ala Hospitalar, onde a Madame Pomfrey imediatamente cura o tornozelo quebrado dela. E eles que achavam que era somente uma torção. Ela arrastou o James para fora da água, pelas pedras todas, e para dentro de uma caverna, tudo com o tornozelo quebrado. Ela matou um homem por ele. E mesmo assim ela não o ama? Não que ele queira ser amado.

"Espera!" Diz a Lily, enquanto a curandeira começa a retornar para o armário dela, sem dúvida para pegar poções nojentas para forçá-las garganta abaixo. "Tem mais uma coisa."

Ela se vir para encarar a Madame Pomfrey, e retira a camisa dela. Todos os quatro Marotos circulam em volta dela para ver o que foi.

"Ai."

"Cruzes."

"Humm…"

"Caramba!" vem as respostas variadas, porém simultâneas.

Depois do 'humm' dele, o James pergunta, "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Quando nós caímos do abismo."

Ninguém presente ficou com uma aparência terrivelmente surpreso, então o James assume que o Sirius já os deixou a par da situação.

"O Remus estava lá em casa quando nós conversamos no espelho. Eu contei para ele o que você me disse, e mandei ele para Hogwarts, enquanto eu fui buscar vocês." o Sirius explica para a Lily.

O James imagina como que ele não viu uma ferida tão desagradável nas costas dela. O sangue agora está encrostado, mas a Madame Pomfrey o limpa e cura o machucado, antes de sumir o roxo.

James toma a poção que a Madame Pomfrey deu para ele com uma leve relutância. Ele não sabe o que era, mas ele se sente melhor, mais quente, menos fraco. Ele nem sabia que estava fraco até a sensação ir embora.

Chega a hora deles contarem o que aconteceu, e a Lily se vira com um olhar implorante. 'Conta você.' parece que eles dizem. Ele não pode negar nada para ela, mesmo agora. Não que isso seja um cargo muito grande.

"Não tem muito o que contar." ele começa. Realmente não tem. Eles não descobriram muita coisa com a pequena viagem deles. Mesmo assim, ele relata o que aconteceu, mas ele omite alguns detalhes, tais como que a Lily caiu da vassoura dela, para o bem dela. E para o bem dele, ele não menciona a maldição cruciatus. Entretanto, ele acha necessário contar que um comensal da morte morreu na batalha, mas ele não diz como.

Ele arrisca olhar para a Lily, que sorri com gratidão (bem, um lado do lábio dela se levanta).

Tem um momento de silêncio, enquanto todos esperam o James continuar, mas quando eles percebem que ele não vai continuar, o Professor Dumbledore se levanta, e sai da Ala Hospitalar, sem falar nada. A McGonagall, aparentando estar um pouco confusa com a saída do Diretor, o segue.

"Ele está… ?" começa a Lily.

"Não começa." comanda o James. "Pára de assumir que você está sempre errada."

Ela cala a boca e não termina a pergunta.

"Então, o que aconteceu com as vassouras?" pergunta o Sirius, mudando o tópico da conversa.

"Eu pisei em uma delas, na minha pressa para… na minha pressa. A Bella estava segurando a outra, na última vez que eu a vi. A vaca tem a Juliet."

"Então, o que acontece agora?"

"A Lily vai tomar um longo banho quente." ela anuncia, e então olha para a Madame Pomfrey, para ver se a curandeira ousa dizer que ela não pode. Quando ela não recebe resposta alguma, ela caminha na direção da porta, mas então se vira para o Hagrid. "Tradição?"

"É claro. Quando você estiver pronta." ele diz com um sorriso.

Ela sorri de volta, sai, e logo depois o Hagrid a segue.

"Almofadinhas, eu posso conversar um pouco com você?" Ele tenta ao máximo soar casual na frente dos outros. "Lá fora?" Ele não queria ter essa conversa, muito menos na frente do Aluado e do Rabicho.

"É claro, Pontas. Nós voltamos logo." ele diz para os outros, enquanto eles saem.

"Não conte com isso." fala o James baixo. O Sirius olha para o James surpreso, faz muito tempo que o James usou esse tom de voz com ele.

"O que foi?" pergunta o Sirius, quando eles estão do lado de fora.

"Eu quero a verdade, não que isso ainda importe. Só para eu saber, a quanto tempo você realmente conhece a Lily? E não me diga que você a encontrou pela primeira vez em Hogsmeade."

Os olhos do Sirius se arregalam, e ele engole em seco. "O que você quer dizer, 'não que isso ainda importe'?"

"Eu quero dizer que não isso não vai mudar nada mesmo, então você pode, pelo menos, me contar a verdade."

"Nós estamos em contato desde que vocês dois se uniram a Ordem. Mas olha, Pontas, não é o que..."

"O quê?" ele grita.

"Acalme-se, James. Não tem nada..."

"Não me diga que não tem nada entre vocês dois. Eu vi."

"Viu o quê?"

"Você beijando ela."

O Sirius fica pálido. "James, aquilo não foi o que aparentou ser."

"Eu disse que não importa. Eu só queria saber a quanto tempo vocês estavam escondendo isso de mim."

"Você pode me deixar explicar?"

"Você não tem que explicar nada. Você tem a minha benção. Você podia ter pelo menos me contado. A minha única objeção era que eu pensava que você estava querendo se divertir com uma das minhas alunas. Vocês obviamente se importam um com o outro, então eu não tenho o que condenar. Aproveite ela. Feliz Natal."

O James sai correndo, deixando o Sirius com a aparência de um filhote que levou um chute. O James realmente não se importa. Aquele pobre filhote machucado ainda ganhou o prêmio, então ele não vai se sentir simpatizante.

Ele faz uma bagunça terrível quando vai fazer as malas. Na verdade, ele não faz as malas. Tudo que ele faz, é girar a varinha dele pelo escritório dele, derrubando os móveis, baús, armários, espalhando as coisas dele no escritório dele, e fazendo uma enorme bagunça.

"ARGH!" ele grita, chutando um baú. Ele bate a porta do escritório dele e sai, ele ouve outro estrondo gratificante atrás dele. Ele vai consertar isso mais tarde. É Natal, e ele tem que visitar a mãe dele, ou ela trucida ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eu agüento a verdade, Sirius. Me diz." a Lily terminou o banho dela, e parou na Ala Hospitalar para encontrar os rapazes. O Sirius a levou para o lado de fora no momento que ela entrou, para que eles pudessem conversar com privacidade.

"O que ele disse não é o que ele sente."

"Eu agüento a verdade, Sirius, melhor do que o que você acha que é a verdade. Só me diz o que aconteceu."

Ele suspira. "Ele disse que nós deveríamos ter contado para ele, que nós temos a benção dele, e que como eu obviamente não estou nisso só pelo sexo, ele não desaprova. E então ele disse 'Feliz Natal' de um jeito emburrado e saiu. Lily, eu te prometo que não é assim que ele se sente realmente."

"Ele já te disse como ele realmente se sente? Ele já te disse alguma coisa, a menor delas, que possa te fazer acreditar que ele realmente se importa? Ou isso é somente uma noção romântica que você mesmo cismou?"

"Ele pode não ter dito as palavras, 'Eu gosto da Lily evans', mas estava implícito em cada frase dele."

"Ele alguma vez disse, 'Eu não gosto da Lily evans'?" ela pergunta com sagacidade.

O Sirius não quer responder. Sim, ele negou enfaticamente ter sentimentos por ela, mas isso não faz diferença nenhuma. A Lily entende corretamente o silêncio dele como 'sim'.

"Eu vou ver o Hagrid. Eu te vejo mais tarde, Sirius."

"Lily, eu juro que ele se importa."

"Sirius," ela diz igualmente, com a exaustação dela desgotosamente palpável. "Eu me importo com a Ebony, mas eu poderia vê-la voar para longe com outra coruja alegremente."

"Você não é uma coruja."

"O Roo então. Eu amo o Roo, e mesmo assim eu amaria vê-lo feliz com alguém. Têm muitas maneiras de se importar, Sirius. Vamos falar sério, os problemas do coração nunca foram o seu forte."

"Olha. Eu posso nunca ter me apaixonado, mas eu conheço o James."

"Por favor, Sirius. Me deixa ir." Ela começa a caminhar pelo corredor, na direção das portas de carvalho.

"Você tem que contar para ele!" ele grita para ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Desculpa Hagrid, com todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, eu ainda não comprei o seu presente."

"Você já me deu o álbum."

"Aquilo não conta. Além do que, eu já sei o que eu vou te dar." ela diz, tomando um gole de vinho. Alguém bate na porta, e o Hagrid se levanta para abrir.

"Olá, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Boa noite, Hagrid, Lily." ele diz, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para ambos. O Hagrid empurra uma cadeira para o mais novo membro, e pega outro copo de bebida. Então a Lily pensa que o Dumbledore também deve ser um homem solitário.

"Professor Dumbledore, eu queria me desculpar. Ir para Dover foi um impulso imprudente, eu não deveria ter ido. Me desculpa."

"Srta. Evans, eu confesso que eu não dei tanta atenção as minas quanto eu deveria ter dado. Isso prova que essas minas realmente são algo importante para os planos do Voldemort, e portanto são importantes para nós. Você lutou bravamente, e não tem nada do que se sentir envergonhada. Na verdade, eu dou 30 pontos para a Grifinória."

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Professor."

"Bem, o que você preferiria?"

"Nada." ela diz, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada. "Os pontos estão bem." O Dumbledore não é capaz de dar para ela o que ela quer.

Outra pessoa bate na porta, mas o visitante não espera pelo Hagrid. O Sirius entra.

"Ah, o Clube dos Corações Solitários. Bom, eu estava com medo de ter recebido o endereço errado. Aonde está o Sergeant Pepper?"

"Cala a boca, Sirius." diz a Lily sem traços de humor. Ela foi a única que entendeu a tentativa (patética) de humor. Embora ele tenha razão. Todos os quatro estão sozinhos, em seu próprio jeito. O Hagrid provavelmente vai estar sozinho, a não ser que, por algum milagre exista algum outro meio-gigante por aí. E então tem o Sirius, que simplesmente não se permite amar. A Lily, que o amor foi negado diretamente. E o Dumbledore, que ainda continua sendo um mistério, como sempre. Por que ele não encontrou o amor? Ou talvez ele encontrou, e também lhe foi negado. O Dumbledore é bem velho, talvez ele tenha simplesmente vivido mais do o amor dele. É estranho imaginar o Dumbledore se apaixonando por qualquer mulher. Ele sempre vai ser o sábio e enrugado velho diretor que ela sempre conheceu.

A Lily sai mais ou menos uma hora depois, dizendo que ela quer dormir. Os outros reconhecem que ela deveria mesmo descansar, e o Sirius se oferece a caminhar junto com ela o caminho de volta.

"Então, você vai contar para ele ou não?" ele pergunta.

"Não."

"Por quê? Você tem que falar!"

"Você quer que eu me humilhe e quebre o meu coração mais ainda, só para que vocês dois possam voltar a serem amiguinhos? Desculpa, Sirius. Eu não sou tão auto sacrificante."

"Esse não é o único motivo."

"Então é um dos motivos."

"Eu não vou negar que seja," ele diz seriamente. "Ele não esteve tão nervoso desse jeito desde que eu tentei dar o Snivellus de janta para o Aluado."

"Você o QUÊ?"

"Ele mereceu! Tentando descobrir o segredo do Aluado." ele se defende. "Nós todos odiávamos ele, e ele odiava especialmente o James. Em uma lua cheia eu disse para ele como parar o Salgueiro Lutador, para descobrir o lugar aonde o Remus ia. Mas o James descobriu isso, e foi atrás dele. Arriscou a própria vida para salvar a pele desprezível do Snape. Não é como se o Snivellus jamais tivesse feito algo desse tipo por ele."

Ela olha de cara feia para o Sirius. "Você realmente não tem coração, não é? Como você pôde fazer aquilo com o Severus? E com o seu próprio amigo! Seu imprudente, sem coração..." ela fica sem palavras. Ela não consegue pensar em nada horrível o suficiente, então ela simplesmente o empurra fortemente o peito dele, e corre na direção do castelo.

A mente dela está zunindo. O Sirius tentou usar o Remus para matar o Severus, e o James salvou os dois, tanto o Lupin quanto o Snape. Se o Sirius tivesse tido sucesso, então o Remus teria sido assassinado como se ele fosse um coelho, por ter matado uma pessoa. Não somente uma pessoa, mas o Severus.

Ela sabia que ele não teve grandes momentos na escola, mas ela não sabia que ele e o grupo de homens que ela agora ama, se odiavam tanto. Mas o James o salvou. James. Apesar de tudo, o James salvou o Severus. Mesmo que ela tenha prometido para si mesma que ela não se importava mais com o Severus, ela não consegue deixar de sentir uma gratidão avassaladora pelo o que o James fez. É por isso que ela o ama. Tão bom. Tão maravilhoso. Tão James...

"Lily, espera! Aonde você está indo?" ele grita para ela.

"Contar para ele!" ela grita de volta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que diabos foi isso?" pergunta o Remus para o Sirius, depois de ver uma mancha ruiva com rosto cheio de lágrimas passar por ele.

O Sirius não responde a pergunta. "Eu acho que eu vou me empanturrar na cozinha. Feliz Natal, cara." ele diz, apertando o braço do Remus.

"Feliz Natal." ele responde confuso. Enquanto um amigo desaparece, outro amigo aparece. "James!" ele o cumprimenta agradavelmente.

"Você sabia sobre a Lily e o Sirius?" ele pergunta, sem rodeios.

'Ah.' pensa o Remus. 'Então é isso que está acontecendo.'

"Eu sabia que eles eram próximos sim."

"Próximos." diz o James, como se estivesse repreendendo a escolha de palavras do Remus.

"Eu acho que é uma boa coisa para o Sirius."

"Não posso negar isso." ele admite relutantemente.

"Sim, ele está aprendendo como cultivar um relacionamento com uma mulher sem transar com ela. Uma melhoria notável, eu diria."

"Espera. Você quer dizer… você disse que eles não estão transando?"

"Merlin, não! Que pensamento repulsivo."

"Mas por que não?"

"Você não disse para ele não transar com ela?"

"Sim, mas..."

"O Sirius é leal acima de tudo, e provavelmente a você mais do que qualquer pessoa. Mesmo se você não tivesse dito para ele, mesmo assim ele não teria transado com ela."

"Por que não?"

"Porque na mente do Sirius, a Lily sempre foi sua. E ele jamais faria isso contigo."

"Então, se ele não achasse que eu gostava dela, ele teria ido atrás dela?"

Remus balança os ombros. "Provavelmente. Você viu como eles se dão bem."

"Então a única coisa que os mantém separados, e a lealdade dele para mim?"

"Eu não diria isso. Não somente ele seria respeitoso com o que ela quer, mas é muito tarde para eles agora. Eles ficaram amigos muito rápidos. Qualquer atração que o Sirius possa ter sentido, desapareceu a muito tempo." O Remus não tem certeza absoluta se o que ele disse é a completa verdade, mas mesmo assim ele acha seguro dizer isso tudo.

"O que você quer dizer, respeitoso com o que ela quer?"

"Isso quer dizer que você não pode ter um relacionamento com alguém que não quer estar em um relacionamento com você."

"Então… o que você está dizendo é que eles são somente amigos?" ele pergunta, em descrença.

"Por George, eu acho que ele entendeu."

"Então por que eles não me disseram nada? Por que ele escondeu isso, se eles não estavam transando?"

"Ele não achou que você acreditaria nele. Ele estava com medo que você fosse reagir..."

"Exatamente do jeito que eu reagi." James termina para ele, aparentando estar levemente envergonhado.

"Oh. Você reagiu?" O James concorda com a cabeça. "Bem, então isso provavelmente explica porque eu a vi correndo para o castelo chorando, depois de conversar com o Almofadinhas."

"Não." Será que o Sirius contou para ela o que ele havia dito? A Lily realmente acha que ele não se importa? Que ele quer que ela seja feliz com o Sirius? Não! Ele quer que ela seja feliz com ele.

"Feliz Natal, Remus!" ele diz rapidamente, antes de correr na direção do castelo.

"E um Feliz Natal para você..." responde o Remus com um sorriso, muito tempo depois que o James pudesse ouvir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Incapaz de encontrar a Lily na sala comunal dela, ou na Torre da Astronomia, o James retorna para o escritório dele, completamente despreparado para a cena que ele está vendo ali.

Não somente ele esqueceu momentaneamente que ele bagunçou o escritório dele, no meio do ataque de raiva dele, ele fica congelado em uma confusão horrorizada, vendo a Lily chorando no chão, ao lado do cadáver dele.

Leva um instante para ele absorver tudo isso, e outro instante para ele computar tudo isso.

Ele deixou o bicho papão sair do baú quando ele bagunçou o quarto dele. 'E o pior medo da Lily é a minha morte. Não é a do Almofadinhas, não é a do Aluado, não é a do Rupert, mas a minha.' Quem diria que a visão do seu próprio cadáver poderia elevar tanto o seu coração?

O James pega a varinha dele, e manobra o bicho papão de volta para o baú e o fecha, antes de se sentar no chão ao lado dela. O Olho do Dragão está caído ao lado dela, descartado. Ele puxa o torso dela da posição fetal no chão, e a puxa para o colo dele, a abraçando tão apertado, como ele nunca havia abraçado ela antes.

"Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily…" O nome dela sai tão facilmente dos lábios dele.

Ele acaricia o cabelo dela por um momento, antes de chegar para trás, para que ele pudesse olhar para ela apropriadamente. Ela olha para ele com os olhos arregalados, cheios de lágrimas, e então para o chão, aonde o cadáver bicho papão dele estava anteriormente, e então de volta para ele mais uma vez, soltando um choro sufocado de alívio.

O James retira o colar do chão, e o recoloca no pescoço dela, mantendo as mãos dele lá, enquanto ele encosta a testa dele na dela.

"Eu achei que eu tinha de dito para nunca tirar esse colar." ele sussurra.

E então, James Potter beija Lily Evans.

* * *

A/N: Aí está! Não demorei muito, viram? Mereço reviews não é? Pois eu aposto que todo mundo está louco para saber o que vai acontecer agora. Eu disse que estou de volta, espero que tenham acreditado com essa atualização rápida!

Um aviso importante. Eu fiz um website com blogs, informações, e etc. Vocês podem acessá-lo do meu perfil. No blog eu dou avisos diários do status da tradução. Quando tiver algum empecilho também vai ser avisado ali!! Então não deixem de conferir!!

E eu quero muitos reviews para esse capítulo!! Acho que eu mereço...


	45. O Dia Depois do Natal

A/N: A partir desse capítulo a fic muda para RATING: M!! Depois não digam que eu não avisei… Mas não se preocupem, pois não é nada **muito** gráfico...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 45 - O Dia Depois do Natal**_

Ela não sabe quando, como, ou porque isso aconteceu, mas tudo que ela sabe é que a vida dela terminou. Não tem como se recuperar disso. A pessoa na qual ela sempre contou para trazê-la de volta está deitada morta no meio do escritório destruído dele. Ela sente o coração dela parar de bater, e ela espera que ele nunca mais comece a bater novamente.

O desespero é pior do que os dementadores, a dor é pior do que o Cruciatus, essa vida é mais insuportável do que qualquer morte.

Ele se foi. Ela vai cair apressadamente em dor ou loucura, e não tem retorno dessa vez. Não tem nada para o quê voltar.

Agora alguém está abraçando ela tão apertado que ela nem mesmo consegue ver quem é, até que ele a solta.

James? Ela olha para o chão, mas ele não está mais lá, e então ela olha de volta para a alucinação na frente dela.

A loucura é um refúgio claramente mais agradável do que a depressão, com certeza, porque enquanto ela respira o James está abraçando ela, murmurando para ela, se inclinando na direção dela, beijando ela.

Ela vai avançar nessa insensatez de todo o coração. Ah, feliz alucinação! Ele beija a bochecha dela, o queixo dela, a têmpora dela, a testa dela, os cílios dela, a boca dela, o pescoço dela, sussurrando "Era só um bicho papão", enquanto ele move os lábios dele de uma localização para a outra.

"Somente um bicho papão." a mente dela ecoa de maneira confusa.

E então a atinge de uma vez só com uma clareza assustadora.

Era somente um bicho papão. Ela não está louca, e o James realmente não está morto. Ele realmente está vivo, e a língua dele realmente está na boca dela.

E então o coração dela começa a bater novamente, batendo a 100 dolorosas vezes por minuto. Ela tem que empurrar ele para longe, antes que a felicidade realmente a matasse.

Ela mal tem qualquer força restante, mas a pouca força que resta ela usa para arrancar ele dela. Quando ela finalmente consegue, ela pára para tomar fôlego. Ela simplesmente encara o James em espanto, ele também está respirando com dificuldade. Ela não consegue impedir a mão dela de ir automaticamente para os lábios dela, que ainda estão formigando.

Ele chega para trás, aparentando estar levemente chocado, preocupado, confuso. As palavras dele vem em uma corrente ininteligível tumultuosa. "Desculpa, eu não devia. Eu achei… Eu deveria… Eu não pretendia… Eu não queria… Quer dizer, eu queria, mas..." etc, etc.

Por que diabos ele está se desculpando? E ele que sempre disse que ela sempre era rápida demais para assumir que estava errada. Ela somente precisa de um minuto para respirar. Ela não empurrou ele para longe porque ela não o quer. É isso que ele está pensando? Bem, ele não vai pensar isso por muito tempo.

Ela se levanta lentamente, graciosamente, silenciosamente, e caminha até aonde ele está sentado, e pára o murmúrio incessante dele colocando um dedo nos lábios dele.

"Shhh..." Ela coloca as mãos dela em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto beija os lábios dele. "Não fale."

"Como você quiser, minha querida." ele diz com um sorriso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele esperou tanto tempo por esse momento. Na verdade, ele esperou mais tempo pelo último modelo de vassoura de corrida, mas a espera nunca foi tão interminável. Ele pelo menos sabia quando ele seria capaz de comprar aquela vassoura. Ele nunca sabia quando, ou se ao menos, ele jamais teria a Lily.

O James imaginou esse momento na mente dele centenas de vezes, e ele sempre imaginou que quando acontecesse, seria porque ele perdeu o controle, e simplesmente a prensou contra uma parede porque ele não agüentava mais.

Agora que o momento finalmente está aqui, ele está indo agonizantemente lento, levando o seu tempo doce com cada beijo demorado. Qual é o propósito em se apressar? Eles têm a noite toda.

Não, eles têm o resto da vida deles.

Não tem o porque se apressarem...

As vezes eles param completamente, e somente abraçam um ao outro, sem dizer nada, somente estando presente um para o outro. Na verdade, eles estão bem imóveis por mais de meia hora. Ela está sentada no colo dele, na cadeira do escritório dele, quando ela se levanta e caminha por e sobre a bagunça do escritório dele, para dentro do quarto dele.

Nos próximos minutos que se seguem, várias coisas giram fanstamagoricamente pela cabeça dele. Idéias, desejos, visões, tudo então fica indistinto, misturado, e culmina em um único pensamento. Ele sabe que ela disse para ele não falar nada, mas ele não consegue impedir de suspirar as próximas poucas palavras no escuro.

"Eu… eu te amo." ele ofega.

A Lily não responde, e ele também não espera e nem quer que ela responda. A boca e a língua dela estão ocupadas de outra forma. Ela o leva mais profundamente, enquanto ela continua a acariciar, apertar, fazer cócegas, massagear. Ele mantém uma mão no cabelo dela, guiando-a no percurso abaixo, e a outra mão percorre as costas dela, impossivelmente macias, depois muda para a frente dela, apertando os seios dela. Ela arqueia nele, com um gemido que o deixa louco.

Ele não dura muito tempo. (Não era de se esperar, depois de meses de secura.) E quando termina, ele colapsa para trás. Ele nunca teve um orgasmo tão supremo quanto esse. A Lily limpa a boca dela com bom gosto, e o James a agarra e a puxa para ele.

"Minha." ele diz. Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente! Ele ainda não consegue realmente acreditar. Mesmo enquanto ele acaricia o quadril nu dela, ela imagina se isso é real. Ela coloca o rosto dela no pescoço dele, e coloca uma coxa lisa entre as pernas dele, acariciando o membro exausto dele. Ele treme involuntariamente.

Ele segura o rosto dela, e olha para ela seriamente. "Eu estou falando sério. Eu não disse aquilo só porque você estava… Eu quero dizer… Eu amo você. Eu realmente amo."

Ela se encaixa de volta no pescoço dele em resposta.

Eles ficam ali deitados por um tempo, até que o frio que foi momentaneamente esquecido pela paixão no quarto, volte lentamente. Eles se recolhem para debaixo das cobertas, e a Lily esconde a cabeça dela embaixo dos cobertores. James sorri. Ela vai falar alguma coisa, ela sempre se esconde quando vai dizer algo importante. Realmente, nada mudou.

"Faz quanto tempo?" ela pergunta.

"Desde quê? Que eu te amo? Que eu te quero? Que eu preciso de você?"

"Qualquer um desses. Todos esses."

"Não vou dizer." Ela o cutuca na barriga, do lugar dela embaixo dos cobertores, e ele tenta ao máximo não rir. "Faz muito tempo. Mais tempo do que eu admitiria." Ele ri. "Sabe, eu te beijei quando você estava desacordada em St. Mungo's, quando ninguém estava vendo. Eu queria tanto que você voltasse."

"Eu te beijei quando você caiu no sono, depois de voltar daquela lua cheia em pedacinhos."

"Tirando vantagem de mim enquanto eu estava dormindo, Evans? Pervertida."

"Aí está a panela chamando o caldeirão de preto."

"Eu estava fazendo o beijo do Príncipe Encantado acordando a Bela Adormecia. Você simplesmente esperou eu ficar inconsciente, antes que pudesse fazer o que bem desejasse comigo."

"Sim, mas a sua técnica obviamente não funcionou, não é? Então você estava basicamente beijando uma garota moribunda."

O James remove o cobertor de cima dela. "Sim, mas você está perfeitamente acordada agora." ele diz sugestivamente, seguindo o comentário com a ação óbvia. "E agora você é minha."

"Eu sempre fui." ela diz, soando irritada.

"Sim, mas pelo menos agora eu sei disso. Você poderia ter me dito, teria me poupado um pouco de agonia."

"Você não foi exatamente direto, Potter."

"Eu fui muito mais direto do que você! Eu escorreguei TANTAS mais vezes do que você. Você deve ter percebido."

"Eu percebi, mas qualquer coisa que me desse esperança, eu imediatamente descartava, ignorava. Eu estava em um estado de negação desajeitado, parado, massivo."

"Por quê?"

"Eu estava com medo."

"Lily Evans? Monitora Chefe, membra da Ordem, aurora ascendente, com medo?" pergunta o James, de forma divertida.

"Com medo do amor. Encontrar, mas não ser capaz de nutrí-lo. Ter que negar o amor. Ter que esconder." E então tem uma pausa. "Eu ainda tenho que esconder."

"Não de mim." ele diz, beijando a sobrancelha dela. "Não mais." é claro que nenhum dos dois precisa mencionar o último medo, que foi muito claramente ilustrado a poucas horas atrás. O medo de perder o amor, talvez o pior medo de todos.

Uma pergunta que ele estava querendo perguntar faz muito tempo, se responde quando ele penetra ela. A Lily Evans era virgem. Ele a sente romper na penetração, e ele a abraça em uma desculpa silenciosa, até que ela esteja pronta para continuar. E eles continuam… e continuam a continuar por bastante tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James acorda na manhã seguinte se sentindo tão bem como ele nunca havia se sentindo. Ele sorri no travesseiro dele, e estica o braço para puxar a Lily para ele, mas ela não está lá.

Ele se senta rapidamente. Ele sonhou aquilo tudo? Por favor, não. Por favor! Ele olha em volta procurando por qualquer evidência que ela esteve ali, mas não encontra nenhuma. Nenhuma roupa, nada. Ele grita e dá um soco no apoio da cama, o soco mais forte que ele consegue. Isso é insuportável. Pareceu ser tão real. Ele queria tanto que fosse real, que dói.

Tem um som de água no banheiro, e um instante depois a Lily aparece toda molhada e envolvida em uma toalha, uma visão estonteante de preocupação amorosa.

Ela deve ter se secado sem a varinha enquanto ela caminha pelo quarto. "James? O que aconteceu?" Vendo que não tem nada terrivelmente ruim, ela suspira, e passa a mão pelo cabelo dele. Ele solta um suspiro enorme de alívio, enquanto puxa ela para sentar no colo dele. Ele coloca a cabeça dele no ombro dela. Ela continua a passar os dedos dela no cabelo dele. A sensação é maravilhosa.

"James?"

"Nada." ele diz, balançando a cabeça, incapaz de esconder o sorriso. "Não foi nada. Estava tomando banho, é?"

"Obviamente."

"Você já terminou?"

"Sim."

"Humm… então eu acho que seria maldade minha te sujar novamente."

Ela sorri. "Que consideração." ela diz, se levantando do colo dele. Ela junta algumas das roupas dela que estão espalhadas no pé da cama, ('Então foi por isso que eu não as vi.'), e entra no escritório dele, para pegar as roupas remanescentes que foram deixadas ali. Arrependidamente, ela está praticamente vestida quando ela retorna. Ela está segurando a blusa e as meias dela, e se senta na cama para colocar a meia.

O James admira as costas nuas dela, e remove uma das alças do sutiã dela, para que ele possa tracejar a cicatriz abaixo da alça com o dedo dele, remanescente daquela lua cheia fatídica, que os deixou verdadeiramente unidos.

Ela coloca os sapatos, a blusa, e se levanta para sair. "Mais tarde, Potter." ela diz, bagunçando o cabelo dele. Ele pula para fora da cama, e a agarra por trás, dizendo "Minha!"

"Sim, nós já estabelecemos isso." ela diz, girando para encarar ele.

"Eu sei, eu só gosto de dizer isso. Quer dizer que eu posso fazer isso quando eu bem quiser." ele diz, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Agora não venha ficar todo mole comigo, James." ela brinca.

"Eu estou longe de estar mole nesse momento, você pode ver."

A Lily olha para baixo e ri alto. "Você que lide com isso. Eu vou descer para ver os outros."

"Mulher cruel." ele diz, beijando rapidamente os lábios dela. "Muito bem, vá, saia. Vá iluminar a vida dos meus amigos desmerecedores com a sua presença gloriosa."

"Eu acho que isso já é elogio o suficiente. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso."

"Eu receio que isso somente vai ter que ser uma das coisas que você vai ter que se acostumar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando a Lily entra na Ala Hospitalar que foi confiscada, o Peter e o Sirius já estão acordados, conversando em um canto. O Sirius se levanta no momento que ela entra. "Me… me..."

A Lily poderia ter rido. O Sirius está tentando se desculpar, que gracinha. Mesmo assim é quase muito difícil assistir o esforço dele, então ela termina com a miséria dele. "Está tudo bem, Sirius." ela diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Ela vai ter que esquecer o que ele tentou fazer com o Severus. Ele era jovem na época. Na verdade, ela acha que ele não mudou muito, mas é mais fácil simplesmente ignorar essa parte do passado dele, assim como ela espera que eles venham a agir da mesma forma com ela, caso descubram partes do passado dela. "Falando nisso, eu segui as suas instruções."

"Você contou para ele?" ele pergunta esperançoso.

As sobrancelhas da Lily se unem. Na verdade, ela não contou. Estranho. Ela foi para o escritório dele por esse motivo, e ainda assim o tempo todo que ela esteve com ele, ela não conseguiu falar essas três palavras. Ficou inequivocamente implícito, mas ela não falou para ele. "Na verdade não."

O Sirius aparenta estar desacreditado. "Então, quais foram as minhas instruções que você seguiu?" ele pergunta confuso.

"Bem, muitas delas. Por exemplo," ela se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dele. "Eu não usei os meus dentes."

O Sirius abre a boca, e então fecha novamente, fechando os olhos bem apertados, e tapa os olhos com as mãos. Ele começa a tremer por alguns poucos segundos, antes de cair em uma gargalhada incontrolável e barulhenta.

"Ah, Cariad, você é espetacular." ele diz, segurando ela no colo e girando ela. "Então..."

"Então você e o James estão bem."

"Você é uma coisinha maravilhosa e encantadora." Ele bagunça o cabelo dela.

"Chega de elogios. Uma garota não pode agüentar muita coisa."

"Ah. Sim." Ele pigarreia, levemente envergonhado pela demonstração de afeto em flagrante. "Muito bem, Evans." Ele bate nas costas dela de uma maneira bem máscula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o James entra na Ala Hospitalar, meia hora depois, ele vê pela primeira vez a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento da Lily e do Sirius, e simplesmente sorri e observa. O Sirius está carregando a Lily nas costas, e eles estão perseguindo o Remus pelo aposento, a Lily está chutando as pernas no pobre lobisomem, que tenta correr e se desviar, enquanto o Peter está sentado em uma das camas, gritando sugestões sobre locais estratégicos e engraçados, nos quais ela deveria mirar.

O James não consegue deixar de rir, o que trás a atenção para ele.

"É o Pontas! Pega ele!"

O Remus aparenta estar aliviado por não ser mais o alvo, enquanto o Sirius corre na direção dele. Ele simplesmente balança a cabeça. Rapidamente e facilmente, ele desvia e vai para trás, agarrando a Lily, que solta o Sirius muito cooperativamente, indo para os braços do James.

"Minha."

"O que foi isso, Pontas?" pergunta o Sirius.

James envolve os braços dele em volta da cintura da Lily, e repete, "Minha."

"Aparentemente essa é a palavra dele do dia." ela diz rindo.

"Certo, café da manhã." diz o James. "Eu estou faminto."

"Por causa de todo esforço físico." o Sirius provoca.

"O que eu te disse sobre piadas ignorantes e sem gosto?" recrimina o James.

"O quê? Eu só estava falando sobre a aventura de vocês em Dover. Você que está sendo ignorante."

O James não sabe como responder a isso, então ele simplesmente bagunça o cabelo dele sem jeito e diz, "Alguém quer comer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Só tem uma mesa com comida, onde todos os alunos e professores sentam juntos. Embora, a essa hora da manhã, não tem muitos alunos. A Lily vê com uma leve tristeza que os outros únicos 3 alunos também são órfãos. Tem um par de Corvinais do quarto ano, irmãos, e uma menina da Sonserina do segundo ano. A Lily ia se sentar entre o James e o Sirius, mas muda de idéia e se senta ao lado da menina solitária.

"Oi. Parece que nós duas somos as únicas restantes das nossas casas."

"Ahamm." ela responde nervosamente. A Lily consegue entender o porquê. Se um aluno da Sonserina do sétimo ano tivesse vindo até ela, e começado a conversar com ela quando ela estava no segundo ano, ela poderia ter ficado um pouco envergonhada também.

"Eu sou a Lily."

"Eu sei." ela responde. "As pessoas falam muito sobre você."

"Oh." diz a Lily triste. Por um momento ela se permite pensar que é somente porque ela é a Monitora Chefe. "Se você não quer que eu sente aqui, você pode me dizer."

"Não, eu não me importo. Eu sei que a metade das coisas não são verdade. Eu me chamo Madeline."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para você Madeline."

"O quê?"

"O que você quer ser quando se formar?"

"Oh, é… Eu não sei ainda."

"Qual é a sua matéria predileta?"

"Transfiguração."

"Mesmo? Essa é uma matéria difícil. Você sabia, dizem que as pessoas que gostam de Transfiguração entendem mais facilmente todas as outras matérias. É como se fosse a plataforma que você pode utilizar."

"Qual é a sua matéria predileta?"

"Eu gosto de quase todas as minhas matérias. Mas eu acho que eu diria Feitiços."

"Por quê?"

"Por que você gosta de transfiguração?"

"Porque… é fácil quando você tem todas as regras."

"Eu gosto de Feitiços porque me deixa ser criativa. As regras não são tão absolutas, então você pode modificá-las para o que você quiser."

"Eu achei que você fosse a Monitora Chefe. Você não deveria ter que gostar de seguir as regras?"

"Bem," ela pensa no James. A matéria predileta dele é Transfiguração, e ele não tem respeito nenhum pelas regras. "As regras estão lá por um motivo, mas as regras mágicas são divertidas para se curvar."

"Eu não sabia que você pode curvar a magia."

"Você pode, se você pensar sobre isso do jeito correto. Tentando encontrar truques em volta, ou através, das coisas. A magia não é uma coisa fixa; é fluída, viva, flexível, versátil, protéica."

"Protéica?"

"Significa que muda de forma com facilidade."

"Oh."

"A Professor McGonagall nunca explicou dessa forma."

"Bem, diferentes professores ensinam a magia de forma diferente."

"E é isso que você quer ser quando se formar? Uma professora?"

"Na verdade eu quero ser uma aurora."

"Como o Professor Potter?"

"Como o Professor Potter," ela responde orgulhosamente.

A garota olha para baixo, para o prato dela, e cora. "Ele é o meu predileto."

"Você pode guardar um segredo?"

A garota olha para cima e balança a cabeça.

A Lily inclina, coloca uma mão na orelha da menina, e sussurra. "Ele também é o meu."

A garota sorri, e a Lily não consegue deixar de sorrir também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quem é a pirralha?" pergunta o Sirius, seguido pelo olhar do James pela mesa, até a ruiva.

"Aberdeen. Ela é uma Sonserina do segundo ano."

"Por que a Lily está conversando com ela?"

"Provavelmente ela se sentiu mal, porque a menina estava sozinha."

"A pequena víbora merece ficar sozinha."

"Sirius, ela é somente uma menina de 12 anos."

"Sim, mas meninas Sonserinas de 12 anos crescem, e se casam com homens Sonserinos, e fazem bebês Sonserinos malvados. Essa pode ser uma futura Bella, com quem a Lily está perdendo o tempo dela."

O nome retira o James do seu humor alegre e indistinto, e ele se vira para o amigo dele. "Eu odeio a sua prima, Sirius. Sem brincadeira, eu posso matá-la se eu a ver novamente." rugi o James.

"Eu não acho que o seu desprezo pode se comparar ao meu."

"Eu aposto que pode."

O queixo do James dói por estar trincando os dentes dele tão forte. A imagem do corpo da Lily, torcendo de dor e gritando, queima na mente dele. Ele nem mesmo consegue abrir a boca para contar para o Sirius o que aconteceu, mas talvez a Lily já tenha contado.

"Mas talvez a Lily vai ter uma boa influência na futura Diaba. Ela parece ter jeito com crianças."

O James vira o olhar de volta para a sua amada; ela está sorrindo, brilhando até. A garota ao lado dela está sorrindo envergonhadamente. Ele sorri estupidamente.

"Nada mal para quando você começar a fazer todos aqueles James Júnior." Diz o Sirius alegremente. O sorriso sai imediatamente do rosto dele, e ele olha para o Sirius horrorizado. "Acalme-se, Pontas, foi só uma piada. Ninguém vai começar a jogar bebês em você."

"Não é isso." Ele nem mesmo pensou nisso, nem mesmo passou pela mente dele na noite anterior. Ele esqueceu completamente que existia proteção. Ele olha para a Lily, e então, em alguma noção tola, para o estômago dela, como se ele já pudesse dizer. Mas é claro que ele não pode perceber diferença nenhuma. Daqui a quanto tempo ele vai poder saber com certeza?

"Bem, então o qu… ah, correio!" O Sirius pega o Profeta que veio voando na direção da cabeça dele com habilidade.

"Você ainda lê isso?"

"Receio que sim. Apela para a minha curiosidade mórbida." ele diz, abrindo o jornal. O James volta a encarar a Lily, que agora está lendo o Profeta, junto com a jovem Aberdeen.

O James fica chocado quando tanto a Lily quanto o Sirius se levantam ao mesmo tempo. O Sirius aponta para a Lily, e ri.

"Não tem graça, Sirius!"

"Ah, que isso, você tem que apreciar a graça disso. Quantas pessoas conseguem ler o próprio obituário no jornal?"

"O quê?" dizem James, Peter e Remus juntos. Ele arranca o jornal da mão do Almofadinhas, e começa a ler em voz alta para os outros amigos.

"Monitora Chefe Rebelde e Auror Vagabundo Lutam Até a Morte? O que é isso?"

"O melhor do jornalismo, cara." diz o Sirius alegremente.

"Aqui diz que eu empurrei ela!"

"E que ela levou você junto com ela, onde vocês dois caíram para as suas respectivas mortes. Ah, tanta criatividade! Tanto drama! É verdade, ninguém escreve como o Profeta."

"Testemunhas dizem que os dois são suspeitos a estarem envolvidos na troca ilegal de contrabando de roubo de duendes?" o James continua a ler desacreditado. "Presume-se que o duende morto no local estava no poder da Lily Evans, conhecida traficante de poções das trevas..."

"Foi a vaca da sua prima que matou o Findart!" ela grita para o Sirius.

"Por que você está apontando pra mim? Só porque eu sou um Black? Eu não tenho culpa por ser parente dessas pessoas." ele diz agitadamente.

"Porque você está se divertindo com isso! Eu acho que sentir prazer com a desgraça de outras pessoas é de família!"

"Ei!" começa o Sirius nervosamente.

E então o Remus se levanta para separar a briga. "Calma, Almofadinhas. Lily. Não tem necessidade de ficarem tão nervosos com isso. Vocês estão do mesmo lado."

Tanto a Lily quando o Sirius levam alguns minutos, respirando calmamente. A Lily que dá o primeiro passo. Ela muda de lugar na mesa, se sentando ao lado do Sirius.

"Eu não falei sério, Sirius. Felizmente, você e a Bellatrix não se parecem em nada. Você é um dos melhores homens que eu conheço, e ela é a mais asquerosa, mais perversa, mais cruel, mais vingativa..."

O Sirius se permite a rir um pouco, e coloca a mão dele na cabeça dela. "Eu conheci a mulher uma ou duas vezes, eu sei como ela é tortuosa."

"Ooh tortuosa! Sim, é exatamente isso que ela é! Uma megera tortuosa malevolente "

"Eu acho que você provou o seu ponto de vista, Cariad."

"Não, eu não provei."

"Então prove."

Ela o abraça na cintura com tanta força repentinamente, que quase o deixa sem fôlego. O Sirius, depois de um instante imperceptível de hesitação, retorna o abraço.

"Bem dito!" adere o Peter.

"E é um pouco engraçado. O pensamento que eu e o James somos traficantes de jóias ilícitas, e que a ganância fez com que tentássemos matar um ao outro. Parece uma leitura interessante. Alguém deveria escrever um livro."

"Eu provavelmente poderia fazer isso para você. Eu sempre me achei um mestre com as palavras."

"Um suspense emocionante, ou um romance barato?"

"Uma combinação delicada de ambos."

"Então um suspense barato?"

"Não, um romance emocionante."

"Você só disse isso para ser do contra."

"Não disse."

"E está fazendo de novo."

"Não estou."

"Certo, agora você só está fazendo isso de propósito."

"Não estou."

O James senta em silêncio, enquanto o melhor amigo dele e a namorada dele brigam e fazem as pazes. Ele está muito ocupado lendo e processando esse novo evento. Obviamente, nenhum dos dois terminou de ler a reportagem. O James sabe o que eles precisam fazer; ele vai conversar com o Aluado essa noite, isso se ele e a Lily conseguirem arranjar um jeito de irem a casa dos Prewitts. O James suspira e se levanta, despropositalmente, porém terminando a provocação efetivamente.

"O que foi?"

"Talvez nós devêssemos ir a outro lugar." Sugere o James, olhando em volta para os três alunos, e o pequeno grupo de professores com aparência de espantados. A McGonagall é a única que parece entender a situação assim como o James. Ela tem uma cópia do Profeta na mão dela, e sem dizer nada, o James acena para ela e ela acena de volta, deixando a mesa, presumidamente indo ao escritório do Dumbledore.

A Lily e os outros três Marotos seguem o James para fora do Salão Principal, e para dentro da sala comunal da Lily.

"Qual é o problema, Pontas?" pergunta o Remus.

"Só um segundo." James acende o fogo, e não começa a falar novamente até que tenha uma chama poderosa.

"Togglepike. O Comensal da Morte que foi assassinado foi Bartholomew Togglepike, chefe do Esquadrão de Imposição da Lei da Magia. Trabalhava diretamente abaixo do Crouch."

"E nós somos os responsáveis pela morte desse homem honesto, eu presumo." ela diz tristemente.

"Seríamos, se eles achassem que nós estamos vivos. Se o mundo descobrir que nós não estamos vivos, eles vão nos linchar nas ruas."

"Eu vou para Azkaban?"

"É claro que não, nós só precisamos resolver isso, e limpar o seu, o nosso nome, antes que descubram que nós não estamos mortos."

"Mas com certeza os aurores não iriam atrás de vocês. Eles sabem a verdade." opina o Sirius.

"Os aurores, sim. Os funcionários normais da imposição da lei da magia, e os outros vigilantes, não. Sem mencionar que isso dá um motivo legítimo e defensível para todos aqueles suspeitos de costume, que nos querem mortos. No momento que nos verem, até mesmo aqueles Comensais da Morte que não foram a público, podem nos matar em plena luz do dia, e saírem completamente livres. Têm muitos deles a espreita no Ministério. Nós não poderíamos entrar em segurança; seria como entrar na toca da Manticora."

"Então vocês vão ter que brincar de mortos por um pouco." diz o Sirius, apertando o ombro da Lily com uma das mãos.

"É realmente tão simples assim? Mesmo que a gente limpe o nosso nome com o Ministério, ainda assim, existem centenas de pessoas lêem o Profeta, mas que não lêem o relatório do ministério."

"Nós vamos ter que fazer um controle de danos." diz o James, incerto.

"Que tipo de controle de danos? Se nós mandarmos uma resposta para o Profeta, não temos garantia nenhuma de que eles vão publicar." Ela tem razão.

"Por que a gente não relaxa um pouco, vamos para a Festa de Natal na casa dos Prewitts, e conversamos ali com todo mundo. Não tem o porquê de nos preocuparmos com isso agora, então vamos nos divertir um pouco." propõe o Sirius.

James balança os ombros. "Você está provavelmente certo."

"E, Cariad, você pode querer mandar uma coruja para o Ferris, para o caso dele ter visto o Profeta, para que ele saiba que você não está morta."

"Sirius!"

"O quê?"

"Isso foi tão doce, você não querendo que o Rooey se preocupe… honestamente, eu posso começar a chorar. Você está se tornando decente, e eu ouso dizer, gentil. Quando você se tornou tão mole?"

"Pontas! Faz alguma coisa com a sua garota, ela está fora de controle."

"Eu não sei, Almofadinhas, você foi bem atencioso."

"Ela corrompeu a sua mente, você não está pensando corretamente."

"Eu acho que eles podem estar certos." diz o Remus, sorrindo.

"Vocês todos enlouqueceram!" o Sirius está com a aparência de como tivessem preso em canto. Ele olha implorando para o Peter, que balança os ombros.

"Eu ainda acho que você é um canalha, cara."

"Obrigado! Viram só? O Rabicho aqui é um verdadeiro amigo, que não se lança a acusações monstruosas."

O James ri. A Lily realmente tem uma boa influência no Sirius.

Ele se joga na sua cadeira de costume, enquanto o Sirius e o Peter começam a jogar xadrez. Tanto a Lily quanto o James decidem que seria muito engraçado assistir os dois gritarem com as peças por um tempo, antes de resolverem contar que é um um jogo de xadrez trouxa. Os dois olham para eles com um olhar 'Eu não achei graça', e começam a partida. A Lily rapidamente escreve uma mensagem para o Ferris, e manda com a Ebony.

"Lily querida, você poderia vir aqui por um segundo?" ele pergunta. A Lily, que estava sentada na mesa assistindo a partida, vai até ele.

"Sim, querido?" ela pergunta, se sentando no colo dele. O James realmente queria enganar ela para vir até ele, com a intenção de agarrar ela e não soltar, mas como ela, por vontade própria, se colocou aonde ele planejou exatamente para ela ficar, ele não tem nada a dizer. Ele tenta pensar em algo rapidamente.

"Então, como você quer ir até a casa dos Prewitt?"

"Aonde eles moram?"

"Em Newcastle."

"Bom, é a uma distância razoável de Londres."

"Vassouras?" O James se lembra da última vez que a Lily voou, e o fato que a Hero está quebrada e a Juliet foi seqüestrada, ele repentinamente desiste da idéia. "Ou talvez o Sirius nos empreste a moto dele."

"Você sabe dirigir uma moto?"

"É claro que não, mas eu posso voar com uma facilmente."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Sirius lhes dá permissão, sob condição de que se qualquer dano fosse feito ao bebê dele, ele iria infringir um dano no James, em retaliação. A sala comunal fica em um silêncio relativo, salvo pelo barulho do fogo, o leve mexer das peças de xadrez no tabuleiro, e a respiração pesada do Remus.

"Ele dormiu." ela diz, em uma surpresa silenciosa.

"Ele costuma ficar mais sonolento na semana antes da lua cheia."

"Oh." ela diz tristemente, virando o olhar simpatizante dela para o homem adormecido. O James, relutantemente, a deixa sair do colo dele, quando ela tenta se levantar.

"Eu deveria saber que ela foi buscar um cobertor. Ela é uma aconchegante compulsiva. Não pode resistir colocar um cobertor sobre um Aluado adormecido. Olha, em seguida vem o cabelo."

"Cala a boca, Sirius." ela diz, enquanto que ela, de fato, corre os dedos dela pelo cabelo dele. Era para ser uma repreensão, mas como ela queria manter a voz dela baixa e suave, para não acordar o Remus, saiu como amoroso. Talvez era para ser amoroso mesmo.

"_Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes_

_Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon…"_

James sorri. Faz algum tempo que ele não ouve essa música, e ele sentiu falta. Ele se lembra, séculos atrás, parece, quando ela cantou enquanto penteava o cabelo dele com os dedos dela, assim como ela está fazendo com o Remus agora. Ele caiu no sono no estômago dela.

Ele é tomado por uma vontade estranha. Não é uma vontade sexual forte, mas uma que ele não acha que jamais tenha experimentado antes. Ele nem mesmo sabe como explicar. Ele quer… apertar ela, somente sentí-la abaixo dele, ele quer cobrir todo o corpo dela com o dele, e escondê-la de todo mundo.

Ele não está nenhum pouco ciumento. Não agora que ele sabe a verdade, mas ele ainda a quer somente para ele. Ele a teve somente por uma noite. Ele quer mais tempo sozinho com ela. Sem necessariamente transar com ela, mas só para ser íntimo. Ele se lembra da noite anterior. Após aqueles primeiros minutos gloriosos, eles simplesmente deitaram na cama dele, ele acariciou o corpo dela, e beijou a clavícula dela, mas fora isso era somente a pressão dos corpos deles, um contra o outro.

Ele quer isso novamente. Aquela proximidade. Ele quer estar o mais próximo o possível dela que ele puder. Ele ainda está intoxicado pela idéia que ele finalmente tem a permissão para estar.

Ela só canta a primeira parte, e somente murmura o resto, enquanto ela lê com atenção os volumes da prateleira dela. Aparentemente, ela não acha nada que gostaria de ler, então ela finalmente retorna para ele. Ela suspira e fecha os olhos, enquanto inclina a cabeça dela, para se apoiar no encosto da cadeira. Os músculos dela relaxam nele. Ele tira o cabelo dela do caminho, e beija embaixo da orelha dela.

"Eu te amo." ele sussurra no pescoço dela. Ele não sabe porque ele sente a necessidade de dizer isso novamente, mas ele sentiu, e teve que dizer. Provavelmente é a oitava vez que ele disse isso, nas últimas 12 horas. Se ele estivesse procurando uma explicação, a única resposta que ele seria capaz de dar não faria muito sentido. É como se, algumas vezes quando ela olha para ele de uma certa maneira, ou quando ela canta daquele jeito, o coração dele cresce no peito dele, comprimindo todo o resto. O único jeito de melhorar, é dizer 'Eu te amo,' e então a pressão volta a diminuir, se somente por um pouco, esvaziada por um instante, e ele pode respirar novamente, até ela fazer mais alguma coisa.

Ele se lembra do dia que eles voltaram a falar pela primeira vez, depois daquela semana atormentadora de silêncio. Ele sentiu a mesma compressão, a inabilidade de respirar, o mesmo inchaço que ele não conseguia diminuir.

Agora ele tem um escape. Quando quer que seja demais, ele somente tem que dizer três palavras.

"Hmm..." é a resposta dela, enquanto os lábios dela se curvam rapidamente. Ele beija o pescoço dela novamente, e ela coloca uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça dele, para mantê-lo ali, encorajando ele para continuar. "Espera, não." ela diz baixinho.

"Por quê?" ele sussurra de volta no ouvido dela, dando uma mordida fraca.

"Quem está ganhando?" ela pergunta para os homens na mesa.

"Almofadinhas." responde o Peter. "O bispo e a rainha dele estão tentando bloquear o meu rei em um canto. É somente uma questão de tempo; Eu só tenho um cavalo e um peão para me defender. Ou melhor, somente um peão." ele diz, enquanto o Sirius derrota o cavalo com o bispo mencionado.

"Por causa disso." ela diz baixinho para ele. O James quase esqueceu que eles não estão sozinhos. Ele também não gosta particularmente da idéia de ter uma audiência. "E eu estou exausta, não me importaria em seguir o exemplo do Remus." Ela se ajusta levemente, para ficar mais confortável. A cadeira não é exatamente grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, mas de alguma forma eles encontraram um jeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olha, isso não daria uma linda foto?" pergunta o Sirius no meio do próximo jogo de xadrez. O Peter se vira no assento dele, para olhar para o que o Sirius estava comentando.

Tanto a Lily quanto o James estão dormindo, entrelaçados um no outro. A cabeça do James está apoiada no peito da Lily, os braços dela abraçando ele como se ele fosse uma criança. O Sirius se sente completamente satisfeito. Finalmente todo o trabalho fino dele teve sucesso, e ele bate nas próprias costas dele, por um trabalho bem feito.

"Pete, você acha que um dia você vai achar aquilo?"

"O que, uma ruiva linda?"

"É… sim."

"Só posso esperar que sim."

"Eu acho que isso é tudo que você pode fazer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para a decepção do James, quando eles descem para o almoço, ele fica sabendo que o Hagrid vai acompanhá-los na moto, já que ele não pode aparatar legalmente, e portanto precisa de um outro meio para chegar até lá. Ele tinha esperanças de ter um tempo sozinho com a Lily. Com certeza, eles estariam no ar, e não seriam realmente capazes de conversar sobre o barulho do motor, mas pelo menos eles teriam tempo para si mesmo.

Depois de um almoço atrasado, (no qual a Lily nem mesmo se sentou com ele, ela se sentou com a Aberdeen de novo), os três saem. Leva muito mais tempo para voar, então eles tem que sair muito mais cedo. O único aspecto positivo, é que ele pode compartilhar o carrinho lateral mais uma vez com a Lily. Dessa vez, quando ela se inclina nele, ele não enrijece com medo. E em pensar que, a 24 horas atrás, ele queria ir embora e nunca mais vê-la novamente.

Ele a envolve nos braços dele, colocando as mãos dele no estômago dela, como ele havia feito na caverna. Com um pulo, ele se lembra da conversa que ele teve com o Sirius nessa manhã, sobre James Júnior. Será que ela pode estar? Agora não é exatamente a hora, ou o lugar, para uma conversa dessas. Na verdade, ele decidiu que ele nem vai conversar sobre isso. Se ela estiver, ela vai contar para ele quando ela souber, se ela não estiver, não tem o porquê trazer um tópico tão sério como esse, tão cedo no relacionamento. Mesmo assim, ele não consegue tirar a idéia da cabeça dele. E se ela estiver?

Apesar deles terem saído muito mais cedo do que todo mundo, aparentemente eles foram os últimos a chegar.

"Ah, aqui estão eles. Vamos agora, todo mundo junto. Vamos, Moody, você também. Sorriam!" diz o Gideon. A Lily e o James se vêem arrastados para um grupo grande de pessoas. O James coloca o braço dele em volta da Lily bem antes de um POOF alto, e uma grande quantidade de fumaça branca apareça, fazendo a fotógrafa tossir.

"Obrigada, Molly." diz o Fabian.

"James! Lily! Hagrid! Que bom que vocês finalmente chegaram." O Sirius os cumprimenta de um jeito bem barulhento. Aparentemente ele já bebeu um pouco. Ele entrega um cálice de vinho para os dois, mas o James pega o da Lily, e entrega para o Hagrid. Pode ser somente pensamento desejoso. Ainda está cedo demais. Foi um impulso tolo, mas ele não conseguiu impedir.

Ela olha para ele com um olhar confuso. Ele somente sorri para ela. "Só faça a minha vontade."

Sirius, embora esteja levemente não sóbrio, também percebe isso, mas ao contrário da Lily ou do Hagrid, ele faz a conexão do comportamento aparentemente bizarro do James.

"Me desculpa, Cariad. Eu vou roubar ele por um instante."

"Fique a vontade." A Lily se vira, e começa a conversar com a Marlene McKinnon.

"Está pensando em algo particular, Pontas?"

"Não, nada em particular." ele mente.

"Mesmo."

"É claro."

"Certo então. O que você acha que a Lily vai gostar de beber? Eu vou pegar para ela."

"Nada. Ela não gosta de álcool."

"Agora eu sei por um fato que isso não é verdade. Nós já tomamos vinho em mais de uma ocasião."

O rosto do James se contorce, mas depois de um décimo de segundo some. Talvez ele não esteja tão bem com a amizade passada dos dois, como ele havia pensado. Ou talvez ele não gosta da idéia do talvez Sirius saber coisas sobre ela, que faz com que seja impossível o James mentir.

O James suspira. Ele sabe desde o início que o amigo dele sabe o que ele estava fazendo. "Não leve isso muito a sério, Almofadinhas. É somente uma precaução."

"Você deveria ter usado uma 'precaução' na noite passada." ele diz, criticamente.

"Eu sei disso." ele fala baixo. "E mantenha a sua voz baixa. Eu esqueci, ok? Não vai acontecer novamente."

"Ela é uma coisinha inocente, James. Você deveria ter sido o responsável na história."

"Eu sei! Ok, eu sei. Eu nunca havia esquecido antes. E eu não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Você fez isso de propósito?"

"O quê? Não! É claro que não!"

"Fala sério, qual é a dificuldade de tirar a sua varinha? Não ria, não foi um eufemismo. Eu não estou falando sobre coito interrompido."

"Eu. Não. Fiz. De. Propósito."

O Sirius entorta o olho para o amigo dele. "Certo. Eu acredito em você. Mas sabia, leva tempo, ela pode tomar um ou dois copos. Eu ouvi que levam 2 dias."

"Dois dias para o quê?"

"Para o esperma chegar ao útero."

"Fala sério."

"Eu estou falando sério. Você não vai poder dizer por um tempo também, não tem o porque ficar doido em antecipação sobre isso agora, então deixa ela tomar um pouco de vinho e se divertir."

"Você parece estar bem familiar com esse tipo de situação."

"Eu já tive sustos antes."

"Não é tão assustador."

"Talvez não para você."

"Esquece, Almofadinhas."

"Certo." ele diz, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo. "Vamos voltar para lá. Aonde está o Dung! Ele me deve dinheiro. Dung!"

Eles começam a caminhar pelo quarto, quando param ele com uma mão no ombro dele. "James..."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Boa noite."

"Eu acredito que você tenha visto o Profeta?"

"Sim, Alastor, Sirius Black e eu discutimos algumas das opções."

"Opções, senhor?"

"O Profeta Diário não é uma possibilidade, mas têm outras publicações que você possa tentar. O Sirius é bem familiar com uma delas."

"O Semanário das Bruxas?" pergunta o James, cepticamente.

"Você tem algum melhor? Tem um público leitor tão extenso. É o periódico mais popular, além do próprio Profeta Diário. A não ser que você queira esperar para o 'Herbologia Hoje' do mês que vem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"É uma senhora história, mas eu devo dizer que eu ainda não posso comparar com o conto do Profeta." diz a Marlene, depois que a Lily relata (uma versão resumida) dos eventos de Dover.

"Eu concordo. O Sirius vai usar a trama para escrever um suspense barato."

"Na verdade, é um romance emocionante." corrige o Sirius, enquanto ele chega atrás dela, colocando um braço sobre o ombro dela casualmente.

"Eu diria que você estava bisbilhotando, Sr. Black?"

"Eu ouvi o meu nome." ele diz, depois de entregar um cálice de vinho para ela. "E se você estava falando sobre mim, ou sobre o meu romance emocionante, eu deveria ter o direito de ouvir."

"Como pode ser um romance emocionante se os dois personagens principais matam um ao outro friamente? Parece mais um terror."

O Sirius une as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Ele desiste da perseguição, e balança os ombros. "Vai ser um mistério também."

"Então é um suspense mistério terror romance? Sirius, você não pode ficar pulando de gênero para gênero, você precisa escolher um."

"A vida não vem em gêneros, Cariad. Como você classificaria a sua vida?"

Ele tem razão. Embora a parte trouxa da Lily queira dizer instantaneamente 'fantasia', isso não é um gênero no mundo mágico, por motivos óbvios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius pede para a Lily buscar outra bebida para ele no bar, dizendo que já que ela era uma garçonete de bar, que ela que deveria buscar. Ela balança os ombros. Se ela for a pessoa pegando a bebida dele, então ela pode controlar a quantidade de álcool na bebida. Ela acha que o Sirius já teve o suficiente.

Ela está colocando cidra em um copo, quando ela sente aquele calor maravilhoso atrás dela. Ele se prensa nas costas dela, enquanto envolve os braços dele nela.

"James, tem pessoas."

"Mas nós estamos embaixo do visco. É permitido. Ninguém vai se importar."

"O Dumbledore está bem ali."

"Ele é um cara tradicional. Ele não vai se importar."

"Realmente tem uma tradição ligada ao visco, Srta. Evans. E o Hagrid me informou que você sempre se impões as tradições." diz o Dumbledore, com um brilho nos olhos.

"Professor!"

A Lily olha incrédula para o Diretor. Ele está encorajando o James? A Lily olha para os sapatos dela e cora. Mesmo assim, ela ainda se sente desconfortável beijando ele na frente de todos os membros da Ordem.

James suspira e agarra a mão dela, e começa a puxar ela para longe. Ele pára, volta para a mesa, pega o visco, volta até ela, pega a mão dela, e a arrasta para fora da sala.

O Sirius grita um 'UHUUU' e os outros riem, balançando as cabeças. Somente a Minerva McGonagall que não sorri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles mudam para o lado de fora, onde começou a nevar levemente.

"Agora ninguém está olhando." ele murmura, beijando a testa dela.

"Mas nós não podemos simplesmente desaparecer juntos no meio da festa. Eles vão pensar..."

"E eles estariam certos..." Os lábios dela estão com gosto de vinho, somente muito mais embriagante. Ele bebe profundamente deles, bebendo tudo que ele pode.

Ele começa a sentir aquela vontade mais uma vez, de apertar ela, agarrar ela entre ele e uma superfície dura. Ele se sente como se, caso ele não faça isso, ela vai flutuar para longe, desaparecer, sumir do jeito que todas as outras visões que parecem um sonho somem, quando você percebe que são muito boas para serem verdade.

Ele a levanta do chão, e dá alguns passos cegos, até que eles encontrem a parede. O James se aperta nela; aperta nela com os lábios dele, o peito dele, a pélvis dele, com tudo que ele tem, exceto as mãos dele. Elas, assim como os lábios e a língua dele, estão muito ocupadas bebendo tudo que podem.

Quando eles param para tomar um fôlego longo e atrasado, ele não diminui a pressão sobre ela. Ele simplesmente se separa dos lábios dela, e toca a testa dele na dela.

"Eu estava querendo fazer isso o dia inteiro..." ele confessa, com uma exalação satisfeita.

"Mmm… você me faz feliz. Você sabia disso, James? Você sempre me fez feliz. Eu não sei aonde eu estaria, se você não tivesse invadido a minha vida."

O James sorri. "Invadi? Eu achei que você tivesse me convidado?"

"Eu convidei?"

"Aham."

"Quando que eu fiz isso?"

"Você não se lembra? Dois de novembro, nós estávamos do lado de fora, conversando sobre preencher o vazio por se deixar ser amado. O jeito que você olhou para mim..."

"Como que isso é um convite?"

"Bem, foi mais um pedido, mas eu respondi mesmo assim."

Ela retira os flocos de neve dos ombros dele e do cabelo dele. "Nós devemos voltar para dentro?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós viemos até aqui para ver eles. Seria rude aparecer e ignorar todo mundo, além de nós mesmos… por mais atraente que esse pensamento seja."

"Atraente mesmo..." Entretanto, eles ignoram mais um pouco, antes de voltarem para dentro.

"Solta a minha mão, as pessoas vão ver."

"Eu quero que vejam." Mas ninguém percebe o retorno dos dois. Parece que quase todo mundo está hipnotizado pelo Sirius, que aparentemente está no meio de uma história excitante, contando com muita vontade.

"James."

"Vamos, essas pessoas são os nossos amigos e companheiros de time, nós não temos nada para esconder deles. Eu vou provar para você. Professor Dumbledore!"

"James, não. Não!" Ele não solta a mão dela. Em vez disso, ele os guia diretamente para o diretor, de mãos dadas.

"Sim, James?"

"Eu estava pensando, que tal uma transmissão em um programa de rádio?"

"Excelente idéia."

"Querida, você não disse algo a um tempo atrás, sobre ter um amigo que trabalha para o WWN?"

A Lily concorda em silêncio.

"Prometedor, quanto mais melhor. Eu vou deixar que vocês façam." Dumbledore começa a caminhar, mas ele pára por um momento, e volta a encarar os dois.

"Vocês dois realmente fazem um time muito poderoso."

O James sorri, enquanto ele observa o diretor se unir ao irmão dele. Ele se lembra quando o Dumbledore disse que o amor é a arma mais poderosa, e ele aperta mais forte a mão da Lily. "Viu só? Ele está a favor da gente."

"Mas… como..." a voz dela desliza em confusão.

"Porque o Dumbledore é um grande molenga. É a boa e velha Minnie que nós temos que conquistar."

Pessoalmente, o James não se importa nenhum pouco se as pessoas aprovam ou não. Mas ele sabe que a Lily se importa; ela tem medo de desapontar as pessoas, fazer algo que eles não aprovem. É importante que pelo menos todos os membros da Ordem aceitem eles. Ele não quer que a Lily tenha vergonha dele.

Ele vê o chapéu grande da McGonagall na multidão, então ele caminha até ela, com a Lily sendo rebocada. Ela está sentada ao lado do Sirius, que continua a contar a história dele.

"Eu sei, eu sei. E ele viu. Ele assumiu o pior, e não me ouviu quando eu tentei explicar. Mesmo assim, ele não deixou parecer. Ele desejou que nós dois fôssemos felizes juntos, e saiu."

O James balbucia para o Sirius, 'Eu ia largar Hogwarts!'

"Ele ia largar Hogwarts completamente!" adiciona o Sirius, de uma forma entusiasmada. "Achando que a Lily me amava."

A Lily olha para o James incrédula. Ele acena que sim. É a mais pura verdade. Ela envolve os braços dela na cintura dele, e ele coloca um braço no ombro dela.

"Eu tentei contar para a Lily que ele realmente não queria dizer aquilo, mas ela disse que não acreditava em mim. Então, eu me arrependo dizer, que eu a fiz chorar. Sim, McG, eu a fiz chorar. Ela correu de mim confusa na direção do castelo. Correndo para encontrar a única pessoa na qual ela pode realmente confiar."

"Potter?"

"É isso mesmo, Minnie."

"E então?"

"Eu não sei, você tem que perguntar para eles." responde o Sirius, indicando o par atrás dela. A McGonagall se vira para encarar a Lily.

"E então, você contou para ele?"

"É… na verdade, não. Eu… é…"

O James conta a história a partir desse ponto. O Sirius claramente quase que conquistou a mulher, e o James não vai desperdiçar essa oportunidade de completar o trabalho. Ele que a Minerva ao lado deles.

"Bem, eu voltei para o meu escritório para fazer as malas, mas eu não consegui porque eu tinha um jantar de Natal na casa da minha mãe. Na minha pressa para ir embora, eu acidentalmente deixei o bicho papão, que eu mantenho para as minhas aulas, escapar."

"Eu não sabia que era um bicho papão." continua a Lily. "Quando eu entrei no seu escritório, eu achei que você estava realmente morto..."

Tem um ofego coletivo atrás deles, e eles se viram para ver que quase todos os membros da Ordem estão ouvindo atentamente. O James sabia quando ele voltou, que o Sirius estava cativando todos com uma história, mas ele não percebeu que era a história deles. Só agora que ele faz a conexão. A Alice e a Dorcas estão soando o nariz, e limpando as lágrimas, e o pequeno Elphias Doge está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Incapaz de resistir de se mostrar para uma audiência, e ser um pouco dramático, ele conclui, "E foi assim que eu encontrei ela quando eu voltei, chorando no chão ao lado do meu cadáver. Foi então que eu soube."

"E então você contou a verdade para ela?" pergunta a Minverva.

"Sim." Ele pigarreia, enquanto pega um pão de abóbora da mesa, e então sussurra algo que a Professora de Transfiguração não poderia ouvir, "eventualmente."

"E então o quê?" grita Mundungus Fletcher. O James ia morder um pedaço do pão, mas decide atingir a cabeça do homem curioso com ele.

"Então nós ficamos de mãos dadas, Dung."

Isso parece quebrar o silêncio lacrimejante, porque diversas pessoas começam a rir, e dão tapas nas costas dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E tudo isso graças ao Sirius Black." diz o próprio, colocando orgulhosamente os punhos dele no quadril. A Lily não consegue deixar de se lembrar do Peter Pan mais uma vez. Ela sorri.

"Oh, a sua inteligência."

Para a alegria dela, o Sirius cacareja orgulhosamente, entendendo a referência óbvia.

"Agora isso sim deveria ser escrito." diz a Marlene para a Lily. "Afinal da contas, isso foi muito melhor do que o que o Profeta escreveu."

"Talvez eu devesse escrever a história deles..." diz o Sirius, intrigado pela idéia.

"Ah, não, você não vai." diz a Lily firmemente. Ela não quer que um bando de estranhos leia sobre a vida particular dela.

"Bem, as pessoas já estão lendo sobre você de qualquer jeito, você pode pelo menos fazer com que elas leiam a verdade." replica o Sirius.

"A verdade sobre o Natal, sim. Não é um dos seus suspenses baratos."

"Pela última vez, Evans, é um romance emocionante!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meia hora depois, depois que a algazarra diminuiu e as pessoas pararam de fazer perguntas para eles, o James se inclina e dá um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Viu só? Nós somos um sucesso. Todo mundo nos ama, até a McGonagall."

"É." A Lily está feliz, ela realmente está, mas ela gostaria que não tivesse vindo as custas do Sirius ter contado para todo mundo a história deles por completo. Na verdade, ainda tem várias partes (felizmente) que nem mesmo o Sirius tem conhecimento. As partes que seriam verdadeiramente embaraçosas, somente ela e o James tem conhecimento.

Mesmo assim, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir levemente humilhada. Ela se sente como havia sentido naquele dia na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando o James ensinou a técnica dela para o resto da turma. Ela manteve esse segredo por tanto tempo, e agora está completamente aberto para todos tomarem conhecimento. Ela se sente exposta, nua, revelada para o mundo inteiro ver.

Ela esconde o rosto no ombro do James. Ela quer desaparecer. Ela quer que ele coloque a capa da invisibilidade dele sobre ela, para que as pessoas parem de olhar.

O James sorri, e coloca uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela, e de repente ela se sente como se estivesse agindo de maneira juvenil. Ela chega para trás, não querendo que as pessoas pensem que o James está com uma criança. Ela quer parecer madura para ele. Ela não quer dar motivo nenhum para ninguém desaprovar deles.

Embora, mesmo com todos os esforços, quando ela começa a bocejar, as pessoas ainda fazem piadas, a maior parte do tipo "Eu acho que já passou da hora dela dormir, ames. Você deveria levar ela para casa."

A Lily faz o melhor possível para não se sentir ofendida, mas ela não consegue deixar de se sentir um pouco indignada. Ela não dormiu mais do que 5 horas nas duas últimas noites juntas. Ela costumava ficar sem dormir desse jeito constantemente, mas o James a forçou a dormir uma quantidade decente por noite nessas últimas semanas, e ela arrependidamente se acostumou com isso.

Mesmo assim, ela está cansada e ela quer voltar. Embora eles tenham que esperar o Hagrid, e ela não vai fazer as pessoas irem embora antes que eles queiram ir.

"Você quer ir embora?"

"Não."

"Merda, eu estava esperando que você quisesse." Ele começa a demonstrar o porquê.

Ela imagina se o James sabe que o pescoço dela é o ponto fraco dela. Ela derrete instantaneamente, perdendo toda a resistência e as habilidades cognitivas rapidamente. Ela espera que ele não perceba; que ele não venha a explorar essa fraqueza no futuro. É inútil dizer que ela não está mais sonolenta.

"Sim." ela diz. "Eu quero."

"Você quer voltar?" Não exatamente, não. Isso vai levar muito tempo, e tem um certo grau de urgência aqui.

"Lá fora, algum lugar, qualquer lugar." Ela o sente sorrir no pescoço dela.

Eles se apóiam na moto do Sirius, e mesmo estando nevando, o James retira o sobretudo dele, e coloca sobre o assento. Ela imagina vertiginosamente se ela jamais vai se acostumar a isso. Se beijá-lo pode ser uma coisa casual, ou se vai atingí-la desse jeito todas as vezes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De algum jeito, eles foram parar no carrinho lateral, e ela coloca as pernas em volta dele, enquanto tira a capa da invisibilidade do local aonde ele geralmente a coloca. Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sempre gosto de estar preparado." ele explica. Ela sorri de um jeito travesso, e coloca a capa sobre eles, antes de continuar.

Alguns minutos depois, ela abre o zíper da calça dele, e o James se solta. "Não, aqui não. O Sirius jamais me perdoaria."

"Então não conta para ele." ela diz, enquanto segura ele. James prende a respiração, e então ele geme. Por que argumentar com um ponto tão brilhante?

Eles mantém a maior parte das roupas, mas isso não faz o ato ser menos fenomenal. Ele acidentalmente arrebenta dois botões da blusa dela, na pressa de colocar a boca dele no que estava embaixo deles, mas no momento, ele não se importa.

"Lily."

"Shh…" ela empurra ele para trás, forçando que ele se recline o máximo o possível que o pequeno carrinho permite. As mãos dela, as mãos maravilhosas e pequenas, e aqueles dedos especialista percorrem o peito dele, o cabelo dele. Ela morde a orelha dele, antes de perder a habilidade de concentrar os esforços dela em qualquer coisa. Ele pode sentir ela apertando em volta dele, e ela respirando fortemente no ouvido dele. Ela não geme, ela não grita, ela não faz nenhum tipo de som. Simplesmente a respiração dela fica mais rápida, soprando quente na orelha dele.

"Eu estou quase..." ele diz ofegante.

"Eu também."

Repentinamente, ela pára de se mover completamente, ela não está mais soprando fortemente na orelha dele. Ela treme, suspira e colapsa no peito dele, com os quadris ainda tremendo por causa do esforço.

Isso foi maravilhoso. Mais uma vez.

Assim como o mundo dissolveu quando eles começaram, ele começa a se re-materializar, agora que eles terminaram e ele percebe o que ele fez.

Como que é possível que ele tenha esquecido de novo? Depois que o Sirius falou tão insistentemente? O que há de errado com ele? Isso é algum tipo de forma possessiva inconsciente, que o faz agir assim? Ele quer ter um pouco dele dentro dela? Crescer ali? Ele pensa que isso faria as coisas serem mais reais? Isso a forçaria a ficar com ele para sempre?

Ela ronrona contentemente, e ele acaricia o cabelo dela destraidamente.

Ele fez isso de propósito?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Pronto, mais um capítulo para vocês se deliciarem! Sei que deveriam estar ansiosos. Porém tenho que dar um aviso. Aproveitem muito bem esse capítulo, porque nem tudo vão ser flores daqui para frente!! Eles estão vivendo numa guerra, então muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!!

Quero muitos reviews para esse capítulo!! Senão vou demorar a postar o próximo!! :-P

Por favor, não me façam perguntas em reviews anônimos porque eu não tenho como responder! Se tem alguma dúvida, mandem um review assinado! E eu traduzi esse capítulo ao pé da letra. Não incluí e não retirei nada, como sempre faço com as minhas traduções.

**Depois de algumas pessoas comentando que eu havia incluído eu resolvi verificar a original, e vejo que a autora retirou certas partes desse capítulo. Antes de qualquer coisa, sempre que a autora posta um capítulo novo, no primeiro minuto depois dela postar eu copio o capítulo para o meu computador. Ela alterou certas partes do capítulo, mas eu não tomei conhecimento, pq eu não voltei para ler. Então vocês tem aqui postado a primeira versão do capítulo dela. Caso queiram, eu posso retirar as partes que ela tb retirou.**


	46. Mãe é a Palavra

A/N: Não demorei muito, não é? Estão com lenço de papel a mão?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 46 - Mãe é a Palavra**_

"Potter!" grita o Moody, quando o par retorna para dentro, meia hora depois.

"Parece o resmungo oficial de 'relacionado a trabalho' dele." comenta o James.

"Divirta-se." A Lily vasculha a sala rapidamente com o olhar, procurando alguém com quem ela realmente tenha energia para conversar, e o olhar dela pára no Remus. Ele está parado sozinho no bar provisório, segurando um copo com um líquido âmbar.

"Eu ouvi a sua história." ele diz, quando ela se aproxima.

"Você e todo mundo. Maldito seja o Sirius por ser um dramaturgo perseguidor de atenção. Eu não queria exatamente que todo mundo soubesse..."

"Embora tenha sido uma história encantadora."

"Somente porque ele não sabe, ou deixou de fora, as partes que não foram tão encantadoras."

"Tais como?"

A Lily protela por um instante, duas das principais partes 'não tão encantadoras', envolvem ou ela ou o James sendo atacado pelo próprio Remus. Ele não parece estar no melhor dos humores, e ela acha que contar isso para ele vai fazer com que ele se sinta somente pior.

"Ele colocou o dedo dele na minha garganta para me fazer vomitar água do mar." É a coisa desagradável mais recente na qual ela consegue pensar.

"Certo, eu concordo que não seja o cenário mais romântico, mas quantas pessoas realmente fariam isso por outra pessoa? É meigo, no seu próprio jeito, embora seja nojento."

A Lily não tinha pensado nisso desse jeito antes. Ela estava muito ocupada se sentindo miserável e humilhada, que ele nem pensou em quanto isso deve ter sido nojento para o James. Mesmo assim, ele não reclamou nenhum pouco, ele somente limpou a mão dele e a boca dela, e continuou. A maior parte das pessoas não teriam nem pensado em ir tão longe para fazer ela se sentir melhor, ou se eles pensassem, não teriam mencionado ou muito menos agido dessa forma. A Lily fica surpresa consigo mesma, por não ter percebido o quanto aquele gesto foi raro.

"Ele gritava comigo o tempo todo."

A testa do Remus franze. "Sobre o quê?"

"Ah, tudo. Porque eu fui para os terrenos sozinha, porque eu não estava dormindo, porque eu esqueci a minha varinha do lado de fora, porque eu abaixei a minha guarda quando estávamos duelando, por ir a Hogsmeade com você… e inúmeras outras coisas."

"A maior parte desses parece que ele estava somente preocupado… ou com ciúmes."

Se lembrando agora, ela não consegue entender como que ela não viu isso. É tão dolorosamente óbvio agora. A negação dela deve ter sido mais forte do que ela achava, se ela não foi capaz de ver porque o James não queria que ela se encontrasse com o Remus, ou porque ele ficou tão furioso quanto o Sirius também apareceu.

"Eu fui tão cega." ela diz com um tipo de humor ressentido. "Eu perdi todos os sinais, não apreciei tudo que ele fez por mim."

"Eu diria que você apreciou sim, senão você não se importaria com ele do jeito que você se importa."

Ela olha para ele. "Como que você tem tanto conhecimento nessas coisas?"

"Certamente não é por experiência própria, eu posso te garantir isso. Até mesmo o Rabicho tem um registro melhor do que eu tenho, em relação a relacionamentos."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Não são muitas mulheres que gostam da aparência dentuça e peluda." ele diz, enquanto bebe o restante da bebida do copo dele. Ele faz uma careta, que deixa a Lily a acreditar que era uma bebida muito forte mesmo. Ele apóia o copo no bar, e o enche novamente. "Elas desaparecem no momento que eu conto para elas."

"Isso é terrível. Quem seria tão insensível e frívolo?"

"Eu não as culpo. Eu também não sou fã de garras e pêlos." O conteúdo desse copo desaparecem com um único gole, e ele segura a garrafa para colocar outra dose, mas a Lily pega o copo dele. Ela sabe que isso é somente para provar o ponto de vista dela. Se ele realmente quiser, ele pode beber diretamente da garrafa, ou pegar outro copo.

"Remus, você merece a felicidade tanto quanto qualquer outro ser humano."

"Bem, eu não sou exatamente tão humano, não é? Então como que eu posso merecer a mesma igualdade?"

"Quem te disse isso? Você pode não ser você mesmo uma noite do mês, mas nos outros 29 dias e 28 noites, você é. Merlin, as mulheres mudam para feras loucas por vários dias do mês, e mesmo assim elas encontram a felicidade."

"Lily, isso é completamente diferente, e você sabe disso." Ele diz, com um fantasma de um sorriso.

"Bem, tecnicamente sim, ligeiramente. Mas o propósito continua o mesmo."

"Me perdoe, mas o meu ciclo mensal é um pouco mais perigoso do que o seu."

"Remus…"

"Você está esquecendo que eu ataquei você? Você sabe que, caso as coisas não tivessem acontecido exatamente como aconteceram, se tivesse sido levemente diferente, eu poderia ter matado você, ou te transformado em um monstro como eu!"

"Sério, o que eu preciso fazer para que você entenda?" ela pergunta furiosamente. "Quem te conhece melhor? De todas as pessoas no mundo, quem te conhece melhor?"

"O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Somente responda a pergunta."

"Peter, James e Sirius."

"Eles pensam que você é um monstro?"

"Lily, eles são meus amigos. Eles não vêem..."

"Que você é um monstro?"

"Exatamente."

"E por que isso acontece?"

"Porque..."

"Porque eles te amam, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu não mereço amigos que me amem."

"Mas por que eles te amam?"

"Somente Merlin sabe." ele diz, abaixando a cabeça.

"Ei." ela diz, levantando o queixo dele, forçando que ele olhe para ela. "Eles te amam porque eles te conhecem melhor do que qualquer um. Especialmente, melhor do que aquelas bobas ignorantes que fogem de você. Os seus amigos não fogem, porque eles são alguns dos poucos sortudos que te vêem pelo o que você realmente é, eles vêem o homem por trás do monstro."

Remus fecha os olhos e suspira, balançando a cabeça. "Você é muito boa para ver, assim como eles."

"Você só quer acreditar nisso, porque você já se convenceu a si mesmo que você é desmerecedor e perverso. Bom, acredite em mim, Remus Lupin, eu posso ser jovem, mas eu já vi uma boa parte de bruxos e bruxas perversos, e você não é um deles. Diabos, eu conheci bruxas que bruxos que não eram perversos, e mesmo assim você ainda é melhor do que eles. Na verdade, você é melhor do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço. Ou você acha que você está enganando todos os seus amigos, o Dumbledore, e o Alastor Moody, quem é melhor do que esse homem para encontrar bruxos ruins?"

Ela pausa, indagando se ela ousa ou não dizer a próxima parte. O vinho dentro dela diz que sim, então ela continua. "Só porque você foi mordido por um lobisomem diabólico, não quer dizer que ele te transformou em um lobisomem diabólico. Você não é o Fenrir Greyback." ela sussurra lentamente, para deixar que o significado de cada palavra o atinja.

Os minutos passam, sem que ele diga nenhuma palavra, mas parece que os olhos dele estão com um pouco de lágrima. Ela nem mesmo sabe o que ela deveria fazer, esse é o momento certo para um abraço, ou isso vai fazer as coisas serem mais embaraçosas e lacrimejantes?

E então vem, uma tosse, uma aspiração de nariz, e uma lágrima. 'Ah, droga, eu estou fazendo ele chorar. Rápido. Faça algo, qualquer coisa.'

E de todas as possíveis ações que ela poderia ter tomado, ela faz a mais estranha e inesperada de todas.

Ela morde ele.

O Remus fica, de forma compreensível, surpreso e confuso com isso, mas ele não a tira. Talvez ele esteja muito estupefato. Ele simplesmente a deixa ficar ali, mordendo o braço dele, acima do pulso dele, antes que ele consiga perguntar, "É… o que você está fazendo?"

"Transformando você em um Monstro-Lily." ela responde pela boca cheia de tecido.

O Remus ri, e todos os traços de lágrimas e tristeza desaparecem. "Sabia, bem agora eu estava me perguntando, 'quem é essa mulher? Aonde está a menininha inocente do primeiro ano que eu conheci?' Eu não conseguia encontrar ela em lugar nenhum, mas eu a achei agora. Ou melhor, ela me achou." A Lily não o solta, enquanto ele ergue o braço dele para encará-la nos olhos. "Ela está grudada no meu braço."

Lily não responde, além de piscar seriamente sobre a manga dele, então rosna e puxa, como se fosse um filhote.

"Sabia, tem comida na mesa, se você estiver com fome." diz o Peter, vindo até eles. "Não precisa tirar um pedaço do pobre do Aluado. Eu já tentei fazer isso, e eu posso atestar o sabor superior de torta de carne moída."

"Ooh, torta. Sim, eu vou experimentar, obrigada, Peter." ela diz, finalmente o soltando.

Ela sai, pensando que ela pode muito bem utilizar essa saída para inspecionar o que a mesa com as comidas têm a oferecer.

O Sirius (que estava bisbilhotando secretamente, desde que ouviu o nome dele), a segue. "Eu posso te perguntar por que você mordeu o meu amigo?" ele pergunta casualmente, já sabendo o motivo.

"A manga dele estava de ousadia comigo, e eu não aceito ousadia de ninguém, especialmente de uma manga."

Sirius sorri, mas não para a desculpa esfarrapada da manga, mas porque a Lily não vai compartilhar a conversa dela com o Remus. O Sirius aprova. Ela sabe quando manter as coisas para ela mesma. Por experiência própria dele, a maior parte das mulheres não possuem essa habilidade.

"Certo..."

"Cuidado, ou então eu vou morder você." ela ameaça, abrindo a boca ameaçadoramente. Sirius pega um pedaço de pão de abóbora, e enfia na boca dela.

"Tem o mesmo gosto dos pães que a Sra. Potter costumava fazer." ele comenta.

Os olhos da Lily se arregalam em horror, e ela deixa o pedaço delicioso que ela estava mordendo, cair de forma imprópria da boca dela. "James!" ela diz, correndo até ele. "James, como você foi para a casa da sua mãe ontem?"

"Eu apa… merda." ele diz, fechando os olhos bem apertados.

"Então aparentemente eles sabem que vocês estão vivos." diz o Sirius.

Os olhos do James se abrem, tão arregalados e mais horrorizados dos que os da Lily estavam.

"Mãe! Eles vão saber que eu fui para lá! Eu tenho que ir..."

"Você não pode aparatar daqui." diz o Moody. "Você tem que ir para a cidade primeiro, senão você vai revelar a nossa localização."

"Vassoura!" grita o James. "Alguém consiga uma vassoura para mim agora."

"Eu vou pegar." diz o Fabian. "Venha comigo, eu tenho algumas do lado de fora."

Os dois homens correm para fora da casa.

"Ah Sirius, vá com ele!" ela implora desesperadamente. "Ele não pode ir sozinho! Pode ser uma..."

O Sirius concorda, coloca a mão na capa dele, retira o espelho, entrega para a Lily, e então também desaparece pela porta.

O Fabian retorna alguns minutos depois. "Parece que a festa acabou, pessoal..."

Todos, exceto os Prewitts, Moody, e o Dumbledore saem. Até a Lily. Como são quase duas horas da manhã, e portanto dentro do horário do Noitibus Andante, essa é a forma que a Lily utiliza para ir para casa. O fraco disfarce dela somente inclui uma mudança na coloração do cabelo e óculos, mas funciona bem o suficiente para enganar o motorista. Mesmo que ela não estivesse utilizando um disfarce, ele poderia não se lembrar dela.

Ela está sentada na cama, tentando ao máximo não cair, quando ela ouve o Sirius chamá-la, mas óbvio, sem usar o nome dela. Também não teria importado, pois a única outra pessoa no ônibus é o motorista, e ele está na frente do ônibus, muito fora de alcance de ouví-los.

"Cariad?"

"Sim?" ela pergunta ansiosamente. "O que aconteceu?" Sirius balança a cabeça tristemente. "Oh no…"

"Nós estamos de volta nos Prewitts. Ele está conversando com o Moody e o Dumbledore agora."

"Como ele está?" Ela não consegue impedir algumas lágrimas de caírem, enquanto a garganta dela se aperta.

"Você saberia melhor do que qualquer um."

Mais lágrimas. Sim, ela já perdeu os dois pais para os Comensais da Morte, e foi essencialmente responsável por isso. "O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Todo mundo vai voltar para os seus lugares, e seguir em frente."

"Sirius!" ela funga, ofendida.

"O quê? É isso que vai acontecer. Quando as pessoas morrem, você sofre e segue em frente, então é isso o que ele vai fazer, e você vai ajudá-lo."

"Mas como?" ela chora. Quando os pais dela morreram, nada a confortava. O Hagrid era a única pessoa em volta, e mesmo ele também sendo um órfão, nada que ele disse ou fez, ajudou. Ela não consegue pensar em nada que ela possa fazer para fazer ele se sentir melhor. O Sirius não responde a pergunta dela.

"Eu tenho que ir. Falo contigo depois."

Ele se foi, o que deixa a Lily encarando o próprio rosto lacrimejante dela, até que o ônibus faça uma parada barulhenta. A Lily cai da cama, e rola até a frente do ônibus. Ela ignora a pergunta "Você está bem?" do motorista, e simplesmente manca para fora do ônibus.

Depois que o ônibus some, ela se transforma em uma corça, e cavalga até o castelo.

Ela muda de roupa, colocando o pijama dela. Ela vê a blusa dela, e os seus botões arrancados com arrependimento. Eles estavam tão felizes, foram momentos tão contentes, e então… e o… isso.

Ela espera ao lado da janela, esperando ele aparecer pela rua de Hogsmeade. Quando ela vê uma figura solitária a distância, ela corre para fora da sala comunal dela, desce as escadas, e sai pelas portas do castelo. Ela espera ali, no topo da escada da entrada por ele.

Ele caminha com desânimo, arrastando o pé dele. Levam vários minutos para ele olhar para frente, e vê-la parada ali, mas o passo dele não acelera, nem um pouco. Na verdade, a Lily pode jurar que ele está andando mais devagar ainda.

Quando ele finalmente a alcança, ela extende a mão dela para ele, mas ele não segura. A Lily luta contra a reação natural de se sentir magoada. Eles sobem os lances de escada silenciosamente.

"Vigilância." diz o James, e ele pára para deixar a Lily entrar primeiro. Quando ela está do lado de dentro, ele diz, "Boa noite, Lily." e fecha o retrato da entrada, deixando-a sozinha na sala comunal. Essa foi uma dica muito forte, e ela não ousa ir atrás dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James caminha de volta para o quarto dele sozinho.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, o Potty está chateadinho!" diz o Pirraça, com um prazer óbvio.

"Cala a boca, Pirraça."

"Ooh… Potty irritadinho!"

James urra ao poltergeist. Ele ao usa nenhuma palavra, é somente um som longo, furioso, e contínuo, de raiva.

"Eeeeeee!" diz o Pirraça, voando para longe.

O James está verdadeiramente satisfeito, de uma certa forma, que o Pirraça estava por perto. Ele precisava gritar com alguém, e ele não pode gritar com a Lily. Ele pode gritar para si mesmo, mas ele tem que esperar até ficar na privacidade do seu próprio aposento para fazer isso.

Ele está furioso consigo mesmo. É tudo culpa dele. Ele soca o encosto de madeira da cama dele tão forte, que quebra, junto com os nós dos dedos dele. Bom. A dor é boa. Ele merece dor. O que ele não merece é ser confortado pela Lily. É isso que ele quer, esquecer o resto do mundo nos braços dela, mas ele já a aproveitou bastante na noite anterior. Na verdade, ele estava aproveitando ela, quando a sua própria mãe estava sendo assassinada. O pensamento de até mesmo tocar ela agora, somente faria ele se lembrar da sua própria estupidez, insensatez, egoísmo.

Ele foi tão descuidado. Ele deveria ter tido mais bom senso do que aparatar ontem, mas a cabeça dele estava tão cheia de preocupação sobre a Lily, que ele nem pensou sobre isso. Ele percebe que é descuidado com tudo, quando a Lily está envolvida. Descuidado com tudo, exceto com a própria Lily. Talvez ela seja ruim para ele mesmo...

A pior parte é que ele não vai terminar com ela, mesmo sabendo melhor. Ela a ama muito. Isso, e ela pode estar… Merda, ele tem sido tão descuidado recentemente.

Ele se odeia. Ele realmente odeia.

O que o James mais quer no mundo, nesse momento, é estar livre de Hogwarts, ter o nome dele limpo, e ser livre para lutar. Na verdade, ele quer estar cara a cara com um Comensal da Morte agora, de preferência o que matou a mãe dele.

Ele sabe que fez uma promessa, de nunca mais usar uma maldição imperdoável novamente, mas nessa luta ele quebraria essa promessa com paixão.

Ele é o culpado. Se ele tivesse parado por um minuto para pensar. Se ele pudesse ter tirado ela da mente dele por um segundo, então a mãe dele ainda estaria viva. Ele dá um soco na parece com o mesmo punho, e grita de dor e angústia. Ele quer fazer coisas piores consigo mesmo, se punir pelo deslize dele, que custou a vida da mãe dele.

Ele não faz. Ele está pensando claramente agora. Machucar a si mesmo não vai trazê-la de volta, ou fazer qualquer coisa melhorar. De agora em diante ele vai ser produtivo. Ele não precisa perder mais tempo com a Lily, ela é dele. Sem confusão, e sem dúvida, eles não precisam se preocupar sobre um ao outro. De agora em diante, eles não vão pensar em si mesmos, eles vão lutar juntos.

Ele sempre soube, o tempo todo, que esse é o objetivo dela. Ela não quer uma vida feliz, aconchegante e confortável. Ela quer uma vida de luta. Lutar contra aqueles que destruíram a família dela.

É isso o que ela sentiu? Não, ela não é responsável pelo ataque aos pais dela, embora conhecendo a Lily, ela provavelmente se culpa. Ele vai ter que perguntar isso para ela algum dia. Perguntar se essa sensação desaparece.

Ele suspira e olha para baixo, para as mãos dele; é uma bagunça de machucado, assim como ele. Precisa de cuidados… assim como ele.

O que se torturar vai trazer de bom, além de deixá-lo mais miserável e mais inútil. Ele precisa se recuperar o mais rápido o possível, para poder retornar a luta. Uma vez que o Moody limpar o nome deles com o restante do ministério, não tem nada que possa impedí-lo.

Ele está na metade do caminho para a sala comunal da Lily, antes que ele perceba que ele está fazendo um esforço consciente para ir até lá.

Quando ele entra na sala comunal, a lareira está acesa e a Lily está sentada no chão, no meio de uma pilha de livros e papéis. Obviamente, ela está muito ocupada para ouvir a entrada dele, porque ela nem mesmo olha para cima.

Ele caminha até ela com cuidado, para não pisar em nenhuma das anotações, e se senta ao lado dela. "No que nós estamos trabalhando?"

Ela pula levemente, mas relaxa quase que imediatamente. "O que é que o Voldemort quer?"

"Supremacia dos puro sangue."

"Em segundo lugar, para a sua própria supremacia."

"Certo."

"Então, pode-se pensar que, o que quer que ele queira daquelas minas, tenha algo a ver com esses objetivos, certo?"

"Presumidamente."

"Bem, eu estava pesquisando sobre duendes, trocas de duendes, minas de duendes, qualquer coisa que possa ser feita com pedras preciosas. Eu quero dizer, tem que ser uma delas, certo?"

"Pode ser."

"Pobre Findart… se ele não tivesse… se nós não tivéssemos… Não. Eu não vou seguir esse caminho." Ela começa a virar as páginas de um livro. "Os duendes também fazem armas, assim como fazem jóias?"

"Não. Bem, sim. Eu quero dizer, nos tempos medievais, diziam que os duendes faziam armas e escudos que não podiam ser derrotados. Mas eu não acho que o Voldemort esteja atrás de um escudo ou arma. Ele pode estar fazendo um tipo de uma arma, mas não do tipo que os duendes costumavam fazer. Além do que, eles não fariam uma arma em uma mina, certo?"

"Não. É verdade. O que nos leva de volta a..." ela pega um livro bem grande na direita dela. "Pedras. Esse é o objetivo de uma mina, encontrar e juntar pedras preciosas. Mas que tipo de arma, se é isso que ele quer, pode ser feita com pedras, além das óbvias?"

"Hmm..." diz o James, chegando perto dela, para olhar para o livro sobre o ombro dela. Isso é bom. Isso é produtivo, seguindo em frente, trabalhando. Fazendo algo. Dessa vez ele está feliz que a Lily seja viciada em trabalho. É exatamente o que ele precisa agora. Ele não está ignorando o sofrimento dele, e não foi embora, mas focalizar em algo ajuda.

Meia hora depois, a Lily joga as anotações dela no chão, e os papéis se espalham em todas as direções. "Eu preciso de mais livros! Esses não são suficientes!"

"Para a biblioteca então."

"Mas está fechada."

James olha para ela com um olhar incrédulo. Mas está fechada? O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

"Ah, certo." ela diz, se levantando. "Isso não importa."

Ela estica a mão dela para ele, para ajudá-lo a se levantar, e quando ele estica a mão para ela, ele percebe que a mão dele está curada. Quando que ela fez isso?

A seção restrita é um lugar arrepiante em plena luz do dia. No meio da calada da noite de inverno, onde tudo que você consegue ver é a sua própria respiração entre as prateleiras, é absolutamente assustador. Eles se separam para procurar, tendo a certeza de escrever o que eles pegaram e da onde, para que a Madame Pomfrey não vire o caldeirão dela, quando chegar na biblioteca e ver que vários livros das trevas sumiram.

Mas eles não olham somente na seção restrita. Têm vários livros, nas outras prateleiras que parecem ser úteis, tais como Criação e Produção de Armas Mágicas, um Guia Avançado, Artes e Escavações dos Duendes, e Tesouro Escavado, uma Mina de Informação.

Ambos carregam muito peso em livros, enquanto caminham de volta para a sala comunal, e espalham o material sobre qualquer superfície disponível. O tabuleiro de xadrez é movido, e eles aumentam a mesa, para aumentar o espaço de trabalho deles.

Eles trabalham e estudam até muito depois do amanhecer. Na verdade, é quase a hora do almoço, quando o James não consegue impedir as pálpebras dele de fecharem. Ele está vagamente ciente que a Lily está carregando ele da mesa, e ele deixa ela tirar a roupa dele. Eles então rastejam para a cama, e se o James sonhou, ele não se lembra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O mesmo não pode ser dito para a Lily. Ela está sentada na sala de aula, ela não sabe qual sala de aula, mas é definitivamente em Hogwarts. Quando ela olha para baixo, para o caderno dela, ela vê que a barriga dela inchou terrivelmente; tanto que ela não consegue puxar a cadeira dela na mesa. O estômago dela está no caminho. Não estava assim no início da aula…

Ela olha em volta, para os colegas de turma dela, para ver se eles perceberam isso, e todos eles em conjunto e ao mesmo tempo, começam a apontar para ela. Eles não estão ridicularizando ela, eles estão desprezando ela, julgando ela, eles estão repugnados por ela. Eles sussurram baixnho coisas como "escória" e "fácil". Alguém diz abertamente, "O Dumbledore escolheu ela para ser Monitora Chefe? É isso que uma pessoa responsável faz?"

A Lily quer chorar; a única coisa que a impede, é saber que a identidade do pai permanece um segredo.

Ela fica tanto aliviada quanto horrorizada a ver o James entrar na sala. Ele pode tanto defendê-la dizendo para todo mundo parar de falar e voltar aos estudos, ou condenar os dois, admitindo que o filho é dele. Ela reza que ele faça a primeira opção. 'Seja um professor, não o meu amante. Seja o meu professor, não o meu amante.'

James se aproxima, como se ele não visse mais ninguém, e beija a barriga dela. "Qual o nome que nós vamos dar para ela?"

A turma prende a respiração, e começa a sussurrar coisas como "puta" e "professor pervertido". O James está completamente inconsciente dos insultos e das lágrimas da Lily. Ela tenta fugir, mas ela não consegue. Algo está errado com as pernas dela, ela não consegue fazer elas se moverem. Quando ela tenta, ela cai. Ela está grudada ao chão agora, encarando os pés da mesa e da cadeira, até que ela vire a cabeça para cima. O James desapareceu, e todos os colegas de turma dela estão olhando para baixo para ela, e para a deformidade dela.

A Lily acorda com um susto, ainda sentindo o peso no estômago dela. Ela coloca a mão no estômago, e percebe que é somente a cabeça do James. O estômago dela ainda está completamente liso.

Mesmo assim, ela não consegue deixar de entrar em pânico. E se ela fez o feitiço de uma forma errada? Ela nunca o praticou antes, e se não tiver funcionado? Isso seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Ela teria que abandonar a escola, ela não poderia treinar para ser auror, ela não poderia lutar para a Ordem… ela ficaria presa em algum canto, escondendo a vergonha e a barriga inchada dela do perigo. Ela nem mesmo poderia estudar e fazer os NEWTs.

Ela deveria ter praticado o feitiço, deveria pelo menos ter feito em voz alta, e com uma varinha. Teria sido muito mais exato desse jeito. Ela vai pedir para o James fazer isso de agora em diante, ou pelo menos até que ela tenha a certeza que o controlou.

Não que faça nenhuma diferença se ela já estiver grávida. A pior parte é que não tem nada que ela possa fazer, além de esperar, todo o pânico e preocupação do mundo não vai mudar o resultado, de um jeito ou de outro.

O que ela deve dizer para o James? Como ele vai reagir se ela estiver? Ela decide que ela não vai dizer nada para ele, até ela saber com certeza. Não tem o porque dar algo inútil para ele se preocupar. Ela somente está sem paranóica. Foi somente um sonho. Em alguns poucos dias ela vai saber.

O relógio mostra que fazem apenas duas horas que eles foram dormir. Sabendo que, ela não vai ser capaz de cair no sono naturalmente novamente, nesse estado nervoso, ela abre o armário dela silenciosamente, e convoca uma poção do sono. Ela bebe e tenta mandar de volta antes de cair no sono, mas não obtém sucesso. Ela desmaia com a garrafa ainda na mão dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando os dois acordam naquela noite, eles retornam imediatamente para o trabalho. James percebe a garrafa da poção, mas decide não comentar nada dessa vez. Se ela teve problemas para dormir depois do que ela leu naqueles livros das trevas que ela estava vasculhando, então ela está perfeitamente permitida em utilizar uma ajuda para dormir sem sonhos.

O trabalho é viciante. É desgastante, focaliza a atenção. James imagina que ele entende como que a Lily se tornou do jeito que é. Trabalhando em alguma coisa, para não insistir em coisas que não devem ser insistidas.

Por volta das nove horas, as corujas chegam. Uma é do Moody, a outra é do Rupert. A Lily lê, mas não responde, em vez disso ela se vira imediatamente para ler a do James. É uma declaração oficial do Ministro, declarando a inocência deles. Têm cópias tanto para a Lily quanto para o James, mas também uma carta pessoal do Moody para o Semanário das Bruxas e para o WWN, endossando as duas.

O Moody já fez a parte dele, agora resta à eles fazerem a parte deles. James espelha o Sirius, contando para ele que está tudo bem, e para que ele tente marcar uma entrevista, e a Lily começa a escrever uma carta para Weiland Euphrates…

"Como eu não sou uma aurora, e não tinha motivos para estar lá, será que deveríamos me deixar fora disso?"

"E dizer que eu estava sozinho?"

"Por que não?"

"Quanto mais nós mentirmos, mais fácil vai ser para as pessoas encontrarem falhas na história, e nos descreditarem novamente."

"Então, o que você sugere?" ela pergunta cepticamente. "Sem mencionar a Ordem, eu não posso pensar em nenhum motivo para o qual eu estaria em Dover."

"Diga que você estava auxiliando o Ministério."

"Parece um pouco exagerado. Precisa ser realístico."

"É realístico. Nós precisamos fazer todo mundo pensar que nós somos pequenos heróis. Nos apoiarem, não ao Profeta."

"Eu não quero ser uma celebridade, James."

"Tarde demais. Melhor ser uma celebridade viva e amada, do que uma morta e desprezada."

Lily resmunga. A última coisa que ela quer é que o nome dela seja colocado na mesma frase com o do James. Esse é um passo perigoso. Ela não quer que o mundo a associe com James Potter. Mas, como ele mesmo já mencionou, ela já é… como sua parceira de crime e assassina.

"Quem que acredita no lixo que o Profeta escreve?"

"Muitas pessoas."

"Muitos idiotas."

"Bem, são idiotas que você precisa conquistar, então tente ser um pouco mais amável na sua entrevista."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius relata de volta no dia seguinte, dizendo que o Semanário das Bruxas está positivamente enchendo ele de beijos, por ter conseguido uma exclusiva dessas.

'Que periódico não quer a Monitora Chefe Rebelde e o Auror Vagabundo, que voltaram da morte, para uma entrevista? Eles não se importam com a verdade, e sim com as vendas.' pensa a Lily amargamente. 'Certo. Use a minha vida para ganhar o seu dinheiro, eu não me importo.'

James não pensa dessa maneira. Ele não está levando nada disso para o lado pessoal. Ele sabe o que tem que ser feito, e ele vai fazer, mesmo que signifique se transformar um puto da mídia. Eles já estão na mídia mesmo, podem ao menos utilizá-la, trabalhar com ela para a vantagem deles. Quando a vida te coloca no pelourinho, e está jogando frutas em você, você faz suco de frutas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, a Lily e o James vão de flú para o Semanário das Bruxas. Se os bruxos no Escritório de Pesquisa estiverem observando aquela lareira particular, naquele momento particular, eles vão ficar sabendo que a Lily também não morreu, mas eles iriam ficar sabendo disso logo mesmo.

No instante que eles saem da lareira, tossindo e cobertos de cinzas, eles são realmente atacados pelos maquiadores. Limpando o pó, picando, puxando e maquiando.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" pergunta a Lily, surpresa.

"Maquiagem, Cariad."

"Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu trabalho aqui. Bem… eu finjo que trabalho. Na verdade eu somente fico de vagabundagem e deixo eles tirarem fotos de mim, quando eles querem."

"Ow! E eles puxam o seu cabelo, e colocam coisas no seu rosto?"

"É claro que não. Eu não preciso de cosméticos, e o meu cabelo é perfeito. Isso, e eu já fui maquiado."

"A entrevista, Almofadinhas."

"Ah, eles vão chegar a esse ponto. Eu acho."

"Você acha?" pergunta o James, perturbado.

"Não se preocupe. Ela vai estar aqui. A Glenda tem problemas de pontualidade, mas não tem nada que ela não faria para vender mais cópias dessa coisa. Não tem muito que os colunistas podem escrever sobre poções para cabelo..."

"Desculpa, eu estou aqui! Eles já chegaram?" diz uma mulher loura de meia idade curvada, cheia de embrulhos e uma bolsa incrivelmente grande. Ela empilha todos esses itens no braço de uma empregada, que colapsa sobre o peso repentino. Ela não percebe os problemas da pobre assistente, e em vez disso inspeciona a Lily e o James. O rosto dela se ilumina imediatamente.

"Ooh, maravilhoso. Pena!" E rapidamente, uma pena de pluma enorme aparece. Não foi magia, e sim a obediência e rapidez de soldados da equipe dela. "Eu estava com medo de ele ter que trazer os cores de guerra."

"Eu te disse que eles eram razoavelmente bonitos." diz o Sirius, desaprovadamente.

"Eu achei que você estava mentindo."

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Sim, Sirius querido, eu achei que você pudesse." ela diz, fazendo cócegas no queixo dele com a pena.

"Não em um assunto tão importante quanto a aparência, especialmente quando qualquer um pode dizer com um olhar, se você mentiu ou não. Eu gosto de escapar impune com as minhas mentiras."

"Eu imagino que você escapa impune com muitas coisas que você não deveria, Sirius Black. Agora, vamos ao trabalho."

"Nós temos relatórios assinados pelo Ministro que a nossa história é verdadeira, e que nós somos inocentes."

"Sim, isso é bom. Então, o que vocês podem me dizer sobre o tráfico ilícito de jóias de duendes?"

"Nada." diz o James, categoricamente. "Nós não somos criminosos. Nós não tentamos matar um ao outro, e nós não matamos o duende."

"E quanto ao Togglepike?"

"É… ele a gente matou." ele responde, hesitantemente.

Ela começa a escrever, mas a Lily diz, "Espera um minuto antes de você começar a escrever coisas! Se você tivesse se importado em ler o relatório, você teria aprendido que o Togglepike era um comensal da morte, e nós estávamos em inferioridade numérica de 2 para 1. Bellatrix Lestrange que matou o Findart, e foi por ordens do Lord Voldemort, que o Togglepike atacou o Potter."

A pena pára de escrever na menção do nome verdadeiro do Lorde das Trevas, e Glenda Goodspeed olha para o par lentamente, e então para o Sirius, para confirmação. Ele balança os ombros.

"Você tem o relatório." responde o Sirius resumidamente. Ela finalmente pega o pergaminho que o James estava oferecendo a ela e lê, com os olhos se mexendo pela página tão rapidamente que a Lily não consegue acreditar que ela está realmente lendo. Ela leu, entretanto, porque fica evidente pela exalação longa que ela solta quando termina.

"Bem," ela finalmente diz. "Vamos começar novamente, então. O que aconteceu quando vocês viram os dementadores...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os maquiadores param de perturbar eles, e os funcionários param de trabalhar. Em cinco minutos, todo mundo no estúdio parou de fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo, para ouvir.

Depois que eles terminam, todo mundo tem um olhar similar de choque e medo nos rostos. Saber que o Lorde das Trevas pode observar os movimentos deles, e saber quando e quais feitiços eles lançaram, foi uma revelação assustadora para todo mundo. Os únicos que não parecem estar perturbados são Lily, James, Sirius e a Glenda, cuja expressão é de consideração. A Lily pode ver claramente a batalha que está acontecendo na mente da mulher, pesando as opções. Ela pode publicar tudo e ganhar muito ouro, ou ela pode ser discreta e não aterrorizar o mundo mágico inteiro com essa notícia.

"Sim… Eu vou ter que trabalhar na história mais tarde. Potter, vá para o vestiário. O Sirius vai te mostrar o caminho. A gente tem algum uniforme de Hogwarts por aí, Ted?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Traga-os." O Ted some, assim como o James e o Sirius, mas ao contrário dos dois marotos, o Ted reaparece poucos minutos depois. A Glenda fica furiosa. "Uniformes femininos, seu burro..." Parece que ela não consegue achar um final bom para o insulto dela. "Ah, somente pegue uniforme feminino, seu tolo."

A Lily não fica nenhum pouco satisfeita quando ela coloca o uniforme, e vê que a saia é muito mais curta do que eles jamais permitiriam no castelo, e a camisa somente abotoa até um pouco acima do sutiã dela.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." diz a Lily.

"Como é?" pergunta a Glenda, mas é óbvio que ela ouviu muito bem.

"Eu não vou vestir isso. Eu não sou uma das suas modelos, eu não estou aqui para ser sexy, eu vim aqui para dizer a verdade e eu já disse. Eu não vou deixar que você desvalorize as minhas palavras com poses bobas ao lado de… ao lado de..." ela tenta pensar em algum tipo de produto mágico que ela tenha visto em anúncios, mas a mente dela está em branco no momento.

"Mim?"

A Lily se vira para ver o James, com a camisa desabotoada e as cicatrizes a mostra. Ele realmente está com uma aparência muito boa, o que só a deixa mais furiosa.

"Sim. Eu não vou ficar vestida como uma aluninha de escola, e posar com o meu professor para o mundo apontar e julgar. Eles deveriam estar prestando atenção à história, não as minhas pernas nuas, ou o peito dele nu. Vai fazer isso parecer menos verossímil, e isso precisa ser levado a sério. James, olha para você. Quem vai se preocupar em ler, quando eles podem babar?"

"Qual é o estardalhaço que nós estamos fazendo agora?" pergunta o Sirius, enquanto ele se aproxima.

"Ela não vai fazer isso. Ela se recusa a fazer as coisas apropriadamente. Diz que vai distrair as pessoas da mensagem." diz a Glenda. "Sirius, faça ela ver a razão."

"Eu acho que ela está certa." ele diz, seriamente. "Cara, abotoa essa camisa. Lily, se cobre com aquela capa, e tire uma foto que diga que você é séria. Glenda, se você enfeitar eles, as pessoas vão achar que isso é um truque."

Glenda aparenta estar um pouco surpresa que o Sirius ficou do lado deles, mas depois de alguns minutos, ela concorda. "Você pode conseguir fotos melhores deles depois que esse assunto for divulgado, e vai poder fazer o que quiser com eles." continua o Sirius, em consolação.

"Eu não contaria com isso." diz a Lily baixinho. Ela se lembra, parece que há séculos atrás, antes deles se conhecerem apropriadamente. Eles discutiram a Lily ser uma modelo do Semanário das Bruxas. Agora que isso parece ser uma possibilidade real, a idéia perdeu completamente o seu apelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Termina com um clique da câmera. Nem a Lily ou o James esperam para eles tirarem mais fotos. De volta ao castelo, o James pergunta, "Então, você está satisfeita com o jeito que fizeram?"

"Eu vou te responder essa pergunta quando eu ver o que ela escreveu." ela responde ameaçadoramente. A Lily não tem exatamente muita fé na imprensa. Ela gosta mais do rádio, onde ela está no controle do que as pessoas ouvem.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando eles estão na sala comunal, o Sirius espelha.

"Noite para vocês dois." ele cumprimenta.

"Oi, Almofadinhas."

"Oi Sirius."

"Na verdade, eu queria conversar sobre o Ano Novo, e se vocês querem ou não celebrar."

"Não. Não seria a mesma coisa sem o Aluado." responde o James.

"Eu achei que talvez você pudesse ignorar essa sua regra 'nada de sair na lua cheia' somente essa última vez?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Sirius, Hogsmeade vai estar cheia de pessoas celebrando. Seria mais perigoso do que nunca." considera o James.

"Aww, vamos, cara."

"Vocês poderiam ir para outro lugar. Lembra daquele lago silencioso e deserto que nós visitamos naquela vez?" sugere a Lily.

"Você não tem dentes ou chifres para te proteger. E você também não é pequena, ou difícil de segurar, como o Rabicho. Seria muito perigoso você ir." diz o James com severidade.

"Eu não disse que eu iria. Vão vocês quatro."

"E te deixar sozinha no Ano Novo, Cariad?"

"Eu sou uma garota crescida. Eu já passei feriados sozinha antes. Além do que, isso é tradição." ela diz, como se isso resolvesse o assunto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tem exatamente uma semana que a mãe dele morreu, e agora ele está parado em uma pedra com o Peter, Remus e Sirius, que uma vez ele ficou com a Lily.

Ele mal tocou ela naquela semana toda; ele ainda não consegue parar de associar tocá-la com aquele erro terrível dele, como se caso ele fizesse amor com ela novamente, a mãe dele iria morrer novamente, ou algo igualmente desastroso fosse acontecer.

Eles olham o pôr do Sol. Ele não tem noção do que os amigos dele estão pensando, mas ele ainda não consegue tirar a mãe dele da cabeça dele. Ele passou aquela semana inteira trabalhando, pesquisando, ele deu uma entrevista tanto para o Semanário das Bruxas quanto para o WWN, até mesmo perguntou para o Dumbledore para deixar ele ir no próximo projeto, mas a dor ainda está aqui. Será que vai embora algum dia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily se senta na Torre da Astronomia, observando o pôr do Sol, e ela vai ficar lá para assistir o primeiro nascer do Sol no Ano Novo. Ela sente que eles conseguiram fazer muitas coisas nessa semana, mas ainda assim, embora eles tenham passado cada hora juntos, ela se sente como se eles estivessem se distanciando mais e mais. Ela fez o melhor possível para ajudar o James a passar por isso, mas aparentemente ela não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom. Ele mal olhou para ela quando não fosse preciso. A Lily sorri de uma forma vazia. Talvez seja uma coisa boa que ele não quis tocá-la nesses últimos três dias, ela teria que recusar ele.

Ela toca o abdômen levemente dolorido dela. Pelo menos isso é uma coisa a menos para ela se preocupar. O ciclo dela veio como programado. Ela não está grávida.

Fungando levemente, ela tem que se lembrar do porque isso é supostamente uma coisa boa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Eu avisei que nem tudo iam ser flores… Mas não deixem de deixar reviews, ok?


	47. No Qual Vários Planos São Feitos

A/N: Vocês não tem noção de como foi difícil traduzir uma das frases desse capítulo. Quando lerem vão saber qual é...

**IMPORTANTE: Tem um aviso importante no final do capítulo 45!! Leiam e me digam o que preferem que seja feito.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 47 - No Qual Vários Planos São Feitos**_

"Vamos, vamos levá-lo de volta. Aluado, para o meu apartamento, ou para a Casa dos Gritos?"

"Tanto faz." ele diz fraco, mas feliz. "Será que tem alguma chance de pegar a Lily para me colocar na cama de novo?" ele brinca.

Até mesmo o James sorri levemente, pela primeira vez em uma semana. Parecia que ele estava de volta ao quinto ano, explorando uma floresta desconhecida com os amigos, exceto que dessa vez sem o medo de criaturas das trevas (salvo o Aluado, é claro). Foi revigorante. Acordou algo dentro dele que tinha adormecido, que tinha se escondido quando a mãe dele foi assassinada. A Lily não havia dito que tudo que precisa é tempo, risada e calor? Simplesmente se deixar se divertir…

"Ah, sim, ela é boa nisso. Ela é o tipo maternal." diz o Sirius. James sorri estupidamente a esse relato, mas com um tapa discreto do Sirius, na parte de trás da cabeça dele, o James tem o sorriso dele quase que sobre controle. Agora o Sirius que está sorrindo como um tolo, o que faz com que o James também volte a sorrir.

"Por que vocês dois estão sorrindo como gêmeos retardados?" pergunta o Peter.

"Honestamente, nós estamos de volta à escola, onde nós fazemos piadas sobre garotas?" diz o Remus, virando os olhos, que é praticamente o único movimento que ele tem energia para fazer.

"Vamos, Aluado, vamos te levar de volta para a Casa dos Gritos." diz o James, ignorando os comentários provocativos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Lily ia voltar para o quarto dela e ir para a cama, quando ela vê algo se mover na visão periférica dela. Na verdade, ela não vê algo se mover, e sim parar de se mover, o que chama a atenção dela. O Salgueiro Lutador está estático; alguém deve tê-lo parado. Ela dá uma olhada para a base da árvore. Dessa distância ela não consegue ver o rosto com clareza, somente que o cabelo é escuro, mas ela reconhece o James pelo andar dele.

Com um suspiro que rapidamente se transforma em um bocejo cansado, ela sai da Torre da Astronomia, e começa a caminhar na direção da sala comunal dela. Ela o encontra no terceiro andar. Quando ele a vê, ele sorri. Ele realmente sorri. A Lily não consegue deixar de retornar o sorriso.

"Aonde você estava?" ele pergunta, segurando a mão dela, e a conduzindo pelos lances de escada.

"Torre da Astronomia."

"Todo esse tempo?"

"Muita coisa para pensar. E eu queria ver o primeiro nascer do Sol. Como está o Remus? Como foi o passeio?"

"Excelente, excelente. O Aluado está completamente exaurido, mas nós voltamos ilesos. Bem, o Peter recebeu uma patada uma vez, mas isso acontece de vez em quanto, ele é tão pequeno. Foi a pata macia do Almofadinhas, melhor do que um dos meus cascos, então não teve nenhum dano."

Ele está positivamente radiante agora. O que aconteceu? Porque a transformação repentina? A Lily só consegue assumir que foi porque ele se divertiu com os amigos dele. Ela fica feliz pelo James, por ele estar melhor, ela realmente está. Ela somente gostaria de ter sido a pessoa a trazê-lo de volta.

"Aonde nós estamos indo?" ela pergunta, enquanto ele passa pelo retrato da sala comunal dela.

"Para a Casa dos Gritos, é claro. Eles estão esperando por você."

Eles estão esperando por ela? Por que motivo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus, você não está com uma aparência lamentável o suficiente. Aja como se você estivesse com dor."

"Eu estou com dor."

"Bem, então aja como!"

Remus resmunga em irritação com as demandas do Sirius. O Sirius entende esse resmungo como uma tentativa de cumprir a ordem dele, e acena aprovando.

"Eu os ouço chegando." diz o Rabicho.

No instante que o James e a Lily entram, o Sirius grita, "Feliz Ano Novo, Cariad!"

"Feliz Ano Novo para todos." ela responde.

"Adeus Ano Velho..." Sirius começa a cantar, mas o Remus geme novamente.

"Por favor, Almofadinhas. Tenha pena da minha cabeça dolorida."

Assim como ele havia previsto, a Lily entra enchendo o Remus com atenção e cuidado. Ela cura os poucos arranhões dele, e o cobre impecavelmente. Ela se senta no pé da cama, ao lado dele, e começa a massagear a têmpora dele, enquanto sussurra um feitiço de cura de dor de cabeça baixinho.

"Ela não desaponta, não é?" sussurra o Sirius para os outros dois marotos, que, assim como o Sirius, estão assistindo a cena com sorrisos bobos. "Eu te disse. Ela não consegue resistir tomar conta das pessoas."

"Desculpa, eu não trouxe uma poção do sono." ela diz, se desculpando.

"Eu não preciso de uma. Ou não vou precisar, caso o Sirius fique quieto."

A Lily se vira para dar um olhar 'você vai ficar quieto' para o Sirius.

"Eu vou ficar tão quieto quanto um túmulo." ele promete, baixinho.

"Agora está melhor." diz o Remus, com satisfação. "Se existe algum truque para fazer o Sirius se comportar, eu gostaria que você me contasse."

"O Sirius faz o que ele quer, eu não acho que eu tenha mais influência sobre ele do que você. Você pensou em alguma decisão de Ano Novo?" ela pergunta.

"Ainda não. Eu vou pensar em uma. Eu só preciso..." ele boceja. "Descansar."

Isso faz com que a Lily também boceje, e ela se curva em uma bola perto dele.

"Lils, você vai dormir?" pergunta o James.

"Sim."

"Mas você acabou de chegar aqui." reclama o Sirius.

"Mas eu estou cansada."

"Ah, deixa ela dormir." resmunga o Remus.

"Certo, bem eu tenho que regar a minha planta Flutterby, então..."

"Rabicho, essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada para ir embora, que eu já ouvi na minha vida." declara o Sirius.

"Certo, eu vou para casa mijar e vou para cama também. Eu sou um garoto em crescimento que precisa de 8 horas de sono."

"Ah, dormir. Uma razão nobre. Muito bem, vá em paz, amigo. Que você sonhe com mulheres muito gostosas e muito fáceis." O Sirius se despede balançando a mão majestosamente.

Depois que o Rabicho desaparata, o Sirius sorri e balança a cabeça. "Grande cara, o Rabicho. Eu acho que ele pode ser o único de nós que é realmente são."

"Possivelmente."

"Que tal uma ida para a cozinha, já que o Morfeu reivindicou os outros?"

"Eu poderia devorar um hipogrifo."

"Eu ouvi dizer que eles têm gosto de galinha." diz o Sirius, enquanto eles saem do quarto.

"Quem te disse?" pergunta o James, cepticamente.

"É só o que as pessoas dizem." diz o Sirius, balançando os ombros em defesa.

"Eu acho que é somente você quem diz."

"É possível. Eu sou uma pessoa."

Quando eles chegam na cozinha, a Poppy os cumprimenta nervosamente.

"Bom dia, Poppy." responde o James. "Algum problema?"

A elfa doméstica começa a girar o uniforme tipo toga de Hogwarts dela, com as suas pequenas mãos. "A Srta. Lily não vem?"

"Não nessa manhã, embora se você quiser fazer alguma comida para eu levar de volta para ela, eu tenho certeza que ela apreciaria."

A elfa doméstica acena e sai correndo, trazendo de volta a cesta de comida de costume, alguns minutos mais tarde. Ela entrega para o James, e começa a girar prontamente o lençol dela novamente.

"Você tem certeza que você está bem, Poppy?"

"Você sabe quando a Srta. Lily vai vir?"

"Você gostaria que eu falasse para ela que você quer vê-la?"

"Oh, não senhor. Isso não seria apropriado para um elfo doméstico, senhor."

"Eu vou trazê-la nessa tarde. Está bom assim?"

A elfa doméstica sorri de alegria. "Poppy está sempre feliz em ver tanto você quanto a Srta. Lily, senhor."

"Muito bem. Até mais tarde. Obrigado, Poppy."

Ela se curva alegremente mais uma vez, e o Sirius e o James saem da cozinha.

"Que coisinha estranha. O que essa coisa quer com a Lily?" pergunta o Sirius.

"Quem sabe. Eu só acho que ela gosta da Lily."

"Bem, isso com certeza se humilha do jeito mais espantoso." diz o Sirius desdenhosamente. "Honestamente, que tipo de elfo doméstico faz um pedido daquele tipo?"

"A Poppy é especial para a Lily. Ela não vê os elfos domésticos como elfos domésticos."

"Eu percebi isso. Ela parece ser excessivamente preocupada com os sentimentos que ela imagina que eles tenham."

"Eles têm sentimentos, Almofadinhas. Você mesmo viu a Poppy agora. Ela estava nervosa e excitada."

"Os elfos domésticos sempre estão assim."

"Você pode ter razão."

Eles se sentam nos degraus da entrada, e começam a pegar a comida da cesta e a comer. "Então, você está bem, cara?" pergunta o Sirius, ao acaso.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Só perguntando." Tem alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto eles comem, antes do Sirius começar a falar novamente. "Você sabe que ela pode não estar."

"Eu sei disso."

"E se não estiver?"

"Então ela não está." ele diz, balançando os ombros indiferentemente.

"Pontas..."

"Eu realmente não me importo, em nenhum dos casos. Honestamente. Se ela estiver, nós vamos lidar com isso. Se ela não estiver, então..."

"Então o quê?"

"Bem… não é como se fosse uma oportunidade de uma vez na vida, certo? Tem sempre o depois."

"Então você realmente quer um."

James coloca as mãos dele atrás da cabeça dele, e inclina para trás nos degraus. "Algum dia, sim, é claro. Se esse dia for mais cedo, ou mais tarde, não importa para mim. O que for acontecer, vai acontecer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Embora os passos do James sejam silenciosos, e o Sirius tente andar na ponta dos pés, a Lily ainda acorda quando eles voltam ao quarto, quem sabe quanto tempo depois.

O James a cobre com o casaco dele, e sussurra para o Sirius, "Mas o Benjiy está ficando velho. E a Marlene?"

"Uma mulher?"

"Sim, Sirius. Uma mulher. E ela é uma escolha muito melhor do que o Mundungus Fletcher!" ele sibila.

"Eu gosto do Dung." diz o Sirius, e embora a Lily não possa vê-lo com os olhos fechados, ela pode dizer pela inclinação na voz dele, que ele balançou os ombros de forma característica.

"Não. Se você não deixa a gente levar o Peter, então com certeza não vamos levar o Dung." diz o James amargamente. "Por que não o Peter, de qualquer jeito?"

"Eu amo o Pete, você sabe que eu amo, mas ele não é o mais capaz dos bruxos."

"Ah, e o Mundungus é? Pelo menos o Rabicho é sóbrio!"

"Ei, o Dung pode fazer uma magia muito impressionante quando ele precisa. Ninguém tão detestável como o Dung pode viver por tanto tempo como ele, com o número de inimigos que ele tem, sem saber uma coisa ou duas."

"Não. Vai ser. O Dung."

"Certo."

"Então a Marlene?"

"Pontas, se a gente vai usar uma mulher, então podemos muito bem usar a Lily. Embora ela seja jovem, ele é uma das bruxas mais poderosas da ordem, e ela é muito mais forte do que a Minerva."

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe o por quê."

"Me faça lembrar."

"Eu te contei o que o Dumbledore disse."

"Sobre ter colocado a Lily sobre muita coisa, muito rapidamente? Qual é, James, você está ouvindo ela reclamar?"

"Não, é claro que não, e esse é o problema. Arriscar a vida dele toda semana não está fazendo nada de bom para ela, ou para a maldição da morte dela."

"Oh… isso." diz o Sirius, em um tom sombrio.

"Sim. Isso. Nós temos medo que, com cada situação de vida ou morte que ela se envolva, que aquela maldição ganhe terreno, vá se adquirindo mais fortemente na alma dela." O James suspira, e a Lily sente ele acariciar a parte de trás do rosto dela suavemente. Ele pára um momento depois, e atravessa o quarto até o Sirius, e continua em um sussurro mais baixo ainda, "Eu não contei isso para ninguém, mas o Dumbledore diz que a maldição teve um sucesso parcial, e tem uma parte da Lily que queira completar a morte dela."

"Eu sei disso."

"Ele te contou?" pergunta o James, desacreditado.

"Não. Ela contou. Na primeira vez que eu a vi cara a cara. Eu me lembro melhor do que eu gostaria de me lembrar. A voz dela estava tão fixa e vazia. Ainda me dá arrepios, quando eu penso sobre isso."

"O que ela te disse?"

"Que poderia ser somente o colar falando, mas que ela achava que o propósito dela na vida era morrer."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Com a maior sinceridade."

O silêncio prevalece por um longo tempo, e a Lily gostaria de poder ver as expressões faciais deles.

"E os dementadores a afetam da mesma forma, se não pior. Então esse é outro motivo pelo qual ela não pode vir."

"Você não pode impedir ela de lutar indefinidamente. Ela foi feita para isso, não tem o porque negar isso."

"Eu sei, e é isso que me preocupa..."

"E então outro motivo pelo qual você não se importaria se ela estivesse."

O James suspira. "Então, Benjy Fenwick?"

Sirius deve ter acenado com a cabeça, ou feito algum outro tipo de sinal de afirmação. "Eu te vejo mais tarde." A Lily pode dizer pelo POP que ele desaparatou. O James coloca algo (comida, pelo cheiro) na cabeceira da cama, beija a cabeça dela, e sai.

Uma vez que ela tenha certeza que ele saiu, ela suspira alto. "Então, quanto disso tudo você ouviu?" ela pergunta desamparadamente.

"Tudo." responde o Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mente da Lily está trabalhando enquanto ela caminha de volta para o castelo, pelo caminha da passagem secreta. Depois de conversar com o Remus por algumas horas, sobre tudo que eles ouviram, a Lily ainda não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

'Eles querem voltar a Dover sem mim.' ela pensa. Isso não a deixa chateada. Na verdade, ela pensa que é uma idéia excelente. Ela somente imagina se eles tem a intenção de contar para ela, ou se eles vão manter isso um segredo, para mantê-la longe.

Ela quer ir com eles. As minas são um projeto muito importante para ela, ela pesquisou tanto, é algo que ela sozinha começou a investigar. Parece injusto mantê-la longe disso.

Ela não pode, entretanto, negar que o James tem razão. Ela pode sentir a maldição se espalhar muito lentamente. Primeiro, em Azkaban, e novamente com os dementadores em Dover… então a maldição Cruciatus, quando ela estava implorando para morrer, ela pode sentir a maldição se afundando mais profundamente. O James parece pensar que, caso ela fique um tempo longe da escuridão, ela vá se recuperar, recuperar a sua própria alma; puxar parte dela de volta da maldição.

Ele pode ter razão, ela não sabe. Ela não sabe como a maldição vai agir, ela somente pode dizer quando ela age. Ela pára de caminhar por um instante, e se senta no meio da passagem, e medita. Esse é o melhor lugar para isso, silencioso, sem ninguém por perto, e completamente escuro.

Ainda está sussurrando para ela, em uma língua que ela não conhece, mas ela consegue entender perfeitamente. Está cortejando ela, tentando seduzí-la para longe da vida. Embora não seja… maligno. Ela não consegue descrever isso. Não está exatamente dizendo para ela pular da ponte mais próxima, e se matar. É quase que… tranqüilizador. Dizendo para ela que está certo morrer. Ela imagina se isso mantém um sussurro constante durante o dia, ou somente quando ela presta atenção para ele.

Todavia, não está nenhum pouco forte nesse momento, quando ela está acordada e saudável. Ela imagina quão diferente que as coisas seriam, caso ela estivesse ao pé da morte, como ela esteve no St. Mungo's. Se ela estivesse na escuridão novamente, e não ouvisse nada além daquele sussurro, dizendo para ela que está certo desistir. Se o James não estivesse lá para trazê-la de volta, ela iria ter sucumbido para aquela escuridão na alma dela?

Ela ainda acredita naquilo que ela disse ao Sirius naquela noite, na torre da astronomia. Ela realmente se sente como se o propósito na vida dela é morrer. De algum jeito, ela sabe que a morte dela vai de alguma forma, ter um bom efeito. Talvez não a morte dela, mas ela sabe que ela vai morrer por algo maravilhoso. Ela vai morrer lutando. Na mente dela, não tem outro jeito de morrer.

Ela é trazida dolorosamente de volta a realidade quando alguém tropeça impetuosamente sobre ela. "Ow, James, você está bem?"

"O que você está fazendo sentada no meio de uma passagem escura, para as pessoas tropeçarem sobre você?"

"Eu estava… pensando."

"Pensando tão profundamente que você não pode nem me ouvir? Me avisar que você estava no caminho?"

"Sim, na verdade." ela diz, apalpando em volta, para descobrir exatamente qual é a situação. Se ela pudesse julgar a anatomia, a coxa do James está contra a bochecha dela, e é provavelmente o joelho dele que está pressionando dolorosamente o abdômen dela. "Sabe, se você acendesse a sua varinha, você poderia ver os obstáculos no seu caminho. Você pode mover o seu joelho, por favor? Está machucando."

James faz um tipo de abdominal estranha, e começa a rastejar de volta um pouco, antes de se assentar de novo nela, mas muito mais confortável dessa vez. Mesmo que eles ainda estejam levemente doloridos pelo impacto, pelo menos agora eles estão alinhados, e nada está pressionando nenhuma outra parte.

A Lily sentiu falta disso. Bem, não de machucar um ao outro em um espaço confinado e escuro, mas da proximidade que resulta do incidente. Pelo menos eles estão de volta ao normal, porque ele não parece se afastar do toque dela. Muito pelo contrário, ele poderia ter se afastado completamente, mas em vez disso ele simplesmente se reajustou.

"Eles devem ter sido interessantes. Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos?"

A Lily não quer desapontá-lo, mas ela também não quer contar a verdade para ele. Não somente vai revelar que ela estava bisbilhotando antes, mas vai fazer com que ele se preocupe desnecessariamente.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz." ela diz para ele.

"Eu sou feliz. Você me deixa incrivelmente feliz. Eu posso não ter demonstrado isso nessa última semana, mas acredite em mim, se você não estivesse lá trabalhando ao meu lado, eu não estaria aonde eu estou agora."

"E aonde você está agora?"

"Me acomodado bem confortavelmente em uma passagem secreta com a minha amada. Era nisso mesmo que você estava pensando?"

"Não exatamente, não. Mas seria uma pena me levar de volta àquelas reflexões. Você me distraiu tão agradavelmente."

"Sim, eu ouço isso de todas as mulheres nas quais eu tropeço."

"E você está feliz?"

"Muito."

"Bom."

"E quanto a sua própria felicidade?"

"Eu fico feliz se todo mundo estiver feliz."

"Isso é um número muito grande de pessoas para agradar."

"E por todo mundo, eu quero dizer, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid… Petúnia e o Vernon."

"Por que não vai visitar a sua irmã, hein?" ele pergunta, colocando a mão dele suavemente no rosto dela. Ela sabe que ele não pode vê-la realmente, mas ainda assim dá a impressão de que ele está olhando nos olhos dela. "Dar um presente de Natal atrasado para ela."

"Ela não me quer lá."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela quer. Ela te visitou no St. Mungos, ela ainda se importa."

"Mas..."

Ele beija a testa dela. "Pensa sobre isso. A família é importante."

"Eu não quero colocá-la em perigo. Quanto mais longe ela estiver de mim, o mais seguro ela vai estar."

"Agora isso me parece covardia. Você quer vê-la, não negue. Nós podemos voar para lá e de volta, sem sermos detectados, você-sabe-quem jamais vai saber. Nós não vamos utilizar magia. Não vai haver vestígio nenhum que nós estivemos lá."

"Nós podemos mesmo?"

"É claro que podemos."

A Lily suspira. Ver a Petúnia novamente seria maravilhoso, poderia consertar o último pedacinho da vida dela, que realmente pode ser consertado. Ou poderia terminar terrivelmente. A Petúnia pode gritar com ela, dizer que ela a odeia, e expulsá-la da casa dela. Isso a assusta mais do que qualquer coisa. Sim, a Petúnia a visitou no St. Mungos, e aquela poção surtiu efeito quando ela bebeu, mas as coisas mudam. Talvez agora, sem ela estar perto da morte para suavizá-la, a Petúnia tenha se tornado fria novamente.

"Amanhã?"

"Muito bem. Amanhã então."

"Você estava indo me buscar?"

"Sim, na verdade. O Aluado ainda está dormindo?"

"Não, ele já foi."

"Ah. Bem, na verdade eu prometi para a Poppy que eu te levaria lá nessa tarde, então eu vim te levar até a cozinha."

"O que ela quer?"

"Ela não disse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando eles chegam na cozinha mais tarde, ela nem mesmo precisa chamar a elfa doméstica. Ela aparece imediatamente.

"Oi Poppy."

"A Poppy pode pegar alguma coisa para a senhorita?"

"Não, obrigada, Poppy. Tem alguma coisa que você queira?"

A Poppy começa a virar a toga dela novamente, com as usas pequenas mãos elfas. "Poppy estava pensando..."

"Fale, pensando em quê?" ela encoraja docemente.

"A Srta. uma vez disse que se pudesse fazer qualquer pela Poppy, para pedir."

"Sim. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para você?"

"É… é o aniversário da Poppy no dia depois de amanhã, e Poppy estava pensando se você quer participar… participar..."

"Você vai ter uma festa de aniversário?" ela pergunta. A elfa acena que sim. "Nós ficaremos felizes em participar. Quando?"

"Depois que o jantar foi feito e comido, e os pratos limpos e guardados, srta."

"Nós vamos vir."

"A Lettie também está aqui agora, Poppy?" pergunta o James, impedindo que a elfa tenha uma explosão emocional embaraçosa.

"Ah, sim senhor. Ela veio para cá para continuar a servir o Mestre Potter, senhor."

James faz que sim com a cabeça. "Certo. Bem, te vemos mais tarde então, ok?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ela poderia ter me dito isso quando eu falei com ela mais cedo." diz o James mais tarde, quando eles estão caminhando de volta para a sala comunal dela.

"Sim, mas você não ofereceu, eu ofereci. Isso faz toda a diferença para um elfo doméstico. Vigilância."

A Lily imagina por um momento se ela entrou no corujal por engano, porque mais de uma dúzia de corujas estão espalhadas pelo aposento. O número de aves, entretanto não se compara com o número de cartas que estão espalhadas por todos os cantos. Devem ter umas 70.

A edição do Semanário das Bruxas saiu no mesmo dia que eles deram a entrevista para a WWN, e agora parece que eles tem a resposta deles.

James pega uma carta aleatoriamente, e a abre cuidadosamente. "Está segura." ele declara. "Eu nunca gostei do Profeta, e é muito bom que você tenha tomado uma posição. Gloria Gibbons."

"Ouvi vocês no WWN, e só queria dizer que vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho. Candace Dickens."

"Eu mandei uma maldição para o Profeta pelo correio. Como que eles podem dizer coisas tão terríveis sobre alguém tão precioso? Eles merecem cada maldição que venham a receber. Eu vou mandar outra, assim que eu terminar essa. Da sua, Kitty Harding."

"Todas elas são boas?" pergunta a Lily.

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir."

"Você honestamente pretende ler todas elas?"

"Talvez não, mas essa dúzia de aves que não foram embora ainda pode querer que você leia as cartas delas. Parece que elas querem uma resposta."

Uma das corujas é da Glenda Goodspeed, dando uma cópia do Semanário das Bruxas e perguntando se eles estão dispostos a retornarem, e fazer uma seção de fotos apropriada algum dia.

A Lily rabisca uma resposta rapidamente, dizendo que eles estão muito ocupados no momento, mas que vão manter o pedido em mente. As próximas 3 corujas são de colegas de turma, que leram o Semanário das Bruxas, e tem um mote de perguntas. A Lily manda essas corujas de volta com um "Nós conversaremos na escola." insensível como resposta.

A próxima coruja, entretanto, parece ser um pouco mais importante.

_Lily,_

_Nós ficamos com corujas até a orelha com a sua entrevista. Pessoas de todo o país estão pedindo para ter vocês dois de volta. Nós temos centenas de pedidos. As pessoas querem ouvir a verdade, eles querem saber o que você-sabe-quem está fazendo, e o que está sendo feito para pará-lo. Eu até mesmo recebi algumas perguntando aonde eles poderiam se inscrever. E eu não esconder a minha própria opinião, Lily. Eu acho que você é fantástica. Como que uma garotinha conseguiu um trabalho tão grande? Oh, eu sei o que você vai dizer, que você não é uma garotinha, e é claro, você está certa. Mesmo assim, não é todo dia que uma aluna de Hogwarts ajuda o Ministério._

_Eles estão pensando em dar para você (ou pelo menos para alguém que saiba o que está acontecendo), um horário regular. Como eu disse, o que você tem a dizer é importante, e digno de ouvir._

_Você ainda é solteira? Talvez nós possamos nos encontrar para jantar uma noite, e discutir isso._

_Do seu, Weiland_

_P.S. Me mande uma coruja de volta o mais rápido o possível, o gerente quer começar o mais rápido o possível._

A Lily mostra a carta para o James, que a lê.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. Como você mesma disse, não saber pode ser mais assustador do que a verdade. Eu não sei se você ou eu poderíamos, mas a Ordem ou o Ministério deveriam mandar alguém."

"Então eu posso me encontrar com ele para jantar?"

"Eu acho que é uma excelente idéia."

"Você acha?"

"O quê? Essa é a parte na qual eu deveria ficar com ciúmes, e dizer não para você? Bem, não somente eu deixo você ir, mas se ele conseguir te tirar de mim com uma refeição, eu vou apertar a mão dele, e dar 100 galeões para ele."

"James," ela diz, tentando soar irritada.

"Lily, levaram meses para _eu_ conseguir conquistar você. Se alguém conseguir fazer isso em duas horas, então ele provavelmente te merece. Mas é claro que eu não estaria dizendo isso se eu não achasse que fosse remotamente possível." Ele beija a bochecha dela. "Embora, você deveria provavelmente ir no Dumbledore, perguntar quem ele acha que seria uma boa escolha."

"Certo, você vai tratar das outras corujas?"

"Considere feito."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Lily. Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." diz o Dumbledore, quando ela entra no escritório dele, alguns minutos depois.

"E eu também."

"Então os dois estamos bem. Por favor, primeiro as damas."

Ela conta para ele sobre a coruja do Weiland, e a idéia de um horário regular na WWN, para agir contra o lixo que o Profeta está publicando todos os dias.

"Eu não acho que eu seria a melhor escolha, mas com certeza você ou o Moody podem pensar em alguém mais adequado?"

"Eu vou discutir isso com o Alastor, no meio tempo você pode responder sim ao Sr. Euphrates. Nós vamos avisá-lo quando escolhermos alguém."

"Obrigado, Professor. O que você queria me contar?"

"O Monitor Chefe, Andrew Hockley, me informou que ele não vai retornar para Hogwarts depois das férias. Eu estava imaginando se você tem alguma sugestão de quem deva ser o substituto dele."

"Talvez, em vez de eleger algum outro, você poderia dar um aviso, dizendo que nós estamos procurando por um Monitor Chefe novo. Dessa forma, você não vai estar colocando nenhum peso de surpresa em alguém, e alguém que você não espere possa se mostrar a altura do desafio."

"Excelente sugestão, Srta. Evans. Para falar a verdade, vários alunos me escreveram, dizendo que eles não vão retornar, e eu me preocupo com a moral da escola. A Minerva e eu discutimos que talvez um evento social fosse adequado."

"Um evento social, senhor?"

"Um baile, Srta. Evans, ou algo de frivolidade igual. Alguma coisa para dar motivos para os alunos ficarem excitados. Alguma coisa que eles possam rir e fofocar com os amigos."

"Parece ser uma excelente idéia, senhor."

"Eu posso confiar em você para organizar isso? O Monitor Chefe vai te ajudar assim que eu encontrar um."

"Você pode contar comigo." ela diz com um sorriso. Um baile. Que diversão perfeitamente inocente para todo mundo. Eles merecem se divertir. Dumbledore e McGonagall estão completamente certos, é justamente o que a escola precisa.

Um baile não parece ser tão difícil de planejar. Pode ser uma boa distração para o tempo livre dela. Fazer uma pausa dos duendes e minas, para planejar uma simples e pequena festividade escolar como essa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O James lê o restante das corujas que foram de colegas de turma, e ele espanta as aves. Ele começa a escolher entre as cartas e fezes de coruja, e as lê. Quase todas são do tipo "ótimo trabalho, continue assim". Uma, entretanto, é bem diferente. Não é uma carta de um fã encorajador, mas também não é uma carta de ódio. Ele não sabe o que fazer com ela.

_**Você deveria ter ficado 'morta'. Você estava mais segura desse jeito. Eles não vão ficar felizes com isso.**_

_**S**_

Ele enfia a carta no bolso. Já havia, é claro, passado pela cabeça do James que o Profeta e os Comensais da Morte não iam gostar da refutação deles; eles não precisam que digam isso com uma carta sem sentido, cujo autor nem mesmo assinou o próprio nome. Ele não quer que a Lily pense nisso como uma ameaça.

"Algo interessante?" Pergunta a Lily quando ela retorna.

"Isso depende em quão interessante você ache fezes de coruja."

"Ai."

"Então não. Nada de novo aqui. O que nós devemos fazer, alimentar todo esse encorajamento amável ao fogo?"

"Eu não quero parecer ingrata, mas..."

"Para o fogo eles vão, então."

Depois que todas as cartas foram retiradas, o James boceja pomposamente. "Certo, eu vou tirar um cochilo."

"Ok."

"Você… não vem?"

"Eu tenho que responder a carta do Weiland."

"Com certeza isso não vai levar muito tempo."

"Não, mas..."

"Bom." ele interrompe e sai da sala. Esse é o jeito dele de ter a última palavra no assunto.

A Lily suspira. Ela não precisa ficar com vergonha sobre isso; vai ter que ser algo com o qual eles vão ter que lidar todos os meses. Ela pode, pelo menos, se acostumar com isso.

Ela responde do jeito que o Dumbledore havia instruído, e manda a carta.

Quando ela deita na cama, ela diz "boa noite" imediatamente.

O James a puxa para ele, colocando a mão embaixo da camisa dela, apoiando-a no estômago dela, enquanto ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela.

A Lily ri um pouco. "Hoje não, James."

"O quê?"

"Amanhã também não."

"Por que não?"

"Se você tivesse se incomodado em tentar nesses últimos três dias, eu também teria te dito não."

"Oh?" ele pergunta curiosamente. "Oh….." ele diz em um entendimento final, e então um outro tipo de "oh" triste se segue, um que a Lily não consegue entender bem. É decepção?

"Me desculpa." ela diz.

"Não, não é isso."

"Então o que é?"

"Eu só tinha achado que você poderia estar..."

"O quê?" ela pergunta, embora ela acha que saiba.

"Oh, nada. Teria sido uma boa desculpa para te pedir em casamento."

A Lily arregala os olhos. "James, você está…?"

"Não. Eu não estou. Eu vou esperar e te pedir quando você menos esperar."

"Mas você vai me pedir em casamento?"

Ele sorri e a beija. "Sim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: O próximo capítulo é imenso. Em torno de 55 a 60 páginas. Então vou demorar um pouco para traduzí-lo. Mas pelo menos aposto que muita gente está mais tranquila agora? Certo?

Deixem reviews!!


	48. No qual tem Duas Reuniões

**A/N: Bom, eu fui verificar a original, depois de traduzir todo o capítulo, e descubro que o capítulo imenso que eu estava traduzindo foi dividido em três capítulos!! Então vocês vão receber 3 capítulos de uma só vez hoje! Então vocês recebem hoje os capítulos 48, 49 e 50!! Faltam somente dois capítulos para chegar na história original! Verifiquem se leram todos os capítulos que eu postei hoje!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 48 - No qual tem Duas Reuniões**_

Sendo a possibilidade de qualquer atividade destruída, James cai imediatamente no sono, deixando a Lily finalmente sozinha com os pensamentos dela. Ela sabe exatamente o que ela vai dar para a Petúnia, mas ela tem que preparar mais. O James bebeu o restante que ela tinha, quando ele foi atacado pelo Remus na última lua cheia.

Ela sai da cama levemente, não que ela tenha medo de acordá-lo. Ela pega o restante do uísque do armário pessoal dela, e coloca alguns ingredientes no caldeirão.

"Faca… faca…" ela sussurra para si mesma, procurando em volta, mas não consegue localizar nenhuma. Ah bem, têm facas para cortar os ingrediente nas masmorras, que é justamente para onde ela está indo. Mesmo o James estando dormindo, ela não se sente confortável em preparar essa poção com ele tão perto. Não leva muito tempo para ser feita, mas ele pode acordar, e então aonde ela vai estar? Em um grande problema… de novo.

Ela gostaria de adiar essa briga indefinidamente, se fosse possível. Ela não imagina que vai ser uma briga boa. Bem, brigas nunca são boas, mas essa tem o potencial de ser particularmente desagradável.

Enquanto ela caminha na direção das masmorras, ela pensa tristemente em quanta coisa que ela ainda está escondendo dele.

Ela se aproxima da masmorra na qual ela havia encontrado o armário sumidouro, mas ela passa direto, decidindo que ela vai simplesmente utilizar uma das salas de aula de poções, já que os ingredientes e equipamentos já são fornecidos, e é livre de qualquer memória melancólica.

As masmorras são praticamente completamente escuras quando as tochas não estão acesas, e caso fosse um dia normal de aula, ela nem mesmo teria percebido isso, mas como é a única luz vindo da masmorra de pedras escura, as brasas brilhantes vermelhas chamam atenção dela imediatamente.

Quando as pupilas dela se dilatam, ela começa a ser capaz de ver o caminho dela até o caldeirão que está em uso. Os conteúdos, que parecem ser no momento uma lama marrom e grossa, não parece se mover, exceto por uma única bolha, que cresce e cresce até alcançar o limite dela, estourando silenciosamente, antes que outra comece a nascer no lugar dela. Ela observa isso por alguns minutos, tentando determinar o que essa poção pode ser, mas ela desiste e retorna para o outro lado da sala de aula, onde ela vai encontrar os suprimentos que ela precisa.

Ela está polindo uma faca recentemente limpa, quando ela congela, ouvindo atentamente ao som de passos que estão se aproximando. Passos de um homem, sem dúvida. Nenhuma mulher se movimenta desse jeito tão pesado.

'Continue a andar, quem quer que você seja.' ela pensa. 'Qualquer que seja o assunto que você tenha a resolver aqui nas masmorras, somente vá resolvê-lo e não entre aqui.'

Mas é claro que ela não tem tanta sorte. Tão acostumada a escuridão como ela está, a luz repentina das tochas fazem com que ela aperte os olhos e se esquive.

"Srta. Evans?!"

"Boa tarde, Professor Slughorn."

Eles ficam parados ali em silêncio por um instante, olhando um ao outro como dois gatos estranhos que se encontram pela primeira vez. A Lily sabe como que ela deve parecer ser louca, parada sozinha em uma masmorra escura, segurando uma faca em uma mão, e uma varinha na outra.

"Aquele caldeirão é seu então?" ela pergunta, apontando o caldeirão que mal está fervendo no canto, com a varinha dela.

"Ah, é… sim." Ele parece recuperar a compostura dele então, e pergunta mais convincentemente. "Srta. Evans, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Preparando uma poção."

"No escuro?"

"Eu ia acender a luz agora." ela responde; abaixando a faca na mesa somente agora. "Que poção é aquela? Eu não a reconheço."

"Ah, aquela." ele diz, balançando a mão como se não fosse nada. "Somente um pedido para um velho conhecido meu. Um velho amigo que trabalha o Ministério."

A Lily não confia exatamente no ministério nos dias de hoje, mas talvez o Slughorn esteja realmente fazendo a poção para ele mesmo, como o comportamento dele sugere. O Sluggy ama lançar nomes, e o fato que ele não identificou esse 'velho amigo' dele, significa realmente que tal pessoa não existe (ou talvez que a poção não seja para essa pessoa), ou que esse 'velho amigo' realmente existe e ele esteja mantendo o amigo e o fato que ele está preparando essa poção para ele, um segredo.

De qualquer forma ele está escondendo alguma coisa. Mas pensando bem, ela também está...

Ela decide que é melhor mudar de assunto completamente. Se ela persistir em perguntar sobre isso, ele pode fazer o mesmo com ela, se defendendo. "Oh. Você tem aproveitado as suas férias?" Ela pergunta, pegando vários ingredientes inofensivos (que ela não precisa) do armário dos alunos.

"Sim. Sim. Muito agradável. E você?"

"Ah, bem."

"Eu quero dizer, o que você está preparando?"

"Eu não decidi ainda." ela mente. "Eu somente sabia que eu queria preparar uma poção. Tem algo sobre a arte de preparar poções que é tão calmante, você sabia? Ah, é claro que você sabe." Slughorn brilha, então ela continua. "Preparar os ingredientes, juntá-los tão precisamente e tão astuciosamente, para criar algo tão maravilhoso com apenas pedaços de coisas insignificantes. Extraordinário."

"Com certeza que é. Sabia, Srta. Evans, é realmente um prazer raro para um Professor ter um aluno que entenda e aprecie verdadeiramente a matéria dele. Você é a bruxa mais inteligente em Poções, que eu já ensinei fazem décadas."

"Ora, Professor, muito obrigada. Eu com certeza aprecio."

Ela percebe que o Professor de Poções deve estar esperando uma hora exata, porque ele fica quieto por vários segundos, e a Lily vê os lábios dele se moverem em uma contagem regressiva silenciosa, enquanto ele olha para o relógio dele. Ela lê os lábios dele, e vê o revelador 'três, dois, um', excitada para ver o que vai acontecer. Para a decepção dela, ele somente gira uma vez no sentido horário, colocando o relógio dele de volta no bolso. O cordão prateado brilha, e a Lily imagina se ele tenha alguma fraqueza por coisas brilhantes.

Ele deseja boa tarde, e caminha na direção da porta.

Ela não fica triste em vê-lo ir embora, muito pelo contrário, depois da saída dele, ela solta uma respiração que ela não sabia que estava segurando.

"Agora, se eu puder ter somente uma hora livre de interrupções isso seria muito bom." ela comenta em voz alta, esperando que Fates a ouça. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O escocês de olhos prateados, apesar da sua aparência, pode se mover bem rapidamente quando ele quer; e nesse momento exato, ele definitivamente quer.

Ele não pode aparatar porque então eles poderiam dizer aonde e quem ele é, então ele escapa do jeito antigo.

Segurando o baú roubado bem apertado, Sirius Black corre com toda a velocidade pela travessa lotada de gente, se desviando das pessoas enquanto corre, tentando mas sem sucesso, não esbarrar neles.

O coração dele está batendo fortemente por causa do esforço e da excitação. Ele nem mesmo olha para trás, ele simplesmente espera que o Mundungus esteja perto dele.

Se desviando para um beco estreito, ele se apóia na parede, removendo o disfarce dele com pressa, enquanto tenta recuperar o fôlego. Ele está sorrindo loucamente, e quando o Mundungus aparece um instante depois, desgrenhado e sem fôlego, o Sirius explode em uma risada maníaca triunfante.

"Você é… completamente… louco." diz o Mundungus entre cada respiração ofegante. "É isso que você é."

"Que amontoado esplêndido." diz o Sirius orgulhosamente. "Você viu a cara dele? Eu nunca vou me esquecer como que ele se debulhou enquanto caiu. Literalmente de pernas para o ar. Inestimável."

"Não, eu não vi. Eu estava ocupado me desviando de maldições que o restante estava atirando."

"Ahhh… que pena que você perdeu." ele responde, completamente não afetado pelo olhar feio que o Mundungus está dando para ele. "Bem, se faça decente, Dung. Ou o mais decente que você conseguir. Temos que voltar a multidão."

Sirius transfigura o baú em uma pasta, enquanto o seu companheiro retorna a sua aparência normal. Os dois saem do beco, caminhando o mais casualmente o possível pela rua, na direção na qual eles vieram, passando pelos homens furiosos dos quais eles haviam roubado. Os homens nem olham para eles, e o Sirius sorri para si mesmo.

"Então, o que é isso aqui?" Pergunta o Sirius depois que eles estão escondidos em segurança em um pub obscuro da Londres trouxa. O baú é novamente um baú, e o Sirius abre o fecho.

"Isso é do que os sonhos são feitos." ele responde ambiciosamente, enquanto o Sirius abre o baú.

Sirius nunca viu sonhos antes, e ele não faz nada por vários minutos, exceto olhar hipnotizado. Lembra muito as memórias dentro de uma penseira, exceto que eles são coloridos, em vez de prateados, e parecem se contorcer em vez de girar.

Um rosa se quebra violentamente, e se joga para cima, como se fosse um peixe tentando pular para fora do aquário.

"Ooh, esse deve ser um sonho realmente muito bom." diz o Dung, cobiçosamente. Sirius achava que os sonhos teriam uma aparência mais etérea, como as memórias. Mas, ele reflete, os sonhos são erráticos, até mesmo eróticos, eles quebram e começam sem nenhum aviso, as vezes eles não fazem nenhum sentido. Não, eles não seriam tão suaves quanto uma memória verdadeira.

"Quer um?" pergunta o Mundungus, segurando um de cor verde brilhante.

"Não!" diz o Sirius determinadamente, tanto ofendido quanto com medo. "Eu não me envolvo com sonhos," e ele adiciona em um sussurro irado. "É perigoso, Dung."

"Pshh. Não tem perigo nenhum." diz o Dung com confiança, como se ele estivesse fazendo isso faz anos. Na verdade, o Sirius suspeita que ele faz isso a anos.

"O Dumbledore quer esses sonhos. Ele não vai ficar satisfeito se você usar todos eles."

"Ele não sabe quantos têm. Não vai perceber se tiver um ou dois faltando. Além do que, se o Dumbledore pode tê-los, eu também posso."

"Dumbledore," diz o Sirius ferozmente, fechando o baú, "não se envolveria! Têm diversos usos para os sonhos. Bons usos. Os sonhos são feitos de esperança, o que pode ser uma ferramenta muito poderosa quando utilizada corretamente. O que você está fazendo é abusar dos sonhos. Se drogar com esperança roubada."

"Eu não estou abusando, eu estou aproveitando."

"Sim, como todos os outros tolos que perdem o tempo com os sonhos e estão tão perdidos, que nem mesmo sabem o que é a realidade!"

"Eu não sou um viciado, certo? Acalme-se, é só um."

"Não é saudável ter sonhos que não são seus na sua própria cabeça. Confunde a alma, te faz esquecer quem você é, e o que você quer."

"Que nada… eles só dizem isso nos avisos. Um pequeno sonho nunca machucou ninguém. Além do mais, olha para a alta qualidade deles. Seria um pecado não experimentar um." Ele retira um charuto de sonhos do bolso dele, e coloca no ouvido. A impressão do Sirius que o Dung é um usuário habitual está confirmada. Mundungus estreita a substância verde e a fixa no charuto. Uma vez seguro, ele começa a virar a pequena manivela do lado, e a substância verde começa a diminuir e diminuir, enquanto é inserida diretamente na cabeça do Mundungus. Dung sorri sonhador, enquanto remove o charuto do ouvido dele, e diz "Boa noite", antes de desmaiar completamente na mesa.

Os lábios do Sirius se curvam em aversão, e ele sai. Ele não vai ficar ali e esperar o Dung retornar do seu estupor induzido pelo sonho, quem sabe quando que isso vai acontecer.

Enquanto ele caminha na direção da moto dele, a mão que está segurando os sonhos começa a tremer. "Não." ele diz para si mesmo, firmemente. Ele estaria mentindo se ele dissesse que não está tentado. Ele está. Como que ele não poderia estar? Ele poderia troca esse lugar escuro e infeliz por um mais feliz e melhor por um pouco, mas então ele acordaria mais frio e mais miserável do que ele estava antes, esperando retornar àquele mundo de sonhos novamente.

Ele sabe que ele tem uma personalidade viciante, ele já é um viciado em adrenalina, em perigo e mulheres, ele não quer adicionar os sonhos a essa lista. 'Não faz bem habitar nos sonhos, e esquecer de viver.' ele se lembra. Ele tem os seus próprios sonhos. Eles podem não ser tão bons, mas eles são dele, próprios. Ele não precisa roubar a esperança de outras pessoas.

Sim, são os anos 70 e pelas as duas últimas décadas, o uso de sonhos é quase que social, bom talvez não seja aceitável, mas com certeza é compreensível. A ascensão do Lorde das Trevas fez com que muitas pessoas fugissem para esse vício, aonde eles pudessem escapar da crueldade da realidade indefinidamente.

Ele ouviu história de bruxos que tropeçaram em "sonhos ruins". Alguns pesadelos reviram e pulsam com uma vida colorida, assim como os sonhos bons, e é muito difícil separá-los corretamente. Têm histórias de horror sobre pessoas que tropeçaram em um sonho ruim e nunca acordaram novamente. Eles somente se retorcem e gritam em uma miséria atemorizante pelo resto da vida deles, não que eles vivam por muito tempo depois disso.

As mãos dele seguram mais firmemente o baú, e os passos dele se tornam mais confiantes, enquanto a tentação se fundi. Ele ama enfrentar riscos, mas não desse jeito. Não tem nada vistoso em se drogar com sonhos. Agora, roubar de traficantes de sonhos ilegais para a Ordem… essa é a forma com a qual o Sirius Black sente prazer. Ele não vai se humilhar desmaiando em um pub. Ele vai fazer isso com dignidade e brilho… do jeito que ele faz tudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o James acorda do pesadelo dele, ele procura instintivamente pela Lily, somente para perceber que ela não está lá. Ele realmente não gosta de acordar sem ela ao lado dele. Toda vez que ele acorda sem ela, ele sente o coração dele afundar. Ele está pendurado por um fio. O passeio dele com os marotos o fez sorrir, mas foi a Lily e a presença confortante constante dela que o manteve de sucumbir completamente.

Você só percebe realmente o quanto você precisa de alguém, quando essa pessoa se foi. Bem, o James sempre soube que ele precisava dela, mas isso não o impede de sentir, dolorosamente, a falta dela agora.

Ele olha para o relógio, cujo tique-taque parece ficar mais e mais alto, no silêncio do quarto. Hora da janta. Ela provavelmente está ou na cozinha, ou no Salão Principal. Pelo menos, ele espera que ela esteja.

Ele a encontra no Salão Principal, assim como ele havia suspeitado, mas ela não está comendo, como ele gostaria que estivesse. Ela está conversando, e todos na mesa, os 3 alunos, os professores, o próprio diretor, e até mesmo o Sirius, estão ouvindo atentamente o que ela está dizendo.

James se aproxima, fechando levemente a cara ao ver o braço do Sirius em volta dela. Ele não está com ciúmes, somente frustrado que o amigo dele pode fazer tão livremente o que o James quer fazer, mas não é permitido fazer. Pelo menos, não em público.

Negado, ele se senta ao lado do Sirius, e se junta aos outros que estão ouvindo.

"E embora a vida dele pode ter sido considerada perfeita, viver em uma linda ilha isolada, com uma deusa ninfa linda, e nada com o quê se preocupar, ele estava miserável. Odisseu somente chorava na areia, olhando para o mar, desejando ir para casa, para Ítaca." (2)

"Para Penélope?" pergunta a menina da Sonserina do segundo ano.

"Bem, sim e não. Lembram-se de quando Circe disse para o Odisseu ir ao submundo para falar com aquele oráculo morto e cego, Tyresius? Lembrem-se que ele também encontrou, não somente a mãe dele, mas também os guerreiros caídos, Aquiles e Ajax, e o reio morto, Agamemnon. Vocês se lembram do que o Agamemnon disse para ele?" (3)

"Não confie na sua mulher." responde o Sirius friamente.

"Sim, e o Odisseu, que estava perdido no mar por uma década, se tornou em um homem mais velho e mais sábio, e também mais cauteloso e desconfiado. Então ele presta atenção ao aviso do Agamemnon. Agora, é claro que nós sabemos o quanto que a Penélope esperou fielmente por esses 20 anos. Porém, o Agamemnon, que foi assassinado pela sua própria esposa Clytemnestra, quando ele retornou para casa de Tróia, não sabe disso, e o Odisseu também não sabe."

"Por que a mulher dele o matou?" pergunta o menino da Corvinal.

"Porque antes dele ir para Tróia, Agamemnon disse para a mulher dele que ele iria se casar com a filha deles, Achillese, quando na verdade ele estava enganando ela. Ele levou a filha dele para o altar de Artêmis, vestida de noiva, mas ela não encontrou um noivo ali, ela somente encontrou a própria morte. O seu próprio pai a sacrificou para as deusas, para que ele pudesse ir e também vencer a guerra contra Tróia. É inútil dizer que a mulher dele não ficou nenhum pouco satisfeita com isso, e lhe deu mais de uma década para ele pensar sobre o assunto. Então, quando o marido dela retornou da guerra, ela o matou brutalmente com um machado duplo, enquanto ele tomava banho."

"O inferno não tem fúria..." diz o Sirius novamente.

"De qualquer forma, quando Odisseu sai da ilha de Calipso, e de volta para Ítaca, ele vai disfarçado de mendigo, o oposto exato do que ele era, e do Grego honrado que ele queria ser. Atena o glorifica pela sua tática, e o ajuda mais uma vez. O pobre pastor de porcos que permaneceu leal ao rei, o reúne com seu filho, Telêmaco. Então, ainda disfarçado de mendigo, ele entrou sorrateiramente na sua própria corte, e vê 50 pretendentes que gostariam de tê-lo morto."

"Um excelente conto." diz o Dumbledore depois que ela termina a história.

"Eu acho que o Sirius poderia ter contado melhor." ela admite.

"Mas mesmo assim você fez um trabalho maravilhoso, Cariad." ele diz, dando um último aperto com a mão dele, antes de retirar o braço dele de em volta dela, e redirecionar os esforços dele de volta para o prato negligenciado dele. "Noite, Pontas." ele diz alegremente, enquanto coloca uma colher cheia de purê de batata na boca.

"Noite. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Só estou entregando algo para o Dumbledore, e resolvi ficar para o jantar. Os elfos domésticos fazem uma comida melhor do que eu ou o Remus poderíamos preparar. Não me deixe esquecer de levar algo de volta para ele."

"Como está o Aluado?"

"Ele está bem. Ainda estava dormindo da última vez que eu o vi, mas isso fazem muitas horas."

"Hummm..." ele diz destraidamente. Na verdade, ele está vendo a entrada do Professor Slughorn. Ele se inclina e sussurra algo para a Lily, que concorda e se levanta para sair com ele. Eles não vão para muito longe, somente fora de alcance de serem ouvidos. Ela acena positivamente em uma concordância ou entendimento aparente. Ela sorri marotamente a algo, e faz uma pergunta que faz o Slughorn pensar por um tempo. Ele finalmente responde colocando o dedão e o dedo apontador dele muito próximos, como se estivesse dizendo 'um pouco'.

Isso parece satisfazer a Lily, e ela estica a mão, e o Professor de Poções a aperta vigorosamente, antes de sair do Salão Principal.

"Sobre o que você acha que foi aquilo?" pergunta o Sirius baixinho. Ele estava assistindo a mesma cena que o James.

"Não faço idéia." ele diz com um suspiro. Ele cutuca a galinha dele sem vontade.

Ela retorna, com aquele sorriso satisfeito ainda no rosto. "Você vai ficar até depois do jantar?" ela pergunta ao Sirius, mas a mão dela encontra secretamente as costas do James, enquanto ela fala.

"Acho que não. Preciso volta, para checar o Remus, e dormir. Foi um dia longo."

"Nesse caso, boa noite." Ela o beija na bochecha, mas ela arranha o James gentilmente, para que ele saiba que ela está pensando nele.

"Até mais." responde o Sirius.

Os dedos dela se arrastam dele, enquanto ela sai, quase que como se fios invisíveis estivessem puxando ele para seguí-la. Ele praticamente ataca a galinha dele então, devorando uma porção invejável em um tempo recorde.

"Até mais, cara. Não se esqueça de levar comida para o Aluado."

"Valeu. Até mais, Pontas."

Quando o James entra na sala comunal da Lily, ela está sentada no chão, na frente da cadeira, lendo Metalurgia Mágica. Ele se senta no chão atrás dela, e começa a massagear os ombros dela.

"A resposta está mesmo aqui?" ela pergunta, infeliz.

"Eu não sei."

"Como que nós devemos encontrar algo, quando a gente nem sabe o que é que nós estamos procurando?"

"Eu também não sei."

Ela fecha o livro e coloca as mãos dela em cima das dele, as segura, e as leva para baixo, para que os braços dele envolvam ela.

"Você disse que a gente ia alcançá-los eventualmente?"

"Aham."

"Mas e se a gente não conseguir encontrar um jeito de derrotá-lo? E se não tiver um jeito?"

"Se nós não conseguirmos encontrar um jeito, nós fazemos um."

Ela fecha os olhos, e se apóia nele, imaginando como que eles podem simplesmente 'fazer' uma solução para o Lord Voldemort. "Eu gostaria de ser tão confiante quanto você."

"Sobre o que o Slughorn estava conversando com você no jantar?" ele pergunta, mudando de assunto.

"Ele vai deixar o castelo por alguns dias, depois de amanhã. Queria saber se eu posso continuar uma poção que ele está preparando." ela diz com um bocejo.

"E por que você estava com um sorriso tão grande?"

"Porque eu ganho um pouquinho quando estiver terminado."

"Que poção é essa?"

"Sorte líquida."

"Felix Felicis?"

"Aham."

"Eu também ficaria contente."

"Não se preocupe. Eu planejo em compartilhar com você."

"Ora, obrigado, amor." ele diz, beijando a testa dela.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Você está bem mesmo?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós podemos conversar sobre isso?"

"Sobre o quê?"

A Lily pára por um instante, incerta se essa é uma decisão sábia. "Você nem mesmo foi ao enterro dela." ela sussurra. "E hoje você está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido."

James suspira. "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu estou tentando seguir em frente."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Eu deveria?" ele pergunta sinceramente. "Vai ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Lily não sabe se outra coisa, além de tempo, pode ajudar, mas ela responde "Pode." de qualquer jeito. Talvez ela está sendo egoísta, e somente quer saber como que ele está se sentindo. Ela não sabe realmente. Como que alguém pode verdadeiramente saber?

"Como ela era?" ela pergunta, virando para olhar para o rosto dele. É uma pergunta simples, e uma que o James passa duas horas respondendo.

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse conhecido ela. Eu… eu queria que você a conhecesse. Também gostaria de ter conhecido a sua."

"Foi por isso que você sugerir visitarmos a Petúnia?"

"Ela é a única família que você tem."

"Eu sei disso. Mas por que agora?"

"Porque você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer na semana que vem. Agora pode ser o único tempo que nós tenhamos."

"Foi por isso que você disse aquelas coisas hoje de tarde?" ela pergunta, não de um jeito acusatório, mas simplesmente por curiosidade. O James (não) a pediu em casamento porque ele queria substituir o que ele havia perdido? Porque ele se sentiu como se não tivesse tempo o suficiente?

"Pode ter sido uma parte, eu não sei. Eu não pensei sobre aquilo. Mas eu te digo que eu somente disse aquilo porque eu planejo em fazer, eventualmente. Poderia somente ter… apressado o processo natural." James está com a mão da Lily no colo dele, e traceja as linhas da palma dela, enquanto ele fala. "Me desculpa."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por… tudo. Eu não sei, eu somente senti a necessidade de me desculpar com você." Embora o James sabe pelo o que ele está se desculpando, ele somente não consegue dizer. Ele está arrependido por não ser capaz de ser romântico. Parece que ele depende dela, muito mais do que ela depende dele. Ele parece colocá-la em muito mais apuros do que ela normalmente se colocaria (o que é mais do que o suficiente). Mesmo assim, o James não consegue impedir, mas sorrir. Essa é a Lily. Ela não teria isso de outra forma. Ela ama que precisem dela, e ele com certeza precisa dela. E embora ela não admita, ela ama se meter em apuros. Ela ama uma boa luta, e ela gosta de trabalhar pesado, e por longas horas. Junto com o amor dele, o que é basicamente tudo o que o James tem a oferecer para ela, e basicamente é tudo o que a Lily está pedindo.

Como que alguém pode ser tão perfeito para ele? Ele tem sorte em tê-la encontrado, e tem mais sorte ainda por realmente tê-la.

"Bem, você está desculpado. Por todas as transgressões passadas e futuras."

James ri. "Como você sabe que você via querer me perdoar no futuro? Eu posso fazer algo terrível."

"Eu confio em você. E você já tem carga o suficiente para lidar, sem adicionar uma consciência pesada para colocar mais peso ainda. Pelo menos com isso eu posso te ajudar a melhora o peso em uma unidade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela espera que ele diga o mesmo em resposta, mas ele não diz. Ela gostaria que ele tivesse dito, teria sido um conforto saber…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Sol nem mesmo nasceu quando eles saem na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, ainda faltam várias horas para clarear.

Como a Lily não sabe o caminho (nunca tendo sido convidada antes), eles vão com os testrálios.

"Petúnia Ev… é… Petúnia Dursley, de Little Whinging." ela diz ao testrálio. A fera estica as asas com um som parecido com couro, e ela não consegue resistir a vontade de tocar e acariciar aquela asa. Parece uma asa de morcego, mas a sensação é que é muito mais forte. Tem que ser, para levantar uma criatura do tamanho de um cavalo (e a pessoa montada nela) no ar.

Ela se ajusta, de tal forma que as pernas dela não fiquem no caminho das asas dele, e eles decolam.

"Você está bem, Ruiva? Eu não consigo te ver." pergunta o James para ela mais tarde.

"Sim." ela responde, debaixo da capa dele. Ela também não consegue vê-lo muito bem. Estando tão escuro, e ele estando camuflado para se confundir com os arredores, ela somente consegue distinguir o contorno dele.

"Nada contra os testrálios, mas se nós fizermos essa viagem novamente, vamos de vassoura, ok?"

"Não vamos nos precipitar." ela comenta. Ela não quer pensar tão longe assim, e aumentar as esperanças dela. Na verdade, ela está apavorada, e esteve lutando constantemente durante a última hora, contra a vontade de dizer para o testrálio dela voltar para Hogwarts. Ela não sabe se ela pode lidar com os gritos da Petúnia novamente. Da última vez a Lily entendeu, os pais dela tinham acabado de serem assassinados. Agora, anos depois, seria mais final. O que quer que a Petúnia diga agora, seria a última palavra, e ela não teria escolha, senão aceitar o bater da porta no rosto dela. Seria a última vez que elas se encontrariam.

Se ela não a perdoou até hoje, provavelmente ela nunca a perdoará.

"Você está muito quieta." comenta o James.

"Somente pensando."

"Quer compartilhar?"

"Não particularmente, não."

"Lily…" ele começa de um jeito ameaçador. "Eu acho que eu me lembro que você fez uma certa promessa..."

"Sim, mas..."

"Sem mas nem menos, minha querida. Eu prefiro ouvir o que você está pensando, do que as suas desculpas."

"Você não entenderia, você é filho único."

"Não sou."

"Bem, imagine então, que você fez algo terrível, e o Sirius não fala com você há anos. E agora, do nada, você está indo vê-lo pela primeira vez, desde aquela coisa terrível, e você não tem noção se ele vai te receber com prazer, ou se ele vai dizer para você ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Você não sabe se ele te perdoou, ou se ele ainda está merecidamente furioso, e vai ficar pelo resto da vida dele. Como você se sentiria então?"

"Eu estaria um caco. Mas se o Sirius fosse me perdoar, ele já teria me perdoado."

"Você não está ajudando."

"Mas o Sirius não é a Petúnia. Ele só tem duas escalas de tempo para ressentimentos. Cinco minutos e para sempre. Mas as mulheres são diferentes. Elas podem ficar amarguradas por anos."

"Bem, a Petúnia e eu nunca havíamos brigado como garotas até eu ir para Hogwarts?"

"Sobre o que vocês brigaram?"

"Sobre eu ir para Hogwarts. A magia sempre foi o único ponto sensível dela comigo, e enquanto não era justificado quando eu tinha 11 anos, com certeza é agora."

"Por quê?"

"James, não me faça fazer isso agora." ela implora, já sentido a garganta dela se apertar, e os olhos embaçarem.

"Me conta por favor?"

"Ela mal me perdoou por ir para Hogwarts para aprender magia. Ela sabe, tão bem quanto eu sei, que os nossos pais ainda estariam vivos se eu não tivesse ido."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A morte dos seus pais não é culpa sua." ele diz, se abstendo de adicionar 'ao oposto de mim.' "Eu não sei por que os Comensais da Morte estavam atrás de você, mas..." ele pára. Ele nunca pensou em perguntar para ela. Não ocorreu para ele que talvez ela mesma saiba, mesmo que o Ministério não saiba. "Lily?" ele pergunta hesitantemente.

"Por favor, James. Agora não." Ela está chorando. Ele pode dizer. A voz dela está estranhamente engasgada, e ele pode ouví-la fungando. Ele deveria tê-la ouvido antes, e não tê-la feito falar sobre isso. Ele deveria ter esperado por um momento mais tarde, aonde ele não tivesse com tantas desvantagens quanto tem agora. Eles estão sobrevoando a centenas de metros, e em testrálios separados, então ele nem mesmo pode abraçá-la. Não, agora ela vai ter que chorar sozinha, e ele vai ter que ficar sentado aqui, o grande bruto que ele é, e deixar ela chorar (porque ele não tem escolha).

Eles ficam em silêncio pelo restante do caminho, mas o James diz para si mesmo que ele vai perguntar para ela sobre isso mais tarde. Na verdade, ele quer perguntar várias coisas para ela; coisas que, embora sejam terrivelmente importantes, de algum jeito sempre ficam de lado, ou ignoradas, ou esquecidas. Talvez ela queira que essas coisas sejam ignoradas, ou esquecidas, e talvez ele sempre esqueça de falar sobre isso, porque ele tem medo das respostas. Mas ele vai perguntar eventualmente.

O testrálio dele mergulha repentinamente, e o James se concentra em não escorregar para fora. Eles não podem descer gradualmente? Porque essa brusquidão? Provavelmente, deve ser mais divertido para os testrálios, ele acha.

Porém, o James fica maravilhado com as habilidades dos testrálios. Cada uma dessas casas, de toda a vizinhança, parecem iguais. Como que eles sabem qual delas que eles querem, o James não consegue nem adivinhar.

Eles aterrizam em um quintal imaculado. A Lily deve ter se desmontado, ou de algum jeito guiou o testrálio dela para a lateral da casa. Ele não tem certeza se os trouxos que viram a morte, podem ver ou não os testrálios, mas ele acha que é uma boa idéia mantê-los fora de vista de qualquer jeito. Petúnia com certeza seria capaz de vê-los, e eles podem poupá-la do choque de ver uma criatura das trevas, robusta, relativo a morte e parecido com cavalos, em seu jardim prístino.

James segue a Lily, retirando o feitiço que o camufla, enquanto ela retira a capa. Ela já desmontou, então o James também se desmonta, desastradamente, do dele.

Ela lhe entrega a capa, enquanto começa a retirar sujeira imaginária das roupas dela. O James sabe que ela está somente procrastinando.

"Vem aqui." ele diz, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos dele. Ele passa um tempo penteando o cabelo dela com os dedos dele, enquanto olha para aquele rosto querido.

"Você não precisa me afagar. Eu estou bem."

"Quem está afagando? Eu só estou ajeitando o seu cabelo. Estava um desastre."

"Aham."

"O quê?"

"Nada."

"Oh, vamos então." ele diz, segurando a mão dela, e dando um rápido beijo nela, antes de a arrastar brutalmente para a porta da frente, para que ela não tenha tempo para mudar de idéia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É isso. Ela estica um dedo e congela. Apoiado na campainha, ela respira profundamente, e então empurra.

Enquanto eles esperam, a Lily espera que os testrálios os tenha trazido, de algum jeito, para a casa errada. Talvez a Petúnia não more no número 4, talvez ela nem mesmo viva no Privet Drive. Talvez ela vá ver o rosto de um estranho completo, e tudo que ela vai ter que fazer é se desculpar por estar na casa errada, ir embora, e deixar tudo para lá.

Mas não. Algo dentro dela diz que essa é a casa da irmã dela. Embora talvez ela não esteja em casa. Ela pode ter saído para visitar uma amiga, ou ido fazer compras, talvez ela esteja até mesmo trabalhando. A Lily nem mesmo sabe se a Petúnia tem um emprego.

Ela se sente como se eles estivessem esperando meia hora, mas se passaram apenas alguns segundos, antes dela dizer. "Não tem ninguém em casa."

"Então nós vamos esperar."

Mas eles não precisam esperar. A porta se abre naquele mesmo instante, pegando todos os três de surpresa. Eles ficam parados em um silêncio estranho; a Lily muito assustada para falar, a Petúnia muito surpresa para falar, e o James simplesmente não tem noção do que ele possa falar.

"Oi, Tuni." ela fala finalmente, a voz dela muito mais alta e quieta do que ela se lembra.

Petúnia não responde. Ela simplesmente fica ali parada, piscando para ela.

"Nós podemos entrar?" pergunta o James, com a voz dele profunda e forte, um contraste poderoso da voz suave e estridente dela.

Isso parece retirar a Petúnia do transe dela, mas ela leva um tempo para se decidir. Depois de olhar na rua para as duas direções, para ter certeza de que ninguém está olhando, ela concorda hesitantemente, e caminha de volta em silêncio, para deixá-los entrar.

A Lily não exala até que a porta se feche atrás dela. Quando ela ouve o click da fechadura, e a Petúnia trancar a porta atrás dela, ela suspira. Ela está do lado de dentro. Ela está tão aliviada que ela quer abraçar a irmã dela nesse instantes, mas ela sabe que não deve. Ainda é embaraçoso. Em vez de ficarem parados silenciosamente na porta da frente do lado de fora, eles agora estão parados silenciosamente no corredor, uma melhora que ela é capaz de apreciar, mas não de ficar satisfeita.

Ela tem que dizer algo, mas o quê? Ela deveria se desculpar? Dizer que a ama? Perguntar como que ela esteve nesses últimos anos?

"Feliz Natal." ela diz finalmente, pegando o pequeno embrulho do bolso dela, e entregando para a irmã. "Você fez isso uma vez para mim, então eu fiz para você. Lembre-se de tomar com uísque. Eu espero que você nunca precise, mas mesmo assim..."

"Obrigada." diz finalmente a Petúnia, e pega o presente da Lily. As mãos dela se tocam rapidamente, quando ela diz. "Vernon está trabalhando."

Lily queria conhecer o cunhado dela, mas agora ela vê a ausência dele como uma coisa boa, principalmente porque a Petúnia parece pensar que isso é uma coisa boa.

"Você está com uma boa aparência." diz a Lily verdadeiramente. A Petúnia sempre foi dolorosamente magra quando criança, mas parece que agora ela engordou um pouco. Ela parece estar mais cheia, até mesmo o rosto dela parece brilhar. Ela está verdadeiramente feliz em vê-la?

"Você também." ela responde, mas por educação, a Lily tem certeza.

"Esse é o James." diz a Lily, indicando o homem ao qual a Petúnia está olhando rapidamente sem parar.

"Nós já… nos conhecemos." Ela acena rapidamente para ele, e o James acena de volta.

"Você tem uma casa adorável." ela comenta. Pelo o que ela pode ver, é verdade. Cada superfície brilha, nenhum grama de poeira pode ser visto.

É o exato oposto de aonde elas cresceram. É grande e muito bem mantido. A Lily não está surpresa. A Petúnia sempre teve vergonha de ser pobre, e sempre se importou muito com a aparência, ou com o que as pessoas pensam. Ela não iria, como adulta, deixar um traço desse passado ser visto, não daria o menor indício que ela não foi sempre uma mulher de casa perfeitamente respeitável de uma casa de classe média alta perfeitamente aceitável. Ela consideraria cada grama de poeira uma evidência incriminante do passado dela. Ela veria a poeira como uma responsabilidade pessoal, como se a poeira pudesse gritar para o resto do mundo que ela era pobre, que era da classe baixa.

Enquanto eles (finalmente) se movem para a sala de estar, a Lily não consegue imaginar como que a Tuni deixa a casa dela tão impecável. Ela realmente deve gastar todo o tempo dela limpando.

"Eu vou fazer um chá." diz a Petúnia, virando para a função de anfitriã.

"Eu te ajudo." oferece a Lily.

"Não, está tudo bem." E então, ela desaparece.

"Isso está indo… bem?" pergunta o James, incerto.

"Melhor do que eu poderia esperar."

James coloca uma grande mão quente nas costas dela, e a desliza em círculos reconfortantes.

"Mas está estranho. Nós estamos agindo como estranhas, ou talvez como conhecidas antigas."

"Vocês só precisam de tempo para voltarem ao que eram."

Tem um momento de silêncio, antes que a Lily fale repentinamente. "Eu quero ir para Dover."

"O quê?" ele pergunta surpreso, mas não confuso. Ele para de acariciar as costas dela. Realmente tem uma conexão aí. A Lily imagina se a Petúnia realmente voltaria a gostar dela novamente. Ela empurrou a Lily para longe uma vez, antes, quando a Lily se tornou uma bruxa e o Severus disse que a Petúnia não era, e começou a favorecer a Lily mais ainda. Isso a faz pensar o que o James faria caso a Petúnia mencionasse o Severus na frente dele, como ele iria reagir caso ele descobrisse que ela esteve mantendo o Severus e outras partes do passado dela, um segredo. Isso a faz imaginar se o James está escondendo alguma coisa dela, o que é claro que a fez lembrar do que ela e o Remus ouviram no dia anterior, sobre o James e o Sirius irem para Dover. É um tipo estranho de conexão, mas foi o processo do pensamento dela. Então, fazendo a interjeição aparentemente aleatória.

"Se você vai voltar para Dover, eu quero ir também."

James fecha a cara. "Eu acho que não."

"Você sabe que nada mudou entre nós dois. Você ainda não pode me dizer o que fazer."

"O Dumbledore também acha que você deveria descansar."

"Eu já descansei."

"Tem apenas uma semana."

"E quanto a você? Você esteve em mais perigo na semana passada, do que eu jamais estive, e mesmo assim você vai voltar para lá."

"Sim, mas eu não estou..." ele pára, antes de continuar, mas a Lily está determinada a tirar isso dele de qualquer jeito.

"Não está o quê?"

"Nada. Esquece."

"Não, continua. Não está o quê?"

"Eu não me lembro." ele mente.

"Eu devo reforçar a sua memória então?"

"Não."

"Por que você não consegue simplesmente falar isso?"

"Porque eu não quero."

"Não falar em voz alta, não vai mudar o fato que eu sou..."

"Não."

"Amaldiçoada." ela termina mesmo assim.

"Lily…" ele queixa.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de conversar comigo sobre isso, mas não tem motivo para você sentir a necessidade de contornar o assunto na minha frente. Não é como se eu não tivesse conhecimento disso. Eu sei disso, melhor do que você ou o Dumbledore, então se você está preocupado ou angustiado com alguma coisa, me pergunta. Você não vai me machucar por perguntar. Falar sobre isso não é doloroso." Honestamente, do jeito que ele age parece que ele está conversando com alguém que tem uma doença terminal, sobre a doença que está a matando.

E então dá um brilho na mente da Lily. É exatamente assim que ele vê isso. É claro. Afinal das contas, foi uma maldição da morte, e se a Lily não tivesse tomado as precauções que ela tomou quando voltou a Hogwarts, depois de tudo, ele e o Dumbledore poderiam ser justificados em seus medos. "James, olha para mim." ela diz, pegando a mão dele, e colocando na bochecha dela. "Eu sou mais forte do que essa maldição. Especialmente com a sua ajuda, e da Petúnia. É somente um sussurro agora. Sim, de vez em quando fica mais alta, mas não é alta o suficiente para superar a minha própria vontade. Se eu não sucumbi naquela noite que eu encontrei o colar, eu jamais vou sucumbir. Nós já a derrotamos. Só porque um pedaço dela permanece, não quer dizer que tem controle sobre mim. Você entende? Não pode me tocar, mas você pode."

Ele toca a testa dele na dela. "Mas e se algo acontecer? Você diz essas coisas agora, mas e se… e se..."

"Não vai mudar nada."

"Como que você pode saber? O Sirius disse que você se sente como se o seu propósito na vida fosse morrer."

"Eu sinto."

Ele coloca uma mão no colar dela, mas não se move para retirá-lo. "Você diria isso se você nunca tivesse sido tocada por uma maldição da morte? Você não acha que isso te tornou um pouco estranha? Um pouco..."

"Como que eu posso saber? Mas só porque eu quero morrer por uma causa, não quer dizer que eu vou procurar desculpas para que me matem. Eu não sou suicida. Não é isso que está me dizendo."

"Não é?"

"Não. Suicídio é quando as pessoas escolhem terminar com a vida deles porque eles acham que não vale a pena viver. Tem uma diferença. Eu sei pelo o quê vale a pena viver. Mas acontece que um excelente motivo para viver, também é um excelente motivo para morrer."

"E a sua maldição não tem nada a ver com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que não, mas eu não posso dizer honestamente."

Ele coloca uma mão atrás do pescoço dela. "Eu não quero perder você..." ele sussurra.

"Você não pode me manter escondida no castelo pelo resto das nossas vidas."

"Eu sei. Mas eu acabei de conseguir você, se eu te perdesse agora..."

"Deixe-me ir. Eu preciso ir para Dover. Eu devo isso ao Findart e ao Clandart. Eu preciso terminar o que eu comecei."

"Mas você sabe como que os dementadores afetam você terrivelmente. Da última vez foi sorte que você não foi seriamente machucada."

"O que são dementadores?"

A Lily e o James se separam, e viram rapidamente para a porta. A Petúnia está parada ali, segurando uma travessa de chá, com os olhos arregalados de medo, a ouvir sobre criaturas sobre as quais, o único conhecimento que ela tem, é que eles poderiam ter machucado seriamente a irmã dela.

"É… eles são os guardas da prisão de Azkaban." explica o James. "É uma prisão de bruxos."

A Petúnia dá mais alguns passos para dentro da sala de estar, e coloca a travessa na mesinha de café perfeitamente polida. "Como que eles te afetam?" ela pergunta incerta.

"Os dementadores são criaturas maléficas, que não podem ver, ouvir, ou cheirar. Eles conseguem se mover por sentir a vida. Quando eles estão perto de você, você se sente como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz novamente, te deixando somente com as suas piores lembranças. Eles sugam a sua felicidade, e a sua alma, se eles conseguirem."

"Eles sugam a sua alma?"

"Eles podem, sim."

"E essa… prisão de Azkaban é em Dover? Por que você está indo para a prisão?"

"Não, a prisão não é em Dover, mas têm dementadores ali, e você-sabe-quem os colocou ali para proteger seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo." explica o James.

"Não… eu não conheço essa pessoa." ela diz, balançando a cabeça com preocupação.

"Ah, eu vejo que vamos ter que voltar um pouco."

"Você-sabe-quem é o bruxo das trevas responsável por… matar trouxas e nascidos trouxas." explica a Lily. "Os seguidores dele, você pode se lembrar, vestem capas longas e máscaras."

"Ah… eles."

"Sim, e eu decidi lutar contra eles."

"E quanto a _ele_?"

O James pensa que ela está falando sobre ele, mas a Lily o corta antes que ele possa explicar que ele é um auror.

"A última vez que eu falei com ele foi na mesma vez que você falou com ele. Mas eu entendo que ele não tenha mudado."

A Petúnia acena seriamente. "Então, você vai para Dover?"

"Sim."

"Talvez." Respondem a Lily e o James, respectivamente, ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê?"

"Tem algo muito importante para o Voldemort ali. Nós não sabemos o que, e é isso que estamos tentando descobrir."

"Voldemort?"

"É a pessoa que o James estava se referindo, quando ele disse você-sabe-quem. Ele é o bruxo das trevas que tem o mundo bruxo inteiro escondido dentro de suas casas."

"É realmente tão ruim?"

"Sim. E Tuni, eu não vou mentir, também não está nada bem para mim."

"Por causa da maldição?"

Então ela ouviu aquilo também… "Não. Porque eles me querem morta."

"Por quê?"

"Porque..."

"É por causa dele?"

"Eu duvido muito, Pet."

"Ele quem?" pergunta o James, mas nenhuma das duas mulheres o responde.

"Na verdade… bem… Eu não vou dizer que eu coloquei a sua vida em perigo vindo aqui, porque nós tivemos a certeza que eles não venham a descobrir sobre isso. Mas..."

"Mas não é seguro nos conhecer." o James conclui. "Eles descobriram que eu fui para a casa da minha mãe, e a mataram na mesma noite."

Petúnia prende a respiração, e olha em volta, aterrorizada.

"Eles não sabem que nós viemos, Pet. Está tudo bem. Somente tenha cuidado."

"Tenha cuidado como?" ela pergunta com preocupação, segurando o estômago. A Lily olha das mãos da Petúnia, para o resto da irmã dela, e de volta para o abdômen dela. Isso explica o pouco aumento de peso dela. Parece levemente óbvio agora. É somente um pouquinho, e ela mal consegue dizer por causa do avental que ela está vestindo, mas a Lily pode apostar os 300 galeões que ela perdeu para o Malfoy, que a irmã dela vai ter um bebê.

"Hum, você poderia me mostrar aonde fica o banheiro?" ela pergunta. Ela concorda, e as duas se levantam, e saem da sala de estar. "Você está grávida." ela diz, depois de estarem fora de alcance de serem ouvidas.

A Petúnia confirma. "Deve nascer em Junho." ela diz, acariciando a barriga dela.

"Ah, Pet, isso é maravilhoso." Pela primeira vez em anos, a Lily abraça a irmã dela. Quando a Lily sente a Petúnia abraçar de volta, ela cai em prantos. Ela odeia que ela chore tanto, mas ela está tão aliviada por ter a irmã dela de volta, que ela não consegue impedir. "Eu senti a sua falta." ela sussurra, entre as lágrimas.

"Você pode voltar a qualquer hora." ela diz, mas depois de um momento de hesitação estranha, ela adiciona. "Mas talvez seria melhor você vir quando o Vernon não estiver em casa. Você tudo bem, mas ele não tem conhecimento sobre… o seu tipo. Ele não se daria bem com o seu… com o James."

"Oh." diz a Lily tristemente. Mas a tristeza é rapidamente exterminada. Por que ela se importaria se o Vernon não gostasse do James. Ela tem uma irmã e um sobrinho para amar. Ela coloca a mão na barriga da irmã dela e sorri.

"Você já sabe?"

"Não."

A Lily conhece a irmã dela bem o suficiente, para saber que não importa se é um menino ou menina, ela vai mimar a criança completamente. Vai dar tudo que ela não teve quando era criança, dar tudo do melhor, para mostrar ao mundo que ela pode dar para o filho dela tudo que ele queira, ao contrário de outros pais. É claro que os pais delas as amaram completamente, mas o fato que eles não tinham muito dinheiro era um problema de vez em quando, especialmente para a Petúnia depois que ela virou adolescente. A Lily era um pouco envergonhada até ir para Hogwarts. E então ela não teve que se preocupar com as pessoas encararem ela com desprezo por ela ser pobre, mas por ela ser nascida trouxa. Agora não é só uma questão de desprezo, mas de ser odiada. As pessoas querem mata as outras só porque são nascidas trouxas. A Lily olha para o estômago da irmã dela, e imagina porque isso tudo importa?

Uma criança não é menos ou mais preciosa, se for mágica ou não, rica ou não, nascida trouxa ou puro-sangue.

Ela não consegue entender os pais do John. Eles quiseram um filho, criaram um filho. Como que eles não poderiam tê-lo amado? A Lily já ama o filho da Petúnia, e ela nem mesmo sabe se é um menino ou uma menina. Ela não consegue imaginar como a Petúnia deve estar se sentindo. O medo que deve tê-la atingido quando a Lily disse para ela ter cuidado. É um pensamento tão assustador, trazer uma criança para um mundo que é tão inseguro. E ainda…

Mas ela não deveria pensar em 'e aindas'.

"O James provavelmente está imaginando aonde nós nos enfiamos." ela diz depois de um tempo.

"Eu estou feliz que você veio."

"Eu também."

"Então, você e o James são..."

"Sim."

"E vocês se conheceram naquela escola?"

"É… sim."

"Ele aparenta ser mais velho."

"Ele é. Ele já se formou, e agora é um auror. Ele captura bruxos das trevas." ela inclui como explicação.

Petúnia acena com a cabeça. "Vocês vão ficar para o almoço?"

"Se não for muito incômodo."

"Nenhum pouco. A sala de jantar é ali."

A Lily vai buscar o James, e o leva para a sala de jantar. Eles passam o resto da tarde ali, conversando sobre assuntos mágicos e trouxas. Na verdade, a Lily perdeu noção do tempo, quando a Petúnia fala, "O Vernon vai voltar logo para casa."

"Ah. Bem, nós já estávamos de saída mesmo. É um longo caminho de volta para a Escócia. Nós já deveríamos ter ido."

"Por que eu tenho a impressão que nós estamos sendo expulsos?"

"Bem, o Vernon não está exatamente acostumado com o seu tipo."

"Nosso tipo, você quer dizer?"

"Bem, eu consigo agir como trouxa. Você, por outro lado, não poderia apontar uma geladeira, muito menos dizer o nome."

"Uma o quê?"

"Exatamente."

"Gelteira." ele diz, com uma indignação valiosa. A Lily sorri e beija a bochecha dele, antes de montar no testrálio dela.

"Quase, mas não."

"Espera, fala de novo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Fates - Mitologia Grega - deusa do destino.

(2) Odisseu - Mitologia Grega - rei grego que lutou na guerra de Tróia - herói da odisséia.

(3) Circe - Mitologia Grega - Maga que manteve Odisseu em sua ilha, e transformou os seus homens em suínos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Por favor, deixem um review por capítulo, ok? Quero saber o que acham de cada um deles!


	49. No qual James Canta Músicas de Elfos

**A/N: Bom, eu fui verificar a original, depois de traduzir todo o capítulo, e descubro que o capítulo imenso que eu estava traduzindo foi dividido em três capítulos!! Então vocês vão receber 3 capítulos de uma só vez hoje! Então vocês recebem hoje os capítulos 48, 49 e 50!! Faltam somente dois capítulos para chegar na história original! Verifiquem se leram todos os capítulos que eu postei hoje!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 49 - No qual James Canta Músicas de Elfos Domésticos**_

No dia seguinte, por volta de quatro horas da tarde, James acompanha a Lily até as masmorras. Como ele havia dito, o Slughorn deixou o relógio de bolso dele na mesa, para ela usar. Tem que ser exatamente 24 horas, o que significa que ela tem que utilizar o mesmo relógio, para obter resultados mais acurados. Exatamente as 4:04 a Lily gira uma vez no sentindo horário, assim como ela tinha visto o Professor de Poções fazer.

"Certo, vamos."

"É só isso?"

"Por hoje."

"Que anticlimático."

"É preparação de poções, como que você achou que isso seria excitante?" ela diz, saindo pela porta que ele está segurando para ela.

"Bem, para começar, as minhas expectativas não eram muito altas, mas mesmo assim aquilo foi decepcionante."

"Vai ser mais interessante amanhã."

"O quê, você vai girar duas vezes?"

"Não, nós o colocamos no fogo, em fervura, e observamos se transformar em uma lama marrom para um dourado claro."

"Ah, isso realmente soa mais interessante."

"Você achou que eu estava mentindo?"

"Você não tem o melhor histórico com honestidade, e além disso, você acha poções um assunto mais interessante do que deveria. Não tem como dizer."

"Hummm."

"Ah, vamos, você sabe que eu disse isso de todo o coração. De um jeito, é quase que amável, o como que você pode realmente gostar de poções. Adiciona a sua estranheza."

"Bem, obrigada. Mas eu não sei se você vai querer se unir a mim, vai precisar de supervisão constante. Não tem um tempo exato para quanto tempo demore para ferver, você tem que esperar pelos sinais visíveis. Pode levar 3 horas, como pode levar 7 horas."

"Sete?"

"Depende da intensidade da chama."

"Bem, então faça um inferno, e vai ficar pronto em vinte minutos."

"Isso vai arruinar a poção completamente!"

"Ah, certo, certo. Eu vou deixar que você faça."

Eles passam o resto da tarde caminhando pelos terrenos. "Sabe, eu estava pensando que a gente deveria tirar aqueles mapas do Ministério. Nós não seremos capazes de viajar livremente, até que eles estejam trancados com segurança em algum lugar."

"Nós não somos capazes de somente entrar e pegá-los, mas é claro que você sabe disso."

"É claro. E você conhece o Ministério e a segurança dele melhor do que eu, então você pode me ajudar."

"Sorte a minha. Mas vamos focalizar em Dover primeiro, ok?"

"Quer dizer que eu posso ir?"

"Você diz isso como se eu tivesse escolha."

"Você tem escolha. Você pode escolher me deixar ir."

"Ou?"

"Ou você não pode escolher não deixar eu ir."

"Foi isso que eu pensei." ele diz, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. A Lily rapidamente vira, mas somente a torre mais alta do castelo está visível. Possivelmente ninguém poderia tê-los visto.

"O quê?" pergunta o James, em guarda de repente. Repentinamente rapidamente em guarda. Ele obviamente pensou que ela ouviu alguma coisa.

"Nada." ela responde rapidamente. "Não foi nada." ela diz, retornando o beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por mais divertido que isso possa ser, o James sabe muito bem que não deve se meter tão perto da floresta. Eles não podem se permitir não prestar atenção ao que está em volta deles. No meio do caminho, em volta do lago, o Mercúrio se une a eles, e o James não consegue deixar de sorrir em como que ver o unicórnio deixa a Lily feliz.

Quando eles finalmente fazem todo o caminho em volta do lago, eles param na cabana do Hagrid, e com todos os quatro sentados do lado de fora, com o James e o Hagrid bebendo enquanto a Lily cantarola e acaricia o Mercúrio, parece ser como os velhos tempos.

"Como está o Fofo?"

"Crescendo! Eles está realmente ficando grande agora. Ele vai estar adulto em um ou dois meses. Quer vê-lo?"

"Não." James responde secamente. Lily esconde o sorriso dela no pêlo do Mercúrio, mas o James ainda consegue ver os ombros dela balançando levemente com a risada. "Vai jantar no castelo, Hagrid?"

"Não, eu tenho um assado no fogo."

James não pergunta o que exatamente ele está assando, ele simplesmente está feliz que o meio gigante não ofereceu um pedaço.

"Você acha que eles servem comida em festa de elfos domésticos, ou a gente deveria comer no Salão Principal?" pergunta a Lily no caminho de volta para o castelo.

"Se eles não tiverem comida, você pode simplesmente fazer com que eles cozinhem alguma coisa para você."

"Eu não vou fazer com que ela me sirva no aniversário dela, muito menos na festa dela." ela diz determinadamente.

"Então jante no Salão Principal."

"Mas e se tiver comida, e eu for rude com a Poppy por não comer nada?"

"Então coma nos dois." ele diz irritadamente. "É o que eu vou fazer. Você ficaria bem com um pouco mais de comida." ele adiciona, esperando que tenha sido de um jeito diplomático e delicado.

"Eu sei." ela diz tristemente, abaixando a cabeça-

"Eu quero dizer, você é adorável do jeito que você é, mas..."

"Mas eu era mais adorável do jeito que eu era?"

"Não foi isso que eu ia dizer." Mas isso não impede de ser verdade.

"Não, mas aposto que foi perto disso. Bem, de qualquer jeito, você está certo. Eu tenho feito o máximo para me alimentar 3 vezes por dia."

"Eu sei." ele diz, apertando a mão dela. Bem, uma coisa a menos na lista de coisas a discutir com ela. Pelo menos ela sabe, e está tentando fazer alguma coisa.

"A Petúnia está grávida." diz a Lily, repentinamente.

"O quê?"

"Desculpa, mas como a Petúnia engordou… bem… somente me lembrou." Lily sorri afetuosamente para a irmã dela, e seu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha.

"Bem, isso é excelente!" diz o James. Famílias pequenas ficando maiores é uma boa coisa, e considerando que é a futura família dele que está crescendo, é uma coisa muito boa.

"Eu sei, eu estou tão feliz por ela. Bem, eu não vou mentir, eu estou feliz por mim mesma. Meu número de parentes sangüíneos vai dobrar, e eu vou ser tia." Ela está praticamente pulando agora, e o James consegue ver quase todos os dentes brilhantes da boca dela, porque parece que ela está mostrando todos naquele sorriso enorme dela.

Entretanto, o sorriso sai quando eles alcançam as portas do castelo. Ela solta a mão dele, parecendo estar surpresa e envergonhada porque estava segurando, e caminha na frente dele. Ele sabe como devem agir, mas ele não gosta. Ninguém nunca está por perto, então o que isso importa?

Quando eles entram no Salão Principal, a Lily se senta com a nova bichinha Sonserina dela, e o James é forçado a conversar com a entediante Professora Vectra, que é tão antiga quanto as runas que ela ensina.

Ele fica preso ali até que todo mundo termine de jantar, mas a Vectra está enrolando, assim como estão outros professores solitários. O que há de errado com os professores, James pensa. Por que todos eles são tão sozinhos? Provavelmente porque ficar preso em um castelo, com milhares de alunos, por pelo menos dez meses do ano, não deixa espaço para muitas oportunidades de relacionamentos. 'Ou não deveria.' pensa o James envergonhadamente.

"O que é uma descoberta recente. Até o ano passado, eles traduziam do mesmo jeito que Orus. Na verdade eles, ou seja, os bruxos, achavam que era o mesmo tipo de runa, quando na verdade tem o significado oposto. Os outros seres mágicos inteligentes aparentemente desenhavam a distinção que nós não desenhávamos."

"Interessante." ele mente. Sem dúvida, a Lily acharia a morfologia de runas antigas um assunto fascinante, mas o James não consegue se importar sobre a diferença entre Orus e Orous, não importa o quanto ele tente. Mas isso não impede a velha bruxa de realmente ilustrar minuciosamente a diferença entre os dois símbolos.

"Se você me der licença," ele diz educadamente, enquanto se levanta. "Eu tenho um compromisso no qual eu devo comparecer." Ele não sabe o que soa mais estúpido, 'Eu tenho um compromisso no qual eu devo comparecer' ou 'Eu tenho que ir para uma festa de uma elfa doméstica', mas ele acha que o primeiro é mais sábio, embora soe pretensioso.

Ele sai. Completamente entediado, ele se senta em um dos degraus no caminho da cozinha, das masmorras, e da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, e espera.

Dedos passam pelo cabelo dele, e ele fecha os olhos, se inclina para trás, e sorri.

"Eu nem te ouvi." ele diz, abraçando a perna dela, acariciando com uma mão do tornozelo até a panturrilha.

"Me ensinaram bem."

"Está na hora?"

"Eu esperaria mais alguns minutos, a última pessoa saiu a pouco tempo." ela diz, se sentando ao lado dele. Ele apóia a cabeça dela no ombro dele, e apóia a dele na dela. Ele estaria completamente contente em ficar sentado com ela aqui pelo resto da tarde, mas pouco tempo depois, ela se levanta e puxa ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James não achava que fosse realmente gostar da festa da elfa doméstica, mas ele gostou. Quando eles chegam, a festa acabou de começar. Uns 40 elfos domésticos estão vestindo chapéus de aniversário de cores diferente, e ele e a Lily recebem chapéus para eles (ligeiramente maiores do que os dos elfos). Depois que todas as cervejas amanteigadas foram consumidas, os elfos domésticos começam a cantar músicas de elfos domésticos. James jamais ouviu uma música de elfo doméstico, mas isso não o impede de tentar acompanhar.

Um grupo de quatro elfos cantam um verso, e então outro grupo continua com o próximo verso, mas todos eles se unem para algumas partes.

"_Se você tem pratos em pilhas_

_Tem que fazer algo que só te traz ira_

_Não se preocupe, _

_Não faça você mesmo! Deixe para um elfo!_

_E deixe que nós fazemos o trabalho!" Canta o primeiro grupo._

"_TRABALHAR! TRABALHAR!" O resto grita muito alto._

"_Quando você tem muito o que fazer_

_E poucas horas preciosas_

_E tem coisas melhores para fazer..._

_Não faça você mesmo! Deixe para um elfo!_

_E nós vamos fazer as suas tarefas_

_TAREFAS! TAREFAS!_

_Se algo está muito sujo_

_Tocar seria muito repulsivo_

_É a coisa mais suja que você tenha visto_

_Não faça você mesmo! Deixe para um elfo!_

_E nós vamos deixar tudo limpo!_

_LIMPAR! LIMPAR!"_

James balança a cerveja amanteigada dele com vontade, e grita exuberantemente, "Limpar Limpar! Esfregar Esfregar! Cozinhar Cozinhar!" com o resto dos elfos domésticos, mas a Lily não se une a farra, não importa o quanto ele tente encorajá-la. Ela fica ali parada, com os braços cruzados, com uma aparência preocupada e infeliz.

Como James havia previsto, a Poppy fez uma cena embaraçosa no final da noite, quando a Lily a presenteou com o colar. Pelo menos a Lily teve a perspicácia de entregar em particular, teria sido pior se ela tivesse entregue na frente de todos os outros elfos domésticos. Quase todos já tinham se retirado, exceto pela Poppy. Como é o aniversário dela, ela tem a 'honra' de fazer a limpeza; mais uma coisa que a Lily não parece aprovar.

"Não faça você mesmo! Deixe para um elfo! E deixe que nós fazemos o trabalho!TRABALHAR! TRABALHAR!" ele canta alegremente enquanto caminham de volta para a sala comunal da Lily.

"James…" ela diz, expressando desaprovação.

"O quê? É uma música legal! Eu tenho que ensinar para o Sirius."

"Não, você não tem. Ele já é perfeitamente capaz de humilhar os elfos domésticos."

"Você os viu. Eles não acham o trabalho humilhante."

"Eles não tem noção do que é melhor."

"Lil, se as pessoas de repente começarem a te dizer que você está se degradando por estudar, e deveria parar, você gostaria menos de estudar?"

"Isso não aconteceria."

"E caso acontecesse?"

"James, isso é completamente diferente. É escravidão versos educação."

"Eu não estou falando sobre probabilidades, ou o que é ou o que não é, Evans. Eu só estou dizendo que você está tão envolvida nos direitos morais, que você não está nem considerando os sentimentos deles. Excepcionalmente cruel da sua parte..."

Lily pára congelada em frente a sala comunal, com o rosto um retrato perfeito de horror e vergonha. A mão dela cobre a boca dela, então as palavras dela estão levemente abafadas, enquanto ela fala. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Você está absolutamente correto. A Poppy me convidou para a festa de aniversário dela, e queria que eu me divertisse, mas eu só fiquei parada ali arruinando tudo para todos. Oh, eu deveria ter somente sorrido e cantado aquelas malditas músicas. Isso teria deixado ela feliz, não é?"

James só estava perturbando ela sobre ela ser cruel, mas a criatura hiper sensível que ela é, levou isso a sério. "Eu estava brincando, amor. Você não pode fazer nada de errado nos olhos da Poppy. Ela te adora, especialmente depois que você deu aquele colar para ela. Esquece isso."

"Não, você está certo. Como que eu pude ter sido tão desconsiderada? Eu deveria ir me desculpar."

Ela começa a voltar pelo caminho que eles vieram, mas o James segura o pulso dela.

"Agora pára e pensa só por um minuto. Se você voltar lá, e se desculpar por não ter se divertido, você vai fazer ela se sentir mau."

Ela choraminga miseravelmente (adoravelmente, na opinião do James), e apóia a testa dela no peito dele. "Por que os elfos domésticos são tão complicados?"

"Eles não são. Você só está fazendo isso ser mais complexo do que precisa ser. Só aceite que os elfos domésticos gostam de fazer o que eles fazem, e esquece o que eu disse. Você não é cruel, e eu tenho certeza que a Poppy acha que você é a melhor coisa do mundo, depois do removedor de manchas. Você não tem motivos para se preocupar, então somente… relaxe."

Ele continua esse pequeno discurso fazendo algo que ele tem sonhado em fazer por um longo tempo. Ele agarra ela pelos ombros, a aperta pelo retrato, e a beija profundamente, não deixando lugar para discussão.

A princípio, ela resiste levemente, mas quando ele finalmente consegue convencê-la de que isso é uma boa idéia, provam para ele imediatamente que ele está errado.

"É… desculpem-me." diz uma voz levemente abafada. Eles se separam imediatamente, olhando em volta envergonhadamente, procurando quem pegou eles em flagrante, mas aparentemente não tem ninguém em volta. "Aqui." diz a voz mais uma vez, com um suspiro.

James nunca deu muita importância para o retrato da floresta escura que guarda a sala comunal da Lily, e pela expressão dela, ele entende que ela também não deu. Pela primeira vez, um homem com aparência angustiada sai da escuridão das árvores escuras, ficando a vista.

"Eu acho que seria muito mais agradável para todo mundo, se vocês continuassem isso lá dentro. Eu estou satisfeito em ser ignorado, mas eu não vou ser sufocado no meu próprio retrato, muito obrigado."

"Desculpa, nós… é… não sabíamos que você estava aí." diz o James, se desculpando.

"Mais corretamente, não sabiam que eu sequer existia." ele responde.

"Como que nós deveríamos saber? Você nunca falou nada antes."

"Eu não tinha nada para dizer. Eu só abro quando me dizem a senha."

"Desculpa te incomodar." Lily se desculpa com (na opinião do James) muita sinceridade.

"Exceto por aquela multidão ter tentado entrar no mês passado, e as brigas ocasionais que vocês dois têm na minha frente, você é uma Monitora Chefe razoavelmente quieta. Eu gosto disso. As outras pareciam que nunca iam calar a boca."

"Oh?"

"Sim. Se você ficar quieta, eu também vou ficar." ele diz, levantando as sobrancelhas intencionalmente.

"Eu nunca mais vou te incomodar novamente. _Vigilância_." Ele vai para a sombra, antes de desaparecer novamente na tinta a óleo preta e marrom, e a Lily e o James entram.

"Bom, isso foi embaraçoso." ela diz, quando estão do lado de dentro.

"Esquece isso." ele diz, continuando da onde eles haviam parado, mas ela o empurra para longe mais uma vez.

"Você está sempre falando isso. E não posso e não vou esquecer tudo o que eu fizer de errado."

"Você pode, e você vai." A voz dele está profunda e determinada. "E pela próxima hora, eu não quero que você pense em nada ou ninguém além de mim."

Ela não o empurra para longe dessa vez, e ele se deleita com a atenção absoluta dela.

XXXXXXXX MAIS TARDE XXXXXXXXX

"É mais fácil quando se cura os ferimentos na hora, para prevenir as cicatrizes, mas fazer uma cicatriz existente desaparecer, não somente embelezar para que as pessoas não possam ver, mas realmente fazer com que elas desapareçam, é muito mais… frustrante." diz a Lily, enquanto ela está deitada encima dele, e apontando a varinha dela para o peito do James. Ele sorri.

"Isso faz cócegas."

"Então talvez esteja funcionando." Ela retorna a ocupação dela, enquanto o James passa as pontas do dedo dele para cima e para baixo nas costas dela. Merlin, ela é tão lisa! Ele pode ter sido tão suave assim quando criança, mas como que, por Helga Hufflepuff, as mulheres conseguem permanecer desse jeito?

"Não me entenda errado, ninguém aprecia mais do que eu a sua mão de especialista… Mas porque você está querendo apagar o meu caráter novamente?"

"Eu só estou apagando a evidência, querido. O caráter ainda está aí."

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que cicatrizes eram atraentes nos homens."

"Oh, e o que eu sabia naquela época. Não é romântico quando você sabe; viu com os seus próprios olhos como que isso aconteceu; quando você não podia impedir isso de acontecer. Então é somente um lembrete desagradável."

Isso o James consegue entender. Não é culpa dela que o Togglepike fez isso com ele, mas se a maldição Cruciatus da Bellatrix tivesse deixado uma cicatriz, o James não seria capaz de olhar para ela sem se sentir culpado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Essas cicatrizes não a lembram somente daquela noite em Dover; do fato que o James quase morreu, e a Lily realmente matou um homem; mas cada vez que ela vê o amado dela nu, ela é lembrada do homem que inventou aquela maldição. Ela não quer o Severus na cabeça dela, quando ela quer se focalizar no James.

Ela trabalha até que as únicas cicatrizes remanescentes sejam os machucados antigos causados por lobisomem, e três linhas compridas que cruzam a cintura dele. Quando ela passou aqueles poucos dias trocando as ataduras do machucado do Fofo, elas eram largas, e com uma coloração marrom profunda. Agora elas são tão finas quanto o dedo mindinho dela, e com uma coloração rosa fraca.

Se sentindo realizada, ela coloca a varinha dela na cabeceira da cama, e suspira com satisfação, enquanto ela se aninha no novo peito sem cicatrizes dele. Ele beija o ombro dela.

Ele está tão contente, que ela se sente mau por ter que arruinar isso, mas a pergunta sai antes que ela consiga impedir.

"James?"

"Humm?"

"Quando você planeja voltar?"

Ele suspira, enquanto a mão dele sai das costas dela. "Nós temos que discutir isso agora? Eu sei que a minha uma hora acabou, mas..."

"Não." Ela beija a clavícula dele, se desculpando. "Nós não temos que conversar sobre isso agora. Eu só estava imaginando." Ela rola para o lado, e ajeita o travesseiro dela no formato que ela deseja, antes de virar as costas para ele, e fechar os olhos.

Ele encosta nela, colocando um braço na cintura dela, e puxando ela para perto. "Logo." ele responde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fazem mais de quatro horas que a Lily entrou nas masmorras naquela tarde, girando três vezes no sentido horário, a cada 15 minutos. Lentamente, parece mudar de uma lama grossa marrom para uma lama fina marrom, então derrete, liqüefaz, com uma aparência marrom líquida mais clara, e mais clara, com cada giro (especificamente com uma vareta de prata).

Como o Slughorn havia descrito (e ela leu mais tarde), o conteúdo do caldeirão diminui, enquanto ferve. Então, embora tenha começado com uma vasta quantidade de lama marrom, só vai produzir uma quantidade relativamente pequena de Felix Felicis.

James entra carregando a cesta de jantar prometida. Ele coloca perto dela, e beija a bochecha dela. "Algum progresso?"

"Eu aposto que dentro de uma hora."

A grande ampulheta multi colorida que a Lily enfeitiçou para flutuar, zumbe e assobia quando o último grão de areia vermelha cai, indicando que outros 15 minutos se passaram. Enquanto a ampulheta se vira sozinha, e a areia começa a cair novamente (só que verde dessa vez), a Lily gira outras três vezes, e vê manchas douradas promissoras. Ela estava ligeiramente entediada esperando, então ela fez um feitiço criativo na ampulheta, que ela sincroniza perfeitamente com o relógio de bolso do Slughorn.

"Que sorte do Horace que você estava aqui. Eu duvido que existam muitas pessoas que ele pudesse coagir em ficar sentado preparando uma poção por horas, e menos pessoas ainda que seriam capazes de fazer isso. Eu estou começando a achar que ele inventou ter que sair por alguns dias, só para que ele pudesse jogar a parte mais entediante e difícil em você."

"Ah, não, de longe a parte mais difícil é o começo. Ele vem trabalhando nisso há meses. É muito interessante ver no dia final."

Ela começa a partir um pãozinho, e coloca os pedaços na boca dela, um a um.

"O que você acha que aconteceria se eu derramasse uma gota de cerveja amanteigada?" James pergunta virando uma garrafa perigosamente próxima ao caldeirão.

"Não!" Lily chora, jogando o líquido nocivo para longe da poção.

James ri sem parar. "Eu estava brincando! Eu não ia realmente derramar cerveja amanteigada."

Lily também ri, depois que as batidas do coração dela retornam ao normal. Ela sabe que o James não faria algo tão estúpido, ela simplesmente entrou em pânico.

"Idiota."

James dá o sorriso de garoto mais charmoso dele, revelando uma covinha que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ela fica indecisa, sem saber se deve beliscar aquela bochecha, ou dar um tapa. Em vez disso ela dá um beijo, embora sem vontade. Ela simplesmente não consegue se impedir, aquele sorriso dele é tão radiante.

Ele se senta na mesa atrás dele, e agarra o traseiro dela, a puxando para perto dele, e começa a bater levemente em ambos os lados, como se estivesse tocando o seu ritmo predileto em um tambor.

"Dum dum ditty dum ditty dum dum. Badda badda bum badda bum bum bum."

"Ha ha, esses são os talentos musicais que você tinha me dito."

"E você, minha querida, é o meu instrumento predileto."

"Instrumento?"

"Na verdade você é a minha predileta em um monte de coisas, mas não vamos começar a falar disso agora, nós não temos tempo."

"Talvez mais tarde?"

"Eu te digo no caminho."

Lily se inclina e pega o pãozinho que está pela metade, e parte outro pedaço. Quando a ampulheta assobia novamente, a Lily o solta para girar 3 vezes de novo.

"Preparadora de poções favorita, para começar." James comenta.

"Está ficando dourado!" ela diz excitadamente. "O próximo, ou o depois deve ser o suficiente. Tem que ser retirado do fogo no momento que o vapor começar a subir."

Lily observa o caldeirão, enquanto ela come, então James retira um pequeno livro do bolso dele, e revê as anotações dele, ocasionalmente anotando uma ou duas idéias, enquanto elas iam lhe ocorrendo. Alguns minutos depois, ele espelha o Sirius.

"Almofadinhas."

"Sim, cara?"

"Está livre amanhã a noite?"

"Não tão livre quanto eu poderia, por quê?"

"Quanto importante que é?"

"Tão importante quanto uma garota com ótimas pernas e seios perfeitos, pode ser."

"Então..."

"Não muito. O que você precisa?"

"A sua presença em Dover."

"Excelente! Já falou com o Benjy? Como que ele aceitou?"

"Na verdade, eu achei que a gente poderia levar a Lily afinal."

"Ah, ela usou os truques femininos dela para que você a deixasse ir, não é?"

"Eu não tenho truques." Lily diz em defesa, sem tirar os olhos dela da poção.

"Sim, você tem sim." Respondem juntos os dois homens. Lily balança os ombros, mas não comenta mais nada, exceto por dizer, "Oi Sirius."

"Noite, Cariad. Então vai ser o triunvirato do poder. Bom."

"Nós vamos pegar o Noitibus Andante até o seu apartamento amanhã."

"Venham hoje a noite, se quiserem. O Aluado está aqui, e o Rabicho está a caminho."

"Que tal?" James pergunta a Lily.

"Ok, ok." ela responde destraidamente.

"Nós vamos sim. Nos dê uma ou duas horas."

"Ah, precisa de um pouco de 'tempo de qualidade' primeiro, não é?"

"Na verdade não. Eu tive uma tarde muito satisfatória, para falar a verdade."

Lily joga um pedaço de pão na cabeça dele, mas o hábil apanhador aposentado simplesmente o pega e começa a comer. Sirius ri divertido. "Na verdade a Lily está preparando uma poção no momento." James explica.

"Uma poção?" Sirius pergunta, com desaprovação escorrendo em cada sílaba.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Não use isso contra ela, ela só está fazendo um favor para o Horace Slughorn. Ela vai receber um pouco de Felix Felicis no final."

"Wow, isso não é tão ruim. Não que a 'sortuda da Lily Evans' precise de Felix Felicis."

"Cala a boca, Sirius." ela diz.

"O que foi?" James pergunta curiosamente.

"Nada." os dois respondem ao mesmo tempo, mas o Sirius com consideravelmente mais divertimento adocicando a voz dele. "Então, vocês vão vir?"

"Sim, vamos."

"Excelente. Nós podemos discutir mais os planos para amanhã quando vocês chegarem."

"Certo. Até daqui a pouco, então."

"Te vejo logo."

A areia na ampulheta (agora púrpura) esvazia novamente, e dessa vez, quando a Lily gira, uma pequena névoa dourada se forma. "James! James!" ela diz alegremente, levitando o caldeirão sem usar a varinha, e o colocando na mesa ao lado.

James extingue o fogo, enquanto ela resfria o caldeirão, e derrama cuidadosamente o líquido na garrafa que lhe foi concedida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James observa o ouro líquido brilhar e cintilar, e fica surpreso em ver que está desapontado quando ela pega a rolha e tampa a garrafa. James não achava que era vulnerável a coisas desse tipo. Ele achava que estava acima desse tipo de poção, mas quando está ali, bem na frente dele, a sedução é muito mais forte, muito mais tentadora.

"Você pode colocar isso aqui no armário? A senha é larva." Ela entrega a garrafa com a poção, e o relógio de bolso do Slughorn. Ele não toma um gole quando ela não está olhando, mas ele estaria mentindo se ele dissesse que não pensou nisso.

Quando ele retorna, a Lily está pendurando algo em um cordão.

"Não é muito." ela diz, enquanto coloca o cordão pela cabeça dele. Pendurado nele está o menor frasco que ele já viu, contendo o que pode ser somente uma mancha dourada, só o suficiente para molhar a língua dele. Ela coloca um cordão similar em volta do pescoço dela, e o frasco dela parece ter ainda menos Felix Felicis do que o dele.

Ele quer perguntar sobre isso para ela, mas ele sabe muito bem que não deve. Ela provavelmente vai dizer que foi um acidente, somente sorte que ele conseguiu mais do que ela, mas ele sabe que não é verdade. Uma preparadora de poções tão hábil quanto ela é, seria capaz de distribuir a poção igualmente caso ela quisesse. Ela fez isso de propósito, e o James aprecia isso. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber que ela não disse, mas as ações dela mostram para o James que ela o ama.

É claro que ele quer ouvir ela falar isso. Ele não precisa, ele somente quer. Quem não gosta de ouvir que é amado? É simplesmente bom ouvir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Saudações amigos!" Sirius diz, conduzindo os dois para dentro. Lily o beija na bochecha, e ele entorta o rosto, fingindo não ter gostado. Ela retira o casaco, e pendura na cabeça do Remus.

"Lily, eu acho que você não viu a varanda, não é? Vem, eu te mostro." ele diz imediatamente, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros dela, e a forçando para fora do aposento.

"Sirius, que…?"

"Por aqui." ele a corta.

Eles sobem as escadas, passam pelo corredor, e chegam na varanda. Quando estão do lado de fora, e a porta de correr está fechada, a Lily pergunta, "O que diabos foi isso?"

"Um homem não pode mostrar a varanda dele para você, sem ter um motivo oculto?"

"Um homem pode sim. Mas você e eu sabemos que você não é um homem comum."

Sirius sorri. "Verdade, verdade. Bem, então, como nós podemos esquecer a conversa fiada, eu vou direto ao assunto. Remus e o Peter não sabem sobre amanhã, então não diga nada."

"Mas o Remus já sabe."

"Sabe?"

"Ele sabe que você e o James estão indo pedir para o Fenwick ir com vocês. Nós ouvimos vocês dois conversando no Ano Novo."

"Merda, eu esqueci que você tem sono leve. Bem, eu vou conversar com o Remus. Ele vai entender o porque dele não poder ir. Ele ainda está muito fraco por causa da lua cheia."

"E o Peter?"

"Eu amo ele, mas ele seria mais uma responsabilidade do que qualquer coisa. O Pontas sabe que vocês dois ouviram?"

"Não, eu não contei para ele. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu ouvi a outra parte."

"Outra parte?"

"Sobre o porquê ele não quer que eu vá."

"Ah… você… também ouviu aquilo então." ele diz, aparentando estar o mais envergonhado que o Sirius Black pode aparentar, o que não é muito. Ainda assim a Lily capta isso. Claramente ele pensa do mesmo jeito que o James pensava, como se isso fosse uma doença terminal inadequada de se discutir na frente dela. Ela quer abraçar o Sirius por se importar, mas se contenta por fazer algo que ela sabe que ele apreciaria mais. Como ela tirou o casaco dela quando ela entrou, ela abre o dele, e o fecha com ela dentro dele. "Frio." ela diz simplesmente.

Ele responde da mesma forma que ela sabia que ele iria responder, envolvendo os braços dele em volta dela, para aquecê-la, e apoiando o queixo dele no topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu quero que você venha, você sabe disso pelo o que você ouviu, mas você realmente acha que é prudente?"

"Deixa que eu lido com a maldição, ok? Não preocupe a sua linda cabecinha com isso. Não é um problema. Não pode me machucar."

"Você tem certeza? Você não está falando isso, por falar?"

"Sirius, eu minto para muitas pessoas, mas eu nunca menti para você. Nenhuma vez, nem mesmo o James pode fazer essa reivindicação."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Você é o meu companheiro de reclamações, meu camarada de risadas!" Ela se inclina sobre ele. "Você é o meu confidente, e você nunca me desapontou."

"Então você pode confiar em mim com mais uma coisinha?"

"O quê?"

"Você está grávida?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza?"

"100."

"E o Pontas sabe?"

"Ele sabe agora."

"E como que ele recebeu a notícia?"

"Como um homem."

Sirius ri. "Que tipo de resposta foi essa?"

"Que tipo de pergunta foi aquela?" ela reage.

Sirius balança os ombros. "Justo. Você realmente deveria se virar, Cariad, e aproveitar a vista. É metade do motivo pelo o qual eu te trouxe aqui." Ela se vira para olhar a vista, e ele a abraça por trás, e ela se inclina sobre a cerca ornada. "Não dá para ver tantas estrelas aqui quanto na Torre da Astronomia, mas..." ele se desculpa.

"É adorável." Ela o reassegura.

Depois de um minuto ele começa, "Então, sobre aquelas minas..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E ela disse 'Isso é uma varinha no seu bolso, ou você está feliz em me ver?' Para provar o meu ponto de vista, eu tirei a varinha do meu bolso, mostrei para ela, e mandei ela se mandar. Honestamente, a mulher devia ter o dobro da minha idade. Você sabe que uma mulher está desesperada, quando ela começa a tentar me cantar." diz o Peter. James sorri. Sirius teria gostado dessa história. Aonde que ele está?

"Aonde que o Sirius foi com a minha..." Ele não quer chamá-la de namorada, porque isso parece uma mitigação excessivamente deficiente. Não faz justiça ao relacionamento deles. Ele usou a palavra uma ou duas vezes na cabeça dele só por simplicidade, mas a palavra 'namorada' faz isso parecer tão comum, infantil até. 'Noiva' parece carregar o peso correto, mas ele não propôs completamente. 'Amada' funciona bem o bastante, mas os amigos deles iam rir sem parar da cara dele, se ele a chamasse assim o tempo todo. "Com a Lily." ele se decide finalmente.

"Na varanda." Remus responde.

"Ooops, o Sirius roubou a sua namorada?" Peter provoca. James olha de cara feia para ele, antes de ir para o andar de cima.

"É melhor não fazer piadas com esse assunto, cara." Remus aconselha.

"Ah, certo..."

James só consegue ver o contorno do Sirius se apoiando contra a balaustrada. Abrindo a porta, ele caminha para fora e pergunta, "Aonde a Lily foi?"

"Eu estou com ela." ele responde, segurando um cacho de cabelo ruivo para o James ver. James se aproxima e se inclina, e vê que a Lily está aconchegada cuidadosamente no casaco do Sirius, tremendo levemente. James não permite que a provocação do Peter o atinja, é claro que não, mas ele é humano, e ele sente uma reação levemente humana quando ele vê os dois juntos. Não ajuda que eles fiquem bem juntos. Os dois são lindas espécies do sexo deles, e eles complementam um ao outro. É claro que é quase que um conforto que eles permaneceram daquele jeito. Se eles tivessem se separada abruptamente quando ele chegou, então isso significaria que eles se sentiam culpados, e estavam tentando esconder algo. O fato que eles nem se moveram quando ele chegou, significa que eles não se sentem que tenham algo a esconder. Não que ele ache que alguma coisa esteja rolando entre os dois. Ele confia nos dois irrestritamente, mas ele não consegue parar de ser um homem. Não importa o quanto ele ame os dois, ele pode sempre se sentir um pouco irritado quando ele ver a Lily nos braços de outro homem.

"Mas isso não é a mesma coisa." Lily diz, continuando claramente um argumento que ele, James, havia interrompido. "Essas são minas de duendes. A entrada vai ser protegida do jeito duende tradicional. Runas e Gobbydigook! Nós não vamos precisar de varinhas."

"Você não acha que você-sabe-quem não adicionaria precauções de segurança extra?"

"Ele já adicionou, ou você acha que os dementadores estavam lá por acaso?"

"Sim, mas eu duvido que esse seja o único passo que ele tenha tomado. Ele terá a entrada protegida."

"Você não acha que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-mencionado vai se agachar e rastejar pelas entradas dos duendes, acha? Ele vai ter o próprio jeito para ele e os Comensais da Morte dele. Talvez ele aparate diretamente para dentro da caverna. Afinal, ele desaparatou quando ele nos deixou no topo do abismo."

"Então nós rastejamos?"

"Nós rastejamos."

"Parece ser uma conversa interessante." James comenta.

"Trabalhando na logística." Lily diz para ele.

"Talvez amanhã quando os caras não estiverem aqui, ok?" ele sugere.

"Verdade." Sirius reconhece. "Falta de educação ficar aqui fora negligenciando os outros."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de dentro, e várias bebidas depois, tanto o James quanto o Sirius estão cantando "Deixe para os elfos domésticos!", sem acertar a letra, exceto quando chegam no coro.

"Não faça você mesmo! Deixe para um elfo! E deixe que nós fazemos o trabalho!"

"TRABALHAR! TRABALHAR!" Todos gritam, exceto a Lily e o Remus. Percebendo isso, a Lily escolhe se sentar ao lado dele, enquanto os outros continuam.

"Vocês estão indo logo?"

"Amanhã. Sirius ia te contar mais tarde."

"Desculpa por eu não poder ir."

"Não se preocupe com isso, nós todos entendemos. Embora eu me sinta mal por deixar o Peter de fora."

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas depois de anos saindo com o James e o Sirius, eu diria que o Peter está bem acostumado a ser deixado de fora."

"Isso é terrível. Ele é amigo de vocês."

"Verdade, mas esses dois estão grudados um com o outro desde o primeiro ano. Eu diria que o Peter já está acostumado com isso agora."

"Isso não faz dele ser um pouco… amargo? Eu sei que eu seria."

"Se ele é, ele não mostra. O Rabicho é um cara são, eu acho que ele não deixaria algo desse tipo afetar ele."

"E quanto a você?"

"O quê?"

"Como que você se sente? Eu quero dizer, você praticamente vive com o Sirius, e obviamente os dois te amam muito, mas caso você fosse o Peter, e ficasse de fora das coisas porque você não é tão inteligente ou talentoso ou… bem… vamos encarar, tão bonito quanto os seus outros três amigos, como que isso não poderia te magoar? A maior parte dos homens se sentiria um pouco ressentido."

"Talvez ele somente seja um homem melhor do que a maioria."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Peço mais uma vez, por favor, deixem um review por capítulo, ok? Quero saber o que acham de cada um deles!


	50. O qual tem um Herói Inesperado

**A/N: Bom, eu fui verificar a original, depois de traduzir todo o capítulo, e descubro que o capítulo imenso que eu estava traduzindo foi dividido em três capítulos!! Então vocês vão receber 3 capítulos de uma só vez hoje! Então vocês recebem hoje os capítulos 48, 49 e 50!! Faltam somente dois capítulos para chegar na história original! Verifiquem se leram todos os capítulos que eu postei hoje!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 50 - O qual Tem um Herói Inesperado**_

Eles passam o dia seguinte planejando e debatendo; selecionando no baú cheio de coisas que a Lily havia trazido, decidindo quais as coisas que eles devem ou não levar. Lily sai e compra algumas coisas, como uma lanterna, e um isqueiro.

"O que é isso?" Sirius pergunta.

"É um isqueiro."

"Um isqueiro?"

"Sim, você aperta o botão, e uma chama aparece."

Sirius aperta o botão. "Não funciona."

"Você tem que apertar, e então empurrar."

Ele tenta. "Ainda não funciona."

"Você tem que apertar e imediatamente depois, empurrar, desse jeito." ela diz, pegando o isqueiro da mão dele, e mostrando como se faz.

"E isso não é mágico?" James pergunta.

"A coisa mais mundana no mundo trouxa. Eles não vão ser capazes de detectar isso. Nem a lanterna. Somente escorregamos isso aqui, e voila, luz sem lumos, indetectável."

Sirius e James inspecionam esses itens com interesse. "Nós realmente não damos muito crédito aos trouxas. Um dicionário, querida?" James pergunta, depois de inspecionar o livro.

"Gobbledygook. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas o meu está um pouco enferrujado." ela diz sarcasticamente.

"Eu acho que o dicionário deveria ficar." Sirius opina.

"E quanto as runas?"

"Os duendes realmente utilizam runas?" Sirius pergunta ao James.

"Ela pesquisou mais sobre minas de duendes do que eu." ele diz, balançando os ombros. "Então, eu acho que sim."

"Algum de vocês dois estudou Runas Antigas na escola?" ela pergunta.

"Não, nenhum de nós dois."

"Eu larguei no ano passado. Faz um tempo, mas eu acho que eu poderia fazer, caso eu tivesse um dicionário."

"Então o dicionário fica?" James pergunta.

"O dicionário fica." Sirius concorda.

E então eles continuam, até chegar a hora de ir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A capa realmente não é grande o suficiente para 3 adultos, então eles tem que se agachar, para que os pés deles não fiquem visíveis. Não somente isso, mas eles tem que sussurrar.

Lily fez um feitiço de localização no castelo, e tentou apontar a localização no mapa, mas feitiços desse tipo, com distâncias tão longas nem sempre são acurados. Eles levam duas horas rastejando pela escuridão, antes que finalmente encontrem. Antes que eles tropeçam na entrada, na verdade. Ele engole o enorme palavrão que ele ia dizer, quando o dedo dele colide dolorosamente com uma das várias pedras salientes da formação rochosa com um padrão, no chão.

"Você estava certa." Sirius diz suavemente. "Runas."

"Antes runas do que uma senha Gobbledegook. Nós nunca saberíamos o que seria, e mesmo que esperássemos para ouvir um duende dizer, nós poderíamos nunca ser capazes de pronunciar apropriadamente."

"Ai." James reclama.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, exceto que eu acho que eu tenho um dedo do pé a menos, do que quando começamos."

"Você consegue ler?" Sirius pergunta para a Lily.

"Eu não consigo ver, James, a luz pode ser vista através da capa?"

"Não."

"Certo, então me dá a lanterna."

"A o quê?"

"A vareta de luz."

"Ah." Ele retira o instrumento do bolso dele, e todos os três se agacham para examinar.

"Oh, faça-me um favor..." ela sibila irritadamente.

"O quê?"

"É um enigma. Um… jogo de runas. Maldição."

"O que diz?"

"Diz… 'Quando você tira isso de alguém que tem, vocês dois tem isso. Se você não tirar de alguém que tem isso, você ainda tem isso. Se alguém der isso para você, eles não são seus amigos. É a única coisa que você deveria aceitar dos seus inimigos.'"

"Parece que você tem que encaixar a resposta ali, como uma chave." Sirius diz, pegando a pedra na qual o James havia tropeçado.

"Bem, tem somente mais ou menos 20 chaves. Eu suponho que a gente possa olhar para elas, e ver se a resposta cabe."

Eles começam a pegar cada uma das pedras para olhar, e ver se serve. 15 pedras depois, eles ainda não encontram nada que tenham concordado em ser a resposta.

"Bem, a resposta obviamente é nada." Lily diz. "Mas nada não está aqui."

"Orous," James diz, pegando a pedra.

Lily olha para ele surpresa que ele tenha reconhecido a runa. "Isso significa tudo. Com certeza não encaixa no enigma."

"Não, você está pensando em Orus. Isso é Orous. Até o ano passado, os bruxos traduziam as duas runas do mesmo jeito, embora os significados sejam completamente diferentes. Eles somente haviam assumido que 'ausência' e 'nada' eram a mesma runa. Koplos, quando na verdade eram duas palavras diferentes. Koplos e Orous. Essa aqui."

Lily olha para ele com tanta louvação, adoração, admiração, e desejo, que o James esquece momentaneamente do que eles deveriam estar fazendo. Sirius parece perceber a tensão repentina entre os dois, e a quebra imediatamente.

"Pára com isso, vocês dois. Agora não é hora para procrastinar. Pontas, muito bem, e Lily, se você não piscar ou olhar para longe dele nos próximos 10 segundos, ele vai explodir."

"Desculpa." ela diz olhando para longe, colocando o dicionário de volta no bolso dela.

James pigarreia e retorna a atenção dele para o círculo de pedras, colocando a runa cuidadosamente na abertura. Lentamente, a pedra se derrete com a pedra em volta, e uma pequena abertura cresce na rocha abaixo deles.

A entrada é pequena, não somente curta, mas também muito estreita. Muito estreita para os ombros dele ou do Sirius encaixarem.

"Eu acho que eu caibo." Lily diz, começando a rastejar para fora da capa, e para dentro do túnel. James a agarra pelas coxas, para pará-la. "Não, você não cabe, você não pode entrar sozinha. Nós todos vamos, ou ninguém vai."

"Só uma olhada rápida para ver o que tem lá. Eu volto logo."

"Não."

"James, você está deixando os seus sentimentos pessoais ficarem no caminho do profissionalismo?" Sirius diz baixinho, para que a Lily não possa ouvir. James fecha a cara. Sim, ele está. Se fosse somente ele e o Sirius, ele iria sozinho, ou deixaria o Sirius ir sozinho. Mesmo se fosse a Dorcas ou a Marlene, ele as deixaria ir.

"Certo. Somente um olhar rápido, e então volte, e nós vamos tentar achar alguma outra entrada."

Lily o beija para aliviar aquele pedaço remanescente de desejo. James a beija de volta, mas ela sai mais cedo do que ele gostaria. Agachada, ela rasteja o resto do caminho para fora da capa e se espreme na abertura. James ouve o pequeno ruído, e sabe o que vai acontecer, mas não consegue impedir a rocha de se fechar atrás dela, selando a entrada.

"Merda." James diz furiosamente, socando a rocha. Para piorar mais ainda, as pedras abaixo deles começam a se mover e mudar. Agora tem um enigma novo, com um novo grupo de respostas possíveis. Mesmo com o dicionário, eles não teriam muita chance, sem o dicionário, ele e o Sirius estão completamente sem esperanças.

"Vamos," James diz se levantando, tirando um detetor das trevas do bolso dele. "Se você-sabe-quem fez outra entrada, nós _**vamos**_ encontrá-la."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily nem mesmo tem espaço o suficiente para se virar, para tentar ver se tem algum jeito que ela possa reabrir a entrada. Ela tem que descer pelo túnel, até que encontre um lugar para virar ao contrário.

Ela rasteja na barriga dela por muito tempo. O corredor é longo, e escuro, então ela pára para acender a lanterna, somente para ver se algo mudou, ou se tem outra abertura. Quando ela pára, ela não ouve nenhum som. É mais silencioso do que qualquer lugar no qual ela já esteve. Ela achava que estar sozinha na biblioteca a noite era a definição de silêncio, mas ela não havia percebido até agora todos os sons que ela ouvia quando estava no castelo. O vento do lado de fora, o gotejar de um cano distante. Ecos longínquos de partes isoladas ou remotas do castelo, que refletem nas paredes até os ouvidos dela, tão sutis que ela nem mesmo sabia que tinha ouvido. Mas agora, a única coisa que ela consegue ouvir é o batimento do coração dela, e a maldição sussurrando. Embora não seja um som verdadeiro, ela ouve com os ouvidos dela.

Ela continua o progresso lento, se puxando para frente com os cotovelos, e girando os quadris para continuar a mover. Ela imagina quanto tempo essa viagem leva para os duendes, eles poderiam caminhar em pé e facilmente. Há quanto tempo ela está aqui agora, meia hora?

Ela vê uma fonte de luz fraca a frente, seguida por um eco estranho e destorcido, que soa como um grito de dor atormentador. Talvez seja a imaginação da Lily, por estar no silêncio por tanto tempo. Ou melhor, ela espera que seja a imaginação dela, mas um mau pressentimento a diz que não foi.

Ela se aproxima mais lentamente do que ela estava indo antes, tentando ao máximo não fazer nenhum som. O progresso dela é insignificante, mas constante e silencioso. Ela passa por dois túneis no caminho dela, mas eles eram menores ainda, e agora ela já está muito curiosa para ver o que tem no final desse túnel.

O choro vem novamente, mas dessa vez é acompanhado por um diálogo. Bem, um monólogo na verdade, porque gritos de dor não podem ser considerados uma resposta apropriada.

O túnel finalmente termina, com a abertura se transformando em uma enorme caverna brilhante. A Lily realmente não está prestando atenção aos arredores dela, ela está focalizada no homem pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, com a luz do fogo fazendo sombras sobre o rosto dele, fazendo a agonia aparentar ainda mais assustadora.

Ela suspeita que ele seja um trouxa, pelo jeito que ele está vestido, e você-sabe-quem está conversando com ele facilmente, como se os gritos horripilantes do homem não o incomodassem em nada. Eles não incomodam, Lily se lembra. Ela não sabe se o Voldemort gosta deles, mas ele com certeza não se incomoda.

"Mas é claro que você não entenderia aquilo, sendo um trouxa. Mas isso," ele diz, segurando uma pedra de cor vermelho vivo no ar, "o que você vai fazer parte logo, vai ser o seu maior feito. Sua vida, vai ser minha."

Lily não está se movendo, mas cada partícula do corpo dela congela em horror, enquanto ela sente algo enorme se arrastar por cima dela. Se as cordas vocais dela não estivessem paralisadas, junto com o resto do corpo dela, ela teria gritado em terror.

A serpente gigante pára, quando fica face a face com ela. A mente da Lily está completamente em branco. Ela poderia ter estado em situações mais perigosas, ela não sabe; mas ela sabe que ela nunca esteve tão petrificada em toda a vida dela.

A cobra chicoteia a sua língua bifurcada, tocando por muito pouco a ponta do nariz dela, enquanto saboreia o cheiro dela, enquanto caminha em frente, como se estivesse completamente desinteressada com ela.

O homem começa a gritar novamente, dessa vez em terror em ver a grande cobra, não que a Lily possa dizer que ele estava gritando de dor, ela somente havia assumido. Talvez seja o discurso do Voldemort que tenha aterrorizado tanto ele, porque a Lily não consegue dizer se o Lorde das Trevas o atacou, exceto por estar de cabeça para baixo, e preso em algum tipo de corda brilhante.

"Fique quieto, meu amigo, eu não consigo ouvir o que ela está dizendo com toda essa sua gritaria." Voldemort comanda, quase que bondosamente para o trouxa angustiado. Ele aponta a varinha dele para o homem e o amordaça, sem esperar que ele fique em silêncio por si próprio. Ele provavelmente está correto em assumir que o homem não venha a parar de gritar.

A cobra faz silvos de cobra, e para a continuação do horror da Lily, Voldemort silva de volta; tão facilmente como se ele mesmo fosse uma serpente. Ele é uma serpente, Lily pensa. Os olhos dele, a voz dele, o discurso dele, os modos escorregadios dele.

"Uma mulher, ela me diz!" Voldemort diz com prazer ao homem, que provavelmente não está ouvindo. "Nagini encontrou uma mulher na passagem dos duendes. Eu imagino o que ela possa estar fazendo ali. Vamos perguntar..."

'Merda, merda, merda!' Lily pensa desesperadamente. Ela toca freneticamente com o cordão em volta do pescoço dela. Se existe alguma vez que ela precisasse de sorte, essa vez é agora. E ela precisa de cada grama que ela possa conseguir. Ela apalpa urgentemente, para abrir o pequeno frasco, e o leva até os lábios dela.

Uma única gota toca a língua dela, antes que ela seja arrancada para fora do buraco, puxada magicamente para o centro da caverna. Ela fica parada no ar sem defesa, com o pingo de sorte dela agora se arrastando pela bochecha dela, da onde ele derrama. Ela está tocando a mão dela no rosto dela, para tentar lamber da mão dela, mas cordas repentinas a prendem, assim como prendem o homem ao lado dela.

Ela entende agora porque ele estava gritando. A 'corda brilhante' queima como fogo. Não tem chamas, não tem como apagar. As roupas dela não são queimadas com o contato, elas simplesmente queimam insuportavelmente.

Ela não grita. Ela não vai gritar. Ela não vai dar essa satisfação para ele, se ele receber alguma com isso.

Ela pára de se debater quando ela vê vários corpos de duendes espalhados no chão embaixo dela. Seja qual for o motivo pelo qual o Voldemort precisou dele, claramente ele não precisa deles agora. Ela está indignada. Ela quer vomitar, mas está muito paralisada com choque, dor e medo.

"Ah… um prazer te ver novamente. Hoje é a sua noite de sorte." ele diz. Lily somente pode rezar que realmente seja, mas ela duvida muito que ela e o Lorde das Trevas tenham idéias remotamente similares do que seria 'sorte'. Talvez ele quis dizer que a morte dela seria rápida e relativamente indolor. "Por que você tem o grande privilégio de ser a primeira pessoa a testemunhar algo extraordinário. Você vê isso?" ele pergunta, segurando a pedra na frente dela, em toda a sua perfeição. Ela não consegue impedir. Mesmo com dor, mesmo com medo, ela quer aquela pedra para ela mesma. Tem algo sobre essa pedra. Além do fato que seja perfeita e a coisa mais linda que ela já tenha visto em toda a vida dela, ela sabe quanto potencial uma pedra como aquela realmente tem.

Voldemort abaixa a coisa preciosa, e os olhos da Lily a seguem, paralisados. Ela sente um tipo de divertimento na mente dela, que não é dela mesma.

"Eu percebo que você aprecia o que eu encontrei."

"O que os duendes encontraram." Ela o corrige da forma mais viciosa que ela consegue. 'Tola, cala a sua boca. Ser insolente com ele não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, exceto ao chão junto com os duendes.' ela diz para si mesma.

"Eles serviram o propósito deles." ele diz, indicando os cadáveres no chão, como se ele estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela. "Você, por outro lado, ainda pode se provar ser útil."

Lily não sabe o que ele quer dizer com aquilo, mas com certeza não pode ser nada de bom.

"Agora nós começamos o evento principal. Este trouxa aqui se chama Tom, não é?"

Tom não pode responder, estando amarrado e amordaçado, ele simplesmente treme.

"Eu odeio o nome, não que o seu destino fosse diferente caso você tivesse outro nome. Você ainda é um trouxa. Olhe só, Srta. Evans. Você está prestes a testemunhar o meu triunfo."

Ele levanta a varinha dele para o homem, mas ele não diz Avada Kedavra, como a Lily havia esperado. Ele diz algo que a Lily não entende, mas os resultados são tão chocantes e deploráveis, como se fizessem a Lily esquecer que ela não ouviu.

Tem um som alto de rasgando, e o pobre Tom cai mole, ainda suspenso no ar pelas suas amarras de fogo, mas está claro que a vida o deixou. Lily sabe disso porque ela pode ver isso. Assim como um dementador suga a alma de uma pessoa, Voldemort retirou a energia vital do corpo dele. A energia flui pelo ar, e para dentro daquela pedra. O fato que possa conter uma vida humana, é prova da sua perfeição. Uma coisa é segurar uma maldição da morte, ou um amor protetor, mas uma vida humana verdadeira é algo completamente diferente.

Não é a pedra filosofal, nem é um horcrux; mas um filho bastardo e assustador de ambos.

Ela não quer mais essa pedra. Ela não quer ficar nem perto dela. Mais uma vez, Voldemort parece ler a mente dela, e se aproxima com a pedra, colocando-a na bochecha limpa dela. Ela se debate tentando se libertar, quebrar o contato. Vale a pena sofrer a dor causada pelas amarras dela. Ela sente, a vida, a força que uma vez esteve no Tom trouxa, naquela pedra, ela sente a pedra espalhar um calor que formiga na bochecha dela. Se ela não soubesse o que isso realmente é, ela poderia ter considerado isso uma sensação agradável. Como ela sabe, ela não sente nada, exceto repugnância desprezível. As cordas em volta da cintura dela, dos tornozelos dela, e dos pulsos dela, a deixam exaustada, e ela pára de se debater, muito fraca para continuar.

"Eu consegui. Isso," ele diz, acariciando a pedra, "é a chave para a vida eterna. Eu finalmente criei um jeito para conquistar a Morte. Enquanto eu tenha vidas aqui, e essa pedra seja minha, a Morte jamais poderá me encontrar. Ter a vida estendida é uma boa sensação, não é?"

Ele toca a pedra na pele dela, mais uma vez. O choque não é tão poderoso quanto antes, provavelmente porque ele (e ela também, tristemente) já absorveram. Mesmo assim, ela usa a força restante dela para tentar se debater para longe dela novamente, empurrando a mão dele sem varinha, para longe.

"Você rejeita o meu presente generoso?" Ele pergunta em uma surpresa simulada. Ela duvida que ele saiba o que realmente é a generosidade. "Você sabe que não precisa ser desse jeito. Você pode se unir a mim. Por que não? Eu teria um lugar especial para você. Uma criatura rara, nascida trouxa, e mesmo assim tão forte. Assim como eu."

Lily pára de se debater. "Você é um..."

"Meio. Eu admito para você que eu sou meio-sangue."

"Por que você está me contando isso?" ela pergunta, com a cabeça dela rolando para frente, enquanto os músculos do pescoço dela finalmente se exaurem.

"Se una a mim." ele diz, sem responder a pergunta dela. O tem dele não é mais estridente e ameaçador, mas suave e sedutor. De alguma forma, isso o deixa ainda mais sinistro. "Eu vou te dar até de manhã para decidir. Você vai se unir a mim de qualquer maneira. Me sirva de boa vontade, ou me negue e a sua vida vai ser minha de qualquer jeito."

Lily não se lembra de nada mais depois disso; ela deve ter desmaiado. Quando ela acorda, ela não tem noção de que horas são, ou quanto tempo ela tem até a manhã. Ela está tão profunda dentro da terra, que ela não consegue dizer se é dia ou não, e nem sabe dizer a quanto tempo ela esteve inconsciente. As amarras de fogo dela ainda a estão segurando, estendidas do jeito que ela fazia, quando deitava na neve para fazer anjos de neve. Ela e Petúnia costumavam fazer anjos de neve no inverno…

Ela nunca mais vai fazer anjos de neve de novo, ela sabe disso agora. Ela não vai se unir ao Voldemort, e ele vai arrancar a vida dela tão rudemente quanto ele arrancou a do Tom.

Um homem se aproxima, um Comensal da Morte. Ele não chega tão perto dela que ela possa cuspir nele, mas ela tenta mesmo assim. Ele deve ter sido mandado para checar ela, para ter certeza que ela ainda está ali, porque no momento que ele a vê, ele se vira e caminha para longe.

Pelo menos ele não está levando ela de volta ao Voldemort. Ela ainda tem um pouco de tempo restante. Mas o que esse tempo restante vai trazer de bom para ela? Toda vez que ela se debate, as cordas sem fogo queimam, as áreas em volta dos pulsos dela, dos tornozelos dela, e do estômago dela parecem cruas, empoladas e queimadas, como se a pele ali tivesse sido completamente queimada.

Ela está quase que desmaiando novamente, a cabeça dela cai e ela não consegue levantá-la novamente. Ela nem mesmo disse ao James que o amava. Que tola que ela foi; com medo de dizer algo tão simples, tão verdadeiro; com medo de admitir para a melhor coisa na vida dela. Ela cai sobre as cordas novamente, perdendo toda a sua força própria. No meio de toda a dor ardente, ela ouve o colar sussurrando na alma dela mais uma vez.

Ela está muito quebrada para ficar surpresa, mas ela teria ficado, caso ela não estivesse a ponto de desmaiar novamente. 'Ainda não,' diz a maldição, 'Ainda não...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de uma hora agonizante de procura inútil, o detetor das trevas finalmente liga. Os dois homens congelam embaixo da capa, enquanto um Comensal da Morte se aproxima. Sirius observa, enquanto o melhor amigo dele desativa apressadamente o detetor das trevas, para que pare de fazer os sons, e eles seguem a figura coberta silenciosamente. Uma entrada aparece repentinamente, enquanto outro Comensal da Morte sai. O primeiro não entra, ele devia só estar esperando pelo camarada dele, mas James e Sirius entram rapidamente, antes que o portal se feche novamente.

As minas são como um labirinto. Eles seguem e viram, giram e curvam, seguindo sem propósito em uma direção que eles esperam que venha levá-los até a Lily.

Se a hora que eles gastaram tentando encontrar a entrada foi agonizante, vagar pelo subterrâneo por outras quatro horas é absolutamente insuportável. Sirius está movido com desconforto e preocupação pela Lily; ele não consegue nem imaginar como o James deve estar se sentindo. Mesmo assim, eles precisam de um plano melhor; vagar por um labirinto escuro não está levando eles a lugar algum, a não ser perdidos.

"James, cara." ele sussurra tristemente. "Nós não vamos encontrá-la desse jeito."

"Que outro jeito você sugere?" ele reclama.

"Eu não sei, mas nós vamos ter sorte se conseguirmos encontrar o nosso caminho de volta, muito mais encontrar a Lily."

James pára de andar, e Sirius colide nele. "É isso!" o amigo dele sussurra com alegria, batendo no peito do Sirius. "Sorte! Sorte é o que nós precisamos!"

James coloca as mãos no casaco dele, e retira um cordão, seguido por um frasco que está preso ao cordão. Ele o desatarraxa e o bebe, jogando o líquido dourado diretamente pela garganta dele. James suspira alegremente, enquanto o coloca de volta embaixo do casaco. "Por aqui."

Sirius não tem escolha, exceto confiar no amigo dele, e seguir a liderança dele. Considerando as quatro horas que eles haviam gasto chegando a lugar nenhum, os próximos 45 minutos parecem passar rapidamente. Sirius ouve a respiração do amigo dele se prender, e um instante depois ele vê o porquê.

Cordas douradas brancas estão amarradas a cada pulso e a cada tornozelo, e parecem puxá-la, exceto que eles não estão puxando. O cabelo ruivo dela está jogado sobre a cabeça caída dela, escondendo o rosto dela da vista deles. Sirius é o primeiro a se sacudir. Ele cutuca o amigo dele, tentando fazer que ele vá até ela. James sai do seu atordoamento, e eles começam a ir até ela, mas eles param novamente, quando outro Comensal da Morte se aproxima.

Ele não está usando uma máscara, e Sirius o reconhece imediatamente.

"Snivellus!" ele fala furiosamente, começando a andar para a frente, para atacar. James o segura, e o impede.

"Espera!" ele sussurra. "Espera até ele sair, aí nós vamos."

"Se ele machucar ela, eu juro que eu vou arrancar o pequeno seboso..." As palavras morrem na boca dele, que fica aberta em descrença, com o que ele vê o seu inimigo mais antigo fazer.

Mexendo a varinha dele, as cordas desaparecem e ele a segura antes que ela atinja o chão. Ele retira o cabelo do rosto dela. "Lily? Lily!"

"Severus?" ela responde fracamente, mal conseguindo erguer a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que tinha dito para você ficar fora disso."

"Humm?" a cabeça dela rola para um lado novamente; na verdade, para o ombro do Snape.

"Vamos, Lil. Você não tem tempo. Você tem que ir, agora. Daqui a pouco enquanto eu vou ter que contar para eles que você fugiu, e quando eu contar, eu quero que você tenha ido. Não somente ido, mas ido para bem longe, você entende?" ele diz, ajudando ela a se levantar.

"Sim." ela diz, soando estar levemente mais forte. A determinação que eles estão tão acostumados a ouvir, voltando a voz dela.

"Você consegue ir sozinha?"

"Eu não tenho muita escolha, não é? Mas eu não sei o caminho."

Snape conjura um pedaço de papel, que começa a se dobrar sozinho para uma ave de origami, que flutua no ar na frente dela. "Isso vai te mostrar a saída. Rápido. O mais rápido que você puder."

"E quanto aos outros?"

"Têm outros?" ele pergunta, com os olhos estreitando. Lily não responde. "Ah bem, eu posso culpar a sua fuga neles. Agora vá. Eventualmente eu vou ser assassinado por isso."

"Então por que você continua a fazer isso?"

"Somente Merlin sabe. Só não me faça fazer isso novamente."

"Obrigada, Severus."

"Vamos!" ele diz, empurrando ela afobadamente na direção da ave que está voando para longe. "Rápido!"

Snape se vira e começa a caminhar para longe, e a Lily começa a tropeçar fracamente no sentido deles. James imediatamente vai até ela, esquecendo a capa, e segura um dos braços dela e coloca em volta da cintura dele, para suportá-la, e apressar a caminhada dela.

Com a ajuda do origami de papel, eles saem do labirinto em 10 minutos, com todos eles escondidos embaixo da capa quando saem. Eles não falam nada, caminhando o mais rápido que ousam (o que é mais rápido do que a Lily poderia agüentar). As pernas dela enfraquecem constantemente, e o James tem que carregar ela durante várias partes do caminho. Sirius tem certeza que os pés deles estão visíveis; na pressa deles, eles não se importaram em se agachar, ou tomar o tempo necessário para ficarem completamente escondidos.

Sirius acelera a moto fortemente quando eles saem. Ele está tão furioso que ele está controlando o temperamento dele por pouco. Ele tenta, ele honestamente tenta, mas é tão ofensivo, tão errado, tão desleal.

Snape. Snape de todas as pessoas. Por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, tem que ser ele?

Ele dirige por alguns minutos, até eles estarem fora da cidade, mas incapaz de agüentar mais, ele pára no acostamento da rua.

"Por que nós paramos?" James pergunta, aconchegando a pequena traidora nos braços dele.

"Que diabos foi aquilo, Evans?" ele grita furiosamente. "Snape? Snape! Você está em contato com o Snape? Um Comensal da Morte? Você sabe o que ele é! O que ele faz! Como que você pode fazer isso?"

"Sirius, não é isso."

"Parece ser! Parece que ele acabou de salvar a sua vida! Você se importa em explicar isso?" ele grita novamente.

"Não." ela responde.

"Não é bom o suficiente!" ele grita.

"Eu conhecia ele. Nós crescemos juntos. Ele era como um irmão para mim." ela explica relutantemente.

"Um o quê?" Sirius pergunta, horrorizado. Sirius nunca havia experimentado o ciúme antes na vida dele, mas arde dentro dele agora. Ele que deveria ser a pessoa que ela venerasse, a pessoa que a protegesse, a pessoa que…

"Foi a muito tempo atrás. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu o vi faz anos. Nós nos distanciamos."

"E depois de todos esses anos, e de se distanciarem, ele ainda arrisca a vida dele para te salvar?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"E quanto a você?" ele ataca para ela, furiosamente.

"O que tem eu?"

"Depois de todos esses anos, e quanto a você?"

"Eu sou grata pelo o que ele fez."

"Não minta! Você se importa com o cretino! Admita! James, pára de abraçar ela, ela traiu nós dois!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily quer fugir, teria fugido caso as pernas dela tivessem forças para carregá-la. Eles viram, o segredo vergonhoso dela, o que ela escondia mais cuidadosamente, agora é conhecido pelas duas pessoas das quais ela mais queria manter escondido.

"Sirius, pára com isso."

"Não! Ele é um Comensal da Morte detestável, e você… você..."

"Só porque nós dois crescemos na mesma vizinhança isso me faz uma traidora? Sirius, você é mais importante para mim do que ele é! Eu amo você!"

"Oh, e isso deveria fazer eu me sentir melhor, não é? Não me faz ser muito especial, aparentemente você ama todo mundo, até o Snape!" ele cospe.

James não disse nada. Ela não sabe se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Ela não consegue deixar de contar na mente dela. 2 minutos. Ela escala para fora do carrinho lateral para ficar ao lado dele, comandando as pernas dela para não desabarem.

Ela olha para ele, e ele olha de volta por um longo tempo. Os olhos dele nunca estiveram tão duros. "Sirius, você se lembra do que eu te disse ontem?"

"Ha! Como que eu posso confiar em uma palavra que você diga?"

"Sirius, por favor." ela implora, perdendo a coragem. 3 minutos. Ela reza que ela não chegue a 6. James disse que são cinco ou para sempre.

"Por favor o quê? Por favor, esqueça que eu descobri a verdade?"

"Por favor, entenda."

"Oh, eu entendo perfeitamente, Evans."

"Você não entende, senão você não estaria fazendo isso!"

Ela sabe que o Sirius se sente traído, sabe nos olhos dele, que essa é a prova suprema que as mulheres não podem ser confiadas. Ela, a única mulher que ele permitiu dentro do coração dele, o machucou profundamente.

"Sirius, eu sei que eu machuquei você, mas eu não fiz isso de propósito! Eu não conhecia você quando eu tinha 3 anos. Se eu pudesse mudar o meu passado, eu me omitiria completamente dele! Eu gostaria que eu nunca tivesse conhecido ele! Eu me arrependo de cada dia da minha vida que nós éramos próximos! Você acha que eu tenho orgulho de ter amado um Comensal da Morte? Acha que me dá satisfação que eles tenham me pedido para me unir a eles? Você acha que não me mata saber que a culpa é minha que eles mataram os meus pais porque eu os recusei?" Ela não sabe se as lágrimas que caem são de raiva ou miséria. Ambas as emoções parecem rodopiar dentro dela, como uma. "Eu era uma criança estúpida! Eu não sabia! Eu não pensei! Eu sei muito melhor agora. Os meus olhos estão abertos, e Sirius, eu juro pela vida do James, que você é muito mais importante para mim. Eu preciso de você."

Sirius fica parado ali de braços cruzados, encarando ela inescrutavelmente. Ele esconde todos os pensamentos dele dela. Lily está começando a entrar em pânico agora. Quanto tempo se passou? 4 minutos? 5?

"Sirius…" ela diz, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele agarra o pulso dela com força, impedindo ela de tocar ele, e jogando para longe. Por mais que ela não queira, ela grita de dor, quando a mão dele e o tecido da roupa dela irritam as abrasões empoladas no pulso dela. Ela retira o braço dela rapidamente, apoiando no peito dela.

"Desculpa!" ele diz imediatamente, segurando o braço dela mais cuidadosamente para examinar o machucado mais cuidadosamente. Lily suspira aliviada. Se ele está preocupado em machucar ela, então ele não está bloqueando ela. Ele ainda a ama, ainda se importa. "Eu… não sabia."

Ela ainda está chorando. Merlin, ela está chorando muito, mas ela está tão feliz em não ter perdido o Sirius, que ela não consegue impedir. Ela se joga nele, e o abraça fortemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sabe que o Sirius e a Lily têm um dinâmica interessante e única, então ele simplesmente os deixa sozinhos.

O pedaço do pergaminho ainda está no bolso dele, ele o sente lá, frágil e seco contra os dedos dele. Ele sabe o que diz, e agora ele sabe quem o mandou.

_**Você deveria ter ficado 'morta'. Você estava mais segura desse jeito. Eles não vão ficar felizes com isso.**_

_**S**_

Uma vez, ele salvou a vida do Snape, e o Snape pagou aquele débito e mais agora, tendo feito o mesmo pela pessoa cuja a vida é mais preciosa do que a dele. Como que ele pode verdadeiramente odiar o Severus agora, tendo visto a bondade que ele é capaz de fazer? Nunca, em todos os sete anos juntos, o James viu o Snape agir daquele jeito, ouviu ele falar daquele jeito.

James não se sente traído. Ela escondeu isso dele, mas isso não é algo novo, e ele pode entender o porque dela ter feito isso. Ela tinha medo que ele fosse reagir do jeito que o Sirius reagiu. É claro que ela está envergonhada por isso. Ele se lembra de perguntar no caminho para a irmã dela. Tudo faz sentido agora. Várias perguntas foram respondidas, e ele não a ama nenhum pouco menos por isso.

Ela ainda está chorando quando ela se vira para ele, com esperança e medo escritos no rosto dela. Para erradicar os medos dela, ele sorri para ela. "Viu só? Sirius pode ouvir a razão. Vamos sair daqui. Snape disse para ir para longe, e eu não sei quanto a você, mas isso ainda não é exatamente o que eu consideraria uma distância confortável."

Ela suspira e sorri fracamente. Ele estica os braços, convidando ela de volta para o carrinho lateral, aonde ela entra desajeitadamente, e se derrete nele.

"Oh, James, eu estou tão cansada. Voldemort, ele… ele..."

"Shhh… Descansa. Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu quando chegarmos a casa do Sirius." Ele sussurra, acariciando o cabelo dela, e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu te amo." ela diz, com a voz muito baixa, mais baixa que um sussurro. Ele beija a pálpebra fechada dela, e eles saem novamente.

Enquanto eles continuam o caminho deles até em casa, Lily cai no sono, e James faz um ode ao Horace Slughorn e a Felix Felicis.

_Ele não a perdeu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Peço mais uma vez, por favor, deixem um review por capítulo, ok? Quero saber o que acham de cada um deles!

Para quem não lê o meu blog, o meu noivo chegou para me visitar por um mês, então as próximas atualizações vão demorar um pouco mais. Espero que entendam… O próximo capítulo tem em torno de 30 páginas, então não devo demorar tanto. Creio que no fim de semana que vem estou postando.


	51. No qual a Lily não é a Lily

A/N: Desculpem a demora, mas o meu noivo está me visitando por um mês. E depois de ficarmos 8 meses separados, espero que vocês entendam o porque da demora desse capítulo…

Foi criada uma comunidade no Orkut para essa fic! O link está no meu perfil! Dêem uma olhada e participem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Cada Outra Meia-Noite

Capítulo 51: No qual a Lily não é a Lily

Uma vez em Londres, Sirius sai da moto dele, e vai para o carrinho lateral para pegar a Lily, que ainda está dormindo, do James, para que ele possa sair do carrinho, antes de pegar a garota de volta.

"Lily?" Sirius pergunta hesitantemente, cutucando ela.

"Shh, não acorda ela, nós não sabemos pelo o que ela passou." James diz, virando de costas para o Sirius, como se isso fosse capaz de impedir qualquer som de alcançar ela.

Sirius incerto, passa a mão pelo cabelo dele. 'É precisamente isso que me incomoda.' ele pensa. "Mas geralmente ela tem sono leve." Ele diz, cutucando ela novamente.

James olha de cara feia para o Sirius, enquanto o Sirius abre a porta para eles. "Ela está exausta." ele explica. "Aonde está o Remus?"

"Se ele não estiver no sofá, então eu não sei. Talvez tenha saído."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Geralmente ela tem sono leve, puh. Ele está falando isso de propósito.' James pensa amargamente, enquanto coloca ela no sofá. "Nós vamos descansar um pouco antes de irmos, ok?"

"Certo..."

Sirius sai para a cozinha, e James, incapaz de pensar em algo útil que ele possa fazer, o segue.

Sirius está com a varinha a postos e apontada para o origami de papel, que bate as asas em cima do balcão da cozinha, sem ter força suficiente para levantar vôo. O bico dele está amassado, e o pescoço está torcido, quebrado pela viagem no bolso do Sirius. É uma visão lamentável.

Logo em seguida, uma faísca sai da varinha do Sirius, acendendo a ponta da asa do origami de papel. A chama se espalha lentamente, consumindo o resto do corpo dele.

James olha para o melhor amigo dele, que somente olha de volta com cara feia, como se estivesse dizendo, 'O quê? Tem algum problema com isso?'

Não, James não tem nenhum problema com isso. Nenhum. Na verdade, ele coloca a mão no bolso dele, para pegar o pedaço amassado de pergaminho, algo que ele não se importaria de adicionar a fogueira…

A ave continua a bater as asas e se contorcer, lutando até o final. James imagina se os seus últimos movimentos espasmódicos somente ajudaram o fogo espalhar mais rapidamente. Mas o que isso importa na verdade. Se tivesse ficado deitado e esperando, teria tido o mesmo resultado, estava condenado, não importa o que acontecesse. Podia, pelo menos, morrer lutando.

O origami, ele quer dizer. Ele, é claro, que não se permite ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele tem que ser forte e otimista, pelo bem da Lily, assim como o dele mesmo.

_**Você deveria ter ficado 'morta'. Você estava mais segura desse jeito. Eles não vão ficar felizes com isso.**_

_**S**_

A mensagem parece ridicularizar ele, zombando dele, em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ousando que ele faça isso.

Mas é a carta da Lily; ele não tem o direito de destruí-la. Ele deveria mostrar para ela. Mas como que ela vai reagir? Ela vai ficar chateada? Ou pior, ela vai comovida?

O pedaço de pergaminho está perto da mancha que uma vez foi o origami, que os levou para fora das minas. 'Bem pesado para somente um pedaço de papel.' James pensa. Queimar ou não queimar? Ele sabe muito bem o que ele quer fazer, mas ele está em um contraste, dolorosamente e igualmente ciente do que ele deveria fazer. Dar para a Lily e deixar que ela se livre, ou fique com o papel, como ela achar melhor.

Mas ela vai realmente ficar com o papel? James sabe por explorações, que ela mantém as cartas dele, será que ela também vai manter essa? E ainda, ela disse ao Sirius que não quer ter nada a ver com o Snape. Então qual é o problema em destruir uma pequena mensagem que ela nem mesmo sabe que existe? Pode salvá-la de mais dor ainda.

Ele murmura e bagunça o seu cabelo já bagunçado, enquanto olha de cara feira para o pergaminho polêmico. Ele está racionalizando de novo, e ele sabe disso. Ele vai somente entregar o pergaminho para ela quando ela acordar, mesmo que somente sirva para lembrar a ela que o Snape que a salvou, não ele.

A mensagem que ele estava encarando fica em chamas. Não começa de um lugar e se espalha como aconteceu com o pássaro. Em vez disso, parece que tudo entra em chamas de uma só vez, em fogo por um segundo poderoso, e logo em seguida não tem nada exceto uma mancha preta e um pouco de fumaça.

'Bem, não tem o porque debater agora.' ele pensa. Aparentemente, o Sirius fez a decisão por ele.

"Obrigado, Almofadinhas."

"Eu não fiz isso." ele responde, apontando para a varinha dele, que está guardada seguramente dentro do bolso dele, para provar o que ele disse.

"Oh..." Que vergonhoso. Somente agora ele entende o quanto que a Lily se sentiu envergonhada com a magia acidental dela. Ele é um adulto. Ele deveria ser capaz de controlar as emoções dele, não deixá-las escapar dele. Ele não deveria perder o controle nessa idade. E com a profissão dele! Isso é ainda mais vergonhoso. Um professor/auror deveria ser capaz de conter e controlar a magia dele.

Mas o mais vergonhoso de tudo, entretanto, é que no final das contas, foi o egoísmo dele que venceu. Não foi a auto-preservação da Lily, nem algo bom como protegê-la do perigo; não foi nem mesmo raiva justificada. Não, foi completamente e inteiramente egoísmo. Ele deixou acontecer o que ele queria, não o que ele sabia que era correto. Ele bagunça o cabelo dele desastradamente, e limpa a 'evidência' do pequeno 'acidente' dele. Sirius não fala nada sobre isso, e por isso ele é grato.

Sirius pega dois copos e uma garrafa de algo que parece ser bem potente, e coloca no balcão. Embora a bebida seja forte, ele enche os dois copos pela metade.

"Nós vamos ter que voltar daqui a pouco."

"E?"

"Não beba e voe."

"Eu duvido que o tráfico aéreo esteja muito terrível." ele diz sarcasticamente. "E isso é somente para impedir que os tolos escorreguem das vassouras. Além do que, é somente um."

Na verdade três, mas mesmo assim James aceita o copo, e brinda com o do Sirius.

"Saúde." Sirius diz, tomando um gole.

Fica silencioso por um tempo, ambos os homens estão muito perturbados com os seus próprios pensamentos para compartilhá-los. Depois de vários minutos (e vários goles a mais), Sirius faz uma tentativa.

"Você sabe como que ela disse..." ele começa, mas pára. As sobrancelhas dele se franzem, enquanto ele encara o copo na mão dele. Ele toma outro gole, e faz outra tentativa. "Eles podem ter..." Mas novamente ele não consegue terminar. Ele suspira furiosamente, e tenta mais uma vez. "E se você-sabe-quem..." ele pára por uma terceira vez. Frustrado, ele engole o restante da bebida dele, bate com o copo na mesa, e resmunga, "Esquece.", antes de sair rapidamente da cozinha, subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do quarto dele.

James sabe que o Sirius jamais diria na verdade o que está preocupando ele, mas somente agora ocorre para ele (depois de ver o homem se esforçar tanto) que talvez o Almofadinhas simplesmente não saiba como.

James leva o copo dele com ele para a sala de estar, aonde ele senta na poltrona ao lado do sofá aonde a Lily está deitada.

Ele vai dar mais uma hora para ela descansar. É claro que a próxima viagem até Hogwarts vai levar horas, e ela também pode descansar então, mas não é o mesmo que algumas poucas horas em um lugar quieto, quente e confortável.

Enquanto ele bebe, ele imagina se eles podem arriscar aparatar para Hogwarts. Parece ser seguro o suficiente. Qualquer pessoa que esteja interessado neles, sabe que é para lá que eles estão indo mesmo, e quando chegassem, eles estarão seguros no castelo. Se a Lily não estiver disposta, eles sempre podem fazer aparatação acompa…

"Ei!" ele grita alto, quando tem a idéia. Ele derruba a bebida dele, que mancha a calça dele, mas ele limpa desastradamente com a varinha dele.

Aparatação, é quando uma pessoa quebra o espaço, saindo de um local para entrar em outro. Aparatação acompanhada é simplesmente levar uma pessoa junto com você, através da fenda que você já criou para você mesmo. Não envolve que eles façam a fenda deles. Portanto a pessoa que está acompanhando a aparatação seria, em teoria, indetectável. Eles não seriam capazes de dizer quando você está aparatando sozinho ou com outra pessoa.

Que realização excelente. Ele sabe que a teoria mágica dele é legítima, mas ele gostaria de ter um jeito seguro de testá-la, mas ele sabe que provavelmente não tem. Ele se lembra que o Dumbledore disse que as Chaves de Portais são detectáveis. James nunca pensou realmente nos mecanismos mágicos das Chaves de Portais, mas agora que ele está pensando sobre isso, ele imagina que Dumbledore esteja correto. (Não que ele jamais tenha duvidado disso.) As Chaves de Portais criam portais para cada pessoa que está utilizando o canal, quaisquer que seja esse. A sensação de viajar por Chave de Portal é um indicador bom o suficiente disso. Não é ser espremido pelo espaço, é ter um espaço criado para cada pessoa que está tocando o objeto naquele instante, e passando por aquele canal. Todo mundo tocando o veículo teria o seu próprio caminho criado para eles, é por isso que eles podem soltar e sair a qualquer momento… Portanto todo mundo seria detectável. Uma pena que isso não traga nada de bom. Tanto ele quanto a Lily estão com certeza sendo monitorados.

James ouve a porta abrir. Mas não é a porta do Sirius.

O corpo magro do Remus parado na porta. Os ossos do rosto dele sempre foram tão salientes assim? Tão evidentes? Talvez seja somente a luz. Ele coloca um dedo nos lábios dele, para impedir que o amigo dele o cumprimente muito alto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Remus entra na residência na qual ele está se intrometendo ultimamente (ou pelo menos parece assim para ele), a primeira reação dele foi prazer em ver James e Lily de volta em segurança. Ele ia perguntar aonde está o Sirius, quando o James coloca um dedo nos lábios. Remus concorda com a cabeça, e fecha a porta silenciosamente.

"Sirius?" ele sussurra, perguntando.

"Lá em cima." ele responde, apontando com o dedão dele desnecessariamente para cima.

"Está todo mundo bem?"

"Acho que sim."

"Como foi?"

James não responde, ele simplesmente balança os ombros, e diz, "Hummm." Uma resposta frustrante. Remus estava esperando ter mais informações. Ou qualquer tipo de informação. Ele olha de cara feia, e se senta na última cadeira restante. James abaixa o copo dele na frente do Remus.

"Você pode beber se quiser." ele diz, se inclinando para trás, e ficando confortável. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira. Remus olha para o relógio. Não são nem mesmo 10 horas da manhã, e eles já estão bebendo?

'Hummm' mesmo, Remus pensa. O que o James não está contando para ele? Eles todos parecem estar exaustos, mas eles estão esgotados por terem vencidos, ou por terem sido derrotados? Ele faz uma cara feia para si mesmo. Deixando o copo de bebida intocado (uma vez na vida dele), Remus sai para procurar o outro amigo dele, no andar de cima. Talvez o Sirius esteja mais acordado e mais disposto a compartilhar informações.

Remus está acostumado a casa ser parada e quieta, tendo ficado sozinho aqui tão regularmente. Sirius geralmente está fora com mulheres, ou fingindo estar saindo com mulheres quando ele estava, na verdade, trabalhando (Remus suspeita que o amigo dele trabalhe mais no Semanário das Bruxas do que ele deixe aparecer). Mas agora parece estar extraordinariamente silencioso, já que tem 5 pessoas dentro da casa. Enquanto ele sobe as escadas, ele percebe pela primeira vez, o quanto que o 3º e o 5º degraus fazem barulho.

Não é somente o fato que ele tenha que ser silencioso. Ele é silencioso pela maior parte do tempo, ele não se importa com o silêncio. Na verdade, ele gosta do silêncio. O que o faz ser tão desconfortável é que tem algo aqui que não está sendo dito. Isso faz o silêncio ser mais pesado e mais opressivo, tanto que ele se esquiva com o som que a mão dele faz, quando ele bate levemente na porta do Sirius.

Assumindo que o Sirius deve estar descansando, assim como os outros dois, Remus vira, pensando que ele pode ousar cochilar em um dos quartos, já que a Lily está ocupando o sofá no momento. Sirius freqüentemente insistiu que ele utilizasse um dos quartos, mas isso seria assumir que ele está vivendo aqui. E ele está fazendo o máximo possível para encontrar um emprego, e conseguir o seu próprio lugar para morar, para que ele possa parar de depender da generosidade dos amigos deles para tudo.

Achando que ele possa muito bem sentar no andar de baixo, ele começa a descer os degraus, quando a porta se abre atrás dele. As sobrancelhas do Sirius se erguem pela metade, imitando a sua meia surpresa. "Aluado," ele diz, chegando para trás da porta, abrindo-a para deixar o amigo entrar. "Vem, entra."

Se sentindo excepcionalmente nervoso, ele entra. "Tem algum problema?" Remus pergunta. "O Pontas não me disse nada."

"Porque ele não sabe de nada." Sirius responde simplesmente. Remus abre a boca para continuar a perguntar, mas o Sirius o interrompe, respondendo a pergunta que ele sabia que o Remus ia perguntar. "E eu também não."

"Como que vocês não sabem?"

"Porque nós não estávamos lá." ele diz com um suspiro, caindo graciosamente em um sofá escarlate. Com uma perna pendurada no sofá, a outra arqueada de tal forma que o joelho dele está apontando para o teto, Sirius parece estar perfeitamente calmo, até mesmo entediado. Remus sabe que esse não é o caso.

"Ela está bem?"

"Eu também não sei disso." Sirius fala lentamente. Remus percebe que o Sirius está evitando contato visual.

"Almofadinhas..."

"Nós nos separamos mais cedo." ele diz, soltando um suspiro irritado, como se soubesse que o Remus não ia deixar ele escapar dessa tão facilmente. Ele balança a mão dele preguiçosamente no ar. "Tudo que nós sabemos é que ela encontrou com você-sabe-quem em algum ponto da noite, quando nós finalmente a encontramos e a libertamos..."

"Libertaram ela?"

"Nós saímos imediatamente. Ela mencionou alguma coisa sobre Aquele Que Não Deve ser Nomeado. Isso é tudo."

Remus duvida muito disso, mas não parece que ele vai conseguir obter qualquer informação extra. Mesmo assim, ele foi mais informativo do que o Pontas.

"Eu entendo." ele diz, dando um olhar ao amigo dele que teria sido mais impressivo caso ele tivesse óculo para olhar por cima. Não que isso importasse. Sirius não olharia para ele mesmo. "Por que vocês não perguntaram para ela?"

"Que pergunta excelente, Aluado!" ele diz com um ânimo falso. Uh oh, ele puxou para muito longe. O sarcasmo aparente é prova suficiente.

"Desculpa." ele se desculpa. "Eu não acho que eu entendo."

"Eu também não, cara. Eu também não." A voz dele se abaixa mais uma vez, e ele belisca a parte do nariz dele que encontra as sobrancelhas dele, como se ele estivesse com uma dor de cabeça. Ele provavelmente tem. Sirius sempre foi tão particular sobre precisar do sono dele, e agora é óbvio que ele não dormiu nada.

Sem dizer mais nada, Remus balança a cabeça (não que o Sirius tenha visto isso), e sai do quarto. Ele percebe que o James está claramente dormindo, enquanto ele caminha pela sala de estar para a cozinha. Ele coloca a garrafa dele de volta no lugar, e procura por algo mais substancial para encher o estômago dele.

Merlin, ele está tão cansado. Ele sempre odiou se sentir tão cansado. Ele sempre perde os acontecimentos. Pensando que ele possa simplesmente tirar um cochilo, em vez de comer mais da comida do Sirius, ele retorna para a sala de estar e se joga na cadeira. Ele estuda a garota adormecida por um instante, antes de também cair no sono.

Leva mais uma hora para que o Sirius finalmente quebre, e que o silêncio terrível e perfeito seja quebrado…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Precisa de muito barulho para acordar o James, e é um SMACK alto e poderoso que o acorda. Pulando do assento dele, leva um minuto para que ele perceba o que aconteceu. Sirius está parado encima da Lily, segurando uma mão machucada na outra. Ele bateu nela. James vai começar a gritar com o amigo dele, quando percebe que a Lily ainda está dormindo, que provavelmente é o motivo pelo o qual o Sirius fez isso. O alívio em saber que ela não sentiu o tapa não se compara com o medo em saber o que o Sirius vai contar para ele.

"Como eu havia pensado. Ela não vai acordar. Maldito..." mas ele não termina a injúria ele. Ele simplesmente passa uma mão muito vermelha pelo cabelo. Remus também está parado ao lado deles, olhando de cara feia. "Bem, então o que vamos fazer? St. Mungos? Já que é aqui em Londres? Muito mais perto com a moto."

"Nós vamos aparatar. Para Hogwarts."

"Muito arriscado."

"Um de vocês leva a Lily, o outro me leva. Eu não acho que nós seremos detectados dessa forma."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não completamente. Mas nesse ponto, eu não me importo mesmo."

"Bem, você deveria. Ser imprudente, e agir sem pensar, pode deixar uma pessoa em apuros." diz Sirius, com um toque de raiva na voz dele. É uma lembrança não muito súbita que atinge o James dolorosamente. Ele pensou muito bem nesse assunto, e chegou a conclusão que isso não é a mesma coisa de quando ele saiu no Natal.

"Nós vamos estar seguros quando estivermos nos terrenos de Hogwarts de qualquer jeito. E eu não quero levá-la para o St. Mungos." Não se ele estiver que ficar em Hogwarts, ou no ministério pela metade do tempo. Ele a quer por perto.

De alguma forma o James sabe que o Sirius que vai levar a Lily. Ele não reclama; não que o Sirius tivesse ouvido, caso ele tivesse reclamado. Ele se foi antes mesmo do James olhar para o Remus, para perguntar se ele o levaria. Depois que eles ouviram o Almofadinhas ir embora, ele não tem escolha exceto ir com o Aluado, então ele nem se preocupa em pedir.

Atipicamente, Sirius está levitando ela, em vez de carregá-la no colo. Ele bate os pés como se estivesse em um ânimo furioso, enquanto caminha de Hogsmeade até o castelo. Remus e James correm atrás dele.

James espera na ala hospitalar, sabendo que a Madame Pomfrey vai falar alguma coisa, sobre ele trazer a Lily aqui de novo, e ele tem a intenção de cortá-la imediatamente com algo que ele já compôs na mente dele. Ela somente consegue dizer "Potter...", quando ele a interrompe com o discurso dele.

"Foi o Lord Voldemort que fez isso, não eu. E não, eu não sei o que foi, então guarde os seus sermões para crianças desobedientes, e dirija a sua atenção a realmente ajudar."

A curandeira, silenciada efetivamente, começa a remover o casaco da Lily. É um trabalho nojento. O pus das queimaduras se secou, grudando a Lily às roupas dela, então quando a Madame Pomfrey os remove, eles são rasgados e começam a soltar pus novamente. Teria sido doloroso, caso ela tivesse sido capaz de sentir isso. O pior de todos os machucados é o anel em volta da cintura dela. É nauseante olhar para isso, e os marotos viram de costas, para deixar a curandeira de estômago de ferro fazer o trabalho dela. Infelizmente, além de curar as queimaduras ("que não estão se curando apropriadamente," ela reclama), não tem nada mais que ela possa fazer.

"Isso está ficando bem cansativo, não é?" Sirius diz, casualmente. "Ela poderia pensar em fazer algo novo, em vez de ficar deitada inerte por horas e horas. Mudar um pouco, esse ato está ficando velho."

"Não é um ato." James fala irritadamente. "Não fale como se fosse culpa dela."

"Pode muito bem ser, a gente não sabe."

"Bem, nós não sabemos ao certo, então a não ser que você tenha algo útil para dizer..."

"E se o cérebro dela foi estragado de novo?"

"Almofadinhas!" Remus reprime, tentando fazer que o Sirius continue a deixar o James mais nervoso. Mas aparentemente é isso que o Sirius quer fazer.

"Supondo que dessa vez, ela nunca acorde? O que você vai fazer então, hein Pontas?"

"Sirius!" Remus grita, puxando o amigo para longe. Ele continua em um sussurro feroz, que mesmo assim chega aos ouvidos do James. "O que você acha que está fazendo? Eu não sei porque você está tentando deixá-lo nervoso, mas pare, ok?"

"Por que? Não falar sobre isso não vai fazer que o problema vá embora, não é? Posso pelo menos descrever para ele, para que ele fique preparado para o que quer que aconteça."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe tão bem quanto você o que pode vir a acontecer. Pense no seu amigo, e lide com a sua dor de outra forma. Se você não pode apoiá-lo, se manda." Remus dá um pequeno empurrão no Sirius, enquanto caminha de volta para o lado do James.

Sirius olha de cara feia para o Remus, e dá dois passos na direção da porta da Ala Hospitalar, quando a voz da Lily o para. Ela não diz nada que o faça parar em curiosidade, ou para cumprimentá-la em estar de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Em vez disso, ele fica congelado, em um horror chocado com o som dos gritos dela.

Madame Pomfrey voa de volta, gritando para eles saírem do caminho dela até a Lily. Eles chegam para trás, e a deixam passar, e encaram a Lily com expressões que variam de dor e descrença.

"Ela está caindo." Sirius diz. James está surpreso que ele consiga ouvir qualquer coisa com todo o barulho. Mas talvez ele não tenha ouvido corretamente. O que ele disse não faz muito sentido.

Depois de vários minutos tentando fazer, de várias formas, que ela parasse de gritar, Madame Pomfrey desiste. O rosto dela, de todas as pessoas reunidas aqui, aparenta ser o mais angustiado. Talvez seja porque ela esteja sentindo a culpa adicional por ter falhado como curandeira, ou talvez porque a mulher não se preocupe em esconder o desgosto dela como os homens, que estão fazendo o melhor esforço possível para ficar com os rostos estóicos.

Sirius é o primeiro a sair. Ele levanta os braços no ar, derrotado, e caminha para fora depois de sussurrar vários palavrões que ninguém consegue ouvir. Quando os gritos da garota ficam mais altos e mais intensos, James segue o exemplo do Sirius, com a máscara de estoicismo caída completamente.

Remus é o único que permanece, estando muito mais acostumado aos gritos de agonia, tanto mental, quanto física. É verdade que ele nunca ouviu a Lily, ou qualquer outra mulher, gritar desse jeito, mas ele ainda entende.

Toda a dor, em um nível profundo, tem o mesmo som…

Madame Pomfrey dá um olhar culpado implorante ao Remus. Ele acena com a cabeça, pega uma cadeira, e se senta, deixando que a curandeira perturbada saia. A pesada tarefa de olhar a Lily cai sobre ele.

"Parece que somos somente você e eu, Lil."

Ela grita em uma resposta aparente.

"É, eu também não estou muito feliz com isso." ele confessa tristemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sonho da Lily é vívido e surreal, e obviamente não é dela. Uma mulher está parada na pia, lavando os pratos, secando com uma toalha de pratos, e os colocando na prateleira. Ela é uma mulher mais velha, em torno de cinqüenta anos, mas ainda assim muito bonita. Na verdade, caso a Lily tivesse visto essa mulher na rua, ela não teria dito que ela era bonita, mas nesse sonho ela é, porque nesse sonho a Lily não é a Lily, e ela ama essa mulher que ela sabe que se chama Muriel.

Muriel se vira, percebendo que a Lily estava observando ela.

"Oh, Tom." ela diz sorrindo. "Você me assustou. Eu não estava te esperando de volta tão cedo."

"Eu esqueci a minha caixa de ferramentas." ele explica, e então beija a bochecha enrugada e dura.

Ela rola os olhos, e sorri de forma engraçada. Ela não sabe como que qualquer pessoa pode esquecer suas ferramentas quando está pescando. Lily vai para o outro quarto para pegar as coisas que ela havia esquecido, e diz adeus para a sua mulher mais uma vez. Ela sai a pé. Não é tão longe, e ela não quer desperdiçar combustível. Eles tem que economizar. Ter um mercadinho não é exatamente lucrativo, mas está bom mesmo assim. Tom perdeu a sua ambição quando ele ainda era jovem, e quando a hora chegou, ele assumiu o comando do negócio da família sem reclamar, e sem arrependimentos.

Lily caminha por um trajeto de 3 quilômetros que ela nunca viu, mas mesmo assim se sente perfeitamente familiar, como se ela tivesse atravessado o mesmo caminho por 20 anos. O que ela fez, ou melhor, o Tom fez; é a mesma coisa.

Ela se senta no mesmo lugar de sempre ao lado do riacho, separa as coisas dela, e se senta em silêncio, com a linha de pesca na água, olhando os pássaros. A verdade é que ela gosta muito mais dos pássaros do que de pescar, mas não estava pensando nisso quando ela decidiu ter um hobby novo 25 anos atrás. Agora é tarde demais. Além do que, não importa mesmo. Ela somente gosta de se sentar no silêncio.

Hoje é muito especial. Uma coruja diferente, que não costuma morar na Inglaterra, mas que, por algum motivo, hoje está aqui, parada em um galho não muito distante. 'Athene noctua' ela diz para si mesma. Ela ouve o baixo arrulho da pomba de colar, antes que ela a veja, mas depois de muito tempo procurando pacientemente, ela a encontra. Streptopelia decaocto.

Geralmente ela vê melros, pardais, tentilhões, abelharucos, canoras e corvos. Nessa época do ano, no Inverno, os abelharucos estão por toda a parte. Talvez seja porque os outros pássaros sejam menos abundantes, e então os chapins (como os americanos os chamam) sejam simplesmente mais predominantes.

Fica mais difícil ver os pássaros enquanto fica mais escuro, e essa noite parece estar extraordinariamente fria. Tom odeia o frio. Ela guarda as coisas dela, e se levanta para voltar para casa. Ela não vai levar nenhum peixe de volta hoje, como de costume.

Ela sente uma queda repentina no ânimo dela, que é inexplicável, assim como a repentina queda na temperatura. Por algum motivo, ela está deprimida, e tem a certeza de que nunca mais será feliz novamente.

A neblina parece enevoar o caminho dela e a mente dela, de uma só vez, e ela sai do caminho de costume dela. Depois de muito tempo que ela ouve um som metálico abafado e um barulho, que ela percebe que ela derrubou a caixa de ferramentas e a vara de pescar dela. Ela está no chão, pouco ciente de Dover. Fica mais e mais turvo, enquanto a lembrança da Alemanha fica mais e mais forte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom acorda, com o rosto na neve. Um garoto de apenas 20 anos, e já querendo morrer. Ele está sozinho agora, separado do pouco restante deles que sobraram do regimento dele. Ele estava perdido na neve por dois dias, sem nada para comer. Se ele se importasse em olhar para os seus pés ou mãos, ele perceberia que eles estão azuis, congelados.

Foi o cachorro que o encontrou. Claramente os alemães acharam que ele estava tentando se esconder deles, por se enterrar na neve. Eles vêem a verdade, quando o levantam. Eles estavam gritando com ele antes disso. Ele não consegue entender que eles estavam dizendo para ele se levantar, mas não que ele pudesse levantar, de qualquer jeito.

Ele está feliz que o tenham encontrado. Eles vão tirá-lo da miséria dele e, ou vão matá-lo ou vão levá-lo como prisioneiro de guerra. Ele recebe com prazer as duas opções, as duas parecem ser muito boas. Se eles quisessem ser verdadeiramente cruéis, eles o deixariam aqui.

Ainda bem que eles não querem.

Ele está levemente ciente que ele está em um trem, enrolado no chão de um vagão de carga. Tem cheiro de mijo, mas talvez o cheiro seja dele. Ele não se importa. Ele está protegido do vento mordaz.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo ele ficou naquele trem, mas um garoto bondoso o ajuda a sair, quando chega a hora. Garoto? Não, o soldado alemão tem a mesma idade dele.

'Não, ele é um garoto. E eu também sou.' Somente garotos, fingindo, esperando, tentando provar que eles são homens, por estarem participando da guerra. Na época era tão honorável. Agora? Foi somente estupidez. Idiotice, insensatez. Parece ser tão infantil agora. Somente os jovens se registravam voluntariamente. Somente os jovens lutavam na guerra. Os velhos não. Não por causa dos ossos doloridos. Os mais velhos simplesmente sabem o que é melhor.

Enquanto ele é escoltado para dentro, pelos portões cercados por arame farpado, e torres de guarda, ele não consegue se impedir de agradecer todas as pessoas com as quais ele tem contato. "Danke." é a única palavra em Alemão que ele conhece, mas é tudo que ele precisa saber nesse ponto. Ele não se sente como um traidor, os agradecendo.

Quem o ajudou é um bom garoto, apesar de ser Alemão. Ele não foi nada, exceto bondoso. A única coisa que ele fez de errado, foi se unir ao exército. Seria hipocrisia da parte do Tom usar isso contra ele. Ele mesmo fez o mesmo erro. Esse garoto não é inimigo dele. Na verdade, ele decidiu que o único inimigo verdadeiro dele é a neve. Qualquer outra coisa é somente um adversário imaginado.

Tonto pela fome e doença, ele desmaia no momento que ele conhece Devane, o prisioneiro residente, que se acha responsável por todos os soldados Ingleses companheiros desse campo particular. Na verdade, ele poderia ter desmaiado de qualquer jeito, mesmo se não estivesse doente. Francis Devane tem uma personalidade bem opressora. Carisma e auto confiança emanam dele como um fedor poderoso. É forte o suficiente para derrubar um homem. Frank Devane está nos campos há anos. Quatro ou cinco. Ele se considera uma autoridade na vida do Campo dos Prisioneiros de Guerra. Ele tem um corpo sólido e se exercita diariamente. A verdade é que ele viu menos ação que qualquer pessoa aqui, mas dentro desses muros farpados, ele está no comando.

Tom fica surpreso em encontrar Lucas Benson ali. Ali de todos os lugares. Eles foram colegas de escola muito próximos. Ele chamava o Lucas de 'Benny', e ele o chamava de…

"Garoto Tommy! Que coisa, hein? É uma guerra pequena."

"Mundo." Tom corrige. O mundo realmente é pequeno. Mas a guerra não é. A guerra é grande. Muito grande. Grande demais para um mundo tão pequeno.

"Fico feliz em te ver mesmo assim." Ele aperta a mão do Tom. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Fui trazido ontem."

"Trazido de onde?"

"Do frio."

Lucas sorri. "Ah, você não mudou nada. Vamos, minha mãe acabou de me mandar uma geléia de framboesa em um pacote. Vamos experimentar, ok?"

Tom concorda e o segue.

O pão está levemente duro, mas a geléia está tão maravilhosa que ele poderia chorar.

"Como está?" Luke pergunta.

"Tem um gosto… lindo."

"Lindo? Ha. Como que alguma coisa pode ter um gosto lindo?"

Tom não sabe. Tudo o que ele sabe é que comer essa geléia o faz sentir da mesma forma que ele se sente quando olha o pôr do Sol. É lindo, e ele está contente.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre o Sam?" Tom pergunta, agora se sentindo vivo e curioso o suficiente para ser questionador sobre o velho grupo de amigos deles na escola secundária.

"Morreu na França."

"Oh."

"Hm."

"E Pims?"

"Foi explodido por um barco Alemão na Criméia."

"Oh."

"Hm."

Tom coloca de lado a geléia que tem um gosto lindo. Ele não vai mais fazer perguntas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, Frank vem até ele, e bate fortemente nas costas do Tom, e o carrega até um pequeno prédio que os próprios prisioneiros haviam construído para servir como um centro de recreação.

Devane tenta contar para ele sobre o último plano de fuga deles desses "Alemães malditos e terríveis."

Tom não quer escapar. Isso só o levaria de volta para a neve. Ele também não acha que os Alemães sejam terríveis. Eles o salvaram, alimentaram, e deram uma cama de verdade para ele dormir. Por que ele vai querer escapar disso? Ele prefere esperar bem aqui e continuar a aproveitar a generosidade deles até o fim da guerra. Óbvio que ele não fala nada disso…

Quando Luke fica com uma febre alta, Tom decide se sentar com ele. Pelo menos até a hora de recolher. Quando ele se levanta para ir ao banheiro (que na verdade é um anexo cheio de buracos), Lucas informa que ele também precisa ir, então ambos vão para o lado de fora.

"Ei, Tom, olha. Não tem nenhum guarda na torre!"

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está lá em algum lugar."

"Não, ele não está! Olha só, nós podemos tentar escapar agora. Eu tenho isso." Ele mostra dois alicates, de aparência rudimentar, da calça dele.

"Aonde você conseguiu isso?"

"Nós os fizemos. Eu sempre os levo comigo, caso a oportunidade apareça. Vamos, Tommy!"

Antes que o Tom tenha tempo para responder, ou o levar de volta para a cama, ele corre. Ele tem que culpar aquela febre estúpida. Caso o Lucas estivesse pensando claramente, ele nunca teria tentado. Tom sabe muito bem que não deve gritar para ele; isso somente traria uma atenção não desejada. Silenciosamente, ele corre atrás do amigo dele.

Ele o alcança no arame farpado, e tenta trazê-lo de volta.

"Me solta." ele sussurra. "Eu preciso desse braço para cortar."

"Não. Você vai voltar lá para dentro."

"Não vou!" ele grita excitadamente. "Nós vamos conseguir!"

O guarda está na torre dele. Ou pelo menos ele está lá agora. Isso fica bem claro quando ele começa a atirar neles.

Os dois homens caem no chão. Tom tenta perceber se ele foi atingido ou não. Ele acha que foi; Lucas cair em cima dele não faria que a perna dele se dobrasse desse jeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank está lá quando ele acorda.

"Vocês dois vão receber um tempo na geladeira por isso..." Ele diz, com um suspiro condescendente. Tom acha que Devane vai começar a dar reprovar eles, começando com 'se vocês tivessem esperado pelo meu plano...' Mas ele não reprova. Ele simplesmente diz. "Quando você puder, é claro."

"Ele achou que o guarda não estava lá..." Tom explica. Ele olha para a cama perto da dele, aonde Lucas dorme. Ambos foram atingidos nas pernas. Tom na esquerda, e Lucas nas duas.

Três dias depois, eles ainda estão confinados em suas camas. O sussurro do Luke o desperta do sonho dele, o qual ele já esqueceu, no meio da madrugada, mas parece que era um bom sonho.

"Tom! Ei, Tom!" ele sussurra roucamente.

Ele não responde. Talvez se o Luke achasse que ele está dormindo, ele pare.

"Tom! Eu tenho algo a dizer. É importante."

Ele fica quieto por mais um tempo, e Lucas solta o suspiro mais longo e mais exausto que ele já ouviu.

Ele está a ponto de responder, "Certo, o que foi?" quando ele percebe que o amigo dele não respirou novamente.

Acontece desse jeito de vez em quando. Envenenamento do sangue. Não tinham cirurgiões no campo, ninguém para tratá-los, exceto as pessoas normais. Mesmo que eles soubessem como amputar, eles não tinham nada para usar para poder amputar.

Tom se vira na cama, olhando para longe do homem morto, e pensa que quando essa guerra brutal terminar, ele vai passar a pescar. Um passatempo tão calmo, pacífico, inocente. Ele não vai mais atirar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom não está mais na Alemanha quando ele acorda. Na verdade, ele não sabe aonde ele está. Ele somente sabe que ele não quer estar aqui. Duas pessoas estão falando besteira. Besteira completa. Eles poderiam muito bem estar falando uma língua diferente. Eles estão vestidos de uma maneira igualmente ridícula. Loucos, os dois.

Ele foi seqüestrado? Ele não consegue se lembrar de nada; ele não tem idéia de como ele chegou aqui. Com certeza eles estão no subterrâneo. Da posição dele no chão, isso é tudo que ele pode realmente dizer. É praticamente escuro, e a única luz somente é suficiente para iluminar o rosto assustador de um dos homens.

Se é que isso é um homem. Com um rosto como esse, ele deveria estar no circo. É inumano, quase que serpentino.

"Ah, olá Tom." diz o homem com o rosto assustador. Agora que ele o ouviu, ele não tem certeza que seja realmente um homem. A voz é tão suave e aguda, como a de uma mulher.

Exceto que as vozes de mulheres não o assustam. A desse homem sim, e ele somente disse olá.

"Como… como você sabe o meu nome? Aonde eu estou?"

O homem ignora as perguntas do Tom, e começa de algum jeito a iluminar a caverna. Como, Tom não sabe dizer. Talvez tenha um interruptor em algum lugar. O homem mais assustador libera o subordinado dele, e focaliza os seus olhos (vermelhos?) assustadores nele.

Tom luta para se levantar, e tenta escapar, mas ele tropeça em coisas na sua tentativa. Ele é tomado por horror e descrença quando ele vê o que o fez tropeçar. Corpos. Ele não pode vê-los bem, mas eles parecem ser do tamanho de crianças. Mortas, todas elas.

Verdadeiramente aterrorizado agora, não somente nervoso e assustado como estava antes, ele se vira para o mutante. Ele não quer olhar, mas ele não consegue impedir.

"Eu receio que eu não posso deixar você sair." ele diz, e aponta uma vareta para ele. Quando ele se sente voar no ar, ele finalmente entende. Ele está sonhando. Isso é somente um sonho. Um pesadelo. Ele somente precisa se acordar.

O sonho não parece ter fim; somente fica pior e pior. Ele está amarrado no fogo, e o homem faz as coisas mais impossíveis e assustadoras que ele já viu. A dor é a única coisa que ele tem ciência. O cérebro dele rejeita todas as outras informações como impossíveis e sem importância. O homem continua a falar, mas Tom não ouve nenhuma palavra que ele diz. Isso parece enfurecer o homem cobra mais ainda, que de alguma forma faz a dor aumentar para um nível insuportável por um tempo, antes de diminuir, e ele só tem que se preocupar com o fogo, que já traz dor o suficiente.

'Pobre garota.' é o último pensamento real que ele se lembra de ter. Ele sabe que provavelmente ela vai sofrer como ele, e ele sente pena dela. Com uma aparência tão jovem e inocente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cena é estranha, e mesmo assim familiar. Um quarto branco, uma cama desconfortável, e quatro homens. Leva um instante para que o entendimento venha, e mais um instante para que a Lily determine se ela é Lily ou Tom. Quando ela chega a conclusão de que ela é, em fato, uma garota chamada Lily Evans, e que isso é uma cena da própria vida dela, ela olha em volta.

Ela fica somente meia desapontada de estar na Ala Hospitalar. Sim, é a Ala Hospitalar, mas isso também significa que ela está de volta em Hogwarts, e além disso, todos os quatro marotos estão aqui também. Peter está sentado em uma cama, mordendo as unhas; Remus está sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do Peter, com a cabeça abaixada de tal forma que o seu cabelo úmido está caído frouxamente sobre seu rosto. Sirius, com os braços cruzados bem apertados, está caminhando poderosamente, entre as portas da Ala Hospitalar e o armário de poções, para lá e para cá, sem parar. James está ocupando a cadeira ao lado da cama dela, com o seu cabelo bagunçado apoiado gentilmente na lateral do colchão dela. Os olhos dele estão fechados, mas ela duvida que ele esteja dormindo. A respiração dele não está tão profunda e ritmada quando as exalações que indicam o sono. Ela é mais rápida, menos ritmada e intercalada com um suspiro ocasional.

Ela estica a mão para passar no cabelo dele, enrolando os dedos dela sobre aqueles cachos maravilhosos. Um sorriso aparece nos cantos dos lábios dele. Os olhos dele se abrem e o sorriso dele aumenta; não é um sorriso radiante de dentes brancos brilhantes, mas um sorriso de alívio e contentamento, como o de uma mãe depois de dar a luz. Ela retira a franja da testa dele.

"Olá, amor." ele diz, com uma voz tão suave quanto o sorriso dele.

"Oi." ela tenta responder, mas a garganta dela está tão dolorida e seca que ela não consegue falar as palavras.

Ela fecha a cara com isso, e toca a garganta dela.

"Madame Pomfrey!" James grita alto. O grito dele não trás somente a curandeira para o lado da cama dela, mas os outros três homens também. "Ela está sem voz." James diz para a curandeira.

"Não é de se admirar, com o jeito que ela estava gritando." diz Sirius, com o seu tom conciso e reclamão traído pelo brilho nos olhos dele. "Bem vinda de volta, Cariad." ele continua depois de um tempo, bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Madame Pomfrey joga uma poção que arde a garganta dela, que apesar de todo o seu desagrado, parece lavar todos os detritos que a estavam bloqueando, deixando uma capa macia protetora, e um sabor de menta.

"Muito melhor." ela declara depois que a poção agiu completamente. O sorriso dela some. Ela foi desviada momentaneamente pelo sorriso de todo mundo. "Eu preciso falar com o Dumbledore." ela diz rapidamente, soando quase que em pânico.

Ela estava olhando para o Remus quando ela falou isso. Ele balança a cabeça, como se estivesse sido ordenado, e diz "Eu vou buscá-lo.", e sai do aposento.

"O que aconteceu? O que ele fez com você?" James pergunta.

"Espera. Eu não quero ter que repetir tudo de novo quando o Dumbledore chegar aqui."

"Ma ele não… quer dizer… você está bem, não está? Você não está..." Ele não termina a pergunta dele, mas ele não precisa.

"Com alguma maldição nova?" ela pergunta. "Não. Somente… confusa." ela pausa. "Um pouco."

"Eu te disse!" Sirius grita, apontando triunfalmente para o James. Ele então se vira para a Lily. "O que ele fez?"

Lily treme com a verdade. Ela preferiria ter encarado outro minuto de Maldição Cruciatus do que o quê o Voldemort fez. "Ele… estendeu a minha vida." ela diz envergonhadamente.

Pelo olhar no rosto de todo mundo, ela pode dizer que eles não acreditaram nela. É uma idéia escandalosa, é claro. Ela sabe disso. Eles claramente pensam que o cérebro dela está realmente confuso, e que ela perdeu a sanidade mental dela… mais uma vez.

"Ele o quê?" Peter pergunta, que estava encarando a Lily enquanto ele balança a cabeça dele rapidamente, como se quisesse sacudir a confusão no cérebro dele.

"Ele tirou a vida de alguém e deu, bem, parte dela, para mim."

"Como?" a pergunta do Sirius contem, na mente da Lily, quantidades iguais de curiosidade e cepticismo.

"Vamos esperar pelo Dumbledore." ela implora.

Quando Remus chega com o diretor algum tempo depois, ela relutantemente começa a contar a história dela. Ela conta praticamente tudo para eles; sobre Nagini, os duendes mortos, sobre Voldemort molestando o pobre Tom antes de matá-lo, dizendo que ela ainda poderia ser útil. Com uma vergonha crescente, ela conta como Voldemort tentou fazer com que ela se juntasse a ele (mais uma vez), e explica tudo sobre a pedra. Todos os olhos estão fixados nela. Ela não sabe a quem olhar enquanto fala, então ela fala a maior parte da história dela olhando para baixo, para os lençóis dela, os quais ela gira nas mãos dela, enquanto fala.

"Eu não sei como ele fez isso. Ele não somente matou o Tom, ele… ele arrancou a vida dele. Ele a manteve na pedra, e então ele..." ela pára, para controlar a respiração dela, e conter as várias emoções que se opõe, que ficam tentando interferir no discurso dela. "Então ele compartilhou comigo." ela finalmente termina.

"Qual foi a sensação?" vem a voz do Sirius. Ela não consegue dizer pelo jeito que ele disse isso, como que ele se sente com isso, o arrasto da voz dele mascara quase que tudo com indiferença, do mesmo jeito da Miranda Gasche. Ela ousa olhar para ele. Os olhos dele estão levemente apertados, em ponderação, mas algo desanimador brilha por baixo dos cílios dele.

Ela demora para responder, considerando as respostas variadas que ela poderia dar. Terrível, desprezível, horrível, repulsivo, maravilhoso… Como ela está muito envergonhada para responder o Sirius honestamente, ela não responde. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso." ela responde. Essa é a maior verdade de todas. "Ele disse que eu me uniria a ele, por vontade própria ou não. Seja no exército dele, ou na pedra dele, e ele me deu até de manhã para decidir. Felizmente James e Sirius me encontraram antes disso."

Ela espera que os dois homens não tenham contado a verdade por trás da fuga dela para os outros. Julgando pela cara fechada atribulada idêntica de todos, e os olhares incrédulos, ela percebe que eles não contaram.

Ninguém quer contar esse segredo, o Sirius por ódio e pelo orgulho ferido. James, em consideração a Lily, e a Lily pela sua própria consideração.

Ela continua, "Depois que nós escapamos, eu caí no sono e revivi partes da vida do Tom."

"Você quer dizer, Tom, o trouxa que foi assassinado?" Dumbledore pergunta por clarificação.

"Sim." ela responde, levemente confusa. Sobre qual outro Tom que ela poderia estar se referindo? Ela não divulga o passado particular do pobre homem, as coisas que não tem influência nenhuma, a não ser na própria vida dele. Ela conta o que o homem passou, e como ele foi parar nos poderes do Lorde das Trevas nos subterrâneos das minas. O pobre homem esbarrou nos dementadores, e foi levado para ser utilizado como a primeira tentativa da pedra do poder. Ela não menciona a maldição cruciatus. O fato que o Voldemort torturou um trouxa não surpreenderia ninguém, mas não ajudaria ninguém, e somente faria os outros se sentirem mal por ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois que ela termina de contar tudo, ela pega a varinha dela da cabeceira da cama e coloca a ponta na têmpora dela. James fica surpreso em ver não a fumaça prateada de costume, e sim uma fumaça bem vermelha, grossa e palpitante. James fecha a cara. É quase nauseante olhar para isso.

"Algo pode ser feito com isso? Eu não quero isso na minha mente." Dumbledore retira a sua própria varinha e coloca ponta a ponta com a da Lily. Como se estivesse mastigando um espaguete de forma barulhenta, a coisa é absorvida pela varinha do Dumbledore, contorcendo durante todo o caminho.

James fica impressionado com isso. Absorver um sonho não é somente um tributo ao poder do Dumbledore, mas também da própria varinha dele. James olha para o bolso dele, e vê a ponta de madeira para fora. Ele duvida que isso possa ser feito com algo desse tipo. Ele sempre pensou que a perícia na magia tinha a ver completamente com o próprio bruxo. Nunca ocorreu para ele que uma varinha possa ser melhor, mais forte, mais capaz, do que outra.

Algo que o Olivander disse para ele há mais de uma década atrás volta a mente dele. "A varinha escolhe o bruxo, meu garoto. Não o contrário." James se lembra de querer uma varinha com um coração de dragão como núcleo, não a pena de fênix que lhe foi dada. "As varinhas combinam com os seus donos, Sr. Potter. A sua é uma varinha boa. Eu ouso te dizer que você vai ser excelente em Transfiguração..."

Na época, James (o pirralho mimado que ele era) queria levar as duas varinhas. Ele não ficou satisfeito em ouvir que a varinha dele era boa para transfiguração. Na época ele achou que isso não era legal. Agora, é claro, ele ama a varinha dele, e é extremamente orgulhoso dela.

Mas se as varinhas foram verdadeiramente criadas para se combinarem aos seus donos, isso significa que os bruxos mais poderosos ('ou bruxas', ele inclui em justiça a Lily e a Minerva) têm varinhas mais poderosas? Se isso for o fato, James imagina que a varinha do Dumbledore seria uma arma bem assustadora, não importa quem a utilize, e particularmente quando o seu próprio dono utilizar.

James sorri para si mesmo. O núcleo da varinha da Lily é um pêlo de unicórnio. 'Teria que ser.' ele pensa de forma divertida. Olivander deve estar certo. Salgueiro com pêlo de unicórnio, excelente para Feitiços, a varinha da Lily combina perfeitamente com ela.

De repente ele quer que todo mundo saia, para que ele possa ficar sozinho com ela, abraçá-la bem apertado contra ele, e nunca mais soltar, nunca mais deixar que ela faça algo perigoso novamente.

As palavras do Sirius penetram no cérebro dele, embaçado pelo amor, e ele sabe a verdade. Lily não é dele. Ela pertence a uma causa muito maior do que qualquer pessoa. Enquanto que isso seja um ponto levemente doloroso de se conceder, ele sabe que é verdade. Ele tem que estar preparado a abrir mão dela a qualquer hora. O único consolo dele é que ele jamais vai perdê-la para outro homem. Somente a morte pode fazer uma reivindicação nela tão forte quanto a do James.

Ela havia dito que ela vai morrer pela causa, e James começa a entender vagarosamente o que ela quis dizer, assim como ele sabe que ele vai morrer por ela. Ela é a causa dele. Ele somente espera que esse dia não chegue logo.

Ele foi egoísta em querer mantê-la só para si mesmo. Egoísta e estúpido. Mas ela não está lutando agora, então isso não deveria ser um problema…

"Aonde está o Hagrid?" ela pergunta. James balança a cabeça para limpar os pensamentos dele e responder, mas Sirius responde antes.

"Ele está trabalhando. O turno dele com a Marlene é hoje. Oh, e não se preocupe, eu me encontrei com o Euphrates e resolvi tudo. Dumbledore e Moody organizaram para alguém preparar um relatório semanal para você ler, você sabe, para proteger a identidade dos membros da ordem."

"Você se encontrou com Weyland? Que dia é hoje? A quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"Hoje é dia 9." Remus responde. "Você está aqui fazem 3 dias e 3 noites. Mas o Hagrid estava aqui, ele tinha acabado de sair quando você acordou."

"Oh." ela diz baixinho, não dizendo mais nada, enquanto Dumbledore sai e a Madame Pomfrey se vira para expulsar o restante. Depois que cada um deles deu um beijo na Lily, eles saem. Ela segura a manga do James e sussurra implorando, "Volte para mim. Use a capa ou alguma outra coisa, mas volte para mim."

Os olhos dela estão brilhando e ela aparente estar levemente preocupada, como se ela estivesse com medo que ele não voltasse. James ri.

"Eu já tinha planejado voltar mesmo." ele a reassegura baixinho. Madame Pomfrey está com um olho de gavião na ala, então ele abdica de beijar ela, e somente dá uma piscadela do jeito maroto para ela, antes de sair.

Quando James entra na sala comunal da Lily, ele encontra os 3 amigos dele ali, esperando por ele. Ele não indaga como que eles conseguiram entrar. A Lily disse a senha na frente deles no dia depois do Natal, a duas semanas atrás. Além disso, o Sirius devia saber antes disso mesmo. Ele se convence que esse fato não o preocupa, antes de cumprimentar todos.

Sirius e Remus tinham acabado de começar um jogo de xadrez trouxa, quando uma fênix prateada entra como um foguete no quarto, mandando que todos saiam imediatamente. Obviamente eles todos obedecem, encontrando a Minerva McGonagall.

"Acabei de ouvir do Hagrid. Marlene McKinnon não apareceu para o turno dela."

"Eu vou me encontrar com o Hagrid." Sirius se voluntaria imediatamente.

"Eu vou chegar a Marlene." James diz.

Dumbledore concorda, e fica decidido que Remus vai com o Sirius, e Peter vai com o James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles sabem a razão pela qual a Marlene não apareceu no turno dela antes de entrarem na casa dela. A marca das trevas flutua sobre a casa dela, verde e malevolente, brilhante e sinistra. Da mesma forma que estava flutuando em cima da casa dele, há duas semanas.

Do lado de dentro está a evidência do que eles já sabiam. Marlene e a família dela estão deitados em fila, cada um deles com o mesmo olhar de horror congelado nos seus rostos. Uma varredura rápida na casa mostra que ele e o Peter são as únicas pessoas vivas na casa, os Comensais da Morte já saíram. O rosto do Peter está sombrio, e James pode dizer que ele está tentando se controlar. Mas ele falha, porque uma covinha aparece e desaparece, enquanto ele mastiga o interior da bochecha dele.

Por algum motivo, James não quer deixar os McKinnons sozinhos enquanto vão buscar os Aurores. 'Que besteira.' ele se pune. 'Eles não podem ficar mais mortos. Do que você pode protegê-los agora? Tolo.'

Ele coloca uma mão no ombro do Rabicho. "Eu vou para Londres. Você vai contar para o Dumbledore?"

Peter concorda, e some com um POP.

Quando ele chega no escritório dele, ele bate na porta do Moody, mas ninguém responde.

"Ele saiu." vem uma voz suave atrás dele. Ele se vira para encarar ela. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu preciso ver o Moody." ele diz simplesmente.

"Ele foi para Hogwarts. Eu achei que era para te ver. Está tudo bem?"

"Não. Nunca nada está bem. Tem sempre algo de errado o tempo todo." ele reclama. Ele bate (bem forte) na porta do Moody novamente, é claro que não em uma tentativa de convocar o auror chefe, mas simplesmente porque bater nas coisas o faz se sentir melhor.

Agatha coloca uma mão amável na costas dele, para acalmá-lo, mas isso somente o faz se retirar dela furiosamente, não porque ela está tocando nele, mas porque ela fez com que ele se sentisse melhor, e isso não está certo. Ele sabe quem ele realmente quer ver, mas ela está presa em uma cama de hospital… 'Ainda esperando que eu retorne embaixo da capa.'

Ele vai para a mesa dele, e começa a trabalhar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore traz o Alastor Moody para vê-la alguns minutos depois, e infelizmente ela tem que repetir tudo novamente. Com a ajuda do Dumbledore, preenchendo os vazios, ela consegue contar a história de novo. Moody declara que ele vai voltar para o Ministério, e sai. Para a surpresa da Lily, Dumbledore não sai.

'Ah.' ela pensa, enquanto Dumbledore explica. 'É por isso que o James não voltou.' Ela espera que a Marlene esteja bem, mas ela está cheia de mau pressentimento. Parece que os outros não vão voltar tão cedo para vê-la…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crepúsculo. As cores se fundem belamente, e o Sirius poderia apreciar o pôr do Sol, caso ele não estivesse duelando. É uma atividade que distrai bastante. Ele não sabe aonde o Remus e o Hagrid estão. Ele espera que eles estejam melhores do que ele próprio. De cabeça para baixo e suspenso no ar, ele sofre a ridicularização.

"Não é tão engraçado agora, não é, Black!" o oponente dele sibila furiosamente. O inimigo dele está muito ocupado sendo amargo que o Sirius tem tempo para contra atacar, o pegando de surpresa. Ele cai no chão, e tem tempo suficiente para se levantar, antes que bloqueie outro bombardeio de maldições.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vai você, você é mais rápido. Não espere por mim. Conte ao Dumbledore." Sirius diz ao Hagrid. O meio gigante apressa o passo, e passa rapidamente pelo Sirius.

Os comensais da morte saíram quando o próximo turno chegou, deixando-os em um número inferior. Remus foi ao Ministério para falar com o Moody.

No momento que o Hagrid sai de vista, ao entrar no castelo, Sirius pára de correr e olha em volta para ver se tem alguém por perto. Como ninguém pode ver, ele se permite a mancar. Ele imagina se tem algum osso no corpo dele que não esteja machucado.

Severus Snape. Sirius tem mais certeza do que nunca da opinião dele sobre esse aquele oleoso. Ele é o culpado por todos os membros doloridos do corpo do Sirius. Lily uma vez disse que o fato do Snape amá-la não o transformava em uma pessoa boa, e isso é certamente verdade. Snape, ele sabe, é um canalha sorrateiro, e ele deve ter enganado uma Lily jovem, inocente e pura, para pensar que ele não era uma pessoa estragada. E como a criatura inocente e estúpida que ela era, ela acreditou nele. Essa é a explicação. Tem que ser. Esse pensamento somente deixa o Sirius mais furioso. "Maldito seja o Severus Snape."

Ele está caminhando na direção da Ala Hospitalar sem perceber, e está com vergonha de si mesmo, até que ele vê a Lily ali, e percebe que ele tem uma desculpa legítima por ter vindo. Ele somente está visitando a Lily, ele não quer e nem precisa de atenção médica para si mesmo.

"Noite, Cariad." ele cumprimenta, com o sorriso carismático firme no lugar.

"Você está de volta!" ela diz, saindo da cama até ele. Madame Pomfrey olha de cara feia para ela, mas a Lily responde com outra. "Obrigada pela sua ajuda, Madame Pomfrey, eu estou saindo agora." ela declara. Ela cruza os braços com o Sirius e sai da Ala Hospitalar. "Eu estava esperando por um motivo para sair." ela confessa. "Como você está?"

"Excelente." ele responde. "Nunca estive melhor."

"E como foi?"

"Ah, nada muito excitante." ele responde facilmente. "Esperamos por horas e horas. Os comensais da morte finalmente apareceram, mas é claro que nós fomos vitoriosos." Embora tenha sido uma vitória muito sofrida, na opinião do Sirius.

"Oh."

Sirius não gosta muito quando ela responde desse jeito. É um som muito ambíguo e ele tem dificuldade em interpretá-lo. "Oh?"

"Bem, eu tinha esperanças que você soubesse algo sobre a Marlene."

"Não, o Pontas que foi responsável por verificá-la. Ele não voltou ainda?"

Lily balança a cabeça tristemente.

"Ah." Sirius pega o espelho. "Pontas."

O rosto exausto do amigo dele aparece. "Oi, Almofadinhas."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim." Sirius suspeita que o James esteja tão 'bem' quanto ele, mas ele não continua com esse assunto na frente da Lily.

"E a Marlene?"

"Morta. O resto da família também. Estou em Londres agora."

"O Aluado chegou bem aí?"

"Sim, ele está com o Moody agora. Já ouvi a história. Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Certo então. Eu vou deixar você ir. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Eu quero terminar aqui o mais rápido o possível."

"Falo contigo mais tarde."

"Obrigado, Almofadinhas."

Depois que o Sirius guarda o espelho, Lily diz a senha da sala comunal dela. Quando os dois estão do lado de dentro, ela pergunta. "Obrigado pelo o quê?"

"Por checar, eu acho." ele diz, balançando os ombros. "Bem, você pode descansar em paz, sabendo que ele está bem."

"E quanto os McKinnons?"

"O que tem eles?"

"Sirius, eles acabaram de serem assassinados!"

"Exatamente, então não tem exatamente muito que nós possamos fazer, certo?"

"Eu acho que você está certo."

"O quê?" Sirius pergunta, confuso. "Você não deveria dizer 'eu acho que você está certo', você deveria começar a ficar furiosa por eu ser tão insensível com a morte deles, e tentar me dar uma lição de moral sobre sentimentos apropriados." ele diz, enquanto ela coloca um cobertor em volta dele, e ajeita os travesseiros. Ele nem mesmo se lembra de ter deitado na cama. Como que ela faz isso?

"Eu acho que você também está certo sobre isso." Ela está mexendo no armário dela, e volta com uma garrafa com alguma coisa dentro, que ela entrega para ele.

"O que é isso?"

"Para a dor."

"Eu não estou com dor." ele mente descaradamente. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba que ele perdeu em um duelo contra o Snape. Isso seria mais doloroso do que o desconforto atual dele. Mas estar deitado em uma cama realmente é maravilhoso. É difícil manter os olhos abertos, muito mais argumentar com ela. Difícil, mas certamente não é impossível. Ele vai continuar a fazer ambos até que a Lily acredite nele. Ela dá uma olhar maternal desaprovador.

"Então vai te fazer dormir." Sirius sabe que ela não pode ser confiada. Ela vai dizer algo que vai fazer com que ele beba isso. Bem, ele não vai beber. Isso seria admitir algo vergonhoso.

"Eu não estou cansado."

"Muito bem." ela diz, colocando a garrafa na cabeceira da cama, e deitando em cima das cobertas, ao lado dele. "Eu devo te contar uma história?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Me tratando como uma criança. Eu estou bem, Evans." Ele começa a tirar as cobertas, e se levantar, mas ela coloca uma mão no braço dele, para impedí-lo. Ele não sabe o porque, mas isso funciona. É somente um toque leve, nem chega perto de ser o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui, caso ele quisesse sair, mas parece ser um gesto simbólico poderoso, que mantém o Sirius no lugar aonde ele está.

"Desculpa. Eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesma. Só faz com que eu me sinta como se estivesse ajudando. Só por um pouco, e então eu te deixo em paz. Eu não vou continuar depois disso, eu prometo."

Sirius estuda ela por um tempo, e deita de volta. Parece algo que ela diria. Ela tem o tipo que tem satisfação em tomar conta dos outros. "Você está bem?"

"Desculpa."

"Não precisa se desculpar." ele diz automaticamente, antes de perceber que ele provavelmente cortou o que quer que ela fosse dizer.

"É só que… bem, Moody e Dumbledore me disseram o que aconteceu, e eu estava presa na Ala Hospitalar o dia inteiro não podendo fazer nada, exceto me preocupar. Eu não pude ajudar você em nada, e agora que você voltou eu só queria… Eu não sei… ser útil em algum jeito. Além do que, você esperou por mim por três dias. Você foi bondoso o suficiente por ver o Weyland por mim. E eu nunca te agradeci o suficiente por me tirar das minas."

"O Snape que fez isso."

"Você teria feito eventualmente, caso ele não tivesse." Verdade, Sirius pensa, eles chegaram no mesmo momento que o Snape chegou. Se tivesse sido outra pessoa, ou caso o Snape não tivesse libertado ela, ele e o James com certeza teriam libertado ela. Ela começa a brincar com as pontas do cabelo dele. "Obrigada."

Sirius não sabe como responder. Ele soaria superior e condescendente em responder "Está tudo bem. Disponha."? Ele pensa que pode soar sim, não que ele tenha se importado em soar superior e condescendente no passado. Parece que não é adequado agora. Seria um pouco ridículo tentar agir presunçoso quando se está com dor, deitado de barriga para cima, com uma mulher brincando com as pontas do cabelo dele.

"Não é nada que você não teria feito por mim." ele diz, e então continua rapidamente. "Por qualquer um de nós." Ela está passando as unhas dela gentilmente pelo couro cabeludo dele. Oh, maravilhoso.

Ela começa a murmurar, e o Sirius se sente cair no sono. Maldita seja ela por tentar fazer com que ele caia no sono. Mulher sorrateira, mas ele não sabe dizer se ela tem o interesse dele ou dela em mente. Não que isso importe. Vai terminar do mesmo jeito mesmo.

"Cariad, você está fazendo isso de propósito?" ele pergunta. Ele é perfeitamente capaz de ficar acordado, e ter um debate com os olhos fechados, então ele não vê nenhum motivo pelo o qual ele deva resistir.

"Aham." ela responde, antes de continuar com a melodia dela.

"Muito bem. Não vai funcionar, sabia. Eu só estou fingindo em participar, só porque você me pediu."

"Eu sei. Você é um amor, obrigada." Surpreendentemente, machuca o orgulho dele muito pouco, saber que a Lily sabe perfeitamente que ele está mentindo. Pelo menos ela tem a decência de ignorar isso. Ele imagina se ela trata o Pontas desse jeito. Não, ela provavelmente o trata de algum jeito que combine mais com o Pontas. Ela provavelmente trata todo mundo do jeito que eles querem secretamente serem tratados.

Quando ele acorda algumas horas depois, ela se foi. Ela provavelmente está no quarto do Pontas com ele. Ele olha para o relógio, mas está bloqueado da vista dele pela poção que a Lily tentou fazer que ele bebesse. Ele tira a garrafa do caminho. Somente 10 horas; ele não está dormindo faz muito tempo. Ele resmunga pensando no trabalho e a lista de coisas crescente, que ele vai ter que fazer amanhã. Rolando os olhos para ele mesmo, pelo o que ele está prestes a fazer, ele abre a garrafa e bebe a poção. Ele sente os músculos dele relaxarem mais ainda e a dor esquentar e lentamente sumir, enquanto ele cai no sono novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na torre da astronomia, a Lily divaga. Se Voldemort absorveu o Tom, será que ele também vai possuir os aspectos da vida e da memória do Tom? Parece que sim. Ou talvez ele saiba como bloquear os pensamentos não desejados. Isso parece ser mais provável.

Uma pena que ela não saiba.

Marlene.

Quantos mais deles vão terminar do mesmo jeito? Por que todo mundo parece morrer? Ela sabe que é um jeito tolo de se pensar. Todo mundo morre eventualmente. As pessoas estão sendo assassinadas todos os dias. Mas a sensação é sempre pior quando você conhece a pessoa. E a Marlene era membro da Ordem. Um membro do time deles se foi. Perdido. Ela não conversou muito com a Marlene, exceto pela festa dos Prewitt, há duas semanas, mas ela sente a perda. Mas ela não consegue chorar por isso. Com cada morte, parece que ela está ficando mais fria ao mundo exterior, e mais quente aqueles que ela tem por perto. A área entre o círculo interno dela e o mundo exterior parece ficar maior e maior. Ela quer manter os que estão por perto mais perto, e manter os outros mais distantes. Ela coloca os braços em volta dela para se aquecer, e deseja que o James estivesse com ela agora.

Ela está deitada de barriga para cima, e considera as estrelas que brilham inocentemente. Elas estão no céu, do mesmo jeito de sempre. Essa é somente outra noite para elas, brilhando lindamente e ouvindo pacientemente a todos os pedidos que milhares de crianças estão fazendo para elas, completamente incapazes de realizarem os pedidos.

"Eu achei que você estivesse aqui." vem uma voz, maravilhosamente calorosa e baixa.

Ela olha na direção do James, e então se vira sorrindo de volta para as estrelas. Talvez elas não sejam tão inúteis...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Aí está! Mais um capítulo para vocês!

Hoje é meu aniversário e estou dando um presente para vocês! Que tal me darem um em retorno? Gostaria de chegar a mil reviews! Vamos conseguir?


	52. Juventude, Chama e Vergonha

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 52 - Juventude, Chama e Vergonha**_

"_Eu achei que você estivesse aqui." vem uma voz, maravilhosamente calorosa e baixa._

_Ela olha na direção do James, e então se vira sorrindo de volta para as estrelas. Talvez elas não sejam tão inúteis..._

Como ele havia esperado, ela está lá. Com cuidado para não deixar a porta bater atrás dele, ele solta a porta lentamente, e caminha na direção dela.

'Bem, você finalmente realizou o seu desejo, velho garoto.' James pensa. Ele finalmente está sozinho com ela, então por que ele está tão inquieto? Talvez seja porque essa é a primeira vez em dias que ele está vendo ela sozinha, tem a oportunidade de conversar com ela sobre tudo que aconteceu, descobrir a verdade. Ele suspeita que ela deixou várias coisas desagradáveis de fora na história dela, e talvez seja o fato que ele vai tomar conhecimento dessas coisas desagradáveis que esteja deixando ele nervoso.

Agora é a chance dele aprender a verdade; _e a verdade pode ser algo muito assustador._

Ele ouviu ela gritando na Ala Hospitalar, e não foi capaz de se impedir de lembrar _da outra vez_. Ele ainda pode ver o rosto da Bellatrix claramente na mente dele, relembrar perfeitamente de como a Lily se contorceu… ainda pode ouvir os gritos dela. Eles soam exatamente iguais. _Ele queria passar o resto da vida dele sem ouvir aquele som novamente._ Ele nunca queria que ela sofresse aquilo novamente, e o James fica aterrorizado em saber se ela sofreu ou não. Ele quase que não quer perguntar, mas mesmo assim ele não pode _não_ saber.

Não tem nada que ele pudesse ter feito. Ele não pode protegê-la nas minas, ou no sono dela. Aquela desesperança é a pior sensação que ele teve que lidar. Não ser capaz se ajudar, ser inútil quando alguém com quem ele se importa está com dor ou em perigo, é de longe a pior sensação do mundo… não ter outra escolha, senão se sentar e ver uma pessoa amada sofrer.

"_Nós todos estamos vivendo em uma época perigosa. Segurança completa não é algo que qualquer pessoa, nem mesmo um Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pode dar realmente. O melhor que nós podemos dar é conforto..."_

Sirius tem razão. Ele deve para de pensar, e somente estar presente para ela, seja qual for o jeito que ela precise dele. Se ela quiser conversar, ele vai ouvir, se ela quiser ficar em silêncio e parada a noite toda, ele vai manter vigília com ela, se ela quiser… galinha, bem, então eles iriam comer galinha.

Ela se senta, e envolve os braços dela em volta dos joelhos. "Que horas são?"

Ele automaticamente olha para o pulso dele, mas se lembra que o relógio dele parou. Por que ele ainda não consertou o relógio, ele não sabe.

"Eu não sei. 11?" ele diz, se sentando atrás dela, de tal forma que eles ficam um de costas para o outro. Automaticamente, eles se inclinam um para o outro.

"E como você está? Como você está _de verdade_?" ela pergunta. É uma pergunta sincera, e ela quer uma resposta sincera, mas ele não sabe como que ele está se sentindo de verdade.

"Isso depende." ele responde.

"Depende de quê?"

"De como _você_ está."

"Mmm." ela suspira, e inclina a cabeça dela para trás, para apoiar no ombro dele.

Eles não falam nada por um longo tempo, somente ficam sentados, um tocando o outro, em uma empatia perfeita.

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, James não consegue suprimir um bocejo levemente barulhento, e a Lily se levanta e se vira para encarar ele, esticando as mãos para ajudar ele a se levantar. "Você está cansado."

Ele segura as mãos dela, e se puxa para cima. As pernas dele doem de ficar sentado nas pedras por tanto tempo. Eles ficam parados ali por um momento, até que a Lily coloque os braços dela lentamente embaixo do casaco dele, envolvendo a cintura dele, escondendo o rosto dela no peito dele. James a abraça apertadamente em resposta, respirando profundamente.

Ela murmura alguma coisa, mas ele não consegue entender o que é.

"Hum?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Nada."

Ele levanta o queixo dela com um único dedo, o rosto dela se ergue para o dele mais voluntariamente do que havia no passado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É como se fosse o primeiro beijo deles novamente, poderoso, mas não é apressado, atencioso, mas levemente reservado. Ela havia visto e sentido a força das mãos grandes dele antes, mas ainda a impressiona sentir o quanto elas podem ser delicadas.

"E eu que estava achando que você estaria chateada comigo." James diz depois de algum tempo. Os braços dele estão envoltos confortavelmente na cintura dela, e os dela estão envolvendo o pescoço dele.

"Por que você estava pensando isso?" ela pergunta, genuinamente confusa. Ela perdeu alguma coisa? Ela _deveria_ estar chateada com ele? Ela não consegue pensar em nada, mas ela não ficaria surpresa caso tivesse esquecido de algo, com tudo que aconteceu recentemente.

"Por não ter voltado para te ver, quando eu disse que eu voltaria." ele explica.

Ela ri levemente. "De todas as coisas idiotas… Você não acha mesmo que eu usaria aquilo contra você, não é? Você tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer."

Ela se inclina para beijá-lo novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James se afasta e estuda o rosto dela. Sim, ele está feliz que ela não está chateada, e ela sabe que ele não fez aquilo de propósito. É maravilhoso estar finalmente com uma mulher compreensiva, mas…

A mãe dele também era uma mulher compreensiva, e só porque ela compreendia não a impedia de se sentir machucada quando o marido dela sacrificava o tempo que poderia passar com ela e o filho dela, pelo trabalho dele.

James não quer ser que nem o pai dele. Ele não quer que a Lily pense que o trabalho é mais importante para ele do que ela própria.

"Você sabe que você é importante para mim, não é? Eu não… Eu queira voltar, mas…"

Lily o silencia com um dedo. "Eu sei. Mas você foi mais útil trabalhando do que seria caso tivesse me feito companhia. Algumas coisas são mais urgentes do que outras, e quando algo urgente aparece, você tem que ir. Eu ainda vou te amar quando você voltar."

James sorri. Ela disse novamente. Na primeira vez, ela disse tão baixinho que ele achou que tivesse imaginado, mas dessa vez não tem erro. Ela definitivamente disse.

Ele a beija brevemente. "Repete."

As sobrancelhas dela arqueiam em confusão. "Repetir o quê?"

"Repetir que você me ama."

Ela rola os olhos, e chega para trás, segurando as mãos dele enquanto ela o conduz pela porta. "Você já comeu?" ela pergunta, tentando mudar de assunto. James não vai aceitar isso.

"Vamos, diga."

"Você sabe que é verdade."

"Então diga." ele diz, com o sorriso ficando cada vez maior, enquanto ele se deixa ser conduzido.

"Você, senhor, é um bobo." ela afirma.

Ele sorri e balança os ombros. "Eu acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso."

"Nós vamos ter que ir para o seu quarto. Sirius está no meu."

"Eu já sabia disso, para falar a verdade."

"Hein?"

"Na verdade é um pouco embaraçoso. Eu entrei, vi uma pessoa debaixo das cobertas, e então deitei na cama pensando… bem… pensando em coisas que uma pessoa geralmente pensa quando vai deitar na cama com uma mulher."

"E o que exatamente seria isso?" ela pergunta, com uma sobrancelha levantada, em uma pergunta audaciosa.

"Coisas que eu certamente _**não**_ teria pensado caso eu soubesse que era o Sirius na sua cama, e não você."

"Caramba." Lily diz, incapaz de esconder o sorriso que contem tanto alegria, quanto maldade.

"Foi muito vergonhoso quando eu percebi a natureza do meu erro."

"Quanto vergonhoso?" ela pergunta. James tem a impressão que ela está se divertindo muito com isso.

"_Muito_. Vergonhoso. Nós juramos nunca mais falar sobre o que aconteceu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela não consegue mais segurar, e cai na gargalhada. Na verdade, ela ri tão forte que tem que limpar as lágrimas que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não tem nada a ver com tristeza.

"Ah, muito obrigada por isso." ela diz, quando recupera o fôlego.

Ela se sente mal por estar rindo tanto quando os McKinnon acabaram de ser assassinados, mas se eles não agarrarem os pequenos pedaços de felicidade quando e onde eles puderem, então não tem esperança nenhuma para eles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela chega para trás o suficiente para dizer para ele "Não tira." James fica confuso a princípio, e nenhum pouco inclinado a aceitar a sugestão dela, mas é claro que ele não está pensando apropriadamente. Quando ele decide que a idéia dela não é boa, e que a blusa dela deveria, é claro, que ser retirada, ele refaz a tentativa, colocando as mãos por baixo do tecido em questão. Ele se afasta repentinamente e culpado, quando ele a ouve chorar de dor. Ele as retira imediatamente. As malditas mãos ávidas dele tinham encontrado o caminho delas não somente por baixo da camisa dela, mas também por baixo das ataduras que ele havia esquecido que estavam lá. Agora elas precisam ser refeitas.

"Me desculpa." ele sussurra, se removendo completamente de cima dela. Ele tenta consertar o erro dele, mas ela empurra a mão dele para longe.

"Não." ela diz, puxando a camisa para baixo rapidamente, para que ele não possa ver. "Não é… agradável."

"Eu já vi." James diz, embora a visão tenha feito com que ele virasse para longe, nauseado.

"Oh." ela diz triste. "Eu esperava que você não tivesse visto."

"Por quê?"

"Porque," ela diz, saindo da cama e indo na direção do banheiro. "_Não é agradável_. O que você já sabe, eu acho." James assume que ela esteja refazendo a atadura sozinha, na privacidade do banheiro. Ele está grato que ela fez isso. Ele nunca vai dizer isso para ela, é claro, porque isso só vai deixá-la mais insegura ainda. Existem algumas coisas que as mulheres não precisam ouvir, e "Isso é absolutamente nojento." está bem alto na lista das coisas que jamais se deve dizer para uma mulher, quando se está referindo dela própria.

Na verdade, não é tão ruim, quando comparado com alguns dos machucados que ele já viu, ou sofreu. Foi o choque de tudo, e o fato que ele viu quando tinha acabado de ser arrancado novamente. Ele tem certeza que ele já viu o machucado dela no pior estado possível, mas mesmo assim ele não tem pressa em vê-lo novamente. Ele ainda tem curiosidade, como todos os homens são bem no fundo, que nunca conseguem se livrar daquele garotinho nojento dentro dele que não consegue se impedir de querer ver coisas nojentas. Mas a vontade daquele garotinho é superada pelo medo covarde do homem, e a culpa de ver a evidência de como que ele falhou com ela. Lily removeu as cicatrizes dele, então ele também faria, caso ele soubesse como. Mas se nem mesmo a Madame Pomfrey conseguiu, como que ele conseguiria?

Ela retorna um minuto depois, com os pés descalços batendo levemente no chão. Ela deita na cama, de lado.

"Isso dói?"

"Não, não desse jeito." Ela explica como que a Madame Pomfrey enfeitiçou as ataduras. Não dói enquanto elas estiverem colocadas. Ou melhor, colocadas corretamente.

"Desculpa." ele se desculpa novamente. Ela sorri para ele e balança a cabeça, como se dissesse, 'não se preocupe.' "Você está bem?" Ela acena que sim, como resposta.

James não sabe se esse pequeno interlúdio foi simplesmente um 'recesso' das atividades amorosas deles, ou se o jogo foi cancelado completamente. Ele espera que não seja a última opção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com uma pontuação final de Evans - 2, Potter - 1, James é um perdedor generoso. Na verdade, ele tem orgulho de tê-la deixado (feito) ganhar. Afinal, é a coisa cavalheira de se fazer.

Ele sorri. Se ele conseguisse o que quer, ele vai admitir derrota alegremente todas as vezes, e quanto maior a pontuação dela, melhor.

Embaixo das cobertas e apreciando o prazer de uma perda satisfatória, James começa a imaginar se deve comentar ou não. Faz algum tempo que eles falaram qualquer coisa, e se ele não falar qualquer coisa logo, ela pode cair no sono e a oportunidade vai ser perdida. Ele vai aproveitar a proximidade do momento, esperando que ela se sinta segura o suficiente para falar.

"Eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa..." ele começa.

"Humm?"

Ele joga as cobertas encima dela, para que ela fique coberta completamente, completamente escondida da visão dele, sabendo que ela vai precisar disso.

"O que realmente aconteceu? Nas minas."

Ele sente ela se mover desconfortavelmente embaixo do cobertor, mas ele a abraça fortemente.

"Aconteceu do jeito que eu te contei." ela diz, evasivamente.

"Então o que é que você não está contando? Não pense que eu não sei."

"Não é importante. Não afeta nada."

"Afeta você, claramente."

"Mas isso não importa."

"Lily, você se lembra daquela noite que você me fez uma promessa? Eu falei sério naquela hora e especialmente agora. Eu não quero que você esconda nada de mim."

Lily suspira derrotada, e James a sente chegar ligeiramente mais para trás, colocando um pouco de distância entre eles.

"Eu _gostei_ daquilo." ela suspira culpada.

"Gostou do quê?"

"Quer dizer, eu não gostei daquilo. Eu me arrependo, gostaria que nunca tivesse acontecido, mas a sensação foi tão..." ela suspira. "Eu estou tão envergonhada."

"Com o quê?" James pergunta, tentando ser paciente, mas a voz dele se aumenta acidentalmente, no desejo dele que ela simplesmente explique o que diabos ela está falando.

"A _pedra_, James. A pedra." Fica um silêncio por um instante, enquanto ela deixa a informação ficar clara. "Alguém foi assassinado. Eu estava roubando a vida dele, e _gostando_, por mais que eu não quisesse. É claro que eu jamais quero fazer isso novamente, e mesmo na hora eu resisti contra aquilo, mas… a sensação foi tão..." Ela tenta pensar em como descrever, mas só consegue chegar em uma palavra. "Linda."

"A vida é uma coisa linda." James justifica, ou tenta pelo menos. A idéia é estonteante, e simplesmente tentar imaginar como seria absorver uma vida o confunde e o intriga. Ele imagina que a sensação seria como um calor palpitante no peito, que preencheria todo o corpo e a mente com… bem, com vida. _Deve_ ser uma coisa maravilhosa. Como que a vida não pode ser?

"Mas alguém morreu por aquela sensação! De tudo que aconteceu, isso é o que eu mais me arrependo. Eu me sinto tão culpada."

"Você sabe que você não foi a culpada."

"Eu sei, mas é tão injusto, interferir com a vida daquele jeito. _Roubar_ a vida daquele jeito. É desprezível, e eu sou a ladra relutante desprezível"

James também se sente levemente envergonhado. Envergonhado porque bem no fundo ele está feliz que a vida dela foi estendida, mesmo que por pouco. Foi feito pelas artes das trevas, mas quanto mais tempo a Lily estiver no mundo, o melhor vai ser.

"É claro que você não é desprezível." ele diz. "E eu tenho certeza que o Tom preferiria que a vida dele fosse para você, do que para o assassino dele."

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade, não faz com que isso seja correto."

"É claro que não. _Nada_ sobre isso é correto. É errado o que aconteceu com o Tom, e o que aconteceu com você. Coisas ruins podem acontecer com você." James rapidamente levanta o cobertor sobre a cabeça dele, e se une a ela embaixo dele; os rostos deles estão tão próximos, que eles estão quase que se tocando. "Mas isso não faz com que _você_ seja uma pessoa ruim."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily não consegue deixar de pensar no Remus, e em como ela disse quase que a mesma coisa para ele, somente a duas semanas atrás. Ela sabe que o James está certo, assim como ela estava quando falou com o Remus. Sim, o argumento é lógico, ela sabe disso na mente dela, mas isso não muda como que ela se sente. Ela duvida que as palavras dela mudaram os sentimentos do Remus também. A culpa não é governada pelas regras lógicas.

Nada é tão ilógico como a lógica; usar regras arbitrárias para tentar racionalizar coisas irracionais; fazer sentido em coisas que não tem nenhum sentido.

Mas mesmo assim, a proximidade dele a reassegura. O calor dele a conforta. A voz dele a acalma.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" ela pergunta, enquanto se aconchega nele.

"O quê?"

"Eu sei que eu não sou muito boa para dizer isso, especialmente quando você quer que eu diga, mas sim. Eu te amo. Mais do que eu consiga colocar em palavras."

Está muito escuro para que ela consiga enxergar, mas ela não precisa de olhos para sentir o sorriso dele.

James beija o ombro dela. "Eu sei." Ela percebe que dessa vez ele foi cuidadoso para evitar o anel em volta da cintura dela, enquanto ele a puxa para ela.

XXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius acorda cedo em um lugar estranho. Ele caminha até o banheiro da Lily e não consegue impedir de para em frente ao espelho para se inspecionar.

Nada mal, considerando tudo. Ele ainda não está aos pés do seu padrão glorioso, mas pelo menos ele não está sentindo dor. Um fato que ele está bem disposto a apreciar. O cabelo despenteado e o começo arranhado de uma barba (já que ele não se barbeia fazem 2 ou 3 dias) lhe dão uma aparência bagunçada, impressionante. Pela primeira vez na vida dele ele está com uma aparência áspera bonita. Mas ele não quer fazer disso um hábito. 'Áspero' não é uma imagem que ele queira transmitir.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, para colocá-lo em ordem novamente, e joga um pouco de água no rosto, para revigorar a pele dele. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira, quando ele percebe que não é a pele dele que precisa ser revigorada, e sim a expressão no rosto dele.

Colocando o seu sorriso vencedor seguramente no lugar, ele abre os olhos mais uma vez. Agora sim, _lá está_ o Sirius Black que todos conhecem e amam.

Ele bufa para o homem no espelho.

"_Jogador_."

XXXXXXX

Ele está retirando algumas poucas imperfeições imaginárias da capa dele, enquanto sai pelo retrato, e ouve duas vozes familiares ficarem mais distantes. Lily e James estão na frente dele, com certeza indo tomar café da manhã. Sirius não os cumprimenta, e sim segue atrás, a uma certa distância.

"E isso tudo depende somente do Moody, e aonde quer que ele queira ou precise te colocar na hora. Provavelmente você vai ficar na minha seção; nós estamos sempre precisando de bons dueladores, já que nós que somos chamados para efetuar as prisões."

"Mas daqui a dois anos e meio as coisas podem ter mudado."

"Provavelmente terão sim, mas você não vai ter que esperar dois anos e meio. O Moody vai te colocar em um treinamento acelerado de cinco meses. Pelo o que eu ouvi, é bem intenso."

"Bom."

"Começa em Julho, e em Novembro você já está trabalhando, que é quando o treinamento para os normais começa."

"Eu achei que começassem em Setembro."

"Os primeiros dois meses são somente aulas para eles."

"Ok. Bem, isso é uma ótima notícia, então por que você só está me dizendo isso agora?"

"Eu só ouvi isso ontem a noite. Alastor me contou, depois de… tudo."

Os dois viram na direção do Salão Principal, então Sirius vai para a cozinha. Enquanto ele toma o chá, ele tenta não ficar com ciúmes.

No final, somente James se tornou auror, e ele relutantemente admitiu que somente o James merecia ser um. Sirius queria por causa da aventura, da adrenalina, e secretamente porque era o que o James queria fazer. Sirius não vai admitir isso, óbvio, mas na época quando eles tiveram que escolher qual carreira eles iriam seguir, ele não tinha nenhuma aspiração própria particular, e simplesmente seguiu o que o amigo dele queria. Remus queria ser um auror para retribuir a dívida que ele imaginava dever à sociedade. Entretanto, James tinha uma vocação, assim como a Lily.

Sirius não tem uma vocação, mas ele sabe que ele preferiria estar fazendo aquilo do que o que ele está fazendo agora. As coisas são diferentes agora, mas ainda assim nada mudou. Ele realmente gostaria de poder ser um auror, mas isso não muda o fato que eles ainda não o aceitam. Isso quer dizer que ele vai ficar editando reportagens sobre poções para cabelos, e escrevendo baboseiras como "15 Maneiras de Enfeitiçar o Bruxo dos seus Sonhos?" pelo resto da vida dele?

Não. Ele tem a Ordem. Só porque ele não vai ser um Auror, como Lily e James, não quer dizer que ele não esteja fazendo algo útil. A Ordem é útil. Além do que, as mulheres _precisam_ saber como tratar do cabelo delas. E Sirius Black é um verdadeiro guru de cuidados capilares.

Suspirando, ele engole o último pedaço de salsicha e sai. Os elfos domésticos falam alguma coisa, mas ele não ouve. O que eles podem possivelmente dizer, que vale a pena ser ouvido?

XXXXXXXX

Remus acorda sozinho na casa. Ela deve ser uma mulher extraordinária, se o Sirius ficou a noite toda. Mesmo assim, depois da batalha de ontem de tarde, Remus achou que o Sirius voltaria para discutir.

Ele se descobre e rola para fora do sofá. Ele ignora o estômago dele, que está roncando. Ele não vai comer se o Sirius não está aqui para comer também. Não é justo somente pegar a comida dele. Mas mesmo assim, ele não quer ir a uma entrevista de emprego de estômago vazio. E se roncar no meio da entrevista, e acharem que fosse ele que estivesse fazendo o barulho, e não o estômago dele? Eles o chamariam de monstro, e o fariam sair imediatamente. Ou isso, ou eles mesmo sairiam, fugindo do terror do lobisomem.

Essas coisas tristes são o tipo de pensamento que passam constantemente pela mente do jovem Remus Lupin. Eles nunca param.

Depois de um banho e de se barbear muito bem (ele não quer parecer _**nenhum pouco**_ 'cabeludo'), ele vai para a cozinha e pega um pedaço de pão, e enfia na sua boca, se sentindo culpado. Tomara que isso dure a entrevista toda. Pelo menos ele vai jantar bem hoje a noite, ele se lembra desse fato. A Ordem vai se encontrar, e isso vai dar a oportunidade para ele tirar vantagem dos elfos domésticos e da comida magnífica deles.

Ele se observa no enorme espelho do Sirius, que está pendurado no corredor da frente. A capa dele (que na verdade é o velho uniforme de Hogwarts dele, que somente teve o brasão da escola removido) é muito grande para ele. Ela fica muito abaixo do ombro dele, e aumenta muito na região da cintura, mais do que a moda de hoje em dia. Não foi a licantropia dele que o fez perder peso. Foi o desemprego.

"E em pensar," diz o lobisomem ressentido para o reflexo dele. "que isso é o melhor possível."

Ele balança a cabeça e sai.

XXXXXXXX

O prédio é velho, de madeira, e necessita ser pintado desesperadamente. 'Estranho,' pensa Remus, 'um fazedor de velas ter um local tão inflamável.' Quando ele entra, ele percebe que a decoração do interior combina com a do exterior. Móveis velhos, empoeirados e dilapidados estão espalhados de uma forma esparsa pelo aposento. Ele se sente estranhamente em casa.

Ele pigarreia. "Hmmm… Sr. Bright?" Não tem nenhuma resposta. "Sr. Bright?" Ele chama mais alto ainda.

Os ouvidos deles se mexem (ou teriam se mexido, caso ele estivesse em sua forma de lobo), quando a audição dele 'mais acurada do que o normal' detecta um som distante; passos lentos, suaves e irregulares no piso de madeira ruidoso. Eles estão se aproximando. Óbvio que são os passos que se aproximam, não o piso.

Sr. Reginald Bright é o velho dono do velho negócio de família 'Velas Brilhantes', que foi criado em 1403. Velas são coisas que o mundo bruxo de hoje em dia tem como natural. Somente quando Remus ficou interessado em trabalhar aqui, que ele começou a pensar sobre esse assunto. Bright é o maior fornecedor de velas de cera (se é que existe de outro tipo) da população bruxa da Inglaterra. Somente Hogwarts pode manter o Bright trabalhando com um pedido de milhares de velas por ano, mas com todos os outros estabelecimentos bruxos que compram velas seja para iluminação, ou para revenda, Velas Brilhantes é um negócio muito lucrativo, embora não se possa dizer pelo estado do prédio.

Uma luz suave brilha do corredor, e Remus sabe que seu possível futuro chefe está se aproximando. O homem aparece, e Remus não consegue deixar de sorrir um pouco. Reginald Bright é um homem muito idoso, que sem dúvida já passou da grande marca dos 150. O rosto do homem aparenta ser tão modelável quanto as velas que ele vende.

"Sr. Bright." diz Remus, estendendo a mão. Embora fosse rude não ter estendido, ele preferia não que não tivesse. A mão do homem tem uma aparência tão frágil que Remus tem medo de apertar e esmagar os ossos delicados. "Eu sou Remus Lupin."

"Sim, sim, Lupin." A voz dele é tão suave, lenta e trêmula quanto os passos dele. "Fico feliz que alguém finalmente respondeu o anúncio..."

Remus só pode ficar grato que tão poucas pessoas leiam o Profeta Diário hoje em dia, ou que, aqueles que ainda lêem, nunca passam das histórias pavorosas para verem os anúncios de procura-se na seção de Empregos.

Bright mostra o local para o Remus, e explica o que ele vai ter que fazer. Para a alegria do Remus isso não parece ser uma entrevista, e sim uma sessão de treinamento. Ele deve ousar ter esperanças de ter conseguido o emprego? (Imaginando que ele não tenha nada contra monstros assassinos cabeludos, é claro...)

O salão principal, onde maior parte do trabalho é feita, fica no subterrâneo. Está incrivelmente escuro, mas pelo o que o Remus pode ver, a câmera é gigantesca. Ele imagina porque colocá-la embaixo da terra, quando você teria que gastar a sua própria mercadoria para ver o que está fazendo, mas fica surpreso e impressionado com o que o homem faz em seguida.

Com a ponta da varinha acesa, ele a coloca em um castiçal, de tal forma que a luz que brilha por ela fique apontada diretamente ao espelho no teto, que está apontado para outro, que por sua vez aponta para outro. Na verdade, a parede está completamente coberta de espelhos, e o aposento se acende instantaneamente.

Agora que ele pode enxergar, o lugar não é tão grande o quanto ele havia pensado anteriormente, talvez seja do tamanho de uma sala de aula de Hogwarts. Os reflexos haviam dado uma profundidade maior do que realmente existia.

É um trabalho bem simples. Nada acima de Transfiguração e Feitiços do quarto ano. Transfigure a cera, derreta, fixe, adicione o pavio, deixe resfriar. Precisa somente de um bruxo para fazer todo o processo, que Reginald demonstra usando a própria varinha dele, que ele retira da capa dele. Remus fica sabendo mais tarde que a que ele utilizou para acender os espelhos pertenceu a sua falecida esposa.

"Isso, eu acho, é tudo." diz Reginald no final da explicação dele. "Para atingir o objetivo diário, leva geralmente 7 a 9 horas, dependendo da umidade e do tempo necessário para secar. Se você quiser vir de 9h as 17h, 12h as 20h, ou de meia noite até de manhã, eu não me importo, contanto que o trabalho seja feito."

"Senhor," Remus interrompe. "Antes que você me contrate, você deveria saber que eu… eu sou um lobisomem..." Tem uma pausa breve, e ele adiciona outro "senhor." para concluir a frase mais favoravelmente. Ele não quer deixar uma palavra tão depreciativa persistir indefinidamente no silêncio.

"Então você não vai trabalhar nas luas cheias? Você vai ter que fazer horas extras no restante do mês. Não podemos ficar para trás, temos muitos pedidos para atender, você entende." diz o homem, balançando a cabeça destraidamente, perambulando. Remus pisca. E então ele pisca mais algumas vezes. Ele achou que estivesse pretendendo muito, esperando por entendimento, ele nem mesmo se permitiu sonhar em algo tão maravilhoso como apatia.

"Sim, senhor." ele responde, despertando e finalmente seguindo. "Obrigado."

Ele oferece um quarto para o Remus que fica no andar de baixo, caso ele queira. Não é muito, mas também não custa nada. Ambos satisfazem o Remus perfeitamente.

"Aonde você mora, Sr. Bright?"

"Eu tenho uma casa na cidade, mas aparatar na minha idade..." ele faz um barulho com a língua dele, enquanto balança a cabeça. "A compressão é muito apertada. Nauseante. Coloca uma dor nos meus ossos. Eu fico aqui. Não saio muito. O meu neto me visita, e me traz o pouco que eu preciso. Henry vai tomar conta dos negócios quando eu finalmente me extinguir."

'Analogia apta.' Remus não consegue deixar de pensar. O nome não lhe é estranho, mas ele não consegue se lembrar aonde ou como ele conhece. Henry Bright. Bem, quem quer que ele seja, ele é um homem muito sortudo em herdar isso tudo.

Eles não assinam nenhum contrato, e o salário também não é mencionado. Remus não se importa. Pedintes não podem ser seletivos. Ele tem um quarto, um emprego, e um salário (tão baixo quanto possa ser). Enquanto que ele tenha o suficiente para se alimentar, ele está feliz. Ele tem a sua independência… por agora, pelo menos. Na verdade, não é bem a independência que ele almeja. Ele almeja finalmente libertar os amigos dele da dependência dele neles. Ele não vai ser mais o fardo de ninguém.

XXXXXXX

Para aqueles que não tinham o conhecimento até a hora da reunião da Ordem, ver o restante em cores de luto com certeza foi uma dica infeliz do que vai ser anunciado.

Existiram reuniões da Ordem melhores. Mais produtivas.

Fica tristemente confirmado que a maior parte dos membros não puderam participar do enterro da Marlene e da família dela, porque qual desculpa que eles teriam para tal? Somente quatro ou cinco, incluindo Dumbledore conheciam a Marlene fora da Ordem, e portanto, somente esses puderam participar.

Eles têm uma pequena cerimônia para a memória dela no escritório do Dumbledore, cada um acendendo uma vela que eles vão manter acesa durante toda a noite. Embora cada um vá para lugares diferentes, todos vão participara nessa estranha versão mágica de um velório secreto.

Lily e os quatro marotos vão para a sala comunal dela depois que a reunião chega ao fim, somente para verem a Lily se retirar no momento que o retrato se abre.

"Eu volto já." ela diz e vai embora.

"Aonde ela está indo?" Remus pergunta.

"Ala Hospitalar." James responde facilmente. Eles haviam discutido mais cedo sobre o tratamento que a Madame Pomfrey quer fazer, já que os métodos usuais falharam.

"Mas ela está bem, não está?" Peter pergunta.

"Sim, sim." James assegura enquanto se joga casualmente em uma cadeira. A vela dele está flutuando ao lado dele, cintilando no canto da vista dele, o lembrando para não ficar tão casual e tranqüilo.

O fato que ele tem que ser lembrado o torna uma pessoa ruim? Ele acabou de voltar do memorial dela, e mesmo assim ele não consegue ficar triste como deveria. Eles estão sentados juntos, como sentaram milhares de vezes antes. Como que ele deve ficar infeliz, quando ele tem os amigos dele em volta dele?

"Desculpa, Almofadinhas." Peter diz, com uma aparência solene.

"O quê? O que foi?" Sirius pergunta, mas o que é exatamente, logo fica aparente. O rosto do Peter se contorce, enquanto ele luta para manter a expressão solene e sincera. As sobrancelhas do Sirius se unem em confusão, e então ele fecha os olhos forte, em alarme.

"AHH, Rabicho!" Sirius diz, chegando para trás e afanando o cheiro desagradável para longe do nariz dele. "Eu já vi pus de tubérculo estragado que não cheirava tão ruim. Vai para perto da janela!" ele ordena, cobrindo o nariz com uma mão e apontando mandatoriamente com a outra. Peter sorri enquanto caminha para longe do seu amigo sofredor, e Sirius olha para James e Remus desesperadamente.

"Ele parece uma bomba de bosta humana."

"Eu consigo sentir o cheiro daqui." Remus reclama. "Eu aguento o pêlo e as presas, e me tornar em um monstro, tudo bem. Mas a pior parte em ser um lobisomem é o olfato aguçado. É uma tortura com vocês por perto."

Isso faz com que os outros três caiam na gargalhada. Sirius então uiva, imitando um lobisomem que ronda ameaçadoramente os 'moradores'. Remus e James, agindo como os personagens deles, correm dramaticamente para as montanhas (que nesse caso é o outro lado do sofá). O lobisomem continua a morder e rosnar, até chegar perto do Peter, e então dá uma cheirada, e cai no chão imediatamente.

James joga a cabeça para trás, enquanto ri sem parar. Parece que eles estão de volta a escola.

"Espera, eu estou sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa."

"Nós sabemos, nós sabemos." Peter diz.

"Não, não é uma piada. Eu realmente estou sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa."

"Eu juro por Merlin, Rabicho, que se você peidou de novo, eu vou..."

"Não é o Rabicho." Remus intervém. "Tem cheiro de… cabelo queimado."

Completamente tranqüilo, James pára de rir enquanto a sua cabeça se levanta novamente. Ele apalpa a cabeça dele e retira as pequenas faíscas que permanecem em um único cacho. Ele esqueceu aquela vela mais uma vez. As três velas dos amigos dele estão flutuando ao lado da porta, escorrendo cera no tapete da Lily. Ele vai limpar isso mais tarde.

O cabelo dele ficar em chamas faz com que os amigos dele caiam em novas gargalhadas, mas dessa vez James não se une a eles.

Quantos anos a Marlene tinha? Somente 26? 27? Mesmo assim, muito jovem. Ele olha para os amigos dele. O quanto eles ainda são jovens. Olha como eles riem do mesmo jeito de quando eram garotos em Hogwarts. Eles realmente amadureceram desde então? Ele não tem tanta certeza agora. Eles se formaram, e entraram no 'mundo real'. James achava que tinha se tornado um adulto repentinamente, no momento que ele entrou no treinamento de auror. Depois de todas as coisas que ele viu e fez nessa profissão difícil, ele pensava em si mesmo como mais velho, mais sábio, mais maduro. E ele é, comparando com o estúpido que ele era quando estava na escola, mas…

Ele é atingido subitamente pela realização que ele é jovem demais para todas as coisas sérias que estão acontecendo. Todos eles são. Somente 23, 24, nem um quinto de vida vivido. Por que as pessoas como o Dumbledore estão deixando coisas tão importantes para pessoas tão, bem… pretensiosos como eles? Isso é exatamente o que eles são, ele pode ver isso agora; eles são a verdadeira definição de pretensiosos; jovens não importantes, mas ofensivamente presunçosos.

Esquecendo de dizer adeus para os amigos dele, ou até mesmo de dizer que ele estava indo embora, ele sai… ele sai para fazer essa mesma pergunta para o diretor.

"Como que você pode confiar algo tão importante para pessoas tão jovens? O futuro! A segurança do mundo está em risco, e você coloca nas mãos de pessoas que ainda acham flatulência engraçado! Com certeza isso é um sinal de aviso! Como que nós podemos estar prontos, se nós… Eu quero dizer… Eu ainda coleciono cartões de Sapos de Chocolate!"

"James, sente-se." o diretor se dirige ao garoto aflito na frente dele. James faz o que lhe foi ordenado e se senta, respirando profundamente para compensar por toda a gritaria que ele não percebeu que estava fazendo. "Primeiro, o futuro sempre está nas mãos das crianças. Segundo, as crianças são tão capazes quanto os adultos em fazer coisas grandiosas, e mostrar coragem extraordinária, assim como os adultos são tão capazes como as crianças, em relação a errar e aprender com os próprios erros. Terceiro, você é um bruxo inteligente e capaz, e eu confio em você para fazer as decisões corretas quando a situação aparecer, e quarto..." ele pausa para respirar. "Todo mundo acha flatulência divertido. Você só não é permitido admitir isso depois dos 30."

"Sério?" James pergunta, sem ter certeza se ele está se relacionando ao limite de idade dos 30, ou a todas as outras coisas. Mesmo assim, ele está mais aliviado.

"James, o que é que você tem realmente medo?"

"Eu… não sei." James diz, dando voz a realização quando ela o atinge. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso, eu acho." ele diz envergonhadamente. "Desculpa pela… interrupção."

'Interrupção' soa muito melhor do que o tão verdadeiro 'pequeno colapso mental no seu escritório'.

Dumbledore sorri e indica o James para fora do aposento. Enquanto ele caminha de volta para o quarto da Lily, ele imagina do quê exatamente ele tem medo. Bem, ele tem medo de muitas coisas, para começar, perder a Lily e os amigos dele. Mas ele acha que está começando a entender porque ele reagiu daquela forma. Ele se sentiu culpado por estar rindo, e isso o assustou. Será que ele não vai mais poder rir? Eles podem rir? Se divertir? Serem felizes em uma época tão sombria, onde todo mundo está assustado e miserável? Será que os poderosos Marotos vão se desintegrar?

Ele se sente como se o som da menor risada fosse desrespeitoso a Marlene, e a todos os outros que já faleceram. Se ele rir, isso quer dizer que ele não está levando as coisas a sério?

Dois lados do James Potter estão em um conflito rígido. Ele é um Auror, ele quer lutar contra a injustiça. Mas ele também é um Maroto; ele quer vida, risada, e se divertir.

Isso faz ele ser um adulto irresponsável, ou uma criança? Ou simplesmente o faz ser humano…

XXXXXXXX

"Bem, pelo menos a coloração está melhor," Madame Pomfrey comenta enquanto inspeciona a cintura da Lily, embora Lily possa dizer que a curandeira está alcançando, tentando encontrar algo positivo para dizer. "Talvez você deveria..."

"Deveria o quê?" ela pergunta, ansiosa para ouvir qualquer sugestão que a Pomfrey possa ter. Ela vai tentar qualquer coisa para se livrar daquelas queimaduras horríveis.

"Não. Não vai melhorar nada."

"Mas pode." Lily diz esperançosa. "Eu tento qualquer coisa."

"Então talvez você devesse evitar certas… situações."

Lily não sabia o que a Madame Pomfrey ia dizer, mas ela tem bastante certeza que não era 'situações'.

"Eu trabalho arduamente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas quando a parte da defesa termina, a cura começa." Que verdade, Lily pensa. Isso deveria ser parte do currículo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não o resultado da matéria.

"Eu quis dizer..."

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer." Lily diz, cortando a curandeira. "Mas falando sobre algo ligeiramente diferente, você se lembra da nossa conversa no mês passado, sobre incluir aulas de cura no currículo?"

"Eu acho que é tão improvável agora, quanto era..."

"E se fosse parte de outra matéria?" Lily interrompe.

"Você quis dizer..."

"Sim." ela a corta mais uma vez. Não permitir que a curandeira fale, aparentemente é um mau hábito que a Lily adquiriu. "Eu ainda não elaborei tudo exatamente, mas você estaria disposta a participar?"

Madame Pomfrey fica com uma expressão cuidadosa. Lily sabe que ela não está indisposta, somente incerta.

"Não é o seu dever mudar o currículo da escola."

"Bom, como você sempre reclama, eu geralmente me meto aonde eu não deveria. Mas nesse caso, eu estou dentro dos meus deveres. Como monitora chefe, eu posso fazer sugestões. Na verdade, qualquer aluno ou professor pode fazer sugestões. Eu posso perguntar aos Professores Dumbledore e Potter, mas se você não estiver disposta, então não tem o porquê."

"Se o diretor e Potter aceitarem, então eu aceito."

Lily sorri com uma determinação séria, enquanto coloca a camisa dela de volta. Não tem como parar a maldição da morte, a Marlene teve poucas esperanças; mas se eles soubessem como curar, pelo menos os colegas de classe dela estariam mais preparados para ajudar a si mesmo, assim como aqueles que eles amam, depois de saírem de Hogwarts.

Ela sai da Ala Hospitalar com um passo decidido. Ela tem toda a intenção de falar com o Dumbledore nesse momento, mas quando ela pára para deixar a vela dela alcançá-la, ela muda de idéia.

Lentamente, ela se vira e caminha de volta, na direção do quarto dela, em um passo distintamente mais _lento_. Na verdade, isso é uma grande mentira, já que ela para de andar completamente, e se senta em um dos degraus, no meio da escada que leva do quarto para o quinto andar.

Ela decide que isso pode esperar até domingo. O enterro vai ser hoje a tarde. Ela não vai atribular Dumbledore com qualquer coisa até depois disso. Ela imagina que horas são agora. Deve passar da meia-noite. O pensamento a faz sentir saudades do Mercúrio.

"Que bom te encontrar aqui."

"Oh, James, você me assustou."

"Você deveria ter me ouvido."

"Não estava ouvindo."

"Obviamente. O que esse degrau tem de tão intrigante que te fez sentar nele? Estava esperando por mim?"

"Esperando por você? Eu nem mesmo sabia que você tinha ido a algum lugar."

"Dumbledore." ele diz, apontando na direção do escritório do velho bruxo.

"Por quê?"

James balança a cabeça. "Nada. Nenhum motivo mesmo."

"Eu mesma estava indo para lá, para falar a verdade."

"Algo te desviou foi? A escada é interessante demais para ser rejeitada?"

"Decidi que o meu assunto pode esperar até mais tarde."

"E então você decidiu esperar aqui até mais tarde chegar, não é?"

Lily balança os ombros. "Eu nem mesmo percebi que eu tinha feito isso."

"Bom, vamos encontrar algum lugar um pouco mais cômodo para descansar os nossos traseiros, ok?" ele pergunta, oferecendo a mão para ela. Ela aceita, e ele a puxa para cima. Ela sorri para si mesma, quase que envergonhadamente. Ela não consegue deixar de perceber o quanto ele é lindo. Ainda é. Ela sabia disso antes, é claro, mas algumas vezes ela esquece de olhar para ele do jeito normal. 'O amor não olha com os olhos,' e toda essa baboseira. Ela sorri, se lembrando que Helena é o nome de uma das vassouras do James.

Ela freqüentemente só o vê como James, uma presença, uma onipresença que a completa, a permite existir. É estranho para a Lily pensar dele como somente um homem, quando ele é muito mais do que isso para ela.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso malandro acendendo os olhos dele, e escurecendo as feições dele. Uma máscara modelo para malandragem.

"O quê?" ela pergunta.

"Você está fazendo aquela cara de novo."

"Que cara?"

"A minha favorita… mas infelizmente os rapazes estão esperando."

"Eu não estava fazendo nenhuma cara." ela diz, inconfortavelmente ciente de quanto esforço que ela precisa fazer para não fazer biquinho.

James sorri. "A sua fisionomia, minha querida, é tão expressiva quanto é linda." Ele segura a mão dela para beijar o pulso dela.

"Eles voltaram!" Sirius anuncia quando James e Lily caminham de volta para a sala comunal.

James o saúda dramaticamente, antes de mover a Lily, dançando valsa com ela, pelo aposento, e jogá-la afobadamente no sofá, aonde ela se senta corretamente, mais por necessidade do que por uma vontade verdadeira.

"Bons passos de dança, cara." Peter comenta. Isso lembra a Lily das responsabilidades dela. Ela se levanta novamente. Não vendo nenhum pergaminho ou pena a mão, ela vai para o quarto dela para pegar.

Um instante depois ela se senta de volta em frente a lareira, e coloca um pedaço de pergaminho novo na frente dela. Girando a pluma entre o dedão e o dedo indicador, ela tenta chegar a uma decisão.

"Quem é melhor, 'Libidinous Lycanthropes' ou os 'Dung Beetles'?" ela pergunta a todos no aposento.

As respostas do James e do Sirius são imediatas. "Dung Beetles", eles dizem exatamente ao mesmo tempo, com tons idênticos de certeza inabalável.

"Remus? Peter?"

"Eu gosto dos dois." Remus diz balançando os ombros. "Mas eu não sou expert em relação a música, e a minha opinião pode ser um pouco induzida, considerando."

Lily então olha para Peter, que olha para Sirius e James, antes de voltar a olhar para Lily para responder. "Dung Beetles."

Ela olha suspeitosamente para Peter, e a sinceridade questionável da resposta dele, mas ela decide deixar para lá, e diz, "certo então." e escreve a carta dela. É curta, e ela a manda rapidamente.

"Por que a pesquisa de opinião repentina, Cariad? Não que eu me importe."

"Eu estou preparando uma atividade escolar para Hogwarts, e estava tentando escolher uma banda."

"Desde quando nós vamos ter uma 'atividade'?" James pergunta.

"Desde que o Dumbledore disse que vamos. Ele acha que um baile seria um bom jeito de levantar a moral dos alunos. Eu estava pensando no sábado, dia 16, depois do dia dos Namorados."

"Que romântico..." Remus diz com uma pitada de complacência.

"As crianças amam esse tipo de coisa. Além do que, eu quero que eles tenham algo para se excitarem, mas sem terem que esperar muito tempo."

"Você tem um tema?" Sirius pergunta.

"Ainda não. Eu estou tentada a dizer vistam o que quiserem, sejam capas de baile chiques, fantasias, ou pijamas."

"Seria melhor escolher um." Sirius sugere sarcasticamente. Lily abre a boca para dizer algo, mas Sirius a corta. "E com isso eu quero dizer que você poderia escolher um que não envolva fantasias ou roupa de dormir." Ela fecha a boca de novo, e ele continua. "Fantasia, enquanto divertidas quando se tem 8 anos, não são aptas para um baile chique. Isso vale em dobro para roupa de dormir." Ele balança a cabeça de um modo desapontado com ela, e dá um olhar 'você deveria saber isso'.

"Qual é a graça de usar vestidos de gala se as pessoas vão ficar dançando ao som do Rock do Dung Beetles?" ela pergunta.

"Porque você não começa com o Dung Beetles." ele diz com mais paciência do que ele geralmente utiliza com esse nível de estupidez. "Você começa com música clássica instrumental, e _**então**_ você libera os Beetles." ele explica, rolando os olhos.

"Bem," Lily retruca. "Já que você está fazendo tudo, você vai escolher o tipo e a cor do meu vestido também?"

Sirius olha ela de cima para baixo, recebendo um tapa do James. Ele ignora o amigo e diz, "Se você soubesse o que era bom para você, você escolheria."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" James pergunta. Se ele não tivesse perguntado, a Lily teria, porque ela está pensando a mesma coisa.

"Quero dizer que eu sei mais sobre ser uma garota do que a Lily sabe."

"Mas eu _sou_ uma garota." ela responde desnecessariamente.

"Sim, e isso faz tudo ser mais triste."

"Ei!" ela grita, ofendia. "O que é mais triste, uma garota que não sabe ser uma garota, ou um cara que sabe!"

"Ooh, boa!" Peter diz.

Sirius balança os ombros, não afetado. "Certo, mas não venha me procurar chorando no dia da sua pequena dança, implorando para eu te mostrar como se usa o delineador."

"Usar o quê?" ela pergunta. Sirius ergue as sobrancelhas, pensando se ela está falando sério ou não. Convencido de que ela é, na verdade, ainda mais ignorando do que ele havia pensando anteriormente, ele se vira para o James.

"Me desculpa, Pontas, ela é um caso perdido. Larga ela agora, antes que seja tarde demais."

Agora é a vez do James balançar os ombros sem ser afetado. "Tarde demais. Eu acho que nós vamos ter que perseverar sem o delineador, minha querida." ele diz para a Lily. Ela vai até ele e se senta no colo do simpatizante dela, e os braços dele envolvem a cintura dela. Ela dá o olhar 'bem feito' mais maduro que ela consegue fazer. Não é uma tarefa fácil.

Um canto da boca dele se levanta em um sorriso sagaz. "Nós conversaremos mais tarde." ele promete. Parece mais uma declaração de guerra para a Lily, e ela não está muito confiante na habilidade dela de ganhar aquela batalha particular. Sirius é um homem de gostos superiores, e ela realmente respeita a opinião dele nas coisas que ele obviamente tem mais conhecimento. Ele é um modelo rico, bem nascido (melhor, raça pura). Ele tem conhecimento de beleza e estilo. Ela é uma nascida trouxa pobre, que não reconheceria classe se chutasse ela no traseiro. Ele está certo, o que ela sabe? Ela realmente nunca prestou muita atenção para a aparência dela. Será que o Sirius está tentando dizer alguma coisa para ela?

Ele agora está olhando a estante de livros dela. Quando encontra um que interessa a ele (_Uma Descrição Histórica da Evolução dos Feitiços desde a Idade Média_), ele se senta na cadeira oposta a eles, e começa a folhear. Depois de alguns minutos de leitura, a sobrancelha dele se arqueia e ele pergunta, "Por que você sublinhou essa parte sobre 'feitiços caseiros e suas variações'?"

"Você realmente acha que eu preciso usar delineador?" Sim, ela sabe que o assunto já foi esquecido há muito tempo, e isso não responde a pergunta dele de jeito nenhum, mas ela não consegue deixar de perguntar. Sirius nem mesmo olha para ela.

"Querida, você sabe que eu acho que você é linda." Ele vira a página. James abraça ela mais forte.

Isso não é somente nenhum pouco convincente, mas também não combina com o que ele havia dito mais cedo. "Então o que foi todo aquele papo sobre 'eu não saber como ser uma garota'?"

"Aquilo não foi nada, Cariad. Esqueça o que eu disse. E para que serve essa anotação aqui no canto? Essa sobre o estatuto do sigilo..."

XXXXX

Agora ele foi longe demais, Sirius pensa. Parte do charme dela é que ela é em certa parte nenhum pouco feminina, e agora ele tinha que deixar ela insegura. Ele não pode dizer a verdade para ela em frente ao James; que ela tem uma aparência perfeitamente gostosa sem delineador, porque isso o deixaria com uma azaração muito terrível vinda da varinha flexível de Mogno de 11 polegadas, que está apontando para fora do bolso do Pontas. Ele também não quer deixar o assunto dessa forma, com a Lily duvidando de si mesma.

Que grande tolo que ele está se tornando. Aqui esta ele, tentando andar nas pontas dos pés pelas tulipas, para evitar magoar os sentimentos de uma garota. Com a exceção que são lírios, e não é exatamente qualquer garota. O que ele pode fazer? Não querendo ficar em silêncio por muito tempo, ele diz qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, para impedir que essa conversa fique estranha pela falta de resposta dele. É claro, que como é o Sirius, ele tem que dizer algo bem idiota.

"Você vai responder a minha pergunta?"

"E você vai responder a minha?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro," ele responde, não gostando do tom infantil do argumento dele.

Ela cruza os braços e diz, "O que Hodder descreve como feitiços caseiros dos anos 1500 é verdade, eles não mudaram, mas o que consiste em um feitiço caseiro mudou. Você não sabe como depenar uma galinha, não é?"

Sirius aparenta repugnado. "Claro que não."

"Eu sei." Peter comenta.

"Oh, não, você não sabe." Sirius diz.

"E a mesma coisa se aplica para a segurança e o estatuto do sigilo. Pronto, respondi as suas perguntas."

"Obrigado."

Tem um momento onde a Lily espera com esperanças pela resposta que Sirius está relutante em dar. "Bem? Você não vai responder a minha?"

"O quê?" Sirius pergunta, fingindo que ele havia esquecido momentaneamente. "Oh, o delineador? Não, os seus olhos já se destacam o suficiente desse jeito."

"Então por que você mencionou isso?"

"Foi a primeira coisa feminina inútil que eu pensei. As mulheres estão sempre obcecadas com essas bugingangas estúpidas que elas são enganadas a achar que precisam. O seu toque feminino está completamente ligado ao seu lado cuidadoso e maternal, mais do que poções capilares e maquiagem."

"Então o que você quis dizer foi..." os dois tem que pensar no início da conversa, para se lembrar o que começou essa confusão toda. "Você vai me ajudar a planejar esse baile porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu estou fazendo, e você tem?" Soa como uma admissão e um desafio, ao mesmo tempo. Ela, admitindo que não sabe, e desafiando ele a dizer que sabe. Ele não vai, claro que não.

"Você está pedindo a minha ajuda?"

"Eu não _preciso_ da sua ajuda." ela retruca.

"É claro que não. Lily Evans não precisa da ajuda de ninguém com nada." ele diz sarcasticamente. Vendo que a garota murcha visivelmente com isso, ele adiciona pacificamente. "Eu sei que você não precisa da minha ajuda, mas você quer mesmo assim? Me daria algo para fazer, eu não estou fazendo muito hoje em dia." Isso é uma mentira descarada, é claro, mas dificilmente é a primeira que ele já disse, e com certeza não vai ser a última.

XXXXXX

Os papéis estão revertidos dos da noite anterior, ela percebe. Era ele quem precisava da ajuda dela, embora relutante (e recusando) em admitir isso, e agora aqui está ela na mesma posição. Ela não gosta da nova posição, mas ela acha que isso coloca ela e o Sirius de volta no mesmo patamar. Mesmo assim, tem algo a mais aqui, algo por trás dessa oferta 'generosa' de paz para ajudar. Ela vai até ele, e se inclina para que eles fiquem cara a cara, ela encara ele com cautela.

XXXXX

"Você está planejando alguma coisa, Black." ela acusa suavemente. "E eu _vou_ descobrir o que é."

"Não, você não vai." ele diz com confiança. Até mesmo a Lily coração de ouro não iria pensar que Sirius está fazendo algo só para ser bonzinho. A própria acusação dela prova isso. Ele não sabe se está magoado ou aliviado. Na verdade, sim, ele está. Ele está _muito_ aliviado. Ele tem que começar a controlar mais firmemente os impulsos bons dele; eles vão deixá-lo em apuros com certeza. "Mas você está convidada a tentar descobrir." ele continua, dando um tapa condescendente na cabeça dela, só para ser bonzinho. E por 'só para ser bonzinho', ele quer dizer 'só para irritar ela'.

Ela dá um sorriso que tem _desafio aceito_ escrito nele, e então volta para se juntar ao James. Ela acaba de se sentar quando um pássaro, uma coruja, para ser exato, entra voando.

"Está endereçada a Lily." Peter diz. Remus, sendo o cavalheiro que é, vai pegar a carta da coruja para dar para a Lily, mas ela o morde violentamente.

"Maldita..." Remus xinga, sem terminar o xingamento apropriado, enquanto gotas de sangue escorrem pelo seu dedo.

"Nossa." Lily diz, se levantando para inspecionar a pobre mão mordida. Sem pegar a varinha, ela cura ele antes de virar para o animal de temperamento doentio, que tem a carta dela. Ela está bem relutante para tentar.

"Eu pego." Sirius oferece, fazendo uma tentativa. A ave grita alto e ataca com as garras.

"Merlin!" ele grita. "Essa é uma ave muito afetada!"

Sirius não sabe em qual ponto James se levanta e se une a eles, mas ele está parado ao lado da Lily, examinando a coruja com curiosidade. "Talvez só deixe a Lily pegar a carta." ele sugere. "Vai, tenta."

Lily olha de forma confiante para James, e então de volta para a ave. Sirius imagina se ela seria convencida em se aproximar de um animal louco como esse, caso fosse qualquer pessoa sem ser o James que sugerisse isso.

Com medo, ela caminha na direção da ave, estendendo a mão com cuidado para tocar nela. Ela não está mirando na carta, e sim nas penas da ave, que ela acaricia. Parece acalmar tanto a garota como a ave. Quando ela retira a carta da perna da ave, ela levanta vôo imediatamente. Claramente não espera, ou quer, uma resposta.

Curiosamente, os quatro homens a circulam para ver o que é, e quem mandou essa carta. Ela olha para todos eles um pouco nervosa, e eles chegam para trás, pigarreando, olhando para longe em todas as direções, fingindo que não são os curiosos abelhudos que realmente são.

Lily abre o papel; todos os olhos estão olhando (atentamente) ela. Ela olha para a carta por um instante, como se fosse uma charada, antes das sobrancelhas dela se levantarem como se tivessem chegado a uma compreensão repentina, surpresa. Ela voa para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta.

Os marotos olham uns para os outros com expressões de misturas variáveis de curiosidade e perplexidade.

XXXXXX

James resolve entrar atrás dela, quando ela sai correndo para fora do quarto, com o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Ela imediatamente vai até a lareira, e joga a mensagem nela. James, e com certeza os outros marotos também, querem impedir que a carta pegue fogo, com as suas curiosidades não satisfeitas ainda, mas é claro que ela tem o direito de fazer o que quer que ela queira com a carta dela, com a lareira dela, e no quarto dela. Ela vai para a janela e olha para fora.

"Lily, o que você..." James começa. Lily se vira para ele, segurando as duas mãos dele. O sorriso dela é nervoso, mas sincero, assim como a confusão do James.

"Parece que o Hagrid ainda está acordado. Que tal visitarmos ele?" ela pergunta.

"É..."

"Mercúrio está lá fora, eu o vi da janela."

"É..."

Segurando as mãos dele, ela se vira para encarar os outros. "Alguém quer vir comigo visitar o Hagrid? Sirius, você nunca viu o Mercúrio."

"Não, eu vou, eu vou." James insiste. Lily se vira de volta para ele, sorrindo completamente. Antes que ele perceba, ele está sendo empurrado para fora do retrato, e olhando confuso de volta para os amigos dele, que o seguem, também confusos.

XXXXXX

Lily olha para o que está escrito no papel, reconhecendo a letra. É o mesmo rabisco ilegível que cobre as margens do livro de poções avançadas dela. Somente duas palavras estão escritas, e leva mais um instante de surpresa estonteante para ela finalmente entender o que elas podem significar.

Correndo para dentro do quarto dela, ela arranca a camisa e as ataduras dela no instante em que a porta se tranca. Olhando rapidamente para pergaminho mais uma vez, para ter certeza que ela se lembra das palavras corretamente, ela aponta a varinha dela tremendo para a queimadura na cintura dela. Esperando que isso seja o que ela imagina, ela sussurra o feitiço.

Um segundo se passa, e ela fica desapontada e com medo que ela não fez isso corretamente, ou pior, que isso não seja um feitiço de cura afinal. Depois do próximo segundo, entretanto, todas as dúvidas dela somem com uma sensação de formigamento quase que dolorosa circula o torso dela.

Pulando nervosamente, Lily trinca os dentes, e os músculos abdominais, e espera isso terminar. Demora mais tempo do que ela gostaria. Quando o formigamento estranho finalmente cessa, ela corre para o banheiro e se inspeciona.

Sumiu. Sumiu completamente. Ela poderia gritar de alegria, mas é óbvio que ela não grita. Mesmo assim, ela está carregada com uma energia eufórica, e rapidamente aplica o mesmo feitio para os tornozelos dela, e os pulsos.

Sem querer contar aos marotos, especialmente ao Sirius, sobre isso, ela recoloca as ataduras em volta dela, para não chamar atenção a falta de queimaduras repentina e suspeita.

Ela não tem mais uma aparência nojenta. Não está mais queimada e deformada. Esses pensamentos felizes predominam os mais obscuros e conflitantes, que ela diz que vai tratar deles mais tarde. Ela está quase que tremendo agora. O que ela quer fazer é se transformar em uma corça e correr sem parar por uma hora ou duas, gastar toda a energia extra que ela parece ter subitamente. Ela vai para a janela para olhar para os terrenos que ela sabe que não pode visitar. Ela está confinada ao castelo, exceto se ela conseguir levar os outros com ela.

Bem, considerando quem os outros são, não é tão menosprezante. É muito mais fácil convencer esses jovens homens aventureiros a ir para os terrenos no meio da noite, do que seria com qualquer outra pessoa.

Se esticando para ver se tem fumaça saindo da chaminé do Hagrid, para ver se ele está acordado, ela fica surpresa a ver um vulto prateado.

"Mercúrio." ela diz em voz alta, pulando mais uma vez, ainda excitada. Ela manda um patrono para baixo, para falar para ele esperar por ela ali, que ela vai descer em instantes.

XXXX

Sirius acha que ela pode ter errado a mão em um feitiço da alegria, pelo jeito que ela pula quando sai, implorando para o James sair com ela. Será que a carta era do Hagrid, fazendo com que ela queira visitá-lo? O que ela está planejando? Pontas aparenta estar tão confuso quanto ele se sente, embora o Sirius tenha certeza que ele não esteja mostrando a confusão tão estupidamente no rosto dele, quanto o amigo dele está.

Balançando os ombros, Sirius os segue até a cabana do Hagrid. Como parece que ninguém vai perguntar, ele pergunta.

"Então Lily, porque a mudança de humor repentina? Você parece uma pessoa que acabou de ter a varinha polida pela primeira vez."

Lily olha para ele com uma cara ligeiramente feia, com a metáfora grossa dele, mas deixa passar, sem responder. Sirius tenta mais uma vez. "Carta interessante?"

James, Peter e Remus olham para ele como se fosse a coisa errada a dizer. Talvez tenha sido. Talvez ele não deveria ter dito isso. Talvez ele tenha sido grosso, e invadido a privacidade dela.

Talvez ele não se importe.

"Ah, aquilo." ela diz, balançando a mão no ar como se não fosse nada. "Não, eu só vi o Mercúrio pela janela, e eu realmente quero me encontrar com ele. Faz tanto tempo. Você vai gostar dele." ela diz com segurança.

"Mas ele não vai gostar dele." James avisa, baixinho.

Sirius está céptico com a resposta dela a princípio, pensando que isso não é um motivo suficiente para a excitação nervosa dela, mas a dúvida se desfaz.

Levemente estonteado pela visão do unicórnio de aparência impressionante, cavalgando na direção deles. Sirius continua observar o jeito que o unicórnio e a Lily se relacionam. James não aparenta estar tão impressionado quanto os outros. Mesmo o Sirius não consegue ficar impassível. Tem alguma coisa nos unicórnios que simplesmente impressionam uma pessoa em uma admiração reverente. Depois de um momento profundamente especial, compartilhados somente entre a garota e a criatura, Mercúrio se vira e reconhece o James. E para o Mercúrio, reconhecer quer dizer cutucar ele com a ponta do chifre dele. Mas não deve ter sido forte, porque o James ri levemente e diz, "Olá, rapaz." em uma resposta casual.

É estranho pensar em qualquer pessoa estar em termos tão pessoais com algo tão… não-humano. Com qualquer outra coisa seria estranho, ou até mesmo vergonhoso, mas como é um unicórnio, ele só pode ficar tocado. Não é como a bondade desnecessária dela com os elfos domésticos. Isso é uma coisa linda.

"Mercúrio, esse é o Sirius," ela diz. "E Remus e Peter."

O unicórnio não parece estar nenhum pouco impressionado, e se volta para a Lily. Na verdade, Sirius tem certeza que o unicórnio é mais capaz ainda de mostrar desdém superior do que ele próprio. É a primeira vez que Sirius se sente condescendente, e ele não gosta nenhum pouco disso.

"Vamos, vamos ver o Hagrid." ela diz no ouvido dele, e um instante depois ela monta nele, e está galopando para longe, na direção da cabana do meio gigante, com a vela flutuante ficando mais e mais distante, enquanto segue o rastro dela.

"Isso… Isso..." Peter gagueja.

"Isso somente… não se faz, não é? Você não _cavalga_ em unicórnios. Eu quero dizer, somente não se faz!" Sirius diz, honestamente chocado e levemente impressionado...

James simplesmente balança os ombros, aparentemente não impressionado. Estranho que Pontas possa permanecer apático e indiferente sobre o fato dela ter domado um unicórnio, e mesmo assim ele pode escrever poesias sobre as habilidades das azarações dela.

Quando os homens finalmente chegam a cabana do Hagrid, o próprio homem (gigante) está na porta esperando para cumprimentá-los.

"Olá, Black, Remus, Peter." ele diz cumprimentando cada um deles. "Potter." Ele dá um sorriso sincero para o Pontas, e um tapa mais sincero ainda nas costas dele, o que faz com que ele se apóie no Sirius para impedir que ele caia com a força do tapa.

Ele ajeita o amigo, e eles entram na cabana, Lily está sentada nos degraus de trás, a porta aberta para permitir que ela acaricie o Mercúrio. Faz com que uma corrente de ar tremendamente desagradável entre, mas ninguém diz nada sobre isso, nem mesmo o Sirius.

"Desculpa, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, Hagrid." Lily se desculpa.

"Não..." Hagrid nega em um bom caráter. "Vi você há pouco tempo na reunião."

"Isso não conta. Faz muito tempo desde que a gente te visitou."

"Bem, você estava dormindo, não é? Não posso te culpar por aquilo."

"É… não, eu acho que não." ela responde envergonhada. Aparentemente tem mais do que ela está deixando aparecer.

James, que se sentou no chão ao lado dela, parece também ter percebido isso, porque ele muda de assunto galanteamente.

"Sem querer trazer o trabalho a tona," James se desculpa antes de continuar, "Mas o que aconteceu ontem, Hagrid? Depois que Sirius e Remus se juntaram a você?"

"Bom, por muito tempo nada aconteceu. Por volta do pôr do sol, os comensais da morte finalmente apareceram, mas é claro que já tinha sumido naquela hora, somente vendo se eles estavam atrás daquilo. É claro que o Dumbledore estava certo sobre aquilo. Eu perdi esses dois de vista," ele diz apontando para Sirius e Remus.

"Eu também me perdi deles." Remus confirma. "Eu encontrei o Sirius eventualmente, lutando com o..."

Sirius dá um olhar de advertência para ele, e rapidamente, quase que imperceptivelmente, ele balança a cabeça. O seu longo cabelo balança, denunciando o movimento da cabeça. Remus pigarreia e rapidamente muda o que ele ia dizer para "tão competência e agilidade que eu deixei ele para procurar o Hagrid. Foi então que Alastor, Frank e Alice chegaram. Tudo foi resolvido rapidamente depois disso."

Se alguém percebeu a leve mudança do Remus, ninguém disse nada. Peter continua a contar a história daí, contando o outro lado da história. Remus dá um olhar secreto questionador, que ele ignora. Quando ele olha para o James, ele fica triste em perceber que ele também está olhando para ele com uma curiosidade e ponderação similar. Be, não é tão ruim, contanto que a Lily não descubra. A garota nem mesmo está olhando para ele, ela está de costas para todos, e continua a acariciar o unicórnio.

XXX

Lily imagina o que, ou melhor, quem Remus ia dizer, mas ela acha que sabe. Tem provavelmente somente um comensal da morte de quem o Sirius iria se opor que eles tivessem conhecimento que ele lutou contra. Lily especialmente, porque ela sabe o fim terrível que teve aquela luta, tendo curado os inúmeros machucados, depois que ele caiu no sono.

Ela não vai falar nada sobre isso.

XXX

Muito mais tarde, caminhando de volta para o castelo, James pega o melhor amigo dele, para conversar em privacidade. Ele dá uma indicação com o rosto para o Remus, pedindo que o lobisomem ofereça o braço para Lily, e eles caminham na frente, junto com Peter.

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?"

"Nada em particular." Sirius responde com um suspiro. James sabe que Sirius vai acabar mudando de idéia e contando para ele. Se ele realmente decidiu não contar, então ele pelo menos tentou agir como se não tivesse a mínima idéia do que o James está falando.

"Seja um bom garoto e me conte assim mesmo." ele o persuade.

"Nada mesmo. Somente quase que eu fui derrotado em um duelo pelo Snape, só isso." James pode ver que o Sirius tomou cuidado para ter certeza que a voz dele soasse leve e apática. Ele sempre faz isso, é o jeito dele.

"Isso não é tão ruim." James diz, fazendo o máximo possível para imitar a indiferença casual do amigo dele.

Sirius balança os ombros. "Não, eu acho que não. Só..." Ele pára, dividido entre revelar ou não mais coisas. "Só… _não conta para Lily_." ele diz muito mais baixo. Talvez ele tinha esperanças que o James não fosse ouvir…

"O quê? Por quê?" ele pergunta.

Sirius solta um tipo de resmungo irritado. "Porque ela gosta do desgraçado."

"Dificilmente." James começa, mas Sirius o corta.

"Deixe-me terminar. Ela gosta do desgraçado, embora ela não queira. Ela já se sente culpada o suficiente com isso. Se ela souber que ele acabou comigo, só vai fazer com que ela se sinta pior ainda sobre gostar dele. Ela não consegue controlar, então só… não conta para ela."

Esse pequeno discurso parece que exaustou o Sirius. Ele parece estar reduzido; o andar orgulhoso dele foi rebaixado para um andar humilhante. James, por sua vez, está um pouco surpreso pela inacreditável consideração e preocupação repentina. 'Bom, isso não é surpresa.' ele pensa. 'Afinal das contas, ele a ama.' Não do mesmo jeito que o James, é claro, mas parece que ele se importar com ela está tendo uma influência profundamente positiva nele. Assim como teve com John Michaels. Assim como teve com Snape.

Mas pela própria confissão da Lily, ela não fala com Snape há anos, será que ela realmente ainda se importa com ele, como o Sirius pensa? Ele não ficaria surpreso; ele mesmo estava pensando nisso.

"Você acha que ela ainda gosta dele? Depois de todos esses anos?"

"Snape claramente ainda gosta dela."

"Mas..." Hmm, esse é um ponto justo. Se Snape coração frio ainda se importa, a Lily coração quente também deve. Mesmo assim, ele tem que fazer outra tentativa nesse assunto. "Mas… mas..." E uma tentativa bem fraca.

"Eu sei que ela gosta, cara. Ela não quer admitir, mas ela gosta."

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza?"

"Por causa do motivo que ela foi até você no Natal, o motivo pelo qual ela foi te dizer que te amava, foi..." Ele pára, para soltar um suspiro agitado. "Porque eu contei para ela que você salvou a vida dele."

Ai. Isso é bem claro. Dolorosamente claro, para falar a verdade. James nem sabe como se sentir com isso. Ele sabe que eles teriam ficado juntos de qualquer jeito, talvez naquele mesmo dia, mas saber que Snape foi o catalisador, o incomoda. Ele estava contente achando que foi a perseverança do Sirius, combinada com o amor de cada um pelo outro.

Ele fecha um punho. Se ele já não tivesse queimado aquela carta do Snape, ele com certeza a queimaria agora.

Carta. Queimada.

Ela mesma queimou uma carta naquela mesma noite. Será que era dele?

"Hoje a noite quando ela recebeu aquela carta daquela coruja louca… Você não acha que foi do…?"

"Por que seria?"

"Ela normalmente me mostra as correspondências dela. Ela não deixou mais ninguém ler, ela desapareceu no quarto dela para ler, e queimou imediatamente depois. Não é a forma que uma pessoa culpada agiria? Quem mais escreveria para ela, que ela não gostaria que nós tivéssemos conhecimento?"

"Mas você esquece de uma coisa. Ela estava praticamente pulando quando ela voltou. Não é exatamente o sinal de uma pessoa que está se sentindo culpada."

"Bem, talvez ela só estivesse excitada em ver o Mercúrio. Você pode ver o quanto ela o ama." Embora ele estivesse se agarrando desesperadamente a qualquer resposta que fosse responsável pela excitação dela, James acha que a explicação é inteiramente possível. Ele está bem certo da nova teoria dele, mas Sirius não parece estar tão convencido.

"Quem sabe. Você pode tirar essa informação dela mais tarde. Eu acho que vou voltar para Londres."

"Você sabe que pode ficar aqui, cara. Já passam das duas."

"Mesmo assim, eu prefiro dormir na minha própria cama. Eu planejo não sair dela por no mínimo 12 horas."

"Se você insiste."

"Realmente sim. Diga adeus aos outros por mim."

"Pode deixar."

"E aproveite toda a maravilha do sábado."

"Com _certeza_ vou aproveitar." Eles sorriem um ao outro, e Sirius se vira para caminhar para a vila sozinho, com sua vela piscando no vento, mas não apagando.

James corre um pouco para alcançar os outros, chegando lá bem a tempo de ouvir o final de outra das famosas piadas do Rabicho. Onde ele cria essas coisas, James não faz idéia.

Lily e Remus estão sorrindo, e Peter sorri orgulhosamente ao seu próprio humor. James se sente levemente triste por ter perdido.

Ele ia colocar o braço em volta da cintura da Lily, mas se lembrando da queimadura, ele coloca no ombro dela. Ela se inclina nele amavelmente, e mais uma vez James é atingido pela vontade de abraçar ela apertadamente, e escondê-la do resto do mundo. É tão forte que ele sente os músculos dele se contorcerem.

"Está com frio?" ela pergunta, olhando para ele. Ele balança a cabeça, sorrindo para ela, incapaz de resistir beijá-la rapidamente, enquanto os outros dois não estão olhando.

Levam mais quarenta e cinco minutos, antes que eles deixem Remus e Peter brigando sobre quem iria para cama, e retornam para a privacidade dos aposentos do James.

"Querido, antes de a gente fazer qualquer coisa, tem algo que eu gostaria de te dizer." ela diz, tentando se desgrudar dele. Ela descobre que é bem difícil, já que aparentemente o corpo dele não quer cooperar.

"Certo." ele diz, se reajustando a uma posição mais favorável para uma conversa, em vez de… outra coisa. "Isso é sobre a carta?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, para falar a verdade, é sim."

"Foi ele quem mandou?"

Os olhos da Lily arregalam em uma descrença surpresa. "Ele quem?"

"Snape." ele diz relutantemente. Ele não realmente não queria dizer o nome por algum motivo.

"Como você sabe?" ela pergunta, com a voz bem aguda. Sirius deve estar certo. Ela está envergonhada com certeza.

"Eu pude dizer. Mas parecia que você não queria conversar sobre aquilo, então eu não forcei."

"Não na frente dos outros. Não na frente do Sirius."

"Por quê? O que dizia?"

"Somente duas palavras. Um feitiço."

"Que feitiço?"

"Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas eu tive uma idéia. Quando eu tentei, funcionou. Elas se foram; eu estou curada."

"Você quer dizer...?" As mãos dele vão automaticamente para a cintura dele. Ela balança a cabeça que sim, e cuidadosamente, ele coloca a mão embaixo da atadura dela. Nada. Nada exceto a pele perfeitamente suave dela.

"Ele ficou tão nervoso da última vez que Severus me ajudou, eu não queria que ele passasse por tudo isso novamente. Sirius o odeia, e deveria. Ser bondoso comigo não apaga todas as coisas terríveis que ele já fez, e Sirius deveria ser livre a odiá-lo sem ter que se preocupar sobre o que ele pode estar fazendo comigo. Especialmente depois do que o Severus fez com ele ontem."

"Como você sabia disso?"

"Bem, eu não sabia com certeza. Eu só pude adivinhar que ele era o culpado pelo ombro deslocado do Sirius, assim como as costelas quebradas, tornozelo arruinado, e joelho machucado." Ela diz isso com mais raiva do que ele jamais ouviu dela antes. "Ugh, ele fica machucando as pessoas que eu amo!" ela diz, socando um travesseiro furiosamente.

"Sirius não queria que você soubesse."

Ela olha do travesseiro, com o rosto mudando de furioso para amoroso. "Eu sei, que amor."

"Quem mais Snape machucou?"

O rosto dela muda de amoroso para envergonhado. "Você." ela diz baixinho, sem estar mais olhando para ele.

"Eu?" James pergunta. "Ele nunca tocou em mim."

"Diretamente não, mas aquele feitiço que Togglepike usou para tentar te matar, Sectusempra, é uma invenção do Severus." ela admite relutantemente, antes de voltar a socar o travesseiro. "Ele fica machucando as pessoas, então porque eu não posso somente..."

"Odiar ele?" James conclui. Lily desiste do ataque dela no inocente travesseiro, e se joga nele, e ele abafa as palavras que já são abafadas a serem inteligíveis pela vergonha. James entende ela. Ela quer odiar, mas não consegue.

"Talvez você não seja o tipo de pessoa que possa odiar."

"Eu odeio a Bellatrix." ela cospe claramente. "Então por que não ele?"

James não acredita no que ele está prestes a dizer, as palavras enquanto passam pelos lábios dele soam tão perversas, mas tão verdadeiras. "Porque você nunca amou a Bellatrix, e ela nunca te amou. Você não a conheceu quando era criança, antes que ela virasse uma comensal da morte. Você não cresceu com ela. Talvez você não possa odiar verdadeiramente uma pessoa, se você viu e sentiu a bondade dessa pessoa, quão pequena possa ser."

"Você o odeia?" ela pergunta simplesmente. Ela encara ele, piscando, esperando uma resposta que ele não pode dar. Não importa como ele responda, ele vai ficar envergonhado. Envergonhado se odiar, e envergonhado se não odiar.

"Essa é uma pergunta muito complicada para essa hora da manhã." ele responde, não se importando com a retirada deselegante dele da conversa.

"Certo." ela diz pacificamente, permitindo que a conversa chegue ao fim. Ela somente adiciona mais uma coisa. "Não vamos mencionar o Severus Snape nunca mais."

"Minha querida, nada me daria mais prazer."

Conversar sobre Snape baniu a mera possibilidade de qualquer atividade romântica, então ele simplesmente envolve o braço dele em volta dela, fecha os olhos, e pensa.

Tanto Sirius como a Lily estão mantendo a verdade sobre Snape para eles mesmos; um tentando evitar a dor do conhecimento ao outro.

"Nunca esconda algo de mim para tentar me poupar." ele sussurra.

"Jamais."

"_E nunca me abandone." ele sussurra ainda mais suavemente._

"_Jamais."_

XXX

São quase meio dia quando eles saem da cama. Depois de se alimentarem na cozinha (para a alegria da Poppy e dos colegas de trabalho dela), James faz uma proclamação.

"É sábado e todo o trabalho, de qualquer tipo, está proibido. Você tem algumas poucas opções, Srta. Evans, e eu acho que você pode adivinhar quais são."

Realmente ela sabe. A primeira parte da tarde é gasta escrevendo coisas escandalosas nos quadros-negros nas salas de aula.

"Aliteração adorável, James, mas você não acha que isso soe mais como Potter do que como Pirraça? O fantasma tem uma tendência a rimas humildes."

James sorri para a própria aliteração da Lily, mas chega para trás para inspecionar o trabalho dele. Ela tem razão. Enquanto seja um trabalho de arte, ele duvida que a McGonagall iria acreditar que o Pirraça iria se importar com um iambo pentâmetro.

"Eu acho que você tem razão." ele admite tristemente. Ele levanta a varinha para apagar, mas Lily agarra a manga dele, e abaixa a varinha.

"Espera!" ela grita. "Copie e utilize em outra sala de aula! Eu duvido que Slughorn seja tão conhecedor do seu estilo poético quanto a McGonagall. Ele não poderia dizer a diferença entre Pirraça, Poe, Platt ou Potter."

James produz o caderno de anotações dele, e copia o soneto lúrido. Lily briga um pouco quando eles chegam a sala de aula do Flitwick. Ela argumenta que o professor de Feitiços é um velhinho tão doce que não merece ter coisas tão horríveis escritas no quadro-negro dele, mas James insiste, embora a frase seja muito mais fraca do que os outros trabalhos dele.

"E então, o que vamos escrever no seu?" Lily diz.

"Por que no meu?"

"Minúcia. Vai parecer suspeito se você for o único sem."

"Eu vou dizer que apaguei antes que qualquer pessoa visse."

Lily levanta uma sobrancelha, céptica, mas não discute.

Depois de um vagaroso, porem brincalhão, banho no banheiro dos monitores, James sugere ou um jantar em Hogsmeade, ou que voem para algum outro lugar. É claro que ela escolhe voar para outro lugar. Ela não vai ser vista em público com ele, tão perto de Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Se encostando confortavelmente na mesma pedra que sai do mesmo lago, na mesma floresta que eles já estiveram antes, a mente da Lily vaga por uma direção que ela preferiria que não fosse. Ela disse que nunca mais queria falar nele, mas isso não a impede de _pensar_ sobre ele.

Ela deveria escrever de volta e agradecê-lo? A ave não ficou, mas ela conhece Severus bem o suficiente para saber que isso não quer dizer nada. Fazer que a ave esperasse seria admitir que ele queria que ela respondesse, que é algo que ele não vai admitir. Mais uma vez ele a faz lembrar do Sirius.

Entretanto, é tão provável também que ele não queira uma resposta. É tão perigoso para ele (provavelmente muito mais) que eles mantenham contato.

Naquela noite, depois que James cai no sono, ela sai da cama e caminha nas pontas dos pés para a sala comunal. Com o fogo ainda ardendo na lareira, ela se senta na mesa, com a pena em mãos, e o pote de tinta pronto. Ela não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, exceto 'obrigada'. Mas uma palavra apenas não constitui uma carta. Mas _ele_ só escreveu duas palavras, então porque ela não pode escrever somente uma?

_Obrigada_.

Parece ainda mais patético depois que ela escreve, então ela amassa e joga na lareira. Suspirando, ela inclina no sofá e pega um Profeta de dois dias atrás para ler até conseguir chegar em uma resposta.

A reportagem na primeira página é apavorante. _O que é somente o começo_, escreve,_ de como nós pretendemos fazer do mundo mágico um lugar melhor e seguro. Nós gostaríamos de dizer obrigado a todas as pessoas que doaram. Sem o seu suporte fiel, e a sua generosidade SCDDHB e PAX ainda seriam somente um sonho, em vez de uma realidade próspera…_

Lily solta um tipo de risada indignada, enquanto joga o jornal na mesa.

"Tolos ignorantes." ela cospe. PAX mesmo. A missão deles não tem nada a ver com a paz, ou em deixa o mundo mágico mais seguro. É racismo, puro e simples. A Sociedade para a Captura e Destruição de Meios Sangues Perigosos, a facção conhecida como PAX, ou Puros-Sangue Contra Cruzamento de Raças, é tão ofensivo quanto é assustador. (Em outras palavras, ofensivo e assustador ao extremo.) Essas pessoas estão realmente no governo. É apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles façam disso uma lei, em vez de apenas um grupo de 'caridade' que tem o suporte do Ministério. Isso faz o sangue da Lily ferver, manifestando o ódio sobre o disfarce de paz e assassinato embaixo da propaganda de boa vontade. Ela espera violentamente que todo mundo veja a verdade por trás disso. Ela pega o Profeta para jogar na lareira também, quando uma das frases chama atenção dela. "_ Nós gostaríamos de dizer obrigado_..." Isso dá uma idéia de como fazer isso. Embora ele decidiu se juntar a eles por própria vontade, ele também os traiu e arriscou a vida dele para salvar a dela, **e** dar o feitiço para curar as queimaduras dela. É somente educação agradecer. É o mínimo que ela pode fazer, e o _máximo_ que ela _consegue_ fazer. Agora tudo que ela precisa é um pouco de sanguinária…

XXXX

O sol brilha fracamente nas casas surradas de Spinners End, naquele domingo de manhã chuvoso, e nenhum pouco na casa mais surrada no final da rua. A neblina é grossa e o gelo pinta todas as janelas de cada carro na rua, exceto pelo no final da rua, porque não tem carro.

Mesmo assim, nenhuma neblina ou gelo iria impedir os pequenos e orgulhosos Petersons de irem a igreja. O pequeno Adam Peterson está pulando sem palar para se manter aquecido, enquanto o pai dele raspa os vidros do carro. Ele não consegue impedir de olhar nervosamente para a casa sinistra no final da rua, que se sobrepõe a todas as outras casas na sujeira e negligência. Adam sabe que um homem louco mora ali; ele mesmo já o viu com seus próprios olhos.

O garoto está justamente olhando para a casa do homem louco, bem a tempo de ver algo muito peculiar mesmo pela neblina.

"Pai! Uma coruja! Olha!" ele grita, apontando. Sr. Peterson sabe que as corujas são noturnas e que não tem como ver qualquer coisa por essa neblina, muito menos uma ave, mas ele se vira para fazer a vontade do filho dele, e finge olhar.

"Não estou vendo."

"Mas tinha uma." o garoto insiste.

"Sim, sim." ele diz, voltando ao trabalho de raspar o gelo do vidro do carro. O filho dele está imaginando coisas. Dizer ter visto uma coruja é a coisa menos imaginativa das histórias dele.

O 'homem louco' está sentado na mesa, bebendo chá, esperando pelo Profeta de domingo. Quando uma coruja entra voando e solta um jornal na mesa, Severus coloca a mão no bolso para retirar o nuque para pagar a ave, mas a coruja não espera. Simplesmente entra, solta o jornal, e sai. Achando isso muito estranho, ele pega o jornal de qualquer forma e o abre. O que isso significa? Ele já havia lido sobre PAX e SCDDHB há três dias. Ele está a ponto de ficar com raiva quando ele sente um cheiro fraco de algo. Será que é? Ele jura que sim. Ele é um excelente fazedor de poções, e como um grupo, eles se orgulham pelo excelente olfato. Sem dúvida. Sanguinária. O cheiro favorito dele, desde que ele era um garoto, e a sua primeira poção. Enquanto ele continua a desdobrar, um pequeno maço de ervas cai. Ele se abaixa no chão para pegar, e apóia na maçaneta da porta, de cabeça para baixo, para secar.

Ela costumava fazer isso para ele o tempo todo. Depois que ele se formou e não podia mais comprar os ingredientes das poções, ela roubava do armário dos alunos em Hogwarts, e mandar em um jornal, desse jeito.

Algumas vezes, mesmo que ele não precisasse de nada, ela mandava um punhado de sanguinária só porque ela sabia que ele gosta.

Voltando para o jornal, ele folheia as páginas, procurando, mas sem esperanças mesmo encontrar uma carta escondida. Ele suspira e ia colocar o jornal de lado, quando um linha colorida chama a atenção dele. Uma palavra está sublinhada em uma tinta vermelha.

_Obrigado_.

Outra coruja entra voando com outro jornal, dessa vez esperando impacientemente para ser paga, antes de voar para longe. Ele joga o Profeta de domingo imediatamente na lareira. Ele está perfeitamente contente com o jornal que ele já tem…

XXXXX

Como ela havia planejado, Lily vai ver o diretor no domingo de tarde. Dumbledore fica contente com a idéia e dá a permissão dele, contanto que tanto Pomfrey quanto Potter estejam dispostos. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vai ser unido a cura. Ela só tem que falar com o James.

Ele está sentado confortavelmente no sofá em frente a lareira, olhando para o pequeno caderno de anotações dele. Quando ele a ouve entrar, ele chega automaticamente para o lado, para que ela possa se sentar ao lado dele, oferecendo o ombro e o peito dele como o travesseiro dela. Ela se ajeita antes de fazer a proposta.

"Olha, eu estava fazendo uma..." ele começa ao mesmo tempo que ela começa com "Eu estava trabalhando em algo, e eu preciso da sua..." Os dois param.

"Desculpa, continue." ela oferece.

"As damas primeiro, eu insisto."

"Ah… certo, bem, eu conversei com a Madame Pomfrey e o Dumbledore, e eles dois concordam, se você também concordar. Agora não diga não antes de eu terminar, mas e se você incluísse uma seção de cura no seu currículo? Ter a Madame Pomfrey dando uma aula ou duas, e os alunos indo até ela algumas poucas horas durante as horas livres deles, para um pouco de treinamento prático. Eu sei que não faz parte dos NEWTs, mas mesmo assim é importante. Obviamente vai levar um tempo para organizar, então a sua aula de amanhã, ou dessa semana não seriam alteradas, mas..." James silencia a frase contínua do discurso dela, colocando uma mão na boca dela. Ele precisa pensar, mas ele está muito chocado para tal. A menção de aulas amanhã arruinou o que ele ia dizer sobre o departamento de transportes mágicos da mente dele, junto com qualquer outro pensamento útil. Somente um pensamento está lá agora '**Aula**. _Amanhã_.' É aterrorizador e confuso. Ele não vê a Lily em um uniforme há um mês, nem mesmo pensou nela como uma aluna. Como uma aluna _dele_…

Pânico.

Eles estão _em_ Hogwarts, como que ele poderia ter esquecido? Bem, isso só mostra como James Potter continua a desafiar a expectativa, e alcançar o que é aparentemente inalcançável. Ele tem certeza que ninguém alcançou esse nível burro de esquecimento.

O que ele deve fazer agora? Por que ele está repentinamente muito desconfortável com a idéia? Como que, por Merlin, ele tem que dar aula, ver a Lily no uniforme dela, sentada na primeira fileira, e agir como se ela fosse uma aluna qualquer? Como que ele lidou com isso antes? Ah, sim, ele estava em negação. Ninguém sabia, além dele mesmo. As coisas são diferentes agora, e ele não acha que a Lily apreciaria se ele fingisse subitamente que ela não existe. Ele pode ver que ela vai levar isso pessoalmente. Francamente, ele não gosta dessa opção também, mas ele não sabe outra coisa que ele possa fazer.

A mente dele zumbe em vão, não ajudando em nada, e nenhuma percepção como ele geralmente tem em horas de grande pânico e dor.

"Pontas!" A voz do Sirius soa urgente, pelo bolso dele. James retira o espelho e pisca estupidamente ao amigo dele.

"Você viu o Aluado?" Sirius demanda rapidamente.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, completamente confuso.

"Ele não está aqui, todas as coisas dele sumiram. Eu não tenho noção de aonde ele pode estar. Ele somente… _sumiu_."

XXXXX

A/N: Desculpem a demora. Problemas pessoais e de saúde… Perguntaram quantos capítulos tem o original, está no capítulo 55, então estamos muito próximos dele.

Eu sei que fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar e vcs podem estar chateados... Mas eu já traduzi o próximo capítulo TODO, que tem a volta as aulas e como a Lily e o James vão reagir.

**Porém, eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando tiver no mínimo 20 reviews para esse capítulo. O número de reviews tem caído bastante nos últimos capítulos, então não sei se as pessoas pararam de ler a história. Caso esse seja o motivo, então eu vou parar de traduzir. Se não chegar a 20 reviews, eu não posto o próximo capítulo, porque isso significa que ninguém está lendo a história, infelizmente.**


	53. AN Ignore se quiser

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_

O último capítulo teve apenas 4 reviews, e com isso chego a conclusão que não estão mais lendo, ou gostando da história, portanto estou colocando a história em **Hiatus**.

**Quando o capítulo 52 tiver um mínimo de 20 reviews eu faço o update do capítulo 53, que já está todo traduzido. **

O baixo número de reviews do cap. 52 realmente me deixou triste, pois ele é o segundo maior capítulo da história, e me surpreendi com o baixo número de reviews.

Então, se você quer continuar a ler essa história, não deixe um review desse aviso. Volte ao cap 52 e deixe um review sobre ele.

Beijos a todos que leram essa história durante todos esses meses,

Cris.


	54. 53: Intimidador para o Remus

A/N: Pois é, o susto que dei em todo mundo funcionou, hein? Já que recebi os reviews que havia pedido, estou então atualizando para vocês. Algumas pessoas falaram que o fanfic não está atualizando a fic na lista de histórias. Dou uma dica, cliquem em Add Story to Story Alert, no mesmo local aonde tem submit review, e clique em ok. Dessa forma, toda vez que eu atualizar a fic, vocês recebem um e-mail avisando que a história foi atualizada e o link do capítulo novo.

XXXXXX

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 53 - Intimidador para o Remus**_

"Você viu o Aluado?" Sirius demanda rapidamente.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, completamente confuso.

"Ele não está aqui, todas as coisas dele sumiram. Eu não tenho noção de aonde ele pode estar. Ele somente… sumiu."

XXXXX

Lily retira o espelho calmamente das mãos do James, e diz de um modo tranqüilizador para o Sirius, "Eu tenho certeza que ele só se mudou para o lugar novo."

"O que você quer dizer? Ele mora aqui."

"Ele decidiu aceitar as acomodações oferecidas pelo chefe novo dele."

"Chefe novo? Lugar novo? É melhor você começar a se explicar, antes que eu perca a paciência." ele ruge.

"Ele não te contou?"

"Cariad… Último. Aviso." ele rosna com os dentes trincados.

"Desculpa!" ela se desculpa rapidamente, antes de continuar. Ela não quer ficar sujeita a raiva dele. "Não tem muito o que dizer. Ele conseguiu um emprego, e decidiu se mudar. Então… viu só; não tem motivos para se preocupar."

No momento que ela diz isso, ela percebe que foi a coisa errada a dizer.

"Ha!" Essa risada zombadora não é nada contente. Lily pode dizer que o Sirius está amargurado, não somente por não saber do novo emprego do Remus, como também pelo fato que ele foi pego se preocupando. Envergonhado, ele está furioso, em vez de ficar aliviado que o amigo dele está bem. "Quem está preocupado? Bom para ele! Mas você acharia que o peludo inconsiderado poderia ter mencionado, para o próprio colega de quarto dele, que ele conseguiu um emprego e ia se mudar. Mas nãooooo. A discrição sempre foi o jogo do Aluado. Bem, vamos ver ele se desviar discretamente do meu punho enquanto atinge o rosto dele."

"Sirius..." Lily diz advertindo. "Eu tenho certeza que ele ia te contar. Só que todos nós estávamos bem ocupados nos últimos dias."

"E se ele quiser sair sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele é mais do que bem vindo. Ele é livre para fazer o que quer que ele queira. Não é como se ele me devesse algo." O sorriso está brilhando brancamente e assustadoramente. Ela é lembrada de um canino faminto, que acabou que observar uma criatura fraca. Uma que ele sabe que vai fazer uma matança satisfatória.

"Não é como se ele quisesse esconder isso de você." Lily tenta mais uma vez. "Ele não faria isso. Dê uma chance para ele se explicar."

"Oh, olha só, aqui está o nosso lobisomem mentiroso. Nós vamos ter uma conversinha, ele e eu..."

"Sirius, espera!" Mas é tarde demais; o rosto do lindo homem já saiu do espelho.

"Eles vão ficar bem, não vão?"

"Oh, isso é somente o Aluado e o Almofadinhas. Eles tem uma boa briga a cada dois meses. É uma coisa natural, como a primeira queda das folhas no outono, e a primeira neve no inverno. Eles vão ficar bem," ele diz casualmente, como Athos explicando os contratempos contínuos entre o vibrante Porthos, e o sutil e quieto Aramis. A calma dele parece aliviar o medo da Lily pela saúde imediata do Remus, mas ela ainda está preocupada com o outro mosqueteiro.

"E o Sirius?"

"Ele só precisa melhorar o temperamento dele. Remus é forte, ele pode agüentar uns socos."

"Uns socos!?" Lily pergunta horrorizada, com o medo voltando com força total.

"Não se preocupe com isso." James diz, se levantando e se esticando indiferentemente. "Uns poucos pedaços de móveis quebrados, um lábio rachado, e alguns machucados pelo corpo é o pior que pode acontecer. Logo logo o Almofadinhas perde o fôlego. As explosões de raiva dele se extinguem rapidamente."

"Depois de 5 minutos?" Lily sorri levemente, embora não queira.

"Em torno disso, sim." James responde com um sorriso.

"Bem, eu espero que depois de tudo, que o Sirius fique feliz pelo Remus. Ele finalmente conseguiu um emprego."

"É." James diz curtamente. Ele se simpatiza com a raiva do Sirius. Se o Aluado pode contar para a Lily, então com certeza ele poderia ter contado para os melhores amigos dele. "Você acharia que ele teria compartilhado essa boa notícia. Se, na verdade, for uma boa notícia."

"O que você quer dizer? Como que isso não pode ser uma coisa boa?"

"Vamos dizer somente que Remus não tem o melhor histórico com antigos chefes. Eu estou surpreso que ele tenha decidido se mudar. Geralmente ele guarda a privacidade dele com cuidado… com o pequeno problema peludo dele e tudo mais."

"Mas o chefe dele já sabe."

"Ele… o quê? Como?"

"Remus contou. Achou que era melhor confessar logo de cara, para evitar qualquer choque terrível depois."

"Como eu havia dito. O histórico dos empregos dele não é nada bom. Ninguém vai dar boas referências para um lobisomem, ou dar um emprego, mesmo se tivesse."

"Bem, parece que a sorte dele está finalmente mudando."

"Eu somente espero que dure..." James diz sombriamente.

"Por que você está sendo tão desentusiamado?"

James coloca uma mão na cabeça dela. "É bonitinho quando você é ingênua, Ruiva. Eu, por outro lado, convivo com o Remus há muito tempo. Eu sei como o mundo funciona, como ele é visto."

"Não me venha com esse papo de ingenuidade!" Ela diz, empurrando a mão dele para longe. "É tão impossível acreditar que possam existir algumas poucas pessoas lá fora, além dos seus preciosos Marotos, que não sejam intolerantes? Ou você acha que vocês, e somente vocês, são bons e sábios o suficiente para se erguerem acima dos outros, e tratá-lo como ele merece ser tratado? Você acha que vocês são as únicas pessoas que gostam dele? Que você está fazendo algum tipo de favor imenso por ser amigo dele, e ficar ao lado dele? Ele não é tão ruim assim para que tenham piedade dele, sabia."

Lily se faz parar, percebendo que ela não está falando somente sobre Remus. Ela se sente como se devesse se justificar também. Ela sabe que os relacionamentos entre puros sangue e nascidos trouxas são vistos de cara feia. Na verdade, qualquer associação desnecessária com nascidos trouxas é geralmente evitada. Ela não agüenta o pensamento do James achar que ele está fazendo algum favor a ela, por estar com ela apesar de ela ser uma 'sangue-ruim'. James ama ser o herói, ela sabe que ele ama. Ele é viciado em fazer a coisa certa e nobre, honrosa até o final. Ela e Remus, a nascida trouxa e o lobisomem, a sangue-ruim e o mestiço, são excelentes demonstrações para mostrar o quanto a alma nobre do James brilha. Eles são os pequenos troféus dele, os casos de caridade pessoais dele.

O que é pior, é que o Remus realmente concorda com esse tipo de pensamento. Ele se sente como um caso de caridade; que ele é um fardo; que ele não merece a pouca bondade que ele recebe, e se sente culpado por ter amigos. Ele se sente inferior e, apesar dos melhores esforços dela para ser a melhor bruxa que ela pode ser, ela também se sente. Não tem nada que ele possa fazer por ser um lobisomem, que ela possa fazer por ser uma nascida trouxa. Ser Monitora Chefe e a primeira do ano são feitos, com certeza, mas ela só os adquiriu para preencher a necessidade dela de se erguer da posição baixa dela, para se melhorar, para tentar fazer com que os outros vejam alguém maravilhoso, não uma sangue-ruim.

Não que tenha funcionado. Como que ela possivelmente poderia se enganar desse jeito, quando ela vê a prova diária de o quanto que ela é desprezada? Ela suspira, e olha para o chão. Ela está errada em colocar as palavras na boca do James desse jeito. Ela estava empurrando as próprias inseguranças dela nele, e então desprezou dele pela complacência dele. Na verdade, ela está completamente grata pela proteção e calor do James Potter puro-sangue. Ela ama a maldita atitude nobre dele, e a lealdade inabalável dele ao Remus. Ela sabe que quando o James olha para ela, o sangue dela não é considerado nenhum pouco, e que ele era um amigo próximo do Remus antes e depois de descobrir que ele era um lobisomem. Coisas como essas não importam para ele, e ela sabe disso.

"Eu não penso dessa forma." ele diz baixo, mas firme. Ele soa estar levemente chateado, e ela não pode culpá-lo. Alguns segundos se passam antes que a Lily possa falar novamente. Encará-lo é difícil, depois da acusação ofensiva e injusta que ela acabou de fazer.

"Eu sei que você não pensa." Ela levanta a cabeça e tenta forçar um sorriso, que não permanece por falta de convicção. "Me desculpa. Eu não sei porque eu disse aquilo tudo." Maldição, por que ela está começando a chorar? Furiosa, ela limpa as duas lágrimas que caíram, e vira para trás, para que ele não possa ver. Ela não quer suavizá-lo injustamente com lágrimas, quando ele deveria estar furioso com ela, e com razão. "Eu acho que eu me odeio, porque eu realmente penso daquela forma, e não importa o que eu faça, eu não consigo parar."

"Você tem certeza que nós ainda estamos falando do Remus?"

"Eu não sei. Não. Sim. Ele e tudo mais."

"Tudo mais? Isso é muita coisa para conversarmos." ele diz mais levemente. "Por que não diminuímos isso para um ou dois tópicos mais manejáveis, hein? Aluado e… você, por exemplo?"

"Parece que as coisas finalmente estão melhorando para o Remus." ela diz decididamente, enquanto se vira. Ela quer refazer aquela conversa completamente, e recomeçar do zero.

"Lily, eu não estou sendo pessimista, eu estou sendo realista. Enquanto seja ótimo que o chefe do Aluado não se preocupa com a condição dele, você não pode negar o quanto que isso é raro. A posição do Remus é uma instável, sempre foi. As coisas parecem estar indo bem agora, e elas pareceram ir bem no passado também, mas sempre tem uma queda, e ele está sempre juntando as coisas dele e virando de costas para os gritos e abusos. Eu só não quero que você fique com muitas esperanças com isso."

"Você não vê que isso é exatamente o que eu preciso? Eu preciso ser capaz de ter esperança. Eu não quero acreditar que o Remus seja uma causa perdida. Eu preciso ser capaz de pensar que tem alguma bondade nesse mundo, que a gente ainda possa agarrar. Que lobisomens e nascidos trouxas não vão ser odiados para sempre." As lágrimas estão de volta, ardendo os olhos dela. "As vezes é muito difícil não ficar completamente desencorajada. Eu não sou forte o suficiente sozinha. Recentemente só ficar acordada teria sido impossível, se eu não fosse capaz de depender em..." Ela soluça alto, engolindo a última palavra. Ela pisca mais algumas lágrimas, e termina a frase somente com os olhos dela. 'Você.'

XXXXX

James tem certeza que ninguém seja tão habilidoso quanto Lily Evans em fazê-lo se sentir um bundão completo. Desde a primeira vez que eles se encontraram, James sabe como a Lily se sente sobre ser uma nascida trouxa nessa época sombria. Ele sabe, embora ela jamais venha admitir, o quanto ela depende nele para não se sentir desencorajada. Ele sabe o quanto que ela se sente sem esperança, e como que deve ser difícil juntar a pouca esperança que ela ainda tem. E o que ele faz? Pega e rasga em pedacinhos. Ela perdeu os pais dela nessa guerra. É claro que ela precisa saber que tem esperanças de o que ela vem lutando não seja impossível.

Em qual mundo insano está tudo bem em esmagar a esperança? O quão tolo que ele é, que ela tenha que lembrá-lo para ele não ser um bruto insensível? Por que ele disse aquilo? É claro que ela não é ingênua. Como que ela poderia ser, depois que os pais dela foram assassinados? Depois de tudo que ela o ajudou fazer, e tudo que ele já ensinou a ela? Depois (e ele treme com esse pensamento) que ela foi torturada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas?

Bem, ele é lento para compreender algumas coisas, mas pelo menos agora ele sabe. Para a Lily, isso não é somente sobre o Remus. É sobre lutar por um mundo melhor, e imaginar se eles estão perdendo essa luta… e esse mundo.

Quando ele coloca as coisas dessa forma, James se vê com esperanças também. Talvez a sorte do Aluado realmente esteja melhorando. Talvez dessa vez não tenha nenhuma queda.

Ele caminha na direção dela, envolvendo os braços dele nos ombros dela, e apoiando a cabeça dele no topo da dela, como eles geralmente fazem. Ela disse que depende dele. Ele precisa dela da mesma forma. Afinal, ela é a causa dele. Qualquer criatura pode fazer com que ele se sinta como um humano, qualquer trouxa pode fazer com que ele se sinta como um bruxo, qualquer mulher pode fazer com que ele se sinta como um homem, mas somente a Lily pode verdadeiramente fazer com que ele se sinta como o James.

"Parece que as coisas finalmente estão melhorando para o Remus." ele diz conversando. Lily dá uma meia risada, meio soluço, no peito dele.

"Desculpa por ficar agindo como uma menininha com você." ela diz, se afastando dele e tocando nos olhos dela.

"Não se preocupe com isso." ele diz, se jogando no sofá, e consequentemente levando ela junto com ele. Ela aterriza de uma forma bem indelicada em cima dele, e os braços dele envolvem a cintura dela. "Porque eu não gostaria de você, a metade do que eu gosto, se você fosse um garoto." Ele diz, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Não, não, não. Nós não temos tempo para isso. Está quase na hora do jantar."

Ele está ligeiramente desapontado com isso, mas pelo menos ele tem a esperança de receber comida. Ele pode ignorar momentaneamente um apetite para saciar o outro. "Vamos descer, então?"

"Eles não vão estar servindo ainda. Além do que, eu tenho que mudar de roupa antes."

"Por que você não usa o que você já está vestindo?"

"Porque..." ela começa arrependidamente, como se ela realmente não quisesse explicar. "Eu tenho que vestir o meu uniforme, assim como todos os outros alunos, no banquete de volta as aulas."

Ele fica rígido imediatamente. Ele esqueceu que, antes da ligação urgente do Almofadinhas e da cena subseqüente, que ele estava em pânico. Como que ele continua esquecendo isso? Ele tenta limpar a garganta, e dizer algo, e embora ele não esteja mais em pânico, ele ainda não consegue pensar no que dizer. Em vez disso, ele se levanta e cruza os braços no peito dele.

"Eu sei que você não quer conversar sobre isso e, francamente, eu também ao quero, mas nós temos que conversar." ela diz.

Mais uma vez, James pigarreia para dizer algo maravilhosamente perspicaz… e é claro que nada aparece.

"O que você quer fazer? O que quer que seja, eu vou concordar." Ela procura uma resposta nos olhos dele, já que a boca dele não vai prover nada. Ela suspira e fala desapontada, "Você provavelmente deveria ir embora."

Ele não vai.

"Você não trouxe a capa. Saia agora antes que o trem chegue, se é que já não chegou."

Ele ainda não se mexe.

"Ah, somente… SAI! Eu te vejo amanhã de manhã."

James tem a sensação de que ela está empurrando ele para fora da porta. Ele não tem certeza se é com magia sem varinha, ou a intensidade do olhar dela, que finalmente o forçam para fora do retrato. Ele prefere suspeitar que seja a magia.

Enquanto ele caminha pelo corredor, ele bagunça o cabelo dele agitadamente. 'Eu te vejo amanhã de manhã.' ela havia dito. Amanhã de manhã. Ela está obviamente nenhum pouco satisfeita com a inabilidade dele de contribuir com alguma coisa útil. Ou qualquer coisa, para falar a verdade. Se eles estivessem morando juntos, ele estaria dormindo no sofá hoje a noite, sem dúvida. Ela está negando a companhia dela para essa noite, e quem sabe quantas mais. Ele ainda tem que decidir se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Pelo menos vai lhe dar um pouco de tempo para pensar.

XXXX

Quando a Lily se acalma, e seca os olhos pela terceira vez nessa noite, ela está quase que atrasada para o jantar. Ela tenta entrar no Salão Principal discretamente, mas não obtém sucesso. Mais uma vez, Lily sente os olhos dos colegas dela, julgando ela. Ela teve pesadelos desse tipo. O Salão fica em silêncio por um instante, antes de explodir em um barulho ruidoso mais uma vez. Lily está sentando ao lado do Rupert, quando ela percebe que o barulho não é somente sobre ela, mas na verdade, dirigido a ela. As pessoas estão gritando perguntas que ela não consegue entender, por causa das inquisições altas e intrometidas. Até mesmo os colegas da Grifinória estão gritando, pedindo que ela explique o que aconteceu em Dover, se ela realmente matou Togglepike, se ela está realmente trabalhando com Potter e o Ministério. Se ela realmente viu você-sabe-quem.

Lily tenta ignorá-los, e se vira para o Rupert e o restante do time de Quadribol, que estão todos tentando fingir que não estão ouvindo nada. Eles sorriem envergonhadamente, mas de uma forma encorajadora para a Lily, que sorri de volta. Ela tenta perguntar a eles como foram as férias deles, mas ninguém consegue ouvir nada com essa baderna.

"O quê? O quê?" eles gritam. Lily olha para o Rupert em um desespero triste. Ele dá um olhar de lamento, mas é claro que é incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela estar começando a entrar em pânico. As mãos dela começam a tremer, e ela está olhando em volta do salão nervosamente, olhando ansiosamente para a única saída.

Não tem mais nada que ela queira nesse momento do que sair de Hogwarts.

XXXX

James observa, com as sensações de raiva e preocupação aumentando igualmente a cada segundo que se passa. Os olhos dela estão arregalados, selvagens, e percorrendo o salão. Ela aparenta estar com medo e desesperada, como um animal encurralado.

Determinadamente, ele se levanta e caminha até o diretor. "Você não pode fazer alguma coisa? Isso é ridículo! Inaceitável!"

McGonagall, que está sentada ao lado do Dumbledore, dá um olhar condoescente. O diretor acena que sim, e James se senta no lugar dele bem ofensivamente.

O salão imediatamente fica em silêncio com o pedido do Dumbledore de ordem.

"Eu queria guardar os anúncios para depois que todos tivessem enchido as panças, mas parece que não pode esperar. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas a todos vocês que decidiram retornar a Hogwarts." Ele faz um aviso sobre uma leve mudança nas tabelas de horários, e também sobre precisar de um novo Monitor Chefe. Então vem a parte que todo mundo quer ouvir.

120 segundos. É todo o tempo que o diretor precisa para a explicação dele. Para James, tanta coisa aconteceu em Dover, que levaria 2 horas para explicar tudo, mas parece que o diretor conseguiu resumir a situação toda com o maior tato, em meros 2 minutos. Ele disse que a Lily, através de um amigo em Gringotes, recebeu uma informação delicada, e pediu para Professor Potter, que todos já sabem ser um Auror do Ministério, acompanhar ela na investigação, resultando em um encontro com o Lorde das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte.

James está ciente que os olhos de todos estão ou nele, ou na Lily, o que faz observar a reação dela secretamente, ser muito mais difícil. Finalmente, decidindo que ele não se importa que as pessoas vejam, ele olha para ela, para encontrá-la encolhida no acento dela, com o Rupert inclinado para a frente, tentando se colocar entre ela e os curiosos.

XXXXX

Quando Dumbledore termina os anúncios, um silêncio se segue, e esse parece ser tão opressivo e intrometido quando o clamor. Quando as pessoas finalmente começam a comer novamente, ela se levanta do banco.

"Eu não estou com muita fome, acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto."

"Eu vou com você." Roo oferece. Ela ia dizer 'não, obrigada,' mas ao se lembrar que a curta carta que ela havia escrito durante as férias, a pedido do Sirius, foi a único contato que eles tiveram há um mês, ela concorda. No momento que eles saem do Salão Principal, ela se sente muito melhor e feliz que ela deixou que ele viesse junto. Ele a conta sobre as férias dele, o que ele deu de presente para a família dele. "Oh, e a Evie pediu para eu te desejar Feliz Ano Novo. Na verdade, eu acho que ela só gosta mesmo de dizer isso. Ela estava gritando "Feliz Ano Novo" muito antes da meia-noite, e continuou a gritar por muito tempo depois. Eu acho que ela estava procurando uma desculpa para dizer isso. Crianças." ele diz balançando os ombros, mas com um sorriso adorável no rosto dele.

Lily não consegue deixar de sorrir também, enquanto eles entram pelo retrato. Ela ama ouvir o Rupert falar sobre a família dele. Tão completa e feliz. Ela se lembra muito bem do Ano Novo dela. Foi lua cheia, e o vento que entrava na torre da astronomia era amargamente frio.

"E quanto a você?" ele pergunta. "Eu quero dizer, eu sei o que o Dumbledore disse e tudo mais, mas ele deixou a parte mais importante de fora."

"E que parte é essa?"

"Como você está." ele responde. "Deve ter sido difícil. Como que foi? Você está bem? Quer dizer, aquela reportagem do Profeta foi ofensiva. Como você suportou aquilo?"

"Na verdade, eu tinha me esquecido daquilo, com todas as outras coisas que aconteceram depois."

"O quê? O que pode ter acontecido que fosse tão grave, que te fez esquecer que você lutou contra o maior bruxo das trevas da nossa época? Sem mencionar que você foi considerada morta, e culpada de muitos crimes. E também foi acusada falsamente de assassinato, é claro."

"Não foi uma falsa acusação. Essa é a única coisa que o Profeta acertou. Oh, e a parte sobre cair do penhasco também, eu acho."

Rupert olha para ela, embasbacado. Aparentemente, ele estava esperando que ela dissesse que tudo era uma piada, que ela não matou ninguém, e que cair do penhasco era um exagero. Naturalmente, ela não pode dar essa garantia para ele. Quando ele percebe que aquilo tudo não era mentira, ele pergunta de boca seca, "O quê?"

Lily estuda o rapaz na frente dela. Ela confia nele, realmente, mas será que ela pode realmente contar tudo para ele? Ela não duvida do sigilo dele; ela duvida das habilidades dele de lidar com a verdade. Mas isso tem que ser decisão dele, não dela.

Ela se inclina da direção dele, analisando firmemente os olhos dele com os dela. Com o rosto dela a poucos centímetros do dele, ela pergunta em uma voz baixa, "O quanto você realmente quer saber?"

XXXXX

James vê Lily e Ferris saírem do Salão Principal juntos, e olha para baixo para o prato dele. Praticamente metade da comida dele ainda está lá, a comida que foi ignorada desde que a Lily apareceu no Salão Principal. Ele termina de má vontade o restante, antes de se retirar. Enquanto ele caminha na direção da Ala Hospitalar, ele cutuca o bolso da capa dele, para ter certeza que ele ainda está com o caderno de anotações, que ele não o deixou na sala comunal da Lily. Encontrando, ele o retira e folheia as páginas. Ele queria discutir isso com ela hoje a noite, mas aparentemente vai ter que esperar.

Já que ele não vai vê-la até a manhã seguinte, e tem portanto o restante da noite livre, ele acha então que pode pelo menos ser produtivo e conversar com a Madame Pomfrey sobre o que a Lily havia sugerido. Ele não só concorda que isso seja uma boa idéia, mas trabalhar no projeto da Lily o faz se sentir que, embora ela não esteja junto dele, que eles ainda estão trabalhando juntos. Eles ainda são um time.

Lily tinha dito que ela já havia discutido a idéia com a Madame Pomfrey, mas ele não esperava ver a curandeira tão ansiosa.

Envergonhadamente, ela admite, "Eu não achei que eu fosse realmente utilizar isso, mas quando a Srta. Evans começou a trabalhar aqui e mencionou a idéia, eu fiz algumas anotações, só por precaução."

Não são algumas anotações, e sim uma aula completa e um plano de aulas. A quanto tempo que ela vem aguardando essa oportunidade? Apesar da própria vontade dela, será que ela continuaria a ficar sentada e observar o sistema permanecer o mesmo, se a Lily não tivesse feito isso para ela? Obviamente, ela tinha esperanças de fazer isso, então porque ela não tentou?

Mas ele não pergunta isso para ela. Em vez disso ele diz que ela vai dar as aulas dessa semana. James se assegura que ele não está sendo um covarde, e que Madame Pomfrey dar as aulas por um tempo não é um método que o James está usando para evitar dar aulas para Lily, e que ele está simplesmente ansioso para que os alunos dele aprendam o assunto muito importante da cura.

Ele aperta a mão dela e está a ponto de sair, quando ela o chama de volta.

"Potter!"

Ele pára, e vira de volta para encarar ela, e diz "Sim?"

"Diga para a Srta. Evans que eu gostaria de vê-la amanhã de manhã antes do início das aulas."

James somente faz um aceno concordando, antes de perceber que ele também não vai vê-la antes da aula. Outra conclusão o atinge, e ele olha para a curandeira de uma forma suspeita. Por que ela presumiu que ele veria a Lily entre agora e amanhã, para dar a mensagem para ela? Ou talvez ele esteja pensando demais nesse assunto. Talvez Madame Pomfrey simplesmente quis dizer para ele contar no café da manhã. Estudando o rosto da mulher, e se lembrando tudo que ela fez tanto para a Lily quanto para ele próprio, ele decide não se importar se ela deduziu ou não. Com a política de privacidade deles, os curandeiros são excelentes pessoas para manter segredo, e embora ela possa agir diferente, James sabe que a Pomfrey gosta muito deles dois. Ele sorri levemente, e dá uma saudação respeitosa (se uma pessoa puder ser respeitosa e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo), antes de sair.

'Agora uma visita rápida a cozinha, e então de volta ao quarto da Lily.' ele pensa, e então continua em voz alta. "'Amanhã de manhã' a minha varinha."

XXXXXXXX

Deixando de fora certos detalhes pequenininhos, como a pedra do Voldemort; o trouxo Tom; a intervenção do Severus; a Ordem da Fênix; e o relacionamento dela com o James, Lily conta as duas explorações em Dover, incluindo como que ela foi parar lá. Ela teve que voltar muito mais do que achava. Ela começa a história no momento que ela achou o baú gritante nas masmorras. Ele a interrompe mais de uma vez, enquanto ela conta tudo.

"Eles sabem quando a gente aparata?" ele pergunta, horrorizado. Ela acena que sim, tristemente.

"E é por isso que nós não pudemos viajar usando nenhum método regulamentado pelo Departamento de Transportes Mágicos."

Ela continua, explicando o máximo que ousa até a boca dela ficar seca, a garganta dolorida, e Rupert muito chocado para conseguir digerir mais qualquer coisa. Depois de vários instantes de silêncio contemplativo, onde eles simplesmente encaram as chamas moribundas da lareira, Rupert finalmente fala.

"Por que você?"

"Como é?"

"Por que você está ajudando o Ministério?"

"Eu não estou exatamente ajudando o ministério. Ele não pode ser confiado de verdade. Eu estou ajudando a justiça."

"Você está ajudando o Potter."

"Nós estamos lutando a mesma luta."

"Você tem feito coisas para ele o tempo todo. Ele mesmo me disse quando você não estava acordando no St. Mungos. Qualquer perigo ou problema que você teve durante esse ano foi porque ele te arrastou para eles! A culpa foi dele que você estava no lago! A culpa foi dele que você quase foi assassinada em Hogsmeade. A culpa foi dele que você quase foi assassinada por Você-sabe-quem! Duas vezes!"

Lily raramente fica com raiva do Roo, mas ele está prensando um tópico bem sensível, e ela não consegue deixar de partir para o ataque.

"Você não tem a mínima idéia do que você está dizendo!" ela grita. "Não foi culpa dele que tinha um colar amaldiçoado no lago. Ele tentou me impedir de ir a Hogsmeade, mas eu insisti em ir, mesmo com os protestos dele. E eu que arrastei ele até Dover! Não o contrário! Então pára de culpar ele; ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para mim!"

A expressão no rosto do Rupert, depois da última frase dela, faz com que cada grão de raiva evapore. Se sentindo exposta e envergonhada com a sua própria explosão reveladora, ela adiciona, "Quero dizer… ele me deu a oportunidade que eu tanto queria. Eu estou finalmente fazendo algo. Antes desse ano, eu não fazia mais nada com o meu tempo, exceto estudar, nada com o meu talento, exceto travessuras inúteis, nada com o meu espírito, exceto ficar triste e de luto. Tudo está diferente agora. E você tem razão, é por causa dele. E eu estou melhor por isso. O que eu tenho agora é muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado, esperado. Ele me deu uma oportunidade, e eu vou fazer o melhor que eu posso."

XXXXX

Por todo esse tempo, ele quis pensar que Potter somente estava usando ela. Somente agora ele percebe que possa ser o contrário. Usando a influência dela sobre ele (obviamente ela tem uma) para obter a chance dela. Ele se lembra que a Lily ficou impassível com o jovem, lindo, novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando todas as outras garotas estavam fascinadas. Ela somente mostrou um interesse por ele depois que ela descobriu que ele era um Auror.

Ele balança a cabeça, sabendo que não é tão simples assim. O amor nunca é tão simples assim. Embora ela não vá admitir isso para ele; está óbvio que isso é o assunto aqui. Ele sabe disso faz muito tempo. Assim como o Black. Ela está presa em um lugar muito perigoso, e ninguém pode trazê-la de volta. Ela nem mesmo quer retornar. Ela está perdida para sempre. Ele fica melancólico, pensando no dia que a sorte da Lily finalmente acabe. Quantas vezes que ela pode lutar, e ainda escapar da morte? Mais uma vez? Duas? Quanto tempo ela tem restante? Quanto tempo que qualquer pessoa tem?

XXXXXXXX

"Você sabe que eu fui um Monitor no ano passado." Rupert diz aleatoriamente, depois de vários momentos de silêncio estranho. Lily se vira para ele, com a cabeça curvada e a expressão no rosto parecendo dizer 'é claro que eu sei, mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?' "Eu estava pensando… Eu poderia ser Monitor-Chefe, junto com você."

Ela prende a respiração. "Você faria isso mesmo?"

"Bem… sim. Por que não, certo?"

"Bem, é um pouco de responsabilidade, e nós teríamos que começar a trabalhar nos detalhes do baile imediatamente."

"Baile?"

"Idéia do Dumbledore. Algo excitante para os alunos. E é claro que temos as reuniões dos monitores, eles geralmente fazem as patrulhas, mas ocasionalmente nós temos que fazer. Nós somos a ligação dos alunos com o corpo docente, e nós temos que atender as reuniões dos professores, em nome dos alunos."

"Parece ser divertido." Ele diz, em um tom que indica claramente que ele isso não parece ser nenhum pouco divertido.

"Bem, se você não quiser fazer, você não é obrigado."

"Não, eu faço. Eu quero ficar envolvido. Não posso deixar você ficar com todos os afazeres para você, não é? Não. Eu estou determinado a ser o mais útil o possível. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim agora."

"Eu não quero me livrar de você, Roo."

"Mesmo eu não podendo te prometer encontros terríveis ou… ou duelos com Comensais da Morte?"

Lily o abraça bem apertado, sem dizer nada. Rupert fica sentado, permitindo que ela o abrace. "Você vai comigo, então?"

"Aonde?"

"No treco."

Lily sabe que isso quer dizer a dança. "É claro. Não tenho mais ninguém com quem eu pudesse ir."

"Melhor para mim. Assim vai ser mais fácil ficar de olho em você."

"Ficar de olho em mim, ok. Isso é uma dança, Roo, não uma missão secreta."

"Talvez não para você. Nunca se sabe quem possa estar observando em capas chiques, esperando uma oportunidade para derramar veneno no seu ponche."

"Rupert Balthazar Ferris!"

Rupert se afasta do abraço, e segura a Lily a uma certa distância, para poder olhar claramente nos olhos dela. "Eu estou preocupado." ele diz simplesmente. "Depois de tudo que você fez, e tudo que eles já tentaram fazer." os olhos deles se movem para o teto, e ele solta um suspiro. Ele retorna o olhar para ela e a olha sinceramente, com os olhos considerando cada aspecto do rosto dela, sem realmente enxergar. Tremendo incontrolavelmente, ele admite suavemente. "Eu estou aterrorizado."

"Não." ela sussurra. "Não fique com medo. Não por mim."

"Eu vou me sentir melhor sabendo que eu estou com você. Muitas vezes eu cheguei tarde demais, fui o último a saber. Seja por meio de fofocas dos alunos, ou por ler no jornal. Eu não agüento mais. Pelo menos desse jeito, estando na cena o tempo todo, eu vou saber sobre o que eu devo me preocupar."

"Então o motivo pelo qual você quer ser Monitor Chefe é..."

"Eu disse que eu queria ajudar, não foi?"

"Eu achei que você queria dizer..."

"Decorar?" ele fornece, respirando sarcasticamente. Ela sorri com vergonha.

"Não existe outra pessoa que eu preferiria ter ao meu lado. Ninguém que eu possa contar mais do que você. Eu vou falar com o Dumbledore."

"Não, eu falo. Eu estava indo para aquele lado do castelo mesmo." diz uma voz. Tanto Lily como Rupert ficam surpresos em ouvir outra pessoa no quarto, mas nenhum dos dois fica surpreso ao ver que a pessoa é James Potter.

Eles não sabem há quanto tempo ele está aqui.

"Merlin, os aurores com certeza sabem fazer o trabalho deles." Rupert sussurra baixinho. A aparência repentina do Professor o assustou mais do que ele gostaria de confessar. O rosto dele permanece calmo, mesmo que o coração dele esteja batendo como um tambor de guerra.

Potter entra de um modo profissional, com um prato em mãos, com um caderno de anotações embaixo de um braço, e uma capa de aparência sedosa embaixo do outro. Ele coloca o prato na frente da Lily.

"Coma." ele ordena, e então refaz a ordem dele. "Você deveria comer algo." Ele remove o caderno de baixo do braço dele, se inclina na frente dela, e coloca cuidadosamente no colo dela. Se erguendo novamente, ele diz, "Dê uma olhada nisso..." Os olhos dele se afastam dos dela, para o Rupert, e então voltam para os dela mais uma vez, sem piscarem. "Mais tarde."

O que significa, 'quando ela estiver sozinha'.

Ela concorda levemente. Ela reconhece o caderno. É o mesmo que ele vem escrevendo constantemente pelas duas últimas semanas. Sem dúvidas contem os planos e idéias dele, para como furar a segurança do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Com uma nostalgia triste, ela se lembra que também contem um soneto rude, escrito no dia anterior. Talvez ele o tenha retirado. Ou talvez tenha uma nova mensagem. Uma carta ou algo, finalmente dizendo para ela o que ele acha que eles devem fazer. Independente do que isso possa conter, ela vai ter que esperar o Rupert sair antes de fazer qualquer coisa com isso.

Ele está caminhando de volta para a porta, aparentando completamente como um oficial de imposição das leis mágicas, quando ele se vira para olhar para ela mais uma vez.

"Oh, e eu tenho uma mensagem da Madame Pomfrey."

"Sim?"

"Ela disse para você se encontrar com ela na hora do café da manhã, amanhã." O olhar rígido profissional se desfazem no âmbar caloroso com o qual ela está acostumada. "Eu acho que ela quer dar uma olhada nas suas… é..." Ele pigarreia e coloca a mão na cintura. Lily imagina como que ela vai explicar para a curandeira o desaparecimento repentino daquelas queimaduras na cintura, nos pulsos e nos tornozelos dela.

Ele pigarreia mais uma vez. "Boa noite, Ferris, Lily." ele diz para cada um deles, e então retira a capa debaixo do braço e joga por cima dele, sumindo completamente. O retrato se abre e se fecha. Ele se foi.

"Uma… uma capa da invisibilidade de verdade. Eu… eu achava que elas não existiam de verdade." Rupert diz, impressionado. "Todos os aurores recebem uma?"

"Não. Eu acho que ele é o único." Ela acha que talvez o James se considera ser menos arriscado expor isso para uma pessoa, do que arriscar ser visto saindo do quarto dela por várias. Ela não tem dúvida que alguns colegas de turma curiosos estarão bisbilhotando até a hora de recolher.

"Está… tudo bem entre vocês dois?" Rupert pergunta incerto.

"Sim."

"Ele parecia estar um pouco..."

"Foi uma semana longa. E está ficando cada vez mais longa."

"Vocês não estão brigados?"

"Não." ela responde simplesmente, ficando mais cansada desse diálogo curto, do que de toda a conversa passada.

"Então não tem nada errado?"

Lily escolhe comer a comida que James trouxe para ela nesse momento. É rude comer e conversar ao mesmo tempo, então ela escolhe somente comer, encarando determinadamente para a comida no prato dela, ou para o fogo queimando na lareira. Rupert entende a dica. Ele também encara as chamas.

Minutos mais tarde, ele diz, "Bem, está quase na hora de recolher, e eu não fiz nenhum dever de casa ainda, então..."

"Que Monitor-Chefe exemplar que você vai ser." ela implica, embora o coração dela não esteja por completo na brincadeira.

Rupert sorri de volta. "Eu te vejo amanhã."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Lily toma um banho rápido, e se atarefa com as anotações do James. Ela lê o caderno todo, fazendo comentários e se concentrando fortemente no material que lhe foi dado. Ela folheia uma segunda e uma terceira vez, lendo por horas, tendo a certeza de pegar qualquer detalhe. Ela diz para si mesma que ela está sendo tão meticulosa para fazer isso com perfeição, mas bem no fundo ela sabe que só está procurando por uma mensagem particular que ela possa ter perdido. Ela sorri quando vê que os versos brincalhões ainda estão aqui, mas fica triste quando não encontra nada novo. Ela continua a ler, tentando pensar em coisas novas e produtivas para adicionar as idéias dele. Ela não quer parar, embora seus cílios estejam se fechando. Enquanto ela continuar a trabalhar nas anotações dele, é como se (embora eles não estejam realmente juntos) eles ainda estivessem trabalhando juntos. Eles ainda são um time, pelo menos ainda estão juntos em um nível. Isso ficou claro quando ele deu o caderno para ela. Será que foi isso que ele quis dizer, com todo o profissionalismo dele? De agora em diante, é somente negócios? Desesperadamente, ela faz mais uma nova procura pelo caderno.

'Nada,' ela pensa, enquanto morde um osso de galinha, e encara ao prato vazio dela. Nenhuma mensagem. Nenhuma desculpa, nenhum 'Eu sei que a situação é difícil, mas não se preocupe, eu ainda te amo.', nada que a deixe saber que ele ainda quer encontrar uma forma para ficarem juntos. Ela quebra o osso com os dentes. Espantada com a raiva dela, ela coloca os pedaços de ossos de volta no prato. Ela congela, repentinamente alegre. 'Garota estúpida', ela pensa. A mensagem não estava no caderno, estava na comida. Ou melhor, a mensagem era a comida. E assim que ele mostra que se importa. Um sorriso aquece o rosto dela, tanto quanto o próprio fogo.

O fogo. Estava apagando quando ela e o Rupert começaram a conversar, e agora queima com toda a força. Tem que ser coisa do James, embora ela não tenha visto ele pegar a varinha dele. Outra mensagem silenciosa.

A visita dele a Madame Pomfrey, afirmando que está trabalhando no projeto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas/Cura, a revelação dele da capa da invisibilidade para o Roo é o jeito dele de mostrar confiança e solidariedade. A oferta dele de contar para o Dumbledore sobre a posição de Monitor-Chefe é o selo dele de aprovação. Isso é tudo mensagem.

Ele disse tudo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Foi sutil, mas muito mais poderoso pela sua discrição e profundidade. Assim como o relacionamento deles vai ser. Ela gosta mais desse método. Eles não vão conversar sobre isso. Eles não precisam conversar. Eles sabem o que é importante.

Ela coloca os chinelos e um casaco, e coloca o caderno embaixo do braço, e sai da sala comunal, entrando na primeira passagem secreta disponível, só por precaução. Se qualquer pessoas tentasse seguí-la, eles a perderiam nesse ponto. Eles não podem seguí-la sem saber a senha, mas também eles não saberiam aonde fica a passagem. Talvez ela esteja sendo super cautelosa, mas o seguro morreu de velho.

Isso é especialmente verdade, considerando que a tática dela teve sucesso, e a pessoa que estava observando ela das sombras não tem outra escolha, exceto voltar para o quarto dela, frustrada e desapontada.

XXXX

Nenhum dos dois fala nada, quando ela deita na cama ao lado dele. Ele simplesmente a puxa para ele, e beija a cabeça dela. Com o braço dele em volta da cintura dela, e o rosto dele no cabelo dela, James finalmente cai no sono.

XXXXXX

Naquele mesmo instante, a centenas de quilômetros de distância, perto de Londres, dois homens descem uma escada de pedras cinzas. A passagem está acesa intermitentemente por poucas velas. Cera escorre pelos candelabros nos degraus, deixando-os escorregadios. Fica claro que ninguém nunca se importa em limpar esse lugar.

Um homem está acostumado com esse tipo de sujeira, nem mesmo a percebe. O outro está constantemente tomando nota de tudo que ele vê, bom, ruim, limpo, sujo, escuro ou mais escuro. Ele guarda toda a informação no fundo da mente dele. Nunca se sabe qual tipo de informação pode ser útil quando se está fugindo.

"Para qual lado agora, você está reconhecendo?" um deles pergunta, quando eles chegam no fim da escadaria, e encontram um corredor. Não tem como seguir em frente, somente se pode ir para a direita ou para a esquerda. 'Ou voltar para o caminho no qual nós viemos' ele pensa para si mesmo. Mas não, isso não é uma opção. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

"Não sei. Não ouvi nada sobre isso." As vozes deles parecem ecoar pelo corredor de pedras. Deixa os dois inquietos. A força deles (já consideravelmente forte) nas varinhas deles aumenta por reflexo.

"Será que devemos nos separar?" o homem com o rosto esquelético e olho roxo pergunta.

"Não." o outro responde. Ele se lembra do que aconteceu na última vez que alguém sugeriu que se separassem. Ele permitiu naquela vez, e terminou muito mal. "Vamos tentar esse caminho, e então o outro. Voa ou segue?"

"Eu vôo." ele diz, se posicionando na frente. O amigo dele segue atrás, guardando as costas deles. "Merlin, aonde você ouviu sobre isso?" ele pergunta, depois de vários minutos seguindo a passagem que parece não ter fim.

"Da mesma forma que todo mundo, eu acho. Conhecidos familiares." ele responde secamente.

"Que tipo de 'conhecidos familiares?'" O homem magro pergunta, com zombaria.

"Fazem anos desde que eu ouvi qualquer coisa. Talvez eles nem estejam mais se encontrando." o homem mais elegante diz, parando um instante para recolocar a atadura em volta da sua mão recentemente cortada.

Eles param ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo o mesmo som. O barulho de vozes atrás de uma porta, no final do corredor, chega aos ouvidos deles com a urgência de um zumbido de marimbondo. Eles viram um para o outro.

"Bom, é isso aí. Como eu estou?"

"Diferente." ele diz, olhando para o amigo dele, de cima para baixo, concordando com o disfarce. A única coisa que permanece a mesma é o machucado em vota do olho do amigo, que ele mesmo causou mais cedo nesse dia.

"Desculpa ter feito isso no seu rosto, cara."

"Sem problema. Eu acho que isso aumenta o efeito." ele diz levemente.

"Vamos?"

"Vamos."

Os dois homens se aproximam da porta, batendo três vezes, e param e esperam. As vozes do lado de dentro somem, e eles ouvem passos se aproximando.

A porta se abre, e um homem aparece, com a varinha apontada para eles, pronta para ser utilizada. Os dois visitantes mantém as varinhas deles nos bolsos.

"O que é?" o porteiro pergunta.

Um deles chega para frente, oferecendo a sua mão cortada para inspeção. O sangue dele também, enquanto o anel da família dele oferece toda a garantia que eles precisam. Depois de dar um olhar a cobra enroscada em uma esmeralda, o porteiro acena em concordância.

"E quanto a ele?" ele pergunta, indicando o outro visitante com a cabeça.

"Um amigo de família de confiança."

O homem leva um tempo para decidir se o homem com o rosto machucado é digno de entrar ou não. Mas aquele anel parece carregar bastante peso. A família é famosa por ser tão cuidadosa com a companhia que mantém. Finalmente, a passagem é permitida aos dois.

Eles entram e olham em volta. Eles nunca haviam visto um grupo mais desagradável. Todos os rostos acesos pela luz de velas fraca se viram para eles, com os olhos tortos, examinadores. O homem com a atadura e anel caminha para frente, sorrindo confiantemente de algum jeito, como se nada lhe desse mais prazer do que estar aqui. Ele ergue a sua mão machucada em saudação, com a palma virada para a multidão. Ele fanfarrona alguns passos até a câmera muito maior, onde ele é cumprimentado com surpresa, mas com entusiasmo pelos homens que agora o consideram do grupo.

O amigo dele de olho roxo permanece na plataforma por um instante, encarando a grande multidão. Ele não esperava que tivesse tantas pessoas. É escuro dentro do aposento, mas isso não importa para ele. Ele ainda consegue ver muito bem as expressões nos rostos de todos. Os olhos sombrios deles, ele sabe, somente tem a aparência de um preto profundo porque estão tão dilatados pela pouca luz existente. Mesmo assim, o efeito faz todos, inclusive o amigo dele… parecerem maléficos.

'Almofadinhas, no que você nos meteu?' Remus pensa desamparadamente.

XXXX

A/N: Acho que todo mundo já recebeu o susto certo? Então vão pensar duas vezes em não clicar naquele botãozinho abaixo, não é? hehehe

Sério, as reviews me deixam muito felizes. Realmente toma muito tempo para traduzir a história, e gosto muito de ver a resposta de vocês. Só para te incentivarem mais ainda a deixarem reviews, o próximo capítulo já está 40 traduzido. O quão rápido eu traduzo depende do número de reviews que eu recebo...


	55. 54: Intimidador para James

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 54 - Intimidador para James**_

James não está surpreso em ver que a Lily não está ao lado dele na manhã seguinte, quando ele acorda. Ele perdeu a hora. Não que isso importe; Madame Pomfrey vai dar a primeira aula do dia mesmo. Faltam dez minutos para a aula começar. Decidindo que é impossível tomar café da manhã, sem usar um vira-tempo, ele toma banho e se veste, pensando que tem a aula inteira livre, e que pode comer na cozinha.

James entra na sala de aula na hora exata, no momento exato que a aula deveria começar. Todos, inclusive a curandeira, já estão presentes. Bem, quase todo mundo. Talvez a Lily também tenha perdido a hora e também esteja atrasada.

"Bom dia, turma." ele cumprimenta em um tom de voz alto.

"Bom dia, Professor Potter." eles cumprimentam de volta.

"Eu espero que todos tenham tido umas férias agradáveis." ele diz educadamente, e vai continuar a falar, quando é interrompido por um espertinho no fundo da sala. Um dos 'garotos do olho' da Lily.

"Definitivamente foi melhor do que o seu!" ele grita. Os garotos riem, e as garotas parecem estar preocupadas e magoadas pelo pobre professor delas.

"Nos conte mais sobre Dover!" um grita. James o ignora.

"As aulas dessa semana vão ser um pouco especiais." ele continua.

"A Evans realmente matou o Togglepike? Você sabe a resposta, você estava lá." alguém interrompe.

"**Madame Pomfrey**," ele continua com os dentes trincados. "Vai ensinar os princípios básicos de cuidados."

"É! Aonde está a Evans?"

As testa dele se enruga, e ele olha para Ferris com uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecendo perguntar silenciosamente, "É, aonde está a Lily?"

'_Ala Hospitalar._' o garoto balbucia. James acena, e decide concluir esse pequeno discurso introdutório o mais rápido o possível, e ir para lá. Como que a garota conseguiu parar na Ala Hospitalar nessa uma hora que eles ficaram separados, ele não tem noção.

"Você deveria saber, Professor. Afinal, ela é a sua parceira. Ou é isso que o Semanário das Bruxas diz..." diz o segundo dos 'garotos do olho.'

Finalmente perdendo a paciência, ele atira uma maldição pela sala, e atinge o garoto bem no alvo.

"MEU OLHO!" o garoto grita, dessa vez sendo atingido _de verdade_ por uma maldição confunctivitis, ele não precisa fingir a dor e o desconforto, como fez da outra vez. James caminha na direção dele, o agarra pela manga e o arrasta de volta até a frente da turma. Os alunos ficam em silêncio, e Madame Pomfrey aparenta estar chocada e ofendida.

"Diga-me, o que você faria caso eu fosse um bruxo das trevas e você não estivesse em Hogwarts, hein? E se ele fossem vocês?" ele pergunta ao resto da turma. "Ou um amigo querido, ou um membro da sua família?"

"Meu olho! Meu olho!" o garoto continua a choramingar.

"Você continuaria a fazer perguntas estúpidas sobre as reportagens do Semanário das Bruxas? O deixaria chorando? Ficariam aí sentados sendo inúteis? Digam-me, vocês gostam da idéia de depender da Ala Hospitalar? Bem, vocês não vão estar em Hogwarts para sempre. Logo, logo, vocês vão está lá fora." ele diz apontando para a janela. "E quando algo acontecer com vocês, o curandeiro mais próximo vai estar muito mais longe do que o primeiro andar. Vocês sabiam que o St. Mungos está tão lotado de pacientes ultimamente, que eles tem que recusar pessoas que têm machucados simples? O rosinha aqui teria que esperar muito tempo, até que alguém o atendesse, se é que iriam atender. O que vocês fariam então?" Ele olha em volta da sala de aula, para os alunos dele, e todos estão olhando de volta, engolindo em seco e tentando encarar o olhar duro do Professor deles, sem olhar para os lados. Somente alguns conseguem.

"Embora isso não esteja nos NIEMs de vocês, eu acredito que todos vocês vão ouvir muito atentamente o que a Madame Pomfrey dizer." E caso essa ameaça não fosse clara o suficiente, ele fala para a curandeira, "Se eles te derem qualquer trabalho, me avise com certeza."

Ele joga o garoto na direção dela, e sai da sala de aula, com os seus passos furiosos ecoando no corredor para toda a turma ouvir. Quando eles finalmente somem, tem um leve momento de silêncio na sala, que dá um tempo para alguns alunos refletirem. Cada um deles chega a mesma conclusão. Esse semestre vai ser imensuravelmente mais difícil do que o outro. Eles admitem silenciosamente, para eles mesmos, que eles também vão estar mais forte do que estavam no último semestre. Em vez de ficarem furiosos com o Professor deles, pela dureza dele, a admiração deles pelo professor aumenta. Eles querem aprender com esse Auror fortificado. Eles confiam nele para ensinar o que eles realmente precisam aprender.

XXXXXXX

Olhando em volta na Ala Hospitalar, James fica confuso em encontrar todas as camas vazias. Aonde ela está?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Lily pergunta, imergindo do armário das poções e suprimentos.

"Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta."

"Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu cuidasse da ala por ela. Você não deveria estar em aula?"

"Ela não te disse _porque_ ela queria que você cuidasse da ala para ela?" ele pergunta, com um sorriso irritante.

"Ela não me disse, e eu não perguntei. É da conta dela."

"Ela está dando aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas hoje. Portanto a necessidade de uma curandeira babá." ele explica, sentando na cama mais próxima. Ela ruge sobre o peso dele.

"Ah… então você pode ficar de bobeira." ela diz casualmente, mas James pode ver a satisfação dela por eles realmente mudarem o currículo.

"Aham. Então, ela perguntou sobre as… é..." Por associação, aparentemente, a palavra 'queimadura' parece ter ficado no mesmo nível do tabu do 'Snape'. Ele nunca diz isso, somente indica com linguagem de sinais.

"Ela não pediu para vê-las nessa manhã, mas sugeriu que checasse depois da aulas, quando nós duas estivermos livres."

"Qual desculpa que você decidiu dar?"

"Ainda não me decide. São tantas opções..."

"Tantas _mentiras_…?"

"Sim, bem, pelo menos elas não estão direcionadas a você."

"Não agora."

"Ah, vamos, para com isso, ok?"

"Eu só estou brincando." ele assegura com um sorriso.

"Eu sei. Eu quis te dizer durante o café que eu não iria para a aula, mas você não estava lá."

"Perdi a hora."

"Eu imaginei."

"Você podia ter me acordado."

"Eu não sou o seu despertador, Potter." ela defende. Na verdade, ela é sim. Durante essas últimas semanas de férias, ele guardou o "despertador dos infernos" dele, e acordava somente quando ela tomava banho. Essa manhã ela deve ter ido ao quarto dela para fazer isso.

Ele ia explicar isso quando dois alunos do primeiro ano entram na Ala Hospitalar. Um está segurando uma vassoura, e fica claro que está aqui para escoltar o companheiro machucado, que no momento está chorando sem parar.

Lily está junto deles em um instante. O garoto que não está machucado aparenta estar confuso, e olha atrás da Lily, esperando encontrar a curandeira. Os olhos dele aterrizam no Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que parece melhor do que nada. Ele fala para o James, "Ele caiu da vassoura. Acho que está com o pulso quebrado."

Lily, que já quebrou o pulso uma vez, sabe a dor que isso causa e como curá-la, e o faz antes que o outro garoto termine de explicar o que aconteceu. As sobrancelhas do garoto que não está machucado se erguem em surpresa. Lily sorri orgulhosamente ao trabalho dela, mas o sorriso dela não dura. O garoto ainda está chorando.

Preocupada que ela não o tenha curado apropriadamente, ela pergunta, "Ainda dói?"

O garoto limpa o muco que sai pelo nariz dele no pulso que estava quebrado, e gagueja, "N… não..."

Lily fecha a cara. "Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa te ajudar?"

O garoto continua a chorar. "Não." ele responde miseravelmente, ainda chorando.

"Então, por que ele ainda está chorando?" ela sussurra para o James, que agora está atrás dela.

"Eu diria..." Ele considera o garoto por um instante. "Porque ele caiu da vassoura."

"Mas eu já curei..." ela começa, mas James a interrompe.

"Eu não disse que ele estava chorando porque ele machucou o pulso dele, eu disse que ele estava chorando porque ele caiu da vassoura dele. Deixa que eu cuido disso." ele diz, ficando na frente dela.

"Oh, para com isso, seu bebê chorão. Eu estou perdendo a aula de vôo." o amigo dele reclama.

"Você pode voltar para o campo." James o libera friamente. Parece mais uma ordem. O garoto aparenta estar magoado, mas olhando novamente para o colega que chora sem parar, ele torce o nariz, vira e sai correndo da Ala, com a vassoura em mãos.

"Banks!" James chama. Assustado, o garoto pára de chorar imediatamente, e encara o Professor, piscando. James se abaixa, para ficar na mesma altura do garoto. "Cair da vassoura não quer dizer que você nunca vai fazer parte do time de Quadribol. Pode acreditar, todos os jogadores de Quadribol, profissionais ou não, já caíram da vassoura alguma vez. Melhor que seja na primeira vez, quando você ainda tem uma desculpa." ele diz com um sorriso.

"Mas… Davies estava assistindo."

"Mesmo que o Davies não estivesse mais aqui no ano que vem, e não escolhessem um novo capitão para a Grifinória, isso _ainda_ não quer dizer que você não tem chance nenhuma de entrar no time. Você só está começando, sabe-se que você vai errar. Além do que, cair te deixa mais forte. Você estava em que altitude?"

"Não sei… 5 metros?"

James sorri e aponta com o dedão para o peito dele. "11.5 metros." ele diz orgulhosamente. "Eu acho que eu tenho o recorde desse século em Hogwarts. Embora o apanhador Peruvian caiu de 12.2 metros na última Copa Mundial. Sobreviveu e tudo mais."

O garoto concorda, com os olhos arregalados.

"Então, como você caiu?"

"Como?"

"Sim, como?" O garoto aparenta estar muito confuso para uma pergunta tão simples, então James elabora. "Quais foram as circunstâncias que te fizeram desmontar mais cedo?"

"É… bem… estava ventando. E eu acho que eu perdi o equilíbrio."

"Aham." A mão do James está no queixo dele, e ele anda em volta do garoto, inspecionando.

"Equilíbrio," ele diz, "é o aspecto mais importante quando se voa. E como uma pessoa mantém o equilíbrio é o que distingue os bons voadores do resto. Você sabe qual é uma das coisas mais importantes para manter o equilíbrio?"

"Segurar forte?"

James ri. "Fica parado em um pé só."

"O quê?"

"Vamos. Fique parado em um pé só."

Aparentando confuso, o garoto faz o que lhe foi pedido. Ou melhor, ele tenta fazer, pelo menos. Enquanto ele levanta a perna esquerda, os braços magros dele giram no ar como se fossem moinhos quebrados. Enquanto ele balança e cambaleia, tocando ocasionalmente no chão com o pé que está no ar, para não cair, James continua com o que vai logo se tornar mais uma das suas famosas lições. Exceto que dessa vez é em um assunto que ele pode explicar com entusiasmo desenfreado. Por mais determinado que ele seja em relação as artes das trevas, é difícil ser entusiasmado com isso.

"Muito pelo contrário. Segurar forte pode ser a sua queda. Literalmente. Se você não pode tirar as mãos da vassoura, como você acha que vai agarrar uma goles, segurar um bastão, ou o pomo de ouro? Você mantém o apoio se segurando aqui, aqui, e aqui." Ele indica o abdômen, as coxas e a bunda. "Use as suas pernas para estabilidade, se ajustar que vai te manter na vassoura, não agarrá-la. Com a técnica apropriada, você pode ser capaz de voar de cabeça para baixo sem qualquer perigo de cair. E manter o seu centro pressionado te mantém em equilíbrio, mesmo que você esteja se esticando para o final da sua vassoura, para apanhar o pomo ou a goles."

Ele retira a camisa, e indica para o garoto fazer o mesmo. "Não importa o quanto eu me vire, eu estou mantendo pressionado, viu só?" ele diz, girando o corpo para direita e para esquerda, enquanto as pernas permanecem paradas. Lily não consegue deixar de sorrir, quando compara o corpo bem desenvolvido do James com o corpo pálido e fraco do garoto. "Faz você. Assim mesmo. Flexione… flexione… continua pressionando… bom! Agora, continua pressionando o peito e tente ficar em um pé só de novo. É mais fácil assim, não é? Certo, vamos ver a sua postura de vôo."

Em um movimento rápido, ele retira a varinha da Lily do bolso dela com uma mão, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, retira um lençol da cama mais próxima e joga ao ar, com a outra mão. Enquanto o lençol sobrevoa acima das cabeças deles, ele o transfigura em um segundo, de tal forma que, quando ele o pega, ele pega o que agora parece ser uma vareta de madeira que se parece muito com uma vassoura. O queixo do Banks e da Lily abrem, em surpresa e admiração, com o truque suave e impressionante. James não parece perceber que ele fez algo de espetacular, e não vê a expressão de nenhum dos dois.

Agora ele enfeitiça a vassoura para flutuar a alguns poucos metros do chão, e coloca a varinha da Lily de volta no bolso dela. "Obrigado, querida. Agora, monte," ele diz, com o último comando voltado ao garoto. Vendo a hesitação do menino, ele diz suavemente, "Não se preocupe, está enfeitiçada para flutuar somente nessa altura. Não pode voar para longe com você. Eu só quero ver como que você senta na vassoura."

O garoto se senta e mais uma vez James o circula, inspecionando. "Bom, não é de se admirar que você caiu, você se senta nessa coisa como se você fosse um daqueles velhos gordos do Conselho dos Bruxo. É uma vassoura, não um trono. Mexa-se um pouco, alcance a ponta da vassoura, coloque o seu corpo mais próximo da madeira. Se você se sentar a 90 graus desse jeito, você será somente uma vela balançando no vento. Você vai ser levado com o vento. Você tem que dar uma forma aerodinâmica," ele diz, empurrando as costas do garoto para baixo. "Você vai voar mais rápido desse jeito. Agora, muitas pessoas ficam com 45 graus, mas eu diria que se você for o apanhador ou o artilheiro, é melhor você ficar em 25 graus. Exceto, é claro, que você esteja correndo, nesse caso eu tentaria ficar o mais paralelo o possível. Por enquanto, vamos tentar um ângulo de 35 gruas, e ver se você consegue ir mais baixo quando ficar mais confortável. Lembre-se do que eu te disse sobre as suas pernas e o final da vassoura. Você tem que apertar. Mas não pare de pressionar! Pressione!" ele ordena, cutucando o garoto na barriga.

Na verdade, enquanto que James Potter era o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, ele fez com que não usar a camisa durante os treinos fosse obrigatório, exceto pela Dorcas Meadowes, que era uma exceção à regra. Porque primeiro, fez com que todos os membros (homens) do time ficassem conscientes sobre manter tudo pressionado. E também os encorajava a se exercitarem entre os treinos, para terem um físico mais impressionante para mostrarem. Em segundo lugar, porque os deixava mais resistentes, tendo que voar em qualquer condição temporal, chuva e neve. E por final (e provavelmente não por último, embora devesse ser) era porque as alunas de Hogwarts assistiam os treinos deles regularmente, e ele queria causar uma boa impressão. Por três anos, os garotos que faziam parte do time da Grifinória de Quadribol eram vistos como deuses pelos outros alunos. E sim, talvez ele tenha deixado isso subir a cabeça dele, mas nunca o suficiente para atrapalhar o treino, e com certeza nunca para atrapalhar os jogos. Quando James tem Quadribol na cabeça, ele não pensa em nenhuma outra coisa.

"Você precisa manter tudo ao mesmo tempo. Vai se tornar um hábito, se você praticar. Você não vai precisar pensar sobre prender o fôlego, e você poder concentrar somente na bola, seja qual for. Agora que você já sabe como deixar as pernas e a cintura, vamos nos focalizar agora nos seus braços. Você está vendo como os seus cotovelos estão balançando para baixo? Isso não deve ser feito. Se eles ficarem soltos desse jeito, não somente você enfraquece a sua estrutura, como você perde a habilidade de virar com facilidade. Erga os seus cotovelos, até você conseguir sentir os seus bíceps começarem a arder. Você está vendo essa forma arredondada que você fez com os seus braços? Você pode usá-la para controlar e pilotar. Está mais fácil agora, não é?"

O garoto concorda, surpreso com essa transformação repentina, e com a facilidade com a qual a vareta parece responder.

"Então mantenha esses músculos dos seus braços apertados. Não pode querer apanhar uma goles, se eles estiverem soltos desse jeito, não é? Controle. Controle. Controle."

"Sim, senhor."

"Quanto mais você controlar o seu corpo, melhor vai ser o seu controle na vassoura."

"Sim, senhor."

"Bom. Então, faça o máximo de abdominais e de levantamento de peso que você conseguir, todas as noites."

"Sim, senhor!"

"E isso é apenas o começo. No momento que você tiver a técnica para voar, é então que o treino de _verdade_ começa, formações, estratégias, trabalho de equipe, tolerância, _vencer_." O olhar no rosto do James é de uma excitação faminta. Fica óbvio que ele sente saudades desse esporte. Ele parece perceber isso, e se retira do transe. "Ok, pode ir embora."

O garoto, que agora está sorrindo como um louco, coloca a camisa de volta com um entusiasmo que o atrapalha em se vestir. No momento que ele está completamente vestido, ele sai correndo da Ala Hospitalar.

Lily se abstém de dizer 'não corra nos corredores'. Não teria efeito algum; a porta já se fechou.

James se abaixa para pegar a varinha dele do bolso da capa dele, que está jogada no chão, e transfigura a vassoura de mentira de volta a um lençol. Ela admira as costas dele, enquanto os músculos se movem sobre a pele dele, enquanto ele trabalha, colocando o lençol de volta da cama.

Ela acha que agora entende o apelo que os jogadores de Quadribol tem para a maioria das garotas. É o poder absoluto, a determinação, agilidade, velocidade, o foco que eles mostram ter. Aquele vôo obstinado, e o domínio completo do corpo deles e da vassoura.

Elas acham que, somente se todo aquele poder e dedicação puder ser focalizado para longe do campo, e direcionado para outro lugar… Nelas mesmas, por exemplo. O pensamento que os jogadores de Quadribol podem ser tão persistentes e atentos com as mulheres deles, assim como são com o esporte deles… _Essa_ que é a verdadeira fascinação.

Ela coloca a mão na pele dele, sem ao menos querer. Agora que já está ali, ela deixa a mão vagar nas costas dele, em toda a largura dos ombros dele. James fica estático, mas não vira.

"Tem uma hora e um local, e não é nem aqui e nem agora." ele diz baixinho. Ela retira rapidamente a mão, como se fosse uma criança que foi pega com a mão no jarro de biscoitos.

"Me desculpa. Eu não consegui me… Ou melhor… Foi um acidente." Ela não quer dizer que não conseguiu se controlar. Para ela, isso só vai fazer com que ela pareça frágil e muito… excitada.

Entretanto, para um homem, ouvir que uma mulher não consegue simplesmente resistir a ele é o maior dos cumprimentos que ele pode imaginar receber. Em relação a isso, e a todo o resto, James é um homem, e embora esteja secretamente satisfeito, ele tenta não deixar isso lhe subir a cabeça.

Ele ouve os passos dela se afastarem, e se vira. Ele tenta não olhar diretamente nos olhos dela (porque isso sempre foi a queda dele), mas ele não consegue impedir isso. Ele já viu expressões familiares no rosto dela (as favoritas dele), mas tem algo de novo nessa expressão, que o deixa muito curioso.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta.

Ela balança a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Eu não posso te contar."

Agora mesmo que ele está curioso. Ele _tem_ que saber. "Por que não?"

"_Não é nem a hora nem o lugar._" ela diz, quase que zombando dele.

Ela está impulsionando ele, se é que ela sabe disso ou não. "Conte-me." ele ordena suavemente.

Ela olha para o rosto dele, e então diz seis palavras que entram no livro do James Potter, como a frase mais sedutora de todos os tempos.

"A hora e o lugar podem se danar." ele diz, dando dois passos poderosos na direção dela. Ele agarra o pescoço dela com uma mão, e a força para ele. Ou melhor, ele teria forçado, caso ela não estivesse tão disposta a fazer o mesmo.

XXXX

Os deuses da "Hora e o Lugar" estão aparentemente furiosos. Isso ou a Ironia está fazendo a sua arte de sempre, ou a Oportunidade simplesmente não tem senso de humor. De qualquer forma, quatro segundos depois, Lily ouve a maçaneta da porta da Ala Hospitalar se virar. Os olhos dela se abrem na mesma hora, quando o tempo parece passar mais lentamente. Ela se sente como se não pudesse se mover rápido o suficiente, a porta já está começando a abrir. Ela joga o James para longe dela, e dá vários passos para trás. A força com a qual ela jogou ele, faz com que ele caia sentado na cama.

O garoto que entra só tem tempo suficiente para olhar para a aluna e o Professor uma vez, antes que a Lily se decida, e sussurre um feitiço.

Vomitare.

Um décimo de segundo depois, os olhos do James se arregalam, então ele se abaixa e esvazia o estômago, e o vômito dele cobre o chão da Ala Hospitalar. Ele aparenta estar surpreso e preocupado. "É urgente?" ela pergunta rapidamente ao garoto. James vomita novamente, um grito de dor vindo como um gargarejo nauseante.

O garoto responde balançando a cabeça rapidamente.

"Espere aqui, eu volto em um minuto."

James só consegue respirar uma vez, antes que o processo doloroso recomece. O chão em volta dele está todo coberto. Lily tenta não escorregar, ou ficar na linha do fogo, enquanto se aproxima da cama dele, e fecha as cortinas, fazendo também o habitual feitiço do silêncio.

_Finite Incantatem._

Ele pára de vomitar e resmunga, caindo na cama, apertando o seu pobre estômago dolorido.

"_Você está bem_?" ela sussurra, mesmo com o feitiço impedindo que a conversa deles seja ouvida.

"Ughh..."

"Me desculpa, eu entrei em pânico, e não sabia o que fazer!"

"Não..." ele diz, balançando uma mão fracamente no ar. "Foi bem feito." Ele cospe um pouco do vômito que ainda está na boca dele no chão. "Muito eficaz," ele diz, fazendo uma cara nauseada. Ele limpa a boca com a palma da mão, e cospe mais uma vez.

"Aqui." Ela conjura um jato de água da ponta da varinha dela, e joga na boca dele. Ele gargareja e cospe, e então coloca outro gole, e faz a mesma coisa. Ela pega a capa dele (que felizmente evitou a cachoeira de vômito) e conjura uma toalha para limpar o rosto dele. Quando ele está completamente limpo, ele cai de volta na cama.

"Bem, _aquilo_ foi exaustivo."

"Me desculpa..." ela se desculpa mais uma vez, retirando o cabelo do rosto dele.

"Ainda bem que eu perdi o café da manhã, ou eu o teria perdido agora."

"Poppy!"

A elfa doméstica aparece instantaneamente. "Alegremente ao seu serviço," ela os cumprimenta alegremente.

"Traga algo para ele comer. O que quer que ele queira. E tenha a certeza que ele beba bastante líquido."

"O de sempre," ele diz para a elfa domética. Ela desaparece, e Lily limpa a sujeira do chão. Então ela se vira para o James, o beija na testa e diz, "Eu volto já."

Quando ela retorna para o aluno do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa (Neil Figglestein), ela o vê parado no mesmo lugar que ela havia deixado ele.

"Desculpa demorar tanto, você deveria ter se sentado."

Ele balança a cabeça. "O Professor Potter está bem?"

"Sim, ele vai ficar bem. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Para falar a verdade, eu estava procurando a Madame Pomfrey."

Lily sorri. "Ela está ocupada. Eu estou ajudando hoje aqui, ou eu posso buscá-la se for alguma emergência."

"É… Eles..." Ele pára, e recomeça. "Quer dizer, é só uma queimadura. Eu volto mais tarde." ele diz e começa a caminhar, não, a mancar, na direção da porta.

"Pára! Se é doloroso, você não deveria andar. Eu posso cuidar de uma queimadura, mas se você realmente não quer a minha ajuda, pelo menos espere aqui. Não se coloque sobre uma dor desnecessária."

Lily pode ler o rosto do rapaz facilmente. Ele não gosta da idéia de esperar aqui, mas ele gosta menos da idéia de andar. Finalmente, ele acena e pára ao lado da cama mais próxima da porta.

"Você pode se sentar."

"Não… Eu não posso."

"Por que n..." ela começa a perguntar, mas o tom rosado que começa a aparecer no rosto e no pescoço do garoto, responde a pergunta dela. Lily fica furiosa rapidamente. "Quem fez isso com você?" ela ordena furiosamente. "Eles não vão escapar com isso!"

O garoto extremamente envergonhado pigarreia. "Pode deixar, eu volto mais tarde. Madame Pomfrey não faz perguntas."

"Não, não vá. Me perdoe, eu não vou mais fazer perguntas. Eu só quero te ajudar."

Ele considera isso por um momento, e com um suspiro resignado, ele decide aceitar a oferta dela. "Aconteceu hoje de manhã, depois do café. Eu tentei agüentar na sala de aula, mas eu não podia mais ficar sentado."

"Eu entendo que isso foi feito magicamente?"

Ele concorda. Ela fecha as cortinas em volta da cama, e os dois ficam parados ali por um momento. Como que ela vai fazer isso? Ele só é dois anos mais novo do que ela; seria completamente embaraçoso para ele ter que abaixar as calças na frente de uma linda garota mais velha, e pedir para ela curar o traseiro dele, especialmente em uma idade onde os garotos querem tanto ser homens.

"Eu vou te dizer o que eu vou fazer; eu vou pegar uma pomada, enquanto você pratica um feitiço de resfriamento. _Infriare_. Não vai curar, só vai fazer com que pare de arder."

"Infriare?"

"Isso mesmo. Me diga quando você conseguir."

Ela sai pelas cortinas, e ouve o barulho do Neil se despindo, gemendo de dor, enquanto retira as calças. "Infriare. Infriare."

"InfriARe," ela diz, enquanto caminha na direção do armário.

"InfriARe. InfriARe." ele continua. Pelo jeito que ele está repetindo, ela sabe que ele ainda não obteve sucesso. Madame Pomfrey com certeza não aprovaria esse método. Ela não teria feito perguntas, verdade, mas ela teria insistido em resfriar e aplicar a pomada ela mesma. A primeira e única preocupação da Madame Pomfrey é a saúde e a condição do corpo. Mas Lily sabe uma coisa ou duas sobre orgulho, que a curandeira jamais entenderia.

Embora tenha levado muito tempo para buscar a pomada, ele ainda não conseguiu fazer o feitiço com sucesso, quando ela retorna.

"É..." ela diz atrás da cortina. "Talvez você devesse pensar pensamentos frios. Tem algum lugar dentro de você só para o frio, e o nome dele é Infriare. Encontre-o. Sinta-o. Use-o."

Ela abre a janela, para deixar o vento frio entrar, para que ele se simpatize mais facilmente com o feitiço. Ele repete mais duas vezes, antes de gritar um "EBA" de triunfo.

Lily sorri, aliviada que ela mesma não vai ter que fazer isso. Agora ele não vai precisar ficar completamente miserável caso isso aconteça novamente. Ela quer desesperadamente perguntar mais uma vez quem foi que fez isso, mas ela não pergunta. Curandeiras não fazem perguntas, porque isso desencoraja algumas pessoas de procurar ajuda médica, caso precisem. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente estica a mão com o jarro pela abertura na cortina, para ele pegar.

"Precisa ficar aplicado por uma hora ou duas, então fique deitado de barriga para baixo, e fique confortável."

"Obrigado." Ela sente o peso do jarro desaparecer, quando ele o pega da mão dela.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

"É, já que o Professor Potter está aqui com você, você poderia falar para ele que eu não vou estar presente na aula dele no próximo período? Bem, mas talvez ele também não esteja. Mas eu saí da aula de Transfiguração sem me explicar para McGonagall."

"Eu tenho aula com ela em seguida, eu aviso."

"Obrigado."

XXXXXXX

Quando ela retorna para ele, James já terminou o café da manhã, e Poppy já retornou para a cozinha.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ela pergunta, passando os dedos apologéticos pelo cabelo dele.

"Bem. Não tão bem quanto eu estaria se não tivesse regurgitado metade dos meus órgãos vitais no chão da Ala Hospitalar… mas estou bem."

"Me descuuuulpa." ela choraminga, abraçando a cabeça do James bem apertado. Sabendo que ela não pode ver, ele sorri. "Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem agora, exceto por uma leve dor de cabeça."

"Awww..." ela coloca a cabeça dele no colo dela, e começa a massagear o couro cabeludo e a testa dele. A sensação é maravilhosa. Ele vai ter que se lembrar disso no futuro, quando ele estiver _realmente_ com dor de cabeça.

Eles tem que retirar o feitiço do silêncio, para que ela possa ouvir caso alguém apareça precisando de ajuda. Ninguém aparece. No final do período duplo, Lily o acorda (ele caiu contentemente no sono no colo dela) e espera a curandeira retornar com as novidades da primeira aula dela. Depois que a Lily dá um breve resumo da manhã, a curandeira comenta, "Segundas de manhã são sempre tranqüilas."

"Os alunos de deram algum trabalho?" James pergunta.

"Nenhum pouco. Eles estavam muito bem comportados, e prestaram muita atenção."

"Excelente."

"Tem algum dever de casa?" Lily pergunta.

"Eu gostaria de ter dito para eles praticarem, mas como que eles poderiam?"

"Que tal colocá-los para te ajudar na Ala Hospitalar durante as horas livres deles?" ela sugere.

"Eu não acho que nós podemos forçar os alunos a fazerem atividades extracurriculares." James racionaliza relutantemente. Madame Pomfrey concorda, desapontada.

"Bem, você poderia mandar eles escreverem uma redação de 1.5m, que eles têm que fazer, e então dar a opção de fazer um turno na Ala Hospitalar, em vez da redação. Ele não _teriam_ que fazer, é claro que não. Seria a escolha deles, se eles viriam ou não."

James, ao contrário da Madame Pomfrey, não tenta esconder o sorriso vitorioso que aparece no rosto dele. Ele simplesmente ama o jeito que a mente dela funciona. O jeito que ela encontra uma solução para os problemas é inspirador. Ele rapidamente imagina como teria sido, se a mente dela estivesse incluída no grupo dele, durante a estadia dele em Hogwarts. 'Na verdade, provavelmente ela teria se juntado ao Remus, para manter o Sirius e eu fora de apuros.' ele pensa.

"Bem, você não gostaria que alguns dos meus alunos viesse te ajudar?" ele pergunta, se dirigindo a curandeira.

Ela balança a cabeça, sem querer falar e se expor. Ela nunca admitiria ser nada além da honrada curandeira, e jamais se rebaixaria a induzir as pessoas a fazerem o que ela quer.

Agora, se _outras_ pessoas não tem problema com isso, então ela não tem nada a ver com isso. E, se os truques deles podem beneficiá-la, bem… então é somente uma coincidência agradável.

"Certo então. Bem, eu devo ir, tenho uma aula para dar. Obrigado, Pops." ele diz, dando um tapa de homem nas costas dela, e sai. Lily rapidamente sai atrás dele, antes que a curandeira tenha tempo de se lembrar que ela queria dar uma olhada nas queimaduras não existentes.

"Eu não acredito que você chamou ela de Pops." ela diz, enquanto sobem as escadas.

"Não adiantou de nada, ela não ficou nem perto de estar tão afrontada quanto eu gostaria. Eu vou ter que melhorar. Da próxima vez, vai ser 'minha Popzinha.'"

Lily ri. "E depois?"

"Madame Popozuda."

Lily ri. "Que tal Poponadora?"

"Ou Popolé!"

"Popperoni!"

"A Popomestre!"

"Poppipôpo!"

Imaginar o James chamando a Madame Pomfrey de 'Poppipôpo' faz com que os dois caiu na gargalhada na passagem secreta, segurando a barriga deles. Lily se senta e começa a bater os punhos nas pedras. James tem que se apoiar na parede para não seguir o exemplo dela. Não é nem tão engraçado assim, mas as vezes as pessoas somente precisam rir.

Eles começam a se acalmar um pouco, mas assim como todo mundo nesse tipo de situação, quando eles olham um para o outro, eles começam a rir de novo.

Eventualmente, eles se controlam o bastante para James a ajudar a se levantar, e caminham o resto do caminho, na direção da sala de aula.

Ela acaba de sair da passagem, quando James estica a mão e agarra a mão dela, a puxando de volta.

"Você trabalha na Minerva, e eu no Horace. Nós trocamos as listas no jantar." ele sussurra, com os olhos brilhando marotamente, enquanto o dedão dele acaricia a mão dela.

"Combinado."

Depois de algum tempo, ele a solta. Ela vai para Transfiguração, e ele desaparece de volta na passagem, com os dois sorrindo como dois bobos.

"Lily..." uma voz sussurra atrás dela. 'Ah, me poupe.' ela pensa.

"É verdade, então? O que estão dizendo sobre vocês dois. Você e o Professor."

O sangue da Lily congela. Que boatos exatamente são esses, que já não foram confirmados pelo Dumbledore? O diretor havia dito tudo o que ela estava disposta a admitir para o público. Será que estão suspeitando da verdade? Em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar a situação (se é que é possível) ela diz, "Sim, é tudo verdade. O roubo da poção e o tráfico ilícito de jóias de duendes no mercado negro. Mas os negócios estão arruinados agora, já que o profeta nos desmascarou."

McGonagall aparece e aponta a varinha para o quadro negro. A turma imediatamente começa a copiar as anotações. Lily estica a mão trêmula para a mochila dela, para pegar a pena e pergaminho. Para o aborrecimento dela, os vizinhos dela continuam a falar sussurrando.

"Muito engraçado. Não, eu quero dizer se vocês realmente lutaram juntos. O Lorde das Trevas. É verdade que ele te salvou do cruciatus? E que, em troca, você salvou a vida dele?"

Lily debate se deve responder ou não. Decidindo que é melhor confirmar essa verdade, do que qualquer outra mais infame, ela responde. Ela vira a cabeça para o lado, não longe o suficiente para ver as garotas, mas o suficiente para que elas vejam o perfil dela. Mantendo os olhos na mochila, ela finge procurar algo dentro dela, e acena que sim uma vez, e então se vira de volta para o quadro.

Ela pega a varinha e bate no pergaminho com ela. As anotações começam a se espalhar pelo papel para ela, enquanto os sussurros retornam.

"Eu acredito que vocês não podem lutar juntos daquele jeito, e retornar sem ter ficado um pouco unidos."

Não, eu acho que não. Ela toca no colar dela. As pessoas são como metal. Jogue dois metais diferentes no fogo, e bata neles algumas vezes. Quando retirá-los das chamas, e depois que resfriarem, você vê que eles ficaram mais duros e inseparáveis. Lily sorri levemente no forjamento do relacionamento dela com o James. Uma analogia apropriada.

McGonagall pede para as garotas atrás dela calarem a boca, e prestarem atenção. Se lembrando do dever dela, ela pega uma folha nova de pergaminho e começa a escrever.

1.) Mini-muffin…

XXXX

Rupert já está sentado na mesa da Grifinória quando ela chega. Ela se senta no lugar de costume ao lado dele, e começa a colocar comida no prato dela.

"Então, como foi a aula da Madame Pomfrey de hoje?"

"Fantástica, surpreendentemente. Faz com que eu queira sair e infringir alguma dor, só para que eu possa curá-la."

"É..."

"Mas é claro que eu não vou fazer isso."

"Bom saber." ela diz, pegando um pedaço de pão e colocando na boca.

"Recebi uma mensagem do Dumbledore. Nós temos que nos encontrar com ele amanhã as seis e meia."

"Um pouco antes da reunião com os monitores. Parabéns, parece que você conseguiu."

"Eu fui o único que se inscreveu." ele diz, balançando os ombros.

Embora não seja hora, a coruja dela entra voando e solta uma carta no colo dela. Ela tira um pouco de purê de batata da carta, e vira para ver quem mandou. Está em branco.

"Ooh Lily, a sua coruja é simplesmente adorável," comenta uma menina da mesa.

"Obrigada, o nome dela é Ebony." ela responde. Então, pensando que ela pode aproveitar essa oportunidade para espalhar um pouco de desinformação, ela continua, "Sirius que escolheu ela para mim."

As garotas em volta dizem 'awww' assumindo precipitadamente (e incorretamente) que a linda coruja foi um presente do _Sirius_. Lily sorri. _Ele te deu uma coruja e mesmo assim você não percebeu_. Ela estava realmente cega naquela época.

Assim como ela foi ensinada, ela analisa a carta com cuidado, para ter certeza que não contem nada perigoso. Assegurando ao Rupert que é seguro, ela abre e sorri.

1- Slugzinho

Ela bate na testa dela, fechando os olhos fortemente e começa a ficar rosada. Ela consegue imaginar o James se referindo do Professor Slughorn como "Meu pequeno Slugzinho."

Óbvio que não na frente dele…

Ela tenta engolir o riso, enquanto lê a lista de palavras de afeto. Na verdade, depois do número 4 não são palavras de afeto ou apelidos, e sim insultos colocados com inteligência. Ela não está surpresa. Com um nome como Slughorn, e o sentimento do James com os Sonserinos, e 'Pessoas de Poções', isso é esperado.

Balançando a cabeça, Lily guarda a lista.

"O que era aquilo?" Rupert pergunta ao lado dela.

"Nada." ela responde. "Sério. Só um pouquinho de bobagem."

"Sirius Black?" ele chuta.

"Não. Não dessa vez."

Mas isso faz a mente dela querer fazer algo. Ela sente falta dos dias em que ela podia conversar com o Sirius pela coruja. Ela decide que tem que escrever uma carta para ele. Eles tem se visto, mas não tem uma conversa de verdade desde antes dele perder a paciência com ela, quando o Snape ajudou ela.

De volta na sala comunal, ela se senta ao lado da lareira, enquanto escreve a carta. Quando James entra, ela acaba de escrever as frases finais.

… _Mas mesmo depois da graduação, se qualquer pessoa descobrir que nós somos um casal, as pessoas vão assumir que estávamos juntos nos meus dias de escola. E a verdade vai ser mais humilhante ainda. Quando que nós vamos ser capazes de parar de nos esconder?_

_Talvez nós devêssemos ter esperado até que eu saísse de Hogwarts. Pode não mudar o que as pessoas achem, mas faria com que eu me sentisse menos culpada. É mais fácil ignorar acusações falsas, do que as verdadeiras._

_Eu sei o que você vai dizer. "Não seja ridícula, Cariad, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você está empolgada." E é claro que você teria razão. Eu só preciso que você me lembre que, não importa o que qualquer um diga, isso não vai importar no final. As palavras deles não podem mesmo me tocar, quando eu sair desse castelo. Eu acho que é só porque eu ainda estou dentro dele, que o perigo parece ser tão real._

_Bem, eu acho que eu já te enchi o suficiente com as minhas inseguranças, e tenho trabalho de verdade que deve ser feito._

_Eu permaneço a sua sempre amável Lily._

_PS.: Como está o Remus?_

"Boa noite, Evans," James cumprimenta.

"Olá, Potter."

Ele joga a capa da invisibilidade no sofá, e então se joga na cadeira dele. Tirando um pequeno saco de doces do bolso, ele pega um e joga na boca dele.

"Quer um?" ele oferece.

"Não, obrigada." Ela se levanta do chão, e vai colocar a carta na perna da Ebony. Ver o James sentado tão casualmente e confortavelmente na cadeira dele, faz a Lily se arrepender do que ela escreveu. Não tem nada de errado. Não tem problema algum. Ela está criando um drama desnecessário com a preocupação boba dela, do que as pessoas vão pensar dela. Ela não precisa preocupar mais ninguém com as preocupações inúteis dela.

Sem querer jogar a carta no fogo na frente do James (porque isso iria levantar suspeitas), ela a coloca na gaveta na cabeceira da cama dela, para queimar mais tarde. Quando ela retorna na sala comunal, ela entrega a lista dela de possíveis apelidos para a McGonagall.

Ele sorri enquanto lê, comentando.

"Magistral, Evans. Magistral." ele diz, dobrando o papel e colocando no bolso. "Você leu o meu?"

"Sim. Mas eu não entendi o número 10. _Horace (Engole Fezes) Slughorn? _Desnecessariamente cruel, você não acha?"

"Ele que sempre assina o nome dele como H. E. F. Slughorn, mas não qual é o nome do meio dele. Então eu achei que deve ser algo completamente embaraçoso. Quer dizer, se ele é azarado o suficiente para ter o sobrenome Slughorn, e os pais dele foram cruéis o suficiente para darem o nome de Horace, o nome do _meio_ dele deve ser _realmente_ terrível."

"Engole Fezes?" ela pergunta cepticamente.

"É um chute educado." ele diz com orgulho, pegando a lista dele de volta.

"Aham. E falando no Sr. Engole Fezes, eu tenho que ir a outro dos encontros dele nessa sexta."

"Eu também, infelizmente."

"Você?"

"Não soe tão chocada. Você pode ser a favorita dele, mas não esqueça que nós dois somos novas celebridades. E você conhece o velho Slugger."

"Essa foi a número 4?"

"Sim. Ele tem um gostinho de estrelato, e o sangue sunga vai se arrastar no caminho dele, e espremer o máximo que ele conseguir."

"Isso é ofensivo com os vampiros." ela diz sucintamente.

James rola os olhos. "Perdoe-me," ele diz sarcasticamente. Ele joga outro doce no ar, e o pega com a boca. "De qualquer forma, vamos esperar que não… ECA!" Ele cospe rapidamente o que quer que seja que estava na boca dele, e faz uma cara muito infeliz. "Achei que era de coco! Maldito Burtie! Quem, em sã consciência, comeria de bom grato um feijãozinho de raiz forte? Honestamente!"

Lily não tenta esconder a risada dela.

"Você acha isso engraçado, é? Que a minha boca está com gosto de raiz forte?"

"Sim, um pouco." ela diz entre as risadas.

"Vamos ver o quanto você acha isso engraçado, quando a minha boca estiver na sua."

"Calma aí. Você não vai chegar nem perto do meu rosto com esse hálito." ela diz, chegando lentamente para trás. James avança de modo ameaçador. Ela não sorri mais. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu também estou." ele diz, com um sorriso assustador.

"Nem ouse fazer isso."

Ele ainda está se aproximando, com os olhos brilhando com o divertimento. Lily decide correr para o quarto dela, mas o jogador de Quadribol é muito rápido, e a imobiliza rapidamente.

"Eu venci. Agora pode ir beijando, Lilyzinha."

"Nãooo!" Ela vira o rosto, mas ele segura com uma mão e traz de volta. Rapidamente, ela faz o único feitiço que passa pela mente dela. "_Scourgify_!"

XXXXXXX

James pára imediatamente, liberando a pressão dele nela. O hálito dele está com um gosto… limpo. O gosto que o feitiço deixou na boca dele escovada magicamente não tem o gosto de nada que ele já tivesse experimentado. Não tem um gosto de menta, só…

As sobrancelhas dele se unem, em consideração. Ele deixa a língua dele saborear a boca dele. "Tem gosto de… magia." ele diz, finalmente chegando a uma conclusão.

"Magia tem gosto?"

"Quer saber… eu acho que sim!" ele diz com um sorriso alegre, e passa a língua pela boca mais algumas vezes. "Interessante. Aqui, experimenta."

Dessa vez, sem nenhuma intenção malevolente, ele leva a boca dele até a dela, deixando-a participar dessa descoberta excitante. Ele imagina se toda a magia tem esse gosto, ou somente a da Lily.

"Eu estou certo, ou estou certo? Realmente tem um gosto, não é." ele diz, depois de terminar o beijo.

"O quê?" Ela aparenta estar confusa. "Ah, magia. Certo. Eu, é..." Ela pigarreia envergonhada. "Me distraí."

_James velho garoto… é quase injusto o quanto que você é sortudo_. Ele sorri, aparentando estar completamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Agora sim," ele diz, segurando o rosto dela com a mão dele. "É a hora e o lugar..."

XXXXXX

A/N: Aí está… Mais um capítulo. Estamos quase chegando na autora mesmo. Só tem mais dois capítulos postados por ela. Porém o próximo é grande, mais que o dobro desse. Então já sabem… preciso de incentivos… Além do que, acho que ninguém quer correr o risco da história entrar em Hiatus nesse ponto, não é? Hehehe


	56. 55: Sem Mais Intimidações

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 55 - Sem Mais Intimidações e Negócios Sangrentos**_

Três dias depois, Lily está colocando outro livro de volta, fazendo um barulho bem alto. Vários livros, dessa parte da Seção Restrita, estão acorrentados nas prateleiras, fazendo com que lê-los seja um negócio barulhento. Mas ela não precisa se preocupar, ainda não está na hora de recolher, e ela tem todo o direito de estar aqui. Ela só gostaria que os outros ocupantes da biblioteca parassem de tentar bisbilhotar ela. Sussurrando entre si, eles todos estão imaginando se ela está trabalhando em algum projeto importante para o Ministério.

Uma grande pilha de pergaminhos está ao lado dela, cheios de anotações. Ela assopra no papel mais recente, para acelerar a secagem da tinta, para que ela possa colocá-lo na mochila e sair.

Lily tem que admitir que hoje está melhor do que no primeiro dia de volta as aulas, mas ela ainda está sujeita a perguntas aleatórias durante o dia, e alguns alunos (assim como alguns dos professores também) olham para ela com mais respeito, e outros a olham com mais desprezo.

Ela decide que o resto é culpa da sua própria paranóia. Ela só está _imaginando_ os boatos quietos que sugerem que tem algo a _mais_ entre ela e o James. É a consciência pesada dela que está sussurrando, não os alunos.

Ela acabou de sair de uma das passagens secretas, quando ela ouve risada misturada com choro. O som de uma pessoa se divertindo com a dor de outra. De uma garotinha, se o chute da Lily for correto. Mas pode ser um garoto também. Ela tem toda a intenção de descobrir, de qualquer caso. A Monitora Chefe toma conta do corpo dela, e ela corre pelo corredor para a origem dos sons.

A cena que ela encontra faz o sangue dela ferver. Um garoto do 5º ano está claramente importunando uma colega de turma 3 anos mais nova do que ele. Ambos são da Grifinória. No momento que a menina tira as mãos do rosto, ela fica ainda mais furiosa.

Queimaduras estão cobrindo metade do rosto dela. Queimaduras como as do Neil Figglestein? Ela se lembra de voltar uma vez, depois de alimentar o Mercúrio com o James uma manhã, e ver a McGonagall indo para a Ala Hospitalar porque o Zachary Blipp tinha sido levado para lá com queimaduras misteriosas. Ela estava ajudando a Madame Pomfrey na Ala Hospitalar, depois de encontrar o colar, quando um garoto apareceu com queimaduras no rosto dele, iguais a dessa garota.

"Pode chorar o quanto você quiser. Ninguém vai te ouvir mesmo."

"Eu não contaria com isso." Lily diz, mais friamente do que ela se sente. Ela consegue sentir as orelhas dela ardendo, e os músculos dela tensos e trêmulos, querendo atacar. Ela se contorce, mas não cede ao impulso. Em vez disso, ela pega a varinha e desarma o garoto. Por um instante, parece que ele vai fugir, mas então muda de idéia e fica parado ereto, encarando a Lily diretamente nos olhos.

Que insolente.

"O que você estava fazendo?" ela pergunta, sem necessidade. Ela sabe muito bem o que ele estava fazendo. Ela só quer ouvir a versão dele dos acontecimentos. Ele não diz nada.

"Machucar uma garotinha faz você se sentir como um homem?" ela pergunta, se aproximando. Grande parte dela quer tomar conta da menina (Winifred Winchcombe), curá-la primeiro, mas ela não retira os olhos do jovem Antonius Arbuthnot. "Bom, se você é 'homem' o suficiente para machucar as pessoas, você deveria ser 'homem' o suficiente para curá-las."

Ela entrega a varinha dele de volta, mantendo os olhos nele o tempo todo. "Vamos. Você é tão importante que você deve ser capaz de fazer isso, sem nenhum problema, certo? Porque somente _**imbecis**_ imaturos fazem feitiços que eles mesmos não possam desfazer."

O garoto simplesmente olha para ela de cara feia. Lily olha de cara feia para ele também. "Leve-a para a Ala Hospitalar." ela ordena. "Preste muita atenção ao que a curandeira faz. Você está proibido de sair do lado dessa garota, até ter certeza absoluta que ela está completamente curada. Se passar da hora de recolher, você deve escoltá-la de volta para a torre. Se você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, fizer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, para transtorná-la ou machucá-la (e acredite em mim, eu vou ficar sabendo), **você** vai ser o responsável, e **você** que vai precisar da Ala Hospitalar. Me desobedeça, e vou retirar 150 pontos da Grifinória."

Ela não azara ele nesse momento, mas ela quer muito fazer isso. Não somente como punição, mas para retirar aquele olhar audacioso e irritado do rosto dele. Ele nem mesmo tem a decência de se sentir culpado! Só está com raiva porque foi pego.

Ela tenta outra abordagem. "Olha só para ela..." ela diz tristemente. Ele olha. Pobre Winnie não pode nem enxergar devidamente, o rosto dela está vermelho e pústulas inchadas a forçam a manter os olhos fechados. O olho esquerdo está com muitas lágrimas, não a deixando enxergar. "O que ela fez com você, para merecer isso?"

O garoto engole em seco, e pela primeira vez, Lily acha que parece que ela está conseguindo fazer com que ele entenda. "Toma conta dela, Antonius. Você agora é o responsável pelo bem estar dessa garota. **Não** desaponte-a."

Depois de mais alguns instantes de olhares intensos de cara feia, ele finalmente desiste. "Eu vou levar você para a Ala Hospitalar." ele diz para ela, e faz uma dobra na capa dele, para que ela possa segurar ali e seguí-lo. Lily espera até que as cabeças deles sumam completamente pela escada, antes que continue a percorrer o caminho dela.

XXXXX

James está sentado na mesa dele, na frente da sala de aula, lendo algum pergaminho, quando a Lily entra furiosamente. "Você nunca vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer!" ela ruge enquanto bate a porta com força. "Por que as pessoas fazem coisas tão horríveis com as outras!"

"Você está gritando, querida." ele comenta calmamente, enquanto continua a ler. Ela continua tão alto quanto antes.

"Arbuthnot! Ele acabou de azara outra aluna sem o menor motivo. Simplesmente porque ele podia. Esse tipo de abuso de poder é tão… tão… argh!" Ela bate o pé furiosamente, e cruza os braços no peito dela, e começa a andar para lá e para cá.

"Você tem as anotações?" ele pergunta. Ela as retira da mochila, e as joga na mesa dele, e então continua com o ataque de raiva dela.

"Tão arrogante, implicante… E ele é muito mais velho! Importunando alguém que é claramente mais novo e tem menos conhecimento mágico do que ele. Quer dizer, não tem motivo nenhum para isso! Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como que ele não tem vergonha dele mesmo. O que ele está tentado provar? Que ele é melhor do que uma aluna do segundo ano? Machucar os sentimentos e o orgulho de uma criança, faz com que ele se sinta mais homem? Argh, de vez em quando as crianças podem ser tão estúpidas e cruéis!"

Ela faz outro 'argh' furioso, e continua a andar sem parar, para se acalmar. James fica sentado na mesa dele, se sentindo completamente envergonhado e culpado. '_Se a Lily tivesse me conhecido em Hogwarts, ela teria me odiado._' ele pensa tristemente. Ela tem razão, é uma coisa baixa e podre de se fazer, e James era baixo e podre. Muito preocupado com a sua própria reputação, ele menosprezou os outros, azarou os outros, humilhou quem quer que ele quisesse humilhar. Por quê?

Sim, por que ele fez aquilo? Ele não faz idéia. Parecia divertido na época. Ele suspira para a estupidez dele, quando era adolescente. Como que ele era tão cego? Tão insensível com as outras pessoas?

Ele não quer contar para a Lily que ele era igualzinho ao Arbuthnot. Embora ele não seja mais o aluno do quinto ano irritante que ele foi uma vez, ele não quer desapontá-la. No quinto ano dele, ele pregava peças e travessuras cruéis nas pessoas, enquanto ela estava sofrendo a perda da família dela.

Ele está envergonhado.

"Eu só vim te entregar essa papelada e busca a capa da invisibilidade. Volto mais tarde." ela diz.

"Ok."

Quando ela vai embora, ele vai para o escritório dele, e pega a lista de insultos que ele havia feito para o Slughorn, e queima. Por que ele decidiu pendurar aquilo na parede do escritório dele, como se fosse algo digno de orgulho, ele não tem noção. Essa vai ser a última vez, ele jura para si mesmo. Depois que o papel é completamente destruído, o passado dele está oficialmente atrás dele. Ou assim ele espera.

"Ei, Sirius." James diz para o espelho.

"Olá, Pontas." vem a resposta, quase um minuto depois.

"Você está ocupado?"

"Nenhum pouco. Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não. Só estou entediado, e resolvi..." Pelas sobrancelhas erguidas do Sirius, James percebe que o amigo dele não está acreditando nisso. Ele não está surpreso; a performance dele foi bem patética. "Nós fomos crianças podres, não fomos, Almofadinhas?"

"Do que você está falando, Pontas? Fomos? Eu _ainda_ sou podre."

"Eu estou falando sério, Almofadinhas. Nós éramos terríveis. As coisas que nós fizemos..."

"Ei, algumas vezes eles mereceram."

"E todas as outras vezes?"

"Bom… só estávamos nos divertindo, certo? Quer dizer, nós éramos crianças estúpidas. Nós amadurecemos. Fim da história. Por que você está tão preocupado com o que aconteceu a tantos anos atrás? É passado, cara."

"É só que… Lily pegou um aluno importunando outro, e ela ficou furiosa. Se ela soubesse que eu era daquele jeito..."

"Ela nunca vai descobrir." Sirius diz com confiança, terminando com o assunto.

"Mas não é isso. É que eu me sinto como se tivesse desapontado ela."

"Você nem a conhecia naquela época."

"Mesmo assim."

"Mesmo assim nada!" Sirius diz, nervoso de repente. "Você esqueceu o que _ela_ estava fazendo naquela idade?"

"Em luto pela família dela?"

"_Ela_ era toda íntima com alguém que ela sabia que era um Comensal da Morte. Então ela vence de você nos erros estúpidos da infância. Não ouse se sentir culpado do seu passado, a não ser que você esteja preparado a usar _aquilo_ contra _ela_. Você não pode ser o alvo de tudo. Ou vocês dois estão livres, ou vocês dois são culpados."

James concorda com esse ponto, e imagina quanto tempo vai levar para o Sirius perdoar a Lily por ter sido amada pelo Snape.

"Você tem razão." ele diz, ainda incapaz de se convencer completamente disso. Lily havia sido tola despropositalmente. Eles tinham sido deliberadamente cruéis.

"É claro que eu tenho razão." ele diz, acalmando um pouco. "Isso não é a questão."

"Mas também tem outra coisa."

"Oh?"

"Sim. Eu acho que ela se arrepende em estar comigo."

"E eu acho que você finalmente enlouqueceu. Não seja ridículo. Eu tenho certeza que ela está extática em estar contigo."

"Ela disse que você falaria isso."

"Como é?"

"Na carta dela. Ela escreveu uma carta para você."

"Eu não recebi nada."

"Porque ela nunca mandou. Eu encontrei um dia desses."

"Então você estava bisbilhotando?"

"Vamos dizer que eu estava sendo incrivelmente observante, ok?"

"Certo, continue. O que ela escreveu?"

"Bom, resumindo tudo, que ela tem medo que as pessoas achem que ela é uma puta, caso descubram a verdade."

"E a verdade é que…?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Eu quero ouvir você dizer."

"Por quê?"

"Porque, quando você não fala coisas corrosivas, elas só vão ficar maiores e mais impossíveis ainda na sua mente. Forçar você a colocar isso em palavras, para tirar da sua mente, faz com que elas sejam mais manejáveis."

"Isso faz algum sentindo?"

"É claro que sim. Vamos ouvir, então."

Ele pára, pensando em como colocar isso em palavras. "A verdade é que..."

"Sim?" Sirius encoraja.

"Ela nunca quis mais nada, exceto ser aceita pelos outros bruxos e bruxas. Agora, todo o sucesso que ela pode ter conseguido, está ameaçado por causa de um relacionamento ilícito com o Professor dela. Pronto. Eu falei. E eu não consigo ver como que isso muda qualquer coisa. Ela está certa; nós vamos ter que nos esconder para sempre."

"Eu vejo o problema. E a solução."

"Você vê?"

"Sim. Parem de olhar para os seus umbigos, e parem de assumir que o mundo não tem nada melhor para fazer do que se preocupar sobre a sua vida amorosa. As pessoas têm preocupações muito mais sérias hoje em dia. Enquanto que vocês dois consigam sair do castelo impunes, o que importa? Mesmo que uma ou duas pessoas digam coisas ruins, isso não vai mudar os seus sentimentos por ela, ou como você faz o seu trabalho, ou o que você faz para a Ordem."

"Ela também escreveu que você diria isso."

"Não me admiro que ela não teve o trabalho de me mandar a carta." ele diz infeliz. "Diga-me, Pontas, eu sou tão previsível assim?"

James balança os ombros. "Eu não diria isso. Talvez ela sabia que você ia dizer a coisa lógica. Algo que ela já soubesse."

"Bom. Porque eu poderia me matar se eu estivesse previsível. Previsibilidade é para..."

"Pessoas boas?"

Sirius suspira, com o menor indício de um sorriso. "Sim." O sorriso some rapidamente. "Eu espero que você esteja livre no Sábado. Aluado e eu temos algumas coisas para contar para vocês. Muita coisa aconteceu que nós precisamos discutir."

"Eu devo estar livre no final da tarde."

"A mulher também?"

"Pelo que eu saiba sim."

"Excelente. Casa dos Gritos as cinco e meia da tarde."

XXXX

Embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, Lily corre para a Ala Hospitalar, esperando que, pela primeira vez na vida dele, Arbuthnot tenha escolhido fazer a coisa certa. Ou pelo menos, que as ameaças da Lily tenham sido suficientemente grandes para assustá-lo, e que ele não a desobedeça.

Ela xinga a sorte dela, por encontrar a porta da Ala Hospitalar fechada. É claro que ela pode abrir silenciosamente, mas não tem garantias que ninguém vai ver a porta se abrir e fechar, aparentemente sozinha. Mesmo assim, ela vai ter que arriscar.

Ela abre a porta lentamente, somente o suficiente para poder entrar. Ela fica aliviada em ver que Arbuthnot e Winchcombe estão aqui, e a menina está sendo atendida carinhosamente pela Madame Pomfrey, que está dizendo.

"Você fez muito bem em trazê-la, mas eu posso te garantir que ela está bem agora. Você pode ir."

"Não, eu acho que vou ficar. Para ter certeza que ela vai voltar para a sala comunal em segurança. Pode ser um pouco assustador para uma menina tão jovem caminhar sozinha de volta, depois da hora de recolher, ainda por cima. Também não é nada seguro."

Madame Pomfrey dá um sorriso aprovador ao garoto. "Oh, meu garoto, eu gostaria que existissem mais garotos que nem você no mundo. Um homem verdadeiro está se tornando uma coisa rara."

Antonius fica corado com o elogio que ele nem esperava e nem merecia receber. Ele sabe que ele não é um daqueles homens, ele simplesmente foi forçado a agir como um deles. Mesmo assim, ele gosta de ouvir o elogio. Lily percebe que Winifred não fala nada. Quando Madame Pomfrey sai para ver os outros pacientes, Lily acha que ela também deve sair, mas pára quando ouve Antonius falar.

"Eu… é… me desculpa."

A garota não fala nada, ela simplesmente pisca para ele, com os grandes olhos azuis dela. Ela seria bonitinha, caso não tivesse uma pomada branca cobrindo metade do rosto dela.

"Então o seu nome é Winifred?"

Ela acena que sim, e pisca.

"Eu me chamo Antonius Arbuthnot. Você pode me chamar de Anton."

Pisca, pisca.

"Eu, é… tenho algumas bolinhas de gude comigo. Você sabe como jogar?"

Ela pisca mais algumas vezes, e então acena que sim.

Lily fica mais feliz, vendo que o garoto está realmente se esforçando. Eles jogam bola de gude por uma hora, e durante esse tempo todo Winnie não fala nenhuma palavra, deixando Anton tendo um monótono.

Talvez ela ainda esteja com medo do importunador dela. Ou talvez ela esteja simplesmente envergonhada ou tímida. Geralmente, as crianças que são importunadas, geralmente querem que o atormentador delas goste delas, não porque elas gostam de serem atormentadas, mas porque isso significa que o abuso vai terminar. E bem no fundo, eles querem ter a segurança que não tem nada sobre eles que mereça ser odiado. Ela está provavelmente incrivelmente satisfeita e aliviada que ele finalmente está sendo bom com ela.

Ou talvez ela somente seja uma garotinha, que está com medo de conversar com um lindo garoto mais velho. Lily se lembra de quando ela conheceu o Remus, de como ele a ajudou a se livrar daquele enxame de fadas. Ela ficou muito envergonhada para conversar com ele, durante meia hora. Ele a levou para a Ala Hospitalar, e esperou com ela, assim como Arbuthnot está fazendo agora com Winchcombe. Lily passou a gostar muito do Remus depois disso, e imagina se Winnie também vai, mesmo da forma que Anton tratou ela.

Quando Madame Pomfrey retorna, ela retira a pomada do rosto da paciente dela, e tem uma descoloração roxa profunda, como se fosse uma mancha de amora cobrindo o olho e a bochecha dela.

"Vai ficar permanente?" ele pergunta, culpado. Bom, para a Lily soa que ele esteja culpado. Para Madame Pomfrey, ela tem certeza, soa como preocupação tocante.

"É possível," ela diz. "Somente o tempo vai dizer. Se ela quiser, ela pode voltar depois de amanhã, e vamos ver se tem algo que pode ser feito com a mancha."

"Sábado que horas?" ele pergunta.

"Oh, a qualquer hora." ela os libera, enquanto vai para uma capa, cujo ocupante (escondido por uma cortina) buzina como um ganso.

A testa do Anton se enruga curiosamente na direção das cortinas, mas então ele sai do transe e responde, "Nós vamos estar aqui."

Se Lily não estivesse ainda amargurada com o que ele fez com a garota, ela estaria orgulhosa no momento. Mas como ela ainda está amargurada, então é mais uma satisfação indiferente.

"Vamos, vamos voltar para a torre." ele diz, se aproximando da porta. Embora a garota possa enxergar agora, ela agarra a capa dele, assim como havia feito antes. Mas, surpreendentemente, isso não parece incomodar ele.

XXXXX

Sexta a noite, Lily e James estão na festa do Horace E. F. Slughorn. James gasta a maior parte do tempo forçando uma conversa com o mestre de Poções, enquanto observa a Lily secretamente. Ela está conversando com Weyland Euphrates, um dos 'convidados especiais' dessa noite.

Ele está com ciúmes. Não porque Lily está conversando com outro homem, mas porque ela realmente pode se _divertir_. Euphrates tem um excelente senso de humor, James se lembra. Ele só se encontrou com ele uma vez, mas ele fez uma boa impressão. Ele é muito alto, tem um cabelo preto liso, um rosto bem estruturado, e um nariz curvo. Ele é um pouco pálido e magro, mas isso não o prejudica. Ele emana carisma. Mas também, um apresentador de programa de rádio tem que ter uma boa personalidade.

Ele pode ouvir a risada tilintante da Lily percorrer o aposento a cada minuto, e amaldiçoa a sorte dele por estar preso com o mestre de Poções. Ele engole a bebida dele, e acha que tem um gosto um pouco amargo. Mas talvez seja somente ele.

XXXX

"Está ficando mais difícil, eu não vou mentir." Weyland admite para Lily, em voz baixa minutos depois. "Os doadores estão escassos hoje em dia. Você pode entender o porquê."

"Eu posso."

"O banco está quase fechando. Eu tenho um pouco de influência de celebridade, então eu estou no topo da lista, mas os meus colegas tem que se alimentar por meios próprios. Não é uma situação boa. Eu vou o mínimo que eu posso, para que tenha mais para o resto do pessoal, mas eu estou enfraquecendo."

"Eu posso ser capaz de te ajudar."

"Não, Lily. Eu não vou permitir isso."

"Já fiz. Está guardado. Eu não tenho como usar aquilo agora, então pode pegar. Tem algum problema se tiver duas semanas?"

Weyland balança a cabeça, curioso e incrédulo. "Mas o que…? Por que…?" Piscando, Lily cutuca o nariz dela com o dedo. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez isso."

"Não é muito, mas cada gotinha ajuda, certo?" ela diz, enquanto caminha para o corredor.

XXXXXX

"É… seu?" ele pergunta, encarando a garrafa que a Lily acabou de dar, mantida resfriada por um feitiço.

"Claro que é meu!" ela diz, ofendida. "O que você acha que eu sou?"

"Desculpa, desculpa. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É só que eu… sempre imaginei qual o seu gosto." ele diz, balançando os ombros, se desculpando.

"Sério?" ela diz, sem soar estar preocupada, somente interessada.

"Não se sinta elogiada. É só como nós somos. Fazemos isso com todo mundo."

"Só espero não desapontar."

"Bem, tem duas semanas, então obviamente não vai ter um gosto tão bom como se fosse fresco." Ele abre a garrafa, e cheia com o delicado nariz dele. As pupilas dele dilatam com o cheiro. "Merlin, isso cheira muito bem. Faz tanto tempo."

"Beba então."

Ele dá um sorriso envergonhado, e ergue a garrafa em saudação a ela, antes de beber. Quando ele termina, ele treme.

"Ufa, isso estava mais frio do que eu estou acostumado."

"Desculpa."

"Não precisa se desculpar." ele diz sorrindo, e olha para ela, de cima para baixo. "Sabia, eu me sinto como se te conhecesse melhor agora."

Lily se sente estranhamente nervosa. "E… como foi?" _Diga que não tem gosto de lama. Qualquer coisa, mas lama não_, ela pensa desesperadamente.

"Puro, cheio," ele diz com aprovação. "Nem fino ou amargo, mas também não é grosso ou gorduroso. Mas também não é doce. Doce me faz vomitar. Mas mendigos não podem escolher, eu acho. Se todo mundo tivesse o mesmo sangue você você tem."

Lily bufa. Ele é provavelmente a única pessoa a desejar isso. "Quanto tempo aquilo vai durar para você?"

Ele balança os ombros. "Uma semana."

"Não é muito tempo, não é?" ela diz tristemente. "Eu poderia te dar mais agora."

"Não. É contra o regime."

"Não para jantar! Eu estava pensando em uma quentinha… garrafa… frasco. Qualquer coisa."

Ele sorri, mas os olhos dele ficam mais triste. "Eu não vim aqui para implorar por esmola."

"Eu sei." De algum jeito, ela se lembra do Remus. Tanto ele quanto Weyland são temidos pelos bruxos (e trouxas), ambos tentam esconder quem eles realmente são, e ambos se sentem como se fossem um peso para os outros. "Se você fosse qualquer outro amigo, e eu estivesse te convidando para jantar, você não se sentiria culpado."

"Sim, mas os seus outros amigos não estariam jantando _você_."

"Você não vai me comer, você vai… comer uma parte de mim. Tem uma diferença." ela argumenta fracamente. Ela procura a faca no kit dela de poções. "Faca, faca, faca. Maldição, por que eu nunca consigo achar isso quando eu preciso dela?"

"Onde você se lembra de usá-la pela última vez?"

"Não faço idéia."

"Foram apenas a duas semanas."

"Não, eu usei uma das facas da sala de aula daquela vez. Não consegui achar a minha."

Ela conhece feitiços que funcionariam, mas obviamente são feitiços das trevas, e portanto devem ser evitados, porque se curar deles é mais difícil do que os cortes normais.

"Eu acho que eu poderia… somente te morder?"

Lily o estuda por um longo momento. "Melhor do que uma faca."

Ela não quer arriscar nada. Vampiros Pacíficos Anônimos tem um regime rígido. Se eles tem uma regra para se manterem longe de veias abertas, ela pode assumir que seja por um bom motivo. E não precisa ser um gênio para saber qual é o motivo. Tentação é uma coisa perigosa, e é melhor ser evitada completamente.

Ficando frustrada, ela decide que vai simplesmente transfigurar um dos cálices em uma faca, e se tranca no banheiro. Ela tem certeza que um vampiro completamente adulto, que também é um bruxo perfeitamente capaz, poderia passar pela porta caso ele realmente quisesse, mas é mais pelo princípio da coisa, somente aqui como uma lembrança.

Lily sabe que idealmente, outra pessoa deveria retirar o sangue dela. Fazer isso sozinha em si mesma é muito perigoso. Se ela ficar fraca e desmaiar, então ela pode simplesmente sangrar até a morte. Portanto ela chama a Poppy para olhar, somente caso alguma coisa aconteça, instruindo a elfa doméstica de buscar ajuda de qualquer pessoa que não seja o homem na sala comunal dela.

Lily retira o máximo de sangue que ela razoavelmente pode, mas ela não tem experiência em doar sangue. Ela se sente levemente mal por fazer a elfa passar por isso. Deve ser confuso para ela. Lily deu a ordem para a Poppy que ela jamais deveria se machucar, e aqui está ela, retirando sangue na frente da elfa, quebrando a sua própria regra. Ela vai ter que explicar isso mais tarde.

Colocando a vela de volta no cálice re-transfigurado, ela entrega o saco de sangue para o Weyland.

"Obrigado." Ela percebe que ele diz 'obrigado' do jeito que a maior parte das pessoas diria 'me desculpa'. Apologético, em vez de apreciador.

"Oh, não faça essa cara triste." ela censura. "Você age como se tivesse feito algo de errado."

"Eu te sequei."

"Não, você não me secou. Se fosse um problema, eu não teria oferecido."

"Sim, você teria. Eu sei disso, e mesmo assim, eu tomei vantagem da sua generosidade."

"Todos os vampiros são surdos, ou é só você? De qualquer jeito, nós precisamos voltar."

Ele sorri. "É melhor eu ir embora. Não posso carregar isso comigo com o Horace por perto. O olfato dele é muito bom. Ele descobriria isso rapidamente."

"Verdade."

"Bom… obrigado mais uma vez pelo, é…" ele levanta o saco de sangue.

"Só mais uma coisa antes de você ir embora. Um favor."

"Qualquer coisa."

"Se você, ou qualquer pessoa que você conheça, ouvir qualquer coisa sobre você-sabe-quem..."

"Eu te conto. Mas você entende que o meu tipo é… bem discreto e inacessível. Os únicos que eu conheço são os que fazem parte do VPA. Eu nem mesmo sei o nome deles. Esses que eu conheço são defensores da não-violência. Aqueles que pertencem a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não fazem parte do programa."

"Eu sei. Só fique de ouvidos abertos."

"Eu sou um apresentador de rádio. Eu sempre mantenho os meus ouvidos abertos para informações interessantes. Você tem ouvido o meu show?"

"Eu não tenho um rádio."

"O próximo relatório é amanhã. Dumbledore acabou de me entregar, hoje a noite. Ele é algo a mais, não é?"

"Ele realmente é. Eu vou fazer um esforço sincero de te ouvir, alguém por aqui deve ter um rádio que eu possa usar amanhã."

"Eu estou no ar mais do que uma noite por semana, sabia. Eu faço mais do que os relatórios das Trevas."

"Eu sei, eu sei." ela diz, rolando os olhos.

"Certo então. Me mande uma coruja. E não a carta mensal obrigatória que você geralmente me manda."

"Sim, sim, certo. Para de me importunar e sai daqui." ela diz, empurrando ele para fora da porta, enquanto ri.

Quando Weyland foi embora, ela chama a Poppy de volta, para explicar o que ela acabou de fazer, e o porquê. Também (e aumentando a náusea dela) que ela não deveria contar isso para ninguém. Ela sabe que tem uma política de honestidade com James, mas além desse segredo não estar machucando ela de jeito nenhum; não é o segredo dela para ser contado. Se Lily quer ajudar um amigo, o problema é dela.

XXXXX

James viu a Lily e o Euphrates saírem, e ele vem batendo o pé dele pacientemente a meia hora. Embora Sirius tenha assegurado que ele não deixou dúvida nenhuma na mente da personalidade da WWN que a Lily tem namorado, ele finalmente começa a ficar irritado.

Ela reaparece finalmente, aparentando estar esgotada. Ela olha para ele, antes que um grupo de alunos se junte a ela, e ela fique envolvida na conversa.

"Que acaba com todo o objetivo do exercício, você não acha?"

"O quê? Oh. Sim, sim, é claro." James diz, completamente alheio do que quer que seja que ele esteja concordando. "Eu vou dar uma saída um momento, ok?"

Ele não espera pela resposta do Slughorn, ele simplesmente sai. Ele nem mesmo sabe o que está fazendo. Ele não pode interromper a conversa dela, para perguntar se aquele apresentador de rádio almofadinha ordinário teve a ousadia de tentar alguma coisa com ela. Então, sobre o pretexto de experimentar alguns dos doces de teia de aranha (uma imitação barata da pena de açúcar, na opinião do James) do Horace, ele fica ao lado do grupo de alunos e (no estilo típico Potter) bisbilhota. Pela primeira vez na vida dele, James aprecia com o que as bruxas de Hogwarts podem ser intrometidas e fofoqueiras, porque elas estão fazendo as mesmas perguntas para a Lily que ele gostaria de fazer.

"Onde você e Weyland Euphrates foram?" "O que vocês fizeram?" "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Todas acompanhadas pelas piscadelas conspiratórias e cutuques com os cotovelos. James não teria piscado ou cutucado.

"Ele teve que ir embora; eu só estava acompanhando ele."

"Por 30 minutos?" o único garoto do grupo pergunta. Ele está mexendo as sobrancelhas de um modo sugestivos. James, tendo terminado a teia, pega o ponche.

"Ele é um velho amigo. Nós estávamos mantendo a conversa em dia, só isso."

"Além do que, Lily jamais trairia o Sirius." uma garota diz.

A pequena risada da Lily com essa frase agrada terrivelmente o James. "É _claro_ que não. Compromisso poderia ser o nome do meio do Sirius. Leal como um cachorro. Eu _nunca_ trairia alguém tão romântico como ele."

Ele é o único que percebe o sarcasmo grosseiro. Enquanto as garotas dizem 'awww' em união, James tenta limpar o ponche que acabou de sair pelo nariz dele.

"Perdoem-me, eu quero dar uma palavrinha com o Professor." ela diz. James se vira para ver que ela está andando, não na direção dele, mas do _outro_ Professor. Depois de uma conversa rápida com os outros dois jogadores de Quadribol no aposento, James reconhece que é seguro retornar para o lado do Slughorn.

O mestre de poções e a Lily estão em uma conversa profunda quando ele chega.

"Com certeza é uma teoria interessante, Srta. Evans. Você teria que prová-la, e é claro que você não pode. Dumbledore mesmo fez um estudo completamente impressionante no sangue dos dragões."

"Eu sei. Eu li. E o normal seria achar que, como os Dragões são tão raros, em comparação, que seria mais tabu. Mas também, as leis a respeito das criaturas mágicas protegidas era diferente naquela época. Ou seja, eram inexistentes. Agora, eu acho que tem… o que… 8 espécies naquela lista?"

"Isso mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, você fez uma com sangue de unicórnio."

"Sim, mas aquilo foi uma oportunidade. Normalmente eu nunca seria capaz de procurar amostras."

"É claro, só quem faz poções para o Ministério tem acesso a produtos não comerciáveis, como aquele."

"Mas com certeza você pode perceber que isso é diferente de unicórnios ou dragões."

"É claro que é diferente. Mas usar sangue _humano_ em uma poção a categorizaria automaticamente como das trevas e, portanto, ilegal."

"Mas sangue de unicórnio e de dragão têm bons usos! Por que não de humanos?"

"O sangue de unicórnio ainda tem que ser confirmado. O seu foi um estudo único, utilizando o sangue de uma criatura. O trabalho foi excelente, mas ainda é um resultado isolado. Mas adquirir sangue humano envolve machucar um ser que possui alma."

"Com certeza os unicórnios também tem alma." ela diz com firmeza.

"Qualquer que seja o caso..." começa Slughorn, de forma vacilante, como se ele não quisesse nem negar nem concordar com ela. "É impossível usar o mal para infringir o bem. Embeber sangue puro de qualquer criatura é errado, naturalmente. Somente os amaldiçoados e maléficos fazem isso."

Lily abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fecha novamente. "Usar o sangue de uma bruxa ou bruxo, em qualquer quantidade, seria errado."

"Oh, então seria errado usar o sangue de uma bruxa ou bruxo, mas o sangue de um trouxa seria permitido então?" ela pergunta calmamente. Pelo menos tem a aparência enganosa de calma. James conhece o temperamento da Lily muito bem para saber que ela está fervendo por dentro. Se _ele_ estivesse no lugar do Horace, ele começaria imediatamente a fazer controle de danos, e a _esperar_ que ele não fosse amaldiçoado até o fim. Slughorn não percebe nada disso, e realmente pensa no assunto.

"Na verdade, você pode ter alguma razão. Ao contrário das bruxas, bruxos, unicórnios, e dragões, e etc, os trouxas não teriam nenhuma magia no sangue deles, certo? Talvez então não fosse estragado pelo assassinato. Mas também, provavelmente o sangue deles é inútil, por esse mesmo motivo."

Essa é a deixa do James, se é que ele teve alguma. Seria muito prejudicial a carreira futura da Lily como aurora, se ela fosse parar em Azkaban por matar o Professor de Poções dela.

"Eu estou de volta. Agora, o que você estava falando sobre o Simpósio de Poções Práticas do anos passado mesmo?" James pergunta enquanto fica atrás da Lily, colocando uma mão secreta, e esperançosamente calmante, nas costas dela.

Lily exala lentamente, deixando tudo sair. Ela surpreende os dois quando ela oscila e quase que cai. Por sorte, James está aqui para segurar ela. Ou talvez ela esteja contando com isso, e faça parte do fingimento.

"Srta. Evans, você está bem?" Professor Slughorn pergunta, genuinamente preocupado.

"Para falar a verdade, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Um pouco tonta. Eu acho que vou para a Ala Hospitalar."

"Oh, querida. Sim, bem, faça o que precisar. Eu espero que possamos continuar nossa conversa outro dia."

"Vai ser um _prazer_." ela diz com um sorriso doentio. O mestre de poções concorda, e a observa sair com um sorriso.

Será que Slughorn realmente não vê? Talvez ele somente seja muito bom em ler as pequenas nuanças nas expressões dela, que ele fica surpreso quando outras pessoas o que é tão óbvio para ele. De qualquer forma, o único jeito que ela teria algum prazer naquela conversa seria caso ela tivesse se tornado repentinamente sado-masoquista. Como amante dela, ele treme em pensar no que essa mudança significaria para _ele_.

Lily faz a escapada (levemente dramática) dela, deixando James sozinho para planejar a dele. Que pena que ela já usou a desculpa de estar se sentindo mal, ele mesmo ia usar a mesma desculpa. Agora ele vai ter que pensar em alguma outra coisa, ou ficar aqui pelo resto da noite.

James deixa a voz do Slughorn passar por ele. Ele concorda e diz 'aham' em todas as horas certas, mas não ouve uma palavra, já que está maquinando formas de escapar. Achando que ele deve ter que usar a velha rotina "Eu tenho trabalho para fazer", ele interrompe em 12 minutos do último discurso do Slughorn.

"Isso me faz lembrar que eu tenho um relatório que precisa ser feito. Tem que estar pronto de manhã cedo. Não pode esperar?"

"Você se lembrou disso com as minhas poções TPM? No que você está trabalhando?"

Era sobre isso que ele estava falando? Merda, não tem como James contornar alívio pré menstrual, para soar como uma ameaça da segurança que precisa da ação imediata dele. Bem, isso é o que ele recebe, por não prestar atenção. "É, é confidencial." ele responde com astúcia. Ah, como ele ama aquela expressão. O código permanente dele a ser utilizado como qualquer e toda explicação.

"Sim, sim, é claro." Slughorn murmura, aparentando estar confuso. James sai do aposento, imaginando se ele acabou de deixar o mestre de Poções desnecessariamente suspeito com as mulheres mal humoradas.

Lily não está no quarto dele, então ele pega a capa da invisibilidade e vai até o quarto dela. Ela também não está lá. Perplexo, ele imagina aonde ela pode estar. Lembrando de como que ela estava com uma aparência pálida, ele pensa que talvez ela realmente estava se sentindo doente, que não foi somente uma desculpa para escapar, e que ela tenha ido a Ala Hospitalar. Mas isso seria muito improvável para Lily, se incomodar em ir a Ala Hospitalar só porque se sentiu levemente fraca. Ele checa a biblioteca, torre da astronomia, e a cozinha, antes de finalmente entrar na Ala Hospitalar.

Somente algumas poucas velas nos fundos estão acesas, deixando somente a cama que a Lily ocupa e a mesa da curandeira visíveis. Lily e Pomfrey estão conversando baixinho. Ele quer chegar mais perto para ouvir, mas a Lily pode sentir ele. Ela geralmente o sente. Ela não está mais vestindo o casaco ou a blusa, somente aquela camiseta creme de cetim que James ama tanto tocar. Mas com os braços dela completamente nus desse jeito, não tem como a curandeira não perceber que as queimaduras estão curadas. Talvez seja sobre isso que elas estejam discutindo.

Madame Pomfrey então a empurra de volta para a cama e, surpreendentemente, Lily concorda. Ela fica deitada ali até a curandeira voltar com um saco, com um tubo nele. Depois de um feitiço rápido, o saco está flutuando no ar acima da cabeça dela, e Madame Pomfrey coloca uma extremidade do tubo no braço esquerdo da Lily. Algo deve ter acontecido, porque ela pára e olha para a Lily, e então para o braço dela, e de volta para a Lily. A ruiva murmura algo, e a curandeira vai para o outro lado da cama, para pegar o outro braço então. James não consegue ver o resto, porque Madame Pomfrey está bloqueando a visão dele. Quando ela finalmente sai da frente, o tubo está preso dentro do braço da Lily, que parece ter caído no sono. Ela está tão parada e calma. Madame Pomfrey sai para o escritório dela, assoprando todas as velas, exceto a que está ao lado da cama da Lily.

Com a Lily dormindo e a curandeira longe, ele finalmente ousa se aproximar. Na luz de velas, o cabelo dela parece brilhar como uma auréola castanha no rosto pálido dela. Um pensamento mórbido passa repentinamente pela mente dele, e a respiração do James acelera em um leve pânico. Ele quer tocar aquela bochecha, levar alguma cor e vida para ela, mas ele não faz. Ele sabe que ela não está morta; ele pode ver o peito dela subir e descer. Mesmo assim, a imagem o assombra, e ele xinga a si mesmo, imaginando da onde que ela veio.

Enquanto ele observa, alguma coloração parece retornar lentamente, e o canto da boca dela se curva no menor dos sorrisos.

XXXXXX

Ela está deitada o mais imóvel o possível, exatamente como Madame Pomfrey disse para ela ficar. Ela veio para a Ala Hospitalar bem a tempo, porque ela desmaiou assim que chegou. Acabou que ela retirou muito sangue. Ela deveria ter jantado antes.

Depois de um minuto ou dois, ela pode quase que sentir o calor se espalhando. Ela imagina que seja porque a infusão está começando a funcionar e se espalhar. Não é realmente sangue que ela está recebendo, mas um tipo de reforço, algo que vai se misturar com ela, e alimentar o sangue dela, até que ela tenha produzido mais por si própria. Madame Pomfrey ficou horrorizada por não ter estoque de poção de Enchimento de Sangue. Óbvio que ela pediu ao mestre de poções para fazer mais, mas como todas as romãs da escola foram comidas por larvas, eles tiveram que encomendar de outro lugar. A entrega está atrasada, e ainda não chegou, e Slughorn não pode fazer a poção sem elas. Esse tratamento similar, ela garante, é tão bom quanto, mesmo que seja mais estranho e mais lento.

Mesmo não sendo sangue de verdade, a deixa completamente arrepiada, todos os ossos e músculos. Na verdade, a faz lembrar do calor do James.

Ela pensa nele agora, que se forçou em uma conversa com um Professor que ele detesta, para salvá-la daquela conversa desastrosa. O pobre coitado provavelmente ainda está lá sofrendo por causa disso. E então ela se lembra de como ele cuspiu ponche pelo nariz, e sorri.

XXXXX

Os olhos dela abrem repentinamente, e James dá alguns passos para trás, assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por aqueles olhos verdes cheios de vida. "Eu acho que terminou." ela chama Madame Pomfrey suavemente, que vem logo depois, de chinelo.

Desmontando o aparato, ela comenta, "Nós duas sabemos que você deveria ficar aqui durante a noite."

"_Deveria_." Lily concorda, enquanto se senta na cama e abotoa a camisa. A curandeira suspira, mas não se incomoda em argumentar. Ela desistiu antes mesmo de mencionar.

"Você consegue ir sozinha?"

"Eu consigo subir um lance de escada." ela responde com sarcasmo, mas então volta a ficar séria. "Mas obrigada."

"O melhor seria te dar 120 ml a cada 4 horas. Mas se você está determinada..." Lily concorda como resposta, se desculpando. "Então venha de manhã quando puder. E beba muito líquido."

Lily agradece a curandeira mais uma vez antes de ir embora. James a segue a uma certa distância, para ver qual o quarto que ela vai retornar.

O passo dela começa a diminuir quando ela sobe as escadas. De repente, ela vira e está com a varinha apontada, segurando a respiração enquanto observa os arredores. Ela está olhando para o corredor distante, muito mais longe de aonde James está. Depois de alguns momentos apontando a varinha, ela se apóia na parede, ficando visivelmente mais pálida novamente. Ela coloca a mão na teta, e fala baixo, "_Vamos Lily, controle-se._" ela fala para si mesma. Como ela havia comandado, ela fica ereta mais uma vez, e continua a subir as escadas, mas dessa vez ela mantém uma mão na parede, para apoiá-la enquanto ela sobe.

Ele luta contra todos os impulsos nobres dele para ajudá-la, e simplesmente observa ela entrar na sala comunal sozinha. Com cuidado, ele sussurra a senha e abre o retrato. Ela ainda está de costas, enquanto caminha pela sala.

"James?" ela chama, na direção do quarto. Ninguém responde. "Não achei que estivesse." ela diz com um suspiro.

Ela acaricia rapidamente a Ebony, que está no lugar usual dela, ao lado da janela, antes de colapsar no sofá. Ela ri, e Ebony voa para o lado dela, se apoiando no braço do sofá.

"Ele não está aqui, e eu estou cansada demais para subir mais 6 andares de escada." Lily geme. A coruja assovia como resposta.

"Não, não precisa. Eu vou..." ela diz, gemendo enquanto tenta levantar. "Em um minuto." ela continua, enquanto cai deitada mais uma vez. "Pode me chamar de paranóica, Ebony, mas eu podia jurar que alguém estava me seguindo."

James se mexe envergonhado embaixo da capa, decidindo que agora é uma boa hora para aparecer. Esticando a mão atrás dele, ele abre o retrato, e o fecha fazendo muito barulho, antes de retirar a capa.

"Eu estava esperando que você viesse para cá."

"Oh?" ele pergunta, enquanto acende a lareira.

"Não queria subir todas as escadas. Eu estou muito confortável aqui."

Ela estica os braços, convidando ele. Um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele, e ele se senta ao lado dela. Ela se apóia nele, ficando na posição relaxada deles de costume. Se lembrando de tudo que ele viu, e o que Madame Pomfrey disse, ele comenta. "Parece que você está doentinha, amor. Por que não vamos para a Ala Hospitalar?"

"Eu acabei de vir de lá." ela diz. As sobrancelhas do James se erguem em uma surpresa momentânea. Ele não esperava que ela fosse falar a verdade. Ele estava com a sensação de que ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa dele, e agora ele se sente culpado por ter seguido ela escondido.

"Você foi lá?"

"Eu te disse que eu ia para lá. Você não ouviu?"

"Oh. Eu achei que você tivesse usado aquilo como desculpa, para sair da festa do Slughorn."

"Dois pássaros..." ela diz simplesmente. Ebony assovia, fingindo raiva à expressão, e Lily a acaricia como desculpa, que era mesmo o que a coruja queria.

"E o que você falou para Madame Pomfrey sobre as..." As mãos dele, que já estão apoiadas no estômago dela, deslizam para baixo da blusa dela. Ele gosta de sentir o cetim embaixo.

"No final, eu optei por contar a verdade."

"Mesmo?" James pergunta chocado, metade zombando ela, metade genuíno.

"Bem, se alguma outra pessoa for machucado desse jeito… Quer dizer, ela deveria saber como curar isso. Se outras pessoas sofrerem, só porque eu não..." Parece que ela não consegue ordenar os pensamentos dela, então ela simplesmente balança a cabeça. "Agora, já está feito."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela não te julga por aquilo."

"Eu contei a verdade, mas o mínimo o possível. Eu somente dei o contra feitiço, sem explicações."

"Eu jamais poderia ser um curandeiro. Eu _preciso_ de explicações."

"É o auror em você."

"Acho que sim."

"Então, você não está curioso sobre o que aconteceu com o Weyland?"

"Não."

"Caramba. E eu aqui, esperando que você estivesse com ciúmes."

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não fico com ciúmes."

"Oh, mesmo?"

Ele cutuca a cabeça dela com a dele, enquanto responde, empurrando a cabeça dela para expor o pescoço dela, no qual ele começa a colocar beijos estratégicos. "Isso não é um desafio, ok? Então, _por favor,_ nem tente."

Lily ri baixinho. "Você pode falar o que você quiser, mas eu vi a velocidade com a qual você veio ouvir a última fofoca, com os outros alunos."

"Eu só queria pegar uma bebida." ele explica, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

"Eu tenho certeza..." ela ronrona. "Então, diga-me, como _estava_ o ponche?"

Os lábios dele param, enquanto ele tenta controlar o corpo dele, para não tremer com a risada silenciosa. Ele não obtém sucesso, então ele simplesmente fala tudo.

"A sua descrição do Sirius foi hilariante desapropriada."

"Eu achei que você fosse gostar. Eu fiz aquilo só para você, sabia."

"Eu agradeço. Só gostaria de não estar com a boca cheia de bebida na hora..."

Lily ri e ele pode jurar que Ebony também riu. O assovio da ave parece uma risada. _'Hoo hoo hoo hoo'_

James a espanta do sofá. "Sirius deve ter corrompido a sua ave. Ela está rindo de mim."

"Não, ela não está. Ela _jamais_ faria isso. Não é, Ebony?" ela pergunta, sorrindo para a coruja de uma forma conspiratória. Ebony da uma risada de coruja em reposta.

"E ele também corrompeu você."

"Por favor, James, eu ria de você _muito_ antes de conhecer o Sirius."

"Bom, isso é muito confortante." ele diz sarcasticamente.

"É uma coisa boa, eu prometo." ela diz, tentando se levantar, só para cair novamente. "Oh, nossa." ela diz, tonta.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta.

"Me levantei muito rápido." Ela ri fracamente. Ela apóia a cabeça no encosto. "Sabe aquela aula que você deu sobre intenção da magia?" ela pergunta.

"Aham..."

"Você acha que poderia funcionar para ingredientes de poção também?"

"É possível, eu acho. Por quê? Você acha?"

"É claro que sim. Aparentemente sangue de unicórnio amaldiçoa quem quer que o beba, certo?"

"Lily, você não..."

"Deixe-me terminar. Unicórnios são coisas lindas, como que o sangue deles pode ser inerentemente ruim? O crime está em matar algo lindo, _isso_ que estraga o sangue."

"Continua."

"Então, hipoteticamente, se uma pessoa cruzasse com um unicórnio machucado, o ajudasse, coletasse o sangue com carinho, e não com propósitos obscuros, então o sangue não seria amaldiçoado. Hipoteticamente, essa pessoa poderia beber dele sem ficar amaldiçoada, porque não foi envenenado pelos propósitos obscuros."

"Hipoteticamente, você quer dizer?"

"Hipoteticamente."

"Então, hipoteticamente, se em primeiro de Novembro, entre quatro e cinco e meia da tarde, você ajudou o Hagrid a salvar um bebê unicórnio, chamado Mercúrio, e coletou o sangue dele, você acharia que esse sangue não seria perigoso?" ele diz, tentando controlar o cepticismo e o temperamento dele. Ela já é amaldiçoada o suficiente, ela não precisa de sangue de unicórnio para ajudá-la.

"Acalme-se, eu não bebi nada. É uma teria, mas uma sólida. Mercúrio não foi assassinado por um bruxo com más intenções, foi simplesmente mordido por um predador faminto, então o estrago no sangue seria mínimo. E as minhas boas intenções e as do Hagrid..."

"E as minhas."

"E as suas teriam revertido qualquer que fosse o estrago que estivesse ali. Sangue de unicórnio pode salvar a sua vida, mesmo se você estiver a beira da morte, certo? Mas o preço que você paga por matar um unicórnio, é ficar amaldiçoado. Imagine o maravilhoso potencial que um sangue puro e não contaminado poderia ter."

"É uma boa teoria, mas muito perigosa para se testar."

"Então você concorda que sangue humano seria mais seguro?"

"Eu não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa."

"Sangue é utilizado em poções o tempo todo."

"Poções das trevas."

"Mas não precisa ser assim, não é? Vampiros bebem sangue, e nada de ruim acontece."

"Mas vampiros são..." ela estreita os olhos para ele, e James de repente sabe o que ela não se permitiu falar na frente do Slughorn. Ele muda o que quer que ele ia dizer, para "diferentes de humanos normais."

"Então você não acha que a intenção tenha algo a ver com as propriedades mágicas do sangue?"

James faz uma expressão incerta. "Eu não estou dizendo que seja impossível, eu só estou dizendo que o risco não vale a pena. É perigoso demais para descobrir. Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu concordo com o Engole Fezes nesse assunto. Eu diria que usar sangue, de criaturas ou de humanos, mágico ou não, é uma má idéia."

Ela gira para olhar para ele. "Mas imagina só, as coisas boas que o sangue poderia fazer se..." Ele não sabe qual expressão que está no rosto dele, mas faz com que ela fique em silêncio imediatamente. "Desculpa. Eu vou parar de falar sobre isso." Ela fecha os olhos e suspira. "Parece que a minha cabeça está rachando no meio."

James segura a cabeça dela com as mãos dele gentilmente, e a leva para o colo dele, assim como ela havia feito com ele no início da semana. Ele tenta massagear a testa e o couro cabeludo dela do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito, mas tem a certeza que os dedos dele não são tão adeptos quanto os dela. Ele espera que esteja ajudando. Quando a hora chegar, ele vai levá-la de volta para a Ala Hospitalar, e ela vai ficar ali. Ele só pode imaginar que ela esteja severamente desidratada, mas ele vai se sentir melhor sabendo que ela está nos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey.

XXXXX

Ela estava preocupada que ele fosse dizer isso. Por mais de um mês ela estava receosa que ele tivesse a mesma opinião que Slughorn. Ela tenta comentar sobre isso o mais sutilmente o possível, deixando-o bisbilhotar aquela conversa com Slughorn, só para que ela tivesse um motivo nenhum pouco suspeito para perguntar mais tarde.

Lily sabe de fato que sangue pode ser utilizado para o bem, se for sacrificado por amor… Ela pode provar isso ao James, mas ela não quer correr o risco de deixá-lo muito furioso. Ele está sendo tão bonzinho, massageando a cabeça dela, e ele foi muito paciente e compreensível, enquanto ela tentava explicar, embora ele não concordasse com ela.

Ela simplesmente vai deixar o assunto ser esquecido, talvez para sempre.

XXXX

Ela não sabia que tinha caído no sono, levada pelo calor da lareira próxima, e pela massagem na cabeça, até que os movimentos da Madame Pomfrey a acordam. Um saco fresco de fluídos está pingando lentamente na corrente sangüínea dela.

Como e quando ela veio para cá? Bom, o como é bem claro. E quanto ao quando, James deve ter trazido ela algum tempo depois que ela caiu no sono, e antes dela acordar. Já é dia agora. Antes do meio dia, julgando pela luz vindo pelas janelas, embora as nuvens escuras e o céu escuram fazem com que seja difícil ter certeza disso.

Lily esfrega os olhos, afastando o sono, e observa Madame Pomfrey andar de um lado para o outro na Ala. Os olhos dela arregalam instantaneamente quando ela reconhece a dupla com quem a Madame Pomfrey está conversando. Anton Arbuthnot está parado em pé, ao lado da cama da Winifred Winchcombe. A garota está com uma aparência cansada, por ter sido arrastada para fora da cama no Sábado de manhã. Lily sorri com a devoção do garoto.

"Oh, maldição." ela xinga baixinho, enquanto sente uma pontada dolorosa no braço. Ela deveria ficar o mais imóvel o possível durante o processo, para que o líquido escorra igualmente. Ela se deixou ficar distraída pela cena adorável, e quase que arrancou o frasco do braço dela, sem querer.

"Dupla maldição." ela xinga novamente, mas dessa vez não é por dor. Não é dor física. Dói o orgulho dela que as colegas de turma dela a vejam deitada desse jeito. Embora a idéia tenha sido dela mesma, para que eles passassem algum tempo ajudando a Madame Pomfrey. A culpa é dela mesma, por parar na Ala Hospitalar, e ela só pode culpar a si mesma quando Victoria White entra na Ala Hospitalar bocejando delicadamente.

"Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey." ela cumprimenta. "Então, o que eu tenho que fazer?"

Sem usar a varinha, ela fecha a cortina, sem estar no ânimo para receber visitas, especialmente visitas de colegas de turma colocando o nariz delas aonde não foram chamadas, enquanto tentam 'ajudar'. A idéia é insuportável.

Para o horror dela, depois da explicação da Madame Pomfrey de como curar queimaduras, ela ouve as duas caminhando na direção da cama dela, enquanto a conversa muda para hemorragia. Lily só pode imaginar que estão se referindo a ela. Se decidindo, ela retira o tubo do braço dela, engolindo um alto grito de dor. O líquido começa a pingar no chão, enquanto a Lily pega o casaco dela, e sai silenciosamente da cama, indo para baixo da cama, se desiludindo ao mesmo tempo. Está bem empoeirado embaixo das camas hospitalares, ela percebe.

Ela vê os passos se aproximando para o outro lado da cama, e aproveita a oportunidade para engatinhar para a cama ao lado, que está tão empoeirada quanto a anterior. Ela continua engatinhando, e está embaixo da cama mais próxima da porta, quando ouve Madame Pomfrey soltar um suspiro desesperado, ao ver que ela se foi. Sem ser vista, ela sai da Ala Hospitalar.

Mudando de roupa de volta, e limpando a quantidade absurda de poeira, ela coloca o casaco novamente, não só porque está frio, mas porque ela não está vestindo uma roupa apropriada, somente a blusa de cetim creme. Vendo que Arbuthnot e Winchcombe estão na frente dela, ela apressa o passo para alcançá-los. A garota ainda está agarrando a capa do garoto.

"10 pontos para Grifinória."

Surpreso, ele vira para olhar para ela, com a expressão parecendo perguntar, 'Pelo o quê?'

"Por fazer mais do que foi pedido." ela responde, continuando a andar. É o melhor motivo que ela consegue dar, sem soar uma boba completa. Ela acabou de dar pontos por ele se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Por se _importar_. Lily acha que isso é tão importante, não, _mais_ importante do que responder as perguntas corretamente na sala de aula. Se existe algo que merece ser recompensado, é mostrar bondade e cordialidade com os outros seres humanos. É claro que o próprio ato já é a própria recompensa, mas não se pode ganhar a taça das casas somente com pensamentos felizes.

Sim, ela é uma Grifinória. Sim, ela é competitiva e gosta de ganhar. Não, ela não se sente culpada por estar dando pontos. E sim, ela se sente culpada por não se sentir culpada.

Ela cantarola enquanto joga o casaco no sofá, e está desabotoando a camisa para poder tomar um banho, antes de ir visitar o Hagrid. Ela está tentando retornar ao costume de visitas diárias, e durante a semana passada toda, ela foi muito consistente.

Ela é surpreendida, entretanto, quando entra no quarto dela por um James de aparência muito feliz. Ela estava soltando o cabelo, quando um grande vulto a joga na cama.

Ele olha para a roupa dela (ou falta de roupa) com aprovação. "Está afim?"

'E lá se foi o romance,' ela pensa. Não que ela queira que ele seja muito sentimental. Mas até para uma pessoa nada romântica, como ela, 'Está afim?' ainda parece ser uma forma bem patética de obter o interesse de uma mulher.

Ela estica as sobrancelhas. "Essa é a melhor maneira que você consegue falar isso?"

James sorri. "Eu resolvi tentar uma abordagem mais direta."

"Foi, é?"

"Eu posso mudar de tática, se você preferir. Quer que eu te compare a um dia de verão? Não há mais..."

Lily ri e o empurra para longe. Ele parece estar irritado, mas não dissuadido. James Potter sabe ser bem obstinado…

XXXXX

"Você vai comigo até o Hagrid?" ela pergunta.

"Hoje não." James responde, abotoando a camisa dele de volta. "Tenho trabalho a fazer, antes de ir para a Casa dos Gritos."

"Trabalho?" ela pergunta, zombando. "Em um _Sábado_?"

"Sim, isso vai contra todos os meus princípios, mas é necessário. Moody não é um homem paciente." Ele suspira, enquanto coloca a gravata, sem se incomodar em ajeitá-la. Ele vai voltar para o escritório dele embaixo da capa da invisibilidade mesmo, então não importa se ele está com a aparência de quem acabou de ter uma transa matinal bem agradável. Mas isso seria uma visão adorável.

Se James ainda estivesse na escola, ele iria andar orgulhosamente com o colarinho para cima, com a gravata desfeita, camisa para fora, e é claro com o cabelo bagunçado que significa mais do que um passeio de vassoura…

Se ele tivesse essas atitudes infantis agora, em vez de ganhar respeito e popularidade, somente ganharia uma passagem só de ida para fora do castelo, sem poder mostrar nada, além de um pedaço de pergaminho rosa. Mesmo que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid e Madame Pomfrey saibam disso, ele ainda tem que encarar os membros do conselho escolar, e todos os outros professores. E o que é pior, Lily também. Ele poderia ser capaz de bater em retirada e voltar ao lugar dele no time de aurores do Moody, mas a vida da Lily estaria efetivamente arruinada. Não permitiriam que ela fizesse os NIEMs, e portanto ela não poderia se inscrever para qualquer posição no ministério, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Bem, ela poderia limpar caldeirões, ou polir balanças, mas isso seria um insulto para uma mulher com as habilidades dela. Não é de se admirar que ela estivesse tão preocupada. Ele não olha para a gaveta onde ele achou a carta. Não está ali mesmo. Provavelmente ela queimou.

Ele olha para ela, ainda deitada na cama que ele relutantemente teve que sair. O pensamento que a Lily possa se arrepender de estar com ele, faz James se sentir terrivelmente preocupado. Ela aparenta estar tranqüila agora, mas e na semana que vem? No mês que vem? Será que ela pode se convencer de todos os medos dela? Como que ela vai lidar com a tensão? Mas também, ela é Lily Evans, a rainha dos segredos. É mais provável que _ele_ venha a quebrar com toda a tensão de manter isso em segredo. Ela é capaz de quebrar com a culpa.

Ele volta para a cama, e se estica ao lado dela, e relaxa com um suspiro. Os dedos dela estão passando agradavelmente pelo cabelo dele, e por alguns instantes ele não faz mais nada, exceto deitar ali, contente; ele está completamente vestido, com a exceção dos sapatos, e ela está completamente nua, com a exceção do lençol.

"Você é o melhor segredo que eu já tive que manter." ele confessa. Ele pensa nas palavras engraçadas, como que isso soou estranho. Mas ainda assim, não tem nenhum jeito melhor de explicar isso.

Ela o abraça bem apertado, cutucando gentilmente o pescoço e a testa dele com o nariz dela, como se ela fosse uma corça. Ele acaricia a cabeça dela, sem querer sair. Ficar deitado aqui é muito melhor do que receber broncas do Moody.

"Que horas você tem que estar lá?" ela pergunta, muito tempo depois.

"Agora." ele admite com um suspiro.

Leva mais um minuto, antes que ele possa se forçar a rolar da cama e colocar os sapatos. No escritório dele, James rapidamente muda de roupa e pega as coisas dele, antes de sair para o escritório do Diretor para usar a lareira.

XXXXX

Lily passa o restante da manhã e da tarde com o Hagrid. Durante as primeiras horas, eles simplesmente ficam sentados na cabana dele, conversando sobre inúmeras xícaras de chá. Por volta de meio-dia, Lily o segue para os terrenos, e o ajuda nos vários trabalhos, alimentações e a tomar conta dos animais e plantas de todas as variedades. Faz algum tempo que Lily esteve na floresta durante o dia. Na verdade, eles estavam em um passeio similar quando encontraram o Mercúrio. Ela sorri tristemente a memória. Ela sente saudades dele. Embora ele esteja crescido e não precise mais dela, ela ainda deseja vê-lo.

Ela consegue encontrar um pouco de -- Valeriana. Pelo menos, ela acha que é valeriana. Ela se lembra de Herbologia que essa planta de cheiro doce só floresce até Setembro. O que ela está fazendo aqui, no meio de Janeiro? Ela escava cuidadosamente, para inspecionar as raízes. Parece com as raízes de Valeriana que se pode comprar na maioria dos apotecários. Intrigada por essa flor atrasada, Lily cuidadosamente encolhe a planta para um tamanho mais conveniente, e a dobra no lenço dela. Talvez ela a leve para a Professora Sprout ou Slughorn. Ou ela possa, pelo menos, comparar com as Valerianas das estufas. Lily pode pensar em inúmeras utilizações para ela. As poções mais comuns que utilizam raíz de Valeriana são para dor de cabeça, enxaqueca e insônia. Geralmente, ela não sofre de dor de cabeça. Mas como ela está determinada a não usar poções para mexer com o sono dela, ela pode, pelo menos, fazer um chá com a raiz, na próxima vez que ela tiver problemas para dormir.

Ela coloca a valeriana no bolso dela, junto com todos os outros pequenos itens que ela mantém ali. Desde a segunda viagem para Dover, ela pegou o hábito de encolher o baú de poções dela, e carregar no bolso, como se fosse um kit de primeiros socorros. Caso a necessidade de uma poção específica apareça, ela vai estar pronta com o estoque dela.

Hagrid a acompanha de volta para a porta de entrada de Hogwarts, onde ela espera até que ele fique fora de alcance, para sair do castelo novamente, dessa vez como uma corça. Ela sabe que James preferiria que ela pegasse a passagem secreta, mas correr como uma corça é muito mais atraente do que ficar agachada em uma passagem escura. Está nevando de novo, então é maravilhoso galopar entre os flocos, chutando a neve e lama, enquanto ela corre.

Ela chega muito cedo a Casa dos Gritos, e se arrepende ter que voltar para Lily Evans. Quando ela está pendurando o casaco, ela ouve o som baixo de aparentemente uma cantoria. Confusa, intrigada, e alerta, Lily segura a varinha e segue o som silenciosamente.

Em outro quarto, Sirius Black está apoiado com as duas mãos no consolo da lareira, encarando as chamas.

"_Em que longínquo abismo, em que remotos céus_

_Ardeu o fogo de teus olhos?_

_Sobre que asas se atreveu a ascender?_

_Que mão teve a ousadia de capturá-lo?_

_Que espada, que astúcia foi capaz de urdir_

_As fibras do teu coração?_

_E quando teu coração começou a bater,_

_Que mão, que espantosos pés_

_Puderam arrancar-te da profunda caverna,_

_Para trazer-te aqui?_

_Que martelo te forjou? Que cadeia?_

_Que bigorna te bateu? Que poderosa mordaça_

_Pôde conter teus pavorosos terrores?"_

Uma tábua geme em protesto ao peso da Lily, e Sirius pára e se vira para encará-la, se ajeitando. Ele está com a aparência de ter saído de um romance de Oscar Wilde. Tão lindo, vestindo uma calça comprida cinza com um paletó combinando, com a luz da lareira fazendo com que os olhos dele pareçam cintilar.

Ele caminha casualmente na direção dela, com os sapatos fazendo um som elegante, com cada passo que ele dá no piso de madeira empoeirado. Ele fica parado ali por um instante, mais alto do que ela, e Lily se vê congelada, quase que com medo, enquanto ele se inclina na direção dela. Ela fecha os olhos e espera.

Ela sente ele beijar a têmpora dela, já que ele não foi capaz de se decidir entre a bochecha e a testa. "Bom te ver, Cariad."

Lily exala. De repente ele não é mais um herói Vitoriano (ou um vilão), simplesmente Sirius Black.

"Eu senti sua falta, Sirius." ela responde com mais honestidade do que a situação pede. Ele não parece se importar com o sentimento, mas ele também não o reconhece. Ele os leva até o sofá, que tem um rasgo proeminente no encosto, com o enchimento saindo em maços estranhos. Por que ninguém se importa em consertar, ela não faz idéia.

"Eu acho que os outros vão estar chegando logo. Imagino que Pontas ainda esteja em Londres?"

"Ele já deve ter voltado. Eu não sei, eu não estive no castelo desde hoje de manhã." ela diz, esvaziando os bolsos dela na mesa instável na frente deles, mudando os itens para os tamanhos normais deles.

Sirius pega o bezoar e o estuda, antes de colocar de volta. "Aonde você estava?"

Lily desembrulha a Valeriana, e também a retorna para o tamanho normal. "Olha o que eu encontrei." ela diz, entregando a planta para ele. Ele pega, e cheira.

"Você encontrou isso hoje?" ele pergunta. Lily mexe no baú dela, de várias camadas, abrindo várias gavetas, tentando encontrar um compartimento para guardar. Como o bolso que ela deu para o James, esse baú pode guardar muito mais coisas do que aparenta.

"Sim, saindo pela neve. Estranho, não é? Eu vou passar nas estufas amanhã, para comparar com as outras. Está certo que eu não sou herbologista, mas você não precisa ser um para saber que valeriana é heliotrópio. Nascer no meio do Inverno não é nada característico, e isso pode indicar uma espécie completamente diferente."

"Pode ser." ele diz, girando-a entre o dedão e o dedo indicador. O perfume enche o aposento. "Aonde você disse que encontrou isso?"

"Na floresta."

"Travessa, travessa." ele diz, embora Lily possa ver que Sirius está satisfeito. Ele se alegra com o comportamento rebelde. Não que ela tenha sido desobediente; ela estava com Hagrid o tempo todo.

Ela se distrai desse pensamento, quando vê algo brilhar dentro de uma gaveta aberta recentemente.

"Ah ha!" Ela grita alegremente, segurando a faca. "Eu estou procurando por isso faz um tempão!" Ela limpa a lâmina com o lenço, antes de colocar de volta e continuar a procura por um recipiente vazio, que ela encontra eventualmente. Sirius entrega a planta de volta para ela, e ela a guarda cuidadosamente, antes de encolher tudo de volta, e colocar no bolso dela.

XXXXX

"Você não tem escrito. Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta, agora que eles estão somente sentados em frente a lareira. Ele vai fazer com que ela fale sobre a carta.

"Tudo está tão bom quanto esperado."

"E quais são essas expectativas?" ele persiste.

"É estranho, depois do mês passado de trabalhos para a Ordem, a voltar a ser uma simples aluna. Fazer reuniões de monitores, dever de casa..."

"Ir para as aulas?" ele pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Naturalmente."

"Como estão?"

"Bem. Começamos uma nova seção em Feitiços. Muito mais complicado do que qualquer coisa que a maior parte da turma possa fazer. Eu não acho que Professor Flitwick tenha nenhuma esperança que os alunos tenham sucesso, ele só quer que a gente saiba os princípios, e que alguns feitiços existem."

"Mas com certeza, _você_ fez..."

"Não durante a aula. Eu esperei até que todos saíssem para mostrar que eu posso fazer. Pelo menos eu aprendi a ser cautelosa. Nada de bom vem de se mostrar, exceto dizer que eu sou uma ameaça. Embora, provavelmente seja tarde demais para isso. O mesmo vale para as minhas outras matérias. Eu decidi não chamar a atenção."

"Incluindo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Ainda não assisti nenhuma aula."

"Isso _realmente_ é não chamar a atenção."

"Essa semana foi voltada para a cura. Madame Pomfrey deu as aulas, enquanto eu fiquei tomando conta da Ala Hospitalar."

"Ah. Por um instante eu achei que você estivesse evitando a aula do Pontas."

"Isso também." ela admite de brincadeira, mas a dureza do sorriso forçado dela a trai. Ou teria traído, caso Sirius já não soubesse.

"Eu não sei porque você deveria evitar." ele diz, embora ele saiba claramente o porquê.

"Eu não quero revelar nada, ou dar algum motivo para alguém… bem… você sabe."

"Você duvida de si mesma? Eu não. Você mantém o seu coração guardado bem seguro. Eu estou mais preocupado com _ele_. Ele gosta de mostrar o coração dele para o mundo inteiro ver."

"Para falar a verdade, é isso mesmo que eu tenho mais medo. Não seria a primeira vez que ele me favoreceu em público. Agora que o mundo acha que nós somos 'parceiros' no crime, eu tenho medo que eles vão ver cada coisinha. Está tudo certo para o James, ele é um Auror e pode voltar para o Ministério. Eu não tenho para onde ir se me exporem." Ela pára de falar e balança a cabeça. "Desculpa. Esqueça o que eu disse. Eu estou sendo ridícula de novo."

"Ridícula não, preocupada com razão. Eu conheço o Pontas, ele vai ser honesto e vai fazer um esforço determinado a princípio, colocando regras e guias para ele mesmo. Isso vai dar certo, até..."

"Até o quê?"

"Bom, ele _é_ um maroto. Não pode resistir um desafio, ou a vontade de quebrar as regras. No momento que ele não tiver mais medo, ele vai começar a gostar disso. Você está em uma situação delicada, e o risco dela vai fazer com que seja divertido para o James. Vai ser o seu trabalho fazer a certeza que ele não fique muito confiante e descuidado. Ele é um tolo complacente por natureza."

Lily sorri fracamente. "Quanto tempo você acha que eu tenho, antes de começar a me preocupar?"

Ele balança os ombros. "Eu dou um mês, antes que ele comece a ver isso como um jogo."

XXXXX

Ela suspira e apóia a cabeça no ombro dele, sem querer pensar em ter que manter um James travesso sobre controle. Só pensar sobre isso já é exaustivo.

"Você vai me ajudar, não vai?"

"Você está pedindo a minha ajuda?"

"Sim. Eu admito que vou precisar. Você conhece ele a mais tempo do que eu. Você tem influência sobre ele que eu não tenho."

"Acredite, Cariad, você também tem a sua esfera de influência."

"Talvez com nós dois, eu possa sair de Hogwarts com os meus NIEMs _e_ a minha dignidade." ela diz com um sorriso.

"Quem sabe, talvez você vai ter muita sorte, e ele vai ser despedido antes que ele tenha a oportunidade de te expor."

"Mas ele é um excelente Professor. Não tem motivos para despidí-lo."

"A maldição vai achar um jeito."

"Com certeza você não acredita nisso."

"Com certeza acredito sim. Você acha que é só coincidência que todos os Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nunca duram mais do que um ano? Eles desaparecem, ou são despedidos, ou assassinados, ou..."

"Assassinados?!" ela pergunta, se levantando em um segundo, com uma aparência amedrontada.

Sirius parece estar meio divertido, meio culpado, por provocar uma reação dessa. Eles estavam rindo às custas do James, e agora ele a deixou genuinamente preocupada.

"Dois morreram quando eu estava em Hogwarts. Mas você não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas, Cariad."

"Não me preocupar que ele possa morrer?"

Os olhos do Sirius mudam, ficando mais escuros. Não brilham mais com divertimento. "Marlene não era Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nem a Sra. Potter, nem o John Michaels, nem a Polina Abbot..."

Não, não precisa ser um professor para ser assassinado. As pessoas estão morrendo diariamente nessa guerra. Lily cai de volta no sofá, e ele coloca os braços em volta do ombro dela. Ela aprecia isso. Ela não precisava saber da maldição da posição de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para se preocupar com a morte dele. Ela já se preocupa. É o maior medo dela, assim como o bicho papão apontou com tanta bondade.

Passos parecem vir do corredor, e tanto a Lily como Sirius se viram para ver quem é.

"Olá, Pontas!" Sirius diz alegremente, como se eles não estivessem discutindo a possibilidade da morte dele minutos antes.

"Olá, Almo… oof!" ele diz, enquanto Lily se joga nele, abraçando-o fortemente.

"E olá para você também, ruiva." ele diz, acariciando o cabelo dela sem jeito. Ele vira o olhar confuso para o Sirius. "O que você fez com ela?"

Lily tira a cabeça do ombro dele, mas mantém os braços em volta dele, enquanto ela olha nos olhos dele. "É verdade que a posição de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é amaldiçoada?"

"Ah." As coisas estão ficando mais claras. "Sim. Dumbledore me disse antes que eu aceitasse o emprego."

"E você aceitou mesmo assim?"

"Lily, eu sou um _auror_. Não é exatamente uma profissão a prova de riscos."

"Verdade." ela sussurra relutantemente.

"Além disso, eu me recuso deixar você me perturbar com isso, sua pequena hipócrita."

"Sim, eu sei, eu sei." ela diz, apertando ele mais uma vez, antes de soltar. Ela não achou que pudesse escapar da tentativa de assassinato de Hogsmeade. Felizmente o assunto é esquecido quando a próxima pessoa entra no quarto.

Remus cheira o ar quando ele entra. Sem dúvida, ele sente o cheiro de Valeriana. "Noite para todos."

"Olá, Aluado."

Sirius se levanta do lugar dele no sofá, e sugere que eles se mudem para um aposento maior, dizendo que quatro pessoas, logo cinco, e mais a lareira, fariam do aposento "confortável demais" para o gosto dele.

Lily está com a varinha na mão, e começa a fazer pequenos feitiços caseiros na sala de estar maior, removendo a poeira e enchimento que estavam saindo das cadeiras e sofás.

"A propósito, eu espero que você não esteja ocupada amanhã. Você vai ficar presa no Ministério." James diz casualmente para Lily.

"O quê?" ela reclama raivosamente. Faíscas vermelhas nervosas saem da varinha dela. Remus sai do caminho rapidamente.

"Ei! Não azare o mensageiro!" James grita, se escondendo atrás do Sirius, que parece estar nenhum pouco perturbado por estar sendo utilizado de escudo humano, enquanto ele inspeciona as unhas dele.

Lily olha para baixo, para a varinha dela, e a guarda culpada. Controlando o temperamento dela, ela pergunta na voz mais doce que ela consegue fazer. "Por favor, explique-se, querido."

Isso, longe de o tranqüilizar, o deixa mais cauteloso. "Ele só disse que você tinha que ir para um inquérito. Eu tive a impressão que Dumbledore vai estar presente para uma parte."

"Quando você diz inquérito, você quer dizer para o Moody? Para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? O Wizengamot?"

"Por enquanto, somente o Moddy."

"Por enquanto?" ela repete, sem estar impressionada com a resposta dele.

James, convocando a força da Grifinória, decide se erguer com a bruxa dele. Se erguendo, ele sai de trás do Sirius e a confronta, com a voz firme e dominante.

"Isso mesmo. Você pode ou não ter que voltar. Eles podem ou não te fazer mais perguntas. Você pode ou não ter que dar o seu testemunho para o departamento de execução das leis da magia. Você pode ou não ter que ficar na frente do Wizengamot. Eu não sei. A única coisa que _é_ certa, é que você vai fazer o que te mandarem fazer, quando te mandarem fazer!"

É claro que ela vai cooperar; fazer o contrário nunca passou pela mente dela. Ela só está irritada com a falta de informação suficiente. Ela gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre a situação, antes de ir. Ela não importa que James mande nela de vez em quando, mas agora ele só está fazendo isso para aparentar um homem na frente dos amigos dele. Ela tem duas escolhas. Ela pode concordar com isso, deixar ele se sentir forte agora, e puní-lo mais tarde, ou ela pode puní-lo agora na frente dos amigos dele, e lidar com um Professor mal humorado pelos próximos dias.

Ela suspira, se decide e amaldiçoa a fragilidade do ego masculino. Incapaz de impedir o leve sarcasmo que escorre, ela retruca. "É claro, James. Você sabe que eu _sempre_ faço o que me pedem."

Sirius e Remus sorriem propositadamente, enquanto divertimento e severidade batalham pela liderança no rosto do James. Lily suspeita que o divertimento tenha ganhado, porque ele se vira para que ela não possa vê-lo. Ela assume que isso seja para esconder o sorriso errante, então ela manda uma azaração do tapa silenciosa no traseiro dele, só de bondade. Ele pula levemente, e Lily daria tudo para ver a expressão dele, porque seja qual for fez Remus e Sirius caírem na gargalhada.

Lily não consegue segurar a risada. James vira para encarar ela, aparentando completamente diabólico. Sem tirar os olhos dela dos dele, ela começa a andar para trás lentamente, enquanto ele avança, com uma aparência tão determinada quanto a que teve no incidente da raiz forte. Ela continua a chegar para trás, sabendo que ela vai encostar na parede a qualquer ponto, e secretamente, ela mal pode esperar.

Ela finalmente sente o contato nas costas dela, e morde os lábios em antecipação. Ele agarra as coxas dela e a empurra para ele, resmungando algo que soa como 'tentadora', enquanto ele abaixa a cabeça dele para a dela.

"Acalmem-se, você dois. Guardem as suas brincadeiras de aluna/professor para a sala de aula."

A boca dele, somente a um centímetro da dela, pára, e ele soltar uma respiração frustrada. Lily remove as mãos dela do pescoço dele e chega para o lado, perdendo completamente a vontade.

Peter chegou em algum momento, e agora todos estão olhando para ele; James e Lily com irritação, não estando ainda confortáveis o suficiente com as piadas de aluna e professor; e o Remus com desaprovação ao comentário rude do amigo dele. Como sempre, é impossível ler o Sirius, mas se o passado ensinou alguma coisa para ela, é que Black tem prazer com a frustração das pessoas, significando que ele deve estar se divertindo muito, mas sabe que não deve admitir isso.

"O quê?" pergunta Pettigrew. "Eu disse algo?" Ninguém responde. "Oh, eu devo evitar o tópico do 'professor transando com a monitora chefe'?"

Um silêncio palpável preenche a sala, e ninguém faz contato visual. Sirius, imune a falta jeito causada por esse tipo de grosseria, a quebra caracteristicamente.

"Peter, meu amigo, você tem a sutileza de um balaço persistente." ele diz com uma reprovação carinhosa. "Jamais mude."

"Talvez nós deveríamos começar o assunto pelo qual viemos aqui discutir." Remus sugere, depois de pigarrear.

"Você tem toda razão, Aluado. Quanto mais cedo nos livrarmos daquilo, mais cedo podemos começar a beber. Vamos, sentem-se, todos vocês." Sirius diz, controlando a situação. Lily e James se juntam ao restante, com a mão dele tocando na dela, para segurá-la. Ela retira a mão rapidamente. A provocação do Peter ainda está fresca na mente dela. James pega a mão dela de volta, segurando tão apertado que quase dói. Ele faz uma cara para ela do tipo, 'Oh, não, você não vai tirar. Lembre-se, você é minha e eu não vou deixar você fugir, toda vez que a situação ficar um pouco estranha.'

Surpreendentemente, as táticas teimosas dele a asseguram. Ela se sente mais calma, e melhor com a situação. Ninguém nesse aposento os julga. Eles não tem o que esconder aqui, eles estão entre amigos. Para que ele saiba que ela entende (e para que ele pare de apertar tão forte), ela leva a mão dele até os lábios dela, e beija o dedão dele.

"Todos vocês sabem sobre a minha família, então eu não vou entediar vocês com explicações sobre as opiniões excêntricas deles sobre os bruxos." Sirius começa. "No fim de semana passado, Aluado e eu decidimos nos aventurar, e usar isso como vantagem..."

XXXX

Sirius explica a operação obscura dele e do Remus, de domingo a noite.

"Requer que sangue-puro seja derramado para entrar." ele diz com um pouco de desdém, olhando a atadura na mão dele. E então ele resmunga baixinho. "A única coisa boa que veio disso."

"Posso ver?" Lily pergunta. Sirius fica surpreso com esse pedido, mas não deixa mostrar. Ele estende a mão, com a palma para cima, para que ela possa ver. Ela ajoelha ao lado dele, e pega a varinha. Em vez de curar (que ela sabe que não precisa ser curado), ela desenha um padrão complicado no ar, acima da mão dele, parecendo uma runa que ele acha já ter visto antes, mas não consegue se lembrar qual era, ou o quê fazia.

"Humm..." ela fala desapontada, quando nada aparece com o balançar da varinha dela.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta.

"Eu queria saber que tipo de feitiço que foi utilizado." ela responde. "Mas eu não consigo concluir nada com isso. Faz muito tempo. Você realmente acha que eles só aceitariam puro-sangue?"

"Não sei. Talvez não, mas qualquer pessoa que não se considere puro-sangue, nem vai se incomodar, não é? Pensando nisso, isso pode ser somente uma demonstração simbólica. Provar que você é sincero. Não iria se cortar todo caso não fosse."

"Sim, eu também tinha pensado nisso, mas não posso saber, a não ser que..." Lily passa os dedos levemente pela cicatriz na palma da mão dele, enquanto ela contempla isso. Faz um pouco de cócegas, e Sirius luta contra o impulso de fechar a mão dele em volta da dela, para parar a cócega.

"A não ser que alguém que não fosse puro-sangue compartilhasse o dele." Sirius termina o pensamento dela. "Mas se for verdade, e eles possam saber a diferença, com certeza vai haver alguma penalidade. Conhecendo esse grupo, com certeza a penalidade não vai ser nada agradável."

"Sim..." ela diz lentamente, ponderadamente. "Mas se não for… Se for como você disse, e isso for só uma forma de provar a sinceridade deles, provar que estão dispostos a se sacrificar..."

"Então não teriam permitido que Sirius entrasse." Remus interrompe. "A intenção dele não era a mesma que todos ali. Ele não acredita na superioridade dos puro-sangue."

"Ele era sincero na vontade dele de entrar. Talvez o feitiço só consiga detectar isso."

"Eu nunca ouvi que a intenção tem algo a ver com esse tipo de coisa antes." Remus continua. "Usar o sangue é um método bem antigo e cruel para ativar um feitiço."

"Então, o que você sabe," Lily diz, levemente enervada. "É que as pessoas acham que magia negra é antiga e cruel por natureza, e incapaz de complexidade."

Sirius fica intrigado pela idéia da Lily. "Você está sugerindo que uma pessoa pode colocar uma norma nos sacrifícios de sangue, baseado em algo além do que a composição do próprio sangue?"

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estou sugerindo."

"De novo isso," James sussurra baixinho, mas Sirius ainda o ouve e fecha a cara com o desprazer expressado pelo amigo dele com esse assunto (de 'magia negra de sangue'), e pede que eles retornem ao assunto. Ao contrário do James, que vê isso como uma violação do código criminal, Seção 5, parágrafo seja lá qual for, Sirius, devido a criação dele, é muito mais casual com esse tipo de coisa. A casa dos pais dele possui inúmeros objetos, poções, e livros das trevas. Ele não gosta deles, mas crescer com eles em volta, o deixou imune. Ele simplesmente não fica impressionado. Coisas das trevas não o chocam, nem enerva, e ele também não tem a desaprovação profissional do James.

Lily murcha. "Desculpa." ela diz se desculpando ao James. Também parece que ela realmente está falando a verdade. Quando os olhos dela finalmente encontram os dele novamente, Sirius sorri encorajando-a e acena com a cabeça. É o máximo que ele pode fazer com a companhia atual. Parece que ela interpreta o gesto corretamente, como uma promessa que eles vão conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Ela sorri de volta, e dá o aperto de gratidão na mão dele, como ele estava esperando.

Ela é interessante, com certeza. Dê qualquer assunto mágico para ela, e ela está fazendo perguntas constantemente, sondando os limites, nunca aceitando o que lhe é dado, e sempre querendo mais. Se você der uma pessoa para ela, ela aceita os defeitos de qualquer pessoa, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

"De qualquer forma, as conexões do meu sangue e da minha família parecem ter sido o suficiente para eles me aceitarem, e ao meu amigo de aparência bem perversa."

"Eu não teria aquela aparência perversa, se eu não tivesse um olho roxo." Remus comenta, sem o menor traço de hostilidade.

"Verdade, mas isso não vem ao caso."

"Você foi como você mesmo?" James pergunta.

"Claro que sim. Ninguém melhor que um Black, certo? Toujour Pur, e tudo mais."

"Agora as pessoas vão achar que você é um deles."

"Eu não me importo que as pessoas pensem que eu sou das trevas."

"Mas Almofadinhas, você tem lutado contra esse estereótipo a sua vida toda! Sendo um Black e tudo mais..."

"Bom, agora eu estou lutando por algo muito mais importante. Além do que, as únicas pessoas que acham que eu sou, não vão correr para os aurores para contar. Os bonzinhos acham que eu sou bom, os malvados acham que eu sou mau. Se qualquer suspeita aparecer, ou eu ficar em apuros, eu simplesmente peço que vocês expliquem tudo."

"Descobriu alguma coisa?"

"Bom, uma coisa boa acabou vindo disso tudo." Sirius diz.

"_Boa_?" Remus pergunta. "Você pode querer reconsiderar a sua escolha de palavras, Almofadinhas."

"Bem, nós conseguimos um pouco de informação com essa pequena 'reunião social'," ele corrige.

"Melhor."

"O número de Comensais da Morte é relativamente baixo. Se eu tivesse que chutar um número, eu diria que menos de 30 realmente tem a Marca. A parte assustadora é o número de pessoas que os ajudam, voluntariamente ou não. Centenas de bruxas e bruxos. Mas também tem aqueles que não o ajudam ativamente, mas que também não fazem nada para impedí-lo, deixando esse fardo somente para nós."

"E quanto aos que estavam nessa reunião? Quem são exatamente, e o que eles fazem?" Peter pergunta.

"Eles fazem a merda toda, pelo que eu saiba, mas somente para ficar e discutir. Não tinha nenhum com a Marca, somente famílias antigas simpatizantes das artes das trevas. Eles que vão ajudá-lo a passar as leis que favorece os objetivos do Lorde das Trevas."

"Ouvi uma parte terrível, sobre algo que eles vão tentar fazer que o Wizengamot autorize." Remus diz, com um tremor. "Marcas de identificação para os nascidos trouxas. Eles teriam que vestir algo que deixe óbvio, para qualquer um em volta deles que eles são nascidos trouxas."

"Uma marca? Que tipo de marca?" pergunta James, que agora está com um braço protetor em volta da Lily.

"Eu não sei." Remus confessa. "Pode muito bem ser um alvo vermelho e branco, já que eles estão indo tão longe."

"Isso é bem Grindelwaldiano..." Lily diz. "Em seguida, todos nós seremos forçados a viver em áreas designadas, sendo permitido apenas trabalhar em alguns lugares específicos, fazendo trabalho de serviçais."

"Eu realmente acho que essa é a idéia, sim." diz Remus, de forma apologética. Ninguém precisa continuar nessa linha de pensamento. Todos eles sabem qual é a conclusão. Começa com os trabalhos de serviçais, então mudam para campos de concentração, e então para escravidão.

XXXXX

"Eu acho que isso cobre basicamente tudo." Sirius declara. "Agora que terminamos com o trabalho, vamos passar para a alegria. Seja um amor e pegue algumas bebidas para nós, ok, Cariad?" Ele diz, jogando uma bolsa para ela, enquanto ele fala. Ela pega, e faz um barulho alto, com todas as moedas que tem lá dentro.

Lily fica parada, sabendo o que ele está fazendo. Tem algo a mais, algo que ele não quer dizer na frente dela, então ele está tirando ela do caminho. Ela estava tão contente, tão feliz que Sirius estava disposto a discutir certos assuntos aparentemente inadequados com ela. E agora ela está sendo dispensada como se fosse uma criança. Se eles querem conversar sobre a legislação dos nascidos trouxas, eles podem fazer isso na frente dela, ela agüenta. Mas é claro que para eles, ela é somente uma menininha para ser protegida, ela pensa amargamente.

"Certo." ela diz, murmurando baixinho tristemente. "Se você quer que eu saia, podia ter dito." Ela acha que talvez tenha que aceitar o fato que ela nunca vai ser uma deles de verdade. Ela sempre vai ser uma convidada no grupo, como favorita do James, como antiga protegida do Remus, como o saco de pancadas emocional do Sirius. Ela só é uma menininha, permitida pelas circunstâncias de brincar com os garotos mais velhos. Ela nunca vai ter um apelido que reflita a forma animaga dela. Em um reconhecimento ressentido da situação dela, ela abaixa a cabeça e sai do aposento.

XXXX

"E agora, movendo para o seu assunto James. Eu não faço poções." Sirius diz firmemente. Na verdade, Sirius é perfeitamente capaz de fazer poções, mais capaz do que a maioria. Mesmo assim, ele sempre insistiu que ele é capaz, não por modéstia, mas sim por princípios. Ele negou a habilidade dele, na tentativa de soar o mais diferente o possível da família dele.

"Não é que eu não vá ajudar. Eu já comecei. Eu só preciso que você nos deixe usar o seu apartamento." James implora.

"Existem boas masmorras, que ninguém usa." Sirius discute.

James balança a cabeça. "Muito arriscado. Muito divertido para nós, mas caso alguém veja isso, alguém que saiba o que realmente é..."

Sirius rola os olhos. "Oh, certo." ele diz, com um suspiro. "Você abusa de mim, Pontas, você sempre abusou. Não é verdade, Aluado?"

"Para falar a verdade, eu acho que vou com a Lily." Remus diz, sem responder a pergunta, e logo depois ele está do lado de fora, tentando alcançar a ruiva.

Remus foi o único que ouviu o que a Lily sussurrou depois que Sirius a dispensou. Só depois que ele alcança ela, que ele percebe que ele caminhou pela neve logo depois dela, e que ela ajeitou a neve para não deixar nenhum passo.

"Desculpa." ele diz, em uma desculpa envergonhada. Ela balança a cabeça e sorri, e começa a limpar tudo de novo. "Eu achei que você pudesse querer um pouco de… companhia." Ele ia dizer 'ajuda', mas muda no último minuto. Depois de ser rebaixada, ele duvida que ela apreciaria uma sugestão de que ela não é capaz de sair sozinha.

"Bondade sua." ela diz. "Mas se eles mandaram você aqui, para ter certeza que eu fique fora o tempo suficiente, não se preocupe. Você pode voltar e se juntar aos seus amigos, se você quiser. Só me diga quando que eu tenho que voltar. Eu não me importo. Eu posso ficar olhando as vitrines. Você não precisa perder nada para ficar brincando de babá."

"Você pode ficar surpresa em ouvir que eu vim somente porque eu quis." ele diz suavemente, oferecendo o braço para ela segurar. Ela se vira para ele, e depois de um instante de análise, os olhos verdes de aço dela derretem.

"Obrigada, Remus."

De mãos dadas, eles caminham pela calçada, passeando pela vila.

"Calmo." ela comenta.

"Muito." Remus concorda, levemente confuso. Embora a neve costume abafar os sons, mesmo com a audição aguçada dele, não tem muito o que ouvir. Aparentemente, ninguém está do lado de fora. Todo mundo está trancado dentro de suas casas, ou talvez estejam nos bares.

Ele abre a porta, colocando uma mão nas costas da Lily, enquanto ele a empurra gentilmente para dentro do Cabeça de Javali. Ele não fica surpreso em ver que está mais vazio do que nunca.

XXXX

Lily olha envolta, enquanto Remus faz o pedido com Aberforth, e conversa educadamente. Só tem três pessoas no Cabeça de Javali, um par de homens encapuzados, sentados nos fundos com grandes copos de bebida, e um outro homem de aparência suja, sentado sozinho no bar. Os olhos dele não se afastam da Lily, desde que ela entrou. Ela não gosta de como ele está lambendo os olhos dele, olhando para ela, então ela fica parada do lado oposto do Remus.

"Você gostaria de tomar um gole aqui, ou voltar?"

"O que você quiser fazer está bom." ela responde, ainda olhando casualmente para o freguês sujo. Remus percebe isso, e se vira para olhar o que a Lily está observando tão nervosa.

"Ah…" Remus suspira baixinho. "Talvez nós devêssemos ir embora agora."

"Você o conhece?" ela sussurra.

"Eu conheço o tipo dele." ele diz, enquanto abre a porta para ela.

"E qual exatamente é o tipo dele?"

"O meu tipo." Lily vira a cabeça, para olhar o homem alto curiosamente.

"Você gosta de homens de aparência imunda, é?"

Ele bufa. "Não. Ele é um _lobisomem_."

"Você consegue perceber?"

"Aham, e ele está nos seguindo. Nós não podemos levá-lo até a Casa dos Gritos, então vamos fingir que queremos olhar algo na vitrine daquela loja ali. Eu não quero ficar de costas para ele."

Eles mudam de direção casualmente, e Lily comenta sobre um par de brincos de jade, em uma vitrine, e começa a andar na direção da loja, com o Remus bem atrás dela. Lily fica cautelosa quando ela começa a passar pelo outro homem, mas ela não espera que ele fosse se jogar nela tão de repente. Rosnando, ele tenta morder o pescoço dela. Ela pula para trás, mas ele ataca ela mais uma vez, dessa vez mordendo a parte da frente do casaco dela. Ela está com a varinha em mãos agora, e vai usá-la quando Remus estica o braço, segurando-a fortemente sobre o peito dele, empurrando ela para trás, fora do alcance do homem, antes de atacá-lo com toda a força.

Chocada, Lily assiste os dois homens socando um ao outro, como se fossem trouxas.

Felizmente, Remus parece ter a vantagem a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda a machuca ver o Remus infringir tanta dor em alguém. Lily começa a sentir pena do outro homem, quando ele começa a chorar como se fosse um cachorro a cada soco sucessivo que recebe. Isso até a Lily ouvir um estalo, e ver o Remus rolando para longe dele, manchando a neve envolta dele com o sangue dele.

"Isso é ridículo." ela diz para si mesma, e aponta a varinha dela ao oponente. Antes que ele tenha a oportunidade de atacar o Remus novamente, os braços e pernas dele estão amarrados bem apertados, e ele é forçado a ficar deitado na neve, rosnando e se contorcendo.

"Remus!" ela chama, enquanto fica de joelhos ao lado dele. "Mova as suas mãos, deixe-me ver." Ele faz o que ela pediu, e Lily fica aliviada a ver que ela pode curá-lo com os conhecimentos médicos que ela tem. Depois que ela o conserta, os dois se viram para a figura selvagem amordaçada, que ainda se debate na neve.

"Você queria alguma coisa?" Lily pergunta friamente, com a varinha apontada no rosto do homem sujo, de modo ameaçador.

Ele lambe o lábio rachado dele, gemendo levemente de dor, mas os dentes dele ainda mantém um sorriso.

"Só queria dar uma mordida." ele diz, com um sotaque irlandês bem puxado.

Remus o chuta na costela, e o homem solta um gemido muito parecido com o choro de um cachorro. "Mantenha as suas patas para você mesmo."

"Ha! Eu sei o que você é. Não negue, você também quer. Eu, pelo menos, não escondo quem _eu_ sou." Então ele vira a atenção para Lily. "É com ele que você _realmente_ tem que tomar cuidado, _jovem_. _Fingindo_ ser manso."

Lily gira o pulso, mandando o homem voando para o outro lado da rua, batendo contra a parede de tijolos do Cabeça de Javali.

"As mordaças vão sumir em uma hora. Tomara que seja tempo suficiente."

"Só leva 5 minutos para voltarmos a Casa dos Gritos."

"Eu quis dizer para as bolas dele congelarem." ela diz com maldade, e então se vira para o Remus de repente, com toda a gentileza que ela possui. "Você está bem?"

"Na verdade, a minha mão..." ele começa, levantando-a para que ela possa ver. Está roxa e inchada em vários lugares. Ele quebrou alguns dedos com os socos dele. "Eu mesmo consertaria, mas…"

"Mas você não pode usar a sua mão da varinha para apontar para a própria mão, para curá-la, eu sei." ela diz, enquanto cura os ossos pequenininhos. "O inchaço vai sair naturalmente, quando o seu corpo perceber que os ossos não estão mais inchados. Mas isso pode ajudar." Ela gira a varinha dela na direção do chão. Uma bola de neve perfeitamente esférica flutua no ar, para que ele a use para manter a mão dele resfriada.

"Por que ele não usou uma varinha?" ela pergunta confusa, pegando a sacola do álcool esquecido.

"Lobisomens preferem o ataque físico."

"Mesmo assim, você deveria ter usado a sua."

"Eu sei. Eu acho que esqueci."

"Esqueceu que era um bruxo?"

"Não é tão difícil… Eu também sou um lobisomem." Lily não entenderia uma luta; uma luta de _verdade_, não um dos duelos complicados dela, que requerem concentração, habilidade, e controle. Em uma luta, você simplesmente perde o controle, perde a visão de tudo. Você é somente cru, nu para ver a pior parte de si mesmo. A parte que nunca mente…

Remus nunca luta tão forte, a não ser que seja contra outro lobisomem… porque é como se ele estivesse lutando contra algo que ele realmente odeia, a _única_ coisa que ele realmente odeia. _Ele mesmo_. Forçado a encarar os demônios internos dele, ele ataca como ele jamais faria.

Ele se arrepende que a Lily tenha visto ele tão… feral. As palavras do homem correm pelos ouvidos dele, e ele só pode esperar que a pequena e doce Lily as esqueça. _"Não negue, você também quer." "É com ele que você realmente tem que tomar cuidado, jovem. Fingindo ser manso."_

Durante a estadia dele na escola, ele era conhecido como o maroto 'bonzinho', e em comparação, ele realmente foi. _Bom_. Você também seria, se não quisesse que alguém descobrisse quem… não,_ o quê_ você realmente é. Enquanto seja verdade que ele é menos inclinado para a malevolência do que os outros, e tinha os trabalhos de monitor para se preocupar; aquela _bondade_ era uma cortina de fumaça. Tentando esconder quem ele realmente é. Ele estava _fingindo_, justamente como o vagabundo disse.

Ele não é muito consistente. Ele quer que as pessoas pensem que ele é bom, mas quando eles pensam desse jeito, eles gostariam que elas vissem a verdade. Ele se lembra daquela noite, da festa dos Prewitt; ele tentou convencer a Lily que ele não é aquele cara legal que ela e os outros achavam. Agora, ele deseja desesperadamente que ela não leve a sério o comentário do homem, que pode destruir a crença dela nele.

Ele sente o braço dela se cruzar no dele, e puxar ele para longe da cena. O silêncio ainda paira. O único som existente, vem da neve sendo esmagada no pé deles. As últimas palavras ditas ainda flutuam pelo ar, como um fantasma provocativo. Mas o que ele pode falar?

"Me desculpa." ele fala baixinho. Desculpa por fingir? Desculpa por ela estar vendo ele nesse estado? Desculpa por ser um lobisomem? Desculpa por deixar que ela se associasse com ele, embora ele soubesse melhor? Ele não sabe.

"Nada disso foi culpa sua." ela diz, pulando graciosamente pelo caminho manchado de sangue, antes de segurar o braço dele novamente. Remus simplesmente pisa nele.

"Lily," ele começa, incerto. "Sobre o que ele disse..." Bem, essa parece ser a forma mais desajeitada de introduzir o assunto, mas pelo menos ele introduziu.

"É verdade?"

"O quê?" Uma parte dele desmorona, provavelmente o coração dele. Ela imagina se é verdade? E aqui está ele, desejando (em segredo, óbvio) que ela fosse obstinada a favor dele, para que quando ele fizesse os protestos inúteis dele, ela os espantasse, e ele pudesse, pelo menos, dizer que tentou. Agora, o que ele vai fazer?

"O que ele disse é verdade?" Ela pára de caminhar para olhar para ele, com os olhos muito grande e muito verdes para que ele diga qualquer coisa sensível.

"Eu… Eu..."

"Remus, existe algum motivo pelo o qual eu não _deveria_ confiar em você? Eu só vou te dar essa oportunidade uma vez. Qualquer outra vez que você tentar se destruir, eu vou me recusar a ouvir."

Ele pensa sobre isso por um longo tempo. Não, é claro que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para machucá-la, enganá-la, mas…

"Eu já te machuquei." ele admite, baixinho.

"Você queria?"

"Não."

"Eu posso depender de você para me ajudar, caso eu precise de ajuda? Se eu tiver algum problema, eu posso te procurar?"

"É claro."

"Então o que ele disse realmente não importa." ela começa a caminhar novamente, e dessa vez ele permite o silêncio. As palavras que flutuam no ar dessa vez são muito mais agradáveis e confortantes.

XXXX

"Vocês acabaram de conversar, ou eu devo voltar mais tarde?" ela pergunta maliciosamente quando eles retornam. A reunião perturbante, combinada com o insulto de ser enxotada, e então ser atacada por um lobisomem louco, parecem se juntar para esquentar o temperamento dela. Remus acha que ela estava com uma aparência triste quando saiu, mas agora que ela está de volta e teve tempo para pensar no assunto, ela parece estar muito furiosa.

"Não, entre, entre." Sirius a cumprimenta alegremente, sem se importar em negar a acusação súbita, ou fingir que isso o incomoda.

"O que aconteceu aí?" Peter pergunta, apontando para o casaco dela. Tanto a Lily como Remus não perceberam que eles estavam todos rasgados. Agora que ele está realmente olhando, o casaco dela está rasgado e a camisa dela está amarrotada e com vários botões faltando.

Ela olha para ele, pedindo permissão para relatar o que aconteceu. Ele balança os ombros apaticamente, dando permissão para fazer o Sirius se sentir culpado com a pequena dose de verdade. "Um lobisomem decidiu me atacar quando estávamos voltando." ela explica da forma mais fácil possível, mas ainda deixando o desgosto dela claro. "Aparentemente, eu sou muito tentadora para o meu próprio bem." Ela cruza os braços, enquanto Remus suspira e balança a cabeça. Essas _não_ são as palavras que ele teria utilizado.

"Atacar?" James e Sirius dizem ao mesmo tempo, e juntos os olhares deles mudam do casaco da Lily para o Remus, com os olhos se estreitando.

"Um lobisomem diferente." Remus diz calmamente, sem quebrar o contato visual furioso. "Mas muito obrigado pela demonstração impressionante de confiança." ele diz, enquanto retira a capa dele, revelando as mangas ensangüentadas.

Lily abre uma garrafa, e conjura dois copos magicamente, antes de ficar ao lado do Remus e encher os copos de bebida para eles.

"Saúde," ela diz, erguendo o copo dela em saudação ao favorito atual dela. Ele ergue o dele e eles brindam. Remus bebe o que quer que seja que a Lily colocou no copo dele em um gole só, e o coloca em cima da superfície mais próxima.

"Mas vocês não precisam se sentir culpados por largarem ela sozinha, ela soube lidar muito bem com a situação." Remus continua, enquanto Lily ajeita a gravata e a blusa dele. "Eu, pelo contrário, saí com um nariz quebrado."

"E uma mão." Lily adiciona, pegando a varinha dela para reparar o rasgo do casaco dela, e limpar as manchas de sangue da camisa dela.

"Obrigado."

"Disponha, Remus. Eu acho que vou para o outro quarto para consertar a minha roupa."

"Muito bem." ele responde. Ele sabe, assim como o restante do grupo, que isso é somente uma desculpa para sair do quarto. É claro que a Lily vai se refazer, mas pode ser um processo mais rápido se ela não tiver que olhar para eles.

Chateada por ela e pelo Remus, ela caminha na direção da porta, sem olhar nenhuma vez para os outros. Ela está quase chegando na porta, quando ela retorna, pega o copo, enche novamente, e bebe tudo de novo.

"Cariad?"

"_Cachau bant_." ela fala baixo, antes de sair.

"O que você acha que foi aquilo?" Peter pergunta, assim que uma porta em outra parte da casa é fechada.

"Eu acho que Galês. Não posso traduzir corretamente, mas eu ouvi o mesmo tom quando me disseram para inserir algumas coisas grandes e desagradáveis, em alguns lugares bem sensíveis." Sirius comenta, mascarando o que quer que ele esteja sentindo com uma indiferença casual, enquanto ele enche mais um copo de bebida.

"Uma frase bem curta para um sentimento tão grande." Peter racionaliza. "Talvez ela só estivesse mandando você se..."

"Sim, obrigado, Peter, eu já entendi." diz o homem lindo; com a máscara escorrendo levemente, para mostrar um pouco de irritação.

"Quem fez isso? O que aconteceu?" James pergunta.

Remus balança os ombros. "Um vagabundo. Nunca tinha visto antes. Nos seguiu quando saímos do Cabeça de Javali, e tentou morder o pescoço dela. Ele ainda está lá fora, amarrado na rua, se vocês quiserem cuidar dele."

A luta interna momentânea fica clara no rosto do James, enquanto ele contempla a idéia irresistível. O olhar dele move de aonde a Lily foi, para lá fora, aonde ele sabe que o homem está. Decisões, decisões…

Entretanto, Sirius não tem dificuldade nenhuma de fazer a decisão _dele_. Ele se levanta da cadeira com um sorriso malevolente. "Eu acho que vou dar uma pequena caminhada na neve." ele diz suavemente, removendo as lindas abotoaduras prateadas dele, e rolando as mangas.

James fecha o punho, dando um último e longo olhar na direção da rua do lado de fora, antes de finalmente decidir ir atrás da Lily.

Sirius tira a gravata de seda, e a joga sem o mínimo cuidado no chão, antes de abrir os primeiros botões da camisa dele. Enquanto ele caminha, ele pára e coloca uma mão no ombro do Remus.

"Eu não quis te ofender, Aluado." ele diz honestamente. "É claro que você jamais faria aquilo com ela, mas… eu entenderia caso você tivesse feito."

"Porque eu sou um lobisomem?" Remus rosna.

Sirius parece gostar da reação ardente do amigo dele, e repete com uma frieza oposta, "Porque você é um _homem_."

Remus rola os olhos para o sorriso libidinoso do amigo dele. Entretanto, quando Sirius sai pela porta, a expressão dele se altera drasticamente; os olhos dele parecem ter aquele brilho maníaco novamente.

Remus _quase_ se sente mal pelo homem amarrado na neve.

XXXXX

A/N: Até que não demorei muito para postar um capítulo tão grande quanto esse, não é? **O próximo é o último capítulo postado pela autora, mas não quer dizer que a fic acabou, simplesmente que alcançamos a original**.

Ainda não comecei a tradução do próximo capítulo, que tem em torno de 50 páginas (esse tem 49 páginas, só para vocês poderem comparar...). Porém, aviso que, depois que eu tiver acabado de traduzí-lo, só irei postar quando esse capítulo tiver um mínimo de 20 reviews. Realmente quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo.


	57. 56: Intimidador Perdoado

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 56: Intimidador Perdoado**_

Lily está deitada de lado, de costas para ele. James percebe que limparam a cama desde a última vez que ele a viu; provavelmente a dois minutos atrás, antes da Lily se permitir tocar nela.

Ele sabe que ela deve ter ouvido a porta abrir, mas ela não olha para ele. Ele caminha pelo quarto lentamente, deixando que ela se acostume com a idéia que ele não vai abandoná-la, mesmo com o tratamento frio dela. Ele se senta na ponta da cama por alguns instantes, antes de colocar a mão no ombro dela.

Ela rola na direção dele, mas ainda olha decididamente para outra direção. Ele gostaria que ela conversasse com ele. Ele olha a camisa rasgada dela com angústia, preocupação e raiva.

'Acabe com ele por mim, Sirius.' ele pensa furiosamente, e não tem dúvida que isso vai ser feito, e muito bem feito. Ele se permite dar um pequeno sorriso triunfante as custas do bastardo. James fica feliz que ele nunca esteve no alvo do Sirius. Com certeza, Sirius tem um temperamento explosivo, e de vez em quando lida com os amigos dele bem raivosamente, mas desgraçados são os inimigos dele, que tem que lidar com o calor verdadeiro da fúria dele. O que quer que esse homem tenha feito com a Lily, James tem certeza que ele vai pagar com muitos juros.

Ele quer perguntar o que aconteceu realmente, mas não sabe como que o conhecimento vai beneficiá-los, exceto pelo fato de satisfazer a curiosidade dele. Além disso, ele não consegue se forçar a perguntar. Está claro que ela não quer falar sobre isso.

Realmente não tem muita coisa que ele possa fazer por ela, infelizmente, exceto ficar aqui sentado ao lado dela.

Os minutos passam em silêncio, e ele está ficando mais e mais incomodado com a ociosidade. Olhando em volta do quarto, ele transfigura algumas farpas de uma cadeira quebrada em botões, e os flutua até eles. Ele é inútil com os feitiços caseiros meticulosos, como costurar, então ele decide que um feitiço de adesão é o suficiente por enquanto. Ele conserta o rasgo no casaco dela, entes de recolocar os botões na camisa dela. Ela não fala nada, e ele também não.

Lentamente e sem usar magia, ele abotoa a camisa dela, pausando depois de cada botão, antes de mover para o seguinte. Finalmente, ela vira o rosto para olhar para ele. Os olhos dela estão levemente frios, mas o olhar está arruinado pela vermelhidão e o brilho de lágrimas, mas se elas já foram derramadas ou não, ele não sabe.

"Você está bem?" ele começa suavemente. "Me desculpa por você ter sido..."

"Deixa para lá, eu estou bem." ela responde. "Eu não dou a mínima para aquilo."

"Não?"

"É claro que não. Não é a primeira vez que eu fui atacada, ou _abordada_, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei me virar." Mais uma vez, ela vira o rosto para olhar para o outro lado.

James não sabe se está convencido ou não, aliviado ou não. Se ela estiver falando a verdade, e ela está bem por ter sido abordada, como ela mesma disse, então deve ter alguma outra coisa que está deixando ela tão chateada assim.

Têm vários minutos de silêncio, antes que ela fale algo novamente, e a voz dela não está hostil ou sarcástica, como estava antes, mas é um sussurro, rouco e quase inaudível.

"O que foi?"

"O que foi o foi o quê?" ele responde num tom baixo idêntico. Ela ainda não o olha nos olhos, quando responde.

"O que foi que vocês acharam que não podiam dizer na minha frente? O que foi que vocês sentiram a necessidade de me expulsar, antes que pudessem discutí-lo com segurança?"

Então é isso. James está envergonhado em admitir que ele nem havia pensado nisso. Relembrando, ele pode perceber que Sirius fez aquilo de propósito, e que foi para mantê-la fora da conversa, mas…

"Não foi bem assim."

"Você já disse isso antes, James. Quando é que você vai parar de me tratar como uma criança?"

Uma criança? Ele admite que ele pode ser um pouco super protetor de vez em quando, mas é somente o jeito como ele é com ela. Quem não seria assim? Mas faz muito tempo desde que ele pensou nela como uma criança. Ele não levaria uma criança para a _cama_ dele, com certeza isso já é prova suficiente. Mas, de algum jeito, ele acha melhor não comentar isso nessa situação, e decide mudar de tática.

"Você se lembra daquela noite, quando você manteve um segredo para não ferir os sentimentos do Sirius?"

"Sim."

"E eu te fiz uma promessa de nunca fazer aquilo comigo, certo?"

"Sim."

"Bem, eu te prometo aqui e agora, exceto quando for confidencial, que eu não vou esconder nada importante de você."

Ela finalmente olha para ele. "Então por que me fizeram sair?"

"Bem..." ele começa envergonhado.

"Você não vai me contar, não é?" ela diz furiosamente, se sentando e cutucando ele no peito.

"Eu não posso. Não é que eu estou escondendo algo de você, é só que..."

"Só que o quê?"

"Não tem nada a ver com algo que você precise saber." ele tenta explicar, mas como que ele pode esclarecer sendo entregar nada? Dizer vai que vai estragar a surpresa, arruinaria que existe uma surpresa para ser arruinada. Não somente isso, mas ele também não pode se assegurar que ela vai gostar da surpresa. Ela pode simplesmente odiar a idéia. Mais motivo ainda para ele esconder isso dela até o último instante. "Quer dizer, nós não precisamos contar _tudo_ um para o outro, certo?"

Ela olha para ele de forma suspeita, mas pelo menos parece estar convencida, ou decidiu que é a vantagem estratégica dela ceder, e diz "Certo. É claro que ter os nossos próprios segredos não é uma coisa ruim."

James sabe que acabou de ser derrotado, e que a culpa é toda dele. É claro que, caso aquela regra se aplique para ele, então também se aplica para ela, dando uma desculpa para ela esconder coisas dele. Ele usou isso como desculpa para escapar dessa situação; ela vai tomar uma vantagem do tipo Sonserina para usar o máximo de vezes no futuro. Sabendo que ele perdeu, ele pensa amargamente que deveria ter jogado a carta do sexo.

Esse pensamento parece ativar algo na mente dele, liberando a sensação sentimental no cérebro dele. Talvez ele vá brincar jogar agora mesmo, afinal, eles estão em uma cama. Ele é o tipo de homem que gosta de levar qualquer situação ao máximo, e se ele vai ficar contrariado, ele pode pelo menos sair com algo da situação.

"Então, agora..." Ele sorri, enquanto começa a abrir deliberadamente a blusa que ele acabou de fechar com tanto cuidado.

"James Potter, o que você acha que está fazendo?" ela pergunta, com um sorriso igualmente divertido no rosto dela.

Embora ela saiba muito bem o que ele está fazendo, ele resolve respondê-la mesmo assim. "Espere para ver, eu te prometo que vai ser uma surpresa agradável." ele diz, beijando-a enquanto começa a tirar a camisa dele.

"Humm, James, espera." ela diz, se afastando. "Não enquanto os outros estão no outro quarto. E se alguém entrar aqui?"

James sabe que vai ser contraproducente para a campanha atual dele, se ele dissesse que não seria a primeira vez que pegariam ele fazendo sexo, então ele simplesmente continua.

"Você honestamente não quer isso?" ele pergunta, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. "Ou isso?" Ele move para o pescoço dela, empurrando ela de volta para os travesseiros.

'_Isso mesmo, você quer sim.'_ ele pensa de forma triunfante, enquanto ele sente as mãos dela se moverem para o peito dele, e então envolta do pescoço dele, e então no cabelo dele.

As coisas estão indo para uma direção muito promissora, até que o barulho de algo quebrando e alguém caindo venha do outro quarto. Lily ofega e se senta. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Quem se importa?"

Ela é distraída muito facilmente, esse é o problema dela. Ele quase que quer dizer 'presta atenção!' para ela, mas isso ia soar muito como um professor. Mas já é tarde demais mesmo, ela já pegou a camisa dela e está colocando.

Com o espaço embaixo dele tristemente vazio, James se abaixa na cama e resmunga de um jeito frustrado no travesseiro. Frustrado mais uma vez.

"Por quê?" ele choraminga. O mundo parece conspirar contra ele. Quando ele ouve a porta se abrir e fechar, ele sabe que ela saiu, e que o destino infeliz dele está selado.

Amargamente, ele se veste, mas não consegue voltar e se unir a eles. Ele odeia ter que fazer isso, mas precisa ser feito. Relutantemente, ele pensa em uma imagem repulsiva atrás da outra, até que a mente dele finalmente mostre um Horace Slughorn nu, que efetivamente, porém cruelmente, finaliza o crime horrendo dele.

O assassinato injusto e brutal de uma ereção perfeitamente boa.

Ele esfrega os olhos e suspira. Ele tem certeza que esse tipo de decepção não faz bem para a saúde dele. Balançando a perna esquerda, ele sai do quarto, pensando que a vida é cruel, assim como a bruxa que deixa um bruxo saliente…

XXXX

Quando Lily entra na sala, ela vê Remus balançando a cabeça para o Peter, que está no chão no meio de uma pilha de madeira e vidros quebrados. Sangue e conhaque se unem na mão do Peter.

"O que aconteceu?" Lily pergunta, alarmada.

"Nada." Remus diz, apertando o nariz dele, como se ele tivesse uma dor de cabeça. "A cadeira simplesmente não agüentou ele, só isso."

A cadeira se quebrou. Ele deveria estar segurando um copo de conhaque, que também quebrou, e o cortou, quando ele caiu no chão.

Ela primeiro limpa o vidro espalhado, e então levanta a mão do Peter, para inspecioná-la. Ela retira alguns cacos e cura os cortes. "Pobre Peter." ela sussurra. Ela pega a varinha dela, e a cadeira se reúne para a mesma desculpa esfarrapa de assento que ela era antes.

"Seria mais útil como lenha." Remus opina.

"Mais alguma coisa?" ela pergunta, esticando a mão para ajudar ele a se levantar.

"Não mesmo. Só bati com a cabeça bem forte." Peter diz, enquanto ela o senta no sofá.

"Está doendo? Eu posso te dar algo para a dor."

Peter aparenta estar levemente surpreso, e sorri, "Sim, certo."

Remus rola os olhos. "Imbecil." ele diz, mas também sorri enquanto vê a Lily procurar uma poção de alívio da dor. Enquanto ela cuida do Peter, ela pensa no James. Ele tentou suavizar a situação, e ela tem que admitir que ele fez bem. Mas ele ainda não falou nada sobre os dois assuntos principais que ela comentou. Ele evitou falar sobre qualquer que seja o assunto pelo qual ela foi forçada sair, e evitou também o tópico dela ser tratada como uma criança. Mas ela não iria acreditar em nada que ele dissesse mesmo. Ela sabe o que ele faz; ela vê isso o tempo todo. Constantemente, ele está fazendo pequenas coisas que condescendam a pouca idade dela, embora ele seja apenas 5 anos mais velho. Talvez ele ganha alguma satisfação em ser capaz de tratar alguém do jeito que Moody o trata; como um subalterno confiável e valioso, mas sendo um subalterno.

XXX

"O que aconteceu aqui?" James pergunta com mau humor, quando entra na sala.

"Ele está bem." Remus diz. "Ele só está tirando o máximo de vantagem que ele pode da situação."

"Não posso culpá-lo." James diz. Ele também se aproveitou de algumas situações. É bom que tomem conta de você de vez em quando. Mesmo assim, o Peter ter caído de bunda no chão custou ao James o que seria uma atividade muito gratificante com a Lily e, por isso, ele está amargo.

"Aonde está o Sirius?" Lily pergunta, procurando na sala.

Todos os três homens balançam os ombros, e mantém a boca sabiamente fechada.

"Ele simplesmente foi embora? Ele não disse aonde ele estava indo?"

"Ele mencionou que ele ia dar uma caminhada." Peter diz, com uma honestidade escolhida cuidadosamente, que James sabe que a Lily teria admirado, caso ela soubesse a verdade que está escondida.

"Oh. Ele não está chateado comigo não, não é?" ela pergunta, virando para o James. Ele balança a cabeça, confuso sobre qual motivo que Sirius teria para ficar chateado com ela.

"Pelo o que eu disse." ela diz culpada, respondendo a pergunta implícita dele. Remus ri.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele já está acostumado com isso, depois de uma vida inteira de canalhice."

Mas Lily dificilmente é como uma das amantes dispensadas do Sirius, James pensa. Mas mesmo que isso tenha magoado ele, ele com certeza já esqueceu. James enche um copo de bebida para ele e para o Remus. "Peter? Quer outro?" ele pergunta, conjurando um novo copo para o amigo.

"Obrigado."

Lily dá uma tossida. Ele vira para ela e vê que ela está com um copo vazio na mão dela. Envergonhado, ele enche o copo dela, porem em menos quantidade do que ele havia colocado para ele e os rapazes. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, insatisfeita.

"Eu não quero que você beba _muito_." ele diz, ganhando uma cara feia como resposta. Ele rapidamente continua, "Só para que eu não me sinta culpado por abusar de você mais tarde." Então ele dá o sorriso mais charmoso de Capitão de Quadribol, e espera que funcione.

Ela sorri. "Boa desculpa, Potter.", ela diz, beijando a bochecha dele. Ele já aprendeu isso sobre a Lily. Mesmo que ela saiba que estão mentindo para ela, ela está disposta a perdoar, contanto que a desculpa seja inteligente. Ela admira a astúcia mais do que a franqueza, uma característica bem diferente dos Grifinórios.

"Graças a Merlin, nós estamos salvos." Peter diz. O grupo ri e a conversa continua por alguns minutos.

XXXX

"Algum de vocês conhece um homem chamado Henry Bright?" Remus finalmente pergunta para todos no aposento. Já faz algum tempo que ele vem querendo perguntar isso para os amigos dele, talvez um deles se lembre. Ele ainda não conheceu o neto do chefe dele, e futuro dono das Velas Bright. Talvez se ele conhecer o homem, isso ative a memória dele.

"Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar..." James comenta, com a testa enrugada.

"Eu também, mas não consigo me lembrar aonde foi."

"Oh, não perca o seu tempo com ele, Remus. Sério, a sociedade toda é louca." Lily diz, comovidamente e suavemente.

As sobrancelhas do Remus se erguem em surpresa. Talvez eles estejam pensando em Henry Brights diferentes.

"Você está falando do Henry Bright, que faz parte da comissão do PAX, e é um dos grandes doadores da Sociedade para a Captura e Destruição de Mestiços Perigosos, não está?" ela pergunta.

Remus fica pálido, com olhos arregalados com um medo repentino. Lily está ao lado dele em um instante. "Remus, o que foi?" ela pergunta, esfregando o braço dele.

"Desculpa, eu não deveria ter dito nada."

Ele sorri fracamente para ela. "Não. Eu estou bem. Eu acho que nós estamos falando de homens diferentes." Pelo menos, ele _deseja_ desesperadamente que estejam.

XXXX

"Talvez você esteja se referindo ao nosso antigo colega de turma." James sugere. Ele procurou em alguns arquivos empoeirados na mente dele, e finalmente encontrou o arquivo.

Tanto Remus como Peter ainda parecem incapazes de visualizar a pessoa, então James esclarece o mais diplomaticamente o possível, "Nós costumávamos chamar ele de _Hank_..." Ele não ousa continuar essa frase na frente da Lily. Se ela descobrir como que eles _realmente_ chamavam o garoto, ou pior, o que eles costumavam _fazer_ com ele, ela ficaria furiosa.

"Oh, eu me lembro!" Peter diz, alegre. James vira o rosto para ele, com os olhos implorando que ele não fale nada. Os pedidos dele passam despercebidos, e James se encolhe enquanto o amigo dele continua. "Velho Hanky, o Vendedor de Meleca! A gente costumava assoar o nariz toda vez que passávamos por ele! Era um pirralho metido a besta, achando que era melhor do que todo mundo. Oh, você se lembra daquela vez que nós mandamos uma dúzia de lenços sujos, com formato de rosas, para ele no dia dos Namorados? Nós assoamos os nossos narizes até sangrar por uma semana, para ter material suficiente."

James esconde o rosto nas mãos. Ele vai pagar por isso mais tarde.

"Ah, aquilo que era vida. Imagino o que o velho Melecão está fazendo agora. Ou o John, o Cabeça de Papel Higiênico, ou Richard 'Pinto Fedido' Connors." Peter, completamente alheio ao desespero crescente do amigo dele, continua e continua, recitando uma lista de nomes que parece ser infinita, de pessoas que eles atormentaram quando estavam em Hogwarts. James se encolhe mais e mais, com cada nome novo, com cada atrocidade nova. E justamente quando James acha que não pode piorar, piora.

"Oh, e é claro, o oleoso em pessoa, _Snivellus_ Snape!"

Inacreditavelmente pior.

"Pontas, você se lembra daquela vez, depois dos NOMs? Você colocou ele de cabeça para baixo no ar, e mostrou a cueca dele para toda a escola? Muito bom! Eu nunca vi você rir tanto a sua vida inteira!" Peter começa a rir com a memória. James, entretanto, está longe de ter vontade de rir.

Ela _sabe_. Agora ela sabe como que ele era uma pessoa horrível. Ele tinha esperanças que ela nunca descobrisse, que ela nunca soubesse que James era um daqueles importunadores arrogantes que ela odeia tanto. Ele tenta se preparar, porque ele tem certeza que a Lily vai ficar mais furiosa do que nunca.

Ele espera, prendendo a respiração, enquanto Peter cai em um silêncio nostálgico. Uma tranquilidade está preenchendo o aposento; o tipo que precede os maiores desastres. James finalmente ousa se virar para olhar para a Lily.

A expressão no rosto dela é impossível de ler, embora os olhos dela estão travados nos dele. Lentamente, ela se levanta e sai do aposento, como se ela estivesse sonhando. Talvez seja isso que ela esteja esperando, que nada disso seja real, que ela vai acordar e perceber que isso não aconteceu. Com certeza, é isso que _ele_ espera.

A tempestade parece ter saído da sala para ficar furiosa sozinha. James suspira e coloca as mãos no rosto. Remus caminha até ele, oferecendo as condolências em uma forma de mais um copo generoso de conhaque. Então, decidindo que isso não é o suficiente, ele pega o copo do James para ele mesmo, e dá a garrafa toda para o James, que toma um longo gole, antes de atirar a tampa na cabeça do Peter.

"Muito bem feito, Rabicho, você acabou de me deixar em sérios apuros!" ele diz infantilmente, como se Peter tivesse feito fofoca sobre ele com a Monitora Chefe. O que, se eles pensarem bem, foi o que ele acabou de fazer.

XXXX

Lily não percebe que ela tinha agido, até bater com a cabeça no teto baixo da passagem secreta. Se ela estivesse pensando, ela teria saído pela porta da frente, para poder voltar para o castelo como uma corça.

Os pés dela a levam até o quarto do Monitor Chefe, onde ela fica parada, piscando para o retrato algumas vezes, até se lembrar que ela tem que bater. Ela bate, lentamente e constantemente. Ela deve ter batido na porta umas 20 vezes, com o mesmo passo. Rupert provavelmente não está lá, mas isso não parece ser um motivo bom o suficiente para ela parar.

_Bate._

Pausa.

_Bate._

Pausa.

_Bate…_

O retrato abre repentinamente, e Lily se sente como se tivesse perdido o sentido da vida dela. O que ela deve fazer agora, se ela não pode mais bater na porta?

"Lily?" Rupert pergunta, com o cabelo pingando de um banho recente, ou talvez interrompido. "Merlin, você me assustou. Entra, deixa só eu acabar de me vestir."

Ela entra obedientemente.

"Você ia fazer um buraco no retrato. Não acho que isso iria agradar o Jiggerus, ainda bem que ele não estava."

"Quem?"

"Jiggerus, o Contente, que fica no retrato que dá acesso ao meu quarto. E não deixe que o nome dele te engane, pois ele é tão feliz quanto uma bruxa velha com hemorróidas."

"Oh..."

"O que foi? O que há de errado?"

"Nada, eu acho." ela responde.

"Deve ter algo, pelo jeito que você estava batendo na porta."

"Eu só estou furiosa, só isso."

Rupert olha para ela, de cima para baixo, aparentemente sem estar convencido que ela esteja tão furiosa quanto ela diz. Ela parece estar calma. "Você sabe esconder isso bem." ele diz, com um pouco de divertimento na voz dele. "Por que, ou com quem, você está furiosa?"

"Com alguém que não existe."

"Bem, se ele não existe, então você não tem problema algum, não é?"

"Exatamente. Você compreende o meu dilema."

"Na verdade, não." ele confessa, colocando uma camisa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estou sendo completamente injusta, só isso." ela diz, se jogando no sofá dele. Nostradamus vê isso como uma oportunidade, e pula no colo dela, ronronando por atenção. "Alguém fez algo a muito tempo atrás, e só agora que eu descobri. Gritar com ele agora seria inútil, porque ele não é mais a mesma pessoa."

"Bem, se foi a muito tempo, e ele não é mais desse jeito, então porque você está furiosa com isso?"

"Sim, eu _sei_ disso. É a minha lógica também, só que eu estou tendo muita dificuldade em igualar a prática com a teoria."

Rupert se senta ao lado dela. Eles ficam em silêncio por um instante, antes que ele se vire para olhar para ela, cheirando.

"Você andou… bebendo?" ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"Não!" ela exclama, ofendida pela sugestão. E então ela se lembra. "Oh, espera, sim, eu bebi."

Rupert bufa. "Está sentindo o efeito, é?"

"Eu acho que não..." ela diz. Bem, talvez tenha uma pequena quantidade de zumbidos na mente dela. Ela achava que era raiva até agora, mas ela tem que considerar a possibilidade que tenha sido causado pelo conhaque. "Você acha que eu possa estar reagindo de forma exagerada porque eu não estou completamente sóbria?"

"Eu não diria isso. Eu não sei quem é essa pessoa, ou o que ele fez. E mesmo que você esteja, como você disse, não completamente sóbria, você não deixaria o seu temperamento tomar conta de você. Pelo menos você está vendo a situação pelo o quê ela realmente é."

"Mas o que eu faço?"

"O que pode ser feito?"

"Nada." ela responde, suspirando. "Nada, exceto me trancar para que eu não reaja de uma forma injusta com quem não merece. Eu que estou com problemas, não ele."

"Pronto." Rupert aprendeu há muito tempo como lidar com a Lily. Tudo que ele tem que fazer é fazer várias perguntas até que ela descubra por si mesma o que é melhor; uma tática, que ele descobriu, que funciona com quase todas as mulheres. "Eu ofereceria que você se escondesse aqui, só que eu estou esperando uma companhia."

"Você tem que se barbear." ela comenta, mexendo na barba.

"Eu sei. Não me barbeio desde Quinta de manhã."

"Quem é?"

"Srta. Clara, da Corvinal."

"Ooh… dá gosto olhar para ela."

"Eu sei. E, se você sair, eu não vou ter só que ficar olhando."

"Certo, certo." ela diz, tirando o gato do colo dela e se levantando. "Por um acaso, você tem um rádio?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Se você não quiser usar ele hoje a noite, eu posso pegar ele emprestado?"

"Claro. O seu Euphrates vai falar hoje a noite."

"Eu sei, eu prometi ouvir."

Com um beijo (levemente arranhado) na bochecha, e um tapa na bunda, Rupert a leva para o retrato.

Quando ela cai na cama dela, ela encara as cortinas. "Não tem problema nenhum. Você está criando uma situação onde não tem nada. Está no passado, não importa, não tem nada que possa ser feito." ela fala sozinha.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele fez todas aquelas coisas terríveis, e sem dúvida mais ainda. Ela não está surpresa com isso, não quando ela pensa sobre isso. Ela sabe que o James tem isso dentro dele; ele tem um senso de orgulho agora, que pode ter sido facilmente visto como arrogante e convencido na juventude dele. Mesmo hoje em dia ele pode ser cruel, quando ele quer insultar as pessoas que ele não gosta. Ele é um bruxo incrivelmente poderoso, muito brilhante, e um maroto por natureza. Com a completa depravação do Sirius estimulando ele, ela não está surpresa que ele tenha sido um terror quando era mais jovem. Faz todo o sentido; sentido perfeito, inevitável, e miserável.

Mas ele não é desse jeito agora, ela argumenta consigo mesma. As crianças são tolas e malvadas, mas elas amadurecem. O James que ela ama agora não é o James que atormentou Henry Bright e todos os outros. Ele é um Auror e professor excelente, bondoso, poderoso, carinhoso e determinado.

_Severus. E quanto a ele?_

A única vez que ela o viu na escola foi no sétimo ano dele. Nessa época, James tinha se tornado Monitor Chefe e claramente tinha amadurecido. Ela não viu o James atormentá-lo, e nem o Severus mencionou nada sobre isso, não que ele _jamais_ fosse admitir algo desse tipo.

Se ele não tivesse sido tão atormentado na escola, será que ele teria se unido ao Lorde das Trevas, para finalmente encontrar um lugar onde fosse aceito?

"Não, Lily." ela se reprova. Ela _tem_ que parar de procurar desculpas por ele. E com certeza ela não deveria estar culpando as pessoas que ela ama, pela decisão do Severus. Mesmo que ele tenha crescido sem amor na casa dele, mesmo que ele tenha sido atormentado na escola, ele ainda teve a escolha. Ele escolheu a vingança, em vez de erguer o ombro e passar direto. Amargurado, ele escolheu o poder e o ódio, em vez de perdão e amor.

"Por quê?" Têm outros caminhos. Ele não estava completamente sozinho; ele tinha ela, a família dela. Eles o amavam.

Ela bufa com mau humor. _Sim, o amor de uma sangue-ruim e da família trouxa dela_. Para que serve isso? Só daria motivos aos colegas Sonserinos dele o alienarem.

"Pobre Severus." ela sussurra, sem querer. Seria muito mais simples para os dois se eles simplesmente odiassem um ao outro.

Com um suspiro, ela liga a rádio dos bruxos e ouve o relatório do Weyland.

XXXX

"...quando, _mais uma vez_ Rabicho arruina tudo, quebrando a maldita cadeira!" James reclama em voz alta e bêbado, para o Sirius. "Quando eu percebi, ela já estava fora dos meus braços, e cuidado do 'ferido'." Ele fala essa palavra com uma grande dose de sarcasmo, acompanhada por cotações no ar. "E eu fiquei lá, com a varinha a postos, e nada para fazer com ela."

"Ele não fez de propósito. Rabicho é só desastrado naturalmente." Sirius concilia. Remus olha para o Sirius de uma forma que faz o Sirius pensar que o Peter não é tão inocente afinal.

"Puh!" ele chora indignado, respingando um pouco do velho Ogden no chão.

"Cuidado com o uísque de fogo, cara!" Sirius diz, pegando a garrafa e abrançando-a protetoramente nos braços dele. "Essa tem rótulo dourado, envelhecida 50 anos."

"Desculpa." James diz. "Viu só? _Eu_ consigo me desculpar quando a situação pede."

"Certo, me desculpa." Peter diz. "Merlin, que tempestade que você está fazendo."

"Você também faria uma, caso tivesse sido destituído, negado e delatado."

"Para com isso, foi uma oportunidade de muitas. Não é como se você não fizesse isso regularmente mesmo. Não deve fazer muito tempo desde a sua última transa."

"Tempo o suficiente!"

"Quanto _tempo_?"

"Desde de manhã."

"Oh, pobre coitado." Remus diz, sarcasticamente.

"Pobre coitado mesmo!" James concorda veementemente. O fogo parece arder mais alto, simpatizando com o temperamento do James. "Você pode ter certeza que não vai ter nenhuma atividade com a varinha para mim, por muuuuuuito tempo, graças a essa força de entropia de um-homem-só aqui." Ele aponta para o Peter de modo acusador. "Fazendo papel de amigo dos infernos com a minha vida amorosa!"

"Por mais frustrante que a situação deve ter sido para você, Pontas, você não acha que está fazendo muita comoção só por causa de uma pequena transa?"

"Falta de." James corrige. "Mas isso não é nem a metade! Fica pior."

Sirius ouve a explicação do James dos eventos que se seguiram. Embora ele não possa deixar de sorrir secretamente com as lembranças felizes, ele se contrai levemente, a favor do James.

"Quando ela ouviu a parte sobre Snape, ela simplesmente saiu. Não falou nada. Teria sido melhor se ela tivesse gritado comigo. Mas ela não gritou, não olhou de cara feia, não fez nada, exceto ir embora. Ela nem mesmo bateu a porta quando saiu."

"Oh, que merda."

"Por que você está fazendo tanta tempestade com Snape?" Peter pergunta.

"Você quer saber o porquê?" James começa, virando para o Peter. Sirius começa a entrar em pânico. Certamente ele não vai… "Porque ela am..."

Sirius coloca uma mão na boca do amigo dele, para impedí-lo de falar, encarando-o com frieza nos olhos. Ele preferiria ter usado a varinha dele, mas ele não teve tempo para tirar ela do bolso.

Ele _enlouqueceu_? James realmente ia admitir que ela ama o oleoso. Eles concordaram em nunca comentar sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo Dumbledore ou os amigos deles. É uma fraqueza do time que eles não querem exibir, um segredo vergonhoso que eles não ousam revelar.

_Não, não enlouqueceu_, Sirius pensa enquanto estuda o melhor amigo dele. _Só completamente embriagado_. Seria um desperdício utilizar Veritaserum no James, quando uísque de fogo funciona tão bem quanto. _'In vino veritas' e tudo mais_, ele pensa. (a/n)

"Ela vai voltar, Pontas." Sirius o assegura, inclinando perto dele para sussurrar, para que os outros não o ouçam. "Eu quase _matei_ ele, e ela ainda me atura, certo?"

James, ainda incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, por causa da mão do Sirius na boca dele, somente acena.

"Só dê um tempo para ela." Decidindo que é seguro, Sirius retira a mão dele e dá um tapa encorajador nas costas do James. "Então!" ele grita alto, para o resto do grupo. "Agora que eu voltei, nós podemos voltar a ficarmos alegres."

"Mas não tem mulher nenhuma aqui." Peter comenta, bem desnecessariamente. Sirius está sempre consciente do elemento feminino em qualquer equação.

"Notou bem, Rabicho, mas se você depender das mulheres para ficar feliz, você vai ter uma existência monótona e aflita."

XXXX

Lily está mordendo um pedaço de casco de árvore. Ela está na forma de corça, na frente da Casa dos Gritos, quando a atração do casco da árvore a dominou.

As orelhas dela vibram, e ela se vira rapidamente, para olhar para a Casa dos Gritos. Ela a encara por um instante. Ela está… ouvindo _cantoria_? A mente dela parece voltar para o modo humano, e ela fica menos encantada pelo casco, e mais intrigada pela cantoria. Ela se transforma de volta em Lily Evans, mas ao fazer isso ela perde a habilidade de ouvir o que ela estava ouvindo.

Pela segunda vez nessa noite, ela entra na Casa dos Gritos silenciosamente, curiosamente, cautelosamente, e intrometidamente. Ela caminha na direção da sala aonde ela havia deixado eles, ouvindo o tempo todo em uma confusão divertida. Claramente é uma música de bêbados, criada pelos próprios Marotos. O medidor está de acordo com o estilo do James, e a letra é exatamente o que ela esperaria de quatro garotos Grifinórios imaturos.

Eles cantam alternando, enquanto o restante mantém o ritmo batendo palma, sussurrando, batendo o pé, ou cantando "Dam Ba-Dum Ba-Dum". Se a Lily estivesse olhando para a sala, ela estaria vendo o Sirius conduzindo o grupo com a varinha dele, e faíscas douradas animadas voando pelo ar, enquanto ele os conduz.

Peter não consegue cantar afinado, então ele arrasta o tom alegremente, enquanto ele canta o verso dele.

"_Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório_

_Eu te digo o que eu ia fazer_

_Eu tomaria banho todos os dias_

_Para como merda não feder!_

_Se eu não fosse um Sonserino escorregadio_

_E se eu conseguisse me manter limpo_

_Eu possa ficar na minha vassoura, pra variar_

_E a taça de Quadribol ganhar"_

.

Os outros homens se juntam a ele em um tipo de um refrão.

.

"_Se eu fosse um Grifinório_

_Eu teria talento para voar_

_Mas eu sou um Sonserino_

_Então nem cagando eu posso voar!"_

.

James vem em seguida, cantando de forma tempestuosa, e relativamente afinado.

.

"_Eu gostaria de ser um Grifinório,_

_Mas não era para ser assim_

_Dói muito ter que admitir que_

_Eles são muito mais bonitos do que eu._

_Somente os homens da Grifinória_

_Que são adorados pelas mulheres,_

_Se eu não fosse um Sonserino_

_Eu poderia ter muito mais prazer."_

.

Novamente os outros acompanham.

.

"_Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório_

_Eu não seria um homem feio,_

_Mas eu sou um Sonserino,_

_E eu sou, infelizmente, eu sou!"_

.

Remus não canta, somente fala a parte dele com o ritmo, como se isso fosse uma conversa normal.

.

"_Agora, se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_(embora não pudesse nem mesmo se tentasse)_

_Eu poderia usar o meu cérebro, _

_Em vez de deixar ele vazio._

_Não tem como derrotar os Grifinórios,_

_No charme, aparência e talento,_

_Se eu fosse um deles,_

_Eu não seria um idiota estúpido."_

_._

"_Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_Eu tentaria ser um conquistador._

_Mas eu sou um Sonserino,_

_E eu não consigo, infelizmente, não consigo!"_

.

Peter canta outro verso.

"_Que vergonha que é ser,_

_Um bruxo Sonserino,_

_Se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_Uma garota poderia tocar no meu pinto._

_Se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_Ele poderia estar na ativa,_

_Mas não é porque eu sou um Sonserino…_

_Pelo menos essa é a minha justificativa."_

.

"Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório,

Eu não poderia negar que estou na secura,

Mas eu sou um Sonserino,

Então é verdade, infelizmente, é verdade!"

.

Remus joga a cabeça para trás, e solta um longo uivo "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", enquanto James começa no próximo verso.

.

"_Como, como eu gostaria de ser um Grifinório,_

_Então eu não seria resignado._

_Mas como um Sonserino eu devo_

_Me refugiar com os meus semelhantes._

_As nossas mulheres não tem valor,_

_E novamente somos inferiores._

_E, infelizmente não temos a mínima chance_

_Com as mulheres Grifinórias."_

_._

"_Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_Eu não estaria condenado ao nada,_

_Mas eu sou um Sonserino,_

_Então eu estou, infelizmente, estou!"_

.

O barítono do Sirius tem um vibrato surpreendentemente agradável.

.

"_Me colocar na Grifinória,_

_Seria um desperdício lastimoso,_

_Eu me destacaria tão odioso,_

_Porque todos eles têm gosto superior_

_Os Grifinórios sempre parecem emitir_

_Poder, fascinação e classe._

_A única coisa que os Sonserinos emitem,_

_São odores terríveis da bunda!"_

_._

"_Oh, se eu fosse um Grifinório,_

_Eu não teria cheiro de peido,_

_Mas eu sou um Sonseriiiiiiiiiiiiiiino._

_E eu tenho. Infelizmente! Eu tenho!"_

Todos eles cantam o último verso em um coro nada harmonioso, segurando a última nota até o final. Sirius descendo um oitavo, para dar um som jazz a ela.

Lily se silencia, e escorrega pela parede, tremendo com a hilaridade disso tudo. Ela jamais vai admitir isso para eles, mas ela gostou da música horrível, e colapsa com a risada, por causa disso. Mas como eles não podem ouví-la, ela libera tudo, grandes gritos de risadas silenciosas. Ela começa a sentir medo pela vida dela, ela não consegue respirar uma quantidade de ar suficiente, porque ela está rindo muito, mas finalmente ela consegue se acalmar. 'Então é por isso que dizem, "morrer de rir",' ela pensa.

Ela fica deitada no chão por um minuto, inalando e exalando lentamente, para ajustar a respiração dela. Ela começa a se sentar para limpar as lágrimas, quando ela vê um sapato preto brilhante no chão, ao lado dela. Dois, na verdade, sobressaindo de calças compridas muito bem gomadas. O olhar dela passa pelo resto do corpo dele, parando finalmente naqueles olhos cinza enigmáticos. Ela limpa as lágrimas de risada afobadamente, embora já seja tarde demais. Ele já viu.

XXXXX

Sirius se retira por motivos próprios, mas quando ele chega no corredor, ele pára, quase que tropeçando na ruiva deitada no chão. Os ombros dela estão tremendo levemente, e ela está respirando calmamente e profundamente. Quando ela se senta, ele vê as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

'_Oh, maldição, maravilha.'_ ele pensa sarcasticamente. Aparentemente, ela lidou com o desprazer dela com o James, só para voltar na hora errada. De todas as músicas que eles cantaram naquela noite, é claro que ela tinha que ouvir aquela.

Os olhos deles finalmente se encontram, e por um momento os olhares ficam travados um no outro. _Ah não_, ele pensa, enquanto ela morde o lábio e os ombros dela começam a tremer novamente. Ela vai chorar de novo, e está bem claro que ela está tentando se controlar.

XXXXX

É demais. Lily não consegue mais se controlar, e finalmente desiste. A expressão do Sirius, ou a falta de, é muito engraçada. Ela cai no chão, segurando o estômago, dando altas risadas silenciosas mais uma vez.

'_Ela está rindo_.' Sirius pensa, incrédulo. A garota está realmente _rindo_, porém silenciosamente. Aí está ela, no chão, chutando e rolando em toda a sua glória contente. Sirius daria tudo para realmente ouvir as risadas.

Ele enfeitiça a porta da sala para ser imperturbável, e retira o feitiço do silêncio da Lily, e as risadas dela são mais altas do que ele imaginava. É uma surpresa agradável.

Ele simplesmente se senta no chão na frente dela, com uma perna esticada e a outra curvada. Ele apóia o cotovelo no joelho, e coloca uma bochecha na palma da mão, e escuta contentemente, esperando que a risada se acalme, sem se importar de quando e se isso vai acontecer.

Ele nem mesmo tenta esconder o sorriso dele.

XXXX

"Oh, nossa." Lily respira, quando se acalma. Ela olha e vê que Sirius se juntou a ela no chão, se sentando o mais casual o possível, sorrindo impossivelmente enquanto ela riu como uma mulher louca. Raras são as vezes que ela viu um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele. Aquece o coração dela, e o sorriso dela ficar maior ainda (se é que isso é possível), fazendo com que o dele também aumente.

"Não pare." ele implora. "Você estava tão bem."

É verdade, e qualquer coisa pode fazer com que ela comece a rir novamente. O pedido do Sirius é o suficiente, e ela volta a rir, incapaz de impedir.

Depois de um tempo, ela tenta falar, "Aquilo… foi… tão..." Ela não consegue terminar a frase, porque ela cai em risadas mais uma vez. Isso completa a frase dela melhor do que qualquer palavra poderia.

Quando ela pára e se senta novamente, Sirius está entregando um lenço para ela. Ela o aceita de boa vontade, percebendo que o monograma só possui a primeira inicial dele, o _**B**_ de Black está ostensivamente ausente. Ela passa o lenço nos olhos calmamente, mas então decide não que tem mais jeito agora, e limpa o rosto inteiro dela, que está coberto de lágrimas.

"Você me pegou." ela admite, ainda sorrindo como uma boba, enquanto devolve o lenço. Ainda sorrindo, ele franze as sobrancelhas e balança a cabeça, como se disse 'pode ficar'. Ela guarda o lenço no bolso dela.

"Eu confesso, Cariad. Eu estou feliz por ter te pego."

"Não conta para os outros?"

"Como você quiser." ele diz, se levantando.

"Aonde você está indo?" ela pergunta.

Ele sorri marotamente, e em vez de responder, ele se transforma em um grande cachorro preto, e a derruba no chão, lambendo o rosto dela incessantemente.

"Sirius!" ela grita, tentando tirar o enorme cachorro de cima dela, enquanto luta contra outra leva de risos. Ela não tem sucesso em nenhum dos dois. Ele continua a lamber, e ela continua a rir.

"Sirius! Sirius, por favor!" ela esperneia. "Eu não consigo respirar!"

Isso não adianta de nada.

"Sirius, você vai me fazer mijar nas calças!" ela chora, sem certeza se a ameaça é verdadeira ou não. A fera finalmente desiste, e rosna de um jeito que pode ser confundido com uma risada. Então ele corre para o lado oposto, dando duas latidas, enquanto corre.

Ela limpa a baba do rosto dela com a manga do casaco, sem querer sujar o lindo lenço que ele deu para ela com baba de cachorro. Lily sorri sozinha, pensando que as mulheres não seriam tão loucas por ele se recebessem esse tipo de _beijos_ do Sirius Black.

Ela espera por mais um tempo, garantindo que ela está apresentável para ser vista por outras pessoas, que não sejam caninos violentos, antes que entre na sala. Ela vai até a porta, mas é repelida por ela.

"Ah, isso explica tudo." ela pensa, retirando o feitiço imperturbável. Ela pensou vagamente porque ninguém veio investigar no momento que o Sirius retirou o feitiço do silêncio.

Ela pode sentir o aposento ficar mais tenso quando ela entra; James fica visivelmente mais duro. Ela fica atrás dele, e passa as mãos pelo peito dele, apertando o torso dele, e beija a bochecha dele.

James parece estar quase que assustado, e se vira para olhar para ela, pensando se isso é algum truque.

"Desculpa por ter reagido de forma exagerada." ela diz baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para que os outros não possam ouvir. Os outros homens certamente aparentam estar chocados em como que o James se livrou dessa tão fácil. "Eu vou compensar você mais tarde por isso." ela promete, mordendo a orelha dele, e bagunçando o cabelo dele. O queixo do James realmente cai, e Remus e Peter aparentam estar indignados. Todos os três acham que ela está sendo completamente complacente com ele. O que, comparando com algumas das namoradas antigas dele, ela com certeza está sendo.

XXXX

Depois de fazer o que a natureza manda, Sirius retorna aos amigos dele, bem a tempo de ouvir o Remus declarar, "Pontas, você não pode largar ela."

"Concordo." Sirius diz, junto com o Peter e James. Lily está parada atrás do James, massageando os ombros dele.

"Olá, Sirius." ela o cumprimenta alegremente, indo até ele e o abraçando fortemente. 'Certo, agora chega de ser tão sentimental.' ele pensa. Ele respira como um cachorro, e faz um som de lambida. Isso faz com que ela o solte correndo. Sirius ri da sua própria farsa, e enche mais um copo de bebida.

XXXX

"Agora, nesse ponto, eu tenho que discordar." Sirius intervém, uma hora depois. "Eu acho que seria um grande erro subestimar a Nova Zelândia. Os artilheiros Macaws podem não ser muito bons, mas Hamish McCullum é um goleiro que deve ser reconhido, e o apanhador deles, o Gareth Gillespie, té consistente. Além do que, ele fez aquela captura maravilhosa contra os Grodzik Goblins, e os Poles são famosos por terem os melhores apanhadores."

Lily se senta ao lado do Remus, enquanto vê os dois homens discutirem sobre Quadribol. Ela nunca tinha visto o James tão bêbado, e com certeza é cômico, não importa se assunto é entediante.

"Eles não vão nem conseguir chegar nas semi-finais. Os Heidelberg Harriers vão esmagar eles. Literalmente." James diz com confiança. "Vai ser eles e os Bigonville Bombers."

"E quanto ao Braga Broomfleet?"

"Portugal?" James pergunta, esfregando o queixo, enquanto considera essa idéia. "É possível."

"Vai demorar muito para isso." Peter diz. "Só daqui a um ano e meio. Vamos conversar sobre os times Britânicos."

"Eu não consigo acreditar que os Magpies da Inglaterra perderam tão cedo!" James reclama.

"E para os Sweetwater All-Stars, inacreditável." Sirius concorda.

"O quê?" Lily pergunta baixinho.

"Americanos." Remus responde.

"Ah..."

"Aquilo foi puro azar. Eles tinham a vantagem por estarem jogando em casa, e estavam esperando o furacão. Eles tiveram tempo para trocar as vassouras para os Oakshaft 85."

"Pelo menos quase todos os jogadores se recuperaram." James diz, como se estivesse vendo o único ponto bom da história.

"Caerphilly Catapults vão jogar contra os Falmouth Falcons na semana que vem." Peter comenta.

"Não deve ser um jogo tão bom." Sirius diz. "Os Falcons são selvagens, e os Catapults… bem..."

"Eu gosto dos Catapults." Lily diz. Ela não é muito fã de Quadribol, mas ela tem um ponto fraco pelos times do país de Gales.

Remus, o único que a ouve, diz, "Eu também."

"Mas no mês que vem vai ser os Wasps contra os Harpies." James diz, excitadamente.

"Aonde vai ser esse jogo mesmo?" Remus pergunta.

"Yorkshire Moors." James responde.

"Alguém está afim de fazer uma aposta em quanto tempo vai levar para que os Wasps ganhem um cartão?" Peter pergunta.

"Eu diria que eles vão ganhar um por caudar nos primeiros dez minutos." Sirius diz.

"Caudar?" Lily susssurra para Remus.

"Agarrar a cauda da vassoura de outro jogador." ele sussurra de volta.

"Eu aceito essa aposta." James diz, "É mais provável que eles venham a agarrar do que caudar."

"Que nem você, não é?" Sirius diz friamente.

"Eu nunca fui pego por uma falta na minha vida!"

"Isso não é verdade, lembre-se que você ganhou um cartão por pegar o pomo no terceiro ano."

"Aquilo **não** foi minha culpa!" James grita furiosamente, de alguma forma ainda chateado com algo que aconteceu a 10 anos atrás. Lily suspeita que o álcool tenha algo a ver com isso. "Aquela coisa estúpida veio na _minha_ direção, não o oposto!"

"E gol falso no quinto ano?"

"Aquilo foi anulado." James responde rapidamente. "A regra somente diz que a goles não pode passar pelo arco antes que o artilheiro a solte. O fato que eu caí pelo arco depois é irrelevante."

Sirius ri. "Então, quem quer ver os Wasps jogarem contra os Harpies?"

"Eu posso ir." Lily fala alto.

As sobrancelhas do James se erguem "Sério? Isso é excelente! Que todos se divirtam com a vitória dos Wasps."

"Na verdade..." Lily começa, nervosa.

"Oh, isso é demais." Sirius diz. "Ela quer apoiar os _Harpies_?"

Ela acena que sim.

"O quê? É por que elas são mulheres, ou porque eles são do país de Gales?"

"Os dois." ela responde sinceramente, abaixando a cabeça. Ela não tem muito conhecimento sobre Quadribol, então ela não tem muito o que dizer.

"Ei, ela pode gostar de qual time que ela quiser." James defende. Na verdade, ele só está excitado que Lily está mostrando interesse em Quadribol. Ele quer encorajar ela o máximo o possível.

"Eu ouvi que os Harpies aposentaram as Comets deles e encomendaram uma Edição especial de Nimbus, com alças de freixo." Peter diz.

"Sério? Uma nimbus feita de freixo?" James diz excitado. "Isso vai melhorar a aceleração e a aerodinâmica da causa."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer uma?" Remus pergunta, divertido.

"É claro que eu quero uma! Eu perdi duas vassouras em Dover, as minhas Nimbus e Cleansweep mais novas."

"O que aconteceu com a Juliet?" Peter pergunta, chocado.

"Aquela vadia pegou ela. Pobre Juliet… nas mãos da Bellatrix Black."

"_Lestrange_, na verdade." Sirius corrige, com o rosto uma máscara mais uma vez.

"Ela era especial para você, não era? Juliet, eu quero dizer. Não a Bella, obviamente." Peter diz.

"Ela foi a minha primeira." James concorda, com um suspiro.

Remus bufa.

"Então, se você tivesse que escolher a sua melhor vassoura…?" Peter pergunta.

James pensa por alguns instantes, antes que os lábios dele se curvem em um sorriso maléfico, e ele se vira para olhar para a Lily.

Ela vira o rosto, para esconder o fato que ela está ficando toda corada. Quando eles estão sozinhos na Ala Hospitalar ou no quarto dela é diferente, completamente diferente de brincar com esse tipo de coisa na frente dos outros. Para a raiva dela, James cai na gargalhada.

De repente está muito quente. "Eu acho que eu vou lá para fora, para respirar um pouco de ar fresco." ela anuncia, e sai rapidamente da sala.

Ela se senta do lado de fora, na varanda da frente delapidada, esperando que James não esclareça. Pelo menos, caso ele esclareça, ela não vai estar lá. Ela encosta as costas na parede e exala, e a respiração dela fazendo uma fumaça, por causa do ar noturno frio. Os Marotos, quando estão todos juntos e fortificados com álcool, provavelmente são demais para ela.

A porta se abre. Reconhecendo os sapatos brilhantes, ela suspira novamente, _nenhum_ pouco no ânimo de ser sacaneada. Ela só espera que eles bebam até perderem a memória.

"Você por acaso está bêbado?" ela pergunta, esperançosa.

"Não estou nem perto de estar tão bêbado quanto eu gostaria." Sirius admite, com um suspiro sóbrio. "Mas o James com certeza está. Beber nunca foi o forte dele." ele diz. Retirando uma caixa prateada do bolso, ele pega o que parece ser um cigarro fino e curto. Então ele guarda a caixa, e acende o que quer que esteja entre os lábios dele, e então joga o fósforo na neve. Ele chia rapidamente.

"Você fuma?" ela pergunta.

Ele exala uma nuvem de cheiro doce, e de cor púrpura. "Não."

Lily inspira, e pode jurar que o cheiro de uvas paira sobre o ar. A próxima tragada produz uma coloração vermelha e tem cheiro de tabaco (obviamente), mas com uma pitada de vinho dessa vez. Sirius percebe que ela está encarando. "Que grosseria minha." ele diz, pegando a caixa mais uma vez, abrindo e oferecendo para ela.

"Não, obrigada."

Eles ficam sentados por um instante, observando a neve cair lentamente. Outra fumaça escapa dos lábios dele, com uma coloração dourada e com cheiro de mel.

Aliviada que o Sirius não parece querer sacanear ela, ela relaxa e aproveita a companhia silenciosa dele. Mas Sirius, distraído pela arte dela, enquanto ela desenha sem a varinha na neve, deixa o cigarro dele terminar. O vento constante arruinam as tentativas dele de reacendê-lo.

"Merda. Não acho que você possa reacender com magia sem varinha, não é?" ele brinca, enquanto tenta acender outro fósforo.

"Não, conjurar e controlar o fogo vai um pouco além das minhas habilidades no momento. Eu nunca pratiquei. Mas o James provavelmente pode."

"James não faz magia sem varinha."

"Faz sim. Eu percebi a pouco tempo porque ele é muito sutil."

"Ele teria me contado, caso pudesse."

"Eu não acho que ele percebe o que está fazendo."

"Magia acidental então."

"Mesma coisa." ela diz, girando a mão, para limpar a neve para que ela possa começar de novo. "Magia acidental _é_ magia sem varinha. Magia sem varinha é querer que algo aconteça, certo? Só que é mais fácil fazer isso em momentos de terror, ou raiva, porque nesse momento de pânico ou de raiva, você está completamente focalizado. Quando alguém faz magia acidental é porque naquele momento não há nenhuma outra coisa que ele queira fazer, do que a magia que está invocando. Teve uma época que achavam que eu era especial, por causa do feitiço de escudo que eu conjurava consistentemente quando estava com medo. Mas eu não era nenhum pouco especial. Aquilo era simplesmente magia sem varinha descontrolada. Agora que eu estou mais treinada, e aprendi como manipular, a probabilidade de fazer algo acidental é muito baixa. Isso é bom em vários aspectos, com exceção do escudo."

"Então você está dizendo que magia sem varinha é somente questão de concentração?"

"Não mesmo. Mais uma questão de vontade."

"Humm. Eu já o vi tacar fogo em alguma coisa acidentalmente."

"Não foi acidente nenhum." ela diz com confiança. "Eu tenho certeza que aquilo era _exatamente_ o que ele queria fazer."

"Quer saber." ele diz, parando para pensar, e soltando uma fumaça escura de cheiro de chocolate. "Eu acho que você está com toda a razão."

"Sim, bem..." Não seria a primeira vez. "Parece que ele tem uma habilidade incrível em relação ao fogo. Geralmente o fogo é muito selvagem, muito poderoso, muito imprevisível para ser controlado. Mas de algum jeito ele sabe como alimentá-lo, usando a própria emoção dele, para fazer com que o fogo cresça e faça o que ele quiser."

Sirius ri. "Provavelmente ele está usando a mesma técnica que ele aprendeu a usar em você, no fogo."

Ela abre a boca para fazer algum tipo de protesto, mas percebe que ela não tem nenhum, e a fecha.

"Se fazer magia sem varinha é questão de vontade, como que ele não percebe que está fazendo?"

"São coisas pequenas que ninguém percebe. Hoje em dia, ele entra na minha sala comunal e a lareira acende, sem ele tocar na varinha. Não tem como provar, mas eu estou começando a pensar que os bruxos e bruxas acima da média fazem mais magia acidental do que eles percebem."

"Você não contou isso para o James?"

"Não, ainda não. Eu acho que ele já teve o suficiente da minha teoria mágica louca."

XXXX

"Não é louca." Sirius insiste. "_nenhum pouco_." Agora parece tolice acreditar que os bruxos mais voluntariosos também são os mais poderosos magicamente. A vontade deles os dá poder, como se eles manipulassem as situações magicamente (conscientemente ou não) para o benefício deles. É alguma surpresa que aparentemente os Marotos sempre conseguiam o que queriam? Que Voldemort caiu por sorte no reino de terror dele? O próprio Dumbledore é outro assunto assustador. Não, a magia é tão poderosa quanto a pessoa que a faz.

E então tem a Lily. Ele estuda o rosto dela. Enquanto os olhos dela reflitam uma mente injustamente perspicaz, eles também se aquecem com o brilho de um coração amoroso. Sirius acha que aquilo, em vez do intelecto dela, que permite que a Lily seja uma bruxa tão poderosa. Uma pena que ele não tenha recursos tão amplos quanto ela nesse departamento. Muitas poucas pessoas têm.

Quando se tem vontade, tem um jeito. Parece ser um clichê tão típico, mais quando ele pensa sobre isso, parece ser a completa verdade. Ele consegue se lembrar de inúmeras provas, do passado dele e dos amigos dele, passando por situações impossíveis de magia acidental, ou da "sorte inexplicável dos Marotos"… que provavelmente só foram magia acidental involuntária.

Na escola eles foram ensinados que, para fazer uma magia difícil, você tem que realmente "querer" fazer aquilo. Mas aquilo parece ser uma explicação terrivelmente deficiente. Na verdade você tem que controlar a magia a sua vontade. A força de caráter é uma forma de julgar as habilidades mágicas? Ele se lembra de lista de bruxos e bruxas poderosos, e todos eles tinham personalidades muito fortes, opiniões fortes, convicções fortes.

Habilidade mágica e o caráter parecem estar enlaçados intrinsecamente. A magia se combina com o bruxo ou bruxa a quem pertence. Talvez a magia de todos seja um pouco diferente, mudando não somente em poder e eficácia, mas também em estilo, técnica e essência.

Todos tem motivos diferentes para fazer magia, todo mundo é diferente, então portanto a magia também é? O que o leva de volta a intenção. É claro que a Lily já pensou nisso tudo antes, e quer aplicar isso a antiga magia com sangue. E por que não?

"Já que estamos no assunto das suas teorias mágicas, me conte mais sobre a sua opinião sobre barreiras de sangue..."

XXXX

Meia hora depois, o assunto ainda está forte, mas Lily fica calada quando ouve passos se aproximando. Ela não vai conversar sobre esse assunto com ninguém, exceto o Sirius.

Remus entra na varanda para se unir aos dois, e olha da Lily para o Sirius, e de volta para a Lily. Ele sorri e dá um tapa no ouvido.

"Audição de lobisomem, lembram? Eu sei que vocês estavam conversando sobre magia com sangue, não precisam esconder isso agora."

Lily se sente levemente envergonhada e embaraçada. "Eu achei que você pudesse ser o James. Ele… é… não gosta disso."

"James está muito bêbado para se importar. E francamente, eu também."

"Todo mundo está bêbado, exceto eu?" ele pergunta, fazendo bico. Ou pelo menos parece ser bico, levando em consideração que é o Sirius. Ele está com aparência nobre e trágica, como o herói machucado em um conto épico.

A alta da Lily já se foi a muito tempo. "Eu não estou." ela diz. Isso não parece agradar ele; aparentemente ela não conta.

"Então Remus, o que trás você aqui?"

"A conversa está um pouco sem graça sem vocês. James e Peter estão muito intrigados com rimar."

Sirius sorri, e oferece a caixa de cigarros para ele.

"Obrigado." Remus diz. Ele vai pegar um, mas pára, hesitando incerto.

"Merda. Desculpa." Sirius se desculpa. Ele pega um cigarro da caixa prateada, e entrega ao Remus, junto com a caixa de fósforo. Remus exala um vapor de cheiro de café.

Remus se senta no outro lado da Lily, e ela presume que isso é porque ele quer impedir as fumaças dos dois cigarros de colidirem. Remus não parece agir muito diferente quando está bêbado, talvez um pouco fora de foco.

"Bem," Sirius diz, se levantando. "Eu vou sair em uma busca nobre para encontrar a cura da sobriedade. Desejem-me sorte."

"Eu tenho toda a confiança em você, Sirius." Lily diz, com segurança.

"Obrigado, Cariad. Eu estou me sentindo muito confiante."

Depois que Sirius sai, Remus sussurra. "Nenhuma novidade com isso. Sirius _sempre_ se sente confiante."

"Bem, pelo menos ele é consistente." ela diz, em uma tentativa de defendê-lo.

Remus vira a cabeça, e então balança os ombros, como se estivesse considerando e então recusando.

"Me desculpe sobre o que aconteceu hoje a tarde." ele diz de repente.

"Ei..." ela reprova. "Aquilo não foi culpa sua. Nós já falamos sobre isso."

"Eu deveria ter te protegido melhor."

"E por que isso não é culpa _minha_, por não _te_ proteger melhor? Não fui eu quem saiu com um nariz quebrado."

"Porque..."

"Porque eu sou uma garotinha que não consegue se defender?"

"Desculpa. Mas sempre vai ter uma parte minha que sempre vai pensar em você como uma menininha de 11 anos coberta em pó de fadas."

Ela sorri, embora não queira. "Eu fiquei completamente louca por você depois daquilo."

Remus também sorri. "Eu sei."

"Por que você gastou tanto tempo comigo?"

"Não conseguia te decepcionar, com esses olhos verdes grandes. Bem, eu acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam."

"Seu grande molenga."

"Ha. Sou mesmo. Grande molenga peludo." Tem um momento de silêncio.

"Quantos anos você tinha?" ela pergunta gentilmente.

"Três ou mais. Talvez dois. Antes que eu possa me lembrar, com certeza."

"O que aconteceu?"

"O meu pai ofendeu ele, e eu fui a vingança. Funcionou. Acabou com ele… a culpa… a minha aflição. Eu acho que a minha mãe também nunca o perdoou."

"Remus..."

"Mas isso faz muito tempo. Ser um lobisomem é a única vida que eu conheci. Não foi como os outros, que foram mordidos quando adultos. Eles tendem a ser mais humanos, menos selvagens quando se transformam. Quanto mais tempo você é um lobisomem, mais vezes você se transforma, você fica com uma natureza mais animal."

"Isso é verdade?"

"Aham. Greyback já era um lobisomem a 35 anos quando ele me mordeu. E todo ano o número de pessoas que ele morde, aumenta rapidamente."

"Mas isso é só ele. A pontuação de um único indivíduo. Você não pode se basear em somente uma estatística."

"Isso não é só uma estatística, Lily." ele diz misteriosamente. Depois de uma pausa dramática, ele sussurra. "Eu _sinto_ isso. Pelo menos quando eu era garoto eu podia me divertir, passar dias sem ao menos pensar nisso. Mas agora..."

"Agora?"

"Não tem um segundo que eu não me lembro do que eu sou." ele diz, com a voz baixa, mas furiosa. "Está sempre aqui. Sempre na minha mente. Nunca vai embora. Nunca. Eu vejo as pessoas quando estou andando na rua, e eu penso, 'se eu estivesse na minha forma verdadeira agora, eu estaria atacando eles.'"

"Forma verdadeira, Remus? Forma _verdadeira_? Você não _nasceu_ assim, então não _pode_ ser a sua forma verdadeira."

"Eu sou um lobisomem a muito mais tempo do que eu fui humano."

O coração da Lily está se partindo. "Você pensa mesmo desse jeito?"

"Eu sei que eu não deveria. Eu sei o que você disse, o que os meus amigos disseram. Mas é diferente quando você vive isso. Quando está na sua mente dia e noite, a cada minuto quando você está acordado, e nos seus sonhos toda noite, que você acorda com vontade de caçar." Ele balança a cabeça. "Só está piorando. E eu não sei o que fazer…"

Ele joga o cigarro na neve, e coloca as mãos na cabeça, e uma fumaça laranja se dissipa no ar. Lily coloca o braço envolta dos ombros dele, apertando.

"Não tem nada que te ajude?"

"Ficar ocupado, manter a minha mente ocupada. Eu sempre percebi que ler é a melhor distração, já que eu não consigo um emprego."

"Mas você tem um emprego agora."

"Não por muito tempo."

"O quê? Por quê? Eu achei que o seu chefe não se importasse com isso."

"Eu cheguei a mencionar que o nome do lugar é Velas Bright? Reginald Bright não vai ficar nesse mundo por muito tempo, e quando ele se for, Henry Bright assume tudo."

Lily prende a respiração. "Você tem que sair! Logo, antes que ele perceba que você está lá!"

"Eu sei. Eu só aprendi quem ele é hoje a noite, quando você me contou."

"Tem alguma maneira que ele já saiba que você está trabalhando ali? O velho Sr. Bright já contou para ele?"

"Eu acho que ainda não. Provavelmente é o único motivo pelo qual eu não fui amarrado a uma árvore, ainda."

"Não fale esse tipo de coisa."

"Você sabe como aquela organização é..."

Ela tem que concordar com esse ponto. "Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Vou sair o mais rápido o possível. Não conte nada disso para os outros."

"Não vou contar." ela promete. "O que mais ajuda?" ela pergunta, voltando ao assunto.

Remus balança os ombros. "Eu não vou mentir, ter os rapazes em volta quando eu me transformo me ajuda a manter a consciência, se tudo correr bem. Quem sabe como eu seria agora, se não fosse pela ajuda deles."

"Então por que você empurra eles para longe? Por que você vai sozinho, quando a companhia deles te ajuda?"

"Porque eu não posso me impor neles por toda a vida deles."

"Mas-"

"Mas nada. Eles já fizeram o bastante por mim."

"Você tem que se mudar. Aonde você pretende morar então?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez more aqui."

"Você não pode morar na Casa dos Gritos! Não foi feita para moradia!"

Remus balança os ombros mais uma vez. "É boa o bastante para mim." A verdade é que é o único lugar aonde ele se sente em casa. Costumava ser no castelo de Hogwarts, mas ele não é mais um aluno. Ele não pertence mais ali.

"Por que você não volta a morar com o Sirius?"

"Eu não quero dar trabalho para ele."

"Você não estaria se intrometendo. Ele gosta de morar com você. Ele gosta de ter os amigos dele em volta dele. Ele não _quer_ viver sozinho."

"Ele nunca disse isso."

"Bem, ele jamais faria isso, não é? Estamos falando do Sirius."

"Então como você sabe disso?"

"Você devia ter visto a reação dele quando você se mudou."

"Na verdade, eu vi sim." ele diz, com uma mão tocando o queixo inconscientemente.

"Aí está então."

Remus solta um suspiro. "Mas não ajuda em nada o meu orgulho."

Nesse instante, Peter sai correndo pela porta, e vomita espetacularmente na neve.

"O orgulho não tem lugar entre os amigo, certo?" ela pergunta, gesticulando para o amigo doente dele. "O orgulho tem a sua utilidade, mas tende a atrapalhar os relacionamentos, em vez de ajudar. O ego fica no lugar das coisas mais importantes, como a honestidade."

Agora ela está massageando as costas do Peter, enquanto ele regurgita.

"Sirius jamais reprime o orgulho _dele_." ele diz, se levantando.

"É verdade, ele é mais guiado pela imagem do que a maioria. É por isso que você que vai ter que tocar no assunto. Mas nunca diga nunca. Eu ainda tenho esperanças para ele."

"E é isso que faz você, _você_. Você tem esperança com os casos perdidos."

Ele sai antes que a Lily possa argumentar intensamente. É um jeito injusto de ter a última palavra, na opinião dela. "Casos perdidos, a minha varinha." ela sussurra baixinho.

Peter se senta, aparentemente tendo terminado.

"Pobre Peter." ela diz, limpando o rosto dele. "Está se sentindo melhor agora?"

"Muito melhor, obrigado."

"Está pronto para voltar?"

"Na verdade eu acho que vou ficar aqui fora um tempo."

"Certo." ela diz, se sentando de volta no lugar dela na varanda.

"Você não tem que ficar aqui. Você pode entrar, se quiser."

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar." Peter é o único Maroto com o qual ela não se abriu nessa noite. Ou nunca, ela percebe. Essa é a primeira vez que eles conversam, sozinhos, embora ele esteja em um nível de intoxicação que está nos limites do absurdo. Ela imagina se vai conseguir algo dessa conversa.

"Lily Evans." ele começa. Ou pelo menos ela acha que seja um começo. Ela espera pelo resto, mas não vem. Aparentemente ele só está falando o nome dela.

"Sim?" ela pergunta.

"Não leve isso a mal..." Bem, isso é um começo promissor, ela pensa sarcasticamente. "Mas o que faz você ser tão especial?"

"Como?"

"O que faz você ser tão especial? Eu quero dizer, eu sei que eu não devo mencionar isso, e tudo é "shh shh" e tudo mais..." Os gestos dele são desleixados e a fala dele ininteligível, mas ele mostra todos os outros sinais de ter pensado no que ele está falando. "Mas o fato é que você é uma aluna que conseguiu transar com um professor. Uma façanha que fala por si mesmo, eu tenho certeza, mas eu vejo o que você fez com o Aluado e o Almofadinhas. Eu só não entendo."

XXXX

Na verdade, Peter está levemente enciumado; não está a um ponto perigoso, mas o sentimento ainda está ali. Assim como o Remus tem ciúmes do Sirius, e Sirius do James, Peter tem ciúmes da Lily. O ciúme não é um conceito novo para esse grupo. Entretanto, _ela_ é.

Ela simplesmente aparece um dia, e agora é uma Marota? Uma mulher jamais participou do grupo antes. Ninguém, exceto os quatro estiveram na Casa dos Gritos, o mais sagrado de todos os lugares, e ainda assim essa aluninha conseguiu colocar os outros três na palma da mão dela.

O que foi que ela fez?

Na época de escola e depois, James e Sirius eram mais próximos entre si do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda assim, todos os quatro eram um grupo bem coeso. Agora ela, essa ruiva aleatória, se enfiou aqui e ficou mais próxima deles do que o Peter jamais conseguiu.

Em Hogwarts ele admirava o Sirius e James como se fossem heróis. Eles não podiam fazer nada de errado, na opinião dele. Ele estava tão ocupado com a popularidade deles, que ele não percebeu como que ele era um tolo. É claro que ele está envergonhado de si mesmo, agora que ele amadureceu, mas mesmo com todos os defeitos (que ele pode ver agora), eles ainda são os melhores homens que ele conhece.

"Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de você. Como que eu não poderia gostar, quando a primeira palavra que eu ouvi você dizer foi 'Dungface'?"

Lily sorri. "Eu não fazia idéia, mas estou muito grata." ela admite. "Talvez eles tenham tido pena de mim."

"Sirius não tem _pena_ de ninguém."

"Mas James tem." ela responde.

'E aonde James vai, Sirius vai atrás.' Peter concorda silenciosamente.

Será que James teve pena _dele_ no primeiro ano? Sozinho e sem amigos, será que ele foi outro caso de caridade? Peter não é cego, nem estúpido, embora a aparência dele, quando comparado aos amigos. Foi bondade deles, deixar que ele participasse, mas também foi cruel, de certa forma. Ser colocado ao lado de luzes tão brilhantes, que ele parecia mais turvo estando ao lado deles.

Mas ela não. Ela não se apaga, quando comparada ela brilha tão fortemente. _Pena dela?_ A Evans não parece ser tão patética. Sério, vamos sentir pena da pobre garota abençoada com talento, inteligência, habilidade, charme, boa aparência - as qualidades que todos amam nos amigos.

"Eu não vejo isso." ele diz. "Por que uma Grifinória natural como você precisa de pena?"

Ela se vira para olhar para ele, com o olhar tanto desarmador quanto embaraçado. "Eu posso te contar um segredo, Peter?"

Despreparado para confissões repentinas, ele pisca algumas vezes, e então concorda. "Pode..." ele diz incerto.

"Eu não sou uma Grifinória natural. O chapéu seletor ia me colocar em uma casa diferente."

Ela também havia pedido para ser colocada na Grifinória? Não há dúvida que o chapéu queria que ela fosse para a Corvinal. Com uma magnanimidade falsa, ele diz, "não vou usar isso contar você." Agir diferente seria rudemente hipócrita.

XXXXX

"James, você acha que a magia varia de pessoa para pessoa?" Sirius pergunta, com a conversa que ele teve com a Lily ainda na mente dele. Ele não quer conversar sobre sangue com o amigo dele, mas ele acha que isso é um exercício mental excelente para eles.

"Em que sentido?"

"Eu estava conversando com a Mulher, e isso me fez pensar que a magia é individualizada ao bruxo que a convoca. Quer dizer, todo mundo tem um Patrono diferente por algum motivo, certo? O que quer dizer que todo o resto que nós fazemos, todos os feitiços, são únicos no seu próprio jeito, mesmo que os efeitos sejam os mesmos?"

"Engraçado, nós conversamos sobre esse assunto nessa semana mesmo."

"Oh?"

"Oh ah!" ele diz alegremente, batendo um dedo no nariz.

Sirius não entende. "O que te levou a esse assunto?"

"Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores."

Sirius ainda está perdido. "Magia tem sabor como os feijõezinhos?"

"Com certeza tem sabor, e com certeza não é de rábano silvestre. Mas se tem sabores diferentes, eu ainda não sei. Vamos descobrir, ok?"

Como diabos ele pretende descobrir isso, Sirius não sabe, mas deduz que o esquema envolve a Lily; a dica é que James chama o nome dela alto e incessantemente, até ela chegar.

Fica claro que a Lily não está satisfeita por ter sido chamada desse jeito, e como punição (ou simplesmente para o bem dela), aponta a varinha na direção do James. Pela forma que os olhos dele se aguçam, Sirius conclui que ela fez um feitiço da sobriedade.

"Oh..." James começa sem jeito, ainda um pouco tonto, mas com um controle melhor de si mesmo. "Desculpa, eu, é… te chamei por um motivo."

"Eu percebi." ela diz friamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nós vamos fazer um pequeno experimento. Venho querendo fazer isso desde Domingo a noite, mas eu… é… me distraí."

"Um experimento?" ela pergunta, com o rosto brilhando com a esperança de alcances acadêmicos.

"_Scourgify_." James diz repentinamente, apontando a varinha na boca dele. Sirius ergue as sobrancelhas ao ver essa ação insana, mas não comenta nada.

O amigo dele começa a estalar a boca, como se tivesse um chiclete na boca. "Vem aqui e me diz se você acha que o gosto é o mesmo que da última vez."

Lily, que obviamente não está nenhum pouco confusa com o comportamento estranho dele, caminha gentilmente na direção dele, e para a surpresa (inexprimível) do Sirius, beija o James sem nenhuma vergonha, na frente de todos eles, com o que parece ser um uso bem desnecessário de língua.

Depois de algum tempo, ela o solta. "Você diria que você está um pouco mais robusto?"

"Eu só acho que você parece um pouco mais… suave? Ainda puro e cheio, mas mais fácil no..."

"Paladar?"

"Mente?"

"Alma?"

"Coração, talvez."

"Desculpa interromper." Sirius intervém, sem se sentir nenhum pouco culpado. "Mas algum de vocês poderia explicar o que essa _troca_ tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

Lily, felizmente, que explica a descoberta do James, depois de um incidente triste com um feijãozinho de sabor de rábano silvestre. Ela ignora como profissional as bochechas rosadas dela, e continua a explicar que, embora as sensações não possam ser descritas como 'sabores', porque não tem gosto de nenhuma comida, ou bebida, ou perfume, tanto a boca dela ou do James, limpa magicamente, tem um 'gosto' diferente.

"Mas mesmo assim foi muito similar." ela diz, se virando para o James. "Toda a magia é desse jeito, ou nós simplesmente temos um tipo similar?"

"Ambos são possíveis."

"E não temos como saber, exceto se..." ela se vira para os outros três homens no quarto, de forma predatória.

Todos os três homens, até o Sirius, dão vários passos respeitosos (ou talvez somente temerosos) para trás.

"Ah, pára com isso, eu não vou _machucar_ vocês." ela diz, dando outro passo na direção deles.

"Mas _ele_ pode." Remus fala diretamente, indicando o homem que está com o olhar maléfico.

Lily se vira para o James. Ela o saúda, e indica os amigos dele com a mão. "Bom, se você prefere fazer isso, fique a vontade." ela diz, sorrindo com maldade.

James considera os outros, com uma aparência muito desconfortável mesmo. Ele pigarreia e olha para longe. "Não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso." ele sussurra para a Lily. Os outros homens ouvem isso e sorriem, tanto divertidos como aliviados. Mais aliviados.

XXXXX

James não está satisfeito. Ele estava fantasticamente nada sóbrio quando ele sugeriu aquilo, mas agora ele está mais ou menos sóbrio, graças a um certo feitiço da sobriedade. De qualquer forma, quando ele planejou isso, ele não queria que o envolvimento dela no experimento fosse além dele mesmo. Entretanto, se eles querem fazer isso apropriadamente, e ter melhores resultados, eles precisam de ter mais comparações. Curiosidade pelo conhecimento está batalhando com impulsos mais másculos.

Lily não é um balaço para passar de mão em mão. Ele é o apanhador dela, e isso tem uma sensação irritantemente parecida com agarrar o pomo. "Eu fiquei rapidamente desencantado com esse experimento." ele diz finalmente.

XXXX

"Vamos Pontas, no nome da descoberta mágica?" James não responde a proposta do Sirius. "Certo. Eu acho que eu mesmo vou ter que fazer isso." Instintivamente, James se coloca entre Sirius e Lily, mas ele não precisava ter se incomodado. "Vamos Remus, pode beijando."

Remus pega a varinha, com a expressão no rosto dele sendo um aviso claro que o Sirius não vai receber nada tão indolor quanto um scourgify.

"Awww, vamos Aluado. Faça pelo conhecimento!"

"Eu acho que existem limites para os sacrifícios pessoais pelo bem do conhecimento. Eu jamais achei que diria isso, mas nesse caso eu prefiro a ignorância ao esclarecimento, muito obrigado."

"Estraga prazer." Mas Sirius balança os ombros, e aponta a varinha na boca dele, e sente o gosto da sua própria magia. Bem, 'gosto' não é a palavra certa, mas é a coisa mais próxima que ele consegue pensar. "Humm." ele diz.

Curiosos, Remus e Peter fazem a mesma coisa.

"Eu diria..." Remus declara, surpreso.

"Bizarro." Peter concorda. Ambos estão com estalando os lábios.

"Qual é a sensação?" Lily pergunta excitada.

Todos ficam calados, tentando encontrar palavras que não existem. Sirius finalmente faz uma tentativa.

"Como… água."

"Água?" os outros perguntam em união.

"Não no gosto, mas na continuidade. Muito… líquido. Parece girar."

Os olhos da Lily estão arregalados de curiosidade. Ela se vira para olhar para o James como se estivesse implorando. Ele resmunga e balança a mão relutantemente, dando permissão.

Ele já viu uma vez, ele pode ver de novo. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não está escondido atrás de uma torre de carvão vegetal, com meia calça na cabeça dele, e uma faca no coração.

O fato que eles mantém os olhos abertos, faz com que seja mais fácil de assistir, de algum jeito. Ela não fica distraída com o Sirius do jeito que ela ficou com ele no domingo. Ele pode ver que a mente dela está trabalhando o tempo todo. Ela está focalizada, fazendo observações e tentando chegar a conclusões.

"Nenhum pouco parecido com o seu." ela informa o James. "Nem comigo. É como ele disse, gira. Como se não quisesse ficar em um único lugar, como se não quisesse ser saboreado. Em uma palavra, eu diria inconstante, quase que evasivo."

Sirius balança a cabeça, em uma concordância relutante. Ele parece infeliz em ser exposto. Lily vai para o Peter em seguida, dizendo que ele é tão diferente quanto o Sirius.

"É… sutil?" ela oferece. James leva isso como uma forma educada de dizer 'não tão poderoso.' Um eufemismo muito bem escolhido, na opinião dele.

XXXX

Quando ela chega no Remus, ele está um pouco mais curioso do que apreensivo. Ele quer saber como que ele é comparado aos amigos dele, e esse é o teste final. Quão selvagem a magia dele vai ser para ela?

Quanto mais ele considera isso, mais perturbado ele fica. Uma lista longa de 'e se' se formam na mente preocupada dele. E se for monstruoso? E se assustar ela? E se isso finalmente convencer ela de o quanto ele é perigoso, e ela finalmente virar as costas para ele? E se os outros forem com ela…

XXXX

"Pensando bem," Remus anuncia nervosamente, "talvez eu não queira fazer isso." Ele força um sorriso envergonhado. "Você já tem quatro tipos diferentes, qual a diferença que mais um vai fazer?"

Os olhos do Sirius se estreitam com o comportamento suspeito do amigo dele. Será que ele realmente quer manter o sabor da magia dele só para ele, ou tem algum outro motivo para essa omissão? Seria muito inconveniente mesmo se o Remus estiver apaixonado pela Lily. Um tolo apaixonado já é mais que o suficiente.

"Vamos Remus, eu não mordo." Lily diz brincando, enquanto ela avança. As costas do Remus enrijecem, e as mãos trêmulas dele começam a girar a varinha dele nervosamente.

"Mas eu mordo." ele responde, com a voz muito baixa, como se tivesse um bloqueio na garganta, como se estivesse impedindo algo grande e importante de escapar.

As suspeitas do Sirius obscurecem. Ele observa o James discretamente; o rosto dele é uma máscara de paciência, exceto pela covinha na bochecha dele. James está mordendo nervosamente o interior da boca dele.

Nada bom.

"Só vai levar um segundo..." ela persuade.

Remus solta o colarinho, tentando inalar mais ar. Ele é incapaz de desviar o olhar desses grandes olhos de corça dela, o que é muito mais injusto por causa da cor hipnotizante deles.

Algo vai acontecer, e está claro que ninguém, exceto ele, percebe isso.

"Oh, faça-me um favor, Cariad, deixe o próprio garoto em paz." Sirius diz preguiçosamente.

"Mas eu só..."

"Contenha o seu entusiasmo, e para de atormentar ele. Ele não quer fazer isso, então. Deixa. Pra. Lá."

Lily abaixa a cabeça. "Desculpa."

Se Sirius fosse esse tipo de pessoa, ele se sentiria mal por fazê-la se sentir como se fosse a culpada, quando a culpa dessa cena ridícula é do Remus. Mas e se o que ele suspeita for verdade, Sirius não vai encorajar isso. A crise foi evitada momentaneamente. É claro que o maior problema ainda existe, mas…

'Aquela bruxa!' Sirius pensa furiosamente. Ela foi e fez isso de qualquer jeito! Mas no momento que os lábios deles se conectam, ela o solta, tombando para trás.

Por um instante, Sirius acha que Remus a empurrou para longe, mas o olhar aterrorizado no rosto da Lily é copiado pelo Remus. Ele está tão assustado quanto ela, ou talvez esteja assustado porque ela está.

"Remus… Eu… Eu…"

"Eu sabia!" ele diz, nervoso de repente, assim como amedrontado. "Viu só, é por _isso_ que eu não queria fazer isso!"

"Por quê?" Peter pergunta. E é uma pergunta boa, porque a pergunta não está clara no rosto chocado do Sirius e do James.

"Vamos, então!" Remus diz para Lily, enquanto joga os braços dramaticamente no ar. "Conta para eles o que eles já devem saber. Conta que tipo de monstro que eu sou!"

'Oh, graças a Merlin por isso,' Sirius pensa. Não é a Lily afinal, só outro problema de lobisomem. Ele não poderia estar mais aliviado.

XXXX

"Não é isso." Lily nega fracamente, ainda atordoada. Ela não foi capaz de reconhecer o elemento humano até sentir o gosto do elemento não-humano. Remus, pela curta amostra que ela teve, é de longe o mais singular de todos eles. Ela sabe que é porque ele é um lobisomem, mas isso não faz com que seja ruim, somente diferente. "Foi um pouco dominador, só isso. Eu não estava preparada para a força."

A magia dele parece ter sentido ela, e imediatamente 'atacou' como um grande surto. Será que vai reagir da mesma forma em uma segunda tentativa?

"Eu quero tentar de novo." ela diz firmemente. "Eu não vou ficar surpresa dessa vez."

Remus fecha os olhos e exala. "Eu aprecio a bravura, mas não se incomode em tentar me poupar. Eu posso sentir, eu sei o que eu fiz."

"O que está fazendo agora então?"

Ele rola os olhos para trás, como se estivesse tentando olhar. "Marchando. Não fez isso antes."

Provavelmente é só curiosidade. Ela também está. Já que ele é tão alto, ela tem que agarrar o queixo dela, para trazer o rosto dele até o dela. Os outros gentilmente se inclinam, mas ele ainda está nervoso. Bem, ela vai fazer com que ele supere isso. Ela tem mais um milhão de perguntas que precisam ser respondidas.

Embora ela saiba o que esperar, ela o solta despropositalmente mesmo assim, quando a magia dele se agita contra ela. "Desculpa!" ela diz rapidamente, vendo a expressão dolorosa no rosto do Remus. "Não sou eu, é você!" Percebendo que isso pode ser interpretado em inúmeras formas desagradáveis, ela esclarece. "Está _me_ rejeitando, não o contrário. Tenta segurar o meu rosto, para que eu não possa soltar."

"Eu acho que não." Remus diz, aparentando estar horrorizado.

"Bem, tem que ter algum jeito de fazer isso."

"Eu seguro ela então." Sirius oferece.

"Ninguém vai segurar ela contra a vontade dela." Remus declara firmemente.

"A parede."

Todos eles se viram para o James. "O quê?" Remus pergunta.

James rola os olhos. "Se ela estiver prensada contra a parede, ela não pode chegar para trás." ele explica, irritado. Ele enche outro copo de bebida.

'Meu pobre coitado.' Lily pensa. Ela não sabe se ela estaria tão calma, se a situação fosse revertida, e se admira com a paciência do homem. Fala bem alto sobre o caráter dele, e como que ele confia nela e nos amigos dele.

A terceira vez prova ser a vencedora. Quando ela não tem aonde escapar, ela consegue entender o gosto da magia dele. Talvez como que a magia dele se 'comporta' seja uma palavra mais apropriada. Em completo contraste com a boca dócil, a magia dele está examinando, curiosa, poderosa.

Ela acredita no que ele disse. Em algum nível, ele realmente é um lobisomem todos os dias do mês, não somente na lua cheia. A magia dele tem uma imensidão. Parece caminhar na boca dele. Cheirando e procurando a dela, como se ela fosse um cachorro, ela tenta sentir o gosto da sua própria magia, mas só consegue achar traços da do Remus.

Ela dúvida que o próprio Remus possa sentir. Empurrando ele para trás, ela imediatamente sai para escrever em um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela se senta longe de todos, para que ninguém possa bisbilhotar a lista de perguntas e suposições que ela está escrevendo.

Ela imagina quais outros efeitos (além do gosto singular) que o lado lobisomem tem na magia dele. Ele é resistente a azarações, como o Hagrid? Isso oferece alguma proteção a ele? Que propriedades especiais o sangue dele pode conter? Etc, etc, etc.

Terminando a lista de perguntas, ela guarda o pergaminho e a pena no bolso do casaco.

"Bem, isso foi muito interessante." ela comenta. "E agora, se vocês não se importarem, eu acho que vou voltar ao castelo, e tomar um banho muito rigoroso e escovar os dentes."

Os homens riem disso.

"Você vai voltar?" Sirius pergunta.

"Eu acho que não, Black. Eu tenho que me encontrar com o Moody de manhã. E não se esqueça que nós dois temos um encontro marcado mais tarde."

"Eu não me esqueci."

Ela está se abaixando para dar um beijo de boa noite no James, quando pára e coloca a mão sobre a boca. Ela precisa estar propriamente descontaminada antes que seja merecedora dele novamente. É um pensamento estranho, mas ela não consegue parar de pensar desse jeito, e algo lhe diz que o James não vai usar isso contra ela.

"Eu vou esperar você." ela sussurra, acariciando a bochecha dele com a mão dela, antes de se virar e se dirigir ao resto. "Boa noite para todo mundo. Agora que eu vou embora, vocês podem continuar com a diversão de verdade."

"Que besteira."

"Não..."

"Não seja ridícula." são as amáveis respostas dos leais Marotos, embora não sejam verdadeiras.

Ela está caminhando na direção da porta da frente, aonde vai se transformar, quando James a impede verbalmente. "Pela passagem, por favor. Tem um lobisomem louco por aí."

"_Não tem mais não._" Sirius diz baixinho, com um sorriso malicioso. Lily decide que continuar com esse tópico só vai fazer com que ela fique chateada e atrasada. Ela já ficou muito chateada por um dia, e não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar atrasada.

Fingindo que não ouviu nada - um truque que vai levar ela longe - ela sai obedientemente pela passagem.

XXXX

Lily não está no quarto dela, então ele vai até o dele. Com certeza, ela está dormindo na cama dele. Ou pelo menos está fingindo que está dormindo; ele ainda tem dificuldades para perceber a diferença. Ele a estuda, enquanto começa a tirar a capa, gravata e camisa.

Quando está com os olhos fechados, ela tem uma aparência tão inocente. Ele se lembra daquela noite que eles passaram no Caldeirão Furado. Talvez seja algo possessivo, mas ele gosta de vê-la na cama dele. Desde a primeira vez deles, eles passaram poucas noites no quarto dele. Ele concorda que o quarto dela é muito mais quente e confortável que o dele, mas ainda tem algo gratificante em tê-la aqui.

Quando ele se senta ao lado dela, para tirar o sapato e meia, ele percebe que ela ainda cheira a shampoo e sabonete. Ela geme sonolenta, e estica uma mão para acariciar a perna dele. "Estou toda limpa agora. Estou adequada para tocar você novamente." ela murmura.

Ele sorri levemente, impressionado com a noção que ela poderia não ser digna. Não tem como mimar ela.

Ele beija a testa dela. "Eu volto logo." Mesmo no seu estado embriagado, ele tem a desenvoltura para tomar banho e escovar os dentes, antes de se unir a ela novamente. Ela está mais acordada agora, esperando por ele.

"James?"

"Humm?" ele pergunta, enquanto veste uma calça de pijama relativamente limpa.

"Eu não acho que eu teria me comportado tão bem quanto você se comportou hoje, caso nossos papéis fossem revertidos. Eu provavelmente teria azarado qualquer pessoa que tocasse você."

"Teria?" Ele está satisfeito que a Lily tem alguns sentimentos nada generosos de vez em quando. Além do que, é bem gratificante saber que ele não é o único que é um pouco possessivo. Tudo bem, _extremamente_ possessivo. Ele tem orgulho de si mesmo por nunca deixar o ciúme dele aparecer, mas ele tem que usar todas as forças em momentos como os dessa noite.

"Bem, eu estaria muito tentada." ela responde.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?"

"Sempre."

"Eu estava _muito_ tentado."

"O quanto exatamente?" ela encoraja, sorrindo com a admissão dele.

"_Tanto assim_." ele sussurra, deixando o rosto a poucos milímetros do dela. "Eu estava tão perto."

"Isso é muito perto." ela diz. James fica satisfeito em perceber que a respiração dela ficou presa. Ele ama o fato que ele a atinge desse jeito.

"Não perto o suficiente." ele murmura, retirando toda a distância entre eles.

XXXX

Depois que o James finalmente tem o final satisfatório que ele queria a noite toda, eles ficam deitados em uma discussão silenciosa, como de costume. Eles conversam em sussurros. Nenhum dos dois sabe o porquê; não tem motivos para ficarem com a voz baixa. Talvez seja para preservar a intimidade.

"Eu estava pensando… talvez eu vá levar você até ela, um dia desses. Eu mesmo nunca visitei o túmulo dela." James diz.

Ela continua a acariciar o rosto dele. "Eu gostaria disso."

Vários minutos se passam em silêncio, antes que ele pergunte, com a voz ainda mais suave do que antes. "_Algum dia, isso vai passar?_"

"Não, James. Não, não vai passar." ela responde, triste que tem que dar uma resposta tão verdadeira. A contrário da crença popular, o tempo não cura _todas_ as dores. Assim como a culpa que vem do assassinato dos pais dela, a culpa que o James sente pela morte da mãe dele, não vai passar. Vai ser algo pelo o qual eles sempre vão sofrer.

XXXXXXXXXX

**BONUS!**

Agora que todos sabemos as regras do Quadribol (ou pelo menos eu espero que saibam).

O que nós não sabíamos é que entre os Marotos, Quadribol é praticamente uma metáfora da vida. Se as regras são o bastante para o esporte que vem em primeiro lugar para eles, com certeza são boas o bastante para o que vem em segundo lugar… mulheres.

**Goles: Significa qualquer mulher, particularmente as fáceis. Passadas de pessoa em pessoa com prazer e facilmente. Assim como no Quadribol, fazer um gol com um Balaço vale 10 pontos.**

**Pomo de ouro: Uma garota que um Maroto está perseguindo seriamente. Novamente, a mesma pontuação se aplica.**

**(Sim, eles contam os pontos. Sim, Sirius ganhou.)**

**Lista de algumas faltas em Quadribol (e Pegações) **_(Nota para si mesma: se eu vou publicar essa seção, devo achar uma palavra menos ofensiva que 'pegações')_

**Caudação**

**Falta: Agarrar a cauda da vassoura de outro jogar (Sabotar deliberadamente a busca de outro homem por agir no próprio homem, ou seja, azarando, enfeitiçando, amaldiçoando, e em um um momento memorável, laçando.)**

**Desviação**

**Falta: atingir intencionalmente um Balaço na direção da multidão, para parar o jogo momentaneamente, impedindo, portanto, que um artilheiro do time oposto pontue. (Uma tática diversificada, que volta e meia envolve a explosão de vasos sanitários.)**

**Cotovelação**

**Falta: o uso excessivo de cotovelos (mesmo significado no linguajar Maroto)**

**Invasão**

**Falta do Goleiro: colocar qualquer parte do corpo dele(a) pelo arco para prevenir um gol. (Também conhecido como: Bloqueio do Arrogante. A Invasão mais notável foi a do James Potter, tentando manter Sirius Black longe da Dorcas Meadowes. Por mais que James negue ao Sirius, o relacionamento dos dois não ****foi completamente platônico.)**

**Golação**

**Falta do artilheiro: quando a Goles passa pelo arco antes de ser liberada da mão do artilheiro. (Obviamente isso não é traduzido no linguajar Maroto. É levemente impossível soltar a Goles antes de fazer o gol. Se você solta a goles, você não pontua. Mas, assim como no Quadribol, depois de pontuar não tem o porque segurar a Goles, e ele pode ser passado para outro jogador.)**

**Golezaração**

**Falta do artilheiro: Alterar uma Goles para fazer com que voe diferente. (He he… vocês não querem saber.)**

**Agarrar o Pomo**

**Falta: quando qualquer outro jogador, que não seja o Apanhador, toca o Pomo de Ouro. (Alto explicativo. Mas deve-se mencionar que essa regra só tem efeito entre os próprios Marotos. Fora do grupo, é perfeitamente aceitável perseguir a mulher de outro homem.)**

**Golpeação**

**Tática uma vez permitida, onde dois artilheiros golpeiam o goleiro do time oposto, para que um terceiro possa golear. Foi inserida em 1884, e Golpeação agora é uma falta. (Essa é uma tática utilizada pelos Marotos, mas não é considerada falta. Envolve que dois ou mais Marotos façam que um homem erre, abrindo o caminho para um colega Maroto golear. Melhor exemplo de golpeação: Sexto ano, Peter goleou com sucesso na Jane Carmichael, devido aos esforços do James, Sirius e Remus, que fizeram Caudação em três homens que queriam chamar a dita garota para o baile. Peter foi aceitado porque os outros homens nunca tiveram a oportunidade de perguntar, estando presos na Ala Hospitalar na época.)**

_**Sim, os Marotos não foram os melhores garotos. Nós sabemos disso. Nós ainda os amamos.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

(a/n): In vino veritas: expressão em Latim, que significa: no vinho está a verdade.

Aí está, o último capítulo postado da história. Entrei em contato com a autora e ela me disse que o próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito. Assim que ela postar, eu começo a tradução. Eu, particularmente, gosto muito desse capítulo, e vocês?

Espero que tenham gostado das regras do Quadribol. Foi difícil traduzir os termos não existentes para a língua portuguesa.


	58. AN: Por Toda Eternidade

_**Fic Nova - Por Toda Eternidade  
**_

Oi Gente,

Sei que devem estar chateados em ver que não é uma atualização de verdade, e sim um aviso... Mas por favor leiam, ok?

Eu resolvi arriscar e escrever uma fic Lily/James. Ela começa no início das férias de verão do sexto para o sétimo ano, e pretendo continuar até o ataque em 31 de Outubro.

Estou tentando fugir de todos os clichês de fics LJ desse tipo. Nada de gritaria sem fim, nada da Lily destratar o James, nada do James seguir a Lily como um cachorrinho apaixonado.

O primeiro capítulo é uma introdução dos personagens, mostrando como eles são na fic. A história começa mesmo no capítulo 2. Já postei 4 capítulos (1 por dia), e o quinto está na metade.

O Título da fic é **"Por Toda a Eternidade"**.

Por favor, dêem uma tentativa a fic, ok? Eu estou tão acostumada com o número de reviews dessa história, que os 3 reviews por capítulo da história que eu estou escrevendo estão me deixando muito triste...

Beijos,

Cris


	59. 57: Um Apelido Ridículo é Adquirido

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 57 – No Qual um Apelido Ridículo é Adquirido**_

Lily toma o café na cozinha, na manhã seguinte, porque ela planeja sair para o Ministério bem antes do café começar a ser servido no Salão Principal.

"Bom dia, Poppy." ela cumprimenta, enquanto ajusta a capa da invisibilidade. Estava escorregando da cintura dela.

A elfa nunca deixa de ficar feliz, quando Lily a cumprimenta especificamente, "O que Poppy pode fazer por você?"

"Para começar, um xícara de chá, eu estou morta de cansaço."

A neve se transformou em gelo durante a noite, fazendo que a caminhada dela até Hogsmeade seja muito escorregadia. Ela havia planejado se transformar em corça no momento em que ela ficasse fora do alcance do castelo, mas Hagrid saiu quando ela passou pela cabana dele, e ofereceu acompanhar ela.

"O que te trás a Hogsmeade, a essa hora?" ele pergunta.

"Vou me encontrar com o Moody," ela responde. "Quero fazer isso enquanto o Ministério ainda estiver relativamente vazio. Tem um grupo com o qual eu não quero dar o benefício da dúvida."

"Eu diria que você tem lido o Profeta?"

"Curiosidade Mórbida. Desde aquela reportagem sobre a minha 'vida de crime' e a minha 'morte dramática', eu tenho lido regularmente."

"Tá piorando."

Lily solta uma risada meio sarcástica. "O que não está piorando?"

"Professora Sprout disse a mesma coisa ontem mesmo. Ela disse que tentou utilizar repelente, mas as plantas em uma das estufas estão arruinadas mesmo assim."

"Sim, a Madame Pomfrey me avisou que as Valerian estavam arruinadas. Eu estava contando com o estoque dela, para comparar com a Valerian que eu encontrei ontem. Você se lembra?"

"As Valerian estariam na Estufa Um, certo?" Hagrid pergunta.

"É claro, mas..."

"A Estufa que foi arruinada foi a Três. Tudo exceto as Mandrágoras, obviamente. Sprout moveu todas elas para as outras estufas, porque ela precisava matar a praga que atingiu todas as plantas."

"Eu achava que as Valerian estivessem na Estufa Três." Lily diz, "com todas as outras plantas que se destruíram."

"Mas essa planta estaria na estufa um, não é? Com as plantas mais fracas."

"É isso mesmo que eu pensei."

"Você poderia perguntar para a Professora Sprout."

"Verdade, mas..." Mas primeiro ela quer estudar a planta, e chegar a uma conclusão, e então mostrar para Sprout, para ela ter o crédito da descoberta. Agora Sprout pode imediatamente pegar a planta dela, e a Lily vai perder tudo. O único crédito que ela receberia seria de ter encontrado a planta. Grande coisa, qualquer um pode pegar uma planta.

Ela é um pouco mais ambiciosa do que isso. E já que ela vai estar em Londres mesmo, ela pode passar no Beco Diagonal, eles tem que ter essa planta no estoque.

Esse pensamento a deixa imensamente mais feliz. Sabendo que ela não vai sacrificar a descoberta brilhante dela para Professora Sprout, ela continua a caminhar para Hogsmeade com um salto no andar.

XXX

O átrio está levemente mais cheio do que da última vez, e Lily se sente mais desconfortável. James disse que o número de bruxos apoiando o Lorde das Trevas pode estar próximo de 50. Querendo entrar e sair o mais rápido o possível, e já que eles já sabem aonde ela vai mesmo, ela arrisca aparatar.

O prédio do Ministério, como James contou para ela, é quase que um santuário para os refugiados. Do lado de fora, as pessoas podem fazer o que quiserem, mas do lado de dentro dessas paredes, eles são obrigados a não atacar uns aos outros. Entretanto, embora as pessoas evitem uma confrontação direta, a animosidade inerente é palpável, e a tensão é bem alta. Ninguém confia em ninguém, ela incluído.

Alice é uma das poucas pessoas no trabalho nessa hora ridícula; Lily pisca para ela no caminho do escritório do Moody. Dessa vez ela está preparada para o tom de voz bem alto dele, mas ela não esperava a pergunta que ele fez.

"Qual era o nome do Trouxa que você viu ser assassinado pelo Lorde das Trevas?"

"_Tom_." ela sussurra. Os ombros dela, que estavam duros com expectativa, caem com tristeza, enquanto ela dá a resposta. Ela olha para o chão, se sentindo culpada, embora ela não saiba sobre o que ela está se sentido culpada.

"Sente-se." ele diz, e depois segue o seu próprio conselho. "Dumbledore esteve aqui a manhã inteira; ele vai voltar quando tiver terminado com o Gamot."

"Oh."

"Quando ele chegar aqui, nós vamos querer ver a sua memória daquela noite. Eu só recebi um breve resumo, nós precisamos de mais detalhes. Dumbledore não queria te pressionar, até você estar pronta, mas eu acho que você já teve tempo o suficiente para melhorar."

"É claro, Senhor." Lily diz friamente, não porque ela esteja chateada com o Moody, sim para manter qualquer tipo de emoção longe da voz dela. Ela retirar a memória da mente, e coloca na Penseira do Auror, feliz que o observador só possa ver a experiência. Ele somente vai ver o quanto que ela se debateu; ele não vai saber como que a sensação foi maravilhosa, quando Voldemort colocou aquela pedra na bochecha dela...

"Nada disso vai para os relatórios, então você não precisa assinar nenhum depoimento, ou dar qualquer testemunho. Isso é somente para o Dumbledore e eu sabermos."

Se isso fosse parar em algum relatório, qualquer espião no Ministério saberia exatamente o tipo de informação que eles tem contra o Voldemort. Isso tem que ser mantido em sigilo, somente compartilhado entre alguns Aurores de confiança, e os membros da Ordem. Enquanto a Lily gosta de pensar que esse procedimento é devido a segurança da informação, ela também sabe que é para controlar o nível de medo. As pessoas podem entrar em pânico, caso saibam que o Lorde das Trevas está na busca da imortalidade, mas 'pânico' não começaria nem a descrever o que eles possam fazer, se souberem o quanto ele está próximo de alcançar isso.

Quando Dumbledore finalmente chega, Moody resmunga sobre 'velhos gagás demorando o quanto querem', enquanto os dois desaparecem na Penseira. Lily se ajeita na cadeira, sabendo que não tem nada que ela possa fazer, exceto esperar. Ela não se importa em esperar, mas ela teme o momento que eles reaparecerem.

Eles vão querer conversar sobre aquilo, e ela já disse mais do que gostaria sobre esse assunto. Embora James não fizesse nenhuma diferença no processo, a presença dele faria ela se sentir melhor.

'Coragem, Evans.' ela pensa. 'os seus sentimentos não são importantes. Você não vai receber nenhuma simpatia aqui, e você nem merece simpatia.' Só porque o James a mima, isso não é motivo para se acostumar com isso. E ela não quer se acostumar com isso. Esse caminho só leva a fraqueza. E fraqueza só leva a queda. Ela se prepara com determinação, e na hora que Moody e Dumbledore retornam da Penseira, ela está pronta para encarar qualquer coisa que eles atirem contra ela.

Ela terminou a memória dela no momento que ela desmaiou pela terceira vez, mais ou menos, deixando de fora a parte do Severus salvando ela, e com certeza, Moody quer saber aonde está o término da memória.

"Só vai te dar informações desnecessárias."

"Eu que vou julgar se é desnecessária, Evans."

"Como um favor pessoal, eu gostaria que o Senhor acreditasse na minha palavra. A minha humilhação nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte ávido e mascarado, não vai de dar nenhuma compreensão, exceto de como eu aparento embaixo das minhas roupas."

"Ah..." Moody resmunga, se virando para Dumbledore. "Você tinha razão sobre eles estarem escondendo algo. Tanto Potter quanto Black foram relutantes em entrar em detalhes sobre como eles encontraram ela."

"Eu pedi para eles não contarem." Lily diz. Ela tem uma suspeita sorrateira que Moody tem esperanças que Dumbledore consiga extrair a verdade dela, usando meios que ele próprio não pode.

Com certeza, Dumbledore diz, "É claro, Srta. Evans. Você tem certeza que não tem mais nada?"

Ela não vai fazer contato visual com um Legilimente conhecido. Ela olha para o chão, esperando que os olhos evasivos dela sejam tomados como vergonha por ela ter sido molestada por um comensal da morte, em vez de por ter sido salva por um.

"Nada que tenha acontecido depois da memória que vocês viram. Só tem os rapazes me encontrando, e me levando embora." ela diz, dessa vez ela se dirige ao Moody, ainda sem fazer contato visual com o diretor. O que o Dumbledore faz nem sempre é o melhor para todos, mesmo quando aquele brilho simpático naqueles olhos azuis podem levar alguém a achar que sim.

E ela o admira ainda mais por causa disso.

"Eu não posso te contar nada que eu não tenho conhecimento. Eu posso ir?"

"Por que você não fica, e discute sobre isso?" Dumbledore sugere. "A sua percepção pode ser apreciada."

"Eu... Eu..." Droga, como que ela pode escapar dessa? "Eu não sei o que dizer." ela diz honestamente.

"Da melhor maneira que você pode, explique como funciona."

"É como você viu. Eu não posso..."

"Você pode." Dumbledore encoraja.

"E você vai." Moody adiciona com um resmungo. Dumbledore olha sobre os óculos para o amigo rigoroso dele, antes de dar um sorriso gentil para a Lily.

"Eu ficaria muito surpreso com você, Srta. Evans, se você não tiver pensado nesse assunto. Sem mencionar que eu ficaria desapontado comigo mesmo, por ter me enganado quanto o seu caráter." Os olhos do diretor estão brilhando com essa leve provocação. Lily não se sente satisfeita mesmo.

"É verdade, senhor, eu _pensei_ sobre isso. Eu pensei sobre isso até achar que eu fosse enlouquecer, mas eu ainda não posso te dizer nada, exceto teorias."

"E isso é tudo que nós estamos pedindo."

XXX

"Não me fez sentir mais forte ou mais jovem do que antes." ela diz, quinze minutos depois, depois de ter relaxado um pouco. "Então eu duvido que aquilo possa fortificar, ou rejuvenescer. Eu não acho que o uso o deixe mais indestrutível, ou mais jovem do que ele já... _é_."

"Mas?"

"Mas aquilo... te enche com vida, como se você tivesse mais vida para viver. Essa é... Essa é a melhor forma que eu posso descrever. Eu sei que não é muito..."

"É mais do que nós temos." Dumbledore diz, a cortando e segurando a mão dela. "Obrigado." Ele se vira para o Moody, que faz um aceno positivo. "_Agora_, eu acredito que você esteja liberada."

Lily e James decidem que já que ela é a expert em Feitiços, que ela tentaria (o mais sutilmente possível, claro) tentar sentir que tipo de encantamentos de segurança que foram utilizados no 'Escritório de investigações', para manter o mapa no lugar. Quanto mais cedo eles possam retirar aquele mapa do Ministérios, mais rápido eles podem Aparatar e usar Chaves de Portais livremente.

James já esteve naquele escritório em duas outras ocasiões, para obter o máximo de informações que ele pudesse. De acordo com ele, estava completamente guardado, mesmo a altas horas da noite. Se lembrando do que ele havia dito, ela retira a capa e caminha na direção do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

XXX

Muito longe de Londres, do lado de fora de uma cabana na área rural, a chuva cai levemente do céu depressivamente escuro. Mesmo assim, o Lorde das Trevas colocou um feitiço de obscuridade no quarto... como sempre. Severus suspeita que Ele tem um certo espírito para o drama. Só para se garantir, é mais prático deixar algumas velas acesas.

Mas não é nenhuma surpresa, que o Lorde das Trevas sempre mantenha os Comensais da Morte dele no escuro.

Severus não sabe o nome, ou a aparência, de mais do que cinco outros Comensais da Morte. Sendo o bruxo inteligente que ele é, ele só pode adivinhar quem são os outros membros, mas ele não sabe ao certo, e também não tem a mínima idéia do que eles fazem. Ele mal sabe o que ele mesmo faz, ele raramente sabe qual a utilização do Lorde das Trevas para as poções aparentemente aleatórias que Snape prepara para ele, ou o que ele faz com as informações que Snape trás.

Mas isso faz parte dos motivos pelos quais ele se aliou. Primeiramente, ele foi atraído para o lado do Lorde das Trevas por todos os prospector maravilhosos do que ele poderia ter. Ele quer ser respeitado e temido, mais do que ele quer o poder, e as promessas igualmente tentadoras do Lorde das Trevas, que ele teria um lugar para pesquisar a magia das trevas e antiga, sem medo das repercussões legais. A única condição é que ele relate todas as suas descobertas para o Lorde das Trevas pessoalmente, e que ele faça qualquer coisa que o Lorde das Trevas peça.

Parecia ser bem simples.

Agora, cinco anos depois, ele faz parte círculo interno do Lorde das Trevas. Severus não é um mero peão. Ele não é um soldado de campo. Tom Riddle não chegou aonde ele está agora, simplesmente azarando todos no caminho dele. Ele chegou com perspicácia, inteligência, habilidade; e uma praticalidade inflexível, antipática, utilizada para dar força a ambição dele – qualidades essas que ele viu no Severus Snape. Ele não vai arriscar uma mente tão brilhante, e um estrategista tão perspicaz em meras batalhas. Está certo que isso não é o que o Snape achou que seria. O Lorde das Trevas o encarregou de produzir um feitiço que torturaria uma vítima, mas que ainda deixaria a vítima capaz de falar. Crucio é um feitiço bom, mas se alguém realmente quiser retirar alguma informação de alguma pessoa, é bem difícil fazer isso com Crucio; a pessoa não faz nada exceto gritar e tremer. Então Snape criou algo que não vai matar a pessoa, não vai deixá-la louca, e não vai deixá-la tão rouca de tanto gritar que não possam falar, mas ainda era tão insuportavelmente doloroso, que eles ainda assim davam a informação que o Lorde das Trevas queria...

Snape até mesmo foi fornecido com material de pesquisa, para que ele possa conduzir a pesquisa dele. Uma família de Trouxas, da cidade natal dele. Os Petersons. Uma mãe, um pai, e o filho deles. É mais uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar; mesmo que ele quisesse...

Não, não é exatamente como ele achou que fosse ser. Mesmo assim, ele não pode dizer que se arrepende da escolha que fez.

XXX

Lily abre o malão e começa a procurar um par de meia-calça limpas. Ela está chateada porque, primeiro, ela caiu em uma poça de neve no caminho de volta de Hogsmeade, e está encharcada até o joelho; e segundo porque a ida dela ao Beco Diagonal foi decepcionante. Não somente o Boticário estava sem _**Valeriana officinalis**_, como eles também estava sem quase nenhum outro ingrediente.

"É inacreditável que, nessa época do ano, quando as pessoas não estão dispostas a saírem de casa, nem mesmo para fazer compras, que eles estivessem completamente esgotados." ela reclama, enquanto tira as meias-calças molhadas. Sirius percebe as pernas nuas dela, e retorna o olhar dele para os terrenos de Hogwarts. "Talvez tenha sido um comprador apenas. Alguém que esteja estocando, ou algum projeto do Ministério. Volte na semana que vem."

"Eu não quero esperar uma semana."

"Então você vai ter que utilizar as estufas de Hogwarts." ele diz, tomando um gole de chá. "E explicar a situação para Sprout."

"De jeito _nenhum_. Além do mais, pode ter sido destruído com as romãs e todo o resto."

"Romãs?"

"É só um exemplo. Madame Pomfrey mencionou que estava com escassez de romã para uma poção."

"Não seria para reabastecimento sangüíneo, seria?" ele pergunta.

"Pode ter sido."

"Mas não para você..."

Lily volta a mexer no malão dela, evitando a pergunta. As sobrancelhas do Sirius se curvam, e ele caminha até ela.

"Cariad," ele começa, mas pára na mesma hora. Em vez de meias-calças (que ela não consegue encontrar), ela tirou um colar do fundo do malão dela. É muito bonito, não tanto quanto o que ela geralmente usa, mas bonito mesmo assim. Uma ametista, ele acha.

"Eu esqueci que eu tinha isso." ela sussurra, mais para si mesma.

"Veste ele." ele diz.

"Não." ela responde, balançando a cabeça. É o colar que ela havia comprado no Borgin & Burkes. Severus não levou com ele, quando ele pegou a poção e a lista incriminante.

"Quem te deu esse colar?" ele pergunta. A voz dele está fria, e o rosto dele ilegível.

"Eu comprei." Ela vira para olhar para ele. "Aquele dia no Borgin & Burkes. Foi colocado no acordo que eu fiz, como Olga Malinkov."

"O que ele faz?" ele pergunta simplesmente. Se fosse James, ele teria brigado com ela por não ter entregue o colar. _Talvez_ ele não tivesse perdido a calma, mas com certeza ele estaria furioso.

"Algo tipo nenhum sentimento. Eu acho que faz quem o veste ficar selado para qualquer estimulação física ou emocional."

"É?" ele pergunta, com o interesse voltando a aparecer na voz dele. Ele retira o colar da mão dela, e caminha para trás, para inspecioná-lo.

Ela se levanta. "Não o coloque!" ela diz preocupada, se jogando nele para tentar pegar o colar de volta. Em um movimento rápido, ele retira o colar do caminho dela, e beija o topo da cabeça dela, e utiliza o próprio momento dela para a empurrar gentilmente para frente, para que ela caísse na cama.

"Fica aí." ele comanda, levando o colar até a janela, para que ele possa observar com uma iluminação melhor. Não que ele possa _ver_ realmente as propriedades mágicas de um objeto.

"Eu queria pesquisar sobre isso, mas a morte do Chevalier retirou isso da minha mente."

"Aham."

"O trabalho em metal é bem antigo, mas não foi feito por duendes."

"Eu posso ver isso."

"E eu nunca li nada sobre feitiços 'insensíveis'."

"Eu também não." ele responde, sem tirar os olhos da pedra. Isso não o surpreende; existem muitos feitiços. Algumas magias não são necessariamente das trevas, mas é tão antiga que as únicas pessoas que tem conhecimento delas, são aquelas interessadas nas artes mais 'cruas'... e as únicas pessoas hoje em dia que estão interessados nas artes antigas são os Comensais da Morte. A ausência do certificado do Ministério no colar indica que é um objeto ilegal, não tendo só a sua 'maldade' inerente.

"Eu nunca o coloquei."

"Tem medo?" ele pergunta, com um sorriso irônico.

"Morro de medo." Ele caminha até ela, e acaricia a cabeça dela.

"Boa menina. Quanto que isso te custou?"

"Metade do meu cofre em Gringotes. Ele mais a poção custou 400 galeões. Mas Malfoy pegou de volta o frasco, e tudo que eu tenho agora para mostrar a minha pobreza é um colar que eu nem mesmo preciso e nem queria ter."

"Eu fico com ele."

"Você vai usar isso?"

"Talvez. Seria um experimento interessante."

Lily aparenta estar tanto preocupada quanto curiosa. A curiosidade vence, e ela pergunta, "Você vai me contar o que descobrir?"

"É claro, Cariad."

"E você vai ser cuidadoso?"

"Minha querida, eu sou o epítome de cuidado." ele diz, com um sorriso imprudente.

"Eu não estou brincando." ela diz, fazendo bico.

"Oh, certo. Falando sinceramente, eu vou usar todo o cuidado e presença de espírito necessários. Eu levo a magia a sério, pelo menos." ele diz, colocando o colar no bolso.

Lily se levanta da cama, e dá um olhar sincero para ele.

"Eu _prometo_." ele diz, levantando o queixo dela com o punho, e olhando ela bem nos olhos. Ele coloca a xícara de chá quente dele nas mãos dela. "Então, são 400 galeões, certo? Você prefere que eu te entregue o ouro pessoalmente, ou que transfira da minha conta para a sua?"

"Você não está falando sério. Com certeza você não está falando sério. Isso é ouro demais só para... Eu quero dizer... você não pode. Você simplesmente não pode."

"Não posso? Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso."

"Eu não quero ouro nenhum. Eu estou _dando_ isso para você."

"Que besteira. Aquele ouro vai significar mais para você do que para mim. Não posso deixar que a minha garota predileta morra de fome, não é?" ele pergunta, apertando os ombros dela.

"Eu posso ser pobre, mas eu não preciso da sua caridade."

"Isso não é uma doação de caridade, é uma transação de negócios."

"Isso é extorsão. Mesmo que eu aceitasse pagamento, o que eu não vou aceitar, 400 é muito mais do que isso vale."

"Você seria uma mulher de negócios terrível, Cariad. Eu acho que isso significa que eu vou ter que fazer uma transferência bancária, me poupa o trabalho de forçar o ouro na sua mão." ele diz. Lily começa a discutir mais, mas antes que ela possa soltar qualquer palavra, Sirius convoca meias-calças secas do malão dela, e coloca na boca dela. "Eu não quero mais discussões, muito obrigado." ele diz. Ele bate de brincadeira no traseiro dela, enquanto ele sai do quarto. "E experimenta aquilo!" ele diz, antes de fechar a porta.

XXX

Lily retira a meia-calça da boca dela, e olha para o traje que Sirius trouxe. O vestido chique para o baile. Ele disse que escolheria para ela, mas ela não o levou a sério. É por isso que ele está aqui, para ajudar ela e ao Rupert a planejar essa coisa. Parece que faz tanto tempo que a Marlene faleceu, e que Sirius ofereceu ajuda. Ela está agradecida, e somente muito pouco amargurada.

Ela veste o vestido e se admira no espelho. Tem um corte adorável, uma cor adorável, tudo é adorável.

"Sirius, querido." ela diz, quando entra na sala comunal. "Como que você conseguiu achar algo tão..."

"Perfeito?" ele pergunta, sem tirar os olhos do livro que ele está lendo.

"Bem, pela falta de uma palavra melhor."

"Estava largado no depósito do Semanário das Bruxas. Achei que fosse servir. Tive que alterar um pouco para que coubesse em você." Ele lambe o dedão, enquanto vira a página casualmente.

"É brilhante."

"Sim, bem, brilhante é o que o brilhante faz." Ele se vira e olha para ela pela primeira vez. Lily aprecia as sobrancelhas erguidas dele, e fica devidamente elogiada.

"Como estou?" ela pergunta, ciente que (mas sem se importar que) está procurando elogios.

"Eu... eu sou um gênio." é a resposta dele. Não é exatamente o elogio que ela estava procurando. Mas é verdade, e Sirius merece o crédito. Tudo que ela fez, foi vestir o vestido. "Ou seja, você está com uma aparência bem perigosa."

"Perigosa?" Esse não é um dos adjetivos que ela esperava receber.

"Em geral, não tem nada mais perigoso do que uma linda mulher." ele diz de um jeito charmoso, beijando a mão dela. Um instante depois ele solta, e ri cinicamente. "Pode perguntar para o James, ele pode te dizer. Se envolveu com uma coisinha linda na juventude dele, e foi escravo dela por semanas. Ela era um tipo de sereia. Ele não teve vontade própria – mas também, é isso que elas fazem."

"_Escravo_ dela?" ela pergunta, esperando que a voz dela soe mais coloquial do que enojada e ciumenta.

"Não por muito tempo." Sirius a assegura. "Ele sabia o que ela era, só teve um pouco de problemas para se soltar. Ele estava miserável durante todo o tempo."

"Bom." Lily cospe, em um triunfo amargurado.

"Como, Cariad?"

"Nada." ela diz rapidamente. Uma batida soa do retrato, e ela fica satisfeita pela distração. "Deve ser o Rupert."

"Maravilha." Sirius diz sarcasticamente, fechando o livro bruscamente. Lily vai até a porta, e deixa o Rupert entrar.

Ele olha para ela, de cima para baixo, e diz, "Eu estou me sentindo mal vestido."

"Então vai para casa, e muda de roupa." Sirius sugere proveitosamente. "E não volte." ele adiciona, menos proveitosamente.

"Eu só estava experimentando."

"Bom, você vai fazer justiça de mim no baile."

"Sim, mas você vai fazer justiça a _ela_?" Sirius pergunta com um sorriso malevolente.

"É claro que sim." Lily responde por ele, voltando ao quarto dela, para mudar de roupa. "Ele é o rapaz mais atraente do meu ano."

Meia hora depois, eles estão sentados na mesa, discutindo idéias uns com os outros, e jogando as descartadas no fogo. A princípio, Lily achou que Sirius e Rupert tinham opiniões incompatíveis, mas então decide que eles simplesmente gostam de discutir um com o outro. Lily secretamente faz o dever de casa de Feitiços e Transfiguração, fingindo estar tomando notas.

"O que você acha, Lily?" Rupert pergunta.

"O quê? Oh, eu... é... Eu concordo com o Sirius dessa vez." ela responde, sem ter certeza do que eles estão discutindo, ou até mesmo se o Sirius tinha alguma opinião.

"Existe pelo menos uma mulher sensível." Sirius declara.

"Mas isso não combina com o tema." Roo intervem.

"Nós decidimos qual é o tema?" Lily pergunta.

"Nós não _concordamos_ com um, não." Sirius explica, apoiando os pés encima da mesa, e cruza as mãos atrás do rosto. "Amor é a escolha óbvia, já que é perto do dia dos Namorados. Só por esse motivo, eu acho que deve ser rejeitado." Lily tem certeza que a relutância dele para fazer um tema tão sentimental tem a ver mais com um desgosto pessoal, em vez do desejo dele de evitar clichês.

Rupert rola os olhos. "Como se um baile mascarado não fosse a idéia mais antiga existente." ele argumenta.

"Então vamos fazer algo novo. Algo relevante." Lily diz.

"Excelente idéia, Cariad. Você pode ir como uma funcionária corrupta do ministério, e Ferris aqui como Comensal da Morte, hein?"

Lily chuta a perna dele por baixo da mesa, olhando para ele de cara feia. Ele rola os olhos como resposta.

"Você tem algo em mente?" Roo pergunta, ignorando essa pequena rixa.

"Não, na verdade não... Talvez algo como, unidade ou cooperação."

"Adicione organizadora de festas como algo que você nunca deveria ser." Sirius comenta secamente.

"O quê?" ela pergunta asperamente.

"Isso é uma celebração, não um evento de caridade. Deveria ser divertido e edificante."

"Esperança _é_ edificante."

"Mas você não _disse_ esperança."

"Estava implícito com a unidade e cooperação."

"Esperança." Rupert fala refletindo, "Eu gosto. É leve, mas evocativo."

"Eu estou em um aposento cheio de otimistas." Sirius reclama.

"Não, não, não." Lily diz rapidamente, se sentando ao lado do Sirius no sofá. "Otimismo não é a mesma coisa. Com certeza você pode ver a diferença entre mero otimismo, e esperança genuína."

Sirius suspira. "Otimismo não é tão poderoso." ele diz baixinho.

"Exatamente!" ela diz excitada.

"Oh, muito bem. Você tem que fazer tudo ter um significado. Um simples baile de máscaras é somente intriga, excitação e frivolidade."

"Coruja." Rupert anuncia, enquanto uma ave mensageira entra voando.

"É o Dasher." Sirius diz, indo até a ave e retirando a carta da pata dele. Ele olha o pergaminho rapidamente, escreve uma resposta, e manda a coruja embora.

"Dasher?" Lily pergunta, enquanto Sirius se senta novamente.

"Isso mesmo."

"De Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen?"

Sirius levanta as sobrancelhas.

"Eles são renas." ela explica, envergonhada.

"Eu tenho certeza." ele diz, condescendentemente. "Dasher, como um comerciante, e ele só é a minha coruja do trabalho."

"Eu queria te perguntar. Qual o nome da linda coruja preta?"

"Ptolemy." ele diz, tanto respondendo quanto cumprimentando a coruja que acaba de entrar voando. "O que você tem para mim?" Dessa vez, quando ele lê a carta, ele parece estar incrivelmente entediado, e joga a carta no fogo, antes de terminar de ler. As chamas estalam e brilham, e um perfume almiscarado paira no ar.

"Merlin," Sirius tosse, tentando espantar a fumaça com as mãos. Lily e Rupert cobrem os rostos, enquanto Sirius faz um feitiço para jogar o ar para fora da janela.

"Outra das suas admiradoras dedicadas?" Lily pergunta.

"Aquilo não foi nada." ele responde, antes de voltar para brigar com a coruja. "Eu achei que tinha dito para você não me incomodar com coisas desse tipo."

Ptolemy assobia culpado, e voa até a gaiola da Ebony. Surpreendentemente, a coruja da Lily não faz nada para espantar ele. Normalmente, duas corujas não se relacionam. Lily, se sentindo mal por ele, caminha até a gaiola e acaricia as penas dele. Ela está olhando destraidamente pela janela, quando ela percebe a Professora Sprout sair das estufas e entrar no catelo. Está quase na hora da janta, então ela provavelmente está se recolhendo. Excelente.

"Bem, parece que vocês rapazes tem as coisas bem resolvidas, então se vocês não se importarem, eu acho que vou..."

"Uh, tsc, tsc!" Sirius interrompe, caminhando até ela e cutucando o nariz dela. Ele percebe que a Sprout está vindo na direção do castelo. "Ah, eu entendo. Quando o jardineiro sai, os lírios podem brincar, certo?"

"Vamos, Sirius." ela fala, dando o melhor sorriso que ela possui. "Só vou levar um minuto..."

"Você sempre diz isso, e sempre demora muito mais."

"Só meia hora. Você e o Roo podem continuar sem mim por 30 minutos."

"Mas com alegria." Sirius diz.

"Ele tem razão." Rupert diz. Então baixinho ele continua, "_pela primeira vez na vida dele_."

"Certo. Faça uma pausa. Vá jantar, ou fazer o que você quiser. Mas eu vou para as estufas, quer você goste ou não."

Como ela havia suspeitado, a Estufa Três está completamente vazia, a Estufa Dois parece estar somente com metade da capacidade; a praga também deve ter destruído algumas das plantas daqui também. Não encontrando Valerians aqui, ela vai para a Estufa Um.

XXX

Sirius e Rupert, em um acordo subentendido, esperam o retorno da Lily em silêncio. Roo está girando as peças do jogo de xadrez, e Sirius está de costas para ele, ainda olhando pela janela.

Lily não tinha saído nem por um minuto, quando alguma outra pessoa saiu do castelo e desapareceu para dentro da Estufa Um. O cabelo ruivo dela finalmente aparece nos terrenos, enquanto ela entra nas Estufas Três e Dois, antes de entrar na Estufa Um.

No momento que ela abre a porta, ela cai no chão. Sirius se estica tão rapidamente que a coluna dele estala. A pessoa que estava lá dentro sai correndo para fora, com a capa preta ondulando. A única coisa que o Sirius pode dizer, dessa distância é que a pessoa está utilizando protetores de ouvido rosa choque.

"Vá buscar o James, e diga para ele me encontrar na Ala Hospitalar, e tenha certeza que a Pomfrey esteja pronta!" ele grita, já na metade do caminho até a porta.

"O quê? Você não pode me dizer o que-"

"Isso não é uma sugestão, _garoto_!" Ele agarra o Rupert pelo colarinho, o arrasta para fora, e o joga na direção do sétimo andar. "Vá!"

Sirius não espera para ver se Ferris fez o que ele pediu. Ele corre pelo resto do caminho até a Lily, com as mãos cobrindo as orelhas. Ele dá um chute nas portas da estufa, fechando-as, e então silencia e tranca a estufa, antes de se ajoelhar ao lado da Lily.

"Malditas mandrágoras!" ele xinga. Ele só pode ter esperanças que elas não sejam maduras o suficiente para serem fatais. Ele retira o cabelo do rosto dela para checar se ela está respirando, mas a respiração dele é tão pesada que ele não pode dizer ao certo. Ele checa o pescoço dela, procurando um pulso.

Um pulso estável, e ele tem quase certeza que é o coração dela batendo, e não o dele. Ele está quase soltando um suspiro de alívio, quando ele percebe uma mancha avermelhada nos dedos; sangue está escorrendo pelos ouvidos dela.

"Merda." ele xinga novamente. A pessoa com os protetores de ouvido é um homem morto, caso Sirius consiga encontrá-lo.

James e Ferris estão na Ala Hospitalar, aparentando estarem ansiosos e fora de fôlego, ao lado de uma Madame Pomfrey perplexa. Todos os três rostos se viram quando vêem ele entrar com uma Lily inconsciente.

'De novo não.' todos eles devem ter pensado.

Sirius olha em volta, procurando uma cama vazia para colocá-la, mas todas elas já estão ocupadas.

"Para os meus aposentos, rápido." Pomfrey diz.

"Mandrágoras. Eu tenho quase certeza. Olha aqui." Ele segura o queixo da Lily e o vira para o lado, para que a Curandeira possa ver o sangue no ouvido dela. O travesseiro abaixo da Lily já está mostrando sinais de manchas vermelhas.

"Ferris, vá buscar o diretor e a Professora Sprout." Pomfrey diz.

Antes que os outros cheguem, Sirius explica o que ele viu. Imediatamente, James manda um Patrono para Hagrid, mandando ele manter guarda do lado de fora da Estufa Um. Pela primeira vez, desde que Sirius se lembre, a Madame Pomfrey parece ter confiança no que deve fazer. O ouvido interno da Lily está estilhaçado, mas ela os assegura que podem ser recuperados com um feitiço, e boas doze horas de silêncio.

Sirius observa James acariciar o cabelo e a bochecha da Lily, até que a Madame Pomfrey retire a mão dele para que ela possa colocar as ataduras em volta dos ouvidos da Lily. Quando Dumbledore e Sprout se unem a eles, todos chegam para trás para conversar. Mais uma vez, Sirius relata o que ele viu. Ferris, para o aborrecimento do garoto, é agradecido e dispensado, deixando os outros a sós para conversar entre eles.

"Hagrid está guardando as estufas enquanto conversamos, mas você deve querer replantá-las o mais rápido o possível." James diz.

"De todas as travessuras maldosas!"

"Travessuras não envolvem morte, Pamona." James diz. Sirius, que já _tentou_ um 'travessura da morte' no passado, sente os olhos de todos se virarem para ele.

"Foi um aluno?" Dumbledore pergunta.

"Eu não soube dizer, estava muito longe. Estava vestindo uma capa preta, então poderia ser um aluno de Hogwarts, e desapareceu para dentro do castelo, então é completamente possível."

"Pamona, mantenha Hagrid contigo enquanto você estiver replantando. Eu não quero te alarmar, mas eu acho que você que era o alvo. Srta. Evans simplesmente chegou na armadilha antes de você." Dumbledore diz.

"Eu concordo." James diz. "Quem quer que seja, não poderia saber que a Lily estaria lá. Quase todo mundo sabe que você é a última pessoa a sair das estufas a noite, e a primeira pessoa a chegar de manhã. Foi um acaso que outra pessoa fez essa descoberta."

"E quem mais seria, senão a _Sortuda Lily Evans_." Sirius sussurra.

"Eu? Mas por quê?" Sprout pergunta com uma preocupação compreensível.

"É o meu trabalho descobrir." James responde.

XXX

Eles concordam em não comentar sobre isso com ninguém, até a reunião dos professores amanhã a noite. Todos saem, deixando Sirius com a Madame Pomfrey. Mudaram a Lily para uma das camas na Ala Hospitalar, e colocam um feitiço do silêncio em volta dela, para que ela possa ter as 12 horas de silêncio.

Sirius se senta numa cadeira, esperando o retorno do amigo, porque ele sabe que James vai voltar, e Sirius vai ter que mandar ele embora.

"Olha em volta, cara. A Ala está completamente lotada. Você não pode ficar aqui sentado a noite inteira, para que todos eles vejam." ele sussurra com um resmungo. "Mesmo na capa. Você também tem que descansar. Você não precisa esperar por ela, ela vai estar como nova de manhã. Vamos, vamos sair daqui."

"Então você vai ter que ficar com ela, ou o Hagrid."

"Por quê?"

"Porque se a Lily viu quem quer que seja que retirou aquelas mandrágoras, ela é uma testemunha. Mesmo que ela não tenha sido o alvo original, ela é um risco, caso ela possa identificar o culpado."

"Não pensei nisso. Espero que ela tenha identificado." Sirius diz avidamente.

"Dessa vez não, cara." James diz, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. "Esse é _meu_."

XXXX

Está escuro e silencioso quando Lily acorda, com ataduras presas desconfortavelmente apertadas no rosto dela. Ela abre a cortina, e vê que todas as outras camas estão ocupadas, e que nenhuma delas pelo James. Ele não está aqui.

Entretanto, _tem_ um cachorro muito insistente que está tentando fechar as cortinas novamente. Ela desiste, e deixa Sirius conseguir fazer o que ele quer; ele deve ter as razões dele. Com as cortinas fechadas, e os dois escondidos, Sirius se transforma de volta para humano. Antes que ela possa falar, ele rapidamente coloca uma mão na boca dela, e balança a cabeça. Ele coloca um dedo nos lábios dela muito cuidadosamente, antes de colocar ambas as mãos nos ouvidos dela com ataduras.

Ela olha para ele curiosamente, mas permanece em silêncio. Ele aponta para uma orelha, fecha o punho. E o abre repentinamente, violentamente e abertamente, imitando uma explosão. Mas os olhos dele permanecem calmos . Ele aponta a orelha dela, e repete o gesto.

Os ouvidos dela explodiram? Sendo a garota esperta que ela é, ela junta as peças do quebra-cabeças, e murmura, "Mandrágoras?" e inclina o rosto, para indicar que é uma pergunta. Esse movimento simples a deixa tonta.

"James?" ela murmura novamente. Sirius indica o restante dos pacientes da Ala Hospitalar, com os braços, e ela acena com o rosto. Muitas pessoas em volta.

Sirius se inclina e beija a testa dela, antes de se transformar de volta em um cachorro, e voltar para o lado de fora da cortina. 'Ele é sempre mais bondoso quando ninguém pode ver.' Lily pensa, enquanto ajeita o travesseiro, deitando na cama e encarando o teto em contemplação.

XXX

James passou horas nas estufas com Sprout e Hagrid, e uma hora na cabana do Hagrid para tomar uma xícara de chá e aproveitar a companhia do meio-gigante, e então anda um pouco em círculos no escritório dele. Sem se importar em usar a coruja dele – que também teria sido muito lenta – ele vai no escritório do Dumbledore, para se comunicar com o Moody por pó de flú, somente para descobrir que o diretor já fez isso.

Foi concordado por todos que o incidente seria colocado como um acidente. Não somente para proteger a Lily, mas para manter os alunos calmos.

Mas foi um ataque estranho. Professora Sprout, de todas as pessoas, é a menos ofensiva, a menos provocativa. O que ela pode ter feito para merecer isso? Ela é uma professora de Hogwarts, e leal ao Dumbledore, mas vários outros também são. Por que ela? Se esse for um ataque, e não somente um aluno louco que finalmente enlouqueceu de vez, teriam outros professores que seriam mais úteis para serem assassinados. Ele mesmo, por exemplo, ou Minerva. Até mesmo o pequeno Professor Flitwick é mais ameaçador.

Mas, James acha, Pamona é o alvo mais fácil. Ela não tem os muros do castelo para protegê-la durante a maior parte do dia. Se o que eles querem é somente atingir o coração de Hogwarts, Pamona seria a conquista mais simples. A especialidade dela são plantas, não varinha. Talvez não seja pessoal, somente publicação. Ou talvez tenha alguma outra coisa que ele ainda não percebeu.

Duas e meia, James percebe enquanto checa o relógio. Uma visita a ala hospitalar não vai levar muito tempo. Merlin, ele está exausto, e não somente pelo tardar da hora. Parece que ele só é capaz de aproveitar de poucas horas de felicidade de uma vez só, antes que ele seja arrastado de volta para baixo, caminhando com dificuldade pela podridão escura do mundo de hoje em dia.

Ele planeja ficar acordado mais um minuto ou dois, antes de ir para cama. Ele vai para cama até as 3.

XXX

Ele abre a porta o mais silenciosamente o possível, mas ainda chia levemente. Ninguém se move. A capa da invisibilidade dele se mexe ao lado dele, mas ele só dá um passo, antes de parar.

Com os pêlos arrepiados, o cachorro monstruoso rosna ameaçadoramente ao som de um intruso. James fica satisfeito em ver que ele colocou um cão de guarda tão feroz e dedicado. Ele sabe que, com a audição e olfato elevados do Sirius, a invisibilidade do James serve para ele, mas muito pouco. Mas Sirius deve ter reconhecido o cheiro dele, porque os rosnados dele param, e ele se senta novamente, com o pêlo ainda levemente levantado, e os músculos ainda tensos, pronto para atacar. James se inclina para baixo, e dá um tapinha na cabeça do cachorro.

"Bom garoto.", ele sussurra, com um sorriso que o cachorro não pode ver, e passa pelas cortinas da Lily.

Os olhos dela estão abertos, com o olhar focalizado no teto. Ele pode dizer que ela está pensando em algo. Ele é pego com ligeira surpresa, quando ela estica uma mão, e toca o tecido sedoso, e o estômago dele embaixo do tecido.

Ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso, ela deve ter visto a cortina abrir e fechar, e sentiu a presença dele, como ela sempre sente. Retirando a capa, ele se senta ao lado dela, segurando a mão dela. Ele sabe que ela precisa de silêncio, e está muito ciente do som silencioso que o mexer dos lençóis faz, e o barulho que o colchão faz com o peso dele.

Ela não parece se importar. Ela se move para o canto, para dar mais espaço para ele, e ele se deita ao lado dela. Lily se aninha nele, e ele acaricia a cabeça dela, com as ataduras sendo uma adição nova e nenhum pouco bem-vinda a sensação usual. James sorri tristemente para ela. Lily, não estando satisfeita com a piedade ou solenidade dele, mostra a língua e o cutuca na cintura. Ele começa a rir, mas rapidamente coloca a mão sobre a boca, para abafar o som. Os olhos da Lily brilham com risada. Já que ele não pode falar ou rir, duas das três coisas favoritas dele para fazer com ela, ele se inclina para colocar os lábios dele na única opção remanescente.

Ele está na cama as 4.

XXXX

Lily acorda na manhã seguinte com alguém cutucando o ombro dela gentilmente. Ainda sonolenta, ela esquece que está na ala hospitalar, e murmura, "Agora não James, eu estou cansada."

Ela abre os olhos, e quando eles entram em foco lentamente, ela vê o Sirius, com a mão cobrindo os olhos e balançando a cabeça, desaprovadamente. Não seria tão ruim, se a Madame Pomfrey também não estivesse com uma expressão igualmente crítica.

Ooops.

Poppy, sendo a mulher maravilhosa que é, não fala nenhuma palavra sobre isso; as ataduras são removidas e os ouvidos da Lily são testados. Sussurrando, a curandeira informa que a audição dela, para os próximos dias pode estar um pouco sensível, então ela deve evitar lugares muito barulhentos, como o Salão Principal, por exemplo. Lily não vai argumentar contra isso.

"Certo então, a ala hospital já está cheia o suficiente sem você aqui, Sr. Black. Vá. Você está atrapalhando."

Lily suspeita que Sirius não esteja exatamente no caminho, mas a presença dele está causando uma agitação nos outros pacientes da Madame Pomfrey. Pacientes esses que ela não quer que fiquem muito excitados.

"Não precisa me falar duas vezes." ele concorda com afabilidade. Ele bagunça o cabelo da Lily, com um sussurro exagerado ele diz, "Até mais, Cariad."

Ela sussurra de volta, "Tchau, Sirius!"

Ele pisca de um modo igualmente sedutor para a Lily e a Madame Pomfrey, e sai pela porta, com um andar cheio de orgulho.

A tranqüilidade não dura nem um minuto, porque um grande cachorro preto entra logo depois.

"Cruzes! Tire esse monstro daqui!" Madame Pomfrey grita. Lily se encolhe e coloca as mãos sobre os ouvidos dela, que agora estão apitando. A cabeça dela parece reverberar tão dolorosamente como se ela estivesse no campanário ao meio dia.

O cachorro pára na frente da mulher ultrajada, que, com todo a raiva dela, pula para trás com medo do tamanho imenso dessa coisa.

"Ele não vai machucar você." Lily assegura, sem tirar as mãos da orelha, até ter certeza que Madame Pomfrey esteja calma.

"Esse é outro dos seus animais, Srta. Evans?"

"Eu só tenho uma coruja, madame, mas sim, eu conheço ele."

"Então faça ele ir embora."

"Eu receio que não tem como dar ordens _nele_. Ele sempre faz exatamente o que quer."

O cachorro solta uma risada/rosnado apreciativo. Não mesmo, ele jamais ouviria uma simples mulher. A única pessoa que ele pode ouvir, é o James. Ou talvez Dumbledore, se ele estiver de bom humor, e o diretor tiver um bom argumento.

É claro que ela não tem como saber que, na verdade, que ele está ao lado dela por ordens do James.

Madame Pomfrey escolhe ignorar o cão ofensivo, e continua a dar uma lição. "Eu espero que você perceba quanta sorte você tem. Embora o choro de uma Mandrágora adolescente não é geralmente fatal, o número de choros que você ouviu poderia ter sido bem fatal."

Lily treme com o pensamento de um coro de Mandrágoras, e fica feliz que ela não consiga se lembrar de nada sobre o que aconteceu. O cachorro coloca a cara peluda no pé da cama dela, e começa a lamber os dedos do pé dela. Rapidamente, ela coloca os pés embaixo das cobertas, limpando a baba no lençol. Ela sente muita pena da próxima pessoa que venha utilizar essa cama.

"Só uma perguntinha, mas por que eu ainda estou aqui?" Lily pergunta no que ela espera ser um tom de voz não-raivoso. Ela não quer que a curandeira grite novamente, a cabeça dela não vai resistir.

"Porque você ainda não está pronta. Mesmo que você não tivesse perdido todo aquele sangue na sexta-feira, você ainda não seria capaz de andar no seu estado."

O cachorro inclina o rosto para um lado, em confusão.

"É claro que eu posso andar." Lily diz com confiança, colocando as pernas para um lado da cama, e dando um passo na direção do centro da ala. O mundo parece virar, e instantaneamente Lily se encontra caída no chão. A curandeira dá um olhar 'é isso que você recebe, por não me ouvir'. Lily fica feliz que a Madame Pomfrey não tem simpatia por ela, ela não quer piedade.

Mas ela também não quer que um cachorro gigante pule casualmente encima dela, e a use como colchão, mas ela recebe isso. Ele cruza uma pata sobre a outra, e apóia a cabeça em ambas, mantendo a Lily firmemente no lugar dela, no chão.

"Você tinha que aumentar ainda mais o estrago, não é?" Ela diz amargamente para o captor canino dela. Ele balança o rabo duas vezes. "Oh, sai de cima de mim, seu bruto!" ela ordena, sem nenhum resultado. Depois de alguns minutos de esforço inútil, ela geme miseravelmente, apóia o rosto novamente no chão frio.

"O motivo pelo qual você não pode andar, Srta. Evans," Madame Pomfrey diz, ignorando completamente o fato que a paciente dela está no chão, e sobre o poder de um cão fedido e bem abusado, "é porque os fluidos no seu ouvido interno não estão completamente cheios e no lugar. Se você tivesse deixado eu terminar de falar, você teria sabido disso, e eu então teria explicado que, se você quer recuperar o equilíbrio, você precisa manter a sua cabeça parada em uma posição erguida por uma hora ou duas."

"Ah."

"Deixe-me ciente de quando você estiver pronta. Eu tenho que ver os outros."

'Os outros' observaram toda a cena vergonhosa, e estão rindo as custas ela. Quanto orgulho para a Monitora Chefe. O garoto na cama ao lado da dela, se inclina para o lado, para olhar para ela. Vendo a expressão no rosto dela, ele ri mais ainda.

"Fica quieto." ela diz para ele, dando a melhor cara feia que ela consegue. Não é muito áspero; ela está muito humilhada para ter um temperamento de verdade. A triste verdade é que ela não tem o equilíbrio para se levantar, mesmo sem o peso extra encima dela.

Ela já se resignou a passar a manhã no chão, e está realmente se sentindo bem com o peso quente, quando Sirius se levanta e começa a rosnar, parando encima dela, de modo protetor. Lily suspira aliviada quando a causa dessa reação nada amigável é o Rupert.

O cachorro avança e Rupert chega para trás, deixando Lily livre, "Ei, você, Engraçadinho." ela diz para o garoto ao lado dela. "Me ajuda a levantar, antes que o cachorro volte."

O garoto obedientemente ajuda a Lily a se levantar, e deitar na cama; o que não é uma tarefa nada fácil, já que ele tem metade do tamanho dela. Ele está sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Obrigada."

"De nada. Eu gosto do seu cachorro. Ele é legal."

"Bem, ele não está sendo muito legal nesse momento." É verdade, porque a fera preta está rosnando para o Rupert, o prendendo em um canto. Lily poderia ter ficado preocupada, se o rabo do Sirius não estivesse balançando alegremente o tempo todo. Ele não quer machucar o Rupert, simplesmente está atormentando o garoto para a sua própria diversão.

"Talvez você deveria chamá-lo de volta." o garoto sugere.

'É mais fácil falar do que fazer,' Lily pensa, mas resolve tentar. "Ei! Ei!" Ela não pode gritar 'Sirius', porque isso seria muito óbvio. "Snuffles! Vem aqui, garoto! Aqui, Snuffles!" ela grita, batendo nas coxas e fazendo som de beijos.

Sirius finalmente vira, e dá um olhar que, mesmo como um cachorro, claramente quer dizer, 'Você _tem_ que estar de brincadeira comigo. _Snuffles_?'

"É... desculpa." ela se desculpa. Realmente foi uma escolha horrível, ela não faz idéia de aonde que esse apelido desastroso saiu. "Vem aqui, garoto. Vem. Quem é o cachorrinho mais lindo do mundo inteiro? Quem é?" O rabo dele bate no chão de forma prometedora. "Vem aqui, garoto! Vem!"

Sirius finalmente decide ser um bom cachorro, e fazer o que estão pedindo, voltando e se juntando a Lily, apreciando toda a atenção que ele não teria aceito, caso fosse humano.

"Novo bichinho?" Rupert pergunta, limpando o uniforme dele desdenhosamente.

Lily não responde, mas continua a coçar as orelhas do cachorro. "Veio me ver?"

"Por qual outro motivo que eu estaria aqui. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Obviamente, eu posso ouvir de novo, e em uma hora ou duas, eu vou ter o meu equilíbrio de volta também."

"Excelente. Mas eu acho que você vai perder a aula de DCAT mais uma vez."

"É... Sim. Bem, diga ao Potter aonde eu estou."

"Oh, ele sabe."

"Sabe?" É claro que ela sabe disso, já que James veio visitá-la durante a noite, mas como que, por Merlin, Rupert sabe disso?

"Eu mesmo busquei ele. Obviamente, por ele ser um Auror, era imperativo alertá-lo imediatamente, para que eles ficassem sabendo que você foi atacada."

"Atacada?"

"Ninguém te disse?"

"Me disse o quê?"

Rupert se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela, para que os outros alunos que estão na Ala não possam ouvir. Lily acha que ele deveria ter feito isso desde o início. "Parece que desplantou as Mandrágoras de propósito. Saíram rapidamente da estufa, pulando sobre você. Aparentemente acharam que você tinha morrido."

Lily balança a cabeça. "Não, ninguém me contou." Mas também ninguém teve uma oportunidade para tal. Eles não podiam falar até de manhã, e Madame Pomfrey chutou o Sirius antes que ele pudesse explicar. "O que mais?"

"Eu não sei, eles não deixaram que eu ficasse aqui." Roo diz, fazendo bico. "Você tem que conversar com o Black ou Prof. Potter, para ter mais detalhes."

Lily concorda, ficando um pouco surpreendida pela notícia. Não é de se admirar que James estava com uma expressão tão triste na noite anterior. Mas eles não deveriam estar atrás dela; ela não sabia que ia para as estufas, então como que eles saberiam?

"Ele se importa com você, sabia." Roo diz, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, com um medo repentino que o segredo mais perigoso dela esteja perto de ser descoberto.

"Black. Eu sei que eu disse que ele era um imbecil, e ele é, mas ele se importa com você. Eu não acreditava realmente até a noite passada. A expressão no rosto dele..."

O cachorro preto se enfia embaixo da cama, para que não possa ser visto.

"Ele é um bom homem." Lily diz.

"Eu não exageraria _tanto_." Roo diz, de forma duvidosa.

Lily ri e acha que o cachorro também riu.

XXX

Rupert deixa Lily na ala hospitalar, para ir para a primeira aula dele do dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele apóia o rosto na mesa, enquanto espere que o restante apareça. Ele está exausto. Ele não vai contar para Lily como que ele ficou assustado por ela, ela odeia esse tipo de coisa; mas mesmo assim, ele preferiria estar na cama do que na aula.

Professor Potter vem em seguida, aparentando estar tão cansado quanto Rupert se sente. Sem dúvida, Potter ficou acordado até muito mais tarde. Eles esperam em silêncio para que o resto da turma entre, até que Alice Hart entra com vários outros alunos. Ela está conversando de forma animada.

"Ele a trouxe para dentro e tudo mais, e não saiu do lado dela o tempo todo que eu estava lá."

"Awww..."

"_Sirius Black_." outra aluna diz, sonhadora.

"Ela é tão sortuda."

Rupert se levanta o suficiente para murmurar sarcasticamente. "Sim, quase foi assassinada por plantas que gritam. Se todas vocês fossem tão afortunadas."

"Silêncio! Eu tenho muito o que ensinar, então vamos começar. Primeiro, eu espero que todos vocês tenham achado as aulas da Madame Pomfrey esclarecedora, e se vocês não assinaram para ficar um tempo na Ala Hospitalar, então faça por favor depois dessa aula. Caso contrário, estejam preparados para entregar aquela redação na próxima quinta."

Rupert resmunga, enquanto Potter começa a aula. Com todo o tempo que ele passa na ala hospitalar, visitando a Lily, ele já deveria ter preenchido esse requerimento, ele pensa, mas ele ainda tem que assinar. Outra coisa para incluir na enorme lista de afazeres dele. Ser um Monitor Chefe exige muito mais do que a Lily aparenta. Professores estão sempre te pedindo favores. Alunos estão sempre te pedindo favores. Você está sendo constantemente surpreendido por monitores chatos sobre algum assunto. Sem mencionar que, de repente, ele tem que aparentar ser um aluno responsável, preocupado com as notas dele – e ele só está começando a segunda semana dele como Monitor Chefe. Ele tem que perguntar para Lily como que ela consegue ter tempo para fazer tudo.

A cadeira dele de repente sai de baixo dele, e ele cai no chão. Ele se levanta dolorosamente, e esfrega o queixo, que ele bateu no chão.

"Ninguém pode se dar ao luxo de não prestar atenção. Vigilância constante." Professor Potter diz, em voz alta, para a turma. "Eu estou entediando você, Ferris?"

Rupert balança a cabeça, enquanto levanta a cadeira. "Nenhum pouco, Professor. Eu acho o fato de ter sido jogado da minha cadeira _excessivamente_ divertido."

O canto da boca do Potter se curva em um sorriso apreciativo. "Fico feliz em saber que eu não fui o único que se divertiu com aquilo. Continuando!"

XXX

James continua com a aula dele, no papel que os fatores ambientais fazem quando você está lutando contra as artes das trevas, rindo o tempo todo do descaramento do Ferris. O lembrou tanto da Lily, que ele simplesmente não pode tirar pontos por aquilo. Algumas vezes James se esquece que Ferris e ela são bons amigos desde o primeiro ano. Rupert Ferris conhece a Lily a muito mais tempo do que ele próprio, e ainda assim ele nunca se importou com o garoto. Rupert realmente merece mais crédito do que James dá para ele.

Depois que ele termina a aula, James faz outro anúncio. "A próxima aula nós vamos trabalhar em pares, ou eu deveria dizer, em time. Vocês vão lutar contra os outros pares, para que possam praticar como que é lutar em time. Os machucados do seu parceiro são as suas falhas; você vai defender ele, curar ele. Quinta é uma aula dupla, que vai se estender possivelmente até a janta."

Seguem-se então várias reclamações altas sobre 'justiça' e meia dúzia de outras coisas igualmente inconseqüentes.

"Para compensar por isso, nós não vamos ter aula na próxima segunda de manhã." ele explica. Essa notícia é recebida de forma muito mais agradável pela turma. É claro que não ter aula na segunda, significa que todos podem dormir até tarde, e que James vai ter mais tempo para se recuperar de uma noite de lua cheia.

"Além disso!" ele fala alto, para silenciar a turma. "A prática de quinta a tarde vai ser junto com os alunos do sexto ano, por isso o horário estranho. Foi o único horário que eu pude colocar as duas turmas juntas. Depois da aula, nós vamos para os terrenos, e vocês vão ser separados aleatoriamente em times selecionados para encarar uns aos outros. Mas eu vou explicar os detalhes mais tarde. Por enquanto, se focalizem em tudo que aprenderam nesse ano, e continuem a treinar."

Uma mão se levanta.

"Sim?"

"Vamos receber nota por isso?"

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Você vai descobrir na sexta."

"Mas isso é depois da prática!" ela argumenta. James ignora ela.

"Mais alguma pergunta? Não? Classe liberada. Aqueles que querem assinar por um turno na ala hospitalar, a tabela de horários está no meu escritório."

Quatro ou cinco alunos o seguem até o escritório, onde duas corujas estão apoiadas na mesa dele, esperando por ele. Ele reconhece uma delas como a Ebony. Parece que a outra é uma das corujas do Ministério. Ebony não tem nenhuma mensagem para ele, então ele abre a carta do Ministério, enquanto os alunos assinam. Enquanto ele está lendo, Ebony voa para o ombro dele, e dá uma mordida carinhosa na orelha dele. Lily deve estar fora da ala hospitalar, se ela mandou a Ebony para ele.

"É, eu também te amo." ele diz, sorrindo. Os alunos no escritório dele olham para ele estranhamente. "Não vocês." ele diz para os alunos, "A... é... a... a ave."

A coruja do Ministério pisca para ele.

"A outra ave." ele diz, sem ter certeza do porque ele sente a necessidade de esclarecer os sentimentos dele para uma coruja. Ebony despenteia as penas dela, enquanto ele escreve uma mensagem ('_Almoço no meu_'). Ebony volta para a dona dela, e James volta para a carta dele. Quando ele termina de ler, somente Ferris permanece no escritório.

Ele já assinou, mas continua aqui parado, esperando por algo.

"Sim?" James pergunta.

XXX

"Eu quero saber." Rupert diz, sem enrolar. Ele tem que ir para a outra aula, ele não pode perder tempo com coisas fúteis.

"Saber o quê?"

"O que aconteceu ontem."

"Vá, ou você vai chegar tarde em Transfiguração." Potter diz, balançando a mão, mas Rupert não vai ser dispensado.

"Eu acho que eu mereço saber." ele persiste.

"O incidente vai ser reconhecido como um acidente. Professora Sprout não bateu bem a terra quando ela replantou as Mandrágoras ontem, e elas conseguiram sair dos vasos. Uma jovem garota entrou na estufa e ficou machucada. Fim de história."

"Não foi isso o que aconteceu, e você sabe disso."

Potter abaixa o tom de voz, até um resmungo. "Sim, mas se você quer manter a Lily vida, eu sugiro que você mantenha essa história. A não ser que você queira que, quem quer que seja, que fique sabendo que nós suspeitamos dele, e o assustar para silenciar qualquer testemunha."

"Ah." Rupert diz, pigarreando desconfortavelmente. "Bem, o seu homem não tem nada a temer. Lily nem mesmo sabia que foi deliberado, até que eu contei para ela essa manhã."

"Ela não se lembra?"

"Aparentemente não."

"Droga." ele diz, dando um forte soco na mesa. "Eu tinha esperanças que ela _tivesse_ visto. Agora não tem como nós pegarmos o -" Ele engole a palavra nada profissional, e a substitui por "culpado."

"Senhor?"

"Vá para a aula de Transfiguração, Ferris. Eu vou questionar ela mais tarde." Roo balança a cabeça, tanto em divertimento, quanto em desapontamento. Ele acha interessante que o professor não parece nenhum pouco preocupado que Roo possa reconhecer a coruja da Lily no escritório dele, mas ainda assim está muito preocupado em aceitar a ajuda dele. Mas ele entende; ele já ouviu dizerem que os Aurores são assim. Mas ele quer ajudar, então por que ninguém deixa?

XXX

"Boa sorte em passar pelo cão de guarda dela. Aquela coisa é um perigo." Ferris avisa, antes de sair.

James sorri abertamente. 'Bom e velho Almofadinhas...' Ele pega o espelho na capa dele.

"Sirius!"

O rosto furioso do amigo dele aparece instantes depois, com o cenário atrás dele se movendo rapidamente. Ele reconhece como o castelo de Hogwarts.

"O quê?" ele cospe furioso.

"Está indo embora?"

"Sim, e já não era hora."

"Por quê?"

"Você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer com o meu tempo livre, do que servir de babá para você?"

"Do que você está fa-"

"Eu sou um homem ocupado, e não tenho tempo para pequenas garotas ingratas e arrogantes, ok?"

"Com certeza-"

"Cala a boca, você é tão ruim quanto ela. Quem sabe, talvez ela tenha pego isso de você."

"O quê?"

"Bom dia, James. Isso é só uma expressão. Sinta-se livre para ter um dia de merda." E ele some.

Completamente confuso, James coloca o espelho de volta no bolso, e procura algo produtivo para fazer com as mãos.

XXX _**Um minuto antes no dormitório da Lily**_

"Sabe, Cariad, eu estava pensando."

"Sobre o quê?" ela pergunta, da porta do banheiro. Ela está se arrumando para ir para a aula de Transfiguração.

"Romãs."

Lily congela, mas somente por um instante. Ela continua a prender o cabelo.

"Você está com fome?" ela pergunta casualmente, saindo do banheiro e pegando um grampo de cabelo de cima da mesa. Sirius está apoiado casualmente numa das hastes da cama.

"A Poppy não disse algo sobre você ter perdido muito sangue na sexta? E eu me lembro que você disse que ela não tinha romãs para fazer uma poção de reabastecimento sangüíneo."

Lily para de fingir que é ignorante. "Não começa." ela diz, irritada, vestindo o casaco, e depois colocando a capa do uniforme.

"Você estava fazendo experimentos com sangue sem mim?"

"Não, eu não estava. Deixa isso para lá."

"Então, o que foi?"

"Eu não vou responder mais nenhuma pergunta sua."

"James sabe?"

"Ele sabe que eu fui a Ala Hospitalar, sim."

"Mas ele sabe a verdade?"

Lily não responde.

"Foi algum machucado? Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Sabe Sirius, eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mas -"

"Eu não estou preocupado!" Ele se defende imediatamente. "Somente curioso."

"Bem, eu aprecio a sua _curiosidade_, mas -"

"Mas nada. Para a sua segurança, eu fiquei aqui a noite toda, quando eu poderia estar fazendo coisas _muito_ mais interessantes, e você nem ao menos pode me dizer uma verdadezinha como resposta! Quanta ingratidão!"

"Eu nunca pedi para você ficar." ela diz, sendo jogada no temperamento dela, embora não queira.

"Isso foi devido a insistência do seu querido James." Sirius diz com um sarcasmo frio.

"Com certeza você tem coisas muito mais importantes para fazer, e eu sinto muito que você teve que perder o seu tempo comigo." ela diz furiosamente. Sirius realmente sabe como deixar ela nervosa. A verdade das palavras dele só a fazem se sentir mais culpada e mais furiosa. "Então vai embora. Se eu sou um obstáculo tão grande ao seu horário, então por favor, saia. Vá fazer o que é _realmente_ importante para o Sirius Black, como... como arrumar o seu cabelo, ou... ou pegar mulheres!"

"Certo. Fui." ele diz, colocando a capa. Ele sai pela porta murmurando coisas como, "Perda de tempo mesmo!" Mas antes de bater o retrato fortemente, ele grita para ela, "E eu não estava preocupado!"

O som forte da madeira batendo furiosamente na pedra ecoa bem dolorosamente no ouvido dela. Agora Lily realmente está se sentindo terrível. Ela foi desnecessariamente cruel. Ela sabe que ele só estava sendo defensivo, e ela caiu na isca e se permitiu ficar furiosa. É claro que Sirius prefere estar furioso e lutar, do que admitir que ele estava preocupado. Ela deveria saber, deveria ter se comportado melhor. Ela agiu tão infantilmente quanto ele naquela hora, e por quê?

Ela poderia ter agradecido ele, pelo sacrifício e a vigilância dele, mesmo que ela não possa contar o que ele queria saber. Mas ela estava tão defensiva quanto ele próprio, o empurrou para longe e o insultou. Eles encurralaram um ao outro, e então os dois gritaram coisas desapropriadas. Ele é Sirius Black, ele pode ser um imbecil. Ela não tem essa desculpa.

Deixando a mochila dela para trás, ela sai a procura do Sirius. "Eu vou me atrasar para Transfiguração por causa disso." ela reclama baixinho. Ela finalmente alcança ele nos terrenos, olhando rapidamente com desconfiança para a estufa, antes de continuar na caça.

"Sirius!" ela chama. "Sirius!" Ele não pára de andar, embora ele deva ter ouvido. Lily pára de seguir ele. Ela está pensando que talvez seja melhor deixar ele ir embora furioso, quando de repente ela tem uma idéia. Pode funcionar, ou pode deixá-lo ainda mais furioso do que nunca. Ela não vai saber até tentar.

Ela começa a assobiar e fazer sons de beijos. "Aquiii, Snuffles. Vem aqui, garoto! Vem, Snuffles!" Ele diminui o passo, mas não se vira. Ela faz mais alguns barulhos de beijos. "Booom garoto. Bom Snuffles. Vem! Quem é o cachorrinho mais lindo do mundo todo? Quem é?"

Sirius finalmente pára, e vira, "E outra coisa! Como diabos você surgiu com um nome tão ridículo, imbecil, nojento, como Snuffles? Só ouvir isso ativa o meu reflexo de vômito."

Lily sabe dizer que ele não está tão furioso quanto antes. Isso é só fingimento. Fingimento necessário, para preservar o orgulho. Ela o estuda por um instante, antes de mover.

Ele não a abraça de volta, mas também não a empurra para longe. Ele suspira pacientemente, talvez soltando a raiva remanescente, talvez ele só esteja esperando ela terminar logo com isso.

"Desculpa por eu ser um bruxa ingrata, e obrigada por ficar comigo. Você realmente é bem extraordinário, sabia?"

"É claro que eu sei, eu estava começando a achar que _você_ nunca fosse perceber isso." Ela olha para ele, e vê que ele está sorrindo com tanta confiança como sempre. Aparentemente, os cinco minutos já passaram.

"Acho que eu fui pega." ela responde.

Sirius caminha com ela até a sala de aula de Transfiguração.

"McGonagall vai ficar tão satisfeita com o meu atraso." Lily comenta amargamente. "Isso com certeza vai custar alguns pontos para a Grifinória."

"Deixa que eu lido com a Minerva."

"Não, Sirius. Nada de travessuras."

"Quem disse algo sobre travessuras?"

"Bem, se é você, então está basicamente implícito, não é?"

Sirius sorri orgulhosamente, ao que aparentemente ele reconhece ser um elogio, não importando se era ou não. "Nada malicioso, eu prometo." Lily não está completamente convencida, mas a hora está passando e está ficando cada vez mais tarde.

Com a testa enrugada, Lily concorda, Sirius abre a porta e a deixa entrar primeiro. Lily caminha na direção da mesa dela, com a cabeça abaixada, e se contorce levemente com o duro "Srta. Evans!" da Profa. McGonagall.

Lily se vira para encarar a severa professora de Transfiguração, mas Sirius já entrou e está sussurrando algo no ouvido da mulher. Quando Sirius se endireita novamente, o rosto da McGonagall está firme, mas não está furioso. Ela faz um indicativo positivo com o rosto para o Sirius, e Lily rapidamente se senta ao lado do Rupert, mas Sirius balança a cabeça e caminha até ela, pegando a mochila dela e levando-a até o fundo da sala de aula.

"Não posso deixar que um professor grite nos seus pobre ouvidinhos." ele sussurra como se estivesse fazendo uma conspiração, "Para o fundo da sala, aonde é mais silencioso."

"Eu acho que eu te disse nada de travessuras."

"Isso não é travessura, é consideração." ele diz, desafiando ela a descordar com o sorriso fácil dele. Ela não descorda. Ela se senta aonde ele colocou a mochila dela, na última fileira. Nem mesmo os preguiçosos se sentam tão atrás assim.

Os alunos viram os rostos para observaremos dois. Sirius, incapaz de passar uma oportunidade de fazer uma cena espetacular, a agarra pela cintura e sorri com uma promessa má intencionada.

"Nada de travessuras." ela sussurra, prevenindo ele. Ele rola os olhos.

"Você não tem graça nenhuma."

Ele se contenta em beijar a mão dela, e sai da sala de aula, como se fosse dele e ele estivesse dando uma permissão de modo magnânimo para que eles continuem a usar.

McGonagall não aparenta estar satisfeita com as atitudes do Sirius, nem com os sussurros que essas atitudes trouxeram. Ela continua a aula, e Lily retira o livro e pergaminhos da mochila, imaginando o quanto da aula que ela perdeu, e se Rupert teve o bom senso de tomar nota.

Ela não está sentada nem a um minuto, quando um barulho de batidas vem da janela ao lado dela. Ela olha em volta nervosa com o incrível ruído, mas relaxa quando se lembra que não é tão alto assim para ninguém, exceto ela mesma. Ela silencia a janela antes de abrí-la, e deixar a Ebony entrar.

_Almoço no meu_, está escrito na mensagem.

Se esse fosse um dia normal, a vinda da Ebony não teria passado despercebida, já que ela geralmente se senta na primeira fileira. Mas ninguém olha para trás, e até mesmo a McGonagall não percebe, então ela escreve uma resposta.

_Muito bem, eu acabei de evitar, por pouco, a fúria da McGonagall, graças as atitudes teatrais do seu amigo. Desculpa ter perdido a sua aula, um dia desses eu vou conseguir aparecer. L_

A resposta vem em menos de 5 minutos depois.

Quando eu falei com ele, ele não pareceu estar de muito bom humor. Teria arrancado a minha cabeça, se estivesse a alcance dele. O que você fez para deixar ele desse jeito?

_Oh, e eu estou te dando uma detenção por ter matado a minha aula. J_

Sim, pobre Sirius não estava se sentindo suficientemente apreciado por todos os seus esforços nobres. Mas agora está tudo bem. E como você ousa me dar uma detenção, eu estava na ala hospitalar! L

_Você está sempre na ala hospitalar... J_

Isso não é verdade. Se eu estivesse na ala hospitalar sempre, então eu não seria capaz de entrar em confusão para ser colocada lá, não é? L

_Eu vou fazer um pedido tolo e desejar que Lily Evans não faça mais visitas a Ala Hospitalar por um mês inteiro. Você acha que pode me ajudar com isso, minha querida? J_

Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo. Agora me deixe em paz. Eu preciso prestar atenção. L

Lily fecha a janela e tenta se concentrar nos últimos 20 minutos da aula, mas não consegue. Em vez disso, ela faz uma lista de todas as coisas que estão passando pela mente dela, desde a noite anterior, quando ela ficou sabendo do que aconteceu, e então nessa manhã com a novidade do Roo. Realmente é uma lista muito longa, começando com...

1. Por que as estufas?

* * *

A/N: Aí está! Mais um capítulo para vocês. A autora já postou o cap 58, mas eu vou começar a traduzir esse somente depois de postar o novo capítulo da minha outra história "Por Toda a Eternidade".

Não esqueçam de deixar um review!


	60. 58: No Qual uma NãoVida é Tirada

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**No Qual uma Não-Vida é Tirada**_

Ela entra sorrateiramente na sala de aula do James durante o almoço. Ele está sentado na mesa dele, bebendo algo em um cálice, enquanto olha alguns documentos. Ela gasta um instante, somente observando ele, essa atividade simples parece encher uma parte dela, que havia esvaziado de algum jeito durante a manhã. Ele deve ter sentido os olhos dela nele, porque ele olha para frente. Vendo a Lily, ele sorri e se levanta.

"Você está com uma aparência bem melhor sem as ataduras," ele diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dela, e um cálice. Ela aceita ambos de bom grado.

"Obrigada." ela diz, colocando a mochila dela no chão e pegando o prato que ele entrega em seguida. Ela se senta na _CADEIRA DA LILY_ e diz, "Por que você não me conta tudo primeiro, e então eu falo as minhas perguntas e teorias."

"Direito ao assunto, eu vejo." ele diz meio impressionado, meio triste, "Primeiro o mais importante, você viu quem foi?"

"Não."

"Eu acho que teria simplificado muito as coisas, caso você tivesse visto." ele diz sarcasticamente. Então ele explica o que ele, a Profa. Sprout e o Prof. Dumbledore discutiram, e também as próprias reflexões dele. Ela tenta conter os nervos e ser paciente, enquanto ele fala.

"Então pelo menos nós concordamos que a Sprout era o alvo do esquema das Mandrágoras," Lily começa.

"E aonde nós discordamos?"

"Eu não acho que ela era o alvo."

"Você acabou de dizer que ela era."

"Só disse que ela era o alvo daquele ataque, mas as estufas estavam com problemas antes desse incidente."

"Você acha que eles estavam atrás das estufas?" ele pergunta, com um leve traço de cepticismo na voz.

"Não exatamente. E eu acho que a Madame Pomfrey pode ser a próxima, ou talvez Prof. Slughorn."

"Certo, número um, por que alguém atacaria uma estufa? E número dois, por que eles são os próximos?"

"Bom, as plantas foram atacadas primeiro, se você se lembra. Sem plantas apropriadas para ingredientes, ou sem o Prof. Slughorn, poções medicinais não podem ser feitas. Sem poções medicinais, ou Madame Pomfrey, não tem tratamento. Nós ficaríamos completamente vulneráveis, caso alguma catástrofe atingisse Hogwarts. A ala hospitalar já está ficando cheia porque a Madame Pomfrey está com estoque baixo."

"Você realmente pensou nesse assunto." ele diz, impressionado.

"Você que me deu a idéia. A sua mensagem dizia para não ter mais visitas a ala hospitalar nesse mês, e de repente me deu um estalo."

"Mas e se isso não for o motivo verdadeiro?"

"Não importa se esse é o alvo ou não, isso vai acabar acontecendo. E não são somente as estufas de Hogwarts. O boticário no Beco Diagonal e em Hogsmeade estão quase que vazios, e Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu encomendar nenhum ingrediente novo de nenhum lugar. Quer dizer, sem tratamento, o que nós podemos fazer?" ela pergunta, deixando que a preocupação que estava presa na mente dela, sair no tom de voz.

James se senta no braço da cadeira, ao lado dela. "Eu gostaria de saber porque a Madame Pomfrey não mencionou isso a noite passada, quando eu estava lá."

"Porque não existia nenhuma conexão entre os dois incidentes. Ela não vê a correlação entre a inconveniência de conseguir ingredientes, e uma tentativa de assassinato utilizando mandrágoras. E eu só descobri sobre os outros boticários ontem."

"O que você estava fazendo lá? Se isso só te ocorreu essa manhã?"

"Eu estava procurando uma amostra de Valerian. Eu não queria utilizar as estufas de Hogwarts, somente como último caso, e eu achei que já estivessem arruinadas mesmo."

"A Valerian é importante?"

"Não, só uma pequena bobagem da Lily."

"Certo, vamos voltar para as ordens da Madame Pomfrey então. Você disse que ela tentou encomendar os ingredientes de outro lugar, mas não conseguiu?"

"Ela disse que encomendou, mas que nunca chegaram."

"Nós vamos ter que perguntar isso para ela."

"Você acha que o St. Mungus está bem?"

"Eu não tenho como saber. Eu posso abrir um inquérito, alguém vai descobrir para nós."

"E se não estiver bem? E se Voldemort tiver sabotado todos os centros de tratamento, e ele vença, só porque todos nós ficamos doentes e morremos, porque não pudemos nos tratar?" ela diz, com um nervosismo que está beirando a histeria.

"Shhh..." Um braço quente envolve os ombros dela. Quando ele fala, a voz dele é baixa e reconfortante. "Nós vamos descobrir. Eu vou usar a lareira do Dumbledore para ir para o quartel-general."

"Nós podemos fazer isso agora?"

"Albus provavelmente está almoçando. Eu faço enquanto você estiver na aula de Feitiços."

"E se for verdade?"

"Pode não ser. Isso só é a sua teoria."

"Mas e se eu estiver bem? De vez em quanto eu _estou_ certa."

Ela admite que não é a melhor tentativa dela de fazer uma piada, mas ela não está em um humor muito bom. James sorri mesmo assim, mas ela não sabe dizer se foi pelo gesto, ou pela tentativa patética de um.

"Então nós vamos encontrar um jeito de superar isso."

"Porque Voldemort não está sentado com uma pilha de nervos, tentando achar um jeito de _nos_ superar?"

"É..."

"Eu vou te dizer o por quê. É porque ele está sempre na ofensiva, e nós estamos sempre na defensiva. Nós somente respondemos a o que quer que ele jogue no nosso caminho. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para pegar ele de surpresa."

"Certo, General Evans. Eu sou todo ouvidos. Diga o plano de ataque."

Agora ela está travada. Ela não pode atacar uma pessoa que ela não sabe como encontrar. E ela também não sabe como dominar o mais poderoso dos bruxos vivos. O melhor plano dela é de seguir o Dumbledore, e eles já estão fazendo isso. Ela suspira, e se curva sobre ele, desaparecendo o prato dela, que ainda está pela metade, enquanto ela apóia o rosto na coxa dele.

"Nós estamos ficando cada vez mais trás. Eu receio que nós estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos, e simplesmente não é o suficiente. Existem mais problemas do que soluções. Morte, destruição e desespero em todas as direções."

Ele começa a acariciar o rosto dela. "Também tem coisas boas, lembre-se."

Os cantos dos lábios dela se erguem em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto ela se vira, para estudar o rosto dele. "Como que eu poderia me esquecer?"

"Chega para lá." ele diz. Ele desliza na cadeira, e ela se senta no colo dele. Por um longo tempo, eles simplesmente ficam sentados em silêncio, enlaçados um no outro, aproveitando desse conforto único que eles não conseguem em nenhum outro lugar, exceto nos braços um do outro.

XXX

Outro momento secreto roubado, que chega ao fim muito rápido. A hora do almoço está quase no fim, e os dois têm coisas a fazer. James caminha com ela até a porta, e a lembra que a reunião de professores é hoje de noite. Ela concorda, e James se inclina, para beijá-la. Ela não vira o rosto, mas ela está mais fria e menos entusiasmada do que o normal. Ela fica parada ali, dura e desconfortável. A princípio ele acha que fez alguma coisa, mas então ele percebe que a dureza dela é simplesmente porque eles estão na sala de aula. Quando ele pensa sobre isso, ele também não gosta.

Ele a arrasta de volta para o escritório dele, joga a capa da invisibilidade sobre os dois, e tenta novamente. É encorajador o quanto que ela se derrete nele. É faminto sem urgência, desesperado sem ansiedade. Ela procura obter o máximo que ela pode dele, enquanto ela pode. Ele não se retém.

"Vai." ele diz com rouquidão depois de um tempo. A voz dele está baixa e rouca. "Leve a capa. Eu vou para o QG. Me espere no seu quarto. Eu vou depois da minha última aula."

Lily concorda, quebrando o contato das testas deles. O tecido frio flui sobre ele, enquanto ela dá passos relutantes para trás, até que o tecido saia completamente dele. Ele não pode ver a expressão no rosto dela enquanto ela sai, somente a porta se abrindo e fechando.

XXXX

Rupert percebe o quanto que a Lily está distraída durante a aula de Feitiços. Ela faz somente metade das anotações que ela geralmente faz, e nem mesmo _tenta_ fazer o feitiço. Já aconteceu antes, mas somente recentemente. Ele pensa se os feitiços estão ficando muito difíceis para ela, ou se ela simplesmente está muito distraída para eles.

Aparentemente, têm muitas coisas para distraí-la, ele pensa, percebendo os lábios inchados dela. Está claro que ela faz um uso melhor do horário do almoço do que ele próprio. Ele solta um suspiro desconsolado. Ela ainda não contou a verdade para ele. Ela é a melhor amiga dele há anos, e ele ainda não confia nele o suficiente para contar as coisas mais importantes. Isso dói, cada vez que ele vê uma prova disso.

Por que ninguém nunca conta nada para ele? Ele pode ser ainda um aluno, mas isso não o torna inútil ou incompetente. Mas as pessoas continuam a insistir em tratá-lo como um garotinho. É tão frustrante, e quanto mais ele tenta e luta contra isso, parece que jogam ele mais para trás ainda.

Hoje a noite tem a reunião de professores, da qual os Monitores Chefes tem que participar. Talvez essa seja a oportunidade dele, para provar que ele é merecedor dessa posição, que ele pode lidar com a responsabilidade, e e que ele não recebe isso porque ele é o melhor amigo da Monitora Chefe. Mas como que ele pode mostrar isso?

Lily está rabiscando ao lado dele. Mas não são anotações da aula de Feitiços; é o pergaminho de rabisco particular dela. Ninguém pode ler o que está escrito ali, além dela mesma. Não que isso o impeça de olhar constantemente, tentando ver alguma coisa. Ele imagina se o Potter também pode ver. Ela tem tantos aparelhos e feitiços que ela mesma desenvolveu, que é complicado para ele se manter em dia com todos eles, e as regras deles. Talvez o Pergaminho seja somente para o dono, ou para quem que o dono permite que o leia.

A aula termina, e Rupert espera enquanto Lily guarda o material dela. Professor Flitwick pede para ela esperar, como ele geralmente faz. O Professor de Feitiços e a Prodígio de Feitiços (mesmo com o desinteresse repentino recente dela no assunto) sempre tem algo para discutir depois da aula, que parece alegrar os dois todas as vezes. Geralmente, Rupert não espera por ela, já que Feitiços é a última aula do dia deles, e as discussões dos dois as vezes levam muito tempo, mas ele espera nesse dia. Ele quer conversar com ela antes da reunião, sobre o que ele quer fazer, e perguntar para ela como ele deveria proceder com isso. Obviamente ela já fez isso, de algum jeito. Ela foi aceita pelo diretor, e pelos outros professores, como uma figura autoritária que pode ser confiada com responsabilidades. Ele deseja ter esse tipo de coisa também. Talvez ele deva transar com um professor também, e talvez ele chegue em algum lugar.

Rupert suspira e balança a cabeça, completamente envergonhado dos pensamentos dele. Dumbledore a fez Monitora Chefe antes dela e Potter se conhecerem.

Rupert é trazido de volta dessas perambulações mentais, para a sala de aula quando Lily faz o feitiço do dia do Flitwick perfeitamente. Correção, quando Lily faz o feitiço do dia perfeitamente, quando ela nem ao menos praticou.

O bruxo miúdo aplaude, visualmente satisfeito com o sucesso dela, mas Lily não brilha com um orgulho reprimido, como ela geralmente fazia. Ela ainda tem aquele olhar calculista distraído nos olhos, que Roo pode dizer muito bem que não tem nada a ver com feitiços.

Lily se retira educadamente da sala de aula de Feitiços, dizendo que ela gostaria de ficar e conversar mais, mas ela tem que estar em algum lugar. Bem, se ela tem algo para fazer e não pode ter tempo livre para o Flitwick, então Rupert considera que ela não vai ter tempo para ele. Mas ele fica agradavelmente surpreso para ver que ele considerou erroneamente. No momento que eles saem para os corredores, ela agarra o cotovelo dele, e o arrasta pela escada, perguntando, "Você tem um minuto?"

Como a sala comunal dele é o refúgio mais próximo, eles aceleram o passo até lá, onde se barram em um tipo de conclave.

Ela não perde tempo, e vai direto ao assunto. Existe uma possibilidade que os alunos e os professores estejam em perigo. A escola, e talvez todo mundo, está vulnerável sem poder se curar por poções, o que é inútil dizer, é o método de cura utilizado em quase metade de todos as doenças e machucados mágicos. É uma porcentagem desconfortavelmente grande.

"É claro que eu gostaria de estar errada, mas..." ela divaga, sem terminar a frase.

Rupert, mesmo com essas notícias alarmantes, está satisfeito que pelo menos ele sabe do assunto. "Mas nós precisamos estar preparados para o pior. Os professores sabem disso?"

"Eles vão ser informados hoje a noite. Eu só contei para você e para..."

"Potter, obviamente." ele termina a frase dela. Ele vê que ela hesita, e sabe que ela não vai contar a verdade para ele, então ele a salva de não ter que mentir para ele, ou de se sentir estranha perto dele, e diz, "É óbvio que o Auror deveria ser o primeiro a saber, para que ele possa lidar rapidamente com a situação."

Lily concorda. "Agora ele já deve ter pedido a alguém no quartel general, para fazer uma investigação no St. Mungus."

"Nós vamos ter uma resposta essa noite?"

"Antes da reunião? Eu não sei. Eu não sei quem eles vão mandar, ou quão urgente eles achem a situação. Pode nem mesmo ser hoje."

"Importante para nós, sim. Mas têm muitos casos na Inglaterra que eles possam considerar tão importantes para outra pessoa. Pessoas estão sendo assassinadas, o que pode ter prioridade de algumas plantas que estão morrendo..."

"Mas... mas como que nós devemos ficar aqui, sentados no escuro, sem saber, esperando para descobrir qual o tamanho da pilha de merdas dos bicórnios?"

"Nós não temos que esperar tanto tempo. Se, depois da reunião, nós ainda não soubermos de nada, acho que James vai pessoalmente."

Rupert ignora o fato que ela utilizou o nome do Potter acidentalmente, já que está claro que ela mesma nem percebeu que fez isso. "Por que Potter não vai agora, para ficar garantido que ele tenha a informação a tempo para a reunião?"

"Porque ele tem aulas para administrar." ela diz, com um toque de irritação no tom de voz. "Além do fato que ele já trabalha mais de 12 horas por dia, têm meios apropriados pelos quais essas coisas devem ser feitas. Ele está designado para Hogwarts, e ficar fuxicando em St. Mungus está fora da área designada dele. Ele tem que ir para o Quartel General, para pedir permissão para investigar um local tão sensível e seguro como o Hospital dos Bruxos. É claro, ele _vai_ fazer o que ele precisa fazer, mas é mais simples pedir ao Auror encarregado daquela seção, para lhe dar a informação relevante."

Roo concorda, repreendido. Ele não entende a lei ou os seus processos. De vez em quando parece ser tão intricado, e as vezes não parece ter nenhum método.

XXX

A próxima meia hora é gasta numa discussão sobre a situação, e o que discutir na reunião, e como. Lily fica feliz em ver o quanto que o Rupert está carregando tão prontamente esse novo dever. Ela imagina se Roo não teria sido a melhor escolha para essa posição desde o início. Com certeza que as notas dele não são tão altas quanto o Monitor Chefe anterior, mas ele não se esquiva do desafio da responsabilidade.

Quando Lily retorna ao quarto dela, para fazer um pouco de poção e praticar transfiguração, ela percebe que tem uma coruja esperando por ela. Lily retira a longa carta da pata da coruja, e ele (ela acha que é macho) assobia com gratidão, gira e voa pela janela. Ela percebe, com leve surpresa, que o selo de cera que ela rompe, é do Weyland. Ela não estava esperando uma resposta tão rápida, já que mandou a coruja dela no Sábado, depois de ouvir o programa dele.

_Querida Lily,_

_Obrigado pela carta, e eu aqui, achando que você não iria escrever. Não há dúvidas que você foi inspirada pelo meu relatório maravilhoso. Bem, mesmo se você não tivesse me escrito, você teria depois de receber essa carta, eu tenho certeza disso._

_Mas antes de eu ir ao assunto, deixe-me dizer o quanto que foi maravilhoso te ver aquela noite na festa do Slughorn. Você está mesmo saindo com o Sirius Black? De alguma forma, ele não parece ser o seu tipo._

_Regularmente eu imagino como que teria sido, caso eu estivesse com você, mas eu sei que eu deveria encontrar alguém do meu tipo. Você sabe, conhecer, se apaixonar, casar, e (não) envelhecer juntos... Tem uma mulher no meu grupo. Ela é um século mais velha do que eu, e não tem nenhum senso de humor. Eu a levei em um encontro no Sábado a noite._

_Só para você._

_Normalmente, eu não teria, mas ela disse algo que me intrigou (a seu favor). Zarah é um novo membro do VPA (Vampiros Pacíficos Anônimos). O começo é sempre mais difícil. Ela é da Albânia, e como a maior parte do meu tipo, antes de ela entrar no grupo, ela... bem... você sabe. Você já ouviu muitas das minhas histórias para saber como que a vida pré-VPA é. Você provavelmente é uma das poucas pessoas que realmente sabem._

_Os novos membros sempre tem que fazer um tipo de confissão. Eu fiz. Todos nós fizemos. Eu ouvi muitas dessas histórias, e todas elas soam basicamente iguais, "Eu costumava comer pessoas."_

_Mas a dela não foi desse jeito. Bem, foi desse jeito, mas teve mais. Ela confessou ter servido a Você-Sabe-Quem. Qual é a probabilidade de no dia seguinte que nós conversamos, esse tipo de furo de reportagem cai bem no meu colo? Você é uma garota sortuda, Srta. Evans. Não se esqueça disso._

_Voltando ao assunto, quando nós saímos depois da reunião, eu perguntei como que ela ajudou Você-Sabe-Quem, e ela respondeu que ela não sabe exatamente. O Lorde das Trevas disse que queria ajudá-la, e que ele tinha um presente para ela. Um homem. Somente um homem. Ele a disse para comer. Ela comeu, e o Lorde das Trevas a observou o tempo todo. Só ficou ali parado, enquanto ela sugava a vida do homem. O Sol nasceu antes que ela pudesse sair. Ela acordou no anoitecer, e se sentiu estranha, mas bem o suficiente. Mais uma vez, o Lorde das Trevas a deu outro humano para ela consumir. Ela não deveria estar tão faminta, depois de ter consumir tanto na noite anterior, mas de alguma forma, ela estava completamente faminta. Ela suspeita que o Lorde das Trevas a fez sangrar durante o sono._

_Como da última vez, o Lorde das Trevas a observou se alimentar, mais interessado do que antes. Isso começou a incomodar ela. Isso eu entendo. Eu quero dizer, sim, alguns vampiros gostam quando as pessoas observam, mas eu acho isso muito estranho._

_Ela parou, mas ele insistiu que ela continuasse. Ele disse que ele queria ver como sugar a vida das pessoas. Eu não tenho certeza do que isso significa, e ela também não teve. Parece ser muito simples, certo? Ela disse isso para o Lorde das Trevas. Simplesmente corte, deixe sangrar, e beba. Isso é tudo. Obviamente, sendo vampiros, nós já somos amaldiçoados, então nenhum dano é feito, não tem nenhum efeito doentio por bebermos sangue._

_Ele não gostou dessa resposta, e atacou ela. Ela diz que não se lembra o que ele fez, mas que foi uma dor além de tudo que ela já sentiu antes. Até mais dolorosa do que a transformação. Ela tremeu, mesmo enquanto contava, a memória é tão ruim assim._

_Ela disse que o Lorde das Trevas gritou insultos para ela, a censurou severamente pela estupidez e simplicidade dela, dizendo coisas como, "Você acha que é sangue que te dá vida?" e "Alguém com uma mente tão fraca, é indigno da imortalidade."_

_Ela chorou para ele parar. Ela disse, como eu teria dito, que vampiros não são necessariamente imortais. Só porque nós podemos viver para sempre, não quer dizer que nunca podemos morrer. Isso pareceu enfurecer ele mais ainda. Ela não se lembra o que aconteceu depois disso._

_Na tarde seguinte, no anoitecer, ela acordou novamente e se sentiu terrível. Ela sabia que tinha sido ressecada dessa vez, e o Lorde das Trevas mandou ela se alimentar novamente._

_Só que naquela noite, ele trouxe um corpo de uma menina. Morta a muito tempo. Ela se recusou a se alimentar. Eu não a culpo. Ela era nascida trouxa antes da transformação, então ela não está tão acostumada a magia, mas pelo o que ela descreveu, soa como se ela tivesse recebido um Imperius para comer (porque uma pessoa não pode exatamente beber sangue que já está congelado nas veias.) Óbvio que a deixou doente e não a satisfez. Nós não comemos os mortos, porque nós mesmos somos meio mortos. Ela implorou que ele lhe desse sangue vivo. Por três noites corridas, ela implorou por sangue vivo, ficando mais e mais fraca com o lixo que lhe era servido, sempre acordando e se sentindo estranha, com seja lá o que for que ele fizesse com ela durante a manhã, quando ela estava adormecida. Ela ainda não sabe._

_Na manhã seguinte, ele lhe deu um bebê (vivo e chorando), no qual ela atacou com uma força voraz. O Lorde das Trevas então a agradeceu, e a deixou livre, zonza e confusa, mas livre. Ele disse que estava deixando ela viver porque ele era um homem generoso, que recompensava aqueles que o ajudavam. Ela não sabe o que ela fez para ajudá-lo, mas ela não perguntou nada, ela saiu imediatamente e se escondeu na Albânia por algumas semanas._

_Ela mesma teve um filho uma vez, na cidade natal, aonde ela foi transformada. O vampiro que a transformou, matou o pequenino. Ela nunca tinha se alimentado de um bebê antes, nenhuma vez nos seus 150 anos como vampira, mas ela estava tão louca por sangue vivo, que ela devorou o que lhe foi dado. Ela disse que aquele foi o pivô, o que a fez entrar no VPA, quando ela finalmente retornou para a Inglaterra. Eles não tem esse tipo de organização de onde ela vem, ela disse._

_A conversa então moveu para coisas mais normais, (ou seja, normal para nós) e ela não voltou a mencionar Você-Sabe-Quem novamente. Eu confesso que eu estou tão confuso quanto ela. Talvez o seu grupo saiba mais coisas que eu não sei, e possa entender alguma coisa nessa história. É claro, eu gostaria que você mantivesse o meu nome fora disso, se você puder. Eu não sei se essa informação vale alguma coisa para você, mas eu com certeza espero que ajude. E se não for um favor muito grande, se você descobrir o que isso significa, por favor me avise, eu sei que provavelmente vai ser informação ultra secreta e tudo mais, mas eu confesso que, sendo o que eu sou, eu estou insuportavelmente curioso no que tudo isso deve ter significado._

_Bem, o amanhecer já está quase aqui, então eu vou mandar essa carta. Talvez você a receba antes do meu show de hoje a noite. Como eu odeio acordar cedo as Segundas._

_Para sempre seu,_

_Weyland Euphrates_

Lily se senta, encarando a página por vários minutos, completamente impressionada com isso tudo. Enquanto ela digere a informação, ela se sente de alguma forma muito sozinha. Ela gostaria que alguém estivesse aqui com ela, porque ela está com muito medo.

Voldemort de alguma forma descobriu o segredo da imortalidade dos vampiros, sem precisar se transformar em um. Lily sabe disso com toda a certeza. A excitação, a sensação de quando a pedra do Voldemort tocou a pele dela, a lembra de como Weyland descreveu como que era se alimentar.

Um influxo arrebatador de vida. Voldemort separou a vida do sangue, algo que Weyland e o tipo dele não conseguem fazer. Vampiros são especiais. Algo sobre a natureza deles, os permite sugar a vida do sangue das vítimas deles, e passar para eles mesmo. O que os vampiros têm, que permite que eles façam isso? Evidentemente, é algo do qual eles mesmo não estão cientes. É como Voldemort disse, não pode ser somente o sangue que os mantém vivos. É algo mais do que só a comida. Humanos podem se alimentar, mas eles ainda perecem depois de um tempo. Eles podem até mesmo beber sangue, mas eles não seriam imortais. Mas os vampiros, por enquanto que eles bebam sangue, eles podem continuar a viver. Ou talvez 'existir' seja uma palavra mais apropriada para os mortos vivos. Humanos normais não podem absorver a vida, só por beber sangue, então como que os vampiros podem?

Essa é a mesma pergunta que Voldemort perguntou, e aparentemente conseguiu responder.

Como que eles fazem isso? Eles sugam a vida, deixando a alma intacta. E os próprios vampiros, embora com toda a mídia e a desinformação, também tem alma. Mas assim como a alma dos humanos, eles podem ser corrompidos, e é possível destruí-la através do mal. Talvez a natureza deles os deixe mais susceptíveis a isso.

Dementadores, de modo oposto, deixam a vida e o sangue, e sugam _somente_ a alma. Como que eles conseguem fazer isso, é uma questão acima do nível de entendimento dela.

Talvez aquela escuridão inerente os dê a capacidade. Talvez dementadores podem sugar as almas porque eles mesmo não a possuem. Similarmente, vampiros podem retirar a vida porque, de certa forma, eles não a possuem. Mas o que isso significa para o Voldemort? Voldemort suga a vida, deixa o sangue, e... e quanto a alma?

Ela não tem idéia.

Ela reviveu pedaços do passado do Tom, isso quer dizer que a pedra também absorve a alma, ou simplesmente a memória? Se for a alma, isso significa que Voldemort está sem a alma _e_ a vida dele. Parece ser dificilmente possível funcionar sem nenhuma das duas. Mas também, muitas coisas parecem ser impossíveis, até que sejam feitas. As coisas estão sujeitas a serem estranhas, quando a arte das trevas está envolvida.

Mas mesmo assim não faz sentido, ela pensa. Se vampiros retiram a veda porque eles não estão vivos, e os dementadores retiram as almas porque eles são desalmados, e Voldemort retirou ambas porque ele não tem nenhuma das duas, então como que _ela_, uma pessoa viva com alma intacta, absorveu a vida, e possivelmente parte de uma alma também?

Bem, isso acaba com a teoria dela.

Ou será que não? Tecnicamente foi a pedra, algo sem vida e sem alma que retirou isso do pobre Tom.

Lily fica muito confusa e furiosa com todas essas perguntas atirando no cérebro dela, que não são respondidas e ficam livres para ricochetear na cabeça dela. Ela resmunga alto, e soca um travesseiro em frustração.

E aqui, a garota estúpida que ela é, achou que eles só bebiam o sangue. Como que ela não pode ter visto isso antes? Ela, de todas as pessoas! Ela, que já fez tantos estudos sobre o sangue, conseguiu passar despercebida por algo tão enorme, algo que agora é tão óbvio.

Ela precisa saber. Talvez se ela puder se encontrar com essa mulher – não, Zarah provavelmente não vai concordar com isso. Mas ela não teria que se encontrar com Zarah, somente ver a memória. Então ela possa ver o que o Voldemort fez com a vampira, possa ouvir algum feitiço, ou aprender algo, qualquer coisa. Ela vai perguntar para o Weyland assim que a Ebony voltar da cabana do Hagrid.

Até então, ela fica se balançando, pensando sobre o que faz a vida. O que faz o sangue ser o canal dela? O que mais o sangue faz? A pergunta é impossivelmente ampla. Existem centenas de usos para o sangue. Ela fala as idéias em voz alta. "Amor sangüíneo, sangue familiar, sangue voluntário, sangue não voluntário, sacrifícios de sangue, sangue envenenado, sangue-puro..." Ela pausa. "_Sangue-ruim._"

Mais um assunto para se preocupar. Parece que tem muitos problemas no mundo, que são grandes demais para a pequena mão dela poder segurar, muito mais resolver.

"Não!" ela fala sozinha. Ela não vai ficar desencorajada. "Continua a pensar."

Ela volta a ficar balançando. "Eu estou viva, então eu deveria saber isso!" ela diz furiosamente, puxando o cabelo. A resposta, para toda essa obscuridade profunda, parece estar bem aqui, bem aqui na mente dela, em algum lugar, e se ela somente soubesse em que direção alcançar, só para sair dessa escuridão. "Deveria ser óbvio! Vida! Pensa, Lily, pensa!"

Ela fica grata quando James entra, e ela pode focalizar a mente dela para outras coisas, nem que seja por pouco tempo.

XXX

James entra pelo retrato e solta um suspiro aliviado. Levou muito tempo para ele entrar sem a capa; a essa hora do dia, alguém está sempre caminhando pelos corredores. O que ele não daria para ter outra capa da invisibilidade ao dispor dele.

"Oi, amor." ele diz quando entra. Ela se levanta imediatamente da cadeira dela, e se move para o sofá, aonde os dois podem sentar juntos. "Como você está? Você está um pouco..." Ele não termina a frase, porque não é capaz de pensar em um jeito lisonjeiro para dizer 'desgastada'.

"Eu estou com muita coisa em mente. Então, que notícias trás do quartel-general?"

Ela se reclina sobre ele, e ele solta a camisa dela, para que ele possa colocar as mãos embaixo da camisa, apoiando-as no estômago quente dela.

"As suas mão estão frias." ela diz, não que esteja reclamando, e sim por preocupação. Ela coloca as mãos dela encima das dele, para aquecê-las.

"É uma caminhada longa de Hogsmeade. Eu vim diretamente para você, achei que você quisesse saber."

"Fala."

"Você estava certa em se preocupar. Mas enquanto que todas as outras estufas médicas no país foram atingidas, a do St. Mungus ainda está intacta. Eles disseram que teve uma tentativa vários dias atrás, mas você sabe o tipo de medidas de segurança que eles têm. O ataque falhou. Eu falei para eles ficarem a postos para outro atentado."

"Bem, isso só alivia um pouco."

"Mas isso significa que você estava certa sobre o plano. Só porque não atingiram St. Mungus, não quer dizer que o restante não esteja em perigo. St. Mungus já está super lotado, e os funcionários deles estão com excesso de trabalho. Eles mal conseguem fazer materiais o suficiente para cuidar dos pacientes deles, então não podemos contar com a ajuda deles. Nós, e quase todo mundo em Londres, estamos sem poções mágicas por enquanto."

"Por que ninguém mencionou esse ataque frustrado antes?"

James resmunga, descontente com a triste verdade. "Nós temos medo de compartilhar informação com os outros, porque nós não sabemos em quais de nós que podemos confiar. É terrível; nós estamos sendo tão separatistas quanto os próprios Comensais da Morte."

"Mas sem termos informações, como que podemos reconhecer os padrões?"

"Você vê o problema. Eu vou me encontrar com o Moody mais tarde para discutir isso. Talvez Frank e Alice possam ser colocados no St. Mungus. Eu sei que eles são mais duelistas do que detetives, mas pelo menos nós podemos confiar neles."

Ele sente a Lily suspirar. "Então, o que nós fazemos?"

"De que 'nós' que você está se referindo?"

"Hogwarts. Vamos mudar o currículo? Como vamos poder ter aulas de Poções? E quanto a aula de quinta? Se a Ala Hospitalar estiver com um estoque tão baixo, então talvez devêssemos postergar a sua aula prática. Provavelmente os alunos vão se machucar, e nós não estamos bem equipados para tratar deles."

"Feitiços tem contra-feitiços que são feitos com varinhas. Madame Pomfrey ainda pode tratar nessa capacidade."

"Mas vamos dizer, por exemplo, que alguém lance um feitiço de corte, e o oponente perca muito sangue. O ferimento pode ser curado com a varinha, mas nós não temos os recursos para repor o sangue."

"Bem, o currículo é algo que os professores terão que decidir como um grupo hoje a noite."

Lily se vira para esconder o rosto dela no peito dele. As mãos dele, agora quentes, sobrem e a abraçam pelos ombros. "Eu não estou ansiosa para essa reunião."

"Por qual motivo? Porque mais uma vez você vai ser o centro da atenção?"

"Por que eu seria o centro da atenção?"

"Porque," James diz, balançando os ombros. "esse caso é praticamente seu. Você que foi a pessoa atacada; você que percebeu a conexão entre as estufas de Hogwarts e as poções da Pomfrey. Você que percebeu que a mesma coisa estava acontecendo em todos os outros lugares."

"Mas você é o Auror encarregado, você sabe de tudo, você pode contar para eles."

"E passar as suas idéias como se fossem minhas?"

"Do que importa quem recebe o crédito, contanto que a informação seja passada? Além do que, eu estou tentando me manter discreta, se lembra? Deixe que as pessoas esqueçam sobre a chata Monitora-Chefe sabe-tudo, e deixe que o Auror jovem e charmoso receba o crédito por essa descoberta. Ele merece." Ela beija o queixo dele, e ele ri.

"Você é uma sabe-tudo chata." ele concorda.

"Você também é."

"Aham, e o que mais eu sou, de acordo com você? Deixe-me ver se eu consigo me lembrar... Um canalha," ele diz, contando os nomes com os dedos. "Um imbecil arrogante, um imbecil condescendente, e é claro, o que começou com tudo isso, um sabe-tudo inútil, e que não serve para nada."

"Você também me chamou de coisas bem terríveis. Uma garota maldita, uma ingrata complacente, uma garota arrogante, e o que mais, o que mais, o que mais? Ah, sim... uma _puta_."

Embora ela esteja com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, James ainda se sente levemente envergonhado de ter dito todas aquelas coisas naquela noite. Parece que foi a tanto tempo atrás, o duelo deles na floresta. Ele estava tão frustrado que ele realmente falou algumas coisas horríveis. Mas pensar sobre aquele pequeno duelo, o faz lembrar de como que ele terminou. Antes de agora, ele nunca havia mencionado isso, porque parecia ser desapropriado. Agora parece ser seguro perguntar algo que o atormentou muito, naquele dia.

"O que teria acontecido se o Hagrid não tivesse nos interrompido naquela noite?"

"Eu teria vencido, eventualmente." ela diz com confiança. James sabe que ela entendeu a verdadeira pergunta dele, mas está evitando-a. Ela está corando lindamente.

"É verdade?" ele pergunta, com um esquema divertido se formando na mente dele, que ele sabe que vai envergonhá-la mais ainda. Ele rola os dois para fora do sofá, de tal forma que eles caiam no carpete, e ele a prende no chão. "Lembra-se disso?"

Ela luta levemente agora, justamente como ela fez naquela noite. James a prende mais forte, do mesmo jeito também. Ela fica imóvel. "Certo, Srta. Evans, aqui estamos, mais uma vez. O que teria acontecido em seguida?"

Ela olha para longe. "Nós não temos tempo para isso."

"Nós temos muito tempo, Evans."

"Para de me chamar assim."

"Eu te chamo do jeito que eu quiser. Então, o que vai acontecer em seguida?"

"Você sai de cima de mim, e nós vamos para a reunião."

"Com uma hora de antecedência?" ele pergunta, em tom de brincadeira. Ela está sendo levemente mais teimosa do que ele esperava, então ele rouba um pouco. Ele beija o pescoço dela, enquanto pega a varinha. Quando ele olha para ela em seguida, ele pode dizer que ela está cedendo. Ele gentilmente coloca a ponta da varinha dele no pescoço dela, aonde ele havia beijado. Ela não faz nada, embora ela possa fazer.

"Você não estava com a sua varinha apontada aí da última vez." ela afirma, omitindo o fato que ele também não havia beijado o pescoço dela.

"E o seu cabelo estava solto." ele diz. Os prendedores do cabelo dela são removidos magicamente, antes dele soltar a varinha. "O que mais?"

"Você tinha um pouco de sangue nos seus lábios."

"O de cima ou de baixo?"

"O de baixo. Bem no canto." James fica satisfeito em ver que ela se lembra do incidente tão claramente quanto ele.

"Então aqui estamos. E então o quê? Diga-me a verdade."

"A verdade?"

"Eu sei que você não gosta, mas diga só dessa vez." ele diz, brincando. Com certeza, agora ele já pode reconhecer os sinais. Ele imagina o que ele teria feito naquela época, se ele soubesse qual era a aparência de uma Lily excitada.

"A verdade é..." Ela pausa, e ele pode ver que ela está realmente considerando isso. Depois de um breve momento, ela suspira e vira a cabeça para o lado, e sussurra envergonhadamente. "Eu teria feito qualquer coisa que você quisesse."

"Sério?" ele pergunta sinceramente. Ele queria ouvir essa resposta, mas não queria ver essa expressão envergonhada.

"Eu não tenho orgulho em admitir isso, mais é verdade. O que _você_ teria feito?"

Ele sabe muito bem o que ele queria fazer naquela época, mas ele não tem certeza se ele teria realmente feito. Se dependesse só dele, o que teria acontecido? Aqui estão eles, exatamente como estavam a dois meses atrás. Ele teria feito isso?

Ele olha para ela, de cima para baixo, com os olhos que ele tinha no passado. O distintivo de Monitora Chefe dela brilha preso ao uniforme, que está todo amarrotado. Isso é muito errado. Ele teria tirado vantagem de uma garota inocente, que não sabia o que estava fazendo. E mesmo assim, ele poderia ter ido até o final, porque ele queria tanto ela.

Ele teria arruinado tudo. Teria sido maravilhoso naquela noite, e no dia seguinte teria sido terrivelmente estranho, porque eles não tiveram controle deles mesmos. O relacionamento deles poderia ter se desenvolvido depois disso, mas então teria sido construído em algo errado. Pela primeira vez na vida dele, ele está feliz em ter sido jogado em uma árvore por um meio-gigante enfurecido.

Ele rola para o lado, e coloca um braço sobre os olhos. "Oh, eu sou uma pessoa terrível. Eu realmente sou um pervertido, não sou?"

"O quê?"

"Se eu tivesse feito o que eu queria fazer, eu seria outro professor pervertido."

"Você não teria feito. Se Hagrid não tivesse aparecido, você teria saído de cima de mim, me ajudado a levantar, e teria me trazido de volta ao castelo."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Eu conheço você. E se você consegue parar agora, quando você _sabe_ que eu quero você, então com certeza você também teria parado naquela época."

"Hmm." Ele sabe que ela tem um ponto justo, mas isso não quer dizer que isso vai vencer a discussão. Ele ainda não está convencido.

"James, você poderia ter tentado incontáveis vezes antes e depois daquele incidente, e você não fez. Você me beijou _uma vez,_ e eu estava quase morta no St. Mungus. Isso é algo que um homem faria, se ele estivesse somente pensando em sexo?"

"Eu acho que não." Ela está embaraçosamente correta. "Mas eu ainda acabei fazendo, no final..." ele diz.

"Se pergunte o por quê."

"Bem, eu acho -"

"Em silêncio." ela diz, cortando-o. Ele pensa sobre isso, e acha que ele sabe porque ela disse para ele ficar em silêncio; ela não gosta de sentimentalismo verbal, e fica envergonhada em admitir que isso só aconteceu quando ele descobriu que ela também o amava. Eles só fizeram sexo porque não era _só_ sobre sexo.

A expressão facial dele deve ter mostrado a Lily que ele descobriu, porque ela diz, "Viu só?" Ela vira o queixo dele com o dedo dela, para que ele olhe para ela. Ela está com uma aparência adorável, com o cabelo esparramado no carpete desse jeito, com os olhos determinadamente nele. Ele gosta de ser o objeto da contemplação dela. Tão adorável. Somente tão adorável.

"Eu amo você."

Ela coloca um dedo nos lábios dele. "Shh... não fala mais nada."

XXX

"James?"

"Hmm?" Ele está enrolando os dedos dele no cabelo dela. O mundo precisa de mais ruivas.

"O que _faz_ a vida?"

"A não ser que você estivesse dormindo pelos últimos 20 minutos, o que eu duvido muito, você deve ter uma boa noção do processo."

"Não é _produzir_ vida. Eu quis dizer sustentar a vida. E eu não estou falando sobre comer os vegetais e fazer exercícios. Eu quero dizer, o que faz da vida, _vida_?"

"Eu não tenho certeza que estou te entendendo."

"Se algo estiver morto, e algo estiver vivo, como que eles são diferentes?"

"Isso é uma pergunta capciosa?"

"Não."

"Em poucas palavras, os pulmões não bombeiam, o coração não bate, e o sangue não circula."

"Tem que ter mais alguma coisa. Então não é somente os pulmões, coração e sangue, é o bombeamento, batimento e circulação. Mas como que uma pessoa pode utilizar esse bombeamento, batimento e circulação? Como que alguém pode pegar esse pulso? Essa energia?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou tentando solucionar uma coisa. Como que uma pessoa tirar a vida?"

"_Essa_ é uma pergunta capciosa?"

"Não."

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que tem inúmeras formas de matar alguém."

"Eu não estou falando sobre matar; eu estou falando sobre tirar a vida. Você e eu já terminamos com a vida de alguém, mas nós nunca _tiramos_ a vida."

"Agora eu estou realmente perdido."

"Quando uma pessoa mata outra pessoa, aonde a vida vai, se não for pega por ninguém?"

"Não vai a lugar nenhum, somente termina."

"Mas quando alguém tira uma vida..."

"Tirar uma vida é só uma expressão. Só quer dizer matar."

"Isso vai levar muito mais tempo do que eu achava." ela diz, se levantando para se vestir. "O que você vai fazer hoje a noite, depois do jantar?"

"Depende de como a reunião for hoje a noite. Eu vou analisar qualquer sugestão que eles possam ter. Eu vou dar um relatório para o Moody e espero que ele não tenha nada extra para eu fazer, então eu tenho aulas de DCAT para planejar."

"Avise ao Moody que eu gostaria de conversar com ele."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre a mesma coisa que conversamos no domingo. Têm várias coisas que eu não havia considerado que precisam ser mencionadas."

"Pode deixar."

"TEC?" (Tempo Estimado de Cama)

"Não tem como saber em um dia como hoje. Provavelmente estarei no meu escritório até depois de meia noite."

"Você pode trabalhar aqui, se quiser."

"Eu sei, mas todos os meus arquivos confidenciais estão no meu escritório, assim como os meus livros, e as minhas coisas que eu preciso para planejar as aulas. Você não precisa esperar acordada."

"Eu gostaria de conversar contigo, antes de falar com o Moody e o Dumbledore novamente. Você não está nem ao menos vestido."

"Eu vou chegar lá." ele diz, pegando o artigo de roupa mais próximo. "Café da manhã amanhã? Não, espera, eu quero dormir até tarde. Almoço?"

"Combinado." Ela começa a colocar os prendedores no cabelo, mas James a impede.

"Deixa solto."

"Eu estou te avisando agora, você pode não gostar..."

"Eu amo o seu cabelo solto."

"Não estou falando sobre o cabelo, é sobre o que eu tenho que conversar."

"Oh. Não, você tem razão, provavelmente eu não vou gostar mesmo. Você nunca quer conversar sobre coisas boas." Ele envolve os braços em volta dela, e abraça por trás, para que ela saiba que 'coisas boas' quer dizer 'coisas sentimentais'. "É somente trabalho-negócios-trabalho, o tempo todo."

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade, a não ser que você estava dormindo nos últimos 20 minutos, o que eu duvido muito."

Ele sorri, e bagunça o cabelo dela. "Eu poderia discutir que aquilo não foi uma discussão, mas eu não vou, só por falta de tempo. Está pronta, Ruiva?"

"Falta o cinto."

"Você não estava usando um cinto."

"O _seu_ cinto."

"Ah, sim, obrigado querida." ele diz, procurando pelo cinto.

"Vai na frente, embaixo da capa. Roo vai vir para cá a qualquer minuto, para me pegar."

"Aonde está?"

Ela joga a capa para ele, na mesma hora que alguém bate na porta.

"Isso é realmente deixar para cima da hora." James diz. E se ele tivesse vindo dois minutos mais cedo?

"Te vejo lá embaixo." ela diz, e desaparece pela porta do retrato.

XXX

No aposento atrás da Mesa dos Professores no Salão Principal, todos os professores estão reunidos, conversando, e se sentam lentamente. Para eles, isso é somente mais uma reunião de professores. Se eles tivessem qualquer idéia do que eles vão discutir essa noite, o tom de voz deles, os rostos deles, e os comentários deles não seriam tão irreverentes. Os dois Monitores Chefes também estão ali, se sentindo pequenos e sem importância, sentados no fundo, não somente porque querem, mas por necessidade também. Uma multidão de pessoas falando em tom alto de voz é ruim para o ouvido da Lily.

James entra um minuto depois dela. Lily percebe que ela não é a única pessoa a seguí-lo com o olhar, enquanto ele caminha pelo aposento, para se sentar ao lado da Professora Sprout. A atmosfera muda no momento que ele entra, e não só pela percepção pessoal da Lily, pelos seus próprios motivos pessoais, mas o aposento todo fica mais quieto. Embora Lily e Rupert sejam os únicos alunos presentes, eles ainda pertencem aqui, com a antiga tradição dos Monitores Chefes. James, por outro lado, agora é reconhecido como meio professor. Embora ele ensine mais turmas do que os professores de Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, Estudo dos Trouxas, e outros professores da matérias opcionais, o fato que ele primeiramente é um Auror é obviamente o pensamento predominante na mente de todos. Lily se lembra das reuniões de professores de Setembro e Outubro. Eles o tratavam como se ele fosse um deles. Um membro novo, assim como ela própria, mas ainda assim um membro. Lily está tentando decidir se essa mudança na atmosfera é algo positivo ou negativo. Será que eles apreciam ou tem ressentimento do fato que o Ministério esteja atuando tão diretamente em Hogwarts, especialmente pelo fato que eles só ficaram sabendo da profissão verdadeira dele vários meses depois do início do ano letivo.

Lily nunca gostou da professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. A bruxa de 35 anos de idade também não gosta da Lily. Esse não é um desgosto recente, embora o jeito como a mulher mais velha esteja olhando para o traseiro do James, pudesse ser um incentivo suficiente para tal. Ela e Lily tiveram problemas uma com a outra desde que a Lily estava no terceiro ano. Na época, ela achou que seria interessante cursar Estudo dos Trouxas, para ver como que os bruxos são ensinados sobre os trouxas. Professor Darlene Dippet, uma parente de um antigo Diretor (o que pode explicar como que ela conseguiu esses cargo) tem linhagem mágica. A única afirmação dela, de viver uma vida trouxa, foi quando ela passou um verão 'testando' com uma Aborto, e a família não mágica dela, aprendendo como que é viver sem mágica.

Lily não suporta o comportamento presunçoso dessa mulher. As aulas dela eram sempre sobre comparar o estilo de vida dos Trouxas com o dos Bruxos, e com exemplos de como que o estilo de vida mágico é superior. O pior de tudo era que a melhor se considerava genuinamente a favor dos direitos trouxas. Ela achava que era tão caridosa por ter gasto o tempo dela com os menos afortunados.

Lily só durou três aulas, antes que ela desistisse da matéria. Talvez 'desistir da matéria' seja uma expressão muito educada. Dippet ficou tão enfurecida quando a Lily ficava corrigindo ela durante a aula, que ela sugeriu, em termos nada duvidosos, que uma nascida trouxa realmente não precisava estar na aula dela, e que ela tinha uma vantagem injusta sobre os outros alunos. Lily então respondeu que os alunos com linhagem bruxa tem a vantagem sobre os nascidos trouxas em todas as outras matérias, então por que ela deveria sair? Foi a primeira e única detenção que a Lily recebeu, antes do Prof. James Potter aparecer no sétimo ano.

Ela observa o Rupert de canto de olho. Até hoje ele ainda estuda Estudo dos Trouxas. Porque ele queria ser capaz de entender ela melhor, ele disse. Mesmo a professora sendo tão insuportável, ele se manteve com a matéria. Lily confessa que, mesmo achando que a Dippet seja uma incompetente e uma supremacista ignorante, ele aprendeu muito com essa matéria. Ela fica tão tocada pelo interesse dele na cultura dela, que ela nunca reclama, quando ele pede ajuda a ela com os deveres de casa. Ela suspeita que ele sabe dessa fraqueza, e tira vantagem dela, mas ela não se incomoda.

Tudo que Dumbledore precisa fazer é pigarrear, e o aposento fica em silêncio, e todos os rostos se viram na direção dele. Lily deseja esse tipo de respeito, '_Não fique com muitas esperanças_', ela pensa. Quem jamais vai respeitar uma sangue-ruim.

Dumbledore os cumprimenta com a graça de costume dele, antes de passar a palavra para James. Já que nenhuma das informações dele são novidade para ela, ela dá alguns passos para o lado, para observar as expressões nos rostos de todos, enquanto eles ouvem o que ele tem a dizer. Ela sente orgulho que ele também adquiriu um certo nível de respeito. Orgulho e levemente enciumada.

Fica óbvio que, quando todos os rostos se viram para a Lily, que eles já ouviram as novidades do ataque das madrágoras. Mas os olhares deles não ficam nela por muito tempo.

"O que mais," James diz, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Quer seja acidental ou automático, ele olha para ela procurando alguma dica. Como ela está de volta no lugar dela, no fundo da sala, ninguém a vê balbuciar a palavra "_Mungus_."

James balança a cabeça. Aparentemente ele não pode falar sobre a tentativa de ataque. 'Currículo', ela balbucia novamente, e ele acena que sim, e continua.

"Obviamente que isso afeta os alunos e professores doentes e machucados, mas algo importante a ser considerado seria a mudança no currículo de todas as matérias que estão ligadas necessariamente as estufas. Obviamente, Herbologia está perdida, mas Poções e DCAT também estão, em um modo terciário, considerando que precisa-se de tratamento regularmente para os alunos mais velhos."

"Eu estou preocupado em como o departamento de Poções pode durar sem ser reabastecido." Slughorn diz.

"Mas será que os ingredientes não deveriam ser utilizados para fazer poções de cura, em vez do trabalho normal da matéria?" Prof. Flitwick pergunta, estando aparentemente do lado da Madame Pomfrey.

"Algumas poções tem um tempo de vida muito curto, e podem estragar antes mesmo de serem utilizados. Então eles teriam desperdiçado algo que eles poderiam ter utilizado na aula. Eu diria para continuarmos com as aulas normalmente, até que o estoque acabe." Prof. Slughorn diz.

"E se alguém _realmente_ precisar que uma poção seja feita. Nós o deixamos doente ou machucado para que um aluno do primeiro ano possa explodir o caldeirão?" Profa. Sprout pergunta. Fica claro que ela tem essa opinião a algum tempo, mas somente agora pode falar em voz alta. É claro, uma herbologista ardente acharia um desperdício que tantos ingredientes, que ela trabalhou tão intensamente para produzir, terminariam como um experimento falho no fundo do caldeirão de tamanho padrão número 2 de algum aluno.

"Talvez." Lily começa a falar. Ela não queria trazer a atenção para ela, mas parece que ela vai acabar fazendo isso. As pessoas viram os rostos para olhar para ela. Pelo menos está quieto mais uma vez, os ouvidos dela estão começando a ficar doloridos. Ela continua nervosamente, "Talvez Prof Slughorn pudesse alterar o plano de aulas dele ligeiramente, para que nós consigamos alcançar os dois? Fazer que os alunos produzam as poções de cura que podem ser produzidas com os ingredientes remanescentes... de tal forma que tanto os alunos de Poções quanto a ala hospitalar possa tirar vantagem dos mesmos ingredientes." Ninguém fala nada. "Talvez os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano possam observar o professor fazer a poção, em vez deles mesmos fazerem, para não correr o risco de perder qualquer ingrediente..." O silêncio continua, então ela continua envergonhada, dessa vez se dirigindo ao próprio mestre de Poções. Ela vem querendo dizer isso a muito tempo, e somente agora tem uma desculpa para dizer isso. "Talvez, senhor, você pudesse passar um pouco mais de tempo na teoria. Várias vezes eu achei que o motivo principal pelo qual os alunos acham Poções tão difícil é porque eles só focalizam nas instruções as vezes complicadas, e não no motivo de _porque_ eles estão adicionando os ingredientes, o que, quando, e como."

James sorri para ela, mas ela não responde. Alguém está sussurrando e a audição aguçada dela pegam isso. "Acha que sabe tudo. Bem, o que ela realmente sabe sobre a sociedade dos bruxos e a situação toda? É uma Monitora Chefe bitolada típica, que só pensa em como impressionar o Diretor." Lily olha para Dippet, que está sussurrando para a professora de Aritmancia. Como que uma bruxa que ensina Estudo dos Trouxas pode criticar uma nascida trouxa por não entender a sociedade bruxa, é muita hipocrisia. A frase dói, mas ela continua a falar. Na verdade, ela acha que ela pode ter feito de propósito, só para irritá-la.

"E talvez as aulas de Herbologia possam ser alteradas de dentro das estufas, para os terrenos. Embora seja inverno, várias ervas ainda crescem na floresta, e as plantas de água doce do lado não tem estação."

Dessa vez ela olha, e espera a reação da Dippet. "Ela está olhando para mim agora, provavelmente porque eu sou a única pessoa aqui que não está bajulando ela. Bem, se ela está esperando que eu fique impressionada, ela vai ficar parada aí a noite inteira, não tenha dúvida."

"Eu estou olhando para você, Professora Dippet," Lily diz, em voz alta, "porque eu posso ouvir cada palavra que você diz. Se você quiser compartilhar as suas idéias valiosas, você vai ter que falar um pouco mais alto, para que todos possam te ouvir."

Lily sabe que está sendo desrespeitosa, e esse é exatamente o tipo de comportamento que a levou a uma detenção, mas ela descobre que não se importa. Ela não ousaria dar uma detenção para a Lily, na frente de todos, por nenhum motivo aparente. Em vez disso, Dippet diz, "Eu só estava dizendo que tem uma situação maior aqui. Tem muito mais do que agir direitinho e compartilhar ingredientes. Tem muito mais que precisa ser levado em consideração. Você está se esquecendo que uma aluna quase foi _assassinada_. E isso é um problema, não só para Hogwarts, como para toda a sociedade. Nem tudo é sobre aqui e agora, mas você vai aprender isso quando ficar mais velha." Ela aparenta estar presunçosa e condescendente. Ou talvez a Lily só esteja imaginando o insulto oblíquo que ela está muito sensível com esse assunto.

Alguém sorri misteriosamente, e Lily não é a única a olhar para a Professora Sprout.

"O quê?" Dippet pergunta, pensando, e pensando corretamente, que ela é a causa da risada.

"Foi a Srta. Evans que foi atacada, Darlene. Eu duvido que ela tenha esquecido _disso_ tão cedo." Lily não consegue impedir de sorrir com gratidão para Professora Sprout.

"E na verdade, foi a Lily quem percebeu o padrão, quem procurou outros Boticários fora de Hogwarts para juntar toda a informação que você ouviu hoje." Rupert a defende.

Lily olha tanto de cara feia quanto sorrindo para ele. Ele está defendendo ela, mas também está colocando-a nos centros da atenção, aonde ela não queria estar. Dippet aparenta estar céptica, e se vira para o James, e dá um olhar que diz, 'por favor, corrija esse garotinho ilusório do jeito mais arrogante que você puder'.

"Está correto. Muito obrigado, Srta. Evans em nome de todos os professores de Hogwarts e dos aurores pela sua astúcia."

Lily balança levemente a cabeça, se sentindo mais e mais desconfortável, enquanto os olhos das pessoas a estudam e a consideram. As expressões faciais de vários, como Rupert, Sprout, McGonagall, Slughorn, e Flitwick, é pura com orgulho. O profissionalismo não permite que o James mostre nada menos que profissionalismo, e Dumbledore aparenta estar orgulhoso, mas além de tudo preocupado com coisas mais importantes.

"Professor Dumbledore?" ela solicita. Se o Diretor falar algo, pode retirar a atenção de todo mundo de volta para onde estava; na situação atual. O homem acena levemente, talvez entendendo o pedido dela, ou talvez ele esteja simplesmente organizando os pensamentos dele.

"Parece que, por agora, um inventário de todos os ingredientes remanescentes nos depósitos e estufas deve ser feito e catalogado. Os professores envolvidos vão discutir como distribuir o restante. Novos planos de aula podem ser discutidos, e eu peço a vocês, especialmente aos Diretores das Casas, que peçam para os seus alunos serem muito cuidadosos. As regras contra magia ser feita do lado de fora da sala de aula, e não por propósitos acadêmicos, deve ser reforçada mais arduamente. Quando estamos assediados por ameaças externas, é ainda mais importante controlar ameaças internas.

"Agora, eu acredito que é hora da janta, e os alunos devem estar imaginando aonde nós todos estamos."

Todos permanecem no Salão Principal, exceto a Lily, que sai o mais rápido o possível, tentando não colocar as mãos sobre os ouvidos, para bloquear o alarde doloroso.

Lily liga o rádio quando ela chega no quarto dela, e então olha para o relógio, confusa. É a hora do programa do Weyland, mas não é o Weyland quem está falando.

"Quem fala é o repórter convidado, Bernard Bunt. Foi uma noite excitante, quando WWN e os aurores receberam uma pista assustadora. Weyland Euphrates, anfitrião desse programa a vários anos, foi descoberto agora ser um vampiro, e suspeito de ser um dos responsáveis pelo recente aumento dos crimes vampirísticos na área de Southampton.

"Euphrates foi acurralado mais cedo na tarde de hoje, enquanto ele ainda estava dormindo, e o apartamento dele foi revistado arduamente. Um saco de sangue foi encontrado, mas o único banco de sangue da Inglaterra, em Londres, confirmou que não foi uma doação do banco deles. Uma procura ainda está sendo feita pelo corpo do que pode ter sido a vítima mais recente dele.

"Foi dito que Euphrates estava utilizando o show dele para espalhar propaganda, dando informações falsas sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e o Ministério."

Lily fica sentada encarando o rádio em descrença, enquanto o homem descredita tudo que o Weyland, portanto tudo que a Ordem, disse. Tudo de bom que eles fizeram, toda a informação que eles conseguiram passar ao público, se foi. A credibilidade foi destruída. E tudo porque eles descobriram que Weyland era um vampiro. Essa é a única informação verdadeira que eles tem. Todas as outras acusações deles são forjadas, manipuladas pelo uso de frases evasivas, tais como 'suspeita-se que', e 'foi dito que'.

Lily se levanta. Ela tem que fazer algo para limpar o nome dele. Aonde eles estão mantendo ele? Com certeza em Azkaban. Lily não gosta da idéia de retornar a Azkaban, mas ela gosta menos ainda da idéia do pobre Weyland ter sido colocado ali. Ela vai partir hoje a noite. Assim que ela contar o que aconteceu para James e Dumbledore.

"Nós estamos felizes em avisar que o vampiro perigoso foi exterminado por um time treinado de caçadores, e Euphrates foi incapaz de machucar alguém durante o processo. Muitas pessoas nessa mesma estação confessam jamais terem suspeitado de nada, mas concordam que é um desenvolvimento chocante, e que estão felizes em estarem livres do perigo que eles mesmos não sabiam que estava tão próximo deles. Se você conhece, ou suspeita, que qualquer um seja um vampiro, Flú o número 7 Hinks Lane. Um time de profissionais está a disposição 23 ½ horas por dia para ajudar e te proteger. Esse boletim especial foi trazido para você pela PAX, fazendo o mundo bruxo um lugar mais seguro. Eu sou Bernard Bunt, repórter convidado especial da WWN 3 me despedindo."

...

...

Exterminado.

...

...

_Exterminado?_

...

...

Lily nem mesmo ouve qual ruído que vem em seguida, pois a mente dela está zumbindo com uma palavra apenas.

Exterminado.

Weyland se foi. Assassinado. Ele foi exterminado. Como se fosse um inseto ou um animal raivoso.

Ele foi uma das poucas pessoas, se não a única pessoa, que a Lily jamais achou que precisaria se preocupar com. Ela achou que ele fosse indestrutível. Ela sabe que tem formas de matar um vampiro, mas ninguém tinha conhecimento que ele era um, então ela achou que não precisava se preocupar com isso. Ele era tão forte, tão inteligente, um ser tão poderoso. E agora, ele se foi.

Quem contou? Lily pensa, furiosamente. Alguém o traiu, ele era um homem muito cuidadoso para simplesmente se enganar e se revelar. Alguém no VPA, que queria vê-lo morto? Ela toca a carta que ainda está no bolso dela. Ele estava vivo ainda nessa manhã. A última coisa que ele fez foi escrever essa carta, antes de ir dormir pelo dia, para nunca mais acordar. _'Eu espero que você, pelo menos, estivesse tendo um sonho bom.' _ela pensa tristemente, enquanto passa os dedos pela carta. Uma esperança fraca, considerando o seu conteúdo.

Ela se levanta repentinamente. Ele gastou o último momento acordado dele para passar essa informação para ela, e ela vai ter a garantia que esse esforço não seja desperdiçado.

Lily entra rapidamente no escritório do Dumbledore, sem fôlego e com o rosto manchado com lágrimas que foram limpas apressadamente. Agora não é a hora de ter um ataque de nervos. Ela tem coisas importantes a dizer, e ela vai falar. James, como esperado, está ali, mas Moody também está. Bom, ele também gostaria de ouvir isso.

"Você ouviu." James diz, indo instantaneamente até ela, e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Não é verdade." ela conta. "Ele não fez aquilo, ele não conseguiria."

"Eu receio que sim. Está confirmado, ele realmente era um vampiro. Eu sinto muito."

Lily balança a cabeça, colocando essa afirmação nada importante de lado. "Ele era um membro dedicado do VPA por anos! Isso foi somente para descreditar a ele, e aos anúncios dele! Ele era leal a Ordem, podem acreditar."

"Bem, ele não tinha sangue doado certificado. Ele deve ter conseguido de algum lugar."

"Era o meu sangue! Eu deu para ele na sexta. Poppy, a elfa doméstica pode confirmar isso!"

"Limpar o nome dele não vale a pena sujar o seu." Moody diz, que parece aceitar a história dela mais rapidamente do que ela havia esperado.

"Sujar mais do que já está?"

James se une a discussão. "Na verdade, se você admitir que você ajudou um vampiro, as pessoas vão achar que você é uma..."

"Quem se importa com o que as pessoas pensam, eu odeio as pessoas!" ela grita. "Essas massas estúpidas acreditam em qualquer coisa que falam para eles. Se acovardam todos, com a mente desocupada e os corações cheio de medo!"

"E você faria qualquer coisa para mantê-los seguros." James diz suavemente no ouvido dela, acalmando-a.

Ela balança o rosto e aspira, "Eu não fiz de propósito." ela admite, se desculpando. "Mas eu já fui uma assassina ladra de jóias de duendes antes; eu agüento ser uma amante de vampiros."

"Você realmente quer o SCDDHB atrás de você? Se as pessoas acharem que você esteve cooperando com um vampiro propagador de propaganda, então tudo que você disse para o Semanário das Bruxas não vai valer nada. Ninguém nunca mais vai acreditar ou confiar em qualquer coisa que você diga novamente. As evidências que você dê para o Ministério, se é que vai chegar a esse ponto, vão ficar manchadas pela associação com vampiros. Você quer isso?"

"Se você tivesse um amigo que fosse um lobisomem, e ele fosse exposto por ter cometido um monte de crime que ele não cometeu, você viraria as costas para ele, para salvar a sua própria reputação?" Ela está usando o Remus para atingir o coração do James diretamente, pelo menos desse jeito ele vai entender o que ela está sentindo.

"Lily..."

"O quê?"

Ela pode ver, pela expressão no rosto dele, que ela conseguiu atingí-lo. Ela sabe que, caso tivesse sido realmente o Remus, ele teria feito a mesma coisa que ela está fazendo agora, mas não é o Remus, então é mais fácil para ele ser objetivo. "Isso é diferente. Se ele estivesse vivo, sim, poderia valer a pena lutar pela vida dele." Os olhos dela brilham de forma ameaçadora. "_Valeria_ a pena, mas caso ele já estivesse morto, e a única coisa que eu conseguisse disso seria ser levado para baixo com ele. Você pode ajudá-lo, e a causa, muito mais por não se envolver. Vá para a cama, descanse. Não tem nada que possa ser feito."

Ela chega para o lado, e passa por ele, para poder se dirigir diretamente aos dois homens mais velhos. "Eu não deveria mencionar isso, mas agora que todos sabem que ele é o que é, então eu acho que não importe mais. Ele queria que essa informação tivesse um bom uso."

Ela conta sobre o experimento do Voldemort na Zarah, e o que isso deve significar sobre a pedra. Ela fala sem parar, contando tudo, fazendo todas as perguntas que ela fez para si mesma hoje mais cedo sobre os vampiros, vida, dementadores, almas, e Voldemort e a maldita pedra. A garganta dela termina antes da mente dela, e o aposento fica em silêncio. As implicações são terríveis, e nenhum dos três homens se movem para falar.

A mente dela está sobrecarregada de tantas idéias e perguntas que exigem resposta, que ela não se deixa ficar de luto fisicamente. O que ela não daria para ter o Weyland com ela agora. Ela poderia fazer perguntas, ele nunca escondeu nenhum detalhe sobre o vampirismo dele. Ele teria ajudado a ela e a Ordem com esse mistério. Ele teria se voluntariado a deixar a Ordem descobrir o segredo da imortalidade usando ele. Mas ele se foi, e ela nunca vai saber o porquê.

É porque ele estava lendo relatórios da ordem, e então ele teve que ser silenciado pelo Lorde das Trevas? Se for, então a culpa é dela, por ter trazido e usado ele daquele jeito. Mas esse foi o terceiro ou quarto relatório dele, por que eles não fizeram isso antes? A não ser que eles tenham descoberto que a Zarah abriu a boca.

Eles precisam encontrar a Zarah. Se ela ainda estiver viva, e se não estiver sobre o poder do Voldemort, ela pode ajudá-los a descobrir o que Voldemort fez com ela. Se ela estiver morta, então isso seria uma confirmação que tanto ela, quanto Weyland, foram silenciados pelo mesmo motivo. Mas é impossível eles descobrirem aonde encontrá-la, Weyland era uma figura pública, então o nome e a localização dele eram conhecidas. É quase que impossível achar um vampiro que eles nem mesmo conhecem. Provavelmente Zarah nem mesmo é o nome de verdade dela. Weyland disse que todos eles tem pseudônimos para proteger o anonimato deles. Para que as pessoas não possam encontrá-los e caçá-los.

James abre a boca para perguntar algo, mas ela o interrompe. "Eu não tenho noção de como encontrá-la. Ele só mencionou o nome dela, e eu tenho certeza que é falso. Nós não temos idéia de como descobrir como que Voldemort descobriu como tirar a vida. Eu não conheço nenhum outro vampiro pessoalmente. Eu não tenho nada, exceto ignorância."

Durante toda a vida mágica dela, ela lutou contra a ignorância. Como uma criança em Spinner's End, ela costumava virar as pedras no jardim, só para ver o que ela iria encontrar embaixo delas. Agora ela parece estar parada em um campo de pedras. Ela está virando todas elas, sem parar, só para encontrar embaixo delas um novo campo de pedras. Existe muito conhecimento no mundo, e ela não tem como obter tudo isso. Ela poderia se tornar uma ermitã e viver em uma caverna, aonde o conhecimento não tem valor.

Mas pensando bem, isso é o que a maior parte das pessoas estão fazendo. Eles se agregam no seu pequeno mundinho, seja na realidade ou fingindo, e não saem desse mundo, não se importam em fazer perguntas. É mais simples desse jeito, só acreditar no que você quer acreditar, e ignorar o restante. Com o tempo, você fica com tanta habilidade nisso, que nem mesmo precisa ignorar os fatos, isso vem naturalmente. Você pode se esconder sem dar nenhum passo. Fugir do conhecimento é provavelmente o recuo mais fácil do que alguém possa fazer.

'A não ser que você tenha uma mente tão curiosa que nunca descanse, e não deixe você descansar também.' ela reclama para si mesma. Por mais tentador que seja, ela não pode simplesmente ignorar tudo. Ela vai passar o resto da vida dela virando as pedras, tentando chegar o mais próximo o possível do infinito.

"Eu acho que eu vou me recolher agora." ela diz, finalmente começando a engasgar nas lágrimas suprimidas. "Se vocês não se incomodarem, eu acho que vou para a Torre da Astronomia."

James olha para os outros homens, que acenam que sim, antes de olhar de volta para ela com um sorriso triste. Ele segura o rosto dela com as mãos dele, "Ok, meu bem."

X

Ela não se lembra de ter caído no sono, ou de se curvar no chão para descansar os olhos. Ela deve ter apagado antes que pudesse fazer um feitiço aquecedor em volta dela. Ela está toda dolorida quando acorda, mas não está na Torre e sim na cama do James. O corpo dela está todo duro, a garganta dela está dolorida, e o pescoço dela dói só em mexer. Não que ela tenha muita vontade de se mexer, ou de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela quer ficar deitada na cama por uma semana. Parece que tudo a atinge repentinamente. Muita coisa. É muita coisa para ela lidar de uma vez só, e mesmo assim os problemas não esperam pacientemente em uma fila, esperando que você solucione um antes de seguir para o próximo. Eles bombardeiam de uma vez só.

Ela olha para o relógio. Três da manhã. Ela sabe que James ainda está na mesa dele, a claridade da vela do escritório dele penetra pela porta do quarto aberta, e a pena dele está trabalhando sem parar. Aparentemente a papelada também assalta como os problemas, acumulando-se, quer você esteja pronto ou não.

Ela o ouve bocejar, mas ele continua a trabalhar. Ela se movimenta pesadamente para fora da cama e caminha até o escritório dele. Ele está abaixado sobre um pergaminho, escrevendo. Ela penteia o cabelo dele com os dedos dela, e ele geme levemente e se inclina sobre ela, soltando a pena pelo que parece ser pela primeira vez em três horas. Ela abraça o rosto dele no estômago dela.

"Quer um pouco de chá, ou chocolate quente?" ela pergunta.

"Mmmm" ele murmura.

"Eu vou buscar."

"Fica. Poppy pode pegar."

"Ela pode estar dormindo. Eu vou pedir a um dos elfos que estiver acordado. Além do que, eu preciso de algo para fazer."

"Capa."

"Eu sei."

"Volte logo."

"Pode deixar."

Ela sai o mais rápido o possível, sem ser impedida pelo chinelo grande demais do James. Ela está quase lá, antes que ela perceba que ele mudou a roupa dela, a vestindo com o pijama. Pensamentos sobre Weyland preenchem a mente dela, enquanto ela faz a tarefa dela. Ela trás chá e chocolate quente, mas também um pouco de biscoito, pastel e outros aperitivos para ele beliscar.

Quando ela retorna, James não pega ela, não pega o chá, e também não pega o chocolate quente, e sim um grande pedaço de pão com manteiga. As migalhas caem no papel que ele está escrevendo. Ele retira as migalhas e espalha a tinta que não havia secado ainda.

"Merda." ele reclama. "Eu estou tão exausto, a minha mente está destruída."

Lily começa a massagear o rosto dele, mas ele a pára. "Não. É muito bom, eu caíria no sono e eu preciso ficar acordado."

"Então beba um pouco. O chá é de hortelã."

Lily pratica Feitiços e Transfiguração, e lê História da Magia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, enquanto James continua a trabalhar.

O amanhecer encontra os dois adormecidos no escritório dele. Lily na cadeira dela, e James na dele. Lily acorda com o som daquele alarme monstruoso dele, e vai para o outro quarto para desligá-lo. A coruja dele não está aqui, então Lily imagina que James tenha terminado o trabalho dele do Ministério, então ela não o acorda. Ele não tem aulas na terça de manhã, e ele merece descansar.

Ela resmunga novamente quando vê a hora. Ela tem Poções em 45 minutos. Ela realmente não quer ir, mas depois da reunião da noite passada, e de todas as sugestões dela para o Slughorn, seria muito rude dela matar aula. Mesmo estando exausta, ela está curiosa em ver como que a aula vai ser. Além do que, a presença é obrigatória.

Um mês atrás, ela não podia dormir, e agora ela não consegue ficar acordada. Ela prefere ficar sem sono do que sonolenta, muito mais coisas podem ser feitas daquele jeito. Ela veste o uniforme que vestiu no dia anterior. A carta do Weyland estala no bolso dela, com a ponta para fora. James deve ter lido a noite passada, depois de trazê-la de volta para o quarto dele, e mudar a roupa dela. Ela não se importa. Não diz nada que ele não sabia mesmo.

Eles não preparam nada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Em vez disso, Slughorn dá uma aula sobre antídotos, explicando porque certos ingredientes básicos fazem parte de vários venenos e porquê. Eles já haviam feito antídotos antes, memorizado qual antídoto vai com cada veneno, mas eles nunca haviam aprendido o motivo por trás disso tudo até hoje. Foi uma aula produtiva, porque o formato é novo, e Professor Slughorn pisca o olho para ela quando ela sai.

Ela volta durante a hora do almoço para encontrar o James bem aonde ela havia deixado ele, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, e com as pontas dos dedos manchadas de tinta. Ela coloca a mochila dela no chão, e coloca um prato de sanduíche na mesa, antes de acordá-lo. Ela começa a massagear os ombros e o pescoço dele. Os músculos dele devem estar doloridos de ter dormido desse jeito a manhã inteira. Ela pode se distrair do Weyland por se preocupar com o James.

"Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, sabia?" ele murmura.

"Aham."

"Não ouse parar."

"Parar de ser maravilhosa, ou parar a massagem?"

"Ambos."

"Você tem uma aula em menos de meia hora."

"Não..." ele diz, em um protesto sonolento.

"Eu receio que sim. Vamos, coma alguma coisa." Ele estica uma mão cegamente no prato, e apalpa até que a mão dele atinja um sanduíche. Partes dele caem, enquanto ele o leva até a boca e comece a mastigar.

"Você queria falar algo." ele diz. "Nós concordamos em almoçar hoje."

"Esqueça. Era sobre o Weyland."

Ele ergue o rosto, e olha para ela. "Quer falar sobre isso?"

Conversar sobre a carta do Weyland é supérfluo agora, e ela não está pronta para conversar sobre a morte dele. Ela passa as mãos sobre o rosto dele, retirando o sono dele. "Não."

Ele fecha os olhos, e inclina o rosto na barriga dela, abraçando-a nos quadris. Ele não diz nada sobre ela ter escondido a amizade dela com um vampiro, ou que ela foi hospitalizada por ter dado muito sangue para o mesmo vampiro. Essas coisas são óbvias agora, e não precisam ser mencionadas ou consideradas.

"Eu estou aqui se você precisar de mim." ele diz.

"Eu sei."

Uma voz, levemente abafada, porém insistente vem do bolso dele. "Pontas! Pontas!"

James retira um braço que estava em volta dela, para pegar o espelho. "Oi, Almofadinhas." ele diz, suprimindo um bocejo.

"Eu acabei de ouvir sobre o Euphrates. Acho que você já sabe?"

James olha para a Lily como se estivesse se desculpando, e bagunça o cabelo. "Sim, sim eu sei."

"Como ela está?"

"Veja por si mesmo." James muda o ângulo do espelho, para o rosto da Lily. É o jeito dele de responder a pergunta do Sirius sem ter que dizer 'exausta'.

"Oh, boa tarde, Cariad."

"Boa tarde."

"Eu só estava checando."

"Obrigada, Sirius. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Certo. Então, eu acho que vou voltar ao trabalho. Cuide-se."

"Pode deixar."

James vira o espelho de volta para ele. "Você está livre mais tarde?"

"Eu posso ficar."

"Certo. Eu te espelho então."

Lily não duvida que, enquanto ela estiver na aula, James vai contar tudo para o Sirius. Ela está grata por isso. Ela quer que o Sirius saiba, mas ela não tem como contar para ele pessoalmente. Mas ela vai ter que contar eventualmente ao Rupert. Ela consegue passar pela aula de História da Magia – eles nunca conversam por causa da pena enfeitiçada – mas Feitiços é diferente. Ela não vai ser capaz de evitar a conversa então. Ela suspira tristemente.

"Você não precisa ir para a aula de Feitiços. Você pode ficar aqui." Ele interpreta o resmungo dela erroneamente. O espelho é guardado e ele está de pé, olhando para ela novamente.

"Não é Feitiços que eu temo. É conversar com o Roo." Ela apóia a testa dela no peito dele. "Eu estou muito cansada para explicar. Eu só quero..." A voz dela quebra enquanto a garganta dela se contrai. Ela trabalhou tão fortemente o dia inteiro para impedir isso.

James segura o rosto dela, e o ergue, para que os olhos dos dois se encontrem.

"Não olha para mim." ela implora. Se ele for muito entendedor, muito doce, ela vai quebrar agora e então ela vai perder a aula de Feitiços, e fazer com que ele se atrase para a aula dele.

"Ok, ok." ele coloca o rosto dela no ombro dele, e acaricia o cabelo dela. Depois de um momento, ele diz, "Você ainda não comeu, ou todos esses sanduíches são para mim?"

"Eles são todos para você." ela responde. Ela não tem vontade nenhuma de comer.

"Ainda tem um prato de biscoitos aqui, quer um?"

"Agora não."

Ela sabe que tem que sair, não porque ela queira, mas porque ela deve. Ficar no escritório dele é muito confortante; estar nos braços dele é muito tranqüilizante; ouvir a voz dele é muito calmante. Ele tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que confortar uma garota atormentada. Um ano inteiro de alunos depende dele para ensiná-los o que deve-se saber nessa época difícil.

Só depois que ela deixa o James, para caminhar pelos corredores frios do castelo, que ela começa a se conter. As lágrimas retraem dos olhos dela, e a angústia solta o seu abraço doloroso na garganta dela. Procrastinando, mais uma vez ela se senta no fundo da sala de aula. A audição dela não está tão aguçada quanto esteve no dia anterior, mas ela está agarrando qualquer oportunidade para não se sentar ao lado do Rupert. Ele também seria muito entendedor, muito bondoso. Ela precisa se fechar, não sentir nada e continuar com as atividades diárias dela sem nenhum sentimento. Ela pensa no colar que ela deu ao Sirius, e imagina se ela não teria encontrado uma utilização para ele.

Ela está sendo covarde, e ela sabe disso. Eventualmente, ela vai ter que lidar com essa dor. Flitwick entra na sala de aula e começa a lição.

'_Eventualmente, mas não agora_.'

Rupert está sentado na mesa dele, enquanto a turma começa a sair da sala, quando a aula acabou. A expressão dele está mantida, os olhos determinados dele parecem criar um buraco pelo corpo dele.

"Você está me evitando." ele diz, enquanto ela tenta passar por ele sem falar nada. Ela suspira e se vira para ele, com um olhar cansado porém carinhoso.

"Não é você que eu estou evitando." _É encarar a verdade._

"Eu vi o Profeta..." ele a informa. Lily fecha os olhos, tentando bloquear o que a imaginação dela provém pelas manchetes horríveis do jornal dessa manhã. Ela imagina que está sendo jogada em águas gélidas, se sentindo dormente. Ela está fria. Ela não sente nada. Ela não vai deixar essa conversa chatear ela.

"Eu tenho que falar com o Professor Flitwick."

"Você está se evadindo." ele acusa.

"Sim." ela responde instantaneamente. "Eu estou. É algo que eu não posso me permitir em pensar agora."

Rupert não se move para sair, ele só fica ali parado, estudando ela, mas não está furioso, e sim curioso.

"Ele era um homem bom, Roo. Eu explico mais tarde, quando eu for mais capaz. Dê-me um dia ou dois. Só saiba que Weyland não era como o Profeta o descreveu. Ele..." A voz dela aumenta em um oitavo, e ela pára de falar.

Ele coloca um braço confortante no ombro dela, e ela balança a cabeça. "Eu tenho que falar com o Prof. Flitwick." Ela luta para recuperar a compostura, voltando ao estado mental congelado.

Rupert concorda, e sai. Ela fica grata por Rupert ser um homem. Uma garota teria sido muito mais persistente no carinho, e não teria largado o assunto. As mulheres acham que conversar sempre melhora as coisas, e são sempre rápidas em fazer isso. Os homens preferem o silêncio. Lily gosta do silêncio.

Lily procura pelo silêncio, depois de uma discussão boa, longa e técnica com o professor de Feitiços. Ela não vai para a Torre da Astronomia, a garganta dela ainda está machucada por ter ficado lá por muito tempo na noite anterior. Ela quer um lugar no qual ela possa se sentar e trabalhar. Ela pensa imediatamente na biblioteca, mas é um local muito público. Se ela cair de repente em lágrimas, ela prefere estar completamente sozinha. Ela decide ir a Casa dos Gritos. Um lugar aonde ninguém vai cruzar com ela; um lugar silencioso, um lugar utilizado para desgraça.

Ela primeiro vai na cozinha, pensando de uma forma bem tola que talvez ela possa querer comer em algum momento. Ela duvida muito, já tendo perdido tanto o café da manhã quanto o almoço sem se arrepender. Até mesmo o cheiro da comida na cesta que ela carrega pela passagem escura do Salgueiro Lutador faz com que o estômago dela se revire com náusea, e ela tem que parar por um instante para vomitar.

Ela solta a mochila dela na mesa aonde ela pretende trabalhar, e leva a comida cheirosa para cima, para que ela não sinta o cheiro. Está começando a ter cheiro de vômito, ela jura que está, ou dejeto humano. Enquanto os olhos dela olham o aposento, ela esquece sobre a comida e sobre se sentir doente. Ela somente fica quieta.

Remus Lupin está deitado na cama, com o lençol colocado até o queixo dele. Ela fica ligeiramente surpresa por um breve momento. Ele disse que iria ficar na Casa dos Gritos, mas a Lily tinha esperanças que ele tivesse colocado o orgulho dele de lado, e ido viver com o Sirius. Aparentemente não.

Ela tira os sapatos e se deita ao lado dele. Manchas escuras estão na pele embaixo dos olhos dele: as marcas da exaustão perpétua. O rosto dele não é pacífico ou relaxado, e sim tenso. Incapaz de se impedir, ela estica a mão e acaricia o cabelo dele, retirando-o do rosto, só para ver cair de volta. Ela repete o gesto algumas vezes, não em uma tentativa de pentear, e simplesmente para sentir a suavidade entre os dedos dela.

As narinas dele se contorcem e o estômago dele ronca, aparentemente ele não está dormindo em todos os níveis. Será que ela deve deixar a comida aqui, voltar para o andar de baixo para trabalhar, e deixá-lo descansar? Ela está a ponto de fazer isso, quando ela ouve um barulho estranho. Ele se mexe, choramingando levemente, enquanto vira o rosto para o outro lado, e revelando um grande machucado esverdeado na bochecha esquerda dele, provavelmente tem alguns dias. Talvez ele tenha tido outra briga com Sirius. Ela retira o cobertor, para ver o que fez o barulho estranho.

_Sirius não teria feito __**isso**_, ela pensa, percebendo um aparelho malicioso em volta do pulso dele. Ela não o viu antes, porque estava escondido embaixo da coberta, junto com as manchas de sangue.

_'Pobre Remus, o que eles fizeram contigo?'_

Lily inspeciona a garra de metal brilhante. É uma armadilha para animais, e a mão dele, do pulso para baixo, está presa na sua dolorosa mordida. É um feitiço que não pode ser aberto, mas ela já tinha percebido isso. Se Remus pudesse ter retirado, ele presumidamente já teria. Bem, mordeu o braço da varinha dele, então talvez ele não tenha tentado.

Pânico, preocupação, dúvida e raiva do Henry Brigth (ela assume que foi ele) são todas colocadas de lado, enquanto ela assume o dever. Ela precisa pensar racionalmente, e não vai ser capaz de fazer isso se estiver com tantas outras coisas em mente. Decidindo que ela deve saber o que aconteceu, e quais outros machucados ele tem, antes de tentar curá-lo, ela decide acordar ele.

"Remus?" Ela fica com uma mão firme no braço machucado, para impedí-lo de se mover, enquanto ele acorda."Remus?" ela repete, um pouco preocupada.

Ela toca a parte de trás do pescoço dele; uma área vulnerável e sensível que ela espera que vai ativar o instinto de defesa dele. Ela lamenta sentir o calor da febre na pele dele. O rosto dele se contrai com o contato, mas seus olhos permanecem fechados. "Remus, você pode me ouvir? Eu preciso que você acorde."

A cabeça dele se move para o lado, e a respiração dele fica mais rápida, mas ele ainda não responde. Ele deve ter ouvido a voz dela, mas está muito fraco para responder. Ela entende isso. Ele passou horas em uma cama do hospital do St. Mungus tentando trazê-la de volta a consciência. Ela só obteve sucesso no final porque ela ouviu James e os outros falando com ela.

"Remus, me ouve. Focalize na minha voz. Você precisa acordar." Uma pausa. "_Por favor_."

Ela queria que alguém desse um tapa no rosto dela, quando ela não conseguiu acordar, mas ela não consegue consegue fazer isso com um homem que já foi batido. Então ela tenta abrir os olhos dele. Eles estão rolados para dentro do rosto dele, então ela só consegue ver um branco avermelhado, mostrando fatiga.

"Remus!" ela grita alto no ouvido dele.

Os olhos dele viram para frente, e ela sente um aperto leve, enquanto as pálpebras dele tentam piscar, mas não conseguem graças aos dedos dela. Ela solta e os olhos castanho amarelados começam a piscar, entrando em foco.

"Lily," ele respira, não em confusão, mas em agradecimento.

Ela suspira e beija a testa dele em um alívio nervoso. "Aonde mais você está machucado?"

"Em nenhum lugar está muito ruim. Mas essa coisa..." As pálpebras dele começam a se fechar, mas ela as abre novamente.

"Olhos abertos!" Elas se abrem pesadamente, e ele tenta focalizar ao máximo nela. Ela continua suavemente, "Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente."

Ela tenta fazer mais alguns feitiços, que não tem efeito algum, exceto fazer o Remus gritar de dor.

"Desculpa." ela repete pela terceira vez. Não importa o que ela tente, a armadilha não abre. Parece ter sido enfeitiçada contra interferência mágica. Lily imagina como que os caçadores teriam aberto quando voltaram. _Garota estúpida_, ela pensa, _eles não __**planejavam**__ remover isso_.

Os olhos dele se fecham novamente, se fecham tão forte quanto o queixo dele, enquanto ele se contorce de dor. Ela não pede que ele os abra; ela duvida que qualquer pessoa consiga dormir sobre isso. Enquanto ela pensa no que fazer em seguida, ela acaricia o rosto dele, se desculpando, e para confortar a si mesma.

Bem, se a magia não vai ajudar, ela pode então fazer algo do jeito antigo. Ela transfigura uma chave de fenda, e começa a desmantelar a coisa com a mão. Sem magia, os pedaços se soltam bem facilmente, mas muito mais lentamente e dolorosamente.

Ela continua a falar uma linha de desculpas e palavras de desculpa sem fim, enquanto ela trabalha até que a última pressão da mandíbula seja retirada. Lily está preparada para o rio de sangue que sai das feridas, que não estão mais bloqueados pelos dentes prateados. Com cuidado com os muitos tendões e nervos que controlam os músculos e ossos delicados da mão, ela limpa e fecha os ferimentos.

"Assim está melhor." ele suspira. Lily limpa a perspiração da testa dele com um tecido molhado, como ela fez com o James uma vez. Ela deixa o tecido na testa dele, enquanto ela limpa a mancha de sangue da cama, com a varinha. Ela vai ter que agradecer a Poppy por ter ensinado esse feitiço, está sendo muito mais útil do que ela imaginava (ou gostaria).

"O que mais?" ela pergunta.

"Nada." ele diz fracamente.

"O que aconteceu com a sua bochecha?"

"Caí." ele diz, com esforço. "E decidi impedir a queda com o meu rosto."

"Ai."

"Acredite, era a minha última preocupação naquela hora." Ele respira profundamente, ainda com os olhos fechados. "Estou surpreso por não ter me partido, quando vim para cá, do jeito que isso me secou tanto."

"Era de prata." ela explica.

Remus solta uma risada que não tem nenhum traço de humor.

"O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta.

x

"Eu fui descoberto." Bem, isso com certeza é a versão resumida, Remus pensa. Ele também sabe que a Lily não vai ficar satisfeita com isso. Mesmo quando ela era uma aluna do primeiro ano, ela nunca aceitou explicações curtas.

"Sim, eu imaginei isso."

"Bright colocou uma armadilha no meu quarto. Eu acho que ele pensou que estava sendo esperto." Ele bufa novamente. "Eu acho que ele vai ficar surpreso que eu não cortei a minha própria mão." Embora a princípio ele tenha pensado seriamente em fazer isso...

O motivo real pelo qual ele não fez isso, foi porque ele ficou cansado muito rapidamente para tentar. Enquanto aquela armadilha de prata estivesse agarrada a ele, ele estaria fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa, exceto ficar deitado. A coisa mais ativa que ele fez foi se jogar violentamente na cama, mas isso o esgotou completamente, até o dia de hoje, quando ele a ouviu entrar, sentiu o cheiro dela e da comida dela, e agradeceu a Merlin que ele seria salvo. Ele a ouviu se aproximar da cama, sentiu os dedos dela no cabelo dele. Por uma momento assustado, ele ficou com medo que ela não percebesse que ele precisava de ajuda e o deixaria aqui, então ele juntou todas as forças para tentar se levantar, e falhou miseravelmente. Mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dela.

Ela segura a mão boa dele na dela, e aperta e ele aperta de volta com gratidão, mas bem fracamente. Ele relaxa no travesseiro e simplesmente aprecia a cessação de dor, junto com a massagem, enquanto ela começa a acariciar a mão dele com círculos gentis com o dedão dela.

Um pouco depois ele conta a história, entre os pedaços a comida que ela está alimentando ele. Ele está faminto, sem ter comido nada desde sábado. Ela não sabe se ela percebe que está fazendo isso ou não, mas ela utiliza esse método para fazer com que ele conte toda a história, somente dando comida depois que ele desse um pouco de informação decente. Então em um esforço para melhorar a barriga dolorida dele, a história triste foi retirada dele com todo o doce carinho que o mundo possui.

Sábado a noite, quando Lily foi atacada por aquele lobisomem em Hogsmeade, e eles todos beberam um pouco na Casa dos Gritos, Lily foi a primeira a sair. James a seguiu umas duas horas depois, assim como o Peter, Sirius e ele mesmo. Quando ele voltou para casa, em torno das três da manhã, ele encontrou a armadilha. Henry Bright não é o mais inteligente dos bruxos. Caso Remus estivesse mais sóbrio, ele teria visto a armadilha, pois os feitiços de ocultação não foram tão sutis quanto poderiam ter sido.

Ele explica em detalhes que ele não podia destruir a coisa. Ativando o alarme, ele sabia que Bright e, com certeza, os colegas dele estariam ali a qualquer momento, então ele se levantou do chão (aonde ele havia caído em um choque agonizante, e batido com a cabeça.)

Encurralado, preso como o lobo que ele estava sendo tratado como, ele forçou a corrente para fora da parede (com um grito de agonia apropriado) e cambaleou pelos feitiços de anti-aparação, e veio para cá. Ele fugiu para o único santuário dele, o lugar seguro, o único lugar aonde está bem ser um lobisomem, a sua casa verdadeira... a Casa dos Gritos.

A primeira noite foi a pior, pois ele estava acordado o suficiente para sentir a dor, mas fraco o demais para fazer qualquer coisa contra a dor. O dia e a noite seguintes foram gastos em uma meia consciência, tudo começou a se tornar um zunido excruciante pelo corpo dele todo. No dia seguinte, ele se resignou a morrer aqui na Casa dos Gritos, e hoje Lily o encontrou.

Sem aviso, ela agarra o braço dele, e faz um rápido corte por ele, no mesmo momento que ela conjura rapidamente uma bacia, para pegar o sangue que escapa dele. Os olhos dele se arregalam, esperando alguma explicação.

"O fato de você estar ridiculamente bêbado provavelmente salvou a sua vida." ela explica. Ou pelo menos ela _acha_ que isso é uma explicação.

"Como?"

"O álcool no seu sangue provavelmente te salvou de morrer pelo envenenamento causado pela prata. Mesmo assim, é melhor se livrar do máximo o possível, e fazer com que você comece a regenerar o seu próprio sangue. Vai ser uma recuperação lenta sem poções, mas como nós não temos nenhuma, você vai ter que fazer isso sozinho. Eu não tenho nenhum equipamento para te dar o meu, e nem saberia como fazer, mesmo se tivesse."

"Me dar o seu?"

"Mas o nosso tipo sangüíneo provavelmente não é compatível mesmo, já que você é um lobisomem."

Remus está confuso. "O que você quer dizer? Me _dar_ o seu sangue?"

Lily também parece confusa por um segundo, mas então ela parece chegar a uma conclusão, e sorri, "Trouxas não tem poção de reabastecimento sangüíneo, então nós fazemos isso por compartilhar o nosso próprio sangue uns com os outros."

"E realmente funciona?" ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"É claro. É verdade que o processo não é tão simples, mas essa é a idéia."

Remus balança a cabeça, em espanto, "Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que os trouxas dão os fígados ou o coração."

"Eles dão." ela diz simplesmente.

Remus engasga no pedaço que a Lily acabou de dar para ele. "Você não está falando sério!" Ela balança a cabeça. "Soa como se fosse uma magia das trevas antiga, ou histórias infantis horríveis... pegar o coração de outras pessoas."

"Não é antigo ou das trevas. Na verdade, é muito bom e novo."

"Mas a pessoa morre sem o coração, como que eles podem dar o coração?"

"Eles já estão mortos."

Remus espera um instante, tentando entender isso. "Então as pessoas pegam os corações dos defuntos e colocam em pessoas vivas?" ele pergunta, horrorizado. Isso soa tão terrível e tão errado, que ele mal consegue acreditar. Com certeza os trouxas são loucos. Eles não tem senso de moral? Ou decência? Roubar a namorada de alguém é vergonhoso, mas compreensível. Roubar o rim é só... só perturbante.

"Eles fazem a decisão, antes de morrerem, se vão ou não doar partes do corpo para as pessoas que possam precisar." ela explica. "Nós não temos magia como vocês; nós não podemos simplesmente re-crescer órgãos vitais." Remus não se incomoda em dizer que ela não é, na verdade, uma trouxa, então ela não deveria estar usando 'nós' e 'vocês' como ela está usando. Ele está muito pasmo com tudo, então ele deixa ela continuar. "Doar sangue, órgãos ou a medula óssea é algo que os trouxas fazem para se ajudar. Nós não podemos nos isolar do mundo como os bruxos fazem. Se nós não podemos levantar algo sozinhos, nós não podemos simplesmente levitá-lo, nós temos que pedir a outra pessoa para compartilhar o peso. E a grande maioria está a mercê dos vizinhos bondosos ou cruéis."

Remus pensa sobre isso, enquanto ela pára o sangramento e cura a incisão que ela fez tão apressadamente. E enquanto isso soe completamente arrepiante, o sentimento atrás disso é bem comovente. Trouxas doam partes de si mesmos para o bem de outra pessoa. Lily pega a bacia com o sangue dele, e coloca na mesa, e ele imagina se ela vai querer fazer experiência com o sangue de lobisomem manchado com prata.

"Então não tem magia envolvida nessa troca de vida?" ele pergunta, achando difícil imaginar como que um coração morto pode funcionar corretamente no corpo de outra pessoa sem (ou até mesmo _com_) magia.

"Não, só am-" ela começa, mas então pára e junta as sobrancelhas, em contemplação. Ela limpa o vômito do outro lado da cama sem pensar nisso, enquanto ela se senta. Remus não tem idéia do que está passando na cabeça dela, mas é provável que seja algo muito interessante que James não aprovaria.

X

Enquanto a Lily arruma o lugar, ela decide que uma conversa com o Sirius é necessária. Ela vai mandar uma coruja para ele no momento em que ela voltar ao castelo. Remus acabou, mesmo sem saber, dado muitas idéias _novas_ para ela pensar, e Lily tem que deixar o Sirius a par das antigas.

_'Foi nessa hora ontem que você recebeu a carta, como que isso é antigo?'_ ela se pergunta. _'Isso foi antes do assassinato do Weyland e do quase assassinato do Remus.' _ela pensa em resposta.

E se ela não tivesse vindo quando ela veio? E se ela tivesse chegado mais tarde? Tarde demais? Se não tivesse vindo? Foi pura sorte que ela veio. Foi um impulso louco que apareceu, que ela poderia não ter tido. E então o quê? Quanto tempo ele teria durado? Mais um ou dois dias? Ela já perdeu o Weyland, e se ela perdesse o Remus também?

Ela quebra.

Ela não esperava que ele estivesse aqui, mas ela escolheu a Casa dos Gritos em uma expectativa de chorar, e ela chora. Aqui, agora, e mais do que nunca.

Se jogando em cima do Remus, e chorando no peito dele, ela diz que ela nunca queria que ele vivesse aqui, que ela vai trazer tudo que ele precisar, e ela implora que ele não saia de novo no mundo para ser assassinado pelos SCDDHB. Ela sabe que ela deve parecer louca, que eles estavam discutindo calmamente as práticas trouxas, e de repente ela cai em prantos desconsoladamente.

Talvez seja porque Remus sempre foi um homem paciente e compreensivo, ou talvez seja porque ele está muito fraco da doença, da perda de sangue, e da subnutrição para sair da cama, para se afastar dela, mas ele fica aonde ele está e acaricia a cabeça dela.

"O que foi, Lily?" ele pergunta suavemente.

Ela conta tudo para ele. Ela não quer falar sobre isso porque ela iria cair em prantos, mas ela já caiu e agora ela não consegue _parar_ de pensar nisso. Ela conta sobre Weyland, sobre encontrar com ele, sobre ele ser um vampiro, a amizade deles, o que ela fez na festa do Slughorn, a carta, o assassinato dele, o encontro no escritório do Dumbledore com James e Moody, o medo dela pelo Remus. A injustiça de tudo.

x

"E eles escaparam de um assassinato só porque ele era um vampiro! Eles poderiam fazer a mesma coisa com você; inventar essas histórias terríveis sobre você ser um monstro e como foi maravilhoso e bom que eles te mataram." Ela começa a chorar de novo e Remus dá umas batidas nas costas dela, e espera ela continuar. "Fique aqui. Se esconda. Nunca saia. Eu vou te dar tudo o que você precisar, só não-"

"Morra?" ele diz. Ele está com medo que essa ajuda possa ativá-la novamente. Mais algumas lágrimas preocupadas escorrem pelas bochechas dela, e cai no peito dele. Ele não se incomoda, ele precisava de um banho mesmo, e qual a melhor forma de se limpar do que pelas lágrimas de uma mulher preocupada, limpando tudo? Ele sabe do poder de cura das lágrimas da fênix, mas ele pensa que possa ter uma magia similar nas lágrimas da Lily Evans.

O coração dele se eleva com isso tudo, mas ele está desconfortável com a tristeza dela. É verdade, ele está compartilhando essas lágrimas com Weyland Euphrates, mas ele aceita qualquer coisa que vier no caminho dele. Ela está chorando por _ele_. Preocupada com _ele_. Querendo trancar ele, não para impedir que ele machuque as pessoas, mas para que nenhum mal seja feito a _ele_. O medo nos olhos dela não é por estar cara a cara com um lobisomem, mas por medo de _perder_ esse lobisomem.

Ele é amado.

Ele sabe que os amigos dele o amam, mas esse tipo de coisa sempre foi tido como entendido, mas nunca expressado. E aqui está a Lily – sem se importar que ele esteja fedendo de vômito, suor e urina, ou como que ela possa parecer tola, ou quanto que isso parece ser fraco – o abraçar fortemente e chorar por ele. Os ataques emocionais das garotas não são tão ruins de vez em quando, por mais que o Sirius possa dizer.

X

Leva um tempo para ela parar, mas ela pára eventualmente. Lily está agradecida com o Remus, ela precisava soltar isso tudo e ele foi tão paciente, tão bondoso. Não falou para ela parar de ser uma garota e seguir em frente, ou que chorar não resolve nada. Melhor ainda, ele também não disse que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele simplesmente está ali, o que é tudo o que ela precisa mesmo. Ele vai melhorar. Depois de uma semana de descanso e cuidados, ele vai ser capaz de sair da cama de novo.

Mas ele não tem uma semana, ela se lembra. A lua não vai esperar por ele. O que vai acontecer? Será que se transformar na forma animal vai ajudá-lo, ou a prata remanescente vai causar mais dano ainda? Ela faz essas perguntas imediatamente para ele, e ele tenta ficar acordado para responder.

Mas as perguntas práticas não param por aí; ela quer saber quais são os planos dele, para ficar aqui, o que ele já possui e o que ela precisa procurar para ele. Ela fica sabendo que todas as coisas dele estavam no quarto, e tem pouca a nenhuma chance dele conseguir reavê-las. Os olhos dele se fecham, mas parece que ele sabe que ela tem uma expressão triste no rosto.

"Eu não tinha muita coisa mesmo. E o que eu tinha não valia a pena manter mesmo." ele a assegura. "Eu tenho tudo o que eu preciso."

Está tarde, e Remus, embora cheio de comida, ainda está muito fraco, e cai no sono embaixo dela, enquanto ele fala. Ela, cansada de tudo, segue o exemplo dele.

* * *

A/N: Eu gostaria que **TODOS** lessem o aviso abaixo. Não vou mais fazer, porque no momento que esse capítulo foi postado, o número de reviews do anterior subiu para 13 reviews, então estou dando uma segunda chance. **Mas caso esse capítulo não obtenha um número alto de reviews (que eu não vou dizer qual é o valor), o aviso abaixo ESTÁ válido.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Quero avisar que dá muito, muito trabalho mesmo, traduzir essa história. Eu me responsabilizei a fazer isso para abranger o número de leitores a lerem essa magnífica história, mas parece que o meu trabalho não está sendo reconhecido. O capítulo anterior teve apenas 9 reviews (o menor número de reviews desde o capítulo 5), sendo que 2 dele são da mesma leitora. Considero isso um número muito baixo, quando eu comparo com o número de leitores que tem essa fic em alerta (37), ou como favorita (75). Eu acho que não custa nada mandar um review depois de ler a história, só para mostrar para o escritor (ou tradutor, no meu caso) da fic que o trabalho dele está sendo reconhecido. Eu não estou tendo esse tipo de reconhecimento. E isso me deixa completamente desapontada e sem vontade nenhuma de traduzir os capítulos, que são enormes (esse daqui teve 43 páginas no word).

Então, enquanto o número de reviews não aumentar, eu vou parar de traduzir essa fic, pois eu não vou perder o meu tempo traduzindo algo que vocês não estão reconhecendo.

Eu realmente fico muito triste em falar isso, porque eu realmente amo essa história. É a minha fic favorita Lily/James, e hoje em dia eu só consigo ler ela. Mas parece que nem todos concordam comigo, infelizmente.

Aqueles todos que acompanharam essa história até agora, muito obrigada por todo o reconhecimento, as amizades que fiz aqui (vocês sabem muito bem quem são), e aos maravilhosos reviews que eu recebi, que me fizeram rir como uma louca em frente ao pc. Mas isso não é um adeus definitivo. Só vai depender de vocês.


	61. Ignore

Vá para o próximo capítulo...


	62. 59: O Qual é Perfeitamente Indiferente

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 59 – O qual é Perfeitamente Indiferente**_

James caminha em círculos no quarto dele, com as mãos bagunçando o cabelo, como se ele esperasse encontrar a Lily entre as raízes. Ela não está ali, obviamente, mas ela também não está em nenhum outro lugar que ele tenha pensado em procurar. Ela está desaparecida a horas. 10 horas, para ser exato. Ela não está no quarto dela, nem na biblioteca, nem na Ala Hospitalar, nem na Torre da Astronomia, nem com o Ferris. Ele checou todos esses lugares. Ninguém sabe aonde ela está.

Está muito tarde do lado de fora para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa, mesmo com a luz da lua crescente, que reflete brilhante no lago. Nenhum sinal de um cabelo ruivo. Será que ela está na floresta, como uma corça? Ele pode imaginar a Lily tendo uma atitude dessa, mesmo que ele tenha dito para ela nunca mais fazer isso de novo.

Uma idéia vem a mente dele, e ele corre para a cozinha. Ele é cumprimentado com a alegria de costume da Poppy, perguntando se ele quer uma xícara de chá, mas as orelhas da elfa doméstica feliz caem quando James grita com ela, dizendo exatamente ela poderia enfiar o chá e os biscoitos. Percebendo a crueldade dele, James pára, respira fundo, e se desculpa.

"Desculpa, Poppy. Eu não consigo achar a Lily." ele explica. "Você não a viu, viu?"

"Oh, sim, Mestre Potter. Ela veio aqui para jantar, senhor."

"Ela não disse aonde ela estava indo?"

"Não, senhor." ela responde triste, tanto porque a Lily está desaparecida, quanto porque ela não pode ser útil. James grita novamente. Os olhos da Poppy se arregalam, e ela desaparece com um POP.

Ele sai rapidamente da cozinha, para poupar os outros elfos do mau humor dele.

Então foi as 19h, não as 17h, quando ela foi vista viva pela última vez. James balança a cabeça, e briga com o auror interno dele. _'Ela não é um caso, então cala a boca.'_ ele pensa.

_'Ela é. Ela estava nas estufas. Ele não sabia que ela havia desmaiado, até vê-la. Alguém tem algum motivo para querer vê-la morta.'_

A imaginação terrível dele mostra uma cena depois da outra, e a cada vez que ele acha que está imaginando o pior cenário possível, o pensamento é substituído por algo ainda mais horripilante e desesperador.

x

Lily acorda com a respiração irregular do Remus. Ela ilumina o quarto, e vê que a coloração do pobre homem não é nada boa. Ele está com uma cor verde pálida, e a febre dele ainda não abaixou. Ela coloca outra toalha molhada na testa dele.

"Remus?" ela diz, balançando ele um pouco. Ele prende a respiração, com os olhos se abrindo rapidamente, e se inclina para o lado da cama, para vomitar no chão. "Remus, será que eu devo chamar a Madame Pomfrey?"

"Diabos." ele reclama. Lily imagina se ele está respondendo a pergunta dela, ou se só está comentando sobre a opinião geral dele sobre a vida.

"Remus? Remus, você está bem? Será que eu devo buscar a Madame Pomfrey para ver você?" ela repete, imaginando porque ela não foi buscar a curandeira, logo no início.

"Não." ele diz fraco. "Dê-me um minuto." A mão dele está apertando o estômago dele, e os olhos dele estão bem fechados, demonstrando um desconforto óbvio.

Lily espera por aparentemente 60 segundos. Mas na verdade são 10. "Do que você precisa? O que eu posso fazer?"

Ele vomita de novo, antes de responder. "Água."

Ela conjura um copo e o enche com água da varinha dela. Ele toma um gole, boceja e cospe no chão, para fazer companhia a pilha de vômito. "Desprezível." ele diz, com uma aparência de nojo.

Lily reconhece isso como uma dica para limpar a boca dele, já que ele não tem condição de fazer isso sozinho. Na verdade, Remus está nessa mesma cama há 3 dias e noites, e o lugar está começando a feder. Lily imagina que não é só a boca dele que precisa ser limpa.

"Poppy!" ela chama. Será que a elfa é capaz de ouvir além dos muros de Hogwarts?

Tem um CRACK e a elfa aparece. "Senhorita! Poppy está tão feliz que você chamou por ela!"

"Eu também estou feliz em te ver." ela diz rapidamente, cortando a elfa. "Eu tenho algumas coisas muito importantes que eu preciso que você faça." Ela lista os suprimentos dos quais ela precisa, sabendo que a elfa vai precisar fazer diversas viagens. Mais água e comida, um pijama limpo para o Remus, roupa de cama nova, toalhas, sabonete, e alguns itens da Ala Hospitalar, se ela conseguir encontrá-los.

A elfa doméstica hesita por um instante, como se quisesse falar algo, mas se inclina em uma cortesia e desaparece, retornando vários minutos depois com a primeira parte do pedido. A segunda viagem dela foi menos proveitosa.

"Desculpa, senhorita, a Ala Hospitalar não tem."

"A tola da curandeira provavelmente desperdiçou aquilo em mim." Lily sussurra. Na verdade, ela se lembra daquela manhã, com o saco preso ao corpo dela. Ela estava tão desesperada para sair, que ela simplesmente arrancou o saco do braço dela e deixou o conteúdo dele cair no chão. Caso a Lily soubesse o que ela sabe agora, ela não teria desperdiçado daquele jeito. Pensar nisso a lembra de todas as outras coisas que ela tem que se preocupar, e ela quer puxar o cabelo e começar a chorar de novo. Mas é claro que ela não vai...

"Srta. Evans?" Lily exala o estresse e se vira.

"Sim, Poppy."

"Ele não ordenou com as palavras que a Poppy encontrasse Srta." ela começa sem jeito, olhando para os pés, enquanto gira o uniforme entre as mãos magras. "Mas Mestre Potter veio e perguntou a Poppy se ela sabia aonde a Srta. estava. Eu posso falar, Srta? Ele não ficou satisfeito que Poppy não sabia. E então, no mesmo momento, Srta. chama Poppy."

Lily resmunga. Ela ainda não está acostumada a deixá-lo saber quando ela vai em algum lugar. Algumas vezes ela esquece que as pessoas se importam com ela.

"Depende de você, Remus." ele diz. "Se você quer que ele venha aqui, ou não."

"Eu não quero que ele fique preocupado, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Eu também não quero que ele me veja assim." ele admite com uma aparência envergonhada.

"Coberto de mijo e vômito, ou somente por estar aqui?" ela pergunta.

Remus hesita com esse resumo grosso, e responde, "Ambos."

Homens e o orgulho deles. Não que a Lily vá usar isso contra ele. Se fosse ela, ela se sentiria da mesma forma.

"Diga ao James que eu caí no sono na Casa dos Gritos. Diga que eu me desculpo por não ter me acordado até agora, para te chamar para contar aonde eu estou. Agradeça por ele ter se preocupado, e avisa que eu vou vê-lo amanhã. Ou hoje mais tarde, tecnicamente."

"Senhorita quer que Poppy minta?"

Ela quase diz, 'Isso é um problema?', mas então edita para acalmar os nervos da pobre elfa.

"Eu não pedi para você mentir. Tudo que você está falando é verdade. Você não precisa se sentir culpada."

Poppy aparenta estar tanto acalmada quanto se sentindo culpada. "Você _não_ está mentindo para o Mestre Potter, então você _não vai_ se sentir culpada." ela ordena, se sentindo levemente culpada por estar utilizando a natureza da elfa contra ela. Poppy se estreita, e sorri. "E volte depois de ter feito isso, por favor. Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

A elfa doméstica fica feliz com o prospecto de precisarem ainda mais da ajuda dela, e desaparece com um CRACK.

"Tem algum banheiro nesse lugar?" ela pergunta.

"Não. Quando a casa foi construída tinha um toalete externo, mas ele colapsou e apodreceu a muito tempo."

"Se você fosse morar aqui, então como você planejava..." Ela balança a cabeça. "Esquece." Essa é mais uma coisa que ela vai pedir para Poppy trazer.

Ela caminha pela casa, procurando algo adequado, quando ela acha finalmente um balde virado para baixo, tendo sido utilizado com acento ou como apoio para o pé. Ela o vira, hesita levemente com todas as teias de aranha e poeira do lado de dentro, e o limpa. Ela o leva de volta ao quarto, e primeiro o transfigura para uma forma mais prática, e depois o aumenta em 10 vezes o tamanho original.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pelo tom de voz desconfiado, Lily consegue ver que ele sabe o que ela está fazendo, mas não está satisfeito com isso.

"Vou limpar você, e deixar você pronto para a sua recuperação longa." ela responde rapidamente. Ela não vai ouvir bobagens sobre isso. Ela começa com _Aguamenti_, mas percebe que vai demorar muito tempo. Ela joga a barra de sabonete na banheira e diz, "_Diluvia_!"

Enche a banheira toda, mas com a força do feitiço, um pouco de água escorre acidentalmente no chão. "_Finite Incantatem_." ela pensa, e a água pára. Ela balança os ombros. O chão não estava limpo mesmo.

Ela vira de volta para o Remus, que está olhando para ela e para a banheira com uma incerteza desmascarada.

"Eu prometo que você vai se sentir muito melhor depois." ela diz. "E não adianta negar que você precisa de um banho."

Ela gira a varinha, e a roupa dele desaparece dele, reaparecendo em uma pilha a 1 metro de distância. Embora o membro dele ainda está sendo protegido pelo lençol no qual ele está coberto, ele aparenta estar surpreso. E talvez até um pouco impressionado.

"Aprendi isso com o James." ela explica. Remus ergue as sobrancelhas, e ela fica corada com o seu próprio descuido. "Cala a boca." ela fala envergonhada, sabendo que ele não disse nada.

Ela joga uma toalha no rosto dele. "Se enrola nisso."

Ela sente a chateação dela acabar, quando ela vê que essa pequena tarefa parece esgotá-lo mais ainda.

Poppy reaparece. "Olá de novo. Desculpa ficar sempre pedindo coisas para você, mas..."

"É sempre um prazer servir, Srta! Só diga o que Poppy deve fazer, e será feito!"

Lily sorri, e levita cuidadosamente o Remus da cama para a banheira, e pede para Poppy retirar a roupa de cama e a roupa, e que as lavasse, e que quando voltasse, trouxesse um pinico. Lily sussurra a palavra 'pinico' fossem escandalosas. A elfa acena que sim, e sai mais uma vez.

Infelizmente 'esquelético' é a única palavra que ela consegue pensar para descrever ele. Ela espera que seja esse estado doente e acamado que o tenham reduzido a isso, não a vida em geral. Ele é magro, mas isso não é a causa do emagrecimento dele.

Uma hora depois, Remus está limpo, seco, de volta na cama (que agora tem roupa de cama limpa), alimentado (de novo), e dormindo. Lily, sem querer dormir para poder monitorar melhor as necessidades do Remus, leva as coisas dela par o quarto e o observa dormir enquanto faz o dever de casa da semana.

Ela mata a aula dupla de História da Magia na manhã, deixando o lado dele somente para passar rapidamente na cozinha, para suprir o Remus com a comida e bebida necessários para o dia inteiro. Entretanto, ela não pode negligenciar as aulas dela nessa tarde.

"Eu não sei se vou poder retornar antes de de manhã." ela diz para ele, limpando a boca dele das migalhas que estão ali. "Eu acho que não preciso dizer para você não sair da cama."

Ele sorri, mas não fala nada.

"Parece que você teve mais energia ontem."

"Só estava grato por ter sido encontrado."

"Não está se sentindo tão grato agora?" ela pergunta, incapaz de impedir os lábios de sorrirem.

"Eu não sabia que você cuidaria de mim com tanto... _cuidado_."

"Você é adorável quando está envergonhado."

"Eu estou surpreso que eu possa ter qualquer outra aparência para você, exceto repulsivo, depois de tudo o que você viu."

Lily balança os ombros. "Eu sei, não tem como mudar isso." ela diz sorrindo. "Mas se você se cansou de mim, eu tenho certeza que os outros tomariam o meu lugar alegremente. Eu posso ver isso agora mesmo. _Sirius_, não eu, te dando um banho, passando shampoo no seu cabelo, beliscando a sua bochecha..." ela diz, enquanto faz o que disse.

Remus treme com a imagem mental, fechando os olhos como se isso fechasse a mente dele. "Mulher cruel. Você pode ser tão travessa quanto ele de vez em quando, sabia disso?" ele diz, esfregando o rosto, no local que ela acabou de beliscar.

"Aww, obrigada, Remus."

"Isso não foi um elogio. Embora eu ouse dizer que Sirius teria gostado da sua reação."

"Você pode contar isso para ele, na próxima vez que vê-lo."

"Eu acho que _não_."

Lily balança os ombros, de forma apática. "São quase uma da tarde. Eu tenho que ir. Será que eu deveria colocar você para dormir antes? Te salvaria de acordar com a dor." E ter que usar o pinico até ela voltar para ajudar ele. Ela não quer ter que lidar com mais nenhuma roupa de cama suja. Ou melhor, ela não quer que a Poppy tenha que lidar com isso. Por mais que a elfa faça o trabalho dela alegremente, Lily sempre se sente culpada em dar tarefas que ela _poderia_ fazer para a elfa, mas que ela preferiria não ter que fazer.

Como é aquela música mesmo? 'Não faça você mesmo, deixe para um elfo...?' Lily se contorce desconfortavelmente.

Depois de algumas necessidades (não relacionadas) são resolvidas, Lily sai, apressada para a aula.

X

James ficou esperando em uma emboscada, escondido embaixo da capa da invisibilidade do lado de fora da sala de aula de História da Magia. Só que a presa dele nunca apareceu. Ele está ficando cansado disso. Ele já esteve furioso com a garota antes, preocupado, irritado, hipnotizado, abismado, eufórico. Mas ele nunca esteve tão exausto assim. É pedir muito que ela esteja aonde ela deveria estar? Que ela possa ser localizada quando ele quiser encontrar ela? Ele tem toda a vontade de deixar ela saber o que ele acho da... _evanescência_ dela até agora, mas parece que ele vai continuar a ficar irritado, e não vai ter a oportunidade de dizer isso para ela.

Ele desiste. Ela está viva, e claramente não quer ser encontrada, então ele pára de tentar encontrar ela. E ele confessa, depois desse último deslize, que ele não quer. Ele tem coisas melhores para fazer com o tempo dele, do que ficar correndo atrás de uma garota no castelo, nos terrenos e nos arredores, de Hogwarts.

Ele gostaria de pensar que isso é a causa principal da irritação dele, mas se ele quer ser honesto consigo mesmo, o que ele não tem tanta certeza que quer, ele tem medo que essa distância fria que ela colocou entre eles possa ter sido intencional, talvez porque ele disse para ela esquecer sobre ajudar o Euphrates. Não é da natureza dela ser cruel, mas ela decidiu dormir na torre da astronomia em vez de voltar para ele, e então na Casa dos Gritos na noite seguinte. Ela foi gentil nas maneiras e nas ações dela, mas ele não consegue deixar de ler nas entrelinhas. Não é a primeira vez que ela usou esse tipo de 'bondade fria' para demonstrar o desagrado dela.

'Ela pode vir para mim se, _quando_, ela quiser.' ele pensa, olhando a cabeça loura do Ferris caminhar pelo corredor. Ele percebe que ela também não falou com o garoto. Ou com Hagrid. Ele contempla que não é só ele quem estar sendo bloqueado, mas todo mundo. Isso é, ao mesmo tempo, confortante e preocupante. Mas o plano dele vai permanecer o mesmo. Ele vai esperar que ela venha até ele.

Essa hora vem mais cedo do que ele havia esperado. Depois da aula da tarde, ele está descendo as escadas junto com uma multidão de alunos, quando ele vê de relance um vermelho inconfundível. Ela pisa na escada quando a escada dá uma tremida reconhecível.

Todos em volta dele começam a reclamar da inconveniência das escadas móveis, e planejam entre eles qual seria o caminho mais próximo para eles chegarem aonde querem ir. James não diz nada, os olhos dele estão grudados em olhos verdes, e ele fica congelado na posição dele.

Injustiça. Uma pessoa poderia pensar que ele já estaria acostumado a isso agora, que ele não ficaria mais tão pateticamente enfeitiçado. Ele tem olhado nesses olhos verdes há meses, mas quando ela liga eles, ele fica tão inútil quanto ficou no início. Ele fica parado ali, enfeitiçado. Somente quando ele é empurrado pelos alunos que passam por ele, que ele percebe que a escada finalmente parou, e que o tráfico recomeçou. Ele olha para baixo por um instante, para ajeitar o equilíbrio dele, mas quando ele olha para cima novamente, ela se foi.

Ele solta um suspiro trêmulo. James Potter se considera um adulto. Um jovem adulto, com certeza, mas ele amadureceu acima da fraqueza de paixões tolas, mas mesmo assim...

Ele tem certeza que ela não passou por ele, então ela deve ter descido. E ele que achou que havia prometido para si mesmo que não iria procurar ela...

Ele desce o restante das escadas, com os olhos procurando em todas as direções. Chegando a conclusão que ela decidiu evitá-lo completamente, ele continua o caminho dele para os terrenos, para preparar a aula em conjunto do 6º e 7º anos, embora ele não consiga se impedir de parar cada vez que ele avista um cabelo vermelho. Mas no final, nunca é ela.

Ele pára na cabana do Hagrid, que o acompanha nos terrenos, mas não antes de uma xícara de chá. Eles caminham juntos pela neve, James atrás do meio gigante, usando o caminho livre que o enorme homem abre na frente dele, enquanto caminham para dentro da floresta. As árvores, que estão quase sem nenhuma folha depois de tanto tempo de inverno, impedem que a neve fique tão profunda. Eles começam a marcar uma seção bem ampla da floresta, que James vai colocar uma barreira mágica de proteção. Isso é para testar o trabalho de time e as habilidades de duelo dos alunos, não as habilidades deles de correr mais do que uma acromântula, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, embora as últimas aulas dele tenham sido sobre a importância dos fatores ambientais na luta contra as artes das trevas.

Ele decide que um espaço de 500 passos em um quadrado, é o suficiente para esse projeto. Ele caminha apenas uns 40 passos, quando ouve um som de cascos, distraindo ele dos sons dos seus próprios passos. O primeiro pensamento que ele tem é de alarme, pensando que possam ser os centauros irritados. (Mas um motivo pelo qual ele pediu para o Hagrid acompanhar ele.) Mas é o som de apenas uma criatura, não um rebanho. O segundo pensamento dele é que é o Mercúrio, e o entusiasmo dele aumenta na esperança em ver o garoto. Ele olha na direção da qual o som está vindo, com o brilho do Sol na neve doendo muito os olhos dele, quando ele encara para o oeste.

A pelugem brilhante branca se camufla muito bem com a neve. Na verdade, ele não se lembra de ter visto uma corça _natural_ com uma cor tão leve, somente o patrono dela brilha mais, mas somente um pouco mais. Ele percebe que ele nunca se viu como animago. Talvez ele também brilhe um pouco.

Ela caminha em volta deles, antes de parar na frente deles, cutucando-o com o nariz. Ele acaricia aquela face, olhando naqueles olhos misteriosos, que brilham com uma inteligência desconhecida as criaturas.

"Você me seguiu até aqui?" ele pergunta, incapaz de impedir o sorriso de aparecer no rosto dele, enquanto acaricia o pescoço do animal. Ela o cutuca novamente. Hagrid sorri e acaricia uma enorme mão nas costas dela.

"Linda." ele diz, retirando uma guloseima do bolso dele. A corça abaixa o pescoço graciosamente, e mastiga da mão do meio gigante. Hagrid a acaricia novamente, comentando que existe alguma graça nessa corça, que os outros animais não conseguem emular.

"Aonde eu estava?" James pergunta. Ele perdeu conta dos passos, e eles voltam e começam novamente, refazendo a linha mágica que eles já haviam começado a traçar.

2000 passos depois, e mais de uma milha de conjurar exaustivamente uma linha de discernimento, James, com uma mão nas costas da corça, agradece o Hagrid, e promete que ele e a Lily vão lhe visitar no dia seguinte, após o jantar.

"Eu deveria estar furioso com você, sabia." ele diz, depois que o Hagrid sai do campo de vista.

"Oh?" ela pergunta, se transformando de volta. Ela aparenta estar surpresa, e então pergunta confusa, "Bem, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei." ele admite, tão confuso quanto ela, e coloca o braço envolta dos braços dela, enquanto eles caminham de volta na área delimitada que eles criaram.

"Você tem noção, eu acho, que os alunos não vão estar seguros contra nenhuma criatura dentro dos limites..."

"É claro, e é nesse ponto que a sua detenção entra."

"Você estava falando sério sobre isso?"

"Bem, não, na verdade não, mas você vai fazer mesmo assim."

"Você não deveria ter mantido o Hagrid aqui para isso?"

"Para que ele me desse lição de moral por retirar umas pobres criaturas violentas dos esconderijos deles? Não, obrigado."

"Bem, é realmente muito injusto você -"

"Pára. Eu não vou ouvir nada sobre isso. Além do que, é só por um dia mesmo, e se for poderoso o suficiente para ser uma ameaça para nós, então é poderoso o suficiente para passar uma noite longe do seu esconderijo. Vamos."

"Como quiser, senhor."

"E eu preciso que você reforce aquela linha."

"Como quiser, senhor."

Ele acha que ela é melhor qualificada para colocar barreiras mágicas protetoras. Ele leu em algum lugar que, para talismãs a atenção de um bruxo é muito mais eficiente. Quando é um feitiço protetor amplo, o longo alcance do amor de uma bruxa costuma ser mais poderoso. James acredita que isso seja porque as mulheres são criaturas mais carinhosas no geral.

Isso, e também que é questão de bom senso reforçar uma área tão grande. Duas forças são mais fortes do que uma só, e ele quer se arriscar o menos o possível, já que os recursos para o tratamento estão escassos no momento.

X

Eles dividem a área toda em seções menores de 50 por 50 passos, que eles vasculham individualmente.

Lily, um pouco distraída dos deveres dela, por estar pegando outra erva interessante, e é trazida de volta a atenção pelo James falando algo sobre "pintar a neve de uma cor diferente", e ele caminha até o canto da seção dele, para trabalhar. Ela focaliza novamente na varredura dela. Ela congela, e aperta mais forte a varinha, enquanto ela ouve um barulho ritmado de neve sendo esmagada, significando passos.

Dizer que ela fica surpresa, seria atenuar o assunto. Lily fica completamente embasbacada ao ver uma pequena _criança_ loura se aproximar dela. Lily não consegue se lembrar de uma visão mais lamentável. O dedão da garota está na boca dela, e ela olha para a Lily com enormes olhos amendoados. Ela se sente tão triste pela pobrezinha, e ela fica tão atraída pelos olhos arregalados dela, que o coração dela imediatamente vai para a menina. Ela está tão movida, que nem percebe como que é improvável que uma garotinha esteja sozinha no meio da floresta; que ela nem desconfia de nada.

"Eu estou com medo." ela diz. "Bruxos e bruxas. Eles me machucam... mas _você_ parece ser boa. Você não vai me machucar, vai?"

"É claro que não." ela diz suavemente. Ela quer pegar a garota no colo e levá-la para o quarto dela no castelo. Ela começa a pensar até no que ela vai dar para a menina jantar.

"Mas você não pode falar para ninguém sobre mim. Eles vão vir atrás de mim para me machucar de novo. Deixa isso em segredo?"

"Claro." Ela está confusa, mas concorda assim mesmo. Ela não vai negar nada que a criança queira. "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Você está com problemas?"

"Oh, sim! Você promete me ajudar?"

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?" Lily pergunta, preocupada. Por um instante, os olhos da garota se estreitam furiosos, mas isso some rapidamente, e os olhos arregalados imploradores retornam.

"Eu estou perdida e sozinha, e não tem ninguém para tomar conta de mim."

"Aonde está a sua família?"

"Eu não tenho família. Você vai tomar conta de mim?"

"Lily, _nãããããããããão_!"

X

James vê a Lily no conglomerado de árvores, e quase que congela com horror. Meio segundo depois, ele está correndo pelo mato, com a capa dele agarrando em ramos malevolentes que parecem querer diminuí-lo. Ele não vai aceitar nada disso.

Ele está focalizado completamente na Lily, com cuidado para não olhar para a criatura que a seduziu. Ele pega a varinha e quando está ao alcance, ele grita, "_Silencio_!" não para a garotinha, mas para o coração dele. E bem a tempo, pois parece que ela ia falar algo para o coração dele.

Quando ele finalmente as alcança, ele cobre os olhos da Lily com as mãos dele, e grita. "Não desfaça o feitiço do silêncio, você não pode falar nenhuma palavra para essa coisa!"

A criatura solta um grito aterrorizante, e Lily se debate contra ele.

"Não olha para ela, Lily. Não fique tocada por ela." ele ordena. Ele precisa ter a mão da varinha livre, então ele retira as mãos dos olhos dela. Ela parece estar magoada e confusa.

James aponta a varinha para a criança dos infernos, olhando para a testa dela, não para os olhos. "O que você disse para ela?" ele pergunta, furiosamente.

"Eu disse que vocês bruxos são malvados! Ele vai me machucar! Me ajuda!" a criatura chora.

James não consegue impedir uma risada triunfante. Se ainda está implorando por ajuda, então não fez a Lily prometer. Ele se vira para a Lily, que está tentando ir para a garota, mas ele a puxa de volta. "Me ouve, essa criança não é merecedora da sua pena. Feche o seu coração, Lily. Olhe para longe." Os olhos da Lily se enchem de lágrimas, enquanto ela olha tristemente entre James e a garota.

Então o coração dela já foi para a criatura. É claro que foi, essa é a Lily. O coração dela vai para todos, incluindo Comensais da Morte e demônios que roubam a vontade própria. Por sorte, ainda não é tarde demais.

"O que você disse?" ele demanda da criatura. "O que você a fez fazer?!"

"Me ajuda! Me ajuda!"

James chuta a criatura forte no estômago, e ela bate em um tronco de árvore. "O que você fez ela fazer!" ele grita de novo.

A criança se morfa em algo assustadoramente horrível, assobiando e cuspindo violentamente para o James. Ele gira a varinha e um galho caído de árvore começa a atacar a criatura que agora é alta, fina e cinza. A criatura se levanta e tenta escapar das batidas, mas o galho a segue enquanto corre, a levando para uma área fora dos limites da barreira.

James sempre assumiu que o coração da Lily fizesse dela uma bruxa mais forte, mas agora ele pensa que isso também é uma fraqueza. Ela é mais susceptível a maldades como essa. Ele se vira para ela, e vê que ela ainda encara o lugar aonde a criatura estava.

"Se desliga, eu não machuquei ela... Infelizmente." ele diz enquanto retira o feitiço do silêncio nela. "E o que você achou que estava fazendo? Eu me afastei por um minuto! Um minuto!"

Ela não o responde.

"O que aquilo disse?" ele pergunta de novo.

Ela abre a boca, mas não fala nada. Fechando a boca, ela balança a cabeça. A preocupação se apodera do coração dele, enquanto ele percebe que ela deve ter prometido algo afinal.

"Você concordou com algo que aquilo disse."

Parece que ela está tentando fazer algum movimento facial, mas uma força invisível prende o pescoço dela.

"Você prometeu não falar sobre isso." ele suspira. Isso vai dificultar tudo. Ele nunca vai descobrir o que ela prometeu, se uma das promessas foi não contar para ninguém. Definitivamente, isso é pior do que ele havia esperado.

"Você pode falar?" ele pergunta.

"Sim." ela responde.

"Você está ligada a aquilo?"

"O quê?"

"Você está ligada a aquilo? Você atou a sua vontade própria a da criatura?"

Ela abre a boca para falar algo, mas não consegue, então diz outra coisa, para contornar. "A minha vontade própria é minha, mesmo que eu tenha algumas regras a seguir."

"Por Merlin. Que regras?"

Ela olha para ele desesperada.

"Eu sei. Eu sei, você não pode dizer. Isso está ficando frustrante bem rapidamente. Isso vai afetar a sua vida diária?"

Ela pensa por um minuto em um jeito de responder a pergunta dele, sem estar realmente respondendo. "Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos continuar o trabalho, ok? Vai escurecer logo."

James concorda, e eles continuam em silêncio por um tempo, e ele fica bem ao lado dela.

"Você não precisa ficar agarrado em mim, sabia."

"Não posso fazer nada. Eu sou do tipo que agarra."

"Me desculpa por--. Me desculpa. Eu estava preparada para lutar. Eu não estava preparada para--. Eu não sabia que--." Ela não consegue terminar nenhuma frase, então ela pára de tentar.

"Eu sei. É bem difícil estar preparado para aquele tipo de coisa."

"Você estava."

"Não foi a primeira vez..." ele diz, arrependido.

"Não foi..."

"Eu tive o desprazer de cruzar com uma na minha juventude. Eu era um garoto muito jovem para ficar susceptível a fraqueza normal de um homem adulto, ou até mesmo de um adolescente. A Circe apareceu para mim, assim como apareceu para você, como uma adorável criança perdida. Da minha idade. Uma amiga. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ela me disse."

"Uma Circe?!" Lily engasga. "Aquilo era uma _Circe_? Eu achei que fossem mulheres lindas!"

"Circe é somente um demônio que vai se transformar em qualquer forma que ache que seja a mais provável para que você lhe dê o que quer. Geralmente os homens que escrevem sobre elas, e é claro para eles seria uma mulher muito tentadora. Mas uma sedutora ardente não chamaria a atenção de outra mulher, então elas brincam com o seu instinto materno, e em vez disso se transformam em uma garotinha indefesa."

"Então, o que aconteceu com a sua?"

"Oh, esse é um bom conto." ele começa, como se já tivesse contado essa história antes, e está bem ensaiado. "Começou muito parecida com a sua. Caminhando por uma floresta, pois é dessa forma que todas essas histórias mórbidas começam. Eu encontrei um anjo, que estava pedindo a minha ajuda. Bem, eu fiquei capturado instantaneamente que eu prometi que eu faria o que eu pudesse por ela. Como tristemente você sabe agora, depois que você faz uma promessa para uma Circe, você não pode voltar atrás. Qualquer promessa verbal que você faça é obrigatória, como um juramento de bruxo. Então, como eu disse, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, somente para descobrir que eu era capaz de fazer muita coisa."

"Você foi o escravo dela..." ela diz, lentamente, como se estivesse começando a compreender.

"Poderia-se pensar assim." Ele está sorrindo amargamente.

"Sirius me contou sobre isso." ela diz, começando a sorrir. "Eu achei que ele estava falando sobre uma mulher. Ele disse sereia. Eu não percebi que ele estava falando sobre uma Circe."

"O quê?"

"A alguns dias atrás, Sirius estava explicando como que não tem nada mais perigoso do que uma linda mulher."

"E ele está certo."

"Desculpa, continue com a sua história."

"Bem, eu passei os meus dias fazendo todos os caprichos dela."

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Semanas. Fiquei em apuros constantemente com os meus pais, por roubar coisas que ela pediu para eu pegar, por usar magia quando eu não podia. Eu não podia nem mesmo me defender."

"Aww... Pobre Jameszinho... nem mesmo podendo lutar de volta."

"Eles são imunes a maioria dos feitiços. Não se pode utilizar magia diretamente, mas eles sentem um chute no estômago, assim como qualquer um. Eu só gostaria de ter pensado nisso na época. De qualquer forma, eles não podem fazer magia alguma, exceto mudar a aparência deles. Eles precisam de outras pessoas para fazerem a magia para eles, se eles precisarem dela feita, que é o motivo pelo qual eles tentam aparentar tão atraentes, para seduzir as pessoas em fazer promessas."

"Obviamente você não está mais sobre o controle daquilo, o que aconteceu?"

Ele sorri da memória. "Bem, eu fiz o que o James Potter de 8 anos de idade fazia melhor."

"E o que era isso?"

"Fazer o máximo de confusão magicamente possível." ele diz rindo. Lily sorri e cruza os braços dela nos dele, enquanto eles continuam a caminhada. "Levou muito tempo para descobrir como me livrar daquilo. Eu percebi que o único jeito de me livrar dela, seria se _ela_ quisesse se livrar de _mim_. Bem, se você acha que eu sou irritante agora, imagina como que eu podia ser mau como uma criança de 8 anos de idade hiper ativa."

"Ele soa adorável. Um pequeno James de cabelo despenteado, correndo e deixando nada além de caos e destruição no seu pequeno rastro."

"Mas esse era o plano. Ela pediria que eu trouxesse comida, e eu jogava o bolo na cara dela. Ela queria uma cadeira, e eu primeiro retirava o assento. Eu era super atencioso e estragava de propósito cada ordem que ela me dava, até que um dia eu fiquei tão irritante que a criatura perdeu a paciência e gritou comigo para eu parar e deixá-la em paz. Foi uma ordem que eu obedeci imediatamente e alegremente."

"Uma história realmente inspiradora."

"Mas, de qualquer forma, eu aprendi a minha lição."

Lily pára de caminhar, e como ela está agarrada ao braço dele, ele também pára. Ela vira o rosto para o lado, para olhar para ele sorrindo, antes de continuar a caminhar. "Então, se ela tivesse dito que você tinha que manter aquilo um segredo, o que você teria feito, caso quisesse contar para outra pessoa?"

"Esse foi o motivo pelo qual eu fiquei em tantos apuros com os meus pais; eu não podia contar a verdade para eles. Eu contei mais tarde, depois que aquilo me liberou."

Lily fecha a cara. "Bem, parece que a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito na época, seria criar uma história hipotética muito similar a sua, para se desviar daquela promessa."

James ri, enquanto ele finalmente entende o que ela quer dizer.

"Então, por favor, querida. Conte-me uma história!"

James ouve divertido uma história sobre uma garota que cruzou com um espírito, enquanto ela estava caminhando na floresta com o amigo dela, John. Ele fica feliz em ouvir que ela não prometeu nada, além do silêncio dela aquela história (que obviamente pode ser contornado), e em não machucar a criatura. Isso não foi tão ruim, já que ele, ou melhor, o John, não fez nenhuma promessa e pode subseqüentemente dar um chute no espírito.

"Sabe qual é a parte triste nisso tudo?" ele pergunta mais tarde.

"O quê?"

"Algumas pessoas nunca conseguem se livrar disso. Aquilo se casa com homens, que são os escravos delas para sempre. É claro que todo mundo suspeita que o homem seja fraco. Na verdade, não há nada que eles possam fazer contra isso!" ele diz comovidamente, quase que de modo preocupado. "Quer dizer, o pobre homem é miserável, e a criatura consegue o que quer que queira pelo resto da vida."

"Que pensamento pavoroso." Ela diz, esfregando o braço dele reconfortantemente.

"Você deveria ter pena de mim."

"Pena de você? Você escapou disso."

"Só para ser amarrado de volta, 15 anos depois."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Você que é o mandão aqui, não eu. Quantas vezes você me ameaçou em fazer o que você queria? Incontáveis vezes. E o que eu jamais, _jamais_ pedi de você? Nada."

James fica em silêncio por um instante. "Eu _sei_." Seria muito mais reconfortante se ela tivesse, mas Lily Evans não pede ajuda, exceto talvez uma vez por semana, para pedir um pouco de tinta emprestado. Ela ainda não vem até ele quando ela está magoada. Ele simplesmente estava presente no passado, mas ela nunca veio até ele de livre escolha. Ele foi até ela. Ele sempre está indo até ela.

Ele chuta um conglomerado de neve irritadamente.

"James?" ela pergunta hesitante.

"Por que você não veio até mim na noite anterior?" ele explode.

"O quê?"

"Ou na noite anterior?"

"Eu caí no sono-"

"Sim, eu sei. Você prefere cair no sono em uma torre congelante, ou em alguma casa em ruínas, do que ir até alguém, quando você está chateada." Mesmo enquanto ele ouve as palavras dele, elas soam mais como uma acusação furiosa, em vez do fato que ele quisesse que fosse.

"Eu -"

"Por que você _não_ pede nada para mim?" ele não gosta nada de soar tão desesperado, mas ele não consegue impedir da voz dele aumentar e afinar. "Eu faria o que você pedisse, sabia."

"James, não seja ridículo."

"Isso não é uma piada. Você trás chá para mim no meio da noite, e me acorda com massagens. Você corrige os meus malditos deveres. Você me suporta em todo o meu trabalho. Você... você... você vem para a floresta comigo para me ajudar a colocar uma barreira mágica. O que diabos _eu_ faço?"

X

Lily fica parada ouvindo tudo em descrença. "O que você faz?" ela pergunta incrédula. "Você faz tudo. Diariamente, você faz o trabalho de dois homens. Professor durante o dia, e auror durante a noite. Quem sou eu para reivindicar o seu tempo, que já é tão reivindicado?"

"Você sabe que eu faria tempo para você."

"Perderia tempo comigo, por colocar de lado as suas outras responsabilidades mais importantes? Eu não iria querer isso. Mais pessoas dependem de você, além de mim, James."

"Então você _realmente_ depende de mim?"

"Por que você sempre faz isso?"

"Porque, nós homens somos criaturas simples e objetivas. Nós gostamos de ouvir as coisas com franqueza e diretas."

"Mas isso é tão..."

"Revelador?"

"Bem, sim."

"De vez em quando é bom expor tudo."

"Não para mim."

"Mas faça, por mim."

Lily expira e vira para o outro lado. Isso vai ser desagradável. "Eu não peço nada de você, porque eu não preciso."

"Lily Evans fica sozinha, é isso?" ele diz sarcasticamente.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Então esclareça." ele diz, mais como um auror do que como um amante.

"Você já faz tudo que eu quero!" ela diz furiosa. "Pedir para você fazer seria redundância. James, seja um amor, e seja compreensível e carinho a cada minuto do dia? James, seja um amor, e sempre me visite quando eu estiver na Ala Hospitalar? James, seja um amor, e faça eu me sentir segura só por estar ao meu lado? James, seja um amor, e me abrace a noite inteira? James, seja um amor, e venha sempre me salvar? James, seja um amor, e me faça rir? James, seja um amor, e me dê esperança? James, seja um amor, e me ame?"

O silêncio reina por um instante, antes dela dizer sarcasticamente. "Que tal esse, James, seja um amor, e não me force a falar coisas ridículas que fazem com que eu me sinta uma tola sentimental!"

Os braços dele a envolvem. "Pronto." ele sussurra, obviamente satisfeito. "Isso não foi tão ruim, foi?"

Lily se recusa responder a pergunta.

"Me diga mais uma verdade, e eu paro com isso."

"Hmm."

"Por que você não esperou ontem de tarde? Por que você saiu?"

"Porque eu tinha aula de Feitiços." ela responde, como se fosse óbvio.

Ele rola os olhos, e suspira. "Ela tinha aula de Feitiços." ele diz baixinho.

Quando eles terminam a varredura da área, eles retraçam todo o perímetro, para que ela possa reforçar a linha dele com a dela. Quando chega a hora de cruzarem a linha, terminando aonde ela havia começado, ela se abaixa sobre uma raiz e coloca a mão no bolso, para pegar a faca, para retirar a raiz do chão.

Ela não quer a planta, mas ela a corta e coloca no baú portátil dela, ela corta o dedo, bem na ponta. Imaginando o rosto do Roo, da Moira Jennings, Anne Wilkes, Alice Hart, e todos os outros colegas de turma, até mesmo da Victoria, ela sussurra algumas palavras antigas mas sinceras, enquanto três gotas de sangue caem sobre a linha.

No momento que a última gota cia, um _boom_ ressoa em cada centímetro da área delimitada, e uma fumaça vermelha se ergue de todo o comprimento da linha. Os pássaros voam dos galhos, gritando com o medo repentino, circulando as árvores, mas de repente voltam para os galhos deles.

"O que foi isso?" James pergunta, com os olhos arregalados.

"Um pequeno toque final, você sabe, para dar um pouco de drama." ela diz com um sorriso dissimulado, enquanto esconde a mão no bolso. Na verdade, ela se sente pronta para colapsar. Ela não sabia que seria tão exaustivo assim. Ela pode sentir o peso da barreira no coração dela tão pesadamente, que parece um peso sobre os ombros dela. Não é doloroso, mas faz com que ela se sinta preocupada repentinamente por cada uma árvore, esquilo e coruja nesse local específico da floresta. Ela imagina como que isso vai ser mais pesado amanhã, quando mais de 30 colegas dela estiverem aqui também...

Ela gostaria de ser carregada de volta ao castelo, mas é claro que isso seria muito óbvio, não somente revelaria ao James como que ela está fraca, mas também mostraria ao resto da escola algo que ela não quer que eles saibam.

Como um cervo, ele observa ela entrar no castelo primeiro. Ela quer desesperadamente tomar um banho e descansar. Ela espera que a necessidade do descanso não a impeça de tomar um banho. Ela caminha com passos pesados até o dormitório dela, e encontro o Rupert esperando por ela ali.

É verdade, ela havia dito que iria conversar com ele. "Entra." ela fala. Ela se joga imediatamente no sofá, e decide que um banho não é tão importante assim. Remus ficou dias sem tomar banho. Mas também, ele estava quase morto e com um cheiro horrível. Mais motivo ainda para ela dormir, para que ela possa acordar bem cedo amanhã e visitá-lo antes das aulas.

"Você parece estar exausta." ele comenta francamente.

"Eu estou." ela diz, e decidindo que não tem problema em contar ao Rupert, ela diz, "Eu acabei de colocar uma barreira mágica especial, uma que eu nunca havia tentado antes."

"É tão exaustivo assim, colocar uma barreira?"

"O ato de colocar não é. O ato de manter a barreira. Eu realmente me coloquei na formação dela. Eu acho que vou ficar feliz amanhã, quando retirar isso." ela não tem certeza se está se referindo a barreira, ou ao peso dela sobre a alma dela. Bem, elas provavelmente estão juntas mesmo.

"Mas por que você estava colocando barreiras?"

"Para a seção da floresta que vamos utilizar para DCAT amanhã. Parte da minha detenção."

"Detenção?"

"Por ter perdido a aula dele na Segunda. A idéia dele de uma piada para conseguir um ajudante grátis."

"Ele poderia ter pedido, como uma pessoa normal."

"Nem todo mundo necessariamente pede aquilo que quer." ela comenta, divertida.

Rupert balança o rosto, e olha para ela com um olhar determinado, lembrando da Lily porque ele está aqui.

"Você quer saber sobre Weyland." ela diz suavemente. Não tem mais o porque fugir desse assunto. Ela não tem o porque fugir agora.

X

Quando James entra na sala comunal da Lily, escondido pela capa da invisibilidade, ele encontra o Rupert Ferris sentado com ela, fazendo perguntas sobre Euphrates. Ela está com uma aparência cansada de uma forma indescritível, mas ela responde pacientemente e calmamente cada pergunta, mas deixa com cuidado e habilmente a carta e a ordem fora da conversa.

A porta do quarto dela está aberta, então ele entra e espera por ela ali dentro. O rosto dela se vira, enquanto ele passa, e ele sabe que ela o sentiu. Depois de vários minutos de conversa, onde James finge que não está bisbilhotando, ele ouve ela se desculpar, dizendo que está realmente cansada. Ninguém pode dizer que ela não aparenta estar cansada.

Rupert sai, depois de dar um beijo nela, e dizer para ela descansar bem, e James imagina porque, nenhuma vez sequer, ele teve ciúmes do garoto. Tem vários outros que ele quer o mais longe o possível dela, não somente homens como John Michaels, e Weyland Euphrates, ou Sylvain Chevalier (que estão todos mortos agora, ele percebe, e é uma realização bem dissonante.) Mas ele também tentou manter os melhores amigos dele, Remus e Sirius, longe dela... a princípio. Se lembrando da lista de pessoas que James teve ciúmes, ele fica feliz que ele não suspeita mais dos amigos dele, por medo que eles possam terminar como todos os outros.

Mas não faz muito sentido. Rupert Ferris deveria ser a pessoa que ele fosse mais defensivo. Ele já viu os dois dormindo juntos, os viu conversar, brincar, rir. Ele sabe até que os dois namoraram por quase todo 5º ano. Ele sabe que Rupert foi o primeiro homem que a Lily beijou, namorou, e talvez até mesmo amou.

Ela entra e se joga na cama, depois de tirar apenas um sapato. Ele esquece do que ele estava pensando, e se deita encima dela, de forma que eles façam um tipo de X na cama. Não é muito confortável, mas também não é desconfortável o suficiente para que ele se mova. Ele também está exausto, já que ficou acordado até as três da manhã procurando por ela. Somente porque a Poppy veio até ele para contar aonde a Lily estava, que ele conseguiu ter as poucas horas de sono que teve.

Como se ela pudesse ler a mente dele, ela diz, "Eu realmente caí no sono na Casa dos Gritos. Eu teria te dito aonde eu fui, se eu achasse que eu fosse ficar lá mais do que uma hora ou duas. Eu não quis dormir daquele jeito."

"Está tudo bem." ele diz para ela, sabendo que ele não tinha essa opinião hoje mais cedo.

"Eu diria para irmos dormir mais cedo hoje... a não ser que você tenha algo urgente que precise ser feito."

"Maravilha." Desde sábado a noite que ele não tem uma noite de sono decente, e já é quarta. "Mas não antes de eu comer algo."

"Comida!" ela diz em revelação. "Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de algo."

"Eu não sei como que você consegue _esquecer_ de comer."

"Por distração, eu acho." ela diz casualmente. Algo clica na mente dele, e ele percebe que ela está escondendo algo de propósito dele, com essa rapidez planejada. Ela nem mesmo tentou se defender, o que ela normalmente teria feito. _De novo isso_, ele pensa infeliz. Ele rola para o lado, e olha para o corpo dela, mas não consegue dizer ao certo por causa do uniforme dela. Ele vai ter que perguntar diretamente, por mais que ele saiba que ela não gosta disso. Ele não tem nenhuma ilusão, ele sabe que provavelmente também não vai gostar.

"Faz quanto tempo?" ele pergunta pacientemente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"

Culpada, ela olha para longe.

"Eu não vou ficar furioso, eu só quero saber."

"É... quando almocei no seu escritório."

"Segunda então." ele diz, de forma neutra. Isso foi quando eles discutiram a situação das estufas e da escassez dos ingredientes para poções. Ela estava tão distraída que ela mal tocou no prato...

"E antes disso?" ele pergunta de novo.

"Bem, naquela manhã e na noite anterior, eu estava na Ala Hospitalar. E eu estava no Ministério e pesquisando os outros boticários na tarde anterior, então... no café-da-manhã no Domingo."

"Ontem a noite a Poppy disse que você passou na cozinha para jantar."

"Eu não pude comer."

Então não é que ela esteja simplesmente esquecendo de comer, ele pensa. Ela passou por muitas coisas nesses últimos dias; não é surpreendente que ela tenha parado de comer. Ele deveria ter suspeitado disso antes. Pelo menos ela não está passando tão mal quanto ela costumava passar. Na verdade, ele não sabe se ela passou mal.

"Você vomitou?"

"Só uma vez."

Bom, isso não é tão ruim, ele pensa. Pelo menos agora ele sabe o motivo dessa doença repentina dela. Ele se lembra como que, no início, ele esteve completamente confuso. Agora ele consegue predizer com quase toda certeza quando isso iria acontecer. Ele deixou um balde com a Madame Pomfrey, depois da morte da Abbot, sabendo que a Lily iria precisar. Ele coloca uma mão nas costas dela, e beija a testa dela, antes de se levantar.

"Eu volto já."

Ele não gosta disso, mas o que ele deve fazer? Dizer, 'Eu sei que seu amigo foi assassinado, mas será que você se importaria em ficar de luto de um jeito diferente?' Seria melhor que ela se desligasse por dias, se recusasse a sair da cama, e somente ficasse sentada chorando. Ele já viu pessoas agirem assim. Ela fica ativa, e continua a fazer os afazeres diários dela.

Poppy não está lá quando James chega na cozinha, mas Lettie está. James se sente mal por estar evitando a sua própria elfa doméstica. Vê-la faz com que ele se lembre da tristeza vergonhosa dele, que ele ainda não lidou apropriadamente. Ele pede uma janta para alguns dos elfos, e chama a Lettie.

Ele se agacha, se sentando para poder ficar cara a cara com ela, e então em um tom de voz baixo, ele diz, "Será que você poderia fazer algo para mim?"

X

James vai para a cozinha, ela acha, e Lily imediatamente chama Poppy e pede para ela checar o Remus.

"Ele está dormindo em paz, Srta." ela diz. Aliviada, Lily agradece a elfa, e vai tomar banho. Quando ela sai do banheiro, vestida para dormir, ela fica surpresa em ver que o James ainda não retornou. A capa preta dele continua jogada na cama, no local aonde ele a deixou. 'Provavelmente foi buscar alguma coisa no escritório dele, mesmo dizendo que gostaria de ir dormir mais cedo.' ela pensa, se enrolando no calor da capa dele. 'E ele _me_ chama de viciada no trabalho.'

Ela ouve a Ebony assobiando da sala comunal, então ela seca o cabelo, e sai curiosa do quarto. A coruja nunca a chama desse jeito.

E acaba que ano é a Ebony assobiando. Ela deveria saber, já que a coruja ainda está no caminho até Londres. Duas aves estão ocupando a gaiola da Ebony. Uma grande coruja marrom carrega um envelope bem grosso para o James. Ela retira, e tenta espantar a enorme ave, mas ela não vai embora.

Ela suspira. Isso quer dizer mais uma noite de trabalho para o jovem Auror, com certeza. Ela sorri um sorriso triste. Ela deveria saber e não ter esperanças de ter uma noite relaxante sozinha com ele. Mas é quase um alívio. Com tanto trabalho para ser feito, ela se sente quase culpada por gastar tempo consigo mesmo.

Ela acaricia a plumagem do Ptolemy antes de pegar a mensagem do Sirius. Para o alívio dela, não contém palavras de consolo. Só tem uma linha.

_Eu coloquei._

Ela vira o pergaminho, em uma esperança inútil de que ele possa ter detalhado mais, mas ela sabe que ele não escreveu mais nada. Hoje em dia, ele sabe muito bem que não deveria. Ele estaria em tanto problema, como ela ficaria, se James descobrisse que os dois estão fazendo experiências com objetos das 'trevas'.

Desde que ela escreveu para ele nessa tarde, depois de visitar o Remus, duas coisas foram adicionadas a lista de coisas que ela quer discutir com ele. A primeira barreira mágica de sangue que ela conjurou, e agora o colar.

Ele colocou o colar.

A princípio, ela fica horrorizada com o prospecto de dessensibilização total que ela sabe que Sirius fez, ela mesma sente a vontade esmagadora de tentar, só para entender pelo o que o Sirius passou. Como que uma pessoa faria decisões, escolhas simples, se eles não tiverem algum tipo de estimulação emocional ou física, que os estimulem a agir? Será que a pessoa ficaria sentada entorpecida, até que seja forçada a agir? Ou faria as decisões baseado na razão e lógica frias, sem ser afetado por medo, dor, desejo, ou raiva? Oh, ela gostaria de ter estado presente para ver.

Um arrepio frio toma conta dela, fazendo com que ela trema visivelmente. Ela realmente quer ver o Sirius, ou qualquer pessoa que ela ame, tão não governado? Ou será que vai ser bem governado? Sem ego ou preocupação manchando a resposta? Sem a sensação de precisar se ocultar por causa da vergonha, será que seria possível mentir? Ela não faz idéia, ela vai ter que falar com o Sirius, para descobrir o que aconteceu.

Ela imagina quando que ela vai ter tempo disponível para isso. Ela quer esperar até depois da lua cheia, para ter certeza que Remus está melhorando. Qualquer tempo livre antes disso ela deve gastar com o Remus. Não tem como saber se ele vai ficar melhor depois da lua cheia ou não. É uma época difícil para ele, mesmo sem o envenenamento por prata. Isso parece que vai demorar tanto, ela gostaria que ele já estivesse ali.

Ela joga o pedaço de pergaminho no fogo, e o assiste queimar...

"Você tem uma coruja." ela fala para ele, quando ele entra mais tarde, com o braço lotado com vários objetos. Ele os coloca na mesa delicadamente. Ele esquece sobre o prato de comida, que está flutuando no ar ao lado dele, enquanto ele caminha pela sala, para pegar a carta. A expressão dele cai, enquanto ele sente o peso do envelope.

Ele retira o conteúdo, lendo rapidamente a primeira página, antes de ir para a seguinte, e a seguinte, e a seguinte. Ele coloca a pilha toda na cadeira, e esfrega o rosto com uma mão grande e indiscriminada, antes de despentear o cabelo.

"Eu vou ter que ir lá." ele finalmente diz. "Não tem como impedir."

"Essa noite?" ela pergunta, levemente surpresa.

"Nesse momento." ele responde. "Quanto antes melhor mesmo. Essa coruja está na rota dela a horas. Eu já perdi muito tempo, não posso perder mais nenhum."

Ela retira a capa dele que ela estava vestindo, e coloca nele. "É algo sério?"

"É... inconveniente." ele finalmente decide. Ele dobra os papéis e os coloca no bolso. "Eu vou ter que passar no meu escritório, mas depois vou embora. Você vai comer um pouco, não vai?" ele pergunta.

"Sim." ela promete.

"Certo, tente dormir um pouco. Eu volto mais tarde."

Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela, antes de desaparecer embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, e sai pela porta. Os ombros dela caem, e ela se senta no sofá, decidindo o que fazer. Ela só quer ficar aqui sentada na frente do sofá, e não se levantar. Ela está tão cansada, mas não no sentido emocional ou físico. Esse tipo de esforço ela nunca sentiu antes, e manter a barreira está exigindo muito dela. Talvez seja algo que você tem que se acostumar, que o peso vá diminuir com o tempo, com a prática.

Decidindo que é melhor ela checar no Remus enquanto pode, ela junta as coisas dela e se veste de novo. Ela está quase do lado de fora, quando se lembra da promessa dela ao James, e coloca um sanduíche na boca, empacotando o restante.

Não ter a capa a faz se sentir muito mais exposta quando está caminhando a noite pelo castelo. Não é nem mesmo a hora de recolher, o que pode ser o problema. Ela se sentiria melhor, se soubesse que as outras pessoas não estão acordadas para ver que ela está saindo. É muito óbvio sair agora pela entrada principal do castelo, para ir até o Salgueiro Lutador, então ela utiliza a passagem secreta dentro do castelo, que a deixa do lado de fora do Cabeça de Javali, decidindo caminhar dali até a Casa dos Gritos. Ela nunca utilizou essa passagem, e o ato de abrir a portinhola do outro lado se provou ser uma tarefa bem difícil, devido a algumas latas de lixo que foram colocadas encima dela, por alguma pessoa desconhecida.

Lily estremece com o barulho que as latas fazem, enquanto elas caem, batendo umas nas outras e ressoando, alertando a todo mundo da presença dela. Ela ouve uma porta se abrir em algum lugar, alguém vindo investigar, sem dúvida, e ela se recua de volta para a passagem, fechando a portinhola rapidamente.

Ela ouve alguém se aproximar. Ela quase consegue ouvir no silêncio, que eles estão olhando em volta, procurando o que causou todo o distúrbio. Depois de um instante, eles começam a ajeitar as latas de lixo, e Lily fica com medo que elas sejam colocadas de volta aonde estavam antes. Ela então teria que voltar o caminho todo até o castelo, e pegar uma outra passagem. E embora não seja um cenário muito atraente, é muito mais desejável do que o que a aguarda.

Horrorizada, ela percebe que a pessoa, seja lá quem for, deve ter conhecimento sobre a passagem, porque ela vê o trinco mexer e abrir. Ela não tem tempo para correr, porque eles a veriam, e correr é somente um sinal de culpa.

É claro que _ela_ se sente culpada, mas não tem motivos para que _eles_ pensem assim. Ela se endireita e ergue o queixo no ar, como se ela tivesse todo o direito de estar aqui. A portinhola abre e ela esquece de ficar com aparência digna.

"Dumbledore." ela diz, surpresa. É estranho para ela se referir a ele pelo sobrenome dele. Para Lily, só existe um Dumbledore, que é o diretor. Mas o irmão dele, Aberforth, _também_ é um Dumbledore.

Ele parece achar o nome tão estranho quanto ela. "Eu não sou o seu maldito diretor, garota." ele diz, irritado, se inclinando e puxando ela pelo cotovelo. Ela está bem impotente, então o segue. "Eu não finjo ter modos, você pode me chamar pelo nome, como as pessoas honestas." Isso quer dizer que ele não ache que o irmão dele é honesto?

"É, boa noite, Aberforth." ela tenta de novo, bem ineptamente. Ele resmunga como resposta. Ele fecha a porta e coloca as latas de lixo de volta encima da entrada, ou saída, dependendo de como se vê.

Ela imagina se ela está em apuros ou não. Com Aberforth Dumbledore, é difícil saber. Cada vez que ela o viu, ele pareceu estar em mau humor, mesmo na festa dos Prewitt durante as férias. Ou ele está chateado o tempo todo, e isso não é uma exceção, ou esse é simplesmente o jeito dele.

"O que te trás aqui, garota?" ele pergunta. Ela não sabe se ela quer arriscar e descobrir se ele está realmente furioso ou não, então ela conta a verdade.

"Eu vim ver Remus Lupin. Ele está com o sangue envenenado com prata, e esteve incapaz de sair da cama já a vários dias."

"Na Casa dos Gritos, é?"

"Sim, senhor."

Ele acena, ainda aparentando estar descontente com o mundo. "Entre um pouco."

X

"Que horas são?" Remus pergunta, quando Lily o acorda. A cabeça dele está com uma sensação mais limpa, a dor que esteve circulando o corpo dele há vários dias diminui; respirar está sendo muito mais fácil.

"Quase dez." ela responde suavemente. "Você não dormiu nem por 9 horas. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Melhor." ele responde, tentando ficar sentado. É um sacrifício, mas ele finalmente consegue, depois de falar firmemente para ela não ajudar ele.

"Eu trouxe alguns sanduíches. Se você quiser outra coisa, eu posso chamar a Poppy."

"Sanduíche está bom." Melhor do bom. Qualquer comida é muito mais do que ele poderia esperar. Sem dúvida, Lily o alimenta muito melhor do que ele jamais conseguiria se alimentar.

Ela começa o processo todo novamente, cuidando dos assuntos que precisam ser cuidados. Quando ela diz que vai preparar um banho para ele, ele reclama.

"De novo?"

"Sim, Remus. Tomar banho uma vez por dia é um bom hábito." ela diz sarcasticamente.

"Mas..."

"Acredite, você vai me agradecer mais tarde."

"Mas..."

"Honestamente, você ainda é uma criança, que odeia banho tanto assim?"

Não tem como impedí-la quando ela cisma com alguma coisa, Remus percebe tristemente.

Ela está esfregando o cabelo dele, quando conta a novidade.

"Aberforth sabe que você está aqui, Remus."

"Aberforth Dumbledore? Por quê?"

"Ele... é... quer dizer, nós nos esbarramos no Cabeça de Javali e eu contei para ele. Ele vai ajudar."

"O quê?"

"Ele é mais apto a te ajudar do que eu. Você vai mudar para o Cabeça de Javali, onde ele pode ficar de olho em você durante o dia. Se fosse só eu, eu só poderia vir aqui uma vez por dia, no máximo. Desse jeito, eu sei que vão tomar conta de você. Honestamente, Remus, eu não agüentaria se algo acontecesse contigo enquanto eu estivesse longe. Você não quer ir na Madame Pomfrey, então pelo menos faça isso."

"Como que o Aberforth concordou com isso?"

"Foi idéia dele."

"Você está de brincadeira."

"Não."

"Mas, eu-" Ele tosse e cospe, enquanto Lily joga um balde de água a cabeça dele, para enxaguar o cabelo dele.

"Por favor, Remus. Você vai ficar melhor ali do que aqui. Não se preocupe, Aberforth não vai ser tão atencioso como eu." ela diz, com um sorriso brincalhão. "Só vai te cutucar a cada algumas horas para ter certeza que você ainda está respirando, e vai trazer algo para você comer, se você estiver com fome. E é por isso que você está tomando um banho agora, eu não sei quando eu vou poder te ver de novo, e você pode ter certeza que o Aberforth não se importa o suficiente com a sua higiene pessoal para te ajudar."

"Graça a Merlin."

"Eu ainda vou vir, sempre que eu puder."

Remus se sente envergonhado em fazer essa pergunta, mas ele tem que fazer. "Os outros vão ficar sabendo disso?"

"Não. Eu nem sei se ele vai contar ao Dumbledore. Quer saber, eles não parecem ser muito próximos, mesmo sendo irmãos e membros da Ordem."

"Eu também percebi isso."

Na verdade, Remus está tão melhor que ele consegue ficar de pé e caminhar os quatro passos de volta para a cama, claro que com ajuda, mas mesmo assim é um progresso encorajador. Lily o coloca na cama, aparentando estar se sentindo culpada. "Eu não estou te jogando para outra pessoa porque eu não quero ser incomodada. Quer dizer, eu gostaria de ter evitado isso também, mas ele tinha um argumento tão bom, e eu tive que admitir que ele tinha razão, e -"

"Eu entendo, Lily." ele diz quase espantado. "Você não tem que se desculpar por estar fazendo o que você acha melhor."

Ela parece estar envergonhada e satisfeita com o comentário dele, e isso o faz lembrar tanto da aluna do primeiro ano que ele conheceu a tanto tempo.

"Eu volto amanhã de manhã, antes do café, para te levar ao Cabeça de Javali." ela diz, tirando o cabelo de cima dos olhos dele. Ele se sente um garotinho de novo.

Ele acena que sim com o rosto.

"Certo. Descanse bem." Ela se inclina e beija a testa dele, antes de caminhar até a mesa, de aonde ela pega um livro da mochila, e começa a ler.

"Você não vai embora?"

"Eu vou esperar você cair no sono."

"Oh?" _Oh_.

Ele já está acordado a uma hora. Ela vai esperar bastante, ele pensa, mas então ela começa a cantarolar, e ele sente os olhos dele se fecharem.

"Eu já ouvi esse tom antes?" ele pergunta.

"Talvez, eu achei que você estava dormindo da última vez que cantei para você."

"Têm palavras?"

"Sim."

"Posso ouvir?"

Ele cai no sono antes mesmo da música terminar.

X

James está sentado na mesa dele no quartel-general dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia, olhando vários dossiês, conectando rostos e nomes aos crimes, decidindo quem estava com quem em qual ataque. Têm tantas lacunas, buracos, e incertezas. Não somente isso, mas a pilha de 'incidentes' está muito maior do que a pilha de 'suspeitos'. Simplesmente tem muitos pontos soltos.

"Quer um pouco?" Alice Longbottom pergunta, colocando uma caneca fumegante com alguma coisa, na mesa dele.

"Obrigado, Al." ele diz, tomando um gole e queimando a língua dele. O acorda mais rápido do que qualquer cafeína teria. "Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre a audiência de sexta?"

"Prorrogada, de novo."

"Estamos surpresos com isso?" ele pergunta, sarcasticamente.

"Nenhum pouco."

"Como está o Frank? Não o vejo faz algum tempo."

"Nem eu." ela diz, triste. "Ele foi para Liverpool por causa do massacre aos trouxas de ontem."

"Massacre?"

"Você não sabia?"

"É a primeira vez que ouço."

"Aconteceu tão tarde na noite anterior, que não apareceu no Profeta dessa manhã. Mas não duvido que vai estar no de amanhã."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Vinte foram mortos em um jogo esportivo. Eles estão dizendo que foi ação de fãs enfurecidos. O problema é que foi televisionado."

"Como?"

"Eu também não sabia. Um tipo de jornal visual ao vivo, que todos os trouxas têm nas casas deles, e podem ver as notícias no momento em que elas acontecem."

"Hmm."

"Então ele está lá, e por muito tempo, pelo que eu saiba. Sabe que fazem 48 horas que eu não o vi? Os nossos horários são tão diferentes, e freqüentemente nós estamos trabalhando em partes diferentes do país. Nós temos sorte se passarmos uma ou duas noites da semana juntos."

"Ai."

"Oh, como está a pobre Lily? É claro que ouvimos sobre as Mandrágoras. Eu fiquei muito feliz em ouvir que ela não ficou terrivelmente machucada."

"Ela sempre se recupera por mim." Ele diz, tomando outro gole cuidadoso. "Ela saiu da Ala Hospitalar na manhã seguinte."

"Eu me lembro da primeira vez que nós duas realmente conversamos. Foi depois de Uppingham e ela estava cuidando de você. Vocês já estavam juntos naquela época?"

"Não."

"Poderia ter me enganado." ela diz com um sorriso. Alice nunca sacaneou ele por estar com a Lily, como os outros caras fizeram. Esses pequenos sorrisos sábios é o máximo que ela faz. "Vocês tem sorte por estarem no mesmo local."

James considera isso por um momento, e decide que realmente é sorte. Mesmo essa sendo a _terceira_ noite seguida que eles vão passar separados.

"Eu deveria provavelmente terminar isso e voltar para ela então, não é?" ele pergunta, com um sorriso cansado.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela apreciaria isso. Eu sei que eu apreciaria."

Ele concorda, e os dois voltam a fazer os seus respectivos trabalhos.

X

Lily treme levemente quando ela entra na sala comunal, e reacende a lareira. Enquanto ela coloca a mochila encima da mesa, ela percebe a pilha de coisas que James havia deixado ali.

"De aonde veio isso tudo?" ela pergunta em voz alta, olhando a coleção de objetos adoráveis. Um antigo espelho de mão trabalhado em prata, uma caixa de charuto de madeira, uma faixa de couro desgastado, tão suave ao toque, e o que parece ser uma caixa de jóias, ou caixa de música, junto com outras coisa, que tem uma aparência tão antiga e amada.

Ela segura a faixa de couro. Um cinto com um porta-varinhas anexado. Ela coloca envolta da cintura dela. É grande demais. Ela o coloca de volta cautelosamente, e pega o espelho.

Lily encara o próprio rosto por um tempo.

"Eu realmente tenho essa aparência?" ela se pergunta. É verdade que os espelhos raramente mentem. Mas também pode ser mágico, e não tem como saber qual é o feitiço dele. Ela confessa não ter se estudado em frente a um espelho a muito tempo. Ela vira o espelho, já que os adoráveis desenhos prateados são uma vista muito melhor do que o reflexo dela.

Se lembrando que foi prata que quase matou o Remus, ela o coloca de volta na mesa, e examina a caixa de jóias feminina. Ela quer abrir, mas não ousa. Não é dela, ela não pode mexer. Mas mesmo assim, James trouxe para o quarto dela. Se ele quisesse esconder isso dela, ele não teria deixado na mesa dela. Ela se abaixa, e examina mais de perto, para ver se consegue descobrir o que isso faz.

Tem uma pequena fechadura, ela percebe, e bem acima tem o nome da mãe dele gravado na madeira que foi pintada delicadamente. Ela coloca a mão na boca.

Ele foi para casa.

Essas são coisas da casa dos pais dele.

Ele tocou as coisas adoráveis da mãe dele, com as mãos dela estupidamente imundas. Na verdade, elas não estão sujas, mas ela se sente como se elas fossem incapazes de lidar com um tesouro desse.

"E ele está sentado na mesa depressivamente fria e ordenada, trabalhando sem parar, enquanto eu estou aquecida pelo fogo da lareira, fuxicando o passado dele." ela pensa, culpada. "Meu pobre James. Meu pobre querido James." Por que ele escolheu agora, de todos os tempos, para retornar? E por que ele colocou essas coisa no quarto _dela_, em vez de no dele? Talvez ele quisesse levá-los de volta depois de deixar a comida aqui, mas foi distraído pela carta.

Enquanto ela muda de roupa de volta para o pijama, ela imagina o que pode fazer por ele. Ela olha para a roupa dela, e muda para um top que ela sabe que ele gosta.

'Patético.' ela pensa, sentindo o cetim. Isso é o melhor que ela pode fazer? Então, repentinamente inspirada, ela pega os livros, pergaminhos, e pena e começa a trabalhar, imaginando se o Sol vai aparecer antes dele.

X

James sobre as escadas, esfregando as mãos uma na outra, para aquecê-las. São quase três da manhã, quinta-feira. Ele nem mesmo planejou a aula dessa manhã para o quarto ano. Ele sabe que deveria ir diretamente para o escritório dele e trabalhar, mas a queixa da Alice ecoa nos ouvidos dele. Ele vai vê-la por um instante. Avisar para ela que ele retornou.

Ela está dormindo na cama deles, rodeada de pergaminhos. Ele pega um e o inspeciona com a luz fraca do luar que entra pela janela.

_Garota encantadora_, ele pensa. Ela fez para ele. Ela já se sentou com ele, enquanto ele planejava as aulas, muitas vezes para saber o formato geral dele. Ela conhece o currículo. E Merlin sabe o quanto ela conhece o material.

A aula está completamente escrita, as atividades apontadas, perguntas para fazer a turma, para fazê-los pensar estão espalhadas, enchendo as margens com tinta vermelha. Girando a varinha, os pergaminhos são colocados em uma pilha e colocados na cabeceira da cama.

Ele olha para ela, e balança o rosto maravilhado. Cuidadosamente, ele se deita ao lado dela e a observa dormir por um tempo.

Os olhos dela se abrem lentamente, olhando para ele.

"Desculpa, eu não quis acordar você." ele se desculpa. Ela balança o rosto, e se move até ele, se aninhando nele. James não tira a roupa, só chuta os sapatos e retira a gravata. Ele apóia o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, e fecha os olhos.

X

Política.

...

'Por que sempre se caracteriza em política?' Sirius se pergunta furiosamente, enquanto sai rapidamente e dramaticamente da sala da chefe do Semanário das Bruxas. Deixe que eles pensem que Sirius Black é instável, isso vai fazer com que eles parem de fazer tantas perguntas. _Ele_ que escreve reportagens aqui. Ele se recusa a ser sujeitado a entrevistas medonhas, e ter que um amador escreva sobre ele. Se ele quisesse passar a opinião dele, ele não escreveria com um pseudônimo. E nem morto ele vai deixar a Glenda publicar a vida _dele,_ para aumentar as vendas _dela_.

Sirius Black, um membro de uma família puro-sangue das trevas apoiando os direitos dos nascidos trouxas? Ele não ama os nascidos trouxas como um grupo, mais do que ele ama qualquer um. Ele só ama _uma_ nascida trouxa. E maldita seja a Glenda por saber disso. Só em lembrar da conversa recente que ele teve com ela, faz com que a raiva do Sirius volte a arder, quebrando acidentalmente os candelabros enquanto ele passa por eles. O vidro chove no caminho dele, e as portas se batem fazendo um alto barulho, sozinhas.

"Vamos, Sirius." ela tinha falado, com uma voz que ela imaginou (incorretamente) ser charmosa. Ele agüentou isso até agora. "O mundo não sabe nada sobre você, exceto o seu lindo rostinho."

"O que é mais do que eles merecem."

"Honestamente, querido, você tem que perceber que história incrível que isso seria. Seria um tipo de segunda parte daquele artigo sobre Dover que você fez depois do Natal."

"Não."

"Imagine o número de cópias que nós venderíamos com uma notícia como essa! Sirius Black, de família puro-sangue com tendências obscuras, defendendo os direitos dos nascidos trouxas. O Black Leve..."

"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu não sou um defensor dos direitos dos nascidos trouxas. Eu sou defensor de uma coisa, e uma coisa apenas, e isso é o bem-estar do Sirius Black. E uma difamação desse tipo que você está tão ansiosa em espalhar vai contra esse interesse, entendido? Não me mostre como algum tipo de herói." ele diz, se levantando e indo na direção da porta. "Eu não sou o seu homem. Eu não amo nascidos trouxas."

"E quanto a Lily Evans?" ela pergunta em um deboche triunfante. Sirius aponta o dedo para ela, tão intimidador como se fosse uma varinha.

"Deixe-a fora disso." ele diz, perigosamente.

"Você está me ameaçando, Black?"

"_Sim_." ele diz com um tom assustadoramente firme. "Eu _estou_." Ele apóia uma mão em cada lado da mesa dela, e se inclina para encará-la. "Se você publicar uma palavra sobre ela, ou sobre mim, você _**vai**_ se arrepender. Eu tenho conexões no Profeta que farão a certeza disso."

Essa realmente é uma ameaça bem obscura, e Glenda Goodspeed não perde a insinuação. Todos sabem que o Profeta Diário é controlado por defensores do Lorde das Trevas. E Sirius, desde duas semanas atrás, está agora no mesmo lado que vários desses homens. Ele é, entre o círculo dos puro-sangue, um supremacista puro-sangue. Se ela publicar esse artigo, os novos 'amigos' dele iriam caçar ele. Da mesma forma, se as afiliações obscuras dele forem a público, ele ficaria em apuros com os bonzinhos. Ele vai manter a opinião dele para ele mesmo, para ficar vivo, muito obrigado. É claro que ele não deveria ter admitido algo desse tipo para ela. Por experiência própria é melhor não admitir absolutamente nada para os jornalistas. Ele não vai dizer nada, e vai continuar a ser um homem misterioso. Mais importante ainda, ele vai permanecer um homem misterioso _vivo_.

"Certo." ela diz finalmente. "Eu não tenho noção do porque você se sente assim..."

"Me sinto assim?" ele pergunta, a convidando a fazer o mesmo erro estúpido mais uma vez.

"Eu achei que você fosse... Quer dizer, depois de todas aquelas revelações que você fez sobre..."

"Voldemort?" ele pergunta, com desprezo.

Ela prende a respiração, ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Ela o encara como se ele não fosse mais um lindo homem, mas como se tivesse se transformado em um monstro horripilante na frente dela. "Você... você..."

"Sou um Comensal da Morte tanto quanto você é." ele a assegura, mas com desdém.

Quando ela parece perceber que não está lidando com um seguidor _direto_ do Lorde das Trevas, ela reencontra a coragem e se levanta indignada. "Mas eu não me associo com o _Profeta_." ela diz, cuspindo as palavras, como se fosse um palavrão.

Sirius já agüentou o máximo o possível. "Por favor, você acha que você é muito melhor? Quem você acha que são os proprietários dessas companhias todas que colocam anúncios na sua _preciosa_ revista, hein? Os clientes _**dele**_, isso que são." Ele está gritando, mas ele não se importa. "Não somente você aceita dinheiro de negócios que suportam o Voldemort, mas cada vez que alguém pega uma cópia do Semanário das Bruxas, e vê um anúncio de graxa de vassoura, ou poção para o cabelo, e sai para comprar esses produtos, eles estão financiando a campanha de terror dele. Então não venha apontar o dedo para mim, quando você fez muito mais do que eu, para machucar os trouxas, ok? Pense sobre isso."

"Mas..." Ela parece estar chocada demais para completar uma frase. "Sem anúncios... Eu... essa revista... eu não poderia escrever e ainda ter um..."

"Lucro?" ele pergunta furiosamente, abrindo a porta. Antes dele bater a porta, ele diz, "E _eu_ que deveria ser o cara mau?"

Bem, ele acha que se ela não tivesse visto isso como se ele estivesse se demitindo, ele teria sido despedido de qualquer forma. Bom. De qualquer forma ele não vai voltar lá mesmo. Ele vai mandar o Dascher junto com a carta de demissão dele quando ele chegar em casa. Ele liga a moto, que ruge alto.

Quando ele entra na casa dele, é somente o hábito que o faz olhar para o sofá primeiro. Ele não espera mesmo ver o amigo dele ali. Ele pega o último Profeta que foi entregue e olha a primeira página.

"Diabos." Bem ali, na primeira página, está uma foto do Euphrates da Lily, morto no chão. Ele lê o artigo rapidamente, absorvendo tudo como se fosse um grão de sal. É claro que eles o queriam morto, porque ele fazia relatórios constantes para a Ordem. Todas as outras acusações de ser um vampiro assassino provavelmente foram fabricadas, para que eles tivessem desculpa pelo que fizeram. Típico do Ministério.

Ele pega o espelho e chama o James. O rosto do melhor amigo dele aparece logo depois. Lily está com ele, e parece que ela mal está conseguindo se agüentar.

"Você está livre hoje a tarde?"

"Posso me deixar livre." Sirius responde. Agora não é a hora de contar para eles que ele se demitiu do emprego. Na verdade, ele não sabe se jamais vai contar. Como que ele vai explicar isso? Ele se demitiu porque ele se recusava ser visto como defensor dos nascidos trouxas? Ele não consegue ver como que _isso_ seria uma boa.

Está cedo demais para uísque. Ele coloca então um copo de gim, e se senta. Ele olha de cara feia para a bebida, como se tudo fosse culpa da _bebida_. É mais fácil do que culpar a si mesmo. Ele passa a próxima meia hora tentando se acalmar, bebendo lentamente. Descobrindo que o fundo do copo vazio dele não tem soluções, ou conforto, para seus muitos problemas não resolvidos. Repentinamente ele joga o copo na lareira. A batida e o despedaçamento dos pedaços de vidro na lenha apagada não o satisfaz o suficiente.

Ele caminha para o andar de cima, e entra no quarto. O pé dele o faz cruzar o quarto, e as mãos dele automaticamente abrem uma gaveta, para retirar algo de lá, como se esse plano estivesse na mente dele, sem o conhecimento dele, durante a última meia hora. Pegando os objetos, ele pára na frente do espelho. Ele olha de cara feia para o seu próprio reflexo por um instante, antes de fazer isso. E então...

Nada.

Ele só está observando inexpressivamente um homem no espelho, que veste capa preta, um colar, e uma expressão de _indiferença perfeita_.

XXX

A/N: Como viram, resolvi postar aqui novamente... Espero que tenham gostado...


	63. 60: No Qual a Mira é Colocada em Questão

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 60 - No Qual a Mira é Colocada em Questão**_

No dia seguinte o céu fica claro. O Sol da manhã brilha a sua luz pela janela, acariciando o rosto adormecido da Lily, acordando-a com um beijo nas pálpebras.

James só gostaria de ter pensado nisso antes. Bem, ele racionaliza com um sorriso, as pálpebras não são a única região que merece ser beijada. Afinal, ela _é_ a Lily. Basicamente qualquer lugar é um alvo legítimo. Ele agarra o tecido de cetim com os dedos dele, apertando a cintura dela, enquanto ele começa a campanha dele, começando na clavícula e subindo.

"Você está de pé mais cedo." ela diz, sorrindo. Para o prazer absoluto do James, ele percebe que ela está com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele ama quando ela faz piadas sujas.

"Aham." Ele continua com o trabalho. As mãos dela começam a retirar a capa, com a qual ele caiu no sono vestindo. Os minutos se passam, e ele tenta falar algo, mas as palavras que saem pelos lábios dele são abafadas pela pele dela.

"O quê?"

Ele pára só por um instante. "Alice e Frank só passam uma noite por semana juntos."

"Frustrante." ela comenta, soando longe de estar frustrada.

"Eu sei." Ele continua por mais um pouco antes de parar de novo.

"_Fica comigo todas as noites._" Ele mesmo não sabe dizer se isso é um pedido ou uma ordem, pois foi dito muito ofegantemente para realmente poder saber. Ele se move pelo queixo dela, e finalmente para a boca dela. Eventualmente, ele chega para trás novamente. "Chega de noites na Torre da Astronomia." Outro beijo. "Chega de noites na Casa dos Gritos." E outro. "Chega de qualquer coisa, exceto eu." Ele acomoda o peso dele encima dela, e ela se move, para melhor acomodá-lo. Ela está distraída demais para responder, então ele retira a mão dele de aonde ela estava, para que ela possa focalizar comente nas palavras dele, e não nas ações dele. Ela não parece estar satisfeita com a interrupção, e a mão dela caminha para baixo, para continuar aonde ele parou. Ele a impede, agarrando o punho dela, e imobilizando-o.

"Prometa." ele murmura. Uma noite por semana simplesmente não é bom o suficiente. Nunca vai ser.

"Somente você de agora em diante, eu entendi." ela diz, mexendo o quadril dela para ter o contato que ela tanto quer. Ele move a pélvis dele para longe de propósito.

"Não até você dizer, 'Eu prometo, James'."

"Eu prometo, James."

Tendo conseguido o que _ele_ queria, ele a recompensa dando o que _ela_ queria.

X

"Seu grande tirano." ela suspira. Ela se fez lembrar de ficar furiosa com ele, depois que isso acaba. Ele está, mais uma vez, usando o corpo dele para que ela faça promessas, que ela fique muito absorvida no momento para ficar furiosa.

As coisas se acalmam apenas um minuto antes do alarme dela despertar. James resmunga, já que acabou de ficar confortável. Ela se estica sobre ele, e desliga o alarme, retira o braço do James de envolta dela, e escorrega para fora da cama, colocando a capa dele, para protegê-la do frio.

James força o olhar, para conseguir enxergar a hora no alarme dela.

"Por que você quer levantar as 6h15 da manhã?"

"Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver hoje de manhã. Eu tenho que colocar avisos novos no quadro de avisos, devolver alguns livros da biblioteca, conversar com a Madame Pince sobre--"

"Tomar café-da-manhã." ele continua enfaticamente.

"Sim, é claro, isso também estava na lista."

Ele franze a testa, como se não acreditasse nela.

"Bem, agora está na lista, está feliz?"

Ela se veste apressadamente, e junta as coisas dela.

"Oh, e eu fiz algumas notas para você. Elas estão… elas estão..." Ela pára ao lado da cama, olhando em volta, procurando o pergaminho.

"Eu sei, eu vi." ele diz, esticando a mão para segurar a dela, e puxá-la para baixo, para ela se sentar ao lado dele. Ele retira o cabelo do rosto dela, e a beija. "Obrigado."

"Não foi nada demais." ela responde modestamente, embora esteja secretamente satisfeita que ele está tão satisfeito com os esforços dela. Ele a beija novamente, e por um instante ela pensa em ficar abraçada a ele na cama por mais uma hora, mas esse impulso é imediatamente abandonado. Ela tem que ver o Remus.

Já que ela está com o tempo curto, ela corre até lá de quatro patas. Quando volta a forma humana, ela manda o Patrono ao Aberforth, para que ele saiba que ela e o Remus vão logo para lá. A neve é amassada sobre o pé dela, e ela tem cuidado de limpar o rastro que criou. Ela só vai ficar lá dentro por alguns poucos minutos, mas ela não quer arriscar que alguém a detecte. Ela balança os pés antes de entrar, retirando a neve, somente por hábito mesmo. Não é como se os sapatos molhados dela fossem estragar o carpete.

X

"Remus," diz uma voz, despertando-o do sono dele. "Remus, você está acordado?" Soa como a Lily, mas tem o cheiro do James.

"Mmm..."

Ela balança os ombros dele. "Vamos, luz do sol. Acorde. Preciso te dar café, e te levar para o Cabeça de Javali."

"Me dar café?"

"Bem, pode não ser Português apropriado, mas faz sentido."

De olhos ainda fechados, ele balança os ombros e abre a boca, esperando para que lhe dêem café, enquanto ainda tenta dormir. Ele suspeita que essa jogada não teria funcionado geralmente, e é só porque ele está terrivelmente doente, que ela fez a vontade dele. Ela esteve alimentando ele até agora; seria petulante parar só porque ele está agindo com isso como se fosse um fato consumado. Pensar desse jeito faz com que ele se sinta culpado. Ele realmente aprecia o que ela fez.

Depois que ele mastiga e engole a primeira mordida, ele diz, "Obrigado, Lily."

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Melhor, eu acho. Tudo está melhorando, lentamente mas certamente. Na noite passada eu até--" Ele se impede de terminar a frase.

"O quê?"

Ele continua, com o rosto levemente rosado. "Eu usei o pinico sozinho."

Ela ri. "Muito bem, Remus!"

"Não zombe de mim!"

"Eu não estou zombando de você! É só que… bem… você tem que admitir que é ligeiramente cômico. Primeiro você recusa tomar banho, e então é capaz de usar o banheiro sozinho, sendo alimentado na boquinha. Quer saber, você soa bem como uma..."

"Uma criança?" Ele diz com um bico, percebendo somente tarde demais que isso só reafirma a impressão. Parece que a Lily está lutando contra a vontade de fazer algo. Ele descobre o que é mais tarde, porque aparentemente ela perde a luta, e se entrega ao impulso, e o abraça fortemente.

"Você é tão amável."

Remus sabe que a Lily está dando o mérito para ele, que na verdade é só dela. Ele não é amável de jeito nenhum, é a habilidade dela de amar todo mundo, que é a causa da afeição dedicada dela.

Ele está muito fraco para empurrá-la para longe, mas também não discute. Se ela quer pensar que ele é amável, ele vai deixar que ela pense assim… por enquanto.

O caminho da Casa dos Gritos até o Cabeça de Javali é mais difícil do que jamais foi para o Remus. Ele se recusa a deixar a Lily levitar ele magicamente até ali, então ele se apóia fortemente nela, enquanto eles fazem o progresso lento. Cada passo é hesitante, trêmulo. Os joelhos dele se entortam em diversas ocasiões, e ele termina ajoelhando na neve várias vezes. Ela sempre o ergue novamente, oferecendo palavras de encorajamento, e o conduzindo para a frente.

Aberforth não é tão paciente, e quer levá-lo magicamente pelas escadas. Nessa hora, Remus está tão exausto dessa caminhada até aqui, que ele quer ceder ao plano, mas Lily não aceita isso.

"Não." ela diz firmemente. "Ele vai fazer isso sozinho."

"Você está fazendo isso para ele, carregando ele desse jeito."

"Que seja, então." é tudo que ela diz. Parece ser o suficiente, pois nem Aberforth ou Remus fazem mais reclamações. A cama portátil já está preparada, e Remus se joga nela.

"Eu acho que isso é o suficiente por um dia." ele resmunga, deitando na cama dele e fechando os olhos, planejando não abrí-los por 12 horas. Ele agradece tanto a Lily quanto o Aberforth, antes de se aninhar. Eles continuam a falar sobre algo, mas ele não ouve, somente deixa que os sons das vozes deles passem por ele, tanto o tom de voz suave e melódico dela, quanto o resmungo estridente dele.

Ele está quase dormindo quando é acordado novamente pela sensação dos dedos da Lily, acariciando o pêlo do queixo dele. Pelo menos, ele espera que seja a Lily. Aberforth não parece ser o tipo de pessoa inclinada a fazer esse tipo de gesto, mas você nunca sabe ao certo com Dumbledores. Ele abre um olho sonolento, e encontra olhos verdes olhando para ele.

"Eu volto hoje a noite."

"Certo. Obrigado de novo. Para vocês dois."

Ela beija a testa dele, um gesto do qual ele está ficando acostumado, e os olhos dele se fecham novamente. O corpo dele todo dói com a exaustão, e ficar imóvel é uma sensação muito boa. Ele percebe o quanto patético que está sendo, ele só caminhou pela rua e já está cansado. O fato da Lua Cheia estar próxima não o ajuda em nada, só aumenta a sua fraqueza.

Remus ouve a porta fechar, enquanto o par desce aqueles degraus de madeira barulhentos demais, e Aberforth resmunga algo sobre jovens incomodativos, que faz a Lily rir, mesmo com o comportamento extravagante dele.

X

Ela tem muito pouco tempo para chegar na aula, mas ela havia prometido ao James que iria tomar café, então ela pára no Salão Principal, pega dois pedaços de torrada, uma maçã, e sai correndo. Ela tem que correr até o dormitório dela, pegar o material da escola, colocar os anúncios no quadro de avisos, e ir para a aula. Oh, e os livros da biblioteca, ela também tem que devolvê-los. Ela mastiga a maçã, deixando-a na boca, para que ela tenha pelo menos uma mão livre para remexer a mochila dela, enquanto ela sobe as escadas correndo.

James está descendo pelas escadas, justamente quando ela está subindo. Ela aponta para maçã na boca, e ergue a torrada no ar, como se dissesse, 'Viu? Eu estou tomando café da manhã, assim como você pediu.'

Ela passa correndo por ele, e ele fala brincando. "Você vai engasgar, se correr e comer ao mesmo tempo!"

Ela não se incomoda em virar, simplesmente ergue as mãos ao ar, em um reconhecimento descuidado das palavras dele, e derruba acidentalmente o chapéu de uma aluna da Corvinal do 4º ano.

Ela chega na hora certa da primeira aula. Sem fôlego, ela colapsa no assento ao lado do Roo.

"Está atrasada essa manhã, é?" ele comenta casualmente.

"Muita coisa para fazer." ela explica, limpando os farelos de torrada da boca. "Não esqueça que temos uma reunião com os monitores amanhã. Eu escrevi a pauta para você." Ela vasculha pela mochila, para encontrar.

"Eu estou querendo te perguntar, como--"

"Shh shh." Professor Flitwick está começando a aula.

Quase no final da segunda hora da aula que ela sente aquilo. _O puxão_.

Ela prende a respiração, e solta a pena.

"Lily?" Rupert sussurra, confuso e ligeiramente preocupado. "O quê? Você esqueceu algo?"

"_Mercúrio_." ela sussurra de volta. "Ele está lá."

"O quê?"

Ela não consegue explicar como que ela sabe disso, ela somente sabe. Mercúrio está, nesse momento, dentro dos limites da barreira mágica dela. O conhecimento puxa o coração dela. Ela tem uma hora livre, antes que o almoço seja servido, e se ele ainda estiver ali, então ela pode ir vê-lo.

A mente dela é trazida de volta a sala de aula quando Rupert segura a mão dela, que estava travada, como se estivesse segurando uma pena, pronta para tomar nota. Os olhos dela se focalizam, e ela vira para ele.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta de novo. Ela percebe que não havia respondido ele da primeira vez. Ela olha para o Professor Flitwick, imaginando se ela ousa discutir algo tão pesado quanto isso, no meio de uma sala de aula cheia de alunos, e a menos de 3 metros do professor. Ela decide não arriscar.

Retirando a mão dela da dele, ela pega a pena de aonde havia caído (e deixado manchas de tinta sobre as anotações dela, manchando algumas palavras nada importantes), e rabisca no pergaminho dele, '_depois_'.

Vinte minutos depois, a aula termina, e Lily quase sai da sala de aula antes de fazer o feitiço para o Flitwick. Ela e Rupert então saem, descendo as escadas, e os dois passam nos seus dormitórios, no caminho do chão de lajotas que separa o Salão Principal as grandes portas da entrada do castelo.

"Mercúrio, o unicórnio, você conheceu ele. Ele está na minha barreira agora."

"Número um, como você sabe disso? E número 2, qual é a importância disso?"

"Eu coloquei o meu..." ela não pode dizer 'sangue', então ela substitui por "coração naquela barreira. Eu posso sentí-lo, ele está lá. Ele é bem pesado." Rupert parece saber que ela não está falando sobre o peso físico do unicórnio.

"Você vai até lá?" ele pergunta. Lily nem mesmo tinha percebido que os pés dela estão levando ela naquela direção.

"Acho que sim."

"Eu vou com você?"

"Você quer ir comigo?"

Ele balança os ombros, ajeitando a mochila nas costas e acelera o passo até ficar ao lado dela.

_'Se James soubesse que eu estou fazendo isso, ele me matava.'_

Ela olha na direção da janela dele, ela sabe exatamente qual das janelas é a dele, e espera que ele não esteja olhando para os terrenos nesse momento. De repente, ela agarra o braço do Rupert.

_Ele não está no quarto dele._ Ele também está dentro da barreira, agora.

"O quê?"

"Nós temos que voltar."

"O quê?"

"Ou na cabana do Hagrid. Nós podemos ir na cabana do Hagrid."

_O peso dele agora é devastador._

"Do que você está falando? Primeiro isso, agora você muda de idéia. Tem algum motivo por trás dessa loucura?"

_Ela pode simplesmente cair no chão._

"Desculpa, Roo. Vamos esquecer isso. Eu te vejo em Transfiguração."

"Você vem comigo. É hora do almoço, ou vai ser, daqui a pouco."

"Certo..." ela diz fracamente. "Certo."

Ela acha que entende como Remus se sentiu nessa mesma manhã, enquanto ela se inclina no Rupert, para ter apoio. Não faz nenhuma diferença, o corpo dela está simplesmente confuso. Ela não está carregando nenhum peso, então não existem motivos para os joelhos dela oscilarem, entortarem, e então oscilarem de novo. Se ela estivesse deitada na cama dela, ela sentiria a o puxão tão forte como agora, que ela está em pé. O corpo e a mente dela estão simplesmente tentando reagir a algo que _não_ pode ser entendido de uma forma _possível_.

Depois de um instante, no qual ela se convence de que ela não está, de forma alguma, fisicamente impedida, isso funciona. Ela libera o apoio dela no pobre braço do Roo, e começa a caminhar normalmente de novo.

_Ela ama o James, ela realmente o ama._

"Você está bem?" o amigo dela pergunta, hesitantemente.

"Sim. Desculpa, é por causa da barreira. É complicado manter o controle."

"Sacanagem do Potter, fazer com que você carregue esse peso, em vez dele."

"Não," ela o defende imediatamente. "A barreira foi idéia minha. É um tipo de um experimento. Ele não pediu para eu fazer esse tipo específico de barreira. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo--"

"Sabe?"

A culpa se apodera dela, pegando o foco emocional. "Precisamente. Foi idéia minha, eu vou sofrer as conseqüências do que vier."

Lily sente o dedo do James percorrer o ser mágico dela. Ele deve ter se ajoelhado para inspecionar as medidas de segurança, tendo a certeza que as barreiras ainda estão no lugar para a aula dessa tarde. Ela sente isso com muita certeza, mas é incapaz de apontar a localização exata de aonde a sensação está vindo. Novamente, o corpo dela reage, tremendo ao toque. Ela é lembrada daquela manhã, e fica corada.

Enquanto eles voltam, Lily tenta focalizar de aonde a magia dela está vindo, se é que é no corpo dela, no ser dela. Ela não consegue fazer isso, assim como ela não pode localizar a alma dela.

Por força do hábito, ela acha, ela se vira para subir as escadas, em vez de caminhar na direção do Salão Principal.

"Para onde nós vamos agora?" Rupert pergunta, meio exasperado, meio curioso.

"Cozinha."

Eles já acabaram de comer na hora que o almoço fica pronto para ser servido, no Salão Principal, acima deles. Quando ela sente o James sair da proteção da barreira, ela e Roo voltam para o lado de fora, somente para encontrarem com o James, que está entrando no castelo, justamente quando eles estão saindo.

Ele fecha a cara para ela, e aponta imperiosamente para o Salão Principal.

"Eu já comi!" ela bufa de raiva, apontando para baixo, indicando a cozinha. "Eu tenho uma testemunha."

James olha o Rupert de cima a baixo, balança os ombros como se estivesse convencido, e sai para comer o almoço dele.

"Eu nem vou perguntar." Rupert pergunta.

"Provavelmente é melhor."

"Você vai me contar um dia, não vai?"

"Contar o quê?"

Rupert suspira. "Esquece."

A barreira está do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado. Não nevou desde ontem, e ela pode ver claramente os passos dela e do James do dia anterior, assim como os passos novos, que ele acabou de fazer.

Mercúrio, aparentemente, está correndo pelo interior dos limites, quase que freneticamente. Ele deve tê-la sentido, assim como ela o sentiu. Será que isso quer dizer que os outros vão ter uma sensação da 'Lily', quando eles entrarem na barreira? Ela vai saber daqui a quatro passos.

Quando o pé do Rupert cruza a linha, parece que somente ela sente o efeito. Ele parece estar não parece ter sido afetado em nada.

"É essa linha vermelha, certo?" ele pergunta.

"Essa mesma."

"E aquela azul?"

"Aquela é dele. É mais uma linha de discernimento, do que de uma barreira protetora."

"Linha de discernimento?"

"É como… certo, sabe como que em alguns distritos eles tem as linhas de idade, onde você não pode cruzar a linha do dito estabelecimento, se você for muito jovem?"

Rupert sorri com a referência oblíqua a troca de prazeres. "Sim."

"Na prática, uma linha de discernimento não é muito diferente, entretanto não separa exatamente os velhos dos jovens, e sim os amigos dos inimigos." Ela pode sentir o Mercúrio se aproximando.

"Entendi. E a sua?"

"A minha é uma barreira."

"De quê?"

"Não tenho toda certeza."

"O que dizia no livro?"

Lily olha para longe, fingindo ouvir as batidas de cascos que ela sabe que estão se aproximando. Na verdade é somente uma armação para não responder a pergunta dele. Ela não aprendeu isso com um livro, ela aprendeu com um Comensal da Morte; ela só modificou um pouco. Lilizinha. Era o apelido dele para ela. Felizmente, ela é impedida de ficar insistindo nele com a chegada do unicórnio predileto dela.

"Olá, meu querido." ela fala carinhosamente. O pêlo dele está brilhando e reluzente de suor e neve que foi chutada. "Por que você se exaustou tanto, correndo desse jeito?"

A resposta, embora ela não possa ouví-lo, vem mesmo assim. Ele estava procurando por ela. O pobrezinho deve ter ficado muito confuso em sentir a presença dela, mas não sendo capaz de encontrar ela.

Eles caminham um pouco para esfriar ele, com o Rupert mantendo uma distância respeitável, atrás deles.

X

James está sentado na mesa dele, se preparando para a próxima aula. Sétimo ano. Pela primeira vez em mais de um mês, Lily vai estar de volta na aula dele.

"Controle-se, cara. Você já a ensinou antes, não é nenhum pouco diferente." ele fala para si mesmo.

Mas é diferente. Ele estaria se enganando se dissesse o oposto. Mas será que vai ser tão estranho? Ele admitiu estar apaixonado por ela, enquanto ela ainda estava na sala de aula dele, e de algum jeito, ele conseguiu superar isso. Eles já estão escondendo tanto do mundo, isso só é mais uma coisa que eles têm que esconder.

Não há dúvidas que a Lily não está nenhum pouco preocupada com isso. Ela vai entrar, se sentar, e fingir que não tem nada entre eles. Ela vai fazer isso parecer tão simples. Ele, ao contrário, vai tatear durante toda a aula, tentando não pensar nela, ou não olhar para ela, e esperar que o resto da turma não perceba.

Oh, isso vai ser um desastre. Talvez ele possa mandá-la para fazer algum trabalho no momento que ela entrar na sala de aula. Mas esse esquema vai começar a ficar muito óbvio depois de um tempo. E não tem como ele possa convencê-la a desistir da aula dele, não quando é tão importante para a carreira futura dela.

Para o horror dele, ele ouve a sala de aula começando a encher, e as vozes dos alunos ecoam na câmera aconchegante como um sino, o chamando para o destino dele. Resignado, ele pega os pergaminhos e sai do escritório dele.

Ele vê a Lily entrar na sala de aula, e se sentar ao lado do Rupert, como ela sempre faz, e ele suspira aliviado. Lily só é Lily. Ela não é diferente. Ela não é assustadora. Por que ele estava com medo?

Isso vai ser mais fácil do que ele pensava...

X

_Isso vai ser mais difícil do que ela pensava…_

Lily está desconfortavelmente ciente dos olhos dele nela, e caminha até o assento dela, sem olhar na direção da mesa dele. 'Só não olhe para ele,' ela fala para si mesma. Ela retira as coisas dela com muito cuidado, arrumando-as organizadamente na mesa, abrindo o livro e virando as páginas, no que ela espera ser de um jeito casual.

Rupert a distraiu o suficiente pelos próximos três minutos, enquanto o restante da turma entra, mas depois que o James começa a aula dele, ela é forçada a prestar atenção. Ela tenta se concentrar na matéria, ela realmente tenta, mas para o seu aborrecimento supremo, um pensamento ocupa a mente dela, enquanto ela o vê. E é o pensamento mais estúpido, mais inútil de todos os possíveis.

_Eu o vi pelado._

De todas as coisas ridículas! Ela está tão furiosa consigo mesma, por não ser capaz de se concentrar. Ela tenta ouvir as palavras dele, mas tudo no que ela consegue pensar é no que ele fez com ela nessa mesma manhã. As palavras que ele ofegou no ouvido dela, causariam um escândalo barulhento, caso ele decidisse repetir aquilo para a audiência atual.

Ela não pode deixar que isso a afete. Ela precisa ser profissional sobre isso. Até que esse momento chegue, ela só vai ficar encarando para a janela, em vez de olhar para ele, para impedir das bochechas dela corarem.

Ela enfeitiça a pena dela para copiar, enquanto ela olha a floresta. A voz dele agora é um murmúrio agradável no fundo da mente dela. Eles deixaram o Mercúrio dentro da barreira, e ela sabe que ele ainda está lá. Talvez uma dessas noites, ela possa convencer o James de sair com ela, e os três podem caminhar pela floresta por uma hora ou duas. Se ele tiver tempo para isso. Hoje a noite? Talvez, mas ele já havia prometido ao Hagrid que eles fariam uma visita. Lily decide dar a idéia de jantarem no Cabeça de Javali. Ela sabe que o meio gigante vai lá freqüentemente, e é um jeito dela checar no Remus, sem ter que fugir do James--

Ela sente algo voar na direção dela. A mão dela, já na varinha, reage antes da mente dela. Ela está de pé tão repentinamente que a cadeira chega para trás, e cai, enquanto ela reflete o feitiço que está vindo na direção dela, pronta para atacar com outro. Quando ela vê o sorriso arrogante de seu remetente, mesmo assim ela ataca de volta, em uma retaliação infantil, a qual ele bloqueia facilmente.

"Você está louco? Quem sabe o que eu poderia ter feito contigo!" ela diz, furiosa, o que parece agradar o James mais ainda.

"Só te testando, para ter certeza que você estava prestando atenção."

"E?"

"E, embora você tenha reflexos excelentes, eu seria capaz de apostar a minha vassoura, que você não consegue me dizer sobre o que eu estava falando."

Ela olha para baixo, para a página do texto transcrito dela. Ela olha rapidamente sobre a conversa que eles estão tendo atualmente, para o que ele havia dito antes de atacá-la. Ela pára a pena dela silenciosamente.

"Você disse que, embora seja confortante olhar para divinação como um método de luta contra as artes das trevas, não seria sábio depender nisso a qualquer nível específico, e fazer isso com freqüência pode te levar a erros, porque existem artes das trevas que podem alterar as artes da divinação, para te enganar intencionalmente."

Sem falar nada, ela some com a evidência de que ela tinha enfeitiçado a pena para tomar notas para ela, simplesmente por limpar várias partes do que foi escrito, protegendo para que não possa ser revelado. Ele pega o pergaminho rapidamente da mesa e o inspeciona, descobrindo que não contem a informação que ela acabou de repetir. Ela não consegue se impedir, e continua, de forma atrevida, "O que foi ligeiramente fora de tópico, você não acha?"

Ele tenta um feitiço, para revelar o que o resto do pergaminho contem, mas sem a senha é inútil.

_Você vai ter que tentar melhor do que isso, Potter_, aparece escrito, sobre ordens dela. Ela sabe que ela não está enganando ele, nenhum pouco, mas esse não é o ponto. Ela está mantendo a imagem dela com o resto da turma. Ela pode ver que James está tentando ao máximo não rir, e ele mal consegue conter o sorriso dele. As covinhas estão traindo ele, enquanto elas aparecem nas bochechas e no queixo dele.

"Muito bem, Evans. Um ponto para a Grifinória."

Um único ponto poderia não ser nada, mas ela entende o significado. Ele está dando o crédito merecido ao truque dela… uma quantidade insignificante. Ela se lembra que, independente de quanto eles gostem disso, ela não deveria desafiá-lo durante as aulas. Professores tem que ser respeitados, e ela não quer que os outros alunos percam o respeito nele, só porque ela não demonstra nenhum. Mas é óbvio, é claro, que ela o admira e respeita profundamente, mas vai ser difícil voltar a ser somente uma pupila humilde.

Ela ajeita a cadeira, e se senta novamente. Ela pega a pena e começa a tomar nota genuinamente, e as preocupações que a atormentaram no início da aula, não a preocupam mais.

A outra segunda metade da aula é gasta praticando o que eles vão fazer na floresta. James ainda tem que explicar as regras todas para eles, mas Lily tem uma boa idéia. Ele somente disse que eles deveriam praticar tudo que fizeram até agora durante o ano todo. Algumas pessoas começam a duelar, e outras começam a fazer talismãs protetores, e outros começam a tentar a conjurar os patronos.

"Que feitiço você usou naquelas anotações?" ele pergunta casualmente, enquanto observa o resto da turma.

"Um simples _palaclave_."

"Ah, então, qual era a senha?"

"O seu nome."

Ele ri. "Não teria pensado nisso, verdade. Então, me diga, no que diabos você estava pensando, que era mais importante do que a minha aula."

"Acordar hoje de manhã." ela responde facilmente. Mesmo se qualquer pessoa estivesse escutando a conversa deles, não teriam a mínima idéia sobre o que ela está se referindo. Enquanto seja parcialmente verdade, ela só está falando isso para irritá-lo, o que não acontece. O canto da boca dele somente se curva para um leve sorriso. O fato que ele consegue lidar com isso tão facilmente a deixa levemente irritada, e ela fica sentada aqui lidando com a sua própria estupidez.

"Muito bom, Ferris." James o elogia, vendo que o Rupert conseguiu conjurar um patrono corpóreo com sucesso. "Vocês dois vão treinar um duelo agora?"

Rupert olha para a Lily com desconfiança. "Eu acho que não, Professor."

James acena concordando, e começa a andar pela sala, verificando os alunos, ajudando-os quando necessário, e encorajando-os quando eles precisem de encorajamento. Lily sorri secretamente. Ele é simplesmente tão bom em tudo o que ele faz.

A hora termina e ele avisa para todos deixarem tudo na sala de aula, exceto as varinhas. Como um grupo, eles descem os vários andares de escada pelo castelo.

Eles esperam pelos alunos do sexto ano na entrada do castelo. James marca os nomes deles da lista de presença, até que o último aluno chegue. Quando todos estão reunidos, James os lidera para dentro da floresta, e Lily e Rupert ficam no final. Ela se abraça, e Roo segura o cotovelo dela, para lhe dar suporte. Ela sente que James é o primeiro a cruzar os limites da barreira. O resto da turma entra, e ela tem que parar de caminhar e se inclinar em uma árvore. Roo fica com ela, garantindo que ela continue de pé. Enquanto mais e mais alunos cruzam a barreira, mais e mais lágrimas escorrem pelas bochechas dela. Ela não está se sentindo triste, então ela não sabe exatamente porque está chorando. Roo deve ter interpretado incorretamente as lágrimas dela, porque ele a abraça fortemente. Surpreendentemente, o abraço equilibra o peso dentro dela, deixando-o suportável. Será que é o apoio emocional do Roo, em vez do apoio físico, que a está fortificando?

"Obrigada, isso ajuda." Ela fala, engasgada.

X

"Vêem essa linha vermelha? Vocês não podem, sobre nenhuma circunstância, passar dela. Eu sei, por uma experiência dolorosa, que tem um cachorro de três cabeças muito grande, e muito violento, por aqui. Então, a não ser que vocês prefiram morrer, fiquem dentro da área designada. E todos os bruxos-sábios que acham que podem cruzar a linha, e voltar ilesos, lembrem-se que eu sou autorizado a usar as maldições imperdoáveis, e eu não vou me sentir muito complacente se eu descobrir que vocês me desobedeceram. Entendido?"

"Sim, Professor Potter." a turma responde.

"Bom. Em instantes, vocês serão divididos em dois times. Não, não se preocupem, não vai ser o sexto ano contra o sétimo." ele os assegura, vendo os olhares aterrorizados de uma das garotas mais novas. "Vocês vão escolher um parceiro no seu próprio time. Vocês devem cuidar uns dos outros, defender uns aos outros. Os sucessos do seu parceiro são os seus próprios sucessos; os ferimentos deles são os seus fracassos. Solte faíscas vermelhas se você e o seu parceiro ficarem em grandes apuros, e não consigam resolver.

Agora, cada time tem uma bandeira, a qual eles devem pegar e defender na sua metade da área delimitada." Ele levanta a mão, mostrando duas bandeiras diferentes. "O objetivo é capturar a bandeira do time oposto, e trazê-la de volta para o seu lado. Atenção, se o seu parceiro cair e você trouxer a bandeira sozinho, isso não vai contar como vitória. Então, deixem-me enfatizar mais uma vez como que o trabalho de time é importante. O seu parceiro deve te guardar, e você a ele. Ou ela." ele adiciona, percebendo os olhares femininos nele. "Quando você tiver pego a bandeira e trazido-a de volta, solte faíscas azuis. Entendido?"

"Sim, Professor Potter."

"O seu time deve decidir quantas pessoas vão ficar e guardar a sua bandeira, e quantas vão procurar a do time oposto. Mantenha em mente que quantos mais pessoas forem procurar, maior é a chance de você capturar a bandeira do time oposto. Entretanto, quanto menos pessoas ficarem de guarda, maior é a chance de que a sua bandeira seja roubada. Discuta isso como um time."

Ele já havia dividido os alunos, colocando os nomes deles em uma bolsa. Ele começa com o sexto ano, retirando pedaços aleatórios de pergaminho. "Andrews, time A! Wippet, time B! Bracergidle, Time A!"

Eles começam a se separar em grupos diferentes, e obviamente os amigos aparentam estar tristes quando são colocados em times opostos. Somente depois que ele termina de sortear os alunos do sétimo ano, entregar uma bandeira para cada time, e os liberar para que discutam técnicas estratégicas, que ele percebe que Lily e Ferris não estão aqui.

Olhando em volta do terreno, ele os encontra depois do grupo de árvores, ainda do lado de fora da linha. Não somente do lado de fora da linha, mas enrolados um nos braços do outro. 'Interessante,' ele pensa, se sentindo um pouco irritado. "Ferris!" ele grita. O garoto se vira, mas não solta o abraço, para a leve irritação do James. Vendo que o professor está parado ali olhando para ele de cara feia, ele se volta para a Lily e sussurra algo no ouvido dela. Ela acena que sim com o rosto, e eles finalmente se soltam e se aproximam dele.

"Se importam de se unir ao restante da turma?"

"Desculpa, Professor. A culpa foi minha. Eu… é..." Ferris começa, mas James não quer mesmo ouví-lo.

"Sim, sim, eu acredito que sim." James interrompe. "Vão, vocês dois estão no time B." Ruppert concorda e caminha para a esquerda. "Sem trapaças." ele sussurra para ela, baixinho. "Você deve permanecer humana o tempo todo."

"O que eu sou permitida fazer?"

"Você é permitida ficar com a sua _varinha_. Faça com ela o que bem desejar."

Quando ele finalmente olha para baixo, para a Lily, ele percebe algo estranho nela. Algo diferente. Tem uma qualidade nova nos olhos dela, uma profundidade que simplesmente está chamando ele, e ele entende porque o Ferris a abraçou tão fortemente. Ele sente a mesma vontade, de abraçá-la, de ajudá-la de algum jeito. Olhando em volta, para ter certeza que Rupert ainda está de costas, ele rapidamente se inclina para roubar um beijo.

Mas esse foi o plano. Infelizmente, ela virou o rosto no exato momento que ele se inclinou, e o queixo dele colide com a bochecha dela.

"Ai." ela diz, de forma entorpecida, colocando a mão no rosto, caminhando no mesmo estado de transe confuso no qual ela parece estar, deixando James sozinho para massagear seu queixo dolorido. Ferris vira para trás, e observa os dois machucados e ri, enquanto coloca uma mão no ombro do James.

"Quer saber, para um antigo Artilheiro famoso de Quadribol, eu achava que você tivesse uma mira melhor..."

O rosto do James vira rapidamente para encarar o garoto, com os olhos arregalados e medrosamente questionadores. Ferris balança as sobrancelhas intencionalmente, e corre atrás da Lily, colocando um braço no ombro dela, enquanto os dois se unem ao time deles, deixando um James completamente chocado piscando atrás dele.

_Ferris sabe?_ Desde quando? Por que a Lily não contou para ele que ela contou para o melhor amigo dela? James suspira e bagunça o cabelo. Bom, isso foi vergonhoso. Ser pego desse jeito como um adolescente já é ruim, mas para colocar mais insulto ao machucado dele (literalmente), as habilidades dele de Quadribol estão sendo mencionadas! A mira dele é espetacular, ele possui o melhor recorde da história recente de Hogwarts. Ele teve uma oferta do Winbourne Wasps quando ainda estava no sexto ano! Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Ferris sabe, e James não sabe como se sente com isso. Ele deve ficar feliz que o garoto sabe que a Lily tem dono? Ou preocupado que mais uma pessoa tem o poder de arruinar a vida deles, contando tudo. Não, Ferris não faria isso com a Lily, com certeza não. Pelo menos, não intencionalmente.

James não tem tempo de fazer qualquer decisão sobre isso agora; ele tem uma aula muito importante para observar.

X

Tanto a Lily quanto Rupert se unem ao restante do time deles, enquanto decidem como vão atuar. Alice Hart vai até o Roo e pergunta se ele pode ser o parceiro dela. Ele nega educadamente, dizendo que já está com a Lily. Eles não discutiram isso, mas Lily não se importa que ele tenha tomado essa pequena liberdade. Alice parece estar desapontada, mas retorna ao lugar dela, ao lado da Victoria, que olha para ela com um olhar simpatizante, antes de olhar de cara feia para Lily. Ela suspira, pensando que ela jamais vai ser bem vista pela White. Lily gosta da Victoria, gosta mesmo, mas ela sempre consegue de algum jeito fazer alguma coisa para deixar a Victoria irritada. Ou talvez a Victoria procure coisas para desgostar na Lily.

"Certo, agora que todos vocês estão aqui," Davies continua em uma voz autoritária, "Eu diria para deixarmos poucos aqui para defender, e mandarmos quase todos para a procura. A melhor defesa é uma boa ofensiva, e tudo mais..."

"Percebe-se que ele é um artilheiro da Grifinória." Lily sussurra para Roo. Ele sorri e aperta os ombros dela. Ela imagina o quanto isso seria pior, caso ele não estivesse aqui.

Mercúrio está parado com o James, ela consegue sentí-lo. E agora que ela pensa sobre isso, ela também consegue sentir o resto da turma. É bizarro, parece que a turma está pisando na própria Lily, em vez de na área delimitada.

Fica decidido que Lily, Rupert, Alice e Victoria vão ficar para trás e defender a bandeira. Quatro pessoas é um contingente pequeno, mas todos os quatro são do sétimo ano e muito capazes. Na verdade, o plano era de deixar Lily e Rupert sozinhos para defender a bandeira, mas as outras duas garotas insistiram em ficar também. Os quatro saem para esconder a bandeira deles, e o restante se une enquanto Davies os diz qual vai ser a estratégia. Aparentemente, ele também é o capitão auto designado desse time.

A primeira coisa que Lily faz é colocar um feitiço anti-convocatório na bandeira, para que o outro time não possa utilizar o Accio para retirar das mãos deles. Em seguida ela faz um feitiço de não-percepção, seguido por um de desilusão, para camuflar a cor brilhante da bandeira com a dos arredores.

Decidindo que um grupo de quatro pessoas parado no mesmo lugar é algo muito óbvio, eles se separam, com cada pessoa em um canto de um quadrado, com a bandeira no centro.

"Nós não queremos machucar ninguém, mas nós não queremos que eles acordem e comecem a lutar novamente, então vamos começar com um estupefaça simples, certo?" Roo diz. Ele tomou o poder, já que as garotas são menos favoráveis a concordar com as sugestões da Lily do que com as dele… mesmo que sejam as mesmas idéias. "E garanta que vocês atingiram ambos membros de cada par. Nós não queremos que eles curem uns aos outros."

Um alto CRACK vem de longe, significando o começo do jogo, ou o que quer que isso seja. Por vários minutos, eles simplesmente ficam sentados na neve em silêncio. Aguardando. Depois de alguns minutos ela sente o primeiro cair. Uma aluna do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, Elizabeth Eason. Ela prende a respiração enquanto sente a força. Vários minutos depois outro, e então outro. Ela respira profundamente e constantemente, para se acalmar.

"Lily? Você está bem?" Rupert sussurra alto do outro lado.

"Shh!" comanda White.

Ela não tem o Roo para se inclinar agora, e ela precisa de suporte mais do que nunca. Se ao menos ela estivesse no time ofensivo, ela pensa. Ela pode sentir os quatro garotos, sentados parados, assim como eles estão, protegendo a sua própria bandeira. É muito próximo da onde ela encontrou a Circe ontem.

Lily sabe que as faíscas vermelhas seriam lançadas ao ar, antes mesmo delas serem visíveis no céu. Ela sentiu o golpe. Quase uma hora se passa e ninguém nem mesmo se aproxima. Eles nem ao menos vêem os membros do próprio time. Isso tem que parar. Ela não agüenta mais. Ela não é forte o suficiente para isso. Ela sabe aonde a bandeira está, ela mesma vai terminar isso. Pode ser trapaça, mas como que alguém vai saber?

_Accio Viola!_

Ela se levanta da posição agachada na neve, e caminha até o Rupert.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta, se levantando também.

White sussurra furiosamente, "O que vocês estão fazendo? Abaixem-se."

Os dois a ignoram.

"Coloca isso." ela diz, tirando o colar do pescoço e colocando no do Roo. Ela então coloca o mesmo feitiço de camuflagem nele, que havia feito na bandeira.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou atrás da bandeira. Eu sinto todo golpe que todos levam; se essa barreira ficar mais pesada, eu vou desabar. Você fique aqui e proteja a bandeira."

"Nós não podemos nos dividir."

"As garotas vão te ajudar."

"E quem vai ajudar você?" ele pergunta cepticamente. A vassoura do James flutua ao lado dela, e ela monta na vassoura.

"O vento."

Ela faz um feitiço de desilusão em si própria, enquanto sobrevoa acima das árvores, voando por elas. Em poucos instantes ela está acima dos adversários, e pode ver os quatro sentados envolta da bandeira deles, em um padrão similar ao deles. Silenciosamente, ela desce, com cuidado para não atingir nenhum ramo no caminho. Ela nem mesmo vai utilizar estupefaça, quatro simples feitiços de impedimenta são o suficiente, ela vai ter saído antes mesmo deles perceberem que foram atingidos.

Silenciosamente, ela azara os quatro, voa para baixo, pega a bandeira, e voa de volta, antes que eles possam começar a se mover.

Em poucos segundos, ela está de volta ao lado dela.

"Rápida." Rupert diz quando ela retorna.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Que bom."

Lily solta um fogo de artifício ao ar, significando o fim do jogo. Ela mal pode esperar para isso chegar ao fim, e que todos saiam, para que ela possa retirar a barreira e finalmente ficar livre. Infelizmente levam mais trinta minutos para que todos se unam em torno do James, e então se espalhem para encontrar os seus companheiros de time caídos, e os buscar. Acabou que a maior parte dos alunos aparece inexplicavelmente ilesos, mesmo tendo sido atingidos por diversas maldições. A _maior_ parte. Alguns, como Lily sabia, aparecem com ferimentos leves, mas somente um feitiço fez com que James fosse chamado para ajudar. Lily sentiu todos eles, e suspeita que a barreira dela tenha diminuído de algum jeito a ação desses feitiços.

Depois que todos são encontrados e atendidos, e uma contagem é feita para ter certeza que todos estão presentes, todos voltam ao castelo. Ela espera enquanto todos saem.

Lily retira a barreira com outro boom alto, e de repente ela pode respirar novamente. A perda de pressão abrupta é tão estonteante, que ela pensa que vai flutuar no ar…

Em vez disso ela cai, e por algum motivo estranho, começa a rir loucamente. A liberdade repentina a faz sucumbir a um tipo de histeria. Ela não sabe quanto tempo ela fica deitada rindo na neve, mas em algum ponto, James e Rupert aparecem para levantá-la.

"O que deu em você?" James pergunta.

Ela está muito ocupada rindo para responder.

"Lils? Você retirou a barreira?" Roo pergunta.

Ela acena que sim, embriagada.

"Está explicado," ele diz com confiança. "Eu acho que ela está intoxicada com a liberdade."

"Eu a levo daqui." James a envolve pela cintura, e ela se inclina no ombro dele. Ele tem cheiro do James, mas não é surpreendente.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Lily."

"Tchau, Rooey." O garoto louro caminha na direção do castelo, atrás do resto da turma.

"Vamos, Ruiva, sai dessa. Eu não posso te levar até o Hagrid desse jeito. Ele vai pensar mal de mim."

"Podemos ir ao Cabeça de Javali?" ela pergunta.

"Não. Você já está bêbada o suficiente, minha querida. Embora como que isso aconteceu exatamente, eu ainda estou um pouco confuso."

"Eu não estou bêbada," ela diz, tentando ao máximo soar como se não estivesse bêbada. "Só com a cabeça um pouco leve. Eu preciso de algo que me traga de volta."

"Como o quê?"

Pensando que o abraço do Rupert foi fortificante, ela diz, "Talvez se você me beijasse."

James olha para ela estranhamente. "Você é mesmo a Lily?"

"Descubra," ela o desafia. "Isto é, se você achar que pode realmente encontrar a minha boca dessa vez."

"Não há nada de errado com a minha mira!" ele se defende violentamente. "Os Wasps me fizeram uma proposta quando eu ainda--"

"Estava no sexto ano..." ela diz, como se estivesse entediada com um assunto que já ouviu diversas vezes. "Simples palavras." ela diz, balançando a mão no ar, como se estivesse colocando as palavras dele de lado, tão facilmente quanto se estivesse espantando moscas.

Ela pensa por um instante que esse argumento é bem efetivo em trazê-la de volta das alturas. Se ela conseguir mantê-lo assim por mais alguns minutos, talvez ela seja ancorada na terra novamente. Mas isso não acontece, porque seja de raiva ou em defesa da habilidade dele, ele a joga contra uma árvore.

_Bem no alvo_, ela pensa de forma divertida, e teria sorrido caso os lábios dela fossem dela mesma, e não tomados do jeito que estão.

X

O Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o guardião das chaves meio-gigante, e a monitora chefe fazem um trio bem interessante, enquanto caminham pelos terrenos na direção de Hogsmeade. Lily espera por uma trégua na conversa antes de sugerir que James também convide o Sirius. Ele não olha para ela curiosamente, não pergunta porque, somente pega o espelho e chama imediatamente o amigo.

Sirius já está lá quando eles chegam, esperando em uma mesa, e aparentando estar completamente tranqüilo, espalhado casualmente no assento dele. O olhar dele estuda os três, um de cada vez, em ordem de aparição. Hagrid, James, e então Lily. James se senta ao lado do Sirius, e Lily na frente dos dois. A cintura grande do Hagrid é muito larga para a mesa, então ele se senta em um banquinho que James aumenta para ele, colocado na cabeceira da mesa.

Aberforth aparece, aparentando tão grosseiro como sempre. Ele olha rapidamente para Lily, como se tivesse tentando entender o que ela quer dizer com tudo isso, mas muda o olhar feio para o James e Sirius, ousando-os pedir qualquer coisa diferente de torta de rins, a especialidade do Cabeça de Javali, e que é, embora o menu deles contrarie, seja o único prato que eles servem.

Hagrid parece ser a única pessoa a qual a presença não é ressentida pelo Aberforth. "O de sempre." o enorme homem diz, olhando em volta do grupo para ter certeza que todos concordam. É bom, Lily pensa, ficar sentada com o Hagrid desse jeito. Faz muito tempo que ela se sentou e conversou facilmente com ele. Recentemente, é somente a Lily falando sem parar sobre todos os problemas d mundo. Ela só fica sentada e observa os três homens. A risada do Hagrid é profunda, alta, de aquecer o coração. Lily amaria somente se sentar aqui e ouvir os três homens conversarem alegremente por horas.

Ela estuda o Sirius de canto de olho, tentando encontrar algum sintoma, algum vestígio de qualquer que seja o efeito que o colar tenha tido. Ele parece estar tão alegre como sempre. Até mais, na verdade, e Lily não consegue deixar de imaginar se ele não está atuando.

Não, ela pensa. Esse é um sorriso genuíno no rosto dele, se é que ela já viu algum. Ele a pega olhando, e o sorriso amargura. Ele balança o rosto com sutileza, antes de dirigir a atenção de volta ao James.

Ela não estava esperando que ele se abrisse totalmente, embora esteja completamente curiosa com a experiência recente dele. Ela realmente só o convidou para assegurar o seu nervosismo. Ela vê que ele está bem, e fica contente. É uma preocupação a menos na mente dela, deixando outra se seguir.

Ela pede licença, e vai até o bar, se inclinando para sussurrar com o dono. "Como ele está?"

"Veja você mesma." é a resposta dele, usando o queixo para indicar as escadas que levam ao quarto do doente Remus.

"Eu pretendo. Obrigada, Aberforth."

"Sim..." ele resmunga relutantemente. Ela imagina que isso seja o mais perto de um 'de nada' que ela possa esperar. O mal humor dele a entretêm agora, em vez de incomodar, como era no início. Embaixo dessa aparência mal humorada ele é um, bem, ela não vai dizer que um 'bobo suave', mas ele tem um coração genuíno, que pode ser atingido, como o de qualquer um. Ela sorri sozinha enquanto sobe as escadas.

"Lily," Remus a cumprimenta suavemente. O sorriso dela diminui enquanto ela vê a aparência esgotada dele. "Não se preocupe. É só a Lua Cheia, está próxima."

"Como você está se sentindo?" ela diz, se ajoelhando ao lado do colchão dele, colocando o pulso na testa dele.

"É difícil dizer. Não dói tanto quanto antes; os meus músculos não parecem estar tão rígidos."

"O seu sangue está diluindo os efeitos da prata."

"Mas eu ainda estou muito exausto. Mas isso é esperado."

Ela concorda.

"Como que o Aberforth está te tratando?" ela pergunta, retirando o balde que ela havia deixado embaixo do colchão. Remus se impede de resmungar, mas não consegue se impedir de rolar os olhos. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas ela pode ver que ele ainda tinha uma vontade secreta que ela tivesse esquecido da hora do banho.

"Muito bem. Torta de rins para café da manhã, hora do chá, e jantar." ele levanta os braços.

"Tem algo que você gostaria que eu trouxesse para o café da manhã de amanhã?" ela pergunta, tirando a camisa dele.

"Qualquer coisa, exceto torta de rins."

Enquanto ela começa a enxaguar a cabeça dele, e lavar o cabelo, ela pensa que isso é muito estranho, tratá-lo como uma criança, mas conversar com ele como um adulto. Ela conta sobre a situação atual das estufas, já que ela havia, com todas as outras preocupações, esquecido de contar para ele.

"Isso é ruim." ele concorda. "Você escreveu para os outros apotecários?"

"Dumbledore tem conexões, bem, em todos lugares, mas ele diz que é muito amigo de um herbologista Italiano que possa nos suprir por um tempo. Não vai nem chegar perto de repor o que nós perdemos, mas vai cobrir os piores casos. Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas que Dumbledore está estourando bem o orçamento para cobrir isso. Tem uma reunião da Ordem no Sábado."

Ela o ajuda a sair da banheira e a vestí-lo no pijama. Embora esteja cansado, ele se senta um pouco, em vez de se arrastar de volta para a cama.

"Sábado?"

"Você vai se sentir capaz de ir?"

"Eu duvido, Lily. Mesmo que não fosse a véspera de Lua Cheia."

Lily suspira. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Voltar a Casa dos Gritos, e ficar lá sozinho."

"Os outros vão querer te fazer companhia."

"Vai ser muito difícil impedí-los, eu sei. Eventualmente, eu terei que escrever para eles."

"James e Sirius estão lá embaixo agora mesmo."

Os olhos do Remus se arregalam. "Eles--?"

"Eles não sabem que você está aqui." ela o assegura. "Mas você deveria contar para eles. Eles não vão aceitar nada menos do que a verdade."

"Eu decidi no mês passado ir sozinho. Isso não muda nada." ele diz, indicando o seu corpo doente.

"Sim, e aquilo terminou muito bem." ela diz, cruzando os braços. Os dois se lembram muito bem de como James e Remus terminaram naquela noite terrível.

"Você acha que eles me deixariam sozinho, caso soubessem do meu estado?"

"Por que você deveria ser deixado sozinho? E quanto ao que você me disse no sábado? Você disse que a companhia deles te ajuda a se controlar. Por que você quer virar de costas para isso?"

"Nós já tivemos essa discussão antes."

"Não tem nada de errado em depender dos seus amigos; é para isso que eles existem. Um homem não é uma ilha."

"Eu não quero te ofender falando isso, mas você não acha que está sendo um pouco hipócrita?"

"Se estou sendo ou não, não importa. Estamos falando sobre você."

"Por que você pode recusar, mas eu não?"

"Porque eu não fui quase assassinada nesse fim-de-semana!" ela retruca.

X

'Mentira.' Sirius não consegue deixar de pensar enquanto ouve atrás da porta. Ele queria falar a sós com a Lily, longe dos outros, antes dela voltar, mas quando ele ouviu duas vozes que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar tendo essa briga miniatura, ele parou para ouvir. Ele deseja desesperadamente que eles continuem, para contar o que _aconteceu_ nesse fim-de-semana.

"Certo, então eu sou um alvo para o SCDDHB, mas você também é tão alvo quanto eu. Até mais, considerando a sua história."

"Só porque eu não posso esconder o que eu sou, ao contrário de você. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou uma sangue-ruim."

"Lily!" Remus diz, chocado que ela tenha usado uma palavra tão baixa.

"Nascida trouxa." ela corrige. "E se James e Sirius pudessem me ajudar a ser menos nascida trouxa, eu aceitaria a oferta deles em um piscar de olhos. Infelizmente, não tem nada que possa ser feito sobre isso. Você, entretanto, tem uma chance de melhorar."

"Dificilmente."

"Ou, pelo menos, impedir uma recaída."

"Recaída é inevitável."

"Só porque você acha isso! Você não pode continuar com a Ordem enquanto desiste simultaneamente de si mesmo. Não funciona assim. Seja racional."

"Eu não posso pedir que outros obrigações mais importantes de lado por mim. Eles têm coisas melhores a fazer."

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo. Quando Lily fala de novo, voz dela é mais baixa, quase um sussurro. Ele força os ouvidos dele, e mal consegue entender as palavras dela.

"Me desculpa, Remus. Eu _sou_ uma hipócrita terrível. Mas você _tem_ que aceitar ajuda. Nós não sabemos como que essa transformação vai te afetar, ou a prata remanescente no seu corpo. E se algo acontecer? Se você estiver sozinho, ninguém vai estar lá para te ajudar. Eu já perdi um amigo essa semana, e foi sorte que eu também não te perdi."

"Eu sei."

"E se eu consegui te trazer de volta a esse ponto, só para te perder novamente, eu..." Ela pára, e Sirius imagina se ela está lutando contra as lágrimas. "Eu ficaria louca. Realmente ficaria."

"Se essa transformação for me matar, isso vai acontecer quer eu esteja com eles ou não."

"Se essa _for_… a última vez, os marotos não deveriam estar com você?"

Sirius fecha o punho tão apertado que os dedos dele estalam. De algum jeito, o SCDDHB encontrou o Remus, isso ele entende. Obviamente ele era humano na hora, então os efeitos não foram tão fortes, mas a prata poderia matar um lobisomem. Será que a transformação dessa vez vai ser fatal? Claramente os dois temem que sim.

Sirius nunca temeu a Lua Cheia antes. Agora somente pensar na Lua Cheia o deixa com um temor irrepreensível.

X

Remus acaricia o rosto da Lily, aonde está encostado no ombro dele. Somente esse pequeno esforço é cansativo, mas precisa ser feito. Por mais que ele odeie as transformações, ele não quer que essa seja a sua última. Mas se for, ela tem razão; os amigos dele devem estar presente. Ninguém quer morrer sozinho.

E que jeito melhor de morrer, do que indo como Aluado. Com Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas ao seu lado.

Os Marotos.

Juntos.

Uma última vez…

.

.

.

X

Sirius se senta ao lado do James, tendo bisbilhotado o máximo possível.

"Aonde você estava?" Pontas pergunta.

"Banheiro." ele responde, desejando ter uma bebida na frente dele para engolir.

"E aonde Lily foi?" ele pergunta, olhando em volta.

"Da última vez que eu vi, estava conversando com o Aberforth." ele responde verdadeiramente. Agora, que ele a _ouviu_ é algo completamente diferente.

Eles todos terminaram de comer, sendo que Hagrid comeu três porções. Somente o prato da Lily está intocado. Sem pensar no assunto, Hagrid pega uma garfada do prato dela, e coloca na boca.

"Isso é da Lily." James diz, rigidamente.

"Não é como se ela estivesse comendo." Sirius argumenta.

"Exatamente. Esse é o problema, ela deveria estar."

"Como?"

"Ela não está comendo muito. Ela tende a não comer quando tem muita coisa em mente."

"Sim, ela faz isso sim." Hagrid concorda.

Lily desce alguns minutos depois, aparentando estar, não feliz, mas certamente não como se estivesse chorando ao contemplar a perda passada e futura dos amigos. Sentando na cadeira dela, ela pega o garfo e começa a cutucar na comida, enquanto Hagrid se levanta para pegar bebidas para os homens.

"Coma, coma, coma." James diz. Ela olha triste para o prato. "Olha, coma agora. Se você vomitar mais tarde, então você vomitou mais tarde. Só tenta."

Sirius olha entre os dois, e mesmo estando preocupado com Remus, sorri levemente. Eles realmente se importam um com o outro. Ela concorda, e enquanto coloca uma garfada cheia na boca, Sirius vê uma gota de sangue na bainha branca da blusa dela. Ela fez o Remus sangrar? É isso que Sirius teria feito. Fazê-lo sangrar ao máximo e então usar uma poção Revi-.

Ele resmunga para si. Está certo, eles não tem nenhuma poção de reabastecimento sangüíneo, senão ela teria utilizado na Sexta._ Maldito Voldemort._

Dessa vez, Sirius não se junta a conversa. Ele bebe a cidra e ouve James e Hagrid, enquanto Lily come.

Ela deve ter sentido os olhos dele nela, porque ela olha para cima repentinamente. Ele não está preparado para essa intensidade de verde. Ele é pego, congelado nos seus próprios pensamentos infelizes, com o olhar dela. Ela não pode ler a mente dele, mas ela pode entender a tristeza dele. O que não é dito fica pairando pesado no ar entre eles. Coisas que eles vão discutir mais tarde, e coisas que eles jamais vão discutir. Tudo que eles são forçados a manter para si no presente e para sempre.

X

São quase duas da manhã quando Lily rasteja para fora da cama, para ficar doente no banheiro do James. Ela sabia que Remus estava em perigo, mas ela não havia percebido até essa noite que a Lua Cheia pode matá-lo. Ela sabia disso no fundo da mente dela, mas ela se permitiu ignorar essa possibilidade. Ele está fazendo tanto progresso, indo tão bem…

James dorme ao lado dela, despreocupado, ignorante, enquanto ela fica deitada acordada por horas, apavorada com o Domingo. Ela gostaria que nunca chegasse. Ela olha para o relógio para checar a hora, somente para ver que já é Sexta.

Ela fica tão nauseada com a idéia de já ser o fim de semana, que ela tem que vomitar. Ela lava o rosto e boca, antes de voltar para a cama.

"Está bem, amor?" James murmura sonolento, abraçando-a pela cintura, pressionando o peito dele nas costas dela.

"Estou bem."

"Quer ir na cozinha?"

"Não. Eu vou tentar de novo no café da manhã. Volta a dormir."

Ele beija o ombro dela, antes de se aconchegar nela, de volta ao jeito como estavam antes. "Amo você."

X

Sirius fica acordado, olhando para a lareira, com um copo de conhaque na mão. Ele passou tanto tempo nessa Casa com os amigos dele; é depressivo considerar nunca retornar. Ele debateu consigo mesmo depois do jantar, se deveria ou não confrontar o Remus. Ele decidiu não confrontá-lo. O homem quer a dignidade dele, e Sirius não vai tirar isso dele, não por nada nesse mundo. Ele vai deixar que o homem tenha o orgulho dele, mas não a privacidade. Ele tem o direito de estar aqui no final, assim como os outros Marotos também tem o direito.

No fundo da mente dele, nos recessos obscuros da mente dele, Sirius tinha esperanças _dele_ mesmo ser o primeiro a ir. Agora, ele tem que se abraçar para encarar a dureza dessa nova e importuna realidade.

Mas se Remus sobreviver isso, Sirius vai esfolá-lo vivo por fazer ele se importar tanto…

X

Lily não está realmente pensando sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nessa manhã. James e ela não conversaram sobre isso na noite anterior. Depois de passar um tempo com Mercúrio na floresta, eles foram imediatamente para a cama. Ela levanta cedo, mais uma vez para ver o Remus. Ela leva algo diferente de torta de rins, e até mesmo se senta e como junto com ele. Quando ele está aqui, conversando com ela, ela se sente melhor e não parece que a comida vai pular do estômago dela.

Depois de Transfiguração, ela entra na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se sentindo muito melhor do que no dia anterior. É tolice se preocupar com essa besteira quando tem algo muito mais importante tão perto.

"Certo, hoje, como vocês sabem é a avaliação do treino de ontem. Não quer dizer necessariamente que, se você estava no time vencedor que você saiu bem, ou que se você estava no time perdedor, você se deu mal. Vocês vão ser avaliados individualmente. Quando eu chamar o seu nome, venham ao meu escritório, e quando tivermos terminado, vocês estão livres para ir. Tentem manter o barulho a um nível baixo. Primeiro é a… Srta. Blaise."

"O que ele está fazendo?" Roo pergunta.

"Eu não faço idéia." ela responde honestamente. "Eu acho que vamos ter que esperar a nossa vez."

Alguns outros alunos entram e saem do escritório, e se juntam aos amigos para discutir em sussurros como foi.

"Evans!"

Lily se levanta e se junta ao James no escritório dele. Ela percebe que tem uma capa sobre a CADEIRA DA LILY, escondendo as letras douradas. Ela se senta na cadeira de madeira na frente da mesa dele, cruzando as mãos no colo.

"Certo." ele começa. "Você estava no time B, certo?"

"Sim."

"E Ferris foi o seu parceiro?"

"Sim."

"Explique o que ele fez."

"O quê?"

"É assim que eu estou dando a nota. Perguntando aos alunos como que os parceiros deles foram."

"Oh. Bem, Roo foi esplêndido, dê um O para ele."

"Sério? O que ele fez?"

"Bem, nós fomos a defesa, então não teve muito o que fazer. O outro time nunca chegou nem perto da nossa bandeira, mas se caso tivessem, eu tenho certeza que ele teria nos defendido admiravelmente."

James sorri.

"Que chatice. Sim, eu tive esse problema ao dar nota para os defensores do sexto ano também. Não tem muito o que dar nota aí. Tem algo que se sobressaiu no comportamento dele como um parceiro?"

"Não mesmo, mas ele ficou muito chateado quando eu saí sozinha."

"Você saiu sozinha?"

"Só para pegar a bandeira e voltei rápido."

"Você o deixou sozinho para ir na área inimiga sozinha?"

"Mas só por um minuto."

"Eu não acredito nisso. O ponto principal desse exercício era que vocês trabalhassem em conjunto como parceiros, e você o deixou sozinho para que pudesse sair e--" Ele parece estar muito furioso para continuar.

"Eu saí por dois minutos! Ele estava bem!"

"Isso não é o ponto! Você saiu sozinha. Esse tipo de bravura não tem lugar no trabalho em conjunto, Evans. Você pode estar um pouco acima do resto, mas excesso de confiança não somente pode fazer com que você seja assassinada, mas também deixa o seu parceiro desprotegido!"

"As outras duas garotas estavam com ele!"

"Mas ele era a _sua_ responsabilidade, e você o desapontou. Então, meus parabéns, Lily Evans, você acabou de conseguir a sua primeira nota de reprovação."

"Você está me _reprovando_?" ela pergunta, perplexa.

"Você não ouviu nada? O objetivo não era buscar a bandeira, era proteger o seu companheiro de time."

Lily está tão furiosa que ela começa a tremer no assento dela. Ela não vai, não pode fazer um caso disso. Ela se levanta graciosamente, dizendo, "Nós terminamos aqui, certo?" Sem querer mesmo uma resposta, ela caminha para fora do escritório dele e de volta a mesa dela, pegando a mochila.

"Como foi?" Rupert pergunta.

"Ele me reprovou." ela responde em poucas palavras, antes de virar de costas para sair da sala de aula.

"O quê?" Rupert pergunta, realmente pego de surpresa.

"Ferris!"

X

Rupert está confuso e ligeiramente irritado. Lily reprovou? Ele não acredita nisso. Tem que ter algo mais. Lily não reprova. A única conclusão lógica que Rupert consegue chegar é que, por razões desconhecidas, Potter reprovou a Lily de propósito, ou por algum outro motivo que é completamente distinto a performance dela na aula de ontem. Deve ser algo pessoal.

Irado no nome da Lily, ele fecha o queixo e entra no escritório do Potter.

"Certo. Eu não acho que tenha muito objetivo em te chamar aqui, certo, já que a sua parceira te abandonou."

"Ela não me abandonou, e ela não mereceu ser reprovada."

"Eu que vou julgar isso, obrigado, Ferris."

"Baseado em que você está reprovando ela?"

"Baseado no fato que ela perdeu o objetivo de todo o exercício. Eu já passei por isso antes; eu não tenho que me explicar para você."

"Não, mas eu tenho que explicar uma coisa ou duas para você."

"É compreensível que você seja levemente influenciado, mas--"

"Eu, influenciado? Por favor, deixe-me lembrar o bom e velho exemplo do caldeirão e da panela!"

"Eu estou sendo objetivo. Ela deveria proteger os colegas de time. Ela não fez isso. Em vez disso, ela decidiu ser o centro das atenções, e buscar a bandeira sozinha. Ela foi reprovada. Fim de história."

"Você deixou muita coisa de fora na sua história."

"Como o quê?"

"Que tal como que antes dela sair, ela me deu isso." Ele tira o colar protetor e o coloca na mesa na frente do James. _Isso_ obtém a atenção do Potter, mas Roo não pára aí. "E que tal o fato que ela me camuflou para que eu fosse intocável enquanto ela estivesse fora. Sim, ela saiu, mas somente porque ela estava quase quebrando por estar mantendo aquela barreira estúpida. Ela saiu atrás da bandeira, não para obter o crédito, mas porque o sentimento dos golpes do resto do time estava sendo muito para ela lidar. Ela colocou o coração dela naquela barreira e se desgastou toda para manter _todo mundo_ seguro, não somente eu. Ela fez tudo no poder dela para proteger, e ela fez um trabalho muito bom nisso. Eu diria que melhor do que qualquer um."

"Ela falhou em mencionar isso." Potter admite. Rupert está com toda, e pronto para continuar a discutir, mas parece que ele já ganhou.

"Por que diabos ela não falou isso?" ele pensa em voz alta. Lily não é o tipo de pessoa de fugir de uma briga, quando algo tão importante quanto as notas dela estão envolvidos.

Potter sorri. "Ela estava provavelmente em estado de choque por ter recebido um Deplorável em algo."

"Então você não vai reprová-la?"

"Eu iria caso achasse que eu poderia escapar imune disso. Você deveria ter visto o rosto dela..." Potter sorri sonhadoramente, como se estivesse perdido em alguma lembrança feliz.

"Eu _vi_. Ela _não_ parecia estar satisfeita."

"Eu sei. Merlin, ela é uma visão quando está zangada..."

X

Lily almoça sozinha na cozinha, chocada e planejando como que ela vai evitá-lo pelo resto do dia. Em Poções, Roo tenta falar com ela sobre isso, mas ela se recusa discutir esse assunto. Ela é capaz de evitar ter que voltar a sala comunal dela até antes do jantar, por causa da reunião com os monitores. Foi mais longa do que o normal nessa noite, mas por necessidade. Por mais que ela não goste, eles tiveram que contar aos outros alunos que eles não podem mais contar com a Ala Hospitalar para serem curados totalmente, e que, enquanto eles não possam dar detenções, pontos severos devem ser retirados de qualquer aluno que seja pego fazendo qualquer tipo de magia prejudicial com outro, e _todos_ os casos precisam ser relatados aos Diretores das Casas deles para uma punição maior.

Uma discussão longa se segue, e vai até a hora do jantar. Lily vai para o Salão Principal com os outros depois, sem querer arriscar ficar sozinha na cozinha com James. Pela primeira vez, ela permanece no Salão Principal o máximo de tempo possível. Ele fica sentado na Mesa dos Professores, conversando facilmente com a Professor McGonagall, o tempo todo olhando para ela. Ele está armando alguma, ela tem certeza.

Então, enquanto ela permanecer em áreas públicas, ela está bem, ela teria uma desculpa apara não falar com ele. Ela decide fazer o restante do dever de casa da semana na biblioteca. Infelizmente, os outros livros dela estão na sala comunal, mas se ela sair agora, enquanto ele está no meio da discussão com a Professora de Transfiguração, ela pode entrar e sair do quarto dela, antes que ele tenha a chance de seguí-la.

Ela sai rapidamente, sobe correndo as escadas, fala a senha, entra correndo, pega as coisas dela, e sai correndo novamente. Por um breve instante, ela acha que obteve sucesso no plano dela.

"Aonde você está indo?" vem uma voz familiar, atrás dela.

Ela vira para ver James parado ao lado do retrato, inclinado na parede, o mais casual o possível. Ele não se preocupa com os alunos que possam passar?

"Na biblioteca." ela responde educadamente. "Eu preciso tomar cuidado com as minhas notas, parece que elas estão caindo."

Ela continua a descer as escadas.

"Você está correndo." Ela sabe que ele não está comentando da velocidade do passo dela, mas da covardice dela. Até mesmo Grifinórios fogem de vez em quando…

X

Madame Pince tem que literalmente expulsá-la da biblioteca meia hora depois que a biblioteca se fecha. Ela não está tão furiosa, ela está com vergonha de si mesma. Se ela tivesse que ser reprovada em algo, ela preferiria que fosse em qualquer matéria, exceto a dele. Ela o desapontou. Sim, ela está evitando ele, mas não é porque ela está furiosa com ele. Ela está furiosa consigo mesma por ter se degradado aos olhos dele. Não pode ficar pior do que isso.

Ela entra na sala comunal, e coloca a mochila na mesa. As coisas dos pais dele ainda estão aqui. O quarto dela é indigno de coisas tão finas. Ela é indigna de coisas tão finas. Sra. Potter foi uma verdadeira senhora, puro sangue e elegante. Lily só é uma sangue-ruim incompetente. Ela nunca vai ser boa o suficiente. _Ela simplesmente não é material para Potter._

"E eu que pensei que você se esconderia pelo resto da noite." Ele está apoiado na porta dela.

X

"Eu fiz uma promessa, não foi?" Ela se senta em uma das poltronas, em uma posição que não o deixa chegar perto dela. 'Bom.' James pensa. Ela ainda está irritada. Uma parte marota dele quer deixá-la furiosa de novo, ela fica com uma aparência tão gloriosa quando fica enfurecida. Ele fica feliz em saber que não há nenhum problema verdadeiro, que esse pequeno desacordo pode ser facilmente resolvido quando ele quiser.

"Verdade, verdade." ele diz, caminhando casualmente até ela. "Você não vai gritar comigo?"

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Vamos, Lily. Não aja como se você não estivesse me evitando."

"Eu estive sim, eu não nego isso." James fecha o rosto secretamente. Ela está com temperamento muito controlado, e está estragando a diversão dele.

"Você está furiosa comigo. Admita."

"Não estou." Por que ela está sendo tão persistentemente não argumentativa? Ela está tirando toda a graça disso. Ele tenta mais uma vez.

"Então por que você está tão irritada?"

"Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Não precisa me esperar acordado. Boa noite."

_Isso_ certamente não foi como ele esperava.

Ele suspira. "Não precisa ficar assim. Eu retirei a reprovação. Venha para a cama." ele diz, resignado. Parece que os sonhos dele de uma Lily com raiva não vão ser realizados.

"Você me devolva aquela reprovação nesse instante!" ela grita, pulando da cadeira, aparentando completamente insultada e repentinamente furiosa. Por que diabos aprová-la está deixando ela furiosa, ele não faz idéia. Não que ele esteja reclamando.

"Eu não vou aceitar tratamento especial! Como você ousa me dar uma nota de aprovação para me acalmar, só porque você está com vontade! Que vergonha, James Potter, que vergonha!"

Ele não sabe se fica insultado ou entretido com essa pequena explosão. Ela finalmente conseguiu o que queria, mas foi completamente do jeito errado. Ele está excitado com a pequena explosão de raiva dela, com certeza, mas ir atrás dela _agora_ seria somente confirmar a idéia dela que ele só quer ir para a cama com ela.

O que é a completa verdade. Que situação gloriosamente frustrante. Como que ele vai sair disso? Ele decide falar a verdade, algo que provavelmente não teria ocorrido para a Lily.

"Eu não estou querendo te acalmar. Na verdade, eu _queria_ te deixar furiosa."

"Por quê? Para que você pudesse se gabar que eu estou sendo infantil? Bem, desculpa desapontá-lo, mas eu posso aceitar a minha reprovação, muito obrigada. Eu não vou ter você manchando a nossa cama com o livro de notas!"

James, e não é pela primeira vez, sente como que o relacionamento deles é terrivelmente errado. E isso não faz diferença nenhuma. "Pendura o livro de notas! Isso não importa!"

"Importa sim! Você não pode mudar as minhas notas por um capricho!"

James retira o Olho do Dragão do bolso, e mostra para ela. "Isso foi um capricho?" Ela encara o colar por um instante, com a importância dele amadurecendo.

"Rooey." ela sussurra baixinho.

"Afinal, parece que você não perdeu o objetivo do exercício," ele fala mais calmamente, caminhando na direção dela. Ela automaticamente tira o cabelo do caminho, para que ele possa recolocar o colar no pescoço dela.

"Então isso não tem nada a ver com..."

"É claro que não." Se ele conseguisse o que quer, ele manteria o trabalho e a vida amorosa completamente separados. Infelizmente, isso não é uma opção, e nem é a primeira vez que ele tem esse problema.

"Então por que você estava tentando me colocar em uma discussão?" ela pergunta, repentinamente suspeitosa.

"Não vou contar."

"James..."

"Não!" ele diz alegremente.

"Fala!"

"Não vou falar."

Ela grita fervorosamente. "Você está sendo deliberadamente irritante, ou vem naturalmente?"

"Eu te disse antes que eu _queria_ te deixar furiosa." Quanto mais ele sorri, mais ela grita.

"Por quê?" Ela praticamente explode. Os olhos dela estão selvagens e arregalados, o peito dela balança enquanto ela respira furiosamente e rapidamente. Ele ama isso.

"Porque..." Ele dá um passo na direção dela. Ela proibiu dos dois jamais duelarem novamente, mas ela mesmo disse que eles teriam que confinar as batalhas deles a palavras e sagacidade. Ele vai tirar vantagem de toda oportunidade que ele tiver.

X

Lily espera James responder impacientemente. Ele faz isso muito lentamente.

"Porque..." ele diz com voz rouca, "Eu queria ver você arder em chamas." Enquanto os olhos dele piscam, o fogo atrás dele queima alto na lareira, e Lily sabe que vai ser consumida…

.

.

.

X

O fogo se apagou a muito tempo. Ele os cobriu com o cobertor que fica apoiado geralmente no encosto do sofá, no qual os dois estão deitados confortavelmente, mas o mantém baixo o suficiente para expor as costas nuas dela e a cicatriz. Ele a toca levemente com os dedos, o lembrando. Lua Cheia no Domingo.

"Você voltou." ela diz. Ele vê o olhar dela direcionado na mesa, e sabe o que ela quer dizer.

"Eu voltei." Ele não diz mais nada e Lily não o pressiona. Na verdade, ele não tem noção do porque ele teve a necessidade repentina de voltar a sua casa de infância, nem porque ele trouxe de volta algumas coisas dos pais dele. Mas certamente elas estão melhores aqui do que juntando poeira lá. Lily vai apreciá-las. Fazer com que sejam quentes, em vez do atual vestígio frio do passado.

"Você não se importa que eu os deixe aqui, não é?"

Ela balança o rosto, com a cabeleira ruiva fazendo cócegas no peito nu dele. "Se for o que você deseja..."

Ele a aperta mais fortemente. Ele vai ter que ir a Londres de manhã e ele vai apreciar essas poucas horas preciosas enquanto puder.


	64. 61: No Qual Todos Estão Destruídos

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 61 – No Qual Todos Estão Destruídos**_

"Isso não é um pouco antiquado?" James pergunta com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Lily coloca os braços envolta da cintura dele, para vestir o cinto de duelo do pai dele antes que ele saia para o trabalho.

"É clássico," ela o corrige. "E um pouco romântico. Você não vê ninguém vestindo isso hoje em dia."

"Porque isso é antiquado." Mas mesmo assim, ele retira a varinha do bolso e a coloca no porta-varinhas. Secretamente, ele queria vestir isso; assim como ele queria quando era criança. Embora o desejo de ser como o pai dele já não existe mais, ainda existem traços daquele garotinho nele.

Ela chega para trás e o admira. "Combina com você, James." ela diz sinceramente. Mas ela não está sorrindo, o que o confunde ligeiramente. "Parece que você está pronto para lutar a qualquer momento, e que você não tem medo que o mundo saiba disso."

É por isso que os cintos de duelo são considerados românticos? Eles fazem com que um bruxo pareça ser mais heróico e perigoso? Ele não consegue deixar de entrar no quarto da Lily, para se inspecionar no espelho. Ele sorri com o seu reflexo. O pai dele também era um pouco antiquado, mas as pessoas o temiam e o respeitavam, mas isso provavelmente tem mais a ver com o fato dele ter sido um Inominável, do que pelo fato que ele vestia um cinto de duelo.

Ele sente uma onda de orgulho pelo pai, com quem ele se parece muito. Ele se sente mais como um homem, como se a criança James do passado estivesse encarando o James que agora veste o cinto do pai, aparentando tão adulto. É estranho, o que uma simples herança pode fazer. Ele está feliz que Lily fez com que ele vestisse o cinto; caso contrário, ele não teria a confiança para fazer isso.

Ele caminha de volta para a sala comunal, aonde ela ainda permanece vestindo nada exceto aquele cobertor, sorrindo tristemente para ele. Tão adorável.

"Se você ficasse preso naquele espelho por mais tempo, você estaria atrasado." ela comenta. E então continua rapidamente. "Eu estava meio receosa que você decidisse não vestí-lo."

"E a outra metade, era o quê?" ele pergunta, a abraçando pela cintura, enquanto olha para baixo, para ela.

"Alívio." ela sussurra.

"Você quer que eu tire?"

"Não ouse fazer isso. Ele está precisamente aonde deveria."

"E é isso que te incomoda."

"Eu não preciso de um cinto de duelo para me dizer em quanto perigo que você está."

Ele olha para o coberto/vestido dela. Nada diz vulnerabilidade como nudeza, mas ele não precisa vê-la pelada para saber em quanto perigo que ela está. Eles são o mesmo, ele e Lily. Ele abaixa o rosto para beijá-la, surpreendido que ela não o solta. Ele pretendia que fosse um beijo rápido de adeus...

Um pouco depois, alguém tosse no outro lado do aposento. Eles se separam, James indo pegar a varinha, mas vê o Sirius inclinado na parede.

"Desculpa a interrupção. A garganta está dolorida." ele explica sarcasticamente.

"Eu achei que você não viesse até nove e meia." Lily diz.

Sirius abre o relógio de bolso, olha para a hora, e então olha sutilmente de volta para a amiga dele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. James olha rapidamente o relógio no pulso dele (mais uma herança) e descobre que ele já está realmente atrasado.

"Bafo de dragão." ele resmunga. "Certo, fui." Ele a beija pela última vez antes de caminhar até o retrato, tocando o ombro do Sirius, tanto cumprimentando-o quanto se despedindo, antes de sair.

X

"Desculpa, Sirius, me dá um minuto para tomar um banho e me vestir?"

Sirius balança a mão, concordando, e já procurando algum material de leitura na estante dela, para passar o tempo enquanto espera.

"Amador." ele resmunga ao livro, fechando-o quando ela retorna, 20 minutos mais tarde.

"Desculpa te manter esperando."

"Sem problema, Cariad." ele diz, colocando O Príncipe de volta na estante.

"Então..." ela começa, sem jeito.

"Então..." ele repete, não tão sem jeito quanto com zombaria. Eles ficam parados em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ele sabe que estão esperando o outro falar primeiro. Ela quer que ele fale sobre o colar. Isso não vai acontecer. Ela escreveu para ele, ela tem seus próprios assuntos para compartilhar, então ela deve compartilhá-los. Está certo que ele escreveu primeiro, mas ele não era ele mesmo naquela hora. Ele não conseguiu retirar mais nada do que aquela única linha de sua pena trêmula. Ela não precisa saber disso. Ele se agarra a esperança desesperada de que ela tenha esquecido de tudo.

"Eu imagino que você não tenha tomado café ainda." ele constata. É fraco, ele sabe disso, mas ele imagina que ela esteja muito envergonhada de ter sido encontrada naquele estado, para perceber o desajeito da conversa dele. Adicione uma condescendência sarcástica a tudo, que as pessoas sempre vão achar que você tem a vantagem.

"Não, eu... é... ainda não tive tempo para isso."

"Uma mulher que conhece as prioridades dela." ele diz, aprovando. "Vamos?" Ele abre o retrato e o segura, para que ela passe primeiro. A passagem deles até a cozinha não passa desapercebida por alguns Grifinórios que estão descendo, e Lufa-lufas que estão subindo, mas Lily não parece se importar com isso agora. Ela parece estar tão distraída quanto ele está fingindo não ser.

O que ele realmente quer que ela faça, é contar mais sobre Remus, mas ele sabe que não. Não seria a primeira vez que ela manteve alguma informação para si mesmo, em relação ao lobisomem. Remus não quer que ela diga nada, o que significa que ele tem pouca ou nenhuma chance de tirar essa informação dela, sem utilizar Veritasserum. Essa característica da Lily é tanto revigorante quanto é irritantemente problemática. É boa para manter os segredos dele, mas ruim para descobrir os dos outros.

Quando ela o guia, depois do café, para os terrenos do lado de fora, ele tem meia esperança que ela o leve até Hogsmeade e para o Remus, mas em vez disso, ela o guia até a floresta.

"Eu imagino que você tenha algum motivo para ter me arrastado até aqui..."

"Nós não vamos muito longe." ela assegura, "Eu quero te mostrar algo."

Sirius pára de caminhar, deixando Lily caminhar na frente sem ele. "Não é nada do Hagrid não, certo?"

"Não," ela diz, com um pequeno sorriso. "É a minha velha barreira de sangue."

"Verdade?" As sobrancelhas do Sirius se erguem, e ele volta a caminhar rapidamente.

"Na verdade, não tem muita coisa para se ver, mas eu decidi te mostrar mesmo assim."

"Por que está aqui fora?"

Sirius ouve enquanto Lily explica a aula, quais passos ela tomou quando criou a barreira, e os efeitos que ela sentiu. Eles alcançou a barreira antes dela terminar de falar.

"E aqui é aonde começa e termina."

Sirius olha para o ponto confuso, e um pouco alarmado.

"Aqui?"

"As gostas ainda estão aí até."

"Na neve?"

"Como você pode ver."

Ela criou uma barreira em algo tão indigno de confiança como a neve? Ele já ouviu que tenham utilizado pedras, rochas, árvores, muros, estruturas com algum grau de firmeza, mas uma linha só na neve? A neve derrete, é removida, pisoteada. Água congelada, e é provavelmente a última coisa sólida que ela poderia ter escolhido. "Você deve ter feito a maior parte do trabalho você mesmo, para manter isso. Muita tolice, Cariad." E muito impressionante. "Eu saúdo o seu poder, mas questiono o seu bom senso. Pela primeira vez, eu acho."

"Foi uma experiência. As vezes, elas tem sucesso, as vezes elas falham. Eu não sou perfeita. Eu não posso acertar tudo sempre na primeira tentativa. Pelo menos, eu aprendi com isso."

Sirius sorri internamente com a admissão da Lily, mas decide ser generoso no dia de hoje e não zombá-la por isso. Em vez disso, ele diz, "E o que foi que você aprendeu com isso?" Graciosamente, ele abre uma mão, indicando a floresta e a antiga barreira.

Ela chuta o pedaço de neve que está manchado de vermelho, removendo a evidência do trabalho dela, antes de ir embora. Eles saem da floresta, por questão de segurança, e continuam a conversa na frente do lago. Ele se reclina em uma árvore, enquanto ela permanece em pé, ou melhor, andando em círculos, enquanto continua a falar. O nariz e as bochechas dela estão vermelhos por causa do frio.

"Parece que não valeu o trabalho." Sirius comenta. Ele não gosta do som dos efeitos colaterais disso. Pelo que ela está descrevendo, a barreira foi feita para manter aqueles que estavam dentro seguros, em vez de manter o mal do lado de fora. "E completamente fora do propósito."

"Para falar a verdade, eu não sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer. Eu, é... alterei a versão original, e não tinha certeza do que iria se resultar."

"A versão original...?" Sirius luta para se manter sobre controle. Ele não tem certeza, mas ele tem suspeitas do que ela quer dizer por isso. Não sobre o que a versão original era, porque é óbvio que era magia negra, mas quem a ensinou isso. Suspeitas que obscurecem o coração enrigecido dele, e esvazia a sua, já baixa, reserva de compaixão. Homens ficam amargurados desse jeito.

"Eu me arrependo de até mesmo ter o conhecimento," ela diz sutilmente, olhando para ele mais seriamente do que ele se importa. Então ela aprendeu isso com o Snape. Que tipo de homem perverso e patético ensinaria esse tipo de coisa para uma criança? Com certeza que o ranhoso já estava até as orelhas de morcego nas artes das trevas, quando era apenas uma criança. Isso é uma coisa nojenta. Provavelmente, ele nem ao menos percebeu o quanto que ele era sórdido, em poluir a mente de uma pobre garotinha com assuntos das trevas. Mas ela se ergueu acima dele, no final. Está pegando cada coisa miserável que o Ranhoso ensinou para ela, e está usando-as para desafiá-lo. E embora, lá no fundo, ela seja uma pessoa boa e vai mostrar pena de você no final, lá no fundo, eu não sou, e eu com certeza não vou mostrar. Então, cuidado, Severus Snape, se nos encontrarmos novamente.

"Pára com isso." A voz dela o retira dos pensamentos dele.

"O quê?"

"Essa expressão facial que você estava fazendo. Fez com que eu me arrepiasse toda." Já que ele estava contemplando várias formas brutais de matar a peste que atormentou a infância dela, ele pode ter deixado um pouco de malícia escapar acidentalmente na expressão facial dele. Em vez disso, ele sorri para ela.

"Oh, assim é ainda pior! Pára! Você se parece com ele." O sorriso sorri, e o estômago dele cai.

"Como é?" ele repreende.

"Tramando e contemplando fazer coisas terríveis. Ter prazer no pensamento de fazê-las? Não ache que eu não reconheço essa expressão, Sirius. Eu já a vi antes, e eu não quero vê-la em você!" ela repreende de volta. A voz dela é furiosa, mas os olhos dela estão tristes. Ela age como se o Sirius tivesse feito algo para traí-la.

Como que ela ousa fazer essa comparação? Ele já admitiu não ser o melhor dos caras do mundo, mas ele é muito melhor que o Snape é, foi, ou jamais será. Se alguém tem o direito de ficar furioso, é ele, por ter sido arrastado nessa associação com o ranhoso-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Sirius abandona a árvore e a companhia dela, para ficar sozinho. Lily também faz isso, mas não caminha em direção ao castelo, e sim na direção de Hogsmeade.

Eventualmente, ela vai se desculpar, Sirius pensa. Ela sempre se desculpa. Ela tem que se desculpar. Ela foi longe demais, e está claramente errada. Ele se consola no fato que ele não tem culpa dessa vez. Ela explodiu com uma simples expressão facial? Com certeza, isso o faz lembrar de manter em guarda melhor no futuro. Ele tem sido muito descuidado ultimamente. É melhor evitar essas discussões. Mas sério, uma simples expressão facial a fez ficar assim. Isso é uma coisa bem feminina, ele pensa amargamente. E mesmo assim, é quase encorajador saber que isso só a deixou tão chateada porque ela pensou (erradamente) que ele é como o Snape. Mas ele não é. Nenhum pouco. Ela está furiosa por nada.

Exceto que ela não ficou furiosa. Ela ergueu a voz, mas os olhos estavam enevoados com preocupação. Ela realmente teme que eu seja como ele. Mas Sirius não é um Comensal da Morte. Ele não segue o Lorde das Trevas. Ele não tem um prazer doentio em machucar outras pessoas...

Exceto que ele tem sim... Sirius pára instantaneamente com essa realização. Ele estava contemplando essa mesma idéia quando ela o reprimiu.

Ele sente uma vontade repentina e esmagadora de vomitar. "Merlin, diga-me que eu não sou como eles." ele reza desesperadamente para si mesmo, apertando o estômago. "Não. Não, não, não, não. Por favor." Ele quer saber que ele não é, embora tudo, ainda um escravo de seu sobrenome. Agora ele deseja que não tivesse se separado da Lily; ela o faria se sentir humano novamente. Eles se desculpariam, e ela o abraçaria e ele fingiria não gostar nada disso, e tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas provavelmente ela já está em Hogsmeade agora, sem dúvida no mesmo quarto no segundo andar do Cabeça de Javali, cuidando do Remus.

Sirius apóia as costas em uma árvore próxima, com um nódulo cheio de bolbos pressionando a parte de trás do rosto dele, desconfortavelmente. Remus precisa dela mais do que ele. Ele precisa juntar todas as forças para não ir atrás dela. Remus não quer vê-lo. Ele pode lidar com isso mais tarde, ou talvez nunca. Ele vai ignorar esse caminho obscuro doloroso do estômago dele, assim como ele faz com as áreas mais obscuras da mente dele. Têm partes da mente dele que nem mesmo ele ousa ir. Ele tem horror do que poderá encontrar. Ele se balança todo, jogando para longe todos esses traços vergonhosos de insegurança e medo. Incertezas são jogadas para longe, ignoradas, silenciadas. Mais uma vez, ele está calmo e composto.

X

"Bom e velho chocolate." Remus diz, em resposta a pergunta da Lily.

"Mas Fortesque tem muitos que podem ser escolhidos."

"Eu sou um homem simples, com gostos simples." ele diz, balançando os ombros.

"Certo. Qual é o seu... livro predileto?" A mais última das perguntas 'qual é o seu favorito'. Lily percebeu, no caminho dela até aqui, o quão pouco ela o conhece. As pessoas mudam em cinco anos, e qual conhecimento que ela tinha, sendo atada a mente de uma menininha de doze anos. A alma dele é uma coisa, mas ela sabe muito pouco sobre o homem do lado de fora. Como o seu sorvete predileto, ou o seu livro predileto.

"Choro do Augurey, de John B. Maddock."

"Nunca o li. É sobre o quê?"

"Bem, por mais engraçado que seja, não tem nada a ver com Augurey ou o choro dele. Acontece na Inglaterra, talvez 100 anos depois da fundação de Hogwarts. É a história de um jovem bruxo nascido trouxa, encontrando o caminho até Hogwarts. Obviamente, ocorreu muito antes da época de trens a vapor. Ele queria aprender magia, mas para provar para a escola, e para ele mesmo, que ele podia lidar com a magia, ele tem que encontrar a escola sozinho. Leva quase três anos, viajando sozinho e tendo várias aventuras no caminho, e tendo que aprender sozinho em como utilizar e controlar a magia dele com responsabilidade. Quando ele finalmente chega em Hogwarts, ele já aprendeu muito mais do que os colegas, e é aceito."

"As crianças bruxas tinham que provar que eram dignas?" ela pergunta.

"É uma ficção. Pelo que eu saiba, isso jamais aconteceu."

"Oh." Ela se alivia depois disso. "Mas por que essa é a sua história predileta?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho que é por começar com nada, e terminar como um bruxo completo. A liberdade que ele tem para viajar e aprender tudo sozinho. Não estando preso em uma sala de aula para aprender, mas estando do lado de fora tendo aventuras. É uma idéia atraente para um jovem garoto. Meu pai leu para mim quando eu tinha cinco anos, pela primeira vez. E desde então, eu devo ter lido mais de uma dúzia de vezes."

"Eu acho que ser uma nascida trouxa é o equivalente a ser um órfão na literatura trouxa. É sempre um órfão que sai para achar o seu caminho no mundo. É claro que ninguém quer ficar sozinho, mas a luta deles podem ser apreciadas em uma forma romântica."

"É a liberdade de ter somente a si mesmo para responder, em fazer as suas próprias decisões."

"Sim, é fantástico." ela diz, com tristeza. "Bem, eu sou nascida trouxa e órfã."

"Então você tem a palavra 'protagonista' escrita em você."

Lily bufa com a idéia de ser a heroína em qualquer história, e então sorri levemente com a idéia do Sirius escrever aquele 'suspense barato'. Ou era um romance emocionante? Ela não consegue se lembrar agora. Em qualquer caso, a idéia é ridícula.

"Está pronto para sair?"

"Não." ele diz, se apoiando de volta na banheira. Ele acabou de começar a apreciar o banho quente. É muito relaxante. Lily balança os ombros. "Sabe como eu sempre te falava, 'Cabeça para cima, varinha apontada, e nunca deixe que te vejam de cara triste'?"

"É claro. Essa frase me manteve em Hogwarts depois que você saiu."

"Veio de 'Choro do Augurey'."

"Veio? E eu aqui, todos esses anos achando que era de sua criação."

Ele sorri. "Não queria arruinar tudo por te contar a verdade."

"A história da sua vida?" ela pergunta, com um humor hesitante. Graças a Deus ele sorri.

"Isso mesmo. Bem, se você tiver a oportunidade, deveria ler."

"Eu vou, um dia desses. Eu imagino se eles têm esse livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts."

"Eles tem sim." ele diz com certeza. Lily pensa que sabe como que aquele papel de assinaturas de retirada do livro se parece. Ela está ansiosa para ver a assinatura repetida de um jovem Remus Lupin, retirando o seu livro predileto diversas vezes.

"Como que você era, quando estava na escola?"

"Você está cheia de perguntas, não é?" ele brinca. Ela sorri envergonhadamente. "Eu não te teria de outro jeito." ele a assegura.

"Bem?"

"Bem o quê? Oh, como eu era quando era garoto? Muito parecido com o que eu sou agora. Óbvio que mais jovem, menos informado, adicione um pouco de ingenuidade e auto-consciência, e você tem um Remus John Lupin de 12 anos de idade."

"Eu sempre imaginei como que você recebeu um nome do meio tão raro."

"John é um nome muito comum."

"É claro, mas os nomes comuns retirados dos locais comuns podem parecer tão incomuns como os nomes tipicamente incomuns. Seria diferente se o seu nome fosse William John Banks. Mas ao lado de Remus e Lupin, John simplesmente fica estranho."

"Eu acho que você está pensando demais nesse assunto. São somente nomes."

"Mas uma pessoa não escolhe um nome tão arbitrariamente. Bem, eu quero dizer, as pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo, mas se eles estão escolhendo nomes aleatórios, eles geralmente combinam. Então, qual é a história do seu nome do meio?"

"É só um nome."

"Talvez os seus pais não te contaram. Você chegou a perguntar?"

"Não."

"Talvez você devesse."

"Talvez eu não deva. Talvez seja só um nome."

"Então, qual é o nome do seu pai?"

Remus rola os olhos, e solta um suspiro irritado. "John." ele responde, relutantemente.

"Só um nome, aham." ela diz, balançando o rosto desaprovadamente.

X

Não há nada mais para ser feito, exceto deixar ferver em fogo brando até o final da lua cheia. Somente depois disso que os outros ingredientes podem ser colocados, e então vai precisar de outra noite antes de estar terminado. Snape não se importa em esperar, ele é um homem paciente, e poções levam tempo e deliberação. Infelizmente, parece que o Lorde das Trevas tem trabalho para mãos ociosas, e está deixando o mais novo 'aprendiz' do Snape tomar conta da poção, para que ele esteja disponível para os planos dessa noite. Severus não tem muita confiança na competência do garoto, mas ele não ousa contrariar os desejos do Lorde.

Por que ele foi dado um aprendiz, ele somente pode especular, e cada e todas as respostas possíveis que a mente inteligente dele provem, não o acalmam. Talvez o Lorde das Trevas duvide das habilidades dele, e ache que Severus precisa de ajuda na preparação das poções, o que é tanto ofensivo como mentira. Ou então, o Lorde das Trevas quer treinar para ter outra pessoa para fazer poções disponível. Talvez para ter um de reserva, a disposição dele, caso aconteça com o original? Isso dificilmente faz Severus se sentir bem.

De qualquer maneira, a presença do jovem bruxo constantemente ao lado dele é irritante ao máximo. Severus não foi feito para ensinar. Ele não tem paciência com a estupidez, não tem nenhuma tolerância para erro, nenhuma simpatia para a mente fraca. Ele é um perfeccionista, ele não deixa espaço para erro de cálculo. E agora, com esse novo elemento incluído na equação, ele tem que gastar o dobro do tempo necessário, para ter certeza que esse "assistente" não arruine todos os esforços cuidadosos dele. Por que lhe deram um aluno de Hogwarts, de todas as pessoas disponíveis? Eles eram terríveis enquanto ele estava na escola, e agora estão sendo mandados para atormentá-lo depois de ter saído dela? Severus não consegue pensar em nada tão insuportável como um aluno de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim um está aqui... Somente dois, em toda sua experiência, foram toleráveis. Ele mesmo, e uma outra. Mas ela foi uma pupila apta. Mesmo tendo 11 anos, ela era mais inteligente do que esse aluno do sexto ano grosseiro.

Como que ele pode fazer o trabalho dele apropriadamente quando ele tem que se importar com esse palhaço que trabalha mal? O que ele está fazendo agora? Se ele somente espirrar, tudo vai ficar arruinado. O próprio Severus colocou um feitiço de controle de calor da chama. O garoto exaltado não tem nada mais para fazer, exceto ficar sentado na bunda dele e olhar a poção.

"Severus." É assustador ouvir o Lorde das Trevas colocar veneno e afeição ao mesmo tempo. Ele contem o impulso de estremecer.

"Eu estou sempre ao seu serviço, meu Lorde."

"Você não precisa se preocupar, Severus. Se a poção falhar, eu sei que não foi por culpa sua."

"Obrigado, Lorde, você me honra com a sua confiança." A resposta humilde sai facilmente dos lábios dele, e a reverência agora já é hábito. Entretanto, ele utiliza a genuflexão para se esconder. Ele mantém os olhos no chão. O Lorde das Trevas esteve muito perto de ler a mente dele. Foi somente por sorte, que ele só viu a apreensão do Severus quanto ao seu novo assistente. Caso o Lorde das Trevas tivesse se sentido disposto, já que ele vagou mentalmente pela mente do Severus, ele poderia ter virado a esquina e tombado nela.

Severus percebe que ele a deixou clara na mente dele. Ele não pode arriscar que isso aconteça de novo, mais para o bem dela do que o dele. Lutando para impedir que o corpo dele mostre qualquer sinal de agonia, ele jura que vai aprender a bloqueá-la dos seus pensamentos. É muito perigoso mantê-la aqui.

X

Lily volta para a sala comunal na tarde, depois de visitar Hogsmeade e a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ela fica feliz em ver que ela estava certa. Remus Lupin retirou o "Choro do Augurey" um total de 11 vezes. Ela quase que pode ver a maturação dele, com a melhora da letra dele. Pela data no cartão, da última vez que ele retirou o livro, foi quando ele tinha a mesma idade que a Lily tem agora.

Ela entra no quarto e vê Sirius dormindo na cama. Ele provavelmente não esperava que ela demorasse tanto. E ela não teria demorado tanto, caso soubesse que ele planejava voltar. Ele deve ter caído no sono enquanto esperava. Pobre Sirius. Desde que se uniu a Ordem, as suas preciosas horas de sono lhe tem sido negadas. Ele estava acostumado a ficar acordado até tarde, e dormir até tarde. Agora ele fica acordado até tarde, e acorda cedo.

Ela imagina se deve deixá-lo dormir enquanto lê na sala comunal. Mas a discussão deles mais cedo está pesando na consciência dela. Ela deixou que seus próprios medos tomassem controle. Sirius não é Severus, ela sabe disso. Mas ver aquela mesma expressão assustadora em dois homens diferentes, a abalou mais do que deveria. Ela entrou em pânico, foi isso. Ela nem mesmo sabe no que Sirius estava pensando naquela hora, ela pode ter estado muito errada, e o insultou sem motivos.

Ele parece tão inocente quando dorme, parece ser algo terrível acordá-lo, e ela não consegue fazer isso. Sirius a salva do trabalho abrindo os olhos, e olhando para ela com um olhar completamente ilegível. Ela imagina se ele realmente estava dormindo.

"Desculpa." ela diz imediatamente.

"Pelo o quê?" ele diz secamente, indicando que tem mais do que uma coisa pela qual ela deveria estar se desculpando.

"Por não falar isso mais cedo." ela responde. Parece que isso cobre tudo. O rosto dele se vira para a janela. Desculpas são sempre assuntos deselegantes, e ela está tão ávida quanto ele para passar por isso. "Tem mais coisas que eu não te disse." Ela fez uma lista de coisas na mente dela para discutir com ele, e ela só conseguiu fazer uma delas, antes de saírem correndo um do outro.

Confrontado com algo muito mais atraente do que sentimentos, Sirius se vira para ela com interesse. "Oh?"

"Muito mais."

"Conte..."

Sem ter a certeza exata de quanto que o James o informou, ela começa do começo. Exatamente uma semana antes de hoje. Ela passa uma hora discutindo assuntos relacionados a herbologia, antes do assunto ficar esgotado, e nenhum dos dois conseguirem pensar em mais nada produtivo para adicionar. Então ela conta algumas idéias sobre utilizar o sangue na cura, se a mágica é realmente parte disso ou não, já que os trouxas podem fazer basicamente a mesma coisa. Ou talvez seja o tipo de mágica que somente os trouxas possam fazer... Ela sabe que esse assunto em particular está um pouco além do conhecimento dele, já que Sirius nunca se focaliza no amor, mas a mente dele está sempre aberta para novas idéias, e ele não as julga por elas. E por isso ela é grata. Ele basicamente faz perguntas que ela mesma não havia pensado em se perguntar. No final, eles não tem nenhuma conclusão. Amor é uma coisa enigmática, mas poderosa, seja mágico ou não.

Falta somente uma coisa. Algo que ela pode ver que ele tem evitado intencionalmente. Decidindo que ela não vai ficar contornando o assunto, ela o fala abertamente.

"Você o colocou."

Tem uma pausa relutante, antes dele responder, "Sim."

"E?"

"Eu não recomendo você fazer isso."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse, não o coloque."

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

"Não. Isso é tudo que você vai conseguir. É o meu colar agora, eu o comprei de você justamente e honestamente. Eu não vou devolver, você não vai colocá-lo, e você não vai fazer mais nenhuma pergunta sobre ele. Esse incidente está terminado. Fechado. Esqueça-o."

"Mas eu tinha tantas coisas para te perguntar!"

"Eu não vou ouvir nenhuma delas."

"Sirius," ela começa, tentando capturar os olhos dele, mas os dele eludem os dela de propósito. "Certo, você não quer falar sobre isso. Eu entendo. Eu não vou perguntar mais nada sobre o que aconteceu." ela promete, embora gostaria desesperadamente de perguntar. "Mas eu vou te perguntar como que aquilo funcionou, e você vai me contar. Como que você fez as suas decisões, quando estava sobre a influência dele? O que te motivou, se você não estava sentindo nada? Como você sabia quando retirá-lo?"

Ele resmunga levemente, e começa respondendo a pergunta mais fácil. "Eu fiz um feitiço de liberação no fecho, para ele abrir e cair depois de um certo tempo. Mas, acredite, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu teria deixado o colar para sempre."

Agora ela está confusa. "Sirius?"

Ele fala muito lentamente, com a voz baixa e intensa. "Tirar o colar foi a pior experiência da minha vida." Ele pausa, virando para encará-la com um olhar prateado sincero, antes de sussurrar perigosamente. "E isso é algo impressionante."

Lily não sabe o que ela deve falar ou fazer, então ela permite a primeira coisa que veio a mente dela, sair da boca.

"Continua." ela diz. Ele passa uma mão pelo cabelo, retirando do rosto, somente para que retorne, escondendo parte dele de vista. Ele balança o rosto.

"Não posso." A voz dele quase que treme enquanto ele fala. Lily já viu o Sirius gravemente ferido e enfraquecido antes, embora ele tenha fingindo não estar. Mas ela nunca o viu tão vulnerável assim antes. É pertubador ver o forte e orgulhoso Sirius, tremendo com...

Sim, o que é isso exatamente?

"Conversa comigo." ela implora, com a voz somente um pouco mais alta que um sussurro também. Ele caminha o quarto todo da Lily algumas vezes, procurando algo na mente dele, talvez palavras.

"Eu não faço idéia." ele começa. "É como... nascer. Não que eu me lembre do meu nascimento, é claro. Mas, oh, eu posso imaginar muito bem porque os bebês choram quando são jogados no mundo pela primeira vez." Ele parece estar um pouco agitado, mas fala furiosamente. Embora sua voz esteja trêmula, ele continua a falar, ganhando velocidade e controle enquanto continua. "Tanta coisa para assimilar tão repentinamente é impossivelmente devastador. Você quer cair no chão chorando, quando isso acontece. Tudo que você já sentiu retorna, te atingindo de uma vez só, em um..." ele faz um gesto com as mãos, fazendo o contorno de um tipo de recipiente no ar. As mãos dele tentam acompanhar a toa as palavras dele, para encapsular o que ele está tentando dizer. "Um momento concentrado de... puro, e nu, horror." Ele pausa, deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo dele, finalmente ousando olhar para ela. "E eu não desejaria isso para você... Ou para qualquer um."

Os olhos dele, que estavam se agitando ambiguamente enquanto ele falava, voltam a ser o aço imóvel e ilegível. Ele se senta no lado oposto da cama dela, de costas para ela, olhando pela janela.

Será que ele caiu no chão e chorou? O coração da Lily se aperta ao imaginar isso. Ela faz a certeza de não demonstrar isso no rosto dela. Se o Sirius achar que ela está com pena dele, ele jamais a desculparia. (Mas é claro que ele a desculparia depois de 5 minutos.)

Lily fica completamente surpresa quando ele explode repentinamente em loucas risadas. Se lembrar do pior momento da vida dele dificilmente merece esse tipo de reação. Rir deveria ser a última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer. Mas e esse terror, sofrimento, ou qualquer horror realmente for profundo demais para lágrimas, talvez o único refúgio dele seja rir... inconsolavelmente. Lily sabe que Sirius é um pouco inconstante na mente dele, e não consegue nem imaginar o que esses efeitos fazem com um homem, e que nada que ela possa dizer vá mudar o que aconteceu.

Petúnia costumava chorar loucamente de vez em quando, furiosa com algo que os pais delas fizeram, ou não puderam fazer por elas, como pagar para que elas fossem a um passeio escolar. Ela costumava deitar na cama, e chorar e chorar, e nada que a Lily dissesse mudaria a situação. Então, ela simplesmente se deitava ao lado da irmã e acariciava o cabelo dela, até que ela se acalmasse e concordasse com a triste realidade.

Agir histericamente é agir histericamente, seja rindo ou chorando, então ela faz a mesma coisa com o Sirius que ela fez pela Petúnia no passado. Ela espera ao lado dele, até que a dor se acalme.

X

.

.

.

Sirius ajusta o alarme para ter a certeza que a Lily não durma pelo encontro da Ordem mais tarde. Depois que o ataque de loucura dele finalmente acalmou, ele a ignorou, envergonhado e em negação da cena que ele fez. Ele fingiu que ela não estava ao lado dele, que os dedos dela não estavam passando pelo cabelo dele. Ele não falou com ela, e ela não tentou falar com ele. Quando a mão dela finalmente caiu e a respiração dela ficou lenta e estável, ele relaxou e se virou para olhar para ela.

O cabelo ruivo dela é realmente bem vermelho. Não tem exatamente o mesmo tom do da Rosmerta. É mais brilhante, menos encaracolado, menos... não aparenta tanto Irlandês. Lily tem um cabelo vermelho escuro, enquanto Rosy tem o típico gengibre céltico. Isso o lembra de visitar a garçonete um dia desses, ela é prazerosamente curvada. Mas ele não tem tempo para isso agora.

Ciente que a Lily possa acordar com o mínimo barulho, ele sai cuidadosamente da cama. Merlin sabe que isso seria uma cena muito estranha se ela acordasse agora. Felizmente, a garota tem o bom senso de saber que tem que fingir que está dormindo, mesmo que ele a tenha acordado. Ainda assim, é melhor que ele não esteja aqui quando ela acorde. Na reunião, eles vão agir como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Na próxima vez que ele tiver que vê-la, vai ser na Casa dos Gritos. Ela não vai ousar falar sobre isso na frente do James, porque então ela vai ter que explicar a existência do colar. Isso, e que eles vão ter coisas muito mais importantes em mente...

Ele caminha pela sala comunal, parando quando vê o livro familiar encima da mesa. Choro do Augurey. Ele o pega e o folheia. Ele já o leu antes, mas sempre foi o Remus que amava esse livro de verdade. Como se estivesse em fogo, ele coloca o livro de volta na mesa, se afastando dele rapidamente e saindo do aposento. Ele não quer pensar naquele época. Os bons e velhos dias.

É difícil não lembrar daquela época quando ele está no maldito castelo de Hogwarts. Onde tudo começou, e aonde tudo aconteceu.

Ele fez o dia de algumas garotas por sorrir para elas. Ele poderia ter olhado de cara feia, mas ele imaginou que, já que ele passou quase que o dia anterior todo irritado. Ele não quer ficar com rugas prematuramente. Depois de jantar sozinho na cozinha, ele vai para o escritório do Dumbledore, um pouco adiantado, mas não tanto para ser um inconveniente para ninguém. Na verdade, várias pessoas já estão lá. Mundungus Fletcher, ele observa com curiosidade, está entre eles. Ele se aproxima da figura improvavelmente pontual com um caminhar tranqüilo.

"Dung." Sirius começa, com uma desaprovação calma. "O que é isso saindo do seu bolso?"

Mundungus abaixa o rosto e ajusta a capa, para ver o que o Sirius está indicando. É claramente grande demais para o pequeno bolso aonde está, então ele se vira de costas para os outros bruxos e bruxas, exceto o Sirius, e retira o item, utilizando o próprio corpo para escondê-lo de olhos desaprovadores. Um olhar do Sirius confirma ao Dung que ele também desaprova isso. "O que, isso?"

"Sim, isso."

"Isso... não é um cachimbo." ele se defende inutilmente.

"Certo, René." ele diz, pegando o cachimbo e o colocando na capa dele. "Eu achei que tinha te dito que isso é perigoso."

"Oi! Quem está nessa roupa de menininha então? O que aconteceu com o Sirius?" Mundungus pergunta.

"Você vai tê-lo de volta." ele diz, rolando os olhos. Embora ele ache mais conveniente esquecer. Dung já tem maus hábitos suficientes. Ele não vai sentir falta de um ou dois.

"Ah há, então é assim, não é? Podia ter dito algo. Eu poderia trazer um para você. Eu sei de um lugar que acabou de abrir, nós podemos fazer uma visita depois disso."

"Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer isso, Dung." ele diz, enfurecido.

"Então por que você pegou meu cachimbo?"

"Eu achei que não fosse um cachimbo." Sirius fala divertido, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos, então, devolva."

"Eu preciso para uma pesquisa." ele responde simplesmente.

"Que tipo de pesquisa que um cara pode fazer com aquilo? O que quer que seja, pode colocar meu nome."

"Eu acho que não." Sirius fala calmamente. Ele deixa Dung sozinho, se virando e encontrando sua antiga professora predileta, conversando com o ocupante do retrato mais próximo a ela. Ele a retira brutalmente de perto do ancestral dele.

"Minerva," Sirius a cumprimenta, beijando a mão da velha mulher. "Você parece mais adorável cada vez que eu te vejo." Ela retira a mão e começa a mexer nela sem parar, como se não soubesse o que fazer com ela agora. Ele ama envergonhar a Professora de transfiguração. Hoje, quase tanto quanto amava no passado.

"Obrigada, Black." ela diz sucintamente, como se estivesse sendo provocada.

"Vamos, Minerva. Me chame de Sirius. Mas conte como estão as coisas com você. Lily me diz que o castelo está muito... distraído pelos eventos recentes. Como que os alunos estão lidando? Eles estão bem, considerando tudo?"

O rosto da Minerva se suaviza com a seriedade dele. "Nós ainda não contamos aos alunos. Embora a Srta. Evans tenha dito que contou para os monitores. Eles não reagiram muito bem. Eu entendo, então nós decidimos adiar em contar para o restante até que seja obrigado pela situação. Embora, conhecendo Hogwarts..."

"A escola toda vai saber até semana que vem." ele termina por ela. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. "Como você acha que eles vão reagir?"

"Albus suspeita que mais alunos vão para casa."

"Provavelmente ele vai estar certo"

"Ele geralmente está."

"Mas não se precisa ser um vidente avançado para prever esse resultado. Eu ficaria surpreso se vocês tiverem metade dos alunos até o final do ano letivo."

"Isso é, eu acredito, uma estimativa bem otimista."

Sirius foi acusado de ser otimista? Que vergonhoso. "Não, você está certa. Provavelmente só vão restar dois alunos. A Monitora Chefe e o cachorrinho fiel dela, qual o nome dele..."

"Quem? Oh, você quer dizer o Monitor Chefe, Rupert Ferris."

"Ele mesmo."

"Ela vai ficar, isso é certo. E aonde Evans vai, Ferris vai atrás. É assim desde o primeiro ano deles."

Sirius pensa sobre isso. Sim, o garoto a conhece a todos esses anos, mas Sirius não consegue deixar de assumir que ele e os Marotos tem uma reivindicação mais forte nela. E falando na ruiva, e ela aparece. Ela olha casualmente para o Sirius e a McGonagall antes de dar atenção ao Hagrid, quem ela cumprimenta amigavelmente e imediatamente começa a conversar. Ela está sorrindo, e fala algo que faz com que os dois caiam em risos. Ele gostaria de estar ali naquela conversa, parece ser muito mais agradável...

"Black."

"Hmm? Sim?" ele fala, voltando a atenção a McGonagall. Ela olha para ele com um de seus menores olhares feios.

"Perdoe-me, Minerva. Minha mente divagou."

"Eu percebi." ela bufa, claramente nada impressionada que Sirius Black, mais uma vez, não está prestando atenção enquanto ela fala. É como se ele estivesse de volta na escola.

"Você não conhece nenhuma piada boa, não é?" ele pergunta, sem nenhuma esperança verdadeira. Minerva é uma mulher maravilhosa, mas é provavelmente a última pessoa que ele poderia depender para falar algo engraçado.

"Não, estou me sentindo sem humor ultimamente."

Ultimamente? Sirius de algum jeito dúvida que a mulher já tenha tido algum tipo de senso de humor.

"Eu ouso dizer que você não é a única."

"Tente o Albus. Ele é o pior para piadas sujas."

"Obrigado, Minerva. Eu vou sim."

Ouvir outra das piadas do Dumbledore é justamente o que ele precisa. Para um bruxo tão genial, o Diretor tem um senso de humor bem sórdido, e é mais uma coisa que Sirius admira sobre o velho louco.

Ele está indo até o lado do bruxo de cabelo prateado e de óculos, quando Peter entra. Ele redireciona os seus passos até o amigo. Por mais terríveis que as piadas do Dumbledore sejam, elas jamais se comparam as do Rabicho.

"Ai, Capitão Mijão!" Sirius o cumprimenta alegremente.

"Oi, Chefe Bebe-do-Vaso." ele o cumprimenta de volta facilmente.

"Ooh, bravo índio, essa é nova." Sirius diz, aprovando.

"Acabei de pensar nela. Qual é o dano?"

"Nada ainda. Ainda estamos esperando algumas pessoas." Peter olha em volta do aposento.

"Nós somos os únicos hoje?"

"Bem, é aquela época do mês para o Aluado, e eu acho que Pontas ainda está trabalhando. Mas ele disse que viria."

"Casa dos Gritos amanhã?"

"É claro." Sirius diz, e seu breve bom humor piora novamente. Mas ele mantém a voz firme e o rosto alegre. Ele tem que fingir como se estivesse ansioso para a Lua Cheia.

"Dorcas está muito bem, não é?" Peter comenta. Sirius vira o rosto para inspecioná-la. Realmente, ela está muito bem... Mas isso pode esperar até mais tarde, ele não está com muita vontade de transar. Ele quer que essa reunião termine, e descobrir o que ele pode fazer, e sair e fazer. Ele gostaria de estar lutando agora.

Meia hora depois eles ainda estão esperando os outros aparecer. Lily começa a andar em círculos no aposento. Um hábito, Sirius acha, que ela pegou com certeza do James. A aflição dela parece se espalhar para o restante do grupo, embora ninguém mencione nada. Eles continuam a conversar, assim como o Sirius, fingindo não seguir o progresso da Lily a caminhar pelo aposento de canto de olho. Quinze minutos depois, ele sente um puxão na manga dele, e se vira.

"Espelha ele." ela pede.

"Provavelmente ele só está ocupado no trabalho." Sirius a acalma.

"Por favor?" Lily persiste. Pensando que continuar a recusar só vai deixá-la mais agoniada ainda (e que tem muito pouco que um homem possa fazer quando ela olha para ele com esses olhos verdes injustamente), ele balança os ombros e vai pegar o espelho na capa quando um resmungo surpreendente, mas familiar, vem do próprio espelho. Ele o retira rapidamente.

"Moody?"

"Passe-me para o Dumbledore." ele resmunga rapidamente.

As sobrancelhas do Sirius se erguem, mas ele não se atrasa fazendo perguntas. Ele simplesmente entrega o vidro para o Diretor. O aposento fica em silêncio enquanto todos escutam a conversa.

"Acabei de voltar do Mungus. Estou no caminho do Ministério agora. Recebi o sinal do Longbottom uma hora atrás. Trouxe o time que eu tinha até aqui. O próprio Você-Sabe-Quem estava com eles. Terminou tudo agora. O lugar está uma bagunça."

"Tem algo que possamos fazer?"

"Fiquem firme na sua posição. Eu vou mandar alguém com mais detalhes daqui a pouco. Nós perdemos muitas pessoas, e os Longbottoms conseguiram sair com vida."

"James?" Lily interrompe. "E quanto ao James?" A mão dela, que ainda está no braço do Sirius, o aperta tão fortemente que ele tem que colocar a mão dele encima da dela, e retirar os dedos dela gentilmente.

"Ele deve ter pedido o espelho para o James." ele sussurra para ela. "Pelo menos ele está vivo." Moody não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que vá mexer em uma capa de um homem morto. Na verdade, Sirius ficaria muito surpreso se o Auror soubesse da existência do espelho, antes de agora. Ou caso ele soubesse, ele não seria capaz de retirá-lo naquela bolsa especial do James.

"E quanto ao jovem Potter?" Dumbledore pergunta, respondendo o pedido da Lily.

"Ele também está aqui. Foi o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, mas ele está quase todo em um pedaço só. Mas a curandeira pode dar uma olhada nele quando ele voltar."

Sirius se impede de apontar a ironia de ter que sair de um hospital para procurar tratamento médico. Ele ouve o suspiro de alívio da Lily ao lado dele, e coloca uma mão confortante no topo da cabeça dela.

"Nós perdemos alguém?" McGonagall pergunta.

"Muitos para contar. A unidade de catástrofes já foi chamada para limpar o lugar, e contar os corpos. Sabemos que perdemos Fenwick, mas a maior parte das casualidades foram pacientes ou curandeiros. Chamei os soldados de linha para manter o lugar trancado, caso alguém retorne. Não que possamos confiar neles. O setor de Imposição das Leis Mágicas é uma piada hoje em dia."

"Nós devemos mandar alguém do nosso grupo para manter guarda?"

"Sim. Dê-me Hagrid e Lupin para a entrada. Mas não posso mandar ninguém lá dentro, é território oficial."

"Lupin está indisponível."

"Droga. Lua Cheia. Certo, mande o Black junto então." Sirius e Hagrid trocam olhares antes de acenarem com o rosto para o Dumbledore.

"Cuidem-se, vocês dois!" Lily diz. Sirius bagunça o cabelo dela e sai pela porta sem falar nada.

Sirius e Hagrid não conversam, não que Sirius tenha fôlego para falar; ele tem que correr para acompanhar os passos rápidos do Hagrid. Eles percebem ao chegar que tem muita pouca ordem na situação. Mas a maior parte das pessoas estão tentando sair, em vez de entrar. Hagrid fica parado como um sentinela (muito alto), com o guarda-chuva dele aparentando ser mais ameaçador do que qualquer coisa rosa deveria aparentar ser. Depois de meia hora, Sirius percebe que vai ser uma espera longa, entediante, e sem ocorrências. Os Comensais da Morte não estão voltando, somente pessoas em pranto estão saindo. Merda. Lá estava ele, no escritório do Dumbledore, querendo uma briga, somente para descobrir que uma estava acontecendo o tempo todo, e que ele a perdeu. Os Aurores sempre conseguem tudo.

X

Lily fica deitada sozinha na cama. Ela não vai para o quarto do Roo, somente porque ela não pode explicar porque ela está preocupada, e precisando de conforto, sem expor a licantropia do Remus, ou a existência da Ordem. As novidades vão estar no Profeta amanhã, com certeza, mas não existem motivos para ela ter ciência disso agora. Moody disse que ele estava em um pedaço, ela se lembra, ignorando o fato que ele também disse que James precisava ver uma curandeira. Mas ele vai estar bem. Porém Sirius e Hagrid, sabem que tipo de apuros podem encontrar. E tem o Remus. Merlin, a essa hora amanhã ele já vai ter se transformado...

Ler é impossível, e dormir está fora de cogitação, então ela se levanta e caminha pela sala comunal, com o Choro do Augurey abraçado no peito.

'Meus garotos, meus garotos.' ela pensa. Por favor, não deixe que nada aconteça com os garotos dela. Embora todos sejam maior de idade, e Hagrid tenha quase 50 anos, eles ainda são os garotos dela. Ela pode ser a mais jovem, e a menor, mas algumas vezes ela gostaria de pegar todos eles e protegê-los. Colocá-los no ninho dela e ficar de guarda, pronta para mutilar qualquer um que tente machucá-los. Mas ela sabe que isso não é possível. Todos vão voar para longe e lutar.

E ela fica sozinha com um ninho vazio.

Ela sussurra e para de caminhar, e se senta em cima da mesa, apoiando o livro na mesa e encara o fogo, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. É estranhamente hipnotizante, a distrai e ao mesmo tempo a lembra do James. Quando começa a morre, ela se concentra em trazer o fogo de volta a vida. Ela observa as chamas dançarem até que quase mais nada a perturbe.

Ela é trazida de volta do transe dela com o som do retrato se fechando.

"Você está bem?" ela pergunta imediatamente, escorregando para fora da mesa, e indo abraçá-lo.

"Não tão forte, querida." ele diz, com os dentes trincados, engolindo um gemido de dor como um homem.

Ela o solta imediatamente. "Por que você não foi ver a Madame Pomfrey?"

"Porque eu achei que você seria muito mais agradável de se lidar. Vamos, me ajude a tirar essa roupa." Ele abre a capa e o retira, deixando-o cair no chão, enquanto ela começa a desabotoar a camisa dele.

"O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta, tirando a camisa de baixo pela cabeça dele, e inspecionando o dano geral. Para o alívio dela, não está tão ruim.

"Eles ainda não te contaram?"

"Sim, mas eu queria ouvir de você."

"Bem, ainda estão fazendo o inventário de tudo que perdemos. Tudo estava tão bagunçado que era difícil dizer o que está quebrado, e o que sumiu. O ataque nos pacientes e no hospital foi uma distração do objetivo verdadeiro deles. Não que isso importe. Sabia, as suas mãos estão maravilhosamente quentes."

"Eu estava sentada em frente ao fogo."

"Hmm, as suas bochechas também estão quentes." Sim, e as mãos dele estão muito frias. Mas ela não fala isso, somente continua a curá-lo. "O que você quis dizer com, não que isso importe?"

Ele suspira e apóia a cabeça dele na dela. Tentativamente, ela abaixa a varinha, e o abraça pela cintura. "O que foi?"

"Eu errei. Eu fiz o jogo deles."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu sabia o que eles estavam procurando. Eu sabia e mesmo assim... quer dizer." Ele solta a mão dela e caminha para longe. Ela vê um machucado bem feio cobrindo uma porção significante das costas dele. Ele se inclina na lareira e continua a falar.

"Eu sabia o que eles realmente queriam, então quando eu cheguei eu fui imediatamente manter guarda no estoque. O último maldito depósito de suprimentos médicos do país. Em comparação as pessoas doentes que já estão morrendo, as poções eram muito mais importantes. Eu sabia disso." Ele pausa, e Lily espera, em silêncio, ele continuar. "Eu fiquei o máximo que pude, mas eu podia ouvir os choros deles, e... Eu não sei. Eu não agüentava mais." Ele solta outro suspiro. Quando ele fala novamente, é muito mais lento dessa vez, como se estivesse falando cada palavra como se fossem uma punição. "Eu larguei o futuro promissor para salvar os casos perdidos. Justamente como eles queriam que eu fizesse. Quando eu retornei ao estoque, quase tudo tinha sido levado, ou foi destruído. De qualquer forma, os pacientes morreram. Então eles brincaram comigo como o tolo que eu sou. Eles venceram." Ele soca a lareira com os punhos. "Eu tentei salvar ambos, e acabei perdendo ambos. Se eu tivesse saído mais cedo, eu poderia ter retornado a tempo... se eu não tivesse saído, eu poderia ter mantido o estoque em segurança. Mas eu hesitei somente o tempo necessário... somente o tempo necessário... para arruinar tudo." Tão derrotado, tão quebrado, ele bate a cabeça levemente no apoio de madeira.

Lily limpa as lágrimas que James recusa chorar. O pior de todos os resultados, e James carrega o peso de tudo. E Lily sabe muito bem que não existe peso maior que a culpa. Ela ouviu o relatório, 14 curandeiros mortos, três quartos da equipe médica estava de plantão naquela noite, junto com 30 pacientes, todos mortos. O pobre Benjy Fenwick não foi o único não civil a morrer não. Outros dois foram assassinados, e quatro estão em estado crítico. Sem curandeiros ou estoque, as chances deles não são favoráveis. 46 realmente é um número muito pesado.

Eles estavam em um número inferior, eles não poderiam ter esperado sair vitoriosos. E ele não foi o único auror presente tentando defender as pessoas. Se ele tivesse ficado, ele poderia ter sido derrotado. Ele é apenas um homem, e se fosse enfrentado por vários, ele teria perdido e mesmo assim as poções teriam sido destruídas. Lily não diz isso. Ela sabe que James não teria se esquivado de uma morte nobre. Ele teria encarado-a de frente e dito, assim seja.

Ela apóia uma mão no braço nu dele, e o massageia. Fungando, ela tenta se controlar. Ela trata das costas dele e do restante dele, se ocupando com o trabalho de fazer os machucados desaparecerem até achar que pode falar sem chorar, e fazer com que ele se sinta ainda pior. Ela percebe que, mesmo depois de ter se controlado, que ela ainda não tem palavras para dizer. James não poderia ter reagido de forma diferente, e ela o ama por isso, embora as conseqüências tenham sido horríveis. Tanto a mente dele, quanto o coração dele, estavam no lugar certo, e ele só teve azar nos resultados. Não foi culpa dele.

Mas ela não se importa em falar essas coisas, porque ela sabe que não vão ajudar. James é um homem lógico, então ele já sabe disso, mas isso não importa. O que importa é a contagem de 46 mortos em St. Mungus. Nenhuma palavra pode trazê-los de volta.

A única coisa que ela pode fazer, é ficar ao lado dele. E ela faz isso, e sempre vai fazer. Quando termina o tratamento, ela beija o braço dele, antes de segurar a mão dele e guiá-lo até o quarto deles. Com todo o respeito, ela retira o cinto de duelo, e o coloca na cadeira. Ela retira a sua própria camisa, mas não se importa em vestir o pijama. O top de cetim e a saia são suficientes, e ela também não vai fazer com que James mude a calça comprida. Ela simplesmente o puxa até a cama, e apóia o rosto dele no peito dela.

Ele exala pesadamente, e ela começa a passar os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Antes dele cair no sono, ela fala que o ama, e a única resposta que obtém é uma abraço levemente mais apertado e um leve empurrão com a cabeça dele.

Mesmo depois dele cair no sono, ela espera um pouco, somente abraçando ele desse jeito. Ela sabe que eventualmente terá que sair, mas ela não agüenta deixá-lo ainda. 15 minutos viram 30, 30 minutos viram uma hora. Ela suspira e sabe que não pode ficar aqui por mais tempo. Remus está esperando.

Ela enfeitiça James para permanecer inconsciente até que ela o traga de volta. Ela não quer que ele acorde no meio da noite, e veja que ela se foi; e ela também não quer que nenhum sonho o atormente ou o puna injustamente. Ele precisa descansar, e ela não pode ficar para ter certeza que ele está descansando. Ela se veste de novo, e sabendo que ele não pode ouvir, ela o beija na testa e promete retornar na manhã.

Já na sala comunal, ela se ajoelha e retira o espelho da capa do James, e chama o Sirius.

"Cariad."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. 2 da manhã e tudo está bem." E então, ele continua, obscuramente. "Ou tão bem quanto esperado."

"E o Hagrid?"

"Está bem aqui." Sirius se vira para falar com o meio gigante. "Tem alguma palavra encorajadora para a ruiva preocupada?" Hagrid fala algo que a Lily não consegue ouvir. "Ele diz para você nunca se preocupar com nós dois. Ele está certo. Eles não vão voltar. Eles já causaram destruição demais aqui. Nós estamos saindo agora. Como ele está?"

"Dormindo. Foi uma noite difícil."

"Toma conta dele, Cariad."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Acalmada pelo menos nesse sentido, ela sai da sala comunal no caminho de Hogsmeade, levando o Choro do Augurey com ela.

.

.

.

O Cabeça de Javali ainda está aberto. Fica aberto até altas horas nos Sábados. Talvez por isso que Aberforth não tenha ido a reunião. Ela acha melhor deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos, antes de subir para ver o Remus. Espionando ele atrás do bar, ela avança, somente para ser detida no caminho. Lily não consegue entender realmente as palavras ininteligíveis que o homem está falando. A princípio ela achou que ele estava simplesmente bêbado, mas um momento depois, ela considera de isso é um tipo de mudo, como se tivesse perdido a língua, mas ela pode vê-la na boca dele. Ela já ouviu falas bêbadas suficientes no Caldeirão Furado para saber que isso é algo completamente diferente.

Aberforth vai até lá e a pega pelo ombro, levando-a para longe. "Para que você acha que um capuz serve?" ele a censura, puxando o capuz sobre o rosto dela. Enquanto ela olha no aposento fracamente iluminado, ela vê que quase todos estão com o rosto escondido pelos capuzes. Ela esqueceu, com a nova sensação de conforto que o Cabeça de Javali está trazendo, que o bar é um lugar miserável cheio de pessoas que é melhor ela nem conhecer.

Ela sussurra a história rapidamente atrás do bar, com cuidado para ninguém, exceto o dono do bar a ouça. Ela termina e Aberforth simplesmente resmunga e a libera. Enquanto ela sobe as escadas, ela sente outros olhos, alem dos dele, a seguirem. Ela treme com o frio que está sentindo, e abre a porta para cumprimentar um Remus adormecido.

Ele não se mexe, mas a respiração constante e levemente ofegante a confirmam que, pelo menos, ele ainda está vivo. Ela se senta no chão ao lado do colchão dele, com as costas batendo no colchão, enquanto abre o livro que trouxe.

"Capítulo um," ela lê em voz alta. "Sobre os olhos de todos, a magia é o dom mais ilustre que pode ser concedido a uma pessoa. A oportunidade de cultivar um dom desse, é algo que o jovem Faolan estava disposto a merecer..."

.

.

"Incerto do que deveria fazer, Faolan oferece ajudar o homem, sabendo que teria que caminhar de volta o dia inteiro, na direção da qual ele acabou de vir, o que significa que vai levar mais um dia para voltar aonde ele está agora. Dois dias se foram, mas não foram perdidos, não foram desperdiçados. Hogwarts ainda vai estar lá. Ele já está um mês atrasado; dois dias a mais farão pouca diferença."

Lily sente uma mão ser colocada no topo da cabeça dela. Ela se vira para sorrir. "Você está acordado."

"Pula para o capítulo sete." ele diz, sorrindo e falando fracamente. "É a minha parte favorita."

"Certo, mas você tem que me contar o que acontece."

"Ele leva o velho Danny de volta para a vila. Como agradecimento, Danny consegue uma carona para Faolan com um mercador no sentido norte até a nova Muralha de Hadrian. Todas as noites o rapaz, que ele aprende ser um aborto, e um filho de astrólogo sábio-"

"Um astrólogo sábio?" ela interrompe.

"Naquela época, astrologia e divinação eram disciplinas respeitadas. Os tempos mudaram e as ideologias também. De qualquer forma, ele ensina Faolan todas as noites a ler as estrelas."

Remus continua até o ponto que ele quer que ela começa. Ela abre até a página apropriada, e continua lendo por mais ou menos uma hora. Ela pára novamente, se virando para ver se o ouvinte dela caiu no sono.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" ele murmura sonolento.

"Você quer que eu vá embora, e te deixe dormir?"

"Não." Ele se acorda o suficiente para abrir os olhos e tentar sentar, somente para cair no seu travesseiro desajeitado, e suspira. Ela coloca o livro no chão ao lado dela, e estica a mão para tocar a bochecha dele, para ver se ele está febril. Está sim, está queimando a mão dela.

"Diga-me que é sempre tão ruim assim na noite anterior. Diga-me que isso é o que precede uma transformação normal."

Remus vira o rosto, com os lábios pressionados no menor sorriso piedoso. Ele não fala, provavelmente porque ele não pode dar essa tranqüilização a ela. Ela se impede de chorar, e suspeita que Remus esteja fazendo a mesma coisa.

Esse é o dia mais difícil de todos. Pela terceira vez, Lily fica em silêncio. Como o Sirius lembrando o seu momento de horror puro, James com a sua culpa insuportável, e agora Remus com a sua morte iminente. Nenhuma palavra pode fazer isso melhorar. Tudo que ela pode fazer é ficar aqui. Ela gostaria de ser um pouco mais útil.

"Os outros vão a Casa dos Gritos amanhã. Ou melhor, hoje mais tarde. Eu posso te levar até lá agora, e de dar algo para comer. Você vai dormir numa cama maior do que essa até todos chegarem."

Ele resmunga com a idéia de tanta atividade, mas balança o rosto, concordando. Encolhendo todos os suprimentos que eles haviam trazido, e colocando-os no bolso, ela coloca o capuz. Ela puxa o Remus até uma posição sentada, esperando que a tontura dele passe, até colocá-lo de pé. Ele geme mais uma vez, e Lily franze as sobrancelhas.

"Nós não precisamos caminhar, sabia. Eu posso aparatar com você."

"Não." ele fala. "Por mais que eu deteste essa idéia, eu gosto da idéia de ser esmagado ainda menos. Eu desmaiaria com a compressão nesse estado."

"Como que você quer fazer isso? Eu poderia te transfigurar em um animal menor, e te carregar."

"Isso seria sábio?"

"A prata só é perigosa para os lobisomens. Se você fosse um gato ou uma doninha, eu poderia facilmente-"

"Vamos ver até aonde eu consigo ir, ok?"

Fica provado que não é muito longe. Lily fica tão aterrorizada que os dois caiam das escadas e morram de pura falta de jeito, em vez de um destino mais cruel, que ela o levita até o último degrau.

"Coloque-me no chão. Eu não vou ser levitado para fora de um bar, como se fosse um idiota bêbado."

'É melhor ser um idiota bêbado do que um lobisomem moribundo.' ela pensa, mas mantém esse pensamento para si mesma.

Eles andam com dificuldade até a porta, que um homem encapado abre para eles, chegando para o lado para deixá-los passar. Ela pode sentir o cheiro de álcool nele, e vira o rosto para evitar contato visual.

"Obrigada." ela diz educadamente.

"Posso te ajudar, pequenina?" ele pergunta.

"Não." ela fala, quase que ferozmente, e protetoramente, coloca o máximo possível do corpo dela entre Remus e o estranho. Para o alívio dela, ele não continua, e simplesmente os deixa passar.

X

"É muito fácil manipular as pessoas boas." o Lorde das Trevas fala. Ao lado dele, o jovem Crouch sorri. Severus conclui que Potter não é tão bom quanto o Lorde das Trevas imagina, porque Snape com certeza não consegue explicar o comportamento dele. "Não podem resistir a serem heróis. Não tem nada mais previsível do que os Bons e Nobres Grifinórios." Lorde das Trevas fala, zombando.

O plano da noite foi um sucesso completo, e mesmo assim Snape tem dificuldade em engolir a sua amargura, morder a sua raiva. 'Pegue o que precisamos, destrua o restante.' Foi a ordem que ele recebeu. Como instruído, ele esperou até que o Potter saísse e entrou, pegou tudo que precisava, ou queria, e destruiu o restante. O que era muita coisa. Ele saiu, correndo para se unir aos seus companheiros das trevas, quando passou pelo Potter. Eles congelaram, parados um encarando o outro. Snape estava incapaz de erguer a varinha contra ele, com aquela magia antiga o atando a dívida dele. Ele não pode matar o Potter, não importa o quanto ele deseja. A expressão do Auror tinha tanto ódio quanto a dele, e Snape amaldiçoou a si mesmo, pensando que a morte deve ser melhor do que isso. E mesmo assim, ele ficou cheio de indignação quando Potter abaixou a varinha e o poupou.

Maldito seja! O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Por que ele não o matou? Por que ele abaixou a varinha, e continuou no caminho dele? Severus está indignado pela idéia que Potter possa ter feito isso por causa de alguma... misericórdia nobre. Ou pior, por culpa daquele desastre dos infernos no sexto ano deles. Mas mesmo isso não faz sentido. Não existe motivo nenhum pelo qual Potter deveria tê-lo deixado viver. Pelo contrário, as situações passada e presente, velhos inimigos de escola, e agora, Auror versus Comensal da Morte, é imperdoável. Potter não está atado como Snape está. Potter não tem motivo nenhum para estar endividado com ele.

Ele já odiava o homem antes desse comportamento inexplicável. O único consolo dele é em reviver o momento quando ouviu o grito doloroso de raiva do Potter, quando descobriu o que Severus havia feito com o estoque. Ele tem esperanças que Potter agora se arrependa de qualquer sentimento que possa tê-lo motivado a ter piedade.

X

Sirius coloca o espelho de volta no bolso, e se vira para o Hagrid.

"Devemos deixar esse escombro para o restante?" ele sugere.

Hagrid suspira e concorda. Eles aparatam juntos de volta a Hogsmeade, com Hagrid saindo para relatar tudo ao Dumbledore. Sirius diz que vai ficar e beber algo no Três Vassouras. Talvez ele vá... dizer oi para a Rosmerta. Melhor ainda, ele vai cumprimentar aquelas adoráveis curvas dela. Ele abre a grande porta de madeira e espia a mulher formosa secando alguns copos atrás do bar, e então retorna a neve. Ele vai ficar bêbado sozinho. Colocando o capuz, mais para combinar com a clientela local do que por um desejo de realmente se esconder, ele entra no Cabeça de Javali.

"Stout." ele pede, se sentando no bar. O homem, sentado dois bancos ao lado do dele, termina a bebida e sai. Aberforth pega o copo vazio, o limpa com uma toalha tremendamente imunda, e o enche novamente, colocando o copo na frente do Sirius. Em vez de criar caso com isso, ele simplesmente retira um lenço do bolso, e limpa o copo, antes de colocá-lo nos lábios.

Aberforth resmunga condescendentemente com essa demonstração de... higiene, Sirius imagina, mas ele não se importa. Mas ele também não se importa com o stout, mas o bebe mesmo assim.

"Qual o defeito dele?" Sirius pergunta, acenando com o rosto para um homem um pouco distante. Ele está gemendo, do jeito que um homem derrotado geme, que não se importa em ouvir a sua própria cacofonia.

"Velho Jim abriu um livro que não deveria. Tudo que ele tenta falar sai desse jeito, o problema é que ele não consegue ouvir a si mesmo. Ele acha que está falando normalmente, mas ninguém entende uma palavra do que ele quer dizer."

"Só posso simpatizar." Sirius fala baixinho, se escondendo atrás da bebida, e imagina como que Aberforth sabe disso, se o homem não pode falar por si mesmo. Depois de duas doses, e uns 50 olhares para a escada, ele aprende a ignorar os estranhos gemidos do homem. Ele só é retirado de sua bebida quando Aberforth resmunga infeliz, "Garota tola!" e sai.

Sirius, somente meio curioso, se vira para ver quem é, e o que pode ter feito para realmente retirar Aberforth de trás do bar. Ele tem uma política de se manter fora de qualquer assunto de qualquer freguês. Sirius quase bufa com um divertimento sombrios, quando ele vê. É claro que é ela. Aberforth esconde o rosto dela e a arrasta para longe do velho Jim, e permite que ela realmente fique atrás do bar. Ele duvida que a Lily tenha noção que isso é um feito. Embora ele esteja se esforçando muito para ouvir a conversa, ele não consegue ouvir nenhuma palavra.

Minutos depois, ela desaparece pelas escadas, e Sirius termina sua bebida com má vontade. "Outro."

.

.

.

"Saia." Aberforth resmunda.

"Ainda não."

"Pode ser que ela nem mesmo desça."

"Não é nela que eu estou interessado." ele diz, com os olhos grudados na escada.

"Ela te contou?"

"Não." ele diz, deixando a amargura de fora da voz, por pouco. O álcool faz que isso seja mais difícil do que o normal. "Ela não me contou. Nenhum dos dois me contou. Eu descobri por acaso." Na mente dele, ele soa petulante, e espera que ninguém mais ouça dessa forma.

"Hmm." Aberforth bufa.

"Hmm mesmo." Sirius concorda, imitando o som. Se tem algo que os marotos fazem melhor do manter os segredos deles do mundo, é em manter os segredos deles uns dos outros. Sabendo que ele está sendo repugnantemente hipócrita, ele toma outro gole da bebida que, em algum momento nas últimas três horas, começou a ter um gosto bom. Merlin (e somente Merlin) sabe que tem uma grande parte que ele não está compartilhando.

Ele é retirado de seus pensamentos, quando as pessoas que ele queria ver entram no seu campo de visão. Ela retira o feitiço de levitação, aparentemente pela insistência dele, e então cruza o bar como se ele fosse somente um bêbado que ela está ajudando a chegar em casa. Sirius se levanta para ir até os dois, e então se lembra que ele não deveria fazer isso. Tarde demais; ele já está parado no caminho deles, então ele simplesmente abre a porta, usando a maior parte da madeira para se esconder dos dois. Ambos estão encapados, então ele não pode ver seus rostos, mas ele reconhece o andar fraco do Remus em qualquer lugar. A única coisa distinguível da Lily é uma pequena mão pálida que sai da capa dela, para apoiar o seu companheiro, e um cacho do cabelo que sai de seu capuz.

E a voz dela, é claro.

"Obrigada."

"Posso te ajudar, pequenina?"

"Não." Ela abraça o Remus mais apertado, tentando manter o Sirius longe, enquanto os guia para fora.

Ela realmente não o reconheceu. Com certeza, é compreensível que ela esteja preocupada, e também não viu o rosto dele, e ele também não espera que ela se lembre do corte dessa capa bem excepcional, que ele está vestindo o dia todo, mas ele acharia que ela fosse pelo menos reconhecer a voz dele, mesmo estando um pouco alterada por causa da bebida.

Ela guia o Remus pela porta e pela rua. Ele não percebe que não fechou a porta, mas continua a olhar o progresso dos dois.

Parece que eles estão bem, até que uma nuvem se mova no céu e o luar (da lua quase cheia) atinja o Remus, fazendo com que ele colapse imediatamente na lama gelada. Lily cai ao chão junto com ele, com o capuz saindo do seu rosto, revelando seu nítido cabelo ruivo contra a neve branca, em um jeito que faz com que o Sirius se sinta... quase que como um pervertido. Olhando uma cena íntima que não deveria ser vista por ninguém.

"Codi ar ei sefyll,"_ (Levante-se)_, ela o encoraja.

O amigo dele resmunga, mas não se mexe. Lily deve ter sentido o olhar dele nela, porque o rosto dela vira, e ela o encara com o mais ardente dos olhares, antes da porta se fechar furiosamente sozinha, ou melhor, por feito da Lily. Sirius imagina porque o fogo não é verde, parece arder muito mais assustadoramente do que as chamas vermelha e laranja que se vê geralmente...

X

Tendo alimentado o Remus, e colocado ele na cama, Lily volta para o quarto dela. Ela se despe tanto quanto antes, ficando de saia e camisa, e rasteja para a cama, ao lado dele. Ela sabe que ele pode acordar no momento que ela retirar o feitiço que o mantém inconsciente, e quando ela o retirar, ela quer aparentar estar dormindo ao lado dele. Se enrolando ao lado dele, ela o retira do feitiço, e fecha os olhos.

A respiração dele se altera de repente, e ela sente ele se mover, e sabe que ele acordou. Ela fica parada ao lado dele. Ele suspira e vira para o lado dela, e ela pode sentir que ele está estudando ela. O coração dela bate forte, e ela tenta manter a respiração lenta e constante. Ele toca o rosto dela, tracejando as bochechas e queixo com um dos dedos, e então coloca a palma da mão dele no cabelo dela, ajeitando-o.

"Eu não quero que você seja outro Mungus." ele sussurra, embora isso soe para a Lily mais como uma reza desesperada. Ele a abraça e a empurra, o que ele acha ser a forma adormecida dela, para o peito dele. Ela relaxa no abraço. Levam dez minutos para ela entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Aquela noite no hospital, ele ficou dividido entre o que ele sabia que deveria fazer, e o que o coração dele o encorajou a fazer.

Em St. Mungus, ele abandonou o que ele sabia que deveria fazer, e acabou perdendo o que ele finalmente decidiu seguir. Em Hogwarts, ele encara uma luta similar. Ele lutou contra ela, tentou resistir, tentou ficar atrás daquela linha de propriedade, obediente no dever dele. No final, ele também abandonou isso, assim como fez em St. Mungus. E agora ele reza para não perder o que alcançou encarecidamente com esse sacrifício.

Lily realmente não quer acordar e sair da cama, quatro horas depois. Não somente a cabeça dela dói, como os olhos dela ardem, como se estivessem pedido para ela fechá-los novamente. Ela acordou quando James saiu para tomar banho, mas ela recusou abrir os olhos então.

"Hmm." é a resposta que ela dá, quando James balança os ombros dela.

"Vamos, Ruiva, acorda."

Ela se senta arrependidamente, e esfrega os olhos. Normalmente, se ela estivesse se sentindo tão cansada assim, ela declararia que hoje é Domingo, e portanto ela pode se dar ao luxo de dormir mais uma hora ou duas. Mas hoje não é um Domingo qualquer, e ela vai passar o máximo de tempo possível com o Remus. É quase como se ela estivesse fazendo pilhas de memórias para utilizar em caso de emergência...

X

Para a surpresa do James, ele e Lily não são os primeiros a chegar, embora cheguem cedo. Sirius está sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira.

"O pedaço de pêlo ainda está dormindo." ele diz, imediatamente.

"Como todos deveríamos estar." James diz. Lily sai, presumidamente para checar no Remus.

"O que te trás aqui tão cedo?" Sirius pergunta.

James vira o rosto, para ter certeza que Lily está fora de alcance, antes de responder. "Ela, na verdade."

"Ela te arrastou para fora da cama, foi?"

"Muito pelo contrário." ele responde, mas não esclarece. Normalmente, é uma coisa preocupante e insultante que uma mulher chame o nome de outro homem durante o sono, mas ela soou tão aterrorizada. Ela se debatia e se contorcia tanto que foi difícil segurá-la. No final, foi mais fácil acordá-la e trazê-la para cá. Do jeito que ele imagina, ou ela imaginou estar sendo atacada pelo Remus, ou o próprio Remus estava em perigo. De qualquer forma, para poupá-la do sofrimento, ele a trouxe para que ela visse que ele não vai machucá-la, ou que ele não está em perigo. Não que James se importe em ter acordado tão cedo. Ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir na noite passada, e estava ansioso para sair do castelo. Ele ainda está fugindo da culpa, e é muito mais fácil esquecer de tudo, quando está ao lado dos velhos amigos.

Um alto pop soa, e Peter de repente também está na sala.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui, tão cedo?" ele pergunta, caminhando até eles e se jogando no sofá, usando os braços como travesseiro, como se fosse dormir.

"Nós só somos tolos." Sirius ri. "Qual é a sua desculpa, amigo?"

"Falei para a mamãe que estaria trabalhando hoje, para conseguir escapar de ter que tomar café com ela e as amigas dela, então tinha que sair de casa cedo. Noite."

Sirius solta um latido de uma risada. Ele sempre achou o fato do Peter ainda morar com a mãe muito cômico. James se lembra tristemente que a sua própria mãe ia de vez em quando para os cafés da manhã da Sra. Pettigrew, os quais Peter quer tanto se livrar. Ele também os evitava no passado. Ele gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para a mãe, depois que se formou.

Inclinando o rosto na direção da porta, Sirius sai, com James bem atrás dele. O amigo pega um maço de cigarro e oferece primeiro. Ele balança o rosto, e Sirius pega um para ele, antes de guardar de volta no bolso.

"Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Pontas?"

"Engraçado, eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa."

Ele sorri. "Nunca estive melhor."

"Eu também, Almofadinhas."

Dois mentirosos. Não que eles realmente acreditem um na mentira do outro. Eles simplesmente fingem acreditar. James pensa se Peter ou Sirius vão querer conversar sobre a noite passada. Sem dúvida o Remus, quando acordar, vai querer saber, e James odeia a idéia de reviver a horrível verdade. Mas Remus é um membro da Ordem, e isso precisa ser feito.

Mas quanto mais tarde isso puder ser feito, melhor. Agora, James está ansioso para festejar com os amigos no luar. Embora ele saiba que é doloroso para o Remus, eles sempre se divertem juntos, e é justamente isso que ele precisa agora.

Eles se sentam no menor aposento. James pega a varinha, e acende a lareira, se sentando na velha cadeira. Ele nem mesmo percebe que começa a adormecer.

X

"Como que eles conseguem dormir tão facilmente?" ele sussurra para si mesmo. Ele coloca a mão na capa, e toca o cachimbo do sono destraidamente.

Ele percebe o que está fazendo, e rapidamente retira a mão, colocando-a em outro cigarro.

Sirius gasta as horas seguintes preguiçosamente. As vezes se levanta e vai até o outro aposento, para descobrir que Peter continua dormindo, de volta ao James, e então ao pé da escada que ele não sobe. Por volta de meio dia, os dois companheiros dorminhocos se levantam e eles se reúnem no mesmo aposento para continuar a conversa. As respostas e comentários do Sirius são automáticos e secos. Ele se lembra do velho Jim da noite anterior, e pensa que está sofrendo do problema oposto. Em vez de pensar sensivelmente e falar besteiras, ele está falando sensivelmente enquanto que seus pensamentos estão irreparavelmente enrolados. Merlin, ele está tão cansado...

Remus finalmente desce, com a ajudante fiel ao seu lado. Ele aparenta estar, se é que isso é possível, ainda pior do que na noite anterior, quando caiu na neve. Não é que ele esteja pálido. Talvez seja somente a imaginação do Sirius, afetada pela falta de sono, mas Remus está com uma aparência cinza, como se a prata tivesse subido a superfície, colorindo a sua pele.

Ele dá um sorriso falso, em consideração ao amigo, mas então diz, "Eu vou buscar algumas bebidas. Quem vai beber o quê? O de sempre?" Ele não se importa que seja cedo demais.

Vários murmúrios indiferentes de consentimento se seguem, e Sirius sai em uma pressa cuidadosamente escondida. Isso foi mais difícil do que ele achava que seria. Ele tinha começado a aceitar lentamente que Remus vai deixá-los, mas ele não se preparou para ver isso. Bem, ele somente tem que se controlar e parar de evitar o amigo. Enquanto ele caminha de volta, com as compras em mãos, ele pensa que se remover fisicamente não é o único jeito de evitar algo. Nesse momento ele está carregando outro método nas mãos dele.

X

"Oi, Lily. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui." Peter diz, enquanto Sirius sai. "Aluado, você perdeu uma reunião e tanto na noite passada."

James fica mais rígido com esse assunto.

"Já me contaram, Rabicho." Remus responde, indicando a Lily com a cabeça, a fonte dele.

"O Profeta vai se dar bem com essa," Peter continua. "Sem dúvida vai dizer que falha que o Ministério foi, em comparação." James daria qualquer coisa para fazer o Peter calar a boca.

Lily, que está sentada no apoio do braço da cadeira, na qual Remus colapsou, olha rapidamente para o James, antes de dizer, "Peter, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Nós todos já sabemos o que aconteceu. Vamos esquecer desse assunto por um instante, ok?"

James sente seu estômago abrir com as palavras dela, e se aquecer levemente quando ela vem se sentar ao lado dele. Ela se inclina nele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele coloca uma das mãos embaixo do cabelo dela, e fica tocando o pescoço dela e brincando com a corrente do Olho do Dragão.

X

Para o Sirius, tudo é ansioso e estranho. Ele pode ver cada olhar secreto que Lily e Remus compartilham, achando que estão carregando isso sozinhos. Pelo menos os dois conspiradores podem confortar um ao outro, mesmo que seja somente com olhares astuciosos. Quem que o Sirius tem? Para quem que ele pode olhar para ter consolo?

'Tolo,' uma voz irritada soa no fundo da mente dele. 'Você não precisa de ninguém, muito menos do conforto deles.' Ele não é um aluno da Lufa-lufa do terceiro ano. Ele não precisa conversar sobre os sentimentos deles.

Aluado está destruído por motivos óbvios (óbvios para Sirius e Lily, pelo menos). James está destruído por causa dos seus próprios motivos. Lily está destruída por causa dos dois homens. Sirius não tem dúvida que ela sabe o que está aborrecendo o melhor amigo dele, e fala para si mesmo para não ressentí-la por causa disso. Peter parece ser o único despreocupado. É impressionante que ninguém tenha percebido a tensão completa e estranha que reina no aposento, mas talvez eles estejam achando que são os seus próprios nervos agitados.

Ele amaldiçoa o colar, que o deixou tão desequilibrado que ele imagina quanto tempo vai levar até que ele encontre aquele equilíbrio dormente novamente. Não que isso vá mudar a situação atual. Ele provavelmente estaria tão perdido em como que deve reagir, mesmo se estivesse no seu estado normal. Ele imagina se esse não é o motivo real pelo qual ele não está contando a verdade aos outros. Ele não conseguiria encará-la. Ele não sabe o que faria, caso remus olhasse para ele daquele jeito. Ele admira como que a Lily faz isso. Ele se lembra de antes, quando ela mal conseguia lidar com os seus próprios sentimentos, e agora ela está pegando os sentimentos do mundo todo. Se ele não estivesse preocupado com Remus, ele se envergonharia do dia anterior. Maldito colar.

A tarde se arrasta agonizantemente. Todo mundo faz o seu papel. James está atuando como Pontas, Auror e Professor de Hogwarts. Remus está atuando como Aluado, lobisomem, sempre desse jeito antes de suas transformações. Peter está atuando como Rabicho. Isso não é novidade nenhuma, Peter está sempre fingindo ser Rabicho. E Sirius está atuando como Almofadinhas. Ele não sabe quem diabos essas pessoas deveriam ser. E Lily, que sabe exatamente quem ela deveria ser. Ela não está atuando. Sim, ela está escondendo coisas, mas ela não se esconde. E por que ela deveria se esconder? Primeiro ela era somente a mascote, e agora... ela é quase que a cola que mantém essas pessoas unidas. Ele vê isso nos olhos do James e do Remus. Ele não ousa se olhar no espelho para inspecionar os seus próprios olhos, com medo de ter o mesmo olhar dependente e agradecido.

Ele se endurece internamente.

"É melhor você ir, amor." James diz para ela. Ainda falta uma hora, mas ninguém pensa na precipitação dele. Ele a quer segura dentro do castelo muito antes do Remus se transformar, e por motivos óbvios.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde." ela diz ao Remus, antes de sair. Eles compartilham um olhar final, com as mesmas expressões de incerteza, perguntando a mesma pergunta. Será que ela vai mesmo?

Sirius detecta lágrimas perigosas se aproximando. Se ela começar a chorar, então tudo vai ser revelado, Remus terá que se explicar e isso vai deixar a situação emocional, e muito mais difícil de se lidar. Ele a segura pelo cotovelo e a arrasta para fora do quarto.

"Melhor você ir, pequenina." ele sussurra. "Nós continuamos daqui."

A testa dela se enruga ligeiramente, enquanto balbucia as palavras 'pequenina' para si mesma. Os olhos dela se arregalam em uma compreensão repentina. "Sirius, você..."

"Vá." Ele fecha a porta, vira de costas para ela e focaliza a atenção no Aluado.

"Um brinde!" Ele grita aleatoriamente. "Um brinde! Ao Aluado!" ele diz, erguendo seu copo. Remus parece assustado por poucos instantes, antes de erguer o seu próprio copo, para fazer o brinde dele.

"Ao Rabicho!"

Peter levanta seu copo e diz, "Ao Almofadinhas!"

"E ao Pontas!" Sirius continua.

"Aos Marotos!" James fala forte.

"Aos Marotos!" todos ecoam com entusiasmo, antes de engolirem as bebidas.

X

Oh, é excruciante. Se transformar nunca foi uma experiência indolor, mas o próprio sangue dele parece queimar embaixo da pele. Ele uiva como jamais uivou antes, que nem chega perto de expressar esse tormento.

Depois de se transformar completamente em um lobisomem, ele colapsa no chão, e o fogo se transformou em chumbo derretido, o prendendo no chão enquanto queima as suas veias. Ele não sente a necessidade de caçar, de atacar. Ele não quer fazer mais nada, exceto dormir, ou morrer. Cada respiração é um esforço doloroso, e ele se sente como se cada inalação fosse uma batalha vencida em uma guerra na qual ele vai perder. É só questão de tempo.

A morte, Remus pensa, está extraordinariamente clara. A dor é inacreditável, sim, mas a mente dele está mais lúcida do que jamais esteve durante uma transformação. Até mais. Parece que agora ele é simplesmente um humano em um corpo de lobo. Em um corpo caído e desgastado pela dor. A prata é fatal para o corpo do lobo, mas a mente do homem não é afetada. É um conforto para ele saber que, no final, ele realmente é Remus Lupin afinal, não o lobisomem.

Outra respiração. Os pulmões dele doem, queimam, fica mais difícil. Pontas está olhando para ele estranho, confuso. Rabicho tenta encorajá-lo a se levantar. Impossível. Almofadinhas, entretanto, somente se deita no chão ao lado dele; apoiando sua cabeça nas patas cruzadas, soltando um choramingo nada característico. Remus também choraminga, tanto reclamando da dor, como em gratitude pela compreensão do Sirius. É realmente tudo que ele precisa.

Uma hora se passa, e ele está surpreso de ter chegado tão longe, mas ele sabe que não deve demorar muito. Ele mal percebe a dor agora, nesse ponto é somente uma escuridão que o envolve. Começou nas extremidades dele, nos cantos da visão dele, e começa a se fechar até o restante dele. Pontas se deita sem jeito do outro lado do Remus, e Rabicho se curva na frente deles. Rabicho nunca, jamais se permitiu chegar tão perto a boca dele, mas é óbvio agora que eles sabem que algo está terrivelmente errado.

E mesmo assim não está errado. Está incrivelmente certo. É desse jeito que deve ser, com os amigos dele ao seu lado. O último pensamento dele é que, depois dessa noite ele não vai ser mais uma carga para os amigos que ele ama tanto, e é tão desmerecedor.

X

Lily não dorme nada. Ela fica sentada no quarto dela, mexendo nas mãos, se balançando para frente e para trás, imaginando com cada hora que se passa se Remus ainda está vivo. Tudo que ela colocou no estômago nesse dia retornou, até mais. Mas ela não chora. Ela não vai chorar até...

Ela espera que aquele momento nunca chegue. Ela se levanta e começa a andar em círculos. Quando a sala comunal ficar muito limitada, ela começa a caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, patrulhando os velhos corredores, como tinha feito quando era monitora.

"Menos 20 pontos da Corvinal!" Normalmente ela teria teria sido mais frouxa, já que não faz tanto tempo que o horário de recolher começou. "Desculpa." ela diz. "Tomem de volta os pontos, e vão para os seus dormitórios. Rapidamente e silenciosamente, por favor." Não tem porque descontar a raiva dela nas pessoas inocentes. Bem, quase inocentes.

"Srta. Evans."

"Oh, boa noite, Sr. Nicholas." ela cumprimenta o fantasma que está flutuando pelo caminho dela.

"Posso lhe informar que você está aparentando estar um pouco fora de si essa noite? Talvez você gostaria de uma companhia na sua patrulha?"

Ela considera essa oferta, depois de ter a primeira vontade injusta de falar para ele deixá-la sozinha (no jeito mais educado o possível, é claro). Talvez um pouco de companhia de alguém que não esteja vivo seja bom para ela. Ela não sabe se é o frio por estar tão próxima de uma aparição, mas ela sente um tipo de calmaria entorpecida começar a acalmar ela. Ela deixa que a última fofoca passe direto por ela, secretamente em descrença que como que esse tipo de trivialidade importe para algumas pessoas. Eles não conhecem o Remus, mas com certeza ouviram sobre o ataque em St. Mungus ontem? Ainda não saiu no Profeta? Ou Nicholas está sendo estranhamente bondoso. Bem, Nick sempre é bondoso, mas será que esse tipo de banalidade é um tipo de consideração com ela? Será que ele está evitando assuntos mais pesados de propósito? Será que ele está simplesmente fazendo-a se lembrar das coisas pequenas?

Ela percebe que ele fez uma pergunta. "O quê? Desculpa."

"Sem problema. Eu estava pensando com quem você vai ao baile."

"Você realmente precisa perguntar?"

"Ah, Rupert Ferris?"

"Ele mesmo."

"E vocês não estão... quer dizer, de que forma que ele..."

"Nós somos amigos, Nick."

"Oh, é claro que eu sei disso, Srta. Evans." ele diz, erguendo seu nariz no ar, o que não somente dá a impressão que ele não sabia, mas que também causou isso. "Mas todos os outros fantasmas acham que vocês dois vão voltar a ficarem juntos."

"Eu posso te garantir que isso não vai acontecer." ela diz cansadamente. Ela já teve essa conversa com praticamente todas as garotas do ano dela. "Nós mal fomos um casal, para começo de conversa."

Ela gosta de pensar naqueles dias como um experimento falho e tolo, porém agradável. Rupert não foi feito para relacionamentos, e Lily não estava em um estado para estar em um, já que estava em negação e estava com as emoções destruídas naquela época. Isso foi algo que ela não superou até esse ano, para falar a verdade, quando James forçou isso dela. O relacionamento dela e do Rupert era somente a amizade de sempre deles, incluindo andar de mãos dadas e fazer outros tipos de atividades que se faz quando se tem 15 anos de idade. Não foi estranho, mas nenhum dos dois achou que era incrivelmente gratificante. Era como... bem... era como beijar o melhor amigo dela. Na época, foi um grande consolo, ser constantemente lembrada de que alguém ainda se importa. Mas eles saíram daquela fase, quando Lily se recuperou e Rupert amadureceu. Nada mesmo mudou até o sétimo ano, quando ela se mudou para o dormitório da monitora chefe, e ficou separada dos seus amados Grifinórios.

Pela primeira vez, Sr. Nicholas começa a falar sobre o passado dele, o primeiro e único amor dele. Lily ouve cada palavra pela primeira vez. Essa história é hesitante, e ele pára constantemente para encontrar as palavras corretas para se expressar. Lily suspeita que é a primeira vez que ele esteja contando essa história. É muito comum que as pessoas contem segredos para os fantasmas, porque eles 'não estão realmente aqui', mas mesmo eles precisam contar segredos de vez em quando. Não é como se eles não tivessem os seus próprios problemas. Na verdade, já que eles são fantasmas, eles devem ter muitos problemas inacabados. Com certeza não existe ninguém que precise conversar tanto quanto um fantasma.

Então ela ouve e ouve, seguindo os pés dela pelo castelo enquanto as horas passam mais e mais. Ela é grata por cada minuto que Sr. Nicholas fala, pela sua presença fria e calmante. Ela pode ver a sua própria respiração, mas isso não importa. Ela não está mais doente de tanta preocupação. De algum jeito, conversar com alguém que já morreu faz com que ela se sinta melhor. Ela não sabe porque, ela faria qualquer coisa para manter o Remus nesse mundo, se ele ainda estiver nesse mundo; a mente dela se esquiva desse pensamento, e ela continua na linha de pensamento. Remus vai ter uma morte muito melhor do que os assassinos dele gostariam. Se ele viver...

Oh, por favor, deixe-o viver.

O amanhecer começa a aparecer, iluminando o céu fracamente, mas Lily, que estava esperando por isso, percebe a mudança quase que imperceptível. Incapaz de esperar mais tempo, ela sai correndo do castelo na direção da Casa dos Gritos, chegando completamente esgotada e ofegante.

Ali estão eles, todos eles, deitados no chão e aparentemente dormindo. Um grande cachorro, um cervo, e um rato, deitados em um círculo em volta do Remus. Não de um corpo de um lobo, mas o corpo nu e trêmulo de um homem. Ela somente fica parada recuperando o fôlego perdido na corrida, e retirado dela ao ver essa cena na frente dela.

Indulgentemente, ela deixa uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha, de puro alívio, antes de tirar a capa que está enfeitiçada para aquecer, e jogá-la sobre ele. Ele pára de tremer e Lily, olhando em volta para todos eles, simplesmente se une a eles no chão, ao lado do Remus e no centro do círculo. Em paz, ela finalmente cai no sono.

.

.

.

Lily acorda algumas horas depois, e olhando em volta, ela vê que todos os garotos ainda estão dormindo em volta dela. Ela estuda o rosto do Remus. Ele está vivo. Ela não sabe como que foi ruim, mas isso não importa agora. O que importa, é que ele sobreviveu. Ela sorri e fecha os olhos novamente. Ela está quase dormindo, ou talvez ela já estivesse dormindo e foi simplesmente acordada pelo barulho. Ela se senta e vê o Sirius, agora humano, olhando para eles. Os olhos dele estão congelados. Ele não mostra nenhum sinal de alívio, ou alegria, arrependimento, raiva, qualquer coisa. Ele somente está parado aqui, estudando, antes de caminhar na direção da porta, pegar a capa dele e sair. Ela encara a porta pela qual ele sumiu por um tempo, mas decide que deve deixá-lo sozinho.

Com cuidado, ela balança o braço do Remus. Ele solta um murmúrio fraco e ela o balança novamente. Os olhos dele se abrem languidamente, e quando ficam em foco ele sorri fracamente. Tendo a certeza que a capa está segura em volta dele, ela o levita com a varinha e o leva até o quarto, colocando-o na cama com carinho.

"O chão não pode ser bom para você."

"Se eu pude lidar com aquilo, eu posso lidar algumas poucas horas no chão."

"Eu acho que você merece um pouco de conforto, Remus." Ela beija a testa dele. "Descansa um pouco. Eu volto mais tarde para ver como você está."

"Obrigado." ele diz, mexendo a própria mão para segurar a dela. "Obrigado."

"Obrigada você." ela fala, e pensa que agora é um momento apropriado para o famoso abraço 'eu-estou-feliz-que-você-não-morreu'.

Voltando para o andar de baixo, ela acorda James e Peter.

"Aonde está o Aluado?" James pergunta, imediatamente depois de se transformar de volta.

"Ele está lá em cima, dormindo."

"Ele está bem?"

"Sim, agora ele só precisa de descanso."

"O que foi aquilo?" Peter pergunta. "Ele nunca ficou daquele jeito antes."

"Ele estava doente, ele vai melhorar." ela diz, deixando a explicação desse jeito. "James, nós devemos voltar ao castelo."

"Aham." Estranho, o cabelo do James não tem a aparência bagunçada que geralmente tem quando ele sai da cama. Ela gosta daquele jeito, e então bagunça um pouco por ele. Ele sorri e segura a mão dela. "Até mais, Pete."

"Tchau Peter."

"Até."

James e Lily pegam a passagem para voltar ao castelo. Surpreendentemente, ele não faz nenhuma pergunta sobre o Remus, nem ao menos menciona o Remus, ou a lua cheia, ou qualquer coisa. Ele fica calado o tempo todo.

Mas ele aperta a mão dela, e ela aperta a dele de volta.

Recentemente, todos sofreram tanto individualmente. James, Remus, Sirius, e ela mesma. E embora o mundo continue a desmoronar em volta deles, pelo menos eles ainda estão juntos...

XXXXX

AN: Alcançamos a autora no próximo capítulo. Querem ele até o final do ano??? Então, já sabem... deixem review... Eu sei que é final de ano, todo mundo está ocupado com preparações de Natal (sou só eu que odeio essa época do ano??? Todo lugar q vc vai está lotado, todo mundo está correndo, etc, etc, etc...), mas não custa deixar um review, certo? :)


	65. 62: Importância de Ficar de Boca Fechada

**_A Cada Outra Meia Noite_**

**_Capítulo 62 – A Importância de Ficar de Boca Fechada_**

Já que ele havia cancelado as aulas naquela manhã, eles tem mais ou menos uma hora sozinhos, antes que as obrigações do dia os chame. James está grato só por desatar disso tudo. O fiasco de St. Mungus realmente sumiu da mente dele, durante aquelas horas que ele passou na Casa dos Gritos, mas agora está de volta, pesando tão pesado quanto antes, se misturando com um tipo de pânico retroativo. Ele sabe com uma certeza aterrorizadora que eles quase perderam o Remus na noite passada, embora ele não saiba como ou porquê.

"Me abraça?" ele pergunta. James fica um pouco assustado. Ela nunca utilizou palavras para pedir algo desse tipo antes. Ele só a encara por um instante, imaginando se a ouviu corretamente. Os olhos dela estão com uma coloração verde brilhante. "Por favor?"

"É claro." ele diz, saindo de transe e dando dois passos para a frente, e a puxando para ele. Ele imagina quanto que ele realmente conhece essa garota nos braços dele. Ou melhor, a quanto tempo que ela sabia. Se lembrando disso, o pesadelo da noite anterior faz muito mais sentido agora. Obviamente ela sabia de alguma coisa, algo que ela e o Remus não compartilharam. Refletindo nisso, ele conclui que Sirius também deve ter sabido, já que chegou na Casa dos Gritos antes dele e da Lily.

Estranhamente, ele não está furioso com ela, por esconder isso dele. É claro, isso pode ter algo a ver com as lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos dela, que fazem com que seja difícil ele ficar chateado com qualquer coisa, muito menos com ela.

"Eu posso fazer alguma coisa?" ela pergunta, retirando-o das suas divagações mentais.

"O quê?"

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para você. Qualquer coisa. Só me diga o quê." Ela pisca para ele, e James não consegue fazer nada, exceto piscar de volta. Essa é a forma dela se desculpar por esconder tudo?

Ele não faz idéia de que tipo de trabalho que ele possa dar para ela, então ele faz a única coisa na qual consegue pensar.

X

Os lábios da Lily ainda estão formigando, quinze minutos depois que a aula de Transfiguração começou. Ela tem que trabalhar para esconder seu sorriso. Não somente Remus está vivo, e aparentemente vai permanecer dessa forma, mas aquela meia hora com James parece ter erguido o ânimo dela a um nível que ela não sentiu faz muito tempo. Será que ela é tão animalesca que algo completamente físico possa fazer com que ela se sinta tão exultante assim? Ela não sabe, mas ela não vai se importar se ele a beijar daquela forma mais freqüentemente.

Entretanto, seu humor glorioso de alívio eufórico não dura muito tempo. Depois da aula, McGonagall informa para ela e o Rupert sobre uma reunião de professores de emergência hoje a noite, no escritório do Diretor. Descendo as escadas, Rupert conta para ela que o incidente de St. Mungus apareceu no Profeta de Domingo, só que a Lily não estava por perto para ler. Ela não se esforça para explicar o paradeiro dela, somente diz que está feliz por não ter estado presente no meio do pânico. Ótima Monitora Chefe que ela é.

Lily não vai para o Salão Principal para almoçar, e sim para as cozinhas. Roo decide acompanhá-la, o que a dificulta em realizar o propósito pelo qual ela foi até a lá.

"Poppy," ela diz, se agachando, "Posso falar com você?"

"Sim, é claro, Srta." a elfa diz. Lily se inclina e sussurra, esperando que o Rupert (que está, sem sucesso, tentando agir como se não estivesse tentando ouvir a conversa) não a ouça.

"Desculpa, mas será que você pode me fazer outro favor? Eu me sinto terrível por ficar te pedindo favores, mas realmente eu só confio em você."

As orelhas da elfa estremecem, mas ela se proíbe de reagir mais abertamente com essa demonstração de afeto.

"Eu preciso que você retorne a Casa dos Gritos, e cheque no homem que está ali. Ele ainda está muito doente. Leve alguma coisa para ele comer e beber. Eu espero você voltar."

Poppy acena com o rosto determinadamente. Já que é quase hora do almoço, a comida já está pronta, então ela foi ainda mais rápida que o normal. Ela sai com um POP, e somente então Lily olha em volta, procurando o que vai comer. Roo imediatamente finge estar muito interessado na sua sopa.

Poppy faz o relatório quando aparata de volta.

"Poppy acordou ele, Srta."

"Tudo bem. Como ele está?"

"Eu perguntei no nome da Srta.., e ele disse que está bem, mas Poppy acha que não, Srta."

"Bem, eu não imagino que ele esteja completamente curado." ela diz, mais para si mesma do que para a elfa. "Como que ele está, comparando com a última vez que você o viu?"

"Eu não sei, Srta. Ele está na cama e parece sonolento, como da última vez."

"Muito bem. Você poderia falar para ele que eu vou lá hoje a tarde?"

"Agora mesmo, Srta."

Poppy desaparece antes mesmo da Lily poder falar obrigada.

X

James vai para o escritório dele durante o almoço, com uma cópia do Profeta em uma das mãos, e o espelho na outra. Decidindo ler o jornal mais depois, ele chama o amigo.

"Sirius?"

"Sim?" Sirius parece estar exausto, mas aliviado, o que convence o James que Sirius realmente sabe de algo sobre o Remus.

"Você estava dormindo?"

O amigo ri misteriosamente. "Se ao menos. O que foi?"

"Você sabia? Você sabia, certo." Ele não precisa elaborar o que ele sabia.

Sirius suspira em uma forma que parece um gemido, "Ela te contou?"

"Não. Só tive a impressão que eu era o único no escuro ontem..."

Ele dá um sorriso amargurado. "Só para você saber, eles também não me contaram."

"Te contaram o quê? O que aconteceu ontem a noite, e o que todos estão escondendo de mim?" James pergunta, perdendo a paciência. "E não seja gentil."

Sirius ergue as sobrancelhas de forma divertida e diz simplesmente, "Muito bem. O SCDDHB tentou matar o Aluado." Ele pausa por um instante. "E quase que tiveram sucesso." ele continua, como uma reflexão tardia.

James pára e encara o amigo por um instante. Talvez Sirius deveria ter sido levemente mais gentil, em vez de jogar essa informação pesada no colo dele. Leva um tempo para ele encontrar a língua.

"Merlin." ele respira. "Por que ele não contou para a gente?"

"Não sei. Talvez ele ficou de boca fechada porque não queria que nos preocupássemos. Eu acho que ele não achava que fosse viver até a Lua Cheia, muito menos que fosse sobreviver a própria Lua Cheia."

"O que- Como?"

"Pelo pouco que eu ouvi, foi envenenamento por prata."

"Merlin." James xinga mais uma vez. "Como que ela ficou sabendo?"

Sirius balança os ombros. "Não faço idéia."

"Eu vou perguntar isso para ele agora."

"Ele deve ter tido motivos próprios para não contar, Pontas." Sirius avisa.

"O que quer que seja, é estúpido." James diz furiosamente, já se levantando para ir imediatamente até a Casa dos Gritos.

"Sim, o orgulho é uma coisa muito tola. Por favor, vá e brigue com ele. Eu ouso dizer que vai ser uma tarefa bem fácil, já que ele está fraco e debilitado."

Merda. James pára e se senta. Já que provou seu ponto de vista, Sirius continua. "Deixe-o descansar em paz. Talvez o pequeno bola de pêlo vai fazer a coisa decente eventualmente, e nos contar."

"Você viu como que ele estava mal na noite anterior. Ele não pode ficar na Casa dos Gritos sozinho, se ele foi envenenado. Ele precisa de ajuda."

"E ele tem tido ajuda..." Sirius fala suavemente, recuperando a sua arrogância irritante de sempre. "Você não acha que a sua Ruivinha não estava indo na Casa dos Gritos, e ao Cabeça de Javali, toda vez que você virava as costas, não é?"

"Cabeça de Javali?"

"Aberforth sabe. É aonde ele estava, pelo que eu sei."

'Ah,' James pensa. As coisas estão fazendo muito mais sentido agora. Ele contempla se foi ou não muito prematuro em perdoá-la hoje de manhã, por ter escondido coisas dele... de novo. "Malditos sejam os dois."

"Você está certo, Pontas, mas sendo justo com a mulher, ela tentou convencer o Remus a contar. Ela só ficou de boca fechada porque ele insistiu."

"Como que você sabe disso tudo? O que você fez, ouviu atrás da porta?"

"Na verdade, sim."

"Oh." James fica ligeiramente surpreso pela resposta tão simples. "Mas ela poderia ter me contado."

"E trair a confiança do Remus? Isso seria muito improvável, você não acha?"

"Sim, mas--" James bagunça o cabelo. A tranqüilidade perpétua do amigo dele é irritante de vez em quando. "Por que você ficou de boca fechada?"

Sirius simplesmente balança os ombros.

X

Muito tempo depois que ele parou de falar com o Sirius pelo espelho, ele pega o Profeta Diário. O nome dele, assim como a falha dele, não são mencionados especificamente, o que ele se sente culpado por estar grato. Ele sabe, e isso já é ruim o bastante. Ele não quer que o resto do mundo saiba que ele os decepcionou. Os alunos dele o admiram, mas e se eles soubessem que o Auror colocado aqui para protegê-los, é tão eficiente quanto uma varinha sem núcleo. A simples aparência de segurança. Ele é uma marionete, o espantalho do Ministério colocado em Hogwarts. Ele joga o papel de volta na mesa, e coloca o rosto nas mãos. Enquanto a luz da tarde brilha pela janela aberta no quarto, ele sente uma sombra cair entre as idéias e a realidade. Elas ficam aquém das expectativas. Quanto que é difícil realmente ter sucesso com qualquer coisa que envolva Voldemort. Ele tenta e tenta ser esse Auror incrível, que as pessoas o vêem como, mas mesmo assim, no final, ele não é nada além de um homem vazio. Ele abaixa a cabeça na mesa, tentando ignorar os ecos dos gritos na memória dele.

Ele ouve um som, um som real dessa vez, não somente uma lembrança. Ele não se mexe. Ele pode dizer quem é pelo jeito que ela vira a maçaneta da porta do escritório dele. Mãos afeiçoadas mexem rapidamente no cabelo dele, antes de abraçarem os ombros dele, puxando-o para um abraço por trás. A respiração dela aquece o ouvido dele.

"Não é culpa sua." ela sussurra, virando o Profeta de tal forma que a foto da Marca das Trevas acima do Hospital dos Bruxos não esteja mais visível. "Nós não somos tão sortudos. Se isso fosse culpa de um homem e de seu único erro, então nós não estaríamos nessa situação desesperadora na qual estamos. Você," ela acaricia o rosto dele com o dela. "Querido, não pode se permitir pensar que você é inútil. Você faz tanta coisa para tantas pessoas. Ninguém esquece disso, exceto você."

E então aqui está ela, o remembral pessoal dele. Ele inclina para trás, e estica os braços pelo peito, para cobrir os braços dela com os dele. A voz dela no ouvido dele, a sensação do peito dela pressionado nas costas dele, e os braços dela envolvendo os dele, têm o maior efeito relaxante inexplicável. Não retira muita dor, mas fica muito mais fácil respirar. E ele deveria estar chateado com ela, por quê?

Ele suspira. "Nós temos aula em 10 minutos." ele diz, com arrependimento. Ele é tomado por uma vontade que ele não sente desde quando eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. De levar ela para longe, e mantê-la só para ele. Mas isso não é possível. Ele tem que compartilhar ela com o resto do mundo. Nesse momento, ela tem Feitiços. É impressão dele, ou é sempre Feitiços? Parece que ela tem mais horas nessa matéria do que com qualquer outra, e é sempre essa matéria que continua a arruinar as coisas para ele. Se essa não fosse a matéria predileta dela, ele a mandaria abandoná-la.

"Eu sei. Eu só vim te dizer que eu vou ver o Remus depois da minha aula hoje de tarde." Ah sim, é sobre isso que ele deveria estar chateado. Oh, certo.

"Temos reunião dos professores depois do jantar."

"Eu sei. McGonagall me disse. Eu volto a tempo. Sem dúvida alguma." ela diz, e sem ao menos ela girar a varinha, o jornal desaparece com um CRACK. Os braços dela permanecem seguros envolvendo os dele.

O som de jovens vozes conversando se misturam ao som de cadeiras se arrastando, enquanto os alunos começam a entrar na sala de aula. Ele sente um pânico momentâneo.

"Você está com a capa?"

"Sim, a vesti até aqui."

"Bom." Ele se levanta, e os braços dela o soltam. Ele gostaria que tivesse a beijado, antes dos alunos chegarem. Agora com eles no aposento ao lado… simplesmente não é uma opção. Alguém poderia pensar que com aquela atividade deles nessa manhã, que isso não importa, mas quando ela desaparece embaixo da capa e o deixa sem ao menos uma bitoca, ele se sente estranhamente destituído. Enquanto ela sai, ele sente como se ela não estivesse somente saindo do quarto, mas se afastando. Se afastando dele.

Ele balança a cabeça. Isso é somente uma paranóia pós-Mungus. Ele não vai perdê-la.

Mesmo com essa lógica, ele se vê caminhando na direção da Casa dos Gritos, depois de sua última aula, ignorando seu estômago que ronca sem parar, para tristeza do órgão. Ele volta a roncar quando vê a cesta de comida na mesa. Ele pega um sanduíche antes mesmo de falar oi para eles. Correção, para qualquer um deles. Têm mais do que os dois que ele esperava.

"Que bom vê-lo aqui." Sirius diz, de forma relaxada.

James engole a mordida, antes de dar um alegre, "Oi." Então ele caminha até a Lily, que está sentada na cama ao lado do Remus, e a beija. "Oi para você, coração."

"Olá, querido." ela diz, limpando o que aparece ser um pedaço de alface do rosto dela, remanescente do gesto afeiçoado dele.

Ele sorri envergonhadamente. "Oops." Lily simplesmente balança os ombros e coloca o pedaço na boca.

Sirius faz um som de nojo, e então rola os olhos murmurando algo que soa muito como 'amor' em um tom de desdém. Lily, que abraçou o James pela perna, o solta e caminha lentamente até o Sirius, com um brilho maroto no olhar.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, observando a aproximação dela com desconfiança.

"O que foi que você disse, Sirius? Eu acho que não te ouvi direito."

Sirius fecha o rosto amargamente, vendo aonde isso vai dar, e nenhum pouco satisfeito com o prospecto de ser sacaneado. Lily somente sorri mais ainda.

"Porque parece que você disse amor." ela continua.

"Pode ser." ele responde friamente.

"Agora, por que você falaria algo desse tipo?" ela pergunta, sentando no colo dele.

"Eu estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta." ele continua, olhando-a com desaprovação. "Me lembrando, eu vejo que foi uma idéia muito ruim." Sirius está quase que com uma cara completamente fechada, e está sentado completamente reto no assento. Lily ignora isso completamente, e continua, para a diversão e fascinação dos outros dois homens no quarto. Sirius quase sempre é quem sacaneia, e muito raramente é a pessoa a ser sacaneada. James tem que admitir que isso não combina com ele. Entretanto, ver a Lily continuar mais ainda compensa a sensação de falta de jeito que ele está sentindo pelo Sirius.

"Digna-se a nos conceder um pouco de seu conhecimento arrogante? Diga-nos, Senhor Black, então o que é o amor?"

"Uma maldita chateação, isso que sim." Ele a empurra para trás, se levanta da cadeira, e coloca uma distância de meio quarto entre eles, cutucando no casaco e limpando poeiras não existentes.

Lily cai na gargalhada. "Oh Sirius, você deveria ter visto o seu rosto!"

Um instante de embaraço chocado passa pela expressão dele, antes dele mudar para uma desaprovação irritada, porém tolerante. "Eu não estou me divertindo." ele diz calmamente.

Lily, ainda rindo um pouco, caminha até ele. "Desculpa." ela diz, com um abraço de desculpas, que ele permite condescendentemente. "Mas foi uma pergunta honesta." ela diz, olhando para ele.

X

Como que ele deveria saber o que é o amor? Mas então ele considera o assunto por alguns poucos momentos, ou talvez ele esteja considerando a cor dos olhos dela, e uma resposta escorrega pelos lábios dele.

"Amor é ficar de boca fechada." Ele pára depois de um instante de reflexão dessas palavras aparentemente aleatórias. Decidindo que essas palavras são de alguma forma muito verdadeiras, ele continua, "Não é?"

Algo pisca nos olhos da Lily. Sirius lê isso instantemente como culpa, e pula na oportunidade de virar isso contra ela. Somente Merlin sabe o que o possuiu quando ele decidiu respondê-la verdadeiramente, mas se ela acha que isso foi uma pontada sobre o segredo dela com o Remus, e quem sabe o que mais, ele vai tomar muita vantagem disso.

"E eu devo dizer," ele continua, maliciosamente. "Que você está com uma aparência adorável ultimamente."

Ela se afasta dele, como se suas palavras perspicazes a tivessem realmente machucado. Murmurando desculpas rápidas, dizendo algo sobre encontrar com o Ferris, ela sai pela porta antes que qualquer um deles possam falar para ela ficar.

Não que o Sirius fosse falar isso. Ele a vê voar com alívio. Mas isso ainda deixa os outros dois, que agora estão olhando para ele com expressões nada bondosas. Isso vai precisar de uma fuga de arte. Nesse momento, todos sabem o que aconteceu de verdade, mas Remus ainda não tem ciência que os amigos sabem mais do que ele está deixando aparentar. Se Sirius conseguir, ele gostaria de manter isso desse jeito. Por quê? Bem, como ele já explicou tão eloqüentemente, manter a verdade dolorosa longe das pessoas é a melhor maneira de se mostrar que se importa. Ou não mostrar, como é o caso agora.

"Não vão conseguir nada olhando de cara feia para mim. Se vocês querem falar algo, então falem." ele comenta casualmente. Nem James ou Remus falam nada. Sirius levanta as sobrancelhas, os convidando. Quando nenhum dos dois comenta nada (porque eles não podem falar nada sem se revelarem), eles param de olhar de cara feia e caem em um silêncio mal humorado.

'A verdade vai te libertar, porra nenhuma.' Sirius pensa. Por experiência própria, a verdade só te deixa em mais e mais apuros. Uma calúnia bem arrumada é a melhor opção. A simples, efetiva, e (na opinião do Sirius), nada apreciada, mentirinha. Lily provavelmente é a única, além dele, que entende a sua importância, e a valoriza tanto quanto o Sirius, mas ele a fez correr.

"Não se importem com a garota, ela vai ficar bem. É só uma piadinha entre nós dois. Agora, deixando todas as trivialidades de lado-" Ele coloca de lado as pequenas coisas como amor, segredos, e experiências de quase morte, com uma mão descuidada, e captura a atenção total deles com a próxima fala. "Amanhã tem outra reunião. Não creio que você esteja se sentindo bem para ir, Aluado?"

Remus fica pálido só em pensar, mas Sirius não sabe dizer se é com o prospecto de se misturar com o tipo de homens que acabaram de tentar matar ele, ou a atividade em geral. Provavelmente ambos. Mas tudo bem, ele não está pedindo para ele se juntar. Ele quer ir nessa reunião sozinho.

"Está tudo bem, Aluado. Eu consigo ir sozinho. Só queria que você tivesse conhecimento."

James não diz nada, mas uma covinha se forma na sua bochecha direita, o que significa que ele está mordendo mais uma vez o interior da boca dele, para se impedir de falar alguma coisa.

"Pontas, eu posso pelo menos utilizar um pouco desse sangue de Black meu. Vai ficar tudo bem. Aluado, fala para ele que não é nada, exceto bebida e bruxos velhos, que na maior arte do tempo só conversam sobre coisas nada interessantes."

"Isso é verdade." Remus diz, justamente.

"Eu só sou um par de ouvidos. Naturalmente, eu não planejo fazer nada." Outra mentirinha conveniente.

É claro que depois de ouvir uma certa conversa no Cabeça de Javali na quinta a noite, Sirius fez o máximo de pesquisa o possível na SCDDHB. Mais de um nome lhe chama a atenção, mas no momento que ele cruza por Henry Bright, tudo faz sentido. Sirius se lembra do James reclamar como que Rabicho o deixou em apuros, por (entre várias outras travessuras) revelar o como que eles maltrataram Bright quando eram crianças. O fato que Remus tenha comentado sobre ele indica que ele estava esperando algo desse tipo. A única coisa que Sirius ainda tem que descobrir, é como que o bastardo descobriu sobre a condição do Aluado. De qualquer forma, ele vai ter uma conversinha com o Bright, e não vai arriscar que Remus ou James estejam lá para ficarem no caminho dele.

X

Lily está sentada na cabana do Hagrid com ele. Não tendo mesmo os planos com o Rupert que ela disse que tinha, ela procura o calor e o conforto de seu velho refúgio.

"Você se importa se eu der uma olhada nas suas fotos mais uma vez?"

"Não, é claro que não."

Fica óbvio que Hagrid fez uma organização, porque todas as fotos (as poucas que existem) estão organizadas cuidadosamente no álbum que ela mesma o presenteou.

Enquanto ela vira as páginas, ela pergunta, "Como você tem estado, Hagrid? Alguma sorte com o Jarvey que você estava criando?"

"Sim, mas não é como se tivéssemos que nos preocupar com os gnomos, certo? Eles não têm nada para destruir."

"Nós não perdemos tudo, Hagrid. E quando a próxima geração tiver crescido, eles terão as estufas cheias novamente." ela diz, com otimismo. "Posso vê-los?"

"Eu mesmo ia checar os pequeninos. Kettleburn está fora esse fim-de-semana. Está na Irlanda, sabia. Falou algo sobre o Lago Corrib."

"Ah. Mas por quê?" ela pergunta, enquanto os dois saem da cabana.

"Aparentemente, ele queria fazer uma pesquisa. Quer comparar Merrows com as Selkies de Hogwarts."

"Nós podemos chamá-los de Selkies? Eu achei que devêssemos chamá-los de habitantes marítimos 'Sereianos' para evitar… desagrados." ela termina, sem saber exatamente qual outra palavra que ela estava procurando.

"O Ministério só falou isso para deixar as coisas mais fáceis para eles mesmo." Hagrid fala, desaprovador. "Então eles não tem que distinguir as raças e grupos distintos. Uma conveniência política para eles. É como se agrupassem os centauros e unicórnios, só porque ambos têm cascos."

"Oh." Lily diz, desapontada consigo mesma. "Então, quem cai em qual categoria?"

"Bem, por muito tempo falava-se que qualquer habitante marítimo que falava Serêiaco eram Sereiano."

"Isso… pelo menos faz sentido."

"Sim, mas então tem a discussão do que é Serêiaco? O Serêiaco Irlandês é diferente do Serêiaco Escocês, embora sejam similares, é claro. Mas é dificilmente identificável do Serêiaco Grego. Existem dialetos, ou línguas diferentes?"

"Oh. Então o que é a verdade, então? Eles são a mesma espécie, variedades diferentes da mesma espécie, ou espécies completamente diferentes?"

"Não sei." Hagrid admite, balançando os ombros.

"Então, como que devemos nos referir a eles sem sermos ofensivos? Se todos eles são uma pessoa, seria racismo com os Selkies de Hogwarts? Ou, caso eles sejam separados, seria racista simplesmente falar 'Sereiano', em vez de nos referirmos a eles como a própria espécie?"

"Não sei."

"Kettleburn fala Serêiaco?"

"Eu creio que sim. Senão ele não conseguiria fazer muita pesquisa em Galway."

"Então, como que o Professor Kettleburn os chama?"

"Pelo nome." Hagrid responde. "Não acho que eles se importam muito mesmo."

"Sim, mas--"

"Ignorante comedor de bosta!"

"Aww! Eles são tão bonitinhos!" ela exclama, enquanto se abaixa e observa com adoração, enquanto as jovens criaturas que parecem furões continuam a gritar palavrões uns para os outros. A conversa sobre Sereianos é completamente abandonada.

"Imbecil Mongol!"

"Pulga de floresta fedido!" E assim por diante.

"Pulmões grandes para coisinhas tão pequeninas." Lily comenta. "Qual é a idade deles?"

"Só tem duas semanas."

"Somente duas semanas?"

"Eles estavam gritando abuso antes mesmo de abrirem os olhos." ele diz com orgulho.

Nesse estágio eles são tão pequenos como qualquer bebê de furão seria. Em um mês eles vão ser três vezes maiores que os seus primos não-mágicos. Lily pega um no colo (o menor de todos) e o acaricia amavelmente.

Ele somente consegue guinchar com fraqueza, "Vagabundo," que soa mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

As sobrancelhas da Lily se juntam, em preocupação. "Hagrid, este aqui está bem?"

Enquanto os irmãos estão gritando coisas como "Cambada de gordos rústicos!" e "Idiota pançudo grosseiro sarapintado!", o pobre Jarvey no colo dela mal consegue dizer qualquer coisa.

"Tem uma ovelha negra em toda família," ele diz. "Não é forte o suficiente para lutar com seus irmãos e irmãs pelo leite da mãe."

A mãe, uma criatura enorme com uma voz tão alta quanto, grita para seus filhotes, "Cretinos com narizes gigantes, que choramingam como de bebês!"

Lily tenta manobrar e abrir espaço em uma das tetas para o pequenino Jarvey, mas quando ela o coloca ali para sugar, ele é jogado para o lado.

"Pobrezinho."

X

Lily deixa o Jarvey com uma promessa de pegar o nanico, que ela, carinhosamente, deu o nome de "Squeaker", mais tarde hoje a noite. Ela não pode levar um Jarvey gritador de palavrões para uma reunião de professores, mesmo que os insultos dele sejam muito fracos. É só por algumas semanas, ela fala para si mesma, imaginando o que o James vai falar sobre ela cuidar de outro animal infante. Enquanto ela caminha penosamente as escadas, ela tenta pensar em desculpas ou motivos para dar para ele, além de, "Mas Jaaaaames, ele é tããããão bonitinho…"

Ela pega o Roo no caminho para o escritório do Dumbledore. "Como que está saindo a sua redação de Poções?" ela pergunta, quando ele sai do dormitório.

"Essa é a primeira coisa que você fala para mim? Nem mesmo um olá? Depois do seu comportamento estranho no almoço, e agora essa reunião que com certeza vai ser desagradável, a única coisa que você pode pensar em falar comigo é perguntar sobre uma idiota de uma redação de Poções?" ele pergunta, irado.

"Você ainda nem começou, certo?" ela fala calmamente.

"Nenhuma palavra." Ele balança os ombros, desaparecendo todos os traços da raiva.

Lily coloca a mão na mochila e retira um esboço para ele seguir, e uma lista de materiais de pesquisa que ele vai precisar.

"A biblioteca deve estar fechada na hora que a reunião acabar." ele diz, com tristeza.

"Não se preocupe. Você pode pegar as minhas cópias emprestadas, se estiver fechada."

"É claro que você tem cópias."

Eles encontram os outros no caminho, e compartilham a escada que sobe em espiral com os Professores Sinistra, Flitwick, e Babbling. Ela cumprimenta todos, mas já que ela não está mais fazendo Astronomia ou Runas Antigas (tendo descartado todas as matérias que não fossem absolutamente essenciais para o último ano, e mais difícil), ela dirige a sua atenção para o Professor de Feitiços. A conversa continua no escritório do Diretor, e ela não pára de falar enquanto seus olhos fazem uma procura rápida no aposento, percebendo quem está, e quem não está, aqui.

Ela está ouvindo a resposta do Flitwick quando sente James entrar.

"Com licença." ele diz, enquanto coloca uma mão no ombro dela, enquanto tentar passar, deixando a mão ficar no local por somente um instante a mais. É engraçado que só exista um segundo de diferença entre "Com licença", e "Eu te amo."

Horace Slughorn olha para ela, e por um momento parece que ele vai falar alguma coisa, mas Minerva McGonagall começa a falar com ele, e ele se vira para vê-la de frente.

Quando todos estão presentes, eles se colocam a postos, não em seus assentos, mas de pé, mais ou menos em um círculo. Lily e Rupert, já que estão meramente aqui para cerimônia e por causa da tradição, ficam parados atrás do restante.

O escritório do Dumbledore é muito menor que o aposento utilizado geralmente para as reuniões, então "ficar parado atrás do restante" significa ficar parado somente 30 centímetros atrás do anel de Professores, entre uma mesa cheia de aparelhos estranhos, e o poleiro impressionante da Fawkes, que é ainda mais impressionante. Rupert, que nunca viu a Fawkes (ou qualquer fênix) fica parado de boca aberta olhando para ela. A ave o favorece com outro lindo garganteio, antes de ficar em silêncio. Se esse era ou não o propósito, todas pessoas no aposento também ficam em silêncio, e a reunião começa.

"Desde ontem eu estou sendo inundado com corujas. Os pais estão retirando os alunos de Hogwarts, ou estão expressando a sua preocupação com a segurança de seus filhos." Os professores ficam em silêncio, antes da McGonagall começar a falar.

Uma hora depois, várias regras novas foram decididas. Os Professores, não somente os Monitores, estão obrigados a patrulhar o castelo durante a noite, e o horário de recolher para todos os alunos é alterado para uma hora depois do término do jantar. Os parceiros de patrulha foram designados aleatoriamente, e para a fúria inexpressiva da Lily, ou talvez para o ciúme, James é colocado com a Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, Darlene Dippet. A bruxa parece estar satisfeita, e observa o cinto de duelos do James com apreciação. Pelo menos, Lily espera que ela esteja olhando o cinto… Lily está parada diretamente atrás dele, então com essa visão impedida, ela não pode saber ao certo.

Sabendo que isso não é importante, e que ela não deve perder tempo com isso, ela se força a prestar atenção na reunião.

Com a sugestão de que o Quadribol seria abandonado esse ano, já que a Sonserina não pode mais participar, e que os treinos deixam os jogadores de Quadribol em risco, já que ficam tão expostos do lado de fora do castelo sem supervisão alguma, Rupert e James explodem em um protesto violento, mas previsível. Lily tenta ao máximo não sorrir com seus garotos obcecados com Quadribol. Ela falha ligeiramente, e Dumbledore olha para os olhos dela, e dá o menor dos sorrisos de resposta.

"Negar um dos poucos prazeres que restam aos alunos?" Rupert pergunta em voz alta. McGonagall está concordando com fervura, claramente pensando que, com a Sonserina de fora, Grifinória tem uma chance mais forte do que nunca de conseguir a taça. Ela não pertence a Grifinória desde que James Potter saiu.

"Eu, por exemplo," Sprout interrompe. "Não quero gastar ainda mais do meu tempo olhando os treinos da minha casa." Lily treme no nome do pobre time da Lufa-Lufa; como que eles ficariam desapontados se pudessem ouvir que a Chefe da Casa deles os deixou na mão dessa forma. Para o horror dela, a expressão da McGonagall muda, considerando a colocação da Sprout, e como que isso atrapalharia o horário dela. Como vice-diretora, ela não tem o tempo disponível para sair e supervisionar os treinos, com todos os outros deveres que ela tem. Ela suspira, sabendo que vai ter que ceder.

"Eu estou disposto a olhar os treinos da Corvinal." Flitwick diz, esperançoso.

"E eu estou disposta a pegar as responsabilidades da Professora Sprout para a Lufa-lufa." oferece a instrutora de vôo, Madame Hooch, que, junto com o restante dos professores, se vira a McGonagall para o voto de decisão. O rosto dela está triste, sem querer desapontar os alunos, mas sem ter outra escolha. Ela é uma professora de tempo integral, e vice-diretora, e diretora da casa, e agora está a cargo de novas patrulhas. Ela não tem tempo disponível, e não tem mais ninguém que tenha tempo para-

"Eu faço." James diz, com firmeza. "Eu supervisiono a Grifinória para você, Minerva."

"O quê?" Lily sussurra em um tom alto. James rapidamente pisa no pé dela, silenciando efetivamente próximos protestos que possam estar vindo. O que ele está fazendo? James nem mesmo tem tempo suficiente para as responsabilidades que ele já tem. O que diabos o faz pensar que ele tem tempo para isso? Bem, isso é uma pergunta idiota. Afinal, isso é Quadribol. Ela não deveria estar surpresa.

"Tem certeza, Potter? Você, de todas as pessoas--"

"Eu faço, Ferris." ele diz, virando as costas ao círculo para encarar o Roo. "Qual é a freqüência dos treinos da Grifinória?"

Rupert, que está com um enorme sorriso, responde. "Uma vez por semana, Professor. Eu tenho certeza que os rapazes estariam dispostos a mudar o horário deles para ajustar com o seu horário, se isso permitir que eles continuem a jogar."

"Mas-" Lily não consegue falar mas nada, já que o olhar do James é tão severo que pára o protesto na garganta dela tão repentinamente, que ela quase que se engasga nele. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele tem o olhar feio do Roo para ajudá-lo.

"Então Quadribol vai continuar em Hogwarts?" James pergunta, se virando para a McGonagall.

Ela olha entre a Monitora Chefe e o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com dúvidas. "Se você insiste, Potter." ela diz, incerta.

"Eu insisto. Obrigado. Agora que já decidimos isso, vamos continuar com os outros assuntos."

"Sim." Dumbledore concorda. As objeções dela foram somente pelo princípio. Ela não o impediria de fazer qualquer atividade relacionada a Quadribol (não poderia, nem mesmo se quisesse.) Ela não ficaria no caminho de algo tão precioso para ele, algo que o faz feliz. Ela não negaria nada que possa fazê-lo sorrir, em uma época que os prazeres dele são tão raros. Na verdade, um intervalo entre os dois empregos dele é provavelmente exatamente o que ele precisa. Dumbledore continua no próximo assunto, e James dá um passo para trás, para ficar quase que ao lado da Lily.

"Nem começa." ele sussurra furiosamente, de canto de boca.

"Eu acho que é maravilhoso." ela sussurra de volta, sorrindo.

"Você acha?" ele parece perguntar virando um pouco o rosto. "Mas você acabou de dizer--"

Ela coloca esse ponto de lado. "Como que alguma coisa relacionada a Quadribol pode ser ruim? Você quer isso. Precisa disso. Merece isso." ela sussurra apaixonadamente.

Ele sorri para ela, e sussurra tão baixo que ela mal ouve. "Se nós não estivéssemos agora em um quarto cheio de pessoas, eu juro que eu te faria--"

Mas qualquer que seja o destino delicioso que a aguardava, ela não descobre; porque alguém, ela acha que foi o Rupert, tosse alto e James vira de costas para ela, para ouvir o Dumbledore falar.

Para a irritação extrema e sempre crescente da Lily, Dippet, de algum jeito achando que por ser a Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, que ela tem de alguma forma a chave para o problema atual dos ataques crescentes aos trouxas, e aos nascidos trouxas, continua a falar as suas opiniões e sugestões. Lily está ainda mais chateada consigo mesma por saber o porque dela achar a mulher tão irritante, e tem muito menos a ver com os velhos rancores, e mais a ver com o jeito que os olhos da Professora ficam se movendo até o James, para verificar as reações dele aos comentários dela.

Lily sente uma pequena satisfação quando James, bem friamente, descarta a idéia dela que trouxessem mais aurores para Hogwarts.

"Você imagina que existe um grande almoxarifado aonde nós guardamos aurores extras? Bem, nós não temos nenhum de reserva, e o número de aurores que realmente temos continua a diminuir." Tem uma pausa, e Lily sabe que James está pensando nos aurores perdidos em St. Mungus. Incapaz de estender a mão e abraçá-lo, ela manda uma leve brisa silenciosamente para a parte de trás da cabeça dele, gentilmente mexendo o cabelo dele. Ele continua. "Embora os pais estejam com medo, Hogwarts continua sendo, comparativamente, o lugar mais seguro disponível. Não só a mágica do castelo é formidável, como a concentração de bruxos e bruxas qualificados é uma proteção melhor que a maioria dos lugares pode oferecer."

"E mesmo assim você foi colocado aqui." ela comenta.

James leva um instante para responder, tentando decidir o quanto que ele deve dizer. "Mas por motivos extras, além de ficar sentado e ser um bruxo de segurança."

"Então é seguro dizer que o Ministério suspeita que existam atividades das trevas dentro da escola."

"Não." Lily diz com firmeza, e então resmunga internamente para si mesma. Ela estava sendo tão boa, não havia dito nenhuma palavra que passasse dos ouvidos do James e do Rupert. Ela queria ficar em silêncio nessa reunião, ela não queria chamar atenção para si mesma, e agora ela foi e abriu a boca só porque ela não é grande o suficiente para ignorar a mulher. Com a única palavra dela, o círculo se quebra, enquanto as pessoas se viram para estudá-la.

"Como é? Pelo que o Potter acabou de dizer, parece que isso é bem evidente. A não ser que você acha que saiba mais do que o próprio auror." ela diz presunçosamente, obviamente certa de ter feito um ponto inatacável. Verdade, Lily não presumiu ir contra o James, mas isso não é o argumento dela. Ela só é pequena o suficiente para culpar a mulher pela sintaxe dela.

"Não, é claro que ninguém sabe do trabalho dele melhor do que ele mesmo." Ela dá um aceno respeitoso para ele. "Mas só porque é verdade falar alguma coisa, não quer dizer que é seguro dizer." Ela diminui o tom, ficando mais auto consciente com o olhar de todos nela.

Essa afirmação, que parece ser uma verdade tão óbvia, e portanto não merecia ser nem mencionada em palavras, faz com que o aposento fique em um silêncio ainda maior do que estava. Com certeza, um desses dias ela vai ficar em apuros por responder alguém, e James e Dumbledore não vão ser capazes de defendê-la.

A mulher rola os olhos e resmunga, "Era só uma expressão."

"É claro, Professora Dippet, é claro, mas a Srta. Evans está levantando um ponto importante. Eu acredito que ser discreto é o melhor para todos."

McGonagall, percebendo a tensão, muda o assunto para a próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

"Eu acho que deveria ser cancelada." James diz. "Depois da última..."

"Mas é a única oportunidade que a maior parte dos alunos tem para conseguirem o que eles precisam para o baile no fim-de-semana seguinte. A não ser… que não vamos mais ter o baile?" E lá se vai todo o planejamento feito, Lily pensa.

"E se grupos fossem acompanhados por professores?"

"500 alunos para 15 professores?" James pergunta cepticamente. Lily não sabe se uma visita a Hogsmeade seria merecedora de atribular a Ordem, mas com certeza, membros como Sirius, Peter, Dung, e Remus (se ele estivesse se sentindo capaz) fariam como ficar de guarda na rua principal da vila, e nas lojas principais, para ficar de olho nas coisas. Entretanto, Lily não pode expor esse ponto. Pelo menos, não com a companhia atual. E com certeza ela não é a única tendo essa idéia.

Nesse momento, a chama da lareira brilha com um tom verde, e a voz familiar de Alastor Moody chega aos ouvidos deles. "Albus!"

"Alastor, boa noite," Dumbledore o cumprimenta educadamente. Lily imagina se o homem esqueceu dos bons modos e da graça precedente. Ela nunca o viu fazer isso. Similarmente, ela não se lembra do Moody jamais ter se importado com isso.

"Pegue a Evans. Eu quero que ela olhe uma coisa."

Lily fica surpresa com o pedido, mas não tão surpresa quanto o restante dos professores parecem estar. James caminha até a lareira.

"Eu achei que concordamos em deixá-la fora disso." ele diz. As sobrancelhas dela se erguem com isso. 'Deixá-la fora de quê?' ela pensa. Ela caminha audaciosamente ao lado dele na lareira.

"Eu estou aqui, Moody." ela diz, mas James estica um braço para impedi-la de entrar no fogo.

"Deixe-a ir, Potter. Isso é um assunto diferente."

"Oh?" ele pergunta, não convencido.

"8267 E," o Chefe dos Aurores responde. Maldição. Qual que foi esse mesmo? Lily tenta fortemente se lembrar do que ela leu nos arquivos do James. Oh, está certo. Agora ela se lembra.

"Eu vou." ela diz resolutamente. Ela pode ler a preocupação e o aviso nos olhos dele. Ela não se importa. Ela vai fazer qualquer coisa que ela possa para o Weyland. "E Merlin te ajude se você tentar me impedir." ela continua baixinho.

Exalando um huff poderoso, ele cruza os braços no peito e caminha de volta para o outro lado do aposento. Lily se vira de volta para a lareira, e espera o Moody retirar o rosto antes de entrar.

Depois de alguns instantes girando pela rede, e da pergunta de segurança obrigatória, Lily está sentada na mesa dele, esperando. Ele a entrega um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Reconhece isso?" ele pergunta. Ela olha o papel.

"Não." ela responde perplexa. Ele a entrega outro.

"E quanto a esse?"

Ela balança o rosto. "Não."

"Você não escreveu nenhum desses?" ele pergunta, entregando um terceiro.

"Não. Espera, esse eu escrevi sim." ela confirma, indicando o pedaço de pergaminho, a última carta que ela escreveu para ele. Entretanto, as outras duas no colo dela, são completamente estranhas. Ela olha as outras cartas, com o coração afundando.

"Parece que o seu Euphrates não era tão inocente assim." ele resmunga.

"Eu pedi para ele." ela responde. "Bem, eu falei para ele ficar de ouvidos atentos, eu não pedi para ele perseguir o assunto ativamente. Com certeza, essa é só a tentativa dele de conseguir-"

Moody a interrompe com um resmungo de descrença zombadora.

"É verdade!" ela persiste.

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu conheço Weyland. Além disso, se ele estivesse tentando se juntar ao Volde-"

"Não fale o nome." ele resmunga. Lily rola os olhos.

"Se ele estivesse tentando se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, por que ele teria escrito a última carta sobre Zarah e o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Desinformação."

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Somente aquela carta prova que a mulher Zarah existiu."

"E se ele estivesse trabalhando para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Mencionado, então porque se preocupar com desinformação, quando nenhuma informação seria melhor para eles?"

"Não necessariamente."

"No que você está chegando, Moody? Tem mais alguma coisa que você não esteja me contando?"

"Tem alguma coisa que você não esteja me contando?"

Sim. "Não."

Então ele entrega um quarto pergaminho. Uma cópia da carta do Weyland para ela, escrita na letra do James. Ela sabia que ele tinha lido, mas ela não sabia que ele tinha feito uma cópia e enviado ao Moody. Ela força a raiva para longe, e diz, "Qual o seu ponto?"

"Ele pareceu muito insistente no final, que você explicasse tudo que você e 'seu grupo' descobrissem."

Lily suspira, ficando cansada com isso. "Certo. Eu desisto. Vamos dizer que você me convenceu. Então o quê? Você não me traria aqui só para me contar que ele era um traidor. Ele se foi agora, e não pode causar nenhum mal."

"Eu te trouxe aqui para você preencher os buracos. As coisas não estão se encaixando."

"Não é surpreendente quando você está completamente errado." ela diz, ousadamente. "O que te faz ter tanta certeza que ele estava mentindo?"

"Porque," Moody resmunga com um desprezo quase que triunfante. "Lá em Azkaban tem um homem que o conheceu, há 50 anos."

Oh não, Lily pensa, imaginando qual parte do passado antes-PVA dele vai ser dita. "E?"

"E se ele lutou ao lado do Grindelwald no passado, por que ele não lutou ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem agora?"

"Porque as pessoas mudam." ela diz, com os dentes trincados. "E a participação dele no passado não foi ideológica."

"Então você sabia sobre isso." ele pergunta, com os olhos estreitos.

"Eu não vi qual relevância daquilo com isso. Ele era jovem; ele tinha acabado de se transformar, e era novo ao mundo dos vampiros. Ele foi facilmente influenciado pelo mais velhos e mais experiente. Foi sobre ser aceitado, não sobre lutar pelo Grindelwald."

"Não muda o fato. As coisas que ele fez--"

"Ele era um vampiro!" ela chora. "Que escolha que ele tinha? Somente em 1958 que o PVA foi fundado, e os primeiros bancos de sangue foram criados. Até mesmo hoje, em outros países Europeus, essas instituições não são comuns, e em alguns lugares ainda são completamente não existentes. Qual escolha que nós damos a eles? No instante que meios mais pacíficos foram feitos, ele os utilizou, e passou a vida toda tentando compensar pelos erros do passado, como, por exemplo, ajudando a Ordem!"

"Sente-se e acalme-se, garota." Moody comanda. Lily nem mesmo percebeu que tinha se levantado. Obedientemente, ela respira fundo e se senta de novo.

"Desculpa."

"Agora, se você quer provar a inocência dele, eu vou te dar essa oportunidade. Não porque eu me importo, mas porque nós temos todos os pertences pessoais dele, e ninguém o conhece melhor do que você para analisá-los. Você sabe mais sobre ele do que qualquer um de nós aqui, então você tem a melhor chance de obter o máximo disso. Se você descobrir qualquer coisa, conte-me."

"Sim, senhor." ela diz, aceitando o pacote que, sem dúvida, contem muito mais do que aparenta. Moody aponta a varinha para o pacote, e Lily reconhece o feitiço.

"Senha?"

"Branislav."

O pacote se sela, e Lily o coloca com segurança embaixo de um braço.

"O que é Branislav?"

"O nome do pai dele. O que é que eu deveria ser deixada de fora?"

"O quê? Oh, isso. Não é completamente irrelevante. Um vampiro em Azkaban está sendo sentenciado ao beijo. Você mencionou algo similar antes, e eu achei que seria válido assistir. Dumbledore e eu vamos, mas Potter queria que você ficasse de fora disso."

"Eu quero ir."

"Eu sabia que você ia querer. Eu eu não vou te impedir. Você pode discutir isso com o Potter."

'E isso vai ser uma discussão adorável.' Lily pensa. Ela vai ter que descobrir um jeito de não desmaiar, já que ela não pode conjurar um patrono em Azkaban. Algo lhe diz que o Sirius também não vai entregar o colar, não que ela tenha um desejo verdadeiro, já que ele é o dono. A não ser que ela deixe o James ir sem ela, e ela veja a memória dele, mas será que alguém pode conjurar um patrono dentro de uma penseira? Ela vai resolver isso depois.

"Evans!" Moody a chama, no momento que ela vai colocar o pé dentro da lareira.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Você sabe o que você realmente deve fazer com isso?"

"É claro, senhor." ela responde, jogando o pó na lareira, e desaparecendo.

A reunião de professores ainda está ocorrendo quando ela volta ao escritório do Dumbledore. O retorno dela ao aposento pára a conversa, e todos a observam. Ela percebe que o Mestre de Poções a observa com algo que ela não consegue discernir. Ela está imaginando coisas, ou ele parece estar desapontado? Talvez esteja até preocupado.

Ela tosse um pouco e abaixa a cabeça, para que o cabelo esconda seu rosto, enquanto ela caminha pelo aposento, apertando o pacote no peito. James chega para o lado, para deixá-la passar, para que ela possa se esconder atrás dele, pegando o lugar de volta, entre Rupert e Fawkes.

"O que eu perdi?" ela pergunta baixinho. Roo começa a tirar a poeira do uniforme dela.

"Umas 27 regras novas." ele diz, desamparadamente.

"E mais trabalho para nós todos." James inclui, tirando cinzas do cabelo dela.

Ela tira as mãos deles do caminho. "Parem de me enfeitar, vocês dois, e falem detalhes de verdade. E quanto ao fim de semana de Hogsmeade?"

"Ainda vai ter, depois de muito debate, e ridiculamente organizado." James responde, olhando o pacote nos braços dela.

"E as regras novas?"

"Resumindo?" Roo diz. "Nada além de aula, dever de casa, e refeições."

"E Quadribol?" ela pergunta.

Ambos homens sorriem. "E Quadribol." eles respondem em conjunto. Professora Sprout os silencia, e eles terminam sua conversa particular, pigarreiam envergonhadamente, e retornam a atenção a reunião.

Quando a reunião finalmente termina, Lily espera até que todos os Professores tenham saído, para explicar (muito) brevemente ao Diretor o que Moody a encarregou implicitamente e explicitamente. Para o alívio dela, ele não tenta mantê-la aqui para discutir mais o assunto. Ele simplesmente acena, lhe entrega um livro, e a manda sair.

Rupert está esperando por ela ao lado da gárgula, quando ela desce.

"Você acha que todas essas medidas são realmente necessárias?" ele pergunta.

"Não, eu acho que não." ela responde com sinceridade. "Mas é mais para acalmá-los. Eles tem menos para se preocupar, quando os alunos estão nas camas. Nós temos que aparentar como se estivéssemos fazendo algo, fazendo alguma mudança para acalmar os pais preocupados." Então ela diminui o tom de voz. "Mas você está certo, um novo horário de recolher e mais patrulhas não vão impedir ninguém que esteja realmente decidido a nos machucar."

"Isso..." Rupert pigarreia. "Não é exatamente o que eu quis dizer."

Lily balança os ombros. "Você está se sentindo como se tivéssemos sido rebaixados?" ela pergunta. "Os Monitores Chefes e os normais?"

"Não, eu não acho que, a princípio, nós tivéssemos tido um poder verdadeiro. É só uma aparência para que as crianças se sintam responsáveis. As coisas importantes sempre são feitas pelos professores."

"Bem, eu já sabia disso. Mas você tem a sensação de que eles estão tentando… esquece."

"Bem, eu não sou Monitor Chefe faz muito tempo, então eu não saberia mesmo."

Eles caminham em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes dele falar novamente.

"Então eu imagino que você não vai me contar o que o Auror Moody queria com você."

"Só fazer perguntas sobre o Weyland, só isso."

"E esse pacote que você está carregando embaixo do braço?"

"Algumas coisas velhas dele."

"Oh." Ele soa aliviado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente, é melhor desse jeito, sem mencionar muito mais fácil de explicar. Ela até pode imaginar. 'Na verdade, Rooey, eu vou fazer uma tentativa completamente fútil de tentar descobrir o segredo da imortalidade dos vampiros, estudando o meu antigo amigo, agora morto, em um esforço para descobrir como que Voldemort criou uma pedra que rouba a vida, e se o meu antigo amigo, agora morto, era na verdade, o monstro que todos o acusam de ser.' Certo. Soa ridículo mesmo na mente dela. Na verdade, Rupert pode não ficar muito surpreso. Ela sabe que ele pode agüentar isso, mas ela tem dúvidas. Se ela contar para ele, não somente isso envolveria contá-lo a verdade sobre ter absorvido a vida de um homem inocente, mas ela também ela teria que estar a par das expectativas dele, e ele tem muita fé nas habilidades dela. Moody não parece pensar que tem muita esperança nessa idéia, o que é bom, porque mesmo que ela não tenha visto o material ainda, ela duvida que possa aprender algo de útil.

Ela não quer aumentar as esperanças de ninguém. Essa é uma missão que ela quase que com certeza falharia. Não tem como que ela, uma simples aluna que não sabe nada sobre a vida e mágica dos mortos, possa descobrir o que o Voldemort conseguiu aprender. Ele gastou vários dias e noites com uma vampira viva, fazendo sabe-se lá que tipo de experiências. Ela só tem a mente dela, partes do passado de um vampiro, e um livro que o Diretor lhe deu.

"Vejo você amanhã, Roo." ela diz, enquanto eles se separam em frente ao dormitório dele.

Enquanto ela continua a descer as escadas até o seu próprio dormitório, ela imagina se está sendo seguida mais uma vez. Já com a varinha em mãos (como sempre está quando ela caminha sozinha), ela retira a varinha dos confinamentos do bolso dela.

"Calma, amor. Sou só eu." vem um sussurro quente atrás dela, a assegurando. A tensão que havia se formado no estômago dela suaviza, e então some completamente enquanto o calor se junta no estômago dela. Ela já está acostumada com o toque sedoso e invisível da capa, mas ela ainda não ficou (e espera nunca ficar) imune ao calor embaixo da capa.

O calor se transforma rapidamente em frio, quando ela vê alguém parado em frente ao retrato do dormitório dela, obviamente esperando por ela. Se não é o Roo, não é o Sirius, não é o James… então não é bem-vindo. Os passos dela ficam mais lentos e rígidos enquanto ela se aproxima, vendo quem o visitante dela é, e sem nenhuma esperança de ouvir o que quer que ela tenha a dizer.

"Eu deveria saber que isso ia acontecer." ela fala baixinho para o James. Com certeza ela ia ficar em apuros por falar demais nas reuniões de professores.

"Boa noite, Professora Dippet." ela cumprimenta, parando em frente ao dormitório, mas sem abrir o retrato.

"Srta. Evans, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você?"

"Agora? Já está bem tarde." E eu tenho que buscar um jovem Jarvey.

"Sim."

"Muito bem." ela responde, se inclinando na parede de pedras, esperando o sermão.

"Posso entrar?"

"Meu dormitório não está muito apto a receber visitas." Já que as coisas do James, assim como as heranças de família dele, estão todas espalhadas pelo local.

"Eu gostaria de te dizer que eu também fui Monitora Chefe. Eu sei que os dormitórios são grandes o suficiente para acomodar uma pequena conversa."

"O dormitório da Monitora Chefe pode ser acomodatício, mas isso não importa se a Monitora Chefe não fôr."

"Isso," ela diz, apontando um dedo acusador furioso no rosto da Lily. "É exatamente do que eu estou falando. A sua ousadia."

'Vai, faz isso. Você sabe que quer.' uma voz a encoraja na mente. Ela pensa que soa muito como o Sirius. Ela levanta uma mão e toca o delicado osso do rosto. "Por que você está apontando para o meu rosto? Eu tenho algo nele?"

"Eu não vou tolerar desrespeito, Srta. Evans. Eu sou uma Professora nessa escola. E enquanto outros Professores possam te dar um tratamento especial, a sua prerrogativa como Monitora Chefe só vai até um certo ponto, e você passa dos limites várias vezes." Bem, isso certamente em verdade. Muito mais verdade do que a Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas saiba, Lily pensa. "Você pode ser a favorita de todos, mas você ainda é somente uma aluna, e faria muito bem a você se lembrar disso."

"Como que eu poderia me esquecer?" ela diz. Não há mentira alguma na afirmação dela. Na verdade, é algo que a Lily pensa bastante. Ela vive no medo que todos de repente acordem um certo dia, e percebam também que ela só é uma aluna, uma aluna sangue-ruim, desmerecedora de fazer parte da Ordem, de estar com…

Ela pode sentir a mão dele deixá-la, e o corredor de repente parece estar muito mais frio do que antes. Aquela sensação se afundar toma conta dela. O tipo que ela experimentou no primeiro dia de volta das férias de Natal. Ver o rosto sem expressão do James a lembrou que ela é afinal somente uma aluna.

Ela abraça o pacote do Moody fortemente contra o peito. Pelo menos ela tem alguma importância; ela é a amiga de um vampiro morto. Ela suspira, pensando que, se essa é a extensão da importância dela, ela preferiria ser sem importância, e ter o Weyland de volta.

Dippet parece perceber o movimento. "E quaisquer que sejam as afiliações que você tem com o Auror Moody--" Ela diz o nome de uma forma um pouco sarcástica, "Não te faz ter nenhum direito especial que nenhum dos seus colegas de turma, ou Professores, não tenham. Entendido?"

"Você está sendo completamente clara. Nós terminamos, ou você tem algo de real importância para dizer?"

A bruxa parece estar furiosa. "20 pontos da--"

"Boa noite, Professora Dippet!" James é só sorrisos e alegria. "Por que não deixamos a Monitora Chefe ir para a cama, e eu te acompanho até os seus aposentos. Os corredores frios desse castelo velho não são aptos para damas tão adoráveis ficarem paradas em noites como essa."

Lily acha que James está sendo um pouco exagerado no charme, mas Dippet mergulha em cada grama que ele solta. Eles saem caminhando de braços dados, e Lily os observa até que eles desaparecem subindo as escadas, e virando no corredor. Ela pode ouvir o eco das risadas da mulher pelos 'corredores frios desse castelo velho'. Bufando, Lily diz a senha e entra no dormitório.

Se ela fosse uma mulher irracional, ela poderia achar que James, tendo ouvido a Dippet, ficou desencantado com a Lily, e na frente dela pegou a mesma mulher que estava discutindo com ela. Lily, entretanto, não é uma mulher irracional; ela sabe que o James só encantou a bruxa para tirá-la da frente da Lily, antes que ela pudesse tirar 20 pontos da Grifinória. Realmente, Lily não é uma mulher irracional…

Então por que o sangue dela está fervendo como se ela fosse?

Alguém bate na porta. Dessa vez ela está genuinamente nervosa. Quem estaria batendo no retrato dela, as onze e quinze da noite? Com certeza não é um aluno necessitado, porque já passa do horário de recolher, e eles levariam a emergência ao Diretor da Casa deles.

"Lily? Eu esqueci os livros! Para poções, lembra-se?" vem a voz do Rupert. Aliviada, Lily abre a porta. Roo entra imediatamente, e olha a estante dela com incerteza. "Eu nunca percebi quantos livros você tem aqui."

Lily retira os livros relevantes das prateleiras, e os entrega ao amigo.

"Por que você está trincando os dentes?" ele pergunta, captando-a rapidamente.

"O quê?"

"Você está chateada com alguma coisa."

"Nada. Não é nada. Só estou sendo… irracional."

"Com o quê?"

"Dippet. Ela acabou de me repreender por eu ser ousada." E enumerou as minhas inseguranças nos corredores que ecoam, e na frente do James, e agora eu não consigo retirá-las da minha cabeça. Isso, e que ela está sobre a falsa impressão que o James está interessado na bruxa, e ele não está. É claro que a Lily sabe a verdade, então por que isso importa? Não importa. Ela só quer tirar aquele risinho superior do rosto da bruxa.

"Aham." ele concorda, como se já soubesse. "Eu a vi com… é… Bem, eu a vi subindo quando eu estava descendo. Oh, olha só, você tem uma coruja."

Lily se vira para o poleiro ao lado da janela. Com certeza, Ebony não está lá (com certeza está fora caçando), e outra ave está sentada no lugar dela. Há quanto tempo está esperando aqui? Poderia ter assobiado, ou algo parecido, para que ela soubesse que estava aqui, em vez de ficar sentada quietinha enquanto ela bufava.

Ela retira a carta da perna da coruja, e a abre rapidamente, depois de ter a certeza de que era seguro. Ela lê a carta, o que leva um longo tempo, considerando que é bem curta, mas ela tinha que ficar relendo.

"Cinto legal, Professor." A voz impressionada do Rupert penetra os pensamentos dela.

"Obrigado, Ferris. Eu também gosto."

"Certo então. Agora que eu tenho os livros, é melhor eu começar aquela redação do Slughorn."

É o nome do Mestre de Poções que finalmente a retira do estupor momentâneo. Ela retira os olhos do pergaminho, e olha para os dois homens. "O quê? Oh, sim. Eu te vejo amanhã, Roo."

"Boa noite." Ele sorri para a Lily, e acena para o James, antes de se retirar. Se ele achou estranho o fato do James ir ao quarto dela tão tarde, ele não demonstrou. Bem, ela havia sido chamada pelo Moody naquela noite, e se ele perguntar mais tarde, ela pode dizer que James veio para discutir sobre o trabalho. O que provavelmente é verdade.

James caminha pelo quarto e a abraça apertado, pressionando o quadril dele nas costas dela. "Eu amo quando você é ousada." ele diz, beijando o pescoço dela. "E você estava certa em falar o que você falou na reunião. Algumas pessoas precisam saber a importância de ficar com a boca fechada."

Lily fica rígida com a expressão, se lembrando da acusação do Sirius mais cedo hoje, mas as mãos habilidosas dele relaxam as preocupações dela. Seria muito fácil esquecer de tudo, exceto ele e o que ele está fazendo, mas ela não pode se permitir ignorar as coisas importantes.

"Eu recebi uma coruja do Slughorn." ela diz. Os lábios do James param instantaneamente, e os braços dele envolta dela, relaxam.

"Nada arruina o clima melhor do que um Sonserino." ele murmura, e então continua, mais alto. "O que ele disse?"

"Ele diz que o Departamento de Poções do Ministério está disposto a patentear a poção que ele submeteu no meu nome. Eles querem comprar os direitos de mim."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, e ele quer uma parte?"

"Eu não sei, ele não mencionou isso. Ele só quer encontrar comigo para discutir isso."

"Hmm." Ele a solta e se senta em frente a mesa, e retira um pergaminho da bolsa de couro dele. Ele se estica pela mesa, para trazer a tinta para perto, mergulha a pena, e começa a trabalhar.

"Quanto que eu deveria esperar?"

"Não posso te dizer. Depende da importância e da 'probabilidade de venda' da poção. O que, hoje em dia, está provavelmente na pior baixa de todos os tempos."

Lily suspira. James pode não se importar com dinheiro, mas Lily tem que pensar no futuro. Ela não tem uma enorme herança, e dois salários integrais. Ao mesmo tempo, qualquer ouro é bem vindo. Será que ela deveria consultar o Diretor? Não, ela se sentiria mal atribulando ele com algo tão sem importância.

"Bem, eu acho que vou descobrir amanhã." ela diz, pegando emprestado a pena do James rapidamente, e escrevendo uma resposta, antes de mandar a coruja de volta. Lily não consegue deixar de lembrar da reunião de professores mais cedo. Os olhos do Slughorn estavam grudados nos dela, e Lily pode jurar que tinha desesperação neles.

Ela entrega de volta o instrumento de escrita, e somente então se lembra que está chateada com ele.

"Duas coisas, James Potter."

"Sim, Lily Evans?"

"Número um, você mandou a minha carta para o Olho Tonto sem ao menos me informar."

"Verdade."

"Explicação?"

"Eu… não queria te acordar?" ele se aventura incerto.

"Tente novamente."

"Eu não queria te magoar por mencionar isso logo depois de ter acontecido?"

"Tente novamente."

"Eu sabia que você não ia querer que eu fizesse isso, então eu fiz isso pelas suas costas de qualquer jeito, porque precisava ser feito?"

"Agora sim. Não precisa se desculpar porque, como você mesmo disse, eu estava dormindo. Provavelmente, eu não estava capaz de lidar com isso, e precisava ser feito, embora as duas primeiras desculpas eram fracas, elas são, infelizmente, verdade. Só me conte no futuro se você vai fuxicar nos meus assuntos privados para o trabalho, para que grandes idiotas como Moody não possam me pegar de surpresa mais tarde, jogando isso na minha cara."

"Justo." ele diz. "Número dois?"

"Você não consegue adivinhar?"

"Provavelmente sim, mas eu odiaria errar e trazer a tona algo que você não ainda tenha pensado em ficar chateada."

"Você ia me manter fora daquilo."

"Ah..." ele diz, em compreensão, e solta a pena. Ele empurra os óculos para cima no nariz. "Agora que você sabe, eu acho que não vou conseguir te impedir."

"Você ia me deixar sem saber de nada."

"Sim."

Essa é a briga mais estranha que eles já tiveram. Embora os dois, obviamente tenham fortes opiniões sobre esse assunto, nenhum dos dois aumenta o tom de voz. Em vez disso, eles discutem como se estivessem discutindo algo tão mundano como o Princípio de Deflexão de Maldições de Belvedere.

"Novamente, eu exijo uma explicação."

"Eu não acho que você precise de uma. É bem óbvio, certo?"

"Sim, porque você é um homem mais velho e mais sábio, e é a sua responsabilidade proteger a jovem e estúpida mulher de sair correndo na direção da companhia de dementadores poderosos, sem ao menos pensar no assunto. Isso é tocante, James querido, incrivelmente tocante."

Ele aparenta estar levemente envergonhado com isso, o que gratifica a Lily.

"Agora que já cuidamos disso, vamos passar para a logística."

X

"O fato desse assunto é que você não pode chegar perto de um dementador sem ser arrastada para qualquer que seja o inferno que eles te arrastam, porque você é… você é..." Amaldiçoada.

"Isso não é o ponto. O ponto é que você ia esconder isso de mim completamente. Não te ocorreu que eu possa querer ter tempo para me preparar, e pesquisar, fazer uma lista de perguntas, e de coisas a observar, coisas para você tomar nota quando você testemunhasse o beijo? Quando vai ser? Eu preciso ir a biblioteca amanhã de manhã cedinho, e começar a ler o que eu puder."

"Então você está concordando em não ir?"

"Não. Eu ainda vou tentar achar um jeito de estar lá pessoalmente. Mas se eu não puder ir, então é claro que eu não vou. Não tem o porque de ir, se eu só vou desmaiar quando chegar lá."

James concorda. "Dez de Fevereiro."

"Eu tenho tantas outras perguntas. Então esse prisioneiro, obviamente que ele é um vampiro, mas a quanto tempo ele está em Azkaban? Eles o alimentam?"

"Eu não sei dos detalhes."

"Você tem a autoridade de pedir informações sobre os prisioneiros?"

James vira um pouco a cabeça para o lado e suspira, retirando um pedaço novo de pergaminho. Depois de escrever em um terço da página, ele assina embaixo, assopra o papel e o enrola, antes de pegar mais dois itens da sua velha bolsa de couro. Um selo de cera, que com um simples feitiço derrete, e cai no papel, e um carimbo do ministério, com as varinhas cruzadas do departamento dos aurores, o qual ele aperta na mancha grudenta vermelha.

Ele entrega para ela, dizendo. "Entregue a Ebony quando ela voltar."

Ela sorri abertamente, pegando a carta com gratidão, e o enche de beijos no rosto. Ele não consegue deixar de sorrir também. Raramente ela é tão afetiva.

"Eu estou perdoado, então?"

"Pelo o quê?" Isso não é uma pergunta inocente, ela só quer que ele admita, com as suas próprias palavras, e que ele estava errado. Embora ele saiba que esse é o objetivo dela, por algum motivo, ele decide fazer as vontades dela.

"Por não te consultar em algo que se relaciona tão fortemente a um projeto que você está tão entusiasmada com."

"E..."

Ele resmunga e rola os olhos. "E por não te dar crédito suficiente de agir sensivelmente sozinha. Eu não vou ser tão estúpido ao ponto de levar os seus sentimentos em consideração quando eu fizer novas decisões." ele diz sarcasticamente. Honestamente, qualquer mulher normal teriam sido gratas que o bruxo dela foi tão atencioso. Pelo menos, elas deveriam ser.

"Bom." ela diz, dando um beijo rápido na boca dele. "Você sabe que eu não tenho sentimentos."

"Aham."

"Não em relação ao seu trabalho. Os meus sentimentos não entram em ação. Lembra-se?"

James se contorce, o que faz com que a Lily olhe para ele estranhamente. "Você está bem?"

Ele vira o rosto, olhando para ela, e então retira o cinto de duelo do pai e joga-o no chão. Ele não vai ser como o pai dele. Ele ama e respeita o pai, sente orgulho de ser filho dele, mas não vai se tornar no pai dele.

Ele segura o queixo dela. "Olha para mim." Ela olha, com os olhos arregalados e investigadores. Como que ele pode colocar isso para que ela entenda? "Não ache que, só porque eu sou o que eu sou-" Mantendo os olhos dele nela, ele apalpa o chão com a outra mão, a procura do cinto, e o levanta. Os olhos dela se movem para o cinto, e então de volta para ele. "Que você não é menos--"

As palavras lhe escapam. A respiração dele é rápida, os olhos dele se movem entre os dela, procurando urgentemente por algo, alguma tranqüilização que ela entendeu. "Você sabe que eu me importo, não é?" ele pergunta desesperadamente.

"É claro." ela diz, desnorteada. James suspira. Ela ainda não entende. Ela olha para ele como se ele fosse soltar algum tipo de má notícia; como que se essa afirmação fosse ser seguida por um 'entretanto...'

Mas não tem nenhum 'entretanto'.

"James? O que--"

Ele a corta com um beijo bem negligente, que toma até ele mesmo de surpresa. "Shh..." ele fala, antes de dar outro beijo com um esforço mais controlado. Quando ele finalmente a solta, minutos depois, ela está olhando para ele preocupada, acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço dele, de um jeito reconfortante. Mas então os lábios dela florescem em um pequeno e caloroso sorriso.

"Obrigada." ela sussurra. Ele acha que talvez dessa vez, os esforços dele não tenham sido perdidos nela. Com graça, como se ela estivesse submergida na água, o braço dela desce e pega o pedaço de couro que ele, mais uma vez, abandonou no chão, e começa a recolocar na cintura dele. James abre a boca para protestar, mas-

"Eu sei." ela o assegura. "Mas você pode ser isso-" Ela acaricia a bochecha dele com uma mão. "E isso." Ela acaricia a varinha dele. "Ambos fielmente ao mesmo tempo. Você não tem que escolher."

Pelo menos, ainda não, ele pensa sombriamente. Por favor, Merlin, nunca faça com que eu tenha que fazer essa decisão. Me poupe de outro Mungus. Ele imagina se o bicho papão dele mudou desde a última vez que ele o viu. Agora ele percebe que ele já viu o bicho papão da Lily, mas ela não viu o dele. Antes, ele ficou no caminho dela de propósito, para que ela não pudesse ver. Será que ela ficaria desapontada caso o bicho papão dele não tenha mudado? O estômago dele ronca audivelmente, o retirando com gratidão de seus pensamentos, e quebrando o silêncio pesado de agora.

"Eu perdi o jantar." ele admite.

"Eu também."

E eles vão para a cozinha. Lily causa um grande estardalhaço quando diz aos elfos que ela mesmo quer cozinhar. No final, ela é vitoriosa, mas não por poderes dos argumentos dela, e simplesmente porque ela ordena que eles a deixem em paz, pedindo que só a Poppy traga as coisas que ela precisa.

"Qual é o cardápio?" ele pergunta.

"Sopa." ela responde, segurando a faca com uma das mãos, a girando no ar, e pegando novamente, da mesma forma que ela sempre faz antes de preparar os ingredientes de poções. Ela começa a corta, sem ter a mesma precisão exata que tem quando faz com ingredientes de poções, mas com a mesma graça e compostura.

"Você sente falta, não é." Não é uma pergunta.

"O quê?"

"De fazer poções. É óbvio. Você está passando por uma privação, e só tem o que, uma semana?" Ele pergunta, brincalhão.

"Mais tempo do que eu jamais passei desde que entrei em Hogwarts." ela diz com um triste sorriso. "Mesmo nos verões, nós sempre--" Ela pára abruptamente. "Eu me acostumei a preparar poções várias vezes durante a aula, e, assim como a minha coleção pessoal pode comprovar, no meu tempo livre também. É relaxante."

Faz muito tempo que o James se acostumou com a idéia que ela é uma 'pessoa de poção'. De alguma forma, não é mais uma coisa ruim. James imagina vagamente porque gostar de poções jamais foi uma coisa ruim. Estereótipos das casas, é como. Não tem nada intrinsecamente vulgar sobre poções, somente as conexões que as pessoas geralmente fazem com elas.

As batatas voam para a grande panela, fazendo barulho quando caem na água, seguidas por outros pedaços de aparência de serem gostosos. Ela vai até o armário cheio de temperos, abre garrafas, as cheira, e ou joga na sopa, ou coloca de volta ao armário. É então que ele percebe. Ela não está fazendo uma poção.

"Ah..." James suspira em completa felicidade. Ela cozinha. Ela provavelmente não ficaria feliz em saber o quanto que essa realização o deixa satisfeito, então ele fica de boca fechada e simplesmente sorri, enquanto a observa trabalhar.

Parece que as habilidades de fazer poções, e de cozinhar, caminham de mãos dadas. Sirius jamais admitiria, mas ele é excelente em ambos. Slughorn, o glutão que ele é, prova a idéia ainda mais.

"Melhor sopa que eu já comi." ele declara, comendo o que resta na tigela dele, sem utilizar a sua colher.

"Você só diz isso porque você me ama. Você é influenciado."

Ele balança os ombros. "Talvez." Mas isso não o impede de repetir.

"Squeaker!" ela exclama repentinamente. James está completamente confuso com essa explosão aleatória, mas antes que ele possa perguntar, ela se vira para ele. "Está a fim de fazer uma caminhada noturna?"

Ele estreita os olhos, suspeito. "Por quê?"

"Eu falei para o Hagrid que eu iria buscar algo."

"Oh." Isso não é tão ruim. Na verdade, James não se importa em visitar o meio gigante. Mas não por muito tempo, está ficando tarde e enquanto James não tem aula amanha de manhã logo cedo, ela tem.

"Primeiro, mais uma tigela."

X

Lily bate na porta do Hagrid. "Sou eu!" ela anuncia. Eles esperam, mas não tem nenhum som do lado de dentro da cabana. "Hagrid?" Nada ainda. Lily balança os ombros. "Acho que vamos ter que ir sem ele."

Ela manda o patrono dela para falar com o Mercúrio, antes de sair na direção do esconderijo dos Jarvey.

"Só por curiosidade," James começa, vagarosamente. "Aonde nós estamos indo?"

"Monte de bosta sarnento e fedido!"

"Se manda!"

"Chegamos!" Lily diz alegre, enquanto a luz da varinha dela acende o ninho.

"Ah," James diz, entendendo. "Jarvey. O que diabos nós estamos..."

James pára de falar quando vê que a Lily tem uma mamadeira conjurada na mão. "Agora, veja bem-" ele começa, mas é cortado.

"Segure-o, sim?" ela pergunta, lhe entregando o menor deles, antes de se virar para a mãe e o restante dos filhotes. Ela enrola as mangas. Ela nunca ordenhou uma Jarvey antes, mas não pode ser tão difícil, certo?

Ela se ajoelha, sussurrando palavras suaves, e estica a mão gentilmente na direção da mãe. No instante que a mão dela entra em contato, a criatura grita furiosamente e tenta mordê-la. Ela retira a mão rapidamente. Ela pode ter que repensar isso.

Para a chateação dela, James começa a rir dela. Ela olha para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "E o que é que você está achando tão engraçado, Potter?"

"Simplesmente eu esperava mais de você, só isso. Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar." Ele ignora os protestos dela, entrega o Squeaker para ela, e a beija na bochecha. Lily se senta indignada, mas não se mexe para impedi-lo. Ele pisca para ela, enquanto começa a esfregar uma mão na outra, as esquentando com a fricção.

"Você gostaria de ser tocada com dedos tão frios?" ele pergunta, sugestivamente.

Bem, ela deveria ter pensado nisso, ela tem que concede. As mãos dela estão congeladas. Se James tivesse se aproximado dela, com as mãos tão frias quanto as dela, ela provavelmente agiria similarmente a mãe Jarvey. Mas ela se recusa a deixá-lo se gabar sobre isso, e vira a atenção para o Jarvey no colo dela.

"Vagabundo?" o bebê no colo dela murmura incerto. Lily não consegue deixar de sorrir para ele.

"Você vai ter que aprender insultos melhores do que esse, pequenino." ela diz, enquanto acaricia sua pequena pelugem carinhosamente.

"Vagabundo." Pelo menos dessa vez tem um pouco mais de força. Ela olha para cima, para ver o James trabalhando, murmurando coisas ao Jarvey, coisas que ela não consegue ouvir. Ela acha mais e mais difícil manter a amargura, quanto mais ela o observa.

O fogo arde mais ainda quando eles retornam a sala comunal. Eles não ficam vagabundeando na floresta tempo o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa, exceto milk a mãe. Ela deixa o James transfigurar o tipo de uma cama para dormir para o Jarvey, enquanto ela o alimenta. Boas lembranças do Mercúrio retornam. Não é normal que unicórnios interajam com seres humanos, mas ela ainda assim gostaria de vê-lo mais freqüentemente. Ela tinha esperanças dele responder o patrono dela, mas ou ele não estava a fim de vê-la, ou estava muito longe.

"Eu senti falta desse tom." James diz.

"Que tom?"

"A canção de ninar que você estava murmurando." ele responde, colocando a caixa, que tem uma aparência de ser muito confortável, ao lado dela.

Ela estava murmurando? Ela nem mesmo percebeu. Depois de alimentar o Jarvey, ela espera até que ele tenha dormido para colocá-lo na caixa.

"Ele está dormindo?" James pergunta com um sussurro. Lily acena que sim. "Bom."

Olhando significativamente para ela, ele começa a esfregar as mãos para aquecê-las, e seus lábios se transformam em um sorriso…

X

Lily acorda de um pesadelo vívido, de forma angustiante. James ergue um braço, para trazê-la de volta para a cama, mas não diz nada. Ela suspeita que ele ainda esteja dormindo. Tentando controlar a respiração, ela pressiona as costas nele.

Eles estavam em Dover. James estava no ar sangrando por causa do Sectumsempra, e Lily havia matado o Comensal da Morte mascarado com a maldição de constrição. Quando ela vai até o James, ele desaparece, mas então ela percebe que vários outros homens mascarados estão mortos no chão. Ela matou todos eles? Ela só queria atingir um. Tirando a máscara de seu alvo original, ela vê que é Togglepike. Se movendo rapidamente para o próximo, para tirar a sua máscara, ela vê o Remus deitado morto também. Horror preenche seu corpo. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Ela não sabia. O próximo homem deitado morto ao lado do Remus é o Sirius. E depois o Hagrid, Rupert, James. Ela matou todos eles, e nem ao menos sabe como.

Agora acordada, ela pensa que pode tentar achar um sentido nesse pesadelo. Ela matou um homem. E mesmo assim, de alguma forma, a morte dela nunca a perturbou de verdade. Talvez essa seja a parte aterrorizadora. Ela terminou com a vida de alguém facilmente e com tanta falta de cuidado. Ela nem mesmo tinha visto o rosto dele quando ela atirou aquele feitiço fatal. Foi tão fácil, e mesmo assim não deveria ter sido. Ela está aterrorizada agora. Ela não foi forçada a ver as conseqüências na hora. Moody mudou tudo tão bem, que James, um Auror com licença para matar, ficou com a responsabilidade da morte do Comensal da Morte. Ela saiu completamente livre. Depois disso, ela nunca pensou nesse assunto.

Mas ela matou um homem.

Ela faria isso de novo se fosse preciso, mas ela jura para si mesma que, no futuro, se chegasse a esse ponto novamente, ela vai refletir mais antes e depois.

Sabendo que ela não vai conseguir voltar a dormir, ela sai da cama e se veste para o dia, mesmo que falte muito tempo para o 'dia'.

X

Remus pensa que estar acordado tão longe do amanhecer é quase que vulgar.

"Que horas são?" ele murmura.

"Cinco e vinte." Lily responde. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Acordado." ele reclama. "Mas não se preocupe, existe uma cura." ele diz, e esconde prontamente o rosto no travesseiro de novo. E mesmo assim, tem algo altamente apelador que o retira do sono. Seu estômago ronca, as narinas se mexem, e um olho se abre relutantemente. "Que cheiro é esse?"

"Sopa." Ele cheira o ar novamente, certo que tem comida, mas dessa vez ele sente o cheiro de outra coisa. Ele não consegue dizer o que é o cheiro leve de almíscar. "Como você está se sentindo de verdade?" ela pergunta.

"Bem." ele responde quase verdadeiramente, enquanto se empurra para a posição sentado, e começa a esfregar os olhos, para afastar o sono. Ele sente a mão fria dela na testa e bochecha, procurando uma febre não existente. "Só estou cansado, mas isso não é novidade nenhuma."

"Vagabundo!"

Remus pára de esfregar os olhos, e fica sentado encarando-a por um instante. "Como é?"

Lily sorri sonolenta, e mostra um animal filhote que agora está sugando em um dos dedos dela. Remus balança o rosto por um segundo, retirando os últimos momentos de sono, enquanto as coisas começam a fazer sentido. O almíscar leve, e o insulto fraco vieram de um bebê Jarvey.

"Adotou outro, é?"

"Bem, ele era tão pequenino, e não era capaz de conseguir leite suficiente, então - ei!" Agora ela está olhando para ele com um olhar arregalado esperançoso. "Já que você está acamado, você pode cuidar dele!"

"Eu?"

"Ele precisa de atenção constante, e eu me sinto mal por deixá-lo no meu bolso. Vocês podem manter companhia um ao outro."

"Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação. Eu não saberia o que fazer."

"Você conhece o James, Sirius e Peter por quanto tempo mesmo?" ela brinca, e então continua, séria, "Você fez Cuidados das Criaturas Mágicas quando estava na escola, você pode lidar com isso."

"Mas é só um bebê, Lily. Como que eu devo saber o que ele precisa?"

"Não é tão difícil. Somente o ame, e o resto vai acabar seguindo."

"Eu receio que os meus instintos maternais não são tão aguçados quanto os seus." Ele olha o pequenino de forma duvidosa. Lily rola os olhos, e simplesmente coloca o filhote de animal no colo do Remus. Ele pisca para o Jarvey, olha para ela, e então de novo para o Jarvey. Tentativamente, ele o segura nos braços e o pequeno começa a lamber o dedão dele imediatamente. Ele sorri e acaricia a cabeça do bicho cuidadosamente.

Ele pega a mamadeira da mão da Lily. O pequenino murmura, "vagabundo" e troca o dedão do Remus pela mamadeira apetitosa. Ele só fica sentado enquanto o Jarvey mama.

"Não é tão difícil, não é?" Lily diz, sorrindo e coloca um tipo de cesta tipo ninho na cama, ao lado dele. "Eu só vim checar como você estava. Eu tenho que voltar para a escola. Tenho que pesquisar na biblioteca, e pretendo emboscar o Slughorn antes do primeiro período."

"Por que o ataque surpresa?" ele pergunta, enquanto a Lily coloca a mochila nos ombros.

"Ele quer encontrar comigo hoje a noite, e então eu quero pegá-lo de surpresa e tirar a verdade dele nessa manhã, quando ele não estiver esperando por isso. O que quer que seja que ele esteja escondendo, eu quero descobrir. Os Sonserinos geralmente não fazem nada para serem bonzinhos."

"Sabia, você parece uma Sonserina de vez em quando."

"Na maioria dos casos, Remus. Na maioria dos casos."

Ela o deixa sozinho com o Jarvey, e os seus pensamentos.

X

Depois de passar rapidamente na biblioteca, Lily pensa novamente em quanto que a Madame Pince deve ser sábia. Um dia desses, Lily vai tentar ter uma conversa com a mulher. Ela está convencida que um esforço desse vai ter frutos no final. Mas não nessa manhã.

Ela pára no Salão Principal somente para pegar uma fruta e uma fatia de torrada, antes de sair novamente. Ela não vê o Slughorn na Mesa dos Professores. Olhando rapidamente pelo Salão, ela percebe que James está aqui. Que surpresa. Ele não tem aula as Terças de manhã, ele poderia ter dormido mais.

"Oi, aonde-"

"Masmorras." ela responde a pergunta do Rupert antes mesmo dele terminá-la. Ela caminha na direção da sala de aula de Poções, esperando encontrar o Slughorn lá. A sorte, pelo que parece ser pela primeira vez, está do lado dela.

"Professor! Eu tinha esperanças de te encontrar aqui."

"Srta. Evans," ele diz, assustado. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia, senhor. Eu estava pensando se tem algo que o senhor precisa." Ela não gosta de estereótipos das casa, mas no caso do Slughorn, que é o Diretor da Sonserina, ela se sente confiante que tem um anzol escondido. Ele quer algo em retorno, e Lily duvida que seja algo tão sem originalidade quanto uma participação nos ganhos. Ela tem mais respeito pelo mestre de Poções do que isso.

"Precisa, Srta. Evans?"

"Sim, você sabe, se tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar. Como um agradecimento por colocar a minha poção no Departamento."

"Não tem problema nenhum, minha querida. Problema nenhum."

Lily fica surpresa com isso. Ou ele realmente não quer ganhar nada com isso, ou ele está guardando o favor para mais tarde. Talvez na próxima vez que ele precisar sair da cidade, enquanto uma poção estiver incompleta. Então ele guarda favores, Lily pensa. Ela quer retornar o favor nos quesitos dela, com o convite dela. Desistindo por agora, ela se senta e começa a pegar as suas coisas.

"Eu não acredito que vamos fazer nenhuma poção hoje, certo?" ela pergunta, sem esperanças. Ela realmente não tem nenhuma expectativa. Eles não podem fazer poções durante a aula, pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual o valor da poção da Lily deve ser baixo, porque simplesmente não existem ingredientes suficientes disponíveis.

Slughorn bate na mão dela simpaticamente, e ela dá um sorriso genuíno para ele. "Eu receio que não, minha querida."

Lily suspira. "Não, eu sabia que não. A esperança é a última que morre, você sabe. Não que eu me importe com as aulas, elas são muito informativas, mas não substitui ficar em frente a um caldeirão..."

"Com certeza, Srta. Evans, com certeza. Toda a minha pesquisa está parada, e eu estou fazendo poções medicinais."

"Pelo menos é alguma coisa. Eu fui na cozinha na noite passada para fazer uma sopa. Mas não é o mesmo. Mas tinha um cheiro melhor, com certeza."

Slughorn ri. "Minha pobre garota. Eu sinto a sua dor."

"Sim. Eu imagino que sim. Mas você é o único."

Ele abre a boca para falar, mas quando a turma começa a entrar na masmorra, ele a muda para uma exalação de ar que faz com que as bochechas dele se mexam, e façam um barulho similar a um cavalo.

Nessa turma, Rupert não se senta ao lado dela na frente. Poções é a matéria que ele menos gosta, na opinião da Lily é uma falha Grifinória comum, e dá um sorriso metido para a Lily, mostrando a redação de poções completa, enquanto ele passa pela mesa dela para se sentar ao lado da Alice.

Quando a aula termina, Professor Slughorn a lembra que eles têm que se encontrar naquela noite para discutirem os pontos finais da poção dela. Ela concorda e sai pela porta, subindo as escadas rapidamente para alcançar o Rupert, Alice, e os outros poucos Grifinórios que estão fazendo os poções de N.I.E.M.S.

Lily fica mais surpresa do que qualquer um em ver James descendo as escadas apressadamente. Ele tem que dar aula para o terceiro ano em cinco minutos, o que ele está fazendo aqui em baixo--

"Uma palavra." ele fala, sério. Isso é um comando claro. Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele segura a Lily pelo cotovelo, e a arrasta de volta para a direção da qual ela acabou de vir, virando com ela no corredor, para dentro de uma masmorra não utilizada. Na verdade, a masmorra aonde ela encontrou o Armário Sumidouro.

A porta se fecha, e feitiços de privacidade são erguidas instantaneamente.

"Eu não acho que isso é muito apropriado." ela fala, incerta.

"Bem, então isso vai ser completamente escandaloso." ele promete com um sorriso travesso. Só teve uma vez que ele a jogou contra a parede de pedras do castelo em um corredor público, mas eles estavam embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Ele faz, nesse momento nas masmorras, o que ela gostaria que ele tivesse feito em Novembro. Confusa, mas contente, ela o acompanha, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele. Ela não está matando aula para estar aqui, e se ele ficar em apuros por chegar atrasado para a aula dele, problema dele.

Começa forte e feroz, mas para o desapontamento dela, ele começa a diminuir e suavizar, antes de romper o beijo completamente. Ela sabia que ele não perderia sua própria aula.

Eles se separam, com James apoiando a testa dele na dela, e de repente, ela sabe que tem algo errado.

"Você realmente queria conversar, não é?" Lily diz, tristemente.

"Sim, eu só não queria perder a oportunidade. Já que vai ser a última por um curto período."

"O quê?" ela pergunta, golpeada. "James, explique-se, agora."

"Oficialmente, eu não sou permitido falar. Então, oficialmente, você não sabe de nada, mas alguns aurores estão indo para a Áustria. Tem um grupo lá, mas nós não sabemos se são partidários do Lorde das Trevas, ou se seu remanescentes dos Jovens de Grindenwald… que, obviamente, não são mais jovens. Somente os aurores da Ordem estão indo."

"Quando?"

"Agora."

"Você quer dizer nesse momento?" A voz dela treme levemente, mas James ouve e beija a testa dela.

"Agora ouça com cuidado, coração. Tem muitas coisas que eu preciso que você faça. Primeiro, na próxima vez que você ver a Ebony ou o Dragão, manda isso. Eu não consegui encontrar nenhum dos dois hoje de manhã, e eu não quero mandar com alguma ave estranha." Ele retira um envelope do bolso, e coloca na mão dela. Ela concorda e o coloca em um dos bolsos internos do uniforme. "Segundo, você tem que falar com o Dumbledore antes do jantar, antes da sua reunião com o Slughorn. Não pergunte, eu não sei o que é. Ele só me disse no café da manhã para te contar. Terceiro, todas as coisas que eu estou trabalhando no seu quarto, todos os meus papéis e arquivos, precisam ser levados de volta ao meu escritório e trancados, por todo o tempo que eu estiver fora. Você sabe a senha?"

Lily pára e olha para baixo, envergonhada. "Sim."

Ele somente ri. "Essa é a minha garota. Por último, e eu não sei se tenho o direito de te pedir isso, mas Sirius vai me substituir nos próximos dias, enquanto eu estiver fora. Ele está agora mesmo com os alunos do terceiro ano, e eu nem mesmo tenho a aula de amanhã completamente planejada. Será que você poderia--"

"Sim, é claro."

Ele encosta os lábios nos dela tão rapidamente, que mal se constitui como um beijo.

"Eu não sei se você pode contar com ele para te ajudar, ele tem outra daquelas reuniões hoje a noite. Fique no meio quarto, eu quero que você esteja lá quando ele voltar. Faça com que ele relate tudo no momento que ele voltar. Se ele tiver muito tempo disponível, ele edita muito e deixa de dizer tudo que deveria. Retire o máximo que puder dele, eu sei que você consegue." Ele aperta mais ainda os braços dela, para enfatizar o ponto, mantendo-a segura nos braços dele, do jeito que ele quer impedir que o Sirius escorregue.

"Você vai levar a capa?" ela pergunta.

Os olhos dele olham para longe por um instante, considerando. Ele empurra a capa para o lado por um instante, debatendo se deve ou não, deixar a capa com ela. No final, ele murmura um juramento. "Eu vou ter que levar comigo. Você, depois do encontro com o Slughorn hoje a noite, vá diretamente para o meu quarto. Sirius ainda deve estar lá. Mesmo se ele não estiver, fique ali. Nada de passear pelos corredores até eu ter voltado com a capa."

"Sim, certo. Mais alguma coisa?"

Ele morde o lábio inferior, e as sobrancelhas se unem, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa que esqueceu na mente. "Maldição. Eu sei que no momento que eu sair, em vou pensar em algo."

"Você tem o espelho. Diga para o Sirius, e ele me conta."

"Muito bem." Ele olha para o relógio e suspira. "Eu realmente tenho que ir agora. Vejo você logo."

Segurando a parte de trás do pescoço dela com a mão dele, ele a puxa para um beijo de despedida, antes que os feitiços sejam retirados, e ele saia pela porta. Lily fica para trás, lutando contra a vontade de fazer algo que ela não deveria fazer. Mas se ela não fizer isso agora, pode ser tarde demais, e então ela vai se arrepender.

Voando pela porta, ela olha pelo corredor, antes de gritar, "Cuide-se!", enquanto ela corre. É levemente melhor do que gritar, "Eu te amo.", e é muito mais prático. Embora ela ache que a frase não tem a profundidade que ela queira.

Ele se vira, mas continua a caminhar rapidamente, e diz, "Você também." antes de se virar para a frente mais uma vez, e desaparecer quando vira no corredor. Ela se inclina na parede por um instante, segurando o Olho do Dragão com uma mão, sobre o seu coração acelerado. Garota estúpida, ela pensa. Dificilmente, essa é a primeira vez que ele sai a trabalho da Ordem ou dos aurores. Ele sempre volta. Não precisa se preocupar. Na verdade, ela não sabe se a situação é merecedora de preocupação ou não. Ele não disse o quanto que vai ser perigoso, o que eles fariam se descobrirem que o grupo está do lado do Voldemort, ou como eles pretendem fazer isso. E o pior, ela nem tem o direto de saber; foi muita falta de profissionalidade dele contar o que ele contou. E ela é grata por cada palavra.

Ela fecha os olhos por um instante, e respira profundamente para se estabilizar. Se ela vai trabalhar durante a noite, e não pode sair do quarto dele até retirar as informações do Sirius, ela não vai ter tempo para visitar o Remus… a não ser que ela vá agora.

.

Como havia sido instruída, ela vai ao escritório do Dumbledore antes de ir ao Salão Principal jantar.

"Pena de açúcar."

A gárgula de pedra a permite entrar na escada circular que a leva até o escritório do Diretor.

"Ah, boa noite, Srta. Evans. Quer uma gota de limão?" Ele segura um prato cheio de doces, mas ela balança o rosto.

"Não, obrigada."

"O jovem Potter me contou essa manhã que você gostaria de estar fazendo poções, é verdade?"

"Sim, senhor, mas--"

Ele levanta uma mão, e ela fica em silêncio. "Um instante, por favor, deixe-me terminar." Ela acena para ele continuar. "Então eu acho que seria benéfico para todos, se você fosse assistente do Professor Slughorn pelo resto do ano."

"Para todos, senhor?"

"Os suprimentos estão baixos agora, mas com o tempo, eles vão ser reabastecidos. Quando chegar a hora, eu gostaria de ter alguém a mão na Ordem, para agir como Mestre de Poções, ou Mestra, se for o caso."

"Quer dizer… eu?" ela disse, incrédula.

"Isso é problemático para você, Srta. Evans?"

"Não senhor, só estou surpresa." O que é uma meia verdade. Ela está simplesmente pasma que o Diretor confiaria nela, uma aluna, com uma posição como essa. Tem que ter algum tipo de pegadinha.

"Slughorn é muito capaz. Nesses próximos meses, você vai fazer basicamente poções médicas. Preste atenção, Srta. Evans. Preste muita atenção."

"É claro, senhor. Eu falei com o Professor Slughorn nessa manhã, e ele não mencionou nada sobre ter um assistente. Ele está de acordo com isso?"

"Ele vai ficar, quando eu contar isso no jantar essa noite."

Lily tenta não sorrir. "Entendo."

"E falando no jantar, vamos?" ele pergunta, se levantando. Lily também se levanta e eles caminham até o Salão Principal juntos. Ela se senta com o time de Quadribol, enquanto Dumbledore continua até a Mesa dos Professores. Ela olha rapidamente na mesa, e vê Sirius sentado no lugar de costume do James, tendo uma conversa relutante com Slughorn. Lily, e provavelmente somente a Lily, pode detectar o alívio do Sirius quando o Diretor entra na conversa, e Sirius não tem que mais se dar ao trabalho de conversar.

A atenção dele se volta ao prato, onde ele brinca com vários itens que estão dentro dele, cutucando-os ou pegando-os com o garfo, antes de colocá-los de volta. O garfo congela por um instante, e ela sabe que Sirius está ouvindo a conversa, e acabou de ouvir algo particularmente interessante. Ele olha para cima do prato, e os olhos dele encontram os dela, estudando-a curiosamente por um momento, antes de retornar a comida que ele não está comendo.

Somente então que a Lily percebe que ela estava encarando-o por vários minutos, então ela volta a sua atenção a conversa do time de Quadribol. Ela espera por um calmaria, antes de contar ao Rupert que eles tem que ter outra reunião com os monitores para discutir as novas regras que eles vão ter que obedecer.

"Quando?"

"Amanhã depois do jantar. Eu odeio ter que te perguntar, mas será que você poderia passar nas Salas Comunais essa noite para avisá-los? Eu faria isso, mas--"

"Está tudo bem, Lil. Eu sou o Monitor Chefe. Eu deveria estar fazendo coisas, certo? Algo mais?"

"Talvez fazer várias cópias da lista, para podermos entregar a cada monitor amanhã?"

"Sem problema." Ele limpa a boca com o guardanapo antes de jogá-lo na mesa, e se levantar. "Até mais tarde, rapazes."

.

Lily volta as masmorras mais uma vez, percebendo que, de acordo com os planos do Dumbledore, ela vai gastar muito mais tempo por aqui.

"Ah, boa noite, Srta. Evans."

"Boa noite, Professor."

"Vamos direto ao assunto. Como eu havia mencionado antes, eles gostariam de comprar os seus direitos."

"Com qual preço?"

Ele pigarreia, como se uma pergunta tão direta fosse desapropriada, mas ele não tem o coração para falar isso para ela.

"650 galeões. O que é uma oferta incrível, considerando o mercado atual."

"E se eu quiser esperar até o mercado aumentar novamente. Essa é uma excelente época para eles comprarem, e terrível para eu vender."

Uma meia hora de conversa a mais falha em produzir qualquer tipo de acordo. No final, ele sugere que eles utilizem a lareira do escritório dele para contatarem o departamento. Ela o segue para fora da masmorra até o terceiro andar. Lily não fica nenhum pouco surpresa com a decadência do escritório dele. Poltronas estofadas demais, incluindo uma grande cadeira reclinável de couro, com uma almofada de penas no assento, colocada na mesa do homem. Atrás da mesa, tem prateleiras cheias de doces, guloseimas, e muitas bebidas de aparência agradáveis. Em frente a mesa, tem uma enorme lareira.

Ele mergulha uma pena de plumas de avestruz na tinta, e escreve algo.

Ela pára de bisbilhotar e chega para trás, para que Slughorn possa pegar um punhado de Pó de Flú de um vaso bem elegante, e jogar no fogo flamejante.

"Escritório do Sr. Bunsen, Departamento de Poções, Ministério."

Ele não pulou nas chamas, como ela havia esperado. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente joga o pedaço de pergaminho no fogo, que desaparece instantaneamente, e as chamas retornam a sua cor original.

Slughorn começa a bater o pé, e checar o horário em um relógio de ouro bem grandioso, que fica acima da lareira de mármore. Ela não consegue parar de ver como que brilha.

"Um presente de um dos meus antigos alunos." ele explica. "Agora está no Wizengamot."

"Ah."

Pouco tempo depois, as chamas ficam verde novamente, e uma cabeça de aparência bem infeliz aparece nas chamas.

"Você sempre faz isso, Horace. Por que você não enfia a sua cabeça, de vez em quando?"

"As costas doem, meu garoto."

"Sim, sim, como você sempre diz. É um álibi bem conveniente. Oh, bem, o que você precisa?"

"Você sabe daquela poção de se sentir completamente acordado que foi submetida mês passado?"

"Ah, sim. Evans, certo? O contrato está assinado?"

"Na verdade, não. Não conseguimos chegar em um acordo." Bunsen bufa meio exasperado, assoprando pedaços de cinzas no tapete Persa imaculado. "É por isso que te chamei. Você está convidado a vir e conversar com o criador. Talvez vocês dois possam chegar a um acordo."

"Ele está aí? Certo então."

A cabeça dele se retira, antes que qualquer um dos dois possa corrigi-lo, e um instante depois ele aparece da lareira, girando. Ele balança a cabeça, tonto por um instante, e limpa a poeira. Ele acena para o Slughorn antes de seus olhos a encontrarem.

"Oh." As sobrancelhas dele se erguem ligeiramente em uma surpresa momentânea. Claramente ela não é o que ele estava esperando. Ele se recupera rapidamente, e estende a mão, a qual ela balança. "Barnaby Bunsen."

"Lily Evans."

"Bem, Srta. Evans, eu receio que atualmente nós não podemos lhe oferecer nada mais."

"Eu não estou pedindo por mais ouro. Pelo menos não agora. Você pode ficar com os 650 galeões. A patente está no meu nome, e tudo que eu peço é uma porcentagem dos lucros."

"Não vai ter muito lucro."

"Atualmente não. O que é claro que você sabe muito bem. Entretanto, no futuro, quando a procura melhorar novamente..."

As sobrancelhas do Barnaby se unem. Isso significa perder muito mais do que 650 galeões no total, e ambos sabem disso.

"Sr. Bunsen, eu percebo que você não está nada satisfeito com a idéia. Tudo que eu peço é uma pequena porcentagem dessa, e de todas as poções futuras que eu submeter."

"Poções futuras?" ele pergunta, intrigado.

"Bem," ela morde o lábio no que ela espera que lhe dê uma aparência de aluna incerta, antes de olhar para o Slughorn, e então de volta ao chão. "A verdade é que, senhor, eu sou nascida trouxa, e eu não tenho muitas esperanças de conseguir um emprego depois de me formar. A única coisa que eu posso fazer como trabalho sozinha, são poções. Se eu vender tudo de uma vez só, isso vai me manter estável por um tempo, mas eu gostaria muito mais de ter a segurança de somas regulares, e menores." Isso seria a mais completa verdade se Moody já não tivesse lhe prometido um lugar no programa de treinamento de aurores.

"Mas você planeja em continuar a fazer poções?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, senhor." Ela vai estar fazendo poções para a Ordem mesmo. "Ou pelo menos eu pretendo, depois que eu tiver ingredientes de novo."

"Você estaria disposta a assinar um contrato, de tal forma que todas as suas poções futuras devam ser vendidas por nós?"

"É..." Ela está definitivamente acima das habilidades dela. Ela não sabe o suficiente sobre o mundo dos negócios. Se ela assinar um contrato, então não importa quem faça a melhor oferta, ela teria que ficar com o Departamento, com seja qual for porcentagem fixa que eles dêem. Entretanto, isso lhe dá segurança e é um rendimento consistente, embora pequeno, durante a vida dela, enquanto a poção esteja a venda. "Na verdade, eu gostaria de consultar alguém antes de concordar com qualquer coisa. Vocês poderiam esperar por 10 minutos?"

Ela não se importa com a falta de profissionalismo do seu comportamento, ela não quer arruinar as chances dela. Além do que, vai ser uma boa prática para quando ela patentear um de seus feitiços. Se ela os patentear algum dia.

Ela corre pelas escadas para a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, esperando que Sirius esteja lá. Ela solta um palavrão leve quando vê o escritório e o quarto vazios, e desce todos os lances de escada até o quarto dela.

"Sirius." ela diz, ofegante com alívio de vê-lo espalhado tão casualmente no sofá.

Vendo que ela está ofegante, ele se senta. "Algum problema?" ele pergunta. Ela balança a cabeça.

"Eu só… preciso da sua ajuda com algo."

As sobrancelhas dele se levantam de um jeito zombador. "Oh?"

"Sim, eu preciso de uma segunda opinião. Você pode vir comigo?"

"Aonde?" ele pergunta, indiferentemente.

"Ao escritório do Slughorn. Esse homem, Bunsen, do Departamento de Poções, está falando sobre contratos e eu não sei o que fazer. A princípio eu achei que estava sendo inteligente por recusar a primeira oferta deles, mas agora está muito mais complicado, e eu gostaria de ter pego o ouro e corrido, mas eu não sei se--"

"Acalme-se, Cariad." Sirius diz, levantando-se graciosamente do sofá. Ele bagunça o cabelo dela, e abre o retrato. "Mostre o caminho."

Ambos os homens de Poções parecem ficar surpresos com a aparição de Sirius Black. Sirius parece estar entretido, e fica parado pacientemente, até que um dos dois lembrem-se de seus modos. Lily, entretanto, se cansa de esperar, embora tenha sido por apenas alguns segundo, e fala com confiança, "Sirius, esse é Barnaby Bunsen, do Departamento de Poções. Senhor Bunsen, Sirius Black." Enquanto os dois apertam as mãos, Lily continua. "E eu acredito que você já conhece o Professor Slughorn."

"Prazer." Sirius diz.

Os dois se sentam nas poltronas estofadas demais, com a exceção do Sirius, que escolhe ficar parado em pé ao lado da lareira, enquanto tudo é explicado resumidamente, e os detalhes do contrato são enumerados. Sirius chama atenção a certos pontos, e faz perguntas que a Lily nem mesmo havia considerado. Na verdade, ela fica parada ali silenciosamente, enquanto ele diminui o tempo de contrato de dez para cinco anos. E ela fica surpresa e impressionada enquanto ele argumenta que, já que ela não vai receber um salário do Ministério, não vai ser uma empregada oficial, não vai receber nenhum dos benefícios das pessoas que trabalham no Ministério, que ela também não deveria ficar sobre as restrições de um. Que eles não poderiam se envolver no trabalho dela, não poderiam se intrometer, ou 'inspecionar' a pesquisa dela, ou se envolver pessoalmente de qualquer forma no processo de criação, somente na venda do produto final.

Em um ponto, perto do final da discussão, ele se inclina sobre a cadeira da Lily, e sussurra no ouvido dela, "Eu fiz o melhor que eu posso. Você pode fazer algumas alterações que queira..."

Ela se move para sussurrar no ouvido dele, em resposta. "Eu não sou uma empresária, Sirius. Eu quero o menor risco possível."

Isso faz com que Sirius ria, e fale, para todos ouvirem, "Eu nunca imaginei ouvir essas palavras vindo de você. Como você é tola, Cariad. Bem, se essa é a sua escolha."

Tendo finalmente concordado nos termos, Barnaby Bunsen sai para escrever o contrato recém criado, e promete enviá-lo no dia seguinte, pois falta a aprovação de seu supervisor.

"Bem, está decidido então." Sirius diz, oferecendo a mão para a Lily. "Vamos?"

"Na verdade, eu gostaria de falar rapidamente contigo, Srta. Evans, antes de você ir."

Com um olhar de desdém sábio, Sirius mais uma vez abaixa o rosto e sussurra para a Lily, "Vocês dois são peões do Dumbledore."

Ela não tem tempo de pedir que ele esclareça. Ele sai do escritório somente com um acento do rosto na direção do Slughorn.

Como ela havia esperado, ele fala sobre ela ser uma assistente. "Mas não é aprendiz." ele diz, defensivamente. Lily sabe que seria muito maligno para a carreira dele, ter uma nascida trouxa como aprendiz. Mestres de Poções são tão poucos, que aprendizes são muito raros. Aqueles que aparecem, são sempre pegos por candidatos bem estabelecidos e que possuem boas conexões.

"Eu entendo, senhor." Ela o assegura.

"E mantenha em mente que isso não é obrigatório. Você não precisa fazer isso." Oh, eu preciso sim.

"Mas eu gostaria de fazer. A oportunidade de aprender e praticar o máximo possível, com a ajuda de um Mestre, é uma oportunidade rara. Quem está considerando seguir uma carreira em poções não deixaria essa oportunidade passar facilmente."

Embora ela esteja o assegurando, parece que ele ainda tenta dissuadi-la de fazer isso. "Mas consumiria muito tempo. E você já tem tanta coisa para fazer. Esse é o seu ano dos N.I.E.M.S, você é Monitora Chefe, e..." Ele pára por um instante, antes de continuar cuidadosamente, "Você trabalha com o Ministério. Com o Auror Moody..."

Dizem que a discrição é a melhor parte da coragem. Lily está inclinada a pensar que a discrição é o melhor da maior parte das coisas. Ela decide falar uma verdade equivocada.

"Oh, eu gostaria de estar trabalhando para o Moody. No passado, eu só estava no lugar errado, e na hora errada. E ontem foi só..."

"Só o quê?"

"Sobre Weyland Euphrates," ela finalmente diz.

"Oh." Parece que não era isso que ele estava esperando, mas depois que ele ouve, faz todo o sentido. "Sim, você dois eram, é..."

"Amigos, sim."

"Deve ter sido um tremendo choque."

Ela não sabe se Slughorn está falando sobre a morte do Weyland, ou sobre o fato de ele ser um vampiro, então ela o ignora completamente. "Auror Moody só queria fazer algumas perguntas, só isso."

Slughorn aparenta estar encorajado com isso. "Muito bem, então!" ele diz, com um entusiasmo repentino. "Se você tem certeza então. Só que..."

"Só que o quê?"

"Fique sabendo que Dumbledore foi quem sugeriu isso. Ele disse que seria melhor para todos se a sua posição extra-oficial fosse… despercebido."

Lily concorda, quase que tocada com a delicadeza que ele está tentando explicar isso.

"Eu entendo, Professor. Uma Grifinória nascida trouxa não mistura bem com a política Sonserina. Eu não gostaria que a sua casa perdesse o respeito pelo senhor."

Mais uma vez, ele parece ter sido pego de surpresa com a honestidade dela, mas dá um suave sorriso. Ele não tenta negar o que ela acabou de falar, não tenta convencê-la que esse não é o motivo. Ele simplesmente diz, "Desculpe-me, minha querida."

"Está tudo bem, Professor. Eu já estou acostumada com isso."

.

Enquanto ela desce as escadas para parar no dormitório, para juntar suas coisas para a noite, ela passa por dois alunos, que estão subindo as escadas. Já passa do horário de recolher, e ela está pronta para soltar um sermão, quando vê quem são os alunos.

Antonius Arbuthnot, com a pequena Winifred Winchcombe. Ela está com uma das mãos presas na capa dele, e a outra abraçando a cintura dela, como se estivesse com dor. Ele caminha com passos decididos, mas curtos o suficiente para que a menina mais jovem consiga acompanhar. Quando ele vê a Lily o observando, ele explica.

"Ela não estava se sentindo bem, e pediu que eu a levasse a Ala Hospitalar. Infelizmente, eles não tem a solução para melhora do estômago em estoque. Eu estou levando ela de volta diretamente a torre agora."

"Continue." Ele acena, e os dois continuam a subir as escadas. Que diferença nele. Ele caminha com orgulho, em vez de arrogância, e segura a varinha com cuidado, em vez de com negligência.

Sirius não está no quarto dela, então ela assume que ele deva estar no do James. Ela pega a passagem secreta para o andar de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e entra na sala de aula sem que ninguém a veja. Ele está sentado na cadeira do James, com os pés apoiados na mesa, e as mãos fechadas casualmente atrás da cabeça.

"Então você concordou em ser uma esfregadora de caldeirões, não é?"

"Sim."

"Vocês dois são peões." ele diz novamente.

"O quê? Eu posso aprender muito com ele. Além do que, vai me dar a oportunidade de preparar poções, enquanto mais ninguém na escola pode."

"Sim, algo que ele sabe que você não seria capaz de recusar."

"Bem, é uma oportunidade treinar para ser a Mestra de Poções da Ordem."

Os olhos do Sirius escurecem. "Então é sobre isso."

"Você… não parece estar impressionado."

Sirius não fala nada.

"Eu estava excitada, com orgulho que o Dumbledore..." ela divaga, sem terminar a frase. "Sirius, o que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

A única resposta dele é apertar o queixo.

X

O que ele deveria falar para ela? Que Dumbledore provavelmente só abriu essa janela de oportunidade magnífica, para distraí-la do fato que ele está fechando outra, secretamente? Que ele está manobrando ela gentilmente e tentadoramente, na direção que ele quer? Ele não vai falar isso para ela agora. Não pode, na verdade, até ter certeza que é isso que o Dumbledore esteja fazendo. Nunca se sabe de verdade com o velho bruxo. Além do que, quem diria que ela não iria preferir seguir esse caminho? Sem dúvida, é o melhor plano para todos. Ainda assim, é frustrante vê-la ser manipulada pelo Diretor. Se ele tivesse dito direto no que desejava fazer com ela, ela poderia não ficar amargurada mais tarde, por não ter tido nenhuma palavra no assunto. Entretanto, se ele contar agora, ela pode decidir não fazer mais, o que a Ordem não pode arriscar acontecer.

Então temos o Sirius. Qual posição que ele deve tomar? Encorajá-la nesse campo novo? Ou indicar a verdade com sagacidade?

"Até então, parece que você conseguiu um excelente motivo para ficar trancada no castelo. Agora o seu trabalho para a Ordem é aprender o máximo possível sobre a arte de fazer poções. Não precisam te chamar para nada. Você vai ficar presa no castelo. Como eu, aparentemente." Ele não queria ter dito a última parte. Mas agora que ele disse, ele sente a necessidade de reclamar. "Grande membro da Ordem que eu sou. Brincar de substituto para o bom Professor, enquanto os membros de verdade fazem coisas importantes. Fico preso aqui enquanto o time A sai." Sirius diz, amargamente. Lily está prestes a protestar, quando ele continua. "Mas é claro que você entende. Eles te deixam de fora da maior parte das coisas só porque você é uma aluna. Como se você não fosse mais inteligente que a maior parte deles. Parece que os nossos trabalhos na Ordem é tomar conta do James. Eu preencho enquanto ele estiver se quebrando no campo, e então você o rearruma quando ele voltar. Grande cortejo que nós somos."

"Você realmente é bom demais para ficar só brincando de substituto. Se essa missão não fossem somente para os membros da Ordem que são Aurores, você estaria presente. Eu não estaria, como você mesmo disse, mas você provavelmente estaria. Mas ainda bem que você não foi, porque senão você perderia aquela reunião de hoje a noite. E aquilo é algo que somente você pode fazer."

"Sim, conversar e beber com aqueles velhos puro-sangue flatulentos. Absolutamente excitante."

.

Horas depois, quando Sirius está saindo, Lily ainda está trabalhando com seus livros, pergaminhos e penas.

"Como estou?" Sirius pergunta.

Lily ergue o rosto do trabalho. "Como um bastardo arrogante e aristocrático."

Ele pigarreia de um jeito infeliz.

"Desculpa." ela corrige, " Como um bastardo belo, arrogante e aristocrático."

"Obrigado, Cariad."

E então, o belo, arrogante, e aristocrático Sirius Black se une a seus colegas puro-sangue para discutir como que eles são melhores que o resto do mundo. Esse papel vem a ele muito facilmente. Os insultos, a arrogância puro-sangue, a indiferença por qualquer interesse além dos seus próprios, são tão fiéis que ele sente uma picada de medo no coração, que passa para a espinha dele. Mesmo assim, ele não pára. Não pode parar. Isso é para a Ordem. Ele tem que ser um deles. Mesmo quando ele conversa com os supremacistas puro-sangue que posam para o público como 'advogados dos direitos trouxas', mas que falham consistentemente em bloquear as leis contra os trouxas. Ele mantém a atuação mesmo quando conversa com Henry Bright…

Sim, ele vai dizer que está transando com uma sangue-ruim. Afinal, para o que mais elas servem?

"E como está o seu velho amigo Lupin?"

"Ex-amigo, seria mais acurado. Nós não nos falamos. Não nos falamos desde que eu fiquei sabendo o que ele era."

"Nós, da Sociedade, descobrimos recentemente. Nós cuidamos dele."

"Foi? Já não era sem tempo. Tão desapontante… Como que eu deveria saber que meus dois melhores amigos se tornariam um Auror e um lobisomem?" Ele balança o rosto, e toma um gole da bebida.

"Eu imagino como que você foi colocado na Grifinória."

"Eu posso te garantir que foi pelo motivo mais ridículo. No dia antes de eu ir ao Expresso para o primeiro ano, eu briguei com os meus pais. Agora, eu nem consigo mais me lembrar o motivo. Eu pedi ao chapéu seletor para me colocar na Grifinória de pura raiva. Eu queria deixá-los furiosos, dar o troco pelo o erro monstruoso que eu achei que tinham feito comigo. O mínimo que posso falar é que obtive sucesso."

Essa história jamais foi compartilhada com seus melhores amigos, porque ele tem vergonha da verdade dela. Sirius Black jovem e amargurado, vingativo e mimado, escolheu a casa inimiga por causa do puro motivo Sonserino de vingança.

Foi somente na Grifinória, com seus primeiros amigos de verdade, que ele descobriu o que perdeu nos 11 primeiros anos da sua vida. Uma casa. O que começou como uma mera explosão de raiva dramática, algo que Sirius Black fazia extremamente bem, se tornou em algo que ele não esperava. Na verdade, o plano dele foi tão descuidado, tão mal concebido, que ele não parou para pensar em como que isso afetaria o resto da sua vida.

É aterrorizador pensar em como que as coisas teriam sido…

"Mas como que você descobriu que ele era um lobisomem?" ele pergunta. Isso é algo que ele em imaginando desde que ouviu a Lily e Remus no Cabeça de Javali.

"Meu avô o contratou para trabalhar na fábrica dele."

"E o velho descobriu?"

"Na verdade, não. O lobo contou para ele."

"Tolo." ele cospe. Tolo, tolo, tolo! "Ele está morto então?"

"Eu não posso dizer com certeza. Ele já tinha saído quando nós chegamos lá. Só podemos esperar que o mestiço rastejou longe o suficiente para morrer em algum lugar. Eu odiaria que ele tivesse a oportunidade de machucar alguém. Nós deveríamos ter esperado por ele, e matado o mestiço com as nossas mãos."

"Com certeza." ele diz, e engole os conteúdos do copo em um gole só. Gotas do licor grudam no seu lábio superior. Os olhos dele brilham malevolentemente, enquanto limpa a boca com o dedão, sugando os últimos vestígios de sua bebida.

X

Os feitiços de proteção estão colocados algumas centenas de metros da entrada. Ninguém pode aparatar perto das ruas e ales próximos. Ele espera ali.

Uma hora depois, quando os raios rosas começam a iluminar o céu, Bright aparece. Sirius saiu da reunião antes dele, somente para ter essa oportunidade. Sirius o segue com pés silenciosos. 20 metros do final do feitiço de proteção, ele diminui a distância, desarmando e amarrando os braços dele por trás, com dois giros de sua varinha, e o conduz vigorosamente na direção que ele quer.

"Você não vai falar nada, até que eu te dê permissão para tal." ele fala, com o mesmo tom de voz que ele utiliza quando está seduzindo mulheres. E o mesmo sentindo vem até ele; a satisfação de oprimir alguém, sabendo que eles tem que fazer exatamente o que ele quer que façam.

Inserindo a ponta da varinha no pescoço do homem, ele o empurra na parede, ergue seu joelho para pressionar nas bolas do homem, e diz. "Fale."

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo?" ele demanda, com a voz trêmula com um medo delicioso.

Com uma honestidade sedosa, ele diz, "Estou tentando decidir..."

"Solte-me!"

"Se eu devo ou não matar você..." ele termina a conversa, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Sirius sente o homem que ele prendeu tremer, e então ele fica muito parado. Ele sabe está gostando muito disso. Que Merlin o perdoe, mas ele não se sente tão bem assim há muito tempo. Essa adrenalina é viciante. Ele entende agora porque os Comensais da Morte gostam tanto do trabalho deles. A diversão que isso é. Sirius imagina a adrenalina que deve ser fazer isso. 'Seria tão fácil matá-lo.'

Ele não percebeu que falou isso em voz alta, até sentir uma corrente morna no joelho. A mania sombria toma conta dele mais uma vez, enquanto ele sente um orgulho triunfante que ele acabou de fazer um homem adulto se mijar de medo. Tão fácil. Seria tão fácil. E esse homem merece isso. Ninguém mexe com os amigos do Sirius Black e sai impune disso, e esse homem tentou matar o Remus.

"Oh, Merlin." o homem choraminga.

"Implore." Sirius rosna no ouvido dele.

"Não me mate. Merlin, não me mate. Eu imploro. Eu imploro!"

"Mais?"

"Poupe-me, pelo amor de Merlin!" ele grita. "Não! Eu imploro! Eu faço qualquer coisa, não me mate! Eu te dou qualquer coisa que você quiser!"

Um feitiço é atirado pela varinha do Sirius, e o homem cai ao chão. "Tsk, Tsk. Você não disse por favor."

Enquanto Sirius vai embora, ele enruga o nariz. Ele não pode ficar andando cheirando a mijo; isso seria deplorável. Afinal, ele tem que dar aulas para crianças…

XXXXX

A/N: Creio que todos entendam a demora… Afinal, tivemos Natal e Ano Novo. Natal na minha família é loucura completa, todos vão lá para casa e eu pareço bola de ping pong arrumando tudo. Um estresse horrível… Felizmente o Ano Novo foi mais tranquilo. Passei com o meu noivo em uma cidadezinha do interior de Minas Gerais que não tinha nada. Óbvio que também não traduzi nada nesse tempo… hehehe

Mas deixando os meus devaneios de lado, vamos ao que interessa. Com esse capítulo atingimos, mais uma vez a fic original. A autora, Kathryn, está viajando, então eu creio que deva demorar um pouco para ela postar um capítulo novo. Mas assim que ela postar, eu começo a traduzir para vocês.

Aqueles que também estão acompanhando "Por Toda a Eternidade", eu vou começar a escrever o próximo capítulo em seguida, e pretendo postá-lo ainda essa semana.


	66. 63: Dormir, Talvez Sonhar

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 63: Dormir, Talvez Sonhar**_

Lily acorda de repente, e a dor aguda no pescoço percorre o restante da espinha dela, quando ela se senta. Ela adormeceu na mesa dele. E ela teve aquele sonho de novo...

"Não!" ela fala para si mesma, firmemente. Ela não pode pensar sobre isso, não pode cair no sono. Ela terminou os planos de aula, mas ainda tem seu próprio dever de casa para fazer. Ela nem mesmo abriu a caixa que contém as coisas do Weyland. Ela esfrega o pescoço, tentando, sem sucesso, amenizar a dor. Desistindo, com um resmungo, ela pega a redação de História da Magia, tentando terminar a redação que começou a dias atrás, que ainda está na metade. Por sorte, parece que a McGonagall não está dando tanto dever ultimamente, senão ela teria muito mais trabalho para se preocupar. Lily suspeita que a Diretora da Casa esteja tentando facilitar as coisas para ela. Parece que o Flitwick também está mudando as discussões que eles têm no fim de praticamente todas as aulas para uma teoria, e parou de exigir que ela faça redações. Nesse nível de Feitiços e Transfiguração, é quase tudo teoria mesmo, já que são muito poucos bruxos e bruxas que podem fazer magia desse nível.

Ela olha para o relógio na mesa dele. Por sorte, ela não dormiu muito tempo. Ela ainda tem tempo para terminar a redação. É o último dever de casa da semana. Ela bate o pé no chão freneticamente, embaixo da mesa, enquanto escreve, fingindo não estar preocupada com o James, Sirius, e Remus. James, ela não tem noção de como está, a não ser que ele tenha se comunicado com o Sirius. Mas Sirius nao voltou. Ela pode visitar o Remus, e ver por si mesma, mas não vai fazer isso até que o Sirius volte. Aonde ele está? Ela não estava muito nervosa quando ele saiu; ele parecia estar tão confiante e completamente entediado por estar indo, como se não tivesse nenhum perigo. Mas ele saiu faz tanto tempo, com certeza já deve ter terminado? E se alguma coisa deu errado?

Não, ela pensa. 'Ele pode simplesmente ter voltado para o apartamento dele, para descansar. Talvez ele planeje retornar a Hogwarts somente a tempo da primeira aula.' Ela pode jurar que falou para ele que esperaria acordada; certamente ele não a deixaria sentada esperando a noite toda? Lily bufa para a sua própria estupidez. 'É claro q ele faria isso, e você é uma tola em pensar que não.' São quase cinco da manhã; ele provavelmente foi para casa, para cama, horas atrás. Lily suspira e apóia novamente o rosto na mesa, e seu pescoço reclama, em um protesto de dor.

A grande porta da sala de aula geme, enquanto é aberta e depois fechada. Lily se senta, encarando a porta do escritório, esperando ouvir o barulho da maçaneta, e das dobradiças. O que soa como passos se aproximam, e param em frente ao escritório. Lily se levanta da cadeira, e se move para abrir a porta para ele, mas fica congelada de medo antes mesmo de alcançá-la.

.

Toc

.

Tem um momento de silêncio, onde o coração dela bate forte no peito.

.

Toc

.

A batida lenta parece ecoar na cabeça dela tão ameaçadoramente quanto na sala de aula do lado de fora.

.

Toc

.

Sirius não bateria na porta. Com certeza Dumbledore sabe que o James saiu, e não viria chamá-lo. Quem mais pode ser, a essa hora? Ela já esteve no quarto do James muitas vezes para saber que ninguém marca nada tão cedo com ele. Ela segura a varinha bem firme, e sua respiração é curta e fraca. Ela fica parada, esperando. Esperando quem quer que seja ir embora. Esperando que eles façam alguma ação. Esperando que algo, qualquer coisa, aconteça.

Mas não acontece nada. O som pára. Não batem mais na porta, e os passos não se movem também, mas também não abrem e nem fecham a porta da sala de aula. Quem quer que seja, ainda está parado em frente a porta. Esperando, como ela está.

Minutos passam.

Ela decide entrar no quarto, e fechar a porta protegida por senha, quando ouvi um BUM alto, como se algo enorme tivesse colidido com a porta. As coisas caem das estantes, direto para o chão. Lily prende a respiração, agarrando a mesa para suporte.

Ela ouve o som da porta da sala de aula abrir, e uma voz gritar uma única palavra, e todos os seus medos evaporam.

"PIRRAÇA!" Sirius ruge.

Lily ouve o poltergeist gargalhar enquanto sobrevoa a sala de aula, para fora do alcance do Sirius. "Ha ha ha! Só queria acordar a bela adormecida, mas a ruiva está morta! A ruiva está morta! Eeeeee!"

Passos rápidos são seguidos pela porta sendo destrancada. Ela ouve um barulho estranho, como se alguém estivesse escalando algo, antes que a porta se abra, revelando o Sirius pulando da mesa que geralmente fica na frente da sala de aula, e que agora está virada de lado, bloqueando a porta do escritório. Ele aterrissa e exala alto, mas ela não sabe se de exaustão ou de alívio.

"Eu não estou morta." ela o informa, estupidamente. Ele a observa de cima para vejo.

"Estou vendo." Lily fica feliz em observar que a respiração dele está um pouco mais rápida, escondendo a calma que a expressão facial no rosto dele a faria acreditar. "Tudo certo?" ele pergunta casualmente.

"Tudo, só um pequeno ataque cardíaco." ela diz, tentando controlar a sua própria respiração frenética.

Sirius sorri e dá um passo para frente, a envolvendo em um abraço. Sério, esse homem é tão estranho com demonstrações de afeto. De vez em quando é tão bondoso, e de vez em quando é tão frio. Lily fica grata que ele esteja de bom humor. Ela precisa disso desesperadamente. Na verdade, a necessidade provavelmente determina o comportamento dele. "Pronto, pronto, pequenina." ele diz condescendentemente, mas acaricia a cabeça dela confortantemente ao mesmo tempo. "Merlin, Cariad, você está tremendo."

Ela coloca os braços embaixo da capa dele e envolta do torso dele, abraçando-o apertado. "Pirraça e aquela maldita cadeira. Aquela batida misteriosa e aqueles passos assustadores. E eu já estava muito assustada porque você tinha saído há muito tempo. Eu tive aquele maldito pesadelo de novo." A respiração dela dá um nó, e ela tem que parar, antes que possa terminar. "... e está muito frio aqui."

"Eu acho que o nosso poltergeist está melhorando as suas técnicas de terror." Sirius diz, em um tom tanto desaprovador como divertido. "Mas e quanto a esse seu pesadelo?"

"Bem..." Essa é uma situação embaraçosa. Como que alguém fala para um dos seus melhores amigos, que você o matou?

"Olá?" vem uma voz fraca da sala de aula. Sirius a solta imediatamente, a empurrando na direção do quarto. Lily reconhece a voz como sendo do Flitwick, e corre o mais rápido o possível. Flitwick gosta dela, mas ele não está na Ordem, e com certeza não vai fazer vista grossa do fato dela estar no aposento de um Professor, fora do horário. Não existe nenhuma maneira inocente de explicar isso. Ou ela revela o seu relacionamento com o James, e revela os trabalhos da Ordem, ou ela tem que aparentar ser amante do Sirius. É um papel que ela está acostumada, mas existe uma diferença entre deixar que os alunos pensem o que eles querem pensar, e ter o professor da sua matéria predileta encontrando você nos braços de um homem, a altas horas da noite, no escritório de outro professor.

"Bom dia, Filius."

"Black. Eu não sabia se você realmente estava aqui. O Frei Gorducho me chamou, dizendo ter ouvido uma batida horrível. Eu sabia que o Professor Potter não estava, então vim investigar."

"Obrigado, Professor. Foi só o Pirraça e suas brincadeiras de sempre."

O professor de Feitiços faz um barulho de descrença com a língua. Tem uma pausa. "Nossa, já está pronto?"

"Eu acordo cedo." ele diz, resumidamente. "Obrigado por ter se preocupado, mas provavelmente você preferiria estar de volta na cama."

"Eu posso ajeitar aquela mesa para você."

"Está tudo bem, eu mesmo faço isso. Bom dia, Professor."

"Oh, sim, bem. Bom dia, Black."

Quando Lily tem a certeza que o pequeno professor saiu, ela pára de ouvir pela porta, e a abre, entrando no escritório mais uma vez. "Uma coisa atrás da outra." ela reclama.

"Não é sempre assim..." ele fala apateticamente, girando a varinha para que a mesa desvire, e a coloca na posição original.

"Então, como foi tudo essa noite?" ela pergunta. Ela queria perguntar isso no momento em que ele retornasse, mas essa oportunidade lhe foi negada.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta sobre o pesadelo."

Ela balança a cabeça com força. "Eu prefiro não responder." Lily diz, honestamente. "Não foi agradável."

Sirius gargalha. "Por isso que é chamado de pesadelo."

"Só foi um sonho ruim. Não tem porque revivê-lo."

X

Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Sirius pensa. Sua mente vai até o seu apartamento em Londres, e no charuto de sonhos do Dung, colocados na cabeceira da cama dele, não utilizados. O pesadelo, escuro e pulsante, nada em um aquário que ele conjurou para isso. Como uma enguia, ele se arrasta pela água com uma aparência quase que inofensiva, até que, quando você menos espera, ele ataca violentamente, jogando água para fora do aquário. Sirius passou várias noites em claro fazendo nada, exceto observar a aparição maléfica. Virou um tipo de animal de estimação para ele, e somente a negação teimosa o impede de lhe dar um nome. Se ele se permitisse, o chamaria de Morfeus, porque o seu senso de humor é estranho dessa forma. Por horas e horas, ele obversa aquilo dançar hipnoticamente, como qualquer criatura marítima, lindo de uma certa forma. Mas ele raramente esquece o que isso realmente é, que demônios realmente existem dentro dele. Realmente, 'só um sonho ruim'.

Sirius retirou aquele pesadelo de sua mente um minuto depois de acordar. A ação de um covarde, sim. Depois de tanto tempo, ele mal consegue lembrar direito, o que foi seu maior motivo para retirá-lo de sua mente. Ele não queria aquilo na sua mente. Mas ele sabia que pertencia lá dentro. Alguma parte perversa dele precisava ver aquilo de novo, da mesma forma que as pessoas observam, com uma fascinação horrorizada, quando vêem um desastre monstruoso. Medo e vergonha incialmente o encorajaram a se livrar daquela coisa, mas agora uma curiosidade sombria e um estranho senso de dever o forçam a pegar de volta.

Medo e orgulho ainda são mais fortes, porque ele ainda não fez nada. Ele deixa aquilo parado na cabeceira, provocando-o. Talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual Sirius não consegue mais dormir. Se ele utilizasse o charuto de sonhos para reviver aquele pesadelo, ele não teria escolha, exceto dormir, mas não seria uma noite de sono tranquila que ele precisa. Será que ele acordaria todo suado? Será que o pânico cego o causaria, mais uma vez, de removê-lo de sua própria mente? Será que ele está condenado a repetir esse processo agonizante?

O que é pior, ele não consegue se perdoar por fazer um estardalhaço disso, afinal, é somente um sonho ruim...

"Eu não teria tanta certeza quanto a isso," ele fala para ela, de uma forma que ele espera ser uma fala fácil e confortante. Ele não quer que nenhum de seu próprio pânico deslize para sua voz. Talvez exorcizar os demônios dela, acalme os dele também. "Conte-me sobre isso."

Lily se mexe sem jeito, com sua testa se enrugando. Ela atravessa todo o quarto, e se senta no único assento confortável do escritório. A CADEIRA DA LILY brilha sobre sua cabeça. Sirius está sentado na beirada da mesa, encarando-a. Ela começa a mexer as mãos no colo. "Você, alguma vez, já... matou alguém?" ela pergunta, inocentemente.

As engrenagens do seu cérebro param repentinamente. Por um momento, não existe nada, exceto silêncio absoluto nas cavernas sombrias de sua mente. Parece que por costume, o rosto dele, tão treinado na escola de sangue-frio, não o trai. Ele não faz nada, exceto continuar a encará-la. Ela deve ter entendido seu silêncio por curiosidade, assumindo que ele está esperando que ela continue. Ela continua, e quando chega na parte do sonho, onde ela havia matado ele mesmo, assim como os outros, Sirius é tomado pela vontade insana de se abaixar e rir loucamente, a abraçar bem apertado, e a girar pelo aposento.

Naturalmente, ele não faz nada disso.

Um canto de seus lábios se viram para um sorriso. "Então?" ele pergunta, casualmente. Por dentro, ele está exultante. Ele se sente aliviado, não completamente, mas, oh, muito melhor. Se a Lily, doce e pequena Lily, teve um sonho sobre matar os amigos dela, então faz com que isso pareça menos atroz, uma razão a menos para estar envergonhado e amedrontado. Não que ele admita que estava envergonhado e amedrontado.

"Então..." Ela responde, incerta. "Sim, certo, eu sei que foi só um sonho, e que provavelmente eu só estou com medo de perder um de vocês por causa de um erro desatento meu."

"O que é comovente."

"Mas é amedrontador, ser a pessoa a ver isso. Você não estava nessa posição."

_Oh, mas eu já estive._

"Foi somente... desagradável," ela diz, tremendo com a lembrança, que é uma indicação clara que 'desagradável' não reproduz o espírito grotesco da coisa. É verdade, se ele fosse descrever o seu próprio sonho, ele teria feito uma contenção similar. "Sirius, eu deveria me sentir culpada?"

"Sobre o sonho? Com certeza que não, você não pode impedir esse tipo de coisa." Oh, a hipocrisia.

"Não, eu quero dizer, sobre Togglepike. Eu deveria me sentir culpada?"

"Por que você está perguntando isso para mim, de todas as pessoas?" ele pergunta, com uma complacência de brincadeira, que ele espera que esconda a honestidade nua da sua pergunta.

"Quem mais você me recomenda?"

"Com certeza, qualquer um seria uma escolha melhor."

"Aí que está. Qualquer pessoa para quem eu pudesse contar, fazia parte do sonho. Eu não poderia admitir que os matei!"

"E eu?" ele pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É louco o suficiente para que eu possa confidenciar."

"Estou lisonjeado."

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Que era?"

"Eu devo me sentir culpada?"

"Você se sente?"

"Eu... eu não sei, para ser sincera. Eu acho que isso é estranho."

Nenhum pouco...

"Você já matou alguém?" ela pergunta, mais uma vez. Sirius gostaria que ela não se lembrasse que ele não respondeu essa pergunta em particular. E mesmo assim... quanto mais ele estuda o rosto dela, ele fica mais confortável com a idéia. Ela não está olhando para julgá-lo. E ela acabou de lembrá-lo, afinal, ela mesma matou alguém por causa do James. Talvez os dois não sejam tão diferentes.

"Talvez sim." ele responde.

"Você está evitando a minha pergunta, ou você realmente não sabe?" ela pergunta, sem criticar.

Sirius considera o assunto por uma fração de segundo, e então responde honestamente. "Eles podem ter morrido." ele responde, balançando os ombros. "Eu não fiquei tempo o suficiente para descobrir."

Lily, para a surpresa do Sirius (e alívio indiscritível) simplesmente balança o rosto, entendendo. Ela nem mesmo questionou a utilização do plural eles. Com certeza, é só uma questão de tempo para que ela entenda a verdade.

"E você se sente culpado?"

"Você está brincando?" Ele espera que ela esteja, e manda um sorriso imprudente para ela, com a esperança de convencê-la que ela deveria estar brincando. Ele não quer pensar que seja uma pergunta sincera. "Você honestamente não acha que eu me importo, não é?"

"Não sobre os indivíduos, não." Ela realmente percebeu o plural. "Mas o ato em si. Você matou alguém. Terminou com a vida deles. Isso não te incomoda?"

Sirius cruza os braços no peito, escondendo com sucesso as suas mãos. Ele não confia que elas não vão tremer ou mexer sem sentido com alguma coisa. Só vai dedurar ele. Ele sabe que ela não está o interrogando pessoalmente. Ela quer ouví-lo dizer, 'sim, é claro, mas eu não fiz nada de errado. Foi justificado, e eu sei que foi para o bem melhor.' e assim por diante... porque é isso que ela quer ouvir. Ela quer que ele, alguém que já fez isso, que a assegure que ela não é uma pessoa horrível. E é claro que ela não é. Entretanto, ela está fazendo isso do jeito errado. Ela está se alinhando ao Sirius, achando que eles estão no mesmo barco. A garota, numa estupidez não característica e incomparável, o considera uma boa pessoa.

Isso o incomoda? Por todos os motivos errados... De volta no apartamento dele, e depois de mudar de roupa, ele cuidou da poção que está fazendo ilicitamente com o James, e pensou na decisão dele. Ele deveria ter matado o cara de uma vez, ele decide. Ele deixou um inimigo parcialmente vivo e furioso, e portanto mais perigoso do que nunca, caso ele se recupere. Se Bright sobreviver, e descobrir que o Remus também sobreviveu, sem dúvida ele iria atrás do Remus novamente. Não somente atrás do Aluado, mas de qualquer pessoa inocente. Até mesmo o Hagrid, se o homem horrível conseguir chegar próximo dele, seria uma vítima em potencial. O que o possuiu quando ele deu a menor das chances para o bastardo? Ele não queria, com certeza, e o homem também não merecia compaixão (não que o Sirius seja capaz de compaixão). O desejo de eliminar o homem era muito profundo, e mesmo assim ele não o eliminou. Por causa de um motivo simples. Porque ele queria.

'Eu nunca fui favorável a nenhum tipo de abstinência, por que me negar esse prazer agora, quando o exterminar o imbecil teria sido melhor para todos?' ele reclamou em voz alta para o sonho-cobra brilhante e oleoso que Sirius se recusa a dar um nome.

Qual é a diferença entre execução e assassinato?

Sirius não tem completa certeza que é a sua própria voz na sua mente, fazendo essa pergunta. Soa quase que feminino. Bem, a consciência dele nunca falou com ele antes; talvez seja por isso que ele não a reconhece, quando ouve. Então isso incomoda o Sirius. Não o ato em si, como Lily havia sugerido. O que o incomoda é que a vingança, mesmo a vingança por assassinato, é realmente muito doce. Melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele já experimentou. O incomoda o quanto que ele gostou.

Mas ela não está pensando nisso. A mente dela, ele sabe, está na batalha. Sem dúvida, ela imagina que as vezes que ele possa ter matado alguém, ocorreu durante uma luta, onde ele simplesmente não teve tempo de ficar por perto e descobrir. Ela assume que ele é nobre. Ele percebe que, quando fala, não a corrige.

"As pessoas morrem o tempo todo, Cariad. É inevitável. E se um babaca na bunda da sociedade mágica morresse? Todos vamos morrer, eventualmente. Eu diria que o mundo bruxo seria muito melhor se nos livrássemos desses imundos, você não concorda?" ele fala para ela.

Agora ele conseguiu. Ele a aterrorizou. Os olhos da Lily arregalam em horror. Ela começa a tremer novamente, e Sirius pensa se ela vai começar a chorar. "Sirius," ela engasga. Ele debate consigo mesmo se é melhor ficar aonde está, ou se é melhor ir até ela, em uma tentativa de acalmá-la. Ele sabe que a Lily não está com medo dele, não está temendo pela própria vida. Ela só está desapontada com ele, horrorizada com a sua mente Black.

"Vamos, diga." ele fala.

Ela olha para ele, e então abaixa a cabeça nas mãos, pressionando as palmas nos olhos, talvez para parar as lágrimas. "O que você disse." Sirius fica surpreso com a ira repentina que se mistura com tristeza na voz dela. Um sussurro duro, áspero. "E se for justamente isso que o Voldemort estiver pensando? E seus seguidores..." A explosão de raiva teve duração curta, e a voz dela retorna a ser triste. "É provavelmente isso que ele fala para todos, para convencê-los a matar pessoas como eu. Que eu sou..." Agora ela está chorando, Sirius percebe, com arrependimento. Ela está nobremente tentando esconder isso, mas um soluço traiçoeiro a dedura. "Imunda." Ela funga. "Que o mundo bruxo seria muito melhor sem mim."

"Cariad." ele afaga nada caracteristicamente, enquanto se senta ao lado dela no braço da cadeira. "Não fala isso."

"Todo mundo fala."

"Isso não é verdade."

"Eu não sou ingênua, Sirius. Eu sei que fora de Hogwarts, tudo está caindo aos pedaços, que esse castelo é o último refúgio de como as coisas eram, e se eu não estivesse aqui, eu seria uma pária. Eu sei que Dumbledore me escolheu como Monitora Chefe para fazer uma declaração. Dar importância a alguém, que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo não teria nenhuma. Não importa quanto que as minhas notas sejam boas, ou quanto que eu tenha cumprido como bruxa, não faz a mínima diferença. Eu sempre serei desprezada."

"Não por todos." ele a assegura. Ela apóia a cabeça no braço dele.

"O que eles falaram na reunião de hoje a noite?" ela pergunta, conseguindo de alguma forma, e ainda assim consegue levar inocentemente a conversa precisamente para o assunto que ele está evitando. "Conte-me a verdade, Sirius. Eu posso ver que você está evitando isso. Não me poupe. Eu quero saber. Tudo."

"Não, você não quer."

"Mas eu quero."

"E se eu recusar a te contar?"

"Eu sei que você não vai." ela fala, com certeza. Ela olha para ele com uma confiança perturbante infantil.

Sirius suspira. "O conhecimento não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Não tem nada que você, ou eu, ou qualquer pessoa, possa fazer."

"Mesmo assim eu quero saber."

"É claro que você quer." ele diz, fechando a cara. "O Wizengamot está... compromissado. Não é surpresa que o Lorde das Trevas tenha controle, seja por vontade própria ou não, sobre a maioria. 60 porcento. Isso não é novidade. O outro 25 porcento que não é partidário do Lorde das Trevas, simplesmente..."

"Simplesmente odeiam os sangue-ruins."

"Olha a boca, Cariad. Olha a boca. Mas eles são simpatizantes a maioria, sim."

"Restando 15 porcento."

"Se muito." Sirius diz, concordando. "E mesmo que isso fosse o suficiente para parar com qualquer legislação anti-trouxa e nascidos trouxas, as últimas almas ficariam sentadas tremendo em suas botas de pele de dragão patenteada, horrorizados de ir contra ele."

"E que tipo de legislação eles estão falhando em prevenir?"

"Uma delas é que todos os recém nascidos bruxos ou bruxas, com pais trouxas, são automaticamente colocados em um registro."

"Retroativo?" ela pergunta, com uma preocupação compreensível.

"Sinto dizer que o registro já está parcialmente completo. Eles concordaram em pedir que o Dumbledore entregue o pergaminho, que está sobre posse da escola, que identifica um bruxo, ou bruxa, no momento que nascem. Desse ponto, seria muito fácil descobrir quem tem parentesco mágico, e quem não tem."

"Dumbledore jamais faria isso."

"Oh, eles sabem disso, eu posso lhe garantir."

"E essa lista parcialmente compilada..."

"Seu nome está nela." ele diz, abruptamente.

"Eles me mencionaram especificamente?" Ela soa surpresa e preocupada.

"Não é nenhum segredo. Você esteve em relatórios de ataques contra nascidos trouxa desde que seus pais -" Ele pára. "Desculpa."

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sirius." ela aponta astutamente. Ele range os dentes. A bruxa não perde nada.

"Sim." ele admite, sem vontade. "Você foi mencionada. Mas não... quer dizer, não foi realmente em referência ao registro."

"Então explique o contexto." A voz dela está calma, mas é uma compostura forçada. É como se ela suspeitasse da verdade, e Sirius, através de alguma perversão, a conta exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele está sofrendo de um ataque terrível de honestidade. Ele considera isso uma doença séria, tanto quanto infecção alimentar, onde coisas desagradáveis simplesmente saem da boca dele sem parar.

Exceto que honestidade é muito mais incriminadora.

X

Ela escuta o relatório dele, do que aconteceu naquela noite. É muita coisa para absorver. Ele até mesmo menciona Henry Bright rapidamente. Ou Sirius ainda não sabe que Bright foi o responsável pela quase morte do Remus, ou ele está sendo assustadoramente sutil. Evitando esse assunto, ela volta ao que trouxe esse discurso longo e detalhado.

"Bem," ela diz, depois de alguns momentos de contemplação silenciosa. "Para o seu próprio bem, Sirius, esse tipo de papo sobre nós dois tem que parar."

"Para o meu bem?"

"Eles não ficaram impressionados com a idéia que nós dois estamos juntos. Você não quer ser visto como um amante de sangue-ruins, não é?"

"Eu não vou te lembrar de novo, Cariad." ele diz, com severidade.

"Um amante de nascidos trouxas então." ela diz, sarcasticamente. "Você não pode arriscar. Te arruinaria."

"Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não considerei isso." Ele balança os ombros. "Mas eu acredito que a minha reputação irá persistir, não importando o que eu faça." ele diz. Lily percebe que, embora ele tenha falado indiferentemente, a frase estava cheia com desespero submerso. "Não que eu tenha lutado ativamente contra isso." Ele se levanta e caminha até o outro lado do aposento.

"Amar uma nascida trouxa não vai contra isso?"

Ele estreita os olhos para ela, como se dissesse, 'que vergonha, você deveria saber melhor.' "Eu disse que estou te fudendo. Amor não entra na jogada, e eu duvido muito qualquer um ali tenha chegado a essa conclusão também. Não é um conceito desconhecido."

"Oh," ela diz, entendendo finalmente. Quando ele coloca dessa forma, quase que adiciona a imagem sombria dele. Manter piranhas sangue-ruins para te servir, enquanto você as encara com desprezo, e as usam com tanta falta de sentimento quanto fazem com seus elfos domésticos. Ele praticamente disse que isso é uma prática comum no círculo superior.

"Para o que mais nos servimos, certo?" ela brinca amargamente.

"Essas foram quase que exatamente as minhas palavras." Lily não sabe qual expressão que faz, mas Sirius sorri levemente. "Minhas palavras, Cariad, não os meus sentimentos." ele assegura.

Lily balança o rosto, e até mesmo ri. "Desculpa. As vezes, você pode falar coisas tão terríveis, com uma cara tão firme." Ela começa a rir nervosamente mais uma vez, e limpa suas bochechas, muito irritada consigo mesmo por ter sucumbido as lágrimas pelo que parece ser a décima segunda vez no último mês. Ela tinha sido sarcástica quando falou, 'Para o que mais nós servimos?' Mas não somente Sirius já disse isso, é uma linha de pensamento que todos geralmente concordam. Para o que mais ela serve? É bem conveniente que James não possa admitir estar com ela. Ele pode manter sua pequena sangue-ruim escondida, e ainda desfrutar dos 'benefícios' dos nascidos trouxas, sem que ninguém o julgue. Muito conveniente. Pensando na caixa de jóias da mãe dele no quarto dela, Lily considera (não pela primeira vez) que ela não é boa o suficiente para nada mais nobre. Ela não é material para Potter, ela sempre soube disso. E é claro que ninguém pensaria que um Black, que tem um ranking ainda maior na hierarquia dos puro-sangue, ficaria com ela, que não é nada exceto uma aluna pobre e sangue-ruim. Duas pessoas não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Ela foi uma tola em pensar nisso. É claro que as pessoas iriam assumir que ele está somente usando ela. Mas isso não a deprime nem perto de quanto aquela jóia elegante a deprime...

Sirius retira outro lenço de seu bolso e entrega para ela. Ela balança o rosto, lembrando que já tem um lenço dele, e o pega. "Tente parar. Lágrimas são tão banais." ele aponta, sem rodeios.

"Eu sei, eu sei." ela diz. "Continua, o que mais aconteceu na reunião?"

"Não se você for continuar a agira como uma ingênua chorona maldita."

"Não foi o que você contou que me incomodou, e eu não estava chorando."

"Que besteira, você está chorando desde que eu cheguei. Sem dúvida, com falta de sono. Vá para a cama, Cariad. Descanse por uma hora ou duas."

"Não." ela diz com firmeza, guardando o pano de volta no bolso. "Você ainda está tentando esconder algo, e eu vou ficar sabendo o que é. Termine o relato. Agora." ela ordena.

"Termine o relato?" ele repete, soando estar entretido com a frase. "Ordens do Pontas, eu imagino?"

"Mesmo assim eu gostaria de saber."

"Então foi ele. Já deveria saber."

"Por quê?"

"Ele nem queria que eu fosse. Ele tinha medo que eu..."

"Que você o quê?" ela pergunta, quando percebe que ele não vai continuar.

Sirius sorri. "Eu vou terminar a frase, se você prometer não repetí-la."

Lily o estuda por um instante, considerando a estranha proposta. O que quer que seja, é claro que James já sabe, porque era uma preocupação dele de cara. Lily só estaria prometendo não contar a mais ninguém. Ela pode lidar com isso.

"Certo." ela diz, lentamente, mas no momento que o sorriso dele cresce mais ainda no seu rosto, ela percebe que foi enganada, e que vai descobrir como.

"Ele tinha medo que eu fosse, e fizesse--" Ele pausa para efeitos dramáticos. "... precisamente o que eu saí e fiz." Os olhos dele brilham em um triunfo maléfico.

"Maldito!" ela xinga furiosamente. A risada alta dele preenche o pequeno escritório.

"Agora, Cariad, não esqueça a sua promessa."

"Por que você fez isso comigo?" ela fala, amargamente.

"Porque é divertido," ele responde, alegremente. "Você não quer saber o que ele tinha medo que eu fizesse?"

"Não." ela mente cruelmente, sabendo muito bem que ele não acredita nisso.

"Eu te conto, se você fizer a mesma promessa." ele persuadi.

Lily se levanta e começa a colocar suas coisas na mochila. "Aqui estão os seus planos de aula para hoje e amanhã." ela diz, mudando o assunto brutalmente. "Familiarize-se com eles." Ela joga a mochila pelo ombro. "Eu tenho coisas a fazer. Bom dia. Te vejo na aula."

Enquanto ela sai da sala de aula, ela se sente melhor. Com a tentação sendo retirada, porque realmente era uma tentação muito dolorida, ela pode pensar mais claramente. Será que ele estava somente brincando com ela, ou tinha algo a mais? É bem típico do Sirius, expor uma parte interessante na frente dela, e observar, enquanto ela luta com sua consciência, sobre concordar em esconder do James. É algum tipo de jogo que o diverte, como ele mesmo admitiu. Ou será que foi algo mais? Será que ele realmente quer confiar nela, e somente camuflou essa necessidade como um jogo de provocação para preservar o seu orgulho? Ele jamais admitiria abertamente que precisa conversar com ela. Talvez exista algo que ele não quer que o seu melhor amigo auror examine.

_Ele tinha medo que eu fosse, e fizesse precisamente o que eu saí e fiz._

Claramente, ele fez algo que James não aprovaria. Sirius é astuto o suficiente para não trazer o assunto a tona, se ele não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Ele deve ter tido algum motivo para tentar seduzí-la ao acordo. Tem diversas formas que o Sirius poderia tormentá-la, para sua diversão, mas ainda assim ele escolheu essa em particular. E se ele estiver precisando de ajuda?

Ela pára na frente da passagem secreta, incapaz de entrar.

X

"Eu prometo."

Sirius olha sobre o plano de aula dessa manhã, e encontra a Lily parada na entrada do escritório. Ele sorri. "A curiosidade finalmente venceu, é?"

"Entre outras coisas. Eu prometi, então conte."

"Não, eu não estou mais com vontade." Ele retorna o olhar para o pergaminho. Nenhuma palavra escrita ali penetra no seu cérebro, mas ele garante que seus olhos percorram a página, como se ele realmente estivesse lendo.

"Sirius..." ela geme. "Você não pode fazer isso, não é justo."

Ele ri. "Não, eu te dei a oportunidade, e você a deixou passar."

"Por favooooor?"

"Oh, Cariad. Eu estou desapontado com você. Recorrendo a olhinhos tristes? Tsc, tsc."

"Você vai me contar, Sirius. É só uma questão de quanto que você insiste em me humilhar primeiro. Isso é o que você queria, certo?"

"Não." ele responde, honestamente.

"Eu não achei que fosse." A voz dela está suave e compreensiva, e seus olhos não estão mais tão arregalados e suplicantes, mas mornos e pacientes. Sirius tem a impressão que, de alguma forma, ela já saiba.

"Eu tenho certeza que você pode adivinhar."

"É sobre-" ela pára, como ele suspeitou que ela fosse parar. Isso somente confirma que eles estão pensando a mesma coisa.

"Ha! Você nem ao menos consegue mencionar isso, não é? Porque você já prometeu a alguém que não ia falar sobre isso."

Os lábios dela se juntam, sem dúvida para não trair nada. "O que aconteceu então?"

"Eu já te contei."

As sobrancelhas dela se unem, em confusão, enquanto ele esclarece. "Eu não esperei para descobrir."

A boca da Lily fica em um formato de "ah", mas o som não sai.

"Quais são as chances dele?" ela pergunta. Não é a pergunta que ele estava esperando, mas responde mesmo assim.

"Se ele acordar, provavelmente vai viver. Embora ele possa sangrar até a morte, antes de recuperar a consciência."

"Entendo." ela respira suavemente, enquanto se senta na sua cadeira. Eles cultivam um silêncio mútuo, porem instável. Ele fica repentinamente consciente como que o ato de respirar é alto. Ele pode ouvir tanto a sua própria respiração, quanto a dela, como se fossem dois asmáticos. Ela não está olhando para ele, e ele não tem noção do que ela esteja pensando. Então, ele pergunta, com sinceridade.

"Eu estava pensando no que mais você iria dizer." ela responde, em um tom de voz meio monótono.

"Nada."

Outro momento de silêncio.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tenho coisas a fazer."

Sim, porque todos nós temos assuntos importantes as 5 da manhã, Sirius pensa, sarcasticamente. Não há dúvidas que ela esteja querendo sair daqui.

"Saia, então."

Ela caminha até a porta e pára, com a mão apoiada delicadamente na moldura, em um carinho triste. "Boa noite, Sirius." E com isso, ela sai do aposento.

"Maldita seja." ele fala alto, embora não saiba o porque. A culpa é dele, e ele sabe disso.

X

Rupert boceja e espreguiça, olhando o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Ele resmunga. O alarme vai disparar em quatro minutos. Ele tira as cobertas, e sai, relutantemente, da cama. A ocupante restante pega a coberta sonolenta, para se cobrir novamente. Rupert caminha nas pontas dos pés até o banheiro, e entra no chuveiro. Se ele tiver sorte, sua acompanhante vai embora quando o alarme tocar, lhe dando um pouco de privacidade para o resto da manhã. Ele tem muito trabalho a fazer, antes do início das aulas. Ele conseguiu fazer todos seus deveres de Monitor Chefe na noite anterior, mas negligenciou sua redação da História da Magia por causa da atividade mais atraente que a Lydia sugeriu.

Pronto para o dia de hoje, e aliviado em descobrir que agora tem o seu quarto só para si mesmo, ele se senta na mesa de trabalho, e pega sua redação inacabada. Nesse instante ele percebe um livro que não pertence a ele, apoiado na mesa, ao lado de sua redação. Um pedaço de pergaminho está para fora, e ele abre o livro na página marcada. Ele reconhece a letra dela imediatamente e ri em voz alta, enquanto lê, com gratidão, o resumo que ela forneceu para ele. Ela colocou isso aqui na noite anterior, ou nessa mesma manhã? Ela pensa tão ruim assim dele (leia-se: o conhece tão bem) para assumir que ele ainda estaria trabalhando na redação, duas horas antes de ter que entregá-la?

Ele ri e começa a trabalhar.

.

Ele não somente termina a redação, mas até tem tempo disponível para tomar café-da-manhã.

Ele se senta ao lado de sua melhor amiga, e beija sua bochecha, cumprimentando-a. Lydia dá um olhar cheio de ódio para os dois, da mesa da Corvinal. Lily está completamente inconsciente do olhar cruel, como sempre está. Rupert sente um leve sentimento de culpa, enquanto se lembra da confusão constante da Lily de porque as garotas, com as quais ela sempre foi gentil, parecem desgostar dela. Lydia agora pode ser incluída nessa lista, mas Lily ainda está inconsciente disso, então ela simplesmente sorri calorosamente. "Então você terminou?"

"Sim, obrigado. Diga-me, você trouxe na noite passada, ou hoje de manhã?"

"Hoje de manhã." ela diz, balançando os ombros, passando manteiga em sua torrada.

"Vagabundo?"

Isso foi uma voz estranha e fina, nem mesmo soa humana. Ele olha o uniforme da Lily desconfiadamente. Ela ri baixinho, sem mesmo abrir a boca, então sai como um zumbido divertido. Embaixo da mesa, para ficar escondido dos olhos dos outros alunos, Lily retira um furão bebê do uniforme.

"Eu ouso perguntar?" ele diz, sarcasticamente.

"Ele não estava recebendo nem comida ou atenção suficiente. Eu falei para o Hagrid que tomaria conta dele por um tempo."

O que prova ser o motivo pelo qual eles se sentam bem atrás na sala de aula de História da Magia, nessa manhã. Lily coloca sua pena de anotações na mesa do professor (o fantasma nunca usa a mesa mesmo), e os dois, ou três, se contarmos o Jarvey, se sentam. Por hábito, Rubert apóia o rosto na mesa, e se prepara para o cochilo de quinta de costume, quando um pequeno vagabundo o distrai.

"Deixe-me segurá-lo." ele sussurra para a Lily. Ela sorri e retira o Jarvey de seu uniforme, e o entrega. Rupert tenta acariciá-lo, mas o bicho agarra o seu dedão com as quatro patas e começa a mordiscar o dedo furiosamente. Não machuca.

Mesmo ele tomando conta de seu pequeno dever, Lily mesmo assim não presta atenção a aula do Binn. Em vez disso, ela olha para a janela, destraidamente.

X

Ela está sentada no almoço, brincando sem perceber com sua comido. Jarvey finalmente resolveu tirar um cochilo, e ela consegue sentir a respiração constante dele pelo uniforme. Naquela manhã, Remus insistiu, quando ela o visitou, que levasse o Jarvey de volta. Mas tudo bem, ele estava ficando sem leite mesmo. Hoje a noite, depois da reunião dos monitores e do jantar, ela vai ter que encher a mamadeira. Ela vai ter que mandar uma coruja para o Hagrid, para que ele a busque, ou ela vai ter que pedir ao Sirius...

Ela preferiria não encará-lo ainda. Não até que a mente dela esteja no lugar. Merlin sabe o que ela esteve pensando nele a manhã toda, mas quanto mais ela tenta racionalizar, parece que fica mais sem sentido. Ela está completamente e totalmente dividida. De um lado, Lily pode simpatizar com o Sirius, pela fúria que ele sente pelo Bright. Mas por outro lado... bem, isso é muito óbvio. É assassinato, não importa o quanto seja justificado. Não somente isso, mas não seria a primeira vez. Relutantemente, a mente dela a leva ao Severus. Sirius programou a morte dele, e também não esperou. Ele simplesmente ficou sentado na sala comunal, aguardando que as 'boas notícias' chegassem até ele no dia seguinte. Ou teria chegado, caso seu excesso de confiança não tivesse levado ele mesmo, assim como seu plano, abaixo. Gabar-se ao James foi a queda daquele esquema. E agora ele fez aquilo de novo. Ele arquitetou uma situação para que alguém morresse, e ele não estaria que estar presente quando ocorresse. Ela sabe que dessa vez é diferente. Não é uma peça cruel, não é uma piada sem graça. É vingança. E portanto muito mais justificável? Dificilmente. Não é a primeira vez que a consciência da Lily batalha com uma vingança pessoal. Quantas vezes James a reprimiu por ser idealista? O que é correto não necessariamente é lícito. E com certeza que o reverso também não é verdade. As leis não são o final de toda a moralidade. As leis, na sociedade na qual ela vive atualmente, serve aqueles que fazem as leis, não as pessoas. Com certeza as leis não servem para manter a paz entre as pessoas.

Mãos tocam no ombro dela, descem pelos seus braços, tocam as mãos dela, antes de pararem ao lado de cada uma das mãos, segurando a beirada da mesa, prendendo-a. Um peito quente a pressiona pelas costas, e ele se inclina, sussurrando diretamente no ouvido dela, de tal forma que quando ela sente a boca e o queixo dele, se movendo nela, também sente a vibração da voz ressonante dele formigando.

"Sinta-se livre para me odiar, Cariad. Mas eu era, e ainda sou, da opinião que ele mereceu aquilo. Não posso me desculpar por isso. Não posso me desculpar por nada. Não--" ele diz, sentindo que ela iria falar algo, a cortando. "Não fala." Lily sabe porque não pode falar. Ela tem certeza que eles fazem uma linda cena, que também deve ser levemente escandalosa. É astuta, baixa, traiçoeira, e sem dúvida, inteligente. Ele escolheu uma hora e lugar aonde ela não teria escolha, a não ser ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, e é garantido que ela não vai reagir mal, já que todos estão olhando para ela. Parece que ele está acariciando o rosto dela romanticamente, sussurrando coisas doces no seu ouvido. Mal sabem eles dos horrores que ele está realmente falando. "Você deveria ter ouvido as coisas que ele falou sobre o nosso Remus." Nesse ponto, ele está rosnando, e Lily pode ouvir quanta raiva que ele está suprimindo na voz; ver os músculos do braço dele enrijecerem, enquanto ele aperta a mesa mais forte, e as veias começarem a ficar mais proeminentes na pele dele. "A forma como ele falou dos lobisomens, dos mestiços, dos vampiros..." Lily inspira, e não consegue expirar. "Como que ele planejava torturar e exterminar. Como ele amava humilhá-los primeiro, lembrando-os, como ele mesmo disse, de seus estados baixos. Você pode achar que eu sou cruel, e eu posso até ser, mas se ele realmente morreu nessa manhã, a morte dele foi misericordiosa, uma fração do que ele merecia." Sirius continua a contar como que o homem se vangloriou de sua coleção de peles de lobisomem, e de presas de vampiros, e Lily tem que remover suas mãos traiçoeiras tremendo para o seu colo. Ela sabe muito bem a idéia de justiça do Bright. A imagem do Remus em uma armadilha de prata vai ficar na mente dela para sempre.

Ela não pode mostrar sinais claros de agonia, e o sorriso falso que ela vem lutando para manter no rosto, dói com o esforço. Gritar 'pára!' está completamente fora de questão, assim como empurrá-lo para longe e sair correndo do Salão Principal para vomitar. "Eu aprendi com os meus erros. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria a certeza que ele morreu. E eu não sei se sou um bruxo bom o suficiente para dizer que teria sido rápido e indolor..." Ela move a mão esquerda para cobrir a dele, prensando suas unhas na carne dele. Ele entende, e pára de falar, e sai. Ele queria sair como um covarde, mas as unhas dela, presas com teimosia na mão dele, o impedem. Ela se levanta para sair com ele, e ele sorri para ela, com adoração. Tudo exceto os olhos dele, que brilham com malícia. Seja a ela ou as memórias que ele reviveu recentemente, e de modo vívido, ela não sabe, mas vai descobrir logo.

Eles saem do salão principal de mãos dadas.

"Você se incomoda de me livrar das suas garras?" ele pergunta, em um sussurro sarcástico. "Você tem uma pegada de uma Harpia."

Lily solta a mão dele, mas imediatamente envolve seu braço no dele. Um gesto meramente simbólico. Se ele quer tentar escapar, um simples braço não vai impedí-lo. Ele tem métodos mais poderosos. Mas ela também...

Para a sorte dos dois, ele não faz nenhuma tentativa tola de se livrar dela. Ele a guia rancorosamente até a sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Descubra se ele está morto." ela fala, sem rodeios, depois que Sirius fecha a porta.

"O quê?"

"Como que você não quer saber?"

"Eu quero."

"Então vai descobrir!"

"E retornar a cena do crime? Eu não sou tão idiota, e estou surpreso que você esteja sugerindo isso. Daqui a alguns dias vai aparecer nos jornais mesmo. Se não estiver nos obituários, então vai estar em mais uma das malditas reportagens dele, de como que a SCDDHB está indo bem. Não preciso correr para me incriminar. A não ser que você queira me poupar o trabalho, e mandar uma coruja ao Crouch e contar para ele."

"Não seja ridículo." ela diz, olhando para ele de cara feia.

"Por que não? É a coisa correta e justa." ele zomba, com um sarcasmo cruel.

"Oh, cala a boca!" Ela sibila, com os dentes cerrados.

Ele calou, obviamente rangendo os dentes.

"Desculpa, eu não quis falar isso." ela fala, depois de se acalmar. "Por que você insiste em antagonizar comigo, quando eu estou do seu lado?"

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, "Você está?"

"Sirius, como você pode falar algo desse tipo!"

"Oh, eu esqueci." ele fala, com um sorriso horrível, "Você ama assassinos maléficos, não é. Afinal, você era leal a um Comensal da Morte. Eu acho que nenhum crime que eu cometa pode ser horrível o suficiente para eu me livrar de você."

É como se ele tivesse dado um soco nela. Ela fica parada piscando, tentando recuperar a respiração, que perdeu alguma hora. Os olhos dele estão ardentes, e Lily tem que forçar sua própria dor para longe, sua própria raiva. Ela não vai ser reduzida.

"Não." Ela responde com firmeza, ou com o máximo de firmeza que consegue. "Nada."

"Afff. Parece uma Lufa-lufa." ele cospe. É claramente um insulto.

"Exceto," ela continua. "me pedir." O rosto dele está rígido e com tanta expressão quanto a de uma pedra, então ela não tem indicação se ele entendeu ou não o que ela elaborou. "Se você quer se livrar tanto assim de mim, só me fala que é isso o que você quer. Eu vou... Eu vou obedecer. Se é isso que você quer..." ela diz, completamente preocupada que o maldito orgulho dele, ou algo igualmente debilitado, aceite a oferta que ela fez tão relutantemente e impulsivamente.

Ele vira de costas para ela, e então, um segundo depois, se transforma em um cachorro. Ela assume que seja porque o rosto de um cachorro é menos expressivo. Ficando de joelhos, ela segura o focinho da enorme fera, e olha para os olhos dele. Eles são muito menos expressivos do que o olhar de pedra do Sirius. Ela abraça o pescoço dele, e sussurra no pêlo, "Diga a palavra, e eu estarei ao seu lado novamente."

Um ronco profundo soou do animal, e ela o solta. Imediatamente, ele se aproveita da oportunidade, e escapa, correndo para o escritório. Ele deve ter se transformado de volta em um humano, porque a porta bate com força. Lily se esquiva com o som, e não consegue se levantar do chão.

"O que eu fiz?" ela pergunta. "O que eu fiz para que ele se virasse contra mim?" A resposta felizmente veio mais cedo do que tarde. Ela não fez nada. Ele simplesmente se abriu com ela. Odiando a necessidade de confiar em alguém, odiando o fato que ela o viu em um momento de fraqueza. Ela já o viu fisicamente fraco e quebrado antes, mas isso é ainda pior. Ele não pode correr dele mesmo, mas ele pode empurrá-la para longe. A única outra testemunha.

Lily não sabe quando tempo ela ficou sentada contemplando, mas a turma estava chegando, antes mesmo que ela tivesse percebido a presença deles. Caso ela estivesse prestando atenção, ela teria ouvido os passos altos, assim como as vozes altas ecoando nos corredores. Mas ela não estava prestando atenção, e ficou sentada estupidamente, com o Jarvey lambendo seus dedos, até que a primeira pessoa tentou abrir a porta, só para descobrir que estava trancada. Ela retira a melancolia da mente, e se levanta para deixar os colegas entrarem. Ela tem certeza que Sirius bateu a porta com as mãos, e que ele não tinha pego varinha. Ela faz uma nota mental de contar para ele mais tarde que ele fez magia sem varinha, isso se ele falar novamente com ela.

Sempre disposto a fazer uma entrada dramática, independente de seu humor, Sirius abre a porta do escritório, e fica parado na porta por um instante, para que todos possam absorver sua beleza casual, porém impressionante. Ele caminha como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Lily olha para sua mesa, não se importando em presenciar sua performance de ignorá-la completamente. Ou pior, ele iria sorrir e cumprimentá-la alegremente, fazer alguma cena exagerada, dando vários cumprimentos e recitando sonetos, enquanto que, o tempo todo, a zomba com aqueles olhos cinzas frios. Ela percebe que ele faz isso com frequencia. Se esconde atuando, onde seu personagem fictício é mais fácil de fazer do que a si próprio. Ela não quer ver o Sirius, o amante amoroso; isso seria pior do que o silêncio total.

Ela acaricia o Jarvey, por trás da orelha, e o pelo dele é tão fino que mal o preenche. Pela primeira vez, ele deixa os dedos dela em paz, e Lily imagina se ele caiu no sono mais uma vez.

Ele caminha até a mesa dela, e considera o bico dela por um instante, e então se abaixa e se inclina lentamente, para dar um beijo no canto da boca dela. Ela entende porque ele demorou a fazer isso. Um alvo delicado como esse, requer mira e concentração. Ele tem que fazer com que apareça convincente, e ela não tem dúvida que parece ser um beijo na boca para os outros espectadores. Lily não consegue deixar de admirar as diversas formas na qual a perspicácia do Sirius se manifesta. E é claro que não é somente por aparência. Não, isso é exatamente a mesma coisa que ele fez no almoço. Está escondendo o motivo real em uma demonstração pública, mas o tocar de leve dos lábios é uma tranquilização mais do que necessária de que ele não quer se livrar dela. O beijo foi colocado tão estrategicamente, que foi significante para os dois, assim como para o resto do mundo. Tão simples, tão sutil. Lily sabe que é do Sirius de verdade, não de seu personagem.

Mesmo com todos em volta, foi um momento desconfortavelmente sentimental. Ele não segue o gesto com mais nada, sem falar nenhuma palavra para ela ou para a turma. Ele simplesmente retira a mão debaixo do queixo dela, vira de costas, e retorna para a frente da sala de aula. Ele não pede silêncio. Ele não precisa. Tirando finalmente os olhos dela, ele observa a turma, e os cumprimenta, "Boa tarde, turma."

"Boa tarde, Prof. Black."

Sirius se senta na beira da mesa, pegando o pergaminho que Lily reconhece como o plano de aula dela do dia. Os olhos dele percorrem o papel, e então de volta para ela.

"Na verdade," ele começa, com os olhos ainda na Lily enquanto coloca o pergaminho de volta na mesa. "Hoje vamos discutir algo que nunca lhes foi ensinado. Pelo menos não relacionado a DCAT."

"Imperdoáveis?" um aluno pergunta, e Lily acha que com muita vontade.

"Não muito." Sirius diz, se dirigindo ao garoto, balanço o rosto na sua direção. "Digamos que existe um prisioneiro em Azkaban que utilizou um Imperdoável, para ser preciso, a maldição da morte. Coloquem as mãos para cima aqueles que acham que o beijo do Dementador é uma punição justificável."

Um pouco mais da metade da turma ergue os braços, mas não sem antes olhar para seu vizinho, para saber se não são os únicos com essa opinião.

"Excelente. Uma divisão bem sólida." Sirius diz. "Hoje, eu quero discutir a ética na defesa contra as artes das trevas."

Lily não fala nada, mas ela tem certeza que Sirius leu as suas sobrancelhas erguidas corretamente. 'Você? Ensinando ética?'

"Eu sei." ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso. "Sem ter moral nenhuma, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu deveria ensiná-las. Eu sou o primeiro a admitir que não tenho escrúpulos e nem noção em relação a moralidade. Portanto, quem melhor para ensinar isso? Eu simplesmente vou abrir as suas mentes para o debate. Considerem-me um juiz imparcial. Então, o que eu vou fazer é expor algo e eu quero que vocês falem a primeira coisa que vem nas suas mentes. Não precisam levantar as mãos." Ele pigarreia e pausa, garantindo que todos estão prontos. Satisfeito que estejam, ele faz seu primeiro ponto. "Não existe certo e errado."

Eles são um poucos lentos para entender o exercício. Somente uma pessoa fala.

"Não existe?" Victoria pergunta.

"Não de uma forma que todos possam concordar."

"Bem, isso realmente não vai acontecer." ela argumenta.

"É claro que não." Sirius concorda, com afabilidade.

"Porque sempre existirão bruxos maléficos, e homens loucos que não sabem, ou se recusam, a aderir a isso."

"Realmente. Bruxos maléficos e homens loucos. Mas mesmo entre nós aqui, como já demonstramos, existe uma diferença de opinião dramática em assuntos 'claros' como as Imperdoáveis, e eu acho que todos vocês concordariam que, nessa sala de aula pelo menos, nós estamos relativamente livres de 'bruxos maléficos' e 'homens loucos'." Ele pára a aula para fazer uma anotação que somente Lily e Rupert conseguem ouvir. "Embora não temos como saber, em relação as mulheres..."

"Então como decidimos quem tem a opinião correta?"

"Pergunta excelente!" Sirius sorri genuinamente. "Alguma sugestão?"

"Bem, da pessoa mais confiável."

"Então seria uma batalha de quem tem a melhor moral?" Sirius pergunta. "Justo, então quem decide quem é o mais confiável?"

Outro silêncio se segue. "Certo, eu acredito que chegamos a um ponto sem saída. Permitam-me falar um provérbio antigo, e vamos tentar começar novamente. Aquele que não tem culpa, atire o primeiro feitiço."

"Dumbledore então." um aluno sugere, seriamente.

Sirius o contorna. Lily imagina que o rosto dele seja de complacência divertida, mas quando ela olha a expressão no rosto dele, ela fica surpresa em ver como que ele está rígido e sério. Ele respira profundamente, e é óbvio (para a Lily) que ele está reprimindo a vontade de falar algo. Ele balança a cabeça levemente.

"Nem mesmo o registro do Dumbledore não possui manchas." ele responde, um pouco mais quieto do que anteriormente. Lily concorda, mas duvida que ela e Sirius estejam pensando a mesma coisa. Na verdade, ela sabe que não estão, o que traz a pergunta a tona, o que o Sirius sabe das falhas do Dumbledore?

"Uma criança então. Crianças são inocentes."

"Crianças?" A complacência divertida que Lily estava esperando, finalmente aparece. "Crianças são, sem sombra de dúvida, os mais corruptíveis. Uma criança só sabe aquilo que lhe foi ensinado. Se você me questionasse, quando criança, sobre assuntos morais, eu posso te garantir que não teria recebido respostas inocentes."

Victoria fala em seguida. "Sim, mas você é um Black."

A sala de aula fica em um silêncio completo, e o som dos passos do Sirius, caminhando até a mesa da Victoria é muito mais dramático do que deveria ter sido. Ele simplesmente a olha e diz, "Perfeitamente." Sirius espera que ela continue, mas agora ela está muito aterrorizada. Demora um longo tempo, até que o silêncio seja quebrado novamente.

"Vagabundo!"

Lily prende a respiração e tenta colocar um feitiço de silêncio no seu uniforme, se xingando por não ter feito isso antes. Pelo menos a distração serve para quebrar a tensão estranha que tinha tomado conta rapidamente da sala de aula.

"Agora, o que temos aqui?" a voz dele é divertida. Quando Lily olha para cima, ele está parado na frente dela. Culpada, ela retira a criatura do uniforme, e o coloca na mesa. Ele caminha até a beirada e tenta pular da mesa. Tanto a Lily quanto Sirius se mexem rapidamente, para impedir que o pequenino se machuque, e quase machucam um ao outro no processo. "Quem é esse?"

"Eu me oferecei a tomar conta dele por um tempo. Remus ficou com ele ontem, mas eu o busquei hoje de manhã."

"Eles está fraco?" Sirius pergunta, enquanto inspeciona o bebê Jarvey, mas Lily sabe que na verdade, ele está perguntando sobre o Remus.

"Sim." ela responde, acariciando a cabeça do pequenino. "Mas não por muito tempo, eu espero."

"Eu sei que você vai tomar conta dele direito."

Nesse ponto, Jarvey subiu pela manga do Sirius, então ele o segura mais uma vez, e o coloca no seu ombro, enquanto retorna ao seu lugar, na frente da sala de aula.

"Certo." ele continua, falando em voz alta. "De volta as Imperdoáveis. Começando com a maldição da morte. Eu acho que todos podemos concordar que um 'bruxo maléfico' usar uma Avada Kedavra em uma criança inocente é errado."

Vários acenos e murmúrios de concordância confirmam essa frase.

"É a maldição da morte mais sombria, certo? A pior?"

Novamente, ele recebeu confirmação.

"Agora eu quero que me digam o que faz uma Avada Kedravra rápida e indolor pior do que, digamos, utilizar um feitiço para atingir um grande objeto em alguém para quebrar a sua espinha?"

Lily não consegue deixar de perceber que seus colegas de turma torcem o nariz em desgosto, e imagina se ela está utilizando uma expressão similar. Olhando no reflexo da janela ao lado dela, revela que o rosto dela se mantém apático.

"Porque a maldição da morte é a forma mais rápida, mais humana, de terminar com uma vida." Ele se aproxima da Charlotte, na terceira fileira, com os olhos a seduzindo, enquanto ele se aproxima dela. "Nenhuma dor, nenhuma espera. Só um raio, e então terminou. E mesmo assim..." A voz dele está tão baixa e gentil como ceda, e sem dúvida, a mão dele que está apoiada no ombro da garota, também está. "Se eu decidir matar a Srta. Blaise, eu receberia uma sentença pior por ter utilizado a maldição da morte..." Os dedos longos e elegantes dele se dirigem ao pescoço dela, e envolvem sua garganta, suavemente, como um carinho. "Do que se eu lentamente a estrangulasse, com as minhas próprias mãos."

Pela forma que os olhos dela estão meio fechados, os lábios partidos, e a cabeça caída para trás, para olhar para ele, poderia-se achar que ele apertou os dedos, mas Lily está observando os dedos dele com cuidado, e percebe que eles não fizeram a mínima força. A pele não penetra nenhum pouco. Não tem pressão alguma naquele toque. Lily suspira. Mais uma afetada então, ela pensa. E em pensar que tudo que precisa é ele fingir que quer matá-la. Esse é um talento perigoso.

Ele está de volta na frente da sala, antes que Blaise perceba que ele saiu. "Agora, por que é isso? O que faz uma Maldição Imperdoável, imperdoável?" ele pergunta para toda a turma.

"Po- porque." alguém começa, nervosamente.

"Sim? Fale, não seja tímida."

Alice sorri nervosamente, e continua. "Porque as imperdoáveis não tem outro propósito do que fazer uma magia das trevas. A maldição da morte somente mata. A Imperius somente rouba a sua vontade própria, e a Cruciatus somente tortura, então é fácil declarar todas essas como criminais. As punições são mais excessivas porque... porque não existe nenhuma outra utilização para elas, exceto para se fazer o mal. É por isso que são imperdoáveis."

"Ah, você tem um excelente ponto, Srta..."

"Hart."

"Obrigado, Srta. Hart pela sua observação. O que nos trás de volta aos nossos amigos do Cumprimento das Leis Mágicas, eu receio. Certo, levantem as mãos, quantos aqui gostam do seu atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Professor James Potter?"

Todos olham em volta, uns para os outros, seja em confusão ou em vergonha. Sirius sorri.

"Sério? Ninguém?" Ele espera mais um instante, antes de suspirar e rolar os olhos. "Honestamente, eu não estou perguntando se vocês tem o nome dele rabiscado dentro de seus livros, com um grande coração em volta." Lily não está olhando, mas ouve o som de vários livros sendo fechados. Sem dúvida as garotas estão tentando esconder apressadamente exatamente o tipo de coisa que Sirius acabou de descrever. "Eu estou perguntando simplesmente se vocês acham que ele é um cara legal. Se vocês gostam dele. Vamos, levantem as mãos. Quem gosta do James Potter?"

Lily sorri em ver que Roo é o primeiro a levantar a mão no ar, sem vergonha alguma. Então ele se vira, para encarar aqueles que estão atrás dele, e diz, "Davies, Angleton, é melhor vocês levantarem a mão. Lembrem-se que o Professor Potter é o único motivo pelo qual continuamos a jogar Quadribol nesse ano." A risada subsequente libera os alunos de sua auto-consciência, e os jogadores de Quadribol, junto com todos na sala, levantam as mãos alegremente, até mesmo a tímida Alice Hart e David Conway, que o James uma vez atingiu com um feitiço conjuctivitus. Algumas garotas trocam olhares significantes, e começam a rir.

"Certo, então parece que todos podemos concordar que ele não é um bruxo ruim?"

Várias cabeças balançam, concordando, e uma pequena voz diz, vagabundo.

"Ainda assim, nosso querido Professor Potter, que todos já concordamos que não é ruim, já utilizou a maldição da morte. Agora, como que nós perdoamos aquele que já utilizou uma imperdoável?"

"Sirius!" Lily sibila furiosamente. Com certeza que o James não gostaria disso. Ele é muito sensível com esse assunto. A respiração dela fica presa na garganta, enquanto ela pensa sobre ele. Será que ele está lutando, enquanto ela está sentada confortavelmente na aula? Será que ele está usando essa mesma maldição, nesse mesmo instante? Será que está sendo utilizada nele? Será que já foi utilizada?

Lily mal ouve Sirius continuar, a mente dela está zunindo com preocupação.

"Então, me diga por que os aurores tem permissão para utilizá-las, se elas são tão ruins?"

"Porque os aurores estão utilizando-as para o bem." David Conway insiste.

"Mas eu achei que elas fosse ruins." Sirius estimula, esperando que outro aluno pegue o fio da meada.

"Elas são! Eles não deveriam estar utilizando." uma garota afirma.

"Então como podemos lutar contra aqueles que usam?" outro garoto grita para ela, do outro lado da sala.

"Quietos! Quietos, acalmem-se todos." A sala de aula fica em silêncio, com o pedido dele. "Você aí, qual é o seu nome?" Sirius pergunta.

"David Conway."

"Certo, Sr. Conway, se a minha memória estiver correta, você apóia que os aurores utilizem as imperdoáveis?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Então, se um auror matasse um grupo de bruxos que ele viu atacar, e a ponto de matar uma jovem mulher, você acharia que o uso da maldição da morte é justificado?"

"Sim, senhor."

"E a sua opinião mudaria se você descobrisse que a jovem mulher era na verdade a namorada do auror?"

"O que você quer dizer, senhor?"

"Eu quero dizer que, mesmo se o resultado final não fosse diferente, importaria se ele estivesse envolvido pessoalmente, assim como profissionalmente?"

"Eu acho que não, senhor. Como você mesmo disse, tudo teria terminado da mesma forma."

"Agora, digamos que seja um bruxo comum, não um que trabalha para a implantação da lei."

"Então ele não teria esse direito."

"E por que não?"

"Porque isso seria vigilantismo."

"Mas o resultado final ainda é o mesmo que nos outros cenários."

"Mas tem que haver alguma ordem. Senão todos sairiam e matariam as pessoas que acham que merecem."

"Então você acha que somente os oficiais apontados pelo Ministério deveriam ser autorizados."

"Sim, mas isso sgarante que a justiça seja mantida."

"Deixe-me te dar uma situação hipotética então. Digamos que um bruxo das trevas de poder fenomenal, e influência, esteja subindo no poder. Vamos mais longe ainda, e dizer que o bruxo em questão tomou conta do ministério. Agora que ele tem o poder, isso o faz ser correto? O ministério decide o que é certo e errado? Digamos que o ministério decida que todos os bruxos e bruxas que são canhotos devem ser assassinados. Se os oficiais autorizados deles saíssem e fizessem o trabalho deles, isso seria justiça? Só porque o ministério disse? Só porque eles tem permissão?"

"É claro que não." Conway exclama.

"E o Ministério jamais passaria uma lei tão estúpida." Victoria bufa de raiva, rolando os olhos.

"Talvez não." Sirius diz, justamente. "E talvez nós deveríamos confiar que o Ministério sabe o que é melhor, e é incorruptível."

"Bah." é a resposta do Roo a essa afirmação.

"Bem dito, Ferrris. E qual é o seu nome?" ele pergunta para a garota que é contra até mesmo o uso autorizado das Imperdoáveis.

"Anne Wilkes."

"E foi você que achou que as imperdoáveis não devem ser utilizados sobre nenhuma circunstância, certo?"

Ela concorda.

"Deixe-me contar uma história, Srta. Wilkes. A mesma que eu contei ao Sr. Conway. É sobre o seu amigo, o seu professor, James Potter." Isso trás a Lily de volta do que deve estar acontecendo na Áustria e ancora sua atenção na sala de aula. Embora ainda ansiosa pelo James, ela não consegue deixar de escutar. "Sentado e escondido, em silêncio, ele assistiu quatro Comensais da Morte explodir uma casa, com uma jovem garota, não muito mais jovem do que você mesma, Srta. Wilkes, flutuando no ar acima deles, vestindo sua camisola."

Lily treme em revulsão. "Sirius, por favor, não." ela implora.

Ele levanta uma mão, para silenciá-la, e ela sabe que ele vai continuar, apesar do que ela ou James preferissem que ele fizesse. Ela já ouviu essa história antes, e não quer ouvir novamente, mas parece que não tem escolha. Curiosidade mórbida a faz pensar quantos dos detalhes sangrentos, Sirius vai incluir.

"Ele sabia que deveria lutar contar eles, e que provavelmente não iria ganhar, já que estava em número menor. Então ele ficou escondido, e observou, enquanto eles conjuraram a Marca das Trevas no ar. Ele observou enquanto eles a torturaram. A pele pálida dela parecia brilhar em tom verde, graças ao símbolo brilhante acima, a lembrando do assassinato recente da família dela, e anunciando o seu próprio. Pensando que a ajuda nunca iria chegar a tempo para salvar a garota, ele chegou a uma decisão. Do seu esconderijo, ele mirou bem e atingiu dois deles, que caíram mortos no chão, então não poderiam ser revividos pelos seus colegas Comensais da Morte, e continuou a lutar. Depois que os dois primeiros caíram, os outros perceberam aonde ele esteva, e começaram o seu próprio ataque. Ele estupefez um, e por pouco conseguiu escapar de ser atingido por uma maldição da morte. Enquanto ele saiu do caminho da maldição, e se levantou novamente, o seu oponente reanimou o parceiro. Esse é o problema quando se está sozinho e em menor número. Eles tem alguém para lhes ajudar, e você não tem ninguém para te ajudar. No final, o único que ele não matou, foi o último com quem ele lutou. James disse que foi sorte eles não terem o matado primeiro, e muito mais sorte ainda que eles não mataram a garota. Ele ficou com ela até que ela voltasse a si, quando a ajuda finalmente chegou. Agora, a minha pergunta para você, Srta. Wilkes, é essa. Se você fosse aquela garota, você acharia que o que o James fez, foi errado?"

Essa não foi mesmo a forma que James contou isso. Nada sobre arautos da morte, ou sobre pele pálida brilhando, somente ataques desesperados e reações instintivas. Uma mistura de medo animal e ódio humano. Sirius faz com que ele soe como um herói nobre, enquanto o próprio James parece estar longe dessa opinião. A única coisa sobre a versão do James que não foi completamente de arrancar o coração, ou terrível, foi a fraca piada no final, que ele contou para tentar melhorar as coisas. Algum comentário sobre como Quadribol salvou a sua vida, como que desviar de balaços é um bom treino para desviar de maldições. Mas o jeito como Sirius contou, fez com que todos os garotos ouvissem admirados a cada palavra, com os queixos erguidos orgulhosamente, e os peitos inchados, enquanto as garotas parecem próximas a se debulharem em lágrimas. E tem a Lily, que está furiosa com o Sirius, por ter contado essa história.

"Não," Anne diz baixinho, balançando a cabeça de leve. "Eu... eu acho que agradeceria a ele."

"Eu tenho certeza que, caso ela tivesse ciência do que aconteceu, ela também teria agradecido, assim como você teria feito. Entretanto, a garota na verdade era uma trouxa, e não a sua namorada. Então a memória dela foi apagada, e felizmente ela não tem nenhuma lembrança do que aconteceu."

Os olhos da Anne se arregalam levemente, entes que ela leve o olhar rapidamente para o seu colo.

Sirius a estuda. "Você é nascida trouxa, não é?" ele pergunta. Lily, sendo uma nascida trouxa, e muito sensível no assunto, sempre teve uma lista na mente dela, de todos os alunos nascidos trouxas da escola. Anne não é um deles. "De qualquer forma, você não cresceu no mundo bruxo." ele continua, com confiança. "Talvez tenha sido criada por parentes trouxas? Talvez seja meio-sangue, cujos pais te abandonaram? Você não sabia que era uma bruxa, até que a McGonagall apareceu com a sua carta, não é?"

Os olhos da Anne estão arregalados e seu queixo treme, com a boca meia aberta. O restante da turma olha para ela com diversas expressões. Lily está surpresa (e desanimada) em ver que a reação de culpa da Anne (embora não seja um crime ser nascida trouxa, pelo menos não por enquanto) produz vários olhares de descrença, e até mesmo alguns de desaprovação.

"Como você sabia?"

Sirius balança os ombros. "Pelas suas respostas a cada pergunta que eu fiz. Você tem um ponto de vista bem trouxa das coisas. Eles tendem a ter uma idéia bem unidimensional do que é certo e errado. Não me entenda mal, eu não estou dizendo que o trouxas sejam frívolos ou de sabedoria fraca. Simplesmente que, entre eles, os trouxas tem barreiras muito claras. A privacidade da sua mente, o estado da sua alma e o seu livre arbítrio são algos que vocês e somente vocês podem controlar. A morte e a tortura são as mais horríveis porque eles não possuem nada pior. Entretanto, no mundo bruxo... nada é sacrossanto."

"Isso não é verdade." ela argumenta.

"Não é? Diga-me então, minha querida. O que você tem, que eu não posso tirar de você? Com certeza não é a sua vida, ou sua virtude." ele diz casualmente, descartando os crimes simples de assassinato e estupro. "A sua alma também não está segura. Eu não posso removê-la, mas os Dementadores não são exigentes, tudo que precisa seria te deixar no caminho deles. O livre arbítrio já foi discutido com a maldição Imperius. Tudo que preciso para ouvir os seus segredos mais profundos, é uma gota de veritasserum. Os seus pensamentos, os segredos que você mantem apenas na sua mente, talvez segredos que você tenta esconder de si mesma, não estejam a salvo contra mim, exceto que você seja uma mestre em Oclumência? Não achei que fosse. O que mais? O seu coração está com certeza fora de questão, um gole de Amortentia, e você largaria o seu grande amor por uma oportunidade de respirar nos meus pés. Então o que, Srta. Wilkes, que você imagina que seja intocável? Que horror que eu não poderia fazer com você?"

Lily gostaria que Sirius deixasse Anne em paz, a pobre garota está petrificada na cadeira dela. Ela espera que ele perceba que isso parece um ataque a nascidos trouxas. Outra parte dela está pensando no que o Sirius acabou de falar, sobre as diferenças entre trouxas e bruxos. Estranho que Voldemort, sem dúvida o homem vivo mais magicamente poderoso, teve uma criação trouxa. Também parece que ele acha que a morte é o pior destino possível; mas vai ver que para ele realmente seja, já que ele não tem nem alma ou coração para se preocupar com.

"Deixe-a em paz, Sirius. Você está saindo do objetivo da aula." Lily o lembra friamente, tomando o dever de redirecionar a aula de volta ao assunto, que nem ao menos foi o assunto para o dia de hoje, que ela trabalhou tanto.

Ele balança o rosto, concordando, acariciando o Jarvey em seu ombro. "Foda-se." ele fala ao Jarvey.

"Vagabundo."  
Ele balança a cabeça e rola os olhos com a tentativa patética. Ele vira de costas para a turma, sem perceber no fato que a sua repentina lição de vocabulário para o Jarvey é somente isso, e não uma expostulação violenta e não provocada. Ou Sirius não sabe, ou não se importa em se explicar, e continua com a aula. "Então as imperdoáveis são feitiços ruins que podem ou não ser utilizados para o bem, mas e os feitiços bons que podem ser utilizados para o mau? Isso é uma perversão do seu propósito? Isso seria ainda mais imperdoável?"

"Você sabe que não funciona assim." Lily diz, agora que abriu a boca, é incapaz de manter as suas opiniões só para si mesma. "Você fala como se a magia fosse uma espectadora inocente, que não é culpa dos feitiços por serem utilizados impropriamente. A magia em si não é boa ou ruim."

Sirius sorri. "Continua."

"A magia não pode ser benevolente ou malevolente. Não tem uma consciência, ou um desejo. Não faz decisões. Nem mesmo existe, até que um bruxo ou uma bruxa a invoque. É a vontade, não a magia, que é bom ou ruim."

"Uma opinião interessante. Pena que você não pode prová-la." Claro que isso é o jeito dele de desafiá-la a fazer justamente isso. Mas não agora. Lily desiste de participar da discussão, e senta para trás, ouvindo com interesse enquanto Sirius persiste em incitar seus colegas de turma em discussões calorosas, até que a aula termine, e ele os libere abruptamente, sem nenhuma resolução. Eles protestam, e os participantes mais ativos insistem que um vencedor tem que ser escolhido.

Sirius balança os ombros. "Não tem nenhum." ele diz simplesmente. "Simplesmente apertem as mãos como bruxos gentis, concordem em discordar, e saiam."

"Mas nós não resolvemos nada!"

"Com certeza que não resolvemos." o professor substituto de DCAT responde, tranquilamente.

"Então qual foi o ponto de perder as últimas duas horas?" Conway pergunta.

"Para que você saiba o que você tem em mente." Sirius anuncia, repentinamente severo. "Conheçam a sua mente, conheçam as suas morais, conheçam a lei, e saibam que, um dia, vocês possam ter que responder a todas elas..."

X

Nada é mais perigoso do que uma pessoa que não conhece sua própria mente. Eles são a presa fácil para que outras almas mais fortes possam infiltrar suas opiniões neles.

Sirius é o maior hipócrita aqui. Ele duvida que exista uma pessoa sequer nessa sala de aula para quem a distinção entre certo e errado seja mais ambígua. Sirius não vê as coisas em termos de bom ou ruim, certo e errado. Ele pode entender justiça e injustiça. Retribuição e cálculos. Ele vê as coisas como são melhores para ele, e para as pessoas que ele é próximo, ou o que seria mais eficaz no grande esquema das coisas, mas a moral não entra em ação. Ele é um homem cujo 'fim justifica os meios'. Sim, ele discorda com sanguismo e o resto, porque é simplesmente ter muita mente fraca para julgar alguém pelos seus ancestrais do que pela própria pessoa. Isso, para o Sirius, é o bom senso, e aqueles que não utilizam bom senso não merecem sua atenção. Ele não fica enfurecido pela injustiça de tudo, mas pela estupidez de tudo.

Sirius se orgulha em ser um excelente juiz de caráter. Ele pode ir tão longe quanto dizer que é um dom; um de vários que a oportunidade o abençoou com. As pessoas são tão complexas, e tão cheias de falhas genuínas, que ele tem amplas razões para não gostar deles. Ele não precisa de coisas superficiais como status do sangue, etc.

Muitos puro-sangue também não acreditam na superioridade do sangue. Eles simplesmente gostam do estilo de vida aristocrático, e utilizam o sanguismo para atiçar os ignorantes daquilo que eles almejam. Sirius somente pode admirar esse tipo de inteligência cruel. Os boatos dizem que o próprio Voldemort é meio-sangue, e vendo que ele tenta recrutar os nascidos trouxas mais poderosos, assim como meio-sangues e puro-sangues, é claro que o sangue não é a sua preocupação principal, e sim o poder.

Agora, isso é algo que Sirius entende.

X

Ninguém persiste depois do último comentário do Sirius. Eles simplesmente saem em um silêncio contemplativo. Lily queria ficar com o Sirius depois do término da aula, mas agora ela está curiosa em saber o que seus colegas de turma vão falar sobre a aula. Ela guarda suas coisas e sai junto com todos, parando por um segundo para jogar a mamadeira do Jarvey para o Sirius, embora quase esteja vazia. Ele a pega com habilidade, em um gesto completamente ausente de ressentimento, a coloca na testa, e a ergue em uma saudação, enquanto ela sai pela porta, deixando-o sozinho na sala de aula.

Ela fica atrás do resto, enquanto eles caminham, desejando estar com a capa da invisibilidade, enquanto tenta ouvir despercebidamente pedaços da conversa que estão tendo. Os garotos da Corvinal parecem ter a aula do Sirius, se não o próprio homem, em alta estima. Os garotos da Grifinória tem a opinião completamente oposta, gostando do homem, mas preocupados com a forma pela qual ele conduziu a aula. Embora mencionem que foi muito baixo dele, fazer com que todos falem as suas opiniões, sendo que ele mesmo não falou, as pessoas acham que ele fez isso para não influenciar as pessoas no debate.

"Ele queria que nós pensássemos por nós mesmos, não que tomássemos a palavra dele como verdade." uma garota diz. "Não que eu a aceitasse mesmo. Ele é um Black. Você ouviu como que ele falou sobre os nascidos trouxas..."

"Pára com isso. Lily Evans é nascida trouxa. Você viu como os dois estavam na hora do almoço."

"Isso não prova nada."

"Prova sim. Se ele odiasse nascidos trouxas, por que estaria com uma?"

"Ferris! Você conhece os dois, o que você acha?"

Rupert, que está caminhando bem na fronte, está, sem dúvida alguma seguindo os procedimentos com atenção, mas mantém a sua boca fechada. "O quê?" ele pergunta, virando-se para encará-los. "Desculpa, eu não estava ouvindo." ele mente, vendo a Lily atrás do grupo, e desviando os olhos imediatamente, para não entregá-la. Eles estão parados no final do corredor, e Lily aproveita a oportunidade para se esguiar em uma sombra feita por uma estátua em uma alcova próxima. Já que Rupert é o único olhando em sua direção, ela se permite colocar a cabeça para fora para observar, pronta para retirar rapidamente caso alguém se vire.

"Sirius Black, e se ele odeia ou não nascidos trouxas, mesmo que ele esteja com Lily Evans."

"Isso parece ser bem contraditório." ele diz, com diplomacia evasiva.

"Bem, ele não é exatamente simples, não é?" uma pessoa comenta, sarcasticamente. "Ele é um completo mistério. O que você acha?"

Lily prende a respiração. A melhor coisa que Roo pode fazer é balançar os ombors e dizer, 'Eu não sei.' Embora seja improvável que uma palavra dessa conversa atinja ouvidos importantes, ainda é possível, e Sirius quer manter a sua ambiguidade preservada, para que possa jogar para ambos os lados. Os olhos do Rupert se dirigem para os dela rapidamente, como se estivesse procurando por alguma insinuação do que ele deva falar, mas Lily só consegue fechar os lábios e balançar a cabeça rapidamente. Ela nem tem certeza que ele tenha visto o gesto, já que o olhar dele não permaneceu nela por mais de um segundo. Parece ir para todos os lados, antes que ele focalize sua atenção de volta no grupo.

Ele balança os ombros, e Lily pode jurar que viu o canto da boca dele se virar marotamente, "Ele é um Grifinório, não é?" ele fala orgulhosamente, como se isso encerrasse o assunto. Como previsto, isso irrompe um longo debate entre as casas. Com o sorriso triunfante ainda no lugar, Rupert dá uma piscadela e vira as costas para o grupo e desce as escadas.

.

São duas horas ardilosas que Lily e Rupert gastam naquela noite com os monitores. Dumbledore vai anunciar as regras novas no dia seguinte, mas os prefeitos devem ser colocados bem a parte delas, para que possam reforçá-las com competência, quando estiverem em efeito. É claro, a parte referente ao Quadribol se espalham como fogo, mas as outras restrições se espalham mais lentamente.

Depois da reunião, todos se separam para jantar. Da posição dela na mesa da Grifinória, Lily pode ver o Sirius tentar alimentar o Jarvey, que está apoiado no seu ombro, impropriamente, com migalhas do seu prato. Bagunçando o cabelo do Roo, ela se levanta e caminha até a mesa dos professores. Sirius, para o desgosto do Professor Flitwick sentado ao lado dele, está estimulando o pequenino a repetir uma grande variação de palavrões.

"Alguma sorte?" ela pergunta quando chega, se esticando sobre a mesa para acariciar o pequenino atrás da orelha.

Sirius joga o guardanapo no prato e se levanta, "Sobre a minha tutela especialista, nosso jovem amigo teve uma melhora enorme." Ele retira o passageiro do ombro, e o segura na palma da mão. "Jarvey, demonstre!"

"Vagabundo." ele diz, destraidamente, enquanto tentar subir pela manga.

Sirius estreita os olhos ao que é agora uma grande saliência subindo pelo seu braço. "Sodomita teimoso." ele fala, baixinho.

"Eu estarei limpando caldeirões essa noite até as 10. Eu estava pensando..." ela divaga, e pigarreia, esperando que o Sirius caminhe em volta da mesa para ficar ao lado dela, antes de continuar. "Se você está afim de acompanhar uma garota pela floresta hoje a noite."

Ele sorri. "Adoraria, Cariad, mas eu jurei para o Pontas que iria te impedir de entrar em apuros, e a floresta é cheia de boas oportunidades."

"Você falou com ele? Ele está bem?"

"Nós não conversamos por muito tempo. Somente o suficiente para ele falar que está vivo, não podia falar, e insistir que eu garanta que você esteja fora de apuros." Ele coloca o braço embaixo da manga, e fecha a cara mais uma vez, quando não consegue pegar a pequena fera. Ele continua a falar, embora tenha falhado. "Uma obrigação, eu sinto, excessivamente injusta para dar a qualquer um. Se ele mesmo não consegue, é inconcebível pensar-- Maldição," ele xinga, em frustração. "Ele vai arruinar a minha camisa."

Lily, que tem mãos menores, pega a tarefa, enquanto pergunta, "O que mais ele disse?"

"Somente coisas sentimentais que eu não posso, em boa consciência, repetir."

"Boa consciência, mesmo." ela diz sarcasticamente, conseguindo retirar com sucesso a criatura parecida com um furão da capa do Sirius.

Repentinamente de bom humor por ter ouvido que James está bem, ela sorri e devolve o Jarvey para ele. "Só até eu terminar com o Slughorn?" ela pede. "Então eu tenho que ir até a caverna e ordenhar a mãe. Não é tão profundo na floresta."

.

A primeira seção dela com o Mestre de Poções não é, como Sirius havia desprezado, limpar caldeirões, e sim fazer uma mistura relativamente simples para a Madame Pomfrey. Lily, mesmo com a insistência do Slughorn que ela não precisa se importar, ele não pode deixar de satisfazer sua própria curiosidade em checar o inventário, tendo a certeza que as figuras no pergaminho seja igual aos ingredientes do armário, e o atualiza, subtraindo o material que ela acabou de pegar. Ela faz uma cópia da lista, enquanto Slughorn não está olhando para que ela possa olhar a lista de quando tiver um tempo, para que possa determinar o que pode e o que não pode ser feito, em caso de emergência. Não que ela tenha nenhuma intenção real de roubar ingredientes, é só um exercício de curiosidade ociosa. De modo geral, foi um começo decepcionante da aprendizagem dela, mas ela não está nenhum pouco desanimada. As vezes, começos lentos são os melhores, especialmente agora, que ela tem outras coisas em mente.

Sirius a busca nas masmorras, e juntos eles caminham até a caverna dos Jarvey. Lily fica assustada quando, ao chegar no destino, Sirius explode em um palavreado louco e ofensivo. Ele continua a gritar enquanto caminham até a mãe Jarvey.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Lily pergunta, alarmada e confusa.

"Estou acalmando ela." ele explica, de canto de boca, antes de continuar sua tirada violenta. Lily percebe que Sirius, em um gesto completamente incompatível, está acariciando gentilmente o pêlo do enorme animal. Mais uma vez ela se senta e observa, enquanto um homem ordenha.

X

Embora seja quase meia noite, Remus está completamente acordado enquanto está sentado na cama empoeirada. Ele dormiu quase que o dia todo. Afinal, lobos são criaturas noturnas. Ele ouve pessoas se aproximando do lado de fora, e pelo som dos passos são duas pessoas. Os passos deles amassam a neve, que nos últimos dias derreteu um pouco, congelou, derreteu, e congelou novamente. Remus não está reclamando, ele prefere ter o máximo de aviso o possível. Segurando a varinha, ele se senta e fica pronto para a confrontação. Desde a lua cheia, ele passou todo momento acordado ouvindo a chegada do Henry Bright, para terminar o trabalho que ele começou.

Seu sorriso e o aperto na varinha relaxam, quando ouve o par entrar na Casa dos Gritos, e sente o cheiro de vários sabores do tabaco do Sirius. Seu estômago ronca com o cheiro da comida quente, o que significa que Lily também veio, e gentilmente trouxe coisas deliciosas para ele comer. Além disso, ele sente o cheiro também familiar do Jarvey. Remus sorri, estando ansioso em ver todos, e tudo que aqueles cheiros prometem.

"Olá, Remus." Lily diz, se abaixando para beijar a testa dele.

"O que te trás até aqui?" ele pergunta, agradavelmente.

"Não pude ficar longe." ela diz, sorrindo, colocando uma cesta no colo dele antes de se sentar ao lado dele. Ele chega para o lado gentilmente, e ela estica os braços para alcançar o Sirius, um gesto que confunde o Remus, mas seu amigo entende, caminha até ela e lhe entrega o Jarvey e a mamadeira. Remus começa a inspecionar os conteúdos da cesta, escolhendo uma coxinha e arranca um pedaço de carne com uma mordida satisfatória. Sirius fica num canto, com os braços cruzados observando a cena com um sorriso entretido.

"A bela e as feras." ele remarca, baixinho. Lily não deve ter ouvido, porque ela continua a murmurar, tranquila.

"É uma surpresa agradável em vê-lo aqui, Almofadinhas." ele comenta.

"Eu tenho ordens para ficar de olho na ruiva enquanto o professor está fora." ele explica, dando uma estranha ênfase nas palavras 'tenho ordem' e 'professor', manchadas com um sarcasmo amargurado.

"Aonde ele foi?"

"Receio que isso seja informação confidencial." ele diz, de novo com o tom familiar de aborrecimento paciente.

Infelizmente, Lily termina de murmurar para perguntar, "Como você está se sentindo, Remus?"

"Nada mal." ele responde. "Eu acho que mais um ou dois dias é o suficiente."

Lily vira para ele, sorrindo como louca mas não fala nada. Ele sorri de volta, mas não dura muito tempo. Ele quer agradecer por tudo que ela fez. Ele não estaria vivo se não fosse por ela, e ele nem ao menos consegue agradecer. E por que não? Remus se bate mentalmente, porque Sirius está aqui. Espera, ele vai fazer assim mesmo, é um simples obrigado. Ele deveria falar isso por ela ter lhe trazido comida.

"Obrigado, Lily." Parece para ele que a pause entre o obrigado e o nome dela foi longa demais. Uma expressão simples de gratitude não soa suspeitosa, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu estragar isso. Corando levemente, ele coça a cabeça embaraçadamente e ousa olhar para o Sirius, esperando que ele não tenha percebido. Ele não tem tanta sorte. Ele esperava que o rosto dele estivesse interrogador. O que ele não esperava ver é o olhar secreto de fúria silenciosa. Esses olhos prateados o queimam como se fossem metais de verdade penetrando nele. O que provoca uma malícia tão implícita, ele não tem noção. Ele recua, retornando a mexer pela cesta. É então que ele vê aquilo, e sabe que Sirius também deve ter visto. A cicatriz áspera, que circula seu braço em cortes irregulares furiosos. Mesmo depois de se transformar de volta daquela noite, em que ele teve presença de espírito, nu da forma que estava, de se deitar encima daquele braço. Agora, ele já está tão acostumado com a visão que não se lembrou de escondê-lo. Ele estava muito contente que seus amados amigos vieram checar nele, e não tem nenhum assassino imbecil para matá-lo.

Não tem porque abaixar a manga, já que Sirius já viu, e quem sabe quais conclusões e suposições que sua mente perspicaz está fazendo. Quando ele olha para cima novamente, os olhos do Sirius são gélidos. Isso causa o cabelo atrás do seu pescoço arrepiar.

Lily começa a murmurar novamente, assegurando uma paz momentânea. Remus não pode contar com isso mais do que um minuto.

A música termina, e Lily suspira, "Receio que não possamos ficar, Remus." ela diz, arrependidamente. "Só viemos para uma rápida visita."

"Vagabundo?"

"Pode ir na frente, Cariad." Sirius sugere com uma alegria tão fiel que caso Remus não tivesse visto ele ardendo um minuto atrás, ele acreditaria que o seu amigo estivesse muito feliz. "Aluado e eu vamos até o Cabeça de Javali para uma bebida noturna."

Remus percebe com alívio que Lily não parece ter sido enganada por nada disso, e ela dá um olhar desaprovador. "Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, Sirius." ela diz, com um olhar significante. "Remus precisa de descanso, e eu não vou deixar que você fique bebendo com ele pela metade da noite, e vomitando durante o resto. Além do que, você tem aulas para ensinar essa manhã."

"Que besteira. A noite é jovem, e nós também somos. Talvez você seja jovem demais, então vá e já para a cama, Cariad. Já passou da sua hora de dormir."

"O quê? Passou da minha-" ela gagueja. "Como você ousa! Você não pareceu se importar em me manter acordada na noite anterior!"

Isso soa tão errado nos ouvidos do Remus, mas ele sabe a verdade.

"Você está fazendo tanto alarde! Você não é a mãe dele, entretanto você finge ser."  
"Eu não tenho que ser uma mãe para saber que ele não deveria estar bebendo tão pouco tempo depois da lua cheia."

"Eu vi muitas mais transformações do que você. Eu estou muito bem acostumado com a recuperação dele, e uma viagem rápida ao Cabeça de Javali para uma única bebida não vai matá-lo. Para de ser uma estraga prazeres."

Caso a situação fosse diferente, Remus poderia ter rido com a última afirmação. Quando estavam na escola, Remus recebeu essa acusação inúmeras vezes. Ele imagina rapidamente como que teria sido a escola, caso ela estivesse no sétimo ano junto com eles. Talvez ele tivesse tido alguém do lado dele, alguém para lhe dar coragem para enfrentar James e Sirius.

"Bruto descuidado." é a resposta da Lily.

"Víbora dominadora."

"Vagabundo!" Jarvey diz, excitadamente, entrando no espírito da coisa. Sua pequena voz parece retirar os dois da briga, e lembrá-los que não são as únicas pessoas aqui. Lily balança o rosto, destraidamente.

"Aluado, meu garoto. Fala para ela que você não é o inválido que ela pensa que você é."

"Eu..." Ele pára e considera isso por um instante. Se ele admitir que está se sentindo melhor, ele vai ter que seguir com Sirius, o inquiridor. Se ele disser que não está... bem, será que o orgulho dele, já tão machucado, poderia infringir mais dor, de propósito, dizendo que ele está fraco? Ele suspira. Sirius viu. Mesmo que Remus diga que não está se sentindo bem o suficiente, só iria postergar as coisas. Melhor terminar com isso agora.

"Eu acho que posso me beneficiar, esticando minhas pernas um pouco." ele diz finalmente. Lily se vira para encará-lo.

"Você tem certeza?" ela pergunta, colocando sua mão carinhosamente no braço dele. Pode ser coincidência que a mão dela esteja cobrindo a cicatriz deixada pela armadilha de prata, mas os olhos dela lhe dizem outra coisa. Enquanto a voz dela é suave e carinhosa, aqueles olhos verdes estão em alerta, mudando do seu braço, para o Sirius, e então diretamente para seu rosto. A mensagem é clara, mas desnecessária. Ele já sabe que Sirius viu. É por isso que está concordando em ir.

"Não vai me matar." ele diz, com um sorriso. Ambos sabem que ele não está falando sobre os efeitos do ar noturno, e uma dose de álcool, em um lobisomem em recuperação. É bem verdade. Falar a verdade não vai matá-lo. Mas o Sirius... bem, deixar o Sirius furioso provavelmente também não é fatal. É indiscutivelmente ruim para a saúde dele, mas não é fatal. Os músculos dele se contraem em antecipação da surra que ele vai receber por ter mantido isso dele. Sirius já reagiu mal quando Remus esqueceu de contar sobre seu emprego, uma ofensa que não parece nada, em comparação a isso. Ele trem em contemplar que a severidade da ofensa provavelmente vai ser proporcional a força dos socos. Ai, Remus se prepara. Não é menos do que ele merece. Ele vai levar uma surra como um cachorro, e aceitá-la como um homem. Isso é um resumo da minha vida, se é que existe uma. Sem dúvida a história da vida de mais de um lobisomem.

.

Eles vêem Lily entrar na passagem secreta abaixo das lixeiras do Aberforth. Remus abaixa a cabeça, em antecipação do beijo que a Lily dá na testa dele, que é claro que ela fez, e então deu boa noite.

"A hora chegou." Sirius diz. "Para conversarmos de vários assuntos..."

Remus está muito mais disposto a discutir sapatos, barcos e lacres de cera, mas sabe que provavelmente Sirius não está interessado nesses assuntos. O amigo dele coloca um braço em volta do seu ombro, e o guia inexoravelmente até a parte escura e esfumaçada do Cabeça de Javali.

Eles se sentam em uma mesa com suas bebidas, e Remus observa enquanto Sirius limpa o copo com um lenço, antes de erguer o copo no ar e perguntar, "Sobre o que devemos brindar, meu amigo?"

A atitude do Sirius é a mesma de um gato complacente, brincando com sua comida, sem a mínima pressa. Remus, o rato, só espera que o gato acabe logo com isso.

"A honestidade?" ele sugere sarcasticamente, abandonando todo o pretexto do desejo de terminar tudo.

"Poupe-me." Sirius diz, honestamente. "Que sugestão espantosa. Eu estava pensando nas linhas de juventude, beleza, satisfação, risada, algo leve e frívolo."

"A sermos jovens então." ele diz, com uma ausência de frivolidade clara. Sirius bate um copo no outro.

"E que continuemos assim."

Remus está tentado a não beber, porque aqueles que ficam jovens só conseguem fazer isso porque eles morrem dessa forma. Já tendo se acostumado com esse destino mesmo, ele toma um grande gole. Ele apóia o copo na mesa imunda com um barulho alto e de forma satisfatória.

"Então, o que você quer saber?" ele pergunta, audaciosamente.

Sirius o olha por um instante, então juntando as mãos, envolvendo os dedos, e coloca suas mãos unidas encima da mesa, na frente dele, e responde igualmente, "O que você tiver disposto a me contar." E então sorri. "Mas se você está procurando por um lugar, você pode começar por me contar aonde eu posso conseguir um bracelete como esse."

Remus bufa e inspeciona a cicatriz desordenada que circula seu braço. "Cortesia dos irmãos pacíficos da SCDDHB, mas é uma honra exclusiva colocada em apenas poucas pessoas, e eu receio que você não é capacitado."

Sirius escuta pacientemente enquanto ele conta o esqueleto da história, deixando alguns detalhes de fora (ambos grandes e pequenos), e a parte da Lily por completo. Não tem porque revelar a Lily para o desprazer do Sirius, ele acha. Mas talvez Remus não esteja dando muito crédito para o seu amigo. O fato que Sirius não o estrangula nesse momento é uma demonstração louvável de auto controle. Na verdade, Sirius está completamente calmo o tempo todo; muito compreensível e até mesmo apoiador durante toda a entrevista.

Enquanto eles se levantam para ir embora, Sirius diz, "Bem, agora que já tiramos isso do caminho, só nos resta uma coisa."

Remus vira bem a tempo de ver o pulso do amigo na sua direção...

.

A primeira coisa que ele pensa quando acorda é que seu queixo está dolorido, como seria de se esperar. Ele reconhece o quarto como um dos quartos do apartamento do Sirius em Londres, e o próprio homem sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama. Vendo que ele está acordado, Sirius se levanta e diz, laconicamente, "Isso é por não ter me contado." Ele apaga as luzes. Bem antes de sair do quarto, sem nenhuma malícia em sua voz, ele fala, "Boa noite, Aluado."

* * *

A/N: Venho tentando postar esse capítulo há algum tempo, mas o site do fanfiction não queria funcionar de jeito nenhum. Desde o dia 21 que não consigo dar login aqui...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem um review! :)

Já estou traduzindo o próximo...


	67. 64: Camisas Que Combinam

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 64 - Camisas que Combinam**_

"Adorável lugar, não é?" Frank declara sem ar, atrás dele.

James não pára para responder, simplesmente continua subindo rapidamente a colina escorregadia e gélida. "Oh, sim, lindo. Eu acho que vou passar minha lua de mel aqui." ele diz, tentando soar o máximo sarcástico o possível, enquanto está ofegante por causa do esforço extremo. Ele atira um feitiço para o lado, para que uma grande árvore vire atrás deles, bloqueando o caminho pelo qual eles acabaram de vir. No melhor dos casos, vai servir como uma distração.

"Você já a pediu, então?" Uma explosão alta faz com que a terra trema tanto que os dois homens perdem o equilíbrio. As montanhas em volta de Salzburg são cheias de pedras recortadas, e várias delas o atingem, quando ele cai no chão.

"Não." ele responde como um resmungo, rolando para as costas e se sentando ligeiramente, para atirar diversos feitiços rápidos entre o buraco e suas pernas abertas. As barreiras não vão lhes dar muito tempo, somente o suficiente para eles fiarem em pé novamente, e começarem a correr de novo. James se levanta e segura o braço do amigo no escuro, para puxá-lo para cima, e continuam sua escapada.

No início, quando ele e Longbottom estavam começando como aurores, a conversa banal que Frank insistia em ter, nas situações mais desapropriadas, durante uma missão, costumavam incomodar James profundamente. Somente mais tarde que ele percebeu que essa é somente a maneira do seu amigo manter a mente durante uma crise. Na verdade, foi dessa forma que ele pediu a mão da Alice em casamento.

"Por que não?"

A resposta do James para a pergunta mais recente do Frank é abafada pelo rosnado de Trasgos de montanha furiosos. "O quê?" Frank grita novamente.

"É complicado." James grita de volta. "Eu vejo o castelo!"

Realmente, eles chegaram no fim da área coberta de árvores, e a cor pálida das pedras é a única coisa que reflete o luar. Infelizmente, a estrutura Austríaca similar a um castelo está quase a uma milha de distância. Não somente uma milha, mas meia milha sobre um chão extremamente irregular, e tudo além da ponta das suas varinhas acesas fica perdido na escuridão. Agora que eles estão fora das árvores, eles têm que apagar suas varinhas para correr pelo campo; qualquer vantagem que um _lumos_ pudesse prover, tem que ser negada imensuravelmente. Eles estariam provendo visibilidade para eles, mas também para seus perseguidores. É claro que todos sabem que os trasgos não são os seres mais inteligentes, mas mesmo eles podem seguir dois bruxos, que são tolos suficientes para colocar uma luz em si mesmos.

O luar reflete claramente em um caminho de neve, então eles se dirigem para passar por este caminho. O problema é que eles não conseguem ver nada, até chegar muito próximo desse caminho, mas eles estão se movendo o mais rápido que podem, então não tem muito tempo para analisar o terreno. Mesmo se estivessem caminhando e pudessem compreender as formas, a percepção de profundidade não serviria de nada, por causa das sombras. Os dois homens tropeçam diversas vezes.

"Merda!"

"O que foi?" James pergunta, virando para encontrar seu amigo.

"Eu só caí numa, só isso. Fresca também." Frank reclama.

James está prestes a rir do seu amigo, mas quando ele se vira ele bate na própria vaca. Se a colisão com a bovina não tivesse tirado a sua respiração, a queda dura nas suas costas teria. E mesmo se o encontro repentino com o chão não tivesse, a enorme pata que pisa diretamente no seu estômago, _com_ _certeza_ faria isso.

É inútil falar que a noite não está sendo muito boa para o James. Os feitiços de anti-aparação que cercam Fuschlsee e seus arredores têm o propósito de proteger os turistas trouxas, agora protege o antigo grupo de bruxos notórios que originalmente deveria manter afastados.

Na reunião antes dessa aventura, acharam estranho que os remanescentes dos Jovens de Grindlewald (_se_ a fonte deles estiver correta, e se eles ainda estiverem vivos) escolheriam uma localidade tão touxa. Ainda mais estranho, Gideon Prewitt comentou, é que não existe absolutamente nenhum crime anti-trouxa na área. Então, será que eles realmente estão se escondendo lá? Aonde mais eles estariam melhor escondidos, a não ser em um lugar trouxa, e por que chamar atenção para eles, por 'destruir seu próprio ninho'? Quando discutiram como fazer a abordagem inicial com o Moody, Frank, Al, Gideon e os outros, James insistiu que a patrulha inicial levasse algumas vassouras, já que não poderiam aparatar, nem usar chave de portal, porque eles não podem criar uma sem autorização do governo bruxo Austríaco. Para o desconforto do James, Moody vetou a proposta dizendo que eles vão disfarçados como trouxas, e as vassouras iriam revelar quem são, ou ficar no caminho. James então sugeriu que as vassouras poderiam ser mantidas na base, para que eles pudessem convocá-las quando precisassem, o que o fez receber uma bofetada do Alastor, e um insulto por ser obcecado com Quadribol, e que vassouras não são a resposta para tudo. James ficou com raiva, mas parou de tentar.

Mas depois de ser perseguido por trasgos, e ter sido pisado por uma cobra, e ainda faltam meia milha para chegar ao restante do grupo, e ainda mais para o final dos feitiços de anit-aparação, James deseja muito que tivesse ido contra a vontade do Moody, e que tivesse trazido uma vassoura mesmo assim. Isso faria a escapada muito mais fácil, livre de diricrawls, trasgos, e vacas (a criatura mais perigosa de todas, na opinião do James.)

Frank, que está realmente cheirando a merda fresca, segura um dos braços do James, coloca em volta de seu ombro e o retira do chão, o arrastando. Ele quer gritar, 'pare, por amor a Merlin, eu não consigo respirar, muito menos correr!' Mas é claro que ele não tem fôlego para isso. Bem, ele pensa, melhor morrer por falta de ar do que por uma porrada esmagadora do porrete do trasgo montanhês.

Como que, no nome da Hufflepuff, eles conseguiram treinar trasgos montanheses para serem tão tenazes? Ele e Frank deveriam ter perdido eles a muito tempo, mas de alguma forma os grandes brutos continuam a alcançá-los mais e mais, com seus passos maiores. E maldição, o castelo parece estar mais longe do que muito, embora eles já tenham coberto um grande caminho!

"Maldito Moody!" James resmunga, enquanto uma pedra jogada por um trasgo chega perigosamente próxima de atingir seu alvo (ou seja, ele).

"Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou me sentindo um pouco mais mesquinho em relação a esses bastardos." Frank opina. James não pode ver, mas ele imagina que Longbottom tenha levantado um dedo na direção dos seus perseguidores.

"Se pudéssemos ter trazido vassouras, não estaríamos nessa confusão!" ele reclama.

Eles passaram pelo trecho do campo, e estão descendo de novo, para baixo, na direção de outra região arborizada, perdendo a vista do castelo aceso pelo luar. Pelo menos os dois homens poderiam se mover rapidamente pelas árvores do que os dois trasgos. Com certeza, o som daqueles passos enormes diminuem quando eles alcançam o que deve ser o início da floresta. Mais uma vez, eles soltam rugidos enfurecidos de trasgos, e James imagina se algum trouxa teria ouvido isso. Mas se preocupar com os trouxas é o menor dos problemas dele…

Em resposta aos chamados dos seus amigos, um rugido responde, a menos de 30 metros na frente deles. 'Organização entre trasgos montanheses? Sem precedentes!' O bom senso do James argumenta. Trasgos montanheses são muito estúpidos para estratégias, e mesmo assim parece que estão atacando com uma organização similar a de lobos.

Não. James está em negação. Deve ser alguma coisa territorial, claramente o trasgo que habita esta montanha está avisando aos outros que ouviu aproximar. Deve ser isso, ele pensa. Mesmo assim, isso não muda o fato que agora existem três porretes enormes e assassinos e brutamontes atrás dele.

Outro rugido.

Quatro então.

"Maldição, maldição, maldição!" Frank diz, começando a girar no mesmo local. "Estamos cercados!"

"Acalme-se." James fala. A última coisa que ele precisa é que Frank entre em pânico. James esqueceu de fazer com que ele fique pensando em outra coisa. "Acalme-se, só tem quatro deles."

"Só quatro!?"

"_Abaixa a voz!_" ele sussurra furiosamente. "_Eu não acho que os outros dois saibam aonde nós estamos._"

Errado novamente. Merlin, que dia horrível esse está se tornando. Recuar não é uma opção, e caminhar em frente é igualmente nada atraente, então os dois ficam parados, congelados no ponto aonde estão, investigando seus cérebros por idéias do que fazer em seguida. James pensa furiosamente nos seus dias de escola, as horas que ele passou na cabana do Hagrid, ouvindo o meio-gigante recontar como que, durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts, ele fugiu constantemente para a floresta a noite, para lutar contra trasgos. Usar magia diretamente contra eles é inútil, eles tem uma camada de pele tão forte quanto as dos gigantes. A força brutal é o que é necessário para derrotar um trasgo, Hagrid havia dito. Isso coloca ele e Frank em uma leve desvantagem, já que estão em menor número, assim como possuem menos músculos. Bem, pelo menos os porretes deles não são a prova de feitiços.

"Frank, tenta desarmar os dois em frente. Eu vou pegar os dois de trás."

Ele corre na outra direção, agora _correndo na direção_ do que ele passou as últimas horas correndo para _longe_. Ele chega até eles mais cedo do que imaginava. Por sorte, os trasgos fazem muito barulho quando se movem, porque está escuro demais para enxergar qualquer coisa. Outra vantagem que os trasgos tenham é a visão noturna superior, já que são criaturas noturnas e parecem saber muito bem aonde estão, e portanto, aonde mirar. James vê o porrete quando é erguido acima das árvores, refletindo no luar. Sem dúvida, o trasgo queria esmagar a cabeça do James, mas em vez disso, o que ele atinge é uma gigante pena de cisne. A pluma felpuda não faz nada, exceto tocar nele suavemente, fazendo cócegas; um efeito que James tem certeza, é bem diferente da intenção do trasgo. Da mesma forma, desarmar o outro ainda o deixa com dois grandes problemas, problemas furiosos que podem encontrar qualquer outro objeto para utilizar como porrete, caso eles tenham a oportunidade de pegar algo, qualquer coisa, do chão ou das árvores próximos.

Mergulhando no que parece ser uma moita, mas tem a sensação de ser uma roseira cheia de espinhos (porque é), ele grita "Expecto Patronum!" O veado sai galopando entre os dois trasgos, de volta para o campo e além. Ele exala em alívio quando ouve as duas criaturas monstruosas seguirem o patrono. James mandou seu veado levá-los o mais longe o possível, até que eventualmente se desfaça. Ele tem um pouco de trabalho para se retirar do arbusto, e termina rasgando bem sua roupa trouxa, antes de finalmente retornar ao Frank.

Seu amigo, infelizmente, também não está muito bem.

"Sentiu minha falta?" James pergunta, enquanto pára ao lado do seu amigo.

"Ah, sim, estive com saudades desde que você saiu." Frank responde, enquanto cai no chão, puxando James junto com ele, para evitar o galho de árvore que acaba de ser jogado na direção deles. "Viu só? Nossa querida Srta. Trasgo também sentiu sua falta, agora que o homem dela saiu."

"Como você sabe que é fêmea?" ele pergunta, rolando rapidamente para um lado, enquanto o trasgo tenta pisar neles. Ele já foi pisado muitas vezes por uma noite, obrigado.

"Tem temperamento feminino!" Frank fala. "Viu só? Ela gosta de você."

A prova é que ela quer matar o James ligeiramente mais do que o Frank. Ela retira uma árvore adjacente, e a joga na direção dele. Não tem como ele se esquivar disso. Tudo que ele pode fazer é lançar o feitiço de escudo mais forte que ele é capaz, para evitar a maior parte do choque. Ele já foi jogado para uma árvore antes, mas nunca, até hoje, uma árvore foi jogada nele. Mais uma vez, ele se vê caído de barriga para cima, e com os pulmões sem oxigênio. Então, a grande fera tateia pelo desastre de troncos quebrados (da árvore, não dele, felizmente) e o puxa, para segurá-lo na sua mão.

Mesmo com o forte aperto em seu corpo já abusado, James se força a respirar. "Desculpa..." ele ofega. "Você não faz o meu tipo." ele diz, com a respiração irregular. "Prefiro… ruivas."

Ele ouve um TUM mole, e James escorrega do agarro dela. Ele não se importa em tentar suprimir como um homem o gemido de dor (alguém também poderia chamar isso de um choro. Mas é claro que _James_ não chamaria, mas _alguém_ poderia). O tornozelo dele vira, quando ele atinge o chão. Ele acha que está passando muito mais tempo ali do que normalmente. Ele se remexe, tentando se levantar, mas fica escorregando nas mãos e nos pés. De repente, o chão está escorregadio.

"Finalmente!" James grita furiosamente para o Frank.

"Eu acho que você magoou os sentimentos dela!"

"Eu vou machucar muito mais do que os seus sentimentos, se você fizer aquilo de novo!" ele ameaça.

"Eu tinha te pego!" Frank se defende. James não foi capaz de ver, mas agora que ele não está mais sendo esmagado até a morte, ele pode deduzir o que aconteceu. A lama que ele sentiu quando caiu deve ter sido o sangue da criatura gigante, o TUM foi da árvore retirada das raízes (das quais ele está engatinhando para se livrar), que Frank utilizou na sua tentativa de incapacitar a fera. Ele nem mesmo consegue ver seu amigo agora, somente consegue ouvir a voz dele. "Eu não consegui te enxergar, então mirei nos joelhos dela. Você está bem?"

Ele não responde. Determinando que Frank está seguramente fora do caminho, James transforma a árvore em um aríete pontudo, que é uma transfiguração bem simples, já que ele não mudou o material do objeto, somente a forma. Ele levita magicamente a adaga gigante de madeira no que ele imagina ser o rosto do trasgo.

É doentio, mas gratificante ouvir o som de seu sucesso. A forma enorme cai na terra e não se move mais. Com alívio, James também pára de se mexer, e simplesmente encosta sua cabeça de volta no chão, e respira profundamente, para dentro e para fora, suas pálpebras querem fechar, para se apoderar desse breve descanso. Tudo o que ele quer é só um minuto para respirar.

"James?"

Um pequeno resmungo soa no fundo de sua garganta. "O que, Frank?" Sai mais asmático do que ele pretendia.

Ele ouve seu parceiro se aproximando. "Você está machucado?"

"Você não está?"

"Muito ruim?"

"Não muito." A ponta acesa da varinha atinge seus olhos fechados desconfortavelmente, e ele vira o rosto, para evitar o feixe que Frank, tão rudemente, mirou nele. "Tira isso." ele fala, mal humorado. A luz sai, mas para a irritação do James, é substituída pela mão de seu parceiro, examinando seu corpo. "Tira isso, eu já falei!"

"Você está encharcado. Aonde está machucado?"

"Eu não estou machucado." ele diz, se sentando arrependidamente. "Este sangue não é meu. Só tenho alguns machucados." Embora ele duvida que seus pulmões jamais irão se encher por completo novamente.

"Você consegue andar?"

"Eu preferiria voar." ele diz, de maneira infantil. "Mas é verdade, não podemos."

"Você. Consegue. Voar?" Frank repete, claramente nada impressionado com o bico dele.

"Não saberei até tentar."

Frank o segura pelo cotovelo e o empurra para cima. Seu pé não quer cooperar, e seu tornozelo protesta dolorosamente. Ele se senta e o inspeciona, com a luz fornecida pela varinha do Frank. Está horrivelmente inchado.

"Quebrou?"

"Acho que não." ele diz, esperando sinceramente que seja verdade, tentando flexionar e apontar seu pé, com muito pouco sucesso. "Mas parece que quer cooperar."

"Você pode curá-lo? Eu posso tentar, mas não sou..."

"Eu faço."

Ele se lembra do dia de Natal, quando ele viu a Madame Pomfrey tratar do tornozelo da Lily para dor, inchaço e uma fratura fina. James não sabe se o tornozelo dele está fraturado ou não, mas os dois primeiros feitiços com certeza são bem vindos, e o terceiro não pode fazer mal nenhum. A sua habilidade de cura é decididamente mais fajuta do que a da Lily e da Madame Pomfrey, mas essa tentativa tem que ser suficiente por enquanto.

"Bem, pelo menos nós sabemos que eles estão aqui." Frank comenta.

"Mas acho que perdemos o elemento surpresa. Será que deveríamos esconder o corpo? Pode dar um pouco de trabalho se os trouxas o encontrarem."

Transfigurar um corpo morto é mais fácil do que transfigurar um vivo, por algum motivo, e eles conseguem transfigurá-lo em uma pedra discreta, e continuam no seu caminho.

"E quanto ao outro?"

"Está vivo. Sem dúvida vai voltar ao esconderijo antes do amanhecer. Mesmo assim, não tem o porque permanecermos aqui."

Caso algum inimigo ainda esteja por perto, eles decidem que Frank deva mandar seu patrono na frente. A rã (ou sapo, James não tem certeza qual que é) é muito menos ostensivo do que o enorme veado prateado do James.

X

Sirius retorna ao castelo de Hogwarts, depois de deixar Remus em casa. Ele entra por uma passagem secreta que sai no primeiro andar, e continua o resto do caminho até a sala de aula utilizando os corredores normais. Somente o Barão Sangrento passa por ele no caminho, flutuando seu chapéu, em reconhecimento; gotas do líquido que, sem dúvida alguma, dão mérito ao seu apelido, escorrem do chapéu. De volta no escritório, ele articula 'Orgulho da Grifinória' para a porta, e entra no quarto do seu melhor amigo, se sentando na cama. Ele afrouxa sua gravata e se inclina para trás, encarando o vulto de panos escuros que estão pendurados na cama. Ele fecha os olhos, esperando.

Não adianta de nada. Ele se levanta mais uma vez, e caminha de volta ao escritório, se sentando na mesa. Ele abre uma gaveta, escolhida aleatoriamente. É justamente o que ele espera do Pontas. Como o restante de seu escritório, está muito bem organizada, e completamente entediante. Pergaminhos, planos de estudos e tabelas de horários. A próxima gaveta é muito parecida, sem dúvida ele tem as coisas interessantes escondidas com segurança, como um bom auror, exceto a cadeira. Suas letras douradas brilham até mesmo na fraca luz provida pelas velas. Ela nem mesmo está aqui, e é a única coisa que dá algum calor a esse lugar. Como que o Pontas consegue fazer qualquer trabalho em esse escritório minúsculo e frio, ele não faz idéia. Ele pode ver as prateleiras e malões no lugar aonde a lareira costumava ser. Foi fechada a muito tempo. A estante de livros também não tem nada de interessante, ele percebe; sua procura por algum material de leitura para se distrair se transformou em um resultado patético. Ele somente encontra livros grossos sobre as Artes das Trevas, um assunto que não requer nenhum estudo complementar, e também não melhoraria seu humor.

Trancando a porta do escritório, ele sai na direção de estantes mais promissoras, e de um ambiente mais confortável. Ela olha para ele assustada, quando ele entra, coberta pela metade em pergaminhos, livros e vários outros objetos. Ele fica moderadamente surpreso em vê-la ainda acordada.

"Eu não queria te perturbar." ele diz, educadamente. "Na verdade, eu achei que você estaria na cama. Eu só vim utilizar sua biblioteca em miniatura. As oferendas do escritório do Pontas são lamentavelmente deficientes."

"Você manteve o Remus do lado de fora esse tempo todo?" ela pergunta rigidamente, e a desaprovação superou a sua surpresa.

"Não, o coloquei na cama horas atrás."

"Oh." ela diz mais agradavelmente, e então aponta a mão na direção da estante de livros. "Pegue o que quiser." Será que ocorreu a ela que ele possa estar mentindo descaradamente? Ele não está, não dessa vez, mas a confiança dela nele é desanimadora.

"Obrigado." ele fala, com um leve cumprimento, sem saber porque ele está se incomodando com tanta cerimônia. Enquanto ele olha a estante, ele não consegue deixar de apreciar a lareira, e a luz e calor que emite. "Esse quarto é realmente muito melhor do que o escritório do Pontas."

"Você não é o primeiro a fazer essa observação. Mas ele faz a maior parte do trabalho dele aqui, depois do horário. Ele é obrigado a estar lá em certas horas, para que os alunos possam falar com ele, mas exceto isso, ele geralmente mantém suas coisas aqui… mas quando ele está por aqui. Eu tive que juntar tudo dele, e trancar já que ele saiu." ela fala, cuidadosamente. Ela não quer demonstrar o quanto que está preocupada, o que está tudo bem com o Sirius. Ele também não quer ouvir sobre isso. Ele muda de assunto.

"Trabalho escolar?" ele pergunta, indicando a fina pilha de documentos, fotografias, e reportagens estranhas.

"Não." ela responde. Ele não pensou mesmo que fosse. "Algo para o Moody. E para mim." ela adiciona, como uma reconsideração.

"Confidencial?"

"Não, eu acho que não. Essas são as coisas do Weyland. Eu estou verificando-as. Moody colocou na cabeça dele, que ele estava ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Moody acha que todos, exceto ele mesmo, estão no lugar errado." O tom dele é brincalhão, mas tem uma pitada de acusação honesta nele. Merlin sabe que ele recebeu nada, exceto olhares suspeitos do olho bom do auror desde que se juntou a ordem.

Lily sorri fracamente. "Ele também já suspeitou de mim. Velho mandão desconfiado." Ela fica em silêncio depois que abre um volume de couro enorme, e começa a ler. Pegando um livro da estante, sem ao menor ler o título, ele se senta no grande e confortável sofá. A lareira e velho pergaminho no qual ela rabisca parecem crepitar juntos, em uma agradável harmonia. Ele nem mesmo sente a necessidade de abrir o livro agora. O calor do aposento, e ter outra pessoa em volta dele é o suficiente. Os olhos dele voltam a ela quando ele ouve um barulho de água gentil, que é o som de chá sendo colocado.

"Você gostaria de um pouco?" ela pergunta.

"Obrigado."

O pote se inclina sobre outra xícara, esvaziando-se na quantidade correta, antes de flutuar até o Sirius, e o pequeno pires flutuando atrás, tentando alcançar. Sirius imagina quanto chá a garota já consumiu, para se manter acordada pela segunda noite em seguida. Ele não pergunta.

Mais meia hora se passa, antes que ela quebre a quietude pacífica.

"É, Sirius?" ela pergunta, retirando o dedão da boca. Ele percebe que ela tem uma faca na outra mão. "Posso pegar um pouco do seu sangue emprestado?"

"Com certeza, Cariad." ele responde facilmente.

Ela começa a tirar o pergaminho do colo, mas pára. "Opa." ela diz, curando seu dedão para que não sangre em nenhum outro documento. Ela engatinha até aonde ele está sentado, se ajoelhando na frente dele. Ele estica a mão de forma despreocupada, e deixa que ela passe a faca pela ponta do seu dedão.

"O que você-" ele começa a perguntar, mas pára quando ela coloca a boca no seu dedão sangrento, passando a língua pelo corte, e engolindo. Bem, isso responde a pergunta, ela está saboreando o sangue dele. Mas é uma sensação estranha, enquanto o corte continua a pulsar, mas não dói. Por mais estranha que seja a comparação, ele não consegue deixar de pensar de como que isso tem uma sensação diferente. Ele já lambeu machucados abertos antes, como um cachorro, mas isso é uma sensação completamente diferente. Ela leva o livro de volta a linha de visão, olhando as páginas enquanto continua a sugar.

Eventualmente, ela pára. "Tem exatamente o mesmo gosto que o meu." ela diz, com um suspiro. "E não estou me sentindo nenhum pouco amaldiçoada." ela continua sarcasticamente, curando o dedão dele sem varinha e sem falar o feitiço, antes de limpar a saliva dela com um lenço que costumava ser dele. "Claramente, os vampiros não sentem o gosto da mesma forma que nós sentimos. Talvez eles estejam descrevendo o sabor da vida, não do sangue. Eles somente associam os dois porque não podem separá-los. Enquanto que nós não podemos absorver nenhum pouco de líquido da vida, nós somente sentimos o próprio sangue. Então eu acho que não tem outra forma de um humano saber o sabor da vida de uma pessoa. Nem deles mesmos." ela diz, com um bico.

"Interessante." Sirius comenta, olhando seu dedão.

"Eu sei, por causa do Weyland que as pessoas tem gostos diferentes. Ele até mesmo descreveu o meu como puro e cheio, mas-"

"Curioso." Sirius interrompe. "Talvez seja uma coincidência que essa seja a mesma descrição que o Pontas escolheu para o gosto da sua magia..."

Os olhos da Lily se arregalam, e centenas de idéias brilham pelos olhos dela, enquanto ela considera isso, e diz excitadamente. "Sirius, eu poderia te beijar!"

"Por favor, não." ele responde, languidamente.

Ela o beija mesmo assim, e ele limpa sua bochecha enquanto ela se senta de volta no meio da sua confusão, utilizando um aparelho de escrita trouxa para rabiscar anotações rapidamente.

"É claro que isso pode ser completamente coincidência." ela murmura sozinha.

"É possível." Ela parece ter esquecido que ele estava aqui, nesses poucos minutos que passou fascinada por essa nova idéia. Ele rola os olhos. O sabor do sangue dele provavelmente não saiu completamente da boca dela. As vezes a mente dela é acadêmica demais. Ela olha para ele surpresa, e então estreita os olhos.

"Por que você não está na cama?" ela pergunta.

"Por que você não está?" ele contra-ataca, sem originalidade.

"_Eu_ tenho trabalho a fazer." Ela não precisa incluir, 'ao contrário de outras pessoas.' Está muito claro no tom da voz dela, e na elevação esnobe de suas sobrancelhas.

"Não use esse tipo de tom de voz comigo, não é culpa minha que você trabalha demais. Na verdade, eu acho que você gosta disso. Não é da sua conta se eu não trabalho."

"Se você não tem trabalho a fazer, então porque não vai dormir?" ela pergunta. Sirius luta contra a risada maníaca que ameaça fazer outra aparição horrenda. Ele evita responder.

"Eu devo entender que não sou bem-vindo?" ele pergunta, sabendo que isso vai fazer com que ela se sinta culpada.

"Não!" ela diz imediatamente, e então conclui afobadamente. "Fica. Você pode fica. É claro que você é sempre bem-vindo, Sirius. Eu só estava preocupada, só isso."

"Guarde a sua preocupação para o Pontas." ele fala para ela, desejando imediatamente que não tivesse. Ele se colocou de mal humor. Os ombros dela caem, e ela deixa a sua vareta de escrita cair.

"Poppy?" ela fala, aleatoriamente. Por que ele está chamando a curandeira, ele não tem noção, exceto que seja algo relacionado aos machucados que James possa ou não ter nesse momento.

Tem um CRACK e uma elfa doméstica fica parada na frente dela, em cortesia. "Sim, Srta.?"

"Você poderia fazer mais um pouco de chá para mim, por favor?" ela pergunta, baixinho.

"É claro, Srta. Mestre Potter retornou ainda não?" a elfa pergunta, com preocupação.

"Não." é a resposta curta. Então vem um suspiro. "Ainda não, Poppy. Ainda não."

A elfa balança a cabeça e desaparece, retornando um minuto depois com outra grande jarra, e presumidamente cheia, de chá.

"Obrigada, Poppy. Desculpa ficar te incomodando desse jeito."

"Sem problema algum, Srta." A elfa lhe dá então um olhar nada elfo de entendimento e simpatia, que irrita levemente o Sirius. O irrita mais ainda ver a Lily sorrir tristemente, em apreciação.

"Oh, vá, vá embora!" ele grita para aquilo. A elfa gira, com os olhos arregalados de medo, e quando vê o Sirius, desaparece obedecendo instantaneamente.

"Por que você fez isso?" ela fala, furiosa.

"Aquilo fez o que tinha que fazer. Depois disso, ficou só perdendo tempo. Um elfo doméstico deveria saber melhor, em vez de gastar o tempo do seu mestre."

"Poppy é uma amiga, e vai ser tratada com respeito!" Ela atira de volta, ardentemente.

"Amiga? _Amiga_? Elfos domésticos não foram criados para fazer companhia, eles existem para servir."

Lily inclina para trás, encostando na poltrona em exaustão, e deixa seus olhos se fecharem. "Eu não quero discutir, Sirius."

"Por que não?" ele pergunta, se sentindo repentinamente brigão. "Você trata seus elfos domésticos como amigos, da mesma forma que James trata seus amigos como elfos domésticos."

Lily cobre o rosto com as mãos e não responde, então ele continua injustamente, indiferente.

"Que nem o James. Sai e deixa seu trabalho inacabado comigo."

Lily suspira, como se soubesse que não vai conseguir escapar de uma discussão. "Como as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Agatha Argyle?"

Essa resposta surpreende Sirius, dando um novo aspecto, que ele jamais considerou antes. "Também, Cariad. Você não pode imaginar o número de vezes que eu tive que limpar a bagunça que ele deixou para trás." Ela aperta o osso do nariz.

"Provavelmente eu poderia sim." ela diz, fatigada. "E como que você 'limpou' a bagunça, Sirius. Essas mulheres que provavelmente chegaram até você com o coração partido. Você as confortou com um carinho no topo da cabeça, e falou para elas que tudo ia ficar bem?" Mesmo tão cansada como está, ela consegue falar com uma quantidade recomendável de sarcasmo.

"Na verdade não." ele diz, com orgulho mal intencionado. "Nada diz conforto como--"

"Como um bom estímulo com a velha varinha" ela termina para ele, sem entusiasmo. "Lembra-se quando você veio nos resgatar em Dover?" Sirius não está gostando da direção que isto está tomando.

"Por quê?"

"Você me ofereceu conforto quando eu estivesse chateada." De repente, ela pára com essa frase, e muda o assunto completamente. Ou pelo menos ele espera que seja uma mudança de assunto completa. "Você dormiu com a Agatha?"

Sirius exala com narinas dilatadas. "Eu nunca dormi com ninguém que ele ainda se importasse."

"Você dormiu, não é. Eu aposto que você dormiu com todas elas. Você se deixou ser usado."

"Elas que se deixaram ser usadas." ele corrige, sucintamente.

"Eu não duvido disso. Diga-me, te importa que você sempre chega em segundo?"

"O quê?" A raiva começa a passar por ele novamente.

"Você estava reclamando que estava sempre limpando as bagunças. Te importa que você sempre foi somente o substituto? O rebote? O prêmio de consolação?" Ela toma um gole de chá com tanta casualidade como se ela tivesse acabado de falar sobre o tempo. Ele admite para si mesmo que ele a arrastou nesse debate, mas ele não tinha imaginado que ela fosse jogar tão sujo. Bem, agora que as luvas foram retiradas...

Ele se permite a soltar uma risada condescendente fria. "Como que eu saberia, Cariad. _Você que tem que me dizer._" A voz dele está baixa e perigosa. Ele está blefando, é claro, mas ele pode dizer, pela reação dela, que ele de alguma forma conseguiu atingir algo. Ela se esvazia imediatamente.

"Touché, Senhor Pur." ela diz, abaixando o rosto e escondendo-o nos seus braços. "Que direito uma _sangue-ruim_ tem para falar sobre qualquer coisa, certo?"

Sirius não responde. Ele não queria que soasse dessa forma, e ele também duvida que ela ache honestamente que ele faria esse tipo de insinuação. Por via das dúvidas, ele diz, "Palavreado."

Ela acena de modo cansado, e se levanta, caminhando na direção do quarto dela.

"Eu achei que você tinha trabalho a fazer." ele grita para ela.

A porta se bate como resposta.

X

Lily esvazia os conteúdos do seu estômago no vaso. Ela está tão preocupada com o James. Ele ainda não retornou. E, ainda assim, existe aquela pequena esperança que Moody e os outros não avisaram que ele foi assassinado. A não ser que eles mesmos sofram de condições similares.

Ela vomita de novo.

Ela sabe que o Sirius está tão preocupado como ela, ele só tem o hábito infortunado de ser extra irascível quando está preocupado. Ela já o conhece bem o suficiente para não tomar pessoalmente qualquer coisa que ele diz quando está nesse tipo de humor. Nesse respeito, ele é como o Severus.

Mais uma vez, ela vomita.

Ela realmente deveria voltar ao trabalho. Ela deve isso para ele. Pobre Weyland. Nem fazem duas semanas desde seu assassinato.

A ânsia de vômito é dolorosa, mas uma grande mão quente massageia as costas dela, de um jeito tranqüilizante. Ela não chora. Ela simplesmente treme, como é impossível não fazer depois de estar tão violentamente doente. Feitiços silenciosos passam por ela, e Lily sente a sensação familiar de boca limpa, e a sensação da magia de limpeza dele, escorregando pela língua dela, descendo pela língua ilusioramente, como água. Ela havia esquecido que ele tinha esse gosto. Duas mãos a seguram pelos cotovelos, e a erguem enquanto ele a guia para fora do banheiro.

"Venha agora. Cama." ele comanda, enquanto os lençóis e cobertores se viram magicamente, prontos para uma ocupante entrar.

"Mas Weyland. Meu trabalho..." ela protesta.

"Pode esperar."

Ela descobre que o corpo dela não coopera nenhum pouco como sua mente, e a trai por entrar no calor das cobertas. Ela quer se desculpar pelas coisas terríveis que disse, mas ela sabe que ele só vai interpretar isso como um sinal que ele também deveria se desculpar, e ela não vai fazer isso com ele. Nenhum dos dois tem energia para desculpas inúteis. Ainda assim, ela se sente como se devesse falar algo, antes que ele acabe de colocá-la na cama, e saia.

"Obrigada… pelo sangue." ela sussurra.

Ele ajeita o cabelo dela, e beija o topo da cabeça dela. "Sempre que precisar, Cariad." ele sussurra de volta.

X

O Sol já começou a sua ascensão para iluminar o céu, quando James e Frank retornam ao resto do grupo.

É redundante dizer que Moody ficou tão feliz em ouvir o relatório quanto James ficou, em ser pisado por uma vaca (o que ele esquece, convenientemente, de incluir em sua narrativa). O Auror Chefe não esconde seu descontento.

"Vocês acordaram a cidade inteira com a sua escapada, sem mencionar os Jovens, e vocês não conseguiram nada, exceto revelar a nossa presença!" ele rosna.

"Se as vassouras tivessem sido permitidas, nós poderíamos ter feito uma escapada limpa, no momento que ficamos sabendo que-"

"Mais uma palavra sobre vassouras, Potter, e você está fora do time." Moody grita irritado.

James sabe que é uma ameaça vazia. Moody precisa dele. Ele e Frank são os membros em melhor treino físico aqui, que é o motivo pelo qual eles foram escolhidos como exploradores. Isso e ele, e todo mundo sabe que ele estava certo o tempo todo sobre as vassouras. Ele vira de costas e rola os olhos, um gesto que Moody 'olho tonto' não perde. James realmente não se importa, mais de 70 porcento dele está dolorido de um jeito ou de outros, e ele tem muito pouca paciência para respeitar um homem que claramente não lhe dá nenhum respeito. Talvez isso seja uma atitude petulante dele, mas não chega nem aos pés da próxima e muito mais eficaz ameaça do Moody.

"Ou talvez, em vez disso, eu devesse retirar a Evans do programa de treinamento."

James lentamente se vira de volta, para olhar para seu chefe, e encará-lo com a mais dura das expressões. Isso é simplesmente baixo, e ele também não duvida que Alastor faria isso. Ele joga para vencer. Mas punir alguém completamente inocente para coagir outros a fazerem o que você quer, lembra as táticas do Lorde das Trevas, não as da Ordem…

"Essa é uma operação delicada, Potter, não tem espaço para o seu ego."

James, incapaz de comentar na hipocrisia ultrajante do homem, começa a ranger os dentes, enquanto continua a ouvir. Leva cada grama de força de vontade que lhe resta. Lily não o agradeceria por arruinar suas chances, só porque ele não pode engolir seu orgulho, mesmo que a culpa seja totalmente do Moody. Mas ele vai ter certeza de deixá-la saber que ele sofreu para o bem dela; contar para que tipo de imbecil que ela vai estar trabalhando, quando se unir. Talvez ele ganhe um pouco mais de simpatia com isso. Quando eles voltaram, Alice instantaneamente se lançou para ver as feridas do Frank com carinho, o que são mínimas, quando comparadas com as dele. E ainda assim, não tem ninguém se lançando pelo James, ele pensa, miseravelmente. Se a Lily estivesse aqui, ela teria se lançado nele. Ele está imaginando o seu retorno ao castelo -- quente ao lado da lareira, com uma xícara de chocolate quente, e aquelas mãos habilidosas dela massageando sua cabeça e tudo que dói -- quando o rosnado do Moody interrompe seus pensamentos, e o trás de volta a essa realidade singularmente infeliz.

"Eu preciso de obediência profissional incontestada, entendido?"

James não pode, não consegue, desgrudar seu queixo, então ele simplesmente resmunga, "É claro, senhor." com os dentes trincados.

X

Lily acorda com o gemido de 'vagabundo' do Jarvey e se levanta para alimentá-lo. Ainda está escuro, mas ela pode ver que o amanhecer não está tão longe. Ela está cansada, Merlin, ela está cansada. Ela até mesmo contempla matar as aulas nessa manhã para que possa passar mais um tempo de qualidade entre seus travesseiros, mas decide contra isso. É com arrependimento que ela coloca o uniforme, sabendo que voltar a cama agora não é nada prático, se não repulsivo.

Sirius está deitado de barriga para cima no sofá, com uma perna colocada elegantemente sobre o descanso, e um braço jogado cuidadosamente sobre seus olhos. Ela percebe, pela forma que ele está respirando, que ele não está dormindo.

Pensando que a viagem dela vai ser muito mais rápida sem o Jarvey, ela o coloca no peito do homem, e ele imediatamente rasteja para dentro da roupa dele. Sirius ri suavemente e diz, com os olhos ainda escondidos, "Você não está indo a nenhum lugar perigoso não, certo? Eu prometi em manter você fora de apuros."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Volto logo." ela promete.

Embora ela saiba que James prefere que ela utilize as passagens secretas, elas tomam mais tempo, então, em vez disso, Lily galopa até a Casa dos Gritos. Imediatamente, ela vai para o quarto no segundo andar, só para encontrá-lo vazio.

"Remus?" ela chama.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela desce as escadas novamente, e checa as diversas salas de estar. Também não está lá. Repentinamente aterrorizada, ela tenta pensar em um procedimento sensível. Não é fácil, em pânico do jeito que ela está, mas eventualmente ela manda um patrono ao Aberforth. Ela sabe que o velho bruxo provavelmente está dormindo, e ela odeia acordá-lo, mas não tem outra escolha. Mais tarde ela vai se desculpar e fazer as pazes.

A resposta é um simples balido "Não" do bode, que é mais educado do que ela esperava, mas não é nenhum pouco a resposta que ela tinha esperanças de receber.

Ela cavalga de volta ao castelo o mais rápido que suas quatro patas deixam, e no momento que ela entra no castelo, o mais rápido que suas duas pernas deixam. Ela empurra o retrato.

"Sirius!" ela ofega.

"Sim?" ele pergunta casualmente, sem ao menos se importar em se sentar.

"Remus sumiu!"

"Acalme-se, Cariad. Ele está precisamente aonde deveria estar."

"Não, ele não está! Eu acabei de vir da Casa dos Gritos, e ele não está lá!"

Sirius ri abertamente da agonia dela, deixando a Lily tão furiosa quanto está frenética. "Eu estou desesperadamente séria!" ela chora furiosamente, segurando o braço dele, para que ele se levante.

Ele continua a rir, enquanto diz, "Aluado está em Londres. Eu o escoltei pessoalmente de volta ao meu apartamento." Vendo o rosto dela, Sirius começa a rir de novo.

"Seu bruto horrível! Você poderia ter me dito isso na noite passada! Ou antes, quando eu saí hoje de manhã!" ela diz, dando tapas no estômago dele.

"Cuidado, tem um Jarvey aí..." As sobrancelhas dele se unem, e ele começa a inspecionar o seu próprio corpo longo. "Em algum lugar."

"Por que você não me disse aonde o Remus estava?" Lily persiste, ainda perturbada que um, ele fez com que ela se preocupasse, e dois que ele está rindo sobre dela por causa disso.

"Você não disse que ia a Casa dos Gritos. Como que eu deveria saber?"

"Você sabia muito bem que eu ia para lá. Você escondeu isso de mim de propósito, seu grande imbecil."

"_Vagabundo_!" afirma uma voz baixa e abafada pela roupa do Sirius. Ele se remexe levemente, e move sua cintura, fechando a cara. Lily suspeita que o Jarvey o mordeu, e sabe que realmente tinha alguma razão pela qual ela gosta da jovem criatura.

"Por que eu faria isso?" ele pergunta.

"Acho que é porque você gosta de me deixar nervosa."

"Não, mas James tem razão, os seus ataques nervosos te transformam." ele diz, sorrindo.

"Então você fez isso para me punir."

"Punir você pelo o quê?" ele pergunta, sem estar genuinamente perguntando, mas como um estímulo para que ela dê a resposta que ele já sabe.

"Por… por..." Superada, ela se afunda no sofá e cobre o rosto com as mãos. Ela sente Sirius se sentar e se mover ao lado dela, sussurrando baixinho.

"É verdade, uma ampla variedade de coisas desagradáveis poderiam ter sido evitadas, se um de nós dois tivéssemos pensado em compartilhar."

Lily sabe que, enquanto isso não está ligado a situação atual, que sim, ela deveria ter dito a ele aonde estava indo, e ele deveria ter dito a ela que Remus estava em Londres, mas o sentido mais pesado da frase dele cai em outro lugar.

"Eu queria te contar..." ela suspira. "Eu queria. Mas… mas… não era o meu lugar. Eu não podia. Não é que eu não confie em você." Um braço envolve os ombros dela, apertando. Ela relaxa nele, deixando suas mãos caírem, e seus olhos se fecharem. "Eu estou tão cansada; eu só quero que tudo isso termine."

"Mas não vai terminar, até que você faça com que termine."

"Eu sei." Ela apóia o rosto no ombro dele. "Mas para os próximos minutos, podemos fingir?" Fingir que a vida do James não esteja em perigo questionável, que Remus está perfeitamente bem e amado por um mundo que não está se partindo ao meio. Que a Ala Hospitalar não esteja vazia, e os alunos não estejam caminhando pelos corredores com dor. Weyland ainda está fazendo programa de rádio noturno, e que a Lily não tem nenhuma outra preocupação, além dos deveres de Monitora Chefe. Talvez até exista uma carta da Petúnia, esperando por ela, quando ela acordar. Talvez os pais dela também mandaram algo. E ela vai escrever para eles, e contar que James e ela vão a um jogo de Quadribol no sábado, e depois disso, vai contar tudo de como que ela está nervosa para conhecer a mãe do James pela primeira vez, esperando que ela mesma faça uma impressão tão boa quanto o James teve com eles…

.

Lily acorda lentamente, sentindo algo cutucando-a nos lados. "_Vagabundo_?"

"Shh… deixe-a dormir." Sirius censura o Jarvey, gentilmente.

Ah, é claro que ela estava dormindo, ela pensa amargamente. Ela odeia ter sonhos desse tipo. Ela sente a perda dolorosa quando acorda. É como se ela tivesse agarrado um punhado de felicidade, somente para descobrir que não era real. Uma lágrima escorre pela bochecha dela, para aqueles que ela acabou de perder novamente, e ela deseja fervorosamente que James não seja incluído nessa lista.

X

Sirius imagina que isso seja o mais próximo que ele jamais vai chegar a descansar, e solta um suspiro longo e exausto. Depois que ele percebe que ela caiu no sono, ele também se reclina e fecha os olhos. Se ele fosse fingir, o que ele veria diferente? Não, é melhor não seguir esse caminho. Ele se contenta com uma noite de descanso ininterrupto. Mesmo assim, seu corpo relaxa e a tensão lentamente diminui. Ele força a sua mente para longe de tudo, exceto a lareira, o sofá no qual ele está deitado, e o cobertor que tem a forma da ruiva adolescente que está dormindo encima dele. Talvez ele realmente tenha adormecido um pouco, ele não consegue dizer se caiu ou não no sono, é difícil dizer quando a última coisa que você pensou também, antes de cochilar, também é a primeira coisa que você pensa quando está acordado. Isso te faz pensar se passou algum tempo. Pelo menos ele não sonhou. Ou se sonhou, foi dessa própria sala comunal, exatamente como está. Nada sinistro, de qualquer forma. Nada como…

Bem, ele está acordado agora, e não vai ser capaz de se relaxar tão cedo. Ele deixou a sua mente divagar para _lá_ de novo. Seus braços tremem com a tentativa suprimida de retirá-la de cima dele, mas ela dorme, tranquila. Parece tão errado, tê-la aqui, descansando inocentemente e confiante nos seus braços. Se ele fosse o outro Sirius Black, ela estaria completamente a mercê dele, e esse pensamento lhe causa náuseas.

O jarvey caminha até o pescoço dele, destraidamente, trazendo o aposento e sua veracidade em foco. Ele nunca fez nada de verdade para machucá-la. Não fisicamente. Ela está a salvo perto dele. Nascida trouxa ou não, ele não deseja lhe fazer mal nenhum. Ele jamais… bem, não acordado…

Dessa vez ela é quem treme. Ele checa para ver se ela acordou, mas ela continua a dormir. Ele passa uma mão para cima e para baixo, nas costas delas, para mantê-la ancorada no mundo real. Ele é um membro da Ordem. O próprio James deixou essa garota na sua proteção, e não é algo que ele faria negligentemente. Ele está no lado bom, mesmo com o que ele possa ter feito ou falado na noite anterior. Ele não é um Black de verdade.

Ela murmura no sonho, não é um tom, mas uma sombra de uma ou duas palavras. Soa como se ela estivesse concordando com algo. Ela murmura mais coisas; ele pega pedaços de palavras de verdade que o intrigam. Jarvey, aparentemente achando que ela está acordada e conversando com ele, faz o seu lado da conversa.

"_Vagabundo_."

"Shh… deixe-a dormir." ele fala. Ele quer ouvir o que mais ela tem a dizer, mas ela pára de murmurar. Ela estava chorando enquanto dormira? Parece que sim. Ele limpa com seu próprio dedão para poupá-la da vergonha de ter que fazer isso, quando acordar. Ela o segura mais apertado, e ele começa a imaginar se ela realmente está dormindo ou não. Oh, bem, não faz mesmo nenhuma diferença. Ela pode ficar fingindo, se quiser. Ele não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Mas quinze minutos depois, ela acorda. "Sonho agradável?" ele pergunta.

"Maravilhoso." ela responde suavemente.

"Então porque você está com uma aparência tão melancólica?"

"Porque _foi_ um sonho." ela responde, com um triste sorriso.

X

Moody e James são os primeiros a sentir o ataque se aproximando. Ele agarra Alice Longbottom, que estava parada ao lado dele, e a empurra para o chão. Um segundo depois, todos caem no chão, seja por também estarem se abaixando para sair do caminho, ou porque o chão os fez perder o equilíbrio, ou porque foram atingidos por uma das diversas maldições atiradas. "Está bem, Al?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim."

"Frank!" James grita.

"Aqui. Alice?"

"Sim!" ela responde, mais uma vez.

Então o grupo dele está todo aqui. Os três se viram para encarar o ataque.

"Para frente!" Moody grita, e como bons soldadinhos, eles avançam.

O tempo passa de uma forma muito estranha na batalha. Ou as horas passam muito rapidamente para serem percebidas, ou toda a ação parece ser resumida em um minuto. James não sabe se se passou um minuto ou um dia. O que ele tem completa certeza, entretanto, é a posição exata dos seus amigos, lutando em volta dele, e exatamente aonde o inimigo está na frente. Ele também sabe -- antes de perder a consciência -- que a maldição de fogo que o chicoteia com uma força tremenda, veio de trás dele…

X

Lily fica satisfeita que, para a aula de sexta, Sirius decide utilizar o plano de aula que ela fez. Ela estava bem decepcionada que, todas aquelas horas que ela gastou acordada escrevendo-as, teriam sido em vão. As anotações aparecem no quadro negro, e ele está prestes a começar a aula, quando a porta da sala de aula abre com muita força, batendo a parede com um forte BUM. Lily ofega, mas por sorte, todos também ofegam.

_James_. Ele está aqui, vivo. Ele entra na sala de aula com uma aparência de, bem, de um trouxa. De um trouxa muito furioso, esfarrapado, com a barba por fazer e segurando uma varinha. Ainda assim, o alívio dela é total. O que quer que seja, que o deixou tão furioso, qual quer que seja a última tragédia, tudo vai ficar bem, porque James ainda está vivo.

Ele entra no escritório, batendo a porta por com força. Lily tem que se segurar com firmeza na cadeira, para se impedir de se levantar e ir atrás dele. Ele aparece, instantes depois, ainda nos seus trajes trouxas, mas com a capa bruxa sobre um dos braços, e sua bolsa de couro na mão. Parece que ele tem a intenção de marchar para fora da sala, mas ele pára e se dirige a todos.

"Abram os seus livros! Capítulo 18!" ele comanda. A turma obedece instantaneamente, com a exceção da Lily, que ainda está muito abismada com alívio. "Vocês vão passar a aula de hoje lendo o Princípio de deflexão de feitiços de Belvedere. Sem conversar e sem praticar, de forma alguma. Eu quero que vocês memorizem essa merda toda até segunda!"

Essa voz sensata que ele usa com a turma é poderosa, intensa, dominadora. Ele não está furioso com os seus alunos, mas eles com certeza podem sentir os efeitos do seu temperamento, que parece emanar dele como ondas poderosas. A forma como o James fala, a autoridade que ressoa na voz dele, faz com que a Lily se lembra de seus beijos mais brutos. Ela está respirando bem rápido, mas ela pára completamente quando ele retira sua camisa trouxa na frente de todos. "Ou então, isso acontece." ele explica.

Não é surpresa alguma que ele esteja de mal humor, Lily pensa. Linhas vermelhas furiosas estão espalhadas por uma larga expansão das costas dele, manchadas com machucados roxos. Leva um segundo para que ela reconheça essas queimaduras. A corda de fogo que, uma vez manteve a Lily amarrada em Dover, agora parece que foi utilizada como um chicote. O peito dela começa a doer, e ela se força a respirar novamente.

A turma permanece em silêncio. James vira para continuar seu discurso furioso, revelando um machucado do tamanho de um prato, no seu estômago. Agora que ela está procurando por ferimentos, ela percebe, pela sua postura e a forma irregular que ele caminha, que ele deve estar dolorido em mais algum outro lugar.

"Se vocês vão desviar um feitiço, tenham certeza que estão mirando para _longe_ de seus companheiros de time, além de vocês mesmos." O volume abaixou, mas a raiva não. Ainda está lá, na calma perigosamente ritmada.

Então foi isso que aconteceu, Lily pensa, imaginando quem foi que atingiu o James, em um esforço para se defender. Ela sente uma explosão nada familiar de vingança.

"Então, leiam agora. Segunda vamos praticar. E vamos continuar a praticar até que vocês acertem."

Ele se vira para o Sirius. "Reunião hoje a noite no escritório do Dumbledore. Eu estou voltando para Londres."

"Com certeza, não antes de você ver a Poppy."

"Pensa, Almofadinhas. Você já viu isso antes. Quão útil foi a Poppy então?" ele sibila, baixinho. Mas a Lily contou a Madame Pomfrey como curá-las. 'Mas Sirius não sabe disso.' ela se lembra. Provavelmente, James está usando essa ignorância para evitar ir na Ala Hospitalar. Por que isso, ela não consegue entender, já que essas queimaduras são muito desagradáveis, e caso a curandeira soubesse como curá-las na época, ela preferiria que a Pomfrey cuidasse disso imediatamente.

Sirius olha para a Lily, com um olhar calculista e rápido. Ele parece perguntar, '_Você consegue?_' somente com um olhar.

Ela balança a cabeça, afirmando que sim.

"Então por que não podemos ter uma rápida demonstração para a turma, hein?" Sirius diz alto, para que toda a sala ouça.

"Almofadinhas, eu não tenho tempo para--"

"Cariad, vem aqui." Sirius interrompe. James fica em silêncio.

Ela não sabe se pode lidar com isso. Ela não sabia que o Sirius tinha isso em mente. Ela segura a varinha bem forte, enquanto se levanta. Como que ela é capaz de não jogar seus braços em volta dele? Mais importante ainda, como que ela é capaz de curar um ferimento que não deveria ser capaz de ser curado? Fingir que é uma queimadura normal? Não, isso não vai funcionar. Para isso, ela precisaria de um creme, o que, devido a escassez de poções, eles não possuem.

Ela tenta não olhar nos olhos dele.

"É… aonde eu devo começar?" ela pergunta nervosa, ciente que está sobre o olhar examinador de todos os seus colegas de turma.

James não responde com palavras. Ele simplesmente apóia as mãos no quadro-negro, se segurando, enquanto mostra as suas costas para ela.

"Eu devo fazer isso em voz alta, ou em silêncio?" ela pergunta tão baixinho, que somente ele pôde ouvir. Em outras palavras, você quer que os outros alunos saibam disso, arriscando que outras pessoas também descubram, ou não.

"Silêncio." é a reposta dele, quase que inaudível.

X

Ela não está tocando nele, mas ele consegue sentí-la bem atrás dele. Ouvir a sua respiração cuidadosamente controlada. Sentir as cócegas nas costas dele, enquanto cada um, das nove chicotadas, são curadas.

"Têm muitos ferimentos." ela diz em voz alta. "Costelas quebradas?"

"Não tenho certeza." ele mente. Ele sabe que não tem nenhuma, mas sua mentira é recompensada. Ele fecha os olhos e se focaliza solenemente na sensação das mãos dela, movendo-se suavemente por ele, a procura de qualquer fratura, no calor latejante dos feitiços de cura nos seus ferimentos, e no som da voz dela enquanto ela cantarola, enquanto trabalha. Ele tenta bloquear todo o resto. A turma, sua frustração, sua fatiga. Ele deixa tudo sair com um suspiro, e sussurra gentilmente, "_Oh, como eu precisei de você..._"

Tem uma falha irregular na música dela, irreconhecível para aqueles que não conhecem a melodia de cor. Ele sente a mão dela empurrar nele, com uma pressão similar a uma massagem, e sorri enquanto sente uma magia com sabor de Lily limpar a sua boca, fazendo com que fique cheia dela, sem realmente estar. É o melhor que ambos podem fazer agora, mas resistir virar e simplesmente envolvê-la em um abraço está se tornando mais e mais difícil.

"_Vagabundo_!"

James abre os olhos e se vira, e vê o Jarvey apoiado no ombro do seu amigo.

"Ainda é só isso que você fala?" ele pergunta para a criatura, enquanto Lily reajusta seu cinto de duelo na sua cintura.

"_Vagabundo, vagabundo, vagabundo._" Jarvey fala, como se estivesse conversando, caminhando para dentro do capuz da capa do Sirius.

James bufa, não se sentindo mais em perigo de atacar a Lily (de uma forma amorosa, é claro) na frente da turma. "Eu esperava mais de você, Sirius. Eu achei que já estivesse falando coisas como..." ele se impede de dar exemplos específicos na frente da turma. As crianças parecem saber que ele estava prestes a soltar algumas palavras inoportunas, e todos sorriem para ele. "Bem, eu achei que ele pudesse ter melhorado um pouco mais."

"Ele realmente melhorou. Só sofre de ansiedade de desempenho."

"Eu passei mais tempo com ele do que você, e eu nunca o ouvi falar nada novo." Lily comenta, enquanto enrola um dos pés da calça dele, para inspecionar seu tornozelo.

"Você é uma má influência para ele." Sirius diz, desaprovadamente, para ela. "Como que ele pode aprender alguma coisa, com você falando com ele como se ele fosse um bebê." Sirius vira para encarar o James. "Ela é inadequada para tomar conta dele, Pontas."

"Não é problema meu." James comenta. "O que você está fazendo?" ele pergunta para a Lily.

"Curando o seu tornozelo."

"Como você sabe que tem algo de errado com ele?"

"Você estava mancando."

"Eu não estava mancando!" Ele fez um esforço considerável para _não_ mancar. "Almofadinhas, eu estava mancando?"

"Não que eu tenha percebido." ele responde. Que é a forma do Sirius se cobrir por ele. Quando estavam na escola, e depois de saírem, Sirius sempre foi um observador seletivo. Isso faz com que as mentiras dele sejam mais convenientes. Isso e o fato que as respostas astutas sempre deixaram os professores enfurecidos.

Colocando a capa por sobre a cabeça, ele garante que a sua capa da invisibilidade ainda esteja guardada com segurança. "Vocês todos!" ele grita para a turma, que ficou distraída momentaneamente pelo interlúdio cômico. "Capítulo 18! Me-mo-ri-zem!" Ele se vira para o Sirius, e dá um tapa no ombro dele, falando baixinho, "Faça com que ela recite o princípio, e então a libere."

E, com isso, ele sai da sala. _Sem_ mancar.

X

"Certo, vocês ouviram o homem! Livros abertos no capítulo 18! Sem conversas."

Lily caminha de volta para seu lugar, exultante que James está de volta, mas desapontada que, mais uma vez, o tempo que ela gastou fazendo o plano de aula foi perdido. Não somente isso, mas ela já leu o capítulo 18.

"Cariad, você parece estar entediada." Sirius comenta. "Vamos fazer assim, se você conseguir recitar o Princípio de deflexão de feitiços de Belvedere, você pode ir embora."

Surpresa, Lily obedientemente recita, com toda vontade, os cinco pontos principais sem esforço relativo. Sirius sorri intencionalmente para ela, por algum motivo, e diz, "Você pode ir."

Lily, também sorrindo, pega sua mochila e se dirige para a porta. Sirius dá um tapa amoroso no traseiro dela, e enquanto ela fecha a porta, ela o ouve dizer, "E para que eu não seja acusado de nepotismo, qualquer um que pensar..."

A voz dele morre, e Lily continua a caminhar pelo corredor, incapaz de parar de sorrir. Ela quer celebrar. É capaz de ela ir até a cozinha, e comer um bolo com a Poppy. Ela acaba de fazer uma alegre volta no meio do corredor, quando atinge algo sólido, e fica envolvida em um abraço invisível quente. É maravilhoso, e ela não se importa que seja tão apertado que ela não consegue respirar.

"Eu quero ver você." ela fala, e um instante depois ela se une a ele, embaixo da capa…

É uma reunião de frenesi amoroso, mas é interrompida muito rapidamente pela dor mais próxima a eles abrindo. Duas garotas da Corvinal saem da sala de aula, aparentando estarem muito satisfeitas com elas mesmas. Incapaz de controlar a falta de ar deles, ele coloca um feitiço do silêncio envolta deles dois.

"Malditas Corvinais, arruinando tu--"

"Shhh!"

"Elas não podem ouvir."

"Mesmo assim..."

Ele resmunga e os dois ficam imóveis até que o par desapareça, descendo as escadas. Ele continua exatamente de aonde parou, como se não tivesse tido interrupção.

.

"Mmm- o que - por que você está parando?" ela pergunta, mais tarde.

"Moody." ele responde, roucamente.

"Quê?"

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele pausa, para respirar. "De volta para Londres."

"Prefere homens mais velhos, mancos e escabrosos?"

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você é uma companhia infinitamente melhor do que o Moody, mas… _ah, isso é tão bom_."

"Então fica." ela ronrona.

"Você realmente está pedindo que eu coloque você na frente do trabalho?" O olhar no rosto dele é divertido, mas estando muito perto de ser convencido desse esquema.

Ela pára e suspira, apoiando a testa no ombro dele. "Não… mas eu não tenho nada contra você _se_ colocar na frente do trabalho de vez em quando..."

Ele acaricia seu rosto no dela, como se fosse um veado carinhoso com uma corça. "_Hoje a noite_." Ele promete.

"Eu vou ficar nas masmorras até tarde." ela conta.

"Masmorras?"

"Eu sou a aprendiz do Mestre de Poções… não oficialmente. Receio que eu vá gastar muito tempo lá, de agora em diante."

"Hmm..." James se pressiona contra ela, mais apertado, mas deixa seu desprazer de fora. "Você vai perder a reunião da Ordem."

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu amanhã."

"Não. Amanhã é Sábado e eu me recuso, _**recuso**_," ele repete, para enfatizar o ponto, "fazer qualquer coisa que seja relacionada a trabalho. Moody me deu, _graciosamente_, o dia livre de Sábado para me 'recuperar', o que funciona por causa do Quadribol. Mas eu tenho que voltar hoje de tarde. Ele somente me mandou de volta para cá para que a Poppy me visse, para que eu possa funcionar bem o suficiente pelo resto do dia."

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Você não deveria descansar hoje, e voltar ao trabalho amanhã?"

"É o que você acha. Se um funcionário está machucado, é obrigatório pelo regulamento do Ministério dar tempo livre, mas _quando_ que vai ser esse tempo, cabe a ele. Fascinantemente ilógico, mas as regras não são específicas. Somente Moody pensaria em dobrá-las dessa forma. E já que essa missão foi por baixo dos panos mesmo, já que foi tanto para a Ordem quanto foi para o Ministério, se não mais, eu não posso exatamente ir contra as regras dele, senão eu corro o risco de… bem, esquece. Basta dizer que Moody é um canalha."

"Você não parece estar muito satisfeito com o seu chefe nesse momento." ela comenta. James não responde a princípio, ele simplesmente olha para ela, e o seu olhar alterna no rosto dela.

"Bem," ele diz, levando sua boca até o ouvido dela, para sussurrar, "Seja como for… _Amanhã. Amanhã você é toda minha._"

Lily treme. "Mmm… promete?"

Ele sorri, e dá uma mordida leve no pescoço dela. "Não é uma promessa, é um fato."

Aparentemente, eles estão no corredor há mais tempo do que imaginaram, porque o som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e murmúrio de vozes, significam o fim das aulas do lado de dentro. Ele dá um estalo rápido nela, e sai, deixando a Lily completamente visível no corredor, se sentindo bem pelada de repente. Ela se arruma rapidamente. Esperando que seu rosto não esteja muito corado, e que seu uniforme não esteja amassado, ela tenta agir como se tivesse voltado de propósito, em vez de distraída demais para jamais sair.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Roo pergunta, quando a vê. "Eu achei que você estaria… é… fazendo outra coisa."

_Eu gostaria de estar fazendo outra coisa._ "Voltei para pegar o Jarvey." ela fala, se movendo para o lado para que seus colegas de turma possam passar.

"Vai almoçar?" ele pergunta.

"Vem almoçar comigo na cozinha." ela oferece.

Roo balança os ombros. "Vou sim. Vai para a aula de Poções hoje a tarde?"

"É claro. Por que não iria?"

"Eu não sei." ele diz, com astúcia. "Você só parece estar um pouco preocupada."

Ela finge não ouvir isso, enquanto coloca a cabeça para dentro da sala de aula, para chamar o Sirius. Ele está colocando o pergaminho em uma pilha, e limpando o quadro negro.

"Almoço na cozinha, Sirius?"

"Parece ótimo."

"Você não disse que ele também vai." Roo reclama, virando a cara.

Sirius sai da sala, um instante depois, e ao ver o Rupert, diz no mesmo tom de voz, "Você não disse que _ele também_ vai."

Lily acha a animosidade mutual deles cômica, basicamente porque ela sabe que é só por causa de teimosia que eles se recusam a admitir que realmente gostam um do outro.

Quando o trio entra na cozinha, ela imediatamente procura no aposento pela sua elfa favorita. "Poppy!" ela fala alegremente, quando a vê.

"Srta. Quer alguma coisa?" ela pergunta, com as orelhas tremendo em excitação, em ver a Lily tão satisfeita. Com certeza a elfa entende o motivo da alegria da garota.

"Não, nada, eu estou bem. Mas eu tenho novidades excelentes--"

"Ela quer o que quer que vocês estejam servindo para o almoço." Sirius interrompe, bruscamente. "Assim como todos nós. Seja rápida."

Ela faz uma reverência e sai em rapidamente.

"Por que você faz isso?" ela pergunta, irritada.

"Por que perder seu temo conversando com uma elfa doméstica, quando você tem dois..." Ele olha para o Rupert desconfiadamente, e então revê sua afirmação. "_Um_ bruxo perfeitamente capaz aqui, para conversar."

"Ei!"

"Eu devo muito a Poppy. Ela tem sido absolutamente forte." Ela diminui o tom de voz, envergonhada pelo que vai dizer. "_Importune qualquer outro elfo doméstico que quiser, mas deixe a minha Poppy em paz._"

Sirius bufa e rola os olhos, mas concorda. "Certo, eu vejo que não tem como argumentar com você."

"Vocês só brigam quando não estão em público?" Rupert pergunta, audaciosamente.

Lily olha para seus pés, envergonhada, e então para cima, para o Sirius timidamente, "Nós realmente brigamos muito, não é?"

"Discutimos, Cariad, nós discutimos. Nós estamos discutindo desde que nos conhecemos. Não vejo nenhum motivo porque isso deveria começar a te incomodar agora."

"Eu acabei de perceber isso."

"Oh, bem feito, Ferris." ele fala para o garoto. "Você a arruinou."

"Eu não estou arruinada!"

"Ele te arruinou sim. Apontou uma das suas melhores características, e te fez pensar que é uma falha, e agora você vai tentar 'consertar' isso." Ele olha para o Rupert com um olhar reprovador. "Vai ser impossível conviver com ela depois disso."

Rupert, o pobre garoto, fica parado olhando o par, confuso. Finalmente, decidindo mudar de assunto completamente, ele pergunta, "Como que você curou todas aquelas queimaduras, sem utilizar nenhum creme?"

X

Roo achava que essa pergunta entediante fosse ativar a Lily para uma aula, e colocar tanto ela, como o Black, mais calmos. Em vez disso, os dois congelam inexplicavelmente, como se ele tivesse perguntado algo extremamente embaraçoso, ou tabu.

O homem mais velho cruza os braços, e começa a ranger os dentes. "Sim, eu admito que também pensei isso."

Lily não fala nada, e Black começa a rir. Uma risada dura e desdenhosa, que faz com que a Lily se encolha. "E aqui estava eu, o tolo que eu sou, achando que elas simplesmente sumiriam com o tempo. Feitiços das Trevas podem ser assim, sabia. Sem contra-feitiço, só faz com que o infligido sofra indefinidamente. Em achar que eu senti pena de você."

Roo está completamente perplexo agora. Ele perguntou sobre os ferimentos do Professor Potter, e mesmo assim ele fala como se… "Lils?" ele pergunta, hesitantemente. "Tem algo que você não esteja me contando?"

Isso faz com que o Black ria cruelmente mais uma vez. "Você pode contar com isso, Ferris."

"Sirius, você realmente não quer saber."

"Ah, mas eu quero sim. E o querido Rupert também quer, não é, Ferris?"

Roo concorda, relutantemente.

"Bem… Eu… Eu quero dizer..."

"Eu começo a história, e você pode preencher as lacunas." Black começa. "Era uma vez uma garota chamada Lily Evans. Um dia, ela foi para Dover com James Potter e Sirius Black como reforço. Ela acabou ficando separada dos outros, aprisionada por Comensais da Morte, inconsciente e amarrada com cordas de fogo mágico."

Rupert, vendo que a Lily empalidecer, também começa a se sentir um pouco vergonhoso, algo que Sirius Black não parece ser capaz de sentir. "É, na verdade, talvez fosse melhor em outra hora..." ele começa.

"Não!" Black interrompe furiosamente. "É nessa parte que fica bom. Sirius e James encontram a garota..." Ele pausa de forma significativa, e dá um olhar para a Lily. Sem dúvida, tem muito mais nessa história do que ele está disposto a contar. "E a trazem de volta para Hogwarts para que seja curada, e descobrem que ela perdeu a consciência e, mais uma vez, não acorda, não importa o quanto eles tentam. Então, depois que a Pomfrey afirma que as queimaduras são incuráveis, a jovem garota explode em um grito agudo incessante, e não pára… por horas. Sem saber se ela está gritando porque está com dor, ou porque o Lorde das Trevas estragou a mente dela, os outros não tem outra escolha, exceto esperar e ver se ela vai sair dessa. Eventualmente, a garganta dela secou, e ela finalmente ficou em silêncio."

"E então?" Rupert ouve alguém perguntar, com uma voz que soa estranhamente como a dele mesmo.

"Sim, e então?" Sirius repete, olhando com um olhar praticamente predatório para a Lily.

A garota suspira, e então leva aqueles olhos de verde intensos para encontrar os dele. Roo quer falar algo, mas descobre que sua garganta, estranhamente, não está cooperando.

"Eu acho que você deve pensar que eu deveria ter te contado antes. A verdade é que eu quis te poupar."

Ele espera que ela entenda que o som estranho que saiu pela garganta dele signifique, 'Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, não contenha nada por causa de mim.'

"E a mim mesma, eu acho." ela continua. "Mas agora que fomos tão longe assim, não tem o porque não terminar. Dias depois, as queimaduras não melhoraram, mas eu recebi uma coruja anônima." Ela olha para o Sirius. "Ela atacava qualquer pessoa que não fosse eu mesma, então eu retirei a carta dela. No pedaço de pergaminho só haviam duas palavras. Acabaram sendo o contra-feitiço."

Bem, Rupert só consegue pensar em uma pessoa que saberia algo desse tipo, e que compartilharia essa informação com a Lily. "Prince?" ele pergunta.

Ela acena, concordando.

"Prince?" Black cospe. "Merlin e Morgana! Quantos bruxos das trevas estão encantados por você!" Rupert nunca viu o homem tão furioso. Ele está agindo muito mais traído do que um amante rejeitado agiria.

"Tem mais de um?" Roo pergunta.

"Não!" Lily chora. "Nem _chega_ a um." ela corrige. "Severus só--"

"_Severus_." Sirius cospe, com zombaria. "Querido _Severus_ te ajudou de novo, foi?" As feições normalmente lindas, estão contorcidas com repugnância.

"Sim." Lily diz, com firmeza. "Eu não pedi a ajuda dele, a coruja somente chegou um dia, e isso foi tudo. Você estava lá."

"E você estava praticamente dando piruetas no ar de tanta felicidade, quando voltou." ele acusa.

"Só porque aquelas queimaduras excruciantes se foram!" ela insiste.

"James sabia que foi dele. Eu não queria acreditar nisso."

"Eu sei, nós conversamos sobre isso naquela mesma noite, mais tarde."

"Ninguém me conta merda nenhuma!" ele grita.

"Por que deveríamos te contar, se você vai agir dessa forma!" ela grita de volta.

Rupert, completamente assustado, sai lentamente da cozinha, despercebido mesmo pelos elfos domésticos.

X

O bom humor do James, induzido pela Lily, infelizmente dura pouco. Ele não está de volta a Londres não faz nem quinze minutos, antes de ficar tão miserável como estava em Salzburg. Embora agora, ele possa apreciar a ausência de dor (a maior parte dela), sua situação não melhorou em nada. Ele e Alastor Moody resmungam um para o outro, sempre que se falam. James se encontra completamente incapaz de ser civilizado com seu chefe. Na verdade, ele não tem certeza que a sua raiva seja exclusivamente contra o Moody. Ele está se sentindo com muita raiva contra os oficiais das leis mágicas, inclusive ele mesmo. A cerimônia para Beny Fenwick e os outros aurores perdidos no Massacre de St. Mungus foi muito ordinária, inadequada para bruxos e bruxas que perderam as suas vidas. Tudo foi feito em uma cerimônia só, e todos foram enterrados juntos, com a exceção do Benjy, que não tinha corpo suficiente para ser enterrado.

James dá um soco forte na mesa, enquanto esfrega os olhos com a outra. Merlin, ele não dormiu nada desde que saiu de Hogwarts, alguns dias atrás. Talvez esse seja o motivo verdadeiro do seu desagrado. Ele resmunga infeliz, e alguém tenta ajeitar o cabelo dele.

"Chá?"

"Obrigado, Al. Nem precisa tentar, está sujo demais para arrumar."

"Eu gosto dele bagunçado." ela afirma. James pega a xícara e ela se senta na mesa dele, e ele começa a beber. Três colheres de açúcar, bem como ele gosta. "Como que você está?"

"Não muito bem." ele admite. "Estou completamente exausto. Não consigo focalizar meus olhos."

"Cafeína e açúcar." Alice insiste. "O estimulante trouxa."

"Você sabe que está em apuros, quando recorremos a técnicas trouxas."

Alice coloca uma mão nas costas dele, como consolo, e então a retira rapidamente. "Desculpa, eu deveria ter perguntado. Madame Pomfrey te curou?"

"Eu estou bem. Não estaria aqui caso contrário."

Alice sorri. "Sim, você estaria."

James ri. "Você está provavelmente certa."

"Frank e eu achamos que você demoraria mais a voltar. Eu teria demorado, se fosse eu."

"Eu _realmente_ pensei nisso." James sorri, lembrando-se da meia hora que passou com a Lily no corredor.

"Poderia ter dormido por uma ou duas horas. Parece que você está precisando."

"Assim como todos aqui, Al. Eu não sou especial. Todos nós estamos trabalhando em excesso."

Alice abaixa a voz. "Não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Moody parece querer te desgastar mais do que os outros. O que aconteceu com vocês dois ultimamente? Você fez alguma coisa?"

"Oh, eu acho que possam ser algumas coisas… Mungus, nosso fracasso em Salzburg, eu tendo reclamado com ele sobre as malditas varinhas. Mas eu acho que aquela discussão sobre Azkaban, alguns dias atrás, pode ser sido o pivô disso tudo."

"Azkaban?"

"Ele quer que Lily vá, e eu não. Ele disse que eu não sou mais tão 'dedicado' como eu era."

"Oh, ele deu esse mesmo discurso para o Frank e para mim, alguns anos atrás, um pouco antes de nos casarmos. E para a Ag--" ela pára, mas não a tempo. Ela aparenta estar um pouco culpada. James olha pelo escritório. Agatha está sentada na mesa dela, lendo um relatório. Ela não ouviu nada. Alice deve estar pensando a mesma coisa, porque ela também olha para ver se foram ouvidos.

"Continua." ele diz, em um tom de voz mais baixo.

"Bem, ele deu o mesmo discurso ara a Agatha naquela época. Ele diz que o amor impede que as pessoas façam seu trabalho do jeito que deveriam. Eu acho que ele só está amargurado que perdeu você também. Ele vai superar isso."

Ele bufa, virando vários pergaminhos, e vendo que a parte de trás deles felizmente está em branco, ele os vira mais uma vez. E então sorri. "Eu acho que isso é o mais próximo que Moody vai chegar em ter ciúmes."

"Mas você também não está ajudando, respondendo daquele jeito."

"Não é culpa minha, se ele não pode aceitar graciosamente quando está errado."

"Ele sabia que estava errado, você não precisava ter insistido naquilo."

"Hmph."

"Longbottom!" Tanto Alice e Frank olham para o Moody, mas o Auror Chefe parece estar interessado no homem do par.

"Eu deveria provavelmente voltar mesmo ao trabalho." ela diz, vendo seu marido desaparecer no escritório do homem.

"Certo. Obrigado pela," ele ergue a xícara, quase que como estivesse a saudando. Ela acena e volta a mesa dela, olhando casualmente do trabalho dela, para sorrir para ele. Ele sempre sorri de volta. É muito gentil dela, tentar animá-lo continuamente durante o dia. Ele está indo jogar um pedaço de pergaminho na lixeira, depois de manchá-lo de tinta, quando decide transfigurá-lo em uma flor. Ele joga sua criação para a mesa da Al, quando passou para sair para seu intervalo.

James de repente percebe que nunca deu flores para a Lily. Agora que ele pensa nisso, tem uma quantidade vergonhosa de coisas que Lily e ele nunca fizeram, principalmente porque eles têm a desvantagem de ter o relacionamento no castelo, embaixo dos olhares de milhares de pessoas que sem dúvida expressariam desagrado. Eles nem mesmo tiveram um encontro. James ri silenciosamente com isso. Na verdade, ele está tão ocupado rindo, que ele quase bate em um dos seus companheiros de trabalho.

"Desculpa." ele diz, ainda rindo para si mesmo.

"Eu não acredito em você." A voz é baixa e furiosa.

"O quê?" ele pergunta para a Agatha.

"Ela é _casada_!" ela sussurra furiosamente.

"Quem?" James pergunta, genuinamente confuso.

"Não se faça de tolo, James, esse fingimento não vai funcionar, você não está mais na escola. Primeiro, a sua aluna, e agora a Alice? Eu não sei o que deu em você!"

Percebendo aonde ela está chegando, James rola os olhos e passa por ela. Ele só tem meia hora de intervalo, e ele precisa de cada minuto.

"Não me deixe aqui falando sozinha, James Potter!"

Resmungando, ele se vira, para encará-la. "Eu estou ocupado, Argyle."

"Sim, eu estou vendo isso. Você é um rapaz bem ocupado." ela diz, enfaticamente.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas Alice e eu somos apenas amigos. Agora, você pode sair da minha frente?"

"Apenas amigos? É dessa forma que você trata os seus amigos, James?"

"Sim, por que não deveria? Não responda. Eu não tenho tempo para ficar parado aqui, ouvindo a sua resposta."

"Eu não acredito nisso, James Potter. Você foi um _galinha_ na escola, e está sendo um _galinha_ agora. E você provavelmente era um, quando estávamos juntos."

"Sim, certo, eu sou uma pessoa horrível, e estou provavelmente dormindo com qualquer mulher que você vê sorrindo para mim. Feliz?"

"É claro que não!"

Isto está ficando bem cansativo. E é claro que sua tentativa atual não está levando-o a lugar nenhum, então ele muda de tática. "_Aggie_..." ele diz, na sua voz mais charmosa, acompanhada de um sorriso igualmente charmoso; a aproximação Marota típica, de induzir as mulheres. "Agora, eu sei que você não pensa tão pouco de mim." James sabe como acalmar essa mulher. Qualquer mulher, na verdade. Ele fala suavemente, com compreensão. "Você me _conhece_. Provavelmente melhor do que muitas pessoas, então eu sei que você não acha de _verdade_ que eu faria algo desse tipo. Tem algo mais te preocupando, e vamos conversar sobre isso quando eu voltar, certo?"

Ele sorri seu sorriso mais encantador, e aperta o ombro dela de forma significativa. Vendo que ela está momentaneamente deslumbrada, ele faz sua escapada, esperando que seja capaz de evitar a conversa que acabou de prometer.

"Bruxas." ele diz, desaprovadamente, enquanto vai para o apartamento do Sirius por Pó de Flú.

"Pontas." Remus o cumprimenta, soando tão surpreso quanto James se sente.

"Aluado! O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que tivesse se mudado."

"Poderia-se dizer que fui despejado."

"Oh, desculpa, cara."

"São coisas da vida."

"Mas estou feliz que esteja de volta." ele diz, tirando a capa. Ele não está surpreso que Remus tenha perdido o emprego. James já estava esperando por isso. Não tem necessidade de condolências ou conversas longas. Isso não iria melhorar a situação, e só faria o Remus se sentir pior. Então o assunto é esquecido, para nunca mais ser comentado novamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Voltei para checar a poção." James responde.

"Ah, certo. É meio estranho, fazer poções numa época como essa."

"Você quer dizer, durante a recessão?"

"Sim."

"Bem, nós começamos semanas atrás, antes de tudo acontecer. Os ingredientes estão arruinados para qualquer coisa, exceto isso, então é melhor continuarmos, certo?"

"Eu imagino o que a Lily diria." Remus diz, pensativo.

"Ela iria entrar em colapso com inveja e revolta, eu acho."

"Por que não contam isso para ela, e deixam que ela mesmo faça a poção? Ela adoraria."

"E arruinar a surpresa? Com certeza que não. E além do mais, ela pode se recusar, já que… é..." James pigarreia, sem jeito.

"Não tem como dizer se ela ficaria totalmente chocada ou completamente cúmplice."

"Ela não é muito consistente, isso é verdade. Um dia ela pode ser a Evans certinha, que apóia todas as regras, e no dia seguinte, ela é mais rebelde que o Sirius."

Remus balança os ombros. "Mas com certeza ela te mantém na linha."

James não consegue deixar de sorrir. "Isso ela faz, Aluado. Isso ela faz. Vai descer?"

Ele balança os ombros. "Por que não?"

"O cheiro é divino." Remus comenta, apertando o nariz em aversão.

"A aparência é ainda mais apetitosa." James promete, sem preocupação.

Os dois homens ficam parados em frente ao caldeirão, olhando seu conteúdo gelatinoso.

"E você realmente vai beber isso?"

"Só daqui a duas semanas, quando eu acho que vai ficar ainda mais medonho." ele diz, esvaziando o conteúdo do pacote que ele e o Sirius já haviam preparado para esse passo.

"Algo para esperar ansiosamente." Remus brinca.

"Com certeza. Você acha que pode cuidar pelos próximos dias? O livro está ali."

Remus caminha vagarosamente até o livro que seu amigo indicou. Ele olha para a página que está aberta, antes de fechar para inspecionar a capa.

"Aonde você conseguiu isso?"

"Sirius."

"Ah. Eu não imaginei que você iria até o Knockturn Alley quando a biblioteca da Família Black provavelmente tem um estoque melhor. O que você fez para que ele voltasse lá para pegar o livro?"

"Ele não voltou. Ele me aparatou até a porta, mas ficou na rua enquanto eu entrei e procurei pelo livro. Eu também fui horrivelmente atacado pelo elfo doméstico. Que bruto desagradável que ele é."

"Eu nunca fui a Grimmauld."

"Antes disso, eu também nunca tinha ido." James olha para o relógio. "Na verdade, eu estou no meu intervalo agora, então não posso ficar. Ainda vai para o jogo de Quadribol amanhã?"

"Não, eu receio que esteja bem ocupado. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer, não tenho certeza se vou ter tempo para uma atividade real."

James sorri e bate no amigo no braço. "Até mais."

.

Ele retorna ao Ministério, entrando rapidamente no banheiro para colocar a capa. Ele não pode usá-la quando entra no prédio, pois isso ativaria os detetores de ocultação. Quando está invisível, ele se dirige a saída, mas é impedido devido a um colega corpulento que decide utilizar o mesmo cubículo que James havia escolhido para se trocar. Se vendo sozinho com um bruxo que tem aparentemente alguma falha digestiva, James fica dividido entre nojo e divertimento, com a improbabilidade extrema disso tudo. Pensando que ele não tem escolha, ele fecha os olhos (e aperta o nariz com os dedos) e espera que isso acabe, e o bruxo termine. James fica lá parado, tentando pensar em estar em qualquer lugar, exceto esse.

Se ele não sair daqui logo, algo vai sair de sua boca, seja vômito ou explosão de altas risadas. Nesse ponto, ele ainda não sabe qual vai ser. Deixando de ser cuidadoso, ele faz a porta do cubículo desaparecer, e sai correndo do banheiro rindo, assim como quando ele fez a mesma peça com Samuel Stebbins, no terceiro ano. Os gritos furiosos do homem de hoje, se comparam aqueles do garoto em Hogwarts, tanto em espírito quanto em tom.

Já que ele está invisível, ele não ousa pegar os elevadores, pois é muito fácil que esbarrem nele. Não que ele os tivesse pego de qualquer jeito, ele tem muito pouca paciência com as corujas utilizadas para os memorandos internos.

A risada da sua escapada do banheiro é completamente esquecida, enquanto sua mente focaliza na tarefa que tem em mãos. Ele olha para o relógio. Ele não tem muito tempo. (Por mais furioso que o Moody esteja com ele, o bruxo provavelmente deixaria esse atraso ser esquecido, caso ele explicasse o motivo, mas James não está disposto a fazer isso).

Ele controla sua respiração, sabendo que, por testes anteriores, que a _**Sala de Pesquisa**_ é designada para detectar qualquer magia feita ali. Ele não pode fazer um simples feitiço de silêncio, sem alertar a todos de sua presença. Irritante, como eles são com a segurança. Ele admira rancorosamente todas as precauções dele, mesmo que deixe as coisas mais difíceis para ele e para a Lily, para chegarem naquele maldito mapa que eles possuem. Parece que tem muito tempo que eles estão trabalhando nisso. Os feitiços de detecção de magia entregaria qualquer traço de magia. James só sente uma leve satisfação que sua capa é indetectável. Frustrante, como sempre, a porta está fechada. Vai tomar mais dois minutos para abrir essa porta em um passo cuidadoso. Quando ele decide começar a fazer isso, ele pensa o que aconteceria se ele simplesmente batesse na porta. Eles tem a permissão de sair dos seus postos? Tirar os olhos do mapa tempo o suficiente para abrir a porta? É uma pergunta interessante, mas ele não pode fazer essa experiência agora. Ele vai ter que encontrar outra pessoa para fazer isso, alguém que tenha o direito de estar aqui. Isso vai levar tempo. Ele continua a virar a maçaneta com uma deliberação dolorosa, enquanto ele pensa na lista de pessoas nas quais ele poderia confiar para pedir esse pequeno favor. Ou talvez ele fique aqui um dia, invisível, esperando alguém vir pela sua própria vontade. Mas será que isso vai acontecer? As pessoas realmente precisam entrar na _**Sala de Pesquisa**_?

Hoje ele só veio para contagem novamente. Ver se teve alguma alteração na equipe. Ele ouve a porta finalmente fazer aquele pequeno click, sinalizando que ele agora pode proceder. Ele abre a porta o mínimo o possível, se apertando para passar. Pisando com cuidado, ele faz uma anotação mental dos números. Nenhuma mudança. Todos mesmos homens, nos mesmos locais. Ele inspeciona seus rostos. 'Ainda estão sobre Imperius,' ele observa com raiva. A única pessoa aqui que sempre parece ter sua sanidade mental (e vontade própria), além dele, é o supervisor, que não está aqui no momento. Ele olha para o relógio para ver a hora exata. Isso é uma anomalia ou um padrão? Ele vai retornar amanhã e… não… amanhã não… domingo e segunda para checar esse desenvolvimento. Ele se sente culpado, tendo que pedir ao Sirius para cuidar do terceiro ano na segunda de tarde. Ele já pede tanta coisa para o amigo dele, e embora ele não dê nenhum aviso prévio, Sirius sempre concorda, tudo bem que é de má vontade e nunca deixa de reclamar em alto e bom som, mas sempre concorda.

Evitando Agatha Argyle com cuidado, quando ele retorna ao local aonde pertence, seu próprio departamento, James se senta na sua mesa e retira o caderno do bolso interno de sua capa, para adicionar algumas observações. Ele olha as anotações anteriores, que possuem tanto a letra dele como a dela, sorrindo quando vê um soneto escandaloso que ele escreveu assim que as férias de inverno terminaram.

Por sorte, Lily enfeitiçou o caderno para que somente os dois possam ler, senão ele teria que encontrar um local mais privado para essa leitura cuidadosa. Em vez disso, ele pode ignorar com confiança os bruxos e bruxas que passam ocasionalmente por ele, sem se preocupar que eles estejam bisbilhotando. Sim, a maior parte das pessoas aqui são aurores, mas mesmo eles podem não aprovar o fato que ele esteja espionando no próprio Ministério. Isso é trabalho da Ordem. Mais especificamente, é trabalho dele e da Lily. O projeto deles.

O humor dele, que já não era bom, continua a descer, junto com o Sol. 'Nem mesmo é o Sol de verdade', ele lembra. O Sol não está aparecendo hoje, mas isso não impede que as janelas falsas mostrem-no. Está ficando mais e mais tarde. James imagina se ele vai ser capaz de sair antes da reunião da Ordem. Parece difícil. Parece que os relatórios de ataques não tem fim. Tem muitos para investigar. James se sente como um completo imbecil por ter que analisá-los para decidir qual morte merece um exame mais detalhado. Enquanto ele continua a ler os relatórios, se ele encontra um padrão entre um e outro, eles o separa para um investigação futura. Os ataques aleatórios são impossíveis de predizer e prevenir. Se tem alguma chance, uma pista para encontrar algum tipo de ligação, algum tipo de impedir alguma calamidade futura, ele vão encontrar. Os números são desconcertantes. Ele nem mesmo pode lembrar quantos relatórios ele leu hoje, quanto menos nesse mês. Eles estão com insuficiência de pessoal, '_e a culpa é de quem, você não presta para nada_' então James tem que gastar tempo extra para compensar isso. Mas ele pode tão facilmente (se não muito mais facilmente) fazer esse trabalho em outro lugar. Ele não precisa ficar _nessa_ mesa. Se ele tem trabalho para fazer a noite toda, ele prefere fazer isso no calor do quarto da Lily. Ele se promete que não vai se distrair com ela, nem mesmo se ela se aconchegar ao lado dele no sofá, em frente a lareira. Nem mesmo se ela massageie seu pescoço, cabeça e ombros. Nem mesmo se ela começar a beijar a orelha dele, lentamente, e então o pescoço…

Ele percebe que parou de trabalhar e que fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor a fantasia. Bem, se ele não consegue resistir a ela, quando ela está a centenas de quilômetros dele, ele duvida muito que teria muito mais sucesso com ela no mesmo quarto. Ele resmunga e focaliza seus olhos doloridos no relatório que estava lendo.

"Você parece completamente morto." Frank comenta.

"Eu estou sentado." James replica, esfregando os olhos, com a esperança que isso os mantenha abertos.

"Morto na sua bunda não tem o mesmo efeito." ele brinca. James sorri de volta.

"Verdade. Que horas são?"

"Melhor não perguntar, só iria te deprimir."

"Tão ruim assim?" A única coisa boa que tem, em trabalhar até tarde, é que ele se livrou de ter que patrulhar o castelo. Ter que aturar menos a Dippet poderia ser considerado uma coisa boa, mas sobre as circunstâncias, ela é o menor mal de dois. Não, mal não, mas aborrecimento.

Frank sorri para ele tristemente. "Pelo menos você tem o dia de amanhã livre." Essa afirmação contém tanta inveja quanto incentivo. "Vai fazer algo para se 'recuperar'?"

"Wasps contra os Harpies."

Frank parece estar com uma dor completa. Ele engole bravamente e tenta falar sem choramingar. "Eu gostaria de poder ir. Parece que vai ser uma partida absolutamente letal." Pobre Frank, James não queria provocá-lo. Ele deveria ter ficado de boca fechada. O homem ama Quadribol quase tanto quanto ele. Eles foram artilheiros juntos na escola. Ele tenta distrair rapidamente seu amigo, de um assunto que o machuca tão claramente.

"A propósito, Agatha acha que eu estou atrás da sua mulher. Então, quando você tiver uma oportunidade, você pode olhar para mim como se me odiasse."

Frank joga a cabeça para trás, e solta uma risada alta, que é tão difícil de se ouvir nesse andar. Isso faz com que várias cabeças olhem para eles, curiosos, quase que desejosos, querendo fazer parte disso. Alice, vendo seus dois homens prediletos sorrirem, vem até ales curiosamente, sorrindo também.

"Alice, você sabia que você e James estão tendo um caso?" ele pergunta, ainda se divertindo com isso.

"Eu tinha as minhas suspeitas." ela admite, rindo de forma travessa. "O que revelou isso?"

"O chá. As pessoas não dão chá para outras pessoas, a não ser que estejam dormindo juntos. Nós fomos muito imprudentes, Al."

"Não se esqueça da flor." Frank lembra.

"Ah, sim." Ele realmente havia esquecido disso. Foi um gesto tão simples, tão impensado. Algo a ver com um pedaço de pergaminho arruinado. James sempre gostou mais de Transfiguração. "Sem ressentimentos, certo, cara?"

"Eu te perdôo quando você me der um resumo jogada a jogada da partida."

Os olhares dos dois homens se iluminam com a alegria que é Quadribol. "Fechado." ele concorda. "Eu odiaria perturbar o seu dia de folga, eu sei que você não vem no Domingo." Ele dirige esse comentário mais a Alice do que ao Frank. Ele ouviu a Alice reclamar, mais de uma vez, que ela passa muito pouco tempo com seu marido. Frank parece saber também que não é decisão dele, e ambos os homens olham para ela, implorando.

Ela sorri e aperta a mão do marido. "Uma hora ou duas no Cabeça de Javali seria uma boa." ela diz, soando estar genuinamente contente com a idéia, por algum motivo. Ele sabe que a Alice não é uma fã de Quadribol fanática, e duvida que ela vai se divertir muito com isso. A não ser que ela esteja sendo completamente altruísta, e só queira que Frank seja feliz. Isso não o surpreenderia. Ela parece entender a preocupação do James. "Você pode trazer a Lily.", ela diz, como se quisesse falar isso o tempo todo. O carinho e esperança na voz dela, quando ela faz essa sugestão, deixa o James muito contente. Alice adora a Lily, o que faz com que o James goste ainda mais da Alice. Ele já imaginou que as duas mulheres se tornariam boas amigas, trabalhando juntas, como irão logo. Ele gosta da idéia de ter a Alice aqui, para contra-balancear qualquer desagrado que a Agatha pode produzir. Porque, quando a Lily estiver trabalhando aqui, ele não planeja continuar mantendo a relação deles um segredo.

Ele balança a cabeça, levemente envergonhado que se permitiu pensar em coisas tão distantes e tão irrelevantes ao trabalho.

"Se eu conseguir arrancá-la do trabalho dela." ele diz, sorrindo.

"Ela é tão ruim quanto você?" Frank pergunta.

"Pior." James corrige, com divertimento e queixa se misturando em sua voz.

.

É mais tarde ainda quando ele retorna ao castelo, com os outros. Quando entram pelas portas principais, James mente, dizendo que precisa ir ao banheiro, para que eles vão em frente, enquanto ele foge para o quarto da Monitora Chefe. Já passa do horário de recolher, e ninguém está do lado de fora, então ele não se importa em colocar a capa. 'É só para ela saber que eu estou de volta.' ele fala para si mesmo. Ele sussurra a senha e entra pelo retrato, para encontrar a Lily lendo um enorme livro, deitada no sofá, com um cachorro mais enorme ainda deitado ao lado dela, com a cabeça no colo dela, enquanto ela acaricia preguiçosamente a cabeça do cachorro, enquanto ele dorme. Ela deve tê-lo sentido aqui, porque ela olha para cima e sorri. Ela ergue o rosto para que ele possa beijá-la mais facilmente quando ele se abaixa.

"Como você está?" ela pergunta, e ele tem quase certeza que ela esteja falando sobre seus machucados físicos.

"Sem dores." ele diz, lhe dando um sorriso agradecido.

Ela estica os braços, e o acaricia embaixo dos olhos, com os dedões. "Eu gostaria que você descansasse." ela sussurra.

Ele decide que seria supérfluo dizer que _ele_ deseja isso mais do que _ela_, então ele balança os ombros. "Só mais uma reunião para hoje."

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar?"

"Não tem como dizer. Se você terminar com o Slug- é, com seu mestre--" A palavra parece ser escorregadia, enquanto passa pelos seus lábios. "cedo o suficiente, é capaz de a reunião não tiver acabado."

"Você vai voltar para cá quando acabar?"

"Aham." Ele coloca o rosto no cabelo dela. Ele sabe que na verdade, ela perguntou aonde eles vão dormir, no quarto dele ou no dela. Merlin, ele poderia cair no sono agora. Se enrolar como o Sirius, e desmaiar. Ainda bem que ele está de pé. Se ele estivesse sentado, ou pior, deitado, ele nunca encontraria a força de vontade para se levantar novamente. Ele se estreita relutantemente, e estica o braço, para coçar bem o Sirius, atrás da orelha.

"Vamos, cara. Está na hora."

O cachorro se mexe, mas não parece acordar.

"Sirius," ele diz, de modo ameaçador. Ele se sente como se estivesse na escola de novo, passando pelo ritual de tirar o Sirius da cama. O cachorro choraminga, e tenta esconder o nariz entre as pernas da Lily, como se isso fosse escondê-lo.

"Pobre garoto." Lily sussurra, acariciando-o novamente. As orelhas dele relaxam.

"Sirius!" James chama com severidade, sem dúvida é uma afronta aos ouvidos do cão. Mas pela forma que a Lily recua, também não foi muito agradável para ela. "Desculpa." ele diz, colocando a mão no topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu também tenho que ir." ela admite, e se levanta, colocando o livro enorme encima da mesa. Sirius rosna antes de se transformar de volta.

"Eu estava _dormindo_." ele reclama, como se dormir fosse uma experiência monolítica. Com certeza, James também daria de tudo para dormir agora.

"Você pode voltar a dormir mais tarde."

"_Dificilmente_." ele sussurra baixinho, saindo pela porta. James rola os olhos.

Quando ele olha para a Lily, ele a vê prendendo o cabelo, utilizando a varinha para que prendê-lo. Ele gosta da visão, e quase partiu em pedaços quando, antes deles ficarem juntos, ele a viu remover a varinha quando precisou dela, e observou o cabelo dela cair, como resultado. Ele se lembra em pensar que era a coisa mais gloriosa de observar, tão feminina. A magia poderosa que ela fez depois, só o impressionou mais ainda, tão competente. James se sente com a esperança repentina que ela não precise da varinha dela nessa noite. Ela está fazendo poções, e não tem quase nenhum trabalho com varinha em Poções. Mas nunca se sabe. Ela pode convocar um frasco, ou um pergaminho, e então Slughorn veria…

James balança a cabeça. Ele está sendo ridículo. Não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Slughorn é o professor dela-

No momento que ele pensa isso, ele quer bater sua cabeça na parede. Ele solta uma respiração tremida, e segura o cabelo bem apertado com as duas mãos, puxando até doer.

"James?" A mão dela é leve e quente no ombro dele. "James, o que há de errado?"

"Dor de cabeça." ele fala, entre os dentes trincados. Pode ser verdade, ele não sabe dizer. Ele pára de puxar o cabelo, e deixa seus braços caírem. Ele culpa a sua exaustão pelo seu comportamento particular, e pelo pensamento ainda mais excêntrico. _Só não pense sobre isso_, ele pensa, balançando a cabeça.

Os dedos dela começa a massagear suas têmporas, e quando ele abre os olhos, ela está olhando diretamente para ele. _É tão paranóico assim, me preocupar? Quem __**não**__ iria querer ela para si?_ Ele a abraça pelos ombros, fecha os olhos mais uma vez, e dá um beijo na testa dela. Ele deixa as suas mãos subirem até o cabelo dela, e retirarem a varinha. Ele sorri fracamente, e então respira novamente. O ar parece clarear sua mente, dando uma idéia que explica essa tolice, mas sem dúvida alguma, vai fazer com que ela se sinta melhor.

Ele estica o braço, e pega o velho porta jóias da sua mãe, retirando o velho pente de marfim. Pegando o cabelo da Lily, ele o junta sem jeito, e tenta prendê-lo. Ele consegue, até certo ponto. O cabelo está para cima, mas não chega nem aos pés do estilo que a mãe dele sempre conseguiu fazer.

A risada dela é nervosa. "É um pouco chique para uma noite nas masmorras. Talvez eu devesse tirar."

"Faça a minha vontade." ele diz, beijando a testa dela. Ela curva a cabeça adoravelmente, produzindo uma explicação. "Eu só quero a sua varinha na sua mão, quando você estiver sozinha." ele explica, com muito orgulho de si mesmo por ter contado uma mentira incrível, e uma verdade fantástica, ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade é um pouco excitante. Ele entende de onde ela vem, quando ela mesma faz isso. Não que ele perceba _quando_ ela faz isso, ele só sabe que ela faz. Ela nunca precisa saber de seus medos ridículos e ciúmes; que tudo isso é para que o Slughorn não veja a linda forma como os cabelos dela caem, quando ela retira a varinha. Não que importe se ele visse. Ela estaria perfeitamente segura com o mestre de Poções, ele não duvida disso. Mesmo assim, ele quer manter o máximo possível dela só para ele, e deixar o cabelo dela cair virou algo íntimo para ele, algo que ele não quer que outros vejam. Ele sabe que está sendo estúpido, mas não ele não se importa. E não importa mesmo, porque ninguém jamais vai ficar sabendo disso.

Lily estica a mão hesitantemente para trás da cabeça dela, para sentir o trabalho dele, sem dúvida imaginando se vai ficar preso. Então os olhos dela vão para a mesa, e fixam no lugar de aonde o pente veio.

"Eu nunca abri isso." ela admite baixinho, acariciando a madeira polida, e olhando para seus conteúdos. Uma dúzia ou mais das peças favoritas da mãe dele.

"Por que não?"

"Eu..." A voz dela diminui… envergonhadamente?

"Combina com você." ele diz, indicando o pente. Ela sorri e leva a cabeça dele a dela. Todo contato com ela parece ser uma massagem para ele. Até mesmo o jeito como os lábios dela sentem nos dele. Tudo sobre ela o relaxa, faz com que ele se sinta em paz. Eventualmente, ela pára, como ele sabia que ela iria. Isso não torna nada mais suportável. Mais uma vez, ele se encontra relutante em abrir os olhos.

"Obrigada." ela respira. Ele imagina, nada claramente, pelo o que ela está agradecendo.

X

Remus observa, enquanto James entra no escritório do Dumbledore, vários minutos depois que a reunião começou. A aparência dele é temerosa, até mesmo pior do que hoje a tarde. Manchas roxas enormes ressaltam a exaustão nos olhos dele, fazendo com que pareçam mais afundados. James fica entre ele mesmo e Sirius, e seus ombros caem para frente, como se ele não tivesse forças nem para ficar sentado reto. Ele está com uma aparência completamente esgotada. Ele está com uma aparência fraca. Ele está com uma aparência…

"Igualzinho a você antes da lua cheia." Rabicho sussurra no outro lado dele, como se estivesse terminando a sua própria linha de pensamento. É patético ver isso, mesmo.

"Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?" Remus pergunta para seu amigo exausto.

"Honestamente, eu não consigo me lembrar. De qualquer forma, não foi hoje."

Remus percebe que a maioria das pessoas no aposento estão olhando para ele com expressões similares de pena, com apenas uma exceção evidente.

"Potter!" Moody resmunga. A cabeça do James se levanta instantaneamente, parecendo um aluno que adormeceu na sua mesa.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Aonde você estava? A reunião começou a 10 minutos atrás. Você disse que estava indo ao banheiro."

Sirius fica tenso defensivamente, ao lado do James, e então relaxa de novo. "Indigestão, sem dúvida. Certo, Pontas?"

James sorri com fraqueza. "Certo." Então, baixinho, ele continua, "Falando em indigestão, eu tenho uma história para te contar mais tarde." Qualquer que seja essa história, parece alegrá-lo um pouco. A reunião continua por mais uma hora, enquanto vários grupos fazem seus relatos, e as descobertas são discutidas e debatidas. Por toda a coisa, James e Sirius mantém uma conversa em um sussurro muito baixo. Remus, com sua audição levemente melhor que a de um ser humano, consegue pegar a maior parte. Moody não está satisfeito com o James, e James não está satisfeito com o Moody, aparentemente. E, é claro, Sirius não demora a decidir de qual lado que ele está. Não importa quem esteja certo ou errado (embora nesse caso, Remus esteja inclinado a pensar que Moody agiu bem miseravelmente), é lealdade, e solidariedade que importam para o Sirius. Ele vai sustentar o caso do James a noite toda, não importando quanto que o ponto seja ilógico.

Tanto James quanto Sirius ficam em silêncio quando chega a vez do Moody de contar ao grupo o que ele e seu time estiveram fazendo na Áustria, nos últimos dias, e o nível do sucesso deles, que foi, na opinião do Moody, muito baixo. Ele enumera as razões pelas quais a missão foi quase que um fracasso completo. Remus se contrai.

"Espera, você está culpando o James?" Rabicho pergunta, depois de mais um minuto de reclamações do Moody.

Sirius suspira dramaticamente. "Sim, meu amigo, ele está. Tente acompanhar."

James imita a expressão dolorosa do Sirius, e diz, "Você tem que perdoar o Peter, Olho-Tonto. Ele não é exatamente _a vassoura mais rápida do galpão._" Remus pode perceber que a metáfora foi escolhida com malícia deliberada, ele ouviu o suficiente da conversa sussurrada dos dois para saber o significado disso. James é bem rápido em assegurar o Peter que ele não queria prejudicá-lo, e lhe dá uma piscadela conspiratória rápida. Sirius ri com a fúria óbvia do Moody com isso. Moody resmunga de verdade com os dois jovens, antes de virar para o Dumbledore, acusando o James de desobediência.

"Que ordem que eu desobedeci?" James pergunta ardentemente.

"Você estava sendo deliberadamente não cooperando e discutindo, e ainda está. Nós precisamos ser unidos!" Moody insiste.

"Eu concordo realmente." James diz, soando perigosamente como soava quando utilizava esse tom com os professores. Sirius não perde sua deixa.

"O que você acha então, camisas que combinam?" ele sugere.

"Excelente idéia." James concorda, e balançando sua varinha, os dois garotos estão vestindo camisas brancas idênticas, com uma grande fênix dourada no centro.

"Vai time." Sirius torce, com um entusiasmo sarcástico.

"Silêncio!"

Remus não suporta olhar para o Moody, Dumbledore ou Minerva. Ele não quer ver suas expressões furiosas/desapontadas. Remus nunca foi capaz de controlar seus amigos, embora ele saiba que Dumbledore gostaria que ele fosse capaz.

"Potter! Black! Uma palavra!" Moody resmunga com uma impaciência controlada por pouco.

"Uma palavra..." Sirius diz, contemplativamente. "Avatrol (a/n). Avatrol é uma palavra."

"E uma muito boa." James concorda. "Muito apropriada. Que tal carriwitchet?"

"Curwhibble!"

"Flambuginous!"

"Callypygian "

"Godwottery!"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification!"

"Boa, Almofadinhas!"

"Obrigado, Pontas."

"Potter!" Parece que o olho mágico do Moody vai pular do buraco. "Seja sério!"

"Ah, mas só pode ter um único Sirius." o próprio fala.

Remus esconde seu rosto com as mãos, mortificado por seus dois amigos, enquanto fica cada vez pior. Até mesmo as tentativas ocasionais do Hagrid não resultam em nada. É impossível que parem, eles não ouvem ninguém.

"_Desculpa_." vem uma pequena voz da porta do escritório. Ninguém (exceto talvez Dumbledore) percebeu a escada de pedras se mover para cima. Eles todos estavam muito ocupados assistindo a horrível demonstração. James e Sirius ficam em silêncio, se sentando incoscientemente mais retos, enquanto a Lily caminha mansamente no escritório. "Eu não queria interromper, só vim entregar algo para o Diretor, do Professor Slughorn." ela diz, entregando um rolo de pergaminho preso com uma corda. O silêncio e o fato de todos a estarem encarando, claramente deixa a Lily muito desconfortável. É claro que ela não sabe que todos estão encarando-a por gratitude (alguém pode expressar agradecimento por encarar?) com seu sucesso fácil em trazer a sanidade de volta ao aposento. Corando terrivelmente, ela acena timidamente para a Alice, sorri rapidamente para o Hagrid, e está quase do lado de fora da porta, quando pára.

"O que vocês estão vestindo?" ela pergunta para James e Sirius, apontando para o par, para sua estranha roupa. Nenhum dos homens de cabelos escuro respondem. Ela balança os ombros, descontente com a falta de resposta. "Camisas que combinam?" ela pergunta, dubiamente. Uma sobrancelha se ergue de forma especulativa. É quase que como ela soubesse que eles estavam se comportando mal. "Que romântico. Vocês dois fazem um lindo casal." ela diz ironicamente, e sai.

O silêncio reina por vários segundos tensos, e então Minerva McGonagall aponta um dedo para o par teimoso… e ri.

Não leva muito tempo para que se espalhe. É bem cômico. Os dois bagunceiros inflexíveis, domados por uma garota. James parece estar envergonhado, com sua fraqueza exposta tão obviamente para o grupo, e Sirius aparenta como se estivesse tentando muito aparentar indiferente, como se a cena de repente não tivesse nada que mereça sua atenção, como se pessoas apontando para ele e rindo dele, fosse o ápice do tédio. James pigarreia, e transfigura suas roupas de volta para o jeito que eram. Então, depois de um instante, também começa a rir, balançando a cabeça com sua própria imbecilidade. Ele aponta para a porta, e diz, "Eu amo essa bruxa."

Depois que a risada acalma, James dá o primeiro passo na direção da reconciliação. Ele não fala muita coisa, mas suas poucas palavras são sérias. "Desculpe, Moody. Por favor, continue."

E então a reunião continua, muito mais suavemente do que antes.

X

Lily não se importa nenhum pouco de trabalhar com o mestre de Poções. Ela sabe que James não gosta dele, mas Slughorn sempre foi muito bondoso com ela. Ela tem 14 minutos e meio antes que precise dar atenção ao caldeirão de novo, então ela corta os ingredientes, enquanto conversa com o Professor. É bom. Lily admite que está gostando disso. Fazer poções com alguém que também gosta disso é um prazer, e ela pode ver que Slughorn está igualmente satisfeito em compartilhar seu conhecimento com uma pupila perspicaz. Eles discutem não somente a arte de fazer poções, mas também os pioneiros contemporâneos dessa arte, e seus projetos atuais.

" Hector Dagworth-Granger é um velho amigo meu, um velho amigo. Nós estávamos conversando um dia desses sobre Damocles Belby. Pensei em convidá-lo para minha próxima reunião."

"Mesmo?" ela pergunta, excitadamente. Ela nunca conversou com nenhum pioneiro de poções famoso, além do próprio Slughorn. E claro, Dumbledore. Mas ela e o Diretor nunca tiveram uma discussão decente nesse assunto.

Mesmo quando não está conversando sobre as confusões de fazer poções, Horace Slughorn é uma pessoa agradável de se ouvir. Ele conversa sobre algum conhecido, ou pupilos passados que aparentaram demonstrar um aptidão maravilhosa nesse assunto. Ela ouve, mas não escuta o nome do Severus. Ela imagina o por que, porque sem dúvida ele é realmente o melhor que Hogwarts viu nesse século, mesmo com tudo que Slughorn possa falar sobre ela mesma. O 'talento' dela é uma mera sombra, uma imitação fraca do gênio do Severus. Com certeza, ela pensa fora do caldeirão quando está fazendo poções, pensa em formas diferentes de alcançar o mesmo resultado, ou até mesmo um resultado melhor, mas é somente porque ela foi ensinada a pensar assim. Continuamente, ele fala, 'até então.' As instruções no texto não são as melhores, somente as melhores 'até então.' No final do quarto ano, Lily teve uma idéia própria. Depois que a poção estiver completa, girar uma última vez, desenhando a forma da runa escolhida na poção. Ela não tem certeza se isso faz algo, se é que faz alguma coisa, mas ela ainda faz isso, até o dia de hoje. Ela escreveu para o Severus contando a idéia. Ele escreveu de volta dizendo que era inspiradora, e que ele mesmo iria testar.

Essa foi a última coisa que ela ouviu dele, antes que seus pais morressem. Ela balança a cabeça, retirando-a desses pensamentos e retorna a ouvir a conversa sem propósito. Ela adiciona os olhos de salamandra no momento preciso, e Slughorn mantém um olhar atento nela, mas não preocupado. Ele acena com satisfação, enquanto prende um monte de pergaminhos com uma corda, limpa sua capa, e se levanta.

"Está saindo, Professor?" ela pergunta.

"Vou entregar isso para o Diretor." ele diz, indicando o pergaminho.

"Eu faço isso." ela oferece imediatamente. "Eu sei que suas costas estão doendo." Ela está sorrindo para indicar que não acha que ele é muito velho para essa simples tarefa, só que ela sabe que ele prefere a vida sedentária aquela de exercícios, como sua rotundidade prova muito bem. Além disso, ela não quer que Slughorn entre no escritório do Dumbledore e encontre um grupo grande e estranho de bruxas e bruxos, que não tem nenhum motivo real de estarem em uma reunião juntos. Ela já está se movendo na direção dele, sorrindo alegremente, para que a sua alegria o distraia do fato que ela não está lhe dando uma opção.

Ele entrega a tarefa com satisfação para ela, reclamando das costas, mas batendo no estômago.

Ela somente está ouvindo as vozes altas do James e do Sirius, e vários outros objetos se quebrando, quando ela entra no escritório, se desculpando pelo que obviamente foi um momento bem esquentado. Todos ficam em silêncio e a encaram, e ela se sente atrapalhando ainda mais. Claramente isso não é algo que eles queiram mencionar na frente dela. _Uma mera garota, só uma aluna._ Ela tenta lutar contra a dor com a relutância deles de falarem sequer uma palavra na presença dela. Será que estavam discutindo sobre ela? Tentando agir como se não estivesse completamente humilhada, ela dá um sorriso, que parece ser fraco, para o Hagrid, e acena para a Alice Longbottom. Remus lhe dá um sorriso encorajador que faz com que ela se sinta levemente melhor. Pode ter sido por pena. James está com uma aparência de culpado, e o rosto do Sirius está congelado, determinado a não demonstrar nada. Ela ia sair sem falar mais nada, e deixar com que retornem ao tópico que era tão importante que não podem incluí-la, mas ela pára, com a curiosidade vencendo a decepção. Os garotos estão vestindo camisas brancas idênticas, com uma fênix dourada. Um pouco evidente.

"O que vocês estão vestindo?" ela pergunta para eles. Nenhum dos dois responde, e ela fica furiosa, como sempre fica quando é mantida na escuridão, como uma criança. Ela não consegue impedir a amargura que escapa nas suas próximas palavras. "Camisas que combinam?" Mesmo assim eles não falam nada. Ela se recusa em explodir em lágrimas furiosas e frustrantes, então ela diz, " Que romântico. Vocês dois fazem um lindo casal." e sai correndo do aposento. 'Sim, eles fariam isso.' ela pensa furiosamente. 'Sempre conspirando e me deixando de fora.' É coincidência ou o não que ela estava nas masmorras quando essa conversa está ocorrendo? Ou será que ela está, como já foi provado algumas vezes, exagerando muito nas coisas. Ela vai perguntar para ele mais tarde, e vai decidir se deve ou não ficar furiosa. Não tem porque ficar nesse temperamento, até ter a certeza que existe um motivo para tal. Mas de uma coisa ela tem certeza, e é a expressão culpada no rosto do James. Pode não ter tido nada a ver com ela. Pode ser que envolva a vestimenta bizarra que ele e o Sirius estavam vestindo. Ela não sabe… ainda.

De volta nas masmorras, Lily faz o melhor possível para não aparentar estar distraída. Ela faz uma atuação impressionante. Poderia até mesmo ter enganado o James, a pessoa que ela está fingindo não estar pensando. Slughorn sai antes dela terminar de trabalhar. Ela limpa a mesa de trabalho, e atualiza o inventário. Não está faltando nada. Quando tudo está colocado de volta no seu devido local, ela sai, com a varinha na mão. Ela coloca apenas o rosto para dentro do seu próprio quarto, e chama o James, para ver ele já está lá. Como não obtém resposta, ela conclui que a reunião ainda não acabou, então ela caminha rapidamente até o escritório do Diretor, utilizando as passagens secretas para evitar cruzar algum professor que esteja patrulhando. Eles não lhe dariam nenhum trabalho, mas _gastariam_ o tempo dela.

Quando ela entra no escritório mais uma vez, ela meio que espera ser recebida com a mesma desaprovação que da última vez. Na verdade, somente quando ela vê seus rostos sorridentes, que ela sente seus ombros relaxarem e as costas ficarem mais retas. Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido que estava curvada, com a antecipação de uma saudação nada gentil. Ela relaxa, e seus medos anteriores evaporam, e pára em frente ao James. Ele segura a mão dela, a apertando, fazendo que seus lábios se movimentem para cima sozinhos.

"Que seja assim." Minerva continua. "Sr. Fletcher é o ideal?"

"Ele é o único que teria um motivo plausível para estar lá, e não é como se alguém tivesse ingredientes sobrando para uma poção polissuco." Remus diz, com um sorriso sombrio no rosto.

"Mas ele só vai ficar bêbado!"

"Eu vou ter que atuar bem verossímil, certo?" Mundungus murmura. Ele aparenta nem estar completamente sóbrio.

"Eu cuido dele." Sirius oferece, como se isso fosse mais para a sua diversão do que um esforço sincero para ser útil.

"Como?" McGonagall pergunta, com severidade.

"Oh, eu tenho um jeito." Sirius responde facilmente, com um sotaque Escocês. Minerva claramente pensa que ele está brincando com ela, mas Lily sabe que ele está se referindo ao personagem Escocês, que Sirius adotou quando estava numa missão com o Dung.

Dumbledore sorri, e declara o assunto como decidido, antes de mover para o próximo assunto. James muda de posição, soltando a mão dela, mas a abraçando de trás, apoiando o rosto dele no topo da cabeça dela. Ela coloca seus braços sobre os dele. Depois de alguns minutos, ele fica mais e mais pesado, e Lily imagina se ele não escolheu essa posição especificamente, para que não precisasse ficar de pé por seus próprios esforços. Outro minuto passa, e ela sente a respiração pesada dele no cabelo, e sente que, caso fosse soltar os braços dele, que eles cairiam para os lados. Ele está cansado o suficiente para que pudesse dormir em pé? Movendo muito pouco a cabeça, ela olha para o Remus, e então olha para cima, indicando o James, por meio de interrogação. Remus sorri e fecha os olhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, como se fossem um travesseiro. Lily sorri de volta, pensando que ela vai fazer o melhor possível para ser uma cama confortável para ele.

A reunião não dura muito mais tempo, e quando as vozes começam a ficar altas, como uma conversa normal, e as pessoas planejam visitar umas as outras e saem do escritório, James a agarra com força de repente, respirando muito fundo. Ela suspeita que ele deve ter quase que caído, e acordou assustado.

"Você gostaria que eu te carregasse até a cama?" ela pergunta, brincando.

"Você faria isso?" ele pergunta, virando o rosto, para apoiar sua outra bochecha na cabeça dela. Ele não move mais nada além disso.

Lily duvida muito que ela seja capaz de caminhar o caminho todo até o quarto dela carregando o James. Na verdade, ela não acha que poderia levá-lo pelo primeiro lance de escada, sem deixá-lo cair. Ela teria que arrastá-lo o caminho todo, o que ela presume que seja tão desconfortável para ele, quanto seria para ela.

"Eu posso te levitar para casa." ela diz. É a melhor oferta que possui.

Têm um momento de silêncio, e ela pode ver que ele está realmente considerando a opção, mas James suspira e faz um esforço para ficar de pé sozinho. "Não, eu caminho."

"Bem," Sirius diz, lhe entregando o jovem Jarvey. Ela fica surpresa que não ouviu nenhum gemido dele, até que percebe que ele também está dormindo. "Eu vejo vocês todos," ele aponta a cabeça para Peter e Remus, "amanhã." Então, antagonicamente, ele diz para a Lily, "Vá Wasps."

"Cama." James murmura.

"Sim, querido." É divertido vê-lo tão infantil com exaustão. Ele só agiu dessa forma uma vez. Na noite anterior a suposta morte dela em Hogsmeade. Ele a abraçou no sono, utilizando o estômago dela como travesseiro, e murmurou coisas baixinho no uniforme dela, com as palavras dele sendo abafadas pelo tecido.

Eles estão caminhando pelo corredor, James está com os olhos fechados e simplesmente deixa a Lily liderar, quando ela se lembra.

"James, vá para baixo da capa." ela sibila rapidamente, olhando em volta nervosamente, procurando por testemunhas.

"Você que vá para baixo da capa." Ele retalia. Ou seria uma retaliação caso o bocejo não tivesse interrompido ele.

Soltando um suspiro, ela procura pela capa dele, retirando-a, jogando-as sobre eles o melhor possível. Ela tem certeza que seus sapatos vão aparecer ocasionalmente, mas uma visão rápida de pés é muito menos incriminadora do que seus corpos todos, então ela deixa isso passar. Ela fica surpresa quando entram no quarto e o fogo na lareira aumenta, ficando mais quente. Ela não achava que ele fosse capaz de fazer magia sem varinha. Mas talvez seja um mero reflexo agora. Ele se joga, completamente vestido, na cama. Ela retira o Jarvey do bolso, e o coloca na caminha dele, e retira os sapatos e óculos do James, antes de ir tomar banho.

X

Toma muito esforço dele ficar acordado. Na verdade, ele acha que chegou a cochilar, mas acorda quando ouve a porta do banheiro abrir. Ele absorva pelos cílios, enquanto Lily sai do banheiro, resplendente em nada além de uma toalha e a coberta de um vapor quente. Ela caminha até seu malão, para abrí-lo, e começa a mexer nele.

"Não."

Ela olha para ele. "Você falou alguma coisa?"

"Vem aqui." ele murmura, sonolento. Na luz fraca e sem estar usando os óculos, ele não pode ver a expressão dela claramente, mas ele acha que as sobrancelhas dela se uniram, em preocupação. Ele se move para o lado dele da cama, e olha para ele, enquanto gira o cabelo dele nos seus dedos divinos. A sensação é divina. Ele quase deixa seus olhos fecharem, mas os impede, forçando-os a ficar abertos para que ele possa olhar para ela. "Vem para a cama." ele fala, segurando a mão dela, e dando um empurrão fraco. Ela faz uma objeção nada importante sobre pijamas, que ele não presta nenhuma atenção. Ele puxa o braço dela, como faria com uma corda.

Ele geme com aprovação, quando ela cede aos apelos dele, e coloca o peso dela, agora nu, encima dele. Então ele deixa seus olhos fecharem com satisfação. Depois de um instante, ela reclama brincando do vento frio nas costas dela, e ele os rola desajeitadamente, de tal forma que ele está deitado cansadamente encima dela. Completamente exausto, mas mais confortável e contente do que nunca, ele finalmente cai em um sono muito necessitado e esperado.

XXXX

A/N: Pronto… Mais um capítulo para vocês… ninguém pode reclamar que eu demorei com esse :)

Fui até bem rápida. Hehehe

Agora, a má notícia. Esse é o último capítulo postado até hoje pela autora. Ela está escrevendo o próximo, e assim que ela postar, eu começo a tradução para vocês. Espero que ela não demore muito…

XXX

(a/n) Vocês devem ter percebido várias palavras em Inglês no meio do capítulo. São palavras inglesas obsoletas para as quais não consegui encontrar uma tradução em português, também obsoleta. Então decidi deixar as palavras em Inglês, e colocar a tradução delas aqui no final...

**Avatrol = um imbecil**

**Carriwitchet = trocadilho**

**Curwhibble = aquilo-que-faz-aquela-coisa**

**Flambuginous = um blefe**

**Callypygian = ter bunda formosa**

**Godwottery = Uso de linguagem arcaica ou jardinagem elaborada**

**Floccinaucinihilipilification = estabelecer ou determinar que algo não tem valor**


	68. AN: Nova Fic Casualidades do Destino

_**AVISO**_

_**FIC NOVA!!!**_

_**  
CASUALIDADES DO DESTINO!**_

Em primeiro lugar desculpem isso não ser um capítulo de verdade. Peço realmente desculpas a todos que abriram esse capítulo, e se depararam com esse aviso. Não minto quando digo que pensei mil vezes se deveria postá-lo ou não. Bom, como podem perceber, decidi postar...

Estava discutindo com a autora de "Every Other Midnight" (A Cada Outra Meia Noite – em Português) sobre James e Snape, e tive a idéia dessa fic, "Casualidades do Destino".

Uma fic de Universo Alternativo, onde a peça do Sirius no Snape no sexto ano dá certo (ou errado, dependendo do ponto de vista), e como que esse pequeno detalhe muda toda a história dos Marotos, da Lily, do Harry, do Snape, do Voldemort, etc, etc, etc.

O que será que acontece com todos os Marotos? Será que Pettigrew ainda é um traidor? Será que a profecia ainda é válida? Será que Snape continua tendo o mesmo cargo de confiança com o Voldemort?

São tantos serás que, que eu resolvi dar início a essa nova história.

Esse primeiro capítulo é um prólogo. Uma pequena visão no futuro, muitos anos depois da peça do Sirius.

O capítulo um de verdade volta no tempo, para o dia aonde o destino de todos os personagens é alterado.

Para deixar os leitores das minhas outras fics tranqüilos, gostaria de deixar avisado que eu não vou parar com "Por Toda a Eternidade" e nem com "A Cada Outra Meia Noite". Essa foi apenas uma idéia que eu tive de repente, e não pude deixar de escrever esse prólogo.

Espero que leiam e que gostem...

Beijos

Cris


	69. 65: Coisas Prediletas

_**A Cada Outra Meia Noite**_

_**Capítulo 65 - Coisas Prediletas**_

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with string, these are a few of my favourite things... ~ Noviça Rebelde_

_A lista do James é ligeiramente diferente._

Com exceção de _talvez_ Quadribol, não existe nada que James gosta mais do que sexo logo de manhã. Que forma esplêndida de começar o dia. Que maneira recomendável de ser acordado! Quase sempre, James que tem que iniciar o caso de amor matinal, então ele fica alegremente surpreso em ver que ela já começou as coisas, antes mesmo que ele esteja consciente que não está mais dormindo.

***

"É sempre melhor quando _você_ toma a iniciativa." ele a elogia depois. E em pensar que ele já pensou que não existia despertador melhor do que a cantoria dela no banheiro. Com certeza, ainda é bom, mas simplesmente não se compara a…

"Você caiu no sono na noite passada, antes que eu pudesse tentar."

"Você teria tentado?" ele pergunta. Ele está com as duas mãos enterradas na cabeleira ruiva gloriosa dela, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele imagina que está bagunçando mais do que outra coisa.

Ela balança os ombros. "Eu estava feliz em te ter de volta." ela responde, evasivamente, olhando para longe, quase que envergonhada. James não consegue deixar de ir. Ela fica constrangida com as coisas mais peculiares. Ele segura o rosto dela em suas mãos, sorrindo para ela.

"Você é uma coisinha muito estranha, sabia." ele diz, sem rodeios.

O sorriso dela aparece fracamente, e então some, e então aparece novamente, aparecendo e sumindo. Fica, ele implora, mas continua a piscar incerto, até desaparecer por completo. Ele fecha a cara quando desaparece.

"O que foi?" ela pergunta, vendo a expressão dele. Ele balança o rosto e sorri novamente.

"Nada. Nada mesmo. É sábado e eu gostaria que continuasse da forma que começou."

Lily ergue as sobrancelhas curiosamente, e ele explica. "_Muito_ satisfatoriamente, para atenuar tudo." Ele a beija. "Hora de levantar. Precisamos nos aprontar." ele declara, se levantando e pegando suas roupas.

"Mas por quê? Ainda está cedo." ela diz, esticando os braços e se espreguiçando na cama, confortavelmente. Os lençóis viram perfeitamente no corpo dela. Ele estuda o efeito, não ficando impassível.

"Bem, dez minutos a mais não vão doer." Ele engatinha de volta para a cama, apoiando metade do corpo encima dela. Ele beija o ombro dela e enlaça seus dedos. Ela utiliza sua mão livre para mexer no cabelo dele.

James imagina que é assim que o resto da vida deveria ser. _Seria_, se a guerra terminasse. Mesmo que não termine, contanto que ele ainda a tenha, ele sempre vai ser capaz de agarrar momentos como esse. Ele quer isso todas as manhãs. Essa pureza, essa felicidade, essa simplicidade.

Ele quer perguntar para ela se eles poderiam fazer isso todos os dias, mas ele não pergunta. Ele sabe que, em algumas manhãs, eles estarão muito cansados, ou muito apressados, ambos tendo que ir para a aula nos dias de semana, e trabalhar depois. Esse foco lento é um agrado. Uma indulgência. Algo para ser apreciado quando estiver acontecendo, e para ser lembrado carinhosamente quando não estiver.

X

James a deixa meia hora depois, e volta para o quarto dele para tomar banho e mudar de roupa para o dia de hoje. Com ele tendo saído, ela não sente pouca vontade de ficar deitada preguiçosamente na cama por mais tempo, então se levanta e também se apronta. Ela se sente levemente envergonhada de seu vestiário escasso. Ela não tem nada que ache adequado vestir em um jogo de Quadribol. Ela só tem os uniformes da escola que estão, por razões óbvias, completamente fora de questão, e o vestido formal que Sirius deu para ela, que combinaria menos ainda com uma partida de Quadribol, e sua triste coleção de roupas trouxas. Não somente isso, mas ela vai ter que tirar o brasão de Hogwarts da capa dela, já que é a única que ela possui.

Ela não tem escolha, exceto vestir aquelas coisas trouxas que estão caindo aos pedaços, e manter sua capa fechada o tempo todo. É uma época perigosa para mostrar qualquer 'trouxidade'. A roupa bruxa dos homens (do ponto de vista dos trouxas) não alterou desde a era Vitoriana. Sirius parece ser um pouco rebelde, experimentando roupas trouxas mais modernas, mas não ousa vestir nada feito depois de 1920.

Ela sabe que James tem uma calça de zíper, em vez de botões, mas algo tão pequeno e imperceptível não vai contrastar como trouxa, mas a maior parte das coisas dela, sim. Ela tem algumas saias modestas, e algumas blusas de colarinho que ela veste embaixo da capa nos passeios para Hogsmeade ou para outros lugares bruxos. Será que uma saia que vai até a panturrilha seria mais apropriada do que jeans obviamente trouxos?

Melhor prevenir do que remediar, ela pensa, pegando um par de meia calça bem quente e vestindo. Depois de se vestir completamente, e alimentar o Jarvey, ela sai na direção dos aposentos do Rupert, esperando que (pelo menos uma vez) seu melhor amigo namorador esteja sozinho.

"11 de Maio de 1960." ela diz, rolando os olhos e entra no quarto dele. Quão previsível é o uso do aniversário para uma senha? É muito fácil. Quando ele disse qual era a senha, ela tentou fazê-lo mudar, mas o garoto estava obstinado.

Nostradamus se esfrega nas pernas dela, e ela se abaixa para acariciá-lo. O gato olha o Jarvey no ombro dela com um toque de desaprovação real.

"Ele tem companhia?" ela pergunta, baixinho.

O felino familiar mia como resposta.

"Droga." ela diz. "Você poderia buscá-lo para mim?"

O rabo dele se movimenta e ele olha a Lily por um longo momento, antes de se virar e caminhar preguiçosamente de volta ao quarto. Ela se vira, encarando a parede para esperar, caso ele não esteja vestido.

"O que..." ele murmura infeliz. "Qual é o - Lily?"

"É seguro eu me virar?" ela pergunta.

Tem um som leve de panos mexendo, antes que ele diga, "Claro." Ela se vira para encará-lo e ele pergunta. "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A fatiga está sendo substituída rapidamente por preocupação.

"Não, não. Desculpa eu estar te incomodando desse jeito, mas eu queria saber se você poderia me fazer um enorme favor, e cuidar do Jarvey hoje."

Roo, embora esteja vestindo um capacho enrolado em sua cintura, não aparenta estar envergonhado, não até esse momento.

"Desculpa, Lils. Você sabe que eu faria isso caso pudesse, mas eu tenho planos para essa tarde que não posso deixar de ir."

Lily pode dizer, pela expressão culpada dele, que ele está sendo completamente sincero. "Não, tudo bem." ela o assegura. "O que você está fazendo?" ela pergunta, e então se xinga silenciosamente. Se ela perguntar o que ele está fazendo, ele vai perguntar para ela. Ela supõe que _pode_ contar a verdade, ele não iria julgá-la de jeito nenhum, mas ele gostaria de ir também.

Ele aparenta estar desconfortável, enquanto procura palavras. "Bem, na verdade, eu… é… Sabe, os caras e eu… Quer dizer… É um tipo de..."

"Você não tem que me dizer." ela diz, aliviada que ele aparenta estar tão relutante em revelar seus planos. Então a suspeita aparece. "Não é nada perigoso, é? Você não está fugindo para um treino não supervisionado de Quadribol, está?"

"Não, não é treino de Quadribol, eu juro."

"Certo então." ela diz, se sentindo melhor. Ela só tem que encontrar o Hagrid, e no pior cenário possível, ela vai levar o Jarvey junto. Embora ela não queira pensar nos apuros que a pequena criatura parecida com um furão possa entra, em público. Ele sempre está tentando fugir… e se ela o perder?

"Desculpa." ele se desculpa novamente.

"Não, está tudo bem, só pensei em perguntar. Desculpa por me intrometer assim." É a vez dela de ficar envergonhada. Roo se vira para olhar na direção que a Lily olhou, incoscientemente, antes de se virar de volta para ela e balançar os ombros, balançando a mão indiferentemente na direção do quarto.

"Não se preocupe." ele diz, com confiança, e dá um beijo na bochecha dela de um jeito _quase_ que condescendente.

Levada pela curiosidade de aluna, ela sussurra, "Quem é?" Ela se sente estúpida por estar sorrindo como uma fofoqueira ignorante, mas não consegue impedir.

"Hyacinth…" ele pára, tendo obviamente esquecido o sobrenome da garota. As sobrancelhas dele se unem, e ele arranha a cabeça. "Maldição, eu sei isso. É..."

"Não se force muito."

"Saco." ele diz, desistindo. "Oh, bem." Ele estica o braço, para acariciar o Jarvey. "Desculpa, amigo." Ele mordisca os dedos dele em resposta. Roo olha para ela. "Acho que isso significa que eu estou perdoado, certo?"

Lily sorri. "Essa é a melhor tradução." ela diz, se virando para sair pela porta. "Te vejo mais tarde."

Ela pega uma passagem secreta até o andar do James, esperando um tempo, para que duas Corvinais desapareçam, antes de andar para o outro lado do corredor e entrar na sala de aula.

"James?"

A resposta dele ecoa do banheiro. "Estou quase pronto. Desculpa, Sirius espelhou, senão eu já estaria pronto."

Ele que está com pressa, não ela, Lily pensa. Ela caminha sem rumo no quarto dele, levantando a tampa do baú que contem seus doces, considerando pegar um, decidindo contra isso, e o fecha novamente. O que ela realmente quer é melancia, que não é algo que James mantém guardado em baús. Não está nem mesmo na época de melancia.

Ela passa pela porta do banheiro, que está completamente aberta e vê James se barbeando na frente do espelho. A visão a deixa mais eufórica do que o razoável. Ela nunca tinha visto ele fazer a barba antes. Ela sabe que ele faz, e percebe quando ele fica um ou dois dias sem fazer, mas ela nunca o viu fazer. Vestindo somente suas calças, descalço, com o rosto coberto com creme e utilizando uma gilete, ele aparenta ser completamente normal. Até mesmo trouxa. Não tem nada mais típico ou caseiro no mundo. É desse jeito que a vida deles poderia ser, ela pensa, sorrindo enquanto o observa.

Sem nenhum esforço consciente, ela entra no banheiro e o abraça por trás. As costas dele estão quentes na bochecha dela. Quando ele sorri dela amavelmente, a voz dele reverbera no ouvido dela. Ela solta com um suspiro contente e caminha de volta para o quarto, para esperar.

Quando James aparece, alguns minutos depois, nada mudou exceto o rosto dele, que está suave e completamente sem creme branco. Ele está sorrindo conscientemente para ela.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, brincando.

"Oh, nada." ele responde, ainda sorrindo enquanto ele avança. Quando ele está a meio passo de distância, ele pára. Ela não percebe qual expressão que ele está fazendo porque ela está distraída pelas cicatrizes no abdômen dele. Ela já as viu tantas vezes, que deveria estar acostumada, mas estando parada aqui no quarto dele, parece que está vendo as cicatrizes de novo pela primeira vez. Ele acabou de sair do banheiro, esperando que ela coloque ataduras nele.

Assim como ela fez naquele diz, ela estica o braço e traça as cicatrizes delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos. Os músculos dele se tencionam. O peso das mãos dele caem nos ombros dela. As cicatrizes estão mais desbotadas agora, com uma coloração rosa claro.

"Lily."

"Hmm?" ela olha para ele, indagando.

"Nós também já estivemos aqui." ele diz baixinho, curiosamente, hesitantemente. Fica levemente embaraçado. Ela sabe que ele se sente incômodo de talvez ter desejado ela, antes dela o desejar. Ele sempre teve medo de ser aquele professor nojento que ele imagina ser, de vez em quando.

Ela olha para baixo de novo, incapaz de continuar a olhar naqueles olhos sondadores.

"Eu estava nervosa." ela admite, relutantemente.

"Você se afastou de mim."

"Eu achei..." Ela suspira, não querendo divulgar mais nenhum segredo vergonhoso, além daqueles que ela já revelou, mas sabendo que essa é uma verdade que ele vai insistir em obter. "Eu estava envergonhada, eu achei que você conseguia ver o que eu queria, então eu fugi."

Ele aperta mais os ombros dela.

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa." Ele ir um pouco nervoso. "Exceto que eu achei que você saiu correndo para o Hagrid, e contar que pervertido que eu era, e então eu seria partido no meio de verdade."

"_Não_." ela fala, acariciando as mãos dela confortavelmente no torso dele. Ela não gosta quando ele se imagina como se tivesse tirado proveito dela. "_Você sabe que isso não é verdade._"

Parece que eles se alternam, sobre ficarem preocupados com seu estranho relacionamento. As vezes, Lily se preocupa com o que os outros iriam pensar, e James diz que ela está sendo boba, e outras vezes, James se preocupa com 'responsabilidades' e Lily tem que conversar com ele.

"Eu não vou me afastar agora." ela convida.

Ele sorri um sorriso dolorido, e encosta sua testa na dela por um longo momento, antes de se afastar. Os olhos dele deixam os dela ocasionalmente para olhar para os lábios dela. Então lentamente, nervosamente, ele se abaixa para levar sua boca a dela, exatamente como teria feito meses atrás, no que deveria ter sido o primeiro beijo deles.

As mãos dele são tão suaves e hesitantes quanto os lábios dele, enquanto elas se movem dos ombros dela para o pescoço dela, para manter a cabeça dela no lugar. É um momento tão frágil…

Uma batida amplificada magicamente acaba com tudo. "Professor?" alguém chama da sala de aula. Os dois congelam, com os lábios ainda se tocando, mas sem se mover, os olhos deles, que se arregalaram, estão encarando um para o outro, no melhor ângulo possível. A única coisa que pode ser ouvida é a respiração em pânico deles. Um instante se passa nesse momento embaraçoso da vida, onde ambos têm medo de reagir, porque seria admitir que o que eles estavam fazendo era errado. Ele aparenta estar magoado, indeciso, infeliz, e ela não suporta isso.

Tem outra batida na porta, e James começa a respirar mais rapidamente, mas nenhum dos dois olha para longe. Achando que a situação já passou do ponto de poder ser salva, ela faz uma tentativa.

Ela retoma os lábios dele por um curto instante, de tal forma que quando se soltam faz um som de sucção. "_Faça-os ir embora._" ela sussurra. Pegando a deixa dela, ele concorda e caminha até o escritório, vestindo uma capa para cobrir seu peito nu.

Lily só pode ouvir, enquanto James abre a porta do escritório para seu visitante. As vozes estão abafadas, mas ela faz o melhor possível para ouvir.

"Sim?"

"Bom dia, Professor. Eu… eu não te acordei, não é?" Fica claro pela voz da garota que ela evidentemente acha que acordou.

"Não, não. O que você precisa?"

"Desculpa, eu sei que não está no horário de atendimento, mas eu tenho uma pergunta sobre o que você falou outro dia, sobre "_atacar defensivamente_". É que eu não tive a oportunidade de te perguntar antes, já que você saiu e Professor Black te substituiu, e a redação tem que ser entregue na segunda, e eu não queria deixar para cima da hora."

James leva um instante, antes de responder. "Essa… não é a melhor hora." ele diz, relutantemente. Ela sabe que ele odeia recusar ajuda a um aluno que precisa de ajuda, simplesmente por causa… bem… por causa dela.

"Se você prometer me devolver até segunda, você pode pegar esse livro emprestado, tem um capítulo inteiro nesse assunto. Se você quiser, eu estarei aqui de tarde, de meio dia as quatro."

"Domingo?" ela pergunta, incerta. Para qualquer Corvinal, o dia anterior ao prazo é próximo demais para ser confortável. A garota se sente como se as 9 da manhã de sábado já é forçar o suficiente.

"Se você estiver realmente preocupada com isso, depois de amanhã, nós podemos discutir uma extensão. Aqui." Lily imagina que James esteja entregando o livro mencionado.

"Obrigada, senhor."

Depois que ele fecha a porta do escritório, ele não se move. Ele fica parado ali, sem dúvida refletindo na sua decisão…

Lily finalmente exala, e quando tenta respirar novamente, ela descobre que não consegue. Ela começa a puxar o colarinho, desabotoando a camisa freneticamente, enquanto caminha pelo quarto para abrir as janelas. O ar gélido assaltam seu rosto, deixando suas bochechas rosadas e se forçando pelos pulmões dela.

"Oh, Deus." ela respira. "Eu falei para ele fazer com que ela fosse embora."

Quando a porta do quarto reabre, ela gira para encará-lo. "Vista-se e traga-a de volta. Eu vou embora. Você… você não deveria ter feito aquilo. É culpa minha. Desculpa, James, me desculpa!" Ela não percebe o quanto que ficou histérica. Ela está jogando capas nos braços dele e tentando empurrá-lo para longe.

"O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? O que você está fazendo?"

"Por favor. Você tem que ir. Você não pode perder tempo comigo, quando… quando..."

"Lily, amor, acalme-se." Ele pega o monte de capas e joga para o lado, para que seus braços estejam livres para abraçá-la; melhor, prendê-la. Ele fala suavemente no cabelo dela, com sons baixos para acalmá-la, como ele faria com qualquer criatura arisca. "Eu estava perfeitamente dentro dos meus direitos em pedir para ela voltar mais tarde. Não estava dentro do horário de atendimento, qualquer professor teria feito a mesma coisa."

Isso é um pequeno conforto, e o bloqueio na garganta dela, que sinalizava a possibilidade de lágrimas, diminui. Mas só porque ele poderia ter recusado ajudar, será que ele teria feito isso, caso ela não estivesse aqui? Ela dúvida. Se não fosse pela presença dela, ele teria ajudado a garota alegremente, estando dentro do horário de atendimento ou não. É isso que ela admirou tanto nele no início, a vontade absoluta de ajudar os alunos. Agora, é culpa dela que ele não é mais aquele homem. O bloqueio retorna.

"Eu te arruinei." ela fala, abafado.

X

_Foi exatamente isso que o Moody disse_. Será que eles estão certos? Será que a Lily - não, não a Lily - o amor dele pela Lily está arruinando a performance profissional dele? Será que ele se importa com isso? Sim, ele se importa, mas ele percebe que não o suficiente. Ele já fez a escolha dele. Lily vem antes do Moody. Lily vem antes de ajuda extra. Mesmo assim, falar isso só a deixaria mais chateada ainda. Ele sabe que nos olhos dela, a maior tragédia do mundo seria que ele desistisse de ajudar os outros para ajudá-la. Ela vê a necessidade dos outros sendo muito importantes, e as dela mesma, muito insignificantes.

"Desculpa, mas você não pode reivindicar esse privilégio. O Quadribol me arruinou muito antes de você." ele brinca. Embora seja a completa verdade. "Coração, mesmo se nós dois nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado, os Wasps ainda estariam jogando contra os Harpies, e eu ainda estaria indo assistir o jogo. Na verdade, se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria preso na Ala Hospitalar me recuperando, e nem mesmo estaria aqui para atender a porta. Eu tranqüilizei a menina. É só um dia. Eu ainda sou o professor que você conhece e ama..."

…

Uau. Pronto. Ele acabou de fazer aquilo. Ele cruzou a linha que nenhum dos dois havia realmente cruzado antes.

James acabou de colocar o elefante no quarto. De uma forma indiscreta. Ela estava tremendo antes, mas agora ela está completamente estática. Ele estava tentando alegrá-la, e ele acabou de dizer a coisa mais brusca e indesejável. Ele usou as palavras 'amor' e 'professor' na mesma frase. Algo que eles haviam, até hoje, trabalhado tanto para evitar.

Eles sempre souberam o que eram, mas eles tinham tentado cuidadosamente segmentar suas vidas, de tal forma que essa coisa particular nunca acontecesse. Os limites haviam sido ultrapassados antes, como no dia anterior, quando ela o curou na frente da turma. Mas a mente dele facilmente compartimentalizou somente eles dois, os separando do resto.

É claro, sempre existem aqueles momentos terrivelmente complicados, como quando um aluno bate na porta no momento inoportuno, mas eles sempre foram capazes de passar por esses momentos com a ajuda do outro.

Ele entrou em pânico nessa manhã, e ela o consolou. E agora, na tentativa de aliviar uma insegurança, ele acabou de jogar outra, que eles mal conseguem manter escondida, para todos verem. Ele acabou de fazer uma bagunça completa agora.

Mas será que ele fez mesmo? Ela ainda não respondeu… o que poderia potencialmente ser uma coisa muito ruim.

Não tem porque não encarar isso. Ambos sabem disso, e falar em voz alta somente os forçaria a aceitar isso, certo?

Ela se afasta, sem olhar para ele. _'Mal sinal, mal sinal, mal sinal!'_ a mente dele grita. Ele não se importa; ele não vai deixar com que isso mude nada.

Quando ela finalmente fala, a voz dela está quebrada, porem esperançosa. "Isso é uma promessa?"

Leva um instante para ele repetir na mente dele, o que ele disse pela última vez, para entender a pergunta. O rosto dele se ilumina com um sorriso aliviado. _Sim_. Ela não disse isso de verdade, mas praticamente disse. Ele a abraça bem apertado e dá beijos frenéticos em todo o rosto dela.

"Sim." ele repete, intercalando com o ocasional "sempre" e "seu."

Eles estão muito distantes de serem capazes de mencionar isso novamente, e provavelmente jamais estarão bem o suficiente para contar piadas sobre o assunto, mas eles atingiram um novo ponto de aceitação, de entendimento. O que eles estão fazendo pode ser terrivelmente ruim, mas isso não importa, e agora os dois sabem disso.

X

Lily decide que seus próprios pecados e culpa não são importantes, quando comparados com o todo o quadro. Contanto que ele nunca abandone o trabalho dele por ela, contanto que as pessoas não sofram por causa do relacionamento dele, então ela pode agüentar. Ela pode se amaldiçoar. Ela não pode amaldiçoar os outros…

"Você vai ajudá-la amanhã?" ela pergunta. James ainda é um alvoroço de beijos nela.

"_Sim_." ele sussurra apressadamente, enquanto move o beijo para a próxima localização.

"E você não vai tardar comigo quando o Moody precisar de você?"

"_Sim_." ele responde de novo, segurando os braços dela e colocando-os em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto continua a beijá-la.

"E você ainda vai ser o auror, o professor, o homem com o qual eu me apaixonei?"

"_**Sim**_." Soa mais como um rosnado vitorioso do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela não tem tempo para pensar sobre isso, enquanto a força de atingir a parede atrás dela, faz com que ela perca a respiração.

Eles precisam disso. Desse resseguro físico. Dessa afirmação. A vulnerabilidade de ter exposto algumas das suas principais preocupações, agora é um incentivo para se unirem, para se confortarem com a única outra pessoa no mundo que realmente entende isso. Nesse momento eles estão unidos, em mente, se não em corpo. Ainda.

***

Eles ficam desse jeito por um longo tempo, ainda parados próximo a janela. Ambos parecem estar relutantes de desgrudar do outro. Eles querem permanecer unidos, como se fossem perder algo importante, caso se soltassem, perdessem contato. É como o início da maior parte dos relacionamentos, a necessidade constante de tocar, o contato constante de algum jeito. Ela e James pularam essa fase. Eles tiveram um dia apenas, antes da mãe do James ser assassinada, o que colocou uma barreira entre eles, da qual eles se recuperaram lentamente. Eles nunca foram o casal que precisa tocar o outro o tempo todo, mas eles precisam disso agora. James ajuda Lily a vestir a meia calça (a única peça que foi retirada) antes de terminar de se vestir.

Ele veste a camisa do Wasps, que ela geralmente veste como camisola quando passa a noite no quarto dele. Ela passou a pensar nisso como pijama, e vê-lo vestindo isso é bem engraçado na mente dela.

O sorriso dele, quando ele veste a camisa, e segura a mão dela mais uma vez, é tão incandescente, que ela não consegue deixar de sorrir como uma boba, com frios na barriga que não aconteceram desde quando ficaram juntos. '_É sobre isso que todas as garotas falam._' Lily pensa. Paixão. Exceto que geralmente vem _antes_ do amor, se é que o amor vem. Como eles fazem tudo ao contrário.

"Eu vou te levar em um encontro, Lily Evans." James diz, decisivamente.

"Encontro?"

"Sim. Nós dois nunca saímos, só nós dois. Você não quer?"

Lily sorri, e por algum motivo, cora enquanto concorda.

"Aonde você quer ir?" ele pergunta.

"É o seu dia, lembra-se? Recuperação. Nós vamos aonde você quiser..."

.

Lily realmente não deveria estar surpresa em se ver em frente ao Museu Nacional de Quadribol, em Londres. '_Isso é tão típico do James,_' ela pensa. Com certeza que ela poderia ter pensado em coisas mais românticas para fazer para o primeiro encontro deles, mas ela admite que não consegue pensar em nada que seja mais apropriado. Mesmo que a Lily jamais tivesse escolhido essa localização, o fato que James está se divertindo, já é o suficiente para deixar a Lily feliz.

Eles caminham pelo museu de mãos dadas, sendo os únicos dois visitantes do local. Ele mostra os a tapeçaria famosa, todas as bolas antigas que eles costumam utilizar, incluindo um Pomorim empalhado -- o pássaro dourado (caçado até a quase extinção) que foi o precursor do pomo de verdade que é utilizado hoje em dia -- e uma enorme quantidade de vassouras, incluindo algumas da Idade Média.

"Eles não estavam muito preocupados com o conforto naquela época." James diz, estremecendo. "Não tinham Feitiços Amortecedores."

Eles vêem o diário de Gertie Keddles, e retratos de vários jogadores famosos de Quadribol, com os quais o James conversa alegremente. Eles passam tanto tempo na loja de souvenirs, quanto passaram no próprio museu. James começa a juntar uma coleção de coisas que ele quer comprar, um caderno vazio, designado para planejar estratégias, enfeitiçado de tal forma que as formações se movem aonde são indicadas, um manual de estratégias, que inclui fotos para que se possa ver exatamente como que os movimentos são feitos, um novo kit de manutenção de vassouras, uma nova camisa…

"James, o que você está fazendo com um pulôver dos Harpies?" ela pergunta, suspeita.

"Eu não te disse para você não se preocupar com o que vestir?"

"Sim, mas eu achei que era porque isso não importava, não que você planejava me vestir mais tarde."

"Vamos, você não pode ir a um jogo de Quadribol sem estar vestindo as cores do time para o qual você torce." Ele está tão exuberante que ela sabe que é fútil argumentar. Secretamente, ela não quer. Depois de duas horas lendo e conversando sobre jogos e jogadores, ela está no espírito das coisas, e quer ver isso em ação. O entusiasmo do James é contagioso.

Depois que ele pagou tudo, e Lily está vestindo sua nova roupa, ele olha para o relógio. Percebendo a hora, ele coloca a mão na capa e pega o espelho.

"Sirius." ele chama. Ele coloca a sacola de coisas novas no braço que segura o espelho, para que a sua outra mão esteja livre para segurar a mão da Lily; aquela necessidade do toque ainda está presente. Ela aperta a mão dele, sorrindo, e se inclina para o lado dele.

"Pontas! Aonde você está? Você está muito para trás!" Pelo espelho, Lily consegue ouvir as altas vozes ruidosas no fundo. Com certeza ele está em algum lugar lotado.

"Quanto atrás?"

"Vários."

"Vários o quê?" Lily pergunta.

"Copos." James explica com um sorriso. "Eu tenho que alcançá-los."

"Muito difícil, meu amigo, nós estamos indo para o campo em quinze minutos."

"Sirius?"

"Sim, Cariad?"

"Quanto que você está bêbado?"

"Ainda sóbrio, pequenina, ainda sóbrio. O que não pode ser dito pelo Moony e Rabicho, posso te garantir. Não se preocupe. Eu coloquei um feitiço de segurança nas varinhas deles." Ele vira o espelho para mostra os rostos dos amigos. Remus está com um braço em volta do ombro do Peter, e estão cantando uma música que Lily não reconhece. Eles não são os únicos. Todo o bar parece estar lotado com fãs entusiasmados de Quadribol, parando para um copo antes do jogo, ou quatro. Então a vista volta ao lindo rosto do Sirius. "Estão vindo?"

"Agora mesmo!" James diz, e coloca o espelho de volta no bolso.

.

Eles vão de Pó de Flú do Museu de Quadribol para a Taberna Yorkshire Moor, que só continua funcionado para os fregueses de antes e depois das partidas. Assim como viram no espelho, o lugar está completamente lotado (só com fãs do Wasps). Quando James finalmente encontra os outros, no outro lado do aposento, eles têm que lutar e se apertar pela multidão pelo caminho todo. Ele segura a mão dela bem apertado, enquanto a puxa; ela é beliscada e espetada diversas vezes no caminho. Ela faz o melhor possível para ignorá-los.

"Harpy!" um homem grita, apontando para a Lily. Várias pessoas se viram e também apontam para ela, e gritam, "Harpy! Harpy! Harpy!" acompanhado de vaias e assobios.

"Isso não é muito legal." ela faz uma cara feia.

"Venha." James diz, a arrastando pelo restante do caminho.

"Nós ouvimos vocês chegarem." Sirius diz, sorrindo, com o olhar permanecendo nas cores da Lily. "Vocês fizeram uma entrada e tanto."

"Obrigada." ela diz rigidamente. Não tem espaço na pequena mesa, então ela se senta no joelho do Remus.

"Esse é meu?" James pergunta, apontando para um copo intocado.

"Sim, senhor." Peter responde. "15 segundos. Comece!"

Sem perder nenhum segundo, James pega o copo e começa a beber. Ele termina em 8 segundos.

"Fácil." ele se vangloria.

"Sim, o primeiro é sempre o mais fácil." Peter diz, nada impressionado.

"Temos tempo para mais um, o que acham?" James pergunta.

"Considerando o tempo que leva para passar pela multidão para chegar ao bar, e conseguir que o barman coloque a sua bebida, não." Sirius responde, friamente.

Bem, qual o bom de se chamar a atenção se não se consegue se beneficiar com isso, certo? Lily decide em um segundo. Ela se levanta do joelho do James, se vira para o bar e grita (na verdade, canta), "Harpy! Passando!"

É surpreendentemente eficiente, mais do que ela achou que seria. Eles riem da indiferença evidente dela, do desgosto deles com o time dela, e abrem espaço. Ela tem o caminho livre até o bar. O barman também não lhe dá nenhum problema. Mesmo que ele não tenha ouvido a aproximação teatral, ser a única mulher, uma ruiva impossível de não perceber, teria trazido a atenção dele imediatamente até ela.

Um minuto depois de sair da mesa, ela já está de volta, com quatro copos flutuando perfeitamente atrás dela, que encontram os seus donos sem derramar nenhuma gota no chão.

"Afinal, as mulheres realmente tem os seus usos." Sirius diz. Ela poderia ter fingido estar ofendida com isso, caso ele não tivesse se inclinado pela mesa para beijar a bochecha dela.

"Você não vai beber?" Remus pergunta.

"Alguém tem que ficar sóbrio para cuidar de vocês. Não fiquem tão ruim que eu tenha que confiscar suas varinhas." ela fala.

"Boa garota."

"A você." Remus diz, no ombro dela. Ele ergue seu copo em saudação a ela. Os outros três homens o copiam, antes de beber tudo o mais rápido o possível. Todos abaixam os copos na mesa ao mesmo tempo, e a sincronização deles é um pequeno exemplo de como eles são próximos.

Na entrada do estádio, tem pequenas barracas, que possuem mercadorias de cada time. Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol tem uma barraca, como fazem em todas as partidas, para vender aparelhos de Quadribol e até mesmo as mais recentes vassouras, enquanto outras barracas vendem coisas imparciais como programas, assentos acolchoados enfeitiçados aquecidos, e omniculares.

"James, o que são omniculares?"

"Você já vai descobrir." ele fala para ela.

"Não, eu não vou."

"É o meu dia, lembra-se? Além do mais, eles são muito úteis. Muito mais do que para uma partida de Quadribol, sabia."

"Você tem?"

"Claro. Eu nunca vou trabalhar sem levar o meu. São excelentes se você precisar fazer vigília."

"Oh."

"Caras, vocês vão na frente e achem nossos assentos."

"Não sem uma bebida antes." Peter comenta, com um sorriso. "Não se esqueça que você ainda está atrás."

"Então, para começar, pega três para mim." ele responde, aceitando o desafio com um sorriso.

"Você não vai ficar completamente bêbado, não é?" ela pergunta. É o dia dele, ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas ele não é conhecido por lidar muito bem com álcool, nem por se comportar bem quando está bêbado.

"Se eu ficar muito fora de controle, você sempre pode utilizar aquele seu feitiço para me deixar sóbrio."

Isso não responde a pergunta dela…

Ele acabou de guardar o ouro dele, depois de ter pago pelo omnicular, quando grita, surpreso, "Uma nova Oakshaft!? Eu quero uma." ele diz, com certeza. Lily imediatamente é arrastada na direção das vassouras.

X

"Certo, caras! Eles estão ali, consegue ver as pistas de aterrissagem?"

"Sim, capitão!" Roo responde sarcasticamente, para Colum Davies.

"Comecem a descer!"

Muitos bruxos e bruxas escolhem voar até o estádio, em vez de aparatar. O time de Quadribol da Grifinória do 7º ano estão entre eles, já que alguns não fizeram (ou passaram) o teste de aparição. Eles saíram nessa manhã, com a vassoura, pela janela. Roo também tem seus segredos. Ele sabe que a Lily jamais aprovaria que eles saíssem sem supervisão do castelo, mas Lily é a menor das preocupações dele. Se um Professor descobrisse isso, eles poderiam ser expulsos. Ele sabe que não é seguro e que é uma coisa muito idiota, mas ele faz mesmo assim. Primeiro porque ele não deixaria os outros irem sozinhos, e segundo, que ele realmente quer ver essa partida. Não é a primeira vez que eles fogem para assistir um jogo. Eles fazem isso desde o quinto ano, quando se juntaram ao time de Quadribol da Grifinória, liderados pelos alunos do sétimo ano. Agora eles estão no sétimo ano, mas eles não continuam com a tradição de trazer os membros mais novos do time. Hoje em dia é muito perigoso. Eles com certeza são irresponsáveis em vir, mas eles não vão ser tão irresponsáveis ao ponto de liderar alunos mais novos para o mesmo perigo.

Mas eles não acham que vai ter perigo algum. Os ataques basicamente são dirigidos a trouxas e nascidos trouxa. Eles já atacaram eventos de esportes trouxas, mas não os eventos bruxos. O único perigo que eles têm, é de serem pegos, mas que professor estaria em uma partida de Quadribol, numa época dessas?

Eles aterrissam na área designada e entregam suas vassouras, pegando um número. A entrada não está tão lotada como esteve no passado. Geralmente tem duas vezes mais pessoas do que isso. Rupert assume que os bruxos e bruxas estão mais relutantes em sair de casa. Só restam os fãs de verdade.

Eles estão caminhando junto com o restante da multidão, na direção da entrada do estádio, e param para observar as mercadorias. "Ooh, olha! Uma coleção dos melhores momentos dos Wasps." Angleton diz, segurando um livro que tem fotos, que repetem sem parar, defesas fantásticas, capturas fenomenais do pomo, hábil passagem de goles, e as surras de balaços mais brutais. Todos os três garotos ficam em volta da barraca, enquanto outros entusiastas gritam por outros tipos de parafernálias de Quadribol.

"Um programa assinado por todo o time! Oh, por favor, pai!"

"Uma nova Oakshaft!? Eu quero uma."

"O manual de estratégias do ano passado!"

Roo está folheando _Os Melhores Momentos dos Wasps_. "O que você acha, Colum, deveríamos levar um? Podemos dividir o valor por nós três..."

Mas aparentemente, Davies não o ouviu. Relutantemente, ele tira os olhos das páginas para olhar para o garoto, e repetir a pergunta. A expressão do rosto do Davies está congelada, encarando um ponto mais distante. Rupert segue o olhar dele e sente todo seu corpo ser dominado por uma tenção nervosa e temor.

_Lily_. Parada aqui, a poucos metros, de mãos dadas com o Potter, para que todo o mundo veja. Ele deveria ter imaginado.

"Você não vai comprar uma vassoura para mim, James."

"Você precisa de uma!"

"Eu nunca tive uma, e sempre me dei muito bem."

"Porque você sempre pegou as minhas emprestadas. E nós perdemos duas em Dover, podemos muito bem substituí-las pelas mais recentes. Oakshafts são firmes, e essa aqui, tem _cabo de freixo_, Lily. _Freixo_! Pensa na velocidade! Na aceleração! Não poderia ter uma vassoura mais rápida para uma fuga."

"James..." ela reclama.

"Eu me sentiria muito melhor se você tivesse uma, principalmente depois de Salzburg. Por favor, coração? Por mim?"

Todos os três garotos pararam de olhar a mercadoria para olhar boquiabertos para essa cena horrível. Roo está muito horrorizado para falar. Ele só consegue assistir, enquanto a Monitora Chefe se dobra.

"Você sabe que eu vou emprestar para o Roo para as partidas, não é?" ela diz, com a voz petulante de alguém que acabou de ser derrotado.

"Vá, Grifinória." ele diz e a beija no topo da cabeça, e vira seu rosto sorridente de volta ao vendedor, e compra duas vassouras sobre o nome de James Potter, para serem pegas depois da partida, e gira a varinha, para que uma linha de galeões saia da bolsa dele para a do empregado de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol.

"Você vai me agradecer depois." ele fala para ela, com confiança, enquanto a leva para fora da barraca. Ela aparenta estar envergonhada e direciona seu olhar para os pés. Ela murmura algo que ele não consegue ouvir, que faz com que o Potter jogue a cabeça para trás, rindo e então beije a mão que está apertando a dele. Então ele solta a mão dela, e coloca um braço nos ombros dela, a apertando ao lado dele, enquanto os dois desaparecem na multidão que está se movendo na direção da arquibancada.

Roo está com ciúmes que Potter gastou tão facilmente uma quantidade ridícula de ouro para uma vassoura que a Lily provavelmente nunca vai usar, mas contente que o primeiro pensamento dela foi em deixar ele mesmo usar. E então o terror retorna, e ele vira para olhar para seus dois colegas de casa e de time. Então o medo, de alguma forma, muda instantaneamente para autoridade nobre.

"Vocês _não_ vão falar nenhuma palavra disso para _ninguém_, entendido!"

Eles concordam em silêncio.

"Eu não quero fazer ameaças vazias, se cada um de vocês dois falar qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_, vocês podem dar adeus para suas bolas. Eu vou literalmente colocá-las nas suas bocas, e então, _evanesco_!"

Mas uma vez eles concordam, mudos.

"Prometam! Eu quero que dêem as suas palavras!" ele ordena.

"Eu prometo."

"Prometo."

"Bom." ele fala, furiosamente, embora não seja com Angleton ou Davies com quem ele esteja irritado. Poderia ter sido muito pior. Angleton raramente fala, muito menos fofoca, e Davies é tão malditamente nobre que a honra dele vai mantê-lo preso a palavra dele. A arrogância tem as suas vantagens. Com quem ele está realmente furioso é com Lily e Potter. Tão imprudentes! Merlin, eles deviam ter sido mais cuidadosos! Com certeza que eles estão usando a mesma lógica, que nenhuma pessoa sã da escola estaria presente na partida para presenciar isso. Roo pensa, com uma leve culpa aliviada, que muito facilmente poderia ter sido o oposto. Potter e Lily vendo _eles_, o que com certeza seriam más notícias para ele e seus amigos.

Eles marcham até seus assentos, e esperam a partida começar, com muito menos entusiasmo do que antes.

"Ela nunca esteve com Sirius, não é?" Davies diz.

Rupert trinca os dentes. "Não."

"Não achava mesmo."

Angleton balança a cabeça, também concordando, e eles deixam esse assunto de lado, embora o conhecimento ainda os sobrevoe, silencioso e estranho.

X

"Com certeza isso foi uma falta, sim, o Árbitro Adelino Abrantes mostrou o cartão amarelo. Murphy por mutretar!"

"Ha!" James diz, triunfante. "Pode pagando, Almofadinhas."

Lily tem a impressão que os Marotos estão passando dinheiro para lá e para cá, continuamente, enquanto o jogo continua. Ela fica impressionada que eles se lembrem de tudo, não somente das inúmeras apostas, mas também dos valores variáveis de cada uma delas. Parece que eles apostaram em cada aspecto sobre a partida, os jogadores, faltas, e a lista não tem fim.

"Atira com força!" James grita, e então ruge com frustração quando a jogada é bloqueada com sucesso. "Eu disse atira com força! Não quer dizer para jogar gentilmente para o goleiro!" ele grita.

Sirius e Peter aparentam estar igualmente irritados, e estão sussurrando coisas similares, e ela compartilha um olhar vitorioso com o Remus. Os Harpies estão vencendo, 70 a 30. Qualquer um ainda pode ganhar, mas para o James, que é um Artilheiro no coração, se importa muito pouco com quem apanha o pomo de ouro no final, e sim com quem jogou melhor.

Quando começa a chover gotas gélidas, Peter joga uma moeda, que James pega com habilidade e guarda no bolso, antes de puxar a Lily na frente dele, e envolvê-la no casaco dele, junto com ele. Ele ergue o capuz da capa dela, antes de apoiar o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, para que ela fique completamente quente e seca. Ela sorri, não se importando nenhum pouco que ele continue a gritar tão perto assim dos ouvidos dela.

O jogo já dura 3 horas, quando Sirius pula abruptamente para a linha de cadeiras da frente, e sai andando em um passo determinado.

"Sirius! Aonde você vai?"

"Tem esse cachorro que eu preciso ver com um homem. Volto logo."

Lily tenta continuar persistindo, mas a voz do comentador se sobrepõe a dela. "Ooh, Bagman é atingido por um balaço no rosto! Eu acho que o nariz está-- sim, está sangrando consideravelmente. Que azar, Ludo!" Lily se encolhe, enquanto Remus entrega uma considerável quantidade de moedas de prata ao Peter.

X

Rupert está vendo o jogo sem muito entusiasmo, olhando ocasionalmente para checar nos seus colegas de time. O que ele está checando, ele não sabe. Para procurar algum sinal de que eles não vão manter a palavra? Não, ele sabe que eles não fariam isso. Na verdade, ele suspeita que esteja procurando nos rostos deles aquelas perguntas em aberto. Perguntas que ele não seria capaz de responder, porque _ele mesmo_ não sabe. Ele só falou abertamente sobre isso rapidamente com o professor, mas foi só aquela única vez, e não foi muito informativa, só confirmou realmente as suspeitas dele.

Dessa vez, enquanto ele olha rapidamente para o Angleton, ele vê que os binóculos dele (porque ele não tem dinheiro para comprar omniculares) não estão no céu, no jogo, mas apontado para o outro lado do campo. Rupert focaliza seus próprios binóculos para onde acha que o do Angleton está apontado, e depois de alguns segundos procurando, ele os encontra. Ele está sentado atrás dela, envolvendo-a na capa dele, apoiando a cabeça dele contentemente no topo da dela. Ele nunca viu os dois sorrirem tanto faz muito tempo. Eles parecem estar em um estado de estresse constante, mas agora eles parecem estar… felizes.

Roo pigarreia alto e empurra os binóculos do Angleton para cima. "A ação está no ar." ele o lembra mal tem tempo de aparentar estar envergonhado, quando uma voz profunda da fileira de trás assusta os três.

"Estão fugindo do castelo, é?"

Os três garotos se viram tão rapidamente, que Angleton quase perde o equilíbrio e tomba para trás, mas Sirius Black o segura pelo ombro, o estabilizando.

"Pr… Professor Black." Colum cumprimenta, com a voz tensa, como a de um garoto cuja voz acabou de começar a mudar.

O homem elegante balança o rosto. "Eu não sou seu professor, não tem porque usar o título."

Davies balança a cabeça, concordando. "Senhor." É quase uma pergunta. Embora ele tecnicamente _não seja_ professor deles, eles se sentem como se estivessem em sérios apuros. Na verdade, embora esteja sorrindo, Black parece ser muito mais assustador do que a McGonagall, quando está no ápice da fúria. Os olhos prateados dele brilham intensamente, enquanto ele os encara. Rupert engole.

"Eles viram. Eles sabem." ele diz. Melhor falar a verdade desde o início. Sirius Black ama a Lily, e a perdoaria de muitas coisas. Rupert, entretanto, de alguma forma, duvida que _ele_ poderia esconder algo importante do Sirius e permanecer ileso depois. É o que ele obviamente queria saber, e mentir ou enganar só deixaria tudo pior ainda para eles.

Com essas palavras, os olhos do Black se estreitam para os outros dois, como os de uma ave de rapina. Eles se acovardam devidamente, mas são incapazes de deixar de encará-lo.

"_Não_." ele ruge perigosamente. "Eles _não sabem_. Não é, garotos?" ele os pergunta, com uma confiança maliciosa.

"Sabemos o quê?" os dois falam em coro, juntos, com os olhos ainda arregalados de medo.

"BOm. Agora voltem para o castelo."

Isso os retira do estupor aterrorizado. "O quê? Mas a partida não terminou ainda!"

Blach rosna. _Realmente_ rosna, mostrando os dentes e tudo mais. Isso os silencia novamente. "Vocês não devem ter me _ouvido_. Eu disse para _saírem_, antes que algo pior que expulsão aconteça com vocês."

"Vamos, caras." Rupert diz, relutantemente. "É melhor para todos. Se eles nos verem, todos estamos arruinados."

"Não." Sirius diz, com segurança. "Só vocês."

"Não que a gente vá fazer isso, mas nós também poderíamos contar sobre eles." Roo comenta… com o maior respeito que ele possível pelo homem de cabelos escuros na frente dele.

Sirius ri. "O que você faria? Contar para o Diretor? McGonagall?" Ele começa a rir mais alto ainda. Soa mais como um latido. "Dedurar os dois seria apenas admitir a sua própria culpa."

"Mas se eles nos dedurarem, eles também vão ser expulsos, que nem a gente." Angleton comenta.

"Ela tem permissão do Diretor para estar aqui." ele retruca, agora divertido com essa discussão.

"Dumbledore… _aprova_ isso?"

Mais uma vez o lindo homem ri. "Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele mesmo tivesse arranjado isso." Repentinamente, o sorriso some de novo. "Mas ele com certeza _não_ aprovaria a presença de _vocês_ aqui, e eu tenho certeza que vocês também não querem que _eles_ te vejam aqui. Rápido, agora. A minha generosidade está diminuindo a cada segundo que vocês passam aqui, com essas expressões de idiota."

O vento congelante, e a chuva gélida fazem que as quatro horas de viagem de volta a Hogwarts sejam muito desconfortáveis. Quando a noite chega, todos eles pegaram um resfriado, e não podem fazer absolutamente nada contra isso, já que a Ala Hospitalar não tem mais remédio há muito tempo. Eles se deitam em frente a lareira, na sala comunal do Rupert.

"Aquilo não valeu a pena." ele declara, depois de espirrar três vezes, sucessivamente.

"Não sei. Nós conseguimos aquele manual de estratégias, e vemos três horas excelentes..." Collum aspira o nariz entupido, cuidadosamente evitando o assunto óbvio.

Angleton não tem tanto tato. "Nós podemos conversar sobre isso, só entre nós?" ele pergunta.

"Não." Davies e Rupert respondem, em união.

"Esqueça que você viu alguma coisa, Archie." Davies diz, autoritariamente.

'_É o que eu venho fazendo o ano todo._' Roo pensa.

X

Três das cinco pessoas que saem da lareira do Cabeça de Javali estão desapontadas. Os Holyhead Harpies venceram, de 290 a 140. O jogo estava empatado, quando Niamh Entwistle pegou o pomo de ouro, que estava bem atrás do apanhador dos Wasps. Como um grupo, eles entram no Cabeça de Javali, onde os homens pedem bebidas e relembram de cada detalhe da partida. Enquanto Sirius está desapontado com a derrota, ainda é relaxante, agradável, ficar aqui sentado com as pessoas mais próximas a ele, discutindo um assunto tão inocente. Na verdade, nem todos estão falando. Lily não fala muito, só fica sentada ouvindo-os falar, sorrindo, enquanto Remus… Remus está encarando ela fortemente, com a testa enrugada como se estivesse tentando resolver algum problema terrível e complexo, e o rosto dela tivesse a resposta, que somente ele consegue ver.

"Mal foi uma guidonada, receber um pênalti por aquilo foi ridículo. Abrantes foi um árbitro ok, mas aquela decisão..." Sirius comenta, antes de voltar a observar o par silencioso no fim da mesa. Peter e James começam a discutir, sobre qual quantidade seria considerado 'excessivo', e ele não ouve o que o Remus sussurrou.

Lily finalmente percebe que o lobisomem está olhando para ela, e vira a cabeça de lado, como se estivesse interrogando.

"Você está bem?"

Lily aparenta estar confusa, e Sirius solta uma risada latido, com a mais recente metáfora suja, mantendo as aparências. "Eu estou bem, por quê?"

"Você parece estar… diferente."

Lily balança os ombros. "Eu me sinto bem."

"Bem? Ou somente bem o suficiente?" ele pergunta.

Lily ri. "Eu estou bem, Remus. Não se preocupe."

"Hmm." As sobrancelhas dele se unem novamente, em confusão, de volta ao quebra-cabeças dele.

A risada da Lily aparece novamente. "Você parece tão solene. Sério, eu nunca me senti melhor." Ela estica o braço sobre a mesa e aperta a mão dele. "Você se preocupa demais."

Ele consegue sorrir fracamente para ela, antes de virar a atenção para a conversa sobre Quadribol, e Sirius rapidamente faz uma piada sobre o descuido do Bagman com o balaço.

.

"Eu ainda digo que os Wasps jogaram melhor." James chega a uma conclusão ininteligível, enquanto eles saem do bar. "Tirando o apanhador, os Wasps ficaram cada vez melhores com o desenrolar do jogo. Com o tempo, os Harpies teriam cansado."

"Pontas, ninguém está discutindo com você." Peter aponta, antes de soluçar.

"E nem poderiam! Aonde está a Lily? Lily? Lililililily!"

"Eu estou bem aqui, James." ela responde do lado dele, soando como se ela estivesse se esforçando muito para ser paciente.

Ele se vira para ela, e sorri abertamente. "Eu te amo." Embora, é claro que ninguém duvida que isso seja verdade, essa declaração teria sido muito mais impressionante se não tivesse sido entregue de forma tão bêbada.

"Obrigada, querido, mas eu acho que já é hora para um feitiço de sobriedade."

"Aww… não, eu estou bem. Muito bem! Não estou, Rabicho?"

"Não poderia estar melhor!" Peter concorda.

Sirius sorri, também não desejando ficar sóbrio.

"Vocês não podem aparatar para casa, vão se partir, todos vocês."

"Exceto eu." James diz.

"Exceto você." ela concorda. É claro que ele é o único que não se partiria, porque ele não tem que aparatar para chegar em casa. Mas, mesmo assim, ele parece estar orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Eles caminham de volta ao castelo. Ele, James e Peter estão na frente, enquanto Lily e Remus ficam mais atrás, conversando baixinho entre os dois. Em um ponto, eles param de andar e encaram um ao outro.

"O que está acontecendo ali?" James pergunta para o Sirius, depois de virar para checar nela, como ele faz a cada minuto.

"Aluado sendo o Aluado." Sirius responde, então abaixa a voz ainda mais. "Se ele se sente com débito, por ela ter salvo a vida dele, eu suspeito que ele vai ficar extremamente protetor do seu pequeno filhote por um tempo. Você sabe como ele é. Na verdade, como os bruxos são."

"Salvou a vida dele?" Rabicho pergunta, assustado.

"Aparentemente, ele estava com envenenamento de prata no sangue, o que… o que poderia ter sido fatal, caso a Lily não tivesse agido para prevenir isso." James responde, soando muito mais sóbrio do que já esteve nos últimos 10 minutos.

"Então foi por isso que ele estava tão estranho na última lua cheia." Peter diz, entendendo.

"Correto, Rabicho." Sirius diz.

X

"Lily." James chama. Tanto ela quanto Remus param de conversar. "Nós estamos quase no castelo. É melhor vestir a capa da invisibilidade."

Ela pega a capa, mas o surpreende jogando em cima dos dois, deixando-os visíveis da perna para baixo. Quando estão escondidos, ela envolve o pescoço dele, e puxa o rosto dele para o dela. Surpreso, mas não insatisfeito com essa afeição repentina, ele a pressiona mais apertado. Depois de alguns segundos, ele deixa suas mão vagarem, uma liberdade que ele não teria tomado, caso estivessem visíveis. Ele ignora os comentários que os outros fazem.

Quando eles se soltam, ela tira a capa novamente. "Isso foi..." Ele pigarreia. "Obrigado. Tem algum motivo particular?"

Ela balança os ombros. "Nenhum motivo. Mas eu vou ter que te deixar por um tempo, eu vou ficar na cabana do Hagrid um pouco, para pegar o Jarvey e conversar. Eu me sinto como se não o visse mais."

"Que besteira. Você o viu na última..." O rosto dele se concentra, tentando se lembrar.

"Quinta." ela responde. "Eu costumava vê-lo todos os dias. Ele vai pensar que eu não me importo mais com ele."

"Ele não vai pensar isso."

"Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de visitá-lo."

"Na verdade." Remus intervém. "Se eu não estiver me intrometendo muito, eu também gostaria de conversar com o Hagrid. Sobre algo que ele mencionou, sobre ter encontrado umas criaturas mágicas..." Ele pára de falar, aparentando estar levemente envergonhado. Todo mundo sabe que é porque ele se considera um membro desse grupo particular.

Os lábios da Lily estreitam rapidamente. Ela está escondendo algo, seja se ela pretende ir ao Hagrid sozinha, ou simplesmente uma recriminação pelo Remus ter pensado isso, ele não sabe dizer. James aprendeu a ler as pequenas variações nas feições dela, e é muito bom em ler as emoções dela. Entretanto, os pensamentos dela continuam enganando ele.

"Certo." ela concorda. Ela se vira de volta ao James, entregando a capa para ele, e diz, "Será que você deveria levá-la então? Peter pode se transformar e você pode ir embaixo da capa. E Sirius, bem, ninguém ficaria surpreso em vê-lo entrando no meu quarto."

Isso ainda o irrita, embora ele sabe que não deveria. Não é nenhum tipo de ciúme, é somente um orgulho possessivo. Ele o empurra para longe. "Então eu te vejo daqui a pouco?"

"Aham." Ele a beija novamente, antes de se esconder com a capa e se juntar ao Sirius e Peter, que estão a alguns passos na frente, e com certeza, ouviram tudo.

"Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa, Pontas." Sirius diz, quando estão no castelo.

"O que seria isso, Almofadinhas?"

"Ontem você mencionou uma história sobre indigestão, que ia me contar mais tarde."

James sorri, e vendo que as duas pessoas que seriam mais prováveis de desaprovar isso não estão presentes, ele conta a história de ficar preso em um banheiro no ministério, com o homem desconhecido, e que fez a porta desaparecer para escapar.

"E então ele gritou, 'Você não vai escapar dessa, Blackadder! Eu ainda te pego, um dia desses!'" James acompanha isso girando a varinha, embora ele não tenha visto o homem realmente fazer isso, mas ele tem certeza que fez. É o gesto típico que acompanha esse tipo de afirmação.

Sirius e Peter riem sem parar.

"Quem quer que seja o Blackadder de verdade, eu gosto dele." Peter diz. "Com quem que nós costumávamos fazer isso na nossa época?"

"Stebbins." James responde, sentindo uma mistura estranha de prazer e culpa com a lembrança. Isso é algo do qual ele deveria sentir vergonha.

Quando Lily e Remus de unem a eles, mais tarde, ela imediatamente se senta no braço do assento dele, e começa a mexer gentilmente no cabelo dele. Ele apóia o rosto contra o peito dela, que é _muito_ mais confortável que o da cadeira, e fecha os olhos, para apreciar a sensação.

Mais tarde, ele não sabe o quanto mais tarde, ela sussurra no ouvido dele, "_Vem para a cama?_" Para enfatizar o ponto dela, ela começa a beijar o lóbulo dele.

Sim, ele vai sim.

Ele se levanta e faz uma demonstração em se esticar, que tem certeza que não engana ninguém, e diz "Bem, já está tarde. Acho que chega por hoje."

"Aham." Peter diz.

"É claro." Sirius concorda.

Remus somente pigarreia, e continua a olhar para longe.

Com a capa praticamente cobrindo tudo, ele a empurra para fora do quarto.

Eles fazem uma utilização excelente das passagens secretas, embora provavelmente tivessem chegado antes ao quarto dele, se não tivessem parado no caminho para se distrair.

***

Eles estão deitados juntos contentes, com o James passando os dedos pelo braço dela, para cima e para baixo, enquanto pensa que dia perfeito que esse foi. Lily, Quadribol, amigos; realmente não fica melhor do que isso. Algum dia, quando a guerra tiver terminado…

Ele se recrimina. Aí está de novo, a frase amaldiçoada, '_quando a guerra tiver terminado..._' Ele sabe que não pode pensar dessa forma, mas é difícil não pensar assim depois de um dia como o de hoje. Esses momentos que lhe dão o gosto de como que o mundo deveria ser. É como se ele tivesse roubado um dia inteiro de um universo diferente, um mundo diferente. Amanhã eles vão voltar a realidade. Ele suspira e olha para ela. A realidade não é tão ruim. Ele beija o rosto dela e retorna aos seus pensamentos. Eles raramente conversam sobre o futuro, exceto quando está relacionado aos trabalhos da Ordem. Quer isso seja uma aceitação silenciosa de um final cruel, ou uma precaução contra aliciar o destino, ele não sabe. Esperar que a guerra termine para começar a planejar suas vidas juntos, é tolice. Eles tem que viver agora. E eles estão. James se lembra de Dover, congelando e quase pelado naquele pequeno santuário. Foi tão deprimente e mesmo assim…

Ele aperta a mão dela, com a lembrança carinhosa do desespero deles por calor e conforto. Aqui, nas profundezas de Hogwarts eles criaram seu próprio ninho. Eles estão, nesse mesmo momento, no seu próprio lugar, escondidos do resto do mundo. Mas ele não precisa de Hogwarts para ter esse paraíso seguro. Pode ser em qualquer lugar. _Lily_ é o santuário dele, seu lugar de refúgio, sua caverna na tempestade.

Tão repentinamente que o assusta, Lily segura o coberto e se cobre com ele, se curvando em uma bola ao lado dele. Diferente das vezes anteriores, ela não se cobre por completo. A testa dela está pressionada calorosamente no lado do corpo dele, e ele pode sentir a respiração dela, com cada exalação. Ele imagina sobre o que ela quer conversar dessa vez.

"James?" ela começa, incerta.

"Sim?" ele responde pacientemente, pensando que não é provável que ele tenha se transformado em outra pessoa, no momento em que ela não possa mais vê-lo.

Passa um tempo, antes que ela fale novamente. "Você-- Isso é… Eu quero dizer… Você pensa sobre o futuro?"

Interessante. Eles estão duelando silenciosamente no mesmo assunto, mas isso não o surpreende. É natural que ela também pense sobre como a vida poderia ser.

"É claro." Ele não vai perguntar nada para tirar isso dela. Ele não vai responder com o que ele já pensou. Ele vai dificultar isso para ela, fazer com que ela quebre o silêncio, e diga realmente o que quer. Ele tem certeza que ela vai, senão ela não estaria se escondendo.

"Como que é o futuro?" ela pergunta, roubando um pouco, mas ele não consegue deixar de sorrir assim mesmo.

"Pergunta para um centauro."

"Como que é o _seu_ futuro? O que você pensa em..."

"Oh, ele muda, de um dia para o outro."

"Hoje?"

"Hoje?" James se espreguiça e suspira, colocando uma mão embaixo do cobertor para pentear o cabelo dela com seus dedos. Na verdade, parece muito que bagunça mais do que penteia. "Hoje o futuro é o fim de um dia de verão, sentado com uma boa comida feita por elfos."

"Com quem?"

"Todo mundo. Sirius, Remus, Peter, você, eu, nossos sete filhos." James espera que ela congele ao ouvir essa sugestão. Eles nunca conversaram sobre… nada, na verdade. Teve uma época que ele achou que ela pudesse estar, mas ela não estava. Mesmo assim, não o impediu de imaginar como que seriam seus filhos. A resposta dela é muito diferente do que ele esperava, que era um nervosismo e relutância em conversar sobre começar uma família.

"Você sabe que, se também quer jogar, você tem que ter seis." ela comenta.

"Oh." Ele realmente não pensou sobre isso. "Mas eu serei o técnico, claro. E o árbitro, quando eles quiserem competir."

"Ninguém seria tolo o suficiente de deixar você arbitrar quando estiverem seus próprios filhos jogando."

O fato que ela está acompanhando essa pequena fantasia estranha é intensamente agradável, em algum nível desconhecido da existência dele.

"Eu serei justo com eles."

"Sim, porque você nunca escolhe favoritos." A travessura na voz dela é contrabalanceada pelo beijo dado no estômago dele.

"Você consegue respirar aí embaixo?" ele pergunta.

"Eu estou bem." Ela está traçando pequeno desenhos com as pontas do dedo dela na cintura dele. Orgulho machista o impede de assumir que isso faz cócegas, e dar risadinhas com certeza está fora de questão. Por sorte, não dura muito, e a mão dela pára encima da barriga dele.

"Por que você perguntou? Sobre o futuro."

"Eu somente queria saber o que você pensa."

"Se importa em corresponder?"

Ela não responde a pergunta dele. "Você realmente quer sete? Com… Comigo?"

Ele ri. "Você _realmente_ é uma coisinha estranha!"

Ela chega para longe, quebrando o contato.

"Ahhh, Lily..." ele diz, não estando mais achando graça nisso. "Por que você não me diz no que você realmente está pensando?"

"Nada. Eu só… queria ter certeza que _você_ tem certeza."

James está bem perplexo. "Você pensa diferente? Você não vê nós dois dando certo?"

"Não é isso. Eu só queria saber que não estamos imaginando caminhos divergentes."

"Você estava imaginando sete crianças?" ele diz, brincando.

"Não." ela diz baixinho. "Sete não."

"Bem, sete é muita sobrecarga."

"James, por favor, não brinque com isso."

"Desculpa." Ele nem acha que foi uma brincadeira boa. "O que há de errado então? É muito cedo para falar sobre construir uma família?"

"Não." ela diz, e então se contradiz por mudar de assunto completamente. "O que você vê para esse verão? Você tem algum plano?"

Ele permite essa alteração na conversa. O futuro próximo é muito menos complicado e teórico do que o distante. "Bem, obviamente eu vou voltar a trabalhar o tempo todo com o Moody, e você vai estar em treinamento. Eu acho que vou começar procurando por um lugar. Eu devolvi o meu apartamento quando vim morar no castelo."

"Você não vai voltar para a casa dos seus pais?"

"Não, embora eu queira que você veja o lugar, antes que eu venda a casa."

"Então você vai morar em Londres?"

Somente então ele percebe que ela está sempre falando 'você' em vez de 'nós', e ele começa a entender porque ela aparenta estar tão nervosa. James percebe que algumas partes do futuro dele ele tomou por certas, como assumir que eles estariam morando juntos. Ele não consegue vê-la se contrariando a isso, já que eles já estão praticamente coabitando. Sem dúvida essa é a forma indireta dela de perguntar se é realmente isso que ele está planejando. E ela está se preocupando com algo tão simples. Em vez de ter outra conversa estranha, ele esclarece os medos dela de um jeito sutil.

"Eu realmente não me importo. Eu concordo com qualquer lugar que você queira morar."

O tato dele é recompensado com uma trilha de beijos do esterno ao umbigo. Ele morde os lábios para se impedir de falar qualquer coisa sobre pontos de parada inadequados, e força sua mente a voltar a conversa. Com a voz um pouco mais profunda, ele pergunta. "O que você _quer_, coração?"

"Você, basicamente."

_Boa resposta_, ele pensa. _Por que eu não pensei em falar isso?_ "Eu já sou seu. O que mais?"

"Isso." ela diz vagamente, acariciando a parte de baixo do abdômen dele. Agora ele já está doloroso por ela, e isso é um fato que dificilmente ela não tenha percebido.

"Combinado." Ele diz, não tendo certeza exatamente do que 'isso' seja, mas completamente despreocupado com isso. "O que mais?"

"Realisticamente, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada."

Para falar a verdade, ele também não consegue pensar em mais nada nesse ponto, com o jeito que ela está mexendo lá embaixo.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um longo tempo, mas ela nunca pára seus carinhos distraídos. Está deixando ele louco.

"_Lily_," ele implora.

***

Ela dorme pacificamente, aninhada aconchegante embaixo do braço dele. James mesmo está quase adormecendo. Ele sabe que vai adormecer no momento que ele fechar os olhos, mas por algum motivo luta para mantê-los abertos. Talvez seja porque ele sabe que, quando acordar, já vai ser amanhã. Quem gostaria do 'amanhã' depois desse 'hoje'? Quando ele não estava fazendo amor, ele estava envolvido em Quadribol, ou rindo com seus amigo… Um dia perfeito… Um dia que ele não gostaria que terminasse.

Mesmo assim, seus cílios fecham e ele cai no sono, deixando esse dia para trás.

* * *

**A/N:** Uma triste notícia para todos nós agora… A autora vai parar de escrever essa história indefinidamente. Talvez ela volte a escrever no futuro, talvez não. Todos sabemos (ou imaginamos) que toma muito tempo escrever uma história como essa, e que de vez em quando temos que focalizar a nossa atenção em outras coisas mais importantes. Infelizmente, a Kathryn está nesse ponto, e vamos ficar sem a história pelo no mínimo um longo tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado do nosso último capítulo…

:'(


	70. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Oi gente,

Desculpa pela ausência completa e a falta de notícias....

Eu fiquei muito doente. Na verdade, ainda estou. Em dois meses, já passei por quase 10 médicos, de diversas especialidades, e parece que finalmente estão chegando a um laudo.

E, infelizmente, não é muito bom...

Parece que eu tenho uma doença rara chamada Arterite de Takayasu, e no momento estou fazendo diversos exames para confirmar que seja essa doença, que por ser rara, é muito difícil de diagnosticar.

Felizmente, quanto antes começar o tratamento, melhores são as chances.

Com isso, tive que parar tudo. Repouso completo, só saio para ir ao hospital, médicos ou fazer exames.

Portanto, infelizmente, todas as minhas fics e traduções estão em hiatus indefinidamente.

Beijos,

Cris


	71. 66: Uma Vez Comensal, Sempre Comensal

AN: Oi a todos! Estou de volta!

Alguns que acompanham a minha outra fic, "Por Toda a Eternidade" já sabem disso, mas como não sei se todos que lêem esta fic leem PTE, então vou dar o aviso de novo.

Agradeço a todos pelos reviews, mensagens, etc, de melhoras! Ainda não estou bem, mas estou bem melhor. Infelizmente não descobriram ainda o que eu tenho, mas estou confiante que vão descobrir logo. Já não aguento mais ficar doente...

Então, como estou me sentindo melhor, voltei a poder dedicar tempo as fanfics! Já postei 3 capítulos recentes de PTE, e agora segue o desta fic. Esse demorou pois é enorme, realmente enorme. 75 páginas!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

A Cada Outra Meia-Noite

Capítulo 66 - Uma vez Comensal da Morte, Sempre Comensal da Morte

Lily acorda mais cedo do que gostaria, graças aos gemidos do jarvey. Mesmo não estando preocupada que James possa acordar, já que o homem consegue dormir sobre qualquer circunstância, Lily veste as mesmas roupas que vestiu ontem e sai do quarto dele com o pequenino, para se sentar na cadeira dela, para alimentá-lo. Ela suprime um bocejo, interrompendo assim o cantarolar e imagina que horas são.

"Eu acho que você vai ser bem mais gordinho do que seus irmãos, se você continuar a comer desse jeito."

Ele continua a mamar alegremente e Lily sorri sonolenta para ele, o acariciando atrás de suas orelhas pequeninas.

"Quer ficar um pouco com o tio Sirius?" ela pergunta. Se ela vai passar a manhã toda ajudando o James a colocar vários locais de desvio de feitiços, ela prefere não estar com o jarvey próximo ao perigo.

Ela encontra o Peter esparramado no sofá dela, com um dos braços para fora; e a única parte do cobertor que não está no chão, está cobrindo a parte do quadril dele. Enquanto ela caminha pela sala, ela ajeita o cobertor para cobri-lo todo. Os lábios dele se viram em um sorriso sonolento. Por um milésimo de segundo, ela pensa que o gemido baixo veio da lareira, já que ela já ouviu a lenha em chamas fazer barulhos similares, mas quando ela olha automaticamente para a fonte do barulho, ela encontra um enorme cachorro preto em frente a lareira, se contorcendo infeliz no sono.

"Snuffles…" ela sussurra piedosa, se abaixando no chão ao lado do canino convulsivo. Ela passa a mão pelo pelo do pescoço dele, massageando a pele atrás da orelha dele.

Ela gostaria de ter um bichinho. Ela vai ter que abrir mão do Jarvey logo e a Ebony, embora seja uma ave adorável, não é exatamente fofinha. É calmante, acariciá-lo desse jeito, mas não demora muito para que o Sirius acorde em um susto. Vendo Lily ao lado dele, ele se transforma de volta em homem, olhando para ela com um olhar de leve desaprovação, cruzando os braços. Lily suspira desapontada, se encostando na perna da mesa.

"Se você estiver se sentindo um pouco generoso," ela fala baixinho, "você poderia se transformar de volta e me dar mais alguns minutos com o Snuffles."

Ele a observa por um momento e, depois de olhar para o sofá para ter certeza que Peter ainda está dormindo (sem dúvida para não ter nenhuma testemunha desse ato de bondade) se transforma de volta em um cachorro e deita ao lado dela sem falar nada. Ela abraça a enorme besta pelo pescoço, antes de começar a acariciá-lo de novo.

"Eu sempre quis um cachorro," ela diz, surpreendendo a si mesma. Mas como ela foi tão longe, ela decide continuar. "Meus pais nunca nos deixaram ter um, não importando o quanto Petúnia e eu implorássemos. Hoje em dia eu entendo porque não pudemos ter um, mas..."

O rabo dele bate no chão.

"Isso faz tanto tempo..."

Bate.

"E mesmo assim, as vontades de infância nunca são esquecidas, não é mesmo? Mesmo quando são colocadas de lado..."

Bate, bate.

Ela suspira e se abaixa para beijar o topo da cabeça do cachorro, e coça as orelhas dele mais uma vez. Ele coloca a cabeça no colo dela, aparentemente esquecendo que isso é supostamente humilhante e decide somente apreciar a atenção.

"Bom garoto." ela diz, fingindo que ele é só um cachorro e não um dos seus amados mais queridos. Essa afeção sem propósito é somente isso. Sem propósito. A quanto tempo que ela passou o tempo livre com outra pessoa sem ser o James? Ela estava preocupada em estar negligenciando o Hagrid, mas e quanto ao resto? Ela descartou os amigos para passar tempo com o James? Até um certo ponto, ela tem certeza que sim, e está com vergonha de si mesma. De repente, ela quer mais tardes tomando chá com o Hagrid, mais noites de corridas de sapo de chocolate com o Roo, observar mais as estrelas na torre da astronomia com o Sirius, mais conversas longas com o Remus na Casa do Gritos. Não que ela passasse muito tempo com o Remus antes dela e do James ficarem juntos, mas mesmo assim. Depois de ontem, ela só quer abraçá-lo perto, estando mais protetora de repente.

"Se tiver qualquer coisa que você precise ou queira… bem, provavelmente você jamais ousaria me pedir, mas..."

O cachorro se mexe desconfortavelmente.

"Eu sei," ela se desculpa. "Eu só estou dizendo que a oferta é verdadeira. Sempre." Ela beija a cabeça do cachorro mais uma vez, dando um último aperto nele, e se levanta para tomar banho.

Como ela já havia deduzido, Remus foi o sortudo que ficou com a cama. Ele tem uma aparência que aquece o coração, estando deitado ali confortável no meio das cobertas, com o cabelo desarrumado. Pela primeira vez, ela resiste a vontade de passar os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Ela coloca um feitiço de silêncio no banheiro, para que a água corrente não o acorde.

Mas quando Lily sai do banheiro, o lobisomem se mexe, cheirando o ar.

"Volta a dormir." ela diz, retirando a franja da testa dele. "Desculpa ter te acordado."

Ele murmura alguma coisa incoerente e entra mais ainda nas cobertas. Olhando para o relógio, ela percebe que são apenas cinco e meia da manhã. Ela pega o jarvey da cesta e diz para ele, "É culpa sua, e você sabe disso."

"Vagabundo."

Sendo o mais silenciosa o possível, Lily aumenta o fogo da lareira e boceja de novo enquanto caminha pela sala. Abrindo o retrato ela ouve o som de um canino, um tipo de rosnado que termina com um gemido. Ela se vira e vê a cabeça do cachorro virada curiosamente para um lado. Ela bate na perna, o chamando silenciosamente e ele caminha até ela. A primeira intenção dela era ir até a cozinha tomar chá, mas já que tem o Sirius como companhia, ela propões outra idéia.

"Já que você está me acompanhando, se importa de passarmos na floresta rapidinho?"

Ele faz um barulho de cachorro que ela entende como aprovação a proposta dela, então eles caminham pela porta principal e vão na direção na floresta. Uma vez estando bem escondidos pelas árvores, ele se transforma de novo no lindo homem, ainda vestido no uniforme preto e amarelo do Winbourne Wasps. Lily manda o patrono para o Mercúrio e se senta ao lado, enquanto Sirius pega o afazer de encher a mamadeira.

Ela fica feliz em ouvir o barulho de cascos rápidos se aproximando, embora ela ouça Sirius prender a respiração rapidamente enquanto a mão dele se mexe para a varinha, antes de relaxar novamente. O alarme dele passa tão rapidamente que ninguém que não o conhecesse tão bem e estivesse o observando tão de perto, não teria reconhecido o que realmente significava. Ela não afronta o homem por mostrar qualquer conhecimento de ter percebido o pânico momentâneo dele.

Mercúrio está… lindo. Ele sempre foi, mas ele está completamente crescido, e perdeu todo seu carisma infantil. Em vez disso ele tem uma aparência majestosa, madura, poderosa e intocável. Óbvio que mesmo assim ela o toca. Ela nunca foi o tipo de pessoa de manter as mãos longe do que não foi chamada, e o relacionamento atual dela é uma prova suficiente desse lapso no caráter dela.

"Aonde você esteve, garoto?" ela pergunta, colocando o Jarvey no colo do Sirius e se levantando, para que possa olhar o unicórnio nos olhos, acariciando seu longo nariz. Ele pisa no chão, um gesto que ela não sabe interpretar bem. Sem pensar, ela se transforma em uma corça e Mercúrio e ela dão uma volta no ninho dos jarvey, mantendo Sirius em vista o tempo todo.

Ela fica surpresa não só pela mudança na aparência dele, mas por todo o ar dele. Ele está com algo a mais, uma maturidade que vem com responsabilidade crescente e consciência do mundo em volta. O silêncio forte dele é acalmante, sua confiança, confortante. Ele não está só muito maior, mas ele também parece estar mais velho. Afinal, unicórnios são criaturas eternas, inteligentes por natureza e puras pelo mesmo motivo. Meses atrás, ela que foi a pessoa a confortá-lo, e agora parece que a situação está invertida.

Um tempo depois, Sirius se aproxima, lentamente e respeitosamente. Ele pigarreia e se dirige não a Lily, mas ao Mercúrio. "Ela deve retornar agora que o Sol nasceu." As narinas do unicórnio aumentam, mas ele parece entender o pedido, e então toca ela com o nariz e sai cavalgando. Eles o observam sair. Depois que ele está fora de vista, eles retornam ao castelo, sendo que Lily não está preparada para se transformar em humana de novo.

Sirius a inspeciona de perto, e ela percebe que esta é a primeira vez que ele a viu se transformar. Ele acaricia as costas dela e sussurra, "muito menor que o Pontas."

Mesmo quando ela se transforma de volta, a mão dele permanece em volta dos ombros dela e a apertam. No meio do caminho das escadas para as grandes portas de madeira ela pára e gira no lugar, se sentando bem ali. Ele olha para ela curioso e ela só aponta para o Leste, para o sol nascente. Ele sorri calarosamente e se senta ao lado dela, segurando sua caixa prateada de cigarros. Um instante depois, uma nuvem com cheiro de mel sai de seus lábios e ela apoia o rosto nos ombros dele, para apreciar melhor o momento. Ele coloca seu braço casualmente sobre o ombro dela e começa a girar um cacho dos cabelos dela nos seus dedos. Injusto, ela pensa, sabendo que ele jamais deixaria que ela brincasse com os cabelos dele desse jeito. Mas ela não vai reclamar, o silêncio é agradável demais para ser estragado.

Quando as portas de orvalho rugem, Lily segura a varinha e Sirius aperta o ombro dela, se posicionando, conscientemente ou não, entre ela e quem quer que seja que esteja saindo. Ela sai de costas para eles, puxando as grandes maçanetas das portas, fechando-as. Lily relaxa instantaneamente e abaixa a varinha, sua segurança passando instantaneamente para o Sirius. Ela pode não gostar realmente da Professora Dippet, mas a bruxa não merece o mérito de uma varinha apontada. Ela dá um sorriso falso enquanto apóia o rosto no ombro do Sirius, pensando que ela nem mesmo precisa de uma varinha para derrotar a Professora de Estudos dos Trouxas. Lily já a viu tendo dificuldades com um simples feitiço de mudar a coloração. Ela nunca comentou isso com ninguém, ela não quer que outro aluno perca o respeito pela professora só porque ela mesma perdeu. A antipatia dela pela Dippet é quase um ato pessoal e, por mais tentador que seja, ela não vai arruinar a reputação mágica da mulher para seus próprios motivos insignificantes.

Leva um tempo para Dippet perceber que eles estão aqui, e quando isso ocorre, Sirius e ela já estão em uma posição ainda mais aconchegante.

"Oh." É tudo que ela diz, quando vê Lily abraçada com o bruxo solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra. Nem ela e nem o Sirius respondem, exceto pelo ato de olhar impacientemente para a bruxa. Lily não está fazendo nada de errado, e mesmo assim ela só está aguardando que Dippet ameace retirar pontos da casa.

Sirius ergue uma sobrancelha e pigarreia condescendentemente, como se dissesse, 'Você se importa, mulher?'

"Oh, eu… é… Bom dia."

"_Estava_ sendo." ele diz, laconicamente.

Lily engole um sorriso e segura a mão dele na dela e se levanta. "Vamos, vamos voltar para a cama." ela diz baixinho, mas sabendo que Dippet consegue ouvir. Então ela se vira para se dirigir a própria bruxa. "Bom dia, Professora."

Ela puxa o Sirius pelas portas, que ela abre magicamente e sem uma varinha… (não é que ela queira se mostrar na frente da Dippet, é claro que não) e quando as portas se fecham atrás dos dois, ela diz, "Aquela mulher tem um talento inacreditável de arruinar o meu humor."

Sirius, aparentemente nenhum pouco incomodado, ao contrário de como ele agiu, dá um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e sugere, "Chá na cozinha?"

Enquanto eles tomam bebidas quentes, Lily explica seus planos para o resto do dia. "E então Hogsmeade com Frank e Alice Longbottom. Você deveria vir." ela sugere esperançosa.

"Não, Cariad, eu acho que não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque..." Um dos sorrisos famosos e perigosos transformam o rosto dele.

"Por que o quê?"

"Porque eu não gostaria de estragar a tarde deles."

"Mas você não estragaria."

"Oh, eu estragaria sim. Ele me despreza, sabia." ele diz, com um nível de alegria e orgulho que geralmente não acompanham este tipo de afirmação.

"Você não deve se importar com a opinião dele então."

"O quê?" ele pergunta, genuinamente confuso. "Não, eu considero ele e a opinião dele muito importantes. Ele é cara brilhante e eu o respeito tremendamente."

Lily pensa sobre isso, tentando encontrar o sarcasmo nessa fala, mas não consegue encontrar. Ela só consegue ouvir a verdade. "Por quê?" ela pergunta.

"Nós vivemos no mesmo dormitório por 7 anos, Cariad. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas cujos motivos para não gostar de mim são perfeitamente justificados."

"E portanto, você gosta dele?"

"Eu não disse que _gosto_ dele, só que o respeito."

"Porque ele odeia você por ser _você_?"

"Precisamente."

Sim… ela consegue entender isso, ela pensa, enquanto coloca a xícara de volta no pires. Sirius respeitaria um homem que vê além do sangue e da reputação dele, do rosto e da história familiar, e não gosta dele por causa das ações e do seu caráter. Talvez seja porque Sirius transou com uma das ex-namoradas do Frank enquanto eles estavam na escola, ou talvez porque eles simplesmente não se davam bem. Lily tem que admitir que Sirius pode ser bem difícil. O que foi que ele disse uma vez? '_Eu não sou um homem bom, e você tem sorte que eu gosto de você._' Verdade, Sirius não é o que uma pessoa chamaria de sociável, e mesmo assim ele ganha a afeição e adoração de estranhos completos. Mas ele também não é mal e malevolente, e mesmo assim tem aqueles que pensariam isso imediatamente. Poucas pessoas conhecem o Sirius Black de verdade, e tendo feito uma impressão favorável ou não, ele as respeita por estarem o vendo de verdade.

Lily só pode admirar o Sirius por ter este tipo de atitude. Ela tende a se concentrar nas coisas negativas, não importando quem que fez ou se os julgamentos da pessoa foram justos ou injustos.

"Eu gostaria de ser um pouco mais como você." ela diz de repente.

Sirius joga a cabeça para trás e ri bem alto. "Cariad, eu acho que você é bem melhor do jeito que é." ele diz, dando um tapa nas costas dela.

X

Remus geme e se estica no conforto dessa luxúria da qual ele não está acostumado. Como uma cama do tipo da Monitora Chefe, é de se espantar que a Lily, e claro que James também, consigam sair daqui as manhãs. Ele já estava quase decidido a ficar deitado por mais meia hora quando o aroma e os sons (respectivamente comida de café da manhã e outra discussão da Lily e do Sirius) vindo pela porta o retiram da cama. Descalço e coçando a cabeça, ele caminha até a Sala Comunal. Peter parece que está se servindo de ovos e torradas, enquanto os outros dois continuam a discutir.

"Se você não está trapaceando, você não está tentando o suficiente." Sirius diz, quase que furiosamente.

"Isso não é verdade!" ela grita de volta, como se estivesse ofendida.

"Bom dia." Remus os cumprimenta, sonolento.

"Bom dia." todos os três o cumprimentam de volta. "Trouxe um pouco de café da manhã." Lily diz amigavelmente enquanto fica nas pontas dos pés para beijar a testa dele.

Ele responde o gesto de forma negligente e diz, "Obrigado." Pegando uma torrada, ele pergunta, "Então, qual o motivo do debate?"

"Sirius acha que o único jeito de vencer é trapaceando."

"Não foi isso que eu disse, sua nerdezinha. Eu só disse que se você não está disposto a trapacear, então claramente você não quer vencer tanto assim."

"E que tipo de vitória que isso seria?" ela responde. "Uma aonde você tem uma vantagem clara e injusta sobre o seu oponente."

"Fazer com que você tenha uma vantagem para assegurar uma vitória é simplesmente chamado de boa estratégia."

Lily não responde, seus lábios só ficam unidos em contemplação. Sirius continua, caminhando para se inclinar sobre ela para sussurrar. "O único motivo pelo qual você não trapaceia em jogos é porque a vitória não é atraente o suficiente. Mas pense, minha querida e pequena hipócrita, nas regras que _você_ quebrou porque você queria muito algo. _Alguém_, eu deveria dizer."

Ela pára de encarar o fogo e se vira para olhar para o Sirius. Ele somente sorri e balança os ombros, e fala com uma voz com uma confiança sedosa, "Tudo é válido..." Ele não termina a frase. Ele não precisa. Nas coisas que são importantes, como no amor e na guerra, qualquer passo, contanto que sejam tomados para alcançar a vitórias, são permitidos. Até um certo ponto, Remus tem que incluir. Ele e Sirius nunca concordam completamente com certas coisas.

De repente, em um vulto de roupa preta e cabelo ruivo, a garota tem o homem de cabelos escuros preso em um abraço e solta uma enxurrada de beijos no rosto dele.

Sirius resmunga furioso e a retira dele, dando um olhar feio merecedor de um prêmio. A risada dela é jubilante enquanto ela caminha até a porta. "Tudo é válido!" ela diz alegremente, e desaparece pelo corredor.

"Mulher atrevida." Sirius murmura baixinho, limpando a bochecha com a palma da mão.

"Eu gosto muito dela." Remus diz, sorrindo. Peter ri.

Sirius rola os olhos e diz, "Ai!" com mais exaustão do que rancor.

X

Naquela neblina sonolenta que ainda confunde a mente que acabou de acordar, James se estica para puxar a Lily para ele, e retornar aos vapores do sono mais uma vez.

Só que ela não está aqui. Depois do meio segundo de sensação de perda e pânico, ele resmunga e rola na cama para verificar a hora. Sete e dez da manhã. O que diabos pode ter arrastado ela para fora da cama antes das sete da manhã numa manhã de Domingo? Ele resmunga e se senta, tentando esfregar o sono dos olhos.

"Oh, eu não achei que você já estivesse acordado." vem a voz da Lily da porta. Ele vira para olhar para ela. Ela parece que estava retirando os sapatos. "Eu ia voltar para a cama, mas se você já está de pé, eu vou tirar o feitiço de imutabilidade do café da manhã e trazê-lo para você." A intonação crescente faz com que isso seja uma pergunta.

"Mmm, faça os dois." ele sugere, sorrindo. Ela sorri de volta e chuta o outro sapato, e simultaneamente convocando uma bandeja do escritório dele. Ela pula na cama, se aconchegando ao lado dele, enquanto o café da manhã pousa no colo dele. "Vem aqui." ele diz, erguendo o rosto dela na direção dele para que ele possa beijá-la antes mesmo de começar a comer a comida que ela trouxe para ele tão consideravelmente. Ou será que realmente foi consideração? Ele imagina se ela pensou nessas ações ou se simplesmente ela é desse jeito. Ele aposta os galeões dele que é a primeira opção, e _caso_ seja a segunda, ele se sente terrivelmente culpado por não fazer o mesmo esforço.

"Lily?" ele começa.

"Sim, James?" O sorriso dela é brincalhão, provocante, como se ela estivesse zoando dele.

"Esquece." Ele dá uma grande mordida na torrada com marmelada. É uma pergunta idiota mesmo. Ela simplesmente fecha os olhos e apóia o rosto nos travesseiros, bocejando.

"Estou tão cansada." ela murmura.

"Então volta a dormir."

"Mas quando você tiver terminado, nós teremos que arrumar a sala de aula para a aula de amanhã, e você tem o Basra vindo meio dia."

"Nós podemos arrumar depois disso."

Ela balança o rosto. "Hogsmeade com Frank e Alice."

"Depois disso então."

"Eu tenho que patrulhar com o Flitwick hoje a noite e eu gostaria de conversar com o Roo antes disso. E é nessa hora que o senhor vai planejar as suas outras aulas de amanhã e de terça."

"Certo." _Certo_. "E Sirius vai tomar conta dos meus alunos do terceiro ano amanhã, então..." ele pára, pensativo.

"O quê? Por quê?"

Ele conta o que viu na Sala de Pesquisa na sexta.

"Por que você não me contou?"

"Eu acabei de te contar."

"Anotações!" De repente o bloco de notas está sobrevoando o quarto para a mão dela. Ela abre na última página e morde os lábios enquanto pensa nos acontecimentos. "Hmm."

Eles discutem sobre isso quando ele termina o café, e ele reconta todo o trabalho na Áustria enquanto se apronta para o dia. Ele está contando sobre o incidente com o trol montanhês quando estava no banho e incidentemente fez com que shampoo entrasse na boca dele. Ela lhe entrega uma toalha quando ele sai. Embora eles sejam completamente capazes de fazer feitiços para se secar, a maior parte dos bruxos e bruxas ainda mantém toalhas por perto. Ele nunca soube realmente o porquê. Por modéstia, ele acha. E mesmo assim, é só a Lily, então ele não tem que se incomodar. Ele balança os ombros e envolve a toalha na cintura e checa seu reflexo no espelho, arranhando o queixo. Não, ele vai fazer a barba amanhã, não pode se incomodar com isso agora.

"E então o que aconteceu?" ela pergunta.

Ele percebe que parou de falar para ponderar sobre toalhas e giletes. "E depois de nos reagruparmos e interrogarmos os outros, nós fomos encontrados. Gideão que refletiu a maldição que me atingiu. É claro que ele se sente muito mal por isso. Falei para ele que esse tipo de coisa acontece. Acho que eu o poupei mas descontei nos meus alunos do sétimo ano."

"Eles não estão traumatizados, apesar de você ter tirado a sua camisa." ela o assegura, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo desaprovador. "E é no melhor interesse deles, embora não faça parte do currículo escolar."

"Humm."

"Vamos, então." Ela segura a mão dele e o arrasta para o escritório. Ele dá um último olhar para a cama vazia e a bandeja de café da manhã, antes de seguir atrás dela.

"Certo." ele começa. "A idéia básica é criamos várias estações. Eu estou pensando em talvez me livrar das mesas momentaneamente e ter 1 metro e meio de parede para cada aluno, e colocar um alvo dentro dessa área. Atirar uma maldição contra a parede, ter que a parede reflita de volta, refletir a maldição o mais próximo o possível do alvo."

"E se eles errarem e refletirem para a parede, em vez do alvo?"

"Bom, vai ficar sendo refletido até que eles acertem."

"Ou então até que eles sejam atingidos." ela comenta. Ela tira a varinha do cabelo para começar a trabalhar e um aglomerado de cabelos ruivos cai como consequência. Ele sorri e a beija antes deles começarem.

Duas horas e vários protótipos depois, eles tem um modelo básico. O pedaço de parede de pedras está enclausurado por duas barreiras dos dois lados, invisíveis de tal forma que James possa observar os alunos mais facilmente. Demora ainda mais para fazer o alvo. Levando em consideração que os alunos _só_ utilizasse um feitiço de Estupefaça, então o alvo ficará ileso cada vez q seja atingido, embora os estudantes, caso eles não consigam bloquear apropriadamente, vão sofrer com isso. James vai ter que ficar revivendo os alunos constantemente durante a aula. Outras azarações vão estragar o alvo no momento que o acertarem. No final, eles decidem escolher uma simples azaração Ferreteante. O alvo não vai ser afetado por isso e só vai causar um leve desconforto aos alunos.

Outras duas horas trazem um semicírculo de gaiolas de treinamento perfeitas em volta da sala de aula, uma para cada aluno. Eles começam uma competição amigável depois disso. Lily enfeitiçou o alvo, não somente para contar o número de vezes que é atingido, mas para se mover para uma localização diferente. Lançando azarações antes que a última seja defletida, mantendo um jato constante de ataques e defesas. Os dois estão perspirando quando a porta se abre.

"Professor?"

James deflete a azaração final e não atinge uma nova, mas se vira para encarar a aluna. "Só um momento." Ele se vira de volta para a Lily. "Para! Não é justo que você possa continuar, enquanto eu não posso."

"Pior para você." ela diz, e o contador no alvo dela continua a aumentar.

"_Trapaceira_." ele diz, e atira três azarações diferentes para ela.

Ela grita em protesto e furiosamente, enquanto tenta bloquear todas azarações. Ela consegue, por pouco, mas não atinge todas no alvo, fazendo que ela tenha quatro azarações refletindo na gaiola dela.

Ele caminha pela sala de aula, até Udita Basra, ignorando o grito da Lily de "Maldito seja!", e espera que a Corvinal também esteja ignorando. Mas julgando pela expressão chocada da garota, ela provavelmente não esteja.

"Simplesmente a ignore." James diz para Basra, que parece estar com os olhos arregalados grudados na ruiva. "Projeto de aula do sétimo ano." ele explica rapidamente. "Agora, sobre a sua pergunta..."

Dez minutos depois, ele ainda está conversando com a Basra quando Lily colapsa no chão. Ele se levanta do cadeira no momento que a porta da sala de aula se abre e Sirius, Peter e Remus entram. Todos os três homens absorvem a cena com um olhar.

"O que você fez com ela?" Sirius pergunta. Entretanto, Remus já está cruzando a sala até ela.

"Lily?" ele pergunta, preocupado.

"Sim, Remus?" ela responde conversionalmente, e um pouco ofegante. James suspira aliviado.

"O que aconteceu?"

"James maldito Potter, isso que aconteceu." ela responde. Todos os quatro marotos bufam divertidos.

"Ele te exercitou demais, foi, Cariad?"

"Ele trapaceou." ela conta.

"Você trapaceou primeiro." James se defende.

"E agora eu vou tirar uma soneca." ela explica. O peito dela ainda está mexendo sem parar, em um esforço de recuperar o fôlego.

"Excelente!" Peter diz, que segue o exemplo da Lily, e se deita no chão. "Maldição, isso não é exatamente confortável, não é?" Ele se levanta novamente, olhando crítico para o chão de pedras.

"É se você estiver muito cansado." ela responde, rindo levemente para o Peter.

Sirius ri, com o cabelo escondendo parte do rosto de todos, exceto para a Lily quando ele olha para baixo para ela, no chão.

"Nós viemos dizer que estamos indo embora." Peter diz.

James concorda, já tendo assumindo isso. Ele imaginou a princípio porque eles ficaram tanto tempo, mas achou que fosse devido aos estômagos dos homens e a comida dos elfos domésticos.

"Você precisa de cuidados médicos? Você foi atingida por algum feitiço?" Remus persiste.

"Não, eu estou bem." Ela finalmente se senta e permite que Remus a levante. "Obrigada." Ela se vira para o Almofadinhas. "Sirius, meu querido," ela diz, extendento a mão. Ele a segura na dele, e se vira para o James.

"Nós vamos deixar você com suas atividades pedagógicas. Eu vou garantir que ela coma alguma coisa." O grupo sai, dizendo adeus e ele acena para eles, antes de voltar para sua aluna.

"Desculpa pela interrupção, Srta. Basra. Meus amigos são... um grupo interessante." A garota abre a boa, claramente para perguntar algo, mas a fecha novamente, provavelmente porque a pergunta não tem nada a ver com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

X

Rupert está sentado na sua sala comunal, cuidando do seu resfriado do melhor jeito que ele pode, adiando fazer seu dever de casa o máximo o possível. Quando ele ouve uma batida na porta ele fecha bem os olhos, desejando que quem quer que seja vá embora e deixe ele ficar miserável em paz. Mas, isso não é algo muito responsável para o Monitor Chefe fazer, então ele está quase saindo de baixo das cobertas para responder quem estiver no retrato, quando ele se abre de qualquer forma.

E entra a Lily, em uma mistura impossível de auto-controle e auto-consciência. "Oi, Roo." ela cumprimenta. "Cheguei em má hora?"

"Mal dia." ele a corrige, apontando para o nariz inchado e vermelho, e para seu estado.

Ela franze a testa instantaneamente e caminha até ele, colocando a mão nas bochechas e na testa dele.

"Hmm."

"É só um resfriado." ele a informa. "A Ala Hospitalar está sem poção Estimulante que você disse ter feito com o Slughorn."

"Já? Isso é... desconcertante." Mesmo assim ela conjura uma flanela fria na testa dele, e chama um elfo doméstico para trazer sopa. É bom ser cuidado de vez em quando. Ele esconde o sorriso por tomar o primeiro gole da sopa.

"Devo dizer que o momento é perfeito, já que eu atingi um bloqueio na redação da poção. Eu escrevi mais 20 centímetros e estou completamente travado."

"É sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o uso de Dictamnus em vez de abissínio em poções antinflamatórias."

O sorriso dela aumenta. "Você mesmo que chegou nesse tema?"

"Sim." ele diz. "Achei que fosse uma boa idéia na hora. Agora eu não tenho tanta certeza."

"É uma idéia brilhante." Ela estica a mão, com a palma para cima, como se estivesse esparando algo. Ele não deveria ficar surpreso em ver a redação dele flutuar perfeitamente para a palma dela. Ela desenrola e começa a ler rapidamente. "Oh, mas _Dictamnus albus_é que previne cicatrizes, _Origanum dictamnus_ é um afrodisíaco."

Os olhos dele se arregalam enquanto ela risca o erro com o artigo trouxa de escrever dela, e escreve a correção logo acima. "Obrigado!" ele diz, completamente sincero. Ele teria se feito de tolo se ela não tivesse pego aquele erro.

Enquanto o Jarvey sai do uniforme dela e começa a explorar o sofá, Lily continua a ler a redação dele em uma velocidade inumana. "Bem," ela diz quando termina, logo depois. "Eu acho que você poderia escrever mais 20 centímetros se você incluir uma seção sobre como que isso reage a sanguessuga, especialmente se você pegar algumas linhas para descrever as propriedades primeiro. Completamente factível."

"Valeu." ele diz, e entao inclui com esperteza. "E... qual seria a reação disso com sanguessuga mesmo?" É claro que ela sabe o que ele está fazendo, mas não parece estar nenhum pouco chateada com isso. Não é como se ele estivesse pedindo para ela escrever a redação para ele. Ele só está se baseando em uma fonte disponível e confiável... que é a sua melhor amiga gênio em poções.

"Você tem tempo para isso?" ela pergunta, brincalhona. "Eu poderia falar por horas."

"Eu te paro se for necessário."

Ela ri levemente antes de começar no assunto. "Bom, para começar, depende se a sanguessuga é a base, ou se é um ingrediente adicioando mais tarde..." Roo se senta novamente e fica confortável, sabendo que ele tem que se preparar para uma aula. Isso não o incomoda e nem o deixa entediado. Lily sempre explica as coisas de uma forma que não é tediante nem condescendente. Ela tem um dom, aparentemente, para saber o nível da pessoa com quem ela está conversando, e se ajustar a essa pessoa. Ela não faz ninguém se sentir estúpido. Muito pelo contrário, ela faz com que as coisas sejam tão fáceis de entender que a pessoa se sente inteligente. Os conceitos parecem ser mais fáceis de se entender. Rupert, entretanto, sabe que ela está simplificando para ele e todo mundo que ela ensina, mas ele só sabe disso porque ele já ouviu as conversas dela e do Slughorn, onde ele não conseguia entender nada. Ele não tem dúvidas que ela possa escrever uma redação de 120 cm nesse tópico que ele somente tem esperanças de chegar a 40 cm. Ela está dando mais informação do que ele precisa, mas ele não a impede de continuar. O conhecimento não vai lhe fazer mal nenhum e Lily tem um prazer enorme em compartilhar a paixão dela com os outros. Roo tem a impressão que ela não consegue fazer isso muito frequentemente, exceto com o Mestre do Poções. "... mesmo com poções tao simples como uma simples Solução de Encolhimento." ela diz, pausando.

"Certo." Ele percebe que Nostradamus e o Jarvey estão dormindo um ao lado do outro.

"Devo continuar ou eu já te entediei até a morte?"

"Espera só um instante enquanto eu escrevo parte disso." Ele escreve os pontos principais e alguns detalhes que quer colocar na redação e pergunta, "Se eu quisesse chegar essa informação, quais livros que eu precisaria?" Não que ele não confie nela, claro que não, mas ele precisa citar a fonte do material e ele não pode escrever ´_Palavras de Lily Evans, 1979_´, mas como é para o Slughorn isso até que pode funcionar...

Lily escreve uma bibliografia para ele em uma letra perfeita e se encosta no sofá, mordendo os lábios.

"Tem algo em mente?" ele pergunta casualmente.

"Na verdade, eu vim aqui por um motivo."

"Que seria...?"

Ela respira fundo e expira lentamente, algo típico de quando ela está tentando juntar aquela coragem de Grifinória ou manter o temperamento ruivo dela em paz. Levando em consideração as circunstâncias ele está inclinado a achar que é a primeira opção.

"Desculpa." Levam mais alguns minutos antes que ela se explique. "Você foi maravilhoso, sempre. E eu fui horrível."

"Você acabou de vir aqui me ajudar e com a minha redação." ele diz, mas sabe a direção desta conversa e faz o melhor possível para não parecer muito ansioso. Finalmente, ela _finalmente_ vai se confessar com ele.

Ela retira esse ponto, como se não fosse importante. "Eu confio em você, Roo, implicitamente. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Claro."

"E eu não te contei isso antes porque... bem, eu confio em você com a minha vida, mas eu não consigo te desapontar."

"O que você poderia ter feito para me desapontar?" Não é algo impossível. Ele não é um tolo, as pessoas cometem erros, mesmo Lily Evans. A partida de Quadribol de ontem foi uma ótima prova disto.

"Eu tenho medo, muito medo, que você não aprove... da pessoa que eu estou namorando." Os olhos dela estão tão arregalados e cheios de apreensão, que ele quase quer... _rir_. Ele luta contra a vontade e quase que tem sucesso. Ele bufa, consequentemente tirando catarro de suas narinas e ele limpa rapidamente com seu lenço. Lily se engana e acha que isso foi um espirro e diz saúde, o que faz com que ele perca toda a vontade e ri sem parar de qualquer forma. Ele precisa de alguns minutos para se acalmar. Ela interpreta o silêncio dele para raiva. "Eu sei que deveria ter te contado antes que eu estava saindo com alguém, se você estiver furioso comigo você tem toda a razão... Eu só... não quero te perder por causa disso, Rooey."

"Então você não me contou porque achou que eu não aprovaria quem ele é?" ele pergunta. Muito estranhamente, esse motivo nunca passou pela cabeça dele. Ele nunca imaginou que ela tivesse medo _dele_, ou da reação dele. Ele pensou se ela duvidava da habilidade dele de manter um segredo, o que foi insultante. Pior ainda, imaginava que ele não fosse merecedor da informação, e isso é doloroso, já que ele tentou tanto ser responsável. Saber que ela simplesmente não quer desapontá-lo é um conforto quase que devastador.

Lily concorda, e engole a seco. Pelo brilho nos olhos dela, ele consegue ver o quanto ela realmente está chateada com isso tudo.

"O que eu não poderia aprovar? Ele é um bruxo poderoso, inteligente, Grifinório e um jogador de Quadribol. Alem disso, ele é um Auror, o que é o seu alvo desde o quarto ano. E ele obviamente se importa muito com você, julgando pelo o quanto que ele é protetor."

"Você sabia." ela diz, rolando os olhos e tentando sorrir. Talvez ela esteja tentando impedir que as lágrimas caiam. Rupert suspeita que isso quase saiu como _'É claro que você sabia_.'

"Acho que antes de você mesma."

Agora ela ri e limpa algumas lágrimas com a palma da mão. Roo quase lhe entrega o lenço, mas decide não entregar, já que está muito mais sujo do que os dedos dela.

"Nós achávamos que vocês nunca ficariam juntos."

"_Nós_?" ela pergunta, surpresa.

"Black." ele cospe. "Eu achei que depois do Natal eu não teria mais que me associar com ele, mas ele continua a... aparecer." _Ou surgir atrás de mim do nada. _Ele ainda está amargurado por não ter visto o final da partida.

"Você? E Sirius?" ela pergunta, incrédula. Está tudo bem, _ele_ mesmo está em negação.

"Acredite, nem eu nem ele estamos felizes com isso. Mas vocês dois não tinham nenhuma chance, então..."

Ela se joga nele, abraçando-o forte e beijando-o. "Eu estou doente." ele lembra.

"Eu não me importo. Você é maravilhoso e eu te amo."

"Eu também." ele diz, divertido. Por sorte, ele já terminou a sopa, ou ele teria que se importar com um líquido escaldante nas pernas.

Ela eventualmente o solta. "Desde quando? E o que você fez? E como que você e Sirius não se mataram?"

"Não sou eu quem deveria estar fazendo perguntas primeiro?"

"Oh." Ela pára de mexer no uniforme e se senta novamente, calmamente. "Pode perguntar."

"Quando você parou de negar tudo e realmente ficaram juntos?"

"No Natal."

Ele sorri. "O que, vocês se viram recebendo presentes anônimos com 'Eu te amo'?"

"Na verdade não. Nós fomos quase torturados-afogados-congelados até a morte e passamos uma noite toda miserável sem as nossas varinhas, praticamente pelados em uma caverna nos abraçando para nos aquecer, nos escondendo do Voldemort e de seus Comensais da Morte."

"Bem, isso... também é romântico... eu acho..."

Mas aparentemente este não é o fim da história. Ela continua, explicando que Black os tirou de Dover, que Black beijou a Lily. Potter viu. Depois de estar curado, Potter foi embora, depois de conversar com Black, com intenções de deixar Hogwards. Black implorou Lily para contar para o Potter, mas Lily recusou. Ela descobriu que Black tentou fazer algo, o que foi ele não descobriu, que quase matou Snape, mas Potter o salvou, e isso tocou a Lily. Ela foi contar a verdade para o Potter, somente para encontrá-lo morto no escritório dele. O Potter verdadeiro veio e lidou com o que ela descobriu ser um bicho papão, e então...

"E então... nós seguramos as mãos." ela termina.

A risada que ele suprimiu antes explode agora. Foi uma história tão séria e excitante até o final, que termina quase que como uma surpresa.

"Eu aposto que sim." ele diz, feliz que Lily não é o tipo de pessoa que compartilha esse tipo de coisa. Rupert não precisa saber mesmo sobre as habilidades do Potter de segurar as mãos, particularmente quando é em relação a garota que é a melhor amiga dele desde que eles tem 11 anos de idade. "E você está feliz?"

"Mais feliz do que jamais imaginei que poderia ser, levando tudo em consideração. Mas as vezes é..." Ela procura uma palavra e chega a, "difícil."

"Eu entendo."

"E você realmente não está desapontado comigo?"

Rupert rola os olhos. "Lils, não é como se você fosse Victoria White."

"E você não perdeu nenhum respeito por ele também?"

Rupert suspira. "Não." Depois de alguns momentos de debate doloroso, ele finalmente decide falar isso, por mais humilhante que seja. A verdade é que quanto mais ele aprende sobre o Potter, o mais ele quer ser que nem ele. Ele até mesmo encomendou um cinto de duelo depois de ver o do Potter na semana passada. Mas ele sabe de fato que vários garotos também encomendaram. "Ele é... praticamente meu herói." ele sussurra, envergonhado.

Lily não ri junto com ele. "Meu também." ela diz, baixinho.

"Você chegou a gritar com ele por quase te reprovar naquele projeto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" ele pergunta curiosamente, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa para uma direção menos humilhante.

"O quê?"

"Ele disse que te reprovaria se pudesse, porque, e foram palavras dele, você é uma visão quando está nervosa."

"Ele te disse isso?" ela pergunta, incrédula.

Roo concorda.

"James sabia que você sabia?" O tom e o volume aumentam igualmente, enquanto ela fala.

Recuando, ele concorda de novo.

"E ELE NÃO ME CONTOU?"

"Black também não contou." ele comenta, com os dedos ainda nos ouvidos. Não tem motivo para Potter ficar em apuros quando Black é igualmente culpado, talvez até mais culpado. Ele sorri malvadamente enquanto pensa na Lily gritando para o Black. Para sua tristeza, Lily coloca esse assunto de lado.

"Sirius é assim." ela diz, como se isso o exonerasse.

"Puh."

"Todo mundo sabia, exceto eu? Isso é frustrante!" Ela está resmungando e trincando os dentes.

"Não é uma sensação muito boa, certo?" ele diz, de forma atrevida.

Os ombros dela caem e ela o olha tristemente. "Desculpa. Mas você poderia ter me contado que sabia, e me salvar dessa agonia do tormento de confessar."

"Sim, mas qual seria a graça nisso?" ele pergunta.

Os olhos da Lily brilham com um brilho malevolente. "Você está soando igualzinho ao Sirius."

"Ai." Roo fica com uma expressão de nojo, repulsado pela idéia. "Certo, eu não te contei porque achei que você tinha seus motivos, e estava aguardando até que você mesma estivesse pronta para me contar."

"Isso sim parece com o Roo." ela diz, sorrindo. "_Seja_ verdade ou não."

"Então eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa." Ele se sente completamente culpado por perguntar, mas ele quer saber.

"Pergunte."

"Não me leve a mal por perguntar isso, eu não quero te desrespeitar, mas é excitante? Essa coisa toda, de aluno e professor?"

"Na verdade, é a coisa _menos_ excitante em todo o relacionamento. É a coisa mais difícil que temos que trabalhar. Mas estamos fazendo progresso... Eu acho." Tem uma pausa. "Na verdade," ela admite, culpada. "Nós evitamos isso o máximo o possível."

Na opinião do Rupert, não poderia ter tido uma resposta melhor do que essa, e ele concorda, balançando o rosto.

O tópico sai dela e do Potter, e passa para todas as coisas bruxas e trouxas. Ela não só oferece a nova vassoura dela, como ela tinha dito que faria, mas ela também revela um pouco mais do que ele havia imaginado que ela estava escondendo, alem de outras coisas que ele havia suspeitado. Sem dar detalhes ou nomes, exceto do Diretor, ela admite estar trabalhando junto a uma organização para derrotar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-mencionado, jurando segredo. Surpreendentemente, não é o segredo que o surpreende.

X

James passa o restante das horas no escritório dele, terminando os planos de aula, e por um motivo ele fica olhando para a porta, esperando que Lily entre e se sente na cadeira dela. Não é tão ruim como costumava ser, ele consegue trabalhar se ela não está no quarto, mas não é tão esforçado. Ele tem duas horas livres antes de ter que ir para Hogsmeade e ele quer gastá-las bem... o que significa que ele quer gastá-las dormindo. Pegando a capa e a bolsa, ele sai do escritório na direção do quarto da Lily.

Ela e Ferris estão sentados na mesa, jogando xadrez, o jarvey está deitado nos ombros dela, olhando para o jogo como se estivesse entendendo o jogo. Ele percebe que os papéis não estão ali, como deve ser quando outra pessoa está por perto.

"Oi." Ele cumprimenta os dois ocupantes quietos da sala.

"Oi." eles respondem, sem olhar para ele, somente olhando fixamente para o tabuleiro.

"Lil, aonde estão minhas--"

"Cabeceira da cama." ela responde.

Ele retira a capa e joga no sofá, antes de se abaixar e beijá-la. "Eu vou tirar uma soneca. Me acorde quando for hora de irmos."

"Nós vamos na cozinha primeiro?"

"Não, nós vamos comer fora."

Ela sorri para ele. "Mmm, bife e torta de rins, meu predileto." Os olhos dela estão brilhando alegremente e ela se levanta para dar um leve beijo nele mais uma vez, antes dele entrar no quarto, colapsando no conforto. Ele imagina por quanto tempo Ferris vai ficar por aqui. Ele não pode expulsar o cara, embora ele queira muito a Lily para ele mesmo agora. James retira os óculos e esfrega os olhos. Tecnicamente, já que ele tem duas horas livres, ele deveria juntar os documentos da cabeceira e levá-los para Londres e trabalhar. Mas se ele for trabalhar no escritório, Moody provavelmente não vai deixá-lo sair. Ele pode simplesmente entrar correndo, pegar as coisas e voltar correndo de novo.

_Ou_ ele pode dormir pelas próximas duas horas e a pilha de documentos na cabeceira pode esperar...

Ele resmunga, pensando que vai ter tempo para dormir mais tarde. Ele fez uma promessa no dia anterior de não deixar o trabalho para depois. Ele está sentando quando Lily entra na ponta dos pés.

"James, você recebeu uma coruja." Ela morde os lábios e olha para o chão. "É do Moody."

"Eu já deveria saber." O homem tem um dom de impedir James de ficar muito confortável.

Ele segue a Lily de volta para a sala e abre a carta.

_Venha._

_~M_

Ele está grato por ter decidido trabalhar, porque caso tivesse decidido dormir, ele estaria se sentindo frustrado.

"Você volta hoje a noite?"

Ele só entrega a carta para ela. Ela lê e fecha a cara.

"Bem, isso não é muito explicativo." ela diz, suspirando. "Pobre Frank."

Ele xinga baixinho, desejando poder falar livremente. Como se Ferris pudesse sentir, ele se levanta da cadeira e diz, "Eu tenho que terminar um trabalho, eu tenho que ir."

Vendo o quanto que o garoto é compreensível, James se sente levemente culpado por sempre querer empurrar Ferris para longe, como se ele fosse uma perturbação, em vez de um amigo e aliado. O que é pior, o garoto já demonstrou diversas vezes uma lealdade imperturbável, e mesmo assim, ele, James, o retribui por machucar o orgulho do jovem Grifinório repetidamente. E mesmo assim, ele nunca reclamou. Lily não reclama também, mas ele percebe que isso o incomoda, pelo estreitamento dos lábios dela. Os dois compartilham um olhar que somente os melhores amigos podem interpretar, e Ferris balança os ombros e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, antes de se virar e sair.

"Você não tem que ir." James diz. "A não ser que realmente precise. Mas eu preciso falar uma coisa com você. Pode ser amanhã?" Vai ser muito mais simples para a vida deles se ele aceitar o garoto e confiar nele.

"Pode ser antes ou depois do treino de Quadribol?"

"Perfeito." Ele se vira para a Lily, lhe entregando a capa da invisibilidade. "Leve isso. Passe as minhas desculpas, embora eles com certeza vão entender. Tente fazer a vontade do Frank, respondendo qualquer pergunta que ele tenha, e Alice vai estar feliz em te ver, eu estando presente também ou não. Eu não acho que preciso te dizer para usar a passagem secreta."

"Não precisa."

Os olhos dela estão baixos e ele ergue o queixo dela com um dedo. "Desculpa, amor." ele sussurra.

"Não, eu não me importo." ela se apressa em assegurar. "É que eu sei o quanto você e Frank estavam querendo isso."

Consciente, mas decidindo não se impedir pelo fato que Ferris ainda está no quarto, James se abaixa e a beija na boca. É uma de suas melhores performances, ele pensa, o que é algo impressionante. O registro dele é bem grande e bem louvável. A cor rosada nas bochechas dela é um testemunho suficiente e ele sorri a essa pequena vitória.

"Você é minha hoje a noite." ele fala, ainda fingindo corajosamente que ele não se importa com a audiência. Ele suspeita que Ferris está fingindo corajosamente que não está desconfortável e Lily está envergonhada, mas por motivos pelos quais James só pode ter orgulho. "Vista a capa."

Ela sorri e rola os olhos. "Claro." ela diz, sem dúvida cansada de ouvir a mesma coisa repetidamente. Não é por manter o relacionamento deles em segredo, como ela parece pensar. James não esqueceu que ela quase foi assassinada por Mandrágoras algumas semanas atrás. Como que ele poderia esquecer? Saber que ela está no castelo com alguem que provavelmente quer vê-la morta (de novo) é preocupantes o suficiente durante o dia, com outras pessoas por perto. Pensar nela sozinha nos corredores escuros durante a noite é... desagradável, no mínimo. Ele também não gosta de ficar longe do castelo quando ela tem que fazer patrulhas nos corredores. Tanto ela como Flitwick são seres mágicos poderosos que podem cuidar de si mesmos, mas essa certeza não o impede de se preocupar.

"Toma cuidado hoje a noite durante a patrulha." ele não consegue deixar de ser cuidadoso. "Por favor."

"É claro." ela responde, com mais sinceridade do que antes. Inconscientemente ou não, as pontas dos dedos dela tocam o Olho do Dragão apoiado no seu peito. Ele não consegue ver, já que está escondido embaixo do uniforme dela, mas ele consegue sentir quando ele apoia a mão em cima da dela. "As aulas de amanhã?" ela pergunta.

"Já fiz." ele conta e vê que ela está satisfeita. Ela teria oferecido fazer os planos de aula, caso ele não tivesse feito, ele sabe disso, e tem vergonha em dizer que teria deixado ela fazer.

"Bom." A mão dela sai do peito e começa a tracejar um dedo para cima e para baixo no cinto dele de duelos de couro. Ele bufa mentalmente em um humor sarcástico, entendendo o gesto como uma metáfora para o sexo que eles dubiamente vão realizar de noite. Esta noção frustrante faz com que ele a queira mais ainda.

"Você pode querer ficar de costas dessa vez, Ferris." ele diz com um sorriso insolente.

O garoto sorri de volta. "Vocês deveriam ir para um quarto." ele diz, indicando a porta aberta do quarto atrás deles.

Pensando que esta é uma sugestão maravilhosa, ele segura a mão da Lily e a puxa até o quarto, fechando a porta. Moody que espere mais alguns minutos...

X

Lily mal consegue olhar o amigo nos olhos quando ela e James re-emergem, quinze minutos depois, mas Roo é muito bondoso sobre isso. Ele não faz nenhum comentário sobre isso, o que ela é extremamente grata. Mas ela pensa que isso justo. A situação foi reversa muitas vezes.

Eles desistem do jogo de xadrez e caminham com os braços cruzados até o Hagrid.

Lily não sabe dizer quem que o Hagrid está mais feliz em ver, ela ou o jarvey.

"Agora sim." ele diz, aprovador. "Esse é o tamanho que ele deveria ter."

Lily sorri orgulhosa até que entende, e não consegue impedir um bico de se formar. "Ele não está tão grande assim." ela argumenta, retirando-o do ombro do Roo e colocando-o no colo dela, acariciando ele. "E os insultos dele ainda são fracos."

Hagrid sorri, inconsciente da expressão triste da Lily. "Não tem problema. Eles aprendem como insultar corretamente com as mães."

"Oh." ela diz lastimosamente, olhando para as mãos. Roo coloca um braço em volta dos ombros e aperta levemente.

"Você sabia que não podia ficar com ele, Lils."

"Eu sei disso. Eu estava pensando nisso essa manhã mesmo, mas eu não achei que seria _hoje_."

"_Vagabundo_?"

"Não pergunta para mim." ela fala para o bicho. "Com certeza eu não sei."

Rupert ri com o que ele acha ser uma tentativa de humor da parte dela. Mal ele sabe que ela está sendo completamente séria. Ela deixa o jarvey morder seus dedos, embora sinta a dor característica por causa dos dentes dele.

X

Ele percebe que passou do ponto de simples oclumência, que é simplesmente fechar a sua mente para os outros. Ele aprendeu a manter sua mente desbloqueada, mas descobriu como esconder certas memórias para que o Lorde das Trevas não as veja. Muitas das suas memórias de infância estão completamente escondidas, mas seu mestre não procura muito no seu passado. Mas ele removeu o fato que a viu naquela noite no Caldeirão Furado quando ele foi procurá-la lá. Isso não foi muito difícil porque ele só olhou para ela por um instante. Remover um segundo de sua memória não é detectado pelo Lorde das Trevas. Mandar aquele feitiço de cura e receber o agradecimento também são coisas que estão escondidas na sua mente. Mais importante ainda, ele bloqueou a memória de encontrá-la presa naquelas cordas de fogo e de libertá-la. Isso foi mais fácil de bloquear, porque ele não _quer_ se lembrar daquilo. Foi naquele momento, no fundo das minas dos duendes, depois que ele a libertou que percebeu que se ele quiser bloquear aquela memória, ele teria que fabricar uma nova. Um minuto depois, ele virou e caminhou de volta pela passagem e quando chegou no lugar aonde ela deveria estar, óbvio que viu que ela não estava mais lá. E ele tem uma imagem para que seu mestre veja que não o incrimine.

Naquele momento, ele pensou em também esconder aquelas vezes no sexto e sétimo anos que ele leu indiferentemente sobre oclumência. Quando Severus encontrou com o Lorde das Trevas para sua iniciação, ele pode sentí-lo preenchendo sua mente. Todas aquelas horas que ele passou na biblioteca foram vistas, mas ele não corre nenhum risco agora. Se o mestre dele tiver noção que Severus está escondendo coisas dele, a punição será severa.

O Lorde das Trevas sabe que realmente é Aberforth Dumbledore, o irmão do grande Diretor, o dono do Cabeça de Javali. Como tal, ele tem frequentemente um dos seus fiéis Comensais da Morte posicionados lá dentro, assim como tem conhecimento que membros daquele grupo secreto que luta clandestinamente contra ele, também se encontram aqui. Ele se senta, escondido pela sua capa que possui um capuz volumoso, que também é comum entre a clientela do Cabeça de Javali, tomando uma bebida.

Quando o famoso casal auror, Frank e Alice Longbottom entram, Severus sabe que seu mestre vai ficar satisfeito. Ele faz um feitiço muito sutil para escutar a conversa e o resto do barulho do bar parece muito baixo então ele pode focalizar muito mais facilmente na conversa do casal, mesmo que os dois estejam sussurrando. É uma conversa sem importância no início, só papo inútil sem importância. O que o interessa é que parece que eles estão esperando mais pessoas, o que só pode significar que a conversa de verdade deve começar com os outros. Até então, ele vai ter que sofrer na troca banal deles. Frank Longbottom sempre teve pouca personalidade, Severus pensa. Ele é o esteriótipo Grifinório cabeça dura, nobre e leva tudo muito a sério. Mesmo quando era mais novo na escola ele sempre foi meticuloso. E é claro que ele está com a mesma mulher desde o quinto ano. Depois de tanto tempo, e tão pouca personalidade entre eles, não é de se surpreender que a conversa deles seja tão imbecil. Se eles conversarem sobre o trabalho ou a organização, então as coisas seriam sem dúvida alguma muito mais interessantes, mas parece que eles estão evitando esse assunto, mas Severus tem que adimitir de má vontade que isso não é burrice. Ele só pode esperar que ele tenha algo de útil para levar para o mestre, esperando que os recém chegados, sejam quem for, tragam uma informação melhor, merecedora do tempo dele.

Assim que os pratos são colocados na frente dos dois, a mulher diz, "Ela chegou! Mais dois, Aberforth!"

"Eu receio que é só um." o recém chegado diz. O estômago do Severus vira com a voz. Um olhar questionador do par é respondido com um simples, "Ele teve que trabalhar. Recebeu uma coruja a pouco tempo e saiu quase depois."

Frank Longbottom fica mais triste.

"Mas eu recebi ordens para responder qualquer pergunta que vocês possam ter sobre ontem."

'Você não!' Severus grita furiosamente na sua mente. Garota estúpida! Por que ela? De todas as pessoas, por que ela?

"Quem venceu?"

"Os Harpies." ela responde. "Mas os Wasps brigaram muito."

Ela está falando sério? Lily Evans está realmente conversando sobre Quadribol ou isso é algum tipo de código?

"Continua." o auror insiste.

Ela entra em um detalhe que confunde Severus e impressiona os Longbottoms. Ela fala sobre quem fez qual gol, e como, quais jogadas eles utilizaram e com quanta frequencia os apanhadores foram bloqueados, conta todas faltas e quantos jogadores receberam um cartão.

"Lily, eu não tinha idéia que você era tão entusiasta." comenta a mulher do Longbottom.

"Bem, eu não sou mesmo. Mas até eu consigo apreciar um jogo fantástico. Alem do que, não é difícil perceber o que está acontecendo quando você tem quatro homens loucos gritando cada jogada da partida."

Isso trás risadas dos ouvintes. Severus tem quase certeza que ela está, na verdade, só conversando sobre Quadribol. Esse desenvolvimento, embora seja surpreendente, vem como um alívio enorme. Seu mestre não tem nenhum motivo para ir atrás dela. Isso é bom, porque recentemente o Lorde das Trevas decidiu que ela caiu várias posições na lista de prioridades dele. Eles tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se vingar de uma garota que estragou um ou dois planos. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo ultimamente, eles estão indo muito bem e ela não é mais um problema. Isso veio como um alívio para o Severus, e ele deseja arduamente que ela mantenha a cabeça baixa de hoje em diante. Tendo visto ela entrar no Cabeça de Javali hoje a noite poderia ter significado a sua sentença de morte, mas por sorte isso é completamente inocente.

"Eu trouxe meus omniculares, se você quiser rever algumas das jogadas." ela diz, e Severus vê ela esticar uma mão pálida na capa e retirar um instrumento de cor de latão.

"Brilhante!"

Severus então pensa que toda a conversa pode ter sido uma armação, uma jogada, uma desculpa para passar o omnicular das mãos dela para as dele, e o que Frank Longbottom está assistindo não tem absolutamente nada a ver com Quadribol. Com arrependimento, ele sabe que seu mestre vai assumir a mesma coisa, e não o desculparia por não descobrir.

Ele tem que se fixar a esperança de que se eles forem transmitir algum tipo de informação, eles não fariam desta forma. Uma demonstração tão pública não seria necessário para passar um par de omnicular de um indivíduo para o outro. Tem jeitos melhores e menos perceptíveis de se fazer isso, e Severus está se baseando na inteligência da Lily, que ela não utilizaria uma tática nada sutil como essa. O medo no seu estômago diminui um pouco ao ouvir o primeiro "UHU!" do Longbottom, enquanto ele dá um soco vitorioso no ar. Claro que pode ser uma armação, mas isso permite um pouco de esperança ao Severus.

As mulheres, praticamente sozinhas para todos os propósitos, já que a outra companhia delas está completamente ocupada, começam a conversar entre si mesmas. Severus admite ouvir mais atentamente por motivos que não tem nada a ver com espiar para o seu mestre.

"Então Lily, como estão seus ouvidos?"

"Meus ouvidos?" ela pergunta, surpresa.

"Você já esqueceu que quase foi assassinada por Mandrágoras?"

"Oh, isso. Sim, acho que esqueci. Muita coisa pode acontecer em duas semanas." ela responde, soando estar cansada de repente.

"Eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, e aquele Weyland Euphrates era um amigo íntimo."

_Euphrates_? O vampiro? Um amigo íntimo? Severus arrisca olhar para o rosto da Lily, para ver se é verdade. Os dedos dela estão massageando a testa, como se ela estivesse com dor de cabeça. Elas estão caminhando para um território perigoso. De novo. Se ela estiver ligada ao vampiro e seus 'noticiários', então ela pode ser colocada de volta no topo da lista de pessoas irritantes a serem eliminadas pelo Lorde das Trevas.

"Eu tenho muito trabalho para manter a mente ocupada."

Com isso, Alice ri agradavelmente. "Ele diz que você é pior do que ele mesmo em relação ao trabalho."

Quem é esse 'ele' que elas ficam mencionando?

Lily simplesmente balança os ombros. "Como você está? Vocês dois não tem muito tempo para si mesmo nos dias de hoje, tem certeza que gostariam de desperdiçar a sua noite comigo?"

A mulher mais velha sorri para ela. "Eu acho que Frank está se divertindo." Ambas viram o rosto para observar um Longbottom excitado e riem. "Além do que, nós tivemos o dia todo para nós mesmos para... para nós dois." Severus quase sorri no sorriso familiar que aparece no rosto da Lily. Ele já viu esse tipo de sorriso quando ela aprende algo que não deveria ter aprendido.

"Estou feliz em ter ouvido isso." Ela continua a comer em vez de fazer qualquer comentário baixo ou sem gosto. Severus está feliz por isso, ele não sabe como se sentiria com Lil Bit fazendo piadas sexuais.

Como se a mulher Longbottom soubesse a direção precisa que Severus _não gostaria_ que a conversa tomasse, ela pergunta, "E você?" Severus treme mentalmente em expectativa.

Lily ri de forma vazia. "Ah, sim. Eu vou passar muito tempo útil com Flitwick e Slughorn." ela brinca. Então continua, explicando. "Monitora Chefe, eu estou patrulhando hoje a noite. E, como você já sabe, eu passo muitas das minhas noites fazendo poções com o Mestre de Poções. É bom ser a predileta."

"Sim, eu ouvi. Mas poções? Mesmo?"

Lily bufa. "Grifinórios." ela diz, rolando os olhos, o que faz com que os olhos do Severus se curvem. "Esta é uma ótima oportunidade. Eu sou a _única_ aluna que pode fazer poções."

"Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa boa." Frank adiciona, aleatoriamente, com os olhos ainda grudados nos omniculares.

Lily o ignora. "E enquanto nós podemos discordar em alguns pontos..." Severus fica intrigado pelo tom na voz dela, e imagina que pontos sejam esses. "Ele ainda é um Mestre de Poções brilhante e bem associado. Ele me ajudou a vender a primeira patente de uma poção minha." Leva um instante para ele digerir isso. Orgulho. É isso que Severus sente. Pela primeira vez em anos o peito dele se enche de calor e orgulho. "E adivinha só, nessa semana eu vou me encontrar com Damocles Belby" E inveja. Belby é brilhante e completamente contra os objetivos do Lorde das Trevas. Eles nem mesmo tentaram recrutá-lo. O que, Severus tem que admitir, funcionou a favor dele mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, Severus tem inveja do encontro dela.

"Quem?"

Lily parece estar um pouco envergonhada por ter tocado no assunto. "Ninguém. Esquece. Só é um excelente oportunidade..." E então ela continua baixinho, "... para conversar com alguem que sabe a diferença entre suco de sanguessuga e suco de limão." Severus quase rir alto. Graças a Merlin por feitiços de escutar conversa despercebido. Quando foi a última vez que ele sentiu a vontade de rir? Ele não consegue se lembrar.

"Bem, você é uma excelente fazedora de poções."

"Eu fui bem ensinada." Lily fala baixinho, e o desejo de rir sai do corpo dele completamente, assim como o orgulho. Ela admite isso com vergonha. Sim, ela tem vergonha dele, ele sabe que ela tem. Do mesmo jeito que cada vez que ele se encontra com o Lorde das Trevas, ele tem vergonha dela. Eles são uma mancha preta um no registro do outro.

"Não é de se espantar que você foi escolhida para ser a nossa Mestre de Poções."

Severus se sente doente. _Isso_ com certeza vai chamar a atenção do Lorde das Trevas, e coloca Lily no topo da lista de pessoas que ele precisa eliminar. _Por favor, parem de falar. Só parem de falar. Não mencionem isso novamente_. Se elas mudarem de assunto, então ele vai poder esconder essa frase horrível sem levantar nenhuma suspeita com seu mestre, que ele esteja editando algo. _Vamos Lily, muda de assunto, fala sobre outra coisa, algo inocente, algo inócuo, algo que não me force a entregar você para ele._

Ela inala e seus lábios se partem. Palavras, palavras potencialmente incriminadoras estão a ponto de serem liberadas quando Frank Longbottom apoia o omnicular na mesa e diz, "Obrigado, Lily. Isso foi incrível. Sabia aquele último lançamento com..."

Severus respira novamente. Ele nunca achou que veria o dia que gostaria de abraçar Fank Longbottom, mas nesse momento... bem, não, ele _ainda_ sente repulsão pela idéia, mas ele está estupefato com gratidão pelo chato e sente uma onde de apreciação por Quadribol. Quadribol é inofensivo. Quadribol provavelmente acabou de salvar a vida dela.

Ele não está mais curioso sobre o resto da vida dela. Ele só quer que ela termine com a estúpida torta de rins e vá embora. Não conversem mais. Nada. Já tiveram vários acidentes. Só cala a boca e saia.

Ela não sai, para seu desgosto, mas pelo menos a conversa é dominada pelos times Ingleses e pelas faltas dos apanhadores. Ele permite que a sua mente divague um pouco. Lily está como a Mestre de Poções do grupo deles? É cruel de certa forma, mas mesmo assim apropriado que seu próprio pupilo tenha a mesma posição que ele mesmo tem no lado oposto. Como as peças brancas e pretas de um jogo de xadrez. Severus tem que assumir que ele ainda é o melhor fazedor de poções, na verdade, é mais seguro para ela que ele seja melhor. Ela não é uma ameaça. Ele não está fazendo nada contra o seu lado deixando-a sobreviver.

Ele não sabe porque suas mãos começam a tremer, mas ele precisa parar com isso. Sinais físicos de qualquer fraqueza, física ou emocional, não podem acontecer. Se ele continuar assim, ele vai causar seu próprio assassinato, e por quê? Porque um miserável garoto de 10 anos foi retirado do frio e recebeu um chocolate quente de uma família de simples trouxas. Suas sobrancelhas se unem como se ele estivesse sentindo uma dor física. Lily Evans vai causar a sua morte.

Rapidamente e efetivamente, aquela memória é guardada para nunca mais o importunar novamente. A tremedeira cessa e ele se sente sobre controle de si mesmo novamente. Ela não é nada para ele. Nada.

A tensão nos seus músculos diminui quando eles se levantam para se despedir.

"Você tem certeza que não quer que acompanhemos você até o castelo?"

"Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem. Eu já providenciei isso." Mas ela nem mesmo explica que providências são essas.

"Nós dois nos sentiríamos melhor se você deixasse."

Lily se inclina sobre a mulher, e sussurra algo no ouvido dela. Um olhar de surpresa e compreensão passa pelo rosto da Longbottom. "Certo, então. Até logo." Elas se abraçam e Frank Longbottom também a abraça, mas desajeitado.

"Até logo."

Tanto Lily como Severus vêem o casal desaparecer no fogo. Agora o omnicular está escondido cuidadosamente na sua capa e aparentemente Lily percebe. Dando um sinal quase imperceptível para o Aberforth, que retribui com um sinal igualmente minuto, ela sai. Ele não tem ordens de seguir ninguém ou nada, além de ouvir. Então ele continua a ficar sentado e observar, caso algo merecedor de sua atenção aconteça.

Ele nunca utilizou omniculares antes, mas não parece ser muito complicado. Ele encontra o botão de repetir e, com um alívio profundo, só vê um jogo de Quadribol. Outros clientes vem e vão, mas como ele já imaginava, Lily reaparece meia hora depois, sem dúvida procurando pelo o que ela havia 'esquecido'. Ele rapidamente enfeitiça o omnicular de volta a mesa aonde ela e os amigos estavam sentados, que ainda está vago. Um instante depois, ela os encontra ali, e pega o omnicular com uma expressão curiosa, mas os coloca no bolso e sai mais uma vez.

No seu lado direito, Severus ouve alguém cheirando o ar. O homem ao lado dele lambe os lábios, solta um rosnado e sai rapidamente de seu banquinho.

X

"Oi Ruiva, lembra de mim?" Lily imagina reconhecer aquele sotaque Irlandês. Com certeza, quando ela se vira e vê o mesmo homem imundo de antes, embora tenha o nariz quebrado e menos dentes. Lily imagina se isso é devido ao Remus.

"Eu sugiro que você coloque o rabinho entre as pernas e saia." ela diz.

"Eu não vou te machucar, jovem." O homem passa a língua pelos lábios mais uma vez, e ela segura a varinha mais apertado. "Eu só quero conversar."

"Desculpe-me, mas na última vez você não pareceu ser tão tagarela."

"Eu estava errado e admito." ele diz. "Deixe-me compensar por aquilo, te pagar uma bebida."

Lily ergue o queixo, indignada. "Desculpa, eu sou uma garota de um lobisomem só." ela fala com orgulho.

"Eu sou mais lobo do que ele, pode ter certeza. Eu posso provar." Ele dá um passo na direção dela.

"Eu disse para você chegar para trás. Volte e me deixe em paz, antes de sair machucado."

O homem bufa pelo comentário e continua a se aproximar dela. "Eu não vou te fazer mal."

"Gostaria de poder falar o mesmo."

Lily observa enquanto o homem tenta pegar a sua varinha.

"Agora, você não precisa ser desagradável."

"Se me lembro bem, na última vez que nos encontramos, você tentou --"

"Eu já pedi desculpas, não foi? Estava muito perto da Lua Cheia, eu tenho certeza que você entende isso, com o seu _bichinho_ e tudo mais."

"Eu entendo perfeitamente, e é por isso que estou recusando a sua oferta."

Em seguida, um feitiço sai da varinha do homem e cordas saem voando para capturá-la. Tem um barulho alto, o som que um feitiço faz quando atinge seu alvo, e um corpo, preso em cordas mágicas, cai no chão. Capturado por sua própria maldição, ele fica indefeso enquanto ela o joga de qualquer jeito 10 metros mais longe.

Garantindo que não tem ninguém por perto, ela entra na passagem que a leva de volta a Hogwarts.

.

Ela precisa diminuir o passo para que Flitwick consiga acompanhá-la durante a patrulha. É claro que deveria estar completamente vigilante durante a patrulha, mas isso não significa que eles não possam conversar e observar ao mesmo tempo. Além do que, seria bem estranho caminhar em silêncio um ao lado do outro por várias horas. Feitiços é um tópico tão leve que ela pode simplesmente aproveitar, e Flitwick é um homem tão bom. Levando tudo em consideração, ela não pode reclamar sobre seu parceiro de patrulha. Poderia ser muito pior. Dippet, como o pobre James, ou até mesmo McGonagall. Lily respeita sua professora de Transfigurações, mas uma conversa nunca é fácil com a mulher severa. Vector e Sinistra, embora sejam boas, seriam conversas igualmente estranhas. Realmente, ela não se arrepende de passar tempo com o Professor Flitwick.

Como sempre, eles entram na Ala Hospitalar para checar e ficam desencorajados com a cena. Embora o horário de recolher já tenha passado a muito tempo, a Ala Hospitalar não está silenciosa e escura como é de costume, mas acesa e todas as camas estão ocupadas. Uma Madame Pomfrey apressada está correndo de uma cama para a outra, tentando fazer o melhor para cuidar de todos sem reclamar. Naturalmente, sem poções, não tem muito o que ela possa fazer para eles.

Lily se sente instantaneamente culpada por não estar ajudando muito, especialmente agora que ela claramente é muito necessitada. Vendo Lily e Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey vem até os dois e suspira cansada. "Machucados tão simples e mesmo assim não tem nada que possa ser feito."

"Quantos tem machucados mágicos?"

"Praticamente metade. O resto só está doente. É essa época do ano, é claro, mas sem tratamento..."

"E medicamento trouxa? Você encomendou algum?"

"Não seja ridícula." a curandeira diz. Lily se irrita com isso.

"Pode não ser ideal, mas os trouxas _conseguem_ se curar sem magia. Geralmente leva mais tempo, mas pelo menos você não teria seus pacientes deitados aqui, miseráveis." Madame Pomfrey solta um sorriso desconsolado. "Quais são as outras opções existentes? Isso não pode continuar. Pelo menos dê uma chance aos remédios."

"Muita pessoas ficariam desconfiadas em tomar uma medicina trouxa. Não tem como saber o que eles usam."

'O que quer que seja não é tão nojento quanto rabo de rato, girinos ou olhos de besouros esmagados.' Lily pensa.

Depois de quinze minutos de discussão, Madame Pomfrey concorda em manter um estoque de remédios trouxas para as reclamações menores, como dores de cabeça e doenças de época. Não somente isso, mas Lily se vê prometendo dar uma parada na próxima noite para ajudar, uma oferta que é recebida de muito bom grado. Lily percebe que a pobre curandeira emana todos os sinais de exaustão e excesso de trabalho, e isso é algo que a Lily consegue se simpatizar extremamente.

Quando a patrulha termina, as duas da manhã, Lily e Flitwick se despedem. Ela vê que James ainda não retornou. Ela não fica surpresa, somente desapontada. O pobre coitado ainda está trabalhando duro. Se lembrando da noite anterior, que ela passou sentada acordada no escritório dele, esperando, ela decide trabalhar no quarto. Mudando de roupa para o que está disponível para ser um pijama, ela se recolhe em baixo das cobertas, levando uma pilha das coisas do Weyland junto com ela. Ela não acha que nada daqui seja útil, mas continua a se atormentar mexer nelas diversas vezes. A únicas coisas que ela aprendem não são de importância nenhuma, para ninguém alem dela mesma. Ela se lembra da pontada de dor que sentiu quando encontrou as cartas que ela mesma havia escrito para ele. Ele guardou todas. Ele também guardou suas outras correspondências, mas a maior parte é relacionada a trabalho. Ela percebe que não tem nenhum tipo de carta de fã, embora ela saiba que ele recebia diversas corujas semanalmente.

Inicialmente ela ficou furiosa e envergonhada em pensar que Moody ou algum outro auror tenha as lido. Mas depois de um tempo ela começou a achar que Moody talvez não tenha lhe designado esta tarefa pelos únicos motivos que ele disse. Talvez Olho-Tonto estivesse respeitando a privacidade deles, por ter entregado isso a ela? Ou ela está dando mais crédito ao Chefe dos Aurores do que ele merece...

A mente dela divaga ao vampiro em Azkaban, enquanto ela relembra a lista de perguntas. O coração da Lily vai para ele, mesmo que ele seja culpado (o que ainda não foi provado, na sua opinião). A única coisa sobre ser beijado é que, caso ele realmente seja tão malvado quanto eles afirmam, então talvez ele nem mesmo ainda tenha uma alma, que já deve ter sido quebrada várias vezes com seus inúmeros assassinatos. O dementador não vai ter nenhum efeito nele, e ele vai escapar a punição que mereceu receber. Entretanto, se ele não for tão culpado assim, e sua alma ainda estiver intacta, então os dementadores seriam capazes de sugar a alma dele. Eles não vão saber da sua verdadeira culpa ou inocência até que o beijo seja dado. Então, seja qual for o resultado, não vai ter justiça. Ou um inocente será punido, ou um culpado vai escapar.

Lily bate a cabeça gentilmente no encosto de madeira da cama, controlada pelo ressentimento da prisão de Azkaban e as leis bruxas atuais. Cansada em vários níveis, ela move gentilmente a pilha do colo e apaga os castiçais.

Embora esteja cansada, ela ainda está acordada quando James chega meia hora depois. Ele se aproxima da cama e olha para ela. Ela se senta e pergunta. "Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Eu só estava querendo ver se você estava dormindo ou não." ele fala, baixinho. "Me ajuda?"

"Com o quê?" ela pergunta, ansiosa de repente.

"Fui chamado para uma prisão. Foi uma quebra no trabalho monótono burocrático, pelo menos. Mas não capturamos ninguém de qualquer jeito. Os Prewetts ficaram bem machucados. Eles estão na Madame Pomfrey agora. Eles preferiram Hogwarts ao Mungus. Eu não estou muito ruim, não queria incomodá-la mais ainda, ela já estava bem atrapalhada."

Enquanto ele fala, ele tira a roupa, e sua única expressão de dor são respirações rápidas. Lily acende os castiçais novamente e olha para ele, quase tremendo com uma antecipação preocupante do que ela possa encontrar. Para seu alívio, James não está sendo bravo ao falar que não está tão ruim assim. Ele não foi atingido por nenhuma maldição maléfica, só está machucado por tentar escapar delas e dos detritos. Até hoje nada pode se comparar ao dia que ele chegou depois de ficar com o Remus durante aquela lua cheia, a não ser por aquele encontro com o Fofo na floresta, mas ela não viu aquilo, somente as cicatrizes que ficaram.

Depois de terminar o trabalho, ela beija o ombro nu dele. "Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem."

Apagando as luzes mais uma vez, eles engatinham de volta na cama, e como geralmente fazem, sussurraram uma para o outro, até caírem no sono.

.

No amanhecer cinzento eles fizeram amor ainda meio sonolentos, antes de cair no sono mais uma vez. Quando eles acordam mais uma vez, faltam apenas 20 minutos para a aula começar. James murmura um palavrão e tenta se cobrir novamente, mas Lily não aceita isso. Em dez minutos, os alunos provavelmente vão estar chegando cedo na sala para se sentar, o que significam 9 minutos para tomar banho, mudar de roupa e sair daqui.

Ela está correndo na direção do banheiro quando fala para ele, "Pede para a Poppy trazer alguma coisa para comermos, ok?"

Bocejando, James comenta sobre como eles poupariam tempo se tomassem banho juntos, então ela tranca a porta, protegendo-a com uma senha. Ela sabe por experiência própria que o plano, embora faça sentido na teoria, na prática é mentira. Ela tem certeza que banhos separados são mais econômicos.

Depois de tomar um banho de 3 minutos, ela faz um feitiço refrescante no uniforme que vestiu no dia anterior, pega uma banana e dois pedaços de torrada, pega suas coisas, dá um beijo nele e sai correndo pela porta. Ninguém ainda está no corredor, mas ela tem certeza que vai cruzar com um de seus colegas de turma, caso continue naquele caminho, então ela entra na passagem secreta no final do corredor e se senta ali, para comer o café da manhã até que a hora da aula.

James ainda não está na sala de aula quando ela entra, um minuto atrasada. Ela larga a mochila na frente da sala, junto com a de todo mundo, e fica parada ao lado do Rupert perto da janela, aonde a mesa deles geralmente fica.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Lily. Como foi a patrulha ontem a noite?"

"Tranquila, ainda bem. Você terminou a redação?"

"Sim, obrigado. Potter está aqui?"

"Oh, ele está aqui sim. É melhor que ele não tenha caído no sono de novo." ela fala baixinho. Roo ri.

Mas ele está bem acordado quando abre a porta do escritório no segundo seguinte, e caminha para a sala de aula. "Bom dia, turma."

"Bom dia, Professor Potter." todos respondem de volta, menos a Lily, que recentemente se viu relutante em falar a frase 'Professor Potter' exceto seja absolutamente imperativo.

"Eu acredito que todos vocês conheçam o Princípio de Belvedere agora, certo?" Todos concordam. "Ótimo. Todos me sigam até a primeira estação."

Ele faz uma demonstração explicativa antes de mandar todos para suas gaiolas para praticar. James caminha pela sala, observando cada aluno cuidadosamente, dando dicas quando necessário.

Roo está indo admiravelmente bem, e seus colegas de Quadribol também não estão nada mal. Lily imagina se o atletismo tem fator na habilidade das pessoas, pois os reflexos são treinados a um padrão mais alto do que os dos outros alunos. Quando James chega ao lado dela, ele atira mais duas azarações para ela batalhar. Ela resmunga baixinho, o que faz com que ele ria e dê um tapa condescendente nas costas dela. Ela teria ficado indignada com essa demonstração grosseira, mas imagina que todos estejam tão ocupados como ela está. James não teria feito isso se pensasse se alguém estivesse assistindo.

Ele não fica muito tempo e continua a fazer sua caminhada, inspecionando a técnica de todos. Ela consegue lidar as maldições extras e está trabalhando com uma apenas quando alguém grita. Ela vira imediatamente, sabendo que o colar vai refletir a azaração por ela. Ela sente refletir no momento que vê Victoria White no chão. A azaração que bateu nela por causa do Olho do Dragão retorna depois de bater na parede, e ela reflete rapidamente ao alvo antes de se juntar ao James, que está ao lado da Victoria. Roo está lá antes dela, com uma aparência nada boa. Pelo menos White não está inconsciente, e também não parece estar muito machucada. Nem mesmo parece estar machucada, pelo que a Lily consegue ver. James está ajoelhado no chão, ao lado dela, colocando-a sentada.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta. Ela olha para ele confusa.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Que feitiço você utilizou? Eu disse para usar só um feitiço Ferreteante."

"Eu _realmente_ usei um feitiço ferreteante." Ela para, e James simplesmente espera por uma explicação. "Alguém deve ter utilizado outra maldição."

O braço do James aperta o braço da garota, enquanto ele se vira para olhar de cara feia para todos alunos, que agora pararam para assistir a cena. Victoria parece estar bem feliz com a atitude protetora do professor com ela. Lily vê que a mente dele está trabalhando, com os olhos procurando a turma e retirando da possível lista aqueles que estavam do outro lado da sala. Em vez disso, ele focaliza naqueles perto dele, que podem ter jogado uma maldição casual perto deles. Os olhos dele estreitam infelizes e ele se levanta. Ajudando-a a se levantar, ele a coloca atrás dele, enquanto se dirige a turma.

"Quem fez isso? Se você confessar agora, eu vou ser muito mais leniente do que serei quando descobrir mais tarde."

A turma se olha em volta nervosamente, mas ninguém fala nada. James fica com o queixo fixo e uma pequena cova se forma na bochecha dele. Um péssimo sinal.

Já que ninguém se acusa, James decide dar uma lição sobre a covardice, estupidez e insolência de atacar qualquer aluno desse jeito. "Eu não me importo se você acha que isso é engraçado, ou que eles mereceram. Você. Não. Ataca. Outros. Alunos. Nunca. Especialmente não durante essa recessão, já que o tratamento está tão difícil. Estou sendo claro o suficiente?"

"Sim, senhor." a turma murmura, onde todos estão levando bronca por algo que só um fez.

"A punição para atacar outros alunos aumentou dramaticamente, como eu tenho certeza que vocês já sabem. Então eu não consigo entender por que diabos vocês tentariam fazer um truque tão estúpido." ele fala, furiosamente.

"Não foi tão ruim, Professor." Victoria diz, com calma. "Só me jogou no chão, eu não estou machucada."

"Isso não importa."

"Eu devo levá-la a Ala Hospitalar, Professor?" Roo sugere.

"Eu realmente não preciso --" ela tenta dizer, mas Ruperte a interrompe.

"Eu insisto. Mesmo que você não esteja machucada fisicamente, pode ser algum tipo de feitiço da memória ou algo que você mesma não consiga detectar."

James olha para o Roo e concorda, não somente com a sugestão, mas com o próprio garoto. Rupert pega Victoria pelo ombro e a leva para fora da sala de aula, com uma expressão bem rígida no rosto.

X

"Você acha que é muito esperta, não é?" Rupert diz, furioso. "Você percebe o que fez com essa peça?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele rola os olhos. "O professor já tem muito com o que lidar, sem esse tipo de merda. Você não tem prioridades? Você realmente azaria a si mesma, deixaria que todos os seus colegas levassem a culpa por isso, faria com que o professor se preocupasse e não confiasse mais em nenhum de nós, só para ter um pouco da atenção dele? Que porra é essa, White! Você percebe que o cara que matou a Abbot fazia parte da nossa turma? Ele vai suspeitar de todo mundo agora, só porque você destruiu a confiança que ele é tão hesitante em dar."

Ela fala entre lágrimas, "Não foi nada disso que aconteceu." ela fala, com a voz tremida. Ele a fez chorar. Que bom.

"Esclareça então." ele resmunga.

"Eu não me azarei. Eu não bloqueei o feitiço e me assustou quando me atingiu, tropecei e caí no chão. Eu tentei falar para ele que foi só o feitiço Ferreteante, mas..."

"Mas..." ele diz, suavemente embora esteja furioso. Ele sabe que se continuar a gritar com ela, ela vai ficar envergonhada e não vai falar a verdade. Ele tem que agir como se entendesse e simpatizasse.

"Mas ele ficou tão preocupado comigo. Eu..."

"Continua."

"Ele teria achado que eu sou uma tola se eu contasse a verdade. A outra história saiu do nada. Eu não sabia que ele reagiria tão fortemente."

"Por que você não o corrigiu, quando viu o quanto que ele estava chateado?"

"Porque..." Ela inspira e limpa as lágrimas com a manga do uniforme. "Foi tão bom... ver ele tão preocupado comigo."

Ele reprime outro rugido. "É claro que ele estava preocupado. Ele se preocupa com todos os alunos. Ele está aqui para nos proteger e lutar contra aqueles que tentam nos machucar." Ele não consegue deixar de incluir, de forma malévola, "E agora você não só o fez pensar que ele falhou em nos deixar protegidos, você lhe deu um inimigo fantasma para caçar, enquanto ele tem muitos de verdade."

Ela começa a chorar mais fortemente, o que o irrita e o alegra.

"Vai lavar o seu rosto. Eu trago as suas coisas para cá para a sua próxima aula."

"Você não vai contar para ele não, não é?"

"Não." ele mente. "Mas você deveria."

Na verdade, ele planeja contar tudo para o Potter. Quanto mais cedo ele souber da verdade, melhor. Rupert não é o tipo de pessoa que guarda coisas importantes para si mesmo, assim como sua melhor amiga.

Ele a deixa na frente do banheiro feminino e retorna a sala de aula. A atmosfera está muito diferente agora, muito mais fria e severa. Potter não está mais caminhando entre os alunos. Ele está sentado na frente da turma, observando todos com um olhar penetrante e antipático. Roo caminha até ele.

"Como ela está?" ele pergunta, ainda olhando diretamente para os alunos, enquanto fala.

"Ela está bem, exceto pela inabilidade de fazer boas decisões, é claro."

"O quê?"

"Ninguém a atacou. Eu suspeitei isso e a levei para fora e perguntei. Ela estava muito envergonhada para contar a verdade para você, que ela simplesmente se atacou e caiu. Eu acho que ela planeja te contar, ela só está tentando juntar coragem para isso. Mas eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar, então pensei em te acalmar agora, para que você não passe os próximos dias se incomodando em tentar encontrar um agressor que não existe."

O homem mais vez suspira e passa os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. "Obrigado, Rupert. Você me poupou horas de agonia."

Ele concorda, se sentindo um pouco orgulhoso que Potter utilizou o nome dele. Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo, observando todos praticarem a deflexão dos feitiços até a aula terminar.

"Te vejo no treino de Quadribol, senhor."

"Obrigado mais uma vez."

"Não foi nada."

Lily espera ele juntar as coisas dele e da Victoria parada na porta da sala de aula, e eles saem juntos, com a Lily olhando para o Potter com um olhar curioso mas confortante. Ele sorri de modo tranquilizador.

Ele larga a mochila da White em frente ao banheiro das garotas e bate rapidamente duas vezes na porta, antes de voltar a caminhar, explicando tudo o que aconteceu no caminho até as masmorras. "Oh. Bem, isso é um alívio." ela diz, com sinceridade.

"Você realmente não está chateada?"

"Não. Todos sentem vergonha. No final, tudo terminou bem. Melhor ser uma menina envergonhada do que um colega irresponsável, ou pior ainda, malicioso."

Ela abre uma passagem secreta e com um gesto de mão, o manda ir primeiro.

"Eu concordo com você, mas essas tentativas estúpidas e desesperadas dela, em relação ao Potter, não te incomodam?"

"Não o suficiente para eu admitir isso."

Que resposta bem Lily. Mais uma vez, o bom senso prevalece, mas não acaba com todo o ciúme. Mesmo assim, é divertido incitar ela, só um pouco.

"Em que estágio que isso te incomoda?"

Ela trinca os dentes e olha direto para a frente.

"Fala." ele intriga.

"Quando ela olha abertamente para a bunda dele, e olha para mim como se eu não fosse nada porque eu sou uma aluna, e age como se ela tivesse direitos sobre ele, embora ela seja bem mais velha do que ele. Ui, e quando ela acha que ele gosta dela, então ela caminha com um olhar tão convencido, quando ela mesmo nem consegue fazer um feitiço de coloração! Não sabe absolutamente nada sobre o estilo de vida dos trouxas e age como se estivesse fazendo um favor _de verdade_ aos nascidos trouxa, que ela está sendo muito bondosa. Vaca condescendente."

Roo morde os lábios de um jeito muito sincero, mas também em uma tentativa um pouco dolorosa de não sorrir. As bochechas dele estão começando a doer por causa do esforço.

"Eu acredito que não estamos mais falando da White?"

"O quê? Oh. Não, White é inofensiva. Eu não acho que ela acredita realmente que vai conseguir conquistá-lo. Ela fantasia isso, mas ela não... _persiste_."

"E Dippet persiste?"

Lily fecha a cara. "Eu posso ser capaz de ignorar o flerte e os olhares dela. Mas ela não gosta de mim."

"Victoria também não gosta de você."

"Obrigada." Ela diz, sarcasticamente.

"Então qual é a diferença entre as duas?"

"Dippet tenta constantemente me menosprezar, me lembrando que ela é uma professora e que eu sou só uma aluna. Ela sempre tenta me fazer sentir pequena." ela admite.

E aparentemente ela teve um pouco de sucesso, Roo pensa. Ele imagina se Dippet tenta colocar a Lily para baixo constantemente porque ela mesmo se sente inferior, e então utiliza a única carta que possui (seu papel como uma figura autoritária), ou se ela sabe que está atingindo a Lily com as inseguranças dela. Também são as inseguranças dele. Querendo ser tanto mais do que só um aluno, querendo ter uma função, querendo ser merecedor, mas tantos são cegados pelo uniforme. Mais uma vez ele pensa no Potter, e ele consegue ver a Lily pelo o que ela é, e ele ousa imaginar que também veja nele mesmo. Ela está certa. Não tem nada mais irritante do que ser negligenciado por ser um aluno.

Ele pensa em algo. "Você acha que ela suspeita de algo?"

"Eu acho que não, por quê?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando, se Victoria não gosta de você porque você é a predileta do Potter, talvez Dippet também não goste pelo mesmo motivo."

"Ela já não gostava de mim muito antes do James começar a dar aula aqui." ela diz.

A conversa é cortada porque eles chegaram ao final da passagem secreta e tem que ir para o corredor aonde este tipo de conversa não pode ser mantida.

X

Lily e Sirius caminham pelos terrenos durante o almoço antes dele ter que dar aula para o terceiro ano.

"Eu pensei no que você disse, e decidi que concordo com você."

"Bom. Sobre o quê?"

"Que se você não estiver disposto a trapacear para ganhar, então você não quer realmente ganhar."

Sirius sorri triunfantemente para ela e morde a banana com uma mordida satisfatória. "Então, se você tivesse que escolher entre salvar uma pequena menina trouxa inocente, ou James, quem você salvaria?"

Ela se faz este tipo de pergunta o tempo todo. Ela já imaginou hipotéticos cenários imaginários. Ela já conseguiu justificar escolher o James por motivos que não envolvessem o amor dela por ele.

"Tem um ditado trouxa. Dê um peixe a um homem e você o alimenta por um dia. Ensine um homem como pescar e você o alimenta pelo resto da vida."

"Então você está dizendo que escolheria o James porque por estar salvando ele, você estaria salvando inúmeras outras pessoas inocentes?"

"Bem, sim. Ele não é só um grande professor, mas ele também é um grande auror. Ele faz muitas coisas boas."

"E se fosse aquela garota ou a sua irmã? Você consegue admitir que é egoísta ou também vai dizer que salvando-a, você estaria salvando mais vidas."

"Eu salvaria uma vida a mais, pelo menos. Petúnia está grávida."

Ele arregala as sobrancelhas levemente, e ela percebe que nunca contou isso para ele.

"Isso e porque eu sou egoísta." ela admite. Sirius sorri aprovador. "Você é praticamente um gasto de espaço desnecessário, mas eu faria coisas vergonhosas para manter você por perto." Ela pega a maçã da mão dele e dá uma mordida.

"Vergonhosa?" ele pergunta intrigado com o prospecto da Lily e de atos tão chocantes.

"Sim." ela diz. Já que ela está começando a se sentir envergonhada, ela conclui que também pode deixá-lo envergonhado junto. "Porque eu te amo, Sirius Black. Muito."

Aparentemente ele sabe o que ela está tentando fazer, porque ele vira para ela, sorrindo em tom de brincadeira."E eu te amo, Lily Evans. Muito, _muito_ mesmo."

O plano saiu pela culatra, e agora ela está corada, mesmo com o jeito cheio de sarcasmo com o qual ele disse. Ele só admitiu que a amava uma vez e ela suspeitou que foi mais para confortá-la até que ele chegasse em Dover para buscá-los. Pelo menos funcionou. Ela olha o chão mover embaixo dos seus pés enquanto dá outra mordida na maçã, antes de devolver ao Sirius, sem olhar para ele, claro.

"Você acha que vai chegar alguma vez que não vai ser envergonhoso dizer?" ela pergunta honestamente. Por que é tão difícil? Ela falava isso diariamente para seus pais quando estava com eles. Ela consegue falar isso para o Roo. O que torna isso ser tão difícil de se falar para outras pessoas?

Ele não responde.

Ela não achou mesmo que ele fosse responder.

Enquanto ambos amem muito seus amigos, eles não são exatamente os mais vocais sobre isso. Ela pensa que a única coisa que pode fazer é praticar, e então treme com a idéia.

"Você poderia começar a escrever para o Semanário das Bruxas de novo?" ela pergunta, mudando de assunto.

Ele bufa. "Eu não estou surpreso, mas _estou_ curioso. Como você ficou descobriu?"

"Depois que demos aquela entrevista, é óbvio que eu li a reportagem. Parecia muito de bom gosto para Goodspeed. Precisaria de alguem influente para manter daquele jeito. Eu encontrei mais exemplares e reportagens daquele mesmo autor e... bem... ela tem o seu estilo."

"Eu estou feliz que os caras não estão dispostos a ler revistas femininas." ele fala sorrindo, mas o sorriso logo some. "Mas seja o que for, eu não posso voltar."

"Por que não? Sirius, desde que Weyalnd..." 'morreu' não é a palavra certa, e ela não consegue falar 'foi exterminado' "_se foi_, não tem mais ninguém para espalhar a palavra."

"Eu duvido que o Semanário das Bruxas se arriscaria. As coisas estão muito pior do que estavam no Natal, como você sabe muito bem. Além do que, eu não sou mais... _bem vindo_."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Só uma pequena diferença de opinião, Cariad."

"Você não pode colocar suas diferenças de lado pela causa?"

"_A causa_ é aonde as nossas opiniões diferem." ele fala simplesmente.

"Oh."

Eles viram e caminham na direção do castelo novamente. O almoço está quase no fim. Já que a sala de aula de Transfiguração é quase que no caminho da de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele a caminha até lá. Em silêncio.

X

Embora James devesse estar só supervisionando o treino da Grifinória, ele não consegue deixar de oferecer alguns conselhos humildes...

"Vocês têm que ser mais fechado na sua organização, Artilheiros! Vocês não podem ficar abertos! Façam de novo! E você, apanhador! Suas descidas falsas tem que ser mais acreditáveis, senão não vai funcionar. Batedores..." Não tem muito o que falar com eles. "Continuem batendo!"

Mas os garotos não parecem se incomodar, na verdade, eles o agradecem sem parar depois do treino e falam que mal podem esperar até o próximo. Ele fica perdido em uma fantasia momentânea de ser o treinador de um time nacional, quando Rupert Ferris o chama.

"É... senhor?"

"O quê? Desculpa, minha mente estava... é..."

"Pensando em quadribol. Todos nós conhecemos esse olhar." ele responde com um enorme sorriso genuíno que James nunca tinha visto nele.

"Você quer jogar Quadribol então? Depois da escola?"

"Isso seria bom, caso eu pudesse entrar em algum time, mas não. Minha família quer que eu consiga um emprego no Ministério."

"Em qual departamento?"

Ele balança os ombros. "Qualquer um que me contratar."

"Você já pensou em trabalhar exercendo as leis mágicas?"

"Com certeza. Convivendo com a Lily é difícil não ter pensado nisso. Nós discutimos isso tantas vezes quando éramos mais jovens. Parece que ela só falava sobre isso no quinto ano. Nós falávamos que íamos virar aurores juntos."

"Por que não? Junte-se ao programa de treinamento de aurores então."

"Eu _vou_ tentar, mas acho que a minha família ficaria mais feliz com um trabalho de escritório."

"Você? Atrás de uma mesa?" James pergunta, descrédito.

Ele balança os ombros mais uma vez. "Não é o que eu prefiro, mas não posso desapontá-los."

"Mas você também não pode desapontar a si mesmo."

"Mas eu te digo que eu não me importaria em ser um Inominável." James treme, e então se xinga por isso. "Senhor?"

"Se é isso que você deseja." ele diz, rigidamente.

"Você não aprova?"

"Eu só quero dizer que se você se importa em manter a sua família feliz, trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios seria... _contraproducente_."

"Oh?"

"Você teria que trabalhar várias horas e não seria capaz de conversar sobre isso com seus amigos ou família. Por isso o termo 'Inominável'. Aqueles que trabalham naquele departamento não possuem uma vida social estelar."

Um momento de silêncio se segue, e James consegue ver que Ferris tem tato demais para perguntar, então desiste e fala. "Meu pai era um Inominável."

"Oh. Ele... não é mais um?" ele pergunta, incerto.

James utiliza sua voz de auror, brusca e profissional. "Ele morreu. Morreu no trabalho."

"Como?"

Ele é incapaz de reprimir o bufo amargo. "Como no departamento no qual ele trabalhou a vida inteira, é um _mistério_." ele diz, sarcasticamente. "Pelo menos para a família dele. Informação confidencial e aparentemente nós não precisamos saber." Inacreditável, James pensa, como que depois de tantos esses anos ele ainda está tão amargurado.

Parecendo querer mudar de assunto tanto quando ele mesmo, o garoto pergunta, "Então, você acha que eu poderia ser um auror?"

"Eu acho que você seria um excelente auror." ele diz, com honestidade.

"Era sobre isso que você queria conversar? Escolhas de carreira?"

"Na verdade não." Ele está acalmando, ficando mais confortável de novo, retornando ao seu elemento. "Eu queria que você desse uma olhada em alguns arquivos no meu escritório. São algumas pessoas que eu gostaria que você ficasse de olho por mim."

O garoto arregala as sobrancelhas.

"Se você quiser." James continua, atrasado. "Eu não quero te impor com mais responsabilidades, mas está muito difícil encontrar pessoas de confiança. Eu estou tendo que sair do castelo cada vez mais hoje em dia, e eu preciso de alguém que seja capaz de ficar de olho nas coisas enquanto eu estiver fora."

"E você está pedindo para mim?" Ele soa tanto duvidoso quanto esperançoso.

"Você e Lily. Vocês trabalham bem juntos."

"Por que nós dois? Por que não outro professor?"

"Dumbledore e Minerva já estão fazendo mais coisas do que aguentam. Os outros professores..."

"O quê?"

"Exceto pelo Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, e Pomfrey, existem muitos poucos que eu posso contar que vão agir sensivelmente durante uma crise. Eles ou são complacentes ou são muito sérios com a autoridade deles. A escola é sobre os alunos, e eles te respeitam, eles vão ouvir você. E você consegue manter um segredo." James pisca para ele e o garoto rola os olhos.

"Então, o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Esteja preparado e pronto para responder o meu patrono quando quer que eu mande para você. E também, quando eu não estiver por perto, merda, mesmo quando eu estiver por perto, fica de olho na Lily. Eu sei que estou soando super protetor, mas não é isso." _Bom, vamos ser honestos._ "Não é _só_ isso." ele corrige. "Eu estou pensando como um auror, não um noivo preocupado."

"Noivo? Ela não me disse que você a pediu em casamento."

"Porque eu ainda não pedi."

"Ah."

"O importante é, e você vai ver nesses arquivos em um instante, ela está em mais perigo do que qualquer um nesse castelo."

"Eu não preciso de um arquivo para saber disso." Ferris diz, com a voz aparentemente seca e com o olhar fixo em algo que parece estar bem distante, passando pelo castelo e muito além dele, como se estivesse se aproximando neste momento. Olhando para baixo, ele vê que o garoto está segurando a varinha muito apertado, com os dedos brancos e as veias saindo pela pele.

Não existem palavras para a gratitude e afinidade que ele está sentindo neste momento. Então ele não fala nada.

X

É estranho, não ter nada para fazer. Sem nenhum garoto para se distrair, Lily faz todo o trabalho e pesquisa na biblioteca. Será que os treinos de Quadribol vão ser um espaço de ouro no horário dela? Duas horas e meia de produtividade perfeita? Ela ama James e Roo, é claro, mas fazer trabalho ao lado deles frequentemente é cheio de interrupções e distrações, as vezes agradáveis, outras vezes nem tanto.

Ela vê James rapidamente, e somente de longe no Salão Principal no jantar. Ela se senta como sempre ao lado do Rupert e do time da Grifinória. Não é nenhuma surpresa que eles estejam falando sobre Quadribol, mas aquece o seu coração ouvir eles falarem como que o professor de defesa deles foi brilhante. Por um momento, ela quase deseja que tivesse ido assistir o treino naquela tarde, mas mesmo tendo sido tão interessante assim, ela não abriria mão das horas que passou na biblioteca.

Os garotos também falam poesias na velocidade, aceleração, precisão de curva da vassoura que Rupert usou. Ela quase fecha a cara quando percebe que ele foi o primeiro a usar a vassoura dela, mas ela coloca este pensamento de lado. Não importa. Mesmo assim, ela imagina se realmente _zumbe_ embaixo do toque da pessoa, como eles falaram que faz. Ela segura o pulso do Roo, que agora segura uma faca cheia de batatas nela, e chega para perto dela, para checar a hora.

"Ei! Tô comendo!" Roo reclama. Ela se levanta e o beija na bochecha.

Ela solta a mochila no quarto e rapidamente pega um recado que Ebony trouxe, e deixa no próprio quarto para esperar na frente das escadas de pedra, do lado de fora das portas do castelo. Ela sabe que ele vai vir.

X

Ele está a ponto de comer um terceiro prato de cozido quando um rebuliço entre os alunos fazem com que ele erga a cabeça. Uma coruja entra voando no Salão Principal. Realmente, não é o horário das corujas, mas não é tão incomum assim. Ele estreita as sobrancelhas quando percebe que é a Ebony. A mensagem não está presa na pata dela, e sim presa nas garras. Quando ela está voando em cima dele, ela solta o recado, que desce para cair no molho, mas James, sendo um jogador perfeito de Quadribol, pega no ar antes que caia. Ele se levanta e dá alguns passos para trás para que ninguém possa ler.

_~Vem voar comigo~_

Não tem nenhuma assinatura, exceto um pictograma da pata de uma corça.

James sorri e guarda o pedaço de pergaminho no bolso, enquanto sai do Salão Principal.

Ela está esperando por ele nas portas frontais. Ele sorri abertamente e joga a capa para ela, e caminham juntos até o campo.

Eles correm, sobrevoam, sobem e descem. É estimulante.

"Nós não fazemos isso o suficiente." ela comenta, quando sobrevoa ao lado dele. Eles estão dando voltas casuais enquanto conversam. O vento passa por eles, então eles tem que aumentar o tom de voz para serem ouvidos.

Mas é verdade. Desde o Ano Novo, ele não teve tempo livre para voar. Isso limpa a mente e eleva os espíritos. Ela dá um sorriso maroto e passa rápido por ele, com o cabelo ruivo balançando loucamente atrás dela. Tem algo nessa visão que é tremendamente erótico na mente do James.

Ele acelera atrás dela, seguindo cada loop, volta e giro, alcançando-a lentamente. Ele suspeita que isso é porque ela quer ser capturada. Ela fica olhando para trás, zombando ele com aquele sorriso maroto... como um pomo com um apanhador.

***

150 pontos para o James.

Eles ficam deitados felizes no chão, abraçados juntos na capa da invisibilidade. O céu está muito nublado, então não tem muitas estrelas para serem vistas, mas James não se importa com isso mesmo. Lily coloca a cabeça no ombro dele, provavelmente porque não consegue ver o céu.

"Que horas são?" ela pergunta, baixinho.

"Nós temos tempo." ele assegura, bem suavemente. Depois de fazer amor eles falam as coisas como se fossem segredo.

"Que bom." Ela se aninha mais perto dele e o aperta. Uma dor sombria aparece no peito dele, uma dor causada apenas por manter isso em silêncio. Ele não quer manter o segredo, ele não quer ter que sussurrar, ele quer gritar o mais alto o possível, o máximo que os pulmões dele deixarem, o quanto que ele a ama. Mas ele não pode. Ele só pode sussurrar durante a noite, quando ninguém mais pode ouvir. Algo tão grande não foi feito para ser deixado em segredo. Mesmo assim, aqui estão eles, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, se escondendo de todo mundo.

"Eu amo você." ele diz, e a dor melhora momentaneamente. Ele não pode gritar, mas ele não tem que manter isso completamente para ele mesmo. Ela se mexe para poder beijá-lo. Esses próximos minutos são completamente pacíficos e ele praticamente flutua por eles. Por mais clichê que seja, ele não sabe como que viveu sem ela, não consegue imaginar uma vida sem a Lily junto dele. Não, ele consegue imaginar, e não é nada agradável. Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho, e no final do dia ele iria colapsar na cama, sozinho, desamparado, sem ser amado. Nenhuma luz para lutar contra a escuridão.

Eles estão perdendo, ele sabe disso. Todos sabem. Eles conseguem sentir isso. As pessoas estão se preparando para épocas mais obscuras ainda, como se elas fossem inevitáveis. Com esta sensação coletiva de desgaste constante, como que as pessoas se mantem em sucumbir a depressão? Ele tem a Lily, mas como que todo mundo consegue? Nem todos conseguem, ele se lembra. Muitos desistem, se entregam, se sentam nas suas casas e esconderijos, tremendo de medo.

Os dedos dele passam pelo cabelo dela, prendendo-os, mantendo-o ancorado a ela para que ela não seja varrido pelo pessimismo. Ele tira os lábios do dela para poder falar algo, mas descobre que não tem as palavras. Ela o beija rapidamente mais uma vez.

"Obrigada." ela fala. Sim, é isso. Ele deveria agradecer a ela por mantê-lo equilibrado. Ele rola os dois, de tal forma que ela fique embaixo dele, e ele apoia o rosto no peito dela. Como sempre, os dedos dela passam pelo cabelo dele e seus olhos se fecham. Paz completa. Não existe nada tão calmante quanto isso. Não existe nada pelo o que ele desistiria disso. Nada que possa ultrapassar a calma que ele sente quando eles ficam deitados desse jeito.

"Não." ele sussurra de volta. "Obrigado _você_."

Ele imagina se ela sabe que casca patética de homem que ele seria se ela se negasse a ele agora. Ele não fala nada disso. Claro que não. Ele só deixa a mão dele procurar por calor, parando finalmente na pele nua do estômago dela.

A cabeça dela se apoia na dele, enquanto ela começa a cantarolar.

.

Ele deve ter cochilado, porque logo depois ela está cutucando ele para acordar. "James, amor, nós não podemos ficar aqui."

A parte infantil dele, aquele tipo que pode argumentar qualquer coisa, independente de saber que está errada, quer protestar. Entretanto, ela tem que ir a Ala Hospitalar agora e ele tem que patrulhar daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos mais ou menos. Por mais agradável que seja continuar a ficar aqui deitado um ao lado do outro, ele sabe que nenhum dos dois vai fazer isso. Ambos têm afazeres que não vão fugir jamais.

Ele rola, saindo de cima dela, e se levanta, estendendo uma mão, que ela segura e ele a levanta do chão.

Ele se sente tão próximo dela quanto sentiu no Sábado, e não quer parar de tocá-la, mesmo que seja somente a mão dela na dele. Eles ficam parados em frente a enfermaria, escondidos pela capa da invisibilidade, relutantes em partir. Eles ficam até duas crianças passarem correndo por eles, para ver a curandeira. Isso faz a Lily acordar e o beija rapidamente e, tendo certeza que ninguém está por perto para ver, sai de baixo da capa e corre para ajudar a Madame Pomfrey.

Resignado, James meio que suspira e meio que resmunga, e sai para esperar para a Dippet. Ele fica surpreso em ver que ela já está lá, mesmo sendo tão cedo.

"Boa noite, Professor Dippet." ele cumprimenta. "Eu estou atrasado? Eu achei que fossemos nos encontrar mais tarde." Ele olha para o relógio, para checar a hora. Talvez ele tenha passado mais tempo com a Lily na frente da Ala Hospitalar do que havia pensado. Não, ainda faltam quinze minutos.

Ela ri, talvez um pouco entusiasmadamente demais para ser natural. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para você me chamar de Darlene? E não, eu estou adiantada. Vamos começar, já que nós dois estamos aqui?"

"Com certeza." Ele começa a caminhar, rolando a varinha entre os dedos por alguns instantes até segurar bem apertado.

"Então... Como foram as aulas de hoje?" ela pergunta.

"Produtivas." ele responde. James não consegue deixar de pensar que se ele fosse fazer a patrulha sozinho, que seria muito mais eficiente. Ele poderia ficar embaixo da capa e realmente seria capaz de pegar alguém. As chances de pegar alguma pessoa que não esteja fazendo algo de bom diminui muito quando está caminhando ao lado de uma bruxa que ri de tudo que ele fala, seja engraçado ou não. Para dissuadí-la com sutileza da conversa, as repostas dele são as mais curtas possíveis. Seus esforços são recompensados (punidos?) por ela tomar controle da conversa por si mesma. O monólogo dela é apressado e ansioso, ávido para agradar.

Eles não encontram ninguém. Não é tão estranho. Afinal, é segunda-feira. Mesmo assim, James está tenso. Seja porque ele tem uma intuição, ou porque a voz da mulher é áspera, ele não sabe.

Uma hora depois, eles passam pela Ala Hospitalar.

"Eu vou dar uma entrada rápida. Ver se Poppy está bem." James diz.

Embora seja meia-noite, a Ala ainda está cheia. Ele vê Lily sentada ao lado da cama de uma garota, falando baixinho com ela, mas Madame Pomfrey a chama do outro lado da ala e Lily, se desculpando e tirando os dedos do cabelo da menina, vai imediatamente para a curandeira. James não é capaz de ler lábios, mas ele entende que isso é uma lista de instruções, porque a Lily balança a cabeça algumas vezes antes de desaparecer para o estoque. Ela retorna balançando o rosto, segurando somente duas garrafas e balançando o ombro. Madame Pomfrey também balança o rosto e cobre o rosto com a mão. Lily diz algo que parece assustar a curandeira, porque ela retorna rapidamente para a ruiva, com choque escrito claramente na sua expressão facial. Lily faz um sinal para a curandeira chegar para o lado. Ela se abaixa para falar com o garoto na cama e transfigura um balde. A próxima frase que ele é capaz de entender é, 'Você está pronto?' O garoto concorda e Lily aponta a varinha para ele. James reconhece o feitiço, mas não pelos movimentos do braço dela ou porque ele leu os lábios, mas pela reação do garoto. Ele começa a vomitar no balde que ela havia entregue. Lily esfrega as costas dele, enquanto ele vomita. Depois de três vezes, ela termina o feitiço e entrega um pouco de água para o menino, que faz um gargarejo e cospe novamente. Ela desaparece com o conteúdo do balde. Os dois trocam algumas palavras e o rosto da Lily solta um sorriso fraco, porem sincero. O lábio da curandeira estão finos, enquanto ela concorda relutantemente com o cuidado não ortodoxo, antes de passar para a próxima cama. Lily fica ao lado do menino por um instante, e James percebe que ele aprecia isso. James também fica grato por isso.

Ela finalmente percebe que ele está aqui, e o rosto dela fica ligeiramente mais suave. Os olhos dela nunca saem dos dele enquanto ela caminha instantaneamente até ele. Quanto mais perto ela chega, ele consegue ver mais claramente o desespero e a tristeza em seus olhos. O único motivo do brilho deles é a presença dele.

"Oh, James, é um desastre!" ela sussurra desesperadamente, com cuidado para não deixar com que os outros alunos a ouçam. "Não temos nenhum suprimento, os alunos estão sem ajuda, não tem nada que possamos fazer por eles, e estou preocupada com a Madame Pomfrey. Ela está tentando se esforçar, mas eu sei que ela está deprimida, e eu não sei o que fazer! Eu sou completamente inútil e essa situação é... é..." O rosto dela começa a contorcer e seus olhos brilham. Ela não vai chorar, ele sabe disso, mas só porque ela se recusa a mostrar qualquer fraqueza em público. Mesmo assim, se ele não a parar agora, ela vai ter um ataque nervoso e vai começar a vomitar como o garoto que ela acabou de ajudar.

"Calma, amor." ele a acalma, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. "Você está fazendo maravilhas."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada." Ela geme, olhando para os pés.

"Ei." Ele levanta o queixo dela. "Não é nada. Mesmo que você não possa lhes dar as poções que eles precisam, isso significa que você se importa, que você fica ao lado deles."

Ela inspira. "Não é o suficiente." ela sussurra triste.

"Não, não é." ele concorda. "Mas isso não é realmente culpa sua, minha querida."

"E quanto a Poppy?"

Ele fecha a cara enquanto olha sobre a cabeça da Lily para estudar a curandeira. Ele não consegue pensar em nada. Imagina que a única coisa que possa fazer com que ela se sinta melhor seria a habilidade de curar apropriadamente seus pacientes. Deve ser horrível ver seus pacientes sofrerem.

"Ajudando a eles você estará ajudando a ela. Faça companhia a ela, deixe-a saber que não está sozinha. Você sabe, o tipo que coisa que Lily Evans é boa para fazer."

Ela sorri com isso, mas o olhar dela focalizam atrás dele e o sorriso cai, e de repente ela chega para trás. "Boa noite, Professora Dippet."

A bruxa balança o rosto muito pouco em resposta.

"Eu tenho que voltar." Lily diz, sem jeito.

"Que horas você vai estar liberada aqui? Eu posso vir te buscar."

Ele lê medo e incerteza nos olhos dela. Claramente ela não gosta que ele fale este tipo de coisa na frente da outra bruxa. James não se importa com isso.

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu nem mesmo sei quando estarei liberada."

"Que besteira. Eu não vou deixar que você caminhe sozinha pelo castelo a noite. Você sabe que eu tenho o dever de te manter protegida." Ele pisca para ela. "Você conhece o Moody, vigilância constante e tudo mais."

"Pode ser bem tarde quando eu terminar."

"Besteira, Evans. Já está tarde. Depois que eu terminar a patrulha, eu tenho que ficar de pé a noite toda mesmo fazendo trabalho burocrático."

Ela procura nos olhos dele pela resposta a pergunta que ela não ousa fazer em voz alta. A resposta é não, ele não recebeu nenhuma coruja do Moody. Ela suspira aliviada.

Ele _quase_ se abaixa e dá um beijo de adeus. Por sorte, ele percebe a tempo e chega para trás, antes de arruinar tudo. Lily, sabendo claramente o que ele quase fez, dá um olhar repreensivo. Ele responde silenciosamente com um olhar de cachorrinho triste, o que a suaviza o suficiente para ela ter que lutar contra um sorriso. Ele sorri, sabendo que está desculpado.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco então. Mande um patrono." Ela concorda e vira, para continuar o trabalho. "Só mais um minuto." ele fala para a professora de Estudos Trouxas, que está assistindo com os braços cruzados de maneira desaprovadora. James não dá a mínima se ela aprova ou não. Ele se aproxima da cama mais perto dele e se abaixa ao lado dela. Ele reconhece o garoto da turma do primeiro ano. Um Grifinório chamado McEwen. Ele pega um sapo de chocolate e entrega ao menino.

"Você coleciona os cards?" ele pergunta.

O garoto sinaliza que sim.

"Bom, abre então. Vamos ver quem você tirou."

McEwen sorri e desembrulha o doce rapidamente, deixando o sapo dar um bom pulo antes de mastigar a sua cabeça, retirando o card da caixa enquanto mastiga. James fica aliviado em ver que não é um card que ele já não possui.

"Morgana." ele fala feliz. James se levanta e bagunça o cabelo do garoto.

"Melhoras, Marcus." Ele sorri rapidamente antes de retornar a sua companheira de patrulha.

Eles estão caminhando pelos corredores por mais meia hora, terminando o trajeto. Mais dois lances de escada e ele vai deixá-la no dormitório dela, e então talvez vá se sentar e ler, ou fazer planos de aulas em frente a lareira do dormitório da Lily até receber o patrono dela.

"Sabe, você não deveria falar com ela daquele jeito." Dippet afirma, do nada.

"Não deveria falar com quem de que jeito?"

"Lily Evans. Falar coisas tipo, 'amor' e 'minha querida'. Essas aluninhas vão interpretar isso erroneamente."

James sorri. "Ela é uma garota inteligente. Não vai interpretar errado." _Ela sabe que eu falei sério._

"Mesmo assim, não é apropriado."

"Provavelmente." ele concorda.

"Você vai parar então?"

"Provavelmente não."

"Existem _regras_. Regras de conduta. Você não pode tratá-la como uma... como uma..."

"Como uma o quê?" A pergunta bate como um chicote e Dippet treme.

"Eu sei que ela está, bem, relacionada com o seu amigo, mas isso não é desculpa para dar um tratamento preferencial para ela, ou para ser muito amigável."

"Amigável." James repete, com a expressão amargurada.

"Oferecer caminhar com ela de volta ao dormitório. É... Se alguém fosse fazer isso, eu acho que seria melhor se fosse eu mesma."

"Você acha que você é mais capaz de protegê-la do que _eu_ sou?" Julgando pela coloração rosada, ela entendeu o insulto.

"Eu acho que seria mais apropriado."

"Eu acho que nós dois temos padrões diferentes do que é apropriado." ele diz friamente.

"Claramente." ela responde. "Você não parece perceber como que as pessoas veem a sua interação."

"E você não percebe como que seria tolice mandar uma bruxa altamente não qualificada para guardar um alvo de alta prioridade."

"Eu não vejo porque você ou qualquer um tem que acompanhar ela. São poucos minutos de caminhada, dentro de Hogwarts."

"O fato é que já tiveram três tentativas de assassinato dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts, apesar disso, você não acha que eu estou em uma posição melhor para saber quem está em perigo e qual é a melhor maneira para protegê-los?"

"Sim, mas você tem certeza que não está motivado por algo alem do dever? Você tem certeza que não tem outro motivo para ter um interesse tão ávido?" ela pergunta de forma significativa. Ele a encara de volta de forma significativa.

"Você tem?" Ele segura o olhar dela por um longo momento, até que ela olhe para baixo.

Ele estava muito feliz em ignorar a atração da colega de trabalho por ele, mas agora, depois de meses de insinuações, ele finalmente tocou no assunto e imagina que _não_ foi do jeito que ela esperava. Ele reconhece os sentimentos dela somente secundariamente, como um resultado de a reprimir nos ciúmes dela.

"Olha aqui, Dip. Como eu trato os meus amigos é problema meu. Como eu trato os meus afazeres como Auror. Como eu trato os meus alunos na escola. Só que acontece que ela se enquadra nessas três categorias. Eu entendo a sua preocupação, então deixe-me te assegurar que o meu trabalho, meus _trabalhos_," ele se corrige, "são a minha prioridade número um. Eu não tenho tempo para _nenhuma_ bruxa. Aluna ou _não_." Ele fala isso com um peso particular, para colocar a ênfase devida. "Então você pode descansar em paz e parar de se preocupar com as suas alunas. Eu não sou o promíscuo malicioso que você parece pensar que eu seja."

"Eu não... quer dizer, eu não quis dizer... Eu só quis comentar como que parece ser."

"Eu não me importo, Dippet." ele fala, realmente irritado e não tentando esconder. "Nós passamos por muitas coisas, ela e eu, e eu devo muita coisa para ela, até a minha própria vida." Ele para, deixando a raiva sair dele em um suspiro longo, e então afirma com firmeza. "Ela faz parte da minha família." Seus pensamentos vão rapidamente para sua mãe e pai falecidos, e então para Sirius, Remus e Peter. "Junto com os muito poucos que ainda estão vivos. Então sim, eu vou ter a certeza que fique desse jeito, sendo _apropriado_ ou não."

Ela não fala nada em resposta.

"Então você pode ir correndo para o Diretor se quiser, mas se você tentar me impedir..." A ameaça não poderia ter sido mais eficiente se ele tivesse completado. Simplesmente fica ali, pairando na frase.

A voz dela finalmente soa fraca e pequena no grande corredor escuro. "Então a sua motivação não é inteiramente profissional." ela diz, nervosa.

"Não." Ele responde, com uma resignação cansada.

Nesse momento, uma corça translúcida prateada aparece, tão amável como sempre. Os dois olham enquanto uma voz estranha da Lily emana etereamente do patrono brilhante.

_"Estou pronta quando você estiver. Cega por sua própria hipocrisia, Poppy está me forçando a ir para a cama."_

Ele sorri para ela, sabendo que a Lily provavelmente falou isso próxima ao alcance da curandeira. Reverenciando educadamente, ele diz, "Boa noite, Professora Dippet." e caminha rapidamente até a Ala Hospitalar.

X

Já que James não tem aula nas terças de manhã, Lily o deixa continuar a dormir.

Poções mais uma vez é outra aula, mas ao contrário dos outros dias, ela não se senta no lugar de costume na frente da sala de aula. Em vez disso, ela coloca sua pena de transcrever anotações na mesa de costume enquanto ouve do fundo da sala, prestando atenção pela metade enquanto ela testa, limpa e pole o caldeirão de cobre número dois, e o peltre número quatro que serão utilizados hoje a tarde durante a seção de poções. Levam duas horas para fazer isso corretamente, e ela perguntou para o Slughorn se podia fazer durante a aula, para que eles tivessem mais tempo para fazer as poções. Alguns alunos olham para trás, para ver o que ela está fazendo, mas acham as atividades dela ainda menos interessantes do que a aula e viram de volta para frente, para ouvir o professor.

Sem ter certeza que James não vai dormir durante o almoço e as lições da tarde, ela se vê caminhando de volta ao seu dormitório. Felizmente ele já foi. Quando ela retorna ao Salão Principal para almoçar, Roo não está ali, nem James está na mesa dos professores. Confusa, mas sem estar completamente preocupada, ela sai para a aula de Transfiguração.

X

James está descendo as escadas correndo quando começa a mover. Ele não tem tempo para perder planejando uma rota alternativa quando ela parar em outro lugar, então ele utiliza o seu próprio momento e pula do lado da escada, parando na plataforma no quarto andar. Os alunos em volta dele prendem a respiração, impressionados.

"Movam-se, por favor!" ele grita e felizmente eles fazem o que lhes foi pedido.

X

Lily está caminhando vagarosamente na direção da sala de aula de Transfiguração, quando vê James descendo correndo pelas escadas, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, as vezes de três, e as vezes até de quatro. Ele não diminui a velocidade quando a encontra.

"James, o que está..."

"Meia volta volver, Evans!" ele grita enquanto passa voando por ela. Obedecendo, ela dá uma volta de 180 graus e começa a correr atrás dele. Eles vão ter tempo para perguntas depois. O cervo prateado sai da varinha dele, e ele manda a seguinte mensagem, "Preciso de você nos terrenos, Ferris. Agora." O patrono sai correndo rapidamente e Lily quase se vira para observá-lo desaparecer. Ela está tão desesperada por informação, ela não tem idéia de que crise é essa, e a ignorância sempre a deixa nervosa. Mesmo assim, ela corre atrás do James, tendo enfeitiçado sua mochila para a Madame Pince na biblioteca, para que fique bem guardada, enquanto ela segura a varinha em suas mãos.

As portas do castelo se abrem com um barulho ensurdecedor que ecoa na entrada pela qual eles correm. James pula os degraus, parando no chão, enquanto Lily desce de um em um. Finalmente ela vê. Vê o homem.

Um homem sem braço está andando na direção do castelo, quase que como estivesse bêbado. James diminui o passo um pouco, e então mais ainda para uma posição de defesa. O estômago da Lily vira quando ela percebe que este homem sem braço deve ter sido um desenvolvimento recente. Jorra sangue junto com o pulso e sua capa está encharcada de sangue. O primeiro pensamento que passa por ela é que ele precisa de tratamento imediatamente, e James, embora estando na frente dela e não possa ter visto, estiva um braço para impedir a aproximação dela. Ela fica confusa por um momento em _porque_ ele a pararia. Ela não consegue acreditar que não havia percebido antes, a capa dos Comensais da Morte.

"Dumbledore!" ele grita desesperadamente. "Preciso falar com o... Dumbledore!" Ele dá mais dois passos antes de cair, aparentemente inconsciente, no chão.

Ela ouve uma respiração ofegante por trás e sabe que é o Roo sem ao menos olhar para trás. James estupefaz o homem, antes de olhar para os dois.

"Podem haver mais! Isso pode ser um truque!" Ele conjura um patrono que vai chamar o Hagrid até ele. "Nós vamos formar dois grupos quando Hagrid chegar aqui."

"Mas James, esse homem precisa de tratamento! Ele vai morrer!" Ela se ajoelha no chão e chega a capa do homem para trás, transfigurando um torniquete e flanela para estancar o fluxo de sangue. "Ele queria conversar com o Diretor, deve ser importante se ele veio até aqui neste estado. Eu vou levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar."

"Você não vai levá-lo para dentro do castelo!" ele comanda.

"Mas-"

"Ei!" O chão treme abaixo dos pés deles enquanto Hagrid vem correndo, com o guarda-chuva rosa na mão. Ele olha a cena enquanto James explica rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Lily observa a respiração do homem ficar mais lenta e mais fraca.

"James! James, ele está morrendo!"

"Bom."

Ela treme e James conta o plano. Lily tenta a continuar seus esforços para curar o homem, mas James a levanta pelo colarinho. "Lily e Hagrid, trabalhem daquele lugar. Ferris e eu vamos para Hogsmeade. Você," ele fala para ela. "Faça um feitiço de barreira contra inimigos mais forte o possível. Tente mantê-lo até terminarmos."

Ela pode ver no rosto dele que ele sabe que afazer enorme que ele está pedindo, e concorda. Ela não tem tempo de se regozijar na confiança que ele possui nela.

"Mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui para morrer." ele insiste.

"Ele já está morto." Roo diz. Lily prende a respiração e olha para baixo. Roo falou a verdade, não existe mais vida nenhuma no homem.

Lily fecha os punhos mas não tem tempo para mais reação nenhuma porque James grita, "Movam-se!"

Mantendo o plano, Lily e Hagrid começam do ponto aonde estão, caminhando pela fronteira da floresta na direção da escola. Nada. Hagrid fica atrás dela enquanto ela começa a barreira contra inimigos. É claro, Hogwarts já está equipado com uma 'linha contra inimigos' elemental, mas está presa a escola e não a uma pessoa. Se Hogwarts receber uma ameaça vai informar ao Diretor ou Diretora em poder. Eles compartilham uma ligação com a escola que governam, o que faz a Lily imaginar aonde Dumbledore está agora, e porque ele não foi chamado. Fazendo o melhor possível para focalizar na linha enquanto eles caminham, ela faz esta pergunta ao Hagrid.

"Ele foi ao Ministério." ele responde. Ela concorda e continua a trabalhar. Ela sabe que não vai ser capaz de pegar a escola toda, e que o ponto mais fraco são os barcos da escola, ancorados embaixo da caverna do castelo. Ela faz o melhor que pode. O portão daquele ponto já está trancado mas ela fortifica o melhor que pode, antes de continuar ao restante do castelo. Ela se sente poderosa, com um choque extra em sua magia que não havia sentido antes, mas agora ela sabe o motivo.

Eles retornam as portas da entrada antes do James e Roo, o que a deixa preocupada. Ela manda o patrono para checar nele, pedindo que eles mandem uma resposta. Lily segura a mão do Hagrid. Realmente é tolice, tentar segurar a mão enorme dele na mão pequena dela. Na verdade, ela só segura o dedão dele, percebendo a diferença que a barreira faz dentro dela quando ela toca outra pessoa. Se ele também sentiu, ele não fala nada. Ela está grata por ter Hagrid ao lado dela. Ele pode não ser um bruxo completamente qualificado, mas existem poucas pessoas das quais ela se sente segura ao lado. Talvez seja o tamanho dele, ou sua força bruta, ou aquele amor protetor que ele sempre mostra. Talvez seja tudo. Ela aperta a mão dele bem apertado e ele aperta de volta.

Enquanto estão esperando uma resposta, duas garotas do sexto ano (que estariam na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas caso o Professor delas estivesse lá) saem, com a intenção aparente de dar uma caminhada no lago. Lily gira e elas olham assustadas, vendo-se na frente da ponta da varinha da Monitora Chefe.

"Voltem para dentro!" ela ordena. As garotas olham confusas para ela, mas não se movem. "Agora! Ou então são 20 pontos a menos para Lufa-lufa e Corvinal!"

Isso as faz entrar em movimento e retornam rapidamente ao castelo. Lily solta um suspiro agravado, mas se sente melhor quando vê uma raposa prateada caminhando até eles.

"Estamos bem. Não achamos nada. Estamos voltando agora." A voz do Roo ecoa, e então a raposa deixa de existir.

Minutos depois, ela vê seus dois amados se aproximando pelo caminho de Hogsmeade. Os dois homens aparentam estar frustrados e aliviados. Talvez eles estejam assumindo que estejam fora de perigo, mas ainda assim receosos de abaixar a guarda.

X

Hagrid e Lily estão esperando por eles nas escadas da entrada. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pergunte, ele diz. "Estamos bem. A barreira?"

"Já está funcionando. É a mais forte que eu já fiz." ela responde. James concorda, feliz que ele tem a bruxa mais forte do castelo no mesmo time que ele. Exceto talvez pelo próprio Dumbledore, ele não acha que ninguém mais seria capaz de fazer uma barreira tão boa quanto a Lily dele. Ele se sente mais seguro, mais calmo, sabendo que os alunos estão sobre a proteção pessoal dela. Ele sabe que isso é um fardo incrível de se colocar em qualquer pessoa, mas ele também sabe que pode depender dela. Que Lily vai utilizar isso com graça e determinação.

"Nós devemos informar a Professora McGonagall." Rupert intervem. Todos concordam. Ela é a Vice-Diretora e está no poder na ausência do Dumbledore.

"E quanto ao corpo?" Lily pergunta. "Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo aqui."

"Hagrid?" James diz, e isso é tanto uma pergunta quanto um comando.

O meio gigante simplesmente concorda, balançando o rosto e soltando a mão dela, enquanto sai.

Juntos, os três correm até a sala de aula de Transfiguração, com a Lily ofegante descrevendo detalhadamente o que ela e Hagrid fizeram na ausência deles. Lily e Ferris esperam no corredor enquanto ele chama a Vice Diretora. Parece que McGonagall está pronta para dar uma bronca, mas vendo que é ele com a Lily e Rupert atrás, e os três com expressões igualmente fechadas, a reprimenda morre em seus lábios.

"Minerva." James a cumprimenta, e caminha até ela, apoiando a mão nas costas dela, gesticulando que ela o siga para fora da sala para aonde ele quer falar com ela. Ele explica sussurrando tudo que aconteceu e as precauções que já foram tomadas. Ouvindo sobre a barreira, Minerva olha para longe dele, para estudar a Lily, que agora está sussurrando com o Ferris sobre alguma coisa a alguns passos de distância.

_"Vai, por favor? Eu me lembro da última vez." _Ferris diz_._

_"Agora é diferente."_ Ela fala baixo de volta.

_"Eu sei. Na minha opinião, isso é mais motivo ainda. O esforço..."_

_"São barreiras completamente diferentes. Além do que, a minha magia protetora está mais forte, não mais fraca. Eu te falei sobre as ondas."_

_"Por favor?"_

Ela resmunga como um gato. _"Mais tarde. Eu prometo que vou mais tarde."_

_"Eu vou também."_

_"Tá bom."_

"... reunião de professores de emergência."

James percebe que perdeu a maior parte do que a Minerva acabou de falar.

"Agora não. Nós deveríamos esperar o Albus retornar. Isso pode ter sido um acidente isolado e eu não quero deixar os professores preocupados a toa."

"A toa? Eles têm o direito de saber, sendo uma ocorrência particular ou não."

James suspira. "Muito bem." Ela é a Vice diretora e ele não pode contrariar o jeito dela coordenar a escola. Ele é somente o auror residente, e não possui nenhuma autoridade sobre ela em Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, ele acha que fazer uma reunião de emergência com os professores agora vai fazer mais mal do que bem. Tirar os professores das aulas vai fazer com que os alunos se preocupem e que os professores entrem em pânico. Se eles esperarem o retorno do Dumbledore, e os alunos já estiverem em seus dormitórios, então menos pessoas ficariam sabendo e se preocupariam. James tem certeza que a presença do Diretor seria benéfica para esta reunião, e a ausência dele só vai causar agonia.

Ele comenta isto rapidamente e ela afina os lábios ainda mais. "Cinco da tarde." ela decide. Ou seja, depois das aulas.

"Vocês dois."

Lily e Rupert parecem saber automaticamente que a professora de Transfiguração está se referindo a eles, e dão alguns passos na direção deles.

"Sim, Professora?" Ferris pergunta.

"Avisem ao Hagrid para trazê-lo a Ala Hospitalar para Madame Pomfrey inspecioná-lo." ela fala para o Rupert, e depois se dirige a Lily. "Você diz para a Poppy o que ela deve esperar, e para arranjar um jeito de manter os alunos que estão dentro da Ala Hospitalar incapazes de detectar qualquer coisa. A reunião é no escritório do Diretor as cinco da tarde."

"Sim, senhora." eles respondem juntos, se virando para fazer o que lhes foi mandado. "Oh!" Lily fala repentinamente, e se vira para encará-los mais uma vez. "Será que algum de vocês dois poderia avisar ao Professor Flitwick que eu preciso falar com ele?"

"Certamente, Srta. Evans, mas por quê?"

"Eu só acho que seria melhor se o Mestre de Feitiços verificasse a barreira antes da reunião. Eu acho que colocaria... os professores mais tranquilos."

"Bem pensado." James não consegue deixar de comentar, mas ele percebe uma amargura, muito pouco visível, nos olhos dela.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é tudo." James comenta.

"Obrigada, Potter." Ela diz, sinceramente.

Ele não sabe o que dizer, então simplesmente balança o rosto e faz uns gestos embaraçados de negação, antes de se virar para seguir Lily e Rupert no corredor. Ele os alcança rapidamente.

"A barreira é demais para você?" ele pergunta.

"Nenhum pouco." ela responde.

Conhecendo a Lily, ela provavelmente mentiria, então ele se vira para o amigo dela para confirmação. "Ferris?"

O garoto aparenta estar bem envergonhado de repente. "Por que você está perguntando para mim?"

"Você que estava preocupado. Você queria que ela fosse a Ala Hospitalar, não é?"

"Sempre bisbilhoteiro." ela comenta, baixinho. "A barreira de proteção é uma magia difícil, mas não é algo que eu não possa lidar. Roo só estava preocupado por causa da última barreira da Floresta Proibida."

"Qual é a diferença?"

"Vamos dizer que aquela foi um rascunho. Eu mesma a configurei, então não era tão... segura de fontes de livro como essa."

James não sabe se ele tem tempo ou não para ficar furioso com ela. "Explique-se. Rapidamente."

Lily faz o tipo de expressão característico de quando ela vai falar algo que ela sabe que ele não vai gostar. "Essa barreira é só manter uma linha, a circunferência. É como um sinal de aviso. A barreira que _eu_ criei era uma espacial, aparentemente."

"O que significa..." Ferris pergunta.

"O que significa que protegia toda a área, e..." Ela parece estar muito relutante em admitir o próximo passo. A antecipação dela faz com que James fique furioso antes mesmo de ouvir. "E todos dentro dessa área. Então não, Roo. Eu certamente não faria isso para todo o castelo, e nem sou louca o suficiente para tentar. Esta barreira de agora é fácil, em comparação." Ela se vira para o James. "E não se incomode em ficar com raiva de mim. Está no passado e já foi feito. Eu estou bem e não vou fazer aquilo novamente sem antes pesquisar mais sobre o assunto."

Enquanto coloca uma ousadia impressionante, ela entra na Ala Hospitalar para evitar qualquer punição rígida, mas não antes de colocar a mão dentro da capa do James, pegar a capa da invisibilidade e jogar na cara do Rupert. Isso é uma indicação nada sutil que ela quer que o garoto a utilize para trazer o corpo. James não tem certeza que queira a capa da invisibilidade _dele_ em um corpo de um maldito Comensal da Morte, mas ela passou pelas portas da ala antes mesmo que ele possa comentar qualquer coisa sobre isso ou sobre a primeira barreira dela. James resmunga e bagunça o cabelo, agitadamente. Eles vão ter que ter uma conversa mais tarde sobre magia experimental. Ele sabe que ela tem uma queda por isso, mas enquanto com poções e feitiços isso seja uma coisa, com barreiras mágicas é completamente diferente.

Ele retira os óculos e esfrega uma mão cansada sobre o rosto. Ele não tem tempo para pensar sobre isso agora. Ele tem outras coisas a fazer.

"Você está bem, Professor?" Rupert pergunta.

"Ah, use o meu nome, ok?" ele responde bruscamente.

O garoto concorda. "Eu vou buscar o Hagrid. Te vejo as 5."

"Certo."

X

Conforme foi instruída, ela informa a situação a Madame Pomfrey e a vontade da McGonagall. Todas as camas estão ocupadas, e Poppy está compreensivelmente adversa a examinar o corpo de um antigo seguidor do Voldemort na cama aonde ela dorme. No fim, ela decide que o melhor (e único) lugar para conduzir a examinação é na mesa do estoque (quase vazio), sobre o qual Poppy faz um comentário desconsolado.

"Não se preocupe, Professor Slughorn e eu vamos fazer poções hoje a noite." ela diz, consoladora.

Lily libera o espaço e está puxando a mesa para longe da parede, para o centro da sala, quando alguem bate na porta.

Rupert está parado com uma aparência quase casual, com a exceção da varinha que está aparentemente apontando para o ar. Hagrid está ao lado dele, tentando aparentar igualmente indiferente.

"Oi, Lily." Roo diz.

"Entra." Ela indica a mesa aonde ele deve colocar o corpo. Hagrid também entra, se apertando pela porta. O pequeno aposento não foi feito para acomodar três adultos vivos, um morto, e um meio gigante, mas ninguém reclama. Eles fecham a porta e retiram a capa, revelando que o homem vestindo a capa branca, que agora está encharcada em sangue marrom. Lily não sabe qual a aparência do seu rosto, mas o do Roo está contorcido em desgosto, mas ela não sabe se é porque é um corpo ou porque é um Comensal da Morte. Madame Pomfrey é completamente profissional o tempo todo. A examinação dela é rápida e precisa. Horário da morte, aproximadamente 13h13. Nenhum sinal de trauma, exceto um braço a menos.

O cheiro começa a ficar forte demais nesse aposento tão pequeno. Lily, e ela suspeita que os outros também, está começando a se sentir um pouco doente.

"Obrigado, rapazes, por sua ajuda. Vocês pondem ir." A curandeira diz. Lily está tanto satisfeita quanto desapontada que Madame Pomfrey quer que ela fique.

Os dois homens se despedem e caminham para sair. Felizmente, o corpo grande do Hagrid bloqueia qualquer oportunidade de alguém ser capaz de enxergar algo enquanto os dois saem. A porta está quase fechada quando Roo coloca a cabeça de volta para dentro do almoxarifado. "Não esqueça da sua promessa."

Ela olha de cara feia para ele, o que faz com que ele saia.

Juntas, elas inspecionam a parte amputada.

"Você acha que foi um feitiço de corte?" Lily pergunta.

"Sim, mas foi um bem mal feito." Pomfrey concorda.

"Bem," Lily começa. "Ele era canhoto, então não é de surpreender que não foi feito perfeitamente. E imagino que você não seria capaz de manter uma mão firme se estivesse cortando o seu próprio braço."

"Por que você acha que ele era canhoto e que fez isso em si mesmo?" Ela não soa céptica, somente sondadora.

"Se ele tivesse sido torturado por outra pessoa, eles teriam feito mais danos do que só isso. Ele estava tentando se livrar da marca, eu acho, que é sempre colocada na mão da varinha. Viu?" Ela rola a manga do braço direito dele, e realmente, exceto por alguns cortes e cicatrizes, não possui marca.

Madame Pomfrey não comenta nada, somente inala lentamente. Lily vê as narinas dela aumentarem.

"Ele estava desesperado. Ele queria falar com o Professor Dumbledore. Essa foi a última coisa que ele disse. Mas nós nunca saberemos o que ele queria..." A mente da Lily tenta pensar no que ele teria dito. Claramente ele odiava tanto ser um Comensal da Morte, que ele tirou o próprio braço para se livrar da marca. E se ele quisesse se juntar a eles? Que informação que ele poderia ter dado? Os punhos dela se fecham tão apertado com a perca de uma possível mina de informação, que os dedos dela estalam. Se ela tivesse tentado mais... Ela balança o rosto. Ela fez tudo o que podia na hora e não adiantou. Mesmo que ela tivesse trazido o homem imediatamente até a Madame Pomfrey, ele ainda assim teria morrido antes deles chegarem aqui.

Ela repete isso na sua mente várias vezes, para se convencer que isso é verdade, que não foi culpa dela. Que nada que ela fez ou não fez teria alterado o resultado final. Ela sabe que ele era um Comensal da Morte e não deveria sentir simpatia por ele.

_Mas ele estava claramente arrependido. Ele não queria ser um Comensal da Morte._

Mesmo assim, isso não muda as coisas ruins que com certeza ele fez.

_Mas a informação que ele poderia ter provido a Ordem poderia ser valiosa. Mas isso com certeza poderia ser uma confissão._

Ela não tem mais tempo para ficar pensando sobre isso. Elas não podem ficar no estoque para sempre e deixar o resto da ala sem cuidados. Cobrindo o corpo com um lençol branco, ela pega a capa de invisibilidade de volta, a limpa e saem juntas da sala, trancando a sala. Lily verifica os alunos deitados nas camas enquanto Madame Pomfrey termina de escrever o relatório que deve ser entregue ao Diretor. Ou melhor, a vice diretora.

"Tem uma reunião de professores hoje." Lily a informa. "Eu sei que você não pode sair, mas talvez você pudesse mandar um relatório do status da Ala Hospitalar."

A curandeira dá um olhar bem amargo para a Lily. "Fale que tudo são flores." ela diz, sarcasticamente.

"Você e eu sabemos disso, mas eles não." Lily fala e pega a prancheta do ar. Geralmente flutua pela enfermaria, seguindo a curandeira. "Posso pegar isso emprestado hoje a noite?" Parece ser um relatório dos últimos sete dias. Madame Pomfrey balança a mão de um jeito 'faça o que preferir'. Lily faz uma cópia disso e também do inventário do almoxarifado, o que é bem inútil na verdade. Ela consegue listar os itens de cor, já que são tão poucos. Duas garrafas de 350 ml de Esquelece, 120 ml de poção para retirar pelo do nariz, 175 ml de tônico forte de redução de mal hálito, 90 ml de anit-venenos padrões números 1, 3 e 4, e somente 30 ml do número 2...

"Srta. Evans."

A voz aguda a assusta do catálogo.

"Oh, boa tarde, Professor Flitwick."

"Pelo o que eu ouvi do Professor Potter não foi uma tarde nada boa."

"Sim, bem. É..." Ela olha em volta envergonhada para indicar ao Professor de Feitiços que ela prefere não discutir isso na companhia atual. Flitwick a segue enquanto ela caminha de volta a Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy?"

A mulher se vira. "O que é?"

"Obrigada." ela diz, devolvendo a prancheta. "Eu tenho que ir, mas acho que o departamento deve vir buscar o corpo logo."

Ela concorda. "Você pode me manter informada do que for decidido? Geralmente eu sou a última a ficar sabendo desse tipo de coisa."

"Eu volto aqui logo depois. Alem do que, eu prometi ao Roo que deixaria você me checar para ter certeza que a barreira não é..." ela procura uma frase suficientemente inócua. "demais para mim. Ele tem medo que eu me sobrecarregue."

A curandeira olha para ela de cima para baixo com um olhar profissional e parece não estar preocupada. "Sim, bem, nós veremos."

Flitwick decide se intrometer neste momento. "Sim, nós vamos checar as barreiras agora mesmo. E verificações de saúde são procedimentos padrões para aqueles que fazem as barreiras. Não há nada com o que se preocupar."

"Oh, eu sei." Lily responde. "Bem, obrigada por tudo, Poppy. Vejo você hoje a noite."

X

James está parado no escritório do Diretor com os braços cruzados, e o pé batendo em um ritmo impaciente no chão de carpete. Ele descobre que a maior parte dos professores, obviamente em resposta a 'renião emergencial', chegou mais cedo. Ele está no escritório do Diretor desde que terminou de conversar com o Flitwick, passando a maior parte do tempo com a cabeça dentro da lareira, ou falando com o Sirius pelo espelho. Lily e Flitwick são os últimos a aparecer. Ela apoia uma mão nas costas do Rupert cumprimentando-o, balança o rosto para o Hagrid, e cumprimenta Slughorn com um pequeno sorriso, antes de focar a atenção nele. Ela olha nos olhos dele e vira a cabeça levemente, indicando o 'canto silencioso'. Ele concorda e caminha até lá, aonde ela se junta a ele instantes depois, retirando algumas folhas de pergaminho da mochila.

"O relatório da Poppy." ela diz, tirando cinzas dos ombros dele.

Ele tira o relatório da mão dela e dá uma lida rápida.

"Nós achamos que ele fez aquilo nele mesmo."

"Ficou louco e tentou arrancar a sua própria marca?"

"Foi o que eu achei."

Ele só balança o rosto. "Hmm... aproximadamente 43 anos de idade... Ele tinha uma varinha? Não diz aqui."

"Eu não me lembro de ter uma. Posso perguntar para a Poppy."

Ele olha para ela rapidamente. "Lily, eu vou pedir para você fazer uma coisa contra a lei."

Ela olha para ele preocupada na mesma hora. "O quê?"

"Se fossem os aurores que estivessem vindo buscá-lo, eu não me preocuparia, mas como não tem nenhum crime envolvido, o grupo de limpeza padrão está vindo. Ele não está no nosso banco de dados dos Comensais da Morte, e ele não tem marca, obviamente, então está sendo tratado como uma morte de um civil."

"Mas ele está vestindo a capa."

"Isso é evidência circunstancial. Não é o suficiente para colocar no papel. Agora, o procedimento padrão é que o corpo e a varinha vão para o Necrotério de St. Mungus para se identificado e fica lá por um período de 14 dias, para sua família e amigos possam buscar o corpo se quiserem. Considerando que ele provavelmente desertou, eu duvido que os amigos dele vão buscá-lo para dar um enterro apropriado. Os Comensais da morte não tem escrúpulos e deixam os membros caídos para trás, mas eles fazem de tudo para coletar as varinhas, sabia. As varinhas são como uma história pessoal. Para um Comensal da Morte são como um relatório criminal. É uma abundância de informação. Quem ele matou, torturou, colocou sobre imperius, confundiu, obliviou, tudo."

"Mas então os identificadores no St. Mungus não vão descobrir o que ele fez?"

"Você está esquecendo que não há mandado de busca nele. Ele está protegido pela Lei de Privacidade da Varinha de 1813."

"Droga, isso é verdade."

De canto de olho, ele vê McGonagall conversando com um homem na lareira. Ele conhece o homem, já o viu no Ministério e em cenas criminais. Ele até tem um filho na Grifinória. James sai do canto.

"Era o Forsyth, Minerva?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, ele me informou que mandou um time para buscar o corpo. Eles estão aparatando em Hogsmeade nesse momento."

"Maldição!" ele xinga baixinho.

"Corpo? Que corpo?" vários bruxos perguntam, mas James os ignora.

"Lily!" Ele diz, mas percebe que ela ainda está no canto e não o ouviu chamar e nem o que a McGonagall falou. Ele a segura pelo pulso e a tira de lá. "Vai. Agora. Rápido, ou vai ser tarde demais!" ele ordena, e praticamente a joga na direção da porta. Ele vê o cabelo ruivo sumir rapidamente, enquanto ela transforma as escadas em um escorrega para poder descer mais rapidamente. Bom.

_'Voa, garota. Voa.'_ ele deseja.

Se os professores acharam estranho o fato dele chamar a Lily pelo nome, ele consideram isso menos importante do que o assunto do 'corpo'.

"Que corpo?" Pomona Sprout repete insistentemente.

"Você explica, ou eu mesmo?" James pergunta baixinho para a Minerva. Ela abre as mãos, indicando para ele seguir em frente.

Ele pigarreia. "Não se alarmem." ele fala em voz alta e confiante. "Não precisam entrar em pânico, mas um homem desconhecido vestido de Comensal da Morte morreu nos terrenos nesta tarde."

"Você o matou?" Sinistra pergunta.

"Não. Parece que ele morreu devido a algum machucado anterior, tentando chegar ao castelo."

Isso dá vazão a outro alvoroço. As pessoas fazem censuras, suposições, e até mesmo, mais perguntas.

"Se vocês por favor fizerem..." Ele aumenta o tom de voz sobre o barulho. "Se vocês ficarem quietos, eu vou explicar tudo que têm que saber."

Todos ficam em silêncio, e James começa novamente. "Normalmente, quando o Diretor está ausente, os avisos de ativação das barreiras de Hogwarts passam para a Vice Diretora, entretanto, devido aos acontecimentos, Professor Dumbledore alterou as barreiras para mim, que é como eu fiquei sabendo que elas foram ultrapassadas..."

X

Lily vai corre o máximo que pode até a Ala Hospitalar. Ela chega sem fôlego e ofegante, assustando os alunos e a Madame Pomfrey.

"O que foi?" a curandeira pergunta, preocupada.

"Nada." ela ofega. "Eu acho que esqueci alguma coisa no estoque."

Madame Pomfrey parece pensar que isso significa que ela quer conversar em privacidade sobre o Comensal da Morte e a segue. "O que foi?" ela pergunta de novo.

"Ele estava com a varinha?" ela pergunta rapidamente.

"Eu não..."

"Accio!" Ela grita, focalizando os pensamentos no pequeno aposento e na varinha. Somente a varinha da Madame Pomfrey vai até a sua mão. Lily solta uma respiração desencorajada.

"O que diabos?"

"Nada, esqueça. Não está aqui." Ela ainda está tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Desculpa te preocupar desse jeito." ela diz, saindo da enfermaria de novo. "Eles vão chegar aqui logo para-" Mas a entrada do time de retirada faz o resto da frase dela parecer supérfluo. Lily sorri e pica para a Poppy e finge estar com tosse. Agachada e com o cabelo escondendo o rosto, Lily sai da Ala Hospitalar indo para os terrenos de novo. Ela não sabe se eles vão procurar a varinha, mas em caso procurem, ela tem que ser o mais rápido o possível na sua procura.

O primeiro lugar que ela procura é aonde o corpo caiu. É crepúsculo agora, o que significa que é o pior horário para ver qualquer coisa. É claro que ela sabe que ele pode ter vindo sem a varinha, mas 65 porcento das bruxas e bruxos precisam da varinha para aparatar, então tem uma alta probabilidade que ele estava com a variha. O feitiço de convocação que ela tenta não resulta em nada. Gemendo em frustração, ela começa a procurar no chão, pegando o caminho para Hogsmeade, para caso ele tenha deixado cair no caminho. Ela altera procura frenética com olhares rápidos para trás. Ela percorre todo o caminho até Hogsmeade sem encontrar. Ela gostaria que tivesse nevado, assim ela poderia ver com precisão de aonde ele vaio. Mas ela não tem essa sorte e não tem condições dela procurar a vila toda, e já está quase escuro.

É claro, ele estava usando vestes de Comensais da Morte, mas talvez tenham tirado a varinha dele. Não, a mente dela a contradiz. Dessa forma ele não teria sido capaz de cortar o próprio braço. Do jeito que Lily imagina, ele saiu de uma reunião com seu mestre e algo aconteceu. Talvez tenham pedido para ele fazer algo terrível ou impossível. Depois que ele deixou o Lorde das Trevas, ele quebrou, se desesperou e tirou seu próprio braço antes de seguir para Hogwarts. Agora, se ele deixou a varinha cair antes de aparatar, ela nunca vai encontrar, mas se ele deixou cair depois de chegar, então ela está determinada a encontrar.

Ela fecha os olhos, limpa a mente e respira fundo. Feitiços de convocação geralmente funcionam se você souber aonde o objeto estaria. Ela só tem que estender o termo geralmente na mente até que cubra toda Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. Não, melhor primeiro um e depois o outro. Primeiro ela focalizar no caminho de Hogsmeade, imaginando claramente. _Accio_!

… Nada.

Desencorajada, mas não derrotada, ela tenta de novo, desta vez expandindo a mente o máximo o possível. Em algum lugar em Hogsmeade tem uma varinha na terra. Somente na terra, ela pensa, se lembrando do que aconteceu com a Madame Pomfrey no almoxarifado, e não querendo convocar todas as varinhas do vilarejo. A varinha do Comensal da Morte falecido está em algum lugar no chão. Ela sabe disso. Deseja que isso seja verdade. Desejando que toda a vila de Hogsmeade seja pequena o suficiente para um feitiço de convocação, pequena o suficiente para um simples _accio_!

Ela prende a respiração e espera... e espera. E então ela ouve, o barulho de um pequeno objeto sobrevoando na direção dela, vindo das árvores. Seu grito de triunfo a deia quando ela vê um grupo de homens se aproximando de longe.

Ela xinga baixinho e sai correndo para a floresta, desejando que não tenham a visto. Ela segura as duas varinhas bem apertado. Se sente como se estivesse quase hiperventilando quando eles entram na parte da floresta aonde ela está. Ela é pega de surpresa quando sente um puxão repentino na varinha que ela acabou de encontrar, mas segura mais apertado, se recusando a liberá-la para o feitiço. Ela pode ver que eles estão movendo em seções, tentando convocar a varinha em intervalos regulares. Ela sente o puxão ficar mais e mais fraco, enquanto eles se movem mais para longe, tentando pegar a varinha enquanto ela está na verdade atrás deles.

Somente quando tem certeza que eles desistiram e aparatam, ela exala. Ela dá um passo para trás para descansar por um instante, se encostando em uma árvore atrás dela, mas ela tropeça em algo que quase faz com que ela perca o equilíbrio. Ela olha para baixo para ver o que é.

Ela prende a respiração, pula para trás e olha mais uma vez para baixo, e imediatamente vomita.

Ela pisou em uma mão humana, presa a um braço humano, com a imagem de uma serpente saindo de uma caveira tatuada na pele.

Ela se senta ofegante, tentando não vomitar de novo, tentando olhar para longe. Ela não acha que alguma coisa possa tirar o olhar dela para essa visão horripilante, mas algo consegue.

Uma voz.

Uma voz _familiar_.

Uma voz que ria alegremente enquanto a tinha sobre o Cruciatus.

"Continua procurando, Rastaban!" ela cospe. "O mapa não mente. Ele aparatou aqui, deve estar por perto."

Rápido, ela tem que fazer alguma coisa. Pode ser qualquer coisa, mas tem que ser agora!

Seu corpo continua congelado.

As vozes e passos chegam mais perto e ela sente o pulmão comprimir e queimar porque ela não está respirando.

'Você tem a minha capa, então use-a!' diz uma voz na mente dela. James. A assusta e ela entra em ação, e mexe no uniforme até que retire a capa e tremendo, a joga em cima de si mesma. Ela balança para longe do braço amputado, como se estivesse sobre a azaração de pernas bambas.

"O que foi isso?"

Ela treme de novo. Uma raposa, bem ao lado dela, está assustada. Sem saber se deve sair correndo agora, ou se deve pegar o braço e então correr.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Um jato verde passa tão terrivelmente perto dela, que ela sente o vento da maldição imperdoável pela perna. Vendo a luz se aproximando, a criatura guincha mas não se move mais.

"Só uma raposa." o homem diz. "Por Morgana!" ele exclama. "Bella, vem ver isso aqui! Eu achei uma parte dele."

E então os dois se movem de trás dela e finalmente ficam em sua linha de visão.

"Traidor maldito!" Bellatrix grita apaixonadamente ao ver sua amada marca descartada no chão, desprezada. Lily observa enquanto a mulher enrola a manga e acaricia sua própria marca com carinho. Parece acalmá-la.

"Está bem óbvio o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ou ele está morto ou está com o velho tolo." o homem diz.

Com a expressão louca ainda estática no lugar, Bellatrix se abaixa e pega o braço amputado, olhando a marca nele e... a lambe.

Lily, com os olhos arregalados em descrença violenta e ainda segurando forte a varinha do morto, morde o dedão, tentando utilizar a dor para suprimir a vontade de gritar ou vomitar.

A louca começa a rir e a segurar a ponta cheia de sangue como faria com uma varinha ou espada, e começa a tocar de brincadeira no homem com o braço. Ela até mesmo utiliza a mão do morto para bater no rosto do vivo.

"Já chega, Bella!" ele diz, revoltado. "Accio varinha!" Embora o homem esteja tão perto, a sua tentativa de convocar a varinha é completamente ineficiente. Lily está segurando aquele coisa como se a vida dela dependesse disso, com os dentes ainda mordendo a mão que a segura. "Não tem mais nada para fazermos aqui."

"E quanto a isso?" ela pergunta, acariciando mais uma vez a marca do braço do morto.

"Deixe para os lobos." Ele pega da mão dela e ela faz um pouco de bico. "Vamos."

Ele espera a Bellatrix desaparatar primeiro. Tendo a certeza que ela não vai tentar voltar e pegar o braço para ela, ele joga de qualquer jeito para o chão e desaparata. O braço atinge a Lily no estômago. Ela vomita de novo, na capa da invisibilidade.

Ela provavelmente fica parada ali por uns cinco minutos antes do bom senso fazer com que ela se mexa. Ela vai ter tempo para entrar em choque depois, ela fala isso para si mesma. Nesse momento, ela precisa voltar ao castelo. Ela precisa ver o James.

Lily limpa a si mesma e a capa o melhor possível, e depois de um minuto debatendo com seu estômago, ela conjura uma flanela, envolve a mão e a varinha nela, e leva o pacote para Hogsmeade.

Ela decide utilizar a lareira do Cabeça de Javali para retornar ao James o mais rápido o possível. Ela entra no bar, com uma consciência doentia do que está segurando na mão esquerda. Ela faz contato visual com Aberforth.

"Eu preciso usar o seu pó de flu." ela fala, ofegante. Ele permite, parecendo entender que tem algo de errado. Ela cruza o bar, com os olhos fixados na lareira como se fosse sua única salvação. Ela caminha pelas pessoas, tentando chegar o mais rápido o possível. Ela quase consegue sentir os braços do James em volta dela quando alguém pára na frente dela.

Agora é a primeira vez que ela realmente tem medo do Severus Snape.

Ela não tem idéia de o que ele vai fazer, se ele souber porque ela está aqui, se ele tiver que impedí-la. Nesse momento, no seu cérebro alterado pelo pânico, ela acredita que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa. Os olhos dele penetram nos dela e ela treme, fechando bem os olhos e com os braços cruzados de forma protetora na sua cintura, e espera, seja lá o que ele for fazer.

Quando o ataque finalmente vem, ela fica surpresa. Ela não esperava que ele a batesse fisicamente no rosto. A dor é ofuscante. Ela perde o equilíbrio e dá alguns passos para frente mas não cai. A mão dela vai para a parte de trás do seu rosto, aonde ela consegue sentir aonde a maior parte da dor está concentrada. Mesmo assim, por algum motivo, ela ainda está rejeitando o que acabou de acontecer.

Sua mente está revirando. Como que ele a atingiu por trás? Ele está parado vários passos na frente dela. Ela vira e abre os olhos, piscando várias vezes, tentando colocar a imagem em foco.

"Dessa vez não." ele diz.

"Severus?" Não parece em nada com o Severus. Nem soa como ele. Severus não tem um sotaque irlandês.

Em um momento tudo faz sentido e ela está ciente de novo. Ela está a ponto de xingar o lobisomem que a atacou por trás, enquanto ela estava distraída com o Severus, mas então tudo se transforma em um vulto confuso mais uma vez enquanto ela está sendo arrastada para trás, tropeçando e caindo, até que sente o mundo finalmente parara, firme e sólido nos pés dela. Nauseada e com a cabeça doendo, ela se força a levantar de novo e a lutar corretamente desta vez... só para se encontrar apontando a varinha na lareira do escritório do Dumbledore.

Leva mais um segundo para ela processar tudo. Alguem, Aberforth ou – por Merlin, talvez até mesmo o Severus – pensou rapidamente e jogou o pó nas chamas e a jogou de volta na escola e fora do perigo.

Ela encara a lareira por um instante, tendo a certeza que ninguém vai seguí-la. Quando finalmente desvia o olhar, ela vê James parado na frente dela. Ela quer colapsar nos braços dele. Ela está em casa. Ela está segura. Ela é amada. Ela é...

Estão gritando com ela? Isso com certeza não está nada bem.

X

James deixa os outros discutirem sobre o que deve ser feito com os eventos recentes. Ele não acha mesmo que algo a mais possa ser feito, exceto por acompanhar os alunos entre as aulas e mantê-los trancados nos dormitórios o restante do tempo, mas isso é um pouco extremo. Na semana passada, eles implementaram um novo horário de recolher e patrulhas mais rigorosas, junto com inúmeras coisas. O que mais eles podem fazer? Não, ele vai deixar que os outros professores discutam isso, ele está ocupado demais contemplando outras coisas.

Como aonde diabos a Lily se meteu. Ela saiu a mais de uma hora, que é tempo suficiente para ir e voltar da Ala Hospitalar. A imaginação dele começa a pregar peças de novo. Embora eles tenham se assegurado de que saberiam caso um Comensal da Morte entrasse na escola, isso não leva em conta a pessoa ou pessoas sem identidade que já estão dentro dessas paredes, e que querem fazer mal a ela. Ele está ocupado aqui e quase todos os adultos da escola estão nesse escritório. Ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro, atrás da mesa do Dumbledore.

Alguns minutos depois, Pomona pergunta, "O que você acha, Potter?"

Ele pára de andar por um instante, "Eu acho que só porque um Comensal da Morte decidiu aparecer não significa que devemos alterar o nosso sistema atual. Os alunos não estão menos a salvo agora do que estavam antes. Isso mal pode ser considerado um acidente." Isso só significa mais papelada para ele porque o Comensal da Morte decidiu morrer no terreno dele. Mas pode compensar se ele conseguir a varinha. Maldição, cadê aquela garota!

Ele volta a andar de um lado para o outro e ignora seus colegas. Ou tenta ignorar. Ele está se saindo muito bem até ouvir seu nome.

"Tem algo errado, Potter?" Hooch pergunta bruscamente. Ele já percebeu que ela fala tudo bruscamente.

"O quê? Não, nada."

ele não para de andar até vários minutos depois quando a lareira explode em verde e Lily Evans entra tropeçando. Ele fica parado ali, olhando para ela descrédito, enquanto ela se levanta do chão.

Ele caminha até ela. "Aonde diabos você esteve?" ele ordena.

Por um instante ela parece estar completamente chocada, como se nunca tivesse o visto na sua vida, mas então ela grita, lívida de repente. "Aonde eu esteve?" ela grita. "Eu estava fazendo justamente o que você mandou eu fazer, seu imbecil ingrato. E se as próximas palavras forem algo diferente de, 'Obrigada, Lily Evans', então James, eu vou te cortar em pedacinhos e te usar como ingrediente de poções!" ela grita. Ela tem uma aparência completamente séria enquanto faíscas saem da ponta da sua varinha e magia furiosa irradia dela em ondas, como acontece geralmente quando ela está com raiva. Então, de repente, as faíscas cessam e ela fica pálida e começa a tremer violentamente, largando um pacote enrolado em um pano no chão. Ela encara para o pacote, e depois para ele. "Eu não quis dizer isso!" ela diz desesperadamente, balançando o rosto sem parar. "Eu não quis dizer isso."

Talvez seja a forma que ela esteja olhando para ele, mas ele começa a absorver tudo, a juntar tudo. Um grande machucado está aparecendo na bochecha dela, os olhos dela estão fora de foco, ela tem sangue nas mãos, cheira como vômito e deve ter saído de Hogwarts para voltar por flú.

Toda a raiva preocupada que ele estava sentindo parece derreter e quase que entra em pânico de preocupação. Algo não está certo. Lily não deveria aparentar tão estupefata e confusa, tão preocupada, perdida e machucada. "Shh... shh..." ele diz, dando outro passo na direção dela, e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. Lentamente e calmamente ele diz, "Obrigado... Lily Evans. Está tudo bem agora." ele sussurra. "Eu estou aqui. Você está bem."

Ela cai de joelhos e a mão dela vai mais uma vez para a parte de trás do rosto. Ele também se ajoelha.

"Está doendo." ela murmura.

"Você vai ficar bem." ele diz para ela, sem ter noção do que está doendo ou porque, ou até mesmo se pode ser curado. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela lambeu aquilo." Lily diz, atordoada.

"Quem? Lambeu o quê?" James pergunta confuso, tentando ao máximo ser paciente e não ficar frustrado com essas repostas sem sentido.

"Bellatrix." ela responde. O coração do James quase pára. Imagens do passado da Bellatrix e da Lily passam pelos seus olhos.

"Ok, amor." ele diz, com a voz tremendo enquanto fala. "Eu vou te levar agora para a Ala Hospitalar." Se Bellatrix Lestrange estiver envolvida, então é bem provável que ela precise desesperadamente de cuidados.

"Ela lambeu a Marca das Trevas." Lily diz, ignorando ele. Ela tira as mãos do rosto de novo. Elas estão cheias de sangue agora. Ela olha para as mãos enquanto fala. "Ela simplesmente tirou de chão e _lambeu_."

James está tendo dificuldades em respirar. "O que ela fez com você?" ele pergunta, impressionado que a sua voz soe tão normal agora, quando há um segundo atrás estava tremendo.

"Nada. Ela não me pegou. Não desta vez. Errou. Matou a coisa... a... a raposa em vez disso."

Ele passa os dedos gentilmente pelo machucado no rosto dela. Ela disse que não foi atingida, mas é óbvio que foi. As mãos dele descem, para ver se ela ainda está vestindo o Olho do Dragão. Ele está quase desapontado em vê-lo ali. Isso significa que falhou em proteger o que quer que seja que a atingiu. Porque é óbvio que ela foi atingida por algo, ela só está muito confusa mesmo.

"Lily," ele diz, pacientemente. "Você está machucada."

"Eu _sei_," ela diz, com a mesma paciência. "Por isso estou com dor."

Ele esfrega o rosto com a mão, desejando desesperadamente que eles estivessem no mesmo ponto. "Você não está fazendo muito sentido, coração."

"Eu estava tentando voltar para você, mas ele..." Ela divaga, sem terminar a frase.

"O que ele fez?" Novamente, esta paciência está acabando com ele. Ele deveria ter levado a Lily para a Poppy no momento que ela saiu da lareira.

"Eu não faço idéia. Eu nem me lembro porque eu estava lá fora."

"Eu... eu pedi para você fazer algo para mim."

Ela sorri. "Oh, é isso mesmo. Eu fiz, James. Eu encontrei." Ela aponta para o pacote que ela derrubou antes. Não parece ser uma varinha. Ele estica o braço para pegar e segura um canto do pano, e puxa, e de dentro sai um braço humano. Ele não precisa adivinhar de quem é pois a Marca está claramente visível. Comentários chocados vem das pessoas, o que o faz lembrar que ele não está sozinho. Ele não contou que o Comensal da Morte estava sem um dos braços, simplesmente que ele morreu nos terrenos. Agora, sem dúvida, seus colegas devem estar pensando que ele mandou a Lily em uma missão para pegar um membro amputado marcado com o sinal do Voldemort.

Mas o que ele havia pedido também está aqui, ao lado do membro morto do seu dono.

Enquanto todos estavam contentes em ficar em silêncio e assistir até este momento, o escritório agora está uma bagunça. McGonagall está tentando acalmar todo mundo.

"Vamos, eu deveria ter te levado para a Ala Hospitalar a muito tempo." Na verdade, não devem fazer nem cinco minutos que ela veio pela lareira. Ele tenta ajudar a Lily a se levantar, mas ela não parece querer ficar em pé sozinha.

"Eu também vou." Ferris diz.

"É claro que vai. Você se importa em pegar aquela varinha do chão? Sim, aquela ao lado do braço."

Rupert não parece estar entusiasmado com a proposta, mas James está feliz em ver que o garoto não é melindroso e pega mesmo assim.

"Obrigado." Ele coloca no bolso antes de pegar a Lily em seus braços. Ele poderia levitá-la, é claro, mas ele quer abraçá-la fisicamente perto dele. Ele se sente melhor assim.

Felizmente, a estadia dela na Ala Hospitalar é bem curta. Leva só um instante para a Madame Pomfrey determinar que o ferimento não foi feito por magia, o que é quase um alívio para o James. Enquanto que a idéia da Lily ser atacada fisicamente não é agradável, e o machucado sangrento é o simples resultado de ter uma pedra quebrada na cabeça dela ser igualmente desagradável, ainda é melhor do que a outra alternativa. Muitas bruxas, e bruxos também, são mais fracos a um assalto físico. Bem, ele tem que ver que ela aprenda com isso.

"Eu receio que você vai ter uma dor de cabeça terrível." Poppy diz.

"Eu sei, obrigada." ela diz secamente.

Madame Pomfrey se vira para ele. "Eu não tenho repositor de sangue, mas ela não perdeu muito para ser preocupante. O ferimento do rosto não é muito ruim, mas tenha certeza que ela coma e descansa. Nunca se sabe quando ela vai entrar em choque."

"Por que você está contando isso para ele e não para mim?" James se lembra de vários meses atrás. Ele fez a mesma pergunta a curandeira quando ela estava contando as instruções do tratamento _dele_ para a Lily.

"Porque, Srta. Evans, assim eu tenho a certeza que será feito. Você se negligencia o tempo todo."

Lily nem mesmo tem chance de argumentar, já que Ferris fala em seguida. "Lils, e quanto..."

Tem uma pausa aonde ninguém fala nada.

"Oh, a barreira." ela diz, finalmente.

"Elas ainda estão ativas?" James pergunta.

"Claro que sim!" ela grita, ofendida.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu posso sentir, fazendo cócegas dentro de mim, como se fossem formigas."

"O tempo todo?" ele pergunta, enojado parcialmente pela imagem.

"O tempo todo." ela confirma. "Eu seria uma péssima fazedora de barreiras se eu as largasse no primeiro sinal de perigo. Eu vou te agradecer por ter um pouco mais de confiança em mim."

"Não é isso que eu quis... Eu só estava preocupado, só isso."

"Hmm."

Lily começa a brilhar, e Madame Pomfrey faz um círculo de inspeção em volta dela.

"Tudo certo." ela anuncia, e então coloca a mão no ombro da Lily e aperta. "Está tudo bem."

"Viu só, Roo? Eu te disse."

"Desculpa." ele diz, envergonhadamente. "Eu acho que eu só estava..."

Lily dá um passo na direção dele e o envolve em um abraço apertado. Ele a abraça de volta, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

"Eu sei," ela fala baixinho. "Obrigada."

"Quando eu me preocupo, gritam comigo. Quando ele se preocupa, ele ganha um abraço. Isso não parece justo, não é?" ele pergunta para a curandeira.

Ela balança os ombros, com os olhos brilhando levemente ao observar os dois monitores chefes.

Finalmente, Lily o solta. "Nós temos que voltar ao escritório do Diretor então. Eu... é... devo ter causado um alvoroço."

.

Alvoroço não chega nem perto.

Eles caminham de volta a reunião, pensando que pelo menos a Minerva ainda deve estar lá. Ele está com a mão na maçaneta quando ela segura a mão dele para impedí-lo. "James, espera. Antes de voltarmos lá para dentro, eu queria te agradecer." Ela beija a mão dele e olha para ele, com o dedão acariciando o local aonde os seus lábios tocaram. "Você salvou a minha vida na floresta, e você nem ao menos estava lá." Ela coloca a mão dele na bochecha dela. "Obrigada. Você... você..."

Ele está a beijando, com o Ferris olhando ou não. É isso que ele está fazendo. Na verdade, James pensa que ele teria feito isso independente de quem estivesse vendo, mas a mente dele está muito preocupada no momento para perceber que isso é muito imprudência.

Quando eles separam, ele diz, "Pronta?"

No momento que eles abrem a porta, um ruído chega aos ouvidos deles. Entretanto, no momento que as pessoas percebem que eles estão parados ali, elas param a um silêncio tenso, e todos olham para eles esperançosamente.

Para a surpresa dele, Horace Slughorn é o primeiro a falar.

"Você está bem, minha querida?"

Claramente ele está se referindo a Lily, que aparenta estar levemente envergonhada e bem surpresa. "Oh." Ela pisca algumas vezes antes de se restabelecer. "Sim, obrigada. Desculpa ter interrompido a reunião."

Então, Filius Flitwick fala, "E as barreiras?" ele pergunta, ansioso.

"Nunca foram retiradas." ela fala, orgulhosamente. "Eu acabei de ver a Madame Pomfrey. Ela pode confirmar que as barreiras ainda estão fortes, embora..." Ela parece relutante em relatar o que realmente aconteceu com ela. E então ele percebe que _ele_ também não sabe o que aconteceu. Ele ficou tão preocupado com a saúde da Lily, que alem do sucesso da tarefa que ele havia lhe dado, ele ainda não tem noção do que que aconteceu fora de Hogwarts, exceto que de algum jeito Bellatrix Lestrange estava envolvida e outra pessoa desconhecida no Cabeça de Javali.

"Embora... todos os acontecimentos." ela termina.

"Excelente, Srta. Evans, excelente. Eu não esperaria menos."

Ela sorri e sussurra baixinho sarcasticamente. "_Viu só, algumas pessoas acreditam em mim._" Ele pode ver pelo sorriso dela que ela está brincando com ele.

"_Ah, fica quieta. Você sabe que eu acredito em você._" ele sussurra de volta, com uma audácia igual.

"Da garota?" Madame Hooch pergunta. "Eu achei que as barreiras fossem suas, Filius."

"Não são." ele diz. "Eu simplesmente expliquei como que esse tipo de barreira funciona."

"Filius..." Professora Sinistra começa, incerta. "Não deveria ser _você_ a colocar as barreiras no castelo? Não quero te desrespeitar, Srta. Evans. Eu entendo que, na hora, você teve que agir rapidamente, mas talvez agora que as coisas estão levemente mais calma, será que não deveríamos mudar para o Mestre de Feitiços?" A professora de astronomia olha em volta do aposento, procurando confirmação.

"_Ai_." Rupert fala baixinho. James olha para ver o garoto tentando retirar a mão do aperto furioso da Lily.

Ah, sim, ela sabia que isso ia acontecer, e é por isso que ela aparentou estar tão ressentida na frente da sala de Transfiguração. Ela sabia que os professores não confiaram na barreira dela. É por isso que ela insistiu para o Flitwick inspecionar a barreira, porque desse jeito não poderia ser contestado. Ele vê a mesma faísca de amargura e até um toque do que parece ser... resignação triste? A expressão dela continua a piorar enquanto os outros concordam.

"Com certeza."

"Sim, claro."

"Com certeza eu me sentiria melhor."

Lily suspira, com o queixo travado e os ombros caídos por um segundo antes que ela os erga de volta como sinal de profissionalismo. Ela dá um passo para frente e estica a varinha para o pequeno homem. "Estou pronta quando você quiser, Professor." ela diz forte. James imagina se mais alguem consegue ver a derrota nos olhos, ou na postura dela.

Flitwick estica o braço e abaixa a varinha dela. Ela pisca, tentando não deixar a esperança aparecer claramente em seu rosto. "Eu mesmo não poderia fazer melhor." ele diz, dando um tapa fraternal na mão dela. Ela finalmente sorri, embora seja um sorriso tímido e pouco perceptível.

"Isso significa muito, senhor. Obrigada."

"Você tem certeza disso, Filius?" Dippet pergunta.

"Oh, sim. Você pode se lembrar que bruxas geralmente tem magia protetora mais poderosa."

"Então talvez uma mulher da nossa própria equipe..." Ela divaga, olhando para a Minerva, com um olhar implorante.

"Talvez você tenha razão, Professora Dippet." James diz. Lily realmente ofega em voz alta, virando o rosto e olhando para ele com um olhar de completa traição. Ele a ignora. "E se me permitir dizer, é muita bondade sua se oferecer." Ele continua sutilmente.

Tanto Lily quanto Dippet olham para ele com a boca aberta em descrença. Ele estica a mão até a ruiva e fecha a boca dela com o dedo indicador. As duas bruxas sabem o que ele está fazendo e sem dúvida todos também sabem. Ele provavelmente deveria se importar, mas não se importa. Ele está cansado das pessoas duvidarem da compatibilidade dela, e sem dúvida Lily também está, mas ela jamais falaria a favor de si mesma em volta dessas pessoas. Mas ele não deixa de perceber que todos que estão sendo contra são aqueles que nunca foram professores dela em magia aplicada. Herbologia, Astronomia, Runas Antigas, Vôo, e Estudo dos Trouxas são em grande parte matérias que não utilizam varinhas, e também são matérias que a Lily não está fazendo. Nenhum de seus professores atuais, aqueles que já viram o que ela é capaz com (e sem) uma varinha, parecem duvidar da habilidade dela.

Dippet não fala nada, exceto olhar implorando pelo aposento. Ela sabe que não possui este tipo de magia.

"Não?" James pergunta. "Talvez Professora Vector? Ou Sinistra?"

As duas balançam o rosto. Ele não quer pedir a Pomona ou Hooch basicamente porque ele gosta delas e não sente a vontade de envergonhá-las na frente de todos. Finalmente, ele vira para Minerva, a que tem poder de verdade, esperando que ela faça a coisa decente e recuse.

"Professora McGonagall?"

Os lábios dela se fecham por um instante. Ele acha que ela não está impressionada com a atuação dele, mas quando ela fala, ele pode ver que isso é o resultado dela estar suprimindo um sorriso.

"O meu forte é Transfiguração, Potter."

Ele dá um sorriso disfarçado que significa tanto desculpa como obrigado.

"Agora que resolvemos isso, então talvez possamos continuar?" ele sugere com uma impaciência muito mal escondida.

"Sim, nós estávamos discutindo se deveríamos ou não contar para os alunos."

"Não." Vários professores dizem, incluindo James e Rupert.

"Mas," Lily diz, baixinho, como se quisesse falar só para que ele, Ferris e McGonagall possam ouvir. "Com certeza vai aparecer no jornal, se não aparecer amanhã então logo. Vai chocar os alunos ainda mais se ficarem sabendo de uma fonte indireta. Eles podem pensar no que mais não estamos contando. Será que não seria melhor contar do nosso jeito, em vez de deixá-los descobrir no Profeta Diário?" Ela cospe o nome do periódico. "Quem sabe no que _eles_ vão transformar isso. Eles poderiam... ah, eu não sei, intimidar as pessoas fazendo soar que os Comensais da Morte penetrarem em Hogwarts."

"É... eles não penetraram?" Slughorn pergunta.

Mais uma vez, James é lembrado que ele ainda não sabe de toda a história. "Não." Lily responde. "Bem, tecnicamente sim, mas só..." Ela se vira para ele. "Na verdade, eu posso falar com você por um instante?"

"Eu ia sugerir isso agora mesmo. Nos dê um minuto por favor, Minerva?"

A escocesa concorda e eles se retiram para a privacidade do canto silencioso mais uma vez.

X

Eles fingem conversar entre eles enquanto esperam o auror e a ruiva terem a sua conversa, mas a maior parte desiste depois de um minuto e observa o par abertamente, enquanto eles continuam a discutir. É bem fascinante, observar suas expressões faciais sem sem capaz de ouvir absolutamente nada do que eles estão dizendo. Começa bem inocentemente, com Lily explicando, utilizando gestos braçais simples do jeito que geralmente se faz quando se conta uma história. Potter fica parado ouvindo com um olhar profissional, com os braços cruzados, balançando o rosto de vez em quando, enquanto ela fala.

Fica óbvio para o Roo e para todos que assistem quando a história (seja ela qual for) fica interessante, porque a expressão facial dos dois muda. Ela está falando algo que fez o Potter perguntar, o que eh com certeza, uma pergunta furiosa. Lily ergue a cabeça indignada, fica nas pontas dos pés para encarar o auror nos olhos e o cutuca no peito, falando algo que é claro que eles não conseguem ouvir, mas obviamente está jogando a afirmação de volta para ele. Eles olham de cara feia um para o outro por um instante, antes dele fazer um movimento para ela continuar. E ela continua. Parece que nenhum dos dois ficam nervosos um com o outro por muito tempo, porque quando ela continua a contar a história de novo, Lily começa a se mexer, (ou será que está tremendo?) e parece olhar para qualquer lugar, exceto para ele mesmo. Potter, por outro lado, abaixa as mãos e trinca o queixo e fecha os pulsos, encarando-a atentamente. Ele parece forçar uma pergunta, lutando para permanecer calmo. Lily imediatamente faz gestos de negação com a s mãos. Potter respira fundo, se acalmando e Roo consegue ler nos lábios dele a palavra, 'Continua'.

Roo quase começa a tremer com simpatia por ela. Ela aparenta estar tão desconfortável contando a próxima parte. Potter também parece estar nervoso e um olhar de repulsão tão intensa aparece no rosto dele, que ele acha que o auror também vai ficar doente. Lily com certeza parece que vai. Ela enrola as mangas, segura o braço direito pelo cotovelo com a mão esquerda e dá um tapa no rosto do Potter com ele. Nenhum pouco forte. Isso faz com que Potter aparente estar enojado novamente.

Lily continua a história. Roo pode dizer quando ela começa a parte sobre ser atacada no Cabeça de Javali porque a mão dela toca a parte de trás da cabeça dela de novo. Potter choca todos quando um enorme cervo prateado sai da sua varinha e desaparece pela janela. Os dois parecem se acalmar nesse ponto e continuam a falar. Lily está descrevendo algo e, aparentemente, deixa o Potter furioso mais uma vez, deixando Roo (e todo mundo) imaginando o que está sendo dito que poderia enfurecer ele tanto. Suas narinas abrem e ele encara furiosamente para a parede atrás da cabeça dela, mas não fala nada. Em seguida, como se decidisse de repente, ele sai do canto silencioso, caminhando até a porta.

"Não!" Lily grita. Um raio de luz roxa sai da mão dele, batendo na porta. É claro que, quando James chega lá, está trancada. Ele bate o punho na porta irritado.

"Abra!" Ele ordena.

"Não." ela repete. Sua posição é defensiva, com os braços cruzados na mão, de forma teimosa.

Mesmo quando ele caminha na direção da lareira, esta é bloqueada rapidamente por uma parede de tijolos.

"Deixe-me sair, sua mulher irritante!"

"Não."

Eles ficam encarando um ao outro, com ambos radiando energia mágica pura, e parecem estar completamente inconscientes disso.

Potter de repente coloca a mão dentro da capa, tira um pequeno saco, e de dentro disso, um espelho. "Sirius!"

A voz do Sirius Black ecoa um instante depois. "Sim, cara?"

"Remus está por aí?"

"Ele está aqui sim, por quê?"

"Eu preciso que vocês vão ao Cabeça de Javali para procurar um rosto familiar."

"Será que você pode ser mais específico?"

"O cara que atacou a Lily algumas semanas atrás."

"Isso não é uma lista curta, não é?" Roo conhece Black tempo o suficiente para ser capaz de ouvir o perigo escondido atrás do tom de brincadeira.

"Remus vai reconhecê-lo. Afinal, o imbecil quebrou o nariz dele."

"Ah. _Ele_."

"Sim. Ele."

Lily tenta tirar o braço da mão dele, mas Potter estica um braço e a segura para trás.

"O que ele fez."

"Aparentemente, o terceiro round."

"Terceiro? E quando foi o segundo?"

"Outra hora, Almofadinhas. Só pega o Aluado e vai, antes que o imbecil vá embora."

"Sirius, não!" Lily grita.

"Desculpa, Cariad!" Black diz, não soando nenhum pouco arrependido.

O espelho é devolvido ao seu local original, e Potter se vira para encarar Lily novamente.

"Por que você _não_ me disse que teve uma segunda vez?"

"Porque não quis dizer nada! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma!"

"Ah, com certeza!" ele cospe. "É por isso que você veio tropeçando aqui, sangrando no rosto! Porque você sabe _cuidar_ de si mesma."

"Eu estava um pouco ocupada na hora! Eu estava muito preocupada com o Comensal da Morte na minha frente, para perceber o lobisomem atrás de mim!" Lily parece perceber tarde demais que ela não queria falar isso.

Outro silêncio forte, porém intenso, se segue.

"Você disse que deixou os dois na floresta. Você está me dizendo que tinha um terceiro na vila?"

Lily engole fundo, mas é momentaneamente salva do trabalho de responder, porque um patrono de formato de bode entra no escritório. "Não me agradeça, foi o outro cara." vem uma voz grosseira que Rupert não conhece.

O bode some e lentamente, perigosamente, Potter vira para encarar a Lily. "Que. Outro. Cara?" ele pergunta.

O peito da Lily está balançando por causa de sua respiração nervosa, mas sua resposta é calma e baixa. "Você não quer saber."

Potter rosna, _realmente_ rosna, e diz, "Eu acho que já sei." Então ele parece compreender, enquanto faz uma conexão que mais ninguém do aposento tem esperanças em fazer. "Você estava protegendo ele?" ele pergunta, incrédulo, em uma voz tão baixa que Rupert duvido que mais alguem tenha ouvido.

"Não! É só que você _sabe_ como que o Sirius iria reagir!"

"Você tentou me impedir antes mesmo que eu falasse com o Sirius!"

"Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar assim, como você sempre fica, e você iria parar na mesma confusão que _eu_. Você não pensa direito quando fica com raiva, James. Você teria ficado muito ocupado procurando o lobisomem que não teria visto o outro perigo. Ele teria pego você em um instante."

"Ele não pode nem mesmo me tocar. Ele tem um débito de vida comigo!"

"_Ele_ não pode tocar em você, mas e se ele não estiver sozinho? E se Bellatrix e Rastaban tiverem voltado? Ou outra pessoa? E agora Sirius e Remus estão lá e eles não estão protegidos por um débito de vida. Oh, por favor, James, chame-os de volta!" Agora, ela está tremendo com preocupação, com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas frenéticas.

Tem um POP baixo, enquanto alguém aparata para dentro do escritório.

"Será que alguém poderia me explicar por que eu fui trancado do lado de fora do meu próprio escritório?" o Diretor pergunta agradavelmente. Ele dá uma olhada no aposento para ver uma reunião completa dos professores e monitores chefe. Cada um deles está olhando surpreso para o bruxo.

"Não foi feito para te manter do lado de fora, senhor. Somente certas pessoas do lado de dentro." Lily diz, olhando com censura para o Potter, mas retirando as barricadas mesmo assim. "Desculpa, diretor." Ela se vira de volta para o Potter e sussurra desesperadamente, "_Por favor_, chame-os de volta?"

Potter sussurra de volta, de forma ameaçadora. "_Você tem certeza que sabe quem você está tentando proteger?_"

"Siiiiiiiim."

"Eu estou certo em acreditar que estamos no meio de uma reunião de professores?" Professor Dumbledore pergunta.

"Sim, senhor. Nós estávamos discutindo se os alunos devem ser avisados do incidente de hoje." Lily responde. A mente do Rupert se revira enquanto ele percebe que era isso que eles _estavam_ discutindo antes disso tudo. É bom que Lily tenha sido capaz de responder, porque parece que mais ninguém seria... ou _poderia_.

O Diretor, tendo estado no Ministério o dia todo, já está a parte do que aconteceu.

"E?"

"Nós ainda não chegamos a uma decisão." McGonagall finalmente comenta. "Nós estávamos esperando mais informações, quando você chegou, Albus."

Todos os olhares retornam a Lily e ao Potter. Ela está cutucando a manga dele, sem dúvida ainda insistindo para ele contatar o Black.

"Ah." Os olhos do Diretor encontram o membro amputado que foi colocado na mesa dele por enquanto, e sua expressão fica obscura.

Potter explica que a maior preocupação era que os Comensais da Morte tentassem recuperar seu companheiro perdido, de dentro do castelo, sobre a proteção do Diretor. Até que encontrassem o homem que achavam que estar morto em St. Mungus, existia uma possibilidade deles tentarem entrar no castelo para recuperá-lo. Não é provável, mas é uma possibilidade. Ele dá uma versão muito editada do que aconteceu, já que ele não fala nada que mereceria entrar naquele combate de gritos dele com a Lily. Ele somente diz que dois Comensais da Morte foram avistados na Floresta, do lado de fora de Hogsmeade, e outro na vila, mas pelo que ficaram sabendo (e ele olha significante para a Lily) o dever deles era somente recuperar, sem nenhum plano ativo contra a escola ou seus alunos.

Lily fica mordendo os lábios preocupada durante toda a discussão. Eles acabam de decidir contar para os alunos durante a janta, o que significa daqui a vinte minutos, quando Sirius Black sai graciosamente da lareira, retirando cinzas da roupa com facilidade.

"Sirius!" Lily grita aliviada, e sai do lado do Potter para se jogar nos braços do homem que acabou de chegar. Black sorri.

"Olá, Cariad."

"Você não está machucado?"

"É claro que não." ele diz com uma complacência devastadora, e beija a testa dela.

O fogo fica verde novamente, deixando um homem que Rupert reconhece como a paixonite antiga da Lily, Remus Lupin. Logo depois, um homem mais baixo, que Rupert também viu na partida de Quadribol de sábado, de quem ele mal consegue se lembrar do primeiro ano como Peter Pettigrew.

"Lily!"

"Remus!"

Os dois se abraçam apertados.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, preocupado.

"Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa."

"Nenhuma marca que já não existia." ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso. "Você?"

"Eu já fui na Madame Pomfrey. Ela me analisou em um segundo. Nenhuma lesão permanente. Está tudo bem."

"Bom." Ele beija a testa dela e a solta, permitindo-a repetir a mesma performance com Pettigrew.

"Peter," ela diz, beijando-o nas duas bochechas. "Você não está machucado?"

"Nada." ele diz, sorrindo. "Você com certeza atrai problemas, não é, Lily?" ele comenta, afavelmente. Ela sorri de volta para ele.

"Eu acho que é por isso que os aurores gostam de me manter por perto. Poupa o trabalho deles de procurarem. Mas desculpa arrastar vocês nisso. O imbecil do amigo de vocês te jogou em uma situação, desconhecendo o perigo que estava colocando vocês, porque ele é um estúpido impulsivo e afobado."

"Sim, ele puxou isso de mim." Black diz afetuosamente enquanto volta até ela, colocando o braço sobre o ombro dela. Ela relaxa imediatamente nele, recebendo um conforto óbvio com o abraço. Os olhos dela até mesmo se fecham por um instante e ela suspira. Realmente parece que Black e ela são amantes. Sejam quais forem as demonstrações carinhosas que o auror e a Monitora Chefe tenham demonstrado durante a noite, elas são rapidamente esquecidas com o afeto aberto e óbvio de Sirius Black.

"Perdoe a intrusão, Albus." Black diz suavemente, sorrindo loucamente para o diretor.

Os olhos do Dumbledore brilham de volta. "Sem problema, senhores Lupin, Pettigrew, e Black. Vocês sempre fazem visitas interessantes. Mas será que poderiam aguardar um momento? Nós estávamos para concluir a reunião de diretores."

"Claro." Black diz, gesticulando para que eles continuem. Comparados com o resto da reunião, a conclusão não é nada impressionante. Os horários da patrulha são restabelecidos, Lily faz um relatório da situação atual da Ala Hospitalar, lendo as estatísticas deprimentes, Slughorn comenta que ele vai fazer poções ainda esta noite, após o jantar, e então Dumbledore declara a reunião como terminada. Todos permanecem por mais alguns minutos, já que não tem tempo de voltar a seus escritórios antes do jantar, e estão com muita vontade de discutir os acontecimentos de hoje entre si mesmos. Eles olham para a lareira com curiosidade, onde Lily e Black estão parados, delineados pelas chamas. É uma cena linda. Ele está olhando para ela carinhosamente, enquanto acaricia a bochecha dela com uma das mãos. Roo quer bufar por quanto que Black está brincando com a sua audiência.

"Ele nunca mais vai te machucar de novo, Cariad."

"Sirius, você não..." ela diz, preocupada.

"Não." ele diz, sinceramente. "Eu não fiz."

Lily suspira aliviada. "Então o que você _fez_?"

"Só coloquei uma boa dose de medo nele, só isso."

O cepticismo dela é claro no seu rosto, e ela olha para os outros dois para confirmação. Eles olham para longe de repente, fingindo estar no meio de uma discussão excitante sobre removedores de verrugas.

Eles não poderiam ter sido mais óbvios se tivessem decidido colocar as mãos nas costas e começado a assobiar.

Potter agora está conversando com McGonagall e Dumbedore em tom baixo, e Black leva Lily até o canto silencioso, aonde podem conversar em paz. Não há dúvidas que ela está contando tudo de novo. Rupert fecha os punhos imaginando quando vai ser a vez dele, quando Lily olha para ele e o chama com um dedo.

"Eu estava contando para o Sirius e achei que você também gostaria de saber."

"É, eu estava um pouco curioso." ele diz, balançando os ombros casualmente, enquanto grita na mente dele para ela começar logo a falar.

E ela começa a explicar, rapidamente e sucintamente, o que ela fez e o que aconteceu. Roo percebe que ela não comenta o nome de nenhum dos Comensais, como havia feito com ele e o Potter, mas talvez isso não seja importante.

"Eles apareceram, encontraram o braço, assumiram que ele estava a salvo ou morto, tentaram convocar a varinha, e quando não conseguiram, eles foram embora. Eu estava tentando voltar para a escola utilizando a lareira no Cabeça de Javali, quando fui prevenida. Isso é tudo, sério."

Bem, _isso_ é uma mentira, sem dúvida alguma. Ele está a passo de dar 'O Olhar' para a Lily, mas ela segura a mão dele bem apertado, sinalizando que ela está ciente que ele sabe, mas o implora para não falar nada. Ele concorda silenciosamente, mas _vai_ tirar essa informação dela depois.

X

Lily se despede do Remus, Peter e Sirius. Roo e ela saem do escritório, e ela o leva rapidamente para seu dormitório. Lá ela conta a história _toda_, incluindo Bellatrix e Severus. Ela imagina que Rupert é a única pessoa que não tem nojo da amizade antiga dos dois... incluindo ela mesmo e o Severus.

Roo fica sentado ouvindo. É mais fácil contar a verdade para ele, pois ele não vai ter um ataque, e ela não tem que se preocupar em deixá-lo chateado com as novidades de seu parente claramente insano.

"Ele é parente dela? Da mulher que te colocou sobre a Cruciatus em Dezembro?"

"São primos." ela confirma.

"Caramba."

"A família dele é um tópico sensível, então eu não mencionei isso. Severus é um tabu ainda maior. Você viu como James reagiu. Sirius teria sido cem vezes pior."

"Mas... ele te ajudou, não foi? Ele te tirou do caminho." Roo diz, confuso.

"Eu acho que isso é ainda mais imperdoável nos olhos dele." Lily admite.

"Oh." Ele diz, pensativo. "Eu entendo." ele diz, e ela realmente acredita que ele entende. "Você sabe que você tem que ser mais cuidadosa, Lily."

"Eu não fiquei muito machucada." ela protesta. "Madame Pomfrey disse que eu estou bem, e não é como se eu tivesse feito de propósito-"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." ele diz, com severidade. "Se você não for cuidadosa, as pessoas vão perceber. Potter fez um senhor show lá."

Lily esconde o rosto nas mãos. Isso era a última coisa na mente dela. Na verdade, na hora ela nem o viu como o homem com o qual ela compartilha uma cama. Ele só era o James. Predominantemente auror e amigo. Ela resmunga. "Você acha que está muito ruim?"

"Não tem como saber." ele responde, sinceramente. "Mas se você não grita daquele jeito com alguém se você não se importar com essa pessoa."

"Você acha que eles sabem?"

"Eu não sei dizer ao certo. Eles sabem que vocês são mais próximos do que deveriam. Isso é inevitável."

"Merlin, Roo! O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso ser expulsa de Hogwarts."

"Você poderia dar um beijo no Black em público e retirar qualquer suspeita da mente deles."

Lily fecha a cara com esse pensamento. "Que dia horrível esse tem sido. E ele está tão furioso comigo, por ter ido na floresta sozinha, por ter sido pega de surpresa no Cabeça de Javali, por tentar mantê-los longe do Severus."

"Você _estava_ tentando protegê-lo?" ele pergunta.

"Eu não sei!" ela diz frustrada, e então suspira. "_Eu não sei._"

O retrato se abre, admitindo a entrada de um James com aparência impressionante. Ele fica parado ali, majestoso e poderoso. "Você poderia nos dar licença, Ferris?" ele pergunta.

Roo olha para ela com um olhar que diz, 'Boa sorte' e sai. Lily gostaria que ele tivesse ficado, porque ela está muito cansada para mais discussões.

Quando o retrato se fecha novamente, James caminha lentamente até ela.

"Olha, James, eu sei que você está furioso comigo, mas será que poderíamos não brigar mais? Ou pelo menos deixar isso para amanhã? Eu só..." Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela, ficando de costas para ele, para que ele não possa ver seu rosto. "Eu não aguento mais ter você gritando comigo." ela admite, fracamente. "Desculpa por tudo, e eu sei que você está furioso. Você já foi bem claro quanto a isso, mas-"

O peito dele é tão quente nas costas dela. As mãos dele são tão possessivas enquanto tracejam as curvas dela. A voz dele é tão profundamente linda enquanto ressoa no ouvido dela. "Eu não vou brigar com você, Lily." O rosto dela cai automaticamente para o lado e ela treme enquanto os lábios dele encontram o pulso dela, bem abaixo da orelha. "James, me desculpa." ela sussurra.

"Shh..." Ele a aperta para mais perto dele e respira fundo. Por um minuto eles ficam assim. Lily não reclama nada. Isso é infinitamente melhor do que gritaria. Infinitamente melhor do que qualquer coisa, na verdade.

E cedo demais, ele a solta. "Eu tenho que ir." ele diz. "Eu só... precisava disso."

Ela também. "Quando você volta?"

"Logo. Eu tenho que estar aqui caso algo aconteça. Eu só vim pegar algumas coisas. Eu vou estar de volta quando você tiver acabado a poção."

"Vai levar quatro horas, então vai ser depois de uma da manhã."

"Certo." Ele a beija gentilmente e se vira para sair.

"Você quer a capa?" ela pergunta.

Ele pára no meio do caminho. "Não." ele diz, finalmente. "Fica com ela. E use."

Ela balança o rosto, concordando, embora ele não possa ter visto, e ele sai. Ela estaria morta se não tivesse aquela capa, e ela sabe que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ela teve tanta sorte hoje. Se ela estivesse parada um centímetro para a direita, a maldição da Bellatrix teria acertado ela. Ou teriam descoberto o corpo dela quando tropeçassem nela, ou teriam passado direto por ela, sem perceber. Ninguém jamais saberia. Ninguém jamais encontraria o corpo dela, ou nem mesmo saberiam que ela estava morta.

Ela treme, se abraçando na cintura, muito grata por estar viva.

A janta ainda vai durar mais trinta minutos, então ela desce até o Salão Principal para comer, como a curandeira e o seu estômago ordenam. Ela se senta no lugar de sempre, ao lado do time de Quadribol. "E?" Roo pergunta.

"Estamos bem." ela diz, e então percebe que seria isso que ela diria se estivesse mentindo, e diz, "maravilhosos, na verdade." O sorriso dela o acalma.

"Lily, você perdeu o anúncio do Dumbledore."

"Nós sabemos." ela diz, esticando as mãos como se quisesse bloquear as palavras dele. Ela não quer mais falar sobre isso. Ela ataca o cozido enquanto a conversa é redirecionada para tópicos menos estressantes.

"Então, Evans, Ferris." Forsyth diz, o batedor do quinto ano. "Como que vai ser o baile?"

"É uma dança, Francis." Roo diz. "Vai ter dança, música, bebida e decorações. Muito padrão."

"Você vai levar alguém?" Lily pergunta, educadamente.

"Sim." ele diz, sem entusiasmo. Lily quase quer rir com o tom do garoto. "Phillipa Cussler. Você sabe, da Lufa-lufa."

"Mas ela é muito doce." ela comenta. Lily conhece bem a monitora do quinto ano.

"Sim, bem. Leona já vai com alguém, então quando a Phillipa perguntou..." Ele balança os ombros, indiferente.

"Eu sei como você se sente, cara." Roo diz. "Eu estou preso com _essa_ bruxa aqui." Ele aponta com o dedão para a Lily, e ela dá uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

.

Por questões de segurança, Lily caminha de volta para o dormitório para colocar a capa, e então vai para as masmorras. Horace está começando a ajustar as chamas.

"Olá, senhor." ela cumprimenta, retirando o feitiço imperturbável dos caldeirões que vão ser utilizados nessa noite. Ele aparenta estar levemente envergonhado, como se não soubesse como se dirigir a ela depois daquela cena horrível que ela fez lá em cima.

"Sim... é... Olá, minha querida."

Ela suspira. "Deixe-me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu durante a reunião. Não foi nada profissional. Foi um dia estressante e uma situação estressante, e nós lidamos mal com isso. Perdoe-me por deixar você e todos os outros desconfortáveis."

"Você não precisa se desculpar por isso." ele diz. "Só estávamos preocupados. Parece ser um grande fardo para vocês, crianças."

Lily está três vezes assustada: primeiro porque ele está descartando o fato dela ter tido uma briga em público, como se não fosse importante, segundo porque parece colocar ela e James no mesmo grupo, e terceiro porque ele vê James como uma criança.

E por que ele não veria? Lily esquece que, enquanto James pode ser mais ou menos seis anos mais velho do que ela, ele ainda é bem jovem. Comparado com o resto dos professores, eles _são_ crianças.

Eles tem idade mais próxima do que ele tem com o resto dos colegas. Ela imagina se isso irritaria o James, ser visto como uma 'criança'.

Ela percebe que tem que responder esse comentário de alguma forma, então sai com uma frase genérica, como, "Em tempos como esses, todos tem que fazer o podem."

"Está certa, minha querida. Está certa. E agora, o que podemos fazer são poções."

"Sim, senhor." Ela responde, sorrindo.

'Bem,' Lily pensa, 'se ele suspeita de algo, com certeza não está deixando aparentar. Eu acho que estou segura por enquanto.'

.

Duas horas depois, Lily balança o rosto. "Isto não está certo. Não está fervendo como deveria, a cor está diferente, a consistência não está boa." Ela está aterrorizada que tenha feito algum erro. Algum erro grave, mas quando ela se vira para olhar preocupada para o Mestre de Poções, ela o encontra com a mesma expressão de seriedade da dela, enquanto estuda o conteúdo de seu próprio caldeirão. Ele se abaixa em sua enorme barriga para checar a chama. Ela também faz isso, com cuidado para continua a mexer no sentido horário.

O fogo está precisamente como deveria estar.

Eles olham um para o outro perplexos.

O que está acontecendo?

Os olhos dela voltam a poção. Ela só está na 82ª mexida e ainda está muito ensopado. Ela tenta não entrar em pânico, tenta falar para si mesma que não é culpa dela que os preciosos ingredientes que eles compraram com tanta boa vontade vão ficar arruinados. Que a Ala Hospitalar ainda vai ficar sem poções de cura. Ela tenta. Ela não tem sucesso.

"O que vamos fazer, senhor?"

Ele balança os ombros e a cabeça, tão desnorteado quanto ela. Lily decide continuar, mas não sabe exatamente como. Seguir as instruções não é uma escolha inteligente. Instruções para fazer poções são como livros textos. Eles são a versão média, a mais ampla e mais simples da que pode ser utilizada pelo maior número de pessoas. Na verdade são apenas linhas de orientação, pontos de partida. Magia deve ser mexida e explorada e moldadas para seus próprios propósitos, e não é diferente com poções. Requer instinto. Se diz nas instruções para mexer 150 vezes, isso quer dizer que na média, 150 vezes vão resultar no efeito desejado, mas um fazedor de poções habilidoso sabe quando parar em 145, ou continuar mexendo até 153... até sentir _certo_.

Mas não tem nada de certo nisso. É como se...

Uma idéia passa na mente dela, e ela testa a temperatura da mistura. Quando ela vê a leitura que a varinha dela prevê, ela resmunga. Está três graus mais alto do que deveria estar.

"Senhor? Qual a temperatura do seu?"

Horace faz o mesmo feitiço que a Lily acabou de fazer, e fecha a cara. "Muito baixa."

Como ela suspeitava. "Senhor, eu acho que esses caldeirões foram revestidos." ela diz.

Juntos, eles colocam um feitiço de imutabilidade nos caldeirões e os levitam para inspecionar o fundo.

É a primeira vez que Lily ouve o Professor de Poções xingar.

"Maldição!"

Ela fica com uma fúria igual quando vê. Não somente o fundo do caldeirão dela está com uma coloração preta desapropriada, o dele está com uma coloração prata brilhante.

"Arruinada!" ele grita, confirmando o medo dela. Ela está furiosa, os dois estão.

Instintivamente, ela manda o patrono para buscar James.

"Problema nas masmorras." ela diz, e sua corça sai correndo.

"Não tem como salvarmos estes ingredientes agora." ele diz derrotado, pegando um lenço e limpando a sua testa suada antes de jogá-lo furiosamente na cadeira ao lado dele.

Lily quer chutar algo, bater em algo, explodir a parede em pedacinhos.

Ela abaixa a varinha só por precaução e começa a andar para lá e para cá, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, segurando o coro cabeludo. Ela pode sentir aonde Pomfrey fez o curativo na cabeça dela e não consegue deixar de pensar em como esse dia continua a ser horrível. A frustração só é vencida pela dor de cabeça. Ela olha de cara feia para a bagunça arruinada, para os caldeirões escaldantes e as chamas, que dançam como se estivessem zoando ela.

De repente elas ficam mais altas, mais forte, pulando e tacando fogo em suas anotações.

"Droga!" Ela apaga as chamas rapidamente, se xingando por não ter sido capaz de controlar seu temperamento ou magia. Se sentindo muito esgotada, ela afunda em uma cadeira.

Ela ouve os passos do James no corredor.

"O que foi agora?" ele pergunta, quando entra.

Lily cruza os braços e as pernas ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse tentando conter a magia dela de fazer mais demonstrações embaraçosas. "Alguém esteve engrossando os caldeirões."

"O quê?"

"Engrossando os caldeirões, James. Sabotando as poções por mexer com o fundo dos caldeirões."

"Você tem certeza?" ele pergunta cansado. Uma parte dela quer falar que isso foi apenas um acidente, que não tem alguem no castelo arruinando as tentativas deles de reabastecer a Ala Hospitalar de propósito. Ele não tem que se importar em investigar mais crimes. Ele deveria voltar para o quarto deles e ir para a cama. Mas é claro que ela não pode falar isso.

Ela suspira. "Sim. Eu mesma os calibrei hoje. Horace também inspecionou, antes de guardá-los. Eles estavam imperturbáveis para que nada pudesse ser jogado neles por acidente, ou pudesse cair dentro deles e contaminá-los, ou qualquer outro tipo de acidente. O feitiço estava ativo quando eu cheguei aqui. Alguem deve ter retirado o feitiço de propósito, engrossado e colocado eles de volta aonde estavam, deixando imperturbáveis de novo."

James solta uma respiração longa. "Ótimo." ele murmura.

"Quem quer que seja, sabia o que estava fazendo. Você pode engrossar um caldeirão com diferentes tipos de óleos ou ácidos para corroê-lo, ou adicionar unguento para engrossar. Na maior parte das vezes podemos perceber quando ajustamos a chama, devido ao cheiro que geralmente exalam. Eu não sei o que foi usado aqui. Não senti o cheiro de nada. Você sentiu, senhor?"

"Nada."

"E mesmo assim, olha os fundos." Ela ergue os caldeirões para cima, para ele inspecionar.

"Filhos da-" ele para a frase antes de terminar. Ele retira os óculos e esfrega as mãos. "Certo. Vocês dois, encontram uma forma melhor de guardar seus suprimentos, todos eles, caldeirões, facas, tudo. Dêem uma olhada nisso." Ele indica a caricatura da poção deles. "Veja se conseguem encontrar alguma indicação em quem ou o que fez isso. Eu vou contar para o Dumbledore e preencher outro relatório de incidente e mandar para Londres." Ele pára por um instante e bagunça o cabelo. Ele olha para cima de novo, diretamente para ela. "Nós não precisávamos disso essa noite, não é?"

"Desculpa."

Ele dá uma leve risada enquanto bagunça o cabelo dela, da mesma forma que fez com o dele a um segundo atrás. "Não é culpa sua."

Tem um instante de silêncio antes que ele fale novamente.

"E agora nós temos que decidir quem vai ter o trabalho difícil."

Ela abaixa os ombros. "Eu faço." Ela oferece com tristeza.

"Eu não estou falando isso para me escapar do trabalho. Eu realmente acho que você faria melhor do que eu."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Ai." Ela coloca o rosto nas mãos, sabendo que isso vai ser difícil. "Eu vou embora depois de terminar aqui."

James concorda com simpatia, sem ter inveja da tarefa. "Mais uma noite longa. Posso usar a Ebony? Não consigo achar o Dragão."

"É claro."

"Certo. Vejo você mais tarde."

Ele ajeita o cabelo dela como geralmente faz antes de beijar a testa dela, mas ele não termina o gesto.

"Qual é o trabalho difícil que você tem que fazer?" Slughorn pergunta, quando eles começam a limpar e a procurar por algo que possa dar alguma luz na situação. "Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar da forma que eu puder."

"O quê? Oh, não, tudo bem. Ele só quis dizer que era para contar as novidades para a Poppy Pomfrey. Eu não espero que ela vá aceitar muito bem. É muito difícil para ela, sabe, não ser capaz de ajudar as pessoas que precisam de ajuda."

"Eu entendo."

Eles continuam a limpeza meticulosa.

"Você consegue pensar em alguem em Hogwarts que saiba o suficiente sobre caldeirões para fazer isso?" ela pergunta. Ele, entre todas as pessoas, seria o melhor conhecedor das habilidades dos alunos de fazer poções.

"Hoje em dia não." ele responde.

.

Lily sabia que isso não seria agradável, mas a teimosia da Poppy faz ser pior ainda. Ela leva a expressão 'de queixo erguido' um pouco a sério demais. Lily pensa que se ela tentar erguer o queixo um pouco mais alto, seu pescoço vai quebrar. Somente mais tarde ela pensa que talvez a mulher esteja fazendo isso para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

Lily pede para a Poppy, a elfa doméstica, trazer um pouco de chocolate quente, o que parece acalmar um pouco a curandeira. Chocolate geralmente faz as pessoas se sentirem melhor, e Lily sugere que talvez a elfa devesse servir uma xícara para todos pacientes da ala.

"Eu sei que não é uma comida de hospital saudável, mas vamos deixar eles terem um agrado." ela diz.

"Sim." Poppy diz. "Sim, eu acho que eles merecem sim. Pobrezinhos."

Alguns minutos depois, cada criança está assoprando alegremente os vapores de chocolate quente, com sorrisos no rosto, seja qual for o problema que tenham.

"Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey." diz uma aluna do segundo ano da Lufa-lufa.

O restante da ala, depois de ouvir isso, fala em coro, "Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey."

O queixo da curandeira treme e ela o ergue tão alto que está encarando o teto agora. Lily finge não ouvir a respiração característica de choro.

.

O horário de recolher já passou a bastante tempo e a biblioteca está fechada, mas nenhum dos fatores a impedem de recuperar a sua mochila. Minerva liberou ela e Rupert do dever de casa, mas ela ainda tem História da Magia bem cedo amanhã. Quando ela entra no quarto, a primeira coisa que vê é James sentado na mesa trabalhando.

Ele olha para ela quando ela entra. "Oi." ele a cumprimenta.

Ela joga a mochila na mesa e se abaixa para beijá-lo. Ele aceita o beijo, mas quando ela tenta mais uma vez, tentando levar mais para longe, ele é receptivo, mas só permite que vá a até um certo ponto. Ela pode sentir pelos próprios lábios como que sua vontade luta com a relutância, sente como as mãos dele a apertam, e depois soltam, e depois apertam de novo.

Bem quando ela achou que teve sucesso em convencê-lo em esquecer do trabalho um pouco, ele solta. "Estou ocupado." ele diz, empurrando-a gentilmente para longe dele. Ela concorda, aceitando a derrota e volta para o lado dela da cama, para trabalhar. Ela percebe que Ebony ainda está no lugar dela, então ele não deve ter mandado nada ainda.

Depois de terminar o dever de casa, ela dá mais uma olhada nas coisas do Weyland, mas descobre que ver isso hoje é doloroso demais. Em um jeito estranho, o comensal da morte de hoje a fez lembrar do Weyland. Weyland que virou as costas para seu estilo de vida antigo, mas morreu mesmo assim por causa disso.

"Você já fez?" ela pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

"Fiz o quê?" ele pergunta.

"Priori Incantatem."

Essas palavras parecem cair como um bloco de concreto, batendo pesado e duramente no silêncio.

"Não." ele responde, com os dentes trincados.

"Por que não? Era para isso que fizemos isso tudo, não é? A história daquela maldita varinha?" Ela está ficando furiosa de novo. Talvez ela esteja de mal humor porque está cansada, hormonal, com dor de cabeça, frustrada, machucada, e completamente abalada, sem mencionar o estresse adicional de manter a barreira. Mas ela quase morreu por aquela varinha, e sente um pouco de direito sobre isso.

"Porque." ele responde, soando tão cansado quanto ela sente estar. A conversa acabou. Lily dá uma de Madame Pomfrey e estica o queixo para o teto, só por precaução, mas não. Não tem lágrimas. Ela realmente deveria ir para cama, mas ela não quer ir sem ele. Desde que ela passou aquele tempo na floresta ela disse para si mesma que quando estivesse com o James, ela iria se sentir melhor. Que o desconforto no seu estômago iria diminuir. Ela poderia fechar os olhos sem se preocupar. Ela poderia esquecer de tudo por alguns poucos momentos e se lembrar do que é o prazer. Isso é tudo que ela deseja.

Ela toma banho e se apronta para ir para a cama, e volta para a sala de estar só para ficar perto dele. Ela trabalha no plano de aula dele pela próxima uma hora e meia, não que ele saiba que ela esteja fazendo isso, quando ele finalmente se levanta e manda um maço de pergaminho com a Ebony.

Ele observa a coruja da janela por um tempo antes de se espreguiçar, bocejando alto.

"Cama?" ela pergunta, não querendo soar muito esperançosa.

"Sim."

Lily se senta na janela, olhando para os terrenos, deixando sua mente divagar enquanto espera James sair do banho.

Quando ela ouve a água ser desligada, ela sente um alívio no coração, um conforto. Então, quando ele caminha até ela, beija o ombro dela e pergunta, "No que você está pensando?"

"Eu estou pensando que é uma lástima..."

"O quê?"

"Que ele morreu."

O calor dele a deixa e ele fala friamente. "Guarde a sua piedade, ele era um Comensal da Morte."

"Mas está bem claro que ele não queria ser mais um. Ele mudou."

"Ele era um _Comensal. Da. Morte_!" ele ruge de repente. "As vezes eu acho que você não entende o que isso realmente significa! Comensais da Morte não mudam! Talvez ele tenha sido levado pela dor, talvez pela loucura, mas provavelmente pelo medo, mas só porque ele desertou, isso não faz dele uma boa pessoa. Pára de ter esperanças, Lily. Uma vez Comensal da Morte, **sempre** um Comensal da Morte. Então simplesmente... _pára_." Ele estava gritando antes, então a forma como ele sussurra implorante a última palavra, com aquela expressão dolorosa no rosto, faz com que a garganta dela se aperte.

Toda tristeza, todo vazio, toda infelicidade que ela sentiu no dia de hoje, retorna, sabendo que eles não estão mais falando do Comensal da Morte sem braço que morreu nos terrenos hoje. Não, James está falando diretamente para ela.

Esqueça Severus Snape.

Ela não fala nada enquanto ele se afasta, deita, se cobre e joga a cabeça no travesseiro. Algum tempo depois, ela vai silenciosamente para a cama, virando de costas para ele e encarando a janela. Sua cabeça palpita, suas entranhas se contorcem, seu coração dói e algumas lágrimas frustradas finalmente escorrem por seus olhos.

Que dia horrível.

* * *

A/N: Por favor, deixem reviews... :)

Estou precisando de um beta para essa fic... alguém se disponibiliza?


	72. Um Assassinato é Meditado Parte 1

**AN**: Oi a todos mais uma vez! Desculpa a demora, mas foram umas difíceis duas semanas... Vamos ver se as próximas serão melhores...

Quanto a fic, resolvi fazer uma mudança. Vi que o número de reviews vem diminuindo muito e isso vem me desencorajando. Eu sei que não tenho postado muito regularmente (nada regularmente, na verdade), mas com todos os problemas de saúde que venho tendo eu me esforcei a traduzir o último capítulo de 75 páginas e tive muitas poucas reviews... e isso me desencorajou porque parece que não estão gostando da fic, então eu estou perdendo o meu tempo traduzindo tanto para não ter retorno...

Mas conversando com algumas leitoras, me disseram que talvez o motivo seja que os capítulos estão muito grandes e que quando acabam de ler já estão cansadas e não apertam o botão do review. Então eu vou fazer algo diferente de agora em diante. Vou postar os capítulos em partes menores.

Acho que isso vai ser bom porque teremos capítulos mais regularmente, pois assim que eu acabar de traduzir um certo número de páginas eu postarei, e não deve cansar tanto os leitores. Então estou deixando os capítulos no tamanho dos capítulos da minha outra fic PTE (que está sendo escrita agora mesmo).

Bom, espero que gostem e que aprovem esta nova idéia!

E por último, mas não menos importante, uma salva de palmas a minha nova Beta, Maria Lua! Ela está fazendo um excelente trabalho e com certeza pegou muitos errinhos nestas páginas. Obrigada, Maria Lua!

* * *

_**A Cada Outra Meia-Noite**_

_**Capítulo 67 – No Qual um Assassinato é Meditado – Parte 1**_

"Ele era um _Comensal. Da. Morte_!" ele ruge de repente. "As vezes eu acho que você não entende o que isso realmente significa! Comensais da Morte não mudam! Talvez ele tenha sido levado pela dor, talvez pela loucura, mas provavelmente pelo medo, mas só porque ele desertou, isso não faz dele uma boa pessoa. Pára de ter esperanças, Lily. Uma vez Comensal da Morte, **sempre** um Comensal da Morte. Então simplesmente... _pára_."

James, depois de passar um tempo muito longo em um ataque de raiva mental, finalmente se acalma o suficiente para pensar na situação, se não objetivamente pelo menos logicamente. Ele odeia isso, mas tem que se perguntar se Lily é ou não uma ameaça. É claro que ela não vai começar a atacar nascidos trouxas, mas será que a fraqueza dela pode ser mais do que só dolorosa para ele, e sim perigosa para todos? Será que Snape seria imune a barreira dela, se ela não o visse realmente como um inimigo? Será que ele, estando separado por quem fez as barreiras do castelo, seria capaz de penetrar? Será que a escola toda estaria em perigo de um ataque dele e somente dele? A história já demonstrou que Hogwarts tem um ponto cego. Aqueles que pertencem ao castelo (os alunos e professores) podem entrar, tendo a Marca ou não.

Mas ele percebe que Snape não é mais um aluno. O castelo não possui mais lealdade com ele. Não tem mais instinto em protegê-lo. O castelo de Hogwarts pode perceber o que ele é de verdade, mesmo que a Lily não possa.

Esta informação, embora devesse acalmá-lo, só o deixa mais infeliz. Várias idéias vergonhosas passam pela mente do James. Ele quer rolar e chacoalhar todas estas tolices de dentro dela, colocar um pouco de bom senso nela, e até mesmo considera obliviá-la, retirar qualquer lembrança que ela tenha do Snape, apagar qualquer traço dele na mente dela.

Mas um simples feitiço de memória não vai ser capaz de fazer isso. Snape já arriscou muito para salvar a vida dela. Ela está ligada ao Snape, como Snape está ligado a ela, mas não estão ligados magicamente. Não da forma que James é ligado ao Snape. Se ele soubesse como quebrar este tipo de ligação, ele teria libertado Snape disso há muito tempo, cortando qualquer relação com o homem. Mas isto é mais importante que a memória, mais profundo que a dívida, isto é algo mais forte ainda, e é irreversível. E o que _é_ isso, é o que realmente o incomoda. Seria quase que um conforto se Lily tivesse uma dívida de vida com o homem. Mas ela não tem. Pelo simples motivo que o amor não mantém um livro de pontuação. A pessoa dá e se sacrifica livremente, sem esperar nada em retorno.

Isso dói. Ele fez o melhor que pode para ignorar até agora. Ver Snape libertar a Lily em Dover não foi tão ruim quanto ouvir Sirius falar para ele depois que ela ainda amava o homem. Que foi o fato que James o salvou do Remus que a levou até ele no final. Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo, será que ela teria ido até ele? Ou o Natal realmente teria sido o fim de tudo?

Ele deita de costa. Lily ainda está virada de costas para ele. Ele não consegue dizer se ela está dormindo ou não. Resignado, ele tem que admitir que ainda não existe solução para este problema. James já foi capaz de lidar com seus ciúmes, ou talvez desconforto seja uma palavra melhor, sobre a associação dela com muitas pessoas, começando muito antes com Sylvain Chevalier e John Michaels e mais recentemente com Remus, Sirius e Rupert. Ele pode sentir uma pontada daqueles sentimentos antigos de vez em quando, mas consegue colocá-los de lado porque ele conhece e entende os três homens alem de estar ciente da relação deles com a Lily. Ele _sabe_ que não tem nada entre ela e o resto. Mas James não consegue nem imaginar como foi a infância dela, que lembranças eles compartilham, o que diabos pode ter formado uma ligação tão implacável que os faz, até os dias de hoje, leais um ao outro mesmo estando em lados completamente opostos na guerra. Esta devoção o devora por dentro. Assim como sua curiosidade. Ele gostaria de ter estado no Cabeça de Javali para ver o olhar no rosto dela quando ela o viu, ou a expressão no rosto dele quando a jogou no flú. O que ela pensou quando viu o Snape? Ela sentiu medo? Ficou confusa? Ou talvez um pouco feliz?

Toda a conexão é um mistério completo para ele. Ela conhece Snape desde os quatro anos de idade, muito antes dele vir para Hogwarts. Snape era amigo dela muito antes de ser seu inimigo. E isso foi a 14 anos atrás. Ela conhece o Snape há 14 anos. E ele a conheceu em Setembro. Esta é uma diferença enorme. Será que existe a possibilidade que, caso venha a ocorrer, dela escolher Snape em vez dele?

Não. Ele não acredita nisso. Por mais paranóico e pessimista que ele seja, ele não consegue imaginar isso. O bicho papão tinha a imagem _dele_. Ele é a pessoa mais importante na vida dela, por mais que ela conheça e ame qualquer outro. Ela o ama mais.

Ele se lembra do que ela disse para o Sirius quando ele brigou com ela. Ela disse que se arrependia de conhecer o Snape. Afinal, ela fez o melhor possível para mantê-lo escondido. Só é difícil porque ele continua a se intrometer na vida deles. Se o grande imbecil parasse de salvá-la, então talvez ela esquece--

Ele não pensou isso, não é? Não, isso foi um acidente. Ele não deseja _de verdade_ que Snape não tivesse salvado a Lily. Lily mais alguns problemas (mesmo que sejam relacionados ao Snape) é infinitamente melhor do que não ter a Lily.

X

Lily está deitada acordada ao lado do James desacordado, imaginando por quanto tempo que ele vai ficar furioso com ela, por quanto tempo ele não vai mais estar com raiva ou com nojo de tocar nela, uma pessoa que o traiu por amar relutantemente um homem que representa tudo que ele odeia. Quantas noites serão como esta? Ou pior do que esse silêncio frio, será que ele vai ficar no quarto dele?

Ela não sabe como conseguiria lidar com isso. Ela nem mesmo sabe o que pode fazer para que ele a queira novamente. Tudo que ela pode fazer é falar que o ama, mas ele já sabe disso e isso não faz diferença nenhuma. Ele ainda está furioso.

Mas mesmo assim, ela também não pode se desculpar. Mesmo assim, ela ainda é uma traidorazinha. Severus saiu do caminho dele e se colocou em um risco considerável para salvá-la. Não fez isso uma vez só e sim várias. Depois de todos esses anos...

Dois anos, na verdade. Só faz dois anos que os pais dela foram assassinados. Com a exceção da Petúnia, ele é o amigo mais antigo dela, e até a dois anos atrás, seu amigo mais próximo depois do Rupert. Ou talvez eles possuíssem o mesmo lugar no coração dela, e somente no quinto ano que a divisão ficou mais clara.

Se Severus ainda se importa com ela para se arriscar tanto por ela, ela não vai trair este amor. Ela pode não ser capaz de mostrar, nem mesmo para o próprio Severus, mas ela vai deixar isso no coração dela. Protegido, escondido de todos aqueles que iriam desprezar isso.

James foi bem óbvio em não querer abraçá-la antes de adormecer, então quando ele a abraça inconscientemente por trás, isso só a machuca mais, porque ela sabe que ele realmente não quer fazer isso. Seu corpo adormecido está agindo por si só, fazendo precisamente o que ela gostaria que fizesse, mas o James não quer. Incapaz de aguentar, caso ele acorde durante a noite, e a empurre para longe em repugnância, ela se levanta para ir embora. Ela vai dormir no sofá, ou talvez nem durma, mas ela não pode ficar aqui.

Quando ela tenta sair da cama, o braço em volta dela a aperta, a impedindo de sair. Como que ela deseja que ele realmente se sentisse assim. Se ao menos ele estivesse acordado, tudo seria completamente diferente.

Gentilmente, ela tira as mãos dele das dela. '_Solta_', ela diz, sabendo que seu sussurro baixo não vai ser ouvido.

Ela finalmente sai da cama e caminha para a sala de estar, sem se incomodar em reacender a lareira. Ela fica sentada olhando o fogo morrer.

X

Sirius olha desinteressadamente para o Profeta Diário.

"O que foi desta vez?" Remus pergunta, tendo saído do outro quarto. "Estão falando sobre ontem?"

Sirius olha para cima. O amigo dele ainda está vestindo as calças do pijama enquanto ele está completamente vestido para o dia de hoje, em uma das suas capas mais profissionais de corte fino e preta. "Não, ainda não." ele responde, colocando o jornal embaixo do braço para que o amigo não veja. "Estou saindo."

Remus olha para o prato de café da manhã intocado do Sirius, que ele acabou de preparar para si mesmo, mas não comenta nada. "Você sabe se vai voltar antes de meio dia? Precisa cuidar da poção."

"Devo estar de volta." ele responde curtamente e sai do aposento.

Ele sabe que ela vai querer conversar sobre isso, e se ele for honesto consigo mesmo, ele também quer.

.

Ele percebe que o Salão Principal não tem o mesmo ruído da época dele. Em vez de rugir é um zunido, zunindo como a atividade de várias abelhas sigilosas. James percebe a presença dele, do lugar dele na mesa dos professores, e vira a cabeça para o lado curiosamente. O auror se levanta, sem dúvida para vir até ele, mas Sirius levanta a mão para impedí-lo e balança o rosto. Lily está sentando com a presença constante do loiro ao lado dela, com os olhos passando pelo periódico. Vai levar pouco tempo para que ela...

Ela olha para cima, não para ele, mas para frente dela, para o garoto de cabelos marrons que está olhando para ela curiosamente, imaginando porque ele está encarando. Ela se levanta rapidamente, saindo do banco da Grifinória e se despede do Ferris. Ela está quase na frente das portas do salão principal quando ela o vê e pára, olhando para ele intensamente. Ele estica a mão para ela, com a palma para cima.

Lentamente, ela concorda e diminui a distância entre eles, segurando a mão dele e saem juntos do Salão Principal.

Eles caminham até a parte leste do terreno do castelo. Nenhum dos dois se senta em um dos inúmeros bancos. Em vez disso eles percorrem o caminho que os circulam. A árvore no centro está ali, nua, sem nenhuma folha, provendo nenhuma sombra. Não que eles precisem de uma, já que os céus ainda são fiéis a estação, completamente nublados.

"Não foi você não, certo?" ela diz depois de vários minutos de silêncio. "Diz que ele morreu pela maldição da morte, mas não foi na semana passada e sim três dias atrás. Você não o procurou de novo não, não é?" Pelo tom da voz dela, ele percebe que por baixo do tom tranquilo que ela utilizou, tem uma indicação de apreensão escondida.

"Não." ele responde.

"Mas você gostaria de ter ido?" ela pergunta logo depois.

Sirius passa os dedos pelos cabelos por um instante, postergando a resposta. "Eu acho que isso não importa." Bright está morto, e se foi a vingança de outra pessoa que acabou com ele em vez do próprio Sirius, isso não faz muita diferença. Sirius se sente tanto satisfeito quanto frustrado. A justiça foi feita, mas sua vingança não. Sirius imagina quem que teve este prazer. Não, ele pensa. _Não é prazer, e sim... dever_.

"Estou satisfeita." ela diz. "Estou satisfeita que você não o matou, mas..." Ela pára por um instante antes de continuar em um tom de voz muito mais baixo, quase que envergonhada. "Mas estou satisfeita que _alguém_ tenha feito." Ela esconde o rosto com a mão, diante dessa confissão terrível, que com certeza a aflige completamente. "Remus sabe disso?" ela pergunta.

"Ainda não." ele responde.

"Como você acha que ele vai reagir?" Ela retira a mão do rosto para que possa olhar para ele.

Sirius suspira e balança o rosto enquanto também balança os ombros. Francamente, ele também não quer ver o rosto do Remus quando ele descobrir. Ele não sabe como que isso vai afetá-lo, mas sabe que vai afetá-lo muito. Ele não pode ver a reação do seu amigo sabendo muito bem que ele mesmo que poderia ter feito isso. "Naquelas horas todas que você cuidou dele, ele nunca mencionou o Bright?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, mas só em retrospecto amargurado, o que é compreensível."

Remus agiu bem similar com ele também, se referindo as cicatrizes no seu braço como uma 'Cortesia da irmandade dos pacíficos SCDDHB.' A resposta de um Maroto de verdade, sarcástica e dissimulada.

Ela suspira. "Eu gostaria de poder estar com ele quando ele descobrir." ela diz, desejosamente. Sirius ergue as sobrancelhas com este sentimento, que é o oposto completo do dele. Isso lhe dá uma idéia.

"Eu posso trazer ele aqui para você. Para você encontrar com ele na cozinha para almoçar." ele sugere, esperando que seu jeito casual esteja escondendo sua covardia.

Ela pára e se vira, olhando para ele. "Mesmo? Será que não seria melhor para ele se você-"

"Não." ele interrompe imediatamente. "Melhor você do que eu." ele fala, com sinceridade demais.

Ela ainda parece estar um pouco incerta.

"Ele vai gostar disso." ele diz, sem ter certeza que seja realmente verdade, mas parece fazer com que ela se sinta melhor, porque seu rosto suaviza.

"Obrigado por vir, Sirius. Eu estava saindo para encontrar uma coruja quando você me encontrou."

"Eu achei que estava." ele diz. Desta vez, quando eles se aproximam do arco de pedras, ela o leva por ele e para fora do jardim, retornando as portas do castelo. Sem dúvida, o café da manhã está terminando e ela vai ter que ir para a aula logo.

Ele esqueceu que estavam de mãos dadas até que ela aperte e solte, desaparecendo dentro do castelo. Ele fica parado na escada por um tempo. Ele percebe que está muito frio, quando olha refletivamente para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Uma pequena coluna de fumaça sai pela cabana do Hagrid. O lago, floresta, e Salgueiro estão todos enganosamente calmos.

"Como eu mesmo, talvez." Ele sussurra, para ninguém. Os pés dele o levam de volta aos jardins. Ele se senta em um dos bancos, preparado para esperar até o último momento para voltar para casa. Ele gasta bastante tempo observando a árvore daqui, tocando no seu tronco, acabada no clima do inverno. Sozinha no frio. "Como eu." ele repete.

X

Lily está esperando na cozinha, tendo afastado os elfos domésticos para que pudesse cozinhar. No momento que ela deixou o Sirius naquela manhã, ela foi para a cozinha para começar o almoço para o Remus. Ela não tem aula nessa tarde, então tem tempo para preparar a comida predileta dele. A batata cozida com vegetais está saindo muito bem. Ela coloca o nariz sobre o repolho cozido, nunca tendo gostado muito disso, mas Remus gosta e é isso que importa. Ela está mexendo o molho, quando ele finalmente entra, com uma aparência de preocupado.

"Algo de errado?" ele pergunta imediatamente.

Lily fica parada por um instante, piscando estupidamente para ele. Ele olha para ela de cima a abaixo, tentando ele mesmo discernir a resposta, mas não tem sucesso.

"Sirius me disse que você precisava falar comigo urgentemente. Algo _deve_ ter acontecido."

Agora que ele está aqui, ela se esqueceu do discurso delicado que havia preparado.

"O que você acha desse molho?" ela pergunta, pegando uma colher de molho e se aproximando dele, segurando na frente da boca dele para ele experimentar. Ele a olha com desconfiança e se abaixa para experimentar o molho mesmo assim, sem quebrar contato visual.

"Está bom." ele responde.

"Que bom. Sente-se ali. Eu fiz o seu prato predileto." Ela ri nervosamente. "Eu nunca tive um assado de Domingo numa quarta-feira antes." Ela retira o cozido magicamente do forno e o coloca na mesa e enche o prato dele.

"Você fez isso tudo para mim?"

"Sim."

Ele suspira e olha para baixo. "_Realmente_ devem ser más notícias." ele diz triste. "Vamos, conte-me. Termina logo com isso."

Lily morde os lábios. "É sobre Henry Bright."

Ele olha para ela intensamente, com o olhar indo e voltando do dela, como se ele estivesse lendo palavras em um livro.

"Ele está morto. Foi assassinado."

Ele perde a respiração em um segundo e fica sentado por um instante, antes de apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, segurando o cabelo com seus dedos pálidos e trêmulos. Se ele fosse um trouxa, Lily diria que ele está rezando.

Sem falar nada, ela se senta no chão ao lado da cadeira dele e apóia o rosto na coxa dele, envolvendo seu braço na perna dele, em um tipo de abraço.

"Eu achei que você fosse dizer que ele estava atrás de mim." ele diz, depois de bastante tempo. "Que eu coloquei o Sirius em perigo por me mudar para a casa dele." Ele xinga baixinho. Lily massageia a perna dele, confortante, do tornozelo até o joelho, e de volta. "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Eu nunca deveria ter colocado ele em risco como fiz. E se – e se ele -"

"Pare. Ninguém está sozinho nisso, Remus. Não insulte Sirius, ou James ou Peter, ou a mim mesma por nos impedir de estarmos presentes para você. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que se você tentasse deixar o Sirius, ele te faria ficar. Ele te acorrentaria ao sofá se fosse necessário."

"Parece que sim." ele sussurra, com um toque de divertimento penetrando na tristeza.

Ela espera vários segundos, até que ele absorva que o homem que tentou matá-lo está morto. Para que ele resolva qualquer sentimento que possa vir a ter em relação ao seu antigo colega de escola. Os segundos viram minutos, que passam a ser um tempo mais longo ainda. Lily fica desconfortavelmente ciente dos elfos domésticos circundando, sem dúvida esperando em antecipação a serem chamados para servir. Se Lily soubesse de algo que pudesse fazer para melhorar a situação, ela não hesitaria em chamar os elfos. Mas do jeito que é, ela só pode ficar sentada e esperar.

"Você deveria comer algo. Você deve ter aula logo." ele finalmente diz.

Ela não menciona que está livre após o almoço nas quartas, porque isso seria participar da tentativa fraca dele de tentar mudar o assunto. Enquanto parte dela quer fazer isso para ele, ela se lembra que o Sirius quer que ela faça isso. _Ela_ quer fazer isso. Quer ajudá-lo a resolver isso. Ela se levanta e se senta do outro lado da mesa minúscula.

"Sabia," ela começa. "Mais cedo nesse ano, um garoto tentou me matar com uma maldição imperdoável e eu não pude nem mesmo conjurar qualquer simpatia, quando eu fiquei sabendo que ele recebeu o beijo em Azkaban." Ele não fala nada, então ela continua. Ou tenta, pelo menos. Este é um tópico que ela geralmente evita. "Por outro lado..." ela tenta de novo. "Quando meus pais foram assassinados, eu... Se eu soubesse quem fez aquilo, eu teria..." A voz dela falha, e sua garganta parece estar completamente apertada. É o fato que ela não _sabia_ que isso a incomodava, e provavelmente nunca saberia. Ela respira fundo várias vezes e força o desconforto para longe. "Basta dizer que, se os assassinos deles fossem assassinados, eu ficaria furiosamente e ferozmente satisfeita." Mais silêncio. "Da mesma forma que eu estava ferozmente e furiosamente nesta manhã quando fiquei sabendo sobre o Henry Bright." Lentamente, ele tira as mãos dos olhos para encará-la com um olhar bem fixo. "Sim, eu estou feliz que ele se foi. E se você também estiver, isso é completamente compreensível. Ele tentou te matar. Você sentiu tanta dor por tanto tempo." Ela se lembra muito bem daqueles dias, de encontrá-lo na Casa dos Gritos, próximo da morte com envenenamento por prata, da época na Casa dos Gritos que os dois acharam que Henry Bright teria sucesso depois da lua cheia. As lembranças fazem seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Remus." ela implora, esticando a mão por cima da mesa e segurando a mão dele. Ele não retira, mas também não devolve o aperto da mão. "_Fala_ comigo." Então, ele continua, quase ferozmente, "Eu quero saber como que é."

Ele tira a mão dela. Ela fica magoada por um instante, antes de ver como que ele está fechando os punhos fortemente, e apenas pode ser grata por ele ter retirado a mão da dela antes.

X

"Ainda é irreal." ele diz, simplesmente. Ele pensou no Bright todos os dias, e se amaldiçoou por ser tão covarde, por ser mole demais para matar o homem por suas próprias mãos. Ele o humilhou, torturou, tentou assassiná-lo, e mesmo assim ele foi fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Não é real. Como que pode ser? Ele não estava lá, ele não viu, ele não tem nada substancial, exceto a palavra dela. Ele não pode se segurar nas palavras, não pode ver no som da voz dela. Ele sabe que ela não mentiria para ele, mas ele precisa de algo tangível.

Como se ela pudesse sentir isto, ela retira o Profeta do uniforme e passa para ele. Bem ali, na página seis, tem a foto do funeral. "**Inglaterra Chora a Perda do Promotor da PAX.** _O maior advogado da segurança pública da Inglaterra foi assassinado, uma ironia cruel._" Ele olha a foto, e vê vários rostos familiares. Muitos estiveram na escola com ele, no mesmo ano que ele. Até mesmo uma garota que ele teve uma queda por um tempo. Ela parece estar tão triste. Todos parecem. Todas essas pessoas foram chorar pelo Henry Bright.

E se a situação fosse reversa? Será que alguém teria ido chorar pelo lobisomem Remus Lupin?

Ele não tinha percebido que ela saiu do lugar até sentir os braços dela no seu peito, abraçando-o pelas costas.

Pelo menos quatro pessoas estariam no velório dele. Sirius, James, Peter e Lily.

Mas não é o enterro dele. Não desta vez.

Ele coloca o braço sobre o dela, em uma forma de reconhecer o gesto. Ele ainda não tem noção do que dizer. Ele está grato ao assassino desconhecido? Ele está aliviado? Com certeza está aliviado. Quem não estaria aliviado com a morte de alguém que te quer morto? Por que, então, este alívio é tão amargo? Por que ele quer rasgar o Profeta? Por que ele deseja que Bright não tivesse sido assassinado?

'Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe.' ele pensa, de forma malévola. Um mártir. Um maldito mártir, e essa é a forma que o mundo vai se lembrar dele. Nenhum julgamento, nada de Azkaban, nenhum reconhecimento público do que ele realmente era e de todos os crimes que cometeu. O assassino fez um favor para o Bright.

Ele empurra o jornal para longe. "Lily?" ele pergunta exitante. "Você acha que se o mundo soubesse a verdade do que ele fez comigo, eles teriam colocado ele na prisão? Ou teriam colocado ele como Ordem de Merlin, segunda classe?" Por que não recompensar o homem que sai matando lobisomens, vampiros e mestiços indiscriminadamente? É isso o que o mundo quer.

Lily suspira forte, com a respiração mexendo os cabelos dele quando passa por ele. "Eu acho que o sistema judiciário teria te desapontado..." ela fala triste.

"Mais uma vez." Ele bufa com um divertimento sombrio. Mas ele se sente melhor de alguma forma, sabendo que não teria sido melhor caso o Bright tivesse vivo. Também não haveria justiça. Mesmo com a Ordem de Merlin, talvez isso seja melhor. Que pensamento horrível e horripilante, que o assassinato de um homem nas ruas é melhor do que o sistema legal, que não existe esperança para a justiça, exceto se você fizer com as suas próprias mãos.

Tem muitas pessoas que ele não confiaria com essa mentalidade, incluindo ele mesmo. A lei deveria ser a justiça livre da paixão. Se eles forem forçados a fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, como que poderiam ter certeza que estão agindo corretamente e imparcialmente? Como eles podem ter certeza que suas ações são para um bem maior, em vez de vingança ou vendetas?

Ele não pode ter certeza.

.

.

São duas horas da tarde quando ele volta a Londres. Ele e Lily saíram da cozinha e ela achou ter ouvido os sons de alguém estar sendo importunado, então ela sai correndo, mas não antes de beijá-lo rapidamente na testa. Remus caminha pelos terrenos até Hogsmeade, pensando nas coisas. Ele sabe que Sirius saiu naquela manhã assim que leu o Profeta, foi para Hogwarts e mandou-o encontrar com a Lily de propósito, para ouvir as novidades. Ele não sabe se isso foi covardice ou consideração da parte do Sirius.

Ele sente o aperto e puxão da aparatação, e então a libertação de ter chegado ao seu destino. Ele espera por um instante para que a barreira o reconheça e o aceite, antes de entrar.

Sirius está sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira, bebendo chá e lendo Transfiguração Hoje. "Como foi o almoço?" ele pergunta, casualmente.

"Bom." ele responde, se jogando no sofá e pegando o livro que deixou ali na noite anterior. Nenhum dos dois comenta essa consideração delicada e o tratamento dos sentimentos dele, o que satisfaz os dois marotos. Nenhuma palavra é necessária.

X

James morde seu bife ferozmente. Ele está sentado na Mesa dos Professores, tentando descobrir um plano de como se aproximar do Flitwick, quando o Sirius entre todas as pessoas, entra no Salão Principal. Lily parece estar tão surpresa quanto ele em ver o Sirius, mas eles saem juntos de mãos dadas, ambos com expressões sérias. Bom, com certeza alguma coisa está acontecendo. Seu mau humor não melhora durante o almoço, quando ele decide pegar um sanduíche da na cozinha para voltar ao escritório para continuar a trabalhar, quando ele interrompe uma cena tão tocante. Desta vez não é o Sirius, e sim o Remus, sentado com a Lily em um adorável almoço para os dois, que aparentemente eles estão ignorando. A cabeça do Remus está abaixada, mas ele não está comendo. Só está sentado ali, com o outro cotovelo apoiado na mesa e apoiando a testa com sua mão livre. A outra mão está esticada na mesa, segurando a da Lily. James trinca o queixo.

"Você não pode pensar assim, Remus." ela diz, gentilmente. "É só propaganda."

"Bem, funciona. Mesmo tendo morrido, ele ainda venceu." ele comenta amargamente.

"Não. O vitorioso morreu. E você ainda está aqui."

"Você deve ser a única pessoa que me consideraria um prêmio. A não ser que eles queiram um bichinho."

Lily rola os olhos e suspira. "Por que você sempre faz isso? Você é um prêmio, Remus. Se as outras pessoas são preconceituosas demais para ver, não é culpa sua." Ela retira a mão e olha firme para ele. "Agora coma o seu cozido. Eu tive que lutar com os elfos domésticos pelo direito de fazer essa refeição para você."

Remus olha para baixo, para sua comida, com um sorriso triste e apreciativo, antes de olhar de volta para ela. "Obrigado." ele sussurra, antes de começar a comer.

James se retira silenciosamente, furioso com os dois. Na verdade com os três. Tem algo acontecendo com a Lily, Remus e Sirius, e ninguém parece querer deixá-lo a parte da situação.

Ele retira a bolsa furiosamente da capa e retira o espelho de dentro dela. Com a sua urgência, ele rasga acidentalmente um dos pequenos cervos de madeira do cordão. Cai no chão de pedras, mas ele não pega de volta. Ele vai fazer isso depois de falar o que tem que ser falado.

"Sirius!" ele chama, uma vez seguro dentro da passagem secreta mais próxima.

O rosto do amigo aparece embaçado no reflexo, com vapor em volta dele. "Eu estou fazendo a poção, cara. Seja rápido."

"Certo, então. Você sabe que eu sou um auror e bisbilhotar para descobrir as coisas é o que eu faço, mas já que tenho que ser rápido, talvez você possa me dizer o que está acontecendo."

Sirius fecha a cara, claramente a parte do que James está falando. "Deixe que a mulher explique." ele diz, sucintamente. "Fala para ela que eu disse que está tudo bem."

"Por que você não pode dizer? Agora?" Ele fala, impacientemente.

"Porque eu não tenho nem tempo e nem vontade." ele diz. James consegue ver que esse é um assunto que claramente é desconfortável para o Sirius.

"Almofadinhas, por favor? Eu só tenho alguns minutos até minha próxima aula."

"Eu não contei para o Aluado e não vou contar para você. Novamente, como eu fiz com o Remus, eu vou mandar você falar com a mulher."

"Bom, parece que a mulher e eu não estamos nos falando no momento, então eu vou tirar isso de **você**. Agora, se puder."

Sirius rola os olhos exageradamente e então os fecha novamente, suspirando pesado como se quisesse juntar paciência. "Henry Bright. O cara que nós judiamos quando crianças, o cara da SCDDHB que tentou matar o Aluado, foi assassinado há três dias. Eu mandei ele conversar com ela para ela contar a novidade. Isso é tudo."

"O quê? Mas-"

"Chega, Pontas. Eu me recuso a discutir isso. Deixe-me em paz. Resolva essa sua briguinha com a ruiva, se você quiser detalhes. Mas _não_ perturbe o Remus com isso, e com certeza não enche o meu saco."

"Pelo menos me diz-"

"Ah!"

E a conexão é interrompida.

"Maldito." ele diz, baixinho. James não tem a mínima vontade de confrontar o Remus sobre isso, e também não vai poder conversar com a Lily por horas. Mesmo que ele tentasse no _melhor_ dos dias, ele não tem garantia nenhuma de conseguir tirar qualquer coisa dela. De repente, ele se lembra em acordar naquela manhã, de ir à sala de estar e encontrar os planos de aula do resto da semana prontos. Feitos por ela. Para ele. Ele achou que isso fosse um tipo de oferta de paz. Embora não resolva o problema, o gesto não ficou perdido por ele.

Ele tem que perguntar para o Flitwick, muito sutilmente, sobre os detalhes da barreira e saber como funcionam precisamente. A possibilidade do Snape ser capaz de entrar no castelo o atribulam terrivelmente, e ele quer que essas perguntas sejam respondidas o mais rápido o possível. Mas não é só isso que ele tem que fazer o dia todo. Depois do Flitwick, ele vai caçar a Lily e eles _vão_ ter que conversar, ela querendo ou não. Ele não se esqueceu da lista que fez no dia anterior de "Coisas para Lidar Depois".

Ensinar a ela como se defender fisicamente, ou pelo menos treinar a magia dela sem varinha para que ela possa se defender de um ataque físico.

Discutir os desenvolvimentos no projeto deles de retirar o mapa da Sala de Pesquisas do Ministério.

Dar uma lição sobre ela ter ido para a floresta sozinha... de novo.

Discussão _séria_ sobre magia experimental.

Na opinião dele, o último ponto é o mais importante. Ele sabe que ela tem uma habilidade para fazer a magia trabalhar para ela das formas menos ortodoxas, mas experimentar é algo perigoso. Já que ela teve pais trouxas, ela nunca teve esta conversa particular. Já não é sem tempo que ela tenha essa conversa. James não faz idéia por que o Diretor não se sentou com ela para conversar no quarto ou quinto ano. Com certeza Dumbledore não pensou que só porque ela é nascida trouxa, que ela não ficaria tentada com magias mais obscuras. Sua sede de conhecimento é muito mais forte do que seu respeito pelas regras. James só pode agradecer a Merlin que ela seja uma Grifinória no coração. Com certeza ela possui algumas tendências Sonserinas de vez em quando, e ele treme em pensar no que ela teria se tornado caso tivesse sido sorteada diferentemente.

James vai agir como Sirius e culpar o Snape. Ele não consegue imaginar em um primeiro mentor mágico. Snape estava com os olhos nas Artes das Trevas antes mesmo de chegar à escola. As primeiras experiências mágicas dela, exceto por suas magias acidentais, foram dadas por um bruxo das trevas. Que influência horrível em uma criança.

Ele é tomado por uma onda repentina de orgulho enquanto pensa em como ela é uma maravilhosa Grifinória, levando tudo em consideração. Ela se importa com todos e por todos. Com certeza, isso realmente parece ter seus efeitos negativos de vez em quando, mas essa é uma qualidade que ele estima. Ele sabe que é esta capacidade que faz dela uma bruxa tão poderosa.

James sobe as escadas na passagem secreta, voltando para sua sala de aula, para preparar sua próxima aula, planejando encontrar com a Lily antes do jantar, tendo trazido algo da cozinha para eles comerem. Ele quer começar naquela lista em vez de perder tempo no Salão Principal.

Depois que as aulas daquela tarde terminam, ele procura imediatamente Filius Flitwick, correndo até a sala de aula do pequeno bruxo antes que ele desapareça para algum lugar antes do jantar. Os alunos do sexto ano estão saindo da sala de aula quando ele chega. James aguarda se apoiando na parede de pedras oposta com os braços cruzados, até que todos os alunos tenham saído. Várias garotas coram ao vê-lo ali parado e ele dá o seu sorriso agradável. O último a sair pela porta é o próprio professor, com uma intenção clara de ir embora.

"Professor," James o cumprimenta, chamando atenção do pequeno bruxo a presença dele. "Eu gostaria de saber se poderíamos conversar um pouco."

Flitwick afina os lábios, olhando com vontade para o final do corredor.

"Sobre as barreiras que protegem Hogwarts." James continua. "É bem importante, senhor."

Isso é o suficiente. "Oh! Sim, com certeza, meu garoto. Com certeza. Entre."

James entra, trancando a porta e colocando feitiços de silêncio.

Ele tenta por alguns minutos infrutíferos levar a conversa para o rumo que quer, para que Flitwick responda as perguntas que ele tem, sem que ele tenha que perguntar, mas o professor de Feitiços interpreta errado as perguntas dele sobre o relacionamento da barreira com o bruxo que a fez.

"Eu entendo o seu desconforto, jovem Potter, mas eu posso te garantir que tanto a Srta. Evans como a barreira em si não estão correndo nenhum perigo." o pequeno bruxo tenta assegurar, dando um sorriso bondoso, que James acha bem irritante.

"Não é isso que está me preocupando."

"Ah, não?"

"Não." James responde com firmeza. "Deixe-me explicar de outro jeito. Será que um aluno que também é um Comensal da Morte seria capaz de entrar e sair sem ser detectado?"

As expressões do Flitwick ficam mais sombrias e ele não fala nada por um bom tempo. "Eu acho, Sr. Potter, que eles poderiam passar pela barreira sem serem detectados, _caso_ não desejassem fazer mal. Por exemplo, se um jovem Comensal da Morte simplesmente quer assistir sua aula."

"E se eles desejarem fazer mal?"

"A barreira ativaria."

"Mesmo se fosse um aluno?"

"Mesmo se fosse um aluno."

"Mesmo se ela não considerasse a pessoa como um perigo? Se ela confiasse nesse aluno, a barreira ainda seria capaz de distinguir um inimigo?"

"Sim, Sr. Potter, da mesma forma. Não tem quase nada a ver com os sentimentos dela, e tudo a ver com as intenções do bruxo ou bruxa que estão tentando entrar. Se a intenção deles ao entrar for fazer mal a alguém que estiver dentro da barreira, então ela será ativada e a Srta. Evans será notificada."

"O Diretor também será notificado, já que ele também está ligado ao castelo?"

Flitwick balança o rosto. "Embora o castelo seja a âncora que ela utilizou, e o Diretor possa sentir que ela exista, ele não pode sentira a atividade da barreira."

"E quanto..." James pára, não gostando da pergunta, mas forçado a dar voz a ela mesmo assim. "Você disse que a barreira tem pouco a ver com quem a faz?"

"Exceto pela força da barreira, mas eu posso te garantir que-"

James coloca essa opção de lado. "E se, hipoteticamente-" ele começa, embora não tem nada de hipotético nisso. "Eu quero dizer, será que os sentimentos do bruxo que fez a barreira têm a ver com a eficácia dela?"

"O que você quer dizer, Potter?" Flitwick pergunta. Se James não soubesse bem, ele diria que o bruxo não está sendo cooperativo de propósito. Ele engole um resmungo.

"O que eu quero saber, Filius, é se tem algum jeito, qualquer jeito, de um Bruxo das Trevas com intenções sombrias passar sem ser detectado por causa do bruxo que fez a barreira."

Por um segundo, os dois bruxos encaram um ao outro, com James desejando que Flitwick entenda. Por um momento horrível, James acha que ele entendeu bem demais. Flitwick olha por cima dos óculos dele da mesma forma que Albus Dumbledore olharia.

"Isso pode ser mais fácil, Sr. Potter, se eu jurar manter segredo e você simplesmente me fizer a pergunta diretamente." ele diz, sério.

James considera isso por um momento, mas no fim decide que nada vale a pena colocar a escola em risco, nem mesmo a reputação dele e ou da Lily.

"Eu aceito o seu juramento, senhor."

Flitwick jura não repetir de nenhuma forma a discussão, antes que um tom dourado começa a brilhar dele, girando entre os dois bruxos antes de desaparecer.

Depois que ele sente o juramento, James diz, "Se um Comensal da Morte amasse Lily Evans e jamais fizesse mal a ela, mas mesmo assim fosse um bruxo perigoso, isso lhe daria qualquer vantagem em relação à barreira feita por ela?"

"Ele tem algum motivo para saber que Lily Evans que fez a barreira da escola?" Flitwick pergunta duramente, nunca tirando os olhos do James.

"Não." ele diz. Então, decidindo que pode responder a pergunta que Flitwick está fazendo de verdade, continua. "Eles não se comunicam. Não é um amor _ativo_. Só... é residual de um passado distante. Infelizmente, parece persistir."

Flitwick o estuda por um bom tempo, o deixando desconfortável. "Então?" James pergunta impaciente.

"O amor complica as coisas, Sr. Potter."

"Não é sempre assim?" ele sussurra amargamente baixinho, sem ter certeza que o Professor de Feitiços não pôde ouvir.

"Você acha que é recíproco?" O tom de voz do homem é completamente clínico, nada exceto profissional, mas ainda faz o James fechar a cara. Com os dentes trincados, ele resmunga a resposta. "Eu acredito que sim, Professor." Oh, como dói falar isso. Ele se lembra de uma noite, a várias semanas atrás. Eles estavam na cama e estava furiosa por não ser capaz de odiá-lo. Isso, James até se permite a entender. Não odiar alguém e ainda amar alguém são duas coisas muito diferentes.

"E esta outra parte, vamos dizer, tem más intenções?"

"Ele é um maldito Comensal da Morte!... senhor." O temperamento dele está arruinando seus modos. Por sorte, Filius parece entender como que essa situação é estressante e a grosseria é descartada.

"Sim, com certeza. Mas... é..." Agora é a vez do Flitwick de ficar desconfortável. "Você tem certeza que é amor?" James olha para ele curiosamente. Flitwick continua. "Se for um amor genuíno, nós podemos ter que discutir alguma coisa, mas ser for só... uma coisa carnal-"

"Não!" James grita, com nojo. "Ela jamais faria isso!"

O pequeno bruxo pula para trás, espantado por esta explosão repentina e veemente. Ajeitando os óculos, Flitwick pigarreia e fala mais uma vez. "Eu só estou tentando descobrir a verdade, Sr. Potter, eu não estou acusando ninguém de nada."

"Bom, nunca foi desse jeito. Jamais." _Ele_ é o único homem que já teve a Lily. Ele sabe disso de fato.

"Como eu estava dizendo, uma _atração_, Potter. Talvez os motivos do homem não sejam ligados a amor. Talvez ele tenha outros objetivos mais simples em mente."

"_De jeito nenhum._" James resmunga. "Eu deveria ter matado ele quando tive a chance." ele reclama sozinho. Mas não, ele sabe que não é verdade. Suspirando, ele admite desamparadamente, "Ele salvou a vida dela, Professor. Arriscou a vida dele e mesmo assim ela não tem uma dívida de vida com ele."

"Ah." O pequeno homem balança o rosto concordando, aceitando isso como uma prova verdadeira. Não estar em dívida com alguém significa que fizeram por amor.

Flitwick dá um olhar penetrante no James, o estudando como se estivesse o enxergando com uma nova luz.

_Ele sabe._ James foi expressivo demais nas suas opiniões sobre a Lily e Snape. Ele espera que o pequeno bruxo faça alguma acusação, que o confronte sobre isso, mas ele não faz nada. Percebendo que o silêncio é mais perigoso, ele diz, "E ela não está ligada a mim. E nem eu a ela." Mas pensando que ainda tem como sair disso, mesmo que ele confesse, ele diz. "Eu a amo."

Ele não queria falar isso diretamente, mas Filius fez um juramento de silêncio, de não revelar o que James contasse para ele. Isso não inclui qualquer suposição que o professor possa tirar pelo comportamento dele. A única forma que ele pode garantir que o outro bruxo não comente nada sobre suas suspeitas, é confirmá-las em voz alta, caindo desta forma no juramento e ele não seria capaz de contar para ninguém.

"Dumbledore sabe." ele continua, sentindo a vontade de comentar isso, como se isso justificasse o relacionamento dele com a Lily. "Minerva e meu chefe, Alastor Moody, também sabem."

Isso parece suavizar um pouco o rosto do pequeno homem, que estava parado em uma expressão rígida ilegível. Agora parece estar mais pensativo. James se sente um garoto de novo, parado no escritório do Professor para ver se consegue se livrar de sua última travessura ou se vai ser punido por ela.

"Você tem razão em estar preocupado, Sr. Potter. Entretanto, eu acho que seria melhor se você discutisse isso com a própria Srta. Evans. Nós vamos ter que ir nos terrenos para rever a construção da barreira."

James concorda, e pega sua varinha resignado. Ele manda o patrono para chamá-la e espera por ela. Ele começa a bater o pé, tentando pensar no que ele vai falar para ela para explicar esta situação. Por que ele revelou tudo. Se for lidado indelicadamente, esse desenvolvimento pode significar que ele vai dormir sozinho por um bom tempo.

"Nervoso, Potter?"

James pára de se mexer imediatamente e tira proveito do juramento de silêncio, e confessa, "Nós tivemos uma pequena briga por causa disso ontem à noite."

"Todos nós vimos, Potter." Flitwick comenta, quase que divertido. Quase. Ele ainda consegue detectar a desaprovação. Bem, ele não poderia esperar que fosse diferente.

James resmunga, se lembrando da cena horrível. Ele não pensou nenhuma vez nas testemunhas, pois estava muito focalizado na discussão. "Que bagunça." ele respira. Eles nem mesmo discutiram sobre isso. Eram três da manhã, foi um dia cansativo e os dois estavam cansados e irritados. Ele nem mesmo deu uma chance para ela explicar qualquer coisa, só disse para ela parar e saiu de perto dela. James bagunça o cabelo, agitado. "Merlin, eu sou um imbecil."

Filius não comenta nada. Ele é um Mestre de Feitiços, não um conselheiro de relacionamentos. Depois de vinte minutos esperando e ainda nada da Lily, ele manda outro patrono. Por mais arriscado que seja, caso ela tenha uma companhia diferente do Rupert, ele manda a mensagem, 'Você pode me ignorar depois, mas isso é importante. Professor Flitwick e eu estamos esperando.' Ele espera que a menção do nome de outro professor vai apressá-la. Ela pode ser rude com ele, mas ela não deixaria seu precioso Professor de Feitiços esperando.

"Talvez nós devêssemos nos precaver e mudar a barreira para você, Professor." James sugere.

Flitwick balança o rosto. "Eu estou velho, meu garoto. Ela é jovem e saudável e mulher."

"Isso realmente faz muita diferença?"

"Com certeza, Potter. Bruxas são mais sensíveis ao sentimento. Elas são mais agudas, mais cientes. Para uma barreira como esta, esses sentimentos e intenções são uma parte vital. Seria infinitamente melhor ter uma bruxa jovem e sensível do que um bruxo velho como eu. Ela te contou como é a sensação de manter essa barreira?"

"Sim, senhor." James treme mais uma vez com a imagem mental de formigas caminhando dentro dele.

"Precisamente. Um bruxo regular não sentiria nada. Uma bruxa geralmente sentiria uma cócega a princípio, mas com o tempo vai passar, provavelmente uma hora depois de feito. O fato que ela sente cócegas constantes significa que ela tem muita sintonia com o castelo. Ela vai sentir qualquer inimigo muito mais rápido e acurado do que a maioria."

James concorda, entendendo. Isso faz sentido. Ele também prefere que seja a Lily, se for provado que o Snape não é um problema. Ele passa muito mais tempo perto da Lily do que do Filius Flitwick, e gostaria de ser o primeiro a saber se as barreiras forem ultrapassadas. Bem, o segundo a saber, já que a primeira pessoa é aquela que fez a barreira.

Passam mais trinta minutos sem a presença dela ou até mesmo um patrono de resposta. Como é vergonhoso Filius ver que a bruxa dele age desse jeito, e também é igualmente vergonhoso que um aluno desobedeça um professor. São detalhes como esse que deixam James desconfortável.

"Poppy!"

Em um instante a elfa aparece. "Sim, mestre Potter?"

"Você pode encontrar a Lily e falar para ela vir para cá imediatamente, por favor?"

"Sim, senhor." A elfa faz reverência e desaparece com um CRACK.

Nem mesmo um minuto se passa e ela retorna, com os olhos arregalados em terror. "Nada, senhor! Eu não acho nada!"

"O que você quer dizer, nada?" ele pergunta, ou melhor grita. Ele sente o pânico começar a aparecer dentro dele.

"Eu tento aparecer do lado dela, com o senhor disse, senhor, mas não acho nada. Nada da senhorita, só escuridão e silêncio. Nada além de nada." A elfa está chorando abertamente agora, e lágrimas massivas saem dos seus olhos massivos e escorrem pelo seu rosto, caindo no uniforme dela e então no chão. O estômago do James mergulha e ele sente sua garganta e coração apertarem dolorosamente. Medo. Medo e temor frio.

Não. Ele se recusa. Isso não é possível. Não pode ser possível. Tem que haver uma explicação. Não tem como ela estar...

"Morta! Se foi!" A elfa doméstica diz, ainda chorando inconsolavelmente.

James balança o rosto. "Não." ele diz baixinho. Ele olha para cima de novo para se ver cara a cara com a Poppy. Ele deve ter se ajoelhado em algum momento. A mente dele é uma névoa de descrença. Ela não está. Ela simplesmente não está. Nada não quer dizer que ela se foi. Talvez a magia da elfa não esteja funcionando direito, talvez a Lily esteja em algum lugar que não possa ser localizado. Bem, os elfos podem aparatar para locais que não podem ser detectados, mas ainda existem esperanças. Tem que existir.

"Poppy."

"Se foi, se foi, se foi..." ela geme, balançando para frente e para trás, com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

"Poppy!" Ele grita. A elfa olha para ele, com os olhos afogando nas lágrimas. "Eu quero que você aparate para a minha mãe."

"Mas senhor, Senhora Potter está..."

"Morta, eu sei." Sua garganta fecha. "Vai para o lado dela e volte para mim."

A elfa desaparece novamente. Parece que os próximos cinco segundos se arrastam sem fim, mas a elfa retorna.

"Então?" O corpo dele todo está tremendo.

"Eu chego no túmulo dos Potter, senhor."

"Não vai para a escuridão?"

Ela balança o rosto. James se levanta rapidamente. "Então ela ainda pode estar viva. Em algum lugar."

"Lugar nenhum!" a elfa proclama, balançando o rosto.

"Poppy!" ele rosna. "Se você não começar a agir sensivelmente, eu vou dar roupas para você, entendido?" ele diz, furiosamente.

A elfa para de chorar na mesma embora, embora o desespero ainda seja visível no rosto dela. Tentando abafar as lágrimas corajosamente, a elfa balança o rosto rapidamente, indicando que entendeu.

Ele se vira para o Flitwick, somente então lembrando que ele está aqui. "Me ajuda." ele implora.

X

A última coisa que Lily se lembra é sair da cozinha com o Remus, quando ela ouve o som de alguém causando problemas no andar de baixo. "Oh não, Remus. O dever me chama." Ela lhe dá um beijo de adeus e sai correndo na direção das masmorras. "Tchau, Lily." ela ouve a voz dele atrás dela. Depois disso... nada.

Quando ela volta a si, ela está deitada de costas com uma dor nova na cabeça. Ela deve ter batido com a cabeça no chão. Esta é a segunda vez em pouco tempo que ela bateu com a cabeça, mas não pode fazer disso um hábito. Gemendo, ela se senta e abre os olhos.

Pelo menos ela acha que abriu os olhos. Mas mesmo assim tudo está completamente escuro e silencioso. Ela congela, virando o rosto em todas as direções, tentando descobrir aonde está, mas não tem sucesso. Seu coração bate com o dobro da velocidade normal.

"Oi?" ela chama. Ela percebe que esse silêncio profundo não é devido apenas a falta de luz, mas também a ausência completa de som. Ela mexe no uniforme, procurando sua varinha. Não consegue encontrar. As mãos dela encontram o chão frio, de pedras, e a camada que sente sugere que também está sujo. Então ela ainda está no castelo? Mas ela não consegue ouvir e nem ver nada. Mas ela consegue sentir. Sentir e cheirar. Ela não tem certeza que esta última sensação é bem vinda. Ela consegue perceber que este é um lugar úmido e frio, então ela imagina que o cenário mais possível é uma das masmorras de Hogwarts.

"Oi!" ela grita novamente. E não sai nenhum som novamente. Ela tenta mais uma vez, gritando o mais alto possível. Ela grita por minutos, sentindo suas cordas vocais quase rompendo com o esforço. Ela tem certeza que está fazendo som. Quando ela coloca a mão na garganta ela consegue sentí-la vibrar.

Ela sente o próprio rosto com as mãos e coloca os dedos nos olhos. Ela coloca a ponta do dedo com cuidado e sente umidade ali também, o que significa que eles estão abertos.

Temor toma conta do seu coração. Ela está completamente cega e totalmente muda. Ela já leu sobre este tipo de maldição. São ilegais. E irreversíveis...

Ela quer chorar. Estar cega e surda para sempre significa que ela nunca mais vai ver o James, ou ouvir a voz dele. Ela ainda vai ser capaz de sentir o toque dele, mas como eles vão se comunicar? Como ela vai conversar com os amigos? Ela nunca vai ver o rosto dos filhos dela. Como que ela vai aprender algo novo se não poder ler ou ouvir nada? Essa escuridão vai ser tudo que ela vai conhecer, enquanto viver.

A única coisa que a impede de cair em lágrimas é o pensamento que, só porque ela não pode ver nem ouvir ninguém, não quer dizer que não tenha ninguém aqui. E se a pessoa que fez isso com ela ainda estiver aqui, observando ela sentir o próprio rosto e o chão? E se essa pessoa estiver perto, entretido porque ela não pode fazer nada, exceto apalpar seus arredores? Ela pode imaginar essa pessoa rindo, dizendo coisas horríveis, sabendo que ela não pode ouvir. E ela vai ter que ficar sentada aqui como uma tola e não fazer nada.

"Bate em mim!" ela fala alto, não que seja capaz de ouvir. Ela vai provocá-los a atacar, já que esta é a melhor forma de saber que eles estão aqui. E então ela pode começar a implorar. Sim, implorar. Ela tem que pensar mais do que em si própria, e ela vai fazer qualquer coisa para ser libertada. Mas ela não tem muita esperança. Se eles tiraram sua habilidade de comunicação, eles não estão interessados em informações. Só em humilhação... na melhor das hipóteses.

Ela consegue sentir seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito, consegue sentir seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido uma longa distância. "Eu sei que você está aqui." ela diz, sem saber se realmente tem alguém aqui. "Então faça o seu melhor ataque! Não é como se eu pudesse me defender, seu covarde maldito!"

Ela espera uma maldição dolorosa a atingir, mas não acontece nada. Ela não consegue sentir nenhum movimento, e se sente como se estivesse realmente sozinha. Talvez ela ainda esteja deitada no mesmo corredor das masmorras no qual ela se lembra estar, e todos ainda estão em aula. Talvez se ela continuar a gritar alguém eventualmente vai ouvir seus gritos. Os alunos da Lufa-lufa e da Sonserina moram por perto. Eventualmente, alguém tem que ouví-la ou vê-la.

Mas ela não vai esperar. Ela se levanta cambaleando e estica o braço na sua frente, dando uns passos exitantes para a frente. Ela tropeça em nada algumas vezes, antes das mãos dela entrarem em contato com uma parede suja. Ela sorri fracamente com essa vitória insignificante porém enorme, e segue a parede lentamente. Se ela está no corredor das masmorras, ela vai alcançar as escadas que vão levá-la ao térreo, ou ela vai chegar ao retrato que fica no final do corredor, e nesse caso ela simplesmente vai virar para o lado oposto. De qualquer forma, vai fazer com que ela chegue na Ala Hospitalar. Ela sente que consegue sentir o caminho até lá.

Encorajada pelo plano, ela se move um pouco mais rápido, mas pára abruptamente quando a mão dela toca algo estranho. Metal. Balança e move quando ela toca. Está um pouco escorregadio, mas ela continua a tocar, sem ser capaz de lembrar qualquer coisa que lembraria isso pelo toque neste corredor. É um laço conectado, ela sente, a outro laço. _Correntes_. Tudo parece criar vida de repente. Uma algema que ela não tinha sentido ainda, está presa não mão dela e não no pulso. Ela puxa a mão com tanta força, que consegue sentir a algema arrancando a pele da palma dela. Perdendo o equilíbrio, ela cai no chão de bunda e começa a engatinhar para trás, para se livrar. Ela não sabe que tem mais correntes enrolando para prendê-la até que ela as sente prendendo seus dois tornozelos, levando-a de volta para a parede da qual ela se afastou tão apressadamente. Logo, mais algemas encontram os punhos dela. Em pânico, ela lança um feitiço na corrente que estava apertando seu braço direito, sem não consegue ter certeza de qual feitiço que está utilizando, mas sente um calor repentino e uma liberdade repentina, enquanto sua mão sai da parede. Depois de libertar o seu outro braço, ela tenta libertar suas pernas. Talvez ela deva culpar o pânico, ou talvez o fato de não conseguir ver aonde ela deseja tacar fogo, mas ela precisa de várias tentativas para queimar as corretes para longe de seus tornozelos. É um milagre que ela não queimou seu próprio pé nesta pressa frenética.

Depois de libertada, ela cambaleia para trás, para longe da parede e das correntes amaldiçoadas, mas pára quando pensa que ir muito para longe pode deixá-la em contato com outra parede e mais correntes malévolas.

Ela está definitivamente trancada em alguma masmorra que não é mais utilizada, que com certeza tem um feitiço do silêncio em volta dela. Ela foi deixada aqui para ser esquecida completamente. Desta vez, ela realmente desiste. Ela está cega e surda. Mesmo que alguém consiga encontrá-la por algum milagre, ela não vai ser mais nada de hoje em diante, exceto um peso. Ela não pode mais ajudar ninguém, ela não tem uso nenhum, ela não é capaz de lutar. E pensar que este é o melhor cenário possível. O pior cenário é que ela morra de fome antes que alguém a encontre, como aconteceu com o Findart. _Considerando_ que alguém a encontre. Pela segunda vez em poucos dias, Lily contempla a possibilidade de morre sozinha e nunca mais ser encontrada.

Ela se curva em uma bola apertando seu estômago, chorando silenciosamente até dormir.

X

O fato que a elfa pode aparecer ao lado dos mortos não passa desapercebido. Ele sabe que o fato da Poppy não encontrar nada só prova que, aonde quer que a Lily esteja, viva ou morta, é um lugar que ninguém conhece. Flitwick saiu para inspecionar as barreiras. Se ainda estiverem de pé, ela ainda está viva. Mas se não estiverem...

Por que, por que, por que ele foi nervoso com ela na noite passada? Quem se importa com o Snape? O que importa de verdade? O peito dele aperta, junto com sua garganta. E se a última coisa que ele tiver dito para ela foi o grito furioso dele para ela parar? Ele jamais se perdoaria. Pelo meno, ela viu tanto o Sirius quanto o Remus hoje. Esperançosamente eles mostraram algum afeto para ela, diferentemente dele próprio. Se Remus foi o último a vê-la, ele espera que ele a tenha abraçado apertado antes de partirem, para o bem dela. James vai ficar com um débito eterno com o lobisomem por mostrar pelo menos um pouco de amor e apreciação com a Lily no final. Algo que ele não deu.

Mas se ela viver, ah se ela viver, ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Ele vai falar que a ama toda vez que se partirem, aconteça o que acontecer. 'Por favor, por favor,_ por favor_...'

Ele chega no escritório do Dumbledore sem fôlego por ter corrido o caminho todo até aqui. O Diretor não está aqui. Ele olha para o relógio e xinga. É hora do jantar. Ele vai estar jantando no Salão Principal. James sai correndo o mais rápido que pode pelo corredor, para dentro da passagem secreta que eh um escorredor até as masmorras. É mais rápido subir um lance de escada do que descer sete lances a uma velocidade perigosa. É capaz dele tropeçar e se matar na pressa.

Ele entra correndo do Salão Principal e se dirige imediatamente até aonde Dumbledore está sentado, ignorando todos os comentários curiosos que zunem ao lado dele enquanto ele corre. Ele olha rapidamente para um aluno, e é Rupert Ferris, que se levanta no mesmo instante para seguí-lo.

"Professor." ele diz sem fôlego. Algo na expressão do Diretor faz com que seu coração acelere mais ainda, como se ele já soubesse de algo. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily."

"Eu sei." o homem diz com tristeza. "A barreira dela caiu a um minuto." James o encara. Ela estava viva há um minuto. O diretor parece ler a mente dele. "Só porque a barreira caiu não quer dizer que ela ainda não esteja viva, só incapaz de mantê-la."

O que significa que, de qualquer forma, a situação dela está piorando.

"Aonde ela está?" Dumbledore pergunta.

"Eu não sei." Ele conta tudo rapidamente. A visita dele ao Flitwick, da Lily não aparecendo, e o que a elfa doméstica disse.

"Como que uma garota consegue se meter em tantos problemas?" alguém do final da mesa pergunta. Tanto James como Rupert se viram para olhar de cara feia para quem falou. Aparentemente, foi a Vector.

"Você que é a especialista em Aritmancia, você que descubra o porquê!" ele cospe. Ele volta a olhara para o Diretor. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Quando eu perco alguma coisa e desejo encontrar, geralmente a primeira coisa que faço..._ é procurar_."

* * *

AN: E então, curiosos? :)

Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar um review... A próxima parte já tem a metade pronta!


End file.
